


Fragmented Soul

by Bickymonster, StrawberryGirl87



Series: Fragmented Soul Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle of Hogwarts, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Slytherin Harry, Werewolf Harry, Wolf Pack, non-canon Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 95
Words: 1,332,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryGirl87/pseuds/StrawberryGirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Voldemort attacks and kills the Potters, Snape decides he wants to keep the one remaining piece of Lily, her son, for himself. But keeping Harry safe and away from the world has unexpected consequences that no-one could have predicted. Fenrir/Harry relationship. Dedicated to the wonderfully talented StarLight Massacre and co-written with Bicky Monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Alma Fragmentada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362486) by [Midnight_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Phoenix/pseuds/Midnight_Phoenix)



> Copyright notice - While all characters, ideas and creations from the Original Harry Potter works remain copyrighted by JKRowling, and she retains all legal rights to them; We do claim copyright on the original characters, ideas and creations within this story that are entirely our own and full permission is required if you wish to publish or use them anywhere else.
> 
> I really hope you like the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been redone!

**Chapter 1**

Dead.

How could she be gone?

Severus Snape hadn't even flinched upon seeing the body of James Potter, his old school rival, lifeless and cold upon the floor of his home in Godric's Hollow. However, seeing him there had caused a feeling of dread to spread deep from within his heart, for he knew what it would undoubtedly mean.

They were all supposed to have been protected here. Severus couldn't understand what had gone wrong; Albus had promised him that they would be protected and yet it was clear that they had not. James was dead and that could only mean one thing.

Snape simply stepped over the man whom he resented so much, caring very little for what had happened to him. He cared nothing for James Potter; it bothered him very little that the man was dead. Potter's death by the look of it had been quick, painless even; he had died protecting his family, and it was at least an honourable death.

Severus' throat was so dry that he struggled to swallow. His heart was beating fiercely in his chest, knowing what he was going to find as he ventured further into the house, but he couldn't turn back now; he had to see with his own two eyes, otherwise he would never believe it to be true.

His feet felt like unmovable blocks of lead as he forced them, one at a time, up the wooden staircase, steeling himself for the worst. He had been to this house only once before in his lifetime. He had come here on Lily's request to see her and her new-born son, Harry, when he was only two months old. It had been an attempt to salvage their precious friendship and it had worked to some extent. However, times were tough and there was a war raging, a war where he needed to appear to be on the opposite side than Lily.

He knew where he was going when he reached the top of the staircase; he knew where Lily would have died protecting the most precious thing in her life, her little boy. Harry, the child who had inherited her stunningly beautiful emerald green eyes and James' scruffy black hair and was named after Lily's grandfather, whom she had loved dearly.

Despite his certainty about what he was going to find, he couldn't help but fall to his knees when he reached the room where she lay. Her lifeless body wide eyed and motionless on the floor. The life that had once filled her was long gone and in it's place a look of terror on her face.

It was true, she was dead. She had died while protecting her son, her only child. It looked as if she hadn't even drawn her wand to try to fight Voldemort off when he had come for her, simply accepting what she couldn't change. Severus couldn't bring himself to turn towards the crib in the room, sure that the child would be dead too.

The child would have been the last part of his lovely Lily to remain, and yet he had been snatched from his grasp too, leaving nothing of her behind. There was no way that the Dark Lord would leave the child alive and he had no wish to look upon Harry's tiny lifeless body.

Tears filled Severus' eyes as he stared only at Lily, unable to bring himself to touch her, knowing that her warmth would be gone and her skin would be cold. He so desperately wanted to hold her, to cradle her lifeless body in his arms, to stroke her flaming red hair and to vainly will the life back into her body. It crushed his very soul to know that he would never hear her laugh, never see her smile, never feel her embrace him, ever again. All he had now were his memories, thoughts and feelings that he would treasure until the day he died.

A small and unexpected whimper from across the room drew his attention to the crib as he realised, for the first time since entering the room, that he wasn't alone and for a moment he feared an attack.

He found himself speechless when he realised that the child, who he believed would be dead, was not; little Harry was, instead, holding on to the bars of his cot, standing and staring at him. The fifteen month old baby boy was looking at him with an intense fascination through eyes that were all Lily.

For whatever reason, Voldemort had failed in his task to kill the child and Severus was surprised to realise just how profoundly grateful he was for that. A small part of the woman he had loved so deeply lived on in her son. The Dark Lord had not spared her, as he had once sworn that he would, and Severus knew he would never know love like what he had felt for her again; however, the child was alive. He looked upon the boy with love and affection but there was also pity. Harry's life would not be easy. Orphaned, alone and never understanding why.

It took only a moment to decided. If it had taken any longer then the outcome could have been vastly different for them both. The roar of an approaching motorcycle made him jump into action, not even pausing to think it through, there was no time for that. He snatched up the little, dark haired, child into his arms, glad when Harry accepted his hold without any fuss or tears.

The young boy was already dressed in a thick cotton romper suit of baby blue but Severus made sure to wrap the child in the knitted Gryffindor red blanket as well, to ensure that Harry would be warm enough on the cold October evening. It was the blanket that Lily had knitted for him, while she had been pregnant, and Severus remembered fondly how she had told him proudly that she had insisted upon doing it the muggle way without using magic at all.

As his gaze went back to the young boy, who lay so still, snuggled trustingly into the crook of his arm, he saw the angry red scar on Harry's forehead. Severus knew from the sight of it that Voldemort had tried, and failed, to kill this child. The boy was special, unique even, and if they stayed here then Albus Dumbledore would no doubt use the boy mercilessly for his own power and gain, or for whatever greater good he wanted to achieve next.

Severus knew he could not allow that to happen to the innocent child, not to Lily's child, and have his conscience remain clear. It was rapidly dawning on him that this was his last remaining link to his beloved Lily and he could never let anyone hurt him. Severus would take it upon himself to care for the baby, to hide him away from the world that would seek to use him, to hurt him and he do everything and anything in his power to protect Harry.

Severus simply didn't trust anyone else to do so. He knew why Lily had given up her life and he would ensure that it hadn't been in vain. Harry was so small and innocent; whatever plan Dumbledore would inevitably have for this child, Severus wasn't going to let come to pass. Albus could not be trusted; he had made that mistake once and Lily had ended up dead. He would never make that mistake again.

The roaring of the motorcycle engine was growing increasingly louder. Something in the back of Snape's mind reminded him, somewhat snidely, that Sirius Black had a motorbike. What if it was him? Severus had to act quickly, otherwise his spontaneous plan would be ruined before it even started; his plan to protect Harry would be foiled and who knew what would happen to the infant then.

If Black arrived and caught him with the child then all hell would break loose. They had never been the best of friends, in fact quite the opposite; their school yard rivalry lived on into adulthood and Severus couldn't allow it to overflow into this house. No, he had to leave and he had to leave now.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to go home to Spinners End, he would he too easily found there, he couldn't even go there for supplies, he would just have to run. He would find somewhere new for them to lay low for a while, where no one knew them. They could hide away from the wizarding world and he could raise Harry as his own, treasure him, protect him and love him like a father.

As the idea took hold in Severus Snape's mind and in his heart, he began to tear through the nursery in a panic, careful to avoid the body of his darling Lily in the process as he packed as many things he thought he might need into a large changing bag that he charmed to be bottomless with a quick wave of his wand.

It was a little tricky to manage while still holding Harry in one arm, but he wasn't going to risk putting the boy down for even a second in case they had to make a quick getaway. He hastily shrunk down anything that would not be missed when the Order of the Phoenix came searching for the boy, taking all the essentials he knew they'd need. Though, he was no expert on children and had no clue if half the stuff he packed would be useful or not.

He did know, however, that the Order of the Phoenix would come, and probably sooner, rather than later. The scar on Harry's forehead told him that Voldemort had fulfilled the prophecy and marked Harry as his equal. It marked him as a future pawn in a war that was many years in the future. Severus was not naive enough to believe that it was over and that Voldemort was gone, he knew better than that.

Severus knew of the prophecy; he knew what it meant for the sweet, innocent child that had dozed off so peacefully in his arms. He wasn't going to let it happen. Lily's son would not become another of Albus Dumbledore's weapons.

From the sound of it, the motorbike had arrived; whoever had sat astride it would soon be there and Severus knew that they had run out of time. He was vaguely aware that it was the point of no return, but the only thought that really came to him was that they had to go.

Whether he had everything they needed, or not, Severus didn't have any choice. It was now or never; if he didn't leave now then he would be caught. Throwing the changing bag over his shoulder and shoving his wand into the specially designed pocket within his robes he cast one more longing look at his fallen soul mate. At least she was at peace now; she wouldn't have to feel any more pain.

"Time to go," Severus whispered softly, as he ensured that Harry was safely tucked into his arm, the knitted blanket secured tightly around him. "Say goodbye to your Mama, Harry." He hated that his voice cracked slightly at that; it felt so wrong to just leave Lily there alone. However, he knew she would have been yelling at them to go already, if she had been alive to do so, telling them to run and for him to protect Harry in her stead.

Harry slept on, oblivious to what was going on around him, unaware that the last time he would lay eyes on his mother had just passed. He didn't even stir as Severus Snape disapparated, stealing him away from Godric's Hollow and changing both of their futures forever. Severus, however, felt all too aware of everything; he was aware that he had just made himself responsible for a small child and he was aware he might be followed by those who wanted the child for themselves.

He disapparated again as soon as they had apparated into field in the middle of nowhere. He did this again and again, terrified that someone, anyone, would find them. He apparated them all across England and Wales , even going across the sea to Ireland for a short while. Harry slept through it all but Severus was becoming too tired to carry on; he didn't want to risk splinching himself or hurting the baby in his arms; he just had to hope it had been enough.

It was Halloween night and the harsh October winds, which signalled the coming of the winter, were bitter against his face as he travelled. He drew Harry closer to the warmth of his body, tucking the blanket around him tighter to shield him from the elements. Still the infant didn't even stir; the sight of the tiny child made Severus' heart ache. The reality of what he had done was starting to sink in and he knew that he had made the right decision.

Though, he had to be extremely cautious. Once or twice he had passed through towns and there were rumours everywhere, whispers that Voldemort had been killed, that their tormentor was somehow gone and no one knew exactly why or how.

Severus was all too aware that the Dark Lord's loyal Deatheaters were still out there and they would be desperate to hear of any news of certainty about the whereabouts of their master. If he was caught literally holding the child that had brought about the downfall of Lord Voldemort, then they would both be killed without hesitation.

Unsure of where he was going, but knowing that he had to keep moving, Severus carried on. He was in a muggle village but that was all he could be sure of; he knew he was somewhere in England, Yorkshire he supposed, but it didn't really matter. He had to get off the streets and find somewhere to rest for the night. Being out so late in the icy winter winds would not be good for the infant, who still sleeping deeply in his arms. He drew his cloak around them as much as he could manage, the weight of the child growing increasingly heavy the longer he held him.

He knew that all of Voldemort's most loyal Deatheaters would be searching the length and breadth of the country for their master; they would want answers to their questions regarding what had happened, what had gone so terribly wrong? However, there was one family who he knew feared for their own child's safety more than their own lives and had wanted to escape the Dark Lord as much as he had.

Severus wasn't sure that he could trust them for longer than a single night but their boy was the same age as Harry, almost; Draco Malfoy had been born at the beginning of June, almost two whole months before Lily had given birth. They would have everything he needed to care for Harry. He wouldn't have to be there long at all but he knew that they would help him.

Narcissa and Lucius had wanted him as Godfather to Draco and he had accepted the honour, vowing to protect him; hopefully they would be able to do the same for little Harry. Lucius might not understand but he knew that Narcissa would. He had so few options open to him that he had to take the chance.

He took a deep breath a steadied himself and, with a great of effort, Severus Snape disapparated for the last time that evening, or so he hoped. He just had to hope that, in all of the confusion, the Malfoy's would be left alone by the authorities; at least for one night. He needed to stop, to take a breath and give himself time to think. He hadn't had even a moment to form any kind of plan when he had taken Harry into his arms and decided to leave with him.

He needed to work out what his next move was and he couldn't do that on practically no sleep, with a young child and on the run. He needed time to think everything over or neither of them was going to survive the week, maybe not even the day.

He couldn't even think any further ahead than that, not now, there were just too many uncertainties. It just wasn't safe, the whole world was dangerous and people would be looking for them; granted it wasn't likely that they would be looking for them together, but there was one thing he was sure of. He needed to remain hidden with his newly adopted son.

FGHP

Dumbledore was a man much in demand this evening. The wizarding world was in uproar. The Potters were dead and the Longbottom family had been tortured to the point where they had lost their sanity. He had been informed that Neville Longbottom had been injured, though not badly, in the attack on his parents. Everyone was demanding answers and they were demanding them from him like he was the Minister for Magic; it was, of course, to be expected given his considerable talents and knowledge .

He had taken control of the situation quickly, asking Hagrid to collect the Potter boy and to deliver him to his Aunt and Uncle's house; but it had been a huge blow to be informed that the fifteen month old, Harry Potter, was now missing. That he was not where he was supposed to have been, was extremely odd and rather infuriating; it seemed that someone was meddling in his plans, which he didn't like one bit.

Upon learning of the Potter boys disappearance, the aging man had then travelled personally to see the Longbottom's child. He had to think of something quickly before someone noticed that something was amiss. The prophecy bothered him a lot more than he would like to admit; he had a great mind, it should have been clear to him what to do and he would not tolerate being made to look like a fool.

The Dark Lord would mark him as his equal. Well Tom had clearly decided upon Harry in that respect, but the Potter boy was gone. That was when the idea struck him; he was always amazed at his own genius. Neville Longbottom would have to take his place; he would become the boy-who-lived in Harry's stead.

In the meantime he would have time to figure out what had happened at Godrics Hollow. Right now, however, there was no time; the Ministry needed answers, everybody did. It would be simple enough to convince them of what had happened, his version of events at least.

He would ensure that the wizarding world knew that Lord Voldemort had fallen in his attempts to kill the Longbottom family. Those who had actually tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom would be sent to Azkaban, without trial, and charged with the murders of Lily, James and Harry Potter.

Everyone would be too busy celebrating soon enough; no one would notice him going about his business, doing what needed to be done. He would make all the arrangements, let those that needed to be told know and he would keep the truth to himself, telling only those he trusted to keep his secret. Neville Longbottom's fate would be set in stone once he was finished setting everything into place.

If the Potter boy really was alive, which wasn't likely at this point, then he would be found eventually but it couldn't be his priority; that honour would rest with Neville. As there had been no sign of Harry anywhere, Dumbledore could only assume that he had been killed or at the very least kidnapped, but by friend or foe he couldn't be sure. The state of play being the way it was, it seemed more probable that it would have been a foe.

It didn't matter either way to Albus, as long as he had one of them, that was all that mattered. The Longbottom child would be powerful; as the son of two prominent Aurors, he made a fine candidate for becoming the hero of the wizarding world.

Harry Potter would just become another of those lost to the war, no one would miss him. Well perhaps Sirius Black but then he was the only one who knew that it had actually been Peter Pettigrew who had been the Potter's secret keeper rather than him. Sirius could easily be disposed of in Azkaban along with the other Deatheaters. No one would question it. Everyone wanted to see justice done.

Remus Lupin was too busy trying to find answers to his Werewolf curse abroad and would have no clue about what was going on until it was too late to do anything about it. By the time he got back from wherever his travels had taken him on his quest for answers it would past the point when he might have been able to stand up for Sirius.

The werewolf would of course mourn his friends and hate Sirius for his betrayal; Dumbledore didn't care about such things, as long as Remus didn't meddle in his plans he cared very little for the state of the man or how he coped with the loss of everything he held dear.

Dumbledore smiled to himself, humming happily. He had a lot of work to do but he was satisfied with his plan. He popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth, sucking upon it leisurely as he went about his business. He may not officially have been Minister for Magic but the power and the control was ultimately his and he felt giddy on it.

Oh, how he enjoyed to pull the strings of those around him, dictating their lives as if he were a puppet master. Manipulating Neville to his own purpose would be easy, he was a fresh young mind after all, easy to mould into a hero as he grew up; someone that Dumbledore could be proud of.

He was getting to be the master manipulator, a fact that he was very proud of. He had manipulated Severus almost artistically; using the man's ridiculous infatuation with Lily to ensure the man brought him any information he could gather from the Deatheaters and Voldemort.

Of course his loyalty might waver a little now in the face of her death, but Dumbledore would have no trouble pinning the blame on Black and letting Severus' intense hate of the man do the rest of the work. He was confident that he would still have a firm grip on the man's loyalty when this night was over.

FGHP

Severus Snape apparated between the tall and beautifully manicured yew hedges that bordered both sides of the driveway of Malfoy Manor, landing directly in front of the wrought-iron gates, where the wards preventing trespassers from entering began.

As a close friend of the family he could pass through them without trouble but no one could apparate within them. Harry wasn't perceived as a threat, given he was only a baby, and so the two of them were able to pass through without hassle.

The manor loomed over him ominously as he made the straight walk from the gates to the front door; the only things in his way were the lavish displays of wealth, including marble statues and albino peacocks that strutted around majestically.

The building itself was imposingly large and grand; it was rather pretentious, in his opinion, but none the less, there was no denying it suited the family well. It was a home he had visited regularly, it was one the Dark Lord believed suited his own stature and Deatheater meetings were frequently held here.

Even if Lucius wasn't home tonight then Narcissa would be; she had become somewhat obsessive about keeping young Draco out of harm's way, shielding him from the world that was becoming a dark and dangerous place to live.

She rarely left the safety of her home; she never needed to go anywhere anyway, not when everything they ever needed was brought to them by the many house elves in their service. Narcissa never wanted the Dark Lord anywhere close to her precious son and Severus could not begrudge her this; even less so now that he had Harry in his care.

Whenever the Dark Lord had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had found solitude in young Draco's nursery, which Severus knew to be warded. She was not a witch to be trifled with; she possessed strong magic and used it to protect her first born son, not only from Voldemort but also her tyrant of her husband, who had become an increasingly cruel man since their wedding day.

Severus' brain was working on overdrive as he strode purposefully toward the imposing house, trying to come up with a vague but plausible story that he could tell Narcissa when she answered the door. He didn't want to put her in any danger by telling her too much. He trusted her, they were friends but he could not tell her the identity of the child.

As he raised his hand and knocked on the large door, Severus' heart was beating hard in his chest, anxious about the welcome that he would receive. He was surprised that the loud thumping of his heart in his chest had not woken the slumbering child as he held Harry so close to him.

If Lucius was home he would not be able to linger longer than a moment. Coming here had been one hell of a risky gamble to take, one he really hoped he didn't come to regret.

As the grand door to the stately home was opened, it was neither a house elf that greeted him, nor anyone he had expected to be there. In fact the face that met him now was not one he cared to see ever again. Fellow Deatheater and occasional friend to the Malfoy family, Fenrir Greyback, stood before him, barring him entrance. The werewolf's golden eyes were darting about, scanning the terrain behind Severus, scouting for any potential threats.

"Get inside, quickly," Greyback said in his rough, bark like voice. The werewolf reached out and grabbed Severus by the front of the robes, practically throwing him through the open door by the scruff of his neck, as Greyback continued to look outside warily, as if expecting attack at any moment.

The action of the Werewolf had been so sudden and violent that baby Harry had almost toppled from Severus' arms. Steadying himself just in time, he adjusted his hold upon the child and saw that Harry slept on, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

The front door was hastily slammed shut the moment Severus and Harry were across the threshold, the sound reverberating off the walls of the large entrance hall. Severus brought the infant closer to him, covering Harry's ears so that it did not disturb the slumbering child at all.

Fenrir turned to look at the potions master, with a displeased sneer on his handsome, strong face and then his eyes drifted down to the bundle of blankets in Snape's arms; a glittering look of interest sparked in his golden eyes. Inhaling deeply, the werewolf cricked his neck and smiled, baring his teeth.

"What are you doing here Greyback?" Severus asked, feigning annoyed disinterest, all the while his insides knotted with anxiety at having the monstrous man so close to him and Harry. "The Dark Lord will be displeased to see you have deserted your post," he said, in his usual cool drawling voice, his head held high as he met the werewolf's eyes with unwavering confidence.

Severus Snape knew full well he was one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted servants, that he easily outranked the Werewolf, who could be considered, at best, a lower level Deatheater. Greyback hadn't even had the so called privilege of the Dark Mark being branded onto his left forearm; not that Fenrir cared about this at all.

The werewolf was infamous all on his own, though it was perhaps not all truth but he didn't mind the stigma that came attached to the rumors as it meant people left him alone. He had joined the ranks of Voldemort for the carnage and the bloodshed, for access to victims and the chance for revenge for what had happened to his pack. A pack that was now dead.

Fenrir had few friends and with his pack slaughtered by Ministry Wizards he had sworn to get revenge, something Voldemort had offered to him but had so far not delivered. Though, if the rumours were true and the Dark Lord was gone then it was a good excuse to escape from it, he didn't want to be under the thumb of any man, especially not Voldemort. He had plans in mind, to get away from the wizarding world and start again.

Severus drew Harry closer into his body as he recalled that Fenrir had had a disturbing obsession with young children as of late. He knew that the Werewolf had a desire to start a pack of his own and seemed to be biting young children for that purpose.

"Have you not heard, Snape?" Fenrir mocked, taking a step towards the potions master; Severus held his ground despite how uncomfortable it made him to be so close to such a vile creature.

Every instinct he had telling him to run a mile and keep Harry as far from Greyback as possible, but Narcissa Malfoy was still their best hope and that meant standing his ground. "The Dark Lord is gone," Fenrir went on, inhaling deeply again and not taking his eyes from Harry, "dead according to rumour." Though Fenrir put very little stock in rumours.

Greyback had never had the presence of a pleasant man and never pretended otherwise. On the contrary in fact and he rather enjoyed having this air about him. When you looked at him you could tell he was not the kind of man to be messed with and he liked that.

He was a big, over six feet tall, overly muscled, with dark blonde hair that fell to his shoulders with large golden eyes. He neither cared what he looked like nor came across as being well groomed. He had worn the same brown leather jacket, which reached down to just above his calves, over a bare, well defined chest since the first time Severus had laid eyes upon him. Even in the dead of winter the Werewolf never wore a shirt, the elements did not affect the species as much as it did everyone else.

"I have heard the rumour," Severus said carefully, keeping his eyes on the aggressive looking man, not liking the way that Fenrir never once took his eyes from the bundle of blankets that contained Harry.

He felt the young child stir in his arms; Fenrir's golden gaze had not faltered from the child since they had entered and this didn't change now.

The beast of a man was on some kind of vendetta against the world, seemingly wanting to populate the world with his kind after he had lost his pack. He had taken to biting children to see if they were strong enough to survive the change. Most were not strong enough, unfortunately, but those that were, were often left to fend for themselves, suffering once a month as they grew up with a monster inside of them.

What Fenrir planned to do with these poor children, Severus didn't know, nor did he care. It was none of his concern and he wouldn't waste time concerning himself with the inner workings of the beast's mind. He had other more important things on his mind and one of those was keeping Greyback away from Harry.

"I came to see if Narcissa and Lucius had any more information on the matter," Severus stated simply, thinking that this was was the plausible excuse to be at the Manor at such an hour. It was a reason that he hoped would not be questioned.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Severus turned, instinctively adjusting Harry in his arms to protect him from the approaching threat, just in case it was someone else come to hurt the infant he had sworn that he would protect.

"Good evening, Severus," Narcissa said softly as she entered the entrance hall of her home. She had heard voices and come to investigate what was going on and been relieved when she had recognized Severus' voice. She had no reason to fear the potions master.

In her arms a sleeping child lay, draped in a luxurious cashmere shawl and sucking his thumb; he had wisps of blonde hair upon his head and looked as content as could be. Draco, Snape's godson, was beautifully perfect and so clearly a Malfoy; his mother, however, looked worn and ragged as if she had not been sleeping well.

The last few months had taken its toll on Narcissa. Her somewhat deranged sister, Bellatrix had been hounding her as to why she had not been at the Deatheater meetings and the Dark Lord had been threatening the life of her child, if she did not cooperate and do as he demanded. The stresses and strains were starting to drain the life from her; the only thing she lived for was the baby in her arms for she had very little else.

"Narcissa, I am sorry to arrive unannounced," Severus began, casting a cautious eye to Fenrir, knowing that he could not speak openly in front of him. Narcissa simply failed to acknowledge the werewolf, clearly unhappy with his presence in her home. "I was hoping that you could assist me with a matter that is somewhat personal to me."

"Fenrir, could you possibly give Severus and I a moment? I realise that Lucius has asked you to protect us on this most awful of nights but I assure you that Severus means us no harm." She spoke this request coolly and with eloquent calm, it was a quality that Severus had always admired her for, to remain calm and collect whatever happened.

Fenrir Greyback looked between the two of them suspiciously. He had been summoned to Malfoy Manor in order to protect Malfoy's wife and son and, while he did not take being ordered around by anyone very well, Lucius was something akin to a friend and so he had agreed. His vow to protect the man's family was not something to be taken lightly, but there was no reason to believe Snape was a threat and so he begrudgingly nodded. Though he was somewhat reluctant to let the child in Snape's arms out of his sight.

Lucius had, of course, heard the rumours that the Dark Lord had fallen and made quick work of summoning Greyback to him. He needed someone powerful to remain with his wife and child while he salvaged his reputation and good standing at the Ministry of Magic. He planned to claim that he was under the Imperius curse and spare himself from Azkaban. However, just in case his plan failed, he had wanted someone to protect his family.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't stupid, of course, and so he had forced the Werewolf to make an Unbreakable vow; it was the only way he could ensure that Greyback wouldn't infect his wife or son with his curse. It had helped that the werewolf had been promised a generous fee for his services too.

As it happened Fenrir was just glad that vow he had made did not stretch to visitors, since the unknown child who was held in Snape's arms smelt enticingly good. He had an aroma of dark magic to him, but beneath that there was more, so much more.

He hadn't even seen if the child that Severus Snape carried was male or female but that didn't matter to him, gender and sexuality meant very little to him; as far as he was concerned there was only dominant and submissive. A powerful werewolf such as himself could scent good breeding mates and that was what Fenrir sensed in the child. He knew he would have to turn him, no matter what it took.

Only once Fenrir had reluctantly exited the room, and left them to it, did Severus breathe a little easier. It had unnerved him the way the werewolf had fixated so intently on Harry. Perhaps coming here had been a bad idea, even if he had been completely out of alternative options. Either way, Severus knew he couldn't change that now and so he had no choice by to just hope that he wouldn't regret his decision.

"I think we should take this conversation upstairs," Narcissa said before he could say anything. She was looking at him curiously, glancing occasionally at the bundle in his arms with a questioning expression that demanded answers.

Narcissa Malfoy had a good sense for trouble. Whatever the reason Severus Snape had for turning up on her doorstep this evening, she already knew that it would be neither good nor joyous; especially given that he had come with a child in his arms. She knew that he neither had a lover nor a child and therefore she could see no reason for him have this child in his care.

They would need privacy for this conversation, somewhere she knew that they couldn't be overheard; and so she led him up the nearest staircase thinking that there was only one place that she could take him where she would happily lay Draco down to rest for a while, especially with Greyback in the house.

Without question, Severus began to follow her; what else was he to do at this point? And, while she was clearly suspicious, he had no reason to believe she would bring harm to either him or Harry. She lead him to the one room in Malfoy Manor that was warded with enough protection, silencing and privacy enchantments that no one, probably not even Voldemort himself, would be able to break them; which had been her intent. The nursery.

Only once they were inside the nursery, and the door locked and warded shut, did either of them visibly relax. Narcissa moved over to the large rosewood cot and settled a sleeping Draco into it. She gazed lovingly at her son, stroking the white blonde hair fondly. The small child, suckled noiselessly on his thumb as he stirred lightly in his slumber after losing his mother's warmth but slept on without a care in the world.

"I never knew you to have a child, Severus," she said gently; her eyes still on Draco, watching him with love and unwilling to look away from her little boy. She would do anything for her child, there were no limits to her love for him. She had already taken several beatings from Lucius since giving birth, all in the name of protecting her precious boy.

"As of tonight Cissa, I have a son," Severus told her softly, reminding himself that he had to keep things vague. He cared deeply for Narcissa, they were friends but he would not put her in danger by telling her too much. It would have been selfish for him to do that, especially considering that it would also put Draco in danger too.

He knew that her mind would not be a safe place for such knowledge. He couldn't tell anyone the entire truth of the situation, not without the constant fear of being discovered. This would be his secret to keep.

He would have to make sure not to tell anyone the entire truth, but he would tell her just enough to assure her assistance; but nothing more, and then he would be gone, meaning that she would be out of danger. There was no need to put Narcissa in harm's way if he could avoid it.

"Indeed," Narcissa said, turning to him with curiosity still in her eyes, but when he made no attempts to elaborate she went on; deciding she would just have to trust his judgement and she did trust him she realised, they had been friends too long for her not to. "Settle him beside Draco, then you can rest. You look tired, Sev, have you slept at all since the last time we spoke?" she asked.

Narcissa cared for Severus dearly, he had always looked out for and protected her, shielding her from the Dark Lord when it was needed and often more frequently than her own husband had. They had been friends for a great many years and it had been an easy decision to make, when she had chosen him to be Godfather to her child; even Lucius had been more than willing to bestow the honour on the man.

She was intensely curious as to how Severus had come to have such a young child in his care but he had never kept things from her without purpose and so she knew that he would have his reasons for not sharing all the details of his current predicament.

Severus Snape had the mind of a true and devious Slytherin; but, unusually, he was also an incredibly selfless man more often than not. If he decided to conceal something then it was for very good reason. She knew him well enough to know that whatever his reasons for having this child in his care then he wasn't doing it for himself.

Their lives had, for so long, been controlled by a man whom could delve into the deepest recesses of his servants' minds, and many of those servants were little better than the Dark Lord himself. She understood all too well that sometimes ignorance was for the best.

She had, of course, learnt that the hard way, as had so many of the Deatheaters and his victims alike. She hated the terror and uncertainty they lived in, and there was very little she wouldn't have done to escape from the Dark Lords grasp, taking her son with her. However, she still held out a vain hope that her husband cared for her; although it was becoming less and less likely every time he hit her and every time he forced himself on her.

Tentatively, Severus moved forward, adjusting his grip on Harry so that he could settle the sleeping child in beside Draco. The two young boys were so vastly different to one another; Harry's hair was as dark as Draco's was blond and even their skin tones contrasted, the Malfoy child's several shades lighter making the other boy look considerably tanned by comparison, even though he too was milky white.

Carefully, Severus adjusted the bright red blanket over Harry, who had squirmed unhappily when he had been put down but didn't make a sound. Severus lingered on him a moment, unable to help himself admire how adorable the two of them looked, sleeping side by side. Narcissa stood beside her friend, smiling down at the two boys and envying their innocence.

When large green eyes flickered open Narcissa gasped at their beauty. She had seen those eyes before but she couldn't for the life of her remember where or who they had belonged to and it took her a while to realise, without Severus saying a word, who this child belonged to.

She could see the angry red scar upon his forehead, the mark of dark magic. Shaped like a lightning bolt in dark crimson, the mark was recent and would scar horribly and permanently. The young child's dark mass of raven hair was all over the place. He could easily have been Severus' child but she knew that he wasn't. Narcissa wasn't naive, nor was she stupid; she knew that whatever had happened tonight, this child had something to do with it. You didn't gain a mark like that by accident.

That Severus had come to her for help on tonight of all nights had been enough to tell her that he probably wasn't suppose to have this boy and she thought that it was probably foolish for him to have taken him. Whatever the reason for Severus having this child however, she had to trust that he was making the right choice. She trusted the man, that she knew.

"It's true, isn't it?" Narcissa whispered softly, gazing down at the two infants, Severus by her side. She reached down with one hand, grasping at Severus' their fingers lacing together innocently

"I believe so," Severus said, giving her hand a squeeze, trying his best to reassure her. "He is gone … for now."

"And you are leaving with this child," she said calmly; it wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact. It would sadden her to lose her friend but even with so few words spoken between them she could see that this was what needed to happen. This child, he would be renowned and she could see that all Severus wanted to do was protect him from that and a life that almost wouldn't be worth living with all the danger he would be in.

She had suspected that it was Severus' intention to disappear when he had turned up here with an unexplainable child in his arms. Now it was becoming increasingly clear to her that it meant he would have to leave permanently and hide away from their world, leaving her behind.

It would be the only way that he would be able to protect this boy, who she could see would need protecting from so many people. Curiosity over what had happened, and how Severus had come to have the young boy in his care without being caught, was threatening to overwhelmed her but she wouldn't allow it to tempt her; the less she knew the better.

"I am," Severus confirmed and she nodded her head, understanding why he was being so vague and her role in this evening. She knew that she would help him without question; they were friends and if the situation had been reversed then Severus would have done the same for her.

"What do you need?" she asked him gently. It wasn't much, but those three words lifted Severus' heart; it was all he needed to hear to know she would help.

Narcissa may not have known for sure the reason behind why Severus was determined to leave with this child but he was a good man and whatever his reasons behind his actions she had decided to help him. Whoever this child was, and she had her suspicions, she would be glad to help.

Both she and her husband had been in Lord Voldemort's inner circle since his rise to power, though it had not been her choice to be. Due to how close she had been to Voldemort on her husbands request, she could make an educated guess as to who the boy was and exactly how much danger he was in, even with the Dark Lord gone.

"Enough of whatever is needed to care for the child for a week," Severus responded, giving her a grateful smile, their hands still joined together. "At least until we can settle down somewhere."

He knew that she would understand and give him aid without the need for a long and complicated explanation because that was who Narcissa was. A bright, intelligent witch who was taken for granted both by her husband and the master she unwilling served.

"Severus, I will gladly help you and give you whatever you need," Narcissa told him earnestly, "but I will not permit you to leave here until you have rested," she insisted stubbornly.

She could see how exhausted the man was, he had confided in her only last week that he had not been sleeping well; it was the effect that the Dark Lord had on his followers, even on a man as well practiced in the art of Occlumency as Severus. He looked even more exhausted now than he had then; she strongly suspected he had not slept one wink the night before. She could not in good conscience allow him to leave her home in such a state of exhaustion and with a young boy to care for as well.

"I will remember your kindness, Cissa, always," he told her bringing her into him and holding her in a tight embrace. She returned the hug gratefully, the contact a comfort to her. It had been so long since she had shared anything as innocent as a hug with anyone other than her son.

Lucius was not a man who enjoyed cuddling or showing any affectionate gestures whether in public or in private. He was not an romantic or a gentle man by any stretch of the imagination, not even towards his son, but she still insisted, more to herself than anyone else that she loved him regardless. If for no other reason that for the beautiful boy he had given her, the heir to the Malfoy name and estate.

Helping Severus tonight would at least distract her from what her husband was trying to do for his family; she was concerned that he would be whisked off to Azkaban the moment he set foot in the Ministry and she would be left alone with their young son. She had no idea how self serving her husband was being as he went about the ministry, saving his own skin.

Tending to her friend gave her a purpose and a welcome distraction; she wouldn't sleep until Lucius returned home and greyback was dismissed from his position as guard dog, this task would be a good use of her time until then.

In more than one instance Severus Snape had saved her from humiliation and on more than one occasion torture as well at the hands of Lucius and the Dark Lord and so she was glad she could be of assistance to her friend tonight. She owed him this and her silence on the matter too.

FGHP

Fenrir Greyback couldn't stop thinking about the infant whom Severus Snape had brought to the Manor; he cared very little who the boy was, or where he had come from, but the scent of him had been burned into his werewolf brain irrevocably.

His mind was frantic with the desire to taste the child's blood, to sample that which ran in the veins of someone who smelled so deliciously tempting to him. That child would be bitten and infected, and he would be the one to do the honour.

He knew that the child could not be of Severus' own blood as he could smell no familial connection between them at all, but still he could not bring himself to care who the infant was. It made no difference and the only thing that was of importance now was that the child's future, when fully grown, would be as his new mate.

Fenrir had not scented anything or anyone as perfect or as pure as that child in his lifetime. Not even his last mate, who was long dead along with his two pups who had been growing in her belly and the rest of his pack. A pack that he had sworn vengeance for, revenge that Voldemort had promise and never delivered.

They had been killed by the Ministry of Magic for his apparent crimes or so he believed, there had been very little proof either way but it was clearly the work of wizards. He blamed himself every day for not doing what he should have done as the Alpha of their pack and as her mate, to protect them from harm.

He felt anger bubble in the pit of stomach as he remembered what had happened to them all, his precious pack whom he had cared for as any Alpha would. He had failed them all but he would not fail again, especially not now that the opportunity to take another mate and create another pack had arisen.

In his foolish, grief induced state he had joined Voldemort, so as to take revenge upon those that had killed his first mate and the two pups that had been growing in her belly. He had regretted that decision as soon as he had made it, of course, but that was all in the past and Voldemort was dead, if the rumours were to be believed. Everything he had seen so far led him to believe that they were true.

He was glad for the Dark Lords demise; he had hated that monster of a man more than he had hated anything in his life, including the disease that had killed his mother when he was a child. Voldemort had never smelt right, his soul fragmented and decaying. It had sickened Fenrir to see anyone in such a poor state of existence.

The Ministry was hunting him down and he had had no where else to go when his pack had been slaughtered so brutally. Werewolves were not welcomed into society but by accepting a place as one of Voldemort's henchmen it had given him a chance to get his revenge of some witches and wizards, to take his anger out on the victims he was offered and distract himself with violence.

However, in the end, none of it had helped him to forget. For years he had bitten children in the hope that they might grow up strong enough to build a new pack with, but his plans had fallen short as only a handful of them had survived.

Despite the Dark Magic, that lingered beneath the skin of the infant Snape had carried in his arms, he knew the heart that beat within was strong and pure. It would be virile enough to survive the initial bite, he was sure, and then the first change after that.

So many of the children that he had bitten had not but this one was different and Fenrir had decided that he had to lay claim to the child. He could see that when the child was fully grown he would make a fine wolf, there was no doubt about that. That was what Fenrir desired when he infected the younglings of wizards, a powerful pack of Wolves that would be stronger than his last.

Once he had bitten the youngster he would allow Snape to do whatever he planned to do, taking a back seat; he had no interest in raising the infant, he had no desire to be a father figure to anyone unless it was to his own pups.

He had something much better in mind for this particular youngling. Siring the child, giving him the blessing of a werewolf life would ensure that the youngster became like him and become strong. All he had to do was watch and wait for the opportunity to do what needed to be done and then he would just have to bide his time until the infant became fully grown and matured, only then he would step in once again.

Narcissa entered the sitting room where Fenrir had been lounging, pondering over the child, shaking him from his thoughts. She looked tired but by now it was the early hours of the morning and that was to be expected.

Narcissa was a beautiful woman, even sleep deprived with bags beneath her silver eyes but he couldn't stand her blonde hair, he much preferred brunettes. Though he still watched her carefully, it wasn't often that she was without her child and even now she seemed at a loss of what to do with herself as she moved through the room.

"Where's Snape?" Fenrir asked curiously, trying to keep all the tension and impatience out of his voice. He actually cared very little for Snape but he knew that Snape would never leave the child.

"Resting," Narcissa replied curtly, her mind clearly busy with other thoughts. She cared very little for Greyback, she knew that he would not hurt her, could not, thanks to the unbreakable vow that Lucius had insisted on. She had no fear in regards to turning her back on the monstrous man.

The two of them had never been the best of friends and he doubted they ever would be. It was Lucius who Fenrir was acquaintances with; neither man fully trusted anyone, so their acquaintance was one of convenience more than anything else.

Narcissa, on the other hand, merely accepted the werewolf's presence because of her husband, who she knew was only trying to protect his family. However just because she was happy to tolerate him did not mean she had to be overly courteous to him. Narcissa distrusted Greyback because of his love of biting and infecting children. She knew that he had made the vow not to hurt her or Draco, and yet she still could not bring herself to trust him.

"Is he staying long?" Fenrir demanded, watching the woman carefully.

He found himself thinking that he too could do with a rest but he would not leave his two wards unprotected, even for a moment, not until Lucius returned. He was nothing if not professional in everything he undertook, plus he had been told that he would be paid handsomely for his troubles.

Fenrir had welcomed the news that Severus was resting, it would mean the child he had brought with him would be without a guardian until he awoke. This was his opportunity, he just had to take it when no one was likely to stop him.

"Long enough," Narcissa said, "he has asked me to gather a few things for him before he leaves."

Fenrir nodded courteously as she bustled off to do what she needed to do; the woman never seemed comfortable in his presence, he had noticed, but that wasn't particularly unusual and he was hardly offended. Not many people were comfortable being around him, either because of his reputation, which was grossly over exaggerated, or what he was.

Greyback, realising that now might be his only opportunity, took his chance; the child would be sleeping and unprotected. Severus was resting and Narcissa was busy doing whatever the potions master had asked of her. He smirked to himself, anticipation brewing inside him as he stole silently from the room and up the stairs.

He edged his way slowly along the corridor, following the scent of the child he desired, past many doors, the delectable scent which hung in the air, almost intoxicating his senses directing him towards the nursery.

The wards around the room would have no effect on him; it was something which Lucius had insisted upon, so that he would be able to go anywhere and everywhere in the manor. The argument for this had been that if he couldn't enter a room then he would never be able to fully protect them if an intruder broke in, which was why Narcissa had eventually bent to the will of her husband and allowed Fenrir through the wards that surrounded Draco's bedroom, though she had done so reluctantly.

It was this that had brought about the casting of the unbreakable vow too, so that she could be reassured that the Werewolf wouldn't hurt her baby or infect him with his curse. He pressed his hand on the door and inhaled deeply, a smile forming on his face; yes, this was where they had predictably brought the boy.

Standing at the threshold of the room he pushed open the heavy oak door. Moonlight flooded in through the window as the curtains had not been drawn this evening. The room was huge, the rose wood crib, at the centre point of the space, where the heir of the name and fortune of Malfoy lay. Tonight, however, he was not alone, curled up beside him was another boy and they both slept peacefully.

Severus had fallen asleep in Narcissa's nursing chair in the corner of Draco's room; exhaustion had overcome him but he had refused to leave the room where Harry lay sleeping. He had been too afraid of going anywhere just in case something was to happen and he wouldn't be able to reach Harry in time.

Severus, however, couldn't have imagined the horror that was now creeping up on the precious bundle that he had sworn to protect, while he slumbered only a few feet away. A horror that was about to alter the course of both their lives forever.

The werewolf was not pleased to see the man had stubbornly remained in the room with the child but it did nothing to change his plans; he knew what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him. Moving, as swiftly and as silently as he could, Fenrir crossed the nursery, he took great care not to tread on any squeaky floorboards for fear of waking up the slumbering potions master and have his plan foiled at the last moment.

It only took a few paces of Fenrir's long broad legs to reach the middle of the room and when he did he peered over the rose wood crib bars. His golden eyes fixated on the dark haired child; the scent was even more intoxicating now that he was able to get closer. He took a deep lungful of the aroma and quivered with undiluted excitement. This was the child that he had been waiting for.

He brought a large hand down to gently stroke the mass of raven hair atop the boy's head. As he came into contact with the infant, large green eyes opened and fixated on him. Fenrir was surprised that there was no fear there, simply a glittering curiosity. This child was unique, that was for sure. In fact he was the first youngling that had not wailed for its parents at the sight of him. Oh yes, it was clear that this child was exactly what Fenrir was looking for.

The small hand of the child reached up to touch his own; there was a gleam of joy in the brilliantly intense emerald eyes and a contented grin upon the child's face. Fenrir gently clasped the tiny fingers in his grip, leaning over the bars of the cot, licking his sharp teeth, coating them with his infectious saliva.

It was regretful almost that he would have to break the skin and draw blood for the infection to be effective, which would surely make the boy cry but he knew that it must be done if he were to achieve his goal. He had done this many times before, he knew how to infect a person without injuring them too badly and he didn't want to scar his future mate at all.

One nip was all it took, his sharp front teeth, coated with infected saliva sinking into the soft flesh of the pad of the baby's left index finger. The baby screamed, of course he was bound to, as Fenrir had broken the skin and had tasted blood upon his tongue. He savoured it, enjoying the metallic taste as he lapped up every drop that he could, committing it to memory as well as the scent.

The instant that the little boy's shrill cries pierced the air, Severus Snape was on his feet, wide awake and with his wand drawn. Greyback let out a harsh laugh because he had already succeeded, it was too late and the deed had been done.

Horrified understanding dawned on Severus' face as he fired a stunning spell at the werewolf in a rage; infuriated with himself that he had fallen asleep and let his guard down, putting Harry at risk. He had been so foolish to even rest his eyes for a moment and give such a monster a chance to get close to Harry.

His heart sunk as he realised that he had failed so badly at protecting the child already. He was ashamed of himself and he knew that Lily would be too. The precious child that he thought he would be protecting by taking him from Godric's Hollow was now a werewolf, forever cursed and it was entirely his fault.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does some growing up.

Chapter Two

“What have you done?” Severus bellowed as Fenrir laughed, picking himself up from the floor, where the force of Snape's spell had put him. Harry’s cries and Snape’s booming shout had also woken Draco, whose screams only added to the ruckus as Narcissa ran into the room; a look of horror on her face, fearful about what had happened andscared for the safety of her son.

 

“Nothing you can do now,” Greyback said with a mocking bark like laugh as he glared at Severus with the glint of a challenge in his stunning golden eyes. He grinned and Severus could clearly see that his front teeth had a slightly red staining to them. The sight of it made him feel sick to his stomach. Precious Harry’s blood was still upon his lips and he wanted to kill him for that.  What had he done in bringing Harry here, to this place? How could he have let it happen? How could he have been so careless as to fall asleep when he knew that they were not safe? He swore that he would never be that careless with the young child ever again.

 

Narcissa rushed to the large crib in the centre of the room and scooped out the red faced blonde child, trying to sooth him and stop his tears and screaming. Her eyes fixed on the other child, fresh blood upon his hand as he whimpered, wanting to be picked up. She looked at the tiny infant, mouth agape in shock, staring in horror as she it dawned on her what had happened and what the Werewolf, who Lucius had sworn to her could be trusted, had done to such a small and defenceless toddler. Instantly she scanned over Draco, checking for any injuries though she knew in her heart there would be none because otherwise Greyback would be dead. He had only infected the other child.

 

“Severus …” Narcissa said as Snape came forward to gather Harry into his arms. She could see that he was practically trembling with the effort to controlhis rage.

 

His heart sunk like it was made of lead when he saw the spilt blood. He had been so foolish and reckless taking the boy from Godrics Hollow and now Lily’s son, the last tiny fragment of her, was irreversibly infected with the Lycanthropy curse. There was no other reason that Fenrir would have bitten him and drawn blood without killing, he was too much of an experienced Werewolf not to infect those that he intended to. There was no escaping the fact that the precious child he had wanted so badly to protect would now be a Werewolf. He had failed Lily and he had failed Harry too. He would never forgive himself for allowing this to happen.

 

“I have to leave,” Severus declared suddenly, glaring hatefully at Greyback who was doing nothing but smiling in triumph that he had succeeded with his intended goal. He ran his tongue across his teeth, the faint trace of blood tasting wonderful upon his tongue. The child indeed would be something special, his blood tasted beautiful.

 

Severus rested a still sobbing Harry upon his hip, the small child burying his head into the nape of Snape’s neck as he continued to cry. The potions master inspected the left index finger carefully so not to aggravate the child any further. The injury was neither deep nor life threatening, it would stop bleeding of its own accord soon enough. The young boy didn’t need a healer but everyone in the room was aware that the real damage that had been done could not be seen. He could see the pity in Narcissa's eyes as she looked at them, hold Draco desperately close to her chest, rocking him gently in an attempt to calm him.

 

Fenrir stood back, watching the two of them carefully. He clutched his wand within his jacket pocket, fully prepared to defend himself against the two of them if he needed to. However neither Severus nor Narcissa seemed overly interested in him. They were both too busy tending to their crying children to notice much about what he was doing.  Taking his chance he familiarised himself with the unique scent of his child to make it easier to track him and now he would forever remember him as being a part of his new pack.

 

Severus had never felt such rage nor had he experienced such guilt or overwhelming feelings of failure, not even when his abusive father still lived. He wanted to lash out, violently; to kill the self-satisfied Alpha Werewolf, who seemed to be so cheerful in regards to what he had done. However there was another urge within him, a stronger one, that told him he needed to get little Harry as far away from the odious man as possible.

 

As much as he would have gladly served a life sentence in Azkaban with the dreaded dementors for killing the beast that had dared to touch his son, he knew that it wouldn’t solve anything. Harry would still be a Werewolf and he would not feel any better for taking his revenge. He was no murderer, he wasn’t like Voldemort or any of the other deatheaters. Killing did not come easy to him no matter how much anger and resentment he felt towards the person on the receiving end.

 

Severus Snape had always been a fighter however, he was never one to shy away from danger or from an altercation with anyone and he would always defend himself and those that he loved; not even the Dark Lord himself would have quashed this instinct from him.

 

However when it was not just him, when it was something as precious as a child that was endangered, especially when it was Lily’s child that was involved; he knew that he had to run, and run as far as he could to ensure that no further danger could befall the precious bundle wrapped protectively in his arms. For whatever reason Fenrir Greyback couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. It was an uneasy atmosphere in the room as the Werewolf looked upon the innocent child with a hunger that Severus could not identify but it worried him.

 

“Everything you asked of me is in a package on the table,” Narcissa said, her voice wavering, she was in shock, horrified at what had transpired, hating the Werewolf all the more for his inexcusable actions. If her assumptions regarding the identity of the child were correct then the poor child was going to have a difficult enough life as it was without this hanging over him as well. She admired Severus for having the courage to take the child away from all of that. It was admirable, that was for sure, and she couldn’t regret more the fate that had befallen on the poor boy.

 

She did not envy Severus for the unrequited love he had had throughout his life towards muggleborn Lily Evans; she did not even judge him for choosing to take this particular path with his life, taking a child that had been left orphaned so that he might have a better life. Narcissa could only hope that if anything happened to her and Lucius that Draco would have been protected and as loved as little Harry Potter would now be, thanks to Severus. She had heard Lucius talk about the boy often enough, she knew the intentions the Dark Lord had against the infant. It had always made her feel sick to think that the Dark Lord would want to harm such an innocent creature as a defenceless baby, especially when the child in question was only two months younger than her own son.

 

Greyback stood back, shrinking into the corner of the room as if he expected retribution from the potions master. He didn’t fancy having to deal with curses being thrown at him. Not that they would have had much effect on him. As a werewolf it gave him a thicker hide when it came to spells, curses and jinxes. It would take a lot to bring him down but he still felt pain. Plus he was here to do Lucius Malfoy a favour and he couldn’t very well fulfil that promise if he was duelling with another for unrelated reasons.

 

Narcissa looked to her dear friend with pity and apologies as he thanked her again for her kindness. He didn’t look at Greyback again, he physically couldn’t, not without risking his temper flaring and losing control of himself.  He swept from the room, black robes billowing out behind him as he made to flee Malfoy Manor with the small child in his arms. He wouldn’t have been able to rein in the anger that bubbled ferociously inside of him had he caught another glimpse of the smug Werewolf. If he ever saw the man again when he didn’t have the young child on his hip then he would kill the beast and make him regret the day that he had ever dared to touch the young boy.

 

He found a small package, neatly wrapped up, exactly where Narcissa had said it would be. He thanked Merlin that Narcissa was such a wonderful woman that cared for him. He didn’t know what he would have done without her. Though that was a question that he hoped he would never have to discover the answer to. If only Fenrirhadn’t have been here tonight; if only Lucius had asked someone else to watch over his family while he went about his business at the Ministry of Magic, saving his skin.

 

However he knew there was no point in dwelling over thoughts that began with ‘if only’. He had already done enough of that when considering Lily and if only she had ended up with him rather than James. He couldn’t go down that road again, not now that he had Harry to take care of. He would not resort to being the closed off man that had been forced into spying for the side of the light by Albus Dumbledore. He would be a kind and compassionate father, so unlike his own and  he would raise Harry as his son and protect him from Dumbledore and the deatheaters that remained free from Azkaban.

 

As for the Werewolf curse, well he was at least a skilled potions master and would be able to brew a potion to help with the Lycanthropy. Harry would have to take it daily for the rest of his life and that thought gutted Severus.

 

Ever since Remus Lupin had asked him to see if he could find a way to supress the Werewolf transformations, Severus had been working on a more drastic form of the existing Wolfsbane potion. Of course it was all theory so far and he should have sent his notes regarding the new potion to the Ministry of Magic for approval, something he had fully intended to do before tonight. However now that he was officially on the run and not wanting to be found it was no longer an option.

 

Of course he was more than competent in his chosen profession and was sure that the potion wouldn’t have had any problems passing the many tests the Ministry would have put it through. The only issue was the possible side effects, however he had designed the potion to be taken daily and been overly cautious in what had gone into it. Severus would make doubly sure about it and then he would start giving it to his adopted son. He didn’t want to have to watch as Harry suffered through the gut wrenchingly painful changes once a month. If this new potion could stop them or make them slightly less painful then he was going to give it to him, with Ministry approval or not.

 

The poor defenceless child had stood no chance against the infamously brutal Werewolf. He would make sure that Harry had at least something close to the life that he would have had if Lily and James were alive. The child would be treasured and he would be loved. Severus would do anything it took to ensure that Harry was taken care of to the fullest extent. This potion would be key to giving him a normal as possible upbringing.

 

Plans began to formulate in his mind. He even thought of a place to go where they might be able to settle permanently. Of course he would have to educate the child at home. There was no chance that he would ever get away with sending him to Hogwarts or any other wizarding school for that matter. Dumbledore would know who he was in a heartbeat and Severus would not put Harry directly in harm's way like that again. It would be a long and hard road raising the young wizard but he was determined to do the very best job that he could do. He wasn’t about to disgrace Lily’s memory by doing anything less.

 

FGHP

 

Albus Dumbledore was furious. There was no trace of Severus Snape anywhere; he knew that the man would need time to grieve upon hearing the news that his beloved Lily was dead but to disappear entirely was ridiculous. He stormed through the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a foul mood, however there was no sign of the potions master anywhere.

 

He had, of course, considered the possibility that Snape had vanished with the child, as his Order members had searched that house in Godrics Hollow from top to bottom without finding a single trace of the boy who had brought about the downfall of Tom Riddle. Of course it was a ludicrous thought; Severus Snape despised children, he would never take a child that wasn’t his own, especially a child that was half James Potter, a man whom he had always hated. Albus had done the paternity test himself in secret to ensure that Harry was James’ boy, not fully trusting Lily. No, Snape couldn’t have done anything like that, the potions master simply needed time to grieve; he wouldn’t have been foolish enough to take the child, of that Albus was sure.

 

The headmaster wouldn’t have put it past his potions master to do something as reckless as take his own life however. He was all for the power of love but Lily had been the only reason that he had risen from bed in the morning since he was a small child. Now that she was gone Severus had nothing left. Aside from his use as a spy, a position the headmaster had blackmailed the professor into, Albus didn’t care much for Severus’ fate. The information gathered by Severus could be obtained another way if necessary, as long as the body didn’t start to decompose in the school then he really didn’t care either way if the professor was alive or dead.

 

Neville Longbottom was his main and, more or less, only concern for the moment; he had to take precedent. Albus had already started to tell everyone, the media included, that it had been Neville that had been the child to bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort rather than Harry Potter. Every witch and wizard across the country had been celebrating in his honour.

 

No one questioned Dumbledore’s word, he was respected and honoured throughout the wizarding community, they had no reason to question anything he said. It was a widely known fact that he was in regular correspondence with the Minister of Magic, who more often than not took heed of his advice. If he told them that Bellatrix Lestrange and a host of other deatheaters murdered the Potter family while Voldemort tortured the Longbottom’s into insanity before turning on their young son who survived the killing curse directed at him, which had rebounded and taken out the Dark Lord instead, then why would anyone question it?

 

He would never admit to losing a child, especially one as important, as Harry Potter was to the cause. His pride and overinflated ego would just not allow it. Harry was dead as far as anyone else was concerned. He had been killed by deatheaters along with his parents, Lily and James, in a tragic attack. It was a horrible loss to the wizarding world, of course, but one that couldn’t have been avoided. Soon people would forget them, Neville was the one that would matter. Every child in their world would know his name.

 

Everything was going according to his brilliant plan. Sirius Black had reacted as rationally as Albus had expected him to and had gone after Peter Pettigrew without any hesitation or forethought. Whatever had happened between the two old school friends was of no consequence now as Peter was presumed dead, as only the index finger of his right hand had been found. Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban without a trial, charged with the death of all three Potter’s; and with Pettigrew’s murder not to mention the deaths of twelve muggles  as well. One less problem for him to worry about, a situation that had worked out more convenient  than the headmaster could have hoped for.

 

Remus Lupin had not received the news as of yet and Albus was, at least for the moment, happy to keep him in the dark about the specifics of what had happened. He was apparently in Bulgaria currently with a pack of Werewolves trying to seek answers in regards of his monthly affliction. Lupin was always seeking answers of some description and had desperately, though rather foolishly, dreamt of finding a cure for the Lycanthropy disease, something that Albus thought would be impossible to do.

 

Either way it would still be a few days before he received the owl informing him of the tragic recent events that had seen him left as the only Marauder not killed or imprisoned. He would be devastated at the loss of young Harry but that was of no consequence to Dumbledore, if anything Albus hoped that it would encourage Lupin to become a more loyal  and active member of the Order of the Phoenix, instead of chasing answers around the world seeking things that were just not out there to find.

 

Voldemort already had Werewolves on his side, brutal, vicious, child killing creatures. Remus wasn’t like them but Dumbledore would still have liked to have a Werewolf in the inner circle of the Order to boost ranks and make them more powerful.  If there was one thing that Albus craved more than anything then it was power and control.

 

Neville had been placed in the care of his Grandmother, seeing as his parents had been so heartlessly tortured that they had lost their minds in the attack against them. The healer at St Mungos who had dealt with their admission to the wizarding medical facility had informed him that there was a slim possibility that the Longbottom’s might one day gain back their minds with a lot of medical help and healing.

 

To anyone else this would have been wonderful news however it was nothing of the kind to the Headmaster. He swiftly bound the two prominent Auror’s to remain in the state they were currently in. It would not do to have them regain any level of their former sanity. He couldn’t have them telling anyone that it had actually Bellatrix Lestrange that had tortured them rather than Voldemort. It would have ruined his well thought out and prepared plans.

 

Bellatrix Lestrange herself and a number of other deatheaters that had been loyal to the Dark Lord had been rounded up and sent to the wizarding prison for indefinite sentences. Albus was only saddened that he couldn’t get all of them into the wizarding prison. There was nothing he could have done when Lucius Malfoy claimed the Imperius curse as so many of them had. Those slimy excuses for witches and wizards would go free. However Dumbledore wasn’t going to forget, he would keep a close eye on them and ensure that if they tried anything then they would be in a cell in Azkaban faster than they could blink.

 

Fenrir Greyback had been another of them to slip through the fingers of the Ministry as the Deatheaters had been rounded up. He had gone into hiding after being thrown out of the Malfoy household. Narcissa hadn’t dared to tell her husband about the child that Fenrir had bitten because he would have asked questions. It wouldn’t have been a secret for long if Lucius discovered that Severus had taken the Potter boy and gone on the run. She wouldn’t put her friend, whom she had helped, in that much danger. Once Severus had left, Narcissa had retreated into her bedroom with her son and allowed the Werewolf to stand guard outside the door.

 

Greyback had left the moment that Lucius Malfoy had returned home. His mind had been racing. He would have to track the scent of the potions master and the child he had taken. That young boy would need protecting, Fenrir was sure of that. He was unique, special and that scent had been delectable. He would rebuild his pack and by the time the child came of age it would be a strong unit; something that they could all be proud to be a part of. That child, regardless of who he was now, would become part of the pack at sixteen and eventually would become his mate, the second highest position in the pack seeing as he was Alpha.

 

As soon as he tracked down where the wizard had taken the youngling he would ensure that someone was watching over the boy at all times. He would protect what was his at any cost but he had to be the Alpha to his pack he intended to build first and foremost. If he was an absent leader then his position would be easily challenged, something he wanted to avoid if it was at all possible. The infant would have to grow up before he became a part of the Pack. He did not want young pups unless they were his own. He was certain that leaving his bitten children in the care of witches and wizards would be fine. The only magic trick against werewolves they had was a feeble potion that barely did anything against the gift that was Lycanthropy. He was under no delusion that they would all survive into adult hood but if they couldn’t survive then they weren’t any good to him anyway. He only wanted the strongest in the Pack. There was no room for weakness.

 

The fall of the Dark Lord had given Fenrir the opportunity to escape the servitude he had found himself in with Tom Riddle after his first pack had fallen foul to wizards. It had been a dark path he had followed then and had deeply regretted it, all apart from the access to those that would be strong enough to survive a bite from him. That was something that he didn’t regret because it was this that had led him to that child, the one that held so much promise. Now however was the time for him to rebuild his Pack; make a strong, secure home away from the prejudice and violence of wizards. He would need to have something to offer the young one when it came time for him to join the Pack.

 

FGHP

 

Years passed by and it was peaceful. No sign of Voldemort arose and the world moved on. The name Potter was almost completely forgotten, the monument to their memories erected in Godrics Hollow but nothing more was done, and thoughts were rarely spared for little Harry, who supposedly lost his life that night. The name Neville Longbottom became infamous. History books were written about how an eighteen month old baby had been able to bring down the darkest wizard known to man. Everyone celebrated him and Dumbledore sat back in smug satisfaction as the young boy's magic grew under the praise and tutelage of several Auror’s.

 

Away from prying eyes Severus Snape raised Harry Potter as his own, both of them keeping their forenames but both using Prince as their surname, Severus borrowing his mother’s maiden name so that they could start their lives again. The eighteen month old infant turned into a handsome young boy, who was very competent at everything he did, magical or otherwise. Under Severus’ watchful eye he practiced spell work and potions, he mastered occlumency with ease, produce a patronus in the form of a stag and could even transform into an animagus by the time he was eleven years old, which curiously was a falcon.

 

Of course he was still having to take the dreaded Wolfsbane potion daily, which Severus had successfully managed to improve to ease the monthly werewolf transformations though he still ended up in a cage in their basement once a month;, a cage with silver bars.

 

Severus had worked hard to improve the Wolfsbane potion enough that the transformations were painless and the werewolf you became was docile and almost tame. The cage Harry was resided to once a month was just a precaution. As far as Severus knew there had been no adverse effects but then he had never used his adopted son as a lab rat, having only wanted him to lead a relatively normal life and therefore, given that Harry had seemed in good health, had not tested for adverse effects to the new and improved Wolfsbane potion he had created.

 

Snape was very proud of his son. He couldn’t quite believe how wonderfully talented the boy was. Despite the Lycanthropy curse, that ravaged his body, he was a well-adjusted child. He, of course, asked questions, as any boy would. Severus would often tell him stories about his mother, Lily, and of how kind and beautiful she had been. Though Harry noticed that his father always closed up when he mentioned how he had come to be bitten and become a werewolf. He learnt very quickly that he was never going to be told that particular story. It was clearly far too painful for his father to talk about and Harry respected that because he respected him.

 

“Dad, can I go out with Clay this afternoon?” Harry asked, he was hoping to catch his father in a good mood. Severus didn’t much like Clayton Danes however he had no reason to distrust him either. Clayton was just a boy who was tutored at home by his over protective father. He was the same age as Harry and even Severus could admit that his son needed to socialise with other children that were his own age and magically inclined.

 

Severus folded the Daily Prophet in half, looking over at his eleven year old son with his untameable jet black hair that fell to his shoulders and was always tied back in a scruffy pony tail. Thankfully he had never needed glasses, though Severus presumed that was because of his Lycanthropy but it meant that the vivid green eyes shone, almost blinding him just the way Lily’s had. It was mid-June, the beginning of the summer months and his young son was nearing his twelfth birthday.

 

“It’s two days before the full moon,” Severus reminded Harry carefully.

 

“I know, I’ll be extra careful, please can I go?”

 

Severus sighed, Harry knew all too well that the sweet and innocent act would usually get him what he wanted. His father was strict but not so much that it made his life unbearable. Harry knew that he was just protective. Their constant moving around when he was younger had shown him that. This time however they were settled and Harry even had a friend, he was not about to mess it up.

 

“Be back before dark and no magic,” Severus warned with a stern look and watched as his adopted son smiled with glee, flinging his arms around his Dad’s neck, chanting his thanks several times and crushing the wizarding newspaper between them before charging off out the back door, presumably to meet Clayton.

 

With a deep sigh, Severus straightened out his paper and continued to read the rather worrying article. Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived was dead. The report that Dumbledore had given on the matter was that it was a tragic accident, something Severus found extremely hard to believe. The scheming headmaster was never out of control enough to allow for accidents like this to happen.

 

Lord Voldemort had apparently taken up residence inside a teacher with the aims of stealing and using the Philosophers Stone to lengthen his life. Neville and a group of his friends had gone to try and stop him but in the process Neville, a slight, eleven year old boy had died. Severus was glad that Harry had asked to go out this afternoon because Severus needed to be alone with his thoughts.

 

All he could think was that could have been Harry. He was now certain that he had made the right choice in taking Lily’s son away from the meddling ways of Albus Dumbledore. If he hadn’t then Harry would be the one who was dead. He would at least have been embroiled in it somehow but thankfully Harry was safe, he had never set foot inside of Hogwarts. As far as Harry was concerned he couldn’t go to a wizarding school because of his Lycanthropy and that was how Severus wanted it to remain.

 

It was fortunate that Dumbledore had arrived just in time to ensure that the Dark Lord had been unable to obtain the Stone and the article in the Prophet made the old man sound like a hero. Severus supposed he was; the Dark Lord had been thwarted in his attempts to come back from the dead, something that Severus Prince was very grateful for. Having that horrible creature back and at full strength again would have been disastrous seeing as he knew the truth about what had happened that night at Godrics Hollow.

 

Dumbledore had spun his elaborate web of lies, allowing him to put another defenceless young boy in Harry’s place for his own personal gain. If Voldemort were to come back then the secret that Harry was alive would not remain that way for long. The Dark Lord would have known that Neville was not the boy whom he had tried to kill, a fact that Severus was sure Albus knew all too well. However it was now clear that the Dark Lord was trying to return and another attempt to return to full strength would not be far behind this first one now he had made his intentions clear.

 

The problem was however that now that the Longbottom boy was dead the old meddling man would need another hero to take his place. Severus did not feel too threatened by this just yet considering it had been announced publically that all three Potter’s had lost their lives that Halloween night. He had some time and he would ensure that Harry remained safe and out of the headmaster's selfish reach. They were protected by enchantments and other spells carefully put into place by the potions master so they couldn’t be tracked magically. However these were not infallible and were only really a stalling tactic.

 

FGHP

 

Over the ten years where Harry had grown up with Severus, Fenrir Greyback had successfully staked his claim on some woodland territory in the north of England, though it was by no means perfect nor completely safe yet but it was a work in progress and would one day become their permanent home. The numbers in his pack had swollen to four so far, himself included. He had his beta wolf and second in command, Damon whom he had intrusted to keep a watchful eye on Harry. He’d also sent with him Clayton, a young pup whom he had bitten. Clayton was the same age as Harry and Fenrir had hoped that the two boys would be friends.

 

The only other pack member so far was Callie, Damon’s younger sister. Their history was tragic, both of them bitten by their father who had had no idea what was happening to him at the time of his first change after being bitten. He had killed their mother in a savage rage the first time he had turned before attacking and biting his children too. Damon and Callie had had a third sibling, another sister but she had not survived the first change as so many didn’t.

 

The new territory however was a fresh start for all four of them. They had all been magical before they had been bitten and all of them had managed to retain their wands. All except for Clayton who despite having magical blood running in his veins had been disowned by his parents before they even bought him a wand. Fenrir had taken him into the pack as a pup, breaking his own rule about not wanting them unless they were his own. He had entrusted the care of the youngling to Damon who had taken the young boy in and raised him.

               

They used their magic to ward the boundaries of their territory to keep danger away. As werewolves they preferred to sleep outside, being in doors felt very claustrophobic to them. Sleeping under the stars as a pack was what kept them sane and grounded. Being surrounded by stone walls for too long was liable to send any werewolf a little loopy. Their bodies were more robust than that of humans, the elements not bothering them as much, though they used furs and hides from the animals they hunted in the winter to ward off some of the cold and the snow.

 

“We’ll hunt tonight,” Fenrir grunted to Callie as he entered the small clearing where they had been sleeping. It wasn’t cold currently as they were approaching the summer months but they would need a much bigger pack to ensure warmth when the winter weather began to hit. “The cave is running low on meat.”

 

“Yes Alpha,” Callie replied curtly as she stood up from the ground where she had been sat brooding. She had been missing her brother, he had been gone for a long while on a mission from the Alpha but she would not question it. Alpha’s orders were final and he shouldn’t have to explain them. It was however the longest she had ever been away from her older brother since they had become werewolves and she couldn’t help but miss him.

 

“We’ll start down up the larger of the two streams, the deer should still be gathered there, we can round one of them up between the two of us I’m sure.” Again Callie nodded but this time remaining silent. He eyed her with suspicion but didn’t ask her what was wrong, he knew how much she missed her brother.

 

It was a struggle for the pack to be split in half, Fenrir and Callie warding and marking out their new territory while Damon and Clayton watched over Harry, who was too precious to be left without a guard. The Alpha couldn’t risk anyone else finding out how wonderfully unique Harry was and laying claim to him. Fenrir was a jealous and possessive man and didn’t like anyone touching his things. Harry, at least in Fenrir’s mind, belonged to him and would fight for him if that was what it took.

 

FGHP

 

Severus Prince looked on from the front door of his home as Damon, a large, muscle bound man with dark brown hair and steely grey eyes said goodbye to little Harry who was growing up so fast. Soon he would be twelve and it was a thought that scared Severus, who couldn’t understand where the time had gone.

 

He watched with a fondness as Harry and Clayton joked around, laughing and play fighting with one another. The two young ones startling similar in appearance, though Clayton’s hair was a couple shades lighter than Harry’s own raven locks and his eyes brown rather than emerald green.

 

Severus found himself glad that the two of them had found one another. Damon and Clayton had travelled here from America and before coming to England had only vaguely heard the name Neville Longbottom and the Potter’s were not even fractionally as well known. It meant that he had nothing to worry about when it came to them finding out who they were. He knew that Harry would be heartbroken if they had to leave their home and his new found friend behind. However he kept a careful eye on the two boys, cautiously protective of his adoptive son. He would never be able to completely trust anyone until they stopped running and no longer had to hide.

 

“Good evening Severus,” Damon said as he strolled down the garden path, reaching the potions master and offering his hand to shake, which Severus took gladly; he liked the man, he might even have gone so far as to call them casual acquaintances.

 

“Evening Damon,” Snape said with a warm smile as they shook hands. Severus would always be more trusting of a man with a strong handshake and there was no doubting that Damon had one.

 

The two men watched over their children as the two young ones laughed and pretended to rough house all the while charging around the garden like the carefree eleven year old boys that they were. With the news that Severus had read that afternoon in regards to the passing of Neville Longbottom he couldn’t help but feel as if the calm of their world would soon shatter irreversibly.

 

There was another war coming, he could feel it in his gut, it felt how it did before. They would soon be facing the return of Lord Voldemort but he was determined that he would keep Harry safely away from it all. He didn’t want his son to have to face the horrors of battle, war, and more than likely death as well, so early in his life; not again. Dumbledore was not going to get his hands on the young boy, Severus was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter Spoilers in this section*
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry there is so much scene setting at the moment but it has to be done because without Harry going to Hogwarts and living with Severus instead of his Aunt and Uncle everything changes. I'd rather not throw you guys in at the deep end. There should be only one more chapter of scene setting and by the end of chapter three we should have begun the story properly. 
> 
> If you have any questions about how anything has worked so far please don't hesitate to ask. You can find me on facebook and ask as many questions as you like about the world where Neville Longbottom is the rather unsuccessful chosen one. I have most of it figured out but obviously I can't fit it all in without weighing the chapter down with way too much information and boring you all to death. 
> 
> I will be posting explanations and such on my facebook page and profile, I have a lot more detail about how Neville came to die when he came up against Voldemort for the first time, which wouldn't have worked within this chapter or in fact anywhere in the story.


	3. Time has passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is passing for Severus and Harry and events out of their control are about to start dictating their lives ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see BickyMonster is now a co-author of this story. We are working together tirelessly to make sure this story is amazing for you. 
> 
> Thank you again to Bicky and our second beta LJ Stonehocker. 
> 
> We all hope you enjoy this chapter. :-D

Chapter Three – Time has passed

Time moved forward and the wizarding world grieved for their fallen hero, he had brought about the downfall of the Dark Lord when he was only eighteen months old and then had been killed at his hands at the young age of eleven. Even though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had failed in his attempt to return it had brought about old fears that it might just one day happen. However now there was no boy-who-lived to prevent it from happening. In fact the only one left alive that Voldemort feared was Albus Dumbledore, a frail old man who was currently held up at Hogwarts scheming and planning. No one knew what it was that he was doing and no one much cared either. With the death of a first year student two years in a row under his care, faith in him was beginning to crumble.

 

The loss of Neville had hit him hard and the lie that he had told the wizarding world that all Potter’s, including baby Harry, had all been killed that Halloween night was truly backfiring on him now. He had never expected for the chosen one to be so callously reckless with his own life and to die when he was only eleven years of age. Now he either had to find proof that Harry really was dead or to track him down and force him to do what was necessary in order to protect the wizarding world just in case Tom found a way to return.

 

Finding the proof he needed that the boy was indeed dead, or else tracking down the boy, would be difficult, seeing as he could recruit no one to help him and he had no idea where to start. It might take years but he was nothing if not determined. Without Longbottom at his disposal he needed someone who could take Neville’s place.

               

Harry Prince meanwhile turned twelve and carried on with his magical education at home under the tutelage of Severus Prince. Thanks to his father’s dedication and resounding patience Harry thrived and his magical ability soared to that of a Hogwarts fifth year at the very least if not further. Severus was hugely dedicated to his son’s magical education, he was bright and capable especially when he put his mind to it.

 

His friendship with the Clayton boy only became stronger. The two of them were the best of friends and it lightened Severus’ heart to see his son form a close bond with another, something he had always failed at as a child himself unless you counted Lily, who had been his only companion growing up. He was immensely proud of his son, there was no questioning that. He was growing into a handsome and charming young man, even at the age of twelve this was evident. However Severus was still mistrusting of the Danes’ family and kept a watchful eye on them just in case they figured out who he and Harry really were.

 

It had happened on three occasions previously. On every occasion, where they had had to leave, it was because the lightning bolt scar upon Harry’s forehead had been seen. Questions had been raised; difficult ones that Severus couldn’t answer. It was clearly a mark left by dark and dangerous magic. He had had to erase memories and leave town quickly so that their secret wouldn’t be discovered. Now Harry’s long black hair draped across his fore head and prevented the dreaded scar from being seen.

               

Harry was more than happy to conceal it, he hated the damn thing. He hated too that his father had no explanation as to how it had come to be there, at least not one that he had been willing to give. Harry put it down to the only other thing about himself that his dad refused to tell him about; his Werewolf curse. He assumed that the scar had something to do with how he had come to be infected and didn’t ask questions about it because he knew how much it upset his father.

 

Tragic news reached the Prince household via the Daily Prophet nearing the summer and Harry’s thirteenth birthday. Severus had been keeping an eye on the goings on at Hogwarts School for the entire year. It had been on the verge of closing all year due to the attacks on muggleborns. There was a lot of speculation, of course, but Severus knew the history of the school well and he could tell that whatever was happening had something to do with Voldemort; it was something he was sure of.

 

When the Daily Prophet announced that a young, eleven year old girl had died, a pureblood, Severus was shocked. Dumbledore himself had issued a statement, regarding the death of Ginerva Weasley to be a horrific tragedy. What was more devastating was the fact that her body was yet to be discovered. A message left in blood had stated her body would lie in the chamber forever. What was even more concerning for Severus however was the fact that the person who killed her was none other than Voldemort himself and he was back.

 

How he had managed it no one knew. He had strolled casually out of a girl’s bathroom at Hogwarts according to witnesses, a snake, gargantuan in size and seemingly under his control following in his wake. Many people had died that day for every time someone had looked into the eyes of the huge serpent they would die instantly.

 

Only Dumbledore had recognized him to begin with because he was not the terrifying monster that he had become at the height of his power; he was a young, handsome and charismatic Tom Riddle aged only sixteen years old, the same Riddle that had gone to Hogwarts. Albus had been quick to stress that despite the change in appearance that Voldemort was still as dark and as dangerous as he had ever been. He had walked out of Hogwarts and so far no sightings of him had been reported but the Ministry of Magic was on high alert. Severus had felt his dark mark burn mere hours after he had read the news of Voldemort’s return but he had ignored it and simply strengthened the wards around his and Harry’s home.

 

War had begun that fact was undeniable. Tom Riddle had returned and was stronger than ever, his body restored to its younger self. It was terrifying to think that the world was about to be dragged into another war, just like the previous one. It would only be a matter of time until his most loyal and terrifying deatheaters that had been sent to Azkaban were released. He would not attempt to take power again until he had them by his side once more. Severus looked at Harry who was almost thirteen years old and was probably the only hope that the wizarding world had to defeat the Dark Lord now that he had come back. However there was no way that he would ever let his son have any involvement in this. He was still only a child, innocent and as long as Severus could keep him carefree then he would do just that.

 

FGHP

 

Clayton had stolen Damon’s copy of the wizarding newspaper, a publication that the two young teens weren’t usually permitted to have a copy of let alone read anything from. Damon and Severus had both agreed that they didn’t want their young son’s to be exposed to the horrors currently going on in the wizarding world. However the sneaky young werewolf had snuck into his father’s study and stolen it, just so that they could see what all the fuss was about. He and Harry had then headed for the park and sat underneath a large oak with the paper spread out between the two of them. The article about Ginny Weasley’s death taking over the two page spread that they had opened the paper on and their eyes scanning over the print.

 

“I’d love to go to Hogwarts, I think it would be amazing to be in that castle, surrounded by other magical kids,” Clayton said. He knew of course that it would never happen, he was a pack werewolf and they took care of each other without relying on anyone else, especially not wizards who held a prejudice against them as a species.

 

Clayton had scented instantly the same thing about Harry too when they had first met, though he had suspected as much when his Alpha had told him to befriend the boy. Whoever Harry was to Fenrir the Alpha wanted the boy in the pack as well and he was special enough that he warranted the protection of two pack wolves. He had thought that Harry would figure out quickly what he was in return but his friend never seemed to make the realisation that they were both werewolves.

 

They never spoke about anything like that, they didn’t even speak about magic very much. Neither of their fathers allowed them to take their wands out when they left the house so it was a moot point anyway. Both Damon and Severus were very strict on this matter. Neither of the two boys were permitted to do any magic outside of the house just in case they were seen. As the only two wizarding families in an area teeming with muggles they had to be extra careful not to be seen using magic. It was because they lived in a muggle village that both Clay and Harry could understand why this rule had been put in place and they didn’t argue against it, much; however as thirteen year old boys, both with the capability of powerful magic it was frustrating that they weren’t permitted to use it outside of their homes.

 

“Apart from all the death,” Harry joked, “The paper says it’s the second death of a first year within two years. They’re thinking that the headmaster has gone a little deranged in his old age according to this. Apparently he’s some famous wizard but I’ve never heard of him, have you?” Clayton shrugged his shoulders as he read the name Albus Dumbledore and shook his head.

 

Harry turned his attention to look at the picture of the smiling girl, who had been the second victim. He could see that she had a beautiful face, pale skin that was dusted with freckles and bright red hair. He would have liked to have known her, she at least looked nice. He studied the picture fondly thinking that maybe they could have been friends if he had gone to Hogwarts, according to the article she had a brother his age along with five others. The second photo backed this up, showing a large group of red heads; all nine of them smiling and waving happily, one of the younger boys holding a rat.

 

Harry had never much appreciated the female form, it had never interested him. Clayton was the ladies’ man out of the two of them, he would ogle at them as they walked past, admiring their breasts and their curves but never daring to talk to them. Harry just didn’t see the appeal. There had been a young man who was at least four years older and very handsome, who had worked in the local store whom he had found attractive, though he had never voiced this to his best friend. He much preferred to just agree with Clay’s comments and keep his thoughts about the matter to himself. He hadn’t even told his dad how he felt.

 

“Oh yeah but I still think it would be awesome,” Clay responded, “All that magic everywhere, being able to practice it whenever we felt like it. We’d have so much fun and just imagine the pranks we could pull on the other students.”

 

“Yeah, Dad can see my pranks coming a mile off, they never work anymore,” Harry said grumpily, “Who do you reckon this Dark Lord character is? Supposedly dark and dangerous, he can’t be all that bad.” Harry had read the name within the article, though he had never heard of it before now, it intrigued him. An odd memory niggling at the back of his mind as if he ought to remember something but the harder he tried the further away it seemed to get. There was something about a lot of green light but that was all he could recall.

 

“I don’t know,” Clay said as he scanned the article again, “Apparently there was this horrific war fourteen years ago. Something happened and he fell from power but now he’s back,” Clayton said with a shrug of his shoulders, seemingly uninterested as Harry read over the bit that his friend had mentioned. “That’s all Dad has ever told me about it, I’ve tried to get more out of him but he won’t budge. I’m fascinated about the whole thing really but it’s almost as if he doesn’t want to remember it, like it’s too painful.”

 

“Dad won’t tell me anything about the past either,” Harry said but caught himself when he realised he was walking down a dangerous path. He had always been forbidden from talking about the past and especially not to anyone other than his father. Harry didn’t want to have to leave here and leave Clayton behind when he was so happy. He very quickly changed the subject to something a little less intense and entirely less inflammatory as well. “Want to come over to my place? We can go flying.”

 

Clayton’s face lit up, nodding enthusiastically, “Hell yeah,” he said with a huge grin. Both of them loved to fly. Harry, for his birthday, had been given a firebolt, the best broom currently on the market. Even though Clay only had a nimbus 2001 they were both equally fantastic fliers. Severus had had to heighten the wards around their home to allow for the two boys and their insistence on flying higher than should ever have been permitted while in a muggle area. They had both been severely warned about what would happen if they were almost seen again which was why they were extra careful when it came to flying now. Ever since they had come close to being seen by some muggles in a little hang glider plane they had promised to stay within the wards.

 

Standing up and ensuring that the magical newspaper had been folded and tucked neatly and unnoticeably beneath Clayton’s jumper the two of them took off towards Harry’s home, excited at the prospect of being able to fly as it was their favourite past time. They were both overly keen to get on their brooms. It was the weekend and they had been given the time off from their lessons with their fathers and they intended to make the most of it by having as much fun as possible.

 

Harry loved to fly more than anything else in the world, he figured that that was why his animagus was a falcon. That was something he could explain away with ease however he had never figured out why it was that his patronus was a stag. When he had first produced the stag he’d asked his Dad why it was that his patronus took that form, expecting to hear a simple answer, but instead his father had gone strangely quiet and not said a word. He had instead left the room without saying a word. Harry had distinctly heard him crying in his bedroom later that evening and decided never to mention it again. He didn’t like to hear his father crying. The stag being his patronus was yet another thing that went unexplained about his life. The things that remained somewhat mysterious were becoming more numerous but Harry didn’t dare to question it and risk upsetting his Dad.

               

FGHP

 

Over the next few months Severus kept a close eye on the goings on at Hogwarts and in the rest of the wizarding world. He could recognize Voldemort’s handiwork a mile off. He knew when the Ministry had fallen even though there had been no obvious outward signs that it had happened and the general public remained oblivious. Severus however had been around him and his followers the first time that he had tried to take power that wasn’t his and he strongly suspected that the Minister for Magic, one Cornelius Fudge, was under the imperius curse. The laws and restrictions that were being passed were unfairly biased against those who were anything less than half-bloods.

 

One name that Severus was glad not to see in the papers was one Fenrir Greyback. He was still missing, a list of people that included himself and the Werewolf had been produced by the Ministry in an attempt to find those that had deserted since the last war. Curiously the name Harry Potter had also been on the list. This was how Severus had known that it was actually Voldemort behind the list of missing persons and not the Ministry or the Order. Dumbledore wouldn’t have wanted the knowledge of his failure so obviously displayed and besides Tom and the headmaster there was no one else, apart from Severus, that knew Harry to be alive and well. The fact that Harry’s name appeared on that list did not bode well, it meant that people were going to start to question if he had really died or not. Severus didn’t want anyone to know that Harry was alive and well, he didn’t want his son to be used as a weapon in the war. They were going to have to be even more careful than ever now.

 

FGHP

 

 The mass breakout of high security Azkaban prisoners had happened in August; a few months after Tom Riddle had returned. The likes of Bellatrix Lestrange were back on the streets. Now that these dangerous witches and wizards were back at large the wizarding world was becoming a dangerous place to reside. Muggleborns were starting to turn up dead. Fear was escalating fast and it seemed that there was very little that anyone could do. They were living in dark and difficult times, that was for certain. Severus however made sure that Harry remained oblivious to it all, preserving his childhood as best as he could. It was a childhood filled with laughter and sometimes literally magic but it was void of the horrors of what was happening in the rest of the world. Their village and happy lifestyle remained untouched and tranquil.

 

Harry had a best friend and the two of them were inseparable. and on occasion insufferable when they were together. However the important thing was that he was happy. They were both safe and nothing would be able to touch them here, not with the wards and protective charms that Severus had erected around them. Magically they couldn’t be tracked or located; not even Riddle with his damn unique way of tracking anyone with the dark mark branded on their skin would be able to get to them here. Severus didn’t want to risk moving again, not now and not when Harry was so settled and so content.

 

The young teenager had even learnt to deal with his Lycanthropy better. He took himself to his silver barred cage every night that the moon was full, just as the sun was beginning to set. He took his potion daily without question despite its questionable taste and as a result the transformations into his wolf form were painless and the animal he became was almost completely tame and very docile. Severus always loved his son’s wolf form now that he had grown accustomed to it. His thick coat of fur the same jet black as his hair and his eyes a more startling shade of emerald than even in his human form.

 

It was rare that a werewolf would have an animagus form as well but Harry had enough power that he had managed it and before he had even turned twelve. The boy had such extraordinary power that it sometimes scared Severus. Before Harry’s thirteenth birthday he had started to train him to apparate too. He knew that one day their secret would be revealed and he wanted his son to be able to have all the knowledge and the ability he needed to be able to escape the war, and defend himself if that is what it came to.

 

Severus knew that he would be a prime target for both Voldemort and Dumbledore after what he had done, he held no delusions on that front, if they were ever discovered then he wasn’t going to live long enough to be able to further protect his son. He knew all too well that by taking Harry that night in Godrics Hollow he had likely assured his own death sentence and yet he had no regrets at all; except perhaps what had happened at Malfoy Manor but even that they had adjusted to, so that it wasn’t quite the curse it was supposed to be, just an inconvenience.

 

Severus was content whether or not he lost his life because of the decision that he had made, he knew that it was worth it. It had been worth it when the Longbottom boy had died because Snape was all too aware that that could have been Harry. It didn’t bear thinking about; that his little boy, the one whom he had raised from infancy could have died before he had even see his twelfth birthday. He knew that no matter what the cost was to him, it had been the right thing to take the boy. Now that there had been another death, another child only a year younger than Harry, it fortified his opinion that no matter what it cost him in the future the price wouldn’t be too high because he had kept Lily’s son alive and out of danger.

 

FGHP

 

The two young boys charged into the living room of Harry’s house with the aim of heading out the back to grab their broomsticks, it was early September and the summer weather was still desperately clinging on and the two of them intended to make the most of it. However Harry stopped when he saw that a strange owl was perched on one of the brown leather armchairs. On the coffee table was a wicker basket with an envelope attached.

 

“I should run this to Dad, he might need it for his potions today,” Harry said. Severus didn’t like to be disturbed when he was brewing. He ran a mail order service for any kind of potions anyone would ever need to anywhere in the world and it kept them very comfortable for money. At least Harry had never gone without anything. However Harry knew that his dad probably needed whatever was in the basket and thought that it was probably worth the risk. “Will you grab the owl treats for me, Clay, I’ll run this through and then we can fly.”

 

Clay nodded and went to fetch the owl treats from the kitchen. Harry went to pick up the basket however he heard a hissing sound coming from within. He withdrew from it slightly, crouching down to peer through the small gaps in the wicker. Within he could just about see the bright green scales of a small snake. Harry grinned, he loved animals but Severus could never abide having them in the house for longer than was necessary for getting whatever he needed from them for his potions.

 

“Hello there,” he said into the basket, grinning as he watched through the gap as the small green snake uncoiled itself and began to move slowly around its sealed basket.

 

“Hello,” came the hissed reply and Harry nearly fell over backwards when he heard the snake talk back to him, something that he hadn’t been expecting.

 

“You can understand me?” Harry asked in astonishment.

 

“Of course, you talk snake,” the creature replied as if it were bored and Harry supposed that it was, after all it had been in this basket for however long. “Not many wizards I meet can talk to us.”

 

“I’m honoured,” Harry hissed back, peering in through the small gaps trying to get a better look at the magnificent creature.

 

“You have a talent,” the snake responded as it raised its nose to where Harry was looking into its confined space.

 

“Where did you come from little one?” Harry asked, however the snake’s response was lost in the shout that came from Clayton as he came back into the room.

 

“Blimey Harry, I didn’t know you could speak parseltongue!” he exclaimed wide eyed in amazement. Harry just looked to him as if he were mad. Just behind him his dad was looking equally bewildered and a little worried.

 

“Dad?” Harry questioned, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, never mind, you boys go flying or whatever it is you wanted to do this afternoon,” Severus said in a calm tone that Harry knew all too well. Severus was on the verge of either getting very angry or really upset. Either way Harry knew that he was very close to the danger zone. Clay too had taken note of this and the two of them ran for the back door without uttering another word.

 

Once far enough from the house Harry turned to his best friend with fear in his emerald eyes. “What the hell happened?” he asked Clayton who still looked as if he had seen a ghost.

 

“You were talking to that snake!” Clayton said.

 

“Yeah, so?” Harry asked, not understanding what it meant, why his friend was looking at him as if he were a freak nor why his father had reacted the way that he had.

 

“You were talking in another language, almost like you were hissing,” Clayton elaborated and now it was Harry’s turn to gape in shock.

 

“No I wasn’t,” he said, in denial.

 

“Yeah, you were,” Clayton said, “Whatever you were saying it was seriously weird!”

 

“I was really talking another language?” Harry asked and Clay nodded, “I didn’t even know. Do you think that many other wizards can … you know … talk to snakes?” Even as harry asked this he thought of how his Dad had reacted and he highly doubted it.

 

“I don’t know of any but then I don’t know many other witches or wizards,” Clayton said with a shrug as they headed for the broom shed. Harry following after his friend, his shoulders slumped as he thought about this, unsure of how he felt about having such an odd ability that he hadn’t even known about. It was yet another thing to add to the lengthening list of the unexpliained.

 

FGHP

 

There was a stranger in their territory. With only himself and Callie here Fenrir was not best pleased about this, in fact he was damn near furious. The fact that it was at least two other werewolves that had dared to breach his territory had not improved his mood at all. Their scent was unfamiliar to him; they were not wolves he had crossed paths with before.

 

The pack he had built had been in this territory for over a year now and their scent must have been thick through their marked area of forest. If there were other wolves here then they either had a death wish or wanted to fight for the territory. Fenrir would happily kill them either way and then he would skin them, displaying their hides as a warning to anyone else who dared even think that they might stake a claim here.

 

It was Callie who spotted the two unwelcome wolves first. He was a young man with thick red hair that stood up all over the place and deep brown eyes. He was shirtless with worn, ripped jeans and bare feet as he strode confidently into the clearing and carrying a young girl in his arms she was seemingly unconscious and bleeding. Callie reckoned that she couldn’t have been more than eleven or twelve given her size. She called out to her Alpha who immediately came running at the sound of her cries. Callie took up a defensive stance against the two intruders, growling violently in warning.

 

It was nearing the end of October, the nights were beginning to get cold and they had lit a fire to keep them warm in the centre of the clearing, which was where Callie had been sat when the unwelcome guests had come across them. Fenrir bounded over to them from where he had been chopping firewood a few metres away, fully prepared to kill the intruder without question for trespassing within his territory. However the young man who was nothing more than a stranger to them lay the young girl down close to the fire so that she would be warm before lowering his head to the Alpha wolf, keeping his eyes on the ground, submitting to him willingly without a fight.

 

Fenrir stopped, watching carefully the shirtless and barefoot young man, whose torso was stained with blood from the girl he had been carrying. Keeping his eyes on the floor and never looking at the Alpha wolf directly he tilted his head slightly upwards and bore his vulnerable throat. Fenrir stood tall, pinning the other werewolf down with his gaze, asserting his dominance.

 

“Who are you?” Fenrir growled viciously, ready to attack and to kill if he didn’t like what he heard. His pack was split and it was weak with only four members to it but that didn’t matter, he would protect Callie with whatever it took. He wasn’t going to lose another pack before he had even had a chance to finish making themselves comfortable in their own territory.

 

“Jenson,” was the brisk and rather formal reply, he kept his gaze on the ground, not having any desire to challenge the Alpha wolf for his pack or his territory, seeking only sanctuary from what he had escaped from. Jenson had never had the drive to be an alpha. He was perfectly content to be within a pack as long as he wasn’t the omega, which with his knowledge and strength he never would be. He was an asset and he knew it but he wasn’t cocky with this information and was more than willing to prove himself.

 

“Why are you here?” Fenrir bit out, still glaring down at the wolf who had so easily submitted to him, something that he didn’t quite trust. The dominant werewolf would forever be unsure of others, his past ensured that. However his uncertainty and need to protect what was his, which included Callie as she was a part of his pack, was being over shadowed with another part of his wolf brain that looked at Jenson, and saw a strong, able bodied young man, who would make an excellent addition to the pack.

 

“My former pack aligned themselves with the dark wizard known as Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he prefers to be known. They were torturing this poor child and I couldn’t abide by the cruelty of it so I took her and I left,” Jenson informed them keeping his answers factual and precise, giving the Alpha the information he needed to know but no more than that. The past few hours had been horrific. When he had tried to leave the pack, those that he had counted as his friends and even family had violently turned on him. He was lucky that he was so fast and had managed to escape without serious injury. The young girl however had not been so fortunate. Jenson just hoped that she would survive, she reminded him of a sister that he had had that had died as a young girl. He felt very protective of her.

 

“You seek another pack?” Fenrir questioned and was answered by a stiff nod. He could see the advantages of adding further wolves; the winter was fast approaching and they would need the numbers for warmth and for hunting the larger game to add to their cave where the food was stored over the winter months to save them from starving, especially when the snow began to fall. However he was wary of these two and unsure of whether he wanted the burden of a sickly young girl on his shoulders. “Was she bitten?” Fenrir grunted motioning towards the girl.

 

“Yes, Alpha, several times by many werewolves” Jenson said and clearly this answer pleased Fenrir greatly because he nodded his head slowly, appreciating the acknowledgement of his superiority. If the girl had been bitten as much as Jenson claimed and was still alive then she could be strong enough. It was a slim hope but there was still a chance.

 

“Why should I allow you here?” Fenrir asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn’t trust outsiders and especially not those from other packs. It concerned him that they had sided with Voldemort. He had experience when it came to that particular dark wizard and it wasn’t something he wanted to repeat. That had been a dark time in his life and he had no intention of going back and being in servitude to him again.

 

“I’m a good fighter, I won’t cause any trouble and I’ll pull my weight within the pack. If you don’t want us here that is fine and we’ll leave but please help the girl first. My former pack abducted her, tortured, raped and bit her, she may not live from her injuries, she may not even survive her first change but if you force us from here without aid then she won’t even have a chance,” Jenson said, his tone was forceful and determined and yet he kept his eyes down, not wanting to meet the Alpha’s heavy gaze. He had no desire to make a challenge for the top position, he didn’t even want for it to be a thought on any of their minds.

 

Fenrir glared at the trespasser, suddenly pouncing upon him, his clawed hand grasping at the vulnerable throat of the shirtless man who presented it to him without hesitation or even a flicker of fear. Jenson was aware that he needed to keep himself in a submissive pose if he stood any chance of being accepted into this pack or to even survive this encounter. The alpha growled viciously, making his presence as the dominant wolf known and fully enforced. He bore his teeth in a snarl, his grip tightening so that he was almost choking Jenson, cutting off his air supply. Fenrir wouldn’t tolerate disloyalty within his pack and he needed to ensure that if he was going to give this wolf a chance then he needed to be clear who was in charge.

 

“Very well, you may stay for the time being but you’ll earn your keep and work hard or you won’t be here long,” Fenrir warned with a harsh bark before turning to his other pack member, the only other pack member within their territory currently. “Callie, tend to the girl,” he instructed and immediately she did as she had been instructed. Fenrir wasn’t in the habit of trusting people without question, especially ones that just strolled into his territory but they were short on numbers and they could use the muscle. For this reason only, he was willing to give Jenson a chance to prove himself, especially with the winter months swiftly closing in on them.

 

The Alpha watched with a keen and over-protective eye as Callie began to tend to the small girls wounds, most of them were bite marks though some looked questionable, as if she had been punched or kicked too hard and her small frame just couldn’t cope with the strain. It was doubtful that the tiny creature would survive past her first transformation but Jenson had done an admirable thing by leaving his pack to try and save her. Fenrir could appreciate actions such as that and knew that he would make a good addition to the Pack if he could prove himself to be worthy of it.

 

“Do you know her name?” Callie asked as she pulled her own light brown hair back into a pony tail so that that it wouldn’t get in the way or become matted in the child’s blood, which was plentiful, though a lot of it was no longer fresh.

               

“Romy,” Jenson replied, he had knelt down beside the two of them, clearly concerned over the fate of the young girl, which was certainly endearing, especially to Callie who found it very difficult to keep her attention on the child and not stare openly at the bare chested man who crouched so close to her. She could feel his warmth radiating from his body despite the chilly temperatures and was very aware of the fact he was half way to being completely naked.

 

“How old is she, do you know?” Callie asked trying to distract herself from the very attractive man as she began to inspect all of the bite marks that were already starting to heal over, they had at least stopped bleeding, the accelerated healing known in werewolves already kicking in. There was no denying that she was strong, a fighter.

 

“She’s only twelve,” Jenson responded as he helped in any way that he could. Fenrir watched the two of them as they interacted over the twelve year old Romy, smiling faintly at them. He could clearly see that they would get on well. If the girl survived she would only be a year younger than Clayton and Harry. He would be able to cope with having yet another pup in the Pack. She would be another one that he could train to hunt, to fight and protect them.

 

The addition of Jenson and even Romy could be considered as a good thing however the news that had come with them was worrying. If what Jenson had said was true then the damned dark wizard was back and it seemed that he had other werewolves in league with him. Fenrir knew that they were protected here and wouldn’t be found easily, if at all. He had faith in the wards that they had erected and the safety they had within their territory. Unless someone literally wandered in, like what Jenson and Romy had done, then there would be no discovering them.

 

FGHP

 

Dumbledore looked upon the deranged man before him with a forced expression of sympathy on his face. Sirius Black had escaped the confines of Azkaban during the mass breakout of prisoners that Voldemort had arranged as he had taken over the prison. Black had slipped out amongst the Deatheaters in his animagus form with a clear goal but the headmaster could see that he was a shadow of his former self after years of being locked up with the dementors; unstable and probably unpredictable.

 

“I saw Peter …” the mad man rambled.

 

From what Dumbledore could figure out, Sirius had seen a picture in the wizarding newspaper that showed Peter Pettigrew to be alive and well, living in his animagus form as a rat with none other than the Weasley family. It had been the article about their youngest child’s death that had alerted Black that his former childhood friend was still alive. The headmaster had listened as Sirius had told him every detail of the rather fanciful story, including how he had finally committed the murder that he had been imprisoned in Azkaban for all those years ago.

 

“I killed him,” Sirius stated bluntly, seemingly almost proud of himself, as if he were a child that had said its first word or taken its first step. However he quickly started to tremble with the acknowledgement and looking guilty once more. “What have I done …?” he mumbled to himself pitifully.

 

Sirius Black couldn’t stop fidgeting and shifting restlessly as he sat in Dumbledore’s office; his hands trembling. The room was reminding him too vividly of his cell in Azkaban prison, it didn’t matter that there was a miniature version of a Christmas tree in the corner or that mistletoe and tinsel adorned the walls, he didn’t like the closed door. He didn’t like to be in confined spaces, he needed to be outside in the fresh air and enjoying his freedom after all these years. Albus however had other ideas.

 

One thing Dumbledore knew for sure and that was the fact that upon being hit with the killing curse the rat, known as Scabbers, had reverted back into the man who Sirius had proclaimed him to be; much to the alarm and distress of the Weasley’s youngest son, Ron, who had been holding the rat at the time. Dumbledore almost felt sorry for the family who seemed to have been curse with terrible misfortune, but at least the boy had not been hurt, and he had to admit that it was convenient for him to suddenly have Black back and on his side. The headmaster could see great use for him. This was why he was keeping the man cooped up in his office, he needed something from him and he was waiting for the arrival of one other before he could divulge what that was.

 

“I have something that I need to tell you, Sirius,” Dumbledore began solemnly, considering his words with great care and consideration; it wouldn’t do to have Sirius becoming anymore twitchy than he was obviously already was. This was not something that the headmaster had ever told to anyone else and it was a wrench telling this convict of a man too however he had had very little luck in tracking Harry down and he could now at least admit that he needed help.

 

Albus was more than aware of the worsening state of the wizarding world now that Tom was back. He knew that Fudge had fallen foul of one of Riddle’s followers and now no longer in his right mind. The headmaster knew that he needed to speed up the process in regards to finding the missing boy and if telling another was what was needed then so be it. “However there is one other that needs to be told and I don’t like to repeat myself.”

 

Sirius nodded. He was not feeling right. He had spent so long shifting between his animagus and human form to keep himself sane from the dementors that he didn’t know what persona he felt more comfortable in anymore. His skin itched uncomfortably in his clothes. He had just killed a man too. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about that. That man had been his friend and yet he had betrayed them all. Sirius had been imprisoned for years on the charge of murder but had been an innocent man, until now. He knew that he was guilty and he felt every ounce of that guilt weighing down upon him. He now deserved to be in Azkaban for what he had done, though he wasn’t sure that he regretted it in the slightest, which only made him more sure that he needed to be back in that awful prison. After all Peter had been the reason that his friends and their son, his Godson was dead. To feel no regret but to also feel guilty over the same action was akin to the feeling of being torn apart inside. It made him entirely uncomfortable in his own body.

 

Sirius Black didn’t know how to react when the door to the headmasters office opened and in walked Remus Lupin. His old school friend and occasional lover, a werewolf and the reason he had learnt how to transform into a great big black dog. Remus stopped in his tracks upon seeing his former partner. He had not seen Sirius since before James, Lily and Harry had been murdered and he hadn’t expected to see him sat in the headmasters office in Hogwarts looking forlorn and unhappy.

 

“Sirius …?” Remus asked to be sure, certain that his eyes would be deceiving him. He had of course been told that Sirius Black had been imprisoned for murder but he couldn’t believe it, it was the reason he had delayed his return to the United Kingdom, until Albus had summoned him back somewhat urgently.

 

“Remy?” Sirius queried as he stood up and for a moment he seemed unsure of whether to move towards or away from his old friend.

 

“Siri,” Remus said with a breath of relief as the two men embraced one another in a crushing hug.

 

It was a heart-warming display for sure but the headmaster had no time for sentimentality. However he was as patient as he could be with the two men, he needed something from them and most of all he needed them on his side. If allowing them a moment to reacquaint themselves would get them in a good enough mood to help him then so be it, it was a bout of sentimentality that he could cope with.

 

Albus knew that the two of them had once been lovers, a long time ago of course. They had amicably broken the relationship off when Lupin had gone in search of his answers. Sirius couldn’t go with him, he was needed at home to help with the war effort and with the impending arrival of Harry. It had been easier to put their relationship on hold and then the resulting years had been harsh on both of them, preventing them rekindling the old flame. Now however there was nothing to stop them, nothing but a meddling old man who had a bombshell of life changing news to bestow upon them.

 

What Albus didn’t know was the true reason why Remus had had to leave in search of answers. Not even Sirius knew all the details, he had been delivered the same excuse as everyone else about the werewolf’s reasons for disappearing. The horror of what Remus had done to such a young child had been horrific, he had needed to go in search of answers, he wanted to find a cure. He wanted to be able to live a normal life without the constant fear of losing his temper and hurting those that he loved.

 

“Now that you are both here,” the headmaster said as the two men settled themselves before him in comfortable armchairs; Sirius shuffling his chair closer to Remus’ as though he feared them being separated again. “There is something that I need to tell you both.”

 

Sirius and Remus waited with baited breath as the Headmaster took a deep breath and began to explain. “I have not been entirely truthful with you gentlemen and I must ask you to forgive an old man who was only trying to make the most out of a bad situation,” he began slowly. Albus could feel the weight of their gazes on him, questioning him, wondering what he was going on about. “The world was led to believe that Neville Longbottom was the child to bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. However that was a lie, it was in fact Harry that should have been our hero and not Neville.”

 

“What do you mean a lie, how could Harry be a hero, he died?” Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion and distrust, “I thought that Peter told Bellatrix where the Potter’s were hiding and she went to kill them and Voldemort went to the Longbottom house.”

 

“That is what I wanted the world to believe. Tom Riddle was the one who killed Lily and James and it was Peter who told him where they were. You were justified in killing Pettigrew Sirius, it was him who betrayed your friends.”

 

“What about Harry?” Remus asked, he had picked up on the fact that the headmaster had said that Voldemort had killed Lily and James but he hadn’t mentioned Harry. The werewolf knew that this had been purposeful, he was a lot more accustomed to the headmaster’s games than Sirius was.

 

“When Hagrid went to retrieve Harry from Godrics Hollow he was gone,” Dumbledore said sadly, he made sure he kept his tone sober and regretful, he needed them on his side. “There was no trace of him anywhere in the house. Lily and James’ bodies were found exactly where the killing curse had struck them down, however there was no sign that Harry had ever been there dead or alive.”

 

“Are you saying that Harry could be alive?” Remus asked in shock as this new piece of information sunk in. Lily and James’ son could still be alive.

 

“I believe that he is indeed alive, something I kept to myself only to protect him from those that might seek to harm him,” Dumbledore said, “However I am not sure who took him.”

 

“How could you have lied about something like that?!” Sirius roared in anger, “You told us all that Harry had died along with Lily and James!”

 

“I believed that he might have been dead for a long time,” the headmaster told them, “And I feared that if he was not that looking for him would only place his life in greater danger. Now though it is essential that we find him.”

 

Remus nodded his understanding but Sirius looked positively livid, Dumbledore was worried about what he might do but at this point he had no other choice, other than a memory charm, than to plough on. He did need their help after all and that wasn’t something they could give him if he obliviated their memories.

 

“I have been attempting to track him since Neville died. The magic I’ve been using is scrambled and a little weak, he is surrounded by wards making it impossible to magically track him to a precise location. The magical signature however is very much like his would be.”

 

“You lied to us; you told us Harry died,” Sirius repeated.

 

“I believed it to be so,” Dumbledore lied, “It should have been impossible for him to have survived, Voldemort after all did attempt to kill the boy, it is my belief that he went so far as to fire a killing curse at him, which hit him but rebounded. I have my theories about why but none of them concrete as of yet and I am not willing to share them. However I do know that it would have left a scar upon his body, wherever the spell touched him. It would make the boy instantly recognizable,” Dumbledore told them firmly but still remaining calm.

 

It was clear that Sirius was still silently seething at this news, shocked that he had been told that his Godson wasn’t dead as he had originally thought. If he had known that Harry was indeed alive and just needed to be found then he might have broken out of Azkaban sooner. The poor child had been taken away from his parents before he had even had a chance to know them, snatched from his life when he was nothing more than an innocent baby. Who knew what kind of life he had been living for the last few years or even who that life had been with? Sirius couldn’t help but think of his Godson held captive, just like he had been and he wanted to take revenge.

 

Remus on the other hand sat in silent contemplation. His mind whirring with the possibilities of what it meant to have a part of James and Lily living on. It had never felt real that they were dead, his best friends and their little baby, a child he had never met and never wanted to meet, at least not until he had found the answers he had so desperately craved. He hadn’t wanted to risk infecting the child with his curse.

 

“I assume you have a reason why you brought us here,” Remus said, his voice calm and steady. He reached over to Sirius, gripping his hand tightly. Neither was sure who this was intended to calm more but both took comfort in the contact they could finally share again.

 

“I have told no one else. It cannot be known that Neville was a decoy and that there is another boy out there that can fulfil the role of the boy-who-lived and defeat Tom. There would be outrage if this became public knowledge. I have told the two of you because I am hoping as old friends of Lily and James that the two of you would be able to help me in tracking their son. He needs us, but magic will be of no help in this instance, whoever has him in their care has warded their home too well, not even I can break through them. However I can tell you he is in England. That much I am certain.”

 

“Why us?” Remus asked sceptically. He loved Sirius, they had been lovers for years and the best of friends for longer than that. He wouldn’t hear a bad word said against the man he loved but the man he loved had been in Azkaban and his stay in the wizarding prison had clearly had an adverse effect on his mind. Remus wasn’t entirely sure that it was a fantastic idea to set Sirius on a path to find a thirteen year old teenager who probably had no idea who he was or where he came from.

 

“Because I believe that the two of you have the best hope of finding him. I don’t expect for you to bring him back, just to find him. You need not talk to him at all but I implore you to at least find him so that we might know that he is safe and in no danger from the person who took him,” Dumbledore said, he prided himself on being a master at manipulation. He would use these two dim halfwits that were so full of love for each other and their fallen friends to find the boy. Once they had successfully managed this then he would reel the boy in and use him the same way that he had used Neville. He could only hope that Harry had more sense and more power because otherwise the wizarding world was doomed.

 

FGHP

 

June 1994 and Tom Riddle, having failed to take control of Hogwarts from Albus Dumbledore had set his sights abroad and claimed Durmstrang Institute of Magic as his own. Severus had read this in the Prophet, startled. He was surprised that Dumbledore had been able to withstand the onslaught from Riddle and managed to keep control of his precious school. He presumed that this was now also the headquarters of the Order, if such an organisation still existed.

 

“You look like you have the world on your shoulders,” Damon said as he walked into the kitchen of the Prince household through the back door, Clayton running past both the adults up to Harry’s room with only a casual call of hello over his shoulder to Severus. The Dane’s were always welcome in their house and vice versa, knocking was past them now, only a locked door would signal that they were not to be disturbed.

 

Severus grinned at the small whirlwind that was Clayton Danes’ as he dashed past; at fifteen he was taller than average, his dark brown hair a mass of bouncing curls atop his head. The potions master had grown rather fond of the two of them over the years that they had known them.

 

“Did you read the Prophet this morning?” Severus asked once he was sure that Clayton was out of earshot. This was signalled by Harry’s joyous shout and his bedroom door slamming rather loudly closed. Neither of the older men wanted to know what their sons were doing that required the door to be closed, they just figured that they didn’t want to know.

 

“I did,” Damon responded solemnly. The large muscle bound man didn’t look a day over twenty-five and yet he was ten years older than that. His dark brown hair a similar shade to that of his son’s but straight and worn loose down to his chin. The steely grey eyes were so unlike the warm brown of Clayton’s but the bond between the two was so wonderful to behold that Severus had never thought to question whether or not they were truly father and son.

 

“It’s spreading fast,” Severus commented. “I worry about our boys in this.”

 

“It won’t touch us here, not for a long while but you’re right, the war that is coming could be bad for everyone.”

 

“Would you go back to America again?” Severus asked curiously. Damon had taken Clayton there just as the first war had started so that they could escape it, or so Damon had told him.

 

“And split up the two of them?” Damon asked with an amused grin on his ruggedly handsome face as he motioned to the ceiling with a tilt of his head, “I doubt I would ever be forgiven.”

 

“You would stay here and risk them being dragged into this war just to keep the two of them together when they are only friends?” Severus asked dubiously, raising an amused eyebrow.

 

“Only friends, you say that like they aren’t the centre of each other’s worlds right now. We have taught them well and they have good heads on their shoulders, especially considering that they are only fifteen,” Damon said, “Or will be by the end of next month,” He added as an afterthought remembering that Harry’s fifteenth birthday was still forthcoming.

 

Snape gave a small sigh and nodded, conceding that Damon had a point though not wanting to give it vocal acceptance. Realising that he would get no more of a response from Severus on the matter Damon ploughed on, far too accustomed to his friend’s non-talkative ways. “Perhaps it won’t get as bad as the last war,” he said with vague hope.

 

“I think the last war will be a fond memory by comparison with what is coming toward us now,” Severus responded.

 

“I’m still traumatized from the last one and I wasn’t even in the country,” Damon said sounding weary. He didn’t like lying to Severus, they were friends and had been for four years now. However he had told him the lie about living in America for the first eleven years of Clayton’s life when they had first met and he couldn’t change that now.

 

“Aren’t we all,” Severus replied somewhat cryptically. He was unwilling to go into the details of just how traumatized he was, with everything that he had lost and everything that he had done, he just didn’t have the strength nor was he willing to share it. He may have liked Damon Danes, even trusted him to some extent but not with that, not with anything important.

 

Before Damon could respond a loud crash coming from above their heads had them both wincing, “Merlin what was that?” Damon asked giving Severus a concerned look. Severus just looked tired. Loud, unexplained crashes were not an uncommon occurrence in the Prince household. In fact they weren’t too uncommon in the Danes’ household either, which was why neither of the two grown men had gone rushing to see what the problem was.

 

“I suppose we had better go and check that they haven’t blown up part of the house,” Severus said with an exasperated sigh.

 

“Yes, I’m not sure the neighbours would appreciate that happening again; the last time they had part of your wall on their roof,” Damon replied as the two of them trailed wearily up the stairs to check on their teenage sons.

 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs the two older wizards were very concerned to hear a lot of laughing and giggling going on from within Harry’s bedroom. They shared a worried look as Severus turned the handle and opened the door.

 

The sight that met their eyes was at least not one of half the walls missing. Rather the two boys had built a rather impressive fort out of cushions, blankets and the most important element, magic. It was not like a regular fort, oh no, Harry and Clayton could never do anything simple like that. The monstrosity they had created appeared to have several floors to it, with windows and apparently a draw bridge as well.

 

As they entered the disordered bedroom a small head with a mass of messy jet black hair popped up from the third level of the impressive magical fort, grinning madly, mischief glinting in the brilliantly green eyes. “Hi Dad,” Harry said, stifling a giggle, something that worried the older two … they couldn’t see Clayton.

 

“ATTACK!” a familiar voice roared from within the pillow castle and the two older wizards barely had time to duck out of the way as jets of coloured bubbles flew towards them from the younger two’s wands. One of them, bright purple in colour, popped against Damon’s hand and turned his skin the exact same hideous shade. Severus had been more fortunate, or so he had thought as he had managed to dive out of the room and hidden himself but he couldn’t help but snigger at the sight of Damon suddenly purple.

 

Damon however just laughed, “Love the hair, Sev,” he said laughing. The potions master then caught sight of himself in the hallway mirror and groaned. His hair was now a sickly lime green. “You have to give them points for creativity,” Damon said as hysterical laughter echoed from within Harry’s room.

 

“Indeed,” Severus responded sourly, however he could see the funny side of the situation. “Perhaps we should show the little devils exactly who they are messing with,” Severus suggested as he withdrew his wand. Damon nodded, grinning with glee as he too took out his wand.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir was pleased. It had been just about a year since Jenson had strolled in through their territory with Romy in his arms and both were doing well. They had assimilated into the pack nicely. Jenson particularly was a wonderful addition with added muscle and his eagerness to do the bidding of the Alpha. Not only this but over the time that he had been here he and Callie had formulated a bond between them which had ended in them mating. They had all survived their first winter together as a group of four in their territory and were swiftly approaching their second now that the October evenings grew steadily darker and colder.

               

Their mutual love and affection for the pup Romy had started it off and they continued to take care of the girl as if she were their own. They wouldn’t have their own pups for a while yet, not until the safety of the territory was assured. Also with the wizarding world becoming increasingly more hostile it wasn’t worth the risk to have one member of the pack pregnant or with young pups if for whatever reason they had to leave their territory unexpectedly. Romy was the closest thing they had for the moment and they doted over her, which Fenrir was more than happy to allow as it made the two of them happy and they were teaching the pup what she needed to know to survive and to protect herself.

               

It was Romy’s shrill scream that alerted the rest of the pack to a problem. It was early in the morning and the young girl had gone down up to the cave to fetch some meat for breakfast while the men gathered some wood and Callie got the fire started. Romy was accustomed to doing little jobs like this within the territory where it was supposed to be safe; she liked to pull her weight with the pack seeing as they had essentially saved her life.

 

With the sound of her screaming echoing throughout the territory however, everyone was instantly on alert, charging in the direction that she had taken to the cave, Fenrir in the lead, Callie and Jenson following closely behind. All of them were desperate to protect the youngest and weakest member of the pack from danger.

 

It was in moments such as this one that Fenrir hated that his Pack was split. They weren’t as feeble now that Jenson and Romy had been added to their numbers but they still weren’t as strong as they would be if they had all been together. He knew that it was worth it so that Harry was protected but he was eager for them all to be back in the territory and safe so that they would be a stronger pack unit.

 

Reaching Romy where she was cowering behind a large tree, almost physically shaking in shock, she pointed to the mouth of the cave that they used to store their cache of food that they hunted as well as all their supplies. At the opening was a man, however he didn’t appear to be a threat at all, at least not anymore.

 

He had collapsed in a heap, blood around his mouth where it seemed he had been gorging himself on the meat within their store. He appeared to be badly injured if not close to death but he was at least breathing and had managed the strength to feast upon their food before collapsing which was a good sign if they wanted him to survive. It was clear from his scent that he was one of them, there was no denying that. No pack member dared to say it but the wolf clearly had guts to sneak into claimed territory and steal food, either that or he was just plain stupid.

 

Whatever had happened to this werewolf he wouldn’t survive if they just left him, refusing him aid. Fenrir sighed, he didn’t relish the idea of taking in another werewolf that was on the verge of death, it had been a risk the first time around when Jenson had brought Romy into their clearing. However she had been worth the risk and the drop in their supplies because now she was strong and a valuable pack member who contributed to the day to day running of their home. This young man was older and just like Jenson would be strong and able fighter should he recover. Fenrir played the odds over in his mind, their numbers were not vast, six werewolves not including Harry and two of them were pups.

 

He could see that another fully grown adult male wolf would only strengthen them however he knew that if this new wolf survived and refused to join them he would have to be killed as he knew where their territory was now. Fenrir wouldn’t risk his pack by taking reckless risks like leaving alive those that knew where they were. Killing him after using valuable supplies to heal him would be a waste but they needed numbers and Fenrir decided that they would have to take the chance.

 

“Jenson, take Romy and check the boundaries of the territory, if whatever did this is still close by we need to know but whatever you do, don’t approach, keep your distance. I don’t want anyone else hurt.” The Alpha barked out, he didn’t like sending Romy to scout the boundaries with Jenson but he needed Callie with him, she was the only one with medical knowledge and he wouldn’t leave her and Romy with the stranger in case he posed a danger to them. Equally he couldn’t send Jenson on his own just in case whatever had hurt this Werewolf was still out there.

 

Fenrir approached the injured wolf with caution, prepared for an attack but it never came as the light haired man remained unconscious. Scooping him up with care so not to aggravate the injuries he already had. Fenrir motioned for Callie to lead the way towards their clearing where hopefully the fire would have already taken hold. Jenson and Romy had already left to scout the boundaries of the territory as they had been instructed. They didn’t question his decision only following the orders that he gave.

 

It was three days before the strange new wolf regained consciousness. It had taken a lot of medicine and magic to heal his injuries, which Callie had discovered came from wizards. Some of the spells that had been used on him were specifically engineered to do harm to werewolves and ensure that their accelerated healing power was no use. When Callie had relayed this information to Fenrir after the Alpha had enquired after the patient he had gone into a rather foul mood. It was a widely known fact that Fenrir had a strong dislike of wizards and their prejudices but no one really knew why this was.

 

Fenrir had been watching the injured wolf for days, waiting for him to come round, which meant the second the man awoke he was with him. He needed to ensure that this new wolf knew the hierarchy, knew who was Alpha and that he wouldn’t be easily challenged for the position. He stood back as Callie checked him over, pinning the startled wolf with his gaze.

 

“Where am I? What happened?” he asked, his voice weak as he tried to sit up, Callie however kept him down. He still wasn’t at full strength and his wounds were healing slower than they ought to have done.

 

“We found you,” Callie said, her voice soft as she checked him over, her wand making complicated swishing motions that Fenrir could make no sense over. He only ever used magic now to erect the wards. He had never been the most adapt student of the magical arts and that hadn’t changed in adult hood.

 

“We were hoping you could tell us the rest,” Fenrir grunted. “Starting with your name.” He kept his tone harsh and his gaze fierce, asserting his dominance.

 

“Micha,” the wolf said before wincing as Callie prodded the wrong part of him sending shooting pain through his abdomen.

 

“What happened to you?” Fenrir demanded with a growl, circling the younger man, ensuring that his gaze never left him. Micha was no threat and didn’t even need to make much movement to submit as he was already lying on the ground, his belly and throat exposed. Combined with his injuries he was no threat to the Alpha, at least not yet.

 

“Deatheater recruitment, I refused them and they didn’t take that well,” Micha managed. Fenrir’s eyes narrowed with anger, a warning growl erupting from his throat as his rage began to build.

               

“Were you followed?” Fenrir roared, the thought that this recklessly stupid wolf could have brought not only wizards down upon them but also deatheaters, even though there had been no sign of anyone else since Micha’s arrival. If they were found then they would have to give up their territory and flee. It could take them years to find territory as good as this and even longer than that to make it even half as safe. If wizards found them here then Fenrir would kill Micha without question. They had to be sure.

               

“No!” Micha said with strained effort, still in pain but it was greatly improved from when he had snuck into the claimed territory, enticed by the smell of fresh meat in that cave. “I was careful, I swear! If they had followed me I wouldn’t be alive, I’m certain of it. They were trying to kill me.”

 

“If your stupidity has brought wizards here I will kill you,” Fenrir snarled. “Make no mistake I won’t tolerate any attacks on us here.”

 

“Look, I get the whole protect the pack thing but I just want to be a team player here. You guys saved my life, least I can do is help out a little … my Alpha.” Micha’s acknowledgement of Fenrir as the Alpha only added to the appeal of adding him to the pack. Callie drew back and whispered to Fenrir who nodded.

“You appear to be on the mend. As soon as you are fit and able you will go hunting with the rest of the pack,” Fenrir declared, “Then we will see how much use you will be to us.”

 

It was just over two weeks before Micha was well enough to prove himself. Two weeks during which he was watched closely, but finally he was able to go out hunting with Jenson, Fenrir and Callie, to restock the cache of food in the cave; leaving Romy, who was too young, in the clearing. When Micha took down a doe solo Fenrir was suitably impressed and, even though there was a long way for go until he was fully accepted into the pack and allowed a true place in its dynamic, by proving his more than adequate hunting abilities he had taken an important step in the right direction.

 

FGHP

 

“Why did you have to leave, Remy?” Sirius asked, his eyes sad and shadowed in his prematurely aged face. And somehow there was a youthful innocence to the question, as if he were still the twenty year old that Remus had known. “Everything had been going so well between us.”

 

It had been a full year since they had been reunited and the two of them were staying on the outskirts of a muggle village. It was nearing Christmas again, though neither of them had much reason to celebrate the holiday now. They knew they had to avoid wizarding communities because Sirius was still a wanted fugitive. He would be rounded up by the dark witches and wizards to be tortured if he was caught, even if it was by Ministry officials he would probably be handed over. They were aware that the Ministry was fully under Tom Riddle’s control even if most of the wizarding world remained unaware of this fact. It was only those that knew the signs that could tell what was really going on.

               

Remus sighed; he had strong reasons for leaving, though he had told everyone that he just needed to find answers. This was partly true of course. He had wanted to find answers but he hadn’t been able to confess the true reason why. He had told Sirius and James another half-truth; that he hadn’t trusted himself to be around the new born baby, not wanting to risk accidentally infecting him. The reality however was so much more dire and it was something that Remus was deeply ashamed of; something that tormented him still.

 

It had been only a few months before Harry had been born, the terrible night that Remus had bitten and presumably killed a young boy who couldn’t have been more than five or six years old at the time. Remus had never been able to face going back to check on him, despite the constant feelings of guilt, figuring that the poor child was probably dead. He had never allowed himself to consider the possibility that the young boy might have survived. He couldn’t consider it.

 

“It is difficult to explain,” Remus began, his voice as weary as his mind. He settled himself on the double bed beside his lover and one remaining best friend. He wanted so much more from Sirius but to call themselves boyfriends seemed so juvenile. They were more than that to one another, even after all this time but sometimes he had to wonder if they had enough sanity and hope left between them to make it work. Either way they had to try.

 

“I would never judge you for anything, Remy,” Sirius responded, his expression wary but accepting as Remus shuffled closer to him. “You took me back without question even after I killed a man. After I murdered our so called friend…” Sirius responded and Remus could see him replaying the traumatising memory over in his mind.

 

Sirius did not look as unhealthy as he had been when Remus had first set eyes upon him in the headmasters office a year ago. He had gained back a fraction of the boyishly handsome good looks but he had aged, that was undeniable; they both had, in mind as well as body. The fathomless grey eyes twinkled with mischief increasingly often and his long black hair hung seductively around his face that after a year of eating full meals was no longer gaunt or as pale as it had been as a result of his stint in Azkaban.

 

“You would judge me for this,” Remus said sadly, “I judge myself for it every single day. But please, I do not want to talk about the past anymore, Siri, I want to talk about our future.” The werewolf was hopeful that the two of them could have one; they had both lost so much and even sacrificed their very humanity to get to where they were in their lives now. They would cling to each other because they were all each other had right now, except for a small fragile hope that some small part of their friends lived on their son.

 

“Our future,” Sirius agreed; wide-eyed with genuine enthusiasm that seemed to come from nowhere; just as it often did now. “With Harry,” he added emphatically, as though making sure Remus hadn’t forgotten an important detail of what their future together would include.

 

Remus frowned at Sirius and his optimism. Remus couldn’t think of the boy like that. Whatever Harry had been through he was now fourteen years old, almost fifteen. There was no telling how they would find him or the state of mind he would be in; there was no telling what he would have been raised to be.

 

“You are aware that he won’t know us,” Remus said tentatively, not wanting to anger or upset his friend who still wasn’t in the most stable of mind sets. He secretly thought that Dumbledore ought not to have involved Sirius in the tracking and retrieval of Harry, especially not so soon after he had escaped Azkaban and killed a man. “He won’t be anything like Lily or James. He hardly knew them.”

 

“I know that but he’s Harry, little Harry. I held him in my arms, I looked after him so that Lily and James could go out for dinner one evening, I held him when he cried and let him pull my hair,” Sirius said, reminiscing about the times that he had spent with Lily and James after Remus had left. They had put up with him always hanging around and never said a word about it, understanding that he needed them.

 

“He isn’t a baby anymore, Siri,” Remus said gently, cuddling into his lovers side, resting his head upon Sirius’ chest; one arm resting, draped across his taut abdomen. “He’s a fourteen year old boy who will be scared and will, no doubt, not have a clue what’s going on with him.”

 

Sirius didn’t respond, instead returning the embrace. Remus got the impression that his words were not sinking into his lover and that worried the werewolf but there was nothing he could do for the moment. He refused to force the issue anymore tonight, he didn’t want to argue with him. It had been a long and tiring day but they were sure they were getting closer to Harry. They had been following leads and getting closer for the entire year that they had been searching. It wouldn’t be very long now, it couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments are love. :-D
> 
> And don't forget you can find me on facebook!


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew it had to happen ... Harry is discovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first half of the original chapter which was going to be closer to 30,000 words by the time we finished it and that was madness. We didn't have any choice and had to split it. 
> 
> On the plus side however it means that chapter five is already written but just needs some tweaking and such so an update will be quicker. 
> 
> Any questions regarding the plot don't hesitate to ask, BickyMonster and I have everything worked out but it doesn't all fit in the story. Which is why we have created an extra story called The Fluffy Bits. This will have back stories, extra stories and such, all from the Fragmented Soul world so please do go and check it out. 
> 
> ~ StrawberryGirl87

 

Chapter 4 - Found

 

“Come on,” Harry hissed in excitement. He and Clay had been organising this clandestine expedition between themselves for weeks now and both were anxious to get going. It was the eve of Harry’s fifteenth birthday and they had decided that it didn’t matter what their fathers had said on the matter, they were going out and they were going to celebrate. Not that they had told their father’s anything about what they were planning.

 

Harry had waited until Severus had gone to bed at ten, transformed into his animagus form, which took the form of a tan and brown flecked falcon before flying out of his bedroom window and over to Clay’s house. It was a trip he would make frequently as a bird of prey and he was more than accustomed to avoiding the power lines and other such dangers in the air between his and his best friend’s house.

 

Severus had always been a light sleeper and for that reason he was hard to sneak past, which was why Harry had had to be stealthy and become his animagus so not to make any noise. Damon on the other hand was harder to wake than the dead once he was deep asleep, which he had been for the last hour by the time Harry had arrived. This was why the two young teenagers would apparate in and out from Clay’s bedroom, though they would still be erecting silencing charms just in case. They didn’t want to be caught.

 

The two of them planned to apparate to the club together. The place they wanted to go to was only a handful of miles away and seeing as they had both been taught how to apparate they planned to make good use of their abilities. The only other way of travelling they could use without parental help was flying via their broom sticks but neither had thought that this was a good idea as the risk that they would be seen greatly increased and it would take far longer as well.

 

The plan for the evening had been hatched when Clay had seen an advertisement for a ‘sixteen and over’ club in one of the local papers in town. Even though it was a muggle thing, it wasn’t far from their home in Ingleton. The club had an air of the forbidden about it as they were still a year too young to go, which made them all the more eager.

 

They were both aware that neither Severus nor Damon would have let them go if they had asked and both fathers would have had very good reasons for not wanting their son’s to be in that place, far away from their protective wards and such; but they were two fifteen year old teenage wizards, who very rarely got any interaction with anyone other than each other, and they were in dire need of some fun. Clay understood the need to be cautious more than Harry did but then he was more aware of the dangers. Harry had been kept fairly uninformed by Severus who hadn’t wanted his son to have to worry about such things at such a young age.

 

They had both ensured that they had their wands with them. Harry had found a spell in one of his father’s books that allowed him to carry it even while in his animagus form. It was a complicated spell but after several days of practice he had perfected it without guidance from his Dad, who would have only asked questions as to why he needed to know this particular bit of magic.

 

Both Harry and Clayton had agreed that it would be better for their safety if they took their wands with them. It would give them piece of mind that they would be able to protect themselves with their magic if something went wrong. However they hoped that it wouldn’t and this would be just a precaution. Clay was overly aware of how his Alpha would feel about the two of them going off on their own in such a reckless manner but he was willing to take the risk, they just had to be careful. It was just a muggle club and one that didn’t serve alcohol either, he didn’t think there would be anything to worry about.

 

Clay wasn’t worried though, they were planning to be back in their own beds safe and sound by five o’clock in the morning at the very latest. Severus always rose at six no matter the day or the time of year, so it would give them enough leeway in case anything held them up.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Clay grumbled as he secured his wand up the sleeve of the light blue shirt he was wearing. They had special arm bands that ensured that their wands would be kept out of sight, strapped to their forearms but easily accessible if necessary. Harry had been practicing using his holly and phoenix feather wand without releasing it from its harness and his efforts were coming on nicely, however the more powerful the spell the harder it was to perform in this way.

 

Both of the teenagers were very capable at apparating but it had already been decided that they would be going together, Harry would hold on to Clayton and then the former would apparate them both so as not to risk being separated. They were so excited that they didn’t quite trust themselves not to mess it up in their haste to arrive. Harry was by far the more practiced and more reliable when it came to this form of travelling, Clay was more than happy to leave it up to him. He much preferred his skateboard as a form of getting around or his broom but he had to admit that this was a lot faster.

 

Clay knew that Fenrir and Damon would lose their shit if anything happened to Harry tonight so he had to make sure that nothing did. He took his best friend by the hand, grinning madly with excitement. They had never done anything remotely like this expedition before but with them both now being fifteen years old seemed like a good reason to break the rules.

 

Aside from a few pranks it wasn’t as if they broke the rules often and the two of them were kept on such a short leash that it wasn’t surprising that they were itching to get out and explore the world, or at least do something they would never be allowed to do otherwise. They wouldn’t be drinking, they’d come home in one piece and their parents need never know what they had done.

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and focused. He needed to make sure he got this right. Remembering what his Dad had taught him; destination, determination and deliberation. The two of them were suddenly compressed together, seemingly forced into a narrow tube. Harry gripped Clayton’s hand tighter as he struggled to find his breath. When he opened his eyes again, somewhat tentatively, he saw that he was exactly where he wanted to be. The two of them were tucked into a little alley across the road from the over 16’s club that declared its name ‘heaven’ in bright red neon lights across the main entrance.

 

The two of them took off towards the club, which was protected by a large and aggressive looking male bouncer, the door was adorned with a long queue of impatiently waiting teenagers, all of them of varying ages but none looking older than eighteen or nineteen. Neither Harry nor Clayton were intending to join the queue or to wait patiently until they were granted admittance. That was something they would leave to the muggles. They looked to one another, smiled and nodded before subtly casting notice-me-not spells on themselves before slipping past both the queue and the bouncer without anyone trying to stop them.

 

The sound of the live music assaulted their ears the minute they stepped inside. The club boasted bands on most nights it was open and the evidence of this almost deafened the werewolves with their supernaturally over-sensitive hearing but neither seemed to mind as neither could keep the smiles off their faces. A pool table in one corner was surrounded by people as two men played competitively for the pile of cash on one side of the table. The band set up on the opposite corner of the room, closest to the bar.

 

The music itself was indie/rock and had drawn in quite a crowd for the night. A lot of the patrons were dancing unashamedly, a few of the young girls wearing far too few clothes, their skirts barely covering their behinds and tops so low cut Harry thought that their breasts might fall out at any given moment, it wasn’t something he wanted to see but Clayton was practically drooling.

 

“Let’s grab a drink,” Harry suggested; taking Clay by the scruff of his shirt laughing as he dragged him towards the bar. His attention had been on a blonde girl on the dance floor who had been swaying her hips rather seductively in time with the music, mesmerizing not only Clayton but a fair few other young men in the room.

 

“Umm … yeah,” Clay agreed a little distracted, never taking his eyes off the girl who had captivated his attention so aptly, as they made their way to the bar to order. They were served by a cheerful red haired young man who smiled at them politely and gave them their cokes without fuss.

 

“Why don’t you go and talk to her?” Harry asked, motioning to the blonde that Clay just couldn’t stop staring at. Harry, despite his preferences for his own gender, could still appreciate that she was stunning, her breasts on display in her too tight cami, jeans riding too low on her hips exposing her waistline and pierced bellybutton; he could see why Clay had become so enthralled with her obvious beauty.

 

“You sure?” Clay asked a little sceptically. “You won’t be bored?”

 

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “I’m going to go and earn myself a little cash,” he responded with a cheeky grin as he nodded toward the pool table. Clay couldn’t help but be amused. Damon had put a pool table in their basement when he and Harry were twelve and the darker haired teen had become rather good at it. Not even Damon could win a game against him now. Severus had begrudgingly allowed him to enter a few local competitions which most of he had won but it wasn’t a hobby that the potion master had actively encouraged.

 

“Have fun,” Clayton said with a smirk, knowing that Harry was going to wipe the floor with the young men currently playing.

 

“Oh, you too,” Harry replied as they went in their own directions. Clay making a note to keep his friend within his eye line at all times. He couldn’t afford to get distracted and have something happen to Harry. The Alpha was scary enough without being in a towering temper as well.

 

The evening seemed to be going well. Clay had had his tongue down the blonde girl’s throat and had then moved on to at least two others’ after her. Harry had been more than content to just play pool and keep a watchful eye on his best friend, who seemed to be having way too much fun with the women. Not that they seemed to mind; Clay was of course a handsome young man who looked at least three years older than he was and seemed to interact and flirt with ease. He had a natural talent for it. Harry on the other hand was far more awkward when it came to talking to the guys he liked, not that he had had much opportunity.

 

He had however won every game of pool that he had played and his pockets were filled with the cash of some rather disgruntled young men who seemed to think that he was somehow cheating them out of their money. Harry however didn’t need to cheat, even when he could have used his magic to his advantage in the game he hadn’t.

 

“Anymore takers?” Harry asked with a satisfied grin as he potted the black for the twentieth time that evening. As the tall, tattooed guy he had just beaten glared at him, handing over his cash reluctantly to the triumphant younger teen. Harry seemed oblivious to the mounting dislike of his talent with a pool cue.

 

“What’s the fucking point when you’re cheating?!” It was the young man that he had just beaten and very clearly he was rather resentful of that fact. Harry however didn’t appreciate the insinuation that he wasn’t playing by the rules and told him so. “You have to be, you’ve not lost a single game!” The man continued to insist much to Harry’s annoyance.

 

“Maybe I’m just better than you,” Harry said, feeling a little giddy as he squared up to the older and taller teenager confidently. Harry had never been as tall as Clay but he wasn’t exactly short for his age either and he was able to meet the gaze of the angry young man who was trying to stare him down but Harry was going to be having none of it, the wolf in him wasn’t about to step down from a fight.

 

Across the room, on the dance floor with yet another beautiful young lady who had been dying for his attention, Clayton sensed the trouble that was brewing and immediately looked over to see where Harry was, spotting him as he squared up to an older teenager with a pierced lip and several tattoos. Neither looked particularly happy and without a word to the girl he abandoned her, making a bee line for his friend.

 

“Problem?” the older werewolf asked as he reached them, standing himself next to Harry, preparing to back him up if needed. He had been hoping for a trouble free evening but now that that wasn’t possible he was determined that Harry would at least make it home in the same condition he had come out in.

 

“Your mate’s been cheating and I want my money back!” The other teenager said with a disgusted look on his face as he sneered at Harry.

 

“Him, cheat? I doubt it; no one can beat him at pool, not even my dad and he’s been playing for years,” Clay said trying to keep the peace with his casual tone and small laugh but judging by the tension in the room he was failing miserably.

 

Whoever it was that Harry had pissed off, his mates were gathering around him now and he was a seemingly popular guy. They were all muggles though and not only were Harry and Clay well educated and knowledgeable wizards but they were both werewolves too. They may not have had the numbers but if it came to a fight there was no question regarding who would come out favourably. Clay was itching to remove his spruce and dragon heartstring wand and start sending jinxes towards the unsuspecting muggles, however he reframed, knowing that it would only cause more hassle than it was worth. They could still get home and never have to tell their fathers anything about what they had done this evening.

 

It was maybe the wolf part of their brains but they wouldn’t back down to these inferior creatures that would have been nothing more than an unsatisfying meal had the moon been full. The muggles were foolishly attempting to assert dominance over them. Instinctively, without even realising that they were doing it, neither Harry nor Clayton were about to let that happen, it was a matter of pride. The club bouncers however were more than accustomed to dealing with trouble makers and were quick to intervene before punches could be thrown.

 

Harry realised fairly quickly that he was going to have to tone down his confrontational tendencies which he knew were down to the part of him that was a werewolf. He didn’t want his friend to figure out what he was. Clayton, on the other hand, didn’t care about Harry discovering his other nature, he would soon enough anyway. It wouldn’t be long until Fenrir would claim him for the Pack, regardless of what Severus had to say on the matter.

 

“Break it up boys,” the gruff voice of the bouncer said, he towered over all of them and was broader than Harry and Clay put together. The two teen wolves were not fearful however, they were fuelled by the arrogance of youth and didn’t have the good sense to know when to back out of a fight.

 

“The kid’s been cheating!” Came the outraged response along with a pointed finger in Harry’s direction, he looked utterly outraged at the accusation yet again.

 

“I have not,” Harry said forcefully making a move to hit the other young man who had now accused him of cheating twice. He hadn’t even used his hidden wand to give him an unfair advantage over the stupid muggles. He had won all the games just on pure talent with a cue and he didn’t like the accusation that it was anything else. Harry didn’t like sore losers.

 

The bouncer took hold of Harry before he could throw the punch and began to manhandle the young teenager outside before anything could start in the riled up group. Clayton, who had wanted to lash out just as much at the now sniggering muggle knew that he couldn’t and that he had to remain with his pack brother at all costs or else risk inciting Fenrir’s legendary temper if he ever found out.

 

Sending a final glare at the annoyingly smug muggle who had tried to goad Harry into a fight, Clay followed the bouncer out of the club where Harry had been deposited rather forcefully on to the pavement.

 

After having made it perfectly clear that neither Harry nor Clayton were getting back inside for the night the bouncer resumed his post on the door, glaring at them. They could have easily used their magic to get back inside and finish what was started but now they were out of the testosterone fuelled environment they were able to compose themselves better and realise that it just wasn’t worth it.

 

Clayton offered his hand to help Harry up from the ground, an offer which was accepted gratefully, the two teenagers grinning at each other like lunatics at how the evening had transpired. Despite ending a little earlier than planned, it had not been a bad night.

 

“Fancy grabbing something to eat?” Harry asked with a smile as he withdrew a wad of cash from his jeans pocket, “On them,” He added and Clay couldn’t help but snigger at the amount of cash that Harry had won from the pathetic muggles. It made the fact that they hadn’t been able to beat them to a pulp a little easier to stomach.

 

“No wonder they were pissed,” Clayton said with a low and impressed whistle, surveying the money in Harry’s hand. “You must have at least a hundred, right there.”

 

“Hundred and twenty actually,” Harry boasted arrogantly as he replaced the money in his pocket out of sight, “so, you want food?”

 

“Sure,” Clayton said happily as the two of them headed in the direction that their noses told them they would find some late night burger joint that would still be open.

 

“James,” a voice called out somewhere behind them as they were a couple metres from the take-out shop, the smell of cooking meat making their bellies rumble in anticipation of finding food, both surprised by how hungry they were at three in the morning. They ignored the shout, paying it no mind, not even when it sounded again, this time louder and closer to them.

 

It wasn’t until a hand grabbed Harry’s arm did they realise that the man who had been calling out for James had meant Harry. He looked round trying to tear his arm away from the tall and rather thin man. Harry glared at him, staring into cold grey eyes, wanting to grab at the long black hair and rip it out at the roots for this invasion of personal space.

 

Clay too had reacted rather badly to his pack brother being grabbed so forcefully but it had momentarily confused them both when the stranger had yet again called him James as if questioning why Harry didn’t recognise him. The man seemed to be extremely confused by this. He was unkempt and dirty but insistent, his grip never loosening.

 

“Excuse me?” Harry bit out rudely as he gave another firm tug and this time he managed to remove his arm from the man’s strong grip. The stranger was looking at Harry as if he were a ghost, a great sadness echoing in the fathomless grey eyes, signalling a deep depression that almost made Harry feel sorry for him. Almost.

 

“Oh Merlin,” the man said in a deep gruff voice, “James, it’s you. I thought you were dead but …” The stranger was rambling now and looking at Harry as if he were some form of miracle, something truly amazing to behold.

 

Harry, finally free from the rough grip had taken a step back and instinctively Clayton had moved forward, protectively, coming between his pack brother and the stranger that had accosted him. Whoever this obviously crazed man was, he wasn’t welcome. Clay tensed, poised for an attack, fully prepared to remove his wand if necessary to defend Harry.

 

“Shove off, you weirdo,” Clay snarled dangerously at the stranger who looked at the other teen somewhat affronted by his hostility. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting it and was surprised at the unfriendly tone.

 

“Sirius,” another man said, suddenly appearing at the stranger’s side, placing a gentle hand upon his friends shoulder. Harry switched his gaze to this man instead. He looked to be roughly the same age as the first unwelcome stranger. He had greying light brown hair and they both looked a little shabby and in dire need of a bath and some clean clothes. Harry presumed that they were both probably just homeless and slightly deranged as well. “That isn’t James, it can’t be, just look at the eyes; those are Lily’s eyes.”

 

The man clearly called Sirius focused now on Harry’s eyes and it was allowed only because of the mention of the name Lily had made Harry stall. That had been his mother’s name; his Dad had told him all about her. How had these men known his mother’s name, and that he had been gifted her eyes through the wonders of genetics? And who the hell was James?

 

“Harry …” Sirius said in amazement before turning to his friend. “Remus … we found him, we finally found him!” The joy and excitement in his voice was clear, like a small child on Christmas morning. The man called Remus however did not seem to be as overjoyed and Clayton could smell why. He was a werewolf just like them and judging by the look on his face he knew what they were too.

 

At the declaration that they had found Harry Clayton panicked, he wasn’t entirely sure who these two men were but they knew Harry’s name, knew his mother’s name. Whoever they were they were dangerous and he and Harry had to leave.

 

Just as he processed everything that had been said the older men had begun to reach within their coat pockets. Clay had spotted the wands the other two men had just before they were drawn and reacted instinctually. Harry was too shocked and full of questions to realise what was going on as his best friend grabbed hold of him. Not caring who saw them go, or how many muggles they frightened with their sudden disappearing act, Clay apparated them both away.

 

Landing with a solid bump back in Clay’s bedroom, Harry staggered backwards, landing somewhat ungracefully on the bed, his mind racing. He didn’t even register when Clayton asked him if he was okay. The memory of what had just happened playing over in his mind and neither of the two teenagers thinking anything of the fact that they might have been followed. The older of the two knew what he would have to do though. He wouldn’t have a choice; he had to tell his Dad what had happened.

 

FGHP

 

“Dad,” Clay said hesitantly the next morning. The two of them were sat at their small circular dining table in the kitchen. Damon had made bacon and sausages for him having woken up in an extremely good mood. Clayton hadn’t slept much at all after Harry had turned into a falcon and flown home, instead pacing in his room, trying to think about how best to word what he was about to say.

 

“Yes, Clay,” Damon said glancing up from the Daily Prophet that was reporting on some more missing muggleborn witches and wizards. It was not boding well for the coming war that so many good witches and wizards were disappearing just because of their blood status.

 

“I have something I think I should tell you.” Clay knew his father was not a man to fly off the handle easily but he had his suspicions that this would be one of the rare occasions that it might just happen. Damon was the beta wolf of their pack, he had to balance out Fenrir’s well-known violent temper but that didn’t mean he didn’t have one of his own when the occasion rose for it.

 

Damon sighed, realising that this was something he ought to listen to more closely as he could tell from the tone of his son’s voice that it wasn’t something he was going to like. Folding the paper in half and placing it down he looked at his adopted son curiously. Just from Clay’s demeanour he knew the younger wolf to be uneasy as he shifted nervously in his chair. “Then perhaps you should tell me,” he said firmly.

 

“Harry and I snuck out last night,” Clayton began. He found it hard to look at his father, intent to stare at the table instead. He knew how disappointed Damon would be at him and he hated that look.

 

“Go on,” Damon said as he glared dangerously at his son, his entire body tense, dreading what was to come. Nothing surprised him when it came to the two teenagers now. However, if they had managed to get away with it without being caught then there had to be a fairly serious reason that Clay would come clean and risk punishment.

 

“These two guys started calling Harry, James,” he said carefully. “They seemed to know him; they knew that his mum was called Lily too.”

 

Damon considered this for a moment. “Did you catch their names?” he asked his son, who nodded in response.

 

“They called each other Sirius and Remus,” Clay told him. Fenrir had told Damon before sending him on the assignment to watch over and protect Harry that the boy was being raised by a man who was not his real father. That was all the Alpha wolf had known at the time and it was all he had cared to know, far more interested in his unique scent than who he had been when he was only a wizard.

 

The only Lily and James, Damon knew to be associated with a Harry were the Potter’s. However they had all died, Harry included, or so the stories went. Severus had moved around with Harry at least three times before settling here in Ingleton and Damon had never really understood why. Unless of course they were running from something. It was suddenly starting to make a lot of sense.

 

“Were you followed?” Damon asked somewhat stiffly. Whoever these two strangers were and whatever they knew wasn’t going to end well. He didn’t relish the idea of killing but he would do it to protect his pack and Harry was a part of that.

 

“There’s something else,” Clay said hesitantly, looking up at his father timidly as he prepared himself for the explosive reaction and prepared to take it like a man. “The one called Remus, I’m pretty sure that he was a werewolf.”

 

FGHP

 

Malfoy Manor, once a refuge for Narcissa to escape the fear and the terror that came hand in hand with her husband being in the inner circle of the darkest wizard known to mankind, had now become Lord Voldemort’s headquarters. There was no escaping him now; the charming and handsome nineteen year old Dark Lord seemed to take pleasure in residing with them. Narcissa now refused to let her precious son from her sight, not even now that she was seven months pregnant with her second child, another boy or so the healers told her.

 

With Tom prowling around her home, and her insane older sister simpering after him, she didn’t want either of them to get any ideas in regards to Draco, who was still just a boy at the tender age of fifteen. Their presence in the Malfoy family home made her increasingly nervous, which was doing nothing to help her relax in the final few months of her pregnancy.

 

The news that she was expecting another Malfoy child had come as a shock to both Lucius and Narcissa when they had found out. Lucius hadn’t cared much for the news, the only reason he had been happy about his wife’s first pregnancy with Draco was because he would finally have an heir to the family name. This second child was a waste but one he could do nothing about, Narcissa already loved the boy growing inside of her belly and couldn’t be persuaded to get rid of it.

 

Narcissa too was desperate to keep away from Voldemort. He took great pleasure invading the minds of those supposedly loyal to him and she could not risk him finding out that she was still in contact with Severus. She had managed to keep it a secret, even from her husband, for all these years but now that Tom was back she was constantly in fear that he would discover the truth.

 

The Dark Lord was very keen to locate the potions master who had not been seen since Tom’s downfall that fateful Halloween night in Godric’s Hollow. He would kill her if he ever found out that she had helped Severus to escape with the baby that Voldemort now wanted so desperately to kill. She took great pleasure in knowing that she was the cause of the Dark Lord’s irritation on that matter. Not that she knew where they were but the fact she had helped them all those years ago would be enough to damn her.

 

Tom knew that there had to be a connection to Snape’s disappearance and the vanishing act that the Potter boy had done. He was aware that he hadn’t killed the boy but he wanted to, he wanted to very much. He just had to find the boy, who would now be a young teenager. Finding him however was proving harder than he originally thought and that greatly frustrated him. A frustrated Lord Voldemort was not someone that you ever wanted to be around and he frequently took out these feelings of annoyance on his lesser followers.

 

However Harry Potter was not his only concern, not anymore. He had managed to take control of Durmstrang Institute with relative ease but he wanted Hogwarts and the meddlesome headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was managing to hold him off. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a point of pride for Riddle and he would take control of it no matter what it took and in that regard he had a plan.

 

Voldemort glanced over the fearful faces of his followers with disdain. He loathed each and every one of them, from the simpering pathetic Bellatrix, who wanted him and professed to love him, to the arrogantly aloof Lucius, who would do anything if it benefited him and his family. This evening however he had requested for a special guest to join them. A guest whom his gracious host was not best pleased about having at the Deatheater meeting.

 

Tom twiddled his wand between his fingers, caressing the smooth wooden shaft made of ash. It was a powerful thing with its dragon heartstring core, especially considering the little pureblood witch he had taken it from as he had drained the life from her. He remembered that fondly, how he had tricked her into reincarnating him. It had been so easy. Such a shame to have wasted the life of a pureblood but he was strong, powerful and youthful because of her. The wand worked well for him, he had so far not been disappointed.

 

“Draco, you will stay behind and talk to me,” Tom said in his soft, drawling voice that slithered around them all like a highly venomous snake. Draco almost stopped breathing at the sound of his name being spoken by Riddle. He had been asked here especially by invitation of the Dark Lord himself and Draco had been hoping that he could go unnoticed for the entire meeting; this had been a foolish hope however. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want anything to do with the soulless, evil monster or his pet basilisk that resided in the dungeons of the Manor.

 

Even as these thoughts crossed his mind the young blond teenager nodded his head in agreement. He watched the handsome nineteen year old carefully, trying to read him and predict his next move. Once you became accustomed to doing this you could better protect yourself from any cruciatus curses that might have been sent in your direction unexpectedly, just because Tom felt like it. Draco could see that the Dark Lord was an attractive man and he didn’t lack in charm either. The youngest Malfoy however was all too aware of how dark his soul was; it was an evil that tainted even Tom’s handsome face.

 

His poor Aunt Bellatrix however was seemingly not as aware of this. Draco could see her undying love for him in every look and action she made and he pitied her for it. Though he pitted himself more because she had the bedroom across the hall from his and he had heard Tom come to her every night since they had arrived at Malfoy Manor. Judging by the screams of anguish that echoed violently from her throat each night, Draco knew that Tom was neither a gentle nor a kind lover. The young blonde shuddered with the memories.

 

Tom Riddle had become vain in his new found youth. Every piece of his fragmented soul was connected and he could remember what it had felt like to be living like a parasite in another’s body. He had seen the hideous form he had taken in the Mirror of Erised, he had resorted to drinking the blood of unicorns to survive and all because of Harry Potter.

 

He would have his revenge on the boy sooner or later. He had his former body back, which was proof enough that his horcruxes worked and that he was now unstoppable. He relished in being young again, his youthful nineteen year old body so much more appealing than the creature he had become after his downfall. No wizard alive, not Albus Dumbledore and certainly not Harry Potter could stop him now.

 

Narcissa had looked to her fifteen year old son as his name had been spoken, terror in her eyes, but she said nothing as there was nothing she could do. She wouldn’t risk a ‘crucio’ being sent in her direction no matter how scared she was about what could happen to Draco. She wouldn’t be forced to risk the life of one son just to stop the other simply talking to Riddle. She placed a protective hand over her swollen belly feeling her eyes burn with the force of not shedding tears. How had it come to this?

 

She was dismissed along with the others and reluctantly trailed out of the dining room leaving Draco alone with Voldemort. Lucius hadn’t even looked over his shoulder to see if his son would be okay, he had just left, seemingly without a care in the world. Narcissa hated him for that. She hated him full stop. If he hadn’t forced himself on her seven months ago then she wouldn’t have her second child growing in her womb currently but she still despised him despite the small blessing that would be her second child, if she survived long enough to give birth to him.

 

Narcissa paced anxiously in the corridor outside of the dining room. Her back ached and her ankles were already starting to swell but she was too nervous to sit down, she needed to know why the Dark Lord had summoned her boy in to see him privately. With the silencing charms and anti-eavesdropping spells cast around the room Tom could have been torturing him and she wouldn’t have known; something that made a lump lodge in her throat as she struggled to breathe, rubbing her stomach calmingly as her son squirmed within.

 

She had nearly worked herself up into having a full blown panic attack when the door finally opened and Draco stepped out much to Narcissa’s relief. She threw her arms around him, holding her to him as best she could with her protruding stomach wedged between them. Draco was unsurprised by the sudden assault and returned the embrace.

 

“It’s okay, Mum,” he said to her soothingly though really he was terrified. What had he just agreed to do? He tugged nervously at his sleeve of his left arm that covered his burning skin that had just been freshly branded with the dark mark. He hadn’t wanted this, he hadn’t wanted to be anything like his unemotional and detached father who cared so little for his mother. “Let’s find you somewhere to sit and we can talk.”

 

Draco was aware that they could not have this conversation here and Narcissa silently nodded, all too aware of the dangers herself and allowing her son to lead her away. This house was not safe anymore, there were no secrets kept within these walls. They had to be careful what was said because one way or another Tom would find out.

 

Finding a quiet spot in what would be baby Abraxus’ nursery when he was born, the same room that had been Draco’s nursery when he was a baby, the young blond sat his pregnant mother down and ensured that she was comfortable. Lucius would never have taken so much care or effort to see that she was okay but Draco was nothing like his father and had no desire to be either. He sat himself on the floor at her feet, leaning his head against her leg, allowing his sadness to wash over both of them.

 

“Talk to me, my little dragon,” she said as her fingers found his hair and began to run through it, taking the time to treasure how soft it felt. It was early August, she had but a month until he was back at school for his fifth year. In one instant she was glad that he would no longer be in Malfoy Manor, he would be away from Voldemort and the Deatheaters but also away from her protective eye as well.

 

“He’s given me a mission,” Draco said, his voice soft but trembling. Narcissa’s breath hitched when she heard his words, suddenly fearful for the fate of her eldest son. She had never wanted her children to be embroiled in anything to do with that man. Draco wouldn’t tell his mother about the brand, she would be concerned enough without that playing on her mind as well. He didn’t want to add any unnecessary stress on her while she was so heavily pregnant.

 

“What has he asked of you?” Narcissa queried, one hand still running through the soft golden strands of her son’s hair while she tenderly stroked her belly. Everything she cared about was in this room with her now; she just wished that it would stay that way and that she could protect her two boys.

 

“He has asked me to kill Dumbledore,” Draco said to her. It took a moment for the weight of these words to sink in and a tear to escape from the corner of her eye and trickle down her cheek. The usual calm façade that she portrayed shattered by this one single tear drop of emotion.

 

Neither of them needed to say anything more. This was a test of loyalty. Lucius may have been one of the most lethal and trusted Deatheaters but Draco would not earn that position automatically just because his father had it. Voldemort would know all too well that it was an impossible task that he had bestowed upon the fifteen year old teenager. Narcissa knew that she would have to try to find a way out for herself and both of her sons, no matter what the cost was to her.

 

Draco too understood the enormity of the task he had been asked to perform. Albus Dumbledore may have fallen from the pedestal that he had been placed upon by many since the death of Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley but he was still a great and powerful wizard. If he wasn’t then Hogwarts would already be in the hands of Tom Riddle and his Deatheaters. That was what it was about, the Dark Lord cared very little about the headmaster but he desired that school, almost as much as he wanted Harry Potter dead.

 

“Come with me my darling,” Narcissa said with a sigh, realising what she would have to do. When Tom Riddle had returned three years previously both she and Severus had known that they would be in grave danger for what they had done after Voldemort had fallen that Halloween night back in 1981. Each had written a letter to their boys just in case the worst were to happen. They had agreed that they would be a safety net for each other’s children.

 

Looking a little confused Draco got to his feet before helping his pregnant mother up from her chair. She took a moment to steady herself as she stood as she had been getting dizzy spells recently whenever she got up too quickly. Draco kept a firm grasp on her to ensure that she didn’t fall over, something Narcissa appreciated greatly.

 

She couldn’t comprehend how such a sweet, compassionate child could have been born from such a belligerent, callous bully of a man such as Lucius. She had always hated her parents for forcing her into the marriage. It had given her everything that her parents had ever wanted for her, money, status and power. She had cared very little for it all and envied her sister, Andromeda for being able to marry for love even though she had been disowned because of it.

 

Lucius had been a violent bully, taking his anger out on her and occasionally their young son. Whenever she had been able to she had come between his fists and the small child who held her heart. Draco had been the only reason that she had remained, despite his temper Lucius could provide everything Draco needed and more. If she had left they would have had nothing, no home, no money and she refused to have her son living in poverty.

 

“Where are we going?” Draco asked curiously as he allowed his mother to lead the way through the cavernous corridors of the large manor house. He kept a supporting arm out, which she leant on. Walking was becoming increasingly more difficult as her baby bump increased in size but no one other than her eldest boy seemed to care anything for her or how she was feeling.

 

“You will see darling,” she said softly, impressing on him with her tone that she could say no more on the matter. The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence. Draco was confused as they came upon his room and after checking around them, went inside. Withdrawing her wand she cast several privacy and silencing charms on the room, not wanting to risk anyone interrupting or over hearing them. She knew if they were caught then they would both be killed with no thought to the unborn child in her belly.

 

“Mum …” Draco said, watching with confusion as she moved to his bed, wand still drawn. With a muttered incantation Narcissa made an ivory envelope appear upon his pillow, his name scrawled elegantly upon it. “What is this?” he asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I wrote this for you three years ago, when …” She trailed off and Draco nodded to show that he understood what she meant. She had written this letter to him when Tom Riddle had come back. “It was in case anything was to happen to me, the letter would appear to you,” she continued, “There were things I wanted you to know. Once you have read it the letter will disappear as if it never existed. So you must read it carefully.”

 

Draco nodded to show that he had taken in her words. She passed him the envelope, gave him a tender kiss to the temple and told him to read it, before taking her leave. He would have questions but they wouldn’t have time for those now. The two of them were bound to be missed sooner rather than later. Narcissa would stall them to allow Draco the time he needed to read the letter she had written. Leaving her eldest son alone in his room she headed downstairs.

 

The young blonde turned the envelope over in his hands, wondering why the need for so much secrecy, what had his mother done that required her to conceal it with so much care? He almost didn’t want to know, however with the weight of the mission that Voldemort had personally bestowed, weighing down on him, he knew that he needed to read this. His mother had wanted him to know the contents and he wouldn’t go against that.

 

With shaking fingers he opened the envelope, pulling the parchment within out and unfolding it. His eyes swept over his mother’s elegant scrawl, reading each word carefully ensuring that he understood her words and any meanings behind them because he would only have this one chance to read it before it disappeared forever to protect the both of them.

 

_Dearest Draco_

_When you were no more than a baby your Godfather came to me with a child in his arms. It was Halloween and the Dark Lord had just fallen. He asked me to help him and I did because he was a dear friend to me and I hoped that one day that small boy in Severus’ arms would be able to save us all from the Dark Lord. Now that he has returned I am scared that my actions will be discovered and I cannot afford to have you oblivious to what I did all those years ago because by doing what I did, I ensured that there will be someone to rid the world of this evil man. If anything should happen to me my darling boy then you must do whatever it takes to find Severus Snape. You will be able to trust him. The child he took was Harry Potter, the true boy-who-lived. Find them and remind Severus of what I did for him and he will not turn you away. Keep yourself safe my precious boy and know that I will always love you no matter what._

_Your loving mother._

 

The name Severus Snape had not been uttered in their household since he had vanished when Draco was a baby. To find out now that his mother had had something to do with that disappearance raised countless questions. Harry Potter was supposed to have died in the attack on his home that had also claimed the lives of his parents. To learn that the child was alive and with his Godfather only confused him more. However his mother had been right about one thing, with the Potter boy alive there was hope that one day he might be able to rid the world of Tom Riddle once and for all.

 

FGHP

 

Sirius and Remus were going out of their minds, though it was affecting Sirius more seriously than Remus. They had seen Harry, spoken to him even but then they had lost him. However the only hope they had had was that they were able to track the boys’ apparition with a unique piece of magic that Dumbledore had taught them. The magic however wasn’t exactly accurate and all it had done was taken them to the village where the two boys had apparated to.

 

Of course, true to his character, Sirius had wanted to start knocking on doors in an attempt to find and, in his mind, rescue Harry. Remus on the other hand had been a lot more level headed on the matter and talked Sirius into seeing the benefits of patience. If this was where Harry and his friend lived then it wouldn’t be long until they resurfaced. They didn’t need to draw unwanted attention to themselves.

 

The end of July turned into the eighteenth of August before they got any leads at all. The two of them had been close to giving up on being patient and trying Sirius’ more head on approach by knocking on doors until they found him. Remus found that his lover’s behaviour was pushing him to the limit. He could understand how anxious he was to get Harry back but these things took time and not everything always went according to plan.

 

The only reason they hadn’t given up, figuring that they had stumbled upon the wrong village and had been tricked, was because they had seen Harry’s little friend with an older gentleman who seemed to be his father. It had given them the confidence in their tracking skills, to stick it out and wait to see if Harry showed his face too. Most of the watching and waiting had been left to Remus while Sirius wandered off, prowling through the village with annoyance and impatience. He had solemnly promised not to knock on any doors but the werewolf was sure that his lover was, at the very least, peering into windows.

 

However, when their patience and determination finally paid off it wasn’t Harry that they saw first but someone completely unexpected. Someone else that had been missing since Voldemort had first fallen.

 

“Merlin’s balls, is that …?” Sirius said his mouth agape in shock.

 

“Snape,” Remus growled in anger, his eyes narrowing. Both men spying their old school rival at the same time. His long, greasy black hair and hooked nose unmistakable. They were hidden from sight, concealed where they could watch the goings on around them unnoticed.

 

“I’ll kill him,” Sirius snarled, getting over his shock fairly quickly. “That greasy, bat like, hook nosed, dungeon creeping, slimy, Slytherin bastard,” Sirius snarled in one breath, his fists clenched, his nails cutting into the palms of his hands and drawing blood. The resentment he felt at seeing Snape again after so many years bubbling just beneath the surface. “I can’t believe Snivellus took OUR Harry!”

 

“Calm down, we’ll get him back,” Remus said, trying to remain calm but he too was fuming with this new found knowledge. As the two men continued to watch from their hiding place, a young raven haired teenager, who they both recognized as Harry, came running out of the house that Severus had been approaching. It took them both by surprise again just how much he looked like James.

 

“Dad!” Harry exclaimed happily, practically skipping down the garden path to greet his father, beaming at the older man as he started to ask Snape something. The potions master was giving Harry a soft smile at whatever was being said that neither Remus nor Sirius could make out as they were just a little too far away from them.

 

That one word from Harry however was enough for Sirius to blow a gasket. If Remus hadn’t seen this coming and thrown James’ old invisibility cloak over the both of them then they would have been seen. As it was the werewolf had to clamp his hand over his lover’s mouth so that his shout wouldn’t be heard. If they had any chance of rescuing Harry then they needed the element of surprise.

 

“We have to tell Dumbledore,” Remus said, glaring at Sirius pointedly, his hand still over his lover’s mouth. “We know where they are now and that we can get him back but we can’t do it alone. Send your patronus to Albus so that he can send reinforcements. Can you keep calm enough to do that?” When Sirius wasn’t exactly forthcoming with an agreement, Remus added, “If you can’t keep a lid on your temper then I’ll send you back to Hogwarts. I love you but we can’t mess this up!” Remus threatened and reluctantly his lover nodded.

 

Remus knew how dangerous it was for the two of them to be here. He hadn’t divulged the fact that Harry was now a Werewolf, nor that his friend had been one as well. The knowledge had shocked him, unsure of how such a thing could have happened but sure that somehow it was Snape’s fault. He could however be sympathetic with the boy and out of empathy for his situation he hadn’t given away the secret and he wouldn’t.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir disliked the rare occasions that he ventured into human towns away from his pack and its territory, but they desperately needed supplies; and if he had had to stay in the pack’s territory much longer, listening to Micha winding Jenson up, one of them was likely to find his teeth at their throat.

 

The two of them were constantly bickering, mocking and teasing one another, both of them as bad as the other. Usually this errand would have been run by anyone else but today he had needed to get out for a while. The town of Brucknell was the closest to their territory and for them it was an easy run; though Fenrir had long been considering some form of muggle vehicle as he despised apparating but the costs and other considerations had so far made it impractical.

 

“What do we need first?” Micha asked enthusiastically; it wasn’t often that he got to go anywhere and he had been more than a little surprised when Fenrir had ordered him to get ready and come with him. He had, of course, jumped at the chance to run even this simple errand with the Alpha; it showed that Fenrir trusted him enough to be his backup should anything go wrong.

 

Fenrir growled deep in his throat, a warning to the young werewolf not to test him. He was already second guessing his decision to bring the most excitable wolf from his pack into town with him, but he hadn’t trusted Jenson and Micha not to get violent when the latter inevitably took the joking and teasing too far. It always happened and he was always there to pull them apart, he didn’t want to risk leaving them unsupervised and it made him yearn to have his second living back with the pack as it should be, so that such tasks could be left to Damon. It would only be another year until Harry turned sixteen and then Damon and Clayton could return with him.

 

But for now, his only option was to separate his two trouble makers to keep the peace. He never wanted to come home to bloodshed ever again; the memories of the horror of finding his previous pack slaughtered still brought bile to his throat and made him yearn for the revenge he felt he had never had.

 

Wizards had a unique skill to breed horror in his opinion, especially when it came to their kind. Witches and wizards comforted themselves by saying that werewolves were brutal animals and they had to come up with something to defend themselves against them. Regular curses and jinxes had very little effect on werewolves so they had invented more vicious spells, some that could literally cut deep those with Lycanthropy and infect them with fragments of silver, a substance lethal on its own to a Werewolf, given the right dosage.

 

“My Alpha?” Micha asked, doing his best to sound a little calmer and damned respective as he looked up at the older werewolf imploringly. He was ready to charge off and explore the moment Fenrir said it was alright to do so. Micha had been part of a pack his entire life and when he had been given the opportunity to venture out he had never strayed from the wizarding world. The muggle world was new and interesting to him. Micha’s curiosity was barely being contained and even then he was only managing it due to the respect he had for the far more senior pack member.

 

Fenrir shook off the mental demons that haunted his subconscious, discarding the horrific thoughts that they brought back with a practised ease. He had a new pack, one to be proud of despite the troublemakers in it, whom he was starting to get rather fond of regardless of their behaviour. His new pack was one that deserved his attention now; dwelling on the past couldn’t help his lost pack nor could it help the unborn pups that had been brutally slain while still in the womb, he had to focus on the present and the future, which would, within a year, hopefully involve him having a new mate in Harry.

 

He returned his focus to his young charge who was almost hopping from foot to foot, anxious to get going. Fenrir was always on edge about the fact that Micha never seemed to stop moving. “Pharmacy, we need bandages and medicines,” he said bluntly with a slight grunt and nod of his head in the direction they needed to go in.

 

The small high street was little more than a handful of shops and was fairly quiet, but there were occasional muggles wandering in and out of the doors, setting off little bells that jingled, grating on his nerves. He wasn’t in the best of moods as it was. He by-passed several convenience stores and cafés before reaching the building he wanted.

 

A slightly stuffy looking woman practically jumped out of his way, giving a small shriek of fright as Fenrir barged into the little store and he heard Micha’s amused chuckle behind him as the young man followed him inside.

 

Fright at the sight of him was not a reaction that fazed Fenrir anymore; he was far too used to it to be bothered. Secretly it pleased him that muggles and even most magical folk feared him on sight, it felt right that it be this way and it gave him immense satisfaction. The fact that he wore heavy work boots, jeans and no t-shirt to speak off, the only thing covering his upper body; a well-worn leather jacket only added to his overbearing presence he emitted every time he entered a room.

 

The two werewolves fairly quickly found what they needed with very little browsing. Their list of required items mostly included bandages, but he also selected a few bottles of antiseptic he had seen Callie use before and painkillers as well. The muggle stuff was far easier to store and lasted longer than bottled potions. Fenrir had very little time for potions which required patience, something he knew he lacked. The closest all wizarding village to them where they would be able to buy potion supplies was Hogsmead, somewhere he couldn’t go as he was a wanted man in the wizarding world.

 

“Is there … umm, anything else I can help you with, S...s...sir?” the nervous looking sales girl asked, her voice shaking. The counter stood as a barrier between them but even so she still looked as if she were about to drop to the ground in a faint at any given moment.

 

Fenrir gave her a gruesome grin, relishing in the fear that seeped from her pores intoxicatingly. He bore his sharp yellowed teeth in a fierce smile that made the young girl quiver in terror. Her hands physically shaking as she began to scan the items he had unceremoniously dumped upon the counter. Micha had left his side and begun wandering around the store, peering at the various muggle things the pharmacy had in stock, they were strange and unknown to the werewolf who had never set foot in the muggle world before now.

 

“This is all, little girl,” the Alpha told her, nodding at the small mountain of sterile rolls of fabrics, gauzes and other first aid supplies in front of her as she started to bag them up. He delighted in the fact that her hands refused to steady, it was good to know that he still incited terror wherever he went.

 

He dug out a handful of paper notes from his pocket and thumped it onto the counter with more force than was really necessary. A glass full of loose change on the counter trembled under the force of the motion and the werewolf’s grin widened when the shop assistant jumped in surprise and alarm, speeding up her scanning and bagging, eager to get the large and overbearing man out of the store.

 

Fenrir earned his way in the world, a fact that he was proud of; he could take care of his pack and had little interest in hand outs; he was their Alpha and always strove to be worthy of the role. They rarely had any need of money, either muggle or wizarding, and survived on the occasional odd jobs they could get. But if they found they needed something and couldn’t afford it, they would steal it. He would never let his pack go without what was needed.

 

Whatever it was the girl was doing with her bleeping machine and the things they were buying was taking too long with her trembling hands which were starting to agitate the Alpha wolf. The small amount of pleasure he had derived from it was dwindling fast. Fenrir found his attention wandering as he turned to check on where Micha had gone. He snorted in amusement at the sight of the younger werewolf inspecting a bottle of liquid lube, holding it no more than an inch from his eyes, a box of condoms in his other hand. It had been worth bringing Micha with him this afternoon just to see that.

 

Luckily it didn’t take much longer before they were handed a bag with their purchases and the girl placed a selection of coins into Fenrir’s palm. He let his large hand brush against hers as she pulled away as quickly as possible, delighting in the little panicked squeak she let out. Muggles really were so amusing and he did so enjoy toying with them.

 

“Micha!” Fenrir barked out as he headed for the door; the bag of medical supplies in his hand and knowing the other would obey and follow without him saying anything else.

 

Sure enough he had gotten no more than a few feet down the road before the younger werewolf appeared at his side, jogging to keep up with the Alpha’s pace. At that point however he was distracted by the scent of another werewolf; it was not one he knew and yet... The scent was familiar, familial even. The werewolf infection in the unknown person was like that of those he had infected himself, but different too.

 

Fenrir slowed his pace as he glanced around the street, scanning over every person that he could see until his eyes fell upon an average looking young man walking along the pavement on the other side of the road. He was slender given the fact he was a werewolf, with short, curly, chestnut coloured hair. He appeared to be hunched over, trying to remain unnoticed, determined to just get to wherever it was he was going.

 

“My Alpha?” Micha questioned when Fenrir actually stopped walking to watch the stranger that was heading in the direction they had just come from at quite a pace.

 

“Shut up,” Fenrir snapped, not turning to look at his fellow pack member, instead keeping his gaze focused on the wolf he had scented.

 

“Who is...?” Micha started to question, but the tight grip of the larger werewolf’s hand on the back of his neck silenced him apart from the small whimper of pain that he couldn’t hold back. The action of the Alpha had been so quick that Micha had had no time to resist it, not that he would have, this was his punishment for not doing what the Alpha had said instantly.

 

“Come,” the Alpha werewolf instructed, but it wasn’t like Micha really had a choice in this as he was practically dragged across the road by his neck.

 

The unknown man had just gone past the point they were at, and so remained oblivious to the two werewolves who were hastily crossing the road and gaining on him. He looked morose and his head was tilted down so that he was watching his feet as he walked. Fenrir and a very confused Micha set a pace that kept them just a few feet behind him.

 

Fenrir inhaled deeply, concentrating on the scents that reached him, focusing on the one coming from the werewolf just in front; but even then it took him several minutes to figure out what had happened. He was more than a little surprised when he realised that whoever it was who had turned this young man, it had to have been a werewolf who Fenrir had bitten. That made the Alpha wolf this stranger’s grandsire so to speak and that made the stranger family to him, one of their pack, whether he liked it or not.

 

The newly found werewolf looked over his shoulder; his dull blue eyes narrowed on the odd pair who seemed to be following him. Frowning with confusion he turned back to watch where he was going, but a growl had him stopping and turning around once again.

 

The stranger looked up without fear into the face of the scruffy but powerful looking Alpha wolf, seemingly unperturbed about his dominance. Fenrir had his teeth bared slightly in a grimace at the way the other wolf was acting. Micha on the other hand was wearing a goofy smile as he took in the stranger who just looked back at him as if he were an escaped convict.

 

“Can I help you?” The stranger asked keeping his tone strong and his gaze steady as he attempted to stare down Fenrir Greyback, not a task to be taken lightly.

 

Micha’s face broke out into a full smile at the question. The stranger had a geeky cuteness and innocence about him that was making Micha think of all sorts of highly inappropriate things he would like the stranger to ‘help’ him with, preferably starting with the tightness that was growing in his trousers.

 

“You are coming with us now,” Fenrir stated, and the stranger’s eyes widened in surprise and no small amount of alarm at what the Alpha wolf had just said.

 

“I think not,” the stranger said, turning on his heels and going on his way a little faster than before. Fenrir had not expected resistance at all; he wasn’t accustomed to having lower ranking wolves not obey him.

 

Honestly Micha was a little impressed at the guts the man showed just in refusing the Alpha so defiantly and then not taken off at a run afterwards. If Fenrir had barked such a demand at him Micha knew that he would have run for cover without a second of hesitation, Fenrir was a scary bloke. Micha had no idea what his Alpha had scented on the other werewolf but it had apparently been decided that he would be joining them. If Fenrir Greyback wanted something then it was usually inadvisable to deny him.

 

Sure enough the Alpha wolf was off after him, Micha jogging quickly to catch up to them, belatedly realising that Fenrir had released him when the strange wolf they were now chasing after had stopped to confront them.

 

“You’re a werewolf; turned by one I sired,” Fenrir growled out as he made a grab for the non-pack wolf, stopping the geeky brunet from quickening his pace and getting away from them.

 

“Look!” the stranger said, turning to face them full on with far more courage than either Fenrir or Micha had expected, “I have NO idea who you are, or what you THINK I am, but leave me the hell alone,” he said snappishly; wrenching his wrist away from a startled Fenrir and turning and hurrying off. This time apparently the urge to run was too strong, and they watched as he hurried around the corner with a panicked glance over his shoulder to ensure that he was no longer being followed.

 

Fenrir growled in angered annoyance. Every fibre of his being was telling him to chase after him, to wrap his hands around the little brat’s neck and pin him against the nearest surface until he damn well learned some respect and submitted to him. However the Alpha was painfully aware that they were still in the middle of a muggle village and his pack was vulnerable every moment that it went without his presence. He would have to return another time and hunt the ballsy wolf down and try again another day. He would find the young man again, and he would be part of their pack; he would learn his place.

 

FGHP

 

Kings Cross was the same as it ever was on every September first. This would be Draco Lucius Malfoy’s fifth year at Hogwarts and it was perhaps the first time that he hadn’t been dying to get out of his family home and away from his domineering, demanding father who had high aspirations for his eldest son.

 

Lucius Malfoy however had not deemed Draco worthy enough of his time today and had not accompanied him to platform 9 ¾. His darling mother who always had time for him despite the fact that she was heavily pregnant with her second child, had accompanied him regardless of her eldest son’s insistence that he didn’t need to be chauffeured to the train station.

 

Narcissa Malfoy was six weeks away from her due date in mid-October but this fact had not perturbed her at all and if Lucius had been at all concerned about his wife and second son then he hadn’t voiced it and had simply waved them off without a word. Secretly she was glad to have some time outside of the manor with her eldest boy whom she would miss greatly.

 

The two of them stood on platform 9 ¾ looking at one another as if it were the end of the world. Draco was fearful of leaving his mother and unborn brother alone at Malfoy Manor with a host of lunatics who cared nothing for her or the child she carried. However he had to go back to school, it would only rouse suspicions if he didn’t; after all Voldemort had given him a job to do. He had been given the mission of murdering Albus Dumbledore to prove his loyalty to the dark wizard.

 

In snippets of conversation and during many lengthy walks around the grounds of their country manor home Narcissa and Draco had formulated a plan. The letter that she had given to her child had opened them up to the possibility that it might be time to get out and seek help before it was too late. This was why Narcissa had purchased a single vanishing cabinet. She’d managed to get it cheap as it was meant to be one of a pair, however its brother had not been seen in decades.

 

She had put it in the nursery, claiming it to be simply a cabinet to her husband, who had no real interest in furniture or in fact anything his wife thought to be pretty. He never set foot in the nursery anyway so it didn’t bother him in the slightest, which had been exactly what she had been counting on. The reason she had purchased it when the shop owner had warned her that it was simply a piece of furniture now and that it’s brother was missing, presumably destroyed, was because she knew where to find the missing one.

 

As a young girl at Hogwarts she had come across a special room, somewhere to hide what you didn’t want to be found. She had explained all of this to Draco and assured him that he would find the brother of the cabinet in the nursery there, all Draco had to do was fix it and they would have a connection to each other, a safety net. Once this was established then they would be able to communicate easily and Narcissa would always have an escape plan if need be, one close to her second child, whom she wouldn’t leave behind no matter what it cost her.

 

“I wish you could come with me,” Draco said to his mother as they said their final goodbyes on the platform. “I hate the thought of you in that place.”

 

“Darling dragon,” she said as she placed a loving hand upon her son’s cheek, the other resting on her bump, “Don’t worry about me.”

 

“But I do worry, Mum,” Draco returned as he hugged her, his arms around her waist, an action made painfully difficult by her protruding stomach. He withdrew when he felt something against his stomach, looking at his mother in confusion. “Was that …”

 

She smiled at him and nodded, “It’s your little brother telling you it’s time to go or you’ll miss your train,” she returned before placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

 

He was reluctant to leave her but he knew he had no choice. School this year would be loathsome enough without the constant worrying about his mother and brother. He could already feel the hateful glares, from the Gryffindor’s, on his back. He could never understand why it was that they blamed him for Ginevra Weasley’s untimely demise. Ronald Weasley had once shouted something unintelligible about his father and a diary but it hadn’t made any sense to Draco. He was also somehow to blame for Longbottom’s death too which he couldn’t comprehend. They hated him and they took great pleasure in showing it. Not that they would do anything with their parents watching but it meant that this school year was going to be filled with just as many corridor duels as the previous four.

 

Draco had no interest in fighting them, not like Pansy and Blaise seemed to. Those two would be so jealous if they knew he had received the dark mark over the summer. They worshipped the Dark Lord; they craved nothing more than to be a loyal follower. He wouldn’t tell them about the branding, he hadn’t even told his mother.

 

Daphne was a safer bet; she was a lot less inclined to bicker with her fellow students and went with the flow of school life to make things easier on herself. Draco would frequently see her nodding in agreement to whatever Pansy was saying without really listening. He liked her.

 

Boarding the Hogwarts express he found the usual compartment they occupied to be filled with familiar faces. He wouldn’t go so far as to call them friendly. Blaise and Pansy were talking animatedly about how amazing their summers had been, as Draco entered and took a seat across from Daphne who, as usual, had her nose in a book. She did however look up and give him a faint smile, which Draco returned.

 

“So…” Pansy said, smiling at Draco with simpering wetness as she battered her eyelashes at him in a way she thought was seductive but Draco actually just found rather disturbing from the pug faced girl. “How was your summer?”

 

“No different than any other,” Draco responded blandly, turning his head to look out the window where his mother stood, glowing in her pregnancy. His fellow Slytherin’s turned to look to see what he was staring at.

 

“Your father must be thrilled with a second pureblood child on the way,” Blaise said as he eyed the large swell of Narcissa’s pregnant belly.

 

“He’s ecstatic,” Draco replied sourly as he reached into his bag, pulling out one of his school text books and settling himself down to read it as the train pulled away. He was willing to do anything to not to have to talk to the other Slytherin’s in the compartment who were supposed to be his friends.

 

FGHP

 

Severus had been reminiscing about Hogwarts as he climbed the stairs wearily to bed. Harry had been in bed and asleep for an hour already but he had had a large potions order to finish and ship before he could even consider turning in for the night. It was the evening of the first of September and he couldn’t help but think of all the students that would have flocked back to the infamous school for a new school year today.

 

Thinking of the school made him feel strange. He didn’t miss it, in fact he was glad to be away from the place. It held more negative memories than good ones. He had been relentlessly tormented by James, Sirius and the rest of their pathetic group of friends. It was the memories of Lily there that he clung to. However it was this day that always made him wonder if he had done the right thing in denying Harry the opportunity to go to school with other witches and wizards.

 

He was exhausted after the relentless work hours he had had to put in this week; his mail order potion business had kept him extremely busy as of late. Not to mention tutoring Harry with his school subjects. Harry didn’t really need much tutoring anymore. His son was an intelligent young man, there was no denying that. By being taught at home he had already excelled to the point where he could have taken his N.E.W.T’s and passed them with ease two whole years before he had to take them. By the end of the year however Harry would have to sit his O.W.L’s.

 

Severus was thankful that the tests could all be done under his supervision at home due to anti-cheating spells applied to each test sheet by the Ministry. He had no doubt that his son would do well and pass them all with an Outstanding in each subject. Harry was certainly a powerful wizard; there was no doubt about that. He was a werewolf, but also an animagus, which was almost unheard of. He could speak parseltongue, produce a fully formed patronus and he could apparate. It astounded Severus, what a powerful wizard Harry was, to the point that it concerned him.

 

However all Severus could think of right now was a hot shower and his nice warm bed, which he hadn’t seen much of recently. He would finally be able to get a good seven hours sleep before getting up and he had promised himself that he and Harry would have a day together where they could just be father and son. They had a great relationship but work had kept him occupied as of late and they needed to have some fun together. They both deserved a day off.

 

Harry had been dying to go participate in the under sixteen’s pool tournament in the next town over and Severus hadn’t been sure that it had been wise for them to go or that he would have the time to take him. However he fully intended on taking him regardless as it had broken his heart a little to see the disappointment on his son’s face when he had said that he didn’t think it would be possible. Severus had even bought Harry a brand new cue to play with as well as a surprise. He was hoping that the look on his son’s face at breakfast the next morning would be more than worth the risk they would be taking by going. Harry, of course, had no clue about his father’s intentions.

 

Severus had just finished his shower and pulled on his drawstring pyjama bottoms when a shrill shriek pierced the night air and made his heart stop in fear. The wards surrounding their home were signalling an intruder had broken through them.

 

Panicking he ran to his son’s room, he wasn’t about to take the chance of not getting Harry out of the house even if it did turn out to be a false alarm. They had gone over this routine several times a year ever since Harry had turned eleven and had been able to turn into an animagus. Harry had thought his dad was paranoid and a little delusional with all of his safety precautions but he hadn’t argued about it, he had just gone over it without complaint and as a result Harry knew exactly what to do.

 

“Harry,” Severus said loudly as he dashed into his son’s bedroom, turning the light on as he went. “You need to wake up right now, Harry!” He grabbed his son by the shoulders and shook him gently until bright, confused emerald eyes looked up at him, still misty from sleep.

 

“Dad?” Harry grumbled with confusion, rubbing his eyes, “What’s going on?”

 

“There isn’t time, you need to run,” he said pulling back the duvet, glad to see that his son had not been sleeping naked. Just like his father he was just wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. “Someone is coming!”

 

This grabbed at Harry’s attention immediately and he sat up in bed, suddenly more alert, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as the realisation of those words sank in. “Dad …”

 

“Take this,” Severus said handing Harry an envelope with his name on it. “You know what to do,” the older man said as they both heard the door downstairs explode off its hinges with a resounding crash. As Snape looked deeply into his son’s eyes that echoed Lily’s so perfectly he could see fear there and it pained him to know that there was nothing he could do about it. “No matter what you hear, or what you are told know that I love you and that you will always be my son. No one and nothing can change that. I love you.”

 

“Dad, what are you saying?” Harry asked, hearing his words as if they were a goodbye, but there was no time. Whoever had broken in to their home was closing in on them. They had only seconds left before they were discovered.

 

“Go, now!” Severus barked more harshly than he would have liked as he ran for the door, wand drawn, ready to defend his son and give him the chance to escape. Harry shoved the envelope in his pocket, opened his bedroom window, grabbed his wand and transformed into his animagus form, stretching out his wings, before taking flight into the darkness of the night taking the familiar route to the Danes’ home.

 

Still shirtless and barefoot, his hair damp from the shower, Severus charged into the hallway, brandishing his wand, gratified that Harry would have the chance to escape and that he wouldn’t be caught. His son would not fall into the hands of the Order, Deatheaters, Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore tonight, though he was aware that it would cost him his freedom and probably his life too. Whatever he did now would only give his son more of a chance to escape from whoever had broken into their home.

 

When Severus had first taken Harry from his crib in Godric's Hollow it had been about keeping a part of Lily to himself but over the years he had grown to love Harry as if he truly was his son. It wasn’t about having a small part of Lily anymore, it was about protecting a boy whom he had raised and loved like a son. He was a boy that had grown into a powerful and happy young man. Severus, as any real father would be prepared to do, would die to protect his child; just the same as James had done for Harry all those years ago.

 

FGHP

 

It was a flight that Harry had flown several times previously, in his animagus form, though his father was perhaps not aware of exactly how many times he had flown to the Danes’ home on the other side of the village as a falcon.

 

Tonight however his mind was frantic and worried; if birds could cry then he would have been at the goodbye his dad had shared with him. He flew on autopilot, not taking anything in as he travelled further away from his home and his Dad. It was only because of the promises he had made to his father countless times over the years that stopped him from turning around and going back to help him.

 

Every time they had gone over what Harry should do in case of an emergency such as this Severus had made his son promise that no matter what he wouldn’t go back for any reason. He was instead to make sure he got as far away as possible and to ensure that he was safe from harm. The letter would help him find his way.

 

Harry didn’t want to think too hard about what was happening back at his home or even what fate had met his father. He couldn’t think about it, he just couldn’t. Every time he did he pictured his dad alone, dying and the pain wrenched through him painfully. He should have told his dad that he loved him but he had been too panicked, too scared and now he might never say it to him again.

 

Clay always left his bedroom window ajar a small way just for Harry and he took advantage of that tonight, swooping gracefully inside. His best friend was asleep and snoring lightly. His duvet hanging haphazardly over him, halfway to being on the floor and only just covering his modesty as it didn’t appear that he wore anything when he went to bed.

 

Changing back into his human form Harry took a moment to regain himself; refusing to let himself cry. Clayton, just like his father, was a heavy sleepier and wouldn’t be woken easily but even so Harry didn’t want to just break down and risk waking him. He didn’t want to even attempt to rouse his friend, it was late and he needed time to think while he was alone and he needed time to read that letter without interruption too.

 

Creeping on his tip toes Harry headed downstairs, not even daring to switch on the lights in case whoever had attacked his home came here as well, instead, using his wand to cast a small amount of light so that he could see where he was going, glad that he knew the house as well as he knew his own. He thought that if the lights were off then it would look as if everyone was sleeping. Harry collapsed on to the familiarly worn leather sofa, curling into a ball, making himself as small as possible; his wand clutched in his trembling hands. He might have been fifteen but he still wished he had his favourite teddy with him to cuddle but he had left Baloo bear on his bed.

 

On the verge of tears Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew the envelope his dad had given him. He was shaking badly as he broke the seal, unsure if he wanted to read the contents after what his father had said to him, those words echoing in his mind. No matter what you hear, or what you are told know that I love you and that you will always be my son. No one and nothing can change that. I love you. Harry didn’t understand what that meant and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. He took the letter in his hands and began to scan over the contents, reading it with care.

 

_My son,_

_If you are reading this then know that I am sorry. I should have explained this to you when I had the chance; I hope you can forgive me for not doing so. When you were eighteen months old your mother was murdered by a man called Tom Riddle. This same man also tried to kill you and failed, the result of which is that lightning bolt scar on your forehead._

_That night I took you away with me and swore to protect you but I failed only hours later when I let my guard down and you were bitten by a Werewolf._

_A dear friend of mine helped me that night and as she has already proven herself once I am sure that you will be able to trust her. Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco will be more than willing to help you and perhaps explain more than I can in this letter, however be cautious when you approach them, her husband is in league with the man who killed your mother._

_Stay with Damon and Clay until you can find the Malfoy’s, they will not let harm come to you, I am sure of that. They have been good friends to the both of us but I realise that you will need answers. I am sorry that I will not be there to give them to you._

_Whatever happens my son, do not trust everything you are told, the truth may be more complicated than it seems, especially when it is spoken by Albus Dumbledore, he is not a friend to either of us. Stay safe and know that I love you._

_Your Father, Severus._

 

By the time Harry had finished reading the letter he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He just let the emotions flow letting the tears stream down his cheeks endlessly. He had so many questions and no one to answer them now that his father was gone and he was alone. So much had been hidden from him it seemed and he resented that.

 

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that Harry finally managed to cry himself to sleep, the letter clutched tightly to his chest as the last remaining link that he had to his father. The final words his Dad had said to him echoing in his mind as if stuck in a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter Five isn't far behind this one and shouldn't be too long. 
> 
> Please come and find us on facebook. We are happy to chat to you all and answer any question you may have. There are also added notes and such from previous questions. 
> 
> Also don't forget to check out The Fluffy Bits as well. You won't be disappointed! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment for us!! 
> 
> ~ StrawberryGirl87


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this story I can't hope to put it in a summary. Just enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is ... chapter five. 
> 
> WARNING: This is where it starts to get emotional ... you have been warned.

Chapter 5 - Lost

 

Severus had put up one hell of a fight. It had taken Dumbledore, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius and Remus to finally stun him. The werewolf had been their only casualty, hit by a rather nasty stunning spell. Severus it seemed had not been aiming to kill or even seriously injure any of them. Albus couldn’t help but wonder when it was that Severus Snape had become so weak minded. The headmaster, having bound the potions master’s hands behind his back and confiscated the man’s wand, left him unconscious in what clearly had been Harry’s bedroom.

 

It had frustrated them all that there was no sign of Harry anywhere in the house or the surrounding area. Sirius, especially, was furious that Harry hadn’t been here when the Order had finally organised themselves enough to strike. He had seen the young boy go inside. He and Remus had been watching the house all day, there was no way he had left again, they were sure.

 

Dumbledore and the two Aurors didn’t believe for a moment that they could be positive though; halfway suspecting the couple might have been making out and missed something. No-one knew where it was that he had disappeared off to, or how, and that was what Dumbledore and Sirius were determined to find out; along with a few other things.

 

Albus Dumbledore sent Tonks and Mad-Eye downstairs to keep watch, just in case Harry was foolish enough to come back. He didn’t want too many witnesses to what was about to happen. This way the two Aurors would have a clear conscience. Remus, who was the only one in the group who might have tried to stop them, was out cold in the hallway. Sirius however was itching to get his hands on old Snivellus, and Dumbledore wanted the answers only Snape could give. He wasn’t above using the delusional fool, Black, to inspire Snape into telling him what he wanted to know.

 

The two Aurors had things to do in the rest of the house anyway, as they had found a number of rather disturbing things when they had raided the place; including a cage in the basement which the group could only assume Severus had put Harry in when he misbehaved; either that or the potions master had been experimenting on goodness knows what while Harry was in the house. Whatever the purpose it proved he was not fit to be a parent in their minds. What none of them could understand, however, was why it had been made out of pure silver, it seemed like a very odd metal to use.

 

Remus had not betrayed Harry’s secret to any of them. He remembered what it was like to be a young werewolf, terrified of what others would think. They were here to find Harry, track him down, not expose that he was a werewolf. It wasn’t something that Dumbledore needed to know, not in Remus’ opinion.

 

As well as the cage, which was cause for concern as it was, they had discovered some questionable potion ingredients within a private store cupboard, ingredients used in the brewing of dark potions they were sure. One of the ingredients in particular worried them considerably. Aconite was a potent substance which was highly poisonous and strictly regulated by the Ministry. It amazed them that Severus had been able to get his hands on so much.

 

Whatever Severus had been using it for though, didn’t matter to them for the moment as it was now evidence that damned Snape even further. If Remus had been conscious then he could have told them what potion aconite was used for primarily but alas he was not.

 

Open on the dining table had been a number of textbooks and pieces of parchment, clearly from where young Harry had been studying. Dumbledore had noted that the subjects had not exactly been on the Hogwarts approval list for fifteen year olds. He would have considered some of the information and books to be inappropriate for even some of the seventh years he taught at Hogwarts. It seemed that Severus had not been sticking to the recommended list of subjects and it made the headmaster wonder what else Snape had been teaching Harry while he was young and impressionable.

 

They would get all of the answers they were looking for, however. Albus had chosen his interrogation room with strategic genius, to ensure they were able to extract everything they needed from the wanted man before doing what was necessary to deal with him. Severus Snape might survive the night, or he might not, but he would spill his secrets either way. Occlumency would be no use with him as Snape was a master of the art himself but there were other ways to make people talk than resorting to mind reading and potions.

 

Sirius couldn’t help himself; he walked around Snape’s motionless body, surveying Harry’s bedroom. He wanted to know the boy, he wanted to know his Godson. Judging by the firebolt in the corner of the room and Quidditch posters upon his walls he could tell that Harry, just like James, must love to fly. Sirius could remember a tiny little Harry, wide eyed in amazement and wonder as he rode his first ever broom in the back garden at Godrics Hollow at the tender age of one. He had bought it for Harry’s first birthday; he just hadn’t been able to resist.

 

He recalled how disapproving Lily had been to have her one year old son on a broom already but also how much Harry had loved it, he could still remember the excited giggles as the little boy had hovered just above the ground. Just like James, Sirius thought fondly. He smiled when he saw a clear favourite in his preference towards a Quidditch team. The Appleby Arrows, just like he and James had supported in their youth. Like father, like son.

 

The bedding was a deep hunter green but Snape must have picked them out for Harry, Sirius thought, disregarded it entirely. His attention caught by the golden snitch on the bedside table, perched on a specially made stand of red. Gryffindor colours, Sirius noted proudly, Harry’s true nature shining through despite what the greasy git had tried to drill into him throughout the many years he had held him captive.

 

That was what had happened in Sirius’ mind; Snape had taken Harry away from the people who loved him and cared about him; Harry had been taken away from him. Next to the snitch was a framed photograph; it showed Harry smiling and messing about, clearly play fighting quite energetically with another young boy, who Sirius thought might have been the other teen they had seen before. Both of them looking like they were having a little too much fun; it reminded Sirius of how he and James had been together when they were younger. Oh yes, Harry was a true Gryffindor no matter what Severus Snape had done to him, Sirius was sure of it.

 

Dumbledore surveyed Sirius with interest, watching as he moved around the teenager’s bedroom, taking everything in. The convict was going to be the perfect tool for interrogating Snape. Their bitter rivalry from their school days would have been good enough, but Black’s righteous anger at his old rival for stealing away with his Godson was just too perfect for what he had in mind.

 

The headmaster cast a cold glance down to the still unconscious potions master. They needed answers now, they didn’t have time to wait any longer for Severus to decided to re-join them on his own accord. With a wave of his wand, and a muttered incantation, Severus’ eyes snapped open and the potions master gasped for breath, immediately struggling frantically against the bonds that bound his wrists behind his back. Albus chuckled at the sight of him so desperate, he had seen this look on his face once before, when Snape had begged for Lily, James and Harry to be protected from Voldemort.

 

“Nice of you to join us, Severus,” Albus said, his voice polite and calm in contradiction to his actions and intentions.

 

The potions master was still just in his pyjama bottoms; topless and barefoot. It did not bode well for what was to come and it made him feel exposed and vulnerable as the twinkling, blue eyes studied him intensely over the top of half-moon glasses. Severus pushed himself up and onto his knees, despite his bound wrists, ensuring that Dumbledore knew he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He glared menacingly at the headmaster, bringing up his mental shields to ensure the elderly wizard would not penetrate his mind.

 

All Severus could think of now was protecting Harry. Whatever they did to him, however low they stooped he wouldn’t tell them anything; for surely the information he had in his head could be the only reason he wasn’t already dead. He had been at the receiving end of the most horrific torture at the hands of Voldemort, he doubted that Dumbledore could be worse than the Dark Lord.

 

Before Severus knew what had happened he felt a fist connect with the side of his face. He recoiled but didn’t fall, swaying slightly where he knelt. “Sirius!” he heard Albus chastise, “At least give him the chance to cooperate before you hit him, I haven’t asked him anything yet.” Snape grunted in amusement, despite the ache in his jaw where Sirius had hit him; he had forgotten how manipulative the headmaster could be.

 

“Then get on with it,” Sirius barked in annoyance at Albus as he rubbed his fist; he’d forgotten how much it hurt to punch someone, he hadn’t done it in years, far too accustomed to wiping out his wand for everything. He knelt down to Severus’ level, grinning wickedly, “That one was for Harry,” he said quietly but Severus didn’t even glance over to him, choosing to ignore the convict in favour of watching Dumbledore. He knew who was the more dangerous of the two wizards.

 

Sirius may have been handy with the physical violence, just like he had been back in their Hogwarts days but it was the scheming old man that had him worried the most. Severus watched tensely as the once prestigious headmaster paced, running his fingertips over Harry’s belongings carefully, clearly deep in thought as he browsed over each item, considering it as if he were committing each one to memory.

 

“Why did you take him, Severus?” Albus asked. He didn’t turn to look at the bound man as he asked this of him, instead choosing to study some of the more intimate possessions belonging to Harry, which included, oddly enough, his mother’s wedding and engagement ring. They had been propped up against a framed photo of Lily, holding a newborn Harry in her arms.

 

Dumbledore wasn’t even sure how Snape would have come to acquire these items of jewellery. He was sure they hadn’t been missing when the Order had gone to recover the bodies of the two Potter’s. At least he hadn’t been made aware that they were missing. As far as Albus was aware anything of value had been locked away in Harry Potter’s vault at Gringotts which had remained untouched, given that a body had never been found for the baby boy; they had never been able to prove him to be dead and had therefore his bank vault had been kept intact.

 

“For Lily,” Severus replied. His entire body tensing as he watched the elderly man; he hated that Dumbledore was touching things that belonged to Harry. He hated that they were all in his room right now. Severus was aware that it was almost certainly part of Albus’ game. Snape however was strong minded and was determined not to say anything but it bothered him regardless and the headmaster was sure to know this.

 

“Don’t say her name,” Sirius snapped, his fists clenching. He didn’t believe for a moment that Severus had ever had any feelings for Lily. Snape had called her a mudblood and all sorts of other horrible things, no the slimy Slytherin git had never felt anything for dear, sweet Lily.

 

“You thought you would honour her memory by kidnapping her orphaned son?” Albus asked casually, ignoring Sirius’ interruption. He picked up another of the framed photographs, this one of Severus and Harry, when the latter was a young child. They looked happy but photographs could be deceiving.

 

“To protect him from you,” Severus sneered. He knew that what he had done was wrong, he had indeed kidnapped a defenceless and helpless infant when he had been so recently and tragically orphaned. But it was the way Dumbledore had said it that made it sound wrong and Severus knew that he had done it for the right reasons; he wasn’t ashamed of his actions in regards to Harry. He had managed to keep the boy away from the scheming headmaster for more than thirteen years and he couldn’t regret that at all.

 

“And who protected him from you, Snivellus?” Sirius barked viciously. Snape grimaced at the old nickname for him but otherwise barely acknowledged Black’s presence in the room, still content to stare at Dumbledore, as the headmaster surveyed the cluttered and highly personal bedroom.

 

“Harry has never needed protecting from me, Black; not once in the thirteen years I have been his father!” Snape said, his voice steady, stating the fact he knew to be true. He fought to keep himself calm, refusing to rise to the bait that Dumbledore figuratively dangled before him by questioning him in here and by going through Harry’s possessions.

 

“James is his father!” Sirius roared furiously, struggling to control his anger. He hated Snape violently. The man had ruined Harry’s life; stolen him away from people that really loved him. He wanted to make Snape suffer!

 

“He has been my son, Harry Prince, far longer than he was ever Harry Potter,” Severus said maliciously, taking great pride in the enraged roar that came from Black at his words. It wouldn’t matter how many times Sirius lashed out and hit him, nothing would take away the wonderful thirteen and a half years he had spent raising Harry as his own. He would always have those memories, no amount of torture could force him to forget that.

 

“You changed his name?!” Sirius’ shout was full of anger and Severus knew what was coming and braced himself for it. A clenched fist collided, once again with the same side of his head as the previous punch and this time Severus tasted blood upon his tongue. He smirked inwardly to himself, allowing it pool there for a moment before rearing his head back and spitting it at the convict. Sirius reeled back in disgust as the combination of blood and saliva that coated his clothes and skin.

 

“Don’t worry, Sirius, the name can be changed again,” Albus said as calmly as ever, before Black could react to what Snape had done. The headmaster seemed to be completely unaffected by the bickering of the two other wizards. “He will be Harry Potter again regardless of what Severus has done,” the elderly wizard said, keeping his resolve. The boy would be who he was meant to be one way or another, Albus was determined on that matter.

 

“No,” Severus said at once and Dumbledore knew that he had pushed the right button. “I won’t let you!”

 

“You won’t be around to stop it, Severus, my boy,” Dumbledore said with a faint smile, his light blue eyes twinkling with knowledge and cunning. That man ought to have been a Slytherin rather than a Gryffindor, Severus thought angrily. “I have plans for you.”

 

Sirius sniggered at that, happy that Albus wasn’t going to let Snape get away with what he had done. In an attempt to calm himself down he sat upon Harry’s bed and picked up a stuffed bear, it looked worn and well loved. He turned it over in his hands, surveying it with interest, feeling Snape’s glare on him.

 

Severus hated seeing Black touch Baloo bear. It had been Harry’s special toy since he was five years old. Snape could still remember the small boy carrying it around with him, a toy that was half his size. Harry had refused to go anywhere without it, having had a love of the Jungle Book Disney movie for months. Even after his obsession of it had passed he had never left Baloo bear behind. To see it in the hands of Sirius made him want to shout, swear and lash out, to grab the toy away from him. He had no right to touch such a precious item of Harry’s.

 

“This thing mean something to you, Snivellus?” Black asked in amusement, seeing how strained the potions master was becoming as he held back his emotions. He moved across the room and held the stuffed bear up in front of Snape, mocking him with it. When Severus didn’t respond, Sirius continued; “I guess you wouldn’t want me to do this either.” With those final words he took Baloo bear in both his hands, smiled cruelly and roughly pulled at it.

 

The old, much loved toy that Harry had had for the last ten years of his life fell apart in the convicts hands, the thread too old to withstand much strain. The pain that tore through Severus’ chest was enough to bring tears to his eyes. The thought of the five year old Harry so besotted with that bear in his mind as the tatters of fabric were dropped to the floor, disregarded as if they were nothing.

 

“Harry will never forgive you for that, you know.” Snape stated dryly, trying not to allow his tears to fall, if he made it out of this alive then he would do whatever it took to get his son another one. He didn’t want to give either Black or Dumbledore the satisfaction of his tears; however, it was difficult when he knew how devastated Harry would be when he found out that his beloved Baloo bear was broken beyond repair, torn to unrecognisable strips of fabric and stuffing.

 

“I’m sure you believed that he truly wanted to be here, Severus, but he belongs with his true family.” the headmaster said. He sounded so detached from the whole situation; it was almost if Dumbledore was delusional enough to believe that they were all sitting around drinking tea rather than emotionally and mentally torturing a man with the slow demise of his son’s most precious possessions.

 

“And what would you classify as true family, Albus?” Severus spat out in fury. He struggled more viciously against the ties that bound his wrists behind his back to no avail. There would be no easy escape for him out of this situation. He just hoped that Harry had the good sense not to come back looking for him.

 

“What about his Godfather perhaps, or how about his Aunt and Uncle? Did they not deserve him, to have Harry in their lives?” Albus asked still calm, still calculating.

 

“You mean this crazy fool who spent a decade having his brain addled by dementors or Petunia, who Lily fell out with all because she despised magic so much?” Severus sneered at them. Severus knew that Harry had had no true family, at least none that could have taken him in and accepted him; given him the life he deserved, the life that Severus had been able to provide.

 

“At least we wouldn’t have kept him in a cage!” Sirius bellowed heatedly. He went to lash out again but a raised hand and a stern look kept Sirius from hitting Snape for a third time.

 

“Harry was happy with me, he was safe with me,” Severus retorted, he wanted to deny putting Harry in the cage but he couldn’t because he had done it once a month until Harry was old enough to do it himself. He wouldn’t give away Harry’s secret to these fools however, he refused to tell them anything of importance. They could question him endlessly but he wouldn’t give in. He would give them nothing they could use against his son and he especially would tell them nothing about how to go about finding him.

 

“Severus, I am sure that you meant well but Harry will be taken care of properly now, you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Dumbledore said with a wry smile. The headmaster was thrilled that sooner rather than later he was going to have the wizarding world’s hero back and the war effort would finally be back on track. They would finally have a chance to defeat Tom, now they would have Harry on their side.

 

“No!” Severus said in horror, “You can’t!”

 

“See, he doesn’t even want Harry to be loved; he wants to watch him suffer, he’s doing this as his revenge on James for stupid childish pranks!” Sirius said in outrage eliciting another glare from Severus who couldn’t believe that Black was foolish enough to believe that he would do something like this as revenge for a few practical jokes. That he would take an innocent child on a whim and raise him because he was bullied in school. Black was even more delusional than he had realised.

 

“I think we are getting a little off topic here, gentleman,” Dumbledore said patiently as he turned to face the bound man. He held Harry’s snitch in his hand, twirling it around in his long fingers. “Severus, you need to tell us what you’ve done with Harry, where is he?” The headmaster asked kindly as he played with the little golden ball.

 

Severus remembered vividly when Harry had caught it, he’d been only seven years old and he had been given the snitch along his first broom for his birthday. He had instantly run out into the garden, anxious to play. Severus had watched with pride as Harry had jumped upon the broom without hesitation, releasing the snitch into the air and chasing after it. He had captured the little golden ball with ease. However that was just another memory that these two were going to destroy right in front of his eyes while attempting to crush his soul. Their actions however only made him more determined to protect his son from them.

 

“Harry is gone, where I hope you never get to lay your greedy, selfish hands on him,” Severus growled, protective of his boy. He couldn’t help but wonder what the time was, how long did he have until Harry, Damon and Clay came looking for him? They were bound to do so eventually. Severus knew his son well, he would have gone straight to the Danes’ home for the night. He just hoped that they didn’t all walk into a trap. Severus would never forgive himself if the two Danes men were caught in the crossfire and hurt when they had no clue what was going on.

 

“Severus, we have known each other a long time, I would rather not have to watch you suffer. However, I do need answers and, I assure you, I will get them,” Dumbledore pressed on, he dropped the little golden ball on the floor before lowering his heel upon it stepped on the small golden ball. The snitch had been eight years old and no match for Albus’ heavy footing, it cracked in half revealing its hollow inside.

 

Despite the clear threat that had been delivered there was no hint of violence or hatred in his tone, only his actions seemed to back up what he was saying but even they were subtle. The elderly wizard remained calm and aloof almost, as if he had washed his hands of the ugly matter entirely, as though emotionally torturing someone wasn’t as reprehensible as doing it physically. The sight of the broken snitch, another memento from Harry’s childhood destroyed, made Severus tense but he forced himself to be strong and not show he cared.

 

“I love Harry, he is my son; I would rather die than allow him to become a pawn in your war Albus!” Severus hissed and the headmaster sighed; his patience beginning to wear thin. The sun was already beginning to rise. He hadn’t wanted it to go on this long but Snape was being stubborn. Albus had thought that he would be easier to break than this but perhaps this had been a foolish assumption to make.

 

“Your death can easily be arranged,” Sirius countered as he strode forward, ignoring Dumbledore’s calm and softly spoken warnings to stop; the headmaster hadn’t sounded as if he really wanted him to stop at all.

 

Black raised a fist and brought it down heavily upon Severus’ cheek, catching the potions master off guard, and he fell to the side. Taking the opportunity Sirius landed a well-placed kick to Snape’s abdomen. Albus stood back, calmly asking Sirius to stop but doing nothing to back up his words as blow after blow rained down on the bound and defenseless man, who could do nothing but instinctively curl up on himself.

 

As Sirius continued to hit and kick him Severus couldn’t help but think, perhaps it would be better for it all to end here for him; that it potentially might be better for Black to beat him until his body gave out. At least then they would never get to Harry.

 

While he was alive, he was a living, breathing map to their saviour; he was nothing more than a piece of meat that could be used as bait to draw Harry in. He even found himself smiling through the pain as blood trickled out the corner of his mouth. Harry knew that he loved him no matter what and the letter had warned him not to trust Albus Dumbledore. Severus had done everything in his power to help and protect the boy who he felt was his son. If he died now then he would die happy.

 

He would get to see his beloved Lily once more. He would finally be able to tell her how much of a remarkable young man her son had turned out to be. He could share with her all the happy memories they had created together and how much joy little Harry had brought into his life. How Harry had become the family that he had never known that he had wanted until the opportunity to have it was presented. He would be able to take Lily into his arms and hold her once again. Oh how he missed her. If only death would come quicker so that he may see her sooner.

 

Severus found himself disappointed when the attack ceased but the pain did not. It meant that he was, regrettably, still alive. He would have welcomed death and couldn’t understand why Black had stopped his assault. Then he realised what had happened, as he heard Dumbledore ask Sirius to go and check what the noise was that they were hearing downstairs.

 

Severus’ stomach lurched and he almost expelled the contents of his stomach as he realised that Harry had probably come back to look for him, likely with Damon and Clay in tow. There could be no other person who would come here at this time in the morning when the sun was still climbing. They were going to take Harry away and there was nothing Severus could do to stop them; too weak and in too much pain to do anything to protect his son.

 

FGHP

 

Walking into his living room the following morning Damon was startled to find the small form of Harry Prince curled up on his sofa. The young boy was shirtless and just in a pair of pyjama bottoms. It was disconcerting to find him there as he hadn’t expected him. Also when Harry did decide to stay over he always slept on a camp bed in Clay’s room. He was too curious about why Harry had found the need to come and sleep in their living room, or even how he had got into the house at all, to just let the poor child sleep.

 

Damon sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, staring at the fifteen year old, startled to see the dry tear tracks down his cheeks; he also noted the scrunched up piece of parchment in one fist. Whatever the reason for finding Harry here he knew that it couldn’t be anything good. Damon had no clue what it could be, Harry and Severus didn’t fight; it wasn’t in their nature when it came to each other. He just couldn’t understand what could have happened to bring him here.

 

“Harry,” Damon said gently, not wanting to startle the young boy, placing a gentle hand on his arm to rouse the teenager.

 

Emerald eyes blinked open, looking around in confusion as he took in where he was. Damon said nothing while he waited for Harry to adjust from his dream clouded state and become a little more alert. Horror seemed to flash deep within his eyes and it pained the older wolf to see it there. Before either of them had said a word Harry broke down into tears. A little alarmed, Damon gathered Harry up into his arms and just held him as the young boy cried.

 

“Someone came,” Harry managed to say through his sobs, “Someone came to the house and he told me that he loved me and made me leave, he told me to run.”

 

“Harry, you need to calm down little one,” Damon said calmly as he rubbed soothing circles upon his back, not understand what a distraught Harry was saying “What happened?”

 

Harry tried to calm himself with a deep breath but his chest felt constricted as if something was preventing him from taking a breath. He had just left his Dad to face whatever or whoever it was who had broken into their home when he could have easily stayed and fought by his side. Sure, he had promised his dad that he would escape and be safe, but how safe could he be without his Dad by his side? Harry knew that if his father wasn’t here and that he hadn’t come to find him, then there was very little chance that he was still alive. He would never willingly stay away.

 

“Dad came and woke me up, he was panicking, I’ve never seen him so scared,” Harry said trying to organise his jumbled thoughts in way that would be coherent and easily understood. “I heard them as they broke down the door. Dad gave me this letter and told me that no matter what happened or what I was told I would always be his son and that he loved me.”

 

“May I see the letter?” Damon asked, motioning to the parchment that was still scrunched up in Harry’s hand. The younger wolf nodded as he handed it over, seeing no problem with showing him. He trusted Damon, Harry had known him since he was eleven. He had slept in his house countless times, eaten the food he had prepared and loved him as his best friend’s Dad who had always spoilt and indulged him a little more than his own father had.

 

Damon scanned over the contents; it was lucky he could read fast because a few seconds later Harry snatched back the letter in horror, realising that he had just willingly handed this man his deepest, darkest secret. That he was a werewolf.

 

“It’s okay little one, I know what you are,” Damon said softly, understanding Harry’s sudden panic. Harry almost fell out of his lap in shock. “I’m one as well and so is Clayton, we were sent here to watch out for you and protect you.”

 

“Who sent you?” Harry asked desperately, feeling utterly overwhelmed and a little betrayed. He had been kept in the dark about so much by everyone that he loved. It wasn’t a nice feeling to have. It was becoming rather apparent that there was a lot that had been hidden from him.

 

“Our Alpha,” Damon said, not willing to go into it any further, at least not here, not now and certainly not like this. Harry was clearly in a state of shock and he needed some time to process everything that had happened before more baggage was loaded on top of him.

 

“Alpha?” Harry questioned as Damon stood up, placing Harry effortlessly back on the sofa. He needed to get dressed, he needed to check on Severus, he needed to inform Fenrir what was going on and most importantly he needed to protect the two boys; they were his sole responsibility right now, there was no one else to protect them other than him.

 

“Yes, the Alpha of our pack,” Damon responded absent-mindedly as he headed for the stairs with Harry following in his wake. He knew that he was being followed and he didn’t have the heart to stop him. Damon knew the poor child would have more questions than he knew what to do with but he was not the one to give him the answers that he needed.

 

Hammering on Clayton’s closed bedroom door somewhat violently, Damon shouted through to him to wake up. Harry couldn’t help but snigger at the resounding groan that came from within. Confused, upset and overwhelmed he might have been at everything that was happening but Clay would never fail to make him smile no matter what mood he was in. The older man then turned to him, looking at him directly in the eye, insuring that he was listening.

 

“Put on some of Clay’s clothes, you need to be dressed. I’m going to go and check on your house, see if your Dad’s there,” Damon said quickly, enforcing his words. “Can you do that?”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Harry insisted with determination as he nodded his head. Damon however was shaking his.

 

“No, Harry, you are not. Your father would never forgive me if I allowed it and our Alpha would skin me alive if I put you in danger; you’ll be staying here with Clayton.”

 

“You keep saying our Alpha …” Harry said, meeting the older man’s gaze with defiant confidence, staring him down and refusing to look away.

 

“Yes, because he will be your Alpha too, Harry,” Damon said softly, he didn’t want to overload the poor boy, who had already dealt with enough in the past few hours. “Go and get dressed, make sure Clay does the same, be ready to leave when I get back, just in case.”  
“Just in case what?”

 

“Whoever broke into your house isn’t gone,” Damon stated bluntly before turning and heading into his bedroom to dress himself.

 

Harry charged into Clay’s room, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t care what Damon said, he was going; he wanted to go and find his Dad, even if he only found a body, and if those that had done this were still there then he was going to make sure they suffered for taking his Dad from him.

 

“Harry …?” Clay said sleepily, as he stretched and yawned in bed still, Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Something happened, last night; Dad and I were attacked, I came here; and we need to get dressed.” Harry rambled off as he threw open Clay’s wardrobe drawers and began throwing clothes in his direction. “And why the hell didn’t you tell me you were a werewolf!” Harry demanded suddenly, rounding on his best friend.

 

“Back at you,” Clay returned un-phased by the sudden demanding question so early in the morning as he grabbed at the clothes Harry had thrown at him and started pulling them on. He really did sleep naked and so made sure to pull his jeans on before standing up.

 

Harry glared at Clay, knowing that he was right. Harry hadn’t been any more forthcoming about his second nature than Clayton had been. However they had bigger concerns to deal with right now without worrying about who had deceived the other more.

 

“Your Dad is going to my place to check things out, he doesn’t want us to come,” Harry said in a clear grump at this decision.

 

“We’re going though, right?” Clayton asked as he turned around to face the wall to allow Harry the privacy he needed to dress. Harry took the cue and took off his pyjama bottoms and pulled on a pair of Clay’s jeans.

 

“Of course,” Harry returned, sounding as if he was surprised that Clay had even asked this; he pulled a t-shirt over his head and his best friend did the same.

 

It was fortunate that the two of them were so similar in size. Clay was at least a head taller than Harry but other than that his clothes fit the younger boy perfectly. They were even the same shoe size, which couldn’t have been more perfect, for that moment, as they pulled on a pair of sneakers each and grabbed their wands, stowing them safely in their arm holsters. They both shrugged on zip up jumpers over the top to conceal them from any muggles that might be lurking around. Also they didn’t want Damon to know what they were planning on doing, hiding their wands was key to that.

 

The two teenagers came out just as Damon was heading down the stairs, fully dressed himself, he looked grimly determined in the way he was walking. Clayton called out to his Dad, making him stop and turn to face the two boys; they looked at the older man expectantly. “No,” Damon said at once.

 

“Dad,” Clay argued.

 

“No,” Damon repeated.

 

“This is my Dad!” Harry argued.

 

“I don’t care, I’ve given you my reasons and I didn’t need to, you’ll both stay here and do as you’re told for once,” Damon said sternly before adding, “Clay, if I’m not back in half an hour you know where to go.”

 

With that he turned away from them thinking that the matter was settled, however he missed the look that the two teenagers shared and the satisfied smirk they had given each other. They knew that if they hadn’t caused any fuss over not going at all then Damon would have been suspicious. The objection at being left behind had all been for show.

 

They waited somewhat impatiently for the front door to close as Damon left before they hurried back into Clay’s bedroom, opening the window wide enough for them to fit through and taking it in turns to jump out. Landing two storey’s down without a single injury.

 

Stealing around the side of the house, Clayton in lead, they headed for Harry’s house. The older of the two teenagers was more than a little aware of how dangerous what they were doing actually was. He had been told countless times by his Dad that Harry had to be protected by orders of their Alpha. This felt like he was going directly against those orders and it didn’t sit right with him at all. Harry however would have gone whether Clay had agreed to help or not and what kind of friend or protector would he have been if he had let Harry go alone?

 

The two of them ducked behind some overgrown shrubbery as they watched Damon very cautiously enter Harry’s home. From the outside nothing untoward seemed to have happened within. Harry hoped that this was a good omen but somehow he doubted it.

 

“Come on, we’ll go round to the back door,” Harry said quietly. Clay nodded in agreement. He went first, checking the area for hidden dangers.

 

The rear door of the house had been blasted off its hinges. It almost looked as if a giant had taken hold of it and ripped it off with his bare hands. Harry’s heart was thumping wildly in his chest as they crouched below the window frame by the dismantled back door, listening as voices floated out from within.

 

“…Using children to fight his battles, think they can sneak up on me,” came a gruff voice from within. Harry and Clay exchanged looks of horror at these words. Without understanding how they had been caught.

 

“What do you mean, Mad-Eye?” a more feminine voice questioned with a little confusion.

 

“Show yourselves,” the wizard apparently called Mad-Eye, grunted rather loudly.

 

Clutching at their wands for all they were worth, Harry and Clayton stood up and walked brazenly into the kitchen, pointing their wands directly at the two strangers. One a witch with bright pink hair and a pretty face, the other an older man, with a face that looked as if he had seen better days, one eye spinning around in a way that made the younger boys slightly dizzy. Both of them wore insignias on their cloaks that declared them as Aurors.

 

Damon was stood on the other side of the two strangers, the woman’s wand pointed directly at him, Damon’s own blackthorn wand already discarded to the ground. Harry didn’t think that he had ever seen him look quite so disappointed at them as he did in that moment and Damon had had plenty of opportunity in the last four years to look disappointed at Harry and Clayton with the amount of trouble they caused together.

 

“Mad-Eye … that’s …” the woman said, glancing at the two teenagers, her attention focused mainly on Harry though and the scar which was only just visible through his thick mass of black hair. Her focus on his pack brother made Clayton growl and step in front of his friend defensively, wanting to protect him from her. He too had seen the look his father was giving them and wanted to prove himself not to be completely incompetent.

 

“I’m aware, Nymphadora!” the wizard snapped. The witch glared at him, her hair going bright red at his words but with great effort she held her tongue. Neither Harry nor Clay had the good sense to lower their wands. “Drop your wands boys, or else I might do something I regret to this man here,” Mad-Eye said, trying to lessen how harsh his tone sounded, motioning to Damon.

 

“Dumbledore sent us to get you, Harry,” the woman, who apparently disliked being called Nymphadora, said, her wand still aimed directly at Damon. The name Dumbledore echoed in his mind as the man whom his father had warned him about, told him not to trust. Neither teenager paid any heed to the warning to lower their wands though, only gripping them tighter, posed and ready for an attack.

 

“What did you do to my Dad?” Harry demanded from them furiously.

 

“Your father is dead!” the male Auror barked in annoyance.

 

“No! You did something to him!” Harry yelled, refusing to believe that it was true, his hands trembled with rage at the thought that his Dad was gone, that he would never see him again. He couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t!

 

“Mad-Eye … he thinks that,” Nymphadora started to say but her fellow Auror rudely cut her off mid-sentence.

 

“Shut up!” he barked at the witch, before turning back to Harry. “Don’t be stupid boy, now drop your wands and we can get going back to Hog-.” However Mad-Eye didn’t get to finish what he was saying before he was hit directly in the chest with a stunning spell, sent from Clayton.

 

Taking the chance, Damon dove for his wand. The witch, startled by this turn of events, tried to curse the older werewolf with a well-aimed ‘confringo’ to stop him from reaching his wand and attacking her; but Harry, thinking on his feet, cast a shield charm between the two of them to protect Damon from the curse, which if it hadn’t killed him then it would have at least caused some serious damage.

 

While the male Auror lay upon the floor under the effects of the stunning spell, Clayton disarmed the witch of her wand while Damon got to his feet, regaining himself and his composure.

 

Nymphadora immediately raised her hands in surrender, rendered wandless and therefore defenceless against the three werewolves. The older of the three did not look happy; though to say that was probably an understatement judging by the thunderous look he wore as he glared at the two boys.

 

Words couldn’t express how angry he was at the two teenagers for putting themselves in such great danger when he had specifically asked them to stay behind where they would be out of harm’s way. He hoped he never had to tell Fenrir how recklessly idiotic the two of them were. He aimed his wand at the female Auror, who looked positively terrified and she had good reason to be, his rage bubbling as he glared at her. She would have killed him with that curse she’d fired, if it wasn’t for Harry casting the shield charm.

 

Damon desperately wanted to return the favour, however he wasn’t about to traumatise the two teenage boys, whom he cared so much for, no matter how much trouble they were, especially when together, by killing someone in front of them. It wasn’t worth it, not when you considered all the effort he and Severus had gone to so that they would be protected from things like that. He wasn’t about to undo all their hard work in a fit of rage. He muttered the body-binding curse, first on the witch and then on her male companion before rounding on the teenagers, a murderous look in his steely grey eyes.

 

“Home, right now!” he snarled as he put his wand away, the two boys doing the same now that the danger had passed. Damon took two large strides towards Harry and Clay, taking each teen by one ear and forcibly dragging them out of the house and back towards his home so that they could pack their bags. They had to leave as it was no longer safe for them to stay here.

 

It hadn’t been in Fenrir’s plans to bring Harry to join the pack until he reached sixteen however with no sign of Severus and the Auror declaring him dead, Damon didn’t think he had much choice now. He had been sent to watch over and protect Harry until he was sixteen, no one had expected something like this to happen.

 

Damon had liked Severus, they had been friends, it was hard to believe that the man was dead. What reason would Aurors have to break into his house and kill him? Aurors were not known for acting rashly, not even in times of war. There had to be a reason for it and he would have to at least try to figure it out before they reached the pack because Fenrir would want an explanation as to why his orders had not been followed.

 

“Can I get some of my stuff from upstairs?” Harry asked, wincing at the pain shooting through his ear as Damon dragged him from the house.

 

“No,” he snapped irritably, not slowing his pace, “It’s too dangerous, you can negotiate coming back here with Fenrir another time!”

 

“Who’s Fenrir?” Harry asked as their pace quickened and the boys had to jog to keep up or else have their already sore ears torn from their heads.

 

“The Alpha!” came the harsh barked reply.

 

FGHP

 

Sirius crept down the stairs, wand drawn, leaving Dumbledore in Harry’s bedroom with Snape. Black was covered in the potion master’s blood from the brutal attack he had launched upon him, which had been worth the expended energy as it had given him immense satisfaction. He had dreamed about beating up the greasy git for so many years, the fantasy of it had often kept him amused in Azkaban, long before he’d known that the slimy bat had kidnapped his Godson. However, the smug satisfaction of what he had just done faded somewhat, when he walked into the kitchen and saw both Tonks and Mad-Eye on the floor under the body-bind curse. Immediately he called up to Dumbledore, for him to come down.

 

It took next to no time at all for Albus to appear, but not before stunning Severus, of course. He didn’t want to risk him escaping, though there was little chance of that with a combination of the beating Sirius had given him and the magical bindings that rendered his hands useless. As he joined Sirius downstairs, the headmaster took in the damage that had been done; he removed the body-bind curse from the two prominent Aurors and started demanding answers from them. Tonks immediately looked embarrassed, Mad-Eye however looked furious.

 

“Potter!” he had growled furiously and at the mention of Harry, Sirius had made an attempt to get to the door but the headmaster had stopped him.

 

“No, Sirius,” he had said calmly giving the convict a very stern glare.

 

“But he can’t have gone far, we could still catch him,” Sirius protested.

 

“We don’t need to run after him anymore,” Albus reasoned, “Harry will come to us in time.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked. She was confused as to how they would manage this when they had been tracking Harry for a good few years and this was the first time they had ever come close to catching him.

 

“He has no legal guardian now, and no one to tutor him in his magical education,” Dumbledore explained. “He will be forced into attendance at Hogwarts come January. He wouldn’t dare refuse, not when we have something he will want.”

 

Without waiting for anyone to comment on his plan to allow Harry to come to them, Dumbledore turned on his heel, allowing his violet cloak swish out behind him as he headed back up the stairs to Harry’s bedroom. He grinned at the stunned form of Severus Snape lying broken and bleeding on the floor. Dumbledore had been intending to let the man die; after all, Albus hadn’t thought that there would be a use for him. Now however he knew different.

 

It was perfect really. There had been a spell that he had been dying to try out ever since they had lost control of Azkaban. He had thought it up himself and it was perfectly ingenious even if he did say so himself. It was a spell to immobilise the victim entirely so that they had no control over their body, essentially becoming comatose. However the wonder of the spell meant that the victim would remain conscious and aware of their surroundings, not even finding solace in sleep.

 

Albus’ favourite part of course was the emotional aspect; while immobile and defenceless they would feel as if there were a hundred dementors surrounding them. Completely ingenious, in one simple spell he mirrored the effects of being imprisoned in Azkaban but so much worse, as the victim couldn’t move and couldn’t scream.

 

Removing his wand from within his robes Albus Dumbledore smiled. He made sure to wake the potions professor first; he wanted to ensure that Severus would be aware of everything around him and be able to do nothing about it. He waited until the onyx eyes glared up at him feebly before he cast.

 

“Corporis Miseria Carcerium” the headmaster said clearly, pronouncing each word with care, a ghost of a smile on his lips as the spell took effect.

 

FGHP

 

The Pack had settled well, aside from Micha and Jenson’s constant bickering and teasing amongst themselves which was just par for the course now. Fenrir’s mind was preoccupied with the werewolf he had seen in town and was planning his return within the next few days to fetch him. He wouldn’t take no for an answer this time. He would go alone and have no distractions.

 

The peaceful calm that had descended in the clearing at Oakhill wood was very abruptly shattered when a loud crack of someone apparating in sounded, echoing off the trees, and Callie was distinctly heard calling out her brother’s name in surprise. Fenrir’s attention was suddenly on his surroundings and fully alert; he had asked Damon to watch over Harry, if he was here then something must have been wrong.

 

His eyes located his second in command quickly, looking to judge what had happened but he was surprised to see that Damon was dragging the two teenage boys under his care along with him, having hold of their upper arms in a fierce grip and all three looked to be unharmed.

 

Everyone had clambered to their feet and were ready for an attack; Micha had even stopped his teasing of Jenson at the sudden intrusion of three new werewolves into their territory, falling silent, which Fenrir might have taken a moment to appreciate if he hadn’t been so concerned as to why the three of them had suddenly appeared. Every pack member was on the defensive and ready to attack if their Alpha gave the order that these three newcomers were not welcome.

 

The majority of the pack had never met Damon before today as he had been forbidden from leaving Harry unguarded; Fenrir and Callie the only two to know who Damon was. Clayton, just like Harry, had never set foot in the claimed territory before but neither of the young boys had much of a chance to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings, both too focused on the grip that Damon had upon them as he dragged them along.

 

“Stand down!” Fenrir barked at the tensed werewolves, who all visibly relaxed at their Alpha’s instruction, though all of them looking curiously intrigued at the three new arrivals. All apart from Callie whose focus was largely on the dark haired boy to the left of her brother. He was the only one of the three she had never seen before, though her brother had informed her that he had been charged with guarding someone, for Fenrir, during their frequent correspondence with one another; she could only assume that it had been this unknown boy.

 

“What is the meaning of this Damon?” The Alpha growled, glaring at his beta wolf, his voice harsh, demanding answers somewhat impatiently. He hadn’t wanted Harry here for another year; he hadn’t been expecting them to turn up without a word of a warning that they were coming. This was not how he would have liked to be reunited with his mate for the first time since biting him.

 

“We had a… complication,” Damon began, not releasing his firm grip upon the two fifteen year olds. “Aurors, two of them; one damn near killed me,” Damon explained. “I would probably be dead if it wasn’t for these two never listening to a single word I say!”

 

Fenrir’s gaze switched to Harry at the mention of Aurors, barely registering anything else his beta wolf had said. Fenrir itched to go to his little mate, to check him over for injuries and make sure he was okay. He hadn’t seen the boy since he was a baby and had bitten him. He found that there was a desperate need to reacquaint himself, now that Harry was grown, stirring within him.

 

The scent of the young submissive wolf had hit Fenrir the moment he’d come within three feet of the teenager, making him go a little instinctual, which he had to fight to suppress. He found that it bothered him to see the harsh grip that Damon had on his mate and he tensed, eyes narrowing and fists clenching, overly aware that every eye in the pack was upon them, their gazes curious.

 

Damon instantly recognized the disapproval and annoyance on his Alpha’s face; the two of them had known each other since they were nine year old boys in a muggle orphanage and he knew when Fenrir was less than pleased. Realising that it was his hold on Harry that was causing the problem, Damon released the young boy at once and then so that it wouldn’t be too suspicious he also released his hold on Clayton.

 

“The boy’s father?” Fenrir enquired stiffly, trying to reign in his animalistic tendencies that were telling him to cover the teen with his scent, to mark his soft flesh and claim him as his mate. He couldn’t though, the human side of him knew that much at least; he didn’t want to scare Harry away. The poor teenager looked positively terrified as it was. There was no telling what his reaction would be if Fenrir went feral and began quite publicly claiming him.

 

“Dead,” Damon responded, “according to the Aurors that came to his home.”

 

At these words Harry’s breath hitched and Fenrir’s attention was turned to his little mate fully and he saw that tears were forming at the corners of his bright green eyes. He wasn’t sure why but he felt sorry for him, he didn’t like to feel pity for anything but he did for Harry. Fenrir had never known his own father and his mother had died when he was a very young boy; he couldn’t understand parental love that wizards knew, he could only understand the love for his pack but he felt sympathy for Harry when he saw the tears beginning to form.

 

Angrily Harry wiped away the wetness around his eyes. He wouldn’t cry in front of these people, he didn’t know them and refused to show weakness. He didn’t understand why Damon had brought him here but he didn’t like it. If this was the Alpha then he was determined that he wasn’t about to play nice just because this man was supposed to be the leader of the pack. He had just lost his Dad and he was struggling to wrap his mind around that. He couldn’t believe that his Dad was gone that he would never see him again.

 

Surveying the wolf he now knew to be Fenrir, the Alpha wolf, he could admit that he had a rugged handsomeness to him; however his personal grooming techniques left much to be desired. He had long dark blonde hair that looked as if it hadn’t seen a hair brush in a fair few days, if not weeks and was tied untidily at the nape of his neck. Not that Harry could point fingers with his unruly mass of hair but at least he made an effort with it.

 

The Alpha’s beautifully muscled torso was bare beneath a well-worn leather jacket that reached down to his calves, an item of clothing that looked as if it had seen better days. His gloriously manly chest covered in sprinklings of curled hair that matched the shade atop his head. Harry’s eyes swept over the trail of light coloured hair that led from the older man’s belly button and disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans.

 

Quickly tearing his eyes away, he focused them anywhere else but on the Alpha wolf. He didn’t want to give Fenrir the satisfaction of knowing that he had been staring, even admiring, him. Oh no, he wasn’t about to do that. Harry cast a quick glance to Clayton who was determinedly keeping his head lowered and gaze down, not making eye contact; something Harry didn’t understand as it was most unlike the Clay he knew.

 

Harry looked up he met the beautifully golden gaze of Fenrir Greyback; he didn’t blink, instead holding the gaze determinedly. If the Alpha hadn’t known from his scent that Harry was a naturally submissive werewolf then he would have seen the blatant, unwavering eye contact as a challenge. As it was, he found it endearing that his little mate had so much courage that he would dare to try and stare him down.

 

Harry didn’t know where he was and he was feeling emotionally overwhelmed, his body awash with the grief from the loss of his father, the painful emotion having not yet pierced his heart. The moment it did he would collapse, give up and just cry but for the moment he was running on adrenaline, it gave him the strength to meet the intense golden irises and not look away from them.

 

He still had Damon and Clayton with him and that made him braver. Despite feeling hurt and slightly betrayed that they had hidden so much from him for so long, he still trusted them. If he couldn’t trust them then he wouldn’t have had anyone left and he would truly be alone, feeling lost and vulnerable with no clue as to what was going on.

 

“Let the boys get some rest,” Fenrir ordered, though his tone was a lot less harsh as he said this, his gaze still resting on his young mate, who was looking around in confusion.

 

Harry was glad that no one was trying to separate him from Clay and Damon; he was more than willing to kick up a fuss if anyone, including the Alpha, tried. Looking around however, Harry realised for the first time that there were no buildings here. He wasn’t entirely sure exactly where he was supposed to rest with no beds.

 

There was a large fire and he spotted that close by there a pile of animal hides, which was when he realised that the Pack apparently slept outside. He had never slept anywhere other than in a bed or on a sofa; he had never even so much as gone camping before. The idea of being on the ground didn’t exactly appeal to him, Harry liked to be comfortable and in a bed. It made him wonder what they did in regards to bathing, but then perhaps, looking at Fenrir, they didn’t do that all too often. Harry wasn’t sure he was going to get along well here if first impressions were anything to go by. It seemed a wholly miserable existence to him.

 

It was still early but Harry hadn’t slept much the night before and he felt himself being drawn to the warmth of the fire regardless of his feelings about it and sleeping on the ground. Clay approached him and put an arm around his shoulder, silently offering reassurance to Harry, who despite feeling a little detached from his best friend, accepted the embrace. He was more in need of the comfort he could offer, than the argument the two of them were bound to have at some point.

 

“They’re only friends,” Damon said quietly to his Alpha so that only the two of them could hear as Fenrir watched the two young teenagers together, his fists clenching in jealousy. He didn’t like the contact they shared as they sat before the fire, gazing into the embers and practically cuddled like lovers rather than best friends. “They are all each other have known for years, they’re close but nothing more than friends.” Somewhat stiffly Fenrir nodded, saying nothing more on the matter.

 

“We need to talk” Fenrir grunted to his beta. Damon nodded and followed his Alpha as they walked away from the group. He could see that his sister desperately wanted to talk to him but she would have to wait. Fenrir needed to be informed of everything first. “What happened?” Fenrir asked once they were far enough away from the group.  
“This morning I woke up and found Harry asleep on my sofa. After talking to him I went to his house to see what was going on and find Severus …”

 

“Who?” Fenrir barked out impatiently.

 

“Oh … Harry’s father, but there were Aurors there, they attacked me, damn near killed me too,” Damon explained. “It was Harry who saved my life and before you ask, Alpha, I didn’t take the boys with me, I told them to stay behind and they didn’t listen. They have a habit of doing that.” Damon spoke calmly and quickly, delivering what his Alpha needed to know in quick succession. “For the record though I think I know how this happened.”

 

“Explain,” Fenrir asked, he was never as harsh with Damon as he was with the rest of the Pack. They had known each other since they were nine year old boys having met in a muggle orphanage. Fenrir had instantly taken Damon and Callie under his wing and sworn to protect them both.

 

“Clay and Harry snuck out for Harry’s fifteenth birthday at the end of July.” Damon told him making Fenrir growl deep in his throat. “Again, not something I approved,” he added quickly. “But it seems that they ran into trouble. Two men approached them and started calling Harry by a different name, James I think it was.” Damon paused, watching to see if the name meant anything to his Alpha, but it seemed it didn’t and not wanting to test Fenrir’s patience, he went on. “They seemed to know a lot about him, including his mother’s name, which was Lily. One of them was a werewolf. I can’t be sure if that incident is linked to whatever happened last night but I doubt it is a coincidence.”

 

“The two men, do you know their names?” Fenrir asked curiously.

 

“Clay told me that they referred to each other as Remus and Sirius,” Damon informed his Alpha who seemed to be churning this information over in his head. He waited, wanting to give the slightly older werewolf a chance to draw his own conclusions before interrupting his thought processes. “Look, I know that it’s unrelated but something occurred to me,” Damon told him.

 

Fenrir’s attention returned to him and he made a grunting noise which the beta wolf took as permission to go on. “The only James and Lily I have ever heard of are the Potter’s,” he explained. “They were supposedly killed along with their son … Harry, that was almost fourteen years ago. You told me when you sent me to watch over him that Severus was not his real father, it could explain why they kept running.”

 

“Harry…” Fenrir said in a quiet rumbling voice, “you believe he is the murdered boy?”

 

Damon shrugged; he couldn’t be sure of this but he believed it to be so. He wanted to give the Alpha a chance to draw his own conclusions on the matter. Not that it would likely make a lot of difference in Fenrir’s mind, the boy would still be his mate and bear his pups; but Damon was aware that if this was truly Harry Potter then the chance that someone would come looking for him just increased many times over.

 

People would want answers if they knew that he were alive; probably including the Dark Lord, who would likely want to finish the murder of the Potter family that had been started all those years ago. Dumbledore would probably want him too, and the Ministry might come looking for explanations. Harry was going to be trouble for them, Damon knew that. However he had watched Harry grow up, he was almost like a second son to him and a brother to Clayton. Harry couldn’t help who he was and it didn’t seem that Severus had been very forthcoming with the boy about it either. The pack was all that Harry had now, they were his family and they would take care of their own, no matter what danger presented itself.

 

Fenrir looked over at where Harry was sitting with Clayton. “It changes nothing,” Fenrir grunted stubbornly. He cared very little for the worries of those outside of his pack; it didn’t matter where his Harry had come from, all that was important was that the boy was where he was meant to be now.

 

Damon didn’t want to argue with the head of their pack but he worried that it would never be simple. He wished that what the Alpha said would be true, that Harry’s identity would never come back to bite the pack in the arse, but he didn’t honestly believe that. “I hope that you’re right, my Alpha,” Damon said somewhat doubtfully. “It’s good to be back here finally,” he added.

 

“Believe me, Damon, it is good to have you back,” Fenrir said giving his beta a brief pat on the back. It was as close as the two would ever get to hugging but the emotion was there.

 

There was a deep respect and trust between the two of them. Fenrir had trusted his beta wolf with Harry for over a decade and Damon had trusted his Alpha with his little sister, whom he was very protective over. They were family, they were more than that, they were a pack. “I think Callie wants to talk to you,” Fenrir added with an amused grunt as he looked over to see her waiting rather impatiently.

 

“Indeed,” Damon returned, “I think she might have something to tell me in regards to the young man who can’t take his eyes off her.”

 

“I believe I’ll let her fill you in,” Fenrir returned with a wry smile as his beta wolf began to head off towards his sister.

 

It was good to see his little sister. She was a tall yet slender woman whose skeleton could be seen through her skin. She had never fully recovered from the bought of childhood illnesses that had forced the two of them into the orphanage where they had first met Fenrir. Damon was shocked that she had survived her first change and he suspected that it was only due to her being a werewolf that she lived this long. She had always kept her hair cut short, never letting it grow beyond her chin, the light brown colour echoing that of their mother.

 

The moment he was close enough she flung her arms around his shoulders, holding him close and he returned the embrace wholeheartedly. He had missed her and clearly the feeling had been mutual. It took a few moments for the two of them to release one another, it had been too long since they last seen each other.

 

“I think you have some explaining to do,” Damon said as he nodded his head towards Jenson who was hovering about not far from them. Being the protective big brother that he was he eyed the other wolf who seemed to have intentions towards his little sister with dislike. Aside from Fenrir he seemed to be the largest and most muscled of the pack with red hair that stuck up all over the place, worse than even Harry’s, which was saying something.

 

“He was one of the first to join the pack after you left with Clay,” Callie explained as the two of them headed away from the group a little way so that they could talk, settling themselves at the edge of a clearing, leaning against the trunk of a particularly large tree. “He rescued the little girl over there, Romy.”

 

Damon quickly located the girl she had mentioned, he watched with interest as Jenson went to sit beside the little, young girl, fondly stroking the mass of light brown curls that fell to her shoulders as they tended to the fire together. Clearly she was the youngest of the pack. Compared to everyone else gathered in the clearing she was positively tiny. He found it hard to believe that she was a werewolf at all. Jenson was clearly very protective of Romy, something which Damon approved of, it proved that he might just be worthy enough to receive his sister’s affections.

 

“And you two are … together?” Damon queried, trying not to sound overly bothered but he could never hide anything from Callie.

 

She smiled at her big brother fondly. “We are,” she said to him. Damon nodded thoughtfully at this as he turned his attention to his adoptive son and Harry who were curled up together under a single animal hide next to the fire.

 

“If he hurts you I will rip him to pieces,” Damon told her, his voice calm but there was no mistaking the fact that he was deadly serious.

 

“I would expect no less from you, big brother,” Callie returned with a smile as she followed his gaze to the two young boys. “What about you, Daddy Damon, it seems you’ve been busy. Who is he?”

 

“You know Clayton,” Damon returned knowing all too well that she hadn’t meant him. Callie just gave him a look, knowing when her brother was avoiding the issue, she didn’t need to say anything, Damon just rolled his eyes. “His name is Harry but anything else is for Fenrir to share; sorry, Sis.” As he said this he threw his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, placing a kiss to her temple fondly. It really was good to be back with his pack.

 

FGHP

 

Draco sat picking at his breakfast absent-mindedly, thinking of anything but being back at Hogwarts. Pansy and Blaise were chattering incessantly away beside him; Daphne was reading one of her school textbooks opposite him, as she tended to do rather than getting involved in the gossip mongering of the other two.

 

He wasn’t hungry, or at least he had no appetite, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of his family and the unwelcome residence in their home. He should have been there with his mother, making sure she was safe, not here on some suicidal mission from the Dark Lord.

 

Dumbledore, it seemed, was still absent, he noted. It had been more conspicuous at the welcoming feast the previous evening, when McGonagall had had to give his usual speech; she didn’t have any flare for speech giving and the whole thing had felt rather lacklustre. It puzzled him what business could have been important enough to take the headmaster away from Hogwarts when to Draco’s knowledge he had never before been absent from a welcoming feast before. For some strange reason Albus Dumbledore took great pleasure in watching the new students be sorted into their houses, something everyone else found tediously dull.

 

When Pansy and Blaise fell silent beside him, something that was a rare occurrence, he looked up and noticed that everyone’s attention had been captivated by the commotion at the entrance of the Great Hall, where the doors had burst open rather dramatically. The headmaster striding purposefully the length of the room with a less than happy expression on his face. In fact Draco didn’t think that he had ever seen the elderly wizard look as sour or discontented as he did right then. He strode to the front of the hall where the teachers table resided and spoke directly to Minerva in hushed tones as he took his seat beside her.

 

Whatever was going on, neither of them looked impressed about it. The students were just about returning to their own business when there was a small, throat clearing cough, that was loud enough to carry over the few conversations that had started up again. All eyes returned once more to the entrance to the Great Hall, where a small toad-like woman stood, dressed all in pink with a hideous bow perched on the top of her head, smiling a sickly sweet smile. She looked far too pleased with herself, a look of smug contentment on her hideous features. Behind her stood one witch and a wizard, both dressed all in black. Draco recognized them as the Carrows, siblings and both of them Deatheaters.

 

Everyone had stopped eating by this point. The entire student population were all now staring at the woman who, flanked by her intimidating bodyguards, began walking toward the headmaster. In her hand an official looking scroll of parchment. She walked with an air of self-importance that Draco didn’t like one bit. There was something about the odious woman that he didn’t trust. Whatever was going on wasn’t going to bode well for the school and by the looks of it, Albus Dumbledore was thinking the exact same thing.

 

What concerned Draco the most, were the two Deatheaters that flanked the official looking woman. Clearly they were here on orders from Voldemort, or at least with his approval. It made Draco wonder why he had been given his mission at all if Tom Riddle had intended all along to interfere at Hogwarts in other ways. Though perhaps they were here to watch over him, as much as the school and the headmaster, which was an even more alarming thought. Whatever the reasons, the Dark Lord didn’t seem to trust him or have faith in him being able to complete his mission without aid.

 

Albus never took his eyes off the woman as she approached, her sickening, and obviously forced, smile never faltering. The Carrows remained grim faced as they followed in her wake, disapproving of their role in this facade.

 

“Who do you think she is?” Pansy asked almost excitedly, eyeing the very pink woman with heightening interest. To her, anyone who could rile the headmaster was someone to look up to and admire.

 

“Looks official,” Blaise said, “Ministry maybe?”

 

Draco said nothing. If his ‘friends’ didn’t know enough to figure out what was going on then he wasn’t going to make it any easier for them. Their stupidity amazed him sometimes. Far more interested in gossiping than noticing what was right in front of them. They were only a slight improvement than the grunting Crabbe and Goyle. Daphne remained silent too, she hadn’t even looked up from her book to see what all the fuss was about, something Draco greatly admired about her.

 

Waiting, Draco watched as the toad-like woman handed the scroll over to the headmaster; the atmosphere in the Great Hall became uneasy as the students watched with baited breath. Albus unrolled the parchment with agonising slowness, all the students waiting tensely as he read the contents with an increasing look of distaste. Dumbledore seemed to have gone slightly rigid as he took in the words written there and though Draco did not usually side with the headmaster on a great many things, anyone against the Dark Lord had his support, at least momentarily.

 

“It seems that we have an addition to our staff,” Dumbledore said, a false smile gracing his lips. He had too much on his mind to concern himself with the Ministry official. “Dolores Umbridge will be joining us from the Ministry of Magic as our High Inquisitor.”

 

Dumbledore was not a man who like to have his hand forced, on the contrary, he liked to be in control of everything. To be handed some parchment that declared that to go against this woman meant a spell in Azkaban did not sit well with him in the least. It seemed however that he would have no choice. If he hadn’t had other things on his mind then perhaps he would have had the mental capacity to challenge this, to protect his precious school. However, as it was, he needed to concentrate on Harry Potter and the damned horcruxes that Tom had created.

 

Umbridge could be dealt with later, she mattered very little in the grand scheme of things. If Voldemort was behind her turning up here, which Albus suspected that he was, then there wasn’t much he could do until they revealed their hand, then he could act accordingly. To openly defy the ministry, when so much of the wizarding world remained oblivious to the Dark Lord’s control there, would only complicate things further and potentially compromise his position as headmaster. After the death of Neville and Ginny his position was already precarious. Losing his title of headmaster of Hogwarts was not something he could ever allow to happen. However he felt certain that it was no coincidence that Umbridge was here just as he had managed to locate the true boy-who-lived and had formed plans to have him attend Hogwarts; even if he hadn’t identified the connection as of yet. Albus Dumbledore didn’t believe in coincidences.

 

Draco frowned at the announcement the headmaster had made. High Inquisitor sounded like some bogus made up crap to him. It was clear however that Dumbledore was having his arm twisted. Whatever the parchment had contained had stopped him from kicking the Umbridge woman and her Deatheater cronies out of the castle without a second thought; which honestly was what Draco had been anticipating. Shame, he thought to himself, seeing the Carrows and some ministry hag forced from the castle might have brightened what was looking to be a rather miserable day.

 

On top of that the fact, that they were being allowed to stay did not sit well with him or the plan that he had. Fixing the cabinet in the Room of Requirement was supposed to be an escape route for his mother and soon to be born little brother. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe haven but apparently not, it seemed that even the school was going to fall. He was starting to think that there was no where left that they would be able to run. His mother held out hope that there was still a boy-who-lived out there someone, ready and waiting to save the day. Draco couldn’t hold that foolish hope however, he was under no delusion. There was no hero waiting in the wings ready to ride in and save the day. If he wanted to survive this and keep the family that mattered to him safe then he was going to have to figure out how on his own. Lacking a better plan he would continue on the path he was on and find the cabinet and fix it.

 

Not desiring to bear witness to this scene any longer, now that the potential for entertainment or useful information had passed, he got to his feet. His friends querying where he was going but Draco paid them no mind. He had no interest in their inane questions. He was aware of the control that Voldemort had over the Ministry, even if the rest of the wizarding world still remained oblivious to it. Tom was getting closer to taking control of Hogwarts and if that happened he had no idea if there would be any hope for the side of the Light.

 

He thought of his mother, who had put so much faith in Severus Snape and the baby he disappeared with. She thought that that child could save them all. Draco held no such optimism; he couldn’t understand why they would rest their hopes on some boy. Harry Potter, if he could even be found, would, after all, only be the same age as he was. All Draco could afford to think of was surviving and ensuring that his mother and baby brother lived through this as well. He didn’t care about the rest of the world, the Dark Lord could curse it all for all he cared, as long as he could protect his family. Lucius however could suffer with the rest of the world, as could his lunatic of an Aunt for all he cared, his sympathy for her only stretching so far.

 

He took his leave from the Great Hall, not looking back, instead heading straight down to the dungeons. He intended to write to his mother at once and inform her of the developments at the school. They could tell each other nothing of substance just in case the letters were ever intercepted or discovered but at least he could inform her of what was going on. If he told her about Umbridge and the Carrows she would understand how concerned he was about Voldemort not trusting him, she would be able to read between the lines. At least he hoped that she would be able to.

 

Hogwarts was not going to be a pleasant place for anyone to be this year. The sooner he could escape, and take his mother and brother with him, the better. This world didn’t need a hero, it needed a damn miracle now. No one person could save them now, no matter how great he was supposed to be.

 

FGHP

 

Following their catch up session Callie and Damon joined the others around the fire. It was a little awkward given that it was really up to Fenrir to introduce them all, but Damon was able to figure out who most of them were, easily putting the names to faces thanks to everything his sister had told him in the correspondence they had managed over the years. The information had also been relayed to Clayton who had loved the letters from his Aunt. It was Harry that everyone was really curious about.

 

Things were uneasy seeing as with the addition of three new wolves the hierarchy of the pack had fallen into disarray and it needed to be re-established. Damon sat and waited for Fenrir to make the first move in this regard and while he waited he surveyed the two young boys. He had never seen Clayton and Harry so quiet and at peace when together. It was perhaps a sign of how shaken up the two of them were by the whole ordeal.

 

It took little more than an hour before Fenrir was unable to put off explaining any longer. He had become increasingly agitated over that time, as his pack scented just how unique Harry was and started whispering amongst themselves; wondering how he had come to be brought here. Micha was particularly interested in the little submissive wolf.

 

Micha’s reaction to the stranger they had met in town two days ago had shown Fenrir that he was certainly interested in men, which meant he would no doubt be interested in Harry too, after catching his scent. The Alpha was going to make it perfectly clear exactly whom Harry belonged to and he was going to have to assert that dominance over him fairly quickly. Until he did Fenrir was aware that Harry was technically fair game; not that he thought any members of his pack would be stupid enough to try something.

 

The two teenagers hadn’t moved more than inch since they had sat down in front of the fire. Damon had draped some of the animal hides around the two of them to ensure that they were warm in the chilly early September weather and Fenrir was distinctly aware that his little mate had been silently crying.

 

The Alpha hadn’t gone to Harry, as he had wanted to though, as he wasn’t entirely capable at dealing with tears; they were not a sign of emotion that he was accustomed to or entirely comfortable with. It hadn’t taken long for Harry to cry himself to sleep, while resting against Clayton and the older of the two teenagers was obviously more than content to remain sat, unmoving and let his friend get the rest he so desperately needed.

 

Fenrir took the opportunity while Harry dozed to gather his pack around the fire and attempt to explain what was going on, though he had no desire to share with them who Damon suspected the boy was. It wasn’t their business if he was Harry Potter or a sodding Hippogriff. Fenrir had chosen to wait until his mate was asleep to explain because he didn’t want to scare him with what he had to say to the rest of the Pack. Harry didn’t need to know what he was going to tell the rest of them just yet.

 

The entire pack all looked to the Alpha expectantly as he stood up, ready to talk to them. Jenson sat with Callie nestled between his legs, one of his arms wrapped around her protectively and the other around Romy who was at their side. Micha had taken a seat closer to Clayton and Harry but positioning himself so that he would have a good view of the raven haired teenager who rested so peacefully. The Alpha and Damon both remained standing; the beta wolf just slightly behind Fenrir like a bodyguard, glaring at his sister’s boyfriend, his position as second command settling easily in the minds of the others just by the position they stood in.

 

"That's Damon, that's Clay, they've been in the pack since the start, they were charged with watching Harry, he's mine; you do not touch him, you do not bother him. You protect him; that is all. He is mine!" Fenrir had motioned to each of the pack mates as he had mentioned them before casting a fond glance over Harry, which he ensured did not linger too long on the sleeping teenager. “He was raised by wizards and will not be accustomed to pack life so he may need time to … adjust. You will help him do this.”

 

The pack members were all too used to Fenrir and his bluntness for the way he spoke to bother them. They took it in their stride, accepting the rather poor introductions that were offered by their Alpha; now that it had been covered they could figure out the rest amongst themselves. They were just happy that he had said anything to them about it at all, Fenrir wasn’t known for his way with words.

 

Micha, who had been unable to take his eyes from Harry, heeded the intended warning that they had all been given and turned his attention away from the slumbering teenager. This new Harry kid was attractive and he couldn’t help the envy he had felt when he had watched him curl up next to the other teen but with the Alpha’s warning, he knew he would have to put such ideas behind him and move on. What he didn’t know was that his jealous feelings were not that different from those Fenrir was battling with.

 

The Alpha would never admit to these feelings, of course, nor would he show any outward sign of them; he was too proud for that and he had enough common sense to know that Clay was no real threat in competition for Harry’s affections. Even if Damon hadn’t assured him that the two boys were just friends he would have known this.

 

Fenrir could not shake of the thought of his mate being Harry Potter, despite his insistence to his beta that it didn’t matter. Though even Damon had to admit that this was not a sure thing; they didn’t have any evidence of it being true. But he had an uneasy feeling in his gut that they would soon find out one way or another, and his gut was rarely ever wrong on these matters.

 

Though if the boy was meant to be dead then surely no one could come looking for him. Even the man who had raised him, pretending to be his father, was supposedly gone now. The teenager had no one else, except for the pack. They were his family, as Fenrir had always intended them to be. Harry wouldn’t need anyone else in his life. If someone did come looking for him then Fenrir was determined that he would protect what was his at all costs; he would kill anyone that dared try and take it from him. He wouldn’t lose another mate, not for any reason.

 

FGHP

 

It was a very strange sensation being levitated and Black was not exactly being careful about it either. It felt particularly odd because he had no control at all over any muscle in his body. That horrendous spell that Dumbledore had cast had left him without a scrap of control and at the mercy of those around him. He already loathed it. However not having control over his own body was not what bothered him the most.

 

It was the feeling in his chest that infected the very core of him. It seemed to absorb happiness, destroying every good feeling he had. He clung desperately to the memories he had of Harry, knowing that no amount of spells or curses would ever rid him of these but they were becoming harder to remember all ready. It was as if no joy or contentment could survive inside of him anymore. His heart swelled with the love he felt for his son, the need to protect him at any given cost but even that, he could feel it starting to ebb. Soon he would have nothing left.

 

Wherever he had been taken it was dark, grimy and miserable; not that he could see much more than the tops of the walls and the ceilings; but even the musty smell that had greeted his nostrils alone would have made him detest the place. The fact that Dumbledore was having him moved at all was extremely worrying, it implied an intent to keep him around for some time and if this was the state they intended to keep him in, then Severus was not looking forward to the coming months. Sorrow and fear slowly replacing any compassion or desire he had had. Sapping his last remnants of hope from him. The spell acted fast, it couldn’t have been more than a day since he had been placed under the curse.

 

He thought of Harry, wondering if he had been able to get away; fearing that at this very moment he could be being manipulated by the elderly wizard, who always seemed to believe that he was acting for the greater good of all wizard kind. In actual fact, Severus was sure that he simply had delusions of grandeur. However thinking bitterly of the old man would not help him now. None of his thoughts would help him now. He was at the mercy of Sirius Black and there was no one here to hold him back.

 

“Oh look at your lovely new home, Snivellus,” Black’s irritating voice mocked, relishing in the torment he could deliver to his childhood rival on a whim. “This room used to be my father’s office. It has such… fond memories for me,” he said with blatant sarcasm. “Destroying his precious desk was fun though, admittedly.”

 

Severus would have rolled his eyes, if he had been able to; the man’s ramblings were going to drive him insane quicker than the damned spell the headmaster had cast. He wouldn’t actually put it passed Dumbledore to have foreseen that and arranged his prison guard accordingly. Though, he thought, it better that Black be here with him than out there with Harry. The man had spent far too much time in the company of dementors; Severus didn’t want him anywhere near his son.

 

“I was picturing your face when I blasted the desk to pieces, you know,” Sirius informed him, it was the only way I could keep myself from slitting your throat for what you have done to my godson. But I promised Dumbledore that I would keep you alive … for now.”

 

Severus was twisted in the air, until he was righted again and then manoeuvring into a chair, his limbs being bent viciously to the will of Black. He couldn’t see his deranged captor, who was presumably behind him. Being unable to turn his head to watch the demented lunatic was making him anxious; not that his nerves weren’t already completely on edge from the whole experience. He doubted he would be able to feel anything by the time this was over and he dreaded losing the love he felt for Harry and even Lily.

 

He had no choice but to stare at the faded and peeling wallpaper in front of him and already he was wishing he had been turned a few degrees to his right, so that he could at least have passed a little time reading the titles from the shelves of the books that he could just about see from the corner of his eye. At least that way he might have been able to escape his own mind for a short period of time. He had read a lot about being around dementors, he knew all the techniques that the books advised upon. Focus on facts not emotions, distract the mind. The effects of the spell seemed disturbingly similar to the fear, sadness and horror that the dementors ignited. He needed to stay strong or make the choice to give up and allow his body to slowly cease to function. Already the latter was a tempting option, but he wouldn’t want Harry to see him like that; a broken man, unable to love.

 

He was vaguely aware of Black speaking again, but given it would likely be more of the same taunts and mocking jeers that he had been hearing his whole life, Severus made a point to ignore him. He wasn’t desperate enough to distract himself with anything Sirius Black had to say, at least not yet. Though he feared that he would be desperate enough sooner rather than later.

 

Seemingly as punishment for not paying attention, though how Sirius could have known was beyond Snape, a fist hit him in the side of the head. Unable to control his own body he fell from the chair, hitting the floor with a resounding crash, his arms and legs at awkward and uncomfortable angles that had Black laughing uncontrollably. Anger and humiliation flooded through Severus as he lay on the floor, unable to move. Hatred for Black made him want to scream, as a kick was delivered to his ribs. What kind of a coward was this pathetic excuse for a wizard to beat a man unable to defend himself? It wasn’t much of a comforting thought but it was the best he had as the blows continued to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts, BickyMonster and I love to read them, it really does make our day! :-D
> 
> Don't forget: 
> 
> \- You can can find me (StrawberryGirl87) and BickyMonster on facebook. Come and find us, we love to talk to you. 
> 
> \- Read The Fluffy Bits which all tie in Fragmented Soul (only on archive of our own!)


	6. Silver!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving up writing a chapter summaries ... too much happens in each chapter. Sorry guys. Though I do love this chapter because of Lukas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the new update. Bicky and I are having a huge amount of fun writing these chapters. We are now writing chapter ten. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter Six

 

Harry slept through that first day in the territory and then right through the night as well. Fenrir found himself jealous of the fact that he was snuggled against Clay, who didn’t move the entire time that Harry slept. However this closeness between the two of them didn’t stretch beyond the moment Harry woke up. He had been in the pack now for four days and he had made no effort to communicate or interact with the others; not even Damon or Clay, who he should have trusted.

Fenrir had already left it longer than he had intended to, in regards to the werewolf he had run into by accident in town. He needed to track him down but he was nervous about leaving Harry.

Clearly the young werewolf had been through a lot but his behaviour was concerning. Clayton, who was supposed to be Harry’s best friend, had been ignored in favour of slinking off into the woodland and brooding alone. Fenrir was glad that the boy at least had enough sense to stay just within sight of the clearing, otherwise he would have been out there dragging his mate back; no matter how much time and space Harry needed to adjust. Whenever Harry returned to the clearing however it was obvious that he had been crying, but when Damon had tried to talk to him about it, Harry had just glared at him in defiance before walking away again without saying a word.

If this behaviour continued for much longer, then Fenrir was going to have to step in; however right now he had other things on his mind and was happy to let Harry come to terms with things on his own, at least for the time being. It was a good sign that he was eating and taking care of himself; it was his attitude that was the problem and the notable fact that he seemed to have no respect for the structure of the pack; which Fenrir found most curious.

Fenrir had to remind himself that even though Harry had been a werewolf since before he was two years old, he had never had any experience with being in a pack. It made Fenrir wonder as to how the young boy had spent the full moons. Damon and Clay had never come across another wolf during their transformations. They would have informed him if they had. Harry had only just discovered the two of them were Werewolves the day they arrived in pack territory. The Alpha had found this hard to believe because Harry should have been able to scent them out for what they were. Damon had had no answers to give him on that front, he just informed his Alpha what he knew the be true.

Resigning himself to the fact that he couldn’t wait another day before going into town, Fenrir decided that he would have to just get it over with and try and retrieve the mysterious werewolf, lest he tried to leave the area completely. If the strange, young wolf had left the area, Fenrir had decided that he wouldn’t bother tracking him. He didn’t have the time or the inclination to leave Harry for longer than was necessary.

The Alpha wolf pulled Damon aside one morning after breakfast was finished; he was eyeing Harry with concern as he leant against the trunk of a tree picking at his bowl of porridge with very little interest in actually eating it. “I need to go into town,” he grunted, not actually looking at his beta. He was still second guessing the decision to leave, when Harry had so recently joined them.

“Will you be gone long?” Damon asked, following Fenrir’s gaze and realising where his Alpha’s thoughts lay.

“No,” Fenrir returned bluntly.

“I’ll make sure he’s safe Alpha,” Damon said, knowing that this was what his Alpha needed to hear. He wasn’t about to take risks with either of his boys, he’d been watching over the two male pups since they had arrived back in their territory; honestly he had been watching them since they were small kids, he wasn’t about to stop now. He was very protective over both of them, just as Callie had said, Daddy Damon.

Fenrir gave a curt in acknowledgement, knowing that he didn’t have anything to worry about. Though the uneasy feeling sitting in his gut wouldn’t leave him regardless. He trusted Damon but his inner wolf didn’t want to leave his mate alone when he clearly didn’t feel safe or happy, it went against every instinct he had in his body.

Damon watched as his Alpha headed off towards the boundary of the territory at a quick pace; he took another glance at Harry to make sure he hadn’t wandered off again, before turning his eyes to his adoptive son. Clay, in comparison to Harry, had adjusted remarkably quickly to pack life; getting along well with Micha, who seemed to be an older version of himself, and even showing a slight interest in Romy who was remarkably resistant to his well-practiced charms.

Jenson had given the flirtatious young man a very harsh look when he had seen Clay try it on with the young girl, not that that had deterred Clay in the least. Clayton had always known that he would end up in the pack, surrounded by others that were like him. Harry, on the other hand, had not. He had grown up with only his father to guide him, his monthly transformations an inconvenience to them rather than a blessing and a joy as they were in the pack. It was no surprise that Harry had reacted in this way, when he had been flung so far from the life he had once known; it wasn’t helping matters that he was also in mourning for sudden death of his father too.

With his reluctance to leave his newly reunited pack and mate, whom he had not yet fully claimed, Fenrir had decided that even though he loathed it, he would apparate from the edge of the territory. If he had had the time then he would have run but it would take him a good hour to literally run to town and he needed to save the time it would take so that he could return to Harry sooner.

It would of course mean that he would have a lot less patience than he had intended when dealing with the new wolf. He had hoped to go after him with a level head, especially after the reaction he’d received the last time, however that was not going to be possible, not with Harry struggling as much as he was. If anything he was infuriated at the strange wolf that had the familial link to him. He should have just come back to the pack the first time he had been asked, rather than running off.

The moment he got past the edge of their territory and the wards that protected them he focused himself, preparing to apparate. This method of transportation never felt right to him. He was a big guy and the feeling of being compressed into a tight, air locked tube, always made him feel uncomfortable. He preferred the freedom of running, it mattered very little to him what form he took when he did it. Whether in human or wolf form he had always loved to run.

Arriving at the edge of town with a crack, Fenrir took a deep breath. He told himself that he was trying to catch the scent of the wolf he was tracking whose smell he had committed to memory, however this was only part of the reason. The magical travel always made him a little unsteady on his feet, especially after not having done it for a while.

If the wolf was still here then he clearly didn’t stray this far out of town as there was no trace of his scent here. Fenrir took off at a brisk pace towards the centre of town where they had first bumped into him with hope that he would get a better sense of where to look from there.

FGHP

Lukas Faris hadn’t felt quite right since he had been so rudely accosted by the large werewolf. He had gone to great lengths to conceal what he was to the outside world, only his parents knew that he was a werewolf. Ever since he had been bitten when he was five years old he had had to shy away from others, fearful of their reactions. Not that he minded this too much, he found that he rather enjoyed his own company and that of fictional characters in the many books he read. It was also how he had discovered his great love of numbers.

Though he did often wonder what it would be like to have friends, even a proper family. His own had never really accepted him fully after he had been bitten. They had learnt to cope with his curse and they’d never turned him away but he knew that he had been treated differently because of it. Almost as if his parents had been afraid of him, of catching the curse he carried if they got too close.

He was content in his life now. He owned his own home, his own vehicle, one he was immensely proud of and he had a steady income with his work as an Arithmancer as well. He didn’t see his parents much but that wasn’t too much of an inconvenience as they had never been close. Of course in his basement he had a safe room where he would lock himself in once a month on the full moon but aside from that he couldn’t complain.

Meeting the other werewolf had startled him. He’d never crossed paths with another of his kind before now. He shied away from the wizarding world, all his work came to him via owl. When he had settled in Brucknell a few months back he hadn’t expected to have any contact with those like him or any other magical folk either. Now however he had a problem and it had kept him up at night, worrying about whether or not the brash and rather rude werewolf would come back and try again.

Lukas sighed tiredly, with a wave of his ten inch, walnut and unicorn hair wand his newly completed paperwork folded itself up and tucked itself into an envelope ready for sending. He was officially finished, though with another stack coming to him this afternoon he was going to use his free time wisely. He had a book he would have liked to finish and then grab a couple of hours sleep before the next owl arrived. He loved his work, it was his passion but there were times such as these where he would have preferred to escape into the world of books and fiction where he didn’t have to think about his own life.

Just as Lukas had settled in his favourite armchair by the fire, mug of freshly brewed tea beside him and book in hand, there came a rather loud and insistent knocking on the front door. He groaned, tempted to ignore it and hope they went away. However after a moment of silence the loud, irritating sound came again and he knew that he wasn’t going to escape that easily.

Putting down his tea and book, he got up to go and investigate the reason his peaceful morning was being so rudely interrupted. Swinging open the front door he immediately tried to close it again, regretting not checking through the peephole to see who it was first.

On his doorstep was a large man, the same man who had confronted him in town almost a week ago, clearly a werewolf and an Alpha one at that. He’d put his foot inside the door to prevent it from being closed on him.

“We need to talk,” the Alpha wolf grunted; Lukas gave him an apprehensive look though he knew that he didn’t stand a chance of getting rid of the other man without first hearing him out. He’d barely stepped to one side before the stranger came inside.

Lukas looked at him in disdain, the other werewolf looked far too large to be in his tiny cottage. Clearly over six foot four, his head brushed the ceiling, his broad shoulders, clad in brown leather, almost didn’t fit through the doorframe. The jacket he wore over a bare chest had certainly seen better days, but then everything about him had that air about it, from his well-worn working boots and faded jeans to his untidy mass of blonde hair that he had tied back out of the way.

“Tea?” Lukas offered automatically, his manors kicking in, though his tone was more that of exasperation than actual politeness. Fenrir looked stunned at the offer and shook his head, an offer for tea had not been what he was expecting upon barging into this man’s home uninvited.

“I want you to join my pack,” Fenrir said bluntly as he was offered a seat on the sofa. Lukas was determined to at least be cordial to this man as he declined him. He watched as the Alpha wolf perched upon the sofa, acting as if his weight alone would crush the old piece of furniture, which it might well have done as it was a few years past its expiration date.

Lukas sat back in his favourite armchair and surveyed the man with interest. He could at least see that he was trying to be more tactful than he had been the last time they had met. However he didn’t even know his name, it was as if pleasantries just weren’t worth his time somehow or he had better things to be doing.

"It’s nice to meet you, my name is Lukas Faris,” he said pointedly, offering out his hand to shake. The Alpha glared at him, his teeth clenched as he struggled to keep a hold on the threads of his limited patience.

“Fenrir Greyback,” he responded gruffly, taking the hand and shaking it roughly.

“I’m honoured you want me to join your pack but I don’t think I’m interested Mr Greyback,” Lukas said as he withdrew his hand and settled himself in his armchair, trying to keep himself confident and poised when he felt neither.

“You were bitten by one that I sired, your place is with us,” Fenrir said and this caught Lukas’ attention. He had said this before, when they had first met but it hadn’t really registered then, not really. He couldn’t be sure that he had heard him right but it had been undeniable this time.

“I don’t know the person who bit me. I was five years old at the time and have no recollection of the incident. Whoever turned me never came back, my parents adjusted and we learnt to cope. I have no interest in joining a pack; I have a home, a job and I am perfectly happy here.”

“Keep the job, the house. Joining the pack won’t change anything other than your loyalty will be to us.”

Lukas looked at Fenrir sceptically. He had heard that a lot of werewolves were being recruited by Deatheaters to join the Dark Lord, it was part of the reason he had fled from London and settled here. He had no desire to join the forces of darkness anytime soon, he knew he wouldn’t have the stomach for it and he had no inclination to follow that path in life.

“Do you as Alpha have another master?” Lukas asked sceptically, not wanting to offend Fenrir by asking outright if he was in league with Tom Riddle who was currently recruiting as many as possible to join his cause before he made his move. The papers had been filled with speculation about his movements and strange disappearances.

At the question Fenrir’s eyes narrowed but he found that he oddly respected him for having the guts it took to ask. “I have been free from him for almost fourteen years and have no intention of allowing him to dictate anything to my pack.”

Lukas nodded, taking in the information that was given. Clearly Fenrir Greyback was a man of few words, something that he found endearing. “How big is your pack?”

“You will bring our numbers to nine,” Fenrir informed him, startled at the ease of the conversation. He had expected more resistance, for the man to run again. Clearly the time between encounters had given him a chance to consider things.

“And if I refuse?”

Fenrir growled at his question, not liking the idea that the man was considering refusing the offer. “I will leave but I include this town as part of my territory, if you remain here then you will be part of the pack.”

Lukas considered this for a moment, “I’ll be able to still work and retain my residence?” Fenrir nodded in annoyance, he had already said that and he didn’t like to repeat himself. “And what about full moons?”

“You will transform with the rest of the pack and spend the full moon with us, that is non-negotiable,” Fenrir said firmly.

“How do you prevent us from hurting humans if you allow us to run free?” Lukas asked with genuine curiosity, he had always locked himself away. The idea of running free, giving in to his animalistic tendencies scared him a little. He had never allowed his wolf to run free or to hunt, too scared that he might hurt someone.

“My pack has never hunted a human during the full moon. I am a good Alpha, I wouldn’t allow for it to happen,” Fenrir growled with some warning, not liking that his competence as the leader of the pack was being challenged. Lukas however seemed to ignore the offended tone and nodded.

“And if I agree to come with you?”

“We will leave now and apparate to our territory. It is not far from here. You will need to meet the rest of the Pack.” Lukas considered this for a moment, thinking of the owl currently winging its way to him with several days’ worth of work contained in its delivery.

“I will be free to come and go as I please, to work and such?”

“It would be better for you to sleep in pack territory, full moons you must spend with us but otherwise yes, I have another wolf who also works, the same rules apply to him.”

Lukas had had no intention of joining with this man. However the prospect of moving again, constantly on the lookout for Deatheaters, it lacked any appeal to it. He could see that Fenrir Greyback could offer him protection from all of that and still allow him some elements of freedom while he maintained his old life.

“If it doesn’t work out …” Lukas began hesitantly, “You’ll let me leave?”

“I do not run a prison camp!” he bit out with hostility in his voice. Lukas could see that he had clearly over-stepped the mark with that question.

“Sorry,” he said and genuinely meant it too. “I’ll come with you; I’ll give it a chance.”

FGHP

Damon had been watching Harry as he had sat by the fire, curled into a ball, having made himself as small as physically possible. His eyes were red rimmed from his tears but it seemed he had even run out of energy to cry now. He just sat, unmoving, staring into the embers of the fire, lost in thought.

Clay had attempted to sit with him an hour before but hadn’t received so much as a nod or any other form of acknowledgement that he had made any effort at all. Damon hated how badly Harry’s withdrawal was affecting his adopted son. Clay loved Micha, whom he had bonded with instantly, but he was not Harry. The two teens had grown up together, causing countless numbers of sleepless nights for Damon, and no doubt for Severus too, with their antics. It was strange to see the two of them being anything less than best friends.

He was distracted by his thoughts when a crack ripped through the air, signalling someone had apparated into the territory. The sharp sound caught everyone’s attention, including Harry. The entire pack was suddenly on their feet in case they were required to defend their territory from the intruder. Harry on the other hand just turned his head to the source of the noise and upon seeing that it was their Alpha, just turned his attention back to the fire, uncaring.

The rest of the pack visibly relaxed at the sight of Fenrir returning, all suddenly curious about the new werewolf that trailed behind him looking a little overwhelmed. Micha was the only one to recognize him of course and again he liked what he saw. Just as he had when he had first encountered him, from his short, curly chestnut hair to his slight build, at least what was considered slight for a werewolf.

Without a word from the Alpha everyone gravitated toward the fire so that they could be introduced. Unlike when Damon, Clayton and Harry had arrived, Fenrir wouldn’t go long without introductions. He had gone out to specifically acquire this wolf for the pack, the other three had arrived unannounced, a whole year before they should have done.

 

“This is Lukas,” Fenrir said, “He’ll be joining us from now on.” Everyone nodded and then realised that that was all they were going to get from their Alpha as he motioned for Damon to come with him. They would have to make their own introductions individually it would seem but no one considered this to be odd, it was just Fenrir’s way.

Fenrir stalked off toward the far end of the clearing so that he could talk to his Beta privately while remaining in eyesight of the pack. Partly to make sure no one bullied or scared the newest member into leaving straight away but also because he wanted to be able to see Harry.

“He’s been fine,” Damon said before Fenrir could ask, “he doesn’t appear to be crying anymore but he still isn’t talking to anyone.”

“Has anyone tried?” Fenrir asked. He was pleased that his mate no longer cried, he really didn’t feel comfortable dealing with tears as there wasn’t much he could do about them. He liked to be faced with problems he could solve, not ones that made him feel powerless. However, from the look of Harry. he was more like a statue than anything else, withdrawn into himself, tranquil and uncaring almost as if he had just given up and was waiting to shut down.

“Clay did earlier, Harry didn’t even acknowledge him. The only time he moves is to eat. I’m worried about him; he doesn’t appear to be dealing with the loss of his father very well. I don’t think he understands why and, to be honest, neither do I; all we can do is guess.”

“What do you suggest then?” Fenrir asked, he hated to see his mate in so much pain. He had hoped that once Harry joined the pack when he turned sixteen that he would be happy with the new life he was offered, apparently it wasn’t going to be that easy. Perhaps he was going to have to consider the possibility of looking into who the child had been before Severus had taken him. He wanted his mate to have peace of mind, which would mean he would need answers. Also, Fenrir could admit that it would be good to know why Aurors wanted him in the first place.

“I could look into it if you would like. We have some names and some assumptions. I could start there.” Damon suggested and Fenrir considered this for a moment, looking over to where Micha seemed to be shamelessly flirting with Lukas, before nodding and switching his gaze back to Harry, who hadn’t moved, though seemed to be surveying the new pack member with something close to interest.

FGHP

Harry cast a cursory glance over the new man that Fenrir had brought back, wondering how often this happened, the Alpha bringing back new wolves for the pack. He seemed nice enough, though unlike some of the others he appeared less bulky and more serious. It amused Harry slightly to see that Micha was flirting with him, completely unabashed. Romy hung back a little behind Callie, clearly shy of new people, as Jenson went forward confidently to shake his hand. Clayton not far behind him in greeting the newcomer. Harry however was not in the mood to be welcoming and didn’t make any attempt to go and say hello.

Fenrir and Damon returned to the group soon after but neither of them bothered Harry, which he was glad of. He was more than content to just sit and think. He knew that it had been Aurors that they’d found in his home when they’d returned and he couldn’t understand why Ministry of Magic Aurors would want to hurt his dad. Though it had seemed that they were after him rather than his father and that was something else that confused him.

His dad had ensured that they wouldn’t get to him and there must have been a reason for that. He knew nothing of the Dark Lord that had been mentioned in the letter or what it meant that he had murdered his mother. Harry hated not knowing, he hated being stuck here and he hated that he felt so small and useless. He would have given anything to be back in his own bed with everything back to normal but he was realistic enough to know that that wasn’t likely to happen.

One thing was for sure though and that was that Harry wanted to go back to his house. He wanted to get some of his things from there but he knew that he couldn’t go alone. Not if there were Aurors out there after him. He may not have felt much like talking to any of the pack but he was not foolish enough to consider going alone. He might have risked it with Clay by his side but he was still feeling slightly betrayed by his supposed best friend and didn’t want to ask. He would have to bite the bullet and ask Damon, the only other person in the pack that he really knew.

FGHP

It felt like an age since he had been in such a good mood; the past few years had been cause for concern and frequent worry, but not anymore. Dumbledore felt nothing short of relieved that everything was finally looking as though it might work out as he had always planned. Having confirmed that Harry was indeed alive was a great relief; it would have been such a nuisance having to find or train some other weapon to defeat Tom with. However, with his current speculation regarding the diary with which Tom had returned, it was always more probable that Harry was alive, though that was only if his theory was correct.

Finding Harry with Severus, however, was not something he had expected. Dumbledore had wondered occasionally over the years if that was what had happened, but it still surprised him. He had halfway hoped that Severus had been so distraught over the death of his precious Lily that he had died. He had never truly considered that he would steal her child and have, what seemed to be, an attempt at a paternal relationship with the boy. It was most peculiar, though admittedly useful to him.

He smiled a self-satisfied smirk as he dipped his flamboyant quill into his well of emerald green ink and went to lower it to the parchment. The realisation that he wasn’t quite sure how to address the letter gave him pause. Severus had mentioned that the boy went by Harry Prince now, however the headmaster refused to acknowledge that more than absolutely necessary. Best to start as he meant to go on, he decided. ‘Dear Mr Harry Potter,’ he wrote. Prince wasn’t his name and Harry would have to get used to being a Potter again.

He gave himself a moment to revel in the joy of having being able to write that; he was going to bring this boy to heel and it would all work out perfectly, just as he had planned it; on that he was certain. Dumbledore wasn’t sure, though, if Harry even knew that he was a Potter, so he supposed some basic explanations were in order. The gentle scratching of the nib against the parchment was soothing to him as his looping handwriting told Harry of his birth name. He made a point not to include many details, of course; it wouldn’t do to shatter the boy’s belief in Severus as his father just when that could be used to their advantage.

It had been ten days since the first day of the new school year, when the order had broken into the house in Ingleton. Dumbledore was so pleased with how well the spell was holding on Severus; not bad for the first time it had truly be used. He was admittedly curious as to how long Severus’ sanity would hold out. Not that it was of much consequence; Harry would surely still want to save his previous ‘father’ regardless of his mental state. Dumbledore was still hopeful it wouldn’t come to that and that the boy would agree to attend of his own free will, which would make the whole thing a good deal more pleasant. Not that it mattered either way, if Harry wouldn’t cooperate then Albus didn’t have any qualms about forcing the boys hand.

Turning his attention back to the letter once more he continued to write, forming his words with precise care and attention.

‘Due to the lack of a formal tutor I have been informed by the Ministry of Magic that you currently require a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so as to complete your magical education. It is therefore with great pleasure that I, as Headmaster of this fine institution, have agreed to grant you a place, starting on the 3rd January 1996, where you will start in your fifth year.’

He was, of course, doing it out of the kindness of his heart, he thought sarcastically with a little chuckle to himself at his joke. When this was over the wizarding world would see Albus Dumbledore as a hero, a great man. He hated that his fall from grace had been caused by the death of two eleven year olds, one of whom he thought might have taken Harry’s place. He was a great wizard and deserved to be recognized as such. He would have that again and Harry would be the one to get it for him.

Oh how he loved it when people recognised their place in the world; he was happy to be back in control, his little pawns doing as he instructed them. He thought of Remus obediently watching the Prince house in Ingleton, just in case Harry chose to return; he thought of Tonks and Moody traipsing all over the country attempting to get an approximate location on wherever the unknown man that had attacked them had taken Harry. It was of little consequence really, but should Harry be foolish enough to deny him, or to try to vanish again, it would never hurt to have such information. Besides, he was simply curious.

Dumbledore added a large swirling and curling signature to the bottom of the letter and found a copy of the usual ‘required equipment’ list for fifth years. It was best to show assumption that Harry would attend and not let the boy believe that refusal was an option. Folding the two pieces of parchment together he slipped them into an envelope and sealed it closed with the Hogwarts seal. He had no address so simply scrawled ‘Harry Potter’ on the front; he paused but then added ‘/Prince’. It would hardly help anyone if the boy didn’t even open the letter at all.

He had already decided that he would take the letter and leave it in Harry’s old bedroom. It would be worth checking up on Remus as well anyway; that man had a penchant for thinking far too independently for Dumbledore’s liking. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long, he had other places to be; he had a new possible location he wanted to visit before the day was out.

He got to his feet, and took the letter in his hand, as he made his way across his office, letting his fingers trail over the long yew and phoenix feather wand that was kept in a little specially made stand on his desk. Of course, no one knew the true significance of it; it was largely dismissed as one of Albus Dumbledore’s many eccentricities, but in truth it had belonged to one Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had always found it a comfort to keep it close to hand. It was the only way he could be sure it wasn’t being used to commit terrible atrocities; though apparently the monster had unsurprisingly found another, given the trouble he had been causing since his return.

He was glad that he had thought to connect house in Ingleton to the floo network, it really did make it far more convenient. Not dawdling any further, Dumbledore through floo powder into his personal fireplace and stepped through into the former home of Severus and Harry Prince.

FGHP

Harry had been in pack territory for a grand total of twelve miserable days. He had so far slept more than he should have done, eaten far less and spoken to no one. Today however he was going to get it over with; he was going to talk to Damon. He desperately wanted to go home; he wanted to see the house he had happily grown up in, with his father, it felt like he needed the proof that it had been real when he was now faced with the completely different life as part of a pack. He knew he wouldn’t be able stay there but he wanted to collect some of his more personal belongings. He was missing his dad and he needed to go back there to come to terms with what had happened; what had happened to both of them. More than anything he wanted a photo of him and his dad together, happy and smiling.

He took his chance when Damon was coming back from the stream after washing. He was alone and that was just how Harry wanted him. “Can I talk to you?” he asked with determination. Damon looked startled at being accosted so early in the morning. He hadn’t heard Harry speak since they had arrived there. Silently he nodded, dumping his stuff on the ground and motioning for Harry to follow him, figuring that the teenager would want some privacy; he could have asked Harry to wait but he didn’t want to discourage this breakthrough.

“What did you want talk about?” Damon asked with concern. He kept his voice soft and gentle, aware that the poor child was probably still struggling to cope with things.

“I want to go home,” Harry began.

“Harry….” Damon said in a comforting tone of sympathy; he hated that the first thing the young werewolf asked him for would have to be denied but Harry had to accept that this was his life now; there was no going back.

“I want to get some of my clothes, photos … please,” Harry went on. Even though this was the main motive for going there was something else too, something that he wouldn’t admit to. Severus had been brewing and giving him a heightened version of the wolfsbane potion every day of his life and since arriving here he had been failing to take it. He needed to go home and collect the store of it that his Dad had kept. If it would get him through to the next full moon then he would be grateful but then he would have to brew more; luckily though his dad had taught him how and he was more than competent in the art of potion making. He was the son of a potions master after all.

“I’m sorry, Harry …” Damon said and he genuinely sounded sympathetic. “It isn’t up to me.”

“Damon, please …” His wide emerald eyes were pleading.

“It isn’t my decision to make, little one, you’ll have to ask Fenrir.” Harry looked at him as if he had suggested he walk across broken glass or inject himself with silver. He didn’t want to talk to Fenrir and he certainly didn’t want to take the Alpha back to his home. In that moment he almost made the decision to go alone, Aurors be damned. However he knew he couldn’t be that reckless, not when his dad had died to keep him alive.

Turning on his heel in a grump he stormed off, Damon sighing in exasperation, shaking his head. At least Harry was talking again, that was a bonus. Whether or not he would actually go and talk to Fenrir was another matter entirely but it was certainly an improvement.

Harry threw himself down at the base of what was swiftly becoming his favourite tree, feeling entirely grumpy and kicking at the dirt beneath his feet. He was still wearing Clay’s shoes and clothes, not having any of his own which did nothing to improve his mood. It was like his whole identity was being deny to him and he wanted his own stuff. It infuriated him that Damon, a man who had been so important to him for so many years, was unwilling to help him.

“You okay?” a voice asked and harry’s head snapped up to see the newest member of the pack approaching him, two steaming mugs in his hand. Harry gave him an odd look; they hadn’t spoken a single word to each other since the other werewolf had arrived a week earlier. Harry shrugged in response; he wasn’t okay, not close to it, but it wasn’t like there was anything anyone, let alone this complete stranger, could do to help.

“Everyone’s worried about you,” Lukas told him as he handed Harry a cup of tea which was accepted gratefully and sat down beside him.

“Good for them,” Harry replied moodily glaring into his mug, and he felt a twinge of malicious pleasure at that; after all it was them who had brought him to this place against his will, even if he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

“You know, I didn’t want to be here either,” Lukas informed him, taking a sip of his drink as he gave Harry a moment to process this. “When Fenrir first approached me about being in a pack, it was honestly the last thing I wanted.”

“Then why are you here?” Harry asked, nursing his mug between his cold fingers, allowing the boiling liquid to warm them before taking a tentative sip; he wasn’t much of a tea drinker, but he did appreciate the gesture. Besides it meant he had something to focus on other than the person standing next to him.

“The world isn’t as nice as it used to be and it’s safer here than living on my own. Besides I was bitten by a man that was sired by Fenrir; apparently I belong here,” Lukas said as he shrugged his shoulders. He still felt doubts about some aspects of being part of the pack but for now, at least, the benefits outweighed the cons.

Harry snorted in amusement; it was not a sentiment that he could relate to because belonging there was definitely not something that he felt right now. He felt awkward and out of place, there was no feeling of belonging. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to feel that, but he supposed that if he was going to have to stay with the pack long term, then it would, at least, help make it easier to cope with.

“Come on, drink up,” Lukas encouraged.

Harry glanced at him, not really sure what to make of him, but he sipped at the tea, as instructed, anyway. Admittedly the other werewolf could make a good cup of tea and he drank a little more before Lukas was apparently appeased and went on.

“He isn’t a bad guy you know,” Lukas said, “he’s a bit intimidating at first but he isn’t that bad.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Harry admitted, as he thought back. “He hasn’t spoken to me at all since I got here. Just looked at me a lot.”

Lukas couldn’t help but laugh, he had gathered from some of the others exactly why Fenrir looked at Harry as much as he did. It was clear however that Harry had no clue and he was not going to be the one to enlighten him. “Damon’s been telling me you’re an excellent student, how’s your Arithmancy?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “Okay I guess, it isn’t my favourite subject but my Dad taught me. He said it would be useful for me to know it. He got me up to N.E.W.T level last year.”

“That’s impressive that you’re at N.E.W.T level already, how old are you?”

“Fifteen,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And your dad taught you at home?” Lukas asked kindly.

“Yeah, he didn’t want me to go away to school, he was worried about the full moons so he decided to teach me at home.” Harry explained, his mind going back over the hours they had spent studying together, “He was great,” Harry added a fond smile on his lips. For a moment he thought he was going to cry, but he distracted himself with another sip of tea.

“You and your dad were close then?”

“Yeah, we were,” Harry said sadly, “He died right before I came here.”

“I’m sorry, he sounds as if he was a great man.”

“He was,” And then after a moment of deliberation he added, “I miss him.” It was more open and honest than he had been with anyone. Opening up to Lukas however seemed easier than talking to anyone else. Perhaps it was because he didn’t really know him, which made it less intense, but whatever the reason Harry felt a little better for admitting it.

“Do you have a picture of him?” Lukas asked him and watched sadly as Harry shook his head.

“I want to go and get one, as well as a few other things, but Damon says I have to ask Fenrir. I haven’t got anything of my own here,” Harry grumbled unhappily.

“I’m sure Fenrir won’t mind going with you if it means that much to you,” Lukas said with a wry smile. He didn’t have a mate but he had read enough about werewolves to know that once they found their mate they would do anything to keep them content and happy, and they would never leave them either. Lukas found it hilarious that the Alpha hadn’t even come to talk to the teenager yet, but that was not his business and he wasn’t about to get involved in their relationship or lack thereof. “He really isn’t a bad guy you know, you should talk to him.”

Harry looked to Lukas, reevaluating the thoughts he had had on the man after first seeing him. He had thought that he looked serious and a little unhappy but now he saw that the man had a kind heart. “I will,” Harry said giving Lukas a weak smile which was returned in kind before the older of the two climbed to his feet. “Oh and thank you for the tea,” Harry added quickly.

Lukas grinned, “No problem, little one.”

FGHP

Fenrir had watched with curiosity as Lukas had managed to entice Harry into a conversation with something as simple as a cup of tea. As soon as he had realised that his mate had spoken to Damon he had summoned his Beta too him and asked what it had been regarding. Harry had still not spoken to him or vice versa.

“I told him to talk to you,” Damon said, “But he wants to go home and collect a few things.”

“Understandable,” Fenrir grunted.

“Indeed,” Damon said, “Though perhaps not a good idea, Aurors will no doubt be watching the house and you are a wanted man.”

“I’m aware,” Fenrir snapped, “If he asks me I’ll take him, I wouldn’t ask anyone else to take that risk.” Damon nodded his understanding. It would be dangerous to return there regardless of the reason behind it. He was also aware that the Alpha would not allow his mate to go into such a perilous situation without being by his side to protect him. “Have you found anything out about the Aurors yet and what they want with him?”

“I managed to find a photograph from the Daily Prophet, it was attached to the article regarding the attack on the Potter’s. I thought you might want to see it.” Damon withdrew the picture of a smiling young couple holding a little baby. It was unmistakable, the baby was Harry. Even if Fenrir hadn’t recognized him, the man in the picture was the spitting image of the boy Harry had grown to be, there was no doubt that these were his parents.

“It’s him,” Fenrir said, studying the photograph.

“Yes, I don’t know what they want with him yet but it is him they want.”

FGHP

He had been back at Hogwarts for a grand total of thirteen days and so far he hadn’t been hugely successful in achieving anything. Dolores Umbridge was a pain in the arse and the Carrows … well Draco couldn’t say what they were without resorting to language his mother would have frowned upon. With the headmaster seemingly absent or else held up in his office things at the school were starting to get out of hand.

Umbridge had rather unique ideas about the way in which things ought to be done. She liked things to be neat and tidy, black and white. Anything that didn’t fit in her neat little boxes was deemed highly dangerous and in need of elimination. Draco had heard a fair few students complaining of a rather unique quill that she had for them to use during her detentions. He was hoping that he never got first-hand experience of it, but given he had every intention to keep his head down and do nothing other than get on with his school work and the mission from Voldemort, he wasn’t too concerned.

The Carrow siblings were not much better. Draco had seen them at Deatheater meetings and he knew all too well just how sadistic they could be, but thankfully they hadn’t resorted to using any unforgivables or dark magic. At least not yet, but Draco was painfully aware it had only been a couple of weeks and he suspected that it was primarily only because Albus Dumbledore was still in charge, despite his absence. The majority of the students and staff remained loyal to their headmaster and so he still has a great number of informants throughout the school; Draco was in no doubt that he was being kept informed.

High Inquisitor Umbridge was liberally introducing new rules and regulations, apparently with full approval and backing from the Ministry of Magic; which Draco took as confirmation that the Dark Lord’s hand was at play in her manipulations. The changing regime had made it more or less impossible to sneak off and look for the Room of Requirement where his mother had said that he would find it.

He finally got the opportunity while everyone else was at dinner, two weeks after the start of term. He had watched, concealed by a suit of armour, as all three of Hogwart’s tyrants, the people he wanted to avoid, entered the Great Hall. Knowing that they would be occupied for a while he raced up the marble staircase.

Draco had been so blind in his haste that he hadn’t been watching where he was going and literally had into the last group of people that he had wanted to see at that moment. Ron Weasley, the leader of the Gryffindor group, backed up by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Hermione Granger also flanked them as the only girl. Draco had collided with Ron and with enough force that they both went flying.

“Watch where you’re going, Malfoy!” Ron hissed in annoyance as they both picked themselves up off the floor, Draco dusting himself off, all too aware that he didn’t have much time before someone realised that he wasn’t where he was meant to be.

“Sod off, Weasley!” Draco snapped back. He was itching to draw his wand but he had very little time for a duel and his patience was already frayed past breaking point. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene and get himself thrown in detention and he reminded himself that he was supposed to be keeping his head down. He needed to leave before the Gryffindor’s took the matter out of his hands and attacked first, however he knew better than to turn his back on an enemy.

“Leave him Ron,” Hermione said gently in his ear, “he isn’t worth it.”

“Listen to your girlfriend, Weasley,” Draco sneered, unable to resist. “Least she has some sense.”

Dean and Seamus had brought out their wands in their friend’s defence but, with Hermione’s hand on his arm, Ron had not. The redhead was fuming, his cheeks matching his hair but his mudblood girlfriend was trying to drag him away and Draco knew that wherever Weasley went Thomas and Finnegan would follow, like the good little minions they were. It was fortunate this evening that they had been able to part ways without resorting to dueling. Draco didn’t enjoy it, he would rather have just ignored the lot of them. He had no interest in them at all, but he would never allow them to think he was weak for that would only encourage them to harass him further.

Waiting long enough for the Gryffindor’s to go on their way and forget about him before he resumed racing up to the seventh floor. The corridors were thankfully quiet and he followed the instructions his mother had given him and soon he had located the tapestry she had described. It depicted Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to dance the ballet. It was a fairly unique thing and not easily forgotten.

However the problem was there didn’t appear to be a door where Narcissa had said there would be. Feeling like a right prat he remembered her strict instructions and began to pace back and forward along the length of the corridor, thinking about needing somewhere to hide something. He hadn’t realised his own scepticism until, on the third pass, a door appeared. It was alike to every other door in the castle but trusting his mother he went inside.

He stopped and stared in wonder at the sight that met his eyes when he entered the room. He couldn’t believe that he had never known about this room before now when he had been attending the school since he was eleven years old. It was huge! And a little overwhelming if he was honest with himself. How he was meant to find a single cabinet was beyond him. There were mountains of broken and damaged furniture, thousands upon thousands of books piled, so high he couldn’t see the top, haphazardly all over the place and so many odds and ends that he wasn’t quite sure what to look at. He was there for a reason though, so he focused on making his way into the depths of the room; taking great care, as he dodged around the stacks that were everywhere, not to knock anything over .

There were shelves of congealed potions, piles of abandoned cloaks, a heavily blood stained axe propped against a suit of armour that he didn’t like to go near, old hats, several rusting swords and more than a few fanged frisbees too. He was particularly taken by a beautiful, though slightly tarnished tiara that was sat upon the bust of an ugly old warlock which sat on top of the cabinet which he had been looking for. There was no mistaking that this was what he needed, it was identical to the one in the room that would be his brother’s nursery. This was what he had been looking for.

With his baby brother due to be born in a little less than a month he would have to work quickly. Finding the damn thing had been the easy part, he knew that, and now all he had to do was figure out what was wrong with it and mend it. How hard could it possibly be?

FGHP

The day after his talk over tea with Lukas, and after a great deal of deliberating, Harry gathered up every ounce of courage he had and went to talk to Fenrir. This was the first time the two of them were going to talk. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He couldn’t deny that he had cast a few interested glances whenever the Alpha wolf was around and he couldn’t help but admire the brief glimpses of bare chest that were offered frequently, but Lukas was right, he was intimidating.

Fenrir was manually chopping logs for the fire, which Harry couldn’t understand, it ought to be easier to use magic he was sure Not that he minded the sight of the Alpha wolf completely naked from the waist up and glistening with sweat from the effort of chopping the fire wood. It was a sight that made something stir in Harry’s nether regions. Though he dreaded to think what the Alpha would think if he knew that those thoughts were going through his head. He could probably be kicked out of the pack for it and he couldn’t risk that because he had nowhere else to go.

“Can we … I need to talk to you,” Harry said after he took a deep steadying breath but still struggling to get the words out right. Fenrir seemed to have that effect on him and he didn’t like it. Fenrir looked up and seemed more than a little surprised to see Harry stood before him, actually talking.

Fenrir said nothing, giving only a curt nod as he brought the axe he carried down onto the tree stump and left it there. Harry’s heart was racing as he watched the older man do this, the muscles in his arms rippling with the effort of it and to Harry the sight was nothing short of mesmerising. “Over here,” Fenrir said, motioning for Harry to follow him. Unfortunately for Harry however the Alpha made no move to cover himself up as they headed off to find a more private place to talk.

“I… I want to go home… Damon said that I should ask you… it’s just to get some stuff, please… it would mean... I really want… please.” Fenrir watched Harry with interest as he stumbled over his words, struggling to get them out. He couldn’t figure out why the boy was so nervous, he didn’t want Harry to feel nervous around him.

Harry was trying to look anywhere but at the well-defined torso, the dustings of light blonde hair, light pink nipples that were erect in the chilly September weather and beads of sweat trailed down his abdomen making Harry want to fall to his knees and lick it off. He had seen Clay shirtless before, his Dad and Damon too but they were his family… they also had nothing on Fenrir.

“You want to go home,” Fenrir clarified and Harry nodded. “And you’re asking permission?” Again Harry nodded. “Damon said you didn’t do that a lot. I’m honoured.” Harry scowled at this, wondering what else Fenrir had been told about him. He could feel the beautiful golden eyes watching him as he studied the ground. All Fenrir had done was look at him since Harry had arrived in pack territory and it was beginning to feel a little creepy. Harry couldn’t understand what the Alpha was looking at, sure he was a little shorter and less bulky than some of the others but he didn’t think he looked odd or anything.

“Please,” Harry said looking up and meeting Fenrir’s gaze with determination. He knew that it had been a bad idea to ask, the Alpha was going to say no, that it was just too dangerous because of the Aurors hanging around. It had been a bad idea to even ask and he was going to make sure he stayed grumpy at Damon longer for even suggesting that he speak to Fenrir.

“Alright,” The Alpha said taking Harry by surprise. “But we’ll go in a few days, you stay within my line of sight at all times and, if there is any sign of trouble, we’ll leave whether you have everything you need or not. Understand?” Harry nodded quickly, stunned at the easy acceptance and not caring about the terms that came with it. He could accept those terms if it meant he could collect some photographs and more importantly his potions.

FGHP

Sirius’ patience was wearing very thin as September rambled on and he remained stuck in his old family home, a place he despised. Admittedly having the slimy git imprisoned and at his mercy was at least entertainment for him that meant he wasn’t bored but it seemed that nothing helped to ease his frustrations. Though making Severus Snape bleed and knowing he could do nothing about it helped a little.

He was almost sad that the potions master wasn’t able to react, it would have be so rewarding to hear his suffering while inflicting it, to have him be able to beg for him to stop, or to just end it all; either would have been sufficient after what that Slytherin bastard had done to Harry. He was angry at Dumbledore too, for allowing a deatheater to get close enough to be able to do this, though at least the old man was trying to rectify his mistakes.

Even toying with Snape wasn’t enough to completely ease back the resentment he felt at not having managed to rescue his poor little Harry. He couldn’t help but worry constantly about where James’ little boy was now. It wasn’t helping that Remus had been absent since that day they had captured Snivellus. He had grown so used to having his lover around since he had escaped from Azkaban. Sirius found that he wasn’t quite sure how to manage without him.

That blasted house-elf, Kreacher, made him meals, but they were bland and unsatisfying, even when he could bring himself to stomach them, which wasn’t often recently. He was sure the decrepit house-elf was doing it deliberately, a thought that was backed up by Kreacher’s incessant and usually rude ramblings, which mentioned blood-traitors and ungrateful sons. He was sure that the house-elf was in cahoots with the portrait of his bitch of a mother who had been known to scream the place down, though only when he was trying to sleep waking him up and giving him a headache.

The only blessing of being alone in the dank and miserable house during the day was that it was usually quiet, the horrendous painting of his mother in the hallway rarely woke, seemingly saving her energy for her night-time efforts of driving him round the bend. Though at least once he had heard his mother speaking in hushed whispers, with the house-elf, as though concocting some great conspiracy, which always worried him.

He had too many thoughts in his head, and he was halfway ready to go looking for Remus if he didn’t turn up soon; he strongly suspected that the meddlesome headmaster had given him instructions to stay at the house in Ingleton. He couldn’t be sure about this though. Wherever his lover was, what he didn’t doubt was that it was on Dumbledore’s instruction for him to be there and so it was with great ease that he could direct at least some of his anger at the much older man.

Right now though, he needed to let off some steam, and given his limited options he headed towards his father’s old study, where he had put Severus. He hadn’t been kidding when he had joked about the memories of the room; it was never a place he had been permitted to go as a child and the few times he had dared to venture in there, on one of his childhood explorations, he had paid for it dearly. Orion Black had not been a man who was hesitant to raise his hand to his children, believing it was best to beat obedience into them while young. Sirius shuddered with the memory of his father; the odious man would have been so proud to see his eldest son now, torturing another with such spiteful vindictiveness.

It had seemed appropriate for Sirius to dole out his own punishments in that room. Replacing the ghosts of his past with viciously pleasing images of his childhood rival sprawled helplessly across the floor which now had a pretty splattering of crimson across the fine oak boards.

The door creaked as it opened and Sirius really hoped that Severus had already learned to associate it with the inevitable suffering that would be inflicted upon his arrival in the room. Of course, Snape couldn’t move, so he had no way of telling but he really hoped that he was flinching mentally at least.

“Are you not even going to get up and greet me,” Sirius mocked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, grinning at his victim with malicious delight. The bruised and battered body of Severus Snape looked very little like the man they had taken from the Prince house on the Second of September. Fourteen days had passed since then and the man was swollen and discoloured from the torture that Sirius had inflicted upon him.

FGHP

Severus’ mind was in torment and that was far worse that the pain in his body; he just wanted to stop thinking but he was unable to switch off thanks to Dumbledore’s spell, which forcefully held him conscious and alert at all times. He no longer had any perception of time but it felt like it had been an eternity. The days he had spent raising and teaching Harry were nothing more than a wistful dream now, memories of a past life that he would never see again. There were moments where he honestly had questioned the reality of it, wondering if his life with his son, his Harry was one he had dreamt up just to save himself from the nightmare he lived now. The never ending pain and anguish of being trapped here, the brutal and sadistic torturing from a man he could barely recognize through his blackened and swollen eyes.

He wanted to cry and scream more often than not, he only remember that he had had something other than this when loathed, painful memories pushed their way to the forefront of his mind. They were recollections of his life; his abusive, alcoholic father, screaming that he would amount to nothing and how right he had been.

The things that he could remember with vivid certainty were the worst he had discovered. He recalled how Black and Potter had relentlessly tormented him throughout his school years; the torture that he watched the Dark Lord inflict upon the young and the innocent while he stood by and did nothing, the wonder on the face of Lucius Malfoy who, next to him, was enjoying the show.

Then there was a tiny dark haired boy screaming, blood coating his hand, that was by far the worst of them all because he couldn’t do anything about it, only let the child cry, heart wrenching sobs as the child cried for its mother, for anyone to comfort him. Then a jolt of misery and soul-destroying agony as he saw the beautiful tan and brown flecked falcon that he care for so much flying away from him, never to be seen again.

It was so strange that he had come to almost look forward to the moments when Black would come, to the beating that would break his skin and leave him covered in fresh trails of blood. Even the new pains and the disturbing sensation of trickling blood were welcome distractions; the physical horrors easier to process than the mental anguish that he would be left alone with soon after.

He hoped that one day Black would take it too far and that his suffering would be over. He knew that Dumbledore had cursed him, the spiteful old man wanted him to feel this pain. Severus had always known that if he was ever found that his fate would be something worse than death but he had never expected this.

FGHP

Three days after Harry had found the courage to talk to Fenrir they were finally going back to Ingleton and back to the Prince house. Harry couldn’t have been more excited. He had overheard Damon telling Fenrir that he didn’t think it was a good idea, the Alpha had just given his beta a strange look that Harry couldn’t understand but nothing more was said on the matter and no more protests were lodged about them going, just the two of them.

In the three days that he had been waiting for this, Harry had found a little more of a rhythm within the pack. Although he still withdrew from larger group activities he was often found talking to Lukas. The two of them were intellectual and could hold endless discussions about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes which most of the other pack mates found tediously dull. Lukas was so far the only one of them that Harry would properly talk to. If anyone else tried to join in on their conversations he would go quiet and eventually skulk away to be alone.

Fenrir was pleased that his little mate was interacting more, even if it was only with the newest pack member. He had ensured that Lukas knew that Harry was off limits in anything more than a friendship capacity. To this Lukas had laughed and told his Alpha that he had no intentions of being anything more than friends seeing as he was a very heterosexual male and even if he had been gay he had figured out pretty quickly the state of play regarding the young boy.

Harry and Fenrir left the clearing in silence, walking to the edge of the territory together so that they could apparate. Fenrir had insisted that they go together. He was not going to risk anything happening to Harry in the unlikely event that they were separated. The Alpha had even insisted that he be the one to take them until Harry had forced him to admit that he had no clue where he was going, which was how it came to be that the younger werewolf was the one to apparate them to Ingleton.

Tentatively Harry turned to face Fenrir, they would have to be touching for Harry to apparate them both, a thought that filled Harry with both dread and excitement. He looked up into the stunning golden eyes and reached out to take the Alphas hand within his own. Fenrir grunted in amusement at this before grabbing hold of Harry’s waist and pulling them together, chest to chest, Harry’s heart thudding uncontrollably.

Struggling to focus he closed his eyes and tried not to think of how close Fenrir was to him, or the scent of the larger man as it took over his nostrils. The second they appeared in Ingleton Harry tore himself from Fenrir’s warmth, desperate to get away from him but only because he could feel himself growing hard from the contact they had shared. The Alpha appeared startled at his mate’s sudden desperation to get away from him, however it had taken a moment too long and he had felt it. He tried not to look smug; it wouldn’t do for Harry to know just yet, he was still emotionally unstable and visiting this place wasn’t going to help matters.

“Which house?” Fenrir asked a rather flushed Harry, who pointed towards his home. The two of them went round the back where they knew that the door had already been blasted off the hinges. It was with a heavy heart that they approached, wands drawn and ready for an attack.

Fenrir loved his pine and dragon heartstring wand, he had had it since he was a boy, the last gift his mother had ever given to him before she had died. He had taken good care of it over the years and it was the item he owned that he was truly sentimental about. “Stay behind me,” The Alpha ordered as they entered the house. Harry noted that the two Aurors, both of whom Damon had stunned, were now gone.

Harry did as he was told, remaining behind the much larger man, feeling as if he could trust Fenrir to protect him and it was a feeling that hit him quite suddenly, with no explanation. Wanting to be sure that they had no surprises Fenrir waved his wand, casting ‘Homenum Revelio’ and discovering that they were indeed alone.

“What do you need?” Fenrir asked.

“Any chance you’re going to let me go and get it while you wait here?” Harry asked innocently and the Alpha shook his head, “thought not, this way then.”

As they climbed the stairs to his bedroom Harry tried to think how he was going to get into the basement without Fenrir following him. He needed to collect his potions without raising suspicions and of course that was where his silver cage was kept. He wasn’t sure he wanted Fenrir to know about that just yet. However if the older wolf insisted on trailing him everywhere then it didn’t seem likely that he wouldn’t find out because there was no chance Harry was leaving without his potions.

All thoughts about potions and dodging Fenrir fell from him mind as he reached his bedroom door. Harry fell to his knees, unable to breath. It felt as if a hippogriff had sat on his chest and was suffocating him. Nothing inside his room had been left untouched. A single tear escaped from him and trickled down his cheek, his mouth slightly open in shock as he saw his life, his memories, his everything destroyed.

Fenrir went down also, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, holding him close to his chest to prevent him from going into shock. For a long moment they knelt together, breathing in time with each other. The Alpha surveyed the room as he held his mate protectively in his arms, noting the blood upon the floor before anything else. Harry didn’t need to see this, he didn’t need to be here.

After several minutes Harry slowly removed himself from Fenrir’s embrace, crawling to where his golden snitch lay crushed upon the ground, broken in two, unable to believe that it was gone. His hands shook violently as he picked up the two pieces, tears now flowing freely. He pressed them together, clinging to a childish hope that he might be able to undo what had been done but it was in vain for nothing could undo such destruction. He had to look away from the shattered memory he held in his trembling hands, unable to process what had been done. This had been his first snitch, bought for him on his seventh birthday.

He let out a gasped sob as he saw the tatters of fabric upon the ground, they were mangled with blood, that he could only assume was his father’s, and discoloured stuffing from his Baloo bear; he could see where one of the eyes clung on to what was now no more than a scrap end of material.

His Dad had gifted it to him when he was only five years old and he had never wanted to be without it since then. The thought that someone had been here, ripping apart his life, destroying his memories and his happiness made him feel ill. He gripped the torn fabric within his fists, clutching it to his chest as his breath came in heaving gasps. The tatters of material were almost unrecognizable now, having nothing in common with the form they had once held.

Unable to hold on to the contents of his stomach he vomited, every part of him trembling. Fenrir helped him to his feet, steadying him, when it looked like his legs weren’t going to be able to hold him, but not saying a word. Harry had turned several shades whiter than usual and tears were streaming endlessly from his wide, pain filled eyes. He reached up to the shelf of photographs that by some miracle was still intact. However what he searched for was no longer there. His mother's wedding and engagement ring were gone. That was enough for Harry and he collapsed onto his bed, unable to support his weight any longer, the alpha wolf lowering him gently down as he went into shock.

What they hadn’t noticed, and Harry almost sat on, was the envelope, sealed with the Hogwarts crest, that had been rested on the bed. At the sight of it Harry wanted to tear into little pieces and not look or think about it. However he still had some shreds of his mind remaining and they told him that if he wanted answers for what had happened here then he should keep hold of it and read it when he was able to take in what it said. Shakily he put the envelope, addressed to Harry Potter/Prince, in his pocket. He couldn’t deal with it now.

Fenrir looked to the shelf of framed pictures. It was almost as if he could see how much each of the broken and destroyed objects meant to Harry just from them. He had not realised how sentimental his mate had been. He only had a wand, Harry on the other hand had so many things but they were all gone. Not only had he lost his father but he had lost his memories as well; stolen from him just like the man who had raised him had been.

The Alpha wolf scooped Harry up in his arms and held him there, the younger boy resting his head upon Fenrir’s solid chest where he could hear the strong heartbeat within. The small body of the boy shaking, his tears dripping from his chin. He had fallen silent as he took in the posters that had been torn violently from the walls and the blood upon the ground and walls.

“We should go,” Fenrir said, “What do you need from here.”

Silently and regretfully Harry slowly shifted himself from his alpha’s arms, moving toward his wardrobe where he removed a backpack. He hastily began to throw clothes inside, working on autopilot, not wanting to be here a moment longer than he needed to be. He paused long enough to take the time to remove the pictures he wanted to take from their frames. He even took the one of him and Clay that had been taken as they were wrestling. it was one thing harry was grateful for, that the photos had remained intact. It would have irreversibly broken him if he had lost those too.

Harry picked up the broken snitch and put that into his bag. If he could have taken a scrap of Baloo bear then he would have done but it had too much blood on it. Harry almost gave up completely as the realisation dawned on him that this had probably been the room that his Dad had died in.

He bent down and ran his fingers over a spattering of blood on the floor, “They killed him here,” Harry managed to say through his gasped breathes as he struggled to remain calm, it was so much more real with the evidence under his fingertips.

“Don’t think about it,” Fenrir instructed as if it were that simple. He remained close to Harry, aware that it was all too much for him and that they needed to leave. “Is that everything?

When Harry shook his head, Fenrir motioned for him to lead the way so they could get out of there faster. There was no way that he was going to let his little mate out of his sight now. The younger wolf couldn’t get out of his room fast enough. He couldn’t stay in there, not knowing that that was where his Dad had lost his life to protect him, to keep him safe.

Guilt wracked his body. If only he had stayed behind and helped fight. What would have happened if he had woken Clay and Damon that night upon reach their house. The three of them were werewolves, even though he hadn’t known that at the time. Maybe they could have saved him. It could have made a difference. He could have saved his Dad but now he was gone and it was his fault because he hadn’t gone back with help sooner, he hadn’t stayed to fight. He could have done something, anything and yet he had done nothing. He had failed. The Aurors had been after him and he had run away like a coward.

“I’ll be back,” Harry said as they reached the kitchen. Fenrir glared at Harry, not caring how much shock he was in, he wasn’t going to leave him alone. “Please,” Harry pleaded, looking up at him with still wet, red and swollen eyes.

“Not a chance,” Fenrir growled with warning.

Resigned that he wouldn’t be able to free himself of the domineering Alpha he unlocked the basement door with his wand and went down the stairs, Fenrir following after him. His heart was pounding as he flicked on the switch. There were three rooms down here, the main one a potions lab, the second little more than a store where his father had kept all the brewed potions. The third was the one Harry didn’t want Fenrir to find as it contained his cage.

Taking his backpack he moved to the store, subtly shrinking down the wolfsbane potion so that it went unseen and picking up a few less worrying potions for headache relief and blood replenishing. However while Harry had distracted himself with this Fenrir had gone to make sure that they were truly alone down here, not wanting to let his guard down for a moment.

Before Harry could stop him, Fenrir had opened up the door to the room that contained his cage. The silver hung heavily in the air here and the Alpha wolf hissed at the sight and smell of it.

He rounded on Harry in a rage, demanding to know what that room was for, why it was in the house at all. Startled by the sudden volume of his voice combined with the shock from what he had seen upstairs Harry lost control, throwing up a defiant wall to keep Fenrir out. He didn’t want to seem like he cared. He had felt so much in the last few days but it almost hadn’t been real. The reality was hitting him hard now, he wanted to scream and shout, he wanted to be angry. Fenrir was the perfect candidate for his fury.

“We needed it,” Harry said bluntly; he wouldn’t have wanted to answer the Alpha’s questions about this even if his heart didn’t feel like it had just been ripped from his chest, he certainly was in no state to do so now but if the Alpha wolf wanted a fight then he was going to get one.

Fenrir however was livid at what he had just discovered and he wanted answers. “For what?” he demanded, fearing that the thought screaming inside his mind could be true, that Harry had been put in that room. The silver that hung in the air could very well have poisoned him. It was no wonder he never scented out Damon and Clay for what they were if he had been subjected to being in their once a month as he transformed. There was no telling what damage had been done.

“For me,” Harry admitted, his voice soft but strong. It was a shame that his body betrayed him, his hands still trembling and he was unable to stop the flow of tears despite his anger at being challenged over what was such a trivial thing to him. He couldn’t understand why Fenrir was this angry about something that meant nothing more than safety for those he loved from his wolf on the full moon.

The young werewolf met his eyes stubbornly, the way he had the night he had joined the pack, his gaze unwavering. “Why,” Fenrir asked, trying to control the rage that was burning inside him; images of his little mate caged up like some animal, being slowly poisoned by silver, tormenting him. For the first time he was regretting not having taken Harry with him that night at Malfoy Manor. He had assumed his mate would be safer with the man that had called himself his father. Apparently he was wrong.

At the time he had had no pack and no territory. He couldn’t have raised a pup, there wouldn’t been any stability and if he had been caught by the Ministry then he would have been locked up in Azkaban, Harry’s fate would have been just as bad. However judging by what he had been put through in what was supposed to be a loving home he wasn’t sure that it had been any better for him here and it didn’t bear thinking about.

“You know why,” Harry almost whispered. Fenrir growled in fury at the confirmation, “I would have hurt someone otherwise, I could have hurt my Dad.”

“That’s silver!” Fenrir snarled as if Harry wouldn’t know, as if somehow he wouldn’t understand how dangerous that metal was for them as werewolves.

“I know!” Harry snapped back, hating that Fenrir was treating him like a disillusioned, uninformed child. He knew what it was, it had been his decision to use it when he had become older, stronger, especially in his wolf form. He hadn’t wanted to run the risk that he might get out, that he could have hurt someone that he loved. The silver had been his choice, not something anyone had forced upon him.

“Why would your father, who supposedly loved you, let you anywhere near silver,” Fenrir demanded, assuming that no werewolf would ever put themselves through that willingly but not realising exactly how self-sacrificing his mate was. Fenrir didn’t really know him at all.

“HE DID LOVE ME!” Harry bellowed, his temper suddenly rising to match Fenrir’s, he would never let anyone question how much his father loved him. Severus Prince loved his son, he had died for his son, and that was how Harry would make sure everyone remembered him; as an amazing father.

“NOT THE POINT!” The Alpha wolf shouted right back at him.

“YES IT IS!” Harry yelled, stepping forward and actually shoving at Fenrir’s chest; it made him feel a tiny bit better, or at least empowered, even if he was unable to move the Alpha even an inch. “I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVED HIM, I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT HIM OR ANYONE ELSE! I WANTED TO BE IN THERE! I STILL WANT TO BE IN THERE!” Fenrir was going to have to learn he was not going to just sit back and let his life be judged or dictated to him. He was always going to make his own choices regardless of what anyone else thought.

“NO!” Fenrir shouted, horrified that Harry could wish to himself in that cage at all, not daring to believe that the silver poisoning that had no doubt damaged his mates senses was self-inflicted. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend that Harry would rather put himself in that cage than spend the full moon with the pack where he belonged. “Never again. You will be a real werewolf. You are part of the pack now.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be part of the pack, maybe I don’t want to be a real werewolf!” Harry didn’t mean it, he was angry and he was scared. Fenrir was a large and powerful man, words were all Harry had to hurt him with. “I was happy here with my Dad, I didn’t want it to change,” he added with far more honesty and a fresh set of tears streaming down his face.

“Well it did!” Fenrir growled out. He was angry about the cage and worried about Harry’s attitude to being a pack werewolf and found he had reached his limit with Harry’s inability to accept the way things were. “You belong with me now!!” He hadn’t meant to say that; he had meant to say ‘us’ but in the heat of the moment he had let it slip and there was nothing he could do to take it back.

“I’m never going to belong to you! I don’t, and won’t ever, belong to anyone,” Harry said as he turned and stormed off up the stairs, wanting to get as far away from Fenrir as he could. The Alpha wolf just didn’t understand and how could he?

Fenrir couldn’t understand how only minutes ago he had held Harry in his arms, felt his heart beating against his chest, cradled him lovingly, holding him close and now … it was hard to keep up with the emotional whiplash he was bound to get with his mate. He did not enjoy the screaming matches, but what he had seen was cause for concern and he only wanted to protect Harry, keep him from being hurt; even if it was from himself. However it seemed that now he had been the cause of the pain he was feeling, as if the young boy needed to feel anymore.

Not wanting to let Harry out of his sight but still wanting to give him a little space to calm down, he followed in Harry’s wake. Fenrir hoped that his mate had enough sense to return to the pack, despite his clear dislike for being there. He was at least safe in their territory and they could keep their distance from one another while their tempers settled; then they could try to talk again. This time it would hopefully be a little more level headedly.

FGHP

Remus Lupin had been watching the house that Severus and Harry had been found in for weeks, almost two and a half of them to be more precise and that wasn’t even including the whole of August when he and Sirius had been waiting around to try and find Harry in the first place. In all honesty he was completely sick of the place; he missed sleeping in a comfortable bed, he missed having real meals and, most of all, he really missed his lover.

There was no question that Sirius was infuriating and frustrating at times, but despite himself, and probably what would be in his best interests, Remus still loved the man. He truly did believe that Sirius loved him too, but for the moment his best friend and lover had only one focus; getting Harry back. Of course Remus wanted to find Harry too, wanted to know that James and Lily’s boy was safe and happy, but not with the same fervent possessive obsession that Sirius did.

So although he no longer wanted to be there, he would stay and wait and watch, just like Dumbledore had told him to, in the hope that Harry would return. He would do it for Sirius, so that they might be able to give Harry the life the poor boy deserved. It was the only way his and Sirius’ relationship would ever stand a chance. If they failed in regards to Harry the two of them would have nothing and that thought saddened the werewolf.

It was early evening of yet another day where nothing had happened and the light of the day was just starting to dim in the back garden where he was sitting. Remus shifted around to get more comfortable; being careful to make sure James’ old invisibility cloak still covered him completely. His boredom alone was threatening to let him fall asleep despite the early hour and uncomfortable position he was sat in that had made his bum go numb, the mid-September weather not helping in this regard.

“Stay behind me,” a gruff, commanding voice commanded, catching Remus’ attention and making him look up towards the house.

There, just stepping through the broken back doorway into the house, was a teenage boy who was so obviously Harry. He was being led by a much bigger and older man with scruffy, long, dirty blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck and was wearing a very long brown leather jacket that had definitely seen better days. They both had their wands drawn and the older man cast a spell to detect human presence in the house before they very cautiously stepped inside.

Remus listened carefully as the man spoke again. “What do you need?” he demanded.

“Any chance you’re going to let me go and get it while you wait here?” Remus heard Harry ask and he saw the other man shook his head in refusal. “Thought not, this way then,” Harry said as they headed further into the house  
Remus was surprised to see that Harry had returned at all, surely Snape would have taught the boy enough to know not to come back, that it would be dangerous and someone would likely be waiting for them. Maybe was Sirius was right about Harry being like James; he would have come back despite the risks too. Remus was more than a little glad it was him who Dumbledore had asked to keep look out, rather than someone like Mad-Eye, who would have stunned first, asked questions later.

He knew what he was supposed to do now, he was supposed to send his patronus to Dumbledore, but he found himself hesitating; if he sent a message to the headmaster then undoubtedly the man would show up with his Aurors and half of the Order of the Phoenix to seize Harry. Then surely the man taking care of Harry would suffer the same fate as Snape had; whatever that was. Remus had already decided that, if Sirius and Dumbledore weren’t telling, then he was better off not knowing.

Getting to his feet slowly, so as to stay as quiet as possible, Remus pulled the cloak tighter around himself. He was curious as to what Harry was back here for, there had to be a good reason and he needed to know what it was before he decided to take action. He felt like too many people were keeping too many secrets and for once he wanted to be the one with the information.

He stepped inside the house and wondered where the two of them would have gone. He took his time checking around on the ground floor but nothing seemed to have been touched and there was no sign of either Harry or the unknown man. Closing his eyes, he focused on listening. It sounded as though they were upstairs, probably collecting a few of Harry’s things Remus supposed, but he couldn’t make out anything that was being said.

Still debating whether or not to risk going up the stairs, Remus had a moment of panic when Harry started to come down them at quite a pace. He quickly moved himself into the living room out of the way, not wanting to risk one of the two of them barging into him and discovering his presence there. He could hear them talking again, in the kitchen this time he thought, and so he crept into the hallway where he pressed himself against the wall to listen, but they had gone quiet once more.

Frustrated by missing even the small snippets of conversation the two were having Remus poked his head around the doorway and peered around the room. They were no longer there but given it was the only other door out of the room it seemed as though they had headed down into what looked like a basement. Remus bit his lip for a moment before summoning his Gryffindor courage and stepped into the kitchen. He was still invisible, after all, and he really was curious what Harry could possibly want or need from the basement.

“That’s silver!” he heard the unknown man say angrily and he guessed that whoever it was knew about Harry being a werewolf.

“I know,” Harry argued back, and Remus almost smiled as he thought just how much like James Harry sounded.

“Why would your father, who supposedly loved you, let you anywhere near silver?”

A fair question in Remus’ opinion, thinking about the times he had been close to it and how it made him feel. There was no question in Remus’ mind that Snape must have known about Harry’s lycanthropy. He had asked Severus to help him develop a potion too but the potions master had vanished before Remus had had a chance to ask him about it and that got him wondering.

“HE DID LOVE ME!” Harry bellowed and Remus was actually a little bit stunned by his fervour and the surety in his voice.

“NOT THE POINT!” the other man bellowed back.

“YES IT IS! I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVED HIM, I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT HIM OR ANYONE ELSE! I WANTED TO BE IN THERE! I STILL WANT TO BE IN THERE!”

Harry was yelling at the top of his lungs and whether or not Snape had really loved him, Harry obviously believed it. That was something that surprised him if he was honest with himself; Remus had just accepted that Harry’s childhood with Snape had been less than the one he could have had otherwise and now he found himself suddenly questioning that assumption. He was already certain that neither Dumbledore nor Sirius would want to hear that Snape might have been a good father to the boy; they would never be able to accept it.

“NO! Never again. You will be a real werewolf. You are part of the pack now.”

So this other man was a werewolf too, and Harry was with a pack? He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that; the idea of werewolves running wild but at least he was fair sure Harry would be kept safe, given how protective he had heard packs were over their members. Remus guessed this man was likely their alpha, which made the way Harry had been talking to him very daring; he was a little surprised that Harry hadn’t been dragged out of the house by the scruff of his neck already if that really was his Alpha.

“Maybe I don’t want to be part of the pack, maybe I don’t want to be a real werewolf!” Oh, so the wrong thing to say, Remus thought to himself with a cringe. “I was happy here with my Dad, I didn’t want it to change.”

“Well it did! You belong with me now!!”

“I’m never going to belong to you! I don’t, and won’t ever, belong to anyone,”

He barely had time to process those words before the sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs made him move quickly from the doorway and it was only just in time because a crying, and obviously angry, Harry rushed through it, and then out of the kitchen, a few seconds later. Remus noted, with a bit of relief, that at least the boy had Dumbledore’s letter sticking out of his pocket. Even if everything else had gone wrong there was that.

Remus quickly hurried after him and got out to the garden just in time to watch Harry vanish as he apparated away. There was a roar of frustration and anger. Remus spun on the spot and jumped to the side when the large man came storming out of the house a few seconds later his face contorted with rage but still it was unmistakable. Remus was trembling as he took in the man before him, the reality of who it really was hitting him like a kick to the stomach.

Greyback. Harry’s Alpha werewolf was Fenrir Greyback. Remus felt sick; Harry had been right there and he had let him leave again to go back to living in a pack of werewolves with the monster who had bitten Remus when he was only four years old. Remus could do nothing but watch in horror as the most feared and well known werewolf in Britain apparated away, presumably to follow after Harry.

Remus knew he would have to speak with Dumbledore, he would let the headmaster know that Harry got his letter but there was something that made him want to keep Harry’s secret. As much as the idea of James and Lily’s son being in the care of Greyback scared him, he couldn’t honestly say that he believed he would be any safer under the devious watch of Albus Dumbledore.

It was only with a little hesitation and doubt that he decided he would tell the man the bare minimum; he had seen Harry and the letter had been taken, everything else was Harry’s business as far as Remus was concerned and nothing to do with the nosey headmaster. Harry would probably be at Hogwarts come the new year anyway, if Dumbledore wanted to know more about Harry’s life he could ask him then. Playing over in his head exactly what he was going to say, Remus threw floo powder into the fireplace and instructed, “Dumbledore’s Office, Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed the update. I can promise you that the pov jumping calms down as we get into the story more but for the moment we need to see what's happening from all the different perspectives to make what happens later make sense!! Sorry if it irritates you! 
> 
> As always you can find BickyMonster and myself on facebook, come and chat to us, we're usually writing 24/7 and could use some sanity. 
> 
> Also don't forget to leave a comment as we do so love to hear what you think! :-D


	7. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual a lot happens in this chapter but the as the title suggests this is Harry's first full moon with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BickyMonster and I are having so much fun writing this story, I don't think we've laughed or cried as much as we do with these characters and this plot. 
> 
> We're currently writing chapter eleven, if you're following our facebook pages you'll know that's the chapter with innards and castration, but it means you have weekly updates for the next four weeks minimum. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, any questions or comments don't hesitate to ask us! :-D

Chapter Seven

 

Clay was sulking in front of the fire. Harry and Fenrir had gone back to Ingleton to fetch some of Harry’s things. Clay was miserable because once upon a time his best friend wouldn’t have asked permission from the grown-up’s. The two of them would have cooked up some reckless scheme and they would have gone together, without telling anyone what they were doing or where they were going and end up in a shit load of trouble. It would be worth it though.

  

“What’s wrong little one?” Callie asked her nephew kindly, sitting down beside him. Damon had been too busy keeping Micha and Jenson from tearing each other apart to notice that his son was miserable. Micha had enchanted Jenson’s wand to roll away from him every time he reached for it. This had resulted in Jenson chasing Micha around the territory in a rage when he’d refused to reverse the enchantment, Micha laughing hysterically. Normally Clay would have joined in the hijinks but he just wasn’t in the mood today.

 

 

Lukas had gone to work, promising to pick up supplies for the pack on the way home and Romy, as always had her nose in a book in a quieter area of the territory, Micha and Jenson having got pretty loud with their antics. No one thought that Jenson would actually do any serious or even permanent damage to Micha, whose jokes were all in good fun, but Fenrir knew that they didn’t have the supplies to be patching the two of them up constantly. It was easier to just intervene and prevent the damage from being done in the first place.

 

 

Clay shrugged in response to his Aunt’s question, not wanting to sound like a spoilt brat and whine about losing his best friend. Callie smiled at him reassuringly, having a good idea about why he was so unhappy regardless of whether he told her about it. “Give him some time, pup, he’ll come around.”

 

 

“I don’t understand why he won’t talk to me. We’ve been friends for years, he doesn’t even know Lukas and they talk all the time now,” Clay said bitterly. He missed Harry, he wanted his friend back. He hadn’t been permitted to tell him anything about why they were there, he would have done if he could. He had hated keeping secrets. Clay had so badly wanted to share the full moon with his best friend but had never had the chance. Now that they had the opportunity Harry wasn’t even speaking to him.

 

 

The next full moon was seven days from now and it didn’t look like they were going to get their friendship back on track in such a short time. Clay was wondering if they were ever going to be able to get things sorted between them at all. The idea that he and Harry would never have what they’d had in Ingleton upset Clay to the core. Sure he had bonded with Micha and he was great fun to be around but he just wasn’t Harry.

 

 

“And in all those years he never knew what you were. You knew and couldn’t say anything but he doesn’t know that. I don’t think that Harry really understands the pack yet. He’s only been here two weeks and he’s had a lot to deal with. It’s a good sign that he’s talking to Lukas, he wouldn’t talk to anyone to begin with. He’s spoken to Damon and Fenrir too but you’re not the only one he’s ignored.”

 

 

Callie was doing her best to explain it to her nephew, she could understand how upset he was about being ignored by his best friend but the poor child was grieving. He had lost his father, the only parent he’d ever known, and that wasn’t something you got over by waving your wand. Callie had had first-hand experience of losing a parent, she knew how agonising that pain was to experience.

 

She had watched her own father as he devoured her mother as his first and rather unexpected transformation into a werewolf had overcome him. Callie had been four at the time and Damon nine. They’d run from their home that night, carrying their one year old sister with them, all three having been bitten and infected. One year old, Leah had not survived the night. Neither Damon nor Callie had seen their father since that night.

 

 

“Mum, are we going to start dinner before Fenrir and Harry get back?” Romy asked as she appeared beside Callie and Clayton who were sat by the fire. She was carrying her book in her hands, Advanced Arithmancy, something that Lukas had let her borrow. He was very particular about his books but he could see that the young girl was thirsty for knowledge and had promised her that she could borrow any of the books from his personal library as long as she was careful.

 

Of course Romy had eagerly agreed, devouring each and every book that Lukas had brought back to the pack territory almost overnight before demanding another with enthusiasm. She treated each one as if it were her most prized possession, keen not to upset Lukas by returning his books in poor condition.

 

 

“I suppose we ought to, they’ll be hungry when they get back,” Callie said with a sigh. She truly loved the pack, every single one of them. She had found her mate here, and gained an adoptive daughter through him too, but the men were utterly hopeless. None of them could prepare a decent meal if their lives depended on it. It was lucky therefore that she loved to cook and Romy was an eager student in that regard and didn’t mind helping out. “Will you be helping, Clayton?” his Aunt asked him sweetly already knowing what his answer would be.

 

 

“Sure,” Clay replied with sarcasm, “I’ll help the moment you want to kill everyone.” He had sworn never to try and cook anything again after the last time. Damon had never trusted him in the kitchen again. The food poisoning had been bad, which was saying something considering the fact that werewolves were designed to eat raw meat and had stronger stomachs than most.

 

 

Romy couldn’t help but laugh at him, flopping down beside Clay. He never failed to amuse, sometimes when he didn’t even mean to. His obvious flirting was sweet and hilarious but she wasn’t interested in him in that way. “Cheer up,” she said with a cute smile, “Full moon in a week.”

 

“I can’t wait!” Clay said with excitement, this would be his first time with the pack. Damon too hadn’t had the chance to transform with them since the pack had been fully formed. As a group of nine it would an exciting full moon for all of them.

 

 

“And don’t worry about Harry, he’ll come round,” Romy said comfortingly as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Lukas says he’s just feeling a little lost, maybe the trip with Fenrir will help him.”

 

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Clayton responded with a sigh, leaning his head against hers. It felt nice, it felt right. He couldn’t understand how she had remained so resistant to his charms. He really liked her. Romy had been adamant as keeping their bond as just friends seeing as technically  they were cousins, even though they weren’t related by blood. However every time he looked at her he noticed every curl in her hair and the flecks of green in her dark blue eyes.

 

 

A sharp crack announced the arrival of a wizard apparating into the territory, everyone turned to see Harry striding into the territory alone, tears streaming down his cheeks. Backpack in hand and looking like he had been through hell. Damon, noticing the absence of Fenrir, was immediately by Harry’s side, frantically checking him over and asking what had happened.

 

 

Harry however was not in the mood to be manhandled however good the intentions. He tore himself out of Damon’s anxious grasp, glaring at him. “STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Harry shouted as another crack ripped through the air. The young wolf didn’t even look over as the Alpha returned just behind him, instead storming off away from the rest of the group, wanting to be on his own.

 

 

Damon had been about to go after Harry and tell him off, firstly for shouting and secondly for swearing, when Fenrir placed a hand on his Beta’s shoulder to stop him. Damon looked at his Alpha who just shook his head solemnly. Clay, Romy and Callie were all still by the fire, looking a little shocked at Harry’s behaviour. Even Micha and Jenson had ceased their antics and turned to see what was going on.

 

 

“What happened?” Damon asked, “Was someone there, were you attacked?” He surveyed the Alpha, who seemed unharmed, if not a little ill-tempered.

 

 

“Fetch Clayton, I need to speak with the two of you, NOW!” Damon looked at Fenrir in surprise but slowly nodded his head. He motioned for his son to join them and as a threesome they headed away from the rest of the pack. Fenrir didn’t want the others to hear this.

 

 

Clay looked positively terrified, Damon just a little apprehensive. Fenrir was in a towering temper and Harry was no better. Whatever had happened they were about to catch hell for it. Neither the Beta wolf nor his adoptive son had a chance to ask their Alpha anything before Fenrir turned to them, rage burning in his golden eyes. “Did you know?” he demanded from them.

 

 

“Know what Alpha?” Damon asked cautiously; very wisely, Clayton remained silent.

 

 

“About the cage!” Fenrir snapped in anger. “He had a damned cage made of silver in his basement!”

 

 

Damon and Clayton gaped at him in shock. “We honestly had no idea,” Damon said, looking to his son who was shaking his head. “Is that why Harry was angry, because you found it?”

 

 

“He told me he still wanted to still be in there! DAMN IT!” He roared as his fist slammed into the tree closest to them. The entire trunk shuddered on impact, dislodging leaves and twigs with the impact.

 

 

Clayton looked over his shoulder to where Harry had collapsed at the other side of the clearing, his back to the rest of the pack. Clay couldn’t understand, confusion swept over him. Silver was poisonous to werewolves and could be fatal, everyone knew that, even muggles. He couldn’t comprehend why Harry had done that to himself, why he still wanted to do that to himself. He could well understand the Alpha’s anger and felt the exact same way but he contained it, not wanting to push Harry away from the group more. Harry had been doing so well and now it seemed that he had withdrawn into himself again, cuddled up on his own in a little ball and quite clearly crying again.

 

 

“I think this can explain a few things,” Damon said carefully. “I just wonder what else he and Severus were using to control his transformations. If they resorted to a silver cage I doubt it was the only preventative measure that was used.”

 

 

“How can any man claim to love his son and yet treat him in such a barbaric manner?” Fenrir hissed in anger, the question rhetorical.

 

 

“From what I saw, Severus loved Harry dearly, however as most magical folk don’t, I do not think he would have known the best way to deal with our kind. I think it is a wonder that he didn’t abandon the boy the moment it was confirmed he was a werewolf,” Damon said, choosing his words with care as he was overly aware of the fact that his young son was still listening.

 

 

“He might have been better taken care of if he had been abandoned!” Fenrir growled, his temper not easing in the slightest. He could see Harry huddled against the tree, unmoving and clearly upset. It was eating away at him that he had caused that.

 

 

“There were no signs that Harry was ever unhappy in his life with Severus. Clayton and I were never far away. If either of us had noticed any behaviour we thought might even hint at abuse or the slightest discontentment at all then we would have done something about it, we would have told you,” Clayton nodded frantically at this. “There was none. He was happy. We didn’t know about the cage or the silver and for that I am deeply sorry.”

 

 

“I want Callie to check him over as soon as possible. Being exposed to silver continuously for such a long time could have had had some serious effects. It’s already clear it’s damaged his sense of smell. I want to know what else there is.,” Fenrir said as he flexed his fist, the knuckles scraped from where they had connected with the tree. Thanks to his werewolf accelerated healing the grazes had already stopped bleeding.

 

 

“Once he has calmed down, I’ll ask her,” Damon said, thinking that he didn’t want his frail sister anywhere near the angry young teenager right now. She may have been a werewolf but she wasn’t the strongest she could have been and Harry, even at fifteen, was probably stronger than her, his rage would only have added to that. Besides he didn’t think that in the mood he was in Harry would appreciate someone poking and prodding at him while asking him questions.  

 

 

FGHP

 

 

Curled up at the base of the tree not far from the worried glances of the others in the clearing Harry let himself cry. Wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his forehead on his knees he let the tears flow. It was all gone, there was no going back. The blood proved to Harry that Severus hadn’t made it out of that house… his bedroom… alive. He couldn’t understand why Aurors would want to destroy his life like that, he just didn’t know what to think anymore.

 

 

What had his Dad done that warranted death? Why were they after him? On top of it all he had shouted at Fenrir. He’d even hit him, well shoved at him, not that the Alpha had been bothered by it. Harry knew that the overgrown beast of a man had deserved it, passing judgement on his Dad the way he had, but Harry still felt bad. He had been looking for a fight to release his frustration, to stop him feeling so helpless. Fenrir had been so easy to rile up, especially after he had seen the cage.

 

 

Something else was gnawing at Harry though. When he had first seen his bedroom destroyed and had fallen to his knees Fenrir had been there to hold him, encompassing him in his warmth to offer comfort and reassurance. Harry had repaid that with screaming at him and lashing out. He may have hated the Alpha for what he had implied about Severus but Harry had a lot to thank him for as well. He might not have felt as if he belonged in the pack but they had accepted him without question when he had nowhere else to go. Harry got the distinct impression that if Fenrir hadn’t permitted it then he wouldn’t have been here.

 

 

Harry was grateful that they had left him alone long enough to calm down. He would have felt even worse than he did right now if he had shouted at one of the others the way he had at Damon and Fenrir. He also didn’t think that the Alpha would have tolerated him treating the others in that way. He was genuinely surprised that Damon hadn’t followed him to tell him off for shouting and even swearing. As he cuddled his legs, scrunching them up against his body, his only wish was for a hug from his Dad and as that thought crossed his mind he felt lost and entirely alone.

 

 

FGHP

 

 

Lord Voldemort was, for once, averagely pleased. The conversion of Durmstrang, into an educational institution he could be proud of, was progressing as planned and  he was hopeful that within the year he would have at least a few new recruits from there who might be adequate to wear his mark. It was not the conquering of Hogwarts, that he had hoped for, but it was still early days yet. He was, after all, now only nineteen years old once again and yet he had the wisdom of a lifetime of errors that he had learnt from and would never again repeat.  


The worst case scenario in regards to Hogwarts was to simply wait until the old fool of a headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, dropped dead of old age; which surely that wouldn’t take long, not judging by the look of him. Tom Riddle shuddered at the idea of being so old, wrinkled, or grey; no he would find the solution to aging he required long before he ever decayed to that revolting point again. Dumbledore had already fallen from grace in the eyes of the wizarding world, something that had pleased the Dark Lord greatly.

 

Voldemort was still not a particularly patient man and so he was eager to hear how his more proactive plans were progressing. What he had learnt throughout the years was to think much bigger, his desire for change had grown, and now he had grand plans for the world; he would focus on Britain to start off with, before going global. Voldemort was certain, that once his homeland had fallen totally under his control, the rest would see the benefits to his ways and fall in line easily enough.

 

He intended to make Britain the first country in the world to become entirely populated with witches and wizards. Though he would permit a few muggles to keep their wretched lives, in exchange for this he would expect complete obedience and servitude. They would at least be slightly less revolting to look at than house-elves, he was sure someone would find some use for them. They would certainly be useful when it came to constructing the networks of wizarding towns that would be the base of his empire.

 

 

It would be glorious, they would all see it his way eventually, but right now he would have the progress report he had ordered for projects a little closer to home. Riddle tapped his index finger on the large, antique table of the Malfoy’s grand dining room, his other fingers wrapped loosely around his wand that wasn’t really his but would do until he could locate his own. The Carrows were late and this pushed his limited patience to the limit. They would pay for making him wait for them, he didn’t wait for anyone. Not even the prospect of a few cruciatus curses would make up for their tardiness.

 

The large double doors, which were at the opposite end of the room to where he was sitting, flew open and a short stocky witch hurried in. Alecto was quickly followed by her rather squat and stumpy looking brother, Amycus. “Our apologies, my Lord,” Alecto said between wheezes as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Not wanting to anger their Master they had run any distance that they had been unable to apparate.

 

“You kept me waiting,” Riddle stated coldly. He let out a deep chuckle as he slowly turned his head to observe where the two Deatheaters come to a sudden stop at the sight of the Dark Lord’s pet being present in the room, both of the siblings looking absolutely terrified at what this could mean for them. The enormous basilisk had curled up on the floor around Voldemort's chair, hissing into the deadly silence of the room.

 

Both of the Carrows seemed to be resisting the urge to close their eyes; they had seen too many others pay the price for that mistake to make it themselves. If Lord Voldemort decided that the last thing they would see would be the yellow eyes of the basilisk then who were they to question it.

 

It was difficult to resist, particularly when they would never be able to forget the incident where Igor Karkaroff, former headmaster of Durmstrang, had met his death. Karkaroff had been dragged in front of the great scaled monster and made to stare his own death in the face.  It was perhaps having to observe the basilisk consume the man afterwards that had stuck in the Carrows’ minds most vividly.

 

Riddle had found that having the basilisk around was definitely an efficient measure to ensure that all his subject’s eyes and attention were focused exactly where they were supposed to be. On him. The creature was linked to him irreversibly since a part of his soul had come to reside inside of it. No one would be able to kill the great snake and therefore even if his horcruxes were found and somehow destroyed, the snake would ensure that he lived on even though it wasn’t exactly a horcrux itself.

 

“My Lord…” Alecto began, bowing her head, her brother following suit with this action, wanting to appease their master.

 

“Do not simper,” Tom hissed. “Tell me what is happening at Hogwarts. Is Umbridge working out … as planned?”

 

“Things are progressing well, my Lord,” Amycus told him.

 

 “Give me details! You are here to provide me with information; I would hope you would have informed me before now if things had failed to progress. Or are you every bit as useless as you appear?”

 

“Umbridge has mostly put a stop to Dumbledore’s pathetic leniency on the students; she has found that detentions using a blood quill have been quite effective,” Alecto told him. She really had been enjoying watching those little brats make themselves bleed, it was most… amusing.  


“She is also gathering evidence again Dumbledore’s more… sympathetic professors,” Amycus added.

 

“Excellent, excellent; and what of our dear headmaster?” Riddle asked as he got to his feet. The Dark Lord took a few slow steps towards the brother and sister, who cowered in his presence; the basilisk raised its head and brushed against his hand before going back to dozing.

 

“There is… not much to… erm… report on that matter, my Lord,” Amycus stuttered, glancing at his sister nervously.

 

“I instructed you to watch him closely, you fools,” Voldemort snapped impatiently and turning around in an attempt to suppress the urge to strike them dead; he was really looking forward to the moment he could recruit more competent subjects in the coming years.

 

“What Amycus means to say, is that Dumbledore isn’t at the school much. He seems almost uninterested in the control Umbridge has taken,” Alecto clarified, holding her breath as their master turned slowly back to face them.

 

“Curious,” he hissed. “What are you up to old man?”

 

“My Lord?” Amycus questioned stupidly.

 

“And Draco? What do you have to say about the boy?” Riddle asked, deciding to think about the Dumbledore issue when he didn’t have these two simpering idiots distracting him.

 

 

“Draco has been acting suspiciously,” Alecto told him.

 

“He is avoiding us, my Lord, I believe he knows we are there on your orders,” Amycus added.

 

“Of course he does!” Riddle snapped in annoyance, “he is not as pathetic as the pair of you; the boy at least has some brains, maybe he will yet prove his worth. Now be gone!”

 

The Carrows both turned to leave, heading for the door quickly but they had gotten no more than a few paces towards their escape route before the angry hiss of ‘Crucio’ hit their ears and Amycus fell to the floor as pain flooded his body.

 

“You think I will let you turn up late with no consequence?” Voldemort tormented them with his evil jeer. “We are going to have some fun, aren’t we Alecto?”

 

She didn’t look like she was enjoying watching her brother’s suffering one bit. “Yes, my Lord,” she said as she nodded obediently, nonetheless and the large doors to the dining room slammed shut, sealing the two of them inside with Tom Riddle and his dreaded monster of a basilisk.

 

 

FGHP

           

 

Two days after the incident at Ingleton and five before the full moon would be upon the pack Harry finally conceded and allowed Callie to check him over. Harry was aware that she did this at Fenrir’s insistence and that the Alpha was concerned about the affects the silver had had on him. Since their argument they hadn’t spoken to one another. Though Harry was beginning to feel as if he ought to apologise to Fenrir for lashing out at him the way he had. Though if he was going to say that he was sorry then he wanted the Alpha wolf to say it too. They had both said things they shouldn’t have.

 

 

Callie poked and prodded at him, testing his reflexes and reaction speeds, which she noted were a little slower than they ought to have been but not drastically so. She then tested his vision, which again was not as enhanced as it should have been but the difference was slight and not too concerning. His sensitive werewolf hearing hadn’t been affected at all she was glad to note but she couldn’t test everything. Callie would have liked to test his healing rate though she didn’t think that Fenrir would react too well to her injuring his mate for the sake of a test.

 

 

She therefore declared that until she could watch his transformation, see him in wolf form and conduct further tests, which for the moment the Alpha would not allow; there was nothing wrong with him that she could see. Although she did make a note that he would have to be watched carefully over the next few months. Harry didn’t tell her about the potions. He had kept them well concealed but he knew that they would not last more than three weeks after the next full moon.

 

 

It was a huge concern for him that he wouldn’t have enough potion. His Dad had always stressed the importance of dosage of the Wolfsbane potion which could be fatal if too much was drank over too long. However if too little was taken then it would have very little effect when it came time to transform, making the pain of the change significantly worse than if he hadn’t taken the potion at all. Harry just hoped that he would have enough to keep him going until he could figure out where to get all of the ingredients he needed to brew more and where to brew it without any of the others discovering his secret.

 

 

Callie of course reported her findings back to Fenrir who didn’t exactly seemed satisfied with her evaluation but knew there was little more that she could do. It was two hours after Callie had finished, and left Harry alone again, that the young wolf found that he had company and it wasn’t who he was expecting.

 

 

When he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him he had hoped that Lukas had come to talk to him and perhaps brought him more tea. Harry loved the fact that Lukas was a little obsessed with the drink and treated everyone around him as if they felt the same way. However when Harry turned his head and cast a cursory glance over his shoulder he saw the large frame of the Alpha wolf.

 

 

“May I?” Fenrir asked.

 

 

“Your territory,” Harry said with an indifferent shrug.

 

 

“Our territory,” Fenrir corrected as he took a seat beside his mate, “Pack territory.” Harry snorted at his as he lent his chin against his knees, determinedly staring straight ahead of him, his arms wrapping around his legs. He still didn’t feel as if he was really part of the pack.

 

 

“I’m sorry for shouting at you and hitting you,” Harry said in a rush, wanting to get it over with and out of the way. Fenrir looked at his little mate in surprise, not having expected him to apologise.

 

 

“You didn’t hurt me,” Fenrir returned, still a little shocked that he was being apologised to. None of the other wolves in the pack would have said that they were sorry, though none of the others would have been stupid enough to hit him in the first place no matter how angry they were.

 

 

“I didn’t think that I did, I’m still sorry,” Harry said a little annoyed at the response the Alpha wolf had given.

 

 

“You do need to learn some respect,” Fenrir said to him and Harry had to hold down his temper at those words, he didn’t want another fight, he didn’t have the energy for one. He was too emotionally raw to deal with another screaming match.

 

 

“And you need to apologise as well,” Harry snapped a little harsher than he meant to, turning his head to glare at Fenrir.

 

 

“For what?” Fenrir asked as he turned to look at Harry with confusion, he hadn’t realised that he had anything that he needed to be sorry for. As far as he was concerned he had simply informed his young mate of his disapproval at his living conditions. He had had every right to be concerned over his mate and the way he had been treated.

 

 

“For what you said!” Harry said, unable to believe that the Alpha didn’t realise that what he had said had hurt him.

 

 

“I don’t know what you think I shouldn’t have said,” Fenrir stated matter-of-factly.

 

 

“What you said about my Dad,” Harry told him with exasperation; staring at the older werewolf in disbelief; did he really not see what he had done wrong?

 

 

Fenrir had heard Harry’s arguments and opinions about how he and his father had dealt with his lycanthropy, but he would not be swayed on this matter. There was no acceptable reason to lock up any werewolf, let alone one who was just a pup. “He shouldn’t have put you in a cage,” That was something Fenrir needed Harry to understand.

 

 

“He didn’t!” Harry said, feeling tired of trying to make him understand. He didn’t want the pack blaming his father if there were any consequences from being so close to that silver. “I put myself there, it was my choice. But I also meant what you said about him not loving me, he gave up his life to protect me. He has just died and you insulted him,” he added. This was what had really hurt him; this is what he really needed the Alpha to apologise for, if he was ever going to be able to stay with the pack, with him.

 

 

Fenrir furrowed his brow as he considered this for a moment, realising that it clearly meant something to Harry to hear him say the words. However he wanted to be very clear what he was and was not apologising for. He wouldn’t apologise for being concerned over his mate or his reaction to the cage. “I did not mean to insult him, for that I am sorry.”

 

 

“Thanks.” Harry said, softly, taken aback that he had said it; even more so that it had sounded sincere. He couldn’t take his wide surprised eyes off the Alpha.  “He did love me, you know,” he told him.

 

 

“So I’ve heard,” Fenrir grumbled under his breath; his beta had been quite clear on the matter and he supposed he would have to trust him on it, no matter his own feelings.

 

 

“Heard from who?” Harry asked curiously.

 

 

“You,” The Alpha grunted.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Fenrir’s obvious avoidance tactic. “And…” he prompted.

 

 

There was silence, which Harry was willing to wait out and after a minute or so Fenrir admitted, “Damon, Clayton.”

 

 

“They told you?” Harry asked as he looked up at him surprised, but this time he was smiling and the green of his eyes seemed bright.

 

 

“They did,” Fenrir confirmed, the corner of his mouth curling up at an imitation of a smile, at the sudden change in his young mate.

 

 

“See, you should have believed me,” Harry said, breaking out into a full smug grin.

 

 

“Perhaps,” Fenrir said, holding back a groan. He had a feeling that this smug Harry was something he would have to get used to and, though he was sure that life with his mate would never be easy, it was endearing enough that he was sure it would be worth it.  


FGHP

 

 

The full moon came round quickly enough for the pack. It was nearing the end of September, the weather was getting significantly cooler and wetter. Not that the werewolves seemed to notice. They had their charms and their wards to keep the clearing dry and warm, and they were a little more resilient to the harsher weather that English winters involved.

 

Everyone was excited except, of course, for Harry. After he and Fenrir had made up, following their disastrous trip to Ingleton, things within the pack had settled into a steady rhythm. Harry still didn’t talk much to anyone apart from Lukas, though now on the odd occasion Romy was permitted to join in on their conversations. Though that might have been because she was the only one intellectually matched to the two males within the group.

 

It would be the first time transforming and enjoying a full moon with the pack for a few of them. For some it would be the first change not done behind bars, silver or otherwise. Lukas already had the Alpha’s reassurance that they would not be allowed to hurt humans but he was still nervous about it, but it was nothing on how Harry was feeling. He knew that he had been taking the correct dose of the potion and therefore he should be fine out of his cage for this transformation. It had always just been a safety precaution at home, one that had never been needed.  


The entire pack had been watching him closely and, even though it had crossed his mind to make his way back to Ingleton and lock himself in the silver cage that Fenrir had detested so much, he had not found the opportunity to sneak away. Apparently Fenrir had been listening closely when Harry had said he still wanted to be in his cage and the pack had been put on full alert in case he tried to run.

 

Not wanting them to carry on with this high level of supervision he had given them no reason to mistrust him, thinking that it would be nice to get them to relax a little. Only then would he be able to sneak away to get his potion ingredients, that he would need to make his father’s version of the wolfsbane potion, before the next full moon.

 

The morning of the full moon Lukas came to sit with Harry while they had breakfast. The older of the two of them already on his second mug of tea. Harry didn’t have much of an appetite this morning, his stomach tying up in knots at the prospect of the coming evening. He picked at his porridge that Callie had made for them, playing with it more than eating it.  


“You alright?” Lukas asked, sipping at his tea. It was familiar to see him with a mug of steaming liquid now, it was rare that he was ever without one.  


“I guess,” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“You thinking about tonight?” Lukas asked and Harry nodded in confirmation putting his bowl down, the meal barely touched. “Honestly … me too.” Lukas confessed, leaning forward as though to share his secret with the young werewolf alone.  


“You are?” Harry asked curiously; if he didn’t know that it wasn’t really in Lukas’ nature he would have thought that he was winding him up. None of the other had shown the slightest anxieties about the rapidly approaching full moon; on the contrary, Harry thought they were slightly disturbingly joyful at the prospect. Full moons had never been a reason to celebrate, they had been something to fear and worry about. There had been no happiness regarding them at home, not like there was here.

 

 

“It’ll be my first time not in a cage for my transformation,” Lukas told him with a faint smile.

 

“Mine too,” Harry admitted quietly.

 

Lukas took a deep swig of his tea before he spoke again, “You’re worried about it?” Harry nodded in answer to Lukas’ question. “It was one of the things I asked before joining the pack. I didn’t want to hurt anyone,” he added.

 

“I don’t either,” Harry admitted, feeling relieved that he wasn’t the only one. This whole idea of letting the pack loose as wolves seemed entirely reckless in his opinion and he couldn’t see how it wouldn’t end in someone getting hurt or killed; be that one of the pack or some poor innocent victim.

 

“Fenrir assured me that he wouldn’t allow it,” Lukas said, trying to reassure the teen. “Try not to think about it too much, I’m sure it’ll be okay.” And he patted the teen on the shoulder as he went to refill his now empty mug.

 

Harry watched him go, grateful that he had Lukas as a friend. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one who was a little apprehensive about the coming evening. He looked on in amusement as Micha bounded up to Lukas grinning. He had been watching the two of them since he’d arrived, the two of them a great source of entertainment during the day when things got rather dull.

 

Micha was clearly crushing big time on Lukas, who just wasn’t interested in the advances being made. Not that that deterred Micha in the slightest. If he wasn’t flirting with the newest pack member then he was teasing and playing practical jokes on Jenson, who was never amused by them. Harry liked observing the rest of the pack, it meant he got to know them a little better from a distance without having to interact with them at all. He could see why Clay had taken an instant liking to Micha, not that he was jealous or anything.

 

As the evening began to draw in and the last of the pack, Jenson, arrived back in the clearing after a day at work, a feeling of dread settled on Harry. Lukas remained as calm as ever not that he ever seemed to be anything other than calm but Harry supposed that that was all the tea he drank, it was supposed to be soothing after all. Everyone else was practically bubbling with excitement at the prospect of having a complete pack on the night of the full moon.   


It wasn’t until it was almost full dark that everyone began to undress.

 

Now, of course, Harry knew that he would have to get naked, failing to do so would only result in becoming tangled in a mass of fabric and making a fool of yourself; it was something he had had firsthand experience of as he had wanted to try it just to see what would happen when he was younger. It wasn’t something he wanted to repeat. Harry hadn’t realised however that they would be undressing and being naked in front of each other before the change took over.

 

He had never seen a completely naked person before. Topless men, sure, scantily clothed women, sure, but never completely naked.  He had always known his sexual preference gravitated towards men, having found no appeal in staring at females the way Clay did, however even the prospect of seeing Callie and Romy in nothing but their skin was equally as disturbing as seeing Clay and Damon, who were his family, without a stitch on. Then of course there was Fenrir … Harry had already woken up several times with a raging hard on after some rather erotic dreams of him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to cope now that those dreams would be part way into becoming a reality.

 

Seeing everyone else naked however was only part of the problem. The other issue Harry was having was the fact that everyone would be able to see him naked too. He would have much preferred to find a quiet spot behind a tree and get the process over with as quickly as possible in private. Harry was the smallest out of all the men in bulk and height and he was worried that he would he the smallest in other areas too.  


He kicked off his shoes first, following suit from Fenrir, whom he kept a discreet eye on. Harry had become accustomed to seeing the Alpha shirtless, he never wore anything beneath his leather jacket and Harry felt as if he had memorized every light blonde hair that led from his belly button down to the waistband of his jeans. Tonight he was going to see what lay beyond that and he wasn’t really sure if what he was feeling was more terror or excitement at the prospect.

 

His bare feet came to rest upon the grass as his socks were discarded; he wiggled his toes trying to get used to the soft ground compared to the hard floors he had grown up with. Fenrir shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Harry took a moment to look over the glorious chest that belonged to the Alpha wolf. He was a huge man but there was not an ounce of excess flesh on him. It made Harry’s body ache to touch him … but he tore his eyes away quickly, not wanting to be caught giving him longing stares.

 

He focused instead on himself; for as nervous as he was about being naked in front of them all, it felt as though it would be just as awkward to be the one person left dressed. So, with trembling fingers, he brought his t-shirt up, over his head, discarding it on the ground, leaving himself exposed. He quickly crossed his arms over his slender chest to hide himself as best he could.

 

The chill in the night air sent goose pimples across his skin, his nipples stiffening as the cold air hit them. He had eyes for no one but the Alpha as Harry’s tongue flickered out, wetting dry lips. It was an action that didn’t escape Fenrir’s attention, nor was the fact that Harry didn’t seem to be able to stop staring at him. He watched his young mate with more subtlety than the teenager could manage, enjoying how embarrassed Harry clearly was by it.

 

Fenrir reached down, aware that Harry’s eyes never left him, pulling at the button of his jeans, tugging until it came loose. Pushing them down muscular thighs and stepping out of them. He didn’t wear underwear. Nudity was not something that tended to bother Werewolves, it was all a natural process, especially when it came to the change but Fenrir found it rather endearing that his little mate felt so shy about it. Something else that was rather unique about him.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He had watched as the jeans had been lowered to the floor and he stubbornly kept his eyes on the now crumpled pile of material for as long as he could, but he wanted to see, and he couldn’t resist the need to know any longer. His eyes slowly travelled up heavily muscled calves, that were covered in hair the same shade of that on the Alpha’s chest and then on up over his broad thighs that were honestly a little frightening and made Harry feel as small and breakable as a twig.

 

He half believed he wasn’t going be able keep looking up further, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist either; he really had to know, he had to see. He bit his lip as he quickly flicked his eyes up to Fenrir’s groin; his hands flying quickly to cover his mouth when a small ‘eep’ noise escaped without permission from his brain. The Alpha’s soft but deep chuckle made Harry’s eye flick up to the older werewolf’s grinning expression, and, in seconds, Harry was sure that not just his cheeks but his whole body was blushing.

 

Harry couldn’t take the tension anymore and quickly turned his back to the others, not even wanting to know if the rest of the pack had noticed the interaction between the pair of them. That was going to be all kinds of awkward in the morning; he had already played out how Clay would tease him, in his head before he remembered the two of them were still barely talking. But he was not going to think about that just yet. He had never wanted to transform into his wolf more than he did in that moment, to forgo his human brain for a while. Wolves didn’t feel embarrassment like this and right now Harry wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.  


With a deep calming breaths Harry tried to will his heartbeat down to something like a normal pace, which was difficult when the vivid image of Fenrir wearing nothing was burned into his mind, for all eternity he was sure. He clenched and unclenching his fists in a steady rhythm as he kept his eyes pinched tightly shut and slowly he felt his buzzing brain start to calm a little. It was only really at this point that he realised he actually now wanted to take his jeans off, simply because he was hard, and his erection was pressing uncomfortably against the constricting zip.

 

Facing the other way definitely made it easier to not think too much about the group of eight people standing, in various states of undress, behind him. He knew that was simply denial, but better that than humiliating embarrassment. His nimble fingers played with his zip for a few seconds before he undid it, sliding his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement a few seconds later. The one real benefit of the colder night air was that it quickly helped ease his arousal.

 

He felt vulnerable, and alone and scared of what his inner wolf might do when given such free reign; even with the potions inside him and admittedly he was perhaps even more scared of what the obviously bigger and stronger wolves might do to him. Harry just wanted to curl up as small as he could make himself, and wait until the change came, but he didn’t want to let anymore of himself touch the muddy ground beneath him. He yearned for the warmth of the Ingleton house basement, the cleanliness of the room and the security the cage gave him. A single tear was halfway down his cheek when a firm hand rested on his shoulder.

 

“Come on, Harry,” Damon’s warm tones said, comforting Harry more than he expected. His panic easing slightly as he looked over his shoulder and up at the only other adult he had ever really trusted in his life aside from his Dad. “I know it isn’t what you are used to, but we will keep you safe. I promise.”

 

Harry gave a curt, though somewhat nervous nod and swallowed, he was disturbingly aware that Damon, basically his second parent, was standing barely a few inches from him wearing absolutely nothing at all. Never in all his life had Harry focused so intently on someone’s face before; because as much as he was curious and had wanted to see what Fenrir had in his trousers, he absolutely did not want to see Damon’s; those privates he was quite happy for to stay… well… private. The same went for Clay too, slight alarm filled him at the prospect of seeing his almost brother in the nude.

 

There was no resisting it though, this would be the first night of many where they would be naked around each other and so biting his lip, and forcing himself not to pinch his eyes shut, Harry turned around. The other werewolves were walking around as if it were the most natural thing in the world, which Harry supposed it technically was. Though he couldn't help but feel highly embarrassed and wholly in need of a sudden growth spurt.

 

He wanted to cover himself up desperately but he could feel the magic beneath his skin, bubbling furiously; the change was coming. He glanced up at the clear but dark blue sky, lit only but the glowing presence of the perfectly round moon and in that moment, despite his doubts and fears, he wanted it; he wanted the fur that would grow over the entirety of his body and make him feel less exposed.  


Harry’s temples began to throb, a tingling sensation spreading from his spine through his arms and down his legs that swiftly turned into a slight burn. His embarrassment and anxiety forming a tight ball in his gut, threatening to explode. He felt his skin begin to stretch, the potion taking away the worst of the pain. He dropped to the ground, focusing everything he had on his breathing, knowing that it would make the difficult transformation from human to wolf easier.

 

As he had done every month since he had been old enough to know what was happening, Harry tried to anticipate the change as it took hold of his body. Each phase he shifted to accordingly, his head down, on all fours in the mud of the clearing, surrounded by his pack mates, all of them in varying forms of the transformation. His back arched, muscles knotting, twisting and convulsing as fur sprouted over his entire body.

 

And then it was over.

 

Stretching and blinking, he had never felt so free. There were no bars to hold him back here but then his natural instincts as a wolf were quashed as the wolfsbane potion kicked in, a wave of lethargy washing over him. it happened very suddenly and almost instantaneously and Harry welcomed it, knowing that he wouldn’t have the strength to do any damage to anyone or anything tonight.

 

He lay down, tucking his hind legs under him and yawning widely before resting his head on his front legs, closing his eyes. He was happy to just lay here and sleep but a nudge to his behind made him growl. Opening his eyes he glared at the dark blonde wolf beside him that stared at him in confusion with golden eyes, his head cocked to one side questioningly. Fenrir. The large blonde wolf nudged him again, this time by nuzzling at his snout, trying to coax him up and moving.

 

Harry gave a low warning rumble deep within his throat, as he rested his head down once more. A second wolf approached, this one wasn’t as large as Fenrir but was damned close with dark brown fur and looked between the two of them with steely grey eyes. Harry wasn’t sure how he knew but something told him that this was Damon. Just as his human eyes would have recognized the man, his wolf recognised the beta without question.

 

Fenrir could see that something wasn’t right with his mate. Though he was a beautiful wolf to behold, pure black fur with the glittering emerald eyes that he had admired from the moment he’d first seen them. However unlike the rest of the pack that were bounding around in excitement, eager to run and to hunt, Harry had settled down, seemingly to go to sleep. The lack of energy wasn’t natural.  Even an attempt to coax him on to his feet seemed to do nothing other than illicit an unhappy grumble of complaint.

 

The Alpha wolf jerked his head, giving off a low rumble of communication to his beta, instructing him to take charge of the other wolves. He was going to stay behind and take care of his mate. Settling beside Harry, who was considerably smaller in size, he shuffled up against him, nudging Harry’s nose with his own and giving him a small lick. The younger, smaller wolf returned the gesture by nuzzling against his Alpha, butting their heads together affectionately.

 

Fenrir was itching to join his pack in the hunt.  To take his rightful place in the lead, as Alpha, and sink his powerful jaws into the flesh of a doe; to feel the animal’s life leave its body. Harry however was asleep or at the very least dozing. He was unlike any wolf Fenrir had ever known. To not want to hunt or to run just wasn’t natural. It made Fenrir think back, with dread, to Damon and his suggestion that the damned silver cage might not be Harry’s only attempt at controlling his wolf.

 

Whatever plagued his mate, the Alpha didn't like it. It didn't matter what it took, he would find out what caused the feisty young man to turn into such a docile and sickly wolf. But until then, he would keep him safe, he assured himself as he nuzzled his nose into Harry’s fur, letting the familiar scent of his young mate wash over him.

 

It was a little while later when the others finally returned from the hunt and they did so dragging a carcass of a freshly slaughtered doe. Untouched by the other wolves. Fenrir appreciated this as his stomach was growling with hunger and he was unable to leave his young mate. He wanted Harry to eat too; it was still worrying him greatly that the young wolf had not acted upon what should have been his natural instincts to hunt and feed. Even with the fresh kill so close by Harry showed no inclination to share in the meal the others had brought back.

 

Bleary green eyes opened and took in his surroundings with mild curiosity, but still he lay on the ground, curled into the Alphas side, his head resting on his front paws. It concerned Fenrir greatly that Harry could ignore the scent of a fresh kill when it was so freely offered to him, the little wolf closing his eyes instead with the intent to fall back to sleep.

 

The Alpha wasn’t having any of that, he was going to ensure that his mate was fed, whether he wanted to eat or not. Nudging gently at Harry seemed to be receiving no response, so changing tactics Fenrir nibbled gently upon his ear, which initiated a low growl of annoyance from the younger wolf. The Alpha returned the noise of annoyance with a lower, more threatening growl of warning. Harry took note of this, turning his head to look at the older wolf tiredly.

 

He could clearly see the fresh kill laid out before him, the tear in the throat signifying that it was dead but Harry remained uninterested and it wasn’t until Fenrir began to continuously nudge and nibble at him that he finally got the message and raised himself to his feet to make any attempt to eat. The rest of the pack had gone off to hunt for their own meal leaving the Alpha and his mate alone to satisfy their hunger.

 

Once he was assured that Harry was eating, Fenrir joined him, continuously encouraging him to eat more anytime it looked as if the younger, darker furred wolf might stop and attempt to lie back down to sleep once more. Once they had both had their fill Fenrir watched as Harry settled himself back down to sleep. The Alpha nestled into him again, enjoying the closeness, licking the blood from his mates muzzle. Harry whimpered but allowed Fenrir this as he fell back into a doze.  


FGHP

 

Harry blinked, groaning with the stiffness of his limbs. He hated the morning after the full moon, always felt so groggy and disoriented. He shifted, adjusting to the warmth that surrounded him. The arm thrown across his waist tightened slightly and the sleeping man that was spooned around him grumbled in his sleep.

 

Instantly Harry stilled, he was cuddled up to a very naked Fenrir, while he too had nothing more than the flush of embarrassment that now covered his body. To make the situation worse his cock was rock hard, achingly so and desperate for release. However he realised as the older wolf shifted restlessly behind him that the Alpha too was highly aroused.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he recalled watching the Alpha undress the night before as he prepared for the change. Imagining the long, thick member enlarged and throbbing behind him was almost too much to bear.

 

He wanted to find his clothes and to cover himself before making an escape. Fenrir’s grip on him however was relentlessly tight, the Alpha’s breath warm on the back of his neck. The heat of his body encompassed Harry so completely and it felt wonderfully nice.

 

As Harry adjusted to this he realised that the two of them were not alone. Although none of the others were touching them, the entire pack had surrounded them, all equally naked and as deeply asleep as Fenrir.

 

It was the first time since arriving at the pack, Harry found himself feeling grateful of his slightly smaller frame. It enabled him to gently wiggle out of the Alpha’s firm grip that had slightly slackened as he had drifted back into a deeper sleep. Harry took great care to ensure that he didn’t wake Fenrir or any of the other pack mates.  


Quickly and silently Harry gathered his clothing which had remained exactly where he had left them the night before. He pulled on his jeans before doing anything else, feeling suddenly a lot less vulnerable than he had moments before. Reaching for his wand he headed for the stream, feeling dirty after laying naked on the ground all night.  


Casting heating charms on the water he once again removed his jeans, not feeling stupid at all for just having put them on. However he left on his underwear even as he bathed, not ready to feel that exposed again anytime soon.

 

He remained there for a long while, enjoying the magically heated water and actually feeling clean, something that was rare when you lived in a clearing in a forest without so much as a tap. Though their magical ability meant they didn’t want for any home comforts, Fenrir did so like to keep things simple. Confused shouts roused Harry from deep within his thoughts, it seemed that the rest of the pack was finally awake.

 

Harry ignored the shouting, drowning it out as he scrubbed every inch of his skin. Dipping his head under the water to clean his hair. As he brought himself up, there was another shout, this one sounding relieved and a lot closer to him.  

 

“He’s here,” Clayton’s voice called, “I found him.” Harry turned his head to see his best friend, thankfully wearing trousers, heading away from him, only for Fenrir to appear a moment later to confirm what Clay had said to be true. The Alpha too had put his trousers on, much to Harry’s relief, he couldn’t have dealt with any more nudity right now.

 

Fenrir however didn’t leave after confirming with his own eyes that Harry hadn’t run off. He stalked down to the stream where his young mate was extracting himself from the water and casting drying charms on himself and cleaning charms on his clothes. Harry found it very difficult to meet the golden gaze of the Alpha wolf after his reaction to him naked the night before and he was desperate to fully clothe himself too.

 

“I want to talk to you,” Fenrir said in his usual blunt tone. Harry was used to hearing it from him now but it didn’t stop the swell of panic. He thought that this was it, he had been caught looking inappropriately at the Alpha male and he’d be asked, no, forced to leave.

 

“Okay,” Harry said nervously as he pulled on his magically cleaned jeans and t-shirt, not wanting to leave himself exposed to Fenrir’s domineering presence. He even put on his socks and shoes, so that he was also ready to run if it was needed and with the Alpha, Harry could never be too sure.  


“I need to know what else you were doing to prevent your changes aside from the silver,” Fenrir demanded, trying to keep his tone even and calm, which was why he hadn’t used the word cage. If he had called it that then he would have been close to flying off the handle again and after their bonding the night before he didn’t want to push the boy away again. The Alpha had panicked upon waking to find the boy gone, thinking he had taken his chance and left. The relief upon finding him by the river had been immense.

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t being asked to leave the pack for his inappropriate behaviour. However what Fenrir wanted from him wasn’t something Harry wanted to tell him about. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to play the innocent act. Fenrir simply gave him a pointed look, not fooled in the slightest. “It was just the silver cage,” Harry told him.  


Fenrir glared at him. He knew that his mate wasn’t telling him the truth, no wolf could act so placid just from silver poisoning, no matter the length of the exposure. It frustrated the Alpha that Harry wouldn’t open up to him. “You’re lying,” he said with a rough grunt.

 

“It’s nothing,” Harry insisted defensively, though his mind rested with his backpack still in the clearing, containing his wolfsbane potions. “I guess you were just right about how bad the silver was.” Harry was keen to move the conversation on quickly before the Alpha starting prying too deeply; he was quite certain that Fenrir would not take well to the idea of the wolfsbane potion, given his reaction to the silver cage.

 

Fenrir narrowed his eyes suspiciously, something wasn’t right, there was no way that silver would have that kind of an effect on any wolf. It burnt their skin and if ingested it would kill them, if in the air it would damage their senses, the Alpha wolf knew all of this but he was also aware that it couldn’t cause what he had seen last night. However it seemed that Harry wasn’t going to tell him, at least not willingly.  


That tore at the Alpha wolf, he had thought they had finally started become closer during their transformation. Sure he would have liked to have woken up with his mate beside him, and not be filled with panic because he wasn’t there, but they had been close; he had slept with Harry in his arms, where the little one belonged. It had felt amazing to have him there too. He needed to know what Harry had done to himself to cause his unusual behaviour as a wolf but if he forced it out of him then it could potentially destroy everything they had built the night before. He wasn’t sure it was worth the risk.

 

“Don’t think that I’m letting this drop,” Fenrir growled with warning and Harry found himself relieved that at least for the moment the Alpha wasn’t going to push the matter further and his secret would remain hidden from him and the rest of the pack.

 

Harry had enough to worry about, in regards to the potion, without being concerned about its discovery as well. He knew that he didn’t have enough to sustain him at the proper dosage for the next full moon. He had worked out that if he took three quarters of the correct dose then it might be enough but he could still hear his Dad’s warning in his head, telling him about taking the right amount being imperative to its success. He was concerned that it might not be enough to suppress his wolf, to ease his change and that without the cage he would hurt someone.

 

Harry was still caught up in his thoughts about how he was going to get through the next full moon, when Fenrir started to heading back towards the clearing in silence and Harry couldn’t resist checking on the bag that contained all he had left in the world. The Alpha surveyed his young mate with interest. Watching as he walked away, heading toward the place where he kept his bag of personal items. Harry didn’t seem interested in the fact that Callie and Romy were preparing breakfast or that Micha was still lounging by the fire naked, completely unabashed and still half asleep.

 

Jenson and Lukas were both clothed and had taken over the chopping of the firewood which was what Fenrir usually occupied his time with; it was obviously not something that Lukas had much experience with because Jenson was letting out chuckles as he corrected the younger werewolf’s technique. Damon and Clay, after locating Harry, had gone to fetch supplies from the cave so that the pack would have a decent breakfast after their transformation, which always left them hungry despite their kills during the night.

 

It might have been a picture of pack unity, had it not been for Harry’s secretiveness and self-isolation, Fenrir realised. Something he was determined he would rectify sooner rather than later. At least there had been some steps in the right direction; not least Harry’s obvious attraction to him, Fenrir thought smugly.

 

Harry took a seat beneath what was swiftly becoming his favourite tree to sit under and think. From this position he could see the pack in the clearing, hear them laughing, joking and occasionally arguing. Micha and Jenson were always bickering amongst themselves. However it gave him enough privacy that he could take his potion and not be disturbed or seen.  


As he rifled through his backpack he found the unopened letter that he had taken from his bedroom in Ingleton. With the argument in the basement and the following tensions between him and Fenrir, he had completely forgotten about it but now it seemed like a most appealing distraction.

 

 

Harry turned it over in his hands, eyeing the seal on it suspiciously. He of course knew about Hogwarts, he had read about it in the Prophet, when he and Clayton had taken them when their fathers weren’t looking. What Harry couldn’t understand was what anyone from Hogwarts would want from him; but there it was, plain as day, addressed to Harry Potter/Prince. He wasn’t sure what the Potter bit was all about but maybe that was his mother’s name; he decided to shrug it off.

 

He supposed that there was only one way to find out what it was about so he slid a finger under the seal and pulled it open. The parchment fell out into his hands and he took great care to unfold it, taking in the poncy looking green writing; clearly whoever had written the letter thought a lot of themselves. Harry half considered just screwing it up and discarding it, but that would leave him with no reason not to join the rest of the pack for breakfast, so he rested the pages against his knees and started to read.  


_Dear Mr Harry Potter_

 

_Due to the lack of a formal tutor I have been informed by the Ministry of Magic that you currently require a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so as to complete your magical education. It is therefore with great pleasure that I, as Headmaster of this fine institution, have agreed to grant you a place, starting on the 3rd January 1996, where you will start in your fifth year._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin 1st Class, Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J. (sorc.), S of Mag.Q._

 

Harry nearly laughed at the ridiculously long title that Dumbledore had used, not having a clue what any of it meant apart from the headmaster bit. He found that the man had also included the list of equipment, which he would need, with the letter. He scanned over the required items, amazed that so much that he would need. He considered this offer, knowing that he would no doubt have to talk to Fenrir if he even wanted to consider accepting.

 

 

It was the name Albus Dumbledore that made him want to accept. His Dad had warned him not to trust the man and something was telling Harry that Albus Dumbledore was the one with the answers. Someone had gone to his home, killed his Dad, destroyed his life and now he was being offered a place at Hogwarts; not to mention finding the letter in his bedroom.

 

 

It seemed too much of coincidence and that was exactly why he wanted to go. He wanted to know what was going on. Right now he was clueless; if Dumbledore wanted him at Hogwarts then it seemed likely that Hogwarts was a good place to be to get what he needed. The one thing he was certain on, was that he wouldn’t get his answers sitting around moping in the pack territory.

 

 

FGHP

 

 

An anguished scream tore through the ancient halls of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy was in the nursery and she was entirely alone except for a single loyal house elf. Not that she wanted anyone else there; certainly not anyone who was currently in residence, not when she was so vulnerable.

 

She was crouching down, rocking herself back and forth as a contraction ripped through her abdomen and she screamed again, tears escaping down her pale cheeks as she sobbed, struggling to catch her breath. She was terrified, she had asked for a healer to be summoned but so far none had come. According to the house elf Lucius had been too concerned with his Ministry paperwork to pay much heed to the needs of his wife.

 

It wouldn’t be long now. She had been in labour since the early hours of the morning and her contractions were coming fast without so much as a minutes rest between them. She knew that soon she would have the urge to push.  


Breathing heavily as she had been taught to, Narcissa manoeuvred herself cautiously onto her bed, taking it slowly, not wanting to do anything that might hurt her baby. It was an odd thought to have but she wanted her other son. He wouldn’t have abandoned her to suffer this alone, he would have brought her help.

 

The urge to push took over and that’s exactly what she did. Straining, her fists clenching in the sheets beneath her. Sweat beaded across her brow as she strained to bring her second child into the world. Her body acted on instinct and a lot of it she remembered from when Draco had been born all those years ago.

 

Finally, as the sun rose on the first of October 1995, Abraxus Cygnus Malfoy was born. He was perfect as Narcissa had always known that he would be. He looked exactly like Draco had when he had first been born, wailed for attention like him too, and from the moment she first laid eyes upon the young boy she loved him and knew that she would give her life to protect him, just as she would for Draco.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment, they always make us smile. 
> 
> You can also find BickyMonster and myself on facebook, so please come and find us to say hello. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update and we'll see you next Monday!


	8. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realities of pack life begin to show ...

The Hogwarts letter had been playing over in Harry’s mind. He hadn’t shared it with any of the others yet but only because he doubted that he would be allowed to go to the school on a whim; not without stating good reasons for wanting to go and backing them up with logic. That was the only way he was ever going to make Fenrir see reason.

 

It had been eight days since he had opened it and decided that he would be going regardless of what the Alpha said, though he had no doubt that it would be easier if he agreed. It had taken Harry that long to figure out what he wanted to say to the Alpha wolf and he was still nervous about going through with asking for permission to go. He was aware that he couldn’t act like a petulant child on the matter, demanding to be allowed to go, he had be thoughtful about how he presented it.

 

He wanted to do it today before he lost his nerve, however it was now the fourth of October and also Damon’s thirty sixth birthday; the pack was having a celebration of sorts for him and Harry didn’t want to ruin that but he knew that if he didn’t get it over with then he might not ever find the courage. After the full moon, waking up cuddled against an aroused and naked Fenrir, and then their resulting discussion, they had been oddly quiet towards one another. Harry supposed that the Alpha was as happy to avoid their issues as much as he was, at least for now.

 

Fenrir had let the matter, of what else Harry and his Father had been using to suppress his wolf, slide for the time being, which Harry was grateful for; however the Alpha had been keeping an annoyingly close watch on him since then, even though he was not talking to him. He simply gave Harry the space he needed. The young werewolf was thankful for this because every time his eyes locked with Fenrir’s he couldn’t stop the heated blush that rose up onto his cheeks as he remembered his reaction to the naked Alpha wolf.

 

Getting into the celebratory spirit, Romy had been decorating the clearing with colourful bunting and balloons all morning, conjuring them from her beech and unicorn hair wand. Damon had not really felt the need to make a thing of the day, but the younger pack members and his sister seemed keen, so he didn’t want to spoil their fun. Callie had gone with Lukas into town so that they could collect a cake. Lukas had needed to get some work done over the morning so the two of them were set to be gone until after lunch; apparently he also needed to buy tea, which none of the others had understood as they already had plenty in their store. 

In the meantime Clayton was spending quality time with this Dad, the two of them off going off to do who knew what; Harry hadn’t cared enough to pay attention. Harry, though, suspected that it was just a distraction so that the celebrations could be prepared for. 

 

Jenson too had needed to go into work. His job restoring magical artefacts seemed to be unseasonably busy of late, he had also been receiving some rather odd letters recently regarding a piece of furniture that was supposed to have magical properties but currently wasn’t acting as it was supposed to. The owner of the unspecified object was refusing to bring it in to show him and refused to tell him anymore about it. He had also refused to reveal his identity, which made Jenson highly suspicious that it was an object full of dark magic, something that he wanted to avoid, particularly given the uncertain times.

 

This had left Micha, Fenrir and Harry in the territory alone, along with Romy, of course, but she was too preoccupied with decorations and barely said anything anyway, so she didn’t really count. Harry liked her, she was smart, she’d read more books than Harry had ever heard off but she was wary of people and Harry had no clue why. Even though the two of them could interact on an intellectual level, with Lukas present, they hadn’t really bonded enough to talk, just the two of them yet.

 

Harry watched in amusement from his place at the base of his usual tree, as Romy accosted Micha, who had been trying to skilfully avoid her. The older werewolf hadn’t wanted to be dragged into helping with party decorations but Romy, despite her small stature, was not a witch, nor a werewolf, to be trifled with. Harry had watched from a distance with a smile on his face as Romy's eyes had narrowed, her wand pointed directly at Micha and she had threatened to write ‘I love Lukas’ across his forehead if he didn’t help.

 

It hadn’t escaped her keen notice the obvious flirting that Micha had been doing with the newest member of their pack. She wasn’t adverse to using this to get what she wanted from her stubborn pack brother. It was all Harry could do not to giggle at the two of them as Micha begrudgingly agreed to help and started conjuring twinkling fairy lights to decorate some of the foliage around their clearing.

 

“Something amusing?” a deep, gruff voice asked as a heavy body sat down beside him. Harry hastily closed his backpack and moved it out of sight before turning to smile faintly at the Alpha wolf, still determinedly not meeting his golden gaze.

 

“Romy and Micha,” Harry said motioning to where he could see her keeping a watchful eye on him to make sure he wasn’t slacking off and she didn’t have to follow through on her threat.

 

“Ah yes,” Fenrir grunted, watching the two of them in amusement also. He had taken the opportunity, of most of his pack being otherwise occupied, to come and talk to his young mate for the first time in days. However, now that he was here, he didn’t quite know what to say to him, though just sitting with him was enough for the Alpha. He enjoyed Harry’s company.

 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Harry began nervously. He began fiddling with the hem of his sleeve as he went over the words in his head, making sure he knew exactly what he was planning on saying so that Fenrir didn’t dismiss his request straight away without thought.

 

“Go on,” Fenrir said, watching his young mate curiously. His behaviour was odd. Harry wouldn’t look at him, or couldn’t. He seemed nervous, on edge somehow and the Alpha was curious as to what was bothering him.

 

“The letter that we found at my house,” Harry started and Fenrir nodded to show that he was following even though Harry wasn’t really looking at him. “It said that because I no longer had a formal tutor that I’d been offered a place at Hogwarts.” Fenrir had been about to object to this but Harry was clearly determined and ploughed on. “Now I know, bad idea, but if I ever want to find out what happened to my Dad then I have to do it, I have to go. I’ll never know what happened to him if I just stay here. I wouldn’t be leaving the pack, I mean, Merlin, I’d have nowhere else to go. But I just have to go, to Hogwarts I mean. Albus Dumbledore knows something about what happened to my Dad, I know he does,” Harry finished, finally managing to look up at him with pleading eyes.

 

Fenrir considered this for a moment. “Can I see the letter?” he asked gruffly and Harry nodded, handing it over to the Alpha without hesitation after digging it out from his backpack. Fenrir scanned the contents and he knew what he had to do. “I don’t trust him.”

 

“Neither do I,” Harry agreed eagerly, not hearing a no and becoming decidedly hopeful that this was a good sign. “I just want some answers.”

 

“I’ll consider it,” Fenrir said and Harry was just pleased that he hadn’t refused instantly. Having the Alpha agree to think about it was a huge step in the right direction and it made his good mood soar.

 

Fenrir didn’t like the idea of his mate going somewhere that he wouldn’t be able to protect him. However he could understand the young wolf’s need for answers. This was why he hadn’t disregarded the idea completely. He could see how much Harry wanted it, his desire for answers shining through, giving him a healthy glow that had been lacking in recent days. For that reason and that reason alone he was willing to talk it over with his Beta because if he did permit Harry to go, then he certainly wouldn’t be going alone and unprotected.

 

FGHP

 

Dumbledore had been unimpressed that Remus had let Harry slip through their fingers once again, but seemed more or less appeased by the fact that the boy had taken the letter. Remus had very deliberately failed to mention the company that Harry was keeping. He was also keeping his lips very firmly sealed on the matter of Harry’s lycanthropy. He had not even mentioned it to his lover, knowing that Sirius would not take that news well at all and, worse yet, would probably run off to tell Dumbledore without a single moment of hesitation.

 

Given that it seemed unlikely that Harry would return to Ingleton again, now that he had been to collect a few things and seen the damage that had been done, Dumbledore agree that it would be best for Remus to return to Sirius, who was still living at Grimmauld Place. He had flooed into the old Black house only to find Sirius conspicuously absent; which was most odd given that he was still technically a convict on the run. As far as Remus knew Sirius had nowhere else to go. It was a big house though, and it was entirely possible that there were several rooms that he had failed to check.

 

Sure enough, about an hour later the missing man had walked into the kitchen where Remus was helping himself to some lunch. Needless to say Sirius had been more than a little delighted to see his best friend and lover; it would be sometime before either of them would be able to look at the kitchen table without thinking some decidedly naughty thoughts.

 

It had now been almost three weeks since their rather enthusiastic reunion and not only had their relief in being back together worn off but their suspicions in each other were starting to grow. Remus was getting tired of Sirius vanishing at all hours of the day and night, sometimes for hours at a time, with no explanation. He was also busy battling his own demons about whether or not to tell someone about Harry being a werewolf; or perhaps even more crucially, about whether he should enlighten them as to the identity of his Alpha wolf.

 

Knowing whose care Harry was currently in was giving him nightmares; he had more than once woken up, crying out, as he tried to remind himself that the images of a beaten and mauled Harry weren’t real. Or at least he desperately hoped they weren’t. He was also trying to work out how it had even happened; how had Harry left with the still unidentified man and another teenage boy and then ended up in Fenrir Greyback’s pack. He could only assume that the two unknown people were already affiliated with the feared werewolf and had taken Harry to him.

 

Not that he had heard anything about Fenrir Greyback even having a pack; it had been generally assumed that he had returned to Voldemort’s side after his return, but that didn’t par with what he had witnessed in Ingleton. The two unknown people seemed to genuinely care for Harry and therefore surely they would have kept him away from Greyback if they feared he would turn the boy over to Voldemort. Not to mention, Harry obviously hadn’t been turned over; given that the Alpha wolf had even gone back to his former home with the boy. It appeared as if they were taking care of him and doing it well. 

 

Remus shook his head, it was all too confusing and no matter how many times he thought it over, it still gave him a headache. None of it made any sense. Greyback was supposed to be a fearless, man killing beast. He was the werewolf that had bitten him as a boy. He couldn’t compare that man with the man he had seen being rather protective of Harry. 

 

But it was Sirius’ secretiveness, his frequent unexplained disappearances that were really bothering him. Remus knew full well that his lover couldn't leave the house, so wherever he was disappearing to do it had to be within the Black family residence. However no matter how many times he asked, Sirius refused to tell him anything and, no matter how much he searched, he still came up empty. After this going on for a number of weeks he was getting hugely annoyed; not to mention worried.

 

Sirius’ mental state was far from stable and, in truth, Remus wasn’t even really sure that he wanted to know what was going on in those missing hours; but when it came down to it he did love Sirius, he wanted them to work out and he wasn’t ready to give up on them yet.

 

“Where were you?!” Remus demanded; slamming his book shut as Sirius casually strolled into the library where the werewolf had been trying to distract himself, unsuccessfully, by reading. He had been gone even longer than usual and had missed dinner, leaving Remus to eat alone.

 

Sirius however seemed in a good mood and entirely unconcerned about his lover’s frustrated and almost angry tone. “I was busy,” he simply stated, dropping himself into a chair not far from the one Remus was sat in.

 

“Busy?” Remus asked in disbelief. “You were gone for two hours, Sirius!” he said through gritted teeth. “I love you but I am getting tired of these secrets, what in Merlin’s name is going on?”

 

“Secrets? You want to talk about secrets?!” Sirius yelled suddenly, jumping back to his feet and pacing erratically around the seating area, “How about those nightmares? Hmmm?” he demanded in a breathy whisper as he rounded on Remus with an insane glint in his eyes, and a twitchy smile on his lips, “the ones you won’t talk about.”

 

Remus blanched, the colour draining from his cheeks as Sirius came forward towards his lover who had remained sat down trying not to panic at Sirius’ sudden burst of anger. He couldn’t tell his lover about Harry and Greyback, it would surely snap those fragile threads that were all that remained of the man’s sanity. 

 

“They are just nightmares, Sirius,” Remus said quietly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Sirius whispered in Remus’ ear, before placing a kiss on his temple. He pushed himself away from the chair and turned his back on his lover. 

 

“Sirius, I just want to know where you are going to…” Remus said in a soft voice.

 

“And I want to know what your nightmares are about!” Sirius snarled, turning back to face him with narrowed eyes, “seems neither of us is going to be getting what we want.”

 

Remus sighed, “They are just bad dreams…”

 

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” Sirius yelled suddenly, taking a step closer to Remus, his fists clenched and his whole body tense. Remus stared at him in speechless surprise for a few seconds before Sirius turned and stormed out of the room.

 

Remus pinched his eyes closed for a second, his hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair, as he took calming breaths, as he tried to work out when he had started being scared of Sirius? 'When you stopped being able to predict him', a little knowing voice in his head answered. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he realised he wasn’t sure their relationship could survive this, no matter how much, or how long he had loved his lifelong friend. They had both changed, their years apart altering their relationship irreversibly. Azkaban had changed Sirius and not for the better, he wasn’t the man that Remus had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

 

FGHP

 

Severus was fairly sure his shoulder was dislocated, not that it hurt any more or less than the other innumerable injuries that covered his body. His eyes were both so swollen that it was difficult to see out of them; he supposed it was the next best thing to being able to close them. His brain was foggy and he found thinking difficult as the same nightmarish memories went through his mind repeatedly. 

 

He vaguely wondered if it had been a deliberate choice that Black had made to remove the silencing spells when he left, so that Severus could hear what was going on in the house; it wasn’t as though Severus could make even the tiniest of sounds. It meant that he knew that Lupin had returned but he rarely heard much, so he assumed it was just the three of them.

 

It wasn’t as though Severus could bring himself to care that the werewolf was in the house, but it did give him occasion to wonder if the secret of his imprisonment had been revealed to Lupin; no one other than Black ever visited him, so he assumed not. In his more lucid moments he found himself curious as to why. 

 

Not wanting to think about two of the people who had made his childhood a misery, he tried to focus on Harry; his son Harry; his precious Harry. Even that was difficult when it felt like every good memory he had ever had was locked just out of reach. Harry is real, he reminded himself when the now usual doubts crept in, Harry is real, he is my son.

 

He thought that Black had been there recently, hitting and kicking him, but he wasn’t even sure of that anymore. It could have been ten minutes or ten hours, it all seemed the same to him. He could hear voices now, angry voices. He focused on them, it was almost a relief to hear them as though it was a reminder that the rest of the world was still out there, beyond this prison made of his own battered flesh and blood.

 

“You were gone for two hours, Sirius! I love you but I am getting tired of these secrets, what in Merlin’s name is going on?”

 

Ah, so Lupin doesn’t know, Severus thought to himself. The declaration of love made his stomach churn with revulsion, and reminded him of a time, soon after Lupin had shown up, when he had had no choice but to listen to them take their carnal pleasure with each other. He had thought that perhaps a punch to the head might have been a more welcome form of torture than listening to that again. Severus felt a vindictive pleasure in hearing the anger in the werewolf’s tone, glad that things were not all peachy for those that had obliterated the beautiful life he and Harry had had.

 

“Secrets? You want to talk about secrets?!” Black asked dangerously. Could Lupin not hear how unhinged he had become?

 

The voices went quiet, or at least too quiet for him to hear and he mourned the sudden loss of the only entertainment he had had since his bizarre incarceration. He was left alone in his mind again; longing to stretch his muscles; longing to be able to move even a tiny bit; longing to close his eyes. But more than that, needing to believe that Harry was safe from harm and that it wasn’t all for naught.

 

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!”

 

Black’s bellowing voice carried through the house, followed by a slamming of a door and Severus would have smiled if he could. He hoped Black would lose himself the one person possibly stupid enough to love him. Even Remus Lupin’s patience and sappy heart wouldn’t hold on forever. If only Black might become foolish enough, then he might be able to make eye contact and then he’d be able to discover how much they knew about Harry, find out if he was safe.

 

FGHP

 

Four days after Harry had initially asked about going to Hogwarts in search of answers, Fenrir had finally reached his decision and also decided what he needed to tell Harry. He had had a discussion with Damon, and Jenson as well; they both needed to be informed on the matter as he intended on allowing Harry to go but only if Clayton and Romy would go too. They were the only other two pack members of the right age to be enrolling in the school and Fenrir wanted as many of the Pack with his mate as possible, considering the fact that he could not go with him. Fenrir could, as Alpha, order the two other pups to go with Harry, of course, but decided it was best if he at least discussed it with their adoptive Fathers before making his final decision.

 

He knew that it meant a lot to Harry to go in search of answers, he didn’t like the idea of his little mate being away from him but the Alpha knew that Harry would never be happy or be able to settle with the pack until he had the information he was so desperately seeking. Fenrir found that he could understand this, thinking back to the answers he had yearned for after the loss of this first pack and mate. The deciding factor however had been when Fenrir had spoken to Lukas, who remained the only pack member who regularly spoke to Harry and who Harry actually sought out for casual conversation.

 

Lukas hadn’t wanted to but after some prompting he had told Fenrir that mainly, when the two of them weren’t discussing academics, Harry was reminiscing about being tutored at home by his Father and how much he missed him.

 

The others were busy preparing dinner when Fenrir called Harry over to him; Callie and Romy being the two doing the actual cooking, though, in fairness to Jenson and Lukas, they were watching in an attempt to learn. They couldn’t have the two females being the only two members of the pack who could prepare food without killing the rest of them. Harry’s heart had practically skipped a beat when he heard the Alpha call his name and summon him over so that they could talk.

 

“You can go,” Fenrir said the moment that they were far enough away from the rest of the group and instantly Harry’s eyes went wide in shock, thinking that the Alpha had finally come to his senses and wanted Harry to leave the pack. The inappropriate glances and imaginings had finally disgusted the Alpha enough that he was asking him to leave.

 

“I can go?” he asked, hoping that Fenrir didn’t mean what he thought. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, as panic rolled through him. He didn’t know what he would do if he really was being kicked out of the pack. With Aurors chasing him he couldn’t go home. Damon and Clayton were the only two people he knew and they would stay with the pack; and even with his and Clay’s friendship on the rocks he didn’t want to be away from him. He felt a little nauseous at the realisation of just how little he had outside of the pack, no matter how uncomfortable he felt here.

 

Harry was on the verge of hyperventilating when Fenrir said, “Yes, you can go to Hogwarts. But there are conditions.” The Alpha’s voice was stern, making sure that his little mate was listening by getting, and maintaining, eye contact; though he missed the sigh of relief that Harry let out when he realised that he wasn’t being asked to leave the pack. Golden orbs focused on emerald and they just looked at each other. “Clayton and Romy will be going with you.” Harry nodded, willing to accept any reasonable condition that Fenrir gave now that he wasn’t being asked to leave. “All three of you will return to pack territory for each full moon, if we have to tell Dumbledore what you are, then so be it.” Again Harry nodded. “And the minute you have the answers you need you’ll be coming home, do you understand?”

 

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, the Alpha hadn’t seen him so happy since arriving at the pack. Fenrir thought that the smile suited his beautiful little mate, it was certainly an improvement on the frowning and sulking that he had done for the first few weeks. It was this expression that made him realise that he had done the right thing in allowing Harry to go to Hogwarts, even if he was still a little uneasy about it. 

 

What happened next shocked the both of them. So overwhelmed with his gratitude Harry just didn’t think about what he was doing until it was too late. He flung his arms around Fenrir’s neck and hugged him. Startled, the Alpha wasn’t sure what to do, though this only lasted a few split seconds before his arms wrapped around his mate's smaller frame, returning the embrace. His nose buried in the raven locks, inhaling the scent that so intoxicated him.

 

Suddenly realising what he was doing Harry gasped, releasing his Alpha and looking abashed, trying to step back but Fenrir kept his hands firmly planted on the younger boy's hips. Harry’s breathing accelerated at their proximity to one another. As golden eyes met emerald green the younger wolf bit his lip nervously.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured softly. Fenrir kept staring as Harry tore himself from the Alpha’s grasp and hurried back off to the clearing where Callie was beginning to serve up the dinner.

 

FGHP

 

Her second son was now twelve days old, nearly two whole weeks, and she was not really sure if she was more relieved or insulted that Lucius had yet to even lay eyes upon the small boy. Narcissa, on the other hand, couldn’t bear to be apart from new-born Abraxus; certainly not with all the dangerous and unpredictable Deatheaters who had access to her home at present. Of course, she was confident that the wards on the nursery would hold and as such she had taken up residence in there; it wasn’t as though she would miss sharing a bed with her darling husband. He certainly didn’t appear to be missing her. 

 

It had been a simple enough task to have a house-elf move all her belongings and that left her with little reason to ever leave her and little Abraxus’ sanctuary. She was sat at her writing desk with the recently fed and grizzling baby in the crook of her arm, singing a lullaby in quite, gentle tones. It was the same lullaby that she had sung to Draco when he was a baby. The two boys were surprisingly alike, even considering they were siblings, and she hoped her second son was every bit as wonderful as Draco had grown up to be.

 

She smiled as she thought about her first born and pulled over a piece of parchment; they weren’t able to communicate often and she had not sent him a letter since the day of his brother’s birth. Narcissa wished the three of them could be together, but that wouldn’t be possible just yet; if they wanted to all get through the coming years alive they would have to tread with great care in all matters.

 

Now though, Narcissa wanted to send Draco a picture of his brother; she had had a loyal house-elf help her take and develop it. Draco had replied to her previous correspondence saying that surely the two of them couldn’t look quite as alike as she had claimed; she believed he was likely just angling for a photograph, which she was more than happy to provide.

 

Narcissa had barely addressed the letter to Draco when there was an impatient knock on the door which made her jump. She cuddled the almost sleeping little boy against her tighter as she stopped her humming of the lullaby that she had absent-mindedly slipped into. She had hoped that perhaps it was Lucius, come to finally see his second son, but, alas, it wouldn’t be.

 

“Cissy! Let me in…” Bellatrix’s voice carried through the door, slightly muffled by the wards.

 

Narcissa let out a breath she hadn’t meant to hold, her older sister might be insane and have fallen in love with completely the wrong… person, but Narcissa was equally sure that she would not harm either her or Abraxus; not without the Dark Lord ordering it at least. If he ordered it then it wouldn’t matter that they were sisters, she would only want to please the man she loved and, should that happen, then no degree of warding would protect them from his wrath. She doubted any wards in the world would keep out the Dark Lord. 

 

She carefully got from her chair and relaxed the wards enough to permit Bellatrix, alone, entry into the nursery, before she pulled the door open cautiously. 

 

“Cissy,” Bellatrix greeted, sweeping past her sister, into the room, without even looking at her.

 

“Bella,” Narcissa returned, cradling her son closer to her instinctively.

 

“Why do you hide from our Lord, sister? Why do you hide in here away from me?” Bella asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity as her eyes dashed over the room, taking it all in, before finally landing on Narcissa and then Abraxus. “Oooh, the baby, why did Lucius not say?” she cooed in a rather disturbing manner, licking her lips as she stepped towards them, her fingers twitching, apparently unable to stay still as though she wanted to grab out.

 

“His name is Abraxus Cygnus,” Narcissa told her softly, but not loosening her grip one iota and ignoring the question regarding her wayward and absent husband.

 

“Oh what a good little pure-blood he will be with that name, just like our Father,” Bellatrix said, pleased that he had a name from his Black family heritage as well as his Malfoy one. She reached out a finger to run over his barely-there blond hair. “Two little pure-blooded boys, you must be so proud, Cissy.” 

 

There was a definite tone of longing in her voice and her fingers still seemed itching to snatch the little boy for herself. Narcissa had always assumed that Bellatrix didn’t have a maternal bone in her body, but apparently something had changed that. She was just getting ready to ask her about it when Bellatrix’s face formed her usual sly grin and Narcissa knew the moment had passed.

 

“Talking of your boys, Cissy, is Draco any closer to proving himself?”

 

“I believe so but we haven’t spoken much aside from informing him of his brothers birth,” Narcissa told her.

 

“If it was my son…”

 

“Well he isn’t, you don’t have a son,” Narcissa interrupted irritably, “Draco will succeed, you’ll see.” 

 

“He will have to, it would be such a shame if he was too weak,” Bellatrix said thoughtfully, glaring hatefully at her sister for her off the cuff remark about her not having a son. “Well at least you have a spare now, just in case” she added breaking into an insane grin and letting out a little cackling laugh as though she believed this truly was marvellous news.

 

“I am sure Lucius would agree with you,” Narcissa said dryly, hating the truth of those words, the truth in what Bella said stung. “Not that he’s seen his spare heir yet,” she added bitterly.

 

FGHP

 

Dumbledore was getting his way and everything was coming together just as he had planned. He had received his reply from Harry and the boy would be coming to Hogwarts. Of course, he hadn’t expected for two other students to be joining him, nor for all three of his new students to be werewolves and to have certain conditions for coming to the school. To say that he had been stunned to learn of Harry’s lycanthropy would be an understatement, though admittedly it did explain some of the contents of the Ingleton house a little better.

 

The headmaster scanned the letter he had received. There was no name attached to the response, it was simply signed ‘Pack Alpha’. Whoever this Alpha was, he was claiming legal guardianship over Harry under werewolf legislation that declared werewolf packs to be a family. The Alpha was apparently more than happy for Harry to come to Hogwarts as long as two other of the younger pack members joined him and that permission was granted for all three to return to pack territory on the nights of the full moon. 

 

Considering he was responsible for the safety of the other students at the school, Dumbledore didn’t have a problem with this. It would certainly solve a problem for him, considering he couldn’t very well put three students in the shrieking shack with Remus Lupin, whom he had asked to return to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts come January. The man was an adequate teacher but in truth he had only asked to get him out of Grimmauld Place. Sirius had reported that Remus was starting to get suspicious, asking difficult questions, and the headmaster thought it inadvisable to allow him to discover Severus. Not yet at least. The man had a conscience and that wasn’t compatible with Albus’ plans.

 

The third condition for Harry coming to the school was another easy request to fill. Secrecy regarding Harry’s lycanthropy. Albus didn’t want anyone else to know about that, anymore than the Alpha wolf did. It wouldn’t do for the wizarding world to know that their saviour was a werewolf, not with the general public’s feelings towards the creatures, thinking them vicious killing machines. Albus was half inclined to agree with the general consensus about the creatures but begrudgingly, he would accept all three conditions because it meant that he would be seen as being cooperative, while simultaneously it would mean he would get his own way; and Albus Dumbledore liked getting his own way.

 

However, there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. He had sent Remus to watch over the Ingleton house and the werewolf had seen Harry returning with another, apparently unknown, man and yet he had failed to recognize either of them as his own kind. Albus knew that werewolves had a strong sense of smell, all of their senses were heightened, and it didn’t seem plausible that Remus hadn’t known. Dumbledore would have to have words with Lupin, question him about why he hadn’t known, or else why he had simply failed to inform him. 

 

In the meantime, now that Albus knew for certain that his little hero would be coming back into the wizarding world where he belonged, the headmaster could focus his energy on other things. He had a few unique items to find. His theory was so far proving to be correct but it was still a theory. He still had to prove it and that was what he intended on doing. If he could prove it then it could be the key to the undoing of Tom Riddle. 

 

He also had his precious school to consider. The tyrant that was Dolores Umbridge was slowly taking over. The punishments she was doling out to students unsavoury and the new school rules preposterous. Her Deatheater bodyguards ever present at her side. He didn’t care about the three unwelcome additions to his school too much. They were of little importance because regardless of the punishments and new regulations he was still in charge, but they were a nuisance. 

 

What truly mattered was that his teachers were still loyal to him and the school remained under his control; it would take more than the petty meddling of Dolores Umbridge to change that. If he so desired it then he could force them to leave, however he had no desire to do this yet. To force Umbridge and the Carrow siblings from the school, while they were under the guise as being Ministry employees, would send the most unwelcome message that Hogwarts had broken away from the Ministry of Magic. 

 

Even though Albus refused to have any connection with the Ministry, it was still the assumption of the general public that he did and that the Ministry remained untouched by dark magic. Dumbledore knew better but it was still not common knowledge. The Order knew, of course; they all saw the signs that the Ministry had fallen under the control of Tom Riddle but the rest of the wizarding world chose not to see, not wanting to think about it. So far Voldemort was doing nothing more than recruiting. There were a few disappearances, a handful of murders but then there always were. Dumbledore was confident that he would be able to bring down Riddle, especially now that he had Harry Potter back in the fold. 

 

Once he had proven his theory then the boy would be an important instrument to use in destroying them all and finally taking down Riddle. It wouldn’t matter if he was a werewolf, part of a pack or even a reincarnation of Merlin himself. Harry Potter would be brought to heel and forced into his destiny whether he wanted it or not.

 

FGHP

 

Harry had found himself in an alarmingly good mood since Fenrir had agreed to let him go to Hogwarts. He had even been making a real effort with some of the less boisterous members of the pack. Harry had taken to watching every day as Callie and Romy prepared all the pack’s meal and, having now reached a point where he thought he was familiar with how the girls liked things done, he had decided to offer to lend a hand.

 

His Dad had never been much of a chef, but Harry was a good student and read up on cooking, teaching himself with ease; and so it was that, as soon as he was old enough, Harry had taken over most of their meal preparation, initially with supervision, of course. Severus had been so proud of his young son when Harry had been able to place that first completely self-cooked meal on the table with a broad grin and sparkling green eyes full of joy. Since then Harry had never gone so long without cooking, as he had since joining the pack. Callie and Romy looked sceptical when he asked to help but he assured them that he wasn't a bad cook and actually rather enjoyed it. 

 

Micha had made a joke about how Harry couldn’t be as bad a cook as the rest of the men. Romy apparently didn’t approve because she had then hit him over the head with the heavy book in her hand and told him it was just laziness not incompetence, before panicking and checking the hardback cover for damage from Micha’s ‘dense head’. 

 

Harry had to repress his laugh as Micha snuck away with a putout look on his face and rubbing his sore head. Lukas had looked up with disapproval at the rather loud ‘clunk’ and while he didn’t approve of the misuse of literature, in this case he felt he could make an exception; perhaps a knock to the head might do the other werewolf some good.

 

Romy had given an apologetic smile and assured Lukas that his book had suffered no permanent harm; promising to utilise something like the sturdy cookware for any such occasions in the future. Satisfied that the youngest pack member wasn’t going to make a habit of abusing the texts he was loaning her, he turned back to his own book. 

 

Harry didn’t bother to hide his smile when Romy turned back to him and told him that he was quite welcome to help Callie with the next meal. They all knew they would never let Micha near the food while it was being prepared; meal related pranks were not a good idea. Besides his last attempt at helping had resulted in him somehow managing to make a simple salad taste as if he'd put ash on it. 

 

Damon had already forbidden Clayton from helping, not that the teen seemed even a tiny bit offended or upset about this. Lukas could only just manage beans on toast without burning it, despite the numerous books he had read on the subject over the years in an attempt to learn. Fenrir had never so much as attempted to cook in his life, much preferring to hunt than to cook. Jenson loved his mates cooking too much to interfere, at least that was his excuse. It was his favourite time of day watching her take charge of cooking the dinner. It was a huge turn on for him. Just as watching Romy help her, was a point of great pride.

 

Harry had been so desperate to prove himself in regards to preparing meals, thinking that it wasn’t fair on the two women of the pack to have to be in solely charge of it, that he had thrown himself into the task without a single moment of hesitation. He seemed to come alive with it, chatting to both Callie and Romy as if it were completely normal to be preparing food with them and had done so many times previously. Both of the women were shocked when Harry, without second thought, started to tell them all about how he had done this at home with his Dad, because Severus, despite being a wonderful potions master, couldn’t cook to save his life either and how up until Harry had started to help cook they’d lived off canned goods and pasta. 

 

Fenrir looked on with warmth in his heart as his little mate smiled and talked as he chopped up vegetables for the stew. He truly belonged here and slowly he was starting to integrate into the pack as he should have done when he first arrived over a month ago. It was hard to believe that he’d been here for five weeks already. Even though he was starting to accept his life here, the Alpha could see that the young wolf was still in a great deal of pain, it was there for all to see whenever you looked into his eyes. He couldn’t hide everything behind that a smile.

 

Harry was in fact so busy talking to Romy about the book she was reading, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, so involved in the conversation, that the stew on the fire had started to bubble over. With a low spoken profanity Harry grabbed at the pot with his bare hands, removing it from the flames. He did it without thinking and the reaction that it got was instantaneous. 

 

Fenrir was on his feet and grabbing at his mate the moment he smelt burning flesh. Gripping his wrists tightly and making him release the large pot, which fell to the floor on its side, tipping the contents onto the ground. Harry made to protest, trying to save their meal, but he was the only one. Callie and Romy were making noises of panic, as Fenrir turned Harry’s hands palm up and showed him the already developing blisters.

 

“Oh …” Harry said in shock, “It doesn’t hurt. I didn’t even feel it.”

 

“How could you not feel THAT!?” Romy asked in obvious alarm, to which Harry just shrugged; Lukas and Callie struck dumb with horror at the sight of blisters that were growing in size before their eyes, the skin around them an angry red. The rest of the pack had now begun gravitating towards the fire to see what all the commotion was about. 

 

“Silver poisoning wouldn’t do that,” Fenrir growled in annoyance, not letting go of his mates wrists, his grip bruisingly tight, Harry struggled to get him to let go but the Alpha was clearly enraged about the situation and refused, wanting to keep a firm hold on his injured mate.

 

“Let go, please, it doesn’t hurt,” Harry insisted again, “I’m fine.” He was more in shock than anything else but he could feel the pressure around his wrists, an odd tingle in his palms but there was no pain to speak off. He could see the damage that had been done but he still couldn’t understand why they were all making such a fuss. He had never really felt much in the way of pain, even as a young child. He had put it down to his werewolf traits but clearly it had been wrong for him to do so. 

 

“FINE?!” Fenrir roared.

 

“Harry, look,” Callie said, coming and trying to pry the Alpha’s vice-like grip off him a little, seeing that Harry was clearly distressed by it.“You clearly aren’t fine. Not only are you badly burnt but not being able to feel that is very worrying.”

 

“What did you do to yourself?!” Fenrir demanded in a deep warning tone. He had had enough of waiting for Harry to be ready to give them the answers. This was too much, he couldn’t allow his mate to accidentally injure himself and not even notice. 

 

“Nothing!” Harry insisted, “It was just the silver!” 

 

“YOU’RE LYING!” Fenrir yelled, releasing his wrists and instead taking a grip on his mate's hair to turn Harry’s avoiding gaze back to meet his eyes. His instincts as Alpha told him he had to punish Harry for outright lying to him; mate or not, he wouldn’t be disrespected in such away. He had given the younger wolf enough free passes where his behaviour was concerned, he needed to learn to fall in line like the others. 

 

“PROVE IT THEN!” Harry snapped, glaring up into furious golden orbs as Fenrir continued to fist a handful of his hair, forcing them to maintain the eye contact. He was challenging the Alpha to find even a shred of evidence that he had been doing anything else other than just locking himself in the silver cage. Of course he couldn’t, Harry had been so very careful to hide his potions, even as he continued to take them at a fraction of the correct dosage. 

 

“Alpha….” Damon said hesitantly, not wanting to risk interfering but equally worried that Harry might push Fenrir’s temper too far. This was not how they would get answers from the teenager and it would certainly do any favours, as far as Harry’s trust in their leader went. No one wanted for Harry to retreat back into his shell and refuse to talk to anyone again. Damon knew Harry well, after watching him grow up he ought to have. He knew that Fenrir’s actions would only bring out the teenagers stubborn refusal to cooperate and make things even more difficult for all of them. 

 

“Let me go!” Harry demanded, his comparatively small fingers trying to pry Fenrir’s larger ones from his hair. He wanted to run, to get away from the domineering male, feeling a little scared about what he was capable of. Harry was smaller, weaker in comparison. It wasn’t the first time that he had thought the Alpha might snap him like a twig, however he hadn’t considered that it might be in a rage. 

 

There was a small part of him that just wanted to confess it all, so that they might understand, but he was so certain that Fenrir’s reaction to that would make even this seem like child’s play, that he didn’t think he would ever dare to. The looks of concern on the faces of his pack mates gathered around them tore at his insides, filling Harry with guilt that it was his secret that was causing them such worry. He might only just be getting to know most of them, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t come to care about them all.

 

“Not until you tell me the truth,” Fenrir growled. 

 

“You’re hurting me,” Harry lied, his burnt and blistered fingers still trying to pry at the Alpha’s grip. He was not against using emotional blackmail to get what he wanted. Truthfully the werewolf’s grip was painless. It wasn’t all that weird for him, but their alarmed expressions were what was worrying him, if he was honest with himself. 

 

“You can feel that but not the burns?” Damon asked curiously.

 

Harry said nothing, glaring at the Alpha in defiance. “Answer him,” Fenrir demanded.

 

“I can feel it, and… Well it should hurt!” Harry bit back in anger, feeling quite humiliated at being manhandled and called a liar by the Alpha in front of the whole pack. 

 

“But it doesn’t?” Fenrir asked, more in fear than anger now, loosening his grip slightly on his young mate.

 

Harry took his chance; pulling himself free, he ducked under the Alpha’s arm and started to run for his usual tree, needing to be away from them all. Damon made a grab for him and managed to wrap an arm around his waist, but when Harry looked up at him with tear filled eyes and mouthed ‘please’, he reluctantly allowed the boy to go, trusting that he wouldn’t attempt to leave the territory.

 

“Something’s wrong, seriously wrong,” Callie said softly, watching the teen run to the other side of the territory, to his place of safety, where he curled up on himself, facing away from them. 

 

“Whatever he’s been doing, he’s been doing it for years, this is normal for him,” Damon said to the worried looks that the rest of the pack had. Fenrir couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Harry.

 

“That bastard Father of his poisoned him with something more than silver, I am sure of it,” Fenrir said with barely restrained anger, every inch of him tensing as he tried to control his breathing, wanting to let a roar of anguish rip from his lungs at the thought of his mate being poisoned in this way. If the man wasn’t already dead then he would have had the overwhelming urge to track and kill him for what he had done to Harry. 

 

“Severus loved Harry, he wouldn’t have deliberately…” Damon said in an attempt to defend his friend. He would never believe that Severus would have wanted this for his son, that he could have done anything to put Harry into harm’s way.

 

“I never said it was deliberate,” Fenrir interrupted. “I have come to understand that he probably meant well,” he admitted, “but still; he acted with a wizard’s stupidity in things he knew nothing about.” 

 

“Do you suppose it was that Wolfsbane potion they have?” Clayton asked, he knew a little about the subject, having known Severus too. 

 

“No, that wouldn’t be as extreme as this, this is something else, something worse.” Damon responded to his son’s question. 

 

“Wasn’t his father a potions master?” Callie asked

 

“You think Severus made him a specific potion? Why would he have done that and then given it to Harry without knowing all the risks and side effects?” Damon asked. 

 

“Because he was a fool!” Fenrir growled. 

 

“Or because he was desperate,” Jenson said, speaking up for the first time. He knew what it was like to take drastic action to help a child in need; he had come to the pack that night with Romy knowing it might mean both their deaths and he had hardly known her, they hadn’t had a chance to bond yet, when he made the decision and put their lives on the line to save her.

 

“I don’t care!” Fenrir grunted, “We need to fix him.” 

 

“My Alpha, please, it isn’t going to be that easy,” Callie tried to explain, “we don’t even know what he’s taken; and that is assuming it is even a potion, or that it can be undone at all. But I will do what I can,” she added quickly.

 

“I don’t care! We fix whatever it is that’s been done to him!” Fenrir insisted again, his tone heated, his anger bubbling, almost ready to boil over.

 

“Alpha … we all know that you care for him …” Damon said and the instant these words had left his mouth he regretted them. He hadn’t thought before speaking and the look of fury that the Alpha was giving him made him realise what was coming next. 

 

Fenrir, enraged at Damon for bringing his feelings into his, turned on his Beta, grabbing hold of his neck with a fierce grip, growling in warning. He was not going to have his Beta wolf make him out to be weak or portray Harry as a weakness. He was the Alpha, he wouldn’t stand for his subordinates acting this way. 

 

Jenson had been a werewolf in a pack long enough to know how quickly even a small disagreement between the Alpha and Beta of a pack could spiral out of control, and like hell he was going to stand there and let any of the pack’s pups get hurt, let alone his adoptive daughter. He wrapped a firm arm around Romy’s waist, easily lifting her up, despite her protests, and then took a firm grip on the back of Clay’s neck and made quick work of removing both of them from the situation. He was glad to see that Callie too had had the sense to move out of the way.

 

“We need to move,” Micha whispered to Lukas, and it was the seriousness of his tone that made the newest pack member obey without question. He knew that Micha had spent his whole life dealing with pack dynamics, now was not the time to doubt him. It seemed the other wolf had been right because when he looked back at Damon and Fenrir, the Alpha had his hand round his Beta’s throat and was growling his dominance.

 

Harry turned to look at the rest of them at the sound of Romy’s protesting shouts and that was when he saw that Fenrir had Damon by the throat and all he could think was that it was his fault. The Alpha and the Beta were both large men and the sight of them locked together, preparing to fight was terrifying to behold. 

 

Harry still clutched at the bottle of dittany that he had taken from his backpack to treat the blisters on his hand, one of which had burst during his struggle with Fenrir who had refused to let him go. It still didn’t hurt. He wished he had had the forethought to take some bruise salve from his Dad’s store cupboard, as where Fenrir had grabbed at him fiercely around the wrists was already starting to purple. 

 

Clayton was screaming and shouting, struggling against Jenson as he tried to reach his Dad, wanting to help him. Micha had to help restrain him as Lukas stood with Callie, who held Romy protectively against her, he wanted to make sure that neither of the women were caught in the crossfire. 

 

Harry watched, horrified as Fenrir seemed to pick Damon up by the throat with only one hand as if he were no heavier than a rag doll and slam his body forcefully into the ground. Harry swore that as Damon’s large body came into contact with the floor he felt a tremor beneath his feet. He dropped the bottle of dittany, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth in shock at what he was seeing. 

 

Harry had fooled himself into believing that the attractive Alpha male had some tenderness about him, he had been so stupid to believe this. Looking at him now, this was the real Fenrir, he was feral and more beast than human. The man who had taken him back to Ingleton, held him as he had cried over the wreckage that was his bedroom, he wasn’t real. The man who had agreed to let him go back to Hogwarts and had seemingly cared how he was feeling, he was a figment of Harry’s imagination, he could see that now. 

 

Damon submitted completely, rearing back his head, exposing his throat and baring his belly to his Alpha as a form of apology for what he had said, whimpering. Fenrir gave a final, violent growl before releasing him. He then turned to the rest of his pack, he could see the fear on their faces, the tears that were streaming down Clay’s cheeks as he fought against Jenson, who held him back. Callie, cradling Romy close to her. He then turned his gaze to Harry who had come forward but still stood back from the rest of the pack and he looked nothing short of terrified. 

 

The Alpha’s keen eyes could see the bruising marks on Harry’s wrists and he knew that he had been the one to cause them, he had hurt his mate, scaring his entire pack in the process. He might have felt something at the sight of the bruises but other than that he wasn’t sorry. He wouldn’t have his Beta challenging him, whether he had meant it or not. 

 

Jenson finally let Clay go and the young wolf ran to his Dad, who was already getting to his feet, seemingly unharmed by the exchange. “I am sorry, My Alpha,” Damon said with a low nod of his head as he pulled his obviously shaken teenage son into his tight embrace. Fenrir grunted his acceptance of this before turning and heading to where they chopped the firewood. He had a lot of pent up aggression that he needed to get rid of before he spoke to any of them again; it was one thing to assert his rightful dominance as Alpha, but he did not wish to take any more of his anger out on the pack. 

 

With Damon’s apology the tension began to ease. None of them, apart from Harry, thought much more on the matter. It was always bound to happen with so many dominant males in the group. Those who had been in packs before knew that fighting was par for the course and wouldn’t split the pack, not unless the Alpha was challenged for his position, something that Damon would never attempt to do. Micha had already lived through a struggle for dominance once, he had no desire to do so again. Although, with this being the first power struggle the pack had experienced, it had left them all a little shaken.

 

Harry however had seen enough and he was sure that he didn’t want to be here anymore. Despite his attraction to the older man, he was scared of him too. Harry didn’t want to be around him, not when he had the capability to hurt him. Even if Harry couldn’t feel pain he could see the bruises forming on his wrists and was aware that they should hurt, he knew that they had been caused by the strong and powerful Alpha without him even thinking. 

 

Even as the Alpha watched, Harry turned and huddled back into his place of sanctuary, his tree. So much for all the progress they had made with one another. 

 

FGHP

 

Draco stared at the letter in his hand again; it was from his mother and he had reread it many times in the week since it had arrived. He pulled the picture out of the envelope and smiled at the only image he had of his little brother, Abraxus Cygnus Malfoy. Draco shook his head; what on earth was his mother thinking with that name. He knew that they were the names of his two grandfathers but he would be finding a suitable abbreviation whether his parents approved of it or not; that was surely his prerogative as an older brother. Brax maybe, he thought with a crooked smile, thinking of the day he would finally get to hold the little boy.

 

His smile slipped though, as he looked up from where he had sat himself on the floor opposite the large magical cabinet. He hadn’t even bothered trying to move it from the room where he had found it; it wasn’t as though there was a more suitable location he could think of and at least here he, himself, was well hidden too. 

 

The whole thing was maddening and frustrating to the highest degree. His mother and baby brother were on the other end of the cabinet’s broken magical connection and yet he couldn’t even complete the one simple task of repairing it. He glared at the stack of decidedly unhelpful textbooks at his side, borrowed from the school library and kept in the come-and-go room, so that people wouldn’t ask difficult questions. People seemed to like asking him difficult questions at the moment, whether it was teachers asking why his grades had dropped, Umbridge querying why he had missed so many meals, or supposed friends interrogating him about his unexplained absences.

 

Thirty six. That was how many days he had failed and now the sun outside was settling on yet another day of failure. He had been so foolish to think that he was smart enough, that he was powerful enough to fix the cabinet’s magic, which was so badly broken that it had been discarded and forgotten. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, trying to think about what else to try. 

 

He had even written to several professionals in the hope of at least being pointed in the right direction. Of course, without being able to tell them the details of the cabinet, or even his own name, they were less than willing to assist him; one or two of them had offered to help him discreetly if he would only bring the item to them but it wasn’t as though that was a realistic option. Options, that was exactly what he was short on and it was driving him crazy.

 

His mother was counting on him; almost three week old Brax was counting on him. Draco knew that the two of them would likely have to remain at the manor even if he did fix it, but at least he would be able to rest easier knowing that they had a viable escape route. Even the concept of escape seemed somewhat hopeless, it wasn’t like their supposed headmaster even seemed to care for the safety of the students.

 

Draco was fairly sure he wasn’t even in the school a lot of the time and the blond was starting to wonder if Dumbledore was going to just let the Dark Lord take Hogwarts without a fight. He dreaded to think what would happen to all the students should that ever happen. Though perhaps it would be for the best because if Albus Dumbledore was no longer headmaster then maybe he wouldn’t be expected to kill the old man anymore. Draco didn’t think that he would ever be able to take a life … at least not without good reason.

 

On the other hand, the anger he felt towards the headmaster, who was seemingly abandoning so many school children into the care of two Deatheaters and a truly monstrous woman, would, at least, make it easier if it did come to that, if he had to murder him in the end. If he had to choose between the lives of his mother and brother, and that of the old headmaster, it was barely a choice at all; he would protect his family, it wasn’t like anyone else would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few IMPORTANT notes to add here.
> 
> Next Monday will be update free I'm afraid as Bicky Monster (my beta and co-writer for Fragmented Soul) will be on holiday for a week. I will write the next chapter and it will be posted as usual the Monday after. Sorry about that.
> 
> However The Fluffy Bits will be updated today as an apology. The Fluffy Bits is an AO3 exclusive set of side stories to accompany Fragmented Soul and give more insight into the lives of the characters. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you thought and as always you can find me on facebook!


	9. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Clay reconcile their friendship and they decide to play a prank on Micha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! THERE IS A RATHER GRAPHIC TORTURE/SEX SCENE BETWEEN BELLATRIX AND VOLDEMORT IN HERE. WE HAVE HIGHLIGHTED WHERE IT IS SO YOU CAN AVOID IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT.

Chapter 9 - Pain

 

            It had been Four days since Fenrir had forced Damon to submit to him and the pack had settled back into its normal rhythm. All apart from Harry. The rest of the pack had accepted, after some explaining from Jenson and Micha, who had both been part of packs before, that power struggles and the Alpha asserting his dominance, were perfectly normal. Fenrir’s mood had evened out but he was keeping a very close eye on Harry just in case he accidentally injured himself again. However the young wolf had not attempted to socialise with the pack again.

 

                They had hoped that after a couple days things would return to normal, that Harry would go back to talking to Lukas, Romy and Callie at the very least. However he hadn’t spoken to anyone. Callie had attempted, with minimal success, to engage him in conversation when checking over the injuries to his hands. They had healed nicely thanks to Harry applying copious amounts of dittany, which was glad he had thought to take from his Father’s potion supply room when they had been in Ingleton. The blisters were almost completely gone and the skin wasn’t nearly as red as it had been four days earlier when he’d first sustained the injury.

 

                Harry had remained by his tree, his backpack clutched close to him. He remained there, huddled into himself, even at night. He wouldn’t even venture into the clearing to sleep with the rest of the pack. This was something that grated on Fenrir, particularly as he was concerned that his little mate would be cold. It was nearing the end of October now and the next full moon was only a day away. The weather was starting to close in and not even their charms and wards could keep it away completely.

 

                Lukas had brought him extra hides and blankets to ensure that he was comfortable and warm. He’d also been bringing Harry meals, as it had been made clear that not even hunger was going to force the young werewolf to re-join the group before he was ready. Lukas had received a muttered “thanks” each time he had brought something to him but nothing more.

 

                Harry had remained huddled by his tree, his mind churning. He had watched the bruises upon his wrists worsen to a dark purple, which he had been careful to hide, even from Lukas. His werewolf healing was clearly starting to kick in as they were beginning to fade slightly now and were just an unattractive greenish yellow. However they were still there and Harry couldn’t forget.

 

                He’d been overthinking everything the entire time he had been sat beneath the tree but his thoughts had mainly been with the potion and the amount he had been taking. He knew that it wasn’t enough. Tomorrow night he would change again, his second full moon with the pack and he hadn’t got enough of the potion in his system. He knew that he would have to risk returning to Ingleton; he would then be able to use his cage, ensuring that no one would get hurt and he would also be able to brew the potion again.

 

                He wasn’t sure if he intended on coming back to the pack after that. He hadn’t made that decision yet but he knew that he wouldn’t be here for the full moon. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go afterwards though. The pack, however much he didn’t want to be there, were all he had, now that his Dad was gone and that depressed him. That was if the pack, and Fenrir, accepted him back after he returned to his cage for the full moon. He knew the Alpha would be furious but Harry just couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. He needed to stop thinking about Fenrir as an attractive man that he was crushing on. Instead he needed to think of him as the violent, domineering Alpha wolf that he was.

 

                Night fell quickly, the pack was tense and anxious about the coming evening and the transformation, normally it would have been filled with excitement but, with one of their own still isolating himself, it didn’t feel right. However, they all soon settled down to sleep around the fire but not before Lukas came to check on Harry at his tree, to make sure he was alright and asking if he’d be joining the rest of them. Harry had shook his head and then watched his pack brother as he returned to the clearing to turn in for the night.

 

                Harry waited until the sounds of the pack breathing deeply, some of them snoring quite loudly, came to greet him. He had spent the last three nights memorizing them, learning when each one of them were deeply asleep. The low snores of Fenrir were what he was truly waiting for. Any of the others he could deal with if they caught him running but not the Alpha.

 

                Throwing off the hides and blankets he had covered himself with, he took his backpack flinging it over one shoulder and taking out his wand. When he got to Ingleton he would have to be careful in case there were Aurors still lurking around. They were going to be in for a nasty shock if they were. If they walked in on him while he was in wolf form then it wasn’t his fault if he killed them. They should have known better.

 

                Harry moved slowly, slowly and deliberately through the forest, however he hadn’t even got close to the boundary, where he would be able to apparate home, before someone called his name. He had grown up with that voice, there was no mistaking it. His best friend, the one he had failed to talk to since arriving in the pack. Harry closed his eyes in regret, he didn’t want to have to have this conversation, or, more likely, this argument, now. It was the early hours of the morning and it was cold. He could feel the magic under his skin, searing his nerve endings telling him that the change was soon.

 

                 “Go back to sleep, Clayton,” Harry said in exasperation without turning to face him. He already knew it was a futile request to make but he knew if the other werewolf chose to rouse the others, he would never get far.

 

                 “You’re leaving?” Clay asked and genuinely sounded hurt.

 

                 “Just for a couple days,” Harry said, still unable to find the strength to turn around and look at his friend. If he did he feared that he would lose his resolve to leave without saying goodbye to the others, all of whom he had genuinely come to care about, even if he felt as if he couldn’t talk to them at the moment.

 

                 “But the full moon… oh…” The revelation and feeling of betrayal was evident in Clay’s voice and for a moment Harry felt guilt overwhelm him at the disappointment he heard. “You’re going back to that cage aren’t you?” Clayton asked, already knowing the answer.

 

                At this Harry finally turned to look at him, surprise written all over his face. “How did you know about that?” he asked with confusion.

 

                 “Fenrir asked if we knew about it,” Clay said with a shrug, “I can’t believe you never told me!”

 

                 “You never told me anything either!” Harry raged, trying to keep his voice low out of fear of waking the others. The last thing he needed was the entire pack judging him again. To feel their eyes on him, knowing that he had wanted to supress his natural instincts as a werewolf and was willing to lock himself in a cage, one made of silver, was too much to think about.

 

                 “I wasn’t allowed to, Alpha’s orders!” Clay said angrily, “I was there to protect you, befriend you, but I couldn’t tell you anything! I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.”

 

                 “Like any grown up saying no has ever stopped you before!”

 

                 “Orders from the Alpha are different, Harry.” Clayton took a deep breath, realising that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this argument. “I’m sorry, okay.”

 

                 “You’re sorry?” Harry asked, enraged, dropping his backpack on the floor and stowing away his wand. “You’re fucking sorry!?” he said, louder than he intended, closing the distance between him and Clay and giving him a hard shove in the chest making him stumble.

 

                 “Fuck, Harry, how many times do you want me to say that I’m sorry!?” Clay asked as he found his footing again.

 

                 “I’m not interested in sorry. I’m interested in my best friend lying to me! I’m sure you’ll be so happy here.” Harry said, it was taking all of his effort not to start shouting. “You belong here with all of them, they’re your family!”

 

                 “You belong here too!” Clay told him with exasperation, “You’re family!”

 

                 “No, I don’t!” He was just as fed up as his friend was, he was tired of the whole pack trying to convince him he was one of them; and to think he had almost been stupid enough to believe them. “If I was family, you wouldn’t have hidden anything from me. My Dad is my family, no one else!”

 

                 “Yeah well, your Dad’s dead!” That was enough for Harry, who saw red and pounced on the other unsuspecting werewolf, his fist connecting with Clay’s jaw with a surprisingly loud sound.

 

                 “Fuck, Harry!” Clay cried out as he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard; Harry’s fist was curled around a handful of his friend’s clothes and so he tumbled with him. Harry swung again, colliding with Clay’s face, splitting his lip. He shoved at Harry, trying to stop him. How had it come to this? A fist fight in the middle of the night. His own fist caught Harry’s face and his only thought, as his friend finally let him go, was that he hoped the Alpha wouldn’t be too angry.

 

                Clay reached up and felt his now definitely bruised face, wiping away the blood from his lip. “Okay, so that was a dickish thing to say,” Clay admitted, “but I meant what I said about you being family.”

 

                Harry ran his hand over his jaw where Clay had hit him, getting to his feet unsteadily. “Well I meant what I said about my Dad being my only family,” Harry said crossing his arms over his chest defensively and glaring at the other teen.

 

                 “You want to be that way, fine,” Clay said pushing himself up off the ground; Harry was always so damn stubborn, “but you aren’t leaving the territory!”

 

                 “Wanna bet?”

 

                 “I am going to keep you safe, whether you damn well like it or not, Harry. You will always be family to me, no matter what, you’re like a brother to me, and it isn’t my problem if you can’t deal with that. I have been protecting you since we were eleven years old.”

 

                 “I never asked you to protect me, Clayton,”

 

                 “No, that is exactly the point, the Alpha did,” Clay tried to explain, why couldn’t Harry understand that this was what it meant to be a pack wolf.

 

                 “Yeah well, the Alpha can go fuck himself for all I care!”

 

                 “Harry!!” He wasn’t sure he had ever heard anyone say such a thing about an Alpha before, half of him wanted to laugh because it was just SO recklessly Harry.

 

                 “I have no… obligation to him.”

 

                 “He took you in without question, fed you, took care of you ….”

 

                 “I don’t need anyone to take care of me!”

 

                 “So that’s why you’re running off in the middle of the night with nowhere to go.” Clay felt like something had just clicked in his mind, like he would see Harry’s thoughts as clearly as his own. His wonderfully stupid friend. “What? Are you going to prove yourself? Prove you don’t need anyone, just so you never have to risk losing anyone else again. Death happens, Harry! It is horrible, it sucks, but it happens.”

 

                 “It shouldn’t have happened to him. I’m the reason it happened to him.” Harry was crying again, and that wasn’t what Clay had wanted, but if they had to talk about this for Harry to understand, for him to stay, then so be it.

 

                 “It happened to him because he loved YOU, Harry,” Clay said kindly. “He loved you more than he wanted to live. Great way to honour his memory, running potentially straight into the open arms of his murders.”

 

                Harry broke down completely at his words. Finally someone who understood that his Dad had died for him. He didn’t want to make that sacrifice in vain but equally he just couldn’t stand the thought accidentally hurting someone when he transformed. Clay knew him, really knew him; he understood what was eating at Harry’s mind without even having spoken to him in weeks. Maybe their friendship wasn’t quite as fake as he had come to believe.

 

                 “I just… I can’t let anyone else get hurt…”

 

                 “You saw us all on the last full moon!” Clayton pointed out. He knew that wizards believed that werewolves were monsters, but surely Severus had not raised Harry to believe that; Clay couldn’t understand why Harry was so scared of his wolf. “We weren’t behind bars, nothing restrained us and we didn’t hurt anyone.”

 

                 “I can’t trust myself without the cage, I’ve not had enough of the potion!”

 

                 “Potion?” Shit, Clay thought, so there was more that Harry was doing to control himself during the full moons. The others had already said it wasn’t wolfsbane, so he dreaded to think what it could be.

 

                 “Fuck…” Harry swore in panic, “Never mind, if you tell Fenrir about that and I’ll never forgive you!”

 

                 “You haven't forgiven me anyway!”

 

                 “Yeah well, I’m starting to,” Harry mumbled.

 

                 “You don’t hate me then?” Clay asked, hopefully.

 

                 “I never hated you, I’m mad at you but I don’t hate you. You’re still my best friend.”

 

                 “For the record, I’m really, really sorry,” Clay told him, taking a step towards him and trying to meet his eye.

 

                 “I know you are.”

 

                 “And if it means that much to you I won’t tell Fenrir about the potion.”

 

                 “Thanks.”

 

                 “But he’s worried about you, we all are. You need to tell him!”

 

                 “I know!” Harry almost yelled; he was glad that Clay would keep his secret but the guilt of it was already nagging at him. He knew how much the pack meant to his friend and didn’t want to put that at risk, but his secret was just too important.

 

                 “Please don’t leave.” Harry met his eyes at those words, surprised by Clay's pleading tone.

 

                 “Clay … I have to,” he told him.

 

                 “No, you don’t. I’ll make sure you don’t hurt anyone.”

 

                 “You can’t do that, Clay.”

 

                 “Yes I can, besides do you really think that Fenrir will let you hunt humans?”

 

                 “I don’t know what to think about him,” Harry said somewhat bitterly.

 

                 “Trust me, you’re more likely to hunt humans away from the pack than with us.”

 

                 “I don’t know…” Harry so desperately wanted to believe him, but he wasn’t sure he could risk it. He knew he didn’t want to risk it, but he felt short on viable options.

 

                 “You can’t just leave, Harry, it isn’t safe for you out there. Besides, Fenrir won’t just let you go! He might seem like a hard arse, and in most respects he is, but he cares about you, about all of us.”

 

                 “It didn’t look like he cared about Damon the other day.”

 

                 “Yeah well, shit like that happens in packs, he’s Alpha; he can’t appear weak, not even to the rest of the pack.”

 

                 “It’s barbaric,” Harry said with disgust, remembering how Fenrir had grabbed Damon by the throat, slamming him to ground as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

 

                 “We’re werewolves,” Clay said with a shrug. “Come on, I’m freezing, let’s go back, please.”

 

                Harry looked uncertain, glancing in the direction of the clearing where he could see the glow of the fire. “Do I have a choice?”

 

                 “Oh by all means go.” Clay shrugged again, he knew Harry well enough to know that given him no option was the surest way to make him rebel. “I give you half an hour before Fenrir has tracked you down and dragged you back.” It was true too; the Alpha wouldn’t hesitate to put a difficult member of the pack in their place, which in turn would make Harry fight back harder. It was a downward spiral that Clay knew he had only one chance to stop.

 

                 “Fine,” Harry said in defeat, realising that he wasn’t going to get very far this evening; Clay was right when he said that Fenrir would know where to find him. “I’ll stay,”

 

                FGHP

 

                Fenrir had heard them yelling at each other, Damon had too, and the both of them remained awake, silently acknowledging that the other was conscious while they listened to the two young pups argue. When the shout had first been heard Fenrir had wanted to charge over and intervene and to protect his mate. Damon however had shook his head, knowing that the two of them needed this.

 

                 “They need to work out their issues, my Alpha,” Damon said cautiously, speaking carefully, not wanting another performance like the one a few days previously.

 

                 “They’re fighting,” Fenrir said with a low growl of anger as he heard the first punch come into contact with flesh.

 

                 “Clay won’t hurt Harry,” Damon said softly, “They’re like brothers, let them bicker, they won’t seriously injure each other, I doubt they have it in them to do that to one another.”

 

                Fenrir grunted unhappily. He wasn’t pleased about allowing Clayton and his little mate to fight and argue, potentially injuring each other, which would not end well for Harry with the way things stood. However he could see that Damon was right. Clay and Harry were supposed to be the best of friends and yet they hadn’t spoken in over a month. If this was what it took to get them talking, and at least being civil to one another, then so be it.

 

                The Alpha however didn’t relax and allow himself to fall back to sleep until he saw both the pups returning to the clearing and snuggling up together by the fire. Neither of them looked hurt, at least there was no scent of Harry’s blood in the air, only a faint trace of Clayton’s. It was the first time that Harry had slept with the rest of the pack since Fenrir had had to assert his dominance over Damon. It was a good sign and he took that to mean that things were not beyond repair.

 

                FGHP

 

                Tom Riddle was causing Albus Dumbledore trouble, honestly the boy had been causing him trouble for getting on sixty years, which was particularly frustrating as the dark wizard now had himself the body of someone in their late teenage years. It was his method of surviving, of anchoring himself in life, that was currently what Dumbledore was battling against.

 

                It shouldn’t have been his responsibility but due to Severus Snape’s meddling, Harry Potter was not currently available to shoulder the burden as the boy had been born to do. He had not appreciated having to dig through the rubble that was the old Gaunt home, even with magic, but the ancient ring was now safely wrapped in a velvet rag as he returned to Hogwarts.

 

                He would examine it more carefully once he had returned. He expected that he would have to listen to whatever his more competent professors had to report. He expected they would have the usual complaints about Umbridge and the Carrow’s, but he honestly had better things to worry about and would simply fob them off with a falsely sympathetic ear and it would have to wait until he had dealt with the insidious contents of pocket. Did he honestly have to take care of everything?

 

                Soon, he reminded himself; soon the perfect weapon, Harry Potter, would be there and he could begin to teach the boy his place, show him how it was his responsibility to save the wizarding world from a monster, or else carry the guilt of failure. The boy should consider himself lucky to have had so much of the work done for him, after all, Dumbledore had finally solved the great mystery of how to destroy the horcruxes.

 

                Fiendfyre was one of only a very few solutions but while Dumbledore knew himself to be capable of controlling Fiendfyre, he had no reason to believe the boy would be and as such he knew he had to create something the foolish child wouldn’t simply destroy himself with. The use of Gryffindor’s Sword had been a combination of his usual genius and a dash of luck.

 

                He had been mulling the whole problem over, with the sorting hat on his head so as to have someone to discuss it with, when something rather heavy seemed to knock him on the top of the head from inside the hat. A goblin made sword, one that had been believed to have been lost to the mysteries of time, and it had presented itself in a time of great need as though confirming that to Dumbledore's mind that he was on the right course. From there it had been a simple process to imbuing the ancient blade with the power of Fiendfyre and the moment it was exposed to the dangerous spell the goblin magic more or less took care of that for him.

 

                He sat himself in his large chair behind his desk and pulled out the tiny object in its velvet wrappings. It had been too easy to find and that made Dumbledore suspicious of it; it was implausible that Tom Riddle would leave a piece of his own soul, and more importantly one of his keys to his immortality, so vulnerable.

 

                Dumbledore lifted his wand and carefully uncovered the horcrux; levitating the ancient ring and rotating it to view it from all angles. There was something about the stone that was familiar and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It didn’t matter either way, he still had to destroy the blasted thing, no matter what it was. It would come to him eventually he was sure.

 

                Glancing out of his office window he saw the bright shining moon, it was full tonight and it made him think of Harry. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on the lunar cycle from now on. The boy was in a pack, of course, and they would all transform and be roaming around somewhere this evening. When Harry Potter finally got to Hogwarts, Remus Lupin was either going to be his greatest asset or his biggest weakness. Albus was going to make sure that it wasn’t going to be the latter.

 

                Standing up he took great care as he levitated the cursed ring, which contained a part of Tom Riddle’s soul, onto the floor. He took the sword of Godric Gryffindor in hand, caressing the jewelled handle with love and affection, it was a magnificent weapon and now enchanted with the Fiendfyre which only made it all the more powerful and, of course, the only device with which to destroy the horcruxes.

 

                With one swift movement the elderly man demonstrated that he still had a lot of life in him yet, bringing the blade up over his head before crashing it down upon the ring. Instantly a hissing began emanating from the heirloom, black smoke screamed out of it, swirling around him with frightful power. It took a few moments but went it quietened and the object seemed to be dead, the stone that had been embedded into the gold band fell out, the metal cracking in two.

 

                Picking up the stone carefully with the fabric, not sure if there would be any remaining curses upon it, he finally realised the true significance of what it was that he held in his hand. He had finally done it, he realised with sudden jubilation, he finally had access to all three of them. The Deathly Hallows. Of course Remus Lupin still had the invisibility cloak but he could easily get it back and then he would be the master of death.

 

                FGHP

 

                Clayton had his best friend back and that was all he could think about. That and the fact that the full moon was once again upon them and they would be able to enjoy it together as a united pack. Damon had given his adoptive son a stern telling off for punching Harry in the face but Fenrir thankfully hadn’t got involved, not seeing as Harry had given as good as he got and drawn blood.

 

                The Alpha had known that Clay had just been defending himself, Harry’s temper was becoming well known within the pack, though it was nothing compared to his own. Fenrir was just glad that Harry had resumed his friendship with Clayton, and that his little mate was still with them. He hoped that, like the last full moon, it would be a chance for him to get close to Harry, make his intentions towards him known and take care of him in a way that the stubborn teenager wouldn’t allow while they were in their human form.

 

                Magic began to crackle in their clearing as twilight settled around them. Harry once again stood slightly apart from the rest of the pack, his nerves having got the better of him once more. He shouldn’t be here, he hadn’t drunk enough of his potion, he needed to be in his cage so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. With it being the end of October the weather was steadily getting cooler and it made him think of the warmth of his basement room, craving it desperately.

 

                So lost in his own thoughts Harry didn’t even realise that the Alpha was standing right before him until a large hand came to rest gently on his cheek. He looked up into the startlingly golden orbs silently. They hadn’t had much in the way of interaction since Harry had injured his hands and the Alpha had asserted his dominance over Damon. The large dominating man still terrified Harry however he wouldn’t shy away from him. Instead he just stared up at him in defiance, amazed at the gentleness of his touch.

 

                Harry had managed to convince himself that this Fenrir didn’t exist, that he couldn’t be real. The tenderness just a front to cover the brutality and the cruelty of his true nature however as they stood staring at each other he just wasn’t sure anymore. The Alpha appeared to have two very different sides to him. One of them reserved especially and exclusively for Harry, it was a thought that made the younger werewolf’s stomach tingle.

 

                 “Don’t worry, little one,” Fenrir grunted softly for only Harry to hear, “It will be okay tonight.” The Alpha lightly butted his head gently against that of his little mate, an affectionate gesture that left Harry reeling as the Alpha went off to the rest of the pack, knowing how uncomfortable Harry was when it came to undressing in front of the large group.

 

                Harry watched as Fenrir shrugged off his old brown jacket, the rest of the pack also beginning to undress ready for the change. He could feel his skin tingling as he drew his shirt up and over his head. Harry’s eyes never leaving his Alpha, however Fenrir, deciding that if Harry wasn’t going to be subtle then neither was he. He rested his golden gaze upon the now shirtless teen, appreciating the smooth, hairless chest and also the blush that rose in his cheeks as Harry realised he was being admired.

 

                The Alpha couldn’t help but grin smugly as he heard his mate’s intake of breath upon realising that they were both staring at each other. Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes seemed fixated on the Alpha's waist as Fenrir popped the button undone, exposing the top of his public hair to the younger man, Fenrir never taking his eyes off of Harry who seemed to struggle with the fastening of his own jeans. Their exchange seemed to be exclusively for one another, ignoring everyone else around them.

 

                They may have been standing meters away from one another but their exchanged looks had enough heated intensity that they may have well have been standing chest to chest on the verge of sharing their first kiss.

 

                It frustrated the Alpha when Harry seemingly lost his nerve and turned his back to him so to lower his trousers, clearly still self-conscious about baring all to the pack. Now fully nude Fenrir strode confidently towards his little mate, wanting to share some form of contact. His wolf was too close to the surface, normally he wouldn’t have dared for fear of scaring the little one away.

 

                If it hadn’t been for the full moon about to take control of them then he would never have been so brazen in their human forms. The large Alpha encircled his arms around the teenagers waist, lowering his lips to his ear and whispered, “eep” so softly that only Harry could hear, as the transformation began to take hold.

 

                It would have been a perfect moment if it hadn’t have been for a gut wrenching scream that left Harry’s lips a moment later. The change had started off the same as it always had for the young werewolf, his temples throbbing, the tingling sensation spreading from his spine throughout his limbs and the rest of the body as his skin began to stretch with the change. However the slight burn had increased into an inferno and it felt as if he were being burnt alive within his own skin.

 

                Harry would have fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for the grip of the Alpha around him, as Fenrir looked at his mate in terror. There was always pain when it came to the transformation but never this bad. There was something seriously wrong. Staving off his own change as best he could, in a way that only an Alpha wolf would be able to do, he lowered his little mate to the ground, worry knotting his insides.

 

                Unable to do anything to help Fenrir curled up around his mate as his own change claimed him, holding his mate tightly as Harry screamed, the transformation taking hold of the both of them. Harry felt as if he was being flayed alive, his muscles tearing and convulsing, his skin aflame.  Tears escaped him at the agony that tore through him, feeling the lick of flame against his flesh as fur sprouted over his body, the heat of his Alpha's body doing nothing to ease the pain but providing some of the comfort that he so desperately needed.

 

                And then it was over. Harry whimpered, his body still in agony. He could barely move at all without a jolt of fire surging through him so he lay still and unmoving, fearful that he would only hurt himself more if he tried to stand.

 

                The Alpha still lay beside him, his warm, protective presence a comfort. Harry knew the others would not come near him while Fenrir lay beside him. He found that even if he could, he wouldn't have wanted to move.

 

                Fenrir remained curled around his mate knowing that something was wrong and hating that there was nothing whatsoever that he could do about it. He surveyed the others to ensure the rest of his pack had made it through the transformation without difficulty.  They all seemed to be fine, their wolves bounding around happily, enjoying their alternative forms, all of them awaiting instruction from him.  Whatever was wrong it was just Harry that it affected, which made the Alpha realise that his mate was still keeping secrets and now they were starting to physically hurt him.  

 

                The Alpha watched in amusement as the dark brown wolf he knew to be Clayton made an obvious advance toward Romy who was the smallest in the pack, her wolf's fur a very light brown, which was almost grey in colour, showing his interest in her. An action that was blocked by the large rustic brown, almost red furred wolf that was Jenson who snarled at Clay, protecting his young pup from the romantic advances.  

 

                It pained him to know that he would have to go for a second full moon without joining his pack in the hunt but Fenrir could see that his mate was in clear distress, unable to move without whimpering in pain. The agony that had taken control of his body dulled now but still present nevertheless. Once again Harry had settled himself down, closing his eyes and seemingly dozing off into sleep.

 

                The dark brown Beta wolf padded softly forward, tilting his head to the side and surveying the jet black wolf, that was Harry, with intelligent silver eyes. Damon just as concerned as Fenrir, at the agonizing scream that had ripped through the clearing as Harry had changed. The Alpha wolf met his Beta's gaze and signalled for him to lead the others off on the hunt. Once again he would remain with his little mate who whined softly in protest as Fenrir shifted beside him.

 

                With every movement made, Harry's body jolted slightly sending tremors of pain through him. He just wanted it to end. The listened as he heard the distinct sound of the rest of the pack as they followed Damon off into the forest to hunt. Harry was glad of the silence and gave another soft whine of contentment as Fenrir started to lick about his ears, sniffing at him to see if he could scent out what was wrong.

 

                FGHP

 

                The pack returned a few hours later, just as they had done on the previous full moon; this time it was a stag that was being dragged back to the clearing by Jenson to be presented to, who they all knew to be, their Alpha pair. Each one of the pack was concerned about Harry and the pain he was in, and how much he suffered. Depositing the meal in front of Fenrir, who gave each of them his approval, before they loped back off into the forest to catch their own meal.

 

                Fenrir was desperate to get Harry to eat something, however the younger wolf just wasn’t interested. No matter how many times the Alpha nudged, nibbled and butted against his little mate nothing seemed to stir him. If it wasn’t for the obvious signs of him breathing Fenrir would have worried that Harry hadn’t survived the transformation.

 

                It took several hours for Harry to move at all, waking from his slumber, his sparkling emerald eyes finding Fenrir before he nuzzled into him lovingly. The Alpha had refrained from eating the stag, not feeling right filling his growling belly as his mate was in clear distress and going hungry. Now the two of them, Harry with some help and encouragement, made their way to the fallen animal and began to eat.

 

                After eating their fill, Harry collapsed back onto the soft grass and permitted to allow his Alpha to clean his muzzle of blood, the rough swipes of Fenrir’s tongue drawing a soft growl of contentment from the younger wolf. Only once his little mate was clean, fed and once again dozing, did Fenrir lay down beside him, resting his head protectively on Harry’s shoulder blades. The rest of the pack settling around them, exhausted from their hunt, gradually all drifting off to sleep.

 

                FGHP

 

                Blinking open his eyes Harry groaned, every inch of him ached terribly; the full moon, the night before, had not been a pleasant one. However, he knew he had no one to blame but himself; after all, his Dad had warned him time and time again the importance of taking the right dosage of the enhanced Wolfsbane potion. He had been drinking only three quarters of the right dosage in an attempt to make it last that little bit longer. At least he hadn’t hurt anyone, which was something. He would have happily suffered that agony for a single night rather than live with the guilt of hurting another person for the rest of his life.

 

                Fenrir would no doubt have more questions for him this morning though. Thinking of the large Alpha, Harry could feel him wrapped around his smaller frame, the Alpha’s obvious and  ‘eep’ worthy erection pressing into the small of Harry’s back as he slept. The younger wolf remembered his Alpha’s tender actions the night before, how he had taken care of him, not just as another pack member but something more.

 

                The thought of this didn’t terrify Harry nearly as much as he thought it ought to. Even though he had the urge to break himself free from the group, to cover his nudity and to bathe, the urge was not to run, nor to get as far away as possible. Harry found that was actually glad of the warmth that Fenrir provided him with as it was a fairly chilly morning. He would have happily stayed in the Alpha’s embrace if it hadn’t been for the desperate need to take a piss.

 

                Wiggling out of the warm embrace, Harry gathered up his clothes from where had dropped them the night before, pulling on his jeans before rushing off to the treeline to relieve himself. He really wanted a wash and to scrub the thin coating of grim from his body, though clearly he hadn’t woken as early as the morning after the last full moon as the rest of the pack was already beginning to stir.

 

                Slipping off into the trees as the others began to sit up and stretch out their limbs, Harry made his way to the deeper and faster flowing of the two streams where the pack bathed. It wasn’t long before he was joined Fenrir who looked more than a little grumpy this morning.

 

                 “One of these days I’m actually going to wake up and you’re still going to be in my arms,” the Alpha growled lowly as he took in his mate who was most of the way submerged in the fresh water stream, which had been magically heated and deepened by the little wizard to allow for a comfortable bath.

 

                 “My Alpha,” another voice called before Harry could say anything in response. Damon hurried over to them, a worried look on his face. “Last night, while we were hunting we smelt other werewolves,” he said seriously. “They haven’t yet come into our territory but there are at least four strays out there that we could smell.”

 

                Fenrir had tensed at the mention of other wolves and nodded his understanding to his Beta. “Take Jenson and Micha with you to scout the boundaries,” he ordered and Damon nodded, hurrying off to do as he was told. Fenrir then turned to Harry. “Clearing now, little one, until we know that it is safe.”

 

                Harry nodded, waiting for the Alpha to leave so that he could put his clothes back on, but apparently Fenrir had no intention of even looking the other way. With a sigh Harry realised he was left with no choice but to climb out of the water and dress quickly under the Alpha's annoyingly smug and watchful gaze, feeling hugely self-conscious.  Once he had dried and clothed himself, the two of them began heading back to the clearing together.

 

                Harry wasn’t sure what it meant to have other werewolves roaming around close to their territory but judging by Fenrir’s reaction and his unwillingness to leave Harry alone, even to finish bathing unsupervised, it wasn’t likely to mean anything good.

 

                FGHP

 

                Tom was furious with the ignorance of the majority of the wizarding world; they didn't need to die, he didn't want to spill true magical blood but they seemed determined to make things difficult. He stalked through the halls of Malfoy Manor; it had been a long day of bringing people into line and his rage was at boiling point. He would find one of his loyal subjects to appease him, but it was doing nothing for his mood that he had to go looking at all; the truly obedient would have known when to fall to his feet.

 

                 “My lord,” Bellatrix simpered, bowing deeply as he rounded the corner, her eyes never leaving his.

 

                She would do, he thought. He reached a hand out and easily threaded his long and elegant fingers through her wild and uncontrollable black hair; at least it gave him a good grip, he appreciated that. A startled yelp left her lips as he yanked on the dark locks, pulling her to her knees. He sneered her pathetic-ness, relishing the beautiful sight of her submission before him; it was like remembering to breathe as the power of it flowed through him.

 

                He knew she loved him, it was how it should be. He would take what he needed from her and she would be grateful for it, she would love him for it. He pulled on hair again, it was so pleasingly childish and he knew it, but that didn’t make the little startled and pained noises she made any less pleasing. His lips pulled back into an imitation of a smile, his tongue pressing forward against his teeth as though resisting tasting the deliciousness of the moment.

 

                It would have been curious to see how long he could have maintained her discomfort before she would speak of it; but given the things he had done to her in the past, he suspected it would be indefinitely and he already grew bored.

 

                Slowly, very slowly he leaned down and place his lips against her ear, “Playtime,” he hissed, suddenly releasing his grip. He let out a cackling laugh as she fell helplessly to the floor, having been unable to catch herself in time. “Come,” he ordered as he strode past her; she would follow, he had no doubt in his mind about that. She wanted this as much as he did, he could see it in her eyes every time he looked at her. Who was he to deny such a pathetic creature?

 

                They would use the room he had put aside for such occasions. He would not have her polluting his own space; he might sometimes appreciate the sight of blood, but it really would do nothing for the decor. Besides he doubted she would be able to move by the time he would be done with her and he certainly didn’t want the hassle of dealing with her in such a state.

 

                The room, oh how he loved this room; he took a deep breath as rolled his neck as though limbering up for what was to come. He opened his eyes and put on his true charming smile; it had fooled so many in his years and as he looked around at the mirrors that lined all the walls, he could see the handsome teenager that they had all believed him to be. Ah, his youth and perfection, he knew he was someone the wizarding world would look up to and the vermin of the mudbloods, squibs and muggles would fear.

 

                 “My Lord,” Bellatrix’s voice was full of longing as she stood in the doorway; her eyes too appreciating how the mirrors displayed him from every angle. There was no denying that she loved this man, would do anything for him, suffer anything for him.

 

                She couldn’t have him though, no-one would ever have him; they were his, all his for the taking and he would take his fill but he would never give himself to anyone in return. His eyes shifted to meet the reflection of hers in the mirror in front of them and he saw the second she caved to her desires and stepped towards him. He was quicker though; spelling the door shut and turning to face her. The look in his eyes froze her for a moment; she knew not to touch, that she had no control; it was not the first time they had danced this dance.

 

                He remembered the first time he had brought her here and her suggestion that they silence the room; he had laughed at her then and spelled the house so that no-one would miss her every scream. He would not pretend to be anything other than the master he was and he would have his servants know that she was nothing more than an occasionally satisfying amusement to him.

 

                Bellatrix was barely breathing as she watched him step closer to her, in painfully slow increments. Suddenly he was upon her, his hand in her hair again, but near the base of her skull; spinning her around and pressing her against the door, he ran his wand the length of her spine. His wordless spell slitting her robes from tailbone to nape.

 

                **_*Graphic scene of torture and sex from here!*_**

 

                 “ _Whore_ ,” he hissed, and even though she was unable to understand parseltongue, the sound of it alone sent a tremor through her body hard enough that the fabric of her torn clothing slipped from one shoulder.

 

                It was almost a tender moment, despite the word; until, in one swift motion, he pushed himself away from her, summoned a whip and cracked it down hard against her exposed back; drawing out a genuine exclamation of pain. This was no toy he held in his hand and already the little tendrils of blood trickled over her skin. She wasn’t even restrained and yet she remained where she was, the front of her body flush with the door; her hands clenched but her arms hanging placidly at her sides.

 

                She bit down hard on her lip so that she didn't scream or cry out; her breathing the only sign of her pain or distress. A second blow came down upon the flesh of her back and she whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes as she accepted the pain. Angry red welts burning harshly upon the skin of her back. A third crack of the whip had her knees shaking and with the fourth she finally cried out in anguish.

 

                The sound seemed to appease Tom, he enjoyed how long it took to make her react.  She always held out the longest of all his followers. It was why she had swiftly become his favourite plaything. He brought down the whip with a fifth sickening but highly satisfyingly crack. This time her reaction was to scream, the pain too much to bear.

 

                Stepping forward he ran a finger through the crimson marks that crisscrossed on the flesh canvas. “Come now, Bella" Voldemort said, his breath brushing over her ear as he leaned in close, “we have barely begun.”

 

                She knew his words were the truth, Tom would likely never tire of the torture he could inflict upon her willing body.  Her love for him kept her pliant as he took what he needed and left her with nothing. He basked in the reverence she had for him. knowing that she adored him; his viciousness and the ease with which he took power over her; the handsome face helped too, and that thought made him look up and smile at himself in the mirrored walls.

 

                "My lord," Bellatrix simpered hopelessly, more to remind him of her presence than in hope that he might stop; she never wanted him to stop. He continued to caress the injuries he had inflicted upon her, his touch almost loving. It was the pain he loved, the heat that radiated from her skin that he admired. It had nothing to do with the subject.

 

                "Turn" Tom ordered and without hesitation but, full of a heady mix of fear and excitement, she did as she was told. Voldemort traced his wand down her cheek, sneering in disgust at the witch. He continued down over her jaw and pressed the tip of his wand into the underside of her chin just to watch the moment of terror flash in her eyes. He leaned in close and for a moment she thought he would kiss her neck but instead he felt her rapid pulse with his tongue before suddenly biting at her sharply with his teeth. It hurt and tears ran down her cheeks as she let herself feel it.

 

                His wand was already trailing down the front of her clothing, splitting it as he had done with the back and Bellatrix did nothing to stop it falling away. He liked her this way, bared in front of him, not for her body but for how vulnerable it made her, for the unfettered access it gave him.

 

                The whip was still in his other hand and he pressed the end of the grip into the top of her thigh, “ _spread them,_ ” and, despite the use of parseltongue, she recognised the sounds and complied. She had failed to once and he had kept them spread for her for days, until he was sure she would never fail to again.

 

                With one swift motion he buried the long and solid handle of the whip deep inside her, the leather tails hanging between her legs. Her eyes pinched shut at the pain and suddenness of it; her knees felt shaky and her breathing unsteady, it took all her will to force herself to push her eyelids back up and meet his eyes.

 

                 “Don’t drop it,” he warned her, he had no need for or-else’s; Bellatrix knew she would suffer for disobedience, the how was irrelevant.

 

                He turned and took in the room; so many beautiful toys to play with that he didn’t know where to start. What did he want first, bruises or blood? Either way he would fill the air with her screams; he was almost hard at the thought of it. Blood always satisfied him most, bruising her fair skin was simply foreplay leading up to the main event.

 

                He didn't even need to instruct her vocally this time. She walked, painfully slowly so as not to drop the whip, towards the bed, for lack of a better word. Tom watched the agony on her face as she moved, taking great pleasure in it.

 

                The bed in question was not the traditional kind one would expect with mattress and pillows. This was something akin to what would be found in a cell inAzkaban and it could be raised up to waist height, enough that he could bend her over it if he so desired to take her in such a way.  Made of wrought iron, flat bars crisscrossed together to form the frame. There was no doubt that the contraption was designed not for comfort but for agony instead. Bellatrix knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, heels together, knees apart as she leaned over the metal structure, hair falling forward and covering her face. Just how he liked it.

 

                It displayed the recent markings he had painted on her back so beautifully as her spine curved towards him, begging for more, the whip still dangling from between her legs and splaying onto the floor. A simple flick of his wand had manacles around her wrists, pulling her arms further up either side of the bed; her knees barely able to reach the floor leaving her completely unable to move unless she would be foolish enough to attempt to get to her feet.

 

                 “You like this, don’t you, Bella?” he cooed teasingly, nudging the whip deeper inside her with the toe of his boot.

 

                “Yes, my Lord,” she said breathily, “I am yours to do with as you please.”

 

                 “You think I need you to tell me that!?” he snapped angrily, yanking her head up by her hair to meet his eyes, the manacles on her wrists pulling and digging in against her wrists.

 

                 “Sorry, my Lord,” she said quickly, trying to blink away the tears from her watering eyes.

 

                 “No more words,” he ordered pushing her head back against the bed where a strap looped around her neck and the slats of the bed, holding her head in place making her whimper, “let me know when it hurts.”

 

                She tried to nod, but it was difficult and unnecessary; he was not waiting for her consent. He didn’t care for it and knew she would have given it anyway, no matter what it was for. She cried out at the sharp scratching sensation on the back of her right shoulder, quickly followed by rivulets of warmth that she knew to be her blood. A matching sensation mirrored it on her left shoulder a few seconds later.

 

                 “Your body bleeds so obediently,” he told her, leaning down and gathering the droplets on his tongue, only to spit them back at her. Smiling his blood tinted lips at the spattering of red droplets on her arms and in her hair. So pretty. It made his whole body throb with desire to see more.

 

                 “I know what you want,” he teased, pressing his hard groin into the top of her back. Bellatrix bit her lip as her body spasmed with her desire and clenched around the end of the whip that was inside her. “And you will get it, but not until you are beyond any capability of asking for it.”

 

                Tom chose a long handled wooden paddle and began beating her body, relishing the noises that fell from her lips as he thought about how he had never wanted some pretty little thing to keep, he had never wanted a wife, or anyone in his bed; he had no use for an heir like mortal men, he would carry on his own legacy for an eternity.

 

                He switched back to the whip, removing it from Bellatrix’s body with a harsh pull that had her screaming from the force of it.

 

                It was the power, that was what made him feel alive and he cared very little for the body that surrendered, it was the submission that was important. He would have been just as hard as he was at that moment, watching any of the Malfoy’s bend to his will, but their egos and arrogance would always stand in the way of true obedience; though Tom could admit that they had their uses. Besides if they continued to follow orders and provide pure-blooded children, loyal to the cause, they could be forgiven their imperfections.

 

                He pushed the handle of the whip roughly back into the convenient hole and went back to using the small blade, tracing lines over the newly forming bruises.

 

                It was the newest Malfoy child that had filled his head with ridiculous thoughts of heirs and he had begun to wonder if he might have use for one after all. Not to replace him, of course; he would never let himself fall to the weakness that was death; he would soon find a way to preserve his youth and beauty too. He glanced at the mirror relishing the pretty patterns that now covered Bellatrix’s back. Tom wanted an heir who he could control, someone who would appreciate the perfection that would be his empire.

 

                Tom picked up the wooden paddle again and went to work on the backs of her thighs, as Bellatrix whimpered and yelped.

 

                His empire would not run itself after all and he didn’t intend on doing all of the work himself. An heir that he could bend to his will from the moment it was born, now that was something that sparked interest in his mind. He could hand the reins over to his pure-blood son and he could just pull all of the strings, enjoying his hold on the world. He would not, however, be burdened with some needy brat and so it was an idea he had shelved for now.

 

                He raised the bed up higher, leaving Bellatrix almost hanging from it as she could barely stand, what with all the injuries to her back and legs and the new height of the bed.

 

                 “Now the real fun begins,” he whispered into her ear and her body shuddered with a mix of anticipation and terror at what was coming.

 

                **_*Graphic scene of torture and sex ends here!*_**

 

                FGHP

 

                It had been six days since the full moon and Harry still ached with remembered pain, there was only two more nights until Halloween, not his favourite time of year as it was the anniversary of his mother’s death. It was the time of year where his nightmares would come and he would see flashes of green light, another child and searing pain. They were the whole reason that his Dad had taught him Occlumency and this had ensured that for the rest of the year he remained unbothered by them. The nightmares only returning on Halloween.

 

                Harry had made the decision fairly quickly, after his last transformation into his wolf form, that he really needed his potion, no matter what it took for him to get the ingredients to brew more. After the pain he experienced during the last full moon, both during the transformation and while he was in wolf form, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to cope with such agony again. He had now officially run out of the stock of his father's adapted wolfsbane potion that he had taken from his home in Ingleton and was desperate to get more.

 

                He would need to go to a primarily wizarding village or location to be able to find the ingredients he needed for the advanced form of the Wolfsbane potion. Aconite would be the hardest to find, of course, seeing as it was regulated by the Ministry of Magic due to its poisonous properties but Harry was nothing if not determined. All he had to do was remember the pain he had felt and he knew that he had to manage to get hold of some somehow.

 

                The problem was the only wizarding location that he knew about where he would be able to get everything he needed was Diagon Alley. His Dad had never told him about any others and he knew Diagon Alley was the most popular and well known, he couldn’t exactly go there if Aurors were still looking for him. He found that he actually wanted to make it back to the pack this time; he had no intention of running away, not like before, he just needed to go on a little expedition.

 

                He would have to go alone too. He couldn’t exactly ask permission this time, no matter how much he wanted to stay on Fenrir’s good side; the side that the Alpha wolf seemed to reserve just for him, though Harry had no idea why. He wouldn’t drag Clay into this either, not when the two of them had only just about managed to get their friendship back on track. Besides either way he would have to explain why he was wanting to go and that was something that he couldn’t do. Of course Clay already halfway knew about the potion but not the exact details, and Harry didn’t want him to know either.

 

                Clay and Harry were once again inseparable, it was heart-warming to see but also rather worrying, though only Damon seemed to be concerned. He was the only one who had seen the antics of the two of them when they were together, he knew that the pack should be very concerned with the two of them on speaking terms again. Throwing Micha into the mix could only add to the devastation that would likely be caused. However the Beta wolf was simply glad to see that Harry, after re-igniting his friendship with Clay, was now coming into pack life more. Even Fenrir watched on with a rare smile as his mate laughed and joked with the other members of the pack.

 

                The two young teenagers had decided to go on an exploratory walk of the territory. They were too young to be sent on jobs like scouting the boundaries of the territory as they were still counted as pups within the pack until they turned sixteen, and even then they had to prove themselves at hunting in wolf form before they became fully fledged members and could shake themselves of the title of pup. They wisely stayed in sight of the clearing, knowing that neither Fenrir nor Damon would like it if they wandered off too far.

 

                 “Where do you think we’ll go to get the things we need for Hogwarts? The list was fairly extensive,” Harry asked casually as they walked. He wanted to at least be subtle about gathering his information.

 

                 “Diagon Alley probably, easier,” Clayton said with a shrug. “I’m hoping I can pick up a new skateboard too, I left my old one in our old house.”

 

                 “Then we’ll make sure we get one, even if we have to sneak off to get it,” Harry declared with a cheeky smile which Clayton returned. “Are there any wizarding towns closer than London?” he asked curiously and his best friend gave him a sly look.

 

                 “Course there are, there are loads of them, depends what you’re after though,”

 

                 “It’s complicated,” Harry admitted and Clay gave him a look.

 

                 “Is this about that potion?” he asked giving Harry a pointed look, he wasn’t stupid, far from it, and he knew that his friend was dancing around the real issue.

 

                 “Would you still help me if it were?” Harry asked dubiously, giving Clayton a pleading look.

 

                 “If you want potion ingredients and won’t go to Diagon Alley then you’re best bet is Hogsmeade,” Clay said with a sigh.

 

                 “You’re not going to tell Fenrir or Damon, are you?” Harry asked desperately.

 

                 “I’ll do you a deal; if you can manage to sneak off and get back here without them noticing then I won’t say a word but if they notice that you’re gone then I’ll have to tell them, okay?” Harry nodded, he could agree to those terms. Besides, if he didn’t make it back or something went wrong he knew that someone had known where he was going and would no doubt send out a search party looking for him. It was a comforting thought.

 

                 “Thanks,” Harry said with a smile, appreciating having Clay back as his friend all the more.

 

                 “No problem,” he said with his trademark cheeky smirk, “what are friends for and besides we’ve done crazier shit than this.”

 

                 “Yeah,” Harry said grinning with the remembered good times he had shared with his childhood friend, “Speaking of which …”

 

                 “You thinking of having some fun?” Clay asked, grinning from ear to ear.

 

                 “It’s long overdue, we can’t let Micha have the monopoly on mischief making,” Harry said returning the grin, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

 

                 “Perhaps he needs a taste of his own medicine,” Clay suggested, motioning over to where Micha was having an afternoon doze in front of the fire. The two teenagers could hear his soft snores and knew that they had to take their opportunity when it was so easily presented. They shared a look, withdrawing their wands and at nodding each other.

 

                Fenrir was watching in amusement as his little mate and Clayton crept suspiciously out of the forest where they had been walking. He had been keeping a close eye on them, of course, and was feeling a little wary of the fact that they were stifling giggles.

 

                He continued to watch as they crept up to a slumbering Micha, their wands drawn, the two of them swiftly and silently began to give the sleeping werewolf something of a makeover. They turned his sandy blonde hair a shocking shade of electric pink, Harry painting his fingernails a bright shade of blue. Clayton adding copious amounts of blusher to his cheeks and a thick coating of red lipstick to his lips.

 

                The two teenagers were struggling to hold back their laughter as they added the finishing touches, putting dark purple eyeshadow on him that seemed to glitter. Through it all Micha slept on, both Harry and Clayton using their wands with precise care and attention so that they didn’t wake the older wolf before they were finished. Seeing the two of them joking and having fun brought a smile to the Alpha’s lips, not having the inclination to stop them, not after all the teasing Micha had done in regards to Jenson, who would no doubt get a kick from this.

 

                Once they were finished Harry and Clayton ran for cover, hiding in the undergrowth close by so that they could have a good view. However Micha didn’t seem receptive to the plan and after five minutes of waiting they grew a little bored when he didn’t wake up naturally so the older of the two teens began to scrabble around in the dirt. Finding a handful of small stones Clayton began flicking them toward the sleeping werewolf with remarkable aim thanks to the use of his spruce wand.

 

Harry had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing as each tiny stone hit the slumbering Micha one at a time until he finally began to rouse from his nap. It was rather perfect timing really as Jenson and Lukas wandered into the clearing both having just come home from work. They were chatting animatedly amongst themselves until they saw Micha by the fire, stretching and yawning.

 

                Both of them immediately began laughing, Micha looking at them in confusion as the two of the usually serious werewolves struggled to remain standing they were laughing so hard. They were clutching their sides and only seemed to remain standing by clutching on to each other.

 

                 “What?” Micha asked in confusion, but that just made Jenson laugh harder as Lukas wiped tears of joy from his own face. “Seriously, what?” Micha asked, now turning to the Alpha.

 

                Fenrir was genuinely impressed by the job the two teens had done, but even with Micha’s confusion was he wasn’t going to be the one to ruin his little mate’s fun, not when it was all in harmless jest and so he simply shrugged in response.

 

                 “Will someone tell me what is so amusing,” Micha requested again, putting his hands on the ground to push himself to his feet. That was when he noticed. He was absolutely certain his nails had not been that disturbing shade of blue when he had fallen asleep. “CLAYTON!”

 

                That was apparently too much for Harry who burst into sudden fit of laughter, clutching as his stomach and stumbled back into the clearing.

 

                 “Harry….?” Micha asked in confusion.

 

                 “Harry did that to him?” Jenson asked Fenrir in surprise, the Alpha gave a single nod, highly amused “Oh that is bloody brilliant.”

 

                 “Way to give the game away early, Harry,” Clay said in a mock upset tone. “He can’t take all the credit though,”

 

                 “Yeah, the hair was Clay’s idea,” Harry said smirking at his friend.

 

                 “Hair?” Micha said in alarm reaching up to feel the top of his head.

 

                 “Bright pink is not really your colour,” Lukas said seriously.

 

                 “Pink? This was your doing,” Micha said, jumping up and chasing after Clayton, who had the good sense to make a run for it, Harry unable to stop laughing at them both. “I’ll show you pink.” With a swish of his wand and a muttered incantation he turned Clay’s entire outfit a pink bright enough to rival that of his hair.

 

                Harry was unable to stay standing, he was laughing so hard, “he sure... showed you..., Clay,” he managed to stutter out in amusement between fits of laughter.

 

                Clayton and Micha turned to face him with matching grins that wiped the one from Harry’s face. He jumped back to his feet and ran to hide behind Fenrir, just in time for the colour changing spell to catch the Alpha rather than him.

 

                 “Uh oh,” Clay and Micha chorused. Now they were really done for. Fenrir’s favourite brown leather jacket, the one he’d owned and worn every day for the past fifteen years was now no longer brown but rather a shocking shade of pink. The Alpha didn’t look entirely impressed but Harry on the other hand had started up his giggling once more, unable to control it, clutching at his aching side and leaning on Fenrir for support. Most of the Pack were highly aware that it was probably only Harry’s good mood and status as Fenrir's mate that had spared the spell casters from the Alpha’s wrath.

 

                Fenrir shrugged off his coat and threw it towards Clayton and Micha, “I don’t care what it takes, you’ll turn it back,” he growled, before turning to Harry and scooping him up in his arms. “That was very naughty, little one,” Fenrir said but he couldn’t keep the amusement from his tone and Harry smiled up at him innocently. “Damon told me the two of you were trouble when together, though I didn’t know if to believe him, until now.”

 

                 “Are we worse than Micha?” he asked, almost hopefully.

 

                “Yes, little one, I think you might be,” Fenrir said with amused exasperation, as Harry grinned up at him proudly. The Alpha placed his little mate back on his feet, and swotted his bum as Harry headed off to help Clay and Micha rescue the precious coat.

 

                Harry let out a small growl of complaint, definitely not wanting the Alpha to realise his surprise at having been aroused a little by the gesture, instead he tried to focus on the fact that at least the pack seemed more relaxed around him now, and in a good mood, and how that would definitely make taking a little trip to Hogsmeade a lot easier to pull off. Assuming the Alpha didn't skin them all alive first for ruining his jacket and, with that thought, the teen picked up his pace as he ran over to Micha and Clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you thinking it was always one step forward several backwards for Harry and Fenrir we promise that it won't always be and they have at least ended on good terms this chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave us a lovely comment.


	10. Alpha Bossy Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few secrets are revealed ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback that BickyMonster and I have been having for this story has been utterly amazing, we are honored to have such amazing readers. Please keep leaving all your wonderful comments, they make our day to read them. 
> 
> If you aren't currently reading the Fluffy Bits then you really should. Currently it's a AO3 exclusive set of stories but will hopefully branch them out to fanfiction and adult fanfiction as well soon. You get a lot more background and get to know the characters a lot more with the Fluffy Bits. Everything links together and you might even see a few hints about what is to come in the main story too. 
> 
> Please enjoy this update, we will now resume with weekly updates so look to have another Fragmented Soul chapter posted next Wednesday.

Chapter Ten

 

 

Draco had had enough; he needed to get out of the castle for a while. The Carrow siblings wouldn’t stop following him and Umbridge was a nightmare in pink, ever present and annoying in her quest to make the lives of the students miserable. The headmaster seemed to be appearing more for mealtimes now, at least; though he wore a smug expression that no one else seemed to be able to figure out.

 

The old man was up to something, his notable absences were proof enough of that, however, Albus Dumbledore was not the problem of Draco Malfoy; the blonde was quite happy to let others worry about the old man’s meddling. He had other issues to concern himself with for now, despite the orders he had been given by the Dark Lord. Tomorrow was Halloween and then it would be November, his little brother would be a month old and he was still no closer to fixing the damned cabinet and giving both him and his mother an escape route.

 

One of the professionals he had written to, who was supposed to be the best in his field of magical artefact restoration and repair, had finally gotten back to him and he needed a few things to continue on his mission to fix the stupid piece of furniture. Getting into Hogsmead was imperative. However it wasn’t exactly a Hogsmead weekend, something the horrible Ministry hag had banned for the foreseeable future unless you were given special permission, which he wasn’t likely to get without a good reason.

 

Now, Draco knew that he probably would have been able to get the special permission that was required given his family name and the position of his father amongst the deatheaters, however he neither had the patience nor the inclination to go and ask nicely, practically beg to go, and furthermore have to explain why it was he needed to go at all. It wasn’t information he wanted Umbridge or the Carrow siblings privy to at this point. The less they knew about the cabinet, the better.

 

The only plus side to the reign of terror that currently resided over the magical school was that the Gryffindor’s were far too busy rebelling against Umbridge and the Carrow’s to find the time or the energy to harass him or the other Slytherin’s. Draco was rather thankful for this, considering his mind was too preoccupied to be watching out for the curses and jinxes that would have usually been sent at him between classes in the corridors.

 

So it was that, shortly before lunch, Draco snuck away through one of the many secret passages he knew existed and stole his way out of the castle, heading for the magical village of Hogsmeade. He knew needed to be quick, to get in and out without being seen, so that he could return to the castle before he was noticed as absent. Being caught leaving without permission would lead to some most unwelcome questions for sure.

 

FGHP

 

Clayton had begrudgingly agreed to provide a distraction so that Harry could slip away unnoticed and go to Hogsmeade; it had taken a fair amount of pleading on Harry’s part and even then Clay only consented on the condition that he came back quickly. After Micha’s hair prank everyone was in a decidedly good mood. Even Fenrir could see the funny side seeing as they had managed to restore his leather jacket back to its original colour, without a trace of the shocking pink it had been turned.

 

As a result the teens weren’t being watched quite as closely anymore, though the whole pack was a little more aware of, and on the lookout for, any mischief the two boys could potentially create. It was nice to have the security around him relax a little and it gave Harry the perfect opportunity to come up with a plan to slip away without being noticed. He sincerely hoped that he could get back and stash away his potions ingredients without being seen, as well.

 

Harry had managed to grab some Dr. Filibuster’s Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks from his cupboard in Ingleton, when he’d taken his clothing. He had no idea why he had grabbed them in his panic to get out of his trashed bedroom but he was now glad that he had. He handed them over to the still reluctant Clay now, who would have been delighted for the chance to play with the fireworks under almost any other circumstances.

 

The plan was for Clay to throw them into the fire and then run for cover, where he could watch the madness ensue and in that moment Harry would make a break for it. It was just after lunch and Micha had settled down for his usual nap again; he was such an easy target. Clay was considerate of Callie and Romy though and waited for them to be clear of the fire, giving Harry the signal before he threw them in.

 

The moment the fireworks exploded, there was a loud bang which caused Micha to almost leap out of his skin, and everyone else's attention to be drawn to the fire to see what the hell had happened. As everyone’s eyes were fixed on the grand display of coloured lights and bangs, it was clear that the distraction had worked and Harry made a run for it, grabbing his backpack and heading for the edge of the boundary. He heard Clay shout “Harry, run,” with a fit of giggles; all of it was prearranged so that the pack would think that the two of them had run off together to hide from Micha.

 

It took him only a few moments to reach the apparition point at the edge of the territory and, using the cover of the still exploding fireworks, he disapparated to Hogsmeade without so much as a second thought to what he was leaving behind. He was confident that Clayton would cover for him if it came to it, but he would hurry in the hopes that it wouldn’t.

 

Upon arriving in the small wizarding village the first thing Harry saw was the looming castle in the distance. He reckoned it to be Hogwarts but he couldn’t be sure, though it was certainly an impressive sight to behold. He drew his cloak securely around him, partially for warmth, and partially to hide who he was, as he took in the rows of shops and the few witches and wizards in the town.

 

He wasn’t sure how well known he would be to the wizarding world, considering the Aurors were after him. They could have plastered his face all over the place, for all he knew, and he couldn’t just stroll into a shop brazenly without forethought; he wasn’t quite that recklessly stupid. He decided he would need to enlist help and as he looked around thoughtfully he spotted a young blond boy, who seemed to be about his age; Harry thought that the other boy seemed vaguely familiar too, though Harry couldn’t even begin to explain why. The blond boy seemed to be rushed and agitated, as he hurried along the street, seemingly distracted with his own thoughts; an easy target, he would do.

 

Stalking him like a predator would stalk his prey, Harry followed the young blond as he walked through the village. When he turned down an alley, seemingly heading for a pub called the Hogshead, Harry made his move; taking hold of the blond, a hand over his mouth to silence him, and dragging him off, despite struggled, silenced protests, into an alcove in the alley where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

“What the fuck?” the blond demanded in startled and angry surprise, as soon as Harry uncovered his mouth, fighting against the other teen’s surprisingly tight hold on him.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Harry snarled out the question, he had to know how much the blond boy knew and if the Aurors had been making his face well known.

 

“Seriously, fuck…” Draco said feeling seriously offended at being manhandled in such a manner. “No, I have no fucking clue who you are,” the blond told him, as he tried to get a better look at the other teenager.

 

Honestly he was still a little relieved it wasn’t, as he had first assumed, one of the Deatheaters or else one of the Hogwarts professors; though admittedly it was unlikely for a professor to have grabbed him like that, they would have surely just dragged him back to school and probably into detention.

 

“I want you to do something for me,” Harry said, still not loosening his grip.

 

“Oh yeah, because that’s bloody likely,” Draco snapped sarcastically, feeling disgruntled and annoyed with the other boys complete lack of manners. Besides he had his own reasons for having snuck into the town and things he had to do before he was found missing from the castle. “Let go of me!” he demanded, trying again to pull himself free of the raven haired boy.

 

“Not a chance,” Harry said tightening his grip on the other boys clothing.  “What’s your name?”

 

The blonde frowned and the demanding tone the other boy used, and noted that he wasn’t offering up his own name. He looked determined though and it wasn’t like his own name was a great secret, if anything it was fairly common public knowledge. “Draco Malfoy,” he said.

 

Harry had to stare at him again, in both surprise and confusion. “Your mother … Narcissa?” he asked and Draco looked affronted.

 

“You know my mother?” the blond asked in disbelief.

 

“My father mentioned her once,” Harry explained, still feeling a little stunned by the coincidence of it all; that the boy he would happen upon would be one of the people his father had mentioned. “He said I could trust her and her son.”

 

“Who, the fuck, are you?” Draco said, he own tone demanding this time.

 

Harry bit at his lip, telling this boy that could be dangerous, but his father had said to trust him. “Harry Prince,” he said deciding to take a gamble based on the advice in his father’s final letter.

 

Draco thought hard but still drew a blank on the name. “And your father?” he questioned.

 

“Severus Prince,” Harry told him, loosening his grip a little.

 

“Severus …?” Draco asked, looking surprised. He might not have known the surname Prince but the name Severus was very familiar. It wasn’t exactly a common name and so it seemed a fairly likely conclusion that this was the boy his mother had told him about.

 

“You knew my Dad?” Harry asked, with a combination of surprise and hope; there were seemingly so few people who had known the late potions master, and meeting someone else who might have known him was like confirming that the man really had existed.

 

“He’s my Godfather,” Draco explained, feeling a bit shaken up by the completely unexpected meeting.

 

“Oh… well…” Harry said sadly, thinking the other boy probably should know the truth, “he’s dead.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said earnestly. He was a little sad that he would never get to meet the man his mother seemed to think so highly of, one of the few people he was supposed to be trusting to help save his family from the Dark Lord. It wasn’t encouraging news; that was for sure.

 

“Yeah well, shit happens,” Harry said, really not wanting to get into it.

 

He was only starting to be able really process the reality of his loss and having an emotional breakdown in front of the other boy wasn’t going to help him get what he needed; he really wanted to get what he needed and make his way back as soon as possible.

 

“Now, will you help me or not?” Harry demanded somewhat impatiently. “Dad said I could trust you. Was he right?” he asked, putting all the challenge into his voice he could; that had always been the most effective way to get Clay to go along with him. Harry hadn’t much experience with other teenagers and just had to hope that this boy was as easy to get on side.

 

“Depends what do you need?” Draco said, not yet willing to commit himself even if this was the boy his mother had mentioned. He finally managing to pull himself free from the other teens grip and crossing his arms over his chest, watching the other teen expectantly. .

 

“Potion ingredients,” Harry told him, glad that the other boy hadn’t made a run for it as soon as he had been released.

 

Draco looked surprised for all of half a second before he schooled his face blank again; he knew that his godfather had been a potions master, so it made some sense that his son would have some experience in the subject as well. “Fine!” he agreed a moment later, “have you got a list?”

 

Harry pulled out a scrap of paper but paused before handed it over. “Just so you know,” he said, his lips curling into a sly grin, “if you try and make a run for it, I’m a werewolf.” He flashed a toothy grin, in a kind of feeble attempt of mimicking the one the Alpha pulled sometimes. “I will chase you down and bite you, so don’t even think about it.”

 

“Geez,” Draco said, rolling his eyes, and snatching the list from Harry’s hand, “I said I’d get them for you, lay off with the threats!”

 

He was struggling to believe that he had just met the teenager that was meant to be the saviour of them all and the boy was a bloody werewolf. He backed out of the alley, not really wanting to turn his back on the weird teenage werewolf who had just very clearly threatened to turn him.

 

Harry leaned against the wall while he waited, hoping that the blond wouldn’t run; he was okay with being a werewolf… mostly, but he certainly didn’t have plans to be turning anyone else anytime soon; there was no need for the blond to know that though. Within half an hour Draco was back, carrying a bag with him with everything that Harry needed, something he checked over thoroughly, the bag even contained the aconite that was supposed to be difficult to get hold of.

 

“How did you get the aconite?” Harry questioned suspiciously.

 

“They had it in stock,” Draco said simply with a shrug, though Harry didn’t miss the rather smug expression the blond was trying to hide.

 

“It’s Ministry regulated,” Harry growled, glaring at the blonde.

 

“Yeah well, I’m a Malfoy,” Draco said dismissively. “Nothing is off limits to us,” he added in a tone that clearly expressed that he thought that everyone should know that already.

 

Harry smirked. “I like you,” he said, and he found that he regretted that his father hadn’t allowed him to meet this Draco sooner. Perhaps he could introduce him to Clay. “You go to Hogwarts?” he asked curiously, his eyes glancing up at the big castle in the distance.

 

“Yeah...,” Draco confirmed cautiously. “Why?”

 

“Oh, it’s just that me and a couple of my pack will be attending in January,” Harry explained, “Dumbledore’s orders,” he added with a frown that Draco didn’t miss and made the blond particularly curious. Wasn’t this Harry… whatever-his-surname-is, supposed to be on Dumbledore’s side.

 

“Lucky you,” Draco said; he really didn’t want to get into details and sides of the war, it was already too complicated and confusing. Draco had already decided he was on his own side, with his mother and Brax, with or without this Harry kid.

 

“Look,” Harry said, looking nervous, “I have to get back before my Alpha misses me, but I guess I’ll see you in January?”

 

“I guess you will,” Draco agreed with a shrug, still not having a clue what to make of the other teen.

 

Harry got half way down the alley before he hesitated and turned back towards Draco. “Oh..., and thanks, Draco,” he said with a huge grin on his face.

 

“No problem … Harry,” Draco said, leaning against the wall to gather his thoughts, before he suddenly realised what he was doing. Looking appalled at himself and standing back up straight, he cast a cleaning spell on his sleeve. By the time he looked back up, Harry had gone around the corner and out of sight.

 

Putting his newly acquired potions ingredients into his backpack, Harry took off at a run, ready to apparate back to the territory, feeling both hopeful and thankful for his new potential friend. Now he just had to hope that the plan had worked and that his absence hadn’t been noticed.

 

FGHP

 

It had taken Micha all of ten minutes to catch up with Clayton, tackling him to the ground and wrestling with him playfully for setting off the fireworks before realising that Harry wasn’t with him. It had then taken the rest of the pack less than five minutes to conclusively establish that that Harry was nowhere within their boundaries.

 

Fenrir was furious, more so at Clayton for allowing Harry the opportunity to make a run for it than anything else; his temper flared when it was established that the two of them had plotted this together. When Damon had said the two of them were trouble, the Alpha had never imagined this. He was ready to string the teen up when Damon took hold of Clayton by the neck and pointed out to Fenrir that he needed to keep his cool, at least long enough to locate Harry.

 

“Where is he?” Fenrir demanded with his snarling face up close to Clayton’s nervous one.

 

“He’s coming back!” the teen insisted. Harry had promised he would come back and their friendship was so newly repaired Clay prayed that Harry wouldn’t put that at risk again; Clay had to believe that his friend would return. Harry was his brother, his kin, his very best friend in all the world. He loved Harry.

 

“Where is he?” Fenrir said, his patience wearing thin, despite Damon's excellent point that he needed to keep his head.

 

“Just tell us, Clayton,” Damon pleaded, fearful for his son’s safety as much as Harry’s.

 

There would be no stopping the Alpha if Clay insisted on continuing to be defiant. Harry could get away with it to some extent because of his position as the Alpha’s mate, even if he didn’t know it yet, but Clayton could be in serious danger. At the very least, he could be expelled from the pack or, at worst, killed; neither was uncommon in wolf packs, especially when it came to continued defiance towards the Alpha.  Damon was just praying that Harry came back soon, and in one piece, or Clay might not survive the night.

 

“He didn’t want you to know,” Clay tried to explain; he already knew that it wouldn’t be enough for either his father or the Alpha, the latter of which looked like he was about ready to explode with his rage.

 

“Where is he?” Fenrir questioned again, pulling Damon away from the boy, as he prowled towards him; towering over the teen who had allowed his little mate to put himself in danger.

 

“He’ll be back soon!” Clay said, his voice having the edge of panic as he back away a few paces, chancing a glance at his now terrified looking father; but Damon knew he could do nothing but watch as Fenrir’s rage was focused entirely on the fifteen year old.

 

“WHERE IS HE?!” Fenrir roared, grabbing Clayton by the throat and slamming him up against a tree, his temper getting the better of him. The tree shook violently; the force used breaking off pieces of bark, and almost cracking the trunk, with the strength behind the Alpha’s blow.

 

“I’m right here, now let him go!” the familiar voice of Harry said angrily from behind them. He had already stowed away his backpack to hide the potion ingredients and now stormed up to the Alpha where he had Clay by the throat, his feet barely touching the ground. “Let him fucking go!” Harry shouted.

 

“HARRY!” Fenrir roared in a mixture of fury and relief, rounding on the little werewolf, dropping Clay to the ground. “Where the FUCK did you go?!”

 

“I came back,” Harry pointed out, “that is what matters, right?”

 

“Where did you go?!” the Alpha asked insistently, grinding his teeth in annoyance, fed up of the pups not respecting his authority. He shouldn’t have had to ask twice let alone half a dozen times.

 

Damon took advantage of the Alpha’s attention now being entirely focused on Harry, to make his way over to Clay, pulling his son into his arms to calm the distressed teen.

 

“I thought you told Lukas that you DON’T run a prison camp,” Harry argued, feeling kind of bad about dragging his pack brother into it, but he was honestly feeling somewhat like a prisoner in the territory and Fenrir needed to understand that.

 

“You’re just a pup!” Fenrir snapped, and Harry scrunched up his nose to show what he thought about being called that. “You can’t just run off whenever you feel like! If you want to go somewhere, you ask and one of the pack will go with you! You don’t run off on your own, especially not you!”

 

“What if the Aurors had snatched you, Harry?” Damon asked, from where he was comforting his still very shaken son.

 

“I was careful,” Harry snapped, still glaring at the Alpha. “And I’m not a child and I’m not one of your pups either!”

 

“Where did you go?” Fenrir demanded once more. He needed to know, it would drive him crazy if he didn’t. He wanted to know what had been so damn important that Harry had gone running off without a word about where he was going or why.

 

“None of your fucking business!” Harry bit back, not willing to share where it was he had gone or why. For starters it wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have with the entire pack staring at them and secondly he didn’t want to get Clay into any more trouble. He’d known everything after all and he had kept the secret. Harry had a lot to be thankful for with his friendship with Clayton.

 

Fenrir prowled forward, pulling his young stubborn mate into his arms and inhaling deeply. “Who do you smell of? Who did you meet?”

 

“Someone my father trusted,” Harry said trying to struggle out of the Alpha’s grip. “What are you worried about? That someone else might look at me? Jealous?” he sneered. “Well I don’t belong to you!”

 

“You’re still part of this pack!” Damon said to Harry, before Fenrir could say anything he might regret later; the Alpha glared at his Beta, who submitted immediately, backing off at once.  

 

Harry felt so ganged up upon as he looked around at the others, “Only because I have no choice!” he yelled in anger.

 

“You don’t mean that, Harry,” Jenson said, sounding surprised by the boy’s outburst. They had all witnessed how much Harry had adjusted, in the time he had been with them, to become one of them and a very much loved part of the group. To hear that he was still struggling with the reality of pack life was a hard blow to all of them.

 

“The hell, I don’t!” Harry said in a rage, “Just stay the fuck away from me,” the angry teen said, roughly pushing the Alpha off him before storming off towards his tree. Fenrir growled, rubbing his chest where his little mate had yet again hit him. He half admired the guts it took to do it but Harry was going to have to stop literally pushing him away or he was going to seriously lose his temper.

 

Reaching the familiar tree trunk Harry slammed his fist into it in a rage; finding, with frustration, that it didn’t hurt at all; he sunk down to the floor feeling extremely sorry for himself. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest when someone sat down beside him and he turned to see that it was Clayton looking a little worse for wear.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said pathetically. He clenched and unclenched the injured fist willing himself to feel any form of pain, or discomfort, as blood oozed gently from the injured knuckles but he felt nothing.  

 

“Did you get what you needed?” Clayton asked, rubbing at his throat when his voice came out a bit gruff. Fenrir had quite a grip and, though Clay wouldn’t admit it even to Harry, he had been genuinely frightened for a moment there. It would have been disturbingly easy for Fenrir to have just snapped his neck.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, giving his best friend a very worried look; he hated that yet again someone had gotten hurt for him. The whole point of the potion was to stop people getting hurt because of him.

 

“Then it was worth it,” Clay said, bumping his shoulder into Harry’s.

 

“I’m still sorry. You okay?” Harry asked, still looking at his friend with a worried expression.

 

“Yeah, fine, no harm done,” Clay assured him. “Okay fine, no permanent harm done,” he amended at Harry’s sceptical look.

 

“Thank you” Harry said, looking across the clearing at where Jenson and Damon appeared to be attempting to restore calm. However, Fenrir was nowhere in sight so he assumed that the Alpha had headed off into the woods to let off some steam. Harry was just glad that the large Alpha werewolf wasn’t letting off steam on Damon this time.

 

“For what?” Clay asked, looking at Harry with a confused frown.

 

“Keeping my secret,” Harry clarified.

 

Clay shrugged, he had promised, after all. “You have to tell them eventually, though,” he said as he took Harry’s injured hand in his own, staring at it. “Whatever you’re taking and for whatever reason, it means you don’t feel this and that isn’t a good thing.”

 

“I know,” Harry said; he could admit that he couldn’t go through this every time he needed more potion ingredients. He hadn’t even figured out how he was going to brew the damn thing yet.

 

“Did you mean it?” Clay asked suddenly, releasing Harry’s injured hand

 

Harry looked thoughtful, “Mean what?” he asked.

 

“That you’re only here because you don’t have another choice?”

 

Harry shrugged. “No, not really,” he said. “Sometimes... I guess,” he corrected himself, “but I don’t hate it here.” It felt important that Clay understood that. It wasn’t as though Harry thought of the territory as home yet, but he was starting to think that he might be able to in time. “I mean… you’re here,” he told his friend with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Clay said with a smile, throwing his arm around Harry. “You sleeping out here tonight or you coming over to the fire?”

 

“If it wasn’t so damn cold I’d stay out here,” Harry told him, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I don’t think Alpha bossy boots, over there, will let me sleep out here this close to the winter,” he said with mock grumpiness.

 

Clayton laughed a deep bellowing laugh at Harry’s nickname for Fenrir, “No, I don’t think he would and I just dare you to call him that to his face someday.” Clay and Harry both smiled at the mental image that conjured.

 

"Oh you're on!" Harry said with a wide grin on his face. He would get a huge thrill saying that to Fenrir’s face just to see if he could get away with it.

 

“He just wants to protect us, you know; after what happened to his last pack I can’t really blame him for being protective,” Clay explained.

 

“What happened to his last pack?” Harry asked; he hadn’t even known that there had been a previous pack.

 

“He went out hunting and came back to find them all slaughtered by wizards,” Clay said, shuddering with the concept of finding their current pack that way; it didn’t even bear thinking about. “My Dad told me that he was lucky not to have been there when it happened, he should have been.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, lost for words. “So that’s why he is the way he is, I thought it was all just a power trip.”

 

Again Clay laughed, thinking about how it sure was great to have Harry back in his life; his best friend never failed to make him feel better about things. “Power trip or not he’s just trying to look after us, it’s what Alpha’s do, the good ones anyway.” It was something that Clay liked about Fenrir; the werewolf loved his pack and he was a strong Alpha too.

 

“Thanks Clay,” Harry said with a smile to his friend; it turned out that even his and Fenrir’s explosive arguments were easier to stomach when Clay was at his side.

 

“We’ll think nothing more of it,” Clay agreed, “if you let Callie take a look at your hand,” he added with a smirk at his stubborn friend, knowing that Harry would never have gone to her on his own.

 

“Fine,” Harry agreed reluctantly, “I’ll let Callie look at my hand.”

 

“Good,” Clay said, as they leaned back against the tree and watched the rest of the pack going about their business in the clearing, all of them still looking a little nervous. Damon was looking over to where Harry and Clay were talking, checking that they were both still there and hadn’t made another run for it.

 

FGHP

 

“NO!” Sirius yelled as he followed Remus through the halls of Grimmauld Place.

 

“Dumbledore needs me there, he has asked me specifically to come and help him at the school,” Remus told him, not turning to look at his agitated lover as he kept walking. He didn’t want to see the anger etched upon that once handsome face, which had been marred, irreversibly, during Sirius’ years in the wizarding prison of Azkaban.

 

“NO!” Sirius shouted again, “I don’t care if Merlin himself asked you!” he said like a petulant child, and Remus thought he heard him actually stamp his foot in his rage, but didn’t turn around to confirm it. He didn’t want to think of his lover, a grown man, acting like a four year old throwing a tantrum.

 

“Sirius, I need to go to Hogwarts, so that I can be there for Harry,” Remus tried to explain, keeping his voice even and calm. Though he knew it was possible that his even temper would only infuriate his lover more, it often tended to happen, but he didn’t want a fight over things they couldn’t control.

 

He couldn’t do anything about the situation; Dumbledore had asked him to become a teacher at the school, starting in January. They needed someone there to keep an eye on Harry. The purpose of this, according to the headmaster, was to guide him on to the right path; as if Remus believed the motives of the elderly wizard to be that simple. But he did want to help Harry, on that much there was no debate and he would be damned if he let Sirius stand in the way of that.

 

It had been an awkward conversation to have with Dumbledore, who hadn’t been best pleased that Remus had withheld information from him. Somehow the headmaster had found out about Harry being a werewolf and challenged Remus on why he had hidden it. Of course, Remus had no choice at that point and had lied, telling the headmaster that he hadn’t know anything about it, but they both knew that there would have been no fooling his werewolf scenes; though if Albus didn’t trust him anymore he hadn’t shown any signs of it. Remus was sure that if he was no longer trusted then the headmaster wouldn’t have been permitted him to be anywhere near Harry when the boy came to Hogwarts; and clearly that was not the case.

 

“I want to be there for Harry too, we’ll both go,” Sirius pleaded in an annoyingly whiny voice.

 

Remus was getting awfully tired of Sirius having a one track mind. Even when they had sex now, his mind was clearly elsewhere; and the aftermath, when they should have been cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other, Sirius would instead be talking what their life would be like once Harry was with them. He seemed to be under the delusion that everything would be perfect, they’d be happier and that Harry would be their adoptive son. Remus just didn’t have the courage to burst that bubble and face the fallout of doing just that. He just couldn’t shatter the hopes of the man he loved, who seemed so certain that his dream would come true.

 

“Sirius…” Remus said, in a warning tone.

 

“You can’t leave ME!” Sirius said; he had believed that Remus would never allow them to be parted again and now here they were and he was planning to leave. It might be months before they could be together, months where Sirius would be alone with Snivellus, in the house of his hated ancestors and he couldn’t think of anything more loathsome. “Not HERE!”

 

“Sirius, stop it, I have to go so I can help Harry and you can’t come with me, however much I would like you to. It would only land you back in Azkaban, and neither of us want that,” Remus said finally turning to look his lover in the eyes, wanting to show him that he cared too much to let that happen. He only wanted to protect Sirius from ending up back in that place.

 

Sirius felt like he was going to lose his mind. The idea that his lover would get to go to Hogwarts and that Remus would have a chance to get to know Harry, it was almost too much for Sirius to handle and he had no clue how he would be able to stand being left alone with only Snivellus for company once more. Jealousy rose in him like a feral animal trying to claw its way out; the fact that Remus was going to get to know his Godson before him was sickening. It wasn’t fair, he hadn’t done what he was accused of and, even though he was no longer in Azkaban, he was still a prisoner. He couldn’t imagine how it could get worse than this.

 

 “I can stay hidden,” Sirius tried to plead, desperate to have Remus understand, for his lover to agree that he could come with him to Hogwarts.

 

“Sirius Orion Black! You couldn’t keep yourself hidden away for five minutes, let alone several months,” Remus said angrily, glaring at his lover harshly; he knew his friend far too well to believe that he could be resigned enough to stay hidden.

 

 

Sirius had been driving Remus to the point of distraction lately and Remus was honestly glad that he was going to have a viable reason for some time away from him. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Sirius, he really did but more frequently than not he would look at his lover and wonder what had happened to the man that he had fallen in love with. He still truly loved the man that stood before him but he wanted to get some space from him. They just weren’t the same people anymore, too much had happened, and it was only just beginning to dawn on Remus that perhaps he and Sirius just weren’t suited to one another anymore.

 

“I want to see Harry!” Sirius said heatedly, “I’d stay hidden for him!”

 

“Even if you did come with me you wouldn’t be able to see him,” Remus tried to reason with him.” You’d have less space and freedom than you do here. I realise this is frustrating-”

 

“FRUSTRATING!?” Sirius roared, “You have no idea!”

 

Remus sighed, he had known that this wouldn’t go well but he hadn’t expected his lover to take it this badly. Clearly his obsession with Harry ran deeper than Remus had dared to believe was possible. He was beginning to realise that, whatever the outcome, it wasn’t going to end well for Sirius, a thought that saddened Remus. They had been lovers for years, friends longer than that; they had been together through his lycanthropy; Sirius had become an animagus for him. He couldn’t understand how it had gone so terribly wrong for their love to become almost non-existent. All they had was sex and arguments; it was a sad existence to live. Remus couldn’t wait to get out of this place.

 

“Sirius …”

 

“No, don’t ‘Sirius’ me!” Sirius snapped, “You have no idea what it’s like being stuck here, not being able to leave! I HATE it!”

 

“And yet you seem to be able to find something to amuse yourself with, disappearing for hours on end, refusing to tell me where you’re going?” Remus said with a frown, “You can’t be that bored.”

 

Sirius seemed beyond words by this point and simply let out a roar of anger, turning on his heel and storming away. Remus just watched him go, not having the energy to stop him from leaving, nor to continue the argument. He knew that it was a bad sign when he didn’t even have enough passion inside of himself to fight for what they had. It was in that moment that he knew their relationship may not be worth the effort it would take to save it; not if he was the only one fighting for it.

 

Sirius desperately needed to vent because if he didn’t calm down soon he was going to say or do something to Remus that he would definitely regret later when he had had time to think properly. Snape on the other hand, he was an easy target, less of a person and more of a satisfying punching bag. Sirius could do lots of things to Snape without a single drop of remorse; everything was Snape’s fault anyway. One way or another it was all Snape’s fault.

 

FGHP

 

The last time Black had paid Severus a visit he had gotten tired of having to bend down to give him a proper punch to the stomach, and so he had righted the chair and propped the potions master back up on it. Severus wasn’t sure how long it had been since then, but at least he got to stare at a slightly different patch of faded peeling wallpaper as the last of the hope slowly drained from his mind.

 

He knew that time was passing because a small, terrified looking house elf wearing what appeared to be a pillow case would show up twice a day to ensure that he was nourished and his wounds, inflicted by Black, were tended to. If it wasn’t for this little creature then any number of the injuries could have become infected and killed him by now. Severus was almost beginning to wish that the house elf would cease in his care and just let him die, ending the pain.

 

For some time since early on in his imprisonment, he had been trying to focus his thoughts on gaining access to his mind magic, his body may have been enchanted to be out of his control but he wouldn’t surrender his mind without a fight. The idea to use Occlumency had come to him initially in the desperation to free himself from the all-consuming depression of Dumbledore’s uniquely masochistic spell but it had slowly dawned on him that he was not just a master of Occlumency, but also Legilimency as well. This was something that had given him a rare spark of hope.

 

Since then he had be praying that the unhinged prison guard that Black was, would come close enough and meet his eyes long enough that he might be able to steal a peek into the man’s head. Of course, this was frustratingly difficult when Severus was still unable to move his own eyes, let alone his head. It left him with no other alternative but to try and remain patient until Black made a mistake.

 

He had almost given up on that hope however, when Black stormed into the room and slammed the door; clearly the man was having a bad day, not that Severus could bring himself to feel even the tiniest pang of sympathy. He hated Black, always had, even before the man had ruined his life and chased his son, his Harry, away. He had, of course, heard the shouting and knew that the cause of the foul mood was another argument with Remus. Knowing that the two of them were still bickering gave Severus a small iota of joy, which he desperately clung to; any amount of happiness would allow him to recall some of the happy memories he had of Harry. It was those that kept him going, kept him fighting.

 

“Dumbledore has found Harry,” Black said with glee as he walked across the room, leaning down and looking Severus directly in the eye to see if he could see even a tiny reaction from this news.

 

It was exactly what Severus had been waiting for. He was so surprised that finally something had gone his way that he nearly forgot to act on this rare opportunity but he quickly tried to clear his mind as he focused on the cool grey eyes directly in front of him. Of course, the focus could only be mental, as he didn’t even have control of his vision, and Sirius was far too close to see clearly. He just had to hope that it worked because if the words that Black spoke were true, Dumbledore had his son, which meant that Harry was in terrible danger.

 

They had eye contact and that was what mattered, it was what he needed and with a sudden forced mental push, Severus broke through into his torturer’s mind. If he could have smiled then he would have done. That eye contact was enough for the potions master to get the all access pass into the insane man’s head. But he didn’t have the luxury of time to celebrate this small victory, nor to be gentle, not that he had the inclination. He didn’t care if Black knew that his mind was being pillaged, Severus was too desperate for information, to know what was happening to his son. He tore through Black’s mind without an iota of care or tenderness, ripping through memory after memory looking for what he wanted.

 

Images and thoughts of the argument that Black and Lupin just had flashed in front of him but it was too fast to gather much real information, though Severus was glad he had been right about the instability of their relationship; he didn’t care enough about either of the two men to dwell on the memory, nor the similar and related ones. He needed to know about something much more important, so he threw those particular memories to one side and kept going, frantic in his search knowing that he didn’t have much time left. It wouldn’t take long for Black, as stupid as he was, to realise what was going on and tear his gaze away.

 

Harry, he was looking for information on Harry; Severus desperately dug through Black’s head looking for any scrap of knowledge about the teenager. Sirius had said that Dumbledore had found Harry, which he didn’t want to be true; he wanted nothing more than to find that it was a lie, told to torment him further. It couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t be; Harry wasn’t that reckless. He searched desperately, tossing aside irrelevant thoughts, for any sign that this was a lie. Everything he had done, and suffered through willingly, just so that he could keep Harry safe. His son couldn’t have fallen into the hands of Dumbledore, he just couldn’t have.

    

_“He has no legal guardian now, and no one to tutor him in his magical education. He will be forced into attendance at Hogwarts come January. He wouldn’t dare refuse, not when we have something he will want.”_

 

Dumbledore had said that! Severus was starting to feel panic but surely Harry would know to stay away, the letter he’d written and given to the teenager had warned him about the headmaster. But it suddenly made so much sense when Severus realised that he was the bait. Dumbledore would manipulate Harry using the only father he had ever known. Severus understood that his son would never just abandon him and walk away no matter what the letter said. Harry may not have been reckless but when he cared about something or someone he would do anything to keep them safe.

 

_“Sirius, I need to go to Hogwarts, so that I can be there for Harry.”_

 

Remus was going to go to Hogwarts, Harry was going to Hogwarts. Severus wanted to scream his anger, his fear, and his frustration. He wanted to remind his son of all those lessons he had tried to give him about doing what he was told and not putting himself in danger, but, as he had feared, his son had more than a little of James and Lily’s Gryffindor nature in him.

 

“BASTARD!” Sirius bellowed suddenly as he finally managed to force the potions master from his mind, his fist crashing into the side of Severus’ head with alarming strength. “You see now though, don’t you?” Sirius taunted, putting a foot on the chair between Severus’ legs and kicking.

 

The chair toppled backwards with ease and Severus’ head collided with the floorboards. His head spun, and he likely had a concussion; for a moment he thought he would throw up and be left to choke to death, but Sirius’ kick to his shoulder rolled him, like a rag doll, onto his side and it seemed his body didn’t even have enough control left to act on a reflex like retching.

 

“Harry will come to Hogwarts, in January,” Sirius told him smugly, “and then he will learn the truth about you, the truth about James, the truth about himself and the truth about ME!” Sirius let out a barking laugh and kicked Severus once more in the side of the head before he was apparently done and took his leave.

 

 _Oh, Harry_ , Severus mentally sighed as the pain radiated through his skull, _I really hope you know what you are doing_.

  

He couldn’t help the slight twinge of hope that he felt when he realised that Harry might come looking for him, that he might get to see Harry at least one more time before his life was lost. It was something he thought he would never get to do again and the thought renewed his determination a little in spite of the spell upon him and the guilt the thought inspired. He knew that he shouldn’t wish for his own son to come and save him but just to see Harry one more time would be enough. Severus needed Harry to know that no matter what he had loved him and had done what he thought was the right thing in a bad situation. Snape just hoped that his precious son would be able to see that.

 

FGHP

 

The moment the clock struck midnight Harry started tossing and turning beside Clayton where he had fallen asleep close to the fire for warmth, the two of them curled up under a pile of hides and blankets. Fenrir was sitting up, watching contently over his resting pack when it started. He had lost his temper today and he had almost seriously hurt Clayton, one of his pups. He had been angry and he had needed them to know that it wasn’t okay for them to be running around recklessly, not with the added dangers that faced them now,however he did somewhat regret his harsh actions against the fifteen year old.

 

He had had his reasons to act the way he had. He didn’t want to take any chances, not when there were strange werewolves lurking around the edges of the territory that had so far been able to evade even the pack’s best trackers. And then there were the Aurors that wanted Harry too; Ministry witches and wizards that had targeted and killed his father, and now seemed to want to get their hands on Harry, for some unknown reason.

 

Fenrir had been worried about what could have happened to his little mate when he had run off, it was just too dangerous for any of them to be venturing out on their own, especially the young pups. He had specifically told them all to do everything in pairs, minimum, even bathing in the stream and fetching supplies from the cave. He didn’t want to risk any of their lives. If Harry had asked to go somewhere then he would have given his mate anything he wanted within reason. Regardless of all of his reasoning’s though he still felt guilty for hurting, and probably scaring, Clayton the way he had.

 

The Alpha was just glad that he had left the clearing to let off steam. He wouldn’t have been able to handle smelling Harry’s blood on top of his towering temper as well. Callie had come to him upon his return and timidly informed him that Harry had punched a tree in anger after the argument and damaged his hand. The reason she felt the need to inform him of this was that his werewolf healing hadn’t kicked in as fast as it should have done and she had had to bandage his hand up. Something else the Alpha could blame himself for; he hated to see the white bandage on Harry’s hand, knowing that it had been his temper that had made his mate hurt himself in such a way.

 

Fenrir had been watching Harry intently, sitting as close to him as he dared while the teenager slept. He had been somewhat lost in his own thoughts when Harry had started to thrash about in his sleep restlessly, though not waking. So as not to disturb the rest of the slumbering pack, Fenrir acted quickly, scooping the still sleeping Harry up and into his arms before carrying him away from the warmth of the fire but grabbing a few of the blankets along the way.

 

Clearly the young teenager was having a nightmare, though it really wasn’t surprising after everything that the boy had been through. Moving off to sit at the edge of the clearing, holding Harry close to his bare chest, he wrapped his mate up in the blankets to ensure that he remained warm. Fenrir could see signs of distress on the young teenager’s face and simply held him closer, hoping that the simple act of holding him, and even comforting him, would help to stave off the night terrors.

 

Harsh hissing noises were coming from Harry’s mouth, it sounded half like words though, and disjointed like those that people spoke in their sleep always were and between them were whimpers of pain that fell from the pup’s lips. Fenrir wished he could pull his little mate out of whatever it was that was distressing him so; it seemed to pain him, his face scrunching up as he strained against invisible bonds.

 

Suddenly Harry stopped his thrashing and tear soaked green eyes were wide open and peering up at him as he fought to find his breath, gasping for air as if it had been denied him. Fenrir expected the little werewolf to push him away, he wouldn’t even have been angry about it after the argument this afternoon. But instead, Fenrir watched in amazement as Harry buried his head into his Alpha’s chest, still crying but accepting the comfort of the large strong arms around him. The younger werewolf snuggled up more closely against his Alpha, small arms slipping around the strong, muscular waist.

 

The nightmare was almost the same as every year. He visited strange places where he was sure he had never been before; he saw things that he had no recollection of. First there was a lake in a dark, foreboding place and a locket being dropped into water. Next there was a room full of broken things, which towered up to the sky. The sudden blasts of green light accompanied by a woman’s scream were, as always, by far the worst. A house in a forest, mostly rubble where he knew a ring lay beneath the floorboards.

 

There was a beautiful golden cup in a room that was filled to the brim with sparkling treasure. That green light and screaming again, always screaming. In recent years there had also been a snake, that impossibly huge with bright yellow eyes that made him shiver in fear. The great snake scared him as much as the flashes of green light. He fought to remember what his Dad had told him when he was just a boy; that good things could sometimes be green too, but this green light was so malevolent and it scared him.

 

“Shush, little one,” Fenrir’s low, almost soft voice told him and that was the moment that Harry realised he was still crying. “It was a nightmare, you can sleep again now.” The Alpha’s arms tightened around him as Harry snuggled into the older werewolf, seeking warmth and comfort.

 

Harry was tired, but he didn’t want to sleep, he didn’t want to see those disjointed images of things he didn’t understand, not again. Not even his father had ever been able to explain them to him. He had been seeing variations of the same nightmare year after year since he could remember and always on Halloween. He knew it was the anniversary of his mother’s death and he hated the festivities surrounding the sacred magical date and could never bring himself to join in with the celebrations.

 

Fenrir brought up a large hand to stroke Harry’s thick raven hair, surprised that his little mate was so relaxed after the disastrous events of the afternoon but he was glad that he was being allowed this contact. It felt wonderful to have Harry willingly in his arms, accepting the affection he could show towards the younger boy. He ran his fingers through the soft black hair, enjoying the texture beneath his fingers and the scent that it emitted. He smelt clean, like soap, unlike most of his other pack members who didn’t bathe as frequently.

 

“I don’t want to sleep,” Harry mumbled from his place tucked under the Alpha’s arm. He found that he actually rather liked the feeling of the large domineering man around him, holding him close. Harry had seen him at his worst but there were brief moments that he saw Fenrir at his best and those were the moments he treasured, moments like these.  

 

“You have to sleep, little one,” Fenrir said kindly, still running his hands through the thick black hair.

 

“You won’t let me go?” Harry asked helplessly, looking up at his Alpha with large, pleading emerald eyes.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, nothing is going to happen to you,” Fenrir replied gruffly as he reaffirmed his hold on his little mate, who was practically shaking with the fear from his nightmare. He waited, without saying another word until Harry had fallen back to sleep before making a move to return to the fire where the two of them would be warmer.

 

“Is he alright?” Damon asked as Fenrir found a spot to settle close to the fire where he could ensure that his little mate would be warm.

 

The Alpha locked gazes with his Beta and nodded, “Nightmare,” he grunted, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the others who slept on, oblivious.

 

“Poor child, he hates this time of year,” Damon said softly as he watched his Alpha gently ensure that Harry was completely covered by the blankets and hides and remained slumbering deeply.

 

“Why?” Fenrir asked, curious and a little jealous that Damon knew his mate more than he did. Though he had to swiftly remind himself that it had been his decision to send Damon and Clay to watch over Harry rather than go himself. He had built an impressive territory here for them all and he couldn’t bring himself to regret that because they were safe here, even if it meant he didn't know his mate as well as he might like to.

 

“Halloween is the anniversary of his mother’s death,” Damon told him, “Clayton would always be desperate to go trick or treating but Harry would never go. Eventually Severus told me it was because his mother died on Halloween, it is another thing that ties him into being Harry Potter. The attack on Godrics Hollow happened then too.”

 

“You really think that he’s that supposedly dead boy?”

 

“I do, my Alpha,” Damon said, “Have you shown him the photograph I gave to you?”

 

Fenrir shook his head gently so not to disturb his mate, “I will before he has to go to that school,” he said; he hated the idea of his mate being at Hogwarts, away from where he could protect him. “He needs to know who he is before he leaves this pack.”

 

FGHP

 

After meeting Harry Prince, Potter, or whatever he was calling himself, in Hogsmeade, Draco felt a little bit more hopeful. The boy may have been a rather odd teenager, and a werewolf to boot, but Harry was still supposedly the saviour of the wizarding world, according to his mother. He could at least see that, with Dumbledore’s absences from the castle of late, the old coot might have actually been doing something of note, in finding and bringing the teen to the school. He was still sceptical, of course, and wasn’t about to place his trust in either of them. As such, his priority remained the cabinet.

 

He stood in the come-and-go room staring at it once more, glaring at the damn thing really. He had purchased a few items that he thought might help but he had been hoping to have the stupid thing fixed by now. Voldemort was always in a particularly foul mood this time of year. Narcissa had told him that Halloween was the time when he had first fallen, though Draco had worked out that it was also the night Severus had come to her with Harry in his arms. If there was any day where Tom Riddle was more likely to hurt his family, then it was tomorrow and that thought scared him more than he would ever admit to anyone.

 

The knowledge of this didn’t make being separated from the only family he cared about any easier. He just hoped that the Dark Lord’s frustrations were taken out on his sadistic and quite probably masochistic Aunt or one of the other Deatheaters, rather than on his mother and brother. He hadn’t received anymore correspondence from her since the letter and the photograph, which he treasured; he was greatly looking forward to the Christmas holidays when he would finally get to meet his little brother. Though next month he was going to convince the Carrow’s to allow him to visit home for the weekend, just so he could check on them and ensure that they were safe. He had no idea what he would do if they were not; he wasn’t exactly fixing this cabinet for nothing.

 

Draco was also dying to tell his mother all about meeting Harry and he was wise enough to know not to put anything like that in a letter, for fear that it would be intercepted and put them all in danger. One thing was for sure, in Draco’s mind, the whole situation wasn’t as hopeless as it had seemed yesterday. They actually had some hope, someone that might have what it would take to bring down Voldemort and his reign of terror; besides, he had a few new things to try with the cabinet.

 

FGHP

  

The morning of Halloween, Harry had woken up in Fenrir’s warm embrace, relishing in the heat that the other man gave off. The mornings were always the worst, when they had to drag themselves from under the hides and blankets, they had piled on top of themselves to starve off the winters chill through the night, and start their day.

 

Harry lingered beneath his blankets after waking, fending off the desperate need to empty his full bladder just so that he could enjoy the warmth and comfort of the Alpha’s arms around him as he snuggled against Fenrir. Harry’s fingers played loosely with the soft blonde curls on his chest, careful so as not to wake the older man. Harry loved the scent that surrounded Fenrir, musk and man was the only way he knew to describe it; he inhaled that now and felt completely content and at ease, even after the nightmares.

 

Harry could hear the others groaning, yawning and stretching as they began to rouse from sleep, Callie, as always the first to drag herself up and out from Jenson’s arms so to put water on to boil. Lukas wouldn’t get out of bed without a mug of his preferred tea. Some of the others needed coffee before they were functioning on a normal level too, so it was always a good start to ensure there was enough boiled water to go around.

 

He knew that it was time to get up but knowing what day it was made him want to bury deeper under the blankets and stay there, snuggled into Fenrir’s warm embrace. However the Alpha was beginning to stir, as the sounds of the rest of the pack moving around and grumbling about the cold met his ears. Closing his eyes Harry feigned sleep, trying desperately to ignore his aching bladder, desperate to stay in the warm embrace for a few moments longer.

 

Fenrir was ecstatic; he had woken and had found that his little mate, for the first time since he had come to the territory, had not risen before him and snuck off. Harry remained blissfully asleep in his arms, breathing softly and evenly. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having Harry so close to him, and Harry’s head buried into his chest. His freshly washed scent unique unto Harry and making the Alpha want to mark him, claiming him as his own. However he would refrain from that for the moment, not wanting to scare the poor child more. Something told the Alpha that today was not the day to be pushing Harry to try new things, like being claimed indefinitely as the mate to the Alpha wolf of their pack.

 

Fenrir normally would get up and start his day the moment he awoke, but he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity to hold Harry close, and he was quite sure that the slightest movement would rouse the sleeping werewolf in his arms. So it was a rather baffled, but amused, looking Callie who came over to him to offer him something to drink. Fenrir turned down the offer, not wanting to risk spilling something that hot over Harry, and definitely not willing to move until he really had to.

 

She gave the Alpha an understanding nod and headed off to waft a cup of tea under Lukas’ nose, hoping that it was the right kind; he was so particular when it came to his tea and getting the right one could make the difference of him being in a good mood or not for the rest of the day. Damon came over to Fenrir, and Harry, with his own cup of coffee, which he treated as if it were a life force and was the only thing that sustained him so early in the morning. He sat close to the Alpha’s head, putting a rolled up blanket under Fenrir’s head so they could talk more easily.

 

“At least he is getting some sleep,” Damon said, nodding towards the sleeping form of Harry and taking another sip of his steaming cup, savouring the bitter taste.

 

“He needs it,” Fenrir agreed, “I am just glad he will let me take care of him.”

 

“He would probably be more willing if you would just explain the situation to him,” Damon pointed out.

 

“It is not time,” Fenrir told him gruffly, with finality.

 

Harry focused on keeping his breathing steady and even, knowing how easy it would be to alert the Alpha to the fact that he was awake. He had just wanted to stay Fenrir’s arms a little longer, but now that the Alpha and Damon were talking about him he was more than a little curious. He knew that he shouldn’t have been listening in to such a personal conversation but he had been kept in the dark his entire life without even realising it. He wasn’t about to let that happen again.

“Harry will not appreciate having had this kept from him,” Damon warned him, with a nervous glance at the seemingly still sleeping teen.

 

“What do you suggest?” Fenrir asked, glancing down to check to see if his mate was still sleeping just as Damon had moments before. Both however seemed satisfied but Harry refused to let down his guard, focusing intently on keeping up the facade so he could listen a little more. If they had thought for a moment that he was awake they’d stop spilling their secrets and Harry was desperate to know more.

 

“I suggest we should have been honest with him from the start,” Damon said, making Fenrir growl deeply in irritation. “Okay, fine. I know that isn’t helpful. I’m just not entirely sure what to suggest really, but Harry is going to eventually find out that he is your mate. The others have already figured it out without being told. The only reason Harry hasn’t yet worked it out is that he doesn’t know how Packs work. Once he’s clued up on that there’ll be hell to pay.”

 

At the word mate Harry had almost tensed up. He forced himself to remain relaxed and still however, focusing on his breathing but his mind buzzed with this new information. He was Fenrir’s mate?! He didn’t know exactly what that meant but he knew enough to know that certain things would be expected, things that terrified the fifteen year old virgin. Harry knew that Callie and Jenson were a couple, were they mates? He assumed that they were but he wasn’t entirely sure what it meant between him and Fenrir. It took everything he had not to panic a little at the prospect.

 

“He isn’t going to find out, there will be hell to pay if someone tells him,” Fenrir said with a low warning growl.

 

“No one is going to tell him, Alpha.” Damon was certain that no-one would be that stupid, not even Clay or Micha who were prone to occasional acts of idiocy.

 

It had been obvious to them all, that Harry was clueless about Fenrir’s intentions and, given the Alpha’s temper, none of the pack were going to put themselves in that firing line. Especially not after what they had all witnessed happen to Clay the day before when he had helped Harry escape pack territory for less than hour.

 

“But maybe you should,” Damon suggested tentatively.

 

“You think he would like that?” Fenrir queried, turning his head a bit awkwardly to look at his beta.

 

“You telling him the truth?” Damon asked, “Probably. He is going to be pissed you didn’t tell him sooner though,” he added; it seemed important that the Alpha didn’t start expecting Harry to react well, because Damon was pretty certain that wasn’t going to happen. “Better he hears it from you, than by accident from one of the others, or by figuring it out himself; he’s a smart kid, it won’t take him long to realise you treat him differently to the others. Honestly, he’s probably figured that much out already, even if he doesn’t understand why.”

 

“He’s fifteen; he isn’t ready to know this. He’s still a pup,” Fenrir argued.

 

Harry wasn’t even meant to have joined the pack yet, the Alpha should have had until next summer before working these things out. It was never meant to be as difficult as this. He hadn’t expected Aurors to be searching for the teenager or for him to be summoned to Wizarding School. Fenrir hadn’t predicted any of that. However, what was important was that Harry was safe in the pack now and he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

It was taking all Harry’s willpower not to start ranting and raving at this point; he was tired of being told he was too young to know things, tired of being kept in the dark and he really hated being called a ‘pup’. That and he still really needed to pee, which was not making his sleeping act any easier to maintain.

 

“You’d be surprised at his maturity; the practical jokes aside, which I suspect are more Clayton’s influence,” the Beta told him. “He acts older than he is.” Damon had watched the boy grow from when he was a young boy and now that he was reaching adulthood Damon could hardly believe how well Harry took things in his stride. Of course he was still a teenager and teenagers weren’t perfect, and would always occasionally fuck up, but he was handling everything a damn sight better than most boys his age would have done considering.

 

The Alpha mulled this over for a minute, before making up his mind and answering, “He still isn’t ready.” It was the final word on the matter. Fenrir could see that Harry was, as Damon said, very mature for his age. It wasn’t just his lack of years that made Fenrir believe he wasn’t ready. Harry was already coping with too much, more than he should be. He didn’t need anything else to deal with right now.

 

“That’s up to you, my Alpha but…”

 

“He isn’t ready,” Fenrir insisted, interrupting his Beta. Damon nodded, the Alpha’s tone alone told him not to push the matter any further and he silenced himself, and his thoughts, by sipping at his coffee. “Will he not just be pleased to be able to build a family?” the Alpha questioned.

 

“You mean having pups?” Damon asked, mulling it over a little as Fenrir nodded. “Surely that won’t be happening for some time, like you said, he is just a pup himself,” the Beta queried, a little concerned. He was still only fifteen years old; Damon didn’t like to think of Harry pregnant with pups just yet.

 

“I have been building this pack for years, I’ll wait only long enough to know that it’s safe,” Fenrir said with a low growl. He didn’t like Damon concerning himself with what he and Harry did in regards to having a family, something the Alpha was desperate for.

 

“You still don’t think we’re safe here?” Damon asked, happy to have the chance to change the subject.

 

His parental concerns aside, it wasn’t his business when his Alpha had pups with his mate, even if that mate was practically a second son to him in many ways. He was however confident that Harry was strong minded enough to point blank refuse if he wasn’t ready. There might have been arguments but the Beta wolf knew the teenager well enough to know that he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want. Damon actually found himself glad for the first time that the pups were going to Hogwarts just to allow Harry a little more time to grow up before having his own family.

 

“Before the last full moon I would have thought that we were, but now with these stray wolves hanging around and the Aurors … I want to be careful, especially where Harry is concerned,” Fenrir said, looking down at his little mate once more, content in the knowledge that he slept on.

 

“I can understand that,” Damon said, “I know why you bit him, I can tell how unique he is from his scent. If there are stray wolves and they catch his scent, they’ll want him.” In truth he had known since he had first met Harry, and it was hardly a mystery to the rest of the pack. Harry was special, and they would protect him.

 

Harry could feel his stomach churning dangerously, Fenrir had been the one who had bitten him! It took all of his self-control not to expel the contents of his stomach, or his now painful bladder, then and there. His Dad had never been able to talk about the night that Harry was bitten and he had always figured that it had been a horrific accident; he didn’t know how to handle the knowledge that he’d been turned as a small baby because he smelt different, because Fenrir believed him to be special.

 

“Indeed,” Fenrir said. “He doesn’t need to know any of that either,” he added quickly.

 

Damon mentally sighed, all these secrets were bound to come back around and cause trouble, but there would be no talking with the Alpha now his mind was made up. “About being unique or you biting him?” he asked.

 

“Both,” Fenrir grunted, dreading to think how Harry would take the news about the identity of his werewolf sire; it might be preferable for him to remain ignorant to such a thing for the foreseeable future.

 

“There are more important things he needs to know first,” the Alpha pointed out, wanting to move away from the subject; he was fairly sure that most of the pack remained oblivious to who had bitten Harry, none of them had a sense of smell quite as attuned as Fenrir’s and he didn’t want to be overheard discussing it.

 

“Of course, do you know how you’re going to tell him yet?” Damon asked. “About his Dad I mean…”

 

It was getting seriously painful to hold onto the contents of his bladder but Harrycouldn’t regret it, not when all these secrets kept spilling from their mouths. At this point he would rather piss himself than miss his chance to hear what they had to say. Especially now that they had mentioned his Dad, he couldn’t think what they might know.

 

“No, not yet, soon, but not today,” Fenrir insisted. “He has enough to deal with today.”

 

“Agreed,” Damon said, sipping at his almost empty cup of coffee, “but I wouldn’t leave it too long Alpha,” he added, “he’s bound to find out one way or another, especially if he keeps disappearing off to meet people.”

 

“Has Clayton said anymore on that matter?” Fenrir questioned; he was still furious that both the pups continued to defy him in such a manner, but it was clear there was no changing their minds on the issue.

 

“No, my Alpha,” Damon said, his tone apologetic, “those two are as thick as thieves, they’ll take each other’s secrets to the grave”

 

“I’m not sure I approve of that Damon,” Fenrir said in almost a growl.

 

“I’m not sure I do either, my Alpha,” Damon said with a wry smile as he stood up to leave, having spotted his adoptive son making an appearance from the stream, along with Micha. No one was permitted to go anywhere alone with the threat of stray wolves lurking around. It was a precaution that Fenrir had insisted upon.

 

The smells of breakfast were starting to fill the clearing and so Fenrir got up carefully, with Harry still in his arms as he wanted his little mate to be awake enough to eat some breakfast. Seeing his opportunity, Harry opened his eyes and faked sleepiness as best he could, by stretching and yawning, forcing a smile onto his face.

 

“I need to pee,” Harry said, almost cringing when the Alpha chuckled.

 

Harry didn’t want to be anywhere near this man right now while he got his head around the things he had heard and he was glad when he was placed down on his own two feet, allowed to make a bid for the cover of the trees. He ensured that he stayed within eyesight of the clearing so that he wouldn’t be followed. Once there he would let himself think over all he had heard. Once he had relieved his now quite painful bladder, that is.


	11. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to run away with a catastrophic outcome.

Chapter Eleven – Uncharted Territory

 

Dumbledore was beyond frustrated, as he threw his copy of the Daily Prophet down on his desk. The front page showed a picture of a muggle town that had all but been burnt to the ground, the article detailed how it had been found with most of the residents slaughtered and the rest missing. Even during the first war things had not been this dangerous and the ministry seemed to barely be attempting to hide the atrocities from the muggle world; both wizarding and muggle communities alike were starting to panic.

 

He wanted to put an end to Tom’s vendetta against the world, he wished that he could finish it already, but he was sure he needed Harry for that. Even with the progress he had made on that front, it still felt a long way off; there would still be months of these attacks ahead. At least he was making some progress with the Horcruxes; the Fiendfyre imbued Sword of Gryffindor was highly effective at destroying the Gaunt Ring.

 

Dumbledore had a theory, that Tom would have split his soul into seven pieces; it was a magical number after all and he had no doubt that Tom had been highly aware of that. The headmaster remembered what a remarkable student Tom Riddle had always been; granted he had never trusted or particularly liked the boy, but Dumbledore wasn’t stupid enough to deny his talent.

 

It seemed a safe assumption that the teenage version of Tom that had walked out of the girl’s bathroom was the soul from one of the Horcruxes, that was the moment Dumbledore had really begun to understand what Dark Magic’s Tom had invoked. It was also why the headmaster had not wasted his time with a search for Ginny Weasley; undoubtedly it was her sacrifice that had allowed Tom Riddle to take a corporeal form once more. Wherever her body lay it was of no concern to him.

 

 

The Gaunt ring, which, he’d been shocked to discover was also the Resurrection Stone, had been another Horcrux and the confirmation Dumbledore had needed for what Tom had done; the way it had reacted when struck with the Fiendfyre sword was proof enough of what it had contained. It was also his first real clue as to what the other Horcruxes might be. He had suspected that Tom would use items of significance and the ring had given credit to that theory, not that he was much closer to identifying what the others would be; he had a few ideas though.

 

But there were simply too many possibilities to be certain of anything, and so the headmaster was choosing to focus on their locations rather than the objects themselves and on that front his progress was slightly more pleasing, though still painstakingly slow. It was the location of the original soul piece that was truly leaving Dumbledore baffled though, the piece that would have been left without form or body that Halloween night in Godric’s Hollow.

 

The thought that plagued his mind was that with Lily’s sacrifice for her child, would that have been enough for a part of Voldemort to be put into Harry as well? Albus was now almost certain that it would have been. If he was right in his assumptions then Harry Potter was the seventh horcrux and that meant the boy would have to die one way or another; whether he survived was of no concern as long as the part of Voldemort inside of him died it’s final death. He couldn’t wait until January, he felt like a child on the eve of Christmas at the prospect of the Potter boy coming to the school, being under his control. Werewolf or not it was a marvellous thing to have happen.

 

With all these things he knew now, he felt uncharacteristically foolish for having wasted his time with Neville Longbottom, but he would not dwell on that now that things were starting to look more favourable. He had only ever done what he believed best, and it was the rest of the wizarding world who were fools if they couldn’t see that. He was the great Albus Dumbledore, they should trust him.

 

And soon he would have another title to add to his list of commendations. He had the Resurrection Stone; he had had the Elder Wand for decades, ever since Grindelwald lost their legendary duel; and James Potter had all but handed him the Cloak of Invisibility on a plate. Of course, Remus Lupin had borrowed the last of the three, but Dumbledore would fetch it from him soon and then he would be the Master of Death. He would live a long time yet; long enough to appreciate the world he was going to have saved; long enough that the world would learn to love him, like they should, once more.

 

FGHP

 

Halloween passed with no significance or celebration. Harry took the opportunity to distance himself from the rest of the pack, his mind a buzz with new information.  No one bothered him the entire day; the reason for his morose mood had quickly spread throughout the pack and they all respected that he needed space. It would have been almost the perfect excuse to be alone with his thoughts, if it hadn’t been the anniversary of his mother’s untimely demise.

 

 

Harry just couldn’t wrap his head around everything that he’d heard. Secret after secret had been spilt by Damon and Fenrir and it made everything spin. He was the mate of Fenrir Greyback, Alpha wolf to their pack. The same man who had bitten and turned him into a Werewolf before he had even reached his second birthday. To top it all off he was apparently special, something to do with his scent made him that way. Something that Harry just couldn’t comprehend. Plus they knew something about his Dad that they weren’t sharing, and that enraged Harry further. He deserved to know, he needed to know, it was the whole reason he was going to Hogwarts, to find answers.

 

 

He was sat with his back against his favourite tree, once again curled up in a little ball, arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting upon his knees. He could hear the pack in the clearing only a few metres away, he could have seen them too if he had cared enough to turn his head. The werewolves that he had eaten, slept and bonded with over the two months that he had been here, had wormed their way into his heart. In a way even Fenrir had but the revelation from this morning had left Harry reeling.

 

 

He could hear Jenson picking yet another argument with Micha, this time about why his favourite shirt had mysteriously gained a gaping hole in the back of it. Of course Micha was feigning ignorance on the matter. Harry could clearly hear Clayton sniggering in the background, quite obviously having had something to do with it. He didn’t need to look over to know that Callie would be by the fire, preparing their next meal. She never strayed far, though Harry suspected it had just as much to do with starving off the cold from her too thin frame. He also knew that Romy would be curled up near her adoptive mother, reading or chatting to Lukas, who would be nursing a cup of tea.

 

 

Fenrir on the other hand liked to survey his pack; keep a protective eye on everyone Clay called it. Though, when he wasn’t watching everyone, he was usually chopping firewood. This was an activity that Harry loved to observe, largely because the Alpha always took off his well-worn leather jacket to do it. His chest muscles would ripple deliciously with each movement, the sweat dripping from him as he worked. Today however, the thought of watching him with such captivated awe made Harry feel sick to the stomach.

 

 

In fact staying in pack territory for another night seemed unbearable. Harry knew that he would be having another nightmare tonight, it was always the same on Halloween, there was no escaping it. And if he stayed, then he would no doubt end up in the arms of the Alpha again. Last night it had been blissfully peaceful knowing that he had a big strong wolf to protect and watch over him as he slept, now however that thought made him slightly queasy.

 

 

 To be in the arms of the man who had bitten him and turned him into a werewolf, to think that he was that man’s mate was all too much. He needed to be able to process the information he now had and being in close proximity with Fenrir wasn’t about to allow him to do that.

 

 

When Lukas brought him a cup of tea shortly before lunch, which apparently was of the Earl Grey variety, Harry was already beginning to formulate a plan. He accepted the mug of steaming liquid without a word, giving only a small nod of thanks. Taking the hint, Lukas left him alone again, without saying anything, but not before giving him a sad smile.

 

 

Fenrir attempted to bring him lunch a little later but Harry left it untouched, not feeling up to eating. He had drank the tea however and that was enough for him. Fenrir clearly did not agree, however the Alpha couldn’t raise any form of reaction from Harry, not even when he was challenged. The young werewolf just sat and said nothing, unmoving.

 

 

“This is the first Halloween I’ve ever seen him,” Damon told Fenrir. “When we were living in Ingleton, Harry never left the house. He wouldn’t even talk to Severus, let alone anyone else on this day. Clay would beg and plead for Harry to come trick or treating but he never would.” The Alpha was sat near the fire, watching his mate with concern when the Beta wolf had come to sit beside him.

 

 

“I wouldn’t worry so much if he would just eat something. He’s so small for his age!” Fenrir growled irritably. He could see the plate of untouched food exactly where he’d left it an hour before. There was something niggling the Alpha, he felt as if something wasn’t right and it stretched from more than just the anniversary of Harry’s mother’s death.

 

 

“I wouldn’t worry,” Damon said trying to sound reassuring. “In all the time I’ve known him, he’s never been much of an eater. He’s a strong kid, he has to be for everything that’s happened. He’ll be okay.” Fenrir grunted in response. He knew that about Harry, the strength and resilience shone out of the boy but that didn’t mean Fenrir liked it when his mate withdrew into himself like this and refused to speak to anyone.

 

Fenrir attempted to feed him dinner, which was every bit as successful as lunch had been, only making the Alpha more irritable. Harry however remained stubbornly silent, lost in his thoughts as he plotted and schemed. His backpack was packed, ready to go, he hadn’t spread out, he hadn’t made himself at home here. He knew that he couldn’t make his move until everyone was asleep, he wasn’t stupid. Harry knew they’d try to stop him if he tried to just walk out now and they would want an explanation. He didn’t want to go into the fact he had overheard Damon and Fenrir’s conversation this morning.

 

He would instead wait until everyone was asleep before making his getaway. Clayton came to see him as the others were preparing themselves to settle down for the night. His best friend flopped down beside him and gave him a small nudge that caused Harry to turn and look at him with sad emerald eyes.

 

“You coming over?” Clay asked.

 

Harry shook his head, “Later,” he said, his voice quite as he resumed staring off into space.

 

“Want a blanket?”

 

 

Harry smiled at him, “Please,” he responded and Clay nodded.

 

Clayton went and fetched a blanket, on the way receiving a curious stare from Damon. Fenrir however stopped him before the young wolf could return to Harry, asking him what he was doing. The Alpha wanted Harry closer to the fire where he’d be warm even if the two of them didn’t sleep curled up with each other again. He wouldn’t have Harry freezing on his own through the night.

  


“He’s not ready to come to bed yet, Alpha. I asked him if he wanted a blanket and he said yes,” Clayton told Fenrir, who didn’t look happy at all.

 

 

Fenrir snatched the blanket from Clay’s hands and strode purposefully over to his mate. Crouching down the Alpha draped the cloth around the younger werewolf who seemed to stiffen at the proximity between them.

 

“Don’t stay out here all night,” Fenrir said stiffly, not knowing what he had done to make Harry tense up around him. “You’ll freeze!”

 

“Okay,” Harry returned, his voice soft, almost distant. Fenrir stared at him expectantly for a moment longer but it was clear that Harry had no intention of saying anything more and so, not knowing what else to say, Fenrir got to his feet and walked back to the rest of the pack.

 

Harry drew the blanket tightly around his shoulders and inhaling the scent of the Alpha that lingered on it; even that brought up such conflicting feelings of comfort and betrayal. He had to get out of here for a while, he had to get his head on straight. He couldn’t be around the handsome, bad tempered and highly infuriating man.

 

As the evening grew later, Harry felt his eyelids start to droop as he waited for the others to fall asleep. He shrugged off his blanket and allowed the cool air to rush to greet him, jolting him awake with the shock of it. He had spent weeks memorizing the snores of the others and he found himself glad of this knowledge now. He knew exactly when each pack member had fallen into a deep sleep. The last to doze off was, of course, Fenrir but Harry hadn’t expected anything else.

 

Even when Harry was certain that they were all asleep he waited a little while longer, shivering with the chill in the late October air; it was starting to get colder, that was for sure. Once he was certain that he wouldn’t be caught, Harry quietly and carefully got to his feet. His body was stiff from sitting in the same position the whole day, he had to take a moment to stretch out his legs and wait for the pins and needles to pass; wincing and biting his lip to silence himself when he got a cramp in his thigh.

 

His stomach rumbled in protest at not having consumed anything more than a mug of Earl Grey tea all day but Harry ignored that. Food was not a priority right now, escaping pack territory without being caught was.

 

Taking his backpack in hand, throwing it over one shoulder he cast a final glance back toward the clearing. He missed them already but he needed to do this. He felt sorry for Clayton, whom he’d only just repaired his friendship with. Harry could always have asked him to come along but this was something he had to do alone and he would never let himself be the reason Clay was separated from his family. He just hoped his friend would understand.

 

Taking a deep breath, more to convince himself that this was a good idea than anything else, Harry set off. He walked purposefully away from the clearing, unknowing that he was not the only one who could feign sleep.

 

FGHP

 

The afterglow she sported following the torturing of so many muggles was beginning to fade. It had been so much fun while it had lasted, hearing their screams and drawing their blood from their pathetic bodies. Bellatrix Lestrange meandered through the corridors, trailing her fingers along the wall, following the swirls of the pretentious wallpaper the likes of which coated the walls of Malfoy Manor; she sighed with contentment at the memory of the beautiful violence that she had dealt out in the height of her PMS.

 

It was a darn sight better than being forced to acknowledge that yet again she had failed to conceive the Dark Lord’s child. That is what they both wanted and it seemed to be the one thing that she couldn’t give him. She had given him everything else, heart, mind, body and soul. None of it interested him and none of it really mattered, not when she couldn’t give him the heir he desired. She had never failed him before and she hated that she was doing so now.

 

He hated it too, she could tell. She could feel his eyes on her, questioning why she wasn’t yet impregnated and she knew that soon he would grow tired of her, become bored of her body and weary of her ineptitude. Her body bore too many scars, scars that he had given her. She kept them to please him but there were too many now, her body almost deformed and misshapen from them.

 

She hated that her sister had fulfilled her role of wife twice over, for Lucius Malfoy, and yet she couldn’t provide one boy for the all-powerful Dark Lord; surely he was more in need, more worthy of an heir than any other. Her jealousy ate at her, and she could barely stand to look at Lucius’ second son, even more so when it was so blatantly clear that the man cared not that the boy even existed. But Narcissa had her boy and despite her gripping that Lucius had not even laid eyes upon him, she still had completed her duty as his wife.

 

Bellatrix would not let this defeat her, she would provide for him, she would do anything for him. She understood why he raged at her, and beat her, and hurt her because it was what her failure had given her; she even enjoyed it… sometimes. And then there were those moments, when she wished for him to look at her and touch her with affection and gentleness, for him to love her in return; she knew he would if she could just bare him his heir. Then he would love her and protect her and treat her like the most loyal of all, like she always tried to be.

 

She felt tense, too tense; she pushed away from the wall and paused to think, a small sinister smirk slipping onto her lips. The Dark Lord wasn’t the only one who needed an outlet and Rodolphus was just so convenient. She would no longer let him desecrate her body just in case the wrong man were to impregnate her, which would be disastrous, of course, but he would bend to her will; she would see to that and maybe tonight would be the glorious night she would finally break him.

 

She let out a joyful cackle and turned, almost bounding along the hallway in anticipation. Oh, how he would bleed for her tonight. She would enjoy inflicting pain and misery on her pathetic excuse for a husband whom her parents had deemed worthy enough to marry her. Her little sister had the wealthy aristocratic and she had the bumbling buffoon. Though she detested the man, she forgave her parents, they couldn’t have known what higher purpose she would have; that she would truly belong to the greatest wizard to ever live; to the glorious Dark Lord.

 

FGHP

 

Until Harry was sure he was clear of pack territory he moved as gracefully through the forest as he could, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. On the off chance someone awoke and realised that he was missing sooner than he thought, Harry didn’t want to help them along by crashing through the undergrowth like a wildebeest.

 

He knew the exact moment that he stepped outside of pack territory, he felt himself pass through the wards but there was something else too, it smelt different. Even though his nose had been desensitised from the silver or the potion he could still smell the difference as to what was marked out by his Alpha and what wasn’t. He was now in uncharted territory.

 

Harry’s heart beat a little faster at this, he knew he would have to apparate soon but until he figured out where he wanted to go he would just keep walking and see where his feet led him. Walking helped him think and right now he was thinking that he had made a huge mistake. He needed time to clear his head that was for sure but he didn’t feel safe out here, on his own and outside of the territory that ensured his protection.

 

The sound of a twig snapping somewhere to his left made him freeze. He wasn’t the only one out here. His heart began to race uncontrollably, cursing his senses for not being what they should be. He prayed that it was just an animal, a non-wizard in origin animal that meant him no harm. Knowing his luck however he doubted it.

 

Tentatively Harry began to walk again, the wind picking up and making him shiver. He thought about the warmth of the fire and Fenrir’s willing embrace back in the clearing, which he had foolishly left behind in a moment of anger and uncertainty. It was his stubborn streak that kept him moving forward and not turning tail and running back home where he felt safe. He had started something and he would finish it.

 

A low gruff laugh caught his attention no more than a minute later. He knew the laugh of every one of his pack brothers and sisters. This laugh didn’t belong to anyone that he counted as his family. Oh how he wished he had stayed with them tonight and quashed the cowardly instinct to run away from his problems, rather than facing them head on like he should have done.

 

Whoever was out here, and Harry was now certain that it was a who and not a what, was playing with him, hunting him down and enjoying it. Picking up his pace but not allowing himself to break out into a full on run, Harry kept moving. A second harsher laugh met his ears, making his heart beat painfully faster as he realised a second person was now stalking him through the forest. Harry’s fear peaked, thinking of his father and how he had sacrificed his life and now Harry had foolishly put it at risk … again.

 

A third laugh from directly ahead of him now made him stall. Darkness surrounded him and he couldn’t see more than a metre in front of his nose. If someone was ahead of him he couldn’t see them. Harry felt as if they were surrounding him, coming at him from all sides. Unwilling to carry on into the path of certain danger he spun around on his heel and took off at a run, back towards the pack territory where he knew that he would be safe, not caring how much noise he made getting there as long as he survived.

 

Why had he left? How irresponsible did he have to be to waste his father's sacrifice so stupidly? He was stubborn, cowardly and unable to face his problems when presented with them and now he was going to pay the price for that. Each footfall thudded loudly upon the forest floor, his breathing raging wildly as he ran.

 

He was moving so hastily that he was barely watching where he was going or where his feet were landing. It was so dark that it was difficult to predict any obstacles that might be ahead of him and his feet caught and landed on several large roots, nearly tripping him, but he managed to keep upright and moving. Though, if the darkness of the night hadn’t blinded him, then his sheer panic would have done as he heard footfalls behind him, chasing him down, and by the sound of it there were more than just three people in pursuit of him.

 

His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his breath coming in harsh gasps. He chanced a look over his shoulder, but couldn’t see anything. He nearly stumbled again on the uneven ground but then a broken branch that jutted out precariously from a tree caught him hard by the shoulder, slamming into him and making him tumble. His palms connected with the soft cold ground beneath him but he didn’t pause long enough to even catch his breath before pushing himself up and kept running. He didn’t feel any pain in his shoulder but the scent of blood told him that he had done himself some form of injury regardless of if he could feel the pain of it.

 

Harry wasn’t sure he was even running in the right direction, he just knew that he had to keep going. His pursuers were still behind him, he could hear them crashing gracelessly through the undergrowth not far behind. The stumble had cost him any lead he might have had and he cursed himself for being so clumsy.

 

He kept waiting for the moment he would feel himself cross through the wards, searching for the familiar scent of their claimed territory with his nose, sure that he couldn’t be far, praying that he was close, that he would make it before he was caught. He was so sure he hadn’t come this far from the boundaries, it was taking too long and he felt more than a little hysterical. His mind cried out for his Alpha, desperate for his protection. Cried out for his mate, he suddenly realised, but he didn’t have time to think on the strangeness of that thought before someone dropped from a tree directly into his path.

 

Harry let out a shrill cry of surprise at the sight of the large, fierce looking male in front of him. The sudden appearance forced him to stop and fall backwards onto his arse with a thud as the unknown man let out a false laugh that somehow showed far too many yellowed teeth. Harry did his best to turn around and scramble to get to his feet, his fingers clawing at the cold mud as they tried to get purchase to push off from so that he might keep running.

 

Managing to get back up, he turned slightly to his right and kept his feet moving. He needed to get away but to his horror Harry saw a second male now step into his path, grinning at him manically. This one smaller than the first, but still imposing and just as terrifying to the small werewolf, who was nowhere near as large or bulky as any of his other pack brothers and significantly smaller than these men as well.

 

He let out a pitiful whimper of fear, exhaustion and frustration, as he turned to try and run in a different direction once more, but he had barely gotten anywhere before he barrelled directly into a large chest of a third man and went flying back down to the ground. This time he was too tired and too hungry to consider getting up again. He was caught, there was nothing he could do against the larger werewolves as they closed in on him, all five of them.

 

“Looky here what we caught, Dean,” one of the wolves mocked. Harry looked to him when he spoke, taking in the mass of dark blond hair and large frame.

 

“A feisty little submissive wolf by the looks of it,” the wolf clearly called Dean responded. Turning towards him now in his panic and not liking the look of this wolf. He seemed to be harsher than the others, his presence domineering but he wasn’t the Alpha of this pack, Harry could tell that much.

 

Harry’s eyes flicking between all five of the men, taking in their unkempt appearances and trying to figure out which one of them was the Alpha wolf. If Harry had thought that his pack brother’s standards of personal hygiene were bad, they had nothing on this lot who looked as if they hadn’t washed in months, their clothes were caked in dirt and grime, what he could see of their skin was in no better condition.

 

“And all mine,” the largest of the five werewolves said, clearly this was the Alpha of the group. The predatory tone in his voice made Harry scramble away from him as the large man took a step forward, coming towards him clearly with the intent to take hold of him. Harry could clearly see the dark, almost black eyes bearing down upon him, his hair was either dark brown or black also but Harry couldn’t tell in the poor light.

 

“Ah, Gideon, that’s no fair, you gotta share him, he looks scrumptious,” grumbled one of the others, who was mostly hidden. Harry didn’t turn to see who had spoken this time, he wouldn’t take his eyes off the Alpha.

 

“Bet he is a screamer too,” another one said, a wide, mad grin on his face as he stepped out from the darkness of the trees.

 

Harry kept his eyes focused on the Alpha, knowing that this man was the biggest threat, the others would do nothing unless their Alpha gave them the orders to do it. He kept his gaze focused on the almost black, eyes of Gideon.

 

“He’s a cocky thing,” Gideon said appreciatively. “He won’t look away, almost as if he’s challenging me.” With this he left out a harsh laugh as if such a thing was ludicrous to even consider, though judging by the size difference between them it probably was. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you little sub.”

 

“What do you think he’s doing out here instead of in his territory?” the smallest of the five wolves asked curiously. Harry risked a cursory glance towards him, taking in the auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He wanted to remember these faces so that if he made it out of here alive he wouldn’t fall foul of them again.

 

“Shut up Jack! What the fuck does it matter?” Dean snapped viciously at his pack mate.

 

“Russ, Roderic, move aside, let’s see how fast our little sub can run,” Gideon said with a malicious smirk. Harry didn’t move, not even when the two large wolves with dark blond hair, Russ and Roderic did as they were told. He was beyond exhausted, his energy spent. He had no interest in playing their games when he knew he had no chance of actually getting away from them. He wouldn’t reduce himself to being a source of amusement to these werewolves, he was stronger than that, he was done running away from his problems. It was time to stand and fight, or in this case, cower on his arse but he wouldn’t run.

 

Gideon however wasn’t the kind of man that took lightly to anyone going against his wishes. Harry found himself roughly grabbed by this hair and pulled viciously to his feet, a shallow scream escaping from his lips, not from pain but from the shock of the sudden movement. Harry was thrown rather callously toward the space Russ and Roderic had vacated. He didn’t care what they did to him he wouldn’t run.

 

Harry hit the floor again, this time unable to bring his hands up to brace himself in time and his head hitting the ground first. He was thankful that he couldn’t feel any pain right now because he knew that it was bound to have hurt like hell otherwise. Using the last of his strength, Harry clawed his way over to the base of a tree where he cowered, trying to make himself as small as possible. The other werewolves just laughed at him.

 

“That’s not going to save you, little sub,” Roderic mocked, stepping forward, Russ not far behind, the two of them looked so similar they must have been related but even as that fact registered in Harry’s mind he disregarded it, knowing that wasn’t going to help him. The two of them grabbed one of Harry’s arms each, forcibly picking him up and holding him to the tree. Harry struggled valiantly despite his exhaustion and hunger as Gideon came forward, a smug look on his face.

 

“Should have run when you had the chance,” Dean taunted from just behind his Alpha. The only one of them who stood further back and away from the action without saying a word was auburn haired, Jack, clearly the weak link in the group, the omega wolf.

 

“Please,” Harry said in a panic, “Let me go,” he pleaded making them all laugh at him once again. He had never known anyone to be so cruel, so callous.

 

Gideon cupped his hand round Harry’s cheek, grinning at him as he drew closer so that Harry could feel the heat of his breath against his cool skin. He stank of rotting meat, it was enough to turn Harry’s stomach. The young wolf almost threw up as the Alpha licked his jaw line, Harry scrunched up his face, turning his head to try and get away. However Gideon’s hand forced him to remain still, with the help of Russ and Roderic who had a fierce grip on his arms that had been twisted around the trunk of the tree, almost uncomfortably so.

 

He could smell this vulgar Alpha’s scent all around him and it made him nauseous, it made him want to cry out for Fenrir, missing the musky scent of man, not realising exactly how much he had liked the way Fenrir smelt until being confronted with this monstrosity of an Alpha wolf. It suddenly didn’t matter who had bitten him or why, Harry just wanted to go back to his pack where he would be safe. But it was too late to think like that now, he should have realised before he had decided to run.

 

“There will be no mistaking who you belong to,” Gideon growled at him, pressing his large form against Harry’s trembling and much smaller body. “I will claim you, bitch. You pretty little sub. It will be such a shame to ruin your face if you are too stupid to do as you’re told.”

 

“Stay still,” Russ snapped, pulling hard on Harry’s arm, as Dean and Jack came forward to grab his legs, holding him even more firmly in place.

 

“I would say this isn’t going to hurt…” Roderic told him smugly, “but that would be lying. This is going to be pure agony that will never let you forget your place.”

 

Harry pulled at his arms and legs, desperate to get free. He even tried to lunge forward in a vain attempt to bite one of them; but that just seemed to amuse them. He knew he was little more than a play toy to them. His stomach lurched again when he thought back to the conversation he had overheard the previous morning. He was unique and they could probably smell that all over him.

 

The Alpha threaded the fingers of his left hand through Harry’s hair and easily put a stop to his attempts to bite the others, tilting Harry’s head so their eyes met. His right hand keeping a firm grip on his blade as he ran it up the little submissive wolfs leg, splitting the skin beneath as easily as the denim that covered it. He could smell it in the air, the sweet, sweet scent of the submissive boy’s blood and… oh that was just too priceless, the little sub had pissed himself in fear. Gideon smirked in victory as he kept the tip of blade near the top of the terrified werewolf’s thigh.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Harry whimpered in terror.

 

“He’s going to slice you good,” Jack told him with a cackling laugh; his bright blue eyes wide as he watched the events unfold like a mesmerising show. “He is going to chop off all those extra bits a bitch like you will never need.”

 

“I… what do you…? I don’t…” Harry stumbled over the words. The combination of the disgusting little werewolf’s words and the horrifying position of the gross Alpha’s blade making the realisation crash down upon him. Surely he wouldn’t cut him…there? Harry however was starting to realise that there were some people in the world that were just plain evil and those were the kind of people that had him pinned to a tree with a knife in his groin.

 

“Shut it, Jack, or you’ll be next,” Russ warned.

 

Harry pulled futilely against the grip that the werewolves had on him, knowing he had to do anything to get away, he couldn’t let them cut him like that. Even if Fenrir did come find him, Harry wasn’t sure his Alpha would still want him cut and damaged, and probably used; a sickening thought that would have made him throw up, if he had anything in his stomach to lose.

 

“I suggest you don’t move, little sub,” Gideon said in a mockingly sweet voice, “I wouldn’t want to cut the wrong bit and have you bleed yourself to death. What a waste that would be.”

 

“ALPHA! FENRIR!” Harry screamed hysterically through the tears he didn’t remember starting to cry. He had never been so terrified in his life. “Alph…..!” He was cut off as a filthy hand was forced over his mouth but that didn’t stop him; his muffled cries echoing through the night air. He had no idea how far he was from the clearing or the pack, but he prayed it was enough. He had to believe his mate would come.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir had got up to follow the moment he had realised that Harry was trying to run away again. He had known in his gut that something wasn’t right with his mate and as usual his instincts were right on target. He wasn’t sure what had happened to make the boy want to run this time but he was damned well going to find out but not before dragging his sorry arse back to the clearing where he would be safe. If he had to tie Harry to a tree to make him stay put for the night then that was what he would do.

 

He should have just gone after Harry but he had hesitated, looking around at his sleeping pack, he knew that there were dangers lurking in the forest, including some stray werewolves that seemed content to skirt their territory for the moment. He wasn’t stupid enough to take off on his own after Harry when he didn’t know how many of strays there were. If he ran into trouble then he might need back up.

 

Shaking Jenson awake, careful not to disturb Callie or Romy who were deeply asleep, curled up next to him, he motioned that they were going. Without question or hesitation Jenson pulled on his shoes as Fenrir moved to Damon. His beta blinked sleepily, confused as to what was going on, untangling himself from his son who lay sleeping beside him. Once the two of them were up and wake, which thankfully didn’t take long, he began to explain.

 

“Harry’s gone,” Fenrir told them, “Jenson and I will go after him. Damon, stay awake and stay alert, I have a bad feeling about this.” Without another word the two of them were off, Damon watching after them with concern, unable to comprehend why Harry had decided to run again.

 

“Clayton!” Damon said, shaking his son awake.

 

“What is it, Dad?” The young wolf grumbled, rubbing his eyes and groaning when he realised that it was still dark, unable to understand why he was being woken up.

 

“It’s Harry,” Damon said and instantly Clay was wide awake and alert, looking around the clearing for any sign of his friend. The absence of the Alpha, Harry and Jenson was glaringly obvious as he looked between the rest of the sleeping pack. “What’s wrong, where is he… Fenrir, Jenson?”

 

“Harry decided to run but we don’t know why,” Damon said quietly to his son, “I was hoping you might have some idea.”

 

“Might have something to do with whatever you were talking about this morning,” Clay said giving his dad a pointed stare, Damon just looking confused. “You didn’t think he was really asleep did you?”

 

“Shit,” Damon swore, grimacing as he recalled the conversation. If Harry had heard what they were saying then that explained why he had decided to run this time. It would have been a lot for a young boy to handle all in one go.

 

"So what were you talking about?" Clay asked curiously as he sat up, prepared to wait up for when the others all returned, hopefully with Harry; and hopefully unharmed too.

 

"Never you mind, Clayton," Damon said a little too harshly, causing Micha to stir beside them. It wouldn’t be long until the entire pack was awake at this rate.

 

"What's going on?" Micha grumbled sleepily, aware of the other wolves that were awake around him and finding it strange that they were all up at this hour.  

 

"Harry's gone, Fenrir and Jenson have gone after him," Damon explained, keeping his voice low so not to wake the others.

 

"Fuck, that boy needs to get his head checked, he was fine yesterday," Micha declared firmly, jumping to his feet and grabbing his shoes.

 

"Yeah well he might have been provoked this time" Damon explained. “Where are you going?"

 

"To help," Micha called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness as he headed quickly off towards to the edge of the territory. A feeling of heavy apprehension weighed down heavily on Damon as he watched Micha disappear into the forest. He knew the instant that he was gone that he should have tried to stop him from leaving but there was nothing he could do now.

 

"Can I go too, Dad?" Clayton asked desperately.

 

"Not a chance" Damon growled, protective of his only child. Now all they could do was wait. They would tend the fire and try not to wake Romy, Callie and Lukas as they awaited the return of the others anxiously.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir tore through the forest, Jenson hot on his heels. The Alpha was following the delicious scent of his young mate. However, shortly outside of pack territory the scent of the stray wolves mingled in with that of Harry and Fenrir knew that his little mate was in trouble. Not every Werewolf treated a submissive well.

 

Fenrir also knew, far too well, just how tempting Harry’s scent was; it was little short of a miracle that he had been able to resist claiming the young werewolf himself, and he didn’t trust any other werewolf to show the same restraint and patience. He cared enough to wait until the young boy was ready, no other would be so lenient. He had to find Harry and now; he was already cursing himself for hesitating long enough to have let Harry get out of the territory at all.

 

There were the usual sounds of the woodland around them, but all of it was drowned out by harsh deep breathing, leaves and twigs snapping and crackling underfoot and the blood he could hear pumping in his ears. He had never been so focused in all his life. Fenrir inhaled deeply and confirmed that Harry had travelled this way.

 

But then the scent of the young pup was failing, it made no sense. It was as though Harry had suddenly changed direction, almost as if something had frightened him, forcing him to change course. Shit, Fenrir cursed inwardly as he stopped for a fraction of a second and took a deep breath, trying to figure out which direction Harry had taken.

 

Jenson too was using his nose in an effort to seek out Harry, however it wasn’t the young ones scent that concerned him. It was the strays. They smelt familiar; and not in the way that brought back fond memories either. He had occasionally thought, though not said out loud for his own safety, that Fenrir was overly protective of Harry, and worried too much, but on this occasion he was terrified for the pup; he feared what state Harry might be in when they found him if they didn’t catch up with him soon.

 

A loud crashing to the rear of them had them on high alert. Someone was incoming and fast. Diving across the path of the unknown person, Fenrir slammed the intruder into the trunk of the tree, snarling dangerously. He bared his teeth in warning; every Alpha instinct he had piqued with the worry for his mate. He certainly wasn’t going to take any chance with letting the stray werewolves get an advantage over him. Such it was that he was half ready to tear into the werewolf he had pinned against the tree when the familiar scent registered in his brain. Realising that he was staring at a terrified looking Micha, he relaxed his painful grip on his pack member.

 

“What the fuck, Micha?” Fenrir bit out, letting the younger wolf down.  

 

Micha rubbed at his throat, looking apologetic; he really should have known better than to approach the enraged Alpha without warning, even as a member of his pack. “Damon told me that Harry had gone, I wanted to help,” he explained; he couldn’t let there be a scrap of doubt for his motivations, his life depended on it. Micha had no delusions; if the Alpha had to choose between Micha’s life and Harry’s, he was a dead man.

 

“We’re wasting time,” Jenson said, “He went this way.”

 

The three wolves took off in the direction Jenson had indicated without another word of debate, though the Alpha wasn’t happy about Micha’s sudden appearance. Of all of the werewolves from his pack that could have come chasing after them, Micha was not the one he would have wanted as he wasn’t as strong a fighter as some of the others. Fenrir, after taking a deep breath and confirming that Harry’s scent lay thick in the air, kept moving, staying in the lead. The Alpha was just hoping that they weren’t too late.

 

Jenson wasn’t sure if he had the breath to mention the fact that he recognised the scent of the strays, he wasn’t sure if it would matter or whether Fenrir would consider it useful information or not. The Alpha was focused solely on tracking down his young mate and that type of information might not have been deemed as important.

 

However, if it was the werewolves that Jenson thought that it was, then they were in trouble. It would mean that Voldemort supporters were sniffing around and no good ever came of that. Riddle was pure evil, Jenson had wanted nothing to do with him from the moment his old pack had joined with the madman. He hadn’t been like them. He hoped that it was them, in a way, because then he could kill each and every one of them for what they did to Romy.

 

They ran and just kept running without saying anything. Until shrill screams echoed throughout the forest that were so distinctly Harry that it made Fenrir throw back his head and howl as he heard his mate call out to him. The screams that ripped through the forest were agonising and full of fear and pain.

 

“ALPHA! FENRIR!”

 

At the sound of his voice the three of them picked up their pace, something that they hadn’t even believed possible, charging relentlessly towards where they had heard Harry’s distressed shout. He had sounded scared, in fact, damn near terrified might have been more appropriate way of describing it. This could mean only one thing, the strays had caught him and he was trapped. They were running out of time.

 

This thought rang through Fenrir’s mind along with every possibility about what they could be doing with his little mate every second that he wasn’t with him, protecting him as he should be. He caught the scent of Harry’s blood and roared as he, Jenson and Micha burst through the undergrowth to see little Harry pinned to a tree by four large, imposing wolves. A fifth, who was clearly another Alpha, held a knife to Harry’s groin where Fenrir could clearly see blood, wetting the denim of the torn jeans.

 

The three of them had made no attempt at stealth as they had tried to reach Harry with all the haste they could muster, and so it was no surprise to Fenrir when six pairs of eyes turned on him, glaring at him. The strays snarled, baring their teeth in warning.  

 

Fenrir barely had time to note the relief on Harry’s face at their sudden appearance as he pulled out a blade of his own. These stray werewolves had touched his mate; they had scared Harry, they had hurt him, and from the looks of things the strays had plans to hurt him a good deal more before they were done. All in all it didn’t bode well for the lives of the stray wolves, who were severely pissing him off.

 

“Fen …” Harry sobbed out quietly, desperately, the hands pinning him to the tree tightened. He yelped, more from the tugging and the pressure than anything else but he knew that it should have hurt, he could feel the skin stretching around his shoulders as they tightened their hold, pulling his arms back and further around the trunk of the tree. He could feel the bark of the tree digging into the flesh of his back, registering the sensation but again not feeling the sting of pain that should have been there.

 

“Let him go,” Fenrir growled, the call of his little mate sounding so hopeless and defeated making him angrier still. He didn’t think that it was possible to feel such rage but as he took in the sight of his mate, the stench of blood and urine filling the air, he wanted to kill them all, tearing them to pieces with his bare hands.

 

“Boys, make sure the little bitch doesn’t go anywhere, I’m not done with him yet,” the stray’s Alpha instructed, turning away from where Harry was still held firmly against the tree trunk.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Gideon,” Jenson said, his body tense, ready for the attack.  It had been a while since he had stood face to face with his old Alpha and the family reunion was not looking to be a happy one. He stood firmly just to one side of Fenrir, wanting no doubts about his loyalty; not that there would be given how he had left his former pack.

 

“Jenson,” Gideon said with a laugh, he’d always thought that his littlest brother would be dead, “you stubborn fool, you should have died like the little bint you stole away with.”

 

“She isn’t dead!” Jenson snarled.

 

“Romy?” Fenrir growled under his breath to Jenson, infuriated by the idea that this werewolf had not only dared attack Harry, but was also behind all the shit that had happened to another of his pack’s pups. Fenrir had never considered himself particularly intellectual, but it hadn’t taken much for him to figure out this was probably the pack that Jenson had run from, which meant that Gideon was Jenson’s older brother.

 

“Well, I’ll have to rectify that,” one of the wolves who was still manhandling Harry said. Fenrir growled lowly at the reminder that his mate was still very much terrified and suffering.

 

“I’ll kill you first, Dean,” Jenson snarled dangerously but Fenrir seemed determined to beat him to it. The Alpha wolf lunged at Gideon, but the one called Dean wasn’t just going to stand by and watch his own Alpha being attacked. Without pausing for thought, Dean released his grip on Harry’s leg, and he leapt forward, intercepted Fenrir, knocking him to the floor in a mass of flying limbs.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Russ said with a laugh, “you were always so pathetically weak, Jen, and looks like your new Alpha is as well. Letting him fight your battles for you, pathetic.”

 

Fenrir’s grip on his knife was strong and, it was with a well-placed blow that he managed to break Dean’s nose with the end of the handle. A strangled yelp sounded as blood began to spurt everywhere, however it didn’t stop the two of them as they continued to land blow after blow, hitting whatever they could reach.

 

“Enough,” Gideon roared, “The Dark Lord wants Greyback alive, kill the rest of them. The bitch is ours.”

 

“I’m not a BITCH!” Harry bellowed, swinging out with his recently freed leg and managing to kick the back of Gideon’s thigh. It wasn’t as though it would do much good, but after what the vulgar Alpha had planned to do to him, Harry needed to lash out in retaliation.

 

Fury flashing in his eyes, Gideon turned on Harry; if the submissive didn’t smell so damned amazing he would have slit his throat already just to save himself the trouble. Gideon opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment another body collided into him from the side, he hadn’t been expecting it and it through him off balance.

 

“Bastard!” Micha yelled as his fist collided with the side of Gideon’s face, both Russ and Roderic looked torn between maintaining their grip on the unruly sub and helping their Alpha fend off his attacker.

 

Jenson rushed forward, ready to fight the two strays that still maintained their grip on Harry, aiming to get the brothers Russ and Roderic away from the young pup, their grip on him looking painful. He didn’t want what happened to Romy be repeated. He wanted to kill them all for what they had done to his adoptive daughter.

 

 Jack just continued to help hold onto Harry, not being stupid enough to take on the werewolf coming towards him; Jenson was twice as large and twice as strong as the omega wolf and he wouldn’t have stood a chance. The submissive on the other hand was smaller and weaker, this didn’t happen often and Jack intended to take full advantage.

            

 

Harry, taking the opportunity granted to him by the numerous distractions, he swung his free foot at the smallest of the strays; the sound as Harry’s shoe collided with Jack’s head was slightly sickening, but he had to kick him thrice more before the omega werewolf would let go of his other leg.

 

Harry looked up from the barely conscious werewolf at his feet and went wide-eyed at the rather intimidating sight of Jenson with his hand around Russ’ throat. Roderic released Harry’s arm, which he had been holding, so that he could help his brother, but this foolishly gave Harry a free hand to swing at the back of Russ’ head.

 

And suddenly Harry found himself unrestrained and completely unsure what to do; so he started with an additional kick to the head for the disgusting little omega werewolf, Jack, knocking him out cold. Looking around in a panic he saw that Fenrir was still wrestling with Dean and Micha was not faring well in his fight with Gideon.

 

Making the decision to follow his head and not his heart Harry launched towards Gideon in a rage, knowing that if he didn’t intervene then Micha wasn’t going to make it. Gideon’s hands were wrapped around Micha’s throat and his pack brother was slowly turning purple as his air supply was cut off by the large, strong hands of the stray’s Alpha.

 

Harry was all too aware that he was no match for the large Alpha wolf but he wasn’t about to stand aside and do nothing while Micha lost his life because of him. Gideon seemed to be having far too much fun choking the life out of the smaller wolf. Harry threw himself onto Gideon’s back, punching, hitting, kicking and hair pulling, in fact doing anything and everything he could to get him to stop strangling Micha.

 

This was his fault, they were all here, fighting and bleeding because of him, just like what had happened to his Dad. He had decided to run rather than face his problems and this was the price, he should be the one to pay for it not them. The possibility that they wouldn’t all make it back to the rest of the pack was sickening. Harry wasn’t about to let any of them die because of his stupid mistake, not if he could help it.

 

Jenson’s grip had tightened around Russ’ throat but Roderic wasn’t about to let his brother go unaided. There were too many of the strays, without help the four of them were going to struggle to all make it out alive. Micha and Harry were not strong fighters like Jenson and Fenrir. The strays still had four strong members, making the odds unfortunately in the enemies’ favour.

 

Fenrir was furious, of course he had been angry the moment that he had realised Harry had run off again, however that was nothing compared to the rage he felt now. The fact that his little mate had now thrown himself into the fighting only made it worse, despite his relief that Harry was okay enough to do so. He still didn’t like the notion that the little submissive that was so small for his age was currently attacking an Alpha male over three times his size.

 

Roaring his anger he finally managed to plunge the blade of his knife deep into Dean’s right shoulder, incapacitating him and making Dean howl with pain as he tried to get away from Fenrir, his right arm now useless.

 

Kicking the now profusely bleeding werewolf out of the way, Fenrir thumped him in the temple, using the butt of the knife again, thankful when Dean fell to the ground and stopped moving. It didn’t matter whether he was dead or alive, what was important to Fenrir was that he could help his pack now and they all needed his help.

 

Jenson had been tackled to the ground, the brothers Russ and Roderic overwhelming him. Gideon had finally released his grip around Micha’s throat, unfortunately he was now making a grab for Harry. Fenrir, having incapacitated Dean, now had to decide who needed his help more, Harry and Micha or Jenson. It was an easy choice to make in his mind.

 

Hoping Jenson could hold his own for a few minutes, Fenrir, moved quickly over to Harry, Micha and the other Alpha. It took no effort at all to remove the protesting Harry from Gideon’s back, and he felt a spark of pride at how well his little mate had held his own, but now it was his turn. Placing Harry just behind him, to ensure he stayed out of the way Fenrir turned his attention to the other Alpha wolf.

 

He bore his weight down upon Gideon’s back, leaving him nowhere to go, Micha still pinned beneath him. Fenrir then wrapped his arms around the other Alpha wolf in a mockery of a hug; with swift precision Fenrir grabbed Gideon’s arm, which had been reaching for Micha’s throat once again, twisting it to allow for better access, then with a strong swing, brought his blade down on the other Alpha’s wrist. The blade slicing through the skin and muscle, clicking against the bone as it sliced through the flesh with a sickening sound.

  


An agonised and furious scream ripped through the forest and Micha was practically painted scarlet as Gideon’s now severed right hand fell away, the stump spurting blood, like something out of a horror film, Fenrir having cut it off at the wrist joint.

 

“Take Harry home!” Fenrir roared at a stunned Micha, as he pulled Gideon back off of his smaller pack member, “NOW!” he bellowed, shocking Micha into action as the other Alpha almost lost consciousness in Fenrir’s grasp. Gideon’s horrified eyes unable to look away from the bloody, dripping stump where his hand had once been.

 

“NO!” Harry screamed, trying to reach Fenrir as a blood soaked Micha picked up the younger wolf, predicting his protests, “Fenrir!” Harry called out, struggling against his pack brother, he wanted to be with his Alpha. “Micha please, we have to help him … them!” Fenrir had to hold himself back from running to his mate at the sound of his screams. He had to finish this before he could be with him. It took a lot of determination to hold himself back as Micha removed Harry from the scene of the fight.

 

“Sorry, little one, Alpha’s orders,” Micha told him with sympathy, he wanted to stay and make sure that nothing happened to Fenrir and Jenson too, but he had been a pack wolf his whole life, it didn’t occur to him not to obey such a clear, direct and important order from the Alpha male. He did however turn to make sure they were going to be okay and saw Fenrir charge towards Jenson who was still managing to fend off both Russ and Roderic single handed.

 

“But we can’t leave them!” Harry pleaded, tears in his eyes as he fought against the tight grip Micha had on him. He didn’t want to hurt his pack brother so his attempts to get away were not as determined as they could have been. He knew that he was too tired and too hungry to be much use but it felt awful being ordered away like a naughty child. All he wanted was to know that the Alpha, his mate, was going to survive this. He could have screamed out his frustration as he lost sight of them but instead, he let himself go numb and be led away.

 

“We aren’t fighters, pup,” Micha tried to explain, it really wasn’t their place to be fighting like this, particularly not as submissive wolves, though they could if the occasion called for it, like it had tonight. “They’ll be okay, let’s just go home.” He prayed it was the truth, but he knew that if Harry didn’t believe him then there would be no hope of getting the little werewolf out of there while still conscious. Micha didn’t want to have to do anything drastic and knock him out. He would feel terrible if he had to do something like that without being provoked into it.

 

Mutely Harry nodded, wanting nothing more than to be close to Fenrir, to smell his musky, manly scent and have him take away the memories of what had just happened by holding him close. He was finally accepting that the territory really was his home and the pack were now his family in the absence of his Dad. He was now terrified of the idea that, should Fenrir or Jenson fail to return to them alive, they might never be a whole pack again, and he hadn’t even minded being called a pup.

 

Micha still had to bodily carry Harry away from the blood splattered scene, and as Harry looked back the last thing he saw before they became too far away from the fight to see anything was Fenrir diving in to help Jenson, ripping Roderic away and throwing him quite forcefully into the trunk of a tree, a sickening crunch signalling that he’d broken bones upon impact.

 

FGHP

 

Damon looked up from his position at the fire where he had been lost in thought to see two of the missing four pack members stagger back into the clearing. Clay had dozed off into a light sleep as they awaited the arrival of the others, his head in his Dad’s lap. However at the sight of a blood splattered Micha carrying a dirty, cut up and bleeding Harry back into the clearing, without Fenrir or Jenson accompanying them, Damon had jumped up to his feet, knocking Clayton, quite abruptly, awake.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Damon demanded rather loudly as he took Harry from Micha, checking the young teenager over for injuries.

 

Harry cringed, he had never heard Damon swear before; it wasn’t nice to hear from the normally calm, collect man. Once content that the cut on Harry’s leg and the injury to his shoulder were mostly superficial and were already beginning to heal the Beta wolf turned back to Micha, “Where are Fenrir and Jenson?” he demanded as he began to check over the other wolf.

 

“Strays,” Micha said, trembling with shock, as he allowed Damon to check him over without complaint. “They had Harry.”

 

“Are you okay?” Clayton demanded as he came to join them, he pulled his best friend into a tight hug the second Damon had placed Harry back onto the ground. He was so relieved to see him back in pack territory shaken but alive, with only limited minor injuries.

 

“I think so,” Harry said a bit faintly, feeling as if he might topple over at any minute and if it hadn’t been for the adrenaline he probably would have done. For a very brief moment he debated asking Clayton to help him sneak away again, to try and get back to Fenrir and make sure he and Jenson were okay. However he thought better of it when he realised how weak he felt, practically swaying in place where he stood. He hadn’t eaten or had a proper night’s sleep, thanks to his nightmares, in a few days and now his body was beginning to shut down in protest.

 

“Good,” Clay said, pulling back and meeting Harry’s eyes, suddenly, and most unexpectedly, slapping him roughly over the back of the head, “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?” he demanded loudly.

 

Damon and Micha were quick to intervene, trying to get themselves between the two pups; it would hardly help matters if Fenrir came back to find that Clay had hit Harry, even if it was just a clip around the ear.

 

“What was that for?” Harry asked stupidly as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his best friend. Callie, Romy and Lukas were all starting to wake due to the shouting and the ruckus the rest of the group were now making. It was a good thing too, considering that Callie’s medical knowledge was going to be needed by the looks of Micha who was covered in blood.

 

“Enough, both of you,” Damon said pulling his son away, “You’re not helping, Clay!” The Beta then turned to Harry, “Go and clean up, you don’t need medical attention, you’re dirty and you stink.” Harry hesitated, not knowing what to think of these rather harsly spoken orders, he wanted to wait for Fenrir, nothing else mattered, he didn’t care how badly he stank or how dirty he was. “NOW!” Damon roared when Harry didn’t make any movement to do as he had been instructed. “Lukas, go with him, make sure he does as he’s told for once!”

 

Lukas nodded sleepily, wishing he could have had time to at least start the process of making a cup of tea, before putting a hand on Harry’s back and guided him towards the stream. Harry glanced back towards the clearing several times, but went with him with very little resistance, what Damon had said had hurt. Clearly when Fenrir was out of the picture Damon stood in as Alpha until he got back, he hadn’t known this before tonight. The beta wolf clearly took the position very seriously too.

 

“Is that blood yours?” Callie asked, coming over to inspect an increasingly distressed looking Micha, who shook his head, shock starting to sink in as he ran his hand over his already bruising neck where Gideon’s hands had attempted to choke the life from him and almost succeeded too. If it hadn’t have been for Harry he knew he wouldn’t be standing here now. Callie sat him down and wrapped a warm blanket around him, worried and fairly sure that Micha was going into shock as the adrenaline worked its way out of his system.

 

“Fenrir, he cut off his hand,” Micha said, not realising that his words made very little sense to those who had not witnessed the fight.

 

“Where are they?” Romy asked in a panic, thinking of her Dad. Callie was remaining remarkably calm, considering her mate wasn’t yet back; Romy on the other hand was frantic with worry.

 

“What do you mean Fenrir cut off his hand?” Damon asked confused.

 

“We were outnumbered, Fenrir told me to bring Harry home,” Micha said, struggling to breathe properly as the scrambled memories from the fight rushed through his brain and he struggled to make sense of them all. “The strays, they had an alpha, Fenrir cut of his hand because he tried to hurt Harry, he almost killed me.”

 

“You aren’t making any sense Micha, take a breath, calm down and explain it to us.” Damon said, taking a seat beside the distressed Wolf. He really looked a sight, his handsome face and light, sandy blond, hair covered in crimson.

 

Micha however never got a chance to explain anything further, instead he raised his hand and pointed towards the edge of the clearing. Everyone turned to look to see what he had seen. When Damon saw what Micha had spotted he was glad that he had ordered Harry away. The young pup wouldn’t have reacted well to the sight that greeted them now.

 

“Clayton!” Damon said hurriedly, turning his son’s attention quickly to him, “take Romy and go down to the stream! Keep Harry and Lukas there! If I hear one argument you’ll regret it, do you understand?!” he ordered; he couldn’t have the pups bear witness to this, especially not Harry. None of them needed to see this.

 

“Yes, Dad,” Clayton said, unable to not look at where Micha was pointing and that alone told him enough to know that this was no time for fun and games or childish grudges.

 

He put an arm round Romy’s shoulder quickly, his other hand up near her eyes to stop her from looking and started to guide her off in the direction Lukas and Harry had taken. When it was clear that Romy wasn’t going to even attempt to look he took his arm from her eyes and moved it to her waist to hurry her along. They were both determined to do as they were told, it was clear the last thing the adults needed right now was the pups causing trouble.

 

Not even waiting long enough for Clay and Romy to leave the clearing, Callie and Damon rushed forward, in a panic, to help Jenson, who was struggling to hold up the weight of an unconscious Fenrir in his arms. The pair of them were covered in blood and none of the pack had ever seen Fenrir in such a state; it was rare that anyone could manage to do more than inflict more than minor injuries on their Alpha but this, this was serious.

 

Micha tried valiantly to get to his feet and follow them, but was too shaken and hurt to manage it; that attempt to stand up was too much for his exhausted body and traumatised mind, and he collapsed in a heap on the ground close to the fire, unconscious.

 

Callie was in full healer mode as she took in the bruised and bloodied body of their Alpha. He had deep oozing gashes all down his bare chest and down to the soft flesh of his stomach, with blood seeping from them in vast quantities, spilling down his jeans and on to the ground. His innards were easily visible and on the verge of tumbling from the open wounds and on to the ground. Large bruises scattering his face and chest already starting to purple up and she was fairly sure his left arm was broken, as were likely several ribs.

 

She wasn’t sure where to start as her exhausted mate lay the Alpha down close to the fire, but she barked out orders to Damon to fetch what she needed to start healing them. Jenson was in no fit state to help anyone, but she didn’t have time to worry about the now unconscious Micha and so asked her mate to try to wake the younger wolf. She needed more hands and was almost ready to shout for the pups to come back and help. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that this is an awful ending to a chapter but BickyMonster and I might be persuaded to update with chapter twelve at the weekend if you're all super nice and leave lots of lovely comments for us. 
> 
> As always, don't forget to read the Fluffy Bits and let us know what you think of them too. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to read the notes at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 12 - Aftermath

 

Harry, Clay and Romy were down by the stream, their eyes safely kept from witnessing the horrors unfolding in the clearing; though Harry had likely already been exposed to far more than any pup should have been, after what had happened this evening. The others didn’t think too much about the pups as they rushed around taking care of the injured, they felt sure in the knowledge that the pups were being watched over by Lukas, who was probably the most level headed and sensible of them all. It allowed them to focus on their highest priority of desperately trying to heal their dying Alpha.

 

Jenson had lain Fenrir down close to the fire, in a hope to keep him warm while Callie did all she could to treat his severe injuries. There was blood everywhere, it seemed, and it was difficult to know where to start, but the men trusted Callie when she knelt down next to the Alpha and got to work. While it was worrying, in many ways, it was fortunate that the Alpha wolf was unconscious; no man, or werewolf, would have been able to handle the agony he would have undoubtedly felt had he been awake.

 

At his sister’s barked instruction Damon had run off at full speed to the cave to fetch their limited medical supplies. Shortly before he had brought Lukas into the pack, Fenrir had been into town to stock up on things that they might need, however, there was very little left and there certainly wasn’t enough or anything suitable to treat the serious nature of the injuries that the Alpha wolf had. This hadn’t been something that anyone had foreseen happening; they had thought that their territory was safe, at least safe enough that serious injuries such as this shouldn’t even have been on their minds.

 

Not waiting for Damon to return, Callie frantically used her wand to clean and then tear one of the nearby blankets into strips that would be large enough to bind the vast chest of Fenrir. Regular bandages wouldn’t even come close to being able to do the job properly. Jenson briefly tried to aid her as best as he could but he had his own injuries to contend with; he was sure that he had dislocated his shoulder in the scuffle with the two brothers, Russ and Roderic if the intense pain that repeatedly jolted through his arm was any guide, and it was only his concern for his Alpha that kept him from crying out in pain.

 

Jenson's whole body was littered from head to foot with small cuts and bruises, the possibility of a broken rib was also nagging at him, as with every breath he took shooting pains shot through his chest. However he gritted his teeth and worked through the intense discomfort; helping his mate use the makeshift bandages to stem the worst of the bleeding from their Alpha.

 

Callie was a pillar of strength as she worked and he knew he needed to help her in any way that he was able, his own discomfort be damned. Jenson was so fiercely proud of his mate; her hands not even shaking as she dealt with the injured Alpha wolf. She remained calm and in control, though it was perhaps because she had seen so much blood be spilt in her lifetime that it just didn’t faze her anymore.

                                                                                                                             

It was becoming clear that he was of little use; his strength was failing him and he kept forcing himself to stop and catch his breath or occasionally to let a moment of dizzy disorientation pass. “Jen!” Callie said sternly, catching his attention when he was on the verge of passing out or possibly just emptying his stomach where they were knelt over Fenrir. Jenson managed to take a couple of deep, determined breaths and meet her eyes.

 

“I think Micha fainted from the shock; I need you to try and wake him and then you need to sit down and stay with him,” she instructed her mate clearly, and waited for him to nod. “I’ll look over both of your injuries in a minute, I just have to stop this bleeding first,” Callie explained firmly.  

 

She loved Jenson, he and Romy were her whole world, she was really worried about him and she did not want him to hurt himself more than what he had already managed; but Fenrir was going to be dead soon if she couldn’t help him first. He might be dead anyway regardless of what she did but she had to try no matter how useless it seemed. She would try and keep trying until the Alpha had drawn his last breathe, even then she would still feel as if she had failed if she couldn’t save his life.

 

Damon returned as quickly as he could, his arms filled with everything the pack had in the way of medical supplies, it wasn’t nearly as much as any of them would have liked it to be but none of them had ever envisioned something like this. Numerous disturbing thoughts were going through his mind as he put them down in front of Callie.

 

He had to believe that his sister could fix this, he had to have faith in her and her abilities, the alternative was beyond reasonable thought, but even if the next few hours went well, Fenrir was going to be out of the game for a while. Damon knew then that he would have to take over as the Alpha wolf temporarily. It was a role he had never coveted, or envied in the least, however, as the Beta wolf, it was his responsibility when Fenrir wasn’t able; it was his place however much he hated it and he knew that he would have to be the pack’s strength in their toughest of moments until Fenrir came back to them.

 

 Damon steeled himself, internally berating himself for allowing a moment of hesitation or to think on such matters when Fenrir’s very life was on the line. “What can I do?” he asked, dropping to his knees on the opposite side of the Alpha’s unconscious form from Callie. She said nothing but took his hands and pressed them down on a wad of bandages as she cast some unknown spell. His own knowledge of medical magic was frightfully limited; he could deal with little more than the most basic of scrapes and bruises.

 

It had always been Severus who had been the one to repair the breaks and fractures in the boys when they had fallen out of trees or off skateboards. It wasn’t a specialty that he and his sister shared. Though he should have been used to dealing with broken bones the amount of times Clayton had all but thrown himself off his skateboard trying out new tricks. It had paid off and he was an accomplished skateboarder now but he had suffered a fair amount of fractures and breaks to achieve that.

 

He watched her work for what felt like hours, but in reality was likely only minutes, before she yanked his hands away and when it didn’t bleed any more she moved to tending a different wound. “Check over Jenson for me,” she ordered, not taking her eyes off Fenrir as she closed up another deep, oozing gash with her wand, sealing his intestines securely inside of him once more. She had never been so thankful that a patient of hers was unconscious; treating him for his injuries was daunting enough without even thinking about the idea of having to do so whilst he was awake and screaming. There was no doubt in her mind that even the strong Alpha would have been screaming.

 

She vaguely noted Damon’s nod of understanding at her barked instruction, but she didn’t let her focus waver, her hands were already covered in blood and she was amazed by how steady they were as she alternated between pressure using the makeshift blanket bandages and the cleansing and healing spells.

 

Her clothing was saturated; she couldn’t even remember what colour they had been before they had become soaked to their current burgundy shade. And the smell, the metallic tang that was hanging in the air, like death itself, stung her eyes and made it harder to focus her energies exactly where they were needed. Though the dull stinging of her eyes might have been the tears she was refusing to cry. If she let those particular flood gates open then there would be no stopping them.

 

Damon hesitated to leave her alone with the Alpha, not because of lack of trust or lack of ability but because there was so much that had to be done that he didn’t think any one person could do it alone, however she seemed to be coping… just about. She seemed to need to be able to focus without any distractions and so he obeyed her command and went to Jenson.

 

The large red-head seemed to be having trouble catching his breath and was in obvious pain, wincing with every breath he took, his left arm hanging limply to his side. The strain he felt in drawing breath wasn’t being helped by the fact that he had propped the unconscious, and still blood soaked, Micha against his side as he tried valiantly to wake him; his attempts so far, however, had been futile.

 

“He won’t…” Jenson said with a gasped breath that showed exactly how much pain he was in, “...won’t wake…” Damon wasn’t sure if it was the shock of everything that had happened or purely the fact that he couldn’t rouse Micha but Jenson seemed to be genuinely upset, on the verge of tears. Damon had never seen the large werewolf like this and it was truly distressing to see.

 

“I know...,” Damon told him, sitting down in front of Jenson to help him with the younger wolf, “I know..., come on, Micha,” he said to the only slightly smaller man, moving Micha onto his lap so that he was off the cold ground; this also helped to relieve the pressure on Jenson’s injured body.

 

It was a little awkward given that Micha wasn’t that much smaller than Damon but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care as he tried to shake him gently awake. Micha still couldn’t be roused but gave a groan of complaint and tucked his head against Damon’s neck, where the older werewolf could feel his steady breaths. Damon decided that for now that would have to be close enough as he pulled a heavy blanket over Micha’s back and pulled it tightly around him to keep the cold away. The poor young wolf was in shock that was for sure and seeing the Alpha come back in such a state had just been too much for him, pushing him over the edge.

 

“Jenson!” Damon said in a sharp tone when he realised just how out of it the large man was looking. The red-head blinked at him wearily and with great effort managed to focus on the blond curled up in Damon’s lap. “Micha is going to be okay but I need you to work with me now,” the Beta, and acting Alpha, said in his most commanding tone.

 

Jenson managed to nod, as he shuffled a bit closer to Damon to allow him to check his injuries. “Do you think that the Alpha …?” he began to ask.

 

“Don’t!” Damon ordered with a warning look, as he managed to extract his wand from his pocket without so much as jostling Micha and cast the few medical examination spells he could remember, Callie having taught him the basics, the adrenaline in his body helping to bring back things he believed he had long ago forgotten.

 

Even though the Beta wolf had so very little experience with identifying injuries this severe, he managed, after a few attempts and some help and guidance from Jenson, to establish that large man had a dislocated shoulder and a badly bruised rib, rather than a broken one as Jenson had initially believed. He glanced back over at Callie who was still furiously working at healing the Alpha with all the expertise that she had. Damon was just relieved that Jenson wasn’t hurt any worse, as these were all the injuries that they could, more or less, manage between the two of them.

 

With Jenson’s accelerated werewolf healing he would be all right as long as they could put the shoulder back into his socket; some of the smaller abrasions, he had returned to the clearing with, were already beginning to seal up. However the red-head was still looking out of it, as if any attempt of getting to his feet would see him collapsing to the ground unconscious.

 

Damon took great care to lay Micha down on some blankets, momentarily missing the warmth of his body, before returning quickly to help Jenson set his shoulder back into the joint. The longer it was left the more pain Jenson would be in as his werewolf healing tried to repair his body. Jenson clenched his teeth and only let out a small shout as Damon popped his shoulder back into place, focusing on looking over at Callie and Fenrir to distract himself. Finally, when Damon had wrapped his arm into a sling, the Beta sat back down next to him.

 

“Do you really think that he will be…?” he started to say again, his tired brain scared of what could happen to their Alpha. He had seen the attack, he had watched as Russ had attacked Fenrir in an attempt to avenge his murdered brother.

 

“Jenson! Don’t!” Damon said again, his tone making it very clear that it was an order. He couldn’t bear thinking about the worst case scenario yet, and he certainly wasn’t about to discuss the possibility that Fenrir might not pull through. As far as Damon was concerned Fenrir, his oldest and best friend, was going to be fine and he was going to hold firmly onto that belief until the stubborn Alpha was cold and dead in the ground. Without Fenrir and his notorious reputation there was no telling what would happen to their pack.

 

Damon knew that he wasn’t a strong enough Alpha to be able to take over in the long term; he was sure that if Jenson challenged him on the position then he would have been overthrown. Damon only held the beta position as he was Fenrir’s oldest friend and because Jenson allowed it. Jenson was stronger and larger than him, though he might have willingly stepped aside if Jenson was to challenge him as he had no desire to be Alpha wolf, knowing that he just wasn’t cut out for the role.

 

“He’ll be fine!” Damon said with a low growl, though he was trying to convince himself as much as Jenson when he said it, casting an uncertain glance over at the crimson mud that surrounded Callie and Fenrir. It was a reminder that the death of their Alpha was a very real possibility. He had lost so much blood, if he hadn’t been a werewolf, if he hadn’t been a wizard, then he wouldn’t have even made it back to the clearing for them to attempt to heal him.

 

He glanced the other way across the clearing, in the direction of the stream, thinking that he could have done with having someone spare to go and make sure that the pups were alright. They were a strong pack of nine but three of them were pups, too young to shoulder the responsibility of a fully-fledged pack member, only four of them were strong fighters and that was down to three without Fenrir.

 

He couldn’t leave the young ones to their own devices right now, especially not Harry, who was bound to be in as much shock as Micha after everything that had happened. Who knew what had happened to him before the others had found him; there was no telling what state he would be in. Even though Lukas would have been useful to have helping in the clearing, he was needed more with the young wolves. It wouldn’t do for Fenrir to wake up and find out that the pack had failed to take care proper care of his mate while he was unconscious. But right now, he was all out of options, at least until Jenson’s strength returned.

 

FGHP

 

“I am not getting in while you’re here,” Harry snapped stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his older pack brother, challenging him. Whether Lukas was a friend or not, Harry wasn’t about to start putting on a strip tease for him, he just wasn’t in the mood to be gawped at. He felt raw after what the strays had done, vulnerable and exposed. He didn’t even want to be looked at let alone touched by anyone.

 

“Harry, I am not leaving you here on your own. You were just attacked,” Lukas said with an exasperated sigh, thinking that he shouldn’t have had to explain this to the intelligent werewolf. He could, however, understand the pup's reluctance to undress in front of him right now, even his slight aversion to public displays of nudity in general, but they didn’t have the luxury to be bashful at the moment, not after everything that had happened.

 

“We’re in pack territory, we’re safe here, can you at least turn around?” Harry pleaded, letting his arms flop back down to his sides pathetically, feeling utterly defeated; he had nothing left.

 

Lukas was a good friend to him, and he was someone that he really looked up to, but that didn’t mean he wanted to take a bath in front of him. It was humiliating enough that he had pissed himself and every single one of the pack knew it too. Harry had hated how Damon had yelled at him; he knew that the Beta of the pack blamed him for what had happened and rightfully so, seeing as it was his fault.

 

“I already told you that I am not taking my eyes off you, not even for a second, little one. Do you think I want the Alpha, or even Damon for that matter, to ring my neck because I couldn’t keep you safe?” Lukas asked rhetorically, meeting Harry’s stubborn gaze with one of his own.

 

He knew that most of the pack thought him a bit of a pushover and not as strong as the rest of them, and he was happy to let them keep believing that, but he hadn’t had the easy life they all seemed to believe he had. He could and would be as bolshie and pig-headed as the rest of them if and when the occasion called for it. Like right now.

 

“Oh and I am DEFINITELY not getting naked with them watching as well!” Harry raged as he waved a hand in the general direction of where he had spotted Clay and Romy approaching. Standing here in front of Lukas was bad enough; his best friend and pack sister appearing just made it ten times worse.

 

Lukas turned and saw the other two pups approaching; he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Harry!” he pleaded, opening his eyes once more and running his hand through his curly chestnut hair having had enough of the teen’s attitude and stubbornness to last a life time.

 

 It was the early hours of the morning, he hadn’t had a single cup of tea since the previous evening, before he had gone to sleep, and all he wanted to do was get back to the rest of the pack and find out what the hell had happened and boil enough water to make several large cups of tea to sooth his frayed nerves. Fenrir and Jenson hadn’t been back when he had removed Harry from the clearing and he was anxious to see if they had returned and if they were okay.

 

He was sure that if Fenrir had been back and able then he would have been checking on his mate and the fact that it was Romy and Clayton that had come to join them didn’t register as a good thing to Lukas. He couldn’t, however, go back and check on the state of things until Harry had done as he was told and cleaned himself up a bit. He also wouldn’t leave the three pups unattended, not until he knew that they were out of danger.

 

He knew better than to believe he would be able to get any sort of information from Harry right now; the boy had gone through too much tonight and, despite being a very resilient young man, he was in no state to be recounting the evening’s events. Clay however didn’t seem to share this sentiment for protecting Harry’s emotional well-being.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Clay asked the moment he was close enough to them to be heard. Harry had tensed up, remembering none too fondly the clip round the ear he had received upon returning to the pack. He wasn’t exactly please with his so called best friend right now.

 

Clayton was aware that he had to pretend that he hadn’t seen the Alpha come back in such a bad way; he couldn’t let Harry think that there was anything out of the ordinary. Damon had asked them to keep Harry and Lukas here, they couldn’t risk raising suspicions. He knew that his friend would go rushing back if he knew that Fenrir had returned and was injured to the point that he might not make it through the night.

 

“We thought you would be done washing by now,” Romy said, looking quite disgusted at the state of Harry and his clothing.

 

She hadn’t been awake enough to really take in his appearance back in the clearing, when he had first returned, but now she could see just how much of a mess he was and it made her all the more curious as to what had happened. She surveyed the torn shoulder of his t-shirt that was rimmed with blood and the torn jeans that were practically hanging off him which were also tainted with blood. Everything was covered with mud, from his ruined clothing to his skin and hair. He truly was a sight to behold.

 

Harry looked over at the two of them with a tired exasperation, not wanting to talk about what had happened, nor why he was stubbornly refusing to get into the stream to wash himself of the dirt and grime. His jeans were ripped and damp from where he had pissed himself and his boxers, though not torn, were still wet and uncomfortable and he was dying to get them off; he truly wanted to feel clean again, to be out of his clothing but not at the expense of humiliating himself further.

 

He could still feel the place on his neck and cheek where the other Alpha had licked him, the memory sent a shiver of revulsion down his spine. It really wasn’t the washing part that bothered him, he wanted to get clean more than anything and Lukas had even put a heating charm on the stream for him already, so he knew it would be warm, but Harry felt so self-conscious about stripping off in front of the others. It was so much worse than on the full moon because at least when they were about to transform into their wolf counterparts none of them really had any choice in the matter and everyone would be equally as exposed.

 

“Come on,” Lukas tried to encouraged, “Damon said…”

 

“I don’t care what Damon said!” Harry snapped angrily, his fists tugging self-consciously at his torn clothing.

 

He already felt so vulnerable, so unclothed and violated, from how the strays had spoken to him, manhandled him, cut at him. He flinched at the memories and bit his lip as a way to remind himself that he was safe now, Fenrir had come and saved him. He needed to keep reminding himself that they couldn’t touch him here to stop himself from folding over on to himself and just giving up.

 

The shoulder of his t-shirt had taken the brunt of the damage done by the branch; it had barely pierced the skin at all; though, there was dried blood, which meant the small amount of accelerated healing he had, which wasn’t affected by the potion, had done its job and healed the worst of it already. But it wasn’t the physical injuries that were affecting him, he couldn’t feel them so they didn’t bother him, the worst thing was how scared he still felt. The fear hadn’t ebbed at all since the moment he had been pinned to the tree. All he wanted was to be in his Alpha’s arms and he wouldn’t feel safe until he was.

 

Romy stared at him, meeting his eyes; there was ferocity in her gaze that Harry wasn’t sure he had ever noticed in her before. However it was short lived as apparently whatever she saw in his eyes she either didn’t like or couldn’t handle, because she turned away with a small intake of breath. She backed away from the teenager, who she counted as a friend, as well as another pack brother; she just didn’t recognize him in the state he was in. She had seen fear and uncertainty in his eyes, terror that she could relate to in so many ways. It wasn’t something she was used to from him, she was accustomed to cocky assurance and over-confidence, not the horror that had replaced it.

 

Romy found herself a rock just a short distance from the boys and sat herself on it, facing away from them with her knees up to her chest. Clay watched her with concern, as did Lukas, not knowing what it was that she had seen in Harry to force her to retreat into herself, but at least she wasn’t going anywhere. Romy was too cautious to do anything reckless like run off, even if she did feel as if she needed to be alone. Past experience had taught her some touch lessons on that front. It allowed Lukas, and unfortunately Clayton as well, to turn their attention back to the problem at hand, Harry.

 

Lukas sighed and willed himself to find the energy and mental strength he was going to need to deal with the situation presented to him. He loved Harry like a little brother; they shared a high level of intelligence and could have long, intense and serious debates on a variation of subjects; the boy was smart without a doubt, opinionated too and they got on well, but this side of the teenager was not something that he liked to see often.

 

The stroppy, argumentative young man, who relished in anything rebellious, was not a person he wanted to spend time with, and truthfully he just didn’t know how to deal with him when he was in one of these moods. Even the playful, practical joker side of him was better than this and Lukas had never been one for playing tricks.

 

“What happened?!” Clayton demanded again, more forcefully this time, his arms folded across his chest, glaring at his best friend accusingly. He needed to know what had happened, not just while Harry had been out of the territory but also why Harry had decided, yet again, to run away from them. They were supposed to be family; they were meant to talk things through and protect each other.  He couldn’t understand why Harry didn’t get that.

 

Lukas was already apprehensive about the situation given Harry’s mood, and became more on edge with the tone that Clayton used when addressing the fragile and shaken Harry. They might not have been together as a pack for more than a couple of months but already he was well aware of how quickly and passionately the two older pups could turn on each other. It was clear that they cared for each other deeply and sometimes that could turn into something a lot more violent when they butted heads.

 

There was no doubt that Harry and Clayton loved each other as brothers, but they fought just like real brothers would and things could take a turn for the worse in the blink of an eye. Clayton had already given Harry a clip round the ear in his frustration this evening, which hadn’t been a good move to make after everything Harry had been through. It also seemed that they weren’t done with working out all their frustrations just yet.

 

“We were attacked,” Harry bit out. He was talking to his friend as if he were stupid when he knew that Clayton was anything but.

 

Harry felt like he was being pulled in so many directions all at once; he wanted to curl up and cry, hide from the world and never let anyone lay a finger on him ever again; he wanted to fight, prove himself, show those bastards that he wasn’t some bitch to be just taken and claimed; he wanted to get back to the clearing and make sure that Fenrir, and Jenson, and Micha, were all alright; he wanted to be able to stop feeling so damn scared that the stray werewolf pack were going to come back and finish what they started.

 

Harry let out a frustrated sob of rage, finally losing control as he turned away from the others and pulled frantically at his hair, trying to calm his mind for just a second, brushing at his face roughly to rid himself of his traitorous tears. But his body was refusing to calm down as the fear still played over in his mind remaining fresh as if it were still real and feeling as though it was still pressing in all around him and he had no hope of escape. The adrenaline wouldn’t leave his body, his heart racing frantically making him want to vomit.

 

“I’m going to go and get you clean clothes,” Lukas said, looking uneasily between the two pups knowing that it wasn’t a good idea to leave them unsupervised.

 

Harry seemed to be having a slight mental breakdown and he really wasn’t keen on leaving him in the state he was currently in. However they were getting nowhere fast and Lukas hoped that if Harry had something clean to put on then he might be able to convince him to take a wash and at least get the worst of the dirt off if he had something else to put on after he was done.

 

Romy was still sat silently on her rock, but her body was rigid and tensed. She was grateful that she at least knew her Dad was alive and not seriously injured but it was all she could do not to think about Fenrir too closely, or that look that she had seen in Harry’s eyes. It had been bad, really bad, she knew that much and she was only just about keeping herself together when she want to curl up between her adoptive parents, knowing that they would keep the world away. Fenrir had become just as important to her as either Callie or Jenson, all of the pack had and it was strange to feel this way when she had never really been close to her biological family, going so far as to say that she hated her older brother.

 

“And no fighting! Or I’ll be forced to tell Damon,” Lukas said as he started to head back to the clearing, his warning echoed over to them sternly as he hurried away.

 

He was apprehensive about letting them out of his sight for even a second but he was sure the three of them together would be safe for the couple of minutes he required to fetch the items he needed. He glanced back over his shoulder nervously, knowing that he needed to hurry and feeling grateful that he knew where Harry stored his things and wasn’t quite as messy as some of his other pack brothers.

 

“Harry!” Clay snapped impatiently, torn between being worried and fucking furious. Wanting his friend to stop freaking him out, it honestly looked like Harry was on the verge of completely losing his mind.

 

Harry was pacing, trying to get his erratic breathing back under control, starving off a panic attack and holding back his tears, which he was still trying to hide behind his hands. He didn’t even dare look in Clay’s direction; his pack brother knew him too well and one look in his eyes at the moment and Clay would know how scared he was. He would have known how close he was to breaking down and losing himself in his pain. Harry couldn’t handle the shit load of sympathy that would rain down upon him if that happened, sympathy was the one thing he was sure he couldn’t handle right now. He was just so angry and he needed Clayton to be angry too.

 

Harry realised that he was verging on furious. He hated that he had been ordered away from the clearing; Damon had had no right to force him to leave. He had wanted to go back and make sure that Fenrir was all right, he should have ignored them all and gone to his Alpha, his mate, the consequences be damned; he just wanted to see Fenrir. It was the not knowing that was making everything so much worse right now, his mind feeling as if it were about to explode. It was all too much, he needed an outlet; he was spoiling for a fight.

 

“Harry!! What the FUCK happened?” Clayton shouted in frustration.

 

And it seemed that Clay would be the one to rise to the bait and give him what he needed. “We were fucking attacked!” Harry shouted back, finally turning his rage on his best friend. He let the anger take over; his eyes narrowed in fury and his blood pumping loudly in his ears, his adrenaline high somehow still on going. He clenched his fists as his body tensed.

 

“I mean before that,” Clay said, his entire body rigid at seeing just how far beyond reason Harry seemed to have been pushed; he had never seen his best friend look at anyone that way before, let alone at him.“Why did you leave? There must have been a reason!” He desperately wanted to understand. There was no words to describe the level of betrayal he felt. Leaving the way Harry had, sneaking off in the dead of night yet again, it was not only a betrayal of the pack but also their friendship. This knowledge was eating at him and he needed answers, he needed for Harry to explain why he had done it.

 

Harry huffed, and gritted his teeth, it was hard to think with his mind buzzing wildly with so many thoughts that it was confusing him. It felt like an age ago, another lifetime, when he had sat under the tree fuming about the conversation he had overheard between Damon and Fenrir, he didn’t even know how to start to explain how hurt and betrayed he had felt when he had heard just how many secrets were being kept from him.  He had felt oblivious to everything going on around him and he had hated it, especially when he thought he could trust them.

 

“What business is it of yours?” Harry snarled, trying to reign back his anger slightly and copying Clayton’s defensive stance by crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

 

“It’s my business because I’m supposed to be your best friend,” Clay said angrily, hardly able to believe they were back to Harry keeping things from him again, he had hoped they had managed to get past this. “I thought you were over all this running away bullshit!” Clay said, taking a step towards Harry as he struggled to keep from yelling.

 

He had to admit the step that Harry took away from him in that moment hurt, it cut at him somewhere deep inside; surely Harry didn’t think that he would actually harm him in anyway. Clay wanted to shout and scream and stamp his feet. As much as he wanted to yell at Harry he didn’t want to attract the attention of the others who would be trying to help their Alpha.

 

Clay wanted Harry to understand that he was screwing everything up; if Harry could stop overreacting to every little thing, then they could all settle into being a real pack, a real family. Clay had spent his life helping keeping Harry safe, waiting for the day they could all go to the territory. This was supposed to be a happy time, the best time of their lives, and Harry was fucking it all up. He was desperate to know why.

 

Harry was ruining everything. Clay had seen the terrible state that Fenrir had been in; as much as his father had tried to hurry him away before he saw it, Clay had seen enough to know that the Alpha might be dying. Could their pack survive the loss of their leader? All he knew was that it was Harry’s fault and for the first time in his life he hated Harry’s recklessness. If Harry hadn’t run then it wouldn’t have happened.  

 

“You shouldn’t have run away!” Clayton yelled, he had wanted to sound angry, but his voice wavered with sadness too.

 

“Yeah well, forgive me for not wanting to be around the man that bit me!” Harry snapped, suddenly having enough of Clay’s seemingly righteous anger. He needed to make him understand that he hadn’t done it for no reason, he hadn’t just decided he had had enough and gone. He had needed to get some head space and he couldn’t do that when he was so conflicted about how he felt about the Alpha.

 

“Bit you?” Clayton asked, surprised that something like that had been a reason behind why his friend had run. Most of them had been bitten, only Micha and Jenson were born werewolves. “What do you mean? Who bit you?” Very few people knew their sires. Clayton didn’t know his, though he sometimes thought that he would have liked to, he didn’t understand what the big deal was.

 

“Fenrir,” Harry said with a scowl, his fist clenching more tightly, nails digging into the palm of his hand and Clay strongly suspected that his friend was resisting the urge to start hitting something.

 

“The Alpha bit you? I don’t understand,” Clay said, shaking his head. It didn’t make any sense. Why had Harry suddenly freaked out about that and run now? Unless...“You just found this out now?” he asked, wondering if it was related to what his father and the Alpha had been talking about while Harry was faking sleep. Idiots, he thought to himself. It was, as he thought this that he realised that perhaps Harry wasn’t entirely at fault for this. The Alpha and his Beta should have known better; Damon especially should have known what Harry was like.

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I did, and your Dad knew about it too,” he told him angrily. “Maybe you knew too,” he snarled, his voice full of accusation as he jabbed a finger in Clay’s direction before crossing his arms over his chest again.

 

“I didn’t,” Clay told him in a quiet and cold voice, “and how come YOU didn’t know before?” he asked, with confusion. “How would you not remember something like that?!”

 

“Because I was one and a half! My Dad told me that much,” Harry explained, glaring at his friend with suspicious bitterness. “He just neglected to mention exactly WHO it was.”

 

“Well, that still isn’t an excuse to fucking run off!” Clayton argued, not really sure what else to say. He couldn't see why it would be such a big issue that Harry would leave. “So what if the Alpha bit you, big deal. He still made sure that there was someone there to always watch over you, he protected you and you repay him by fucking running off and now …” Clay hesitated, thinking better of mentioning the state in which Fenrir had returned to the clearing.

 

“Now what?" Harry demanded. "What were you going to say?” he asked, not being stupid enough to fail to pick up on his best friend’s slip up. He knew something wasn’t right and he wanted to know; he was completely sick of all the half-truths and full blown lies.

 

Hearing the danger in Harry’s voice Romy turned to look at them, getting to her feet. She didn’t want to see them hurt each other but wasn't sure whether to run and find Lukas or get between the two of them before they started to physically hurt each other. Neither of the boys was paying her the slightest bit of attention though.

 

“Never mind!” Clay snarled. He was furious, his fists now clenched at his sides. He wanted to tell Harry how it was his fault, he wanted to make his friend understand just how stupid he had been but he had to resist or else Harry would undoubtedly run straight back to the clearing and that wasn’t somewhere any of them needed to be right now. The older pack members needed time and space to heal those that had been injured.

 

“Now what, Clayton?!” Harry demanded again, not giving up.  His best friend was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was no matter what it took.

 

“Clayton…!” Romy hissed in warning.

 

She was keeping her distance but knew that her cousin's temper was barely holding and that he was about to explode; when that happened the results weren’t going to be pleasant. She glanced around nervously, wondering what was taking Lukas so long, she really didn’t want to get between Harry and Clay. Both of them were larger than her, stronger too; though it had never been put to the test, she was sure that she wasn't a match for either of them individually, let alone together.

 

Harry unfolded his arms and clenched his fists in an unconscious mimic of Clay; the more his best friend avoided the question the angrier Harry was becoming and now it sounded like Romy was hiding things too. Was there anyone in the whole pack that he could trust?

 

“What do you care? You clearly don’t even want to be here!” Clayton said hatefully, taking several steps forward , so that they were barely a step from each other. He couldn’t believe that Harry had been stupid enough to try and run away again when things were so dangerous for them as a pack. He wanted to do a lot more than just give him a clip round the ear this time.

 

“Of course I care!” Harry raged, feeling largely unsettled with Clay being so close to him, every fibre of his body was telling him to put some distance between them as his heart rate speed up to an uncontrollable level, but Harry drew the line at fearing his own best friend; his instincts could shut up.

 

On some level he knew that Clay wouldn’t hurt him, at least not seriously, just as surely as he knew his friend wouldn’t understand his reasoning’s as to why he’d had to leave. Yes, Harry had run away, but he had changed his mind, he had wanted to come back; he had tried to come back the moment he had realised his mistake. He could barely get his own thoughts around that so it was doubtful he would be able to explain that to Clay in a way he would understand and certainly not while they were standing chest to chest, the tension thick between them.

 

“Stop this,” Romy pleaded tentatively. She was never one for confrontation but Lukas was still nowhere to be seen and the way the two teenage boys were going at each other it wasn’t going to end well. “With everything that’s going on are you two seriously going to start fighting?”

 

“What’s going on, what aren't you telling me?” Harry demanded, rounding on Romy now, furious that he had been right about her keeping secrets too. He was beginning to feel extremely isolated and when paired with the feeling of violation and fear he was very close to breaking down completely. “Tell me what the fuck it is that you’re trying to hide from me!” he insisted, taking several steps towards his rather alarmed looking pack sister who seemed terrified that Harry was suddenly directing his rage at her.

 

“Leave her alone!” Clay said, grabbing hold of Harry’s shoulder and turning him so that he was away from Romy; he didn’t want her to get hurt, this was between the two of them. No one was going to hurt her on his watch, not while he was able to defend her.

 

Harry was still shaken from his encounter with the strays and he hadn’t expected to be grabbed in such a way, so the second that he felt the hand upon his shoulder he reacted purely on instinct; he raised his arm in a violent swing and he shoved the hand that had grabbed him away and slammed the fist of his other hand directly into Clayton’s jaw. Romy rose her hands to cover her mouth in shock, it had happened so quickly and taken her by surprise. It was all she could do not to scream at them to stop.

 

Not having expected it, Clay staggered from the force of the blow and fell to the floor. Harry pounced upon him, as fear flooded his body, he would never give anyone the chance to hurt him again, he had to fight back, he wouldn’t be vulnerable or weak ever again. He never again wanted to feel so out of control in a situation. He had to prove to himself that he could take care of himself.

 

 It took a moment for Harry to realise that it was Clay that he was leaning over and not one of the stray wolves that had attacked him and by that point he had decided that he had had more than enough of being lied to and was going to find out what they were hiding using the skills he had at his disposal. He was beyond tired of having secrets kept from him his entire life and he wasn’t about to let his so called best friend get away with doing just that as well.

 

He allowed himself a split second to revel in the feeling of finally being in control, in having proved, at least to himself, that he wasn’t just some weak submissive that needed protection, he wasn’t just some helpless bitch to be played with. Pinning Clay to the floor with his whole body he forced the other teen to make eye contact with him, emerald green meeting dark brown and that was all Harry needed. His dad had been a good teacher after all.

 

Clay, of course, had no idea what was going on as Harry delved deep into his mind, searching for the answers that he was frustratingly being denied. With the way the mind worked made it easy for Harry to find exactly what he wanted, because the harder Clay tried to hide, what it was he didn’t want Harry to know, the easier it was to find. It was so simple for Harry to find the memory that he had wanted, a memory that both horrified and sickened him.

 

Fenrir was hurt; badly, Harry realised, as the images of Jenson holding the Alpha’s battered and bloodied body easily came to the front of Clay’s mind. But the reality of it started to sink in and Harry struggled to come to terms with what it was he was seeing. He almost wanted to believe that it was a lie, a memory from a different time and that Fenrir wasn’t hurt, that he was fine but Harry couldn’t lie to himself. It was clear that the Alpha was critically injured, maybe even dead, and it was all his fault. What had he done?!

 

Retreating back out of Clayton’s head Harry lost himself for a moment. Suddenly, taking full advantage of that moment, Clayton flipped them over and their roles were reversed. Harry felt panic and terror as he realised he was trapped again; Clay was certainly slightly larger than Harry, considerably stronger too and the younger of the two found it hard to get any leverage to buck Clay off of him, despite his crying, and screaming, and frantic kicking, and shoving, to get the other boy off him.

 

Clay was horrified of the sudden change in Harry from controlled anger to completely freaking out. He wanted to let Harry up, to allow him some space but the other teen seemed to genuinely be terrified about something, beyond rational thought and Clay was sure that he wouldn’t be able to let go without one, or both, of them getting injured.

 

Romy watched on in horror, crouching down and wrapping her arms around herself as she cried softly; she had no idea what to do other than to allow little whispered pleas for them to stop escape her lips.

 

Harry needed to get to Fenrir; the Alpha would protect him, but he needed to make sure that the Alpha was okay too. The thoughts in his head didn’t make sense, it was scary and horrible and Harry wanted it all to stop and go away. He just wanted to feel safe and secure again. He felt fingers wrap around one of his wrists and it was too much for him to handle and Harry reared his head back and slammed it forward straight into Clay’s nose with all the strength he could managed. He had to get away, he didn’t want anyone but the Alpha to touch him.

 

Romy screamed, crying even harder and hugging her own legs tighter, as blood began to spurt everywhere. Clayton stumbled backwards off Harry, clutching at his broken nose, “FUCK, HARRY!” he bellowed as best he could through the blood streaming down his face. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn’t to be head butted, he had seriously underestimated his best friend's fighting abilities.

 

Harry took his chance; he was riled up with a combination of the fear that was still consuming him and the pent up frustration after everything that had happened and all the secrets that had been kept from him. He pounced at his best friend again, only vaguely aware that an extremely distressed, and crying, Romy was calling out for Lukas, and for her Mum, and for her Dad, even for the Alpha, though she knew he wouldn’t come; she just wanted the fighting to stop.

 

Clay however had been ready, grabbing at Harry’s fists with blood-coated hands, ignoring the pain in his nose. He wanted to put a stop to this himself, without the aid of the grown-ups. Though he wasn’t going to be able to hide it from them now that Harry had broken his nose but they would need to know anyway because there was clearly something more going on with Harry, than Clay was able to understand. It was more than just who had bitten him, more than grieving the loss of his dad. There was so much more going on in Harry’s head than any one of the pack truly realised.

 

The younger werewolf was not about to let Clay take hold of his wrists without a fight and as the older teen tried to take hold of him, Harry swung for his friend several more times. “Stop Harry!” Clayton pleaded but to no avail. He spat out the mouthful of blood he had ended up with, thanks to his, very much broken, nose, ensuring to aim away from Harry and from Romy too.

 

He wasn’t sure exactly what happened but the pair of them suddenly found themselves rolling around in the dirt of the forest floor, limbs flailing wildly as punches were thrown and kicks dealt until finally Clay managed to find purchase and pinned Harry to the ground once again. His blood still trickled relentlessly down his chin, dripping on to Harry, only adding to the blood and dirt already covering the younger of the two teenagers.

 

 Clay started to punching Harry in the jaw, part of him wanted to subdue his friend who was quite clearly distressed, but he wouldn’t deny that he also kind of wanted revenge for the broken nose and also whatever Harry had been doing, rummaging around in his head. He got in at least three hits before someone grabbed him from behind and heaved him off of Harry, throwing him quite violently away.

 

“What the hell… is going on here?!” Lukas shouted in anger and worry, his breath coming in harsh pants from the extension of having thrown the other werewolf several feet. “I leave you alone... for a few minutes... and you resort to a damn fist fight?”

 

He hurried over to Romy, who clenched her fists onto the front of his robes desperately, cuddling up against him tears streaming down her cheeks. “I thought you two were meant to be best friends!” he yelled at them, angry that not only were they fighting but they had clearly terrified Romy too.

 

“He did something to me! He was inside my head!” Clay said angrily. He wiped away more blood from his face with the back of his hand, and stared at where Harry had sat himself up, as he tried to stem the flow from his own bleeding nose.

 

Lukas turned to look at Harry in surprise, realising then that the pup looked almost as scared as Romy did and had curled himself up, holding his legs to his chest as he started to cry himself, blood soaking into already ruined jeans and, even from many feet away, Lukas could see that he was trembling.

 

“Harry … is that true?”  Lukas asked. He had heard of the kind of magic that Clay was talking about but he had never known of a child so young to have mastered it. Though he wasn’t entirely surprised that Harry was capable of such advanced magic; the teenager was certainly smart enough to have picked it up if he had a competent teacher.

 

“I’m so sick of people keeping secrets from me, not telling me anything!” Harry snapped, looking up to glare at Lukas. He had been so scared and only now was he starting to be able to think again. He wanted to feel the pain from the fight, he wanted to feel anything other than numb but he couldn’t; he felt nothing.

 

“Harry…” Lukas said, trying to calm him, but knowing he couldn’t go to Harry while Romy was still clinging to him as though for dear life. This was too much for him to handle on his own, but from the state of things in the clearing he wasn’t going to get much help. Harry needed to be taken care of and Lukas couldn’t do that while he had to worry about Clayton and Romy too.

 

“He wouldn’t tell me what was going on,” Harry said pathetically, the rage fading from his tone as he leant his head against his knees again, hiding himself and his tears away from the others.

 

He felt utterly humiliated for freaking out in front of them and knew that Clay would want answers that he just wasn’t ready to give. Though, he did feel as if he had been justified in his actions when he had delved into Clay’s mind to get the answers that he had wanted, that had been denied him via normal methods of communication. All Harry could think was that he needed to get to his Alpha, his mate, and the only person standing in his way now was Lukas and he knew that he would never be baited into a fight, not like Clay would. Lukas was far too smart and logical for that.  

 

“But now I know,” Harry said forcing himself to look up at Clay with sad eyes. The images of Fenrir, that he had dragged from his friends mind, that had been forgotten in the midst of his panic and their tussle, now came flooding back making his stomach churn violently but he had nothing in his stomach to throw up, not having eaten a full meal in a couple of days.

 

Lukas knew he needed to look after Harry, he knew he needed to look after all of them but he needed to be able to focus on Harry. He also needed to keep the peace between them all. It was obvious, by the look of Clay’s nose that they weren't going to be able to keep the incident from the others; he could also clearly see that Harry’s jaw was swiftly turning purple. This wasn’t going to work with all of the pups together with emotions running as high as they were.

 

 “Romy,” he said, encouraging the youngest of the pups to look up at him, “I need you take Clayton to your Mum, she’ll be able to heal him.”

 

Romy’s eyes flashed with panic as she glanced over at Clay, who had a hand over his nose and was looking a little grey. After a moment, and a quick glance at Harry, she nodded mutely and Lukas helped her to her feet. To start with she was a little unsteady but soon became determined to get back to her parents, where she knew that she would be safe and protected.

 

Harry and Lukas watched as Clay reluctantly followed Romy back towards the clearing and the rest of the pack, leaving them alone once again. Romy didn’t look back, her arms wrapped around herself and keeping her distance from Clay, who shot Harry an angry look over his shoulder. Harry however couldn’t bring himself to care, he was drowning, it was the only way he could describe it. Knowing how badly Fenrir was hurt and knowing that it was because of what he had done, it was too much to handle and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

 

 “So,” Lukas said as he gathered up the clean clothes for Harry that he had fetched, having dropped them the moment he had come back and seen them fighting. “What is it that you think you know?” he asked calmly, as he settled himself down next to Harry.

 

He noticed the way Harry flinched away from him, despite, having taken such care not to get close enough to brush against him or touch him in any way. It was clear that whatever had shaken the teen, it meant that Harry didn’t want anyone getting too close to him at the moment. Lukas could work with that; he was nothing if not patient. He placed Harry’s clean clothing down in front of them and waited. It took minutes, many of them, but Harry started to relax; Lukas made no move to touch him or say anything, prepared to let Harry realise in his own time that he was safe and that nothing was going to happen to him.

 

 “Fenrir,” Harry said softly, and though the teen keep his head down and Lukas thought he might have been crying. “He’s been hurt ...badly,” he continued, still not looking up, his eyes fixed on the clean clothing.

 

Harry wanted to be clean, he wanted to remove the smells of blood and urine that were doing nothing but making everything feel like it was still happening; it was as though he was still held against that tree in the woods. He could feel the rough tongue of Gideon against his skin and it made him want to scream that he belonged to no one, that only Fenrir was allowed to touch him.

 

He wasn’t in any more danger though, he had to keep reminding himself of that. The Alpha had found him and saved him, he was back in their territory and he was sitting here with Lukas. This werewolf would never hurt him and might even tell him the truth now if he asked.

 

 “Yes, he has,” Lukas said with a sigh, giving Harry a sad smile when the teen managed to turn his head slightly to look at him. “But you can’t help him right now. The best thing you can do is to do as Damon asked of you. Clean up and then you can go and see him.”

 

Harry nodded and bit his lip; Lukas was right, he couldn’t go back to the clearing in the state he was in and he would feel much better being close to the Alpha right now and being able to see for himself that Fenrir wasn’t dead. He stifled a whimper as images of the Alpha splayed out on the ground dead assaulted his mind and he had to remind himself that it wasn’t real; that wasn't what he had seen in Clay's mind.

 

Lukas decided to be patient again, it worked well before, and sure enough after a couple of minutes Harry got up and hesitantly started to remove his tattered shirt. Not wanting to discourage him, Lukas kept his focus firmly in front of him, so that he would only see Harry in his peripheral vision. He listened as the teen removed the rest of his clothing and heard the sloshing of water that indicated that Harry had finally got into the stream. It had taken a long while, and a bloody fist fight, but they had managed to get there in the end.

 

 “Is it still warm?” Lukas asked, as he moved over to sit closer to the bank where Harry had gotten in, wanting to make sure that the heating charm was still in place. The last thing Harry needed was to be bathing in cold water. He kept his eyes down so not to stare and make the teen uncomfortable.

 

 “Yeah,” Harry mumbled quietly, “thanks.”

 

Lukas considered his thoughts for a moment, keeping Harry just on the edge of his vision, before he spoke. “I saw your potion ingredients,” he stated and Harry froze. Lukas had been in his bag to get the clean clothes, of course he had seen them. Lukas turned to look directly at Harry; glaring at the teen as Harry crossed his arms over his exposed chest protectively. Lukas made sure that he kept eye contact, not letting his gaze wander anywhere else but needing to let the teenager know how serious he considered the matter to be.

 

Lukas turned away from him again, feeling that Harry had received the message. “The second that Fenrir is better you will find a time to tell him,” he said sternly, “because, if you don’t, I will.” He heard Harry let out a small noise of distress, and flicked his eyes to him. He was fine, but his eyes were wide and fearful, pleading even. “I love you like a kid brother, Harry, I’m not going to let you keep hurting yourself with that stuff,” Lukas told him flatly.

 

 “I need …” Harry began to say but was swiftly cut off by a stern glare from Lukas, who dared him to say that he needed it.

 

 “No you don’t!” he snapped irritably, “Aconite can kill us, Harry.” Lukas ran his hand through his hair in frustration and worry for his little pack brother, who didn’t seem to understand exactly what he had been doing to himself. “Honestly there is no wonder you’re not feeling pain, it probably has a lot to do with your weakened senses too.” Lukas said as he got to his feet, pacing back and forward along the edge of the stream. He was glad that Harry at least couldn’t run from this conversation, not without exposing himself more than he would comfortable doing. “Merlin, you’ve done some serious damage to yourself! I thought the two of us were friends, Harry …”

 

 “We are!” Harry tried to insist.

 

 “Then prove it, little one, please stop taking whatever potion you’re brewing,” Lukas said, stopping his pacing so to turn and meet Harry’s eyes pleadingly. “Please stop hurting yourself like this.”

 

 “But it hurt so much,” Harry said with a whimper at the remembered pain of the previous full moon. “The potion, it makes it better.”

 

Lukas looked at him carefully. Harry was not particularly small for his age or anything but standing in the stream with sad wide eyes staring up at Lukas, a pleading desperation on his face, he looked practically tiny. Lukas hated that the strong, fierce, frankly difficult, teen could be reduced to this and, despite his earlier thoughts, he wished that he could have the wilful and rebellious young man back because anything was better than seeing him look so scared and defeated. “You mean the transformations?” he asked him, needing to understand.

 

Harry nodded mutely, and apparently unable to stand looking at Lukas a moment longer he turned around and faced the other way, starting to scrub the grime from his body. He carefully washed at his shoulder wound, knowing he needed to make sure it was clean. The skin where the branch had caught him was red raw but he felt no pain from it. The cut that Gideon had made on his thigh was practically gone now.

 

Lukas thought on that. It didn’t quite make sense; if Harry had been taking his potion and it made the transformations easier for him, why had he been in such pain on the previous full moon. It took him a few moments to draw his own conclusions from this. “You… you haven’t been taking the right dosage have you?” Lukas questioned and after a few moments he saw Harry shake his head.

 

Well that explained a lot, Lukas figured. “Once the potion is out of your system it won’t hurt so much,” he reassured him. “Just please, don’t take it anymore, it’s extremely dangerous. Promise me Harry, please.” For a boy who usually didn't feel pain at all, a painful transformation would be almost beyond imagining; it wouldn't be numbed much by his damaged nerves as the hurt would be directly in his spine and brain, but Lukas was sure without the potion, it would become so much more manageable.

 

“What if I hurt someone?” Harry almost whispered.

 

Lukas sighed, he understood that fear; he had been scared of that same thing before he had really experienced the full moons with the pack. “You won’t,” he tried to assure him, “I have learnt to trust in the pack; after all, they couldn’t have been here as long as they have if they were hunting humans once a month.” Lukas sat back down on the edge of the bank. “I’m sure we’re safe here. If I wasn’t sure I’d still be at home locking myself in my own cage. If you trust me, and my judgement as friends should, then you’ll promise me you won’t take that potion again.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything but he made his way over to bank once he was done ensuring that every inch of him was scrubbed clean. He had been desperate to remove all traces of the strays and their disgusting Alpha from his skin. Lukas looked away to give Harry a moment to climb out and cast a drying charm.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asked as he pulled on his clean boxers, relishing in finally feeling clean. “In Clay’s memory… he looked... bad. Really bad,” he added as he slipped into his fresh pair of jeans.

 

Lukas looked back at him and watched as Harry pulled the clean shirt over his own head. “Callie is fixing him up right now,” Lukas told him, sounding as exhausted as he felt. “She reckons that if he can survive through the night then he’ll live but he’ll be unconscious for a while, his body will need time to heal.”

 

Harry nodded silently, glad that Lukas was at least willing to answer the questions he asked directly and didn’t appear to be lying to him. Holding back his tears Harry forced himself to look away. He didn’t want Lukas to think that he was unable to handle hearing the truth.  The adrenaline surge he had felt during his fight with Clay was all but gone from his body, and now that he felt clean again, he was near the point of exhaustion. He wavered where he stood, struggling to stay on his own two feet and not to just allow his body to give in and go to sleep.

 

He couldn’t sleep, at least not yet. He wanted to go back to the clearing first and make sure the rest of his pack were all right. He wanted to make sure that Clay had been healed and that Romy wasn’t scared of him. He needed to ensure that Fenrir was the only one that had been seriously injured before he would allow himself to curl up with the Alpha and go to sleep. He wouldn’t sleep anywhere other than in his mates arms', and no one was going to convince him otherwise.

 

 “Can we…?” Harry asked, “... can we go back now?” He looked to Lukas pleadingly, hoping to convey just how much he needed to be back in the clearing where he would know what was happening and be able to watch over Fenrir however long it took for him to recover.

 

Lukas sighed and nodded; he had no further reason to delay Harry, now that the teenager was washed and clean, and so reluctantly he decided it was probably time for them to head back. Dawn was beginning to break now and none of them were exactly well rested after the events of the night. Lukas knew that he probably wasn’t the only one that he could do with a nice cup of tea, he’d certainly need one if he was ever going to get through the coming day.

 

He thought that perhaps Harry would benefit from one too; judging by the state of him it might have been beneficial to force him to eat or drink something before he went to sleep. “Come on,” he said, hesitantly putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, smiling when the teen didn’t flinch or move away from him.

 

 “You used Legilimency on Clay didn’t you?” Lukas asked as an afterthought, as they started to head back towards the clearing, both of them moving slower than usual, Harry still feeling shaken.

 

 “Yeah, I did,” Harry said sheepishly. He was aware that it had been an invasion of Clay’s privacy to do it but he had been so desperate to know the truth, even though the truth hadn’t exactly been pleasant.

 

 “Your Dad taught you how to do that?” Lukas asked, sounding impressed.

 

 “Yeah, he was a master of it and Occlumency too, he wanted me to be too. Why do you ask?” Harry asked curiously. It was the norm for him to know such things, he’d never thought it odd to have been taught advanced magic.

 

 “It’s rather impressive magic for a boy so young,” Lukas informed him. “There are some wizards that are a hundred years older than you that would struggle to master such complex magic.”

 

 “Really….? Wow… thanks… I guess,” Harry muttered.

 

He remembered how long it had taken him to work it, the months of practice he had put in. His Dad had been so patient with him and together they had endured through the difficulties until Harry had mastered it; Severus had been so proud of him when he had managed it. Harry was aware that it was the only reason his nightmares stayed away. The horrific things that he saw every Halloween would have haunted him all year round if it wasn’t for the mind magic that his Dad had taken the time and effort to teach him. He would forever be grateful to his Dad for everything the man had taught him, the life that he had given to him.

 

 “Oh, and Harry,” Lukas said, waiting until the other boy met his eyes, “I meant what I said about telling Fenrir about that potion. He needs to know.”

 

 “I know he does,” Harry said very quietly, biting his lip nervously as he looked towards the clearing where they were heading. “I changed my mind you know,” he said suddenly before he even realised what it was he was saying.

 

 “You changed your mind?” Lukas asked curiously.

 

 “I tried to come back before the strays caught me, I tried to come home.” They had just reached the edge of the clearing as this admission fell from Harry’s lips. Lukas stopped and pulled Harry into a tight hug, which Harry returned with a sad smile.

 

 “I’m glad you changed your mind, little one,” Lukas said fondly. He really did love Harry and he saw it as a very good sign that Harry had told him that he thought of the pack territory as home.

 

FGHP

 

Damon had barely just sat down next to Jenson, having finished strapping his arm into the sling, when he spotted Romy and Clay returning to the clearing. To say he was unhappy to see the state of his son would be an understatement. He had been very clear about how he felt about fighting.

 

 “Clayton Danes!” he said furiously, getting to his feet and starting to storm towards the teen, who had frozen at the sight of his enraged father stalking towards them. It also turned Jenson’s attention to where the two pups had been approaching from; looking startled to see that the pup was covered in blood and seemingly had a broken nose.

 

Romy gave a small smile at seeing her Dad sitting up unaided, seemingly doing okay, and hurried over to him, quickly tucking herself into his side, under his good arm, “I love you, Daddy,” she whispered, glad to see he wasn’t too seriously hurt. She was still feeling shaken from Harry and Clay’s fight and needed the comfort that her adoptive father could give. Instinctively his arm tightened around his daughter and, sensing her distress, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.  

 

 “I told you NOT to cause trouble, Clayton,” Damon said furiously, pulling Clayton’s hand from his broken nose to see what damage had been done; the worst of the bleeding seemed to have stopped. He led his son back to towards the fire where the others were all gathered; Callie was still tending to the Alpha and Micha unconscious under several blankets for the warmth.

 

 “Is he going to be okay?” Clay asked his Dad, nodding his head in the direction of where Callie was now wrapping huge makeshift bandages around the Alpha’s large chest, which seemed to be rising and falling with steady breathes. Clay was no medical expert but he was sure that that was a good sign.

 

 “He will be fine, now sit!” Damon commanded, getting Clay to sit next to Jenson. “Explain yourself, young man, and PLEASE tell me that you and Harry weren’t fighting… again.” Clay hung his head in shame, feeling bad that he had let his father down and hating the feeling that in evoked in him.

 

 “It wasn’t entirely his fault,” Romy said softly from her father’s side, “Harry hit him first.”

 

 “Wait, you actually hit Harry again?” Damon asked, noticing how Romy had phrased her explanation. He was about ready to start pulling his own hair out in frustration at the two teenage boys. “You should be glad that Fenrir is still out cold or he would skin you alive for hitting Harry!”

 

 “I’m sorry,” Clay grumbled. He understood that Harry’s place in the pack, as Fenrir’s future mate, was an important and protected position, higher than even Damon’s as the Beta wolf but that didn’t make it seem any fairer. He was used to Harry just being his best friend and he felt that if his best friend was being a complete arse he should be allowed to thump him one. “He isn’t the Alphas mate yet,” he grumbled under his breath.

 

 “But he will be,” Damon snapped. “I really don’t have time to deal with this right now,” he told his son, dreading seeing how much damage had been done to Harry too.

 

Callie had finally done all she could to help the Alpha and, having wrapped him up warm, they would have to let his own body’s healing ability take care of the rest. “Okay, let me look at you,” she said to Clay, tilting his head up to make sure it was just a broken nose. “Episkey,” she said with a wave of her wand.

 

Clay cried out as he felt his nose magically straighten itself out and heal almost instantaneously but when he reached up again the pain was gone. “Thanks,” he said, with a grateful smile at his Aunt, who patted him on the shoulder and quickly moved off to check on her mate and daughter.

 

 “Okay, now you can explain,” Damon said, crouching down next to his healed son, handing him a cloth to clean up the blood that was covering his face. They were going to have to burn so many of their clothes today, they’d never be able to get all of the blood out, not even with the use of magic.

 

 “Harry got pissed that I wouldn’t tell him what was going on, so he pinned me down and then did this thing where he went digging around in my head or something. I’m not sure how or what he did,” Clay told his father. “I managed to roll us over and pin him down but then he just freaked out, I swear, I have no idea why, and then he head butted me.”

 

“And that’s how your nose got broken?” Damon asked, and Clay nodded. “So why couldn’t you just walk away? Why hit him?”

 

                “I tried to!” Clay insisted, “It was him who tried to hit me, all I did was try to stop him,” he said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. Even with his Dad it felt like it was always about Harry lately.

 

                “Okay, okay, fine,” Damon agreed, knowing that Clay was likely telling the truth and Harry’s legendary temper had almost certainly played at least a small part in their fight. “But take a look at your cousin a moment, look at Romy,” he said.

 

                Clayton did as his father instructed, looking at where Romy was curled up, and obviously crying again, snuggled between Jenson and Callie. Guilt flared in him when he realised that it was he and Harry who had scared her to tears. He was still angry with Harry but he did feel bad for causing further problems for the pack when things were already so dire. “Sorry, Dad,” he mumbled.

 

                “Do me a favour, go and wash some of the blood off of Micha, and find him some clean clothes for him,” Damon instructed, “I don’t want him waking up in that state.” He sounded fed up and completely drained; he had no idea how Fenrir did this Alpha lark all the time, there was no wonder he was so often a grump, it was a wonder he found the strength to be pleasant at all. “And try not to start any more fights,” he added as Clayton nodded and got up. “I need to go and find Harry and Lukas.”

 

Damon got to his feet and had taken only a few paces in the direction of the stream when he spotted Harry and Lukas embracing each other in a hug near the edge of the clearing. He crossed his arms over his chest and reminded himself not to lose his temper with the teen for starting another fight; Harry had been through alot and right now they all just needed to move on from this terrible night and try to heal.

 

                The two separated and headed on over, both wearing wry smiles as they spotted Damon standing waiting for them a short way from the fire. “You have some explaining to do, Harry Prince,” Damon said sternly, as he tilted the teenager's chin to look at the purpling bruise that was spreading across Harry's jaw. Apparently Clayton had a good swing on him, Damon would have been proud, if the boy could stop using it against Harry. “But that can wait for later. Right now we all need to get some sleep; you go and lie down, little one. I am going to take care of Micha.”

 

Harry nodded. He spotted Jenson and Callie, who were cuddled up together with Romy between them; she had finally fallen asleep but her grip remained tight on her Dad’s shirt. Clay was clearly ignoring Harry while he tended to the lightly snoring Micha; Damon moved over to his son and helped Clay start changing the unconscious and blood soaked Micha into clean and blood free clothes. The Beta carefully cast spells to wash and dry Micha’s sandy blond hair, running his fingers through the freshly washed locks with tenderness.

 

 “I’m going to make some tea and then sleep,” Lukas told Harry softly, keeping his voice low so not to disturb his slumbering pack mates, “would you like a cup?” he asked. Harry shook his head, his eyes were fixed on where the Alpha was lying, barely moving at all except for his shallow breaths that indicated he was at least still alive. “Okay well I suggest to get some sleep,” Lukas told him, waiting for Harry to nod his agreement before beginning to gather what was needed to make tea and coffee for those that wouldn’t be going back to sleep.

 

Clay cuddled up to his Dad and, the now clean, Micha; he was still determinedly not looking at Harry, still angry with him for playing a part in scaring Romy. Everyone else, however, who was able and willing had their eyes fixed on Harry, curious as to what he was going to do as he staggered tiredly to where the Alpha lay, close to the fire, hides and blankets covering him.

 

The young submissive wolf collapsed down beside Fenrir, relieved at the sight of the Alpha's large chest rising and falling steadily. Harry’s hand hovered gently on Fenrir's chest where he felt reassured by being able to feel rhythmic beating of Fenrir’s heart beneath his palm. Relief flooded him as the images he had forced from Clay’s mind were able to be pushed away now that he had seen for himself that the Alpha wolf of their pack was at least on the mend.

 

All eyes remained on the teen; with no one saying a word, as he tucked himself into the Alpha’s side, burying himself under the blankets that covered Fenrir. Harry’s words were lost as he cuddled up to the unconscious man, laying his head with great care upon the older man’s shoulder. The tears Harry shed went unnoticed by his fellow pack members as he whispered gently to his mate how sorry he was and started pleaded softly with the Alpha not to die.

 

FGHP

 

Russ was digging at the hard ground furiously with his bare hands, angry tears streaming down his cheeks, the frozen earth had almost torn his nails off at their beds he worked so tirelessly and caring very little for the pain it caused him. He was digging for his little brother, to give him a final resting place. The others would have just burnt him and been done with it but he wouldn’t let that happen. He wanted to say goodbye, he needed to lay him to rest properly.

 

Those fucking bastards had killed him and all for the sake of that little whore of a submissive that wasn’t even worth the air that he breathed. Russ was going to kill Jenson for this, he couldn’t believe that a wolf he had once counted as a pack brother and a friend had murdered his brother right in front of his eyes.

 

Though he felt a spark of pride knowing that he had already taken care of their Alpha, he was sure of it. Russ could still remember the dread of realisation as it had entered the Alpha’s eyes as he had sunk his blade into the fleshy belly of the larger man and torn through the skin with the aim of gutting the man. It wasn’t enough though,he wanted the whole damn pack dead for what they had done, not just to Roderic, but also for the injuries inflicted on the rest of their pack too.

 

He stopped for a moment, rubbing a hand over his sore and bruised throat as he looked over at where Dean was propped up with his back against a tree, with a look of fury on his face as he tore at an old, grumpy piece of fabric to bind his shoulder wound. It had been Dean who had regained consciousness first and, despite the deep stab wound to his shoulder and a mild concussion, he had crawled over to their Alpha and managed to cauterise the bleeding stump where Gideon's right hand used to be, effectively saving their Alpha's life. At least Dean hoped it would be enough to save Gideon’s life; the Alpha was still out cold and fighting a fever.

 

Jack had woken up not long after Dean, and had in turned roused Russ, while the Alpha had been taken care of by Dean. There had been no waking Roderic though no matter how hard they tried. Russ had known that this would be the case however, given he had had no choice but to watch in horror as his brother’s neck had been snapped by Jenson. It was something that he would never forget witnessing. Roderic had been the last remaining member of his biological family and now he was dead.

 

Now Russ would have to lay Roderic in the ground in a shamefully shallow grave. Rage was boiling furiously inside of him, his brother deserved a better burial than this. He longed to hunt down the traitorous bastard that had murdered him and make him pay. Jenson was supposed to be one of them. Once upon a time he had been. He had hunted with them, killed with them. They had known each other since they were pups. How could he have so easily killed Roderic without a second thought?

 

When he had seen Jenson come to the aid of the pathetic submissive wolf with a fierce looking Alpha wolf by his side, Russ had thought that it wouldn’t be much of a fight at all. Foolishly he had thought that Jenson would have helped them and been welcomed back into the pack like a hero, forgiven for his oversights. They had been childhood friends and now he was going to ensure that he ripped his still beating heart out of his chest but not before forcing Jenson to watch everyone he loved and cared about die slow and painful deaths first.

 

Dean however had ordered Russ to stay put for the time being rather than go and hunt down the other pack and avenge his brother on a whim with no forethought or planning. Russ would obey his acting Alpha, at least for the moment; he would use the time, which his pack brothers needed to recover, to give his true brother, by blood, the respect he deserved. With that intent, he turned his attentions back to digging the grave; Jack had offered to help in the task, but it was something he had wanted to take care of himself, though he appreciated the offer.

 

They all really needed Gideon to wake up soon, Dean knew that; they had never really been a pack with strong emotional bonds apart from the two biological brothers and, even as acting Alpha, Dean wouldn’t be able to hold them together for long. Years ago, before Gideon had challenged and killed his father for the position of Alpha male and before they had joined the ranks of Voldemort their pack had been stronger; they’d had female wolves and had been a family. That was no more, they had no females and no pups, they had either left or they had died and now it was just the five, no... just four of them left.

 

Keeping the pack together was not going to be made any easier by Russ’ desire for vengeance, nor the loss of Roderic to their numbers. Of course, Dean wanted to see the traitorous Jenson dead too; he wanted to break every bone in the red-head’s body and then make him watch while they slaughtered the little bitch of a girl, who apparently had somehow survived, before finally beating the life from him. Dean was no one to suffer a traitor.

 

Dean was going to enjoy beating the life from Jenson that was for sure. However not before he took some pleasure in the little bitch his traitorous pack brother had stolen away with. He much preferred women to men and even though the whore of a submissive, that had stumbled upon them quite by accident this evening, would have been fun to play with, it wasn’t what he ultimately wanted. Once they had taken the other pack down, he would be quite happy for Gideon to do whatever he wanted with the boy; would probably be entertaining to witness anyway but the little bitch he now knew resided with the other pack, she was the one he wanted.

 

He was also sure that the other pack would no doubt have other females amongst them too. He would, as beta wolf, be able to take his pick of them before the others got a chance. That would be when his fun would begin, starting with Jenson’s pretty little girl; he had seemed to care for the bitch so much that he had chosen her over his pack brothers and that would be why Dean would take great pleasure in claiming her before he killed her. It was these thoughts that kept him strong and in control as he wrapped the grubby bandage around his shoulder.

 

They needed to regain back their strength and heal the wounds that had been inflicted upon them before they could strike back and take their revenge. They also needed numbers. The pack they were facing was strong, stronger than them right now. That would soon change. Even if they had to bite and train more wolves to add to their pack then that would be what they would do. They would do whatever it took so that they would be able to make the other pack pay for hurting them.

 

Jack stood back and watched Russ intently, remaining very silent, in fear of a beating if he said anything out of turn. As the pack's omega he was largely there to act as a punching bag for the rest of them and they all certainly had a lot of frustrations to vent and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself so to bear the brunt of his anger. With Gideon unconscious, and running a fever, they were all on edge about whether or not he was going to pull through.

 

He observed from a safe distance as Dean struggled to his feet, his shoulder clearly paining him as he headed off deep into the woods. Jack knew he had gone hunting; he wouldn't trusted the omega wolf to do it as he was a hopeless hunter and Russ was too busy digging a grave for his brother, leaving Dean no choice but to do it himself despite his injury. If he didn’t hunt then they were going to starve.

 

The omega wolf had never been more afraid or uncertain about the future of their pack than as he watched Gideon’s motionless body lying in the dirt. The only sign that he was alive was the fact that his chest rose and fell as he drew breath. Their numbers may have dropped considerably since they had aligned themselves with Tom Riddle but the killing they were now permitted to do sure was fun. Jack loved the violence and the blood lust of his pack brothers. He had only newly joined the pack when he had been asked to find and kidnap a young bitch.

 

He hadn’t been allowed to touch her after he had fulfilled the task that had been asked of him, at least not until the others were done having their fun with her. He had taken the time to survey his new pack back then and so knew Jenson by sight, though not well. As the Alpha’s kid brother he was hard to miss. Seeing him again after all these years had certainly been a surprise.

 

He had also been happy to learn that the little bitch he’d snatched from her family all those years ago was still alive; it had made him hard to see them rape and torture the little girl, he would still masturbate as he remembered her screams. It would seem that he would finally be able to get his turn with her. He would be able to live out the fantasies that he had played out in his head as he had pleasured himself.

 

Little girls were his favourite. Since Jenson had stolen away with the little bitch, Jack had taken pleasure in four others that had been her age or slightly younger. He rarely went older but in this case he would make an exception because there was unfinished business between them. Oh he loved their screaming. He was aching to find another, it had been too long since he had felt the young, virginal flesh of a prepubescent girl beneath him, fighting in vain to stop him, something that only turned him on more. He would take his pleasure in her before feasting on her, sinking his teeth into her sweat soaked skin after fucking her within an inch of her life. Jack was really hoping that this pack had more pups, female pups that he could enjoy all to himself.

 

The others were not keen on eating raw flesh while in human form, not liking to indulge their inner wolves in that way but Jack relished in it. It didn’t matter to him what form he was in, he wanted to feel the warmth of still living skin as he tore chunks out of a still screaming little girl. To feel the beating heart of his prey as he started eating them was the greatest pleasure he had ever known and frequently it had made him orgasm as he enjoyed his meal.

 

Jack was torn from his delightfully arousing musings by a groan from his Alpha. It was a good sign, it meant that he was finally coming round. Shit, he thought to himself; Dean was still off hunting and it would be no use trying to put a stop to Russ’ digging until Roderic was fully laid to rest, that left him to be the one to bear the brunt of Gideon’s wrath when he realised how badly things had worked out for their pack.

 

 “DEAN!!!” Gideon roared, his voice unsteady and gruff but there was no doubting the fury in it as he attempted to sit up and failing miserably, still weak from blood loss.

 

 “My Alpha,” Jack said as he hurried over to his side, bowing deeply; it was mostly out of habit, given that Gideon seemed barely able to force his eyes open, let alone focus on anything. “He’s hunting, my Alpha.” Jack was sure to show all and every sign of submission to his Alpha as possible. He needed to make it clear that even with Gideon’s injuries, he had nothing to worry about in regards to his position as leader of their pack, at least not where Jack was concerned.

 

Gideon was nothing if not stubborn, and, with heaving effort, he rolled onto his side, using his remaining hand to push himself to his feet. For a moment, Jack was worried the large man was just going to pass out again; probably falling straight on top of him and crushing him to death, given his luck. But Gideon just staggered for a bit and found a nearby tree to lean against while the dizziness passed. Jack knew better than to aid him. He didn’t want to give the impression that he thought the Alpha to be weak.

 

 “Tell me you have the head of the bastard who stole my hand, for me to shove a spike in,” the Alpha growled deeply, “or at least that little whore for me to put my cock in.”

 

 “I’m… sorry… my Alpha, forgive us,” Jack stuttered, wringing his hands. “They killed Roderic.”

 

Gideon snarled dangerously at the stupid little Omega, he had failed, their pack had failed and he was furious. He reached out to wrap his fingers around Jack’s neck only to be faced with the reality of just a cauterised stump where his hand had once been. He roared in fury once more, the sound echoing off the trees around them. He swung the arm anyway, ignoring the pain that flared when it collided with the side of Jack’s face, sending the Omega wolf flying.

 

He turned to watch where Russ was determinedly digging and saw Roderic’s body lying under one of their large blankets. The reality that Roderic was now dead sinking in and his fury only growing at the loss of one of his brothers; the other pack would pay for this. But their own pack now grew weak, with such few numbers and with their injuries. He glared at his cauterised stump that throbbed painfully, hating that he had been distracted enough to allow it to happen. It felt odd, as if his hand was still there, he could even send a message from his brain to flex his fingers that were non-existent.

 

He knew that he wouldn’t last long as the pack Alpha, not with this injury, not unless he proved to them all that he was still as strong as he always had been. And he would prove it; that pathetic and twisted little Omega wolf would see how powerful his Alpha still was. With Russ digging his brothers grave, and Dean off hunting; Jack would have the honour of being the first to submit to his Alpha’s proof of his dominance, and he would be perfect for venting his frustrations on too.

 

Turning his gaze on to Jack, where the Omega wolf was picking himself up from the ground, Gideon pounced on him, adjusting himself so that he could become more accustomed to using his left hand. He curled his fingers into a tight fist and slammed it into the jaw of the smaller werewolf. The blow lacked the ferocity of his usual hits but then he had never used his left hand to punch someone before. The sounds coming from Jack still seemed to imply it hurt… a lot; but he still knew that if he was going to survive as a wolf, and remain at the head of the pack, he was going to have to strengthen the left side of his body.

 

Dean returned from the hunt with very little to show for his efforts, furious that all he had been able to catch was a single doe that looked as if it would have died soon anyway. It would have to suffice as his shoulder was bothering him a great deal, a reminder about what had happened and constantly fuelling his anger. Once Roderic was in the ground they would send Russ to hunt, he hadn’t been as badly injured as the rest of them and might fare better.

 

It improved Dean’s mood greatly when he saw the Alpha wolf awake and beating the living daylights out of Jack. Everyone’s mood always improved when using the little omega as a punching bag. It was a good sign that the Alpha was fit enough to be doing it or even that he was awake at all. Though he was still looking a little peaky from the blood loss, but a good meal should sort them all out.

 

Once they had fed they would be able to bury Roderic, laying their fellow pack brother to rest as Russ wanted. The hunt had done Dean some good, his anger channelled into catching a meal for the pack and providing for them, it was probably the only reason that he had been able to catch anything. He was also slightly more level headed now than he had been before hunting, when his mind had been whirling with plans of attack and vengeance. They would have their revenge but only once they were stronger. In the state they were currently in they wouldn’t be winning any fights that was for sure.

 

 “My Alpha,” Dean said reverently, wanting no doubt that he wouldn’t be challenging Gideon for that position. He had no desire to be Alpha wolf, he was more than content in his position as Beta. It came with a fair few perks and with none of the hassle of responsibility that Gideon had.

 

The Alpha turned his head, the fingers of his left hand loosely circling Jack’s throat as the omega’s own finger’s held onto his wrist to ease the strain. Gideon snarled at the measly meal his Beta had returned with and wondered how severe Dean’s own injuries were; it was not at all the other werewolf’s usual standard.

 

 “Russ will fetch more, when Roderic is buried,” Gideon commanded. He was sure that the Beta wolf had already drawn the same conclusion himself but, that Dean had allowed him to speak it himself, was a sign of his continued acceptance of Gideon’s place as Alpha. What unnerved Gideon was that even with Dean injured the beta wolf would win if the challenge was put forward for the top position in their pack. Losing his hand was a huge blow.

 

At least they would have something to report when they met with the Dark Lord in a few days’ time. They had found Greyback and he had something precious that they could use against him. That was certainly good news. Voldemort would be pleased with the progress they had made. The Dark Lord seemed keen to have Greyback on side in the war he was waging. The fact that he had a strong pack would only delight Voldemort more because it meant he would have more werewolves to do his bidding.

 

Gideon released Jack unceremoniously into a gasping heap on the floor, where the little wolf rubbed at his throat and tried to catch his breath. Feeding his pack and burying their lost brother were the priorities for the moment. They would move on from this, they would find new strength, and new members; it was what had to be done. That would all come in time however, for now they had to work on short term goals and that was keeping themselves alive.

 

                 “Russ!” the Alpha called out.

 

 “Alpha,” Russ replied, but he didn’t halt in his digging for a second. The grave covered a large enough area to lay even the large body of Roderic in, but he wanted to give him more than a very shallow grave and was continuing to burrow further in the ground with a vicious determination.

 

 “Stop and eat!” Gideon commanded, knowing the werewolf wouldn’t even think to do such a thing unless ordered to.

 

 “When I am done, Alpha,” Russ insisted.

 

 “NOW!” Gideon roared; he was certainly in no mood to be defied, no matter how much his subordinate was grieving. He would not allow any of them to think him weak, not for a single second, and they would obey the orders given and if they didn’t then he would show them their place beneath him.

 

Russ looked unhappy, but pulled himself out of the hole he had dug and joined his remaining pack mates around the pitiful little doe that Dean had caught. The Beta was already in the process of skinning the animal and so Russ took to the task of building a fire; Jack was hovering a short distance away, scavenging on the bits that Dean was discarding, he always preferred the raw bleeding pieces anyway.

 

Gideon sat close to where Russ was going to start their fire, waiting; it was a little disconcerting to see the large man looking so pale but a meal would probably do him some good. Russ would give the Alpha a chance to prove himself strong, but he was watching; he knew Dean wouldn’t challenge Gideon, but Russ wasn’t going to let Roderic’s death be their end; if they needed a new stronger Alpha then Russ would fight to make that happen, even if that meant taking down the maimed Gideon himself.

 

“The other Alpha,” Russ grunted just loud enough for Gideon to hear him, as he got the fire going and started adding more wood to it, “I slit him real good, he’ll be dead by now,” he said smugly, thinking of how the man’s guts had all but been spilling onto the ground beneath them. It had been a moment of fury when he had seen Jenson kill Roderic, but he had still done it and that prove him to be strong.

 

Gideon growled, not missing the hidden message of power than Russ’ words carried, the other werewolf was warning the Alpha to prove himself, and soon. But he was glad to hear that the other pack had not gotten off easily. “And the traitor?”

 

 “He... got away,” Russ admitted.

 

 “But we will get him later,” Dean promised, “They will be weakened with the loss of their Alpha.”

 

 “You’re sure he’s dead?” Gideon demanded; as much as he wanted his revenge personally for the loss of his hand, if one of his pack mates had killed that son of a bitch then he would get over it, but he wanted to be certain; besides the death of Greyback might not be appreciated by Voldemort.

 

 “Jenson carried him off,” Jack told him, suffering a little from the injuries his Alpha had just inflicted upon him. He had barely been conscious but he had been able to force his eyes open to see the traitor carry his own unconscious Alpha, presumably back to their territory.

 

 “I sliced his stomach open,” Russ said, puffing his chest out proudly. The other Alpha was a big wolf and to have slain that beast of a man was a great achievement. “If he wasn’t dead when he left he will be soon,”

 

 “We take nothing for granted,” Gideon snapped, still furious that his pack had allowed their attackers, and the submissive, to get away. “If you didn’t see him die then we assume he is alive and injured, I won’t be taken by surprise again!”

 

 “Yes, my Alpha” Dean and Jack chorused obediently.

 

Gideon looked to Russ who had only nodded, not giving any sign of submitting to Gideon. “You want to challenge me, boy?” the Alpha suddenly roared. He cared very little for Roderic lying dead only a few feet from them or the fact that Russ was no doubt grieving for the loss of his biological brother. If his position was going to be openly challenged then he was going to answer that and prove himself.

 

 “I want our pack to have a strong Alpha,” Russ growled. “Prove yourself and I won’t have to challenge anyone,” Russ snarled, he was really in no mood to fight, though if it came to it he was confident; he wasn’t the one who had just had his hand chopped off.

 

Dean looked between the two knowing that if Russ beat Gideon in such a challenge then he would step up and put Russ in his place. Dean had ample amounts of respect for his current Alpha but he wouldn’t fall in line and follow orders from Russ, his wolf wouldn’t allow it.

 

Gideon roared and lunged at Russ, easily pinning him to the floor, “Remember your place, boy, or else you will save us the hunt and we will just feast on you and what is left of your brother,” he warned.

 

 “Yes, my Alpha,” Russ said, turning his head to the side and submitting, even though his guts twisted and turned at the idea of them feeding on Roderic. He would hold his tongue to prevent that from happening, if for no other reason.

 

“Good choice,” Gideon told him with a sneer, “piss me off and I might just end up accidentally killing Jack, and that would leave you as the Omega,” he said with a laugh as he released Russ and allowed the other wolf to get back to his feet. Jack had let out a protesting cry, which went ignored by the others, but Dean seemed just as amused as the Alpha at this threat. No one wanted to be the omega in a pack.

 

Russ was done building the fire, and was going to say or do something he would regret if he didn’t get some space, so he left Dean to cook the doe and went back to Roderic’s mostly dug out grave. He sat down next to where his brother’s body lay under a blanket; it had always been the two of them against the world and the future looked a lot bleaker now than it had done in many years.

 

He had wanted for them to bury Roderic as a pack, but now he didn’t want those other bastards to be part of the last moment between siblings; he would lay him in the ground and then head out to hunt, hopefully the run would help him forget all this shit for a bit. With great care he picked Roderic’s body up, blanket and all, cherishing the last time they would be together before he climbed down into the dirt hole.

 

Russ felt tears trailing down his cheeks and he turned away from the others who didn’t come forward or offer to help him. He didn’t want them to see his weakness because that was all his tears were, weakness. He would be strong, he would avenge his little brother. Placing Roderic into the ground, Russ pulled back the blanket and placed a tender kiss upon his forehead, before covering him back up, knowing that this was the last time that they would be together. He didn’t believe in reincarnation or heaven, if any such existence was based in truth then they’d be going to hell for what they had done in life.

 

He climbed out and threw down the first handful of dirt. Thumping his fist on the ground in anger, at the werewolf who had slain Roderic and at his own failure to protect him. He started to shove all the mud he had dug out, back into place; covering the body of his little brother in this way was painful and so final. Roderic would never take another breath, they wouldn’t laugh together, or fight, or hunt. Their mother would be so ashamed to know that he had been unable to protect his baby brother. At least she would have been if she’d been alive.

 

 “You done?” Gideon grunted making no acknowledgment that Russ had just buried a loved one or that he might be grieving for the loss. After Russ had just openly challenged him the Alpha didn’t much care for sentiment. He was going to literally kick Russ to heel if he didn’t start to show the proper respect.

 

 “Almost…, my Alpha,” Russ returned through gritted teeth. If he had felt stronger, then he would have challenged Gideon to full out fight for the top most position and probably won too.

 

This pack was a joke, ever since they had joined forces with Voldemort they were less of a pack and more of a violent, blood thirsty gang. Their bitches had fled or been killed soon after Jenson had run off. At first the killing had been fun but now the pleasure was starting to wear thin. Now that Roderic was gone he had no one to enjoy it with.

 

He patted down the earth, making sure it was patted down tight; he wouldn’t have animals digging his brother back up, savaging for food. He took a long, deep steeling breath, reigning in his emotions and his tears before turning to face Gideon, “I’ll go hunt, my Alpha,” he said, keeping his head bowed. He hoped the Alpha would just see it as respectful and a sign of submission to him, but in truth he knew his face showed far too much raw emotion to display it to the heartless bastard of a man; that would be signing his own death warrant.

 

 “Be quick about it,” Gideon snapped. “This measly bit of meat won’t feed all of us,” he watched Russ carefully. The Alpha knew he would have to keep a close eye on this subordinate because he had a feeling that he wasn’t done pushing the limits just yet.

 

Russ grunted in agreement and dashed off into the woods, glad for the reprieve. He needed to get some distance from the rest of the pack which were lacking in sympathy or respect for the fallen Roderic. It made Russ hate them all. The early morning air brushed away the tears from his face as he ran and soon his grieve ridden mind was lost to the focus of the hunt. It was a distraction that he needed, allowing allthe worries and horrors of the night to be buried, just like Roderic.

 

FGHP

 

Despite his plans to sleep, along with the rest of the pack, Lukas hadn’t been able to get his mind to relax enough to allow it. He sat by the fire, nursing a third cup of Imperial Ceylon tea instead; the brew did a wonderful job of calming his frayed nerves and clearing his mind. It had helped a little that he wasn’t the only one of the pack who had been unable to find solace in sleep, though Lukas suspected that Damon’s restlessness had more to do with wanting to protect the rest of them while Fenrir was out for the count.

 

The Beta wolf wouldn’t have been able to defend them anyway, not with the way he was lounging against a small pile of blankets with his son curled up on his left side and Micha tucked into his right, both of the younger wolves snuggling into him and fast asleep. He held them close to him protectively, his gaze occasionally sweeping over Jenson and Callie who were curled around Romy and then to Fenrir who had Harry snuggled close to him.

 

It was so tranquil in the clearing now, compared to the horrors that had been unfolding so very recently but, while they were still cautious with their optimism, it was looking as though they might just all survive this ordeal. Of course it would be a while until Fenrir was back on his feet but he was remaining hopeful that it would happen. Damon had been keeping a close eye on his best friend and Alpha, ensuring that the man was still breathing.

 

 “You should sleep,” Damon suggested in a soft voice, so as not to wake the others. Lukas turned to him with a faint smile gracing his lips at the thought that he might actually be able to get some rest.

 

 “Don’t think I could,” Lukas told him, glancing at where Fenrir and Harry were laying peacefully together, the picture of innocence, almost.

 

The young pup had fallen asleep with his head resting upon the Alpha’s shoulder, so as not to disturb the injuries or their bindings. It hadn’t escaped either Damon or Lukas’ notice that Harry had obviously been crying, their sensitive wolf ears even picking up the pleading for him not to die and the apologies before the pup had given in to sleep.

 

 “No, neither could I,” Damon said. His arse had gone numb sitting on the ground with the weight of both Clay and Micha on him but he wouldn’t have changed his position for anything. He would have suffered through much worse to hold Clayton and Micha close to him, simply glad that they were both still alive and not wanting to let them go.

 

He knew he should never have let Micha run off after the Alpha, every instinct in his body had been telling him to stop the younger wolf and yet stupidly he hadn’t done a thing to stop him. Micha had never been cut out for battle; it wasn't that he was weak, but it just wasn't in his nature, he wasn’t a dominant fighter, he was like Harry, a submissive. His heart was too big, he didn’t have it in him to kill without mercy.

 

Things could have been so much worse for them. Even with the injuries they had, they’d been lucky to all survive. The way it stood Fenrir was still touch and go, his wounds had been so severe. If he caught an infection now then it was doubtful he’d be able to fight it off and with Harry wrapped around him the way he was it would no doubt be hard on the young pup to lose the Alpha of their pack. Clearly the two of them had a bond, despite all the arguments and attempts to run away.

 

Damon knew Harry well, it had taken the pup a while to adjust to his new way of life. With the loss of his father and his life turned upside down it wasn’t surprising that he had needed some time. He had grown up believing that his wolf was something that had to be tamed at any cost. As a result he had been hurting himself irreversibly only to find that it had never been necessary. It was wonderful to see that despite everything Harry was finally beginning to understand his role within the pack, as the mate of the Alpha.

 

 “You know Harry used Legilimency on Clayton earlier, from what I gather it was what started the fight between them,” Lukas said conversationally to the acting Alpha. “Were you aware that he could do that, it isn’t exactly a common ability to have?”

 

 “I wasn’t aware of it, no, but it doesn’t surprise me at all," Damon said. They both kept their voices low, not wanting to risk waking the others. "Harry is also the only werewolf I’ve ever known to be able to transform into an animagus on command. He can talk to snakes too, Clayton saw him do it once.”

 

Lukas looked at Damon in amazement, casting an impressed look over to where Harry lay sleeping. He had known that the boy was special but he had never realised just how unique he was. “I am betting everything I have that that headmaster regrets asking for Harry to go to Hogwarts before the year is out,” Lukas said with an amused smile.

 

He could only imagine the high-jinks that all the pups would be involved in when left unsupervised away from the pack. No teacher would ever have authority over them, at least not so much as their Alpha and other pack members would have. It would no doubt be more difficult for Harry, who as second only to Fenrir, he would have to learn that that wasn’t the case in the wizarding world.

 

                Damon snorted, as he tried to smother his laugh, “And that is even before you add Clayton into the mix.” He thought of his son and remembered all the trouble the two of them had caused while living in Ingleton. That had been before all this trouble had started. Even though he had been on the verge of pulling his hair out at the antics they got up to he would give anything to have that fun loving, prank-pulling and mischievous pair back.

 

“The two of them would be unstoppable if they could convince Romy to join in with them, add her intelligence to their trouble making abilities and other… unique skills and that school isn’t going to know what hit them come January. I almost wish I could go just to watch it all unfold.” Lukas mused, remembering fondly, Micha’s not so glamorous make over and the resulting incident where Fenrir’s favourite, and only, jacket had been turned an alarming shade of pink.

 

                “And give them a chance to recruit you to join in too?” Damon asked with a raised eyebrow, “You would have to be crazy to want to be at that school this year.”

 

“I think we should just be glad that Micha isn’t going with them, can you imagine?" Lukas asked, with something close to horror in his eyes, "There wouldn’t be a school left!”

 

“That’s possible even without Micha going with them," Damon assured him, though he was definitely a little amused by Lukas' concern. "Did I ever tell you about the time Harry and Clayton blew apart a wall in Harry’s bedroom?”

 

“No, you didn’t. How about I make us both a fresh cup of tea and you tell me all about it,” Lukas suggested.

 

Damon nodded and launched into the story with a smile on his face, remembering the occasion fondly. In the light of the horror and the unease that had settled around them it felt nice to be discussing something light hearted. Lukas had to stifle his laughter as Damon recounted the incident to him, neither of them wanting to wake the others. It was a good thing that the Beta wolf had plenty of stories to tell. By lunchtime he was recounting them to most of the pack, now with added input from Clay of course.

 

Only Harry and Fenrir remained sleeping.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, we got so many that we were convinced to update early and because the response was so amazing we'll also be giving you a new Fluffy Bit tomorrow called the Big Bang which will tell the story about how Harry and Clay managed to blow a wall of Harry's bedroom away. 
> 
> As always you can find myself and my co-writer BickyMonster who writes this with me on facebook where we will happily chat to you and answer any questions you might have. 
> 
> We are about halfway through writing chapter twenty-two of this story so we have a fair few chapters that just need a final read through. The more reviews and comments we get the more likely we are to update Wednesdays and Saturdays so keep them coming. We love knowing what you think, even if you do just have a question about something that confuses you in the story. 
> 
> Also to those wondering when Harry will find out that Severus is alive ... soon, very soon but not yet! 
> 
> This question was asked a lot in the reviews and comments, we did try and respond to everyone who asked but I thought I would clear it up for you here as well. 
> 
> Why did Harry not use magic or apparate during the attack on him in chapter eleven? 
> 
> To begin with Harry didn’t know where he wanted to go, he decided to walk for a while until he decided where he was going to go. When he realised that he was being followed his instincts were to run. He couldn’t apparate directly into the clearing because it’s protected and that's where he wanted to go by the time he realised he was in danger. By the time it came to the point where he could use magic to defend himself he was just too scared. Plus, if he had gone for his wand then it could have been taken from him before he even had a chance to use it against them. His instincts told him to run and that was what he did. The same goes for transforming into his animagus form, we already know from canon that emotions mess with your magic, he wouldn’t have been able to transform because he was too scared.


	13. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack struggles to adjust

** Chapter Thirteen – Vigil  **

 

Voldemort surveyed the pathetic Alpha wolf, who was knelt before him, with disgust and revulsion. The day before they had apparently been attacked by Fenrir Greyback, the very werewolf they were supposed to be recruiting for him, not fighting and almost killing. It displeased him greatly to hear of this. He had thought that Gideon and his unkempt group of mangy dogs would have been more than up to the task of bringing to heel one lone wolf. It had been a major oversight that Greyback had formed a pack; it certainly wasn’t something that he, himself had been expecting.

 

“We lost one of our pack brothers in the attack, my Lord,” Gideon explained. “Greyback also cut off my hand!” he told him, waving the butchered stump for the Dark Lord to see, though it was of very little concern to Voldemort, “and all for some whore of a submissive he’s keeping as a personal fuck toy!”

 

“A submissive?” Tom asked, musing over this with interest, Gideon nodded in confirmation. Voldemort considered this carefully as he watched the Alpha wolf curiously. “So he has people he cares for,” Tom said thoughtfully, a small smirk sneaking onto his lips. “That will make him easier to control,” he said mostly to himself. “Bring me the submissive, as well as Greyback!” he ordered.

 

“My Lord…” Gideon said, trying to keep the grimace from his face at having to capture the boy all over again, only to just hand him over. He had rather hoped to be able to capture him to have his way with him. He had been thinking about all the deliciously wonderful things that he could do to the boy.

 

“If he wants to keep his little whore, as you so delightfully put it,” Tom said with a manic smile, “then we will make him work for it. Do what you will with the others … I care for their fates, very little. I am sure you will find some way to amuse yourselves with them ,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand; it was unlikely that any of them would be worth the hassle of ensuring their loyalty.

 

“My lord…” Gideon said again, gritting his teeth. He knew that the Dark Lord had promised to improve the position of werewolves in the world, but it still grated on his nerves, on his instincts, that he was being made to bend to the will of another, no matter how powerful they were. “I was hoping that…”

 

“Hoping what?” Tom snapped, all hint of good humour or patience evaporating in an instant when the pathetic werewolf didn’t take the hint to leave.

 

“I want the submissive,” Gideon said somewhat forcefully, certainly more so than he knew he should have done. “After what was done to me, I fucking deserve him!”

 

Riddle let out a harsh barking laugh, “Come here, wolf!” he demanded. “Give me your hand!” Gideon offered the dark lord his left hand, his entire body tense. “The other one!” Tom snapped impatiently as the Alpha wolf did as he was told, holding out right arm that was now missing its hand.

 

Wrapping his long fingers around the werewolf’s wrist, he waved his wand and, with a muttered incantation, a silver hand appeared to grow from Gideon’s stump. He was so shocked and so terrified of it being actual silver that he almost screamed; trying, with obviously futility, to get away from his own newly formed metallic hand and the Dark Lord’s grip. Voldemort laughed, loud, and with genuine amusement, at the werewolf’s reaction.

 

“My Lord… the silver…” Gideon stuttered, waiting for the pain to hit him and wondering, with confusion, why it hadn’t already.

 

“I am aware, dog!” Tom sneered, still clutching at the wrist of the wolf in a harsh grip. “It is real silver, of course, but it won’t affect you…so long as you behave.”

 

Gideon looked at Voldemort with wide, fearful eyes as the realisation hit him. This silver hand was effectively a collar and leash, something that his inner wolf snarled at, he would have no choice but obey the Dark Lords commands now. That amount of silver being permanently attached to his body would kill him in a matter of hours, slowly and painfully.

 

“You will bring the submissive to me,” the Dark Lord commanded again, knowing that the Alpha would heed his order without question this time. “Unharmed,” he added with a stern gaze that made it clear that the alternative was not worth considering. He dropped the wrist from his grip and turned to walk back to his chair. “Greyback too,” he instructed as though this part should have been obvious, “I imagine if you take hold of the little whore with your new hand, Greyback will be quite… cooperative and you may find that he even comes willingly.”

 

“”Yes, my Lord,” Gideon said through gritted teeth.

 

“Leave, before I lose my patience with you,” Tom said dismissively, bored with the whimpering pathetic Alpha werewolf in his presence. He was itching to cause some damage and he vaguely wondered where Bellatrix was, she was such a delightful stress relief.

 

“But, my Lord...,” Gideon said, knowing that he was pushing his luck now. However in his mind they weren’t done, he still had things he needed to discuss because he couldn’t very well achieve what the Dark Lord wanted when he was so lacking in numbers.

 

“What now?” the Dark Lord said, fury and irritation ringing in his voice as the poor excuse of a werewolf ignored the order to leave for a second time.

 

“Our pack..., we… our numbers dwindle, there are only four of us remaining,” Gideon said, his head bowed, not wanting to find out what it would feel like, should the Dark Lord become angry enough to remove whatever was holding back the pain of the silver. “Greyback’s pack is strong. We will need others if we are to capture him and his whore.”

 

"Fortunately for you, I anticipated your weakness and failure and have already thought of that," Tom said with a sickening smile on his handsome face. "I have been recruiting."

 

Gideon ignored the insult and looked at his lord hopefully; with more werewolves they might stand a chance of taking down Greyback’s pack and getting revenge on Jenson, who had so stupidly betrayed them. Gideon thought that his little brother would have had more brains than that.

 

The Dark Lord said nothing further but headed for the door; assuming he was supposed to follow, Gideon got to his feet and hurried after him. Voldemort strode along regally, his robes billowing behind him.They passed several Death Eaters in the hallway, all of whom bowed to their master and then turned to sneer in disgust at the werewolf following after him.

 

Gideon would have loved to throttle every single one of them, show them who was superior, especially the blond wizard who looked so far up his own arse that Gideon would have loved to have literally shoved his neatly kept blond head up there. He was no mutt to be kicked and ordered around by the likes of them, he was an Alpha, he answered to no one… except the Dark Lord, and that alone disgusted him enough.

 

They turned a corner and Voldemort barged his way through a door into what looked to be someone’s private quarters. Gideon supposed private was word that didn’t quite apply to anything when you were one of the Dark Lord’s servants.

 

“Axlar!” Tom said loudly, announcing their presence in the room.

 

Gideon followed him inside, jumping slightly when the door slammed shut behind him, seemingly of its own accord. He stepped forward to see past the Dark Lord to whoever this Axlar was. The man Gideon saw would have been an imposing sight, if he hadn’t been sat in a large comfy armchair with what looked to be knitting needles in his hands. He appeared to be knitting a…. a light blue cardigan? Gideon couldn’t be sure, but whatever it was it was a confusing sight to behold.

 

He was large and broad shouldered, with dark brown hair and dull, cold blue eyes. The man seemed vaguely familiar to Gideon but he couldn’t place where it was he had seen him before. The name rang a bell with him too but why escaped him. His scent alone told the Alpha that this man was a werewolf but Gideon had never known a werewolf to have the patience or the inclination to knit. It wasn’t a hobby that was associated with the species in general.

 

“This is a joke right?” Gideon asked, turning his head to stare at Voldemort incredulously. He couldn’t believe that this werewolf would be able to help against Fenrir in anyway, not unless the knitting needles doubled as a weapon.

 

“Axlar, this is Gideon, the Alpha I told you about,” Tom said conversationally, as though introducing two dear friends who he thought would get along splendidly. To say the Alpha was sceptical would be an understatement.

 

“Ooh,” Axlar purred happily, looking up with interest as he placed his knitting down with great care on the nearby table. “An Alpha…” Axlar got to his feet and prowled across the room, his head cocked slightly to one side as though it would help him figure out more about the other werewolf.

 

Axlar started to circle around them, but as he reached Gideon he cocked his head to the other side and inhaled deeply. “We are going to have fun… I can go have fun with the Alpha, right?” he asked Tom, who chuckled in amusement.

 

Gideon was somewhat stunned, and confused; he had met some crazy werewolves in his time, hell he might even count himself amongst them, but this was a whole new level of nuts; it was impressive. Axlar moved around in front of the Alpha and opened his mouth; Gideon thought it was supposed to be a smile, but there was no way he could call it that.

 

“I smell silver,” Axlar told him, looking the Alpha up and down and spotting the newly formed hand with psychotic glee.

 

Gideon almost jumped back in alarm when Axlar reached out and took the silver hand in his own, but he could only watch in fascination as the obviously insane werewolf just closed his eyes as his lips morphed into a sickly grin of delight, his skin almost sizzling as it came into contact with the toxic metal. The scent of burning flesh soon reached their nostrils but he never once flinched or showed any sign of discomfort. And soon the Alpha was looking at the Dark Lord with an expression of malicious joy on his face, as though he had been given a wondrous gift, but hadn’t even realised he had wanted it. “He’s perfect,” he said.

 

“Isn’t he?” Tom agreed with the closest thing to affection Gideon had ever seen him wear. “He sought out a werewolf, wanted to be bitten. Such a lust for blood,the things the man did before he was bitten were truly wondrous to behold.” The way Voldemort spoke about this man was in awe and admiration. Whatever Axlar had done must have been truly horrendous.  The werewolf in question just stood before them with his chest puffed out in pride as his watched his injured hand heal itself before their eyes.

 

“He’ll make a fine addition to the pack, my Lord,” Gideon said with a manic grin on his face. He couldn’t wait to take Axlar back to meet the others, he’d make them stronger that was for sure.

 

“There will be others to join you soon enough,” Tom said sounding close to being bored, never a good sign. “Perhaps it would be prudent to send one of the weaker members into Greyback’s pack to gather information. It would be unfortunate for you to be beaten by him again. You should know, Gideon, that I do not like failure; if you were to fail me again you would not live to do so a third time.”

 

“Yes, My lord,” Gideon said with a stiff bow to Voldemort who sneered at the two wolves in front of him. “Come Axlar, we must head back to the pack.”

 

“Yes, my Alpha,” Axlar said eagerly, following behind Gideon, but not before taking his knitting, shrinking it down and putting it in his pocket.

 

“Can I ask, what is with the knitting?” Gideon asked as they walked away, heading for the apparition point outside of Malfoy Manor.

 

“My grandmother taught me,” Axlar said. “She raised me, now I knit things for her.”

 

“Oh, how … lovely,” Gideon said, not understand how the werewolf could show such sentimentality and yet be the way he was.

 

“She did so appreciate the cardigans,” Axlar told him, and he sounded as though he was reminiscing over a fond memory.

 

“Did?” Gideon asked, confused about why Axlar would continue to make cardigans now, if his beloved Grandmother was dead and gone.

 

“Before I killed her.”

 

Okay, that was something Gideon hadn’t seen coming; although, in retrospect he supposed he probably should have. “You killed her?” he asked, admittedly curious about this bizarre man, who he just couldn’t make heads or tails of.

 

“Oh yes, she was my first,” Axlar told him with obvious pride.

 

“Your first…?” Gideon didn’t quite know what to say to that and he found himself reluctantly impressed, that was definitely the kind of heartless killer who would give the pack the strength they needed; it also reminded him never to trust the new pack member, though. “How many have you killed?”

 

“I lost count after twenty seven. She was a screamer,” Axlar said with a fond smile on his face, “Almost had to cut her eyelids off.”

 

“Excuse me?” Gideon was startled and baffled by that statement. He actually stopped walking and blinked in Axlar‘s direction a couple of times before he felt ready to start walking again.

 

“She wouldn’t hold still for me to put the glue on,” Axlar explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, oblivious to Gideon’s surprise and confusion.

 

“Glue?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Axlar confirmed. “I like them to look at me when I kill them. There is no greater pleasure than to watch the life fade from a woman’s eyes, it’s even better if you’re still inside her too, fucking her as you plunge a knife in her belly.”

 

Gideon looked at Axlar with renewed interest, he was going to have a lot of fun with this new recruit, he could tell that already. “I think you’ll fit in with us just fine, Axlar.”

 

“Thank you, my Alpha.”

 

FGHP

 

It had been less than a day; a long and agonising day, granted, but still only twelve hours had passed, and Fenrir was still unconscious. After the initial panic the entire pack had calmed considerably; most of them had managed to get a decent amount of sleep and now almost everyone was up and about. They had prepared and eaten a meal, and Lukas had kept himself busy by ensuring that no-one went for more than half an hour without a fresh cup of tea. The mood, however, was dour and felt like something that might be found in a graveyard.

 

Unlike his pack brothers and sisters, Harry hadn’t moved, stubbornly refusing to be moved from the Alpha’s side; whether he was sleeping or simply laying there wide awake, he wouldn’t shift an inch. He wouldn’t eat or drink anything, and the pack was more than a little concerned as none of them could remember the last time the teen had accepted food; they were fairly sure he hadn’t had anything the day before either. But no amount of coaxing or convincing seemed to initiate anything other than a low growl of warning from the young pup. He didn’t want anyone near his mate.

 

Damon could understand Harry’s reluctance to leave the Alpha; the two of them seemed to have bonded over the incident with the strays, which was the only silver lining, so to speak, the Beta wolf could see. Damon suspected that a lot of it was guilt on Harry’s part, and rightfully so, he thought in his more bitter moments, but Harry was still just fifteen, and scared fifteen years old boys could be relied on to do stupid things. He knew he would have to talk to him soon; Harry would hate him for it, he was sure but they needed to deal with Harry’s issues before it really did get someone killed.

 

For the moment, however, is primary concern was that the young pup would grow weak if he continued to refused to take sustenance of any kind; they at least needed him to drink something. Fenrir wouldn’t be in anyway happy to find Harry starving and weak when he awoke; Damon was determined to say when and not if. He would stay optimistic; they were all trying to stay optimistic.

 

Once awake, Clayton had begun to profusely apologise to Romy who had barely spoken a word since witnessing Harry and Clay’s fight. He had literally got down on his knees, following her around the clearing, grovelling, until she had forcefully dragged him back to his feet, hugged him and told him to stop being so ridiculous. Jenson had watched the exchange with a keen eye, he didn’t like the teenage boy anywhere near his daughter, particularly not since Clay and Harry had reduced her to hysterical tears in the early hours of the morning.

 

Callie had tried to get Jenson to ease up on their daughter a little, but, with the strays being the ones who had hurt her all those years ago, he was feeling extra protective of her. Every time he looked at her he could still see the little blood covered girl he had stumbled into the territory with all those year ago and it made him want to hide her away from the world, dreading the day it might try to hurt her again; he knew his heart wouldn’t be able to handle that. He just loved her so much. He felt as if he needed to explain this to the rest of them, they needed to know exactly what they were dealing with when it came to these strays.

 

Micha was reeling with his own mixed up emotions having found it rather odd to wake up to find Damon’s protective arm around him; though it had felt it odd he had also discovered that he had actually rather liked it. He also appreciated the fact that he had been cleaned of blood and was in a fresh set of clothes too. He hadn’t expected any of it; it wasn’t something that would have been done in his old pack, they just hadn’t taken care of each other in that way. He was beginning to learn that every pack was different and it all depended on the members of the pack and the Alpha in charge.

 

Since waking up snuggled up to the Beta wolf, Micha had stuck close by him, seeking comfort in his warmth and presence, something that Damon had been more than happy to oblige the younger wolf with. Micha had been through a lot the previous night and it wasn’t surprising that he was feeling a little delicate and vulnerable. Damon certainly didn’t mind having him as a little shadow that just wanted to be protected for a little while.

 

“Damon,” Callie said, approaching her brother cautiously. The Beta wolf was back in front of the fire, his eyes on Harry and Fenrir with Micha tucked under one arm.

 

“Yeah,” he asked, turning to look at his sister, having been shaken out of his thoughts.

 

“I need to check on the Alpha, make sure his wounds are healing and are clear of infection. I can’t do that with Harry there, and he shouldn’t see the damage…”

 

Damon sighed, realising that she was right but dreading it. Harry wasn’t going to be moved easily. “Alright, I guess now is as good a time as any,” the Beta Wolf said, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to get up, which was such a shame, he had been so comfortable in front of the fire with Micha.

 

“I’ll go first,” she said gently, with a hand on Damon's shoulder to stop him just rushing in head first. “He won’t see me as a threat, just be ready to back me up if I need it,” she suggested.

 

Damon nodded his understanding and signalled over for Jenson to join them, thinking that he might need a little help. The two fully grown men stood back and allowed Callie to approach the Alpha and his mate; both Damon and Jenson were prepared to step in at a moment’s notice if need be. Both of them were aware of just how volatile Harry’s temper could be.

 

Clayton, Romy, Micha and Lukas were all looking a little apprehensive when they realised what was about to happen. Everyone knew that it had to be done, it was unavoidable, Fenrir had to be checked over to ensure that he was healing and wasn’t infected, but Harry wasn’t willingly going to be moved anytime soon either. Plus no one could recall when he had last eaten or drunk anything and this way they could hopefully deal with both issues simultaneously, however that didn’t mean it was going to be easy or pain free.

 

“Little one,” Callie said, keeping her voice low and soft, just in case the pup was sleeping. He wasn’t, of course, something that she discovered when glaring green eyes turned on her for daring to come near them; a small growl escaping Harry’s throat as he snuggled against the Alpha’s side, little hands wrapping around Fenrir’s large arm. “I have to look over the Alpha,” she told him gently. “I need to make sure he’s okay, can you let me do that?” She really wanted to do this as easily as possible with the minimum amount of fuss, remaining calm was the key to that.  

 

Mutely, Harry nodded his permission but he remained lying beside Fenrir, watching her carefully. Callie moved closer, kneeling on the opposite side of the Alpha to the one that Harry was lying on and proceeding to unwrap the makeshift bandages. Callie however was hesitant when it came to removing them, biting at her bottom lip as she watched Harry cautiously, their eyes fixed on each other’s warily.

 

“Little one, you shouldn’t see this,” She said gently. “Why don’t you-”

 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Harry snapped, his wide eyes quickly narrowing back to a glare.

 

“You have to eat, Harry,” she said a little more firmly this time. “You haven’t eaten in a couple of days. Even if you don’t want to eat, you need water at the very least.”

 

“No,” Harry said with a snarl.

 

“Little one, please, this isn’t something you should see,” Callie said trying to be reasonable, however she could see now that reasonable wasn’t going to work with Harry this evening. It didn’t matter how nice she was, or how much she tip-toed around him, the pup wasn’t going to be co-operative. If they were going to get him fed and watered then they were going to have to force him. Judging by Harry’s past reactions this wasn’t going to be a simple process.

 

“Stop talking and just fix him, then leave us alone.”

 

This was the last thing Harry said before he felt large, strong arms encircling round his waist and trying to pull him away from Fenrir. He hadn’t been expecting them and his mind, which had been with the strays and their attack on him only moments before, jumped to all the wrong conclusions. In that moment when he was grabbed roughly around the waist he thought that the strays had come for him, that they were going to finish what they started.

 

Determination filled Harry. He wouldn’t be caught by them, he wouldn’t be defenceless, not again, he had to fight them. He needed to get back to his mate no matter what the cost. He opened his mouth and just started screaming, lashing out blindly at anything he could, feeling his nails connecting with skin and digging in. He threw his body in every direction he was able in an attempt to get free, not once stopping his screaming. No one was going to take him away from Fenrir.

 

Damon knew that it had been a mistake to grab Harry the moment that he had started screaming. In that instant Jenson had been by his side to help but even two fully grown werewolves didn’t seem to be enough to hold one fifteen year old pup still, as he thrashed around wildly trying to get free from his captors. It was painfully clear that he wouldn’t be fed food or water in the hysterical state he was in.

 

Clayton cowered by the fire, Romy in his arms physically shaking, with her hands covering her ears against the soul destroying noise that filled their clearing, echoing from Harry's lungs. Lukas too stood well away, protecting the other two pups along with Micha as they watched the battle. No one had expected such a reaction but it was evident that whatever had happened to Harry while he had been with the strays had severely traumatised him.

 

They hadn’t really thought about what must have happened in the woodlands outside their territory and no one had asked; they hadn’t been given the opportunity to ask. All Lukas knew was that before Harry had been caught, the pup had changed his mind and tried to come home, a fact that he had relayed to Damon, who had taken it on board. However there wasn’t much that he could do with the information. Now though it was clear that they probably should have asked the questions, it was obvious that they needed to know just what had happened to Harry to scare him so.

 

Jenson cried out in agony as he got a little too close to the flailing young pup and Harry sunk his teeth into exposed flesh of the older werewolf’s arm. An injury that joined countless scratches and steadily forming bruises as Harry, in his panic, continued to kick and hit the two large men that held him. The two of them struggled valiantly but there seemed to be nothing that either of them could do to calm him.

 

“Let him go,” Callie said weakly having checked the Alpha over as quickly as possible and replaced the bandages; now making a point to stand well back from all of them. “I’m finished,” she told them.

 

Reluctantly Jenson and Damon released the teenager who stopped his screaming almost instantly, dropping to the floor and scuttling back over to Fenrir on his hands and knees; the entire pack could hear him heaving out loud, dry sobs of anguish as he snuggled into the Alpha once again. They all distinctly heard Harry start his whispered apologies and pleading for him not to die once again as they all looked on sadly.

 

Callie assured them that Fenrir was recovering as well as could be expected, all things considered, and then immediately moved on to check over Jenson, who was bleeding from where he had been bitten. Damon had fared a little better, with only scratches and bruises to show from the tussle with Harry but that didn’t stop Micha from rushing over to check him for more serious injuries as well.

 

“He reacted like that with me yesterday,” Clay said with concerned glances at where his best friend was curled up with the Alpha. He kept his arms protectively around Romy who was trembling as she cuddled into him. “What happened to him?” he asked.

 

“Knowing Gideon and the others it wasn’t pleasant,” Jenson said through gritted teeth as Callie used the last of the antibacterial medical wipes to clean the deep punctures on his forearm from Harry’s teeth.

 

“You know them?” Damon asked in surprise as he allowed Micha to fuss over him. None of them had exactly spoken at length about the matter, in fact the incident had barely been discussed further than what had happened to Fenrir. Now it seemed was the time to sit down and talk about it, not having done so was obviously causing problems.

 

“I did, a long time ago,” Jenson said confirmed, casting a wary glance over towards his daughter who had been quite clearly terrified by Harry’s reaction.

 

“I think you need to explain,” Damon said firmly and Jenson nodded his agreement. It was time.

 

With one look from her mate, Callie moved over and took Romy from Clay, settling down beside the fire with her daughter in her arms, Jenson coming over and taking a seat by her side. Damon assured Micha that he was fine, and led him over to a spot where they could sit; he made sure that he had a direct line of sight to the still sobbing Harry and the unconscious Alpha, while still being able to make eye contact with Jenson. Clay came over to his Dad, taking up residence on the other side of him from Micha. Lukas took a seat between the two groups, not really belonging to either.

 

“The strays that attacked Harry… they’re my old pack, the ones I left after they joined with Voldemort,” Jenson explained and instantly Romy stilled, Callie’s arms tightened around her. If Romy hadn’t been terrified before then there was no mistaking or doubting that she was now.

 

“No, no no...” she said, her voice soft and barely audible, trembling at the mention of them as she remembered what that had done, what they had planned to do if Jenson hadn’t have saved her. “Are they…? Are they... here for me?”

 

Even Clayton let out a protective growl at the thought of anyone hurting Romy, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the other members of the pack. Callie remembered all too clearly the night that Jenson had arrived in the clearing with the half dead little girl in his arms, practically begging them to save her. It had just been her and the Alpha back then. It had taken many months of healing, mentally as well as physically, plus a lot of talking, to get Romy better and even then she hadn’t wanted to attempt to go in search of her biological family that she had been snatched from. She had felt safe in the pack and it had been her choice to stay.

 

“No,” Jenson said clearly in answer to his daughter’s question, making sure he met her eyes so she would know he spoke the truth. “I don’t know why they were here but they were surprised to see me and they thought you were dead. They aren’t here for you, sweet girl,” he said to his daughter comfortingly, resting a comforting hand on her cheek, which she leaned into.

 

“No one will touch her anyway,” Clayton growled fiercely.

 

“Agreed,” Damon said, “But that still begs the question, why are they here?”

 

“They were pretty fixated on Harry,” Micha said, in a rather shaky voice as he pictured how they had had Harry vastly outnumbered and pinned to the tree, “when we arrived …” he tried to go on, but his voice trailed off, shuffling a little closer to Damon who wrapped an arm over his shoulders, holding him tightly in comfort.

 

“It’s okay, Micha,” Jenson said reassuringly, not wanting the younger wolf to have to relive it again by telling the rest of the group what had happened. It was his job to recount the story. “When we arrived, they had a knife up to Harry’s groin,” Jenson explained, “as if they were going to…” He didn’t need to finish that sentence. Everyone knew what the strays would have been about to do. Even Romy, one of the most innocent of them all, had a good general idea.

 

“Whatever was done to him, it’s freaked him out. I’ve never seen him like this before,” Clayton said, casting a glance over to where his best friend was lying very still beside the unconscious Alpha male, crying.

 

“If he hadn’t shouted out...,” Jenson said, shaking his head sadly. “His screams, they were so frightened, but at least they lead us right to him,” he explained, dreading to think what might have happened if Harry had been unable to call out.

 

“He is clearly traumatised and as much as we all hate that, there is probably nothing we can do about that right now,” Damon told them, “what I am really worried about is getting him to eat or drink something. He can’t carry on like this for much longer.”

 

“I’m worried he’ll get sick if he doesn’t, and if that happens then…” Callie said, her voice trailing off for a moment before she found the courage to say what she knew none of them would want to hear, “...then we will have no choice but to tear him away from the Alpha, even if it means stunning him.”

 

“You can’t,” Clay pleaded, looking horrified at that idea.

 

“If Harry gets sick, he could give Fenrir an infection,” Callie tried to explain to her nephew, “and at this point, if the Alpha gets an infection it could kill him."

 

Clay bit his lip, knowing that they were right but he had hated seeing Harry so broken and the idea that they would stun him, just seemed… wrong. “He’s just scared… please,” he begged, turning to look at his Dad, “…let me try first.”

 

“Clayton, the last time we left the two of you alone together you ended up punching each other! What makes you think that it’s a good idea for you to go anywhere near Harry right now?” Damon asked sceptically.

 

“Because he’s still my best friend,” Clayton said defensively, “I promise, no more fist fights… this week at least,” he added under his breath, and while Damon heard him he didn’t comment on it. “Just please let me try,” Clay said with his most pleading expression.

 

Damon frowned at his adoptive son; he was sure that everything would go a lot smoother if they could actually manage to get Harry to eat and drink willingly, rather than having to resort to stunning him and forcing it down his throat. They wanted, needed even, for Harry to trust them, for him to become a fully-fledged member of the pack. That was never going to happen if they had to use such extreme measures to keep him nourished, and he dreaded to think what Fenrir would say about such treatment of his mate, even if it was to potentially save his own life. Equally they weren’t going to let him pass out from lack of nutrition either.

 

“Alright,” Damon said with a resigned sigh, it had to be worth a try. “You have one chance,” he said sternly holding up his index finger to emphasis the point. “If there is ANY hint of either of you starting a fight, especially around the Alpha, then there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me, Clayton?!”

 

Clay nodded his understanding moving to sit up from where he had been leaning against his Dad; he could hear how serious he was on this matter. Though, it wasn’t exactly as if he liked fighting with Harry, it just seemed to happen a lot recently. Getting to his feet, under the watchful eyes of the rest of the pack, he grabbed one of the bottles that contained the fresh drinking water.

 

He took a steadying breath and tentatively made his way towards his best friend and the packs Alpha. After Harry’s display a few moments before he wasn’t going to take any chances and ensured that he kept a safe distance away from the teenager, going a bit of a long way around to make sure he was within Harry’s eye line. He knew he couldn’t let this go wrong, especially seeing as he knew how low they were running on medical supplies now. He didn’t want to end up getting bitten like Jenson had.

 

“Harry…?” Clay said softly, trying to meet Harry’s eyes, not wanting to startle his clearly distressed best friend.

 

“Leave us alone,” Harry said, however his voice was neither challenging nor violent anymore, it was hopeless and defeated. It made Clay’s heart ache to hear his strong, stubborn friend sound as if he was on the brink of simply giving up.

 

“I will,” he promised, settling himself down on the grass a few feet away from the Alpha and his rather protective mate, his brain calculating what he thought might be a safe distance. “But…” he added, “Before I go, I want you to do something for me first.”

 

“Just leave Clay, please,” Harry pleaded desperately.

 

“Drink some of this and I’ll leave you alone,” Clay said, “alternatively I can sit here and talk your ear off until you give in and just drink the water anyway. You know me, Harry, I’d do it too and we both know which one of us is more stubborn. So what are you going to do?”

 

“Give me the damn bottle,” Harry said grumpily, but Clay thought there was a hint of amusement on his friend’s face. Harry let out a sigh as he sat up a little and glared at his best friend, who gave him a triumphant and slightly smug grin as he offered over the water bottle.

 

The rest of the pack watched on, in impressed amazement as Harry sat up a little and accepted the bottle from Clayton, even taking a swig before lying back down against the Alpha’s side. Damon was surprised that it had been so quick and easy. Triumphantly Clay returned to the group a few minutes later looking rather smug with his achievement. He had left the bottle of water with Harry, encouraging him to keep drinking until the bottle was empty or he’d come back and make good on his promise to talk his ear off. They had been friends for far too long for Harry to doubt him.

 

“How did you do that?” Romy asked curiously from her place in her mother’s lap.

 

Clayton smiled at her. “I told him I’d stay exactly where I was and not stop talking to him until he drank something.”

 

Romy scoffed a little at this. “No wonder he gave in so quickly, I would have done as well with that threat.” At her laugh, Clay poking his tongue out at her; it was almost like normalcy had returned to the clearing. However things were hardly normal but at least Harry had had some water, which was something at least. They still had the problem with running out of supplies and of course the strays that were still lurking around, presumably trying to get Harry, though they couldn’t be sure on that.

 

“We need supplies,” Damon said, mostly to Jenson, who seemed to have automatically fallen into the role of acting Beta.

 

“I can pick some up when I go to my house to work tomorrow,” Lukas suggested casually, clearly thinking it was no big deal.

 

“You are NOT going to leave the territory!” Damon snapped at him instantly.

 

“It’s okay,” Micha piped up, “I’ll go with him, we’ll keep each other safe.”

 

“Absolutely NOT!” Damon said furiously and with stubborn determination; he had ignored his instincts about letting Micha out of the territory once, and he would not be doing that again anytime soon.

 

“I have to work tomorrow,” Lukas said carefully, “I’ll be careful and I can get the supplies that we need without any hassle. I’m happy to go alone or take someone with me but I do have to go.”

 

“No,” Damon said again, more firm this time, “If you need to work you will bring it here. You and ….” Damon surveyed his pack. He needed his best fighters here to protect the injured Alpha and the pups. He knew that he couldn’t send Lukas alone, Jenson was the best fighter of the pack, after Fenrir, and would have to stay put too. There was no question of sending Micha, he had been through too much and needed to rest. His only other option was Callie, she would at least know what they needed in the way of medical supplies but he was loathed to send his little sister away where he couldn’t protect her but they really did desperately need supplies.

 

“Callie … you’ll have to go with him,” Damon told her, shaking his head in disbelief that he was even considering this. “If you are gone any longer than two hours I will have to send people looking for you. Don’t make me do that.”

 

“We’ll leave first thing in the morning,” Callie said and she had to put a reassuring hand on Jenson’s shoulder; he was even less happy about her going than Damon was.

 

“Why can’t Micha go instead?” Jenson challenged, he didn’t want his mate leaving to go on a run for supplies when things were so precarious for them. The thought of not being able to protect her terrified him.

 

“Micha has been through enough,” Damon said sternly, he understood Jenson’s concern, but right now he was the acting Alpha and they would abide by his decision on the matter. “I need you here to help me fight if it comes to it,” he explained. “Callie knows what we need and she’ll have Lukas with her. You know it makes sense Jenson,” Damon said, hating that he was being forced to explain his thought process to the acting Beta wolf. What they didn’t need right now was a fight for dominance, it was something they had to avoid at all costs.

 

“Fine,” Jenson said in a huff. “But I don’t like it.” He flung an arm around Callie and grew her close to him, dragging Romy into him too where both of them got a kiss to the temple as he gathered them into him.

 

Damon could only look at him apologetically. He hated doing it and would have much rather have gone himself but he couldn’t risk leaving. He needed to watch over the pups and defend the territory. With Fenrir unable to fight he and Jenson were the two best fighters the pack had, it was a stretch letting Lukas go as it was but he couldn’t risk sending anyone anywhere alone.

 

“I really could go,” Micha said in barely more than a whisper from where he was still tucked into Damon’s side.

 

“Do NOT argue with me on this, Micha,” he said in the firmest voice he could manage.

 

“I’m not weak, you know, I could go,” Micha said a bit grumpily, tired of being treated like one of the pups, he was four years older than Lukas even; so what if he didn’t always act like it.

 

“Micha,” Damon growled in warning. It was enough that Micha didn’t say another word on the matter, though he was distinctly annoyed that he wasn’t thought capable about going on a simple run for supplies. The Alpha had taken him once and he’d loved it. Fenrir would have let him go. He didn’t understand why Damon wouldn’t even consider it but would let his frail sister go in his place.

 

Micha had never understood the thought processes that went into the decisions the Alpha and Beta wolf made. Having grown up in a pack as the youngest of two brothers he had been mollycoddled by his mother far too much. When his eldest brother had challenged their Alpha, Micha had been forced to pick a side. He had of course aligned himself with his brother, believing him strong enough to defeat their current Alpha, he had been wrong however. His two brothers, father and mother had all been killed in that fight for dominance and although his life had been spared he had been exiled from his pack. The Alpha wolf had known that Micha was no threat as a submissive and had doubted that he would survive on his own.

 

The twenty five year old had been fortunate, after escaping an attempted recruitment by deatheaters, that he had been found by Fenrir and accepted into the pack. If he hadn’t have been that lucky then he probably wouldn’t have survived, just as his first Alpha had predicted.

 

FGHP

 

Hogwarts in general was getting to Draco, he felt like the whole term so far had been nothing but a waste of time. He wasn’t learning much in his lessons, he was fed up with his so called friends, and that monstrosity of a cabinet in that implausible room was driving him to distraction. He had decided he needed to get away from the place for a couple of days. He needed to see his mother, and properly meet his baby brother, Brax. He hoped that it would be suitable motivation to encourage him to keep going no matter how hopeless it seemed.

 

The trouble was that students were not usually permitted to return home during term time except under extraordinary circumstances and he didn’t think that ‘I need a break from pretending to help Voldemort’ would really fly with the Headmaster. Given his family’s well known associations with the Dark Lord and his cronies he couldn’t imagine Dumbledore agreeing to give him a leave of absence under any conditions, in all honesty, not without expecting something in return. He didn’t want to owe the headmaster anything.

 

This left him with the rather distasteful option of talking to Umbridge and her two shadow goons; to convince them that he should be allowed to go home for the weekend. He assumed that this would be an easier task than asking the headmaster directly. He had to be able to convince them , however, and if he had to tell them he had to see Voldemort to get the permission he needed, then that was what he was prepared to do.

 

The Dark Lord’s presence in Malfoy Manor meant that he wouldn’t be able to go home without updating him on his progress so far; if he wanted to survive that encounter then he would have to be able to present his term so far in a more favourable light than he viewed it. He was under no delusion about the Carrows; he was sure they would have been sneaking Voldemort snippets of information on him. He could feel them watching every move that he made, making Draco feel rather trapped. It was the whole reason he had been struggling with the cabinet so much. It wasn’t often that he found the opportunity to sneak away without drawing attention to himself.

 

“Madam Umbridge,” Draco called out in a polite tone as he saw her leaving the Great Hall with the Carrow siblings in tow. She never seemed to go anywhere without them; it had been made clear that, unless it involved the blood quill, she didn’t like getting her hands dirty.

 

The odious woman turned at the sound of her name being called, the sickly sweet smile gracing overly pink lips. “May I help you, young man?” she asked curiously and Draco couldn’t help but appreciate just how much like a toad she was. Everything about her repulsed him, from her painted lips and her bright pink clothing, to her sickly sweet perfume that she wore far too much of.

 

The Carrow siblings had taken up their usual positions either side of her and surveyed Draco with interest, but he made no move even acknowledge their presence, the Deatheaters were of no concern of his. “I was hoping that I might ask something of you, Madam Umbridge.”

 

“You may ask,” she said keeping her sugary tone in her voice as she gave him the once over. All she knew about the boy was his name and the fact that he had kept his head down, got on with his school work and managed to slip under the radar so far this year. She was yet to make up her mind about whether or not she approved.

 

“I am not sure if you are aware, but my parents are playing host to a rather special guest currently,” he said pointedly, letting the Carrow’s know exactly who it was that he meant. “I was hoping that I might get permission to go home this weekend so that I might see him.”

 

The Carrows looked to each other and then back to Draco, who knew that as thick as they were they had understood the subtle undertones of his request. Umbridge, however, was oblivious and looked at him disapprovingly, ready to deny his request with a sickly smile of satisfaction. She did so love to dash the hopes of students.

 

“I am sure that you are aware that only under extraordinary circumstances…” she started to say, but the female Carrow leaned forward and whispered something, that Draco didn’t catch, in Umbridge’s ear; her smile quickly turned more into a grimace and her eyes narrowed. “Fine,” she snapped, her voice becoming higher pitched, and irritable, and Draco had to resist flinching. “I think that we can arrange for you to go home for the weekend, given your… circumstances.”

 

Clearly she was displeased at being denied the joy of saying no. Draco was acutely aware that her mood would no doubt be unleashed on some unsuspected student, who had done likely done little or nothing wrong, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had got exactly what he wanted, he would be going home to see his mother and Brax. Of course he would also have to see the Dark Lord but he could cope with that, he hoped.

 

Draco plastered what he hoped was a grateful smile on his face, as though the woman had done him a great kindness in permitting the weekend to go home. “I really appreciate, that, thank you,” he said, giving her a small, courteous bow, during which he sneered his disgust, but by the time he was standing facing them again, he was smiling pleasantly once more.

 

He made a hasty exit from the Great Hall at that point, trying to not look too pleased with himself. He really didn’t much care that Umbridge obviously disapproved, nor did he care what her thoughts on why he needed to go home for the weekend were. He couldn’t even be bothered to give a second thought to what the Carrows might have told her to sway her opinion on the matter. All that was important to him now, was that he would be able to go home; he would be able to spend some time with his mother and brother, and that was even worth the meeting he would have to have with the Dark Lord.

 

He now had two days, in which time he needed to have a damn good explanation of what he had achieved to further the Dark Lord’s mission; the truth was absolutely nothing, but somehow Draco suspected that wasn’t what Lord Voldemort would want to hear. If he were to avoid the cruciatus curse he would have to present something of interest to the Dark Lord and as of right now he had no idea what that might be.

 

FGHP

 

No one was fully at ease when Gideon had returned to his pack, after his meeting with Voldemort, with a new member, who seemed a little unhinged. Russ had taken an instant dislike to the large, brutish man, who he saw as replacing his brother. Roderic’s grave was still fresh and he hated Gideon for bringing someone new into the pack so soon.

 

Axlar seemed not to care, or even be remotely interested, about any of them; he had sat down against the trunk of a tree, taken out his knitting and quite happily just sat there casting on and adding in more stitches. The other werewolves looking at him as if he were deranged; they had no idea how close to the truth they were.

 

Dean and Jack had been fascinated by the new hand that Voldemort had gifted Gideon with. They couldn’t stand to touch it without feeling pain, as the silver burnt their skin, and they were in awe of their Alpha for being able to have it attached to his body, delighted when Gideon swore he would strangle the life out of Jenson with it.

 

Gideon didn’t see any reason to tell them that it wouldn’t do him any damage unless he refused to follow the orders of the Dark Lord, as far as he was concerned it was no-one’s business but his and the Dark Lord’s. He would have no one think him under anyone’s control. He would ensure his pack knew him to be strong and resilient, and if they were foolish enough to believe his strength was even against silver, then that was on them. It was at least clear that his position as Alpha was no longer under threat.

 

The injuries that the others had suffered were healing nicely but they still had a long way to go before they were restored to their full strength, as individuals, let alone as a pack. Gideon knew that their task, to capture Greyback and his little whore, wasn’t going to be achieved overnight. They had to await numbers to come to them, they would gather intelligence with the new recruit that Voldemort had promised, one that would infiltrate Greyback’s pack. They would bide their time before they attacked.

 

“Look at him,” Dean sneered to Russ as they all stood around their little camp fire, warming their hands; the two of them were glaring at the new pack member who was still rather absorbed in his knitting, paying no one any attention. “I doubt he’s even a werewolf!”

 

Jack was sat a little way from the group; he had suffered several more beatings as each of the werewolves proved their strength had not been broken or impinged by the attack, and now he was simply glad that he was finally being given the chance to heal his own injuries. He wasn’t going to risk drawing attention to himself for a while and so he just kept quiet, watching, observing but not saying a word. Gideon, on the other hand, smirked when he heard Dean’s words.

 

The Alpha had been wondering when this would happen. It was par for the course, when a new werewolf joined a pack, that eventually a fight for dominance and position would ensue; but this was sooner than he had anticipated. The Alpha looked between the new recruit and the current Beta wolf wondering who would stand victorious if it came down to a fight. He knew whom he would have preferred as his second in command. He needed the strongest, he needed the best.

 

Axlar put down his knitting project calmly and precisely, after finishing his current row, and stood up. He was at least six foot four, which put him at about four inches taller than Dean. There was no denying that Axlar was a foreboding man; his dull blue eyes were cold and calculating as he walked up to Dean with a sickly grin on his face.

 

“Problem?” Axlar asked, almost politely, and Dean glared at him.

 

Russ, who had no interest in this man nor the fight for dominance that was to ensue, took a step backwards, allowing the two wolves space. It wasn’t the position of Beta wolf he was after. He didn’t even want to be Alpha anymore, not now that Gideon had regained a hand of sorts and proved himself to be a worthy and strong leader.

 

“Yeah, there’s a problem,” Dean said with a growl. “What kind of wolf likes to fucking knit baby booties?”

 

Surprisingly Axlar said nothing, he simply turned to look at Gideon as if seeking permission. The Alpha nodded his approval. “Just don’t kill him, we need the numbers,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Dean didn’t even have time to look confused before he was forcefully grabbed by the large hands that belonged to Axlar and thrown thirty feet across the forest, into the trunk of a tree, as though he weighed nothing.

 

Dean groaned with pain, having jarred his still recovering shoulder, but before he could regain himself, a weight bore down on top of him. Instantly Dean tried to throw a punch, to get the great oaf off him but Axlar’s weight was too much, larger and heavier than the current Beta wolf, who could find no purchase. In seconds teeth were at his throat, clamping down on soft flesh, drawing blood.

 

It was a mark of dominance, Dean wouldn’t have to submit to the other wolf now; Axlar had staked his claim and proven that he was dominant to Dean, and, doing so, taken his place as the Beta wolf of the pack. Gideon had watched the exchange with glee, happy that the delightfully psychotic new pack member had proven himself adequate to be his second in command.

 

Mere moments after the rather lacklustre tussle between the two wolves was over, a slow, monotonous clapping came to their attention. Everyone was instantly on alert as they looked around for the source of the sound. They believed that they could potentially be under attack and all of them tensed, ready to defend themselves and their pack if it came to it. When a young man came into view, clearly having disillusioned himself, they all looked surprised but none of them relaxed. They weren’t going to be caught off guard again.

 

“What a disappointing display,” he drawled as if bored. “Especially from a werewolf of your calibre,” the stranger said addressing Axlar who seemed pleased to have received the compliment.

 

Gideon, who was not one to be ignored, had crossed the distance between himself and the strange wolf in a second, clasping the man's throat with his left hand. He wanted to choke the life out of the clearly cocky and arrogant young man but he refrained, needing answers more than he needed another body on his hands. “Who are you?” the Alpha wolf demanded.

 

“Begging your pardon, my Alpha, I didn’t mean to be rude,” the handsome young man said with a charming smile. “Harlan Cobain, the Dark Lord sent me.” Gideon released his hold, surveying Harlan with interest. “He said I’d be going behind enemy lines so to speak.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Gideon snarled as he released Harlan and turned back to his pack. Axlar, not perceiving the new werewolf to be a threat had resumed his knitting, Russ had taken a seat by the camp fire, staring into the flames, brooding, as he had done every day since his brother had died. Dean was sulking, clearly in a foul mood after not only having his position in the pack challenged but then also being so easily defeated. Gideon watched curiously as Harlan walked confidently over to where Axlar was sitting and took a seat beside him.

 

“I’m a big fan of your work,” the newcomer said with a wide, charming grin. The unhinged wolf turned to look at the man that was now invading his personal space and cocked his head to one side, looking at him curiously but not saying a word. “All those women,” Harlan sighed as if yearning for a taste of them himself, “They must have been great fun.”

 

“Some more than others,” Axlar replied with a sickening grin. All ears were on the two of them now, especially Jack who lapped up the conversation with silent enthusiasm. He wasn’t stupid, he could see the foul mood that Dean was in and knew that he’d get the brunt of it if he made his presence known.

 

“I heard you super glued their eyes open,” Harlan said almost excitedly, igniting a spark of joy in Axlar’s cold eyes as if he were remembering fondly, “I highly respect that.”

 

Gideon had to admit that Voldemort certainly had a talent for finding slightly unbalanced werewolves. He looked to the handsome young man with his light brown hair and sage green eyes and snorted as the thought crossed his mind that the boy, who was clearly the youngest of the group, could have looked right at home on the cover of a romance novel.

 

With the addition of Harlan to their numbers their pack had increased in size to six. They still needed time to heal, to bond and to prepare but they were well on their way to becoming strong enough to take down the Greyback pack. Then they would take him and his little whore to the Dark Lord. However, not before they had their fun with the others, even if they couldn’t harm the submissive.

 

FGHP

 

Dumbledore had been most displeased to hear that Umbridge had approved Draco Malfoy for a weekend visit to his see his parents. Did the boy think him a fool? Surely it was obvious that there was more on the agenda than a simple family reunion. However, he had to admit that the Malfoy child seemed decidedly uneasy when he stepped into the headmaster’s office.

 

The headmaster felt a certain amount of vindictive glee that, whatever plot or scheme the boy had got himself mixed up in, it was not pressing lightly upon his conscience. Of course, he was curious; it was not Tom’s style to send fifteen year olds off to do his business, he had far too many other more… experienced servants for such things.

 

However, there was so little to be done on the matter at the moment, given that Draco wouldn’t even be present in the school for the next couple of days, and as such he set aside such thoughts and suspicions for later examination.

 

“Hurry along now, Mr Malfoy,” the headmaster encouraged, dropping a small handful of floo powder into the teenager’s hand. “We wouldn’t want to keep… your parents waiting.”

 

The blonde’s attempt to restrain a scowl was admittedly rather amusing but Dumbledore had other business to attend to and found he had little patience for the boy’s dilly dallying. As such it was a relief to see him vanish in a flash of green flames, leaving the headmaster alone in his office once more.

 

“Now, onto some serious matters, don’t you think, Fawkes,” he said to his phoenix. Since his discovery of the Resurrection Stone, his interest in the Deathly Hallows had taken on a fever the likes of which he not felt in half a century; he was so close, and there was just one final piece to collect. He would have it for himself, but that would mean retrieving it from Lupin; Dumbledore just had a feeling the man would be less than willing to be parted from James Potter’s most precious of items, but he would see it done.

 

Determination flooded through him, as memories of his youthful quest for the legendary items rejuvenated him. He grabbed a handful of floo powder for himself and stepping into the fireplace, with a call of “Twelve Grimmauld Place,” he disappeared from the room, much as the Malfoy boy had done, only moments earlier.

 

FGHP

 

Three days had passed since the attack and Callie was pleased with the progress that Fenrir had made; however, he was still healing and he was still unconscious, which added to the mounting anxiety in the territory as they all continued to fear for his life. They had not even attempted to remove Harry from the Alpha’s side again,  not even when Callie did her checks, fearing that they would undo the small progress they had made with the pup. He was consuming water now, but had yet to leave Fenrir’s side and was adamantly refusing to eat, claiming that he just wasn’t hungry.

 

Each and every member of the pack was worried for Harry; they could see him growing weaker by the day and it scared them. No one knew what to do with him though. He still wouldn’t talk to them and he was still distrusting of Callie after what had happened the first time she had checked Fenrir over, though he continued to allow it of her, even if it was only to keep his mate alive. Logically he knew that she was the only one who could ensure that Fenrir would live.

 

He wouldn’t talk about what had happened to him with the strays, despite various pack members trying to coax information out of him. Even Clay, who had been the one to finally get him to at least accept water, couldn’t convince him to eat or talk. Harry just wanted to be left alone with the Alpha. They all worried what would happen to Harry, and if he would be able to cope at all, if Fenrir didn’t make it, but that was something none of them wanted to discuss.

 

It was Lukas who finally came up with an idea to help Harry. Flushed with the success of an uneventful trip into town with Callie to gather supplies, he had decided to tackle the problem with the uncooperative pup head on. He cared too much for the little one to see him slowly killing himself like this. He knew that forcing Harry or tricking him wasn’t going to help in the long run even though it might have done in the short term.

 

What they needed was for Harry to accept that he was hurting himself, and potentially the Alpha, and to get him to care about that. Lukas discussed it with Damon, who was happy to try anything at this point. The Beta was clearly stressed by the additional responsibilities that had fallen on his shoulders, a state that wasn’t helped any by his worries for Harry and Fenrir.

 

So this was why, just as Callie was starting to cook lunch with Romy's help, Lukas decided it was time. He approached Harry and Fenrir with caution, hoping that he wouldn’t be seen as a threat. He mirrored what Clay had done a few evenings previously, keeping a safe distance and remaining in Harry’s eye line at all times so that the pup could see him coming and wouldn’t be startled by his sudden presence. He settled himself a little closer than Clayton had dared to, refusing to be scared of the fifteen year old.

 

“Go away,” Lukas heard Harry growl, his voice low and hostile.

 

None of the others even looked up from what they had been doing. Damon was the only one who was aware of what Lukas was planning and was now watched them eagerly as he realised what Lukas was doing. Micha had been dozing in his lap but the acting Alpha now placed him gently down on some blankets near the fire, just in case Harry lost it again. Despite now having the supplies they needed, he still didn’t want to have to deal with anymore injuries, no matter how minor.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, little one,” Lukas said gently. “I want to talk to you, I miss our chats.”

 

Harry simply glared at him thinking that this wasn’t really the time to be discussing Arithmancy or, in fact anything intellectual. He just wanted to curl up against his mate and be left alone. He couldn’t’ understand why the others were so keen to get him to move, to eat, to do anything that involved taking him away from Fenrir. He didn’t want to go anywhere until his mate was better.

 

“Don’t want to talk,” Harry grunted. He seemed to be channelling Fenrir rather well with his lacking conversation skills as of late. Lukas might have found it rather amusing if the situation hadn’t been so dire.

 

"Then don't talk, little one, just listen," Lukas said.  “You said that we were friends and I assume that that means you trust me and know that I wouldn’t lie to you.” Lukas waited patiently for the pup to acknowledge this, watching Harry very carefully until he finally gave a small nod of his head.

 

“This may not be something you want to hear, little one, but I wouldn’t tell you unless you needed to hear it.” Taking a deep breath Lukas prepared himself for the fallout for what he was about to say, glad that at least they had supplies if Harry lost his temper and ended up biting someone again. “If you carry on the way you’re going you’ll make yourself sick. If that happens you could pass on an infection to the Alpha, which could kill him. Do you understand, little one?”

 

Harry looked at him fearfully, wide green eyes watering, and Lukas felt a stab of guilt in his chest; he hadn’t meant to upset the teenager. He had thought that he would be facing a distressed, emotionally charged and angry young man, however Harry just seemed lost and terrified, a small hand clutched tightly at the large bicep of the Alpha wolf in panic at the mention of him not making it.

 

“I don’t …” Harry started to say before he lost the battle to hold back his emotions and his tears began to fall.

 

“Harry …” Lukas said apologetically, “please, let us help you.”

 

Mutely Harry gave a small nod, cuddling up against the Alpha, his tears running silently down his cheeks and on to Fenrir’s large chest. Harry already felt so guilty for being the reason that Fenrir was in this state in the first place.  He couldn't be the reason he died too.

 

“Will you talk to me?” Lukas asked, hesitantly, knowing it was a lot to expect of the pup. “Or anyone? We’re worried about you,” he added.

 

Harry suddenly flinched away from him, hiding his head against the Alpha and Lukas thought he could see him trembling slightly. He hated to see the usually head strong teenager in such a state. He needed to find out what had happened to make him this way. Once they got him to open up then they would be able to help him come to terms with it and, with any luck, move on too.

 

"Okay, okay…,” Lukas tried to reassure, unsurprised that he was going to have to take it in small steps. “Will you at least eat something?" he questioned and after a moment of hesitation, Harry gave a small nod of agreement. Considering the young boy hadn’t eaten in days his agreement was a huge step forward.

 

"Here" the teenager insisted softly, "I can't leave him."

 

"I understand that,” Lukas agreed, not particularly surprised by the request. “It won't be a problem to eat here so long as you eat."

 

Harry nodded minutely again; he watched Lukas very carefully for a few moments, as the older werewolf got up, before he rested his head back on Fenrir’s shoulder. “I’ll be good,” Harry whispered to the Alpha, making barely a sound, “I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised almost silently.

 

Lukas went and informed Callie that, at long last, Harry was finally going to be requiring food, something that made her smile in relief, Romy too. At once they added some more vegetables to the pot over the fire to ensure that they had plenty to go around. If Harry had decided that he was going to eat then they were going to make sure there was plenty to give him. After a few days with nothing they needed to put something in his empty belly.

 

“Thank you, Lukas,” Damon said unexpectedly, approaching Lukas with a grateful look on his face.

 

“Why are you thanking me?” Lukas asked with confusion.

 

“I’m thanking you for whatever you said to Harry that has made him decide to eat. I was considering stunning him, drugging his water, anything. I doubt either of those options would have ended well.”

 

Lukas gave a tired sigh, looking pointedly at the acting Alpha with exasperation, “Harry responds to facts, that is what I gave him. That poor child, because that is what he still is, a child, has been through hell and I don’t think we really appreciate that enough,” he told Damon firmly. “He’s struggling right now but, that night, he tried to come home; he knew he had made a mistake by running again. I can see that he’s blaming himself for what’s happened and I see that you are too, though you’d never say it. Grabbing him the way you did, after he had suffered such a traumatic event… well, let’s just say that I am surprised he didn’t have a full blown meltdown,” Lukas explained, his voice tense and stern.

 

Damon didn’t quite know what to say. Lukas had never spoken to anyone in such a way before, Damon wasn’t sure how to react. To see the twenty-one year old, intellectual werewolf go off on a rant was unlike anything the acting Alpha had ever expected. He wasn’t entirely sure how Fenrir coped with this on a day to day basis but he could sure as hell understand the grumpy moods now he had a brand new perspective.

 

“I’m going to try to talk to him, emphasis on try, though,” Lukas told him, “I’m going to try and get him to open up about what happened while we eat.”

 

Without saying anything else, or allowing Damon time to speak, Lukas turned away and headed back to Harry. He knew that Callie or Romy would bring them their food when it was ready but right now he wanted to try to get Harry to agree to talk to him. Lukas feared that it would take a fair amount of coaxing to get anything out of the teenager.

 

Lukas resumed his seat close to Harry and the Alpha but once again he only made slow movements and ensured that he remained in the teenager's eye line; startling the teen could set them back to square one. He was going to get Harry talking over this meal, he was determined; he hoped that he could get to the bottom of what had traumatised the boy, but knew that might be wishful thinking.

 

“Harry…” Lukas said softly, smiling when green eyes flickered open and met his, “Callie is cooking us some food,” he told him.

 

Lukas said nothing more looking over at where Callie and Romy were working near the fire, giving Harry a few minutes to get comfortable with his presence there.

 

“I know you don’t want to talk, little one,” Lukas said kindly, still not looking in the teen’s direction, “but can I keep talking to you?” he asked, knowing full well that he wouldn’t see if Harry nodded or shook his head. Harry would have to answer him aloud.

 

“O...Okay…” Harry said, his voice a little shaky.

 

“Thanks,” Lukas said, turning back to the younger werewolf with a pleased smile on his face. “You know that I love you like a brother, don’t you, Harry?”

 

Harry nodded again, and even managed to smile at that, “I know,” he whispered, “I… love you like that too,” he added looking a little embarrassed at the admission. “It’s just…” Harry started to say, but seemed to get stuck and was unable to say anymore.

 

“I want to understand, Harry,” Lukas prompted, pleased that Harry was engaging in a conversation with him already. “It might help to talk about it, you know?” he suggested.

 

Harry shook his head, almost in panic, at that. “Harry,” Lukas said sternly and wide green eyes were suddenly focused on the older werewolf again. “We’re friends, remember? So that means I tell you the truth, just like with what I told you before.”

 

Harry frowned at him, clearly not liking the reminder, but he didn’t try to hide away or retreat into himself again, so that was progress.

 

“Well this is kind of the same thing,” Lukas tried to explain, “I know it was horrible and scary, but I can’t know what you are feeling, or keep from accidentally scaring you, if I don’t understand. Does that make sense?”

 

Harry was still frowning, but he seemed to be considering the point. He was so tired of being scared, he knew the pack cared about him and Lukas only wanted to help him, but the only thing that had made him feel safe, since that night, was the feel of Fenrir next to him. Even in his weak and exhausted mind he could recognise the irrationality of relying on an unconscious man for security and now Lukas was offering him an alternative. One that Harry knew he should probably accept and so, a few moments later, he gave a tiny nod of agreement

 

“Will you tell me what happened when you left Harry?” Lukas asked gently, wanting to make it clear exactly what he wanted to discuss.

 

Harry looked alarmed at that, and started to shake his head in refusal before he stopped himself. Lukas waited patiently, which paid off when Harry slowly sat himself up, however he was still sitting impossibly close to the Alpha wolf and clutched at his large hand, holding on to it, as though for dear life.

 

“Take as long as you need,” Lukas assured him, but otherwise remaining silent and patient.

 

“I heard Fenrir talking to Damon on Halloween morning. They…” Harry took a deep breath and look down at his and Fenrir’s joined hands. “They thought I was asleep,” he said thinking that it was best to start at the beginning.

 

If he was going to talk about this then he needed to start from the top and work his way up to it. It was going to be difficult enough to go through again as it was. He was sure that this was the only time he was going to recall it but he knew Lukas would pay attention and wouldn’t make him repeat anything. If he was going to talk to anyone about what had happened that night then he was glad it was Lukas. There would be no judgement or assumptions from Lukas, Harry trusted in that, but it was still making him feel a little unwell with anxiety.

 

“What did they say that made you want to run away again?” Lukas asked gently, encouraging Harry to keep talking.

 

“There was a lot,” Harry told him, “but it was finding out that Fenrir was the one who bit me that really bothered me,” he explained, “it was when I was a toddler. They also said that I was supposed to be his mate now and that I was somehow... different. It scared me.” His voice was so quiet and his watering emerald eyes didn’t stray from the Alpha, sweeping over every inch of him and ensuring that he was still breathing.

 

“Understandable, it was a shock,” Lukas said reassuringly, wanting it clear that he wasn’t judging Harry. It was mostly news to Lukas too, and he could understand why Harry had been so upset by the revelations, but he would process whatever Harry told him, later, for now he would maintain his calm and patience. This seemed to work as Harry visibly relaxed a little.

 

“I left; I thought…” Harry stopped, pinching his eyes shut and shook his head.

 

“It’s okay, Harry,” Lukas told him, “I understand that you changed your mind, that you don't think the same thing anymore; but what did you think then.”

 

“I thought that I didn’t want to be here,” the younger werewolf admitted, his tone apologetic, “and that by leaving it would make everything better. The moment I got out of the territory it felt wrong.” He opened his eyes again, and met Lukas’ “I wanted to come back.” Harry shuddered as he remembered the feeling; how alone and afraid he had felt without his pack, without his Alpha, and outside of the territory.

 

“What happened to stop you just turning round and coming back?” Lukas pressed on gently, he could see that the others were dishing up the finished meal and knew that they were about to be interrupted but he didn’t want Harry to stop talking, not yet. He was amazed how much the pup was saying and was worried that if they stopped now, that it would be a huge step backwards.

 

“They came,” Harry said, his voice shaking, as he pulled his knees up to his chest, holding them there with the arm that wasn’t still clutching to the Alpha. “Five of them,” he whispered, “...chasing me. They were laughing at me, like…” Harry searched around for the word, “...like it was just a game to them.”

 

Wisely Callie had sent Romy over with the two bowls of stew. Even from the distance away he was sitting, Lukas could see that it was still steaming. Romy definitely looked nervous and started by handing one of the bowls to Lukas; it was more vegetables than meat as they hadn’t had much of a chance to go hunting of late but it was hot and it was food. The young girl wore a determined expression as she approached Harry and put the second bowl down on the ground within arm’s reach, but not daring to get too close after what had happened to her dad. Though Lukas thought it was a big improvement that Harry hadn’t growled at her for getting close to him and Fenrir.

 

“So they prevented you from coming back into the territory?” Lukas asked so that Harry wouldn’t stop his recollection of the evening now that he had started. The pup’s eyes, which had been watching Romy carefully, flicked back to Lukas, who was, again, waiting patiently for Harry to answer in his own time.

 

It had been easier than he thought to open up to his pack brother, and once he had gotten talking he had felt as though he wanted Lukas to understand, but he had felt like the moment had been broken when Romy had come over with their meals and now he turned to glare at the bowl of stew as if it meant to do him harm. He could see the steam coming off it and the smell was definitely appealing but his insides felt like they had been tied in knots and he wasn’t sure he would be able to stomach it.

 

“You promised you would eat,” Lukas reminded him, “at least try it,” he suggested taking a spoonful of his own. “It’s good, but hot, be careful not to burn yourself.”

 

Harry bit his lip and then, letting go of Fenrir for a brief moment, he reached out and picked up the bowl. Lukas was right; he could feel the heat radiating out into his hands, but he appreciated it, given that, for the first time in nearly three days, he wasn’t curled up next to a warm body. Harry put the bowl on the ground between his legs and quickly took up his grip on Fenrir’s hand again. He was careful to ensure that the hot food was kept well away from the unconscious Alpha, not wanting to spill it on him.

 

Lukas tried not to watch too closely, as Harry raised a small mouthful of the broth to his mouth and sipped at it, not wanting to put the pup off. He was fairly sure he hadn’t taken any of the vegetables or meat, but even this was a huge step forward. Lukas certainly wasn’t going to knock it.

 

“Thank you,” Lukas said, and Harry gave him a confused look. “For trying it,” he clarified. “Will you try telling me how they stopped you from coming back?”

 

Harry frowned and looked down at his food again, but realised that Lukas was right, he did have to try. He wanted to feel better, he wanted to get back to normal and not feel so scared so he tried to continue. “When I realised they were there, I just started running,” he said, “they kept making me change directions and then I didn’t know where I was, I got so lost,” Harry told him sounding on the verge of tears as he played with the spoon in his stew, remembering vividly how dark it had been, the fear at being chased, wanting nothing more than to go home but being unable to. “I fell but even then I just kept running. I didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to let them catch up to me. But they didn’t stop. They wouldn’t stop. They never stopped and I was just so tired.”

 

“Oh, Harry,” Lukas said, wanting to take the young pup in his arms and cradle him there but knowing that it wouldn’t be a welcome gesture right now. He could see the tears falling in endless rivets down the teenagers cheeks, clearly lost in thought as he recalled the night, reliving it in his memory. Lukas hated that he had to make Harry go through this but he knew of no other way to help the pup come to terms with what had happened. This was the best way but it still didn’t make it any easier to hear. They couldn’t have Harry living in fear his whole life, if reliving it once helped him to recover then it was something he would have to suffer through.

 

“The things they said…” Harry said with a shiver of revulsion, remembering their words, how they had called him a bitch and danced around what they were going to do to him, how they would hurt him. “One of them, the Alpha of their group I guess, he wanted to claim me,” he explained. Lukas could see how twitchy Harry was, as though he was fighting the conflicting urges to run away and to be as close to the Alpha as possible. “He told me that there wouldn’t be… wouldn’t be any mistaking who I belonged to when they were done.”

 

Harry was already trembling, but he knew that the next bit that would be the hardest to relive, his heart already beating faster with knowing what was coming, the fear was filling him again. He was grateful that the older werewolf seemed to be more than willing to let him go at his own pace. Lukas was one of the most patient members of the pack, Harry doubted that anyone else would have been willing to wait for him to be able to find the words and the courage to speak them.

 

Lukas took a mouthful of the wonderfully hot meal, chewing carefully and swallowing; he was pleased to see Harry do the same, even managing a few pieces of vegetable, if Lukas wasn’t mistaken. What Harry was telling him was disturbing but he was sure there was worse to come and, as much as he didn’t want to push the teenager, he had to know; only then they could begin deal with it. To hear what had happened made the normally calm and collect Lukas want to lash out and hurt something; he didn’t like the idea that anyone had hurt the sweet young boy but he would contain his emotions for Harry’s sake. He highly doubted that flying off the handle was going to help anyone right now.

 

“Four of them…” Harry said, pulling Lukas from his thoughts, “...pinned me to a tree." The teenager's voice was now so quiet that Lukas almost failed to hear the what was being said as Harry recalled the memory, however he managed to catch every softly whispered word, his hand clenching around his spoon as it took every ounce of his self-control to stay sitting still. “The Alpha of the group, he… he had a knife,” Harry said, sounding determined, and Lukas supposed that it was taking all of the boy’s stubborn nature to get the words out at all.

 

Lukas remembered seeing the state of the jeans, Harry had been wearing that night; he remembered how torn up they had been and the thin cut that had run the length of Harry’s leg. To think of Harry being pinned to a tree by four werewolves, that were larger and stronger than him, while a fifth wolf threatened and hurt him with a blade... it was too much to think about. One fully grown man would have been enough to overpower the slight teenager let alone five werewolves. Lukas could only imagine how much of a fight the pup had put up against them, he wouldn’t have just given in, not judging by his reaction to Damon and Lukas and how he had lashed out at them.

 

“One of them said that they would chop off the extra bits that a…” Harry’s voice trembled and broke for a moment, but he closed his eyes for a second, took a deep, calming breath and forced the words past his lips, “...that a bitch like me didn’t need.”

 

Lukas had to make himself let go of his spoon before he caused himself an injury, he was so furious and shaken by what Harry was telling him. It took everything he had to stay sitting there and listening as the teenager spoke, but he knew it was what Harry needed from him; he was, however, glad that Harry still had his eyes closed and therefore couldn’t see the rage that Lukas was sure was on his face.

 

“They said that it would hurt,” Harry went on, “that it would be agony.” The pup shuddered, his entire body tensed and one hand still resting over Fenrir’s the warmth from the Alpha’s skin giving him the support he needed to relive the horror. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to go through with it if he hadn’t been clutching desperately on to the Alpha male. Harry knew how pathetic it was that he was so dependent on an unconscious man but it was something deep inside him that screamed at him not to leave his mate.

 

“You know we won’t let anyone hurt you like that,” Lukas said and it was a strain to keep his voice even and calm as he spoke. He needed to make it very clear to Harry that they would protect him regardless of what happened to the Alpha. The pack would still be a family, whether Damon remained as Alpha or Jenson took over the role if the unthinkable happened and Fenrir didn’t make it, Harry would still have a place with them, he was one of them now.

 

The teenager opened his eyes, but looked only at Fenrir as he nodded in acknowledgement before continuing on, “I tried to call out for… Fenrir but the other Alpha, he…” Harry almost gagged at the memory of the filthy hand on him, “...he covered my mouth. I can remember feeling the tip of the knife, I was so scared and all I could think of was being back here. I just wanted to come home,” Harry said as he started crying again, sobs wracking his body as he threaded his fingers with Fenrir’s, clutching at his hand desperately as he silently pleaded with him to wake up. Harry needed him to be okay, the alternative was terrifying.

 

“Harry,” Lukas said, giving the teenager a soft smile, “you should know that you did amazingly. If you hadn’t managed to call out for Fenrir, then they might not have found you, at least not in time. You did the right thing, shouting out like that,” Lukas assured him.

 

Honestly it didn’t bear to think, about what would have happened if Harry hadn’t been able to call out to them. They might not have reached him in time; he would have been maimed, almost certainly emotionally damaged beyond all recognition, probably assaulted, raped, and he might not have even survived the night.

 

Lukas felt sick and was wondered if discussing this over dinner had been such a great idea after all, but, when he looked up at Harry, the teenager was taking another mouthful. It seemed he was doing it simply to avoid thinking about everything, or else, to avoid looking at Lukas; but honestly the reason behind why didn’t really matter. Harry had managed to talk Lukas through his ordeal, and was eating. It was more than they had dared to even hope for that morning.

 

Lukas and Harry remained silent while they both ate, one absorbing everything that he’d been told and the other simply distracting himself from the vivid memories of the ordeal he had just recounted that still haunted his mind. They were both content with keeping the other company as they carried on enjoying their food.

 

As they came to the conclusion of their meal together Harry perked up the courage to ask something that he was dying to know the answer to. “Lukas …” He started somewhat tentatively.

 

Lukas, who had been about to get up and return to the rest of the pack having believed that he had got as far as he could with the pup for the moment, remained sitting still, looking over at Harry with a calm resolve. “Yes,” he said, encouraging the young teen to carry on.

 

“Will Fen...the Alpha… will he be okay?” Harry asked, struggling to find the words, stalling the question as if he didn’t want to know the answer. Lukas had promised that he wouldn’t lie to him and partly this was a test of that. Harry could see how bad it was, it had been days and the Alpha wasn’t yet awake but he had needed to ask the question just as much as he needed to hear the answer.

 

Lukas sighed, “I will never lie to you, I promised you that much,” he said making sure to meet Harry’s sad and red rimmed eyes as he spoke. “Until he wakes up we don’t know if he’ll make it through this but he’s healing well and as long as he stays warm, and doesn’t contract any infections, Callie believes he’ll pull through.”

 

Harry looked to Lukas with a grateful expression. “Thank you for not lying to me,” he said and Lukas gave a small nod, happy that he had done the right thing, even knowing how hard it must be for the pup to hear. “Can… can we be alone now?” Harry asked, in a pleading whisper.

 

“Of course, little one,” Lukas agreed, getting to his feet and watching as Harry lay back down and curled into Fenrir’s side. “Oh, and Harry,” he said, turning exhausted green eyes back towards him with a look of curiosity, “I’m really proud of you, thank you for letting me in.”

 

Harry managed a weak smile at that and nodded at Lukas, but clearly he was done talking as his green eyes closed and he snuggled back up against the Alpha. Lacing their fingers together and playing lazily with the exposed blonde chest hair with the fingers of his free hand.

 

FGHP

 

It was maybe an hour later, after they had all finished eating. Everyone had gathered around the fire to stay warm as the November evening drew in around them. Romy and Callie had conjured dancing fairy lights to float around the clearing giving it a beautiful, almost romantic glow and lighting the place with the help of the camp fire. The wards and protective enchantments kept the worst of the winter wind and the cold at bay but couldn’t stop it all together. They simply took the edge off the plummeting temperature. The spells and enchantments would also keep the snow away when it came, keeping their clearing habitable over the winter months.

 

Harry had fallen asleep in his usual position by Fenrir’s side, his full belly doing wonders for allowing him to rest more easily. Damon had ensured that both the Alpha and his mate had enough blankets to keep them warm through the night before leaving them to it. He had taken refuge across the other side of the fire where he’d be able to see them; Micha and Clayton, as usual, snuggled up on either side of him.

 

Jenson and Callie sat with Romy between them, the youngest of the pack already fast asleep, feeling safe between her adoptive parents, the events of the previous few days having exhausted her. Lukas had placed himself close to Micha and Damon so to share their warmth but he didn’t feel at ease and judging by the tense stance of both Damon and Jenson they weren’t anymore relaxed than he was. Something didn’t feel right, though the others all seemed oblivious.

 

“Can you smell that?” Jenson asked in a whisper to Damon as a breeze blew across the clearing, carrying a worrying scent along with it. Lukas took a deep breath to figure out what the other two were talking about as Damon nodded.

 

“Another wolf,” Damon said suppressing a growl and keeping his voice low. Clay and Micha had drifted off next to him and he didn’t want to risk waking them. Jenson had the same concern in regards to Callie.

 

“What do you want to do?” Lukas asked Damon, they were all aware of how much trouble they were in if the strays were encroaching on their territory. Without Fenrir they weren’t strong enough to fight them all off.

 

“Do you recognize the scent?” Damon asked Jenson, he would have the best hope of identifying if it was the strays, though they all knew it would be one hell of a coincidence if it wasn’t them or something to do with them.

 

“No,” Jenson said confidently after taking another deep breath, inhaling the scent, whoever the intruder to their territory was he had never encountered them before, he was sure of that. “But it’s been two years, they could have recruited others since I left them.”

 

“We need to check it out,” Damon said knowing that none of them would be able to sleep easy until they had found the source of the scent. The problem was he didn’t know who to send. Aside from himself the only viable fighters still left standing were Jenson and Lukas, however if it was a distraction tactic they would need them here. “I’ll take Micha with me,” He said decisively, not liking the idea of putting Micha in harm’s way but feeling slightly more comfortable with it, knowing that he’d be able to keep an eye on him.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Jenson asked sceptically.

 

“We don’t have much choice, I want you and Lukas here just in case, I can’t risk it being a diversion to separate and weaken us,” Damon explained, “We know there is only one of them out there, one I can handle.”

 

Jenson, now understanding Damon’s reasoning behind his decision making, nodded. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to leave Callie and Romy again. He had caused them enough worry of late. It was a difficult process in rousing Micha and not Clayton. They didn’t want for any of the others to know what was going on. They had felt enough fear the last few days, it would be better for them to be unaware of the danger this time around. The younger members of the pack needed to rest, they didn’t need to be awake and terrified again right now, they had had enough of that the past few days.

 

Eventually Micha was awake and Lukas had taken Damon’s place as Clay’s pillow. Fenrir of course remained unmoving, as did Harry, but all of them wishing that the Alpha would wake up and take charge. Damon was terrified that he was making all the wrong choices and that something that he had decided would hurt one of them and that it would be entirely his fault. He couldn’t imagine how Fenrir dealt with this burden all the time, knowing that something he ordered could end up hurting one of his pack, people he deeply cared about.

 

“Come on, Micha,” Damon said gently. “Stay close to me and stay alert, if you think anything is amiss or you’re unsure of anything let me know, okay?” he instructed and Micha nodded, feeling a little apprehensive about taking off into the forest so late at night. However, he was glad that he was finally being trusted with something as important as this.

 

Away from the light of the fire and twinkling fairy lights, it was dark and it took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the change in visibility. Their steps were cautious as they made their way through the forest with Damon taking occasional deep sniffs of the air to ensure that they were still heading in the right direction. They were both on high alert with every step they took, not wanting to fall foul of a trap.

 

“This way,” the acting Alpha instructed, as he led them off in a slightly different direction, scenting out the area as they went. “Blood,” he whispered as they approached the edge of the territory. That was weird, if this wasn’t one of the werewolves that had been involved in the incident with Harry, then had the strays attacked this unknown person too? Damon wasn’t about to make any assumptions. His mind played over every possibility as they neared the source of the scent.

 

Micha inhaled too, and at the closer distance he could smell what Damon was talking about, the metallic smell of blood clinging to his nostrils and making him increasingly anxious. Micha was surprised at just how quickly being out in the forest at night with the smell of blood lingering in the air, took him back to the fight with the strays. It wasn’t even a conscious decision when he reached out and grabbed for Damon’s hand, in a silent and instinctive plea for protection and not to be left alone.

 

Upon realising what he had done Micha tried to take his hand away but found this impossible because Damon was grasping on to him so tightly. They gave each other a brief look as a sign of acceptance of this gesture and they kept going, remaining overly cautious as the scent of blood became heavier on the cold air.

 

“If whoever it is, is outside the boundaries of our territory they aren’t our problem,” Damon said quietly, preparing Micha for the possibility that if there was an injured werewolf outside of their territory they would just leave them to die rather than help. It was a harsh choice to make but Damon had to protect the pack and they couldn’t risk their lives on a whim right now.

 

However it didn’t come to that in the end. The source of the scent and the blood was a man with light brown hair and who appeared to be fairly young and beneath the blood and bruises probably quite attractive too. It appeared as if he had been rolled or thrown into their territory after being beaten which Damon found highly suspicious. He couldn’t however just leave him within their boundaries like this despite not trusting him at all. He was tempted to throw him out of their territory and never think of it again, he thought that maybe that might have been what Fenrir would have done but he wasn’t Fenrir.

 

Damon was overly aware of Micha by his side, still clasping desperately to his side and he knew that if he disregarded the injured man without second thought then Micha wouldn’t understand, might hate him for it. After all this was exactly the same way that Micha had come to be in the pack. Damon was suddenly regretting his choice of companion in this, thinking it would have been much simpler decision to make with Jenson or Lukas with him instead, even Clay would have been more understanding than Micha.

 

“What do we do?” Micha asked, half hiding behind Damon, as he peered at the unknown werewolf with fascination.

 

The acting Alpha didn’t believe in coincidences. It seemed more than a little odd to suddenly have an injured wolf literally dumped on their doorstep. Damon released his tight hold on Micha’s hand to kneel down and inspect the strange wolf. Surveying the injuries and quickly came to the conclusion that aside from a knock to the head, which had rendered him out for the count, the injuries were all fairly superficial, which only mounted the suspicion against him.

 

"We’ll have to take him back with us,” Damon said, not happy about the situation, but knowing that it was the right thing to do, at least in Micha’s eyes. “We put him somewhere secure and wait for him to wake up.”

 

“Secure?” Micha queried, trying to figure where the acting Alpha might consider ‘secure’ in their territory or what he might mean by that. “You’re going to help him though, right?”

 

"He’ll live without much in the way of help,” Damon said bluntly, bending down and lifting the injured stranger into his arms, carrying him back in the direction of the clearing, Micha hurrying along behind him not wanting to be too far from his protector. Damon really wished Fenrir would wake up already because then it wouldn’t be his decisions that put everyone else in danger.

 

His instincts told him not to trust this strange wolf who had magically appeared in their territory, injured but not badly so. After what the strays had done to Harry it seemed unlikely that they would superficially hurt anyone. They were brutal and sadistic, this just wasn’t their style, not unless they had wanted the man to live. Damon was going to have to keep a very close watch on this wolf that was for sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment and tell us your thoughts (even if it is just to tell us that you hate us because Fenrir isn't awake yet). Though the good news is you have only five days to wait until the next update. There will be five days between updates on the run up to Christmas so that when Chapter 24 - Christmas with the Pack is posted it'll be the 25th December. 
> 
> Consider it BickyMonster and my Christmas present to all our wonderful and loyal readers that always review every chapter (you know who you are)! Your reviews and comments really do make our day. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out Fragmented Soul: The Fluffy Bits. If you're not reading it then you're missing out some very important character details and back story. Who can resist Harry and Clay blowing up Severus' house?


	14. Superglue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've been waiting for ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A GRAPHIC SCENE OF VIOLENCE RAPE AND MURDER!

** Chapter Fourteen - Superglue **

 

What the pack had discovered, upon bringing the unknown and injured werewolf back to their clearing that evening, was that Damon had been correct with his initial assessment; his injuries were all superficial and he had simply been knocked unconscious. It had taken an hour before the intruder had come to, during which time they had tied him securely to one of the trees near the edge of their clearing until they could decide if he could be trusted or not. Damon and nearly all of the others, who were awake at the time he was brought into the clearing, were voting for not.

 

He didn’t seem particularly put out by the pack’s decision to restrain him, and had actually assured them that he would have done the same had their roles been reversed. He had informed them that his name was Harlan and that Voldemort had attempted to recruit him into his ranks but he had refused to join him and then been forced to go on the run; it was becoming a worryingly familiar story to them. It was exactly the same tale that Micha had had to tell when he had come to them, however his injuries had been a lot more worrying.

 

They questioned Harlan about how he had come to be in their territory and in the state that they’d found him in, but he apparently didn’t remember much about the attack on him at all, which the acting Alpha found to be very suspicious. Damon, Jenson, Micha and Lukas listened to what he had to say but three of the four were not entirely trusting. The other however wasn’t sure what to think of him, he was rather intrigued.

 

Micha was aware that had never been a great judge of character but he still wasn’t sure that they should have tied the new werewolf to the tree without first treating his injuries; though admittedly said injuries were practically non-existent now that his werewolf healing had kicked in. He thought it was damn cruel to leave Harlan there overnight, but there was no swaying Damon, nor Jenson, on the matter. Even Lukas who was never usually this heartless didn’t say a word on the matter, content to leave him restrained, at least while their pack was in such a vulnerable state.

 

No one got much sleep that night regardless and by the time morning broke Harlan was looking rather bored with being tied to a tree. Micha couldn’t help but notice that the apathetic expression rather suited the werewolf’s handsome face. There was a good deal of fascination about Harlan and even Harry had cast a few curious looks in his direction, though the pup’s attention was, without fail, always quickly returned to the Alpha.

 

“How long are you planning to leave him there?” Jenson asked, coming to sit next to Damon that morning as he surveyed the unwelcome werewolf.

 

The Beta's eyes were firmly fixed on Harlan, studying him as if simply by staring at him would gain him entrance into his mind to discover his motives. If Harry had been in any fit state then they would have asked him to use his ability to help them discover if Harlan was to be trusted or not. However Damon was aware that there was little point in even considering that possibility, let alone asking; Harry wasn’t going to leave the Alpha for anything right now and even if he could have been parted from Fenrir, his emotions were not stable enough to be attempting such complex and difficult magic.

 

“How long did Callie say it would be until Fenrir wakes up?” Damon asked, turning to smirk at his acting Beta. “I just don’t trust him and I’m reluctant to let him go wandering around while Fenrir’s still out of it, especially with the pups… with Harry.”

 

“Hmm,” Jenson hummed in agreement, “I’m inclined to agree with you. It all feels too…”

 

“Convenient?” Damon suggested.

 

“More like bloody inconvenient really,” Jenson said with a sigh.

 

“I don’t feel comfortable making this call,” Damon admitted, casting a glance over towards the Alpha, who had been making no signs of waking yet, even after four days.

 

Though Callie’s checks were still positive and hopeful, they might have to really start worrying if he didn’t wake up sometime in the next few days. Being in the current state of limbo, they felt like they were in, couldn’t be maintained much longer. Damon was struggling as acting Alpha, though he tried not to show it. This admission to Jenson was the closest he had come to showing any sign of weakness.

 

“We can’t keep him tied to a tree indefinitely,” Jenson said with concern, he didn’t trust the werewolf any more than Damon did but he could see that that was just plain cruel. Whoever Harlan was, his reasons for being there and his motivations remained unclear; they had no idea what to do with him.

 

They also had other things to worry about today. Lukas had been making excellent progress with Harry and he was going to try to convince the young pup to go for a walk, which would mean leaving the Alpha for a few moments. They weren’t letting themselves get overly hopeful that this would actually happen but they needed to try. If Fenrir didn’t regain consciousness in a few days then they were going to have to start facing what the reality of being a pack without him might mean.

 

Harry would need to adjust to that and the sooner they started weaning him off his mate the better it would be for him. Everyone wanted Fenrir to wake up and resume his role as leader of the pack, he was a well-respected and loved Alpha, but they also wanted it for Harry. None of them could see the pup surviving for long without Fenrir the way he was currently behaving, almost unable to function because his mate was unconscious and injured.

 

“Are we going to feed him?” Jenson queried, motioning over to Harlan, knowing how difficult it was going to be to restock their stores with the strays still lurking in the forests outside their territory; they were already running short on some things and were being careful about how much they were using of others.

 

Soon they would have to hunt or they would start to starve, failing that they would have to make another run into town and buy what they needed; however, only two of the pack worked and neither had been able to do much of that recently. What money they had available was not going to be enough to buy enough food for all of them. This meant going further afield to towns and cities where they wouldn’t be recognized so that they could steal what was needed, however the further away they went the more difficult it became to get back quickly in an emergency.

 

“Eventually,” Damon said, “But my priority is the pups and the rest of our pack; we don’t have enough to be feeding anyone who just wanders in. We don’t want to give Harry any excuse not to eat, he’s missed enough meals already.”

 

Jenson nodded his approval; he didn’t like the idea of starving anyone, even this intruder, but he would always choose that over seeing his daughter or the other pups go hungry. He wouldn’t let any of their pack go hungry if he could help it and approved of the decision to let this Harlan guy go without, at least until they could figure out what to do with him.

 

Damon, however, was furious with himself; in the space of four days he felt that he had managed to run their pack into the ground. Never before had they ever been left with so little food. He was sure that he really was failing as acting Alpha, unsure of himself and every decision he made. This wasn’t supposed to be his place, he needed Fenrir.

 

What made it worse was that he found that he was a little jealous of how much attention Micha was giving Harlan when he had no right to feel that way. He just couldn’t even begin to explain where that particular emotion had come from. He certainly didn’t have any time to analyse it and instead pushed it down to a place deep inside himself where he wouldn’t have to think about it.

 

Damon and Jenson apprehensively watched as Lukas approached Harry and Fenrir with two steaming mugs of tea. Tea bags and hot water were the only things that the pack never seemed to run out of, which was remarkable really. Lukas had apparently been stockpiling tea since he’d arrived at the pack. Much to the amusement of the other pack members, the young man seemed to be able to summon a cup of tea from nowhere at times and Damon sometimes thought Lukas would choose tea over oxygen if he was forced to choose between the two.

 

It was a sign of exactly how far Harry had come in the last day that he sat up without a single growl or grumble of complaint, accepting the mug gratefully and allowing Lukas to sit close to him and the Alpha. However it didn’t escape anybody’s notice that Harry refused to stop holding on to Fenrir’s hand, always maintaining the connection between them. This was why they thought it might prove difficult to convince the pup to stretch his legs for a bit but they had to at least try.

 

Damon turned his attention back to Harlan who was watching Harry and Fenrir with keen, attentive eyes. The acting Alpha didn’t like how the strange wolf was always watching the Alpha pair, as if studying them. The bored expression was gone, replaced by one of curiosity. He was going to have to keep a very close watch on Harlan.

 

The acting Alpha, got up, throwing another look of disapproval at Harlan’s overly inquisitive manner, as he approached Harry with extreme caution. “Hey, little one,” the Beta said.

 

Damon hadn’t attempted to go near Harry since the incident where he had grabbed him so as to allow Callie to check over the Alpha, so he was counting it as a good sign that the young pup didn’t try to move away from him and didn’t seem to be withdrawing into himself either, though he didn’t exactly look best pleased.

 

“Damon,” Harry acknowledged, perhaps a little bit harshly, as he took a sip of his tea; he had one hand nursing the steaming mug of Earl Grey, the other clutching desperately to Fenrir.

 

“I was wondering if you would let me sit with the Alpha for a little while,” Damon said, picking his words carefully.

 

Harry frowned deeply, looking at Lukas, who gave an encouraging smile. It was a few moments before Harry finally nodded his agreement, “Okay…” he said hesitantly.

 

Damon smiled at him and took a seat on the opposite side of the Alpha from Harry and Lukas, watching the teenager expectantly, but it became quickly apparent that the pup had no intention of moving and Damon had to hold back a sigh when he realised his mistake.

 

“Harry, did you know that Fenrir and I have been friends for a really long time?” he asked, conversationally, and Harry shook his head. “Yeah, when we met we were even younger than you were when you met Clay,” he explained, with a glance over at where Clay was sitting, and talking, with Micha near the fire. This was clearly news to Harry who looked surprised but remained unmoving. “I was kind of hoping I could sit with him by myself for a little while,” Damon clarified. “I know Clay and Micha have missed you.”

 

At the idea of leaving Fenrir, Harry looked panic stricken, shaking his head frantically, not wanting to be parted from his mate, discarding his teacup in favour of having two hands with which to cling onto the Alpha with. Lukas sent a scathing look to Damon for causing Harry to panic, he had been working extremely hard to ensure that Harry felt safe and relaxed. They couldn’t push him too far right now, he was still emotionally unstable as the fate of his mate remained uncertain.

 

“Harry..., Harry…” Lukas said, turning the obviously anxious pup’s attention onto him. “How about the two of us go down to the stream? And before you get too upset, remember that you promised that you would let us take care of you,” he reminded the teenager, earning himself a mildly annoyed glare. “All I am suggesting is that you have a quick wash and change your clothes,” Lukas suggested, “When Callie checked over Fenrir this morning she said his chest was almost fully healed which means he could wake up any day now, I think he might appreciate it if you didn’t stink to high heaven.” Harry’s glare just increased in intensity, as he let out a huff of breath.

 

“I promise I’ll look after him while you’re gone, I won’t leave him alone for a minute, I promise,” Damon said reassuringly. “We’ve been looking out for each other since we were seven years old, I’m not going to let anything happen to him now.”

 

Harry still just continued to scowl disbelievingly and so Damon went on, trying to convince Harry of something he should have already known, that he could be trusted. “You would trust Clay to take care of you, right?” he asked the young werewolf. Harry didn’t even have to hesitate before nodding at that. “And that is because he is your best friend, right?” Damon asked, earning another nod of agreement, this one slower and more thoughtful.

 

“And Fenrir is your best friend?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Exactly!” Damon said, delighted that Harry had caught on so easily. “Some of the things we got up to as children would impress even you and Clay, little one.”

 

Harry gave him a disbelieving look that make the acting Alpha laugh, but was at least looking a little less on guard than before. He was definitely still slightly apprehensive but knowing that despite Lukas’ attempt at humour, which had failed miserably, he was right. Harry felt grimy and dirty and he didn’t want Fenrir waking up to him like this.

 

“Okay,” Harry said, “I’ll go and wash. But I won’t be gone long!” he added firmly.

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Damon said with a fond smile at the little pup.

 

He then watched in stunned amazement as Harry leaned over the Alpha, placing a soft kiss upon the very corner of his lips. It wasn’t something that anyone had been expecting and they were sure that the only person who didn’t know the significance of this act was the one performing it.

 

Damon looked over the clearing and could see a myriad of gobsmacked expressions, many of which the pack members tried to hide quickly when they realised that Lukas was about to bring Harry past them. Jenson was already getting to his feet to come and talk to him, to discuss what Harry had just done and the significance of it. Damon nearly snorted in amusement when, on his way past, Jenson leaned over Clay’s shoulder and obviously told him to pick his chin up from the floor, to which the teenager’s jaw snapped shut.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Damon heard Harry whisper gently as he brushed his cheek against that of the Alpha’s.

 

Lukas clambered to his feet before offering Harry a hand up, which was gratefully accepted. Jenson had come to sit beside Damon again as Lukas led Harry off towards the stream, ignoring the stunned looks of the others who had all doubted about whether or not Harry would ever come round about being mated with the Alpha, especially after all their arguments.

 

“Do you think he knows what that means?” Jenson asked Damon who had turned back to watching in utter astonishment, as Harry walked across their clearing with Lukas. He truly couldn’t believe what Harry had just done but found himself a little entertained by it.

 

“Probably not a clue,” Damon returned with a twinge of amusement in his voice.

 

“Are you going to tell him?” Jenson queried.

 

He was curious as to whether they were actually going to start telling Harry what exactly he was doing rather than mollycoddling him to the extreme. He had always disapproved of the way that Harry had always been kept in the dark and over protected. He could understand it to some degree because he had always wanted to shield Romy from the realities of life, however, that had been taken too far with Harry. In his mind, Harry had needed to know some of what had been kept from him.

 

As a result of all the secrets he had decided to try to run away and now Fenrir was fighting for his life. The boy was a fifteen year old hormonal teenager, wizard and werewolf, of course he was going to be over sensitive to everything. He had lost his father and his life had changed irreversibly in a couple of months. That was a lot to deal with for anyone.

 

“Nope,” Damon said, a pleased and baffled smile sneaking onto his face; it was just somehow so completely… Harry. There was no other word for it and it he found himself reassured by seeing that the stubborn, reckless, unpredictable, and unendingly surprising young man that he had watched grow up was still in there despite everything that had happened to him.

 

“Why not,” Jenson asked, somewhat confused by Damon’s reaction. “Don’t you think he’d want to know?”

 

“No, it would only stress him out to know the meaning of what he just did,” Damon told him, “which he probably did without even thinking, he might have even have been following his werewolf instincts... for once, but I honestly don’t think it matters either way,” he explained. “Harry has obviously already accepted Fenrir as his mate; we could probably have worked that out through his behaviour the past few days and how protective he’s been.” Then after a moment’s pause he added, “Fenrir will be pretty pissed though.”

 

“Why?” Jenson asked in confusion. He was sure that being accepted by a mate was something to celebrate, be happy about; it had been a moment of great honour and pride for him when Callie had accepted him. It had made him the happiest man alive when she had finally given in to his advances and shows of affection.

 

“Because Harry finally accepted him as a mate,” Damon said, looking highly amused, “and he wasn’t awake for it,” he added breaking into the biggest grin he had worn in days, thinking of how Fenrir was going to react when he found out.

 

Jenson laughed, “Yeah,” he agreed, understanding Damon’s point and agreeing wholeheartedly, “he’s going to be pissed.” The two of them shared a good laugh about this before their laughter died and although still in good moods they had to face the reality of the situation they were in. “You know you can’t wait for Fenrir to wake up to deal with Harlan.”

 

“Yeah, I know… what would you suggest?” Damon asked. He needed to know what his acting Beta thought, Fenrir would often come to him for advice on a situation, Damon felt no shame in asking Jenson his opinion.

 

Jenson considered this for a moment, clearly thinking through his options. “Let him have a chance to prove himself but make it clear that he makes one wrong move we’ll kill him and I’d also keep him away from the Alpha and the pups,” he finally said with decisiveness.

 

“And Micha,” Damon added as an afterthought without really thinking. It was the looks that Micha had been giving Harlan that made him worry, their pack brother was clearly interested in the new wolf whom no one else seemed to trust.

 

“Why Micha as well?” Jenson asked curiously.

 

“Because Micha is crushing on him,” Damon said with unconcealed bitterness, “If Harlan is as untrustworthy as I believe him to be then I don’t want Micha getting hurt.”

 

“Be careful there, the more you try and force them apart the more they’ll want to be together,” Jenson said with warning, though he knew that Damon was right and didn’t want Micha to get hurt any more than the acting Alpha did. They may have been at each other’s throats the majority of the time but they were still family and he loved the irritating prankster regardless of how much Micha annoyed him.

 

Damon sighed realising that Jenson was probably right, they would have to untie Harlan and allow him a chance to prove himself. They couldn’t leave him tied to the tree indefinitely and the only other viable option they had was to kill him, which wouldn’t go over too well with Micha all things considered. They didn’t need another pack member on the verge of an emotional breakdown right now, one was enough.

 

 “Leave him where he is for the moment, he’s been watching Harry avidly for a while now, he can’t take his eyes off him and the Alpha. I want Harry back from the stream and with Fenrir again before we even think of untying Harlan,” Damon said, making up his mind.

 

“Agreed, I’ll be a lot happier knowing where Harry is at all times once we let Harlan go,” Jenson said feeling a little better now that they had a plan of action in regards to newcomer, however he could see how much Micha’s fixation on the man was bothering the acting Alpha, though he didn’t like to mention it. There were other, more important, things to worry themselves with.

 

FGHP

 

Narcissa leaned back in her armchair, exhausted from all of the night feeds that she had been handling solo. She was content to lie back and just watch as Draco walked around the nursery, gently rocking a fussy Abraxus, or Brax as her eldest was insisting on calling him, attempting to get him to fall back to sleep.

 

Initially when her older son had arrived back at the Manor, for an unexpected weekend visit, she had been furious with him. He had obviously only managed to be here by promising things that he should never have had to, such was his desperation. She had known that part of the price for seeing him would be that Draco would have to meet with their ‘guest’ during his time at home. This was unlikely to go well no matter what mood the Dark Lord was in.

 

However, watching her two wonderful boys together almost made it worth it, she felt at peace to see Draco cradling Brax close to his chest, protectively. He would make a wonderful Dad one day that was for sure, nothing like his own father, something she was grateful for. Her heart almost melted when Abraxus yawned, his grey eyes struggling to remain open as Draco hummed a lullaby to him softly.

 

She was not a foolish woman by any stretch of the imagination; she knew that this was merely a respite from their horrific reality and that the real world would come crashing down upon them all far too soon. In such hard and difficult times it seemed important to cherish the special moments that made it all worthwhile, moments like these. She could not tell if she would survive one day to the next now that Voldemort resided in her home and she had nowhere else to go. This might be the only chance she had to see her two boys together and she would commit it to her memory.

 

“He’s perfect, Mum,” Draco said, smiling at his little brother with so much love and affection filling his heart. A small, chubby hand was clasped around one of his fingers even as Brax began to drift off into sleep, not wanting to let go.

 

“So much like his brother,” Narcissa said fondly, though she surveyed her eldest son with worry “You shouldn’t have come here, my darling dragon.”

 

“I had to see you, both of you,” Draco said, not taking his eyes off of Brax for a second, ever since Narcissa had sent him the photograph of the tiny baby he had been dying to meet him, to hold him close. This weekend, and what he had sacrificed to be here, was made worth it just by holding his little brother in his arms and seeing for himself exactly what he was fighting to save by fixing the cabinet. “I had to make sure you were safe, I couldn’t leave you with him.”

 

“The Dark Lord doesn’t bother us, dear one; he is too fixated on your aunt,” Narcissa told him reassuringly but he simply gave her a pointed stare and she realised that wasn’t who he had meant.

 

“I didn’t mean the Dark Lord, Mum,” Draco clarified, as he adjusted the weight in his arms slightly so not to disturb the now slumbering infant, who had not yet gone into a deep enough sleep to be put down.

 

“Oh,” she said. “He doesn’t bother with us either,” she hated the hint of sadness in her voice, the bitterness that lingered there. Lucius Malfoy had forced himself on her and Abraxus was the result of that unhappy union. Narcissa would not regret her second son, however she could hate the man that refused to see him and viewed him simply as a spare heir rather than a living breathing human being, a child that needed love from both his parents.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Draco asked her, glad that his father had not been to visit his brother; he had feared what Lucius might do to the tiny baby who he seemed to care for so little. Draco didn’t want his father anywhere near his baby brother if he could help it.

 

“I suppose not,” Narcissa mused, “but he is still his son.”

 

“That doesn’t ever seem to matter with Lucius,” Draco said, he had very few fond memories of his father, and he knew that Brax would have even less, but it didn’t upset him, in fact the opposite; he would envy his brother for not having to deal with their father or the unhappiness and cruelty that followed in his wake.

 

“Don’t call him that darling, he is still your father despite his flaws,” Narcissa scolded lightly, though not really meaning it. She knew how cold and harsh a man that Lucius was, especially towards her and their children.

 

“The man is made up entirely of flaws, I doubt there is anything good about him,” Draco said, his body tense, he so despised discussing his poor excuse for a father. The sooner he could get them away from the manor, away from Lucius and away from Voldemort the better.

 

“Draco! I understand your disapproval of him, and I do not ask you to have any kind of relationship with him, but he is Abraxus’ and your father, not to mention he is also my husband,” she reminded him curtly, “some degree of respect would not go amiss despite his many misgivings.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve it,” Draco snapped, irritated by his darling mother's insistence that she must defend the heartless bastard she was married to; Lucius didn’t deserve any such kindness regardless of marriage.

 

“That is entirely besides the point, in these times…”

 

“Mum, I promise that when in the presence of anyone but you, I will ensure that I watch my tongue and play my role of the dutiful son and heir, does that make you feel better?” he asked her, not wanting to ruin their limited time together by arguing.

 

“I suppose that is all I can ask for, dear one,” she said with a tired sigh, realising that that was the best she was going to get from her eldest son. She loved him dearly but Draco was head strong and stubborn. She had half expected him to be sorted into Gryffindor, though she supposed that Lucius would never have lived down the shame had that happened.

 

“I suppose I should get it over with,” Draco said with a sigh, looking every bit as exhausted as his mother. The past few months had been both tiring and frustrating with very little hope except for one.

 

“I wish you didn’t have to,” Narcissa said, getting to her feet and walking over to her eldest, “if I could go in your place...”

 

“I know, and I would never let you,” Draco said settling his now sleeping little brother back in his crib.

 

“Watch what you say, don’t antagonize him, don’t make him angry, just tell him what he wants to hear and then get out of there. I don’t want him hurting you.” She was telling him things that he already knew but he didn’t say that to her, he knew that she felt better for saying it.

 

“I know, Mum,” Draco said, taking a deep breath, ready to tell her what he had been dying to tell her since just before Halloween. Now that his arms were infant-free he felt as if it was time. However they had to be careful, if the Dark Lord had any inkling then they would all be dead. “I have something I need to tell you, before I go… just in case.”

 

She didn’t need to ask why, she knew what it was just in case of. When it came to Lord Voldemort those things didn’t need to be spelt out. “What is it dear one?” she asked curiously, wondering what he could need to tell her that might be so important.

 

“You remember the letter you gave to me?” Draco asked and Narcissa nodded, realisation and hope igniting in her. “I met him.”

 

“Your Godfather? You saw him… is he okay? What about-” However she stopped when she saw her eldest son shaking his head sadly.

 

“Not Severus, I met Harry,” Draco clarified, “in Hogsmeade.”

 

“You are sure that it was him?” She asked him curiously, wondering how on earth they would have recognized each other. It was impossible that they would, after all the two of them hadn’t even reached their second birthdays at the time.

 

“There was no doubt, Mum, I spoke to him…” He hesitated, not sure if he should tell his mother what Harry had said to him. However he knew that she would find out eventually, he would rather be the one to tell her than anyone else. “Mum, he told me that Severus..." He had hesitated, wondering how she would take the news but she needed to know. "Severus is dead.”

 

Narcissa’s face fell at this news, a sadness deep in her eyes at the loss of her friend and Draco hated that he had been the one to cause that pain but it had been unavoidable.

 

“He told you that?” she asked him softly, tears in her eyes. Wondering how it had happened, why and when.

 

Draco nodded. “It happened recently; and apparently, with Severus dead, Harry has been summoned to Hogwarts, he’ll start in January, with…” Draco thought for a moment, hesitating over whether or not to tell her, and then decided that he was going to because he was just too curious not to. “He’s coming with some of his pack mates; did you know he was a werewolf?”

 

Narcissa grimaced, “I did,” she said regretfully, “He was bitten in this very room.”

 

“Here?” Draco asked shocked.

 

“Yes, while you slept next to him,” Narcissa admitted.

 

“I was here too?” Draco asked in utter shock, trying to figure out why there would have been a werewolf in his nursery in the first place. “Who bit him?”

 

“A friend of your father’s, Fenrir Greyback.” Narcissa said. “Is he truly going to Hogwarts in January?” Draco nodded his confirmation, “He is the key Draco, the real chosen one; that boy Neville, it was never meant to be him. Severus explained it to me, Harry is the one who has the power to defeat him, to destroy him.”

 

“Mum…”

 

“I know you don’t believe, my darling, but Harry is the best hope we have to be rid of him,” Narcissa told him, her voice was full of earnest belief and hope. “Can you trust me in that dear one?”

 

“I trust you, Mum, I do but…”

 

“Dear one, you must understand that Severus took a great risk taking Harry but he did it to protect him after Voldemort killed his real parents. I don’t know how much the boy knows about all of this but I don’t imagine that old fool at the school will allow him to be oblivious for long.”

 

“That old fool may not be so foolish, he suspects something…” Draco told her thinking back to the way the headmaster had all but taunted him when he had used the floo in his office. “I can see it in the way he looks at me.”

 

“Have you thought any on what you will tell the Dark Lord about your mission to kill him?” Narcissa asked him, almost not wanting to know; there was little use in trying to deceive the Dark Lord and she was sure that Draco had no real intentions of killing Dumbledore, unless he was left with no choice.

 

“I have a plan,” Draco confirmed, though in reality he didn’t have much of a clue about anything.

 

“Please don’t lie to me, Draco, my heart won’t take it,” Narcissa chastised, mildly annoyed that he would lie to her, even if it was to try to ease her worry.

 

“I’m sorry, Mum,” he apologised, he really didn’t intend to deceive her, but he didn’t want to think of her sitting, waiting for him to return, not even sure that he ever would. “I don’t know what else to tell you.”

 

“I can’t let you face him with nothing to show but failure,” Narcissa insisted, reaching out and seizing his hands between her own, “he will torture you, or worse.”

 

“Then so be it,” Draco said, feeling sick to his stomach but determinedly not letting it show on his face. His mother didn’t need to know how scared he truly was, it would do neither of them any good. He had inherited his father’s ability to slip on a mask, to show nothing of his inner feelings to the world. He knew she would not be entirely fooled but then even then she would only be able to guess at his true feelings. “Whatever happens, it was worth it just to see you and Brax,” he told her truthfully, glancing over at the crib where he knew his brother to be sleeping.

 

“Oh dragon, we are not worth your life!” she said, horrified that her boy would sacrifice everything for them, she hated that he had even been put in a position where that was an option worth considering.

 

“Yes, you are, Mum! You both are,” Draco said placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, and pulling his hands free from hers. “I should go, he will only get angry if I keep him waiting.”

 

Without another word, and stubbornly ignoring the pained sob he heard from his mother, he left the heavily warded nursery. Walking purposely towards whatever the fates had in store for him, be it pain or death, he was sure that it would be one of the two. There was no escaping it when Tom Riddle was involved.

 

Narcissa’s nerves were frayed until the moment her eldest son returned to her much later that evening. He had been tortured for hours but he hadn’t broken and not once had he screamed, though perhaps that had made Voldemort all the more vicious. Narcissa was so proud of her son as he collapsed to the ground before her, trembling and crying at what he had had to endure.

 

It made him all the more determined to fix that damn cabinet, to allow his mother and brother an escape route from this hellish place. Hell he would even help Harry if it meant getting rid of the monster that had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor. He was willing to do anything, help anyone, kill anyone, if it meant that Lord Voldemort ceased to exist and his family was safe.

 

FGHP

 

**_ *THIS SCENE CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, RAPE AND MURDER!* _ **

**__ **

Axlar had grown bored of sitting around in the wood, he grew restless. It had been too long since he had taken a life of a sweet young thing. Oh, how he craved to hear those screams to taste the still warm blood upon his lips as he plunged a knife in her gut. He quivered in delight at the thought.

 

He had left his pack behind, they would only slow him down; this was a solitary activity and didn’t appreciate company. He had apperated to a nearby town and the first thing he had done was find a store that stocked fast drying superglue. They hadn’t stocked the brand he preferred but it had been so long that he hadn’t minded that too much.

 

Gaining access to a suitable blade was more trouble; he couldn’t just take any knife, it had to be special, an extension of himself. However, in his desperation to find a suitable victim he thought that he might have to just make do. Even finding anything that wasn’t a simple kitchen knife proved rather difficult, until he chanced across a hunting store. Axlar found himself grateful that they were in such a highly wooded area, any closer to a major town and a store like this wouldn’t have existed.

 

The member of staff in the store had been simultaneously impressed and unnerved by his keen interest in finding just the right blade and his detailed knowledge about all the different types. A little more focus on the latter emotion might have been wise, however, as Axlar had needed to of course, test his new toy.

 

On this count the sales assistant had just been so convenient for him. It was so fortunate for him that the middle-aged woman was so pretty. Stunning long wavy brown hair that had been pulled back in a ponytail and the most beautiful blue eyes he had seen since his grandmother's. That was what sealed her fate. Axlar was only regretful that he couldn’t spend more time with her. He used his wand to lock the door and ward the store so that he wouldn’t be interrupted.

 

The fear that seeped from her pores was intoxicating; he inhaled deeply as he pinned her to the ground, silencing her screams with a large hand covering her mouth. She struggled delightfully as he delicately applied the super glue, with steady hands, to each eyelid individually, ensuring that they dried in the perfect position. Fear filled the sapphire eyes as she struggled against him.

 

His arousal pressed down against her as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, dragging the blade she had just given him down over her ample breasts, which were barely restrained by her shirt, trailing down towards her stomach. Axlar drew blood with as he bit her, marking the pathetic muggle girl who wouldn’t last the night.

 

“Move or make a sound and I’ll slit your throat,” Axlar snarled seductively in her ear as he moved his hands down to the waistband of her jeans, desperate to delve into what they contained. It truly had been too long. The woman was crying and that only made it sweeter as he caressed every inch of skin with his large dirty hands.

 

“No,” she whimpered as he used his strength as a werewolf to tear the material of her trousers from her body, delighting in her futile resistance to him.

 

He had waited too long perhaps and was a little too eager for the kill. He rushed more than he would have liked to as he forced his own trousers down over his thighs and rammed himself inside of her. He relished the scream at the force he used and could smell the erotic metallic scent of blood from where had torn her with his large erection.

 

She felt wonderfully tight around him and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. He met her eyes and smiled at the terror he saw there. Leaning forward he continued biting at the soft flesh around her neck and breasts, clamping down around a nipple and delighting in her scream as she tried to throw him off in vain. She must have known that death was coming. They all did in the end.

 

Axlar continued to pound his length into her, his grip tightening around the handle of the blade as he felt his balls tightening with the approaching orgasm. He didn’t look away from her, maintaining their forced eye contact as he brought the blade down into her stomach.

 

Blood poured from the hole in her belly as he brought the blade down a second and third time; as he stabbed her for the fourth time his climax peaked and he thrust himself inside of her for the final time, spilling his load into the unwilling girl; her screams lost to the pounding in his ears. The scent of blood surrounding them, it covered him and it only made him orgasm harder. This was what it felt like to be alive.

 

He brought a blood stained finger up to his lips, flickering his tongue out to taste the crimson liquid, his cock hardening all over again as the woman struggled to continue drawing breath. Axlar kept himself focused on the beautiful blue of her eyes, watching in delight as the light of her life started to fade while he remained throbbing and hard inside of her.

 

He found himself reaching a second orgasm in that mesmerising moment that she finally gave up on life. Sated and happy, Axlar pulled out and lay upon the floor, the woman’s blood seeping from her body. He smiled in contentment, relishing in his kill. She was a most pleasing warm up round and, as he felt her blood pooling beneath them both, he began fantasising about how glorious the true kill would be.

 

It would be easier to take his time, now that the dead woman beside him had taken the edge off of his need; he would relish the search for the perfect girl to impale with his body and blade, allow himself a day, maybe two. Axlar didn’t have any doubt that it would be worth the wait, now that the blade and he were of one mind.

 

“Axlar!” shouted a gruff and annoyed voice, having spelled the locked door from its hinges.

 

The large man reluctantly heaved his body up into a sitting position to glare at his Alpha, who had just dared to disturb his post orgasmic glow; he was sure his clothes could have absorbed more of the dead bitch’s blood yet. Gideon did not look impressed; though Axlar was pleased to at least see that his Alpha had the stomach for such things. There wasn’t the slightest sign that it was the brutality of the scene that had bothered the Alpha.

 

“I am your Alpha!” Gideon growled out, “put yourself away, for fuck sake,” he commanded, waving a hand at where Axlar’s jeans were around his knees leaving his bloody groin on full display. The Alpha was pissed that he had to come here and fetch the disobedient Beta wolf at all. As second in command he should have known better and now he had left the other buffoons of the pack alone and unsupervised.

 

“I was just letting off a little steam,” Axlar told him, but he did at least obey the direct order and pulled his jeans back up. “Wasn’t like you couldn’t find me if you needed something, case and point from you being here right now,” he added with a shrug as he got to his feet.

 

“You will stay with the pack unless I give you explicit permission otherwise,” the Alpha said, his temper rising with the disrespectful tone his Beta was taking with him.

 

“I thought you didn’t want me… damaging... the other pack members,” Axlar said, the word bring a pleased sneer to his face, “besides they are all so… ugly and male,” he told him with a look of disgust.

 

“I expect you to learn to keep it sheathed, both your blade and your cock!” Gideon told him angrily, stepping up close so that they were almost chest to chest, as he met him, unblinkingly, eye to eye. “We keep ourselves unnoticed, we complete our mission and then we can talk about finding you some play time. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Axlar said with a mock salute and a patronising tone, but it was obviously a brush off as his attention was quickly turning back to the ruined body that lay at their feet. He really did love the way her lifeless eyes peered up at him.

 

“HOME! NOW!” Gideon roared in fury.

 

He didn’t really want to return, but he would obey for now; Axlar swore to himself that he would find an opportunity to stalk some new prey soon. The pack would agree when they got to know what he was like when people denied him things he wanted. With one last fond look at his handiwork displayed on the ground, Axlar gave his Alpha a grin that displayed blood coated teeth before he disapparated on the spot.

 

Gideon sighed and briefly considered disposing of dead woman’s body and cleaning up the mess, but it had already been a long day and it sounded like far too much hassle; honestly he couldn’t really bring himself to give a shit about it. Besides he thought it unwise to leave his Beta alone with the pack in his current mood; he still needed the numbers after all.

 

He knew full well that when the time came to attack Greyback’s pack, Axlar would be a great boon, hell he could even admit he approved of the man’s more violent tendencies, but he was making the other pack members edgy. He could understand that too though, waiting was not his forte, but they had little choice but to wait and see what that Harlan bloke could turn up for them.

 

His mind focused on their mission to seize Greyback’s little whorish bitch, and bring the defiant Alpha back to the cause, Gideon focused and apparated himself back to the rest of his pack, hoping Axlar’s blood covered state hadn’t raised too many unwelcome questions from the other pack members.

 

Sure enough, as soon as he found himself back with his pack, he realised that Axlar was bragging and describing, with great relish, his accomplishment. He described to them in graphic detail every scream and cry the girl had let out, how her blood had spilt all over him, the salty taste of it, how she had felt while he had buried himself inside of her.

 

Dean looked positively livid, Russ remained uninterested, though Jack was lapping up every single word spoken with apt enthusiasm. “Let me watch next time?” the omega wolf pleaded, with the Beta. “Or… or…” he added with excitement, “just let me play when you’re done?”

 

“Enough!” Gideon declared loudly, only his bad temper stopping him from enjoying the way Jack scarpered away to hide.

 

Axlar however seemed more amused, than anything else, and started removing his blood soaked clothing with no need for modesty. The rest of the pack watched on with fascination as the possibly insane man took great care to fold them neatly; he seemed to be doing it in such a way that the blood was inside, protected from the outside world.

 

It seemed that it was at this point that he realised he had nothing else to put on and so he helped himself to the couple of spare items of clothing they kept with their supplies; they didn’t have much. Dean and Russ went to object, but a single bloody toothed sneer from Axlar put a halt to that and the Beta went about dressing himself, before settling back down to his knitting as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

 

Though he kept the blood soaked clothing close by, as if saving them as a souvenir of the trip into town, to remind him of the joy had had taken in the kill. They would make a wonderful addition to his collection. As long as he could collect a newspaper clipping to go with them to add to his scrapbook he would be happy. As he started a new row on his knitting needles he gave a sigh of contentment, vividly recalling in his mind the moment the life had faded from her eyes. She would forever have the honour of being one of his now.

 

FGHP

 

He finally had it in his possession. It had taken a lot of convincing and empty promises that he would ensure that the cloak reached its rightful owner, Harry, for Remus to give it up but finally the pathetic excuse for a werewolf had handed over the third and final Hallow; the invisibility cloak.

 

It had cost him his family, his friends, his lover but in the end he had done it and he was sure that all the sacrifices had been worth it. He was now the master of death, immortal, without the creation of a single horcrux. With Harry at his side and the Deathly Hallows in his possession he would finally be able to defeat Tom Riddle and once again live as the renowned wizard that he had always deserved to be.

 

Up until this point he had been unsure about whether or not he was going to survive the war or not but now, as he ran the silvery material through his fingertips, there was no doubt in his mind. He had the elder wand, won in a duel, it’s allegiance was to him and him alone. The resurrection stone was of no value to him, he was not foolish enough to believe he could bring those that had died, during his quest for power, back to life. That particular hallow was all but useless to him but it at least completed the set.

 

The third he held in his hands now, a fine article of clothing and the perfect addition to his hallows. The cloak of invisibility, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It would be hard to find a replica to fob off to the Potter boy but he would find one and enchant it so that he may keep the real one for himself.

 

Proud of his achievement he started to head back to Hogwarts. He had damage control to do there. It was possible that he might not have to leave as frequently now, most of the work he had to do could wait until the Christmas holidays where his extended absences would not arouse suspicion. Also now that he had the complete set of hallows he could focus more on something else that had been nagging at his rather excellent mind and that was what the Malfoy boy was up to.

 

FGHP

 

The day after Harry was convinced to take a break from his constant vigilance by Fenrir’s side, to wash and change his clothing, he was persuaded to go for a walk with Clay. This then allowed Damon another chance to sit with his best friend and Alpha once more. Harry trusted Damon with his mate, he wouldn’t have left them alone if he didn’t. Even though the pup was still a little hesitant about leaving, he was starting to become slightly more agreeable to the idea. They had agreed that they wouldn’t wander far and if anything happened they would be within shouting distance from the clearing.

 

Damon took the chance when it was offered to be alone with the Alpha because things in the clearing had reached a tipping point the evening before and he had been forced to untie Harlan from the tree. Since then no one had gone anywhere alone, especially not Harry, the others had made sure of that. The only one who didn’t seem at all bothered by him was Micha who was trying desperately to include him and make him feel as if he were part of the group.

 

The acting Alpha wasn’t thrilled with this as he still wasn’t trusting of the strange wolf that they had discovered under rather suspicious circumstances. He disliked him all the more when Micha started to be extra nice to him, showing him around and offering Harlan a place at his side to help with his chores so that he felt more like one of them rather than the intruder that he was. It wasn’t that Damon was against adding to their numbers, he had actually come to the realisation that it might be a good idea to discuss it with Fenrir when he awoke, but there was something about Harlan that made his hackles rise.

 

It had irked on Damon greatly when Harlan had accepted the offer from Micha, linking his arm through other man's and eagerly chatting to him. The others hadn’t warmed up to Harlan as quickly and were still more than a little cold towards him, which was exactly why Harlan had grabbed on to Micha with both hands. Though it was becoming painfully clear to everyone that Micha was hoping that this might happen quite literally, as neither of them were subtle with their flirting.

 

“I don’t know what to do, my Alpha,” Damon said with a frustrated sigh to the unconscious man, feeling better to have someone to talk to, even if that someone wasn’t able to answer back, “I just don’t trust him.” Damon felt confident that he wouldn’t be overheard in his discussion with the Alpha and therefore felt free to air his worries. If there had been any doubt then he wouldn't have risked it, he needed to appear strong to the rest of the pack regardless of how he felt.

 

Micha had taken Harlan down to the stream to collect some cooking and drinking water to keep in the clearing. Harry and Clay were off walking with Romy and Lukas; the pups had been told to stick closely together and not go anywhere without an adult with them. None of the pups were stupid, they were all aware that this had been asked of them because of Harlan and it had put them all on edge. Callie was sat with Jenson across the other side of the fire but were far enough away from Damon and Fenrir, and smart enough not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

“I honestly don’t know how you do it my Alpha,” Damon whispered, feelingdefeated, “I don’t know what I’m going to go if you don’t wake up soon.”

 

“Go mad and start talking to unconscious people," came the gruff response, Damon’s head snapped up in shock to see the golden eyes of the Alpha open, though a little bleary as he adjusted to the glaring sunlight. Blinking a few times, he adjusted and tried to get his baring’s.

 

“Well it clearly worked,” Damon said with relief, “because it doesn’t look like you’re unconscious anymore.”

 

“Indeed,” Fenrir said as he tried to sit up,  Damon allowed him this, not wanting to offer to help, he knew that with his injuries and the fact that he had been unconscious for days, his inner wolf would be striving to prove itself and any offer at help would have made him seem weak. “Where’s Harry?” Fenrir asked at once as he looked around the clearing and seeing that he wasn’t there.

 

“Walking with Clay, Romy and Lukas,” Damon informed him, taking care to mention that he wasn’t alone, “Though you should know that he has hardly left your side since you were injured. He has been very protective of you.”

 

“He’s okay?” Fenrir asked as he finally managed to sit up, though clutching at his stomach which still ached terribly, clearly his injuries were still healing on the inside, though the wounds had closed up.

 

“It took a while but yes he’s okay. For the first few days he wouldn’t eat, he just lay with you, cuddled at your side and wouldn’t let anyone near you except Callie, and then only to check your injuries.” Damon relayed the facts to his Alpha, knowing that he would want to know everything eventually but for now the basics would suffice.

 

“How long was I out?” Fenrir grunted.

 

“Today would have been your fifth day,” the Beta informed him.

 

“And the others?”

 

“All fine,” Damon said, “Though there is something you should know,” he added with an afterthought, not sure if he was dreading the coming reaction or looking forward to it.

 

“What?”

 

“While you were out of it… Harry… well, he kissed you,” Damon told him, “He accepted you as his mate.”

 

“Harry finally accepted me as his mate and I wasn’t even awake for it?” Fenrir asked with a low growl of annoyance. Damon nodded hesitantly and thought he heard a muttered profanity from his Alpha and he had to supress a grin. “Who the fuck is that?” the Alpha asked, motioning over to where Micha and Harlan were just coming back into the clearing the question wiping all trace of humour from his face.

 

“That is a problem,” Damon said.

 

“Clearly,” Fenrir grunted, “Why is he here?”

 

“We found him injured in our territory yesterday but I don’t trust him, it’s too… convenient after Harry was attacked by those strays but we didn’t know what else to do with him," Damon explained, glad that Harlan was no longer primarily his problem. "We were allowing him the chance to prove himself; so far he hasn't specifically done anything note worthy.”

 

“I will deal with him later,” Fenrir said with a low growl of irritation at waking up to someone unknown in his territory, “I want to see Harry.”

 

“My Alpha,” Jenson said, approaching them and bowing his head to Fenrir in a show of submission, which Callie copied to demonstrate that they were not seeking to challenge his position. “It is good to see you awake finally.”

 

Fenrir didn't feel that it was strictly needed but the Alpha appreciated the intent none the less,  giving a stiff nod, accepting the signs of submission that they offered him, “Callie, will you fetch Harry to me please,” the Alpha ordered, desperate to see his little mate.

 

“Of course, my Alpha,” Callie said before going to do as she had been told, resisting the urge to tell him to take it slow and maybe remain sitting for a while longer before attempting anything strenuous. However she wisely kept her mouth shut and went off to do as she’d been asked, Jenson following in her wake. He didn’t like the way Harlan had been eyeing the two females of the group and wouldn’t leave either of them unaccompanied for any length of time.

 

Damon got to his feet and watched as Fenrir did the same, though the Alpha wolf struggled a little, winching with each movement, but finally managed it without aid. The beta wolf eyed Harlan suspiciously; he was watching on with heightened curiosity and keeping an annoyingly tight hold on Micha’s arm. It made Damon want to snap the strange wolf's neck for touching his pack brother. However it was an instinct that he had to suppress as Harry emerged from the forest, Jenson and Callie following in his wake, the others nowhere in sight. Harry had clearly, literally come running when he heard that Fenrir had regained consciousness.

 

Harry almost full out ran to his mate, the relief upon seeing him wake finally was overwhelming. After his behaviour over the last few days, with how protective he had been and the kiss, everyone was expecting the pup's arms to be flung around the Alpha’s neck and for it to be a beautiful cheesy moment where they kissed and hugged one another and nothing else would matter but that Fenrir was okay and they could finally be together.

 

This was why everyone was so shocked, when Harry, upon reaching the Alpha, slapped him hard across the face. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again you complete and utter bastard!” Harry said angrily through a low growl of irritation from Fenrir. Damon hissed at the profanity but kept his mouth shut. Everyone else stood, mouths agape, unable to process what had happened as it was not what had been expected.

 

“You really need to stop hitting me, little one,” Fenrir said in his gruff tone as he took Harry into his arms, holding on to his hips and practically lifting him up off the ground so that the slight teenager was more at his level.

 

“Yeah well, you scared me, I think I was justified in hitting you,” Harry said in a huff as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, finally holding him. Damon rolled his eyes, though found himself slightly amused by the way the pair acted. The recklessly idiotic, and adorably clueless, Harry they all knew and loved was finally back with them. All it had taken was for Fenrir to wake up.

 

Fenrir gave a soft laugh, all he wanted to do was to kiss his little mate but was overly aware of the many eyes on them, watching their every move and he didn’t want any of them to intrude on that moment between him and Harry. Their first kiss would have to wait for short while but that didn’t mean he was going to be letting Harry out of his sight any time soon. The Alpha was too grateful that his little mate was alright, he had been so scared about losing him. To have him in his arms again felt wonderful and he wasn’t intending on giving that up until he had no other choice.

 

Despite his injuries Fenrir felt like the most powerful man in the world having Harry willingly in his arms as his mate. He nuzzled into the younger wolf before putting him back down on his own two feet. However one strong arm remained wrapped around the pup’s smaller form making it undeniably clear whom Harry belonged to and that he was not going anywhere.

 

“My Alpha, perhaps we should eat,” Callie suggested. “Would you like me to prepare a meal?” Fenrir looked curiously at her for asking permission to do this. It wasn’t common practice for her to ask before cooking for the group.

 

“Now that the Alpha is back on his feet perhaps we should make a run for supplies,” Jenson suggested, something that initiated a low growl from the Alpha who didn’t like the red haired wolf encroaching on his leadership. “Sorry my, Alpha,” Jenson said, lowering his gaze to the floor, submitting willingly once more.

 

“Are supplies low?” Fenrir asked.

 

“Yes my Alpha, we have been spread too thin to do much in the way of hunting,” Damon explained, “Our priority was to protect the pack from any possible attack.”

 

“Jenson, take Micha, go into town and get what we need, don’t be long.” Fenrir had been eyeing the new werewolf carefully, he had an uneasy feeling in his gut about him and didn’t like the way he was cuddled up to Micha anymore than Damon did. His Beta was right to view him as highly suspicious.

 

Micha was practically beaming at being given such an important job and being asked to go on the supply run with Jenson, something that Damon had denied him. He didn’t fully understand the reasoning behind the decision making but was just happy to be included rather than treated like a child.

 

“I’ll fetch back Lukas and the other pups,” Damon said, thinking that he wanted them all to be together as a solid unit if two pack brothers were leaving the territory. Fenrir nodded his agreement to this, moving over to the fire and sitting himself down with Harry nestled between his legs, snuggling up to his chest and happy to be there.

 

The Alpha wrapped strong arms around the submissive, inhaling the clean scent of soap from his skin, “You have better still cuddle up to me now that I’m awake,” he said in Harry’s ear, keeping his voice low so that none of the others would over hear them.

 

“Only when you’re not grumpy,” Harry said in return smiling up at him cheekily.

 

“And don’t expect to be sleeping with Clayton or any of the others anymore; you’ll sleep in my arms,” the Alpha continued, which only made Harry sigh with exasperation, rolling his eyes. Harry wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.

 

“You were so much more agreeable when you were unconscious.”

 

Fenrir snorted in amusement, holding Harry close to him. He had almost lost his mate and he had paid the price for the stupidity, he wasn’t going to let anyone near his mate again that was for sure. Harry needed to get used to being protected and fussed over, he was the Alpha’s mate, second only to Fenrir in the pack hierarchy, which entitled him to be well looked after.

 

Quickly Damon returned, with Romy, Lukas and Clayton in tow, all of them happy to see the Alpha awake again and Harry in his arms. Upon hearing about Fenrir's recovery they had hung back and allowed Harry to go ahead. They had known he would be keen to see his mate. If they had known what Harry's reaction was actually going to be they would have hurried along to watch, Clay especially. Each of the returning pack members came forward to express their relief that Fenrir was alright, each offering a sign of submission to him, even the pups whom it really wasn’t required of.

 

There was a brief explanation about Fenrir’s orders, that Jenson and Micha would be going into town, during which Harlan hung back from the group, seemingly observing them all; something that didn’t escape the Alpha’s notice. He was keeping a close watch on this new werewolf, his instincts telling him to be cautious.

 

Jenson and Micha, after grabbing backpacks, were warned to be vigilant before being allowed to finally leave the territory. Fenrir was glad he had chosen to send the two of them; it had been less than an hour since he had woken up and already the bickering between the pair of them was giving him a headache. He hoped that by sending them off into town together that they might get over any issues that they had. The two of them never stopped their childish squabbling.

 

Damon, on the other hand, didn’t like the idea of letting Micha out of his sight for even a moment but he was aware of the reason why Fenrir had asked him to go with Jenson other than the headache was getting from their bickering. They couldn’t very well talk to Harlan with Micha clinging to him and making googly eyes towards him constantly. And besides, now would definitely not be a good time to question the newly awoken Alpha’s decisions.

 

The Alpha didn’t want to get up or question the werewolf that was a stranger to him because that would mean leaving Harry, and that wasn’t something that he wanted to do, ever, but equally he didn’t want to allow his mate to get involved in this either. He needed answers though, and he would make it clear exactly whose pack this was. Harlan had made an appearance when Fenrir had been unconscious and the new wolf was yet to submit, the Alpha however was going to change that.

 

“Clayton,” Fenrir barked. “Sit with Harry,” he ordered.

 

Harry glared at his mate, “I don’t need to be babysat,” he said grumpily. “I’d be fine on my own!”

 

“Yeah and you proved just how well you coped on your own the other night,” Clay said heading towards them, as Fenrir gave his mate an amused look when Clayton agreed with him, it wasn’t often that the two male pup’s would side with anyone other than each other. The Alpha rubbed his cheek against Harry’s gently before getting up and allowing the other pup to sit beside his mate.

 

“Shut up, Clay,” Harry grumbled as they bumped shoulders playfully, Clayton clearly amused by the turn of events.

 

“As long as you two don’t keep me up all night, I’m happy for you,” Clay said with a wicked grin on his face, enjoying the bright scarlet Harry turned.

 

Fenrir left them to it, knowing that Clay wouldn’t take his eyes of Harry even for a minute. As soon as Clayton became of age and became a full pack member, rather than just a pup, he would no doubt be counted as one of the packs best fighters, certainly on Damon’s level if not on Jenson’s eventually. Fenrir knew that Clay would lay down his life for Harry without question or hesitation.

 

Fenrir was proud of his pack. They were strong and no one was going to change that. Especially not this stranger. It was Harlan that the Alpha approached now, Damon backing him up. With Micha gone it gave them the perfect opportunity to speak to him. The Alpha may have only just woken up but he couldn’t afford to show weakness now, if he did then the results could be dire.

 

Harry watched his mate go, resting his head upon Clay’s shoulder, wondering what was so important that Fenrir would be separated from him so soon after being reunited. That was when he realised who they were headed towards. With the frantic worry of the past few days Harry hadn’t acknowledged the new addition to their territory, neither when he was tied to a tree or allowed to roam free. He hadn’t bothered asking who he was but now that Fenrir was better he was curious.

 

“Clay, who is that?”Harry asked motioning to the handsome Harlan who was looking a little nervous at the approach of the Alpha wolf and his Beta.

 

“Harlan,” Clay told him, “Dad and Micha found him the other night.”

 

“You don’t like him,” Harry said, it wasn’t a question, it was a simple statement, picking up on Clay’s tone.

 

“Not a bit,” Clay returned, “Only Micha really likes him but only because he fancies him.”

 

“I thought Micha fancied Lukas,” Harry queried.

 

“He did but Lukas isn’t into guys, Harlan seems pretty interested in Micha though,” Clay said with a shrug.

 

“I think your Dad should date him, I think Micha needs someone to take care of him, Damon would be good for him.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“EW, don’t be gross,” Clay said pulling a face and Harry laughed.

 

The two pups watched as Fenrir grabbed Harlan round the throat, slamming him into a nearby tree and Harry had to look away, not liking the violence of the action nor the fierce look on his mate’s face as he made it perfectly clear who was in charge. It wasn’t a look that Harry liked to see on his Alpha’s face, though he was aware of the reason that it had to be there.

 

“Can we go,” Harry asked turning to Clay and giving him a desperate look, “I don’t want to see this.”

 

Clayton looked apprehensive however the Alpha hadn’t given them strict instructions to stay put or not to move so he had no argument about not going. He still didn’t think that it would be appreciated if they took off without a word of where they were going through but as long as they didn’t go far it shouldn’t be a problem.

 

“We stay in the territory and within sight of the clearing,” Clay said, giving in under the pleading eyes of his best friend. He wasn’t keen on being in the Alpha’s bad books right now.

 

“I wasn’t suggesting anything else,” Harry said with a smile as the two of them got to their feet. Both of them shoved their hands into their pockets and started walking, seemingly unnoticed by any of the others who were all too busy watching the disagreement between Fenrir and Harlan.

 

“You aren’t planning on anymore running away are you?” Clay asked once they were far enough out of the clearing and out of earshot of all the others. They had been subconsciously meandering towards the storage cave without really thinking about where their feet were taking them.

 

Harry furrowed his brow, not entirely sure how he felt about that question. “I don’t have any reason to run anymore,” he told him, but he found himself avoiding looking at his best friend.

 

His emotions about the whole thing felt so mixed up and confusing that he wasn’t sure he wanted to discuss them. He kept waiting for the pack to remember that the attack had been all his fault, but it didn’t seem like they blamed him; or at least they blamed him a lot less than he blamed himself. He just felt so ashamed of himself, for having let the others, let Fenrir, get hurt for him. And that wasn’t even start on how embarrassed he felt about having to be rescued.

 

 “Good!” Clay said sternly, glad to realise that he believed Harry. He had been worried that the trust between them might have been broken, but it seemed their friendship had a stronger foundation than he had dared hope.

 

 “Lukas found my potion ingredients,” Harry said after a moment of hesitation.

 

 “Oh?” Clay said with a mix of interest and curiosity as to why Harry had mentioned it. Since he had disappeared off the buy the ingredients they hadn’t exactly mentioned it again, Clay had just assumed that Harry had found a way to brew the potion.

 

 “He said I have to tell Fenrir or he’s going to,” Harry confided as he started kicking at the ground with the toe of his converse.

 

 “Are you going to tell him then?” Clay asked as he flopped down onto the ground, leaning up against the trunk of a tree, close to the mouth of the cave. Harry collapsed down beside his friend, cuddling up to his side so that they could share their warmth, glad to be away from the violence in the clearing. Being out near the storage cave gave them a lot more privacy to talk.

 

 “I guess so. I don’t want Lukas to tell him. If he’s going to find out I guess I should be the one to tell him,” Harry said with a frown, “I just wanted to let you know, just in case. You did help me get them after all.”

 

 “Thanks for the reminder,” Clay said with a smirk, “I think I can hold my own if it comes to it.”

 

 “There you two are,” Romy said coming towards them looking a little frantic, “the Alpha is frantic because you disappeared again.”

 

 “We didn’t go anywhere,” Harry said with exasperation, “we’re just talking.”

 

Romy rolled her eyes at him, not quite believing that Harry still didn’t get it. Fenrir was never going to relax about having him out of his sight. She quickly turned around to go and tell Fenrir where they were and that they were fine and just talking.

 

 “I think I’m in love with that girl,” Clay said with a sigh as they watched her go. Neither he nor Harry made any move to get up, knowing full well that once Romy informed Fenrir of where they were he would find them.

 

 “Does she know that?” Harry asked with a slight smile at the admission from his friend. Harry had known all too well how he had felt about her, though it was nice to finally hear Clay admit to it.

 

 “If she does then she’s not interested in me and if she doesn’t then I’ve got no idea how to make it any clearer. At least not without Jenson completely kicking my arse, he doesn’t want me anywhere near her.”

 

Harry giggled, “It’s not like you have the best track record with girls, Clay, that night we went out for my birthday you had at least four girls stick their tongues down your throat.

 

 “Better four of them than none,” Clay said teasingly, smirking at Harry.

 

 “Yeah, they weren’t exactly my type, Clay,” Harry pointed out. The two of them had never had the discussion where they discussed sexuality. With Clay it was obvious that he was very much an admirer of the female form and with Harry it was overly clear that he was not.

 

 “Okay, fair point, but not all of us can get mated to a Pack Alpha at fifteen,” Clay teased his friend and receiving a glare for his troubles that made him chuckle.

 

 “I didn’t know you were interested in Fenrir that way,” Harry said with a massive grin as he teased his friend back. It was nice to finally have their banter back and to feel comfortable enough with one another that they could do this. They could be best friends again, no more fighting or arguing, at least for the moment.

 

 “What? Oh, EW, Harry! No!” Clay protested, “That is so NOT what I meant.”

 

 “Good to know,” a gruff voice said behind them, “Clayton, back to the clearing; Harry, you stay put.”

 

Scrambling to his feet in shock at the Alpha’s sudden appearance Clay rushed to do as he was told, cheeks aflame with embarrassment at being overheard in their rather private conversation. He could hear Harry laughing at him as he left.

 

 “What have I done now?” Harry asked, the laughter dying from his lips when he turned to see a stern faced Fenrir glaring at him, arms folded across the large chest that was still covered in bandages.  

 

 “You put this pack in danger, again,” Fenrir told him, “I am very glad that you are okay and I, of course, will always protect you, but you HAVE to stop running away.”

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the scolding, “But… I wasn’t running… I was just talking to Clay… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…” Harry was trying very hard not to cry. “You don’t have to protect me… I don’t want to be a burden…”

 

 “Little one, stop!” Fenrir ordered, “You are not a burden, as long as you tell someone you can go for walks, just not alone. I was talking about what caused this,” he said, motioning to the bandages covering his chest.

 

 “But I don’t want to run anymore, I won’t run, I promise,” Harry pleaded. “I don’t need to be babysat like a little kid; even Romy is allowed to walk around unaccompanied,” he added grumpily.

 

 “Romy isn’t the Alpha’s mate, little one!” Fenrir said sternly. “You’re important.”

 

 “I don’t want to be important, I just want to be with you!” Harry said with frustration, his cheeks flushing red when he realised what he had more or less yelled at his mate.

 

Fenrir’s chest seemed to puff out proudly without conscious thought at Harry’s words; he was more than delighted at his mate’s declaration. However, he still needed Harry to understand the importance of his position within the pack and also the potential danger that that put him in.

 

 “You are with me,” Fenrir said with a low, possessive growl, taking hold of his little mate and drawing him into his chest. He felt the warmth of Harry’s arms surrounding him, or at least trying to, the Alpha’s large frame wouldn’t allow Harry to completely encircle him. He grunted with discomfort at the pressure put on the still healing wounds but held Harry there when the younger werewolf went to pull away in concern. Fenrir was certain the slight pain was a fair price to pay to have his mate so close to him and finally understanding.

 

Fenrir tipped Harry’s head up so that golden eyes could focus on emerald. Looking deadly serious the Alpha said, “I’m going to kiss you,” and nervously Harry gave a slight, tentative nod of his head. He had never kissed anyone before but he was glad that his first kiss was going to be with Fenrir and not in a bar somewhere with a complete stranger like Clay’s had been.

 

The older wolf had wanted to lay claim to what was now rightfully and willingly his since the moment he had laid eyes upon Harry again. His little mate was every bit as perfect as he had hoped, though perhaps more stubborn and rebellious than was agreeable but he wouldn’t have changed him for anything because he was Harry, just Harry. Here he was in his arms, agreeing to their first kiss and Fenrir was determined to prove himself worthy of it. He bent down but also lifted Harry a little way off the ground.

 

The teen felt as if he were literally being swept off his feet as the Alpha wolf picked him up, his arms tightening around him, and then strong lips were pressed against his. Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting, his heart racing as he encircled his arms around his mate's neck. The familiar musky scent of man overwhelming him but what was surprising was how much he loved letting Fenrir have completely control.

 

Harry was not usually one to follow anyone’s lead, he was far too independent and headstrong for that but it just felt right with Fenrir. He had never realised before but it was his inner wolf and the instincts that went with it which allowed him to submit to his Alpha even when he hadn’t meant or intended to. He was finally starting to understand how even Clay and Damon, two very dominant men, could submit to another man’s authority so easily.

 

It felt wonderful to be in his mate’s arms, to feel his lips, taste his tongue. Harry realised that for the first time since he had arrived in pack territory he felt completely safe and at ease, as if nothing could touch him, not while he had Fenrir to protect him. To kiss him, claiming him as a mate properly was more than Harry could ever have hoped for. In that brief moment he forgot about all the worries that plagued him. It was perfect and it was theirs and theirs alone.

 

FGHP

 

Jenson had taken hold of Micha to apparate them both to the nearest town. Micha had been there before with Fenrir, of course, and Jenson often travelled through on his way to work so neither were strangers to the place. The atmosphere in town when they arrived, however, was uneasy; there was only one word on everyone's lips and people were talking, even talking to them, the strangers that passed through on rare occasions. Murder was the only topic of discussion.

 

Jenson had a little money left, though he knew that he would have to start going to work again now that Fenrir was back on his feet. He would broach the subject when they got back, but for now they had to make do. While in the butcher's they caught words like brutal and sadistic. In the greengrocer's they heard 'monstrous' and 'should be killed'. By the time they reached the pharmacy they had gathered enough snippets of information to know that a woman had been killed. Though her life had not just been taken quickly, the act had been a slow torturing demise. No one deserved to go that way.

 

 “This is madness,” Jenson mumbled under his breath, encouraging, the far too curious, Micha out of the pharmacy, once they had all that they needed.

 

They had enough trouble of their own, without getting caught up in the town’s business; Fenrir had been very clear about getting back quickly, and Jenson intended to keep to that. It was odd though, he had to admit. Sure there were occasional murders around these parts but they were rare, and he couldn’t remember ever having heard of one this brutal before. Usually it was the jealous acts of rage of a husband killing his wife or a hit and run, nothing like this.

 

For a moment he wondered whether Gideon might have been involved in murder, but this wasn’t at all his style. This seemed beyond even the twisted little omega wolf, Jack and his sick, perverted ways. However, it was likely that he had escalated to much worse than what Jenson remembered him talking about. Jenson was sure that Gideon would at least have some wolves in his pack that were capable of such violence, whether that was Jack or someone unknown. Gideon had always preferred having those more prone to violence and acts of sadistic brutality in his pack.

 

Either way Fenrir was going to have to be told. If this was down to the work of one of the strays then it could jeopardise the safety of their territory. Everything that they worked so hard for could easily just vanish if one muggle decided to venture too far into the woods searching for answers. If the Ministry of Magic got wind of it then they could be breathing down their necks too and no one wanted that. Werewolf laws and registrations weren’t too bad but they weren’t exactly favourable towards them either.

 

 “We should get back,” Jenson said as he picked up a paper that someone had left on a bench.

 

It was a local paper, specific for the town and its surrounding areas. The front page held a picture of the murdered girl, long brown hair and big blue eyes, she had been beautiful and clearly well-loved in the town. Scanning the contents of the article he picked up details such as eyes super glued open, stabbed, raped and his stomach churned violently. He hadn’t thought that even a werewolf was capable of this level of psychotic violence. Though he could very well believe that Gideon and his pack of savage beasts could have done this, he knew his older brother too well to think that he would reign in his pack when it came to acts such as this.

 

 “You okay, Jen?” Micha asked him, knowing how much the shortening annoyed the older wolf. Jenson scowled at the nickname, hating for his name to be butchered in such a way as, in his mind, it made him sound like a girl.

 

 “This doesn’t feel right,” Jenson replied as he stuffed the newspaper into his already full backpack to show Fenrir upon their return. They had enough to sustain them all for a few days at least now and in that time they would be able to go hunting to get their food supplies up. “Let’s get back to the rest of the pack, Fenrir will need to know about the dead girl.”

 

Micha nodded eagerly, he was all too happy to return, looking forward to seeing Harlan again. He liked having him as company and was hoping to take it further with him.

 

“What are you looking so smug about?” Jenson asked, trying to coax Micha out of his daydream.

 

 “Sorry, just thinking about Harlan,” Micha said, his cheeks flushing pink, Jenson just looked at him with disapproval.

 

 “I wouldn’t get overly attached to him, Micha, I doubt he’ll be with us long,” Jenson warned the younger wolf, trying not to sound too harsh on the matter. He had been the one to tell Damon not to force them apart for fear of actually pushing them closer together. He didn’t want to do exactly that.

 

 “What do you mean?” Micha asked with hurt confusion. He had been under the impression that Harlan would be staying, he had been making the effort to include him, make him feel as if he was one of them. Micha desperately wanted for Harlan to stay and become a fully-fledged and trusted member of the pack.

 

 “He isn’t one of us and he isn’t ever likely to be; no one trusts him. His arrival in the pack was too convenient, can’t you see that?” Jenson asked, as if explaining to a child why it was a bad thing to stick your finger in a plug socket. Jenson just couldn’tunderstand how Micha didn’t see how suspicious Harlan’s sudden appearance in their territory was.

 

 “He was hurt and he needed help just like I did… I would have died if Fenrir had turned me away from the pack. We can’t do that to him,” Micha argued, he was determined to be right about Harlan. He had noticed how the others were acting towards the new wolf, he wasn’t stupid after all, but he wanted to prove them all wrong.

 

 “He isn’t like you, Micha, we can’t trust him,” Jenson hissed back, keeping his voice low. They were still in town and couldn’t afford to be over heard. Though with everyone’s minds on the murder their dispute wasn’t likely to drawn much attention.

 

 “Well I trust him,” Micha said definitely, “I really like him, Jenson,” he added a little pathetically.

 

 “I love you, Micha, even when you irritate the fuck out of me. You’re like a little brother to me and I don’t want to see you get hurt. I don’t want you to be unhappy; you’ll find someone to be your mate but it isn’t him.” Jenson knew that he was treading on thin ice here, he could see the anger in Micha’s eyes and the stubborn determination on his face as he silently fumed.

 

Suddenly Micha let his temper get the better of him, becoming enraged, who was Jenson to say that Harlan wasn’t the one for him, he had no idea.He’d not spent any time with him at all, no one had, they didn’t know Harlan the way he did. “How do you know that? You can’t know that!”

 

 “Micha …”

 

 “No, don’t, I’ll make it work between us, you see if I don’t!” he said and started to storm off.

 

Jenson would have liked to allow him some time to calm down but time was not a luxury they had, plus Micha couldn’t apparate and had no hope of getting back to the territory without him. So as much as he would have liked to give him space, hell, even leave him behind and make him walk back to the territory just to teach him a lesson, Jenson wasn’t that cruel. Besides, it was too dangerous for any of them to be going wandering off all alone right now.

 

In a slightly worse mood Jenson began to walk in the direction that Micha had taken, knowing that the younger wolf wouldn’t make it far. He didn’t like how immature the twenty-five year old werewolf could be; he was a bigger kid than the pups on occasion and, more often than not, really got on Jenson’s nerves with all the pranks he liked to pull, but he still didn’t want to see him get hurt.

 

Jenson found him a short way down the road, on the edge of the town, looking miserable and pissed off, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. “I want to go home,” Micha stated grumpily sounding much like a spoilt child. Jenson simply raised an amused eyebrow at his tone.

 

 “Good idea,” Jenson agreed dryly, not impressed with the lacking maturity from his pack brother. He was sure that his adoptive daughter was more mature than Micha despite being more than ten years younger than him.

 

 “Don’t look so pleased with yourself, just because I can’t apparate,” Micha said unhappily.

 

 “Well if you slowed down a bit and acted your age a little more I might be inclined to teach you,” Jenson said as he took hold of Micha none too gently.

 

 “I thought you said you didn’t want me to get hurt. You’re hurting me now,” Micha snarled, glaring up at the larger wolf.

 

 “Shame. Now hold still, it will hurt a lot more if I accidentally splinch you,” Jenson warned, tightening his grip even more, to ensure that that wouldn’t happen, before apparating them back to the territory.

 

Micha tore himself from Jenson’s grip the moment they arrived back, furious at being manhandled in such a way. “Stay the fuck away from me,” Micha hissed dangerously at Jenson before throwing his backpack at him and storming off. His angry declaration had drawn the attention of the others who looked over to them, startled.

 

Callie looked up as the pair of them arrived back and smiled as her mate made his way over to her with their backpacks full of supplies. “Successful trip, dear?” she asked teasingly, with an obvious look of amusement.

 

 “Not really,” Jenson replied placing a soft kiss on Callie’s lips before kissing Romy on the temple, grateful to be back and to find his mate and daughter as happy as ever.

 

 “What happened?” Fenrir asked from his seat by fire, where he was sitting with Harry tucked under one arm. The Alpha was now free of bandages thanks to Callie, who had decided he no longer needed them. She had told him that he needed to take it easy for another few days, though she had been careful to say it when no one else was around to hear her, not wanting to make it sound as if she thought him to be weak.

 

 “Perhaps I could have a word in private,” Jenson said, looking to the Alpha. He didn’t want to scare the pups with news of the murder. Fenrir needed to know but the others didn’t, there was no need to scare them needlessly.

 

Fenrir nodded once, before turning to Harry, with a very stern order of “Stay here.” To which Harry frowned and mumbled something which sound a lot like “Yes, sir, Mr Alpha bossy boots, sir,” which made Clay giggle like a school girl, he had been sitting on the opposite side of Harry, acting like a little protector even with the Alpha there.

 

The Alpha however didn’t look particularly fond of the new nickname but it was obvious that Jenson had something of importance to talk to him about so he leaned closer to Harry and simply said, “We’ll talk later.”

 

Harry looked mildly alarmed at this, but apparently it was too much for Clay who was no longer able to keep from all out laughing and decided he would take a short walk before Fenrir took offence and decided that he needed to be shown his place.

 

As it was Clay got a light clip round the ear from his father as he tried to walk away, something which greatly amused Harry. Fenrir couldn’t help but be a little entertained himself despite lacking in appreciation of Harry’s nickname for him. He was in a rather good mood; it was such a shame that Jenson looked as if was about to destroy that.

 

 “What happened?” Fenrir asked, wanting to keep this brief so he could get back to his mate. He could see Harry giggling with Romy, no doubt relaying what he had said to make Clay giggle so much and earn himself a clip round the ear.

 

Jenson brought out the newspaper from his bag and handed to the Alpha. “The town is in uproar about this, just like our new friend I don’t think it’s much of a coincidence.” Then realising that Harlan was absent from the fire where everyone else had gathered, he added, “Where is Harlan?”

 

 “Walking apparently, I was just glad to be rid of him for a while,” Fenrir said as he scanned over the article. “You’re right, I doubt this is a coincidence.”

 

 “What do we do?” Jenson asked as he spotted Harlan making a reappearance at the edge of the clearing, getting annoyed when Micha got up to greet him when he hesitated about joining the rest of the pack by the fire. Fenrir watched Harry very carefully to make sure that Harlan wasn’t going to go near the young submissive.

 

 “Not much we can do,” Fenrir grunted, following Jenson’s line of sight to where Micha was grinning sweetly at Harlan who appeared to be flirting back.

 

Then upon realising that there were quite a few eyes on them and no doubt spurred on from the argument he had had with Jenson, Micha took hold of Harlan’s shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss which the other wolf seemed to melt into. Harlan didn’t even seem to be surprised by how suddenly it had happened or care for the reasons behind it.

 

 “You can’t say that you’re happy about that,” Jenson asked as they watched in dismay as Micha and Harlan really started to get into their kiss.

 

 “Harlan won’t be with us long enough for it to matter,” Fenrir grunted, distracted by the sight of his Beta wolf stalking moodily off into the forest. Damon wasn’t seen for the next couple of hours.

 

FGHP

 

Gideon was grinning in delight, Harlan had been in the enemy pack for less than twenty-four hours and they had already received word from him. It may not have been the great news that they had hoped for but he was at least pulling his weight. Gideon had been hoping that Fenrir had died from his injuries because then he might have been released from his mission from  Voldemort; however, he wasn’t going to be that lucky it seemed, as according to Harlan, Fenrir was going to make a full recovery.

 

The Greyback pack weren’t stupid, that was for sure, apart from one member it seemed. The others didn’t trust Harlan an inch but there was one werewolf that had fallen hook line and sinker for his obvious good looks and charm, which was what they had been hoping for. Harlan was finding it ridiculously easy to worm his way into the heart and mind of Micha. He was a sappy sort of bloke with the heart of a child, so delightfully easy to manipulate. Harlan was having fun with him it would seem. He had even noted the pretty little submissive boy that everyone seemed to bend over backwards to look after, clearly the most favoured in the pack.

 

With Harlan making progress, Gideon had only to worry about the restless members of his pack who wanted to hunt and, in some cases, kill. Axlar was itching to get out of the forest; he kept rehashing old kills and had taken great delight in cutting out a newspaper article that had featured the girl he had killed in town. The behaviour was fascinating but it seemed to have sparked a desire to kill again in Axlar who, when he wasn’t knitting, was playing mindlessly with his brand new blade.

 

The Alpha of the group had sworn that they could all kill as many forest animals as their hearts desired in as many brutal ways that they could come up with as that would mean full belly’s all round but until the mission was complete they had to stay hidden and inconspicuous. He had to keep a very close eye on them all, Axlar in particular was waiting for any opportunity to slip off unnoticed and take another victim.

 

Dean was getting more and more irritable in regards to Axlar, hating him more intensely every day. Russ seemed to ignore them all, still grieving for the loss of his brother, which had hit him hard, harder than any of them thought was respectable for toughened werewolves like themselves. Jack, however, seemed entirely enamoured; following about Axlar like a little puppy dog, fascinated by the man and delighted to hear any and all tales of his gruesome murders and there had been a fair few.

 

Even Gideon found entertainment in them. It was certainly one way to while away the cold November evenings. As a group of five men they had very little else to do. However it wasn’t going to remain the five of them plus Harlan for long. Voldemort had sent word that there were others on their way. This had excited Gideon just as much as word from Harlan had. Things were coming together rather nicely.

 

He flexed his silver hand, hating it for what it represented but loving it for the power it gave him over his own kind. He was going to enjoy using it on the bitches in the Greyback pack, Harlan had said that there were two. That would mean they would have to share but as Alpha he would get to go first. Axlar would take the one left over as was his right as Beta wolf and then the others could have the scraps, which would be all that was left of the females when they were through with them. Though, they could probably hand that loved up Micha boy around a bit until he was broken beyond repair.He was apparently keen enough; they would soon show him a bit of the real world. They would have to teach him what it was to love so foolishly and recklessly.

 

FGHP

 

After his conversation with Jenson, Fenrir had made good on his promise and dragged Harry off into the forest so that they could talk. However, not before the Alpha had instructed Jenson to keep a very close eye on Micha and Harlan; he didn’t want them wandering off to do stuff that might startle the pups.

 

Fenrir had purposefully gone in the opposite direction than what Damon had taken, having a fair idea of why the Beta wolf had wanted to be alone for a while and wanting to respect that. Besides, he wanted a certain degree of privacy for the discussion he was about to have with his little mate.

 

“Before you get all grumpy with me -” Harry started to say but was swiftly cut off by firm lips pressing against his that made his stomach dissolve into tingling butterflies.

 

“You won’t call me that again, little one,” Fenrir said as he kissed his way down Harry’s jaw to his neck where he proceeded to mark his claim on the teenager. Biting gently down on the sensitive skin, suckling to form a purple mark at the nape where it would easily be seen.

 

“I thought it was a rather… ah… fitting nickname, it’s only fair… you have one,” Harry said, finding it rather difficult to concentrate when all he could focus on was what his Alpha was doing to his neck.

 

“If you must have one, pick something else,” Fenrir growled, giving a final nip to his mate’s sensitive skin that was now well and truly claimed.

 

“Okay… umm… seeing as you don’t like Alpha bossy boots… how about I call you … Fen?” Harry asked after some deliberation, however during this rather intense thought process his hands had not remained still, instead roaming leisurely over his mate’s upper body, absentmindedly playing with his light blonde chest hair and fingertips gliding over erect nipples. One day Harry was going to have to buy the man a shirt.

 

“A big improvement,” Fenrir said as he allowed his little mate to explore his body, relishing in the soft, teasing touches, that Harry didn’t even seem to realise he was making.

 

“Fen it is then,” Harry said with a slight and very beautiful, at least in Fenrir’s eyes, smile. Without picking him up, Harry was only just tall enough to rest his head mid chest, he would have to stand on his tip-toes if he were to take a nipple into his mouth, something that Fenrir found himself thinking about as Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon his chest, fingertips ghosting gently over the bandage free scars.

 

“And you’ll always be my little one,” Fenrir said, his arms wrapping around Harry and drawing him closer so that he wouldn’t be able to see the scars. The Alpha didn’t have to be as smart as Lukas or Romy to realise that Harry blamed himself for them.

 

“It’s cold,” Harry said, pressing himself more snuggly against Fenrir for the warmth the larger man seemed to radiate.

 

“I won’t allow my mate freeze,” Fenrir declared roughly, scooping Harry up in his arms, “let’s go back and sit by the fire.” Automatically Harry had found his arms wrapped around Fenrir’s neck despite his slight unhappiness at being carted around like a sack of potatoes.

 

“I can walk you know,” Harry mumbled half-heartedly, “I’ve got two legs and I assure you that I’m very capable. I have been doing it for fourteen years or so; you know, probably since before you bit me.”

 

Fenrir tensed at the mention. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry,” he said firmly, “I don’t regret it.” Clearly the two of them had a lot of things to discuss but Fenrir didn’t want to ruin tonight by getting into it now.

 

“I didn’t expect you to say sorry,” Harry said a little disgruntled, “It’s not who you are, I got you to say it once and even then you didn’t want to.”

 

“Let’s not talk about this,” Fenrir suggested gruffly, holding Harry closer to him, fearing that he might try to run again, “not today, little one.”

 

Harry let out a little growl of annoyance at being dismissed so; it was something he needed answers about, but he supposed he didn’t need them right at that moment and he didn’t purposefully want to pick a fight, not when things had just become so easy and settled between them. “But we will… eventually, right?” he asked hopefully. He didn’t want to have to fight tooth and nail to get what he needed, not from his mate.

 

“If you want to,” the Alpha agreed, not looking forward to that particular conversation but realising that it would have to be had eventually. Harry wasn’t about to forget that it was owed to him in a hurry.

 

“Are you just saying that to keep me happy right now and stop me from causing an argument?” Harry questioned casually as he leant back enough to look the Alpha in the eye, giving him a pointed look.

 

“Did it work?” Fenrir asked hopefully, with a small smug smile gracing his ruggedly handsome face.

 

“I guess it might have done... for now at least,” Harry said, snuggling into his mate. He might have objected to the older werewolf lugging him around, but at least he was warm. “You know you shouldn’t be carrying me like this,” Harry said as his final form of protest.

 

“And why not?” Fenrir questioned curiously. He was intrigued into why it was that Harry believed he shouldn’t be carry his mate around.

 

“Because I wasn’t the one seriously injured a few days ago,” Harry said pointedly.

 

Fenrir snorted in amusement at this, “As you once said to me little one, it doesn’t hurt, I’m fine.”

 

“Yeah, and do you remember just how ‘fine’ I was?” Harry argued back.

 

“We are basically there now,” Fenrir pointed out

 

“Should you really be carrying him, my Alpha?” Callie asked as the Fenrir approached where the rest of the pack was gathered.

 

“Don’t you start too, Callie,” Fenrir said with a low growl of warning making her back off at once.

 

“I tried to tell him,” Harry said to her and he thought he saw the older of the two women roll her eyes as the Alpha and his mate sat down in front of the fire, Fenrir pulling a few blankets over them, not looking forward to having Harry teasing and undermining him in front of the others. “Thank you… Fen,” Harry said giving his mate a sweet kiss to the lips.

 

Harry ignored the rest of the pack as he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep, content and warm in his mate's arms. Fenrir, however, as much as he was enjoying having Harry on his lap and in his arms, couldn’t allow himself to sleep yet, his eyes travelled over his pack, surveying them all.

 

Jenson was curled up with Callie and Romy, the young girl already fast asleep, using her adoptive father’s lap as a cushion. Lukas and Clay were huddled together, both with steaming mugs of tea in hand. Micha and Harlan were sitting slightly back from the fire, clearly in their own little world sharing slight kisses and touches beneath several blankets. Damon was still nowhere to be seen and he made a mental note to talk to his Beta come morning.

 

He didn’t like that Harlan and Micha were so wrapped up in each other but he wouldn’t cause a fuss about it now. With two of the pack already asleep, including Harry in his arms, he didn’t want to disturb them all now. Plus he had a feeling that separating them wouldn’t be painless.

 

Come morning he would have to start organising and taking control. Until the problem with the strays was sorted they would have to have to each take it in turns to watch over the pack as they slept. He would do the honour tonight, he needed the time to think about the problem that was Harlan and he also wanted to make sure Damon returned to them in one piece. He truly felt sorry for his oldest friend but there was nothing that he could do about his suffering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, look for another update on the 11th November. Keep the comments coming and don't forget to read Fragmented Soul: The Fluffy Bits.


	15. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confesses to Fenrir.

Fragmented Soul

 

Chapter Fifteen

 

Sirius and Remus were no longer talking to each other, both of them having tired of their frequent, and somewhat explosive, arguments and each other’s stubborn attitudes. That was the reason Sirius found himself sat alone at the table in Grimmauld place, staring blankly at the numerous copies of the Daily Prophet that literally covered the entire surface. He had been collecting the damned paper seeing as it was the only way he could get any news from the outside world anymore.

 

He had a murderous look etched upon his worn face, which showed his years on this earth plus a few extra ones, thanks to his incarceration in the wizard prison. He used to be a handsome man, now he was middle-aged and looking much older than that, his skin reflecting the soul within him, withering away.

 

The world outside of the four walls he occupied was falling into disarray and yet he was not being permitted to help; he was a damned good wizard and he knew that he was wasted sat in Grimmauld Place alone. He was practically clawing at the walls for a chance to be able to get out and fight those stupid Deatheater bastards, but no, all he got was the company of a ragdoll version of Severus Snape, who wasn’t really company at all. He couldn’t even classify what he was doing as babysitting seeing as a house elf tended to the man’s needs.

 

It was all his fault; Snape had messed up everything and no matter how many times Sirius punched or kicked the man it didn’t make anything any better. He wanted the man to understand what he had done; how broken the world was now just because Snape had decided to kidnap beautiful, little Harry.

 

He sneered at the papers in front of him and, with a moment of inspiration, began to gather them into one large pile. Snape would see, he would show him; he would show him all the deaths and the massive amounts of destruction so that he could understand exactly what he had done and so they might play on the bastard’s conscience. That was, of course, if he even had one, Sirius thought bitterly.

 

The large stack of Daily Prophets in his arms, he headed through the house towards his father’s former study. It was a room that he had once despised for the memories that it held but he found that he was getting rather fond of the room now. He felt that it was a kind of stress relief to spend time in there with his punching bag.

 

Ever since Snape had gained access into his head, Sirius had been careful not to meet the man’s eyes. He didn’t want the greasy git knowing just how miserable he was being pent up here or how much resentment bubbled inside of him. That would only give the potions master a small amount of satisfaction and that was something that Sirius couldn’t allow.

 

“I brought us some reading material, Snivellus,” Sirius said as he came into the room, dropping the papers onto a chair.

 

It was almost laughable; Sirius had never thought the day would come when punching Snape in the face didn’t sound appealing. Yet here they were, and he just didn’t fancy it, the idea almost bored him. He summoned another chair from across the room and sat down next to the stack of newspapers.

 

Sirius began to read; starting with an article about the death of a muggle family, which included a brutally slain young girl, then how a whole village of muggles had been slaughtered while they slept in their beds. It was almost never ending as he read to the potions master. So much death and destruction. Tom was swiftly taking his hold on the world, or at least the wizarding world in England.

 

Severus couldn’t exactly react to anything that he was hearing, however, he still listened because any news to him was nice to hear, even if it was designed to taunt him. The potions master was desperate for news on Harry more than anything but knew he wasn’t going to get that. He hadn’t even heard Remus coming and going recently, or anyone for that matter, so he doubted that the deranged man had any more of an idea about what was going on outside of this house than he did.

 

Sirius kept reading, including a rather nasty article about a girl raped and stabbed; the kill was so sadistically brutal that they were assuming werewolf, and there was only one werewolf who had this particular signature. The simple mention of werewolves made Severus think of his son and wonder how he was coping, where he was, if he was managing to take his potion.

 

“You see this, Snape,” Sirius raged, waving a picture in front of the potion master's face. “This monster fucking superglues his victims eyes open!” he snarled. “You could have prevented this, you know; if you hadn’t taken Harry, he would have been here to defeat Voldemort before any of this happened!”

 

Severus as ever remained unmoving, staring straight ahead with lifeless eyes, the only sign that he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest, which pained him greatly. However to feel that pain meant that he was alive and that was something at least because as long as he was alive he would listen for any clues about Harry; he so desperately wanted to know what had happened to his son after that night in September when he had been taken to this place.

 

He had no idea how much time had passed, it couldn’t have been days, weeks, months… it couldn’t have been years. He was certain on that. It pained him too much to think of Harry having grown up into a handsome young man and all the while him being stuck here, in something that was akin to hell he would imagine. The only comfort that Severus had was that clearly Black was as bored and as frustrated as he was if he was sat there reading the newspapers to him.

 

“And look, you’ll enjoy this one,” Sirius told him, pulling one out from the pile. “From yesterday, November ninth, see,” he said, pointing at the date in the corner. “All those muggles dead, twelve of them it says. Are you proud of yourself, Snape? This was what you wanted, right? It’s why you took Harry, to help your Deatheater friends?”

 

There were moments like this when Sirius wished that Snape could still speak. A nice big argument and the bastard’s predictable denials would have been better than this blankness that was in front of him now. Sirius had to quickly snap himself out of it because if he carried on down this road then he was going to start feeling sorry for the man and Snape didn’t deserve pity, he deserved to die for what he had done, for the destruction and the many deaths he had caused.

 

As soon as Dumbledore gave the words Sirius was going to take great pleasure in killing Snivellus, however for now tormenting him was going to have to suffice and he had plenty more Daily Prophet articles to do just that.

 

FGHP

 

The atmosphere was one of contentment in the territory. Fenrir, after a good night’s sleep, with his mate in his arms and snuggled against him, had awoken to feeling refreshed and very much alive; a marvel considering that a few days previously he had been at death's door. He was delighted to find that Harry, despite desperately needing to piss, had remained cuddled up with him until he awoke, being well aware that the Alpha preferred waking up knowing where Harry was.

 

Upon waking, and ingesting enough coffee to wake the dead, Fenrir had set about rebuilding and asserting his authority as the Alpha male. No one had challenged or questioned his position as the leader of the pack, only Harlan had caused problems and he had swiftly sorted that out; though the problem that was Harlan still lingered, the one snag in an otherwise happy pack.

 

The Alpha was still more than content to keep the newest addition away from Micha for the moment, not trusting him further than Harry could throw him. Everyone was worried for Micha who wouldn’t hear a bad word spoken about Harlan. It was a relationship that had escalated startlingly quickly and seemed entirely unstable to everyone but Micha, who was besotted.

 

This was why Fenrir had sent Micha, along with Damon, to go into town to get more supplies; after a little bit of deliberation he had agreed to Callie going along with them to ensure they brought back the correct medical items, it wasn’t something that they could leave up to chance. The three of them were on strict instruction to travel to the next town over if they had to steal anything, which was likely seeing as their limited funds were running lower than normal.

 

Jenson had taken Clayton hunting; normally Clay would have been considered too young for this task but early next summer he would be old enough, and Fenrir had decided that it was better he start learning sooner rather than later, especially considering that closer to the time the pups would be at the damn magical school. Jenson had even queried teaching them how to fight, something that Fenrir was still considering.

 

One of the few pack members remaining in the territory was Lukas, who was sat by the fire with Romy; they seemed to be discussing some book as usual, it was rare that the two discussed anything that wasn’t intellectual. Harlan was off wandering the woods somewhere, Fenrir didn’t care much for where or why. It was something he did a lot when Micha wasn’t around to fawn over him. Harlan was smart; at least smart enough to know that the others didn’t like him and so he kept his distance from them when he didn’t have Micha clinging on to him.

 

Harry had originally been conversing with Lukas and Romy until he had seemed to come to some sort of decision and got to his feet rather suddenly, heading in Fenrir’s direction, something Fenrir had been watching with interest. The Alpha noted that he was fidgety and on edge about something that didn’t make the words that came from his mouth easy to digest.

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Harry began, biting at his bottom lip nervously. He knew that he had to tell the Alpha; Clay had pointed out that much when he’d helped him escape the territory to get the ingredients to make the potion. However it was Harry’s promise to Lukas that had him approaching his mate with an anxious knot of nerves twisting in his gut.

 

Only this morning Lukas had made a point of reminding him about the promise he had made, as if Harry could have forgotten it. At the time he had also been handing over a cup of tea, which Harry had quickly realised, had been his favourite type of brew.

 

Lukas frequently showed his emotion through his tea if you knew how to read it right; if he gave you a standard builder’s brew then it was fairly certain he was pissed off at you, however, if Imperial Ceylon was being offered then there was no doubt he was happy. Seeing as this had been the blend given to him this morning, Harry was sure that Lukas hadn’t meant anything malicious in the reminder.

 

Fenrir looked to his mate with worry, not liking the tone of voice that had been used, “What’s wrong, little one?” he asked.

 

“Ummm… can we maybe go for a walk?” Harry asked nervously, glancing around the clearing at those that remained, all of them were his family, there was no denying it. However, no matter what his feelings were regarding his other pack mates, he didn’t want them to overhear or to interrupt what was bound to be a difficult conversation between him and Fenrir.

 

Fenrir’s brow knotted with concern but he gave a curt nod of his head, motioning for Harry to lead the way. The Alpha was sure that Lukas and Romy would be okay on their own for a little while, even if Harlan did return. He wouldn’t be far away if they needed him though, so he felt sure enough in their safety to leave them for as long as it took for Harry to tell him what he needed.

 

The younger wolf cast a glance back, over his shoulder, where he saw Lukas give him a small nod and a smile of encouragement from his place next to Romy near the fire, as Harry and Fenrir headed off into the forest to have their talk.

 

After ten minutes of walking in complete silence Fenrir got rather fed up with the stalling tactic. He could clearly see how uncomfortable and on edge his mate was and he didn’t like it. This wasn’t how he wanted things between the two of them. “Little one,” Fenrir growled low with irritation, stopping in his path, grabbing Harry’s wrist as roughly as he dared, halting them both and pulling his smaller mate close to him so that they were facing one another. “Tell me what is worrying you,” he demanded.

 

A scarlet blush rose in Harry’s cheeks as the younger wolf struggled to find the courage to look up and meet his mate’s eyes. In the end it took the Alpha’s large hand to tilt Harry’s chin up to force eye contact, Fenrir looking to Harry for answers and unafraid of the mind tricks that Damon had informed him that Harry possessed.

 

“I have something to tell you,” Harry said in a rush, knowing that admitting this was the surest way to ensure that he didn’t lose his nerve and back out of his resolve to tell the Alpha wolf about the potion.

 

“Then tell me, little one,” Fenrir said, his limited patience dwindling and trying not to sound overly concerned when he couldn’t help but worry. Everything about his young mate’s behaviour put him on edge. He got the impression that whatever Harry had to tell him was going to do nothing to maintain his contented mood.

 

They had stopped the furthest distance from the clearing that the Alpha wolf was willing to go without his stronger pack members being around to help if they were suddenly attacked. They had already wandered further from the clearing than Fenrir liked Harry to go as it was, even with him here to protect him. However Fenrir bit his tongue on this matter and waited.

 

He could see how much his mate was struggling to form the words he wanted to say and the Alpha knew that he needed to remain silent to give the young pup a chance to speak in his own time. Patience however had never been one of his stronger personality traits, which wasn’t helped by being this far away from the clearing. All of it combined to put him on edge.

 

He wanted to get back to the clearing where he could not only keep an eye on his mate but the other pups, and the rest of the pack, too. Even though there was currently only Lukas and Romy in the clearing it wouldn’t be long until the others returned, and he was not comfortable leaving the two of them so unprotected for too long.

 

“You asked me, quite a few times actually, what I’d been doing other than just locking myself in the silver cage, to control my wolf,” Harry said and his softly spoken, barely audible words quickly initiated a low, angry snarl from the Alpha.

 

“Are you about to tell me?” Fenrir growled, his entire body had tensed at the reminder. It wasn’t something he liked to think about often, though it had been niggling at the back of his mind, hating that Harry was keeping something so important from him.He was glad that the secret was to finally be revealed but he still dreaded what he was about to hear.

 

He had been with his mate for two full moons now and neither of them had gone according to plan. Up until now Harry had remained adamant that that it had only been the silver cage that he had used, though Fenrir knew this to be untrue. Silver wouldn’t have made Harry numb to feeling pain.

 

“I’m going to try,” Harry said, now full on chewing at his lower lip. Fenrir smelt the blood before he saw it, his mates anxious gnawing having broken the delicate skin. The Alpha drew him into a rough kiss to stop the assault, surprised by how much it aroused him to taste the metallic tang of his mate’s blood upon his tongue. It was the second time that he had tasted Harry’s blood, the first being when he had turned him.

 

“Try,” Fenrir encouraged as he broke the kiss. He was desperate to know what it was his mate had been hiding but knew that pushing him, like he wanted to, would not help keep him talking. He saw it as a good sign that Harry was willingly talking to him about it. He had no idea that Harry was only doing it to keep a promise to Lukas.

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry prepared himself for the inevitable explosion that was about to happen when he told the Alpha the truth. “You were right,” Harry began, feeling Fenrir’s arms tighten around him, “it wasn’t just the silver cage.” This admission was the first step in telling him, Harry was going to take it one small step at a time so that he could try and predict just how bad the Alpha’s reaction was going to be.

 

It took a lot to suppress his rage as the pup revealed information he already knew but the Alpha knew that he had to do it. If he got angry now then Harry would no doubt shut down and withdraw back into himself. He certainly wouldn’t share anymore. Fenrir needed to know what his mate had done to himself and getting angry wouldn’t help the situation.

 

“My Dad invented a new potion for me, based on the Wolfsbane potion that already exists but it was more potent and much more effective. Using it meant that in wolf form I was docile, calm and effectively harmless, even without the cage,” Harry explained feeling a little uncomfortable being pressed against the rigid body of the Alpha the way that he was. Harry could see the anger in the beautiful golden eyes and it frightened him. He made a small attempt to get free from his mate's embrace but the attempt failed miserably.

 

“That explains the first full moon,” Fenrir said through gritted teeth, holding Harry close to him as his mate squirmed, trying to put some distance between them, something that Fenrir wasn’t going to allow. “What about the last full moon, what happened to cause you so much pain?”

 

Harry swallowed nervously, desperate for some distance but aware that it wasn’t something Fenrir was willing to give him. “The potions works at a particular dosage,” Harry tried to explain. “Taking too much in one go could easily put even the strongest werewolf into a coma or be fatal to them. If too little is taken then you run the risk of it multiplying the pain to an excruciating level. It took a little while for Dad and I to work out the correct dosage, we didn’t want to risk giving me too much so there were quite a few full moons that… yeah…” Harry trailed off pathetically under the enraged gaze of the Alpha wolf.

 

“You took the potion, knowing that you didn’t have enough, you purposefully poisoned yourself and caused yourself pain, why?” Fenrir growled out angrily, ensuring that his hold on Harry remained firm. He feared that Harry might attempt to run otherwise and he was determined to talk this through.

 

“I was scared,” Harry admitted somewhat sheepishly as he struggled against the firm hold the Alpha wolf had on his hips.

 

“Scared of what?” Fenrir growled out, his fingernails piercing the soft flesh of his mate’s waist in his rage at what he had been told without even realising what it was that he was doing.

 

 “Myself,” Harry admitted.

 

The younger wolf was both shocked and a little affronted when Fenrir suddenly released him without any warning, the shock of suddenly not having the support of his mate against him almost making him fall to the ground. He had to reach out to a nearby tree to steady himself and stop himself from falling.

 

The Alpha wolf had scented blood, Harry’s blood, and it wasn’t until that moment that he had realised that he had dug his nails into Harry so deep that he had been the one to draw that blood. At once Fenrir was on his knees in front of his mate, guilt wracking his large body for causing the little one harm. He sniffed and licked the small half-moon shaped cuts on Harry’s hips, tending to them in the only way he knew how.

 

It had all happened so quickly that Harry hadn’t even realised what was happening until he looked down and saw pinpricks of blood upon his skin where Fenrir’s hands had been moments before. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out after that.

 

 “I’m sorry,” Harry heard the Alpha mutter into his skin.

 

It wasn’t often that Fenrir apologised for anything. This was only the second time that he’d ever uttered the words to Harry and the first time had taken some persuading. To hear them spoken willingly and without terms and conditions felt odd to Harry. The larger man was not one to apologise for his actions because it was rare that he ever regretted what he did and he would only say sorry when he meant it.

 

 “Fen…” Harry said through a gasped breath, enjoying the feeling of dry cracked lips upon his skin a little too much, His cock twitching with interest as the rough tongue of his Alpha lapped against his skin. “I’m fine, I can’t feel it, I didn’t even know they were there,” Harry insisted but this did nothing to improve Fenrir’s feelings on the matter.

 

 “Not the point,” Fenrir growled, now angrier with himself than at Harry. “I’m meant to protect you, not hurt you!”

 

 “But you didn’t HURT me,” Harry pointed out with exasperation, “and I will heal just fine. Though I take it that this means you aren’t too angry about the potion?” he asked nervously. He didn’t really wanting to bring the discussion back to his potions, but knew that if he didn’t then it would just come around again later and he was more than a little keen to put this all behind them and never mention it again if that was possible. He was also willing to do anything to distract the Alpha wold from what he had just done.

 

 “No, little one, I am still angry, but mostly just with myself right now” Fenrir said with a definite note of sadness.

 

 “I forgive you,” Harry said, leaning down to place a kiss on his mate’s lips, but was rather startled and offended when the Alpha avoided him. The rejection couldn’t have felt any worse if Fenrir had slapped him.

 

 “You shouldn’t,” Fenrir bit out with irritation. It didn’t matter to the Alpha that the slight injuries hadn’t hurt his mate or that they would heal without leaving even the hint of a scar in their wake, it bothered him that he had lost control enough for the fraction of a second that it took to cause them in the first place. It shouldn’t have happened.

 

 “Well I do, now will you just kiss me already. You weren’t this bad when you bruised my wrists.” It was another reminder of his past actions that the Alpha didn’t need and he let out a low growl from deep within his chest.

 

 “You hadn’t accepted me as your mate then and now I’ve injured you again,” Fenrir explained. “I spilt blood this time.”

 

Harry sighed with exasperation; he just needed his mate to see that it didn’t bother him. It had been an accident and part of him thought that he might have deserved it a little. Fenrir’s mistake had caused a couple of small scratches, Harry’s mistake had almost killed the Alpha. In comparison Harry couldn’t really hold a grudge about it.

 

 “Honestly this is not anywhere near as bad as half the reactions I thought you might have; I expected at the very least you might rip up a tree from the roots,” Harry said with a soft smile trying to make light of the situation but only receiving a glare from the Alpha for his poor attempt at humour.

 

 “You shouldn’t have to fear me,” Fenrir said, because despite his little mate trying to make light of the situation the Alpha could tell that in some ways Harry had been scared to talk to him about this. He had seen it as clear as day in how he had chewed his way through his lower lip and how anxious he had been as they had wandered into the forest together. Fenrir hated that he still scared Harry. He never wanted to be that kind of man or that kind of Alpha. He wanted their loyalty through respect, not fear.

 

 “I don’t fear you, you idiot,” Harry told him, shaking his head in disbelief, “not really. I don’t like it when you get really violent and watching you force Damon and Harlan submit to you was a little scary to watch, but this,” he motioned to the already healing cuts, “was just an accident.”

 

 “It shouldn’t have happened,” Fenrir said, clearly not ready to accept the forgiveness that was being so freely given to him, something that irritated Harry as all he wanted was to be held against the vast warm chest and kiss his mate. The weather was quickly settling into the frosty winter that Britain always promised, the chill in the air reminding them that it was November.

 

 “Okay, yes, shouldn’t have happened, we could go over this again and again, but it did and I forgive you. Now will you give me a kiss and then we can go back to the clearing?” Harry pleaded as he went to place his lips against his mate's but was once again denied this. With a shiver as a light breeze blew around them Harry wrapped his arms around himself for warmth, an even colder sadness rising within him that he was being denied his mate and his warmth.

 

“No, but you're getting cold,” Fenrir stated, as he got back to his feet. “We should get you back.” Harry was wounded more by the cold and distant way that Fenrir spoke to him than the already healing nail marks on his hips. At least he hadn’t felt those, the Alpha’s tone and refusal to accept any affection hurt him deeply.

 

“Fen…” Harry said, trying to keep his voice strong but failing to do so. He felt slightly disconcerted by the sudden coldness of his mate; Fenrir was sometimes not someone he liked very much, but he never had been so… so… emotionless.

 

“Romy and Lukas are on their own,” the Alpha stated; his distant, uncaring tone not wavering even for a moment.

 

“Fen…” Harry said again, the nickname almost a whisper as Fenrir turned away from him, something which made Harry want to cry but he refused to allow himself to do this. He was stronger than that.

 

“I don’t trust that Harlan won’t come back and cause problems,” Fenrir told him, desperate for a reason to get them both back to the clearing as soon as possible, not wanting to risk hurting the pup any more than he already had. He had no idea how his little precious mate could forgive him so easily, but it was going to take more than those words from Harry, to allow him to forgive himself.

 

He turned away from the teenager, finding it hard to look at the sadness echoing in the bright green eyes and headed for the clearing, listening carefully to ensure that he heard Harry’s footsteps following him; he would not let any harm come to the pup, not from him or anyone else.

 

Harry just sighed, clearly the Alpha was not going to take the matter of the cuts on his waist lightly and so he just followed a Fenrir as they headed back to the clearing. What hurt Harry, more than he thought it might, was that Fenrir didn’t even turn to make sure that he was following him. With the threat of the strays and the danger that was lurking around their territory Harry thought that he would have been more insistent on him staying close by. At this point Harry doubted very much that Fenrir would have cared if he’d just stayed out here all by himself. That thought alone was like a knife to the gut.

 

Harry caught up, so that he was next to his mate and looked up at Fenrir, whose face was contorted into a sad frown that made Harry’s heart break a little. Particularly when the Alpha didn’t even turn to acknowledge him. How had things become so bad so quickly? Harry had fucked up big time, he was sure of it but what he wasn’t sure of was how he had managed to make their relationship crash and burn so quickly without even realising how or why.

 

The younger wolf made an attempt at slipping his small hand into the large one of the Alpha’s but Fenrir withdrew and folded his arms across his chest, walking a steady pace towards the clearing that Harry struggled to keep up with. In the end he settled with walking a few paces behind and once they were back in their clearing Harry went and took refuge at his favourite tree, not even stopping to talk to Lukas or Romy. It was only when he was sat alone in his place of solitude did he allow himself to cry.

 

FGHP

 

With Micha away on some stupid errand, Harlan was taking the opportunity to send a message to Gideon. Fenrir Greyback had a habit of separating him and Micha, who was so loved up that it would have been cute if it wasn’t so pathetic.

 

The others were smarter though, smarter than Harlan had given them credit for in the beginning. None of them were very trusting of him and that was making it difficult for him to get much in the way of information, however, just being in the pack was enough seeing as he was very good at observing. He saw exactly how much the little bitch of a sub, Harry, meant to the Alpha wolf. He found it highly amusing to watch the dynamics of their relationship because it was very clear that Harry could run rings around Fenrir.

 

Greyback might have been the Alpha wolf of the pack and a powerful one at that, but even Harlan could see just how much power the little submissive had over him. The way Fenrir and Harry had been acting when he returned to the clearing made that very clear.Their relationship was clearly still on unstable footing and this was exactly what he had reported to Gideon. He wasn’t sure how his own Alpha would react to this, or what he would do with the information but he had told him everything.

 

The advantage of the Greyback pack's dislike of him was that they never questioned where he went when he took off into the woods. He was having no trouble making trips to the edge of the territory and leaving messages for Gideon. It was harder when Micha was around as the young wolf was constantly clinging to him but he always managed it somehow.

 

He had certainly had worse assignments; the territory was comfortable and there was plenty to eat. There was another need that he was hoping he might be fulfilling soon too. He was sure that Micha would be more than happy to accommodate him on this particular need. At least the boy was good looking, that was a bonus. He was really going to enjoy having him.

 

FGHP

 

In the end Clayton brought Harry his dinner later that evening, once everyone had safely returned to the clearing from his or her various tasks for the day. Harry had refused to come and join the rest of the pack for their meal, deciding that he couldn’t be with everyone else, not when Fenrir was avoiding even looking at him. The Alpha had made no attempt to come and talk to him, sulking off to cut firewood for most of the day.

 

None of the pack had expected for Harry to withdraw back to his tree a little way out from the clearing again, not since he had accepted the Alpha as his mate. However, it was clear to even the densest of the pack that something wasn’t right between the two of them. Though not even Lukas or Romy could explain what had happened. They told anyone that asked that the Alpha pair had simply gone for a walk and when they’d returned something had just shifted between them.

 

Harry barely touched his meal, only managing a few small mouthfuls before giving up. His stomach just couldn't take it, every time he had eaten a mouthful of the meat, potato and vegetable concoction that might have resembled cottage pie if they had had an oven, it had churned violently, threatening to expel its contents; so Harry had stopped trying, resigning himself to having an empty stomach, which felt a lot more comfortable than force feeding himself.

 

Harry had kept reliving the moment in the forest over and over in his mind trying to figure out what it was he had done wrong to make the Alpha so angry at him. The only conclusion that he could come to was that Fenrir, after being told about the potions, had made up his mind that he was just too much work to have as a mate and he no longer wanted him. The potions were just one step too far for the Alpha male.

 

He had known that the Alpha would have his limit somewhere and it seemed that with this confession Harry had finally found it. He felt hollow at the rejection dealt to him and thought that at any minute Fenrir was going to come over to him and ask him to leave the territory. That was why, when Clay deposited himself down beside Harry, that the younger werewolf gave a startled yelp of surprise, expecting it to be Fenrir having come to kick him out of the territory and the pack.

 

 “Please tell me you aren’t considering running away again,” Clay said, bumping his shoulder against Harry’s, half joking and half serious as he asked the question. He didn’t know if he could stand the idea of losing his best friend like that again, nor was he sure that he would be able to forgive him for it, not after what had happened the last time.

 

 “Does being asked to leave the pack count?” Harry asked him somewhat pathetically as he kicked at the dirt with the toe of his sneaker.

 

 “What do you mean?” Clay asked with confusion, his heart clenching with fear at the thought of losing Harry, but he was sure that his best friend hadn’t been asked to leave yet, or he simply wouldn’t still he here. Once you were asked to leave a pack you left or you were killed, there wasn’t another option. Clay couldn’t understand what would make Harry start worrying that it would happen. “Why would you be asked to leave?” he asked, hoping his friend would at least tell him that.

 

 “I think Fenrir…” Harry paused as the words caught in his throat, the idea making fresh tears fall down his face. “I think he changed his mind about me,” he managed to force himself to say, though his voice came out sounding as broken as his heart felt.

 

 “What do you mean?” It had been obvious to Clay since the day they had been brought to the territory that Harry was the Alpha’s priority and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what could possibly be so bad that that would change. If almost dying to protect Harry hadn’t wavered the Alpha then nothing would, Clay was sure on that.

 

 “Fen… he won’t let me touch him,” Harry explained, “He’s so distant with me all of a sudden. I don’t know what happened… I don’t think he wants me anymore.” Clay just stared at Harry dumbfounded. He had only been away with Jenson for a handful of hours in their hunting expedition and it seemed that he had missed a hell of a lot in that time.

 

 “Don’t be an idiot, of course he still wants you, as gross as that thought is to me, there isn’t any denying it. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, like no one else matters.” Harry looked to Clay sadly, unable to believe the words his best friend spoke. No one would ever look at him in that way.

 

 “If he doesn’t ask me to leave tonight, can I sleep with you? Please,” Harry asked, completely disregarding what Clay had said because he simply couldn’t believe that it held any roots in the truth.

 

 “Of course, you don’t even have to ask and don’t be stupid, no one is going to ask you to leave.” Clay then looked to the barely touched meal and sighed, “You not hungry again?”

 

Harry grimaced at the barely touched bowl that contained his dinner and shook his head. He was hungry, he supposed, but he just wasn’t sure he could keep it down.

 

 “How about I do you a deal,” Clay suggested, not wanting to have to go back and tell the others, especially the Alpha, that Harry wasn’t eating again.  “If you eat half of this then if on the fluke chance you are asked to leave I’ll go with you.”

 

 “You can’t!” Harry exclaimed in horror, shaking his head, “I won’t be the reason you have to leave your family,” he said insistently, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, Clay just gave him a rather pointed look.

 

 “I can because I know it isn’t going to happen,” Clayton said with confidence, “Now do we have a deal or not?”

 

 “Not,” Harry said and then after a moment’s hesitation he added, “But I will try and eat a little more if you keep me company for a while.” He didn’t want his best friend making the promise to come with him. He couldn’t be the reason Clay lost his family, his home and even Romy, who Clay had admitted was the love of his life, despite her resistance to him.

 

 “Deal,” Clay said quickly, before Harry changed his mind.

 

Taking up his meal Harry gave it a withering stare. At least if he forced himself to eat and he threw it up they wouldn’t make him eat again. Tentatively he brought the fork up to his mouth and took a small mouthful as a test to see how his stomach would cope. Clay watched him carefully grateful that he was at least trying.

 

 “Harry…” Clayton said uncertainly, “You don’t have to tell me but… what happened today to make you think you’ll be asked to leave? I mean there must be a reason.”

 

 “I told him about the potions,” Harry said before he took another small mouthful of the food that was now cold, however he didn’t have the energy or the patience to heat it up again.

 

 “Oh.”

 

 “Yeah, he reacted… well actually not as bad as I thought he would,” Harry admitted, remembering that he expected for Fenrir to at the very least to rip a tree or lose his temper and shout at him but he hadn’t done either of those things.

 

 “So what’s the problem?” Clay asked, feeling even more baffled than before. Harry lifted up his t-shirt and pushed down the waistband of his jeans a little so that the still healing cuts could be seen. “The Alpha did that?” he asked in surprise as he reached out to touch them but stopped himself before he could.

 

Harry nodded. “It was an accident, he didn’t mean to,” he explained quickly at Clay’s shocked and mildly horrified expression. “I didn’t even feel it, but he just seemed to switch off to me after that, I told him it didn’t matter, that I forgave him but…”

 

 “He’s an Alpha, it’s a little more complicated than that.”

 

 “Complicated how? I made one mistake and because of that I almost got him killed and he forgave me easily enough, why can’t I forgive him as easily for his?” Harry said as he disregarded his bowl, having just about managed a third of the food it contained and sure that he couldn’t stomach anymore.

 

 “It’s hard to explain, I think Fenrir would be the best person to explain it to you,” Clay said, not wanting to explain something that he wasn’t entirely sure on himself and it wasn’t a conversation that he wanted to be having with his best friend.

 

 “But Fenrir won’t even look at me, let alone talk to me,” Harry said sadly.

 

Clay groaned, he really didn’t want to be the one to tell Harry about all these things. “Maybe you can try in the morning,” he suggested. “Come on, it’s freezing out here and you clearly aren’t going to eat anymore. Shall we get some sleep?”

 

Harry nodded, feeling more than a little pathetic as he and Clay got to their feet. He really was exhausted, emotionally and physically. The two pups headed for the fire where the two of them grabbed blankets and hides, settling down with Lukas and Damon, Harry in the middle of the large group of men, the older two complaining about how cold the pups were as they cuddled around them.

 

The four of them snuggled down together, arms and limbs tangled together, Harry’s head buried in Lukas’ chest, Clay on his other side, wrapped around him and Damon curled around his adoptive son. Despite their concerns, no one questioned why Harry was with them this evening, they just accepted him in and ensured that there were enough blankets and hides to cover them all from the chill in the November air.

 

None of them noticed the glares the Alpha was sending in their direction as they all bundled around Harry in an attempt to keep warm. They were all near enough to falling asleep when the Alpha got up to approach them.

 

 “I thought I made it clear that you wouldn’t be sleeping with Clayton or the others anymore, little one,” he said in a deep, possessive voice. His stance alone was enough to let anyone watching know that he was not a happy Alpha right now. His possessive streak was in full effect as he had watched his mate snuggle up to sleep with other members of the pack.

 

All four wolves, turned and looked up at the large man who was stood by their heads, towering over them. Lukas and Clay looked nervous, worried about just how upset the Alpha really was with them that they had Harry cuddled up with them. Damon merely looked mildly amused at this turn of events. He had watched his best friend spend the better part of the afternoon sulking and avoiding Harry and now it seemed that Fenrir was surprised that the pup had found somewhere else to sleep, other than with him.

 

 “Well, you don’t want me so where am I meant to sleep?” Harry asked, sounding genuinely hurt. He tried to wiggle out of the puppy pile, having every intention of taking a blanket and going to sleep on his own at his tree, which seemed to be what the Alpha was suggesting he do seeing as the large man didn’t want him sleeping with the others.

 

Lukas and Clay both made rather vocal noises of complaint as Harry managed to squirm and clamber out from between them, being none too careful what or where he elbowed and kicked in his haste to remove himself from their embrace. Their fussing and squawking drew the attention of the others who had mostly been getting ready to sleep themselves, Jenson Callie and Romy all watching in amusement at the show, while Micha and Harlan were a little too busy in their own activities to notice much about what was going on around them.

 

 “Where are you going?” the Alpha snarled following Harry as he made his way purposefully towards his tree where it was distinctly colder than by the fire. He was clutching just one blanket and it would never be enough to keep him warm on its own, especially not out here and not on his own either.

 

 “I can’t sleep with the others. You don’t want me. Where do you think I’m fucking going?!” Harry asked, unable to stop the tears as they welled in his eyes however he continued to stride purposefully away from the Alpha and the rest of the pack.

 

Having had enough of Harry walking away from him, Fenrir took two large strides, caught up with his little mate and picked him up by the waist a little rougher than he had originally intended to and forced Harry to stop, holding him close to him even as Harry began to struggle against his grip.

 

 “Stop, little one,” Fenrir instructed firmly in Harry’s ear. Harry was strong for one so small and Fenrir found it difficult to hold on to him. He had heard exactly how much Damon and Jenson had struggled with him and had been rather proud of the fact that his mate had been so desperate to be close to him that he had bitten Jenson, though he made sure now that no body parts went anywhere near Harry’s mouth now.

 

 “No!” Harry shouted, struggling against the hold that the Alpha had on him, “Let me go!” He wasn’t about to give in without a fight, he had not been ignored all day just to bend to the Alpha’s whim now. That was not how it worked; he wasn’t just a plaything for Fenrir’s amusement!

 

 “Calm down, little one,” Fenrir said firmly but Harry was having none of it, continuing to thrash about wildly. The Alpha only tightened his hold on his little mate, refusing to let him go.

 

 “Let go of me,” Harry repeated, kicking out with his legs seeing as his arms were now trapped in the older man’s vice like grip. He disliked being manhandled in this way, just because Fenrir was so much larger than the rest of them did not mean he had the right to treat them all as if they were ragdolls.

 

 “Not until you stop walking away from me,” Fenrir growled as he made the fatal mistake of allowing a hand to reach up and prevent Harry from throwing his head back and found out just what Jenson had been complaining about as Harry had clamped his teeth around a finger.

 

The Alpha growled in frustration, releasing his hold on Harry briefly, only to pin him to a tree with his body, ensuring that the smaller male wouldn’t be going anywhere. Both of them were breathless and glaring at one another, a throbbing pain in the Alpha’s finger.

 

 “Why do you even care?!” Harry demanded, feeling just as frustrated as the older werewolf. “You made it clear you don’t want me anymore!”

 

 “Of course I want you! I waited more than a decade for you. I built this pack and made this territory liveable for you,” Fenrir growled, as if this was proof enough but Harry didn’t seem to think so.

 

 “I don’t believe you,” Harry said stubbornly, “Let me go, please just let me go.”

 

Harry tried to manoeuvre himself out from between the large Alpha and the tree but he truly felt as if he were stuck between a rock and a hard place as he failed in his attempt to get away. It was more like a tree and a hard body, Harry thought bitterly, a hard body that turned him on immensely when it was pressed against him like this, even in the heat of their argument.

 

 “You don’t have to believe me but it’s true, now calm down, little one and talk to me.” Harry wasn’t in the mood to talk however; he was feeling deflated and rejected, talking was not high on his list of things to do when he felt this drained.

 

 “I don’t want to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you earlier but you just ignored me, you wouldn’t even look at me, why would I want to talk to you?” Harry yelled, trying valiantly to shove the Alpha away from him but the large man was unmovable, seemingly un-phased by the little fists hitting at his bare chest.

 

 “I hurt you!” Fenrir growled out, taking hold of Harry’s wrists to stop his little mate from hitting him, more concerned that Harry would hurt himself again than being bothered by the blows being delivered to him. He kept his grip loose though, holding on to him just enough to cease the violence.

 

 “Not this again! You didn’t hurt me!” Harry demanded, trying to wrench his arms away from Fenrir but having no luck. He was steadily running out of determination to keep fighting, the Alpha was larger and much more domineering, Harry stood very little chance of getting his own way by acting like a petulant child.

 

 “If you hadn’t taken that damn potion then I would have done!” Fenrir insisted, feeling aggravated that Harry didn’t understand that it wasn’t about the pain, it was about the damage he had inflicted.

 

 “It was one mistake, Fenrir, I made one mistake and I almost got you killed, what the fuck does a couple of tiny scratches matter?” At this Harry almost broke down. It was painful to admit what his mistake had almost cost him. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Fenrir hadn’t made it through; even with the gaping hole in his chest, caused by the rejection the Alpha had dealt him today Harry couldn't bare the idea of losing Fenrir.

 

 “Just come sleep next to me.”

 

Harry was surprised to hear that it was more of a request than a demand that was issued from Fenrir now and it made him stop his struggling and peer in the beautiful golden orbs that were staring down at him.

 

 “Not unless you accept that I forgive you,” Harry said, determinedly maintaining eye contact.

 

 “I can’t forgive myself for hurting you, little one,” Fenrir said, both of them sounding quite a bit calmer now, they were almost having a rational and calm conversation, which was something of a miracle considering.

 

 “Then find someone else to cuddle with tonight, I’ll go back to Clay and Lukas,” Harry told him with a small snarl. Apparently calm and rational wasn’t going to last very long, both males were far too stubborn for their own good.

 

 “Like hell you will,” Fenrir growled possessively. He greatly disliked the idea of anyone else being cuddled up to Harry and he certainly didn’t want anyone other than Harry to sleep in his arms. It had bothered him, a lot more than he had liked to admit, to see his mate in the puppy pile with Clayton, Damon and Lukas.

 

 “Fine then I’ll sleep out here on my own but I’m not sleeping with you until you get it through your thick head that I forgive you and you need to forgive yourself. We all make mistakes!” Harry snapped at his mate in irritation.

 

They had reached a checkmate it seemed, both fuming mad at each other and both just as stubborn as the other, neither wanting to budge on their positions in their disagreement. However it was Harry who finally caved a little, fed up and just wanting to sleep, not seeing the point to any of it. He didn’t understand why anyone could go through so much trouble for him.

 

 “Why are you doing this anyway?” Harry asked after a moment where neither of them said anything. “Surely I can’t be so special as to be worth all this.”

 

 “Why do you say that? Of course you’re special, I knew that the first time I laid eyes on you,” Fenrir said with a hint of exasperation but remaining pressing his mate up against the tree. Their voices were considerably calmer now.

 

 “You mean when you bit me?” Harry asked. “I was just a baby.” He was truly not looking to start another argument as he didn’t have the energy left to fight anymore, he was simply curious.

 

 “Yes, you were, but your scent… well I wanted you even then,” The Alpha admitted and saw Harry’s face screw up in disgust.

 

 “Okay, eww, that’s disgusting and illegal.”

 

 “Not in that way, little one; I wanted the man, the werewolf, you’d grow to become,” the Alpha said with a small chuckle.

 

 “Okay well that makes it slightly better, but why am I so special, is it just because I’m a submissive wolf?” Harry asked.

 

 “That is part of it but it is also your power that makes you so enticing. Micha is a submissive just like you but he doesn’t have the same appeal, the same power that you do,” Fenrir explained, though feeling as if there was probably a better time and place to be discussing such things however the Alpha wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to be this close to his mate and exchanging words that were not said in anger.  

 

 “Micha is a submissive too?” Harry asked sceptically, with a glance at where his pack brother was sitting with Harlan, the two of them seemed to be spending a lot of time with their tongues down each other’s throats, rarely coming up for air.

 

Fenrir gently turned Harry’s head back to make eye contact with him again and nodded. “But you are special,” he said, trying to get Harry to understand.

 

Harry shook his head, “I’m not special,” he said with a hint of sadness. “I just keep fucking things up.”

 

 “It was my fuck up, little one,” Fenrir said with a low growl, not wanting to talk about it anymore or to argue with Harry any further on the matter. “Will you come and sleep with me now?” he asked, desperate to get back to the pack and to rest but not before separating Micha and Harlan.

 

 “Do you accept that I forgive you?” Harry countered.

 

With a low, rumbling growl at Harry answering his question with one of his own, the Alpha leant down and placed his lips to his mates, claiming them with a rough and desperate kiss. “Does that answer your question, little one?”

 

Harry wrapped his now free arms around the Alpha’s neck, relieved that the older man didn’t shy away or withdraw from him as he returned the kiss with one of his own. Fenrir wrapping his large arms around his mates smaller frame, holding him close. “Does that answer yours?” Harry asked him smiling at him, glad that they were no longer shouting at each other.

 

In response, Fenrir literally swept Harry off his feet and began carrying him back towards the fire. Harry snuggled his face into the furry chest of his Alpha, inhaling the familiar scent and relishing his opportunity to smell it again. Only an hour ago he hadn’t thought that he would even have the chance to be this close to the Alpha and smell him again, so he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to do so now.

 

 “I’m sorry for biting you,” Harry mumbled sleepily as they neared the fire, Fenrir grunted in amusement but said nothing, burying his nose into his mate’s mass of unruly raven hair, kissing him there.

 

On his way past the snogging Micha and Harlan he gave the two of them a swift kick, “Settle it down,” he demanded. Micha had the courtesy to at least look a little embarrassed as the Alpha took his place beside the fire, Harry cuddled in his arms.

 

 “Sorry, my Alpha,” Micha said as he lay down; Harlan said nothing, curling himself around Micha, an arm thrown over his waist as he pulled the blankets over them to keep them warm. All the others were already asleep or getting there. Fenrir would keep watch over them tonight but Harry would not be going anywhere.

 

FGHP

 

Micha was fairly sure that the Alpha was sending him on every errand that came up, simply to keep him away from Harlan; to begin with he had felt important but now it was annoying and frustrating. He didn’t understand why the pack was treating Harlan so differently from how they had treated him or Jenson and Romy, who had arrived in similar states.

 

He was sure they would come around in time and until then he would just enjoy the feeling of warm arms wrapped around him. It was a shame that they had to sleep slightly apart from the rest of the pack but, in Micha’s opinion, it was worth it to be able to cuddle up together. He really liked Harlan and putting up with near enough anything was worth it just to be with him.

 

 “You’re thinking too hard,” Harlan whispered in his ear, pressing the length of his body against Micha’s back, encircling his arms around Micha’s waist. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” he asked.

 

They were lying down a short distance from the rest of the pack with Harlan spooned around Micha’s back. They had taken to sleeping that way in the short time since Harlan’s arrival, but both of them had much on their minds and were failing to find sleep.

 

 “I just feel bad that the others won’t accept you,” Micha told him, looking over his shoulder with an apologetic expression, relaxing into the embrace.

 

 “You accept me though, right?” Harlan asked, to which Micha smiled and nodded. “Well, then that is enough for now.”

 

 “How does it not bother you?” Micha asked him, turning around so that he could nuzzle into Harlan’s neck; it felt nice to be this close to someone. He had watched Fenrir and Harry get close, even Clayton had Romy, sort of, and he was jealous of them. Now he didn’t have to be because he had Harlan.

 

 “I can be patient,” Harlan said, “but you could always help make me feel better if you want.” As he spoke he worked his hands across Micha’s solid chest, kissing gently at his neck.

 

 “How?” Micha asked, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the gentle touch and caress of his lips, the feel of his hand on his chest.

 

 “Come on, let’s go find somewhere more… private. I don’t think your Alpha would approve of what I have planned.”

 

 “Harlan…” Micha said tentatively, not sure how far he wanted to go. He liked Harlan, a lot but that was a huge thing to Micha and he wasn’t sure he was ready to go beyond kissing and cuddles. He had been with women before but never a man and the thought scared him a little.

 

“You don’t have to, I mean… I just thought you really liked me,” Harlan said trying to sound as upset as he could at the thought that he was being rejected. He would have his prize tonight one way or another.

 

 “I do like you...” Micha tried to say but was swiftly interrupted.

 

 “But not like that, it’s really okay, Micha, we don’t have to,” Harlan said, releasing his hold on the other wolf and turning away from him.

 

 “No, I really want to,” Micha said quickly, grabbing at Harlan to stop him rolling away. Micha wasn’t about to lose the best thing that had happened to him in a long time because of his nerves.

 

 “No, no, I understand, I will leave in the morning. I don’t want to cause problems between you and your pack,” Harlan said and took the opportunity to smirk at his manipulation of the other wolf while Micha was turned away from him. It really was almost too easy.

 

 “Harlan, please don’t. I don’t care what they all think, I really, really like you, I mean it. Let’s find somewhere private like you said,” Micha said a little desperately. He didn’t want to lose whatever he had with Harlan; he thought that he might have been falling for him.

 

 “You’re sure?” Harlan said, letting his expression feign hopefulness as he turned back to face the younger werewolf. He gently ran a hand up and down Micha’s side, teasing him gently with the small gesture of affection.

 

Micha nodded, getting to his feet. “Come on then,” he whispered, holding out a hand to help the other man to his feet. He really wasn’t sure about this but he really didn’t want to lose Harlan and he was willing to do pretty much anything to keep him.

 

He had always been pretty sure that he wasn’t a dominant male, he had seen the clear differences in behaviour between him and his older brother. Even though he had always appreciated both the male and the female form he had always avoided sleeping with men because he was worried about the implications of being a submissive. His first sexual experience had been with the daughter of an Alpha, whose pack he had been passing through at the time. He’d had to make a run for it when their relationship had been discovered and he’d never seen her again.

 

Helping Harlan to his feet they carefully manoeuvred themselves around the rest of the pack who were sleeping peacefully. However Micha thought that Fenrir might have only been lightly dozing but even if he was aware of them moving around the Alpha wolf said nothing. Micha almost wished that he would, that Fenrir would stop them from going so that he wouldn’t have to go through with it.

 

The Alpha however remained silent, wrapped around Harry, clutching at the small body, unwilling to let him go. Micha had no idea where they were going to go but they headed off into the forest regardless, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as he clasped tightly at Harlan’s hand who followed behind him.

 

Being with this pack was the first time that he had ever felt secure since he had been in the pack in which he had been born into. After his foolish older brother had been killed trying to become Alpha, and he had had to flee or be killed, he had never really felt as if he belonged anywhere. Now that he had found that security again he wanted a mate, he wanted a family. He really thought that Harlan could be that mate and together they could have that family.

 

He always liked to play the role of brave dominant, the night he had run into the forest following Fenrir and Jenson he hadn’t even thought twice; he had been protecting his family, the ones that he cared about. He so desperately wanted Harlan to be part of that. Micha couldn’t understand why the others were so hesitant about accepting Harlan into the pack. He had been just as broken and injured as Micha when they had found him. They were the same, the two of them, both seeking refuge from being recruited by Deatheaters, needing somewhere to feel safe.

 

Harlan tugged on Micha’s hand, stopping their assent into the dark depths of the forest, pulling the younger wolf into him. Arms wrapped around Micha’s waist, keeping him pinned against the hard body of Harlan as their lips met and tongues clashed together, Micha moaning into the embrace.

 

The younger wolf slid his hands under the dominant wolf’s jumper, his icy hands connecting with warm skin. They had touched each other this closely before but it was the knowledge of what it would lead to this time that had Micha trembling. They had never had the privacy before, they’d never been left alone long enough. Now however the others were all snoring softly a few yards away, there was nothing to stop them now, no excuses not to do it.

 

Micha could feel Harlan’s large erection pressing against him through his trousers, his own cock starting to grow hard the more he felt Harlan touching him, their kisses deepening. Hands were wandering, grasping at skin as clothing was torn from their bodies. Micha could feel every part of him trembling as his jumper was tugged none too gently over his head, exposing his chest to the cold night air, his nipples hardening instantly.

 

 “Harlan…” Micha gasped as the older wolf kissed and nibbled at his neck, “I’ve never…”

 

Harlan drew back, looking at his soon to be lover with confusion before it dawned on him what it was that Micha meant. A smug grin broke out on his handsome face. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll make sure you don’t forget this.”

 

Turning Micha around, Harlan brought up his arms over his head and leant him against a tree. It took very little work to push down Micha’s jeans round his ankles. Harlan took a moment to appreciate the perfection of the sight before him, knowing that he was going to have a lot of fun with the boy. He was going to take great pride in being the first man to violate Micha.

 

Without warning, care or lubrication Harlan inserted two fingers inside of his conquest, Micha cried out in surprise, not liking the burn of pain he felt. A stray tear escaping and trickling gently down his cheek. He could feel the werewolf behind him as he roughly stretched his entrance, preparing him. Micha gripped the trunk of the tree, wanting to cry out with the pain of it.

 

The younger wolf whimpered with relief as he felt Harlan withdraw his fingers. He didn’t want to go through with it, he wasn’t ready. He heard Harlan mutter a lubrication spell and Micha was about to say no, that he didn’t want this when the older wolf grabbed hold of Micha’s hips and forced himself inside in one swift, violent motion. Micha’s erection wilted almost at once as the agony ripped through his lower body.

 

He tried desperately not to scream as Harlan began to pound into him, the older man’s hands gripping at him tightly as he moved inside of him. He had never known anything to hurt so much as this. All he could think was when it would stop.

 

Harlan felt his balls tighten and he knew he was about to come, hell it had been too long since he had taken pleasure in fucking someone and Micha was just so sweet and tight. The thought of shooting his load in the hot little arse only spurred on his orgasm. Leaning forward, as if to place a gentle kiss upon Micha’s shoulder, he bit down instead, hard enough to draw blood. He was careful to avoid the neck, he didn’t want to be mated to the little fuck. The metallic taste upon his tongue tipped him over the edge. His orgasm ripped through his body as he bit and suckled upon his Micha’s shoulder ensuring to leave a purpling bruise.

 

Just because he had come didn’t mean he was done torturing the little submissive. He had one more thing in mind and it was going to be a delight to hear the bitch scream. He remained inside his conquest, waiting for his knot to form. It was part of their wolf genes that carried over into their human forms, to help create pups but Harlan had discovered that it had other uses too.

 

Having swollen slightly in size he pulled himself out in a single violent motion and was delighted when he smelt blood and heard a strangled scream as Micha bit down on his own arm to keep from crying out and waking the others. Harlan watched with a sick satisfaction as Micha trembled, still clutching to the trunk of the tree for support. Blood was pouring from the wound on his shoulder and trickling down his back.

 

 “Is it always like that?” Micha asked, his voice quiet and shaky. All he had felt was pain, and he couldn’t understand why people would agree to let someone do that to them, let alone want it done.

 

 “Of course, what else did you expect?” Harlan told him bluntly as he found his trousers and slid them on, glad that the stupid little werewolf hadn’t had some other man take him, that he didn’t know any better.

 

 “Oh,” Micha said sadly, testing the stability of his legs as he went to pick up his jeans; sobbing slightly as fresh bursts of pain shot up his spine, making his eyes water. He never wanted to experience that again.

 

 “You were wonderful Micha, so tight and so hot, I can’t wait to feel you again,” Harlan hissed into the other wolf’s ear.

 

 “I… I don’t think I want…” Micha stuttered out as he pulled up his trousers, covering himself. At he felt slightly less vulnerable, even if he felt like his whole vision of his future was crumbling before him; maybe he would just hold out for a nice girl, because he was sure he couldn’t do that again.

 

 “Of course you do,” Harlan insisted, placing a kiss on the stinging bite mark on his shoulder. “You don’t think that a submissive like you will get some woman to mate with you, do you?” the older werewolf asked, looking at him with pity.

 

 “But…”

 

 “Oh, Micha, don’t worry it will hurt less with practice,” Harlan told him with a soft tone and a sweet little smile.

 

 “Harlan…”

 

 “Come here,” Harlan said. “Show me how much you liked it.”

 

 “What do you mean?” Micha said hesitantly, afraid what Harlan might want him to do now, fearful that he might be made to do it again.

 

 “On your knees,” Harlan instructed.

 

 “Why?” Micha asked hesitantly.

 

 “Do it and I’ll show you,” Harlan hissed, not liking that Micha wasn’t doing as he was told when he was asked. He would have to change that.

 

Micha slowly dropped to his knees, doing his best to ignore the flare of pain in his arse that shot up his spine with every movement. He was shaking with fear as Harlan undid his trousers again and brought out his semi-hard cock. Micha watched as the older wolf began to squeeze the shaft, pumping himself to full hardness once more.

 

In one swift movement Harlan had taken a small step forward and grasped a fistful of Micha’s hair. “Open your mouth,” he hissed softly and hesitantly Micha did as he was told, only to find Harlan’s large cock shoved inside and forced down the back of his throat making him gag.

 

He was scared; this whole experience had hurt and been horrible but with the other man’s large erection in his mouth he couldn’t breathe. Tears streamed down his face as every survival instinct he possessed had him scrabbling to try and get away, but Harlan wouldn’t move. His grip on the back of Micha's head was relentless and painful, the submissive had nowhere to go as Harlan thrust his hips forwards and back.

 

All Micha could think was to make it stop and if he played along, giving Harlan what he wanted then it would end quicker. So, trying not to vomit as his gag reflex was triggered repeatedly, he closed his lips around the large, throbbing erection and sucked, using his tongue to swirl around the tip. Harlan let out a groan of appreciation as he forced himself further into the back of Micha’s throat.

 

With one final thrust Harlan was coming down Micha’s throat and, as much as the younger wolf wanted to spit it out, there was no way that he could until Harlan removed himself, so he swallowed it down, his throat sore from the abuse. He gagged again as Harlan pulled his now soft cock from Micha’s mouth, and he almost wished he would be sick so he could get the man’s semen out of his stomach; just knowing it was there made him want to cry.

 

 “Good boy,” Harlan praised, releasing the fist full of hair and soothing it over with several gentle strokes. “You won’t do better than me, sweet little Micha. You know that, don’t you?”

 

With tears still streaming down his cheeks, Micha nodded. Harlan was right; he was a submissive and he knew what that meant, what his place would be. He would just have to get used to it; at least Harlan was pleased with him and wouldn’t leave him now, and maybe things would get better with time like Harlan said.

 

He did have one other option, if he left the pack then he might try and find another and become mates with an Alpha, like Harry had here. He saw how Harry was treated and knew that that was because he belonged to the Alpha male. However Micha wasn’t sure he could leave, he loved his pack too much for that. He didn’t want to wander aimlessly from pack to pack again, he hated feeling as if he didn’t belong anywhere but he belonged here and even if that meant staying with Harlan then so be it.

 

 “Let’s get you back, sweet thing,” Harlan said dragging Micha to his feet, “I’m cold.”

 

FGHP

 

The following morning Micha found the need to be alone for a while. He didn’t much care for Fenrir’s rule not to go anywhere unaccompanied, he just wanted some time to get his head straight and to do that he couldn’t be around Harlan or anyone else for that matter. He was sure he was in love with the man but the night before had been horrible.

 

He chose to take his solitude by the stream, knowing that this would be the first place anyone would look if they missed him and, despite needing the time alone, he didn’t want to cause a pack wide panic if they couldn’t find where he had disappeared to.

 

Heating the water with a wave of his wand he stripped down to his birthday suit finding that the need to clean himself from head to toe was intense. He only wished that he could wash away the memories as easily as he could Harlan’s semen that had leaked from him as he slept. He felt sticky and unclean, he knew that washing would take care of that.

 

 “Hey you,” Harry said appearing rather suddenly, close by to him. It seemed that the teenager also had a disregard when it came to the rules set by the Alpha, a rebellious spirit that Micha couldn’t help but admire greatly.

 

 “Should you be out here alone, little one?” Micha asked as Harry stripped down to his boxers and joined Micha in the stream to wash. The pup had never been one to expose himself in front of the others unless it was entirely necessary.

 

 “Should you?” Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

 

 “Touché,” Micha returned as they scrubbed at their skin, the older of the two a little more vigorously than usual. Micha didn’t mind Harry’s company too much, he didn’t find the need to fill the silence with inane chatter, so he didn’t feel as if his alone time had been interrupted at all, not until Harry noticed it.

 

 “What the hell happened to your shoulder?” Harry asked a little shocked to see the blue and purple bruise marring his otherwise immaculate skin. Puncture marks were there clear as day too, it was quite clear that he had been bitten quite violently by someone. Not even Harry, who was entirely innocent in all things sexual, could not realise that. Micha was just glad that where he had bitten himself hadn’t been that deep and had therefore healed over night and was now unnoticeable.

 

 “Oh…” Micha said. “It’s nothing,” he responded.

 

 “It doesn’t look like nothing,” Harry said, looking at his friend with concern.

 

 “What doesn’t look like nothing?” another voice asked, Damon had come to find them and Micha scowled, his alone time was becoming increasingly more public with each passing minute. “Little one, Fenrir is looking for you, something about you disappearing again.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m washing and I’m not unaccompanied, I have Micha with me so I’m fine,” he said. “But I don’t think he is,” he added.

 

 “Harry!” Micha hissed, not wanting to draw attention to his rather vicious love bite on his shoulder. He threw himself out of the stream trying to make a grab for his t-shirt and jeans to cover himself but didn’t quite make it before Damon spotted the nasty looking bruise complete with teeth marks and grabbed him.

 

 “What happened?” the Beta wolf asked in outrage, rushing towards Micha and turning him so that he could get a better look at the obvious injury.

 

 “Nothing,” Micha snapped, yanking himself free from Damon’s firm grip and quickly donning his shirt and jeans.

 

 “That doesn’t look like nothing,” Damon snapped back, as Micha grabbed his trousers and started to put those on too. The Beta moved over to him and took a hold of his arm before Micha could make a break for the clearing.

 

 “That’s what I said,” Harry told him, reminding them of his presence.

 

 “Harry, go and see if we have any bruise salve,” Damon instructed the teenager. He knew that they didn’t have any but fortunately Harry did not know that; the Beta wolf needed a moment alone with the now extremely grumpy and unhappy looking Micha.

 

The pup sighed, got out from the stream, hastily dried himself, dressed and headed back to the clearing, knowing that he would no doubt have to deal with his mate along the way, something the Beta wolf was counting on to give them some more time to talk, alone. Damon and Micha remained silent, the older of the two still holding on to the other, glaring at one another, waiting until Harry was well out of earshot.

 

Damon was livid, and had a good idea who was responsible; it was taking a lot of effort not to storm right back to the clearing and rip that arsehole’s head clean off his shoulders. “I swear to Merlin, if Harlan did that to you…”

 

 “It’s none of your business,” Micha interrupted, not wanting to hear what the older werewolf would do to his boyfriend… he supposed that was what they were now.

 

 “I am the Beta of this pack,” he said sternly, maintaining his grip on the younger werewolf and turning him to make eye contact. “If one member is injuring another like this then it damn well IS my business, Micha,” he said clearly.

 

 “Don’t be jealous just because you can’t have me,” Micha snapped angrily but he regretted the words the moment they were out of his mouth.

 

 “Jealous? You think this is about jealousy?” Damon snarled. “If this is what you let people do to you then I don’t want you! Have some self-respect for fuck’s sake.”

 

 “I love him,” Micha said stubbornly as he tried in vain to rip his arm from Damon’s grip. He really didn’t want the Alpha to get involved in this, though he knew that with Harry off to get bruise salve it was inevitable.

 

 “That isn’t love, that’s abuse!” Damon snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the harsh looking wound at the nape of Micha’s neck.

 

 “No! He wants to be with me,” Micha insisted and he had to keep telling himself that because otherwise what was all the pain and humiliation for? Of course Harlan wanted him, everything the dominant wolf had done was to ensure that Micha submitted fully. It was perfectly normal, it had to be.

 

 “No, he wants to fuck you,” Damon growled, wanting to make Micha see just what Harlan was doing to him. The Beta wolf couldn’t understand how anyone could be so blind.

 

 “Isn’t that what you want too?” Micha asked angrily, hurt at the words that Damon had spoken. The Beta opened his mouth to say something else as they stood glaring at one another but his words were silenced as another voice joined their argument.

 

 “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” the roaring voice of the Alpha demanded, the small body of Harry cowering at his side, frightened from the loud shout and also the sight of two people he cared about arguing, almost literally at each other’s throats.

 

 “Show him, Micha, see what the Alpha thinks of what that thing did to you.” Damon snarled, his anger getting the better of him, he had never wanted to speak to him that way.

 

 “It’s not his business,” Micha insisted, trying and failing to pull away from Damon.

 

 “Please, Micha,” Harry said softly, “please.”

 

Fenrir turned to Harry, as if suddenly realising that he was there, “Little one, go back to the clearing, I need to talk to these two, don’t go anywhere else and stay close to Jenson, understand?”

 

Reluctantly Harry nodded but scurried off and only once he was gone did the Alpha turn his attention back to the other two, glaring at them. He had not had his coffee this morning and already Harry had disappeared briefly and now these two idiots were fighting. It wasn’t going to be a good day.

 

 “Show me!” he ordered, he was in no mood to be requesting cooperation.

 

Micha didn’t want to, he was furious that he was being asked to, but he also knew a command when he heard it and knew better than to disobey. It would be better that he show the Alpha himself, rather than have Damon show it to Fenrir for him. He reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, taking one arm out of a sleeve so that his injured shoulder was visible. He looked away, not wanting to see their reactions; he felt humiliated and just wanted to be left alone.

 

 “This was Harlan?” Fenrir growled angrily; he couldn’t think of anyone else who would have done such a thing.

 

 “That fucker has already outstayed his welcome here,” Damon snarled furiously, ready to kill him but would happily settle for kicking him out of the territory, anything to get him away from Micha.

 

 “No! Leave him alone,” Micha pleaded.

 

 “Clearing! NOW!” the Alpha bellowed and Damon kept his firm grip on Micha as all three of them made their way back towards the rest of the pack.

 

Harry had, for once, done as he was told and had remained close to Jenson, who was helping Lukas make the tea and coffee by the fire while Callie and Romy cooked; Clayton keeping Harry company. Harlan was sat alone, surveying them all when the Alpha, his Beta and Micha came back to the clearing. At their appearance everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them.

 

Harlan saw them heading for him and was instantly on his feet. This was going to be interesting. He had known that it wouldn’t be long until his hold on the submissive was challenged but he wasn’t going to back down without a fight that was for sure. He had enjoyed himself too much last night to give up Micha. Fucking with his head was the best bit, almost as good as literally fucking him.

 

 “HARLAN!” Fenrir roared.

 

 “NO! I swear he didn’t do anything wrong,” Micha begged, still trying to break free of Damon’s grip as tears rolled down his face; they were going to ruin everything, his chance to be loved, his chance for a family.

 

 “You injured him,” the Alpha stated, towering over the disturbingly calm looking Harlan.

 

 “We were just having a little fun,” he said dismissively, “nothing he didn’t want. Isn’t that right, Micha?”

 

 “See, I told you,” Micha said, nodding his agreement.

 

 “I should snap your neck for what you have done,” Fenrir snarled through gritted teeth.

 

 “And break his heart in the process?” Harlan said quietly, almost challenging the Alpha to do it. “Do you think he would ever forgive you for that?”

 

 “Fine,” Fenrir snapped, angry that the stupid traitorous little werewolf was right; they couldn’t kill him without hurting Micha. “But I see so much as one bruise on him again then I will kill you,” he added.

 

 “Damon, please,” Micha begged, turning to look at the older werewolf with watery eyes.

 

The Beta looked furious that Harlan had apparently managed to talk his way into both staying and keeping his head. Now he was dreading the moment he had to let Micha go, knowing the young werewolf would probably run straight back to Harlan.

 

He released his grip on Micha but didn’t hesitate for a fraction of a second, he didn’t want the younger wolf to get in the way. He drew back his fist and slammed it quite forcefully into Harlan’s jaw. The blow had been so sudden and had so much force behind it that the werewolf on the receiving end had ended upon on the ground.

 

Micha was on his knees at once, fussing over the fallen Harlan, Damon stalking off towards the trees, flexing his fist out. Fenrir didn’t even consider going after him, he needed to cool off. Though he thought it was fairly restrained of his Beta to only throw the one punch considering the circumstances. The Alpha looked to the fire, scanning the worried faces of his pack, looking for his mate but not finding him. He let out a growl of frustration; not again!

 

FGHP

 

 “Damon?” Harry asked tentatively. He had followed the Beta wolf when he had stormed off into the forest. He cared for the older man a great deal, he had been like a second parent to him growing up and he wanted to know that he was okay.

 

Damon had wiped round at the sound of his own name, his eyes fixing on Harry in shock. “What are you doing here, little one?” he asked, wondering if the Alpha had sent him but knew that was unlikely; Fenrir was probably going out of his mind looking for him.

 

 “I wanted to see that you were okay,” Harry said with a shrug.

 

 “You should go back, Fenrir will be looking for you,” the Beta told him; though even to his own ears it sounded a feeble attempt at persuasion, but he already knew that Harry wouldn’t go back until he was ready, or else dragged back by Fenrir.

 

Harry shrugged, “He’s always looking for me, let him look, it won’t kill him to miss me for a little while,” he said with a cheeky smile. “I want to know that you’re okay and don’t tell me that you’re fine because I know you’re not.”

 

 “Your fifteen years old, Harry, I’m not discussing my problems with you,” Damon said sternly. “Let’s get you back to the clearing; it really isn’t safe out here.”

 

 “You like him, don’t you? Micha, I mean.” Damon stalled; well Harry had hit the nail right on the head with that question. “I see how you are with him.”

 

 “Harry…” Damon warned, meaning what he had said about not wanting to discuss his problems with someone the same age as his son.

 

 “You’d be good for him,” Harry said as Damon tried to march him back to the clearing, not wanting to have this conversation with the teenager. “But even if you can’t admit it, please don’t let him stay with Harlan.”

 

Damon sighed, “I won’t,” he said as they arrived back at the clearing. “Now do us both a favour, stop wandering off because one of these days the Alpha is going to tie you to a tree to keep you still.”

 

 “He’d have to catch me first,” Harry said with a smile, giving Damon a hug before heading off toward Clay but not before being intercepted by Fenrir for questioning on where he had run off to this time.

 

Damon stood at the edge of the clearing watching them, until his eyes landed on where Micha was sitting with Harlan, he was fussing over his jaw and paying no one else any attention at all. It reminded Damon of the night that Micha had fussed over him, when he had tried to get Harry away from Fenrir so that Callie could tend to the Alpha.

 

With a dull ache in his chest he turned to go actually have the alone time he needed; this time without any of the pups in tow. He turned to look over his shoulder as he left just to make sure Clay didn’t decide to follow him this time; that would have just been typical of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the best. 
> 
> Please don't forget to let us know what you think, Bicky and I love to read your wonderful comments and know that you're loving reading the story as much as we're loving writing it. 
> 
> To keep you updated with it and put how long it is going to be in perspective we have just started writing chapter twenty seven, which is new year and the night before they go to Hogwarts. So we have just reached January 1996, the end game we have planned isn't until March 1997. 
> 
> Don't forget to come and find both myself and BickyMonster on facebook and also please do check out The Fluffy Bits because there are some crucial character development points and some cute fluffy scenes in there.


	16. Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Fenrir have a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... chapter 16 and it's a long one, coming in at just over 20,000 words. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Sixteen - Frotting

 

Gideon had been pleased when he was told to expect more arrivals in his pack, however, when a timid, half scared twenty-three year old girl had shown up with her three years younger cousin, Aiden, he wasn’t sure what to think. Tessie was the first female that they had had in their pack since they had joined with Voldemort.

 

It was a good thing that she had come to them with her male cousin, as a protector of sorts, because if she hadn’t then she quite literally would have been fed to the wolves. His pack were all dominant males and to have a woman amongst them was truly like dangling a piece of meat in front of a hungry lion and telling it not to eat.

 

Despite Aiden being with her, Axlar still wasn’t able to take his eyes off the new girl. She was a pretty little thing, too skinny perhaps but still beautiful in her own right. Gideon could see that as clear as day, though she just wasn’t his type. Women like her were far more trouble than they were worth. He could admired her though, especially her china blue eyes and shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair.

 

It was very clear that the Beta wolf was having similar musings too. The thoughts that were going through Axlar’s mind wouldn’t leave him be; he wanted her, he needed to taste her. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside of her, to taste her blood on his tongue as be came inside of her. The thought alone was starting to arouse him.

 

Aiden had stood by her protectively as they made their introductions to the ragtag group of men; Tessie hung back behind her cousin, the dominant males terrifying her. The disgusting little omega wolf had shuffled up to her and whispered some sick things in her ear the moments the introductions were complete. Thankfully Gideon had used a blade to remind Jack of his place at that point; though the whole thing left her feeling more than a little anxious.

 

She didn’t want to be here; she hated that she had no other choice. Aiden belonged here, Tessie was sure of that, he blended with the group, truly one of them in looks and temperament. Perhaps he was not as unhinged, as she had been lead to believe the rest of this pack were, but he had the potential to be, that was for sure. She loved her cousin dearly but he had always been considered more of a loose cannon in their former pack. It made her stomach lurch to think of them; her family that were almost all dead.

 

“He’s staring at me,” Tessie whispered to Aiden, with a nervous glance over at where Axlar was sitting with his back against a tree, clicking his knitting needles together as he made, what looked to be a navy blue scarf with little tassels. The insane werewolf caught her looking over at him and licked his lips in a way he might have considered seductive. “It’s really creepy.”

 

“Gideon and I won’t let him do anything,” Aiden said dismissively. Sure the pack was full of some pretty scary characters but he got on pretty well with a few of them. Dean in particular seemed nice enough, he was at least one of the more sane of the group.

 

“You think Axlar is that rational?” Tessie hissed, keeping her voice low as she frowned at Aiden. “I am not so sure he gives a damn.”

 

“Just stay close,” Aiden said, thinking his cousin was fussing over nothing, but he supposed she was the only woman there, and some of the men might get tempted. He had never looked at his cousin in that way before and he had no intention of doing so either.

 

Tessie nodded sadly in defeat, knowing that her cousin would never see her side on the matter, after all he was a strong dominant male like the rest of them and they wouldn’t be a threat to him in the same way they were to her or in fact any woman forced to live in close proximity with them. In truth she wanted to run away screaming from the lot of them, if she had had a choice then she would have done too. Voldemort, however, knew exactly how to control and manipulate people.  

 

When her family, her pack, had been propositioned to join him, they had refused his offer and because they had taken a stand against him he had ordered them all to be killed. Everyone had died a horribly gruesome death at the hands of his followers, all but three: herself, Aiden and her younger sister Jilly, who he had spared only to force them to join him anyway.

 

Jilly was only nineteen years old and was being held captive somewhere to be used against them if they didn’t cooperate. That was the only reason that Tessie was here; Jilly was the only reason that she didn’t run away from these brutes. She had no choice, other than to do as she was told or her too innocent little sister was going to die. However she was determined to stay well away from Axlar, who was eyeing her as if she were a piece of well-seasoned meat.

 

The others had been more curious about Aiden however. Despite being three years younger than Tessie, at twenty years old, he was a whole head taller than her at 6ft. He was all werewolf, with broad shoulders and an expansive chest, though he didn’t even come close to being the size of Gideon and Axlar, the two largest of the group.

 

The two new additions were welcomed into the group without question. Gideon had warned his pack that others were to be expected. The situation the pack was in was quickly explained to the newcomers; that they were here to watch over another pack which Voldemort wanted some members of. They were biding their time before the attack and that they had a spy in the enemy territory that reported back to them. The information was relayed to them in detail without second thought, assuming that the Dark Lord would have assured their loyalty.

 

Harlan had been doing an adequate job as far as they could tell. He had been corresponding frequently and, despite not being trusted by nearly all of the Greyback pack, there was one that protected and defended him without question or hesitation. That one member was all it took to assure his place in the group because he seemed to be much loved and Greyback didn’t want to hurt his heart by doing anything to Harlan.

 

It was almost sweet that an Alpha could be so sentimental about such things and about his pack. Gideon would never be that way; sentimentality only made a leader weak. Greyback had grown to care for a submissive, taking him as his mate, and the bitch too would be used against the man. Affection and love were not things to be found in war. People in love were far too easily manipulated, especially when they failed to protect the ones they cared about.

 

Gideon sat by the small fire, surveying the nervous Tessie who had huddled by a tree alone, clearly terrified, something that made the Alpha want to laugh as he flexed his silver hand. He saw how Axlar watched the girl and he knew that he would have to keep a close eye on her if he were to keep her out of Axlar’s reach, and away from his Beta's blade. The Alpha could see the gears and cogs turning in his Beta wolf's mind, he’d seen the mess Axlar had made of the last girl he’d killed. He didn’t want that kind of mess in his territory, it would be too much hassle to clean up.

 

At least Russ seemed to be doing a little better; they were all tired of his moping around, sure he had lost a brother but that was no excuse. Roderic had gone down fighting, he’d had a noble death. There was no point moping, not when revenge was so much sweeter. Russ, Aiden and Dean were sitting the other side of the fire discussing, in hushed tones, the new pack members.

 

Aiden seemed to have been accepted amongst them. Easily finding a place for himself with the two more sane members of the group. It seemed, however that Axlar wasn’t the only one who had noted Tessie’s good looks; Gideon had a feeling that that girl was going to be more trouble than she was worth, especially now that the pathetic little omega wolf, Jack was sniffing around her too.

 

He knew it wouldn’t be long until they started fighting trying to impress her. As the only female in an all-male pack she would be a fine prize to win but it was more than likely that the others would tear themselves apart in the process. It was bound to give him a headache and that was all he was concerned about.

 

FGHP

 

Maybe an hour before Draco had been due to travel by floo back to the headmaster’s study at Hogwarts, he had had a rather unfortunate run in with his father. Malfoy senior had not been in the best of moods and seeing his eldest son had done nothing to improve it.

 

Draco had managed to escape with nothing more than a bruised jaw and a split lip but it had been enough for the headmaster to notice that something wasn’t right. Dumbledore, of course, questioned him about it, the headmaster had been curious enough about the boy, even before he had shown up having obviously had a beating.

 

It hadn’t taken much for Draco to break down; seeing his mother, meeting his baby brother for the first time, having to meet with the Dark Lord and then having a run in with his vicious father had just all been too much for him to cope with. Draco Malfoy, who prided himself on being able to present a ‘I-could-care-less’ facade upon command,  felt embarrassed and ashamed that, after several prompts from the elderly headmaster, he had broken down in tears at the pressure that weighed down upon his shoulders.

 

Voldemort was expecting him to kill Dumbledore; his mother was relying on him to provide a way to escape the Manor where the Dark Lord, her loved up sister and abusive husband also resided; and now he had to worry about the headmaster figuring out what he was up to as well. It was all too much to cope with for such a young boy who was dealing with the pressures that no one should have to cope with.

 

Of course Draco hadn’t told Dumbledore anything, he wasn’t that stupid and he wasn’t that weak either. He may have been emotionally overwhelmed by everything going on in his life but he had resisted and despite Albus Dumbledore’s many questions he had refused to give up any information to him.

 

That didn’t help him now, however, as he was stood back in the room of requirement, staring at the blasted cabinet. It was being as difficult, and as stubborn, as ever. He doubted that he would ever be able to fix the damn thing at the rate he was going, not if the professionals, who he had written to, pretty much never bothered to respond to any of his letters.

 

He had been stood in the come and go room for the better part of two hours trying to figure it out but he was failing miserably and it was now nearing curfew. He couldn’t afford to be caught out of bed after hours, not with Umbridge and her damned blood quill. He had seen the after effects of it on some of the other students already and he didn’t want to give her an excuse to haul him in for detention.

 

She already disliked him after he had forced her hand in letting him go home; it wouldn’t take much for her to drag him into detention and he wouldn’t give her the excuse nor the satisfaction. It was time to go back to Slytherin common room and wallow in his failure. He would find a way however; he was determined; he needed to protect his little brother. He wouldn’t let his father anywhere near Brax if he could help it.

 

Daphne was waiting for him in the common room, she so often did now. The other Slytherin’s didn’t bother with him much, they respected that he was on a mission from the Dark Lord, they had even offered to help but he had refused. All the boys that shared his dormitory had seen the dark mark burned into his skin, some had been jealous, others had ignored it.

 

Either way, Daphne was the only one who had neither offered to help him nor shied away from him; she had simply been supportive, being there for him if he ever needed to talk. He hadn’t taken her up on the offer to date but he appreciated her companionship more than anything.

 

When he had returned no words were spoken, she had simply given him a sad smile and hugged him. They were the only two in the common room so he felt no reserve in returning the embrace, and at least he had himself back under control following it. She was a good friend to him, probably the only one he had. He just prayed that he could keep her away from the poison that was the war that swirled around them all.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir hadn’t taken his eyes off Harlan since he had challenged the Alpha to kill him and Damon had punched him. They all knew that, while Micha was so besotted with the newcomer, no one could do anything about him; they all cared too much for Micha. Both Harlan and Micha rarely joined the rest of the pack now. They remained very much apart from the others, even at meal times they would accept their food from whomever was serving it, usually Callie or Romy, and then sit at the furthest point away from the others as possible to eat. 

Damon had to invoke every ounce of reserve he had not to kill Harlan on the spot as they watched Micha deteriorate before their eyes. Micha was not the same young man that they all knew and loved anymore, not under the heavy gaze of Harlan, who never strayed far from him for long.

 

No one had seen Micha smile since the morning Harry had first seen the bite mark on his shoulder. The carefree, practical joker seemed to be long gone now. He now never raised his gaze from the floor unless commanded or forced to do so by Harlan; it was a scary sight to behold when none of the pack were used to seeing him so drained of life. He was usually a hyper ball of energy, now he was subdued and almost broken compared to what he had been before.

 

It was clear to all of them that something had to be done but no one was sure what that something was. No more bruises or injuries had turned up on Micha, at least none that they could see. While Micha was willing to stand by his mate and not ask for help, there was very little they could do other than worry and keep a watchful eye on him.

 

The two of them could now not be separated, if one went to the stream to wash, they both did. Fenrir hadn’t tried to send one on an errand without the other but he didn’t want the hassle of it, he knew the outcome wouldn’t be pretty. Micha wouldn’t leave Harlan alone for fear that when he got back his mate would be dead or gone and he didn’t want that.

 

It seemed that currently they were at a stalemate. No one could do anything, at least not without either upsetting Micha or losing him completely. They all agreed that Micha was one of them, a much loved pack brother, no one wanted to lose him from the pack. That was the only reason they were putting up with Harlan because at least if the two of them were in the pack then they could ensure that Micha wasn’t being hurt.

 

Harlan and Micha were not the only two that were becoming more isolated from the group. Fenrir was also watching his Beta wolf distance himself from everyone, including Clayton. He was spending more and more time alone, brooding and the Alpha disliked it intensely; there was a clear void in his pack and it had been caused by Harlan.

 

He hadn’t said anything at the time but Fenrir had heard the majority of the argument that Damon and Micha had had by the stream. He had heard the younger wolf taunt the Beta with the feelings he had and he hadn’t liked the attitude Micha had. He could only imagine his sour mood if Harry had said those things to him.

 

His pack was falling apart because of this newcomer but he was determined that he was going to fix things. It didn’t matter what it took he was the leader of this pack and he was going to ensure that each and every member of the pack was safe and protected, Micha was included in that whether he liked it or not. If that meant killing Harlan and then putting Micha back together after, then that's what he would do.

 

“What you thinking about?” Harry asked as he curled himself into his mate’s lap, snuggling up to him, nuzzling his cheek into the Alpha’s chest. Instantly and without hesitation Fenrir had his arms around Harry, accepting the embrace.

 

When the Alpha male didn’t respond Harry followed his line of sight to where Harlan and Micha were cuddled together towards the edge of the clearing and gave a soft sigh of understanding. Harry didn’t like the new wolf any more than the others did but he liked Micha and he was getting sick of no one helping him when it was clear how unhappy he was. It was all very well knowing that Micha wasn't physically being hurt but mentally, it was obvious the other submissive was suffering.

 

Fenrir’s grip only tightened around him when Harry tried to get free. “Where are you going, little one?” he asked, looking dubiously at his young mate. Harry just smiled at him sweetly and placed a soft kiss to the Alpha’s lips but didn’t say a word. He knew Fenrir would only try and stop him if he did.

 

Looking at the pup with narrowed eyes, suspicious of what he was about to do, Fenrir reluctantly let Harry go. However, he didn’t take his eyes of his mate, watching him carefully as he walked away, but yet he still didn’t realise in time to stop him when he figured out exactly where he was headed.

 

“Hey, Micha,” Harry said, completely ignoring Harlan as he approached the two. He crouched down so that he was level with Micha who was curled into Harlan’s chest, both of them curled up on the ground, against a tree. “I was hoping we could go for a walk,” he said, smiling softly.

 

As soon as the words left Harry’s lips Harlan’s arms tightened around Micha, possessively and he shook his head. “Not happening,” Harlan hissed giving Harry a look of disdain. This was not the reaction the teenager had expected when he had made the decision to come over here.  

 

Harry switched his gaze to Harlan, keeping his features neutral as he surveyed the new wolf. “You aren’t the boss of him,” Harry said simply, “I’m asking Micha, not you.”

 

“I’m his dominant mate,” Harlan snapped. “He does as he’s told!”

 

“It’s okay, Harry,” Micha whispered only to receive a stern glare from Harlan and he hastily shut his mouth, resuming staring at the floor.

 

“You’re hurting him,” Harry growled out, glaring at Harlan.

 

“And if your mate took you in hand then maybe you’d do as you were told more often!” Harlan snarled, moving Micha off his lap, placing him none too gently on the floor and getting to his feet. Harry rose too and was distinctly aware of just how short he was in comparison to the other wolf.

 

Micha remained on the ground, almost cowering as Harry squared up to Harlan, standing his ground against the dominant male. “Someone needs to take you in hand,” Harry retorted with a stubborn huff of breath.

 

Upon realising where it was that his mate had been heading, Fenrir had been on his feet in an instant. He had to admit though that he was halfway curious to see if Harry might be able to separate the two of them. Apart from his temper he wasn’t known to be much of a threat in the pack so the Alpha didn’t rush over immediately, though he wouldn’t have sent him over there with his blessing. However the moment he saw Harlan stand up and square up to Harry, Fenrir made a beeline for them. He wasn’t going to risk his little mate getting hurt.

 

He arrived just in time to hear Harry say, “someone needs to take you in hand,” and to stop Harlan’s response, which was raising his hand to strike Harry. Fenrir caught the hand before it could deliver its blow, snarling dangerously at the werewolf who had raised his hand to strike his mate.

 

“Careful Harlan,” Fenrir snarled, his voice low and dangerous. “I won’t take it lightly if you hurt what’s mine.”

 

“Your little sub needs to learn some respect!” Harlan growled, snatching his arm back from Fenrir and glaring at Harry who glared right back.

 

“As my mate, he needs to respect no one but me!” Fenrir snapped back as he gathered Harry up in his arms, much to the annoyance of the teenager, who grumbled and complained vigorously as the Alpha turned and walked away.

 

Harlan scowled after them before turning back to Micha, hauling him up, off his feet and dragging him into the trees. Harry didn’t want to think about what they were going to do or what state Micha was likely going to be in when they got back.

 

“I was only trying to help,” Harry muttered unhappily as Fenrir took a seat by the fire, not allowing Harry out of his arms. Jenson, who was sat beside the Alpha pair with Lukas, both of them sipping tea, listened to the conversation avidly after witnessing the display between Harlan and Harry. 

“I know, little one, but you can’t fight him,” Fenrir said firmly. “And you shouldn’t goad him into a fight that I have to interrupt either,” he added as an afterthought.

 

He was sick of having to walk away from the situation, it wasn’t what he wanted to do at all, but if he did anything to Harlan now, it would just push Micha away from them all, possibly permanently. His almost attack on Harry was not helping ease his desire to kill Harlan either.

 

Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Alpha, about to tell him that he could take care of himself. Jenson however seemed to realise that Harry was about to put his foot in it and decided that he didn’t want to cope with the resulting headache that would arise from the Alpha pair bickering and quickly cut him off.

 

“Speaking of which,” Jenson said, nestling his steaming mug of tea between his hands to warm them, “Have you thought anymore on what I suggested, my Alpha?”

 

Lukas had moved to make Harry tea when he had come to sit by the fire without even being asked, handing the pup his own mug of steaming Earl Grey, something Harry accepted gratefully. Before joining the pack he had never been much of a tea drinker but Lukas had converted him and now he couldn’t do without it at least three times a day. It also did a wonderful job of warming him up now that the winter weather was swiftly setting in.

 

Fenrir had assured Harry that it wouldn’t start snowing until late December, early January, and that it wouldn’t be solid snowfall either; it would sporadic and never lasted very long and after mid-march there wouldn’t be anymore. Besides, the wards meant that it wouldn’t touch them in their clearing anyway, but that didn’t exactly adhere Harry to the idea of sleeping outside throughout the winter. As cold as it was now in the middle of November, it was tolerable with the wards and their puppy piles around the fire at night. He doubted that the pack would be in such good spirits once the snow started to fall and no amount of tea, or coffee for that matter, would improve the situation.

 

“I can see the merits of the idea,” Fenrir said stiffly, Harry looked up at his mate questioningly, wondering what it was that they were talking about. His interest was certainly piqued.

 

“What suggestion?” Harry asked curiously as he took a sip of his scolding tea.

 

“Never you mind, little one,” Fenrir said, his voice stern before shooting Jenson a warning look not to mention it again, at least not in front of the pups.

 

The Alpha didn’t want to get their hopes up when he hadn’t made up his mind up yet and he wasn’t sure that he even wanted Harry learning how to fight. He was sure Clayton could benefit from it, as well as starting the process of learning to hunt, and Fenrir also understood why Jenson would want Romy to learn but Harry, he would always be protected, he didn’t need to learn.

 

FGHP

 

“Who do you belong to, Micha?” Harlan asked, he had the younger wolf on his knees a few yards away from the clearing and the other members of the pack. They were, however, far enough away to be out of sight, and out of earshot too.

 

“You,” Micha whimpered, the dominant wolf had a fist full of his hair clasped firmly in his hand, the pain shooting through his scalp as he was jostled about, tears were forming in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks.

 

“That’s right,” Harlan said with a grin. “You’re mine and just to make sure you don’t forget it, you’re going to prove how much you love me.”

 

“Now?” Micha asked as his scalp was released but he remained on his knees, fear flooding him. “Here?” Harlan nodded.

 

The older of the two unbuttoned his jeans without even glancing back towards the clearing to check and see if someone was coming. With his large, flaccid cock in his hand, Harlan looked to Micha expectantly as he began to stroke himself.

 

“Do you not love me, Micha?” Harlan taunted him, pumping himself with agonising slowness, making himself hard.

 

“Of course I do,” Micha said, though his voice was filled with fear, looking up at his mate, pleading with him not to make him do this but knowing that it was unavoidable.

 

“Then you’ll do this for me, Micha,” Harlan said, continuing to stroke himself now that he was fully erect, his cock solid and throbbing. “Show me you love me.”

 

Tentatively Micha opened his mouth and leaned forward, his hands taking hold of Harlan’s hips in a vain attempt to stop him from thrusting into his mouth, almost choking him. His throat still felt raw from the last time that Harlan had forced his cock down his throat and Micha wasn’t keen to feel that again.

 

As he took the throbbing erection into his mouth Micha heard Harlan let out a deep growl of satisfaction, his fingers carding roughly through the younger wolf’s blond hair, urging him on. Micha hated it but he knew exactly how to end it, he knew exactly what his mate liked, just how to get him off so not to prolong the agony or the humiliation of the act.

 

Bringing one hand round, Micha began to play with the other man’s sac, tugging gently at it as he massaged the balls just the way Harlan liked it. His tongue swirled around the sensitive tip that was already leaking with pre-cum, the taste making him want to vomit.

 

He needed to prove that he loved Harlan and if this was the way to do it then so be it, better this than the other option. Micha was just grateful that Harlan hadn’t insisted on fucking him again, not since that first night. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle that again, it was too soon and it still ached, though more with remembered pain than anything else.

 

Micha struggled to swallow as Harlan shot his load into the submissive wolf’s mouth, gasping out his pleasure as he forced his cock as far down his lover’s throat as he could, holding the submissive wolfs head so that Micha couldn’t get away from him.

 

“Such a good boy,” Harlan said with a sneer, removing himself from Micha’s mouth and replacing himself back inside his jeans. He loved the sight of swollen red lips, thoroughly abused and almost begging him to do it again. “You always know how to please me.”

 

Harlan cupped the other man’s cheek with one hand, stroking him with his thumb, Micha leaned into the embrace, knowing that he had done something right. His reward for that was this gesture of affection, it was times like this when he knew that Harlan loved him, he just wished that it didn’t hurt so much to give him what he wanted.

 

FGHP

 

A few days later, about a week before the full moon, Fenrir had called the entire pack to gather around the fire, Harlan and Micha included. The latter of the two kept his eyes downcast and his hand grasping Harlan’s. No one liked to see him like this, so subdued and broken. However they were not the reason that the Alpha had called them all to gather together. He had made his decision on Jenson’s suggestion.

 

Fenrir had Harry tucked under his arm as he addressed the wolves before him, meeting the eyes of each one in turn, all but Micha, who wouldn’t look up. Only Jenson didn’t look curious about what they were all doing there; he hadn’t even told Callie or Romy what was going on.

 

He held Harry close to him; it felt good to have his little mate so close to him, though just knowing where Harry was at any given moment and being happy in the knowledge that his little mate wasn’t getting himself into any trouble was enough for the Alpha. Harry seemed to have a unique ability to put himself into harm’s way and get hurt because of it.

 

“It was brought to my attention recently that it is probably time that the pups learn to fight,” Fenrir said, getting right to the point as always. He had never been a man to beat about the bush or, in fact, waste words when a simple non-coherent grunt would suffice. “Clayton and Romy, along with anyone else who would like to learn, or brush up on what they know, will train with Jenson and Damon, starting this afternoon.”

 

Harry turned to look at his mate, “What about me?” he asked, “I want to learn too.”

 

The Alpha shook his head, “I don’t think so, little one,” he said. “I don’t want you fighting.”

 

Harry narrowed his gaze to a glare, “I want to learn,” he said stubbornly.

 

“No” Fenrir barked, dismissing the others with a wave of his arm that wasn’t pinning his mate to his side. He didn’t want them to hear this, he had been expecting for Harry to kick up a fuss about being treated differently. Honestly Fenrir was expecting for his little mate to kick up a fuss about everything he didn’t like. He had heeded Damon’s warning that he should not expect Harry to start reacting well to certain things, because so far his Beta had been right.

 

“Why can’t I train with the others?” Harry demanded once the other pack members had shrunk away from the fire to give the Alpha pair some privacy. The only two that remained relatively close by were Micha and Harlan, but they went seemingly unnoticed by the bickering couple. “I’m not weak, you know.”

 

“You have me to protect you, you don’t need to learn,” Fenrir said stiffly, trying to explain to the unruly teenager the reasoning behind his decision making. It was a courtesy to do this for him simply because Harry was his mate. If any of the others had challenged him in such a way he would have shown them their place without hesitation.

 

“We won’t always be together, Fen, you can’t protect me all the time,” Harry said and at his mate’s words the Alpha wolf felt a rage that he had never known before. The mere thought that the two of them might not be together, that Harry was already considering leaving him, enraged him more than he liked to admit.

 

“Planning on leaving again? Fuck!” Fenrir snarled, he had thought that they were over this bullshit; he had thought that he and Harry were doing fine but apparently he was wrong, so very fucking wrong.

 

“What the hell, Fen!” Harry said, shocked at the aggressive tone his mate had taken with him and completely unsure where the question of his leaving had come from. “Where did that come from?” Harry was genuinely hurt that his mate, his Alpha, thought that he might be planning to run away again. He thought that he had made it very clear that he wasn’t going anywhere and that he wanted to be here with the Alpha.

 

“You said we won’t always be together!” Fenrir growled and Harry closed his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief at the conclusions that Fenrir had jumped to so quickly. Harry hated that the Alpha had assumed the worst and not even considered if there might have been another meaning to his words.

 

“Do you plan on following me to Hogwarts, Fen?" he asked. "Are you going to take up residence there as a teacher? I’m pretty sure you can’t do that! You can’t protect me there, I’ll need to be able to protect myself!”

 

“Why do you think I want Clayton and Romy to learn?” Fenrir snapped, “They’ll protect you, it’s the reason they’re going!”

 

“I don’t want to have to be followed everywhere I go by bodyguards and protectors!" Harry told him, more than a little bit put out at the idea that Clay and Romy would be ordered to follow him around Hogwarts at all times, he loved them both, but that would drive him insane. "I can take care of myself, you just have to let me learn; please, Fen!”

 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Fenrir argued.

 

“Fine, you’re right, you don’t HAVE to do anything,” Harry conceded, “but if you want me to sleep with you and not Clay or any of the others tonight then you’re going to let me learn how to fight!”

 

That was enough for Fenrir, he wasn’t going to be given choices and ultimatums, especially not by his fifteen year old mate. He grabbed Harry rather forcefully, flung him over his shoulder and without saying a word, stormed off into the forest with him. None of the rest of the pack questioned this but could hear Harry demanding to be put down, all of them amused by the fact that he called their Alpha male, a man who deserved a lot of respect from all of them, a great big oaf as they disappeared into the forest.

 

Once they were far enough away from the clearing and prying eyes Fenrir deposited Harry back on his own two feet, however, he wasn’t stupid and ensured that he had his little mate pinned between his body and a tree, well aware that Harry was prone to retreating when he felt threatened. He wasn’t going to let Harry run off this time, they were going to finish their discussion or once.

 

 “You’re mine,” Fenrir growled, “You won’t speak to me like that, do you understand?”

 

Harry pushed at the great big chest that was pinning him to the tree, glaring up into intense golden orbs. “You can’t bully me, I won’t end up like Micha if that’s what you’re after,” Harry said defiantly.

 

 “Fuck!” Fenrir swore, taking a deep breath to stop himself from losing his temper. Not only was that bastard Harlan messing with Micha, now he was putting stupid ideas in Harry’s head too. “You think I want you like that?”

 

 “You won’t let me learn to fight and defend myself,” Harry pointed out furiously. He didn’t think that Fenrir would treat him exactly like Harlan was treating Micha, but it didn’t make him wonder what was really expected from him as a submissive mate. “What am I meant to think?” he demanded.

 

 “You’re meant to think that your mate is the Alpha of the pack,” Fenrir told him. “And that he will protect you with his life!”

 

 “Yeah and look how well that worked out the last time,” Harry snapped at him, “You did almost die!”

 

 “And I’d do it again if it meant you were safe!” Fenrir said in a dangerously quiet voice as he leaned his face down towards Harry’s.

 

 “Well forgive me, Mr living-in-the-middle-ages,” Harry retorted, not intimidated by the large werewolf one bit; he knew that Fenrir wouldn’t hurt him, particularly not after the nails on his waist incident. “But I don’t want to be forced to live without you because you had to protect me. I’m not a little girl who needs a knight on a white horse.” Fenrir gave Harry a very odd look at this, not knowing what he was on about, but Harry just waved it away, “Never mind, just… I want to be able to defend myself so you don’t have to rush in and save me all the time.”

 

 “I thought we discussed the nicknames, little one,” the Alpha said, torn between extremely frustrated and incredibly turned on my Harry’s feisty attitude, but now was not the time for such things and he had to focus on getting his little mate to understand that he would never have to fight, that he would always be protected.

 

 “Suck it up, I’m pissed at you!” Harry said impatiently, not going to let Fenrir get him side-tracked; if Clay and Romy were allowed to learn to fight then he should be too.

 

Fenrir sighed, “You won’t change my mind on this, I don’t want you learning how to fight, it isn’t your place.”

 

 “My place?” Harry queried with incredulity. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

 “Harry…” Fenrir warned.

 

 “No, don’t fucking ‘Harry’ me,” he shouted, it sure sounded like the Alpha was expecting him to turn into some little obedient submissive, like Micha had become. It made him sick to his stomach, as much as he had come to love Fenrir he wouldn’t sacrifice his own life and free will for him. “I’ll show you my place and it damn well won’t be with you, you overgrown oaf; now, let me go!”

 

 “No,” Fenrir said simply. “Your place is at my side, it isn’t your job to fight,” he tried to explain; unable to understand why Harry was being so stubborn on the issue. “It’s my place to protect you, care for you as my submissive mate.”

 

 “You won’t always be around to protect me,” Harry told him, trying to keep his calm, “and neither will Clayton or Romy,” he added before Fenrir could go down that road again. “Wizards don’t get werewolves and their screwed up logic; if I’m going to Hogwarts then I’m going to need to learn to defend myself.”

 

 “I don’t want you fighting, little one,” Fenrir stated, as though it would settle the matter.

 

 “I don’t care what you want or don’t want! Some days I want to be back at home with my Dad, my cage and my potions,” Harry ranted, words pouring out of his mouth quicker than he could process them; thoughts, he hadn’t even realised were there, revealing themselves. “But I’ve come to terms with the fact that that will never happened. So suck it up and deal because if you want me to sleep with you rather than anyone else tonight I’m going to be learning to fight with the others!”

 

There was no hiding Fenrir’s obvious arousal now; Harry had been wriggling and squirming valiantly in an attempt to get away, rubbing his body over the Alpha’s and as Fenrir pressed Harry further against the tree the teenager felt it pressing into him and let out a small gasp.

 

 “When are you going to learn to just do as you’re told, little one?” Fenrir asked a definite hint of exasperated amusement in his tone now.

 

 “When are you going to learn that being Alpha bossy boots with me isn’t going to work?” Their words were no longer angered or raised as Harry began to grow hard in response to Fenrir, who was rubbing against his little mate causing the most wonderful friction between their erections.

 

 “I will teach you a few things myself, no fighting with the others,” Fenrir compromised. “And you will be sleeping with me tonight,” the Alpha insisted. “And in future, no more ultimatums or I’ll take you over my knee, little one. Understand?”

 

Harry gasped at the thought of being taken across the Alpha’s knee and was surprised at how much the idea turned him on, he was aching to be touched by his mate and was suddenly frustrated by the amount of clothes between them. Wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck he leant up for a kiss, Fenrir obliged, smashing their lips together, all teeth and tongue, the older of the two picking Harry up so that he could encircle the Alpha’s waist with his legs.

 

Fenrir felt like a man possessed, having Harry’s ferocious attitude focused on something so pleasurable for once was a change of pace that he definitely approved of. The little whines for more and demanding noises that Harry was making were almost completely lost in their unbroken kiss.

 

He leaned forward enough to press his little mate’s back against the bark of the tree, an arm hooked under his legs, hands on Harry’s arse to hold him in place as they writhed against each other. His head felt fuzzy with the intensity of the moment, though he realised later that might have had something to do with the lack of air he was breathing.

 

Harry tipped his head back, gasping for breath, and exposed his slender neck in the process and Fenrir couldn’t help but nip at the skin teasingly with his teeth. As he pressed a kiss there he could feel how fast Harry’s pulse was beating and he couldn’t repress the urge to mark this perfect creature in his arms as his own, as stubborn and as headstrong as the little one was. With gentle nips, a little teasing of the skin and a small amount of suction, he could see the beautiful little mark forming.

 

For a terrible split second he thought he might have hurt Harry, from the cries that were coming from his throat, but it was clear that it was sounds of complete joy, want and need, and as he pulled back to see what expression was on Harry’s face he heard a little whine of disapproval.

 

 “You want more, little one?” he asked, his voice gruff and husky, practically radiating his desire.

 

 “Yes…” Harry said breathlessly, “yes, damn, fuck, yes, fuck, bollocks… gah,” he ranted leaning his head forward against Fenrir’s chest, “yes, but no…”

 

Fenrir chuckled. “Make up your mind, little one,” he said as he ground himself against his mate’s straining erection.

 

 “I want to…”

 

 “But…”

 

 “I’ve never… I’m a…”

 

Fenrir snorted, “I should hope so too, you’re fifteen!”

 

Harry flushed, biting his bottom lip nervously, his breathing still ragged, his erection throbbing for attention and he could feel that his mate's was the same, pressed against him. He never wanted this to stop, he didn’t want to ruin the moment, he wanted nothing more than to keep kissing his mate so that was exactly what he did. He pressed his lips against that of his Alpha and at once Fenrir reciprocated, more than content to continue, none of the passion or the intensity had been lost in Harry’s hesitation but Fenrir understood that he just wasn’t ready.  

 

The decision to go no further than rutting against each other like hormonal teenagers had done nothing to lessen either of their erections and, when they resumed kissing, Harry had gone right back to writhing against him. Fenrir certainly wasn’t complaining one bit.

 

The almost innocent frotting was kind of endearing in the Alpha’s mind, and Harry was making some beautiful sounds that were almost worth the experience in their own right. Their movements were erratic but wonderful as they pressed against each other, the stimulation fierce and powerful after having waited for so long to feel his little mate with him like this.

 

Harry had often wondered what the fuss was about, he had heard the, often ridiculous, tales that Clayton had told him about his exploits with girls and of course he had touched himself, but it all paled in significance by comparison to the myriad of sensations and feelings that threatened to overwhelm him in that moment. Feeling Fenrir’s tongue as it clashed deliciously with his own, his mate’s hands wandering over his body; being able to sink his fingers into the dark blonde hair and pull as he felt teeth nip at his neck. They both seemed lost in the sensations of each other.

 

And it was building, like a pressure that was growing inevitably, and neither of them could have stopped, not that they had even the slightest inclination to. Their hearts were beating rapidly as they kissed, groaning and thrusting, somehow finding enough rhythm to move together as their climaxes built.

 

Harry could feel his climax building inside of him, he had never felt anything as intense before, not even when he had brought himself to orgasm. This feeling was entirely unique to him and Fenrir; like all the declarations the Alpha had made, that they belonged together, suddenly made sense. He threw his head back, gasping for air as the tight coil in his belly wound tighter, he was ready to explode as the Alpha suckled at his ear lobe, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue.

 

“Now, Harry,” Fenrir whispered in his ear.

 

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the dominance, the rare use of his name or the gravelly tone, but his body obeyed without giving him a moment to fight it. He cried out as warmth spread in his boxers, a damp patch showing through the denim of his jeans. He was certain that he had never come so hard in his life as his body continued to shudder even as his orgasm began to fade.

 

He felt momentarily embarrassed that he had come in his trousers, like a schoolboy, before he realised that Fenrir had too. It was one thing for it to happen to him, but he definitely felt more than a little smug that he had made the Alpha come in his trousers like some teenager while barely touching him at all.

 

“Wow,” Harry gasped, nuzzling into his mate’s neck, trying to catch his breath again but struggling as his heart pounded violently against his chest.

 

His fingers were still clasped tightly in Fenrir’s hair and he never wanted to let go. The musky scent of man was surrounding him, the blatant odour of sex and the aftershocks of his orgasm, which were still sending tremors through his body, almost made Harry regret not taking it further than a brief, but wonderful, fumble against a tree.

 

“I can’t wait to come inside you, little one,” Fenrir growled seductively. He gave his mate’s ear a little nip, the skin, already sensitive from previous rather pleasant assaults and licked at the love bite on his neck; well and truly marked. Harry had been claimed as his and Fenrir’s wolf was currently puffed up with pride at having such a beautiful creature to call his own.

 

The Alpha’s words made Harry’s head swim and he found himself looking forward to when Fenrir made good on them. He thought of the eep-worthy package that was currently contained in the Alpha’s trousers and Harry swallowed, hard. The thought of it making his stomach twist and tingle. He wasn’t sure that it would even fit inside of him, in any part of him. However as he remained pinned between the hard body of the Alpha and the rough bark of the tree he found that, despite being a little apprehensive and slightly scared, a part of him wanted it.

 

Suddenly the moment between them was ruined as Harry leaned forward, wanting to claim a kiss from his mate. Fenrir tensed and Harry withdrew looking to him with concern as he was lowered to the ground.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as Fenrir ensured that he was on his own two feet and able to stand unaided before turning the teenager around, pushing up his jumper and letting out a low, hostile growl.

 

“I’ve hurt you again!” he snarled, furious with himself for getting so carried away and not realising before.

 

Harry twisted around at once, predicting the Alpha to go cold and distant with him again and knowing that it might well destroy him if he did, not after what they had shared. He wouldn’t have been able to handle it if Fenrir rejected him again.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Harry said, getting a firm grip on the Alpha’s arms to make sure he didn’t try to turn away or leave. “Don’t ruin this!”

 

“I already ruined it!” Fenrir snarled, furious at himself.

 

“No, you didn’t, Fen…” Harry tried to insist.

 

“How can you want to be with me when I keep hurting you?”

 

“Because you don’t,” Harry said pointedly.

 

Fenrir took a step away from him but Harry was still filled with determination and adrenaline from their argument turned frotting session and he wasn’t having any of it. The teenager took two steps forward and wrapped himself around the larger man as best as he could manage, holding him tightly. He wasn’t about to let go and allow the large man to walk away, not again, not after that.

 

 “We should get back,” Fenrir said, not entirely sure what to do with the young pup that had latched himself on to him.

 

 “No,” Harry said defiantly. “We’re not going anywhere!”

 

 “Little one…”

 

 “You think I’m going to let you go off in a sulk and ignore me for the rest of the day, only to assume I’m going to crawl back to you this evening?” Harry asked, maintain his hold on the Alpha. “Not happening,” he insisted stubbornly.

 

Fenrir sighed, he was certainly going to have his hands full with his little mate, but he wouldn’t alter that for the world. “I don’t want to hurt you, little one,” the Alpha said seriously.

 

 “And you don’t, even if I could have felt the cuts on my back do you think I would have cared?” Harry asked with a sly smile. “That was the best fucking orgasm I’ve ever had and granted I don’t have a lot of experience but I can safely say it was pretty damn awesome.”

 

Fenrir snorted in amusement, looking down at his mate with a mixture of shock and admiration. “It’s the reason I didn’t want you learning to fight,” the Alpha admitted.

 

“You didn’t want me to fight because you were going to give me the best orgasm of my life?” Harry asked, completely baffled by the Alpha’s train of thought.

 

Fenrir glared, “No, little one, I didn’t want you learning to fight because you can’t feel pain, you wouldn’t know when you were injured and needed to stop. Pain is a natural way our bodies tell us something isn’t right and you don’t have that.”

 

“I don’t need it, I’ve got you to look after me remember,” Harry said with a smile. “But I’ll still learn to fight, with you of course, as per your condition.”

 

“Come on, my sweet little one,” Fenrir said with a defeated sigh, realising that he wasn’t going to win any arguments with his mate right now. The Alpha scooped Harry up into his arms and began to carry him.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked without complaint, curling his arms around the Alpha’s neck and snuggling into him.

 

 “The stream,” Fenrir told him, “we both need to clean up a bit.” The thought sent a chill down Harry’s spine, the idea of the two of them in the stream together seemed extremely erotic to him. His cock twitched in interest as he played it over in his mind. “Keep that look on your face, little one, and we won’t be doing much in the way of cleaning up.”

 

Harry’s cheeks heated at being caught daydreaming about the Alpha naked, Fenrir just chuckled and placed a kiss upon the top of his mate’s head. Stubborn, argumentative, headstrong and a pain in the arse he might be but Fenrir wouldn’t change a single thing about his little mate.

 

FGHP

 

Romy watched, like the rest of the pack, as Harry was carried off by the Alpha. Somehow the boy just always knew which buttons to push and it was certainly amusing, at least when they weren’t properly arguing. But her mind was still on the promised training and her gaze turned back towards her adoptive father, who was smiling at her fondly.

 

 “Was it your idea?” Romy asked, as she made her way over to him.

 

 “I have no idea what you are talking about, young lady,” he said, but his smile told her everything she needed to know.

 

She loved how he protected her, even in the moments when she found it somewhat stifling. She had honestly been surprised that he had agreed for her to go to Hogwarts at all, even if it was on the Alpha’s request, but both of them would be a lot more comfortable once they knew she was fully able to fight back.

 

 “Thanks, Dad,” she whispered, leaning into his side.

 

 “No problem, kiddo,” he replied as he lay a large arm over her shoulders. “Just don’t go using these new skills as an excuse to find trouble,” he teased. Jenson knew his daughter well, and the one thing she wasn’t was a trouble seeker, unlike someone else he knew.

 

 “Dad,” she said, shaking her head at his ridiculousness, “who do you think I am? Clayton?”

 

 “Thank goodness, no,” he replied with a chuckle. “I have no idea how Damon has any hair left, I would have pulled all mine out long before now.”

 

Romy giggled, she was with her Dad on that one; she found both Harry and Clay so stupid sometimes, with all their pranks. Micha too, at least before that weird Harlan guy showed up.

 

 “I think Harry might be giving Clayton a run for his money though,” she said with amusement.

 

 “They do both have a talent for causing trouble,” Jenson said in agreement, placing an arm around his little girl and holding her close, glad that she wasn’t anything like the other two pups. “What you reading at the moment, kiddo?” Jenson asked, motioning to the large, brick like book in her hand.

 

“Oh… Lukas lent it to me, Theories of Tran Substantial Transfiguration. It’s great, I love it,” Romy said beaming; if there was anything that she loved to talk about then it was books and Jenson loved to listen to her too. Romy had always been quiet and reserved, so unlike the others in the pack, though after everything she had suffered through and survived it was no surprise.

 

Jenson may not have understood everything she said as she began to explain in graphic detail the ins and outs of each chapter of the book but he loved to hear the passion in her voice.

 

 “You’re going to love Hogwarts,” Jenson said and it was in those words that she knew why he had allowed her to go.

 

 “Did you go there, Dad?” she asked curiously. He never really talked about his childhood and she was curious.

 

 “No, I wish I had though,” he said with a smile. “I’ve heard enough about it. See if you can ask Lukas for a copy of Hogwarts: A History, it’ll tell you all about the school.”

 

 “Really? That’s a great idea,” she said, her eyes full of excitement as she glanced over at where Lukas was sitting talking quietly with her mother.

 

 “You can go ask him now, if you like?” he told her, amused and delighted by her enthusiasm.

 

How she had so much life in her after everything she had been through, he didn’t know, but he was glad for it. There was a light in her that shone brightly,; he had no idea where she found her strength but he praised whichever deity that listened to a werewolf like him, that she had it. He had no idea what he would have done without her.

 

 “Thanks, Dad,” she said, pulling on his arm to get him to lean down so that she could place a kiss on his cheek.

 

 “For you, kiddo, anytime,” he said with affection, as he watched her skip off towards Lukas who was still talking to Callie. It seemed to be about tea, wasn’t it always, as he was getting her to take a sip from his cup. Lukas it seemed wasn’t going to be satisfied until he had converted the entire pack off coffee and onto tea and then forced them all to learn to distinguish each brew by sight and smell.

 

Jenson watched the three of them fondly as they laughed together. Clayton was talking to his Dad, clearly eager to start learning to fight but none of them were sure if they should start without Harry and Fenrir being present, though no one knew how long they’d be gone. The only problem was Micha, the poor broken boy was curled up under a tree on the opposite side of the clearing to the rest of the pack.

 

Jenson had never been Micha’s biggest fan, not with how immature and childlike he had insisted on being, but worry grew in the pit of his stomach with the way he was now. Hatred towards Harlan for taking the life and fun from Micha bubbled just beneath his skin. He wouldn’t have anyone treating his pack brothers in that way.

 

The full moon was approaching in a few days. As humans they couldn’t do anything against this intrusive newcomer who was causing so much discontent amongst the pack but as wolves they would be able to challenge him, to fight him. The only problem was that the pups would be there and the way that Harry had been the previous two full moons he didn’t hold out much hope for them to be able to take him on; but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t try, their wolves wouldn’t be able to resist. Harlan had royally pissed them all off and he had hurt one of their pack brothers, they were going to tear him apart given half the chance.

 

FGHP

 

The day of the full moon and the pack and the clearing was charged with electricity almost, the magic filling the air with the anticipation of the coming night. Fenrir was confident that now Harry had been away from the potion for a full month that it might have improved things for them all. However it was not going to be an easy full moon, not with Harlan still with them and the rest of the pack baying for his blood.

 

It was now nearing the end of November and despite their wards and spells the nights were not getting any warmer. Full moons were always a problem in the winter as they shifted back to their human forms while they slept, leaving them naked and bare to the elements. Usually they would keep warm by all huddling together but he doubted that Harlan would be welcomed in the puppy pile, which meant that he and Micha would be left out in the cold.

 

The others hadn’t even seemed to consider this at all. Clayton, Romy and Harry were all overjoyed from their past few days where they had been taught the basics on how to defend themselves and fight off an attacker. They were currently practicing on each other, Harry and Clay getting rather into their play fight, which was highly supervised by the Alpha male, who watched on with heavy disapproval.

 

Lukas, as always before the full moon, had been carefully putting his books in his trunk so no overzealous wolf got their teeth into his precious literature. Jenson and Callie were spending the day enjoying some alone time before the coming moon while Damon helped the Alpha watch over the pups.

 

Fenrir was keeping a close eye on his mate and his energetic activities with the other pup, Damon too busy brooding into the fire to do his job of watching over them properly. The Alpha would have preferred to watch his mate himself but Damon was in no fit state to keep an eye on Micha and Harlan, who were becoming less and less like part of the pack with each passing day. Fenrir worried that they might just leave together, break off and form a new pack. It was the only way to go if you didn’t want to challenge the Alpha of your current pack.

 

The Alpha was surprised that they remained with the pack, though he was glad that he could still keep an eye on Micha. Fenrir felt rather protective of him. He remembered when the young wolf had been found, beaten and close to death and yet he had still been full of joy and happiness regardless. Soon after he had been accepted into the pack he had even taken Fenrir’s last name, his own pack not having had one. Micha had confessed to always feeling odd not having a surname so the Alpha had granted him permission to use his.

 

Fenrir was taken by surprise when his little mate came bounding up to him and threw his arms around him, standing on his tip-toes and kissing him. “Someone’s happy,” the Alpha commented, smiling at Harry who was grinning like a mad-man.

 

 “I am, I just beat Clay,” Harry said, beaming with pride. The Alpha didn’t have the heart to tell his mate that Clay had probably let him win. Harry was second only to Fenrir in the pack hierarchy and whether they were only play fighting, or not, Clay couldn’t be seen as attempting to take Harry’s position as the Alpha’s mate. “You still worried about Micha?” Harry asked, noting the concern on his mate's face.

 

Fenrir nodded, “Harlan’s left him on his own for once, I’m going to go and talk to him,” the Alpha said but as he moved off to go and do just that, Harry stopped him.

 

 “Can I go?” Harry asked, “I mean, no offense, but you’re a little scary and I don’t think that big, bad, scary Alpha is what Micha needs right now.”

 

Fenrir raised an amused eyebrow at this, looking at his little mate with something akin to amusement. “Big, bad, scary Alpha?” he questioned. It would never cease to amaze him how cheeky Harry was with his teasing and name calling. He was the only werewolf Fenrir had ever encountered to be so brazen, especially towards an Alpha.

 

 “Yep, you’re bloody terrifying on occasion and a little grumpy always,” Harry said cheekily. “So can I go?”

 

Taking hold of Harry by the waist and making the younger wolf yelp in surprise, he pulled him close to his large body, kissing him deeply. “Fine, you go and talk to him but I’m not grumpy,” Fenrir growled out.

 

 “Then tomorrow morning no coffee for you grumpy boots, and then we’ll see,” Harry said placing a soft kiss on the tip of Fenrir’s nose, an action that he hadn’t been expecting. He loved how soft and affectionate the pup could be towards him. It was part of what made their disagreements and arguments so worthwhile.

 

The Alpha gave his mate a light, fleeting slap across the arse as the teenager made his escape. Harry grinned to himself as he headed towards Micha, who was cowering at the base of the tree looking... well, frankly, he looked terrified. Thankfully, however, Harlan was nowhere in sight, wherever he had disappeared off too it didn’t appear to be anywhere close by. Not that Harry cared much, he was feeling elated after beating Clay in their fight and felt as if he could have taken on the world.

 

Without asking or, in fact, saying anything Harry flopped down next to Micha and smiled at him. The other wolf barely acknowledged that he was there at all, which wasn’t like him at all.

 

 “Where’s lover boy?” Harry asked him.

 

 “He told me to stay here and he left,” Micha mumbled softly, as if he were afraid to even speak too loudly.

 

 “Did he also tell you to whisper to everyone?” Harry asked in amusement, not realising just how close to the truth he was.

 

Micha shook his head, “I’m not meant to…”

 

 “Not meant to talk to people?” Harry asked, with a look of disgust on his face as he realised the truth. “Micha, that’s ridiculous, we’re your family! We love you.”

 

 “Harlan loves me,” Micha responded sounding pathetic but finally turning to look at Harry, a deep sadness in the gorgeous deep purple eyes, which Harry had always admired. He wasn’t sure exactly how someone came to have naturally purple eyes the shade of amethyst but there was no doubt that they were beautiful.

 

 “I’m sure he does,” Harry said, not wanting to even attempt to destroy the illusion that he had created for himself with Harlan. That would have to be done over time and only once Harlan was out of their lives. He watched as Micha’s eyes swept over him, lingering on his neck where the Alpha’s love bites still remained, a look of terror dawning on his face.

 

Micha was horrified at the sight of the marks that Harry was so proud of and showed off as best he could while still wearing enough layers to remain warm. Micha just couldn’t imagine the large, brutish Alpha male doing the things to Harry that Harlan did to him. He didn’t want to see the little pup hurt like that.

 

 “Don’t let him hurt you, Harry, please,” Micha pleaded with desperation. Tentatively, with a trembling hand, Micha reached up to lightly touch the love bites upon Harry’s skin. The teenager gave the other wolf a look of confusion as he reached up almost instinctively to see what he meant.

 

 “It didn’t hurt Micha, Fenrir would never hurt me,” Harry said, remembering all too clearly how he had reacted to the tiny nail marks on his waist and the cuts from the tree on his back.

 

Fenrir had spent the better part of an hour ensuring that they were clean and healing, washing every inch of him before he was satisfied. Despite their arousal and growing erections the Alpha had then proceeded to dress them both and made no sexual advancement at all. He had in fact, in Harry’s mind at least, been a perfect gentleman, which was not something that you’d think of often when looking at Fenrir Greyback.

 

 “He will,” Micha whispered. “It always hurts.”

 

 “Micha…” Harry said, his heart breaking at how tired and in pain his pack brother sounded, he just wanted to hold him and make the pain go away. “Is Harlan hurting you?”

 

 “You have to go, before he comes back,” Micha pleaded desperately. “Please, Harry, I’m fine.”

 

 “You aren’t fine, Micha, please let me help you!” Harry said, trying to reach out to Micha, to touch him but he scuttled back away from the young pup.

 

 “Don’t…” Micha pleaded with tears welling in his eyes. “Just leave, before he comes back… please.”

 

 “Okay,” Harry said defeated, knowing that there was nothing more that he could do. “I’ll go but we all love you, Micha, we want to help you, you just have to want us to.”

 

With those parting words Harry stood to leave, though it broke his heart to do it. He could see as plain as day just how hurt Micha was and he knew that Harlan was messing with his head. Harry just couldn’t believe that Micha, who had always been so strong willed and full of life and love, could believe that the monster controlling him actually cared for him.

 

 “What did he say?” Fenrir asked as Harry approached him, however the young pup had no words for his Alpha, instead he just cuddled into his chest, needing the comfort. Large arms wrapped around him and just held him, giving Harry everything that he needed.

 

 “It’s bad,” he murmured into his mate as he fought back the urge to cry for Micha. He hoped that he never ended up like that, Micha had lost himself completely and if anything, seeing him like that only made Harry more determined to remain true to himself.

 

FGHP

 

Micha watched with a sadness as Harry retreated back to the others, he hated being left on his own but Harlan had needed space. He was almost glad of the rest bite from his mate, he just wished that he could have gone over and joined the others but Harlan had made it perfectly clear that he was to remain where he was and not talk to anyone.

 

He saw how Fenrir held Harry, how passionately they kissed one another and Micha found that he was jealous. Harlan was never that intensely passionate with him. He couldn’t understand what he was doing wrong, he did everything that he was told and he never complained. Harry was rebellious and cheeky and rarely did as he was told, Micha just didn’t understand.

 

Curling up on to himself, so that he was small as possible, he waited for Harlan to return. Micha was determined that he would be better for his mate, stronger. He would make Harlan proud and get him to kiss him the way Fenrir kissed Harry. He could see how much the Alpha pair cared for one another in their looks of longing, all he saw was lust when he looked to Harlan, intense and powerful but it wasn’t what he craved.

 

FGHP

 

Darkness took over the clearing swiftly and steadily, the winter months meaning the night took hold earlier. The tone of excitement that normally filled the territory on the full moon was absent tonight, one of anxiety had settled throughout the clearing instead as the full moon approached. None of them knew what the outcome of the evening would be what with the strays still lurking around and Harlan in their midst.

 

Fenrir was keeping Harry very close to him, despite their lessons on how to fend off attackers the Alpha was taking no chances. He had already instructed his pack to stay close and not to venture too far out from the clearing. He didn’t want to risk putting them in unnecessary danger. As humans they had some element of control but as wolves their basic instincts took over, though they had some element of control it wasn’t nearly enough that if the pack was threatened they wouldn’t lose that control and just attack.

 

As dusk settled the pack began to prepare for the change. Fenrir took Harry in his arms and kissed him deeply, stopping the teenager from shedding his clothing. The two of them were stood apart from the others, the Alpha wanting to enjoy this moment. His large hands ran up Harry’s back, sliding beneath his jumper.

 

 “Fen…” Harry whispered, letting out a gasp of surprised at the sudden skin to skin contact.

 

 “Hush, little one,” the older wolf said, “let me take of care of you.” Harry nodded hesitantly as the Alpha pulled his jumper up and over his head. The cold night air rushed to greet him causing his nipples to stiffen and goose pimples to sprout across his hairless chest as he shivered.

 

The older man drew his mate in close to him, sharing his warmth. Harry slid his hands up the board chest of the Alpha, through the soft curls of blonde hair that covered the expanse of muscle. He hooked his fingers beneath the leather of the old coat, smiling at the fond memory of when it had been turned electric pink, before sliding it off the larger man’s shoulders. Harry had to stand on his tiptoes to manage the task before the article of clothing was discarded.

 

Individually they kicked off their shoes, the cold grass beneath their feet taking some getting used to. They barely even took a step back from one another, never losing the contact between them. They only had eyes for each other as the Alpha reached for the waistband of Harry’s jeans. He popped the button free and delighted in the sharp intake of breath from the teenager as the older of the two men slid his hands into the material to grasp at slim hips, pulling his mate into him. He relished in the erection that he could feel rubbing against him, his own growing as he inhaled his little mate’s delicious scent.

 

Leaning down he devoured Harry’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss, the hands of the Alpha pushing around and into his mate's jeans where they pushed the fabric out of the way to grasp at his firm behind, making the teen moan into the kiss they shared. Fenrir released Harry’s lips and kissed along his jaw as he pushed his little mate’s trousers down enough that they crumpled to the floor around his ankles. Harry bit at his bottom lip nervously, his stomach tying in knots. His hands were trembling as he reached for the waistband of the Alpha’s trousers with the aim of removing them. Harry found however that his fingers shook so much that it was too difficult to manage.

 

Fenrir quickly took Harry’s hands within his own, halting him, “Calm, little one,” he murmured, “take your time.”

 

Nodding, Harry took a deep breath trying to steady his hands and his nerves. The Alpha kept his hands over Harry’s smaller ones, and helped him slide the button free with a tiny popping sound. His little mate looked up and met his eyes with intensity and the Alpha was unable to resist the urge to push his hips forward, brushing his slightly freed erection against their join hands. He had expected many reactions but a nervous giggle was not exactly one of them and he raised an eyebrow in question as Harry blushed beautifully and tried to pull his hands away.

 

 “Don’t run from me, little one,” Fenrir said and if Harry didn’t know better he might have believed there was a undertone of pleading there, almost as if he might be scared but Harry knew that the Alpha couldn’t be, he was too strong for an emotion like that.

 

His reaction felt stupid given what they had done against the tree, but now there was so much exposed skin and they would be completely naked soon. But Fenrir would never do anything Harry didn’t want him to, and that thought gave him the courage to reach forward, towards his larger mate, and finish undoing his trousers.

 

His tongue darted out and licked at his lip before he could stop it and he knew, from the deep chuckle he heard, that the action had not been missed; but he kept himself focused on the task at hand. He felt so small in comparison as he slid his fingers under the fabric and slid the huge pair of jeans down over heavily muscled thighs.

 

But before Harry could have another ‘eep’ moment at the display before him, his lips were seized into a passionate kiss once more. Fenrir was proud of his little mate; he knew how innocent Harry was and he had seen first-hand how nervous the intimacy made him, and yet Harry had permitted them to undress each other.

 

He was sure that at any moment Harry was going to realise their state of undress and start hiding again, but what he didn’t expect was for Harry to step out of the clothes at his feet towards him. Fenrir groaned happily, into their kiss, as his slender mate pressed them together, skin to skin.

 

Harry’s heart was hammering out of control in his chest but he wanted to push his limits. He knew they didn’t have time before the change to do anything that he wouldn’t be comfortable with and that, in itself, was a comfort to him and gave him the courage to go further than they had before. Besides he didn’t exactly mind being pressed against the large, impressive body of the Alpha male and it covered himself from the rest of the pack too. He didn’t want anyone other than Fenrir to see him.

 

 “I’m scared,” Harry admitted, thinking of the coming change; he didn’t want to go through the same pain that he had experienced the last time. He could already feel the throbbing in his temples that marked the start of the transformation from human to wolf. It was almost time.

 

 “I’ll be with you,” Fenrir said, having every intention of not leaving his mate’s side, not even when they had completed the transition. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he too was scared; scared that Harry’s transformation would be as terrible as the previous one had been, that even without the potion causing problems, something would still be wrong.

 

Fenrir had confidence in his Beta, and in Jenson too, that they would ensure the safety of the rest of the pack and alert him if there were any problems. However he had to give his entire attention and focus to Harry, who might have been close to breaking down, considering how sharp and uneven his breathing was becoming as the seconds ticked by getting closer to the moment that they would change.

 

A tingling sensation shot up Harry’s spine taking him by surprise, he grasped firmly onto the large biceps of the Alpha wolf to steady himself, knowing that soon he would have to let go and fall to the ground. He didn’t want to have to let go, he didn’t want to go through this at all.

 

 “Breathe, little one,” Fenrir whispered softly, starving off his own change so he could help his mate through first, his own discomfort meaning very little to him. He just wanted to ensure that Harry was okay before he could let his body take its natural course and start the change.

 

Nodding, Harry followed the instruction, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down as panic raged through him. He had never known pain like this, though he had never known pain before coming to the pack. The potion that his Dad had given him had always prevented him from feeling any. The two of them fell to the cold earth together, still wrapped around each other. Fenrir wasn’t going to release his hold on his mate until he had no other option left.

 

The tingling sensation spread from his spine through his limbs, it hurt more than he remembered from his childhood but certainly less than what he remembered from the previous full moon. Apparently the potion had had more of an effect on him than he had realised. He hadn’t taken it in an entire month and he was beginning to find that without it the pain wasn’t that bad.

 

The tingling transformed into a slight burning sensation but it was nothing close to how he had felt before, which had almost been as if he had been being flayed alive. This was nowhere near as bad as that. The magic was bubbling beneath his skin and he knew that if he didn’t move away from Fenrir then he wouldn’t be able to shift his body accordingly in anticipation of the change. He needed physical space now to complete the transformation.

 

As Harry rolled away from him the Alpha wolf seemed satisfied that his little mate was going to be okay and allowed his own change to take over, forcing it through faster than was natural but he was already behind the others. Being the leader of the pack certainly had its advantages. Even as his body pulsed and shifted, his muscles tightening, stretching and knotting painfully he didn’t take his eyes off Harry. Black fur sprouted across the teenager’s naked body, covering him completely. He felt his entire body convulsing as his own light blonde fur erupted over him, completing the transformation.

 

Without giving himself even a moment to recover from the rushed change from human to wolf, Fenrir was on his paws and padding gently over to where Harry was curled on the floor, whimpering a little from the transformation. It was the first time, since Harry had accepted him as his mate, that they had been in their wolf forms and the Alpha felt a protective surge towards the younger werewolf, bowing down his head to nudge gently at his mate, almost asking if he were okay.

 

Harry lifted his head up and licked affectionately at his Alpha’s muzzle, nuzzling into him to show him that he was alright, though he didn’t attempt to get up. Fenrir nuzzled him right back, pleased to see his little mate so alert and pain free, even if he wasn’t on his feet or showing any inclination to get up from the ground.

 

A dark brown furred wolf, with even darker brown eyes that they both easily recognised as Clayton, approached them before any of the others. He butted his nose against Harry’s shoulder to try and encourage him to his feet; Harry turned his head to glare at his best friend and was met with a gaze which he could read as easily as Clay’s human eyes.

 

Clayton could see that Harry was in less pain this month and so he was determined that he was finally going to get the full moon he had always dreamed of; he wanted to bound around and play with his best friend, and so he tried to tell Harry to get his lazy arse up, as best he could using his eyes and as many encouraging nudges as he could.

 

Harry, however, didn’t move, not even when the Alpha started to nudge him in encouragement from his other side. Fenrir, however, wasn’t going to have another month with them lying around; he wanted to run and to hunt with his pack. Now that it was clear that Harry was doing better, there was no reason to deny himself this and allow the others to have all the fun. He heaved himself up and moved around his little mate, determined to get him on his four paws too. Under Harry’s watchful gaze the Alpha nudged him on the bum to try to get him moving.

 

This just earned him a small, irritated growl as Harry stubbornly snuggled himself down onto the ground even more, resting his head between his two front paws and closing his eyes. Another, rougher bump to his hind quarters had Harry turning to glare at the Alpha wolf.

 

Clay tipped his head curiously, giving a soft whine of disappointment, as his friend turned back around to look up at him.It was the pleading and slightly disappointed expression in Clay’s eyes that got Harry to finally and reluctantly get up despite how tired and drained he felt.

 

His movements were stiff and he took great care as he stretched out his leg muscles which he had never really used much in wolf form before, previously having always been under the effects of the Wolfsbane potion and locked in his silver cage in the basement of their home.  He was still not completely pain free, and the others could clearly see that, but they were just pleased to see him push himself up on four paws, an achievement he hadn’t managed since arriving in the territory.

 

Clay was practically bouncing around him in circles with excitement, it was as if all his birthdays and Christmases had come early. He butted his head against the side of Harry’s and licked the side of his face affectionately; Harry snarled at the slightly weird gesture and glared at his friend but it was obvious that Clay was just excited.

 

 Harry snorted in amusement as Clayton began to chase his own tail to cheer Harry up, a gesture that certainly worked and helped to amuse the rest of the pack too. It was quite a sight to behold to see the large wolf charge aimlessly around in circles as he chased his rather fluffy tail.

 

Fenrir came back around to nuzzle against him again, pleased to see his little mate at least up and off the ground, though it took him to bury his nose against Harry’s belly and nudge him a few times before he would move at all. But move he did; he took a few tentative steps on shaky legs, almost like a pup taking his first ever steps into the world, watched by most of the pack.

 

The only wolves who weren’t enraptured by Harry’s progress in wolf form were Harlan and Micha; the two of them were across the clearing, where Harlan had wasted no time ensuring that Micha’s wolf submitted to him as completely as the submissive had in human form. Micha’s blond fur was stained red at his neck, where Harlan had bit down firmly to put a stop to the moment of resistance and rebellion that the transformation had inspired in Micha.

 

He let out a small whimper of discomfort from where he lay on the ground, but was quickly silenced by a warning snarled from his dominant mate, who towered over him. Harlan was no fool, he knew how dangerous the full moon would be for him now the pack so clearly wanted him gone; their wolves would leave them all with less control and Micha was his only line of defence should they decided they wanted to tear him limb from limb.

 

If Micha showed that he was willing to stand aside and allow him to be killed then Harlan wouldn’t stand a chance. He was a strong wolf but he wouldn’t be able to take on the entire pack solo if they decided to attack him. His best bet was to play nice and just tag along behind the rest of them, keeping his head down and more importantly keeping Micha in line.

 

Fenrir, from his place beside a still slightly shaky Harry, watched Harlan who had transformed into a brown furred wolf, though it was a lighter brown than Clay. He hadn’t seen the blood be spilt but he could smell it and he knew that it was Micha’s. It was a scent he had become familiar with after the younger wolf had arrived with them battered and bruised from a Deatheater attack. It also wasn’t something he appreciated smelling as there had been no need for any blood to be spilt, at least not yet.

 

Unhappy that even after warning Harlan very clearly that he was not to injure Micha again he had done just that, Fenrir padded over to them. He didn’t need to instruct the others to remain with Harry, most of them did anyway, knowing that would be what he wanted. Damon however fell into line beside the Alpha, which was his place as Beta.

 

As they drew closer it was clear to see that Micha’s blonde fur was matted with blood around the neck. Damon let out a low snarl at the sight and smell, clearly angered by it. Fenrir however shot him a warning look. As wolves they may not have been able to communicate with words but they understood each other without them easily enough. Damon knew that his Alpha meant for him not to interfere, at least not yet.

 

Micha looked nervously between his mate and his Alpha from where he cowered on the floor, his ears pinned back on his head. Harlan snarled at the approaching wolves in warning. He didn’t want to fight them, it was the last thing he wanted but he wasn’t about to lose his life here, certainly not for Micha’s sake, the submissive was still just a tool to get what he wanted, after all. He would rather kill Micha than die for him. If they attacked him that would be exactly what he would do, something that would hopefully give him the opportunity to get away with his life.

 

Noting that Harlan didn’t seem to want to fight, Fenrir and Damon began an attempt to usher Micha away from him but he wasn’t having any of it. The submissive wouldn’t be separated from his mate, he wouldn’t even be forced to stand. He stubbornly remained on the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible, not looking at any of them, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground.

 

Harlan growled warning at the Alpha and Beta wolves again, as he moved around and nudged Micha up onto his paws. The submissive obeyed, pressing himself into Harlan’s side as he did so, his eyes still lowered to the ground. They could try to hunt alone, but it would be unwise and so Harlan was going to have to play his part well if he wanted to eat.

 

The balance between letting Micha join in with the rest of the pack whilst also maintaining complete control of him could be tricky. Harlan, however, was pleased to see that Micha’s spirit was more broken than he dared hope. The young submissive leant into him and shied away from the others even when they encouraged him to join them.

 

He felt rather smug at just how much Micha was relying on him. He couldn’t have even suspected that he had done such a number on the boy but he was so pleased with himself at the sight of the cowering, pathetic creature who leaned into him now. It gave him a sadistic kick that he had done so much damage to the boy mentally, even if he couldn’t hurt him physically.

 

Fenrir snarled his disapproval; Micha was obeying his mate over his Alpha and Harlan was being as defiant about it as ever. At least they seemed to be willing to hunt with them, though the Alpha wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not yet.His instincts wanted to let Harlan starve, but he knew that would mean leaving Micha to starve with him and that was something he wouldn’t let happen.

 

He did however intend to make it very clear that Harlan was the omega of the pack, he would give the wolf no other standing, even if that did mean delegating Micha to the lowermost rung of the pack hierarchy as the omega’s mate. They would both eat, at least, but he would give Harlan no delusions of grandeur here.

 

Harry watched on as his Alpha and Damon confronted Harlan and Micha, scared of what it could mean. Taking a tentative step forward, a large rustic brown wolf bared his way towards his mate. Jenson gave Harry a very stern look and gave a shake of his head. He knew the Alpha wouldn’t want Harry to get involved in the confrontation.

 

Harry, however, wasn’t going to be content to sit and watch. The still human part of his brain could remember how scared Micha had been when they had spoken. Whatever was going on with Micha, Harry wanted to be there for him. Glaring at the larger wolf Harry made another move to step past but Jenson once against blocked his way.

 

The pup snarled at the older, larger wolf, raising his hackles and baring his teeth. In human form Harry had no clue just how high in the pack he was but his wolf was more than aware that he outranked Jenson, even if Harry himself didn’t understand what it all meant. He was second only to Fenrir and he wasn’t about to be told what he could and couldn’t do by a lower ranking pack member.

 

Jenson snarled right back, the challenge being issued. The larger wolf knew full well that he couldn’t hurt Harry, hell, even fighting him would ensure the Alpha’s wrath and there was no way he wanted to encourage Fenrir’s renowned temper but equally he wasn’t about to allow Harry to get in the middle of something that could potentially get him hurt.

 

Harry lunged, his teeth aimed at clamping around Jenson’s neck, or at least attempting to, the older wolf predicted the move and side stepped him, preventing the younger wolf from taking hold. Harry may not have been the best fighter but he was smart and he had used this to his advantage. He was aware that Jenson fought side by side with the Alpha and the Beta, he knew there was no possible way that he could have beaten Jenson in a full on fight, which was why he had had to use his initiative to get his own way.

 

His lunge had allowed him to get past the larger wolf with ease and without any need to fight him and now he loped off gently toward his mate feeling rather smug with his achievement. It took a moment for Jenson to realise what had just happened and give chase, by which point it was too late for him to stop the manipulative pup.

 

The sounds from the rest of the pack had Damon looking around curiously, while the Alpha snarled and snapped his teeth in warning at Harlan, trying to get the other werewolf to submit. Spotting Harry quickly heading in their direction, with Jenson on his tail, Damon prowled forward and blocked the smaller wolf’s path.

 

Harry, however, now he was moving, was not going to be stopped and barrelled right past the Beta and put himself between Micha and Fenrir. The Alpha was momentarily thrown by the appearance of his little mate, and he paused long enough to growl disapproval at the ashamed looking Damon and Jenson before he turned back to Harry.

 

Fenrir watched as his mate attempted to nuzzle into Micha, wanting to protect him, to help him. Harlan however was less than impressed with this, he wasn’t about to have all of his good work undone by Fenrir’s disobedient bitch. The Alpha growled threateningly at Harry, making his displeasure known, Harry however gave Fenrir a rather pointed look, not moving.

 

It took a lot of self-restraint for Harlan not to attack Harry; but he was aware enough of who the little wolf was to not go and sign his own death warrant by attacking him, as such a move would essentially be the end of him. He wasn’t averse to killing Micha however, it was would certainly show that he wasn’t a werewolf to be trifled with; however without Micha at his side he wouldn’t stand a chance and he didn’t like living with that knowledge. He didn’t like being dependant on anyone but it was the only thing keeping Micha alive right now.

 

The stalemate was broken, not by Harlan, who everyone had expected, but instead by Micha who was a little tired of everyone challenging and threatening his mate. He lashed out at Harry, snapping and snarling. Shocked and unprepared for this Harry turned just as Micha did and the mate to the Alpha twisted in just the wrong position to avoid the sharp jaws of his pack brother. Harry fell to the ground with a yelp, clearly terrified.

 

Everything happened in a blur after that, Fenrir wasted no time in jumping in the fray to defend his mate, the powerful jaws of the pack leader securing themselves around the throat of Micha, slamming him the ground. Harlan, reading the warning signs had leapt upon the Alpha wolf, knowing that if Micha was killed, accidentally or purposefully, then he wouldn’t stand a chance of surviving.

 

Damon’s temper, which he had been holding back for far too long snapped, and he went for Harlan, trying to separate him from brawl. Only Jenson seemed to retain his calm enough to pull the whimpering and trembling Harry away from the others.

 

It took only seconds but Fenrir was on top of the petrified Micha who was giving every indication of submission he could, whining pitifully at the pain that wracked his body. He had bleeding claw and bite marks on his shoulder and neck, and he was terrified that the Alpha would never forgive him for attacking Harry. Though it was likely that he would never forgive himself either. He knew how foolish it had been and now he feared it would mean his death.

 

Damon had Harlan pinned down and Jenson, having left Clay and Lukas to watch over Harry, had come over to join the others; helping Damon in ensuring that the unwelcome werewolf knew his place at the bottom of the pack. Harry didn’t exactly appreciate being rounded up and left with the other pack members but Clay wasn’t about to let him past and Lukas wasn’t about to be outsmarted by him.

 

It was a tense few minutes that seemed to stretch on; but as Fenrir seemed to regain enough rational thought to see that Harry was not badly hurt, and therefore that he could allow Micha to live, the frayed tempers of the other pack mates eased slightly as well.

 

Fenrir dragged Micha by the scruff of his neck over to Harry, where he dumped him down in a rather pathetic and defeated looking heap of blonde fur.The two submissive wolves bumped noses questioningly before seeming to reach some kind of silent understanding between them as they lay down side by side, Harry licking clean Micha’s wounds of blood. Harry couldn’t regret his decision to step in, he hated seeing his pack brother so beaten down. He knew he’d no doubt catch hell for it in the morning but right now he had Micha beside him and happy to be there.

 

Micha looked up cautiously at the Alpha, worried about what he might do with Harry tending to him with such compassion, but Fenrir simply lay down next to the pair of them protectively. He was still furious at Micha for the attack on Harry but he was glad to have him away from Harlan. He wasn’t about to let either of them out of his sight for the rest of the night that was for sure. So much for running and hunting with the rest of the pack this full moon.

 

A quick bark was enough for Damon and Jenson to know that the Alpha was done with them all, for now, and that Fenrir would be remaining with Micha and Harry while the others hunted. And so it was that the rest of the pack headed off into the woods, a rather cowed looking Harlan trailing after them.

 

FGHP

 

Tessie woke up with the usual residual ache from the transformation from the night before, she was curled up between Aiden and Dean, feeling warm but decidedly awkward given their nakedness. Though it wasn’t the first time that she had woken up in this state with her younger cousin; it was the others that bothered her. She looked around and saw she wasn’t the first awake like she had hoped; Gideon and Russ were already tending to the fire and Axlar was watching her with the usual manic gleam in his eyes.

 

She made quick work of slipping out from between the others, gasping at the harshness of the cold November air as it hit her naked body. It didn’t take her long to find her clothes and pull them on, relishing in the warmth they gave her but she was sickeningly aware of the multiple pairs of eyes watching her hungrily as she donned her clothing.

 

Jack was disgusting but it wasn’t likely that the stupid little omega bastard would try anything, it was definitely the bigger, more vicious, brutes that made her wish to be anywhere else than with the ragtag pack. She didn’t particularly like the idea of capturing the werewolves that the pack was after, but she hoped they were able to catch them soon; only then would she be able to go back to Jilly. Her little sister needed to be protected. She’d been sheltered for her entire nineteen years and didn’t know how cruel the world could be, especially to their kind.

 

Tessie found herself wondering what the full moon had been like for her little sister, trapped in a cell, in some dungeon like an animal. They were not meant to be caged away, they weren’t animals, they were werewolves. It was unlikely that Jilly had even been given access to the meat her wolf would have craved and that thought sickened her. They had to end this soon, if that meant putting up with the vulgar gazes of other werewolves then so be it. As long as they didn’t try anything she could put up with it for now, there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do to protect her last remaining family members.

 

FGHP

 

Yawning and stretching Harry was quite content to lie where he was for the remained of the day, snuggled in the warmth of the Alpha wolf’s embrace where he felt protected and safe. Every single one of the pack were stark naked from the previous night’s transformation and huddled around their Alpha pair for warmth.

 

Harry could feel a warm body curled around him from behind, an arm that didn’t belong to the Alpha flung across his waist. He knew without checking that it belonged to Micha, the memories of the previous night coming to him in fits and starts. He felt the other submissive wolf stir in his sleep, snuggling into the Alpha pair.

 

Damon had positioned himself so that his head rested upon Micha’s thigh, Clayton just being small enough to curl between his Dad and Harry’s legs. Jenson and Callie were cuddled together on the other side of Fenrir, Romy between her parents and the Alpha. Lukas was dozing, using Fenrir’s calf as a pillow and none of them seemed to care that Harlan, so far the only one awake, had snuck off into the woods.

 

It was the best feeling to wake up surrounded by family, though slightly awkward seeing as they were all stark naked. Harry knew better than to disentangle himself from the group to wash and dress. He was already going to be in enough trouble with Fenrir for what he had done last night, he didn’t want to be in trouble for disappearing too. He knew how much the Alpha liked waking up with him in his arms and hoped that by remaining there he would be somewhat forgive for his actions.

 

Though desperate for a pee and a wash Harry decided to make the process a little quicker. The night after the full moon they were all usually exhausted and slept a little longer than they would normally, however Harry wasn’t about to let that happen. A spark of an idea ignited in his brain, an idea that hopefully might get him off the hook a little for the previous night too, if he did it right. It took all his courage and a few hesitations before he began to place soft kisses upon his mate’s chest.

 

He trailed kisses across the soft blond curls of hair that covered the Alpha’s vast chest, and upon reaching a light pink, erect nipple, Harry took it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nub. He could feel Fenrir stirring beside him; the Alpha was not just waking from sleep but his nether regions were starting to take interest too. Harry idly brought his hand up to play with the other nipple, tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger gently.

 

Harry continued to kiss his mate’s upper torso; suckling and nipping at the solid mass of muscle that was the Alpha wolf, decidedly determined to mark his claim on Fenrir just as the Alpha had done to him, while absentmindedly playing with curls of chest hair and ghosting over hardened nipples.

 

 “Could you not have done this on any other morning when we didn’t have the whole pack curled up naked around us?” Fenrir grunted unhappily to his little mate without even opening his eyes.

 

 “Look who's a ray of sunshine in the morning without his coffee. You’re so cute when you’re all grumpy,” Harry said as he stopped his assault on the Alpha male’s chest to place a soft kiss to his lips.

 

Fenrir’s arms tightened around Harry and he deepened the kiss, thrusting his erection to rub against his mates, in the process dislodging Lukas from where he had been lying on Fenrir’s calf. The smaller werewolf’s muttered complaints beginning to rouse the rest of the pack.

 

 “Damn it,” the Alpha muttered causing Harry to giggle. Fenrir narrowed his golden eyes on his mate, leaning in close to him and whispering in his ear for only him to hear. “Giggle all you want, little one, don’t think you can start something and not finish it.”

 

Harry looked up at his mate, biting his bottom of his lip nervously, something that was becoming something of a bad habit for him. “You promise?” he whispered back, shocked at how upfront and blunt he was daring to be.

 

 “Oh I more than promise, little one,” Fenrir said as he spotted Micha cuddled up to his mate and he glowered at the other submissive.

 

 “Leave him, Fen, he’s not doing any harm,” Harry said practically reading the older man’s thoughts. The Alpha still didn’t look happy but he didn’t say anything further. He was far more preoccupied with his aching erection that was throbbing painfully for attention.

 

Completely unabashed, Fenrir stood up, not caring who saw him naked and completely unashamed of the fact that he was rock solid. In the process of getting to his feet, and then retrieving Harry from the pile of pack members that had huddled around him to sleep, he effectively managed to wake everyone up. Scooping Harry into his arms he delivered a soft kick to Damon who was blinking sleepily up at the Alpha pair.

 

Fenrir didn’t need to explain where he was going to his Beta, even half asleep it was fairly clear that the two naked males were off to seek some privacy away from the others. Damon nodded his head sleepily to show that he understood and then watched with disapproval as Fenrir carried off Harry into the wood.

 

 “You shouldn’t have done that, little one,” Fenrir said as he mused over the previous night’s activities.

 

 “What? Marked you, turned you on…. you’re going to be need to elaborate sunshine,” Harry told him with a devious smirk, feeling rather pleased with himself over the new nickname and the bruising mark on the Alpha’s chest where he’d made his claim.

 

Fenrir glowered at Harry for the new nickname he had come up with. “I meant last night but I wasn’t aware you’d marked me,” Fenrir said with a frown.

 

 “Yep,” Harry said proudly, “right here.” He prodded Fenrir in the chest where he had left the love bite. “Fair’s fair, you marked me.”

 

 “You shouldn’t have done that either,” Fenrir told him sternly, “but I meant last night, with Micha and Harlan.”

 

 “Oh, that…” Harry said looking down; he had really hoped that he might have managed to distract his mate from that but apparently he wasn’t going to be that lucky this morning. “Before you get mad at me, can you at least put me down so I can go pee?” he asked, buying for time.

 

Fenrir seemed to realise that this was a diversionary tactic, much like the sexual advances had been, but he wasn’t going to let Harry get off that lightly. Letting Harry down so he could go and relieve his full bladder, Fenrir watched his little mate carefully, ensuring that he didn’t wander too far. When he was certain that Harry wasn’t about to make a run for it he looked down, inspecting his chest where his mate had prodded him, seeing that true to his word there was a love bite for all to see right in the centre of his chest.

 

 “Why shouldn’t I have marked you?”  Harry asked spotting Fenrir inspecting his chest upon returning from relieving himself. He was happy to distract the Alpha from the real issue he had from the previous night.

 

 “It’s a sign of dominance, little one, it looks like you’re challenging me,” Fenrir explained, looking up to see his mate approaching in all his glorious nudity.

 

 “Well I’m not, I wouldn’t want to be known as Alpha bossy boots,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the idea, he had no desire to ever be an Alpha, it was all too much work in his mind.

 

Fenrir snorted in amusement. “Good to know,” he said as he accepted Harry into his arms, not passing comments at the many cute and highly infuriating nicknames that Harry was coming out with for him.

 

 “I am a little bit in charge though,” Harry said with a cheeky smile.

 

 “How so?” Fenrir asked giving his little mate a curious look.

 

 “Because I can get you to let me do things you don’t want me to do,” Harry pointed out as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

 

 “Name one thing, little one,” Fenrir said, eager to hear how Harry had managed to get his own way against his will, sure that his little mate wouldn’t be able to think of anything.

 

 “I convinced you to let me learn to fight, that’s one thing” Harry said placing a kiss to his mate’s chest where the love bite was, having to stand on tip-toe to reach it.

 

 “Don’t make me change my mind on that,” Fenrir said with a growl of warning when he realised that even though he hadn’t agreed to that one he had compromised on it to make his life a little easier.

 

 “I convinced you to let me go to Hogwarts,” Harry said with another kiss to the love bite, as if it proved his point.

 

 “Harry…” Fenrir warned him, starting to lose his patience a little as Harry came up with a second example with seemingly no hassle or trouble remembering them.

 

 “We made the trip to Ingleton together,” Harry said, again placing another kiss the Alpha’s chest to again prove his point and by this time he was grinning with glee with the three suggestions, sure that he could come up with more if he needed to.

 

 “Alright, enough, little one,” Fenrir said, getting tired of Harry pointing out exactly how many things he had let slide when it came to the pup.

 

 “See, I AM a little bit in charge,” Harry said with smug satisfaction.

 

 “Don’t mistake my indulgence for weakness, little one,” Fenrir warned him, as he began to kiss the length of Harry’s jaw, nipping and sucking to reassert his claim on his younger mate and ensure that the others would have no doubt as to whom the Alpha of the pack was and it wasn’t Harry.

 

 “Never, my Alpha,” Harry said as he tilted his neck to allow the older man better access, “But I think you promised to finish what I started.”

 

 “So I did,” Fenrir growled deeply, happily making the most of the beautifully exposed neck in front of him; marking it with a love bite on the opposite side to the one from their previous exploits.

 

 “Fen…” Harry gasped out, his knees feeling a little weak as the Alpha teased at his vulnerable skin, but he needn’t have worried because a strong arm wrapped around him and took his full weight with ease. “No trees this time,” Harry managed to say between snatched breaths.

 

 “No trees,” Fenrir agreed, before pressing his lips against Harry’s as he lifted his little mate back up into his arms, Harry’s legs wrapping nimbly about his waist. It left Harry feeling entirely too exposed to the throbbing erection as it pressed against his arse causing his stomach to dissolve into a swarm of butterflies.

 

Swallowing his uncertainty and nerves, Harry kissed Fenrir back, knowing that the Alpha wouldn’t do anything that he wasn’t ready for. The skin to skin contact was a huge turn on and even the layer sweat and grime coating them did nothing to distract from their passionate embrace. The younger wolf tangled his fingers through the unkempt blonde hair of his Alpha, devouring him.

 

Fenrir’s hands roamed freely across Harry’s exposed back, caressing every inch of his little mate that was exposed to him, which was essentially all of him. Carefully falling to his knees, the Alpha wolf lay his mate down upon the ground, careful to avoid anything that could cause him harm or discomfort at all. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt him again.

 

On his back with his large mate towering over him, nestled between his thighs, Harry suddenly felt even more exposed and at his mercy than before; it was both very unsettling and highly arousing at the same time. “Fen…?” he questioned, still able to feel his mate’s length pressed between his legs.

 

 “Don’t be scared, little one,” the Alpha told him sternly, reaching down to rearrange himself such that his and Harry’s erections were pressed together, this time with no stupid fabric to get in the way.

 

Harry’s head rocked back as his mate’s fingers and large hands wrapped around both of their cocks at once, and stroked firmly. “Fuck,” he said a bit faintly.

 

 “Not today, little one,” Fenrir said with a chuckle, “soon but not today,” taking the moment and exposed neck to renew the first love bite he had ever given Harry, not wanting it to fade away.

 

Harry groaned as Fenrir pumped their erections, holding them firmly in one large hand, the younger wolf thrusting upwards, trying to gain more friction on his aching erection. The Alpha however had other ideas and slackened his grip. The teen groaned at the loss of contact, his fingers gripping Fenrir’s hair roughly as he rubbed his cock against that of his mates.

 

 “Touch me, little one,” Fenrir grunted softly as he captured Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss. “I want to feel you.”

 

Harry’s breath caught at those words, whispered so erotically into his ear amongst wonderfully glorious kisses. He was so close, his stomach churning as he struggled to control himself. He gave a slight nod of his head, having no clue what he was going and not wanting to do it wrong.

 

Tentatively, with a trembling hand Harry reached down between them. There was no way his hand would encompass both of their erections, he would be lucky if one hand would be enough to go around just Fenrir. However there was determination mixed in with his fear and his nerves as he took the Alpha’s eep-worthy erection in hand, feeling the heat of it pulsing in his palm.

 

 “Move,” Fenrir instructed Harry, feeling a little lost in the sensation of the small hand wrapped around him.

 

 “I… erm, I don’t know…” Harry tried to say, but between his nervousness and the movement of Fenrir’s hand, which was still on his erection, the words were difficult to find, his mind having gone completely blank.

 

However, it seemed that the Alpha understood well enough and a moment later Fenrir’s hand released his little mate’s length and wrapped around where Harry’s hand was on his. A few easy strokes later Harry got the idea and, though he was still unsure of himself, he kept going as the Alpha returned to touching or kissing every part of Harry he could reach. Lost in the sensation of Fenrir’s lips and tongue covering every inch of him he managed to just not think about what he was doing and let his natural instincts take over, doing to Fenrir what he would have done to himself, squeezing and tugging gently which elicited the most glorious ego boosting moans from the Alpha male that urged Harry to continue.  

 

When Fenrir took hold of his mate’s erection once more Harry was so close to reaching his climax that he knew he wouldn’t last very long. Pulling the Alpha wolf into a searing kiss which Harry moaned into, a sound Fenrir swallowed, returning the kiss with passion and enthusiasm. They thrust against each other, with Harry’s heels digging against Fenrir’s hips, desperately chasing their release, which they were edging ever closer to.It was with a scream, partly in alarm at the force with which his orgasm hit him, Harry came, his climax splattering between them; the feeling of Harry’s small body shuddering with pleasure under him was what tipped Fenrir over the edge, his even larger load mixing with Harry’s.

 

“It seems I interrupted a rather private moment,” Harlan said in a simpering voice that broke through the moment.

 

“Fuck off, Harlan!” Fenrir growled out with hostility; pulling Harry protectively up into his arms, his little mate’s head cradled against the Alpha’s rapidly beating heart as Harry still caught his breath, his body still trembling in the after effects of the orgasm.

 

“Oh don’t mind me, I’m just passing through,” Harlan said, almost conversationally, not even acknowledging the Alpha’s obvious fury.

 

 “I’ll pass you through a tree in a minute!” Fenrir growled warningly. “Fuck off!”

 

 “Of course, my Alpha,” the last words meant to be a show of respect but from him they rang with sarcasm.

 

Fenrir snarled threateningly at him, wanting to tear the little shit’s head off for interrupting them. Harlan was only so cocky because he knew that the Alpha would never put Harry down in the state they were in and could therefore do nothing. Fenrir was going to make sure he paid for it later though.

 

 “That guy is a fucking dick!” Harry said angrily as Harlan wandered off back towards the clearing.

 

 “Poor choice of words, little one, considering the state we’re in,” Fenrir pointed out and Harry giggled, wiggling against his mate while nuzzling into his neck.

 

 “I need a bath,” Harry complained, feeling the sticky residue from their orgasms between them. Agreeing with his little mate’s suggestion Fenrir got to his feet, Harry still in his arms, and took them both off towards the stream; trying not to think about Harlan.

 

The way Fenrir was feeling about the unwelcome omega wolf he was liable to skin the little fucker alive. He was on the verge of not caring what anyone else thought, including Micha. He just wanted to be rid of the little shit.

 

 “Did you not enjoy yourself?” Harry asked, frowning at the intense, angry look on his mates face.

 

 “What?” Fenrir asked, as Harry’s question pulled him from his thoughts.

 

 “You’ve gone into scary Alpha mode,” Harry said, his brow furrowed in concern and worry at the Alpha’s snappish tone, wondering what he had done wrong.

 

 “Never mind, little one,” Fenrir told him, placing a kiss on the top of his head, “I’m thinking of other things.”

 

“Well, allow me to put your mind back on me,” Harry said as he began to kiss every available patch of skin that he could reach on the Alpha.

 

As they headed for the stream Harry remained smug in the knowledge that he had successfully managed to distract Fenrir off the topic of the previous evening and not discuss what he had done in regards to Micha. It was nice to know just how much sway he had with the Alpha of their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be with you on the 21st November. In the meantime why not make us very happy and leave a comment.


	17. Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we say explode... it might not be what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter wonderful readers and thank you so much for all the support and feedback. You really are amazing!!

Fragmented Soul

 

Chapter Seventeen - Explode

 

Remus was bored. One thing that he and Sirius definitely agreed on was that being stuck in Grimmauld Place was very boring; it was a wonder that Sirius had managed it for so long. Remus was sure that there was something here keeping Sirius amused somehow. The man was like a small child, in constant need of entertainment and attention.

 

He was wandering around absentmindedly exploring the house, which was a maze of dirty, dark, dusty rooms, most of which hadn’t been used in decades if not far longer. The house itself had been in the Black family longer than the werewolf cared to think about and Sirius, it’s most recent owner, had let it fall into disrepair through hatred of it and everything that it stood for. If his ancestors could see the state of the place now they would have been ashamed and horrified.  

 

The particular room he had come across was some kind of drawing room. It had high ceilings and the horrible olive green walls were lined with filthy tapestries; there were several large half rotten sofas, numerous glass fronted cabinets and a couple of bookcases, but little else in the way of furniture. He didn’t even want to think about what was living in the dark green curtains to make them writhe about the way they were.

 

He ran a finger along a few of the book spines, clearing off the dust to read their titles; most of them were about blood purity or were family genealogies, a few were collections of spells and a couple looked to be wizarding stories, but certainly nothing he had any intention of reading. He was glad that the dust on them implied that Sirius had little interest in them either. In fact the room itself looked as if he were the first person to enter it in several years judging by the amount of dust that coated every surface. Whatever Sirius was up to it wasn’t in this room.

 

He crouched down in front of one of the glass cabinets and spelled away the dust and cobwebs enough that he could see inside. From what he could make out it looked like an assortment of nick knacks; but the kind kept by the pompously rich and self-absorbed… like the Black family he thought condescendingly.

 

He could see numerous tarnished silver objects, like snuffboxes, a box that looked like it might have the Ministry seal on the front of it and a fair few of pieces of odd looking jewellery including pendants, necklaces, lockets, and rings; there were even several items he couldn’t even begin to identify. It was all likely cursed or dark, in one way or another, but Remus neither cared, nor was stupid, enough to actually open the door and find out.

 

With a sigh, he straighten back up and glared at the curtains as they shifted with another quick buzz of activity and headed back out the door; he supposed he had killed another half an hour or so, maybe he would just go back to bed. At least he knew he wouldn’t have to deal with Sirius while there, now that he had moved into one of the guest rooms. He just couldn’t sleep in the same bed as his lover right now. It really did not bode well for their relationship that they couldn’t even sleep in the same bedroom anymore.

 

FGHP

 

Since the full moon December had hit and with it a bought of extremely cold weather that not even the wards and enchantments could keep out altogether. The pack was forced to huddle around the fire and cuddle together just to keep warm. It had forced everyone, including Harlan, to become a lot more used to each other. Even though he was still highly disliked, and the only person to talk to him was Micha, the rest of the pack was slowly getting more accustomed to his presence. Not that any of them trusted or liked him though.

 

Fenrir had been discussing with Damon and Jenson how they were going to manage getting school supplies for all the pups; it was something that they would have to do soon. It meant a trip into London, for starters, and that wasn’t something Fenrir was comfortable with considering he wouldn’t be able to go with them.

 

He was a wanted man after all and it was safe to assume that he probably wouldn’t be able to just wander down Diagon Alley with several other werewolves in tow, plus a young boy who was wanted by Aurors without being arrested. They had all come to the conclusion, however reluctantly that Fenrir going with them just wasn’t a good idea, something that both Damon and Jenson had pointed out to the Alpha several times.

 

The Beta wolf had to remind Fenrir that he had taken care of, and watched over, Harry for over a decade before he had come into the pack and wasn’t about to let anything happen to him. Of course the Alpha wolf knew this, it didn’t need to be said that Damon considered Harry to be a son, just like Clayton.

 

Once Fenrir had come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t go with them to buy their school supplies, the decision had to be made about who did go with them. He wanted to ensure that the three pups were well protected should anything go wrong but with the strays still lurking around the territory they had to be careful.

 

If something happened to the pack members left behind then they needed to be able to protect themselves. Splitting their group in half was going to take a lot of consideration and planning before the final decisions were made. As much as his instincts told him to send the strongest fighters to protect his mate he knew it was impractical when the biggest threat to them was in, or at least close to, their territory.

 

It was while the three dominant men had been huddled together discussing this that Harry had taken the opportunity to motion Clay over to him. It wasn’t often that Harry was left without the overbearing presence of the Alpha hovering over him, protecting him, and seeing as he was currently busy with something else that he didn’t want his mate to hear, Harry was going to take full advantage.

 

He wanted to do something that would cheer up Micha, who still wasn’t himself. Harlan had sunk his claws into him and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon it would seem. This was why Harry was desperate to make him laugh the way that he used to before Harlan had arrived and to achieve that he was going to need Clayton to help him.

 

The two teenage boys had already got to work picking on Harlan and to their surprise Lukas had even been willing to help them; it showed just how much people didn’t like the newcomer when the even tempered Lukas was happy to get involved in pranking him and take an active role in it too.

 

At lunch time everyone had looked on with suspicion and surprise as Lukas had taken both Micha and Harlan cups of tea, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence in itself seeing as Lukas was always handing out steaming mugs of tea but he had never given one to Harlan before. He gave an Imperial Ceylon to Micha and a regular builder’s brew to Harlan, having added a little extra kick to it, especially for him.

 

The new werewolf had looked very suspicious and, if it hadn’t been for the cold, then it was likely that he would have turned down the seemingly kind gesture; as it was, he took it and even managed to mumble his thanks. He wasn’t stupid enough to take it as a sign of them accepting him in though, he was still the omega wolf after all, it would take a lot more than a handful of weeks and an offered cup of tea for him to be accepted into the pack.

 

As the evening drew in and with it the colder chill that hung in the air that threatened snow, Harry and Clay watched on with glee as Harlan began to shift around uncomfortably where he was sat on the ground with Micha dozing beside him, the submissive's head in his lap. The two male pups were being watched by a rather suspicious Alpha as they looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably.

 

Not understanding what had the two pups in hysterical laughter Fenrir decided that he was more than a little bit concerned; the two of them had a rather interesting record of accomplishment when it came to causing trouble; Damon had told them all the stories of the two teenagers and their antics over the years. The Alpha quickly decided if anything was going to literally explode then he wanted to know about it before hand.

 

The Alpha manoeuvred his way from where he had been sat talking with Damon and placed himself beside Harry, pulling him on to his lap and giving him a rather suspicious look as he wrapped his arms protectively around his younger mate.

 

“What are the two of you up to?” Fenrir asked, glancing around the rest of the pack, expecting something to happen and not entirely sure what. With these two you could never be sure and it was foolish to ever underestimate what they had up their sleeves.

 

Harry and Clay exchanged looks of amusement before turning to their Alpha and feigning innocence. “No idea what you mean, my Alpha,” Clay said respectfully, having to bite his tongue to stop from laughing again.

 

“We’re just sitting here, minding our own business,” Harry said looking up at his mate sweetly with wide, innocent green eyes; Fenrir however wasn’t fooled by their well-rehearsed acts of virtue.

 

“I know you two better than that, whatever it is you’re planning you need to tell me,” the Alpha said, his tone serious. Damon had told him all about how the two of them had blown apart half the house using a muggle children’s chemistry set; he still couldn’t understand how they had managed such a thing.

 

He didn’t want anything like that happening here in their territory. Though he had to admit the makeover they had given Micha had been funny, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know what else the two of them were capable of; the pups were certainly resourceful that was for sure. He was beginning to doubt whether it had been wise to allow the two of them to reconcile their friendship.

 

As Fenrir had demanded this of the two pups, Harlan had jumped rather suddenly to his feet, startling Micha awake at the sudden loss of his pillow, and made a run towards the forest. Lukas shot Harry and Clay a knowing look and the two pups broke down into utter hysterics once more, unable to control themselves any longer. The Alpha just looked between the two of them in irritation, wondering what they could have done to Harlan, though he could admit that he was pleased at their chosen target.

 

“As long as nothing is going to explode I don’t care,” Fenrir said eyeing the two pups that were wiping tears of joy from their eyes. He found that he suddenly didn’t care as much what they had done; seeing Harry laughing like this, without any cares or worries made him want to smile too and just enjoy the moment.

 

Harry and Clay looked to each other, in an attempt to contain themselves at Fenrir’s wording, however they couldn’t, both of them on the verge of pissing themselves because they were laughing so hard. “Nothing is going to explode that’s going to bother you, Fen,” Harry said, leaning up and giving his mate a sweet kiss on the cheek as he attempted to stifle his laughter a little, Clay however was a lost cause.

 

Fenrir didn’t look at all comforted by this reply in the slightest. “So something is going to explode,” he said looking between Harry and Clay with suspicion again as they dissolved into more hysterical giggling, tears of joy running down Harry’s cheeks.

 

It was Lukas who finally took pity on the Alpha who could get no answers from either of the pups through their laughter and came over to where they were sitting, Fenrir looked about ready to explode himself as he became increasingly frustrated with the teenagers. Lukas sat himself down opposite the Alpha male and smiled at him somewhat apologetically.

 

“I feel as if I should explain why these two maniacs can’t stop giggling,” Lukas said, eyeing the two with heavy disapproval despite his own role in the prank. Harry and Clayton’s laughing had become so loud that they had drawn the attention of the whole pack who were all looking a little concerned about what they could have done to cause such manic laughter.

 

“Explain,” Fenrir demanded, his body tensed, expecting the worst.

 

“The evil genius’ that they are, the two of them decided they wanted to make Harlan somewhat uncomfortable,” Lukas explained, trying to be tactful as some rather vile sounds began to be issued from the forest in the direction that Harlan had run. It did nothing to stop the relentless laughter coming from the two teenage boys.

 

“Uncomfortable how?” Damon asked sceptically as he and Jenson came over to join the conversation, the others coming to join them too, all part from Micha who didn’t move; they were all keen to know what it was that was going on. 

“They put laxatives in the tea I gave him this afternoon,” Lukas said and it was finally too much for Harry and Clay who were laughing so hard they couldn’t breath as a groan and a vile squirt and splattering sound reverberated from deep within the forest.

 

"So when they said nothing would explode that I'd care about…” Fenrir paused, with realisation, midsentence to turn to frown at where Harlan had disappeared from the clearing. “That's disgusting," he finished before turning and yelling in the direction that Harlan had run. “YOU’D BETTER CLEAN THAT UP WHEN YOU’RE DONE!”

 

It wasn’t exactly that Fenrir objected to their chosen target, nor the prank if he was honest, the stupid bastard deserved all he got for everything he had done to Micha, but he hoped this didn’t make things worse. Harry and Clay had obviously gotten a good laugh from it, he was pleased to see, even Lukas seemed amused, though granted he was a lot more restrained with his reaction.

 

The Alpha glanced over at where Micha was still sat and noted that the young werewolf had shown no inclination to go help his suffering mate; if the revolting sounds still coming from the forest were anything to go by, Harlan was going to be suffering for a while. Fenrir hardly blamed Micha for that, but it was nice to know that even Micha’s loyalty to Harlan had its limits. Then the Alpha noticed something, it was half hidden and almost unnoticeable but Fenrir didn’t miss it when Micha smiled when Harlan let out a pitiful groan. They hadn’t lost him completely.

 

“He won’t be done for a while,” Clayton managed to choke out through his laughter. Clearly enjoying himself far too much, though no one had any sympathy for Harlan.

 

“Not with the amount we gave him,” Harry added, clutching at his side which had started to stitch with the amount of laughing he was doing.

 

Lukas frowned at the two of them, “You told me that was a regular dose of the stuff,” he said.

 

“For a dragon maybe,” Clay whispered to Harry which only spurred them on to laugh harder.

 

“Sorry, Lukas,” Harry said with a shrug trying not to piss himself from laughing at Clay’s whispered comment that Fenrir didn’t fail to catch. The Alpha had grimaced when he’d heard the dragon comment, though he couldn’t help but see the funny side of it.

 

“How much did you give him?” Fenrir asked dubiously.

 

“Three whole boxes!” they chorused with matching grins of delight, giving each other high fives to celebrate their success.

 

“The forest is going to be a mess when he’s through,” Damon said with a deep frown, seemingly caring more for the foliage than for Harlan, which wasn’t too far off the truth of how he was feeling. 

“Couldn’t he have gone downwind from us?” Harry asked, looking a bit nauseous; it seemed like they had overlooked the one small flaw in their rather devious plan.

 

“It stinks!” Lukas muttered as he pulled his jumper up to cover the lower half of his face to keep the rotten stench at bay, a few of the other pack members following suit to stop themselves retching on the smell.

 

“It’ll take days for the smell to clear!” Callie complained, she had copied Lukas in pulling her jumper up over her face though it looked as if her eyes were watering from the power of the stench lingering in the air.

 

“Clayton!” Romy yelled, pinching her nose. “This is gross.”

 

“Oh, way to win her over, most guys send flowers, you make her home stink of shit,” Harry teased his best friend with a grin from where he was snuggled on the Alpha’s lap, his hand over his nose and mouth.

 

“He’s never going to win me over,” Romy said as she covered her mouth and nose with one hand just as Harry had done in an attempt to keep the smell from invading her nostrils. What made it worse was that if you tried to breathe through your mouth instead you could almost taste it.

 

“Geeze, what has he been eating?” Jenson asked, though no one was sure they wanted to know the answer to that particular question.

 

“Least it’ll keep him away from Micha for the night, if not most of the day tomorrow as well by the sounds of it.” Damon said with amusement. This was probably the first prank his son had pulled that he actually approved of and he almost wished that he had thought of first. He would have loved the satisfaction of torturing Harlan in such innocent ways. Though he wasn’t averse to just punching him in the face.

 

FGHP

 

It had taken more than two days for the smell to clear from the clearing, just in time for them to celebrate Romy’s fourteenth birthday on December the tenth; Clay doubted Romy would have forgiven him if their home had stank, with the remnants of the laxative prank they’d pulled on Harlan, for her birthday.

 

Though, since then, Harry and Clay had made it their mission to make Micha laugh. Fenrir had shared with Harry and only Harry that he had seen a slight smile grace the other submissive wolf's face, at what they had done to Harlan, and it had spurred the two teenage boys on, knowing that they could still make him smile. Their antics over the last few days had included having the fire change colours every few minutes, they’d frustrated Damon by enchanting everything he touched to vanish until he let it go and then, much to the Alpha’s amusement had shaved off Harlan’s eyebrows while he slept.

 

The morning of Romy’s birthday, however, Harry and Clay had roused early, careful not to wake their sleeping pack had proceeded to cover the clearing in brightly coloured silly string, using a rather unique spell that the two pups had devised themselves. They enchanted fairy lights to twinkle all the way around the clearing because they knew that Romy really liked them, strung up so much purple bunting that it looked like the clearing had a purple roof. But it was her favourite colour and today they wanted to make her feel special.

 

They had enchanted the bunting to spell out ‘Happy Birthday Romy’ in bright gold lettering. They had transfigured whatever they could find into brightly coloured balloons, so many of them that the clearing was starting to look as if it were a giant ball pool. The two teens were getting so carried away with their decorations that they didn’t even notice that a couple of the pack were starting to wake.

 

Fenrir had been the first to rouse, filled with irritation that Harry was missing from his arms and then as he adjusted to being awake realised that he and the other pack members had been covered by what appeared to be brightly coloured wet string. Judging by the amount of balloons, streamers and bunting he knew exactly where his little mate was and knew that he, no doubt, had had help in the form of Clayton.

 

Damon was the next to wake up, the first words out of his mouth were to groan his son’s name as he saw the state of the clearing. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to blame anyone else, he knew better than to think that Clayton hadn’t had anything to do with this.

 

What worried the Alpha and the Beta wolf most though, was the smell of cooking. They trusted Harry to help Callie and Romy with food preparation but to allow him free reign had so far not been tested, it terrified them that not only was he cooking unsupervised but Clayton was helping him. Neither thought that allowing the two teenage boys to be wielding sharp implements near an open flame was a very good idea.

 

As Fenrir and Damon started dragging themselves up and out from under the hides and blankets, rousing the others in the process, they saw the two teenage boys, wands drawn, seemingly concentrating very hard on what they were doing. For reasons, beyond the Alpha’s comprehension, his mate had decided that the fire was going to be purple today and it flickered beautifully.

 

“What’s going on?” Romy asked sleepily as she sat up, blinking sleepily. Jenson was already up and awake next to her.

 

“I think Harry and Clayton have a birthday surprise for you,” he said to her with a smile on his face. The others were all getting up and looking around in utter astonishment, unable to comprehend how the two teenagers had managed to pull it off. Their home was unrecognizable.

 

Upon realising that everyone was waking up, not having realised before as they had been so busy focusing on getting the breakfast right, they abandoned their attempts at making perfectly shaped waffles and bounded over to the youngest pack member and hugged her.

 

“Happy Birthday!” the two of them said in unison.

 

“Clayton made you breakfast,” Harry told her with a smile.

 

Romy looked at the two of them dubiously, “So to celebrate my aging you’re going to try and kill me?” she asked.

 

“Hey! I resent that,” Clayton objected, an exaggerated sad expression on his face. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

“Anything you cook can be considered an assassination attempt,” she teased.

 

“I supervised him,” Harry reassured her, “we made your favourite; waffles!”

 

Romy smiled at them, “This is amazing, thank you,” she said as the two teenage boys dragged her over to where they had stacked a huge amount of oddly shaped waffles, which without access to a waffle iron they had had to use magic to shape them as they cooked, and even though they were recognizable to what they should be, none of them were perfect. However, to Romy, that only made it better.

 

“Look, I’ll be your taste tester,” Clayton told her enthusiastically, snatching one up and biting into it with gusto.

 

It seemed as though most of the pack were holding their breath, ready to jump in and help revive him at a moment’s notice, but Clay swallowed the waffle without issue. “See,” he declared, “it’s fine. Actually even tastes good, “he added, with mild surprise, to Harry.

 

Romy was still glancing around her, taking in everything they had done, the silly string that was up in the trees and covering the foliage and the ground, the balloons that covered the grass in the clearing making it near enough impossible to see the grass beneath their feet. She loved the bunting and the fairy lights that twinkled above her. She couldn’t believe that they had gone to so much trouble for her.

 

Taking both Harry and Clayton by surprise she almost jumped on them, throwing her arms around both of them at the same time and hugging them. She was so happy that she was almost crying. “Thank you so much,” she said.

 

“That’s not the best bit,” Harry said grinning at her, turning to give Clay a small nod. Looking confused she turned to where the two male pups were now pointing their wands, watching in amazement as an area of the ground seemed to bubble and shift. “It’s bouncy,” he told her with a grin, turning that area of grass purple so noone would stand on the bouncy bit by accident.

 

“It’ll last for the day, like everything else” Clayton told her, “We hope so anyway, we couldn’t really practise it before hand,” he explained.

 

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me!” She told them, grinning wider than she had in a long while.

 

“Will you three … at least eat something first,” Jenson tried to say as the three pups ran off towards the purple bouncy ground.

 

Fenrir was staring at the pile of waffles precariously as if they might come alive and attack him. Sure he had seen Clay eat one but they might have been friendlier to their creator than a stranger that they didn’t recognize so he was still pretty wary of them.

 

“Harlan, try one of these, make sure it won’t kill us,” Fenrir ordered, turning to the pack omega wolf.

 

“I’m not eating anything those two cooked! Not after the last time,” he hissed in distaste. He knew full well that it had been Harry and Clayton that had spiked his tea and he had spent the days since plotting their deaths, despite the Dark Lord wanting the bastard little submissive to control Greyback.

 

“Then you won’t eat,” Fenrir bit back.

 

“I’ll try them, my Alpha,” Micha said stepping forward and receiving a death glare from his mate as he did. Micha hesitated at this but having said it and taken a step forward he was now stuck with no way out of it.

 

He was visibly trembling as he picked up one of the waffles, he had not defied his mate like this before and it scared him what the consequences might be, but he knew openly defying the Alpha now, would probably be worse. He bit into it, chewed and swallowed, nodding to Fenrir when it seemed okay; Clay was right, it actually did taste pretty good and so he ate the rest quickly before returning to Harlan’s side.

 

Damon shrugged, that was good enough for him and his mood had been improved by seeing Micha speak up and act without Harlan’s permission. He picked up one of the waffles his son had made and bit into it, smiling with pride at Clayton’s achievement as he ate.

 

He looked over at the bouncy purple ground to see the three pups laughing and jumping; Romy had fallen over onto her bum, but Harry and Clay were bouncing around her, meaning she couldn’t get to her feet, which was apparently hilarious to all three of them. It didn’t help that she was laughing so hard that she was doubled over as the boys bounded around her.

 

It was heart-warming to see the pups actually acting like the children they were supposed to be for a change. It was so easy to forget with everything they had been through and how grown up they acted, most of the time, that they were still only fifteen and fourteen respectively. They still needed to laugh and have fun, it was part of the reason that the pranks had been allowed to continue with minimal fuss and telling off.

 

Micha looked longingly at the bouncy purple ground. He was twenty-five years old and still would have loved nothing more than to join the pups. However he knew that he wouldn’t be allowed, so he leaned into his mate, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“Micha, why don’t you go and join them,” Fenrir said, seeing how difficult it was for the other submissive to simply stand and watch. He knew that if Harlan hadn’t been around then he would no doubt have helped with the planning for Romy’s birthday celebrations as well as joining in with them.

 

Micha took a hesitant step forward to hear his mate growl venomously behind him, unhappy that they hadn’t asked for permission from him first before offering this to Micha. The submissive now turned to his dominant mate, pleading with him silently. Harlan realised that he couldn’t refuse Micha this without making his position in the pack worse and without Micha wanting a good reason why. He knew that if he said no, Micha would obey him, but it would not help the situation he was in.

 

With a look of fury in his eyes, Harlan gave a curt nod. Micha’s eyes were wide with surprise and happiness; he hadn’t even dared hope that Harlan might agree. He wasn’t going to give his mate a chance to change his mind though, so placing a kiss on Harlan’s cheek he rushed over to the pups and jumped at Clayton, sending them both tumbling, and this time it was Harry and Romy’s bouncing that made it difficult for them to get up.

 

With all the pups, and big kids at heart, bouncing like toddlers on the purple makeshift bouncy castle the others got on with their day to day chores. They were adamant that they were just too grown up for such things, despite several of them really wanting a turn regardless, but instead got on with tasks such as brewing teas and coffees to tempt them all out of their zombified states of sleep deprivation.

 

The amount of silly string and balloons made it rather difficult for them to do anything that they would usually do. However, none of them seemed to mind; they knew it would all fade after a few hours and, after the stresses and strains on them all, they knew that they ought to enjoy the festivities while they could. Tomorrow they would be going to Diagon Alley to retrieve the school supplies in preparation for the pups going to Hogwarts soon after the New Year.

 

Once Harry, Clayton and Romy were away from the clearing it would be too quiet and no doubt they would all be extra worried and anxious about what they were getting up to and, in all likelihood, whether the castle was still standing or not.

 

FGHP

 

It was frustrating how little progress he was making; Tom knew he was one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived and yet still he had not successfully found a solution to his aging problem. He refused to age like some common human, some mortal creature; death would never have him.

 

Of course, his Horcruxes would help see to that, but what good was living forever when you would become little more than a walking corpse in just a couple of centuries. He had to solve this problem now, so he could preserve his youth. He needed to find a way; he would find a way.

 

What he needed was access to experts and suppliers, he thought, leaning back in his chair. There were so many to choose from, so many that could help him but there just wasn’t room enough in the dungeons to store them all. That could potentially be a problem. As much as he loved residing in the grand residence its capacity for holding prisoners was poor.

 

He resisted a pleased smile as he scanned over the nervous expressions on his Deatheaters faces; he hadn’t really had anything to tell them when he had called them all to be here but he had summoned them anyway, simply because it amused him to watch them squirm. Now, however, he had something for them to do, something that would occupy their time and if they succeeded then he would have exactly what he needed and have no need to be keeping prisoners at all.

 

He already had a werewolf caged up in the dungeons, a pretty little thing and only nineteen years old. So much more attractive than Bellatrix, whose body disgusted him now it was so scarred and disfigured. However the young girl was a half breed, an animal, and, no matter how attractive she was, she was still beneath him; he needed a pureblood not some half-breed creature. Her cries and sobs during the full moon had pleased him however, they had been a great source of pleasure for him as he had taken what he needed from Bellatrix.

 

Now though, he had an idea to share, a mission to give to his most loyal of followers; he was the Dark Lord after all and why should he not simply take what he required or, better still, have people take it for him. He would send Lucius Malfoy, him and a select few of his other followers to help. They wouldn’t fail him because they knew what it would cost them if they did.

 

“You will seize Diagon Alley,” he stated after a long, heavy silence and those gathered around the table stared at him in surprise. Oh, he really did love it when they looked at him as if he was insane. They already had control of most of Hogsmeade, but it was perilously close to Hogwarts, and hence Dumbledore, for Tom’s liking. He wanted the London Street under his control.

 

“My Lord…”

 

“Do NOT presume to speak before I am finished,” Tom interrupted, his loud voice rebounding off the walls of the large dining room. Instantly the entire room stilled and no one else dared to say a word. Most of them didn’t even have the courage to take breath for fear of making noise. No one wanted to be on the end of one of the Dark Lord’s cruciatus curses.

 

“Lucius, you will take four others and go tomorrow,” Tom instructed, getting to his feet and almost gliding across the room. He leaned down and spoke in Lucius' ear, while keeping eye contact with Rodolphus across the table, who was trying oh so hard not to flinch. “You will need to discover how difficult it will be to claim it. I want to know who there is loyal to me and who might need some… persuading.” Tom’s words were silky and smooth as they rolled off his tongue. He watched Lucius nod his head in confirmation and understanding of his mission.

 

“I will take Rodolphus, Nott, McNair and…”

 

“Take Bellatrix,” Tom interrupted, sending a glare towards the witch. “She has been boring me as of late, perhaps the trip will do her good.”

 

“As you wish, my Lord,” Lucius said, remaining composed despite how close Tom was to him, his determination not to show fear winning out. He refused to show fear in his own home.

 

“Where is your beautiful wife this evening, Lucius?” Tom demanded, as he straightened up and headed back towards his chair at the head of the table. “She has once again failed to come when I have summoned my Deatheaters to me.” He gestured with a wave of his hand, at those gathered, as though this would help them observe Narcissa’s absence more clearly.

 

“Tending to our newborn son, my Lord,” Lucius said, with a bow of his head. “I assure you, she remains loyal.”

 

“Indeed,” Tom said slowly, his scepticism heavy in his voice. “I expect her here next time, with or without the child. If she is not… you shall pay for price for her disobedience,” he told the blond man sternly, as he sat himself back down into his seat.

 

Lucius muttered a hasty, “yes, my Lord,” as he nodded to show that he understood; his resentment for his wife’s failure to be here burning inside him. She could have left the unwanted brat with one of the house elves and been in attendance. Now he had a mission to fulfil, however, and he knew it was all her fault; her absence drew attention to him. He dreaded to think what would happen if he failed.

 

Though he did feel a little sorry for his sister-in-law; it was no secret that she and Riddle were involved. It hadn’t seemed to sink into her dense head that the man couldn’t love; she clung pitifully to his every word, simpering over him like she was some lovesick puppy. However, that was exactly how the Dark Lord treated her.

 

He didn’t exactly want to be lumbered with her tomorrow, she would be a distraction. She wasn’t exactly in her right mind; even less so since Voldemort had started to have his way with her; her insanity and unpredictability were getting out of control. The torture the Dark Lord inflicted upon her, had begun to twist and snake into her mind. she now seemed to see it as affection, admiration and even love.

 

She would be bitter about being sent out on assignment, even more so given Lord Voldemort’s words of condescension, and Lucius would have to rein her in, keep her in line; he was already certain that her presence would do nothing but complicate matters. That might have even been the Dark Lord’s intention. Lucius knew, though, that if he failed to control her then their scouting mission would not go well; and that was not something he could permit to happen.

 

FGHP

 

There had been a lot of debate about who to send to Diagon Alley with the pups. They couldn’t be sure how much of a hold Voldemort had on the place. However, equally, with the threat of the strays on their doorstep, it was extremely difficult to know who to send, and who should remain to protect the territory and those left behind.

 

There was no question that, however unhappy he was about it, Fenrir would have to remain in the territory. Given the choice he would never have let Harry out of his sight; the boy was a magnet for trouble and that never boded well. He just seemed to attract it; the Alpha very well believed that if Harry was left alone in a locked and empty room then trouble would still find him somehow.

 

There wasn’t any way around it though, he was a wanted man and strolling through Diagon Alley was ridiculously stupid, unless he wanted to get arrested. Then he wouldn’t be seeing his little mate, or in fact any of his pack, for a very long time. He had to swallow his pride and trust that Damon would take care of Harry, as he had done for over a decade before they had even come to the pack.

 

He could have demanded that Harry stay behind with him, of course, and that had been discussed because taking Harry and Clay anywhere together was bound to cause more trouble and hassle than it was worth; but they both needed to be fitted for robes, and so having any of the pups remain behind was also ruled out as an option.

 

Eventually it was agreed that Damon would be going, he after all had a lot more experience dealing with the two teenage boys, who had the amazing talent to wreak havoc wherever they went. Despite wanting to go and protect Romy, Jenson would stay behind; and he was doubly unhappy about this decision because Callie would be going to Diagon Alley along with the others.

 

Also, because Fenrir didn’t want to have to deal with Harlan while they were gone as well as worrying about the half of his pack that were wandering around London, he was sending Micha with them. Lukas and Harlan would remain behind in the clearing, with him and Jenson.

 

The Alpha was praying that he had made the right call with who to send and who to leave behind. He needed his mate protected; he wouldn’t have been able to cope with losing another mate. He hadn’t even greatly cared for the last one, not like he cared for Harry, and that had nearly broken him then. To lose Harry would destroy him. It really didn’t sit right with him that Harry was going off to wander around London without him.

 

The morning that they were due to leave, Fenrir had awoken with Harry in his arms, something that always seemed to determine his mood for the rest of the day. If Harry had snuck off before the Alpha had woken up then it was wise not to approach the Alpha until he had located his mischievous little mate and ingested several cups of coffee.

 

The Alpha, upon waking to find Harry still sleeping in his arms, had hastily begun kissing and nibbling at his neck. The previous love bites were fading and his wolf had the overwhelming urge to mark him again. Knowing that they would be separated for the day made this urge stronger. Beautiful groans met his ears as he suckled at the sensitive skin, he knew the instant that Harry was awake as his little mate tilted his head to the side to allow the Alpha better access.

 

“Well that sure beats an alarm clock,” Harry said still slightly groggy from sleep, as he thrust his hips forward so that their fabric bound erections could brush against each other.

 

Fenrir didn’t respond with words, instead a large hand grabbing at his mate's waist and pulling him closer so that they were pressed up against one another, grinding together. This elicited several loud moans from the younger wolf that made the Alpha chuckle.

 

“Give it a rest!” Clay groaned from a little way away from them. If he had dared he would have thrown something in their general direction to make them shut up; however considering it was his Alpha pair, he didn’t.

 

Harry laughed, he couldn’t help it. “I don’t think we have the approval of the rest of the pack, Fen,” Harry said.

 

“So,” Fenrir grunted.

 

“So, I’m not much of an exhibitionist,” Harry insisted as Fenrir attempted to lift Harry’s jumper so that their torsos could at least be skin to skin.

 

“A what?” the Alpha asked as he continued to nibble and suck at his little mate's neck, ignoring the rest of the pack around them, not caring that they were starting to wake up.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Honestly! Basically it means that I’m not getting naked or having an orgasm here in front of the rest of the pack.”

 

“Do you have to be so blunt about it?” Damon asked as he sat up and yawned, stretching out his arms and back.

 

“And loud!” Clay complained again with an agonising groan that his beauty sleep had been interrupted by the rutting Alpha pair.

 

“My Alpha asked me a question, it would have been disrespectful not to answer,” Harry said playfully, still nuzzling into Fenrir.

 

“Could you not answer quietly?” Clay grumbled.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, my Alpha,” Jenson said tentatively, “but perhaps it would be best left for a more private moment.”

 

He didn't really want Romy to be subjected to such noises or talk. In his eyes she was still an innocent little girl, she didn’t need to hear any of this, especially not after what those disgusting wolves had done to her. He wanted to maintain her innocence as long as possible and listening to the Alpha pair make out was not going to help that.

 

“Oh, leave them, dear, let them have some fun. The Alpha had to put up with us when we were first mated,” Callie interjected.

 

“Not exactly what I want to hear first thing in the morning, Sis, I’ve not even had a cup of tea yet” Damon muttered stuffing his fingers in his ears so he didn’t have to listen.

 

“Still not an exhibitionist!”Harry insisted, even as he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself letting out another groan as Fenrir sucked a little harder at the nape of his neck.

 

“I think I know a way to settle this,” Fenrir said rather suddenly, after detaching himself from Harry’s neck and standing up with the teenager still in his arms and stalking off toward the forest.

 

“We need to leave in an hour,” Damon shouted after them before they could get out of earshot.

 

“We’ll be back before that,” Fenrir shouted over his shoulder, ignoring Harry’s giggling and squirming, as he tried to get his mate to put him back on his own two feet.

 

“He never lasts for more than half an hour,” Harry added cheekily, causing an eruption of laughter from the rest of the pack.

 

“I’ll show you who can’t last more than half an hour, little one,” Fenrir growled, claiming his mate’s lips in a kiss.

 

“You promise?” Harry asked, with a grin and wide keen eyes; despite his nervousness about all things sexual, he was growing more confident, and definitely more enthusiastic, much to his mate’s delight.

 

“Oh I more than promise, little one,” Fenrir told him, his voice dropping to a deep growl. “I’m going to make sure there's no question that you are mine when you leave this territory,” he informed his little mate, who had now stopped trying to escape from his arms.

 

“Sounds like fun,” Harry said, biting his bottom lip, his heart beginning to race with the anticipation of what was to come. “Are you going to make sure that you claim me every full moon, when I come back from Hogwarts, too?” Harry asked trying to keep the hope for a positive answer from his voice.

 

 “You can count on it, little one, you’re mine!” Fenrir said as he decided that they were far enough away from the clearing and the big ears of his pack members. He set Harry down but didn’t let him move away from him, keeping their bodies pressed close together. “It’s going to be bad enough only seeing you once a month!”

 

 “You mean you’re going to hate only being able to get off once a month,” Harry said with a very amused grin, deliberately pressing himself tighter against the Alpha.

 

 “I can get off without you well enough, little one,” Fenrir said with slight amusement, happily teasing his little mate in a way he would never do in front of the others.

 

 “Charming, I’ll just go back to the others shall I, and you can get off without me now,” Harry said with a soft glare.

 

 “Don’t you dare,” Fenrir growled, possessively wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist when the submissive wolf had gone to pull away from him, now effectively pinning them together.

 

 “So you're going to miss me then,” Harry said triumphantly, smiling at his Alpha with glee.

 

 “Little one…” Fenrir growled; he was certain that it was clear as day, particularly to the smart young man like Harry, that he would miss his little mate.

 

 “Careful, Wolfie, you might make me believe you really care about me with all that affection you’re throwing about...”

 

Fenrir growled, and pressed his lips firmly against his little mate’s, silencing his ramblings. He was not a man of many words, and certainly not declarations of love and affection; if Harry wanted proof of how much he cared, he would just have to show him.

 

He ran his hand through the soft unruly black hair, deepening their kiss, he wanted to show his little one exactly how much he cared for him. He was going to leave no doubt in his mate’s mind how he felt and he was going to do it without saying a word, though he’d ensure that Harry was vocal enough.

 

He knew that they couldn’t go as far as he wanted to but that could wait, though he was determined that it would happen before Harry left for that damn school. For now, however, he was going to have to make do with the teasing foreplay that was maddeningly infuriating. However, he knew how innocent his mate was and he wouldn’t push him too far. He was just happy that Harry’s confidence in this area seemed to be growing as, without instruction, the teenager reached between them and started to caressing the Alpha’s erection through the fabric of his trousers.

 

Fenrir moaned into their kiss, as he lowered them both to the ground, his knees either side of Harry’s waist so that he was leaning over him. He broke their kiss and looked particularly smug as Harry whimpered a little, trying to pull the Alpha’s body down to meet his, using his grip on Fenrir’s trousers.

 

 “Don’t tease,” Harry pleaded, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at his lips. It was a sight that Fenrir found very hard to resist, but he tried so that he could take in the sight of the beautiful creature beneath him.

 

 “Don’t worry, little one,” Fenrir said, a predatory gleam in his eyes, “I’ll make sure you’re happy,”

 

 “Fen…” Harry groaned, popping the button on his mate’s trousers, thrusting his hips upwards trying to gain some friction on his aching cock.

 

 “Calm,” Fenrir said, taking his mate’s hands within his own as he made to delve inside the open trousers.

 

 “Fen…” Harry groaned again as the Alpha gave him a sly smile as he pinned the teen's arms above his head, leaning down to nuzzle into his mate’s neck.

 

He carefully shifted both of Harry’s wrists so they were held securely in one hand, trailing his other free hand down to free his little mate’s erection from his straining trousers. He wasn’t normally the kind of man to enjoy teasing, but it was completely worth it for the noises that Harry was making.

 

“I take it back,” Harry gasped out between pants, as Fenrir stroked him teasingly, “you could definitely… ahh… definitely make this… fuck, Fen… last more than half an hour.”

 

“Shall I prove it?” Fenrir asked, his voice gruff as he took Harry’s erection in hand. Slowly he began to stroke him, his thumb brushing over the sensitive tip that was already leaking precum. Groaning Harry thrust upwards, desperate for more contact, more friction, more anything.

 

“Please… Merlin… Fen,” Harry choked out as he writhed and wriggled, his hands firmly pinned above his head. The Alpha was definitely going to become a fan of teasing his little mate if this was the reaction that he was going to get when he did it.

 

“Now who can’t last more than half an hour,” Fenrir teased as he gripped his mate's cock a little more firmly.

 

“Fuck!”

 

The Alpha chuckled, he rather enjoyed how Harry seemed to resort to a series of profanities when turned on, but apparently Harry was done asking nicely. He manoeuvred his legs out from under Fenrir and wrapped them securely around the bigger man’s waist, hooking one over the other to give him better leverage. He tried using them to pull the Alpha wolf down, but when that failed just lifted himself up instead, brushing their erections together. Fenrir moaned at the sudden and quite unexpected feeling of their groins pressed together, his own cock twitching with arousal at the victorious expression on Harry’s face.

 

“No more teasing,” Harry said, somehow managing to brush their erections against each other, despite his awkward position.

 

“No more teasing, “Fenrir agreed, pushing them back down, grinding their hips together against the cold hard earth beneath them.

 

Releasing Harry’s wrists the teenager immediately wound his arms around the older man’s neck, fingers intertwining in his hair as he demanded to be kissed. The Alpha was more than happy to oblige, claiming his mate’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Harry felt as if he was about ready to explode, he wanted more than this, he needed it. He felt his stomach clench as a swarm of butterflies erupted there at this realisation. Caught up in the passion and intensity of the moment he wanted to take their rutting to the next stage, he wanted to give himself entirely to his Alpha. Breaking their kiss Harry ensured that he was staring deeply into the eyes of the Alpha, emerald eyes meeting the golden gaze of the other wolf so that he would know that he meant every word.

 

“Fen…” he pleaded, his voice desperate, “Fuck me,” he said and Fenrir startled at these words, not knowing what to think or say when his perfect little mate was offering himself so freely to him. He knew that he couldn’t, not here, not now. Time was limited and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt the little one; he wanted to take his time and enjoy claiming his mate for the first time.

 

“Not today, little one,” Fenrir told him as he pushed his hips down so to cause some much needed friction between them, both on the edge of their orgasms.

 

“Please,” Harry begged, practically clinging to his mate for dear life, his breath coming in harsh gasps, his heart pounding in his chest and his whole body thrumming with need.

 

“Soon,” the Alpha promised, biting and kissing along Harry’s jaw to distract him, pressing their bodies against each other to give delicious friction. He could practically taste their climaxes; they were so close particularly given how little touching they had done.

 

Harry’s nimble body writhed beneath him as he bit and marked his mate’s neck and shoulders, shifting his body in time with Harry’s as the pressure built in his balls and in his belly. Little fingers tugged and pulled at his hair as Harry chased his own orgasm, screams of pleasure cried out between gasped breaths as they became lost in sensations.

 

Fenrir couldn’t hold on any longer but his pride wouldn’t let him come first, so reaching down between them he fondled Harry’s ready and heavy balls with care, his thumb brushing against the skin behind them and, as he felt and heard Harry tumble over the edge and release, he let himself go.

 

They came together, their orgasms claiming their bodies; it took all of the Alpha’s muscle to keep himself supported above his mate, not wanting to crush the smaller wolf and his arms trembled with the effort of it. His fingers ran through raven hair, gently caressing as Harry’s legs unwound themselves from his waist.

 

Both of their stomachs were covered with a pearly white substance, their release mixing together, leaving a sticky residue coating their skin as they attempted to regain their breath and neither wanting to move. Harry ensured that he kept his arms firmly around his mate’s neck, not wanting to let him go.

 

“Fen…” Harry said, his voice sounding hurt.

 

Fenrir snapped his gaze up to look at his mate, concerned that he might have hurt him or done something wrong. “What’s wrong, little one?” he asked with worry, sniffing and nuzzling at Harry's neck, attempting to seek out any possibly injury, something made harder by the grip Harry had around his neck.

 

“Why… I mean… you wouldn’t…why?” Harry asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh, little one, it’s not time, not yet, I want to be able to take my time with you," the Alpha explained, "I want to enjoy you.” Harry flushed scarlet at the Alpha’s words, biting his lip nervously and nodding his understanding. “Come, let’s get cleaned up,” Fenrir said, sweeping Harry up in his arms.

 

“FEN!” Harry yelped, having not expected the sudden movement, “I do have legs that work you know,” he pointed out grumpily.

 

“You can use them later,” the Alpha told him dismissively as he headed towards the stream.

 

“You’re not going to stop carrying me around are you?” Harry said a bit sulkily.

 

“No,” Fenrir responded bluntly. “If I had fucked you, you wouldn’t be able to use your legs.”

 

Harry snorted in amusement, “You think very highly of yourself, don’t you?”

 

Fenrir looked at Harry for a moment before he responded. “With good reason, little one,” he stated simply.

 

Harry shook his head; there really was no reasoning with the Alpha’s ego on this one, but he had to admit he was definitely a bit nervous that there might be some truth to his mate’s implications.

 

FGHP

 

Damon was never going to get bored, if Harry’s cheekiness was anything to go by. Never in all his years as a werewolf had he ever heard another wolf disrespect an Alpha as much as Harry dared to. To question his sexual prowess within hearing of the entire pack was unheard of, though hilariously funny. Admittedly he felt as though he should have expected as much from Harry; the boy was just something else.

 

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Clay, who was usually one of the last out of bed in the morning, was wide awake and drinking more coffee than Damon really approved of. His son had been excited about going to Diagon Alley since the pups had been told about the trip. Though he still didn’t think it wise for the naturally hyperactive Clayton to be drinking numerous cups of highly sugared black coffee.

 

“Should he be drinking that?” Jenson asked Damon, eyeing the eldest of the three pups with scepticism.

 

“You’re welcome to try and stop him,” Damon retorted as Clay helped himself to his third mug, not even bothering to spoon the sugar in this time, instead just tipping it directly from the packet.

 

Jenson frowned but knew that Damon was right, there would be no stopping him. Trying to pry the sugar and the caffeine from the boy would be futile and potentially dangerous. Thankfully at that moment the one person who could put an end to the madness appeared, as Romy swept in and snatched away the bag of sugar, with a snarled warning not to use it all.

 

Jenson tended to forget, or not think about, just how much power Romy had over Clayton who was absolutely besotted with his daughter. He was just glad that she was made of resilient stuff and hadn’t been swept of her feet by the boy's good looks and charm. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the two of them becoming an item.

 

 “Hey!” Clayton protested as Romy also took his mug away.

 

 “You’ve had enough, I’m cutting you off,” she told him sternly. “If I have to spend all day with you, in public, you are going to try to behave like a normal person, rather than yourself,” she warned him.

 

 “Normal is overrated, why be normal when you can be us?” he asked, puffing out his chest.

 

 “Seriously, Clayton?” she asked with her hands on her hips and giving him a highly disapproving look.

 

Damon and Jenson couldn’t help but be amused by the whole situation, even more so when Clay finally gave up his fight to get his coffee back and actually agreed to eat something. If they ever became a couple she was going to be good for him.

 

Clay smiled thankfully at his pack brother as Lukas sat down next to him and handed him a cup of tea; it wasn’t quite coffee but it was better than nothing. Lukas opened his book and went back to reading it, enjoying the peace while it lasted.

 

“Do you want to do the honour of getting Micha away from Harlan, or shall I?” Jenson asked Damon, with a nod in the direction of the two werewolves who were huddled together near the edge of the clearing.

 

“I have to put up with Harry and Clayton all day, you can have the honour,” Damon said, thinking that he probably had the raw end of the deal.

 

Jenson considered this for a moment, “I’m not sure which is worse, taking the pups out in public or separating the lovers over there.”

 

“When Harlan and Micha accidentally blow up a building they’ll be worse than Harry and Clay’s mischief making,” Damon said as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair with exasperation. It wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want to be the one to separate the love birds.

 

“Just please keep an eye on Romy today, I know the other two are a handful but I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything to happen to her,” Jenson said, keeping a watchful eye on his daughter even now, when he knew her to be perfectly safe as she bickered with her cousin.

 

“I’d never let anything happen to any of them,” Damon assured his pack brother. He understood Jenson’s concerns though; sometimes, with Harry and Clay’s madness and Romy’s quiet nature, the youngest of the pups could fade into the background. “Romy feels every bit as much my own child as Clay and Harry.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Jenson said, feeling better knowing that Damon would take extra care with her. His attention could once again be turned to the most pressing issue of Micha and Harlan. “Now, you ready to give me backup should I need it?” he asked, already knowing the Beta wolf would.

 

FGHP

 

It had taken a lot of persuading but finally Micha had accepted that he had been asked by the Alpha to accompany Damon, Callie and the pups to London to pick up their school supplies. Harlan had not been impressed with this at all; he was well aware that they were trying to separate them and he hadn’t even had time to inform Gideon about the outing, as he had been left completely in the dark on that until the last minute.

 

Despite Romy’s efforts to stabilise Clayton, and stop him drinking too much coffee and sugar, the oldest pup was still buzzing with a mixture of caffeine, sugar and excitement, which was only worsened when Fenrir and Harry returned to the clearing. He bounded excitedly up to his best friend wearing a huge grin and an excited gleam in his eyes.

 

“So did he last more than half an hour?” Clayton asked only to receive a clip round the ear from his father for the question, though Harry seemed to find it fairly amusing.

 

“Oh, he sure showed me,” Harry said with a cheeky grin. In response the Alpha came up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and kissed at his neck.

 

“I can always show you again, little one,” he growled into Harry’s ear.

 

“We so don’t have time,” Clayton groaned. “We have to go, right Dad?”

 

“Right,” Damon said as he watched the Alpha nuzzle into Harry, ensuring that his scent was all over his mate. Harry, of course, reciprocated the nuzzling until they were full on kissing.

 

 “I thought you said you weren’t an exhibitionist, Harry?” Clayton questioned, giving Romy a wink; she however just rolled her eyes and went to give her father a hug goodbye. Harry, without stopping his assault on Fenrir’s mouth, disentangled one hand from the Alpha’s hair to give Clay the finger.

 

 “Promise me you’ll do nothing dangerous or stupid,” Fenrir said insistently as he broke their kiss.

 

Harry gave him a pointed look. “Would I do that?” he asked innocently.

 

 “Yes!” Fenrir, Damon and Jenson chorused in unison.

 

 “Dangerous and stupid is our specialty though,” Clay told them, nudging Harry’s shoulder; which while it made his best friend laugh, had the slight problem of putting him within arm’s length of the Alpha.

 

Fenrir promptly took a firm grip on the back of the eldest pup’s neck and leaned down to snarl directly into his ear. “Not today it isn’t, Clayton. Understood?”

 

 “Yes, my Alpha,” he replied quickly, nodding his head as best he could with the Alpha still gripping him tightly, his agreement assuring that he was released. However, Clayton didn’t miss the subtle wink that Harry gave him, even though everyone else did.

 

 “Be careful,” Fenrir warned. It had escaped his notice that Harry hadn’t made the promise, in fact he had rather cleverly avoided it with the help of his best friend. Even Clayton had only said that he understood what the Alpha was saying, not that he would actually refrain from doing anything reckless and stupid.

 

They had one final kiss, which became somewhat more passionate than the Alpha had intended; he was surprised at Harry’s enthusiasm and if he had really thought about it then it might have seemed a little odd. However he was too overwhelmed with the passion behind their kiss.

 

He watched as, after he released his little mate, Harry wandered over to Damon, Clayton, Romy and Callie who accepted him into the group. “Take care of him,” Fenrir grunted and Damon nodded, the five of them heading over to the apparition point and vanished on the spot.

 

FGHP

 

Gideon had received a few more messages from Harlan, which contained mostly more details about the layout of their territory and the dynamics of Greyback’s pack. It seemed they trusted him less and less, despite having grown used to his presence, and Harlan was now very securely the omega wolf and being treated as such. Despite the low ranking, it was still a place in the pack and it was all thanks to him having sunk his claws into the pathetic submissive.

 

It was more the dynamics of his own pack that were of concern to Gideon at the moment though; the addition of Tessie seemed to have destabilised the little order they had. He had not had anyone be stupid enough to challenge him or Alxar as Alpha and Beta respectively, but there was undeniable tension and frustration as the men drooled over the pretty new addition.

 

He was half tempted just to claim the skinny bint himself just to put a stop to all the nonsense, arguing and showing off that kept happening. But that would have meant turning his back on them all for at least ten minutes, even if he rushed it, and honestly he didn’t trust them all not to slit each other’s throats or worse. Plus he didn’t imagine Aiden would take too kindly to the idea either. Not to mention, she was nowhere near worthy of the position of Alpha female.

 

As Beta, now that Gideon had passed her over, Axlar had the right to claim Tessie, or not, as he wanted. However, Gideon knew that Axlar’s idea of claiming meant that she wouldn’t survive the night; what with his odd fascination with the use of superglue and stabbing them as he fucked them. It would be a brutal death, one that several girls before her had experienced.

 

Aiden would likely be even less fond of the idea of his cousin dead, than of her being fucked by the Alpha, or anyone else for that matter; and honestly they needed the numbers that both Aiden and Tessie provided. Gideon suspected, however, that Axlar would have trouble seeing it that way and so it was for that reason he was now watching his Beta more closely than ever before.

 

However, when Dean and Russ started fighting and he was forced to break them up, he was distracted long enough that Axlar was able to vanish. Unfortunately, Tessie too was nowhere in sight. With the others all baying for blood and at each other’s throats he didn’t have the time, patience or the inclination to search them out or to attempt to stop whatever was about to happen. Yes, they needed numbers but Tessie was more trouble than she was worth at this point.

 

 “Well, well, looks like we finally have some time to get to know one another,” Axlar said, having crept up on Tessie who had gone to the stream to wash the dirt and grime from her clothes.

 

She spun around cross her arms over her exposed chest as the large werewolf prowled closer. She could hear in the distance the rest of the pack fighting; over what she didn’t know or care, all that mattered was that they would all be too busy to come to her aid; not that most of them would have bothered anyway.

 

 “What do you want, Axlar?” she asked snappishly, trying to make her voice as strong as possible, given how fucking terrified she was. She knew all too well what this… monster did to women; she had seen the newspaper cuttings and heard the stories.

 

 “I want you, of course,” Axlar said as if it were as plain as day. “The Alpha doesn’t want you, which makes you mine.”

 

 “I don’t belong to anyone!” She snapped, backing away from him as he took a step forward.

 

 “Not yet. You’ll be one of my girls soon, though,” he told her, as though bestowing a great honour upon her.

 

Tessie felt rather too exposed with nothing covering her upper body but her arms. Risking turning her back on the psycho she pulled on her still damp top to cover her breasts. However Axlar took the chance and closed the distance between them, his arms going around her.

 

She tensed at once. “Get off me,” she said, trying to sound strong but failing miserably as her voice cracked and whimpered.

 

 “There, there, sweet thing,” Axlar said as he drew out his blade pressing it to her throat as he inhaled her scent, licking a slow line up her neck relishing how her body trembled against his. “You’re going to enjoy this, they all end up enjoying it in the end. I can always hear it in their screams.”

 

She struggled against him; his arms, however, were stronger than her body and her movements only seemed to turn him on. She wanted to cry as she felt his erection pressing against her back. She knew that screaming would do no good, it would only turn him on more. No one was coming, no one was going to help her, not even her little cousin, the two of them were outnumbered. If she was going to survive this then she was going to have to survive it alone.

 

She didn’t stand a chance against him physically, so she would have to out think him; Tessie thought back, forced her mind away from the moment and tried to recall as much about the stories of Axlar’s kills as possible. There was something that they all had in common though; none of them had played along.

 

Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of what she was about to do, she reached back with her hand and grabbed his swollen erection, caressing it gently. To say that Axlar was surprised was an understatement, he hadn’t expected for her to be willing; he wasn’t even sure he wanted her willing, but he wasn’t done trying to pull screams from her throat yet.

 

 “You think you can play games, bitch?” he snarled into her ear, licking at her skin there.

 

 “I thought you wanted me?” she questioned, keeping her voice soft, letting it tremble so he might think her weak, might think her beaten.

 

 “I will take you, I will make you mine,” he told her, turning viciously in his arms to face him, letting her see his toothy grin.

 

 “I… I know…” she whimpered, not needing much focus to bring tears to her eyes. “Just, make it quick… please,” she begged.

 

 “Quick?” he let out a bark like laugh. “No, my pretty, we are going to take our time.”

 

She put on a pretence of struggling for a few seconds before letting herself become lose and as relaxed as she could manage in his arms. Letting him lay her down on the ground beneath him.

 

Axlar was curious, he didn’t usually take other werewolves and this girl was definitely different; he wasn’t sure if he liked this change of pace, but it was interesting, already the fire she had started off with was fading and she seemed to be just accepting her fate. He meant what he had said, he was going to take his time with her.

 

Tessie wanted to vomit; she wanted to scream and shout and kick and cry as she was lay down on the cold ground, with Axlar’s large and filthy body towering over her; his breath as rotten as his mind. She had to get the moment right; she would get one chance and if it failed then he would kill her, probably instantly, but at least even that would be better than what he had planned for her now.

 

She knew what came next; he would superglue her eyes open, wanting her to not miss a moment of what he had planned, but she had other ideas and as soon as he reached back around to get the bottle from his pocket she was able to shift her legs enough to bring them up hard against his groin.

 

Axlar yelled in a mixture of fury and pain, but before he could pin the little bitch to the ground securely she sat up and head-butted him hard, using his momentary dizziness to shove him off her enough to break free. His hands grabbed out at her, but his whole body was rebelling against him; his head was spinning and he had double vision. He could focus enough to know she was running, escaping. He was livid. He let the world know as he howled his fury into the sky, forcing himself to his feet and starting to run after her; letting the pain fuel him as he took up the chase.

 

 “Leave her,” came a sudden, sharp, barked order; Axlar forced himself to stop and turn. Axlar growled, turning to look over his shoulder at the fleeing girl, losing his temper at the fact she had managed to get the better of him. In one swift motion, before the Alpha could stop him, he gave a harsh yell and threw his blade at her.

 

Gideon snarled at the fact that his order had been ignored and that Axlar had ignored him. However he wasn’t sorry to see the blade sink into her shoulder. She wouldn’t last long out on her own, he was sure of that. It didn’t even cross his mind that she would find the other pack, he was that sure that she would die before getting far; that it wasn’t a concern for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make our day and leave a comment and let us know what you think. The next installment will be on the 26th November!
> 
> Please check out the Furry Bits (recently renamed as it was a little misleading as it isn't all Fluffy) it has vital scenes and snippets that are very relevant to Fragmented Soul. You can read it without the Furry Bits of course but you're missing out on back story and characters that matter, even if you can't see why yet.


	18. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack's trip to Diagon Alley

Chapter 18 – Diagon Alley

 

Damon, Micha, Callie and the three pups appeared in the Leaky Cauldron with a loud crack. Despite the rather intrusive sound in the small, quite pub no one so much as turned to look at them, all the patrons far too used to witches and wizards apparating in and out of the pub to get to Diagon Alley.

 

The place itself was dark and shabby, though the buzz of customers, who gave off the occasional laugh and joyous cry, gave it a welcoming and warm feel, despite its dingy and uncared for appearance. There were all sorts of witches, wizards and magical creatures gathered, wearing all sorts of wondrous things, some of which the pups just couldn’t wrap their heads around. The room they had arrived in was filled with a bar and numerous tables, most of which were occupied. A man, who stood behind the bar pouring out drinks, gave the new arrivals a quick glance over and seemed to decide that they were nothing to worry about, before going back to what he was doing, disregarding them as harmless.

 

Keeping a firm grip on the caffeine fuelled, hyperactive Clayton, Damon ushered his son and Harry through the pub, heading for the back door. Micha, Romy and Callie followed behind them as they headed past the wooden staircase, that lead up to the guest bedrooms, and out into the small court yard that led through to the magical street that they had come to visit. Micha, who was unofficially in charge of keeping an eye on Romy while the other two dealt with Harry and Clay, withdrew his wand and, with instruction from Damon, tapped just the right brick.

 

Micha and the pups all gasped in awe as the wall in front of them suddenly transformed into an archway, revealing a long, busy, cobbled street with a vast assortment of exciting shops and restaurants. Of course Harry had been here a couple of times before but never had his gaze been allowed to linger. Previous trips had been rushed and they had had to conceal who they were, his Dad never allowing him to explore.

 

There was so much to look at as the six of them stepped through the archway and onto the cobbles, the three pups gawping at everything there was to see. There were shops selling robes, telescopes, odd looking knick knacks that seemed to spin and others that giggled when you touched them. There were windows stocked with all sorts of potion ingredients; most Harry recognized but there were some that he didn’t. Romy was instantly drawn to the bookstore, keen to just get lost amongst the shelves upon shelves of dusty tomes. Callie knew that if they let her daughter loose in Flourish and Blotts then it was likely they wouldn’t see her for days; they might not be able to convince her to leave Diagon Alley at all.

 

Clayton’s eyes were predictably drawn to Gambol and Japes, a shop which appeared to sell a variety of tricks and practical jokes. Damon made the easy decision to avoid that particular store. The two teenage boys were resourceful enough with their pranks and jokes without adding accessories to them. He dreaded to think what they would be capable of with the assistance of a joke shop.

 

However, before they could go anywhere or buy anything they needed to pay a visit to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The imposing snow-white marble building loomed ahead of them. It was the only building on the street that Harry recognised. His Dad had brought him here before but he had always had to keep his head down and wear a number of heavy glamour and illusion charms that had affected not only how he was seen by passers-by but also how he saw everything around him.

 

This was the first time that he was seeing everything with a clear head and focused vision and he marvelled at it all. The bank towered over the other shops, a focal point on the magical shopping street. The six werewolves climbed the white stairs to reach the burnished set of bronze doors that were flanked by two surly looking goblins in uniforms of scarlet and gold.

 

Money had always been a problem for the pack. There were nine of them now, ten if you counted Harlan, and no one really did. Only three had any sort of long-term income. Lukas had his job as an Arithmancer and Jenson worked freelance fixing rare magical artefacts; both of them were known as the top in their chosen fields. The select few that knew of their particular condition just didn’t care enough about their affliction to let it affect their judgement on Lukas and Jenson as individuals because of the high level of skill they had in their professions.

 

Damon too had a steady income but not from employment. Thanks to his maternal grandparents he owned several properties that he rented out to both magical and non-magical folk alike. Between the three of them they managed to keep the pack afloat and anything they couldn’t afford they went further afield from their territory and stole but they liked to avoid this whenever it was possible to do so.

 

None of them could really hold down steady employment in any job that involved other people because of what they were. Ministry of Magic legislation and law was still strict on the movements of werewolves, though signing a register was not on the agenda just yet it had been hinted at several times. Even so they were still allowed very little in the way of freedom and it was law that lycanthropy had to be declared to an employer before working for them.

 

Harry wasn’t concerned however, he knew he had access to enough money to buy what he needed for the year at Hogwarts. He and his Dad shared a vault at the wizard bank; his name had been put on all of the appropriate documents very early on thanks to his father’s forward thinking. The vault held more than he would ever need in his lifetime, he was sure. All he needed to do to access it was produce his unique magical signature.

 

When it came time to visit their respective vaults Damon was rather reluctant to separate the group, however the goblins assigned to deal with their requirements were swiftly losing patience. So, sending Callie and Clayton to the Danes’ family vault and Micha and Romy to Jenson’s with the key required to get inside, Damon then went with Harry.

 

Severus had always been rather sensible with money, he had been good at his job and paid highly for the more selective and difficult potions he could brew. Using the money he had made some rather smart investments that were still paying off handsomely. It had ensured that the Snape/Prince fortune, although modest compared to some, had always been able to grow. He had also kept not only wizard currency there but muggle too, wanting to be prepared for any eventuality.

 

Severus had lived his life with Harry always knowing that they might have to go on the run at any given moment. He had been vigilant and ensured that they could go at a moment’s notice and have enough money to always be provided for, he would never have allowed Harry to go without anything he needed, not even for a single night.

 

FGHP

 

 “Mum can we go to the bookstore first, please, please, please,” Romy pleaded as the six of them met up just outside of the wizarding bank after their respective cart rides to and from the vaults, their pockets now laden down with gold, silver and bronze, ready to be spent. Harry had even snuck out some muggle money, knowing that he would need it later for what he had planned with Clay.

 

 “Ask your Uncle Damon, he’s in charge, sweetheart,” Callie said, smiling at her daughter’s pleading. Romy turned, giving Damon a wide eyed plea to allow her loose in Flourish and Blotts. She had never seen so many books in one place before, she was desperate to get her hands on them and just start reading, her thirst for knowledge unsalable.

 

Damon sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t get her out of there anytime soon if he said she could go. However, the bright, hopeful look on the young girl’s face wasn’t one that he liked to deny. He had always admired her love of reading and wanted to encourage it as much as possible but he had to be practical; they had to ensure they had everything they needed because he didn’t want to have to come back again.

 

 “I’ll do you a deal, kiddo, we get the robes and everything else we need first and after lunch you can go to the bookstore,” Damon said firmly, thinking that he’d rather not have to come back here tomorrow because they’d spent too long looking at books and the other stores had closed for the day in the meantime. It was something that seemed like a possibility the way the youngest pup was eyeing the bookstore.

 

Harry and Clay had already bounded down the white stone steps, jumping the last two and landing neatly on the cobbles, poking and prodding at each other, giggling like lunatics while the others were distracted with Romy’s pleading. Neither were looking where they were going and Harry, after being elbowed lightly in the ribs by Clay, barrelled into a large, black robed man who glared at the young teenager.

 

 “Oh,” Harry said in surprise looking up at the stern faced man, “I’m sorry,” he said politely.

 

The man he was looking at was tall and imposing with dark hair and light eyes, he appeared to be in a group of wizards that were all dressed in identical robes, the likes of which he had never seen before. The unknown man was also giving him a rather odd look now that the glare had faded; it was almost as if he might have recognised him, his eyes sweeping over his face, fixating on the lightning bolt scar upon his forehead.

 

 “Come on, Harry, let’s go,” Clayton said, glaring hatefully at the older wizard whom Harry had just bumped into as he flung his arm around his best friend, “we’ve got some shopping to do!”

 

 “Right,” Harry replied, feeling hugely uncomfortable under the gaze of the odd, black robed man. As Clay tried to practically dragged him off down the street, he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder at man he had collided with. It hadn’t been so much the man himself that had been weird, though Harry thought that he was a little odd, but it was more the way the man had reacted to him. It was creepy if he was honest.

 

 “Madame Malkin's first, I think. Clayton, do you think you’ll be able to hold still long enough for the witch to take your measurements?” Damon asked. Clayton was still buzzing from his overload of coffee just before they had left, practically rocking on the balls of his feet with the need to keep moving.

 

“I told him not to have so much coffee,” Romy informed her mother knowingly, as she watched her cousin with exasperation and disapproval.

 

“How much did he have exactly?” Callie asked, turning to her brother, a questioning look on her face.

 

“Lost count after the third cup,” Damon said with a sigh, wondering just how they were going to survive the day with Clayton so hyperactive on sugar and caffeine. “Not to mention the amount of sugar he put in them,” he added with a frown at his son. Clay just gave him a look that suggested complete innocence but no one was fool enough to believe that look, Harry sniggered his amusement, which only set Clay off laughing too.

 

“Perhaps we should leave the robes till later then,” Callie said, observing the two giggling boys, wondering why on earth no one had stopped Clayton ingesting so much coffee. He was an unstoppable force of pent up energy as it was without adding stimulants.

 

“Callie, you take Clay and get the telescopes and scales and such that are on their lists, we don’t all need to be there for that. Micha and I will take the other two to get their robes,” Damon said, keen to separate Clayton from the others until he was a little calmer.

 

He and Harry were already starting off their play fighting again and he was feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. Separating the two teenage boys was key to keeping his remaining shreds of sanity in tack and ensuring that they all got back to the territory and the Alpha in one piece.

 

“Dad…?” Clay asked, a hopeful undertone to his voice that instantly had Damon on edge.

 

“No,” Damon said at once without any form of hesitation.

 

“But you don’t even know…” Clay began, sounding a little indignant at being denied without even being able to formulate his request.

 

“But I know you, Clayton,” he pointed out sternly, sending a glare to his adoptive son.

 

“I was only going to ask if we could go to the joke shop,” Clay said sounding a little huffy and quite put out.

 

 “The Answer is still no, now go with your aunt and behave yourself. If she tells me you were misbehaving you’ll be in a whole world of trouble. Understand?” Damon asked, ensuring that he had Clayton’s full attention by getting and maintaining eye contact.

 

Callie might have been one of the weaker members of the group after spending most of her childhood being quite ill but she was not a woman to be messed with and Damon was certain that she would be able to handle her nephew without any hassle.

 

“Yes, Dad,” Clayton grumbled.

 

“We’ll see you at Madame Malkin’s in about an hour,” Callie said, putting an arm around Clay, who was now sulking a little. Damon nodded and ushered the other two pups and Micha away from his sister and son. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so they could just go home.

 

FGHP

 

Harry. He didn’t look like Harry, he looked like James, the spitting image of him in fact. Younger though, almost as if… no, it wasn’t possible, there was no way that it could be possible. They were all dead, he was sure of that fact, it had been widely reported. There was no chance that any of them could have lived, especially not the baby. But his name had been Harry… no, Rodolphus decided firmly, it was a coincidence. The boy that he had seen couldn’t have been Harry Potter. That boy was long dead, he hadn’t lived to see his second birthday.

 

It was seeing that scar that really bothered him though. The boy, Harry Potter or not, had clearly been touched by dark magic in his life. It wasn’t an everyday scar on his forehead, that was for sure. In his mind he ran over the night his Lord had fallen, it had been Halloween, he had gone to the Potter’s house to kill them. The papers had reported something different though, something about the Longbottom’s and he was sure that his wife had been responsible for their current level of insanity. Not even the Dark Lord would have had the patience to torture someone until they lost their mind, that was a talent that was reserved just for his darling wife.

 

There was one fact that stood out in his mind stronger than all the others floating around in his head and that was that the child’s body had never been found. Something just didn’t add up about it. Someone was lying, there were half-truths and lies all over the place he was sure.

 

He didn’t know if he should mention it to the others or not. To mention the possibility of Harry Potter being alive could potentially sign his death warrant; but if he kept quiet and then it was him, despite how unlikely that was, then he would more than likely beg for death before Voldemort was done with him.

 

Rodolphus had gone to school with James Potter, though he had been a couple of years ahead of him. He had known Lily, and Snape’s obsession with her; he had bullied the potions obsessed boy for being in love with a mudblood. It was ironic that Rodolphus had on several occasions thought about how beautiful Lily’s eyes were, though he would never admit it to anyone. She was dead though, so were James and their son. They had to be.

 

FGHP

 

Buying the robes had been easy enough, at least for Harry and Romy. Clayton was both larger and a lot more fidgety than the other two combined and had caused no end of trouble for the poor witch who was trying to take his measurements, much to the amusement of the younger two pups who weren’t helping matters by constantly giggling at him.

 

None of the older three werewolves could explain how Harry, who was quite calm and reserved when without his best friend, could suddenly become a little ball of rebellious energy whenever Clay was around. It was a remarkable change in an otherwise intelligent and reserved teenager. It was even more astounding that he was able to do something that so far Clay had failed at and drag Romy into their antics as well.

 

However, despite the pups mischievousness, between the six of them they had managed to get everything that they needed; everything, that is, apart from the books. Damon was dreading entering into the bookstore. It was probably the only time in his life where he was thinking that Romy might be worse than either Harry or Clayton and it was perhaps a small mercy that at least they didn't have Lukas with them too.

 

Damon had decided that they’d eat first before tackling Flourish and Blotts but he was so wrapped up in worrying about Romy and exactly how many books she would end up buying if they didn’t manage to rein her in that he hadn’t noticed the other two pups. They were lagging behind the rest of the group a little and whispering between themselves, planning and plotting their escape.

 

“Who's up for lunch?” Damon asked, looking around at the group who all nodded eagerly at this suggestion.

 

“Ice cream!” Clayton suggested rather loudly, eyeing up Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour with interest. Even from the street he could see that they had more flavours than he could ever dream off and he was dying to try several of them.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough sugar?” Romy asked her cousin teasingly and Clayton stuck out his tongue at her. Callie and Damon both rolled their eyes at their respective children’s behaviour. They were waiting for the day when Romy finally conceded defeat and admitted that she liked Clay. So far she had done a wonderful job of resisting his constant flirting and undeniable charm.

 

“We’re not eating ice cream for lunch and besides its December; it’s far too cold to be eating ice cream!” Damon pointed out with a tired sigh. He was starting to wish that Jenson had been the one chosen for this particular outing.

 

“Spoilsport,” Clayton said with a pout making Harry laugh. Harry was having a brilliant time, not that he didn’t love being in the territory and being around Fenrir but it felt freeing to be away from it all and away from his domineering mate. There was plenty to do day to day, not just chores and things that had to be done, but fun stuff too; however being out in the wizarding world was liberating for all of the pups.

 

“What about that place?” Micha asked, pointing to a cafe with brightly coloured umbrellas covering the tables outside. There weren’t many people occupying the outside seating area and, those that were, were using heating charms to protect themselves from the elements.

 

“As long as it serves ice cream,” Clay said, grinning, not having heeded his father's warning about it being December and therefore too cold to be eating the icy desert. Though Clayton never really heeded warnings about anything, when he got an idea in his head there was almost no stopping him.

 

“And chocolate brownies,” Harry piped up. He couldn’t think of anything better than a large, gooey chocolate brownie for lunch. He had missed them so much since coming to the territory; brownies weren’t exactly something you could easily make over a campfire.

 

“You’ll be having a proper meal first,” Damon said tirelessly to the two teenage boys that both seemed to be craving sugar as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, it was only lunch time and it was already starting to feel like a really long day. It was as he said this that a rather large group of shoppers started heading in their direction, moving too fast for Damon to do much about them. Harry saw this and saw their opportunity, something they had been waiting for all day.

 

Harry grabbed Clay by the hand, leaning close to him and whispering, “Ready?” Clay turned to him with a wild grin on his face and nodded to him eagerly. “When I say run, we run.”

 

The mass of giggling witches clearly on an all-female shopping expedition flocked around them, all of them laden down with bags and none of them really paying attention to where they were going, all too involved in their conversations and their gossiping. The six werewolves were enveloped; their senses overwhelmed by the inane chattering and over perfumed bodies as the large herd passed them by.

 

None of the adults heard Harry when he turned to Clay and said, “Run,” but by the time the crowd of witches had moved on the two teenage boys were gone and no sign of them could be seen.

 

They had taken their chance and, using the giggling mass of witches as cover, they had made their escape. The two of them had their own agenda for the day and were determined not to return from London without completing their mission. They were both well aware that they would be in trouble when they got back but it was going to be well worth it if they managed to get what they needed.

 

 “Damn witches,” Damon mumbled, looking around at the others before realising that they were missing two of the group, “… wait… where are…? FUCK!” Damon swore; he was going to ring their necks when he caught up with them.

 

 “Where are who…? Oh… bollocks!” Micha said, catching on fairly quickly without the need to turn around and check to see if Clayton and Harry were still there. Not even Callie and Romy looked hugely surprised that the two teenage boys had made a break for it.

 

 “Not again,” Romy sighed, unable to believe that with everything going on that Harry and Clayton hadn’t heeded the warnings to stay together and stay safe. She couldn’t understand those two or their motivations half the time.

 

 “Those boys need to be kept on a leash,” Callie said with a sigh of her own. She was highly disapproving of exactly how much those two were allowed to get away with. She had never been more appreciative of her own daughter’s restrain, especially when it came to the antics of the other pups in the pack.

 

 “Callie, take Romy to that cafe, don’t go anywhere, Micha and I will go and look for them. I swear those two are going to be the death of me,” Damon said with frustration, running a hand through his dark brown hair, trying to think where the two boys would have gone.

 

Watching him, Micha felt a little sorry for the Beta wolf; even he wasn’t brazen enough to directly defy orders and make a run for it, though he had to admit that he admired Harry and Clay a little for having the guts to do it. Shoving his hands into his jacket pocket to keep them warm his left hand came into contact with something he hadn’t expected. Inside his jacket pocket there was a crumpled scrap of paper that he was sure hadn’t been there an hour ago.

 

 “Umm… Damon, I think you should see this,” Micha said as he unfolded the paper and silently read the words that had been hastily scribbled there, unable to hold back a smile as he offered it over to the Beta.

 

 “What is it?” Damon asked, his tone irritable as Micha showed him the small scrap of paper that he had just found in his pocket.

 

_Don’t panic, be back soon. Harry and Clay._

 

 “Don’t panic? I’ll bloody give them not panicking,” Damon growled, finding himself becoming increasingly more furious with every passing moment. He had been considering foul play, kidnap, Aurors swooping in and snatching the pups right under their noses. Instead they were playing games and running off to do goodness knows what.

 

 “We should check the joke shop first,” Micha suggested. “They wanted to go in there.” He wanted to find them just as much as the others but at least he could see the funny side of the situation. Though he would feel a lot better when the two mischievous pups were back and it was confirmed that they were safe. He also wasn’t going to admit to finding the whole situation a little funny; he didn’t think that that would go down well with Damon.

 

 “Right, come on, because if Fenrir finds out I lost his mate he’s going to flay me alive,” Damon said with a grimace, not wanting to think too hard on what the Alpha would do to him if he couldn’t find Harry. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to return to the clearing at all until he found Harry and Clayton, not that he would want to; for all the trouble they gave him, he did love the boys.

 

 “He wouldn’t do that,” Callie said with slight amusement at her older brother, “that wouldn’t be painful enough,” she added, receiving a murderous glare from her brother who was struggling to see any amusement in the situation at all unlike the other three.

 

 “That would be hilarious, Sis, if it wasn’t true,” Damon snapped at her, feeling as if he wanted to smash his fist into something.

 

Other than the joke shop he had no clue where they might have disappeared off to and therefore no idea where to start looking. They could see Gambol and Japes from where they stood, if the pups were in there then it wouldn’t be long until they emerged but Damon had a horrible feeling that their disappearing act was for something a lot bigger than just a trip to a joke shop.

 

 “Look on the bright side,” Micha said. “They at least said they were coming back.”

 

 “Why is that a bright side?” Damon asked curiously, wondering why them saying they were going to be coming back, when they shouldn’t have been going anywhere to begin with was a bright side.

 

“Because with Harry you never know what’s going on inside his head,” Micha pointed out, no one needed reminding of the amount of times Harry had run off with no intention of coming back or the result that had caused the last time he had tried to run away from the pack.

 

 “I suppose you’re right, and at least they left a note so we knew they hadn’t been kidnapped, another plus,” Damon said with a sigh trying to calm himself. He would need a clear head if he was going to locate the two trouble makers.

 

 “And at least they’re together,” Callie pointed out, thinking that Harry was at least protected. Clay was never going to let anything happen to Harry, they all knew that. He was something like a little bodyguard combined with being his best friend. Damon however was not convinced that this was a good thing and gave his sister a pointed look.

 

 “Now that does NOT fill me with comfort” he said with a groan.

 

 “Clay won’t let anyone lay a finger on Harry,” Callie said, not understanding why Damon wasn’t comforted by the fact that they were together.

 

 “I’m more concerned with what they’ve got planned; if they’re together then you can be sure it isn’t anything good,” Damon said rubbing at the bridge of his nose with worry.

 

 “What’s the worst that can happen, seriously?” Micha asked.

 

 “Micha, when it comes to those two, it’s best not to ask that question,” Damon said. None of them had spent the last four years modifying memories, rebuilding walls and mending broken bones from Harry and Clay’s antics; they didn’t understand just how potentially dangerous the two pups could be when they combined their knowledge and trouble making abilities.

 

FGHP

 

Harry and Clay were exhilarated with their success at escaping from the group; when they had first been told about their trip to London for school supplies they’d immediately began to plan a way to slip away for a while. Clayton had wanted a new skateboard, he had left his old one in Ingleton and he missed it. Harry felt partly responsible for this and had decided that he was going to help his friend to get a new one whatever it took.

 

It had been touch and go whether or not they were going to get the chance for a while. Damon had been keeping an annoyingly close watch on the two of them all day. However, it had been a sign when the babble of witches had come at them and distracted the Beta wolf long enough for them to make a run for it. There would, of course, be hell to pay when they got back and it was doubtful they would get their ice cream and chocolate brownies but it would be worth it to get the skateboard. They had at least left a note this time.

 

 “Where are we going?” Clay asked sceptically as the two of them charged through the Leaky Cauldron, much to the annoyance of some of the patrons who glared at the passing teenagers. Harry was in the lead as he dragged Clay through the pub, heading for muggle London.

 

 “My Dad used to bring me here sometimes,” Harry explained, “We used to come here the muggle way. There is a shop close by that you are going to love!”

 

 “So where are we going?” Clay asked again impatiently, not having got the answer he wanted the first time he had asked the question.

 

 “Trust me, you’re going to love it!” Harry said, the two of them were still clutching their hands together.

 

Clay was determined that he wasn’t going to let Harry out of his sight. He was all up for a bit of rebellious fun but he wasn’t about to put Harry’s life at risk. Though, they were in muggle London now so he doubted anything bad would happen; at least, not until Damon caught up with them.

 

 “Oh… Merlin’s balls… this place is … wow,” Clay said in awe as the two of them came to a stop outside a shop called Slick Willies. It wasn’t a large shop but it was clearly dedicated to selling all things related to skateboards and skateboarding.

 

 “I knew you’d like it,” Harry said grinning from ear to ear. “You wanted a skateboard, so let’s get you a skateboard.”

 

Clayton suddenly looked rather abashed, “Um, Harry, I don’t have any muggle money.”

 

 “Lucky for you, I have plenty,” Harry said, pulling out the large wad of cash he had stuffed in his pocket while Damon hadn’t been looking as they had taken some galleons from the vault at Gringotts to buy his school supplies.

 

 “I can’t accept...”

 

 “Shut up, yes you can,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “It was my fault you lost your last one. Now, if you keep complaining I’m going to do something to you that will make what we did to Harlan look like child’s play,” he threatened.

 

 “I’m not saying a word,” Clayton said with a laugh. He didn’t want to end up pooping his guts out for the entire pack to hear. Though the memories of that happening to Harlan did still bring back a smile to his face, even if his recollections of the smell still made him feel a little nauseous.

 

Heading into the shop Harry checked his watch, they didn’t have long, the aim was not to be gone more than an hour, two at most. They didn’t want to give Damon a heart attack after all. They knew he and the others would no doubt be worried but after they bought the skateboard there was just one other thing Harry needed to get.

 

FGHP

 

Rodolphus couldn’t stop thinking about the boy he had seen that morning; it was driving him to distraction and Malfoy had noticed that his mind was elsewhere. There was no denying those eyes, the boy had her eyes.

 

He would have to say something to Lucius, he had to be sure, there were just too many coincidences for it not to be a possibility. The teenager's looks, the scar, those eyes, the name, not to mention the fact that a body had never been found. It all amounted to something that ought to have been impossible. He had put it off all day and now, even if he was punished for it later, he would have to say something.

 

 “Malfoy,” Rodolphus said, getting the attention of their group leader, “I think you need to see something.”

 

 “What is it Lestrange?” Lucius snapped irritably.

 

 “Do you remember the Potters?” he asked hesitantly, still half tempted to change his mind and keep his mouth shut on the matter.

 

Lucius glared at the other wizard, not in the mood for such ridiculously stupid questions. He didn’t see the point of mentioning them here or now, he swore that if there wasn’t a point to this he was going to crucio the man in the middle of Diagon Alley, consequences be damned. “Of course!” he snapped impatiently.

 

 “Their boy… Harry,” Rodolphus said, waiting for Lucius’ curt nod before going on. “He died, right?”

 

 “Why?” Lucius snapped at him, irritated by what felt like annoying and needless questions.

 

 “I think I just saw him!”

 

FGHP

 

It had been a little over an hour and Damon felt more than a little ill; there was still no sign of either Harry or Clay, despite having practically turned over every cobbled stone in Diagon Alley searching for them and he now had begun to wonder if they had wandered further afield. He hoped that was what had happened, because the only alternative his mind would supply was that someone had taken them.

 

He believed what their note had said, that they intended to return, but that didn’t ease his fears at all when he was terrified that they might not be able to. His initial worries had been about what Fenrir would say or do, but now he couldn’t bring himself to care, all he wanted was to find the two boys and know that they were safe. They were both his pups, he’d watched them grow up together, the thought that something might have happened to them while supposedly under his care… it wouldn’t matter what Fenrir did because nothing could be as bad as the guilt he was currently living with.

 

Even Callie and Micha, who had seen the funny side of the disappearing act to start with, had now lost all humour about the situation and Romy was close to tears. She had just thought it was another of their jokes, a funny game but they still weren’t back and everyone was starting to worry that something might have happened to them; she could see it written all over her uncle’s face.

 

She had never seen him this worried before. Damon was physically shaking he was so scared. Upon seeing his trembling hands, Micha had wrapped his arms around the Beta wolf and just held him. It had surprised the submissive when Damon had returned the embrace without question, inhaling his scent as he attempted to calm himself.

 

“We’ll find them,” Callie said softly, trying to reassure her brother but realistically she knew that if they had left Diagon Alley, which was the most likely scenario at this point, then they would have very little chance of finding them. Tracking them was beyond useless, there were too many scents woven through the densely populated wizarding street, their advanced senses were absolutely useless here.

 

It was frustrating that what they were couldn’t help them when they really needed it. They were werewolves, something that should have helped them in situations like this and in any other circumstances too but of course when it involved Clayton and Harry nothing could be that simple.

 

Damon couldn’t stand still, as he paced back and forward, despite Micha’s attempts to get him to stop and sit down; but the inactivity, the waiting, the doing nothing, was driving him mad. If they didn’t get back soon…

 

“We told you not to panic,” Clay’s voice said from behind him and in an instant Damon had spun around and pulled his son into his arms in a tight hug, relief washing over him at the sight of his son being back with him.

 

“Dad… air… need to breathe…” Clayton gasped as his father squeezed him, taking a deep breath of air as Damon finally released him. However, Damon only hesitated long enough to note that Harry was there with his son too, before he hit Clay over the top of the head with his hand.

 

 “What the HELL were you thinking?!” he demanded from his son, glaring at him fiercely.

 

“We left a note,” Harry answered with a shrug, clearly not understanding what all the fuss was about. Sure they had disappeared but they’d left a note and said that they would be back, he didn’t understand why they were so worried.

 

“A NOTE?!” Damon exclaimed, rounding on Harry. “And what if you had been hurt or kidnapped while you were… Where were you?! What the hell was so important you couldn’t have just asked to go?”

 

“We were really scared!” Romy said from her mum’s arms where she had been standing, scared out of her mind and close to tears. Now however that fear was long gone and it had been replaced with the urge to smack them both round the head.

 

“Sorry,” Harry and Clay muttered in unison, both pointedly avoiding the question that Damon had asked as well as avoiding looking directly at him.

 

“Where did you guys go to?” Micha questioned, he too wanted to lay into the pups and give them both a good clip round the ear; it didn’t bear thinking about what could have happened to them during their disappearing act.

 

“We were just around Diagon Alley,” Harry lied.

 

“Don’t you dare lie to us, Harry Prince!” Damon snarled, “We turned this place upside down looking for both of you!”

 

“We were in Diagon Alley the whole time,” Harry lied again, this time looking up to meet Damon’s eyes, he refused to waver in his lie. He and Clay had discussed it on the way back, this was their story and they were going to stick to it no matter what. “You must have just missed us when you were looking.”

 

“HOME NOW!” Damon raged, realising that there was no way he was going to be able to deal with the boys on his own, this was beyond his capabilities as a single parent. He was used to dealing with their trouble making as a team, either with Severus or with Fenrir backing him up. He was ill equipped to deal with both troublesome boys single handed. This was something that the Alpha would have to deal with.

 

“But our books…” Harry said, he had been rather looking forward to exploring the bookstore with Romy; the two of them were bound to find some interesting reading material in there.

 

“Callie, Micha and Romy will get them. Surely if you’ve been wandering around Diagon Alley, like you say, then you would have had plenty of time to look around Flourish and Blotts already,” Damon said, daring them to challenge him and admit that they were lying. He motioned to the others to go to the bookstore; he didn’t want to do it but they’d have to separate. Callie, Micha and Romy would finish the shopping while he took Harry and Clayton home to deal with their behaviour.

 

“Are you going to tell the Alpha about this?” Harry asked tentatively though he thought that he could pretty accurately guess the answer to this. Callie ushered Micha and Romy away, leading them to the bookstore before they could hear the answer that Damon gave.

 

“You can bet your life I am,” Damon said as he grabbed hold of the two boys by the scruff of their necks to start marching them towards the Leaky Cauldron only to be stopped mid-stride as four black-robed wizards, and a rather twitchy looking witch, blocked their path.

 

FGHP

 

Lucius was curious more than anything, about what Rodolphus had told him; finding Harry Potter would be an excellent way to restore himself in the Dark Lord’s favour. It seemed that either his fellow Deatheater was mistaken about what he had seen or the boy was being strangely elusive. They were almost done gathering the information they needed and so would be returning to the Manor soon, and Lucius thought that it would certainly be disappointing to return, having not located the boy. But it seemed that he wouldn’t have to worry about that.

 

“There, look,” Rodolphus said, suddenly, pointing towards where a fairly large brown haired man was telling off two teenage boys. “That’s him, I swear it is.”

 

Lucius surveyed the smaller of the two teenage boys with interest. He could clearly see why Rodolphus believed that this was Harry Potter. The Dark Lord had told his closest advisors what had happened the night he had attempted to kill the boy. Tom Riddle wanted the boy found and had asked for his followers to keep their eyes open for him so it was entirely possible that the teenager they saw before them was indeed Harry Potter.

 

There had been a list of wanted men released to the public a few years previously that had featured the boy’s name but no leads had turned up from that, at least none that had led to them finding anything. Now however it seemed that the boy who they had been searching for had almost fallen into their laps.

 

Whether it really was the boy, or not, it was still an opportunity not to be passed up. If it wasn’t him then there was no harm done but if it was and they failed to bring him in then the amount of pain they’d be in would make them beg for death before it came, plead for it, just to end the suffering.

 

 “We cannot be certain, but we should take him with us just to be sure,” Lucius said, as the man that had been shouting took hold of the two teenagers and began marching them towards the awaiting group of Deatheaters.

 

Without further instruction they manoeuvred themselves to block the path of the three males, forcing them to stop. Upon closer inspection Lucius could see the scar upon the teenager's forehead, exactly where Rodolphus had said it would be and could see the resemblance to James Potter that the boy had too. If this wasn’t the boy the Dark Lord wanted then he would eat his own wand.

 

 “Harry Potter,” Lucius drawled before eyeing the rest of the group the teenager was with as the other two males stood in front of him, protecting him.

 

 “Sorry, no one of that name here,” Harry said defiantly, glaring at the tall blond wizard who had spoken to him. He had heard the name before, it had been on his Hogwarts letter but there was no way he was going to let anyone take away the name he and his father had shared. He didn’t care who these people were, he would never be Potter, he was Harry Prince.

 

Disregarding his words completely Lucius offered out his hand. “Lucius Malfoy,” he introduced, ignoring the others and focusing solely on Harry.

 

 “Malfoy,” Harry mused, looking directly at the older blond wizard with curiosity. Ignoring the outstretched hand, he surveyed the man with interest, wondering if this was the father of the boy he’d met on Halloween in Hogsmead. The resemblance was there that was for certain. “My father mentioned the name… told me not to trust you.”

 

 “Harry…” Damon hissed in warning, he had tensed upon hearing the name Potter, knowing that Fenrir would not have had the chance to talk to the boy about what they had found yet. Harry didn’t know, at least Damon didn’t think that he knew. Though apparently, despite his warning to Harry, he was about to find out exactly how much the boy knew.

 

“Your father?” Lucius questioned as his curiosity piqued; he was certain that James Potter was dead and had been since the boy had been an infant, and so clearly someone else had taken up that role. His eyes travelled to the man who was attempted to step in front of Harry protectively.

 

“Malfoy was it?” Damon said coldly. “You clearly have the wrong person and we’re leaving,” he stated attempting to sidestepped the group in front of them.

 

“Littlest Potter? Oooh, goody,” Bellatrix cooed, unable to contain herself any longer as she stepped forward getting up close to Harry, who Damon quickly moved behind him. “Thought you were dead, just like your parents, but now we can have some fun. Our Lord will be SO pleased to see you.”

 

“Bella!” Lucius snapped as the witch raised her wand to cast but he snatched it away before the words had a chance to leave her mouth. They couldn’t cause a scene, not here, not in front of witnesses. They had found the boy but it seemed that he wouldn’t be easy so take and Lucius was beginning to realise that they might not be able to take him to the Dark Lord as they had hoped to.

 

“He is not going anywhere with you,” Clayton said angrily from next to his father and Harry, having stepped closer to his friend when he had seen the trouble starting.

 

Damon couldn’t understand why it was that there was always trouble with Harry around. It was like the boy just attracted it somehow. He knew what these people were, he didn’t have to see beneath the sleeves of the robes to know that he would find the branding of the dark mark there. Deatheaters; and they knew about Harry.

 

“Oh look, how quaint,” Nott said with a sneer, looking between fifteen year old Clayton and Damon. Although Damon was a large guy by anyone’s standards he was seriously outnumbered and the Deatheaters knew that. “How do you propose you’ll stop us taking him if that’s what we want?”

 

“You’d be surprised,” Clayton hissed at Nott, taking a step forward, away from Harry, ready to fight, but Harry put an arm across his chest from behind him, pulling him back.

 

The younger of the two teenage boys was all for standing up for themselves and he really didn’t like these wizards; however, he had enough common sense to know that it wouldn’t do to be involved in a brawl in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was bad enough that they were being confronted by these oafs at all and they seemed to be intent on taking him to meet their Lord, something he wasn’t going to let happen. The words that his Dad had left him in his letter were ringing in Harry’s mind. If this Lucius Malfoy was Draco’s father then he worked for the man that had killed his mother.

 

“They all want to play,” Bella said with a cackle, trying to grab her wand back from Lucius but he held firm, keeping it out of her reach. He didn’t want to have this confrontation end up in a street duel; it would be bad for his reputation.

 

“Stand aside and let us past,” Damon said, his voice firm as he glared at the blond haired man who was very clearly in charge of this group. His wolf within him was snarling and snapping, wanting a fight, however his instincts were screaming at him to protect the pups and to remove them from the situation. The Deatheaters wanted Harry and there was no way he was going to let that happen. He had already lost Harry once today, he wasn’t going to let it happen for a second time.

 

Harry hated that these people were after him, his pack were under threat because of him again. He wanted to lash out and deal with them, the werewolf within him fighting for dominance; however, the logical part of his brain was telling him loud and clear that they were outnumbered. It was the knowledge that this man worked for the monster that had murdered his mother that made him step out from behind of Damon and Clay to square up to Lucius Malfoy.

 

Despite being both younger, smaller and generally a lot less terrifying that the older man he stood his ground and puffed up his chest, glaring at him, wanting to protect his pack brothers.

 

“Come on then,” Harry said challengingly, “You want to try and take me, then give it your best shot, let all these people,” Harry said  as he began motioning to the gathering crowds, “see you kidnap a fifteen year old from his family.” The people around them all seemed curious as to what was going on, some of them were even snapping pictures.

 

“Fifteen,” Lucius mused. “That is true but you aren’t just any fifteen year old boy, you’re Harry Potter,” Lucius said rather loudly causing the gathered crowd to gasp and whisper at the name. He had done it purposefully; he wanted the world to know. Only then would they be able to keep track of the boy, ensure that he wasn’t lost again. The next time he resurfaced they would know about it.

 

“My name is Harry Prince,” Harry spat out angrily amongst more whispers from the gathering crowd. Damon had put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, trying to pull him back from the confrontation but Harry wasn’t budging.

 

“Prince… interesting,” Lucius mulled over, he had heard the name before, he knew who it belonged to.

 

 “Wasn’t that Severus’ mothers name, Lucius?” Rodolphus questioned in a hushed voice. “He did disappear around the time the Dark Lord killed the Potters.”

 

Lucius had been about to turn around and lay into Lestrange for mentioning it, when he should have been controlling his wife, who was trying her hardest to retrieve her wand from Lucius. However the delicious response that the mention of Severus had from little Harry had the entire group of Deatheaters intrigued.

 

“Don’t you dare talk about my Dad like you knew him!” Harry spat at them, almost shouting out his rage as he tried to get free from Damon’s harsh grip upon his shoulder; however, the Beta wolf determinedly held on to the feisty pup. Damon didn’t like these men talking about Severus any more than Harry did, though as the older and wiser of them he had to be the one to restrain his building anger.

 

“Harry, that is enough,” Damon said. He was concerned; they had no idea just what these men might do if pushed or challenged. He tried to pull Harry back, to get in between the teenager and these wizards, but Harry wasn’t having any of it.

 

Harry just wanted to know what they were talking about; these men had known his Dad but they were clearly not good news. He didn’t want to believe that his Dad had known them, been friends with them, it just didn’t match up with anything he knew about the man his father had been.

 

“Let’s just go, Harry,” Clay said from his other side. He didn’t like the way they were looking at his best friend and honestly he just wanted to get out of there before everything got worse. Already crowds of people were gathering and whispering around them, and that was making him nervous.

 

“Clayton, go get the others,” Damon instructed under his breath and was glad that for once his son didn’t even argue before rushing off in the direction of the bookstore. It wasn’t safe for any of them here, Damon just hoped that the confrontation had given the others plenty of time to get everything they needed from the bookstore so that they could all leave.

 

It seemed that Clayton wasn’t the only one who had noticed the attention they were getting, as Malfoy narrowed his eyes at someone who had taken a photograph. The last thing they needed was to be plastered all over the Daily Prophet in the morning, snatching a child from his family; he wanted the world to know of the boy but he didn’t want to sully his reputation in the process!

 

At least he would have information to give to the Dark Lord now, they finally had an answer about how Harry Potter had vanished that night all those year ago. Severus, it seemed, was not dead as they believed; but the man had betrayed them all, which was no better. Lucius hoped he would get a chance to meet his former friend once more; that and get a chance at revenge which would be so sweet, but he suspected Lord Voldemort would not leave much of the potions master for anyone else to have a turn with.

 

Lucius sneered at the threesome in front of him; they had reached a stalemate it seemed and he knew there was nothing more that he could do and it was possible that the other little brat had run to get back up. “I suspect we’ll be seeing each other really soon, Mr Potter,” he said, giving a mocking smile as he nodded his head.

 

“You can count on it, Malfoy,” Harry said angrily, feeling Damon’s arms come around his shoulders and across his chest, trying to pull him away. “And my name is Prince,” he shouted for all to hear as he finally allowed Damon to turn them both away from the wizards, and witch, in black.

 

“Come on, Harry,” Damon said, trying to move Harry in the direction of Clay and the others, who he could see exiting the bookstore, their arms laden down with many bags filled with books. “We’re leaving,” he added with a poisonous glare over his shoulder back towards the Deatheaters who seemed to be bickering amongst themselves.

 

They had to get out of there, and he didn’t know whether to be more disturbed by, or grateful for, the crowds of people watching them. They were likely the only reason they had gotten away so cleanly and without so much as a punch or a spell thrown. He was certainly concerned about why the curious witches and wizards were taking pictures and it seemed that there was even a reporter in the midst, something that worried him even more.

 

“I want to go home,” Harry said in a whisper, and Damon suddenly realised, that despite the rather aggressive front the teenager had put up, he was very shaken from the whole confrontation. The bravado that Harry had shown was quickly fading as the adrenaline drained from his system and the Beta wolf could clearly see that he had paled considerably, his hands now trembling.

 

More photographs were being taken of them as Damon gathering Harry close to him, protectively as the others re-joined them, giving questioning looks as to what had happened and why it was that Harry appeared to be going into shock. The gathered Deatheaters were all watching them with fascination, observing them, wanting to give the Dark Lord as much information as possible.

 

“What happened?” Micha asked, but Damon just shook his head in response, now was not the time and place to discuss it, he turned to his sister and mouthed the word ‘home’ to Callie.

 

She nodded her understanding, pulling both Micha and her daughter into her arms, before apparating all three of them back to the territory. Damon followed suit, only moments later, with Harry and Clay; leaving the gossiping crowds, Malfoy and the other unknown Deatheaters behind.

 

FGHP

 

“What the fuck happened to my cousin?” Aiden demanded when Gideon returned to the rest of the pack with just Axlar, and no sign of Tessie anywhere.

 

“Settle down!” Gideon snapped at his newest pack member, not about to put up with any crap from one of his lower wolves like Aiden. “Axlar was in his right to try and claim her!”

 

“She’s still my cousin,” Aiden reminded them. He had heard the stories of what Axlar had done to other girls and he was already sure his cousin was dead, but he at least wanted to bury her with the respect her death undoubtedly lacked. “Where is she?”

 

“She ran!” Gideon informed him. “If she shows her face here again I’ll kill her myself, I won’t suffer disloyalty in my pack!”

 

“She wouldn’t do that,” Aiden argued, feeling more than a little stunned that Tessie had supposedly survived; he almost didn’t dare believe it and wondered if it was simply an attempt to ensure his own loyalty didn’t waver. “She had to have been provoked!” he said, with certainty, thinking of his other surviving cousin, languishing in a cell somewhere.

 

The two of them had been here to protect Jilly, to ensure that she survived. Aiden found it hard to believe that Tessie would run away from that. Jilly was only nineteen years old and had been mollycoddled by their pack, babied to the extreme. Tessie had only wanted to protect her from a world she knew nothing about; Aiden too wanted her safe but he was much more realistic, he knew she would have to learn one way or another. However he didn’t want her locked up and in the hands of a madman to learn those life lessons the hard way.

 

“If you’ve got something to say, little wolf, say it,” Axlar snarled, towering over Aiden. His mood was already more than a little sour from the bitch’s escape and he was half tempted to slit someone’s throat just to have some blood to play with. If Aiden kept pushing and challenging him then he was the one who was going to have his blood spilt no matter what Gideon said about needing numbers.

 

“Leave it, Aiden,” Dean said, not wanting his pack brother to provoke the large Beta wolf; he already knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of his fists and it wasn’t a nice feeling to endure. He had been shocked to discover that he could actually stomach being around Aiden, which was more than he could say for most of the others. In different circumstances they might have even been friends. “She was weak, she’s better off gone!”

 

“She’s my cousin!” Aiden growled again as if this made the world of difference when in reality it changed nothing. Family ties were proving to be a weakness, the death of Roderic had encumbered Russ for several days. He much preferred his wolves to bond over spilt blood not shared blood.

 

“She was just a bitch,” Gideon said impatiently, sick of having to deal with whiney and argumentative werewolves, he wanted killers, not men of sentiment and conscience. “She was a distraction and too weak to survive here, which was proven today. She’ll be dead by now, forget her!”

 

To the Alpha this put an end to the matter, he just hoped that they wouldn’t have to put up with Aiden moping around the same way Russ had done over Roderic. He couldn’t stand all the brooding and feelings, they got in the way of what was important, killing.

 

“What did you do to her you fucking monster?” Aiden shouted as Dean took a stand, taking hold of Aiden before he could go to attack the Beta wold. Axlar took several steps forward, grasping Aiden around the throat despite Dean’s hold on the smaller wolf.

 

“She wanted it, she was so desperate for it that it disgusted me,” Axlar hissed dangerously, bending the truth of the situation. “I rejected her and she attacked me and ran.” Then with a sickening grin he added, “I stabbed her though, right in the back.”

 

“You sick fucking bastard!” Aiden shouted as best he could, struggling desperately against the hold Dean had on him and the large hand around his throat.

 

“And don’t you forget that,” Axlar said, with a gleam of pride in his eyes.

 

Aiden was horrified that Axlar had taken what he’d said as a compliment. It was that comment that made him feel positively sick to the stomach at the company he was currently keeping and instantly he stopped struggling, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of Tessie and Jilly. Without one he was certain he would be unable to save the other.

 

Axlar dropped his grip on Aiden, looking at him in disgust when he saw that the man was about to cry. Aiden had to believe that Tessie was still alive, she was the strongest person he knew, she could survive anything. She had been stabbed in the back but it was possible that if she got help she could survive. He needed to believe that it was a possibility that she would be able to survive it because without her everything seemed hopeless.

 

FGHP

 

In the absence of Callie, Romy and Harry, the remaining members of the pack left in the territory had struggled a little come lunchtime when their stomachs had started growling hungrily, demanding food. None of them had the first clue about preparing a meal, at least nothing that they had in the storage cave. No one wanted to risk an upset stomach, especially Harlan who was still recovering from the prank that had been pulled on him.

 

Jenson had watched his mate and daughter cook plenty of times but he still wouldn’t have trusted himself to make anything for the group. Lukas however was on hand to at least make some tea. It was the one thing that they were sure wouldn’t kill them when made by someone other than the three designated cooks of the pack.

 

Harlan however had point blank refused to accept anything from anyone else if he hadn’t seen it made from beginning to end, not after the last time. He wouldn’t touch anything unless the entire pack were having the same from the same source. No one could really blame him for this, though it was a source of amusement for the others and they didn't care one iota if he went hungry.

 

Nothing could improve Fenrir’s mood, however; he had been in a bad temper ever since the others had left for Diagon Alley. At first he had gone over to chop firewood to relieve some of his aggression but they already had plenty of that and he soon realised that it would be counterproductive to chop anymore. Now he was just frustrated. He had sat himself near the fire and was playing a game of solitaire to keep his mind occupied until the others returned.

 

He was in half a mind to take his pent up frustrations and worry out on the omega wolf, after all that was what he was there for, however considering the mood that he was in he probably would have killed the annoying little shit. Plus, even he had to admit that missing Harry, and being frustrated over the fact that they were separated, was probably not a good enough reason to vent on the omega wolf, no matter how much of a fuckwit he was.

 

 “Here you go, my Alpha,” Lukas said, handing over one of the two mugs of tea that he held.

 

Fenrir took the mug and looked down into it morosely. He was in a bad mood and now he was expected to drink tea? He definitely needed something stronger, coffee at the very least if not hard liquor. His hunger wasn’t helping matters either; he wondered if perhaps sending Callie with the pups had been a bad idea, but then Harry’s safety definitely ranked as a higher priority than his own stomach.

 

They were going to have to do something about the pack only having three members that were able to cook anything half way decent to eat. This was even more true with two of the pack cooks about to leave to go to school. If anything happened to Callie that rendered her unable to cook then they would all be in trouble.

 

“I'm sure they’ll be fine,” Lukas said, not really sure what else to say to the sullen Alpha who was glaring hatefully into the fire.

 

“Sure,” Fenrir grunted. He just didn’t want to think about it, he hated that Harry wasn’t here in the territory and loathed that he couldn’t have gone with him, and protect his little mate, even more. His place was to protect his mate, not let him go gallivanting off all over the place. He was starting to second guess his decision to send Harry to Hogwarts, unsure how he was going to cope not having him in the territory most of the time.

 

 “Tea will help,” Lukas encouraged, noticing the Alpha hadn’t even tasted his yet. “It soothes the nerves,” he explained.

 

“Prefer coffee,” the Alpha said bluntly, all but forcing the cup back into Lukas hand, before getting to his feet and walking off across the territory, completely disregarding his unfinished card game.

 

“He still…?”  Jenson asked taking Fenrir’s vacated spot by the fire, starting to pack up the playing cards.

 

“Yep,” Lukas confirmed with a nod, offering Jenson the rejected mug of tea, which was gratefully accepted after he’d shuffled the cards back into their pack.

 

“Well, try not to take it personally,” Jenson said, “he’s angry with the situation, not your tea. And pretty good tea it is too, by the way.”

 

“That one is, Assam, not my favourite but I thought it might be nice to have something a little heavier and more straight forward.”

 

“I’m not going to lie to you, Lukas,” Jenson said with a shrug, “they all taste pretty much the same to me.”

 

“How can you say that?” Lukas asked with a slight gasp. “My mother would be horrified!” Though there was a hint of amusement in his tone as he spoke.

 

“Is she the one who got you hooked on the stuff?” Jenson asked curiously, it wasn’t often that Lukas spoke about anything other than academics, certainly nothing about his personal life and he had never mentioned his family.

 

“Yes,” Lukas said, remembering her sadly, the last time they had spoken they had argued, it had been years ago and she knew nothing of his life now. Not that that bothered him, he had a new family now, one that accepted him for what he was.  “We spent many an hour discussing the finer points of each blend of tea, she was a great woman, my mother; though she never could approve of me being a werewolf.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jenson said sincerely. He had never heard the younger wolf talk about his childhood, but the lack of mention of his parents in the time since he had joined them made him wonder what had happened. “When were you bitten?” He asked conversationally.

 

“I was five,” Lukas told him. “My parents, they called it my disease. My father handled it the worst, he even divorced my mother because of it. Found himself a new family, one that wasn’t infected.”

 

“He sounds… pleasant,” Jenson told him, not really wanting to all out insult his pack brother’s father, but not liking the sound of the man one bit, and he knew a thing or two about difficult fathers.

 

“Yes, well, my father… there are no words to describe him.” After a moment of hesitation Lukas asked, “You’re a born werewolf aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, though the pack I was born into, they went to a pretty dark place,” Jenson explained, “more or less from the moment my older brother killed my father and took his place as Alpha. My brother was always a little too obsessed with the dark arts.”

 

“Do you miss your family?” Lukas asked curiously; he would be the first to admit that he was better off without his parents around, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss his mother occasionally.

 

“Considering it’s my brother out there attacking us and that it was my brother and my old pack who hurt Romy… No, I don’t miss them at all,” Jenson said through clenched teeth, before taking a calming breath; he couldn’t let his anger get the better of him. He was put more on edge by the fact that his mate and daughter  weren’t close to him and that he wasn’t able to protect them right now. He wanted them back in the territory, where they were safe just as much as Fenrir wanted Harry back.

 

“Your brother?” Lukas asked, staring at him in surprise. He definitely hadn’t seen that one coming, and while he knew that Romy had been hurt when she came to the pack, that it had been Jenson’s own brother… well it was a lot to take in.

 

Jenson nodded curtly; he really didn’t want to dwell on thoughts of Gideon. Though he hadn’t specifically mentioned that the other Alpha was his blood relation, Jenson was sure that Fenrir knew; the Alpha was far too good at identifying scents not to. It was hardly an issue; this pack were his family now, not the bastard who made his life miserable and nearly killed Romy.

 

 “Does the Alpha…?” Lukas asked, glancing over at where Fenrir was prowling on the other side of the clearing, seemingly just waiting for his mate to return.

 

 “Know that Gideon and I share a father?” Jenson finished for him. “It makes no difference; you guys are my real family now and there isn’t much you can slip past the Alpha with his nose.”

 

Lukas nodded; he could hear in Jenson’s tone that the older werewolf was done talking about this Gideon guy and his previous pack. He hadn’t met the stray werewolves at all, but he hardly blamed Jenson for not wanting to be associated with them. He sat and listened to Harry talk about what they had done to him. That alone was enough to make Lukas’ blood boil at the thought of them.

 

 “Do you?” Jenson asked. “Miss your family, I mean,” he clarified, hoping to change the subject.

 

“Sometimes,” Lukas admitted, still looking at Jenson with concern and surprise. “But I’m happy here, happier than I’ve been in a long while.”

 

“Good to know,” Jenson said with a smile. “Me too.”

 

The two of them eyed the Alpha male who was prowling around the clearing, looking into the woods; what he was doing they had no idea but they were happy to allow him to do whatever he needed to do while they waited the return of the others. It was very clear that he was missing Harry. No one was going to point this out though, they weren’t stupid and none of them had a death wish. To suggest such a thing would make him appear weak, something an Alpha couldn’t afford to be.

 

Everyone was on their feet in an instant as a shrill, panicked scream for help pierced the silence of the territory, even Harlan who had been sulking on his own away from the others, became alert and on edge at the sound. It had been undeniably female but it hadn’t sounded at all like either Callie or Romy.

 

“Jenson,” Fenrir shouted. “Stay here, keep an eye on fuckwit, over there; Lukas, come with me.”

 

They immediately did as they were told, Lukas discarding his mug of tea and charging off towards his Alpha who was already venturing deeper into the forest after the source of the scream. A second echoing cry for help rang in their ears as they left the safety of their clearing.

 

Lukas was hardly whom he would have chosen to deal with an unknown intruder in their territory, but he couldn’t leave the younger werewolf with Harlan, that would just be asking for trouble. Why couldn’t people just stay the fuck out of his territory?

 

The Alpha sniffed the air as he ran, noting the scent of blood that came from the same direction as the scream; he could hear the sound of Lukas’ feet hitting the ground behind him but he hadn’t been able to hear or smell anyone else in the woods. He slowed as the smell of blood became stronger and he listened carefully.

 

“Help! Damn it, please, help,” the woman’s voice called out tearfully, and he could smell the fear radiating from her; she was damn near terrified.

 

Fenrir growled deep in his throat, quietly; but she must had heard because her sobs stopped suddenly and the air was filled with the silence of someone trying to hold themselves very still. He didn’t want another werewolf to watch over, who they wouldn’t be able to trust, but he had questions and the unknown woman might have the answers he needed.

 

“My Alpha?” Lukas questioned as he came up next to him.

 

“Stay close to me,” the Alpha instructed in a snappish tone , needing to focus; he had slowed his pace down and all he could smell was blood and fear. The desperate pleading for help had silenced but the air was thick with the scent of blood now, they were close. “Girl,” Fenrir called out somewhat impatiently.

 

“Don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me,” he heard the woman’s voice plea. The Alpha shifted directions to head towards where he could hear her voice coming from.

 

“Show yourself,” Fenrir demanded, not making any promises to spare her life. He wouldn’t give her false hope. However judging by just how scared she was, she wasn’t likely to be a threat to them. There were certain things you just couldn’t fake and fear, like what the Alpha could scent now, was one of them.

 

It was then that he saw her. Her shock of blonde hair was standing out in the sparse undergrowth that had shed its leaves for the winter. She was a beautiful young woman there was no doubting that, though far too skinny and, unfortunately for her, she had a knife protruding from her left shoulder, which had rendered her left arm useless to her. She was kneeling upon the ground having just fallen over and was now struggling to catch her breath.

 

“Fenrir Greyback,” she gasped out, shocking the Alpha enough to make him hesitate, Lukas just behind him, staring at the girl in horror. She looked a right state, clearly having been running through the forest for a while until she had stumbled across them. “You’re the one they’re hunting.”

 

“What’s your name, girl?” Fenrir scowled, he wouldn’t kill her, her words had guaranteed that much. At least for now she was safe.

 

“Tessie,” she said, “I can help you… I have information; the other pack. Please… help me.” Her words were soft and it clearly strained her to speak. She was already on the ground, her china blue eyes looking up at the Alpha wolf pleadingly, begging him to save her.

 

“What do we do?” Lukas asked the Alpha as the feeble young woman lost her battle to stay conscious, falling to the ground in a heap.

 

“She could be useful to us,” Fenrir said with annoyance, this wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now. “We’ll take her back with us.” Another wolf injured and bleeding in his territory; this was starting to become a rather unfortunate common occurrence, one he didn’t like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you wonderful people who left comments, you are amazing!! We're so glad that you're enjoying the story. Please keep leaving wonderful comments, it's amazing to read them all! <3 
> 
> Next update will be posted 1st December.


	19. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a huge chapter in terms of things going on so... just enjoy.

Chapter 19 - Over

 

Carefully, so as not to dislodge the blade, Fenrir had picked up the young woman and carried her carefully back to the clearing. Lukas had trailed along in his wake, keeping his eyes and ears alert for any sign of a trap or a counter attack but there were none and they reached their clearing without incident.

 

Upon seeing the Alpha and Lukas return, another injured werewolf in Fenrir’s arms, Jenson just stared. “Not another one,” he said in disbelief as he went to the aid of the others; the Alpha male laying the injured young woman down close to the fire.

 

Even Harlan had dared to come closer and see what was going on. They had had to lay her on her side seeing as the blade was still sticking out of her back, the nasty wound oozing blood. Harlan recognized that blade easily enough as belonging to Axlar and he knew in that instant that she couldn’t be allowed to wake up. Whoever this girl was, she could potentially ruin everything.

 

 “Who is she?” Jenson asked as he examined the wound.

 

He knew better than to pull the blade out for fear of making the wound worse or causing her to bleed out. Callie had been teaching her mate some basic medical magic but he wasn’t capable of dealing with anything as serious as this, not yet at least. Until Callie returned there was very little they could do for the injured Werewolf.

 

 “Tessie,” Lukas said, telling them her name as he looked at her with pity.

 

She was looking rather worse for wear; her curled blonde hair was matted, broken twigs and leaves taught in the tangles; her face was marred with scrapes and the beginnings of some rather nasty bruises already forming on the skin that was exposed for them to see. Whatever had happened, this girl had been through hell and they could all smell the fear that still seeped from her pores.

 

 “She has information,” Fenrir said gruffly, “it’s the only reason I brought her back. Keep her alive until she tells us what she knows," he added as an afterthought, "then we can decide what to do with her.” It seemed harsh but as the Alpha of the pack he had to be ruthless, he had to protect the pack; they already had one wolf in their midst who couldn’t be trusted who had somehow wormed his way in where he wasn’t welcome, they couldn’t have another.

 

Jenson and Lukas both nodded their understanding. They knew what this meant; they weren’t to get overly attached to this girl because it wasn’t guaranteed that she was going to survive into the night, even if she did survive her injuries. The pack already had Harlan to worry about, they couldn’t afford to have two wolves in their pack that couldn’t be trusted.

 

It was clear for all to see that the Alpha male was still very much on edge, his mood on the tipping point and it wasn’t likely to improve until Harry and the others had arrived back safely. The best they could do was follow his instruction and wait; with any luck the others would arrive back without any incident and then they could deal with Tessie.

 

It was a little over half an hour later when Callie appeared clutching Romy and Micha closely to her, Damon following close behind her with Clayton and a shaken looking Harry in his arms. Just to look at the group was to know that something wasn’t right with them. Harry looked as if he were about to pass out at any minute, he was so pale, and Damon seemed about ready to explode, he looked that riled up.

 

It took less than a half a minute before Fenrir was swooping down on them, demanding to know what had happened as he took in the agitated look of his Beta and his trembling mate. Harry fell into his Alphas arms, cuddling into his large chest and breathing in the familiar, comforting scent; the false bravado that had filled him upon being confronted by Lucius Malfoy and the other Deatheaters was long gone from the teenager.

 

 “What the hell happened?” Fenrir demanded from his Beta wolf as he wrapped large, protective arms around his little mate.

 

Harry was determined to make the most of this feeling because he knew the Alpha had to be told about everything that had happened, including what he and Clay had done, and that Fenrir was bound to get really mad about it. Harry was content to just be in his mate’s arms, enjoying their cuddle, until the shit hit the fan and he wasn’t able to be there anymore.

 

Wisely, Callie, Romy and Micha backed off, the latter going to Harlan, kissing him in greeting, snuggling under his arm. Jenson took his mate and daughter in his arms, holding them close, glad that they were back in one piece but eager to know what had happened to make Harry so upset. Damon kept a firm grip on Clayton; the oldest of the three pups was not going anywhere, he was going to be there for the fallout of his actions.

 

 “These two idiots decided it would be a fantastic idea to do a disappearing act for almost two hours,” Damon growled out through gritted teeth and then before the Alpha could speak he added, “and then some fucking Deatheaters cornered us and tried to take Harry to Voldemort; we were lucky to have got back at all.” That was it, in just over a minute Damon had relayed the important details of their shopping trip and Harry knew that cuddles were over.

 

Fenrir was furious. There was no doubting that. Harry felt his Alpha’s body tense up and instantly dropped his arms from around Fenrir’s waist, taking a step backwards, expecting rage, to be yelled at, but instead meeting the cold gaze that held undiluted fury at what he had just been told.

 

 “Where did you go?” Fenrir asked, his voice was eerily calm. Harry could see that his fists were clenched by his sides and knew that the calm wasn’t actually calm at all, the man was a ticking time bomb and one wrong move would see him explode. Harry took another step backwards towards Damon and Clayton looking terrified; his mate was a kind and attentive man to him most of the time, but when he went into scary Alpha mode it was something to be feared.

 

 “We stayed in Diagon Alley, we just wanted to explore, we stayed together and we were careful,” Harry said, his voice was weak and full of trepidation.

 

No one had noticed that Jenson had moved his mate and daughter much further away from the building confrontation. He knew what mood Fenrir had been in while they were gone and this was going to do nothing to improve it; he didn’t want his mate or daughter caught in the crossfire. The rest of the pack could see that it was about to get extremely ugly too and had all backed off a little, however, none of them could tear their eyes away.

 

 “We turned that place upside down looking for you,” Damon raged before the Alpha had the chance to say anything, “you weren’t there!”

 

 “Harry, where were you?” Fenrir asked again, his voice dangerously low, taking on board what his Beta had said.

 

It had been a long while since anyone had seen the Alpha get this angry, to the point where the volume of his voice was lowered and he seemed almost calm about it. It was truly terrifying to behold and Harry was struggling to keep control of his racing heart, his head in a spin. Too much had happened and he needed time to digest it but clearly he wasn’t about to be allowed that any time soon.

 

 “We were just in Diagon Alley,” Harry bravely said again, maintaining the lie that he and Clay had agreed upon. It honestly didn’t matter about the skateboard or even that they had gone into muggle London, though they would no doubt be in trouble for that. It was the second item that Harry had wanted to pick up, an item that he had shrunk down and put in his pocket so to keep it hidden, wanting it to be a surprise.

 

Clay had shrunk down the skateboard too, though that was more because he knew that in the coming argument there was a risk that violent tempers would render it snapped in half and unusable, making their planning and their efforts in vain. They were both determined to not say anything in regards to where they had disappeared to.

 

 “Don’t lie to me!” Fenrir suddenly roared, having had enough of the obvious lies. He knew that Damon wouldn’t have left anywhere unsearched if the two teenage boys had disappeared. He had no doubt that Harry and Clayton hadn’t been in Diagon Alley like his mate was adamantly stating they were. The shout had startled Harry as he hadn’t been expecting it and he took another tentative step backwards away from the Alpha, fear flooding him.

 

 “We left a note, we said we’d be back,” Harry told him, changing tactics, his voice still soft as his hands trembled. After the confrontation with the Deatheaters he was feeling rather fragile; having his mate yell at him like this, when he just wanted to be held by him, wasn’t helping his delicate mental state at all.

 

 “What was so fucking important that you put yourself in danger AGAIN!?” Fenrir yelled and Harry flinched at the harshness of the words. He hated this side of Fenrir, the calm and tolerant Alpha from this morning was nowhere to be seen, he was gone and had been replaced by the harsh brute that stood before them now. There was no trace of the softness that he reserved just for Harry, this was undiluted Alpha werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

 

 “Stop yelling at him!” Clayton said in defence of his friend, struggling against his father, wanting to get between the infuriated Alpha and his clearly terrified best friend, wanting to protect him. “We both wanted to go, it wasn’t just Harry!”

 

 “Stay out of it, Clayton,” Damon hissed, deciding it was time to drag his son away from the confrontation. This was between Fenrir and Harry now and the Beta could see as plain as day that it was about to get a lot more heated. If there was one thing that the Alpha wouldn’t tolerate was Harry going against the rules put in place to keep him out of harm’s way. He had deliberately put himself in danger today and it was the knowledge that he could have been taken by the deatheaters that were hunting him that had made Fenrir so angry.

 

The fact that Deatheaters were looking to take his mate to Voldemort at all was doing nothing to improve his mood, escalating his temper to a dangerous point. He dreaded to think what could have happened to his little mate while he wasn’t there to protect him and Harry was so decidedly determined to put himself in danger. It wasn’t the lies or Harry’s actions, it was his own failings too that made him so angry.

 

 “But he did it for me!” Clayton protested as his father dragged him away from the Alpha and his mate. No one was paying any attention to what he was saying, if they had been then they might have got a clue as to what had happened in Diagon Alley, however everyone was too fixated on their Alpha pair to notice anything else.

 

“Explain, NOW!” Fenrir bellowed, stepping towards Harry, closing the distance between them. “No more lies!” He was furious, livid; rage was boiling in his gut that still his little mate insisted on putting himself in danger. He had never refused Harry anything without good reason and he couldn’t begin to imagine what Harry had been thinking to go running off AGAIN.

 

Deatheaters had tried to take him today, Aurors had attempted to take him before he had even come to the pack. The boy's own father had been killed by people looking for him and yet Harry still couldn’t get it in into his head that he needed to be more careful. Fenrir wasn’t trying to be harsh with him, he only wanted to keep his mate safe and out of harm. He cared for Harry, the thought that something might happen to him was truly terrifying for the large, domineering man. He had already lost one mate in his life time, one he didn’t care much for at all, he knew that if anything were to happen to Harry that it would be worse for him.

 

“We were in Diagon Alley,” Harry told him instantly; his voice cracked and wavered, his hands still shaking, and yet he still held a fierce determination in his eyes to maintain the lie no matter how angry Fenrir became.

 

“STOP LYING!” the Alpha roared.

 

“Stop treating me like some fragile little child who can’t do anything without an armed guard!” Harry shouted back finally losing his hold on his temper. He had had enough of being shouted at; he had only wanted to do something nice for Clay and for the Alpha too.

 

“You’re fifteen! You ARE a child!” Fenrir yelled right back, seemingly uncaring that the eyes of the entire pack were on them.

 

“I’m only a child when it’s convenient for you,” Harry raged, his anger building, “Did you think of me as a child this morning when you were…” Harry paused, hating that he felt like he was proving Fenrir’s point for him, by struggling to say the word sex, “...claiming me?”

 

“You begged for it,” Fenrir reminded him harshly before he could stop himself, his voice loud enough that Harry was sure that at least some of the others, if not all of them would have heard and that horrified the teenager. “I refused.”

 

Of all the things that Harry thought his mate might say in response to his accusations, he had never believed for a moment that Fenrir might throw that in his face. It shocked him; it was so out of the blue, that he didn’t stand a chance of hiding the hurt that showed in his expression; a traitorous tear escaping as it finally just all became too much. Fenrir saw and instantly regretted his words but he couldn’t take them back now.

 

“I won’t give you the chance to refuse me again,” Harry snapped at him as more tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall. “I don’t want you to touch me ever again!” He was full on trembling, knowing his words were mostly in anger, and because of the humiliation he felt; he was half terrified that the Alpha might take him at his word.

 

“You’re mine! You won’t have a choice!” the Alpha raged; his anger had taken control of him now, it was almost as if he had no say in the words that were spilling from his mouth. He had never intended to treat Harry in this way but the teenager just seemed to know what buttons to push to bring out the worst in the Alpha wolf.

 

“Then try! I dare you! Maybe you can break me like Micha,” Harry retorted, trying to glare at the Alpha through his tears. The look didn’t exactly have the same malevolence that he hoped it might do. He felt so hurt and pathetic but he didn’t want to show Fenrir just how much he had been wounded by those words.

 

“Maybe then you’d fucking do as you’re told!” The Alpha wasn’t even sure why he’d said that, he never wanted to see another submissive wolf act the way that Micha did with Harlan. He thought it disgraceful what the little fuckwit had done to the other submissive male. To think of Harry being like that chilled the blood in his veins and made him want to lash out and hit something.

 

“Not fucking likely!” Harry yelled.

 

He had thought the idea of him being so broken would horrify Fenrir, he had practically told him that before, and yet now here he was implying that he would rather Harry was that way. He felt sick and terrified that this, whatever they had had together, might now be beyond repair. He knew that he would leave, even though he really didn’t want to, before he would let Fenrir break him that way.

 

“I am your Alpha,” Fenrir pointed out, as if that proved everything; as if it made everything he had done, and said, okay, when it never could. Not even the born werewolves who had been pack wolves their entire lives thought that being Alpha could fix everything the way you wanted it.

 

“And that means absolutely fuck all to me,” Harry yelled. “I was with you because I wanted to be, not because you have some serious ego issues and need a fucking power trip about being in control of every little thing. Well, guess what, you don’t control me and you never will!” Harry raged, allowing his anger to get the better of him as he wiped his tears away.

 

“We shall see,” Fenrir said, grabbing Harry roughly by the back of the neck, trying to make him see that what he had done was wrong but Harry started lashing out at him, hitting at the arm that held him. The Alpha didn’t want to do his little mate any physical damage but he needed to show that he was the one that was in control, that he was the leader of the pack, he had to make Harry understand that. His decisions and actions were done to keep them all safe, why couldn’t Harry understand that?

 

It took a moment before Fenrir realised that Harry was digging in his pocket and for a moment the Alpha thought his little mate was going for his wand; however when Harry brought out something else, which magically enlarged before his eyes, it was Fenrir’s turn to be a little startled. He couldn’t bring his brain to catch up with his eyes as he stared at the object in Harry’s hands.  

 

“You really want to know what I was doing?” Harry shouted, furious that his surprise would be ruined, but it hardly mattered anymore if their relationship was broken anyway. He threw the brand new brown leather jacket at the Alpha. “I was getting you a Christmas present, it was meant to be a surprise.” Fenrir released Harry in shock, catching the jacket as it was thrown roughly in his direction, looking at it as if it might burn him. “Last time I do anything nice for you, you fucking bastard!”

 

“What are you doing?” another voice said over the Alpha pair arguing; it was Micha and he was staring at Harlan, who was stalking toward the still unconscious form of Tessie, a murderous gleam in his eye.

 

“Shut up and back off, Micha,” Harlan hissed as he reached the unconscious woman, taking hold of the blade that still protruded from her back, awaiting the special skills that only Callie had. He tore it from her body causing Tessie to suddenly regain consciousness with scream of agony. It was this scream that had everyone, including the Alpha turning their attention to what was going on closer to the fire.

 

“NO!” Micha screamed, “I won’t let you kill her, she hasn’t done anything wrong, she’s barely conscious!”

 

Clayton was the first one to react, charging at the knife wielding Harlan and, in that moment, Harry saw his opportunity; everyone was distracted, including the Alpha, and so he transformed into his animagus form, taking flight as a beautiful falcon. He didn’t want to have to be anywhere near the Alpha right now. He knew that if he ran then Fenrir would follow. His logic then dictated that instead of running he needed to at least be out of his reach for a little while so that he could organise his thoughts.

 

This was why Harry flew up one of the large trees, that had all but lost its leaves now that it was early December; he found himself a thick, sturdy branch, as high up as he possibly could and perched himself there. Transforming back into his human form so that he could better watch what was happening in the clearing below, satisfied in the knowledge that Fenrir, and his hurtful words, wouldn’t be able to touch him up here.

 

 “Stop! No, stop,” Micha pleaded as Clayton planted his fist hard against the side of Harlan’s face.

 

He hadn’t wanted the girl to be hurt or killed, but he didn’t want his pack brothers attacking his mate either. He wrapped his arms around Clay’s neck and tried to pull him off Harlan, but despite their similar sizes he couldn’t budge the younger werewolf. Clayton ignored Micha’s attempts to stop him as he pulled his arm back again the punch the little fuckwit of a werewolf he had pinned down, but his elbow collided with Micha’s jaw making him release his grip on the pup and stumble backwards into the arms of Jenson.

 

Fenrir and Damon were already next to Harlan and Clay, pulling the pup off the omega wolf; the blade that Harlan had torn from Tessie’s back, had been discarded in the tussle with Clayton and was now thrown out of arm’s reach by the Alpha. He wanted Harlan to be stopped, but he wanted him restrained not dead, and the last thing they needed were more injuries.

 

“No! Leave him alone,” Micha screamed out, trying to get away from Jenson, who was maintaining a firm grip on the submissive, determined to keep him out of this fight.

 

 “You don’t need to be here for this, Micha,” Jenson said sternly, but the younger wolf was having none of it and continued to fight to get back to Harlan, to help his mate.

 

 “We just want to talk to him, Micha,” Damon said sternly, holding back Clay, who looked like he would very much like to punch Harlan again.

 

“Speak for yourself,” Clay muttered.

 

“Just tell them what they want to know, Harlan, please,” Micha pleaded, knowing that Fenrir’s patience was already at breaking point after his fight with Harry and given how much the Alpha didn’t trust Harlan, things could get bad, fast.

 

Callie, putting Romy into the arms and the care of Lukas, had rushed to the female wolf that she didn’t recognise. Tessie was sobbing; Harlan had ripped the blade out of her back so fiercely that it had done a lot more damage. Blood was practically pouring from the injury and she could hardly move her left arm at all, it hurt too much. Callie knew that she had to stop the bleeding and it was halfway tempting to knock Tessie unconscious again, leaving her awake just seemed cruel considering the agony she was in.

 

“I need bandages,” Callie shouted, though she didn’t direct this at anyone in particular, she wasn’t sure who to ask. No one was in a position to fetch them for her, not really, and Harry seemed to have vanished again, though she was loathed to point that out until things had settled down a little. The Alpha didn’t need that distraction right now.

 

“I’ll go, Mum,” Romy said, wanting to get away from the bloodshed and violence that was making her feel a little sick to the stomach.

 

“Clayton, go with her,” Damon ordered, wanting to get his son away from the clearing so that the pup could have a chance to get his head together, knowing that sending him with Romy was the best way to ensure he did as he was told.

 

“But, Dad…” Clayton went to protest.

 

“No, the strays might be lurking around the territory, you go with her and you protect her, NOW!” Damon insisted; if Clay thought that the girl was in danger he would be sure to stay with her and protect her no matter what.

 

“Please, Clay,” Romy said, her eyes wide and fearful at the mention of the strays, suddenly not wanting to wander off on her own. At her words Clayton caved, there was no way that he could have denied her anything when she pleaded with him like that and gave him that look.

 

“Okay, come on,” he said, taking her hand in his own, giving her a reassuring smile as they headed off into the woods, to fetch the supplies Callie would need. Clay could see how much Romy needed him to be strong for her at that moment; she really hated the fighting.

 

“Start talking, fuckwit,” Fenrir growled as Clay and Romy wandered off towards the cave, he bore his teeth in Harlan’s face as he held the wolf by his neck, he wanted to know what Harlan had been thinking. The omega had gone to kill Tessie and he wanted to know why.

 

“Spy…” Tessie gasped out between her sobs, her eyes focused intently on Harlan as the gathered wolves turned to stare at her in surprise.

 

“No, she’s lying, she has to be lying,” Micha said in disbelief after a few moments of silence had descended upon them, none of them able to comprehend what Tessie was saying as she spluttered out the word several times over.

 

“Got nothing to say for yourself?” Damon asked, prowling towards the werewolf being restrained by Fenrir. He had wanted to hurt Harlan for a long time now and it seemed that he was finally going to be given the chance to do just that.

 

“Stupid bitch,” Harlan snarled out as he attempted to pry the Alpha’s fingers from his throat, “should have slit her throat quicker.”

 

Fenrir roared angrily, he didn’t particularly trust the new girl but she was obviously telling the truth given Harlan’s reactions combined with the little fuckwit’s attempt to silence Tessie. “Knew I should have killed you,” he snarled, picking Harlan up by the neck and slamming him down hard against the ground.

 

 “Don’t!” Micha cried out, struggling against Jenson still, wanting to reach Harlan, to protect him from the Alpha’s temper. He couldn’t believe that he was a spy, he refused to believe it.

 

 “Fuck off, Micha,” Harlan shouted as Fenrir released his throat to pin him to the ground more firmly, but the words still came out broken and muffled from the pressure the Alpha was putting on him. “You’re so fucking broken now, that I can’t even find you amusing anymore.” If he was going to die, which was looking damn well likely, he wasn’t going to do it with that little whore of a submissive mourning him.

 

 “You don’t… you can’t…” Micha stuttered, his legs feeling weak with shock. It was fortunate that he had Jenson wrapped around him because otherwise he might have fallen to the ground at the shock of Harlan’s words.

 

 “Come on,” Jenson said, trying to pull Micha away from the scene; the fallout from it all was going to be bad enough without Harlan spitting out more hateful things in Micha’s direction. If he could only get him back over to the fire where Callie was trying to stop the bleeding in Tessie’s back and away from whatever the Alpha was going to do with Harlan which wasn’t going to be pleasant.

 

 “You don’t mean that...please…” Micha gasped out, fighting against Jenson to stay close to his mate, not wanting to believe what it was that he was hearing. Harlan cared for him, loved him… he had to. He clung desperately to the arm Jenson had around him, as though scared the rest of the world might start crumbling away too, with the beliefs that Harlan was shattering.

 

 “You don’t speak to him,” Fenrir raged, wanting to protect the last shreds of the person that Micha had been before Harlan had come into their lives. “You won’t hurt him again.”

 

Romy and Clayton had returned, both of them heading for the fire to hand over the medical supplies they had brought from the cave. Clay was itching to get back to the confrontation; he wanted a piece of Harlan as much as anyone else did. Lukas however, who was stood halfway between the fight with Harlan and the fire where the rest of the pack had gathered, predicted what Clay might do and gave him a warning look. This was no fight for a pup to be involved in. Lukas remained where he stood, ready to stop the eldest pup from joining in if that was what it came to.

 

 “I wouldn’t want to touch him again; fucking pathetic bitch, you know he believed that what I did to him was normal. I let the knot form and then I ripped out of him, just to hear him scream. That was the one thing he was good at, he screams like the little bitch he is.” Harlan laughed as best he could at the memory, “Now no one will want him, he’s damaged goods.”

 

“You loved me…” Micha cried out, desperately clinging to the belief even as the lie was laid out before him, torn between the conflicting emotions of love and hate that he felt for Harlan and the hateful bile he was spewing in that moment.

 

 “I loved fucking with you,” Harlan laughed harshly. “He had never been with a man before me and virgins are always the most fun!”

 

 “You’re as evil as the rest of them,” Tessie said between gasps of pain, looking at Harlan in horror, crying out in agony as Callie increased the pressure on the still bleeding wound as she tried to apply bandages to stop the bleeding.

 

 “I’m going to make you hurt twice as much as you ever hurt Micha,” Fenrir told him; Micha was as precious to him as every member of his pack and to hear the confessions of what the bastard of a werewolf had done to him boiled his blood. “We take care of our own here.”

 

 “Big words for an Alpha who keeps losing his own submissive bitch,” Harlan said with a sneer, “I applaud you for what you said to him by the way, so vindictive.”

 

Fenrir wiped around, looking for any sign of Harry and realising that Harlan was right, his mate was gone. In the split second where the Alpha’s attention had been diverted the omega wolf took his opportunity and went in for the attack. He managed to lift his head up enough to clamp his jaws in the forearm of the Alpha.

 

Damon was on him in an instant, putting pressure on the back of Harlan’s neck until he released the Alpha’s arm, restraining him as Fenrir regained his breath, checking his arm but only for a second.

 

 “FUCK!” The Alpha swore upon realising that Harry really was nowhere to be seen and not at the base of his tree or anywhere else in the clearing. When was that boy going to learn to stay put? Though perhaps Harlan had had a point, maybe he had been too harsh with the teenager. “Where the hell has he gone now?” he asked the rest of the pack but it was the omega that answered him.

 

 “The way he took flight, I doubt you’ll ever see him again,” Harlan said with a cocky smile. No one else caught on to the meaning of these words but something seemed to click in Clay’s mind. While everyone else panicked, looking around for Harry, trying to think where he had gone, Clay looked up into the sky and that was when he saw him.

 

 “Shall I go and look for him, my Alpha?” Jenson asked, he was still restraining Micha but there was no one else to send; he would take Micha with him if he had to.

 

Harlan let out a cackling laugh which was silenced by the punch Fenrir landed on the side of his head, which rendered him unconscious. He was sure that the bastard traitor would make a break for it, if given a chance, and he knew he needed to focus on finding Harry. By this time Micha was sobbing, the realisation sinking in that Harlan had never felt anything for him. This knowledge was suffocating him as he gasped to take in enough oxygen to keep himself alive.

 

The Alpha dragged Harlan to the edge of the clearing and pinned him against one of the larger trees. “Bind him,” he ordered and Damon cast ‘incarcerous’, summoning thick ropes that wrapped around Harlan’s unconscious body and the tree and held him in place.

 

 “Umm… My Alpha?” Clay said hesitantly, trying very hard not to be amused at where his best friend had settled. Amusement wasn’t going to get the best reaction from any of the adults right now given the situation.

 

 “WHAT?!” Fenrir yelled, rounding on the eldest pup. He still considered Clayton at least partially responsible for the events which had led to his and Harry’s argument, and therefore part of the reason that his little mate was missing… again.

 

 “I know where he is,” Clayton said before the Alpha could yell at him anymore, he pointed to the top of one of the trees where the entire pack turned to see a very stubborn and upset teenage boy sitting way out of reach of any of them, at least eighty foot up in the air in a tree.

 

 “WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING UP THERE!?” Fenrir raged.

 

 “How the hell did he even get up there?” Romy asked in amazement. She wasn’t one to swear normally but Harry was so far up the tree that it was a wonder he had managed to climb so high.

 

 “He’s an animagus, he turns into some form of bird, he probably flew up there,” Damon explained with a tired sigh.

 

 “Isn’t that impossible for Werewolves?” Tessie asked, unable to hold back her curiosity as Callie bound her shoulder.

 

 “Not for Harry, apparently,” Clayton said, struggling to maintain his amusement as he watched Harry tuck his legs up against his body, leaning against the trunk of the tree, balancing himself rather precariously. Harry was either oblivious that the entire pack’s attention was now on him, or deliberately ignoring them. Clayton was willing to bet that Harry was deliberately ignoring them though.

 

 “HARRY!” Fenrir bellowed up to the teenager. “He’ll fall,” he said, turning to Damon, not even bothering to mask the concern in his voice.

 

 “Not likely, Fenrir,” Damon assured him. He had been watching Harry get into dangerous spots for a decade and the boy was surprisingly good at not getting hurt considering.

 

 “And even if he does, he will just transform and fly,” Clay added.

 

Fenrir however was not comforted or impressed by his Beta wolf’s reassurances, he was convinced that at any minute Harry could fall to his death. It didn’t exactly look like a very safe spot to sit. He was already feeling guilty about what he had said to Harry to drive him up there, he wouldn’t be able to cope if Harry fell and hurt himself and there was absolutely no way he could get up there himself to protect his little mate. What had he done?

 

 “COME DOWN HERE… CAREFULLY!” Fenrir shouted.

 

 “YOU DON’T CONTROL ME!” Harry shouted back stubbornly.

 

 “Apparently not,” Fenrir grumbled under his breath, though not loud enough for even the others to pick up, he couldn’t exactly admit to the rest of the pack that he couldn’t control his adolescent mate.

 

 “I’ll stay here, my Alpha,” Damon said, “I think you need to deal with our other problem,” he told him, nodding his head towards where Harlan was regaining consciousness.

 

 “Fuck!” Fenrir cursed; he really hated this day. “Fine! Stay here, do NOT move from this spot,” the Alpha ordered his Beta. “If he falls and you don’t catch him, I’ll kill you!”

 

 “Duly noted, my Alpha,” Damon said, having just as difficult a time as his son at keeping the amusement out of his tone; he might have been a little worried if he wasn’t so damned certain that Harry wasn’t going anywhere at the moment, deliberately or by accident. That stubborn teenager was going to stay up there for however long he needed to be there and there was very little that any of them could do about it.

 

While the Alpha and his Beta had been failing to talk Harry down from his tree Micha had remained sobbing in Jenson’s arms, apparently inconsolable. Callie, with the help of Romy, was still patching up Tessie; while Lukas and Clayton were keeping a close eye on Harry, just in case.

 

Harlan groaned. He had a headache now, great; this day just got better and better, he thought to himself. He forced his eyes open and was met with the glaring and furious faces of Clayton and Lukas; well it could have been worse, it could have been the Alpha. Almost as if on cue, he noticed that Fenrir was heading his way and that expression definitely didn’t bode well for his life expectancy.

 

 “Let’s see if you’re any use as an omega,” Fenrir growled in his face, before punching him in the gut; he really did need some stress relief after all.

 

It hurt, a lot, the large Alpha could really throw a punch, and with the tree behind him Harlan was certain he had internal injuries now. Not that that would matter, he knew he was going to be dead in a matter of hours. The more internal injuries the better, in his mind; the sooner it would all be over. He was sure that the Alpha wasn’t going to let him go quickly. He would pay for the fun he had had, but it had been worth it.

 

 “Why’d you come here?” Fenrir demanded to know, he held out little hope of getting answers from Harlan, but hoped he might get him to say something; something that he might be able to use to verify Tessie’s version of things later.

 

Harlan let out a broken laugh; he didn’t really care about keeping Gideon or Voldemort’s secrets anymore, but he would hold his tongue just to spite Greyback. He had accepted that he was going to die, the only thing that mattered now was if he went fast or slow. It was the former he would prefer, he’d do only what was needed to get a fast, relatively painless death.

 

Fenrir smiled a large toothy grin of delight when Harlan didn’t answer him. If the omega wasn’t going to talk then the Alpha was going to have his fun. He had been wanting to do this for a very long time. Roughly grabbing hold of one of Harlan’s wrists he toyed with each finger, musing to himself thoughtfully.

 

He heard the omega’s breath hitch the moment he realised what was going to happen. Fenrir couldn’t withhold his glee at the scream that ripped out of Harlan’s throat as he broke one of his fingers.

 

 “One down, nine to go,” Fenrir said with a sadistic smile. “Now who’s screaming like a little bitch?”

 

 “Don’t forget his toes too,” Damon said, though he wasn’t going to risk moving from beneath Harry. However, he was going to watch each act of torture the Alpha delivered and he was going to listen to each and every scream Harlan made and he was going to enjoy it. The little fuckwit had hurt his Micha and Harlan was going to suffer for what he had done.

 

 “Don’t worry,” Fenrir said without turning to look at his Beta, “I’ll break every single bone in his body before I’m done.”

 

The moment Harlan’s first scream of pain rang through the clearing the quietly sobbing Micha in Jenson’s arms became completely hysterical. Jerking his body around to try and get free as he cried out. “No, no, no…” Micha sobbed loudly, the words, barely intelligible, breaking Jenson’s heart.

 

Micha was hyperventilating, his breath coming in little short puffs, and his crying was not making it any easier on him. He knew now that things with Harlan were not how they should have been, in a way he had always known, but he still loved the other werewolf in spite of himself. He understood that Harlan had to be punished, but he desperately wanted to get to his mate so that he could try to stop Fenrir from just killing him outright.

 

Despite his larger size and greater strength, Jenson was having trouble keeping his grip on the completely distraught werewolf in his arms; though it was becoming easier as Micha’s muscles began to tense and spasm from his hyperventilating. They could still see and hear far too much from where they were and so, summoning all his strength, Jenson lifted Micha up and bodily carried him to the furthest point in the clearing from where Harlan was bound.

 

“Stop… make… stop… no,” Micha said, his words coming out as gasps as he struggled to breath. His muscles hurt and his heart felt worse, his chest was restricting, stopping him from taking the air he needed and his head was spinning uncontrollably. He was starting to lose the strength to fight and when Jenson sat down, pulling him down with him he just allowed himself to be moved.

 

Jenson pulled Micha so that he was sitting sideways, leaning against his chest; his strong arms holding Micha in place as the younger werewolf continued to have a panic attack, one of his own legs over Micha’s to prevent him from being able to kick out.

 

“Hurts…”

 

The word was little more than a whimper, but Jenson heard it and he hated Harlan more in that single moment than the rest of the time the bastard had been with the pack put together. He loathed him so much he wished that he could take the Alpha’s place and inflict some of his own torture on the bastard that had reduced his pack brother to a shell of his former self.

 

 “I know, take deep breaths,” he instructed, rocking Micha in his arms; it was slightly strange comforting the full grown man that way, but it was what his pack brother clearly needed and as much as Micha drove him crazy, he still loved him.

 

He made sure his arms held on to the younger wolf securely, not wanting to let him go any time soon. They could still hear Harlan’s screams as each finger was broken individually by the Alpha. Jenson was relishing each scream but he knew that Micha wasn’t faring so well with the sounds ringing in his ears. Jenson could only imagine how he would feel if it was Callie’s screams he was hearing now. That was the thought that kept him holding Micha close to his chest rather than rushing over to help the Alpha torture the traitorous little shit.

 

As Callie finished binding the wound on Tessie’s shoulder she cast a glance over towards her mate who was over the other side of the clearing, holding on to Micha as if his life depended on it. She was oddly proud of him; the two males didn’t really get on that well but seeing Jenson holding Micha, comforting him, it warmed her heart and made her love him even more.

 

 “How are you feeling, Tessie?” Callie asked as she helped the female werewolf sit up, both of them trying to ignore the screams coming from Harlan.

 

 “Honestly? Like someone put a knife in my shoulder,” she said with a wry smile. “But better than before, I don’t feel like I am about to pass out anymore,” she added seriously.

 

 “Well that is definitely a good sign,” Callie told her, glad that they had been able to stop the bleeding.

 

 “He’s going to have quite a few questions for me when he’s done, isn’t he?” Tessie said with a glance towards Fenrir as Harlan let out a howl of pain and she winced at the sound, fearing that it might be her on the receiving end when the Alpha was done with Harlan.

 

 “I think that’s to be expected,” Callie responded sympathetically.

 

 “He isn’t going to…” Tessie looked nervously over at the Alpha again, as Harlan continued to scream, “...torture me, is he?” she asked, flinching as pain shot through her still almost completely useless left arm.

 

 “We wouldn’t have wasted the supplies healing you if the Alpha was just going to torture you,” Callie reassured her. “But the more you can tell him the safer you’ll be.”

 

 “I’ll tell him whatever he wants to know,” Tessie said, meaning it, Callie gave her a nod of approval. Callie had been about to leave when Tessie asked, “Is that boy safe up there?” gesturing to Harry with her uninjured arm.

 

Lukas laughed at the question. “That ‘boy’ has been in far worse scraps than that,” he told her, amusement in his tone.

 

 “Is it always like this?” she asked, shaking her head; this pack was really quite something else but she thought it might be in a good way.

 

 “Minus the blood and torturing, yes,” Lukas told her. He would have added minus the arguing too but that would be a lie. Someone was always bickering with someone else and usually it was the Alpha pair but that was what made them so special to each other.

 

 “He’s quite the dominant male,” Tessie said halfway impressed, “to stand up to the Alpha the way he did when he’s still only a teenager.”

 

 “Oh, he isn’t a dominate,” Romy explained, giggling in amusement at Tessie’s misunderstanding, “he’s the Alpha’s mate.”

 

 “He’s a submissive?” she queried with disbelief, as Callie strapped her arm into a makeshift, temporary sling.

 

 “Yep,” Lukas said, actually feeling very proud of his pack brother’s strength and resilience. “Hard to believe, isn’t it?”

 

Tessie glanced up once more, at the teenager up the tree, who was stubbornly rebelling against his Alpha, who was also apparently his dominant mate. It seemed that the other werewolf, who had been ordered to stay under the tree in case he fell from the massive height, was not having much success with talking the teenager down.

 

 “Harry, please,” Damon shouting up to the stubborn teenager, his tone pleading. “Come down!”

 

 “NO!” Harry shouted back. “Not until Fenrir apologises.”

 

 “Because that’s likely to happen,” Damon muttered under his breath. “Those two are bloody made for each other, so damn stubborn, the pair of them.”

 

 “Dad, let me try,” Clayton said, rubbing his hands together. “This won’t be the first time I’ve talked him out of a tree.”

 

Damon raised an amused eyebrow, “Do I want to know?” Honestly he was glad that Harry was proving enough of a distraction to keep Clayton from trying to assist the Alpha; that was not something he wanted his fifteen year old son taking part in, no matter how much he approved of what was happening to the omega.

 

 “Probably not, Dad,” Clayton said before looking up at Harry. “I’M COMING UP!” he called.

 

 “DON’T BOTHER!” Harry yelled back, he was sure he was high enough that even Clay wouldn’t be able to reach him, unlike the last time when they’d both ended up with broken bones.

 

 “You can’t stay up there forever, Harry,” Damon shouted, the whole situation was just so Harry that he couldn’t help but be amused. “Because that’s how long it’ll take for Fenrir to apologise,” he added to himself, careful not to even let Clay hear him.

 

 “Watch me!” Harry insisted stubbornly.

 

 “Dad, he isn’t going to be talked down,” Clay said with a roll of his eyes. Harry was in one of his moods and Clay knew better than most just how impossible his best friend could be to reason with.

 

 “I fear you might be right, Clayton,” Damon said, shaking his head as he let out a sigh. “Alright, do what you can,” he agreed, gesturing to the tree.

 

 “You won’t be able to get up here,” Harry called down. “Not like last time!” He was doing his best to focus on Clay and Damon on the ground beneath him, rather than the sickening sounds of whatever his mate was doing to the traitorous bastard, Harlan.

 

Brute Alpha version of Fenrir, who didn’t have a kind bone in his body, was in full swing the evening, it seemed and Harry hated it; he hated when the Alpha was like this, unrecognisable from the kind man he had almost had sex with that morning. It felt like an age ago when the two of them had been rutting in the forest before leaving for Diagon Alley. The evening was steadily drawing in and it was going to be getting dark soon but so much had happened that it felt like it had been days rather than hours.

 

 “That sounds like a challenge, Harry,” Clayton responded. “Have you forgotten the last time you tried to stay in a tree?”

 

 “The last tree you got me out of was not half as big as this one, Clayton," Harry pointed out. “And I really don’t fancy having even more broken bones than last time.”

 

"I'm always up for a challenge," Clay said, rubbing his hands together. “And broken bones won’t bother you, you can’t feel pain, remember?”

 

 “Clayton,” Damon said with a warning tone in his voice, “I don’t want ANY broken bones, on either of you.” He had a funny feeling that he knew which time they were talking about now and he had always wondered how they had managed it because at the time they hadn’t said a word about how or why, now he was positive that he still didn’t want to know.

 

 “Yeah, yeah,” Clayton said dismissively, “you worry too much.”

 

"If you fall on your arse I'm going to laugh" Romy told him, having come over to watch the display; it was a good distraction from the brutality that was taking a place across the clearing.

 

Damon was glad that the pups were sufficiently distracted because he was sure that even he didn’t want to see what Fenrir was doing to make Harlan make the noises he was currently making anymore, despite his hatred towards the werewolf. He was always glad to see, when he spared a glance in their direction, that Jenson seemed to be managing to calm Micha somewhat; though, they all knew it was going to be some time before Micha was himself again.

 

 “What are they going to do?” Tessie asked Lukas and Callie, watching the group gathered beneath the tree with interest.

 

 “I think Clay’s going to try and climb up there,” Lukas stated calmly. Tessie gave him a look of surprise, werewolves were not known for their tree climbing ability.

 

 “Are you all this crazy?” she asked with wide eyes as she tried to figure just how high up the boy was, the tree had to be at least… eighty foot tall?

 

 “Pretty much,” Callie told her. “Stick around, you’ll get used to it.”

 

It was such a contrast to the pack she had run from; they were every bit as much of a ragtag group as Gideon’s pack but the difference was immeasurable. These people around her now clearly loved and protected each other; she didn’t quite understand all the dynamics of the group, or who was what to who, but she really hoped she was allowed to stay long enough to find out.

 

She knew that it was up to the Alpha in the end and she would do everything she could to make him agreeable to allowing her to stay. Voldemort had slaughtered her family, everyone other than her cousin and little sister. She felt as if she might be able to call this place home if she were permitted to stay, this pack was truly something else.

 

Clayton had fallen out of the tree several times and received several bumps, cuts and bruises, though no broken bones as of yet, for his trouble; but after his fifth attempt, they still weren’t anywhere nearer to coaxing the stubborn teenager out of the tree. Though, Damon suspected that Harry would be rather amused by Clay’s attempts and an improvement in his mood wouldn’t be a bad thing.

 

Fenrir was still rather enjoying himself, and seemed completely absorbed with inflicting as much suffering as possible on Harlan, who was whimpering rather than screaming now, his throat raw from his previous cries that had done him no good at all.

 

Romy and Lukas were both in utter hysterics, as they observed Clay’s attempts, clutching their sides which had stitched up with their manic laughter. Even Damon was close to ending up in a similar state as the other two, at the state of his son. Clayton was so stubbornly determined to reach Harry that he was showing no signs of giving up his battle with the tree, though he was getting slightly irritable about being laughed at.

 

 “Why don’t you try then if you’re so clever,” Clay said to his Dad as Damon snorted in amusement as he fell and landed on his behind with a thump.

 

 “But you’re doing so well,” Damon teased.

 

Even Harry had a small smile on his face from his position in the tree at Clayton’s many failed attempts to reach him, though none of the others could see it. It wasn’t helping poor Clay that Harry had jinxed the tree with anti-climb spells that were causing him to lose his footing. However, that was going to remain Harry’s little secret.

 

Micha was still sobbing desperately into Jenson’s chest; they had been joined by Callie, who had fixed up Tessie as best she could and had told her to rest until the Alpha needed her. Tessie had thanked her profusely and finally fallen asleep by the fire after watching Clayton’s first two attempts up the tree before her exhaustion won out.

 

 “DAMON!” Fenrir shouted, taking them all by surprise.

 

 “None of you leave the base of this tree, if Harry falls, for the love of Merlin, catch him,” the Beta said before running over to the Alpha. “Yes, my Alpha,” he asked, wanting to show every ounce of respect to the man who was soaked in blood that was not his own.

 

 “He’s close to death already but I thought you might like the honour of killing him,” Fenrir said offering over a blade, the same one that Harlan had ripped out of Tessie.

 

 “My Alpha?” Damon questioned, startled at the offer, staring at the offered knife in shock.

 

 “I’ve seen how you look at Micha,” he told his Beta bluntly, “the kill should be yours.”

 

 “I…” Damon began but could find no words, he had never admitted it to anyone, he hadn’t even realised he’d looked at Micha differently to everyone else; he supposed Fenrir really did watch them all closely, he had to if he had noticed such minute details about their lives. “Thank you,” he finally said, accepting the knife that was offered and the Alpha gave a curt nod.

 

Kneeling down Damon studied the once handsome face of Harlan, he was now unrecognisable from the man he had been mere hours ago. His face was swollen and bloodied, both his sage green eyes were lost in a mass of bruises and cuts. His lip was split and his broken nose trickling out blood.

 

Fenrir had kept his promise, it looked as if every single bone in the omega wolf’s body was broken and several were even jutting out through his skin. His legs stuck out at unnatural angles and his fingers were all misshapen and bent backwards. It was a horrifying and yet oddly satisfying sight to behold but he was glad that Micha would never see it. Damon loathed admitting just how happy it made him to see Harlan in such a state; he was not a violent man by nature but Harlan had earned every second of pain he suffered and more.

 

The Alpha had even taken the time to remove his shoes and socks, so to break each individual toe. It was a torturing session that had taken time and dedication, something he wouldn’t have had the stomach for himself. However, that was why Fenrir would always be Alpha, Damon just didn’t have the strength to do that.

 

The Beta wolf handled the blade with care and attention, it was a fine hunting weapon and had clearly belonged to one of the strays, to have found it buried so deeply in Tessie’s shoulder. He dreaded to think what other awful acts had been committed with this knife but there was at least one more that it had to do.

 

Damon considered drawing it out, but Harlan was already barely breathing, and there wasn’t anything much left to cut or break. He couldn’t tell if Harlan was conscious or not, his eyes were so swollen, but it didn’t matter now. He took a deep breath as he pressed the blade against the werewolf’s neck, just hard enough that fresh droplets of blood gathered around the blade.

 

It should have been easy, he had thought it would be such a simple thing to do but he felt emotional, tearful almost. And then there was a strong hand on his shoulder, that he knew was Fenrir’s and he pressed forward. A single strong, swift and bloody stroke across Harlan’s throat and it was over, both of them covered in Harlan’s blood as it sprayed from his throat in the wake of the blade. He could see as Harlan's heart beat a couple more times, pumping blood out of the fatal wound before a sombre heaviness seemed to fill the clearing.

 

The reality of it settling in and bringing an eerie silence with it as even the pups stopped to let the moment wash over them; it was broken only by the soft defeated sobs from Micha that they could all hear, clear as day even from across the clearing. He knew that his mate was now dead. Damon headed silently towards the stream, intending to wash away the blood, looking over at where his son was offering what comfort he could to Romy who had curled into his chest so she didn’t have to see.

 

Harry felt frightfully alone, as the others clung to each other below him. Hated as he was, Harlan had just died; had his life taken away for his poor choices and actions. Despite his crimes against them all it seemed that they still were able to respect his death in a way. They wouldn’t cry for him, they wouldn’t mourn him, but they wouldn’t dance or celebrate his murder either. They weren’t monsters, not like him and the rest of the strays. They still had their humanity.

 

Harry looked over at Fenrir from his perch in the tree, he wasn’t sure if he loved or hated the man right now. He had watched as Fenrir had destroyed the body of a man, as evil and as horrible as Harlan had been, he had still been a living breathing person. That version of Fenrir Greyback wasn’t someone that Harry knew; his mate was kind, at least to him and allowed him his cheekiness.

 

The Alpha that had shouted at him today, that hadn’t been the mate that he had come to know and care for. He found himself torn between flying down from the tree and demanding a cuddle from his overbearing, over protective mate and staying up in the tree, out of their grasps for a while longer.

 

Looking at Micha now Harry’s mind was made up. He knew that Fenrir would have to leave to get rid of Harlan’s body, as destroyed as it was, and once the Alpha was gone he would go and see to Micha. He felt compassion towards his fellow submissive. Harry had almost lost Fenrir, he knew that pain, Micha would need him tonight.

 

 “I’m going to dispose of the body,” Fenrir informed his Beta, as Damon returned from the stream. “I want Harry down from that tree when I get back.” Damon nodded, having no clue exactly how he was going to manage that but knowing that he would do everything in his power to make it happen.

 

Fenrir said nothing more as he lugged Harlan’s battered corpse over his shoulder, the pack watching on as he disappeared between the trees as he headed deep into the woods.

 

Harry watched him go, waiting for a few minutes to pass to ensure that Fenrir wasn’t just dumping him close by to be dealt with later. He shuffled about on his branch, shifting so that he was squatting there, needing to be in the right position so that he didn’t topple off mid transformation. He had done this plenty of times and wasn’t exactly worried.

 

 “Dad, look,” Clay said in almost a whisper, as though drawing attention to what he had spotted might change it. He had glanced up into the tree and saw that Harry had started to transform. They watched as the graceful falcon took flight, Clayton glaring at the beautiful bird. “All that effort and he just comes down,” he grumbled under his breath.

 

Everyone of them watched as the falcon landed and swiftly, without a care in the world, became Harry again. No one moved, no one said anything, they just watched as the teen, whose face was streaked with tears, strolled up to Micha.

 

 “He didn’t just come down,” Damon said quietly to his son, “he’s come down for Micha.”

 

Damon’s words couldn’t have been more true as Harry silently offered his hand out to the still sobbing Micha, who was struggling to get his breathing back under control. Without question or hesitation the older of the two submissive wolves took the outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

 

The entire pack that was present in the clearing, and not asleep, watched as Harry and Micha ventured a little closer to the fire and lay down together. Micha seemed hesitant for a moment, but Harry smiled softly and finally they lay down facing one another; and after a moment Harry reached out, his arms wrapping them around Micha, drawing them a little closer together.

 

The pack felt like they were holding their breath, waiting for Micha to react badly to someone being so close, as he had done in recent weeks, but instead the embrace was returned, their foreheads resting against each other’s, the tips of their noses touching and everyone knew that they were both crying. The two of them had been through the ringer today and it was clear that they needed each other. They hadn’t even said a single word, it was just silently understood that what they were feeling was mutual and just holding on to one another was enough.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir traipsed through the woodland that surrounded their clearing. It had been a long day and it seemed that Harlan’s death had had a huge impact on the pack; he was keen to get this done with and get back to them. He was still worried about his mate, and the precarious position he was in up the tree, and he was just praying that his stubborn mate didn’t insist on trying to stay up there all night and knowing Harry it was entirely possible that he might try.

 

The weighty corpse of Harlan hung heavily over the Alpha’s shoulder, but he had a way to go yet. He knew exactly where he was going to leave the body of this little shit and exactly what he was going to do to him as well. Killing him slowly, torturing him to death the muggle way was just too good for the fuckwit. There was more humiliation for him to suffer yet, even in death.

 

It worried Fenrir just how much information Harlan might have passed to the pack of strays already. He would have to sit down and work out what he could have possibly passed on to them. Everything of importance that had happened, everything he would have seen. Only then would they know exactly what Gideon knew about them.

 

Once they had worked that out, then Jenson was going to have to start talking whether he liked it or not. He and Gideon were brothers, there was no denying that, their scents had given them away the moment he had met Gideon, even if he had had other priorities at the time. But that meant that Jenson would know Gideon better than anyone else. If they were going to kill them all, which was Fenrir’s intention now, then they would have to know them and that meant everything; strengths and weaknesses. Both could be exploited and even if that meant discussing what Romy had been through in detail, then so be it.

 

He reached the boundary of his territory and stared out into the woodland beyond. The strays were out there, plotting against him and his pack, he was sure of that; he just really hoped they got the message he was about to leave them. It was perhaps reckless to head directly into the stray’s territory with no one to back him up but he was not going to leave them finding Harlan to chance.

 

He stepped through the wards and headed forward; it was difficult to identify much by smell given the stench of blood that was all over him and the wretched corpse over his shoulder. He didn’t like that and it made him all the more determined to get this done quickly.

 

Being out in the territory of the strays with his senses hindered was not the only reason that he wanted to get this done quickly. He had fences to mend with Harry. Something that Harlan had said to him was still eating away at him. The little fuckwit had praised what he had said to Harry, of course the words had been said in the heat of the moment, when they had both been furious with each other, however because Harlan had thought it so wonderful he was beginning to realise that he probably shouldn’t have said it.

 

As he walked further into dangerous, uncharted territory, he replayed the conversation, the argument, he had had with Harry over in his mind. It was probably not the best use of his limited senses but he needed to figure out exactly how much apologising he was going to have to do to make it up to his little mate.

 

Fenrir still didn’t agree with how Harry and Clayton had vanished for so long, scaring Damon and the other three pack members who had been with them out of their minds; however, knowing that Harry had done it to do something nice for him... Well, that meant something. In fact it was damn big deal to him.

 

Having had enough, Fenrir threw down the mangled, disfigured body of Harlan on to the ground. This would have to do. For the final touch he unbuttoned his trousers, lowered his zip and began to urinate over the body. Only when he was done and he had righted himself, preparing to make a run back to his claimed territory did he throw back his head and howl. Now there was no question, the strays would find the body and they would know that their plan had been foiled.

 

Turning around the Alpha full on sprinted back the way he had come, not fancying the idea of being caught by the strays and outnumbered. Also he was desperate to see Harry and make sure that he had come down from that blasted tree; he would go via the stream however, he doubted that coming back blood soaked would endear him to his little mate at all.

 

FGHP

 

Damon had settled most of the pack around the fire; some had drifted off to sleep already, however, he was determined to wait up for the Alpha to return. His eyes never left Harry and Micha who were both fast asleep, still curled up around each other rather intimately.

 

The new female werewolf, Tessie, was still out for the count but, from what Damon had gathered, everyone was a lot more comfortable around her than they had ever been around Harlan. Lukas, who was also sat up, watching over the pack with him, seemed to like her. They had had a brief conversation with Romy and Callie while the others had been attempting to get Harry down from his tree and they were all in agreement that she seemed nice enough; and definitely a good deal more honest and genuine than Harlan.

 

Of course it was up to the Alpha, about whether or not she was permitted to stay. After the disaster that had been Harlan it was doubtful if Fenrir would be that lenient again. Damon looked over to where Jenson had finally drifted off to sleep, holding Callie and Romy close to him and sighed, glad that his sister and niece were okay after the traumatic trip to Diagon Alley. It had been one hell of a day and he was glad that it was finally over.

 

 “You want some tea?” Lukas asked quietly. “I need to do something, keep my hands busy.”

 

 “And your answer is tea?” Damon asked with amusement.

 

 “Tea is the answer to all of life’s problems,” Lukas said with slight amusement as he got up to head to the stream to fetch some water. “Will you be okay staying here on your own?”

 

 “I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Damon said, “Just don’t be too long, we’re not supposed to go anywhere alone.”

 

 “I’ll be back in ten minutes, fifteen tops,” Lukas reassured him.

 

 “If you’re not I’ll have to wake one of the others to come looking for you and you know how bad tempered they get about being woken up for no reason.” Damon warned, a hint of teasing in his voice.

 

 “I’ll be quick,” Lukas said smiling. He knew all too well how grumpy they could get, especially Clay who was not a morning person at all. But he could relate; hell, he wouldn’t get out of bed willingly without the promise of a cup of Imperial Ceylon.

 

Heading towards the stream, Lukas stalled when he heard movement ahead of him. The only one missing from the clearing aside from him was Fenrir who had gone off in the opposite direction with Harlan’s body so the fact that there appeared to be someone or something just ahead of him worried him. Lukas was in two minds about whether or not he should run back and tell Damon but he was no coward and decided he should check it out first before running back to alert the others. After all it could be nothing.

 

Calming himself he made his way forward, the sounds seemed to be coming from the direction of the stream. He listened carefully and could make out splashing noises, which confirmed what he thought, that who or whatever it was, was in or by the water. Keeping behind trees, and taking care with where he was standing, Lukas kept going.

 

He was close now, and his heart was hammering in his chest as he peered around the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind. A wave of relief and a fair amount of embarrassment washed over him as he spotted the completely naked form of the Alpha washing.

 

“Was that an attempt to sneak up on me, Lukas?” the Alpha asked, with a tone of amusement, his attention on cleaning the bite mark on his arm that Harlan had given him; it seemed to have already begun healing well.

 

“No, my Alpha,” Lukas said turning around so that he had his back to Fenrir, having already seen more than he really wanted to. “Just wasn’t sure who it was and…”

 

Fenrir chuckled at how obviously flustered Lukas was, it wasn’t like they hadn’t been naked in front of each other before, but that had always been at full moons. Nudity was just par for the course when you were a werewolf and Fenrir saw no point in being modest with it, he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of.

 

“I’m not going to punish you for looking, Lukas,” Fenrir said with slight amusement, pleased to be teasing his pack members again rather than terrifying them.

 

“I know, my Alpha, I’m sorry, I only came down to fetch water to make tea, sorry.”

 

“If you apologise once more then I will punish you; grab the water,” Fenrir stated, as he dunked his clothes to soak the blood from them. “I could do with a coffee.”

 

“Yes, my Alpha, of course.”

 

By the time Lukas got back to the clearing he had managed to regain himself somewhat but Damon could still tell that something wasn’t right with him and questioned it.

 

“Fenrir was at the stream, is all,” Lukas said, trying not to think about everything that he seen. He then swiftly set about boiling the water, knowing that they could all do with a drink.

 

“Ah,” Damon said understandingly, “not one for modesty is he?”

 

“You could say that,” Lukas agreed.

 

“I never see the point in it,” Fenrir said stomping back in the clearing, his eyes sweeping over his slumbering pack, pleased to see that Harry was down from the tree but not so happy that he was getting rather cosy with Micha. The Alpha was surprised at the flare of jealousy it ignited seeing the two of them snuggled together, holding each other rather intimately.

 

“You wouldn’t, my Alpha,” Damon said with amusement, glad to see that Fenrir was back and in such a good mood, it wasn’t something that Damon had expected considering, though he watched as the Alpha eyed Harry and Micha somewhat suspiciously.

 

“Please tell me those two… they haven’t…”

 

Damon looked from the sleeping submissive wolves to the Alpha in amusement, even Lukas was on the verge of laughing. It really was rather endearing to see Fenrir jealous, even after his and Harry’s rather explosive argument and harsh words to one another.

 

“Harry and Micha?” Damon asked, “No, I think it is more a shared pain than anything… else.”

 

“I don’t like…” Fenrir started to grumbled.

 

“With all respect, my Alpha,” Lukas said, “I really don’t think you have anything to worry about from Micha.”

 

“Lukas is right, Fenrir,” Damon assured him, looking fondly over at the two sleeping werewolves. “They have both had a really bad day, hell we all have. They aren’t doing any harm.”

 

“I still don’t like it,” Fenrir said turning to glare at where Micha’s arms were wrapped around his little mate. No one’s arms should be around Harry but his. However, seeing as he had just had Micha’s mate killed he could forgive him just this once.

 

“So who exactly is she?” Damon asked, nodding his head towards Tessie who slept on, willing to attempt to distract the Alpha from Harry for a moment.

 

“One of the strays,” Fenrir said gruffly, hating the idea that they had another one in their midst after just disposing of the body of one.

 

“She seems different though, don’t you think?” Lukas asked carefully.

 

“Yeah,” Damon agreed, “and about as fond of Harlan as we were.”

 

“We don’t take any more chances,” Fenrir stated firmly, wanting to make his feelings on the matter perfectly clear.

 

“Perhaps, before we sentence her to death, we should talk to her,” Damon suggested, treading carefully, not wanting to see the foul mood of the Alpha return and have to withstand the worst of it himself.

 

“We will find out what she knows,” Fenrir agreed. He didn’t really want to have to kill the young woman but he would for his pack’s safety; Tessie’s one real chance was to tell them what they wanted to know, only then would he consider the alternatives with what to do with her.

 

“She told us that Harlan was a spy,” Damon pointed out. “If she can tell us more about the strays, their numbers and who they have, wouldn’t that warrant offering her some protection from them?”

 

“It might,” Fenrir conceded, considering that that might be a fair trade. The strays were a worrying threat, even more so with the exposure of Harlan as a traitor, and information that Tessie had would possibly get them a little closer to being rid of them.

 

“Considering it is all we ask, my Alpha,” Damon said respectfully and Lukas gave him a slight nod, appreciating the effort to save her. Lukas thought that Tessie seemed like she was a good person and she clearly had a story to tell, they needed to listen to that before they killed her for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

“Wake her,” Fenrir ordered suddenly.

 

“Now, my Alpha?” Damon queried, startled that the Alpha wanted to do this now after everything they had all been through already this evening.

 

“Yes, now! I want to actually get some sleep at some point this evening and I won’t with her here if I haven’t spoken to her, now do it Damon,” Fenrir’s voice was tense, and gave no room for argument.

 

“As you wish,” Damon said, getting to his feet, as Lukas started to make them some tea. He stepped past where Harry and Micha were sleeping and approached Tessie, squatting down next her. It seemed cruel to wake her while she was healing and recovering from a fairly major injury, but Fenrir was right about one thing, they needed answers sooner rather than later.

 

 “Tessie,” Damon said tentatively, gently shaking her. “The Alpha has returned, he wants to talk to you,” the Beta explained as she blinked sleepily up at him. She nodded her head slowly, to show she understood, trying to gather her thoughts as she painfully trying to sit up but her left arm was tightly bound in a sling and couldn’t be used.

 

He helped her to her feet and guided her over towards the Alpha; she looked nervous, but Damon supposed he might too if he was being led towards Fenrir for questioning after seeing what he had done to Harlan today and hearing those tortured screams. She had never seen another side of him and he could well imagine that she would be absolutely petrified.

 

The Alpha looked at the young woman with narrowed, suspicious eyes, as she fell to her knees and bowed her head in front of him he was admittedly a little taken aback. No one had ever submitted to him like this before.

 

 “My Alpha,” she said, ensuring that she paid him the proper respect straight away and without being forced. She wanted to stay here, she needed to, she wouldn’t last on her own and at this point they were her only hope of even maybe saving Jilly.

 

 “You said you had information,” Fenrir demanded of her. “How long were you with the strays?”

 

 “Days, my Alpha,” she told him without hesitation.

 

 “Days?” Fenrir snarled; that wasn’t ideal, but at least that meant she had definitely had no part in what had been done to his little mate. “And you think you have worthwhile information for me after only being with them days?”

 

 “Yes, my Alpha,” she said, keeping her head lowered.

 

 “Tell me,” he ordered.

 

 “There are six of them; one is my cousin, coerced into joining them like I was,” Tessie explained. “They’re here because they were ordered to be, by the Dark Lord. They want you, my Alpha; you and your mate. They have orders to capture you both and take you to Him.”

 

 “Coerced how?” Damon questioned, looking apologetic when Fenrir turned to glare at him for interrupting his questioning.

 

 “You-know-who...” she said fearfully, looking up at them with earnest terror in her eyes, and the shadow of the memories that haunted her on her face. “He slaughtered my family, my pack; he left only three of us alive, myself, my cousin and my little sister. He has my sister, Alpha; he threatened to kill her if Aiden and I didn’t cooperate with him.”

 

 “Then why did you not cooperate?” Fenrir asked with a frown, confused about why someone who had joined a pack to save their remaining family would then run away, putting them at risk.

 

 “The Beta wolf of the other pack, he isn’t like other werewolves,” she explained, trying not to tremble at the memories even thinking about Axlar brought up. “We all heard his stories; he was a killer before he became a werewolf, he sought out a werewolf to be bitten. He has a lust for blood like no other. He attacked me, he would have killed me, which is why I ran.”

 

Fenrir watched her for a moment, so far he believed she spoke the truth, but he was curious what more she had to say. “Anything else?”

 

 “Yes, my Alpha,” she said, respectfully. “The Alpha, Gideon, he has… I’m not sure how, but he has a hand which is made of silver. It was gifted to him by the Dark Lord. It is something he is immensely proud of, though, he won’t talk about how he lost his hand to begin with.”

 

 “You’re looking at how,” Fenrir said with a smug grin.

 

 “Excuse me, my Alpha?” Tessie asked, not understanding.

 

 “I removed his hand,” Fenrir explained. “When he attacked my mate, I cut it off. I take attacks on my pack very seriously. You saw what happened to Harlan after he hurt one of us.”

 

 “Yes, my Alpha, I saw,” Tessie told him, managing not to flinch at the memory of what she had witnessed. It was already clear that this Alpha was not a man to cross, even if she wasn’t interested in staying with the pack; but that gave her hope; hope that maybe his pack might be able to take on Gideon’s after all.

 

 “Do you wish to remain here?” Fenrir asked her, wondering if perhaps she might prefer to leave and go find her sister. It was probably what he would have done but admittedly her chances were likely still better if she stayed with them, provided she didn’t do anything stupid.

 

 “I do, my Alpha,” she said and Fenrir appreciated the respect she gave him; made her presence easier to stomach after the rude little shit that Harlan had been.

 

 “You understand that you will have to prove your worth?” he queried, if she wasn’t smart enough to figure that much out then there really would be no hope for her, but she nodded. “And if you step out of line, or put any one of us in danger, I will kill you.”

 

 “Y...yes, my Alpha,” she stammered out, hating that her voice wavered, but the idea of going through what Harlan had, that terrified her.

 

 “As long as we are clear,” Fenrir said bluntly. “How is your arm?”

 

 “Painful, my Alpha,” Tessie told him, feeling a little baffled by the sudden change to a less aggressive tone, by the question of concern.

 

 “Callie will check for nerve damage in the morning,” he stated. There wouldn’t be much they could do to help her, but they would at least keep themselves informed about the state of her injury and the progress of her recovery.

 

 “Thank you, my Alpha,” she said, genuinely grateful that these people, who were all but strangers to her, were being so generous with their care for her.

 

 “Go. Rest,” he ordered. “You will have your work cut out for you tomorrow.” He had more detailed questions he would want answers to, but he had heard enough to believe she was no immediate threat. “Do I need to tell you to stay away from Harry?”

 

 “No, my Alpha,” she said, bowing her head in respect.

 

 “You won’t like me if he gets hurt, accidentally or not,” Fenrir informed her.

 

 “Of course, my Alpha,” Tessie said. As she got to unsteadily to her feet, her head still bowed, she couldn’t help but think that Harry could probably take care of himself, if what she had witnessed earlier was anything to go by, but she wasn’t about to say that aloud.

 

As Tessie returned to the spot where she had been sleeping before and lay down, Lukas approached the Alpha and handed him a mug of coffee. “She can stay?” he asked hesitantly.

 

 “For now,” the Alpha agreed, giving Lukas a nod of appreciation for the hot drink. “But we watch her, closely,” he added, turning to Damon. “And no one is to get involved with her. I won’t have another Micha.”

 

 “Yes, my Alpha,” Lukas and Damon both said, noting the deadly seriousness with which Fenrir spoke. The Alpha then looked back at his sleeping mate and let out a frustrated huff of breath, realising that he would have to deal with him in the morning, he wouldn’t wake Harry now, the poor boy had had enough for one day and could probably use the sleep.

 

 “Don’t be too hard on him, My Alpha,” Damon said as he took a sip of his scolding tea. He was beginning to come round to Lukas’ way of thinking about this particular drink.

 

 “He ran off, putting himself in danger again!” Fenrir said feeling too exhausted for his temper to truly return. “And then he sat at the top of an eighty foot tree; I’ve never known anyone to be so prone to life threatening idiocy before him.”

 

 “I will be the first to admit that he scared the shit out of me today, but think of why he did it,” Damon said, thinking of the beautiful, brand new leather coat that still lay on the floor where Fenrir had dropped it upon hearing Micha’s shouts.

 

 “It doesn’t excuse…”

 

 “I know, but look at him, he’s suffered enough for his mistake,” Damon told him, taking pity on the teenager. “And I don’t mean to be disrespectful, my Alpha, I tell you this as your oldest friend, but what you said to him today, it was harsh.”

 

 “I’m just going to go sleep,” Lukas said, ditching his mostly empty mug and going to lie down close to Jenson, Callie and Romy; this was not a conversation he wanted to be caught in the middle of, it wasn’t his place to even be awake to listen to it.

 

Fenrir waited for Lukas to leave before he spoke. “As your friend, I know that; but as your Alpha, I’m warning you to watch your tongue,” Fenrir snapped, gulping down his scalding coffee and relishing in the burn as it slid down his throat. “I’ll deal with it,” he said a moment later.

 

 “Then I’ll say no more on the matter,” Damon said respectfully.

 

Without saying a word the two of them finished their drinks before Fenrir finally stood up, debating on whether or not he should sleep with Harry but then deciding that he didn’t care; they were mates and Harry belonged in his arms, no one else’s. Heading over to him, he lay down beside the teenager, curling his large body around the other male’s smaller frame.

 

Damon helped Fenrir cover them over with warm blankets as he took a position behind Micha, mimicking the Alpha by wrapping himself around Micha protectively. Both the Alpha and the Beta determined to protect the submissive wolves and ensure that they were cared for. It had been a trying day, and they still had some issues that would need work, but they had survived; for now that would be enough.

 

FGHP

 

The atmosphere in Gideon’s pack was tense, apprehensive even, as though all hell might break loose at any moment. Aiden was sat between Dean and Russ, glaring at Axlar as though he might be seriously considering attacking the larger werewolf. Thankfully, so far he had managed to resist that urge.

 

A howl sounded out and their heads all turned to listen; it was close, within their territory and they all knew it. Gideon growled, it was turning out to be a fucking bastard of a day.

 

 “Jack, Axlar, Russ stay here,” he ordered, “Aiden, Dean, with me.” He would be damned if he would leave the latter two alone with Axlar, he had no desire to return to a bloodbath. But his mind was on the intruder and he couldn’t help but wonder if having let Tessie run was about to come back and bite him on the arse.

 

They didn’t get far before they could smell the scents of other wolves, several of them; blood, Tessie’s Gideon thought, but that was being overpowered by more blood… Harlan’s. SHIT! That didn’t bode well. He raised his hands to indicate to the other two that they should be cautious; slowing their pace in fear of an ambush.

 

Leading them in the direction of Harlan’s scent he inhaled again and couldn’t help but scrunch up his face as the smell of urine reached his nose but his expression soon changed to one of fury as he realised that it was the other Alpha’s. The son of a bitch who had stolen his hand, had attacked him and his pack, had urinated in their territory; Gideon snarled at the insult and challenge.

 

“Greyback,” Dean growled angrily under his breath, having picked up the same scent.

 

“And Harlan’s blood,” Gideon responded with a nod of confirmation.“Your cousin might have a lot to answer for,” he said, turning to Aiden with a snarl. “If she’s even still alive!” He had picked up the scent of her blood, but he couldn’t be sure if that was from Axlar’s attack on her earlier or because Greyback had finally done something useful and killed the stupid bitch.

 

If the spy they had sent into Greyback’s pack was dead then Aiden knew that Tessie would have had something to do with it, he felt it in his gut. He had grown up with his cousin, he knew how strong she was. She was alive and she was going to do whatever it took to stay that way.

 

With the scent of blood and urine heavy in the air they knew they were close. It really wasn’t looking good. Though when they finally saw the body they realised that that was an understatement, Harlan was barely recognisable as a person let alone as the man he had once been. Nothing had been left untouched, white bone peaked through his skin where they had been broken. Harlan wasn’t just dead, he was mutilated beyond recognition.

 

“I think Greyback might have been a little pissed off,” Dean commented, and actually he could admire the handiwork; there was no doubt that Harlan suffered before his death. It seemed fairly obvious that Harlan’s true reason for joining the other pack had been uncovered and while he didn’t particularly care that the werewolf had been killed, he was aware of the potential problems it could cause for them.

 

Aiden kept his mouth shut; he didn’t know what to say anyway, but it was probably not smart to make wisecracks like Dean was, given that it was looking as though his cousin might have lost them their spy. The last thing he needed was them being worried that he might be a problem they needed to deal with, he didn’t want to end up like this Harlan guy and he had no delusions about what Gideon was capable of.

 

 “If I ever lay eyes on that bitch cousin of yours again, I will replicate this fucking mess on her,” Gideon told Aiden, with a gesture towards Harlan’s corpse.

 

 “If she is behind this then they trust her now,” Aiden pointed out, trying to think on his feet, he needed to make them think twice before killing Tessie. “Harlan was a piss poor spy anyway, they never trusted him; for all we know she is going to take his place, feed information back to us, be our new spy,” he suggested. He didn’t really believe that, not after what Axlar had done to her, but he hoped that the others might.

 

 “Why would she?” Dean asked suspiciously, but it looked as though neither of the other werewolves had dismissed the idea completely out of hand.

 

 “The Dark Lord, he has leverage over her, over both of us,” Aiden told them, not wanting to get into the specifics about Jilly’s imprisonment when he didn’t know how much Gideon had been told about their loyalty and motivations. “She won’t turn her back on us unless she is given no choice,” he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

 

 “That must be pretty serious leverage,” Dean hissed, he liked Aiden but he was loyal to Gideon and his pack above all others.

 

 “He has my other cousin,” Aiden snapped, “Tessie’s little sister.” He glared at Dean, he really didn’t want to talk about this.

 

 “Dean,” Gideon said, having had enough of this squabble already. “Burn the body, leave it, whatever you want. Then go back to the others and tell them what happened; Aiden you’re coming with me.”

 

 “Where are we going?” Aiden asked curiously.

 

 “We’re going to pay a little visit to the Dark Lord,” the Alpha said.

 

Normally he wouldn’t have taken Aiden anywhere, he would have much preferred to have Dean accompanying him on this particular trip but he wasn’t going to let Aiden have the opportunity to take his revenge on Axlar. Maybe, he thought, he would even let Aiden break the news of his cousin’s probable shift in loyalties to the Dark Lord; let him face those consequences. It might even improve his mood a little.

 

FGHP

 

 “My Lord,” Lucius said enthusiastically as he strolled proudly into the large dining room at Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord and his rather intimidating beast of a basilisk resided most of the time. “We have news,” he declared.

 

Voldemort, who was sitting at the head of the table, furthest from the door, looked up and surveyed the eldest Malfoy with mild interest. He had sent him and a number of others to scout Diagon Alley and, while he was not surprised to see Lucius had returned by this point, he had not suspected that there would be anything interesting to report. He was certainly in no mood to have to listen to the details of their long, and likely tedious, day of conversations with shopkeepers and the way Lucius was almost bouncing from foot to foot in excitement was tiring to witness.

 

 “Crucio,” Tom hissed, his tone bored and flippant. Even the sight of the blond writhing on the marble floor, having been knocked on his arse by the force of the spell was barely worth his notice. The pitiful groans and cries that slipped involuntarily from Lucius’ lips, however, was enough to bring a sinister smile to Voldemort’s face. That ought to calm him down somewhat, Tom thought smugly as he released the spell and Malfoy gasped to regain his breath. “You had something to tell me Lucius.”

 

 “Yes… My Lord,” Lucius stuttered, his body trembling with the aftershock from the curse as he struggled to his feet.

 

He nearly fell again as a spasm rippled painfully through his thigh, but he forced himself to stand, his head bowed subserviently. Tom sneered at the man quaking before him; now that was the kind of fear that he liked in his followers.

 

 “We found something, someone, in Diagon Alley,” the blond managed to say.

 

 “Who?” Tom questioned his voice calm and emotionless despite the curiosity of who could be of such value to have warranted Lucius’ excitement. The blond clearly believed he had information that Voldemort would have interest in, but that was, of course, for him to judge.

 

 “Forgive me, my Lord,” Lucius said, looking up with a glimmer of that enthusiasm in his eyes, but he managed to contain himself, so Tom was spared the effort of torturing the man again. “My Lord, it... it looked like… it looked like Harry Potter,” he managed to spit out eventually, and, though Tom would not admit or show it, his curiosity was piqued. “Though he called himself Harry Prince,” Lucius went on, “which was Severus’ mother’s maiden name. The boy looked unmistakably similar to James Potter.”

 

Tom leaned forward, holding out his hand as the basilisk shifted and brushed up against it; it was disturbing how the two of them could move with that level of synchronicity. Tom surveyed the oldest Malfoy with sharp interest, his eyes narrowed.

 

He had been wondering what had happened to Harry Potter; the child that had defeated him and he was infuriated that he still had no idea how it had been done. He had never believed that Dumbledore had him; if he had then why would the old fool have put his efforts into working with that bumbling buffoon, Longbottom. Severus’ involvement was certainly a turn in events he had not expected but at least it seemed as if the boy had resurfaced finally; it was, he thought, rather curious timing.

 

 “You brought him here, I presume!” Tom demanded; his eyes flashing dangerously as he wondering why his idiot subjects had wasted time, rather than just bringing the boy before him. He had plans for Harry Potter, or Prince, or whatever name the boy chose to use; it would make no difference in the end.

 

 “My Lord…” Lucius stuttered and Tom knew instantly his servant had failed him.

 

 “CRUCIO!” Voldemort bellowed as fury rushed through him; he licked his lips with glee as Lucius writhed on the floor again, his mouth open in a scream that couldn’t escape through his tensed throat.

 

They had seen Harry Potter, had the boy within their grasp, and yet still they had failed to bring the boy to him; he would not forgive them this easily. He still wanted answers though, needed to know where to find the boy and that would be more complicated if he drove Lucius to insanity; though admittedly it might improve his mood. But he lifted his wand and broke the spell.

 

 “He had…,” Lucius said between gasps for air, “...others... protecting him..., my Lord,” he explained, not even bothering to try to stand; his legs were beyond that for a little while now.

 

 “Aurors?” Tom questioned lightly, his rage fading in place of curiosity once more.

 

 “No..., my Lord,” Lucius said quickly, his tone pleading as he dragged himself the short distance to the table and made a valiant effort to stand, even if it did fail. “I... I didn’t recognise any of them,” he told the Dark Lord, “but they protected him... like he was precious to them.”

 

The doors to the dining room burst open, and the two occupants turned to stare at the person who had been foolish enough to interrupt. The large Alpha werewolf, Gideon was standing there with Aiden a few paces behind him, looking like he would rather be just about anywhere else.

 

 “Gideon, explain yourself!” Tom hissed furiously at the uninvited and unwelcome interruption; he had little patience for werewolves when he had use for them, and next to none when they barged into rooms where they weren’t wanted.

 

Malfoy once again used the table to pull himself up, this time managing to remain so with the help of a chair; it simply would have not been acceptable for someone to see such weakness, it was barely tolerable that the Dark Lord had been witness to it.

 

 “Damn Greyback killed the boy you sent to spy on his pack!” Gideon raged at the Dark Lord, storming forward and slamming his hand onto the table top at the end closest to the door.

 

 Tom waved his wand and muttered a spell; from the way that Gideon tried to pull away from the silver hand attached to his arm it was obvious that Voldemort had removed the spells keeping it from harming him. But the werewolf was stubborn and despite the pain he remained upright, gritting his teeth through it.

 

Lucius gave the other smaller werewolf, who had looked rather alarmed by the way Gideon was speaking to the Dark Lord, a withering stare. He had to agree with the sentiment in those eyes; the Alpha werewolf seemed to have some kind of death wish.

 

The Dark Lord did indeed look livid as he eyed the two werewolves who had joined them, his fingers clenched around his wand and he resisted his desire to kill Gideon for his intrusion. He needed the Alpha wolf alive to bring him Greyback, even if he was proving incompetent at the task; Harlan’s death was certainly an inconvenience.

 

 “Greyback, as in Fenrir Greyback?” Lucius asked, once his brain had had a moment to process what had been said; it had been a while since he had heard that name and now he thought about it, it was certainly curious that there werewolf had not once again taken up his position with the Dark Lord after his return, as so many of them had.

 

 “The one and same,” Tom hissed out, turning from the two werewolves to look at Lucius. “You were...  friends,” the word seemed to be alien on his tongue as he questioned the blond conversationally, “Were you not?”

 

 “Of sorts,” Lucius admitted, not wanting to give the Dark Lord ideas about sending him off looking for werewolves. “We were acquaintances but I have not seen him for many years,” he elaborated.

 

 “He defies me,” Tom stated, his eyes narrowed as he yearned to bring the Alpha wolf to his knees, to regain his loyalty. “His failure to return to my side will be punished.”

 

 “Of course, my Lord,” Lucius said, bowing his head. He and Fenrir might have had something of a friendship more than a decade earlier but he would not pay for the werewolf’s foolish betrayal of the Dark Lord.

 

 “Did Harlan provide anything of use before his… unfortunate demise?” Voldemort asked, hoping that he hadn’t wasted a perfectly useful werewolf for nothing.

 

 “Some,” Gideon informed him with a frown; it certainly wasn’t the degree of information he had hoped for, but they knew the identities of all the members of the pack and the layout of their territory, so it was a good start. “They never trusted him,” he added, wanting to make it clear that the fault lay with Harlan not him; he wouldn’t be taking any flack for the dead werewolf’s incompetence.

 

 “My Lord,” Lucius said hesitantly; he really had no desire to stand around listening to the trivial matters of werewolves. If the Dark Lord chose to involve himself in such matters then that was his decision, but unless directly ordered, Lucius intended to stay out of it. And surely there were more crucial matters to discuss. “I do not wish to interrupt but surely the issue of Harry-”

 

 “I could do with not hearing that name for a while,” Gideon grumbled under his breath with a disgusted snarl on his face, as he turned to make sure that Aiden had obediently remained close by.

 

It was, however, not beyond Voldemort’s hearing. “Explain!” he demanded of Gideon; his voice silky and smooth, but it carried an order that would not be ignored.

 

 “It’s that damn submissive wolf's name,” Gideon explained, anger building as he remembered the humiliation he had suffered when Greyback’s pack had fought for that little bitch. “He’s the one mated to Greyback!”

 

 “Harry Potter?” Tom asked, sure that it could not be the same boy; how would the Potter boy come to have been bitten. But Severus and Greyback had been acquaintances too, even if they had not been close. It was possible.

 

 “No,” Gideon growled. “Harry Prince.”

 

Voldemort smiled in glee at the revelation, turning to Lucius. “I believe we may have found our illusive Harry Potter,” he said with surprise and a little amusement in his tone at the unexpected turn of events. It certainly gave him much to think on, but with evidence of Severus’, and now Greyback’s, involvement Voldemort found himself questioning just who else might have been involved in the disappearance of Harry Potter.

 

 “Leave me!” Voldemort bellowed suddenly, he wanted time to think and he couldn’t do that with his poor excuse for followers looming over him.

 

 “There is one other thing,” Gideon said, turning to fetch Aiden and dragging him forward by his neck. “Tell him of your traitorous cousin,” he insisted, his tone low and quiet as he spoke to the smaller werewolf.

 

 “My cousin, Tessie,” Aiden told Voldemort, trying to summon all his courage to even be able to speak. He had suffered the cruciatus curse before, when his family had been killed and the three of them that survived had been brought before the Dark Lord; simply put, it was not an experience he cared to repeat. “My cousin… she was attacked, by the Beta…” he tried to explain, but Gideon’s nails dug into his neck making him cry out.

 

 “Silence,” Voldemort hissed warningly, “I have no interest in your animalistic ways.”

 

 “The stupid bitch ran,” Gideon told him, “we believe she went into Greyback’s territory; pretty sure she was the one who got Harlan killed.”

 

 “Send word to her,” Tom said, obviously uninterested in the conversation already, “if she does not help you, Axlar gets her sister.”

 

 “He’ll be delighted that you thought of him with this gift,” Gideon said with a respectful bow of his head.

 

Aiden looked positively horrified at the idea, he didn’t want either of his cousins given to that lunatic. He had listened to the stories and been horrified by them. Dean had seemed the most sane of them all and he had clung to him like a lifeline but he so wished that he could be with Tessie but he couldn’t, not if they were ever going to save Jilly.

 

 “Do not be so presumptuous, Gideon, she is not his yet,” Tom chastised, but clearly he was amused. “I will have more recruits for you soon. Our recruitment of your kind has been rather… productive. Apparently wizarding legislation is not favourable and they seek the change I can give them. Now leave me!”

 

Gideon and Aiden turned and headed hastily for the doors; they had not suffered for the unfavourable turn of events, and were not going to wait around for Voldemort to come to the same realisation. They still had a mission to complete, a new additional order and information regarding the identity of the submissive; they had much work to do.

 

 “Now, Lucius,” Tom said in mockingly sweet tones, “I believe you were about to tell me just how you failed to bring me one little boy; about how you failed me AGAIN! CRUCIO!”Lucius fell to the ground for the third time. Voldemort watched on, deep in thought about Harry Potter, as he watched the blond’s body squirm about in agony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is one of mine and Bicky's favourites so far without a doubt. Please leave a comment and let us know what you think. If you're interested then the first incident where Harry and Clay were up a tree then read the Furry Bits because we have added a chapter called First Flight that explains what happened. 
> 
> See you again on the 6th for chapter twenty.


	20. No More Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out of the trip to Diagon Alley and Harlan's death.

Chapter 20 - No More Trees

 

**_Daily Prophet Edition: 12th December 1995_ **

****

**_Harry Potter: Back from the Dead?_ **

 

_Many members of the Wizarding public were shocked yesterday while visiting the well-known shopping location of Diagon Alley. When they headed out, intending to make their purchases, little did they know what a curious moment they were to be witnesses to._

_Harry Potter, who was, by all accounts, reported as deceased since Halloween night some fourteen years ago, was sighted shopping in Diagon Alley on 11th December accompanied by several persons unknown. During his time there he was seen to be in verbal conflict with several of the Wizarding world’s social elite, including Lucius Malfoy and, though we are uncertain as to the nature of their contention, it makes us wonder if some individuals were already privy to the knowledge of the Potter boy’s survival._

_Harry Potter will of course be familiar name to many of you, given that deaths of the Potter family fell upon the same eventful night that the Longbottom family's fates were sealed, and You-Know-Who was first defeated. Whether the deaths of Harry Potter’s parents, James and Lily Potter, were equally exaggerated has yet to have been established, but the boy was heard to be yelling insistently that he was to be known as Prince rather than Potter. This has led us, here at the Daily Prophet, and of course the public, to ask some pertinent questions regarding the boy’s upbringing._

_Why it is that he is not using his true birth name? Where has he been? Why was his death falsely reported? And even; why the boy, thus far, has failed to attend Hogwarts? These are questions that we would all like to know the answers to._

_  
Our readers may find it particularly curious then, that fifteen year old Harry Potter, or Harry Prince as he wishes to be called, was seen to be buying Hogwarts school robes and supplies. A shop assistant, who requested to remain unidentified, informed our investigative reporters that Harry, along with two other teenagers who were in the shopping street with him, would start attendance at the highly respected school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts, as of the New Year._

_  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts and the man who informed the world of the tragic death of the Potters on the 31st October 1981, the same night that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell from power, certainly has a lot to answer for. We, here at the Daily Prophet, are certainly looking forward to hearing what he had to say on the matter._

 

FGHP

 

Needless to say, when Harry woke up, he was pissed. He had quite clearly said that Fenrir was not to touch him. To wake up only to find the Alpha fast asleep with his arms wrapped around him had severely annoyed Harry. If it hadn’t have been for Micha then he would have stormed off again, perhaps retreated back to the top of the tree to teach the Alpha a lesson but Micha came first.

 

It was lucky, therefore, that Micha was already awake. They nuzzled into each other without a word before Harry motioned for them to get up, a finger to his lips, indicating to remain quiet. Carefully, and with delicate, well thought out movements, the two of them disentangled themselves from the puppy pile created by the Alpha and Beta wolf around them.

 

Turning to look at Fenrir and Damon he realised that in his and Micha’s absence they had got a little closer to one another. Withdrawing his wand Harry gave it a complicated wiggle and something flashed. The photograph would be perfect for blackmailing the Alpha with later; he and Damon did look so cosy together.

 

Micha had given Harry a questioning look at this. As the picture had appeared in Harry’s hand, the pup showed his fellow submissive what he had done and they both giggled. Hand in hand the two of them retreated down to the stream; it wasn’t as if they were doing anything wrong, the Alpha’s orders had been to not go anywhere alone and they weren’t.

 

Neither of them could stomach remaining in the clearing; the stench of blood was still thick and heavy in the air because no one had bothered to clean up the tree where Harlan had been bound the night before. Traces of the horrific torture, that had taken place there, were all over the ground and the tree trunk. Micha was still fragile and Harry didn’t want to risk him seeing that.

 

It had pained the pup to see the jacket he had bought for Fenrir still discarded where it had been dropped in their argument. His eyes stung with tears at the memory of it. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he would still have a place in the pack now that their relationship was over. He was determined that it was over, after what the Alpha had said to him in front of the others; he wouldn’t have things like that used as a weapon against him.

 

It felt sad as the two of them settled on the bank of the stream together, both having lost their mates but in different ways, clinging to each other for support. When Harry had led them in this direction it hadn’t been to wash, though they could have both done with it; it had been for the peace and the space away from the blood soaked clearing.

 

Here it was almost tranquil, with the sound of the water flowing past them and the smells of the forest overwhelming that of the blood. Micha, despite being the older and bigger of the two, curled up against Harry, his head in the pup’s lap where his hair was stroked with delicate fingers. Their pain was left unspoken, a mutual understanding that they both felt that way. The two of them didn’t seem to need words to comfort each other with, it was enough to just sit together in silence; though they both knew that it couldn’t last. As soon as the others awoke, someone would come looking for them and their sanctuary would be destroyed.

 

When that did happen, Harry was at least glad that it wasn’t the Alpha who had come to find them. Lukas spotted the pair and after giving them a small smile and a nod, left them alone. He too understood that they needed the time. However, not even Lukas could stop Fenrir.

 

The brash, brute of an Alpha male came storming down to the stream not five minutes after Lukas had found them, he was sporting a look of annoyance on his handsome face. There was frustration rather than fury in his golden orbs today but Harry couldn’t bring himself to even try to care what mood the Alpha was in. He wanted to think that he felt nothing for the older man but his heart ached the moment that he laid eyes on him.

 

There was still a pull that he felt towards Fenrir, the undeniable attraction but he quickly squashed it down because he couldn’t... wouldn’t feel that way about the Alpha. The man was a savage degenerate and a chauvinistic arse for what he had had the gall to say yesterday; it wasn’t going to be easily forgiven if he could even forgive him at all.

 

 “Clearing,” Fenrir said, keeping his voice calm and even, however there was no denying the tone of authority that he still held. It was an order, not a request. Micha instantly moved to obey, turning to look back at Harry who hadn’t budged, even after the given command. “Go Micha, Damon is waiting for you.”

 

Harry gave a small nod to Micha who had once again hesitated when Harry didn’t get up to follow him. Fenrir was almost glad that Harry was disobeying the order, it meant that they would have the opportunity to talk more privately. Though it irked him a little that Micha looked to Harry before doing what he was told.

 

 “Little one…”

 

 “Don’t,” Harry said quietly, he didn’t want to be called cute nicknames, which he’d never admit to actually liking when they came from the Alpha; he wanted to hate the man, however hard that was to do.

 

 “We should talk,” Fenrir grunted, standing well back from Harry, observing his little mate’s mood to be a tad hostile.

 

 “There is nothing to talk about,” Harry said adamantly, curling himself up into a ball and resting his head upon his knees. It seemed to be the position he found the most comfort in; he felt safe, protected.

 

 “Little one…” Fenrir said with surprising softness, not liking the way Harry seemed to be hiding away from the world; that had never ended well in his experience.

 

 “I said don’t,” Harry snapped, turning to glare up at the Alpha. “I made it very clear I didn’t want you to touch me and you didn’t listen; you slept next to me!”

 

 “See, we do have things to talk about,” the Alpha said trying not to be too smug as he said this. Harry sent him a death glare that Fenrir had to stop himself from laughing at; it was just so sweet, considering Harry looked less like a dangerous werewolf and more like a puppy that had been kicked.

 

 “Just leave me alone, Fenrir,” Harry stated flatly; really wishing that the Alpha would just get the message that he didn’t want anything to do with him at the moment.

 

 “You’re my mate, little one,” Fenrir told him, taking a few steps towards him with a confused frown, “of course I’m going to sleep next to you.

 

 “We’re not mates, not anymore, not after…” Harry couldn’t bring himself to put it into words; besides if Fenrir didn’t know what had torn their relationship to pieces, he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste his time trying to enlighten him. “We’re just not,” he finished bluntly.

 

 “Yes we are,” Fenrir said adamantly; not understanding why Harry thought he could just declare such a thing. They had always been mates, they always would be; it wasn’t something you could just decide to deny because you felt like it.

 

 “No, we aren’t,” Harry insisted; no matter how many times Fenrir repeated that they were, he wasn’t going to change who he was for anyone, certainly not someone who apparently had no respect for his choices or freedom. Not for someone who would share such private details of their life together in such a humiliating way. “I trusted you,” he told the Alpha, meeting his eyes and hoping that even a seemingly heartless bastard like him could see the betrayal he was sure was there. “I’ve never… not with anyone and you… you threw it in my face like it was nothing.”

 

 “We both said things we shouldn’t have,” Fenrir said, taking a seat next to Harry. He really did regret that his words had caused his little mate so much pain, which had not been his intention; he had been thrown by Harry’s reckless behaviour. He could admit to himself that he had been scared for him, and things had just spiralled out of control.

 

 “Are you actually going to admit that you did something wrong?” Harry asked with surprise. “That would be a first, I didn’t think your ego would let you!”

 

 “I didn’t come here to fight, little one,” the Alpha stated firmly; he knew that Harry was trying to lighten the mood, change the subject, but he would not let himself be distracted so easily. Nor would he rise to the bait; losing his temper with Harry again would solve nothing and certainly not be worth it over Harry’s usual cheeky attitude.

 

 “Then why did you come? Did you think that all would be forgiven, that we could just go back to how we were?” Harry asked, genuinely curious if the Alpha thought that it would be that easy to just fix things.

 

 “I would never expect anything to be that simple with you, little one,” Fenrir said, looking at Harry pointedly. Certainly nothing about their relationship had been simple so far. Nothing had gone according to plan.

 

 “Stop calling me that!” Harry snapped at him in irritation, the nickname had always endeared Fenrir to him, he didn’t want to be endeared to the Alpha right now, he wanted to keep hold of his righteous anger.

 

 “Why?” Fenrir asked with a scowl; Harry had never objected to the name before and he couldn’t understand why he was starting to object to it now.

 

 “Because…” Harry didn’t even know where to start in explaining it to the older werewolf; Fenrir would probably not really understand the reason for his objection anyway and it seemed pointless to even try; they would just end up fighting again in all likelihood. “Just don’t…” he finished a bit snappishly.

 

Despite his confusion on the matter, Fenrir supposed he could allow Harry this one thing; he could budge on the nickname at least for the moment but there were something’s that he wasn’t going to be swayed on. “Harry…” he said, to show willing.

 

 “ARG!” Harry yelled as he tugged at his hair in frustration. How was it that the sound of his name was even worse than the cute nickname? The Alpha stared at him in confusion, completely baffled about why his compliance with Harry’s request had prompted such a reaction. “Fine, call me whatever you like. Still isn’t going to change my mind.”

 

 “Change your mind about what, little one?” He really had wanted to speak with his little mate but he was starting to feel more than a little frustrated with Harry’s attitude and cryptic words.

 

 “I don’t want to be with you anymore…” Harry said, his voice strong and determined, despite the way his whole body trembled as the words felt like they were breaking his heart all over again.

 

Fenrir couldn’t help but think that he should be careful what he wished for; that was about as blunt as Harry could be and it was the last thing he wanted to hear. He had known that there would be consequences for the way they had argued but this felt like an overreaction. “Don’t say that, Harry,” Fenrir said gently, being very careful about the tone he spoke with, not wanting to upset the situation any further.

 

 “I mean it, Fen,” Harry insisted, trying to convince himself as much as the Alpha; he had made up his mind but he had no delusions about it being easy to stick to. “I just… can’t.”

 

Fenrir braced himself, knowing that he would have to explain why Harry's disappearing act in Diagon Alley had angered him so much; Harry needed to know because it was likely the only way that they would be able to move past this. “You need to understand that when you put yourself in danger, stupidly and for no apparent reason-”

 

 “I had a reason!” Harry said stubbornly. It hurt that his motivations had been discarded so easily, particularly by the man that he had been trying to do something nice for.

 

 “I know but you didn’t exactly spell that out to us, little one,” he pointed out. When Harry and Clay had run off, Damon had been left with no idea where they were or what they were doing. To hear that his little mate had deliberately put himself in a situation where he had been almost completely unprotected for more than an hour, scared him, like nothing else could. “When you disappear like that, when there are so many people after you, it worries all of us.”

 

 “Heaven forbid you admit to being worried yourself there, Alpha,” Harry told him. He could hear in his voice that Fenrir had genuinely been concerned, but he was tired of having to read that in the subtext, having to reach those conclusions for himself. For once he really wanted him to just admit how he felt, but that wasn’t the Alpha’s way and he supposed that just like he refused to change for Fenrir, he couldn’t ask Fenrir to change for him.

 

Fenrir gave Harry a pointed look, not really in the mood to put up with any cheek, “We do what we do to protect you, little one,” he tried to explain; how did Harry not understand that yet?

 

 “You treat me like a child!” Harry said, hating how petulant the words sounded as they left his mouth but he stood by them.

 

 “That is because you are still a child. Merlin, you’ve been summoned to that damn school because you’re still underage and have no legal guardian,” the Alpha pointed out; though he could admit to himself, at least, that he had no intention of being any less protective of Harry when he was a hundred years old, than while he was fifteen. It seemed likely that pointing that out might not earn him any favour with his stubborn little mate at the moment though. “If something happened and you were taken,” he said, voicing his worst fear, “we, as a pack, would have no claim to you. But I don’t see you as a child.”

 

 “You… you don’t?” Harry asked, genuinely surprised by that revelation. He had always been protected by his father, or later Damon, and that had been because of his youth, his young age meaning he had to be kept safe; he had been able to accept that even if it had felt suffocating at times. And then there was Fenrir; Harry had been brought to the territory with no explanation of what was to come, or why, and then been protected again. It hadn’t occurred to him that reason behind it might have a different basis.

 

 “I wouldn’t have done half of the things we’ve done if I did, little one,” Fenrir assured him.

 

Harry could see that, and he had never felt as though Fenrir saw him as a child while they had been frotting against one another, but to hear it put into words helped him understand a little better, even if not completely. “I can take care of myself, you know,” he insisted because that still didn’t mean he was any happier about being coddled. “And I had Clay with me, I didn’t go off on my own and we left a note,” he pointed out. “I just wanted to do something nice for him, and for you,” Harry added, still definitely hurt that the Alpha didn’t seem to care about his reasons.

 

 “Will you tell me where you went now?” Fenrir asked, and it was with great care that he made it a request not an order, hoping that might incline Harry to actually talk about it. He was starting to realise that he would probably never be able to give Harry orders the way he could the others; certainly not if he actually wanted them obeyed. “The truth if it isn’t too much trouble,” he added a little testily, when Harry was not forthcoming; he was prepared to ask rather than order, at least this once, but that didn’t mean he was feeling any more patient or accepting of Harry’s secretiveness.

 

 “Will you tell me what you know about my Dad and the reason you bit me?” Harry tried to bargain. He would consider being honest about it, but only for a price; he wasn’t just going to fold because the Alpha had actually managed to ask rather than demand an answer for once.

 

Fenrir sighed, “Not today…”

 

 “Then my answer is the same,” Harry told him stubbornly, turning to look away from the Alpha, his eyes focused on the running water of the nearby stream. “Not today,” he echoed.

 

 “Harry…” Fenrir growled warningly. He had asked and that was what Harry wanted, not to be ordered around; he couldn’t understand why Harry was still refusing to tell him the truth.

 

 “What?” Harry asked with mock innocence. The Alpha might not understand him yet, but he sure was starting to be able to understand Fenrir. The older werewolf had just expected him to tell him everything, if he asked nicely; and it hadn’t even been that nicely, in Harry’s opinion. “If you’re going to keep secrets then so am I,” he told him matter-of-factly.

 

 “Fine, my stubborn little mate,” Fenrir conceded reluctantly, accepting that he wasn’t going to be getting anymore explanation out of Harry for the moment. “Just promise me one thing.”

 

 “Depends what it is,” Harry said noncommittally, not willing to agree to anything unless it was made very clear what it was, “and I’m not your mate,” he added.

 

 “No more scaling trees and yes you are,” the Alpha told him firmly.

 

 “You can’t just say that we’re together,” Harry argued back, looking at Fenrir with narrowed eyes “it doesn’t work like that!”

 

 “Why not? You just decided we weren’t,” Fenrir questioned impatiently, he was half sure Harry was making up most of these rules of his as he went along.

 

 “Because you were a fucking dick!” Harry yelled angrily, suddenly unfurling his body, freeing his arms to give Fenrir a shove before he got to his feet, not wanting to stay sat next to the impossible man a moment longer.

 

 “Language!” Fenrir chastised, ignoring the way that Harry was hitting out at him again, as he got to his own feet. “I’ll only have you talking like that when we’re-”

 

 “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Fenrir!” Harry interrupted, storming back towards the Alpha again; his intention to get away from him all but forgotten.

 

 “Would it help if I apologised for what I said that hurt you,” Fenrir asked, remembering how pleased Harry had been with that in the past, but he sure wasn’t about to admit that he regretted some of the things he had said if Harry was going to remain angry at him anyway. “You seem to appreciate it when I apologise,” he added as he took in Harry’s incredulous expression.

 

 “I only appreciate it when you apologise, if you mean it,” Harry told him, somewhat exasperated that such a thing needed explaining. “Would you mean it if you said it?” he asked almost hopefully.

 

 “Mostly,” the Alpha said honestly.

 

 “Then don’t say it,” Harry told him, turning around and starting to walk away again, “I only want to hear it if you mean it.”

 

 “I want to fix things between us,” Fenrir said catching up with him in several large strides, halting him with an arm around his waist.

 

 “It’s not that easy,” Harry said, turning in his arms, and shoving the Alpha away from him, surprised when Fenrir released his grip without complaint. He definitely wasn’t ready to be held by the man any time soon.

 

 “It should be,” Fenrir said insistently, frustrated that Harry was being so stubborn. Everything he had done in the last fourteen years had been to create a place for them in the world, he certainly wasn’t about to give up just because Harry’s temper could match his own.

 

 “Well it isn’t, deal with it,” Harry said before turning and starting back towards the clearing; he was done talking this over if Fenrir wasn’t actually going to really listen to what he had to say.

 

 “You don’t plan on running away again do you?” the Alpha questioned. He could deal with Harry being angry with him, but if he made a run for it again, or actually left… well Fenrir wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Harry paused in his tracks; he could hear the fear in the Alpha’s voice even if Fenrir hadn’t intended it to be there. “No…” he said softly, “this place is my home and I wouldn’t leave Micha.”

 

 “You two seem very… close,” Fenrir said, the last word coming out as more of a growl of disapproval. It had taken a lot of restraint to have not ripped Micha’s hands from Harry’s body the evening before and he had no intention of allowing it again, no matter how much Damon thought that Harry and Micha needed each other, or whatever the reason he had given for it was.

 

Harry turned to look over his shoulder with a smirk, “Are you jealous?”

 

 “If I say yes will you forgive me?” Fenrir said rather sulkily, his arms crossed over his chest defensively.

 

 “Not at all,” Harry said, completely turning to face him; even managing a small smile at the ridiculous sight of the big brute of an Alpha looking like he was resisting the urge to have a temper tantrum.

 

This was the man he wanted, the one who made him smile, but it wasn’t enough; he couldn’t just have this Fenrir; the bad traits were as much part of the man as these moments were and Harry wasn’t stupid enough to think he could pick and choose. He had to accept Fenrir for all his faults or walk away from it all; the way the Alpha had spoken to him the day before had made up his mind on which it would be.

 

 “Then I’ll admit to nothing,” Fenrir said and Harry rolled his eyes, at the Alpha’s inability to admit to feeling just about anything other than pissed off and defensive.

 

The Alpha stepped towards him again and raised his hand to run it through Harry’s hair, but Harry stepped back. “I still don’t think… I don’t want you to touch me,” he tried to explain.

 

Fenrir definitely didn’t look happy about that, but he was hardly going to force his little mate on the issue, that would get them nowhere. He wanted to fix things so that Harry would want his touch again, he wouldn’t force it on his little mate, that wasn’t who he was. “As long as you sleep next to me,” he compromised, “I will respect your boundaries, for now, just no more running, no more disappearing and no more trees.”

 

Harry frowned. He wasn’t about to agree to sleeping next to Fenrir; though he suspected that the Alpha would just wait until he was asleep if he had to do so to make that happen. At least the larger werewolf had given him his word that he would give him space, that was about as good as Harry felt he could hope for.

 

 “I kind of liked the tree,” Harry said, giving Fenrir a small cheeky smile; he hadn’t really gone up that tree to worry anyone, he had just needed the space, had needed to be out of their reach.

 

 “No more trees,” Fenrir said insistently with a scowl at Harry’s apparent humour about that part of the situation.

 

 “It was kind of peaceful up there,” the younger werewolf explained. He had a soft smile on his face, knowing that his casual attitude was probably going to grate on the Alpha, but he rather liked getting a reaction from him.

 

 “No. More. Trees,” Fenrir repeated, emphasising every word as he spoke through gritted teeth as he held back his anger at the idea of Harry wanting to go back up the tree again.

 

 “Okay, okay,” Harry said, shaking his head and holding up his hand in surrender. “I get it, no more trees.”

 

 “Come back to the clearing, breakfast will be almost ready,” Fenrir ordered, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Harry had definitely conceded, on that, far too easily; he was certain that his little mate would attempt to return to that tree at some point just to test his limited patience.

 

 “Do I have a choice?” Harry asked, crossing his arms and meeting Fenrir’s eyes.

 

 “I don’t control you remember, little one,” the Alpha said with a sigh as he walked passed Harry, respecting his promise to not touch his mate, despite the urge to put a hand on his back and lead him towards the clearing. “You made that very clear yesterday,” he reminded.

 

 “Well at least you admit that now,” Harry said, and he was wearing a smug smile as he kept pace with Fenrir, even if he did make sure to keep more than an arm’s length between them.

 

FGHP

 

Micha walked slowly and hesitantly back into the clearing, having left Harry with the Alpha back at the stream. He didn’t want to be reminded of what had happened there but the smell of blood was starting to lessen and the mess had been somewhat cleaned up in the time that he and Harry had been absent. True to Fenrir’s word, Damon was waiting for him, which Micha wasn’t sure he entirely appreciated.

 

 “How are you feeling?” Damon asked with concern, going to touch Micha, to cup his cheek and look him in the eye, but the younger werewolf shied away from the touch before it could be given.

 

 “I’m fine,” Micha lied; he didn’t feel comfortable around the dominant males right now, especially not Damon, not after the Beta’s part in what had happened. Micha wanted to be close to Harry, but he seeing as he was otherwise occupied, Micha would sit and wait for him.

 

 “Would you like breakfast, tea, coffee?” Damon asked as he followed Micha over towards the fire, trying not to feel a little hurt at the rejection.

 

 “Stop!” Micha said, trying to sound fierce but knowing that he had failed miserably, “I don’t need to be mollycoddled!”

 

Damon took a deep breath; he hadn’t been expecting for Micha to be so hostile towards him. “Okay…” he said tentatively trying to respect that. “You need to let Callie check you over, after what… he said he did to you, I think you should let her look and make sure no permanent damage was done.”

 

Micha turned to face the Beta wolf, glaring at him with hatred and pain in his intensely purple eyes, “Don’t you think I’ve been humiliated enough?” he demanded.

 

 “Micha...please…” Damon said, trying to remain calm but he wanted to know that, after everything that had happened to him, Micha was all right and that he hadn’t been injured too severely.

 

 “No,” Micha said stubbornly. “Leave me alone,” he said, dropping himself close to the fire and curling himself into a position that they had all seen Harry take up when he was feeling particularly vulnerable.

 

Damon, feeling utterly hopeless, moved to where Callie, Romy and Tessie were preparing breakfast. They were all shocked to discover that Tessie and her cousin, Aiden, had been the ones who often took charge of preparing the food in their last pack and, considering that they only had an open fire and no fancy kitchen accessories, she was actually a fairly good cook.

 

 “Don’t worry too much, his reaction is expected after everything that’s happened to him,” Callie said to her brother as Lukas handed him a mug of tea almost as a reflex action.

 

 “I know,” Damon sighed, “I just… I need to know that he’s okay.” He had to be careful, the Alpha might have figured him out but he didn’t want to all of the others to know where his heart lay.

 

 “It isn’t about what you need, Damon,” Callie reminded him softly. “It’s about what Micha needs and I think he needs Harry right now.”

 

 “I don’t get why he chose Harry,” Damon said, trying to keep all the irrational bitterness from his voice. ”Out of everyone that he could have related to, he picked Harry.”

 

 “Because they’ve both lost someone they cared for recently and they’re both submissive wolves, they have a lot in common,” Lukas said as he prepared another mug of tea, this one for Micha. “Not to mention that I bet that Harry is a lot less threatening that the rest of us big scary dominant werewolves,” he added, his tone joking, even if his words had an element of truth.

 

 “Where is Harry?” Jenson asked, looking around the clearing for him and even checking up in the tree, just in case; they wouldn’t make that oversight again.

 

 “He’s with the Alpha,” Lukas assured them all, “down by the stream. I’d give them some time.”

 

 “After their row yesterday, they’ll need more than time,” Clayton said as he poured himself a mug of coffee, much to the disparaging look he received from Romy.

 

 “Which you were partly responsible for,” Damon reminded him, none too softly, “so I wouldn’t be shooting your mouth off too much today.”

 

 “Sorry, Dad,” Clayton mumbled, lowering his head as he commenced spooning three large mounds of sugar into his coffee.

 

 “Lay off the sugar, Clay,” Romy hissed, “You’re hyper enough naturally already.”

 

Lukas grinned at the two pups as they started their morning banter; it was becoming something of a morning routine for the pair. He headed over towards where Micha was sitting, eyeing his defensive posture and feeling a fresh wave of sympathy for him. Micha had placed himself slightly apart from the others, he would have easily been able to hear what they were saying but he seemed not to care, or else just preferred to simply ignore them all;  intent on zoning out as he stared into the embers of the fire.

 

 “Here you go,” he said, offering the mug to Micha, “You look like you could use something hot to drink.”

 

 “Thank you,” Micha managed to say, though his voice was weak as he accepted the mug.

 

 “Would you like some breakfast?” Lukas asked him kindly, squatting down so that they were level with one another. “Callie and Tessie are making porridge.”

 

 “No, thank you,” Micha replied, he couldn’t even think about eating anything; even the tea, which was made exactly how he liked it, milky with one sugar, was turning his stomach a little. Anything more solid and he was likely to have it making a reappearance before he could digest it.  

 

 “You should try and eat something,” Lukas encouraged gently, “I’ll get Harry to bring it over when he gets back if you like.”

 

 “I’m not hungry,” Micha insisted again.

 

 “Alright,” Lukas said, standing up, “we’re here if you need us,” he told the stubborn wolf before heading back to the others, knowing that he would send Harry over with some breakfast for him regardless. A lot of them had stubborn streaks, but what worried Lukas was that Micha’s seemed to be borne of some terrible mix of self-doubt, heartache and fear; a terrible combination even at the best of times.

 

 “So Damon is your brother, Jenson your mate,” Tessie said conversationally, trying to get the measure of the pack as she stirred the porridge that was starting to thicken, “And Romy your daughter?”

 

 “Yes,” Callie said with a smile, “Clayton is my nephew; the others all just feel like family, we’ve been together a long time.”

 

 “Those two are cousins?” Tessie asked motioning towards the bantering pups with amusement.

 

 “We’ll be more than that if Romy can ever admit she likes me,” Clay said with a grin as Romy smacked him on the arm.

 

 “In your dreams, Clayton,” she retorted, poking out her tongue at him.

 

 “Yes, they are,” Callie said disparagingly, glancing over to where her nephew and daughter were still bickering.

 

It would be a miracle if those two didn’t end up together one of these days and, though while they were still young it was difficult to be certain, she believed they would be good for each other; even if Jenson would sooner skin Clay alive than admit that. Her mate was a kind soul really, but he had a fiercely protective streak that knew no reason when it came to their adoptive daughter.

 

Callie checked the porridge, which seemed to be ready, and so she started to dish it up. “Clayton, Romy,” she said, calling them over, and handing them a bowl each and sending them back to their seats. “Here you go,” she said, handing one to Tessie, but over the newcomer’s shoulder she could see Fenrir and Harry heading back into the clearing. “Damon, Jenson,” she said, with a slight jerk of her head towards the Alpha pair.

 

 “Well they still both have all their limbs,” Jenson observed as he spotted what his mate had gestured at, “and neither of them appear to be injured in anyway.”

 

 “I guess it went well then,” Damon joked, but he was honestly glad to see that Harry was at least returning to the clearing of his own accord and Fenrir didn’t look too angry from what he could tell.

 

However, no one needed to vocalise what they all saw; the distance between the Alpha pair was clear to everyone. Harry was stood at least an arm’s length from Fenrir and the Alpha himself had stuffed his large hands into the pockets of his jeans as if it were an effort not to reach out and touch him.

 

Harry headed directly to the fire where Callie was still handing out bowls of porridge, accepting one gratefully. “Can you take one to Micha please,” Lukas asked him and of course Harry nodded. Fenrir on the other hand was scowling; he didn’t want his little mate to be given any more excuses to spend time exclusively with Micha.

 

Taking the two bowls with him, and not even casting a sideways glance at the Alpha wolf, Harry went and dumped himself next to Micha, sitting so close together that they were bumping shoulders. He knew, without looking, that the Alpha would be all tensed up but Harry didn’t care. Fenrir wouldn’t say anything, Harry knew that, but the pup was more than willing to push the boundaries.

 

 “You want to eat?” Harry asked, understanding why Lukas might have asked him to be the one to bring the food over. As expected Micha just shook his head. It was a feeling that Harry could relate to, the hollow emptiness that grew inside you, he had felt it when Fenrir had lain unconscious for all those days but the Alpha hadn’t been dead, Harlan was. He knew that whatever Micha was feeling it had to be a lot worse.

 

 “Are you and the Alpha okay?” Micha asked quietly as he snuggled into Harry, linking their arms as he did so, a gesture that Harry allowed, even as he tried to eat, something that was made a little more complicated in their positions.

 

 “I don’t know,” Harry said honestly; he had a lot to think about after their conversation down by the stream. Harry wasn’t sure that he wanted to be with him but it had seemed that Fenrir was determined to keep their relationship, such as it was, going. Stubbornness was a trait that they both had and when they both were determined to achieve different things it made life difficult. One of them would have to cave eventually though.

 

 “Does he… did he ever… hurt you?” Micha asked, struggling to find the words.

 

 “With the things he says… yes,” Harry admitted. “But he’s never physically, not on purpose.” Harry hesitated, knowing that he needed to ask the question but didn't want for the others to overhear them. “Did Harlan ever… hurt you?” Harry asked, keeping his voice low. Then Harry saw the answer that he feared when Micha nodded sadly.

 

Harry discarded the bowls of porridge immediately. Any thoughts of making Micha eat something were forgotten and Harry thought that perhaps it was better that he didn’t have much in his stomach for the conversation that they were about to have. Casting a wary glance over to where the others were all sitting and chatting while they ate, Harry took Micha by the hand and stood them both up.

 

 “Come with me,” Harry said, aware that they couldn’t leave the clearing, not without being followed, which would defeat the whole point; however, Harry intended to at least move away from the others so that they could have a little more privacy.

 

Moving across the clearing, to the furthest point possible without the risk of being followed, the two submissive wolves took a seat together. All eyes of the pack were on them but no one followed. They had left their meals and even their mugs of tea behind but neither would be of any help to them while they talked this out.

 

 “No pressure, but will you tell me what he did to you?” Harry asked gently, taking Micha’s hand within his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to but I’d like to know.”

 

 “I don’t… you’re so young… I couldn’t…”

 

 “Micha…” Harry said to get the other man’s full attention, only once they were looking at each other did he carry on. “I almost lost Fenrir and it was my fault, I know how it feels.”

 

 “He killed him,” Micha said, tears welling up in his eyes as he said this.

 

 “He had to,” Harry said sadly, thinking about what Fenrir and Damon had done. Harlan had been a spy, passing information on them back to the strays. The things that he had done to Micha alone had justified his death in Harry’s mind but he wasn’t about to say that to Micha.

 

 “Damon didn’t… it should have been Fenrir, not Damon,” Micha said as he allowed the tears to fall. “Why did it have to be him?”

 

 “I don’t know why it had to be him but I’m starting to learn that Fenrir has his reasons for doing what he does. No matter how infuriating it is to the rest of us.”

 

 “No one liked him and I just didn’t listen,” Micha said, his tears coming thick and fast now. There were no strangled sobs this time however, he was able to think and speak clearly but there was no stopping the tears that fell from sad amethyst eyes.

 

 “You can’t…”

 

 “Yes, I can, Harry, I thought that he cared, I let him…” Micha was squeezing Harry’s hand so tightly now that it might have hurt if Harry could feel pain. “It hurt so much when he… when we... we had sex.”

 

Harry remained quiet, knowing that he needed to let Micha vent in his own time. He remained silent allowing Micha to practically crush his hand. The older of the two had clamped his eyes tightly shut in an attempt to stop the tears and make the pain stop.

 

 “He let the knot form…” Micha said, his voice quiet and pained as he spoke, his eyes scrunched up and the tears still flowing. “Then... after it formed… he... he ripped it out of me.”

 

Harry couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath that what Micha said caused. He didn’t know much about werewolves but he had had an obsession with the natural world discovery channel when he was ten and had become fascinated with shows about wolves. He wasn’t sure how knotting worked while in human form but he knew the general idea and therefore it made a shudder go through his entire body.

 

Across the clearing, out of earshot of the two submissive wolves, Fenrir sat glaring at them. He could see that they were holding hands and that grated in him more than he would have liked; however, he appreciated that Harry hadn’t left the clearing. He had heeded the warning that Micha was no threat to his and Harry’s relationship but it still didn’t make him feel any better that he wasn’t allowed to touch his little mate and yet Micha was.

 

Damon followed the Alpha’s line of sight, sighing. He didn’t like it any more than Fenrir did but he at least understood that Micha needed what he needed. Lukas was right, Harry was the least intimidating of them all, he couldn’t even glare at any one without looking adorably cute. It was understandable that Micha only felt comfortable with him.

 

 “How did your talk with Harry go?” Damon asked, moving a little closer to Fenrir.

 

 “He agreed no more trees,” Fenrir said gruffly, when he thought about it, it felt like that was the only thing he had won on.

 

 “How long do you think that will last?” Damon asked with a sigh; he knew Harry, the young werewolf would not forgive easily, but he knew Fenrir too, and he did not do apologies.

 

The growl that the Alpha let out then was answer enough, and Damon was somewhat glad that Fenrir hadn’t been foolish enough to think any such rule would actually stick with Harry. But, while he was worried about Harry, and the turn for the worse that the Alpha pair’s relationship had taken, he couldn't shift his mind from Micha; the boy had seemed so angry at him and that hurt.

 

He really was glad Harlan was dead and gone, simply because it meant no-one was hurting the submissive wolf, but Damon still found it hard that Micha always chose someone else. First Harlan, and now Harry; Damon couldn’t help but wonder what was it about him that kept Micha away.

 

 “You don’t like it either,” Fenrir stated, still watching the obviously emotional conversation that Micha and Harry were having, though he could not hear the words he knew that it was a difficult conversation by the way they were acting. He could just about manage to have the respect for both the submissive wolves that they deserved and stay away so they could talk; as long as they didn’t try to leave the clearing.

 

 “No. No, I don’t,” Damon agreed. “He never chooses me.” As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted saying them, admitting such a weakness to his Alpha, who was not known for sentimentality wasn’t the wisest thing he had ever done. Neither of them said anything further as Damon got to his feet and wandered off towards his son who was pouring so much sugar on top of his breakfast that the ratio of porridge to sugar was nearing fifty/fifty.

 

If he didn’t put a stop to it then he knew he’d regret it later and he didn’t want today to be day of regrets. He cast a longing look over to Harry and Micha once more before focusing on getting the sugar away from his son before Romy lost her cool and smacked him… again.

 

FGHP

 

Dumbledore was in his office, it was the only room in the castle that seemed to not letting in the hordes of owls who all had letters for him. The short time he had spent in the Great Hall during breakfast had given them enough time to bring him so many howlers that he was certain there would be scorch marks on his robes.

 

And it was all the blasted Daily Prophets doing; what were they thinking when they directed the questions at him? What gave them the right to meddle in his plans? And now the world knew that Harry Potter was not only alive, but coming to Hogwarts.

 

A house elf appeared and dropped yet another pile of letters on one of the few remaining spaces left on his desk and it was only because the creature vanished so quickly that it was spared the discomfort of a stinging jinx. He was seriously considering just casting incendio on the entire lot, but it would be unfortunate if he accidentally destroyed something that he actually did need to read.

 

He looked at the article again, taking in the large picture that took up half the page. It was the first time he had seen Harry, other than the pictures that had been in the Ingleton house. It was still surprising just how much the boy looked like James, and therefore understandable that he had been recognised, but this would not have been how he would have chosen to reveal Harry to the world.

 

The picture showed, not only Harry but also others gathered around him; it was this that was of interest to him as it was the headmaster’s first look at the other teenage werewolves that would be coming to his school in the New Year. Not to mention the adults as well, who looked to be acting as Harry’s personal guard, which was rather strange. He knew that werewolves protected their pack above all else but they seemed to be treating Harry as if he were… special.

 

And then there was the concern, of course, that he had met with Malfoy, but at least it seemed they had conflicted with each other; Dumbledore would not lose the boy to Deatheaters now, not after all his work. The Malfoys were definitely a family that he would continue to watch with a close eye; particularly Draco.

 

That boy was hiding things, Dumbledore was certain of that much, though judging by the state in which he had returned from his trip home that much would be obvious to all. He had long suspected that Voldemort had taken refuge in the homes of one of his more loyal followers but up until now he had never really considered where. He hadn’t seen the point, nothing could be done about him until the Horcruxes were found and destroyed. Now it seemed as if he had almost accidentally stumbled upon where he was hiding.

 

With Tom staying at Malfoy Manor, as Albus suspected that he was, it would make sense that he would have recruited the youngest Malfoy to the cause. Knowing Tom Riddle as he did, Dumbledore suspected that he had given the boy a mission. And at just fifteen years old, it seemed to have overwhelmed the boy. This was something he might be able to use to his advantage if he managed it correctly. Something he had always been rather good at if he did say so himself.

 

As for the howlers and other nasty items winging their way to him, they would be dealt with soon enough. He would be thought of as one of the greatest wizards of his time again; he would make sure of that. Granted he had not foreseen the press getting involved when it came to the boy but what was important was that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. It would take more than a bit of hate mail to deter him from his good mood on that front.

 

If he did it right he might even be able to recruit young Mr Malfoy to help keep an eye on Potter. It would certainly help matters if he could. Though the Malfoy boy’s usefulness would only stretch so far. It would all depend on where Harry was sorted, that would be very interesting considering the part of Voldemort inside of him and that he had been raised by Severus. It would be rather convenient to have him separated from his werewolf bodyguards though.

 

It would certainly be curious to see how Tom responded to the news of Harry’s return to the wizarding world, but Dumbledore hoped that it would not prompt a fresh assault upon the castle. The headmaster had managed to retain full control so far, but he was aware of the control Voldemort had on Hogsmeade, and Dumbledore was hoping he wouldn’t have to spare his limited resources on protecting his stronghold, not when things were just starting to turn in his favour.

 

FGHP

 

Gathered at the Slytherin table, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Draco were poring over the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. None of them could really comprehend what they were reading; none of them apart from Draco. Ever since he had met Harry Prince in a darkened alley way near the Hog’s Head on Halloween he had started to have doubts about him. Now however, with the evidence thrown in his face like this, it was hard to deny.

 

Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

 

Of course none of his friends knew about his little trip into the wizarding village all those months ago and therefore they had no clue who he had met. He really didn’t trust any of them enough to divulge such information, though that was potentially the Malfoy genes in him.

 

 “Are you okay, Draco?” Daphne asked, having noticed that he had wandered off into his thoughts and seemed to have become lost there.

 

 “Yeah,” Draco responded, shaking himself out of his thoughts to focus more on the article. “I can’t believe that this Potter guy will be coming here next month.”

 

 “You think it’s true what everyone’s whispering about?” Pansy asked quietly, not wanting even her fellow Slytherin’s to hear, “That he could be the one to kill… the Dark Lord?”

 

Draco gave her a disparaging look, “Don’t be ridiculous,” he sneered at the girl. “The Dark Lord is far too powerful, what makes you think that a fifteen year old… boy could stop him?”

 

 “We’ve all heard the rumours, Draco,” Blaise said pointedly.

 

 “Rumours, Blaise,” Draco snapped, “nothing but rumours, you really think he can take down the Dark Lord?” Draco said stabbing angrily at the picture with his finger. “I’d be less concerned about Potter and more concerned about those damn Gryffindor’s.”

 

 “Why?” Pansy asked, confused as to why they would have to be worried about them. “They’re no threat to us!”

 

 “You think that a boy coming to Hogwarts and replacing their precious dead Longbottom isn’t going to rile them up? You’re more stupid than you look, Parkinson,” Draco said, sneering at her.

 

 “I’ll watch your back,” Daphne whispered softly to the Malfoy heir, her hand finding his beneath the table and giving it a squeeze. Draco snapped his hand away from her giving her an odd look.

 

 “I can watch my own back thank you, Greengrass,” he said, regretting the sharp tone he had taken with her. They were friends, at least for the most part, but he didn’t want exactly how close they were known to everyone. He wouldn’t have the Carrow siblings exploiting her to get to him.

 

Draco took another look at the picture, studying the faces; from what Harry had told him in Hogsmeade he could deduce that the other two teenagers would be the other two joining him at the school from his pack. You would have never known to look at the group that they were werewolves. They all appeared to be quite civilised.

 

He vaguely wondered if his father had known that they were werewolves when he confronted them. He knew that back in the last war he had had associates that were werewolves; one of those associates was even responsible for biting Harry in the first place, according to his mother. Though he did note that the recognisable face of the infamous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, did not seem to be amongst the group that surrounded Harry in the Prophet.

 

Voldemort must have been searching for Harry; there was no other reason that his father would have gotten involved. Lucius did nothing unless it benefited him or he was ordered to do it by the Dark Lord. Also, Draco thought, it was fairly amusing that Harry would already distrust Lucius because of what Severus had told him.

 

He still wasn’t going to put all his faith in the boy though, he still needed to fix that damn cabinet. At least he thought he might have had a breakthrough on that front having found a book that had hinted at a problem with such magical objects that he hadn’t heard of before; he wasn’t exactly optimistic but it was worth some research at the very least.

 

Not wanting to spend another minute with his supposed friends, who were still debating whether or not it would be beneficial to attempt to make a connection with the Harry Potter boy when he came to the school, he got to his feet. He saw the look Daphne gave him; how she could still smile supportively at him like that, after he had snapped at her, he didn’t know, but he supposed she had always been far too observant.

 

It made no difference; he actually liked her, as opposed to the others who he was ambivalent about at best, and he wouldn’t put her in harm’s way unless it was absolutely necessary. He headed towards his dormitory, hopefully the Potter debate would keep the others busy long enough that he could undertake his research on the cabinet in peace.

 

FGHP

 

“I think you will like today’s headline, Snivellus,” Sirius said smugly as he strolled into the room where Severus was being kept. He had so been looking forward to this; proof that Harry was finally where he belonged and hating Deatheaters like Snape. “It tells us all about how Harry didn’t want anything to do with your Deatheater friends. A confrontation with Lucius Malfoy, it says. All your hard work was for nothing; he still is James’ and Lily’s son.”

 

Severus was instantly listening the moment Black mentioned Harry’s name; his days were a blur of numbness now and even thinking felt like an effort beyond him, but his son’s name would never fail to draw his attention. Memories and thoughts of Harry were kept safe; it had taken him a while but he had figured out how; it wasn't as though he didn't have time to spare. Locked away in a little box in his mind, he treasured his life with Harry, the moments they had shared and the love he had for the boy. Severus had buried it so deep that not even the spell could destroy it.

 

His mind sudden swirling with memories and thoughts of Harry, he was slightly taken aback when suddenly a copy of the Daily Prophet was dangled in front of his eyes. At the top of the page there was a large picture, showing Harry in Diagon Alley… with Damon and Clayton. He couldn’t have ever imagined being happier upon seeing those two familiar faces.

 

A wash of pure relief settled over him, making him feel more at peace than he had done since the day Dumbledore had unwelcomely beaten his way back into their lives. Harry was with Damon; Severus had no doubt that the man would do everything he could to keep Harry safe. Even Black’s joy that Harry had rejected the Deatheaters in favour of staying with Damon was a good sign; he had clearly tutored the boy well. It seemed that his warnings about Lucius Malfoy had been heeded.

 

“He doesn’t even look that worried about you,” Sirius pointed out tauntingly as he turned the paper back around as though to inspect it more closely. “He never wanted to be with you and next month he will be at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, where he will learn the truth, learn who he really is.”

 

It was that comment that hit home to Severus. Harry truly didn’t look that bothered; however, he knew his son, his loyalty and recklessness, even his downright stupidity at times. If Harry was going to Hogwarts, going to spend time in the company of Dumbledore, then he would have a reason, even if it was reckless and stupid.

 

“How long do you think it will take for him to start to hate you?” Black asked with glee. “For lying to him, for stealing him away from his real family.”

 

Harry would understand; Severus had to believe that. The lies he had told had been essential for their survival and, even if Harry hated him for a little while, he would understand in the end. Harry would always be his son and he would always be Harry’s father; in the end he had to believe that Harry would never waiver in the knowledge that the man who raised him, loved him.

 

He took comfort in the fact that Harry was at least with two people that loved and cared about him as much as he did. Damon and Clayton had known them for years and Severus had never doubted them, not once. Damon had protected the two rather mischievous boys just as much as he had. If Harry was happy and not concerned about him then that was a good thing in his opinion. He didn’t want his son to be concerned with his fate. Severus had resigned himself to the knowledge that he was probably never leaving this room, at least not alive.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir had been keeping a close eye on the new addition to their pack; watching her made for a welcome distraction from Harry and Micha, who had skipped lunch, as well as barely eating breakfast, and had remained as far from everyone else as physically possible while not actually leaving the clearing. Fenrir had no clue what the two of them were finding to talk about for so long. He was of course eager to find out but Harry was still pissed with him, as always, so at least for the moment he would stay away and give them both space. Though he didn’t care how much space either of them needed, tonight, Harry would be sleeping in his arms.

 

Tessie, his distraction, had seemingly adjusted well, clearly used to being in a pack and how they worked but he was curious about her. She had seemed fine until a letter had arrived for her an hour previously and now she seemed agitated and on edge. It was her that eventually came to him, falling to her knees before him, almost in tears, her china blue eyes filled with worry and even fear too, if the Alpha wasn’t mistaken. He had no clue what had happened to make the content young woman to change so drastically.

 

 “My Alpha,” she said, her head bowed and voice unsteady. “I have… my cousin he sent me… this.” She held out a letter with trembling hands, which Fenrir took.

 

 “Why are you showing this to me?” Fenrir asked as he scanned over the contents of the letter, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What do you hope to achieve?”

 

 “My Alpha, believe me when I say that I want to be here; I want to stay here, for this to be my home. I would never… I showed you because I didn’t know what to do. I love my little sister; I want to protect her more than anything. I need your help my Alpha, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Fenrir read the letter over again before summoning Damon over as well; Tessie could do nothing but remain on the ground, praying that they would help her. If they refused then she was out of options. She watched on as the Alpha wolf handed the letter over, for his Beta to read while pondering the situation himself.

 

 “The strays think you’re going to be the new spy because it was your fault that Harlan was killed?” Damon questioned in shock as he re-read the letter for the second time. Tessie nodded her head, terrified that she might be killed at any moment.

 

 “Please,” she said, pleading with them. “I don’t want my little sister to die, the… the Dark Lord… he’ll kill her.”

 

 “What do you want us to do about it?” Fenrir grunted, unhappy with the situation; she was not even truly part of their pack yet, she had been there less than a day and already she asked for help with a matter that was of no concern to him. Though he could admit that at least the letter backed up everything she had told them so far, but it could still be a plot.

 

 “Help me save her! Please, I’ll do anything,” Tessie begged, her eyes already red rimmed from tears.

 

 “Fenrir, my Alpha, could I speak with you a minute,” Damon asked. Fenrir gave him a look of disapproval but the Beta didn't waver. “I might have a solution to the problem,” he said and after a few moments consideration the Alpha finally nodded and got to his feet. They moved away from the girl slightly, before Damon would elaborate. “Perhaps we could use this to our advantage,” he suggested, taking care to lower his voice so that they wouldn't be overheard.

 

 “How?” the Alpha demanded impatiently.

 

 “We allow her to send information to them,” Damon told him, glancing over at where Tessie was still kneeling on the floor, her body trembling as she sobbed in fear for her sister’s life.

 

Fenrir scowled at his Beta. “How will that help?”

 

 “Because it will be false information; we will control what she tells them,” Damon explained. “We know they want you and Harry, so we need to give them reason to hold off on attacking us and just trying to take one or both of you.”

 

 “They would not succeed,” Fenrir stated firmly, he would not let any harm come to his little mate, no matter now troubled their relationship was at the moment.

 

 “Of course, my Alpha,” Damon agreed, “but do you think we would come away from it unscathed if they tried? Surely it is better to stop the fighting from happening at all, than to just win when it does.”

 

 “You have an idea of what to send?” Fenrir questioned; he would be more comfortable with a direct confrontation but, if it would keep his pack safe, he would give these tactics and deceptions of Damon’s a try.

 

 “That she believes she can make friends with Harry and get him away from the pack without a fight,” Damon said quickly, knowing that even the mention of such a thing was likely to test the Alpha’s temper. As expected the Alpha let out a growl of warning at the suggestion.

 

 “I know you hate the idea, but I am not suggesting we actually let her do it. You know I wouldn’t let anyone take Harry, I love the boy. Like a son,” Damon added hastily, with some degree of exasperation, when the Alpha growled again in warning. “And think about it; it could protect him, all of us. Even Tessie's sister; they aren’t going to kill her while they think that is what is keeping Tessie working for them.”

 

 “I still don’t trust her,” Fenrir told him stubbornly; it was the only real argument he could think of against the scheme, there was too big a risk of her sending true information to the strays to be used against them.

 

 “We tell her what to write, we watch her write it and we observe her leaving them the messages,” Damon said. He too wasn’t ready to completely trust the girl, and wouldn’t be any time soon, but he was prepared to give her a chance, particularly if she would willingly assist them with his plan; and they would just have to take precautions.

 

 “Fine,” the Alpha said after a moment of thought, he still wasn’t happy but he could see the merit in the idea.

 

The Alpha and Beta returned to their spots next to the still crying Tessie, who looked up with nothing short of desperation. They were her only hope and she knew she had no right to ask anything of them, let alone help with something as big or as dangerous as this.

 

 “You will write back to them,” the Alpha stated bluntly, “Damon will tell you what to say.” He was willing to let Damon play his games with the strays but he’d be damned if he was going to be the one to sit down and work out exactly what lies they wanted to tell them; particularly if it was going to be concepts for how his little mate could be taken from him.

 

 “Come with me,” Damon said to the very confused looking Tessie, realising that the explanations would be left to him. “We can keep you and your sister alive, but you have to do exactly what I tell you,” he told her as Tessie hurried to follow him as he went to get writing supplies.

 

She nodded eagerly, and without hesitation. “Anything,” she assured him again and he smiled at her.

 

The Alpha might not have been keen on the plan, but Damon felt empowered; for once it was them ahead of the game. He would make the rest of those strays pay for all they had done and he certainly didn’t feel even a scrap of guilt about using Tessie to do so.

 

FGHP

 

Narcissa would have quite happily stayed hidden in Brax’s nursery for the rest of the duration of the war but it would have been seen as a statement of rebellion if she refused to attend the meeting, when the Dark Lord had made it very clear that everyone was to be in attendance. It would put both her and Brax’s lives in danger, far more than actually going to meeting as requested would. She just had to give the Dark Lord no reason to spare her a thought.

 

It was curious that this would likely be the first time that Lucius would lay eyes upon his younger son, given that her husband would undoubtedly be present. Narcissa just hoped the blond bastard of a man would continue to maintain his distant disinterest in them both; that was actually suiting her rather well at the moment.

 

It was strange walking through the halls of Malfoy Manor again, the place barely felt like the home she had first moved into after her wedding, almost unrecognisable from the building where Draco had had most of his firsts. She remembered so clearly Draco taking his first steps in the dining room where she was heading now.

 

The whole building was tarnished with the evil that occupied it and her memories felt somewhat tarnished along with it. It was hard to associate the grand room that had been taken over by Voldemort with the place where her and Lucius had watched Draco with pride that day. The Dark Lord had taken so much from her; she blamed him for the changes in the man she had married, who seemed no longer to view his family as his priority like he once had.

 

She clutched seven week old Abraxus close to her chest, where her heart beat furiously fast with her anxiety. She didn’t want to be down here, she didn’t want to see Lucius, Bellatrix or Tom, especially not with her youngest son in her arms. However she would not trust the house elves to watch him, not tonight. She could feel the Dark Lord’s anger reverberating around the walls of her grand stately home. Malfoy Manor was not going to be a peaceful place to be tonight.

 

Upon entering the familiar dining room she tried not to think of all the happy memories they had shared there; this place was dark and cold. No amount of happiness could change it while he was still here. Her eyes swept over the occupants already seated. There were those who were her family; her husband, of course; her sister, Bellatrix, and her brother in law, Rodolphus, and then his brother, Rastaban. Then there were the other Deatheaters; Nott, Macnair, Rookwood, the Carrow siblings, Yaxley, Travers, Rowle, Crabbe, Gibbon, Goyle, Jugson, Avery; she knew them all by sight, though they repulsed her.

 

There were also werewolves in their midst. An intimidating man who she didn’t recall having seen before, but the one sat with the Deatheaters at the table was obviously an Alpha; his pack gathered behind him in silence, several of them leaning against the wall and one of them, curiously, seemed to be knitting.

 

She knew that she was expected to sit beside Lucius, which was not something she wanted to do but she would not draw attention to herself by doing otherwise. Bellatrix was sat next to the head of the table, which had been left vacant for the Dark Lord. With a huff of breath she gathered her nerve and sat beside her husband, determinedly not looking at him.

 

“You brought the… child,” Lucius hissed at her disapprovingly.

 

“His name is Abraxus and I thought it was time you saw him, Lucius,” she told him, still determinedly not looking at him.

 

“It isn’t safe,” Lucius pointed out with a glance towards the gathered werewolves.

 

“Like you care,” she muttered furiously, “you brought Draco to one of these when he was younger than Abraxus is now.”

 

“He is my heir, it is different,” Lucius told her in a stern and angry, though still hushed voice.

 

“How?” she said, finally giving in and turning to glare at him.

 

“Not here, Cissa!” He said with finality.

 

“Fine,” she said and looked away. She wasn’t sure when exactly she was supposed to discuss anything with him since he had been avoiding her for months, but she did agree that creating a scene now would not be advisable.

 

Her attention back on her son, she jiggled the small bundle in her arms so that his head was resting in the crook of her arm, sleeping peacefully. The poor boy had been so grizzly today and she was glad that he had finally dozed off. She had an hour before he was due his next feed and she hoped that this meeting would not take that long.

 

The atmosphere in the room shifted as Tom Riddle entered, his great serpent monster slithering along beside him, making Narcissa’s blood run cold and her hand moved to shade Brax’s eyes despite them being closed; there was no way she would risk the little boy opening them at the wrong moment and meeting the eyes of the basilisk.

 

 “You have failed me,” Tom stated as he made his way along the room, addressing no one in particularly, after all they had all failed him in one way or another. The oversight that was Harry Potter however, he would blame them all for. They had fallen for the lies of Albus Dumbledore, they actually believed his drivel and now Harry Potter was found to be alive and well, and a werewolf no less, living with Greyback. It made him want to kill someone.

 

 “My Lord…” Yaxley began, but he had barely gotten the words out before Voldemort rounded on him.

 

 “AVADA KEDAVRA,” he bellowed and the killing curse hit Yaxley in the chest, leaving the Deatheater lifeless, as he slumped forward onto the table. Now the others would learn not to speak out of turn, though it had done little to relieve his frustrations.

 

No one else was going to be foolish enough to speak and so Tom made his way to his seat, the head basilisk curling up around his feet; though, with the creature’s massive size, it was also wrapped around most of the Deatheaters too. He glared at everyone of them, happy to note that they all seemed to be waiting with baited breath for him to speak. It filled him with glee to know that they were so damn terrified of him that they didn’t even dare draw breath. That was exactly the kind of terror he liked to instil in his followers. He also noticed that Narcissa Malfoy had remembered her place beside her husband, and at his meetings; even if she had brought the little brat with her.

 

 “Harry Potter is alive,” Voldemort said, though he was sure that the majority would have read the article themselves and already be aware; he still wanted to be sure there was no doubt in that fact. He also wanted it very clear exactly why he had summoned them all here tonight.  “It seemed that a traitor hid the boy away,” he informed them, his anger at Severus barely restrained. “Snape is to be found and brought before me.”

 

 “Harlan said that Harry believed his father was dead,” Gideon told him.

 

“Shame, I would have enjoyed killing him,” the Dark Lord hissed, but it made no difference to his plans. “Apparently the boy is to be attending Hogwarts, we will not let the boy be used as a weapon against us.”

 

With a flick of his wand he summoned a copy of the Daily Prophet, making it slam down upon the middle of the table. His foolish servants had gotten the new of Harry Potter being alive on the front page of the most read paper in their world. He was furious. Everything would be more difficult now that the world would be paying attention to the boy.

 

He had taken great pleasure in torturing Lucius for his failure, but even that was before he had realised the extent of it. He would make the foolish man pay for his mistakes again later, but first he needed a plan. He would have Harry Potter; the boy would be a powerful weapon if he could get him on side and he had no faith in the abilities of Gideon’s pack of werewolves.

 

Narcissa had seen the paper and was definitely not pleased to see that Harry’s continued existence was now public knowledge; it certainly would make the poor boy’s life a good deal more complicated. That he was now apparently mated with Fenrir lined up with what Draco had told her about his chance meeting with Harry. Her heart ached as the Dark Lord had dismissed Severus’ death as insignificant.

 

At least she knew she had something to bargain with now if it came to it; she was one of only very few who knew how Harry had become a werewolf in the first place. That was the kind of knowledge that the Dark Lord would want.

 

 “But we know something that they know not,” Voldemort declared smugly, “the boy is a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, he is a submissive, mated to Fenrir Greyback, who was once loyal to our cause and I believe with some… persuasion, he could be again,” he explained. “Should both Greyback and Potter join us willingly, I may even let them remain together.”

 

 “I thought you wanted us to take care of that,” Axlar said without looking up from his knitting. He didn’t like the insinuation that they would need help from these… humans.

 

“Shut up, Axlar,” Gideon hissed; he didn’t like the comment much more than his Beta did, but at least he had enough sense to know when to keep his mouth damn well shut.

 

“Your orders remain unchanged,” Tom told the werewolves, “but I do not care WHO brings the boy to me; JUST BRING ME HARRY POTTER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Not long to go now until your special Christmas chapter, just three more chapters, which means it's frightfully close to actually being Christmas. 
> 
> The next chapter is to be posted on the 11th December (the day after my 26th birthday) but don't forget to leave a comment and let us know what you think. We live for your feedback most of the time and always try and respond to you as well if we can.


	21. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack find out about the article in the Daily Prophet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday chapter in more ways than one. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to mysticdragons one of our loyal readers, to me (StrawberryGirl), one of your dedicated writers of this fic and also to our Romy who would have turned thirty-two today! 
> 
> So please enjoy this chapter.

Fragmented Soul

 

Chapter 21 - Falling

 

Harry, despite always falling asleep curled up with Micha and nowhere near Fenrir, always woke up with the overbearing, larger werewolf wrapped around him. This was something that was starting to grate on Harry somewhat, given their argument, which Harry still had not forgiven him for; Fenrir’s harsh words still echoed loudly in his head.  

 

The Alpha too had been less than pleased at the new sleeping arrangements. The first night that Harry and Micha had slept curled up together Fenrir had forgiven it, knowing that the two submissive males had needed to take comfort in each other. The second night that it happened, however, he had accidentally woken both of them, while trying to remove Micha’s arms from around Harry. Fenrir had not attempted this again, given how furious Harry had been with him the next morning as it had near enough sent Micha into another panic attack.

 

Neither Micha nor Harry had taken well to the Alpha trying to separate the two of them. Though he had never tried it during the night again, not after the first disastrous attempt, the days were an entirely different story. Fenrir hated the fact that the two of them were always cuddling, holding hands and talking. They had never done anything else, their relationship was strictly platonic, they were more like siblings than anything else, but Harry could see how much it bothered the Alpha and he did so like to wind him up.

 

Harry honestly wouldn’t have done it so much if it didn’t bother Fenrir as much as it did. Even Micha had noticed how much it aggravated the Alpha and was more than happy to humour Harry in making Fenrir a little jealous. It was an added bonus for Harry, that winding up Fenrir, improved Micha’s mood. It was one of the only things that had managed to make him smile in the three days since Harlan had been tortured by Fenrir and killed by Damon. Truthfully, Harry was willing to do just about anything to cheer Micha up, including royally piss of the Alpha.

 

The other pack members, however, were not so impressed with the two submissive males and their antics, but this was purely because of the foul mood it put their Alpha in. He was generally known for his less than pleasant moods anyway but, in the three days that he and Harry had been on merely civil terms, he had been a disgruntled force to be reckoned with and now no one dared approach him for anything.

 

The two submissive wolves had at least been eating, though not with the rest of the pack. The two of them had taken up residence by Harry’s favourite tree, though, thankful at the base of it rather than up the top. So far Harry had kept his promise in regards to scaling the tree, something Fenrir had been very grateful for. Given his foul mood he would have been livid if Harry had shown any signs of even thinking about going up there again.

 

The Alpha, however, was getting more and more frustrated regardless; it had gotten to the point where Damon had had to take Fenrir to one side and attempt to calm him down. The pack were almost too scared to even breath when it came to the Alpha’s mood.

 

Damon had tried to assure Fenrir that Harry still wanted him by telling him about how he’d found the younger submissive curled up in one of the blankets that Fenrir used to sleep with frequently; when questioned about why, Harry had conceded that he missed his cuddles with the Alpha and being surrounded in his scent. The blanket had apparently made an excellent, less complicated substitute for him.

 

Harry of course hadn’t wanted Fenrir to know this but, seeing as the teenager was still keeping secrets in regards to where he and Clayton had disappeared off to while visiting Diagon Alley, Damon was more than happy to share a few of the ones he was privy to. Besides he was willing to do just about anything to put the Alpha in a better mood.

 

Unfortunately the sweet story had not had the desire effect on the Alpha wolf, who had only grown more frustrated and enraged when he had heard this. It was more than okay for Harry to be missing him but he just wished that his little mate would come to him for the cuddles he wanted instead of using a damn blanket instead.

 

Fenrir just couldn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t just come to him. He was starting to realise that Harry’s stubbornness might outlast his own; he realised that he might actually have to grit his teeth and apologise whether he wanted to or not. However, he knew he wasn’t solely responsible for their problems and so was determined that he wasn’t going to stoop to that level unless he absolutely had to.

 

In the meantime, while the Alpha pair struggled with their issues, Damon had seen to it that Tessie’s first communication made its way to the strays; though they had not heard any response back as of yet. Callie had also been monitoring the injury to Tessie’s shoulder and arm, and, although it appeared to be healing well, the girl was not regaining much use of her arm; they definitely had some concerns that she might never have full use of it again.

 

Surprisingly though, it seemed that Tessie was taking the news about her injury well. She had explained to Jenson that it was difficult to feel in anyway resentful about the handicap, when she was relieved to be alive at all. It was also helping that the Alpha was allowing her to stay and, though she didn’t mention it, she was glad that they had found a way for her to assist the pack and hopefully even keep her sister, Jilly, alive, despite the odds stacked against them.

 

The other pack members had taken a shine to Tessie; she was more than willing to pull her weight within the pack, despite only having the use of one arm, and this endeared her to them. She was easy to talk to, polite and respectful, and didn’t step on anyone’s toes. Things within the pack were actually beginning to feel as if they were returning to normal; Jenson and Lukas had even returned to work as the tense atmosphere, in the wake of Harlan’s death, settled to a manageable level.

 

Both of them had been rather keen to escape for a little while anyway; neither of them were small werewolves, both were formidable fighters so they weren't actually scared of the Alpha or anything, but that didn't mean they wanted to deal with the Alpha’s sultry mood. Lukas in particular had been thrilled with the idea of being able to retreat from the territory and get lost in his Arithmancy for a while.

 

To begin with it had made him feel a lot more like his old self, until he realised just how behind he actually was with everything and so Lukas had ended up having a rather stressful day working from his old home. It had been nice to be doing something so comfortingly familiar, but going through the huge pile of all sorts of papers and documents that needed his attention was dull work.

 

During the sorting process he had come across a rather large pile of newspapers; apparently he had forgotten to unsubscribe from the Daily Prophet before going to live with the pack in their territory and numerous editions were now making the mess in his living room almost unmanageable. It had taken him a good hour to sort through them all. Though judging by the front page of one edition of the Daily Prophet he might have to re-think his decision to cancel his subscription after all, and just have them re-routed to the territory.

 

The issue that had made him realise this, had been from a few days previously and it had made his heart stop for a fraction of a second when he had seen the photograph that adorned the front page. This particular edition featured a rather large picture of the three pups, along with Callie, Micha and Damon, in Diagon Alley. The article that accompanied it was frankly both terrifying and fascinating.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder if there was any truth in it and, even if their little Harry was actually Harry Potter, as the paper seemed to be implying with a good deal of certainty, he wondered just how much of it the Alpha, or even Harry, knew about it. The only plus side was that it seemed that they had not been able to identify anyone apart from Harry.

 

There was no question; Fenrir had to be shown the paper and Lukas just really wished that it didn’t have to be him standing in the firing line. He wondered vaguely if he could get away with just telling Damon and letting the Beta break the news to the unhappy Alpha male. He had never thought himself of being that cowardly, but judging by the Alpha’s current mood, it might be safer for him if he did talk to Damon first. He would have to decide that when he got back to the territory and saw how Fenrir's temperament was faring.

 

Folding the paper he stuffed it in his rear pocket; he was not in any hurry to get back that was for sure. The paper was two days old already, breaking the news could surely wait another couple of hours while he figured out who to tell and how to do it. It wasn’t going to be an easy discussion to have, whoever he had it with.

 

He had also drunk the last of his Imperial Ceylon tea this morning and he wanted to pop to the shop in town to pick up some more; he wondered what selection they might have and if he could be tempted into purchasing something for a little variety. But the Ceylon was a must; if he was going to have this conversation this evening then he was going to have his favourite brew of tea to calm himself down afterwards.

 

As he headed towards the shop, with his brilliant mind in overdrive about how their little Harry could be the famous Harry Potter, he wasn’t really paying much attention to where he was going. He probably should have paid more attention, he was a big guy by human standards, though tiny compared to Fenrir. Either way when he collided with another person, she went flying.

 

“I am so sorry,” he mumbled apologetically, offering a hand to the pretty girl to help her up from the ground. He barely acknowledged her but her natural, delicate scent washed over him. He was alert enough himself to notice the flaming auburn hair and dark brown eyes before he mumbled another apology and went on his way. He had other, far more important, things to think about other than muggle girls.

 

While at the store Lukas made sure to grab more sugar, as well as a few other things that they needed; the way Clayton was going through the stuff they might have been worthwhile buying shares in it. Having stocked up on sugar, tea bags and even picked up some caramel chocolate bars and double chocolate brownies that Harry and Micha shared a love for, Lukas knew that he couldn’t procrastinate any longer, he would have to go back.

 

FGHP

 

Harry and Micha were giggling together; it was a good sign but one that filled the pack with dread because no one knew why they were giggling. Clay was feeling a little left out, considering that usually he was the one that Harry was giggling with, especially when it came to pranks. Everyone knew that one was coming and they were all on edge about it as they had no idea what it was or when they would strike.

 

It was Clay that noticed what the two of them had done first. Jenson had been home from work less than half an hour and now seemed to be sporting a lime green fluffy bunny rabbit style tail. The best bit was that he didn’t seem to have noticed and even Romy was trying not to laugh at the sight of her Dad, as he remained completely oblivious to the prank that had been pulled on him.

 

Everyone finally relaxed as they saw what had been done, pleased that they had not been the target. Even the Alpha and Beta could see the amusing side of the situation and were just pleased to see that both the submissive males were smiling and laughing; it seemed that Micha was at least starting on the slow road of recovery.

 

When Lukas returned fifteen minutes later, a sombre look on his face, heading determinedly straight for the Alpha of the pack after dropping off the chocolate bars and brownies to Harry and Micha with a small smile to them, Fenrir became a little worried. Lukas was never one for jokes and japes but the serious look, on the face of the twenty-one year, took on a whole new level this evening.

 

“My Alpha,” he began, removing a folded up newspaper from the rear pocket of his jeans. “There is something you need to see.”

 

Fenrir took the paper in his hands, confused as to the motive behind Lukas’ actions as they didn’t usually take any interest in the events of the wizarding world, preferring to keep themselves to themselves. Unfolding it, he looked at the article that covered the front page, rage bubbling in his gut from the moment he spotted Harry adorning the front page with a few other members of his pack.

 

“DAMON!” Fenrir roared, making Lukas wince from the volume of the shout. Instantly the Beta wolf stopped what he was doing and came to join Fenrir and Lukas. The Alpha led them away from the clearing; the last thing he wanted was for Harry to overhear this conversation.

 

 “Looks like you were right.” The Alpha said, shoving the paper in Damon’s face when they stopped a short way into the woodland around their clearing.

 

“I didn’t want to be right, my Alpha,” Damon said as he took the paper and read.

 

“You knew?” Lukas asked in shock. When he had found the paper he had wondered how much the Alpha, how much Harry, had known about this. He supposed he at least knew the answer about Fenrir now; though he found it hard to comprehend that Damon had known too.

 

“We had assumptions,” Damon explained. “We never knew with any certainty that he was the Potter boy.”

 

“Does he have any clue?” Lukas asked, looking over his shoulder where Micha and Harry were still giggling together like little school girls.

 

“No,” Fenrir grunted.

 

“We had no proof, we didn’t want to upset him,” Damon elaborated. “It would mean that the man who raised him wasn’t his father, that he was kidnapped as an infant.”

 

 “Are you going to tell him now?” Lukas asked and received a glare from the Alpha male, who was not keen on so many questions. It would be his decision and he wouldn’t have his pack pushing him into a decision. He wanted time to think.

 

 “My Alpha, he has to be shown this,” Damon said, knowing that he needed to tread carefully. “We can’t send him off to Hogwarts not knowing about this and who they think he is,” he added. He didn’t want the Alpha to feel as if his authority was being challenged or that he was being backed into a corner, something easily done, especially considering his sour mood, but this wasn’t something he could allow Fenrir to just ignore. “Maybe I should…”

 

 “No,” Fenrir interrupted rather sharply, “I’ll talk to him about it,” he said with finality and a glare of warning at his Beta.

 

 “Are you sure?” Damon asked sceptically. “You two haven’t exactly…”

 

 “We’re fine!” Fenrir growled with annoyance and warning, not liking that his relationship with his mate was being questioned; not even by his Beta, who had raised his hands in surrender, paper and all, at the Alpha's harsh tone.

 

 “He won’t react well to this,” Damon pointed out as he lowered his arms. Part of him wondered if he should just shut his mouth before Fenrir shut it for him, but he cared about Harry enough to risk it. “It challenges everything he knows about his life and about who he thinks he is.”

 

 “Don’t you think I know that,” Fenrir snarled; Lukas had gone quite, not sure if he should leave, or not, considering it had been him to bring the article to their attention in the first place. “It was you who suggested telling him the truth about everything, Damon.”

 

 “And I stand by that, this article included,” the Beta said stubbornly. “He has a right to know, I’m all for protecting him but this is getting ridiculous!”

 

Fenrir saw red; it was too much. His mate was barely acknowledging him, his mate’s identity was a lie, there was a picture of members of his pack on the front of a national paper and now his Beta was trying to force his hand on the matter. In an instant Fenrir’s hand was around Damon’s throat, a low snarl escaping from his lips. “Are you challenging me?”

 

 “No…” Damon gasped out surprised at the sudden question, he was trying to protect Harry, not take Fenrir’s place, not in any respect; he had disliked the short time he had even had to be the acting Alpha.

 

Lukas looked on with worry; Fenrir seemed livid and, given how things had been the last few days, it honestly scared Lukas. Though it seemed that the Alpha was not squeezing hard enough to stop Damon from talking, let alone from breathing, but that was probably only down to the decades of friendship between to two large werewolves.  

 

 “You’re challenging my decision making, that means you’re challenging me,” the Alpha told Damon angrily.

 

Lukas remembered vividly the last time Fenrir had lost his temper with Damon, the last time the Beta had stepped over the line, he was sure this was worse because it involved Harry. He didn’t dare speak or move; even taking breaths felt like a bit of a gamble that might turn the enraged Alpha wolf’s attention to him.

 

 “I just think Harry should be told.” Damon attempted to pry his best friend’s large hands from around his neck as he tried to reason with him; though he wasn’t sure how much good it would do, he had to try.

 

 “He’s my mate,” Fenrir reminded the Beta wolf, his tone possessive; as far he was concerned Damon, or anyone else, had no say in these matters. “I’ll decide what he is told,” he insisted.

 

 “And he’s basically my pup. I watched him grow and took care of him, just like Clay; Harry is like a son to me!” Damon said as he continued to try loosening the grip upon his throat. There was a nothing but anger in the golden orbs that bore into him now, the Alpha clearly didn’t like anyone else laying claim to his mate. Damon knew that he was doing though, or at least he hoped so; he kind of wished he could do it without Lukas standing so close by, but at least the younger wolf seemed to have enough sense to stay quiet.

 

 “He is MINE!” Fenrir snarled, his grip tightening slightly around the Beta wolf’s neck, he wouldn’t have anyone take Harry away. Harry was his.

 

 “And so far you’ve yelled at him, humiliated him and pushed him into the arms of another man! What makes your decisions for the best?” Damon said, his tone was challenging now, the shock of the words on the Alpha had him releasing his hold on the Beta wolf, however his defensive stance didn’t alter and the tension in the air was thick.

 

 “You want to challenge me, you want to be Alpha?” Fenrir demanded, his fists clenched in anger; he had never expected this from Damon, a man he had known since they were young boys, too many years to count. Damon was someone he trusted without hesitation or concern; Lukas was clearly shocked too, if the gasp he had heard was anything to go by.

 

 “No!” Damon said adamantly, challenging Fenrir for the top position in the pack was not something he wanted and would never win in a fight, even if he had wanted it, “I want you to treat Harry like a real person and not a rutting partner.”

 

 “I should force you to leave!” Fenrir growled threateningly, unsure if he would be able to go through with the threat. However, he knew that if Damon forced him then he would have to go through with it regardless of his feelings now that the threat had been issued.

 

 “Then do it, but you needed to hear this! If the price of you getting a fucking clue is me leaving the pack then that’s fine! But then my son comes with me, and who do you think Harry would choose? You, or me and Clayton?” Damon said, meaning every word.

 

 “He is mine! You won’t take him from me.” Fenrir snarled, wanting to strangle the life from his Beta male for even suggesting it. However he refrained from this for the moment, but only because he heard some small truth in his words even if he didn’t want to admit it.

 

 “He isn’t a possession, Fenrir, I am not going to do anything other than let him make his own choice for once in his life. Which is a lot more than you have ever done,” Damon snapped, knowing that he wouldn’t force Harry to leave if he didn’t want to. Though he knew that Harry wouldn’t even hesitated; he would go wherever Clay went.

 

 “I’ve never forced him!” Fenrir raged, his voice louder than he had wanted it to be but he hated the insinuation that he had forced Harry into anything, it just didn’t sit well with his wolf.

 

 “Yes, you have, maybe not intentionally but you have!” Damon insisted, needing his Alpha to realise the extent of what he had done and the impact his decisions had made. For a few days he had known the pressure of being the one in charge and he had hated it and never wanted to have that again but equally he needed to help Fenrir make the right call now.

 

 “How?” The Alpha demanded.

 

 “You bit him before he was fully mobile, was that giving him a choice? Bringing him here and then not letting him leave, which forced him to try and run away; keeping all those secrets from him; was any of that giving him a choice?” Damon asked, trying to make his friend see what he had done.

 

“This isn’t helping,” Lukas said tentatively. “Mistakes have been made admittedly but we can’t change them now. We need to figure out what to do next, what’s best for Harry.” He felt highly out of place stood between the two arguing wolves, the Alpha and the Beta of his pack; however, he knew he had to stay, someone would have to stop them tearing each other to shreds if it came to that.

 

 “That’s ALL I want,” Damon insisted, agreeing with Lukas. He may not have wanted the younger wolf to bear witness to this but in some ways he was glad to have him there. He was the most level headed of the entire pack; he could step back and apply logic when the others failed in that capacity, too busy thinking with their fists.

 

 “I decide what is best for Harry,” Fenrir growled, completely missing the point, his instinctive need to protect and possess his little mate overwhelming him.

 

 “Are you sure you know what’s best for him?” Damon asked, he may not have wanted to challenge Fenrir for his position of Alpha but he would challenge him on his treatment of, and behaviour around, Harry. He understood that most of Fenrir’s actions were from what his inner wolf dictated to him, but if the Alpha had wanted someone who would be a good little submissive, then his relationship with Harry was already doomed to fail. Harry would never just fall in line without question; it just wasn’t in his nature.

 

 “He’s my mate,” Fenrir growled again, though his point had been well and truly made by this now and he couldn’t understand why the others didn’t seem to be understanding the significance of it.

 

 “And he’s also a fifteen year old hormonal teenager, not to mention, a PERSON!” Damon said, just as enraged as Fenrir was.

 

 “Enough,” Lukas said calmly. “Sorry,” he added quickly, feeling a bit nervous about interrupting the furiously arguing Alpha and Beta. “But it’s just we could go around in circles this way and it still isn’t helping Harry.” The Alpha and the Beta however just didn’t seem to hear him, or else they were just ignoring him and his attempt at refereeing between the two of them.

 

 “You’re the one who wanted him pregnant while he was still a pup himself!” Damon growled. “You haven’t the first clue about what’s best for him!”

 

Fenrir glared at the Beta, that hadn’t been quite what he had meant when they had had that discussion all that time ago. He wanted to have pups with his little mate as soon as they were safe, but he wanted Harry to want that too; he would have waited for Harry to be ready. But the Alpha was suddenly realising just how it felt to have words thrown back in his face. Even then, he suspected that what Damon had said hadn’t been even half as bad as what he had said to Harry.

 

 “I’ll talk to Harry,” the Alpha stated bluntly. He thought maybe he understood something more now, he wasn’t even quite sure what it was, but he needed to talk to his little mate.

 

 “Do you mean actually talk to him?” Damon questioned; he was all for Fenrir and Harry to have another conversation, to try and work things out between them, but he couldn’t let the Alpha go back to trying to bully the reaction he wanted out of the young werewolf. “Not ordering him or talking at him? Actually have a conversation with him?”

 

 “Yes,” Fenrir agreed with a low growl of warning that told the Beta not to push him on this.

 

 “Okay, well… that works,” Damon said, slightly stunned by the change that had overcome the Alpha, the rage and the anger just deflating from him at Fenrir’s easy assurance. He wasn’t ignorant enough to believe it would fix everything, but the Alpha seemed to have understood something he hadn’t before.

 

 “Glad you agree,” Fenrir snapped irritably before storming off back to the clearing with every intention of finding and talking to Harry.

 

 “You think he’ll really talk to him?” Lukas asked as he watched the Alpha leave. Trying to get his heart rate to return to normal; he knew what a gamble the Beta had just taken, how much worse that could have gone.

 

 “I hope so,” Damon considered, rubbing at his throat where Fenrir had gripped it. “Not just for Harry but for him as well, the Alpha is going to lose him soon otherwise.”

 

Fenrir strolled directly up to where Micha and Harry were sitting, still sniggering together as Jenson carried on his business, remaining unaware that he was sporting a lime green fluffy tail. The Alpha had a sour look on his face as he approached the two laughing submissive males and with no hesitations whatsoever grunted out, “I need to talk to you” in Harry’s direction.

 

 “Don’t look grumpy at me,” Harry said, the laughter dying from his face and being replaced with a frown, expecting a telling off. “It was only a joke.” he crossed his arms over his chest defensively, determinedly not getting to his feet.

 

 “That’s not what I need to talk to you about,” Fenrir said, trying to contain his bad mood while offering his hand out to Harry, to help him to his feet. Micha was looking between the two dubiously, not knowing what to do. The joke and the laughter that they had been sharing moments before, long gone with the intrusion of Fenrir, someone Micha was still not entirely comfortable being around.  

 

 “And here I thought you were giving me the space I needed,” Harry retorted sharply with a huff of breath, though he did accept the outstretched hand offered to him and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by the larger man.

 

 “Stop talking, little one,” Fenrir said as he remained clasping Harry’s hand and lead him away from the group and into the forest, “I need you to listen to me.” They would need to have privacy for this conversation if they were going to work things through.

 

 “Fine,” Harry grumbled, sending an apologetic look over his shoulder at Micha as he was dragged rather forcefully away from the clearing and the rest of the pack. Harry could have rolled his eyes, the Alpha may as well had thrown him over his shoulder, though at least this way Harry had the illusion of a choice in whether or not he went.

 

 “I need to show you something,” Fenrir said once they were deeper into the forest, at least as deep as he dared to go with the strays still out there. However, they were far enough away from the clearing that they wouldn’t be overheard, not even if their discussion evolved into an argument as it so often did.

 

 “Fen… I’ve seen it, I know how big…” Harry said trying to make a joke out of the situation as the Alpha turned his mate round gently to look at him. They stood face to face, Fenrir still clutching at Harry’s smaller hand, wishing that they could be closer but knowing that Harry wouldn’t want that.

 

 “Harry…” Fenrir growled in warning, not wanting to make light of what he was about to say, his brow furrowed in a frown as he tried to formulate the words in his mind.

 

 “You know you don’t have to be badass grumpy Alpha all the time. Have you tried smiling, ever?” Harry asked, giving the older werewolf an imploring and cheeky smile as he once again, almost unknowingly, tested the limits in which the Alpha wolf could be pushed.

 

Having had enough of his little mate’s cheekiness and suddenly not caring about allowing Harry ‘space’ as he called it, Fenrir used his grip on Harry’s hand to pull him forward, planting a harsh, desperate kiss upon his lips. “Shut up, little one, let me talk to you, without interruptions or cheek,” he growled as he broke the kiss.

 

 “But then I wouldn’t be me,” Harry said a little breathlessly but certainly not complaining. He had missed this closeness with the Alpha.

 

 “Before I show you…” Fenrir began, for the first time in his life, struggling to find the words, “I didn’t mean what I said to you.”

 

 “You said a lot of things, Fen,” Harry pointed out, finding that he was a little startled. When Fenrir had dragged him off into the forest caveman style this was not what he had expected. He had thought that perhaps he was in for a telling off over the prank on Jenson or even about his flirting with Micha to make the Alpha jealous but it was neither of those things.

 

 “Throwing the sex stuff in your face, in front of the others, I shouldn’t have done that,” the Alpha admitted with a scowl at the memory of his harsh words to the little submissive.

 

 “Is that your way of apologising to me?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the older man expectantly.

 

Fenrir narrowed his eyes and grunted in confirmation. He had admitted his mistake, was that not enough for his little mate? Before Harry he had never had to apologise because he never did anything that he regretted. Each choice he made was well thought out and made with consideration, he had never had to say that he was sorry.

 

 “You really suck at apologies, Fen,” Harry stated bluntly, though he could see the Alpha was trying, which was something at least. The intent was in the words, that Fenrir regretted his actions and that was more than Harry had believed he would get.

 

 “I think you’re going to give me enough opportunities to practice, little one,” Fenrir said as he wrapped his arms around his mates waist, glad that Harry wasn’t pushing him away for a change. He wanted to make the most of this because he thought that maybe, after he shared the article with Harry that the submissive might not want to talk to him for a little while again. Though, as long as he stayed out of that blasted tree Fenrir would be more or less happy.

 

 “I am never going to let you walk all over me, I am not going to just behave myself because you told me to.” Harry felt that it was necessary to point this out, he wanted to make it very clear that he wasn’t going to change and become someone he wasn’t. The thought of becoming so broken that he would think it was right for his dominant mate to hurt him, as Micha had, made him feel sick to his stomach.

 

 “I know,” Fenrir said with a snort, he had never expected for Harry to roll over and accept everything; it wasn’t in his stubborn, headstrong nature. If Harry caved to his will too easily he just wouldn’t be Harry, he wouldn’t be his mate.

 

 “Would you really want me to?” Harry asked, wanting to be sure because if he couldn’t be sure then he couldn’t go back no matter how much he missed his Alpha mate. If Fenrir wanted him any other way then they couldn’t be together.

 

 “No,” Fenrir stated bluntly, really realising that he wanted Harry exactly as he was; he never wanted to see Harry change, not really, not even if he’d been twice as stubborn and doubly headstrong, he would never want Harry to be anything other than himself.

 

 “Good,” Harry said and smiled up at his Alpha, finally returning the embrace by wrapping his arms around his mate's neck as best he could, given their height difference.

 

 “You’re never going to make things simple, are you?” Fenrir asked rhetorically; apparently simple and Harry were not ever going to be great bedfellows.

 

 “Nope, you can count on that, Wolfie,” Harry said with a huge grin, leaning up and placing a brief kiss upon the Alpha’s lips.

 

“I thought we agreed no new nick names,” Fenrir said in a grump, though he found it hard to be disgruntled when Harry was willingly showing him affection. It had been too long.

 

“You don’t like that one?” Harry asked, trying to suppress his amused expression and completely failing.

 

Fenrir allowed his hands to slip lower, resting firmly on Harry’s behind as he pulled Harry tightly against his body, rising him up slightly so that the submissive was barely touching the ground.

 

“Is this why you apologised?” Harry asked, suddenly filled with doubt; apologies were beyond rare for the Alpha and so Harry didn’t really believe that it was anything less than sincere, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“Harry…” Fenrir said his voice low in warning.

 

“Sorry, sorry, dropping it now,” Harry said quickly, he didn’t really want to rehash it anymore than Fenrir did; he knew what a big deal it had been for the Alpha to say as much as he had. Harry didn’t think he would do that just for a quick makeout session in the woods. “Do carry on,” he added with a cheeky grin, when the Alpha continued to just stare at him halfway between disapproval and amusement.

 

Fenrir let out a low, predatory growl as he pulled Harry up and the teenager had to wrap his legs around the Alpha’s waist, putting their groins together, causing a delicious friction between them. He claimed Harry’s lips in a fierce kiss, desperate to make up for lost time.

 

 “I thought you had something to show me, wolfie, or did you really drag me out here to show me your cock?” Harry said with a mischievous grin as their kiss was broken though making a point to wiggle his hips so that their groins rubbed together. “It is a marvellous sight to behold but nothing I haven’t seen many times before.”

 

 “Little one…” Fenrir said sternly, before Harry could go off at a tangent and distract them both again. He didn’t really mind the distractions so much but he was determined to at least try to explain to Harry about what he had read in the Daily Prophet and Harry’s babbling was not making it any easier.

 

“Fen, what’s going on?” he was of course used to the stern tone but not when he was trying to distract the Alpha with far more pleasurable things. As Fenrir loosened his grip, lowering Harry back to the ground and on to his own two feet, Harry knew that it was serious.

 

“This is going to give you a new reason to be angry at me,” the Alpha said somewhat gravelly, causing Harry to look at him worry; he didn’t need any more of an excuse to be angry at his mate. Instinctively he took a step back, he didn’t want the overwhelming and slightly arousing scent of his mate to be clouding his mind as Fenrir finally said whatever it was he had to say.

 

 “I still have plenty of reasons already,” Harry pointed out, despite their distance the Alpha made sure to at least keep one of his hands clutching one of Harry’s, striving to keep them connected physically.

 

 “I shouldn’t give you another then,” Fenrir said, realising that Harry was right, surely they had enough issues in their relationship without adding more. It was a frustrating feeling for the Alpha wolf to have, it wasn’t something he had ever experienced before Harry. A complete lack of control.

 

 “Well, you already said you would show me, so can we stop with all the secrets now?” Harry asked hopefully, there were so many of them and it frustrated him as much as anything else frustrated the Alpha of the pack; he certainly wasn’t about to let Fenrir get away with keeping something else from him. Harry knew that to move past this they had to start telling each other the truth.

 

 “Tell me where you went that day in Diagon Alley,” Fenrir requested, trying to take instruction from what Damon had said and actually talk to the teenager, even if he wasn’t exactly sure how. He hadn’t exactly received a positive responses when he had tried demand or dictate things with Harry and knew he had to try something different.

 

 “Tell me about my dad, and the day you bit me,” Harry said stubbornly, digging his heels in on the matter. He was going to make it very clear that he wasn’t about to open up and tell the Alpha everything he wanted to know and get nothing in return.

 

Fenrir furrowed his brow; it was difficult for him to recall that night, not because it had been so long ago but because of the reasons as to why he had been in the position to bite Harry in the first place.  There were many things that he had done in his life that he wasn’t proud of, things that he never wanted his little mate to know.

 

 “I bit you the night your father brought you to Malfoy Manor, looking to run away with you,” he explained after a moment.

 

Harry looked startled. “You’re going to tell me?” He was in absolute disbelief that finally, after waiting for so long he was finally going to be told the things about his life that he felt as if he needed to know, that he felt that never should have had hidden from him.

 

 “I am,” Fenrir confirmed with a nod of his head, noticing just how taken aback his little mate was at this. He hadn’t realised just how grateful Harry would be for this information, how much he clearly needed to hear what he had to say.

 

 “My dad was running away with me?” Harry asked, to prompt the Alpha into telling him more. He knew that he had spent the majority of his childhood concealing what he was, being overly cautious with who he talked to, who he made friends with. They had moved three times when accidents and other small things had happened so that they wouldn’t be caught.

 

Of course Harry had asked questions about why but his Dad had never been able to give him the answers that he needed. He hadn’t realised the implications of everything that had happened in his life. He now understood how he had become a werewolf and it seemed that more questions were going to be answered this evening, much to Harry’s relief.

 

 “Yes, now your turn, little one,” Fenrir encouraged; just like Harry, he wasn’t willing to give everything up without getting something in return. This exchange of information was going to be a mutual one. He too was going to get the answers he needed from his little submissive.

 

 “We went into muggle London; we went to a skateboard shop for Clay because I felt guilty that his other one got left behind after we were attacked and came here. Then we went to buy your jacket; I really did just want to do something nice for the two most important people in my life.” Harry paused after that admission, wanting to allow it to sink in before he asked, “Why was he running?”

 

The Alpha made sure that he had eye contact with his mate, needing to be sure that Harry understood that he wasn’t lying. “Because he wasn’t your real father, I know that for a certainty,” Fenrir told him and then he hesitated, waiting for Harry to explode and start shouting.

 

 “How do you know?” Harry asked, taking Fenrir aback by how calm he was being at being told that the man who had raised him wasn’t his real father. It was not a reaction that he had expected. The Alpha was beginning to realise that perhaps Damon was right, he had been severely underestimating and over protecting his little mate when there was really no need to be doing so.

 

 “Because I could tell from your scents, the night I bit you; I knew that he wasn’t your father but he offered no explanation as to how he had come to have you in his care,” Fenrir explained, watching closely as Harry took it all in.

 

 “You were right,” Harry said after a moment of hesitation, it had taken him a moment to think of his father, a man who had loved him, cared for him, spoilt him but not been of any blood relation to him. Everything was so confusing and he still wasn’t sure that he knew what had happened.

 

 “About what?” The Alpha asked, wondering what it could be that Harry was talking about, though slightly wary at the bite in his tone.

 

 “I am angry at you,” Harry admitted, glaring at the older man to make his point, though Fenrir had to suppress a smile at the look he was getting. He always found it so sweet when Harry attempted to look threatening, it wasn’t something the pup could pull off at all.

 

 “There was an article in the paper that you should see, everyone thought that you were dead, that you died with both your parents when you were one,” the Alpha explained, glossing over the fact that Harry was pissed at him, just glad that they weren’t yelling at each other.

 

 “I want to see it,” Harry demanded.

 

 “Damon has the paper,” Fenrir said, realising that he hadn’t actually brought it with him to show his little mate, however he was slightly glad about that seeing as he wanted to focus on his little one for a while longer before Harry got absorbed in the paper.

 

 “Is that what you were arguing about, whether or not to tell me?” Harry asked, recalling the raised voices before the Alpha had stormed out of the forest and towards him.

 

 “You heard that?” Fenrir questioned, he had been so sure that he had been away from the pack enough to have prevented eavesdropping.

 

 “Not really, just raised voices. Was it?” Harry asked again, determined that he wasn’t going to have his question avoided. The two of them had rather dominant stubborn streaks though it was clear who was worse out of the two.

 

 “Partly,” Fenrir said with a soft grunt, not wanting to go into the reasoning for the disagreement between him and Damon. He was just glad that Harry hadn’t overheard what had been said. Though he had the feeling that if Harry had known about him threatening to kick Damon out of the pack then they probably would be shouting at each other right now, rather than having the almost calm discussion that they were.

 

 “You didn’t want to tell me, did you?” Harry asked, sure that he knew just how far the protective Alpha would have gone to keep him the dark.

 

 “Not initially,” Fenrir admitted. Harry felt encouraged to know that Damon had stuck up for him, had gone so far as to challenge the Alpha to ensure that he was told. It was also nice that the Alpha was telling him the truth, finally.

 

 “Why?” Harry asked, unsure as to why Fenrir was so determined to wrap him in cushioning charms as if he were some delicate vase that could break if looked at the wrong way. He didn’t want to be treated like that, it seemed that he had been lied to his entire life. To have had it done by his deceased father was one thing but he couldn’t cope with it if his lover did it too. He was sick of being mollycoddled and protected, he wanted to be able to live his life and make his own decisions.

 

 “I wanted to protect you,” The Alpha said, giving Harry the answer that he had predicted, which made the pup roll his eyes in exasperation.

 

 “We’ve been over this Fen I’m not…”

 

 “...A child; I know,” Fenrir interrupted with a snarled response. They didn’t need to rehash this argument again. It was one they had fought before and put behind them, the Alpha wasn’t about to do it all again.

 

 “Then stop treating me like one,” Harry interjected with stubborn determination. He felt like an infant who couldn’t be left alone at all; it was smothering and he struggled to cope with the overbearing nature of the Alpha male.

 

 “Protecting you isn’t treating you like a child, it’s protecting my mate from things that could harm him,” Fenrir pointed out, he couldn’t understand why Harry couldn’t comprehend this. He may not have been raised among other werewolves but he should have known that the Alphas were there to take charge, protect, look after and care for the pack, which especially included their mates.

 

 “Lying to me isn’t protecting me, you know. You could try telling me the truth,” Harry pointed out, trying to keep a lid on his temper considering that the two of them were finally getting somewhere. He didn’t want to ruin it by arguing with him now.

 

 “I just did,” the Alpha stated flatly.

 

Harry had to concede the point there. “And the world didn’t implode on us, did it?” he pointed out with a wry smile. “I am pissed off but not hurt, and not half as furious as I would be if I found out about everything later and that you’d kept it from me.” Maybe if the Alpha could see that being honest with him, even with the difficult truths, was for the best then they just might stand a chance.

 

 “If that is the case then there is something else I should tell you,” Fenrir told him. Either Harry would accept the reality of the Alpha’s past or Harry would realise that there were some things that Fenrir should protect him from.

 

 “Okay…” Harry said hesitantly, a little anxious about what else was about to be confessed to him, but wanting to hear him out and not discourage this burst of openness.

 

 “You’ll probably find this out when you go to Hogwarts anyway but the reason I was at Malfoy Manor the night you were bitten was because I used to work for the Dark Lord. I was an associate of Lucius Malfoy’s, the man who confronted you at Diagon Alley.”

 

 “Okay,” Harry said taking a deep breath, he didn’t want to think badly of his mate but the man who had confronted him was a man that his father had said he couldn’t trust. He didn’t want to think about why Fenrir had even been associated with that man, but he needed to understand.  “Explain to me why,” he requested.

 

 “Revenge,” Fenrir grunted, trying to ignore all the bitter feelings the memories were stirring in him. Bitterness about what he had lost, at what his search for revenge had pushed him to do.

 

 “For?” Harry asked with curiosity, but his question was gentle, patient even. He wanted to know; he wanted to understand but the way the Alpha seemed to be struggling with whatever it was and it made Harry hesitate about pushing the man too far, too soon.

 

 “My last pack,” Fenrir told him, his tone harsh and sharp as he made himself focus on the pack he had now, on the little mate that was standing in front of him at that moment asking for the truth.

 

 “Your last pack, the one that all died?” Harry queried. He had tried to imagine how it would be to lose your pack like that since Clay had first told him about it and the idea of losing the pack they had now was a horrific prospect.

 

 “Yes,” the Alpha said.

 

 “Will you…” Harry bit his lip as he hesitated, before he plough on. “Will you tell me about them? Not today,” he added hastily, “but one day?”

 

 “One day, little one,” Fenrir promised, pulling Harry’s bottom lip from where it was being bitten at nervously again. He had assumed that his little mate would not want to hear of his previous mate, or the pack that had come before him, and he was strangely pleased that Harry would not only accept hearing about them but actually wanted to.

 

 “So you joined him to get revenge for them?” Harry prompted, when the Alpha continued to look at him a little weirdly. Fenrir nodded. “And did you?” Harry asked, not sure what he was expecting or even hoping to hear. In one respect he really hoped that Fen had gotten his revenge, but on another, he hated the idea of the violence it meant his mate would have inflicted. “Get revenge I mean.”

 

 “I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of,” Fenrir informed him cryptically. Telling the truth was one thing, detailing the specifics of what he had done in the name of the Dark Lord and his own revenge was quite another; there was no reason for Harry to know such things.

 

 “That isn’t an answer,” Harry said pointedly, hating that Fenrir couldn’t or wouldn’t share those particular details of his life. He wanted to know what he was capable of, what he had done. He needed to know what kind of man he was quickly falling for.

 

 “Yes it is,” the Alpha told him stubbornly. He refused to go into detail about his past, not now, not this evening. It wasn’t his past that was of concern right now, it was Harry’s.

 

 “Anything else?” Harry asked, thinking that if there was ever a time to get things out in the open then it was now. Even he was racking his brain for anything else he might tell the Alpha, thinking now was the best time to share.

 

 “I’m not the only one who is keeping secrets remember, little one,” Fenrir said with a pointed stare. Harry gave him a soft smile, it was almost as if Fenrir could read the thoughts flashing through his mind.

 

 “Does it count if I tell you that I’ve missed you?” Harry asked sweetly.

 

 “No, that was obvious,” Fenrir said with amusement as he pulled Harry back towards him, desire to hold his mate in his arms overwhelming; he was glad that Harry willingly allowed this without struggle or protest.

 

 “Damon told you, didn’t he?” Harry asked as he accepted the Alpha’s arms being wrapped around him, pulled into the warm body which protected him from the chill in the December air.

 

 “Yes,” Fenrir admitted as he nuzzled against Harry, taking in the delicious clean scent. He loved how Harry always smelt so beautifully clean. The others would go days without washing but not Harry.

 

“Traitor,” Harry mumbled under his breath making the Alpha chuckle with amusement. He was glad that he had been told the lengths Harry had gone to, to have his scent wrapped around him, it had allowed Fenrir to believe that their relationship still had hope.

 

 “What about that day you had Clay distract us, where did you go?” the Alpha queried; he wanted for all the secrets to be out in the open, no more guessing, no more worrying.

 

 “Hogsmeade,” Harry told his mate honestly, the grip around his waist tightened momentarily, he felt the pressure of it but no pain and it was gone before he realised it was there, the Alpha clearly remembering the last time he had gripped a little too tightly on his little mate’s waist.

 

 “For?” Fenrir asked through gritted teeth, not liking the fact that Harry had run off, alone, to a wizarding village.

 

 “Potion ingredients, and no, before you ask, I have not made or taken anymore of it,” Harry reassured him. He didn’t want to deal with the Alpha’s anger over the potion again, especially not when he had hadn’t used the ingredients he had.

 

 “Do you still have the ingredients?” Fenrir asked curiously, trying to keep his tone of voice calm and even, though even he could hear the strain and the cracks in the facade he sported.

 

 “Yes, in my backpack but I have no intention of using them,” Harry said, once again trying to sound reassuring but realising that it was probably going to be very little comfort to his mate if he realised that one of those ingredients in the clearing was aconite, something that could be fatal to their kind.

 

 “And who did you meet?” the Alpha asked, remembering the scent that had been on his little mate when he had returned. He was happy to disregard the issue of potion ingredients for the moment; he was convinced that Harry had no intention of using them. He would be able to leave that particular issue alone for the moment and deal with it when they had less on their minds.

 

 “He was a boy, my age; my Dad said I could trust him, in a letter he gave me the night he… died.” Harry had had to hesitate on the world, finding it difficult to say. “It was an accidental meeting, pure chance. He’ll be a good ally to have at Hogwarts though.”

 

Fenrir, nodded, accepting that Harry had truthfully told him everything that he wanted to know for the moment. Now came the hard bit though, showing him the article. “I want the truth from now on, little one,” the Alpha said with a pointed look.

 

 “As long as you can promise the same,” Harry said. He wasn’t about to agree without some form of a compromise; it just wasn’t in his stubborn nature and it was only fair, after all.

 

 “I’ll try,” the Alpha agreed, hoping that that would satisfy his little mate as he didn’t see himself sharing every little detail of his life. He had never done that with anyone, he was a very private man. He didn’t like a lot of people, or even any people knowing his personal business, though he probably should have known better to think that Harry would settle for that willingly.

 

 “Then I’ll try too,” Harry responded, to which Fenrir growled in annoyance, not liking it one bit. “Well, you can’t expect me to tell you everything you want to know and then not offer me the same in return! You might be my Alpha and the leader of this pack, but in this relationship we are equals.”

 

 “No mate I’ve had has ever expected to be equals with me,” the older Werewolf grunted unhappily.

 

The only other mate he had ever taken was a female born werewolf called Alexis who had grown up in a pack and knew her place. She had accepted the rank as Alpha female and enjoyed the perks of the position too. She wasn't like Harry; he would go so far to say that they were nothing alike at all. Alexis, he had taken as his mate because she was young, pretty and, despite feeling nothing for her, he had wanted pups; Harry he had chosen because he was drawn to him in a way he couldn’t explain.

 

 “Well I’m not just any mate,” Harry responded with another of his trademark cheeky smiles as he returned the nuzzling, inhaling the deep manly scent of the Alpha. His inner wolf was demanding that he have his mate’s scent all over him; he didn’t want anyone to be in any doubt with whom he belonged.

 

 “Clearly,” Fenrir replied in amusement as he obliged the submissive with more nuzzling and rubbing, coating him in his scent.

 

 “So are we equals?” Harry queried, pulling away a little before he got carried away and they went decidedly further than he was ready to go.

 

 “In this relationship, yes; in the pack, no,” the Alpha said, somewhat begrudgingly. He wasn’t sure that he wanted them to be equals in anything but if it means a simpler life and a happier Harry then he would agree to almost anything within reason, though he wasn’t about to tell Harry that.

 

Harry let out a huff of breath. “Fine, I can accept that,” he said with mock grumpiness, though he tightened his hold around his mate, wanting to continue their make out session. It had been too long for him and his teenage hormones.

 

 “Let’s go back,” Fenrir suggested as Harry began to place light kisses upon his furred chest, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist if his little mate carried on. He needed to get himself under control; he needed to show Harry the article and maybe tomorrow they could disappear for a little while and reacquaint themselves but not now.

 

 “No more kissing?” Harry asked with a slight pout.

 

 “Later, little one,” Fenrir said placing a brief kiss upon his mate's lips, which were just as dry and cracked as his own, pulling away before Harry could deepen the kiss.

 

 “No fair,” Harry said, frowning along with his pout, something Fenrir considered being one of the more adorable things he had ever seen. Not that he would ever admit that to Harry, of course.

 

Separating a little from the slightly aroused submissive, who initiated an unhappy groan, the two of them started to head back towards the clearing, where it was both safer, and warmer thanks to the fire.

 

 “I want you to take the jacket back,” Fenrir said as they walked hand in hand back towards the clearing and no privacy.

 

 “Why?” Harry queried, confused. He had thrown the jacket at his mate in a fit of rage, he wasn’t even sure where it had ended up after Harlan had died and he had fallen asleep with Micha, comforting each other.

 

 “I never saw it, keep it as your surprise,” Fenrir said with a slight smile gracing his lips, something Harry saw and vowed that he would see many times again if he could help it. He liked it when Fenrir smiled.

 

Harry grinned at him. “Alright,” he agreed readily, happy to go along with it and give the Alpha his gift on Christmas day. “I’m sorry I’m so difficult sometimes,” he admitted quietly after a few moments of silence between them, giving his Alpha’s hand a squeeze.

 

 “You’re not the only one whose difficult, little one,” Fenrir said, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze right back.

 

 “Are you admitting that you are too, Wolfie?” Harry asked in mock surprise, smiling at him. They both knew he was just as difficult as Harry on occasion but the younger wolf had never thought he would hear the Alpha admit to it.

 

 “I meant, Clayton,” Fenrir stated, giving his mate a pointed look. Harry laughed, rolling his eyes as Fenrir brought his arm up and allowed Harry to cuddle into his side as they headed off towards where Damon was stood to the edge of the clearing, still discussing the article in hushed tones with Lukas.

 

As they approached, it was Lukas who spotted them first, nudging Damon to turn the Beta’s attention to the returning Alpha pair, who were holding hands. It was a great relief to see that Harry and Fenrir had seemingly worked out enough of their issues to have restored their relationship to some extent.

 

It had not exactly been the outcome that Damon had anticipated but he was pleased by it nonetheless. Perhaps Harry had needed the truth from the Alpha even more than he had believed; at least he hoped that was what they had been talking about and that Fenrir hadn’t just woven a few choice lies to get Harry to cooperate. He had no idea what he was going to do if that was the case.

 

 “Show it to Harry,” Fenrir instructed Damon simply as they reached them.

 

 “Yours is one thing,” Harry said grinning at Fenrir, before pulling a disgusted face, “but I definitely don’t want to see Damon’s…” Harry was swiftly cut off from making anymore cheeky comments by Fenrir with a swift glare.

 

Both Damon and Lukas looked between the two of them questioningly but the Alpha shook his head, indicating that they probably didn’t want to know. Deciding not to ask the questions that were on the tip of his tongue, Damon instead just smiled a little, in relief, as he realised that Harry had been told at least some semblance of the truth.

 

Before the paper was handed over, Harry looked over to where Micha was still sat, not having moved since Harry left, still waiting for him. He gave his fellow submissive a big smile and a slight nod of reassurance. He would go to him once he had dealt with this.

 

Accepting the edition of the Daily Prophet he was horrified to see his face on the front of the paper along with the other members of the pack that had been with him in Diagon Alley, all of it under the name of Potter. “My Hogwarts letter had the name Potter,” Harry said as he scanned the article.

 

 “I thought it was just addressed to Prince?” Damon asked curiously as he watched the teenager with fascination.

 

 “It said Potter/Prince,” Harry informed them, still reading. “I don’t understand what this means,” he admitted upon finishing.

 

 “It means that this is who you really are,” Damon explained. “This,” he said, tapping the paper, “means that Severus lied to you Harry. It means that you aren’t who you think you are.”

 

 “I know who I am!” Harry said angrily, as far as he was concerned these people, or reporters, or whoever, could believe whatever they liked, but he knew full well who he was. He was Harry Prince; Severus Prince was his father and he certainly wasn’t going to let anyone, tell him otherwise.

 

Fenrir was desperately trying to calm his mate now, glaring hatefully at his Beta wolf who was clearly upsetting Harry. The two of them were in full swing and apparently Harry needed to know these things so he wasn’t about to interrupt, not yet at least.

 

 “This article isn’t the first thing about you not being…” Damon tried to say, much to the annoyance of Harry, whose temper was starting to pique and threatening to destroy the calm facade. Lukas, very wisely, was standing back, observing from a short distance away.

 

 “I don’t care what this says, or what anything else says” Harry said, his voice ominously calm, the fury bubbling just under the surface, “my Dad loved me, everything he did was for me; he DIED for ME.”

 

 “I’m not saying that he didn’t…” Damon said a little too forcefully.

 

 “Don’t you dare speak badly about him!” Harry interrupted, pointing his finger directly at Damon. “You were supposed to have been his friend!” Harry raged, his tone one of anger and frustration. He couldn’t believe that Damon of all people was saying these things. He might have expected them from the Alpha but not from Damon.

 

 “He kidnapped you, Harry, the night your real parents died; he kidnapped you!” Damon said, trying to make Harry realise that the man had done something wrong and as a result they were paying the price for it now.

 

 “He didn’t kidnap me!” Harry raged, completely losing his cool as he yelled at the Beta, shrugging off the concerned and comforting hand of his mate where it had come to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t want to be calmed, nor did he want to be comforted, he wanted to be angry because Damon was wrong, he had to be.

 

 “Harry…” Damon tried to plea, realising he probably could have chosen his words better in retrospect and not started accusing Severus of all sorts. It didn’t matter that they were true, Harry clearly wasn’t ready to hear them. However, he couldn’t take them back now and he wouldn’t regret telling Harry the truth either.

 

 “Fuck you, Damon!” Harry yelled suddenly. “You’re not my father, Severus Prince is… was… Just… fuck off…” His face was covered in tears as he threw the paper to the ground and, before anyone could stop him, he transformed and was flying.

 

 “Harry! No. More. Trees!” Fenrir roared in fury as he watched Harry land back on his high branch and transform back to his human form. “Still think this was a good idea?” the Alpha demanded of Damon.

 

 “I’m sorry, my Alpha,” Damon said, sounding a little regretful. He hadn’t meant to drive Harry back up into that tree.

 

 “Sorry isn’t going to get him down!” Fenrir shouted at his Beta; he had just made things right with his little mate and now Harry was sat nearly eighty foot from the ground again and there was no way of getting to him. The only bonus was that at least it wasn't him that Harry was angry with this time.

 

 “My Alpha,” Micha asked, he had been so quiet approaching them that no one had noticed him, they weren’t used to him being so silent. He was usually alot louder. However, the tone of his voice still indicated fear when dealing with the larger, dominant males. “I think I might be able to get him down.”

 

 “How?” Damon asked, worry lacing his voice.

 

 “Just trust me, okay,” Micha said as he looked up to where he could see Harry perched, clearly crying. Every single eye was on Micha as he approached the tree, taking a deep breath he began to climb before anyone could stop him.

 

 “No!” Damon shouted, trying to run to the submissive before he could get too high but Micha was fast and was out of reach of even Fenrir before they reached him. “Micha, get back down here!” the Beta ordered.

 

 “No one is going to be the boss of me anymore!” Micha shouted down to the stressed out dominants who had all gathered at the bottom of the tree.

 

 “He’s been spending far too much time with Harry,” Damon said, clearly disgruntled about this fact.

 

 “I don’t think that’s a bad thing at all,” Fenrir returned somewhat snappishly, never taking his eyes from Micha and still not happy with his Beta. He was going to get even more unhappy with him if he even thought about insulting his little mate’s behaviour or passing comment on him rubbing off on anyone else, particularly when Clayton was just as bad.

 

Micha’s heart was racing as he took it one branch at a time, climbing up the tree; his head knew that it was a very, very bad idea but his heart was telling him that Harry had helped him when he had needed it and now Harry needed him. It didn’t matter what it took he was going to reach him.

 

Harry had seen what Micha was doing and at once, going into a panic had started to manoeuvre slowly down to help him. That was when it happened. Micha took hold of a thick branch to heave himself up, however before he could the branch he was standing on gave out and snapped.

 

Micha heard the gasps and screams of the pack beneath him and he knew that if he hadn’t had such a brilliant grip on the branch above his head then he would have fallen the forty feet or so that he had climbed, to the ground. It wouldn’t have killed him but it would have hurt a hell of a lot.

 

 “Shit,” Damon swore, his breath having caught in his chest as he saw Micha almost fall. He was standing underneath the tree, nearly frantic as he saw that Micha was hanging on for dear life.

 

 “Hang on, Micha,” Harry said, “I’m almost with you.”

 

In a vain attempt Micha tried to swing his legs up to wrap them around the branch but failed miserably, only succeeding in making the branch creek ominously under his weight. Werewolves were really not known for their tree climbing ability.

 

 “Oh, this is so not good,” Clay said unhelpfully from where he was standing with Romy and Tessie, all of them looking up with worried expressions.

 

 “He got further up than you did,” Romy pointed out.

 

 “You mean he is going to fall from further up than me,” Clay amended.

 

 “When Lukas said it was like this all the time, I thought he was kidding,” Tessie said as she watched on in horror.

 

 “He wasn’t kidding,” Romy and Clay chorused, not taking their eyes from the two submissive males in the tree.

 

 “How often do they end up in trees?” she asked with curiosity. It was not something she had ever seen happen with her previous pack.

 

 “Since joining the pack? Second time for Harry, but first time for Micha,” Clay told her with a shrug, fairly certain that neither of them were actually in a great deal of danger despite the way that Fenrir and Damon were fussing at the base of the tree.

 

 “So what did the Alpha do now?” Micha asked as Harry got close enough to him. The younger of the two couldn’t help but laugh as he managed to find a sturdy enough branch to take his weight just above where Micha was hanging.

 

 “Wasn’t him this time,” Harry said as he withdrew his wand, trying to figure out exactly what spell would be helpful here, he knew better than to try and levitated them down, especially after last time. He would at least need it if they fell so they didn’t break anything. “Take my hand, I’ll pull you up,” Harry said, holding on to the trunk of the tree with the hand that held his wand, while reaching out to Micha with the other.

 

 “No,” Micha said shaking his head, “I might pull you off and then we’ll both fall.”

 

 “I’m sure they’ll catch us,” Harry said with a smile, “I am sure Fenrir would love to have a good reason to protect me for once. Besides Damon’s practically in love with you, he isn’t going to let you hit the ground.”

 

 “Not really a great time to be joking around with me,” Micha said as he adjusted his grip.

 

 “You really want to just hang there while I explain all the reasons why I know he’s in love with you or do you want me to help you?” Harry asked in amusement.

 

 “Help me, please,” Micha said. “We can discuss the rest later.”

 

 “Of course we can, he’s still in love with you though, now take my hand,” Harry said, stretching further out, he could feel his grip upon the trunk slipping a bit, unable to get a proper grip as he was trying to hold on to his wand too.

 

 “Think of another way to help,” Micha said a little more forcefully and Harry just threw a glare at him.

 

 “Micha,” Harry snapped, his palms sweating too much to get a solid grip on anything. “Please, before we both fall.”

 

Releasing the branch that he was so desperately clinging to Micha reached out towards Harry, though they fell short but only just, their fingertips brushing against each other.

 

 “I can’t hold on much longer,” Micha said as he felt his grip slipping from around the branch as he reached frantically towards Harry but unable to reach him.

 

 “Look at me, Micha,” Harry said rather forcefully, “I’m not going to let you fall,” Micha nodded, believing what Harry said. His mind was frantic trying to think of any spells that he could have used but he was so panicked that nothing sprang to mind, in fact his mind went completely blank, his only concern saving Micha.

 

Harry could see Damon and Fenrir fussing anxiously at the bottom of the tree, just in case they fell. Something that was looking to be something of a certainty at this point. He might not feel the pain of it if they ended up falling but he knew Micha would.

 

 “I’m really sorry, Micha,” Harry said pathetically as they continued to strain for each other, the older of the two could feel his grip failing and he knew that he had seconds before he fell.

 

As Micha’s grip failed Harry lurched forward, his own grip on the trunk of the tree slipping as he dove to catch Micha before he fell. Harry thought that he had a more solid grip with his legs than he actually had. The sudden weight of both their bodies was too much and in a split second they were both falling.

 

Harry felt his head collide with what he thought was a branch but couldn’t feel the pain of it. He instead clutched tightly to Micha and held on for dear life, not willing to transform into his falcon and leave Micha to fall alone. He was just praying that the Alpha and Beta were ready to catch them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger but only two more chapters until the big Christmas chapter. Also we'll be hosting a competition at the end of chapter 24 for you lovely people for a chance to have a chapter emailed to you directly a full week early, and for that chapter to be dedicated to you when it's posted for everyone else to read. More on that to come soon.
> 
> For now please leave a wonderful comment, read the Furry Bits (we've just uploaded a chapter called Chef Alpha, a glimpse into the future) and come and find both myself (StrawberryGirl87) and BickyMonster on facebook.


	22. Power Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack hierarchy shifts ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and read the end notes carefully as there is a little competition in there for you. :-D

Chapter 22 - Power Struggle

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Damon snapped angrily as he placed a still trembling Micha back on his feet, having just caught him moments before as he had fallen near enough forty feet from a tree with Harry, who had been caught by the Alpha. Neither the Beta nor the leader of the pack were looking very happy, though they were relieved that neither Harry nor Micha seemed to be too badly injured.

 

 “You promised no more trees, little one” Fenrir told Harry sternly, the Alpha checking his mate for injuries without even bothering to put him down first and found that his head was lightly bleeding. It looked like he had hit it on the way down, blood still seeping slowly out of the cut.

 

 “You fell!” Damon said in utter disbelief at the stupidity of the two submissive wolves. “What would you have done if we hadn’t been here to catch you?” he asked, directing the question to Micha who was trembling a little from the shock, the Beta’s tone getting angrier now as the worry faded and he realised that both of the submissive males were alright.

 

 “Broken a couple bones?” Harry responded flippantly for both of them, as if it was nothing, having overheard the question directed at Micha. The two submissives shared a rather amused smirk between them that the Alpha and Beta didn’t miss and didn’t exactly approve of either.

 

 “That is not amusing, Harry Prince,” Damon snapped with a definite tone of irritation, wanting the teenager to grasp just how serious the situation could have been if no one had been there to help them.

 

 “Like I care what you think right now,” Harry growled at him angrily, not having forgotten why he had been up in the tree in the first place. He snuggled against Fenrir, enjoying being in his mate's arms as his head was spinning a little. Despite the assurances he had given Micha up in the tree he had still been scared, had a moment of doubt, before he landed in Fenrir’s arms. He had never been more grateful for his overbearing mate, with his insistent need to protect him.

 

 “Leave it, little one,” Fenrir said sternly, not wanting another argument and realising that Harry needed to be looked at rather than entering into another bickering match. “Callie needs to have a look at your head.”

 

 “I feel fine, Fen,” Harry assured him, though it wasn’t exactly the truth. He wasn’t in any pain but he was feeling a little light headed, but he really just wanted to curl up against this mate’s large chest and rest for a while. He would just close his eyes for a minute and he knew that everything would be fine.

 

The Alpha growled at him, loosening his grip slightly, so that Callie, who had hurried over the second she saw the two submissives fall, could check over Harry’s lightly bleeding head wound. She was concerned that his eyes were starting to close and she knew at once that they couldn’t let him fall asleep.

 

 “Harry, little one, you have to stay awake,” she said insistently. “Don’t let him fall asleep,” she instructed Fenrir, letting her voice become as stern and instructive as she dared towards the Alpha male of the pack, needing to make sure that he took her seriously.

 

 “Why, what’s wrong with him?” Fenrir asked, as close to showing outward panic as he would ever get in front of his pack. The possibility that something might be wrong with his little mate scared him more than he would ever admit to anyone.

 

 “Is he okay?” Micha asked, finally managing to escape Damon’s fussing to get to Harry. He wasn’t entirely comfortable being in the Beta wolf's arms and he was glad to get away. Being in close confines with anyone other than Harry still unnerved him a little.

 

 “I think he might have a mild concussion,” Callie explained for the benefit of the concerned pack members around them. “He should be just fine, but we just need him to stay awake for a little while.”

 

 “Don’t worry about him right now,” Damon snapped angrily at Micha, “you should worry about yourself. He’s the reason you were up in that damn tree in the first place.” Damon was still trying to bring Micha back into his arms but the submissive was having none of it. He didn’t want to be manhandled or forced into anything; he wouldn’t let that happen again.

 

If Fenrir hadn’t of had Harry in his arms then he would have given Damon a clip round the ear for what he had said, as it was he had to settle with a low warning growl to show just how unhappy he was. He wouldn’t have anyone speaking badly about his little mate, especially not Damon, whose harsh words had driven Harry up into the tree in the first place.

 

 “Don’t!” Micha snapped, pulling his arm out from Damon’s reach. “Touch me again and you’ll see just how pissed off I can get!” There was a definite bite to his tone as he glared at the Beta wolf. He had a fierce determination inside of him that dictated that he wasn’t going to be taken advantage of ever again, not by anyone.

 

 “Micha…” Damon tried to say, sounding hurt at how the submissive had spoken to him but Micha wasn’t interested. He had heard what Harry had said, he even understood that it might be the truth with how the Beta was acting towards him right now but he wasn’t ready; he couldn’t even contemplate that kind of relationship with anyone yet and he wouldn't give Damon any illusions otherwise.

 

 “No,” Micha said angrily. “Harry’s been there for me; when I needed him he was there. Where the fuck have you been?”

 

 “ENOUGH” Fenrir roared, fed up with the two arguing wolves when his mate was injured in his arms.

 

Damon and Micha immediately stopped their disagreement at the sound of the Alpha’s roar. Damon however was struggling to stay calm and Micha had his arms crossed over his chest looking furious. Harry, who had been drifting off to sleep startled awake with a grumbled complaint at the loud sound. Romy handed a cloth over to her mother so she could clean the blood from Harry’s head as the small wound was already beginning to heal.

 

 “You need to stay awake, little one,” Callie said to Harry, as she cleaned the wound. “My Alpha, can I suggest that you put him on his feet so it’s harder for him to just drift off, but stay close in case he falls over.”

 

 “How long does he have to be awake for?” the Alpha demanded as he placed Harry on his feet, much to the protesting of the younger werewolf who just wanted to be in his mate's arms, feeling Fenrir's warmth and snuggling into him.

 

 “I’d say a couple of hours just to be sure,” Callie instructed. “And then you should wake him up every three to four hours throughout the night as well,” she added after a moment’s thought, not wanting to take any chances of Harry slipping into a coma.

 

 “I’m tired, Fen,” Harry whimpered, leaning against the Alpha wolf bonelessly, needing him for support.

 

 “I know, little one, but you can’t sleep, not yet,” Fenrir said gently, supporting the weight of his young mate but keeping Harry on his feet in an attempt to make him stay awake as the Alpha could see Harry was starting to fall asleep again.

 

 “Why,” Harry asked as his eyelids began to flutter closed again, struggling to remain conscious, his body pulling him down into the depths of sleep.

 

 “Because you didn’t stick to our no trees rule,” Fenrir chastised affectionately, nuzzling against his mate, trying to capture Harry's attentions and stop him going to sleep.

 

 “You hit your head,” Callie explained as Harry giggled at what Fenrir had said, enjoying the nuzzling, doing it right back.

 

 “Sorry, Wolfie,” Harry murmured sleepily, “I needed…”

 

 “Wake up, little one,” Fenrir said as Harry’s eyes flickered closed again, this time mid-sentence. “Tell me what you needed.”

 

 “You Fen..., always you,” Harry muttered sleepily as his entire body swayed dangerously. “Why is the floor all wibbly?”

 

 “How hard DID he hit his head?” Clay asked, both amused and concerned by his best friend’s behaviour.

 

 “Hard enough to hopefully knock some sense into him,” Damon said with irritation, arms folded over his chest as he made his discontentment known.

 

 “I’ll knock some sense into you in a minute!” Fenrir growled threateningly. He had had enough of Damon and his attitude this evening. Just because Harry was in his arms did not mean he wasn’t willing to fight the Beta wolf if that was what it came down to. The rate it was going that was exactly what was going to happen.

 

 “Dad, just shut up,” Clayton said, shaking his head at his father. Even the oldest pup could see just how badly this was escalating. He didn’t want his father’s bad mood to get him into trouble with the Alpha. There was clearly friction between the Alpha and Beta that wasn’t going to go away without first being resolved in some way.

 

Damon had been about to chastise his son for speaking to him in such a manner when Harry lost the fight to stay conscious and stay on his feet, despite the grip the Alpha had on him, the teenager started to collapse. It was fortunate that the Alpha’s reflexes were fine-tuned and caught him before he could hit the floor.

 

 “Shit,” Fenrir swore, lowering the both himself and his mate to the ground. “Little one, come on, open your eyes for me,” the Alpha said, his tone almost pleading as he caressed the side of Harry’s face, stroking his cheek trying to stir his little mate. “Can you not give him something?” He demanded rather harshly of Callie as Harry's eyes flickered open weakly.

 

 “We don’t have anything, my Alpha; he’ll be okay.” Callie knew of three different potions that could have helped little Harry but they neither had the ingredients to brew them nor the time. They had to stick with the muggle way of doing things, which meant that Harry would have to ride it out.

 

 “This doesn’t fucking look like he’ll be okay,” the Alpha raged, dragging Harry on to his lap and cuddling him close to his chest.

 

 “Shh,” Harry mumbled, snuggling up to his mate. “Sleepy.”

 

 “I have a really bad, and slightly disturbing, idea,” Clay suggested reluctantly.

 

 “What is it?” Fenrir demanded, willing to listen to any ideas, good or bad, no matter how disturbing Clayton thought that they were.

 

 “There is one sure fire to wake him up, my Alpha; a way I don’t think he’d be able to resist,” Clay said, he was remembering the morning when the Alpha pair had woken the entire pack with their make out session, those were sounds ingrained into his brain and would be for a very long time.

 

 “Just tell me!” The Alpha raged, getting more than a little frustrated with how illusive Clayton was being while he struggled to keep Harry awake in his arms.

 

 “Well, even when half asleep the other morning, he responded well to… you get what I mean right, I don’t want to have to spell it out.” Clay said, pulling a face.

 

Fenrir understood perfectly what Clayton meant; though he wasn’t sure he was entirely thrilled with the suggestion, he was willing to try just about anything at this point. “Come on, little one,” Fenrir said, scooping Harry up in his arms and getting to his feet. He didn’t forget to grab extra blankets either, if they were going to spend the night sharing some rather private moments away from the warmth of the clearing then they were going to need them. He didn’t think that Harry would approve of any exhibitionist behaviour.

 

 “Where… going?” Harry asked, burying his face into his mate.

 

 “You’ll see, little one,” Fenrir said affectionately as he headed into the woods. He left the others to sort themselves out, trusting that they would be able to without his assistance, even with Damon in the mood he was in. Between Jenson and Lukas he knew that they would manage without him for one night.

 

 “Come on,” Clay said to Micha, putting a tentative arm around his shoulders, hoping to be able to step in and comfort him with Harry being otherwise occupied. “We should get some sleep.”

 

Micha nodded in agreement, however when Damon went to follow them, Micha turned to glare at him angrily, shaking his head. “Leave me alone,” he said, there was no bite to the tone that he used, there was no anger or frustration, he was just too drained and beyond needing sleep that he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to have to deal with the Beta wolf or what Harry had said about him up in that tree.

 

Damon watched sadly as Clayton and Micha curled up by the fire together, without him, Lukas going to join them. He couldn’t understand what he had done to make his son and… friend become so distant with him. He had only wanted what was best for Harry, at least that was how it had started.

 

Jenson, Callie and Romy were all cuddled together by the fire too and Damon suddenly felt hugely out of place. He sat slightly apart from the others so that he could just watch them. Lukas had curled up beside Clay and Micha, reading a book while the other two settled down to sleep. Jenson was teaching Romy how to play poker, much to the disparaging looks from Callie, who clearly didn’t approve. Tessie was watching the card game with interest, trying to pick up the rules as well, poker was not a game they had ever played in her pack and it served as a great distraction from the awkward situation around her that was really none of her business.

 

With Harry and Fenrir otherwise occupied with some frotting to ensure that Harry stayed awake and didn’t fall into a coma due to his concussion, he was meant to be in charge as the Beta. He had always known that he had held this position in the pack because he was Fenrir’s oldest and closest friend. Jenson would easily take the position if he wanted it.

 

With the shifting tensions in the pack it felt as if the hierarchy was going to be altered. Damon found that he didn’t even mind the idea of losing his status as Beta male of the pack too much, not if that was what was going to happen. He wasn’t cut out for the role, he knew that. Jenson would be much better suited for the position; he was a better fighter that was for sure. Today, Damon had made the wrong call, he had forced the Alpha’s hand, he had pushed too hard and he was going to pay for that he was sure.

 

FGHP

 

Dumbledore had a plan; then again, he always did to some degree. The article had taken him by surprise; it hadn’t been something that he had expected, to say the least. That was why he was on his way to Diagon Alley, to visit the base of operations for the Daily Prophet. The editor was practically frothing at the mouth for a one-on-one interview with him.

 

However, a one-on-one interview wasn’t exactly what the headmaster had in mind, more like a statement to clarify the truth of the situation regarding Harry Potter. He would ensure that the public knew only what was needed and no more. If he was once again seen in a more favourable light then that was just an added bonus.

 

He had written out what he wanted his statement to say and he was prepared to pay, threaten and coerce an agreement out of the editor that they wouldn’t embellish, alter or stray from a single word of what he wanted.  He wouldn’t have any more howlers being sent to him after this.

 

FGHP

 

The night had been long, though not exactly painful for Harry. Fenrir had kept him awake for the two hours required with three mind shattering orgasms brought on by tender caresses and passionate kisses. Then every three to four hours the Alpha had roused him for more, ensuring that the submissive was alert, vocal and satisfied before allowing him to drift off again. All the while Fenrir had taken no pleasure for himself, at least not from Harry, dealing with his own erection himself after Harry had drifted back to sleep.

 

Blinking open his eyes it took Harry a while to adjust. They weren’t in the clearing; though they were in the territory. He could smell the Alpha and feel him curled around him, enveloping him in his scent. They had several blankets piled over them, staving off the cold. The memories of the previous evening came rushing back in quick succession, falling from the tree, hitting his head, the orgasms… no wonder his stomach felt all warm and fuzzy this morning.

 

From the deep, rhythmic breathing, Harry knew that Fenrir was still asleep; the Alpha wolf must have been exhausted seeing as he had been forced to sit up all night to check that Harry hadn’t slipped into a coma from his concussion. It seemed that the younger wolf owed a lot to his mate and he wanted to give him something back. Now that his head wasn't spinning and the ground was no longer swaying he felt as if he was able to do this fairly easily.

 

His little fingers played with the blonde curls on the Alpha’s chest, Harry nuzzling his nose into his mate, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent that gave him the nerve he needed to take the chance. Kissing his way down the muscular chest, starting with an erect pink nipple, Fenrir began to stir a little, rolling onto his back as Harry reached the waistband of the Alpha’s trousers.

 

With his heart pounding and fingers shaking, Harry popped the button and opened them. Fenrir was starting to wake fully now as Harry delved inside of his mate’s trousers, releasing the swollen cock from its confines.

 

He had no idea what he was doing but he couldn’t back out now. Harry clenched his fist around the eep-worthy erection and began a slow pumping action that initiated a low, satisfied growl from the Alpha male’s throat. It took him a moment to steal himself to do what he wanted, licking his lips nervously.

 

He had shifted some of the blankets aside and wiggled down to allow himself better access. Leaning forward he took the sensitive tip of his mate’s cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling across the tip, savouring the taste. There was no way he would even be able to take even half of the erection into his mouth so he kept one fist pumping at the lower part of the shaft, wanting to give his mate as much pleasure as he could.

 

Harry took him further into his mouth, sucking at him, tasting the salty pre cum as it leaked from the tip and on to his tongue. He knew that Fenrir was awake when he felt a large hand comb through his unruly black hair, stroking it, encouraging him to continue.

 

It was a strain for the Alpha not to thrust his hips upwards, to push his aching cock deeper into his little mate’s mouth. It took every ounce of reserve he had, knowing that he could hurt the submissive if he allowed his animal instincts to take over. It wasn’t going to take long after the previous evening; he had denied himself so much and would pay for that now.

 

 “Harry…” Fenrir growled in warning as he felt his balls tighten in anticipation of the coming orgasm. His fist tightened in Harry’s hair without thinking as his climax built. His little mate took no heed of the warning, only increasing in his efforts and the suction. It took mere moments for the Alpha to spill his load into Harry’s willing mouth, where he struggled valiantly to swallow it all down.

 

With a low growl of irritation and without putting himself away, Fenrir tugged his little mate level with him, pulling Harry on top of his body and kissing him fiercely, relishing the taste of himself on his mate’s tongue.

 

 “I did okay then?” Harry asked as their kiss broke. In response Fenrir pulled him down to claim his lips again. “I wanted to say thank you, and sorry, about last night, so umm… thanks and I’m sorry about breaking the rule about the trees.”

 

 “Little one… shut up,” Fenrir growled and resumed his assault on his mate’s mouth. Their tongues clashing together, battling for dominance; a fight that, of course, Fenrir won almost at once.

 

He was thrilled that Harry had been instilled with enough confidence to be able to do something like that; it puffed his wolf up with pride to think of how far Harry had come since arriving in the territory. It bothered him that in less than a month Harry would be gone, all the packs pups would be, they’d be out of his reach in that blasted magical school and he would only see his little mate every full moon.

 

FGHP

 

 “Do you think the Alpha and Harry will want breakfast when they get back?” Callie asked her mate, as she stirred the pot filled with porridge. Everyone was getting a bit sick of the gloopy slop every morning but it was cheap, filling and warm. No one would complain about having a full belly.

 

 “I’m sure they will, love,” Jenson said, placing a soft kiss on his mate’s cheek, making her smile.

 

 “Yeah, I bet they will after what they were doing all night,” Clay said with amusement.

 

 “Don’t be vulgar!” Romy chastised, glaring at her cousin.

 

 “You love it really,” Clay teased.

 

 “Not this morning, you two, please,” Jenson groaned, which made Tessie smile. She was becoming fond of this group of people, their occasional vulgarity and frequent bickering. Life would never be dull here, but in a good way.

 

 “He started it,” Romy grumbled rather childishly as she went to pass her mother the bowls to dish out the breakfast.

 

 “And I’ll finish it,” Jenson said, though his voice lacked any stern authority; he always had been a bit of a soft touch with his daughter.

 

 “Tea,” Lukas grunted as he made his way up from the stream, Micha trailing along after him. Callie rolled her eyes, pointing over to the two mugs on the grass that were still steaming. Lukas had spent enough time showing her exactly how tea should be made that she was sure her efforts would be up to his standards.

 

Tessie had been astounded by Lukas’ love of tea; she had never known anyone to be so obsessed. She did love a cup in the morning but Lukas was the definition of passionate. Jenson had already advised her not to talk about the subject anywhere near him unless she was willing to be dragged into a half hour discussion on the various blends.

 

 “Coffee for me, please,” Clay said, he was already practically bounding around the fire, his energy levels having piqued. Jenson was half tempted to take the boy out running with him today just to burn off some of that excess energy, or maybe he would give Clay and Romy another self-defence lesson; either way, the teenage boy needed to take it down a notch before he found himself on the wrong end of a stunning spell.

 

 “I don’t think you need to add any stimulants today,” Callie said to her nephew with a pointed look. “Tea or nothing, Clay.”

 

 “I’ll have tea then,” Clayton grumbled unhappily.

 

 “How about you, Damon?” Callie asked, with a glance over at where her brother was sitting looking rather miserable. He had barely said a word to anyone all morning and appeared to have rather a lot on his mind. “Tea? Coffee? Porridge?”

 

Damon looked up from the patch of ground he had been glaring at and stared at Callie for a few moments while he processed what he had been asked. “Coffee,” he decided.

 

 “Coffee and porridge, please,” Callie amended with a pointed look. He might be her big brother and in a bad mood, but she wasn’t going to watch him avoid meals, nor was she going to have him setting an example of poor manners to the pups.

 

 “Fine,” Damon agreed, grunting out his thanks when a bowl of porridge was placed rather forcefully in his hand, quickly followed by a mug of hot coffee. He felt a little bad for taking his mood out, even a little bit, on his sister; she really had done nothing wrong. Honestly, no one had really done anything wrong, except possibly Harry’s usual recklessly selfish behaviour, but his mind was just abuzz with thoughts.

 

 “They’re back,” Tessie pointed out as Callie handed her a bowl of porridge, which she passed over to Clay, who was once again clutching the sugar bag, preparing to empty half of it over his breakfast.  

 

Everyone turned to see the Alpha male striding proudly back into the clearing, his mate being carried in his arms, though the little one didn’t look half as happy about this as the Alpha did. Clay was rather looking forward to teasing his best friend about the pouty look he was sporting with the red, puffy lips that seemed to have been put to good, though probably disturbing, use. There was probably a very good reason that Fenrir was looking rather pleased with himself.

 

 “How are you feeling this morning, little one?” Callie asked, as the Alpha pair came over to the rest of the group and sat down close to the fire where the others had gathered. Allowing Romy and Tessie to take over serving the breakfast, Callie moved over to where Harry was cradled in the Alpha’s lap.

 

 “Fine, thank you,” Harry said politely. “Hungry though,” he added as an afterthought as his stomach grumbled loudly.

 

 “You can have as much to eat as you like, just as soon as I look at your head.” Harry nodded and allowed her to do just that, though it was done under the watchful eyes of the Alpha. “No dizziness, headaches, nausea?” she asked. Harry shook his head. “I think you’ll be fine, little one, just no more falling out of trees.” At this Harry flushed a bright red and nodded his agreement.

 

 “I don’t think that will be a problem,” Harry said with a chuckle. ”No more trees, right Fen?”

 

 “Right,” the Alpha agreed gruffly. Those that had been close enough to hear, mainly just Romy, Clayton and Tessie, laughed at this.

 

 “I think that is probably for the best,” Callie told him with a hint of a laugh to her voice; they really did make quite a pair. “I’ll get you both some breakfast.”

 

As soon as Callie had finished her check-up of Harry, Micha brought his breakfast over to the Alpha pair where Harry had squirmed his way off Fenrir’s lap and was now sitting beside him. Micha placed himself next to the teenager and nuzzled into him a little, a gesture that Harry returned much to the displeasure of the Alpha, who snarled at them.

 

 “You weren’t hurt were you?” Harry asked Micha, completely ignoring his mate’s discontented snarl at his closeness to another. It was the first time since the pair of them had fallen out of the tree that he had felt coherent enough to actually voice the concern he had felt for his pack brother, though he assumed the others wouldn’t have been letting Micha wander around if he was injured.

 

 “I’m fine,” he assured Harry with a smile, as Callie handed porridge to the Alpha pair. Harry, with a silent plea, demanded the sugar from Clay and began adding it to his own bowl.

 

 “No thanks to you,” Damon grunted. He wasn’t pleased how much the Alpha was fawning over the little pup when Harry should have been, at the very least, given a stern word after his behaviour the previous day, not whisked away for multiple orgasms and then mollycoddled. The Beta wolf was still adamant that the decision to tell Harry the truth was still the right call, it just hadn’t been handled in the best way; as usual, Harry had overreacted. He should never have tried to go up into that tree again.

 

 “Damon,” Fenrir growled in warning; the evening before he had tolerated the Beta wolf’s attitude to some extent, but that had largely been due to his priority having been his worries for his little mate’s health. It was also in part because he was aware of the way Damon felt about Micha; he understood that the Beta would therefore be protective of the other submissive. Now, however, his patience was far more limited.

 

 “Harry should never have been in that damn tree again, he knew how dangerous it was and how worried it would make everyone!” Damon said, voicing what he had been thinking. He was finding that his own patience was even more limited than that of the Alpha this morning. He had been trying to do what was best and as a result he was getting the blame for what had happened and the man he liked, and wanted to claim as a mate, wasn’t speaking to him.

 

 “Dad!” Clay protested, shocked at the way his father was speaking to the Alpha. He really didn’t like where this was going. Tempers were starting to escalate already and that was a dangerous thing when everyone had hot drinks and freshly cooked breakfast in their hands.

 

 “You’re the reason he was up there!” Fenrir snapped, his tone vicious. The Alpha couldn’t forget how insistent Damon had been about telling Harry everything; he knew it would have been too much for his little mate to handle in one go and he had been right.

 

 “And Harry wouldn’t have fallen, if I hadn’t tried to climb up after him,” Micha pointed out. “He didn’t make me do that, it was my choice, and my own fault, no-one else’s.” Micha was determined to make his side known too; he had learned a lot from Harry in the last few days since Harlan had died and one of those things was to stand up for himself.

 

 “It shouldn’t have happened!” Damon raged; there was fury in his voice and anger in his eyes as he got to his feet. He had had enough. Harry was like a son to him, he loved the pup dearly but the mollycoddling and passing the blame over to him had to stop.

 

Everyone was suddenly on edge as Fenrir and Jenson got to their feet too, realising that this temper tantrum of Damon’s wasn’t going to just be swept under the carpet so to speak. It was going to have to be dealt with.

 

Tessie may not have been with the pack very long or known the ins and outs of every relationship but there was one thing she had determined very quickly. There was a lot of love here, everyone cared about every other member of the pack, passionately and unconditionally. Some of them were linked by blood, others by being mated, some weren’t related by either but the love and affection was still there. It both warmed her heart and terrified her because it meant that when confrontations like these happened they were doubly as terrifying than when they didn’t involve such strong emotion.

 

The largest three men in the pack were all squaring up to each other now, preparing for the potential fight, Fenrir and Jenson focusing their attention on Damon; the Alpha had never wanted it to escalate this far but there didn’t seem to be any way around it now. He wasn’t going to sit back and let anyone, not even his second in command and oldest friend, bad mouth his mate.

 

 “Damon, it doesn’t have to be like this,” Jenson said, though he feared it might already be too late to back track now after all that had been said. He had never wanted to challenge the Beta for the position, but he couldn’t sit back and watch Fenrir and Damon fight each other and do nothing. He would defend his Alpha, the man who had taken him and Romy in, saving her life in the process, and that could change everything.

 

 “Yes, it does,” Fenrir said, his voice was almost calm though as he glared at Damon. He had often believed their decades old friendship would benefit the pack, but it seemed all it meant lately was that Damon had an unjustified feeling of entitlement to question every decision the Alpha made. It had to stop, one way or another. He needed to pull his pack back in line or else they were going to fall apart.

 

 “Stop it,” Harry said, getting to his feet too. He had been in such a good mood up until the top ranking pack members had all started bickering like little old ladies; though he knew that if they kept going it was going to be more like a horror movie by the time they were finished.

 

 “Little one, you need to move out of the way,” Fenrir said, never taking his eyes from Damon. Clayton, just like Harry, had moved round to approach the older wolves and was tugging his Dad’s arm in an attempt to make him leave it. The pups didn’t understand that it wasn’t something that the older three could just walk away from now.

 

 “No,” Harry said adamantly rushing forward to try and push the Alpha away from the others, to no effect. He loved Damon, they’d known each other for four years now, but Fenrir was his mate and he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him, not again. He couldn’t help but feel slightly responsible for this. If he hadn’t been up that tree; if he hadn't then Micha would never have fallen and then this wouldn't be happening.

 

 “Callie! Tessie! Lukas! Get them out of here,” Fenrir said firmly, ignoring Harry’s efforts. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by any of the pups right now, especially not his mate, not if this was going the way he believed it was. He didn’t want any of them getting hurt.

 

 “I’m not leaving you, not again, not after last time,” Harry said, hitting his hand on Fenrir’s chest, annoyed that his mate was not only ignoring him but ordering the others to remove him too.

 

He was determined that he wouldn’t be dragged away from his mate again, not when Fenrir was on the verge of a fight. Flashes of the image he had seen in Clay’s mind that night still haunted him on occasion, no amount of mind magic could ever rid him of that nightmarish thought and it made him all the more determined to hold his ground and stay with his mate to protect him.

 

 “It won’t be like it was with the strays,” Callie said as she approached Harry, trying to reassure him, but she felt nervous about actually moving him away. The submissive teenager was small compared to the others, just as short as Romy, but he was still large, and strong, enough to seriously hurt her if he chose to. She had seen and treated the wound he had inflicted upon Jenson, she didn’t want to be bitten by the riled up teenager, who was actually doing the most natural thing in the world to a werewolf and protecting his mate.

 

 “Come on, little one,” Lukas said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him away from the Alpha. He could sense how scared Callie was about moving Harry away and he had to admit he was a little nervous about doing it himself. However, Harry seemed to allow it, despite continuing to reach out and call for Fenrir. Though after a few paces, Harry dug his heels in and would move no further.

 

Tessie stood back a little, the Alpha had asked her to help but she wasn’t entirely sure what she could do. Callie seemed a little fearful of the little submissive and even Lukas was rather tentative in the way he spoke to him. It made her wonder what had happened to make them a little reproachful of going near him when he was like this. However, she was sure that she didn’t want to find out from experience.

 

Micha was frozen in terror, it was all just too close to the surface for him; after everything that had happened with Harlan, watching the dominant males threatening to attack each other brought all the pain and the fear, which he had so far suppressed, right back to the surface. He dropped to the floor, curling himself into a ball and screwing his eyes tightly shut, jamming a finger into each ear so he didn’t have to hear what was going on either.

 

 “Clay, we should move too,” Romy suggested in a small voice, her small fingers clasping onto Clay’s sleeve. The only time she hadn’t felt safe with her cousin was the night he had fought Harry when Fenrir had been so badly hurt. Other than that she knew that he would look after her. She didn’t want to witness the coming fight, not when her Dad was involved. It was going to be excruciatingly painful to witness as it was, she didn’t want Clayton mixed up in it too.

 

 “You think I am going to just walk away while they gang up on my Dad?” Clayton said, his tone fierce, even to Romy, which startled her a little. However, she held her ground knowing that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, whatever mood he was in; she had faith in how much he seemed to care for her. She could see that Fenrir, Damon and Jenson were ready to pounce, to work out the issues between them, and they were only holding themselves back because of the pups' current proximity to them.

 

 “Clay,” Romy pleaded. “Please.”

 

 “Get out of here, Clayton!” Damon snapped at his son, who looked genuinely hurt at the tone his Dad had used with him. “Take your cousin and go. This isn’t your fight!” he snarled dangerously, his eyes not leaving Fenrir.

 

Clay instantly backed off, shaking his head in disbelief at the dismissal, and stubbornly refusing to cry. He was more than able to hold his own in a fight if that was what it came down to; he didn’t want to fight Fenrir or Jenson, he had a great deal of love and respect for the both them, but Damon was his Dad and he wanted to protect him.

 

 “Romy, Tessie, help me,” Callie said quickly to draw the others away from the fight as she began to gather up the mugs of tea and coffee, not wanting anyone to get hurt with the addition of scalding liquids to the disagreement. Her mind was already going over what medical supplies they had left in the cave and she knew they were running dreadfully low.

 

 “Come on,” Clay said to Harry a little more forcefully than the others had dared, putting a hand on his friend’s back and helping Lukas to move him further away. “Leave them to it, if they want to be idiots and take chunks out of each other, let them.”

 

Harry looked to Clay, shaking his head fearfully. “I can’t,” he insisted, looking back at Fenrir despite his pack brothers’ attempt to get him out of there. The thought that the three of them might literally tear chunks out of each other terrified Harry, who wasn’t the biggest fan of violence as it was; it turned his stomach to watch the people he cared about fight, it was even worse when they were fighting each other.

 

 “Yes, you must,” Clay told him sternly, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist from the opposite side from Lukas. Between the two of them, they managed to pull Harry away from the three top pack members, though it took some rather strong encouraging and physical strength to win against the protests that Harry put up.

 

It seemed that that had been all that Fenrir, Jenson and Damon had been waiting for and, with the pups moved to a safe distance, Fenrir lunged at Damon; all the time that the Beta had stepped out of line, every insolent remark, every slur against his little mate pounding in his head demanding it be settled.

 

The punches and kicks started flying, as the adrenaline flooded their bodies. Their attention narrowed on each other as the Alpha and Beta started to fight in earnest, Jenson prowling around the pair, looking for a way to help his Alpha, but knowing he couldn’t interfere and risk making Fenrir look weak. The violence and force behind each blow that was dealt was terrifying to those watching.

 

The three of them were certainly too preoccupied with one another to see or notice what was happening with the rest of the pack. That was probably a good thing, as Harry had turned to look, upon hearing the furious roars of the battling werewolves, and the sounds of the fight. He had started to struggle desperately against the hold that Lukas and Clay had on him, screaming for the Alpha.

 

Lukas tried to pick him up, as Harry attempted to break free and run back to Fenrir, but then one of his flailing limbs knocked into Romy who had four mugs of boiling tea in her hands. Romy gasped in surprised and Lukas yelled out, dropping his grip on Harry, who was only stopped from running to the Alpha due to Clay’s quick reaction.

 

 “Harry!” Clay exclaimed, as he realised the hot tea from the mugs had not only landed on Lukas, but most of it had been tipped down Harry’s arm.

 

Despite the weather he had been only wearing a t-shirt, having been kept warm by the body heat that came from being so closely snuggled against the Alpha. Romy gasped as before her eyes Harry’s skin went bright red and started to blister; Harry, however, didn’t notice and kept struggling against his best friend in an attempt to reach Fenrir.

 

 “Shit, Harry,” Clayton said, drawing Lukas’ attention to the injuries. Romy had instantly clamped her hands over her mouth in shock, dropping the four, now empty, mugs that she had been carrying.

 

 “Callie, quickly,” Lukas said, keeping his voice down as Jenson and Damon started to fight. His own burns were minor, as he had been wearing a jumper, and he was sure the burns on his hand would heal quickly; it was Harry they had to worry about.

 

Lukas looked over at the three fighting werewolves in time to see Fenrir throw Damon several feet, before darting after him. The Alpha’s attention was clearly still on the fight. They just needed to pray that his attention remained captivated enough to keep him from noticing the rest of them and the injury Harry had just suffered.

 

Callie had immediately dropped what she was doing upon hearing Lukas call her so urgently. “Tessie, go to the cave. I need burn salve and bandages,” she instructed sternly as she looked over Harry’s arm, which was not an easy task when he was still struggling to get away from Clayton and Lukas.

 

 “I’m sorry, so sorry,” Romy was saying over and over again; she had tears in her eyes as she backed away from Harry, her hands still covering her mouth in shock at what she had done.

 

Clayton was struggling, despite the assistance Lukas was giving, to keep hold of Harry and he had finally had enough. He knew better than to hit Harry but he had to get his friend under control before Harry hurt himself any further. Trusting Lukas to hold Harry still for a few seconds, he let go and took hold of his best friend’s head with both hands.

 

 “Harry!” he said firmly as he stared trustingly into panicked, emerald green eyes, forcing Harry to focus on him and him alone. “You’re hurt, Fenrir will be fine, now let us take care of you!” he said forcefully, keeping the eye contact until a second later Harry had stopped struggling.

 

 “I’m hurt?” he asked, his eyes still trying to search out the Alpha, but all he could see was Clay’s worried face. He was so confused as to how or when he had managed to get injured and it was so difficult to care when nothing hurt and he knew his mate was in danger.

 

 “It was an accident,” Lukas told Harry as Tessie reappeared with everything that Callie had asked of her.

 

 “Clayton, please go and talk to Romy,” Callie instructed her nephew, with a nod towards her slightly hysterical looking daughter, “before she sends herself into shock.”  

 

Clay nodded and, once he was sure that Harry was no longer fighting against Lukas, he went to do as he was told. He could see that Romy shaking and knew that she was utterly terrified.

 

 “Romy, hush, it’s okay, it was an accident,” Clay said, taking her in his arms as she started sobbing, curling into him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

 “I didn’t mean to; the Alpha will be so angry. He’ll kill me for hurting Harry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she rambled, her voice breaking as she spoke.

 

 “Don’t be silly,” Clayton said calmly, trying to sooth his cousin. “You didn’t mean to, it was an accident. Harry will be healed in a couple of days and be fine.” He felt elated to have her in his arms, even under the circumstances; her scent intoxicating him as he tightened his grip protectively around her. “Even if he did try, I’m not about to let anyone hurt you.”

 

Callie, as Clayton had comforted Romy, had hastily applied the burn salve to Harry’s arm and then, as quickly as she could and with help from Tessie, wrapped the bandage around the pup’s arm. The last thing she wanted was for the Alpha to see the extent of the damage done and hopefully by the time the bandages were removed tomorrow the worst of it would be healed.

 

A roar of victory carried through the clearing that clearly belonged to Fenrir; the suddenness of the sound made them all turn to look. He was standing over where Damon was lying on the floor. Harry went to run to him, but Lukas quickly stopped him, knowing that it wasn’t over yet. With the Alpha no longer fighting and Harry able to see that he was okay, the little submissive seemed to accept the restriction.

 

There was a pause in the clearing. It wasn’t over; it felt a little too anticlimactic; though they were concerned about the state Damon might be in, given he had yet to move from the floor. But then he did and there were several screams as the pack watched Damon throw himself towards the Alpha, who was no longer looking in his direction.

 

Jenson was quick though and intercepted the attack, knocking himself and Damon to the floor, the fighting beginning anew; everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they watched the conflict that would decide who would be Beta wolf of the pack. Already Damon would likely have been ousted from the post, having lost so decisively to Fenrir, but this fight would allow Jenson to prove himself, to earn the position for himself without question, something which the pack needed.

 

It didn’t take long, given how beaten down and exhausted Damon already was, and it was likely Jenson could have taken him down even on one of his better days. It was still a frightening sight to see; Jenson was towering over the former Beta wolf, a hand pinning the slightly smaller werewolf down as he cried out his own victory, much as the Alpha had done. He was the Beta now, he had won the position and made it rightfully his.

 

The fight was quite suddenly over; Damon had taken a fair beating but still had the use of his legs and, as soon as Jenson released him, he didn’t even stagger when he used them. He had, however, landed his own blows, made evident by the broken and bleeding nose of the new Beta wolf of the pack. Now that Damon had been demoted to just being another pack wolf he felt, as well as looked, dejected and downtrodden. He didn’t want to be around the others for a little while. He needed time to lick his wounds away from the group.

 

 “Dad!” Clay called after him as Damon began to head towards the forest and out of the clearing. He was worried that this might be the last time he saw his Dad and he didn’t want that to be the case; he would fight tooth and nail for them to stay here.

 

 “Just let him go, Clay,” Micha said, putting an arm on Clayton to stop the pup from going after his Dad. He had finally uncurled himself and stood up after the first roar of victory had echoed around them and he had regretted it as it meant he had seen the second fight. It had been distressing to witness even as much as he had, having kept his eyes and ears closed for most of it. He just wasn’t ready to be around such dominant behaviour yet, but he knew enough to know Damon would need a little space; even, or maybe especially, from Clayton.

 

 “He’ll be back,” Callie assured her very worried looking nephew, “just give him a little time.” Sadly Clayton nodded his head, understanding how bruised his Dad’s ego would be. For the moment he would let him go.

 

The Alpha male neither looked pleased nor upset about the shift in positioning’s in his pack as he approached the rest of the group. He had a few cuts, some bruises that were already starting to show and his lip was bleeding pretty badly, but overall he seemed to have fared pretty well from the fight. At least nothing was bleeding profusely and nothing had been broken.

 

Jenson didn’t seem to be feeling much better than Damon or Fenrir did about the situation that had just unfolded; he had never wanted to challenge Damon for the position of Beta wolf, it was not a position he had ever coveted but what was done was done. There was no question that the bitterness would have to be suppressed on Damon’s side. There would be no more blame passed around and there would be no more snide comments either.

 

Now that Fenrir had turned his attention back to the pack, he saw, to his horror and bemusement, that Harry’s arm was suddenly bandaged. He rushed to his mate, needing to know what had happened in the brief amount of time that he hadn’t been keeping an eye on his precious little one; he honestly couldn’t look away for a second, he thought with frustration.

 

 “What happened?” he demanded angrily. If he couldn’t even turn his back on the pup for five minutes how was he supposed to feel comfortable about only seeing him once a month, for the full moons, while he went to Hogwarts. Harry could get himself into all sorts of trouble in their time apart. He wasn’t sure that he was at all comfortable having that knowledge.

 

 “It was an accident, Fen,” Harry reassured him as the Alpha began to sniff at him, seeking out any other injuries he might have. “I knocked into Romy when she was carrying some hot drinks. It’s my fault, I was trying to reach you.”

 

 “Oh, little one,” Fenrir said, pulling Harry closer to him and kissing him, the taste of blood mingling in their tongues from the Alpha’s bleeding lip. “Next time, listen to me. If I tell you to move, do it.”

 

 “Wolfie,” Harry said with a sigh, “you don’t get it do you?” Fenrir raised an amused, questioning eyebrow. “I’m not going to willingly leave you if you’re in trouble, not ever, no matter what you say.”

 

 “As stubborn as ever,” Fenrir said disapprovingly.

 

 “And you wouldn’t have me any other way,” Harry said with a smile.

 

 “Does it hurt?” Fenrir asked, motioning to the arm.

 

 “Not at all, I didn’t even know that it had happened, not until Clay told me about it. Though you might want to talk to Romy, I think she’s worried you might want to kill her for hurting me.”

 

Fenrir snorted in amusement at this. “I’ll talk to her,” he said.

 

 “Be nice, no big scary Alpha. Okay, Fen?” Harry said giving him a pointed look.

 

 “Fine,” Fenrir said, completely unimpressed.

 

 “My Alpha,” Callie said hesitantly, “that was the last of the bandages,” she informed him. “With the rate Harry is going through them we’ll need to get more relatively quickly.”

 

Fenrir growled at the reminder of just how much medical attention his little mate had needed since coming to the territory. It was happening too frequently for his liking; and, while he could accept occasional injuries were to be expected, the fact that Harry once again hadn’t even noticed that he was hurt, worried him a great deal.

 

The Alpha didn’t really want to send anyone to get supplies while Damon was off licking his wounds, but they had little choice. The former Beta would likely need medical attention when he chose to return to them too, and as much as he was furious with his best friend at the moment for forcing the fight, Fenrir still wouldn’t see him go uncared for. He was still Damon's Alpha after all, not to mention his friend.

 

 “Fine,” he said in annoyance, as he looked around trying to work out who could go.

 

Lukas and Jenson would stay, he needed them to stay and protect the territory; Callie he wanted to stay too, just incase Jenson, Damon, or, Merlin forbid, Harry needed any more medical care; and there was no way he was taking Micha with him, given how unpredictable he was at the moment.

 

 “Tessie, you’ll come with me,” he said decisively, not really seeing any alternative in the matter.

 

 “Why can’t I go with you?” Harry asked.

 

 “You get yourself into enough trouble just in the territory,” Fenrir said dismissively, “I’m not taking you out of the territory today.”

 

 “But I can’t get into trouble if you’re with me,” Harry said manipulatively, smiling up at his big, strong Alpha mate sweetly.

 

 “I think Clay could use a friend right now anyway, Harry,” Micha pointed out quietly, taking a seat next to the Alpha pair and when Harry looked in Clay’s direction he could see what Micha meant.

 

 “Yeah, okay,” he agreed; he was reluctant to let the Alpha out of his sight, granted he didn’t look hurt at all, a few bruises and minor cuts, but it was difficult for Harry to comprehend how he could just go off into town after such a vicious fight, and one against his best friend no less.

 

 “I’ll be back soon, little one,” Fenrir reassured, as Harry began to nervously chew at his bottom lip, unsure about being separated from his mate; it just didn’t feel right.

 

 “Can’t someone else maybe go?” Harry asked, as Fenrir made to get to his feet. He hated sounding weak, as if he couldn’t cope without his mate but it wasn’t about that. It was about the fact that he had just seen the man enter into a rather violent fight and Harry couldn’t stomach the violence of it or the knowledge that it could have been a hell of a lot worse, like the last time. It brought back all the memories from when Fenrir had been so badly injured and it had shaken him to the core.

 

 “Little one…” he said in a low but gentle warning. “Stay with Clayton. And don’t leave the clearing,” he added as an afterthought. While he trusted the other pup to keep his little mate safe, he didn’t trust either of them to not cause problems if let out from the watchful eye of the others.

 

Clayton really did look quite miserable, despite Romy’s efforts to draw him out of himself. Hopefully Harry would have more luck, and the time and effort that would take would keep all three of the pups out of trouble while the Alpha did the supply run.

 

 “Don’t take long,” Harry ordered sternly, crossing his arms over his chest as he and his mate stood up. He felt vulnerable and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

Fenrir frowned at the clear command; but there was obvious concern on Harry’s face and, given the rather precious way his little mate was attempting to give him orders, he let the disrespect slide. “It will not take us long, little one,” he assured him.

 

However, he would not leave any doubt about who Harry belonged to, nor who was in charge, and so he pulled Harry up to his feet, pulling him against his larger frame, making the teenager let out a rather startled yelp at the sudden movement. “Behave,” he growled low in warning, before pressing his lips firmly against his little mate’s.

 

Harry all but melted into the kiss, which was hard enough that he was sure it had bruised his lips, but he hardly cared; and when Fen moved his mouth to his neck to mark him, he just wished he was better at holding back the little moans he made. It was a little embarrassing having the rest of the pack see him that way. He liked to portray himself as strong and independent, bending to the Alpha’s will after a few kisses was not going to maintain this image for long.

 

 “I always behave,” Harry said cheekily, feeling the need to re-establish himself a little after his mates display.

 

Fenrir snorted in amusement. He was fairly sure that Severus must have just completely failed to teach Harry the meaning of the word behave. Either that, or Harry had learned it from Clayton. Either way his little mate was sadly misinformed.

 

 “Then let me rephrase, try not to get yourself injured, don’t wander off and, until I get back, Jenson is in charge!”

 

 “Yes, Alpha bossy boots,” Harry said with a grin, standing on his tip toes and pleading for one final kiss before the Alpha had to go.

 

Tessie was already waiting rather anxiously to the side of them, not sure what to do with herself as she waited. She was astounded when she heard Harry’s nickname for the Alpha but decided not to say anything and just watched as they shared another passionate kiss. She still found this whole pack really weird sometimes, even if she rather liked their oddness.

 

Harry watched Fenrir walk off with Tessie, not liking the fact that he was leaving. So busy admiring the back of the Alpha as he left the clearing, it made him jump when an arm was woven around his waist and a head came to rest on his shoulder.

 

 “He’ll be back soon,” Micha said softly and Harry nodded, placing his arm around the other submissive in turn. “In the meantime I think there is someone else who needs you even more than I seem to lately,” he told him, jerking his head towards Clay, who still had Romy sitting next to him.

 

 “What do I even say?” Harry asked. He was worried it would be awkward given it was his mate who had just beaten up Clay’s Dad, though Romy’s Dad had helped with that too and she was still talking to him just fine, even if she wasn’t making much progress.

 

 “He’s your best friend,” Micha pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. “Let’s just go and sit with him.”

 

Harry nodded and together the two of them headed over to Clayton and Romy, who were more than happy to see them. The four of them snuggled together, no words passing between them as they just cuddled into one another for comfort. Clayton was the first to speak.

 

 “What happened to start this?” he asked, though it was very clear that the only one of them who would know anything was Harry, even though the question was not directed directly at him.

 

 “When we fell out of the tree I think,” Micha said.

 

 “No, before that. Harry… why did you go up there again? The first time I kind of understood but…” Clay said, desperately seeking an explanation. He didn’t want to blame Harry, but it seemed that yet again he was the source of the problem; he loved his best friend enough, though, to give him a chance to explain.

 

 “It’s so complicated, Clay…” Harry said, not sure that his friend needed to hear this and not sure if he was ready to talk about it. He had so far done a rather skilful job at avoiding anything relating to the name Potter or the Daily Prophet; not even Fenrir had questioned him on it since they had woken up this morning.

 

 “I don’t give a shit about complicated!” Clay snapped. “I want to know why my Dad just had the crap beaten out of him!”

 

 “Because he told me that my Dad wasn’t my Dad, that he kidnaped me,” Harry snapped right back, sitting up from the mini puppy pile the four of them had created. “Because he tried to tell me my whole life was a lie.”

 

 “Why would he do that?” Romy asked curiously. It was no secret that Damon loved Harry almost as much as he loved Clay, so it seemed so unexpected for the man to say such things, at least without good reason.

 

 “There was an article in the paper; there was a picture of all of us from when we went to Diagon Alley. They called me Harry Potter. It said that I was meant to be dead; it said that my Dad died the same night my Mum did. That he was some guy called James.”

 

 “Wasn’t that what those weird guys called you that time?” Clay asked. “You know, the night we went to that club.”

 

Harry frowned in thought. “Maybe, I can’t really remember.”

 

 “You two went clubbing?” Romy asked with a frown, completely missing the point.

 

 “Yeah, Harry started a fight and we got kicked out,” Clay told his cousin before turning back to Harry. “But I’m sure that’s what they called you.”

 

 “Honestly, even if it is true, I don’t think it changes anything,” Harry tried to explain. “My Dad is still my Dad.”

 

 “How did we just skip over the fact that Harry started a fight?” Micha asked, still finding it hard to believe.

 

 “It was just a little fight,” Harry told them. “They couldn’t handle being beaten at pool,” he added with a shrug.

 

 “It was not a little fight, you would have beaten him to death given half a chance, he was only a puny muggle,” Clayton said with an air of smugness about him. “He wouldn’t have stood a chance against the two of us.”

 

 “It’s not something to be proud of Clayton!” Romy snapped at him. “As for this stuff in the paper; what does it matter who the rest of the world believes you are? Jenson has shown me more fatherly love than my real father ever showed me growing up; he’s my Dad regardless of blood.”

 

 “Damon isn’t my Dad by blood either, but he’s still my Dad,” Clay said with a shrug. “Romy’s right about that at least. What does it matter? Severus loved you; he died to protect you...”

 

 “That’s what I said!” Harry interrupted, glad that Clay and Romy understood, even if Damon had completely failed to.

 

 “I wouldn’t let it worry you too much, Harry,” Romy said kindly. “At least you know now, and you won’t have someone suddenly be able to turn around and use this against you.”

 

 “So you think it’s true?” Harry asked.

 

 “I don’t know,” Romy said honestly, though something nagged at the back of her mind, something that she might have read, though she didn’t want to mention it, not yet, not until she could find it and confirm it first.

 

 “We’ll always be your family, little one,” Micha said, nuzzling into Harry a little, making him smile and returning the gesture.

 

 “Romy…” Clayton said and instantly her suspicions were raised at his tone.

 

 “No,” she answered, knowing she wasn’t going to like the suggestion whatever it was.

 

 “Hey, no fair, you at least have to let me ask first,” he protested, as Harry and Micha laughed at him.

 

 “Fine. Yes, Clayton, what is it?” she asked warily. She was still pretty certain what her answer was going to be, but she could humour him for a minute at least.

 

 “You know that Jenson was teaching you to play poker…” he said, using the same pleading tone as before.

 

 “No,” she said again. Her Dad had started teaching her the despite her mother’s protests about it not being a suitable game for someone of her age, but her Dad had promised that there would be no gambling and Callie had reluctantly agreed. However, Romy was certain that her cousin would not have the same respect for those conditions that she did.

 

 “What? Why not?”

 

 “Because you’ll use the skills for evil!” Romy told him, with a tone that said that she knew that he knew full well why not.

 

 “I wouldn’t!” Clayton protested, but even his own tone of voice made it sound like he was already plotting how he could do just that.

 

 “You so would, she has you completely figured out” Harry added, “but I still think Romy should teach us.”

 

 “Not happening, why don’t we just play rummy?”

 

 “You are such a spoil sport,” Clay told her grumpily, sulking like a small child. “Please…” he said, in a pleading tone of voice.

 

“Come on, Romy,” Micha said, joining in. “We could all do with a bit of fun.”

 

 “You three having fun is what worries me,” Romy said with a sigh, “Fine, I’ll teach you, but no gambling!”

 

Harry and Clay gave each other knowing looks, grinning happily. “Oh, of course not,” Clay said and Harry nodded his agreement.

 

Micha laughed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll fetch the cards,” he said, disentangling himself from the puppy pile and going to fetch them. Jenson, Callie and Lukas all giving them rather suspicious looks.

 

Later, when Fenrir and Tessie returned to the clearing their suspicions were raised when they were met with raucous laughter, it made the Alpha rather concerned as to what they could be up to considering he could hear his little mate giggling hysterically.

 

 “What’s wrong, my Alpha?” Tessie asked, sensing his unease and instantly becoming more alert herself, fearing an attack.

 

 “They’re laughing,” Fenrir stated stiffly.

 

 “Isn’t that a good thing?” She asked with confusion, relaxing a little.

 

 “Not when it’s Harry and Clayton that are the ones laughing.” Fenrir said, “When you’ve been here longer, you’ll understand.”

 

FGHP

 

No one in the pack was settling as night fell, no one would be able to either, not until Damon came back. He had been gone for the entire day since Jenson had replaced him as Beta wolf and now the evening was drawing in and there was still no sign of him.

 

Fenrir and Tessie had had a rather uneventful but successful trip into town and had returned early afternoon to discover the pups all learning how to play poker. The Alpha hadn’t been too impressed with that but had said nothing about it as he was just relieved that they hadn’t been getting into any trouble.

 

Harry had detached himself from the card playing group as soon as Fenrir had returned and they had spent the next hour reacquainting themselves with each other, much to the revulsion of Clayton, who had lost the game of cards to Romy and blamed it on the kissing noises being made by the Alpha pair.

 

The pack had been settling down to dinner, which had been prepared by Callie and Harry, when silence fell around them, the casual chatter dying as a bruised and battered looking Damon re-entered the clearing. It had clearly taken a lot of courage to come back, his pride had taken a huge knock and his ego was in tatters. Yet here he stood, his head held high as he walked back to his pack, his family.

 

Fenrir gently removed Harry from where he had been sat in the Alpha’s lap and got to his feet, ignoring the protests from his little mate at the loss of the older wolf’s warmth. Fenrir stood up, followed closely by Jenson, approaching Damon, who showed his submission to both. It was only then that the three of them shook hands and the tension eased in the group. They didn’t need words; it was done, the matter settled. That was the end of it, the position of Beta had been passed, as it should have been when Jenson joined but now the pack had righted itself and they would be stronger for it.

 

The Alpha motioned for Damon to take a seat, instructing Callie to fetch her brother something to eat. He would need medical attention as well but that could wait until after he had eaten. The former Beta tentatively went and sat down next to his son, looking for acceptance from him too almost, after everything that had happened.

 

Damon needn’t have worried though, the moment he had taken his seat, Clay shuffled over to him and hugged him; there was no question that he still loved his Dad, there was no blame for what had happened. Damon looked over towards Micha who was, as usual, sat with Harry and Fenrir. The older of the two submissive males gave a small smile but didn’t maintain their eye contact for long. Though it was enough to give Damon a small flicker of hope that the damage done to their friendship could be repaired even if it wouldn’t be anything more than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what did you think of the chapter? Well, we hope you enjoyed it. This is a little earlier than we planned but it has gone down so well when we mentioned it in the Furry Bits that we couldn’t resist posting it in this chapter rather than waiting for chapter 23.
> 
> We have a competition for you!! The first person to correctly guess the parentage (so both ‘mum’ and dad) of all five of the babies listed below will get a chapter emailed to them a whole week early and have that chapter dedicated to them when it is posted for everyone else to read. All we ask is that you don’t ruin it for others with spoilers. The competition will be open ended until someone gets them all right in ONE guess. (Though feel free to keep guessing several times.) As soon as there is a winner we will announce it. 
> 
> Think outside of the box!!! 
> 
> The five children are as follows:
> 
> 1 – Tobias  
> 2 – Charlie  
> 3 – Ceylon (father only)  
> 4 – Violetta  
> 5 - Leah


	23. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Fragmented Soul

 

Chapter 23 - Fear

 

**_Daily Prophet Edition: 17th December 1995_ **

****

**_Albus Dumbledore: “Harry James Potter is truly the-boy-who-lived”_ **

****

_Earlier this year, a young man was brought to my attention. He very closely fitted with the physical description and several crucial details of Harry James Potter. This is the same teenage boy that was spotted in Diagon Alley recently, where he was seen shopping with his family._

_It has now been established that Harry was removed, without consent from any legal guardian, from Godrics Hollow on the very night that Lily and James died from the Killing Curse. I have come to believe that Harry also suffered the Killing Curse, and yet miraculously survived; the only evidence of its casting is a scar upon his forehead._

_It is now my belief that Harry James Potter is truly the-boy-who-lived and that sadly our hopes were misplaced when we looked to Neville Longbottom for liberation from the evils of our world. I am certain that Harry will stand up to the challenges of such responsibility and restore our hopes for the future._

_As for the kidnapper behind Harry’s fourteen year absence, the guilty party has now been brought to justice, facing the full consequences for their actions. Following his liberation, Harry has, of course, now been placed in the dedicated care of close family friends, where he is being given the best opportunity to grow up as any normal teenager would hope._

_In line with this same hope for giving Harry the best chance in life, and in the challenges he will face, I have extended an offer to attend Hogwarts, starting in the New Year. Under normal circumstances new students are not permitted to join part way through their education, let alone, part way through a year, but due to the exceptional state of affairs, and the preciousness of this individual, he has been granted a place, which I can happily announce he accepted._

_So I wish nothing but the best for young Harry, and look forward to seeing what he can achieve, particularly when given access to high standard of expertise and education that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardary offers to its students._

 

FGHP

 

 “ALPHA!” Lukas called. It was early and most of the pack was still half asleep, sluggishly moving around the clearing, all of them carrying mugs of either tea or coffee. Fenrir had lectured them all about being more careful with the hot drinks after what had happened to Harry and now they were all walking around as if they were carrying explosives.

 

An owl had just swept gracefully into the clearing, delivering a copy of the Daily Prophet to its recipient. Lukas had discussed the idea of re-directing his subscription to the Daily Prophet to the clearing after the last article involving half the pack, including Harry. Fenrir, who had never been much for keeping track of what was going on in the wizarding world, had reluctantly agreed. He wanted to know what was happening, in regards to his little mate, as soon as it happened and not a few days after the fact.

 

 “What is it, Lukas?” Fenrir asked as he sat up from where he had been laying beneath a pile of thick furs, Harry snuggled in his arms. The teenager was only just starting to stir from sleep and the Alpha was not impressed at being summoned before he had had a chance to share a few private moments with his mate beneath the blankets.

 

 “You need to see this,” he responded brandishing the paper having just skimmed over the contents of the front page and not believing what he had seen, especially when he had quickly picked up the words Dumbledore and Potter.

 

 “Fen…” Harry grumbled incoherently, still half asleep, as the Alpha manoeuvred his way out of their pile of hides, he was not impressed with being woken up and losing his cuddles and heat source.

 

 “Hush, little one, I’ll be back,” Fenrir said as he leaned over and kissed the top of his mate’s head, before heading over to Lukas who was re-reading the article on the front of the paper, a cup of tea in one hand. “This better be good,” the Alpha stated as he took a seat next to the other werewolf.

 

 “I wouldn’t say it’s good,” Lukas said, handing over the paper.

 

 “Not again,” Fenrir growled, casting a glance over to his little mate who was still cuddled beneath the blankets and hides, though it seemed that Harry was starting to properly wake up now. It seemed that he wasn’t going to be getting his morning snuggles, which never put him in the best of moods; he and Harry liked their morning routine.

 

 “Are you going to tell him?” Lukas asked; he was wary of mentioning it after what had happened to Damon but he had asked before he had really thought about the consequences of that particular question.

 

 “Don’t you start,” Fenrir said with a soft growl of warning, there was very little bite in his tone however, though he put that down to missing his cuddles and not having had any coffee yet.

 

Lukas chuckled. “Oh, I know, it’s your choice,” he assured the Alpha; it was hardly like he would be challenging Jenson, let alone Fenrir. “I was just purely curious. Promise.”

 

 “Would you tell him?” Fenrir asked, realising that Lukas was the one pack member who had spent the most time just talking to his mate since he arrived here. According to Damon, Lukas had been the one to get Harry to eat when he had been unconscious. He genuinely wanted to know what he would suggest.

 

After a moment of hesitation where Lukas considered this, almost too scared not to in fear of giving the wrong answer. “I’d give him the choice to know or not.”

 

Fenrir could see that, after all the progress he and Harry had made, it would perhaps unwise to start keep secrets such as this again. Lukas’ suggestion certainly was worth considering; he always got on well with Harry, after all, and would be unlikely to suggest something that would antagonise the teenager.

 

 “I’ll ask him; thank you, Lukas,” Fenrir said, getting to his feet, the paper still in his hands.

 

 “Oh..., you’re welcome, my Alpha,” Lukas said, blinking slowly at the larger werewolf in surprise. He watched as Fenrir got to his feet and headed directly for where Harry was still curled up under the blankets. He hadn’t really expected his advice to be well received, let alone, acted upon.

 

 “Little one...” Fenrir said, as he approached his little mate.

 

 “Mmmmm,” Harry mumbled, not wanting to be dragged from sleep just yet and still a little put out that he had lost the warmth and comfort of his mate.

 

 “There’s been another article in the paper,” the Alpha informed him.

 

 “Okay…” Harry said, a little more awake now as the words sunk in. He really didn’t want to think about that right now, not when he was in such a good mood. He was happy to remain in denial about it all for a little bit longer.

 

 “Do you want to see it?” Fenrir asked him, trying to gage what kind of mood his little mate was in. He was a little surprised that Harry had not shown more of a reaction to the mention of an article, but he wasn’t going to complain if Harry was going to be less difficult than usual.

 

 “Nope,” Harry said decisively.

 

 “Are you sure?” The Alpha asked, wanting to be certain that Harry had thought out his decision properly. He wondered if perhaps he should listen to Lukas’ advice more often if this was the kind of results it wielded; at least this way his little mate couldn’t blame it on him when he didn’t know what the paper contained.

 

 “Yep, I don’t want to see it. What I do want is for you to come back to bed though. I want my cuddles,” Harry said, looking up at his mate as he blinked the last of his sleepiness from his bright emerald eyes. 

“I’m already up,” Fenrir said, discarding the paper to the floor, if Harry didn’t want to see it that was just fine by him. He didn’t care if Harry was in denial about the situation, Fenrir was just happy not to have to deal with it right now and focus on more pleasurable things.

 

 “Don’t be so stubborn and come lie back down,” Harry said, trying to glare at the Alpha but failing miserably.

 

 “Stubborn has nothing to do with it, little one,” Fenrir insisted. “Time to get your cute, lazy arse out of bed.”

 

 “I’m not cute,” Harry told him sternly, furrowing his forehead in disapproval. “And I’ll just have to satisfy myself if you won’t help,” he said, looking very pleased with himself. He was determined to get his cuddles and if he had to resort to more devious methods then that was just fine with him.

 

 “Remember who is in charge here, little one,” Fenrir said, amused by Harry’s attempts at coercion.

 

 “I remember, you most of the time and me the rest,” Harry whispered just loud enough for Fenrir to hear. He wanted to tease his mate, not question his authority. “This would be one of the me in charge moments, in case that wasn’t clear,” his tone playful and teasing, and quiet enough that the pack moving around completely missed it.

 

 “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Fenrir questioned as the blankets began to shift around the place where Harry’s nether regions would be.

 

 “There’s one way for you to find out,” Harry said, gazing up at his Alpha and in that moment Fenrir had a choice. If he caved and climbed back under the hides with his little mate then he was conceding defeat and admitting that, at least some of the time, Harry was in charge. Though the alternative was forcing suffering on to himself as he watched Harry pleasure himself and denied himself joining in.

 

He already knew he was going to cave in to his desires. It would seem he would be getting his morning cuddles after all, he thought as he climbed back under the blankets with Harry. His little mate grinned in triumph at the success of luring his mate back into bed with him. Harry barely had time to register this success before a large hand had reached between them and taken hold of his hand that was gently caressing his hard cock.

 

 “Nobody touches what is mine, not even you, little one,” Fenrir said gruffly in Harry’s ear, nipping lightly at his little mate’s neck.

 

 “If you think I’m going to completely abstain...,” Harry said, though finding the words while the Alpha’s large hand was now helping his own hand to stroke his erection, required considerable effort, “...while at Hogwarts for a whole month, you are going to be sorely disappointed.”

 

 “I will, if you do,” Fenrir said, pleased to see just how responsive his little mate was in his hands. “Just think of how much we’ll want each other every full moon.” It really was a delightfully tempting prospect, even if the month without would be awful.

 

 “Isn’t that counted as bestiality?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin, Fenrir didn’t justify that with an answer, instead choosing to silence him by very slightly tightening his grip around Harry erection. “Okay, I get it, I’ll shut up now,” Harry said with a gasp as Fenrir’s strokes became faster and Harry realised that the Alpha’s intentions were not completely innocent this morning. “Fen… not here…”

 

 “You started this, little one,” the Alpha pointed out with a lecherous grin.

 

 “And I was... just hoping… ah… for cuddles…” Harry lied; he had not just been hoping for cuddles, however he had hoped that they might finish off somewhere a little more private, somewhere that wasn’t right in the middle of their territory, surrounded by their pack brothers and sisters.

 

 “This doesn’t feel like you were hoping for just cuddles,” Fenrir said, a hint of amusement in his tone as he continued to stroke his mates erection, relishing in how much Harry was holding back the usual delicious sounds and profanities that usually came out of his mouth. It delighted the Alpha to know just how self-conscious his little mate was about crying out with his pleasure while surrounded by their oddball family.

 

 “Fen… I’m going to…” Harry gasped out, he pressed his forehead against Fenrir’s chest, trying to resist the building pressure and tension in his body. He still had enough awareness of where they were to feel hesitant, despite his undeniably approaching orgasm.

 

 “Then do it, little one, come for me” the Alpha instructed.

 

 “I… I can’t…” Harry told him, his voice almost pleading.

 

 “Yes you can, come, little one.” At Fenrir’s whispered words, Harry couldn’t hold on to his climax any longer. With his head buried in the nape of the Alpha’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent, he subconsciously bit down on the exposed flesh to keep himself from crying out as the force of the orgasm hit him, sending him toppling over the edge.

 

FGHP

 

Enough was enough. The boy was up to something and he was going to find out what. He had had Minerva bring the boy to his office only moments before and the fifth year Malfoy heir was now sat before him, his entire body tensed, as though expecting an attack.

 

 “Tea?” Dumbledore offered in a kind voice; Draco shook his head. “Sherbet lemon?” Draco frowned and again shook his head, not trusting anything from the elderly headmaster not to contain veritaserum. He couldn’t risk it, not with the current situation he was in.

 

 “Headmaster, no disrespect but why am I here?” Draco asked, his arms folding defensively over his chest. He didn’t want tea or sweets, he wanted to make some progress with that damned cabinet before the Christmas holidays and he somehow doubted that was what the headmaster had brought him here for.

 

 “I have become concerned for you,” Dumbledore said gently, pausing to sip at his own tea. “You seem… distracted by something as of late, Mr Malfoy.”

 

 “Well I’m not,” Draco said, ensuring that he kept up the cold facade. He focused his gaze on something just over the headmasters shoulder, not trusting the old man enough to meet his eyes. He knew all about mind magic and he wouldn’t have put it past the old man to have mastered it.

 

 “It’s my belief that you have a rather special guest staying with you at Malfoy Manor at present,” Dumbledore said and he watched as the young fifteen year old visibly tensed. “With your mother and brother.”

 

Draco was panicking now, he didn’t know what to do, what to say. How much did the headmaster know? Despite the storm raging inside of him he ensured that his outer shell was as calm and composed as ever. He didn’t want to let on to this meddling old man just how scared he truly was.

 

 “I’m not exactly sure what you mean, headmaster,” he said, profoundly relieved that his voice came out steady and as close to normal as he could hope for under the circumstances.

 

 “Let us not play childish games, Draco, not when we can help each other,” Dumbledore said, watching the boy sat before him very closely. He took in every minute movement; the boy might think he had his father’s impenetrable mask mastered but he was very wrong. There were cracks in the façade; not everyone would have been able to spot them but they were there.

 

 “How do you think that we can help each other?” Draco was suspicious of the headmaster; he would do nothing if it didn’t benefit him in someway. Whatever he was up to it would be for the greater good of his reputation somehow, Draco was sure.

 

 “I have a new student starting in the new term, I suspect you’ve seen the papers,” Dumbledore said; knowing that there were very few people in the entire school who hadn’t. Even if they hadn’t seen the paper it was all anyone could talk about. Harry Potter was the name on everybody's lips.

 

 “I have,” Draco stated simply. There were likely very few in the whole country who had not and he would certainly never leave himself so uninformed. He, of course, knew far more of Harry Potter than the headmaster was aware, but that was hardly something he would be letting on.

 

 “I want you to befriend him, get to know him,” the headmaster stated simply.

 

Draco could have almost laughed, if the situation wasn’t quite so serious. Befriend Harry Potter, that was what the headmaster expected of him? That would almost be too easy given that he and Harry had already taken the first few steps down that path. The tricky bit was going to be ensuring that Harry didn’t give away their prior knowledge of one another.

 

“Why?” Draco questioned. It seemed rather obvious what the headmaster wanted. He wanted to control Harry, manipulate the boy into working for him; he remembered how unhappy Harry had looked when mentioning that he was coming to Hogwarts under Dumbledore’s orders. But what Draco was curious as to the reasoning Dumbledore would present

 

 “He is rather special to me,” Dumbledore said, wearing a placating little smile that Draco saw right through, “and I need someone to get close to him, he might not have had the right level of education up until this point and I think he could benefit from your helping hand.”

 

It was a piss poor excuse, one that Draco could have easily seen through even without his added knowledge. However, if the headmaster wanted to dance around the issue and pretend then that was fine by him; he certainly wasn’t the only one who could play with half-truths.

 

 “Why not ask one of your Gryffindor’s to do it, surely that’s where the sorting hat is going to put him?” Draco asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, he could think of several students, including Hermione Granger, who would be more suited to the role of friend and tutor to the soon to be famous, Harry Potter/Prince. Certainly there were other individuals that the headmaster would have an easier time bending to his will, than he would ever have with Draco.

 

 “That is not of your concern, I am asking you to do it,” Dumbledore said a little impatiently, already tiring of the boy’s impertinent questions.

 

Truthfully the headmaster would never have given the job to anyone he couldn’t fully control and he had witnessed the discontentment of his more loyal Gryffindors; there was an assumption that Harry was coming in to replace Neville. Something that had been spurred on after his statement had been released in the morning edition today. And while he didn’t actually trust the blond Slytherin one bit, the fact was that he had leverage, where Draco was concerned; and with leverage came control. He knew that Draco would do exactly as he wanted because he would be offered something too tempting to refuse in return for his help.

 

 “You want me to spy on him,” Draco said rather bluntly.

 

 “Not spy, just report back, so that I can be certain that he is settling in and I know his magical ability hasn’t been compromised by the way he was raised.” Albus didn’t like that word, it implied that Harry was doing something wrong to deserve to be spied on. He just wanted to keep an eye on the boy, ensure that he was following the right path.

 

 “And if I refuse?” Draco asked; he was already on a mission from Voldemort, he had his own agenda too, he wasn’t sure he would be able to manage if the headmaster gave him a job to do. He already felt as if he were being pulled in several different directions. He needed to ask this because he needed to know what his options were realistically, though he already suspected he would be little choice in the matter.

 

 “Have you read today’s Daily Prophet?” The question made Draco feel a little confused, it wasn’t the response that he had been expecting.

 

 “I have,” Draco admitted, there wasn’t anyone in the whole school who hadn’t.

 

 “You saw the statement I issued?” Dumbledore asked, just to clarify; it had been on the front page, hard to miss but he did have to be sure.

 

 “I did,” Draco said, getting a little frustrated. He had read the damned statement, he didn’t feel the need to confirm it over and over again. It had made him sick to his stomach to see the headmaster cryptically declaring that he had had Severus killed. Of course, the rest of the world wouldn’t know that, but when combined with what Harry had told him, he was sure it was the truth.

 

 “Would you like to know how the kidnapper of this boy was put to justice?” Dumbledore asked and at this Draco started to really pay attention.

 

It was obvious that the headmaster had to mean Severus; Harry had said that he had been raised by Severus, this had to be who the old man meant when he said kidnapper. It seemed that Draco was about to find out exactly what happened to his Godfather and he wasn’t sure if wanted to hear more details, or not, at this point.

 

 “I don’t see the relevance, Sir,” Draco said, ensuring to keep his outward calm. He didn’t want to give the headmaster any notion that he knew the identity of the kidnapper.

 

 “It is a rather a unique spell; it keeps the one hit with it conscious and alive without the rest bite of sleep, feeling as if every happy memory is being sucked from them constantly, you cannot move, you can only think and that is until the curse is lifted,” Dumbledore explained and it took every ounce of reserve Draco had not to show any emotion. Severus was alive.

 

 “Why are you telling me this?” Draco asked, his voice calm and detached while his mind raced and tried to process this new information.

 

 “Because if you refuse that is what will happen to you. And then who will be around to help your family?” The headmaster spoke with ease, as if he wasn’t threatening serious harm or torture on another person.

 

It took a moment for Draco to realise that he was actually being threatened. His mind was abuzz with information as it was. Harry thought that Severus was dead and Draco now knew otherwise; if they weren’t going to be friends before, they sure would after he broke this news to Harry.

 

 “Let’s say I agree.” And honestly he didn’t see what alternative he really had. “What do I get out of this?” Draco asked.

 

 “I will guarantee that you and your family are safe and that you are protected from Voldemort,” the headmaster offered, in a voice not that different from when he had offered Draco tea or a sherbet lemon.

 

 “How can you guarantee such a thing?” Draco asked; in the times of uncertainty he wasn’t sure that anyone could offer this, not with any certainty. Safety was something that was heavily sought after but hard to find.

 

 “If you can do as I’ve asked I can ensure that you, your mother and brother will be safe, tucked away in a safe house protected by the Order of the Phoenix and on that you have my word.” Dumbledore was assured enough in himself and his abilities that he thought that this was a sure thing. His voice didn’t even waver with doubt as he said it.

 

 “If they leave Malfoy Manor then the Dark Lord will certainly know something is amiss, he would kill me,” Draco said, his voice had the same certainty as the headmasters; he knew without a doubt that the Dark Lord would kill him, though as long as his mother and brother were safe he might not even care about his own fate.

 

 “I would not allow such a thing to happen, he cannot touch you whilst you remain within my school,” the headmaster stated.

 

 “You really believe that?” Draco asked. He sure found it hard to believe, particularly with the Carrow siblings pretty much out the door and around the corner. There had been numerous times already when they could have cursed him dead without a single witness.

 

 “I am quite certain. Do you believe I would bring Mr Potter here if I was not?” Dumbledore pointed out and Draco at least had to concede that point; Harry would likely be a high value target and the headmaster would undoubtedly have had to put measures in place to ensure his safety. Dumbledore would not risk losing his most precious weapon and maybe, just maybe, the same protections would be extended to Narcissa and, more importantly, Brax as well, should Draco prove himself useful.

 

 “Then I suppose my options are rather limited,” Draco admitted begrudgingly. “I will do my utmost to befriend this Harry Potter and earn his trust,” he agreed, hoping he wasn’t making a terrible mistake. Even though it changed nothing in terms of how he would be with Harry, it was still represented something more; he was now in the headmaster’s pocket and they both knew it.

 

 “I am glad to see your intelligence was not exaggerated,” Dumbledore said with a warm smile, something that didn’t fool Draco one bit.

 

 “I think my common sense rather than my intelligence is the reason for my easy agreement. You didn’t exactly give me much choice, Sir,” Draco informed him in a flat tone. Blatant false flattery wasn’t exactly going to do much to improve his feelings towards the headmaster given the threats that had been thrown about. He honestly wondered why the man even bothered. Was anyone actually foolish enough to buy into the crap he spouted?

 

 “I suppose I didn’t,” Dumbledore said almost conversationally, as though this was the first moment that such a thing had reached his awareness. Draco was not fooled in the slightest.

 

 “Was there anything else you wish to discuss with me, Sir?” Draco asked, tiring of the conversation and realising that he had things to do that were far more pressing than passing time with the manipulative headmaster.                  

 

“No, I think that will be all for now,” Dumbledore said dismissively. “Oh, and Mr Malfoy,” he added, just as Draco went to get to his feet. “Do remember to speak with your mother about how we might extract her to a safer location over the holidays.”

 

 “Of course, Sir,” he said dryly; like he could ever forget such a thing.

 

He left the office quickly, half worried that the headmaster would think of something else to demand of him or threaten him with, and desperately in need of time to think. There was, of course, no point in attempting to put all this in a letter to his mother when the end of term was just days away now; the risk of it being intercepted was too great and so he would wait and discuss it with her in person.

 

And then there was Harry. It all kept coming back around to him and Draco didn’t quite know what to make of that, but Dumbledore’s convictions seemed to be in line with the beliefs that his mother held. The headmaster’s orders or not, he knew he would have to get to know Harry Potter, or Harry Prince rather. Draco strongly suspected that Dumbledore was in for a bit a shock when Harry arrived; he hadn’t struck Draco as much of a pushover.

 

Then there was the news about Severus. Could it really be true? It was possible, he supposed, that Harry had been mistaken and the spell Dumbledore had described would certainly explain why the man had not been able to return to his son. That alone was something that would require deeper thought and there was no doubt that he would be telling Harry.

 

All in all, it was a lot to take in and Draco really just wanted to go sit quietly and think it over. With a sigh he decided if he was going to do that, he might as well do it in front of the stupid cabinet. He was still going to fix it. There was no way he would leave his family’s safety solely in the hands of Albus Dumbledore.

 

FGHP

 

The Alpha pair were completely lost in their own little world; as they had during the previous full moon, they were sharing sweet, caressing kisses as they undressed each other in preparation for the transformation with eyes only for each other. Everyone else averted their eyes, allowing them their privacy.

 

Micha stood a little apart from the others; he had only been keeping company with Harry recently and being without him felt more than a little unnerving. He was hesitant about undressing at all, despite knowing that he didn’t have a choice; he definitely didn’t feel anywhere near ready to be that exposed and vulnerable around anyone, not even his pack brothers and sisters who he knew cared for him deeply. It just didn’t seem to matter to his fucked up brain; he just couldn’t bring himself to de-robe.

 

 “Are you okay?” Damon asked hesitantly, ensuring that he stood well back from the younger werewolf. He could see that Micha was trembling and not from the cold either. They were seven days away from Christmas and deep into December but it was clearly fear that was causing this reaction rather than the plummeting temperatures.

 

 “No,” Micha stated a bit harshly as if this fact should have been obvious. He was still feeling hurt by Damon’s part in Harlan’s death and though he was starting to come to terms with everything and understand it more, thanks to Harry, he still didn’t want the former Beta wolf coming too close. He was just thankful that Damon seemed to know enough to have realised that much for himself and was therefore keeping a safe distance, not attempting to get closer or touch him.

 

 “You know you’re safe with us, right?” Damon questioned. He couldn’t begin to imagine what Micha was going through but he didn’t want the submissive to fear them. They were supposed to be a family and, while it had been mostly Harry who he had turned to, they all wanted to be there for him.

 

 “Harlan said I was safe with him too,” Micha said, his hands shaking violently as he fingered the hem of his t-shirt, not wanting to remove it at all. However the darkness was quickly setting in and he could feel the magic beneath his skin, bubbling away, ready for the change.

 

 “No one is going to lay a finger on you, Micha,” Damon promised. He wanted to wrap the younger werewolf up in his arms, but knew that that would be a terrible idea. Clearly Micha needed a lot of space right now, though it tore at him not to comfort the submissive wolf. “But you need to get undressed; otherwise you will really struggle after the transformation.”

 

 “You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Micha said defensively, glaring at the former Beta wolf. He couldn’t forget what Harry had said just before the two of them had fallen out of the tree. He wasn’t quite ready to believe that Damon felt anything for him but he was prepared to believe that the older werewolf wanted to fuck him and Micha wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him like that again.

 

 “Actually, I would like for you to stay wrapped under as many layers as you like, feeling safe,” Damon said with frustration. “I would love nothing more than for you to not have to deal with this right now, but that simply isn’t an option, Micha.”

 

“It’s not fair,” Micha said with pain in his voice, struggling to take in that Damon didn’t want him stripped down naked at all, wanted him feeling safe. It was a thought that didn’t quite register in his mind.

 

 “I agree with you there,” Damon said sympathetically, glad that he was yet to undress, the last thing he wanted to be doing was having this conversation with the submissive while naked. The problem was that he could feel the change coming, there wasn’t any stopping it. He knew that he didn’t have time to convince Micha to shred his clothing now and that he’d just have to help him out of the tangled mess afterwards. However, to be able to help Micha, he would have to be free of his own clothing.

 

 “I can’t do it,” Micha told him, turning his back to Damon as he could already feel the transformation starting to force itself upon him. He didn’t care one iota that his wolf form would probably end up all caught up in his clothes, that was still preferable to exposing himself to everyone.

 

Taking the opportunity given to him when Micha turned his back Damon began to strip down. He had to do it quickly; the tingling in his spine was already transforming into a burn as he removed his jeans and boxers, discarding them haphazardly, having no time to be neat. He kept his eyes on Micha, who had woven his hands into his sandy blond hair, scrunching it in his fists in frustration.

 

 “I know,” Damon said sadly as his body thrummed violently with magic, the change upon them. “It’s okay, Micha, I’ll help you,” he promised as he dropped down on to all fours, seeing that the still dressed Micha did the same. With his skin stretching and his muscles convulsing he allowed the change to overtake him.

 

His back arched up in the final stages of the transformation, muscles knotting and fur sprouting over his entire body, the burning pain starting to ebb as the final phase was complete. Exhausted and panting Damon looked up and over at Micha. The poor submissive, and not completely transformed, wolf was clearly in a mild state of panic; his top was torn and tangled around his shoulders and front paws; though thankfully his jeans had just torn, leaving the remains of the fabric clinging to his waist.

 

Damon quickly made his way over nuzzling his head against Micha’s shoulder to try to calm him, but it seemed that, with the restricted movement of his front legs, Micha could barely move anyway. Purple eyes turned to look pitifully and a little fearfully, up at him and the little pleading whine for help tugged at the older wolf's protective instincts.

 

With great care, Damon started to tear and nip at the fabric around Micha’s shoulders and front legs, slowly starting to free him, he had to take care not to accidentally gnaw at the wrong bit and hurt Micha; that would be the last thing he wanted to do and if it happened then it would no doubt set the young werewolf's recovery back several steps, which no one wanted.

 

Harry had clearly spotted Micha’s distress as well and, having managed to get away from the Alpha for a moment, came over to join them. He made to help Damon with the clothing, but Damon growled softly at him warningly. He was determined to make it known that it was his job to look after Micha. Harry tilted his head to look at him curiously, before seemingly understanding and lying down next to Micha and butting their noses together.

 

Fenrir wasn’t particularly pleased that his little mate had once again gone to Micha, nor did he like the way Damon had growled at Harry; but it didn’t seem like there was any aggression in it and so he just stood over his mate like a guardian as Damon proceeded to free Micha from the last of his t-shirt.

 

The waistband of the jeans Micha had been wearing were a lot trickier to remove as they were more resilient to Damon's sharp canines. It took a lot of time and effort to finally chew through them. Several times Harry attempted to help him but each attempt was stopped, Damon nudging away the young pups jaw at every attempt he made. He made sure that each time he nudged Harry away he did so carefully and gently, he didn’t want to fight the Alpha tonight, he needed to take care of Micha.

 

Though it was suppressed a little by the transformation, Micha was still certainly not exactly happy about having Damon so close and literally tearing his clothing from him with his teeth; but it was done with such care and gentleness that, with the support of Harry, he was able to keep his panic at bay. It took a lot of restraint not to run off as soon as his front paws had been freed, but the fabric around his waist was uncomfortable and he want to be free of it, and so he nuzzled against Harry again, taking comfort and strength from the other submissive.

 

Harry didn’t hesitate in nuzzling back, licking affectionately at Micha, bumping their noses together in a way that Fenrir really didn’t like. It was difficult for him to see his little mate be affectionate with anyone other than him, particularly in wolf form it ignited a fierce jealousy and an overwhelming need to claim him.

 

Nearby Jenson was trying to fend off Clay, who was always rather enthusiastic in his pursuit of Romy during the full moons; Callie and Lukas watched on patiently, far too used to this by now, and knowing that Jenson would catch the pup, give him a warning nip and they would all move on. Romy just found it all rather amusing and allowed Clay his wolf flirting; it wasn’t like it would change her mind.

 

Tessie however was struggling to get use to the more limited use of her front paw; it seemed that her injury translated into her wolf form and though it wasn’t painful, she knew she would never hunt as well as she once had. She worried that without being able to prove her worth to the Alpha in the hunt that she wouldn’t be lasting very long in the pack. She was still uncertain about the Alpha male and she wasn’t sure he would be willing to carry dead weight.

 

It seemed however that the Alpha was far too preoccupied with his mate and the other submissive to worry too much about her. Limping, Tessie moved a little further away from the others and lay down, taking the weight off her left fore-leg. It was Callie who came over to her first, tilting her head questioningly at the beautiful light blond wolf that Tessie had transformed into.

 

Lukas was the next to follow her over, Jenson, Clay and Romy far too busy playing their game of cat and mouse to pay much attention to what was going on with the others. Tessie gave out a soft whine of discomfort as Callie and Lukas tried to encourage her to her feet. In an attempt to show willing Tessie tried, refusing to put any weight on her leg in fear of making it worse.

 

Now that Damon had Micha free of the last of his clothing, Harry encouraged Micha up onto his paws; Fenrir gave Harry’s hindquarters a nudge to get him moving as well and the Alpha pair, closely followed by Micha, headed over to join the other wolves. Damon trailed behind, trying to repress every instinct that told him to stay close to Micha and protect him.

 

When he realised that Damon was hanging back a little, Micha hesitated; the older wolf had helped him, eased his discomfort and taken care not to harm him. He didn’t want for Damon to be left behind tonight. Micha waited for Damon to catch up to him before carrying on towards the others, knocking his head against the former beta wolf affectionately before padding off to get closer to Harry.

 

The Alpha had stepped away from his mate, sniffing out what was wrong with Tessie and Micha took the opportunity to lean against Harry, licking at his muzzle a little and knocking into him playfully, all gestures that Harry returned. At least he did until the Alpha returned his attention back to the submissive wolves, growling at them in warning. Harry gave his mate a pointed stare when Micha went to back off, he wasn’t going to bossed around in either human or wolf form.

 

Damon, somewhat hesitantly, came to stand beside Micha, even as Harry nuzzled into his other side, much to the displeasure of Fenrir. It was only when the older of the two submissive wolves nudged Harry a little more towards the Alpha did Harry turn to see that Micha was now leaning against Damon, accepting his protection and care in a way he never could while he was human. Harry gave him a final lick to the muzzle, overjoyed that Micha was relying a little more on Damon, before padding over to where the Alpha was standing.

 

Fenrir growled in firm warning at Tessie, and nudged her again; she couldn’t ignore what was a clear command and pushed herself up a little unsteadily onto all four paws. Seeing that, for once in a long while, all of his pack were up, about, and actually moving without being in pain, he was determined that they would hunt and feed, together this time.

 

Jenson was dragging Clayton over to join them by the scruff on his neck, with a very amused and seemingly happy Romy, bounding along behind them. The Alpha was starting to nudge and growl at the pack members, directing them off towards the edge of the clearing; Jenson, as pack Beta, assisted him.

 

Checking that Micha was okay under the protection of Damon, Harry bounded off after Clay, who Jenson had released with a warning snarl and a nip to the ear. Harry was so relieved that the transformation hadn’t hurt, or at least nothing like the previous times and he wasn’t in pain and didn’t feel tired or lethargic. He felt awake and alive, full of energy and he was definitely ready to experience a true full moon, hunting and feeding with the pack he had come to love.

 

FGHP

 

Harry blinked his eyes open, stretching out and relishing the feeling of his naked mate against him. From the sounds of it everyone else was still asleep. He had a full belly and his bladder, for a change, was not painfully full and in need of emptying so he simply enjoyed laying there, snuggled into the warmth of his mate, his family around him.

 

Their relationship had been playing on Harry’s mind a lot recently, ever since he had woken Fenrir up with a blowjob, he had been thinking about it more and more. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, he wanted to give himself entirely to Fenrir and he wanted to do it before he left for Hogwarts in the New Year.

 

He could feel the Alpha’s erection between them, his own was achingly hard too but he was still a little shy of doing anything about it while surrounded by his pack brothers and sisters. His hormones however were in overdrive, the scent of the Alpha male intoxicating him as they lay naked together, completely exposed to the elements, not even the usual hides and blankets covering them.

 

Harry would have felt a little more self-conscious about things if he hadn’t have been facing in towards the Alpha, essentially covering himself with Fenrir’s large, muscular body. All he had to do was reach between them and take the hard length in his hands.

 

 “I know what you’re thinking about,” the Alpha growled, his voice low and only just audible to Harry who was right beside him.

 

 “What?” Harry asked, finding himself a little flustered at being caught thinking about that.

 

 “You get that look,” Fenrir said with amusement.

 

 “Not here,” Harry said quickly, keeping his voice low as Fenrir rested a large hand upon his hip, “Not again.”

 

The Alpha chuckled. “Alright, little one,” he said, “let’s go.”

 

Harry frowned, he could smell Micha curled up behind him and he was unsure about leaving him after the full moon, though with a slight turn of his head he saw that Damon was wrapped protectively around him. Harry gave a little smile at the site of them together, he had hoped that by telling Micha what was obvious to most of the pack that it would push the two of them together and it seemed to be working.

 

 “Okay,” Harry said, turning his attention back to his mate, kissing him. However as he went to deepen the kiss, Fenrir broke away, glaring at the younger wolf.

 

 “I don’t like it,” Fenrir growled.

 

 “Like what?” Harry asked in confusion, wondering if there had been something wrong with the way he had been kissing him, his mind panicking.

 

 “You looking to Micha first,” Fenrir said with a low growl.

 

 “I was just checking to make sure he was okay, he’s my friend, I was worried about him after last night Fen,” Harry tried to explain in a rush, realising how unhappy that Fenrir was about what he had done, without even thinking about it. He hadn’t meant to upset his mate at all but it was very clear that, even though it wasn’t his intention, that was exactly what he had done.

 

 “The way you are with him…” Fenrir said, his voice, though quiet was filled with anger that made Harry a little scared.

 

 “It’s not like that with Micha,” Harry insisted, his tone pleading and desperate. “He needed a friend, I was looking after him, I don’t get all jealous when you protect the others.”

 

 “That’s different!”

 

 “How is it different Fen? Explain it to me,” Harry demanded, though he felt ridiculously stupid having this discussion while naked and in the middle of a puppy pile but apparently there was no escaping it now.

 

 “I’m the Alpha, it’s my job to protect them all!”

 

 “And as your mate it’s my job too,” Harry insisted stubbornly. “You need to get it through your thick skull that that isn’t going to change. Stop getting so jealous; haven’t I shown you enough times that I want you and no one else?”

 

 “You should show me again,” Fenrir said, a large hand coming up to stroke a strand of raven hair from his mate’s eyes. It was an affectionate gesture that Harry hadn’t been expected and of course it sparked the cheekiness to rise up and push the boundaries again.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you picked a fight with me just to get the make-up orgasm?” he asked, giving Fenrir a pointed look.

 

 “Little one, shut up,” Fenrir said, taking hold of his little mate and kissing him forcefully. The Alpha’s jealousy was by no means settled by the assurances that Harry had given but until he could claim his little mate entirely it never would be, and even then it might never be suppressed, not when he cared for Harry as deeply as he did.

 

FGHP

 

Gideon snarled at the two wizards that had apparated on the edge of his territory; he had known they were coming but it didn't make him any happier to see the Deatheaters this close to his home, particularly not the morning after the full moon when his pack was recovering from the transformation. Draped over their shoulders were two other men, both of whom seemed to be unconscious and completely naked. They were the reason they were all there.

 

"Two of the six survived," the slightly taller of the two Deatheaters told the Alpha. Gideon neither could, nor cared to, remember his name. "He used that little girl werewolf he has locked up to turn them.”

 

"New werewolves?" Gideon asked, with a sneer on his face. "I do not have time for baby wolves."

 

"The Dark Lord had them made them specially," the other Deatheater told him. "Azkaban's finest."

 

"This one..." the first Deatheater said, dumping the new werewolf that had been over his shoulder, onto the floor in front him, "...likes amputating little blond boys from what I hear."

 

"Whatever," Gideon snapped at them. As much as he was glad to hear that the Dark Lord wasn't just sending him completely useless trash, he wanted the wizards gone. He was not in the mood to listen to their ramblings, not that he ever was or would be. They simply didn't belong there. "Leave," he instructed firmly, “I’ll deal with them.”

 

For a moment it looked like the shorter of the two Deatheaters was going to refuse, he certainly looked a little offended by the direct order, but simply proceeded to dump the other new werewolf on the floor. He had landed half on top of the first one, but it hardly mattered; they would both be in pain when they woke up, the first transformation was the worst and from what the Deatheaters had said, it sounded like there had been several who hadn't even lived through it.

 

 “Be careful with that one,” the deatheater said motioning to the second wolf, “he likes playing with little girls.”

 

Gideon let out a growl that hurried the two of them from the area and, only when he heard the pop of apparition, he turned back to the two unconscious and naked men on the ground in front of him. ‘Be Careful’... Gideon almost scoffed at that. If he could cope with Axlar and Jack, he honestly didn’t think he would have any trouble managing these two. Now that there weren’t wizards near his territory though, he could admit that the amputation thing that the Deatheater mentioned was mildly interesting. Though he wasn’t sure what to make of the one who liked playing with little girls. He didn’t need much of imagination to know what that meant; Jack would be in good company with that one.

 

Leaving the unconscious werewolves where they had been dropped, piled on top of each other, Gideon went to rouse the rest of his pack that were still sleeping off the previous night’s transformation; they seemed to have ended up near the edge of their territory, not far from where the Deatheaters had shown up. He went round giving each of them a swift kick to which ever body part was easily accessible, not caring what it was. If he had been given new wolves, Azkaban’s finest or not, they would need training and he sure wasn’t going to be the one to do it.

 

“Alpha?” Dean grunted, wanting to know why he had been woken quite so abruptly; looking around, he quickly realised that the others had been woken too.

 

“There are two new werewolves,” Gideon stated. “Clothe them and bring them to the clearing” he ordered, to no-one in particular. He didn’t care who did it as long as it got done.

 

Dean scrambled to his feet, heading the short distance to the gap in the trees that Gideon insisted on calling their ‘clearing’, grabbing his jeans and slipping into them. He was wondering where he was going to manage to find clothing for the two newcomers; it wasn’t as if they had a never ending supply out here. He had only cast a single glance over at the unconscious new werewolves, but he could already tell that both of them looked close to the size of Axlar, a man who walked around in only jeans because they didn’t have a t-shirt large enough to fit across his broad shoulders.

 

He could hear the rest of the pack grumbling at being so rudely awoken but none of them were up to doing anything yet. Grinning to himself Dean grabbed Axlar’s jeans from the ground and then went rummaging through his things, discarding the bloody clothing from the shop girl and the scrapbook full of articles about his killings and found a second pair of jeans. These would do for the new werewolves and would have the added bonus of pissing of Axlar. Aiden would appreciate this after what the Beta had done to his sister.

 

Dean headed back over to the two werewolves and glared at them, neither of them had moved an inch from where they had been dumped and clearly had no inclination do so anytime soon. He certainly wasn’t going to physically dress the two of them himself, so he would just have to do some encouraging. Taking a leaf out of his Alpha’s book, he gave them each a swift kick.

 

The slightly smaller of the two men, who was underneath the other, groaned and pushed the brunet off him. “What the fuck?!” he croaked out through a sore throat.

 

 “Get dressed,” Dean ordered throwing one of the pairs of jeans at him, “the Alpha wants to speak with you. Both of you,” he amended when he realised the other werewolf was starting to come to as well, throwing the other pair at the brunet.

 

 “Where the fuck is this?” the larger of the two men asked, sitting up and looking around.

 

 “Welcome to the pack,” Dean said. “First piece of advice; don’t keep the Alpha waiting, however tough you think you are, he could still beat you down. Don’t make him prove it.”

 

 “Which one’s the Alpha?” the smaller blond asked, as he slid into the jeans he had been given.

 

 “The one with a silver hand,” Dean said, as he gestured over towards where Russ was helping the Alpha start a fire.

 

 “The silver…” the brunet questioned, looked through the trees to where several werewolves seemed to be getting up and dressed.

 

 “Yeah, so don’t piss him off,” Dean warned, more than a little amused by how the two men seemed to be struggling somewhat with their new reality. He supposed it was a lot to take in, but that didn’t lessen how entertaining it was to watch. He couldn’t even remember when he had first been bitten it was so long ago now.  

 

 “What the fuck have we got ourselves into now?” the blond muttered, looking at the other guy who apparently as new to this as he was.

 

 “Don’t fucking talk to me,” the brunet muttered bitterly, standing up and pulling on the jeans. He had more or less no idea what was going on, a bad headache, was wearing someone else’s jeans and was not looking for a new friend; even if he was it certainly wouldn’t be the blond guy next to him.

 

 “Bloody charming,” the blond grumbled as he did the same, zipping up the jeans and heading toward the wolf with the silver hand. So much for being in the same boat, he thought rather bitterly.

 

 “Names,” Gideon demanded the moment that they were standing before him, at least halfway to being dressed.

 

 “Keres,” the blonde said, taking in the sight of the various pack members as they recovered from the full moon.

 

He remembered just enough from the night before to figure out what he was now, and that he was in the middle of a werewolf pack. This was presumably a pack belonging to the Dark Lord given how he had been bitten in the first place. It wasn’t exactly what he had had in mind when he traded his loyalty for his freedom, but he could concede that it was better than spending the rest of his life with the dementors of Azkaban. Maybe he would get to find some nice blond guys to play with, something that he wasn’t sure he would ever get to do again, but he had a feeling that would be dependent on his obedience to his new Alpha.

 

 “Brade,” the brunette responded a bit more hesitantly, fixing Gideon with a stare. The guy that had woken them might be scared of this Alpha, but he sure as hell wasn’t. He hadn’t really agreed to this werewolf crap either and was pretty damn furious about the whole thing; he still couldn’t believe that little blond bint, chained up in the dungeons in that huge house had bitten him. She was a bit old for his usual tastes but he regretted not just forcing her to her knees and putting her in her place.

 

 “Keres, Brade, here’s the deal…” Gideon began and started to explain to them the situation they were now in, ensuring that they knew who was in charge and what to expect. Axlar, as Beta wolf to the pack, would help start to train them and he fully intended to force the others into that training too.

 

They all needed to refresh their memory. After the other pack had attacked them and they’d lost Roderic it was clear to him that they all needed to get in some more practice; he would not tolerate a loss like that again. Controlling these new wolves who had no respect for pack hierarchy would need to be kept in line. He certainly had his work cut out for him here but they were getting stronger every day and that would only make it easier to take on the Greyback pack.

 

FGHP

 

Draco was both dreading and looking forward to going home; he would get to see his mother and brother, but also their additional guests. It hadn’t even been that long since he was there last but already it felt like he and his mother had so much to talk about, between the article about Harry and Dumbledore’s demands, not to mention the fact that Severus was apparently alive.

 

This was probably why his mind was so occupied as he followed Daphne along the train trying to find themselves somewhere to sit. He really should have known better than to let his guard down while he was stuck in such close quarters with so many of his school mates; though mates was probably a poor choice of wording, most of them would never be counted as mates, rivals was much more fitting a term.

 

 “Oi, Malfoy. Looking forward to getting to cosy up with your master over the holidays?” a horribly familiar voice jeered at him from a few feet behind him. Draco really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Ron Weasley or in fact any of the bitter Gryffindors right now.

 

 “Sod off, Weasley,” Daphne bit back.

 

 “Awww, is this your knight in shining armour coming to your defence, Malfoy?” Weasley taunted; the red-head was being backed up by his usual entourage of Gryffindor boys, Thomas and Finnegan flanking him on either side.

 

 “Leave it, Daphne,” Draco muttered, not wanting to be goaded into starting a fight with the annoying little red-head. Ron really wasn’t worth his time or attentions, especially not when he had so much else on his mind.

 

 “Nothing to say, Malfoy?” Thomas called out.

 

 “Running away like a damsel in distress, Malfoy?” Weasley asked, laughing at them.

 

 “Some of us can afford actual entertainment and don’t have to resort to petty insults and feeble attempts at cajoling others into disagreements, Weasley,” Draco said, turning to face him with a superior smile on his face. “I am sure it will be very boring for you having to huddle up with your hundreds of relatives for warmth in your little hovel of a home this Christmas, but no need to take it out on the rest of us.”

 

 “You won’t be such a big shot when your great master screws you over next,” Dean said. “You think he is going to look out for the Malfoy family?” he added with a laugh.

 

Draco didn’t like having that pointed out, even if he had known for some time that it was probably true; he hated the references to Voldemort as his master too but he wasn’t about to let on about that to this group of idiots. They still seemed to live in their childish little world of black and white, good and evil, right and wrong; Draco had long since learned that it was never that simple. He didn’t belong to either side and he never would.

 

 “That’s so thoughtful of you to point out, Thomas,” Draco said with a smirk, “I didn’t know you even cared.”

 

 “I don’t care!” Dean said with disgust,

 

 “That was sarcasm, Thomas, or are you as stupid as your friend Weasley?” Draco asked in amusement.

 

It was quite clear that shortly this was going to escalate into something more than just taunts and jeers; no one seemed to want to be the one to draw their wand first, but it was purely a waiting game of who could hold out the longest. Draco was fairly sure it would be him to contain his temper; he had little doubt that he would be able to keep his head longer than Weasley.

 

It was all well and good when it was just Draco and Daphne, the two of them were fairly reserved and restrained, however their fellow Slytherin’s were not. Pansy, Blaise and Theodore clearly had been worried about where the two of them had got to and come in search of them because before anyone knew what had happened the three of them were there, wands drawn, pointing directly at the three Gryffindors.

 

 “Oh good, more Deatheaters in training,” Dean said and Seamus let out a groan. The Irishman wasn’t really big on the whole fighting thing; if Ron and Malfoy wanted to throw insults at each other then he had no problem with it, but this was going to get messy now.

 

Unlike Dean, Seamus wouldn’t happily join Ron in a full blown fist fight or duel without question. He would never goad the Slytherin’s into any kind of fight, he would have much preferred to just leave them all alone and avoid them altogether. He knew that Ron still had it in his head that all Slytherin’s were Deatheaters and therefore to blame for Ginny and Neville’s deaths but as far as Seamus was concerned they were just kids like they were at the time; he was all for placing blame, but there was a difference between Deatheaters and Slytherin’s, even if Ron and Dean couldn’t see it.

 

 “Suggest you leave, blood-traitor,” Pansy yelled at Ron. She wasn’t even going to acknowledge the half-bloods that stood to either side of Weasley. All three of the Gryffindor’s had drawn their wands now, only Draco and Daphne held out.

 

 “Back off, Parkinson or I’ll have to make you uglier than you already are,” Dean threatened, glaring at the pug faced girl, his wand pointing directly at her.

 

 “Hope you’re up for a challenge,” Ron bit out with a bark like laugh that made Pansy scowl, the facial expression making her even uglier.

 

 “STUPEFY!” Pansy shouted, her patience wearing thin.

 

 “Oh for fuck sake!” Draco shouted as he ducked down; a stupefy, from what sounded like Weasley, shooting just over his head as he withdrew his wand. “Did you have to, Pansy?”

 

 “They were insulting me!” Pansy said between shouting curses.

 

 “They were insulting all of us!” Draco snapped back at her, deflecting a bat bogey hex that had been sent towards him by Ron. “Also, if you hadn’t noticed, we were insulting them too!”

 

 “Not very well,” Blaise grumbled.

 

 “Oh and this is better is it? Duelling on a train?” Draco said as he put up a shield charm as a stinging hex came at him. Then seeing a leg-locker curse heading towards Daphne, he deflected that too. He wasn’t even sure why he had done it but he hadn’t wanted her to get hurt.

 

 “Those damn Gryffindors had it coming!”

 

The duel went on for minutes; Blaise hit Dean with a body bind curse and his entire body locked up, enabling him useless in the duel. Draco had noticed that Seamus, like himself, had only been shielding and deflecting. He had to appreciate this fact seeing as it seemed the Irish wizard had no desire to be there anymore than he did.

 

 “That is enough Ronald!” a stern female voice said behind the Gryffindors; a bushy haired girl with too large front teeth came suddenly into view.

 

 “Shut up, Hermione,” Ron snapped, his wand still trained on the Slytherins. “Go stick your nose in a book!”

 

 “If you don’t stop then I’m going to get the head boy and girl,” she told them matter-of-factly, glaring at them all.

 

 “They’re Slytherins,” Ron pointed out, as though she was moronic for not noticing this fact. “Stupe-” he went to cry out but Hermione had already summoned his wand from his hand.

 

 “This is ridiculous, Ron,” she told him huffily, throwing up a shield against a curse Nott tried to send at the now unarmed Gryffindor, which she thought was rather poor taste, though she wasn’t sure what else to expect from the Slytherins.

 

With Dean down, Seamus not using offensive spells and Hermione holding Ron’s wand, the assault on the Slytherins stopped and both Daphne and Draco lowered their own wands. The other Slytherins didn’t lower theirs but they did stop throwing curses and hexes towards their rivals at least.

 

 “We didn’t need your help, mudblood,” Nott shouted callously at Hermione.

 

 “Yes, helpful, Theo, let’s provoke them again now that they’ve stopped throwing spells at us,” Daphne said sarcastically sending Theo a warning glare.

 

 “Just go,” Hermione snarled at the Slytherins, glaring at Theo for the offensive slur but having heard it so many times that it just didn’t bother her anymore. One of these days they might actually come up with something original and hurt her feelings, though knowing the Slytherins and their stupidity, probably not.

 

 “Come on,” Draco said, taking the opportunity, he didn’t want to fight them anymore, he hadn’t wanted to fight them at all. He led Daphne away from them and he was fairly sure the other three were following them too, but he didn’t honestly care much; he could hear Granger ranting at Weasley and the others, but when a moment later he came across an empty compartment he led them inside and was more than happy to shut out the noise.

 

Taking a seat close to the window, and feeling it move as Daphne sat next to him, he stared out of the window. It was hardly the promising start to the holidays he had hoped for, but at least that was another thing to look forward to at the Manor; no more Gryffindors.

 

FGHP

 

 “You’re never here anymore,” Sirius whined at Remus who was throwing things into a bag, “and I really don’t understand why you are packing to go to Hogwarts now, it’s the holidays, no one will be there.” He was trying to get his lover to stop and talk to him but the werewolf was determinedly focused on what he was doing. “You are going to have to come back in a couple of days for Christmas anyway,” Sirius argued, leaning over the suitcase that Remus was throwing books into to try and get his attention.

 

 “I’m not spending Christmas here,” Remus told him bluntly; he had reached breaking point. Sirius was still lying to him about where he was disappearing off to and then there was the obsessing over Harry. It was clear that Sirius had lost himself to madness and Remus no longer even recognised the man he had once called his lover. He had tried to drag him back, keep him grounded in reality but there was clearly no helping him anymore.

 

 “Wait, what?!” Sirius exclaimed, sure he must have heard wrong. Remus had been leaving him alone in the house so often lately, he was rarely home at all, and Sirius had been clinging to the knowledge that at least they would have a good old traditional Christmas together, the way it should have been; the only thing that would have been missing was Harry. “You… you can’t just not spend Christmas with me, I’m your lover.”

 

 “That would require you to love me, and nothing you have done recently makes me believe that you do. It would also require me to love you in return, and I’m just not sure that I can any more,” Remus told him sadly, avoiding his eyes as he clipped shut one of his cases. The action had so much finality to it that it made his heart ache.

 

 “Of course I love you, and you love me,” Sirius stated as though that should have been a given, as if he couldn’t believe that after all the years they’d been apart, after everything that had happened, this fact was unwavering in its truth. It had been the truth once but times had changed and time had changed them. “You promised me forever!” Sirius yelled angrily, trying to snatch the suitcase of books from Remus’ hand.

 

 “Neither of us are the men we were back then, Sirius,” Remus tried to explain. “You need to find a way to let go of this blind obsessive fury of yours, decide to tell me the truth about what you’ve been doing when you vanish for hours on end in this godforsaken house and then maybe we can talk.”

 

When Sirius had grabbed for the suitcase Remus had let go of it without a fight; he would rather have taken his books with him but he would just come back for them another time if he had to, either way he was moving to Hogwarts today and staying there for the foreseeable future, he just couldn’t be here anymore.

 

 “What about Harry? You will come and tell me about Harry, right? And you will tell him about me, he has a right to know about me,” Sirius said, dropping the suitcase and following after Remus as he headed out into the hall. Harry was what mattered, Harry had to know about him, he had to be sure that Remus would still tell him.

 

 “Let it go, Sirius,” Remus suggested rather forcefully, turning around to glare at the other man. “This isn’t about you, it is about what is best for Harry and you are most definitely not it. If I have any say in the matter I won’t be letting him anywhere near you until you get a grip of yourself.”

 

 “James would never…” Sirius started to say as Remus tried to walk away from him again but bringing their deceased friend into the argument had clearly been the wrong move to make and was a push too far for the werewolf whose temper was already reaching breaking point.

 

 “Don’t you EVER try to use James against me. He was MY best friend too,” Remus told him, as if Sirius needed to be reminded of this fact, Remus' eyes flashing with pure rage as he jabbed a finger in Sirius’ direction. “I loved him and Lily just as much as you did, Sirius; I loved... love Harry just as much as you.”

 

 “He wouldn’t want…” Sirius began to say but quickly stopped talking when he saw the rage that bubbled in his lovers eyes.

 

 “NO, shut the fuck up,” Remus yelled; he never swore, he hated it, but Sirius was just saying all the wrong things, he was making things worse.

 

He had half wanted for his old friend to stop him from leaving, but he wanted apologies and understanding, he wanted promises of change, but instead he was getting accusations and anger. He had known in his heart it was wishful thinking before he had even shown up at the house. Apparently Sirius just didn’t realise that there was anything wrong with his behaviour. Remus just hadn’t realised how much of a lost cause his now ex-lover had become, Sirius wasn’t even really fighting to save their relationship.

 

 “James would hate what you’ve become and he wouldn’t want his son anywhere near you,” Remus told him with absolute certainty, trying to keep the anger and the spite from his tone. He wanted Sirius to understand that his words were not spoken in the heat of the moment because of their argument, his words were the truth. “I’m not so sure that he would want to be near you himself. I sure don’t want to be right now.”

 

 “Remus, you can’t leave me,” Sirius said, as the werewolf turned and started to walk away. “Remus,” he called repeatedly when he didn’t stop and showed no signs of waiting. “You can’t,” he insisted, unable to believe that he was losing his lover, his connection to the outside world, his connection to Harry.

 

Remus hadn’t been this angry since the night he had been told of the death of the Potters; he would have to send an elf or something to get the rest of his belongings, because he was done with it all. He was done with Grimmauld Place, he was done living in the past, he was done with Sirius. For his own sanity he had to get out before Sirius dragged him down too.

 

 “I can’t?” Remus challenged. “You just watch me,” he said; throwing floo powder into the fireplace and, calling out ‘the Hogshead’, he left in a burst of emerald green flame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another vote for you: 
> 
> What Furry Bit would you like to see written and posted next? (Probably early January, around the 10th) - Please don't just vote though, we would like to know your thoughts on the chapter as well. Thanks. 
> 
> Option 1 - How someone got bitten... either (please select which one)  
> a - Remus  
> b - Lukas   
> c - the Danes siblings (Damon, Callie and Leah) 
> 
> Option 2 - Severus' buys Harry his first wand. (Age 5) 
> 
> Option 3 - Another update on Tristan, Lyla, Jared and Kalila.


	24. Christmas with the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrates Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone from me (StrawberryGirl87) and BickyMonster, my amazing and wonderful co-writer. Now that this chapter is posted we will be taking a two week break from posting any updates. However fear not as we will still be writing, just not posting. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave some wonderful comments. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but probably some point in early January.

 

Chapter 24 - Christmas with the Pack

 

Harry had been thinking about it ALOT! Ever since he had decided that he wanted to take his relationship with Fenrir to the next level it had been all he could think about and it was getting to the point where it was getting to be a distraction from his day to day activities. The problem was there just didn’t seem to be exactly the right moment to lure Fenrir into the forest, away from the others, so that they could have some private time.

 

He had been brainstorming various ways of tricking his mate into coming for a walk with him but so far his planned attempts at getting laid were getting him nowhere fast. Waking up in the arms of the man, his large erection pushing into his back every morning was going to drive him crazy soon if he didn’t do something about it. He was getting close to being desperate and that meant he was close to asking Clay for advice.

 

Harry had taken to wearing a pair of Clay’s jeans, which were baggier around the waist and had to be held up with a belt but the bonus of them was that they concealed his erection fairly well, which was a requirement since it was a near permanent thing currently. He only wished that the Alpha would find a shirt that would fit him and wear it because if Harry had to look at his mate topless much more then he was going to end up coming without even touching himself. That would mean a rather awkward explanation to Clay exactly as to why he wouldn’t be wanting his jeans back, if nothing else.

 

Finally, when enough was enough and Harry just couldn’t take it anymore, he walked up to Fenrir who had been sat beside the fire talking to Damon just after lunch, straddled him and claimed the Alpha’s lips in a passionate kiss. Damon’s eyebrows had instantly raised at the sudden assault and it had set Clayton and Micha off giggling at how abrupt it had been. Fenrir was left with no illusion as to why Harry had done it though, he could quite clearly feel why.

 

 “Now… please,” Harry whispered, attempting to keep his voice low so that only Fenrir could hear him, though judging by Damon’s snort of amusement he hadn’t done a very good job.

 

Fenrir couldn’t help but look amused as his arms wrapped around his little mate, pulling him closer, hunger in the golden eyes as he pressed a hard kiss to his mate's lips causing Harry to moan in it.

 

 “So much for not being an exhibitionist,” Micha whispered to Clayton, who was sat next to him.

 

 “In my jeans? Really, Harry?!” Clay protested as Harry began to rock his hips against the Alpha. Jenson, upon seeing what the Alpha pair were doing, promptly covered his daughter’s eyes with one hand. Everyone else was politely averting their gaze as Fenrir slipped his large hands up, under Harry’s jumper, to touch bare skin, both of them lost in their kiss.

 

 “Seriously! Get a room!” Jenson protested; this was definitely NOT a display he wanted his daughter being present for, or, in fact, his mate come to that.

 

 “You might need to throw something at them, I’m not sure they’ll listen any other way,” Damon suggested.

 

 “If you want to throw something at the Alpha and Harry be my guest, I’m not doing it; I don’t have a death wish,” Jenson said in amusement, sending a mock glare at Damon who laughed.

 

 “I’ll do it,” Clay said, “anything so I don’t have to watch this anymore!”

 

 “Don’t you dare!” Damon warned his son.

 

 “Geez, they’re going to start stripping in a minute!” Micha pointed out, still unable to make himself look away. He would never admit it but watching them was turning him on a little.

 

 “At least if they did that then Harry would stop rutting against the Alpha in my jeans,” Clay grumbled under his breath. He really had no interest in having them back now; though he was starting to figure out why his best friend might have asked to borrow them in the first place; he would definitely have fun teasing Harry about that later.

 

 “Oh I SO don’t want to see this!” Lukas said, having just returned from filling the kettle at the stream. “Do they have to do that?”

 

 “Apparently,” Callie said, looking anywhere but at the Alpha pair, though it was difficult to not hear the noises they were making.

 

 “Perhaps we should move this somewhere more private,” Fenrir growled, breaking the kiss somewhat reluctantly, breathless; Harry nodded his agreement. At the point he was at, he was all about ready to explode and he didn’t care if the whole pack saw him. Though he knew he’d be embarrassed later if that happened.

 

As Fenrir picked Harry up Damon noticed Micha shifting uncomfortably where he sat and couldn’t help but feel a little amused as he risked a glance down and saw why Micha was feeling a little uncomfortable.  The sight of it managed to get Damon’s heart racing a little faster and he had to fight to keep control of himself because otherwise Harry wasn’t going to be the only submissive being dragged off into the forest for an afternoon make-out session. Though he wasn’t quite stupid enough to think that it would be a welcomed suggestion right now.

 

“What on earth started all that?” Lukas asked.

 

“Not sure. Harry usually at least pretends to be a little more subtle than that,” Damon pointed out as he watched the Alpha pair disappear into the treeline. He let out another snort of amusement at the way Harry didn’t seem to be being particularly patient; the leather jacket the Alpha always wore had been discarded half way across the clearing; Harry’s jumper had come off just as they reached the tree line.

 

“Now I know I don’t want my jeans back.” Clay said with a grimace.

 

Micha watched the Alpha carry Harry away with a heavy heart; despite having rather enjoyed watching the make-out session, he was a little scared for his friend but the rest of the pack seemed to think this was all okay, that they had nothing to worry about. He didn’t want to hear them laugh at his stupid question, but he couldn’t sit by and say nothing; he would never forgive himself if Harry came back hurt. “Is Harry going to be okay?” he asked Damon very quietly, after a few moments of hesitation.

 

“Of course,” Damon assured him, but he was frowning in confusion. “Micha, why on earth would you think he wouldn’t be? Harry is very precious to the Alpha; he will be completely safe with him.”

 

“Oh… it doesn’t matter. I was just being stupid, don’t worry about it,” Micha mumbled, focusing his gaze on the ground, unable to look at Damon who was studying him intensely.

 

“Micha,” Damon said sternly, “clearly you are genuinely worried for him; that isn’t stupid and I would really like you to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

 

“It always hurt,” Micha said quietly. “A lot.”

 

“With….?”

 

 “Yeah,” Micha told him quickly before Damon could say that name; it was hard enough trying to move on without talking about him and what had happened between them. He just wanted to forget that it ever happened.

 

 “When you say it hurt…” Damon was struggling to hold on to his temper and was glad the rest of the pack had gone back to doing their own things; it wouldn’t have helped either of them to have the others hanging over them listening. Most of the pack were thankfully focusing on the owls that were winging their way towards them, which gave Damon the perfect opportunity to talk to Micha without the others listening in or trying to give their two sickles worth.

 

 “I don’t… I can’t talk about it…” Micha told him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

 “Okay,” Damon said, realising that he couldn’t and, more importantly, wouldn’t force Micha to tell him anything, not yet at least. “I have been with a few men in my time, Micha, and I can tell you that not once did I ever hurt them; it isn’t meant to hurt, not in a way that makes you not want to experience it again.”

 

He had wondered that at moments, but he had done everything Harlan had told him. It didn’t make sense. “Did I…?”

 

 “No… Micha, listen to me very carefully,” Damon told him, “this is all on… him… And I know you don’t want to hear this but I wish I could kill him all over again for hurting you.”

 

 “You’re right, I didn’t want to hear that,” Micha told him a little angrily. He was still trying to forgive the former Beta wolf for that, even if he was starting to understand it a little better.

 

 “Sorry,” Damon told him earnestly, “but you know that…”

 

 “Yes, thanks,” Micha said, cutting him off. He knew a lot of things he realised, even if he didn’t know which one Damon was referring too.

 

He knew that Damon cared about him, a lot; he knew why the Alpha had let Damon kill Harlan and not just done it himself and why Damon wished he could do it all over again; he knew that things with Harlan were never how they were supposed to be and he knew how delusional he’d been. Most of all though, he knew that he needed time, a lot more of it, before he would be able to even think about Damon or anyone else in that way.

 

 “I’m not doing it!” Jenson said adamantly. He didn’t care if he was the Beta wolf of the pack, there was no way he was interrupting the Alpha pair in the middle of… that.

 

 “Well don’t look at me!” Callie said, putting her hands up in the air in defence, she wasn’t any keener on interrupting the Alpha pair than her mate after the display they’d put on before they’d left.

 

 “Nope, no way, send Clayton, he’s a pup, the Alpha wouldn’t hurt him!” Lukas said in amusement, looking to Clay who seemed horrified at the suggestion.

 

 “Send Romy then, she’s all little and cute,” Clay suggested with an evil grin at Romy who looked a little green at the prospect.

 

 “You will NOT!” Jenson roared, there was no way he was sending his daughter into the forest to find the Alpha pair in a state of undress, probably fucking each other senseless.

 

 “Clay is Harry’s best friend,” Romy suggested; if he was going to throw her to the wolves, almost literally, then she could play that game too, “he should go!”

 

 “Exactly,” Clay said.  “I’m his best friend, I definitely don’t want to see him doing…”

 

 “...the Alpha?” Lukas suggested quickly with a very amused grin.

 

Clay just glared at Lukas before carrying on. “I already lost my jeans," he pointed out as though this sacrifice would let him be spared from further suffering. "And besides, best friends don’t cock block!”

 

 “That rules me out too then,” Damon said quickly, not wanting his name to be thrown into the ring for a suggestion on interrupting the Alpha pair.

 

 “You’re all wimps!” Micha said, finding the funny side of the bickering.

 

 “Wimps are we? Why don’t you go then?” Damon said pointedly, though giving him a cheeky smile and a slight bump to the shoulder, Micha couldn’t help but grin back at the older man.

 

 “Go, go where exactly?” Micha asked, having missed the whole reason the rest of the pack were arguing during his conversation with Damon.

 

 “There’s a package marked urgent here for the Alpha, someone needs to take it to him.” Jenson explained.

 

 “Oh… yeah, I’m not going!” Micha said and everyone laughed.

 

 “I’ll go,” Tessie said, she was desperate to prove herself to the pack, she couldn’t hunt, she was injured, probably with permanent damage; if this meant that she could pull her weight then so be it, even if the prospect of interrupting two copulating males did terrify her a little. The entire pack had turned to stare at her in shock and amazement.

 

 “You’re a braver woman than me,” Callie said as she handed the package marked urgent over to Tessie who accepted it in her good arm.

 

As she headed off in the direction of the Alpha pair, following the trail of clothing they had left in their wake, Clayton and Micha began to hum the funeral march, which did nothing to ease her nerves. Though she did smile when Clay let out a yelp; presumably either Damon or Romy had given him a clip around the ear.

 

It took all of twenty minutes for a rather unhappy looking Alpha to come storming from the forest, a look of pure thunder on his face. He was carrying the package under one arm and didn’t stop to speak to anyone. Harry trailed after him with his arms crossed over his chest and his hair messier than ever; he was determinedly not looking at Tessie, who looked to be rather flushed and flustered.

 

 “My Alpha…” Jenson started, not really sure exactly what he was planning to say but he was saved the trouble when Fenrir’s glare clearly ordered him silent.

 

 “Have fun?” Clay mocked as Harry flopped down next to him.

 

 “Shut up, Clay,” Harry told him with a pout.

 

 “You can keep the jeans,” Clay said as Harry gave him a light punch to the arm.

 

 “You’re an arse,” Harry grumbled, though he looked a little pleased with himself when he saw Clay rubbing at his arm where he had playfully hit him.

 

 “But you love me for it,” Clay said, grinning.

 

 “Come on, I could do with a walk,” Harry said, wanting to get away from the pack for a little bit. He could feel their questions in their burning gazes and he didn’t want to talk to any of them about what had just happened, he just wanted his best friend.

 

 “You can still do that?” Clayton teased, earning himself a glare from Harry.

 

 “Yeah, my legs work real well,” Harry said standing up, giving Clay a swift kick to the shin. “Now you coming or not?”

 

 “I’m coming,” Clay said laughing, though wondering if he should keep a tally of how many bruises Harry was planning on giving him, in case he was going for a new record today.

 

 “Where are you two off to?” Jenson asked suspiciously. Fenrir had disappeared off into the forest, this time alone and the Beta wolf didn’t want to let Harry wander off and incur the Alpha’s wrath when he discovered that Harry had been allowed to wander off unchallenged.

 

 “Just walking,” Harry said. “We won’t go far, promise.”

 

 “But the Alpha…” Jenson began to say before Harry quickly interrupted him.

 

 “Said I can go for a walk if I have someone with me, I have Clay,” Harry pointed out, it took a lot for him not to throw a fit and walk off at being challenged like this. All he wanted to do was go for a walk. Granted the Alpha had said he could go as long as he had an adult with him but for this particular conversation he didn’t want anyone other than Clay with him so he was willing to bend the truth a little.

 

 “Fine, but stay within shouting distance,” Jenson told them sternly.

 

 “Course,” both Harry and Clay said in unison, before heading over to the treeline. Clay kept his curiosity reigned in until they were far enough away from the others that they wouldn’t overhear the conversation before he let loose his questions.

 

 “Okay, so I am a little scared to ask, and probably REALLY don’t want to know, but I feel kind of like it is my duty as your best friend, especially as you’ve put up with listening about my conquests, and well no one else is going to want to hear about it,” Clay rambled, before he could actually bring himself to ask his question. “How was it? You know… with you… and the Alpha…”

 

 “I wouldn’t know,” Harry grumbled unhappily, kicking at the dirt of the forest floor with the toe of his trainer in frustration.

 

 “You wouldn’t… you mean you didn’t…? I mean, you wanted to, right? That much seemed pretty obvious,” Clay said, unable to shake the mental image of the Alpha pair going at it right in front of him.

 

 “Oh believe me I wanted to…” Harry said, an undertone of bitterness in his voice.

 

 “Then what’s the problem?” Clay asked curiously, from the way Harry and Fenrir had near enough attacked each other he would have guessed that they’d been shagging for a while now, it was a shock to him that they hadn’t gone all the way yet.

 

 “Well this time we got interrupted,” Harry said bitterly.

 

 “And the other times?” Clay asked curiously.

 

 “I wasn’t ready, then he said I wasn’t ready, and we were arguing, there were a lot of different reasons depending on when,” Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

 “Wow” Clay said in amazement. “I thought for sure you would have by now.”

 

 “I keep telling you, I wanted to!” Harry said, throwing his hands up with exasperation before flopping face first onto a tree, knocking his head lightly against the trunk repeatedly in frustration.

 

 “And you’re not scared, or worried…?” Clay asked as he watched his friend’s obvious frustration. However at his words Harry turned to look at his friend.

 

“What? No… of course not,” Harry told him a bit defensively, and Clay held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, well a little maybe, but it’s Fen; he’ll take care of me. He’s accidentally hurt me a couple of times and he’s gone a little crazy because of it. He isn’t going to hurt me, not even accidentally.”

 

 “That’s great,” Clay told him. “Now can we talk about something that doesn’t involve you doing things that I never want to think about, with my Dad’s best friend?”

 

 “It sounds so creepy when you put it like that,” Harry told him with a laugh. “Guess you don’t want to know how great a kisser he is then?” he teased.

 

 “Definitely not!” Clay said quickly, making a face of disgust.

 

 “Just think of it as payback, all those times you told me in graphic detail about the girls you were snogging.” Harry told him pointedly.

 

 “Harry…” Clay said in warning and Harry just smirked evilly at him.

 

 “He does this really great thing when he…” Harry began, only to be cut off by Clay’s yell, as he tried to stop his best friend from going into way too much detail.

 

 “HARRY!”

 

 “Oh come on, like I would really share our private moments with you so you can use them to mock and taunt me later,” Harry pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

 

 “Oh, I so should have let you tell me,” Clay realised belatedly.

 

 “Sooooo not happening,” Harry said with a giggle.

 

 “I think I’ll live,” Clay said as he let out a dramatic sigh.

 

 “Not sure I can say the same for Tessie,” Harry told him. “I really hope that parcel was as urgent as it said.”

 

 “Yeah, she looked a little peaky when she came back, like she might be sick,” Clay teased and Harry rolled his eyes in response, though he couldn’t really blame her after what she had walked in on them doing.

 

 “He was pretty furious,” Harry said, grimacing as he had seen the lust in the golden orbs change almost instantly into undiluted fury. It had honestly scared Harry a little, particularly given where the Alpha’s hand was at the time, and he shuddered with the memory.

 

 “What exactly did she see?” Clay asked curiously, though he wasn’t entirely sure that he really wanted to know the answer to that question, not when her interruption had put Fenrir in the towering temper he’d seen.

 

 “Too much; things you don’t want to use the word ‘exactly’ when asking me to describe,” Harry said with a pointed look as he took a seat on the forest floor, gazing towards the clearing where he could just about see the others through the trees.

 

 “Seriously?” Clay asked as he sat down beside his friend, Harry leaning in to him a little so that they could share their warmth against the chilly day.

 

 “Seriously,” Harry said in return, he could still feel where Fenrir’s large fingers had started to prepare him, they had been so close.

 

 “Poor girl,” Clay said, which initiated Harry to him a soft elbow to the ribs for his comment but they both laughed because even Harry could admit that he felt a little sorry for her.

 

 “Forget sympathy for her, I need some, I’m so damn horny right now! We were so close, you know,” Harry said, leaning forward and burying his head in his hands, making Clay laugh a little.

 

 “Actually, I don’t want to know,” Clay told him, but then he had a thought. “By the way, is that why you ‘needed’ to borrow my jeans? To hide… you know…?” Clay asked, gesturing at his crotch and Harry snorted in amusement as he turned to look at his friend.

 

 “Erm… maybe,” Harry said with an innocent smile. “I have just been so horny all the damn time, and I couldn’t figure out how to get him alone and…”

 

 “Harry… I love you, but you’re an idiot,” Clay told his best friend affectionately. “I bet if you had just told him that then he would have gladly fucked your brains out.”

 

 “Oh… yeah,” Harry said, chuckling. “I should probably have thought of that, guess there was only one thing I was using to think with, should have used my brain instead.”

 

 “I would say so,” Clay told him in amusement.

 

 “So no sympathy?” Harry asked in mock horror that made Clay laugh.

 

 “Nope. You better get me some new jeans though,” Clay said bumping their shoulders together before he allowed Harry to lean his head upon his shoulder.

 

 “Sure thing, I guess I am going to need these ones a while longer anyway,” Harry said with mild annoyance as Clay swung an arm around his shoulder.

 

 “Hopefully not too much longer,” Clay told him grumpily to which Harry raised an eyebrow in question, lifting his head a little to stare up at his friend. “The Alpha is a nightmare when he’s horny.”

 

 “How would you know?” Harry asked with amusement.

 

 “Because an hour alone in the woods with you always does wonders for his mood.” As Clay said this Harry felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “You need to disappear with him more often, then everyone will be a lot happier.”

 

 “Believe me, if I could disappear with him for an hour right now, I so would! I’d even take half an hour!” Harry said before realising what he had said, Clay too had picked up on it and couldn’t seem to hide his amusement.

 

 “So you were serious when you said he didn’t last that long then,” Clayton asked with a huge grin on his face.

 

 “Clay…” Harry said with an exaggerated sigh, taking the chance to tease his friend, “that man has some serious stamina…” he said and got the groan from Clay that he had wanted, making him laugh.

 

 “Okay, forget I asked… don’t want to know!” Clay said quickly before Harry could tell him anymore, however the younger of the two wasn’t done yet, he was enjoying himself far too much and it was a wonderful distraction from his erection concealed within the too big jeans.

 

 “He can last a lot longer than half an hour,” Harry ploughed on regardless, “I can’t wait to see exactly how long…” At this point Clay had shoved his fingers in his ears and was humming rather loudly to drown out his best friend as Harry cracked up laughing, unable to hold back his hysterics any longer.

 

FGHP

 

Back in the clearing everyone was sharing some rather amused looks as they heard Clayton humming loudly to himself, chanting, “I don’t want to know,” over and over again. They were all rather curious as to what had got this reaction from Clayton and why Harry was laughing so much but mainly they were just glad to hear them having fun. Fenrir on the other hand had disappeared off on his own somewhere and no one wanted to question where or why.

 

Damon and Tessie meanwhile, were busy talking, as they both looked over some kind of letter. Tessie had looked quite distressed when she’d returned, and she had been having trouble looking even vaguely toward Harry or the Alpha. Taking pity on her, Damon had gone to stand next to her; he’d felt a little bad that she had been the one that had to go fetch Fenrir, not that he would have willingly gone in her place, but he thought a distraction might help.

 

Between the two of them they had been working out what to say in another letter to the strays so she could keep up the facade of being a spy for them. So far she had informed them of nothing ground breaking, however she had assured Gideon that she was trusted and had been accepted in the pack. It was tricky to figure out what to tell them; they couldn’t give away anything of importance but equally they needed to tell them something that would make it worthwhile for the strays not to just kill Jilly.

 

 “You do belong here,” Damon said to her quite suddenly. “You don’t have to prove yourself anymore, you know that, right?”

 

 “You saved my life, healed me, accepted me, feed me and you’re helping me protect my little sister, I can’t even hunt let alone fight, I have to do what I can, I’m not stupid,” Tessie tried to explain, “I know I’m the omega and even though that isn’t such a bad thing here...”

 

 “Stop,” Damon told her, wondering if he had suddenly become the pack guidance counsellor over night without anyone telling him, first Micha and now Tessie, he was wondering who would be next to seek him out.  “It’s okay, you are doing your part, you are earning your place and, for now at least, that is enough. Stop trying so hard,” he told her with a smile.

 

 “DAD!” Clayton suddenly shouted, as the two pups returned to the clearing. “Harry has mentally scarred me for life!”

 

“Clayton, stop being dramatic,” Damon told him, sharing an amused smile with Tessie and when they looked up they could see Clay approaching them with Harry on his heels whispering the occasional word at him, to which Clay would flinch and try to cover his ears.

 

 “Harry, stop winding him up,” Damon chastised though there was no real power of authority behind those words, more just a tired annoyance that he was telling the two teenagers off again.

 

“He told me…” Clay began to say before his father cut him off.

 

“I don’t want to know what he told you!” Damon said quickly, “If it scarred you mentally, then it’ll probably make my heart give out!”

 

 “But Dad…” Clayton whined as Harry dissolved into more hysterical laughter, clutching at his sides as tears of joy ran down his face.

 

 “No, Clayton!” Damon said as Harry pulled himself together long enough to lean over and whisper something else in Clay’s ear that made him shriek in horror. The reaction only spurred Harry’s laughter on more.

 

 “I only... told him that…” Harry tried to say through his laughter, struggling to get the words out as he giggled.

 

 “Harry! I don’t want to hear it. And stop torturing Clay,” Damon said sternly to the submissive teenager who had clearly lost all control over himself as he collapsed to the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

 

 “It’s a lot like Harry is your son too,” Tessie observed in amusement, eyeing the two teenagers with a smile as Clay sat down too, though choosing to get closer to his Dad than to Harry so that his friend couldn’t whisper anything else into his ear.

 

 “I know, don’t remind me,” Damon said as he looked between the two teenagers, as Harry finally began to calm down. “Growing up they were terrible together, if they weren’t breaking bones they were blowing things up.”

 

 “You raised them both here?” Tessie asked and suddenly Harry was very quiet, Damon sighed, knowing that it wasn’t Tessie’s fault but realising he would have to give her some form of an answer regardless of how painful it would be for Harry.

 

 “No,” Damon said softly. “I brought the boys here after Harry’s father died last September,” he told her.

 

 “Oh, I’m so sorry,” Tessie said with a grimace, “I didn’t mean to upset you… I’m sorry.”

 

 “It’s okay,” Harry said giving her a soft smile, “You didn’t know and I don’t mind talking about him. I miss him, a lot, but I’m happy here, these guys are my family too.”

 

Damon smiled with pride at the little pup as Harry and Clay came over and snuggled up on either side of him. There was nothing that the former Beta wolf liked more than having his pups with him and wanting cuddles. He took the opportunity of having Harry all to himself, without the Alpha demanding his full attention; more often than not Harry would be in Fenrir’s lap, which was where he belonged, but Damon still considered Harry his pup and liked these moments they shared, especially with Clayton on his other side.

 

FGHP

 

 “I’ve never seen him in such a bad mood,” Lukas mused to Jenson and Damon. The three of them were sitting close to the fire drinking tea; they were watching as the Alpha took a rather vicious swing at a log of wood with an axe. No one dared to tell Fenrir that they probably already had enough firewood to last them through the winter. He seemed to be using the activity to burn off some of his excess energy that clearly wasn’t being put to use doing other things.

 

 “I think I know what the problem is,” Damon said with a grimace. It wasn’t something that he really wanted to think about; not when it involved an activity he would never approve of any fifteen year old partaking in, let alone a teenager which he counted as one of his pups.

 

 “I think we all know what the problem is,” Jenson said, receiving twin looks of amusement from Lukas and Damon. “Oh come on, everyone can see how happy he is after he comes back from an hour or two alone in the woods with Harry, that man needs to get laid.”

 

 “Can you refrain from talking like that, please? Harry is like a son to me and Fenrir is my best friend!” Damon said, sending a half-hearted glare to Jenson who laughed.

 

 “That makes it a little weird but not any less true,” Jenson said as Lukas nodded in agreement. “We need to get those two alone and quickly before the Alpha ends up accidentally killing someone! One of us should go and talk to him!”

 

 “Let’s not be hasty,” Lukas said, thinking things over. “Instead of approaching a clearly dangerous man, wielding an axe, why not approach the situation from a different perspective?”

 

 “What do you mean?” Damon asked suspiciously; he was all for not talking to Fenrir while he was in this mood and armed, he didn’t want to be the one to get his head bitten, or indeed chopped, off.

 

 “We talk to Harry, or rather we get Clayton to talk to Harry,” Lukas suggested. “Those two are always going off and having heart-to-hearts recently, that or they’re planning mischief, either way, I think talking to Harry could be the answer.”

 

Both Jenson and Damon mused over this for a moment; they could both admit that the idea had merit. It was looking to be their best bet, given that none of them were about to volunteer for the job of talking to Fenrir, not even Jenson, who was now his second in command. And so nodding in agreement to the plan, Damon summoned his son over to them.

 

Clayton had been showing Harry, Romy and Micha some tricks on his skateboard. The four of them had turned some of the grass in the clearing magically into a smoother surface that the skateboard would run on. Clay had even been allowing the others to take turns on his new board, though Callie was watching over them closely; she knew how many broken bones and other injuries Clay had had because of skateboarding and she wasn’t taking any chances.

 

Tessie had joined her, the two women sitting together and talking while they kept a close watch on the younger pack members. Damon had shouted Clay over just as Harry was about to take a turn on the skateboard, so he was easily able to run over to speak with his Dad when he was summoned.

 

Harry was attempting to do something that Clay had called a kick flip. He’d demonstrated it with expertise several times to show them all how it was done, despite Romy saying that he was only doing it to show off. Harry however couldn’t wait to give it a go himself. When Clay had left to talk to Damon, Harry had eagerly taken the skateboard to try it out.

 

The first couple of times Harry had failed and just stumbled back, managing to regain his balance before he fell to the floor but on the third try, just as Clay was making his way back to where they were skateboarding, Harry lost his footing completely and wasn’t able to steady himself in time. He stumbled backwards and fell, landing on the hard ground with a loud thud. The sound had Callie on her feet and running over to check that he was okay instantly. Everyone else turned to see what was going on and immediately became concerned; heading over towards the pups when they saw that it was Harry who had fallen. The only person who didn’t even flinch was the one person Harry had turned to look at to see what his reaction would be.

 

 “Are you okay, little one?” Callie asked the second that she had reached him. “Are you hurt at all?”

 

 “He doesn’t feel pain, Mum,” Romy reminded her, kneeling on the opposite side of Harry to her mother. Harry however was not appreciating all the fuss. He might have appreciated it better had it come from his mate, however Fenrir remained on the other side of the clearing, chopping firewood seemingly ignoring them all.

 

 “Stop, I’m fine!” Harry insisted as Callie withdrew her wand and began casting diagnostic spells over him, checking for broken bones or other more minor injuries. “Clay, a little help please!” Harry pleaded.

 

Rolling his eyes, Clay offered Harry his hand, which was gratefully accepted and the young submissive was pulled to his feet under the watchful eyes of the pack who were all surveying him for possible injuries; all but one, who remained focused on his task.

 

 “I’ll keep an eye on him,” Clay said to reassure the others, he had lived through that exact fall many times over and he knew that his best friend wouldn’t be seriously hurt; Harry wouldn’t suffer more than a few bruises physically, though his ego might have taken a bit of a knock, especially considering the coddling. “You break my skateboard they’ll be hell to pay,” Clay said, turning to Micha who had already picked up the board so that he could have a go.

 

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever to do as his Dad had suggested and talk to Harry, Clay began leading his best friend off into the forest. Harry allowed himself to be led away, slightly embarrassed about all the fuss after his very minor fall; though he did cast one final glance over his shoulder to Fenrir, with hope that the Alpha might have been watching him go, maybe coming to protest about him leaving the clearing but he didn’t waver from his job for even a second.

 

 “What is up with you two?” Clay asked the moment that they were away from the others and could talk privately. “Yesterday you were all hot and heavy, and doing things that I never, ever want to see done in front of me again and today… what’s going on?”

 

Harry shrugged pathetically, he too had been wondering the exact same thing himself. “He hasn’t been the same since Tessie interrupted us with that damn parcel yesterday,” Harry said hating that his voice sounded as pathetic as he felt. “Last night I was asleep when he came to bed and he woke me up trying to sneak away before I woke up this morning. He’s avoiding me.”

 

Clayton thought on that for a moment, unsure what to say. He found it hard to believe after the display he had witnessed the previous afternoon that things between the couple could switch so drastically.

 

 “Have you tried talking to him?” Clay asked and Harry gave him a rather disparaging look, glaring at his friend who seemed to believe that he was a complete idiot.

 

 “Yes, I strolled right up to the axe wielding grumpy man who is three times my size and asked him to chat about his feelings,” Harry said with heavy sarcasm. “What do you think, Clay?”

 

 “Okay, fair point,” Clayton said, trying to hide his smile. “You still want him right?”

 

 “Of course…”

 

 “Not want him as a mate,” Clay clarified, “I mean, want him, want him, like you did yesterday, in a jump his bones kind of way?”

 

 “Yeah…”

 

 “Then be proactive about it,” Clay told him sternly. “Stroll out there naked if you have to but do whatever it takes to grab his attention.” Then as an afterthought he added, “but if you’re going to do that then maybe give me some warning because then I can be elsewhere; no offence but I don’t want to see that.”

 

 “I’m not going to do that,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not going to do anything.”

 

 “What, why?” Clay asked with a confusion and exasperation. Harry had been so keen on taking what he wanted the day before and now he was just going to sit back and wait?

 

 “You know how protective he is of me, when I fell just now he didn’t even look over and after yesterday, I made it pretty clear that I was ready to go all the way,” Harry told him sounding miserable; he just couldn’t keep how much he was hurting from his voice. “He’s the one whose backed off and gone all distant and won’t talk to me. I’m not doing anything, whatever issue there is, it’s his issue,” he explained. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn’t going to pamper to the Alpha’s sudden bad mood, not without a damn good explanation from his mate.

 

 “You two really are as stubborn as each other!” Clay said with a huff. “Just go and talk to him, please!”

 

 “Clay, no,” Harry said a little more forcefully. “I was all ready to let him shove his very large dick in me yesterday and today he won’t even look at me. I’m not even sure I want to talk to him right now.”

 

 “Can we please be a little less graphic, Harry,” Clay said, pulling a disgusted face. “Are you trying to make me puke?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. “My point is, it’s his issue; if he wanted to talk to me then he would.”

 

 “Come on, Harry,” Clay whined. “You’re the only one he isn’t likely to take a swing at with that axe, please go and talk to him!”

 

 “No, Clay,” Harry said, turning on his heel and heading back to the clearing; he hadn’t slept well the night before and he thought that he could do with lying down for a little while. He may have been rather crude with Clayton but the sentiment was still the same. He had almost given his virginity to a man who was refusing to even look at him today. Harry was seriously starting to second guess himself about whether it was a good idea or not.

 

When Clay re-joined the rest of the pack shortly after Harry; Jenson had seen Harry storm back and go and sit by his tree in the forest, something the pup hadn’t done in a long while, and so, when he was the older pup returning, he approached Clay asking how the talk had gone.

 

Clay had given him a disparaging look. “How do you think it went?” Clay asked him unhappily. “Harry’s back under his tree and the Alpha is still wielding an axe; do you think it went well?”

 

 “What did he say?” Jenson asked, keen to know what was going on between the Alpha pair after such an affectionate display only the day before.

 

Clay gave the Beta wolf an amused grin. “Harry said that he had almost let the Alpha shove his dick in him yesterday and ever since Tessie interrupted them Fenrir has been avoiding him, so now Harry isn’t talking to him.”

 

 “Clayton! Did you have to be so crude?”

 

 “You asked me what he said, I was just answering your question, though I left out a few descriptive adjectives that he used,” Clay said with a shrug. “If you want the axe wielding maniac over there to calm down then figure out what was in that urgent parcel to get him so riled up.” With an apologetic look Clay headed over to the fire where Callie and Romy were starting to prepare dinner while keeping an eye on Micha who was still messing around on the skateboard.

 

Jenson knew that he shouldn’t pry. Whatever was going on between the Alpha pair was clearly a personal matter; however, the way Fenrir was behaving was affecting the entire pack and could potentially do someone serious harm if they interrupted the Alpha while he was swinging that axe. He would have to figure it out somehow because it was far too dangerous to let things proceed as they were.

 

Approaching the fire, with determination to find a peaceful solution, he wrapped his arm around Callie’s waist and drew her into a passionate kiss, taking her by surprise. He was not generally one for so open and expressive displays of emotion, but he did like to occasionally remind them both just how lucky he believed he was to have her as his mate.

 

 “Hey! No sexual activity near the food!” Romy complained, teasingly to her parents, sending them a mock glare that made Jenson laugh. She liked knowing that they had such obvious love for each other, but anything more than a little bit of lip locking would be more than she ever wanted to witness.

 

 “Doesn’t that just suck all the fun out or it… or rather it doesn’t,” Clay said suggestively, grinning at Romy who only rolled her eyes, however she laughed when Jenson gave Clay a solid clip round the ear for his comment.

 

 “Do I have time for a run before dinner?” Jenson asked his mate; he would have happily told her the real reason he needed to disappear for half an hour or so but he didn’t want to risk her disapproving of his fact finding mission or the others overhearing the plan he had. Given how sure he was that the Alpha would disapprove, he didn’t want anyone else, least of all his girls, to be involved.

 

 “Sure, but it’ll be ready in an hour, don’t be longer than that and for goodness sake wash before you come and eat. You always smell awful after your runs!” Callie said before giving another kiss to his lips and smiling fondly; she really did love him. Watching as her mate jogged off towards the tree line, she smiled before turning back to the vegetables.

 

Jenson took off at a jogging pace as he headed out of the clearing. He was sure that no-one would question where he was going, it was normal enough for him to go for a run when he had the time. He was, however, going to have to be overly careful; being caught spying on the Alpha right now could have catastrophic consequences; who knew what Fenrir would do with that axe if pushed in the wrong way.

 

He jogged in roughly the direction that Fenrir had taken the day before. When the Alpha had left the clearing he had had the parcel in hand but upon returning he hadn’t had it on him, so Jenson knew that the Alpha must have found somewhere to hide it in the forest close by; Jenson just had to hope that he could find it and get some answers.

 

Luckily, and unsurprisingly, Fenrir didn’t look over from where he remained with his axe chopping up firewood; at the rate he was going they were going to have enough wood for the fire to last them through two winters. Jenson was, for the first time since Fenrir had started, glad that the Alpha was so resolutely focused on his task; it didn’t look like he would be moving for a long while.

 

It was worrying to see the regression of Alpha pair, given all the progress they had made; Harry had even retreated back to his tree from when he had first come to the pack. Though that did mean that even if Fenrir did snap out of his grump, or came through whatever it was that was bothering him, then surely his first thought would be for his mate not to go chasing after his Beta wolf. Jenson felt sure that Fenrir wouldn’t be coming after him any time soon.

 

Once he was away from the clearing and out of sight of the others, Jenson stopped and took a deep breath. If he had any hope of finding the parcel that the Alpha had hidden then he would have to follow Fenrir’s scent. It would be tricky because there were various familiar scents interwoven all around the territory; it was inevitable with them living there.

 

It was a struggle to distinguish between them when they were overlapping each other and most of them older and drifting on the light breeze; he didn't have Fenrir's talent for identifying scents. All of them were familiar and comforting to him, the wolf part of his brain registering the scent as being of his family, his pack. However, he quickly located the most recent scent trail and followed it.

 

It was slow going and several times Jenson had to backtrack because he had found an older scent trail belonging to Fenrir and become confused between the two. His hour before dinner was quickly running out and he knew that if he wasn't back in time then he was going to be missed. He really didn’t want to be caught out here doing this. He was about to give up and head back when he saw it.

 

The parcel had been concealed in the undergrowth, rather badly. Admittedly though, the brown paper did do a rather good job of camouflaging it; he had almost missed it entirely. He was glad that he hadn’t; however, even seeing what was inside did nothing to alleviate his confusion. It was a stuffed bear, it looked like it had seen better days, as though it had been torn apart then been repaired. Why it would have caused such a foul mood in the Alpha, he had no clue.

 

Stowing it away and ensuring that everything was exactly as he had found it, Jenson left, heading back to the clearing. The only thing that he couldn’t do anything about was his scent. He just had to hope that the Alpha didn’t pay much attention with his nose the next time he went to retrieve the package. To try and mask it a little he took off at a run further into the forest, hoping that Fenrir would just assume he ran past, before doubling back and heading for the stream so he could wash up, as per Callie’s instruction, before dinner.

 

FGHP

 

Shortly after dinner was over, Jenson summoned Damon and Clayton over to him. Micha had had to take Harry his meal to have at the base of the tree, where the two of them had eaten together. Fenrir hadn’t stopped chopping, though Callie had saved him something for later if he wanted it. Jenson had no clue about what the bear could mean but he knew that if there was anyone that could enlighten him then it would be either Clayton or Damon.

 

 “I found something on my run,” Jenson said, “I’m not sure what it means though, I’m hoping you two might help.”

 

 “What did you find?” Damon asked curiously; Clayton remained quiet.

 

 “I wanted to know what was in that parcel to make Fenrir so moody, so I went to find it,” Jenson admitted.

 

 “Did you find it?” Clay asked, impressed at the guts it had taken to go hunting for something so personal to the Alpha male.

 

 “Yeah and the thing is, it’s confused me even more,” Jenson told them.

 

 “Why, what was in it?” Damon asked curiously, looking over his shoulder to check that Fenrir couldn’t hear what they were saying. It had been one hell of a gutsy move, but he had to admire Jenson’s seemingly proactive, even if less direct, approach.

 

 “A stuffed bear, looked pretty beat up,” he told them, “almost like it had needed a lot of repairing done to it and even then it looked more like it belonged in the bin.”

 

 “Grey thing, big brown nose and white claws” Clay asked, wondering if it was possible that the Alpha could be that sentimental; he hadn’t have thought it possible but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

 “Yeah, how did you know?” Jenson asked, both the older men turning to Clay and staring at him in confusion.

 

 “Because Harry had this bear, it was always in his room whenever I’d come over. It was always on his bed even as we got older, he loved that thing,” Clayton explained. He remembered commenting on it early on in their friendship, half-jokingly asking why he still had something for little kids, but Harry had been very defensive of it and the topic had never been raised again. “I was surprised when he didn’t bring it here but maybe he couldn’t.”

 

 “So why is Fenrir in a bad mood because of an old bear of Harry’s?” Jenson asked curiously, even more confused now than when he had been before he found the bear; though the Alpha was not known for his rationality when it came to anything to do with the troublesome little pup.

 

 “Fenrir never mentioned specifics, but he told me about what they had seen in Ingleton that day they went back. Harry’s room and belongings were pretty trashed from when those people came for him and Severus,” Damon said. “Do you think that was one of the things that they destroyed?”

 

 “I would believe it from the state of that bear,” Jenson told him, it really had been in a terrible way.

 

 “Harry and I never really talked about that bear but it was important to him, I know that much,” Clay told them. “Harry and his Dad were really close, everything his Dad gave to him was precious to him.”

 

 “Even more so now, I would imagine,” Jenson said nodding his understanding. He had never regretted the loss of his biological family, they had never really been close, but he knew that losing Callie or Romy would leave him a broken wreck and he just prayed that was something he never had to experience.

 

Clay nodded. “I am guessing the Alpha had it fixed for him,” he suggested, though that didn’t really explain the large wolf’s terrible mood.

 

 “Ohhh,” Damon said with realisation, the pieces clicking into place so fast that he had to stop himself from walking over to his best friend and giving him a clip around the ear like he would have done with Clayton. Fenrir probably wasn’t in quite the right mood for such a gesture though, no matter the intent.

 

 “You care to explain?” Jenson asked; sometimes there were leaps of logic that only a best friend would be able to follow; he had seen it with Harry and Clay, as well as several others over the years.

 

 “Fenrir is not…” Damon tried to think about just how to word it. “Well… it isn’t exactly a secret that he isn’t really very sentimental or good with emotions and all that stuff…”

 

Jenson and Clay looked amused; though whether it was by Damon’s rambling attempt at explanation, or the idea of the Alpha wanting to sit down and talk about his feelings, was not entirely clear. Either way, after a quick glare to keep them quiet, Damon went on.

 

 “Fixing that bear is something that he will have gone to a lot of care and trouble to make happen, and that he KNOWS Harry will have a very emotional reaction to,” Damon explained.

 

 “Oh… I get it now,” Clay said, when he realised what his Dad was trying to say.

 

 “He’s in a bad mood because… he’s worried about whether Harry will be happy with a gift he’s going to give him…?” Jenson asked, completely flabbergasted by this and not entirely sure how to take it.

 

 “I think that sums it up,” Damon said with amusement.

 

 “There isn’t a damn thing we can do about it either is there?” Jenson said, realising they were going to be stuck with a grumpy Alpha until he gave Harry the bear and saw that the pup was pleased with it. That was assuming… “He is going to be pleased with it right?”

 

 “He is going to be over the moon,” Clay told him with certainty. “The Alpha might not be sentimental, but Harry certainly is; the fact that Fenrir has thought enough to go to the trouble of repairing something that important to him… well, I would bet on Harry crying… a lot,” he added with an amused smirk.

 

 “Clayton!” Damon said sternly. “One, no placing bets on Harry… or any of the pack actually while we are on the subject. Two, if I hear even a whisper of you teasing Harry over his reaction to this I will not hesitant to rain all hell down upon you. Three, you are not to tell Harry about this at all, you are not to ruin the surprise! Are we very clear on this?”

 

 “Awww, but…” Clayton said, going to protest at his Dad’s rules, he and Harry were always teasing each other, it was just how they were; however a stern glare from Damon quickly had him shutting his mouth.

 

 “NO. Harry is your best friend, and if you mock Fenrir’s gesture or Harry’s reaction then do you think the Alpha will EVER do something of the kind again?” Damon challenged, demanding that his son actually think about what the consequences. “Are you really going to take that from Harry?”

 

Clay sighed, he could see that his Dad, just on this one rare occasion, might, maybe, be right. Though he wasn’t about to admit it. “I guess not,” he mumbled unhappily.

 

 “So we are all agreed that we say nothing and let this play out?” Jenson asked.

 

 “Unless Fenrir goes to attack someone with that axe, I’d say that’s a good plan,” Damon agreed. “Even if I did feel like approaching Fenrir while he is wielding an axe, I don’t think he would exactly take well to either me knowing about the bear, nor the suggestion to talk about it.”

 

 “Do you think he’ll give it to Harry in front of everyone?” Clay asked curiously, “For Christmas I mean, it’s only a few days away now.”

 

 “I don’t think that’s going to be given in front of the pack; I think we should expect for the two of them to go and have a private moment together at some point,” Damon said, casting a wary eye over to where the Alpha was still chopping firewood.

 

 “If he keeps the nerve to give it to him at all, by the look of him he’s going to chicken out!” Jenson said, somewhat unhelpfully.

 

 “He’d better give him the damn thing,” Clayton said. “Otherwise Harry’s going to be under that tree, and we’re going to be stuck with a bad tempered Alpha, for a lot longer!”

 

 “If he does chicken out, THEN I will talk to him,” Damon conceded; he hoped dearly, as he looked over to where Micha was sat talking with Harry, that it never came to that.

 

FGHP

 

Harry had retreated back to his tree, after the last time he wasn’t about to attempt scaling it in human or falcon form, no matter how much he wanted to be up there out of reach of everyone. It was less his promise to Fenrir that kept him firmly on solid ground and more concern that Micha might attempt to follow him up again.

 

He was thoroughly unhappy though; he might have been rather crude with Clayton to make his point known but he was wallowing in his own self-pity, in the fact that he had been on the verge of sharing something that, in his mind at least, was very special with Fenrir. In true Alpha grumpy boots style, the man had switched in an instant; Fenrir had gone from the kind, compassionate man that Harry felt that he was falling in love with and turned into the brooding, brutish Alpha that Harry just couldn’t stand to be around.

 

His sultry mood was at least helped by Micha, who had brought him lunch and sat with him to eat and now continued to sit with him despite doing nothing other than sulking and thinking. It was nice to just hold hands with the other submissive wolf while they sat in silence. The two of them would always have this, their unique bond; this wasn’t something that Harry would ever be able to do with Clay, his best friend just wasn’t calm enough to sit for long periods of time and just get lost in thought.

 

 “I’m sure it’s nothing,” Micha began, picking out his words carefully. “You know how he gets sometimes.”

 

 “I know,” Harry said with a sigh. “But even when he completely backed off after accidentally hurting me… it wasn’t like this. He won’t even look at me now.”

 

 “He looks like he is thinking pretty intensely on something,” Micha said, looking across the clearing to the Alpha; he was honestly a little surprised that he hadn’t run out of logs to chop.

 

 “Yeah, thinking intensely about whose head to crack open with that axe probably,” Harry said as he followed Micha’s line of sight.

 

 “Either way, once he reaches a conclusion I am sure he will come share it with you; just try to be patient,” Micha suggested. “Though if it’s my head he is thinking about removing, do try to talk him out of it.”

 

Harry couldn’t help himself, he laughed and it felt good to smile. “You know he wouldn’t talk that over with me, he doesn’t talk anything over with me but if he does, I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you.”

 

 “Gee, thanks,” Micha said with amusement.

 

 “You really think he will come talk to me?” Harry asked sceptically. He was still half convinced that the Alpha had changed his mind, but every time he had thought that in the past, he had found himself to have been mistaken; he still felt recklessly daring for wanting to believe Micha’s suggestion that the Alpha would come to him in time. Harry groaned, tipping his head back against the tree. “Micha… I know this sounds ridiculously stupid but… I think I’m falling for him, grumpy moods where he refuses to talk to me and all.”

 

 “Falling?” Micha asked with a laugh, “Harry, little one, both you and Fenrir fell and hit the ground a month ago, even if neither you nor the Alpha noticed.”

 

 “I think I’m starting to get that now… what do I do?”

 

 “Do? Errr… well I am not really the expert…” Micha said hesitantly.

 

 “Oh damn, Micha, sorry... I didn’t mean to… you know… sorry,” Harry rambled; he knew that Micha was still trying to get his head around everything with Harlan. Harry felt like an insensitive bastard for whining about his own love life when the guy Micha had fancied himself in love with not so long ago was dead.

 

 “It’s alright,” Micha said giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “I’m over that, or getting there, but… I still don’t know what to tell you, pup. You love him, I can see that just looking at you. He loves you too but… I don’t know… maybe he’s just stressing over what to get you for Christmas. I mean you got him this amazingly thoughtful gift, he’d want to do the same for you.”

 

Harry snorted in amusement at that idea; his mate was lots of things but he was not the type to worry about a present. “I somehow don’t think that’s it,” Harry told him, “but I just hope you’re right about him figuring it out and coming to talk to me; then I can remind him that if he wants to be Alpha grumpy boots for a few days, that’s fine, as long as he tells me why first so I don’t stress myself out worrying about it.”

 

“Alpha grumpy boots?” Micha asked with amusement.

 

“Whoops, probably shouldn’t have used that one out loud,” Harry said with a chuckle.

 

“How exactly does the Alpha feel about these delightful nicknames of yours?” Micha asked, knowing that he wouldn’t dare use any of them around the Alpha no matter what mood he was in.

 

“Oh, he LOVES them,” Harry said sarcasm and a wide playful grin.

 

“Yeah, you only get away with it because you are cute and let him snuggle with you,” Micha teased.

 

“Not cute, but yes; Fen would never admit it, but he is a big fan of the snuggling,” Harry told him, looking longingly over at where he could see the Alpha.  “Just don’t mention that to anyone if you know what’s good for you.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare, I like my head where it is thanks,” Micha said, eyeing the axe that had just been slammed into an unsuspecting log, splitting it in two. “So, what else do you call him when no one else is around, or do I not want to know?”

 

“I don’t have any secret names for him or anything, though he is pretty eep-worthy, maybe I should tell him but then I wouldn’t want to inflate his ego any more than it already is.”

 

“Eep-worthy? Micha question with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“You’ve seen him naked,” Harry said dismissively; the whole pack had due to the required nakedness of the full moons.

 

“Honestly, I try not to look,” Micha said with a small smile, checking out the size of his pack brothers packages was not something he made a habit of. He was happy with his and he didn’t want to start comparing himself to the others, especially not now that Harry had said that Fenrir was eep-worthy.

 

“Trust me…” Harry said with a wicked smile on his face, “he’s eep-worthy.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Micha said with clear amusement, he was rather enjoying their conversation; he hadn’t smiled so much in a long time. Harry never failed at cheering him up; he wasn’t sure what he was going to do when the pup went off to Hogwarts.

 

“Tell me to shut up and to mind my own business but… how are things with you and Damon?” Harry asked curiously; things might not have been going great with Fenrir and him right now but he was keen on doing a little bit of matchmaking. He didn’t care if no one else could see it, but he could see just how much Micha and Damon belonged together.

 

“I don’t know…” Micha said somewhat hesitantly, frowning a little at the question, it was easy to forget that Harry was still only fifteen years old, especially with the questions that he asked.

 

“You did believe me right, when I told you that he’s…” Harry said, thinking of what he had said when they had been in that tree together. He needed Micha to know that he had been very serious about that; he would never play around with people’s feelings like that.

 

“Yeah, I know but… I’m not sure… it’s too soon.” Micha said after mulling things over a little, he had been thinking about it a lot and still hadn’t come to any form of solid conclusion as to how he felt about the former Beta wolf.

 

“I don’t think he’s going anywhere,” Harry said with amusement.

 

“It could be a while, I don’t want him to just wait for me on the off chance something could maybe happen with us one day,” Micha said; even though it was true, it felt like an excuse so that he didn’t have to even think about the potential for something there.

 

“The night Fenrir got hurt… Damon took care of you, he held you… Clay told me what happened. Clay hasn’t a clue, of course, but I get it; I know how Damon feels about you,” Harry explained; he wasn’t sure that Micha really understood how Damon felt about him, not really. He seemed to understand in theory but not quite ready to accept it. “I know that you didn’t like it but he killed Harlan just because he hurt you. I think that he’d wait for however long it took for you to trust him enough to try.”  

 

“I trust him… I just don’t… I don’t trust myself. I don’t want to end up like that again,” Micha said hopelessly, he didn’t want anyone to have that kind of control over him again.

 

 “Damon wouldn’t do that, hell Fenrir wouldn’t let that happen. Didn’t you hear what you said to them when you came up the tree after me?" Harry asked, looking definitely proud of his fellow submissive. "You said that no one was going to control you again. You have the strength to hold your own, Micha.”

 

 “Just like you,” Micha said with amusement. “You seem to hold your own against the Alpha pretty well and he’s three times the size of you.”

 

 “Yeah but I know that he likes to snuggle,” Harry pointed out, “and despite putting on the mean, grumpy face all the time he’s a big teddy bear underneath it all.”

 

Micha chuckled in amusement at Harry’s assessment of the Alpha; it certainly wasn’t quite an image that lined up with what he knew. Fenrir cared deeply about all the members of the pack and showed it by protecting them, but he supposed that that softer side was reserved, as it should be, for Harry. He wasn’t sure that he could ever find that though; he had always hoped, but he was so damaged now, he had no idea why anyone would be interested, least of all a strong handsome werewolf like Damon.

 

 “What happens even if he does wait and then it doesn’t work out between us?” Micha asked, voicing some of his concerns. “Or if I think I can handle it, and then I can’t… if I have to leave, I don’t want to have to leave because I fucked up the relationship?”

 

 “Did you know that Fen bit me because he knew we should be together when I was only eighteen months old? He waited for fourteen years for me, I really don’t think that Damon is against waiting a few years for you to feel safe with him,” Harry told him. In the grand scheme of things a couple of years really wasn’t long at all.

 

 “Fourteen years?” Micha asked with surprise; he gathered that there was some kind of history between Harry and the Alpha, but he had no idea that it was anything of that magnitude. “What the fuck are you doubting him for then, you idiot? After that long there is no way he is going to let you go anywhere now.”

 

 “You say that but, he didn’t know me or who I’d be then and I don’t know if you’ve notice but I’m a little bit on the stubborn side,” Harry pointed out, unable to help the little amused smile on his face. “I’ve often thought that Fen would just think I’m too much trouble, fourteen years of waiting or not.”

 

 “You, stubborn? I’d never believe it,” Micha said laughing.

 

 “My point,” Harry said, enjoying Micha’s laugh, “He’ll wait as long as it takes and if anyone tries to make you leave I’m coming with you.”

 

 “That’s very sweet, pup,” Micha said, his laugh fading to a chuckle, “but I don’t think that…”

 

 “That Fen will let me? Did we not JUST talk about how stubborn I am?”

 

 “He’d never let you just walk out of the pack, he’d run after you.”

 

 “Then let him come running and then we can all come back, the three of us, together. I’ll let you into a little secret, they might be dominant werewolves but they’d do anything for us and that makes us in charge,” Harry said with a wry smile. “Damon would do ANYTHING for you.”

 

“You are the strangest little Alpha’s mate I have ever met,” Micha told him happily. “I really do love you, Harry.”

 

“Oh good, because I’m pretty fond of you too,” Harry said, his smile stretching into a grin. “Here, you should have this, it’ll be great for blackmail,” Harry said bringing out a photograph from his pocket and handing it to Micha.

 

“Don’t you need this?” Micha asked as he looked fondly at the picture of Damon and Fenrir snuggled close; it had been taken the morning after Harlan had been killed and, despite the bad memories of that evening, the sight of Fenrir and Damon cuddling was enough to make Micha smile regardless.

 

“I already have Fen wrapped around my little finger, but use it wisely and keep it safe just in case I need it back,” Harry said with smirk.

 

“I admire your evil genius, little one, I really do,” Micha said with a small laugh as he tucked the picture into his jeans pocket. He had no idea how he was going to use it yet but he was pretty sure that it would come in handy eventually.

 

FGHP

 

 “I’m bored!” Keres said with frustration, “I want to do something!”

 

 “What do you suggest?” Brade grunted, just as frustrated with sitting and doing nothing. It was cold, he was hungry and this was not something he had signed up for when he had been freed from Azkaban and then told he was to become a Werewolf. So far it had amounted to being nothing more than a piss poor camping trip without the tents and he was getting restless.

 

 “Let’s hunt,” Keres suggested.

 

 “There’s nothing to hunt out here!” Brade snapped.

 

 “I wouldn’t say that,” Jack said, coming to sit beside them. “There is one thing to hunt that the Alpha wants and would do anything to get his hands on.”

 

 “The little brown haired submissive bitch?” Keres asked. “Not really my type.”

 

 “You like blonds, right? There are others you know, others that will fit your needs, a little blonde boy, a sweet young girl; though you might want to get there first or you won’t get your pick.”

 

 “You know where they are?” Brade asked, practically salivating over the thought of having a young girl to play with again.

 

“You let me help, and then I could probably show you,” Jack bargained; he was pretty sick of being the omega, it was his chance to prove his worth, to get his choice of play things before the rest of the pack got there.

 

 “We could just make you show us, you’re just a little punching bag here,” Keres pointed out. “Might not be great with the whole pack thing yet, but we figured that much out.”

 

 “You think you can make me tell you, go ahead, I’ll tell you shit. Let me come along for the ride, strength in numbers and all that, they’re a big group,” Jack said, trying to convince them that it would be worth their while to have him with them; he was dying for some action.

 

Brade looked to Keres before they both seemed to come to some form of mutual agreement. “Alright,” Brade agreed. “But we need to plan this out.”

 

FGHP

 

Christmas morning dawned, bright and cold, but there was an air of excitement lingering in the clearing. There wasn’t a single person who wasn’t buzzing with anticipation of their first Christmas together; everyone had reached a level of hyperactive excitement that was normal for Clayton on a regular morning after a couple cups of heavily sugared black coffee.

 

Fenrir, Jenson and Damon had snuck off early and by the time the rest of the pack were waking up, and making teas and coffees, the three absent pack members were dragging back a large wild boar, clearly meant as their Christmas feast. There was no doubt that it was an impressive sight to behold and a rare catch too, they must have put a lot of work, time and effort into finding and killing it.

 

Harry, however, had been hugely disappointed when he had woken up with his mate missing and had remained snuggled beneath the blankets just so that he could stay wrapped in his Alpha’s scent for a little while longer. He swore that he would be taking one of these blankets to Hogwarts with him, he wasn’t sure he would get through the month between each of the full moons otherwise.

 

He had been the last to get up out of bed, half hoping that Fenrir might have come back to join him but it was wishful thinking. The Alpha had remained a little cold and very distant from him; whatever was bothering Fenrir it was now starting to seriously bother Harry too, who was really missing having his mate around.

 

 “Tea, little one?” Lukas offered as Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. They were a little sore and he was sure that they’d be red too, seeing as he had shed a few tears before he had fallen asleep the night before; Fenrir hadn't come to bed until he had fallen asleep. Lukas however, thankfully didn’t pass comment.

 

 “Please,” Harry said, giving Lukas a soft smile as the mug was passed over. He stayed sat in the pile of blankets and hides that belonged to him and Fenrir, not wanting to leave its warmth or comforting scent until he absolutely had to.

 

 “It’s Christmas Day,” Lukas reminded him, when Harry seemed to lack the enthusiasm of the others in pack. He was just a pup, he should have been driving them all crazy with his excitement, just like Clay was managing to do; Lukas had at least hoped for an ear to ear grin like Romy’s but not the echoing sadness that sounded in his voice.

 

“I know, I am really looking forward to today,” Harry assured him trying to smile again but it faltered when he caught sight of the Alpha who hadn’t even looked over when he had woken and sat up.

 

 “You really know how to show excitement, little one,” Lukas said with a smile, though he could tell what was bothering him just by following his line of sight and it was painful that he could do nothing about it.

 

 “PRESENTS!” Clayton said, literally running a ring around his father as he headed towards where they were sitting. Harry winced a little at the high pitched, excited tone that his best friend was using. As he looked around he could see that even Romy was struggling to contain her excitement.

 

 “If I give you your present from me will you calm down a little bit?” Harry asked Clay, half irritated and half amused at how he was acting. He loved his best friend but Clayton was more or less incapable of sitting still on his best days; there was going to be zero chance of it today. Harry dreaded to think what Clay was going to be like when forced to sit through classes that were over an hour long at school; he was going to be a nightmare!

 

 “You got me a present?” Clayton asked, grinning from ear to ear.

 

 “Of course,” Harry said motioning to his bag, which Clay immediately pounced on, passing it over to his friend. Apparently Harry would be starting off the gift giving. He certainly hadn’t expected it to happen so early on in the morning; he and his Dad had always sat down and had breakfast before Harry was even allowed to start guessing what his presents were. His Dad had liked there being a certain order to things but nothing would ever be that formal or organised in the pack; his Dad would have been horrified.

 

Harry couldn’t help but feel saddened as he thought of his father, knowing that this was his first Christmas without him. He missed his Dad so much that there was a constant ache in his heart. He knew the pain would never go away, that he would just have to make room for it and accept that it was a part of him now. He had to think positively; he had Damon, who had always been like a second father to him and Clay who was his brother in every way but blood. The rest of the pack had grown on him too and he wouldn’t know what to do without each and every one of them.

 

Harry had shrunk everything down into his small back pack and, as he withdrew each gift, he restored them to their original size and handed them out. He hadn’t bought gifts for everyone, mostly because he had no clue what to get for half of the pack but there had been a few that he just had to get.

 

He’d bought a crash helmet for Clayton, seeing as he really needed to preserve what was left of his brain now that they were going to school and would eventually need to take exams. However he had picked a rather special one for his own amusement; it was electric blue and adorned with cat ears that jutted out of the top and whiskers at the sides. Large yellow eyes had been painted on as well as three dimensional detailing for the nose and mouth. He knew that he had to buy it for Clay the minute he had seen it and he was glad that he had just for the look on his face.

 

 “There’s nothing wrong with my brain,” Clayton protested when Harry told him the reason why he’d bought it, which made Romy let out a burst of laughter that set everyone else off.

 

 “You really do look ridiculous,” Romy told Clay as he strapped the blue cat helmet on to his head. He didn’t even seem to mind the animal design on the top, in actual fact he thought that it was rather awesome.

 

 “I don’t care, Harry gave it to me, I shall wear it with pride all day,” he told her stubbornly, sticking out his tongue childishly.

 

Harry however was grinning from ear to ear that his present was so well received. Of course Harry, as promised, had also bought his friend a replacement pair of jeans, which were also much appreciated. They had also come with the additional promise that Harry wouldn’t borrow them for ANY reason at all, which had made Clay love them even more.

 

In return Clayton had somehow, and no one was quite sure how he had managed it, bought Harry a rather large basket full of wizarding practical jokes and pranks. Damon of course had swiftly jumped in and confiscated them at once, declaring that they could have them back when they went off to Hogwarts. Clay had shrugged, saying he had bought them for that purpose anyway, and Harry was still thrilled with the gift.

 

Having become so surprising close to Micha, and given how much in need of some kindness the other submissive had been lately, Harry had bought him several rather large bars of caramel chocolate, something they both shared a love for. He handed the bars over when Micha came to join them; Clay’s excitement over his gifts attracting the other members of the pack to them.

 

 “You lay a finger on these, Clayton, and I will set your Dad or Jenson on you,” Micha warned, and Clay at least pretended to be scared for all of half a second before Micha changed tactics. “Actually, on second thought, touch them and I will set Romy on you,” he amended, pleased to see Romy looked every bit as delighted with the prospect, as Clay looked terrified.

 

 “These are for you,” Callie said to Harry, passing over a little container of what turned out to be homemade chocolate brownies and they smelt incredible. “Don’t eat them all at once!” Callie said to him fondly, ruffling his already messy hair. When he looked around he realised that Romy, Micha, Tessie and Lukas all had boxes of them as well; Clay however was looking a bit pitiful about being left out.

 

Jenson went over to him and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Clay, you have a box too, but yours will be rationed out so that you don’t put yourself into a sugar coma,” he informed him. Clay after a couple of mugs of sugared coffee was bad enough, no-one wanted to witness him after a full box of brownies. Before he had even had time to ask though, Callie appeared at his side and handed over a single brownie which he more or less inhaled in one large mouthful.

 

 “Dat was ex’lent,” Clay told them as he struggled to speak around his mouthful of chocolate.

 

 “Clayton!” Damon chastised, but he had already decided he was not wasting any real energy on his son’s manners, or lack thereof, today.

 

Harry’s final present to give was, of course, the jacket for Fenrir, which he didn’t hand over straight away, given the Alpha had yet to join the gift giving session. He frowned a little as he put it down beside him, running his fingers over the soft, brown leather; he just wanted to give his gift to his mate properly, particularly given the rather disastrous way in which he had told Fenrir about it before. He hoped that the Alpha would come over to him but it seemed that not even the promise of a present would be able to lure Fenrir over.

 

The whole pack chatted and continued to hand over what small gifts they had managed to order or purchase, a general feeling of happiness amongst them all. Tessie had been a little flustered when the pack insisted that she be the one to give Lukas his present, but he had given her a large smile and a hug as she handed it over.

 

It was a collective gift from them all, a different type of tea from every pack member, each in a little, magically waterproof, sealed tin, that contained leaves rather than teabags, which he hadn’t thought he would be able to store in the territory. He had been so impressed and excited that he had immediately started to use his brand new, self-boiling tea pot with a built in tea infuser for use with loose leaf tea, which had been a present from Callie, to make everyone tea.

 

While Lukas amused himself, explaining the benefits of loose leaf tea to Callie, Romy and a rather baffled looking Jenson, and while Harry and Tessie laughed at Clay testing out his new helmet, Damon had taken Micha to one side, looking a little shy about what he had to say.

 

 “I bought you something,” he said, and Micha could hardly believe it when he saw a slight red stain creep up on the older wolf’s cheeks.

 

 “You didn’t have to do that,” Micha said, feeling a little uncomfortable, especially after the chat he and Harry had had a few days previously.

 

 “I know,” Damon said, “but I’ve noticed that you’ve been sleeping alone recently and I thought… well… they’re your own hides, special ones, they’ll… umm… well they’ll keep you warm, even through the coldest nights, until you’re ready to re-join the rest of the pack.”

 

 “Oh,” Micha said, looking at the beautifully wrapped gift that Damon was holding out to him. “Thank you… so much,” he said, finding that he was a little speechless.

 

It just said so much; that Damon had cared that he might get cold, had noticed that he was still sleeping away from the others, but had still been able to respect and understand him enough to know that he wouldn’t be ready to return to the puppy pile just yet. There had been one or two nights where he had curled up near Harry for the warmth, but it was obvious that the Alpha didn’t approve and so he didn’t make a habit of it.

 

But the gift Damon had given him was so perfectly considerate of what Micha would need; there was no implication of what the former Beta might want, and no pressure for anything. It was just beautifully thoughtful. Then taking a deep breath for courage, Micha leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Damon’s cheek as he accepted the gift and then scurried off back to the others, hiding his blush at what he had just done.

 

As Micha returned to the rest of the group Clay was handing Romy a book and she was giving him a look of utter disdain as she read the title, ‘A beginners guide to pranks’. “So you can join in with me and Harry at Hogwarts,” he said to her, though she really didn’t look best pleased at that suggestion.

 

“As long as you leave the castle standing when you leave and don’t cause any major damage…” Damon began to say but Clay was quick to interrupt him.

 

 “We know,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “No destruction of property or body modification,” he said, joined by Harry who repeated the rule in unison with his friend before they shared a look and broke down into fits of giggles as they remembered why those rules had been put in place.

 

 “I give Hogwarts a month,” Micha said with amusement, looking between the two teenage boys. “And I want to know why there’s a rule about body modification!” Harry laughed and agreed to tell him all about it later.

 

Clay had ended up giving his father a similar look of disdain, to the one Romy had given to him, when he received a book entitled ‘A beginners guide to healing broken bones and other minor injuries,’ Damon had smirked at his son and said, “Just in case, because I know what you two are like.”

 

Tessie had been mostly stood back, enjoying watching as the others exchanged their gifts, feeling a little left out until Callie had produced a beautiful, handmade sling that was much nicer than the temporary one that she had been wearing. She thanked Callie profusely, amazed and overwhelmed by how thoughtful she had been in doing anything for her. She hadn’t expected anything, being so new to the pack and not really knowing any of them.

 

Romy had also been given a beautiful journal by her parents, because apparently she had enough books to read and she needed one to write in instead. Secretly Romy thought that she’d be using it more to record all the trouble making that Harry and Clayton got up to at Hogwarts more than anything but she loved it regardless.

 

The only one who wasn’t enjoying the festivities was Fenrir, who, while the others had exchanged gifts, laughed and joked with each other, had sat by the fire and prepared the boar to be cooked, skinning and gutting the creature. He seemed content to be focused on his task and ignoring everyone, but Harry was determined to force the grumpy git to have some fun and join in with the rest of them.

 

Harry took his opportunity, as Fenrir wiped his hands of blood, to go and sit in his lap, straddling him, holding one of the brownies that Callie and Jenson had gifted to him, hoping to improve the Alpha’s mood with chocolate treats and kisses.

 

 “Come on grumpy, smile and have some brownie,” Harry said as he wove his brownie free hand round the back of Fenrir’s head and into thick blond hair. “And don’t make me bring out the mistletoe to get you to give me a kiss!”

 

 “You’ll ruin your lunch eating that rubbish,” Fenrir grunted, picking up his little mate by the waist and placing him down beside him as he carried on with what he’d been doing.

 

 “Don’t ruin today, Fen,” Harry pleaded quietly. “Please.”

 

 “I’m busy, little one,” he said as he withdrew his wand so that he could start on the final additions for the boar to start it’s cooking over the fire.

 

 “Don’t you even want to come and get your present?” Harry asked, unable to keep the hurt from his voice as he asked this.

 

 “Later, I already know what it is,” Fenrir said somewhat distracted, he didn’t even see his little mate wipe the angry tear away before it could fall. However Micha didn’t miss it and was immediately enraged on Harry’s behalf; he wasn’t about to let their first Christmas as a pack be ruined because of the Alpha’s bad mood.

 

Micha waited for Harry to put on his false smile and re-join the rest of the festivities away from where the Alpha was preparing the kill to be cooked and making sure everything he was capable of doing was done before Callie and Romy took over. Once Fenrir was alone, Micha gathered up every ounce of courage he had, storming over to the Alpha male, glaring at him.

 

 “What are you doing?” the submissive hissed at the startled Alpha wolf, “you’re upsetting Harry!”

 

 “What?” Fenrir asked, a little taken aback at the sudden appearance of an angry Micha pointing an accusing finger at him, poking him rather roughly in the chest.

 

 “You’ve been ignoring him for days, but not today, now go and get your present!” Micha almost yelled, the rest of the pack had gone very quiet as they watched the exchange, none of them sure about what to say, do or how to handle the situation.

 

 “Micha!” Damon called out in panic.

 

 “No, he needs to hear this, Damon. What’s he going to do, hit a submissive?” Micha asked, his face strong as he glared at the completely stunned Alpha stubbornly.

 

 “He’s really been spending way too much time with Harry,” Jenson whispered to Damon, who nodded emphatically.

 

 “Micha, it’s okay, leave him,” Harry said quietly, though it was impossible not to hear the hurt that was in his voice. He approached the two of them, taking Micha’s hand and trying to drag him away from the Alpha wolf that clearly was in no mood to be pushed around, but Micha was having none of it. “When I said we had power over the dominants I meant our mates, not all of them in general,” Harry whispered into Micha’s ear so that not even Fenrir heard him.

 

 “No, it’s not just about that. You went to a lot of trouble to get him a present, scared us half to death in fact, he can’t just ignore you, not today; he can’t be grumpy today, it’s Christmas,” Micha said adamantly.

 

 “It’s okay Micha, I don’t mind, let him do what he has to do,” Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes at the fuss that was being caused. Fenrir was looking between the two submissive males in shock, not entirely sure what was going on or where this had come from.

 

 “Harry, a word!” Fenrir barked. At the harsh command Harry’s shoulders slumped downward and gave a small nod, squeezing Micha’s hand before releasing it and going to follow Fenrir as he strode off into the forest. He was feeling dejected and unwanted and despite appreciating Micha standing up for him he was almost wishing that he hadn’t.

 

 “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask him to do that, I swear, I didn’t. Are you angry at me?” Harry asked nervously as they came to a stop a little way from the clearing. As they had been walking he had been unable to stop the tears that had welled up in his eyes from falling down his cheeks.

 

 “I upset you,” Fenrir said as he brought a large hand up to his mate’s cheek to wipe away the fallen tears. Harry wanted to push his mate away but this was the first time they had been close in days and despite wanting to be strong, to be angry he just wanted to feel the warmth of the Alpha’s touch upon his skin.

 

 “No, you’ve got a lot on your mind, it’s fine.” Harry said softly, closing his eyes and leaning into the soft touch of his mate, hating how weak he felt.

 

 “Where’s my feisty little one gone?” Fenrir asked, looking at his mate, realising exactly what he had done; he had been so preoccupied with himself and his uncertainties that he hadn’t realised how much he had been hurting his little mate.

 

 “He’s upset that you’ve been ignoring him for days for no apparent reason,” Harry said softly, opening his eyes to look at Fenrir, a sudden rage engulfing him as he looked up into the stunningly golden eyes. “Also, I just sat on you with chocolate and you pushed me aside,” he snapped, his soft gaze turning into a harsh glare that made the Alpha smile.

 

 “Ah, there he is,” Fenrir said in amusement. Grabbing Harry by the waist, he lifted the teenager up so that they were level with one another and kissed him, smashing their lips together, relishing the bitter taste of chocolate on his mate's tongue.

 

 “What’s with you recently?” Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss, determined that he wouldn’t be distracted by his Alpha’s rather talented tongue.

 

 “I got you a present,” Fenrir said and immediately Harry looked confused. “But I’m not sure I want to give it to you.”

 

 “You can’t tell me that and then not give it to me,” Harry said as he was placed back on his own two feet; Fenrir didn’t let him go though, instead he nuzzled into him, kissing at his neck and ensuring that his scent was still covering his little mate.

 

 “Wait here,” the Alpha instructed. “And close your eyes.” Harry laughed a little but for once he did as he was told. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, still able to smell his mate all around him and hear him moving close by. “Hold out your hands.” Doing as instructed Harry held out his arms and felt a box being placed into them. “Now open them,” Fenrir said.

 

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was holding the package that Tessie had interrupted their make-out, almost first time together, fondling session with. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn’t it. He looked at his Alpha with confusion as he was encouraged to open it. Harry could see that his mate was on edge and overly anxious about something but the teenager couldn’t see any reason for his mate's anxiety to have anything to do with the gift, until he opened it and saw what the box contained.

 

Harry almost dropped the box in shock. “Is this…” With one hand still holding the box, the other clamped around his mouth. “It is… Oh… Fen…” There were no words, his chest was restricting painfully as he carefully lifted Baloo bear out of the box. “I thought he was… I didn’t think… you fixed him,” Harry gasped out as fresh tears began to fall down his cheeks as he took in the marvellous gift, crushing the repaired soft toy to him tightly as though scared someone would dare take Baloo away again.

 

 “I’ve upset you again,” Fenrir growled, he knew that this had been stupid, it had been a mistake to interfere with such personal items. “I shouldn’t have done this.”

 

 “No, Fen… I can’t believe you did this for me… it’s… more than I ever… it’s perfect,” Harry said as he struggled to find the words, he could see that Fenrir was angry at himself but he didn’t want him to be; Harry wanted to show him just how happy and how grateful he was for this amazingly thoughtful gift.

 

 “You like it?” Fenrir asked uncertainly.

 

 “I love it,” Harry said, smiling up at him, tears still streaming down his cheeks and the pain in his chest at all the memories that the little bear brought back still bothering him but he wouldn’t have replaced the feeling for anything.

 

 “But you’re crying,” Fenrir stated, feeling a little confused as to why his mate was claiming to be happy and yet still crying. He really didn’t like tears, he found them very difficult to deal with.

 

 “Happy tears,” Harry said as he surveyed his newly restored Baloo bear in his hands. “Is this what’s put you in such a bad mood for the past few days?” The Alpha grunted somewhat uncommitted to either agreeing or disagreeing. “You idiot,” Harry said, dropping the box and with his free hand slapping Fenrir hard on the chest. “I told you never to scare me again, I thought I’d done something wrong.”

 

Fenrir grabbed hold of Harry and kissed him roughly, crushing Baloo bear between them. “Hold that thought,” Harry said a little breathlessly, pulling away from the Alpha. He retrieved the box from the floor and replaced the stuffed bear back inside, tucking it out of the way, safely before returning to Fenrir’s embrace. “Where were we?”

 

 “I was kissing you, little one,” Fenrir said, a hint of amusement in his golden orbs as he accepted Harry back in his arms.

 

 “Let’s not,” Harry said, biting his bottom lip nervously, his heart racing. “Let’s do more than that,” he said and realisation dawned on the Alpha’s face at what his little mate was suggesting.

 

 “You’re ready?” Fenrir asked.

 

 “I was ready days ago, you grumpy git,” Harry told him, shaking his head in exasperation. “Did you think I was just leading you on before? I was begging for it, literally if you remember.”

 

 “I remember,” Fenrir told him in a deep voice, feeling arousal already building as he recalled just how wonderful it had sounded to him to hear Harry beg him to take him for the first time. He remembered how it felt as he had pushed his fingers inside of his little mate, felt how tight he was, how hot and knowing that he was the first and would be the only man to ever touch him in that way.

 

 “Good, so if you could just think all that way back to before you decided to be a complete and utter idiot again, and just do what you were doing then, that would be great,” Harry requested with a grin.

 

 “Don’t be cheeky, little one,” Fenrir said, as he pulled his mate close to him so that Harry could feel his growing erection between them.

 

 “You can’t ask me to be good and then expect me to be naughty, Fen,” Harry told him as his grin became more devious, grinding himself against the Alpha.

 

 “Why not? It’s what usually happens,” the Alpha pointed out, reaching down and wrapping his hands under Harry’s arse and lifting him off the floor to put an end to his cheekiness the only way he knew how, with a kiss.

 

Harry seemed more than happy to oblige, deepening the kiss and relishing the taste of his mate. Impressively Harry was being supported by just one of the Alpha’s huge arms, holding them against each other, as another large hand pushed its way under his jumper, the cold air rushing to greet his skin making Harry shiver.

 

He cared very little for how cold it was, he just wanted to be naked, his domineering, over protective, idiotic mate leaning over him. However, from the position they were in it was impossible for Harry to reach between them to remove the Alpha from his jeans; besides, he was half waiting for Fen to drop him, not that he really believed the Alpha would allow that to happen.

 

 “Fen…” Harry gasped as the Alpha began to suck and bite at Harry’s neck, marking him where the other marks had faded. Harry could already feel his orgasm building and he didn’t want to come yet, he wanted this to last. At least more than the half an hour he had teased Fenrir about all that time ago.

 

 “Patience, little one,” Fenrir instructed, but Harry was having none of it.

 

He was able to almost slide down the Alpha’s body, due to the loose one armed grip, until his feet reached the floor; by that time he had already gotten the zip on his mate’s jeans completely undone and was making headway on freeing the button too.

 

 “Little one,” Fen groaned as, in his haste, Harry repeatedly brushed his small hands against the Alpha’s erection which was already straining for extra room. He took hold of Harry’s wrists as the teenager had started pushing his jeans down. “Calm, little one,” Fenrir said, his voice a low growl.

 

Harry needed his mate, his stomach was churning and he had never felt more nervous than he had in that moment in his entire life as he gathered his courage and looked up at his dominant mate with a grin. “Honestly, Fen," he told him, "If you wanted calm, this had to happen a week ago.”

 

 “You weren’t exactly calm a week ago either, little one,” Fenrir reminded him, with a rather smug expression as he remembered how Harry had jumped him in front of the entire pack and started kissing him.

 

 “No but I was calmer,” Harry pointed out, his tongue darting out and licking at dry lips nervously.

 

“Not by much,” Fenrir said with amusement as his eyes focused on his mate’s tongue, watching it’s progress.

 

“Stop stalling, Fen,” Harry said, straining against the hold that the Alpha had on his wrists to cup the large, denim clad erection that belonged to his mate. “Please,” he said.

 

 “Lie down,” Fenrir instructed but Harry just looked up at Fenrir, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. Harry fell to his knees as his wrists were released, his hands grasping at the waistband of the Alpha’s jeans, bringing them down enough that his eep-worthy cock was released. “Little one…” Fenrir growled as Harry took the tip of the large, weeping erection in his mouth.

 

Harry still wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, and there was no way he was taking much more than he had already let past his lips, but he ran his tongue along the bottom side of the erection and took the heady groan from the Alpha as a good sign. He gave himself a moment before he pulled back, trailing his tongue along the length, trying to memorise every blue veined detail as he went.

 

He had been so nervous last time he had tried this and he hadn’t truly been able to enjoy or appreciate the experience or the magnificence that was Fenrir’s cock, but this time he was determined to get everything he could from both. He shifted a few more times lapping at the head when he pulled back. His mate seemed to appreciate the effort and Harry felt one of the Alpha’s hands thread through his hair, but it was without pressure; Fenrir didn’t push him forward nor pull him away and just moaned and growled in pleasure as Harry explored.

 

 “Stop, little one,” Fenrir said as he felt himself tense, he didn’t want to come in his mate’s mouth, he had somewhere else in mind. Harry did as he was told but remained kneeling down before his mate, looking up at the Alpha with large, pleading green eyes and Fenrir would be damned if it wasn’t the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

 

Going down on his knees, joining his mate on the ground he took hold of the back of Harry’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing them backwards onto the floor, the teenager opened his legs, wrapping them around the Alpha’s large torso accommodatingly as they kissed. It wasn’t going to last long for either of them the rate they were going.

 

 “Please,” Harry whimpered as he lay beneath his mate; he hadn’t even gotten rid of a single piece of clothing yet and his own erection was now actually quite painfully pressed into the front of the jeans he was wearing. He let out a little pleading noise as Fen got back to his feet, standing over him, and honestly, from his position on the ground Harry had to admit that the Alpha was an even more intimidating sight than usual.

 

 “Take off your jumper,” Fenrir instructed, his eyes watching closely as Harry obeyed; it was rather miraculous how cooperative Harry could be when he wanted to be, which the Alpha was starting to realise most frequently involved sexual activities. His little mate was a little demon, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset or disappointed at this in the least.

 

With the jumper discarded, and Harry now topless, Fenrir took the moment to admire his mates smooth, hairless torso, using the time to calm himself down a little because if he didn’t then they really weren’t going to last ten minutes let alone half an hour. “Jeans,” he commanded simply. Words seemed somehow much more difficult to find given the fact that Harry managed to make the whole process of just lying there undressing extremely arousing.

 

Harry smiled as he kicked off his shoes. “Jacket,” he countered, as he popped the button on his jeans. It seemed that Harry wasn’t the only one who was more compliant in the right situation, because the Alpha dropped the jacket to the ground, his eyes roaming over his little mate sprawled out in front of him.

 

 “Jeans, little one,” Fenrir reminded him, as Harry got distracted looking at him.

 

 “Patience, Alpha bossy boots, just admiring the view,” Harry teased, taking in the slight of the large muscled arms and broad chest, his eyes following down the centre of his chest, over his navel and to where his large cock jutted out proudly from his opened jeans.

 

“Not unless you want me to rip them off,” Fenrir growled at him.

 

“Damn that sounds like a really excellent idea,” Harry said, panting a little bit at how much that idea turned him on; it had kind of caught him off guard but now it was something he was definitely up for, even if the rational part of his brain reminded him that he was rapidly running out of jeans to wear, though it didn’t bother him too much about this pair seeing as they were Clay’s.

 

“Don’t tempt me, little one,” Fenrir growled at him as he knelt down, taking hold of the waistband and began tugging them down his mate’s hips, boxers and all.

 

Harry let out a little yelp at the sudden contact with the cold ground, but the flush that spread through his whole body at the sight of his large, powerful, protective mate leaning over him soon solved that problem.

 

Fenrir began to ravish at the teenager’s upper body, mapping out every inch with his tongue, pausing to appreciate each nipple fully, scraping over it with his teeth and causing delighted moans to erupt from his little mate as he writhed beneath him. His hands gripped Harry’s hips, an attempt at keeping Harry still but as the Alpha reached the throbbing cock belonging to his mate there was no stopping him as the teen thrust upwards, desperate for some friction.

 

 “Fen…please,” Harry whined, it was too much, he had wanted it for too long and it was bordering on painful. He was just about to beg again but his voice disappeared, just like his cock did into Fenrir’s mouth; words were a lost concept and his back arched as the sensation of warmth and friction surround his length.

 

It was slightly strange feeling as a few of the Alpha’s large fingers slid into Fenrir’s mouth alongside his cock, coating them in saliva; but then a few seconds later he felt Fenrir remove them again and a new pressure, he had felt only once before, as the Alpha ran those slickened fingers around his entrance. Harry just hoped that they weren’t interrupted again, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to cope if they were. In fact he had every intention of just carrying on regardless even if the whole pack was there as an audience.

 

The Alpha ran his tongue in circles around the tip his mate’s long, slender cock, moving down its length to lick at his balls, he took one first and then the other suckling at them softly, his arousal piqued at the soft, gasped mewling sounds that were escaping from Harry’s throat. Using his mate’s distraction, Fenrir slid a finger inside quickly, for once glad that Harry didn’t feel pain; at least he wouldn’t hurt him but he would not have him harmed, even if they had to take their time.

 

The teenager’s small hands were in his hair, grasping at him, willing him to keep going. Harry was thrusting upwards to meet Fenrir’s downward movement, and pressing down against the Alpha’s hand as a second finger slid inside his arse, alongside the first, scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscle. Harry was clearly on the edge of his orgasm and Fenrir was holding him there teasingly.

 

Harry pulled his mate’s mouth from his aching cock, before he could come, he wanted to go all the way and that wasn’t going to happen if it ended too soon. “Merlin, Fen… Fuck,” Harry swore, and a yank on the Alpha’s hair had their lips meeting, furious need pulsing through them both as Fenrir continued to shift his fingers inside his little mate, spreading them and thrusting them with care.

 

As they pulled back gasping for air, the Alpha also pulled his teasing fingers away, having stretched and prepared the tight ring of muscle as much as he could while he had distracted his little mate but now it was time. If Harry was nervous it was nothing on Fenrir who had no delusions about how big he was and how tiny his little mate was by comparison; he was a little unsure of whether or not Harry would be able to accommodate his impressive girth.

 

“Fen, now…” Harry demanded, his whole body was trembling and throbbing with desire and need. The Alpha refused to rush this though; Harry wouldn’t be able to tell him if it was too much.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, little one,” Fenrir tried to explain.

 

“Merlin, I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to go and find Micha, Lukas or anyone else who will…” Harry threatened a bit breathlessly; he never would of course, and they both knew it, but even the idea of someone else touching, let alone being inside his little mate was enough to rile up Fenrir into action, which had been exactly Harry’s intention.

 

“Mine,” Fenrir growled possessively, nipping at Harry’s jaw, using one hand to support himself while the other freed himself from his jeans completely, kicking them off and discarding them at his feet and forgetting them in favour of giving his little mate his full attention now that they were both, finally, fully naked.

 

“Then prove it,” Harry challenged. “Prove that I’m yours! Make me yours.”

 

The Alpha didn’t need to be told again, not now there was clearly no doubt in Harry’s voice. Spitting into his hand, he rubbed the saliva over his aching cock; it wasn’t the best lubrication but it was all they had. He lined himself up, holding his desperately hard cock in his own hand, Harry’s little hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders, his slender legs around Fenrir’s waist. He didn’t break eye contact for even a second as he pressed forward.

 

Harry gasped slightly, more in realisation that he was really fully giving himself to the Alpha, letting the man take him, his virginity, than in reaction to the sensation. He vaguely wondered if it should have been hurting him, but all he knew was pressure and sensation. It was slow progress as his body gave enough to allow the large length inside him.

 

Fenrir hesitated as he buried himself inside his little mate, not daring to push himself all the way in, Harry was pushing down on him, writhing and pleading for him to move but the Alpha had to be sure that he wasn’t hurting his mate. He kept his hands firmly gripping at Harry’s hips to allow himself to stay in full control as Harry’s warmth surrounded him.

 

“Oh… fuck… Fen… please,” Harry begged, his words turning into a long groan as Fenrir pulled out only to push back in, pleas continuing to pour from Harry’s lips. The tight ring of muscle contracting around him and the feeling of it almost stripping him of his control as his movements became faster.

 

Even knowing how small his mate was and that Harry had never allowed anyone else inside him, the Alpha was slightly overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations. The heat and pressure and friction around him made him want to pound Harry into the ground, and his self-control was tested as his little mate experimentally clenched around him as Harry's heels dug into the small of his back in an attempt to draw him in.

 

“Little one,” Fenrir tried to say in a warning tone, but it came out more as a plea, as he wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist, lifting his mate's slender hips as he bore forward; his balls brushing against Harry’s arse as he shifted deeper inside his little mate, drawing a howl of pleasure as he brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

 

“Fen..., please... faster,” Harry ordered, his voice gruff and needy as he tried to push himself more firmly against his mate, despite the torturously arousing grip that the Alpha maintained.

 

Fenrir was happy to oblige, as he leaned over his mate, burying himself inside him with a punishing pace, unable to look away from the expression of delighted wonder on Harry’s face as he brushed his cock over the sensitive spot inside his little mate. The heat was powerful, and even with the cold of winter around them they were hot and bothered in all the right ways.

 

He could feel his climax coming as he pushed himself inside his mate but he was damn sure that he wasn’t going to be the first one to come, loosening his grip, Fenrir reached between the two of them, taking his mate’s weeping erection in his hand, stroking it to match the rhythm of his thrusts. The sound that escaped from his little mate was almost enough to send him over the edge but he maintained what little control he had left.

 

“Fuck… fuck… fuck,” Harry gasped out as his stomach clenched tightly as he came over his chest and the Alpha’s, his fingernails digging into the flesh of the older man’s back as his muscles contracting around the large cock still thrusting inside of him. The sensation, combined with the scream of bliss from Harry’s mouth, was too much for Fenrir who roared with his own release, spilling himself into his mate.

 

It was perhaps the strangest part of it all for Harry, feeling his mate emptying himself inside him and then the building pressure as the Alpha’s knot swelled, locking them together; perhaps it was simply that he was just drifting in a post orgasmic bliss but Harry felt completely at peace and safe as Fenrir lifted him into his arms.

 

Fenrir thought that having Harry boneless in his arms, his cock knotted and buried inside his little mate, might be his favourite place in the world to be. It had been so long awaited, and hard fought for, and worth every moment, he was certain. He sat up with Harry cradled in his arms, and on his lap; it would be a short while before they would be able to separate, but he was hardly complaining as his little one rested his head on Fenrir’s chest.

 

He ran his fingers through the tangled raven hair, pulling out a stray leaf that had gotten stuck there, as they brought their breathing and racing hearts back under control. Harry nuzzled into his neck, placing soft kisses upon exposed flesh, lapping at the sweat drenched skin with his tongue.

 

 “Keep that up, little one, and we won’t be making it back for Christmas lunch,” Fenrir warned as large hands ran the length of his mate’s bare back.

 

 “Don’t tempt me,” Harry said in a whisper as he gave a soft nib at the Alpha’s jaw.

 

 “I think the others would send out a search party before that could happen,” Fenrir said with amusement as he tilted his head to the side, allowing his little mate better access.

 

 “Yeah, the mood you were in when we left, they might think you killed me,” Harry teased, shifting a little uncomfortably on the formed knot that was still buried deep inside of him. Shifting did very little other than cause Fenrir to brush up against the over-sensitive glad of nerves making Harry gasp and the Alpha to let out a low growl.

 

 “Does that make it more or less likely that they’ll send a search party?” Fenrir asked, trying to distract himself from his mates fidgeting around his cock that was going to do nothing to get them back to the clearing and Christmas with the pack any quicker.

 

 “Depends on if they heard us,” Harry said with a smile, before he groaned as realisation hit; he was never going to hear the end of it from Clay.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir was rather insistent that he carry his little mate back to the clearing, which was a good thing, because although Harry would never admit it, his legs were still a little shaky. Apparently all the teasing about the Alpha’s stamina and ability had been well worth it.

 

Harry, in return, was pretty insistent that he be carried straight back to where he had left Fenrir’s present, seeing as he was clutching Baloo bear tightly to his chest as he snuggled into his mate while he was being carried. He had been separated from his childhood comfort toy for so long now, he was glad to have it back. For the first time, Harry was beginning to realise that even though Fenrir was a grumpy git most of the time and had a difficult time vocalising his feelings the Alpha really did care for, if not love him; he had to, to go to so much trouble for him.

 

 “Put it on,” Harry commanded, as the Alpha carefully sat him down on the blankets and hides that made up their bed. Fenrir frowned at being ordered to do anything but his mood was still good enough that he allowed it and even did as instructed, dropping his old jacket to one side and replacing it with the new one. “Very handsome, my Alpha,” Harry told him with a grin, still clutching the worn out bear in his lap.

 

 “Thank you, little one,” Fenrir said leaning down for a kiss, which was happily given “stay here,” he instructed, going to get them both something to drink. Harry just rolled his eyes, holding the stuffed animal close to him as he watched the Alpha head over to the fire where Lukas was still playing with his presents.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip to suppress a groan as Clay sat down next to him with a huge grin on his face. “Did you two have fun playing with the Alpha’s yule log?” he asked, looking very pleased with himself. As per his Dad’s rule he didn’t mention the bear.

 

 “Seriously?” Harry asked, unable to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of his best friend.

 

 “So you two…?” Clay asked.

 

 “Yep…” Harry said simply, smiling at where Fenrir was talking with Lukas. Or rather it looked like Lukas was talking at the Alpha; given the baffled and bewildered expression on Fenrir’s face Harry suspected it was about his new tea collection. He grinned, holding Baloo bear close to him, as he watched the Alpha’s good mood be tested by the tea obsessed man.

 

 “You aren’t the only ones,” Clay informed him. “Callie and Jenson snuck off an hour ago.”

 

 “Really?” Harry questioned. It was strange; even though he knew that the two of them were mates, he had never even thought about them being involved in that way. They somehow always managed to be discreet about their relationship, in a way that he was quite certain neither he nor Fenrir would ever have the patience for.

 

 “So how was it?” Clay asked, waggling his eyebrows rather suggestively. “Did you come out on top?”

 

 “Oh no, he was definitely on top,” Harry told him with a smug look about him as he ran his fingers over the still soft fur of his childhood toy.

 

 “Oh, so you let him holster his wand then?” Micha said taking a seat on Harry’s other side.

 

 “Not you too,” Harry groaned, but he was grinning like a madman at his two friends. “And yes, I did,” he added in response to Micha’s question. “And it was amazing.”

 

Micha smiled at him, determined not to show his mixed emotions about that on his face; on one hand he was really glad that Harry had enjoyed it and that the pup hadn’t suffered like he had, and that Damon had been telling the truth that it could be pleasurable, but it was still a little heart-breaking to have it confirmed how used and abused he had been. Harry could read him like a book though, and reached out to squeeze his hand. They didn’t need words and just shared a comforting, supportive smile.

 

 “You’re going to be running off all the time for a little rumpy-pumpy now, aren’t you? Now you have your first taste you are never going to want to stop,” Clay teased and Harry and Micha turned to him and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads at him.

 

 “How would you know, Clayton? Have you ever done it?” Romy asked, taking a seat nearby.

 

“You’re fourteen, we can’t discuss this with you,” Clay protested, though he looked to be actually blushing.

 

 “That’s a terrible excuse, Clayton,” Romy told him. “For a start you are always making sex jokes around and at me, and besides, I am only just a year younger than Harry and he is the one actually just had sex.”

 

 “Does everyone know?” Harry asked as he buried his head into the soft fur of Baloo, loving that somehow it already smelt like the Alpha, though he had no idea how.

 

 “Yes,” Micha, Clay, Romy, Tessie and Lukas all chorused, the last two from where they were sitting a short distance away. Damon was frowning in mild disapproval but said nothing; Fenrir was looking decidedly pleased with himself as he gave Harry a fresh mug of tea and a kiss.

 

 “You weren’t exactly quiet, you swear a lot when you’re enjoying yourself,” Clay informed him with a grin, as the Alpha headed back to take a seat next to Damon, given that the space around Harry was completely occupied by the younger pack members. He could have moved them, but he didn’t want to break up their moment, when Harry seemed to be enjoying it.

 

 “And you didn’t answer my question,” Romy said with a huff of breath, glaring at her cousin.

 

 “Damn, she spotted that,” Clay whispered loudly to Harry, whilst winking at Romy.

 

 “No way,” Harry said suddenly, turning to stare at his friend as he figured it out, “you actually have done it,” he added quietly, remembering that Clay’s Dad was sitting only a few feet away from them. “And you never told me; some best friend you are,” he pointed out, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he gave Clay an annoyed nudge.

 

 “Harry, shut up!” Clayton said, giving him a swift elbow to the ribs.

 

 “Clayton Danes, please tell me I miss heard that,” Damon’s voice said as he got to his feet and moved over to his son, pulling the teenager to his feet by the scruff of his neck.

 

 “Errr…” Clay said; there was no point lying, his Dad would see straight through it, but he wasn’t about to hand over all the sordid details about his first time and the girl he had shared it with.

 

 “Move, we need to talk,” Damon told him, turning and pointing his son in the direction of the edge of the clearing. “You should start walking, this is only going to get worse the more difficult you make it,” he warned. “And Harry, you might be the Alpha’s mate, but I do NOT want to hear about any of it.”

 

 “He didn’t actually…” Romy said, taking the spot next to Harry that Clayton had just been forced to vacate.

 

 “He never told me either way,” Harry said to her with a shrug of his shoulders. “Sorry, Romy. If it helps he never actually had a girlfriend or anything.” She nodded sadly, glad that neither of her parents were here right now. “I’m going to go and intervene, I think Clay might need some back up,” Harry told her, standing up. “Can you look after Baloo for me?”

 

Romy looked a little startled as Harry handed her the bear but she nodded, accepting it from him, finding that she actually rather liked holding it. Harry’s body heat had made it warm as she held it close to her, unable to stop thinking about the fact that Clay had been with another girl and the horrible feelings that stirred within her. She didn’t care for him in that way, she was sure that she didn’t, she was too logical for things like that, but it still somehow didn’t sit right with her.

 

Damon hadn’t dragged Clayton very far from the clearing, something Harry was thankful for as he could feel the weight of the Alpha’s gaze following him as he went. If he strayed too far from the clearing then he was going to have a grumpy, possessive Fenrir following him.

 

 “How old were you Clayton?” Damon was demanding from his son.

 

 “Fourteen,” Clay mumbled, looking at the floor.

 

 “Please tell me you used protection,” Damon demanded.

 

 “Of course I did, I’m not stupid,” Clay insisted as Damon turned, realising that Harry was there as well, looking and feeling a little out of place.

 

 “The same goes for you Harry Prince! You’re fifteen, you don’t want to be pregnant now, you’re still a pup yourself! You’re about to start school.” Damon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, “I can’t stop either of you from doing it, especially not you Harry but I can damn well make sure that you’re careful!”

 

 “Careful… but I’m gay and trust me, I don’t plan on sleeping with anyone other than Fen! I get why Clay has to be careful but why me…?”

 

Clay stared at his friend with wide eyes, as Damon struggled to find the words to even know where to start explaining all the things that Harry apparently had just never been told. Damon knew better than to think or speak ill of the dead but in that moment he was cursing Severus for not having told Harry this.

 

“Seriously, Harry?” Clay asked, blinking slowly in his surprise. It had just never occurred to him that Harry wouldn’t already know; his own sexual education that Damon had given him when he was about eight or nine had been embarrassingly thorough.

 

“I feel like I am missing something major here,” Harry said, suddenly feeling very nervous.

 

“You’re a submissive, Harry, of course you can get pregnant! Please tell me Severus told you about this, or that at least you used protection just now!” Harry, feeling a little overwhelmed and looking a little faint, shook his head. “FUCK!” Damon swore. “Did the knot form?” he demanded and Harry instantly flushed bright red, this was not something that he wanted to be discussing with anyone, let alone a man who was all but a father to him.

 

“Just tell him, Harry, this is pretty important,” Clay encouraged. He wasn’t really comfortable being there for the discussion and he sure didn’t want to hear the answer, but obviously it was a lot for Harry to take it and as his best friend Clay would stand by him. Literally, for now, just in case he did pass out like he seemed about to do.

 

 “Don’t ruin this for me! Today was meant to be special!”

 

 “Harry… did the knot form?” Damon asked angrily, their conversation clearly having carried to where the others were because now the Alpha was heading in their direction.

 

 “Yes,” Harry said quietly as Fenrir reached them.

 

 “What the hell is going on here?” he demanded, trying to put his arm around Harry who took a step away from his mate, still trying to get his head around things.

 

“You should have told me,” Harry accused, reaching out and shoving Fenrir, to no effect. “You can’t get me pregnant, it isn’t fair, I’m FIFTEEN!”

 

“What have you said to him?” Fenrir demanded, rounding on Damon.

 

“I only asked if he was being careful, he didn’t even know that it was possible!” Damon raged back at the Alpha; he didn’t care about pack's positions right now, all he wanted to do was protect his pups.

 

Harry was crying, he didn’t even realise it was happening but his cheeks were wet and his eyes red rimmed. It had all been so perfect, so right, and it was all ruined. He didn’t want to be a parent yet, not anytime soon really, and that was even without the whole being pregnant thing. He could feel panic building, he had to get away.

 

Clay thought that his friend was on the verge of a breakdown by the looks of things, or at least about to do a runner. He had seen Harry tense himself ready for transformation enough times that he knew what was coming, and quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend; before they had to spend the rest of Christmas talking Harry out of a tree.

 

“It’ll be okay, but we should leave these idiots to argue amongst themselves,” Clay said angrily, glaring first at his Dad and then at the Alpha. He couldn’t believe that they had managed to upset Harry again.

 

“Clayton,” Damon said in warning, but there was no heat in it. He could see the point his son was trying to make, they were doing nothing to help the clearly very shaken submissive they were supposed to be taking care of. “We’re not done here!”

 

“Yeah we are, Dad,” Clay said snappishly as he put an arm around Harry’s shoulder, trying to lead him away, however the Alpha had other plans.

 

“Little one,” Fenrir said, grabbing hold of Harry’s wrist, trying to stop him from retreating away from him.

 

Harry instantly snatched his arm away and cuddled into Clayton. “Don’t touch me,” he snapped. “You should have told me, Fenrir,” he said coldly, the Alpha a little taken aback by Harry’s tone. This was not how the day was supposed to go.

 

Romy instantly offered Baloo bear back to Harry, a gesture that was willingly accepted, just as Micha wrapped himself around the other submissive on the other side to where Clayton was. Together, the three of them made up some sort of Harry sandwich with the old, repaired bear in the middle of it all.

 

“Don’t even think about going up in that tree again,” Clayton said. “It’s far too cold to be scaling trees.”

 

“Like you’d manage it whatever the weather,” Micha teased Clay.

 

“Least I didn’t fall out,” Clay teased back making Harry laugh through his tears.

 

“This time,” Harry reminded him.

 

“If I remember correctly that was your levitation charm that made us fall, not my incompetence,” Clay said, a little put out that his climbing abilities were being questioned yet again. Harry wasn’t about to admit that he had spelled the tree so Clayton couldn’t climb it.

 

“Thanks, Clay,” Harry said, “for getting me away from those two.”

 

“You honestly didn’t know?” Clay asked, still unable to believe that his friend had had no idea that he could fall pregnant.

 

“Know what?” Micha asked, not having heard the majority of the conversation.

 

“That submissive males could get pregnant,” Clay said. “Harry had no clue.”

 

“Oh, you didn’t know that?” Micha asked, confused. His mother had known from the moment he was born that he was a submissive wolf and told him everything he needed to know. It had scared him shitless and it was why, until Harlan, he had always been with women. The idea of being pregnant wasn’t something that had sat right with him whenever he had considered it a possibility.

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m fifteen, I don’t want kids!” he said sadly, the thought that he might be pregnant right now was enough to make him want to be sick, this was not something he wanted. However, the strong arms of Clayton and Micha being wrapped around him helped to ground him and stay in his right mind.

 

“What’s going on?” Callie asked as she and Jenson entered the clearing, looking as if they had just gone for a long walk, if you didn’t know what they had just disappeared off to do then you never would have guessed.

 

“Who is the Alpha fighting?” Jenson asked with worry.

 

“Damon,” Harry said as he heard the unmistakable sounds of a punch landing making him wince. He closed his eyes and buried himself into Clayton while Micha tightened his grip around him in an effort to protect Harry from the violence that he hated so much. 

“Shit,” Jenson said as he, quickly followed by Lukas, ran off to deal with the two fighting males before they could do serious damage to one another.

 

“What’s Christmas without a little family drama?” Clay asked turning to Harry, trying to make him at least smile but it seemed that his friend was beyond that right now, too overwhelmed with new information and the fact that his mate was fighting… AGAIN.

 

“What happened?” Callie asked, looking between the pups and other pack members wanting an explanation. She and Jenson hadn’t been gone that long, she hadn’t thought that things could disintegrate that quickly in their absence, especially not since both the Alpha and Harry had been otherwise occupied. Clearly they had been wrong.

 

“Dad wasn’t very happy that Fenrir didn’t use protection,” Clay told her, with another glance towards where he could hear Jenson’s voice, presumably trying to talk sense into Fenrir and Damon as they continued to pummel one another with a fair amount of force, if the noises they were making were anything to go by.

 

“Protection?” Callie asked curiously, not sure what her nephew was talking about, realising that she had clearly missed something huge while she and Jenson had been spending some quality time alone together.

 

“CLAY!” Harry protested with a small whine, he knew that the pack wasn’t big on the whole privacy thing, but that didn’t mean he wanted to have this conversation with everyone.

 

“She’s the one with medical knowledge here, she might be able to help you,” Clay said with an apologetic shrug. He was going to look out for his friend no matter what it took and in his mind telling his Aunt had been the best way to help him.

 

“Help with what exactly?” she asked, her hands on her hips, looking between Harry and Clayton expectantly. If the two of them needed her medical help then she knew that it couldn’t be anything good. Combined with the fact that Fenrir and Damon were fighting she had a very bad feeling about this.

 

“Fenrir fucked Harry without protection,” Clay stated rather bluntly and this time it was Harry to give him a clip round the ear. “I’m going to start wearing my helmet twenty-four seven if you people keep hitting me.”

 

“Well stop being so crude then,” Romy snapped at him. “Then you might not deserve it so much and don’t wear the helmet, you look ridiculous and takes all the fun out of hitting you.”

 

“Romy, Micha, Clayton, please go and help Tessie with the food,” she said wanting to have a quiet word with Harry, thinking that it was wise to speak to him alone as he was clearly quite emotional about the whole situation.

 

Only once they were gone, without a single muttered complaint did she turn back to the fifteen year old submissive, a kind look on her face. “I assume you don’t want to be pregnant,” she asked and Harry shook his head. “There is a potion you can use, it’ll stop you getting pregnant or we can wait and see what happens and discuss the options after that but it’ll be a week or so before I can determine if you are or not.”

 

“I don’t want to wait,” Harry said, feeling absolutely terrified, he couldn’t think of anything worse than not knowing for an entire week if he was pregnant now or not, he didn’t want to agonise over the possibility, wonder if he would be making the right decision by getting rid of it if he was, no he wanted to be sure as soon as possible that he wasn’t. He was about to go to Hogwarts after all, there were Aurors and Deatheaters after him, there were aggressive werewolves threatening their territory; having a child to look after was the last thing he wanted or needed right now.

 

“Alright, well I’m sure we can get hold of the potion for you, not today but tomorrow maybe, when the shops open again,” Callie said softly. “I’ll make a trip out into town especially to get one for you, little one.”

 

“Won’t it be too late to take it by then?” Harry asked with concern. He didn’t want there to be even the smallest chance that he was knocked up. He wasn’t in a position where he was able to care for a baby; it would be cruel and neglectful to have a child right now.

 

 “No, you can safely take this potion up to four days after sex to prevent pregnancy, little one. You’ll be fine,” she reassured him. “Is that why the Alpha and Damon are fighting?”

 

Harry nodded. “Damon’s mad that Fen didn’t tell me that it was possible for submissive males to get pregnant and that he didn’t use protection. They always end up fighting because of me,” Harry said sadly, trying his best not to turn to look at where Jenson and Lukas were trying to tear Fenrir and Damon off each other.

 

“It’s because they care about you, little one, and fighting is the only way those two have ever known to solve their differences; it’s been the same since they were boys. Neither of them will hurt the other, don’t worry too much about them.” Callie said to him, finding it rather endearing that Harry cared so much about the overgrown buffoons who knew no other way to settle a disagreement other than to resort to punching each other.

 

“I don’t like all the fighting, especially over me,” Harry said rather pathetically. Fighting for any reason wasn’t something that he liked but when he was a cause of it he hated it even more.

 

“Well how about you let Jenson and Lukas worry about them and we go stop Micha and Clayton from ruining that perfectly good boar, or we will have nothing to eat later?” Callie suggested. She really did have such a kind heart, and she pulled the rather tearful looking Harry into her arms. “It really will be okay, little one,” she promised, “families are just stupid sometimes.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, returning the embrace for a moment before letting her lead them over to where Romy was trying to explain why they would have to turn the boar over while cooking it; Clay and Micha seemed to think they should just be able to lie it in the flames and come back to it in a few hours, much to her exasperation.

 

FGHP

 

It was starting to get dark early, due to the short daylight hours of the winter months, and the sun was already mostly set by the time they had eaten their impressive feast. With no thanks to Micha and Clay, the boar was cooked to perfection and despite the earlier fight the pack were in relatively good spirits, though perhaps a little tense.

 

Taking one of the large legs of meat, Fenrir decided it was time that he spoke with Harry; it was obvious that his little mate had been more than a little shocked at the revelation and apparently terrified of the idea of having a child. It had hurt the Alpha’s pride somewhat at first, but as long as it was a ‘not now’ and not a ‘never’ then he would wait for Harry to want it as much as he did.

 

 “Hungry?” Fenrir asked, sitting down behind Harry who was still hugging Baloo close to him as he had been all day. The Alpha give a grateful nod at Lukas and Clay when they got up to give the Alpha pair some privacy to talk. Harry went to move away, and follow his friends, but Fenrir had deftly looped his hand around Harry’s waist and held him gently in place. He wasn’t going to let him get away that easily, he was determined that after what they had shared today that they were going to get things back on track.

 

 “I’m not hungry, Fen, I just ate,” Harry said a bit snappishly as he was offered the leg of meat. He tried to get up again, but that wasn’t going to happen until the Alpha was done talking, the arm still remaining firmly around him.

 

 “Damon,” the Alpha called over, waiting for him to get up and walk around the fire. “Here, eat this, Harry isn’t hungry,” Fenrir told him.

 

Damon smiled widely, trying and completely failing not to look too pleased. If Fenrir was handing him a piece of meat that he had intended for Harry, then there was no doubt that he was forgiven; it was sort of the Fenrir and werewolf equivalent of a manly hug. “Thank you, my Alpha,” he said, and headed back round the fire to take a seat next to Micha, pulling off the best bits and handing them over.

 

 “I’m angry at you,” Harry told his mate even as he leaned back against his large chest with an irritated huff of breath.

 

 “I noticed, but then that rarely changes, little one,” Fenrir told him bluntly. “I thought you would know.”

 

 “Well I didn’t, it isn’t something my Dad ever told me about, he didn’t even know I was gay,” Harry said angrily before taking a deep breath, realising that they needed to talk this through not start another fight. “I’m not ready for this Fen… I can’t be pregnant right now.”

 

 “I know,” the Alpha stated, “Callie told me she’s going to get you the potion tomorrow.” He had not been pleased to hear what she had offered his little mate, but he didn’t want Harry to be stuck pregnant, with a child he didn’t want, either. Between the two options he could admit that the potion was probably the best one and he didn’t begrudge Callie offering it to Harry.

 

 “I’m sorry,” Harry said, his eyes wide and pleading for forgiveness as he leaned back to look up at his mate. He really needed Fenrir to understand that it was all too much, too fast, he was just too young. Harry thought one day he would be able to be excited about having pups with his mate, but it certainly wasn’t going to be the day that he lost his virginity and found out that being pregnant was even a possibility for him.

 

 “You have nothing to be sorry for, little one, as long as you’re not saying never I can live with waiting. I waited fourteen years for you,” Fenrir reminded his little mate, “I can wait a few more years to have pups with you.”

 

 “You really don’t mind?” Harry questioned in surprise. He had been expecting the whole ‘you are my mate and therefore will have my children’ argument; he actually felt a little bad for having underestimated the Alpha’s ability to accept his needs. He perhaps should have realised that the Alpha wasn’t going to force him into anything that he wasn’t ready for.

 

 “As long as you aren’t mad at me anymore, I don’t mind,” Fenrir told him.

 

 “I don’t think I was even really that mad at you, for that at least” Harry admitted, turning around in the Alpha’s arms to snuggle into his mate’s chest, still clutching at Baloo bear, “more just bloody terrified… oh and we’re not having sex again until we’re sure I’m not getting pregnant!” he added looking up into Fenrir’s golden eyes.

 

 “I’ll make sure that it won’t,” Fenrir assured him, returning the embrace, glad that Harry was in his arms and happy again, though he wasn’t exactly thrilled with being denied sex from his little mate, however he could concede that it was Harry’s choice to make and wouldn’t force him on the matter.

 

 “Thank you for Baloo,” Harry said, his voice soft as he made himself comfortable against his mate, relishing in the soft touches as Fenrir stroked his hair fondly.

 

 “Baloo?” the Alpha asked in confusion.

 

 “The bear,” Harry explained, stifling a yawn. “Thank you.”

 

 “You’re welcome, little one,” the Alpha said as he placed a soft kiss atop the unruly mop of raven hair and let them fall into silence, the rest of the pack talking around them, their bellies full, the fire keeping them warm and everyone, even Tessie, the newest member of the group, was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Furry Bit Vote!!! 
> 
> It was draw between Remus being bitten and Harry's first wand. We'll look to get both written and out around the same time as chapter 25 goes up!! Don't forget to leave a comment and make our Christmas even more amazing! Especially mine, as Christmas Day I'll be working :-(


	25. Brownies

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 25 - Brownies

It had hardly been Draco's best Christmas to date, but he had at least had a surprisingly lovely Christmas day with his mother and Brax. Though, the already limited festive spirit had been ruined somewhat when he had been summoned and been left with no choice but to make his way towards the dining room to speak with the Dark Lord.

It was a meeting that had gone surprisingly well, if Draco was honest with himself, and that alone was enough to leave him feeling rather shaken by the whole experience. He was taking deep controlled breaths to calm himself as he walked through the thankfully empty halls of Malfoy Manor, back towards Brax's nursery where he had been staying, with his mother and brother.

Draco had so much to tell his mother, he wasn't even sure where to start. He had been putting off talking to her about what Dumbledore had implied with regards to his godfather, not wanting to get her hopes up, but now he didn't feel he could do that anymore, not with the additional orders from the Dark Lord. He would tell her everything, he decided, as he paused in the corridor outside the nursery.

Pushing the door open, and feeling the wards shift around him as they recognised him and permitted him entry, Draco braced himself for the inevitable relieved embrace from his mother. It seemed pretty amazing that he had been home for about a week and the two of them had not found the privacy or time to talk. Between the crazy psychopath that was the Dark Lord, the tyrant his father had become, and the head case that was his aunt, along with his reluctance to ruin Christmas day, there just hadn't been the right moment. But now that he had made the decision to tell her everything, he found himself almost buzzing with the anticipation of it.

As he had expected, Narcissa pulled him into a tight hug the moment he had stepped into the room and closed the door. "Mum, listen, we should talk," Draco said softly, looking over her shoulder and taking note that his little brother was sound asleep, safely in his crib.

"What is it, my dragon?" she asked, pulling back from their embrace and holding him by the shoulders.

"Before I tell you… there's something else," Draco began, thinking that he should probably start with how he knew that Severus was alive rather than just jumping in with that particular bit of information.

"What did he ask of you?" she questioned a look of fear in her eyes as she imagined the terrible things the Dark Lord might have asked of her older son.

"Nothing I can't handle," he assured her, taking her by the hand and leading them both over to sit on a sofa. The Dark Lord's order to get to know Harry and sway him to their cause had not been at all what Draco had been expecting, but that was not the key thing he wanted to talk to his mother about, at least not the first thing. "I will get to that, but what I was going to tell you was that the headmaster asked to speak with me just before I came home."

"Dumbledore? What on earth for," Narcissa asked. "He hasn't… oh no… he figured out something was wrong, didn't he?" Draco nodded his head. "What has he asked you to do?" she asked; Narcissa wasn't sure that the things that Dumbledore would ask of her son would be any better than those that Voldemort would demand.

"He wants me to befriend Harry actually," Draco admitted, still rather stunned that twice he had been set the same task, each time by people on different sides of the war. "But there was something else he said that you need to know."

"Something else?"

"Yes, you remember that Severus took Harry… well Dumbledore all but told me that Severus wasn't dead. He didn't name him or anything or say it outright, he just said that Harry's kidnapper was under some form of curse to make him suffer but he is alive; but I don't think that Harry knows this."

"And he wants you to befriend Harry?" Narcissa questioned, surprised by the odd demand, surely if Dumbledore had talked Harry into attending Hogwarts… but maybe the boy's loyalty was not so easily earned and the headmaster needed Draco to keep him informed on what would really be going on with Harry.

"Yes, which is actually rather convenient," Draco admitted, "seeing as that is what the Dark Lord has asked me to do as well," he explained.

"Wait and Severus isn't dead?" she exclaimed, realising what Draco was telling her. He had been so sure when he had told her what Harry had said to him, but now there was a chance that her old friend might still be alive.

"No, apparently not," Draco said. "The spell that Dumbledore told me he is under…" he shook his head at the thought of it, "... it sounds terrible beyond belief. I wish we could help him, but I can't see how that would be possible. I will probably tell Harry, not least because that will help me win his favour…"

"But who are you doing it for, the Dark Lord or Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked curiously, looking to her eldest son imploringly.

"I'm doing it for you and Brax, Mum," Draco told her, clasping her hand in his own. "I don't care what either of them want, beyond what they can do to help you two. Dumbledore seems to be able to offer sanctuary but I don't trust him and, to be honest; Harry didn't seem to either, when I met him, but I could be wrong."

"Sanctuary?" Narcissa questioned.

Draco nodded. "If we can get you out of here then Dumbledore will keep you safe, protect you and Brax," he explained. "I am not sure how safe it will be but I was given no choice in agreeing to help Dumbledore either way, so I will leave the decision on that one up to you."

"I shall consider it, my dragon, but at least I know what is going on while I am here," Narcissa pointed out. While sanctuary sounded appealing in theory, she was sure that it would just mean being hidden away, where she would know nothing of what was going on and probably even kept in the dark about what was happening with Draco. If her and Abraxus' safety was in Dumbledore's hands then there was no telling what the man would manipulate Draco into doing.

"You can't stay here as some kind of... spy," Draco told her in exasperation. He had been trying desperately to get her and Brax out and now she was talking like she was going to choose to stay.

"It is not as simple as just leaving, Draco," she tried to explain. "Do you think we will ever be safe while the Dark Lord is still alive? I can give you information, maybe even something that will help Harry defeat him."

"Mum, this is madness," Draco pleaded, "why would you risk this?"

"I know you don't remember, but your father was a good man once; I still want to give him a chance."

"A chance?" Draco asked, unable to hide the disgust on his face. He had seen and felt how much of a 'good man' Lucius Malfoy really was. Draco would never forgive him for hurting his mother, nor for hurting him; he was still determined never to let him have a chance to hurt Brax. "Mum, do you not think he has had every chance he deserves and more?"

"We would be hunted if we left," Narcissa pointed out. She knew there would be no convincing Draco to change his mind about his father, but she had to get him to understand that she couldn't leave, not yet. "Here we are just ignored, not even important enough to spare a thought for; for now I believe we are safer here, but it is good to know we will have somewhere to seek refuge should we need it."

"I can't condone this," Draco told her adamantly, before sighing at the determined expression she was wearing, "but I know I won't change your mind either. If this is what you feel you need to do then fine but promise me something."

"What, my little dragon?" Narcissa said, giving him a soft smile. She really was proud of her boy; he was so strong and brave; he was a better man than she had dared hope he would ever be.

"If there is any hint that anyone suspects what you're doing then you leave, you take Brax and you go. I'm still trying to fix the damn cabinet but you need to find a way, Mum. Don't put yourself or Brax in danger, please," Draco pleaded.

"I will keep Abraxus safe darling, I would never put him in danger," she said softly, trying to comfort her son, however it didn't escape his notice that she didn't include herself in her words. Draco hated that his mother didn't value herself enough to save, however he did value her and he knew that Brax needed her, hell he still needed her.

FGHP

There were only eight days left before the young pups were leaving for Hogwarts. They all knew that they had to be at Kings Cross Station to catch the eleven o'clock train on the third of January. However, no one wanted to acknowledge that fact; everyone was still in good spirits from Christmas Day the day before despite the 'family drama', as Clay had so unhelpfully put it.

When Harry awoke on Boxing Day, he was rather amused to see that Clayton had fallen asleep wearing the bright blue crash helmet; it seemed as if he had carried through on his threat to start wearing it all the time to stop people clipping him round the ear. Harry suspected even such extreme measures wouldn't be able to prevent such a thing.

At some point during the night, Harry had gone from being snuggled face first in the soft blonde curls that adorned the Alpha's chest to having his large mate curled around his back, the large erection rubbing against his arse. Thinking of no better way to wake up the Alpha male, Harry wiggled, grinding himself against the already straining erection as he cuddled closer to his mate. Large, strong arms tightened around him as a groan escaped from the Alpha's lips as a large hand travelled down the submissive teenager's body to caress the hardening length through the denim.

As large hands began to gently squeeze and stroke, Harry had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning, which became even more difficult as he felt his mate's lips upon his neck, softly nipping at sensitive skin, catching it between his teeth and sucking. Fenrir never could get enough of claiming his little mate, marking him as his own so that everyone knew that he was not to be touched.

"Fen…" Harry said, the name escaping on a soft, whispered sigh as the teenager pushed his hips forward to meet his mate's grip, desperate for the friction that he needed to reach his orgasm. The low, soft sound of his mate laughing made his stomach tingle with arousal.

"You started this, little one," Fenrir reminded him with a soft growl and a nip to his jaw, clutching tightly at the throbbing erection, wishing that there were no barriers between them but knowing that Harry wouldn't feel comfortable being anymore undressed with the rest of the pack around them.

"You'd better finish it then," Harry said cheekily, wiggling his arse against the Alpha's erection again, as he reached down and took hold of Fenrir's hand, encouraging him continue with his movements.

With only one hand, Fenrir managed to pop open the button to Harry's jeans. Pushing his way inside, his large hand wrapped around Harry's slender cock, stroking it. Harry had to bite down on his lip hard to stop himself from crying out, his teeth sinking in so hard that he tasted a metallic tang on his tongue. Using his free hand, Fenrir tilted his little mate's head back and claimed his lips in a searing kiss, his strokes becoming faster but the Alpha wolf swallowed all the moans and gasps of pleasure as Harry neared his completion, knowing that his little one wouldn't want to draw attention to what they were doing.

It was a good job the Alpha had a firm grip on his little mate, because as Harry edged close to his orgasm he seemed to be struggling to stay still. It stroked Fenrir's ego beautifully to watch the younger werewolf come apart in his arms, under his touch, just like this. The whole sight and feel of Harry pressed against him, the slender erection held in his firmly jerking hand, was almost threatening to tip him over the edge too, without even a touch.

Almost, but not quite, he had more control than a fifteen year old, after all. He felt the moment Harry's climax hit him, by the way his little mate's body tensed and spasmed against him, Harry spilling himself between them. He nipped at his little mate's lip before breaking the kiss to look into the wide, dilated green eyes that were staring up at him.

"Erm… thanks," Harry said with his cheeky grin.

"You're welcome," Fenrir grunted, kissing at the purpling mark on Harry's neck, holding his little mate's relaxed body in his arms.

"I'm just going to get washed up now," Harry said, still grinning as he started to struggle out of his mate's grip. Fenrir however had other ideas, stopping the teenager from escaping and turning him so that they were facing one another.

"Little one…" Fenrir said, glaring at Harry. He was quite certain that his little mate knew all too well that he was still hard and aching between them.

"Was there something you wanted some help with there, my Alpha?" Harry said, his grin growing impossibly wider as he pressed himself forward so that his leg was against Fenrir's erection, drawing a groan from the Alpha, which he tried to hide by burying his face into Harry's unruly mop of hair. "I guess you have a bit of a problem, Wolfie."

Fenrir let out a low growl as Harry's leg continued to rub against his erection. "You know, you just have to ask nicely it there is something you want, Fen," the little submissive told him, still smiling up at him. The Alpha was completely baffled about how his little one could managed remain looking so innocent whilst frotting against him, teasing him.

Humouring his little mate, Fenrir leaned forward so that his lips brushed across Harry's ear as he whispered, "I want to feel your lips around me." His voice was a deep growl, filled with arousal.

"Here?" Harry asked, as he looked around at their pack mates who were all still sleeping soundly.

"You said to ask," Fenrir stated.

"I said ask nicely, actually," Harry corrected, looking particularly happy with himself. "So I would need to hear the word please." He thought that he was fairly safe with that one, the Alpha wouldn't reduce himself to begging, not even for a blow job.

"I want you to please me with your lips," the Alpha whispered into his mate's ear, grinning with smug satisfaction. If his little submissive wanted to tease, then two of them could play that game.

"Fen…" Harry said, laughing quietly as he rested his head against his mate's large chest. "I didn't just mean work please into a sentence." He was admittedly a little impressed that the Alpha had managed to twist his own words back on him like that; he knew that Fenrir was a lot smarter than he liked to pretend to be most of the time.

"I kept up my end of the bargain, now time to keep yours, little one," Fenrir said with a hint of amusement in his beautiful golden eyes.

"You're serious?" Harry questioned, looking at his mate in surprise. He had always intended to help Fen deal with his rather large issue but not like this; he realised that he wasn't completely against the idea however.

"If you dare," the Alpha said, the challenge obvious in his voice.

"You think I wouldn't?" Harry asked rising to the challenge that the Alpha's tone implied while still rubbing his leg up against Fenrir's straining erection. He didn't actually want to be caught giving his mate a blow job but the idea that he might be was definitely a bit of a thrill, even if he wouldn't admit that to the Alpha.

Fenrir said nothing, but waited for Harry to make his choice. He wouldn't force the issue if his little mate wasn't comfortable with it, but he was curious to see just how daring Harry really was; though he was hopeful, given how aroused he was already. With or without Harry's help he was going to have to take care of it soon, though he would much prefer to do with the aid of his little mate and if that required a small amount of patience he would wait.

Uncertainty bubbled inside of the little submissive; it wasn't that he was against the idea, just the location, but his pack brothers and sisters were asleep, they'd never know, he and Fen just had to be quiet about it. Steeling himself, and swallowing down the nervousness that was making his insides feel all jittery, he slid down the Alpha's body and under their blankets.

It was actually a lot easier to consider doing this when he didn't have the visual reminder of their location all around him, but he was kind of sad that he couldn't see the Alpha's face; that was until Fen lifted up the top end of the blanket to peer down at where Harry was now laying between large thighs.

"Little one?" the Alpha said, and Harry noted that he looked more than a bit surprised that it seemed they were actually going to do this.

Harry felt a little smug that Fenrir continued to underestimate him. It was actually a very warm and comfortable spot and if it wasn't for the very tempting large, hard, throbbing erection straining against the material just in front of his face, Harry thought he might have just curled up there and had a quick nap.

Having had enough practice at this point Harry made quick work of undoing the Alpha's jeans, shimmying them down enough to free the impressive, eep-worthy erection from its denim prison. Harry reached forward enough to run his tongue up the length, his fingers lightly teasing at his mate's balls which remained slightly restrained by the jeans.

Fenrir let out a low groan, tipping his head back at the sensation; he wanted to keep watching Harry but he was already too close to hold his head and the blanket up. Harry smirked as he was plunged back into darkness, as the top of the blanket fell back onto Fenrir's chest. He felt like a kid left alone in a sweet shop, with just one lolly to lick; he chuckled at his private joke.

With darkness around him, his confidence swelled and so he shifted himself further up his mate's body and took the tip of the impressive length between his lips, sucking gently, his tongue teasingly exploring. He was desperate to please his Alpha, wanted to hear him make those pleasurable noises and know that he was the one to cause them.

He took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, he could taste the pre-cum that was leaking from the solid erection. His little hands fondling the Alpha's balls, a finger reaching back to stroke the sensitive skin just behind them just as Fenrir had done to him previously, relishing the reaction he got from his mate. He could tell that Fenrir was close and Harry knew that if he was ever going to push his limits then it needed to be now.

He took as much of the Alpha into his mouth as was possible for him to do so without triggering his gag reflex, sucking on it with as much power as he could manage, bobbing his head up and down, listening to the groans of the Alpha male as he neared his completion.

Spurred on by the sounds that Fenrir was making, Harry increased his pace, wanting to taste his mate, to bring him over the edge. With an incoherent grunt that Harry liked to think might have been his name, the Alpha came, spilling himself into his little mate's waiting and eager mouth. Harry struggled to swallow it all and was still licking the small drops that had spilt out the corner of his mouth as he emerged from beneath the blanket.

Fenrir gave a low growl at the sight of his come dripping from his mate's lips, pulling the little werewolf into a harsh kiss. It was a good morning, he decided, with Harry sprawled across his chest, kissing him back with equal fervour. It felt right to wake up together and he wasn't looking forward to Harry leaving to go to Hogwarts; he would not say the words out loud, but he would miss his little mate a great deal, despite all the trouble Harry tended to cause.

It seemed like far too much of a coincidence that the moment Harry had settled his head on his Alpha's chest, nuzzling into the soft blonde fur that covered his torso, that the rest of the pack started to stir and remove themselves from the small puppy piles they'd created. As Clayton gave a rather fake and over exaggerated yawn and stretch, Harry figured out that they weren't just waking up at all and had probably been awake for the entire performance.

Harry groaned, burying his head into his mate, not wanting to look at his fellow pack members. "Did you know they were awake?" Harry asked softly.

"I suspected," Fenrir said, seemingly not caring.

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry asked, leaning up to look at his mate as if he had lost his marbles.

"I asked nicely," Fenrir said with a shrug.

"You knew I wouldn't do it if they were awake," Harry said, slapping the Alpha's chest rather viciously and glaring at him.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet and Harry's hitting the Alpha," Clay said with mild amusement from somewhere close to the Alpha pair. "It's going to be one of those days."

"You weren't complaining when I had my hand around your dick, little one." In response to this Harry hit him again which initiated a sharp growl from the Alpha. "Stop hitting me, little one."

"I'm trying to hit the stupid out of you," Harry said somewhat huffily as he sat up, "once I'm done, I'll stop." He hesitated long enough to ensure that he was tucked back into his trousers and his button was done up before getting out of their bed. Fenrir, of course, attempted to stop him from leaving, however Harry was having none of it and managed to wiggle out of his grasp, heading towards the stream after Lukas and Micha who had been heading in that direction anyway.

"So you had a good morning," Lukas teased as Harry caught up with them.

"Would have been better without the secret audience," Harry countered, nudging his shoulder against Micha, who gave him a shy smile. "You okay?" he asked the older submissive.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured Harry. He was okay, it had just shaken him a little hearing what the Alpha pair were up to; it didn't bother him like it would have a month or so before but it was just that having woken up to hear it, caught him off guard.

"So you slept well with your comfy new hides then?" Harry asked Micha. "That was really nice of Damon, right?"

"Yeah, it was," Micha agreed, blushing a little as he remembered the private little moment he had had with the former Beta wolf the day before. And he had slept better last night than he had any other night since Harlan's death.

"And what about you with your bear, Harry?" Lukas asked with a smile, as they reached the stream. "I have a feeling there is a story there."

"There is, but I guess it boils down to that my Dad gave it to me when I was a little kid, and when I thought it was lost forever, Fenrir fixed it for me," Harry explained with a shrug. It was a big deal to him, it meant the world to him, but he knew the Alpha wouldn't want a fuss made over what he had done.

"The way you've been holding on to that thing it must be more than that," Micha said with a smile as the three of them reached the stream.

"There kind of is but that's going to stay between me and Fen," Harry said with a goofy smile on his face as he took off his jumper, realising it was definitely going to need a wash as much as he did thanks to his morning activities.

"Wish some other things would stay just between you and the Alpha," Clayton said, coming to join them making Harry blush at the mention.

"Well if you lot hadn't all been pretending to sleep…" Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his exposed chest. He really wasn't particularly happy about having given the Alpha a blow job with his pack brothers and sisters awake around him, even if it had been pretty great.

"After how the Alpha was last time someone interrupted him having his way with you, I think not," Clayton said with a roll of his eyes as Harry began cleaning his jumper with his wand to remove the evidence of their morning activities.

"Having his way with me?" Harry asked with a laugh. "I will have you know that I was…"

"DON'T need to know," Clay interrupted.

"...having my way with him," Harry finished, regardless of what Clay had said; he so enjoyed teasing his best friend. Lukas and Micha were already kneeling by the water, splashing it across their faces and trying to remove the worst of the grime.

"EWWWW, gross Harry," Clay said with a groan and a grimace.

"Well I needed to set the record straight, he doesn't always get to have his way with me," Harry stated proudly, he didn't want everyone thinking that the Alpha always took charge, he wanted to make it very clear that he wasn't the only one who would go weak at the knees with his orgasms.

"Yeah, we all know who's in charge," Micha said with a grin and a wink at Harry.

"I still can't believe you did that," Clay said to Micha; he had been very impressed by the older submissive wolf's confrontation of the Alpha the day before, even if it had been an insane move in his opinion.

"Harry showed me that just because we're submissive doesn't mean we're weak," Micha said with a smile, it had been the one thing that had got him through the past couple of months. He had needed to believe it; and now, not only did he believe it, he was living it.

"Damn straight, we're not weak," Harry said, grinning in triumph at Micha. Harry might have been ten years younger than his fellow submissive but they had a lot in common and, besides that, Micha never acted his age and Harry loved that about him.

"Between sitting in trees, yelling at and not to mention hitting the Alpha, I can well believe it," Clay said, musing over that fact before a realisation suddenly hit him. "I can't believe we leave for Hogwarts next week, we actually get to have actual hot showers, it's the one thing that I miss about having an actual house!"

"The clearing will be very strange…" Micha said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he finished up washing. He didn't want to think about the pups leaving. He and Harry had become close and it would be difficult to be parted from him.

"And quiet," Lukas added, thinking of how much work and reading he would be able to get done while they weren't there. Of course he would miss all three of the pups but he was hoping that things would be slightly less tense and dramatic without them around a lot of the time. They could all do with a break from Harry sitting in trees.

"... and quiet," Micha agreed, with even more sadness as he realised just how much he didn't want them to leave. Micha approached his fellow submissive instinctively, as Lukas finished up washing himself.

"We're coming back you know," Harry said, snuggling up to Micha, "every full moon and all the holidays. You won't have time to miss us."

"Who said I was going to miss you," Micha teased and Harry gave him a put out look which made Micha, Clay and Lukas laugh.

"Just make sure you use the peace and quiet well," Harry said suggestively giving Micha a small nudge and a wink. Micha shook his head at the teen's lack of subtlety; it seemed that he wasn't going to be content until he had successfully played matchmaker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clay asked but it only made Micha and Harry laugh; it seemed that Clay was the only one who hadn't caught on to how his father felt about Micha. Neither Harry nor Micha were about to enlighten him however, both believing that it would be much more fun to see him work it out on his own.

However, Clay was very quickly distracted when he saw, beneath the undergrowth, the tub of brownies that Jenson had rather poorly hidden from him. "Excellent," he said to himself as he pulled the box out. Any thoughts about what Harry and Micha might have meant were gone from his mind as he was overwhelmed by the chocolaty goodness that he had just discovered.

"Oh boy…" Lukas said in horror as he realised what Clay had found. "Jenson really needs to work on his hiding skills."

Harry snorted in amusement at that, watching as Clay devoured one of the brownies with glee, barely taking the time to chew it at all. "Well he probably just assumed that Clay would never come to the stream willingly," he suggested, watching as a second brownie vanished in less time than the first one followed by the third and fourth in quick succession.

"Someone should go and warn…" Lukas began to say but Clay had already ingested the entire box, which had had six left in it, and seemed to visibly be shaking with the high level of sugar that had hit his system so suddenly as he bounded off back towards the clearing.

"Too late," Micha said with delight. Clayton was hilariously hyperactive at the best of times; the older submissive was dying to see what he would be like when on the verge of a sugar coma. It certainly wasn't going to be a dull morning.

"We had better follow him," Lukas said with a sigh, watching as Harry finished washing. No one had passed comment about what it was that he was washing up; they had all heard what the Alpha pair had been up to that morning. Aside from a knowing look, Lukas and Micha had wisely not mentioned the sticky white substance as Harry had charmed it off his jumper and scrubbed it off his skin. "Are you two coming?" Lukas asked.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world," Harry said with a wide grin on his face, pulling his jumper back on over his head. Micha nodding his agreement as the three of them took off after Clay, heading back to the clearing to watch the fun and games.

It seemed that the whole pack was out of bed by the time they got there and they easily spotted Clay, who was dancing a little circle around a very confused and adorably bewildered Romy. She had been trying to help Callie with preparing breakfast when she had been accosted by Clayton, who was also dodging a rather annoyed looking Jenson as he tried to keep the hyperactive pup away from his daughter.

"What has he eaten?" Damon asked, looking to his son with concern; it wasn't often that his boy got like this and it always concerned him when it happened.

He had only ever seen Clayton this bad when he had got his hands on a box of chocolate frogs, there had been twenty four of them in the box before they'd been discovered, however when Damon found Clay a few minutes later there hadn't been anything but wrappers left. He didn't quite believe the excuse that they'd all hopped away, not when it had taken three hours for the young boy to stop bouncing off the walls.

"All of his brownies," Harry said to Damon with a smirk on his face.

Clayton was buzzing so much from all the sugar that he could have outdone a bumblebee the way he was carrying on; all of his attention, however, was focused on Romy, who couldn't help herself and was giggling at his antics. Everyone laughed as he leaned in and gave her a kiss to the cheek, Jenson growling in annoyance that Clay had dared come anywhere near his precious girl; the way he was feeling now he was on the verge of pummelling the fifteen year old boy.

"I thought Jenson hid them?" Callie asked with confusion, shocked and a little worried at the state her nephew was in. She knew that it had been a bad idea to present him with a whole box and that was the whole reason that they had hidden them away, deciding that rationing them out was for the best. The boy just couldn't help himself when he was around anything that contained sugar and it seemed to have a rather adverse effect on him when he consumed too much.

It didn't need to be said that Damon was a little concerned what he was going to be like when he went to Hogwarts and was left unsupervised at meal times to add as much sugar to his food and his coffee as his heart desired. He was just glad that he wouldn't have to be the one to deal with it. He pitied the poor soul that did.

"He did," Harry said with a pointed look at Jenson, "badly."

"He ate all of them?" Jenson asked with a frown as he switched tactics and instead of attempting to grab Clay he instead tried to pull his adoptive daughter away from the hyperactive fifteen year old, however she seemed to be enjoying the fuss a little too much for his liking.

"Nope," Harry said with a wide grin on his face. "He inhaled them."

"Don't think he even stopped to chew," Micha added somewhat unhelpfully, his comment only deepening the frown lines on Damon's forehead. Harry couldn't help but smile; he truly did love every single one of them. Turning to see where his mate had gone and wondering why he hadn't yet moved to intervene, he found him sitting near enough exactly where he had left him.

Fenrir hadn't moved, at least not much, he was sat up at least now but he remained in their bed, ignoring everyone else, which was a remarkable feat seeing as how hyperactive Clay was. The Alpha had a look as if he were deep in thought as he held Baloo bear in his hand, staring at the child's toy, studying it with his intense golden gaze as if it might tell him something if he glared at it enough. Harry thought that it was an odd, though touching, sight to behold but not one that he could understand at all.

Harry went to sit beside Fenrir, just as Clayton began to sing to Romy. This was, of course, much to the horror of Jenson, and everyone else around them, as they realised that he was completely tone deaf and couldn't hold a tune to save his life. Because Clay was rather out of tune it was rather difficult to figure out exactly what he was singing but it seemed to be some ridiculous love song, which Harry had never heard the like of before.

Trying to mentally block out the rather bizarre performance his best friend was putting on, while hyped up on far too much sugar, and not wanting to disturb his Alpha's thoughts, Harry just settled himself down on their bed next to his mate and waited for him to speak first.

"Callie brought you some tea over," Fenrir said quite suddenly the moment Harry had become comfortable, which was rather unfortunate considering a moment later he was heaved on to the Alpha's lap without warning, the mug of tea forced into his hands and Baloo bear discarded to the side of them. Clearly Fenrir was done with his thoughts for the moment.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked, accepting Fenrir's embrace as the strong arms encircled around him. He knew better than to challenge the Alpha on such insignificant things such as where he got to have his breakfast and drink his tea.

"Nothing," Fenrir said with a grunt as he reached for his own mug, which Harry could smell was coffee. The Alpha was perhaps the only pack member who had not been swayed from coffee to tea. Though Damon tended to side with the Alpha on his choice of beverage, he wouldn't pass up a mug of tea if it was made for him and they were always readily available, even more so now that Lukas had his swanky new tea pot.

"More secrets, Fen?" Harry asked, looking up at his mate sadly, he had thought that they were past keeping secrets like this but clearly he had been wrong.

He didn't want to cause an argument, not when he was leaving so soon and they'd be apart a lot of the time. He wanted their last week together to be special; however, he had seen just how intensely the Alpha had been thinking, it clearly hadn't been about nothing. If something was bothering his mate then he wanted to know, Fenrir however wasn't exactly an open book when it came to his emotions and his thoughts. It was a struggle to get the stubborn man to admit anything.

"Not secrets, little one," Fenrir assured his submissive, nuzzling into him carefully so not to spill their drinks. "Demons." Fenrir wanted to make it very clear that he wasn't intentionally keeping things from his little mate, these were just things that he wasn't ready to discuss, things that he had never vocalised to anyone before, not even to Damon or Callie, who he had known since he was nine. They weren't things that he liked to dwell on.

"I want to know," Harry said at once. "I want to know everything about you, your old pack, your past, everything, Fen." There was a note of pleading to his tone as he nuzzled his mate back; keeping their voices low so not to draw attention to themselves. They didn'thave to be overly worried about that seeing as Clayton's singing had reached an unbearable volume that a lot of the pack, Romy included, had had to put their fingers in their ears to save their ear drums from bursting.

Harry had told him this before, at least the part of wanting to know about his mate's last pack; however, Fenrir had so far made no move to talk about them at all. He wouldn't push the subject, he knew that the Alpha wasn't accustomed to spilling his innermost thoughts and feelings to anyone, but that didn't stop Harry's curiosity from piquing. It was clear that whatever had happened it still bothered the Alpha male a great deal. Bottling everything up was never healthy but still, Harry wouldn't force him to do anything that Fenrir wasn't comfortable with.

"And you will," Fenrir said with a grunt, acknowledging his little mates curiosity but not wanting to discuss it. "But not today."

"It's never today," Harry said with a resound sigh, not understanding why Fenrir insisted on keeping things hidden, they were supposed to be equals in their relationship even if they could never be in the pack. Clearly that meant more to Harry than it did to Fenrir, something that weighed heavily on his heart.

"I'm thirty-six, little one, I have a lot of demons in my past," he explained. "We will talk, because I promised we would, but not yet. I need you to be patient." The Alpha ran his fingers over the purple bite mark he had left on Harry's neck, causing the teenager to shiver a little under his touch. "These keep fading," he said, sounding disgruntled at that fact.

"Well you could always tattoo your name to my forehead, that might have the same effect," Harry said with his usual cheek as he smiled up at his mate, accepting that his Alpha wanted to change the subject. He had heard the distance and the hurt in his mate's voice and hadn't wanted to push him too far. He was all for testing the limits of his Alpha's patience on some things but he knew not to go too far.

"I want to bite you," Fenrir stated rather bluntly, causing Harry to look up at him in amusement. He couldn't help but grin at this and the way that Fenrir had phrased what he had said. It was almost as if he hadn't thought about it before he'd spoke as he had rushed to get the words out before losing his nerve.

"You did," Harry said with a pointed look. "That's how I'm a werewolf AND how I got these." He motioned to his neck as he spoke and Fenrir gave a low warning growl at how his little mate had deliberately misunderstood what he meant. He had no idea that Harry would have no clue about how serious the request to permanently mark him with a mating mark was to a werewolf.

"No, little one, I want to leave a permanent mark on you, a mating mark; I want to bite you and make sure that everyone at that damn school knows that you're mine!" Fenrir tried to explain, though he knew he wasn't doing a great job with it. He might have done a better job of it if he knew just how clueless Harry was about these things.

"Possessive much," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, but he was smiling as he said it, making it clear that he didn't mind that so much.

He wouldn't freely admit it of course but he did rather like the possessiveness on occasion, it made him feel special, loved; even if that particular word was yet to be spoken between the two of them. Knowing Fenrir as Harry did now, he knew that getting the Alpha male to admit his feelings was going to be a long, hard uphill struggle. The possessiveness, however, was something he did to show how he felt, which meant he didn't have to say it aloud and that was enough for Harry, at least for now.

"Little one…" Fenrir growled but it lacked its usual authority and warning, though he wanted Harry under no delusion that he had been serious when he had suggested it.

Sex was one thing, leaving claiming marks like the ones on his little mate's neck another, but to bite him, to draw blood, to leave a scar that would always be there would be a point of pride for him and his wolf because it meant that Harry would forever be claimed as his. No other wolf would dare touch his little mate then. Mating marks were a sign of commitment amongst werewolves, something to be taken very seriously.

To stake such a permanent claim as to leave a full bite scar on the neck of another wolf was as good as any marriage proposal in the wizarding or the muggle world. Not that Harry knew this, of course, but Fenrir was well aware of its significance. He wanted to ensure that there was no doubt that Harry belonged to him and no one else. In his own twisted way, this was the Alpha's way of admitting how he felt about the young man in his arms.

"I'll think about it," Harry said, it was the best that he could offer; he was trying his best not to fly off the handle without thinking, he was instead trying to see where Fenrir was coming from in all his domineering, overbearing, possessive ways.

He wasn't sure he liked the idea of being permanently scarred by the man, he couldn't understand why loving him wasn't enough, not that he had told him that and he probably wouldn't for a while. Harry very much doubted that if he ever said that he would hear it back; the man had problems with the word sorry after all, Harry didn't think he'd be much better with the word love.

"Thank you," the Alpha said placing soft kisses along his little mate's jaw until Harry turned so that their lips could meet. It wasn't as though he had really believed that Harry would agree straight off, his little mate was far too independent and stubborn for that to happen, so he was going to see it was a victory that it hadn't been dismissed completely.

By this point Damon and Jenson combined had managed to restrain Clayton and stopped him from singing too, much to the relief of everyone else who had not been impressed by his talent as a singer. Both Damon and Jenson were holding on to him for dear life, debating whether or not to tie him to a tree until the sugar left his system. Though that option seemed to be a little on the cruel side, though they were still unsure about how to deal with him.

"My Alpha," Callie said, approaching her Alpha pair. "I need to make a run for the potion that Harry needs, am I allowed to go?" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't deny her this seeing as she was going to fetch Harry his potion, plus a few other things to put the pup's mind at ease. However, she wanted to make sure that she wasn't angering the leader of their pack by agreeing to get this for Harry and she would also want someone to come with her considering the danger they were in with the strays still close to their territory.

"Of course but take someone with you." Fenrir looked around at his pack, debating on who should accompany her. Deciding to be kind and give the couple some time to themselves he said, "take Jenson and don't be longer than a couple of hours otherwise we'll worry."

"Thank you, my Alpha," she said, smiling happily. She was glad that she would get some time alone with her mate; it wasn't something they got to do often, not with Romy and the others to fuss over. Fenrir might have been the Alpha of the pack but Callie had always been the mother figure of the group, especially as the only one with medical knowledge, she did tend to fuss over the other pack members a lot.

Their tryst on Christmas day had been a wonderful distraction for them both that they didn't often get the privacy to allow. Callie was a lot more shy of intimacy than any of the other pack members; aside from a few chaste kisses she wouldn't show much in the way of affection to her mate and they needed to time alone to just be a couple.

Jenson however wasn't looking overly pleased about this decision. He wasn't entirely happy at leaving Romy on her own in the clearing with a hyperactive Clayton vying for her attentions, which she seemed to be far too susceptible to today. But he however that he couldn't go against his Alpha's orders; he also recognized that Fenrir had been trying to do something nice for the pair of them and he couldn't deny that he wanted to spend some time with his beautiful mate. He adored Callie and would do anything for her.

Damon, sensing the Beta wolf's unease in regards to leaving, turned to Jenson. "Don't worry," he assured the Beta, "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Romy isn't stupid, Jenson," Callie assure her mate, trusting her brother to watch over the pups while she and Jenson left the territory. "She isn't just going to jump into something with Clayton because you look away for a couple hours."

"Don't even joke about that," Jenson grumbled. The thought of Romy jumping into anything with anyone just didn't sit right with him, it wasn't just Clayton. He didn't want anyone going near his little girl. When he had saved her from his old pack he had vowed that no one was going to hurt her again; he planned to ensure that he stuck to this. He could see as much as anyone else how much Clay adored Romy but he also knew how flirtatious the oldest pup was and therefore he just couldn't trust him not to break her heart.

"Honestly," Callie said with a sigh. "You spend so much energy keeping them apart when I think they'd be quite sweet together." Romy gave her adoptive mother a disparaging look as she said this, shaking her head in disbelief. Despite her feelings being a little hurt after finding out that Clay had been with another girl she had managed to convince herself that she just didn't feel that way about him. She couldn't quite believe that her own mother thought that they would make a sweet couple.

"Sweet?" Damon whispered under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief, he had certainly never heard his son called that before. Clayton had been called many a thing in his fifteen years on this earth but sweet was not one of them.

"No one touches my little girl," Jenson said with a low growl of warning directed to Clayton, who had been about to say something when, wisely, Damon intercepted him. He didn't want to make the new Beta wolf angry.

"Duly noted," Damon said with amusement. "Now go and get what Harry needs, if his mood swings and temper are bad now, just think what he'll be like when pregnant, especially with his teenage hormones mixed in. No one wants to experience that!"

"Alright," Jenson grumbled, "we're leaving." He then turned to Romy, pulled her into a tight hug that almost swallowed her out of sight she was so small compared to her adoptive father. "Behave yourself, kiddo," he said to her affectionately, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"You worry too much, Dad," she said with a smile, standing on her tip toes to place a kiss to his cheek.

"I want one too!" Clayton whined, Damon rolled his eyes and began dragging his son away so that Romy could say goodbye to her parents. The only thing that stopped him getting a clip round the ear for his comment was that he was still wearing his blue cat crash helmet, which he was adamantly keeping on his head to ensure that such things didn't happen. It was certainly his favourite Christmas present, aside from the brownies of course.

FGHP

Half an hour after Jenson and Callie had left, Harry, Tessie and Romy had all gone for a walk. This had been reluctantly agreed to by the Alpha who had been sat talking to Damon at the time, while they watched over Clayton, who was coming down from his sugar high and had crashed out by the fire. Lukas was rather enjoying the peace and was reading; it wasn't often that the clearing was this calm. Micha was sat off to the side trying to familiarise himself with the playing cards and the rules of poker that Romy had taught them; he hadn't been very good the other night and was hoping to improve before their next game.

Harry, Tessie and Romy had been forced to promise that they wouldn't wander far. Fenrir had been adamant on this rule; he needed to ensure that they knew that they had to remain within shouting distance. Of course Harry had never been one to stick to the rules, Tessie had no clue exactly how far that meant they could go and Romy was too preoccupied with her thoughts to pay much attention. She couldn't stop thinking about Clay and his actions. It had given her fuzzy feelings in her stomach when he had started singing the stupid love song even if it hadn't been in tune.

"I have a question, Tessie" Harry said rather said abruptly. It had playing over in his mind about what Fenrir had asked of him and he knew that he wasn't overly aware of werewolf traditions and the meanings behind half of what they did. He knew that he had done things that were significant though he couldn't have pinpointed what, not even if his life depended on it. He was hoping that Tessie, who had been with a pack her entire life, might have some of the answers and the insight to it all that he needed.

He had been able to tell that when Fenrir had asked to permanently mark him by giving him the mating mark that it had meant something. However he hadn't wanted to seem stupid or naive by asking his mate what it had meant; which was why he was now asking Tessie to enlighten him. He also hadn't thought that Fenrir would have been comfortable explaining it if it meant something as significant as Harry thought it might.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" she asked, confused as to what Harry would want to know from her. The two of them hadn't really spoken much since she had arrived as she had heeded the Alpha's warning that she wasn't to go near Harry until today. However, Harry had asked her to come with them as no pups were to go anywhere unaccompanied and Harry and Romy hadn't wanted to disturb the others. It showed how well she had integrated into the pack when Fenrir had easily agreed to this.

"I don't know much about packs," Harry admitted somewhat sheepishly. "The significance of some of the things that happen are completely lost on me…"

"Alright," Tessie said cautiously, aware that the pup was a little nervous and wanting to give him the time he needed to ask on his own.

"The Alpha…" Harry began, thinking about what Fenrir had asked of him earlier in the morning, "...he wants to bite me, leave a permanent mark on me. I figured it has to mean something other than just his usual possessive arsehole shit that he does, I just wanted a straight answer and I don't usually get those from him."

Even lost in her thoughts Romy couldn't help but laugh at what Harry said, she always found it funny when he called Fenrir names. Micha had told her, in confidence of course, the many nicknames he had heard Harry call the Alpha male and they had had a good laugh about it. There seemed very little that Harry couldn't get away with.

Tessie smiled, purely for the way Harry spoke about the Alpha male; she had never heard of any wolf speak about an Alpha the way Harry spoke about Fenrir. "Of course I can tell you," she said. "I can't believe he asked to give you the mating mark you, how long have you been together?"

Harry paused to think about this for a moment, "Almost two months now," Harry said, "if you don't count when I broke up with him and I know Fenrir doesn't."

"Yeah, that 'break up' lasted all of a day, Harry," Romy teased, using sarcastic air quotes as she said the words break up. "You two were made for each other, sometimes I don't know who's more stubborn."

"Not the point," Harry said, turning his back on Romy with mock sulkiness. "So, Tessie, what does this bite thing mean? It's serious, right?"

"That's one way of putting it," she said with a shrug. "I'm not sure how to explain it but it's kind of like…" she considered this for a moment, not wanting to scare the fifteen year old. She knew that words like engagement, marriage, wedding would all be too much for him to handle at such a young age and it was a struggle to think of anything else that he would understand to show how important it was. "I guess it's the most… the biggest thing a mated couple can share."

"Oh," Harry said in shock, digesting this for a moment. "So it's just another werewolf mate thing, him being possessive over me."

"Kind of but it's more than that," she explained, pausing for a moment before going on. "It's permanent, a sign to other werewolves that you belong to someone. Agreeing to be marked that way, it is like promising them forever, but it works both ways, he would be promising to protect and care for you forever too."

"And the Alpha really asked you to do this?" Romy questioned; it was something she had never heard of before and not for the first time she thought that she would have to find some more reading material about werewolves; she certainly didn't like being ignorant of such things or in fact anything if she could help it.

"Yeah, he did," Harry said, clearly thinking things over, "and it's not that I don't want to do it, it's just that I am not sure I do either… do you think it might be too soon for something like that, I mean we've only been together two months?"

Tessie shrugged her shoulders. "That's not really for me to say; I have heard of mates that shared this… mating mark with one another after only a few weeks, others take years. It really has to be your choice, Harry."

"Romy, you must have an opinion… right?" Harry asked, looking to her hopefully.

He was sadly disappointed however when she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't tell you how you feel about this. You will just have to trust yourself."

"Maybe you should think about where you want to be in the future?" Tessie suggested. "Where do you want to be in five years? Ten years?"

"I don't know," Harry told her, "I guess I just assumed I would be here with the pack."

"With the Alpha?" Romy asked.

"Of course," Harry answered without hesitation, "provided one of his stupid days hasn't turned into a stupid year or something."

"But you would still love him, even then?" Tessie asked.

"We've never said that we loved each other," Harry said at once in a bit of a panic, almost terrified of the word. Hearing it aloud like that was a little scary, especially in reference to him and the Alpha.

"Asking to permanently mark you like this is about as big of a confession of love as you will ever get from any Alpha wolf," Tessie told him with a chuckle. "Alpha wolves won't usually pledge themselves to another wolf like this."

"I know he cares about me because of the way he acts but… I don't know… love?" Harry said, almost disbelieving of it.

"I don't think he would have asked to give you the mating mark you if he didn't," Tessie said smiling fondly at him. "I've not been here long and even I can see how much you mean to each other, though your fights are quite something else; I've never seen a little submissive take on an Alpha wolf the way you do."

"He's not the boss of me," Harry told her with absolute certainty, as though the mere suggestion was preposterous, which made Tessie smile.

"That isn't the way it usually works, Harry," Romy told him; she might not have been born a pack wolf but even she knew that much. The Alpha was in charge and the others respected and obeyed or else they were put in their place; it was a safety thing, as much as anything, so that the Alpha could ensure the protection of his pack.

"Yeah, apparently I'm just not normal though," Harry said with a wry smile. "Nothing happens the way it usually should when I'm around apparently."

"The fact you're an animagus as well as a werewolf is proof enough of that," Tessie said fondly. "I've never met another werewolf with that ability. You must be a very powerful wizard."

Harry grinned. "My Dad used to tell me I was all the time, I never really believed him, just assumed he was being a proud Dad; but everyone keeps telling me the same thing now. I always just thought I was better at spells and stuff than Clayton."

"Just don't let Clay hear you say that," Romy said with a chuckle. "He'd be desperate to prove otherwise. You two are bad enough with your squabbles without adding testosterone fuelled duelling into the mix as well."

"It's not always a good thing though, being 'special' I mean," Harry said sadly, ignoring her comment about him and Clay, mainly because it was true. "I don't think I can go through with the mating mark thing that Fen wants… it's too much to ask of him."

"What do you mean, it's too much to ask of him?" Tessie asked with confusion, unable to follow the pup's thoughts. She had known wolves in her time that were desperate for their dominant mate to want to mark them in this way. It seemed alien to her that someone would not want to carry the mating mark, especially one from an Alpha wolf. Not many pack leaders would show weakness by claiming their mates in this way, it made them too vulnerable to attack.

"I'm powerful, and I'm starting to get that, but I don't feel as if I am…" Harry explained sadly. "The night the strays attacked me, I didn't even try to fight them, I was too scared. They aren't even the only ones after me either, there are Aurors and Deatheaters… how can I ask Fen to protect me from all of that when he shouldn't have to?"

"I think the Alpha is going to protect you whether you like it or not, Harry," Romy said, shaking her head with exasperation. "For that matter, the rest of us will too; we aren't going to let anyone take you from us, you're family."

"I appreciate that, you know I do but I'm not going to let you," Harry said with certainty. He didn't want any of them to get hurt for or because of him. The pack had already been through enough because he was with them. Whatever it took he was going to protect them and ensure that whatever was going on he would solve it.

He knew there was more going on than he realised. He had refused to look at the paper the day Fenrir had brought it to him and given him the option to see what it said, but he hadn't wanted to see it then. He wanted to hear things from a more reliable source and that source was Albus Dumbledore; though even what that man had to say, he would be taking with a pinch of salt. In a week's time he would get to Hogwarts and then he would be able to start figuring things out, and hopefully learn what really happened to him when he was a baby.

"If that means you're thinking of running away again…" Romy said, sounding horrified at the thought.

"Romy," Harry said to grab her attention before she started to panic, "I wouldn't, not ever, partly because I love all of you and I can't see myself anywhere else but also, partly because Fenrir would hunt me down and chain me to a tree if I tried that again."

"I think he'd do worse that chain you to a tree," Romy said with mild amusement grateful that Harry wasn't thinking about leaving them again. The idea of him slipping off in the middle of the night again was enough to turn her stomach, it was nice to know that he had no intentions about doing that.

"You shouldn't let the danger we're in now affect your decision about being permanently marked and mated Harry; it isn't about protection, not entirely, it's so much more than that. Think for a moment; if everything that's happening right now just wasn't, would you want him to do it?" Tessie asked, looking at Harry imploringly, trying to give him a little insight.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "Maybe. I just don't want to put him… or anyone for that matter, in danger."

"And yet here you three are, out here all alone, unprotected," came a harsh gruff voice that was both unwelcome and unexpected seeing as they were well within pack territory. Harry was all for breaking the rules but he wasn't stupid, not after the last time and he wouldn't have let them walk past the boundaries.

"Oooh, little bitch, I missed you," Jack said as he stepped out from behind a tree towards Romy, who looked completely horrified and stunned by the appearance of the man who had kidnapped her and turned her whole world upside down nearly three years earlier.

"No," Romy gasped, her heart pounding violently in her chest at the sight of him, she knew she had to get a grip of herself before panic set in. This is why her dad had been training her to fight, this was why she had a dagger clipped to the waistband of her jeans and a wand in a holster up her sleeve. She had to be stronger; she couldn't let the panic overwhelm her, not if she was going to survive.

Tessie's left arm was still in its sling, utterly useless to her. It was a toss-up who was the best fighter between Harry and Romy but neither of them, not even combined together, were any match for the three large werewolves that were confronting them now. Harry was just glad that the stray's Alpha wasn't there, quickly deducing that he probably hadn't sanctioned this attack. There was no way Gideon would have sent these guys in alone when he had a whole pack at his disposal.

Thinking fast, Harry withdrew his wand as subtly as he could from the holster he stored it in on his forearm; he didn't want to cause a panic and force them to attack sooner than they intended by brandishing his wand too soon. However, judging by the size of these men compared to the two women and Harry there was no way that they were ever going to win this fight. They would need the help of the others.

If they cried out for help there was no way to know if the others would reach them in time or if they'd even be heard at all. Harry wasn't even entirely sure how far they had wandered. He knew they were still in their territory but the territory wasn't exactly small. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Expecto Patronum," he said and a beautiful silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and went galloping off towards the clearing. That was the last thing he remembered before he felt something collide with the side of his head, heard Romy scream and then all he saw were stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't had time to write either of the two Furry Bit's that we promised as I've been at work but they are coming soon. We know which ones you want and we'll make sure we get to them soon. 
> 
> Also sorry for the cliffhanger, you know you love us really. :-D


	26. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack deals with the fall out from the strays attack....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we were a little but evil with that last chapter but here you go. Chapter 26, dedicated to HudHud9 and crazedblueeyes (our competition winners).

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 26 - Marking

“Ugh, my head,” Clay groaned, sitting up and running his hand through the mass of dark brown curls atop his head. Memories of what he had done while completely high on way too much sugar came back to him in painful flashes. He was going to have a lot of apologising to do where Romy was concerned later. 

Damon, from where he had been sat talking to Fenrir, laughed. “That’s what you get for eating more sugar than is recommended for five fully grown adults for a day in less than two minutes,” he scolded lightly, more amused than annoyed at his son. No one was going to let him live down his attempts to serenade Romy in a hurry and putting up with the relentless teasing and jokes was going to be punishment enough for the boy. 

“Where is everyone?” Clay asked, feeling a little heavy-headed as he looked around the clearing and realised that it was a lot emptier than usual. He wanted to find Romy and at least attempt to start apologising for his behaviour; he really had been out of his mind. Why he had started singing he had no idea, he just remembered thinking that it was a good idea at the time. Apparently his judgement was severely impaired when he ate that much sugar. 

He thought it rather strange that not only was Romy not there but also Harry was absent too, while the Alpha sat rather calmly with a mug of coffee in hand by the fire. It wasn’t usually the case that Fenrir was any sort of calm when Harry wasn’t in his sights, normally he couldn’t even sit down, preferring to pace until he returned. Clayton conceded that seeing as the Alpha wolf was calm then he probably didn’t have to panic about where they had got to. 

“They were all scared off with your singing,” Lukas said quite seriously from behind his book and Micha, who was now playing solitaire, laughed in amusement as Clayton grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a teaspoon, and threw it playfully in Lukas’ direction. It missed him, landing harmlessly in the grass beside him, however the twenty-one year old sent a half-hearted glare over the top of his book in the pup’s direction for the attempt at hitting him with cutlery. 

“My singing isn’t that bad,” Clayton grumbled much to the amusement of the others as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff, something that only made the others laugh more. 

“Yes, it is,” Micha, Lukas and Damon chorused together. Even Fenrir cracked a smile at that. He had been a little busy with his conversation with Harry this morning to fully appreciate Clayton making a fool of himself but the fact that the others were amused was enough to put him in a good mood as well. 

Things had been quiet of late, peaceful even, at least as peaceful as you can get with ten werewolves of varying ages and temperaments living in close quarters. Having celebrated Christmas the day before they had let their guards down more than they maybe should have been, due to their festive spirit. However, the strays hadn’t tried anything since Harlan’s slow and painful demise and the territory was starting to finally feel safe again after the traitor's death. 

“What’s that?” Damon asked in a mix of slight shock and mild confusion when suddenly his attention was drawn to the forest. Between the trees he could see a silvery animal cantering gracefully towards them. It was hard to tell but it appeared to be a silvery-white stag, the likes of which none of them had ever seen before; none of them, with the exception of one. Everyone’s attention was now focused on where Damon had been looking, trying to figure out what it was they were seeing. 

“It’s a patronus,” Lukas finally said in awe as they finally glimpsed the magnificent creature fully as it entered the clearing. No one knew quite what to do as the stag stood there in its glory, pawing at the ground with its hooves; they all got to their feet, glancing around for any sign of the caster. Everyone was suddenly on edge, expecting an attack. 

Clayton had frozen, as if in fear, his eyes going wide as his mind, which was still a little fuzzy as he recovered from his self-induced sugar coma, whirled with what it could mean. There were memories from his childhood that were fighting to the surface, something that he needed to remember. It was Damon who realised that there was something wrong with his son first, turning to him, needing to know what the problem was. 

“Clay, what is it, what’s the matter?” he asked and everyone turned to look at the pup as realisation dawned on him and he remembered what it meant. 

“It’s Harry’s patronus,” he said as the realisation hit him. He had a vague memory from his childhood of Severus telling Harry that if he was ever in trouble to send his patronus; when he had asked what it meant, Harry had proudly shown him the beautiful silver stag. If the stag was here then something wasn’t right and Harry needed help. “Something’s wrong, we have to find them,” Clayton declared suddenly, panic in his voice, which took hold of everyone as he spoke. “They’re in danger.”

The last of his words had almost been lost completely as he had charged headfirst into the forest, heading in the direction that the stag had come from as the creature itself began to fade into a silvery mist. All he could think was that Harry was in trouble, Romy was with him and that meant she was in trouble too. He ignored the shouts from his Dad to come back and he heard several footfalls behind him as the rest of the pack followed him into the forest to find the missing members of their pack. 

FGHP

The knock to the head had disorientated Harry a little but fortunately it hadn’t knocked him out and as an added bonus it hadn’t hurt at all. Romy had screamed his name in panic as she had withdrawn her blade from its holder on her hip, ready to defend them as Harry had fallen to the floor. 

A man, who was as tall and well-built as Jenson, came stalking towards her; he had short dark brown hair, deep brown eyes that were filled with lust as his gaze swept over her. Romy was small for a werewolf of her age, about the same height as Harry and just as slender, there was no way that this huge beast of a man was going to see her as a threat. 

The one who had hit Harry now had him by the back of the neck, gripping him viciously so that Harry's feet barely touched the ground. He wasn’t as big as the wolf that was approaching Romy but his size was still staggering compared to Harry, who was discombobulated from the knock to the head. Harry could see that his captor had a shock of dirty blond hair and was glowering at him through green eyes but nothing else seemed to register in his mind as he struggled against his captor. 

The third of their attackers, the only one of them that Harry recognized, was the Omega wolf, Jack, the punching bag, with his auburn hair and bright blue eyes that had rounded on Tessie. Glaring at her with a sickly smile on his face he said. “Come on girly, you’re meant to be helping us.” 

Panic flared through her; they thought she was loyal to them, the letters she had been sending to the strays with the help of Damon had been working. Simply because they trusted her they had a chance to survive. She nodded her head to him and Jack looked smug and it was his smug satisfaction that told her that they could survive this. 

“This one’s a feisty one,” the brunette wolf said as Romy brandished her weapon at him. She was determined that no one was going to touch her, not like before; Jack wasn’t going to take her away from her family, not again, she was sure of that; she would rather die than be taken hostage by them again. 

“I remember,” Jack said, turning to look at the terrified fourteen year old girl. “Take her too, Brade, no point in killing her now; you can have fun with her when we get the little submissive bitch back to Gideon,” he said with a nod of his head towards Harry.

Bile rose in the back of Romy's throat, which she quickly swallowed down. She couldn’t allow herself to be scared. The memories of what they had done to her were resurfacing from the place within her mind that she had buried them. She’d been with them for days when Jenson had finally rescued her; they had beaten, raped and tortured her until she couldn’t stand it and had been close to just giving up and letting death take her. She had to remind herself that she wasn’t that eleven year old girl anymore, she was stronger now and she wouldn’t let it happened again. 

As Harry’s head became clearer he could see the terrified look on Romy’s face as the huge wolf approached her; even with her brandishing a dagger, he seemed completely unafraid of her. Harry had to hold out hope that his patronus had made it to the clearing and that the others were coming but, just in case, they would have to think quickly. He had almost passed out from the blow to the head and he couldn’t be sure that his stag had made it; he couldn’t leave it to chance. 

Harry could feel his own blade in the waistband of his jeans, so glad that Fenrir had insisted that he carry it with him everywhere. He was starting to feel very grateful for the protectiveness that the Alpha had shown over him. 

“I want to play with this one now,” the blonde wolf clutching at Harry said, the hand not at the back of Harry’s neck travelling down the front of his body. “He isn’t my usual type but fuck, he smells amazing!” 

“Touch me like that again and my mate, my Alpha is going to rip you to pieces,” Harry snarled as he tried to reach for his weapon, never taking his eyes of Romy and Tessie. He wouldn’t let either of them get hurt when the strays were here for him. He was going to do whatever it took to help them survive. 

Tessie was being completely ignored; the strays believed she was neither a threat to them or worth any consideration seeing as her injured arm was still strapped to her chest and therefore useless. They also believed that she was on their side and would help them; Harry, however, knew different. Catching her eye he managed to silently tell her to help Romy, looking desperately between the two females praying that Tessie understood his meaning. 

Brade was edging closer now, preparing to pounce upon her when several things happened in quick succession. Romy leapt forward, taking Brade by surprise, sinking her dagger into the nape of his neck. Harry grabbed hold of his own weapon and slashed at the arm that held him. Immediately the large blond wolf dropped him in shock, just as Tessie went for Brade. 

“Keres, grab the submissive boy, he’s the one we want,” Jack ordered as he went to grab Tessie and throw her off Brade who had already taken hold of Romy, throwing small girl to the ground before ripping the blade out from his neck and discarding it with a roar of fury. 

Harry had fallen to the floor, his legs momentarily crumbling beneath his weight before allowing him to scramble backwards; the blond wolf, clearly called Keres, was now approaching him with a look of pure rage in his light green eyes. Harry still clutched the blade in his hand ready to defend himself, so grateful for the lesson’s he had convinced Fenrir to give him. He would have done near enough anything to have his mate with him now but he couldn’t afford to think like that, he had to focus because they all had to survive.

“You want me,” Harry said bravely, “then try and take me.” The words made Keres grin at the challenge. Harry was desperately trying to ignore the sounds of the others fighting, not wanting to think about it but knowing that Romy at least had Tessie to help her. 

There was a loud roar that made Harry lose his focus as he turned to see that Romy had regained her weapon and, despite bleeding from her temple, had run at Brade, sinking the blade into his side in an attempt to bring him down. Tessie was fending off Jack as best she could but the little omega wolf seemed to be enjoying himself far too much. 

Having foolishly taken his attention off Keres, Harry suddenly found himself pinned to the floor beneath the large frame of the blonde werewolf who was grinning down at him. “You still want me to take you, little bitch” he snarled. One large hand held firm at Harry’s small wrists as the other reached between them to grasp at Harry’s groin, grinning sadistically. 

“You’re not man enough to take me,” Harry returned as he wiggled his smaller body beneath that of the large wolf to give himself enough leverage to bring his knee up into Keres groin. It delighted Harry to see that the larger man’s eyes began to water a little at the impact, however he wasn’t strong enough to heave the heavy man off him. Instead he got a more solid hold upon his blade and drove it up into the soft flesh just beneath Keres jaw. 

Blood gushed from the wound, covering Harry as the blonde werewolf on top of him seemed to gasp and choke as blood came into his mouth, flowing from his lips, spluttering it over Harry, who turned his head to stop it going in his eyes and mouth. He could feel the body on top of him getting heavier as the life left it and he knew that he would be crushed, he was already struggling to breath. 

Romy and Tessie however were too busy with Jack and Brade to be much use to him. He wouldn’t distract them and put them in danger by calling out for help and, even if he did, they wouldn’t have been strong enough to heave such a large man from him, especially when he was literally dead weight. Just as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the lifeless body of Keres slumped on top of him, he felt the weight be lifted and gasped for air as he was lifted into the strong arms of another; the familiar scent of Fenrir washing over him. In relief Harry wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck and just held him. 

Harry had just enough sense to turn and see Clay go to help Romy, however she had already done quite a number on Brade who seemed to have entirely underestimated the tiny girl with the dagger and he had been bleeding from several places when Clayton finally got there to aid her. 

Unfortunately Jack had seen the others coming and started to run. He wasn’t going to risk being caught and killed. “Leave him,” Fenrir roared. “Let him go and tell his Alpha what happened; how two formidable wolves were taken down by two pups and an injured female. See how proud he is then.” 

No one seemed happy with this decision but they neither said, nor did, anything against the Alpha’s orders. Still fuelled with adrenaline and needing the closure, Romy knelt before the still gasping body of Brade who glared up at her hatefully; he was bleeding out, having been stabbed in the leg where his main artery was. He wouldn’t last long and they all knew it but this was something she had to do. 

Placing the blade up against his neck, slightly below the ear, Romy slashed across his throat, ensuring that he could no longer draw breath. Clayton was instantly behind her, holding her in his arms as she shook violently; the shock of what she had just done sinking in. Damon helped his son and between the two of them they helped her to her feet as she was struggling to walk. Without question, Clay took her in his arms, carrying her in the same way that Fenrir always carried Harry without faltering once. 

Lukas put his arm around Tessie, who was in just as much shock as Romy, helping to steer her back to the clearing, knowing that they would all need a soothing cup of tea to help them recover. Micha, who had come with the others to help too, had frozen at the sight and smell of so much blood, unable to get closer to the fight. The metallic smell had hit him and brought back the memories of the night Harlan had been killed, his mind was unable to take it and he was just shutting down. 

Damon was the one to notice this, rushing to him instantly and taking the older of the two submissive males into his arms as he cried. Micha clutched on to Damon as if his life depended on it and the eight of them began to struggle back to the clearing leaving the bodies of Keres and Brade behind. 

FGHP

Gideon was getting really tired of his pack members wandering off without permission, nor an explanation of where they were going. For once it wasn’t Axlar who was giving him the headache but the two newbies, Keres and Brade. He had been certain from the moment they were dropped off that they were going to be trouble, but so far he had been reluctantly impressed by their willingness to learn and work with the pack; their training had been straight forward, even if it had been repeatedly side tracked by numerous pissing contests where they told stories of their favourite kills. 

He looked around their clearing and realised he had another werewolf unaccounted for; he frequently didn’t pay attention to where his omega wolf, Jack, was but his absence was suspicious when combined with that of Keres and Brade. The latter of the two had been rather impatient about their mission and didn’t see why they couldn’t charge in and just take the submissive and kill the rest; honestly Brade seemed rather impatient about everything, from breakfast to the sun setting. 

“Damn it all,” Gideon grumbled as he got to his feet, he really was in no mood to go looking for disobedient subordinates, though perhaps disciplining them might make him feel a little better. “Axlar, Dean, did anyone see where Keres, Brade or Jack went?” he asked, his tone firm and full of accusation, as though it had been their fault the others had disappeared off somewhere. 

“Not a clue,” Dean said with a shrug, going back to his conversation with Aiden. Gideon didn’t like the dismissiveness; he supposed that it wasn’t really the werewolf’s job to watch the others now he was no longer Beta, but the attitude still grated on him. 

“That way,” Axlar stated, letting go of one of his knitting needles long enough to vaguely point off to his left. 

“Helpful,” Gideon muttered sarcastically. “I suppose it would be asking too much for you to know where they were going?” Though he had his suspicions; it was certainly possible Jack had talked the other two into attempting to attack or snatch someone from Greyback’s pack, if that was the case then he wouldn’t be sparing his other wolves to go assist or find them. 

“Yep,” Axlar said, his attention already back on his knitting. 

“Russ, Aiden, Dean,” Gideon called out, waiting for the three werewolves to look up at him. “Go find them,” he ordered, “bring them back here, now. Do NOT leave the territory.” 

“What if they are beyond the boundaries?” Dean asked. 

“Then come back,” Gideon told them impatiently. He half thought he should go hunt them down himself, but he neither trusted the rest of the pack alone, nor could be bothered with the hassle. 

The three werewolves begrudgingly got to their feet and sulked off between the trees in search of the three missing pack members. They hadn't even gotten anywhere close to the edge of their territory though when they saw Jack running at them. Dean caught him by the throat, pinning him to a tree. 

“Where are Keres and Brade?” Dean demanded, glaring at the Omega, his grip lessening slightly, just enough so that Jack could answer. 

“Dead,” Jack croaked out, trying to pry Dean’s fingers from around his throat. 

“HOW?!” Dean asked with a roar. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one explaining that to the Alpha; Gideon was going to be furious and Dean would be damned if anyone other than Jack was going to take the flak for it. 

“It was them, it was them!” Jack said desperately, struggling against the grip Dean had on his throat, he hadn’t escaped Greyback's pack members just to be killed by his own pack, Omega or not. 

“Then you get to explain that to Gideon,” Dean snarled, dropping the pathetic little wolf to the ground. “Start walking!” 

Within minutes they were back with the others, Gideon growling venomously at Jack, who had been thrown at his feet as the three wolves the Alpha had sent to find the wayward pack members returned with just this one. If only one was going to have come back he wouldn’t have chosen Jack, despite him making an excellent punching bag. 

“Tell him,” Dean growled and Jack looked absolutely petrified as he hurriedly tried to get to his feet. 

“You would be wise to stay there,” Gideon warned, before the omega wolf could stand up. “Tell me!” he demanded. 

“They killed them; that Tessie girl, she was on their side,” Jack said, his voice trembling as he tried to explain. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. It should have been easy to snatch the little submissive bitch; Gideon would have been so pleased when they lay the bitch before him and then Jack wouldn’t have had to be the omega any more. 

“SILENCE!” Gideon roared. Jack’s ramblings weren’t helping anything and he needed answers; real answers. “Where are Keres and Brade?” 

“Dead…” Jack said pitifully, his eyes on the floor in front of where he was now kneeling. 

“WHERE? I asked where.” Gideon pointed out. 

“Their territory,” Jack explained, “inside Greyback’s territory.” 

Gideon had expected to hear that but the confirmation of their stupidity still made him angry; he could have used them when the time came to attack and he had wasted food and supplies on them, only for them to get themselves killed. He half wished they had survived just so he could kill them himself for their arrogance and disobedience. 

“You thought that the three of you alone would be a match for those that killed Roderic?” Gideon asked, wondering what on earth the stupid little omega wolf had been thinking. He had set them back weeks now, if not months; their stupid scheming had cost them two powerful wolves and put Greyback’s pack back on guard again. Their inactivity was supposed to relax the security and extra precautions they were taking to stay safe; it was supposed to make them an easier target but in one afternoon three of his wolves had destroyed that hope. 

“There were three of us, and Tessie should have helped too,” Jack pleaded. “She betrayed us,” he argued, desperate for the Alpha to see that it was the girl’s fault they had failed.

“She wouldn’t even have known who Keres and Brade were,” Aiden defended. “Tessie wasn’t told to help you do anything, so of course she didn’t.” He wasn’t sure about where Tessie’s loyalties truly lay, but he wasn’t about the let this little bastard omega put either her or Jilly in danger because of his reckless and unauthorised plans.

“You did not have permission to leave our territory, let alone enter theirs,” Gideon pointed out. “And Aiden is right; we will wait to hear what Tessie has to say.”

“My Alpha...” Jack started to say.

Gideon however had lost all the patience he had for the pathetic Omega and brought his silver fist down on his face. He was angry and he needed to show that disobedience would not go unpunished. After the first hit he raised his fist again and landed a second followed swiftly by a third before he kicked Jack in the stomach, rolling him away. Jack’s skin seemed to be sizzling with the contact with the silver and he was howling in pain. The blows to his head wouldn’t have hurt half as much if it hadn’t have been for the silver. 

“Anyone else want to go against my orders?” he demanded, glaring at every other pack member, daring them to challenge him now. 

“No, my Alpha,” the others chorused, all except Axlar who was just getting to his feet to come see what the fuss was about now that he had finished the row of knitting he was on.

“Anything I can help with, Alpha?” Axlar asked, sneering at the whimpering mess that was Jack.

“Get that little shit out of my sight,” Gideon ordered, gesturing to the omega wolf. “Then watch the territory boundaries; if anyone tries to dump their bodies for us to find then you’re to bring them to me,” he ordered. “Oh and if anyone else leaves without permission, then Axlar gets to play with you, because I can’t be arsed with any of you fuck-tards any longer, is that clear?”

“Yes, Alpha,” they chorused, as Axlar grinned, almost daring them to try it. None of them were pretty little girls, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with them.

“Russ, you’ll help Axlar watch the boundary,” Gideon instructed, as he returned to his seat by the fire; clearly he was done with the lot of them.

“Yes, Alpha,” he said, nodding his head and disappearing off into the woods. In all honesty it was probably safer for him out there than in the clearing with the furious Alpha, psychotic Beta and disgraced omega. As such, he certainly wasn’t complaining as he began the rather boring job of patrolling, setting a quick pace to keep the cold of winter away.

FGHP

Jenson and Callie apparated back to the territory, their arms around each other, lost in a kiss that was meant only for them. They hadn’t been expecting to come back to chaos or the scent of blood. They had been so absorbed in one another after their trip to a magical town a few miles away that for a while they had managed to forget about the stresses and strains on them. 

Jenson being a newly appointed Beta wolf was having to prove himself, not with dominance fights, nothing as violent as that, but it was how he acted, the control he had while also being obedient to Fenrir as the Alpha male. It felt nice not to worry about any of that for a couple of hours, however, the tension quickly returned the moment they got back to the clearing and smelt the blood. 

They broke their kiss and headed for the others, desperate to know what had happened in their absence. Immediately their eyes found Romy and relief flooded the both of them knowing that she was okay; however, for Jenson, that was swiftly taken over by rage when he saw that she was in Clayton’s arms. 

Without waiting for any form of an explanation from anyone as to what had happened he had strode forward and torn his daughter from Clay, thrusting a shocked Romy towards Callie who accepted her daughter into her arms, horrified to see that she was in tears.

“I told you NO ONE touches my little girl,” he roared, grabbing Clayton by the scruff of his neck and hauling him to his feet. 

“Dad, no!” Romy cried out.

Harry, who had been on the Alpha’s lap, hastily untangled himself from Fenrir’s arms, determined to help his friend; not even his mate’s attempts at grabbing him back could stop him as the little submissive went to intercept, trying to put himself between Clay and Jenson. Harry wasn’t about to have Clay hurt when he had done nothing wrong. 

Lukas and Tessie remained sat down in shock at the sudden confrontation. They had been talking over what had happened with the three stray wolves when Jenson and Callie had returned so abruptly. No one quite knew what to think when the Beta had made a grab for Clayton. Damon had had Micha curled up happily by his side when it had happened and he wasn’t sure how to react but he was sure that he wasn’t going to allow anyone to hurt either of his two pups.

“Get out of the way, Harry,” Jenson growled as Fenrir got to his feet. The Alpha wanted to protect his mate and remove him from the situation before he got hurt. Accident or not, if Harry was injured then whoever did it was going to suffer. 

“Let him go,” Damon said warningly, as he stood up from where he was sitting with Micha. He didn’t want to attack Jenson, knowing that probably wouldn’t end well, but he wouldn’t sit back and watch his son be assaulted when all Clay had done was try to offer Romy the comfort she so desperately needed after the attack. 

Damon hated that the Beta had acted without thinking, not even bothering to ask what had happened. Even he could smell that there was blood still lingering in the air, even after Fenrir had taken Harry to the stream to wash him of Keres’ blood. Romy was still covered, she hadn’t been in the right frame of mind to clean the blood from the fight from her body and clothes, and Clay hadn’t wanted to step over the line by offering to help her. 

“Dad, stop, please,” Romy pleaded, her voice shaking. 

“Jenson,” Callie called out; their daughter was clearly shaken by something but she doubted it was anything Clayton had done and her mate’s aggression was doing nothing to help their distressed fourteen year old daughter.

“ENOUGH!” Fenrir roared, taking the back of his Beta’s neck in a fierce grip as Jenson went to punch Clay; he wouldn’t have his second in command attacking any of the pups for any reason.

“Alpha,” Jenson said, through clenched teeth as he released his grip on Clayton. He knew he had overstepped his bounds; obviously Fenrir was never going to let any of the pups get hurt, least of all by a member of their own pack. In truth he didn’t really want to hurt Clayton now that his fury was fading, but the smell of blood in the air and his daughter in the teenage boy's arms had just made him see red.

Clay was stepping back from the Beta wolf, clearly shaking as Harry tried to check he was okay. Damon rushed over to them too, now it was clear that a full fight wasn’t about to break out he just wanted to make sure that his son was alright. “Thank you,” he said to Fenrir, genuinely grateful to his best friend and Alpha for his interference. 

Harry however, happy that Clay was being taken care of by his father, was now turning to face the Beta wolf. Jenson was supposed to be their protector, one of their leaders and guardians, and he had turned on Clayton because the teenager was being NICE to Romy. He was furious, and was going to make that very clear.

“How dare you?!” he shouted, as he stepped up right into Jenson’s personal space. The whole pack watching the little submissive warily; normally Harry’s temper tantrums were reserved solely for the Alpha, but it seemed that there were exceptions to that. 

“Little one,” Fenrir had time to say warningly, before Harry picked up his foot and gave Jenson a swift and hard kick to the shin.

“You’re such a dick,” Harry told him firmly. “Try asking what’s going on before you fly off the bloody handle.” And with that Harry turned back to go check on Clay, ignoring the way the rest of the pack, Jenson included, were staring at him in silent surprise.

“That really bloody hurt,” Jenson said a bit weakly, as Fenrir released him, allowing the Beta to reach down and rub at his definitely bruised leg.

“I’d say you deserved it,” Callie said pointedly as she held Romy in her arms. 

“I second that,” Romy said, though her voice sounded small, and she reached out, demanding a hug from her Dad. “You going to let us tell you what happened now?” she asked as Jenson took his daughter and hugged her tightly.

“That might be best,” Jenson admitted. “My apologies, my Alpha.”

Fenrir grunted, but it was Damon who replied. “It wasn’t Fenrir who you nearly punched,” the former Beta pointed out. “Maybe there is someone else who you should be saying sorry to.”

“You promised that you would…” Jenson started to say angrily. He had been unsure about leaving Romy in the pack without either him or Callie there and Damon had promised to watch over her, but he had still come back to find his daughter distressed and in Clay’s arms.

“Dad,” Romy interrupted, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Shut up and listen for five minutes, will you,” she requested and it was as much the uncharacteristic bluntness of his daughter’s words, as anything, that made him fall silent. “I killed someone,” she told him, looking up into his deep brown eyes, pleading with him to listen.

“We both did,” Harry added, his voice quiet. 

“What the hell happened?” Jenson asked, dumbfounded at these confessions.

“Harry, Tessie and I went for a walk,” Romy said, as Jenson carried her over towards the fire, the rest of the pack gathering there too. He gave Callie an apologetic smile when his mate came and took a seat next to him; she really didn’t look very impressed with him at the moment. “And three werewolves caught us off guard, attacked us,” his daughter went on.

Damon returned to Micha’s side, relieved when he still accepted him there, Clay tucked into his otherside. He loved it when he had his family surrounding him, he just had to convince Micha that he wanted more but that was another day’s problem. Fenrir swept the protesting Harry back into his arms, and sat him on his lap again. Harry could protest about being picked up and carried all he wanted but it wasn’t going to stop the Alpha from doing it. 

“It was my fault,” Harry said suddenly, “we wandered further than we should.” He then turned to the Alpha with large green eyes. “I’m sorry,” he added, not wanting for his mate to be upset or angry with him again. 

Fenrir placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, stroking his cheek lightly with his thumb. “Next time maybe you’ll listen to me, little one,” he said as he nuzzled into his little mate. 

“Well, you should listen to me too, Fen,” Harry countered. “It’s a good job I talked you into teaching me to fight,” he pointed out, snuggling into his mate, terrified of the idea of what might have happened if he hadn’t had his blade or hadn’t known how to use it. “I think we might have all underestimated Romy though,” Harry said, giving his pack sister an affectionate smile.

“I wasn’t going to let them take me, not again,” she said with a shudder, she turned to look at her father, knowing that he would understand. “The wolf that we didn’t kill, it was the same one who kidnapped me.” 

“He was there the night I was attacked too,” Harry said, snuggling close to Fenrir as he remembered what had happened that night. Knowing what his mate needed, Fenrir reached over to their bed for Baloo bear and handed him to Harry, who took him at once, cuddling him to his chest as the Alpha held him close. 

“There were only three of them though; the two that were killed I didn’t recognize. They must have been new recruits,” Tessie said, “and they are going to want to know why the hell I helped you guys and not them.” She didn’t want to be selfish and make it about her, but she was terrified about what the exposure of her loyalty would mean for Jilly, or even Aiden.

“Well we just tell them you didn’t want to blow your cover,” Lukas suggested, wrapping an arm around Tessie’s back. “After you protected our pups do you think we aren’t going to do whatever we can to help you?” he asked. “Right?” he added, looking to Fenrir for confirmation.

“I think you have proven yourself,” Fenrir said stiffly. 

“I’m really grateful,” Harry said. “Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you, Tessie,” Romy agreed, shuffling off her Dad’s lap, so that she was sat between her parents, both of their arms around her.

“I didn’t even do anything, I shouldn’t have let either of you kill them,” Tessie said hopelessly. “I’m sorry you had to do that.” 

“And each of you really killed one of them?” Callie asked, looking between Harry and Romy, who were both nodding. She drew her daughter in closer to her, hating that the young girl had to do that. To take a life wasn’t something to be done lightly or without thought. It was the reason that Harlan hadn’t been killed the moment he had stepped foot in their territory. They weren’t monsters, not like the wizarding world liked to suggest that werewolves were. The fact that the youngest two members of the pack had been forced to kill to protect themselves horrified them all. 

“Clay offered to finish it,” Romy said, “but it was something I had to do.” 

“I didn’t want her to have to do it,” Clay said to the group. “She shouldn’t have had to do it.” 

“I needed to, Clay,” Romy told him with a scowl, “I needed to prove to myself that I could. But I do hope I never find myself in the situation where I have to do it again,” she admitted.

“I know you had to,” Clay said giving her a soft smile. “But I’m still going to do everything in my power to make sure that you never have to do that again.” 

“That’s not your job, Clayton,” Jenson growled. 

“Don’t start, not again!” Romy pleaded. “Clay was… is just being supportive. I would think you should be able to approve of that, you know, being my loving father and all that.”

Clay opened his mouth to say something cheeky, if the grin on his face was anything to go by, but thankfully Damon quickly put his hand over his son’s mouth, silencing him. “Don’t push it, young man,” he warned in a whisper.

“I think we can agree that all that really matters now, is that all three of you are okay,” Lukas said, before the conversation could spiral off again.

“Agreed,” Callie said, placing a kiss on her daughter’s head, before going to pick up the bag of things she and her mate had purchased for Harry, which had been forgotten in the madness of their return. “Maybe I could talk to you in private, Harry,” she said giving the pup a knowing look, which made Harry catch on real fast. 

“Sure,” he agreed, going to get up, only to find Fenrir’s strong arms still wrapped around him. “Fen, let me go,” he said, laughing a little as he tried to pry the Alpha’s arms from around him and Baloo. “I need to go talk with Callie,” Harry explained when Fenrir looked at him in surprise. Apparently he hadn’t even realised that Harry was trying to get up. “Stop thinking so hard,” Harry told his mate as he got to his feet, pressing a quick kiss to Fenrir’s lips before following Callie.

Fenrir watched his little mate go, he didn’t really want Harry out of his arms, not even for a second, not even while still in his sight; finding Harry trapped underneath that werewolf had scared him half to death and he didn’t know how to forgive himself for having failed to protect his mate. He had asked Harry to let him put the mating mark on him, but if he couldn’t even protect his little mate then he didn’t deserve such an honour.

Harry and Romy, the two smallest, youngest, members of his pack had had to kill, had been left to fight of two monstrous werewolves with only the help of Tessie, who was badly, and it seemed permanently, injured. It should never have happened and he was cursing himself for having let his guard down even slightly while the strays still were close by, or ever for that matter.

He wouldn’t allow for his stupidity to put the others in danger again, especially not his mate. He also wouldn’t raise the issue of permanently marking Harry with the mating mark until he knew that he could give his little submissive everything that that promised. He had failed. There was no way around that and until he could prove that he wouldn’t fail again then he didn’t deserve to be permanently bonded to anyone. 

He watched as Harry downed a potion that Callie gave him, Baloo hanging by a paw in Harry’s other hand; he had wanted to have pups with his little mate but he now agreed with Harry, neither of them were ready for it. It was for the best that they waited until he, as Alpha, could ensure the safety of their whole pack, Harry and their future children included. If he couldn’t protect the teenage pups now then how was he ever going to protect new-borns?

FGHP

Fenrir’s pensive mood had not escaped either Harry or Callie’s notice, as she took him to one side away from the others, but Harry had been caught off guard by the little phial when Callie placed it in his hand. She had assured him that he didn’t have to take it, but he had made up his mind, and downed it quickly before he could change it; he knew in his heart that he wasn’t ready for pups yet and this way he was just preventing that from happening. Though he did have a fraction of a second where he wasn’t sure just as he had raised it to his lips but he had silenced that voice and told it not to be stupid; he was fifteen!

“This is a contraceptive potion,” she said handing him a second phial. “Each dose lasts three months so you’ll be okay for a while but you need to remember to brew it at least a week before you need it, it takes that long to be ready. I have the instructions and the list of ingredients you’ll need to make it. Damon told me you’re a good potions maker.” 

“Yeah, my Dad taught me,” Harry said tucking Baloo carefully under his arm as he accepted the phial that she was giving him, looking at the bright yellow liquid inside. “He was a potions master.” 

“Then you’ll have no issue with it,” she said with a kind smile. “Now, for goodness sake don’t tell Damon, he’ll be livid that I was encouraging you, but here, you might want this too,” she said and brought out a good sized tube. 

“What is it?” Harry asked with confusion as he took the tube in hand, reading the label and blushing a bright red as he realised, “Oh…. OH! Umm…. Thanks, I guess.” 

“You’re welcome, little one,” she told him, messing up his hair a little. “Just keep it out of ear and eye shot of the rest of us, okay. No more morning blow jobs when you think everyone else is sleeping?”

“You want to be the one to tell Fen that?” Harry said, with a cheeky smile.

“With pleasure,” Callie said, knowing exactly how to deal with Harry’s cheek, taking a few steps around the teenager before he spun around and caught her wrist to stop her.

“Okay, okay, deal,” he said, chuckling. He didn’t actually want to see what happened if she tried to have that conversation with the Alpha.

“Make sure you drink that potion tonight, it takes about an hour to kick in,” she said and Harry nodded, uncorking it and downing it in one go.

Callie watched as Harry put the instructions and ingredients for the contraceptive potion in his Hogwarts trunk, so that he remembered it, before going back to Fenrir and climbing on to his lap again, taking Baloo bear with him. It hadn’t escaped Callie’s notice that Harry had slipped the lube in his pocket rather than putting it in his trunk. 

Fenrir was still deep in thought and Harry was sure that it was purely on instinct that his mate had encircled his large, strong arms around him, rather than doing it consciously. Well Harry wasn’t going to be having that, he was determined to break his Alpha out of the deep thoughts he was having and he knew exactly how to do it now he knew that he wasn’t going to fall pregnant. 

After saying his name a couple of times and not getting any response, Harry put Baloo bear to one side, sitting up a little, weaving his hand into blonde hair, tugging on it gently as he began to place soft kisses across Fenrir’s neck and jaw. Just as the Alpha began to react, placing his hands on the teen’s hips, Harry felt something hard collide with his back. 

He turned to see who had thrown what, Clayton was looking far too innocent, Callie was giving him a pointed look and Micha was trying not to laugh. Harry rolled his eyes and went to slide off Fenrir’s lap, much to the irritated of the Alpha who growled. 

“Not here,” Harry said as a way of an explanation. Reluctantly Fenrir got to his feet and allowed himself to be lead away. However as Harry tried to take them into the forest, just past the tree line Fenrir stopped their progress. When the teenager turned to look at the Alpha questioningly, Fenrir just shook his head. He wasn’t taking any more chances, they wouldn’t be going any further. 

Harry launched himself into Fenrir’s arms, forcing the larger wolf to accept the embrace, supporting the smaller wolf as he wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s large waist. He pressed their lips together, all teeth and tongue as Fenrir’s hands found their way to his submissive teen’s rear, holding and supporting him there. 

Rocking his hips so that he was rubbing against the Alpha’s growing erection, Harry moaned into the kiss, but he couldn’t help but feel that Fenrir’s mind was elsewhere still. “Okay,” he said sternly, leaning back to glare at his mate, “is your brain actually going to join the party? What could possibly be going in that head of yours to distract you… unless… do you not want me?”

“Of course I want you,” the Alpha told him a little snappishly. How was Harry still questioning such a thing? He was sure his little mate would understand by now how precious he was. He didn’t understand; he thought that he was always showing Harry exactly how much he meant to him. 

“Then where are you, Fen?” Harry asked. Fenrir frowned at him in confusion. “What are you thinking that has you so distracted?”

“I don’t deserve you, I couldn’t protect you,” Fenrir growled, hating to admit this to himself let alone to Harry but he needed his little mate to understand. 

Harry sighed, giving Fenrir a light clip round the ear that made Fenrir glare at his little mate, who was only ensuring that he kept his promise to only stop hitting his mate once all the stupid was gone, which probably meant he would be giving him clips round the ear for the entire time they were together. “Romy’s right, we do deserve each other; you are every bit the idiot that I am,” Harry told him.

“What do you mean, little one?”

“I keep letting myself believe you’ve changed your mind, that you don’t want me,” Harry said, smiling at the way Fenrir glared at him. “Which I know, is stupid, but that is my point. You have to stop doubting yourself; you are protecting me just fine, Fen.” The Alpha looked like he was about to protest, so Harry went on trying to explain. “You might not have physically fought off that werewolf, but you gave me the knife and the skills to do so myself.”

“You shouldn’t…”

“I shouldn’t what, Fen? Shouldn’t have known how to fight? Then right now you would probably be burying me, Romy and Tessie in the ground, rather than holding me in your arms,” Harry said angrily, trying unsuccessfully to get his mate to put him down. “You couldn’t have known we would be attacked, Fenrir. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.” He made sure to stress each and every word in an attempt to get through to his mate. 

“You still shouldn’t have had to kill anyone,” Fenrir said, adamant on this point, he hated that Harry, at fifteen years old, had had to take a life. He was going to do everything and anything he could to ensure that his precious little mate was never put in that position again. 

“Do you think less of me, because I killed a man?” Harry asked. He had to be sure; it was a question that he had to ask. If Fenrir thought differently about him now because he had been forced to take the life of a man then he wasn’t sure what he would do but he knew that if that was the case that he needed to know now. 

“No,” Fenrir growled, gripping his mate tighter, refusing to let him go. He didn’t like that Harry had had to defend himself, but death happened, and one less werewolf trying to hurt his little mate was a good thing in his books. He was even somewhat proud of his little mate for having the strength to do what had to be done.

“And you’re right, I shouldn’t have had to kill, but I shouldn’t have been attacked either. But it happened and we survived it and I survived it because of you. Things aren’t going to be normal with me, Fen, if you can’t deal with it then let’s walk away now before we get hurt.” Even though he had said this Harry knew that he would already hurt, hell he was sure that he was already in love with the frustratingly stubborn Alpha, not that he would admit to it of course. 

“Not going to happen,” Fenrir said bluntly. He felt ashamed that he had failed to protect his mate, but he was going to do better, he was not going to let Harry go.

“Good, now deal with the fact that sometimes things are going to happen that you can’t control. I can’t live with a constant armed guard around me, that’s not living. Train me to fight, teach me what I need to know to protect myself because that really will be protecting me.”

“Fine,” the Alpha agreed, even though he didn’t like it. “But I will make our home safe again,” Fenrir vowed. He had built the pack, claimed this territory and done it for the mate that was in his arms now. He wasn’t about to lose any of it. 

“I would appreciate that,” Harry told him with a smile. Yes he wanted to be able to defend himself but he would be a lot happier knowing the strays weren’t a threat. He would be happier if the territory, which he could now confidently call his home, was safe because one day he would like to think that he could have pups with his mate, just not yet.

“I will make it so it is safe for you to have pups with me,” Fenrir said, as if he had read Harry’s mind. 

“Fen, you know that the not wanting pups right now has nothing to do with not feeling safe here or with you. I’m only fifteen,” Harry reminded him. “I wouldn’t know what to do with a baby, hell I’m not going to lie, baby’s scare the hell out of me.” Honestly he was still coming to terms with the idea that he could even get pregnant.

“No, I don’t want to have pups, not yet, not while I can’t even protect you,” Fenrir said with a growl, wanting to show his mate that they were on the same page when it came to having their pups and starting their own family. 

“Fen… talk to me, please; I know there is something going on in that head of yours that you won’t tell me and it’s making you act crazy. Please tell me,” Harry pleaded, he hated that his mate was so secretive about things. If it was ever going to work between them long term then he was going to have to convince the head strong Alpha to open up a little more. 

“I had a mate before you,” Fenrir said rather abruptly taking Harry by surprise. Of course the teenager had asked, and it wasn’t the first time he had either, but he honestly hadn’t expected for the Alpha wolf to open up as easily as that; not that he was about to object. 

“Okay,” he said carefully, knowing that he had to pick his words with care, he didn’t want Fenrir to shut down again; in Harry’s mind this was great progress. The Alpha started to wander, and Harry was about to ask where they were going, but it looked like Fenrir was deep in thought about what to say.

“She died when the rest of the pack did.” The Alpha males voice was distant, cold even, as he spoke and it made a shiver travel through Harry’s body; he hated when his mate pulled away from him like this. He might not have done it physically but emotionally he seemed to be shutting down.

“That wasn’t your fault…” Harry said, letting out a little yelp of surprise as the Alpha sat down with his back against a tree and his little mate straddling his lap. 

“She was pregnant,” Fenrir admitted quietly, cuddling Harry close to his chest.

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Harry said, at a loss of what else to say but even as words left his mouth he knew how stupid they sounded. He hated that he had taken that potion, he also hated that he hated having taken the potion, all in all it was making him feel entirely fucked up about what he was feeling. He knew that that had not been Fenrir’s intention but he couldn’t help it, he wasn’t able to just shut off how he was feeling like the Alpha seemed to be able to. 

“I didn’t care for her, I took her as my mate simply to have pups,” Fenrir told his mate, wanting to be honest with him. 

Harry really didn’t even know how to feel about that. That Fenrir would choose be with someone just to have pups was such a confusing thought; it raised so many questions. If he wanted pups that badly, did that mean he resented Harry for his decision to take the potions he had? And, Harry wondered with a sinking feeling, what did that say about their relationship? Could he be sure why Fenrir was with him? “What about me?” he asked, needing to be sure.

“You know, little one,” Fenrir said somewhat vaguely, which infuriated Harry because he didn’t know. He was filled with doubt and he wasn’t sure that Fenrir wanted him for anything more than having pups. If that was the case then it was going to crush him because he thought that they had so much more than that. 

“Would be nice to hear it,” Harry said carefully, he didn’t really want to let Fenrir know how uncertain and scared he was feeling. He would have given anything to have Fenrir admit to him how he felt like a human being, not a wolf or a grumpy git or even Alpha bossy boots, just a regular human person. 

“I wanted to give you the mating mark,” Fenrir said as if this explained everything and because of Tessie’s explanation it almost did… if only it hadn’t have been for the phrasing of it and the use of past tense. 

“Wanted? As in you don’t anymore?” Harry asked, feeling his chest beginning to close up as the hurt began to overwhelm him, pushing away from his mate to look up at him with sad eyes. 

He didn’t want Fenrir to take back the offer he had made, not when he wanted it so much. When it had first been offered and when he had asked Tessie about it, he hadn’t been sure that it was what he wanted but now that they were waiting to have pups and Fenrir was giving up so much, Harry felt that he could give this to his mate. He hadn’t even realise how much he wanted it until he thought it might be taken away.

“I want to be able to protect you first,” Fenrir stated, he needed Harry to understand this and know that he wasn’t going to budge on the issue. He had conceded to giving Harry what he needed to defend and protect himself but he was damned if that meant he was going to be any less protective of his mate. 

“I’m not going over this again, Fen, you do protect me,” Harry paused for a moment, looking into Fenrir’s swirling golden orbs that showed so much of the emotion that he was unwilling to say or physical show. “Bite me,” he said firmly, needing to sound as certain as he felt that this was what he wanted.

“What?” the Alpha asked, sure he must have heard his little mate wrong, or at least misunderstood. He didn’t dare believe that his mate was asking him to do this when he had no doubts that he wasn’t worthy of it yet. 

“Mark me,” Harry said again, just as firmly; he had made up his mind and he would be damned if Fenrir’s stupid conscience was sudden going to rear its head up and take it away from him now. He wanted this and he was going to get it. 

Of course it was so like Harry to only agree now that he had his own reluctances about going ahead with it. “Little one…” he said, his voice surprisingly soft and gentle, he didn’t want to hurt his little mate, but Harry had to understand why he couldn’t bite him like that at the moment.

“I want this,” Harry told him, meeting his eyes to ensure that the Alpha wolf knew that he was serious about this. He wasn’t doing it on a whim, he knew what it meant and it was his decision to make. Fenrir had asked to do this and it was what Harry wanted. 

Fenrir sighed, he could see in the bright, emerald green eyes that his little mate was not messing around when he agreed to his but it wouldn’t change his mind now. “I can’t…” he said, maintaining the eye contact. There were so many reasons why now was not the right time and he wasn’t even sure where to start. 

“Why not?” Harry demanded, feeling more than a little hurt at the rejection. Harry had thought that this was what Fenrir wanted, even if on the surface he was having a few doubts about it. He’d thought that deep down the Alpha would have still wanted him to have his mating mark; however, with all the resistance, the teenager was no longer sure. 

“It’s complicated,” the Alpha grunted; he wasn’t even sure he could have explained it to Harry if he was even the type of person who did sit and chat about what they’re feeling.

“I wasn’t sure what it meant when you first asked me,” Harry admitted, looking a little sheepish about this fact. “But I asked Tessie and she told me what it meant, Fen, the significance of it.” He paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. “I’m not going in blind here, I know what it means and I want you to mark me; I want everyone to know that I’m yours but I do have one condition.” 

Fenrir raised an amused eyebrow. “A condition?”

“Yes, I want to mark you too,” Harry told him. He had been thinking on what Tessie had told him about how it meant forever, and protection, and what sounded like some degree of ownership; he wanted to promise those things to Fenrir too, and have the assurance that the Alpha was his forever as well. He would never admit to anyone that the thought of Fenrir one day leaving him scared the hell out of him but this would mean something to both of them and their wolves. 

Fenrir narrowed his eyes at the stubborn and difficult teenager on his lap. “That’s not how…” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said dismissively before Fenrir could finish what he was saying, he had known that his mate was going to try that line, but like that was going to stop him now that he had made his decision. “But I thought we’d already agreed that nothing is ever the way it should be with me and besides you said we’d be equals in our relationship, this is our relationship. If you mark me, then I want to mark you too.” 

“Little one,” the Alpha leaned his head back, knocking it against the tree a couple of times, reminding himself that Harry was more than worth all the little ways he made his life more complicated and difficult. The teenager, slightly alarmed that his mate was hitting his head against a tree, wove his fingers into the blond hair of the Alpha so to stop these actions, not wanting him to hurt himself. 

“I want everyone to know you belong to me just as much as I belong to you, Fen,” Harry said, ensuring that he was looking directly into the stunning golden eyes. They were so close that their foreheads were almost touching and it wouldn’t take much to just close the gap between them and to kiss him. 

“Alright,” Fenrir conceded, he could rarely deny his mate anything, though he would never admit to that. He could see that Harry had his reasons for wanting it and for wanting to do it in return too; however, that didn’t mean that it would be done right away, he was still the Alpha and he at least had to maintain the appearance of being fully in control all of the time. 

“Alright?” Harry asked. He had definitely not expected it to be that easy. 

“Yes, but not now.” This point Fenrir would adamantly stand by no matter what Harry said, it wasn’t the right moment to exchange something as precious or as permanent. Just as he had wanted to wait to take Harry’s virginity until they could take their time and not rush it the same was true for this. The mating marks were permanent and a sign that you were bonded to someone forever and they would not enter into this lightly, nor would Fenrir rush it. 

“Why… this isn’t because…” Harry started to say, thinking that it was the whole issue about protecting him again and he didn’t want to rehash the argument for a third time in the same evening. 

“No, little one, not because of that but because I want to do it properly,” the Alpha explained. “I can smell their rotting bodies and I’d rather not fuck you and mark you with that stench around us.” 

“You’re such a charmer, Wolfie,” Harry said with a grin, butting his nose against that of the Alpha’s, wanting a kiss from his mate. “Will you… before I go to Hogwarts?” The idea of going to the school without the mark, now that he knew it was a possibility, just felt wrong. 

“Nothing will stop me,” Fenrir said, giving Harry exactly what he was silently asking for, claiming his lips in a desperate kiss. 

“Glad to hear it,” Harry told him as the kiss broke. “Oh, and Callie got something for us,” he added with a devious little grin, reaching back and pulling the tube from his back pocket, holding it up for his mate to see. 

Fenrir looked at the little tube in confusion for a second, and then he realised what it was. “Callie got this for us?” he asked; he would never have suspected in a million years that the quiet, reserved woman that he had known almost his whole life would have thought to get them something like this. It was certainly a surprise and he made a mental note never to underestimate Callie, though that was probably true of the whole pack come to think about it. 

“Yes,” Harry said, with a wry smile. “It did however come with one condition.” 

“Always with the conditions,” Fenrir said gruffly, admittedly a little amused as he took the tube from his little mate and managed to slip it into his own pocket. 

“No more morning blow jobs with the others around,” Harry said, giving Fenrir a point look that hopefully made his point that he was completely one hundred per cent agreed with Callie on this issue. “Looks like you have to curb your exhibitionist streak, Wolfie,” he finished, placing a soft kiss on the Alpha’s lips. 

Fenrir gave his mate a frown, he had rather liked knowing that the others could hear him. The fact that most of them had been awake to know that his little mate could satisfy him was a huge turn on for him and he wasn’t sure he wanted to give that up easily. “I’m not sure I agree,” he said, quite seriously which made Harry smile as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah well, I already did on our behalf,” Harry said, watching the Alpha’s frown turn into a scowl. “Sorry, Wolfie,” Harry paused for a moment to think, unfortunately he was using the head without a brain to do it. “Any chance we can go downwind of the rotting bodies because I’m seriously horny right now.” 

Fenrir smirked, he was definitely on board with that plan, but… “What about your no sex rule?” he questioned. He was well and truly on board with not having pups yet, he didn’t want to risk it again, he had been stupid to do so the first time. 

“Oh, we are good on that front for the next three months,” Harry told him with a grin. “You can thank Callie for that too.” 

As the Alpha pushed himself to his feet he couldn’t help but agree that Callie definitely deserved some kind of appreciation; he would think of some way to thank her later when his mind was less preoccupied. As he had stood up he had ensured that he had kept a firm grip upon his mate, taking Harry with him. The teenager’s legs remained wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. Harry’s lips kissing along his jaw and nibbling gently upon his earlobe, all of it was enough to drive him mad with wanting to take him, and certainly redirecting the blood flow from his brain to somewhere much further south. 

He considered for a moment; the most direct route to where he had in mind was through the clearing, but with the rest of the pack there they would never get there without a hundred and one questions, not to mention distractions, and so to avoid these he headed off to go the slightly longer way around. Harry was clearly every bit as impatient as he was; he could already feel his little mate’s erection starting to press stubbornly and insistently against him, his own length filling and making his jeans uncomfortably tight as he walked. 

He had intended to go much further away from where they had been but, as he inhaled deeply and caught no trace of the blood or bodies of those wretched dead strays, he decided it was far enough. He was too hard to think about going anywhere else and the feel of his mate’s erection rubbing against him just made him more impatient. Here would have to do. 

“I have you, little one,” Fenrir said, when Harry let out a small yelp as the Alpha lowered him to the ground. 

“Don’t let me go, Fen,” Harry pleaded, his voice soft, coming out as a whisper. 

“I won’t,” he stated simply as he helped Harry out of his jumper, shedding his own leather jacket. His little mate was his, he would keep it that way; he would care for him in every way he could and right now that meant taking care of his rather pressing need, a need that they currently both shared. It was a need that was pressing against his own, as he lay Harry on his back beneath him. 

“I want you,” Harry gasped out, arching his back to press his erection into the hard, muscular body of his mate. “Please, Fen.” 

Of course Fenrir would never deny his mate, not if he could help it. He certainly wasn’t going to deny him this time, not when he had pleaded for it so sweetly. It helped that his own desires were completely in line with what Harry seemed to have in mind, though they were both wearing far too many clothes for either of their liking, if the way Harry’s little hands were scrambling to get at the button on his jeans were anything to go by. 

“Patience, little one,” the Alpha said with a chuckle at his mate’s insistence. He reached down and easily popped the button that Harry was struggling with, letting out a groan as his little mate pulled the zip down and freed his hard length from the denim. 

“Fuck patience, I’m too horny for patience,” Harry told his in a slightly breathy voice, as his fingers wrapped around Fenrir’s erection, his own hips pushing up to press their bodies together. 

Fenrir snorted in amusement at that, as he started to free Harry from his own jeans. He smirked at his rather flushed looking mate as he hooked his fingers under the waistband on the jeans and Harry unwrapped his legs and fingers long enough for him to pull the material down, exposing Harry’s slender hips and legs. 

Harry groaned in arousal and frustration as the Alpha placed little nips at the insides of his thighs as he moved his way back up Harry’s body. Firm fingers dug into his hips and waist as Fenrir seemed to have decided he needed to taste everywhere on his chest and neck. “Fen…!” Harry grumbled as his hands, that were repeatedly trying to touch at either of them, were knocked to the side. 

“Problem?” Fenrir asked, pressing his lips firmly against Harry, pulling back with a very smug expression as his little mate tried to push up and deepen the kiss. 

“Stop teasing!” Harry demanded. He honestly felt like his head was about to explode… both of them actually, and all without Fenrir even touching him anywhere other than to tease. 

“And you call me bossy,” Fenrir pointed out with a very amused expression as he reached back and pulled the lube from his pocket, placing another kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry let out a little whine when Fenrir sat up. “I stopped teasing,” the Alpha stated, chuckling at the adorable annoyed growl that Harry made in response. 

Fenrir was rather enjoying watching his little mate and took his time squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers and placing the tube carefully to one side, so that he could reach it easily. He was looking forward to making Harry writhe beneath him and he wouldn’t be happy until he was spouting profanities and begging to be taken. The Alpha moved his hand where he began to stroke gently over his mate’s puckered entrance with a slicked up finger and was delighted when Harry moaned, loudly. 

Teasing his little mate, he pushed in gently before pulling out again. Harry pushed himself down, needing to feel his mate but Fenrir was determined; he was taking this slowly no matter how much his erection was aching. He was going to make sure that Harry was prepared and stretched properly. 

Harry rocked his hips at the still strange sensation of Fenrir’s large fingers inside his arse, stretching him, though the lube definitely eased the way more than the use of just saliva had. He watched his mate sitting between his legs, one hand thrusting into him, and the other reaching out and wrapping gently around his erection, stroking him; Fenrir’s own erection standing out proudly. 

Harry groaned as a second finger was added along with the first, he pushed himself down on to them, the pressure driving him to distraction, there were too many sensations happening all at once and his mind was whirling. It felt like no time at all, and an age, before a third finger joined the other two, and pressed against just the right spot inside making him arch his back and gasp for air. 

“Damn it, Fen, please,” Harry begged, his hands gripping at the dirt beneath them. He was desperate for more, needing for his large man to be inside him already; he had no idea how Fenrir was managing to hold out so long when he was struggling to even keep his eyes open enough to glare demandingly at the older man. 

Fenrir couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement; he was about ready to blow himself but holding back his orgasm was worth it to see how it was affecting his little mate. It boosted his ego massively to see the effect he had on Harry. However, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Grabbing the tube of lube once more he put a little more on his fingers and began to coat his already weeping cock. 

“Ready, little one?” the Alpha asked, positioning himself over his little mate, Harry’s legs automatically going round Fenrir’s waist, his heels digging into the muscles of the Alpha's lower back, drawing him forward as his hands wrapped around Fenrir’s neck. 

“Fuck yes,” Harry told him, looking into golden eyes with need. He felt as though he had been ready and waiting for far too long already. He pushed his hips up so that their erections rubbed together and it was all that Fenrir needed. Taking his erection in one hand he positioned himself at his mate’s entrance, pushing the tip inside, taking a huge amount of pleasure from the small gasp that Harry made. 

The tight heat that surrounded him was almost enough to make him orgasm the moment he pushed himself all the way in. He had never been more grateful to Callie for anything and next time he was in town he was getting more of this stuff that made it so much easier to fuck his little mate. Distracting himself with anything other than his beautiful mate writhing and mewling beneath him he tried to strive off his climax. 

Harry had no idea how, in the space of one day, he had managed to forget the intensity of having his large mate inside him, but he wanted, needed, him to move. Though when he looked into Fenrir’s eyes he couldn’t help but look a little bit pleased with himself; the Alpha seemed to be focusing very intently and Harry’s ego felt a little bit inflated by the realisation that Fenrir was trying to calm himself down so as to make this last. 

“You okay there, Wolfie?” Harry asked, his voice husky and breathless, as he pressed himself down further onto his mate, driving Fenrir’s erection deeper inside him, making them both groan with pleasure. 

Fenrir didn’t answer but instead pulled his hips back slowly, before pressing himself back inside his mate. There had been occasional moments over the years where he had resented having to wait for so long for his mate, but he had not regretted waiting for a single moment since Harry had come to the pack, despite the added troubles that had come with him. He was certain it had been worth it all when he was fucking his little mate like this. 

Harry could no longer control himself as Fenrir sped up his thrusts, hitting the sweet spot inside of him making him almost scream out his pleasure. The teen dug his nails into his mate’s back as he felt his orgasm approaching, dragging them down the muscled back, knowing he had left claw marks that Fenrir would wear with pride until they healed over. 

Moving his hand to encircle his mate’s cock, Fenrir began to pump him in time with his thrusts as he buried himself inside his mate, he felt his balls tighten and knew that it was only going to be moments until he came. He knew that Harry was close too and he would be damned if he came first. 

“Come for me, little one,” Fenrir growled and with that whispered demand Harry let himself fall over the edge, knowing that, as always, Fenrir would catch him. He covered both their chests with the pearly white substance as he rode out his orgasm, gasping for breath. A second later the Alpha followed him over into the precipice, spilling himself into his mate with a loud roar. 

“That… was great,” Harry said, lifting his head up to place a kiss on Fenrir’s chest. His mate seemed to be fighting to get his breath back and he gasped at the growing pressure of the Alpha’s knot swelling inside him. 

Fenrir groaned as he felt his little mate shifting his arse on his cock, it was sending sparks of sensation through him, but he gritted his teeth as Harry made himself comfortable. The Alpha wrapped his arms under Harry and lifted him off the ground into his arms; there was a certain completeness to having his little mate there. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Harry said softly as he nuzzled against his mate’s neck, placing soft kisses there. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Fenrir stated. He half wanted to forbid his little mate from going to Hogwarts, but he knew Harry well enough to know that it would only have the opposite effect; he didn’t really believe that Harry was change his mind about going anyway, and he would have said something if he had already. 

“I do have to, Fen, and you already know why,” Harry said. “I need answers, but we will just have to make up for it at the full moons,” he suggested, kissing at the Alpha’s jaw. His mate’s words had been close to a request for him not to leave, though neither of them would say so, but the intent still gave Harry little flutters inside. 

“We will,” Fenrir agreed, it would be those full moons that would keep him going in the months between. His instincts were still telling him not to let his precious little one out of his reach; even with Clay and Romy going with Harry, it felt reckless and his wolf was protesting. 

“Can I take one of our blankets with me?” Harry asked suddenly, remembering the idea he had had before. 

“Why?” the Alpha asked gently, his head tipped to the side slightly as he looked questioning at his little mate. He had no objection but it just seemed like a curious request for Harry to make. 

“Because it’ll smell like you,” the teenager explained, looking a little shy at the admission. He had been planning to take one of the blankets secretly, but now it felt right that his mate should know about it; he wanted Fenrir to understand that he was sincere when he said that he would miss him. 

Fenrir didn’t need to say anything; he drew his mate into a deep kiss, rocking his hips forward to push his knot a little deeper inside of the teenager making him gasp out in surprise as their kiss deepened. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Harry asked a little breathlessly as their kiss broke. 

“It was a yes, little one.” 

“I would ask if we can just stay like this all day and night, but I am already getting cold,” Harry admitted, nuzzling against the Alpha as he shivered. It really was far too cold to be sitting in the middle of a forest butt naked, even for werewolves. 

Fenrir said nothing but reached back enough to grab his leather jacket, throwing it over Harry’s shoulders. “Not that long, little one, but a while I think.” Gratefully, the teenager drew the leather around him as he cuddled against his mate, taking a deep breath and inhaling his scent as he closed his eyes. 

“Thanks,” Harry whispered a little sleepily, the Alpha’s body and jacket keeping him warm against the winters chill. He was so comfortable, and now warm too, that he felt himself being pulled into sleep despite it only being late afternoon. 

“I’ll always take care of you, little one,” Fenrir said, his gruff voice surprisingly soft as he realised that Harry had fallen asleep and his words went unheard, though he had meant each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave us a wonderful comment. :-D


	27. Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack celebrates new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Starlight Massacre, who inspired this story to be written in the first place, as today is her birthday. Happy Birthday, Star.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 27 - Marshmallow

The days between the rather stressful Boxing Day and New Year’s eve had been thankfully quiet. No attacks, not a whiff of strays in their territory. The only exciting thing to happen, if you could call it that, was when Fenrir and Jenson had gone to burn the bodies of the strays. 

Harry and Romy had been rather insistent on helping. In their opinion it had been them to take their lives and therefore they should see what it took to dispose of the bodies they had created. Both Fenrir and Jenson, however, had been adamant that they were not going to have anything to do with getting rid of Keres and Brade. They were far too young to see and smell that. The scent of burning flesh still churned Jenson’s stomach and that wasn’t something he wanted his daughter to experience. 

To stop the two youngest pups from sneaking off along with them to help anyway, which was something they had been plotting to do, Fenrir and Jenson had done their own plotting and sneaking. Both were getting accustomed to the antics of the pups and were ensuring that they were one step ahead. They had waited until both Harry and Romy were asleep before going to do it. Damon had taken Fenrir’s position around Harry and Callie had stayed with Romy to make sure that they hadn’t woken up. 

Of course both pups had been pissed when they’d woken up. Even Romy, who was never angry, seemed unhappy at what had been done but it soon settled and they were able to settle back into their routine. Though the date on which the three young pack members would be going to Hogwarts was edging ever closer. 

It was becoming a familiar sight to see Romy reading over her supply list for school; she seemed to have become a little paranoid that she was going to be missing something important. Her Mum had to repeatedly remind her that she still had three full days to be able to finish off her packing, but Romy’s trunk had already been packed and repacked twice. Clay and Harry found it quite amusing, at least until Romy started to nag them into sorting their own packing for school. 

“She’s going to drive us crazy before we even leave the clearing,” Harry whispered to Clay as they managed to escape from Romy, with a little assistance from Callie, who had asked her daughter to help her with dinner. 

“She’s just trying to help,” Clay defended. Harry just gave him an incredulous look, letting his best friend know that he knew exactly why he was defending her. “Yes, okay, she is a little bit obsessed,” he admitted after a couple moment’s hesitation. 

“A fool in love if ever I saw one,” Harry muttered under his breath. 

“You’re one to talk,” Clay retorted. “You practically swoon every time the Alpha so much as looks in your direction.” 

“Swoon?” Harry questioned, turning to glare at his friend. “I so do not swoon, Clayton.” 

“You swoon,” Micha agreed, throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulder, pressing the back of his other hand to his forehead and pretending to go weak at the knees. 

“Some friend you are,” Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, definitely feeling ganged up on by the other two. 

“Aww, well I think it’s cute,” Micha said, ruffling Harry’s hair and then quickly dodging out the way as Harry went to tackle him, both Micha and Clayton laughing hysterically. 

“I’m not cute,” Harry grumbled unhappily, having failed to grab hold of Micha in his tackle and fallen to the floor. None of them noticing the Alpha making his way over as Harry pulled himself back upright. 

“You’re very cute,” Fenrir said, stepping in and lifting Harry off his feet and into his arms, kissing him. “What were you arguing about this time?” 

“Nothing!” Harry said quickly, which set Micha and Clayton off with their giggling again. The Alpha gave them a rather disapproving look as he set his mate down on the floor, dusting him off a little. 

“Behave, I’m going hunting with Jenson,” Fenrir said as he gave Harry another chaste kiss, making Harry feel a little giddy. 

He sent a death glare towards Clayton as he heard his best friend whisper to Micha, “See, look, swooning.” 

“So I see, he even swept him off his feet,” Micha agreed, making Clay snort with laughter. 

“Shut up,” Harry hissed at them, watching Fenrir head over towards the Beta wolf, before turning and punching Clay playfully in the arm. 

“Hey!” Clay protested, “No fair. I can’t even hit you back without risking life and limb,” he pointed out as the Alpha turned around and gave a warning look at the three young werewolves. 

“Maybe you could ask Romy to defend your honour,” Harry suggested looking smug. 

“That’s right because really you’re one of the girls now,” Clay teased, which only resulted in him getting another two punches to the arm as both Harry and Micha hit him. “Owww,” he grumbled, rubbing at what was sure to become quite a bruise. “Micha, what did I do to you?” 

“I’m a submissive, same as Harry, I don’t want to be called a girl either!” he said, giving Clay a pointed look. 

“You’re a submissive too?” Clay asked, staring at Micha in surprise, before looking at Harry who giggled a little in amusement at the look on his best friend’s face. 

“Yeah,” Micha said slowly, amazed that Clay hadn’t figured it out sooner. Honestly he thought it was somewhat obvious, but he supposed that with Clay still being a pup his scent wouldn’t have given him away so easily. 

“How was I supposed to know that?” Clay asked incredulously, glaring at the two submissive wolves. 

“Maybe if you opened your ears; it isn’t exactly a secret!” Harry said with amusement. He was fairly shocked that Clay hadn’t realised sooner, not that it was widely discussed in the pack. 

“Well at least I don’t swoon!” Clayton grumbled unhappily. 

“Only because Romy won’t let you,” Micha teased. 

“She will… eventually,” Clay said, giving Romy a longing look where she was sat going through her Hogwarts trunk for what seemed to be the hundredth time paying the others no mind at all, far too engrossed in her reading list. 

Across the clearing Damon was sat watching his pups and Micha with a smile on his face. To see them all smiling and laughing after everything they’d been through was wonderful and even just watching Micha made him love the submissive all the more. So intent in watching the three of them that he was a little startled when Lukas sat down next to him. 

“I’m going into town, need to grab some paperwork, you need anything?” Lukas asked, looking at Damon questioningly. 

“I don’t need anything but I know what I could do with,” Damon said, thinking that it was time they got into the spirit of the time of year. They’d not had any at Christmas but this was New Year and they needed to celebrate. “A proper drink!” he declared. 

“You think that’s wise with those two,” Lukas asked, motioning over to where Harry and Clay were still giggling with Micha. 

“No but I know I need this, we all do. They’ll behave, if we keep an eye on them,” Damon said, not even believing it himself. 

“Do you really believe that?” Lukas asked incredulously. 

Damon sighed. “No, not really, but a man can dream. And it isn’t like they will be any worse if the rest of us have a drink or two, if anything they might be calmer,” he said thinking about how alcohol usually made him a little sleepy. He was hoping that if the two teenage boys did get hold of some it might have had the same effect. 

“Wait, you’re actually thinking about giving those two alcohol?” Lukas questioned looking at the former Beta wolf like he had completely lost his mind. 

“You think they won’t just steal it from us anyway,” Damon pointed out, “at least this way we will have the illusion of controlling how much they have.” 

“The illusion of control,” Lukas mused. “Isn’t that what Fenrir has over Harry?” 

“I think that’s what we have over all of those pups,” Damon said with amusement. 

“I’ll get the beer,” Lukas said with certainty. “Anything else? Some fireworks maybe?” 

“Please tell me that was a joke,” Damon said, looking a bit pale. “You have met my son, right?” 

“Don’t worry, it was a joke,” Lukas assured him with a chuckle, patting Damon on the shoulder as he got to his feet. “Mixing Clayton and alcohol will be dangerous enough.” No one would dare bring explosives back to the clearing to be anywhere near Harry and more specifically Clayton. They would all be too worried that he might try and sneak some of them off to Hogwarts and that castle was in trouble enough as it was. 

Lukas looked over to where Damon was staring rather intently. To anyone who couldn’t see right through him, they’d assume that he was watching the pups that he cared for, ensuring their safety. However, anyone who knew him well could plainly see that he had only eyes for one, Micha. The sooner the two of them stopped denying it the better it was going to be for everyone. 

FGHP

Lukas had been expecting it to be a quick trip but upon reaching his house he’d found a rather large stack of letters and had had to spend an hour sorting through it all before shrinking it down to pocket size so that he could take it back to the territory. By the time he was finished he realised that he wouldn’t have time to go to the store but that didn’t mean they’d have to go without as there was an off license that would be open and was actually closer. 

None of them really drank much and they never had any reason to visit the off license when they did their errand runs so it wasn’t somewhere that Lukas was familiar with. Although the scent that hit him when he entered the shop certainly was. There was only one person other than him in the store, the young girl behind the counter; he was sure that he had seen her before but he couldn’t quite place where. 

She was certainly beautiful, slender with flaming auburn hair that she had pulled up into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes watched him move through the store, staring intently as he picked up two crates of twenty four before heading to the counter with them as if they weighed absolutely nothing. 

“Evening,” Lukas said with a charming smile. 

“Hi,” the muggle girl said, smiling sweetly at him. “You don’t get out much, do you?” 

“Excuse me?” Lukas asked, taken aback and slightly confused by her question. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just I know you live here but I never see you around, only once, when you bumped into me. I’m sorry, that was really rude of me,” she said, rambling as she rang up the beer on the register. 

“I bumped into you?” Lukas asked, trying to think back to when this might have been. He knew that he had indeed bumped into a muggle girl but he hadn’t been paying much attention to her at the time, which was why, he realised that he knew the scent. “Did I at least say sorry?” He asked. 

She giggled a little at his question. “Yes, you did, very polite,” she said, smiling. “That’ll be forty-seven, ninety-eight please.” 

“What’s your name?” Lukas asked as he handed over the money. 

“Nell,” the girl said. “Yours?” 

“Lukas.” 

“Well, it was very nice to meet you, Lukas,” she said as she handed him his change. “I hope you have a great New Year, I’m guessing you’ve got something exciting planned,” she said motioning to the forty eight bottles of beer he was buying. 

“Yeah, you could say that, me and a few friends and family,” Lukas said, thinking fondly of the ragtag pack that was waiting for him back in the clearing. 

“No girlfriend then?” she asked, and then realising what she had said her cheeks flamed as red as her hair. “I’m sorry, that was really rude of me, I shouldn’t have… sorry.” Lukas couldn’t help but smile at her, he couldn’t help but find it a little endearing that she just kept putting her foot in it. 

“It’s quite alright and no, no girlfriend,” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Maybe we could… do you think that we might…?” she seemed to deflate a little with her embarrassment, unable to finish her sentence. 

“I’d like to get a drink with you sometime,” Lukas said and she looked at him with a huge smile. 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Lukas said smiling back at her, “really.” 

“I… err… how about I give you my number?” she suggested. 

“You do that,” Lukas agreed, smiling at her. He wasn’t particularly familiar with using phones but he knew enough to know what she meant and that he could use one of the booths in town to call her sometime. He definitely hadn’t been looking for a date but a good excuse to get out of the territory for a drink sometime sounded appealing, particularly with such attractive company. 

“Here you go,” she said, handing him a slip of paper from the till, which had a series of numbers written across it a little haphazardly, but clear enough that he would have no trouble figuring it out. 

Slipping it into his pocket with the change, he gave her a sweet smile. “Have a lovely evening, Nell” he told her with a polite little bow of his head, which made her giggle. 

“You too… Lukas,” she told him, as he picked up both large crates of beer with no trouble at all and headed for the door. 

FGHP

Fenrir had been a little annoyed that Lukas had gone off on his own and even more dubious about it when he had returned with beer. Damon quickly made sure that the Alpha knew that it had been his idea but that didn’t make the Alpha any happier about it. Fenrir had reached up and clipped his best friend around the ear for not consulting him on the matter first. This was of course much to the amusement of Clayton, who was foolishly not wearing his helmet and in turn got a clip around the ear from Callie for laughing at his father. 

Fenrir had quickly turned to Harry and banned him from having any. Of course his mate’s reply had been to laugh and declare, “You’re not the boss of me,” which had made everybody laugh. 

Clayton had instantly looked pleadingly over to his dad, an excited gleam in his eye as Damon rubbed the back of his head. The eldest of the pups hadn’t even needed to ask the question before his father nodded. “Yes but only one.” 

“If Clay gets one, then I get one too,” Harry insisted. 

“Don’t even think about asking, young lady,” Jenson told Romy before she even had a chance to put in her two sickle’s worth. 

“I’ll have you know I wasn’t going to ask,” Romy said matter-of-factly from her book sounding offended that her father didn’t think better of her than that. 

“That’s my girl,” Callie said affectionately, Jenson however looked dubious. 

An hour later and the evening had well and truly set in, Romy had put up the twinkling fairy lights again, lighting the clearing beautifully. Clayton had turned the fire purple, just for her, and they were all sat around it, beer in hand, all apart from Romy who was happy with a mug of tea that Lukas had made especially for her. 

Harry had managed to escape from his mate’s clutches long enough to sit by Clay, and was taking very discrete sips from his bottle of beer, lest Fenrir take that one away from him too. Every time he had tried to claim a bottle all for himself the Alpha had taken it from him with a pointed look but luckily for him Micha was getting particularly good at getting them back again when Fenrir placed them down. 

Damon had caught him the last time, but Micha had just given him a pleading look and assured him that it was just the bottle the Alpha kept taking from Harry; the former Beta had folded, allowing him to get away with it but swore that if Fenrir found out it would all be on Micha’s head. The way the submissive had smiled at him when he said that made him certain that they both knew that wasn’t quite true. Damon felt he was getting a much better idea of just how Harry had managed to wrap Fenrir around his little finger. 

He cast a glance over at where Harry and Clay were sat with Micha; Damon honestly thought he would never get tired of watching the three of them laugh together. Though Clayton sounded definitely more like he was giggling like a school girl and Damon frowned, beginning to wonder just how much his son had actually managed to get hold of and drink. He was just thinking about heading over when he saw that that was exactly where the Alpha was heading too. 

“Hey! That’s mine,” Harry protested as Fenrir lifted the mostly empty bottle from his hand for the fourth time that evening, handing it to Jenson who was a nearby. 

“No, little one,” the Alpha said firmly, picking Harry up into his arms and taking a seat next to Micha. 

“Well if you are going to take away my beer, I want something in exchange,” Harry tried to bargain, turning around so that he was straddling his mate’s lap. The alcohol completely erasing any inhibitions he had about making out in front of the pack and completely forgetting the promise he had made to Callie. 

“What would that be, little one?” Fenrir asked, ignoring the way Clay was giggling from Micha’s other side. Clayton being drunk was Damon’s problem, not his. 

“Don’t worry, I am sure it is nothing you won’t enjoy giving me,” Harry told his mate with a widening grin as his small hand slid down between their bodies to attempt to grope the Alpha. 

Clay still seemed unable to stop giggling, until it turned into a groan of complaint when Damon appeared behind him and removed his bottle of beer, handing that one also to Jenson. Apparently saying that they could just have one had been all very well and good in theory but as always the pups had had other plans. 

“You too, Micha,” Damon said, at the submissive who was looking definitely a little bit less than sober. Micha didn’t seem that bothered by the suggestion though and willingly handed his own bottle to the Beta wolf. 

“I swear this pack is trying to get me drunk,” Jenson told Callie quietly, gesturing to the small collection of beer bottles he now had before placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“It’s cold,” Micha grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself, before looking up hopefully at Damon, who was still standing behind him and Clay. 

“I’ll get your hides,” Damon said, heading off to fetch them. 

“Little one,” Fenrir was chastising, taking hold of Harry’s hand that had made a third attempt to undo the Alpha’s trousers. 

“But Fen…” Harry whined, resting his forehead against the Alpha’s broad chest; the sleepiness, that was clear in his voice, seemed to be waging war with how horny he was and winning. 

Damon returned a few moments later with Micha’s personal hides that he had been gifted for Christmas, and handed them over. Clayton in the meantime had attempted to steal his beer back from Jenson, but his stealth was clearly inhibited by however much he had drunk, as he was now sat at the Beta’s side, under Jenson’s watchful gaze, sulking. 

“You can join me,” Micha said softly, pulling Damon from his thoughts. The submissive was lifting up the edge of his hides to make space for the older werewolf. 

“You’re sure?” Damon asked somewhat uncertainly, not wanting to push the submissive too far just because they had both had a bit to drink. He didn’t want Micha to regret this in the morning. 

“I’m sure,” Micha said with a smile. “I don’t want you to get cold.” 

“Micha…”

“Please. You can help me warm up quicker.” 

“Sit down, shut up and give the boy his cuddles already before you wake Harry,” Fenrir snarled quietly, his little mate having finally given up his sexual advances towards his mate and fallen asleep in his arms. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Damon agreed hastily, wasting no time taking his seat next to Micha; it was an order after all. 

Micha looked up to him with a very pleased smile. “Thank you,” he said, shuffling as close as he could get without actually climbing on Damon’s lap, and though he considered that as an option for a moment, he wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Subtly, beneath the blankets, where no one else could see, Micha tentatively reached out and took Damon’s hand within his own, lacing their fingers together and giving a little squeeze that Damon returned. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Jenson said a few moments later as he juggled the four bottles of beer he had been given off his lap and put them on the ground. 

“Celebrate quietly,” Fenrir growled as his arms tightening around his slightly drunk, slumbering mate. 

“Don’t you want to see the New Year in with him awake, my Alpha?” Callie asked curiously knowing that she was going to love seeing in the New Year by kissing her mate. 

“Nobody wakes him,” he said threateningly, “he needs his sleep.” 

Harry wasn’t the only one who had not lasted for the countdown, Clayton had fallen asleep as well, leaning against Jenson and snoring lightly. The Beta wolf sighed, standing up and moving him carefully over to the hides where he usually slept with a few of the others. Apparently the teen couldn’t handle his alcohol. 

“How about a toast…” Lukas suggested, dragging a rather tired looking Tessie towards the others, “quietly,” he added with a look at the Alpha, who nodded appreciatively. 

“To a quiet and peaceful year,” Callie said, raising her beer. She knew it was probably hoping for too much given the way things seemed to happen to them, but she could dream. 

“To Harry and Clayton not destroying Hogwarts,” Damon added, making Micha chuckle quietly because with that one they really had very little hope. 

“To my very beautiful little family,” Jenson joined in, taking his seat next to Callie again, placing a kiss on his daughter’s forehead and then his mate’s lips. 

“To our pack,” Fenrir added, “and you, my precious little one,” he added in an almost silent whisper, hidden by the kiss he placed on top of Harry’s head. The teen mumbled something incoherent but slept on, snuggling into the warmth of his mate. 

“To those kind enough to help a girl in need,” Tessie said, smiling at them shyly and received a few nods and smiles in return. 

“To actually being loved,” Micha said in a slightly tearful whisper that no one but the wolf beside him heard; Damon placed a kiss on his temple and pulled him tighter into his side. He wanted to protect the submissive from his past pain but all he could do was be there and help him through it; he was so proud of the progress Micha was making. 

“To actually being able to choose our family,” Lukas said, smiling to each of his pack brothers and sisters fondly. He loved each and every one of them dearly and he knew that unlike his own family they accepted him for who he was, Lycanthropy curse, tea obsession and his love of Arithmancy included. 

“That’s it,” Jenson said as he checked his watch. “Happy New Year,” he said raising his beer bottle up as in the air before taking a sip. The others around did the same before turning to those that they loved to kiss them. 

Fenrir placed a soft kiss upon Harry’s lips, careful so not to wake him. Jenson claimed Callie’s lips in a far more passionate embrace than they were accustomed to sharing in front of the others that made her blush furiously, all the while Romy making mocking noises of disgust as she pinched her eyes shut. 

Damon turned to Micha and smiled, not expecting for anything other than a hug or a kiss to the cheek and found himself shocked to the core when the submissive leaned forward and pressed their lips together briefly before pulling away, looking a little ashamed of himself for what he had done and blaming the beer that was making his head a little fuzzy. 

Damon took action at once, putting his arm around Micha’s shoulder and pulling him closer, kissing his temple and just holding him. He was more than grateful that Micha had felt comfortable enough to do it. He would do anything to have that again but he wasn’t going to push him, not when they had both had a little too much to drink and probably weren’t in the best frame of mind. 

Now that it was officially January and the New Year, Fenrir decided that it was time he and Harry went to bed. He stood up; he had brought in the New Year with his pack but now all he wanted was to curl up in their makeshift bed with his mate, holding him in his arms. He settled them both down gently and carefully so not to disturb Harry, snuggling them both up in their blankets as the rest of the pack also prepared themselves to sleep. 

Damon knew without asking or making the suggestion that Micha wouldn’t want company tonight, and even if he did, it would be uncomfortable for him come the morning. Also he wasn’t sure how his son would take it and he didn’t want to open up that particular can of worms just before they left for Hogwarts. It was better all-round if they didn’t take that step just yet. 

“Come on,” Damon said with a soft smile. “Let’s get you into your bed.” 

“Awww, really? Are you coming with me?” Micha said softly, cuddling into Damon’s side. He was admittedly kind of sleepy and Damon was warm; he was vaguely aware that had he been entirely sober he might have not been being quite so forward or relaxed around the older werewolf. But, slightly inebriated, he was feeling more confident than he had in weeks and he couldn’t stop thinking about what Harry had told him. 

“I’m not coming with you but yes, really, time for bed, trouble,” Damon insisted, chuckling at the submissive, the nickname said with great affection. 

“Trouble?” Micha asked, looking up at Damon with confusion. 

“You deny it?” Damon challenged, with a playful smile. 

Micha smiled, as Damon helped him to his feet and bundled up the hides around him. “As long as I’m not too much trouble for you,” Micha said, looking at the former Beta with a little spark of concern. 

“Never,” Damon assured him, pulling the obviously sleepy submissive into his side as he led him over to the other side of where Fenrir was laying down next to Harry. He could also see Jenson, Romy and Callie going to lie down too; only Tessie and Lukas seemed to be staying awake, but it was likely that once they were done with their beers they would call it a night as well. 

“How can you be sure?” Micha asked, as he accepted his hides back from Damon and started making up his bed. “I’m always too much trouble in the end,” he added softly, clearly not intending for the older wolf to hear, but Damon had good hearing; he often joked that it was from years of listening out for the next disaster Clay and Harry would cause. 

“I’m just sure,” he said firmly, gently taking Micha’s chin in his hands to make sure the submissive met his eyes and could see his sincerity. “No matter how completely barking mad you drive me sometimes, you will never be too much trouble,” he promised, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Micha’s lips. “Now, get into bed, trouble,” he said with an affectionate smile. 

Micha rolled his eyes, but did as he was told; he always hated it when the pack treated him like one of the pups, but there was something about the way Damon spoke to him, treated him, cared for him, that it just made him feel safe and not babied or mollycoddled. It was nice. 

“Damon,” Micha called out softly from where he was lying down, as the other werewolf turned to leave, and he waited until Damon turned back to look at him in question. “You know I am going to have to come up with a nickname for you too now, right?” he told him with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

It was a beautiful thing to see and Damon felt his heart flutter at the sight of it. He decided then that he would do what he could to put that expression on the submissive wolf’s face as often as possible. “Do your worst,” he challenged, a huge grin on his face, which didn’t fade in the slightest as he sorted himself a spot to sleep next to Clayton, who was still snoring lightly. His last thought as he closed his eyes was, that as long as Micha kept smiling at him like that, then the submissive could call him whatever he liked. 

FGHP

Damn werewolves! It was all their fault. Impatient half-breeds the lot of them. He remembered how delightfully violent and impatient Greyback had been when they had worked together. Oh he had been fun to work with when sent on jobs from the Dark Lord but as a breed they were beyond useless. Attempting to kidnap Potter and failing, how stupid did they have to be? Stupid enough to then tell the Dark Lord apparently. 

It was almost certainly their fault, because Lucius was pretty sure it was nothing he had done specifically that had left him be the target of the Dark Lord’s rage. Lord Voldemort simply seemed to have come up from his private rooms in a stormy temper and, despite torturing several Deatheaters in the corridors on his way to the dining room, he was still in a furious mood when he arrived. Sure the Dark Lord had not forgiven him for the incident in Diagon Alley and the following Daily Prophet article, but Lucius suspected that the Dark Lord had mostly been cursing him for amusement rather than punishment. 

To say that Lucius was not amused would have been an understatement as he prowled through the hallway’s of his house; and it was HIS house, he might be permitting its use as a base of operations for the Dark Lord, but he would not surrender its ownership. He was starting to sympathise with the Dark Lord’s need to let out his anger now, his own fury and frustration building to the point where he needed an outlet. It wasn’t helping his mood any that his wife was still cowering in the nursery and had yet to return to their marriage bed. 

After three months it was obvious she was not going to do so of her own accord and now he was left with no choice but to force her hand in the matter; he was sure she would see things his way soon enough. With that thought in mind, Lucius turned and headed down another corridor, up a flight of stairs and past several grumbling paintings of his ancestors, that he ignored completely. He didn’t come to a stop until he was standing in front of a door that he knew to be the nursery. 

He glared hatefully at the immaculate woodwork for a moment; his son was on the other side of that door, he realised. In all likelihood actually both of his sons were there, and that was still a strange concept to him; in the three months since Abraxus’ birth he had only set eyes upon the boy once and that had been when his wife had finally answered the Dark Lord’s summons. 

He still didn’t know how he felt about the boy's existence, it was confusing to him. He could see the value in a spare heir, particularly given Draco’s failure to make any significant progress with the Dark Lord’s orders. The boy also obviously kept Narcissa happy, but he had little interest in training another little brat to be obedient. 

He had only ever wanted the one child, Draco had been enough, conceived on their wedding night, the night after… no he would not think on that or on her. He had made his choice, he had walked away and done his duty to his family. That choice had led him here and even if there were regrets it was nothing that he could change now. 

He twisted the handle on the door and pushed, but he felt the wards push against him, blocking from entry to a room in HIS house. Lucius’ already fragile control on his temper was crumbling. “Let me in, Narcissa,” he demanded loudly as he pounded on the door with the end of his cane. He wouldn’t suffer this in his own house, not from his wife who was supposed to be there to fulfil his needs. 

He could hear people inside the room; though muffled by the wards he easily identified Narcissa’s voice and Draco’s angry replies, even if he couldn’t hear what they were saying, it was obvious that they disagreed with one another. Stupid argumentative boy, he thought to himself, that was something he got from his mother but she had learnt her place quickly enough. It seemed that even with all his years of work he still hadn’t taught the boy true respect, which meant he would have to spend the time beating some sense into him when he got the chance. 

Lucius could also now hear cries building, presumably they came from Abraxus, and the idea of having to listen to a screaming child while he put his wife back in her place and knocked some sense into his older son was already grating on his nerves. He wouldn’t suffer this level of disrespect towards him, especially not in his own home. 

He was almost slightly stunned when the door was finally pulled open by Narcissa, though he kept his composure, not letting on how surprised he was at her sudden appearance. For a woman who was living in one small room with a baby and a teenager she looked remarkably well groomed and as stunning as she ever did. “Let me inside, you will not keep me out of rooms in my own house,” he told her sternly. 

“No,” Draco said from further inside in the room, and when Lucius looked towards him he could see that his older son was rocking Abraxus in his arms. “Mother, do not let him in, I won’t let him touch Brax.” 

Brax… Urg, what an awful abbreviation, Lucius thought to himself though he maintained his facade of cool composure, that was another thing he was going to have to put a stop to. No child of his was going to be nicknamed Brax. He had no interesting in dealing with the brat tonight though, in fact it suited him better not have to deal with Draco’s meddling either now he thought about it. He had come here for his wife and that was what he was going to get. “Out here with you,” Lucius order his wife, his voice stern as he glared at her, daring the witch to challenge him. 

“Mother…” Draco warned, worry in his tone. He knew the look that was in his father's eyes and he had been on the receiving end of the beatings that inevitably came when had that malevolent glint in his silver eyes. He didn’t want his mother to go outside of this room and risk that. 

“Draco, stay with Brax, I think I need to speak with your father,” Narcissa said, sounding far too calm and collected for Lucius’ liking. He wasn’t particularly pleased to hear her refer to their second son as ‘Brax’ either, but at least she stepped out from inside the warded room. 

The moment she was in the corridor, past her strong protective wards he grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to her knees, a satisfied snarl on his worn, handsome face. Oh how he needed this, to feel superior, to be able to make someone beneath him suffer as he had suffered at the hands of his master. The fingers of his other hand, the one holding his cane, tangled in her hair, tilting her face up towards him so that he can appreciate the shock in her expression in its full glory. 

He had chosen her over the one woman that he had loved and he was going to make sure that she made it worth his while. He had done his duty to his family and Narcissa was going to hold up her end of the deal. She was here to satisfy him, to be a good and attentive wife. He wasn’t going to allow the sacrifices he had made to have been made in vain. 

“NO!” 

That was Draco’s cry of anger. Lucius heard it but did not spare it a thought; the boy was caring for his three month old brother and as much as Draco was a Mummy’s boy he wouldn’t risk bringing Abraxus within reach of his enraged father. 

“Stop this, Lucius,” Narcissa said weakly, her eyes pleading with him, her hands clenched at her sides as she resisted trying the obviously natural reaction to try to pull her hair and neck free from his grip, she didn’t want to give her husband the satisfaction of reacting. 

“You will remember your place, Narcissa,” he said coldly, his voice calm and controlled as he glared down at her. “You will return to our rooms, you will sleep at my side and please me as you should,” he instructed. “The boy is old enough to be cared for by elves,” he told her. 

“No, that’s our son,” she reminded him. She hated the idea of being away from Brax, certainly while he was so young, and she simply didn’t trust anyone, not even the ever obedient house elves, to give him the care he needed and deserved. “I have to…”

“You may return to him during the day, if you must,” he interrupted. He was too kind to her sometimes, he thought to himself. 

“No, I can’t leave him…” she started to explain but her words were cut short when he suddenly released her hair and hit the side of face with his cane. 

“NO!” Draco shouted again, he was closer this time having put Brax down in his cot, despite his crying. The three month old boy might be distressed but at least he was safely behind the wards of the nursery; their mother, however, was literally in the hands of their father and he would help her even if that meant taking her place. 

“Draco, no,” Narcissa whimpered as her husband’s grip tightened around her throat. Her eldest son however was not going to just let his father hurt his mother. Brax was safe and that was what mattered. If he could save his mother some of the pain then that was what he was going to do and that was why he stepped out of the nursery, ready to take on his father. 

“Let her go!” Draco snarled, his fists clenched at his side. Lucius turned to look at his oldest son with nothing more than mild interest in his gaze. He hadn’t known that the teenager had the balls to confront him but he was almost pleased that he did because perhaps the boy wasn’t a lost cause after all. 

Without saying a word Lucius released his wife, took a firmer grip upon his cane before swinging it through the air to collide painfully against Draco’s cheek, knocking him into the wall. Narcissa screamed, throwing herself at her husband, grabbing hold of the arm that held his cane, trying to stop him from delivering another blow to her eldest son. 

Lucius however was able to throw her off as if she were nothing, a mere fly buzzing around his ear. She was knocked forcefully into the far wall as he approached Draco again, the teenager clutching at his cheek where a fang from the snake head cane had grazed him, a small trickle of blood working its way down his jaw and on to his neck. However there was a look of defiance in the boy’s eyes as he met his father's gaze. Draco glanced at his mother, hating the tears she was shedding, but he was going to protect her and his brother no matter what it cost him. 

FGHP

Everyone was on edge. Callie was even on the verge of tears and Fenrir hadn’t been seen for the last hour. Harry, Clay and Romy were all packed, though the youngest of the three pups was sure she had forgotten something and kept having to check, which meant unpacking everything and starting all over again. Her behaviour was only serving to make everyone else more anxious. Eventually Jenson had put a stop to it when he had seen how unhappy it was making the Alpha and Callie who didn’t want the pups to leave. 

Harry was more than a little worried about his mate; he would be going to Hogwarts in the morning and they hadn’t yet shared the bonding bite that they had promised would happen before they were parted from one another. Now that Fenrir had vanished, seemingly in a bad mood at the constant reminders that his mate was leaving, Harry wasn’t sure what to do. 

They had the entire afternoon left and Harry didn’t want to waste it, he wanted to spend it with Fenrir and the rest of his pack being happy, he didn’t want their last day in the territory to be tainted by anything depressing. Finally having had enough Harry decided that he was going to go looking for Fenrir and demand to spend time with him no matter what his mood was. The Alpha didn’t get to be selfish and go off in a huff today, Harry wouldn’t let him. 

“Where are you going, little one?” Damon asked as Harry got up from where he had been sitting with Clayton and Micha by the fire. The latter two had been playing cards and had been so engrossed in their game that they had completely missed Harry getting to his feet. 

“I’m going to find Fenrir,” he said as he headed off in the direction that his mate had taken not an hour ago, determined to locate him. 

“Oh no you’re not,” Jenson said, scrambling to his feet and grabbing Harry round the waist and lifting him off his feet before he could go anywhere much to the protests of the teenager who didn’t appreciate being grabbed like this. 

“Let go of me!” Harry shouted rather indignantly, hitting at the arm holding him, hating that he was so small and could be manhandled so easily by the larger members of the group. 

“Not a chance,” Jenson said. “Now either sit down and behave or…” 

“Or what?” Harry challenged, his tone venomous. “What are you going to do?” 

Jenson wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that so he just sat back down where he had been sitting before Harry had made his break for freedom, maintaining his firm but careful grip on the teenager. “Or we can just sit here like this.” 

Harry struggled to get free from the Beta wolf; it was one thing to be sat on his mate’s knee, which he considered to be an affectionate gesture because the Alpha liked having him close and vice versa, but this was more like being treated like a small, disobedient child and he hated it and he wasn’t about to put up with it either. 

Frustrated that he could do very little against the strong arms holding him in place he decided that enough was enough and he wasn’t going to be bossed around by anyone no matter what their rank was in the pack hierarchy. Focusing his anger and channelling it he began to transform into his animagus form. Before Jenson knew what was going on, he had a tan and brown flecked falcon in his lap rather than a teenage boy, which was considerably harder to hold on to than a human was. 

“Probably should have seen that coming,” Damon said with amusement as Harry easily flew out of Jenson’s grip. 

“Fenrir won’t be happy if he goes back into that tree,” Callie said looking at the falcon with a mix of disappointment and horror as it circled above their heads. 

“Is he likely to go back into the tree?” Tessie asked, she too had tilted her head up to watch the glorious bird of prey above them. 

“Depends,” Lukas said with a shrug, sipping at his tea, completely un-phased by what had just happened, “on how pissed off he is.” 

“Harry, you come down here this instant,” Jenson said in his most authoritative voice, Damon and Clayton only laughed at him. “What?” he asked them. “What’s so funny?” 

“You think that yelling at him will get him down? Do you know Harry at all?” Damon asked. “He isn’t like Romy, you know.” 

“I’m the Beta, he has to listen to me,” Jenson said which only made Damon and Clayton laugh more. When Damon had been Beta it hadn’t made Harry any more co-operative. He had no clue why Jenson thought it would make any difference now that he was the Beta wolf of the pack instead. 

“Oh, Dad, you really have no clue,” Romy said in amusement. 

“Just like he has to listen to Fenrir,” Damon returned in amusement. “That boy won’t be talked at or ordered around; he’s far too headstrong for that.” 

“How would you get him down then?” Jenson asked in a grump, realising that he had no hope of getting Harry down without the others helping him. 

“How about this,” Clay said with a grin as he moved over to Harry’s Hogwarts trunk, opening it up and digging around until he found his box of brownies. “Hey Harry,” Clay called up to the falcon, “look what I have.” 

It took all of a minute before the falcon that was Harry had landed on Clay’s head and was giving him rather vicious pecks to the forehead with his beak until the eldest pup dropped the tub of brownies back in the trunk. At which point Harry hopped to Clayton’s shoulder and remained there. 

“See you just have to know how to train him,” Clayton said, earning himself another sharp peck from Harry, this one to the side of his head. “I was kidding,” he said with a laugh, rubbing the sore patch on his head. He was lucky that Harry hadn’t drawn blood as his beak was very sharp. 

“Is he going to change back?” Jenson asked, not wanting Fenrir to come back and start asking questions as to why his mate was a falcon all of a sudden. 

“I got him down,” Clay said with a shrug. “That’s your issue, you talk to him.” 

“Harry, I really think you should transform back now, the Alpha won’t be happy to find you like this,” Jenson pointed out in a deliberately calm and reasonable tone. 

Harry however just tipped his head to the side and continued to look at the Beta; it was difficult to tell while Harry was still a falcon but Jenson was fairly sure that he looked amused. He then turned his head, looking up at the tree where he had gone to think twice before, knowing full well that it would make them all panic. He was rather enjoying teasing them as he remained perched on Clay’s shoulder. 

“Harry, don’t,” Jenson pleaded. He would never have normally resorted to such things but the Alpha would skin him alive if he came back and found Harry up the tree; particularly given his already bad mood. “I know you are mad at me right now, but… just not the tree, please.” 

“Aww, I think he’s just showing you who’s in charge,” Micha said with a grin. 

“You shouldn’t encourage him,” Lukas said with a frown. 

“That boy is something else,” Tessie said to Lukas, who gave a small nod of agreement at this statement; there really was nothing else that could describe Harry any better. Any submissive teenage pup that could run rings round not only the Alpha but the Beta wolf too truly was something to be admired, though perhaps not encouraged, just as Lukas had said. 

“Come on, Harry, please,” Jenson pleaded. 

Harry hopped off Clay’s shoulder, gliding gracefully to the floor and landing behind him as he transformed back, meaning that his best friend was between him and the slightly disgruntled Beta wolf. “Still want to try and stop me from going to find Fen?” the teenager challenged Jenson, looking at him with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. 

“Damn it,” Jenson cursed under his breath, though he was at least glad that Harry was human again and showing no indications of wanting to scale any trees. That was something at least but he still didn’t want the pup going off on his own, wandering around the forest, unprotected. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Harry said with a grin of triumph as he turned and for the second time headed in the direction that the Alpha had gone earlier. “Oh, and Clayton,” he added, turning and walking backwards for a moment, “touch those brownies and you will find out just how sharp my falcon talons really are.” 

Clay threw his hands up in surrender, grinning. “I wouldn’t dare,” he declared. 

“Harry, wait,” Jenson called out. “Don’t go wandering off, not alone, it’s dangerous.” Harry however didn’t seem to be listening, or else he was just ignoring the Beta wolf, either could have been true but whatever it was, he wasn’t stopping. 

“It’s okay, I’ll go, make sure he finds him okay,” Lukas told them, closing and putting down his book before getting to his feet and following after the devious little pup. 

Harry had played Jenson quite impressively, but Lukas did worry that one day Harry would not listen to an order when it really mattered; they just had to trust that the submissive would be able to recognise those orders when given and obey. He thought that at least if it was he who followed then Harry might not react quite so strongly to as if Damon or Jenson had. 

“Some of the things I have planned are things you won’t want to see, Lukas,” Harry called out, with a glance over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, little one,” Lukas said, as he caught up, “as soon as we find the Alpha, I will leave the two of you alone to do whatever despicable acts you choose.” He gave Harry a teasing smile, enjoying the way the submissive still blushed at the implication. Despite how blunt he was it was nice to know that Harry still felt embarrassed when he was called on it. 

“Better you than Beta bossy boots,” Harry said, looking mightily pleased with the new nickname he had come up with for Jenson who was in his bad books right now after what he had done. It was certainly a name that he was going to use in front of the Beta one of these days to show him exactly how he felt in regards to him. Harry was determined to make it known how he felt about being manhandled like that just to ensure that the others didn’t try anything like that. 

“I dread to think what you call me when I’m not listening,” Lukas said with amusement. 

“Lukas, mostly,” Harry told him with a grin. 

“Mostly?” Lukas asked; he had been joking when he suggested Harry had names for him too, but now he found himself rather curious. 

“Mostly,” Harry agreed, smiling with mock innocence. He was trying to think if he did have any names for the other wolf, but he couldn’t think of any; it was still fun to tease him with it though. 

“So do you have any idea where the Alpha is?” Lukas asked after a few moments of silence had passed between them. 

“Nope, not a clue,” Harry said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. 

“You were going to just come out here on your own and walk around aimlessly until you found him?” Lukas asked, unable to believe that Harry, after everything that had happened, would be that reckless. 

“In my defence, I know he came in this direction so it wasn’t completely aimless,” Harry told him, he had had some idea despite not knowing an exact location. 

“Harry…” Lukas said in a groan. The teenager was mightily frustrating and exhausting at times. 

“And I knew that I wouldn’t be allowed to go without someone following,” he added with a shrug. 

“Maybe we should go back to the clearing, wait for Fenrir there,” Lukas suggested. 

“By all means, you can go back to the clearing whenever you like,” Harry told him with a grin. “I’ll let the Alpha know you thought I could manage on my own. I’m sure he will understand.” 

“You’re quite the manipulative little devil today,” Lukas said with a frown as they continued to walk together. 

“I try,” Harry said with a shrug. 

“You are going to at least try and stay out of trouble while you’re at Hogwarts, right?" Lukas asked. "We won’t be there to protect you.” He was just as worried as the rest of them that the pups would be at the school out of reach of the pack and only have each other. 

“Define trouble,” Harry said with a worrying grin. 

“Harry…” 

“What?” Harry asked innocently. “It’s no good me trying to stay out of trouble when trouble usually finds me,” he added and they both knew that this was true. 

“Shh,” Lukas said suddenly, gripping Harry’s arm. He placed a hand over Harry’s mouth when the submissive went to speak. He was sure he had heard something off to their left and, now that they weren’t talking, he could identify that someone was walking towards them. “Behind me now,” Lukas ordered, a little surprised and definitely pleased when Harry obeyed without question. Maybe the boy really did know a truly important order when he heard one. 

“Good of you to defend my mate but why is he out here in the first place?” Fenrir asked, appearing before them and allowing Lukas to breathe a sigh of relief. The Alpha however did not look too pleased. 

“Trying to figure out where you had sulked off to, Mr grumpy pants,” Harry told him, stepping out from behind Lukas towards his mate. 

“He was rather… determined to come find you, Alpha,” Lukas explained, scowling at Harry. “I thought he should at least have someone with him given that there was no stopping him.” 

“Jenson really thought he could stop me,” Harry told Fenrir with a giggle as he approached his mate. 

“Not funny, little one,” the Alpha said, picking Harry up into his arms, his little mate’s legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Actually it was a little,” Lukas told him, “but I should totally get back to the clearing now,” he added quickly when Fenrir growled at him. “I’ll let Beta bossy boots know that you are with the Alpha,” Lukas told Harry. 

“Beta bossy boots?” Fenrir questioned curiously, halfway glad that he wasn’t the only one that Harry found nicknames for. 

“Yeah, he would give you a serious run for your money,” Harry informed his mate, leaning up and placing a kiss on Fenrir’s lips as Lukas retreated away from the Alpha pair. 

“You need to listen to Jenson, little one,” Fenrir told his little mate sternly. “When I’m not there he’s in charge.” 

“Well excuse me for wanting to spend my last day in the clearing with you,” Harry said huffily, wiggling in his mate’s arms to be put down, Fenrir however was having none of it. “I’ll know better than to disturb you next time.” 

“Stop, little one,” the Alpha ordered firmly, ensuring that Harry was not escaping from his arms. “Stay.” 

Harry froze and stared at Fenrir in surprise, that last word had not been an order, not even a little bit, that was a request. It was obvious that the Alpha didn’t want him to leave but Harry knew the large werewolf well enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to say as much. 

“I’ll stay,” Harry agreed, nuzzling against his mate, “you owe me a bite anyway,” he reminded Fenrir. “I’m not going anywhere without that.” 

“Stay here, with me,” Fenrir said as he nuzzled his little mate back, he struggled with the words but he needed to make his mate understand, needed to make him see how important he was. 

“I’ll be back every full moon, we’ll see each other once a month but I will miss you too, Wolfie,” Harry said, knowing exactly what his mate was trying to say in his own way. “Mark me, Fen, please. I want everyone to know I’m yours.” 

Fenrir didn’t need to be told again, forgetting all about their no trees rule, the Alpha had his little mate pinned up against a large trunk within a second, a possessive growl escaping his throat as he began to kiss his mate with vigour. Harry responded in kind, wrapping his legs tighter around Fenrir’s waist, drawing them together more firmly and his arms around his neck. 

“Fuck, Fen,” Harry cried out as his mate’s lips travelled down his neck nipping gently against his skin, sucking on it slightly as they rubbed against each other, their erections growing. 

“Mine,” Fenrir growled, as he ground against Harry, keeping a hand between his little mate’s shoulders and the tree, so that he wouldn’t get hurt again. This was an important moment for both of them, and he wouldn’t let it be ruined with unnecessary injuries, but he would need both hands and so he stepped away from the tree, Harry still in his arms. 

Harry was rather surprised to be placed back on his feet for a moment and leaned against his mate’s chest as Fenrir shrugged off his large leather jacket and laid it out of the floor. “Really?” Harry asked, surprised by the thoughtfulness of the gesture, because the Alpha hadn’t bothered the previous times rather than because he believed he didn’t care. 

“To protect your hands and knees,” Fenrir stated bluntly as he began kissing at Harry’s neck again. 

Harry’s eyes went a little wide as he realised what the Alpha was suggesting; he wasn’t objecting, not in the slightest, but it was not a position that they had done it in before and there was the inevitable nervousness when trying something new. His small amount of apprehension was dwarfed by his excitement as his stomach clenched and tingled at the thought; the mental image of his mate leaning over him, burying his cock deep into his arse from behind was more than a little arousing. 

“Fen…” Harry groaned, his erection fully hard and straining against the front of his trousers as he was unable to shake the image of his mate taking him from behind. If he didn’t calm down soon then this wasn’t going to last very long. 

“Fuck,” Fenrir swore, “the lube…” He hated that they might have to stop and go in search of it or settle for something as unsatisfactory as spit, which never worked as well and was never as pleasurable. 

“I’ve got it,” Harry gasped out, “pocket…” 

Fenrir chuckled, giving his mate a nip to the jaw. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked as he slid his hand into the pocket his mate’s jeans, bringing out the tube of lube and throwing it carefully onto the edge of his jacket. 

“Because I know what I want,” Harry said with certainty. 

“Tell me what you want, little one,” Fenrir told him gruffly as he pulled Harry’s jumper up over his head, discarding it to one side without a care for where it fell. 

“I want you to fuck me, to claim me,” Harry said, pressing himself against Fenrir’s chest to compensate for the cold air that hit his exposed body. “I want you to bite me,” he said, going on his tiptoes to bite teasingly at a pert nipple, that was simply too tempting to resist. 

He suckled gently on the nipple, playing with the other between his thumb and forefinger, before moving his lips across the muscular chest; his hands then travelling down to the Alpha’s jeans, popping the button and starting to push them down his wide hips. 

“You are getting good at that, little one,” Fenrir pointed out, with no small amount of pride when Harry managed to get his jeans undone first try. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Harry said, grinning up at him. 

“As long as you’re only practicing with me,” the Alpha said possessively, as he stepped out of the jeans that had pooled at his feet. 

“Well I do occasionally take my own trousers off too,” Harry said, as though making a great confession to a terrible sin as he began to stroke at the large erection in front of him. 

“You should let me take care of that in future,” Fenrir responded as he halted his little mates actions, he wanted to make this last and if Harry kept doing that it wasn’t going to. 

“What do you suggest I do while I’m at Hogwarts, Wolfie?” Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “I can’t exactly come home every time I need a piss.” 

“Then don’t go,” the Alpha suggested seriously, shatteringly the humorous mood with that one statement. 

“Fen, don’t, please,” Harry begged, his eyes wide. It was hard enough leaving the pack without his mate actually asking him not to. He knew that if Fenrir made enough fuss and kept telling him outright like this then his determination to go and to find answers would falter because he didn’t want to leave any more than his mate wanted him to go. 

“Fine,” the Alpha said a bit impatiently. He knew it wasn’t going to happen but he had to say it. “Jeans off,” he ordered, determined to see as much of his little mate as he could before he was gone. 

Those were the kind of orders from the Alpha that Harry could agree with but he couldn’t resist teasing. “You sure you don’t want to help me?” he asked, smiling up at Fenrir. 

The Alpha let out a growl from deep in his throat; he made easy work of turning Harry in his arms, so that his little mate’s back was pressed against his chest. He caught hold of one of Harry’s wrists and then the other, holding them gently in one hand against Harry’s chest; his other hand made quick work of undoing his little submissive teen’s jeans, pushing them down over lithe hips to crumple on the ground around Harry’s feet. 

Fenrir could feel his mate’s heart hammering away against him, both of them breathing heavily. Under almost every circumstance, Harry hated being manhandled, but yet during sex it was such a turn on to have the Alpha take control, to feel his strong arms wrap around him, holding him, directing him and controlling him. Harry could feel Fenrir’s erection pressing against him from behind and he knew that that was what he wanted, what he needed. 

The Alpha put one foot on Harry’s jeans as he lifted his little mate with ease, leaving the remainder of Harry’s clothing behind. It was kind of strange for Harry to be in his mate’s arms and not be able to wrap his legs around him for support, but a moment later his wrists were released and he was lowered onto Fenrir’s jacket face first. 

Instinctively he put his hands out to support himself, the Alpha’s large chest was pressing against his back and large erection pressing against his arse. He didn’t remember ever having felt quite so small as he did in that moment with his mate wrapped behind him; but he trusted Fenrir, his mate would take care of him and make this amazing, he didn’t doubt that in the slightest. 

Fenrir kept his arm around Harry’s waist to support him as he used one of his knees to spread his little mate’s legs, positioning himself between them. His submissive made such a beautiful pleading noise as he rubbed his cock against Harry’s arse again; it always boosted his ego and pleased his wolf to know how much his little mate wanted him. Carefully, making sure that Harry was supporting his own weight, the Alpha reached the short distance to the edge of his jacket and grabbed the lube. He coated two of his fingers, placing the tube back down within reaching distance. 

Harry whined as the warmth of the body against his back retreated. He hadn’t really anticipated how exposed and vulnerable this position would make his feel; it wasn’t a bad thing as such, just intense. He looked over his shoulder at where Fenrir was sat rubbing his fingers together for a moment, before the Alpha reached forward, the slick fingertips pressing against, and running between, his cheeks pushing them apart and exposing his entrance to Fenrir’s watchful gaze. 

He didn’t even try to hold back his gasp as he felt a single large digit press inside of him, and he bit his lip as he pushed back against it, his body already demanding more. He heard Fenrir’s deep chuckle, presumably at how demanding he was being, but he really couldn’t help it and he groaned in satisfaction when a second finger pushed in next to the first, stretching him as they thrust in and out. 

Fenrir was hesitant about preparing Harry any quicker, no matter how demanding his little submissive was being, but, as Harry had said, he knew what he wanted, and so he began to spread and bend his fingers as he pressed inside. He reached around Harry’s waist and took the long slender erection in hand, stroking it teasingly as his fingers pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his mate. 

Harry was about ready to scream as a third finger was added, thrusting and scissoring him. He could feel his orgasm building and he knew he was going to come before Fenrir took him fully. The Alpha seemed to have realised something of the like because the hand around Harry’s weeping cock stilled, gripping firmly at the base, but not moving. 

“Fuck, Fen,” Harry called out, tipping his head back and gasping for air at the sensations that were flooding and pulsing through him. Even with the Alpha’s hand firmly around the base of his length he felt like a coiled spring about to be let go. “Now, please... fuck... damn it, now,” he begged. 

“Yes, now, little one,” Fenrir agreed, as he removed his hand from Harry’s arse to slather his length with more lube. 

Oh thank fucking Merlin, Harry thought at the Alpha’s words, and he looked over his shoulder, as he fought his breathing back under control, to see Fenrir lining up the eep-worthy length with his arse. It was still slightly terrifying the idea of the large man pushing that inside him, but it was even more arousing and he knew how good it would feel; his little pucker was spasming with want as the tip of his mate’s erection pushed past the first ring of muscle. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry gasped out as Fenrir pushed himself inside. “Fucking hell, yes.” The Alpha kept a firm grip on his mate’s hips, preventing him from pushing back and going too fast, too soon, and hurting himself. It was the last thing Fenrir wanted, for his little mate to hurt himself, especially when he wouldn’t realise it. 

Once the Alpha was buried deep within his little mate, he moved his hands to Harry’s torso, raising him up so that the submissive wolf’s back was pressed against the older man’s chest, changing the angle in which Fenrir was pushing into his mate making Harry groan in pleasure. He kept his arms wrapped around his little one’s chest as he thrust into him, kissing at his neck; Harry threw his head back to allow more access as Fenrir licked from the nape of the teenager’s neck to his ear lobe. 

“Come for me, little one,” Fenrir growled in his ear. “As I mark you, I want you to come.” The Alpha continued his relentless thrusts, delighting in the mewling sounds of need that were escaping from his mate’s lips as he hit the pleasure spot inside of him with every movement. 

“Fuck, yes, I’m so close Fen, please, I need you, fuck,” Harry gasped each word pleadingly, needing nothing more than to feel his Alpha to take him and mark him as his own. Fenrir reached round and took Harry’s cock into his hand, stroking it in slow teasing thrusts as he licked the nape of Harry’s neck, preparing it for the bite. “Do it, Fen, please. I’m going to come.” 

As Fenrir felt his little mate tighten around his cock, as the submissive came, he sank his teeth into the nape of Harry’s neck, tasting the metallic tang of blood upon his tongue and it was enough to push him over the edge, spilling his seed into his mate. He un-clamped his jaw and began to lick gently against the bite, lapping up the blood as the wound began to heal. 

Harry gasped out as he felt the cock inside him begin to swell, the knot of his mate forming as he struggled to catch his breath. Fenrir lay them down together on top of his jacket, keeping his arms wrapped around his mate’s smaller body to keep him warm. 

“Fen,” Harry said, his voice almost trembling, glad that he wasn’t looking at his mate because if he had been he knew that he would have lost his nerve. “I love you,” he managed to say, his voice barely audible but he knew that the Alpha had heard him because he felt the large, strong arms tighten around him. Turning his head slightly to look up at his Alpha, fearing that he had said the wrong thing but found his lips claimed in a fierce kiss and that was all the answer Harry needed. 

FGHP

Later that evening when Fenrir and Harry had finally made it back to the clearing after another round of mind blowing sex and several more toe curling orgasms where Fenrir had conceded into allowing Harry to mark him too, the entire pack was gathered around the fire. As always it was Clayton who broke the sombre mood that had settled in the territory as the clock ticked down to mere hours before the pups left. 

“Come on, it’s our last night here,” Clayton said, desperately wanting Damon and Fenrir to cave and allow them to finish the leftover beer from New Year. The Alpha, Beta and Damon had all united on the no drinking for the night rule, not that Clay or Harry agreed with this decision. 

Harry was giddy from his private afternoon in the woods with Fenrir but he was in the mood to celebrate the fact that he had his mating mark, something he had proudly shown off to the entire pack when he had strolled back into the clearing shirtless, much to the annoyance of the Alpha who had wanted him to put on his jumper and stay warm. 

“I’m sure that sending two fifteen year olds to school hung over is the best way to make a good first impression,” Damon said with a frown, giving his son a very disapproving look. 

"You want us to make a good impression?" Clay asked, looking at his father like he was crazy. He had no intention of making a good impression, first or otherwise. He was going there to protect Harry and cause whatever mayhem he could whenever it was possible. 

Despite knowing that he was going to miss them all, Clayton was actually rather looking forward to being away from the pack. No one would have authority over him at the school, only his Alpha, his Beta and his father had any control over his actions, no teacher could ever hold the same authority as that of the pack leaders. It was going to be the same for all of the pups, though Romy wouldn’t be as bad as the boys. It was a werewolf thing that their Alpha’s word was the only one that mattered and Harry even had a hard time obeying that. 

“I want you to not be drunk when you turn up,” Damon clarified, realising that a good first impression was a little too much to ask for when it came to his two boys. 

“Always with the high standards,” Clay said with mock exasperation. “Auntie Callie,” Clay said sweetly. “Can I have more brownies for the trip?” he asked, his smile matching his tone as he batted his eyelashes at her. If she didn’t know him so well then she might have been fooled but, unfortunately for Clay, she was far too accustomed to his antics already. 

“You can have all of the ones you haven’t eaten yet,” she agreed, knowing full well that he had already devoured the entire tub she had given him. 

“But I ate them all,” Clay whined pathetically, making several of the pack laugh. 

“That’s a shame,” Callie said sympathetically, though it was clear that she wasn’t exactly being sincere with her condolences. 

Clayton then turned hopefully to his best friend, his deep brown eyes pleading with him. “Don’t look at me,” Harry said quickly. “You’re not having mine!” 

“Or mine,” Romy interjected before Clay could turn his attention on her. She had seen first-hand the affect that much sugar had on her cousin, and, although highly amused by what it had lead him to do, she wasn’t going to hand over what he needed for a repeat performance willingly. 

“Mine are all gone too,” Micha admitted with a shrug when Clayton looked to the older submissive. He had enjoyed every single mouthful of them too, not to mention all the chocolate bars that Harry had given to him. He had kept it a closely guarded secret just how much of chocolate whore he was from the rest of the pack but it looked like his secret was out. 

“Really?” Romy and Harry asked at once, not having expected for Micha to have eaten them all already. Harry had known his love of caramel chocolate but it surprised him just how deep his fellow submissive's sweet tooth ran. Glancing to Damon he saw that there was a pensive look on his face, apparently he hadn’t known either. 

Micha shrugged. “I like chocolate, they were gone by boxing day,” he admitted a little sheepishly. “I finished the caramel chocolate yesterday too.” 

“All of it?” Harry asked, he’d bought several large bars and he found it hard to believe that Micha had managed to eat all of it AND the brownies too. At least there was the small mercy in that he didn’t seem to have the same hyperactive reaction that Clay did; though, Harry thought with a small smile on his face, Damon really did seemed to be a bit of a sucker for sugar obsessed, trouble makers. 

While Harry and Micha had been discussing this and the others had been listening to them, Clayton had taken his chance, sneaking over to the last crate of beer that was half full of un-opened bottles from New Year. He helped himself to one, opened it and had drunk half before Damon even realised and went to snatch the bottle away. 

Clayton however was too quick and, giggling, he was off, being chased by his irate father who was demanding the beer back. This was much to the amusement of the others who couldn’t help but laugh. Giving it up as a lost cause, Lukas summoned over the last of the bottles and began handing them out. As Harry went to accept one, Fenrir glared at him. 

“Going to try and stop me, Wolfie?” Harry challenged, a smile on his lips as the Alpha took his own one. 

“Just the one then, little one,” he warned, realising it wasn’t worth the battle that it was likely to cause if he tried to stop his mate and so simply caving in. It wasn’t like his little mate could get drunk on one bottle of beer after all; besides that he didn’t exactly mind when Harry was a little tipsy, especially considering he seemed to be a rather horny drunk. 

Harry grinned in triumph as he accepted the bottle from Lukas, snuggling into his mate, he was determined that he wasn’t going to move from Fenrir’s lap this evening because tomorrow he was going to be somewhere unfamiliar and without his mate. Not even the thought of having a real bed or a hot shower could improve his mood at knowing that this time tomorrow he wouldn’t have his lover with him. 

Jenson and Callie were both holding Romy close to them, neither had let her out of their sight for more than a couple of hours here and there since they had come to the pack, allowing her to go off to Hogwarts was a huge step for them. It was really starting to sink in that they were going and wouldn’t be back until the next full moon. They weren’t quite ready to let go of their little girl just yet. 

Damon however, while not exactly thrilled that his son was leaving, had slightly more pressing concerns on his mind, such as whether the school would remain standing at all after his son had been a student there for a few months. He was sure that there was going to be something that would explode and he wasn’t looking forward to hearing about it. 

Micha was watching as Damon chased Clay around, both of them now laughing more than running now. He was feeling a little sorry for himself. After New Year he had thought that their relationship had taken a positive step forward but now he wasn’t so sure. Damon had barely been near him since that night and Micha was starting to second guess himself about kissing him as the New Year had come in. 

Needing to get some air and more importantly some perspective, Micha got up and headed away from the fire. Fenrir was so wrapped up in Harry, Damon with Clay, Jenson and Callie with Romy and Lukas and Tessie being deep in conversation, that no one noticed him slip away. He needed to get his head on straight because clearly he was starting to imagine things now. When Harry had told him that Damon had cared for him he had been hopeful that that was true but perhaps he really was too much trouble. 

“What you doing way out here?” a voice asked a few minutes later when Micha had come to a stop, leaning against a tree, lost in thought, a dangerous place for him to be lost recently, what with all the thoughts and memories that tended to rattle around up there. 

“I just needed some space,” he said with a shrug looking up to see Damon standing before him, looking a little concerned. 

“Shall I leave you to it?” Damon asked, sounding a little sad about Micha asking him to go. He didn’t want to leave the submissive alone out here on his own this late at night. He just didn’t feel comfortable with it even though he knew that he was too close to the clearing for anything to happen to him. 

“No,” Micha said at once. “Stay, please,” he pleaded, not wanting for Damon to leave at all. Taking a deep breath and gathering together all of his courage he said, “I came up with a few nickname suggestions.” He spoke quietly and almost hoped that he hadn’t been heard because he wasn’t sure if he had dreamed the end of their conversation from New Year or not. After being almost entirely ignored for the last few days he was beginning to believe it had been a figment of his imagination. 

Damon broke out into such a wide smile at the mention of nicknames, that Micha couldn’t help but smile in return. “Really? Let’s hear them then, trouble,” he requested, sounding genuinely curious. Micha’s heart gave a little flutter at the sound of Damon’s nickname for him, relieved that he hadn’t dreamed it all up. 

“Okay, sure,” Micha said, biting his bottom lip nervously. “Ummm... Stud, Ace, Captain,” he said running over some of the ideas that he had had, ticking them off on his fingers, “...Handsome, Sunshine, Sparky, Marshmallow…”

“Marshmallow?” Damon interrupted, laughing a little. 

“Oh you like that one?” Micha asked his face lighting up because that really had been his favourite. He had no idea why but it just seemed to fit and, of course, Damon had challenged him to do his worst. 

“Wait what?” Damon questioned, confused by Micha’s question; he was more just completely baffled by the nickname rather than anything else, but then that was Micha all over, confusing, keeping everyone on their toes. 

“Marshmallow it is then,” Micha stated with finality and a delighted grin. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Damon said, sighing and shaking his head with amusement; but, just like on New Year’s, he couldn’t bring himself to put up any kind of fight, not when Micha looked so happy. 

“Don’t worry, marshmallow, I will only use our special name when we’re alone,” Micha promised in a hushed whisper. 

“What have I done?” Damon asked, feigning horror as he encircled an arm around Micha’s waist. “You really are going to be trouble aren’t you,” he asked with a smile and Micha nodded with a smile on his lips. 

“Can you handle that, marshmallow?” the submissive asked in a quiet voice. 

Damon didn’t need to say anything, with his free hand he caressed the submissive wolf’s cheek gently, gazing into the stunning amethyst eyes; everything about this man making his stomach tingle as he closed the distance between them and claimed their first proper kiss. His tongue swept over Micha’s lips, begging for entrance which was willing given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please!! :-D


	28. Just walk away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Clay and Romy leave for Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are coming slowly at the moment as my work hours are crazy in the amount I have. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment and let us know what you think!

Chapter 28 – Just walk away

As morning dawned, and the pack began to drag themselves from beneath warm blankets and hides to face the reality of what the day was going to bring, no one said a word. Lukas made tea, Callie made porridge; they all went about their normal morning routines but there was one major difference today. Today was the day that the pups were leaving the safety of pack territory for Hogwarts.

Predictably Fenrir was in a foul mood and not even Harry dragging him into the forest for an impromptu blow job had done much to improve his state of mind. He had wanted to escort Harry and the other pups to Kings Cross station himself, to make sure that they got on the train and be with his mate until the last moment possible. However, he knew he couldn't for the same reason he couldn't go to Diagon Alley when they went to buy their school supplies. He was a wanted man in the wizarding world, he just couldn't risk it.

It would be Damon, Micha and Jenson's job to take the three pups to Kings Cross station and make sure that they got on the train without hassle or fuss. Damon hadn't been keen on the idea of taking Micha but he knew how much the older submissive wanted to be there to say goodbye to Harry and he didn't have the heart to tell him no. Equally he knew that Harry would need Micha there seeing as he couldn't have Fenrir with him.

Half an hour before they were due to leave Damon took Micha to one side away from the others to have a quiet word. Ever since Fenrir had decided that Micha would be coming with them, worry had begun to form in Damon's gut, eating away at him; he didn't want anything to happen to the submissive and taking him out of the territory put him in harm's way. Of course it was just a trip to Kings Cross but, where the pups were concerned, he knew that things didn't always run smoothly.

"You don't leave my side, not even for a second, do you understand?" Damon asked him and, as this was the first thing out of his mouth, it took a moment for Micha to catch up with what the former beta was asking of him. The moment he realised, Micha couldn't help but smile at the dominant wolf who clearly had a well-defined protective streak when it came to him, something that Micha wasn't exactly complaining about. In fact he would go so far to say that it even turned him on a little.

"Okay, marshmallow," Micha said softly with a cheeky grin, not wanting the others to overhear them or Damon's new nickname. "Whatever you say."

"Please don't cause trouble," Damon pleaded with him.

"But trouble is my middle name; well, it is my nickname, but close enough," Micha said with glee as Damon rolled his eyes. "I think you have more to worry about with those two," he said motioning towards Harry and Clay who were stuffing their pockets full of joke-shop products that Harry had been gifted for Christmas from Clay.

"Damn it, I thought I made it clear they weren't allowed those until they got to Hogwarts," Damon said with a frown, making to turn and head in the pups direction with the intention of stopping them, Micha however had other ideas, reaching out and taking hold of his wrist to stop him.

"Let them have their fun," Micha said as Damon turned to look at the submissive questioningly. "I'm sure they aren't going to waste them here when they're going to have a train full of students to terrify and torment in a couple of hours."

Damon sighed; Micha was probably right. "I should probably be worried by how good you are at knowing how those two think," he said, narrowing his eyes at the submissive, though the smile on his face gave him away.

"Probably," Micha agreed, grinning. "The pack all say that Harry is the trouble magnet here but I think you might be slightly worse, marshmallow."

Damon thought that Micha just might have a point; between his best friend, his son, Harry and now Micha, there were rather a lot mischievous personalities in his life, not that he would change that for a second of course. "Well soon those two will be at Hogwarts, then I can focus my attention on just the one trouble maker," Damon said and his words made Micha's stomach tingle at the thought.

"Fenrir is going to keep your hands full; it doesn't look like I'm going to get your attention at all, does it?" Micha asked with a mock sigh that made Damon laugh.

"Come on, trouble," Damon said, directing them back towards the clearing. "Let's get these pups off to school and then we can discuss how you can keep my hands full." Micha blushed at the suggestive undertone of what Damon had said but didn't say a word as they veered back towards the rest of the group.

Fenrir had hold of Harry, his strong arms wrapped around the teenager, lifting him off his feet as they shared a rather passionate embrace. Everyone was ready, trunks had been shrunk down and pocketed already but mainly because Romy was still trying to unpack and repack everything for the millionth time, and they were now all saying their goodbyes.

"We really should get going," Damon told the others as he and Micha re-joined them.

It didn't look like either Jenson or Fenrir were going to encourage the pups to get moving and they really couldn't miss the train. The Alpha didn't even seem capable of stopping his kiss with Harry, let alone encouraging him to leave the territory. If anything, at Damon's words Fenrir's grip had tightened around Harry, which made the teenager groan into their kiss in a rather loud and erotic way.

"Jenson, a little help with this please," Damon requested, but when he turned to the Beta, he was clinging to Callie, with Romy caught between the two of them.

"Dad, I think we need to separated Harry and the Alpha before they start something they really don't have time to finish," Clay said; as happy as he was for his best friend, he really was not enjoying baring witness to the Alpha's possessive streak or how much Harry was enjoying it.

"I am open to suggestions, Clayton," Damon said with a pointed look at the teen, not liking the display any more than his son was.

Clay shrugged, before grinning. "A crowbar?"

Micha laughed and shook his head, before heading straight for the Alpha pair. He grinned to himself when he heard Damon's frustrated curse of 'Damn it, Micha,' from behind him; the man sure knew how to worry, but it wasn't like Fenrir would hurt him. "As hot as this is, Harry, My Alpha," he started, the two of them turning to look at him in surprise, "we really will miss the train if we don't get going."

"Micha's right," Harry said, wriggling out of the Alpha's arms to stand in front of him, "I really do have to go, Fen."

"No, you don't," Fenrir said, nuzzling into Harry's neck where the mating mark was, causing Harry to let out another erotic groan at the sensation.

"Oh yes he does," Micha said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and starting to move him away before the two could get started again. "Sorry, my Alpha," he shouted back over his shoulder as he pulled Harry away from Fenrir.

"Micha, wait," Harry said, taking his back and returning to the really rather depressed looking Alpha. "You; don't be all mean and grumpy to the rest of them," he ordered with a grin, "this isn't their fault. And besides, I will be back on the full moon which is just a couple of weeks away."

"That's two weeks too many," Fenrir said unhappily.

"I know, Wolfie," Harry said, reaching around his mate and hugging him. "Just behave yourself okay."

"That's meant to be my line," Fenrir said with an unimpressed grunt. He was going to miss his cheeky little mate that was for sure.

"I always behave myself," Harry said with mock indignation, giving his mate a wide-eyed innocent look that didn't fool the Alpha for a second.

Fenrir snorted in amusement, holding on to his little one for as long as he could, not wanting to let him go. It didn't feel right; Fenrir was used to following his instincts and they had never lead him wrong before. There was something that just didn't feel right about sending his mate away and what was worse was there was no way that he could stop Harry from going, except by force, which just wasn't an option.

"How about we just agree that there will be no property damage or body modification?" Damon asked them. "Those rules seemed to do well enough when the boys were growing up."

"Oh, but I really wanted to see if I could make at least a bit of the castle fall down," Clayton complained, but the grin on his face gave Damon a little hope that he might at least have been partly joking.

"I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry," Romy promised in a soft voice and Damon found that was genuinely a comfort; there was no-one more adept at keeping his son in line than Romy. One of these days he was going to have to find out exactly how she managed that because so far he hadn't exactly managed it himself.

Harry was still in Fenrir's arms and it really looked like the two of them were going to be the hardest to separate. Clayton's idea to get a crowbar didn't seem to be too drastic now but at least the Alpha pair were no longer glued together by the lips and Harry was on his own two feet. Fenrir, however, did still seem rather reluctant to let his mate go.

The entire pack walked over to the apparition point, Harry still in the Alpha's arms. Callie was desperately clinging to Romy and Clayton was by his Dad's side, refusing to admit any weakness. He at least had his Dad coming with him to the station, as did Romy; Harry, however, was leaving the Alpha behind here. After they had shared mating marks and a few rather intense days together it was proving rather hard for them to say goodbye.

Fenrir was starting to realise that he simply didn't have it in him to stand there and watch as his little mate left the territory, and so placing a kiss on Harry's mating mark, and then one to his lips as well, he turned and headed back toward the clearing without another word. He didn't even say goodbye, nor did he stop when he heard Harry call out his name.

Instead he headed directly towards the woodpile. He would chop wood for a while and let out his anger and frustration; hopefully the rest of the pack wouldn't be stupid enough to try and talk to him for a while. He would need some time to come to terms with this even though they had known about it for months.

"Harry…?" Micha said, as he stepped up next to his friend, taking hold of his hand supportively, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm okay," Harry told him, and he pushed away the dampness that formed in his eyes with his free hand. "This is better, I don't think I could have actually left with him here," he admitted. As much as he needed answers and knew that going to Hogwarts was the best way to get them he knew that he would never have been able to leave Fenrir if he had stayed and watched them go. "Just, please, do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Micha asked, knowing that he would do anything for his friend. Harry had already done so much for him already, there was very little that he wouldn't do in return.

"Just look after him; even when he doesn't want to be looked after," Harry said, with a wry smile. He knew all too well that the Alpha wasn't going to accept anyone looking after him, at least not actively looking after him as if he couldn't do it himself.

"We will, don't worry about that," Damon promised, wrapping a hand around Harry's shoulder, and ruffling his hair affectionately. "That idiot has been my best friend for a long time, I can take care of him."

Harry could only just about see his mate through the trees as he took up the axe in his hands, shrugging off his jacket. The fifteen year old submissive was beginning to second guess his decision to put Baloo bear in his trunk now, wishing that he could have had something to cling on to that smelt like the Alpha male. Equally though, he didn't think that he should turn up at Kings Cross station cuddling his childhood teddy bear either.

Damon took Harry and Micha in his arms while Jenson did the same with Clayton and Romy, Callie was in tears as she watched her mate prepare to leave. Lukas and Tessie had to take her into their arms to comfort her as she became inconsolable as first Damon and then Jenson vanished from sight taking the pups with them.

FGHP

The first day of a new term, not usually a day that Dumbledore would look forward to but this one was filled with importance. Three new students would be arriving at the school, one of whom was Harry Potter. Dumbledore could scarcely believe that the day had finally arrived. He was considering meeting them on the platform at Hogsmeade station, he was so eager to finally meet the boy, but perhaps it would be better to have Hagrid bring them across the lake; he wanted the experience to be as overwhelming as possible, of course.

And they would need to be sorted of course; the headmaster rubbed his hands together with glee, there really would be no better way to make a big deal about Harry Potter's attendance at his school than to have him sorted in front of the whole school watching. He expected a little trouble from the two additional students, but he would deal with them accordingly if they stepped out of line.

A most interesting distraction for the young girl, Romy, had unexpectedly fallen in his lap, completely by chance too; it was going to be most curious watching that unfold, he just had to keep it from distracting Harry as well. He couldn't very well have the hero distracted with trivial matters such as the family of this girl he was bringing with him. Now if he could satisfactorily distract the other boy, Clayton, too then he would be more than pleased.

He didn't have anything else to worry about now; Harry would have his undivided attention and together they would be able to work together to take down Tom Riddle once and for all. Although admittedly he might have to spare a moment to check in on Sirius and Severus again, he was sure that the two of them weren't going to make the most amicable of house mates even with Severus in the state he was in. After Remus had turned up rather unexpectedly a whole week early he had known that something wasn't right but so far he hadn't had the opportunity to call in on them.

Remus had been the only person keeping Black sane, without him Sirius was going to spiral out of control. The man almost wasn't worth bothering with anymore, he was of little use to anyone given his depreciating mental state. Also the state that Sirius had put Severus in was just ugly, he had had no idea what Black was doing. Though he could see that Snape had maybe deserved the treatment but he still couldn't have the traitorous man dying. He would need him for leverage to use against Harry after all.

None of it mattered as much as Harry did though. He had Harry Potter coming to his school and that undeniably tipped the scales in his favour now that they were at war. Yes, the boy was a werewolf but that wouldn't matter much, he could still serve his purpose; werewolves could kill and be killed just like any man.

FGHP

Platform 9 3/4's was packed with students and their parents. Draco had come alone, however; his father had not spoken to him since he had inflicted that beating on him in front of his mother. He had also refused the offer of his mother and brother accompanying him; he wanted them to stay safe, hidden away in the nursery, where no one could touch them.

He found himself a little apprehensive when he got to the station, scanning the platform, looking for him, the boy that no one could stop talking about, the boy that everyone wanted to see first, Harry Potter, the true boy-who-lived. He wasn't expecting to actually be one of the first people to spot him and recognise him for who he was; though, perhaps it was to be expected considering they had met once before.

Harry was just as Draco remembered him, scrawny with scruffy black hair and large, startlingly green eyes. It was the three adults, who were flanking him, and two other teenagers with them, that caught Draco's attention. He stood a short distance away, watching them; Harry had mentioned that there would be others from his pack joining him at Hogwarts and so he supposed that this was them.

One of the teenagers, the boy, looked to be a little older than him and Harry, but not by much and so Draco thought he would probably be in their year, maybe the one above at the most. The boy seemed to be unable to stand still and had curly dark brown hair, which he hid under the strangest blue hat Draco had ever seen. However Draco could see why he wore it after the largest of the three adults hit him over the head.

The three adults were huge, though considering that they were all werewolves, Draco thought that this probably made sense. The one to clip the older boy around the head was the largest of the three and had thick red hair that stood up all over the place, though in a much more styled way than Harry's ever could. He seemed very alert, scanning the crowd for any possible dangers with his deep brown eyes and he was clinging to the other teenager, a young girl, as if his life depended on it.

She was clearly the youngest of the group even though she was around the same size as Harry; she had mousy brown hair that fell in ringlets around her beautiful face and, after scowling at the older boy for a moment and sharing a small smile with Harry, her dark blue eyes went back to darting around the platform perceptively, with what looked to be a combination of nervousness and excitement.

The second largest of the group had taken up a firm grip around the older boy's arm in what seemed to be an attempt to keep him with them, and halt his attempts to run off to goodness knows where. The man was almost as bulky and muscled as the large red-head, but by contrast he had dark brown hair that lay neat and flat atop his head; Draco noted that he also appeared to be holding hands with the third, considerably smaller adult.

This man had light sandy blond hair that, despite having been cut short, still managed to look tufty and untidy. He seemed rather nervous too, keeping his face downcast and holding on the man's hand as if his life depended on it.

"I wonder how many people are going to survive the train ride to school," Draco heard Harry ask, his tone suggesting that he might be joking, at least Draco hoped it had been said in jest.

Draco could only just about make it out from where he was standing, but the smallest of the adults looked up with an amused smile, that reached his amethyst eyes, at Harry's words. It seemed a very strange joke to him, but he didn't know what passed for humour within werewolf packs.

"No destruction of property or body modification and I suppose don't kill anyone either, that would be a bonus," the man that was holding on to the oldest boy said sternly. Draco was a little startled at the thought that not killing people was a bonus. He had thought that Harry was a little odd when they had first met but now seeing the people he was spending time with he seemed to fit right in.

"I always kind of assumed that maybe killing someone came under body modification," Harry said as though pondering a complicated puzzle.

"Yes, let's go with that, Harry," the man agreed. "And please keep those brownies away from him, I'd hate to see him that hyper and cooped up in a small train compartment."

"You always know how to spoil my fun, Damon," Harry grumbled, though Draco could see the grin on the teen's face from where he was standing.

"Can't you please take off the hat, Clayton?" the young girl asked. "You look ridiculous."

"It's a helmet, and I clearly need to use it to protect my brain, like Harry said, given your Dad keeps hitting me."

"It's your personality, it makes you very hittable," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, so that's why all the girls are always hitting on me," Clay said, looking pleased with himself, and despite the blue helmet on his head, both the young girl and her father hit him again. Draco was starting to think that they really were rather an uncouth and violent bunch after all.

"And yet I've always managed to resist," Romy said with a grin.

"And me," Harry said. "I may not be a girl but I am gay and, no offence but you're just not my type."

"I'm sure the Alpha will be very pleased to hear that," the one apparently called Damon said rather dryly.

The group had come to a stop not far from him now and were looking at the train with what seemed to be apprehension, as if none of them really wanted to go; Draco could relate. They were starting to attract attention of others on the platform now too, who were pointing and whispering, wondering if that was him but the group of werewolves were just ignoring it. Harry in particular was focusing just on his group clearly not wanting any of the attention.

"What are you staring at?" a familiar voice asked him a moment later as he had watched Harry and the boy called Clayton start play fighting with each other half-heartedly while giggling manically, clearing teasing each other.

"Harry," Draco responded, turning to look at Daphne who had followed his line of sight to the group of men and one girl that were now trying their hardest to separate the hyper teenage boys.

"That's the boy-who-lived, the one who is meant to save us all?" she asked dubiously. "He hardly looks like much and apparently he's had a fight with a vacuum cleaner the state of his neck."

Draco looked to his friend in surprise, "I'm surprised you know what one is," he said in amusement and she shrugged.

"My mother is obsessed with them, she bought one for our house elf; though the poor pathetic creature doesn't know the first thing about how to use it and obviously it is rather temperamental around magic anyway… wait a minute, how do you know what they are?"

"Daphne, you're my friend, I trust you but that is one story I am never going to share with you," Draco said turning his eyes back to Harry.

"Are you going to go and introduce yourself?" she asked with a smile, wondering what kind of antics Draco could have got up to with a vacuum cleaner that would make him too worried or embarrassed to tell her the story. But she knew her friend better than to pry when it was clear that he wouldn't be willingly forthcoming with the information.

"Nope," he said, thinking that it would be pointless right now and it wasn't something he wanted to do with the adults present; introductions could wait for the train. "Come on, let's go and find a seat, preferably away from Pansy, Blaise and Theo, those three are driving me mad right now."

"Draco, you've not seen them since before school broke up for the holidays," Daphne said, looking at Draco as if he'd gone a little loopy over the Christmas break.

"And yet even knowing they're still breathing managed to annoy me," he returned as he stepped towards the train, opening a door for her and motioning for her to go inside. Before he could follow her on board his silver eyes met emerald green and Harry gave him a small smile and a wave, he inclined his head in recognition and disappeared on to the Hogwarts express.

FGHP

"Who was that?" Micha asked, having noticed that Harry had been waving at a blond boy a couple of metres away as Damon and Jenson had been saying goodbye to their adoptive children.

"I met him that day I disappeared to Hogsmeade," Harry explained, the rest of the group hearing him and looking over in time to see the blond teenager climb aboard the train. "He's also the son of the blond Deatheater who confronted us in Diagon Alley."

"You stay away from him, Harry," Damon said sternly, "You don't want to…"

"My Dad said I could trust him," Harry interjected. "I trust my Dad wouldn't put me in harm's way and besides, this is a school we're going to, how many life threatening situations can we possibly encounter?"

"Don't tempt fate, little one," Damon chastised as he drew Harry into a tight hug, followed in quick succession by Jenson and then lastly by Micha who held him for the longest time, not willing to let him go.

"Five minutes," Jenson said as he checked his watch, "you'd better get on the train." As he said this suddenly Romy was in his arms again, hugging him for all she was worth.

"Don't leave until the train's gone, promise me, Daddy, please," she said, tears streaming down her face as he clutched on to her and everyone could see that he was struggling just as much as Romy was.

"I promise, kiddo," he told her, placing a kiss on top of her head, he was wavering on the point of just breaking down and refusing to let her go at all but he knew that he couldn't do it, he had to let her go to school, she was the only one who was going to be able to keep the boys in line and the castle standing. He dreaded to think what would happen without Romy there.

Damon pulled Clay into another hug; the yelp of surprise made Harry laugh from where he was standing next to the train door. "Dad…" Clay said, "It's two weeks, let's not do the whole crying thing."

"I love you, Clay, just let me be your Dad for two seconds okay, I am going to miss you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I love you too" he agreed quietly, not fighting against the hug. "Two seconds are up, can I get on the train now?"

"Yes, you can," Damon said, releasing him from the hug. "Behave yourself for goodness sake, try not to get expelled and look after each other."

"We get it, Dad," Clay said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll look after them," Romy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'd say we'd behave but that might not be a promise we can keep," Harry said with a grin as the three of them headed towards the train, being watched over by three rather anxious adults.

"That school isn't going to know what hit it," Micha said as the pups boarded the train.

"As long as they come back to us in one piece they can destroy that fucking castle for all I care," Jenson growled, struggling not to cry as he spotted Romy taking a seat in an empty compartment by the window so that they could wave goodbye as the train pulled away.

"I wouldn't encourage that kind of thinking; Clayton might just manage it with Harry's help and goodness help teachers and students alike if those two boys manage to convince Romy to help them."

"I really wish I was going with them," Micha said with longingly. "Blowing up a castle sounds like fun."

"Don't worry, I will find a way to keep you busy, trouble," Damon whispered in his ear.

"Promise, marshmallow?" Micha whispered right back as the train began to pull out of the station, all three adults waving at the pups who were waving back from behind the glass.

"Stop the flirting you two," Jenson said, however there was no disapproval in his tone, if anything he was fairly amused. "There will be plenty of time for that when we get back."

"We should get back before Fenrir kills someone," Damon mused, thinking of how they had left the Alpha male and the dangerous mood that he had been in.

"I'm not leaving yet," Jenson said adamantly. "I promised Romy I wasn't going anywhere until the train had gone and I'm going to stick to that." Micha and Damon nodded, not wanting to go against him. It wasn't that he was the Beta or anything like that, they just knew that as a father, he was just keeping his promise to his daughter.

FGHP

"Fuck," Harry breathed, "we're really going." He was swarmed with a mix of emotions and he wasn't sure how he was handling it all without falling apart. He was missing the territory and Fenrir already, though he had started missing them before he'd even left; he missed Micha too and in fact he was missing all of his pack.

"Yep," Clayton agreed as the three of them settled in a compartment of their own as the train began to gain speed as it left Kings Cross on its way to Scotland and Hogwarts. Clayton was a lot more relaxed about everything; he had his best friend and the girl he loved, as much as he loved Dad and the other pack members he knew that he was going to be okay. Plus he knew that in two weeks they'd be back to see everyone and enjoy the full moon with them. He could wait two weeks.

"You two aren't REALLY going to try to destroy the school are you?" Romy asked with mild concern. She was looking for anything to distract herself from the knowledge that she had just left her Dad on the platform of the train station and the memory of her Mum sobbing as they had apparated away from the territory. She was struggling with leaving them behind when she had never really been away from them or the territory since she had joined the pack after being rescued from her kidnappers by Jenson.

"Not right away," Clayton assured her with a shrug, he could see how much she was hurting already and was more than happy to distract her a little. He took her hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze of support. He was surprised when she didn't snatch her hand back, instead returning the gesture with a weak smile. "We'll have some fun with it first," he told her, knowing that she would be a little nervous and wanting to make her smile. He then turned his attention to Harry. "So that guy you met in Hogsmeade… the one who you waved to..."

"Draco?" Harry asked. "My Dad was his Godfather," he explained; he really hoped that Draco and Clayton would get along and he was keen to bring them together because he was sure that adding another person to their friendship would only increase the amount of fun they could have while playing pranks and such.

"How come I've never seen him before, he never came to Ingleton, right?" Clay asked, thinking that if Severus had really known him then he would have come to visit. He and Damon had been watching over Harry since they were toddlers and Clay had no recollection of the blond boy at all.

"No, I'd never met him before my Dad gave me a letter the night… yeah, well it said I could trust him and his Mum. My Dad wouldn't put me in danger so I guess we can all trust him. It's not like we have any other allies at the school," Harry told them, though he could see by the looks that they were giving him that they weren't so sure. He could understand that but he was determined to trust the boy. He would need help finding the answers he needed so he could get home to Fenrir quicker.

"Let's just be careful, please," Romy pleaded. "We don't want to be reckless with trusting people regardless of when you want to start destroying the castle," she sounded disparaging but Clayton and Harry couldn't help but laugh at her wording.

"All this talk of destroying the castle," a blond boy said from the door to their compartment, the pups all having been too busy laughing at Romy to notice that they had company. "You're not serious are you?" he asked, looking between the three of them curiously as he took another step inside of their compartment with no fear whatsoever, a timid looking blonde girl following him.

With the way the group had been talking on the platform he just couldn't be sure about whether or not they had been joking. It had sounded like they were but then there were moments when he was certain they were deadly serious. They were certainly a strange bunch and he wasn't sure that he could relate to them or their strange ways. However, seeing as he had been charged with getting to know the boy, not only by Dumbledore but Voldemort too, he was going to have to make the effort to do just that.

"Depends on our mood really," Harry said with amusement and a shrug as he turned towards the doorway with a grin on his face. "Nice to see you again, Draco." The boy was exactly how he remembered but from the slight difference to his scent he knew that the teenager was using glamour charms to hide something and if his nose was right then that something was a few cuts and bruises.

He was taken aback by the fact that he could tell all of this; he had never been able to before. Then again Lukas had said that the potion he had been taking had affected him and his abilities as a werewolf in more ways than they realised. He still couldn't feel physical pain and that hadn't changed but apparently some of the damage done was beginning to repair itself. Harry certainly wasn't complaining, it was something he might find useful, however he knew better than to bring up the glamour's and the scent of blood now, it could wait until later.

"This is Daphne," Draco said, gesturing to the blonde girl who was standing just behind and to one side of him and then waited for Harry to respond in kind, however the boy seemed to lack the social etiquette for that. Sure he was a werewolf but Draco had thought that being raised by Severus Snape would mean the boy would have had manners; but when it became apparent that Harry wouldn't be introducing his friends, Draco asked, "Care to introduce me?"

"Oh, sure, this is Clay and Romy," Harry said, gesturing to each member of his pack as he said their name. He didn't even seem to think that anything was amiss, though he had never really had much social interaction outside of Severus and the pack. Neither had Clayton come to that, Romy was going to have her work cut out for her it seemed as she was the only one who had grown up as a normal child, until she was eleven at least.

Both Romy and Clay gave a slight nod of acknowledgment to both Draco and Daphne as they were introduced but otherwise gave them nothing more. Clayton was particularly wary of them but Romy seemed content to bring out the book she had been reading and occupy herself with that. She wasn't in the mood to play nice with strangers this morning, not after saying goodbye to her family.

Taking their sultry nods as the best sign of welcome they were going to get from the other teenagers, Draco and Daphne moved fully into the compartment to take a seat without waiting to be asked, seeing as Harry had failed to introduce them all properly he didn't think that he should wait to be offered a seat. Though Draco was rather curious about something, he had his suspicions but he had to be sure.

"And you're all…" Draco began not wanting to say the word, not in front of Daphne who had no clue but Harry seemed to understand what he meant. He even seemed to appreciate the subtlety of not saying what they were aloud. It wasn't like it was a closely guarded secret but Fenrir had made it clear he didn't want them to make it public knowledge, not if they could avoid it.

"We are," he said and both Clay and Romy gave him a look, which Harry shrugged off. It wasn't like he could deny it when he had told him out right the first time they had met. In hindsight Harry could admit that this had been stupid but there was no taking it back now, nor the fact that he had said that a couple of his pack would be joining him at Hogwarts. He trusted Draco not to spread that bit of information around.

"Well, this is awkward," Draco said after a couple moments of silence, where no one had really known what to say. Clayton and Romy weren't exactly trusting of this new boy and his female friend and equally Draco and Daphne didn't know the three newcomers. Combined with Harry's less than adequate social skills and small talk seemed an impossible task.

Though they were spared anymore attempts when the compartment door opened again. Draco and Daphne turned and were immediately on edge when they saw that Ron Weasley, flanked by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, had entered the compartment. All three of them had their wands drawn already, though they weren't pointing them at anyone.

Harry instantly recognized the redhead from the article he had read in the Daily Prophet under the tree in Ingleton with Clay all those years ago. He was certain that it was the same boy. The other two he didn't recognize at all but he didn't have a great feeling regardless, especially not when they had their wands in hand.

"Should have known that you would be the first to try to suck up to Potter, Malfoy" Ron practically spat at them as soon as he took in the group inside the compartment.

"No Potters here," Harry said instantly, hating the use of that name, glaring at the red head, "so I'm not entirely sure who you think Draco's sucking up to."

"We were just having a pleasant conversation before you so rudely interrupted, Weasley," Draco said venomously, not exactly pleased with the interruption. He had a lot to talk to Harry about and it was difficult to know how to do that. He didn't want to have the conversation in front of Daphne and he wasn't sure if Harry would appreciate having his friends there either. So the addition of even more, less friendly, faces was most unwelcome.

"I doubt it was pleasant if you're here, Malfoy," Ron spat at him, raising his wand to point it at Draco, threateningly.

Sighing, Romy put down her book on the vacant seat beside her. "Look; Weasley, isn't it?" she said, not wanting them to get into a full blown war before they had even gotten to the school. "I am not sure who you are, or what you want, but I think you should probably just go."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, little girl?" Ron asked, eyeing the smaller girl with distaste, foolishly not seeing her as any sort of threat.

Romy just smiled sweetly at him. "Why don't you piss me off and you'll find out," she said, she had watched her cousin and Harry enough times, listened to them talk, she knew exactly what to say and do to ensure that she was taken seriously.

"Big talk for such a little girl," Dean hissed from just behind of Ron.

"Good thing it isn't just her then, isn't it," Clayton said, getting to his feet so that Ron could see that he wasn't just threatening a little girl. Clay was about the same height as Ron but he was already bulkier with muscle than the red head, his werewolf genes having started to kick in and then of course all the self-defence and fighting they had been learning had helped a long way towards that too.

"You think we're afraid of you?" Dean Thomas asked from just behind Ron, he had his wand trained on Clayton now, Ron's still pointing at Draco. Seamus hadn't raised his yet, instead keeping it clutched in his hand firmly by his side.

"I think you'd be a fool not to be," Harry said, now also getting to his feet. "There's three of you and five of us, we don't want to fight but make no mistake, if you force our hand, we will."

"You're never going to be half the man that Neville was," Ron spat at Harry, giving him a look of utter revulsion. It was as if comparing him to Neville in this way was the biggest insult that he could have been dealt but his words washed off Harry, having no affect at all.

"I never knew Neville, and I'm sorry about your friend and what happened to him. I remember reading about it and being sad about it, but given he never made it to his twelfth birthday how do you suppose to compare us?" Harry asked. "Look, I know what the papers have been saying about me but I'm not that guy and I don't want to be either."

"Then why don't you go crawl back under whatever rock you came from then," Ron hissed.

"I'd be happy to but I've been summoned here, I have to attend this stupid school. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here," Harry said. "I'd like nothing more than to be at home with my… boyfriend but I have to be here."

Clayton couldn't help but giggle; calling Fenrir a boyfriend was just far too amusing not to laugh at, even Romy had a smirk on her face. The best thing was Harry knew exactly why they were laughing, he had stalled a little on the word boyfriend thinking that it was a rather poor word to use when talking about his Alpha and mate; the two of them were so much more than just boyfriends, it was just too casual a word to use. However, it wasn't like he could call him his mate without giving away that they were all some form of creature. Draco and Daphne looked as confused as the three Gryffindor's in the doorway, but were wise enough to hold their questions.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Dean demanded, confused.

The article in the Daily Prophet about how Harry Potter had been seen in Diagon Alley, and then Dumbledore's response, had left many of Neville's friends aggravated, but Ron had taken it as a personal offence of some kind; given his sister's death none of the Gryffindor's questioned it. Either way they had come in search of Harry Potter with the intention of putting the boy in his place, and now here he was, sitting with Malfoy and laughing at them.

"Family joke," Harry tried to explain, but he was still unable to keep from smiling in amusement. He didn't really want to fight these boys, even if they were being so confrontational, but that wasn't going to stop him from having a laugh with Romy and Clay.

"Some family!" Ron sneered.

"You're one to talk, Weasley," Draco snapped, standing up to glare at the red head.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald, what are you doing!?" another female voice said, the owner of which appeared in the doorway to the compartment, looking extremely unhappy.

Ron and his two friends turned to glare at her. "What business is it of yours, Hermione?" the red-head bit back angrily; he thought she was annoying and meddling at the best of times and he still hadn't forgiven her for meddling in his fight with the Slytherins at the start of the holidays.

"It's my business if you lose Gryffindor the house cup for your stupidity," she said glowering at them. "Leave them alone, they didn't know Neville or Ginny!"

"Don't say her name!"

"Ginny… I read about what happened to her, I'm sorry you lost your sister," Harry said, trying to sound sympathetic, however seeing as the laughter had just died from his lips he didn't do a very good job of it and it seemed to make Ron grow angrier, his face turning the same shade as his hair.

"You're sorry, you're fucking sorry!" Ron raged. "Who have you lost while you've been off doing Merlin knows what while Neville and Ginny lost their lives?"

"I lost my Mum" Harry said, looking Ron directly in the eyes, glaring at him, "and my Dad. My Dad died four months ago. Don't presume you're the only one to have lost people you care about."

"Come on, Ron, please, let's just go," Hermione pleaded, trying to lead him away but he was having none of it. Seamus on the other hand seemed to be in the same mind set as Hermione and had put his wand away in his robe pocket. It seemed that he wasn't any keener on fighting than the rest of them. Only Ron and Dean were spoiling for a duel.

"You're not welcome here," Ron snapped at Harry, the grip on his wand tightening as he aimed it directly at him. He wasn't going to suffer this new teenager when he had come here to replace Neville.

"You made that quite clear, but it's not really up to you, is it?" Clayton responded, he really didn't like this boy, the more he started threatening Harry the more likely it was that he was going to get a punch to the face. Of course Harry could see exactly where this confrontation was heading and despite all their jokes before they had left this was not how he wanted their first day to go, fighting before they had even arrived at the school.

Hermione smiled at the unknown boy who was standing up to Ron, he looked kind of peculiar due to the strange helmet he was wearing, but there was something about him that made her want to get to know him better. She had never been one to only be attracted to someone because of their appearance but goodness if there was ever a boy whom she was going to fall for because of his looks then it was going to be him.

"Clay, stop." Harry whispered to him, so only he could hear before turning to Ron. "You obviously don't like us, and honestly, I don't think any of us think much of you either, so I just suggest we stay out of each other's way."

"Ha!" Ron said with almost a mock laugh. "You really think it is going to be that easy?"

"It could be if you aren't a jerk about it," Clayton snapped but Harry put a hand on his arm and shook his head. He didn't like these three boys any more than Clay did but they had months of school ahead of them, they didn't want to be forming any rivalries this early on, though at this point it seemed rather unavoidable.

"Ron, let's just go," Seamus suggested hesitantly. "Surely we can find something better to do than stand here and argue with… them."

"Seamus is right, I'm bored. Let's go, Ron," Dean said, tugging on his friend's sleeve.

"Fine," Ron growled unhappily; this was far from over in his mind, he was going to make sure Potter was put in his place. Ron had decided that Harry had no right to come here and play hero when he had lost so much, when they all had. Whatever Dumbledore was planning by bringing this boy here he wasn't supporting the headmaster this time.

Ron had been about to leave when he turned to glower at Harry but as he opened his mouth to say something, Harry jumped in before he could. "Yeah, I know, this isn't over, you'll be back and all of that bollocks. Just shove off and leave us in peace."

Speechless, Ron allowed himself to be dragged from the compartment by his friends, Hermione following after them but not before she gave Clayton one last look and a shy smile, something that Romy didn't miss.

"She fancies you," Romy teased.

"Urg, no thanks," Clay said screwing his nose up in disgust. "There is only one girl for me," he said giving her a wink.

"Question," Draco asked as Romy gave Clay a light smack on the arm, Harry nodded at him to continue, ignoring his two friends as they commended their usual bickering. "Why were you laughing when you mentioned your boyfriend?"

"Oh," Harry said breaking out in a huge smile, "he's not exactly…"

"Harry's dating an older man," Clay said in amusement. "Boyfriend isn't exactly how you'd imagine anyone describing him, there isn't anything boy like about him."

"That's for sure," Harry said under his breath, with a far from innocent smile.

"When you say older…" Daphne asked curiously.

"He's thirty-six," Harry said, watching in delight as her eyes go wide in shock.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding," Draco said with a low whistle. "Thirty-six, seriously?"

"Well he is nearly thirty-seven," Harry added, looking amused.

"Is that even legal?" Daphne asked. "I mean you're only fifteen right," she asked, still digesting the information that Harry was dating someone twenty-one years his senior.

"Yeah, but it's not like weird or anything, not for us," Harry said, despite the age difference and the knowledge that Fenrir had bitten him when he had been only eighteen months old it had never been weird at all. He actually rather liked having the handsome older man being all protective and possessive over him; if anything, it made him feel special.

"What do your parents think?" Daphne asked. She could only imagine what her own parents would have to say about it if she brought home a man over two decades older than her, though as an afterthought she considered that it might be a worse reaction if he wasn't a pureblood.

"My parents are dead," Harry told her sadly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Clay's Dad kind of looks after me and Fenrir is his best friend." Though now he said that aloud, he realised that might just make it sound weirder still.

"Fenrir?" Draco asked. "As in Fenrir Greyback, he's your boyfriend?" Harry nodded, surprised that Draco knew who he was. "Wow, you're a braver man than me." This statement confused him; however, he didn't have the chance to ask for an explanation before the Draco's friend jumped in with her own question.

"Greyback… isn't he a…? But wouldn't that make you…" Daphne said, looking absolutely horrified at the thought. Just like most wizarding children, she had been brought up to fear werewolves and tales of Fenrir Greyback had been the sorts of horror stories that ensured she had eaten her vegetables and gone to bed on time. He was renowned and feared throughout the wizarding world and yet this scrawny fifteen year old boy was dating him and calling him his boyfriend. It was unfathomable to her.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked, looking at the blond girl questioningly. He was trying to decipher the look on her face. It concerned him a little that they had both known the name of the Alpha male and seemed to be a little scared. Of course Fenrir had told him that he had done things that he wasn't proud of in his life but other than that he hadn't been specific. Now he was just curious and that was never going to end well.

"Calm down Daphne, they aren't dangerous, look at them," Draco said, before adding quickly, "no offense, but you two are tiny and he's wearing a blue cat on his head."

Harry just laughed. "None taken, you're not exactly threatening yourself."

"Anyway, it isn't like Dumbledore would have let them in the school if they were going to hurt anyone," Draco said to Daphne; he may not have liked the old man but he didn't doubt this.

"Like you have any more faith in that old coot than I do," Daphne said with a frown.

"Just because I don't trust him, doesn't mean I think he'd let three werewolves roam around a school if he believed they were dangerous to the other students. For the sake of his own reputation, if nothing else," Draco told her.

"We won't even be staying on school grounds for the full moons," Romy told the girl, more to reassure her that they had no intention of allowing their wolves' free reign in the school or even the forbidden forest when they transformed. "We'll be going back to our pack's territory for that."

"Fine, I don't have a problem," Daphne said after a moment of consideration. "I'm just surprised is all. You're meant to be the boy-who-lived after all, I didn't expect you to be a werewolf."

"Yeah, well, we're not going to go shouting about it," Clay said, "so, if it's all the same to you, keep it quiet." Clayton didn't want to scare the girl but he put a fair amount of warning in his tone, ensuring that she knew he was very serious when he said this. None of them wanted the whole school to know their secret and judge them for it.

"Are you a werewolf too?" Daphne asked, looking to Romy, her tone saying clearly that she was a little disbelieving. "It's just that you're so small."

Romy looked at her over the top of her book disparagingly as if she were about to roll her eyes. "Want to challenge me to an arm wrestle so I can prove how strong I am?" she asked giving the other girl a pointed stare.

"I would advise against that, just so you know," Clay told Daphne, while giving Romy a sly smile. "Romy is no push over, and I have the numerous bruises to prove that too," he added, earning himself a swot to the arm with her hand. "See, case and point. Why do you think I wear the helmet?"

"I was wondering," Daphne mused, looking at the blue, cat themed crash helmet in amusement. It wasn't an item of clothing she had ever seen anyone wear previously, it was possibly the strangest thing she had ever seen anyone willingly wear on their head.

Clayton then leaned forward, looking at Daphne as if he were about to share some top secret information with her and whispered, rather loudly and sounding deadly serious, no hint of a smile on his lips. "She's killed a man you know," which caused Romy to smack him hard across the helmet using her book.

"CLAYTON!" she exclaimed in horror, though he was laughing too hard to care as he righted the helmet that had been knocked askew by the force she had used. Luckily for Clay however it had had little effect on his head, though Hogwarts: A History had never been put to such good use.

Daphne and Draco looked between the two of them with a mixture of horror, amusement and uncertainty, both of them were unable to determine if it had been a joke or not but both hoping that he wasn't serious. Though looking at the tiny Romy they could hardly believe that he was serious. Werewolf she might be but a killer? They highly doubted it. Apparently werewolf humour left much to be desired.

"I wonder how long you'll be able to keep it on at Hogwarts," Daphne mused, still looking at the helmet, "I doubt Umbridge will be too impressed with it." Daphne wondered, unable to take her eyes off the monstrosity on Clay's head, choosing to focus on this rather than think any more about what she hoped was a joke.

"Who's Umbridge?" Harry asked curiously.

"She's from the Ministry," Draco told them. "She has a couple of Deatheaters working for her too so don't cross her, it just isn't worth the hassle or the detentions." Draco thought that this warning was justified. He hadn't been pulled in for detention with the foul, toad like woman yet but he had seen the resulting injuries of those that had. The three werewolves needed to be warned.

As for the Deatheaters… well, they may not have resorted to using the unforgivable curses yet, unable to with Dumbledore still residing at the castle as headmaster, but they were just as bad as Umbridge with their punishments. The Carrow siblings weren't exactly nice people, any more than Umbridge was.

Harry and Clayton gave each other twin looks of amusement at Draco's warning. "Easily riled? Fun to annoy? Likes to keep everything neat and orderly?" Romy asked with a tired sigh and Draco nodded his head, wondering if the young girl had heard of the woman before. "Then you've just issued these two a challenge," she told him, shaking her head sadly.

"A challenge?" Daphne asked. "What do you mean?"

"Harry and Clayton aren't happy unless they're causing trouble," Romy explained. "Our family have been placing bets on whether the castle will still be standing at the end of the school year."

"Your family… you mean your pack, right?" Daphne said, thinking that a werewolf definition of family probably didn't have the same traditional meaning. She also thought that calling a pack of wolves a family was a little far-fetched. It wasn't what she pictured when she thought of a group of werewolves that was for sure.

"Our pack is our family," Clay interjected, wanting to make this point very clear, Harry and Romy nodding their fervent agreement to this.

"We'll leave you to change," Draco said quickly before Daphne could put her foot in it even more. He found that they were getting on with the three werewolves but he could see that Daphne's pre-established ideas of the creatures were going to cause an argument if she wasn't careful. Draco didn't want to undo all the good work they had done and not when he was legitimately starting to like Harry and his two friends.

"She isn't going to change in here with them is she? She can't do that, she's a girl and…" Daphne started to say before Draco gave her a sharp nudge and glared at her, a clear warning to shut her mouth.

"They've both seen me naked at least six times since I've known them, probably more than that. And I've seen them too," Romy said, sounding a little bored. "Full moons and all that," she informed the older girl. "It's kind of inevitable when you're a werewolf."

Daphne however looked positively horrified at the mere thought. "So your whole… family gets naked together?" she asked.

Draco couldn't help but give her an exasperated look. What had she expected, for their clothing to magically disappear or mould with them as it did when you were an animagus? Werewolves weren't like that, it was a completely different form of transformation.

"And wake up naked all cuddled together and everything," Clayton told her, finding her reaction far too amusing not to elaborate a little more.

"And it isn't awkward?" Draco asked, he was finding the whole conversation a little amusing and Daphne's reaction was just priceless; she was doing a marvellous impression of a fish, though he could admit that he wouldn't want to be naked around his family either.

"It only gets awkward if Harry and Fenrir start rutting together in front of everyone, usually they take it into the forest though, so it's all good," Clayton said, enjoying goading reactions out of the non-werewolves who just weren't accustomed to their way of life, when it was perfectly normal for them.

"I thought you were asleep, Clayton, we have been over this," Harry said with exasperation. They were never going to let him live that down he was sure, though he didn't mind, it was a nice memory and it was also one that was going to cause him a little bit of a problem if he didn't drag his mind out of the gutter.

"That's no excuse," Romy chastised, Clayton might have enjoyed teasing his friend about it but she didn't particularly like the reminder. It wasn't a sound she ever wanted to wake up to again that was for sure.

"Yeah, well, your mum was encouraging us, she got us lube," Harry told her matter-of-factly and she grimaced at this knowledge, not entire sure how she felt about her mother encouraging the Alpha pair in their activities, Clayton however was not helping the matter by making puking sounds.

"So don't want to know what you and the Alpha get up to!" Clayton said firmly. "Or what stuff you need to help with said activities either."

"The lube makes it soooo much nicer… you know how big…" Harry said but Clay had jammed his fingers in his ears and Romy had quickly clamped her hand over Harry's mouth to stop him saying anymore.

"I think maybe we should go," Draco suggested in amusement, "before Daphne dies of heart failure."

Daphne nodded mutely in agreement to this suggestion, she needed to get away from these rather odd teenage werewolves who seemed to talk about sex as if it was a common occurrence, like they weren't ashamed or embarrassed by it. Her mother had given her the impression that it was done only when needed and that meant producing heirs but Harry seemed to almost… enjoy it.

"We'll see you at the start of term feast." Draco said as he opened the compartment door to lead Daphne outside into the corridor.

"There's going to be a feast?" Clayton said with excitement.

"There always is at the start of term," Draco said, "though I expect you'll be sorted first; not that there is usually a sorting in January, so I am not sure exactly what will happen."

"I am so NOT sitting next to you," Romy told Clay matter-of-factly. He was bad enough after a regular meal, but let loose on a feast… well there was no telling what the outcome might be. She would happily observe from afar and mock him for it later; as long as he didn't start singing again she didn't care what he did.

"We'll see you all later," Draco said, as Daphne edged closer to the door, she was desperate for some respite from the werewolves. "It really was good seeing you again, Harry," he said, holding out his hand, which Harry took with a smile and shook firmly once. "And meeting you both, Clayton, Romy," he added, shaking each of their hands in turn as well.

Daphne however still looked a little baffled by everything as Draco finally guided her out of the compartment. Clearly they had made quite a first impression on the girl and Clayton smiled as he remembered his Dad's concerns about what kind of first impression the three of them would make. He was actually rather proud of himself and was quite looking forward to telling his Dad all about it. He was sure his reaction would be well worth it.

"Look on the bright side," Harry said, once the two blondes had left and the compartment door was closed, allowing them a little privacy once more. "We might not even be sorted into the same houses."

"Harry… that's not a bright side, though I think you're right, I don't think we'll all be together," Romy said a little sadly. She had been reading a great deal about the school and Hogwarts: A History had a lot of detail about the traits that each of the houses looked for; she definitely had a pretty good idea where she thought each of them would end up. She wasn't going to voice this however because it was quite clear that Clayton was in denial about it.

"Of course we will," Clay said, looking between them as if they were mad. He didn't see any other option in his mind; they had been sent to the school together and they were going to stay together no matter what it took, on that he was determined.

"It doesn't work like that, did you even read Hogwarts: A History like I suggested?" Romy asked with exasperation, already knowing full well that he hadn't. In all the time that she had known her older cousin she had never once seen him even pick up a book, only be hit with them on occasion. "There is a hat that puts us into the house we're going to be in, which is where we'll sleep too, in our house dormitories. It's why we have black ties to start off with, rather than coloured ones like the others have."

"But we have to protect Harry. How are we meant to do that if we're not even in the same house as him?" Clayton asked with concern. The only reason he had even agreed to come to this school was for his best friend; well for him and the huge opportunity to try out some large scale pranks but it was mainly for Harry.

"We should have all the same classes, Clay, and I'm sure they don't ban interhouse friendships; you're my best friend, being put into a different house isn't going to change that. You really should have read Hogwarts: A History before we came," Harry chastised fondly; he had known that Clay wouldn't bother. He had only skimmed over the important bits, but he at least understood about the houses and such.

"We should get changed," Romy said with a sigh, not looking forward to putting on her uniform, knowing that the boys weren't going to let her uniform slide without comment. She was really going to miss her jeans.

The three of them removed their shrunken trunks from their pockets, enlarging them only long enough to remove their uniforms. Romy looking at the grey pleated skirt her mother had picked out with utter disdain.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing that," Clay said as he saw the article of clothing, his eyes going wide.

"It's my uniform, I have to," Romy said unhappily. "All the girls at Hogwarts wear skirts apparently."

"Here," Harry said handing Clay some tissue, "you'll need it to wipe up the drool."

"Says you, who gets a hard on every time the Alpha is shirtless, which is like always," Clay said with amusement as the boys pulled off their jumpers and t-shirts. Romy didn't even bother to avert her eyes, she had seen both teenagers in worse states of undress, doing worse things than simply changing their clothing.

She too removed her jumper and quickly shrugged on her shirt, doing up the buttons, whereas both boys remained shirtless as they changed into their black trousers. She did notice Clay sneak a not so subtle look at her breasts but she chose not to pass comment considering that she had had on a bra. It was nothing they hadn't seen before and Harry wasn't even interested in girls.

Her jeans were the last to go, wriggling them down her hips before pulling on the skirt. She had wanted one that had gone down past her knees but Callie had told her that that wasn't the style. They had argued a little about it in a complete role reversal to what you would have expected, with Romy wanting it longer rather than shorter. However, in the end they had managed to find a compromise and the skirt came to just above her knee, but it was still showing off far too much for her liking.

She really didn't feel hugely comfortable with the way Clayton was looking at her with lust in his dark brown eyes. Even Harry gave a low whistle that only made her feel more self-conscious about it. She really was going to hate these uniforms she could tell already.

"You look… wow," Clayton said, his eyes sweeping over her appreciatively as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Don't," Romy said, "I hate this. I can't understand why I can't wear trousers, it's sexist to say that the girls here can't."

"Yeah, we know," Harry said fondly, giving her a kiss to the forehead and he swore he heard Clayton stifle a growl. He looked over at him in confusion and received a shrug in response. "Romy, help me please," Harry pleaded as he struggled with his tie.

"Oh for goodness sake," she said, though she did so fondly, "You two are hopeless." Clay too was struggling to tie his tie, though it was rather endearing to see from the over confident werewolves who seemed so cocky and sure of themselves most of the time. It was nice to know that they didn't know everything, even if they thought they did.

She moved to Clayton first, the two of them got rather close and Romy's heart started beating a little faster at the proximity between them as she knotted the silk around Clayton's neck. He could smell her intoxicating scent and he wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her, to claim her lips as his own. He hadn't even realised that he was leaning forward to do just that until…

"If you get any closer to me, Clay, I'm going to strangle you with your own tie," Romy warned much to Harry's amusement as he chuckled at the two of them.

"My turn," Harry said, as he too got up close and personal to Romy. "Do I almost get a kiss too?" he asked cheekily as she tightened the tie around his neck a little too tightly.

"What do you think?" she asked as Harry laughed, loosening the tie as Clay gave him a clip round the ear.

"No big bad Alpha to protect you now, Harry," Clayton teased as Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"I think I can hold my own without him," Harry said with a grin. "And maybe I will just keep a tally to tell him about at the full moon."

Romy rolled her eyes in amusement as the compartment door slid open, a little witch with a trolley asking if they wanted anything. Harry and Clay looked to each other and then to the sweet laden trolley then back to each other. Instantaneously they both said in unison, "We'll take the lot." Romy just gaped at them in horror as they pulled out a handful of gold from their pockets. This was going to be a very long train journey.

FGHP

Everyone had been waiting anxiously for Jenson, Damon and Micha to return. Callie had taken a while to calm down after they had left and she was still crying, though trying desperately not to show it. Instead Tessie was helping her prepare lunch in an attempt to keep her mind occupied and away from the fact that her daughter was gone.

Fenrir hadn't moved. He had remained at the woodpile, chopping more logs down to size for them to burn. He kept his mind occupied and off Harry. When he had thought too hard about his little mate he had almost done himself an injury with the axe, so he had decided not to think about him at all. It was easier and safer all round if this was the case.

"Did they get to the train okay," Callie asked, dropping what she was doing the second Jenson, Damon and Micha apparated back into the territory, almost running to them, needing to know that Romy and the other two pups were safe.

Jenson gave his mate a disparaging look. "No dear, we took them out to the middle of nowhere and left them to find their own way to school," He said with heavy sarcasm. He knew that Callie was bound to have worried but suggesting that they might not even have made it on to the train was going a little far. Jenson felt that he was justified in his sarcasm.

"You're joking right, please tell me you're joking," Callie asked in a panic, her concern for her daughter overriding her common sense and she completely missed the sarcastic undertone in her mate's voice. He sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes, he's joking," Damon clarified, reassured his sister. "They all made it on to the train without any problems."

"They were wondering if all the students would survive a train ride with them," Micha added helpfully that made Lukas laugh from where he had been sitting with his book, listening into the conversation eagerly, just as keen as any of the others to hear news on the pups.

"How has he been?" Damon asked quietly, motioning to where the Alpha was still at the wood pile. Everyone looked over to Fenrir as he slammed the axe down, splitting a log in two. They all winched as he completed this action with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"He hasn't moved from there since you guys left," Lukas said, keeping his voice low. "I don't think he's handling Harry being gone very well." This last part he added needlessly as it was clear that the Alpha was missing his mate. None of them were keen on the idea of the pups being gone but was a hell of a lot more for the Alpha to be separated from his mate in a situation that neither of them could do very much about.

No one was about to volunteer for the job of talking the Alpha down from his mood, not his best friend nor his Beta wolf. It wasn't that they were scared, mostly it wasn't because they were scared, mainly it was down to the fact that they knew Fenrir to be a very personal and private man who turned his emotions inwards, bottling them up rather than dealing with them. Their intrusions wouldn't be welcome while he was trying to let off some steam, however there was one who didn't seem to care about this one little bit.

Before anyone could stop him, Micha, he had started walking, making a beeline directly for the Alpha of the pack. Taking the opportunity when Fenrir paused to wipe sweat from his brow, Micha pounced, wrapping his arms around the large man and hugging him. "I miss Harry too," he whispered softly, refusing to let go.

Fenrir looked positively startled by the sudden hug attack by the submissive. He didn't feel entirely comfortable hugging him back or having him there at all but he could see that the intention had been to comfort him and he couldn't begrudge Micha that. But he really did want some space, so he dropped the axe, picking Micha up instead; it was an impressive show of strength given that Micha wasn't exactly a small man and given the position he had been in too it was certainly an impressive achievement.

Damon was already half way over to them, looking scared half to death and he could see the rest of the pack trying to hold back their amusement at what Micha had done; it almost made Fenrir smile, he would of course never hurt Micha, but it was amusing to see his best friend so scared for the submissive.

Micha chuckled as, without a word, he was handed over to Damon, and was put back on his own two feet, though not making any move to distance himself from Damon either. The two of them watched as Fenrir turned and headed off back in the direction of the woodpile to spend some more quality time alone, venting his frustrations, with his axe.

"Hi, marshmallow," Micha said, with a mischievous grin as Damon gave him a questioning look while encircling his arms around the submissive wolf's waist. "He looked like he needed a hug," Micha said with a shrug as a way of explanation.

"And this is why I call you trouble," Damon said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "Come on, I think Callie could use your hugs a lot more than Fenrir right now. Maybe Jenson too," he added in a whisper, as he started to lead Micha slowly back towards the others. He would feel a lot happier if Micha would stick to just giving him cuddles but he didn't want to sound too forward and shock the still recovering Micha.

"What if I want to give my hugs to you?" Micha asked softly, almost as if he had seen inside Damon's head. He was rather glad that it had been the submissive to voice this first as he knew that he wouldn't have felt comfortable making the first move knowing how delicate a state of mind Micha was in currently.

"I have no objections to hugs, just no more running at, or hugging, sulking Alphas wielding axes, okay?" Damon said, trying to get his worry through to Micha, he needed the submissive to know how much he cared, even if he didn't dare voice it yet.

"He's not sulking, he's just unhappy and he needed a hug." Micha said with another shrug of his shoulders. "No one else was going to give him one."

"Because no one else would dare, not with his face like a storm cloud, but I agree with you, he is probably unhappy," Damon said with a sigh, still not letting Micha go, he rather enjoyed having the other wolf securely in his arms, pressed up close to him, where he couldn't cause or get into any trouble.

"I just… when I think about you leaving," Micha said softly, he hesitated; this thing between them was new and he didn't want to push things too fast but he wanted Damon to understand that whatever they were doing, it was serious to him. Micha knew himself well enough to know he couldn't let himself get in any deeper if Damon didn't want this as much as he did. "...It just makes me sad. And the Alpha had to watch Harry leave today; I just wanted to let him know that it's okay to miss him."

"You think about me leaving?" Damon asked, stopping them and turning Micha so that he could look into his gorgeous purple eyes, trying to figure him out but it was impossible. Micha was going to be trouble for him in more ways than one he realised as he wrapped his arms tighter around the submissive.

"Sometimes," Micha admitted a little shyly, not sure he was ready to divulge his inner most feelings just yet but knowing that he didn't mind standing here in Damon's arms. He actually rather liked it.

"Oh just kiss already," Jenson said fondly to them as he strolled past them, Callie by his side, tucked under one arm as she sobbed into him. The pair of them just needed a little time alone, just as much as the Alpha did.

Micha chuckled at that and met Damon's eyes before he placed a kiss on his lips. "Beta's orders," he said cheekily, glad for a reason to escape the intense topic, before placing another quick kiss on Damon's cheek and rushing off to go sit with Lukas; he really hoped that neither Lukas or Tessie would comment on the blush that was certainly covering his cheeks.

A little startled, Damon reached up to touch his lips where Micha's had been only moments before, his eyes following the cheeky submissive as he deposited himself down by the fire. Determined that he wasn't going to let him go that easily, Damon went in pursuit, kneeling down behind Micha and pulling him close so that he could hold him.

"And where do you think you're going," Damon asked, nuzzling into Micha's neck from behind.

"I was cold," Micha said with a little giggle.

"Then allow me to warm you up," Damon said sitting himself down and pulling Micha on to his lap, arms encompassing him completely.

"Now that you're not having to hide this from Clayton, does it mean the two of you are going to be cute all the time?" Lukas asked, with amusement.

"We're hiding from Clay?" Micha asked, looking up Damon with confusion. He hadn't realised until this moment that this was the first cuddle that they had had in the clearing. It hadn't been apparent before but now it was clear, Damon was keeping whatever they had between them a secret from his son.

"Not hiding anything as such," Damon tried to explain, "just not flaunting it until we figure things out between you and me. I wanted it just to be us before we have to deal with Clayton's undoubtedly strong opinion on the matter."

"I thought it was you who was arguing for complete honesty when dealing with Harry," Lukas pointed out. "Do you think Clay will appreciate being kept out of the loop any more than Harry ever has?"

"No offence, Lukas, but that really isn't any of your business," Damon told him, not really liking what the younger werewolf was implying.

"It is my business though, right?" Micha asked.

"Of course, we can talk about it, but I really do think its best we just take it slow," Damon said insistently, worried that Micha was diving into this far too quickly after the disastrous relationship with Harlan. Damon didn't want to be a rebound guy, he wanted the two of them to last. It was going to difficult finding their footing to start with anyway, particularly given everything Micha had been through recently, but adding his rather volatile son to the mix at this stage just seemed like a rather bad idea.

"Yeah, slow is good," Micha said carefully, "But I don't want to hide this from Clay, or anyone." He had never spoken up when it had come to Harlan, he hadn't fought to stay with Lyla either, he hadn't acted upon his feelings for a certain member of his old pack and he had lost each and every one of them. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again, not with Damon.

"We'll talk about it later," Damon said rather stiffly; he had his own reasons for not wanting to tell his son about his relationship with Micha and he didn't want to go into them now, in front of the others. He needed to wait until their relationship was more solid before even discussing them with Micha as he needed to make sure that the submissive would understand his reasons.

"Oh… okay," Micha said, snuggling into Damon's chest, knowing that conversation wasn't over but that he would at least let it rest for now. He was determined to take a few lessons from Harry and ensure that Damon shared things with him rather than hiding it all away, keeping it bottle up.

Besides, he didn't want a confrontation but he wasn't going to let the matter lie for too long. He and Damon had only just started whatever this was, though and it would have been some form of record to have an argument this soon. They also had two full weeks before Clayton would be back in the clearing, it was a conversation that could wait, particularly given how much he just wanted to enjoy being in Damon's arms for a little while.

Although Micha had decided to keep his mouth shut for the moment, that didn't mean he was going to be a pushover, no, not again; he would never let anyone have that much control over him a second time around. Not that he thought it likely but if Damon even attempted anything close to what Harlan had done to him then the older werewolf was going to know exactly how he felt about that in a big way.

FGHP

The train ride was long and tedious, at least it was for Romy, who was sure that Harry and Clay were going to throw up because they'd eaten so much junk. She just felt fortunate that the witch with the sweet trolley didn't stock chocolate brownies. She swore they had eaten enough sweets for five adults twice their size. Though they had played a rather interesting guess the flavour game all together with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, which had been hilarious to watch as Clay got ear wax flavour and Harry swore that he got a dirty sock flavoured one. She had been fortunate and the worst thing she had had was the black pepper flavour.

No one else came in to bother them for the rest of the journey but students were accumulating outside of their compartment, not being shy about staring in at them, pointing and whispering. Though they couldn't hear what they were saying, it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was likely about, seeing as they all had copies of the paper that had their picture in it.

All three of them tried their best to ignore it, which was easily done when there were other things on their minds. Romy kept fidgeting; flattening her skirt and trying to find a comfortable position to sit in that ensured the skirt didn't ride up or flash her underwear. Harry was trying desperately not to think of Fenrir back in the territory and just hoped that the others would make sure that he was alright. Clayton would never have admitted it, of course, but he missed his Dad, a lot.

By the time they were pulling into Hogsmeade station all of them were a bundle of nerves. Soon they would be at Hogwarts and they would have to be sorted in front of the whole school and more than likely be separated, Romy knew this, Harry did too but Clayton was still in denial.

Ready?" Harry asked his friends, offering his hands out to each of them.

"Ready," Romy said, slipping her hand into Harry's.

"As I'll ever be," Clayton agreed, he too taking hold of Harry's hand before offering his free hand to Romy, she took it and they formed a circle.

"We'll get through this," Harry said, trying to convince himself just as much as the others.

"Together," Romy said with a smile.

Harry and Clayton let go of each other but kept a firm grip on Romy as the three of them stood up to disembark the train with the other students. None of them letting go, if anything their grips tightening as they stepped onto the platform. Only to be greeted moments later by a man, if you could call him that, who was bigger than even Fenrir. Harry had never thought he would ever see a man larger than his Alpha but this man was terrifyingly huge.

"You must be 'arry," the huge man said happily. "And Romy; and Clayton?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's us," Harry told him, not really sure what else to say. "And you are?"

"Oh right. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, right here at Hogwarts," he explained. "Be takin' ya on the boats, I will. Dumbledore's orders. This way, you three."

Harry shared a look with Romy and then Clay, who shrugged, and the three of them followed as the man led them off in a slightly different direction from the rest of the students. Presumably they were heading to the boats, whatever that meant; all Harry knew was that he was going to be wary of anyone who did things on 'Dumbledore's orders', no matter how harmless they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT!!!.... please :-D


	29. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups get sorted into their Hogwarts houses.

Chapter 29 - The Sorting

 

From the train station in Hogsmeade, the three young werewolves were led down a small path, to the shore of a large lake. After giving each other looks of utter confusion and annoyance, the three of them climbed into one of the two boats which were waiting for them there; Clayton at the front, Harry at the back, with Romy safely between them. Honestly, none of them had really quite figured out why they couldn’t have gone up to the school with everyone else.

 

The enormous Rubeus Hagrid guy was getting into another boat alongside them and once he was settled, they start to head out across the vast lake, the boats moving of their own accord. None of the pups had ever been in a boat before and it wasn’t a mode of transformation that any of them thought that they’d use again after this; the swaying motion was making them feel a little queasy.

 

“Harry, look,” Romy gasped suddenly, tightening the grip she had on his arm.

 

He turned his gaze from the Gamekeeper and looked out across the darkened sky, following her line of sight. Looming out of the darkness was the huge Castle that they knew to be Hogwarts. It sat high up, on the rocks on the far side of the lake they were heading across. It towered over them, light flickering in the numerous windows that lined the towering stone walls. It looked gloriously majestic and terrifyingly foreboding all at the same time.

 

“Bloody hell, that’s big,” Clayton said bluntly. “That’s really going to take some work to bring down,” he added, turning to grin at the others in the boat behind him. Despite feeling a little nauseous with motion sickness they couldn’t help but be amused. Clay could always be counted on to lighten the mood of any situation.

 

“Shame we didn’t bring any explosives really,” Harry said, feigning disappointment, catching on to his best friend’s aim to make them all feel a little more at ease given the situation.

 

“I think we could get hold of some,” Clay mused. “Or make some,” he added, more to himself than the others but it made Harry laugh because in all likelihood his best friend probably could manage just that, it was just what Clayton did.

 

“Boys, shut up,” Romy hissed as she motioned to the giant of a man, Hagrid, who had his black beetle like eyes fixed on Harry in a way that they all found a little creepy. They just couldn’t understand what it was that he was staring at; though they were certain that he wouldn’t get their private joke about blowing up the castle.

 

It didn’t take long to get across the water and soon their boats were approaching the large rocky cliff face, on top of which the school stood. There were trails of ivy hanging down over a large opening in the rock; the three of the had to dodge slightly to stop the dangling plants getting tangled around them as they found themselves in a dark tunnel that must have run underneath the castle itself.

 

Harry could feel Romy’s persistent grip on his arm; her breathing heavy and a little fearful. He heard her gasp in amazement as they came out into a kind of underground harbour. The boats grounded themselves there and the three werewolf pups, along with the Gamekeeper, were able to clamber out onto the rocky shore. Harry, Clay and Romy had never been so grateful to be on dry land.

 

“This way, this way,” Hagrid instructed them enthusiastically, ushering the three students along. He was seemingly either oblivious to, or not caring about, how uncomfortable travelling across the lake had made them; though Hagrid seemed to be unable to take his eyes off Harry for long, frequently glancing back and watching him closely.

 

The half-giant felt as if he had failed the boy; he had been there the night James and Lily had died but he hadn’t gotten there soon enough to prevent the boy from being kidnaped. He would never forgive himself for that. However, to see the teenager before him now, he was proud of him. He was clearly a strong young lad, survived a lot more than most should and time would tell if Harry was as powerful a wizard as Dumbledore seemed to think that he would be.

 

The giant of a man led them along a stone passageway until they felt frost-ridden grass crunch underfoot; the huge castle was right above them now, casting shadows down upon them as they started to head up a stone staircase. The air was breezy and cold, and Harry, who was just behind Romy, rubbed her arms to help keep her warm when he saw a shiver run through her.

 

“Not sure about all this climbing,” Clay grumbled unhappily, when they were approaching the top.

 

“It’s good for you,” Romy told him. “After all that sugar you ate you should have plenty of energy for it.” Her voice was soft as she spoke; there wasn’t a hint of bite to it at all. She had a feeling she was going to end up missing the little annoyances of her cousin as they settled into the school and life outside of their pack.

 

Words were lost as they continued to follow the beast of a man, who rarely said a word to them other than encourage them to hurry along and keep up with him. The pups rarely spoke to each other either, only sharing the occasional worried glances between them as they walked.

 

The four of them finally approached a huge set of double doors made of oak that seemingly led into the castle. “Normally I would knock and Professor McGonagall would let us in, but seeing as it’s just you three…” Hagrid said, pushing against one of the doors, which swung open with an ominous creak.

 

The three young werewolves shared a look of trepidation before they stepped inside, just ahead of Hagrid, who followed them in and closed the door behind them with an impressive thud. The space was huge and thankfully warm, or at least a lot warmer than outside; that was their first impression of it. As they looked around they saw that the Entrance Hall they were standing in was lined with hundreds of flaming torches that flickered and shone onto the stone walls and reflected in the marble staircase ahead of them.

 

“Come along,” Hagrid said, as he led them forward.

 

They could hear hundreds of voices merging together in the room beyond a large door on their right and it seemed likely that that was where the rest of the students had been taken. Hagrid, however, led them into a small room adjacent to whatever room it was that the rest of the student body was gathered in. They were told to wait there by Hagrid as he left them.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall,” a stern voice said from the corner of the room, and the three students turned in surprise to face a tall witch, dressed in midnight blue robes; she was eyeing them carefully. “As I am sure you are aware, it is not usual to permit the addition of new student’s part way through the academic year, however… given the Headmaster’s decision to grant you a place in this establishment it is required that you all be sorted into the house that is most suited to each of you.”

 

“Couldn’t that have been done without the freezing cold boat trip?” Clay asked, as he rubbed Romy’s hands between his to try and warm her fingers. The professor eyed the three new students before her; she prided herself on being able to predict which students would cause more trouble than others and the two boys here were such students.

 

“Clayton Danes, I trust,” the professor said, giving him a look of disapproval.

 

“Yep, that’s me,” he said proudly.

 

“This school is over a thousand years old, Mr Danes, there are certain traditions that we wish to uphold; the boat trip, as you put it, is one of those traditions,” she told him curtly, her lips pinched into a thin line of annoyance. “Now,” she went on, ignoring the frown on Clay’s face, “in a moment I will lead you into the Great Hall, where in turn you will each place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted accordingly. At which point you will take a seat at the appropriate table and join your housemates for the start of term banquet.”

 

“We’ll be sitting together,” Clay said defiantly, receiving another disapproving look from the professor. He slipped his hand into Romy’s as if to prove his point, Harry taking her other hand so that the three of them were joined. It was a sign that no matter what happened once they were sorted into their house they would always be united.

 

“You shall sit at the appropriate table, Mr Danes, wherever the hat sorts you. You may see your friends once the feast is finished and in classes tomorrow.” Minerva said a little harshly. She was just hoping that the petulant boy didn’t end up in her house; he was going to cause trouble, she just knew.

 

Clay, again, went to interrupt but Romy tugged sharply on his arm and, when he turned to her questioningly, she shook her head. Now was not the time to kick up a fuss. They were all nervous, scared and damn near physically shaking, though that might have been partly because they were still recovering from the icily cold weather outside. It seemed that the schools so called ‘traditions’ were not well suited to the climate of Scotland in early January.

 

Romy, in truth, wanted nothing more than to be with her mother, despite how excited she had been about the opportunity to attend the school and learn. Harry wanted to be curled up on Fenrir’s lap having a cuddle and Clayton wanted to be playing cards with Micha or chatting to his Dad. None of them really wanted to be here, but they would get through it, for Harry and for the answers he needed.

 

But werewolves weren’t creatures that liked to be indoors, surrounded by four stone walls, for long. It unnerved them; it could be done of course, many lone wolves lived in houses and lived normal human lives but it would never sit right with them. After months of living in the woodland with their pack, none of the three pups felt very comfortable knowing that they were surrounded by walls and were essentially trapped.

 

“We are ready for you to be sorted now,” Minerva said a few awkwardly silent moments later, and she led the way; the three young werewolves exchanged apprehensive looks before following the professor out of the small room and towards the large door which the rest of the school was behind.

 

She pushed on the wood before them and the door opened, revealing the impressive sight of the Great Hall beyond. Professor McGonagall led them inside as the three of them tried to take it all in. It was a strange yet splendid space lit by thousands upon thousands of candles that floated in midair above four long tables that were filled with the other students, all of them watching the three new additions to the school, pointing at them and whispering.

 

The tables themselves were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, all empty; apparently everyone was waiting for them. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, instantly Harry pinpointed the man he knew was Albus Dumbledore. It didn’t take much to work out who he was, sat in the centre of the teachers table, twinkling blue eyes fixed unwelcomingly on him.

 

All the professors were lined up there and he could see that a few of them were wearing scowls of disapproval and disgust; one of them was a woman done up in an entirely pink outfit, with a bow on her head that emphasised her unattractiveness. There was an angry witch and similar looking wizard, both dressed entirely in black sitting to either side of her, and Harry suspected this might be the Umbridge woman and her Deatheaters that Draco had mentioned on the train.

 

Harry had no trouble spotting Hagrid, who had apparently come and joined the other professors after leaving them. There was also a rather old portly man, who was watching Harry with hungry eyes, as though inspecting and evaluating a prized possession. He also spotted a tiny little wizard who was peering up over the table, trying to get a better look, and a scruffily dressed man who looked strangely familiar.

 

Romy looked upward and gasped; it was just as she had imagined after reading about it in Hogwarts: A History. She tugged on the hands of the boys, which she was still holding onto, and they too glanced upwards and saw the velvety black ceiling that was dotted with stars. Just ahead of them, a four-legged stool had been placed for all to see; a battered old hat, that was patched and frayed, sat upon this stool looking harmless enough but all three pups surveyed it as if it were the most dangerous thing in the world.

 

They didn’t let go of each other, not even when they reached the top of the Great Hall, all eyes remaining on them. Professor McGonagall turned to face them and the three of them came to a stop, waiting for the inevitable. “When I call your name,” Professor McGonagall told them, “you will come forward. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted.” The three pups nodded to show that they understood. “Clayton Danes.”

 

It was logical to start in alphabetical order, of course it was, but that didn’t make it any easier for Clay, who didn’t want to let go of Romy’s hand. After a few moments of hesitation, during which the Professor began to look highly annoyed, he finally released his grip on his cousin and took a step forward. McGonagall lifted the ragged old hat off the seat and Clay sat down.

 

The sorting hat was placed upon his head and instantly he heard a voice muttering in his ear. It spoke of his loyalty and of his bravery, of how he was a protector of others; Clayton just listened as the voice from the hat seemed to ponder its decision for a moment longer before it bellowed out, “GRYFFINDOR!” for the hall to hear. A few people from the Gryffindor table clapped at the sorting hats decision but it was very few; their loyalty was to Neville and didn’t welcome this new pretender and his friends.

 

Romy’s grip on Harry’s hand had tightened slightly as they had waited but it had taken less than a minute for the hat to see that the brave and reckless Clayton belonged to the house of Godric Gryffindor. Romy was smiling softly; her first prediction had come true. Casting a final glance back at his pack brother and sister, Clay slunk off and took a seat as far away from Ron, his cronies and Hermione as physically possible, not even wanting to look at them let alone be near them.

 

Only once Clayton had taken his seat, did Professor McGonagall call out the next name. “Romy Howard,” Minerva said clearly.

 

Romy took a deep breath to steady her nerves, Harry gave her hand a squeeze and leaned forward, whispering, “it’s going to be alright,” into her ear. She nodded, released the death grip she had had on his hand, before stepping forward and taking a seat on the rickety old stool where the sorting hat was quickly placed upon her head.

 

‘Bravery, a fierce need to protect those you love, just like your cousin, Miss Chester. Though I see now that you prefer Howard, most interesting’ the hat said, though Romy was fairly sure it was only speaking on to her. ‘You have had a hard life but are finding your way. There is such strength here that has gotten you through and… Ah, hmmm, but such a mind in here, curious and eager for knowledge. Fair bit of loyalty too… tricky, tricky,’ it said, but Romy assumed its comments required no response from her so she just sat and waited.

 

Harry noticed that hat seemed to have a little more trouble with deciding where to put Romy and it took several minutes of deliberation before it finally bellowed, “RAVENCLAW!” for the hall to hear. There was clapping and cheering, more than there had been from the Gryffindors at least, and Romy cast an anxious glance over to Clay; he looked to be fuming mad but had so far managed to stop himself from making a move to join her at the Ravenclaw table where she went to sit beside a blonde girl with what looked to be radish earrings.

 

Now it was just Harry left. It was the moment that most of those gathered had been waiting for, student and teacher alike. The entire Great Hall stilled, everyone seemingly sitting up and taking notice. Even the teachers seemed to be a little on edge as Minerva read out, “Harry Potter.”

 

Harry didn’t move; he hadn’t anticipated that they would attempt to use the Potter name and certainly not in front of so many people; he felt now that he should have guessed that they would, but he hadn’t. He wasn’t, however, going to let them force the name upon him, and so he didn’t move; that just, very simply, wasn’t his name.

 

Professor McGonagall looked to him expectantly but he glared back at her. “Harry Potter,” she said again, sounding more insistent and this time Harry shook his head, glaring at her, blatantly refusing to move.

 

“That isn’t my name,” he said through gritted teeth, crossing his arms over his chest and making it quite clear that he wasn’t going to be moving until they got his name right. He needed to let them all know, Dumbledore especially, that he wasn’t a pushover; he wouldn’t let them just walk all over him or dictate to him how things would be.

 

Minerva frowned with concern, looking towards the headmaster, not knowing what else to call him. Confused muttering was breaking out amongst the formerly calm, chattering students. The headmaster and Professor McGonagall were frowning in his direction but Harry, with his arms crossed over his chest, stood stubbornly before them all, prepared to wait them out.

 

“It’s not my name,” he reiterated a bit louder, wanting the whole school to hear and be well aware that he wasn’t who they all assumed him to be. He wasn’t a Potter and he was never going to be. “My name is Harry Prince,” he almost shouted, the whole of the Great Hall now in no doubt about what his name was and his feelings on being called Potter.

 

The Hall was suddenly abuzz with talk; the article in the Daily Prophet had rumoured such a change of name but to hear it from the boy-who-lived himself was something else. Even several of the teachers at the head table seemed unable to resist a quick mutter to their neighbour. Harry glanced over at Romy and then Clay, seeing that both of them were wearing deliberately blank faces; they didn’t like the attempts at manipulating Harry any more than he did.

 

“SILENCE!” the headmaster bellowed across the room and quiet fell, but the atmosphere was tense and expectant; everyone was waiting for the next move to be taken, wondering who would be the first to break. “Harry Prince,” Dumbledore suddenly said, though he sounded rather irritated and on edge. No one in the Great Hall, student or teacher, had expected for the elderly headmaster to actually bend to the will of a fifteen year old boy.

 

Harry gave him a smug smile before stepping forward to sit on the four-legged stool. The room was full of talk again, though quieter this time, as Minerva came forward and placed the old hat upon his head.

 

Harry, however, no longer cared where he was sorted; he didn’t care where he ended up, he just wanted it to be over. His best friend was in Gryffindor, where the horrible boys that had accosted them on the train were; Draco was a Slytherin and seemed to be watching in fascination as they were all sorted; and Romy had gone to Ravenclaw, though that had been an easy one to predict with her intelligence and love of knowledge.

 

After reading all about the four school houses he had known that that would be where she ended up; Clayton hadn’t exactly been a surprise to him either. He also had a feeling about where the hat was going to put him but he was going to leave that up to fate, or at least the hat currently on his head, to decide. He kept his mind clear, thinking about how much he just wanted to be at home, with his pack and Fenrir rather than sitting here being gawped at.

 

‘Ah, Mr Potter… but no… it’s Mr Prince now I see. You have long been awaited here,’ the hat said, speaking to him directly, ‘and what a curious thing it is to see what it going on up here. Hmm... Interesting, definitely interesting. A clever mind, there is no doubting that, and you have been taught well I see, the man who raised you was a tricky one to sort too. I see that there is bravery here too, just like your pack brother and sister, you will fight for what you believe in, but…. oh, that is most curious indeed. You may yet get that chance to prove yourself which you yearn for, Mr Prince, and your machinations will help you on that path to greatness, I suppose it better be…’

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

The entire Great Hall fell silent. Even the great Albus Dumbledore looked somewhat alarmed. It took all of thirty seconds before the entire of Slytherin house was on their feet, cheering with a stupendous, echoing roar that reverberated around the Great Hall with ferocity. “WE GOT HARRY!” they yelled with some disbelief, which was clearly mirrored by the other houses. “WE GOT THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!”

 

Harry stood up and looked first to Clay, wincing slightly when he realised that he had never seen his best friend look so upset; then he looked to Romy, who gave him a weak and sympathetic smile, which he returned. Wishing that he could sit with one, or even both of them, he went and took his seat beside Draco. The blond teenager risked a glance to Albus as he outstretched his hand to Harry, who, looking momentarily confused, took it and shook regardless; he would ask what it had been about later, now was not the time.

 

As silence fell, the headmaster got to his feet, his blue eyes having lost their twinkle. “Let the feast begin,” he announced with a tone of blatantly false cheeriness, but at his words food erupted on the large golden platters before them all.

 

Normally Albus would have had more to say, but once again Harry Potter… no Prince… NO! He would not bend to the will of a disrespectful and slightly infuriating teenage boy. Once again Harry Potter was making a mess of his plans; the boy couldn’t even get himself sorted into the house he expected. Severus had done more damage than he had anticipated.

 

None of the three pups felt much like eating after their sorting; not even Clay, who was determined that he would not remain sitting at the Gryffindor table being glared at by the red-head and his cronies. Also, the way the bushy haired girl was looking at him was making him feel a little ill. He wanted to get away from them and he didn’t care what was said on the matter, he wouldn’t be sitting with the Gryffindors.

 

With everyone else distracted by the massive amount of food that was now in front of them, he got to his feet, weaving in and out of the tables until he got to Romy who was chatting to the girl she was sat next to. The unknown girl had blonde hair and was clearly around the same age as Romy but wearing peculiar looking earrings. Clay gave her the most charming smile that he could manage as he crouched down, trying not to draw attention to himself.   


“Mind if I borrow my cousin?” Clay asked and the blonde girl smiled at him kindly.

 

“Of course not, I suppose you all need to stay together,” she said, her voice dreamy and distant as she studied him. “It was very nice to meet you, Romy, I’ll see you later.”

 

Romy smiled and nodded at the girl as Clay laced his fingered with hers and pulled her out of her seat and in the direction of the Slytherin table; both of them keeping their heads low as they moved. She didn’t need to ask what her cousin was up to; she had felt as uneasy at being separated as he had; she was more than glad to be reunited with the troublesome boys. Harry was grinning wildly as he saw Clayton and Romy heading in their direction and instantly glowered at a couple of first years to move so as to make room for them.

 

As discreet as Clay believed he was, his move over to the Slytherin table with Romy hadn’t gone unnoticed. The headmaster had watched them with disapproval but he was reluctant to make a scene, when it would do no good and just paint him in a bad light with the other students; given his reputation was already suffering he could not afford such a thing. However, he was not the only one who was watching curiously.

 

Remus Lupin was sat at one end of the teacher’s table and he was wondering if the three teenage werewolves would notice him; he thought that Harry had glanced his way when they had entered, but he wasn’t sure. His scent would potentially draw attention to him eventually, even if it hadn’t just yet. And if they did notice him, he was curious to see if the two boys would recognise him from the one time they met, that night that Sirius had mistook Harry for James. It seemed so long ago that it had happened now; a whole six months ago.

 

He watched as the other werewolf boy, Clayton, sniffed and then inhaled deeply, obviously having caught some kind of scent as he had moved across the Great Hall, before he then leaned across the table to whisper something to Harry, repeating the process with the young girl, Romy. And a moment later Harry’s eyes scanned the head table and spotted him.

 

There; Harry thought, his eyes finding a face that was vaguely familiar. The man looked tired and a bit of a mess to be honest; Harry couldn’t remember where he had seen him before but he knew he had; and now that he was focused on the man, who he supposed must be a teacher, Harry was sure that the man was a werewolf too. Though he didn’t look to be much of one but it wasn’t just his face that was familiar, his scent seemed to be too, it was almost a comfort to him. He might have only just been getting the use of his werewolf scenting ability back but that man triggered something, he just couldn’t figure out what.

 

Despite the other younger Slytherins making room for the two new additions they seemed a little startled to have a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw join them. It wasn’t expected and it wasn’t exactly normal either. None of the other houses ever wanted to sit with them. No one quite knew what to say as Clayton and Romy took their seats.

 

“Clayton, do you recognise him?” Harry asked in a very hushed voice, jerking his head towards where the slightly scruffy professor was sitting. The scents were confusing him a little, he didn’t have the focus to figure out what they meant, he would think about it another time when he had the time but it was something that he couldn’t pinpoint now, not at this distance and not with so many other people and food around.

 

“Sure do,” he said with a frown, after working out who Harry was talking about. “Do you remember a certain birthday celebration?”

 

The other Slytherins around them were looking at the two new and rather unexpected additions to their table curiously, those closest trying to listen in and work out what they were talking about. None of them were sure of what to make of the three new students who were huddled together talking amongst themselves.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Harry said, and then he remembered. “Damn, he was one of those two guys that tried to talk to us when we were on our way to get food; he called me James.”

 

“And now he is a teacher here?” Romy asked, looking nervous. “That is way too much of a coincidence.”

 

“Agreed,” Harry and Clayton said together.

 

“Do me a favour, Harry, and make sure not to be left alone with him, okay?” Clayton requested; frowning at the obviously nosey students around them.

 

Harry scowled, not really liking that his best friend was going all protective on him, as touching as it was, but he agreed with the idea none-the-less. He wanted to know more about who the man was but that was something he would investigate, with backup if possible.

 

“Draco?” Harry said, remembering the way some of the other professors had been looking at them when he entered. “Is that that Umbridge woman?” he asked curiously, “the one in all that pink.”

 

“That’s her, with the Carrows either side of her,” Draco told them. “Clayton, Romy, let me introduce a few people. You already know Daphne, of course, but this is Astoria, Daphne’s sister, she’s in third year,” he told them indicating the young woman a few seats down from him. She was blond just like her older sister and just as strikingly beautiful too.

 

“Oh, same year as me,” Romy said happily, reaching out and shaking her hand with a smile that was returned.

 

“This is Pansy, Blaise and Theo,” Draco went on, indicating each of as he named them, though none of them seemed to want to be particularly welcoming to the newcomers, but they managed a few curt nods of acknowledgement at least.

 

They were distrustful and suspicious of Harry, and he belonged with them, he was one of them; so when it came to his two friends, who were in other houses, they had no idea what to make of them. And then there was that Draco was being so easily welcoming, it was odd and made them even more dubious about the new students.

 

“Oh, and that’s Crabbe and Goyle,” Draco added as an afterthought, pointing at the two boys who were so busy gorging themselves on the feast in front of them that Harry suspected they hadn’t even noticed when Clay and Romy had joined the table.

 

“Where did you go to school before, I mean, you had to go somewhere?” Pansy asked, looking between the three new students suspiciously.

 

“We were home schooled,” Harry said with a shrug, they didn’t need to elaborate more than that. All of their magical skill level was more than adequate for what was required of them. Romy could have easily joined the seventh year classes, as could Harry. Clayton was knowledgeable enough for his age and wouldn’t struggle too badly with the coming O.W.L exams, at least he wouldn’t with Harry’s help.

 

“So why come here now?” Blaise asked.

 

“Did you not read the paper?” Harry asked a little snappishly. “Believe that; everyone else does.” He didn’t want to go into it with these people, it wasn’t their business. The Daily Prophet had reported him to have been kidnapped and, even though Harry knew that that wasn’t true, he wasn’t about to start talking about it to these complete strangers. Instead he was going to take a leaf out of Fenrir’s book and stick with non-committal grunts whenever he could.

 

“Lay off, Blaise,” Draco said. “What does it matter anyway?”

 

“He’s doing the Fenrir thing again,” Clayton whispered in his cousin’s ear, making her snort at amusement as she took in the serious and stern expression on Harry’s face. She thought it was kind of endearing the way the teenager would mimic his mate whenever he felt threatened or uncomfortable.

 

“So are you two like seeing each other?” Astoria asked, pointing between Harry and Romy, questioningly, causing Clayton to let out a low warning growl in response. Romy had to give him a sharp elbow to the ribs to shut him up.

 

“Astoria!” Daphne chastised.

 

“What makes you ask that?” Romy asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, I’m curious too,” Harry asked; he was finding it a lot more amusing than Clayton who clearly couldn’t handle the idea of anyone else with Romy.

 

“You’re all super close and his neck’s covered in hickeys, someone had to give them to him, he can’t exactly give them to himself,” Astoria reasoned.

 

“They do stand out,” Draco commented, eyeing the purpling marks upon Harry’s neck that were deep in colour and peaked out from the collar of his white shirt, trailing up as far as his ear lobe; though Harry didn’t seem in the least bit ashamed by them, in fact the opposite.

 

“Well it wasn’t Romy,” Harry said with an amused grin, something Romy shared. All Clayton wanted to do was wrap his arms around his cousin and make it very well known that she belonged to him, though he didn’t think that such a move would be welcomed by her.

 

“Then who?” Blaise asked; he was just as curious as the others, who were all listening in; except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were still stuffing their faces.

 

“Someone who wanted it well known that Harry’s off limits,” Clayton said as he finally began to help himself to some food, feeling a lot better now that he was close to Harry and Romy, and therefore able to protect them.

 

“Wait... did YOU give him those hickeys?” Theo asked with a gesture towards Clay, his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline in surprise. The question almost made Clayton choke on the mouthful of pumpkin pasty he had put in his mouth as he struggled not to laugh.

 

“Hell no!” both Harry and Clay said at the same time, before turning to look at each other, shaking their heads and bursting out laughing.

 

“That is so wrong, and no offence, Harry, but really disturbing,” Clayton added, still shaking his head. “Harry’s like my brother, we grew up together,” he explained. “There is only one person in the world I’d want to give hickeys too.” At this he looked to Romy, winking at her and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Wait, so you two are together?” Pansy asked, feeling seriously confused.

 

“Yes,” Clayton answered quickly, smirking at Romy.

 

“No,” Romy said almost at the same time, to which Harry laughed, and everyone else just looked even more baffled.

 

“We will be,” Clayton tried to explain.

 

“He wishes,” Romy said, with an exasperated sigh.

 

“It’s only a matter of time,” Clayton said with another wink in her direction.

 

“The sooner the better in my opinion,” Harry said, with a roll of his eyes, helping himself to some food, figuring that he should probably eat something, even if he didn’t really feel like it.

 

“Don’t encourage him, Harry,” Romy chastised.

 

“He doesn’t need any,” Harry said with a snort of amusement. “He’s all loved up all on his own with no help or encouragement from me.”

 

The other Slytherins within hearing distance were looking at the three new students with utter confusion as they shared this banter, not entirely sure what to make of it.

 

“Speaking of encouragement,” Clay said, turning to Harry. “You think it’s time?”

 

Harry grinned, nodding his head, “I think it might be,” he agreed.

 

“No,” Romy said, “don’t do it, please,” she begged.

 

“What?” Draco asked, looking between Harry and Clay with confusion. “What’s going on?” Romy, however, didn’t answer; instead she buried her face in her hands so she didn’t have to watch.

 

“Oh come on, Romy,” Harry said, “this is a cause for celebration after all.”

 

“We wanted to arrive with a bang,” Clayton said, highly amusing himself with his own little joke.

 

“And Damon said to make a good first impression,” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“How is this making a good first impression?” Romy asked, looking up from her hands and sounding horrified.

 

“Who doesn't like fireworks?” Harry asked with a shrug.

 

“Fireworks?” Draco asked, trying desperately to catch up, realising that there was something that he was missing here and not entirely sure what.

 

“I told you,” Romy said to Draco and the other bemused Slytherins who were watching the two new teenage boys start rummaging in their pockets for what they wanted. “They aren’t happy unless they’re causing trouble.”

 

“The best thing is,” Harry said as he removed the fireworks and got them ready, casting notice-me-not spells over himself and Clayton ready to launch the fireworks into the air.

 

“They aren’t just regular fireworks,” Clayton finished for him, a mischievous grin sent to Harry who was doing his best to hold back his own manic laughter.

 

“What have you done?” Romy asked warily.

 

“Oh, nothing… much,” Harry said, highly amused with himself as he lit the end and threw them into the air at the same time as Clayton did the same. “We just tampered with them a little,” he explained before the fireworks exploded in mid air, startling the entire of the great hall. It took all of half a minute until it became apparent just how the two of them had tampered with the fireworks.

 

“Oh, Harry, that is vile!” Romy said as she clamped a hand over her mouth and nose as an odour worse than rotting flesh filled the hall. No one was immune to the stench as the fireworks exploded above them, filling the room with brightly coloured bursts of light.

 

And then all chaos broke loose. Students were almost climbing over each other to get away from the terrible smell that surrounded them, bright and beautiful explosions overhead easily drowned out Dumbledore’s shouting for order. The Great Hall began to empty as students pushed through the large doors and out into the fresh air of the Entrance Hall.

 

Harry cast bubblehead charms on himself, Romy and Clay; Draco, getting the idea, quickly followed suit for Daphne, Astoria and himself. Clayton was laughing as they strolled out of the room and ahead of them they could see the other Slytherins trying to push their way through the mass of students.

 

“Great first impression, Clayton,” Romy grumbled as they met with the bottlenecked crowd.

 

“Well I did tell my Dad that a first good impression might be asking too much,” Clayton pointed out with a dismissive shrug.

 

“Mr Danes,” a stern voice said from behind them, and all three pups turned to look up the scowling face of Professor McGonagall. Their notice-me-not spells were still in place but apparently the professor wasn’t fooled. “An impressive disguise admittedly, Mr Potter, Mr Danes, but I am quite certain that Miss Howard would have not been left here unaccompanied by the pair of your.”

 

“Prince,” Harry said with a scowl as he removed the notice-me-not charm from himself and Clayton. “My name is Harry Prince.”

 

FGHP

 

“Has he said anything?” Jenson asked Damon, the two of them sitting by the fire. Micha was curled up on Damon’s lap, fast asleep, and Callie had cried herself to sleep in her mate’s arms. The first night without the pups was always going to be the hardest for them all. Lukas and Tessie had picked up a lot of the slack when the others had began to really break down as it became apparent that they really wouldn’t be back tonight.

 

“Not a word,” Damon said, eyeing the Alpha who was sat a little way away from the group, seemingly brooding; but what none of them could see was that in his hand, covering half of his body, was a blanket he and Harry had shared.

 

“What do we do?” Jenson asked; genuine concern for his Alpha showing in his tone as he and Damon both held their loved ones close.

 

“I don’t think there is anything we can do,” Damon said sadly, running his hands softly through Micha’s short blond hair. “They’ll be home in a couple of weeks for the full moon, it might only be for the one night but we’ll get to see them.”

 

“Yeah but until then he’s going to be in a foul mood and we can’t afford to be distracted right now,” Jenson argued, though he was careful to keep his voice low. Even without the pups in the clearing, it was still dangerous; the strays were still out there and they couldn’t afford to be distracted.

 

“Think about how you’d feel if it was Callie,” Damon said softly, trying to sound sympathetic and wanting to make Jenson understand how it might not be possible to just make the Alpha alright again, at least not while Harry was still out of his reach.

 

“I’d hate it,” Jenson growled, tightening his grip around his mate as if she might just disappear all of a sudden. He never wanted to think of her being away from him, not ever.

 

“Exactly,” Damon said softly, looking down at Micha and smiling. “You’ve been with Callie years and never had to leave her, Fenrir and Harry have been together a matter of months and he’s already had to send him off somewhere that he knows isn’t safe. If he’s in a bad mood, I really can’t blame him.”

 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Jenson said, realising that maybe the Alpha wasn’t as emotionally stunted as he had first believed he might be, he just didn’t show them well, or at all really. Looking at Callie, he couldn’t imagine not having her with him, it was an unbearable thought and yet that was what the Alpha was living. “We can’t just let him stay like this for the next two weeks though, and are we supposed to just let him be like this every time Harry goes back to that school?”

 

“I agree with you there,” Damon said with a sigh, “But I think it’s something he has to work through on his own. He’ll realise in his own time that Harry’s coming back.”

 

“Maybe we can find a way for them to see each other,” Jenson mused. “Isn’t Hogsmeade close to the school?” It was risky, he knew that, but perhaps less risky that having their Alpha all but comatose for the majority of the next six months. And they would have to work on finding Fenrir something to focus on, something other than Harry’s absence.

 

“It is, and that’s a great idea, but isn’t he going to be just as bad when he gets back here after that?” Damon pointed out.

 

“He needs some kind of project,” Jenson said, trying to think of what.

 

“Get him to build something for Harry,” Micha said sleepily, not moving from his position. It really was difficult to stay asleep when your pillow insisted on talking constantly.

 

“Any smart ideas as to what?” Damon asked, smiling in spite of himself at how cute Micha sounded when his voice was all sleepy. He kept that thought to himself though, quite sure that the submissive wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment at that moment, not in front of the Beta at least.

 

“Nope, that’s your bit to figure out,” Micha said opening one eye to peer up at the warm comfortable man he was cuddled up with. “You’ve known him practically his whole life; surely you can figure something out. Now, unless you have any great insights to share, shush, so I can sleep.”

 

“He likes to go off and think,” Damon mused; lowering his voice a little more as Micha closed his eyes again, nuzzling into the older man, settling back down to sleep.

 

“As long as he stays out of trees to do it that’s fine but I’m not sure how that helps with what Fenrir can build for Harry,” Jenson said.

 

“Unless somehow he makes it safe for Harry to go and think in the trees,” Damon said, an idea springing to mind. And it certainly would keep the Alpha busy and occupied for some time as well, which was, after all, the whole point. “What if we suggest that he builds Harry like some lookout platforms up in the trees around the clearing?”

 

“You have met the pups, right?” Jenson said with a sceptical frown. “You remember your son, and Harry, and now you want to give them high platforms to hide on?”

 

“Well we would have to put spells on them for safety and it would be a lot safer than them climbing, or flying, up trees,” Damon pointed out with a shrug.

 

“Those two are capable of falling out of trees even with protective spells,” Jenson said, half amused. “But I can see the advantages of them not flying or climbing up. I think the big question is though, can we sell it to the Alpha?”

 

“No,” Damon said firmly when he saw that Jenson was looking at Micha with a small smile. “No,” he said again, when that smile just got bigger, “you’re Beta, you go talk to him; you can leave Micha out of it.”

 

“Does Micha get a say in that?” the submissive asked sleepily.

 

“Of course but you’re not doing it,” Damon insisted.

 

“So I get to choose as long as I agree with you?” Micha asked looking up at the older werewolf.

 

“It’s not your responsibility,” Damon tried to reason.

 

“But I don’t mind and the Alpha would never hurt me,” Micha said with absolute certainty. “We all know how much that man loves me.”

 

“I think you confuse him more than anything,” Jenson suggested.

 

“Sometimes I think he just needs a hug,” Micha said with a shrug.

 

“Trouble,” Damon said with a resigned sigh, “you always think everyone could use a hug.”

 

“Hugs always make people happy,” Micha explained in a tone that clearly expressed that he thought his mate was missing the obvious. “He’s still just a person even if he is our Alpha.”

 

“Trouble?” Jenson questioned. “I mean, I completely understand why, but really?”

 

“Wait until you hear what I call him,” Micha said; his eyes wide with glee at the prospect of Jenson’s reaction to the name. He really was very proud of having come up with it.

 

“Micha….” Damon said warningly.

 

“Now I’m too curious not to know,” Jenson said with amusement. “As long as it’s clean,” he added hastily, “I don’t want to hear it if it’s anything crude.”

 

“Micha…” Damon said with a stern look at the submissive, giving his head a little shake. He didn’t really want the whole pack to know what Micha had taken to calling him no matter how cute he thought it was.

 

“Oh well I guess I better not say then,” Micha said in a singsong voice; he was trying and completely failing to look innocent.

 

“Because Damon asked you not to or because it is too crude?” Jenson asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Ah, now that would be telling,” Micha said with a sweet smile, before looking to Damon. “And I’m going to take a leaf from Harry’s book and start calling you Mr grumpy pants soon; though admittedly at the moment the Alpha is definitely holding firmly onto that title.”

 

“I am not sure I could ever be grumpy enough to take that from him,” Damon said, looking over at the morose Alpha as Micha cuddled back up against him, eyes drifting closed.

 

“Do you really think that they will be okay at that school?” Micha asked, obviously almost half back to sleep again already.

 

“Honestly, trouble, I am more worried about Hogwarts than I am for the pups,” Damon said with a wry smile at Jenson.

 

FGHP

 

“You don’t belong here,” Dean hissed at Clayton. They were in Gryffindor boys’ dormitory, away from prying eyes and ears. It was just Clay versus Ron, Dean and Seamus, though admittedly the latter of the group seemed rather disinterested in fighting at all; he had simply gotten ready for bed and was now stood looking disapprovingly at his two friends.

 

“Ron, just leave him,” the Irish wizard said. “We have to live together; we don’t have a choice so just leave him!”

 

“You don’t want to fight me,” Clayton said; he knew that with or without magic if it came down to a fight that he would win but he would also be expelled. If that happened he wouldn’t be able to help or protect Harry and he couldn’t have that. Also the thought of Romy being in the castle without him did not sit right with him at all.

 

“I think I’ll decide who I want to fight or not,” Ron sneered, glaring at Clay. “I don’t like Deatheaters.”

 

“Good thing I’m not one then,” Clayton snapped, he was shortly going to be losing his patience and punching the small-minded red-head right in the mouth.

 

“Seemed pretty pally with them at dinner,” Dean said. “Hanging around with Malfoy and his cronies. You should pick your friends more wisely.”

 

“Oh, like be friends with you?” Clayton asked angrily, looking at the three Gryffindor teens in disgust. “You’re no better than them; you think you’re so damn righteous because you lost people you cared about but really you don’t have a clue!”

 

“I’ll show you who’s got a clue,” Ron bellowed, withdrawing his wand. Clayton sighed, unless Ron knew the spells designed to take down werewolves, something he doubted, then most curses or jinxes used were not going to have much of an effect on him. If anything it was just going to show them that he wasn’t entirely human.

 

“Go on then,” Clayton goaded, “give it your best shot.”

 

Dean, when Ron had gone for his wand, had instantly raised his too. Seamus had a grip on his but was reluctant to raise it, not wanting this to escalate. Clayton wasn’t about to go for his, determined that if it came down to it he might not get expelled if he had never raised his wand against them.

 

“You’re a proper psycho!” Dean hissed as Clay opened his arms wide, daring Ron to fire a spell at him. He wasn’t scared of these idiots, he had come up against much worse, hell he was a damn werewolf; these scared little boys meant nothing to him.

 

“Ron, leave him, he hasn’t even got his wand,” Seamus said. He would have much preferred to have just gone to bed without all of this nonsense. But it seemed that Ron was determined to cause trouble.

 

“Fuck this,” Clay said, lowering his arms. “You don’t have the balls, just do me a favour and stay out of my way,” he said before turning and leaving. He didn’t want to have to spend any more time with the twats than was absolutely necessary.

 

Deciding that he wouldn’t be sleeping there that night, he made the choice to go in search of Harry and Romy. He had no clue where the Ravenclaw common room was but he had bid farewell to Harry and Draco as they had headed down into the dungeons so he decided that would be the best place to go. If either of them felt as unsettled and uneasy as he did then it wouldn’t be long until they all found each other.

 

Being inside and sleeping alone just felt odd; it wasn’t right, they were werewolves, they needed to be with their pack or at the very least outside. Walls and rooms just weren’t their natural habitat; though it was survivable and being inside wouldn’t have any adverse effects on them or their state of mind it still didn’t feel right.

 

FGHP

 

“I can’t believe you got detention on the first night!” Draco said as they settled down in their beds.

 

Harry was finding it rather difficult to find a comfortable position and he wasn't really focusing on what Draco was saying. He used to love his bed in Ingleton but it had been months of sleeping in puppy piles and, with his mate too; this whole, being back in a bed thing, it was just plain weird.

 

“Yeah, well, it was fun,” Harry said with a shrug as he finally gave up his battle with pillows and blankets, simply throwing everything but his and Fenrir’s hide off the bed. He wrapped it around himself and inhaled the familiar scent of his mate.

 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, slightly bemused as he had watched Harry dump all of his bedding onto the floor.

 

“I can’t get comfortable,” Harry complained.

 

“Why on earth not? It’s a bed.”

 

“We don’t…” Harry said, starting to say that they didn’t have bed in the pack, trying to figure out what the problem really was with his bed. “At home, we sleep together in a kind of pile.”

 

“A pile?”

 

“Yeah, all together, for warmth,” Harry explained.

 

“Warmth…?” Draco questioned. “But you are indoors, right…? I mean… when you say a pile…”

 

Harry shook his head. “Being surrounded by walls, it doesn’t feel right; it never has, not really. I never really knew why until I slept outside with the rest of the pack. Being this far underground, it doesn’t feel right to me.”

 

“I honestly don’t know what to suggest, you are not sharing with me,” Draco told him firmly, not wanting his new friend to get any funny ideas. “I have no desire to help you recreate the puppy pile.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah I can so see you, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle all snuggling with me on the floor,” he said with amusement. “I think I’m going to go and find Romy and Clay, I doubt they’re feeling much better than I am.”

 

Draco sighed. “Fine, just don’t get caught. We don’t want to lose anymore house points.”

 

“I’ll give it my best shot,” Harry said as he pulled his special, Fenrir scented hide around him, tucking Baloo bear under his arm and trailing out of the dormitory.

 

FGHP

 

Romy was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as though it had offended her; she missed her parents already, she didn’t feel safe without their scents around her and the bed… it was just all squidgy and fluffy. That wasn’t even starting on the rather claustrophobic feeling that being inside was giving her.

 

Finally giving up she threw her legs out of bed deciding that if she couldn’t sleep then she might as well do something useful. Grabbing her book she trailed down to the common room where the fire still blazed. She was actually rather pleased to see the strange blonde girl that she had met at dinner was still sitting up, reading a magazine called the Quibbler and it appeared to be upside down.

 

“What are you still doing up?” Romy asked kindly as she took a seat on the dark blue sofa beside the girl who she knew to be called Luna.

 

“The other girls have a terrible case of the clinking flubblies and it makes them snore terribly,” she explained. “What about you, moon frogs aren’t affecting your sleep, are they?”

 

“No, nothing like that,” Romy said. “I’m home sick, sleeping in these dormitories is weird,” she admitted. It was odd but without telling the odd girl anything about what she was, Luna seemed to have figured out that they weren’t just witches and wizards. Romy wasn't about to tell her outright of course but Luna just seemed to know.

 

“You should just go and find your pack brothers,” Luna said quietly. “I imagine they feel the same way as you do. Just be careful of the wrackspurts, there are an awful lot of them that lurk in the entrance hall at night.”

 

“I have no idea how you knew but thank you, Luna,” Romy said with a smile.

 

Luna leaned in close, whispering softly. “Werewolves attract blessorn kennits. I can see them all trailing along behind you, Clayton and Harry; they only ever settle around werewolves you know.”

 

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” Romy asked, she might not have known what the strange girl was going on about with half of what she was saying but she found that she actually rather liked her and her strange ways.

 

“Oh no,” she said dreamily, “your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Thanks,” Romy said as she stood up to leave, “I’m really glad I have a friend already.”

 

Luna’s face lit up at this. “Yes,” she said with a vacant smile, “a friend.” With this Romy headed out of the portrait hole to go in search of Clayton and Harry.

 

FGHP

 

Tom sat at the head of the Malfoy table, waiting impatiently for the arrival of the Carrows; he had ordered them to him to report on the goings on at Hogwarts. He was curious and eager to hear news of the Potter boy; it was public knowledge that Harry would be supposedly attending Hogwarts and today was the start of the new term.

 

“My Lord,” Alecto Carrow said respectfully as she stepped into the room with her brother, Amycus, on her heels.

 

“The boy?” Voldemort questioned bluntly.

 

“He was there, as expected, my Lord,” Amycus confirmed. “Though he insisted on the use of the name Prince rather than Potter.”

 

“This is not news,” Voldemort said dismissively, he already knew of this from Lucius’ encounter with the boy.

 

“My Lord,” Amycus said with a low bow by way of an apology.

 

So it was true; Harry Potter had gone to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord was frustrated that Albus Dumbledore had gotten to Harry before him, and yet, he was not ready to surrender control of the influential young wizard just yet. He was sure that there was still the potential to mould the teenage boy into an heir worthy of Lord Voldemort.

 

“And,” Tom barked out, his voice harsh and impatient.

 

“Slytherin, my Lord,” Alecto said, her brother’s breath bated as they waited for a response from their master.

 

What they saw next was not what they suspected. Tom Riddle, smiling. It was a smile of evil satisfaction but a smile nonetheless. He was happy but even their master’s good mood did not bode well for them. No mood ever boded well for the followers of the Dark Lord.

 

“Harry Prince,” Voldemort said, as if experimenting how the name sounded on his tongue. He seemed to muse over this for a moment, debating, if it was possible, how much of a threat the boy might be to him.

 

From his demeanour he seemed satisfied that the boy was not going to be much of a threat at all, if anything the Great Lord Voldemort seemed somewhat amused by the idea of having someone challenge him. His hope of bring the boy to their side felt buoyed by the news of his sorting. The boy must have much to prove and it would be so easy to offer the teenager a chance to do great things at his side.

 

And even if Harry should foolishly refuse to work with him then it was hardly as though the boy was any true threat. After all Harry Prince was a fifteen year old boy turned werewolf with no formal magical training, it was a joke to believe that he would stand a chance against the greatest wizard known to wizard kind.

 

“Keep an eye on the boy,” Voldemort said to the two Deatheaters in front of him. “I intend to see to it that he will be of use to us.”

 

“Of use, my Lord?” Alecto questioned.

 

Voldemort, however, was not about to discuss his plans with the likes of the Carrow siblings. “Ensure that Draco befriends the boy, keep them together,” he commanded.

 

“Yes, my Lord,” the Carrows chorused, bowing before taking their hasty leave.

 

FGHP

 

“What are you doing out here?” Harry asked as he came up out of the dungeons and spotted Clayton sitting, looking miserable at the bottom of the marble staircase.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” he returned with a shrug. He noted the hide from the territory that was around Harry’s shoulders and that even from the meter between them he could smell the Alpha’s scent. It made him smile. Harry also had Baloo bear tucked under one arm and he knew that he had made the right decision to come here.

 

“You two as well then,” Romy said from behind them, as she came down the stairs and took a seat beside Clay.

 

“Just doesn’t feel right,” Harry said with a shrug, nestling himself between Clay and Romy, encompassing them within the hide. It was used to cover him and the Alpha male comfortably and therefore it easily covered all three of the pups.

 

“I miss home,” Romy admitted, snuggling into Harry under the blanket. To her and to Clayton, Harry was the Alpha’s mate and therefore when they were separated from the Alpha himself they turned to Harry, who was all too happy to accept them and look after them. While at Hogwarts the three of them were like their own miniature pack, with Harry as Alpha, Clayton as Beta.   

 

“Do you think we could go outside,” Clayton asked, “I miss being outside to sleep,” he admitted. Though he missed the puppy piles of his pack brothers and sisters the most.

 

Harry shrugged. “We already have detention, what the hell can it hurt?”

 

“It’ll be cold,” Romy said with a frown, she too wanted to be back in their territory, sleeping outside with the others but it wouldn’t be anything like that here. “We have wards in the clearing, keeps the worst of the cold and ground frost away, plus we have the fire and all the others. Here it is just the three of us.”

 

“Just for a little while, “Clay pleaded, not wanting to go back to Gryffindor tower just yet, not knowing what was waiting for him there. “Please.”

 

“Alright,” Romy said with a sigh. “But we can’t stay out here all night,” she warned them. “We’ll catch our death of cold.”

 

“We won’t stay all night,” Harry assured her as the three of them stood up, keeping the thick hide wrapped tightly around the three of them. “But it might help us sleep better tonight,” Harry reasoned and she nodded, knowing that she would feel better being outside and able to catch her breath after their first day away from their home and their family.

 

Moving outside into the cold night air they drew the hide tighter around their bodies to conserve their warmth; it was a little tricky walking whilst it was around them, but completely worth it for all the comfort it brought. Romy had been right, it was damn cold outside; though it still felt better being out in the freezing January temperatures, than being warm and snug inside of the castle, which made them feel nothing short of claustrophobic.

 

Sneaking out through a thankfully unlocked door, the three of them took large gulps of fresh air and began walking towards the lake; it felt wonderful to be outside, even in the cold. Being at Hogwarts was going to be harder than any of them had first predicted. Not just being away from their home and their family but being cooped up inside too.

 

However, with the welcoming, comforting scent of home and their Alpha surrounding them thanks to the blanket, their troubled minds began to relax. Being together helped too; knowing that they had each other helped ease their worries away. It was unfortunate that it couldn’t last forever.

 

“I believe that two of you already have detentions,” a voice said from behind them, “which is why I find it hard to believe that you are wandering around the school after hours. Out in the grounds, no less.”

 

The three pups turned slowly as one unit, not willing to relinquish the comfort of the hide around them. All three of them groaned quietly as they realised that their luck really wasn’t with them this evening. They were stood face to face with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; his long white beard reaching down to his waist and his twinkling blue eyes surveying the three of them with interest.

 

“You know what we are,” Harry said confidently, meeting the headmaster’s gaze without trepidation. He had a funny feeling about why it had been so easy to find an unlocked door out onto the grounds, so late at night. “Therefore you know that we don’t like being cooped up inside if we can help it.”

 

“This is a school, Mr Potter,” Dumbledore reminded him firmly. “You must adhere to the rules no matter what or who you are.”

 

“Who I am isn’t Potter, it’s Prince,” Harry snapped irritably. He was getting sick of people calling him Potter; it wasn’t who he was and he found it highly disrespectful not only towards him but his Dad too. He didn’t care what people thought of him or his Dad but he wouldn’t give up his father’s name.

 

The headmaster sighed; holding back the smile he felt inside. He would not punish them today, despite how much he wanted to. Hopefully it would be the first steps towards earning Harry’s trust, which was already looking to be a more complicated process than he had anticipated. It would all be for naught if the boy couldn’t be persuaded to work with him.

 

“I will let this slide tonight,” the headmaster said sternly, “but you are not to come out here again this late at night.” He peered over the top of his spectacles as he scolded them. “Now off to bed, all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed the chapter!! What did you think? Please leave us a lovely shiny comment to let us know if you liked it.


	30. Mini - Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups start to adjust to life at Hogwarts but there is a small surprise in store for Romy.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 30 - Mini-Alpha

Jenson growled, a low rumble of annoyance echoing from his throat as his head was repeatedly pecked by a rather impatient owl with a death wish. It was still dark; it was that early in the morning and the infernal bird was trying its best to rouse the Beta wolf from sleep. 

Jenson cracked one eye open, glaring at the creature, ready to throttle the thing and then eat the corpse for breakfast… until he saw that it was trying to deliver a letter. A letter that had the Hogwarts seal, a sight that made his blood run cold and his heart race. The pups hadn’t been gone that long, why would the school be writing to them? 

Callie had hardly slept a wink all night, feeling too unsettled with the absence of their daughter, so Jenson shifted carefully so as not to wake her as he accepted the letter from the infuriating animal, which flew off before he could inflict physical harm on it. Apparently it did have a few brain cells in its tiny head and knew when to get the hell out before it was mauled to death. 

Glaring at the tail feathers of the retreating bird, the Beta took the letter in hand, horrified that it was addressed to him and Callie. He looked at it dumbfounded; fear and panic flooding him as he thought about everything and anything that could have happened to Romy over a single night away from the territory that would warrant a letter to be delivered to them so early and with such urgency. 

“You too?” Damon asked quietly as another two birds, who had taken it upon themselves to wake him, took flight before they were decapitated by a scowling Micha, who had been asleep in his arms. Damon, who had been registered as the legal guardian for both Harry and Clay, was the proud owner of two letters of his very own. Jenson wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or not that Damon had also received the worrying letters. 

“Isn’t it a little soon to be getting letters of complaint from the school?” Micha grumbled as he attempted to snuggle back down into their blankets and hides, trying valiantly to take Damon with him. He did like his morning cuddles, though they had yet to accept each other as mates vocally it felt right to fall asleep curled up together. Micha actually found it rather comforting to have Damon’s arms wrapped protectively around him. 

Jenson and Damon opened the letters carefully, as if they might explode and cause them physical harm. Damon quickly scanned over the contents of his and sighed in relief that both Harry and Clayton were fine, just causing mischief. He hadn’t expected it to happen so soon but at least it was predictable and they weren’t hurt. 

“It seems that Harry and Clay added dung bombs to some fireworks and set them off at the welcoming feast last night,” Damon said trying to hold back his laughter at the antics of the two teenage boys. “How did they manage to rope Romy into that one?” 

“They didn’t,” Jenson said, his voice sombre. “Callie and I will have to go up to the school,” he said, scanning over the contents of the letter for the third time. 

“Why, what’s wrong?” Damon asked with concern as Jenson turned to Callie and began to gently rouse her from sleep. The others too were starting to stir now, the conversation having disturbed them from their own sleep. None of them were too happy about this if the groans and mumblings were any indication. 

“The headmaster needs to see us, something about Romy’s biological parents getting in contact and wanting to see her,” he told them in a rush once Callie was awake and alert enough to listen and understand. “The letter doesn’t explain much but he’s asked us to be at the school at half nine.” 

“Do you want one of us to come with you?” Damon asked hesitantly; he would have very much liked to see his son and he knew that Fenrir would have taken any opportunity to see Harry too. 

“I doubt turning up mob handed would help the situation; Romy’s parents are muggles, they won’t understand.” Jenson remembered how Jack had always snatched the muggle girls, knowing that once they were bitten they would die. It had been pure coincidence that he had taken a muggle born witch that night. 

“Be careful,” Fenrir grunted as he sat up in bed, clearly not happy at being woken up before the sun had started to rise. Lukas, however, was already several steps ahead of them all and was pulling on his shoes to go and fetch some water so as to caffeinate everyone.

“Yes, my Alpha,” Callie said as she pulled herself out of bed and began to change into some suitable clothes; her mind was racing, thoughts of losing her little girl rushing around in her head, terrifying her with the idea. Romy had never spoken much of her biological family, only to say that they had never been close and that they were muggles. 

They all felt that there might have been more to it than what she let on but no one had ever pushed her to talk more about it. They had been more focused on what had happened to her after the kidnap and healing her from that. No one had questioned the decision she had made not even to contact them and let them know that she was safe. 

She was a werewolf and she belonged with them, there had been no question of that; she could never had gone back to living with muggles after being bitten. However, that she hadn’t contacted them to let them know what had happened to her and that she was safe was apparently about to come back to bite them in the arse. 

FGHP

Harry had decided that the Hogwarts beds were evil, he was sure he was going to burn it before the year was out. It was cold and lonely sleeping in the darn thing and it was too soft to find a comfortable position. Though, most of all, the one thing it really lacked was Fenrir. Though it did amuse him somewhat as he doubted the large man could have come close to fitting into the teenager sized single bed.

He had dragged himself out of bed and to the showers just as the others were beginning to stir. Draco was the first to join him and then Theo shortly after that. Everyone was modest and Harry found that he felt comfortable with that, unlike at the pack where it was completely normal to walk around starker's, particularly Fenrir who was a bit of an exhibitionist. 

“For the love of Merlin, Blaise, put it away,” Theodore Nott said as Blaise Zabini walked into the showers wearing nothing but his skin. It was purely instinct but at Theo’s exclamation everyone had turned to see what he was complaining about and caught an eyeful. 

Now, as it went, Blaise had nothing to be ashamed about, his arrogant stride showing that he knew this too but Harry was a werewolf and because of this he had been around a fair few naked men in his time. He had to withhold a snigger as he thought that compared to Fenrir, Blaise was minuscule. 

“No one wants to see that, put it away,” Draco drawled as he stepped from the shower cubicle, towel secured tightly round his waist. 

Despite being up earlier than the rest of them Harry was only just exiting the shower cubicle as Draco did, the luxury of having hot running water and a shower was enough to make him stay under the stream of hot water longer than was necessary. There was no comparison to the magically heated stream that he had become accustomed to using in the clearing. He was going to have to talk to Fenrir about installing showers, though he knew it probably wasn’t a practical idea. 

“I’m sure Harry doesn’t mind,” Blaise said, leering at the new addition to their dormitory. “I bet he’s loving it.” 

Harry looked to Blaise disparagingly; he looked up and down the naked body of the five foot nine teenager, his dark skin reminding Harry of chocolate but he was no Fenrir Greyback that was for sure. 

“I’ve seen bigger,” he said, sounding completely unimpressed with what he was looking at, before turning on his heel and walking out of the showers to a riotous uproar of laughter from the other Slytherin boys who were all laughing at Blaise, who was scowling hatefully after Harry. 

“That was brilliant,” Draco said, following Harry back into their bedroom, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

“I speak only the truth,” Harry said; he had already pulled on his boxers and trousers by the time Draco got there. When the rest of the Slytherin boys joined them he was in his shirt and struggling with his tie. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye while he got dressed and it was becoming quickly apparent that Harry had never put on a tie before.

Once Draco was all dressed, apart from his own tie, he decided to take pity on Harry. “Have you even worn a tie before?” he asked quietly as he moved around his own bed to stand closer to Harry.

“We don’t exactly do the whole formal attire thing at home, and never needed to when I lived with my Dad,” Harry told him with a shrug.

Draco sighed and snatched the tie that was in Harry’s hand. “It isn’t very complicated; I’ll show you how when I put mine on, but I hope you’re a quick study because while I will help you today, I am not your house elf. Who did it for you yesterday?”

“Romy,” Harry said with a shrug, “she did Clay’s too and I don’t see the Gryffindor’s helping him. They seem rather hostile.”

Draco snorted at that. “Hostile, that is one word for it,” he agreed, as he flipped up Harry’s collar and looped the tie around his neck.

“What was with that anyway?” Harry asked curiously. He had expected a few strong reactions to his presence in the school but none quite like the one that they had seen on the train. “It isn’t as though they even know anything about me, Clayton or Romy.”

Draco made quick work of looping one end of the tie around the other, threading it back on itself with practised ease, as he used the time to think what exactly to say to answer that question. 

“I imagine there are several factors,” he said, tightening Harry’s tie and flipping his collar back down. “It is probably largely due to the insinuation by the Daily Prophet that Longbottom was little more than a fraud but I doubt it helped matters that you were found in my company,” Draco admitted, reaching for his own tie. “Now, pay attention,” he instructed firmly as he placed it around his own neck.

“It’s hardly as though I like the rubbish that newspaper prints about me,” Harry said a bit grumpily, watching Draco as flipped his own collar up and aligned the green and silver tie so that the end which was wider was slightly longer.

“Weasley is not precisely an expert on rational or logical thinking,” Draco said a bit dismissively. “Now pay attention,” he told Harry bossily.

“I am,” Harry insisted, waving his hands for Draco to get on with it.

Draco raised an eyebrow but proceeded none the less. “There are several different knots that you can use, but…”

“Just show me the simplest one,” Harry interrupted. 

“That was what I was about to suggest,” Draco said dryly. “Shall I continue?”

Harry said nothing but made a hand gesture for the blond to proceed. “For the simple knot all you do, is wrap the wider end around the other once, or twice if you would rather, and then pass it through the back and then thread it through the front of the knot,” Draco told him, completing each motion as he described it.

“That’s it?” Harry asked, watching as the taller boy tightened the tie and flipped his collar down.

“That’s it,” Draco confirmed, pulling on his jumper and then his robes.

“They have to keep it simple enough that the likes of Weasley don’t accidentally strangle themselves,” Theo said as he walked passed them.

“Thanks,” Harry said as he grabbed his jumper and robes, and pulled them on. “I’m starved, let’s go grab breakfast.” 

Nodding his agreement Draco grabbed his book bag and motioned for Harry to lead the way. Theo, Crabbe, Goyle and a rather unhappy looking Blaise, who was still rather embarrassed about what Harry had said in the showers, trailing after them. Blaise was really starting to not like Harry Prince. 

FGHP

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Harry said as he emerged from the dungeons and saw Romy and Clay hanging around in the entrance hall waiting on him. Though Harry did think it rather amusing that Romy seemed to have just finished adjusting Clay’s tie. 

“And sit with those Gryffindor’s instead, no thanks,” Clay said with a scowl on his face at the suggestion. It had been bad enough that he had had to share a room with them; he was only glad that they had all been asleep when he had got back. Thanks to being unable to sleep, he had got up, showered and left before they’d even got out of bed too. 

“We were going to just go and sit at the Slytherin table but figured that would raise less questions if we were sitting with you rather than by ourselves,” Romy explained. She had found Clayton sitting at the bottom of the marble staircase, scowling at the red and gold tie he was holding in his hand, when she had come down for breakfast; she had also not slept a wink. She was just grateful that neither Harry nor Clay had commented on her skirt this morning. However, one Draco Malfoy seemed to have given her a look of appreciation upon first seeing her this morning, something she wasn't sure how to take. 

“Can we hurry this along please,” Clay asked, as no one made a move towards the Great Hall. “I need coffee and I need sugar! Do you think they serve brownies for breakfast?” 

“Even if they do, you’re not eating them,” Romy scolded. “Either of you,” she added with a glare at Harry who had had a hopeful expression on his face at the thought of brownies.

“Yes, Mum,” Harry muttered rolling his eyes. 

“I can have coffee though, right?” Clayton asked her hopefully. 

“One cup, and only if you actually eat something healthy first. That goes for you too, Harry,” Romy informed them sternly and meaning every word. Crabbe and Goyle, ignoring the gathering in the Entrance Hall, had already gone ahead into the Great Hall to get started on their breakfast. 

“Why the rules and regulations,” Draco asked, rather amused and even slightly impressed by the way the younger girl had simply laid down the law and that Clayton had even gone so far as to ask her permission to drink coffee. It was a question that had been on the tip of Blaise and Theo’s tongues too, confused as to how she could have so much control over the older teenagers.

“Trust me, you do not want to see Clayton highly caffeinated, let alone after he has been at the brownies,” Romy told the three Slytherin boys that had been eyeing her curiously, her tone very matter-of-fact.

“It’s a lot of fun, he sings and everything,” Harry said, “...badly, but he really, really puts his heart and soul into it, right, Romy?” Harry said giving her a knowing look. 

“Exactly why I don’t think we need a repeat performance,” Romy said as they made their way into the Great Hall, the other Slytherin’s following after them as they all headed to the Slytherin table. “Especially this early in the morning.” 

“I don’t know, I think I’d like to see this, sounds like it could be fun,” Theo said with a thoughtful expression.

“For you maybe,” Romy muttered under her breath. 

“Do they serve brownies for breakfast?” Harry asked curiously, after his terrible night’s sleep he could have used a double chocolate pick me up with a side of black, heavily sugared coffee. 

The group of them took their seats at the Slytherin table; Pansy and Daphne were already there, waiting for them along with Crabbe and Goyle who were already stuffing their faces.

“No, but we can get some,” Draco said, with a smirk. “I know where the kitchens are.” 

“Get what exactly?” Daphne asked curiously, eyeing Draco with concern, after the display she had witnessed from Harry and Clay the previous evening at the feast she was worried that they would be getting Draco into trouble, which was the last thing she wanted.

“Brownies,” Harry told her with a grin.

“I think I’ve just found my second best friend,” Clay said, flinging an arm around a rather startled Draco who wasn’t used to people touching him all the time and these werewolves tended to get rather up close and personal. 

“Can we at least save getting your second detention until after you have served the first one?” Romy requested with exasperation, fairly sure that even that might be asking too much from her pack brothers.

“We won’t get detention for visiting the kitchens, everyone does it,” Draco assured her. He watched in amusement as Clayton poured out three mugs of coffee, loaded them with sugar and then proceeded to drink them all in quick succession. “Merlin, you must have an iron stomach!” 

“Clayton!” Romy exclaimed in horror. “I am just glad that I won’t have to sit in a classroom with you all day,” she added, shaking her head in disbelief. Her main worry was that a hyper Clay was even more likely to drag Harry into all sorts of trouble, which would only mean more detentions for the two of them.

“It’s justified this morning,” Clayton grumbled unhappily. “I didn’t sleep.” 

“Me neither,” Harry said as he too grabbed for the coffee. Tea was just going to make him feel more homesick this morning, he didn’t want to start thinking about Lukas and being back in the territory with his pack not when he was missing Fenrir so desperately. 

Romy seemed to be having a problem with the tea too; having taken a sip of it she looked at in disgust and put it down. “I think Lukas has spoilt tea for me now, anything less than his perfectly brewed masterpieces taste awful,” she said, pouring herself a glass of juice instead.

“Just give in to it,” Clayton said with a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat, as he waved his mostly empty fourth cup of coffee in her direction “have some coffee.” He regretted this a split-second later though, when Romy’s quick reflexes allowed her to snatch it from his hand and place it out of reach.

“No, and I think you’ve had enough,” Romy said, before turning her gaze to Harry who very quickly moved his mug out of her reach. Draco watched the exchange with amusement, admiring how feisty the young werewolf was.

“It's my first cup, I swear,” Harry said insistently when she held out her hand and narrowed her eyes at him expectantly. She didn’t look entirely convinced, but took her hand back and return to serving herself her own breakfast none-the-less.

“You two are so whipped,” Blaise said, entirely amused as he looked between Harry and Clayton. 

“Because they have the good sense to be,” Romy said, looking at him pointedly, not liking the way the boy had spoken about her pack brothers, glowering at him in warning. 

“Romy is bloody scary; it’s best for our health to at least pretend to listen to her,” Clayton said with a smirk, nudging Harry with his elbow.

Harry chuckled in amusement, but then caught Romy’s eye across the table and swiftly gave Clay a clip round the head. “That’s from Romy,” he told him, grinning at his pack sister who nodded her approval. 

“I’m so going to need my helmet,” Clay mumbled under his breath as he rubbed at the back of his head. With his free hand however he made a grab for Harry’s coffee, taking his friend by surprise and managing to take it from him with a smirk of triumph. “That’s for hitting me,” he said childishly, poking his tongue out before downing the coffee before Harry could take it back. Draco could only roll his eyes, it seemed that things would never be boring with these three around. 

“Good morning,” a dreamy voice said as the owner, a blond Ravenclaw girl, still wearing her radish earrings sat down beside Romy, giving her a soft smile as Romy smiled back and greeted her. She liked this girl; Luna was a little strange and somehow seemed to just know about what she was but Romy didn’t mind that because the rather odd girl just didn’t seem to care.

“Are we suddenly adopting strays?” Pansy sneered as the Ravenclaw girl sat down with them; they weren’t used to so many non-Slytherin’s sitting with them. They had always been the house that was feared and avoided, now, all of a sudden they had two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor in the mix and it just didn’t sit right with her.

“Oh, shut up, Pansy,”  Daphne said as she watched Astoria move her way up the table; her little sister taking a seat with Romy and Luna, the three girls seemingly getting along quite nicely.  

“Luna’s pretty cool,” Astoria said, which made the blond Ravenclaw smile, “she can come and sit with us whenever she likes.” Pansy glowered at Daphne and Astoria, two girls that were supposed to be her friends and agree with her, not gang up against her. Her response, however, was stopped before it could even begin, with the appearance of one of their teachers. She very quickly shut her mouth, having to make do with a dirty look in their direction. 

“No wonder I couldn’t find you,” a rather squeaky voice said. They turned to see a distinguishably short wizard, with a shock of white hair and dressed in dark green robes. “Miss Howard, here is your timetable.”

“Thank you, Professor Flitwick,” Luna said, accepting the piece of parchment from the professor and handing it to Romy, who gave them both nods of thanks. He didn’t seem to mind in the least that she and Luna weren’t at the appropriate tables; he, at least, didn’t say anything about it before he moved off back towards the teachers table. 

Another Professor was moving along their table towards them; he was a fat, bald and seemingly rather old man, his belly so large that his waistcoat seemed to be struggling to contain him. He had rather prominent gooseberry coloured eyes and his face was rather dominated by a large silvery walrus-like moustache. Harry assumed him to be the head of Slytherin house, Professor Slughorn. 

He was the potions professor here as far as Harry knew and he had also been the Professor who had been looking at him as if he were a possession at the start of term feast the previous evening. Harry had already decided that he didn’t like him very much at all. Never the less he accepted the piece of paper detailing his timetable that Slughorn handed him, before the portly man headed off in the same direction as Flitwick.

“Mr Danes, is it too much to ask to find you where you’re supposed to be one of these days?” Professor McGonagall said as she came over to the Slytherin table looking grim faced, thrusting his timetable towards him, which he accepted. “Yours and Mr Prince’s detention will be tonight, in my office after dinner, don’t be late.”

“Thank you so much, professor,” Harry said sarcastically, before switching his tone to sound a little flirtatious. “I’m really looking forward this,” he told her. “I anticipate that we’ll be spending lots of time together and I can’t wait to see where this goes between the two of us.” 

“For both of our sakes, I hope not, Mr Prince,” McGonagall said with a stern look to the two new students, though there did appear to be a glimmer of amusement in her eyes as she was faced with Harry’s unique brand of cheekiness. 

“Don’t worry, professor,” Clayton told her with a huge grin. “I’ll make sure to always get detention when Harry does, so that I can protect you from his devious ways.” He added a wink in her direction as he attempted to stop himself from laughing.

“Judging by the state of him I believe it is Mr Prince who needs protecting from devious ways,” Minerva said, motioning disapprovingly at Harry’s neck where the purple marks were showing no sign of fading. 

“Oh, I can assure you, professor, I didn’t want protecting,” Harry said with a grin, remembering fondly how much he had wanted it. 

“Though with you it’s the older the better. Right, Harry?” Clayton asked. “I suppose it means a lot more experienced, which must be a bonus.” 

“He isn’t that much older than me,” Harry said with a tone of exasperation as though he was tired of repeating this point. Minerva stood looking startled at the exchange between the two boys and not entirely sure that she wanted to remain listening to it. However, she knew that Albus would be most fascinated to know what the two of them were talking about, so she toughed it out. 

“He’s almost thirty seven, that’s twenty two years. How old are you professor?” Clayton asked, turning to his head of house and looking at her as if considering what the answer might be. Romy sighed in utter disbelief at what they were doing and rested her head down on the table; her pack brothers really were unbelievable sometimes.

“Old enough to knock some sense into the two of you,” she said sternly, realising from Romy’s reaction that this was how the two teenage boys tended to behave. 

“I am not sure even you could manage that, professor,” Romy mumbled under her breath.

“Do not underestimate me, Miss Howard,” McGonagall said sternly, and Romy sat up with an apologetic grimace when she realised she had been heard. “I have seen far worse than your cousins at this school.”

Harry rather thought he saw a twitch of a smile on the professor’s face, which was quickly suppressed, before she turned and walked away encouraging a few stragglers who were only just arriving for breakfast to hurry up and eat, lest they be late for class.

“I think she likes you,” Luna said as she watched the transfiguration teacher leave. Harry quietly agreed; though the professor was clearly stern and a stickler for the rules most of the time, she could at least tell that he and Clayton were harmless, even if more than a little troublesome.

“I think it’s a miracle you didn’t both get detention,” Blaise gripped.

“...Again,” Pansy appended.

“Perhaps we should keep you two away from Peeves for a little while,” Draco said.

“Who’s Peeves?” Clayton asked curiously.

“You just had to say something, didn’t you, Draco,” Daphne said with a sigh. They probably could have gotten away without Harry and Clayton finding out about the school poltergeist, but that was no longer an option. If Romy was right about just how bad the two teenage werewolves could get, then introducing them to Peeves would probably be disastrous.

“Now I’m curious,” Harry said. “Who or what is Peeves?”

“The school poltergeist,” Luna told them happily. “He’s always causing trouble, it is rather amusing.” 

“Sounds like our kind of poltergeist,” Clayton said with a grin and Romy grimaced, they were enough trouble just the two of them without adding a poltergeist into the mix. 

“Where do we find him?” Harry asked, eager to meet this Peeves.

“I’m sure he’ll find you before too long,” Draco said. “You’re big news here, Harry.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to be,” Harry mumbled as he looked down at his timetable to see how bored he was going to be. As it was a Tuesday his first lesson was History of Magic, which was bound to be pretty dull. 

“Hey look,” Clay said as he pointed between his and Harry’s timetable, “we’re in all the same classes. Awesome.” 

“The teachers must have a death wish,” Romy muttered as she glanced at her own. She had potions this morning, which would be easy enough for her. 

“Well this is going to be dull,” Harry said surveying his timetable, ignoring the others. “Dad taught me up to N.E.W.T level in all of these already, I know all of the stuff we’re going to cover, except for Astronomy and History of Magic. We never bothered much with those subjects.”

“Good, you can help me,” Clay said. It wasn’t the case that he had been incapable of learning when Damon had sat him down for lessons but more his impatience to do other things. He was fine if it was a practical lesson with wand waving or potion brewing but anything that required him to sit still for more than fifteen minutes and he was going to get fidgety. He knew that he was at the right level for the average fifteen year old but that meant very little here. 

“You need psychiatric help more than anything,” Romy said, “but I’m not sure Harry is qualified to give you that.”

“We’ll all need psychiatric help if we can’t find a way to get a decent night’s sleep,” Harry said, keeping his voice low so that only Clay, Draco, Daphne and Romy could hear him. He didn’t want the others to overhear and start asking questions. 

Thankfully Pansy had turned her attention to Theo and Blaise while Luna and Astoria were busy chatting amongst themselves. This was not a conversation that they wanted anyone who didn’t know what they were to overhear.

“There isn’t much we can do about that; the teachers aren’t going to let us sleep outside,” Romy said, her voice a whisper also as the five of them drew closer together. The three werewolves hoped that by including Draco and Daphne in the conversation that they might be able to help them figure out what they could do. 

“I don’t know if it helps,” Draco said, “but Umbridge booted out our old divination teacher last term and Dumbledore got a centaur in to teach.”

“How does that help us?” Clayton asked, confused. 

“Dumbledore turned one of the downstairs classrooms into a makeshift forest,” Draco explained. “Maybe you could do the same thing somewhere. You wouldn’t be outside but it might be better than being in the dorms if you hate them that much.”

“Are there any abandoned classrooms where we could do that?” Harry asked thinking that even though it wasn’t perfect that it was certainly an improvement. It would never be home but Draco was right, it would be better than the dormitories. "Without being caught preferably."

“Loads,” Draco told them. 

“But it will be the not getting caught that you will have trouble with,” Daphne told them. “The castle is pretty well monitored at night between the portraits, ghosts and teachers.”

“Not to mention Mr Filch and his cat,” Draco added with a sneer of disgust on his face. “He might be a squib but he and Mrs Norris patrol the hallways as if it’s a life or death mission.”

“I don’t really think some little cat is going be causing us any problems,” Clay said, knowing it would probably run a mile as soon as it figured out that they were werewolves. Animals like that were confused by the scents that they gave off as werewolves and tended to be wary and leave them alone.

Then, not needing to continue their more private conversation, they drew back a little so as to include the others again. “I thought this castle was supposedly filled with ghosts,” Harry said to those that were closest to him, thinking on the other things Draco said they might have to get around if they were going to start sleeping in a transformed old classroom. “I haven't seen one yet," he added looking around as though expecting to spot one. "I am starting to think that you don't really have any."

“Oh there are quite a few; they sometimes show up for meals, but they generally keep to themselves most of the time,” Astoria explained. “I was kind of surprised that none of them came to the feast last night, but I suppose when you have seen as many feasts as they have they would all get a bit boring.”

“Some of the ghosts really are very lonely,” Luna told them, earning a few strange looks.

“Anyway,” Draco said, brushing over Luna’s comment; he didn’t really feel that now was the time to be getting into the mental health of Hogwarts' dead residents. “It is the teacher’s patrols that you want to look out for, but a few good warding spells could probably hide a classroom if done right.”

“What are you planning now?” Blaise asked. “You’ve been sneaking off a lot, Draco, it’s not gone unnoticed.” 

“We’re not planning anything,” Harry said, jumping in before Draco could. “I like to go walking at night, helps me sleep; I like to sit and think too so I was making the effort not to be caught.” 

“You’re such a freak, Prince,” Blaise said, though his tone made it sound more like a jest than an insult but it didn’t stop Clay letting out a low warning growl, nor Romy glaring at the dark skinned boy. 

“We should get to class,” Draco said to defuse the tension. He had History of Magic with Harry and Clay. He hated the class and normally had no desire to arrive anything other than exactly on time but today he could make an exception. 

“We’ll come with you,” Harry said, standing up when Draco did, Clay following suit, though grabbing a couple more slices of toast before he did, and Romy not wanting to be left behind did the same. 

“Romy, wait up, I’m with you in potions too,” Astoria said, following after the other four. Romy obliged the girl and stopped to wait so that she could catch up, glad that she’d have a friend in her class. 

As they reached the entrance hall they knew that they would have to go their separate ways; it didn’t feel right for either Harry or Clayton to have to leave Romy alone and unprotected but they had to trust that she would be fine. But that was when her head of house, Professor Flitwick, called the youngest pup over to him. 

Automatically, whether they were wanted or not, Harry and Clayton went with her, flanking her like bodyguards. Flitwick looked at the two unwanted teenagers somewhat disparagingly but he didn’t say anything about their presence. Clearly he wasn’t going to kick up too much of a fuss. 

“Miss Howard, the headmaster has asked to see you,” Flitwick said. 

“Oh,” Romy said, a little shocked. “Sure, of course. Right now?” 

“Yes, Miss Howard,” Flitwick told them. “I’ll show you the way.” 

“What’s this about, professor?” she asked, trying to figure out what she might have done to prompt a meeting with the headmaster already, but she honestly had no idea. 

“I expect we will find out soon enough,” Flitwick said, and Romy had the impression that the tiny wizard didn’t have much more information than she did at the moment, and so she nodded her agreement; there was only one way to really find out what this was about.

“We’re coming too!” Clayton said at once as Professor Flitwick went to lead the way up the marble staircase, Draco and Astoria watching the exchange curiously. 

“Mr Danes, this is a school, I assure you that she is perfectly safe,” Flitwick said tirelessly. His instructions had been to fetch the young girl, not her two cousins. 

“And we’re supposed to believe that?” Harry asked dubiously. “Two students have died here within the last five years.” 

“We’re coming with her!” Clayton said again, more determinedly this time. 

“No, Mr Danes, you are not,” Professor McGonagall said behind them, having just exited the Great Hall and heard the conversation. “The headmaster has asked to see Miss Howard; you and Mr Prince will go to class," she told them as Flitwick began to lead Romy away.

Clayton went to protest, but Harry elbowed him to the ribs, shaking his head. There was no use arguing with the stern woman. Thankfully, however, their history of magic class was up the stairs in the same direction that Flitwick was now taking Romy. Harry had worked that out, even if Clayton had not. 

“Of course, Professor,” Harry said, trying to sound agreeable and as if they were actually going to do as they were told when in reality they had no intention of going to class at all. They might have been able to get around Flitwick but he knew they would never get past McGonagall. 

Flitwick and Romy were already a little way ahead of them which meant that if they had any hope of following and protecting her then they needed to go quickly. Harry didn’t trust the headmaster one bit and he wasn’t about to let Romy have a meeting with him without them there.

“You make sure that you do,” McGonagall said, watching them as Harry, Clay and Draco started to make their way up the marble staircase, having lingered for so long in the entrance hall that Blaise and Theo had caught them up. 

“You’re going with her anyway, aren’t you?” Draco asked once they were out of earshot of the transfiguration teacher. 

“Of course,” Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Cover for us with Binns?” 

“Sure,” Draco said with a shrug, not entirely sure what he was going to do. The History of Magic teacher wasn’t exactly on the ball with things and he thought it likely that the two of them might just get away with it. 

“Where are they going?” Blaise asked, watching as Harry and Clay took off at a fairly impressive run in the direction in which they were certain that Romy had been taken. It would be difficult to track her with scent as there was so many in the school. It was therefore fortunate that they had their pack sister’s scent committed to memory, making their job a little easier.

“Family business,” Draco stated, leading the curious Slytherin in the other direction to their class.

“That you just happen to be privy to?” Theo asked suspiciously as they went on their way. 

“Not entirely,” Draco retorted vaguely. Apparently everyone was curious about the three new students and why Draco had been so welcoming and friendly with them. Draco, however, would keep their secret though he knew that it wasn’t likely to be a secret for long, not in this school. 

FGHP

Jenson wanted to pace and had only been able to resist the urge so far because it was so obvious that Callie needed him to literally lean against at the moment. Romy had been their daughter for more than two years and they would not give her up; not unless it was obviously what she wanted, but neither of them thought that was likely to happen. Honestly, the idea that Romy’s family might come back for her had not really occurred to them.

The whole pack, but particularly Callie and Jenson, had, of course, been aware that they were out there somewhere and that they didn’t know what had happened to Romy. However, the way she had avoided talking about her birth family, and how she had adamantly refused to contact them, had told them all they needed to know and they hadn’t pushed the issue. 

The headmaster was sitting behind his desk, his fingers knitted together, as they waited for Romy to arrive; he seemed to be watching them very carefully, something which unnerved the werewolf couple. Jenson was stood with his back to the wall where he could see both the door, the fireplace and the headmaster, Callie in front of him leaning back into her mate, needing the comfort that having him so close provided. They were half wishing that they had taken up the offer of having someone come with them. Both would have felt better with either Damon or Fenrir present to back them up if needed. 

They both jumped when there was a sharp knock to the door and, after the headmaster had bid entrance to who ever it was, a tiny wizard slowly entered the room with Romy trailing behind him looking a little apprehensive about what was going on. 

“Mum, Dad!” the teenage girl exclaimed happily upon seeing her adoptive parents, dropping her book bag on the floor she ran to them. It had only been a single night but the two of them were the most wonderful sight in the world to her in that moment. 

Romy was in her parent’s arms a fraction of a second later, being hugged and kissed. If they had tried this on almost any other day then she would have been rolling her eyes and trying to get away, but not today; she was just so happy to see them, to have the chance to hold them close. 

With a wave of his hand and a curt nod, the headmaster dismissed Flitwick, who did as he was instructed and left before Callie and Jenson had stopped reacquainting themselves with their adoptive child. On his way out the tiny wizard completely failed to notice two teenagers stood under notice-me-not spells, eavesdropping at the door. 

“Please take a seat,” Dumbledore said kindly to the three werewolves in front of him, his blue eyes twinkling as he surveyed the little family with interest. 

“We’ll stand,” Jenson said curtly and Callie and Romy nodded in agreement, the pup clinging to her father as her mother stood protectively at her back.

“What’s going on, why am I here?” Romy asked, sounding a little scared. 

“Your parents have been in contact with me,” the headmaster said simply. 

“These are my parents,” Romy said adamantly, clinging to Jenson tighter still. 

“Your biological parents,” Dumbledore clarified. 

“How, I mean, they’re muggles. I don’t understand…” Romy said, rambling a little as the news sunk in. She honestly hadn’t believed that they would have cared much or missed her at all. To know that they had been looking for her, it was a shock. She had also assumed, perhaps foolishly, that she was safe from them in the wizarding world, apparently she was wrong.

“You have an Aunt who is a witch, she saw your picture in the prophet and informed your parents. With her help they wrote to me. They would like to see you,” Dumbledore explained, his tone giving them the impression that he considered himself to be explaining this to mentally restricted idiots.

As these words left Dumbledore’s mouth, Romy said nothing and found that she couldn't do anything except gape at the old man as if he had suddenly sprouted an extra head or produced wings and declared he could fly. The thought that her biological parents wanted to see her enough to enlist the help of her magical aunt, who had always been shunned from the family was astounding to her. 

“But… why?” Romy finally managed to ask. 

“I imagine, Miss Howard, because you are their daughter,” Dumbledore said somewhat impatiently. 

“Mum,” Romy said breathlessly, clinging to Callie desperately. “Dad…” 

“It’s alright,” Callie said, trying to sound reassuring, “Do you think that you might want to see them?” she asked, trying to sound reasonable. She wanted to give Romy the choice; she was a fourteen year old girl who had a mind of her own. Callie would have to trust that she knew what was best for her when it came to her biological family. 

Romy began to shake her head. It had been almost three years since she had been kidnapped; Jenson had rescued her eight months later and that was when they had joined the Greyback pack. She had never felt as if she belonged anywhere until that day when she had woken up being tended to by Jenson and Callie, it was the first time she had felt as if she was wanted and was somewhere she needed to be. The pack quickly became the best home she had ever know and when Jenson and Callie started to bond over their caring for her, they became the family she had always dreamed of being part of.

The decision not to contact her birth parents had been one she hadn’t regretted once in the time she had been with the pack and the fact that they wanted to find her now completely stunned her. Her big brother had always been the favourite, she had been the mistake; she thought that they would have been glad to be rid of her, especially considering their dislike of anything magical. 

“You need to talk to us, Romy,” Jenson said kindly. “What are you thinking, kiddo?” 

After a moment where it became clear that Romy was still struggling to find words, the headmaster stepped in for her. “They are on their way here, insisted on catching the train apparently, they’ll be here tomorrow.” 

“They’re coming here?” Romy gasped in shock, her mind spinning with this revelation. 

“They want to see you,” Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. 

“Dad, Mum…” she said looking desperately at her parents. “What should I do?” 

“That isn’t our choice, kiddo,” Jenson said softly, clutching his mate and his little girl close to him, “you have to make that decision for yourself, just like you decided not to contact them after you came to us.”

“We’ll stand by you, whatever you decide, sweetheart,” Callie said, still holding her little girl close to her, the thought of losing Romy hurting her heart.

There was a moment of silence. Romy considered everything, wishing that it wasn’t her choice to make, that someone else could make the decision for her but she knew that it couldn’t be that easy. They were her family and it was up to her. She had been the one too cowardly to face them, thinking that they wouldn't want her back. She wouldn't have been able to cope if they just hadn't cared that she'd been missing. She had found a life for herself, found happiness and she wasn't going to lose that now. 

“I’ll see them,” she said softly, “so they know that I’m okay, they deserve that much at least; but I don’t want to live with them, I couldn’t… not now. I belong with the pack.” 

Dumbledore had been about to say something when a loud cheer came from outside of the door followed by a oomph, which was clearly a second person hitting the first. The headmaster sighed somewhat tiredly. “Mr Prince, Mr Danes, would you come in, please.” He had thought that perhaps the other two werewolves would have had the good sense to go to class as they had been instructed to do, however, apparently they were both rather lacking in good sense.

The office door opened and the two teenage boys shuffled their way inside, Clayton rubbing the back of his head, clearly where Harry had hit him. Both of them looked a little sheepish at being caught, though Harry was glaring at Clayton, seeing as it was his fault. 

“You should really be wearing your helmet,” Jenson said, clearly highly amused at the sight of the eldest two pups. It was good to have seen them, it might only have been a single night but he knew that both Damon and Fenrir would be glad to know that they were all right and still up to their old tricks. 

Ignoring Jenson’s comment, the headmaster glowered at the two boys. “May I ask what it is you are doing here when you were supposed to be in class?” 

“We didn’t want Romy going off on her own,” Harry said, looking directly at the headmaster, completely unabashed, “we wanted to make sure that she was okay.” Jenson and Callie couldn't help but smile at this, looking proudly at the eldest two pups who had been so determined to protect their pack sister. 

Dumbledore, however, didn’t share the same enthusiasm for their protective actions. He frowned at the way the two oldest werewolves in the room seemed to be rather happy with the actions of the pups and even more disapproving that they were smiling at the two teenage boys with approval, even Romy seemed glad that Harry and Clayton were there. 

“I think it’s time the two of you went back to class,” the headmaster told them firmly. His priority was Harry and ensuring that he was prepared for the coming war. The teenager wouldn't come close to being able to defeat Voldemort if he was insistent on not going to class. 

“They can stay, as long as Romy is happy for them to be here,” Jenson said. “The decision will affect them in some ways too.”

“I have no problem with them being here,” Romy said with a shrug; she’d never admit it but she was actually very grateful that they had risked getting into more trouble to follow her so that they could watch out for her.

“I don’t think it wise,” Dumbledore said, “considering the boys already have detention tonight, that they start missing classes too.” This was not something he wanted Harry involved in; he wanted Harry to be focused on the hunt for horcruxes and defeating Voldemort; this was supposed to keep Romy busy and away from Harry not tie them together further. 

“Harry and Clayton are my nephews,” Callie said. “The detention aside, I do not believe that missing one class will disrupt their studies, both of them are more than capable of catching up and Harry is already well beyond the level of his peers, I assure you.” 

Dumbledore tensed, realising that he had no say in the matter and that wasn’t a feeling that sat right with him. “Very well,” he said somewhat stiffly, “I propose that Miss Howard is given the opportunity to see her parents on some evenings and weekends as long as it doesn’t have an adverse effect on her school work.” Romy nodded her understanding as Harry and Clay went to stand beside her so that effectively she was surrounded by those that loved and cared for her.

“Headmaster, perhaps we can have a word with Romy, Harry and Clayton in private?”  Jenson asked, trying to at least make the effort to be nice, he even managed a smile but he wasn’t going to be foolish enough to trust the old man.

Dumbledore looked rather irritated by this but nodded rather curtly regardless. “I shall leave you to discuss whatever it is you need to discuss,” he said irritably, standing up. He was more than happy to leave them in his office because then he wouldn’t necessarily miss out on the conversation they were about to have. 

Only once the headmaster had left them alone did the five werewolves feel free to finally talk to one another. All of them were aware that Albus Dumbledore was not a man to be trusted. Just to look at him was to know that he had an alternative agenda. 

Jenson had always prided himself on being an excellent judge of character, especially after his brother had taken over his former pack. He had known then that it would never end well for them as a group and he had been right. It was the whole reason he had spent so much time away from them, studying and travelling, though he would forever feel guilty about that. If he hadn’t have spent so long away from his former pack then they might not have spiralled to a point where they had kidnapped Romy; and if they had, then he still might have been able to save her sooner. It was a thought that haunted him and part of the reason why he was so protective of her. 

“How are we going to manage this?” Clayton asked at once. “She can’t see them!” 

“Calm down, Clayton,” Callie chastised her nephew gently. “Panicking isn’t going to do anyone any good.” He nodded his understanding but they could all see that he was struggling. His feelings for Romy were no secret, in fact he made sure to shout about them to anyone who would listen. It didn’t feel right to allow her to meet with these people, blood relations or not.

“They won’t know what I am,” Romy said sadly. “They won’t know that I’m a werewolf, to be honest they weren’t even coping very well with the fact that I was a witch, they won't know how to deal with anything else.”

“That is one thing you shouldn’t tell them,” Jenson said, knowing the prejudice against their kind, it was best all round that that piece of information wasn’t divulged too soon. “At least not yet.”

“Agreed,” Callie said, reaching up to stroke her daughter’s hair, trying to comfort her with the action. “They need to see you, to know that you’re alright, that you are safe and happy.” 

“I don’t belong with them, I never did,” Romy said, her voice echoing just how unhappy she had been. She remembered the unhappiness she had felt in that house, how much she had felt like an outsider who was unwanted and simply tolerated. 

“Do you want to explain that to us?” Jenson hedged, knowing that Romy might not feel comfortable divulging her past to so many of them at the one time. She had kept it quiet for so long, never telling anyone anything. They all knew the abuse she had suffered at the hands of the werewolf pack that had kidnapped her but they knew nothing of the life she had lead before that. 

“There isn’t much to tell,” Romy said with a sigh. “I have an older brother, he was always the favourite. I was the mistake that they never meant to have. I wasn’t treated all that differently to him but I just knew that something wasn’t right. When I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven things got bad though, they didn't understand and they didn't want to.” 

“Bad, bad how?” Jenson asked, his fists clenching, the idea that anyone would hurt his little girl made him want to lash out. He certainly didn’t want them to be given the opportunity to do anything to her again. 

“Nothing like that,” Romy reassured him. “They got cold, distant, more than they were before I got my letter. They were muggles, they didn’t understand. My mother’s sister, she was a witch too but no one ever talked about her; I guess she was the aunt the headmaster mentioned.” 

“And you want to spend time with them, seriously?” Clayton asked, not liking the idea of Romy spending any time with these people any more than Jenson did. Only Callie and Harry seemed to really understand. 

“She has to,” Harry said to his friend gently, trying to make him understand why it was that Romy couldn’t just turn her back on them, “they’re still her family. I’d do anything to see my Dad again, or to see my mum at all.” 

“It’s only partly that,” Romy admitted. “The pack is my real family now, but they deserve to know what happened to me and that I’m happy now, happier than I could have been with them. Then at least they can focus on my brother and forget about me.” 

“You never mention him by name,” Callie observed, looking at her adoptive daughter carefully. She liked to think that she could read people well, not really being a very outspoken person, she had learnt to observe and therefore was able to pick up on things that the others wouldn't.

“We didn’t get on,” Romy said simply, trying to hide the grimace that had come when her mother had noticed that she struggled to say her brother's name. 

“Are you going to explain why?” Jenson asked, feeling as if he should know this, however it was clear with a shake of her head that she really didn’t want to talk about it. 

“He was an arse,” She said. “Sorry,” she added at the scowl she received from Jenson at her language. “He was the favourite, he got everything and I got his hand-me-downs. He had loads of friends, liked football, averagely smart; I was the little odd ball who sat in her room all the time with her nose in a book.” Her tone was a little bitter as she said this and Harry looked at her in confusion, sensing that there was something more there. 

“Did he ever…” Harry began but her head snapped up to glare at him and Harry knew better than to go against one of those looks. “Sorry,” he said quickly. 

“Did he ever what?” Clayton asked at once, clearly infuriated that he didn’t understand what they were talking about, however he did noticed that Jenson had tensed up more than ever and Callie was almost holding her breath. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Romy said, clearly uncomfortable talking about it. 

“It does matter, kiddo,” Jenson said, taking every ounce of strength he possessed to keep his voice calm and himself in control. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, we’ll respect that,” he said, shooting a warning look at Clayton who had clearly been about to protest. 

“Thank you,” she said weakly. “It’s fine, let’s just get it over with, then we can move on. I won’t be leaving the pack, you guys are my family now. That is all that matters to me.” 

Everyone nodded their agreement. Romy clearly had issues with her family that she wasn’t willing to talk about. If she needed to talk about anything then they would all be there to listen but they wouldn’t, and couldn't, force her. 

It was Harry to break the silence next. Fidgeting and looking a little awkward as he looked to Jenson and Callie, not quite knowing how to phrase his question without sounding entirely pathetic. “Fenrir… does he… is he…?” he asked.

Callie smiled fondly at young boy in front of her, finding it sweet that he was clearly missing the Alpha as much as the Alpha was missing him. “He is… okay,” she told him. Callie didn’t want to lie and say that everything was fine because it very clearly wasn’t but she didn’t want to make Harry feel terrible about it either. It was a difficult line to tread and she knew that she had to be tactful about it. 

“Oh, okay,” Harry mumbled, and he knew instantly that Fenrir wasn’t. He wasn’t sure how he knew, maybe it was the mating mark that they shared or perhaps simply the tone of voice Callie used but he knew that Fenrir wasn’t okay, neither of them were. “Tell him that I miss him.” 

“He already knows that, little one,” Jenson said with a smile as he pulled Romy into a tight hug, knowing that this goodbye was possibly going to be worse than the previous one. “You be careful, kiddo,” he said. “We’re not far, we’ll come here if you need us to.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” she said with a smile, hugging him back. “With these two goofballs watching out for me I think I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m glad you’re looking out for each other,” Callie said, looking between the three pups, “Damon and Fenrir will be relieved. Though I’m not too sure about this detention.” 

Harry and Clayton both grinned at that, but Callie was frowning at them with disapproval. “Dad told us to make a good first impression, what better way of doing that than with fireworks?” Clayton asked. 

“That stank of rotten eggs,” Harry added and the two of them laughed, Romy only rolled her eyes as she gave her mother a hug, trying not to tear up as they bid each other farewell for the second time in two days. 

FGHP

It was with heavy hearts that Jenson and Callie flooed back to Lukas’ house, where the younger wolf was hard at work, trying to tackle his way through a small mountain of paperwork that had built up surprisingly quickly. They didn’t stay long, despite Lukas’ offer to make them tea, not wanting to disturb him and so the two of them left him to it as they apparated back to the territory.

They knew that there would be questions and not just about what had happened with Romy but also about how the other two were getting on. Despite knowing this they hadn’t expected for Fenrir to be sat against a tree close to the apparition point waiting for them to return; they could only hope that he hadn’t been there since they had left. 

“The pups are all fine, my Alpha,” Jenson said with a gentle smile, placing his hand on Fenrir’s shoulder before the man could even get to his feet and start demanding information.

“Harry…” 

“Misses you, but otherwise completely fine,” Jenson interrupted, trying to stop himself from looking too amused at the Alpha’s predictability.

“You should be proud of Harry and Clayton, all of them really; they are doing a great job of protecting each other,” Callie told the Alpha, as she stayed holding onto Jenson’s hand; she wasn’t quite ready to let him go just yet given everything going on with their daughter.

“The boys were caught eavesdropping on a private conversation, which they were doing because they were worried about Romy,” Jenson explained. “Not that Romy minded, I think she was rather flattered that they’d risk a second detention by skipping class to look after her.”

“But he’s okay?” Fenrir asked, now on his feet, towering over his Beta wolf. He wanted Harry safe, but honestly he liked that the teenager was missing him; it was how it should be.

“As okay as he can be,” Callie told him honestly; she hated to think how she would feel if she had no choice but to live away from Jenson and she was neither newly mated, nor fifteen years old. 

“And what of Romy’s blood family?” the Alpha asked. Now that he had confirmation that Harry was okay but wishing he was at the territory, he wanted to hear news of the other pups. 

“That is another issue,” Jenson said, his voice deep and heavy; it was obvious that what they had heard at the school was not welcome news.

“Will it cause trouble?” Fenrir asked seriously; that would really the last thing they needed, and if it was going to prove to be that much of an issue then he would bring the pups home no matter what Harry had to say on the matter. They would find another way to get him his answers, even if it took longer.

“Possibly,” Callie said, a thoughtful and concerned expression on her face. “There is something that Romy can’t or won’t tell us about her brother though.” 

“Harry actually seemed to have some kind of guess about what it might be, but one look from Romy and he was saying nothing. I didn’t want to press the issue, certainly not when we knew we would have to be leaving so soon.”

“Talk to her at the full moon,” Fenrir said. “If she won’t talk then I’ll find out from Harry.” Callie had to withhold a snort of amusement at this, she didn’t think that the Alpha was going to get anything out of the stubborn teenager if Harry didn’t want him to know; not that she would ever say such a thing to Fenrir. It wouldn't have been wise to point out the Alpha's weakness when it came to his young mate.

“Of course, thank you, my Alpha,” Jenson said, finding a rather strong urge to just spend some time with his mate for a while, away from the others. He tugged lightly on her hand and she looked to him and smiled, thinking exactly the same thing. 

Damon had looked over to them hopefully, wanting news on his son, Jenson gave a small smile and a nod to show that he was alright before disappearing in the opposite direction with Callie. If Damon wasn’t so relieved that his son was okay then he might have been slightly disgusted that the Beta wolf was dragging his sister off for some alone time. As it was he had cuddled up by the fire with Micha and wasn’t in any position to do anything about it. 

“I shall assume that nod means that all the pups and the castle are both still in one piece,” Damon said, burying his nose in Micha’s blond tufts of hair and enjoying the comforting scent. He hadn’t really thought that anything would have happened to the three pups, but it was nice to have confirmation of it. “Any news about what is going on with Romy?” he asked, as the Alpha moved over and took a seat a short distance away from them.

“Jenson didn’t say,” Fenrir stated.

Damon nodded in understanding. “I’m sure they will explain when they get back,” he said. “But it can’t be that bad if he didn’t tell us straight away,” he reasoned.

“They probably just needed some time alone,” Micha said, glancing in the direction that the Beta pair had gone. “They’ve just had to say goodbye all over again, and they are dealing with their daughter’s birth parents suddenly showing up, that would be enough to stress anyone out.”

“Smart and sexy,” Damon whispered into Micha’s hair as he placed a kiss on the submissive's head. Fenrir quickly realised that he wasn't going to be able to stay sitting beside the fire, there were too many happy kissing couples around him; it made him miss Harry all the more. 

As he went to wander off, Micha tore himself out of Damon’s grip and followed after the Alpha male. Fenrir, however, wasn’t exactly in the mood to be followed. “Micha…” he said sternly not turning around to even look at the submissive he could hear and smell was following him.

“I just wanted to…” Micha started, only to be cut off by a rather irate Alpha. 

“Micha, go back to Damon,” Fenrir said, his voice remaining stern. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. 

“I will… only... I was just going to suggest that you maybe build something for Harry while he is gone,” Micha said quickly before the Alpha could interrupt again.

The Alpha stopped walking and turned to glare at the submissive who was definitely starting to get his confidence back after what had happened to him, though it seemed be accompanied by a stubborn streak to match Harry’s now. He was beginning to agree with the consensus that Micha was spending way too much time with Harry and, worse still, the two of them seemed to be encouraging each other and becoming more stubborn and argumentative for it, which wasn't really a good thing for anyone. Though it was particularly bad news for their respective mates. 

“Come on, trouble,” Damon said, having appeared behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around Micha and giving the Alpha enough time to escape from the stubborn submissive. To begin with Micha struggled, wanting to follow Fenrir and talk to him more, but when Damon’s lips began caressing his neck, the younger wolf couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. 

“Keep doing that and I will come,” Micha said, before clapping his hands over his mouth as if suddenly realising what he had said. He had thought it but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how the thought had translated into words. 

Damon had stopped what he was doing and was looking at the younger wolf in surprise when Micha slowly turned to look at him, looking adorably nervous at what the dominant's reaction might be to what he had said.

“I didn’t mean…” Micha began to say but Damon was quick to cut him off. 

“I know, trouble,” Damon said gently, placing a kiss on his temple. “Your mouth getting ahead of your brain, I take it?”

“Something like that,” Micha said a little shyly. “Can we just pretend I didn’t say that?”

“Pretend you didn’t say what?” Damon said with a smile, nuzzling into him, he would never get enough of holding Micha in his arms, being able to inhale his scent and touch him like this was pure heaven. 

“Thank you,” Micha said quietly nuzzling the older wolf right back. 

“I’m going to go and talk to Fenrir, will you be alright on your own?”

“You worry too much, marshmallow,” Micha said with a small giggle. “What could possibly happen while you’re gone and besides I have Tessie to keep me company.” 

Damon looked over to Tessie who was curled up by the fire with a blanket draped around her shoulders reading a book that Lukas had lent to her. “Tessie,” Damon said and she looked up at him questioningly, “look after Micha, I’ll be back soon. Make sure he doesn’t get into any…”

“Trouble?” Micha put in helpfully with a grin. 

“Sure,” Tessie responded but neither of them were paying any attention to her. 

“Exactly,” Damon growled as he gave a soft kiss to Micha’s cheek that made the submissive let out a low irritated growl. 

“When are you actually going to kiss me?” Micha asked with a small pout. “And I don’t mean cute kisses either, I mean full on proper kissing like…” Damon needed very little excuse as he had wanted to do this for a very long time but he hadn’t wanted to push Micha too far too soon but hearing his adorable ramblings he just couldn’t help himself. 

Closing the gap between them he pressed their lips together and instantly Micha’s parted, allowing Damon to deepen the kiss. Briefly tongues battled for dominance before Micha submitted, moaning into the kiss. 

“I’m your mate now right?” Micha asked as the kiss broke, having left them both a little breathless. 

Damon chuckled a little. “Yes, you’re all mine, trouble.” He placed another kiss to Micha’s lips but pulled away before the submissive could deepen the kiss again. “Stay here and behave.” 

“Course, marshmallow,” Micha said with a goofy smile as he was placed next to Tessie by the fire and she accepted him under the blanket, happy to take care of the submissive while Damon made his way after the Alpha. 

Fenrir hadn’t gone far; just outside of the clearing Damon found his friend. Now he would never say that his Alpha was one to sulk but there was no better word for what he was currently doing. It was an understandable sulk but it was a sulk nonetheless. 

“Micha suggested I build Harry something,” the Alpha said as Damon approached.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Damon told him. “You don’t like it?” Fenrir grunted in a very non-committal way and Damon sighed. “What are you worried about? Harry, in fact all of the pups, are more than capable of taking care of themselves; and  it’s not like Harry’s going to run off with someone else.” At the glare that Fenrir gave him as he said this, even as a joke, he realised that this might be one of the problems. “He won’t, you know,” Damon said gently, apparently now was not the time for jokes. 

“Others will want him,” Fenrir growled, anger and disapproval in his voice. He hated the thought that there would be others vying for the attention of his mate; Harry was his and yet they were separated and if others showed that they were interested in him then there was nothing that Fenrir could do about it. 

“Possibly,” Damon said, he had to admit that it was likely that others would be attracted to Harry; even if only for his power and reputation. Fenrir glared at him and he realised there was no point playing it down. “Okay, probably, but Harry won’t be interested in them,” he insisted.

“He’s fifteen,” Fenrir growled. 

“You don’t trust him? He accepted your mating mark knowing full well exactly what it meant; he wanted it just as much as you and insisted on biting you back, doesn't that tell you something?” Damon asked, watching his best friend carefully. 

“That he is frustratingly stubborn,” Fenrir grumbled under his breath, as he reached up and ran his fingers over his mating mark at the nape of his neck.

Damon just ignored the Alpha’s mumbling and ploughed on. “And if you were really all that concerned you wouldn’t have done it. I am afraid that boy isn’t going anywhere, you are stuck with him now; stubbornness and everything. I might feel sorry for you if you hadn’t literally asked for this.” 

“You have your own stubborn mate now too,” Fenrir said, turning to look at Damon with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. His best friend had thoroughly enjoyed teasing him whenever Harry was being difficult, it had the potential to be amusing now the shoe was on the other foot.

“Just as stubborn as Harry,” Damon said fondly, “though I think Harry encourages him a bit, not that I mind. Micha is just… impressionable. I think he tries too hard to make everyone like him,” he said with a sigh, “hopefully I can help him realise that we like him just fine as he is.” 

“You’re good for him,” Fenrir stated; he was glad to see his best friend so happy and Micha with someone that they could all trust to do what was best for the young werewolf.

“I hope so. After everything Harlan put him through,” Damon paused, even thinking about what that bastard had done to Micha made him angry and frustrated. “He just needs something simple I think, and with someone who he can trust.”

“Simple,” Fenrir mused, thinking that simple was not something that either of them were going to get with their submissive mates. “At least Micha’s here.”

“Harry will be back, and making you pull your hair out again before you know it. Also, it’s the full moon in two weeks, I know it’s only a night but it’s something and you’ll get to see him. Though we might have to have a word with him and Clayton about how they managed to get a detention on the first night they were at school.”

“It is a sign of things to come, I’m sure,” Fenrir said with slight amusement in his voice. 

“Knowing those two, certainly,” Then when there was no response Damon realised that their conversation was over. “Think about what Micha suggested, keep yourself busy,” he said, knowing that he was pushing his luck a little. The Alpha male grunted in response to this but made no other sound of commitment. 

Damon retreated back to the clearing where he reclaimed his, now mate, from Tessie who had been reading to him, something that seemed to calm and relax him. He took a seat close to Tessie so that she might continue to read aloud to them both. He pulled Micha onto his lap, wanting to feel close to him as he once again buried his nose into the soft blonde hair, inhaling the scent and placing a sweet kiss there. 

FGHP

Gideon read over the most recent letter from Tessie, which mostly just ranted about Brade and Keres nearly blowing her cover with the pack; her story matched up with what they had heard from Jack, but the Alpha still was dubious about the sincerity of her spying. Not that they had a lot of alternatives at the moment given how badly the impromptu attack had gone. 

He was a hell of a long way from forgiving Jack for that mess and he was still short on numbers. He clenched and unclenched his silver hand, remembering the pain he had suffered when he had told Voldemort of their deaths; pain he had ensured Jack felt tenfold upon his return. It had taken days for the little runt of an omega to wake up after that beating, but it had done wonders for his mood. The rest of the pack had enjoyed it too; it wasn’t as though they had many options for entertainment.

“Alpha,” Axlar said as he took a seat next to Gideon. “The pack is restless, could we not consider attacking them?”

“The last idiots that went off half cocked got themselves killed; we wait,” Gideon said without turning to look at his Beta wolf. The man would, like all the rest of them, learn some patience. 

Voldemort had promised him more wolves and until they arrived they would stay put. He still had some hope that Tessie’s letters were genuine and that she might give them that advantage they needed, but that would take time. It wasn’t even as though the little submissive boy was there at the moment according to the Dark Lord.

For now their job was to ensure the Greyback pack stayed put and didn’t try to leave or run. Maybe he would suggest to Voldemort that he just start providing them with suitable wizards that they could just turn themselves; at least that might keep his rebellious pack members entertained for five minutes.

They would be victorious in the end; they would capture Harry, Fenrir and the rest of the pack; Voldemort clearly believed that the they could be used against one another, that the lives of the pack members would be leverage to buy the little submissive’s cooperation. Honestly, Gideon no longer cared what happened to any of them; they would all die in the end, one way or another.

FGHP

Having decided to skip dinner, the three pups were wandering the castle looking for alternative sleeping arrangements. The castle was almost peaceful in the absence of the majority of the students and teachers. At lunch Draco had shown them where the entrance to the kitchens was and how to gain access; the house elves had been rather accommodating to them and, much to Romy’s horror, had practically force fed Clayton several chocolate brownies, not that he had needed the encouragement. 

Fortunately he hadn’t started singing again, but it had led to a great deal of hilarity during their afternoon class of double transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who was swiftly turning into their favourite teacher to harass. Clayton had already been struggling to sit still when, in an impressive display of magic, Harry transfigured the Professors desk so that it actually had real legs and kept running away from her.

Clayton had actually almost squealed with glee at the sight of it; Harry couldn’t stop laughing at his best friend who was hopping from foot to foot holding out his textbook, demanding it be turned into a Cowboy hat. Ignoring the protests from the head of Gryffindor house, Harry obliged and could only watch on as a rather hyperactive Clayton attempted to mount the rather boisterous desk in a very amusing impression of a cowboy.

A lot of the students were nearly crying with laughter as the professor had followed both Clayton and the desk around to room with her wand out, attempting to subdue them. Harry could still hear the cries of “Mr Danes, stop this behaviour this instant,” ringing in his ears, and the memory still made him smile.

Of course, Professor McGonagall had not been anywhere near as amused; though she could admit that it was some impressive use of magic. However, considering that the two mischievous boys were already in detention with her this evening, she decided to make do with adding an additional half an hour to how long she would be keeping them and deducting twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for their inappropriate behaviour. 

The majority of the Gryffindors in the class had been less than amused at their antics, though the Slytherins had found it hilarious. Ron had glowered at them as the points had been deducted; Dean had looked equally as unhappy, but Seamus had been fighting to hold back his laughter. Hermione it seemed had taken a liking to Clay and seemed to clam up a little when they were in the same room, however she had watched him carefully in the classes they shared, which unfortunately was almost all of them. 

Harry was currently keeping an eye on the time to ensure they weren’t late for their detention, which was well deserved and something they were a little proud of. Clayton wasn’t much bothered about making it on time, he didn’t see the point, thinking that McGonagall ought to get used to them being late or frankly just not showing up at all. Romy, however, didn’t share this same outlook and was determined that they were both going whether they liked it or not. 

“We want something fairly out of the way,” Harry mused as they wandered down a completely empty corridor. They wanted to at least have found a possible option or two for a classroom to convert before the rest of the students left dinner and started wandering the castle again.

“We are still going to have to look up some wards,” Romy pointed out. Draco had been right about what he had suggested at breakfast; they would need the right warding spells to put on the room to keep the school staff from finding them at night. “Plus I don’t know about you, but I don’t have much experience with transfiguring forests inside.”

“Be fun to learn how though,” Clay said. He wasn’t much for academic things but he still liked playing with new spells, especially with Harry; though, possibly, they should try not to make things explode this time.

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Harry said, with a smile. “If Dumbledore can do it we can,” he said with an arrogant confidence, puffing out his chest a little. He was determined to find somewhere that they could be together. It wasn’t that he hated the Slytherin common room, it just wasn’t what they needed. If the headmaster wouldn’t let them sleep outside then they would find a way around that. 

“I’ll look up the spells in the library while you guys are in detention,” Romy said. “I could probably use the distraction anyway.” It had been a long day, with far too many memories she thought were behind her being dragged up. She would have preferred never to see her biological family again after what had happened but if this was what it took to ensure that she never had to even think about them again then she could accept that and deal with it. 

“I’ll distract you if you like,” Clayton said with a waggle of his eyebrows, grinning at his cousin, which only made her shake her head with a mixture of exasperation and disbelief at his interesting idea of flirting. 

“I think I’d prefer the library to distract me, thanks,” Romy said pointedly. 

“You’re breaking my heart here, Romy,” Clay said, clutching at his chest in mock agony making Harry laugh. He never could get over the antics of the two other pups. Harry would never understand how Romy had resisted for so long but here she was still holding off his advances and it was actually rather amusing to watch. 

“You’ll survive,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes.

“Besides, we will have Professor McGonagall to keep us company this evening,” Harry teased, remembering the conversation that he had had with her and Clayton at breakfast.

“She’s more your age bracket than mine,” Clayton pointed out, giving his friend a nudge to the side and a suggestive wink.

“Yeah but I don’t do the whole boobs thing,” Harry countered. “You do though, she’s all yours.”

“Will you two stop! I don’t know if you’d noticed but I’m not one of the boys and I am definitely not in the mood for your stupid bickering or talk about who gets to shag McGonagall, because seriously that’s just gross.” 

“I’d noticed,” Clayton said, slightly taken aback by her snappishness.

“You said you wanted to be distracted,” Harry pointed out with a shrug, before wrapping an arm around her back. “How are you doing, anyway?” he asked, with concern clear in his eyes.

“All jokes aside,” Clay said, keeping pace with them on Romy’s other side, “you know you can talk to us, right? I might be a lot to handle, but I do seriously care about you.”

“I know that, Clay,” Romy said, reaching out and squeezing his hand for just a moment but quickly withdrawing it when he went to take it further by linking their fingers together. It wasn’t something that she wanted with him… at least she didn’t think it was. Either way it was not happening here or now. 

“Then you should just give into my charms already,” he said, with his grin firmly back in place. He had been momentarily taken aback but the affectionate gesture, which she had very quickly taken back, though his impish replies were quickly revived to cover for this. 

Romy scowled; so much for joking aside, she thought to herself, realising that Clayton would always be Clayton no matter what. “Funny, Clay,” she said sarcastically. For a moment there he had actually been kind of sweet, which was obviously something that would never last. He was attractive and quite the charmer but he was a child to the core and she doubted that that would ever change no matter how old he got.

“I try,” Clayton said proudly, taking what she had said as a compliment despite it not being one and him knowing that. 

“We’ll be with you if you want us there,” Harry reassured her, trying to steer the conversation back to what Romy was clearly avoiding trying to talk about, “when you meet with your parents, I mean.” 

“I think this is something I have to do myself,” Romy said with a sigh. “But thank you, I appreciate it. Though I’m not sure I’d want to introduce my parents to Clayton, it might be too much for them to handle.”

“Clay’s too much for anyone to handle,” Harry said with an amused chuckle as Clay looked indignant of this fact, though he didn’t exactly rush to deny it. 

“Romy can handle me any time she wants,” Clay retorted, which only made Harry laugh harder, especially when Romy gave him a playful swat on the arm as if to show him exactly how she would handle him before deciding that it just wasn’t enough as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Seriously, no more brownies for you,” Romy said giving her cousin a clip round his ear, having had enough of all his innuendos. “Ever,” she added with a glare. 

“He has a valid point,” Harry said with a shrug as he decided to start trying doors in the corridor they had just turned into. They weren’t going to get anywhere with their quest to find an empty classroom if they didn’t look in a few after all. “You are the only one who can handle him,” he said over his shoulder as he realised the first door lead to nothing more than a storage cupboard full of old dusty boxes.

“Don’t you start as well Harry, otherwise Clay won’t be the only one in need of a helmet,” Romy said with a frown as she followed his lead and opened the door across the hall from him. It was a bathroom that had clearly not been used much in recent years, but she made a mental note of it in case they found an old classroom, to use for their makeshift forest, nearby. It had a shower, a sink and a toilet so it would be enough for the three of them to share if they found somewhere to sleep that was close.

“You know you can’t resist me forever,” Clayton said confidently, leaning over her shoulder to peer into the bathroom she had found and wrinkling his nose in disgust. It was in serious need of a clean that was for sure. 

Romy swatted him away and closed the door, following after Harry who had already opened and closed another door a bit further along the corridor. “How you managed to seduce a girl into sleeping with you I’ll never know,” Romy said, though Harry didn’t miss the undertone of bitterness in her voice. If Clay noticed it then he gave no indication but Harry was sure that he had missed it, he wasn’t exactly fluent in the art of subtlety and things like that; unless it was truly obvious, he tended to miss things, much like Damon and Micha's blossoming relationship. 

Clay smirked at her as he jogged ahead and pulled the next door open. “Half an hour alone in this classroom and I’ll show you how,” he said before he disappeared through the door, motioning for Romy to come with him but she met his gaze with a disparaging look. As he stepped inside, he looked around at a rather dusty and clearly unused room. 

“Such a charmer,” Romy said, as she and Harry both came to see what Clayton had found. “If you plan to woo me, or in fact any girl with more than two brain cells, with dust and broken furniture you’re going to die old and alone,” she said, looking around at the abandoned classroom.

“It might not be much of a romance spot but it may be exactly what we need,” Harry said interrupting the banter of the other two. 

“Well it certainly doesn’t look like anyone has been here in a while,” Romy agreed as she cast a scouring charm on one of the windows and peered out. It was difficult to see much given it was completely dark outside but, as expected, they seemed to be on maybe the second or third floor and she could just about make out a patch of such darkness that she was sure was the lake. 

“The rest of the corridor didn’t seem like it had been used much either,” Clayton commented as he copied his cousin and cast a scouring charm on the large chair behind the desk at the front of the room. It wasn’t a perfectly cast spell but he just dusted it off a little with his hand before sat himself down, repeating the spell on the desk before putting his feet on it and lounging back.

He watched as Romy joined Harry over by a bookcase. “It looks like rather a lot of books on ghosts and poltergeists,” Harry told Romy with a shrug, handing her one of the texts he had already dusted off and picking up another from the shelf. “Wonder if they used to have classes on the subject at some point.”

“The subjects have varied with each headmaster,” Romy explained, “so I suppose that it’s likely that it was taught at some point; not in a long time though, if this classroom is anything to go by.”

“Well it’s perfect for us,” Harry said with a grin, looking around again and almost laughing at how at home Clayton had made himself already. “Was that a bathroom you found down the corridor too?” he asked his pack sister.

“Yeah, needs a clean like this room but it would work,” Romy confirmed. 

“Oooooh, new students,” a cackling voice said behind them. 

Startled, the pups turned to see who had spoken and were confronted with a floating man with pale white skin, orange eyes and black hair. In his hand were ink pellets, several of which he threw at Romy’s freshly cleaned window, splattering it with the stuff. 

“You must be peeves,” Harry said, trying to sound completely unimpressed.

Clayton swung his feet of the table and made his way quickly across the room to the two younger werewolves. He found himself strangely protective of Romy, moving her behind him a little as he surveyed the poltergeist, trying to ascertain whether or not he was a threat to them. 

“Ink pellets are a little old hat, aren’t they?” Clay said, eyeing the remaining handful that the poltergeist had, completely unimpressed by it. 

“If you want to have some real fun sometime, you let us know. Excuse us, Peeves,” Harry said, throwing an arm over Romy’s shoulder as he turned and headed for the door. This was a tactic they had come up with after they had been warned all about the troublesome poltergeist. They needed for Peeves to respect them but to get to that they had to earn it.

“What does Potter and his cronies do for fun then?” Peeves asked. Harry glared at the infuriating poltergeist, not least for the use of the Potter name again, but chose to hold his tongue for the moment, not willing to be goaded into a battle. 

“Oh, so no-one told you about the fireworks at the start of term feast?” Clay said, pretending to look surprised. “Well I guess they didn’t want you to feel bad for being outdone by a couple of kids,” he added with a dismissive shrug.

“It’s nothing to boast about!” Romy chastised, ignoring the thoughtful hums and nods of approval that the poltergeist was giving them. “It was foul, I’m not even sure how you managed to get them to smell that bad.” Then Romy gasped suddenly, realising just how much time must have passed as they had been searching for the classroom. “You two had better get to that detention…”

“Detention,” Peeves sang in a horrid sing song voice. “Already? The ickle new students really do like trouble.” His cackling laugh reverberating in the barely furnished room.

“That’s how we roll,” Clayton said with a shrug. 

“Naughty, naughty, but you got caughty,” Peeves taunted laughing as he dropped the remaining ink pellets on the floor next to them, splattering them with dark ink, as he swept away.

“Charming,” Harry said, looking down at his now dirty robes, which admittedly were already a little dusty from their exploring. “Tergeo,” he said, pressing his wand against the worst of the inky patches, drawing the liquid out of the material.

Romy did the same to her own robes and then showed Clayton how to cast the spell himself. Their robes were hardly perfectly clean but it might at least be enough that McGonagall wouldn’t ask difficult questions. 

“Now go,” she told them firmly. Being late to their first detention would not help them endear either of the boys to the professor and Romy was entirely of the opinion that they had created themselves quite enough of a reputation to be getting on with. “I’ll be in the library, I’ll meet you there when you’re finished,” she instructed. 

“You worry way too much,” Harry said fondly, placing a kiss to her temple, which made her smile. “Leave the worrying up to me in future, okay.” 

“You really are a mini Alpha,” Romy giggled as she ducked out of the way as Clay attempted to plant a kiss on her lips. She gave him a pointed look and he sighed, making do with a kiss to the cheek. “Go,” she said again before watching the boys run off out of the room. She turned to follow them and, as she stepped out of the room, attempted to figure out which way it was to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter?? Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts. :-D


	31. Seducing Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups settle in at Hogwarts and start making friends.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 31 – Seducing Slytherin

Between Ancient Runes and Potions the following morning, it was made very clear to Harry that he was going to be extremely bored in his classes and that he was going to have to devise some way of entertaining himself. Severus had taught him up to O.W.L level three years ago; he was more than competent at the magic that they were going over in class.

Clayton needed some help with it all though. Damon had taught him well enough and he even seemed to know most of what they were covering; but it was getting the fidgety pup to sit still and pay attention long enough to hear what the teacher was saying that was the challenge. He hated sitting in one place for the ninety minute lessons, which was made worse when they had a double period. 

When the two boys reached the entrance hall, where Romy normally waited for them so that they could have lunch together, they found Astoria there but Romy was conspicuously absent, which was odd to say the least. Daphne’s little sister seemed to be a little on edge though, as if she had something to tell them and immediately Harry and Clayton rounded on her, demanding to know where their pack sister was. This didn’t help the situation at all because apparently when the two male werewolves were feeling protective they could get rather scary and intimidating. 

“Girls bathroom, first floor,” Astoria managed to say through her fear, her voice shaking as she pointed them in the right direction. 

Just as the two boys were starting to run off in search of their pack sister, Daphne appeared. She looked more than a little annoyed at finding her little sister in tears and glared fiercely at both Harry and Clayton’s retreating backs as she wrapped her arms around Astoria and tried to comfort her. Harry and Clayton, however, barely noticed, let alone cared; they just wanted to find Romy and make sure she was okay. Apologies could come later when they knew that she was safe and well. 

Apparently this area of the castle wasn’t as well trodden as the others and the two teenagers were easily able to pick up their pack sister's scent. They both smiled as they realised that this was probably one of the reasons she had picked to come here. They were the only two that would have been able to locate exactly where she had hidden herself away. 

“I told you Romy meeting her parents was a bad idea,” Clayton said, as they followed Romy’s scent as it headed down another corridor.

“We don’t know if there is even anything wrong yet,” Harry tried to tell him, but Clayton just gave him a sceptical look. They both knew full well that Romy wouldn’t be off hiding somewhere in the castle unless something was seriously bothering her; and given that she had been supposed to go meet her parents that afternoon, it was actually a pretty reasonable assumption that it was related. 

“Harry… what were you going to ask her?” Clayton asked a little hesitantly as they rounded another corner and started down another empty corridor; her scent was stronger and they knew that they were close. 

“What?” Harry asked, turning to look at his friend in confusion, not quite certain what Clay meant; though admittedly he did have an idea and he wasn't sure he was going to like where this was going. 

“In the headmaster's office,” he clarified. He had been kind of wanting to ask since that first moment, but he hadn’t been sure how to; and honestly, he knew it was none of his business but it wasn’t as though he could just stop caring about her. He loved her and it was eating at him that her own family might have done something to hurt her.

“Clay,” Harry said with a sigh. He did understand why his best friend had felt the need to ask, but that didn’t stop him from really wishing he hadn’t. “I love you, you’re pretty much my brother, but you know that I can’t tell you that,” he told him firmly, though there was an apologetic tone to his voice too. 

“I love her,” Clayton reminded him; he was sure he was falling more in love with her every day. He thought that Harry could understand that; Clay had seen how much Harry had come to love the Alpha in such a relatively small time. “If someone hurt her…” he said, unable, and not needing, to finish his sentence.

“I don’t know if anything happened,” Harry pointed out with a glare, a little annoyed that his friend was trying to push the issue. “I can’t tell you what I don’t know. I get that you love her but it’s her story to tell, you can’t force her to tell you any more than you can force her into feeling something for you.”

“That was harsh, Harry,” Clayton said, genuinely hurt. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Harry said earnestly with a sigh. He felt bad for throwing that in Clay’s face but his friend had to get the message. Whatever it was that Romy wasn’t telling them was her secret to keep or share, not his, even if he did know anything. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just worried about her, I miss Fen,” he admitted, not that this was news to Clay. “And honestly, it’s been one day and I hate it here.”

“Me too,” Clay admitted as they came to a stop outside the girls’ bathroom door. The scent of Romy was strong enough to indicate that this was where she had come.

“Being here, at Hogwarts I mean, it’s my thing, Clay,” Harry said looking at his friend, “I wouldn’t blame you if you took Romy and just… went home.” He hoped they wouldn’t but he wouldn’t blame either of them if they decided to and he felt bad that they were stuck at the school for his sake.

But Clayton didn’t think much of the suggestion and this time it was Harry’s turn to receive a clip round the ear; something Clayton took great pleasure in doing. “Don’t be a prat,” he said, glaring at the Slytherin boy, though it held no malice. “We’re in this together, all three of us.”

Harry smiled at him, no words able to say how grateful he was for his best friend in that moment. Sure they had had their differences but they were brothers and nothing, not even a few fist fights and disagreements, could change that. 

“Then let’s make sure we get through this together,” Harry said, opening the door to the girls bathroom and motioning for Clayton to go in head of him. 

As the eldest of the three pups took the cue to go ahead, he turned back to Harry with a smirk on his face. “Besides,” he said, “Fenrir would skin us alive if we left you here on your own, wouldn’t want to risk that.” 

“Twat,” Harry said with a laugh as he followed Clayton into the bathroom where they could distinctly hear crying. The laughter and the jokes died on their lips as they rushed to the cubicle where Romy was sat on the closed toilet lid, her head in her hands, sobbing. 

At once Harry and Clay were on their knees in front of her, their arms wrapping around her and just holding her. Their scents enveloped her, comforting her as she cried. She had never been more grateful for her two goofball pack brothers in her life. 

“Clay, go and tell Dumbledore that Romy won’t be seeing her parents today,” Harry instructed, taking on the most Fenrir tone of voice that he was able. He wanted to talk to Romy on his own; he needed to ask the question that she had stopped him asking the day before. 

“But…” 

“No buts, Clay, please,” Harry said a little more forcefully this time. 

Clayton gave his friend a disparaging look that made it very clear that he didn’t want to go anywhere; however, in the pack hierarchy Harry was above him and it was his instincts as a werewolf that told him to obey. It may have been a joke yesterday when Romy had called Harry a mini-Alpha but essentially that was what he was while they were here. 

With a curt nod Clayton got to his feet, placed a kiss on the top of Romy’s head and headed for the door; he glanced back at Harry and Romy before heading out into the corridor. Harry gave his best friend a few moments to leave, not wanting him to have the opportunity to eavesdrop on what was bound to be a very difficult and personal conversation for Romy. 

“Romy,” Harry began, speaking softly. He leaned back against the cubicle wall so that he wasn’t crowding her, but he took one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze in support. “What happened?”

“I can’t…” she began, looking up at him with genuine fear, shaking her head as she wiped away some of the tears that had fallen. She had panicked when she had realised that she was about to come face to face with the family she had thought she had escaped from. 

“We’re going to take care of you, Romy,” Harry promised her, squeezing her hand again, when she went to pull away from him. He wasn’t about to let her hide from him now; she was family and he loved her like a little sister or cousin or something, and he would do whatever it took to help her through this. “But we need to know what we’re up against here…” he explained.

“Harry, please, don’t make me…” Romy pleaded with him, looking at him desperately. 

“It’s just you and me,” Harry said, understanding that she needed to feel safe before she would even consider saying a word. “I won’t say anything, not even to Clay, but please talk to me. You’ve clearly held on to it for so long.” 

“They didn’t believe me,” Romy said quietly. That had been a horrible day, she remembered it far more clearly than she wanted to; it had taken so much courage and talking herself into it, before her confession to her mother and then to be dismissed as though she was telling tales... it had hurt her deeply and caused a rift that they would likely never be bridge.

“But I will,” Harry said confidently, “whatever it is, I will believe you. I love you so much, Romy, I hate to see you like this. You’re so strong, whatever happened, we’ll get through it together and it won’t happen again.” 

Romy gave a short, almost forced laugh. “I wouldn’t let it happen again,” she said with certainty. “It’s just that it happened at all.” The pack had given her strength that she had never known she could have, she was never going to let anyone hurt her again; not that her Dad, or any of the pack to be honest, would ever let anything happen to her. Knowing that she could protect herself if it came down to it though, that was what gave her the strength to just keep going; hell, she had killed a man who had attacked her, she knew that she could take care of herself now. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, making sure that he kept his voice gentle. 

Romy looked down at the floor, really not wanting to have to say it out loud; last time she had done that her own mother hadn’t believed her and while she didn’t think that Harry would call her a liar, there was still that fear. “It sounds so stupid.” 

“No,” Harry said at once. “Whatever it is, if it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid and no one who is worth anything will think that.”

It was difficult and as much as she trusted and loved her pack brother, telling him something of this nature was uncomfortable; she felt weak, like she had failed herself, that she should have been able to protect herself like she would do now. But this was Harry, he was stubborn enough to keep asking and kind enough to keep caring. “It was my brother,” she said after a few moments of silence. 

“What did he do to you?” Harry asked gently.

“It was nothing close to what those wolves did,” Romy told him quickly; she wasn’t sure quite how much he actually knew about what had happened to her in Gideon’s pack after they had kidnapped her but it felt important that she made that clear. “It’s just… he was my brother and… my parents, they didn’t believe me when I told them what he did.”

“What did he do, Romy?” Harry asked again, it was no great surprise that she was reluctant to talk about it but that her parents hadn’t believed her, that was incomprehensible to him. “Do you think that I wouldn’t believe you?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just that… I have put it behind me, Harry,” Romy said, finally managing to look up and meet his eyes, that were pleading with her for the truth. “Do we really have to talk about this?”

“Romy, I hate to be pushy about this, but we found you hiding in here crying,” Harry pointed out. “That doesn’t sound like it’s behind you to me.” 

Romy sighed; Harry made an excellent point. She honestly had believed it was in the past, that it no longer affected her, but, with the unexpected return of her birth family and the pressure of seeing them again, it had all come back to her. The idea of facing her parents, let alone her brother, had shaken her a lot more than she had believed it could.

“He made me touch him,” Romy said rather suddenly and Harry stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say. He had suspected what it might be but to hear it directly from her, in such blunt words, was still painful and it made both him and his wolf rage inside. “Are you happy now, is that what you wanted to hear?” she demanded fiercely; her eyes, though furiously daring him to call her a liar, were wet with unshed tears.   
“Romy!” Harry said sharply, stopping her angry words, words that were directed to him. “Stop okay, I believe you.” He gave her a smile and the expression on her face told him that despite all she had said, she hadn’t expected him to.

“You do?” she asked in surprise. She remembered having this conversation with her mother, that her mother had turned her back and said that she was being ridiculous. Her brother was the golden child who could do no wrong in their mother’s eyes and so of course Romy had been presumed to be lying. 

“Of course I do,” Harry told her. Romy wouldn’t lie to him, certainly not about something like this; she wouldn’t lie about anything without a very good reason, he was sure. “I can’t believe that they didn’t, you’re their daughter.” 

“And he was their son,” she said sadly. “I remember when I was a little girl, I used to sit and read in my room and my favourite book was Matilda. She never belonged in her family either and when my magic started playing up and we didn’t know what it was, I really thought that I was her, a real life Matilda.” 

“They’re muggles… right?” Harry queried, wondering what it must have been like to grow up not knowing about magic or the wizarding world, never feeling as though you fit; he might have been kept away from their world most of the time, but he had still been around magic his whole life.

“Yeah, after I got my Hogwarts letter, they didn’t really know how to act around me. My dad just didn’t talk to me,” Romy explained, remembering how they had looked at her as though she had betrayed them. “I figured that they would be happier without me, so after I was kidnapped I just stopped fighting to survive. When Jenson rescued me… it was a chance to start again.” A small smile lit up her face; those first days after she and Jenson had joined the pack had been hard, she had a lot of healing to do both mentally and physically, and yet she felt wanted more than she had ever done before. “A life away from them and I took it and I didn’t look back. I have not once regretted my decision.”

“You did the right thing,” Harry said, drawing her into a tight hug, which she happily returned. He was so glad to have her in his family, she was so precious to him and the rest of the pack; they would protect her from anything and everything. “You’re so strong, Romy; after everything you’ve been through, you’re the most amazing person I know.” 

“We live in a pack of damaged werewolves with magical powers,” she pointed out as she pulled back from their hug and gave him a sardonic smile. “I hardly think I’m the most amazing person you know.”

“But you really are,” Harry said confidently. He knew that, despite what everyone else had been through in their lives, Romy was still only fourteen and she had an inner strength to be proud of; despite all the things that had happened to her she still managed to hold up her head and just keep going. 

“Please,” Romy said, staring into Harry’s eyes “don’t tell Clay,” she requested. The eldest pup would take it badly, she was certain of that and his reaction would only make it worse for her. She felt mean asking Harry to keep secrets from his best friend, but she had confided in him and she just hoped he could understand that she wasn’t ready for others to know yet.  “I couldn’t bare it if he knew,” she told him with a sad shake of her head. 

“Of course not,” Harry said reassuringly; it was still her secret and he wouldn’t betray the trust she had shown in him by telling anyone. “It’s up to you to tell him, when you’re ready. I won’t tell anyone unless you want me to; it is up to you who hears about this,” he promised.

“I haven’t even told Mum and Dad, it’s just…” she hesitated. “I just don’t want him to know. I think he might kill my brother if he found out.” 

“I think he might to,” Harry conceded, wincing as he realised this was probably true. Clay, for all his joking around, seemed to really seriously love Romy; there was probably nothing he wouldn’t do for her and that Romy’s brother had abused her like this… It was just better that Clayton didn’t know, at least not any time soon. “You like him, don’t you?” Harry asked, giving her a bit of a sly smile. “I won’t tell him, I swear, but you do.”

“Yeah well, it can’t hurt him to fight for what he wants for a change,” she said, managing a small smile. She had been happily in denial about it, but it was proving more and more difficult to lie to herself in regards to her feelings; apparently Harry wasn’t entirely fooled either; at least he had no plans on telling Clayton, Romy definitely wasn’t ready to open that particular can of worms. Besides, it wasn't as if she had had a lot of contact with boys her own before coming to Hogwarts and despite his obvious keen interest, she was starting to think that maybe Clayton wasn't the only boy she was interested in. 

“I’m coming with you when you see them for the first time. You know that, right?” Harry told her; there was no way that he was going to let her face her family alone now, not after all he had heard. Romy just nodded, she hadn’t expected anything else after her confession. 

“Thank you,” she said earnestly. “It doesn’t have to be today, does it?” Her eyes suddenly flashed with panic; she was sure with Harry there she would be able to see them, but right at that moment it was all too raw again and she wasn’t ready.

“Nope,” Harry told her, “it doesn’t have to be today, tomorrow or this week even. It’s whenever you’re ready,” he promised. No matter how much Romy’s parents wanted to see her, they would have to wait until she was ready; he was determined on that matter.

“The Alpha’s right,” Romy said, causing Harry to give her a rather confused look. “You really are special.” Her words made him smile and even blush a little, he had never believed that he was special, though he was happy to let Fenrir think that; Fenrir could think nice things about him all the time and Harry would never complain. 

“I think he’s biased because I’m sleeping with him,” Harry said with a grin and Romy couldn’t help herself as she burst out laughing, which had of course been the desired effect. 

“I really hope that’s Fenrir you’re talking about,” Clayton said as he returned to the bathroom, “otherwise this could be a really awkward moment I just walked in on.” 

He was very glad to see that Romy was doing much better; he wished that he could have stayed and help her through it, but whatever Harry had talked to her about seemed to have helped. And he had to admit that all but storming into the Great Hall and telling Dumbledore that Romy would not be coming was kind of fun; particularly given the expression of annoyance that the headmaster had worn.

“Unlike you, Clay, I don’t sleep around,” Harry retorted and Romy giggled. Clay didn’t mind the teasing; he’d put up with anything if it meant seeing Romy smile and hearing her laugh like that. 

“One girl is hardly sleeping around,” he said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t really want Romy thinking he had been with lots of girls; he didn’t exactly regret sleeping with that girl but she had never really meant anything to him, it had been a heat of the moment thing.

“And what was her name?” Harry asked innocently, with a knowing smile.

“Oh… it was… umm… June, Jane… something beginning with J, I’m sure… Janet… no, umm, Julie, yeah that was it, Julie, I’m sure it was… though maybe it was Juliet.” Clay rambled, trying desperately to think of what she had been called and prove Harry wrong. The fact that he genuinely couldn’t remember what she had been called really did make him feel bad. 

“Case in point,” Harry said somewhat smugly. It wasn’t that he wanted to show up Clay in front of Romy but he did enjoy making her laugh and watching Clay squirm uncomfortably managed to achieve just that. 

“Oh, shoot, what time is it?” Romy asked suddenly practically jumping to her feet as she realised that they were all probably late for their first afternoon class. Just as the bell rang, signalling that it was time to go. “All my blubbering and we’ve missed lunch,” Romy said giving the other two werewolves apologetic looks, as Harry also got to his feet. 

“You two are lucky I love you so much,” Clayton said, handing Romy some sandwiches that they hadn’t noticed that he was carrying. “Dumbledore was in the Great Hall so I grabbed these on the way out.” 

“Thank you,” Romy said, accepting the food, giving Clay a smile and a kiss to the cheek. “I have Arithmancy then potions, I’ll meet you in the library afterwards, I think I found some spells yesterday that might help us,” she told them as she lead them out of the bathroom. 

“We’ve got Defence against the Dark Arts and History of Magic,” Clay said. “Should be fun,” he added with sarcasm. History of Magic had to be one of the most mind-numbingly boring classes he had been forced to sit through yet and the worst thing was he had to sit through ninety minutes of it twice a week. He felt as if gouging out his own eyes would be worth the pain just to have an excuse not to sit and listen to Binns drone on and on about Goblin wars. 

“Defence against the Dark Arts though, that’s with that Lupin guy, the werewolf,” Harry stated, sounding a little concerned as he too took the rest of the sandwiches offered from his best friend, as they followed Romy across the bathroom. He was grateful for the sustenance as he really was very hungry. The upcoming Defence class had been concerning him a little, unsure about how he felt that it was another werewolf that would be teaching them.

“I had him yesterday,” Romy said. “He didn’t pay me any more attention than anyone else. He didn’t even seem that interested in me, to be honest, but then I’m not the special one here.” At this she gave a rather pointed look at Harry who glared at her. “Just please be careful, Harry,” Romy pleaded, as the three of them exited the bathroom.  

“I’m not leaving him for a second,” Clay reassured her. He wasn’t going to leave anything up to chance, not when there was a strange werewolf in their midst. Romy had been right when she had said that Harry was the special one, he was the one that needed to be protected. 

“I don’t think he’s a threat to us,” Harry told them; he had been thinking about it and he wanted to give Lupin a chance; until they knew more he wasn’t really sure what to make of the man. “I think he’s loyal to Dumbledore but he won’t hurt us; he’s a teacher for goodness sake. We just have to be careful about what his motives are,” Harry said before taking a mouthful of his sandwich. 

“I don’t care where his loyalties lie, I don’t trust him,” Romy said as they came to where they would have to part ways. “Both of you, be careful,” she said eyeing them both sternly, her eyes still a little red from crying. “Oh and Harry… thanks.” 

“No problem,” he said with a smile before they bid farewell and headed off to their separate classes. 

FGHP

Lukas was feeling rather guilty that he still hadn’t used the number that the nice muggle girl, Nell, had given to him. He had kept it folded and tucked in his jean pocket since she had given it to him. The fact was that, however much of a pretty girl she was and how tempted he was to call her, he had been in two minds about whether or not he should. 

She was a muggle after all; he didn’t have a problem with that and he didn’t think that anyone else in the pack would either, however a werewolf forming a relationship with one was frowned upon. Muggles were more delicate than wizarding folk and it was a less than ten percent chance that they would survive a bite. Some of them also found it difficult coming to terms with the knowledge that werewolves actually existed, if they were ever told. All in all it was probably a very bad idea but Lukas couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

He had been sat in his little house all morning and he had struggled to make any progress with the amount of work he had to do. She had been on his mind far too much as of late, especially now Damon and Micha had finally got over whatever had been holding them back and were finally a couple. 

Lukas wanted that too. Tessie was nice enough he supposed but he didn’t see them being anything other than friends. Not when thoughts of Nell just wouldn’t leave his mind. Now he wasn’t stupid, he knew that it would never work and that the relationship was doomed before it even began. Not to mention the reaction that Fenrir and the others would have if they were to ever find out; they would undoubtedly have serious concerns about the dangers of having a muggle around a pack of werewolves. But that was why he was going to make sure that the Alpha never found out because he was going to do something for himself for a change; he was going to call her. 

Venturing outside, because he didn’t actually have a phone in his house, he attempted to locate a pay phone. This was the first hurdle, one that was overcome quickly enough. The second hurdle however was far more complicated; he had a few sickles and knuts in his pocket but the damned thing didn’t like them and seemed to want muggle money. This was something of a problem as he didn’t have any. 

He was half tempted to take out his wand and make the damned thing work for him but he had to remind himself that this was a muggle town and he couldn’t go waving his wand about recklessly, no matter how much of a bad temper he was in at his lack of knowledge on muggle phones; besides, given that it probably ran on muggle electricity and knowing his luck, the whole thing might explode if he tried to use magic on it anyway. 

Feeling rather frustrated, he decided enough was enough and that he would just go and see her again. He knew where she worked, after all, and it wasn’t exactly far from here. It certainly seemed like a far more personal option than calling her on the telephone thing that refused to work for him. He just had to hope that she was working today. 

Walking the short distance to the off license, Lukas took a deep breath before entering, not knowing what kind of reception he was going to get. It had been five days after all and she might have just forgotten about him. He didn’t consider himself to be a very memorable man. He didn’t even know the etiquette; how many days was too many days to wait to get in contact after a girl gave you their number? 

He hadn’t been this nervous since he had told his mother he wanted to move to London and that hadn’t exactly gone according to plan. He hadn’t spoken to her since that particular argument. Though if talking to Nell went the same way then maybe he would be able to get over her at least. 

He knew it was cheesy but his heart practically skipped a beat when he saw that she was stood behind the counter. Her beautiful auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail once again and she hadn’t looked up from her magazine when he had walked in. He stopped, not knowing what to do. It took a few moments for his brain to kick in and realise that he really should say something. Though, even after this realisation dawned on him it took a while to form the words and actually speak. 

“Hello,” he finally said feel extremely nervous, dreading the reaction that she might have. He was a little surprised that as she looked up, her dark brown eyes went wide as she recognised him. He waited for her to shout at him, to demand that he leave but she didn’t. 

“Lukas,” she said, breaking out into a smile. She couldn’t believe her luck. She honestly thought that she would never see or hear from him again; to see him standing in the shop again amazed her. Most guys she spoke to ran a mile; she genuinely couldn’t believe that he had come back. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call,” he began but she waved it off, as if it were nothing. It really was nothing, because she hadn’t expected him to. 

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t, I always say the wrong thing and I thought I might have put you off… there I go again, sorry,” she said sheepishly, unable to control the words that fell from her lips. She always did tend to speak first and think later. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Lukas said, grinning at her, “I actually find it rather endearing.” 

“Really, you do?” she asked, sounding a little sceptical.

“I was wondering if you would like to have coffee,” Lukas asked, his words a little rushed and in all honesty he hadn’t really thought it through. He was a man who planned everything to the last detail but not with her it seemed. He had overlooked the one flaw in his plan. He didn’t have muggle money. 

“I kinda can’t leave, I have to work, but I have a kettle in the back… I know it isn’t the most romantic but, we could have coffee now… except I don’t have coffee,” Nell rambled nervously. “I don’t really like it much but I have tea, do you like tea?”

“I love tea,” Lukas said, smiling even wider, somehow her own anxiousness seemed to ease his; plus it was really adorable. 

“Oh, wow, great,” she said, still rather flustered and not really having expected him to actually accept the offer; though she was definitely delighted that he had. “Do you have a preference or are you happy with Earl Grey? I have a few types, do you know about the blends, most people don’t and they think I’m a little crazy… I’m going to shut up now.” 

Lukas, finding it sweet how she seemed to ramble when she was nervous leaned over the counter, taking her by surprise as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. 

“What blends do you have?” he asked as he broke their first kiss. 

“Earl Grey, Chai and Assam…” she listed off, before pausing to think for a moment. “I might have some English Breakfast tea too.”

“What’s your favourite?” Lukas asked; he couldn’t quite believe that this beautiful girl was also a fan of tea, as if he wasn’t already attracted to her enough. 

“I really like Chai,” she admitted. 

“Then that is what I’ll have,” he told her. He hadn’t had any chai tea in a little while anyway so he would enjoy the change, besides seeing Nell drink her favourite would almost certainly make it worth it.

“Okay, what’s your favourite?” she asked as she went into the back of the shop to boil the kettle. 

“Ceylon,” he said, leaning on the counter and looking at the large display of spirits and liqueurs that were on display there; some of them really were quite expensive. He smiled as he listened to her moving around in the back room as she found mugs and tea bags, the kettle humming as it began to bubble.

“Not had that one much, will have to get some for the next time we do this,” Nell said, but then she suddenly went quiet and her head poked out from the back room. “That was a bit assumptive, sorry,” she said, with an apologetic half smile.

“It’s quite alright. That certainly bodes well for me, doesn’t it? So I am hardly complaining,” Lukas told her with a small chuckle. It was definitely a good sign that she was already thinking about meeting him again.

“I guess it does,” she agreed a little shyly, disappearing back into the back room as she heard the click of the kettle boiling. “Milk, sugar?” she called out.

“Just a dash of milk, thanks. And how about next time I bring the tea bags?” he suggested, already he was envisioning a tea tasting session with her some time; it had been a while since he had drunk any with someone who actually appreciated a quality cup of tea. 

He was doing his level best to tutor the rest of the pack; however, after Jenson’s admission that they all tasted the same to him, he was starting to believe that they were lost causes. Though he was rather proud that he had switched them all, apart from the Alpha, from coffee to tea; even if Damon and Clay still had a preference for the former.

“That sounds like a plan,” she said as she reappeared carrying two mismatched mugs and putting them both down on the counter. “If you want to, that is.”

“Why would I not?” Lukas asked; Nell really did seemed convinced that he shouldn’t be interested in her and he couldn’t understand why. She was certainly attractive and her love for tea just astounded him.

“I tend to scare people off,” she told him with a shrug; she had lost count of how many guys had said they would call her or had seemed interested until they started actually talking to her. “My mum always says I talk too much,” she admitted.

“You are going to have to do better than that to get rid of me,” Lukas said toasting her with his cup of tea, before taking a sip.  

“What if I don’t want to get rid of you?” she asked nervously. So far she definitely wanted to see him again.

“Then I think we’re going to get through a lot of tea,” Lukas said with confidence; perhaps with both of them being nervous and bad at this whole dating thing then they might be able to actually make it work. At least they knew they could drink tea together.

“I’ll have to stock up then, every blend I can find,” she said with a smile, taking a sip of her chai tea. It felt nice, relaxed just talking to him. She really hoped that she didn’t scare him off because she could see herself falling for him in a big way.

FGHP

Remus Lupin was a man who had not aged well; it was clear that his Lycanthropy had taken its toll on his body, almost as if he had spent his entire life fighting against it, rather than embracing it. Though far too slight in his frame for a werewolf, he was an impressive height at six foot and two inches; he probably would have been an impressive man if he had embraced his wolf and taken care of himself. 

His hair was a light shade of brown, though flecked with grey due to age. His eyes were a light shade of green and the instant Harry had walked into his classroom they had found him. On his way to class, Harry had decided that he wouldn’t be paying the Professor much attention, but as he entered the classroom, and the distinguished scent of another werewolf hit him, he was too curious to ignore the older man. 

There was something familiar and comforting about the scent too, though he was struggling to place why he felt this way. The curiosity seemed to be a mutual feeling between Harry and the professor; something that Clay had taken note of and didn’t like very much. He dragged his friend to the back of the classroom, as far away from the professor as possible so that they could take their seats and remove their books from their bags, ready for the start of the lesson.

“Clay,” Harry whispered as the rest of the class began taking their seats, “Does he smell… familiar to you?” He certainly wasn’t about to tell Clay that it was comforting too, as he was sure that would not be a welcome concept. 

The classroom was much like a battle zone once everyone had taken their seats, the Gryffindors on one side and the Slytherins on the other, a clear divide down the middle of the room. The only one who had dared to cross that line was Clayton, who was proudly sitting with the Slytherin students

“We’ve met him before,” Clay reminded his friend, really not wanting Harry to get curious about the professor; knowing that as soon as Harry got curious it would mean getting to know the older werewolf, which was something Clay was hoping to avoid. 

“I never caught his scent before, it’s only just starting to get better after the potion. This familiarity though, it's something else and I can’t place it,” Harry tried to explain. 

“I think I get what you mean,” Clay said after taking a moment to inhale the air around him. “I can’t place it though.” 

“Something to ask Fenrir when we go back,” Harry said with a shrug. Fenrir was the one who seemed to have a real talent for identifying scents, so hopefully he would be able to give them some of the answers they were looking for. “I wonder what he does for the full moon,” he pondered; did the man have a pack? Surely he didn’t stay near the school when he transformed, not with all these children around. 

“Who cares,” Clay said with a shrug, eyeing the Professor with distrust. The way Harry was talking about him, made it sounds as though his best friend actually did care what happened to the professor; for all Harry’s stubbornness, he still had far too kind a heart in Clayton’s opinion. 

“I care, Clayton,” Harry told his friend firmly in a hushed voice. “The whole point of being here is to get answers, what if he can tell me something?”

“Fine, just… just don’t go sneaking off to talk to him in private without me or Romy with you okay?” Clay requested. He knew that once Harry had his head set on a course of action, then trying to change his mind was a waste of energy that would be better used on trying to make sure Harry just at least stayed as safe as possible while running head first into trouble.

“I don’t need…” Harry started to argue back but the unforgiving glare that Clay gave him stopped him short. “Fine… no going to talk to Professor Lupin on my own,” he agreed a little grumpily; somehow he thought the man was going to be more reluctant to give him answers while his pack brother or sister were around.

“Thank you,” Clay said, glad that Harry had agreed, though not being stupid enough to believe that he wouldn’t just go and do it anyway; he was going to have to make sure that Harry kept his promise. 

Looking back to the front of the class where Lupin was talking about conflict avoidance, Harry sighed. He had thought that maybe Defence Against the Dark Arts would have been far more interesting than this. He didn’t see how learning about avoiding conflict would help when conflict usually came looking for him and was seemingly unavoidable. 

His mind wandered to home, where Fenrir would be, and the stray wolves that were encroaching on their territory. That was unavoidable conflict; no amount of time sitting listening to a Professor drone on would be able to stop that coming to a head at some point. Though thinking about anything relating to his home made him miss it so he instead focused on Clay who was already doodling on his parchment, clearly bored. 

Grinning to himself he grabbed hold of some parchment of his own and began to fold it into shapes until it resembled an elephant. Then with a wave of his wand the paper creature began to move. Following suit, Clayton began to fold his parchment too until it looked a little like a giraffe. With Harry’s help that too was soon moving around their desk. They soon had their own little paper zoo gathered on their desk.

Harry chuckled as Clayton marched the animals down one of the legs of their table and across the room, heading straight for where the Gryffindors were all seated. It looked so sweet to see the menagerie of miniature paper animals parading down the aisle that divided the two halves of the classroom.

A few of the other students had started to notice, though the Slytherins were decidedly more amused than the Gryffindors seemed to be. Ron was glaring daggers the little paper animals as they approached him, and started circling his chair.

“He looks seriously pissed,” Harry whispered to Clay with amusement.

“That just makes this even more amusing,” Clay retorted as he aimed his wand and shot a spell at the animals making them rather more vocal than they had been a moment before. 

The Lion and tiger starting roaring, the elephant trumpeted, monkeys whooping and chattering, the bear growling and the couple of sheep were bleating. Grinning happily and loving the quiet laughter coming from Harry in the seat next to him, Clay started to make the monkeys climb Ron’s chair which made the Gryffindor jump up from his seat, squishing the elephant in the process.

“HEY! You squished my elephant,” Clayton yelled suddenly, getting to his feet.

“Mr Danes, Mr Weasley,” Lupin said sternly turning around from where he had been writing their assignment onto the board, glaring at the two boys who were both standing.

“Your stupid animals were attacking me,” Ron shouted back at Clayton across the room, looking smug as he very deliberately stood on first the giraffe and then the lion.

“We were just having a laugh, Weasley,” Harry said, jumping to his friend’s defence. “What’s your problem?”

“So like your father,” Harry heard Lupin mutter and he thought there was a hint of affection mixed in with the exasperation. He was a little confused by the remark though given he didn’t think his and Clayton’s prank was anything like something his Dad might have approved of, let alone done himself.

“You’re my problem, Prince!” Ron yelled back as Dean got up to defend his friend. Seamus flopped forward, hitting his head on the desk in frustration. Bickering in corridors was one thing but in class, in front of teachers, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Enough,” Lupin said sternly. “All of you, sit down, now!” 

Still glaring at one another the four teenage boys did as they were told. The last of the paper animals that hadn’t been squashed by Ron’s large feet deflated and lay lifeless on the floor. In one final act of hatred towards the new students Ron aimed his wand at them and set them ablaze. 

Clay had been about to return the favour on the red-head’s robes when Harry put a hand on his arm and shook his head. He could see what his friend had been about to do and he didn’t think that it would be wise to incinerate a fellow student, no matter how annoying  they were. 

Professor Lupin had gone back to teaching, having finished writing up their assignment on the board and instructing them to get started. He was watching the two warring groups carefully, just in case more trouble was to start but they seemed to have settled down somewhat and he had noticed that it had been Harry that had stopped it from escalating. It seemed that there was a small part of Lily in him as well but there was no denying that he was James’ son through and through. 

FGHP

As it was Wednesday Harry and Clayton, along with the other fifth years, had Astronomy that evening; however they had five hours to kill after the end of dinner before they had to be in the Astronomy tower for class. The previous evening Harry and Clay had been in detention and Romy in the library, so tonight they were going to have some fun. 

It had rubbed a few of the Slytherins up the wrong way to have a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw in the their common room but they were reluctant to say anything when they were hanging out with Draco Malfoy and Harry Prince, who between them were two of the most respected boys in the whole of Slytherin House.

“Which one of them do you think will attack me first?” Clay asked Harry in a hushed whisper as he took in the scowling faces all around them.

“Oh, they aren’t really the attacking type, they like to leave that to the Gryffindors; this lot are more likely to poison your morning pumpkin juice,” Harry explained looking rather amused.

“Good job I don’t drink pumpkin juice then,” Clay said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at the Slytherins as though daring them to try something; Harry couldn’t help but think that there really had never been an alternative other than Clayton being a Gryffindor.

“I don’t think they are above spiking your coffee,” Romy said, determinedly not looking even a tiny bit phased by all the displeased students around them; it was pretty easy considering she found the disapproving scowls more amusing than worrying.

“They aren’t,” Astoria agreed, pulling Romy over to the sofa to sit down next to each other, “so I would just recommend sitting with the friendly… well… friendlier faces at breakfast; if you’re still planning to carry on sitting at the Slytherin table I mean, of course.”

“I did warn you that bringing them here wouldn’t be a popular move,” Draco pointed out to Harry, from where he was comfortably sat reading in a chair opposite the two younger girls.

“And I told you that I didn’t give a crap what they thought about it, I was still going to spend my evenings with Romy and Clay whether they like it or not,” Harry said firmly; it wasn’t as though he had anything to fear from a bunch of teenagers.

“Don’t take it out on me,” Draco told him, not liking the rather aggressive tone Harry had taken with him. “I’ve got no problem with them being here; the three of you… let’s just say you make life more interesting,” he mused and Harry gave him a mildly apologetic smile.

“I think I know how we can make this evening more interesting,” Clayton said, already bored of standing around being glared at. “Harry, how do you feel about a game of pool?” 

Harry turned and grinned at his best friend; Clayton always needed to be doing something. It was a good idea, in his opinion but there was one small flaw in the plan. “It would be great fun but would also require a pool table,” he pointed out with a sardonic smile.

“Like that will be a problem, we have wands after all,” Clay said with a huge grin. 

“You’re actually suggesting we transfigure a pool table?” Harry asked in surprise; it wouldn’t exactly be an easy thing to get right given how level and even the surface needed to be, not to mention the size of it.

“And what exactly are you proposing to use for this transfiguration, Clayton?” Romy asked knowing better than the think her cousin was actually joking with his suggestion.

“Coffee table,” Clayton suggested. “It’s already a table after all, so I figure that means it is already half way there.” Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little, thinking that perhaps Clay needed to spend a little more time paying attention in their transfiguration classes. 

“You should use one of the large study desks over there,” Draco said without looking up from his book as he pointed vaguely across the room. “It is larger and therefore more similar in mass, should make for an easier transformation.”

“This is ridiculous,” Blaise grumbled; Pansy next to him nodded her agreement to the sentiment. “Are you seriously going along with this, Draco?” At which the blond simply looked up long enough to meet Blaise’s eye and shrug before turning his attention back to his book.

Harry grinned. He knew he had been right to think he had found a friend in Draco; while the blond wasn’t quite as enthusiastic about their antics as Clayton, he had a brilliant mind and seemed perfectly happy to go along with them, as long as they didn’t land him in trouble of course.

“I can’t believe you even let them in here,” Pansy huffed, though she was largely ignored by the others. 

“Quit whining, Pansy, it is not attractive,” Daphne said, with slight amusement at her friend’s discontentment. 

“You’re going to help, right, Romy? I don’t think I trust Clayton not to mess up the transformation,” Harry teased as Clay gave him a playful shove. He had rather wisely worn his helmet this evening, predicting that an evening with Harry and Romy would require his head to be somewhat protected.

“You want me to help you two steal money from Slytherins? I am brave, Harry, not stupid,” she said earning herself an amused smile from Draco.

“Steal?” Harry asked with mock horror. “There will be no stealing,” he assured her. “I shall simply win my entitlement to their precious funds through legitimate victory over their feeble skills.”

“You do realise that pool is a very muggle game, right?” Romy queried, giving Harry a pointed look. “I would be surprised if there was a single person in this room who knew how to play.”

“As long as they’re not too scared to learn, it isn’t exactly hard, not if Clayton learned,” Harry mocked, receiving a roll of the eyes from Romy and a glare from Clayton. 

“What is this, pick on Clay night?” the eldest of the three pups asked in a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, though his irritation was half hearted at best, never able to stay mad at his fellow pack members long. 

“It’s always pick on Clay night,” Romy said with amusement. “Usually because you deserve it.”

“Come on Romy, give us a hand, I’ll buy you something pretty with my winnings,” Clay said wiggling his eyebrows at Romy in a suggestive way that she thought just made him look ridiculous, and so she just glared at him. “Oh fine, I’ll buy you a book with my winnings,” Clayton conceded, knowing the true way to Romy’s heart.

“You think you will actually have winnings after playing against Harry?” Romy asked him with a sceptical expression; she had heard the stories about the previous times they had played often enough to know how likely that was.

“Okay, okay, fine, HARRY will buy you a book with his winnings,” Clayton amended.

Romy grinned. “That’s more like it,” she told him happily.

“Hey, I never agreed to that!” Harry protested, even if he didn’t really mind one bit. He would happily spend half the contents of his Gringotts vault on books for Romy if it would make her happy.

“Do you want my help?” she asked, looking to Harry who had moved over to the study desk that Draco had motioned to and was taking a closer look at it, mainly to see how level the surface of it was before conceding that it would suffice, but only if Romy helped him with it. 

“A new book it is,” Harry agreed moving back to where his pack sister was sitting, holding out his hand to help her up from the sofa.

“Any new book I want?” Romy hedged sceptically.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Any new book you want,” he agreed, though judging by the tone in his voice he knew that he might live to regret that decision later. 

“Interesting bargaining techniques,” Astoria said as Romy was pulled to her feet. 

“So what is this game you want to play? It is a game, right?” Draco asked, his interest piqued as he watched over the top of his book as the three werewolves moved over to the table they were planning to transfigure and easily chased off the couple of younger students who had been working there. 

“It’s a muggle game, usually played in bars where there’s drinking,” Clay said, almost longingly, as he moved the table into a more central position, scattering a few students in the process as they ran to move out of the way before they were squashed, not that Clayton seemed to care about this. 

“They’ve taken over the whole common room,” Pansy bitched, her arms folded over her chest in a clear huff at what the three new students were doing. 

“Come off it Pansy, lighten up, this could be fun,” Theo said, watching as Harry and Romy looked to each other, clearly trying to figure out how they were going to do this. “Are you going to tell me you would rather be doing Binns' essay?”

“Fun, how could it be fun? It’s just some muggle game,” she complained, though she could admit, to herself at least, that anything would likely be better than studying for History of Magic. What she couldn’t understand though was why Draco, who was usually the most arrogant, pompous, self-important of all the Slytherins, was okay with a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw helping Harry Prince take over.

“Give it a chance, Parkinson,” Clay suggested. “You never know you might actually have enough fun to manage a smile,” he taunted. “Though perhaps work up to that, we wouldn’t want anyone dying from shock.”

Draco laughed and everyone turned to look at him, no one had heard him laugh in… well it had been a very long time. “Clay has a point, Pansy,” Draco said with amusement as he closed his book and finally got up to join in. “So how do you play?” 

“Clay and I will have a go first,” Harry said, giving Clayton a subtle look and he nodded in return. “We’ll explain as we play.”

“Ready when you are,” Romy said to Harry, and they both raised their wands in a matching motion as they began to cast the required spells. 

It didn’t take long before there was a full size pool table in the middle of the Slytherin common room, and they made quick work of transforming other smaller pieces of furniture to create cues and balls. And there was quite an audience by the time Harry and Clayton started to play. The two boys knew exactly what they were doing, of course; the first game that they played they both downplayed their skill level. Even though Harry still ended up winning, they didn’t want to give away exactly how good Harry was, at least not yet. 

“So who wants to challenge me first?” Harry asked, looking around at the gathered students expectantly. 

“I’m up for it,” Draco said. 

“Brilliant,” Harry said, glad that the blond would at least give it a go; it would likely make the others a little more willing to give it a try as well. “Shall we say one galleon a game, winner takes all?” 

“One galleon?” Blaise questioned,.“You may as well be playing for sickles, let’s make it interesting for us at least,” he suggested. 

Romy gaped at him, unable to believe that one galleon wasn’t enough to lose. Harry was going to be raking in the money with these Slytherins and they wouldn’t know what hit them. Though as long as her pack brothers didn’t introduce poker she wouldn’t be too worried. Harry hadn’t really had a talent for the card game but Clayton had and that fact worried her, a lot. She was wishing that she hadn’t taught them now. If they were gambling on games of pool it wasn’t a great leap to gambling with cards. 

“Then how about whatever you want to wager, Draco, up to you, how much do you want to lose?” Harry asked with a challenging grin on his face. 

“With that cocky attitude I’m going to enjoy kicking your arse,” Draco told him confidently. How hard could it be, it looked easy enough when Harry and Clayton played. “Two galleons.”

“Let’s see the money then, I don’t want any I.O.U’s,” Harry insisted, he wasn’t going to let the blond worm his way out of paying up later; he knew how these Slytherin minds worked.

“You too,” Draco said as he delved into the pocket of his robes and brought out two shiny gold coins; he held them up for Harry to see before stacking them neatly on the edge of the table.

“Oh, and no wands, this will be no fun if people start cheating,” Harry said as he placed his own two galleons on top of Draco’s before handing his wand to Clayton; Draco scowled but handed his over to Daphne a moment later. With four galleons on the table, Draco watched as Harry set up the balls.

Romy took a seat to watch and Astoria came over to stand just behind her, playing with her hair. “You’d look so pretty if you did something to your hair,” Astoria said, leaning forward, taking one of Romy’s curls in hand, examining it almost.

“She doesn’t need to do anything, she’s pretty just the way she is,” Clayton said over his shoulder, glaring at Astoria. 

Romy rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile when Clay turned back around to watch the game that was about to start. Astoria was giving Romy a knowing look but she chose to say nothing, she’d quiz the girl later, when they were in a more private setting. 

The boys and the pool table had managed to attract quite a crowd by this point, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Romy and Clay at the front of the group, all of them watching intently as Harry and Draco shrugged off their robes and rolled up their sleeves. Romy couldn't take her eyes off Draco as he removed his robes, carefully placing them on the back of her chair, she was almost certain that he had done so purposefully just for the opportunity to smile at her.

“Seeing as you’re a virgin at this, I’ll break,” Harry said with a grin and a wink, which had Draco sending him a half hearted death glare. 

“Go right ahead,” the blond said, handling the cue with interest, he had no idea but he was doing it rather suggestively. His movements were making Romy blush as all sorts of thoughts rushed through her mind and she quickly had to look away or else give herself away.

Bending over the table, Harry took aim and sent the white ball towards the triangle of other balls. “When you take a shot, it’s a lot like wanking off a guy standing behind you,” Harry said as he potted one of the yellow balls off the break. “Like this,” he added as he bent down to take another shot, rocking the cue back and forward a few times to make his point before hitting the white.

“Not something I have a lot of experience with, Harry,” Draco said with amusement as he watched Harry sink a second yellow ball into a pocket. 

“Blaise, come stand behind me, I’ll demonstrate,” Harry added, receiving a death glare from Blaise, who took several steps away from Harry making the others laugh. “Oh, not going to go shy now are you?” he teased. “You were so keen to have my attentions yesterday morning.”

“Cut it out, Prince,” Blaise said a bit snappishly. 

Looking amused, Harry turned his attention back to Draco.“I wasn’t exactly experienced when Clay’s Dad first taught me, but practice makes perfect,” Harry said as he potted a third ball. “And my boyfriend certainly never complains.” He missed the shot on the fourth and motioned for Draco to take his turn. 

“Ewww, Harry," Clay protested, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "If you are going to make sex jokes, can you leave my Dad out of them? I know you have the whole older man thing going on… but seriously, he is practically your other Dad too.”

“Sorry, Clay,” Harry said as he watched Draco take his turn with a keen eye. “You have to try to pot the reds now and you don’t want to put too much force behind it, Draco; you just want to nudge it in the right direction,” Harry instructed. “The balls will do whatever you want them to, all you’ve got to do is hit just the right spot.”

“Will you stop,” Draco said, with a glare in Harry’s direction. “All your sex talk is very off putting.”

“Is he deliberately making it sound as dirty as possible?” Daphne asked Clay in amusement. 

“Probably,” Clay said with a shrug. “I’ve heard him and his boyfriend going at it; he knows what he’s talking about.” 

“I’ve heard them too, let’s just say Harry isn’t the only one screaming in pleasure,” Romy added. Clayton raised his eyebrows in surprise at what she had said, she just shrugged at him, as if to say, two could play at that game. “According to my parents anyway, his boyfriend REALLY misses him,” she added with a smirk as Clay snorted in amusement.

“That should have gone in,” Draco protested when, on his first shot, he managed to make the white hit the red ball Harry had told him he had to try and pot, but missed the pocket in the corner.

“It’s always hard the first time but at least you didn’t shoot too soon,” Harry told him with a wide grin and a wink, which made Draco grumble under his breath as he shook his head. “Just watch this. Blaise, you sure you don’t want to help me demonstrate?” 

“One more suggestive remark from you Prince and I’ll make you sorry,” Blaise growled in irritation. 

“Promises, promises,” Harry said grinning, as he quickly sunk two more yellow balls in quick succession. “I should warn you though, I like it rough.”

“I’ll give you rough,” Blaise threatened before realising how it sounded. 

“Now you’re getting into the spirit of things,” Harry said grinning with triumph. “Just stand there, look pretty and watch my arse,” he said as he bent over the table to take another shot. “As if he could look away, it really is a great arse,” he added looking over at Draco who was standing with Clay.

“Oh if your boyfriend could hear you now,” Clay said with amusement. 

“He’d probably have heart failure,” Romy said; though if he had been there then Fenrir would have picked Harry up and walked off with him by now in her opinion; either that or sat Harry down on his lap to stop anyone else from being able to ogle him.

“He is old enough,” Clay retorted, he could only imagine what reaction the rest of the pack would have to their antics this evening. He could well imagine that there would be a lot of eye rolling, tutting and attempts at making them stop.

“He isn’t that old,” Harry said, sounding exasperated. “He has no problem keeping up AND talk about stamina, he could last for hours!” He obviously wasn’t quite paying attention when he tried to pot the next ball because the yellow bounced off the side of the pocket.

“Though Micha would probably be highly amused by this,” Clay added happily thinking of how much better their pack brother was doing lately and how much he would have enjoyed listening to their jokes and watching them make fools of a group of rather stuck-up students.

“By my boyfriend having heart failure?” Harry asked pretending to be offended, before breaking out in a smile as Draco missed the red ball all together, meaning that it was a foul and therefore Harry would get an extra turn.

“No by all this,” Clay explained, gesturing to the pool table and the students. “Particularly by your ridiculous attempt to seduce the whole of Slytherin in one go.”

“In some instances it looks to be working,” Harry said with a not so subtle wink at Blaise, who was glowering at Harry in fury, as he easily potted the last two yellow balls, one after another. He was so going to enjoy torturing the boy; Harry had his suspicions that Blaise was gay, or at least bisexual, but rather than ask him outright he was just going to continue to flaunt his own sexuality and tease him instead. 

It was with practiced ease that Harry potted the black ball and won the game, having only allowed Draco to take a handful of goes at even attempting to hit his red balls. With a good deal of grace, Draco admitted his defeat and shook Harry’s hand; apparently the game was a good deal trickier than he had anticipated. Harry, however, was looking far too pleased with himself as he pocketed the four galleons. 

“Blaise, you know you want to play with me,” Harry said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. “We could have so much fun with you fondling your stick and potting my balls.” 

“Not a chance, Prince,” Blaise growled, glaring at the other Slytherin rather hatefully, not appreciating that he was the brunt of the innuendos most of the time. 

“Come on Pansy, what about you? You seem like a girl who knows her way around a pool cue, why don’t you show us that you don’t suck at potting balls?” Clay said as he began to set up another game. He was rather enjoying this; it beat studying and sitting in Gryffindor common room with Ron and his cronies that was for sure. 

“Don’t bet too much, Pansy,” Draco said, “he’s a demon with that cue.” The blond sounded rather unhappy about this but he hadn’t gone off in a sulk; quite the contrary, he was leaning against the arm of the sofa awaiting another contender. He was feeling rather determined to watch a few more games and then try and win his money back.

“He’s gay, of course he knows how to handle a cue,” Clay said with a laugh as he finished setting up the red and yellow balls in their little triangle. 

“And the balls; trust me, I really know how to handle the balls,” Harry added as he wrapped his fingers around his cue stick, moving his hand up and down as he said this, looking into Blaise’s eyes the entire time, smirking at him suggestively. 

“I can take him,” Pansy said with confidently as she too shrugged off her robes. Some of the straight men were rather pleased with this seeing as the skirt that Pansy was wearing seemed to be rather shorter than some of the other girl’s. Theodore was eyeing the backs of her thighs rather appreciatively from where he was reading, doing his very best to ignore the commotion; but Pansy bending over a pool table in a short skirt was just too much to resist. 

“All of him?” Romy asked; she wasn’t Pansy’s biggest fan and was more than happy to make a fool of her. 

“Probably, he is only little,” Pansy bit back with a glare, rolling up her sleeves and accepting the cue stick from Draco. Harry grinned at her, happy to have another challenger whom he could wipe the floor with. He was looking forward to the next Hogsmeade weekend so he could spend his well earned winnings. 

“She’s probably had enough practice with the rest of the Slytherin boys,” Astoria muttered to Romy, causing both of the younger girls to burst into a fit of giggles. Harry and Clayton joined in, though most of the others hadn’t heard what Astoria had said, it was only the werewolf hearing that had allowed Harry and Clay to eavesdrop on the muttered comment. 

Once he had stopped laughing, Harry just couldn’t help himself. “You aren’t man enough for me Pansy, Blaise on the other hand…” he said, deliberately making a show of fluttering his eyelashes in the other boy’s direction.

“Shut it, Prince,” Blaise bit back, already tired of Harry’s flirting.

“Yeah, you’re right Blaise,” Harry said with an exaggerated sigh. “I’ve seen you naked and you’re not big enough to satisfy me.”

“Are we going to play or not?” Pansy demanded, getting awfully sick of Prince flirting quite outrageously with Blaise and wanting to just get on with the game. 

“Oh, we’re going to play,” Harry said grinning, “What’s the bet?” 

“Five Galleons,” she said confidently placing the five gold coins on the edge of the table, smiling widely Harry matched the bet so that there were ten galleons on the table. 

“Do you want to break or shall I?” Harry asked, looking at her and grinning, already thinking about the wonderful things he could buy with all those galleons. He was already certain that Romy would be getting more than one new book out of this. 

FGHP

After quite a few more games of pool, all of which Harry won, including Draco’s failed attempt to win back his galleons, Harry and Clayton, along with the other fifth years, had gone off to astronomy. Not wanting to remain there without them, Romy had retreated back to Ravenclaw common room with the aim of completing her homework. 

As it happened that didn’t take her long at all. This meant that she could devote the rest of her evening to carrying on with her research so that they could clean up the old classroom they had found and turn it into a forest sanctuary for them to retreat to; she really hoped that they would feel more comfortable there and actually be able to start getting some decent sleep again. 

She wasn't so concerned about creating the forest as Harry had seemed fairly confident on that front, but the wards, on the other hand, were proving to be slightly more tricky. There had been several wards around their territory, which she had asked her mother about, but they wouldn’t be very appropriate for just around a classroom; plus there was the additional complication that there were already wards on the castle and some wards really didn’t react well to be put inside others. They also didn’t want to use the more obvious wards, thinking that any patrolling staff members would spot them far too easily. 

“You not with your men this evening?” Luna asked as she came to sit beside Romy on the sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. 

“They aren’t my men but no, not this evening, they have astronomy,” Romy responded, not removing her nose from the book it was currently buried in. 

“Clayton is definitely your man,” Luna said dreamily.

“He may think that he’s my man but I haven’t agreed to anything,” Romy said with a hint of amusement, finally looking up from her book to look at the rather odd blond girl whom had befriended her and somehow seemed to just know her secrets; it was a little disconcerting but Luna had been nice about it so far. 

“Why would you say no to him?” Luna asked gently, with what sounded like genuine curiosity. 

“You have neither heard him sing nor seen him after eating a whole box of brownies. Believe me, it’s very easy to say no,” Romy said; though her lips twitched a little at the memory. He was a complete dork and an idiot at times, he drove her crazy, but she was reluctantly fond of him really.

“I might like to,” Luna said brightly. She thought it might be quite amusing to see sometime; she kind of liked how uninhibited Clayton was, so many people worried too much about what others might think.

“Believe me, you really wouldn’t,” Romy said. As amusing as it had been, once was definitely enough for her and she just hoped she wasn’t around for the inevitable repeat performance, whenever that happened; not least because she didn’t want to become the target of his serenading. “It’s just… there are no words to describe how terrible a singer he is.”

“But his looks make up for that,” Luna pointed out.

“No amount of good looks or charm can make up for what happens when he eats enough sugar to put himself into a sugar coma,” Romy insisted, though Luna noticed that the girl didn’t deny that Clayton was attractive.

“I wouldn’t have thought that sugar would have had the same effect on… you guys,” Luna said thoughtfully and Romy was glad she at least had enough discretion not to use the word werewolf.

“When it comes to Clayton, nothing is normal,” Romy said with a sigh.

“Harry too?” Luna questioned.

Romy nodded. “They are best friends for a reason,” she told the blonde girl. Though perhaps it was why their family worked so well because honestly she didn’t think there was one amongst them who would qualify as normal by anyone’s definition.

“You’re very lucky,” Luna said suddenly, looking a little wistful.

“Lucky?” Romy asked, turning to look questioningly as her friend. She thought her family was amazing, and there were definitely things she really liked about her life, but she probably wouldn’t have referred to herself as lucky given everything that had happened to her in her life so far.

“To have so many people that love and care about you,” Luna explained. She had lost her own mother years earlier, and though she loved her father, she still sometimes found herself wishing that she had more relatives around. “Your umm… family, how many of you are there?” 

“Ten right now,” Romy told her. “It is nice but sometimes it can be a bit stifling.” 

“Is Harry… I mean… is he single?” Luna asked suddenly.

Romy couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped as she turned to look at Luna like she was crazy. “Not even a little bit,” Romy told her with a grin.

“So one of those ten…”

“Yep, his boyfriend,” Romy informed her and Luna genuinely looked a little shocked at this. “Believe me if you’d been in the Slytherin common room earlier that wouldn’t surprise you in the slightest.” Of all the things for Luna to have failed to pick up on, Harry’s sexuality and unavailability would not have been what Romy would have expected; they just seemed so glaringly obvious in her opinion.

“Do you like Clay then?” Luna asked, suddenly steering the conversation back in another direction.

“Sometimes,” Romy admitted after a thoughtful pause. “When he isn’t being a complete goofball,” she added, wanting to make it perfectly clear that despite her bouts of affection for the boy, she wouldn’t be starting anything with him any time soon. She just didn’t need the kind of insanity, that followed Clayton around, in her life. She needed someone calmer, someone solid, someone like Draco. Though she quickly shook that thought from her head, not wanting to go down that particular path. 

“Hermione likes him too,” Luna informed the young werewolf. “I’ve heard her talking to Lavender and Parvati.” Romy looked at her questioningly, wondering how she could have overheard such a private conversation without being noticed. “People tend to ignore me or pretend I’m not there,” Luna explained. “They find me rather odd.” 

“Imagine that,” Romy said, half amused. “So Hermione, the Gryffindor girl with all that bushy hair?” she asked and Luna nodded. “She likes Clay?” 

“That’s what she said, they were all in agreement that he was very attractive.”

“Interesting, very interesting,” Romy said to herself as she started to think it over, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Why is it interesting?” Luna asked curiously.

“Luna, I think it’s time I demonstrated why the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin,” Romy said with a devious smile that Harry or Micha would have been proud of. 

“Oh, this could be fun,” Luna said enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let us know what you though by leaving a lovely comment. We're well ahead of ourselves (currently writing chapter 49) so the more comments we get the more eager we are to please our lovely readers by updating quickly! :-)


	32. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romy's family come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter and because I'm going away for the weekend (a trip to London) there won't be another update until late next week sometime if not the following weekend. So enjoy this 20,000 word chapter :-)

Fragmented Soul 

Chapter 32 - Family

With the three werewolves having wandered off to find something to do with their classroom and wards to go around it, Draco had finally found an opportunity to revisit the room of requirement and the vanishing cabinet that was giving him so much trouble. 

He had hoped that the time away from the school over the Christmas holidays would have given him a fresh perspective; however, that didn’t seem to be the case as he stood before the infuriating piece of furniture none the wiser on how to fix it than he had been before the holidays. The breakthrough that he thought he had had, ended up not helping much at all.

He hadn’t been back since term began, two days previously, as the arrival of Harry and the other two had been a fair distraction and they had kept him rather busy, and amused too. They certainly made life interesting, that was for sure. The girl, Romy, had sparked his interest too but he wasn't sure that that was a good thing considering the fact they were already sidetracking him from his aims to rescue his mother and brother from the Dark Lord. 

Harry was smart, stubborn and headstrong; Clayton, goofy, protective and loyal; Romy, intelligent and the perfect calming influence for the other two. Draco found that he actually really liked the three werewolves, much more than he thought he really would. After Harry had accosted him in an alleyway in Hogsmeade and threatened him, he hadn’t thought that the two of them would hit it off, but apparently he had been wrong. 

Draco had reached a predicament however. He had information that he knew Harry needed to know but he wasn’t quite sure how to broach the subject or even get him alone long enough to tell him. Harry was always with someone, usually either Clayton or Romy; in fact, he was always with one of the two of them, if not both. 

He knew that Harry would want to know about the fact that Severus was alive; though Draco just wasn’t entirely sure how his fellow Slytherin was going to react to it. Harry was under the impression that his father was dead; to find out the truth and to learn that he was alive but suffering, it was almost worse than him being dead. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be the bearer of such bad news. He would find a way soon enough, he just needed to wait for the right opportunity.

After meeting the teenager, who was supposedly the saviour of them all, he was still a little dubious about whether or not he would be capable of taking down Lord Voldemort. Harry was still a fifteen year old werewolf after all. He wouldn’t take it on faith, like everyone else, that Harry was capable of doing it and Draco knew that he still needed to make sure that his mother and brother had their escape route. The one thing that Draco had learnt was that there were no certainties in war, or ever. All he could do was fight and protect what he believed in and loved. 

Sitting down on the floor in front of the cabinet he began to compose a letter for his mother, wanting to tell her of what had happened since they had been parted. Each word had to be carefully crafted and put together just in case it fell into the wrong hands. He needed to word it so very carefully so not to incriminate either of them and the entire process was exhausting. 

He really hoped that Harry really was as amazing and as powerful as the Daily Prophet, as Voldemort and as Dumbledore believed him to be. The wizarding world was in desperate need of a hero but to hang all their hopes on a fifteen year old just didn’t seem like a logical thing to do, at least in Draco’s eyes; but then who was he to judge? 

It was even more doubtful given how resistant to that role Harry was; Draco was sure that Dumbledore had a plan to force Harry’s cooperation, probably using Severus, but it had become clear to Draco that their supposed saviour wasn’t going to be an entirely willing participant in the war. They would just have to wait and see; there were too many people all trying to come out on top to predict what the next year, or even the next few months, would bring.

FGHP

Thursday saw the pups make a failed attempt at erecting wards around their abandoned classroom; as Romy had predicted, the warding spells clashed with the magic of Hogwarts and quickly crumbled around them. It looked like she was going to have to look up some more specialised spells after all; she had already told the boys this, of course, but they had been eager to try anyway, with what she had learned so far.

The three of them had also discussed at length what they were going to do about Romy’s parents, which was a problem that wasn’t going to just go away. Late on Thursday evening she had gone to the headmaster and agreed that she would see them the next day. She would have Astronomy that evening anyway which would give her a good excuse to duck out early if things got too much. 

She knew that she had to see them and putting it off would only make it worse but that didn’t mean that it felt right. If she wasn’t in class or doing her homework then she threw herself into researching the wards for the classroom so that the three of them would have somewhere to retreat back to that was just theirs, where they couldn’t be touched. 

If the boys hadn’t been so used to seeing their pack sister with her nose buried in a book then they might have been worried but, as it was, they understood that she was stressed and this was how she coped; the best way to deal with that was to let her get on with it. She knew that they would listen if she ever wanted to talk.

Clayton had figured out fairly quickly that Romy had shared what had happened with her biological family with Harry. However, he had taken the high road on this; he knew it didn’t mean that she liked his best friend more than him, just that it was easier to talk to Harry. He also didn’t mention it to his best friend; one of them would tell him when they were ready to do so. Though that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt a little bit that they had sent him away so that they could talk. 

His mood wasn’t helped with the fact that he wasn’t sleeping. He was surprised how difficult it was to adjust to sleeping inside the castle and in a bed again and, on top of that, he just didn’t feel comfortable letting his guard down in the Gryffindor dormitory, where the his fellow Gryffindor fifth years were liable to jinx him while he slept. Something that was contributing to how apart and distant from Harry and Romy he was feeling.

Harry had his friendship with Draco, Romy was hanging around with Luna and Astoria; of course he was never unwelcome with Harry and Draco but the two of them were constantly chatting away about things that he didn’t really understand. He truly felt like a third wheel with the two of them when he was supposed to be Harry’s best friend.

The final straw for Clayton was during Muggle Studies, their first class on Friday morning. It was a subject that Severus hadn’t focused too heavily on seeing as they lived in the muggle world most of the time, so it was a subject that Harry actually wanted to pay attention in. Clayton, on the other hand, didn’t see any need to learn anything from this particular class; he could function perfectly well in the muggle world if it was needed of him. 

“Will you just sit still, Clayton,” Harry said a bit impatiently; it was extremely difficult to concentrate with Clay fidgeting beside him. He was starting to wish that he had sat besides Draco instead. 

Clay turned to glare at his friend; he had been sitting still, or at least he thought he had been, but he was bored out of his mind. “Come on, Harry, we really need to make this class more interesting.”

“We need to actually listen so we might be able to pass the exams that we have in six months,” Harry hissed at him, scribbling down some notes as he did. His father had always been such a stickler for Harry’s education and he didn’t want to disappoint him by failing, especially something as dismally simple like muggle studies. 

“Seriously?” Clay asked, astounded at Harry’s determination to concentrate. “You actually care?”

“Yes, Clayton, I actually care,” Harry said without bothering to look up from his parchment, still scribbling his notes furiously. 

“Come on, Harry, you’ll pass easily, let’s set her hair on fire or something,” Clay suggested hopefully, indicating towards their professor; he even reached for his wand. 

“No,” Harry said sternly, stopping Clay’s arm as it made to grab his wand from his bag. “Just shut up and pay attention,” he snapped as Clay straightened, looking at Harry in confusion. 

Clay just couldn’t figure out what had happened to make Harry so upset and not sure what he had done to deserve to be spoken to in that tone. “What the hell’s crawled up your arse?” he asked huffily.

“You probably know even less about this than I do, Clayton, you could at least try to learn something,” Harry told him, feeling tired of his best friend interrupting his thoughts, when he was attempting to listen to the professor. 

“Fine,” Clay said grumpily, turning his attention back to Professor Burbage, who hadn’t even looked in their direction despite their bickering.

The two of them spent the rest of the class in silence and then when they were dismissed, trailed their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts without a single word to each other. Clay had his helmet on and skateboard under one arm, his school bag flung across his body, and seemed to be resisting the urge to storm off. 

He was unhappy and he didn’t even get what he had done wrong. He glanced at his supposedly best friend, who was walking next to him; it seemed that Harry wasn’t saying anything because he was reading over the essay that Professor Lupin had asked of them for their homework. Clayton was fairly sure that Harry really wasn’t paying attention to his sombre mood; in fact, Harry didn’t appear to think that anything was wrong at all. 

Clay scowled at his best friend’s obliviousness; it really hurt. Normally Harry was able to know what he was thinking almost before he did; it was making him wonder if Harry’s talk about being in different houses not being enough to separate them had been just that; talk. He hadn’t felt so disconnected from Harry since they had first become friends, when they were just ten years old; it was worrying him.

He decided he had had enough of being ignored in favour of studying, and not wanting to lose his temper and say something he would really regret, Clayton dropped his skateboard to the floor. He stepped onto it and pushed off down the corridor, without even a glance over his shoulder to see if Harry had noticed or cared.

“What the hell, Clayton?” Harry mumbled to himself under his breath, having stopped and looked up in surprise at the thud of the skateboard against the stone floor, just in time to watch his best friend rushing off without him. He didn’t understand where Clayton was going without him in such a hurry, they had the same class next after all. 

Not having a skateboard, nor the ability to actually use one without falling off and making a fool of himself like the last time, Harry had no way of catching up with his friend and so Clayton was already sat down by the time he reached the classroom. His best friend didn’t even turn to look at him as he entered the room; Theo, however, who Clayton had unexpectedly sat next to, turned and shrugged his shoulders in Harry’s direction to show that he had no idea what was going on either.

Draco was already sat with Daphne and so Harry, feeling confused and a little hurt, took the only remaining empty seat that wasn’t surrounded by Gryffindors. Though this did place him at a table with Blaise.

“Trouble in paradise?” Blaise asked him with a sneer and a nod of his head towards Clayton.

“I just really wanted to give you the privilege of sitting next to me, Blaise,” Harry said smoothly, turning and grinning at him sweetly.

“Some privilege,” Blaise grumbled. He really didn’t understand why Harry decided to start teasing him, and flirting with him; it was most disconcerting. It wasn’t as though he had any interest in boys at all in that way, and certainly not Harry, who was supposedly spoken for already anyway.

“You don’t have to play hard to get, handsome,” Harry told him as he very slowly got his books out of the bag he had placed on the floor, deliberately displaying his arse for Blaise to see.

“Draco,” Blaise hissed, a little urgently, trying not to look when he realised what Harry was doing,. “Switch with me.” 

“What? Why?” Draco asked, turning to look over his shoulder, just as Harry sat himself back on his chair, innocent smile firmly in place.

“Because Prince keeps flirting with me,” Blaise told him impatiently; like there was anyone in Slytherin who didn’t know about how Harry was mocking him.

“Yes, because you’re just so irresistible,” Harry said dryly.

“Switch with me,” Blaise said insistently, reaching over his desk to grab Draco’s arm as the blond went to turn back to face the front of the room.

“And miss the opportunity to watch Harry make you squirm?” Draco asked. “Not a chance. Shouldn’t you be flattered, anyway?” he asked, as he pried Blaise’s fingers from his arm. He had to turn back to face the front to hide his smile as Harry winked at him; that boy really enjoyed messing with Blaise far too much.

Changing tactics, Blaise leaned back. “Theo, switch with me,” he almost ordered.

“And have Prince flirt with me, no thanks,” Theo said sternly, shaking his head.

“I should be offended,” Harry said with mock indignation as Remus walked in. “Looks like you’re stuck with me, gorgeous.” 

“Just keep your hands to yourself,” Blaise warned under his breath, glaring at Harry, who was still smiling at him sweetly.

“Oh Blaise, if I didn’t have a boyfriend I wouldn’t be able to stop myself,” Harry said with mock sadness, shaking his head. “And you wouldn’t want me to, trust me,” he added, suddenly breaking out into a salacious grin, which he topped off with wink.

Blaise groaned and dropped his head onto the desk. He was starting to regret ever starting this flirting nonsense. He hadn't expected it to ever escalate this far, certainly not to the point where he would happily throttle the boy to make him stop. 

“Mr Zabini, is something the matter?” Professor Lupin asked with such genuine concern that Harry and Draco both had to cover their mouths to hide their laughter. Harry hoped that Clayton was amused too, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself by turning around to check.

“No, Sir,” Blaise said quickly sitting back up and sending a glare at Harry as soon as Lupin looked away, turning back to the board. 

Harry was definitely worried about what was going on with Clayton, but even if he couldn’t sit with his best friend, he would still make the most of it and distract himself from his concerns until he could speak with Clayton about it; and winding Blaise up really was a lot of fun.

FGHP

By the time class had finished, Blaise was suitably wound up, having  kept Harry and Draco amused for the duration of the lesson thanks to the teasing at his expense; Harry had hoped to talk to Clay and find out what was going on with him but, before he had the chance, his pack brother had taken off on his skateboard again. Clay had dashed out of the classroom the moment the bell had rung leaving Harry and Draco to walk alone to the Great Hall for lunch. 

He became even more confused upon reaching the Great Hall, when he discovered that Clayton had sulked off on his own to actually sit at the right house table. He had his head down, picking at his food in a very un-Clay like way and Harry didn’t even get a chance to catch his eye as Draco veered them towards the Slytherin table, declaring that he was starving. 

“Why is Clayton sitting with the Gryffindors?” Romy asked with a concerned look at her cousin over her shoulder as Harry and Draco took seats opposite her and Astoria at the Slytherin table. Blaise and Theo were suspiciously absent from the group.

“Well he IS a Gryffindor,” Pansy sneered.

“Shut up, Parkinson,” Harry and Romy chorused.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Harry told his pack sister, glancing over at his obviously sulking best friend, before looking back at Romy. “He took off on his skateboard after Muggle studies, didn’t sit with me in Defence and now this…”

“I know he hasn’t exactly been making friends like we have,” Romy said, looking worried, “but it doesn’t make sense that he wouldn’t sit with us. Are you sure nothing's happened with you two?” she asked. It wasn’t at all like Clayton to chose not to spend time with Harry; Romy wasn’t sure she could actually remember it even having happened before, the two were usually inseparable.

“Not that I can think of,” Harry said, trying to think back over their day. Clayton had been a bit stressed that morning, but who wouldn’t be if they had to share a dormitory with those Gryffindor boys and that was something they were working to fix. “I mean I told him to sit still and pay attention in muggle studies,” he told her, “but that’s it.” 

“Why does it matter? Theo and Blaise aren’t here and we’re not freaking out; he’s only sitting across the hall,” Pansy said, not understanding why they were so worried; it was where he was supposed to have been sitting in the first place and it wasn’t like they didn’t know where he was. 

“Well clearly we care more about Clayton than you care about your friends,” Harry snapped at her. He was worried about his best friend and the last thing he needed was to listen to her bitching.

“Maybe he just needs time to get his thoughts together about whatever it is that is bothering him. Why not try talking to him after lunch?” Draco suggested as a very pink Dolores Umbridge approached the miserable looking Gryffindor. 

“Maybe,” Harry said distractedly, watching rather intently as Umbridge clearly gave Clayton a stern telling off, judging by the way she was pointing at the skateboard he knew what it was about. The furious expression on Clay’s face, as Umbridge walked away, made Harry think that his best friend had just been given another detention.

“We have Care of Magical Creatures next, which is always good for a laugh,” Draco told him, thinking Harry just needed to be distracted for a while; Clayton would probably come around and it wouldn’t do anyone any good to have Harry moping around for the rest of the day.  “Quidditch practice is this evening. You do play Quidditch, right?” 

Harry  immediately turned to look at Draco when he mentioned Quidditch. “Of course,” he responded, “ever since I was seven and my dad got me my first broom and snitch,” he said proudly. 

“You’re a seeker then,” Draco said, sounding impressed. “You any good?”

“Not bad,” Harry said with a shrug; honestly he didn’t know how he compared to others given that he had only really flown with Clayton before. But he had been told for years by Damon and his Dad that he had a knack for it, so it would be interesting to see if they were right. “Can I try out for the team?” 

“I don’t see why not, I’m the seeker at the moment but I fancy being a chaser,” Draco explained. He had started playing many years earlier when he had been much younger and smaller; he had mostly stayed in the position because no-one else had been better at it than he was; if Harry could outplay him, then all the better for the team. “Spot’s yours if you’re good enough,” he told him. 

“When is it?” Harry asked curiously; he was definitely interested in seeing if he could out fly the blond.

“Tonight,” Draco said, “after dinner, six till eight.” They hadn’t been planning on trying out anyone new for the team, but he didn’t think the others would object to giving Harry a chance; they all wanted to win after all.

Harry, however, looked to Romy, knowing that he couldn’t go; she was meeting with her parents and there was no way he would leave her to face that alone. “I can’t, I promised Romy…”

“Clay will come with me,” Romy reassured him quickly; she knew without a doubt that Harry would pass on Quidditch to support her, but she knew how much he loved to fly and she didn’t want him sacrificing a possible place on the Slytherin team for her. “With everything going on you deserve some fun,” she said with a smile. 

“No, Romy, I promised you I’d be there,” Harry argued back; if it was a choice between Quidditch and Romy, his pack sister would win hands down every time. 

“Harry, I love you but stop being so self sacrificing,” Romy chastised. “Between everything that’s happening and… your boyfriend being so overprotective, you need to do something just for you.” She had only just managed to catch herself before she called Fenrir ‘the Alpha’; that was not a slip up that she could afford to make in present company. Pansy wasn’t the smartest of witches but even she would pick up on something as blatant as that. “Clay will come with me, I doubt either of us could stop him really.” 

Harry hated to leave her to face this with only Clayton, who seemed to be otherwise preoccupied at the moment; especially after what she had told him about her brother. However, he was desperate to fly again in human form, he missed it. Granted he had flown briefly as a falcon but it just wasn’t the same as being on a broom. 

“I don’t want to just leave you to…” he tried to argue, but Romy was having none of it.

“Harry,” she said sternly, interrupting him, “if you don’t try out for the Quidditch team I’m telling your boyfriend all about your flirting with Blaise.”

“You wouldn’t,” Harry said with a gasp, his eyes wide in abject horror. He couldn’t believe she would manipulate him in such a way, but he didn’t even want to think about how Fenrir would react to such information. 

“Do you really want to test that theory?” Romy asked, raising an amused eyebrow, she had assumed that Harry knew better than to test how far she was willing to go. The sorting had considered her for Slytherin for a reason. 

Harry took a breath, about to say yes when he saw the determined glint in her eye. “Fine, no, I don’t.” There was no way he was going to see if Romy was bluffing, because he honestly didn't think that she was. 

“Why aren’t you in Slytherin?” Astoria asked, looking at Romy in amazement. 

“Because she’s too much of a know-it-all for her own good,” Harry teased her, sticking out his tongue at his pack sister, who only rolled her eyes in response to his immaturity. 

“I’d rather be a know-it-all than get into a fight over a paper zoo...yeah, I heard about that.” Romy said with a stern and disapproving look to Harry who couldn't hide his smirk in time at the memory, wishing that Clayton was with them to share in it. 

“I have a question,” Astoria said, interrupting the light hearted bickering. “Why don’t you ever say your boyfriend's name?”

Harry looked to Romy, Draco and Daphne, all three of them knew exactly why they couldn’t mention the name Fenrir Greyback. It was a well known name after all and it would instantly out them for what they were, something they couldn’t risk happening.

“Oh he’s very famous,” Harry said with a grin, “world renowned.” 

Romy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a laugh. “Harry just can’t risk making himself a target by letting people know who he’s dating,” she said, joining in on his game. Draco just snorted in amusement at their antics, Daphne just looked at them disapprovingly. She didn't think that making light of a man such as Greyback was appropriate behaviour, especially not in front of her little sister. 

“Our relationship is very private, he wants to keep it out of the press you see. We’re never seen in public together. I’m his dirty little secret,” Harry told her, his tone of voice making it clear that he was rather proud of this fact. 

“I don’t think he even exists. Honestly, who famous would want to date you?” Pansy asked with a sneer, looking at Harry as if he were something she had stepped in.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Pansy,” Draco said, though he hardly blamed her for thinking that way; he probably would have come to the same conclusion himself, if it wasn’t for the information he was privy to. “He’s told me who he’s dating, believe me when I say that he’s telling the truth.”

“You know who it is?” Pansy asked, turning to the blond with a look of surprise. She knew Harry and Draco had become friends, but apparently closer friends than she had believed if Harry was confiding such details in him when he wanted to keep it a secret. “How do you know he isn’t lying?” she asked with obvious scepticism.

“This isn’t something anyone would make up,” Daphne told her; there were plenty of people worth claiming to be seeing and she definitely wouldn’t have put Fenrir Greyback anywhere on that list.

“You know too?” Pansy exclaimed with disbelief, turning to glare at the other girl.

“Unfortunately,” Daphne grumbled; the mental pictures, that had come with the knowledge of exactly who the young werewolf was mated to, were reason enough to wish she didn’t know.

“Tell me!”  Pansy demanded.

“No,” Daphne told her sternly; she wasn’t exactly sure why Harry had trusted her with the knowledge, probably because of her friendship with Draco, but she wasn’t about to betray his trust on this. He was clearly a powerful ally to have, and she would rather have him with her than against her.

“Why not? We’re meant to be friends,” Pansy insisted, feeling rather indignant that she had been left out.

“If you two ladies, and I use the term loosely, are done arguing over my boyfriend, we have to get to class,” Harry said, standing up and offering his hand to Romy, who took it and got to her feet. He wasn’t particularly happy that Daphne knew their secrets; he didn’t exactly trust her but he had made a mistake on the train when he hadn’t known that she would recognise Fenrir’s name; at least she seemed willing to hold her tongue for now.

Pansy and Daphne looked positively offended at Harry’s comment, though Draco seemed to be highly amused by the whole exchange, as Romy and Harry headed out of the Great Hall, arm in arm, Clayton glaring at their backs as they left. 

FGHP

Damon had really hoped that the Alpha would take on board his suggestion and keep himself busy, but Fenrir had shown no inclination to build something for Harry, or actually to do anything other than sulk. Damon was starting to think that his friend was seriously going to sulk for the full two weeks the pups were going to be at school. 

He wasn’t the only one who had noticed either. Jenson too was a little concerned that the Alpha was just going to continue with his bad mood, snapping at anyone who dared go anywhere near him. Callie had become too scared to even take him food and that was the point where they all knew that something had to be done. 

“I’m going to go and talk to him,” Jenson said with determination. He had chosen to take his opportunity while the Alpha wasn’t brandishing his axe. 

Damon looked up from where he was pouring himself some tea; he had been vaguely wondering where Lukas was. The intelligent young werewolf had been spending an awful lot of time away from the clearing lately; he claimed he was working but Damon was a little suspicious, particularly given the way he had seen the younger werewolf smiling to himself occasionally when he was hiding behind a book or thought no-one was looking. Damon, however, wasn’t going to question it; he was glad that Lukas was happy, whatever the reason. 

“You sure that’s wise?” Damon asked, looking over to where the Alpha male was skinning a few rabbits that had been caught in their traps, so that Callie could cook them for dinner.

“Not at all,” Jenson said with a grimace as he placed his tea down, “but it has to be done. He can’t keep going this.” Just as Jenson began to make his way over to Fenrir he was beaten to it by Micha, who had a determined look on his face and what looked like a photograph in his hand. “Umm… Damon,” the Beta said hesitantly.

“Yeah, what is it?” Damon asked looking over to Jenson and then following his line of sight almost dropped his mug when he saw Micha talking to the Alpha. “Oh for the love of…”

“He’s got guts, I’ll give him that,” Jenson said with admiration. 

“I take my eyes off him for one second,” Damon said, heading over towards them to fetch Micha back; but Jenson stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fenrir won’t hurt him, let’s see if he does any good,” Jenson suggested. 

“If you and I can’t get through to him what hope does Micha have?” 

“Hey, he’s your mate, have a little faith in him; he’s stronger and more stubborn than you want to give him credit for,” Jenson said, giving Damon a nudge. He knew their relationship was new but that didn't give Damon the right to underestimate the submissive. 

“And apparently smarter too,” Damon said a little softly as Micha turned and started heading towards them with a huge smug grin on his face. The Alpha, he noticed, was heading off into the woods; he wasn’t sure exactly where he was going, but he was doing something and that was more than either he or Jenson had achieved.

“See, you should have just let me talk to him days ago,” Micha said proudly, as he tucked himself into Damon’s side.

“Where’s he off to?” Jenson asked, gesturing to where Fenrir had just disappeared out of sight through the tree line. He was curious as to what Micha had said to make the Alpha jump into action, or what he had shown him. Whatever Micha had been holding when he had spoken to Fenrir was mysteriously hidden away. 

“Off to chop himself some trees down to start building with,” Micha said, shrugging as though it was no big deal. It had been both frustrating and amusing to watch Damon and Jenson struggle to make progress with the Alpha, but he was definitely feeling pleased with having so easily accomplished what they could not. 

“How…?” Damon asked, looking absolutely astounded. 

“Submissive werewolf secrets,” Micha said, tapping the side of his nose. “Harry helped me,” he told them a little cryptically; his fellow submissive had really reminded him how to take control of a situation. He had so much respect for how much natural self-confidence Harry seemed to have and he doubted he would ever be able to match it, but he was starting to find his own two feet again, especially now he had Damon at his side too.

“Harry?” Jenson asked curiously, wondering how the pup could have had anything to do with this when he was all the way at Hogwarts; though he wasn’t exactly surprised that Harry had the capabilities to meddle even when he wasn’t here. 

“Yep, he gave me some leverage over the Alpha,” Micha said with a huge grin; he actually thought the picture of Fenrir and Damon practically curled up asleep together was incredibly cute, but the Alpha had been less than impressed with the suggestion to show it to the rest of the pack. 

“That pup is a terrible influence on you,” Damon said with a sigh. “Though admittedly, if it gets Fenrir out of his grump then I am not complaining.”

“Do I dare ask what this leverage is?” Jenson asked; he thought that he had seen Micha holding a photograph, though he couldn’t imagine what Micha and Harry could have captured in a picture that could sway the Alpha. 

It conjured images of Fenrir doing things so out of character that it would have destroyed his reputation. He certainly wouldn’t have put it past Harry to have something like that and to give it to Micha to keep Fenrir in line. His first thoughts had been of something really peculiar like the Alpha in a pink tutu, but he was fairly sure that not even Harry could have talked Fenrir into wearing something of the like. But that did nothing to dull his curiosity.

“You can dare, doesn’t mean I’m going to show you,” Micha said with a satisfied smirk, thinking that the photograph was going to be kept just for him and Harry for the moment. He thought that he might show Damon, but not yet; it was too priceless to just show to everyone. 

“You really are trouble,” Damon said as Jenson, realising that the couple were going to have a moment, edged his way over to the fire where Callie. She was sitting and talking to Tessie, having picked up where the Alpha had left off with the rabbits; he much preferred the idea of talking cooking with the two of them than being the third wheel with Damon and Micha. 

“You love it,” Micha said, his amethyst eyes glinting in triumph as he turned himself in Damon’s arms so that he was looking up at the dominant older man, smiling at him happily. 

“It isn’t the only thing I love,” Damon said, before he realised what he had just implied. “Shit, I didn’t mean that,” he told him quickly, trying to backtrack.

“You didn’t?” Micha asked, looking a little stunned. He had hardly expected for Damon to actually love him; he hoped, that was for sure, but he hadn’t dared believe it was possible and so for his mate to imply it, and then take it back a second later, confused him. He didn’t know what to think now.

“I did…” Damon said, realising what it must have sounded like. “But I didn’t, not like that,” he tried to explain, stumbling over his words and quite certain that he was making it all worse, but Micha was smiling at him again, and so that, as least, was a good sign.

“Your mouth getting ahead of your brain?” Micha asked, mimicking what Damon had said to him a few days previously.

“Something like that,” Damon said with slight amusement. He did love his mate, he had for some time, but it was too soon for Micha to hear such things, he was sure; he was just glad that his mate had understood rather than freaked out over it. Micha had actually been more concerned when he tried to take it back, he realised. 

FGHP

Since the deaths of Keres and Brade, about a week and half ago, there had been a steady stream of new additions sent to the pack; they were mostly mindless brutes, though one of them seemed to be nearly as insane as Axlar and another was a devious little shit who was always whispering with Jack.

They were of very little interest to Dean, Russ or Aiden, none of who had actually even tried to learn their names; the new pack members spent most of their time training with Gideon or Axlar, and that was fine with everybody.

Aiden had no desire to integrate into the group any more than was necessary. Dean and Russ were loyal to Gideon not to Voldemort, the others, well, their motives were very unclear. Some seemed to be doing it because they held grudges or desired power, but mostly it seemed to be because they had a desire to spill blood. Aiden couldn’t get on board with any of this; he just wanted his family safe and if that meant that he had to endure the squalor that they were currently living in for a while longer, then so be it. 

Dean and Russ were nice enough and they were the closest thing that Aiden had to friends in the pack but he would kill them to stay alive and save his family, there was no question about that. This was nothing like what he was used to from his pack. In his old pack they had been family by blood and acted like it; though, he had known other packs whose members weren’t related but still acted as if they were without question. This ragtag group of men was more of a gang than a pack and he hated it.

From the way that Russ and Dean complained about the way things were, he got the impression that it wasn’t always this way, that once they had been a real pack; now it was just an insult to werewolves everywhere.

“Has Gideon always been your Alpha?” Aiden asked curiously as the three of them sat drinking very weak black coffee, their supplies had been dwindling for a long while. 

“No,” Dean said. “His father was the Alpha once.” Silence descended for a moment, Aiden knew what that meant. When Alpha’s were challenged it was to the death. 

“We were a normal pack back then, a proper pack,” Russ said bitterly. He was starting to wonder why he even stayed; but Dean was the closest thing to family he had left since Roderic’s murder and, although Gideon had clearly lost his way, there was some degree of loyalty he still felt towards him.

“Ever since Gideon took over,” Dean said through gritted teeth, “since he aligned with Voldemort...” The rest didn’t need to be said, both Russ and Aiden understood. The three of them looked around at the pack they were part of now; Axlar had a few gathered around him while he spoke with passion about his kills, Jack off whispering and plotting with his new little friend. 

“The sooner this is all done with the better,” Russ grumbled, the other two nodding their agreement. 

“I don’t like hunting our own kind like this,” Dean muttered, knowing that he couldn’t afford for any of the others to hear his complaints. “It just doesn’t feel right.” 

“Yeah but what they did to Harlan... I mean I never liked the guy but that was just sick.” Russ had seen the battered corpse of the werewolf when he had helped the Alpha dig out a hole to throw him in; there had been no mourning or emotional bullshit about the spy’s death but it still was awful to see Harlan's body in such a state. There was no doubt that he had suffered and it made Russ wonder what he could have done to piss Greyback off that much, or if the famous werewolf really was just that much of a bastard.

“What about what Axlar did to all those women, what he tried to do with my cousin?” Aiden asked. Hearing the stories had nearly made him empty his stomach the first time; he liked a good fight as much as the next werewolf but that kind of thing was just disturbing. “That isn’t exactly right either,” he pointed out. 

“I guess we’re all fucked up,” Dean said, it wasn’t like there was anything they could do about it, and he had to admit the violence of some of it did have its appeal. But he would never consider himself on the same level as Axlar or apparently Greyback, if Harlan’s body was anything to go by. “Still doesn’t feel right,” he told them; he was proud of being a werewolf, but what they were doing sometimes felt like a betrayal of their kind.

“I know what you mean,” Russ said. “Despite what they did to Harlan, I don’t like hunting our own kind; they have pups too.” He would do what he had to do, of course, and he would see Jenson’s head removed from his shoulders for what the bastard had done to Roderic, but he would never be able to enjoy the slaughter of werewolf pups. Sure he could admit that torturing that little submissive might have been fun, but he wouldn’t have wanted to kill him; that would have been a terrible waste anyway. 

“We do what has to be done,” Dean said adamantly, and he meant it. They would complete their mission and then they could work on restoring their pack to what it was meant to be. “We’re stuck. This is where we are, we don’t have a choice anymore.” 

“Gideon may not be a great Alpha but I’ve known him all my life. Even if I wanted to leave, I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Russ said, feeling utterly hopeless. 

“The Dark Lord has my youngest cousin hostage; as long as I stay here, and Tessie keeps acting as spy, she’s safe. If it wasn’t for her then I’d go.” Aiden admitted quietly, being careful to keep his voice low so that none of the others overheard what he was saying. 

“Your old pack,” Russ began, looking to Aiden. “Was it nice there?” 

“Yes,” Aiden said with a fond smile as he recalled the many happy years with his family. It was bitter-sweet though, with the knowledge that they were mostly dead and gone; but it give him the strength to fight for Tessie and also for Jilly. “My Uncle was Alpha, we were a small pack, all of us were related by blood but it was nice… I miss it.” 

“What happened?” Russ asked, though he was sure that he could hear the same regretful longing in Aiden’s voice that he felt about his own fallen family.

“The Dark Lord, he killed them all,” Aiden said, his voice cold and even. “All of them but Jilly, Tessie and me.” 

Dean and Russ both nodded their understanding but said nothing; there was nothing to be said. Gideon and their pack were all Dean and Russ had ever known but now it was just the two of them and the Alpha that were left from the original pack, everyone else had left or been killed. The two of them really had nowhere else to go and knew no one who they could turn to. 

Dean had briefly considered the idea that the three of them should leave a form a pack of their own, away from all the orders and death, but there was no doubt that Gideon would hunt them down, and with the pack he had loyal to him now they would be dead within days at most. So they would stay and finish this; at least Aiden was halfway to sane and probably more decent than anyone else in the pack was; Dean and Russ agreed that he made reasonable company in the face of a lack of other options. 

FGHP

The screams were keeping her awake. The Dark Lord was taking out his sadistic pleasures on her sister again and, what was worse, Narcissa could do nothing to stop it. Cowering in her nursery, cradling Brax, trying to comfort him; her younger son was often woken by the screaming. It was punishment from Lucius for not returning to their marital bed, he had managed to remove the sound barriers of her wards and was working on the rest.

Brax was the one reason she carried on; exhaustion plagued her but she slept when she could and cared for her baby, looking forward to when Draco would write to her. His most recent letter had seemed different from other correspondence that he had sent, happier, at least she thought so. The arrival of Harry Prince seemed to have ignited something in her eldest son. It seemed like he finally had hope but perhaps that was just her wishful thinking. 

She knew that her time in the nursery was running out but she already had a plan. Brax was still young and he still woke several times during the night to feed, so she would insist that their infant son be in with them and hopefully it wouldn’t take long for Lucius to be driven to distraction with the sleep deprivation. He hadn’t coped with it well the first time around with Draco and now he was older and under more strain. She was hopeful that he would permit her to return to her safe haven. 

She was only sorry that she couldn’t help her sister. Bellatrix, however, was beyond help, mainly because she didn’t want it. She was under the delusion that the Dark Lord loved her in his own special way and nothing that Narcissa, or anyone else, could say would change Bella’s mind on that front. Not even the way Lucius treated her was as bad as the things that Tom Riddle was doing to her big sister. Narcissa had seen the scars left by their master and it had taken all her resolve not to show utter revulsion at the sight of them. 

Bellatrix wasn’t going to survive the war, not this time, Narcissa was certain of that much; though she didn’t know whether it was Bella’s enemies or the Dark Lord that would finally get to her. But judging by the screams, she knew who she would put her money on. 

Family meant a lot to Narcissa but there didn’t seem to be anything that could be done for Bella who seemed to have lost her self-respect, her dignity and her sanity too, though she had been slightly lacking on all counts her entire life anyway. That didn’t mean that Narcissa loved her any less but her children would always come first.  

FGHP

Harry had not managed to get Clayton alone all afternoon, much to his frustration, so he still didn’t know what was going on with his best friend and he was downhearted when Clayton sat at the Gryffindor table again at dinner time. 

“I wish he would just talk to me,” Harry told Romy as the two of them stood just outside the door to the Great Hall after they were done eating.

“I know, Harry, but Draco was right about just giving him some time,” Romy told him. “I’ll see if I can wrangle it out of him this evening, it will give me something else to think about anyway.”

“Are you really sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Harry asked again; he had been asking her repeatedly at every opportunity since she and Draco had talked him into going to the Slytherin Quidditch practice at lunch time. 

“I am really sure,” she insisted; it was really good to know he was serious about being willing to drop everything for her sake, but she did wish he would just do this for himself without all the fuss. “You better get going to practice; with the obvious mood Clay is in, he isn’t going to come over until you and Draco are gone, and I would really rather not be late for this meeting.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed with a sigh, still reluctant to leave her, ever if it was in the capable hands of his best friend. “You know that I love you, right?” he asked, pulling her into a hug and placing a quick kiss to her cheek. “No matter what happens, or what they say, or do or anything, that isn’t going to change.”

“I know,” Romy agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing in his calming scent. She really did know, and loved him too; he was family to her now, far more than the people that she had to go meet in Dumbledore’s office. “Now go, before you make me cry or something,” she said sternly, pushing him off of her.

“Come on, let’s get going before Clayton comes over here and rips your head off or something,” Draco muttered, giving Harry a nudge and nodding his head towards the Gryffindor boy. 

Harry turned to look and noticed that his best friend was indeed glaring daggers at him. Harry sighed with frustration, wondering if this was for the same reason as why he had been avoiding him or if this was about hugging Romy; either way, it was ridiculous in Harry’s opinion. He just wished that Clayton would get over it already and just talk to him, and preferably remember that he definitely had no interest in Romy other than her being like his cousin or maybe little sister.

Romy watched as Harry and Draco made their way towards the door out of the castle, that would take them towards the Quidditch pitch; but she wasn’t alone for long before she sensed and smelt Clayton join her in the entrance hall. 

“Where's he going?” Clay asked, eyeing his friend and the blond sceptically. 

“Quidditch practice, he’s trying out for the Slytherin team,” Romy said, turning to look at her pack brother curiously, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She could normally see right through him, however whatever was bothering him this time wasn't as transparent as normal. 

“Well that’s charming,” Clay bitched. “You’re going to meet your parents and he’s going flying; fuck sake, we’re supposed to be a family.” 

“Clayton,” Romy said in surprise, “we are a family.” 

“Funny,” Clayton said with a somewhat sarcastic snort of amusement. “Doesn’t seem like Harry believes that, he’s choosing Quidditch over you.”

“And you’re being an absolute twat,” she said glaring at her cousin. She had no idea what Harry had done to upset Clayton, but it was obvious that Harry had no idea either; perhaps if Clay tried actually talking about it rather than going off in a sulk then they could have moved passed this already. Honestly he was being far more childish than Romy thought she could ever remember being herself. “If you’re going to carry on acting like a baby then I’m going to go to this meeting on my own.”

“You can’t, I won’t let you,” Clayton told her stubbornly, looking at her in surprise at the suggestion. 

He knew how worried she had been about the meeting, how much it had been stressing her out, and no matter what was going on with him and Harry, she wasn’t going through with it alone. For one thing, Jenson would skin him alive for letting that happen, but for another, he cared far too much about her and would always do what he could to support her.

“Watch me!” she snapped at him. “I don’t want you to come with me if you’re going to act like this.”

With these words Romy stormed off, heading up the marble staircase. Clayton stared after her in shock before realising that there was no way he was going to let her go into this meeting on her own, not without anyone backing her up, and so he charged after her, running to catch her up. When he finally found her again they were on the third floor, about to ascend up a staircase that had just moved into position to take them where they needed to go. 

“I’m serious Clayton, I don’t want you coming with me if you’re going to act like a complete and utter jerk,” she said without looking at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, hoping that that might at least keep her from running away from him again. 

“What’s up with you?” she asked, as they continued to make their way towards the headmaster's office.

“Not important,” Clay said dismissively. “Let’s get you through this first,” he suggested. His issues with Harry really felt unimportant compared to what she had to deal with; he wasn’t sure how he would feel if he had to ever face his birth family, though he knew that was a little different, given he didn’t even remember them.

“No Clay, that isn’t how this works, we’re family remember, talk to me,” Romy insisted.

“You’re just trying to avoid talking about this meeting,” Clayton said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest, not really even knowing where he would even begin to start explaining.

“Maybe I am,” Romy admitted, though she hadn’t realised it. It certainly wasn’t the whole reason she wanted Clayton to talk to her, but maybe he had a point about it being a good distraction from who she was about to go see. “So can you just indulge me on this, please?” she pleaded; honestly if it got him talking she was happy to go with what he believed.

“I just don’t like the fact that Harry left you to go and play Quidditch,” Clayton told her. He didn’t really know how to explain why he was so upset; it all felt a bit stupid when he tried to put it into words but it wasn’t really one thing in particular; it was a collection of little things, he supposed.

“He didn’t, I told him that he had to go or else I’d tell Fenrir about him flirting with Blaise,” Romy explained, looking a little pleased with herself.  “And that isn’t the reason, you were unhappy with Harry this morning. He told me he snapped at you in muggle studies; is that what this is about?”

“Give me some credit,” Clay said with a snort. He was hardly going to fall out with Harry over one snappy comment. He wasn't five after all; no matter what the rest of the pack believed, he had slightly more maturity than that. 

“I think I’ve given you all the credit you deserve,” Romy retorted a little harshly.

“I’m just not sleeping very well alright. I’ve not slept more than an hour at a time since we got here," he explained. "The sooner we get our room sorted the better; I don’t feel comfortable in the Gryffindor common room, let alone the dormitory.” 

“And you’re sure that’s all it is?” Romy asked dubiously, not believing it for a moment. 

“Yeah. How are those wards coming?” Clayton asked, happy for a change of subject. He honestly did believe that a good night's sleep away from the Gryffindors would fix most of his problems, even if he and Harry had a few things to work through between them.

“They’re coming, shouldn’t take more than a few weeks to find a combination that won’t interfere with the wards around the school," Romy told him. "It will take weeks though, Clay and you need to sleep before then.”

“Let’s get you through this first,” Clayton said as they came to a stop outside of the giant gargoyle that concealed the entrance to the Headmaster's office. “Then we can worry about me sleeping.” 

“I love you; you know that, right?” Romy blurted out.

“I know,” Clayton said with a smile, though it hurt him a little to know that she didn’t mean it in the way he wanted her to. “Whatever it was that happened in the past, I’m not going to let them anywhere near you.” 

“Just promise me something; nothing inappropriate, just try not to be you for a couple hours,” Romy asked, her tone pleading as she thought of how much worse it could get if Clayton either started making jokes; either that or picking a fight with one of her parents. She just really needed him to behave for once.

“You know, I know it's hard to believe, but I’m not entirely incapable of normal human interaction,” Clayton told her with exasperation. He knew he was rather… difficult at times, but for Romy’s sake he would hold his tongue as best he could. 

Romy gave him a look that said that she wasn't entirely convinced. “I’ll believe that when I see it, now let’s just get this over with,” she said with a sigh.

“Remember, we can leave at any time; just let me know and we will walk away,” Clayton assured her; he kind of hoped she would just decide to not see them at all, but understood that she needed to find that closure with her birth family, at the very least. 

“I know,” she said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. “Thank you,” she told him, lacing her fingers together with him as the stone gargoyle started to move, revealing a staircase to them without a password being uttered. 

“I guess they’re expecting us,” Clayton said with a wry smile as they headed up the stairs towards the door to the headmaster’s office. As they reached the door, Romy was trembling, her breathing ragged and uneven. “I’ve got you,” Clay reassured her. “If you walk through that door or turn around and walk away, I’m with you.”

“I can’t walk away… not now,” she said trying to calm herself. “Don’t let me go, okay?” As she said this she squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. 

“Never,” he reassured her as he knocked with his free hand. 

The door swung open and permitted them entry to the large circular room. As they stepped inside they could see that it was a beautiful space and, despite her nervousness, Clay could see Romy’s hands itching to get at the truly remarkable book collection. High on the walls were portraits of many elderly witches and wizards, who Romy knew to be the headmasters and headmistresses that had come before Dumbledore. The room was littered with numerous spindly tables that held delicate instruments and Clayton wouldn’t even have known where to begin guessing at what they might all be for. 

An enormous claw-footed desk took pride of place in the room and Albus Dumbledore was sat behind it, watching the two young werewolves closely as they entered. By his side was a perch, and upon it a fiery phoenix, whose black eyes were watching them almost as intensely as the headmaster’s blue ones. But neither the headmaster nor his phoenix, nor any of the other contents of the room, held their attention for long as their eyes were drawn to the three muggles that were present.

In one chair sat a woman; she was perched on the very edge, her hands in her lap, clutching at a handbag somewhat nervously. Just like Romy she was petite, her light brown hair in tight curls to her chin. She was wearing a hideous powder blue blouse with frills and a grey skirt that was longer than her knee, there were even pearls around her neck. A greying older man stood behind her wearing a suit, his hands in his trouser pockets. He was looking around the office disapprovingly, as if it was all beneath him; his nose in the air as he surveyed some of the magical instruments around him, his black moustache flecked with grey. 

There was also a teenage boy, who was probably about seventeen or eighteen to look at him. He was slumped in a second chair looking bored and far too pleased with himself. He had the same light brown hair that Romy did but it had been cut short and spiked up with more gel than was entirely necessary. He was sporting some kind of attitude, as if he had been greatly wronged and this alone made Clayton want to punch him; however, as promised, he didn't let Romy go. 

Romy edged further away from her brother, leaning into Clayton and clutching at his arm tightly, fear filling her heart and mind. All eyes were on her and she didn’t feel right; she had always hated being the centre of attention, much preferring to fade into the background. Clayton took an instant dislike to these people just going on Romy’s reaction to them. 

“Ah, there you are, Miss Howard,” the headmaster said with a kind smile, that Clayton thought had a distinctly mocking edge to it, which he didn’t approve of in the slightest. “Though we didn’t expect you to bring your cousin with you.”

“Like I was going to let her come alone,” Clayton hissed at the headmaster. 

“Clay,” Romy whispered softly, warning him to back off and he gave a subtle nod of his head to show that he had understood and said nothing more. He was going to do his level best to ensure that he didn’t do anything to make this evening worse for her. 

The funny thing was, Clayton had expected her family to be relieved, to hug her and kiss her, to be so grateful to have their daughter back and yet they had barely acknowledged that she had even walked into the room. Instead they surveyed her with interest as if she hadn’t been kidnapped and taken from them at the age of eleven.

“You seem… well,” the man said, his voice stiff as he looked at his younger child. 

“I am,” Romy said somewhat formally considering she was addressing her father, looking at the man as if he were a stranger to her. When she had got her Hogwarts letter he hadn’t really spoken to her much at all; it seemed strange that he would be the first to speak to her now that they had been reunited. 

“Where have you been living, sweetheart?” her mother blurted out, causing Romy to switch her gaze to the woman who had given birth to her. Callie was her mum now, not this woman, not anymore; the ‘sweetheart’ nickname sounding sickening false from the woman’s lips. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at her brother. 

“With my family, the people that rescued me,” Romy told them a little coldly. “You don’t need to worry about that now,” she informed them; she would not let them hold any delusion about her returning to them. 

“And this includes your… cousin?” her mother asked, having picked up the headmaster’s words, as she looked Clayton up and down with heavy disapproval. 

“That’s right,” Clayton said firmly, not liking the way this woman was looking at him; it took some effort but he kept himself from saying anything further and just remained at Romy’s side, holding on to her hand tightly as she clutched desperately to him.

“These people chose to be stuck with you?” Romy’s brother asked incredulously. It was the first time that he had spoken and the words out of his mouth did very little to improve the first impression Clayton had got about him when he had first walked in the room. 

“You must be Romy’s brother, she never bothered to tell me your name though,” Clayton said with a sneer of disgust; as much as he didn’t like Romy’s parents, he really loathed this obviously vindictive boy. “And yeah, I’d do anything for this girl, we’re not stuck with her, we love her.”

“She belongs with her real family,” Jennifer said curtly standing up as if that was going to settle the matter. “She’ll be coming home with us, won’t you Rosemary.” The use of her full name, a name she had never shared with any of the pack before now did very little to endear her biological family to her. She had always hated her full name and never told anyone what it was. As soon as this was over she was going to make Clayton swear under pain of death to never repeat it to anyone. 

“No, Jennifer, I won’t,” Romy told her. “I already live with my real family and I’m staying with them; they are more of a family to me that you ever were.”

“She is your mother,” Romy’s father told her, clearly horrified by the casual use of his wife’s name by their daughter. “You will address her properly, young lady.”

“She isn’t my mother, Adam; just like you aren’t my father,” Romy said angrily, glaring at the man. “Did you even bother looking for me when I was taken?” she asked, looking between her biological parents questioningly. There were so many answers that she needed from them but she knew that there was very little she could do as it wasn't likely they would answer them satisfactorily. 

“Of course we did,” Jennifer said, horrified at the accusation that she hadn't bothered to look for her own child when she had gone missing. “We wanted you to come home, Rosemary, sweetheart, we still do.” 

“Do you want to know what they did to me?” Romy asked, glaring at Jennifer. “How they beat me, tortured me, raped me? I was ELEVEN years old. They tied me up and took turns with me, a whole… group of them!”

Her family looked horrified, even Jake looked slightly sickened by her words, and the expressions on their faces were actually delightfully satisfying for her; she had wanted to shock and horrify them with the admission of what had happened to her before she had been rescued and it had clearly been successful. Clayton, however, was unwavering at her side, though he had stiffened somewhat as she had spoken, hating hearing what Romy had gone though. 

Romy had nearly slipped and said pack though, she was lucky that she had caught herself in time as she didn’t want to get into the whole werewolf issue with these people, it was honestly none of their business anymore. Besides, they were muggles, they wouldn’t have understood about magical creatures; they had enough issues dealing with the fact that their daughter was a witch. 

“How long were you with them?” Jake asked with sick curiosity.

“Almost a week before my Dad rescued me,” Romy told him, smirking at the gasp of shock her mother let out. “My real Dad, the one who actually loves me,” she added, with a pointed look at Adam, who seemed ready to protest. She didn’t care if the man had an issue with her calling someone else Dad; as far as she was concerned Jenson was her Dad and she wouldn’t hesitate to call him that, not for anyone. 

“I take it this name you are using... Howard was it? That is this... man’s name,” Adam asked, with obvious disapproval.

“Yes,” she said stiffly. “Now...You know I’m okay, you know I’m safe and happy, I don’t want to go back with you, I don’t want anything to do with any of you. You can go back to whatever you were doing before the newspaper article came out and forget you ever had a daughter.”

“You’re our child, sweetheart,” Jennifer said, trying again to placate Romy’s obvious anger. Jennifer had been so surprised when her sister had found the picture of Romy in that weird wizarding newspaper and, even if they had never been as close as they would have liked to be with their rather strange daughter, Romy was still their child. “How can you just expect us to walk away?”

“Stop with all the sweetheart rubbish,” Romy said, getting tired of the pretence that these people cared about her. “You don’t even know me; you didn’t know me when I was eleven and you certainly don’t know me now.”

“She doesn’t even want us here, Mum,” Jake protested, starting to get to his feet, before his father put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit back down. He hadn’t want to come here in the first place; Romy was here in this school filled with weirdoes just like her, why couldn’t she just stay with them. She didn’t belong in their family, she was just too much of a freak.

“He’s right, for once,” Romy said determinedly; she knew that Jake’s reasons were probably selfish and horrible, but she didn’t care what he thought any more. She was long past the point of wishing her birth family loved her; she didn’t need that from them now that she had her pack. “I don’t want you here,” she told them, meeting Jennifer’s eyes.

“You won’t speak to your mother in that tone, young lady,” Adam raged, taking a step towards Romy, glaring at her. Clayton let out a low warning growl, telling him to back off. He may have agreed to hold his tongue for Romy's sake but he wasn't above attacking this man if he dared come any closer to her. 

“Mr Danes, that is hardly necessary,” the headmaster said sternly. Up until this point the elderly man had been quite happy to just sit back and watch, saying nothing. Apparently Clayton embracing his inner wolf was a reason he might need to step in and intervene. “If you carry on then you will be asked to leave.” 

“We just want you home, sweetheart,” Jennifer said again. “You were never meant to come here; come home with us.” She had never been happy with the idea of her daughter coming to some school for magic, and she certainly didn’t feel comfortable being there herself, so the idea of having to leave Romy here now, with these… people, just felt wrong.

“Name my favourite colour,” Romy insisted suddenly, looking to her parents expectantly. 

“Excuse me?” Jennifer asked, taken aback by the sudden question. 

“My favourite colour, what was it, before I was taken?” Romy asked again, determined to prove her point. She was fairly certain none of her birth family would be able to answer such a question as she didn’t even remember them ever having discussed it with her.

“What does it matter?” Adam asked, brushing it off as if it were nothing. 

Romy glared at him hatefully. “It matters,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Pink,” Jennifer answered after a moment. “Your whole bedroom was pink,” she recalled, still confused about why Romy was asking her such a thing. 

“You painted it pink because that was what you wanted it to be, it was never my favourite colour,” Romy said sadly; she hadn’t expected Jennifer to be able to answer the question, but it was still painful. “What’s my favourite thing to do?” she queried. 

“Oh for goodness sake, this is preposterous,” Adam said with exasperation but this time he was ignored. 

“Do… oh, you used to love to draw, you were always doodling,” Jennifer said, feeling a lot more confident in this answer. 

“I’ve never loved drawing, I’ve never even expressed an interest in it,” Romy stated. She thought that her birth mother’s seeming disinterest couldn’t affect her any more, but apparently she was wrong; she felt unexpectedly angry about it and just had to remind herself how great Callie and Jenson were as her Mum and Dad now. They had given her a great life these last few years and were her real parents just like she had told Jennifer and Adam; but the contrast was really hammering it home. “What was my favourite food?” she asked them.

“How should I know that?” Jennifer asked, starting to sound annoyed. “You barely ate anything when you were at home with us.”

“Clay…” Romy said, looking up at her cousin who smiled at her and nodded. 

“Her favourite colour has always been purple, the thing she loves to do more than anything else is reading, usually there is nothing you can do to prise the book she's reading from her hands and her favourite food is waffles,” he said without even thinking. He knew Romy, there was no doubt there; and he still wanted to get know more about her every day. 

Jennifer and Adam looked astounded by this, Jake just seemed bored. "Well he has lived with you for the last few years, of course he has more up to date information," Adam told her impatiently, not liking this superior attitude that Romy was taking with them, as though they were to blame for what happened to her. If she hadn’t been so careless and gotten kidnapped then she would still have lived with them and they might know these things. 

“He hasn’t actually, it’s only been a few months but I think that's exactly the point," Romy told them. Maybe now they would realise that they weren’t her family anymore; they shared genetics but nothing more. "Why would I leave a family that knows and likes... no... loves me,” she amended, “for one that barely seems interested in me?”

“Then give us a chance to get to know you now,” Jennifer said softly. 

Romy looked to Clay who shrugged, he didn’t like it but he knew that it wasn’t up to him. “It has to be your choice,” he told her, trying to sound encouraging, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Romy bit her lip as she thought it over; they would never be her family again, but she still wanted to give them a chance to prove themselves. Or rather, she wanted to give Jennifer a chance; Jake certainly was beyond redemption in her eyes, and Adam probably was too. “I have one condition then,” she said, after a few moments. “I don’t want Jake there.” 

“Oh for goodness sake,” Adam said with frustration. His wife had told him the tall tale their daughter had spun about things Jake had supposedly done. “This can’t be about…” 

“Don’t,” Jennifer said stiffly; she would not have such a… disgusting insinuation mentioned, particularly around these other people. “It never happened but if that is what Romy wants then I think we can manage that.” 

“Ridiculous,” Adam said with irritation.

“If Jake doesn’t come then I think you can do the decent thing and meet us without your… cousin,” Jennifer said. Clearly this boy didn’t like her family and was only going to be a hindrance to her attempts to get her daughter back. “I don’t think that that is too much to ask.”

“Like hell,” Clayton snapped, not liking that idea one bit. He suspected that Harry and the rest of the pack wouldn’t be keen on letting it happen either.

“Mr Danes,” Dumbledore said, warningly, “this is your last chance.” He didn’t want to turn the young werewolves against him, as it would likely complicate things with Harry but if his plan was to go the way he wanted it then Clayton was going to have to be calm and not make things more difficult with Romy and her parents. 

“It’s okay, Clay,” Romy said, placing her free hand on his arm. It would probably be for the best if Clayton wasn’t there when she and her biological parents tried to get to know each other again. “As long as Jake isn’t there I can agree to that,” 

“Romy…” Clayton said, looking to her in surprise. He might not like the idea, but it was her choice and he wouldn’t fight her on it, if it was truly what she wanted. He just hadn’t thought that she would be comfortable with that. 

“It’s fine,” she said with a smile, before turning back to Jennifer. “I can give them a few more hours of my time.” 

“As long as your school work doesn’t suffer, Miss Howard,” the headmaster chimed in needlessly. As if Romy would have ever let these people hinder her chance to learn; she had been sorted into Ravenclaw for a good reason after all.

“Don’t make it sound like such an imposition,” Jake sneered at her. They were the ones that had come out of their way to find her after all, he didn’t see why she was acting like it was such an effort on her part.

“Well it is an imposition on me,” Romy snapped at him, rage knotting in her gut. She could have quite happily gone the rest of her life without seeing any of them again, and actually she would have preferred it that way, particularly when it came to Jake.

“Wish you’d never been found, things were better without you,” he snapped at her.

“Jake!” Jennifer said, horrified at what her son had said. Adam said nothing at all, only moving to stand by his son, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. It was important to Jennifer to re-established a relationship with Romy; she seemed to be the only one who thought that way, but she wouldn’t let Jake ruin that for her. 

“At least he is honest about what he thinks,” Romy told them. “I have seen nothing to make me think that that either of you actually care about me,” she added, gesturing between Jennifer and Adam. She thought back to how her Mum and Dad had been after just one day away from her, hugging and treasuring her, and compared to that, Jennifer and Adam’s reaction, after years, was just so cold.

“And I’ll honestly put my fist through his head,” Clayton muttered, the hand that wasn’t holding Romy’s clenching into a fist. 

“Clayton, you promised,” she whispered, turning to him with wide eyes; she was genuinely a little worried that he might seriously attack one of them if they weren’t careful and to be honest, if he did, she wouldn’t have blamed him in the least but she didn’t want him getting in trouble because of her.

“Sorry,” Clay mumbled, though only Romy heard him. He really hated these muggles, but he would hold back for Romy’s sake alone.

“Perhaps we should adjourn for this evening and agree to meet another time,” the headmaster supplied helpfully. The last thing that any of them wanted was things to turn into a brawl, something he definitely wouldn’t put above either Clayton Danes or this rather vindictive young man who was Romy’s brother.

“There won’t be another time,” Clayton hissed at the headmaster. “Not unless Romy has either me or Harry with her,” he insisted. He was glad that Romy didn’t want anything to do with Jake but that didn’t mean he trusted Adam or Jennifer with her either; there must have been a good reason why Romy hadn’t ever wanted to find them.

“Aww, does the baby need to be protected?” Jake mocked. “Always were more trouble than you were worth.” 

“And you wonder why Romy doesn’t want him here?” Clayton demanded of Adam and Jennifer angrily. He was an only child, but he couldn’t imagine saying something so hateful to a sibling. There was obviously no love at all between Jake and Romy, and Clay couldn’t help but wonder how things had gotten so bad.

“They’re siblings, of course they bicker,” Adam said dismissively.

“That isn’t the reason and you know it, Adam,” Romy said, glaring at her birth father.

“And that doesn’t even qualify as bickering; I know bickering, hell me and Romy bicker all the time, but I have NEVER said anything half as hurtful or spiteful as the crap coming from his mouth,” Clay added, finding it harder and harder to control his temper, no matter what he had promised his cousin.

“Stay out of this, boy,” Adam said, glowering at Clayton.

“No,” Clayton said, squaring up to Adam while still managing to hold on to Romy’s hand; they might want to be Romy’s family, but he already was and he would keep her safe whatever it took. “If any of you come near her or try to hurt her…”

“That’s enough, Clay,” Romy said softly, interrupting him; there was no hint of threat or authority in her tone as she tugged him back away from her father. She was glad he was there and standing up for her, but it wouldn’t help matters at the moment if they descended into a fist fight.

“You’ll do what exactly,” Jake said with a laugh, he wasn’t scared of some little wizard. “Wave your pointy stick around, don’t make me laugh.” 

“Oh I’ll do worse than that,” Clayton told him, his voice deep as a growl started to escape his throat. 

“Mr Danes!” the headmaster exclaimed suddenly; he had known this was a potentially volatile situation, but he would not tolerate a direct threat to the muggles in his care, no matter how vaguely it was implied.

“I think we should go, Clay,” Romy suggested quietly, tugging at his sleeve. She knew there would be no calming him down while they were still in the same room as her biological family and things were only likely to get worse if they didn’t leave now. 

“I could just give him a quick nip, it would be so easy,” Clayton whispered to her as he turned away from the family to try and regain control, taking a deep breath before wrapping an arm around Romy’s shoulders and guiding her out of the room.

He could hear the protests from Romy’s birth parents, and the headmaster’s placating remarks that they would organise another opportunity for them to see her again; but Clayton didn’t care, nor did Romy it seemed, given she allowed him to walk her back through the door and down the stairs.

“You’d probably have killed him if you did that, he is just a muggle after all,” Romy said, with exasperation. “I can’t deny that maybe he’d have deserved it but I couldn’t have let you do that; he isn’t worth you getting into trouble.”

“I was joking… mostly,” Clay told her, with a soft smile, laughing when she released his hand from hers and clipped him around the ear for it. She did however link their hands again once she was done and he accepted it without faltering for a moment.

“With you I can never tell,” Romy said fondly. 

“Keeps things interesting though,” Clay said with a smile. However, after a moment's hesitation, he added, “What happened with them… with your brother?” He was desperate to know; he needed to know what had set Romy off like that in the headmaster’s office. He had defended her without question, he always would, but he needed to know why. 

“I can’t tell you that, Clay,” she told him sadly. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel comfortable telling him, she honestly felt as if she could tell him anything, but it was more what his reaction might be. She didn’t want him getting in trouble on her account, not when Jake really wasn’t worth it. 

“But you told Harry,” Clay said, sounding hurt; he hated that she had told his best friend and not him. He wanted to be the one that she came to when she needed to talk, not Harry. 

“Harry isn’t liable to go off and kill anyone for me though. You would,” she told him with absolute certainty. When he didn’t respond Romy gave him a small smile. “You’re not denying it.” 

“No, I’m not. Is it too late to go back and bite that little bastard?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood a little but his tone said differently. He would have done it for her because he loved her. If he thought it would help or make her feel better then he would have done it without even thinking. 

“Yes, Clayton, it is,” Romy told him firmly, getting a grip on his arm when he moved to head back towards the headmaster’s office. “And you wonder why I won’t tell you?” she asked, half to herself, shaking her head. She knew that she had been right in keeping it from him. She had suffered through so much worse, what her brother had done wasn’t unimportant but it also wasn’t worth getting worked up over, not when there was nothing that could be done about it now. 

“But you will tell me eventually?” Clay asked, knowing that if he knew that in time she would feel able to confide in him then he would be able to accept the fact that she couldn’t do so now; he hopes that eventually she would be able to talk to him the way that she talked to Harry.

“Maybe it just isn’t something I want you to know,” Romy told him; she was certain that she didn’t want the entire pack knowing about. Telling Harry was one thing because he wouldn’t react badly and go off and get himself into trouble; Clayton on the other hand would. 

“Why?” Clayton asked, sounding indignant, as if it were a personal attack against him. He knew that he wasn’t always the easiest person to sit and talk to but he thought that maybe Romy could have seen past that and known that he would be there for her whatever she needed, even if what she needed from him was to sit down and shut up so that she could talk to him.

“Maybe because I don’t want it to change how you feel about me.” Her voice was soft, almost like she didn’t want Clayton to hear this admission of how she felt about him, however indirect it might have been.

“Nothing is going to make me change how I feel for you,” Clay said adamantly. There might not have been much that he was sure on nowadays but on that fact he was certain. Ever since he and Harry had arrived at the pack and he had first laid eyes on her, he had known that she was the girl that one day he was going to marry. Even if werewolves didn’t traditionally get married, he would marry her just because he wanted to. 

“I wish that were true,” Romy said a little sadly, thinking about everything she had been through. She much preferred books and studying to romance or anything relating to matters of the heart. She just wasn’t that kind of girl, she never had been. She would take jeans, sneakers and oversized hoodies over dresses, skirts and heels any day. Fairy tale romance wasn’t meant for her. Whatever Clayton believed that he felt for her, it wouldn’t last; he would get bored eventually. 

“Romy, you can tell me anything. I’m always going to love you and not just in a family way either,” he told her, trying to sound reassuring. He needed her to know. He had told Harry that he was in love with her and he had shown her so many times; though he didn’t think that she had really caught on to just how much he cared, he needed to tell her so he was sure that she knew. 

“You don’t love me, Clay,” Romy said quietly. She didn’t believe in love, it was something that children dreamt of, true love with princes and castles; it wasn’t something that belonged in reality. 

“You can refuse to tell me stuff but you can’t tell me how I feel about you,” Clay said, sounding angry. He wouldn’t have her tell him that he didn’t love her, not when he knew for certain that he did. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, she was his whole world and he wasn’t going to stop until she believed that. 

Romy sighed. “If you say so,” she said, knowing that he would soon give up, as soon as something better came along and he realised that she was never going to be enough for him. She believed herself to be too broken, too damaged to love like that. 

“I really do. I love you, Romy, and I get that you don’t feel the same way, but just do me a favour and don’t just dismiss my feelings, okay?” he asked, actually sounding pretty pissed off about the whole thing. He was okay with the fact that she might never feel anything close to what he felt for her but he wouldn’t have her dismiss what he felt like it was nothing. 

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Romy told him apologetically. She honestly hadn’t meant for it to sound as if she were disregarding how he thought he felt, she just didn’t believe that he could feel that way. 

Clay sighed, not having meant to snap at her. “We’re going to get through this; whatever it takes, we’ll get through it,” he said, trying to sound reassuring when he really wasn’t so sure any more. Before coming to this school he would have believed that the three of them could face anything together but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“All three of us?” Romy asked, knowing that Clay wasn’t exactly thrilled with Harry right now, she needed to know that it wasn’t just the two of them, no matter what was going on with her pack brothers the three of them were still a family.

“Yeah,” Clay said after a moment's hesitation, “all three of us.”

“So you are over being all grumpy with Harry?” Romy asked hopefully; she hated that they were bickering and she also hated that only Clayton seemed to know why. She got that he wasn’t sleeping and that he didn’t get on with the Gryffindor’s but she didn’t know why that meant he was unhappy with Harry. 

“I didn’t say that,” he said, giving Romy a pointed look. He wasn’t going to just forget everything; he was annoyed at his best friend and that wasn’t just going to go away because Romy wanted it to. 

“Clayton…” she said with exasperation as they walked. 

Clay was determined that he was going to walk her back to the Ravenclaw common room, where he knew that she would be safe, before going back to Gryffindor tower, where he would try and get some sleep before the others joined him in the dormitory.

“I’ll do almost anything for you Romy but I can’t just get over this,” he told her, wanting to be truthful with her at least even if he couldn’t tell her why he was so angry at Harry. 

“Then tell me what it’s about,” she asked desperately. She wanted to try and fix things so that they could get back on track. She really didn’t like it when they were arguing like this. They were meant to be a family and support each other, all three of them needed each other no matter what the boys thought. 

“No,” he said bluntly, really not willing to discuss it with her; it was something he and Harry had to sort out between themselves, though he wasn’t ready to talk to Harry just yet either.

“Fine, be that way, I was only trying to help,” she snapped irritably. After what she had just suffered through she wasn’t in the mood to deal with cryptic nonsense. She had never been so infuriated by another human being in her entire life. 

“Don’t be mad,” Clayton pleaded, not wanting for his pack sister to be angry at him. He had just told her that he loved her, this wasn’t exactly how he had envisioned the rest of this conversation going. It was rather infuriating that suddenly it was going very, very wrong. 

“Oh I’m not mad, I’m pissed off. Go and sit with your new Gryffindor friends away from us all you like, I’m sure Hermione is dying to fawn all over you,” Romy told him bitterly; it hurt a little every time she saw the Gryffindor girl making eyes at him; more than a little, if she was really honest with herself. It was frustrating because she didn’t know what was setting those feelings off, especially not when Draco was setting off similar feelings. The two mixed emotions colliding to make her extremely confused. 

“Hermione…? Where is this coming from, Romy, what the hell?” Clayton asked, sounding genuinely confused; he didn’t think he had said more than five words to Hermione ever, and he certainly did want to spend time with her.

Admittedly, Clay’s confusion about her reference to Hermione did make Romy feel a little better, but she was still angry at him. “When you’re ready to act like a grown up and talk to us you know where we are, Clayton, until then go and act like a toddler and sulk all you like.” 

“Romy…” Clay called out as she started to storm off down the Grand Staircase without him.

“Goodnight Clayton,” she called back, glad that he had at least got the message and wasn’t trying to follow her; she really needed to find Harry. She really wanted to cuddle up between her Mum and Dad at the territory but a hug from Harry was the closest thing available at the moment. She was hoping that he might be willing to share the Alpha blanket, which she knew that he had, for a little while because she really needed the comfort.

FGHP 

Harry had had a brilliant time and he had been offered the position of seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was on an absolute high as he headed back to the dungeons with Draco, laughing and recounting some of the moves he had done. As they reached the entrance he stopped, the laughter dying from his lips when he saw that Romy was sat outside of the portrait that served as an entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. 

Instantly he was on his knees in front of her, completely panicked at what had happened. It was clear that she had been crying too and he was overwhelmed with guilt at having left her to go and play Quidditch. He knew that he should never have left Clayton to watch over her when he was in such a funny mood. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her. “What happened? Please tell me that Clay didn’t just leave you to face it alone. I’ll kill him if he did. Talk to me Romy, are you okay?” 

“If you would stop talking for half a second, I would do, idiot,” she said affectionately, with a small chuckle, as she pulled him into the hug she desperately needed.

“Sorry,” he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.

“Clay came with me, it was just emotional and difficult,” she told him. “We had a fight afterwards though, told him to stop sulking like a toddler.”

“Perhaps we should move this inside?” Draco suggested, feeling a bit awkward standing there while the two small werewolves hugged each other in the corridor.

“Draco’s right, come on,” Harry said breaking the hug and pulling Romy up and on to her feet. The blond spoke the password and the portrait swung open. Harry put an arm around her shoulder and guided her inside. 

Giving a knowing look to Draco, Harry took Romy straight through to their dormitory, which was still empty considering that it was only just after eight in the evening. He sat her down on his bed so that they could talk; he was stinky, sweaty and in desperate need of a shower but Romy came first. She wrapped the Alpha blanket around her shoulders with Harry’s help, gratefully inhaling the comforting scent; it smelled of home. 

“Tell me what happened,” he said, seating himself beside her, though her nose wrinkled in disgust. 

“Your scent might be comforting normally,” Romy told him, leaning away from him a little, “but right now you smell terrible.”

Harry laughed. “Sorry but I have been doing manly sport like things this evening,” he told her. He thought it was likely that no-one would smell good after that long flying.

“Go shower,” Romy told him firmly, she wanted to talk to him, but she could at least wait until he didn’t smell quite so terrible.

“Talk to me while I do,” Harry said, though when she gave him an amused look he added, “oh it isn’t anything you haven’t seen before. And besides, I’m not asking you to join me. No offence but you’re really not my type,” he pointed out with a wink.

Romy laughed. “No; big, muscled Alpha men are your type,” she teased. 

“Oh yes and I don’t just like any big muscled Alpha men either, they have to be very well hung too,” he added with a wink over his shoulder. 

“I so didn’t want to hear that,” she said as she got up to follow Harry to the showers as he removed his Quidditch robes. 

“I didn’t want to hear it either,” Draco said having just walked in; he shook his head at the pair of them and walked back out again. He could wait a short while for his shower if it meant not listening to Harry talking about his boyfriend naked; he also wasn’t too keen on showering in front of Romy, even if he did find her attractive. If anything, liking her in that way made showering in front of her less appealing. He really wasn't the type of guy to flaunt himself like that, not like Blaise.

Harry snorted in amusement at Draco’s reaction but just carried on his conversation with Romy. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” he said as he turned on the water wearing just his boxer shorts. Seeing Harry topless was nothing new to her, though she was impressed with the staying power of the love bites that Fenrir had left Harry with. They were doing a rather good job of standing out and making the mating mark fade into obscurity by comparison. 

“I don’t make a habit of checking out our family members naked, Harry,” Romy said pointedly, feeling slightly guilty about standing in the boys showers and preventing them from showering; though Harry seemed to be completely unfazed by it as he pushed off his boxers. “Geez Harry, is that a love bite on your bum?” 

Harry laughed in amusement. “Fenrir likes to mark what’s his,” he said with a grin. “Though, I thought you didn’t check out family members naked. If you look at my bum, I bet you’ve checked out Clay.”

“I don’t want to talk about him right now,” Romy said, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff as Harry stepped into the shower. She averted her eyes, ensuring that she looked nowhere that would cause embarrassment; she didn’t want to know where else the Alpha male had marked Harry as his. 

“Okay… so what happened?” Harry asked as he began to soap himself up, ridding the sweat and grime from his body. He really did miss not having hot showers in their territory. 

“It was horrible, as expected; my brother was there. I think I should be grateful that Clay didn’t punch him, to be honest,” she said. Thinking back on it she knew that her cousin had only shown that restraint because it was what she had asked of him. It made her feel a little bad about yelling at him and storming off, though admittedly he had been acting like a child and therefore deserved it but still, she had been a little harsh with him after what he had just done for her. 

“By the sounds of it, I am too,” Harry said as he rinsed the soap from his body, sticking his head under the steady stream of hot water and washing the dirt out of his long, out of control hair. 

“The worst bit is that I have to see them again but at least Jake won’t be there,” Romy admitted as she leaned back against the wall, staring determinedly at the tiles on the opposite wall from her, arms still crossed over her chest. 

“You need me to be there with you for that?” Harry asked as he added shampoo and began to vigorously rub it into his scalp. The only thing that could have made this shower better was if Fenrir were here to enjoy it with him. However, he very quickly had to think of something other than his mate because otherwise he was going to have a whole other problem. Romy might not have been bothered about seeing him naked but naked plus an erection might have been going a bit far. 

“No, I should be fine, I promised that it would just be me and them,” she responded as Harry began to rinse the shampoo from his hair. The bathroom was steadily steaming up, the mirror getting coated in a layer of mist and fogging up. She felt utterly miserable and couldn’t wait to have her cuddles with a clean, dry Harry. The only thing that could have made the cuddles better, aside from being back in the clearing with the rest of her pack, would have been having Clay here with them now. 

“So what happened with Clay?” Harry asked tentatively as he turned off the water, finally deciding that he was clean. Romy quickly grabbed a dark green towel from the stack of them and handed one over so that Harry could wrap it around his waist. 

“He told me that he loved me,” Romy said as the two of them made their way back into the dormitory where Draco was lounging on his bed reading, apparently waiting for the two of them to be done so that he could take his turn and have some privacy. He was rather fond of the werewolves already but showering with them crossed a line in their newly formed friendship. 

“It’s all yours, Draco,” Harry said in amusement as the blonde gave him a grateful look and vanished into the shower room. When they were alone again Harry turned back to Romy, who had climbed back onto his bed. “He finally admitted that to you, huh,” he said with a soft smile at her. It was something that he had known for a while but he knew that Clay had never told her before. 

“Yeah but something is bothering him,” she said as she took Baloo bear in hand, stroking the soft fur. “He says he isn’t sleeping and I know he’s missing home but I have no clue why he’s pissy at you and he was reluctant to tell me too.” 

“Just Clay being Clay, I guess,” Harry said as he pulled on his clean boxer shorts and pyjama bottoms. Digging around in his chest he found a spare pair and a t-shirt of Clay’s that had got mixed up in his stuff and handed them over to her. 

“Why…?” she asked, accepting the clothing from him.

“You’re sleeping here tonight,” he said with a smile. “I think you could do with the company and to be honest, so could I,” he said as he pulled a t-shirt on over his bare chest; normally he would be happy just sleeping in his boxers but out of respect for Romy he was prepared to be fully clothed. 

Harry erected a screen for her to change behind; it might have just been the two of them in the dormitory currently but he shared with five other guys, one of which was in the showers next door, he wanted to give Romy some privacy to get changed without worrying about being walked in on. 

Draco returned from his shower, and Blaise and Theo came up to bed, just as Romy had finished changing and was climbing into Harry’s bed. The latter two boys looked startled at the sight of the third year girl in their dormitory, settling down to sleep in the same bed as Harry. As far as they were aware Harry was gay and had no interest in Romy, so seeing her sleeping so blatantly in his bed was a little bit of a shock. Draco was a little surprised to see that she was planning on sleeping in their dormitory too, but had resolved to not let anything the werewolves did faze him anymore.

“Umm… Harry… something you want to tell us?” Blaise asked in amusement; after all the taunting and flirting Harry put him through he wasn’t about to pass on an opportunity to return the favour. 

“Nope,” he responded as he climbed into bed beside her. He honestly didn’t care what they thought about Romy’s presence there; it was about comforting her and everything else was irrelevant.

“You have a girl in your bed,” Blaise pointed out rather stupidly. 

“Jealous?” Harry teased causing Blaise to scowl at him. 

“So you’re bi then?” Theo hedged somewhat nervously, as he tried to remember whether or not he had ever heard Harry actually state that he was gay. 

“Nope,” Harry said with high amusement. 

“Then why…?” Theo asked with confusion; Harry Prince and his friends were very confusing. Though it didn’t seem to bother him nearly as much as it did Blaise, who was glaring at Harry and Romy as though they had personally offended him.

“They’re friends,” Draco snapped, getting annoyed with the idiocy of his fellow Slytherins. “Shut up and let them get on with it; it’s late, I’m tired and listening to the lot of you arguing isn’t helping me get to sleep.” 

Romy snuggled down under the blankets, cuddling into Harry beside her as he tucked the Alpha blanket around them. Baloo bear nestled between them and Clayton’s scent lingered on the t-shirt that she wore so it was almost like he was there too, in a way. The two of them fell asleep cuddled up in each other's arms and it was the best night's sleep that either of them had had since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

FGHP

Unhappy and very alone, Clayton trudged back towards Gryffindor tower. That wasn’t how he had expected the conversation with Romy to go after telling her that he loved her. He resented that she had dismissed how he felt and then called him a sulking toddler. Things really weren’t going according to plan. 

The only bright side was that tomorrow was Saturday, no classes. Though he did have detention. That horrid Umbridge woman had told him off for skateboarding in the halls at lunch and told him that he had to have another detention, this time with her; it wasn’t something that he was particularly looking forward to. However, he did think it fairly amusing that his Dad would be getting another letter from the school. 

Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, he spoke the password and entered. Normally he would either come straight back after dinner or stay out so late that he didn’t have to see his fellow Gryffindor’s but he had timed his arrival in Gryffindor tower all wrong this evening and the common was packed with hostile faces. 

He skirted the edge of the room, not in the mood to deal with the snide comments and remarks that Weasley and his friends would likely throw his way the moment they noticed him. He paused by the notice board, reading over the numerous pieces of parchment that had been pinned there; mostly they were of no interest, requesting the return of lost items, the meeting schedule for the gobstones club, an announcement of the date the upper years would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade; however, there was one that caught his attention, which had a list of dates for Quidditch practices.

Clayton could easily admit that he didn’t have Harry’s natural talent at flying, but years of playing one-on-one games against his best friend had left him with a fair ability. He would never have the patience for seeking, but he always thought he would enjoying playing chaser; though beater might better suit the mood he had been in the last few days.

“You can forget it, Danes,” Ron said suddenly, apparently having spotted Clayton and come over to see what he was looking at. “The Gryffindor team has a strict no Deatheaters rule.”

“Good thing I’m not one then,” Clay snarled at the red-head, not appreciating the insinuation that he was one of the mindless followers worshipping Tom Riddle. Deatheaters were the ones after Harry, attacking his pack, keeping Tessie’s sister hostage. He was fighting against them to protect those that he cared about. 

“You hang round with them, makes you one of the club,” Ron retorted hatefully. In his eyes all the Slytherins were in league with the Dark Lord, if you associated with them then you were as good as being one yourself. One thing that Ron Weasley couldn’t tolerate was Deatheaters, he hated them. 

“You want to be that small minded, then fine, but you aren’t going to win a single match against Slytherin now anyway, not with Harry as seeker.” He had grown up playing Quidditch with Harry and that boy had some serious talent on a broom. None of the other school teams would have a chance against him as the Slytherin team seeker. 

Not wanting to enter into a verbal sparring match with the irritating red-head, Clay turned on his heel, heading for the stairs up to the boys dormitory; however, at the base of the stairs, huddled together was a group of boys, probably a year below him judging by their size. Normally he would have ignored them and just gone on his way but not tonight, because tonight they were talking about his cousin. 

“Isn’t Romy kinda weird,” the tallest of the boys said. He was looking at one of the other boys, who had mousy brown hair, like he was completely mad.

“No, she’s adorable,” the boy insisted, a joyful smile on his face, seemingly oblivious to the disapproving expression on the faces of those around him.

“Smart too,” a blond boy added, shrugging at the dirty look that earned him from the first boy. “Least she isn’t a Slytherin,” he pointed out.

“Sits with them though and she’s friends with that Potter kid,” the first boy retorted.

“So? I’m still asking her,” the brown haired boy insisted.

“Asking her what exactly,” Clayton growled threateningly at the three boys huddled together. They hadn’t even noticed that Clay had been standing there and looked positively shocked to see him standing over them, glowering at them. 

“What’s it to you?” one of the boys asked, turning to glare at Clayton for interrupting their conversation.

“She’s my cousin,” he pointed out to them. Romy was family and he didn’t want any of these Gryffindors around her; they had been nothing but trouble so far.

“Well that’s not her fault, we won’t hold it against her,” the tallest boy taunted. Clayton really didn’t like him one bit.

“You had better stay away from her!” Clay warned. 

“Leave them alone, Danes!” Ron said having followed Clayton across the common room.

“Sod of, Weasley,” Clay said with exasperation.

“Leave him alone, Ronald,” Hermione said, glaring across the common room at him. 

“Shut up, Hermione, just because you fancy him,” Ron snapped at her and she flushed a bright scarlet and suddenly Romy’s earlier comment to Clayton made sense. 

“Butt out, Granger,” Dean told the bushy haired girl.

“Why do we always have to fight with him,” Seamus mumbled. “It’s getting boring Ron,” the sandy haired Irishman said as he went back to his homework barely having bothered to move at all from where he had settled down with his parchment and quill.

“Because he thinks he's a Gryffindor,” Ron said with a disgusted sneer on his face.

“The hat sorted me here,” Clayton told him firmly, squaring up to the red-head. “Do you think I would spend one second in your company if I had a choice about it?”

“Deatheaters don’t belong here,” Ron shouted angrily.

Rolling up the sleeve of his robes, Clayton bore his forearms to all the Gryffindors that were staring at the building fight. “Do you see a dark mark here, Weasley? No, I’m not a Deatheater. Draco and Harry don’t have them either, I assure you! If you want to check the rest of my body go right ahead and while you’re at it kiss my arse, you small minded twat.” 

“Enough,” a tall, dark skinned girl said, having had enough of the petty fight. She was rather beautiful, Clay thought, with dark hair and she seemed to be flanked by two identical boys, both with red hair and brown eyes. 

“Honestly, Ronnikins,” one of the twins said with a mocking sigh as the other shook his head and tutted in disapproval. 

“Such a naughty boy, what would our mother say?” the other twin said. 

Apparently Ron wasn't as prepared to fight his these older students like he was Clay, because he and Dean went back over to sit near Seamus. Clay tried to ignore the way Hermione was still watching him. Though, now that one of the twins had mentioned it, he could clearly see the family resemblance between them and Ron. He wondered just how many family members Ron had at the school, though he remembered, from the article about Ginny Weasley all those years ago, that they were a large family. 

“Thanks,” Clayton mumbled as he moved past the beautiful girl and Ron’s twin brothers, heading for the stairs that would take him to bed. 

“You’re Clayton, right,” the girl said, stopping him by taking hold of his shoulder gently, he turned to see that she was smiling at him. “My name’s Angelina, this is Fred and George.”

“Umm, hi,” Clay said, feeling a little awkward. 

“If he keeps giving you bother, you come and talk to us,” the twin that Angelina had said was called George, said with a grin. 

“We’ll sort him out,” Fred added, grinning just as much as his brother. 

“Great,” Clay said thinking that it wouldn’t matter what they said or did, he still had to share a dormitory with the boy and he still wouldn’t be sleeping a wink because of it. 

“Great prank at the start of term,” George said as Clay went to leave again. 

“What else you got?” Fred added as Angelina rolled her eyes. 

“You two shouldn’t be encouraging him,” she said sternly. Honestly, the twins were quite capable of creating mayhem on their own without a new accomplice. Though, given the prank at the start of term feast, it didn’t seem like Clayton needed much in the way of encouraging either.

“I’ve got plenty more; Harry and I have a few tricks up our sleeve,” Clayton said with a shrug. Ignoring the slight twinge in his chest at the reminder that he and Harry weren’t exactly on planning-a-prank-together terms at the moment. “Why?” he asked, suddenly suspicious of the two boys, sure that they must have some kind of motivation for wanting to talk about his and Harry’s plans.

“We’ve got a few tricks up our sleeves too,” Fred said a little cryptically. Though both twins were smirking happily at this and Clay was sure that it would be interesting to see, whatever it was they had planned.

“Let us know if you need any pointers, or help,” George added. “Bring Harry along too, could be a laugh.” 

“We could teach you a few things,” Fred added. 

Clay just looked at them in amusement. “Maybe Harry and I could teach you two a few things,” he said with a wry smile and it made the twins laugh. 

“I didn’t see or hear anything,” Angelina said, walking away from the three of them shaking her head. Last thing she wanted was to be implicated in one of their crazy schemes.

“It’s nice to know I might have one or two allies here, after all,” Clayton told them, managing a half smile. “So, yeah, don’t take this the wrong way, but I am going to go make the most of the empty dormitory to sleep safely.”

“No offence taken,” George told him. It wasn’t hardly a secret how badly Ron had taken to Harry, Clayton and Romy’s arrival at the school, and so he understood that Clayton would want to make the most of the time when Ron and his friends weren’t around. 

“We’ll keep Ron occupied for a few hours,” Fred offered kindly. He could see that Clayton was something of a kindred spirit and the boy was a true Gryffindor when it came down to it and that was enough for him.

Clay looked more than a little surprised at the suggestion. “You don’t have to…”

“Well don’t deprive us of a really great excuse to prank our baby brother,” George interrupted quickly, a grin on his face. 

Clayton laughed. “Have fun with that,” he said, saluting the twins as he turned and headed up the stairs. He really wished he and Harry were on better terms right now, because he was fairly sure that his best friend would take a liking to the obviously troublesome Weasley twins; not to mention he could really do with an ally to prove to the red-heads exactly who the better prankster was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a lovely comment for us, it really brightens up our day. :-D


	33. Porridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food fight and detentions, not to mention a bit of a cliffhanger (sorry)!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we managed to get this done for you and just before both myself and Bicky go away for the weekend (taking a well deserved break from writing!) Just please don't hurt us when you get to the end.

Fragmented Soul 

Chapter 33 – Porridge 

Fenrir Greyback had never had any strong feelings towards trees before in his life; however, recently, thanks to his rather troublesome mate who was always getting himself into mischief, he had a sudden aversion to them. This was rather unfortunate considering that they lived in a clearing in a forest. It was even more unfortunate that to keep his mind occupied and distracted from the fact his mate wasn’t here, he was now up a tree trying to do something nice for the teenager. 

Nice was another thing that Fenrir Greyback was not familiar with. He could be pleasant when the occasion called for it, he could even be agreeable if someone hadn’t pissed him off for at least seventy-two hours but nice… that was a foreign concept. Yet here he was up a tree trying to do something nice for Harry.

It had been Micha’s suggestion and, because of this, Fenrir was starting to get the impression that the two submissive wolves were trying to kill him; there was no other reason for this to have even been suggested at all. Damon had suggested something similar a few days before too, but Micha had wanted the Alpha to do it enough that he had attempt to blackmail him into building something for Harry. 

In truth he wasn’t overly bothered by the picture that Micha had shown him, but clearly it was important enough to the submissive for Micha to have tried and so he had agreed. He was under the impression that it was Harry that had been the one to take the photo; Micha would never have thought to be so devious. He would be having words with his little mate when he next returned home. 

Fenrir had taken a trip to a hardware store several miles away, where he was occasionally contracted to do odd jobs here and there, and picked up some of the equipment he had needed. Micha, of course, had been thrilled that Fenrir had taken the opportunity of it being the weekend and made a start on the project. To begin with the others had been keen to help him, but now the Alpha was in such a foul mood from figuring out the logistics of it all that no one dared even come near him or the vicinity in which he was working. 

The only submissive male left in the clearing had keenly stayed with the Alpha long after the others had backed off to what they judged to be a safe distance. He was enjoying watching Fenrir work on building the platforms several metres off the ground in the tree. They were supposed to serve as thinking platforms for the likes of Harry who seemed to enjoy retreating up into the trees. 

Fenrir was also planning on chopping down a couple of the trees to make somewhere for them all to sit when they gathered around the fire. The ground was beginning to get a little tiresome to sit on. Having somewhere to sit that wasn’t the floor was long overdue. All the work was at least doing what was intended and keeping his mind occupied, which had been exactly what they had been hoping for. 

Finally, after several curse words from the Alpha wolf, Micha subtly backed away and left him to it, as he realised that not even he was safe from the foul mood that Fenrir was in. Deciding to take a walk he skulked off into the trees without saying a word about where he was going to anyone, not intending to go very far and not thinking that he would be missed at all.

He wasn’t sure where he was going but it felt nice to just walk for a little while. It gave him a chance to collect his thoughts. Since the pups had left five days ago he hadn’t really had a chance and things had just suddenly progressed with Damon; it felt good to just take the time and process it all. 

When he realised where he had ended up he stalled. He hadn’t wanted to be here; he hadn’t expected to end up here; it wasn’t somewhere he really wanted to be ever again. He was really starting to wish that he had put more thought into where he was putting his feet. 

He had studied this tree, each knot and imperfection of its bark as Harlan had forcibly and painfully taken him. It had been the only thing to distract himself from the pain of it. There was no denying that this was that tree, there was no mistaking it. With his hands trembling he just stood, staring at it. It took a huge amount of effort to keep his breathing under control.

It felt almost a little surreal now, when things had changed so dramatically for him; Harlan was dead and gone, something he was glad for now that he was over the shock of it; And Damon was his mate, and treated him with such affection at all times that the whole relationship still felt too good to be true, almost. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had been here with Harlan and yet, at the same time, he still felt trapped by it, like it was only moments ago. 

He wished so desperately that he could change what had happened, but there was no fixing it now; this would always be a part of his history and who he was. And as much as he tried to comfort himself by thinking about how much stronger he was for having survived, and how he had learned from it, none of it made him feel any less of a failure for having let it happen in the first place.

It had been so much easier to just focus on Christmas and the pups leaving for school, and the Alpha’s moods, and Damon; his new mate was such a great distraction that Micha was relishing in his attentions and affections. But now, faced with the reality of what he had lived through, he was angry; at himself mostly, but at Harlan too; and for the pack for not stopping him, he realised for the first time.

He was so angry he wanted to cry, but it was like it was welling up inside of him; he was sure he was going to drown or suffocate underneath the sheer enormity of his thoughts and unshed tears. Maybe he could ask the Alpha to chop this tree down, but he didn’t want it to be part of Harry’s surprise, or the new benches that Fenrir had promised him. Maybe they could chop it up for firewood; surely burning it would be therapeutic.

Micha was so deep in his thoughts, struggling not to just break down, screaming and crying, that he didn’t realise that he wasn’t alone. Feeling strong arms encircling around him was enough to push him over the edge and make him believe that Harlan had come back; that he was here, ready to force him to do those things again. 

“NO!” He screamed. “NOT AGAIN, I WON’T LET YOU, NO!” 

“Micha,” Damon said in shock, instantly letting go of his submissive mate the moment that he screamed. He had come in search of Micha after he had realised that his mate had wandered off. Damon had been concerned that Micha might be getting himself in some sort of trouble, as he was prone to do, but he hadn’t expected this. 

Micha dropped to the ground, curling in on himself, muttering under his breath, tears streaming down his cheeks, before he remembered he had a dominant mate to protect him now. “DAMON!” the submissive shouted suddenly, though he remained curled up and trembling. “HELP, DAMON,” he yelled, before his voice dropped to a small plea. “Please,” he whispered.

Damon could just stare at his young mate, who was blatantly terrified, not knowing how to help him; he was confused about why Micha had pushed him away and then screamed for him. Tentatively he dropped to his knees, surrounding Micha with his body. “I’m here, you know my scent, Micha, you know that it’s me, I’m here. I’m not letting you go,” he whispered softly as he heard footfalls behind him. 

“Damon,” Micha sobbed, clutching at his mate as if his very life depended on it. “He was here, I was sure of it. He was here.”

“No one is here; it’s just us, you and me,” Damon reassured him. He knew the others were close by and would have heard Micha’s screams; he just hoped that they had the sense to stay quiet and not to panic the submissive further. 

In all honesty, Damon had been expecting something like this to happen for a while; things had been going far too easily and after what Micha had been through it wasn’t surprising for him to have a setback like this. He felt so very guilty for the twinge of happiness he had felt when it had been him that Micha had automatically called for, but that Micha trusted him meant that maybe they could make it through. Though Damon had no delusion about it being an easy path they would be walking.

“Damon,” Micha said again, his voice still trembling but it sounded as though he was starting to calm a little. Damon could hear Micha taking deep breaths, the submissive breathing in his dominant mate’s scent as he buried his head into his chest.

“Leave them,” he heard the Alpha say quietly behind them and Damon was glad that Fenrir understood. He was grateful that they had come after hearing Micha scream but he knew that the submissive would not appreciate having an audience for this, the two of them needed to be alone. 

“I’m here, Micha,” Damon whispered gently as he ran his fingers through the soft tufts of blond hair, trying to comfort his mate as he cried. 

“He was going to hurt me,” Micha told him, purple eyes looking up suddenly, darting around the area as though expecting Harlan to be standing there taunting him. 

“He isn’t going to touch you ever again,” Damon said firmly, reminding himself of that fact, as much as he was assuring Micha. He knew he would never forgive himself for not having protected the submissive from that monster, but he would never fail him again. “No one is ever going to hurt you if I have anything to say about it,” he promised.

“I’m scared,” Micha admitted; for years he had tried to match the courage of the dominants around him, but there in the arms of his mate he felt free to be truthful about how vulnerable he felt. Maybe he was never meant to be that strong, he certainly didn’t feel up to it at the moment.

“I’m here. If you need to feel scared, feel scared but I’m here,” Damon told him. He was prepared to be whatever his submissive mate needed, even if he had no idea what that was yet; for Micha’s sake he would find a way to make it happen. “I’m not going to leave you, I’m not going to let go.”

“Can we move away from here,” Micha asked, and Damon noticed that the younger werewolf was still looking around nervously as though expecting them to be attacked at any second. 

“Of course, but can I ask why?” he requested. He was sure it wouldn’t be an easy question for Micha to answer but he needed to understand, and if that was ever going to happen then they were going to have to start talking about the difficult things. 

Damon loved Micha, had for some time, and there was no doubt that he wanted to be with him; but he wanted Micha to be able to be exactly himself, whatever that might mean. He didn’t want Micha to hide from him in any way; and he wanted to help his beautiful and amazing submissive to heal from the hell he had been through. 

“It’s… haunted here, it is just too… close,” Micha said tentatively, his forehead crumpled up as he tried to find the words to explain. He looked up at Damon, who was still wrapped around him, his eyes asking if he had made any sense at all.

Damon, however, said nothing and simply swept Micha up into his arms, heading off through the woods to find them somewhere else. Whether or not he had understood what Micha was trying to say was almost irrelevant, when he had just accepted and moved them. The submissive wrapped his arms around Damon’s neck and allowed himself to be carried away from the nightmarish patch of woodland.

Finding a small space between the trees covered in fallen leaves, Damon sat down, Micha still cradled against him; the two of them fell backwards to the ground, cuddling together on the forest floor.

“Are you okay like this?” Damon asked. Micha was half lying on top of him and he didn’t ever want Micha to feel that he was being pushed into a situation he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Don’t let go,” Micha said suddenly, his hands tightening their grip on the front of Damon’s shirt, burying his nose into the crook of his dominant mate’s neck, inhaling his scent and revelling in the comfort it gave him.

“Not letting go,” Damon promised, his arms around the submissive. “I will only ever let go when you ask me too.”

“Never, I’ll never want you to let me go, pretty sure you are the only thing holding me together right now,” Micha said, his voice was soft and gentle, delicate even. He spoke as if he didn’t want anyone to know just how reliant on Damon he was, as if it were a terrible secret that had to be kept. 

“Whatever you need, Micha, I don’t know how to help, but I know I want to,” Damon said, hating how hopelessly useless he felt as he held his mate in his arms. It was truly the only thing that held him together too, knowing that Micha needed him to be strong. So, inhaling the submissive’s scent, he continued to just do what he was doing. 

“Why? I’m so broken now, why would you want me?” Micha asked, his deepest fears coming to the surface. He never thought that he would have the courage to even speak them aloud but laying there with Damon in the depths of the forest, feeling lost and afraid, he didn’t think that he would have the opportunity again. He couldn’t risk falling in love again, not until he was sure that Damon wouldn’t leave him. 

“Micha, I want you because you are amazing, and you aren’t broken, you’re traumatised,” Damon said, trying to find the words that might make Micha feel better but not liking how it sounded when the words left his mouth. Had he really used the word traumatised in an effort to comfort his mate?

“I don’t think there’s a difference right now. I feel like I have been shattered into a thousand different pieces,” Micha whispered. He couldn’t look at the man holding him, only straight up at the sky and the tops of the trees. If he risked looking to Damon now then it would feel too real and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to be so honest, not only with himself but his mate too. 

“Well then it is a good job I like jigsaws,” Damon stated simply. He wasn’t going give up on Micha just because things weren’t easy. “I remember what the picture on the box looks like, so we will just take our time to gather all those pieces and put them back where they belong, okay?”

“I think a few of the edges of those pieces got damaged along the way,” Micha said, he didn’t know what else he could say to make Damon realise that he wasn’t going to be worth all the hassle, that he was never going to be the person he was before. Damon was an amazing person and he deserved so much more in a mate than what Micha could give him, he was sure. Harlan had spoken the truth; he was broken, no one would want him now. 

“Then we will fix them as best we can and forge some happy new memories and feelings to fill in the gaps,” Damon suggested, his words bringing tears to Micha’s eyes. Damon truly was a special person and more than he deserved in a mate. 

“That sounds like a plan, marshmallow,” Micha said; he was far from convinced but it was clear that Damon was determined to try and if his mate wanted to be his rock, his strength, then he would try to let him. Micha would never believe that he was deserving of Damon’s affections and he felt guilty that he would never be enough for the amazing man who held him but there didn’t seem to be anything that he could say to sway him on the matter. 

FGHP

Hearing Micha scream had put everyone on edge, even though they knew that he was fine, and they were all on their way back to the clearing. Fenrir hadn’t been in the best of moods anyway and the sudden rush of adrenaline upon hearing the scream had done nothing to make him any happier. 

He watched as Callie and Tessie headed back over to the fire where Callie was attempting to tutor the other female in medical magic. Tessie seemed to be genuinely interested and, considering her own injury, it seemed wise to teach her. Callie had been valiantly attempting to teach Jenson too but nothing seemed to be sticking in his thick head. Romy was a much better student but with her away at school they had had to put her lessons on hold. 

Lukas was suspiciously absent again today; he had been that way a lot as of late, always sneaking off, claiming that he was working but none of them believed for a moment that that was all he was doing. They did respect his privacy, however; they didn’t ask questions, allowing him to believe that he was getting away with it. They trusted that he would tell them when he was good and ready to do so. 

Jenson, on the other hand, really was at work; he had been bitching about it the night before. One of his richer clients was demanding his presence early next morning, despite it being the weekend, to look at some rare artefact they had acquired. He had, of course, taken great care not to mention the name of the client he was visiting, to the pack; the man was paying a lot of Galleons, not only for Jenson’s expertise, as he was classified as the top of his field, but also for his discretion. This particular client had a fascination with darker magical objects and he liked to keep his name off any business records Jenson kept. 

Fenrir took up a position near the edge of the clearing, where he could watch over the two women near the fire; with the rest of the pack either absent or otherwise occupied, he wouldn’t leave Tessie and Callie unprotected. It was a preferable activity over trying to scale the trees to build Harry’s platforms anyway, in his opinion.

The clearing felt so empty without the pups there to cause trouble and worry over, it really didn’t feel right. The pack wasn’t exactly small but they were spread too thin, Fenrir knew that, they weren’t as strong as they should have been. 

“Is Micha going to be okay?” Tessie asked, genuinely sounding concerned. She wasn’t aware of what had happened to him. She hadn’t been told much about what Harlan had done to the young man, only enough to know that everyone was glad that he was dead. 

“Damon will look after him,” Callie responded carefully. She had faith in her brother, she knew how protective he was over the ones that he cared for. Callie knew that their baby sister’s death, so many years ago, still haunted him and there had been absolutely nothing that he could have done about it. Damon wouldn’t let Micha suffer needlessly; he would help him through it. 

“My old pack was very much like this one,” Tessie mused, thinking back to before the war between wizards had spilled over into their lives unexpectedly and most unwelcome. “We were mostly related, a family as well as a pack, but you guys are as close as we ever were.”

“You never said what happened to them, you said that they were killed but you never explained why,” Callie hedged somewhat nervously, not wanting to upset the newest member of their pack too much. 

“He-who-must-not-be-named is trying to recruit werewolves to his side. My pack refused and were killed for it. Aiden and I were sent to be with the pack that he controls but he kept my little sister to control us and to… I think… to turn others.” 

“If the opportunity arises we’ll get her out,” Fenrir suddenly said from behind them, the two women startled by his sudden appearance, not having realised that he was so close to them and eavesdropping. 

“Why would you do that for me?” Tessie asked, the words escaping before she had a chance to think about them.

“Because when it comes down to it, she is just a young girl and deserves to be free,” Callie explained. It didn’t sit right with any member of pack that Tessie’s sister was imprisoned by Voldemort and, while there was nothing they could do about it at the moment, they wouldn’t choose to leave her there if they could save her. “You were exactly right when you said we are a family, you are already taking steps to becoming part of that.”

“I am?” Tessie asked with confusion. She had felt utterly useless here, unable to hunt, unable to go on supply runs, she couldn’t even work with her arm the way it was, permanently strapped to her chest and completely unusable unless she wanted to be in a serious amount of pain. 

“You protected the pups,” Callie said to her reassuringly. 

“You protected Harry,” the Alpha added, though his tone was less reassuring than Callie’s had been. He was far more unhappy with the fact that it hadn’t been him that had protected his mate but that was hardly Tessie’s fault. He found that he was just grateful that Harry was safe at all, no matter how that had come about. It made him constantly worry about what his little one was getting up to at school. 

Damon had already received another letter regarding Clayton; this time he was in detention for skateboarding in the corridors. This didn’t surprise anyone of course but there had been no mention of Harry this time and that concerned the Alpha. It had always been reassuring to know that whatever the two boys were up to, they were up to it together.

Damon hadn’t seemed too concerned, brushing it off with a comment that at least Harry wasn’t attempting to skateboard through the corridors too, because then they really would have to worry; the boy would almost certainly do himself a serious injury if his previous attempts were anything to go by. Besides the two boys were bound to spend some of their time apart.

Though if Damon was honest he would have told the Alpha that he was just as concerned that, for once, Harry and Clay were not causing trouble together. However, he wasn’t going to risk putting Fenrir into a worse mood than he was already in despite the diversionary tactics Micha had talked the Alpha into; they would have to wait and see how well the distraction worked.

FGHP

Visiting Malfoy Manor never put Jenson in a good mood. Lucius Malfoy was, however, one of his richest clients and paid through the nose to have Jenson make house calls. Malfoy would only deal with the best and when it came to magical artefacts that was Jenson. He also paid highly for confidentiality. Jenson may have known the identity of his client, as he was very recognizable in the wizarding world, but he made sure to keep Malfoy's name out of any and all records of their dealings. 

Jenson did think it rather odd that, rather than using the front door as they usually did, he was being snuck in a side entrance under a disillusionment charm. He found it particularly odd that he was being forced to use such a high level of concealment and stealth for a routine inspection of a new shipment that Lucius Malfoy have received, and in the man’s own house no less.

It wasn’t particularly surprising that the man might be involved in some less than legitimate dealings but there was no doubting the power and influence of the Malfoy family, as such it was strange to see Lucius Malfoy acting so underhandedly. It certainly made Jenson curious as to exactly who it was that his visit was being kept a secret from; somehow he suspected that it wouldn’t be just Mrs Malfoy, not that he had ever come across her on any of his precious assignments.

He, in fact, knew very little about the Malfoys. Only what he had heard and recently that hadn’t been much. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was married and had a son but that was it. He was also fairly sure that the man was not to be trusted, but that was more to do with the nature of the majority of the artefacts that Lucius Malfoy seemed to acquire or own.

“I believe that this is a rather, unique item,” Lucius drawled as he showed Jenson into his office. “As always I appreciate your expertise, Mr Howard” he said, handing over a large pouch of gold coins that amounted to more than Jenson usually earned in a week. “As well as your discretion.” 

“As ever, Mr Malfoy, you have both,” Jenson said as he pocketed the pouch of coins. He was not a great fan of the kind of magical artefacts the money was paying him to deal with but there was no denying that the pack needed money, particularly with all the stuff that the pups had needed to take to Hogwarts. 

He carefully examined the rune covered wooden box before using a simple spell to open it; it had been a great many years since he had been foolish enough to even consider touching something so unknown with his bare hands. It was clear already what the item was generally supposed to do from the inscriptions on the case alone and Jenson was actually surprised that it was something so innocuous. 

A pendant that would allow the wearer through even some of the more hardy of possible warding spells; it really was quite remarkable and though Jenson knew it could be used for nefarious purposes, it wasn’t half as dangerous as Malfoy’s usual. 

“Unique and remarkable,” Jenson praised as he began his first few diagnostic spells as Lucius Malfoy watched on eagerly. “You do find the most interesting of artefacts, I will give you that,” he added, spotting the blond man’s smug expression from the corner of his eye. There really was nothing like a little bit of praise to ensure that the well paid jobs kept coming his way; he had his daughter’s education and book addiction to fund after all.

FGHP

Harry and Romy made their way up from the Slytherin common room the next morning. Both of them were feeling so well rested that they were coming to realise that perhaps it didn’t matter if they were in beds, the forest or in fact anywhere, as long as they were together; that was what seemed to matter. As soon as they could sort Clayton out of his sulk then they all might be in better moods for it. 

However, it was clear that Clayton was still in a terrible mood the moment they saw him waiting in the Entrance Hall; neither Harry, nor Romy, had ever seen him look so mad. Draco and Daphne, who had been accompanying the two werewolves, quickly made excuses to leave at the sight of the enraged Gryffindor. 

“Not content with the Alpha, you have to try and steal my girl from me too,” Clayton hissed at Harry, infuriated; it was obvious that Romy had stayed in the Slytherin dormitories with Harry and he wasn’t sure what hurt more that she had slept there, or that he had been excluded. Part of him knew that Harry wasn’t interested in Romy that way, but obviously something was going on between the two of them, even if it wasn’t romantic in anyway. 

“I’m not your girl,” Romy snapped; sure, Clay had told her how he felt but that didn’t mean anything when she didn’t feel it back. She certainly wasn’t his girl or in fact his anything. Of course she loved him but they were cousins, that was it, and Clayton would have to get used to that at some point, because she didn’t see it changing. 

“And I’m not stealing her from you,” Harry added, sounding exasperated. Clay had known him for years; he knew that Harry hadn’t once shown interest in a woman. He knew that it was Clay’s irrational thoughts and paranoia but he couldn’t help but be a little pissed off at the insinuation. Even if he wasn’t gay he would never steal his best friend’s girl. 

“Fine,” Clay said, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, “whatever, I just thought we were best friends, my mistake.” With these final words he turned and stormed into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. He didn’t want to sit with his fellow Gryffindors, but even they were preferable to his traitorous pack brother and sister at the moment.

“Clay, wait,” Harry called out, but Romy put a hand around his wrist to prevent him from following. He turned to look at her but she shook her head. “Why?” Harry asked in confusion, he wanted to go after his friend and fix whatever it was that was broken between them; sure they had had fights and disagreements over the years, but this felt more serious somehow and honestly he was scared that he was losing his best friend. 

“He’s tired and moody,” Romy explained, thinking back to the conversation she had had with Clayton the evening before. “He hasn’t been sleeping well, let him cool off.” 

“I was letting him cool off all day yesterday,” Harry huffed as they entered the Great Hall together and saw Clayton sitting with a dark skinned girl and a pair of red headed twins. He supposed he should be glad that Clayton hadn’t gone completely off his rocker and sat with Ron and his cronies.

“Fine,” Romy said, supposing that it probably was best the two boys talked, but it wouldn’t help anyone if they were both extra cranky from a lack of food and caffeine. “But at least have breakfast first,” she added fondly. 

Harry looked less than convinced and cast another glance over at his best friend before nodding his agreement, the two of them taking seats at the Slytherin table with Draco and Daphne, who were already helping themselves to toast. 

“Personally I think Clayton only sits over there so I won’t take his coffee away,” Romy mused. “Look at him, he’s practically pouring the whole bowl of sugar into the mug.” She had thought a little caffeine and sugar might help him, but that quantity was likely to make him insufferable… even more so than usual.

“Oh I’d love to see you stop him,” Harry said in amusement as he looked over his shoulder and saw what she said to be true. Harry was even a little jealous because there seemed to be a small bowl of brownies on the table where he was sitting too and he wondered if Clayton had actually instructed the house elves to send that up for him specially for him.

“Then keep watching,” Romy said with a determined expression on her face. “He can be moody at us all he likes but I’m not letting him eat that much sugar and drink that much coffee.”

Looking at the fourteen year old Ravenclaw girl in absolute astonishment, Draco, Daphne and Harry watched as she got up and strode purposefully over to the Gryffindor table, where, without a word, she took the highly sugared mug as well as the bowl of brownies and simply walked away. Clayton was in so much shock at what had happened he didn’t even have a chance to say or do anything to stop her. 

“Wow,” Astoria said as Romy returned to the Slytherin table but not before Luna joined her along the way as well. 

“Now, if he wants them back he can stop being such a grumpy arse and come and get them,” Romy said triumphantly. “Honestly, that boy is…” 

“...Besotted with you,” Harry interrupted with a cheeky grin as he grabbed some toast and took a bite. 

“Frustratingly stubborn is what I was going to say,” Romy told him with a glare before putting the highly sugared coffee plus brownies on the table out of Harry’s reach, where they were largely ignored by all the Slytherins apart from Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Oh look, how sweet, Granger seems to be attempting to sugar him up herself, in more ways than one,” Daphne said, sounding a little disgusted. The Slytherins all watched as Hermione poured Clayton another mug of coffee, sliding it over to him as well as a new bowl of sugar. 

Romy watched on with smug satisfaction as Clayton refused both, clearly in a sulk but not wanting to upset the situation more since Romy had already taken it away from him. It was perhaps in that one moment that she started to realise just how true Clayton’s declaration of love might actually be. He was refusing sugar and caffeine because she had told him no. 

“Oh my… it’s a miracle… I can’t believe it, did I just see… Clay refusing coffee?” Harry said in a much exaggerated tone of shock and awe that made Draco smile into his mug of green tea. “It must be love.”

Not saying a word, Romy picked up a croissant and threw it forcibly at Harry, hitting him full in the face with it. In return, without a second of hesitation, Harry grabbed a handful of dried cornflakes and threw them right back; they scattered over the table and Romy, as well as the students surrounding her. 

A glint of a challenge appeared in Romy’s dark blue eyes as she took hold of the teaspoon in the jam and flicked it at him. The gooey red substance landed in Harry’s hair with a splat. Draco glared at her, as some of it also landed on him. 

“Oh this is fun,” Luna said, seeming to make herself comfortable as though settling down to watch a show.

In retaliation to the assault on his person using sticky fruit conserve, Draco took a spoonful of marmalade and flicked it toward the younger girl. Normally he would never behave so childishly but they had started it after all and they could be sure that he was going to finish it. 

The dollop of marmalade landed, with perfect aim, on Romy’s t-shirt making Harry laugh as Draco took a handful of yoghurt and smooshed it into Harry’s hair and face, before wiping his hand clean on a napkin. Daphne looked positively horrified at what was happening as Harry, Romy and Draco covered each other in breakfast products. 

Romy was laughing mercilessly at Harry who was covered in strawberry yoghurt, she was laughing so hard in fact that she failed to notice until it was too late that Harry had picked up the whole bowl and tipped it over her head. 

“Oh you are so going to pay,” Romy said with a giggle, taking the bowl of lukewarm porridge, which Luna handed to her with a grin, and pouring it down the front of Harry’s t-shirt. 

“That tickles!” Harry said, chuckling as the gloopy substance ran down his chest. It was really not a pleasant sensation, but the whole situation was too funny to do anything other than laugh.

“As amusing as this is...” an older, authoritative voice said from behind them, interrupting their antics and making Harry pause as he reached for the jug of pumpkin juice. “...Perhaps the three of you involved should go and clean up.”

Harry looked up into the green eyes of Remus Lupin. The professor hadn’t spoken to him harshly, in fact quite the opposite; he had given the warning softly and kindly. Harry found that he was rather surprised by this; he had thought that they were going to get told off, given detention even but it seemed that Romy was going to get away with not getting put in her first detention.

“Maybe you could actually join me and Harry in the showers this time, Draco,” Romy teased as she got up from the table.

Harry laughed at the horrified expression on Daphne’s face, though Draco didn’t look much more impressed with the suggestion.

“I don’t believe this is a conversation that I should be privy to; and I suggest you make use of the showers in your own dormitory, Miss Howard,” Remus said sternly and Romy blushed, having forgotten that there was teacher standing right next to them. She was just glad that it was this particular teacher seeing as he was a werewolf like them and might understand the humour, at least she could hope. “Though perhaps I might have a word with you, Harry, if it’s convenient,” Remus said, hopefully. 

“Umm… I’d love to Professor,” Harry said as he spotted Clayton making a beeline for the exit, “but maybe another time, there is something I’ve got to do,” he said as he got to his feet. “Besides, I’m covered head to toe in porridge and currently testing the shampooing properties of this yoghurt and jam mixture, so maybe we can have a chat when I’m not covered in breakfast products.”

Remus watched in confusion, still trying to process the rambling excuse that he had just been given as Harry headed towards the exit, before pausing and rushing back and throwing an arm over Romy’s shoulder; he waved his wand and created a photograph of the pair of them.

“For you,” he said, handing the photo to his pack sister, with a mocking bow, before giving her a quick kiss to the cheek and heading after Clayton again, leaving his friends and pack sister behind. They all looked a little bewildered, particularly when they spotted that Harry was leaving a trail of porridge behind him from where it was dripping from beneath his t-shirt. 

Romy watched him go having a good idea where it was that he was going, however she knew that it was best to let the two of them talk alone. She looked down at the picture he had handed her and laughed; she really couldn’t wait to send the photograph of her and Harry covered in breakfast products to her Dad and Fenrir, who she was sure would get a kick out of seeing them like this. 

She thought she might send one of the school owls off today with the picture and a letter; though she would have to shower first, that wasn’t even negotiable as she felt yoghurt drip from her hair down onto her shoulder. 

Harry charged in the direction Clay was heading, not sure where his friend had to be in such a hurry on Saturday morning but he was determined to talk to him. He was covered in all sorts of mess and had enough porridge down his t-shirt to feed at least three if not four people but all of that paled in significance by comparison to talking to and sorting things out with Clayton. 

As he ran, following Clay’s scent, he could feel the porridge dripping down into his trousers and boxers. It wasn’t the nicest thing he had between his arse cheeks recently. 

“Clayton,” he shouted as he saw his friend about to disappear around another corner.

“What?!” Clay yelled back at the sound of Harry’s voice, turning to glare at him. But he hadn’t expected the sight before him. “What the hell happened to you?” he asked, taking in what looked to be yoghurt in Harry’s hair and porridge running down the front of his trousers.

“Romy happened,” Harry said with a shrug as though it was quite normal to be dripping porridge from your clothes in a corridor. “Though Draco gave her a little help,” he added with a smile as he reached up and prodded at his yoghurt coated hair.

“How nice for you, leave me alone,” Clayton said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest as he went to turn away. He wanted them to just fix everything, he hated that he was missing these moments that they should have been having together; and damn it he wanted Romy to be pouring porridge down his front… well, sort of. 

“Clay…” Harry pleaded, not wanting his friend to storm off again.

“What, you want to rub it in some more?” Clay snapped.

Harry couldn’t help the snort of amusement at that. “I think that would just make the mess worse and then my clothes would never come clean and…” He felt bad for it because he knew that Clay hadn’t meant the food, but he couldn’t help himself and he half hoped that the joking would help. But apparently not.

“Piss off, Harry,” Clayton said, looking seriously annoyed.

“I don’t understand, rub what in exactly?” Harry said earnestly, he still had no idea what he had done to provoke such an attitude from his best friend; he was certain that the lack of sleep was aggravating the situation, and Romy seemed to agree, but he still didn’t know what Clay wanted from him. “What have I done?” Harry asked, hoping that if Clay could tell him that much then they might be able to repair things between them.

“Well… it’s… you should know,” Clayton rambled; now that he tried to put it into words he wasn’t quite sure what to say. He just felt that Harry had pushed him aside, for studying, for Draco, for his precious answers, and it felt petty, but he wanted Harry to just know what he was thinking and feeling again like he used to. “And turning Romy against me,” he added; that was really what was frustrating him at the moment, that it felt like Harry and Romy were against him.

“I haven’t turned anyone against you,” Harry insisted, looking surprised and offended. “Is that really what you think?” he asked, wondering what could have given his friend that impression. The only reason Romy was treating Clay any different was because she was tired of this sulky argumentative mood he was in.

“Mr Danes, I’m sure you should be in detention,” an unwelcome voice said, and the two young werewolves turned to glare at the Carrow siblings who were approaching them.

“Detention?” Harry questioned, turning back to his friend. He remembered that Umbridge had been having words with Clay at lunch the previous evening and wondered if it was related to that.

“Like you care,” Clayton hissed at Harry; it had been Harry’s fault that he had felt the need to get away on his skateboard and therefore gotten detention in the first place, so he really didn’t want to get the sympathy vote now. “I’m coming now,” he added to the Carrows. 

“Why, what did you do?” Harry asked, reaching out and gripping Clay’s arm to get his attention.  

“What do you care?” Clay asked bitterly, as he yanked his arm free. “We’re not friends any more,” he added, hating himself for saying the words the moment they left his mouth, but even more so when he saw the hurt on Harry’s face.

“Romy’s right,” Harry said, getting angry for the first time since they had started talking, “you’re acting like a sulking toddler.” He wanted to fix things with Clayton, he really did, but apparently his supposed best friend had already written it off as a lost cause. That didn’t mean he was giving up, but it meant that somehow things had gotten a lot worse than he thought they had.

“Enough, Potter,” the female Carrow said sternly, clearly getting annoyed with how the two boys seemed to be just continuing their conversation as though the two adults weren’t there. “Or you’ll be in detention too,” she added, as a warning.

“Not sure who you’re talking to because my name is Prince,” Harry snapped; most of the staff and students at the school seemed to have gotten the message at the start of term feast about exactly what his name actually was, but apparently the Carrows really were every bit as stupid as they looked.

“Just piss off, Harry, leave me alone,” Clayton said; Harry was going to end up making everything worse and likely he would end up being held in detention for even longer if he wasn’t careful. 

“Care to join your friend, Potter?” the male Carrow asked, almost as though he thought that Harry might think it a great idea.

“Geeze, the two of you are bigger idiots that I thought, how many times, Prince. P-R-I-N-C-E, get it, not Potter, Prince.” He emphasized each and every letter of his name, spelling it out to them as if they were idiots, which of course they were, considering they couldn’t even get his name right. 

The male Carrow sibling took hold of Harry with the aim of putting him in detention along with Clayton, however when his hand came into contact with the slimy yoghurt and porridge combination on his t-shirt, he recoiled his hand with a look of disgust. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” Clayton said, glaring at the Carrow who had attempted to manhandle Harry. He didn’t care how angry he was at his pack brother, he was still at Hogwarts to protect him. 

“Clay, it’s fine, they couldn’t hold on to me if they wanted to,” Harry said with a smirk, loving the matching revolted expressions on both of the Carrows' faces. “Next time you should try it, make yourself so slippery and gross that they can’t catch you,” he told his pack brother, amusement ringing in his tone. 

“And end up looking like you, think I’ll take a couple hours of boredom,” Clay retorted, almost managing a smile; it was nice being on the same side as Harry again, even if it was only for a short few moments.

“Danes, Madame Umbridge is waiting,” the female Carrow said angrily, pointing in the direction he should head. Clayton scowled at her but not wanting to get another detention he headed off towards Madam Umbridge’s classroom. “As for you, Prince,” she went on, turning on Harry, as Clayton disappeared around the corner, “showers, now, before I send you to join Mr Danes in detention.”

“Sorry, but you’re really not my type,” Harry told her with a mock apologetic smile. “Besides, we only just met, aren’t you even going to offer to buy me dinner first before we jump in the showers,” he added with an exaggerated wink.

The two Deatheaters stared at Harry, not having a clue what to say to the completely unexpected response.  “I suggest you learn some manners, Prince,” the male Carrow said, placing all the emphasis on the use of Harry’s surname. “You should watch what you say, or someone might take you up on your offers, and then trust me, a detention would be the least of your worries, little boy.”

Harry made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and an expression of scepticism. “My boyfriend is scarier than the pair of you combined,” he told them with obvious amusement, “and that’s after he’s had his morning coffee. You don’t even want to know what he is like before that,” he told them as though they were sharing gossip in the hallways.

“We’ve known Fenrir Greyback for longer than you’ve been alive, boy,” the male Carrow said with a sneer. “We’re not afraid of him, not that he’d protect one of his boy toys anyway. You’re only good for fucking.”

“You can’t talk to me like that, you’re teachers!” 

“You know what we are, Prince,” the female Carrow said, smirking at him in a most unpleasant manner.

“And if you know who my boyfriend is, then I am pretty sure you know what I am. You might not want to get in my way, it would be a terrible shame if I was to accidentally bite someone.” And with nothing more to say to either of them he headed off in the opposite direction from Clayton.

The Deatheaters knew what he was and who he was with, that was probably not a good thing; it almost certainly meant that Voldemort knew a lot more about him than Harry was comfortable with. On the other hand, it didn’t look like the Carrows had any intention of spreading the information around and he could now simply bare his teeth at them in warning; that would probably save time and a few boring conversations.

“Oh looks what we has here, it is a wee little Potter,” Peeves cackled as he peeked out from a suit of armour he was inhabiting. “Except that the boy insists that he’s not a.” The poltergeist chuckled at himself, despite the terrible attempt at rhyming before he went on. “Says that we should all call him prince, but he isn’t so regal, not like he thinks.”

“That’s seriously the best you can come up with,” Harry said, turning to look at the poltergeist in exasperation. They had only met once before but Peeves black hair and orange eyes were familiar to him now and he wasn’t at all daunted by the creature nor his feeble attempts at rhyming. 

“Oooh, look at the mess you are making,” Peeves said, peering down the corridor to take in the slight trail of porridge. “I should be telling Mr Filch, he will be so annoyed,” the poltergeist said with glee.

“The food fight was worth it,” Harry told him fiercely, meeting the ghastly orange eyes with his own emerald green in challenge, “go right ahead and tell him.”

“A food fight?” Peeves said, his interest piqued and he floated across to block Harry’s path when the werewolf went to walk off.

“Yeah, in the Great Hall, in front of all the teachers, didn’t even get detention,” Harry bragged, knowing exactly how to impress the poltergeist.

“The Prince boy knows how to have fun,” Peeves said, with a cackle, “such a naughty little student.” Though it sounded like a compliment to Harry’s ears.

“Fancy giving me a hand causing some more trouble?” Harry said, the challenge written all over his face, an idea coming to mind.

“Naughty, naughty, we’ll get caughty,” Peeves told him, looking nothing short of delighted at the prospect of a prank.

“We’re too good to get caught!” Harry told him proudly.

FGHP

Clayton’s mind was still on Harry when he entered Umbridge’s classroom for his detention. He didn’t know what to think about where things stood between him and Harry; he was still angry at him, but he was having a harder and harder time remembering why. He hated that he felt so separated from his pack brother and sister, of course, but not talking to them was hardly helping that situation at all. 

“Take a seat, Mr Danes,” Umbridge’s shrill tone instructed, breaking into his thoughts and making him scowl. He really hated this woman, and all this over a bit of skateboarding, it wasn’t as though he was hurting anyone or damaging the school or something. Shouldn’t she have been glad he was going to get to class on time for once?

His mood descending into rapidly darker depths with every step he took as he stormed over to one of the desks a few rows from the front and took a seat; his arms crossed over his chest and frown firmly in place to show exactly how he felt about being there. The toad-like professor, however, just continued to smile at him pleasantly.

Umbridge waved her wand and levitated a piece of parchment and a quill across the room, landing neatly on the desk before him. Clay really didn’t like the sickly sweet smile she had on her ugly face, the twinkle in her brown eyes made him think that she knew something that he didn’t.

“You’ll be doing lines today,” she said sweetly. “You will write out ‘I will behave appropriately’, shall we say, fifteen times.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Clayton grumbled, thinking that it wasn't very many and he would be out of there sooner than he had dared to hope. He grabbed the quill but then hesitated. “You haven’t given me any ink,” he stated, looking at Umbridge expectantly. 

“Oh, you won’t be needing any ink,” she said her smile growing and the twinkle in her eye brightening; she was far too happy and it made Clayton suspicious. 

With a glare to Umbridge, Clayton brought the parchment forward and began to write, the words ‘I will behave appropriately’ appearing on the parchment in what appeared to be shinning red ink. Clayton’s nose picked up at once that it was not ink but blood, his own blood. Just as this realisation hit him he let out a small gasp of pain that was more out of the shock of it than actual pain as the words he had scrawled so hastily on the parchment appeared on the back of his hand. 

It was almost as if the words had been carved into his skin with a scalpel, but even as he stared at the cuts they began to heal over, leaving the place that they had been slightly redder than it had been before. He glanced up at Umbridge, who was still smiling at him pleasantly, enough to make him want to attack her. 

“Problem, Mr Danes?” she asked, her voice so sickly sweet that even Clayton, who had no issue eating sugar from the bag in mass quantities, had trouble digesting her words. 

Clay couldn’t believe what was happening; this was a school and yet this woman, this teacher, was practically torturing him. He knew that it wasn’t right, that she wasn’t right, but he would be damned if he was going to say anything, not knowing that there were two Deatheaters right outside the classroom door. 

“No,” he said stubbornly, putting the quill to parchment again and writing out the words once more, “no problem.” Just as they had done before the four words appeared on the back of his hand, carving into his still raw skin, the bite of pain had him clenching his teeth in anger that he was having to put up with this. 

“You have a close friendship with Mr Potter, don’t you, Mr Danes,” the Umbridge woman said almost conversationally as she moved to take a seat behind the large desk in front of him. He didn’t look up but distinctly heard the familiar sounds of her making a cup of tea. It made him think of Lukas and home, and it kept his mind on anything other than what he was being forced to do. 

“No,” Clayton said with a slight growl. “I don’t know anyone with the name Potter,” he added, refusing to look up and focusing on his lines. 

“We’ll make that twenty lines then, Mr Danes,” she said, adding three spoonfuls of sugar to her tea cup before stirring it, the metal of the teaspoon clinking against the china delicately. “I don’t appreciate being lied to.”

“I’m not lying, I don’t know anyone called Potter,” Clayton spat out, looking up to glare at Umbridge hatefully. “And it doesn’t matter how many lines you make me do, I won’t tell you anything about Harry.” 

“We shall see about that, won’t we, Mr Danes,” Umbridge said, gently raising her teacup to her still smiling lips.

Clayton glared at her, before looking down and writing out another line; he had no intention of playing her games. He would ignore her the best he could; he would finish these lines as quickly as he could and get out of there. He focused on that, escaping the classroom and finding Romy so that he could talk to her. He wanted to make things right with his family; obviously they needed to stick together. He needed Romy; he needed Harry too when it came to it, but he would seek out his pack brother second, as that would be trickier to work out. 

FGHP

Romy was sat at a table in the library; she was occupying a four seater table with Luna and Astoria. Their books were spread across the surface as if supplying some form of stress test for the table. All three were studying, or rather Romy and Astoria were studying while Luna was gazing off into the distance rather dreamily, lost in thought. 

The library was annoyingly busy for a Saturday lunchtime, though Madame Pince was doing a rather good job at keeping the giggling and the whispering to a minimum with her stern glares. Romy had noticed that the girl who was apparently crushing on Clayton, the bushy haired Gryffindor, Hermione, was there; though she was paying the three of them very little attention. 

Someone, who was paying entirely too much attention to the group of three girls, was a boy in Luna’s year who had mousey brown hair and brown eyes that kept looking up from the potions book he was supposedly reading at to stare at Romy. She kept feeling his gaze on her and it was beginning to get rather distracting. She had already wasted the entire morning getting yoghurt out of her hair and she was now planning on skipping lunch just to catch up on the work she had missed doing earlier. 

“Creevey keeps staring at you,” Astoria whispered across the table quietly with a little giggle. 

Romy looked up to meet Astoria’s bright blue eyes with slight annoyance. “I’m aware,” she responded in a bored drawl. 

She was meant to be doing her Transfiguration homework but instead she was still searching through some of her text books. She was sure that she had read something about Harry Potter and she had still been somewhat unsuccessful at finding it. She didn’t want to mention anything to Harry until she could show him exactly what she meant. The problem was that she had read so many books she couldn’t remember which one it was in. 

“He fancies you,” Astoria said with a barely contained girlish squeal. Romy just looked at her disparagingly. Even before she had become a werewolf she had never been the sort of girl to gossip about boys with her friends; she’d never really had friends before she had come to the pack. 

“I doubt that,” Romy said dismissively. Even if Astoria was right she didn’t have the time, inclination or the patience to be worrying about Creevey fancying her. She had enough on her plate with Clayton's infatuation with her; she couldn’t be dealing with another loved up teenager obsessing over her like Clay did. 

“He’s coming over,” Luna said. She hadn’t seemed as if she had been paying attention to what they were saying, but she was right; Creevey had put down his potions book and was nervously making his way towards them. 

“I wish he wouldn’t,” Romy muttered as she tried to focus on her reading, but that became nearly impossible when Creevey was suddenly standing over her, fidgeting as he rubbed his hands together nervously, not saying anything but clearly trying to. 

“Umm… hi…” he said nervously. Astoria nudged Luna and the two of them shared a look and a little giggle as Romy looked up from her book with exasperation and a hint of annoyance. 

“Can I help you?” she asked him disparagingly, meeting his eyes confidently and not flinching once. “Any time today,” she encouraged, getting annoyed when he failed to find the words. 

“WannagotoHogsmeadenextweekendwithme?” the boy asked, his words coming out of his mouth so thick and fast that they blended together and became jumbled up. Romy just looked at him as if he were deranged and she wasn’t far wrong. 

“Excuse me?” Romy asked, giving the slightly older teenager a frustrated look. He was subtracting from her valuable reading and studying time, something she didn’t take kindly to. Astoria and Luna were beside themselves at this point, which didn’t seem to help Colin one bit with his nerves. 

“I was umm… I wanted to know if…”

“Seriously, just spit it out,” Astoria said, starting to get a little frustrated herself. She was all for the entertainment of watching the poor boy humiliate himself in front of them all but this was taking too long. 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go Hogsmeade with me… umm… it’s next weekend, will you, umm… will you go with me?” he asked, finally getting the sentence out, his cheeks flaming a bright scarlet. 

Romy looked at him in confusion. “You want to take me to Hogsmeade?” she asked dubiously, he nodded in response. “You want to walk me the fifteen minutes to the village that I am perfectly capable of walking to either alone or with people that are actually my friends?” 

“Umm… yes, I was hoping, I mean I wanted to… I thought we might get a drink together, in the three broomsticks,” Colin mumbled. 

“Ah okay, so you don’t want to take me to Hogsmeade,” Romy said with impatience, “you want to take me for a drink. You really ought to be more specific.” 

“So, will you go with me?” Colin asked hopefully, obviously rather flustered by Romy's response.

Romy was saved from answering when a familiar cackling sound was brought to their attention as Peeves the poltergeist soared through the air with his black hair all over the place, his orange eyes searching the room until he located who he was looking for. All eyes were on the apparition as he zoomed towards the desk where Madam Pince was sitting.

Romy, Astoria, Luna and Colin all turned and watched as Peeves swooped down and stole one the large record keeping books, from right under the Librarian's nose, with a gleeful cackle. There were several laughs and a few gasps or expressions of disapproval from the other students in the room.

At once the grumpy librarian was on her feet and chasing after the menacing poltergeist, who seemed to have a never ending mischievous streak that was going to give Madame Pince a heart attack if she wasn’t careful with the amount of stress that he caused her. Peeves was forever rearranging the books and moving things that she was looking for and she had well and truly had enough, wanting to chase him off once and for all. 

As per the agreement that Harry had with the poltergeist, Peeves began to lead the strict and somewhat ill-tempered librarian away from the study area, which put phase two of Harry’s plan into action. He just had to wait until Madam Pince was far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to hear them and rush back to stop them right away. 

Hidden behind some shelves, out of sight of the bemused students, some of whom were still trying to study valiantly despite the interruption, Harry began waving his wand towards the shelves upon shelves of books. It was only a shame that Clayton wasn’t here to help because Harry was sure that he would have rather enjoyed seeing the shocked looks upon the students faces as the enchanted books began flying off the shelves, flapping their covers as if they were wings, flying around the room. 

Romy was watching them in utter astonishment, knowing that it had to be one of her pack brothers that was behind the stunt. She knew the two boys too well to believe that it wasn’t one of them. If they had been on speaking terms then she would have assumed that it was both of them hiding away somewhere close by and making the books act like this. 

She was absolutely horrified when they suddenly when they started singing, focusing their efforts on her table too that put her in no doubt that it was either Harry or Clayton that was responsible. 

“Ohh, this is fun,” Luna said softly, as she watched the flapping books with mild curiosity. “I think they have an infestation of Blibbering Humdingers.”

“Or perhaps an infestation of Harry Prince,” Romy muttered, realising that it couldn’t be Clayton seeing as he was supposed to be in detention. Her logical mind told her that this had to be Harry for one other reason too: he hadn’t got his own back from this morning when she had poured porridge into his t-shirt. 

“Is that common?” Luna asked dreamily, completely missing the point; Romy just shook her head in disbelief. Astoria couldn’t stop laughing as one of the books hit Colin over the head. If it had only happened the once then it could have been written off as an accident, perhaps even after the second and third time too. However, as it kept happening, some of the ancient tomes becoming fairly hostile towards him, Colin quickly realised that he was being singled out as the target. 

Luna had already completely disregarded Colin and his yelps of pain and frustration as she began to sway to the badly sung song that the books were blaring out much to the annoyance of the other students, all of whom had given up trying to study and were all watching the entertainment. 

“You’d better make a run for it Creevey,” Astoria said, highly amused as the largest book that was flying around began to make a beeline for him. “That one looks particularly vicious.” 

“Romy, you never answered me,” he said desperately as he ducked, the large, heavy book only just missing him. He knew he wasn’t going to be so lucky the next time. 

“Sorry,” Romy said, looking at him strangely, “I can’t hear you over all the noise.” She could of course hear him perfectly well, werewolf hearing or not, but Colin wasn’t to know that and they were surrounded with some rather noisy singing and dancing books. 

All three girls were in hysterics as the largest and heaviest book made another nose dive for Colin, aiming for him spine first. He yelped and dived out of the way, falling to the floor. Romy, Astoria and Luna were laughing so hard as he scrambled desperately to his feet, almost tripping over himself as he ran for the door, the large book flapping in his wake as it chased him unceremoniously out of the library and down the corridor. 

“You can come out now, Harry,” Romy said, trying to sound stern through her laughter but failing miserably. “He’s gone now,” she added as Astoria wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. 

“How did you know it was me?” Harry asked, sounding a little put out as he revealed himself to the laughing teenage girls as the books continued to flap around them, dancing and singing rather badly. 

“Clay’s in detention,” Romy said with amusement, “otherwise I would have thought that it was him.” 

“He’ll thank me when I tell him; he won’t like that you’re being asked out,” Harry said with amusement of his own. “And you weren’t exactly saying no either,” Harry pointed out to her. 

“We kind of got the impression that you weren’t keen on her being asked out either,” Astoria pointed out, as she glared at a book at was dancing a little too closely for her liking. Harry, however, just shrugged, it had been more that Romy hadn’t looked comfortable with Colin there than anything else, but Astoria could believe whatever she liked.

“I was trying not to be mean,” Romy explained huffily to her pack brother. “I think I have enough trouble with Clayton acting like a love sick puppy all the time, I don’t need anyone else.” 

“Don’t let Clay hear you say things like that, it’ll hurt him,” Harry told her firmly. 

“Too late,” Clayton said; he had come in search of Romy, knowing that she would be in the library reading, because he needed to talk to someone. The detention had been hellish and he needed to talk to a friendly face. He hadn’t been expecting to overhear his best friend and the love of his life talking about him as if he were a burden, an idiot and someone to be laughed at and mocked because of his feelings. He had asked one thing from Romy and that was to respect the way he felt.

He was so not in the mood for this right now. He had just escaped from the Umbridge woman’s torture chamber, his hand was really hurting after using that damn blood quill for hours, the last thing he needed was to deal with Harry and Romy, who were supposed to be his family and instead were barely speaking to him. 

Harry and Romy turned towards the door where Clay was standing just in time to see their pack brother looking at them rather dejected and hurt before turning on his heel and walking out without saying another word. 

“Clay,” Romy called out, “Wait.” 

She went to go after him, but Harry grabbed her wrist; she turned to look at him, tears in her eyes as he shook his head. “I’d leave him for the moment, I’ll talk to him later, when he’s had a chance to cool off,” he said. If there had ever been any doubt about how Romy felt about Clay then it would have been made very clear as she allowed herself to be pulled into Harry’s arms for a hug. 

“Oh, gross,” Romy said, withdrawing from Harry a moment later as she felt some of the leftover porridge that Harry hadn’t managed to wash off in the shower rubbed off on her cheek. “Don’t you know how to shower, it isn’t exactly difficult?”

“I’m out of practice,” Harry said in a huff. “That porridge went everywhere and I mean everywhere. It’s probably the most unpleasant thing I’ve ever had in my underwear and believe me I’ve had some pretty disgusting things in there.” 

“Mr Filch did seem rather displeased with the porridge in the corridors,” Luna said observationally, stopping Astoria and Romy from asking Harry to expand on that particular comment any further.

“And that yoghurt took me at least an hour to wash out of my hair,” Romy retorted, wondering how anyone could manage to get various disgusting and uncomfortable things in their underwear; though, with Harry she wasn’t exactly shocked and she was sure that Clayton might have had something to do with it. Though thinking of him now made guilt writhe in her gut at what he had overheard. 

“Repeat performance at dinner then?” Harry asked, trying to distract her from Clayton’s sudden appearance and just as  sudden departure. He could see how much it was bothering her and he vowed that he was going to fix things between the three of them. 

“Please don’t,” Astoria requested, clearly disapproving of that idea. Once had been quite enough in her opinion.

Romy sighed; it had been fun, but she was with Astoria on this one. “Maybe another day, after we fix things with Clay.” It just felt so wrong between them at the moment and she hated it; it was breaking her heart a little that the three of them weren’t together as a family as they were supposed to be. “I can’t believe he heard me say that. Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“I hope so, I don’t like it when we’re not talking,” Harry told her, echoing her own thoughts. It really did bother him that Clay was having a hard time and taking it out on the two of them. Since they had first met they had only stopped talking briefly after Harry had first joined the pack. It really bothered him when they weren’t speaking. 

“We’ve not even been here a full week and we’re falling apart; we have to fix this before we go home for the full moon,” Romy said sadly, keeping her voice low when she mentioned the full moon. Astoria was packing up her books, clearly finished with her studying and Luna was still dancing to the rather out of tune song the books were still singing. 

“We will,” Harry assured her. “I’ll tie him to a chair and force him to listen to me if he won’t do it willingly but we will fix this.” Romy appreciated the thought but she had a feeling that, whatever issues that Clay was dealing with, it wasn’t going to be resolved so easily. 

FGHP

Voldemort was sat in his usual chair, lazily torturing the Carrow siblings in turn. They had brought him news from Hogwarts, or supposed news. Tom Riddle was a man who liked control; what the Daily Prophet had reported had put him at a disadvantage, something that he didn’t appreciate and he wasn’t about to let it happen again.

After the previous surprise published in the Daily Prophet he had taken steps to ensure that he was never so uninformed again. Taking control of the wizarding paper had been almost too easy and it hadn’t satisfied his lust for blood when they had surrendered to him willingly but at least he wouldn’t be blindsided again. As such he had already seen the article that would be gracing the front pages the next morning.

It had frustrated him that the only thing the two useless Carrow siblings had been able to tell him of use, was that Draco had successfully formed a friendship with Harry. It also seemed that the young Harry Prince was not exactly being agreeable with the headmaster; it was possible that simply by accepting the boy’s choice of name he would already be gaining points over Dumbledore in little Harry’s eyes.

He had been considering the boy more and more as of late and was well aware that the teenager would pose no threat to him, but Harry gave the Order hope, he gave the entire wizarding world hope and that was a dangerous thing. If Harry were to join him then that spark of hope would be extinguished before it could start a fire that would only be added to with the help of Dumbledore. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he would just be able to ensure the boys loyalty to him but that was where Gideon and the werewolves came in. 

He knew that he would need leverage of some kind; leverage was always good when it came to the strong willed and the boy would certainly be that if what the Carrows had told him was true. He had known for a while that he wanted Harry Prince at his side, it was getting him there that would pose a problem, especially now that the boy was at Hogwarts and spending time with the old fool. 

Dumbledore, however, didn’t have any control over the people that Harry cared for the most, whereas he did. He had werewolves at his disposal, werewolves that were surrounding, watching and reporting to him, in regards to the Greyback pack. Fenrir was a savage beast, by all accounts, and Voldemort much desired the beast of a man to also be at his side; that said, he would kill him and his entire pack if that was what it took for the Prince boy to cooperate. 

Though perhaps it wouldn’t be needed; the boy had been sorted into Slytherin, after all, so perhaps there was hope for the boy. He might even come to his side willingly. Ensuring that he had leverage was a precaution he had to take but he was hopeful that Harry would see that his visions of the future for the wizarding world were the way forward. 

For the moment, however, he had to be patient. He had what he wanted and if he said the word then the wolves he had watching the Greyback pack would swoop in and attack; according to Gideon they were all baying for blood, but for the moment they had to wait. Harry Prince was untouchable while he was at that school. Voldemort just had to think of a way to draw him out, somewhere that he wouldn’t be protected, and then he would be able to make his move. 

“Leave me,” he ordered, breaking the curses he had on the siblings. He ignored the two Deatheaters as they all but crawled for the door; he had much more important things to think on.

FGHP

Breakfast on Sunday morning was abysmal for Harry. He had been in a sour mood anyway seeing as today was his Dad’s birthday, his mood only worsened when he got to the Great Hall and found some of his fellow Slytherins reading the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet. Apparently him coming to Hogwarts, being sorted into Slytherin and being picked to be the seeker on the house Quidditch team was not only newsworthy but also so vitally important that it warranted being on the front page of the paper. 

As it was Sunday, a lot of the other students were still in bed or doing last minute homework assignments. Romy had been sleeping in the Slytherin fifth year boys dormitory with Harry ever since that first night she had shared his bed; the other boys were even starting to get used to her being there and even considerately gave her an allotted fifteen minutes in the shower alone in the morning too.

Harry didn’t respect that of course; he was far too used to the nudity from the full moons and Romy too wasn’t uncomfortable with her pack brother there. This was something that the others couldn’t understand at all and only Draco knew why it was that they were this comfortable with each other. The other boys all just assumed that it was because Harry was gay. 

Harry was grateful that the Great Hall was emptier than usual because, judging by the whispering and giggling, the article was going to be a hot topic of conversation for the day. He didn’t get a chance to see it until he took a seat at the Slytherin table beside Draco who only had Daphne for company this morning. 

“Think someone has been telling tales about you to the Daily Prophet,” Draco said as he handed over the paper before Harry could even express a desire for it. He wasn’t even sure that he wanted to read it if he was honest but in the end curiosity won out and he looked it over, Romy reading over his shoulder. 

“Great,” Harry grumbled sarcastically, as he started to read it over.

It was mainly drivel, speculation that was scattered with truth here and there. They at least had the main facts right. Though it seemed that the reporter who had written the article, Rita Skeeter, had a rather strong opinion regarding Slytherin house and the fact that Harry had been placed there. They called him Potter in the article too, another thing that annoyed him. He was getting sick of correcting everyone when it came to his surname. 

“It could be worse, Harry,” Romy said, finishing off the article. She could see how frustrated Harry was with it but she knew that it could be a lot worse if they were reporting on his Lycanthropy rather than his Hogwarts house and position on the Quidditch team.

“A lot worse,” Draco agreed as he poured himself some coffee. “Just think about what they could be saying.” 

“They keep calling me Potter!” Harry growled in frustration, hating it. It wasn’t so much the article that was bothering, though that was part of it, he just didn’t want to be known as Potter. Combined with the fact that it was his Dad’s birthday and he was missing him, this article had pissed him off royally; he was about ready to explode he was so angry. 

“Seriously?” Romy asked, looking at her pack brother as if he were a little crazy. Out of everything that she thought might have been bothering him she wouldn’t have guessed that it was the use of a different surname. She had no idea why Harry was over reacting the way he was, in her eyes she couldn’t understand why he was so upset. “Out of everything in the article you’re bothered about being called Potter instead of Prince?” 

“Yes,” Harry snapped, “I don’t care about all the other crap,” he raged, throwing the paper down. 

“Harry…” Romy said tentatively, recognising the foul mood that Harry was in and really not understanding it. However, her pack brother had stood up from the table without grabbing a thing to eat and was storming off out of the Great Hall before anyone could do or say anything to stop him. 

Romy watched him go, knowing that he would undoubtedly need a little time and space to cool off before it was wise to follow him. She saw that she wasn’t the only one watching him leave. Clayton sent her a questioning look across the Great Hall, she grabbed the paper and waved it at him in an attempt to show him what had upset Harry. Clearly Clay had seen it too, as he nodded before turning back to his breakfast. At the rate they were going she was going to end up knocking their heads together to sort them both out. 

FGHP

Frustrated and in a mood after the article, Harry was walking the halls of Hogwarts. He felt bad for having snapped at Romy, but he was sure she would understand and forgive him. He would explain to her later that it wasn’t just about the article, today was just never going to be a great day for him. It seemed that she at least knew him well enough to know he would need a little time, as she hadn’t followed him. 

He was wandering fairly aimlessly, glad for the time alone with his thoughts and not really paying attention to where he was going, though he was aware enough that he knew that he was close to the library. He was about ready to punch his fist into a wall he was so angry. He didn’t care about the article, they could publish whatever they wanted about him, truth, lies, whatever but only as long as they got his damn name right. 

Completely lost in his own head and his righteous anger, he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going or what he was doing; he realised just too late that someone had been following him and there was nothing he could do to defend himself as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned firmly against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now remember... if you hurt us we can't update again. Instead leave a lovely comment. :-) We'll get chapter 34 to you as soon as possible, we promise! :-D


	34. Unwanted Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally talks to Harry.

Fragmented Soul 

Chapter 34 – Unwanted Advances 

“What the fuck?” Harry growled as his body was slammed head first against the cold stone wall, his head hitting it with a thump; though it didn’t hurt at all, it did disorientate him for a moment and it took him a few seconds to realise what was going on. 

“You know you want this, Prince,” a familiar voice said, whispering into his ear. “You’ve been verbally riding me since you arrived here, now you’re going to actually ride me.” 

“I’m flattered, Zabini,” Harry growled back trying to sound much calmer than he felt, “but I think I’ll pass.” He had never really appreciated how much bigger the other Slytherin boy was by comparison; even with the additional strength that being a werewolf gave him it wouldn’t be easy to break free of Blaise’s grip.

“Now now, Prince,” Blaise chastised, sounding impatient with Harry’s rejection, “you shouldn’t tease. I am only holding to you to what you have already offered.” Harry had somehow gotten under his skin, his suggestions stirring things in Blaise’s mind that had never been there before. He needed to prove something to Prince and himself, and now that they weren't surrounded by people he could do just that. 

“You wish I was offering,” Harry bit back, unable to believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t actually even believed Blaise was gay, let alone interested. “Can no one take a joke in this place?” he asked rhetorically.

“You weren’t joking, you only ever said those things to me,” Blaise told him firmly, pressing himself against Harry’s back, pinning him more firmly in place against the wall. He wasn’t going to let Harry deny him what they both knew he wanted; Blaise’s curiosity wouldn’t leave him alone and he would settle this between them one way or another. “You’ve wanted me ever since you saw me naked in the showers. I’m going to give you what you want.” 

“Like hell you are,” Harry exclaimed in horror, starting to realise that Blaise might actually seriously try something. Even if he hadn't been completely committed to Fen, he had no interested in Blaise; he could barely stand him as a house mate, let alone anything more. “I have a boyfriend remember, why the hell would I want you?” he sneered with disgust. The idea that he would betray his mate for this… boy was ridiculous. Blaise was nothing compared to the man waiting for him at home. 

“A boyfriend who has no name and you laugh about,” Blaise said, grabbing Harry’s wrist as the smaller teen tried to push him off. “And as for him being famous,” he gave a false bark of amusement, “well, that really is laughable. I doubt he’s even real.” Blaise could see that Harry was all talk; even if he did have a boyfriend, it obviously wasn’t anything serious given the way he flirted. Blaise was honestly surprised that Harry was putting up this slight resistance at all, he thought that with all the innuendos the teen would be absolutely gagging for it. He may not be now but very shortly he would be, Blaise thought smugly to himself.

“Oh he’s real,” Harry said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Blaise’s logic. Had the other teen just completely forgotten the love bites that he had been covered in upon arriving at school; it wasn’t like he could have given those to himself. However, it seemed that Blaise would just see whatever he wanted to see. 

“If you knew who he was you wouldn’t be messing with me,” Harry warned. He was about ready to do whatever it took to get Blaise off him; he wouldn’t let anyone else touch him. Fenrir had marked him and he had marked Fenrir; there was no forgetting that commitment and he was going to make sure that Blaise didn’t destroy that. 

“I’m going to do more than mess with you, Prince,” Blaise whispered, trying to place a kiss on Harry’s neck, but the smaller teen managed to jerk away enough to avoid it. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be begging for more,” he said, pressing his hips forward so that Harry could feel the erection grinding against him.

“With what I’ve seen I’ll barely feel it,” Harry said, his anger rising. He hated the feel of Blaise against him; it was all wrong and making him somewhat desperate to break free. He had been powerless against Gideon all those months ago but he was stronger than Blaise despite their size difference and Blaise didn’t have four lackeys helping him either. It gave Harry strength to know that he was going to get out of this before the other Slytherin could hurt him. 

“Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we,” Blaise chuckled. He had no insecurities about his body and he supposed that if Harry wanted to play games then he could live with that.

“No we bloody well won’t,” Harry told him through gritted teeth as Blaise started trying to slid a hand under his jumper. “Get off me,” Harry insisted, trying to move away from Blaise’s prying touch. The feel of his hand against his skin made him feel physically sick, he didn’t want this boy anywhere near him. 

“Play nice, Prince, and then maybe we can both get off,” Blaise whispered, his voice husky as his lips pressed against Harry’s ear. Fingers dipped just beneath the waistband of Harry’s trousers, un-tucking his shirt fully now as they reached for the button. 

“The only thing you’re going to be getting off, is off me,” Harry snapped, halting Blaise’s hand, with his unrestrained arm, that he had been using to try to push the larger teen away. “If you even dare to touch me…”

“You’ll what, Prince?” Blaise asked, starting to get really tired of the pretence Harry was putting up. “Tell me what you’ll do,” he told him, knowing he had the upper hand and that Harry wasn’t going anywhere until he was done with him. Blaise hated how hard he was, just thinking about Harry; the rather erotic dreams about the other teen had not been helping matters either. He was desperate to see if the reality was as good as he imagined. 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Harry hissed out, struggling to push Blaise away, bucking against the wall in an attempt to gain some leverage to remove Blaise’s weight from behind him so that he could literally knock some sense into the boy with his fists. 

“How about you tell me then?” Blaise suggested, his hand sliding between the wall and the front of Harry’s trousers, cupping the flaccid length there, finding himself disappointed that his fellow Slytherin wasn’t as hard as he was. “Tell me what you’re capable of, or why not show me; let me stick my cock in your mouth and you can show me exactly what you’re capable of.” 

“Why don’t I tell you my boyfriend’s name instead?” Harry countered, trying to remove Blaise’s hand from his groin. He was having trouble keeping the mental images of that night that the strays had snatched him from his mind, but he knew that there was no Fenrir coming to save him this time; he had to get himself free. “You might not be so keen to stick your pathetic excuse for a cock in my mouth once you know what I am.” 

“I know what you are, Prince,” Blaise said as he tightened his grip on Harry’s waist, relishing in the feel of the other boys warmth against him, “you’re a damn tease; all that talk about touching me, fucking me. I can’t wait to sink myself balls deep inside you and you’re going to love it.” 

“The only thing I’m going to love is watching Fenrir rip your head off if you touch me,” Harry snarled, knowing that he had to do or say something drastic if he was going to get Blaise off him. He knew how badly Daphne had reacted to hearing his mate’s name and even though he didn’t want to think of Fenrir being well known he almost hoped that Blaise did recognise the name just so that he would back off. 

“Fenrir?” Blaise said a little shocked, the name sounding familiar. “Werewolf Fenrir Greyback?” Harry’s heart fell as the name was recognised. He was going to have to look into why his mate was so known and there was such fear in the voices of those that he told. However, it did have the desired effect and Blaise let him go, taking a step back in a mixture of shock and revulsion  which allowed Harry to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, I’m his mate. Still want to stick your cock in my mouth now?” Harry asked, turning around to face the other teen and snapping his teeth at Blaise, threateningly. Not wanting to show any weakness; he tried to keep himself strong but he could feel his legs shaking and he leaned back against the wall to support himself so that he wouldn’t fall. 

“I don’t believe you,” Blaise said, taking a step toward Harry again so that they were once again almost grinding together; though he still had a look of disgust on his face and still seemed to be rather sceptical about whether Harry was telling the truth or simply making things up for the hell of it.

“Why don’t I bite you? Then we’ll see what you believe,” Harry suggested, their bodies almost pressed together, Blaise’s erection rubbing against him but doing absolutely nothing for him. “I’m just as much of a werewolf as he is and if you stick anything in my mouth I will bite it,” Harry warned, baring his teeth for Blaise to see so that he knew that he wasn’t joking. 

“You wouldn’t dare. Maybe I should just go have a quick chat with our headmaster, I am sure he would be fascinated by this claim of yours,” Blaise said, looking smug. If it was the truth then surely Harry wouldn’t want Dumbledore knowing about it, and if it wasn’t then he would likely confess his deception; however, Harry’s reaction wasn’t quite what he had expected.

Harry laughed. “You think he doesn’t know what I am, do you honestly believe that I could vanish every full moon without that old fool noticing?” he pointed out, shaking his head at Blaise. 

“I’ll tell everyone else then,” Blaise told him, frustrated at Harry being one step ahead at every turn; it would serve him right if the whole school found out exactly what kind of monster their precious Harry was.

“Fine, go for it, tell everyone,” Harry challenged, “but just so you know, if you do, I’ll bite you and then tell everyone what you are; assuming you survive, of course,” he added with a false smile. “But then it would be just as much your secret as mine, so make your choice very carefully.”

Blaise took half a step back and had raised his fist before Harry realised what was happening, ducking only just in time to avoid a punch to the face; apparently the other Slytherin believed him now, because he looked furious.

“Seriously, Zabini? A fist fight?” Harry asked incredulously, as he dodged out from between the wall and the taller boy. “I thought you would think yourself above such things,” he taunted as he freed his wand from its holster and took it in hand. It was a great comfort given he was fairly sure he could get off a stunning spell before Blaise could try anything else.

“You think you could best me in a duel, Prince?” Blaise asked, squaring up to the smaller teen. “You’ve been here for what… two weeks? I hardly think you are going to be any match for one of the top students in our year,” he said smugly.

“I’ve had one-on-one magical education pretty much since I got my wand when I was six years old,” Harry taunted, twirling his wand between his fingers casually for a moment before pausing. “Or maybe I was five,” he added, but he couldn’t remember and so just shrugged it off. “Either way, I don’t think you have quite the advantage you believe you do, Zabini, but if you need me to prove it…”

“Go ahead and try,” Blaise said as he withdrew his own wand. He wasn’t worried; like this little runt could possibly win, he thought to himself.

“From sex to fighting in zero point five seconds,” Harry said, looking amused as he continued to fidget with the wand in his hand. “Are you always that fast?” he asked, as though genuinely curious.

“You were the one fighting it, Prince,” Blaise snapped, infuriated by the continued insults to his masculinity. He wanted to prove to Harry, one way or another, that he was more than capable of being a man, whether that be through sex or fighting him, he didn’t really care. 

“You couldn’t even get me hard, Zabini,” Harry retorted with a laugh, knowing that Blaise didn’t stand a chance against him. His dad had taught him well with magic and Fenrir had ensured he knew how to defend himself physically. Now that he wasn’t pinned to a wall, unable to move, he felt a lot more confident in his ability to stop Blaise from causing him injury. 

Blaise raised his wand to fire a spell, but Harry was faster. “Stupefy,” he said quickly, dodging the hex that Blaise had sent his way, as his own spell collided with the taller Slytherin. Harry smirked, looking rather pleased with himself, as Blaise collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap, unconscious. “I think I made my point,” Harry said to himself.

“Are you okay?” someone asked, catching him off guard. Harry spun around quickly, half expecting an attack, only to see a brown-haired Hufflepuff boy, who looked to be either a sixth or seventh year student, hurrying along the corridor towards him with a worried expression on his face.

“Err, yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said, lowering his wand, looking rather confused as to what this boy was fussing about. “Why?” he asked, looking up into the concerned grey eyes of the unknown boy. He was tall, well-built and definitely handsome, Harry noticed.

“He just tried to hex you,” the Hufflepuff boy pointed out, looking over at where Blaise lay unmoving.

“Oh that, right,” Harry said, catching on to why the other boy had been so worried; it was kind of endearing in a way, even if he hadn’t actually needed rescuing. It did make Harry wonder what it was that made people always think he needed a hero or something of the like. “Yeah I told him he could try,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders as he put his wand away, “seems I was right about being quicker.”

“I hear your quick with other things,” the Hufflepuff boy said, but then, realising how wrong this sounded and becoming a little flustered, not meaning to put his foot in it the way he had, quickly added, “Quidditch, I meant Quidditch. I heard you’d been chosen for the Slytherin team, as seeker.” He really did look a little flustered by his blunder, which Harry thought was rather sweet.

“I have,” Harry said with amusement. He wasn’t sure what it was that had this boy so nervous but it was kind of fun to watch. “You play?” he asked, wondering if there was anyone who wasn’t following the details of his life; it was kind of strange everyone knowing things about him when he didn’t even have a clue who they were.

“I’m the captain for the Hufflepuff team,” the older boy told him, clearly proud of this fact but not at all bothered that Harry didn’t know who he was. “I play seeker too,” he added with a soft smile. 

“Bit big for a seeker aren’t you?” Harry asked, eyeing the Hufflepuff from head to toe, his eyes perhaps lingering too long on his midsection. Most seekers were small and slender, like Harry himself was, not tall and well-built like this guy.

The Hufflepuff boy just smiled at him sweetly, seeming to quite enjoy Harry’s attention. “I’m just as fast as you, I assure you,” he told him; he was quite certain of his ability having held the position on his house team for the majority of the time he had been at Hogwarts.

“I can’t wait to put it to the test,” Harry said, not really believing that this large guy would ever manage to keep up with him on a broom. He might not have the years of experience this guy probably had playing Quidditch but Harry knew he was talented; if he hadn’t been sure of it before, then his try out for the Slytherin team taught him that for certain. 

“I’ll look forward to it,” the Hufflepuff said happily, and he seemed genuinely keen on the idea. “I’m Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory,” he said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry took it after a few moments hesitation. “Harry Prince,” he said, introducing himself even though he suspected that Cedric knew exactly who he was, particularly given that he already knew that Harry had been accepted onto the team.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Harry Prince. Maybe we can go flying together some time,” Cedric suggested. “You know, just the two of us,” he added, after a moment of uncertainty. He wasn’t entirely sure how forward he should be with the younger teenager but thinking that Harry might have been flirting with him, though he couldn’t be sure. 

“I do love to fly,” Harry admitted, with a shrug thinking that it might be nice to go flying when it didn’t involve Quidditch and instead just have some friendly one on one competition. Cedric really did seem like a nice guy and he was all for making new friends. 

“That settles it then,” Cedric said with a smile, “though perhaps for the moment I could just walk you back to your dormitory,” he suggested, leaning in closer to the younger teenager to whisper, “just in case there are any other students waiting in the wings to attack you.” 

“I think the Gryffindor’s are all busy today but okay,” Harry said, readily agreeing because, on today of all days, he found that the company of someone, who was practically a stranger to him, was something of a comfort. “I was going to go to the library though,” he added, thinking that if he was going to do some research on his mate then that was a good place to start with it. 

“Okay,” Cedric agreed, waving his hand to gesture that he would follow Harry’s lead, which Harry thought was slightly odd given that he was the new student there, but he didn’t question it and headed towards the library, with Cedric at his side. “What do you want to do with your friend?” he asked, pausing as they reached Blaise. It seemed a little mean to just step over him, as if he weren’t there, even if he had been in the wrong. 

“Who…? Oh him,” Harry said, realising that Cedric was talking about Blaise; the term ‘friend’ had thrown him for a moment. “Leave him,” he suggested, with a shrug; honestly, after what Blaise had tried to do, he didn’t care much what happened to him. “Someone will find him eventually,” he said, stepping over the unconscious Slytherin and only just resisting the urge to ‘accidentally’ stand on or kick him.

“If you say so,” Cedric said with a laugh; it seemed a little callous, but he had seen the other boy try to hex Harry, so he supposed perhaps he had it coming. “And why would the Gryffindor’s want to attack you?” he asked, as he stepped over the unconscious boy and took a few quick steps to catch up with Harry.

“You don’t read the papers much, do you,” Harry said with slight surprise.

“I don’t see the point personally, all rubbish and propaganda any ways,” Cedric told him with a shrug. He had, of course, heard some talk of Harry Prince around the school, and he knew who the teenager was, but that didn’t mean he spared any time for gossiping; hopefully he would be able to actually get to know Harry, rather than just listening to speculation.

“I have to say that I completely agree with you,” Harry told him with a grin. It was nice to meet someone who didn’t already assume they knew everything about his life; he supposed that Cedric must have heard about his appointment to the Quidditch team through other students rather than because it was published on the front page.

“So,” Cedric said, a little lamely as they made their way towards the library. It was kind of awkward, the two of them walking together when they didn’t even really know each other. He felt as though he should at least make some kind of attempt to have a conversation. “What else do you like, other than Quidditch and flying?” 

“Causing trouble is pretty high on the list,” Harry told him with a grin. 

“Yes, I saw your start of term prank, it was very amusing to watch, though not to smell,” Cedric told him with a chuckle, loving the way Harry’s face seemed to come to life at the mention of it. The teen was clearly a natural troublemaker. “What else do you have planned?”

“Well that would be telling,” Harry said with a devious glint in his stunning emerald eyes, “I can’t go around divulging all my secrets to every boy I meet in the corridors now, can I.”

Cedric couldn’t help but sneak a sideways glance at the rather intriguing younger teenager; he was finding Harry rather sweet and innocent. He had heard so many rumours in regards to the boy but they didn’t seem to be reflecting truthfully on the boy that he was speaking to now. “I’d like to know your secrets,” Cedric admitted, looking away before Harry could catch him staring. 

Harry frowned a little at the older teen's words; it saddened him a little that Cedric would probably run in the opposite direction if he knew his deepest, darkest secrets. “Trust me, you don’t want to know what I’m hiding,” Harry said, his tone tinged with a sudden sadness. 

Not understanding the hint of sadness that he could suddenly hear he added, “I think that I do.” He wasn’t sure what it was that was drawing him to the Slytherin but he really wanted to get to know him more. He was happy to ignore the gossip and the rumours and just talk to Harry and get to know the real him.

“We’ll see,” Harry said with a smile, liking this boy more and more. “How about, before we go exchanging secrets, you can come and watch me practice for Quidditch Friday night? We can go flying afterwards.” Harry wasn’t stupid, far from it, but he had never had the opportunity to flirt or be flirted with, it wasn’t like Fenrir had ever courted him traditionally; he just hoped that Cedric wouldn't get the wrong idea and think this was a date or something, though he couldn't see why he would. 

“I like the sound of that, Friday evening it is,” Cedric said, smiling brightly at his new friend, really looking forward to the following Friday, even though it was almost a week away. They had just arrived at the entrance to the library now and the two of them were stood somewhat awkwardly, not knowing what to say to one another. 

“Are you coming in?” Harry asked, trying to look anywhere but directly into the grey eyes that seemed to be studying him rather intently. 

“I was actually on my way to meet friends,” Cedric admitted. “Another time maybe, perhaps we could study together,” he suggested. 

“Umm, sure,” Harry said, biting his bottom lip a little nervously. “I should go, I’ve got some stuff I have to research, but I’ll see you on Friday.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Cedric said with a charming smile. The two of them gave an awkward little wave before Harry dove for cover into the library, determined that he was going to find out anything he could about Fenrir. His mate had refused to tell him so now he was going to find out on his own. 

It wasn’t exactly normal for a spark of fear to appear in someone’s eyes, or for people to back off, when a name was mentioned. Whatever Fenrir had done, whoever his mate had been before Harry had known him, he wanted to find out. He was too curious not to know. Though he knew that this was something that he was going to have to hide from Clayton and Romy; he didn’t think that they would approve of his snooping. 

FGHP

“Fenrir,” Jenson called across the clearing, “you have to see this.” The owl that had just delivered the letter was already taking flight as the Beta wolf laughed to himself at the photograph he held in his hands. 

“What is it?” the Alpha asked, looking up from his third mug of coffee for the day; he wasn’t in a very good mood, though that hadn’t changed in days so no one was really surprised. Jenson, however, was hoping this picture would change that. 

“It’s a photo of Harry and Romy,” the Beta wolf said as he made his way over to where his Alpha was sitting. He handed over the photograph still smiling at the memory of it. 

Fenrir took it and snorted in amusement. He had never seen his little mate in such a state, though he could almost expect it from Harry; though not from Romy, who was possibly the most sensible fourteen year old he had ever known. 

Damon came and peered over the Alpha’s shoulder at the picture; the pair of them really were quite a sight, but what was immediately obvious to him was that Clayton was entirely missing from the picture and it hurt his heart a little. Surely whatever mischief Harry was up to, particularly if he had recruited Romy as well, was something that Clayton would want to be part of.

Callie put down what she was doing and came to see what the men were looking at and gasped in horror when she saw the state of her daughter. “And to think I thought Romy was incorruptible. That will teach me to underestimate Harry.”

“Never underestimate Harry,” Damon warned ominously, having that mistake once or twice. “Trust me.” 

“They at least look like they’re having fun,” Micha said with amusement, spying all the food that the pups were covered in.

“And food fights won’t bring down the castle,” Lukas added, trying to look on the bright side.

“Don’t discount that,” Damon said, “Clay isn’t in the picture, which means whatever he was doing they didn’t want us to see.” Though he said this he couldn’t help but be a little worried at the absence of his son from the picture. Whether it was trouble making, or something more sinister, he would have at least wanted to have news of how he was getting on. 

“And other than that detention that they got the first night and the one that Clayton got for skateboarding in the hallways we haven’t heard about any others,” Callie pointed out, trying to reassure her brother. Damon didn’t usually show it, but he was always worrying about his son; often with good reason, given Clay’s track record.

“That they haven’t been caught does not overwhelm me with confidence in my son’s safety, Callie,” Damon said with a frown on his face.

“Just means they’re smart enough not to get caught,” Micha said with a smile.

“I’m so proud,” Damon said dryly.

“I am quite sure Clayton is fine,” Callie said, wrapping an arm around her brother’s back, and pulling him into a half hug. “We would have heard if there was anything wrong; he is probably the one who took the picture,” she suggested.

“He better be there, he is supposed to be protecting Harry,” Fenrir said gruffly, annoyed that Clayton was not at Harry’s side for entirely different reasons. At least Romy was definitely there, but the reason he had sent the other two pups was to protect his mate.

“I’m sure he is, my Alpha,” Lukas said reassuringly. There was no doubt that Clayton would never let anything happen to Harry, no matter what the situation; he was absolutely certain on that. “As Callie said, he probably took the picture.”

“They’ll be home in a week,” Micha said with clear excitement in his tone. “Then we can see them and we can all know that they’re fine, no more worrying.” 

“You just miss being able to join in,” Jenson said a little disparagingly.

“That too,” Micha agreed happily, ignoring the Beta’s obvious disapproval. As far as he was concerned he was still young, and even younger at heart; he was never going to let anyone stop him from having fun with his pack brothers ever again.

Callie took a step back from the others, forcing herself to take a deep breath as a wave of nausea hit her. Jenson looked to his mate with concern, “Are you alright?” He asked her. 

She smiled at him. “Of course I am,” she said, as if he was just being silly, “I didn’t sleep well last night is all, I’m fine.” Honestly it wasn’t the first time in the last few days that she hadn’t felt quite right, but she often had patches of poor health, so it was probably nothing to worry about. 

“Let me take over the cooking, you sit down,” Jenson suggested and she laughed at him. She knew that Jenson was worried about her, but to volunteer to actually cook their dinner… well that was a drastic measure indeed.

“If I eat anything you cook it’ll only make me feel worse,” she teased. “I’m fine, honestly, nothing to worry about.” She gave her mate a kiss on the cheek as she headed back toward the fire; she didn’t want him to fret about her, even if she did love that he worried about her. If she didn’t feel better soon, then she would let him take care of her.

“I agree with Callie,” Micha said, giving Jenson a playful grin. “I don’t fancy puking my guts out with food poisoning from your cooking.” He didn’t really have a leg to stand on with teasing the Beta wolf given his own attempts at cooking, but that still didn’t mean he wanted Jenson to be cooking any of their meals.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Jenson snapped at Micha as Damon, suppressing a laugh, put his arm around Micha and placing a kiss to his temple. 

“Come on, trouble,” Damon said, guiding his cheeky mate away from the others, “let’s go for a walk.” He gave the mildly annoyed looking Beta wolf a smile as they headed off; he knew Jenson would never actually harm Micha, but that didn’t mean that Jenson appreciated the submissive’s teasing. They were a family after all and bickering and small fights were to be expected; they probably wouldn’t be a family if they didn’t. 

FGHP

Draco made his way across the library, placing the books he had borrowed onto the returned shelf next to Madam Pince’s desk and turned to leave again; but in the process spotted Harry sat reading at a desk in a corner, looking nothing short of miserable. He sighed to himself, and decided he should probably check on him; they were friends after all.

“What was up with you this morning, grumpy?” Draco asked as he sat himself down at the table opposite Harry, who jumped a little at the blond’s sudden appearance. He had been so involved in the book he was reading that he hadn’t noticed his fellow Slytherin. 

“Oh, hi,” Harry greeted, as he looked up and realised who it was who had joined him at the table. “Just a bad day,” he explained dismissively; though that felt like an understatement between it being his Dad’s birthday, the article, Blaise and the rather confusing conversation with Cedric.

“You okay?” Draco asked as Harry dejectedly went back to reading. 

“Not really,” Harry said with a sigh. He really wished that he hadn’t started researching Fenrir. What he was reading really wasn’t improving his mood any but now that he had started he didn’t seem to be able to stop. His mate was going to have some explaining to do and Harry was wondering if these were the things that Fenrir had meant when he said that he had done things that he wasn’t proud of.

“We could… talk about it, or something,” Draco suggested, clearly not really sure what to say, but wanting to help his friend somehow.

“It’s just a bad day,” Harry said, closing the book, not wanting to look at any more words that were declaring his mate, the man he loved, a heartless, brutal and vindictive killer. “It’s my Dad’s birthday.”

Draco had not found the opportunity to talk to Harry about Severus, but here they were, just the two of them and Harry had brought up the subject all on his own; it seemed to be the perfect moment to finally share what he had learnt from Dumbledore. Although, he didn’t want to do that here, he had something to show Harry first. 

“I think I know what will cheer you up,” Draco said with a soft smile. “Come with me.” 

Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t in the mood for show and tell today, all he wanted to do was be left alone to mourn his father and forget all the other things that seemed to keep on happening to him. “Draco, I am really not…”

“Harry, just trust me on this,” Draco said firmly, he didn’t want to explain himself here, not when just about anyone in the whole library could over hear them. This was personal, for the both of them, it needed complete privacy.

Harry let out a huffy noise and, leaving the book on the table, he got to his feet and let Draco lead them out of the library. They walked the familiar route towards the dungeons in companionable silence, Harry letting his feet wander without thought, trusting Draco to lead them the right way. He was assuming that they were heading towards the Slytherin common room, but then Draco took an unexpected turn.

“Erm, Draco?” Harry asked, the new route having pulled him from his thoughts. “Where are we going?” he questioned as the blond turned to look at him.

“What happened to trusting me?” Draco asked, but his tone was teasing and he kept on leading them along a corridor that Harry wasn’t familiar with. Harry scowled at his friend’s back but continued to follow him; he was actually rather curious now, if he was honest with himself. “It isn’t much further,” the blond assured him.

“Do I at least get a clue?” Harry asked impatiently, in a sulk as they rounded another corner. 

“Stop your complaining, we’re here,” Draco said, coming to a stop quite suddenly in the middle of a corridor. There were no doors close by and no windows either, not even the creepy ones that looked beneath the lake like in the Slytherin common room. It was just a corridor lined with portraits. 

“Here?” Harry asked, with confusion. “Draco, I don’t…”

“Look, Harry,” Draco interrupted, gesturing up at the wall next to them.

With an expression of confusion, Harry turned to look at the wall; it took him a few seconds to realise what he was looking at. “Dad,” he said, his voice almost a plea, his fingers reaching up and running over the paint as thought to check that it was real.

“Hello, Harry,” the portrait of Severus said. It showed a young hook-nosed man, dressed entirely in black robes, sat stiffly in a large chair. “Draco, here, has told me a lot about you,” he said, watching Harry with his dark eyes that bore into him, just like Harry remembered.

“You don’t know me though,” Harry said sadly, tears running down his cheeks. For a moment he thought he might have a small connection to his Dad again, but this was torturous; this picture looked and sounded like a younger version of his father but it wasn’t the man who had raised him. 

“I am a portrait, Harry,” Severus stated; the tone was the same one that he used to use when pointing out something that he thought Harry should have figured out by himself. 

“I know that,” Harry told him, turning to glare at Draco through tear filled eyes. “Why? Why would you bring me here?!” he asked angrily. “Just to… just…” his voice caught in his throat. “Just to torture me with little more than a ghost of my dead father?!”

“Merlin, Harry, no,” Draco said looking rather alarmed by Harry reaction. “I wanted to talk to you somewhere private; I wanted to show you this was here because I thought that if anyone had a right to see it, it was you; and most of all I wanted to tell you that he isn’t.”

“Isn’t what?” Harry asked, pacing around in the corridor, not knowing whether he wanted to run away or stay there with the only remaining connection to his father.

“Dead, Harry,” Draco told him. “Severus isn’t dead.”

“What…?” Harry queried, stopping and turning to stare at the blond in disbelief. Surely he had misheard that, it was impossible, it couldn’t be. “Explain,” Harry demanded, lowering himself to the floor, his back against the wall across from his Dad’s portrait.

“Dumbledore inadvertently informed me as much,” Draco told him, taking a seat next to his friend. He was rather against sitting on the floor, which was likely not only cold but filthy, but on this one occasion, for this important conversation, he would bare it.

“Draco, seriously this is killing me, just tell me what you know,” Harry pleaded; he couldn’t handle this slow trickle of information which was breaking his heart. “Where is my father? And how can you be sure he is alive.”

“I don’t know where,” Draco admitted, “but Dumbledore told me that he has your kidnapper trapped under some horrible spell.”

“My Dad didn’t kidnap me,” Harry snapped angrily; he had had more than enough of people trampling over his childhood and everything he knew about himself. Part of him knew that there was certainly some truth in what they were saying but it just didn’t matter. Severus Prince was his father and a good man; that was never going to change.

“Whoa,” Draco said as he held his hands up in surrender; clearly it was a sore subject. “I never said he did, just the messenger here,” he pointed out.

Harry rested his head in his hands, not even trying to hold back his tears and he cried in earnest. It was all too much; guilt for having gone on with his life when his Dad was probably suffering; hope that he might be able to save his Dad and see him again; anger at those who had stolen his Dad from him.

“You know why Dumbledore has him though, right?” Draco asked hesitantly after a few minutes when Harry's crying seemed to ease off a little, not sure how to handle Harry's tears. He had a few ideas of his own about what the headmaster was up to and he wanted to know if the other boy agreed with his assessment of the situation. 

Harry looked up at him with dawning realisation, his eyes red and cheeks tear streaked. “To control me," he said in a quiet and sad voice. "To make me do whatever it is he wanted me at this school for.”

“That would be my guess,” Draco agreed, resting his head back against the wall.  

“I have to help him,” Harry said decisively. That fact was clear in his mind more than any other. He wouldn’t allow his father to suffer because of him; if Dumbledore wanted something from him then he was going to give it to him. Whatever it took to get his Dad back, safe. 

“And how are you going to do that? You have no idea where he is; or even what kind of spell he is under or how to reverse it,” Draco pointed out. 

“I have to do something,” Harry snapped back at him angrily, thinking that picking flaws in the plan was not helping at all.

“What are you, a Gryffindor?” the portrait of Severus asked, sounding somewhat disapproving. The portrait of the potions master was looking down his hooked nose at the boys in a way that Harry had never known his father to use with him before. 

Harry looked up at the youthful image of his father and sighed; this imitation of his Dad was right, even if it didn’t act much like the man he remembered. He couldn’t just plough through this and hope it worked out okay in the end, he had to think about what he was going to do, he needed a plan. “I’m going to play his game and see what he wants,” Harry decided.

“That sounds like a much better plan,” Draco said, admiring the Slytherin streak that Harry had, though not quite approving of the Gryffindor thinking to begin with. 

“But not yet,” Harry said decisively. “He has to keep my dad alive, otherwise he’s no use to him, whatever he wants from me I’m not about to make it easy for him. Words cannot express how much I hate Albus Dumbledore right now.”

“A meddlesome fool that one,” the portrait of Severus said. 

“You told me I couldn’t trust him, Dad,” Harry said to the portrait. “I guess you were right.” He sighed, wishing that his Dad was with him to help him, to point him in the right direction. He really missed him. 

“Are you going to tell the others?” Draco asked curiously, thinking about how close he was with Clayton and Romy. He had found it hard enough just telling Harry, he wasn’t sure how Harry was going to go about telling his pack brother and sister; he didn’t even know if either Clayton or Romy knew Severus, but now didn’t seem like the time for such questions. 

“I don’t think so, not yet at least. I don’t want to worry them, plus they’d only encourage me to tell Fenrir and I don’t think that would go very well.” 

Harry knew that his Dad and his mate were never going to be the best of friends. It would complicate everything now that his Dad was alive. He couldn’t imagine living anywhere other than the pack but he didn’t think that his Dad would be thrilled to move into a forest clearing; and then of course there was the question of what he would do on the full moons. Yeah, not complicated at all, he thought with heavy sarcasm. Harry just didn’t want to deal with thinking about it. 

“Why not?” Draco asked; he had been rather under the impression that the three young werewolves were the types to share all their secrets with each other, though admittedly Harry had been sorted into Slytherin for a reason. 

Harry didn’t even know where to start trying to explain that really, at least not in a way that Draco would understand without a long and tedious conversation. “I have a feeling that my Dad and Fenrir wouldn’t get along very well,” he told the blond, hoping that Draco would be able to just accepted that at face value.

“So you’re just going to keep secrets?” Draco queried. It wasn’t that he was against such an option, but it was likely that Harry’s fellow werewolves might well prove the best hope for rescuing Severus in one piece; he spared a short moment to acknowledge the strangeness of the world he now found himself in, where he actually had faith in werewolves.

“Not indefinitely,” Harry explained; he didn’t think he could even he wanted to in all honesty. “But for the moment, yes,” he added. He simply wasn’t ready to share the information yet, at least not until he had figured out what he wanted to do with it. Part of him feared that if his mate found out the truth about what Dumbledore was doing, then Fenrir would remove him from Hogwarts to protect him. That wasn’t something that he could allow to happen, not yet at least.

Draco gave a low, impressed whistle. “Wow,” he said, looking to Harry as if he were the bravest man he had ever known, “keeping secrets from Fenrir Greyback, you’re a braver man than me.” 

“The Fenrir that you know… he isn’t like that anymore,” Harry said with a frown, he didn’t like the way everyone just assumed his mate was a vicious killer. Admittedly, Harry had seen that side of him, but Harlan had deserved it; Fenrir had been pushed to that point. 

“He’s nothing like what I’ve read about him so far,” Harry went on, though even as he said this he couldn’t help but think of just how much brutal pleasure and effort that the Alpha male had put into the torturing and death of Harlan. Maybe what he had read so far wasn’t that far off; it certainly made him wonder but he at least owed his mate a chance to explain. 

“You’ve been reading up about him?” Draco asked in surprise. He had vaguely got the impression that Harry was not familiar with the stories told about his mate, but that he felt the need to do research to understand other people’s reactions seemed to imply that maybe the werewolf Harry knew was not the monster the wizarding world had been led to believe. 

“Yeah, I wanted to know what all the fuss was about, every time someone’s heard his name… I had to know,” Harry told him with a sigh. Today had certainly been one hell of a day and Harry was just about ready for it to be over; he felt emotionally battered and bruised. 

“Then believe what you know of him, that’s what matters, right?” Draco asked, looking at Harry rather intently, trying to figure out what it was that he was thinking. It wasn’t as though Draco could believe that Harry would allow himself to suffer at the hands of a murdering lunatic and then speak so highly and so fondly of him. 

“Right… but then why can I not get it out of my head that he used to bite kids for shits and giggles?" Harry asked; it was a question he had been asking himself ever since he had read that particular passage about Fenrir. It certainly tallied with what he had known about his mate already, but everything seemed to be exaggerated and Harry wasn’t sure what to believe about any of it. "I mean, he bit me before I was two.”

He really wished that he was home, snuggled in his mate’s arms where everything was less complicated; for a moment it was difficult to remember why he had ever thought coming here was a good idea. But then he looked up. The subject of the portrait hanging in front of him was the reason; he wanted the truth about his past and his father, and now he had to save him.

“I’m not the person to ask, Harry,” Draco said kindly, pulling him from his spiralling thoughts that were only going to make him feel ten times worse if he allowed himself to carry on thinking this way.

Again, Harry sighed. “I know but thank you,” he said. He turned to smile at his fellow Slytherin, grateful that he was there and that Draco had taken the time to talk to him despite the foul mood he had been in. Harry found himself glad that he hadn’t pushed Draco away in the library as he had wanted to. He had learnt so much today. 

“For what?” Draco asked curiously, not sure what he was being thanked for. He wasn’t aware that he had done anything that warranted being thanked at all. 

“For listening to my rant, for showing me this, for telling me about my Dad, for just being my friend,” Harry told him, staring up at the portrait of his father. The image of the potions master remained very quiet, simply observing the two teenagers talking in front of him with his piercing gaze that many might have found disturbing but was nothing but comfortingly familiar to Harry. 

“You’re welcome,” Draco returned, feeling a little awkward about it. He didn’t feel entirely comfortable with being thanked for that, not when he had his own ulterior motives for telling Harry what he had. These were motives that eventually they would talk about but it was very clear to Draco that today was not the day to go into all the details: they could wait for a little while longer. It didn’t seem as if Harry was going to be going anywhere any time soon. 

After a few moments of silence, where Harry was clearly contemplating something, the young werewolf finally spoke. “I don’t know why but I just feel comfortable with you,” he tried to explain. “You smell familiar,” he concluded, still thinking hard on this matter. He was still getting used to his extra sensitive nose, it was certainly more acute than what he was accustomed to. The different scents he picked up confused him greatly but there was something about Draco and his scent that was almost homely. 

“My mum said we shared a crib as babies for a little while, maybe that’s it,” Draco mused, a little concerned that Harry was commenting on how he smelt. He had always believed that he had very good levels of personal hygiene and didn’t smell. 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. Though, I wasn’t a werewolf then…” He thought about it for a moment more before deciding that it really didn’t need to take up any valuable space in his head right now. He had too many other things to think about; on this he was sure he could just trust his instincts. “Ah well, it doesn’t really matter,” he said with a smile to Draco who returned the small smile with his friend. 

FGHP

Clayton’s absence was becoming more evident. Harry and Romy were just getting ready for bed in the Slytherin fifth year boys dormitory and the fact that Clay wasn’t with them hung heavily in the air, very much unspoken but still something that they couldn't shake their awareness of. Instead they chose to discuss topics that didn’t involve their irrationally angry pack brother. 

“So what was wrong with you this morning?” Romy asked curiously as she pulled Clay’s t-shirt over her head; it still smelt like him a little, though it was fading now as she had been wearing it to sleep in since she came down here. “You left in a hurry.” 

“It’s my Dad’s birthday today,” Harry explained as he too pulled on a t-shirt. “I miss him and I guess I just needed some space to deal with that,” he told her. 

“So it isn’t anything to worry about?” she asked. “Because I can’t have both you and Clay to worry over, he’s enough hassle.” 

Harry laughed. “You don’t have to worry about me,” he assured her softly, hating that he was hiding things from her but knowing that it was for the best. “What about you, do I need to be worried about you?” 

“Worried about me, why would you be?” Romy asked, curiously as she climbed into bed, snuggling herself under the blankets, though she remained sitting up, looking at Harry as he gracelessly threw his discarded items of clothing in the general direction of his trunk. She rolled her eyes at the fact that Harry was even messier at school than he was in the clearing. 

“Don’t you have that meeting with your parents tomorrow?” Harry asked, wondering if he had got his days muddled. However, the look of concern that crossed Romy’s face told him that he hadn’t. 

“Honestly?” she asked and Harry nodded, going to join her in bed as Draco came in and started to get himself ready for bed. “I’m trying not to think about it too much.” As she said this, Romy determinedly didn't look in Draco's direction, feeling a little awkward about the fact that he had removed his shirt, seemingly without even thinking. 

Harry was slightly distracted as Blaise suddenly walked in and didn't notice Romy's sudden weirdness around Draco; he hadn’t seen Blaise all day, not since he had stunned the larger Slytherin boy and then wandered off with Cedric. Blaise didn’t even glance in Harry’s direction but the fact that they were in the same room together was enough to muddle Harry’s thoughts a little. Apparently he had gotten too caught up in the other boys arrival, because Romy was giving him a slightly questioning look.

“Sorry, Romy, you were trying not to think about it too much,” he said, trying to regain his focus. The hesitation and the uncertainty was clear enough for Romy to have picked up on it and look at him in confusion. 

“Yeah, but what’s up with you and Zabini?” Romy asked, her voice a hushed whisper so that Blaise didn’t hear them across the room. 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone? Not Clayton, not Fenrir, not even Jenson or Callie?” Harry asked; he knew that he needed to tell someone and despite feeling close to Draco they didn’t share the same connection that Harry did with his pack members. He knew that telling Clayton was out of the question, even if they were on speaking terms, because his best friend was likely just to fly off the handle. 

Fenrir too would not take kindly to the information and Jenson would only tell the Alpha anyway, as his position as Beta wolf dictated he should. Callie would never feel comfortable enough keeping the secret and Harry never wanted her in that position. If he had had the option then he might have talked to Micha about it but that wasn’t going to happen. Romy was the next best thing. 

“I promise,” she said after a moment of hesitation. She too disliked keeping secrets from those that they loved, but after weighing up the pros and cons in her mind, she decided that she would rather have Harry share whatever was bothering him with her than bottle it up. At least that way she would know and then she could make the decision about whether or not the grown-ups needed to know. 

“Blaise jumped me this morning, after I left the Great Hall,” Harry whispered. He cast a wary glance over to where Blaise was changing. He had his back to them and was down to his boxers as he changed into his pyjamas. 

“He did what?” Romy hissed, anger coursing through her at his words. She glared over at Blaise as without a care in the world he dropped his boxers before pulling on a pair of drawstring trousers for bed, remaining shirtless. “As in…”

“As in... tried to get it on with me. But please don’t make a big deal out of it, it was my fault really,” Harry explained quickly, feeling extremely annoyed at himself more than anything. He should never have flirted with the teenager so openly and outrageously; it had been a good laugh but if Harry had thought there was an ounce of truth to Blaise wanting him, then he wouldn’t have been so relentless with his teasing.

“How could that be your fault?” Romy asked, her forehead scrunched up as she tried to follow Harry’s thoughts.

“You’ve been around us, Romy, I kind of goaded him into it,” Harry said with a shrug. “It honestly doesn’t matter, I pushed him off, he didn’t do anything.” The last thing he wanted was for fuss about it; if Blaise was going to pretend nothing happened, he could go along with that.

“But he would have… if you hadn’t pushed him away?” Romy asked, wondering just how far Blaise had tried to push her pack brother.

“Yeah, that much was very clear, he knew what he wanted and when he didn’t get it he resorted to a duel, which I won.” There wasn’t a single ounce of pride in Harry’s voice at this declaration, which told Romy more than she needed to know. 

“You have to tell…”

“No, I really don’t.” Harry stated flatly, “What do you think will happen if I tell Fenrir that another student tried to get me to have sex with him?” 

“Umm..” Romy didn’t want to think about what Fenrir would do, only because images of him torturing Harlan came to the forefront of her mind. That wasn’t something that she ever wanted to see or hear again. 

“Exactly,” Harry said pointedly. “If Blaise died quickly it would be a miracle. It’s not worth it, so Fenrir can’t find out. I dealt with it, nothing happened, that should be the end of the matter.” 

“But it isn’t,” Romy said determinedly, she wanted to make Harry see that it wasn’t nothing, that what Blaise had done was huge. “He attacked you, can’t you tell a teacher or something?” 

“I know you don’t believe this but it really was my fault,” Harry said. “What was I thinking flirting with him like that at the pool game? I’ve been in that clearing far too long, lost the connection to the real world. That level of teasing is fine in the pack and with our family but it’s not okay here.” 

“It was a joke, Harry, everyone knew it was a joke. He knows you aren’t really interested now at least,” Romy conceded begrudgingly; even if Harry wasn’t prepared to talk to someone then at least Blaise would know such advances weren’t welcome.

“Yeah, well my interest in participating didn’t seem high on his list of concerns,” Harry grumbled under his breath; he couldn’t help but think how, despite making his unwillingness plain, Blaise had still refused to let him go. 

“Never mind the Alpha, I’ll kill him myself,” Romy said, picking up the muttered grumble and seeing red. Harry had to grab at her wrist to prevent her getting out of bed and doing something she would regret later. He hadn’t really meant to say that out loud, and certainly not for her to hear it.

“No, you won’t,” Harry said firmly, not wanting her to get into trouble and not really wanting anyone else to know what happened. “Leave him, he’s really not worth it.” 

“He bothers you again…” Romy said, her eyes narrowed as her voice trailed off in an unspoken warning. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the promise of great suffering in Blaise’s future if he couldn’t learn to keep his hands, and other body parts, to himself. “You can beat him to within an inch of his life, I promise,” he agreed, knowing that he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter anyway; there was no way his pack siblings would ever knowingly allow any harm to come to him and vice versa.

“I’m not joking, Harry,” Romy told him sternly. “Clay and I are here to protect you, Alpha’s orders. I think we’re all forgetting that a little. We’re not here for classes or to make friends; you wanted answers and we’re here to look after you.” 

“I love you, Romy, I really, really do,” Harry said with a smile. “Let’s just forget it, we have classes in the morning and you have that meeting with your parents; it’s going to be a long day.” 

With those final words and Harry placing a quick kiss to her cheek they drew the curtains around the four poster bed and settled down to sleep. Harry was more than thrilled at the company this evening; if Romy hadn’t been there then he honestly would have worried about being in a dormitory with Blaise. 

At least with his pack sister sleeping beside him, Blaise couldn’t and wouldn’t try anything, meaning that Harry could sleep easier. Today, however, had taught him one thing and that was not to trust lightly; as Romy had said, they weren’t here to be students, they were here for answers. In that respect Harry had taken a great leap forward, not that he could tell Romy this; at least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?? Love it, hate it? Leaves us a comment and let us know. We do love your comments, they make us so happy.


	35. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter 35 :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after the rather evil April Fools teaser for this chapter that we posted on facebook we had to give you the real chapter as an apology. For those that missed it... 
> 
> Fragmented Soul, Chapter 35 - Affair! Teaser....
> 
> "What about Harry?" Micha asked, looking up at Fenrir with wide, surprised eyes, all thoughts of Damon gone from his mind as the Alpha encompassed him in strong arms.  
> "Harry will never find out," Fenrir responded, smashing his lips against Micha's, silencing the submissive wolf.
> 
> This is the real chapter!

Fragmented Soul 

Chapter 35 – Reconciliation 

Monday morning was never going to be a morning that anyone looked forward to; Romy and Harry were no exception to this rule. It had been a difficult weekend for Harry, what with everything he had learnt over the two days without classes; and, seeing as it had been his Dad’s birthday too, it had been especially trying. 

The things that he had learnt about Fenrir were stomach churning alone without the added knowledge that his father wasn’t dead as he believed him to be. It had taken him a few hours to get over the shock after Draco had told him this. He had grieved and started to come to terms with the fact that his Dad was gone, that his life was different now; he certainly hadn't expected for him to suddenly be alive again. 

Romy too was struggling that morning as she pulled on her loathed uniform; her weekend had not been as bad as the one her pack brother had had but today was not going to be a good day regardless. Tonight, after dinner, she was going to have to go through with seeing her parents again, something that she wasn’t looking forward to in the least. 

“That’s it, I’ve made an executive decision,” Harry announced as he headed up for breakfast, with Romy, Draco, Astoria and Daphne walking with him. Blaise and the others were trailing behind them, not including themselves as part of the rest of the group, much to the pleasure of Romy and Harry who could have quite happily have never seen Zabini ever again.

Draco looked to his friend in amusement. “Oh, have you now,” he said dryly. He didn't think that he would ever become accustomed to the three werewolves and their unique ways but he found that he really didn't mind having them around. 

Romy laughed. It was a little reassuring to see her pack brother being proactive and headstrong; this was the boy she knew and loved, he had been so unlike himself the previous day and she had been a little concerned. “Should we be worried?” she asked, knowing that Harry’s decisions were not always the most well thought out.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Harry said vaguely, a determined gleam in his emerald eyes. “But I’m going to make sure that Clay is talking to us by the end of the day,” he told them decisively. He had enough to be dealing with at the moment without Clay being miserable over some unknown issue. Not to mention that he was feeling annoyed that Clay would abandon Romy with all she had to deal with at the moment; particularly given the fact he supposedly loved her.

“I’d say we have something to be worried about then,” Romy teased as they reached the Great Hall. Quietly she was glad though; Clay’s attitude and absence were really starting to become hard to deal with and she was more than a little keen for the two boys to work out their issues. They needed to be united while they were here and she knew it would worry the grownups to know that they were divided right now. 

“You going to be okay with these guys?” Harry asked Romy, as he located Clayton with his eyes; Clay was sitting at the Gryffindor table, with two identical red heads, looking entirely miserable.

“Why, where are you going?” Romy asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. She had assumed that they would have breakfast first before Harry started putting his scheme into action; she was also curious, and perhaps a little apprehensive, to see how her pack brother was intending to fix things.

“To talk to Clay,” Harry explained motioning over to where he was sitting. “So, will you be okay?” He wasn’t going to go unless he was certain Romy would be okay without him. The conversation with Clay could wait until later if it needed to, or else Romy could come with him; but he really wanted a moment to talk to his best friend alone.

“Sure,” Romy said with a smile, glad that Harry was going for direct and simple with this. She had half expected for him to come up with some complex plan to trick Clay into talking to them or something; this was one occasion on which she was glad to be mistaken. 

She had no problem giving Harry and Clayton time to talk, part of her wanted to be there too but she could understand Harry wanting to do it himself; besides, she liked the Slytherins and she could already see that Luna was coming over to join them as well. 

“We’ll look after her,” Draco reassured Harry, who only looked amused by this; there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Romy could take care of herself physically, even though she was only fourteen; she had killed a man, after all. Emotionally, however, was another matter and on that front it was going to be a trying day. 

“I’ll talk to you at lunch,” he said, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek and heading over to the Gryffindor table with determination as the others went to take their seats with the other Slytherins. Romy took a seat as far away from Blaise as she could. 

Harry, without even bothering to introduce himself, dropped himself in the vacant seat beside Clayton and started pouring out a mug coffee. “I hear you get brownies for breakfast over here,” he said as he loaded the coffee with sugar before sliding it over to Clayton who was looking at his pack brother in confusion. 

Harry then proceeded to pour out a mug of tea for himself, noting that the twins were grinning at him in amusement, trying to work out what to say or do with the teenager who had just sat down with them as if they had all known each other years. “Umm, hi,” one of them said, still smiling. 

“I’m Fred and this is George,” the other twin said, watching the new addition to their table carefully. They had spent a few days getting to know Clay now and had heard one or two of the tales of things the two boys had gotten up to growing up, so it was nice to finally get to meet Clay’s best friend. That he was Harry Prince was, of course, an additional curiosity, but nothing next to his apparently mastery of pranks.

“I’m Harry, but you already knew that,” he said, shaking the hands of each of the red-heads in turn. Clayton seemed comfortable around them so Harry thought they were probably okay, and any other day he might have tried to get to know them, but today he needed to focus of Romy and Clayton. “So come on fess up, where are they? I need brownies!”

Clayton, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, reached down to the bench on the opposite side to him than where Harry was sitting and brought up a small plate of the gooiest chocolate brownies that Harry had even seen. “I didn’t want Romy to take them away again,” he grumbled. 

“Come on, you’ll need the sugar high, we have Slughorn for potions this morning,” Harry said as he helped himself to one of the brownies. He risked a glance over to where Romy was sitting and was fairly amused to see the look of disapproval on her face as she spotted the brownies. Harry knew that it was taking a lot of self restraint on her part not to come over and say anything. Harry was grateful when she turned away from them and resumed her conversation with Luna and Astoria. 

“We’ll leave you two to it,” one of the twins said as they both got up, taking their breakfasts with them and heading off further down the table. If Harry hadn’t been so determined to fix things with his best friend, then he might have felt bad about unseating them but as it was he couldn’t have cared less, not when he was finally getting a response from Clay.

Clayton waited until the twins were gone before he looked to his pack brother. “Harry…” he began, sounding irritated. He liked Fred and George; they were kindred spirits, especially when it came to causing trouble and he really wasn’t in the mood for whatever Harry had to say right now. 

“I know, just…” Harry began, dropping the joking façade he had been putting out to hide how upset and uncomfortable he really was. “Can we pretend that we’re not fighting, just for a little bit? I need my best friend.”

Clayton sighed, “I’m not sure I want to…” he began and Harry, realising that Clay was going to be stubborn about it and knowing that they really didn’t have time for stubborn before their first class of the day, grabbed the red and gold scarf that Clay had hung round his neck and wrapped it round his own. “Hey!” the Gryffindor exclaimed in protest.

“You be as stubborn as you want Clayton but we’re family. When you want your scarf back, you come and talk to me,” Harry said with stern authority in his tone just like the mini-Alpha that he was in the absence of his mate. 

Taking advantage of the fact that he had manage to render Clayton speechless, Harry got up, taking his tea, a half eaten brownie, plus one for the road and left the Gryffindor table without looking back. Heading directly for the exit and his first class of the day. 

Just as he walked into the entrance hall, he almost collided with Professor McGonagall, who was looking stern as ever; however, she did seem to be slightly bemused by the combination of the Slytherin tie and Gryffindor scarf around Harry’s neck. It wasn't something that was an everyday occurrence at Hogwarts; typically the two houses hated each other. 

“Mr Prince,” she said, capturing Harry’s attention before he went to walk off. Harry paused and looked at her questioningly, waiting to hear what she wanted. “The headmaster as asked to see you over lunch,” she told him. 

“Thank you,” Harry said as politely as was possible, an added smile on his face as he addressed her. “But could you very kindly tell Headmaster Dumbledore to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.” 

Before Professor McGonagall could say another word, Harry had turned on his heel and was heading towards the dungeons for his first class of the day. He didn’t care what anyone said, he wasn’t ready to see the headmaster yet. He had only found out the day before that Dumbledore was holding his Dad hostage. Before he went to see the headmaster he needed to get his head wrapped around the fact that his Dad was alive and come up with some form of game plan. 

He was determined that he was going to show no form of weakness when it came to this infuriating old man. He would keep calm, remain level headed and deal with Dumbledore calmly. For that though he needed to take a few days. The headmaster would keep his Dad alive; he needed him and that gave Harry a spark of hope that they would both come out of the other end of this ordeal alive. 

FGHP

Harry was the first one to arrive in the dungeon classroom for potions and the first thing he noticed was that the classroom was absolutely freezing as the burners for the cauldron’s had not been lit. Wrapping Clay’s scarf tightly around his neck, Harry settled down at his usual desk in the middle of the room to wait for the others to arrive. Draco, Daphne, Blaise and the other Slytherin fifth years were the next to arrive, Draco sitting beside Harry and giving him a rather bemused look as the others settled down in their seats. 

“This may seem to be a slightly odd question, but why are you wearing a Gryffindor scarf?” Draco queried as he removed his potion book from his bag and placed it upon the table. 

Harry shrugged, not really wanting to explain exactly why, “They’re warmer than the Slytherin ones,” he said. “Personally I think it’s a conspiracy to freeze us Slytherins to death,” he added with a grin. “Though they didn’t expect us to be smart enough to figure it out and steal the warmer scarves from unsuspecting Gryffindors.” 

Draco just looked at him as if he had grown an extra head as he finished his rant about scarves; the blond was starting to wish that he hadn’t asked at all. With a shake of his head he turned his attention to his potions book, flipping to the page he knew they would be studying today. “You’ve thought way too much about this,” he said, though he was highly amused by that fact. 

Blaise had not taken his usual seat behind Harry and Draco, preferring to sit further back, which put him in the firing line as the Gryffindors entered the room; Ron, Dean and Seamus leading their way. Harry watched them from the corner of his eye warily as Dean fired a tickling charm at Blaise, which he blocked with little effort with his potions book. 

Harry had noticed that the sandy haired wizard, Seamus, never really got involved in the duels and name calling, though he did seem to be rather close to the other two boneheads who started all the fights. Harry didn’t have much time to dwell on these thoughts however, as he noticed Clayton coming in, taking his usual seat to the back of the classroom on his own, only just getting himself settled when Professor Slughorn walked in. 

The potions master was about five feet tall, bald and very overweight; he had rather distinguishable gooseberry coloured eyes and a rather prominent silver walrus-like moustache that took over most of the lower half of his face. There was something about him and the way he peered at his students that made Harry not like him very much. The man had never done much to earn this distrust, it was just a sense that Harry got from him that he couldn’t explain. 

“Today we’re going to be brewing a babbling beverage; can anyone tell me the use of such a potion?” Slughorn asked and, as usual, the bushy haired Gryffindor girl called Hermione shot her hand up in the air before anyone else had a chance. “Miss Granger?” 

“It’s a potion that causes uncontrollable speaking of nonsense in the drinker,” she said rather matter-of-factly. Draco looked to Harry, rolling his eyes and making him laugh a little. 

“Very good, five points to Gryffindor; now, Mr Prince perhaps, since you find it so funny you could tell me the key ingredients to this potion,” Slughorn said, turning to the Slytherin side of the room. Almost at once, Hermione’s hand shot straight up in the air, desperate to answer the question for him.

“Armadillo bile, billywig stings, leech juice and water,” Harry drawled lazily as if it were very little challenge to him at all, then paused, right before Slughorn was about to continue he added, “but if you add the billywig stings too soon the potion is nothing more than goop, useless. You need to add it gradually, while stirring anti-clockwise between the armadillo bile and the leech juice.” 

“Very good Prince,” Slughorn said, nodding his head in approval. “That is very impressive,” he told him, though Harry looked honestly rather bored. He knew how good he was at potions and being told so, by some old man who was actually rather creepy, was of no interest to him. “Fifteen points to Slytherin, though please do refrain from talking in class again, Mr Prince.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the professor, as the old man turned back to the board. He couldn’t help but smirk when he caught sight of the put out expression on Hermione’s face, as though he had personally stolen house points she believed herself entitled too; though it was possible that she simply didn’t like the idea of anyone actually being as clever as she was.

“Favouritism,” Harry heard Ron mutter from across the room, though no one else seemed to have heard other than Dean who was sitting beside him. It was only thanks to Harry’s werewolf hearing that he was aware of the deep growl from the back of the class, knowing that it meant that Clay had heard Ron’s words too.

“As I said before, we will be attempting to brew the babbling beverage today, but you will not be working alone. I shall be pairing our more competent students with those a little less… talented,” Slughorn informed them, oblivious to the tension between several members of the class. “Prince, Danes, will you two pair up please; Malfoy and Weasley...” 

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Ron exclaimed with a look of disgust on his face at being paired with Draco.

“Not sure what he’s complaining about, at least I can brew a potion,” Draco grumbled under his breath making Harry have to smother a laugh. “I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t blow us both up.”

“You’re quick with a shield charm right?” Harry asked with a wink. “Maybe he will just blow himself up and do us all a favour.” The thought of Ron blowing himself up was certainly an appealing thought. He had been about to suggest that perhaps Draco might think of messing up the potion on purpose for just such a result when he realised that Slughorn was glaring at him. 

“Prince, no talking!” Slughorn said sternly, having stopped reading out partners to glare at the two Slytherin boys. 

“Sorry, sir,” Harry said quickly, though he was obviously rather amused and didn’t look remotely repentant. Slughorn looked disapprovingly at them one final time before going back to pairing them all up. 

“Zabini and Finnegan, Granger and Crabbe,” Slughorn went on. With each pair of names he called out there was a groan of complaint. It seemed the potions master had managed to find someone objectionable for almost every student. “Okay, everyone move, please,” he instructed, clapping his hands together as the students began changing seats unhappily.

The fact that Hermione had ended up with Crabbe was hilarious to Harry and Draco, who could hardly managed to keep straight faces as the Gryffindor girl grimaced at her partner. Ron was glaring daggers at Draco as he moved over to sit with the blond, Harry vacating his seat to go to Clay. 

“Good luck surviving,” Harry whispered to Hermione as he passed and she dealt him a swift glare as she took her seat beside Crabbe who appeared to be reading the potions text. She thought was a good sign, until she realised that it was upside down. 

Harry moved to the back of the classroom where Clay, for the first time in his life, seemed more interested in the book in front of him than what was going on around him. He didn’t seem to even realise that Harry had even taken the seat next to him. Harry would have thought that he was being given the cold shoulder if it hadn’t been for Clayton asking, without turning to look at him, “Can I have my scarf back?” 

“Are you going to talk to me?” Harry asked as he unpacked his bag for the second time, setting everything out that they were going to need. He could brew this potion with his eyes closed, in the dark with one hand tied behind his back but he knew that Clay would need a little bit of help. 

“Nope, I’m not,” Clayton said, still refusing to look up from his textbook, though he appeared to be glaring at just the one word rather than reading anything. 

“Then no and don’t look so miserable,” Harry told him. “It could be worse, you could have to spend the lesson with Granger flirting with you,” Harry pointed out with a grin, nudging his best friend with his elbow, but Clayton just gave him a filthy look. 

“Maybe I’d prefer that,” he bit back grumpily.

“I could always flirt with you instead,” Harry teased, just wanting to break the tension between them. But then a slightly nauseated expression crossed his face as he thought about actually doing so. “But that would almost be practically incest, which is a little gross,” he explained quickly. 

Clayton snorted in amusement, glad to know that Harry wasn’t about to start hitting on him; that would have just been disturbing. “Well at least we can agree on that,” he conceded.

Harry sighed. “We agree on lots of things, Clay,” he said pointedly. It seemed that they were finally going to get to the bottom of whatever Clayton’s sultry mood was all about, they were at least talking and that had to count for something. 

“Not recently,” Clay retorted, only making Harry roll his eyes in exasperation. It seemed that Clay was determined to keep throwing obstacles the way if them making up. 

“Why,” Harry demanded, “just because things are a little different? You’re still my best friend,” he said rather stubbornly. On this point he was sure, they were best friends and no toddler style temper tantrum was going to change that. 

“You’re not acting like it,” Clay snapped. Part of him wondered if maybe Harry was right; was it just that things were different? It wasn’t like they were in Ingleton any more, the move to the Pack had shaken things up for the two of them as well; maybe their friendship just didn’t react well to change. However, they had survived before as friends and they could get through this. 

Harry had to grit his teeth together he was so frustrated with Clay’s behaviour. He desperately wanted to give him a clip round the ear and tell him to stop being so damn stubborn and just talk it out with him. “I keep trying; you aren’t exactly working with me here, Clayton.”

“It’s always about you, isn’t it,” Clayton hissed rather hatefully; Harry, however, just gave him a pointed look. He would rather it wasn’t about him any day of the week, he hated it. He would have much rather have been settled in the clearing with his mate, unaware of any of the crap that was currently going on around him but it couldn’t happen like that. He really needed Clay to understand that. 

“I damn well wish it wasn’t, and you know it,” Harry bit back rather impatiently. Hogwarts wasn’t somewhere either of them wanted to be but they were here and they would see it through to the end. 

“Prince, Danes! Stop talking and start brewing,” Slughorn called out from across the room and the two werewolves turned to glare at him in annoyance. They had more or less forgotten that they were still in the middle of class, and a few students had turned to look at them.

“I could brew this with my eyes closed, whilst flying a broom,” Harry snapped at the portly teacher. “I’ll brew the damn potion, just shush and let me talk to my friend.” He had worked hard enough to even get Clay to start talking to him and he wasn’t going to let some stupid potions lesson get in the way of mending his relationship with his best friend. 

A collection of gasps sounded around the classroom at the way Harry had spoken to the professor. Harry half knew he was pushing it, but the man could throw him in detention, take away house points, or whatever, but he was still going to talk to Clayton while he didn’t have any other choice other than listen to what he had to say or walk out of class. 

“Fifteen points from Slytherin,” Slughorn said with a scowl of disapproval, “for speaking so rudely to a professor. It will be another ten if you fail to successfully complete your potion before the end of the lesson,” he added. 

Harry shrugged; he knew he would be able to brew the potion, but a few lost points were a small price to pay for the conversation he needed to have with Clay. Not wanting to be interrupted or overheard again, he cast a simple privacy spell around the pair of them and turned back to his rather annoyed looking best friend.

“Keep talking,” Harry said, as he set up the cauldron to start brewing. “Because believe it or not I do want to hear whatever it is that is bothering you,” he told Clayton, knowing that getting him to even argue had been a huge step forward.

“Being a show off really does just come naturally to you, doesn’t it,” Clayton said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Harry wanted to pull his hair out, wondering why Clayton was in such a foul mood all the time at the moment; surely even sleep deprivation wouldn’t be enough to make him this upset. He was going to have to shock him out of this, so they could get passed these walls Clay kept putting up and actually start talking.

“My Dad’s alive, Dumbledore’s behind it; Blaise attacked me; Romy’s been sleeping in Slytherin dormitories with me as I don’t think she’s coping very well with this whole parents coming back thing and we both miss you and just want you to talk to us again,” Harry stated, as he selected a bottles of armadillo bile and leech juice, and placed them on the desk ready for use.

“Wait … what? … Care to repeat any of that for me?” Clay asked, taken aback slightly by the landslide of information that had been thrust upon him so quickly and suddenly without any warning. 

“You heard me, now are you ready to talk? Because, like I said at breakfast, I really need my best friend right now,” Harry requested, sounding a little annoyed now. He hadn’t wanted to tell Clay half of that as it was but he was willing to do just about anything to get their friendship back on track.

It took a moment of hesitation, during which Harry filled a beaker with water using the water making spell; Clayton seemed to be going over what Harry had just said, digesting it before something seemed to click in his mind. “Did you just say that Blaise attacked you?” he asked, a sudden scowl appearing on his face. 

At this Harry really couldn’t help but smile, as he started to sort out the billywig stings. “Out of everything I just said, that’s what stuck?” he asked, looking up at Clayton in amusement. It was probably also the one thing that he wished hadn’t got through. 

“I’m here to protect you and you just told me I failed,” Clayton said with a growl of annoyance. He was furious with himself; he just had to hope the Alpha never found out or he might not live long enough to fail again. 

Harry had to take a deep calming breath; he didn’t like the insinuation that he couldn’t protect himself when he knew full well that he could, thanks to Fenrir. “It’s fine, I protected myself. I’m pretty sure he got the message,” he said rather proudly, thinking about how quickly Blaise had gone down. 

Clayton was not looking hugely convinced about this, the scowl set firmly on his face at the thought that someone had hurt Harry. “If his balls are still attached to his body then he didn’t get the message,” Clay growled in anger. 

Harry gave his attention to the potion that they were supposed to be brewing, adding the water to the cauldron and setting the fire under it to the right temperature. It was the only way that he managed not to give Clayton a clip round the ear, which was getting harder to resist. However, the mental imagine was a pleasant one to dwell on at least. “You want to protect me, fine but try being around me, that might be a start,” Harry pointed out as he measured out the armadillo bile.

“I was pissed at you,” Clayton said with annoyance, though the edge to his tone was fading now as the two of them got on with the assigned work. Harry was working from memory without second thought, but Clayton had to keep referring to the textbook to make sure that he got everything right. 

“Care to tell me why?” Harry asked as he counted the billywig stings into a mortar; picking up the pestle and starting to crush them into the fine powder that would be required.

Clayton hesitated, not really wanting to admit this bit but realising that he really had very little choice. “Does it sound really stupid if I tell you that I can’t really remember,” he asked quietly, as he went to prod the cauldron with his wand, only to have his hand swatted away by Harry, who handed him the bottle of leech juice to start measuring out.

“Yes, but then I wouldn’t love you as much as I do if you weren’t a complete twat most of the time. If you do ever remember what I did wrong, try talking to me about it rather than sulking for a week,” Harry said with a pointed look to his friend. 

“It was three days, Harry,” Clayton corrected with a roll of his eyes; sometimes his best friend really did have a flare for the dramatic. He crouched down a little as he poured out the leech juice, watching carefully to make sure it was at the right line; Harry would be unimpressed if he messed up their potion.

“Who can tell, you’re always in a sulk about something,” Harry said teasingly as he stirred the potion clockwise twelve times. Once that was done he started to add the armadillo bile steadily, watching to make sure that the texture changed as expected, and that it darkened to a slightly greyish-green.

“Says the guy who has his own tree for sulking back at the territory,” Clayton added with a smile. It felt wonderful to be teasing and joking with each other again, smiling and being friends. 

Harry accepted the beaker of leech juice from his friend with a smile, subtly checking that the measurement was correct. “Okay, good point,” he said in amusement. He liked his tree, it was oddly comforting and a great place to sit and think, though he was sure that Fenrir wouldn’t agree, though that was probably what made it so appealing to him in the first place. 

“Your Dad’s really alive?” Clayton asked as more of what Harry had said began sinking in as he focused on what Harry was doing with the potion in front of him. He was desperate not to muck it up for them, not when Harry was doing such a wonderful job of it. 

“Apparently, Dumbledore inadvertently told Draco as much,” Harry explained, thinking that after the onslaught of information it was for the best to allow Clayton to process it all and let him ask the questions he needed to as they came to him. 

“Wow,” Clayton said, taking this in for a moment. He had known Severus, liked him even. The man had saved their asses on more occasions than he could count when he and Harry had been teenagers together. He had grieved for him when he had found out that he was dead but to now find out that he was alive… it was a shock to say the least. The Auror, mad-eye something had said that he was dead; they had had no reason to think that he might have been lying. 

“I know,” Harry said, not really knowing what else he could say to that and so set the potion to stir automatically so he could start adding the billywig stings.

“What are we going to do?” Clay asked and Harry couldn’t help but turn from the cauldron to grin at his best friend. “What?” the older of the two werewolves queried, unsure why Harry looked quite so happy at what he had said.

“We. You said we,” Harry explained, grinning from ear to ear, as he absent-mindedly started the slow process of adding the powdered billywig stings; he had done this many times before under the stern piercing gaze of his father and so it was easy for him to focus on Clayton while he did it. 

“Well I am hardly going to let you go rushing off to try and save him by yourself,” Clayton pointed out. “You’d probably just get yourself killed and then the Alpha would get all pissy with me,” he added with an exaggerated put-upon sigh; in truth he loved protecting Harry, because he loved Harry, but that didn’t mean he was going to clue his best friend into that.

“I was actually thinking about coming up with some kind of plan before we do the rushing off bit,” Harry teased, still casually adding the billywig stings each time the potion started to get a blue tinge to it.

“Slytherins,” Clayton said shaking his head with mock exasperation; sharing a grin with his best friend. He really had missed the easy banter between them, but he was still rather stunned to have learned that that Severus was alive; very glad, but stunned.

Harry focused on the potion again for a few minutes; he was aware of Clayton watching him but it was comfortingly easy and familiar to him. “Dumbledore summoned me to his office for lunch,” he told his friend as he added the last of the billywig stings and increased the temperature of the flame. 

He tapped his wand on the edge of the cauldron mumbling an easy spell that darkened the potion. Now they just had to wait, and so Harry cast the simple alert charm that would make a bing noise; he couldn’t even begin to count to number of times he had seen his father use it.

“Are you going?” Clayton asked curiously, already having a suspicion as to what Harry’s answer would be, but wanting to hear it for himself; personally he wasn’t sure he would have been able to resist the chance to confront the headmaster, but Harry would probably want to play the long game.

Harry turned and gave him an incredulous look. “What do you think?” he asked. 

“I didn’t think so,” Clayton said with amusement. It actually made him feel a little better that he could still understand what his friend would be thinking; maybe things weren’t quite so different after all. “So what are you going to do?” he queried, wondering if Harry had started planning yet.

“I don’t know yet, I need to think about this,” Harry explained. This was his father’s life they were talking about and there was no way he was going to gamble with that. Their plan would have to be the best it could possibly be. “Whatever Dumbledore has planned it isn’t going to be good but I need to play his game for a while, see if I can figure out what he wants from me, why he wanted me at this school.” 

Clayton nodded his agreement. He was still relieved that Harry had opted to talk to him about this; honestly he was half surprised that he hadn’t started to plan something without him. He vaguely wondered how much Harry had told Romy, but that just made him think of someone who could potentially be much more of an issue. “Are you going to tell the Alpha?” he asked hesitantly.

“Are you kidding?” Harry asked, looking at his friend as though he had completely lost his mind. “Not a chance!” he declared firmly. He was sure that Clayton wouldn’t like the secrets but this was not something he would be talked out of; he had his reasons and this was just how it had to be, even if he didn’t like lying to his mate.

“You know he won’t like that you kept it from him,” Clayton pointed out unnecessarily. Harry hadn’t needed the reminder, but wasn’t surprised to hear it either; it was very true after all, though perhaps an understatement; Harry suspected Fenrir might be very angry that he kept something this huge from him.

“I know but if I tell him…” Harry paused, trying to figure out how to explain what the consequences of such a confession would almost certainly be. “...Then we wouldn’t be here anymore; he’d take us all back to the territory and my Dad… I can’t leave him with Dumbledore, suffering,” he told his friend with determination in his every word. “I just can’t,” he reiterated. 

“I know, I understand,” Clay told him, reaching out and giving Harry’s arm a squeeze. He actually wanted to pull his best friend into a hug, but even with the privacy spell up they would still in the full view of the whole class, and so he decided to save that for later. “If that was my Dad… I get it.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said with a smile, definitely relieved that Clayton wasn’t going to push the issue about Fenrir. “Now, we just have to get you talking to Romy,” he went on. He was keen to change the subject and distract Clayton before his friend remembered about what Blaise had done and decided he did need revenge for Harry’s sake after all.

Clayton looked decidedly nervous at the prospect. He felt terrible for how he had treated her over the last day or so but her words had really hurt him and he hadn’t felt ready to face her. “Did she mean what she said about me following her around like a love sick puppy?” he asked.

“I can’t answer that for you, Clay,” Harry pointed out; he had a fair idea but he meant it when he said he wanted his best friend to actually talk to Romy. “But I’ve seen the way she looks at you,” he went on. “She doesn’t like that Hermione is crushing on you and I know she turned down some Gryffindor that asked her out.”

“Who was it?” Clay asked, having a pretty good idea but needing it to be verified before he started removing heads and testicles, though not necessarily in that order. “I’ll kill them if they touch her against her will!” 

“Down boy, I’ve been looking out for her,” Harry reassured, brushing aside the mild annoyance that he felt at Clayton not having trusted him to protect their pack sister. “Don’t worry, he didn’t get a chance to get anywhere near her, I chased him off with some rather snappy books,” he told him smugly.

“Are you going to tell me who?” Clayton questioned somewhat impatiently. 

“Nope, because I can’t exactly have my protector and best friend expelled for decapitating or castrating other students now, can I?” Harry pointed out, nudging his friend playfully. “I need you here; you need to cheer me on in the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match that’s coming up.” 

“I forgot about that,” Clayton admitted, giving his friend an apologetic smile. 

“I didn’t,” Harry said. He was actually a little nervous about the match given that he hadn’t played properly like this before; he felt he had a lot to prove, to himself as well as the rest of the school. “I have practice this Friday; you coming to watch?” 

“And be accused of spying, no thanks,” Clayton said with a laugh. “Besides I know how good you are,” he added ruefully.

“I am rather excellent aren’t I?” Harry agreed, with an amused smirk. 

Clay rolled his eyes. “And so modest,” he grumbled, though it was half-hearted at best and there was affection in his voice. 

Harry laughed, as he dropped the privacy spell that was around them. Things between the two of them seemed stable enough that he didn’t feel the need to hide their conversation any more. “So you’ll come and sit with us at lunch?” he asked hopefully. 

“Sure,” he agreed without hesitation. “Though I kind of liked the Weasley twins, they’re cool, you’ll like them,” Clayton informed him, smiling as he thought of the kind of pranks he thought the four of them could pull if they worked together.

“Weasley, as in Ron…?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Yeah, they’re his brothers,” Clay explained, “they just missed out on the arsehole trait.” It was kind of hard to think of the two Weasley's as being related to Ron when their attitude to him was such a contrast, even if their red hair did kind of give them away.

“Well, bring them along,” Harry suggested, wanting to get to know what seemed to be the few people in Gryffindor who hadn’t been treating Clay so terribly. “The others won’t mind; and even if they do, fuck them,” he said decisively. 

“I’d rather not…” Clay joked, as Harry’s wording brought some less welcome mental images to mind.

“Oh yeah,” Harry said with a chuckle. “I forgot there is only one person you’d like to…” he said in a whisper as he leaned closer to his friend. 

“Finish that sentence and you’re getting armadillo bile up your nose,” Clayton interrupted, taking the half full bottle in hand and waving it threateningly at his best friend. It didn’t even cross his mind that he might not be doing this.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Harry said, but he took a quick step back just in case. His eyes darted around the rest of the class, most of them still working on their potion, most of them half exasperated with their partners and not paying attention to what was going on around them. 

“Try me,” Clayton said with a sly grin. Harry should have known never to dare him to anything. It was a point of pride with Clayton that he had no shame when it came to dares and bets on whether or not he would do something. Putting armadillo bile up his best friend’s nose was something he was going to rather enjoy doing if it came to that; even if it did mean a detention, it would be worth it. 

Harry gave a nervous laugh and took another step away. “On second thoughts…” he amended, knowing that his best friend was definitely not above such a thing. As they were at the back of the class, Harry was almost backed up against the wall now, with nowhere to go but out the door, which he knew Slughorn might frown upon. 

“Ha, exactly,” Clayton told him. “I was put in Gryffindor for a reason.”

“And it wasn’t your talent at potion making,” Harry teased. The familiar bing noise let him know that the potion was ready for the next stage and he made a decision. “You should start adding the leech juice now,” he told his best friend as he held out the beaker for Clayton to take; he even pretended not to see the moment of panic that flickered across his face.

“Just all in one go?” Clayton asked, hesitantly accepting the ingredient from his friend, and peering into their cauldron. He was nervous because after all of Harry’s hard work he didn’t want to ruin their potion and therefore their grade for the class. He had never had the patience for potions before and that fact hadn’t changed since coming here.

“Yep,” Harry told him confidently. He trusted Clayton, and he was sure his best friend would see this as a practical demonstration of that; he felt a little as though both of them needed the proof of that.

Clay still looked very unsure about this; he knew full well how important potions were to Harry and he didn’t want to ruin his efforts. “You’re certain this won’t blow up or ruin the potion?” he questioned, wanting to be certain that there wasn’t some special way he was supposed to do this; potions was definitely not his strong suit after all.

“Yep, not even you could mess this bit up, Clayton,” Harry said, but the wide playful smile of his face took the sting from the words.

“Thanks for that,” Clayton retorted sarcastically, as he picked up the leech juice and poured it in, as Harry stirred; the pair of them watched on as the potion thickened slightly and turned a bluish-purple colour that the book had said to expect. “Wicked,” Clay declared, and Harry nodded in agreement.

“A couple more minutes and we’re done,” Harry said happily, looking around at his fellow classmates. Draco was having particular difficulty with Ron, who was adding what seemed to be nettles, which the potion didn’t even call for. Draco was going rather red in the face as he tried to salvage their potion, though he looked ready to tip the entire contents of the cauldron over Ron’s head. 

Hermione’s hair had gone bushier than ever, her cheeks seemed to be stained a rather luminous orange colour, which had evidently been caused by the steam currently erupting from the cauldron that she and Crabbe were using. Vincent Crabbe was currently holding up two bottles, one of leech juice and the other of rattlesnake venom, looking entirely confused between the two. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, feeling rather proud that not only had he and Clay brewed the perfect potion but they had done it in half the time that the others had managed. Slughorn, noticing that the two boys were no long working strolled over, his large belly protruding out in front of him as he made a beeline for their table. 

“What do you think…?” the Professor began. 

“We’ve finished,” Harry said, cutting of the potions teacher with a smug smile. “You can check it if you don’t believe me,” he added. 

Looking a little dubious, Slughorn peered into the potion, raising an impressed eyebrow when he saw that it was the right colour and consistency. “Parkinson,” the Professor called out. “Come here.” 

The girl nervously put down what she was doing; her potion was beyond salvageable thanks to Lavender Brown adding far too much armadillo bile and then way overdoing the beetle wings to counteract it. 

“Yes, Sir?” she asked nervously, looking between Harry, Clay and Slughorn with apprehension. 

“Test this for me,” he said, removing a spoon from his jacket and taking some of the bluish-purple potion from the lightly simmering cauldron. Pansy’s eyes went wide with horror. 

“But, Sir…” she tried to protest. 

“What’s wrong Parkinson,” Clay jeered, “don’t you trust us?” 

“Not in the slightest,” she said through narrowed eyes. 

“Come now Miss Parkinson, we don’t have all day,” Slughorn said rather impatiently. 

Accepting the spoon, Pansy drank the potion down in one go. The entire class seemed to be watching with bated breath to see what would happen. Half of them were expecting Pansy to erupt with oozing orange pustules all over her face, most of the others hoping that she would, and almost all of them shocked when she opened her mouth and she began babbling nonsense, more so than usual. 

A smug smile spread across Harry’s face. “That’ll teach them to doubt me, right,” he said, nudging Clayton, who nodded in agreement. Clay had long since learned that it wasn’t wise to underestimate Harry and soon the rest of the school would start to see that too.

FGHP

It felt far longer than a week since he had been in anticipation of Harry’s arrival at Hogwarts and yet very little seemed to be going to plan. As much as the boy’s sorting was a disappointment, there was no doubting that the hat had placed Harry in the correct house; he was clearly a Slytherin through and through. Apparently Severus Snape had had more of an effect on the boy than he had originally thought. 

The fact that he seemed rude and unable to do as he was told was another reason to dislike Snape and his poor attempt at raising the clearly uncouth teenager. Harry had no respect for authority figures that was for sure and neither did his fellow pack members. 

When he had sent Minerva to request the boy’s company for lunch he hadn’t expected for his invitation to be rejected; and then to be told so rudely, well that was just unacceptable. After all, the boy had a mission to complete, a job to do and they didn’t have time for Harry’s selfish attitude. 

At least Draco was doing as instructed; the blond boy had seemingly become friends with not only Harry, but the two other young werewolves as well, despite them both being in other houses. Their separation was at least one thing that he could approve of. The girl’s parents suddenly coming out of nowhere had successfully proved to be somewhat of a distraction, but the trouble was it seemed to be distracting Harry as well; he had underestimated the bond that Harry would share with his fellow pack members.

It seemed that he was going to have to adjust his game plan a little. If Harry was going to be difficult then so was he. He was going to get what he wanted from the teenager no matter what it cost. After all, he had something that Harry would want back, the man who had raised him. 

Nothing could stop him, not since he had taken the cloak of invisibility from Remus. As the master of death, nothing and no one was going to touch him now. Though Lupin had suggested giving the cloak to Harry, Albus wasn’t going to let that happen. 

He had to consider how he was going to get round that, seeing as Remus had been rather insistent but he would find a way. It would probably be easiest to simply purchase a normal invisibility cloak; it wasn’t as though either Harry or Remus would be able to tell the difference. It might even help Harry along the way; it wouldn’t do for the boy to die too early after all.

FGHP

Romy was stood in the entrance hall alone. She had taken the time to change out of her uniform, putting on the far more comfortable jeans, hoody and trainers. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail to show that she meant business before rather forcefully telling Harry and Clayton that this was something that she had to do herself. 

Clay had made an attempt at talking to her over dinner and she had accepted the effort but she hadn’t been able to take in much that he was saying. In the end she had given him a kiss to the cheek and promised that they would talk in more detail when anxious worry wasn’t eating away at her insides about the coming evening. 

Neither Harry nor Clay were too impressed with allowing Romy to meet her parents alone; the only reason that they had allowed her to was that she had put her foot down on the matter, told them that they were muggles and that they couldn’t do anything to her. The two teenage boys knew what was good for them and had very quickly ceased arguing with her. 

Dumbledore had arranged for Roy to meet them in the Entrance Hall; Jennifer and Adam were walking up from Hogsmeade and they were to be allowed to remain in the Great Hall, where they could talk privately. What they had to talk about, she didn’t know; she couldn’t exactly tell them anything about her life now, it wasn’t that she didn’t want them to know who she was, it was more that she didn’t want them to know what she was. 

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Romy waited for them to turn up. She just had to hope that they were going to honour their end of the agreement and leave Jake behind. Her parents she could handle but not her brother; she wouldn’t have anything to do with him. 

“Hi,” Romy said awkwardly as Jennifer and Adam stepped into the Entrance Hall, looking particularly like they didn’t belong. Jennifer was clutching at her handbag, looking around her, absolutely terrified. Adam was tense, very on edge as if he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t somewhere he highly disapproved of.

“Still wearing those awful jumpers I see,” Jennifer said with a frown. 

Romy looked at her, scowling a little. “Yes, I am, and if you’re just going to insult my clothing choices then perhaps this is a waste of time.” 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Adam said somewhat harshly. “We made the time to see you and you’ll respect that.” 

“And what are you going to do if I just walk away?” Romy challenged. 

“That is enough, Rosemary,” Jennifer said firmly. 

“Don’t call me that,” Romy snarled through clenched teeth, glaring at the woman who had birthed her. Even in her own mind she refused to refer to Jennifer as anything else; she was certainly no mother. 

“We’re all going to stay and have a nice chat; and perhaps some tea if we can manage it,” Jennifer said, completely disregarding the hostile snarl from her daughter. 

“In here,” Romy said with a huff, motioning toward the Great Hall before leading the way. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked, trying to rein in her temper before she did or said something she would regret later. 

Teacups and saucers had already been laid out for them at the Ravenclaw table and this is where Romy headed, assuming, quite rightly, that her parents would follow her lead. She could feel their stern and disapproving gazes following her as she walked. 

Unceremoniously she dumped herself on to the bench and began pouring tea into the cups as Adam and Jennifer sat down too. They both seemed rather taken aback by the numerous floating candles scattered around the Great Hall but neither mentioned them and Romy didn’t feel like enlightening them about what she knew about the school or its traditions. 

Small talk, in fact, was rather far from her mind. They sat in silence for a few moments, Romy sipping at her tea, thinking how it really didn’t compare to anything Lukas had ever given her, making her smile fondly as she thought of her home and her real family. 

“So,” Jennifer began. “Tell us, what is your life like, sweetheart?” 

Romy had to remind herself that she had to at least try to be civilised to these people, she had already told them that she didn’t appreciate the use of the endearment ‘sweetheart’ nor the use of her full name, which she despised, though apparently they couldn’t even be considerate enough to respect her wishes on that front. She didn’t see this going well or lasting very long at all when they couldn’t even listen to about something as simple as what they called her. 

“It’s good,” Romy told them. “I live with a lot of lovely people who I care about, we’re a family and they make me very happy.” She kept it vague; she didn’t have a choice, she had to. There wasn’t much she could tell them about the pack and the territory that wouldn’t absolutely horrify them. 

“You’re not a real family though, you can’t be you’ve only been gone a year or so maybe two…” Adam said dismissively. 

“It’s been almost three years,” Romy snapped, interrupting her father. She was completely taken aback that they didn’t even know how long it had been; she had been beaten, raped, tormented, almost died and then lived in the middle of the woods and yet she had kept track. 

His eyes narrowed at his only daughter accusingly. “And clearly they didn’t teach you any manners,” he said in disgust that his own child would speak back to him in such a way.

“They saved my life,” Romy said, glaring right back at her father. “They gave me something that you failed to,” she told them, “respect and love. They made me feel as if I belonged with them when they didn’t have to.” She wouldn’t listen to either of them speaking poorly of her Mum and Dad; Callie and Jenson had been nothing short of incredible parents to her from the day they each met her.

“We love you,” Jennifer said, looking at Romy as if she couldn’t understand where her little girl had gone, wondering who this young woman standing before her was. “You belong with us,” she added, sounding as if she genuinely believed it.

“You didn’t even know how long I’d been missing for,” Romy said bitterly. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and she hated it. She didn’t want to cry in front of these people; she didn’t want to show them any form of weakness. 

“Oh, what does it matter how long you were gone!?” Adam snapped. “All this pussy footing around, you should have just come home with us the first night we got here.” He hated being in this place and it had been more than a little odious having to stay in a wizarding village for more than a week while their daughter plucked up enough courage to even face them. 

“It matters to me,” Romy said as her eyes began to water. “Everything I suffered through…” 

“More fabricated lies and half truths no doubt, always seeking attention,” Adam interrupted dismissively. He still felt anger at his daughter for the things she had insinuated about Jake; there was no way his son would be part of any such despicable behaviour. “Oh and here come the waterworks.”

The tears that had been threatening to fall had begun to trail down her cheeks. Romy swiped them away angrily, hating that these people were her parents, wanting them to understand, to accept her, to love her, but hating them at the same time. She wished that she hadn’t sent Harry and Clayton away; she needed the two of them now more than ever. 

“Is that how you feel too, Jennifer?” Romy asked, glaring at her mother now, trying to keep her voice strong but it wavered dangerously. She had killed a man, taken his life to save her own, and yet she was still reduced to tears by her biological father. She had never felt so pathetic in her entire life. 

“I don’t think I want to discuss that, Rosemary,” Jennifer said primly. She privately agreed with her husband on the issue and thought that it was rather childish how their daughter was still insisting on telling such tall tales; but she at least understood how close they were to losing Romy permanently. “You already know my feelings on the matter,” she said rather diplomatically. Romy gave a short laugh of disbelief, shaking her head. 

“Well I don’t want to discuss anything with you right now,” Romy said hatefully, “but I’m still here even though you can’t even get my fucking name right!” 

“Such language!” Jennifer said with a gasp of shock at what Romy had said. She would have never allowed either of her children to utter such crude words in her home and despaired at the kind of parents that Romy must have been stuck with these few years.

“How dare you speak to your mother in such a way?” Adam snarled.

“She isn’t my mother. Now, excuse me, this was very clearly a mistake and if I have to stay here and listen to either of you any more I’m going to end up smashing this tea pot over your head,” she said with a falsely sweet smile before adding, “goodnight,” rather politely. 

Getting to her feet, leaving her parents gaping after her in shock, she headed for the exit, taking deep breaths as she made her escape. She was trying to stay strong and refusing to have a complete breakdown until she was in the arms of her pack brothers and she was safe. 

FGHP

Harry and Clay had been occupying themselves with the pool table in the Slytherin common room as they waited for Romy. They may have been banned from going with her to show moral support but they would both be here for her when she came back if she needed them and they were sure that she would. 

Harry was, of course, winning the game; though, this evening they were not playing for money. Both of them were a little distracted, wondering when their pack sister was going to get back. 

The second that Romy walked into the Slytherin common room Harry and Clayton both dropped their cues. Draco who had been sat in an armchair reading at the time, looked up at the noise just in time to see Harry and Clay surround their pack sister, enveloping her in their arms and just holding her as she broke down in tears. 

“Bedroom, now,” Harry said quietly to Clay, who nodded to show that he understood. Harry gave Draco a look and the blond nodded as Clayton scooped the still crying Romy up into his arms. The three of them heading for the fifth year boy’s dormitory together. Draco felt a little jealous that he wasn't to be included in their comforting session and he hoped that Romy was alright. He really didn't like to see her upset and that bothered him more than he thought it ought to. 

“Three of them in that one little bed, seriously?” Harry heard Daphne ask; he snorted in amusement but didn’t hang around long enough to hear Draco’s response to her. They had more important things to worry about right now than what other people thought about them. 

“Tell us what happened,” Clayton requested softly as he lay her down upon Harry’s bed where she curled up into a little ball, tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

“Romy…” Harry said; his voice a whisper. 

“I can’t…” she replied. She spoke so delicately that if the two teenage boys hadn’t had advanced werewolf hearing then they wouldn’t have heard her at all. “Just… can we just sleep... the three of us? Please.” 

“Whatever you need,” Harry agreed, climbing onto the bed in front of her and snuggling into her, pulling the Alpha blanket up to cover them. Clayton joined them, curling himself around her from behind so that she was surrounded, his nose buried in her curls, inhaling her comforting scent.

They were all still fully dressed as Harry positioned the Alpha blanket over the three of them, it was only just big enough but it still smelt like home, which was a nice comfort to have. Reaching over to the bedside table Harry grabbed for Baloo bear, yanking him from his usual spot and handing him to Romy. 

She smiled gratefully and accepted the bear, which also had lingering scents of the territory, the Alpha and reminded them all so much of home. None of them spoke; they simply lay together silently, until the three of them fell asleep. 

When Draco came to bed an hour later, he found the three of them snuggled together and smiled; he was glad to have been the one to find them rather than any of the others that they shared with. He drew the curtains around the four poster bed, giving them their privacy, though not before taking a lingering look over Romy. He could hardly get over how beautiful she was. She was unlike any girl he had ever known and this was perhaps why he found himself liking her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No April Fools this time lol... leave us a comment and let us know what you thought! Yes we are aware that Severus hasn't had closure yet, but we have written some more Severus info ...just be patient with us, there is a lot of story to tell!


	36. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing these ....

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 36 - Competition

History of Magic with Professor Binns was traditionally believed to be the most boring class. Even Romy had to agree with them on that front. Though it was perhaps fortunate that she wasn’t in their year, and therefore wasn’t sharing classes with Harry and Clay; the two boys had taken to doodling and messing around during class, throwing magical paper air planes across the classroom to land in the Gryffindors’ hair. 

“Harry Prince!” Professor Binns said, finally losing his cool, which no one currently at the school could remember ever happening before. It had only happened this time because a paper air plane had flown through his ghostly head and proven to be a distraction that even Professor Binns couldn’t ignore. 

“Yes, Sir?” Harry asked, stifling a giggle as he looked directly at the Professor without faltering or looking in the least bit ashamed of his actions.

“Seeing as you’re confident enough to not pay attention perhaps we should test your knowledge on magical history?” the teacher suggested calmly, hoping to put the boy in his place.

“Bring it on,” Harry said with a confident smirk. There was a smattering of whispers around the room; some hopeful that Harry would get it all right, but others, just like the Professor, were hoping to see the teenager taken down a notch or two. Binns was undoubtedly about to ask for a whole selection of dates and facts that he might or might not have reeled off during one of his tedious classes that none of them would be able to remember all of. 

“When was Hogwarts founded and by who?” Binns asked, drifting slightly in Harry’s direction.

“Seriously?” Harry asked. “I thought you were going to test me. Hogwarts was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, but the exact date isn’t known,” he droned off in an almost bored tone. “Though reasonable estimates place it in the late ninth, or maybe even the early tenth century,” he added confidently.

Binns didn’t look too happy with the smart-ass response, his ghost eyes narrowed, glaring at the young student. “During the house elf enslavement what was the name of the house elf sentenced to death when he refused to serve his masters?”

Harry simply rolled his eyes. “I assume you’re talking about Mimbly,” he told him with a bored sigh and fake yawn. “However,” he went on, “there are numerous examples throughout history. Mimbly was just a famous case because her master happened to be the Minister of Magic at the time.” 

At this point Binns was looking less and less happy with the situation, the rest of the class staring between Harry and the Professor, waiting with baited breath to see what was going to happen next. “In what year did the Ministry of Magic develop the werewolf code of conduct?” he asked and at this even Clayton couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“1637,” Harry said with a bored drawl. “But it failed miserably because no one was going to sign up to be stigmatised like that,” he informed the Professor. He has really been hoping he might actually get something to stretch his mind a little; he was, in truth, a little disappointed.

Binns was, by now, while still seeming mildly annoyed, reluctantly impressed by Harry's knowledge; it was something that he hadn't been expecting from the rather arrogant teenager. He thought for a moment before he asked his next question. “Which muggle Pope authorised the prosecution of Sorcerers in 1320?”

“That’s more like it,” Harry said with a grin. “Finally, a challenge. That is a trick question because I believe you’ll find that the answer is Pope John XXII, but I also think you’ll find that he wasn’t a muggle at all, he was a squib.” 

Binns nodded his approval, and there was a smattering of whispers that ran around the room; impressing the ghostly wizard was quite an achievement. “What was the name of the infamous werewolf that brutally murdered countless witches and wizards in the first wizarding war and had a fetish for biting young children?” 

Harry was momentarily startled by the question; clearly a few people thought that he didn’t know the answer because he could hear sniggers coming from some of the Gryffindors. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat was suddenly painfully dry; he had been horrified by what he had read about Fenrir, but to hear his teacher talk about his mate’s supposed history so bluntly was disconcerting to say the least.

“Mr Prince?” Binns asked, still looking at him expectantly to see if he had an answer to give.

Harry gathered his thoughts. “Fenrir Greyback,” he responded, glad his voice came out a lot more steadily that he expected, though it sounded more like a whisper. He heard a rather startled gasp from Clay; he supposed that his pack brother hadn’t known about the common beliefs held in the wizarding community about their Alpha. 

“And how old is Greyback now?” Binns questioned, actually mildly impressed by the range of the boy’s knowledge and wanting to give him a real challenge.

“Thirty-six,” Harry said, without a moment’s hesitation. He might have been amused by the whole situation if he wasn’t so aggravated by the accusations against his mate.

“That is incorrect, he is thirty-seven,” Binns said snappishly, turning back to the board, intending to continue with his class, seemingly happy that he had found something that Harry didn't know the answer to.

“Not until the end of February he isn’t,” Harry went on, not about to be told he was wrong when he knew with certainty that he was absolutely correct.

Binns turned back to him with narrowed eyes. “How did you know…?”

“I could tell you the exact date of his birthday if you like, or maybe what his wand’s made of; perhaps none of that is of interest to you,” he went on feeling more and more angry, his temper starting to get the best of him, “maybe you’ll want his cock size next?” he suggested.

“Harry,” Clayton hissed in warning. 

The muttered warning was enough to stop Harry saying anything else. The entire class had turned to stare at him now and he realised that he had said too much and almost given himself away. 

“Sorry, Sir, just don’t like people doubting my knowledge,” Harry said, hoping that the rest of the class would just assume he was being arrogant, but he could see Draco giving him a rather pointed look.

Binns, however, seemed to take it on face value and, a moment later, went back to his usual teaching method of speaking at the class and hoping something would sink in. Harry, though, had tensed up and was trying to remain calm. Clayton, who was sat next to him, looked at him in concern. 

“What was that all about?” he asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Nothing,” Harry retorted, not wanting to go into detail, at least not here, not in the middle of class where anyone could listen in. 

“Was that stuff true?” Clayton asked a little impatiently. “What Binns just said, is it true?” 

“Yes,” Harry snapped irritably, wishing that Clay would just shut up for a few minutes before his already frayed temper made him snap and say something he would come to regret. “I’ll explain later.” 

Clayton, while unhappy with this brush off, accepted that Harry would explain later. History of Magic was not the best time to talk about Fenrir Greyback or the life he had lived before the two of them had known him; but they would talk, and soon. 

FGHP

The bell rang, signalling the end of History of Magic; this was much to the relief of the occupants of the classroom, who were bored out of their minds by the end of class, even with Harry's brief entertaining banter with Binns. They now had fifteen minutes to get to Herbology. Draco asked Daphne to go ahead with Pansy and Blaise; he wanted to be there for the conversation that Harry and Clayton were about to have. She had looked rather put out at this but hadn’t said anything and, other than a disapproving look, she simply went off with Pansy ahead of the three boys.

“Come on Harry, explain,” Clayton said, not liking the fact that he didn’t know what was going on. “You said that you would.” He had had more than enough of being left out of the loop in the few days that he and Harry hadn’t been talking. 

“I wanted to know why whenever Fenrir is mentioned that everyone knows who he is and why they’re always scared,” Harry explained, jumping straight in; they didn’t have the time to go about this delicately. 

“So it’s true, what Binns said?” Clayton asked, astonished. Fenrir was his Dad’s best friend and while he knew the Alpha had a vicious streak in him and was not exactly a gentle soul, he hardly would have thought him sadistically brutal, or have expected him to have murdered children.

“I think so,” Harry said sadly, unsure about what to think and dreading trying to talk to his mate about it.

“No,” Draco said, with a pensive expression on his face; many times had he seen facts manipulated to present a specific image to suit someone’s needs, it would be of no great surprise if the facts had been twisted to the ministry's purposes on this occasion. “That is what the history books say, it’s not what you’ve told me about him.” 

“He has told me there are things in his past that he doesn’t want me to hear about though,” Harry admitted. He had no idea what he would do if Fenrir’s story matched those from the history books he had read. “What if it is true?” 

“Then you owe him a chance to explain it himself,” Clayton said firmly, “before you believe what is written in every book.” He was certain that if it was true then the Alpha had had his reasons.

“I just can’t… it seems so unbelievable that Fen is anything like what everyone thinks," Harry said sadly. "Everything he’s done for me, for the pack... and then I remember that he bite me before I was two and it just brings back all these doubts.” 

“Harry,” Clayton said with a sigh, “does it change how you feel about him, knowing what you know? Does it change anything?” 

Harry didn’t even have to think about it, he didn’t even hesitate for a second before he gave his answer. “No,” he said knowing that this was true. Though he also knew that he and the Alpha had to talk; they had a lot to talk about and it was likely that it would take a lot to get anything out of the rather grumpy Alpha. 

Clayton was right however, it didn’t change anything. Harry had seen the brutal, harsh Alpha male at his worst and the kindness and passion when he was at his best. Harry didn’t think that anything could make him love the possessive oaf of an Alpha any less. 

FGHP

The next day, Wednesday, after lunch saw them all heading for another Defence Against the Dark Arts class. There was a buzz of excitement in the air though because tonight was the Slytherin verses Ravenclaw Quidditch match and therefore the first match that Harry would be playing in as seeker. 

The Slytherin Quidditch captain, Adrian Pucey, had been putting Harry through his paces during their Friday night practices and testing him to the limit, since he had been assigned to the position of seeker. He now believed that Harry was ready for the match and Harry was determined not to let the team down. 

None of them were particularly keen to be in class with such a big match coming up and, even though they were going, they had no intention of paying much attention. Professor Lupin seemed to have predicted this mood, however, and had prepared a lesson for them that would capture their attention. 

He waited for them all to settle down into their seats before he began, watching them carefully but none more so than Harry. “Did you know,” he began, smiling at his students, “that in the final of the very first Quidditch world cup in 1473, Transylvania released one hundred vampire bats on to the Flanders team?” 

Amazed whispers echoed around the class as Lupin wandered up and down the classroom between the desks, happy that he had captured their attention so aptly. “Can anyone tell me the native range of the vampire bat?” he asked the class and of course, Hermione Granger was the first one to raise her hand. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of their first afternoon class, which had been far more interesting than any of them had anticipated, all the students hastily began to pack their books away; history of magic was the only class left between them and the match, as soon as dinner was over it would be time to head down to the Quidditch pitch. 

“Harry,” Remus said as the student in question stood up to leave, “perhaps I could have a word with you,” he requested kindly. 

“Why?” Harry asked, turning to look at the Professor; Clay had stopped just ahead of him, waiting, glaring at the Professor for daring to suggest such a thing. “I don’t think we have anything to talk about right now.”

“I believe that we do, Harry” Remus returned, ensuring to keep his voice level and calm as the other students continued to file out of the classroom. 

“Is it about school work?” Harry challenged. 

“Well, no, it isn’t but-” Remus said, slightly flustered over the confident challenge. 

“Then what is there to talk about, you're my teacher,” Harry stated simply as he turned to leave, joining Clay and heading for the door where Draco was waiting too. 

“I knew your parents, I went to school with them,” Remus said and at his words Harry stalled. He wanted to turn around and face the man but he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to keep his cool. He didn’t care if Professor Lupin had been at school with his parents, he didn’t know the man and he wasn’t about to trust him. 

Taking a deep breath, his entire body tensed, really not wanting to give the Professor the satisfaction of a reaction he quashed down his curiosity and kept walking. He went straight past Draco, kept his head down and just kept going. He heard Clayton call out after him but he didn’t stop, he wanted to be as far away from Lupin as he could be and he had no intention of going to History of Magic either. 

He was moving so fast and not paying any attention to where he was going that he was a little shocked when he barrelled into a rather solid body that was much larger than his. He wasn’t prepared for it at all and, as such, the impact sent him flying, landing on the floor.

“Shit,” Harry swore as he landed on his arse. Looking up, he was at least grateful for a familiar and friendly face as a hand was offered to him to help him to his feet. 

“You alright?” Cedric Diggory asked with a sweet smile. Harry looked up into kind grey eyes and smiled right back as he accepted the hand and was pulled back to his feet. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, blushing a little at how close he and Cedric had ended up being. “Guess I’m being clumsy today,” he muttered unhappily.

“Perhaps I should walk you to your next class then,” Cedric said, still having hold of one of Harry’s hands within his own and making no attempt to put any distance between them. “To, you know, prevent you from hurting yourself; who knows who you could bump into next.”

“Don’t you have class though?” Harry asked, giving Cedric a rather confused look, not missing the fact that they were still holding hands. 

“Free period,” Cedric replied with a shrug. “Where are you headed?” 

“Anywhere but History of Magic,” Harry admitted with a scowl, which made Cedric laugh.

“Yeah, class with Binns is rather abysmal,” the seventh year Hufflepuff teen agreed with an amused smile. There weren’t many students in the school who could honestly say that they had learned a great deal from the ghostly professor; the majority of them relying on their own studying and revision to pass the required exams.

“Tell me about it,” Harry agreed. He hadn’t thought much of Binns and that was even before the questions that had been thrown at him about Fenrir the previous day.

“How about I let Binns know I’ve had to borrow you for an hour, then you won’t get into trouble?” Cedric offered and Harry just looked at him in amazement. 

“You can do that?” Harry asked him, definitely mildly curious about why Cedric would do that for him, but not complaining in the least; he might have even have accepted help from Weasley if it got him out of History of Magic… maybe. 

“Yeah, sure,” Cedric returned, with a shrug as though it was nothing at all. “I’m head boy after all, it has to come with some perks,” he explained and Harry smiled at him. 

“My hero,” Harry said. “Saving me from an hour of utter boredom and detention for skipping it.” 

“Anything for you,” Cedric said with a slight blush to his cheeks. “Come on,” he said quickly before Harry could comment, still keeping his hold on the younger teenager’s hand. “Let’s go and get you out of History of Magic, then we can go and do something more fun.” 

The two of them headed off in the direction of Binns classroom, still holding hands. Harry had such a smile on his face as they ran through the empty corridors, the rest of the students being exactly where they were supposed to be. They came to a sudden halt a few feet away from the classroom door, both a little breathless. 

“Wait here,” Cedric instructed and Harry nodded, watching as the Hufflepuff teen knocked on the classroom door. “Professor Binns,” Harry heard him say as he opened the door a little. “I’ve had to borrow Harry Prince for a moment, I’m very sorry.”

“Very well, Mr Diggory,” Harry heard Binns say, followed shortly by, “Sit down. Mr Danes, I’m sure you can survive one class without your friend.” Harry felt a little guilty about leaving Clayton on his own but he would explain later. He watched, still smiling, as Cedric closed the classroom door and came back towards him. 

“So, Harry,” Cedric said. “What do you want to do with your new found freedom?” 

“I want to get some chocolate,” Harry said with a grin, realising that the one thing that he could really go for was some caramel chocolate. He hadn’t had any in a long while and now that he didn’t have a disapproving Fenrir or a stern father looking over his shoulder he could eat as much as he wanted. 

Cedric laughed, enjoying Harry’s enthusiasm. “Alright,” he agreed, “the kitchens it is.” 

“Lead the way,” Harry said, motioning for Cedric to go ahead of him. He was really starting to like the older teenager.

FGHP

Apparently the Hufflepuff common room wasn’t far from the entrance to the kitchens, or so Cedric told Harry as they walked. Once the two of them were settled in the kitchen, the house elves were rather accommodating and, although they didn’t have caramel chocolate, they did have brownies and ice cream.

“Have you ever had an ice cream sandwich?” Cedric asked as Harry devoured his second chocolate brownie, neither of them sparing a thought about ruining their dinner. 

“No, but it sounds epic!” Harry exclaimed in delight, his emerald eyes glinting with excitement as his imagination ran wild with thoughts of an ice cream sandwich. 

“Then allow me to show you,” Cedric said as Harry watched on. The older teenager took a brownie and cut it in half long ways before requesting some vanilla ice cream. 

“Can I confess something?” Harry asked somewhat shyly as he watched as Cedric took another brownie and cut that in half lengthways too. 

“Sure,” Cedric said, looking up to meet the Slytherins eyes. 

“I’ve never eaten ice cream before,” he said, a hint of a blush covering his cheeks. 

“What, never?” Cedric asked, astonished. Harry shook his head; he had gone from the watchful eyes of his Dad and Damon, who wouldn’t allow Clayton ice cream , for good reason, so it seemed fair not to allow Harry any either, then to the pack where they couldn’t have it for obvious reasons. “Wow, that is just… wow.” 

“Don’t rub it in,” Harry said giving his friend a playful nudge to the ribs as a rather accommodating house elf handed over the vanilla ice cream that Cedric had requested, also giving them two spoons. 

Harry watched in complete fascination as Cedric took a spoonful and began to spread it out across the half brownie as if he were smearing butter on bread. His eyes went wide in awe as when the ice cream has layered thick, Cedric put the other half of the brownie on top and then presented it to Harry. 

“And here it is,” Cedric said, sliding the plate across in front of Harry. “The magnificent, ice cream sandwich,” he declared proudly, holding back a chuckle at the child-like delight on Harry’s face.

“That has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Harry said licking his lips, practically salivating over the desert in front of him. 

“Go on, have some if you want it,” Cedric said; the fact that Harry was so happy at his creation making him smile with delight. Harry didn’t need to be told twice; he picked it up and took a bite. He swore that if food could make a person come then he would have orgasmed then and there without question, it was that good. 

Harry moaned around his mouthful as he savoured the various flavours on his tongue, the gooey brownie, the cold, silky texture of the ice cream. The coco was bitter and yet the ice cream sweet, they went so well together it was astounding. 

Cedric watched; his breath caught in his chest as Harry’s tongue flickered out to capture a stray crumb of brownie from his lips. The Hufflepuff could feel himself get rather hot around the collar as he watched the rather innocently done sexual actions of the Slytherin teen; he could feel himself growing hard as Harry groaned with pleasure, taking a second bite and he suspected that Harry had no idea what he was doing to him. 

“Umm,” Cedric said, reaching forward, “you missed a bit.” Raising his thumb to the corner of Harry’s mouth he wiped away a stray bit of ice cream before Harry could use his tongue. Cedric then brought his thumb to his own lips, an action Harry watched with a curious expression; the head boy seemed to really like that ice cream. 

At that moment the bell rang, signalling the end of class and the beginning of dinner and Harry knew he had to go and find Clayton and Romy. The former would no doubt have a lot of questions as to where he had vanished to, not to mention complaints about being left in such a boring class in the first place. 

“You’re coming to watch me play tonight right?” Harry asked as he got up, grabbing his book bag and making towards the exit. 

Various images of watching Harry play went through Cedric’s mind as he nodded his head. “Of course,” he said, swallowing to ensure that his words came out steady, despite how flustered the younger teen had left him. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“Great, thanks for the sandwich,” Harry said before leaving. Cedric had to take a moment to collect himself before turning to the house elves and asking for them to send up a few more ice cream sandwiches up to Harry during dinner. 

FGHP

“You need to start explaining,” Clayton demanded as he dropped himself into the seat next to Harry. “History of Magic is boring enough without you leaving me to spend the lesson alone,” he grumbled.

“Wait, Harry wasn’t in class?” Romy asked, glaring between her pack brothers as she too joined them, sitting on the opposite side of Harry to Clayton and easily picking up on their conversation. 

“Some seventh year came in and said he needed Harry for something,” Clayton told her though he didn’t stop glaring at his best friend, wanting to know what had happened to him. 

“Cedric was just doing me a favour,” Harry said with a sigh. He had known that he would have a lot of explaining to do but he hadn’t really expected for Clay to be so grumpy about it, though he could understand why he was so unhappy. Harry would have been just as discontented to be left on his own in Binns' class. 

“Cedric? As in Cedric Diggory, the head boy?” Draco asked, as he took a seat across from the other three. He was looking at Harry incredulously, not quite believing him. Romy was not exactly looking impressed either.

“Yeah, after the mood Lupin put me in there was no way I was facing History of Magic, especially not after the last time. Cedric just told Binns that he needed my help with something so that I wouldn’t get detention,” Harry tried to explain. Of course Romy had no idea what had happened in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and was looking at them curiously. 

“What did Lupin do exactly?” she asked, looking between her pack brothers and Draco waiting for one of them to explain. The blond just shrugged his shoulders and focused on pouring himself some juice, he wasn’t stupid enough to get involved in any discussion of something that Romy so clearly disapproved of; she wasn’t his family after all.

“Lupin said he went to school with Harry’s parents,” Clayton told her. “He was trying to get Harry to talk to him.” 

“Talk to him about what, exactly?” Romy asked, annoyed more than ever that she wasn’t in the classes with her pack brothers. It was infuriating for her to hear everything second hand, after it had happened. 

“No idea,” Harry told her with a shrug, “I didn’t stick around long enough to find out,” he admitted, not really wanting to think about it. “After I left class, I bumped into Cedric, literally. He said he’d tell Binns that I was needed elsewhere,” Harry told her with a shrug.

“How did you talk him into that?” Romy asked, glaring at Harry, as if suspecting that he had had some underhand tactics going on to get his own way. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it before, many times before. 

Harry shrugged. “It was his idea,” he told her truthfully. He had kind of been wondering the same thing; surely it wasn’t normal practice for head boys to help younger students skip class, even if they are friends and having a bad day.

“I hardly think the head boy would encourage you to skip class, Harry,” Romy said disbelievingly. She didn’t really know anything about the current head boy but anyone who could earn such a position surely took their education at least somewhat seriously.

“Well I’m not telling you what we did then, you’ll think that even more inappropriate,” Harry said slyly. Draco couldn’t help his snort of amusement at that; he was actually a little impressed that his friend had the head boy wrapped around his finger already.

“Now you have to tell us,” Clay said, keen to know what his best friend had been up to while he had been sat, bored out of his mind. 

Harry laughed, but he wouldn’t keep such a discovery from his best friend really, no matter how much Romy disapproved. “We went to the kitchen and ate ice cream sandwiches and Clay, I’m telling you, you have to try them, they’re awesome!” 

“So you skipped class with the head boy and went and ate ice cream?” Romy asked, the idea was absolutely preposterous; and yet, she realised, it was so very Harry that she could very well believe that that was exactly what he had done.

“No,” Harry corrected her, “ice cream sandwiches. The brownies make all the difference,” he said grinning at Clay.

“If there are brownies involved, I’m game,” Clayton said happy, suddenly feeling a lot more forgiving towards his friend for skipping class.

“You’re always game, brownies involved or not,” Harry teased as the food appeared in front of them. “Merlin, the house elves are amazing!” Harry said with delight as he saw the plate of the food he had been raving about, grabbing two and thrusting one at Clay who looked at in delight. Romy seemed less than thrilled. 

“Don’t eat too much, Harry, we have a game tonight remember,” Draco said from across the table. Normally he wouldn’t be bothered if Harry ate a tub of ice cream and a bowl of sugar for every meal, but they had a Quidditch match that evening and a sick seeker didn’t exactly make for winning tactics.

“You can’t tell me that when there are ice cream sandwiches in front of me,” Harry whined. “They’re just too good.” He could see Draco’s point, but that didn’t make the brownie and ice cream delights in front of him any less tempting.

“Well then it will be all your fault when Ravenclaw win,” Romy said. “I guess I shall cheer for my house team then, if you lack any true commitment to the game,” she said deviously, helping herself to some of the vegetables that had appeared beside her. 

“Oh come off it, Romy, you would never cheer against me,” Harry said confidently but he still made no move to eat the ice cream sandwich that he had grabbed the moment that they had appeared. 

“Want to test that theory, Harry Prince?” Romy challenged as she put down the bowl of vegetables that weren’t even the slightest bit appealing to Clayton and took some chicken onto her plate. Harry eyed her over, trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not and couldn’t tell either way.

“You just don’t want me eating this instead of dinner,” Harry said in a huff, certain of his pack sister's motivations whether she was bluffing or not.

“Well I am sure you will have great fun explaining to whole of Slytherin house how you were too sick to play,” Romy said with a devious smirk and Harry looked at her, wondering how on earth she had been placed in Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. She had brains, there was no denying that, but she was more sneaky and devious than even he was at times. 

Harry pouted, reluctantly admitting she might have a point. The idea of failing the team, when he had usurped the position from Draco in the first place, was cringe worthy, and he grumpily put the brownie and ice cream combination he was about to eat onto Clay’s plate.

“Awesome,” his best friend declared and Romy gave Harry a look that promised him terrible pain for giving Clayton sugar. Draco just rolled his eyes and went back to serving himself a dinner of chicken and vegetables, though he promised himself that he would have an elf bring him an ice cream sandwich as a victory celebration later as they did look rather good.

“What?” Harry asked, with mock innocence as he took in the expression on Romy’s face. “If I can’t have ice cream sandwiches for dinner, I at least want the amusement of watching what happens when Clay does.”

“Fine, but when it all goes horribly wrong just remember this was your doing,” Romy said sternly, her voice carrying the authority of a far older witch. Clayton gave a cheer of delight that made Harry laugh. “This is not going to end well,” Romy grumbled under her breath as Clayton began to eat.

FGHP

Harry and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team left dinner a little earlier than the others so that they could get down to the Quidditch pitch, change into their robes and go over the game plan one final time. Pucey was confident in their game plan, which was mostly pummel the Ravenclaw team into the ground, steal the quaffle often and for Harry to damn well make sure he wasn’t beaten to the snitch by a girl. 

Apparently Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff in their first match of the season, the previous term 170 to 40, so Harry was hopeful that the other team wouldn’t be too much of a walkover, but like the Slytherin team captain, he was confident that Slytherin would come out victorious. After all, they had beaten Gryffindor in their last match, 180 to 30, and that was before they had him on the team. 

“Ready?” Draco asked Harry in a hushed whisper as Pucey went over instructions for what to do with their beaters Crabbe and Goyle.

“Of course, but are you?” Harry retorted with a smug grin. “I would hate to catch the snitch before you even get to try to score a goal,” he teased his friend.

“You might be good, Harry, but not that good,” Draco told him with a roll of his eyes.

“Care to wager on that?” Harry challenged, grinning at Draco, happy that he had goaded the blond into this challenge. 

“Wager?” Draco asked with a slight tone of surprise. Harry really did seem to like competition.

“Yeah,” Harry said confidently. “I bet that I’ll catch the snitch before you score,” he clarified.

Draco looked dubious. He didn’t really mind at all, but most Slytherins wouldn’t have wanted to take a gamble on such a long shot. There would almost certainly be at least a handful of goals scored before Harry even saw the snitch. On the other hand, he would have to be the one scoring those goals to win the bet and that wasn’t always guaranteed with two other chasers on the team. It was a wager that would motivate them both and if the extra motivation helped them to a Slytherin victory then he was all for it.

“What’s the bet?” Draco asked decisively.

Harry tapped his finger on his chin, making a show of thinking about it. “Shall we say 10 galleons?” he asked, his eyes bright with enthusiasm for the challenge laid down.

“You’re full of it, Prince,” Draco said, “but I’ll happily take your money.” He offered out his hand for Harry to shake, which of course the other teenager did without hesitation, and the bet was on. 

“Malfoy, Prince, when you ladies are done flirting we have a match to win,” Pucey called out, as Harry and Draco shook on their bet.

“Now, now, Pucey,” Harry teased, sidling over to the team captain, “trust me if I was really flirting you would know it,” he told him with a wink. He heard Bletchley and Montague snort in amusement, but Pucey didn’t look too impressed.

“Pitch, now,” he said firmly pointing towards the door.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry said cheekily, giving a salute before grabbing his borrowed broom and heading after Draco, who was shaking his head at the ridiculous daring of the young werewolf. He had never known anyone who had as much balls as Harry Prince; though, he thought, facing Fenrir Greyback on a day to day basis was bound to have that effect.

As Harry headed out onto the pitch, broom in hand, he looked up at the stands filled with students and teachers all around them. He quickly spotted Clayton who was jumping up and down rather enthusiastically cheering Harry’s name, with a very disapproving Romy standing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

He saw her turn and say something to Clay, presumably about falling off the stand they were in, because a moment later Clayton peered over the edge as though checking how far it was to the floor and shrugged, apparently judging that he would survive if he fell because he promptly returned to his cheering. Harry snorted in amusement; it would be typical of his best friend to get hurt at a Quidditch game he wasn’t even playing in.

He turned his attention away from his pack brother and sister, looking instead at where Madam Hooch was already stood waiting, in the middle of the pitch, with the Ravenclaw team captain; Davies, Harry vaguely thought his name was. Pucey approached the two of them as the rest of the team took up their places behind him on their end of the pitch.

“Keep it fair, keep it clean,” the Hogwarts flying instructor told them sternly, though Harry noticed this instruction was definitely directed more at their team than the Ravenclaws. “On your brooms, please,” she said loudly enough that the members of both teams could hear her clearly.

Doing as instructed, Harry climbed onto his broom. He had been regretting not having collected his own from Ingleton because he had been practising using one of the school brooms; he could fly better than most even on the relic of a broomstick he had been provided with but he it would definitely be better to be back on the one his father had bought him. 

Thankfully, Draco had a spare broom from a few years back which he had gotten his mother to owl to the school and been happy to lend him. It had only arrived just in time for the match, so Harry had only flown on it once before, but it was still a great improvement over the alternative. Of course the blond had said it was all for the sake of a Slytherin victory, but Harry appreciated it nonetheless. 

The moment that Madam Hooch blew the whistle almost caught him off guard, but with the ease of someone to whom flying came naturally, and of someone who had been given their first broomstick aged just seven, Harry took to the air. His team moved around him as he head upwards, hoping to get a view of the pitch.

“A first match for the new Slytherin seeker,” a loud voice bellowed through the stadium, “and I think we are all curious to see if the choice to replace Malfoy with Prince mid-season was a wise one. Pucey isn’t exactly known for his brains…”

“JORDAN!” the familiar stern tone of Professor McGonagall interrupted.

“Sorry, Professor,” Jordan said quickly, before going on with his commentary and Harry was glad when he focused on the other players rather than him. “Malfoy has of course taken Warrington’s place as a chaser, and looks like it was a good choice as he has the quaffle already, and he passes to Montague, who passes back to Malfoy, dodging a bludger from Ravenclaw beater, Inglebee. Cho Chang flying as seeker for Ravenclaw, but she seems to have decided to just tail Prince for now…”

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder; sure enough, the dark haired Ravenclaw seeker was not far behind him, and when he took a few swerves to try and lose her she simply followed. He supposed she was kind of pretty if you liked that kind of thing,; Clay probably would have made a move on her if he wasn’t so besotted with Romy, but Harry already hated her playing style.

“And it looks like Malfoy is going for an early goal, but a bludger from Samuels sends him off course, and oooh… great save by Page for Ravenclaw,” Jordan’s voice told the crowd.

Harry growled in annoyance and did a quick flip, heading back in the direction he had just come, trailing his eyes over the pitch. He was doing his very best to ignore the niggling presence of the other seeker, but it was difficult to do. If she messed up his chances of winning his bet against Draco, he was going to be really pissed off.

“And Davies has the quaffle, the team captain passing it off to Chambers, and onto Bradley; these three fly well together, impressive teamwork. Nice attempt by the Slytherin beater, Crabbe, but the bludger misses. Oh boy! That nearly hit Pucey and the Slytherin captain does not look happy. But look, Chambers passes to Bradley, to Chambers, to Davies, and… Bletchley misses it, that’s a Goal! Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

Harry cursed under his breath, not exactly the start they had been hoping for but it wouldn’t matter as soon as he caught the snitch, he reminded himself. This match was theirs, he was just determined to win his bet too. 

FGHP

Clayton seemed to be outraged that Ravenclaw had gotten the first goal and was shouting out all of the names of possible fouls he could remember, none of which had any relation to what was actually happening on the pitch. Romy had given up trying to quieten him, and was choosing to watch her other pack brother flying instead. 

They were in the Slytherin section of the stands, and Romy was glad for that decision now given Clayton’s enthusiasm. Luna has suggested they join her with the Ravenclaws, but as they were cheering for Harry and the Slytherins it had seemed unwise. It was obvious to Romy that Harry was getting seriously annoyed with the Ravenclaw seeker; meanwhile, the students around them were getting seriously annoyed with Clayton.

“Is there nothing you can do about him?” Astoria asked, looking at the manically hyper boy with disapproval. Daphne, next to her, was scowling and grumbling about this being why they shouldn’t associate themselves with Gryffindors. Pansy, Blaise and Theo all mumbled and nodded their agreement to the sentiment.

“You have Harry to thank for this I’m afraid,” Romy told her friend, “it was him who thought introducing Clayton to ice cream sandwiches was a good idea.”

“Well it’s alright for him, he doesn’t have to sit next to Danes for the duration of this match,” Astoria grumbled, applauding with the rest of the Slytherins when Bletchley managed to stop Ravenclaw from scoring their second goal.

“The Slytherin team are going to have to pick up the game if they want to match the standard of the Ravenclaw chasers,” Jordan’s voice told them. “Or else Prince needs to find that Snitch as quick as he can, though no indication that either seeker has seen any sign of it yet.”

“Woooooo! Go Harry!” Clayton bellowed, dancing around on the spot, much to the annoyance of two third year girls on his other side. “Sorry, ladies,” he apologised with a flirtatious wink, “just getting into the spirit of things.”

“You’re a Gryffindor,” the one further from him, with a disdainful look on her face.

“Yep, but the guy who’s going to win the game for you Slytherins is my best friend,” he said proudly.

“Leave them be,” Romy instructed looking more than a little pissed off. “Ignore my cousin, he’s an idiot,” she said, leaning around her pack brother to speak to the two girls.

“I was just being friendly,” Clayton insisted.

“Yeah, you are always friendly where there are pretty girls involved,” she said under her breath with a pinched expression.

“You don’t have to be jealous, Romy,” Clayton said, throwing his arm over his pack sister’s shoulders, “my heart still only belongs to you.”

“I am not jealous!” Romy told him firmly, though perhaps a little too hastily, because Clay was looking all too pleased with himself. “Shut up and watch the game,” she instructed, shrugging him off and letting out a huffy noise when he placed a kiss on her temple before she could object.

She let out a growl of annoyance before turning her attention back to the game just in time to see Harry make a dive for the ground. Her hands came up to cover her mouth as he picked up speed, hurtling towards the ground. 

“Prince goes into a dive but Chang is hot on his tail,” Lee Jordan said and they could hear the excitement in his voice. “Has he seen the snitch or is it a ploy…?” The entire crowd was in a state of horror and excitement as Harry dove towards the ground, pulling out of the dive at the very last moment, something that Cho Chang didn’t manage. “Oh it looks like the sneaky bastard -” 

“JORDAN!” 

“Sorry professor, the sneaky Slytherin has pulled a Wronski feint,” Jordan went on. “And the Ravenclaw seeker might be out for the count, but I think we see now why Malfoy was replaced by Prince.”

“What’s one of those?” Romy whispered to Clay, leaning close to him so that she would be heard of the cheering. The Slytherins were celebrating the fact that Cho hadn’t been able to pull out of the dive in time and was looking to be rather badly injured. 

“He pretended to see the snitch,” Clayton explained. “Because Chang was following him around, he knew she’d dive too. He wanted to take her out.” 

“He did that on purpose?” she asked, looking down at where Madam Hooch was check on the Ravenclaw seeker and calling for someone to help the girl either back on her broom or else off the pitch. 

“Yep, and using the time to look for the snitch too,” Clay told her, pointing up at where Harry was carefully surveying the pitch while play was otherwise halted. “Devious little Slytherin,” he said affectionately, to which Romy rolled her eyes.

“Not sure if I’m horrified or impressed,” Romy said, looking up at Harry dubiously.

“Both?” Clay suggested with a shrug and a laugh.

FGHP

Draco always found it rather frustrating when Quidditch matches were put on hold, and it didn’t help that he could see Harry's eyes darting around in search of the snitch, while they all had to stay still. He had yet to score, the whole team had so far failed to score; at this rate he was going to lose his bet against Harry and this pause was definitely tipping the scales in the other boy’s favour.

He watched on as Chang managed to struggle to her feet and climb back on her broom. He wasn’t sure why she was bothering; she looked like she was about to pass out at any moment, and there wasn’t a chance in hell of her beating Harry to the snitch unless it flew directly into her hand. With all the players back in the air again Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they were playing again; Draco had renewed focus and determination to score a goal. 

“And they’re off, Montague with the quaffle, passes to Pucey, back to Montague, these Slytherins seem determined to even the score. Oh, nice try by Samuels, that bludger nearly unseated Montague,” Jordan was saying. 

Draco was up towards the goals, taking care not to get into the scoring area, waiting until his fellow chasers would get close enough to pass him the quaffle; the last thing they needed was to be accused of stooging. He winced slightly when Pucey had to swerve suddenly to avoid a bludger that Inglebee hit in his direction, but he and Montague were still getting closer.

“Pucey, Montague, Pucey… Oh, beautiful steal by Davies and… oh no, bludger from Crabbe and Davies has dropped it.”

Draco headed down the pitch as Pucey dove; the captain caught the quaffle, twisting on his broom and flung it in the blond’s direction. Leaning forward, Draco picked up the pace, snatching the ball from the air before Chambers could reach it. He pulled the tip of the broom up and did a flip, heading back towards the goals, the quaffle tucked tightly under his arm.

This was his chance, and he risked a glance at Harry who laughed at the determined look on his face; but that just spurred Draco on even more. He could see Page in front of the three tall posts, guarding them with a serious expression on his face. Draco had a choice to make; Montague was now quickly approaching the hoops from another angle and he could pass to him, or he could go for the goal himself.

“Malfoy is going for it, Montague is ready for the pass; this would be the first points for Slytherin if they can make it. With their seeker injured the Ravenclaw keeper, Page, really needs to save this,” Jordan was saying.

A smirk twitched at Draco’s lips, as he shifted on his broom as though going to throw the ball to Montague; he could see Page shift accordingly, ready to defend the right and middle hoops. And then he threw, though not at his fellow chaser, but at the goal.

“Malfoy shoots,” Jordan shouted clearly as surprised as Page, just like Draco had hoped. The whole crowd seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. “And it’s in! Ten points to Slytherin.”

Draco glanced up over his shoulder at where Harry was flying. The werewolf paused long enough to smile and shrug his shoulders in Draco’s direction, clearly not at all upset at having lost the bet. Harry had enough money left from beating all the Slytherins at pool for ten galleons not to matter. 

Harry spared only a few seconds to acknowledge Draco’s victory before he was looking around for the snitch once more; it hadn’t been a long match as such so far, certainly not on the scale of some of them, but he had been hopeful for a quick catch. He tried to filter out the sound of Jordan’s commentary. 

The score was even, at ten points each, and the other seeker was barely able to stay on her broom, if he couldn’t win them this game now, then he would resign simply from the shame of it. He wasn’t worried though, he had caught enough snitches to know he could do it, it was just a matter of how long it would take.

And there it was; Harry might have cursed his luck for spotting it so soon after Draco’s goal, for having come so close to winning the bet, but he was just pleased to have spotted it. It was close to the ground too, Chang would almost certainly believe him to be feinting again. 

“And has Prince seen the snitch?” Harry heard Lee Jordan cry out as he started to dive towards the ground, turning slightly off to the left to follow with the little golden ball’s change in direction. 

The stadium was full of cheers of his name. “Prince, Prince, Prince,” they were chanting and he pressed forward as fast as he could, and then he reacted on instinct. There was something black heading towards him, that he could see from the corner of his eye and he changed path just in time for the bludger to do nothing more than ruffle his hair as it sped by.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he ignored the excited commentary from Jordan and shouts from the crowd; that was far too close. But he was already looking around trying to see where the snitch had gone but he had lost it. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes and dropping his broom down lower, scanning the surface of the pitch in the hope that the small ball had stayed low. 

He almost laughed at the sight of it fluttering around near the end of Madam Hooch’s broom, and plough himself towards here. Her eyes widened and she darted out of the way with obvious experience, and Harry cried out with glee as his finger’s clamped down around the fluttering wings of the golden snitch, which was now held firmly in his palm.

“Harry Prince has done it,” Jordan informed the crowd with a tone of surprise as Harry held the little ball over his head. “Slytherin win, 160 to 10.”

Triumphant and filled with a feeling of jubilation Harry soared higher, clutching the little golden ball over his head for all his team mates to see, the crowd cheering around him. 

FGHP

Clayton grinned back when Harry looked in his direction. His best friend had a delighted expression on his face, the hand with which Harry was holding the snitch was still held high above his head. The noise around them was immense, Romy had to cover her ears with her hands as the stands erupted in celebration. 

Romy glanced up at Harry and amidst all the celebrations she saw that one of the Ravenclaw beaters had hit a bludger towards the Slytherin seeker. She tried to shout out a warning but there was too much noise and not even Clayton, who was stood next to her still, could hear her. 

As it was her warnings went unheard by anyone and no one else noticed until it was too late that Harry was in the direct line of the bludger, which moments later collided with the back of Harry’s head. It was perhaps fortunate that they weren’t life threateningly high from the ground. The knock to the back of his head had dislodged him from his broom and he went hurtling toward the ground. 

Clayton, having realising what was about to happen a few seconds beforehand, had grabbed the edge of the stand and attempted to throw himself over the edge. He knew that he would survive the fall and even get away without much of an injury but the only thought in his mind was to protect Harry and that meant attempting to catch him as he fell. But an arm around him had stopped him from jumping and by then Harry was heading towards the ground. 

He turned to look at her questioningly, ready to push her off of him; but Romy simply shook her head and he understood to her and her reasons why. They both turned back in time to see Draco hurtling down after him. Clayton and Romy watched with baited breath as their pack brother got closer and closer to the ground. 

Draco was a fair flyer that was for sure, as proven when he managed to catch hold of Harry but brooms were only designed to carry the weight of a single person and all he was able to do was slow the falling teenager down as he fell. It was good enough, however, to prevent serious injury but Harry was still unconscious when he reached the floor. 

Having seen him land safely, Clayton and Romy were out of their seats and hurrying down the stairs to reach him. Neither knew what to do; they needed the Alpha, he needed to know that Harry was hurt. Their first priority, however, was to get to Harry and once they’d managed that, not be separated from him again until he was better. 

FGHP

“Did we win?” Harry asked groggily as he shifted in bed, his head a little fuzzy and he couldn’t remember why. Wherever he was it smelt weird and he wasn’t in the Slytherin dormitory, but he did have company. He could smell the familiarity of Romy and Clayton curled around him, one on each side of him. 

“Yeah,” Clayton grunted as he was roused unwillingly from sleep as his best friend shifted and wiggled. He didn’t know what the time was but he knew that it was early and that knowledge was enough to make him want to go back to sleep. 

“What happened?” Harry asked as he shifted, his bladder achingly full. 

“Bludger, head,” Clayton said with a yawn, Romy groaning when her pack brothers didn’t shut up and insisted on waking her up. 

“Not good,” Harry muttered unhappily. No wonder his head felt as if it were the size and consistency of a watermelon, through it at least didn’t hurt, which was a bonus. 

“Nope, not good. Now shut up and sleep,” Romy muttered as she tried to bury her head under the one pillow that they were all sharing on the rather narrow single bed. One wrong move and they were all going to be on the floor. 

“Can’t,” Harry said, feeling rather awake considering, “need to piss, badly. Move it, Clayton.” 

“Get Romy to move,” Clay muttered unhappily. 

“Push him out of bed, Harry” Romy bit back, her eyes still closed. 

In retaliation Clayton went to prod Romy in the stomach, as a reflex action her legs rose up to her stomach, pushing Harry into the bed and therefore nudging Clayton over the edge, unfortunately he had been hanging on rather tightly to Harry who in turn had been snuggled into Romy, the three of them a tangle of limbs and blankets. As a result, when Clayton went tumbling to the floor, they all did, landing with a groan before looking at one another and bursting out into hysterical laughter. 

At the sound of their laughter the matron came bustling into view, a look of utter disapproval on her face which turned into a scowl when she saw them all on the floor, giggling. She didn’t seem to be overly impressed that her patient was on the floor, let alone tangled up with two other students. The three laughing Werewolves didn’t even seem to notice that there was another patient in the room; Cho Chang had also had to spend the night after her fall. 

“Prince, Danes and Howard,” Madame Pomfrey said somewhat stiffly, her hands on her hips as she glared down at them. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Laughing?” Harry responded. 

“I don’t appreciate that kind of attitude and cheekiness, Mr Prince, especially not considering that I allowed your friends to remain here with you last night.” The way she said the word friends gave Harry the distinct impression that she knew what they were and wasn’t exactly approving or sympathetic towards them. 

“Pull the stick out of your arse, we were only laughing,” Clayton said grumpily, he really wasn’t a morning person even with coffee. His comment set Harry off laughing again, though Romy simply clipped her cousin around the head, glaring at him for daring to speak to a member of staff with such disrespect.

She didn’t much like the matron nor the tone in which she addressed them but it still went against every fibre of her being to speak to a teacher in that tone. Romy had picked up on her distaste for them being there the night before when Harry had been brought in after the match. Madame Pomfrey certainly hadn’t wanted the two non-patients to stay overnight but they had refused to go anywhere. 

It was widely known that some witches and wizards weren’t as tolerant as others when it came to werewolves and other mythical creatures but the school nurse seemed to be one of those that really detested them for what they were. Whatever her reasons were behind her prejudice, Romy didn’t care as long as she looked after Harry. 

“Well it seems that you are in perfect health, Mr Prince,” Madame Pomfrey said with pursed lips, glaring at the three werewolves with distaste. “You can leave, all of you,” she added. She had no issue with what they were, at least she wouldn’t have done if she had come across them outside of the school. As it was their presence at Hogwarts put the students here directly in harm’s way. Despite the headmaster’s reassurances it was something that just didn’t sit right with her and therefore she couldn’t tolerate them. 

“Can I at least take a piss first?” Harry asked as he managed to untangle himself from the bed covers and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Romy up too. Clayton was still fighting a battle with the bed covers, but soon was getting to his own feet, throwing a longing look at the bed; he really was still tired. A glance out of the window told him that it was only just after dawn and that was far too early to be awake without the promise of coffee. 

“Very well,” the school nurse agreed, with obvious reluctance, pointing in the direction of the bathroom attached to the medical wing. “But then go, you’re disturbing my other patients.” 

“Patients?” Harry asked incredulously, getting annoyed with the matron’s attitude, as much as she was annoyed with theirs. “You have one,” he pointed out, “the pathetic excuse for a seeker who didn’t get hit with a bludger and just stupidly fell of her broom. I think she’ll survive,” he said snappishly. 

“Out, all of you!” she said angrily; he could find a bathroom somewhere else if he was going to take that kind of tone with her. The boy was clearly fine, and the spells she had cast while they were still sleeping had told her as much, so there was no need to for him to remain in her medical wing a moment longer. “Out now,” she snapped.

“So much for patient care,” Harry muttered as the three of them were ushered out into the hallway in their pyjamas. He couldn’t help but wonder how much more of this kind of prejudice they would have to experience when their secret inevitably got out. 

“Yeah well, I have more bad news for you,” Clayton said with a grimace, really not wanting to break this next bit of news to his friend however having no choice. He looked to Romy for support and she gave a small nod of her head to show him that she was there to back him up if he needed it. 

“There was nothing we could do,” Romy said apologetically. She wasn’t looking forward to breaking this news to Harry any more than Clayton was but it was done now and he had to be told. 

“What, what is it?” Harry asked, suddenly worried. He didn’t like the looks that Clayton and Romy were currently sharing, he wished they would just get on with it and tell him what they knew that he didn’t. 

“The headmaster, he’s duty bound to do it, he didn’t have a choice,” Romy tried to explain, picking her words with care, not wanting Harry to over react or get upset. “He had to inform your legal guardian of any injuries that occurred while you at the school.” 

“He sent a letter to Dad,” Clayton said bluntly, summarising in one go what Romy was trying to explain gently. She glared at him before turning to look at Harry who looked startled at this news and as if he were going to run. It was the look that scared her the most. Even if he did run, the letter had still been sent and it would only cause more worry before Harry managed to find his way back to the territory to reassure his mate that he was okay. 

Harry grimaced, knowing that there was nothing he could do and knowing how worried that Fenrir would be about him. “Shit,” he said, wishing that the ground would open him up and swallow him right then and there because he knew exactly the reaction that his mate would have to this letter and it wouldn’t be good. He only wished that they could be together so that neither of them had to worry any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter?? Well chapter 37 is all ready to go too. Leave a comment and tell us exactly how much you really want another chapter!!


	37. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just friends....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm celebrating the fact that I quit my job today by giving you guys a new chapter! :-D ... tomorrow the search begins for another job! For now, I'm enjoying time with my wonderful co-author and the pack! :-D

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 37 - Just Friends

Having snuck off into the forest for a little bit of privacy, Damon had Micha wrapped protectively in his arms and was kissing him. They had discovered that Micha wasn’t happy being pinned to a tree; however, it was another story when he was pinned to his dominants chest and being ravished furiously. Micha was surrounded by his mate’s scent when they were so close together and it calmed the anxiety he was sure he would have felt otherwise.

A frustrated roar, ripping violently through the air brought them crashing back to reality with a harsh thud. Damon recognised who had made the sound at once. Gathering his submissive into his arms rather abruptly, causing a startled yelp to escape from Micha’s lips, Damon hurried back to the clearing to see what was wrong. 

What he found was Jenson attempting to calm the Alpha who seemed to be in a towering temper. “Wait here,” he instructed to Micha as he placed the submissive back on his own two feet before heading in the direction of the Alpha. Whatever had happened to get the Alpha male into such a state he didn’t want Micha involved. Damon was sure that it was bound to have something to do with Harry. 

Of course Micha paid no heed to the instruction that Damon had given, not that that surprised him of course; Micha rarely listened ever and he seemed not to be scared of the Alpha at all. Not judging by the way he acted around him. 

“He’s fine,” Jenson said as Damon and Micha approached. “The letter said he’s okay, he isn’t seriously injured.” 

Damon groaned, by process of elimination he knew that somehow Harry was hurt, if it had been Clayton he would have been informed first and Romy was too smart to get herself get injured enough to need a letter to be sent home; not to mention that he doubted Jenson would be being so calm and rational if it was his daughter that had been injured, nor would he have said ‘he’, Damon realised; it could only be Harry. 

“What happened?” Damon asked and in response Jenson handed him the letter to read for himself. The letter had been addressed to Damon, as all letters regarding Harry and Clayton were, but he took no issue with the Alpha having read it in his absence. 

Fenrir looked ready to hit something or someone at any given moment if he was pushed too far. Jenson looked around for his mate, wanting to get her out of the line of fire but found that she was suspiciously absent from the group. 

Lukas and Tessie had wisely backed off already but Callie wasn’t with them. Just being grateful that she wasn’t going to be involved in this he turned his attention back to the Alpha who may as well have been emitting steam from his ears he looked so enraged. 

“Nobody leaves the territory until I return,” Fenrir told them gruffly as he headed off towards the apparition point.

“Fenrir, you can’t just go to Hogwarts,” Damon said, realising what was going on and following after his best friend, Jenson hurrying along beside them. Their Alpha was still very much a wanted man and the only thing him going to Hogwarts would achieve at the moment would be getting himself thrown in Azkaban or worse. They couldn’t risk him being seen or captured by the Ministry or by Voldemort, it was too risky.

“Harry’s hurt,” Fenrir replied as if this statement fixed that problem. With the knowledge that Harry was injured rattling around in his head he wouldn’t have cared if hundreds of Aurors and dementors stood between him and that damn school, he would get to his mate and make sure that he was alright. 

“And the full moon is two days away,” Jenson said, having cottoned on pretty quickly to what Damon was trying to do in keeping the Alpha male in the territory. “They’ll all be home on Saturday and because it’s not a school day we can collect them in the morning so we can have all day with them, plus most of Sunday too before we have to take them back.” 

“It would be foolish to go now,” Damon added. Fenrir had stopped his progress to the apparition point in the territory, Damon and Jenson having stopped a little way behind him, giving the Alpha some space. Though Fenrir had come to stand in a rather defensive stance, his fists clenched by his sides and his muscles tensed as if it were an effort for him to remain still and not lash out at those around him. 

“Fine,” he growled, turning and stalking off in the opposite direction, clearly needing some time to calm down on his own before returning to the clearing and the others. 

Jenson and Damon visibly sighed with relief that they had managed to prevent the disaster that was their Alpha mindlessly storming up to a castle full of witches and wizards and demanding to see Harry. Not only did he run the risk of being apprehended by the forces that opposed them but he would have also been at risk of exposing all the pups for what they were, something they couldn’t allow to happen as it would only put them in danger. 

Both Damon and Jenson understood, however, that Fenrir was concerned for Harry; the fact that he had been injured and they couldn’t do anything about it would tear the Alpha apart. The Beta wolf could only imagine the pain he would feel if it were Callie who had been hurt and he was unable to reach her. Though thinking of his mate reminded him that she wasn’t here and he immediately started to glance around the clearing for any sign of her or where she had gone as they headed back towards the rest of the group.

“Is everything alright?” Micha asked as Damon returned to him, resting his head on the submissive wolf’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. Jenson had gone off in search of Callie to make sure that she was alright after tracking her scent. 

“Harry got hurt during a Quidditch match,” Damon explained as he encircled his arms around his mate, pulling him close; seeing Fenrir’s reaction to Harry being injured, it was difficult not to think of the suffering he knew had been inflicted on his own mate and he just wanted to hold him and be reassured that Micha was okay and that he was finally his. “They’ll be home in a couple days, Fenrir just needed to be reminded of that.” 

“They’ll all be back,” Micha said thoughtfully. He couldn’t help but think about the conversation he and Damon had had about hiding their relationship from Clay. He had brushed it under the carpet when it had first been mentioned, just wanting to be happy, thinking that they had plenty of time, but now they only had two days. “Clay will be home,” Micha added. 

“Yes,” Damon said, his head snapping up to look at the submissive curiously, wondering why he had brought this up. 

“I want to tell him about us,” Micha said, trying to sound strong and determined as he looked into Damon’s grey eyes. 

“No, Micha, not now; not on a full moon,” Damon tried to reason calmly. “It isn’t fair on him to find out, only to go back to school the next day.” He was sure that Clayton’s reaction was not going to be favourable and he didn’t want to ruin the small time he would have with his son arguing over Micha. 

“You don’t want him to know…” the submissive said sadly. 

“Of course I do,” Damon insisted, silently cursing Micha’s insecurities; he understood why Micha doubted himself so much but it was so easy for him to misunderstand. “Just not now, he won’t take it well. I know my son, he’ll overreact and go back to school where I can’t talk to him for a whole month… please understand.”

“I’m trying to but it just feels as if you’re ashamed of me,” Micha explained. He wanted to believe Damon when he said he wanted him, but he had never been able to understand why the strong, handsome dominant would want a broken and used submissive like him. And now he just felt like Damon’s dirty little secret; it was horrible but he almost felt as if it were all he was worthy of.

“I’m not ashamed of you, Micha,” Damon told him sternly. As much as he understood that his mate had a difficult history and needed to be treated with great care, sometimes it felt like Micha was throwing it in his face to get his own way. He hated that he could even think such things about the beautiful younger man, but he couldn’t help it.

“Then why do we keep sneaking off away from the others?” Micha demanded, not liking the tone Damon was taking with him and determined to give as good as he got; he wasn’t just going to bend to his mate’s will. 

“We’re not…” Damon said quickly, he had never thought of their time alone that way and was hurt to hear that Micha had. “I just thought…” he started, hoping to explain; he had only done what he thought was best for Micha’s sake. 

“Thought what?” Micha demanded, his narrowed purple eyes boring into Damon, wanting answers.

“That after… everything,” Damon said, waving his arm through the air in frustration, “that you wouldn’t want to…” 

“I might be broken but I still want to feel as if you care about me,” Micha told him, shoving Damon in the chest, wanting his mate to understand this wasn’t an issue they could just brush under the carpet, he was serious. He was done being used and unless Damon was really serious about them being mates, for real, then… then… He didn’t quite know what then, but he wasn’t going to accept anything less than really being loved and cared for, not any more.

“I do care about you,” Damon said, trying to step forward and take Micha back into his arms. But his submissive stepped backwards, away from him; he had a look of disappointment and hurt on his face as though he had been physically struck. 

“Just not enough to tell your son about me,” Micha said quietly. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as the fear of being all alone again nearly overwhelmed him. He didn’t want to lose Damon but he wouldn’t, no... couldn’t ever let himself get hurt again, not like before because he knew that it would destroy him.

“Micha,” Damon said softly, wanting to take that pain he could see away. “I told you…” 

“Don’t, just don’t,” Micha said, tears welling up in his amethyst eyes, he was fairly certain that he was falling in love with Damon and he was almost wishing that he wasn’t. He didn’t want to feel that kind of pain again but it seemed that he was an absolute sucker for it. 

Damon wasn’t sure how to fix it but he knew that he wanted to. “Lukas, I need to go out for a little while, I won’t be long,” he said, after looking around and not seeing Jenson at all. Lukas nodded from where he was sat talking to Tessie to show that he had heard before Damon stalked off to the apparition point himself with the aims of going to buy as much caramel chocolate as he could carry as a way of apologising for his idiocy. 

Watching his mate go, Micha all but fell to the floor; sitting there, he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them as tears began to fall in earnest. He had no idea what was so urgent that Damon would just walk away from an argument that was threatening to tear their relationship asunder. Could his mate honestly not see how much he was hurting? What had he done that was so terrible that Damon wouldn’t even try to fight for him?

Lukas, seeing that Micha was upset, got up and went to sit with him, Tessie following along behind him somewhat awkwardly and each of them took a seat on either side of the crying submissive. Micha was grateful for their comfort and for their silence too; they didn’t need to ask what was wrong as they had bore witness to the whole thing. 

All of them were distracted though, when Jenson returned to the clearing with Callie in his arms. She was awake but looking rather pale and a little shaky. None of them really knew what to do, they had never seen Callie in such a state; she might have been weaker than the rest of them physically but mentally and emotionally she was a pillar of strength for the whole pack. 

She looked at them, noticing the worry, and managed a small smile that was supposed to reassure them; though she was rather glad Damon wasn’t in sight at the moment as he would have undoubtedly fussed something terrible; he always did whenever she fell poorly and had done every time since they had been bitten as children. She was rather worried to see Micha in such a state, particularly in combination with her absent brother, but seeing as Lukas and Tessie were with the submissive she would trust them to take care of him. 

“Come on, let’s sit you down,” Jenson said kindly, carrying her over towards the fire, wanting her to be warm. “For anyone else I would insist on them getting you to check them over, but the rest of us are a bit lacking in medical knowledge.”

“I will be fine,” she told her mate as he sat down cuddling her against him on his lap. “You know my immune system isn’t what it should be, and so these things will happen occasionally. I really do wish you wouldn’t fuss; you’re as bad as Damon.”

“You know we worry,” Jenson said stiffly, holding his mate close to him. “You haven’t been ill in a while. How long have you been feeling like this?” 

“I feel fine,” Callie insisted, “my stomach is a little unsettled is all; it’s nothing to worry about. I just don’t want to give it to you or any of the others.” 

“Always thinking of others,” Jenson mumbled unhappily as he nuzzled against her, hating that she was feeling sick at all. He hated feeling powerless and that was how it always made him feel whenever his mate was ill like this. 

An hour later and Damon was back. It had taken him a while but he had done it; managing to find exactly what he wanted. However, he had returned to a rather subdued pack. Callie was curled up asleep in Jenson’s arms, Damon frowned at how frail she was looking at the moment and made a mental note to talk to her later, but first he needed to speak with his stubborn mate and fix their relationship first before he lost him.

He spotted Micha looking forlorn and depressed, curled up defensively where he was sat next to Lukas. He felt such guilt for having been the one to hurt the submissive that way, it had never been his intention. He just didn’t want to put the pack through the nightmare that would likely be Clayton’s reaction to their relationship; not when their moments with the pups were so very precious to them all. 

Without any hesitation he strolled up to where Lukas and Micha were sitting. He sat himself down next to his mate. Lukas, very quickly realising that he was the third wheel to a rather awkward conversation, quickly got up and walked away.

“I’m sorry,” Damon began, “peace offering,” he added as he put the several large bars of caramel chocolate between the two of them. 

Micha looked down at them before turning away and resuming his glaring at the ground rather defiantly. “You left,” he said sounding utterly miserable, which pulled on Damon’s heart strings in a major way. 

“I wanted to get you something to apologise,” Damon said, “I don’t want you thinking that you’re a dirty little secret. You’re not.” 

“But you still don’t want to tell Clayton about us,” Micha said sadly. It wouldn’t matter how much chocolate that Damon bought for him, he wasn’t going to be anyone’s secret. He might not have deserved it but he wanted a love that he could show off and bask in constantly, not just when no one was looking. 

“Not yet but only because I worry about his reaction, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he can be something of a drama queen at times,” Damon explained. Ever since he had left he had been trying to think of a way to explain to Micha in a way that he would understand and wouldn’t get upset over.

“I had,” Micha said with a small smile, “but we will tell him eventually right? You do want to be with me?” he asked, looking to Damon imploringly, searching the dominant's eyes for answers.

“I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life,” Damon assured him, throwing an arm around Micha and pulling the submissive over the chocolate and on to his lap so that Micha was straddling him. 

“You know you can’t just buy me chocolate every time you screw up you know, I’ll be four hundred pounds before too long,” Micha teased as his arms wrapped around Damon’s neck as the dominant's hands came to rest upon his waist. 

“And I’d still love every inch of you,” Damon said, ensuring that he kept eye contact as he spoke to ensure that Micha knew he was telling the truth.

“That doesn’t mean I would forgive you for making me fat,” Micha said with a pout as he rested his forehead against Damon’s; he did love being in the arms of his mate. Micha’s comment, however, had sparked something in Damon and an image had popped into his mind before he could stop it. It was a happy thought of Micha, his belly swollen with child, their child, and it made him smile. 

With the smile gracing his lips, Damon pulled Micha closer to him and asked. “Do you forgive me for being an insensitive jerk?” Their lips were so close that they were almost touching but Damon wanted an answer first.

“Maybe,” Micha said sweetly as their noses bumped together, “but only because you brought me chocolate,” he whispered as their lips pressed together. Damon’s hands travelled up Micha’s back, one of them twisting into the submissive wolf’s hair and deepening the kiss. “And you can kiss like that,” he added when they broke apart to catch their breath. 

FGHP

Harry had returned to the Slytherin dungeons to a hoard of cheering house mates who were filled with jubilation over their defeat of Ravenclaw and the news that Samuels had been removed from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and given two months worth of detention for unlawful behaviour for what he had done to Harry. 

Also waiting for him had been more get well cards than he had known what to do with. A source of great amusement and teasing from Clayton had been the rather large box of Honeydukes chocolate that had been accompanied by a get well card from Cedric. Even Draco had joined in teasing Harry in regards to that but Harry refused to believe that the head boy could have any form of crush on him. 

They hadn’t had time to scoff them down before they had had to go to class, apart from the few Clay put into his pocket; but after Herbology for Harry and Clay, and Defence Against the Dark Arts for Romy, they returned to the common room. At which point, Harry and Clayton had begun tucking into the assortment of highly sugared chocolate. Romy had been practically tearing her hair out as it was only half an hour before dinner, but there was no stopping their devouring of the small mound of treats, despite her constant reminders that they were ruining their appetite. 

She couldn’t quite believe that they were still hungry when the three of them took their seats at the Slytherin table and her pack brothers began to help themselves to yet more food. Draco looked like he couldn’t quite believe it either, and shared a rather amused look with Romy before tucking into his own dinner.

“He’s staring at you,” Clay jeered quietly, nudging Harry in the ribs. Romy looked up from her book to see who her cousin meant. She was still researching the wards for the room they had found to get them all out of the dormitories. The urgency for this had decreased slightly seeing as they were all sleeping together in the Slytherin dormitory but she still thought it worth her time to try and figure it out, just in case. 

“Who?” Harry asked, looking up from his dinner and glancing between his friends as if it might be one of them. 

“Lover boy,” Clayton said, grinning at his best friend in mocking. 

“Oh, he so has it bad for you,” Draco said, joining in, a sly expression on his face. 

“Who are we talking about here?” Daphne chimed in, not liking being left in the dark, particularly something that was managing to make Prince look both confused and annoyed. 

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Harry said, glaring between Clayton and Draco, which only made them laugh. 

“Like you don’t know,” Draco said, unable to believe that Harry was really clueless about how Diggory obviously felt. Even without knowing what the head boy had done, he would have been able to read it from the expression on Diggory’s face. “He got you out of History of Magic, do you honestly believe that the head boy would do that for just anyone?” 

“Don’t be stupid, we’re friends,” Harry told him dismissively; feeling somewhat annoyed that his friends were taking it all so completely out of context.

“I think he wants to be more than friends with you,” Clayton said pointedly, looking to Harry as if trying to figure out if his best friend really was that clueless or he just didn’t think that anyone other than Fenrir could ever feel something like that for him. 

“Yeah, well, I doubt that,” Harry said with obvious disbelief. He was far too used to Clayton trying to wind him up to buy into something so ridiculous. “And even if he did, I’m spoken for,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, the mysterious boyfriend,” Astoria said in a sing song voice, “maybe you should invite him on the next Hogsmeade weekend,” she suggested hopefully. She couldn’t imagine anything better than meeting the mysterious boyfriend that Harry kept talking about but who didn’t even have a name. 

“Maybe I will,” Harry said, casting a glance over at Blaise who gave him a rather dirty look before turning back to his dinner and conversation with Theodore Nott. “When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?” he asked curiously, realising he didn’t know.

“This weekend,” Daphne supplied helpfully, looking rather dubious at the suggestion that Harry might bring Fenrir Greyback for a day out in Hogsmeade to meet them all; the thought was damn near terrifying. 

“I think we’re all going to be too busy for Hogsmeade this weekend,” Clayton said with a wide smile, by passing the vegetables on his plate and going straight for the lamb chops. 

“Why, what’s going on this weekend?” Astoria asked curiously, obviously a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be meeting the mysterious boyfriend of Harry’s. Her sister however seemed utterly relieved. 

“Family stuff,” Romy said quickly, she didn’t want to give Clay or Harry any opportunity to give any smartass remarks that could have given away their secret. 

“Oh, OH,” Daphne said as it dawned on her and Draco just laughed. 

“Why do you know what they are up to?” Pansy asked with a look of disapproval. She really didn’t like how much time Daphne and Draco were spending with Prince and his sidekicks.

“Because they trust Draco and I not to go spreading it around,” Daphne said with a knowing expression. Pansy was hardly an expert in keeping anything quiet and from the petulant look on the girl’s face it was clear that this was not the first time someone had used that as a reason not to tell her something. 

“I want to know,” Astoria said, doing her very best not to pout. It was rather frustrating that her older sister knew what was going on when Daphne wasn’t even really friends with any of them. And yet, despite being friends with Romy, she was told nothing. “I won’t say anything, I really can keep a secret.” she promised, looking imploringly at her Ravenclaw friend.

“No,” Daphne said quickly before Romy could respond. “Trust me, you don’t want to know,” she added when Astoria went to protest. Not that it stopped her anyway.

“Yes I do,” Astoria insisted, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. 

“He’s still staring,” Clayton whispered, eyeing Cedric over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Will you shut up,” Harry hissed, getting annoyed that Clay was being so persistent; he couldn’t even work out what had given his best friend such a stupid idea in the first place. Draco did nice things for him, but that didn’t mean that the blond fancied him and he was struggling to see the difference. “He doesn’t fancy me!” 

Clayton snorted in amusement at Harry’s denial. “Then why is he coming over?” he asked smugly, nodding his head towards the Hufflepuff table.

“What?” Harry asked, astounded, turning to see that Clayton was right, Cedric was making his way towards them. 

“Any money he’s coming over to ask you out,” Draco said with a wicked glint in his eye; Harry just glared at him, wanting nothing more than to flick mashed potato in his eye. 

“Maybe I should take you up on that and win back my ten galleons,” Harry said grumpily. He had been nothing more than a little disappointed to have lost that bet against his friend, but he wouldn’t mind getting his money back, that was for sure. 

Draco laughed. “You would have to pay me them first, Prince,” he pointed out. he didn’t think that Harry would actually try to skimp out on paying what he owed but it was fun to taunt him about it anyway. 

“I will,” Harry assured him, “just been a bit busy getting knocked out cold by a bludger if you remember.” Between his overnight stay in the medical wing and then classes all day, he hadn’t yet had a chance to pay up. He made a mental note to do that as soon as they got back to the common room; he had lost fair and square after all. 

“Yes, convenient that,” Draco teased, to which Harry just rolled his eyes.

“Hello, Harry,” Cedric said as he reached their table; smiling happily when Harry looked up at him. “Are you feeling better now? You gave us all quite a fright,” he told the younger teen; it really had been quite worrying to watch Harry in free fall that way, though he had been quite impressed by Malfoy managing to catch him and slow his fall.

“Yes, erm… thank you,” Harry said, mentally cursing Draco and Clayton for putting ideas in his head. He had been perfectly comfortable around Cedric before and now he found himself a little flustered. “Oh, and thanks for the 'get well' sweets.”

“I second that,” Clayton said, raising his glass in appreciation. Harry glared at him lightly and Clay turned back to his dinner with an amused chuckle.

“You’re very welcome,” Cedric said, getting a little red in the face as he struggled to get the next bit out. 

Harry’s stomach dropped as he start to realise what was happening; that maybe Clayton and Draco’s speculation might not have been as ridiculous as he had though. Clayton was sniggering into his pumpkin juice and Harry just wanted to kick him, hard. 

“I don’t suppose you have plans this weekend do you?” the head boy asked, looking hopeful though rather anxious.

Now even Draco was trying his hardest not to laugh; Harry shot them both death glares and Romy even clipped Clayton round the ear for good measure. She couldn’t say she was exactly approving of Harry being asked out on dates when he was mated to her Alpha but she didn’t think it was very nice to laugh at the head boy who was obviously flustered and more than a little nervous. 

“Erm, I’m kind of busy this weekend, family stuff,” he said apologetically and he meant it too; he liked spending time with Cedric. “I’m really sorry, maybe next time?”

“Oh,” Cedric said, looking slightly surprised, but pleased not to have been rejected outright. “Yes, next time, that would be good.” There was a bit of an awkward moment of silence where no-one knew what to say, which was punctured but the soft sounds of Clayton and Draco doing their best not to actually laugh. “I’ll… well have fun with the family stuff,” Cedric said, clearly looking to get away from the others, even if he did want to spend time with Harry. “Hope it is nothing too serious, with the family I mean. I’ll see you around?”

“Sure, see you around,” Harry agreed, as Cedric gave him a smile and a wave, as he headed for the doors out of the Great Hall. Draco and Clay were still struggling to keep from laughing and both seemed rather smug, wearing remarkably similar smirks on their faces. “Shut up, both of you,” Harry said, kicking Clay in the leg and giving Draco a shove.

“Well we did try to tell you,” Draco pointed out.

“He just asked if I was free, probably just to go to Hogsmeade; that doesn’t mean he fancies me,” Harry insisted. “We are just friends and he didn’t actually even say Hogsmeade, he asked if I was free at the weekend; he might have just wanted to… I don’t know, study or something.”

“I think they might be right on this one, Harry,” Romy told him gently, thinking it was rather cute how oblivious he was. She was certainly glad that he hadn’t intentionally led the head boy on. Though she thought that it might be best for Harry to be honest with Cedric and tell the head boy that he was spoken for. 

“Yeah, and you agreed to ‘next time’,” Clay reminded him. “You might want to take that back before… your boyfriend hears about it.”

“Just. Friends!” Harry said sternly, stabbing his fork into his dinner rather more forcefully than was needed. “And you won’t dare tell Fe- my boyfriend, anything. I mean it, Clayton; you know how he gets.” 

“Just make sure Cedric knows where things stand between you, okay, Harry?” Romy pleaded; it would be better for everyone if Harry’s unavailability and Cedric’s interest were dealt with sooner rather than later. “Because you’re right, your boyfriend wouldn’t react well.” She could easily see the Alpha removing them from the school over something like this, at the very least. At worst the Alpha might remove the problem, which would not bode well for Cedric.

“Please tell me that you believe me, Romy,” Harry said, looking a little hurt. It had been one thing for Clayton and Draco making jokes about it, but he didn’t want his pack sister thinking he was interested in anything more than friendship with Cedric. “You’re my last hope,” he told her, “these idiots are driving me mad. There is nothing between Cedric and me.” 

“I believe you, Harry,” she assured him, “but I just don’t think Cedric believes there is nothing between you,” she added gently, placing a hand on his arm. 

“I would never… you know that right,” Harry said pathetically, hating the idea that any member of their family might think he would actually cheat on Fen. “Not to him.” 

“Prince, Danes, Howard, a word if you will,” Professor McGonagall said, towering over them; Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick were standing just behind her. The three who had been called turn to look at her with rather confused expressions; however, as Harry looked to Draco, wondering what they had done wrong now, he caught sight of Blaise, who was smirking at them. 

Narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin, who seemed far too pleased with himself, he joined Clayton and Romy in standing up. Romy shoved her book into her bag and Clay stuffed as much food into his mouth as possible before the three werewolves followed the Professors out of the room. 

“What’s this about?” Harry asked, trying not to sound too demanding as they were ushered into an empty classroom and told to sit down. The three Professors remained standing however, all of them looking rather disapproving. 

“Calm down, Mr Prince,” Slughorn said, giving the teenager a stern look; he was not best pleased that they were having to have this conversation at all and was not going to tolerate any attitude from the three students. 

“We’ve received a rather serious complaint,” Professor McGonagall informed them curtly and expression of strong disapproval on her face, one that Clayton, at least, was quickly becoming familiar with. 

“Complaint?” Romy asked, sounding rather confused. “About all three of us?” She might have expected it from the other two but she didn’t think that she had done anything since arriving at the school that would warrant someone complaining about her. 

“Yes, Miss Howard, about all three of you,” Professor Flitwick clarified, sounding rather disappointed. Romy even had the decency to look a little ashamed; clearly Professor Flitwick was not accustomed to having the students in his house complained about. 

“Who the fuck complained about us?” Clayton asked sounding rather infuriated.

“Language, Mr Danes,” Professor McGonagall chastised; she was not used to even the most brash of her students speaking to her in such a way. 

“The complaint was put to me yesterday afternoon,” Professor Slughorn explained to them. “Another student is unhappy that the three of you have been sleeping in the same bed. He believes that there are some rather unsavoury things happening between the three of you.”

“Unsavoury things, yeah right. And so what? We’re sharing a bed,” Harry challenged, feeling frustrated. He had a fair idea who was behind this complaint and their real reasoning. “You know what we are, you know we need different things. What’s the big deal?” 

“The big deal, Mr Prince,” McGonagall said, her lips having gone thin with her discontent, “is that there have been complaints.” She had never heard of anything of the like before, three students sharing a bed. As far as she was aware it was unheard of for even two students to share a bed. 

“Then give us a room to ourselves, the three of us,” Harry said defiantly; if this complaining student really had a problem with the three of them sharing a bed, then moving them into their own room would surely solve that issue. 

“The headmaster has already said that that cannot happen,” Professor McGonagall said sternly. Just because the three of them were werewolves didn’t mean that they were going to get much in the way of special treatment. They were already going home for full moons and she couldn’t understand why Albus hadn’t just put them in the shrieking shack and dosed them up with potions like he had with Remus Lupin. 

“Well then tell him either we sleep where we like or we go home,” Harry said stubbornly. He was going to stand his ground on this issue. None of them had slept well before they had come to sleep together and Harry wasn’t going to allow Romy of Clayton to go back to being sleep deprived and miserable just because they were all separated. 

“Harry?” Romy hissed under her breath; she really hoped he knew what he was doing because he was gambling on his chance for answers. This would have all been for naught if they just went home now.

“We are a pack of werewolves and Dumbledore invited us here, damn near demanded that we attend this stupid school, he knew what we were before we came, we never hid it, if he isn’t prepared to make allowances for that then we go home,” Harry said firmly. Clayton and Romy nodded their understanding, they would respect his authority over them on this decision; it was Harry they were there for in the first place.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Harry; the boy was irritatingly stubborn but the headmaster had been perfectly clear on the matter. “I do not think that Headmaster Dumbledore will be…”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, I’m telling you how it is,” Harry said with determination. “I suggest you speak with your great and powerful leader,” he went on, with a heavy dose of sarcasm, “and find out his thoughts on the matter. I am sure he will find it in his heart to see things our way.”

McGonagall’s lips became a pinched line, but it was Slughorn who spoke, his tone expressing the outrage he felt at the teenagers nerve. “You cannot just dictate…” 

“I think you’ll find I can,” Harry told him with absolute certainty. “Because believe me with everything I know, you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. I could turn around and walk away right now and not care at all, in fact I would quite like to go back to my family, but there is a reason Dumbledore wanted me here. Maybe you should try asking him what that is.”

Harry knew that he couldn’t exactly turn around and walk away, not with his father still alive out there somewhere and in the hands of Dumbledore but these idiots weren’t to know that. Not that Harry trusted them; they were too close to the headmaster to be trusted with anything and he wasn’t about to be bossed around by them. 

“You are here to ensure that you receive a proper education,” McGonagall told him stiffly. She was not in the habit to allow students to talk to her with such disrespect. She was beginning to think that she didn’t care who this boy was or what purpose Albus wanted him for; she really didn’t like him or his attitude. 

Harry snorted in disbelief at the woman’s ignorance. “I see the headmaster is no more capable with be honest with his staff than he is with me,” he said casually. “That’s good to know.” He had half believed the staff were complicit in the headmasters scheming but he was starting to get the impression that they might be being manoeuvred around as much as he was; not that he had much sympathy for them; if they weren’t able to see Dumbledore’s games for themselves then that was their problem.

“I am perfectly well informed, Mr Potter,” she said, sounding as though she truly believed that and Harry scowled at the use of the name Potter, having believed that he was past that nonsense already. “You would do well to remember…”

“To remember what?” Harry challenged, interrupting her. “That I’ve been manipulated into coming here against my will, that all three of us would rather be with our family, our pack?” 

“You don’t know what it is like for us, being cooped up in stone buildings, made to sleep alone,” Romy tried to explain, hoping to appeal to them on a more rational level, because Harry’s anger was clearly getting them nowhere. “Surely we are within our rights to sleep wherever and with whoever we like as long as no rules are being broken and no elicit activities are being preformed?” 

“Werewolves have no rights,” Slughorn stated simply. He had had quite enough of these werewolves, who seemed completely ungrateful for the place at Hogwarts they had been very kindly granted and were now demanding extra privileges.

“If we have no rights then why were we forced to come here, supposedly in the name of our right to an education?” Harry demanded to know, in truth no one had demanded anything of Clay or Romy, but Dumbledore had insisted he come and so his pack siblings had followed without question. But it really did matter what their motivations had been at that moment when compared with being told they had no rights.

“I am sure many of us would be quite happy to see you leave,” Slughorn said snappishly, never having known such rudeness towards himself or his fellow professors.

“Prejudiced bastards,” Clay said angrily, his teeth grinding together and fists clenched as he resisted his urge to try and stretch his hands all the way around the man’s wide neck and strangle him.

“Which actually brings us back to my point,” Harry said firmly, torn between wanting to see Clay lay into the man and really hoping is best friend could resist the urge to resort to violence. “It is Dumbledore who wants me here; if he wants me to stay, we sleep wherever we like. If he can’t agree to that then let me know and we will be gone within the day.”

With that he got to his feet, taking Romy’s hand and leading her out of the room. Clayton paused only long enough to make a rather rude gesture with his middle finger at the three professors before following after them.

“Please tell me it wasn’t just me that wanted to bite them,” Clayton said bitterly, his jaw still clenched from the anger he felt; he could head his blood pumping in his ears. “Would have served them right,” he stated, letting himself daydream for a moment about the horrified looked that would have surely crossed the professors’ faces.

“Nope, not just you,” Harry said through his own clenched teeth as they walked away. If he hadn’t walked away at that point then he might not have been able to control his temper anymore and he knew that Clay wouldn’t have either. Leaving had been the best option for all three of them... and the professors. 

“Well thank you both for holding back,” Romy said, allowing herself to be dragged away by Harry, Clayton just beside her, both of them staying close to her, almost protectively. 

“I bet it was Zabini; he has been giving me looks ever since I told him I didn’t want to fuck him. I swear I’m going to kill him,” Harry said, clearly infuriated as the three of them headed for Slytherin common room. 

“I will just be glad to get out of here in a few days, even if it is just for the full moon,” Clayton said, Harry and Romy both nodding their agreement with the sentiment; they had missed their family and they were all looking forward to being back in the territory for a short while. 

The only thing that stopped him from going back and ripping of the three Professor’s heads for what they had said and how they had acted was thinking that all he had to do was get through tomorrow and then he would be back in the territory, back with Fenrir. It was one the one thing that was keeping him going; he needed his mate and to be in the Alpha’s arms. 

FGHP

Lucius stood outside the entrance to Abraxus’ nursery, with the pendant artefact in his hand. The magical artefact expert had been of great help, as always, and ensured its authenticity, but even then it had taken some time to actually figure out how to use it. He had tested it on a few wards he had thrown up himself and so far had been successful in passing through all of them, but stepping through the ones that Narcissa had placed was another matter altogether.

Activating the pendant and holding it firmly in one clenched fist, he reached out; he sighed in relief when he was able to take hold of the door handle. Twisting it, he heard the door click open. He pressed against the door with his walking stick, so that it swung open, revealing the room beyond to his eyes. There was no reaction to the door opening and so it seemed a safe assumption, particularly given the late hour, that Narcissa was sleeping.

He smirked. Mr Howard had been correct; it really was quite a remarkable artefact. Ensuring that the pendant was still active, he took a cautious step over the threshold, delighted to find that the wards provided no resistance to him. He looked down at the artefact in his hand, thinking to himself that it really had been worth every Knut it had cost him; and that really was rather a lot of Knuts even by his standards.

He turned slowly, taking in the room; it was not all that different from when it had been Draco’s room. The sight brought back memories of a time when he had had hope for the future he would lead, when he had still believed he could simply forget Chloe and learn to love Narcissa like the respectable Malfoy heir he was raised to be. He had sacrificed so much to create a family with Narcissa and had been determined to do everything he could to ensure their safety so that it wouldn’t have been for nothing.

But the years had made him bitter and resentful. Despite his best efforts, he had never learned to love his wife, like his father had promised him he would be able to, and he could barely look at Draco without wondering what had become of his other child.

He took in the sight on the bed, where Narcissa was curled up asleep, as he had expected; she was undeniably beautiful, but would never be Chloe. Instead he redirected his attentions to the crib, peering down at the sleeping infant inside. Abraxus. The name just made him feel even more bitter about the life he had been forced into; it reminded him of his father, Abraxas, the man who had inadvertently torn him from Chloe by choosing to marry him off to Narcissa.

In a moment of rage he imagined reaching down and taking his anger out on the tiny child, though he knew that it would do him no good; it would not make him feel better and this particular Abraxus was not the one he was angry at. His father was dead and buried now, and beyond the reach of the rage in Lucius’ heart. And Lucius had made peace with the fact that he would never love this child any more than he loved Draco. His heart was with Chloe and their child. He didn’t even know where they were but he was glad that they weren’t here. 

The Dark Lord couldn’t touch them wherever they were and he was glad of that. It was the one small mercy that he could be grateful for in the mess that his life had become. A life where he raped his wife and beat his eldest son, not to mention fantasised about murdering his infant child while he slept. He had never wanted to become like this, he knew he was a monster of a man, but it just didn’t matter anymore. He just hoped that whatever pit of hell his father had ended up in that he was proud of the man his son had become. 

He turned from the crib, back to the bed, and approached his sleeping wife. He had been denied the small benefit of being a married man for too long and he would take what was rightfully his. Climbing onto the mattress and straddling the sleeping woman, he leaned down close to speak into her ear. 

“Wake up, my love,” he said, spitting out the last word with disgust. “Time to do your wifely duty, that you have been shirking for too long.”

FGHP

“They want to see me again,” Romy said as she scanned over the letter that had just been delivered to her at the breakfast table on Friday morning. 

“Who does?” Clayton asked with a scowl. Ever since the whole Colin Creevey incident Clay really hadn’t liked the idea of anyone seeing Romy in that way and he was being even more protective of her than usual, something Harry had to remind him to get under control a little more as he wasn’t even acting remotely human about it anymore. 

“My biological parents,” Romy explained, frowning at the parchment as if it had wronged her. “They want to see me tomorrow,” she told them, not really knowing how she felt any of it at the moment. 

“That solves that problem then,” Harry said simply, trying to cheer his pack sister up a little; it was worrying him quite a bit, how much the whole birth parents thing was getting to her. “We’re busy tomorrow, we’re being collected from the headmaster's office after breakfast,” he pointed out, thinking that at least she had a really good excuse not to meet with them this time.

“I guess,” Romy said, thinking it over a little. “Let’s just hope they don’t cause a fuss about it when I tell them I can’t,” she said as she folded the letter and put it down, going back to her breakfast, pushing the scrambled eggs around her plate moodily. 

“Do you know who’s picking us up tomorrow?” Clayton asked, really hoping that it might be his Dad. Despite all of his bravado he really did miss his Dad and he couldn’t wait to get home; it was just a bonus that he was getting away from Hogwarts, the Gryffindors and that it was a full moon.

“I get to see Mum and Dad,” Romy said, breaking into a huge smile at the thought. “No prizes for guessing who you’re excited to see,” she said to Harry teasingly. 

“Yeah, I have really missed Micha,” Harry said with a forlorn sigh, but a grin on his face. In truth he really had missed his fellow submissive and would be glad to see him, but it was the idea of being in Fen’s arms again that made him feel a little bit tingly all over.

“Micha isn’t the one who’s going to fuck you senseless when we get back though,” Clay said with a wink to his best friend, recognising the besotted expression on Harry’s face as his friend got lost in his thoughts for a moment. He still found it a little bit disturbing but having the material to mock Harry made the terrible mental images a little more tolerable. 

“Do you really have to be quite so crude, Clayton?” Romy asked with exasperation. She didn’t actually think he would change but it was worth asking, because she really didn’t like to think about what Harry and the Alpha got up to in private. Honestly, anything sexual still made her feel somewhat uncomfortable, though she was surprised to realise that since the attack on boxing day she was finding herself assurance in such matters again; not that she would be doing anything of that nature herself in the near future.

“Besides, I am sure Micha would if I asked nicely,” Harry said with a devious smirk.

“Harry!” Romy exclaimed, somehow still managing to be shocked by her pack brother’s attitude, which was definitely not typical submissive behaviour.

Harry and Clayton both laughed. Harry had no interest in Micha that way and he sure hoped that his fellow submissive hadn’t had those kind of thoughts about him either, but he suspected that Micha would be up for winding up the dominant males if it ever came to it. Though, Harry thought with a wince, that might just be pushing the Alpha’s limits and might not be advisable for Micha’s safety.

“Don’t let your boyfriend hear you say that,” Clayton warned. “He is jealous of how close you and Micha are as it is.”

“He’s seriously jealous of Micha?” Harry asked, almost disbelievingly. He knew that Fenrir was rather possessive but jealous over Micha? It was a ridiculous notion, though one that Harry decided he would file away just in case he needed something to use against the Alpha later. 

“You really are oblivious aren’t you, Harry?” Romy said affectionately. “Yes, he’s a little jealous of how close you and Micha are, I think it was all the hand holding and the cuddling that did it,” she said, unable to withhold the slight amusement in her tone.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well that’s because Bossy Boots is an idiot, I don’t feel that way for Micha,” he assured them. He loved Micha but the idea of actually doing anything truly sexual with his fellow submissive was more than a little weird. Though he had images of making out with him just to rile up the Alpha, and those definitely weren’t entirely objectionable. He actually thought it might be fun, especially Fenrir’s reaction to it. 

“What about Cedric, do you feel that way for him?” Clayton teased and Harry smacked him over the head, glaring at him. Cedric was not a topic of conversation that he was willing to discuss, ever. 

“Drop it, Clay,” Harry growled. “Seriously, if Fen’s jealous over Micha just imagine what his reaction would be about Cedric. And it’ll be your fault for not keeping him away from me too,” Harry reminded him. 

“Stop it, both of you,” Romy insisted, not in the mood for their stupid banter. “If either of you spoil this trip home then I am going to make you regret it for at least the next month; and remember, you will be stuck with me here at school, with no Dads or boyfriends to protect either of you.”

“Miss Howard…” an unwelcome voice said from behind them.

“What?” Romy snapped, turning around to glare at the person who had interrupted them, only to find herself face to face with Dumbledore. “Sorry, sir,” she said quickly, looking a little sheepish for having almost yelled at a teacher, the headmaster at that too.

Harry and Clayton both looked a little relieved at the interruption. They were under no delusion that Romy was not a witch or a werewolf to be trifled with. Her threats were not to be taken lightly, especially not when they slept together every night, she would make them pay if they ruined the weekend back at home. It had perhaps been unwise to give her a guide to pranks for Christmas. 

Dumbledore looked at her seriously with a pinched expression. “I have given excuses to your parents; they are no longer expecting to meet with you this weekend,” he told her in rather clipped tones; it was unclear whether this was because of the need to give excuses to her parents or the way she had spoken to him though. Perhaps it was a combination of both that made the headmaster disapprove so strongly. 

“Oh… thank you, sir,” Romy responded, glad that she didn’t have to attempt to explain things to them herself even if it was rather intrusive of the headmaster to have done so on her behalf.

“Mr Prince, perhaps we could arrange a time that is convenient for you where we could meet and have a discussion?” Dumbledore asked, turning to look at Harry who was staring back at the headmaster incredulously. 

“I’m a bit busy right now but I’ll be in touch,” he said before turning his back on the elderly wizard, giving his attention to his breakfast and also to Draco who had just sat down with them, Daphne in tow. 

“It would be advisable for you to watch your attitude,” Dumbledore said, warning clear in his voice. “It would be unfortunate if I was to revoke certain allowances that had been made on behalf of your… family.” The headmaster hesitated on the last word, giving Clayton and Romy a pointed look; he didn’t like the life that Harry had found himself in one bit and it was frustrating him no end just how it had complicated his plans; once again he found himself mentally cursing Severus Snape’s meddling.

“And it would be unfortunate if I told you exactly where you can shove your threats,” Harry said in a pleasant tone smiling at the headmaster sweetly. Like hell he was going to be pushed around and bullied into doing anything for the bastard who destroyed the life he had in Ingleton, who kidnapped and was now probably torturing his father, and who continued to manipulate everyone around him.

Dumbledore looked furious and went to grab the back of Harry’s robes with the intention of dragging him from the hall to somewhere where they could speak more frankly about the state of things, but Clayton was quicker, and took a firm grip on the headmaster’s wrist. He hadn’t meant to do it, it had been instinctual to protect his best friend and mate to the Alpha. He was here to do a job and this was it. 

“I really wouldn’t do that… sir,” Clayton said pointedly, snarling and showing off his teeth. A growl was coming from Romy too as her own protective instincts kicked in, and Harry simply looked momentarily stunned; he had known the two of them would protect him, but things were clearly getting out of hand fast.

“With all due respect,” Harry said, thinking that there was absolutely none due at all as he looked up at the old man smugly, “you might want to back away slowly. My family is a little… protective.” He heard a poorly covered snort of amusement from Draco across the table, who seemed to think that this might be a bit of an understatement.

“Very well, Mr Prince, we shall play this your way. Perhaps I will see you next week,” Dumbledore said, clenching his jaw together with tension. Harry was going to pay for his attitude, the headmaster was sure of that. Of course he couldn’t touch the boy, at least not directly but he could make his little friends suffer and he intended to.

“As I said, I’ll be in touch,” Harry said pointedly, ensuring that he made eye contact with the twinkling blue eyes. Then he felt something and it was familiar to him because it was how his father had taught him how to control his mind and delve into other people’s. 

He almost surprised himself with how quickly he pulled up a wall to stop the headmaster from getting into his head; Harry felt a smug satisfaction when he saw the surprise on the old man’s face when he ran right into it. Dumbledore definitely looked shocked but, despite the anger he felt over the attempted intrusion, Harry just looked smug. 

“Anything else I can help you with, Sir?” Harry asked with deliberate politeness, showing no outward sign that anything untoward had occurred between the two. It would have been easy to make a scene about it, but that would have come across as little more than a temper tantrum and right now he had the position of power; he would revel in leaving the headmaster unsettled and confused. 

That Severus would have taught Harry these kinds of magic was not something that the headmaster had been expecting at all, and for Harry to have repelled him so quickly and completely was impressive. Apparently he had hugely underestimated the teenager. He wouldn’t be doing that again that was for sure. 

FGHP

“What the fuck is your problem?” Harry growled as Blaise entered the Slytherin common room that evening. With the combination of boring classes and the infuriating headmaster it had been a really bad day. They were all excited for the weekend to come and the day had dragged by. 

It had however given Harry plenty of time to think of a hundred and one ways to take his revenge on Blaise. To say that the young werewolf was furious was probably an understatement. He hadn’t gone running to tell the teachers after Blaise attacked him, he had just ignored him but he couldn’t ignore this. Blaise was purposefully making their lives at the school more difficult than they needed to be and Harry was furious.

His fellow Slytherin had avoided him the evening before as if he knew that what he had done would be paid back in kind and he wanted to give the three werewolves time to cool off or at least be separated. Little had he known that that wasn’t about to happen. He also seemed to underestimate just how pissed off the werewolves would be at what he had done.

He had never been one to back down from a fight when one presented itself though and as such Blaise squared up to Harry, puffing out his chest, thinking that because he was bigger than the other teenager that he was also stronger. Blaise might have known that Harry was a werewolf but that didn’t mean he was too clued up about the species; not many people were, given the inaccuracy of a lot of the information available. He knew that their bites were contagious but he had no idea how much stronger they were than the average witch or wizard. The biggest mistake Blaise made was assuming the because of Harry’s size he wasn’t that much of a threat. 

“Harry, don’t,” Romy pleaded, trying to get to them to hopefully prevent a full on fight from breaking out; however, Clayton held her back, not wanting her to get hurt. Besides, he wanted to tear Blaise apart himself, after all that Zabini had done to his pack brother and best friend, so he wasn’t about to stop Harry from doing it. If he couldn’t inflict the damage himself then he was going to take pleasure in someone else taking care of it. 

Clay was absolutely livid about what Zabini had tried to do, and it was only out of respect for Harry’s wishes that he hadn’t done anything to the other Slytherin before now, but all bets were off now. Blaise had stepped over the line in his attempt to cause trouble and separate the three of them; enough was enough. 

“Got a problem, Prince?” Zabini sneered, looking down his nose at the shorter teenager, who was glaring up at him with his anger sparkling in his emerald green eyes. 

“Yeah, I do. I have a problem with you running and telling tales to the teachers just because I won’t let you in my pants,” Harry hissed about ready to launch himself at the pompous Slytherin. They had gained quite an audience by now, the other Slytherin students gathering around them, whispering and muttering between themselves, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Like I would ever want to get in your pants,” Blaise retorted with a sneer that bared his teeth. “You’re filth!” he exclaimed with disgust. Harry clenched his fists at his sides, posed and ready to attack.

“That wasn’t what you were saying the other day,” Harry pointed out, not remotely impressed by Zabini’s show of aggression; if the snobbish arse was stupid enough to try to go head to head with a werewolf then that was his problem. “You were all ready to force yourself on me,” he went on saying through gritted teeth. He could hear Clayton beside him, still holding Romy back, growling in anger at hearing this and not having Blaise deny it. 

Gasps of shock and horrified whispers broke out in the watching crowd. Vaguely Harry heard someone shouting to go and get Slughorn but he paid very little attention to them, he really didn’t care whether there was a teacher here or not. He rip Blaise apart limb by limb if he got the opportunity. Harry despised violence and on any other occasion was very against it but Blaise Zabini was a special case and deserved any pain and suffering dealt to him. 

“Let’s see you prove that,” Zabini said angrily. He couldn’t help but think that if he had known that Prince was nothing more than a mindless beast then he could have saved himself the trouble. Now, however, it was his goal to have all three of them removed from the school by any means necessary. 

“I don’t have to,” Harry said looking Blaise up and down with an expression of pure disgust. “We both already know you aren’t strong enough to make me do anything,” he pointed out. “It wasn’t me who ended up unconscious on the floor remember.”

“Luck,” Blaise hissed, “it was pure luck.” Though there was a tenseness in his body that Harry didn’t miss; if Zabini wanted to lie to himself or remain in denial about being beaten so easily by him, that was quite okay with Harry.

“Of course it was,” Harry said patronisingly with a half amused roll of his eyes. “It couldn’t be that I’m just better than you or anything,” he said sarcastically, knowing that nothing he said would make the blindest bit of difference to Blaise’s view of how things went down. 

“You should watch that mouth of yours, Prince,” Zabini warned and Harry had to genuinely hold back a derisive laugh at how petty the other boy sounded. “I would hate to lose my temper and accidentally let something slip, unless you want everyone to know exactly what you are.”

“Maybe it is you who should watch their mouth, Zabini,” he suggested, really having heard enough of what Blaise had to say for himself already. “Or I might let Clayton shut it for you.”

“Letting your little bodyguard fight your battles?” Blaise said, with an expression of supposed superiority on his face, but Harry had already seen that line coming before he had even spoken and rolled his eyes at the predictable answer. The fact of the matter was that Clayton did fulfil the role of bodyguard, there was no denying that. It was just another way Fenrir showed how much he cared, in his own possessive way. Harry didn’t mind it being pointed out, even by the likes of Blaise who meant it as an insult. 

“No, not at all, it’s just that I already kicked your arse once; a repeat performance would be boring,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug, enjoying the tinkle of laughter that spread through the gathered students. “Particularly given how quick you went down the last time,” he added, tapping his finger on his chin in mock thought. “Thinking about it, it’s probably a good thing I had no interest in sleeping with you if that's how long you last.”

“You wouldn’t even get me hard you disgusting were...” However, Blaise never got to finish his sentence as Clayton and Harry leapt at him, fists flying, hitting every inch of Blaise that they could reach. There was no way they were going to allow Blaise of all people to spill their secret to the entire of Slytherin House. Both Harry and Clayton were prepared to do whatever it took to shut him up. 

“No!” Romy cried out as her pack brothers dove into a fight that she had wanted them to avoid. The problem was that she knew that neither of her pack brothers would be listening to her now that they were brawling with Zabini. 

Though she had to admit that she was half tempted to join in with pummelling Blaise; after everything that he had done, even she could admit that he deserved it, but she resisted the urge, using her common sense and realising that she had to stop Harry and Clay before they did something they regretted. Two teenage werewolves verse one single wizard was hardly a fair fight; Harry and Clayton could easily kill Blaise if they couldn’t get themselves under control. 

Taken by surprise, Zabini didn’t have much of a chance to try and defend himself, not that he would have had much of a chance against the two young werewolves. He tumbled backwards, his head hitting the floor just before Clayton pulled back a fist and punched him in the jaw. Harry was pinning him down and about to punch him in the gut until he felt a spell hit him squarely in the back.

Confused as to who had cast the spell at him, Harry found himself floating upwards; it took a few seconds for him to realise that Draco was the one levitating him across the room, to where he was deposited carefully and somewhat gently onto one of the sofas. If he hadn’t had been so pissed off about being dragged from the fight then he might have found it sweet that Draco cared enough about him not to be rough when dropping him onto the sofa. 

“What the fuck, Draco?” Harry demanded, but the blond ignored him and his angry outburst, having already put a full body lock on Blaise, while Romy followed Draco’s lead and had levitated Clayton away from the fight too. The difference was that Draco had put Harry down, trusting him not to dive right back into the fray whereas Romy knew Clay all too well and kept him floating in mid-air, unable to do anything about it.

“I am not putting you down until you stop yelling at me, Clayton” she told her pack brother firmly, as he continued to shout at her through the silencing spell that Astoria had cast, having had enough of Clayton’s ranting and raving.

Draco calmly walked over to Blaise and stood over him, looking down into his furious eyes. “I’ll let you get up soon, but not just yet.” Draco said as he crouched down and lowered his voice such that only Blaise would be able to hear him. “You leave Harry, Clayton and Romy alone; you drop whatever issue it is you think you have with them and get over it, or else you will find you have an issue with me.”

Draco stood back up with a smug expression of victory on his face, and broke the body bind spell on Blaise, but kept him at wand point just in case. Draco had known Blaise since they were pure-blood children together, he knew not to trust him not to curse him the moment his back was turned. “Problem, Blaise?” he asked almost conversationally, when the other teen continued to stare up at him angrily.

“Why do you care about them?” Blaise demanded to know as he got to his feet, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Draco’s. He might have been bested in this fight but it was many against just one, he had been ganged up on and he would not show weakness now. He was better than all of them, just maybe not all of them at once. 

“Because they’re my friends,” Draco said, before taking a step closer to Blaise with a knowing expression on his face. He could put this in terms that the other Slytherin would understand, because Blaise sure looked confused by the concept of friendship. “Because they are powerful; because they will come out on top when all is said and done and I’ll be by their side, looking down on the likes of you.”

“You know what they are, don’t you?” Blaise asked, his eyes narrowed calculatingly; he had suspected but Draco’s words of their strength all but confirmed it. “They’re vile,” he said angrily, as he stepped back from the blond.

“No, you are the one that is vile for what you tried to do to Harry,” Romy said from where she was keeping an enraged Clayton floating in mid-air, ensuring that he was unable to attack Blaise again. By the looks of him that was exactly what he would have done if he had been released from the levitation spell. 

“He’s having threesomes every night in our dorm room! Three cousins sharing a bed every night and you all seem content to just let it happen,” Blaise ranted, looking around in accusation of all those gathered in the Slytherin common room, watching the confrontation. “It’s disgusting! It’s wrong! They don’t belong in this school, let alone amongst the pure-blood elite of this proud house.” 

“Umm, they aren’t my cousins,” Harry said, “they’re cousins,” he added motioning between Clay and Romy. “But we are family and we’ll make you sorry you ever said anything about us if you carry on the way you’re going.” 

“You’re making a fool of yourself, Blaise,” Daphne said with a pinched expression. She was hardly the werewolves’ biggest fan but the way the Slytherin boy was behaving was disgraceful. Despite her feelings towards Harry, Clayton and Romy she would have much preferred their company to that of Blaise, especially when he was behaving like this.

“Not you too!” Blaise growled in frustration. “They’re monsters for fuck sake!” 

“Stupefy!” Harry shouted, having withdrawn his wand, having had enough of the other wizard’s shouting. Blaise crumpled to the floor unconscious; Harry got up and made his way over, standing over the Slytherin looking smug. “Sorry, his voice was getting annoying,” he said with a shrug when Draco turned to give him a questioning look.

It seemed to Romy, that Clayton had at least somewhat got his temper under control; he was no longer yelling, despite Astoria having removed the silencing spell. With a moment of hesitation she placed her cousin back on his feet and broke her spell, resisting the urge to drop him on his head. 

Harry had only just been able to control the almost overwhelming desire to kick the knocked out teenager, but Clayton didn’t seem to feel the need to show the same restraint. Storming over towards Blaise the moment Romy released him, he gave the Slytherin bastard one good hard kick to the stomach.

“Was that really necessary?” Romy asked letting out a sigh of exasperation and giving her cousin a look of utter exasperation. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but she almost wished that she didn’t have to be the sensible one and that she could be the one to act impulsively as Clayton did. She would have loved to attempt to kick some sense into Zabini but alas she could not. 

“Maybe not, but you can’t deny he deserved it,” Clayton said, his voice little more than a growl as he glared down at the unconscious body.

“Well it is probably best someone takes him to the medical wing,” Draco suggested. Blaise didn’t look that badly hurt, though he did have a bleeding lip and a few nasty looking bruises, but it seemed wise to remove the boy from the situation before things spiralled anymore; that it would make Blaise look weak in front of all the gathered Slytherin students was just an added bonus.

Also Draco was vaguely aware that some of the other students had gone off in an attempt to find Slughorn. If they had been successful in locating him then it wouldn’t be long before he, or another teacher, arrived. As Slytherins they would sort out their own mess and deal with it accordingly. Blaise would be removed for now and sent to the hospital wing and with any luck by the time he returned he would have had a change of heart in regards to the three werewolves. 

FGHP

None of the pups could stomach breakfast the next morning, they were all too excited. It was finally Saturday and today was the day that they would be going home. Clayton and Romy would get to see their parents and Harry would get to see the Alpha again. Every inch of the submissive teenager’s body was tingling and it wasn’t just in anticipation of the full moon that evening either. 

However, there was something niggling at Harry; they only had this weekend and he wanted to enjoy it. He didn’t want to end up arguing with his mate about anything, especially not Blaise, Dumbledore or anything else Hogwarts related. However, if he was going to make that happen then he was going to have to have words with Clayton and Romy. He didn’t want them to say anything that could cause an argument, though it was more Clay that he was thinking about when it came to this. 

“Can we just go now?” Romy asked, giving Harry a pleading look across the table. Sitting still was putting her on edge, and Clayton couldn’t sit still; if they didn’t move soon it was likely he would drag Harry into some scheme to amuse himself. “It isn’t like any of us are going to actually eat anything,” she pointed out.

Harry nodded, getting to his feet, Romy and Clay quickly following suit. If he was going to talk to them it was probably best to be done away from the Great Hall and the majority of prying ears anyway. 

“Harry?” Romy questioned, spotting the pensive expression on his face. She had seen it when they were at the Slytherin table but hadn’t want to mention it; he was clearly worrying about something. “What are you over thinking now?” she asked with a gentle smile as he turned to look at her. She knew him so well. 

“I was wondering if it would be too much to hope for that we might get through this trip home without somehow pissing Fen off.” Harry broached the subject tentatively, not sure how his two friends would take this, after all he was about to ask them to lie for him, though perhaps avoiding the truth would be a more apt description. 

“You always piss him off somehow,” Clayton said jokingly but Harry just glared at him, needing his best friend to take this conversation seriously for at least a few minutes. 

“I was more thinking that we should avoid certain subjects,” Harry said gently and he knew by the pensive silence that Romy understood exactly what it was that he was asking and she wasn’t exactly approving. 

“Certain subjects?” Romy asked, raising an amused eyebrow. She could read Harry like a book, she knew exactly what he wanted to avoid and she could even understand why but lying… it just didn’t sit right with her. 

“Yes, like Blaise, Cedric, Dumbledore, Lupin, my dad being alive…” Harry told her, looking between her and Clayton hopefully; they weren’t refusing outright which he thought was probably a good sign. “I just want to enjoy the weekend,” he explained.

“Luckily so do I, otherwise I wouldn’t be feeling so good about lying to the Alpha,” Romy told him; she needed him to know that she didn’t want to cause unnecessary trouble but if she was asked outright then she wasn’t going to lie about what had been going on. She just hoped that they wouldn’t be required to go into much detail about the goings on at Hogwarts. It was highly possible that they would just be so excited to see them that they wouldn’t bother with demanding huge amounts of detail. 

“We wouldn’t be lying,” Harry insisted, knowing that actually lying to the Alpha would be a bad idea that would almost certainly come back to bite them in the arse later. Also he would never ask either of his friends to outwardly lie to Fenrir, not even he would risk that, not any more. “We’d be...” 

“Bending the truth?” Clayton supplied, understanding what Harry was getting at. He was actually all for this plan not wanting to have to explain to Fenrir about some of the situations they had gotten in already; explaining the detentions that his Dad would have been informed about was going to be tricky enough as it was.

“Omitting certain details?” Harry suggested as an alternative wording. He was just pleased that Clayton, at the very least, was on his wave length here. 

“And you think that that’s wise?” Romy questioned, wanting to be quite certain that Harry had really thought this plan through. 

“For my sanity and the Alpha’s good mood, yes. Unless you particularly like Fenrir being in one of his bad moods?” Harry queried, looking over to Romy as they walked, he wanted to be sure that she understood his motives and wasn’t doing it just for kicks.

“Fine,” she agreed, even if she still looked a little unsure. “But if asked a direct question about ANY of those things, then I am not lying,” she told him. There was a line she wasn’t going to cross, not even to make their weekend go smoothly, as nice as that would be.

“I’ll lie,” Clayton said happily, “for the right price, of course.”

“Brownies,” Harry suggested, offering up anything he could think of that might convince Clayton to lie for him, “ice cream sandwiches, a kiss from Romy…”

“HEY!” Romy interrupted, punching Harry in the arm. “That last one is definitely not on the table,” she said firmly. “And no lying, Clayton.” She couldn’t believe Harry had the nerve to offer such a thing, even if he was joking, and she wasn’t entirely sure that he was.

“I’m open to bargaining; I’ll promise not to lie, in exchange for a kiss, a proper kiss, not just a peck to the cheek,” Clayton said with a smile. He had a feeling that he was going to be the one to come out on top in this situation seeing as both Harry and Romy wanted something from him. 

“This is entirely your fault, Harry Prince,” Romy said grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest, picking up her pace for a moment so that she could walk a short way in front of her two pack brothers before one of them could make another ridiculous suggestion.

Harry chuckled, jogged a little and caught her up, purely so he could continue mocking her. “You could always just kiss him,” he suggested. Romy groaned, and glared at him. She should have known that nothing would have been able to stop Harry’s devious little mind. “You could make him do anything you wanted if you did,” Harry said with amusement. 

Clayton shrugged, easily catching them up and throwing his arm over Romy’s shoulders. “He’s right, you know,” he admitted with a wink, seeing no point in denying it; if it got him a kiss then he would do a lot of things.

“Well you’re just going to have to find something else to motivate you,” Romy said huffily, shrugging him off. “If you are so desperate for kisses, and Harry is desperate to keep his secrets, then why don’t the two of you go make out, and leave me out of it.”

“EWWW,” Harry and Clayton chorused, before looking at each other and laughing.

“I intend on getting plenty of kisses from Fen, thank you very much,” Harry said with a pointed look to Romy who only rolled her eyes. 

“And no offence, Harry,” Clay said, before turning to Romy, “but kisses from him would be more of a deterrent than motivation.”

“You’re still not getting kisses from me,” Romy said to Clayton stubbornly. “And I’m still not lying for you,” she added, turning to Harry, “but I won’t go out of my way to say anything to anyone.”

“Thank you,” Harry said gratefully, grabbing her quite suddenly and kissing her temple. 

“Fine, I can agree to those terms too,” Clayton said, yelping when Harry grabbed him next and placed a kiss on his temple as well. He batted his now laughing best friend off, but couldn’t help but smile; he would keep Harry’s secrets, he had always intended to, but he would take extra care not to put his foot in it by accident now.

They were almost at the headmaster's study now and that meant that they were almost home. They weren’t sure who was coming to collect them but, whoever it was, they were going to be very happy to see a familiar face regardless of who it belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!!!! We love you so please comment!!!


	38. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups go home to the clearing for the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that many of you have been excited about, hope you all enjoy seeing the pups back with the rest of the pack again.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 38 - Reunion

There had been no reasoning with the Alpha male come Saturday morning. He had not seen his mate in two long weeks, nothing was stopping him from going to the school to pick him up. He didn’t care that he was a wanted man in the wizarding world, Harry Prince was his mate and he was going to collect him. 

Jenson had tried talking to him but had ended up with a hand around his neck and the Alpha growling in his face, so he had wisely and quickly surrendered on the matter and accepted that Fenrir would be accompanying Callie and Damon to collect the pups. He had been hoping to go himself but there was no way that was happening if the Alpha was leaving the territory; his role as Beta meant he would be staying.

Of course, as was predictable, their leaving to collect the pups did not go according to plan. Damon and Micha had been sharing a rather passionate goodbye kiss despite the fact that they would only be separated from each other for an hour. 

“You know we can’t do this when I get back, right?” Damon said softly, nuzzling affectionately into his mate, placing soft kisses across his jaw and neck. 

“Do what?” Micha asked as he tilted his head a little to allow Damon better access. He was rather enjoying the attention that was being lavished on him, he was unaware that it was all about to come crashing down. 

“Kiss,” Damon said, he wanted to be sure that Micha was aware that they couldn’t act quite so couple-y once Clayton was back. He really just couldn’t deal with opening that particular can of worms. 

Micha took a step back, needing to be out of the embrace. “Seriously?” he asked, his brow furrowing as he looked at his dominant mate. Damon had been over this before with him, the fact that he kept repeating it only made Micha think that he really wasn’t wanted. 

Damon sighed. “Micha,” he began but at the soft sigh of his name the submissive wolf narrowed his eyes into a glare, crossing his arms across his chest, daring for Damon to dig himself deeper into the hole. 

“No, don’t Damon, maybe I don’t want to kiss you any more anyway,” Micha said unhappily. He really wasn’t impressed by his mate’s behaviour. He knew that he had his reasons as to why he didn’t want Clayton to know but to keep repeating it, constantly reminding him, it hurt. 

“Micha,” Damon said again, his tone one of exasperation. He could see that Micha wasn’t exactly happy but there wasn’t any way around this and he didn’t exactly want to be having this argument with his mate again. 

“No, because if I can’t have you all the time then maybe I don’t want to be with you at all,” Micha said grumpily, turning away from Damon and walking away in a huff. Of course Damon went to go after him but a hand on his shoulder put a stop to that notion. 

“We’re leaving,” the Alpha’s gruff voice said from behind him. Damon watched as his mate sat down grumpily next to Lukas, looking every bit like a sulking child. It was rather difficult not to be amused when Micha was so adorable but as much as he wanted to go reassure his mate, Fenrir was obviously not going to wait a moment longer and he couldn’t risk the Alpha just deciding not to wait for him and rushing off by himself.

Trusting Lukas to watch over Micha until he got back Damon turned and followed the Alpha over to where Callie was standing waiting; she looked every bit as keen to get to the school as quickly as possible as Fenrir did and that really was saying something.

He wanted to see his son but he could see that Micha wasn’t happy and that it would take a little effort on his part to fix it. He knew that there was a lot of caramel chocolate in their future. With a sigh Damon nodded his agreement; it was time to leave. Their pups were coming home.

FGHP

Dumbledore was stood next to his desk frowning somewhat disapprovingly at the three young werewolves currently in his office. None of them could take their eyes off the fireplace, through which their guardians were expected to arrive at any moment. It was obvious that they were beyond excited about seeing them again. They were all acting as if he, the great headmaster of Hogwarts, didn’t exist. 

Clayton was apparently the most excited of the group, or at least the least able to contain how he felt, as he was completely unable to stand still and was going from pacing back and forth to simply bouncing up and down. Romy was wringing her hands as she leaned back into Harry’s side, her pack brother having thrown one arm over one of her shoulders and resting his chin on her other. 

“Any minute,” he whispered to her, his voice full of anticipation as they both lost themselves, gazing into the flickering orange flames that crackled happily in the grate, unaware of exactly how important it was to the three teenagers in the room.

The fire suddenly blazed to life with brilliantly bright emerald green flames and Harry swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. The first person to step through the floo network and into the headmasters study was Callie, Romy’s face lit up in a huge smile at the sight of her as she disentangled herself from Harry and ran to her mother. 

“Mum!” she said, throwing her arms around Callie in a tight hug that was returned to second it was given, the two clearly happy to see one another. The next to enter the headmaster’s office after a few brief moments was Damon, he came through the floo into the headmaster’s office with practised ease before instantly scanning the room for Harry and Clayton. 

“Dad!” Clay said, unable to contain his excitement as he barrelled towards his father and into his arms. Damon smiled fondly at Harry who returned the gesture in equal measure as Clay hugged his father. 

Harry was left standing on his own, holding his breath, wondering if Fenrir was coming too; he honestly didn’t think that he would. It wouldn’t have been sensible for the Alpha to come here but Harry had been hopeful regardless of this fact. He was still happy to see Damon and Callie, he loved them both and they were his family, but they paled in significance to the Alpha male. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting somewhat awkwardly for the others to stop with their initial greetings so that they could leave, not really sure what to do with himself while Romy and Clay were embracing their parents. 

He was letting his gaze drop to the floor in disappointment at the fact that no one was coming for him, not even Micha, when the fireplace unexpectedly burst into life for a third time; Harry’s heart felt like it jumped up into his throat as his large, domineering mate stepped through the floo network and joined them in the office that was quickly becoming rather cramped. 

“Fen!” Harry exclaimed, half shocked, half overjoyed, his face lighting up with a beaming smile. He didn’t hesitate for a moment before he threw himself forward and into the strong arms of his mate, which were more than ready for him. Fenrir accepted his little mate into his arms, lifting him up easily so that their lips could meet. 

The other four pack members looked on in amusement; it seemed that the Alpha pair were completely oblivious to where they were or who was around them as they smashed their lips together in a passionate embrace that showed exactly how much they had missed one another. Harry’s arms encircled Fenrir’s neck, fingers weaving into his long, dark blond hair as their kiss deepened, the Alpha’s arms tightening around the teenager, protectively. The only person in the room who was not happy with the rather intense show of emotion was the headmaster himself, whose eyes had narrowed in recognition regarding who was standing in his office. 

“Mr Prince!” Dumbledore’s stern voice said, cutting through the moment like a dagger, the six werewolves all turning to look at the man who had dared to interrupt their first moments together in two weeks. Harry was gently and carefully returned to the ground where he stood on his own two feet; however, the Alpha did not release his hold on his mate, choosing to keep his arms around the teenager protectively. 

“What?” Harry asked, glaring at the headmaster, obviously angry and not really in any mood to deal with Dumbledore’s nonsense today of all days, particularly given he now had the backup of not only his mate, but Damon and Callie as well. Harry hated Albus Dumbledore with a passion and would have liked nothing better than to rip the old man limb from limb but that would probably be frowned upon, though he thought that maybe the Alpha would have approved. 

“This…” the headmaster said with a sneer at Fenrir, “is your... Alpha?” he questioned and Harry simply nodded, leaning back into his mate, surrounding himself in his scent. He didn’t feel as if there was any reason to elaborate on the situation to the old man and, to be honest, if Dumbledore was unable to figure out how things were between Harry and Fenrir given their greeting then, as far as Harry was concerned, he deserved to remain ignorant on the facts.

“And you are Fenrir Greyback, correct?” Dumbledore went on, his face now schooled blank but there was no mistaking the coldness of the tone with which he spoke nor how stiff he had gone at the sight of the large Alpha male, as if on edge. Romy could see the headmaster’s wand hand twitching a little, as if itching to reach for his wand so to protect himself; her eyes narrowed, watching the headmaster carefully. 

“Problem?” the Alpha wolf snarled, tightening his arms around his little mate possessively. He was looking at the elderly headmaster with nothing other than distaste. He knew that he couldn’t do anything to him but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to rip the man apart for the way he was looking at Harry right now.

“That you, a known murderer, are having… intimate relations with a teenage boy? Of course I take issue with this.” At these words the Alpha glowered at the headmaster, his teeth bared in warning, and he was not the only one either. Everyone else in the office would have gladly attacked the old fool in that moment. 

“What I do with my mate is none of your business, you meddling old fool,” Harry snapped before his brain could catch up with his mouth. He was so sick and tired of Dumbledore trying to take control of every aspect of his life. If it wasn’t for Fenrir wrapped around him right now then he wouldn’t have been able to maintain the small amount of control that he had. 

“Outside of this castle, that may be true,” Dumbledore conceded, “but you are not currently outside of these walls, Mr Prince,” he pointed out, his voice full of a smugness that tied Harry’s insides into nervous knots. He suddenly hated that Fenrir had turned up here; he could have waited a little longer for them to be together, now he had lost the upper hand. Harry knew that the headmaster would hold this over his head and he was going to have to play ball with the meddling old man whether he wanted to or not. 

He hadn’t forgotten that his mate was a wanted man and there were potentially many problems that the headmaster could cause them should Dumbledore decide that he wanted Fenrir out of the way. Of course that would mean that Harry would undoubtedly refuse to return to the school, and that would complicate matters, but that didn’t mean that if the werewolves pushed the headmaster far enough he wouldn’t just take action anyway.

“Then we’re leaving,” Fenrir grunted, perhaps even less willing to put up with Dumbledore’s attempts at manipulation than Harry was. Besides, he had his little mate in his arms, the other pups were with them, they had what they came for, as far as he was concerned they had no reason to stay a second longer. It was also better for the headmaster’s safety if they left now. 

“Do not come here again,” the headmaster warned the Alpha. “And if I hear or see anything to indicate that there have been inappropriate activities then I will report it to the ministry,” he told him with a rather smug expression. “I am sure they will be delighted to have Harry taken from your care and see that you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Harry stated, outraged at the nerve of the headmaster to threaten such things so blatantly. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Dumbledore or the ministry would object to Fenrir and him having a sexual relationship, but he supposed he was still considered under age, until the end of July at least.

“You think not, Mr Potter?” Dumbledore asked, looking rather amused at the reaction he had gotten from the teenager. The teenager had been disrespecting not only him but his entire staff since he arrived and now he was going to make sure that that didn’t happen anymore. 

“It’s Prince,” Harry snarled, taking deep breaths to inhale Fenrir’s scent in the hope that it might stop him from completely losing his temper with the headmaster and doing something he would probably regret. He could feel the strong arms around him, holding him tightly to the large body of the Alpha, refusing to let him go or to loosen his grip even a little bit. 

“Of course it is. Do forgive the absent mindedness of this old man,” Dumbledore said with a small bow of his head, but for all the sincerity of the gesture, his tone was mocking and Harry wasn’t fooled for a second. 

He really hated the headmaster; if it wasn’t for knowing that he had to come back and find his father he would have just said fuck it all, and not come back to Hogwarts at all. Two weeks ago he had been set on getting his answers, but that alone would never have been enough to risk his mate’s life or the risk of him ending up in Azkaban. There were very few people he would take that risk for and it just happened that his father was one of them but it would be his risk to take and he wouldn’t have his mate or in fact any of the pack hurt because of him.

“Perhaps we can discuss having a meeting when you return,” the headmaster said with an annoying twinkle in his blue eyes as he looked at Harry, smiling a sweet smile that made even the sweet natured Callie want to punch him.

Harry wanted to tell the man where to shove his meeting, but quickly realised that maybe a conversation about what the hell the headmaster wanted might be a good idea. “Perhaps we can,” he agreed, and he felt Fenrir’s body tense against him. His mate was almost certainly going to try to talk him out of returning, Harry realised with frustration, but that was an issue for later. “I have a thing or two I would sure like to say to you,” he told Dumbledore rather pointedly.

“Excellent,” the headmaster said, with what sounded like genuine glee, as he rubbed his hands together. “I am sure it will be a delightfully charming conversation,” he added with a smug smile on his face; they both knew all too well that no conversation between them would ever be able to maintain the façade of being charming or delightful for long.

“Alpha, we should go,” Damon hissed from where he was standing behind Fenrir, in little more than a whisper. Harry turned to look at the man and saw the anger in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to the rage in Clayton’s; his best friend was almost physically shaking and Harry suspected that if it wasn’t for the strong grip that Damon had on his son then Clay might have just punched the headmaster already.

Fenrir just grunted his approval of Damon’s idea and didn’t wait for the headmaster to offer the use of his floo powder before he practically forced some into the former Beta’s hand and pushed Damon and Clayton into the fireplace, where Damon spoke an address that Harry didn’t recognise. 

“I’ll let your parents know that you were sorry not to be able to visit them,” the headmaster said with a sickening smile as Callie stepped forward with Romy tucked into her side. 

“They aren’t my parents,” Romy said quietly, meeting the headmaster’s eyes defiantly. “But tell Adam and Jennifer Chester whatever you must. I don’t know what you think you will gain by trying to push me towards them but, let me tell you, I have no doubt about who my parents are, and it isn’t them.”

Callie gave her daughter a glowing smile as she took some floo powder and, with Romy pinned safely to her side, followed after her brother and nephew. This left Harry and Fenrir alone in the headmaster’s office with Dumbledore, something that both werewolves were not keen to prolong any longer than strictly necessary.

“They’ll be collected from Hogsmeade next time,” Fenrir said dismissively, glaring at the headmaster. 

But it seemed as though the headmaster had said all that he felt he needed to say because he simply nodded his head in agreement, a cocky smile in place. He raised no protest as Fenrir picked Harry up into his arms, took a handful of floo powder and followed after his other pack members. The last thing that Harry saw before the floo whisked them away was Dumbledore’s smug smile and mocking wave, so perhaps it was for the best that it was too late for him to be able to get out of the fireplace and punch the old man.

FGHP

“Daphne?” Astoria said quietly as she took a seat next to her sister in the library.

Daphne gave a small huffy breath before she looked up from the book she had been reading and turned to her sister. “Yes, Astoria?” she asked with all the politeness she could muster given that she had just been disturbed half way through trying to understand a rather complex aspect of magical theory.

“I was wondering where Romy is,” she said, knowing full well that her sister knew where the Ravenclaw girl had gone and frustrated that Daphne was refusing to share information she had about it. Romy was her friend after all, not Daphne’s. 

“I already told you that that is not something you need to know,” Daphne said curtly, turning her attention back to her book and ignoring the way Astoria was glaring at her furiously. Her little sister could pout and sulk all she liked but that didn’t mean that Daphne was actually going to tell her that her new best friend was a werewolf.

“But Daphne…” Astoria started to protest.

“Astoria,” Draco said in a warning tone from his seat across the other side of the table; even if Daphne was willing to share such information with her little sister, this certainly wouldn’t be the place to be discussing such thing.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Granger was watching them curiously, with a thoughtful expression on her face that made Draco wonder just how much she had figured out. He had no like of her, she was muggle born after all, but he couldn’t deny that she had something of a brilliant mind; it was something that he would never admit out loud to anyone but it did make him wonder how long it would take her to figure out what Harry, Clayton and Romy were if the three of them were going to head home for ‘family business’ every full moon.

“But Draco,” Astoria whined, “it’s not fair that you and Daphne know and…”

“Astoria!” Daphne said impatiently, having had enough of her sister’s attitude. “I said no and that is my final word on the matter. Now either settle down and do some of the homework I am certain you need to do, or else go find someone else to bother.” She felt slightly bad for having been so abrupt with her sister but Astoria really had left her no choice.

Draco chuckled lightly at the pout on the younger Greengrass sister’s face before turning his attention back to his own book. To the rest of the world it looked like a book on advanced potion making but in truth he had simply transfigured the cover of a book about alternative magical transportation, which he was reading through in hopes of any clues that might help him with the cabinet he was still attempting to repair.

FGHP

The unknown floo address had taken them to what Damon informed the pups was Lukas’ house. Harry and Romy had both been instantly itching to get their hands on the numerous books that filled the shelves all around them. However, Fenrir was keen to get back to the territory as quickly as possible; he certainly didn’t want to be delayed by the two younger pups browsing Lukas’ book collection for something to read, especially when they had been at school for two weeks and had plenty to read there.

Callie had assured them both that she was sure that Lukas would bring them any of these books they’d like to read. “He would probably even post some of them to Hogwarts for you if you wanted,” she pointed out and Harry and Romy knew she was spoke in earnest. Lukas had never denied them access to his books or knowledge before. “But the Alpha is right,” she went on, “we should get back to the territory first.”

Clayton and Damon nodded their agreement to this, the former having no interest in literature of any kind and the later keen to make sure his mate was okay, given the way Micha had been when he left the clearing. Romy conceded the point because she was really looking forward to seeing her Dad, and Harry because he was excited to see both Micha and Lukas again, so the six of them apparated back to the territory.

The problem for Harry was that the moment they arrived back in the familiar patch of woodland, Fenrir was dragging him off away from the others before he could even say hello. If he had thought that the trip into the forest might have ended in an orgasm then he might have allowed himself to be dragged away, however, as it was, Harry knew that an orgasm was probably not on the forefront of Fenrir’s mind right now. 

“Fen,” Harry said, “let me go, please,” as he said this, he dug his heels in and point blank refused to be moved any further away from the group. 

“We're going to talk!” the Alpha grunted, his voice stern but Harry was far too used to the severity of his tone to be bothered much about it. His mate was always irritated about something he had done, it seemed silly to break that habit now. 

“It can wait,” Harry said determinedly. In all honesty it really could wait; Fenrir couldn’t change Harry’s mind about anything, he would still be going back to Hogwarts regardless of what the Alpha said about it and he would still be meeting with Dumbledore, because on that front he now had no choice. 

“Little one,” Fenrir said in warning, but Harry wasn’t about to give into his domineering mate’s demands, he had had enough of people controlling him. 

“Later,” Harry stated firmly, wrenching his wrist from Fenrir’s grip and turning to head back to the others, where Romy was already in her father’s arms, Jenson hugging her tightly. “What’s with the logs?” Harry asked, as he reached the rest of the pack, gesturing to what seemed to be three tree trunks placed around the central fire.

“Thought you went to school to get smarter,” Micha teased as he came up to his fellow submissive and hugged him. “They’re chairs,” he went on to explain. “You know, to sit on.”

“We leave you here for two weeks and you suddenly think you’re a comedian,” Harry joked back, wrapping his arms around Micha, accepting the hug.

Fenrir didn’t look impressed with the way the two submissive wolves embraced each other so affectionately but he said nothing as he went to sit close to the fire. He was annoyed at having been brushed off by his little mate but he was too pleased to have all three of the pups back in the pack for the moment to make a real fuss over it just yet. Harry had promised that they would talk later and he would see to it that that happened.

Harry inhaled, taking in Micha’s familiar scent, but there was something else there too and he broke out into a grin with the realisation. “So you finally worked things out with Damon then,” Harry whispered in Micha’s ear.

Micha pulled back and gave Harry a shove in the shoulder. “Maybe,” he said with a grin. “But apparently we aren’t supposed to be letting Clay know that,” he added with a scowl at where Damon seemed to be having a rather stern word with his son, probably regarding the impressively long list of detentions he had managed to be given in just two weeks.

Harry winced, imagining how well Clayton would probably take the news of Micha and Damon’s new relationship. As happy as he was for the pair of them, he could see why Damon would want to keep it quiet for a little while longer; though it seemed like Micha didn’t agree, if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

“I can kinda see where he’s coming from,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “but I get how it isn’t nice for you to have to keep it a secret,” he added, thinking about how much it would have hurt him if Fenrir had wanted to deny their relationship; it was hard enough not being able to be open about who his mate was at school, he couldn’t imagine having to do that at home with the pack. “You know he’s absolutely crazy about you though, right?” 

“So he keeps telling me,” Micha said with obvious scepticism.

“Well if you don’t believe him then believe me,” Harry said fondly as he linked his hand with Micha’s and the two of them sat down where they had been stood so that they could talk. He had considered going and sitting on one of the new log benches but for the moment it felt like his inner wolf wanted to reconnect with the territory and so the ground was a welcome seat.

“It’s just not nice, being kept as a secret, especially when all I want to do is cuddle him and he’s keeping me at arm's length.” Micha told him, blushing as he realised what he had said, but Harry was just grinning at him.

“I really am happy for you,” he said earnestly, squeezing Micha’s hand, “just give it a little time,” he added quickly, before turning to smile at Clayton who was heading over to them.

“What are you two whispering about?” he asked suspiciously, looking between the two submissives, taking a seat next to them. 

“Just talking about stuff,” Harry said with a smile as Clayton collapsed down next to the two submissive wolves. “I’m guessing your Dad wasn’t thrilled with all the detentions, uh?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Clay said with a slight grimace, making Micha laugh. “I think he should just be proud I didn’t get more or that I wasn’t suspended or expelled; with that Umbridge woman any of those was possible.”

“And the castle is still standing too,” Harry pointed out. 

Micha let out a loud belly laugh as he flung one arm around Harry and the other around Clayton, grinning happily. “Oh I’ve missed you two!” 

Over by the fire, Fenrir was watching his little mate, scowling when Micha flung his arms around the two pups, not entirely happy that he was being ignored.

“Glad to see that things haven’t changed here,” Romy said with slight amusement as she subtly motioned to where the Alpha was sat on one of the new log benches, glaring at his mate. 

“Where those two are concerned I doubt they ever will,” Callie said affectionately to her daughter. “Romy, will you grab the other two, I made brownies for you all as a welcome home present.” 

“Brownies, Mum, really?” Romy said, looking at her mother as if she were mad. “You honestly think that, after the last time, you should give Clayton brownies? I don’t think Dad’s heart would survive if Clayton starts serenading me again,” she added with an amused wink at her father.

“I can already tell those two are a bad influence on you,” Jenson told her a little grumpily, but Romy just laughed. 

“Two weeks of them annoying me is bound to have that affect, Dad,” she said with an innocent smile, she then turned in the direction of her fellow pups and shouted, “Harry, Clay, brownies!” 

Instantly Harry, Clayton and Micha were on their feet and rushing over to Romy, Callie and Jenson, the latter looking less than happy about the situation. It seemed that he was on Romy’s side when it came to Clayton and brownies. 

“Brownies?” Clay asked with barely restrained delight.

“You had brownies for dinner yesterday evening,” Harry pointed out with an exasperated roll of his eyes.

“For dinner?” Callie queried with a tone of disapproval.

“Yeah, the house elves will bring us pretty much any food we like,” Romy explained.

“And you can imagine the kind of things Clay chooses to eat,” Harry went on.

“Brownies!” Clayton said excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot.

With a sigh Callie produced the little plastic tub she had stored to one side. “One each,” she said giving Clayton a rather pointed look. “You don’t want to ruin your lunch.” 

Each of the pups nodded, though Clay did try and sneak two but was caught and stopped by Jenson who was keeping an eye on the mischievous pup. 

“Brownies,” Clayton said, sounding forlorn as Jenson took the box containing the rest back. Making Harry and Romy both laugh; even Callie chuckled in amusement, particularly at the pout on the eldest pup’s face.

Fenrir, who had been watching the exchange, decided that enough was enough; he had already spent two weeks away from his mate and wanted him close now that he was back. The Alpha stood up, strode over to Harry and took him into his arms, heading back and sitting back down exactly where he had just vacated. 

“HEY!” Harry said in protest as he was manhandled onto the Alpha’s lap. Romy just giggled. “I had forgotten what a bully you are,” he told his large mate grumpily.

“Shut up, little one,” Fenrir said as he tightened his arms around his mate, holding him close and nuzzling into him as Harry frowned but started to eat his brownie without trying to get away. He wasn’t about to admit it but he was comfortable and warm so he wasn’t going to fight being placed in his mate’s lap.

“Where’s Lukas?” Harry asked, suddenly realising that he wasn’t there. His question initiated a low growl from the Alpha as Harry’s attention was once again drawn to another, even if he was somewhat glad that his pack all cared for each other; their bonds made them stronger as a pack, something he was very proud of. 

“Working,” Micha said with a shrug as he too came over to investigate the brownie situation. “He does that a lot right now,” he explained as he helped himself to one when Callie offered over the tub with a fond smile. 

“But we just came from his house, he wasn’t there!” Harry said suspiciously, thinking things over. This was something he was going to have to ask Lukas when he got back.

“Maybe he had to visit one of his clients?” Tessie suggested, though she shifted around somewhat uncomfortably. She and Lukas had been having a lot of heart to hearts recently, they were friends after all, and she knew the truth about where he really was, but she also knew that he didn’t want the others to know yet. 

It was fortunate that no one seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was. Damon was looking longingly at Micha, who was pointedly ignoring him. Fenrir was paying attention to no one other than Harry, who was content to act as if he were sitting on a seat rather than his mate. Clayton had scoffed his brownie and was currently begging Callie for another while Romy mocked him with her half eaten brownie. Jenson on the other hand was lavishing attention on Callie who was attempting to start cooking lunch for them all. 

“So you really did miss me then,” Harry whispered with a chuckle as Fenrir nibbled at his neck, strong arms still wrapped possessively around him.

“You belong with me,” the Alpha stated, to which Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Fenrir wouldn’t be able to see. 

“So I have been told,” Harry stated, half amused and more than used to Fenrir’s nature. “I missed you too, Wolfie, but you shouldn’t have come to the school today,” Harry told him, looking up at the Alpha wolf expectantly, but it seemed Fenrir wasn’t going into this discussion willingly. “I know you don’t want to talk about this, but how about we go find somewhere a little more private so I can make it worth your while?” Harry suggested with a salacious grin on his face.

“Ugh!” Clayton said from close by the Alpha pair. “We’ve only been home five minutes!” he said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust at his best friend. “Can’t you control your hormones for a bit longer?” 

“Even if I could I wouldn’t,” Harry said, shooting a wicked grin in Clayton’s direction as the Alpha stood up, carrying Harry effortlessly. “You’ll understand when you’re older… assuming someone can put up with you for long enough,” he added, sharing a very amused look with Romy, who rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m older than you!” Clayton said huffily, crossing his arms over his chest in a grump. 

“You should try acting like it sometime,” Harry shot back just as he and the Alpha headed toward the tree line of the clearing. He was vaguely aware of Clay grumbling something in response to that and Romy teasing him, but it was difficult to think about anything other than the huge Alpha who was holding him.

“There are other scents on you,” Fenrir said gruffly with disapproval, and Harry realised that was probably why the Alpha was being so persistent with trying to get his own scent on him. 

“What did you expect?” Harry said, looking up at him incredulously. “I have been at a school with hundreds of other students and sleeping in a dormitory with four other boys,” he pointed out. “And before you get all, ‘I don’t like that’,” Harry said in a terrible impression of Fenrir’s deep voice, “Romy and Clayton moved into my bed with me, so they can tell you that I have been just fine.”

“Hmm,” the Alpha growled out, “I still don’t like it.”

“Of course you don’t, Fen,” Harry said, reaching up to place a kiss on his mate’s lips. “But I’m still going back when the weekend is over. And you can scowl about it as much as you like, but that isn’t going to change my mind,” he added at the expression that had cross the Alpha’s face. 

“I’m your Alpha, little one,” Fenrir pointed out. After the way that the headmaster had spoken to the pups he was seriously reconsidering whether he would let any of them return, let alone his precious little mate; that Harry was going to be defiant on such an important issue frustrated him beyond belief.

“Oh I totally forgot that,” Harry said sarcastically, with an exaggerated gasp of shock. “Let me bend to your every wish, my Alpha, Sir. Oh and while I’m at it, maybe you can find someone else you can fuck into the floor?” he suggested, his eyes narrowing into a furious glare.

“Harry,” Fenrir said firmly, even the mention of being with anyone other than Harry frayed at his nerves; he was just glad that his little mate was wise enough not to joke about having sex with someone other than him, because he wouldn’t have been able to handle that.

“I’m sorry, Fen,” Harry said, reaching up and pressing a hand to the Alpha’s cheek affectionately, when he saw the hurt flash through Fenrir’s eyes. “But when are you going to get it? I am not just going to jump to and do whatever you say,” he told him firmly, though his voice was soft and kind, almost pleading.

“You should,” the Alpha said gruffly. That was how things worked with werewolves and he didn’t understand why Harry was being so difficult on this issue; he only wanted to do what was best for his little mate, as was his right as Alpha, but Harry was determined to do things his own way.

Harry smiled at the almost petulant tone to his mate’s voice. “But I won’t,” he pointed out with a sweet smile. He didn’t mean to upset the Alpha, but he would never surrender who he was or what he really wanted or needed, just to please his mate; it wasn’t the kind of person he would ever be and if that is what the Alpha really wanted then he hadn’t chosen his mate as well as he thought.

“I noticed,” Fenrir agreed. And he had; this was something that was just part of who Harry was, he knew that; he had known that since soon after Harry had come to the territory, since soon after his little mate had really become part of the pack.

“But I do know one thing that I do that makes you happy,” Harry said, wiggling his hips a little where he was sat, still securely in Fenrir’s arms, his arms wrapping around the Alpha’s neck and a devious little smirk on his face. 

“We need to talk,” Fenrir pointed out, not willing to drop the issue of Harry’s return to Hogwarts just yet. The mention of Harry being taken from him had unsettled him more than he wanted to admit and he didn’t want his little mate out of his sight for a moment, let alone allow him to return to that school again for a whole month.

“After,” Harry insisted, surprised that his mate was suddenly so set on the idea of talking, particularly with him now rubbing his hips and half hard erection up against the Alpha’s muscular chest.

“Little one,” Fenrir said warningly, well aware that Harry was attempting to distract him. It was working too, given the reaction that some parts of his anatomy were having already.

“Are you really going to object when I’m throwing myself at you, especially when we’ve had two weeks apart?” Harry asked, but the Alpha just met his eyes with determination. “Okay fine, you want to talk, then how about we talk about how you have put me at a real disadvantage with Dumbledore by coming to collect me today. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy to see you, but now he knows who you are to me and can use that as leverage.”

“You’re right,” Fenrir admitted gruffly with a frown on his face.

“I am…?” Harry asked, surprised by the Alpha’s response for a second, before he schooled his features and corrected himself. “I mean, I know…”

“No,” Fenrir said, wrapping a hand around the back of his little mate’s head and pulling him forward, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss where he could taste chocolate upon the teenager’s tongue. “No more talking,” the Alpha said when the kiss broke; Harry could only nod, unable to form words. 

It took him a little while to finally catch his breath but after a few moment, finding his words, Harry was able to say, “I like your plan better,” with a big goofy grin on his face. He had missed kissing his mate so he was going to take full advantage of doing just that this weekend. It was just hard to believe that tomorrow evening they would have to go back to that school again.

Fenrir wasted no time in removing the jumper that Harry had been wearing; he had to admit that he was a little disappointed in the fact that he was yet to see Harry in his uniform as the idea turned him on a little, but then everything about his mate turned him on. 

With his teenage mate shirtless, the Alpha began to pepper kisses across the bare torso as Harry ground his erection into him from where he had wrapped his legs around his larger mate’s body. The submissive wolf pushed his hands up Fenrir’s chest, hooking his hands under the leather jacket and shrugging it off each of his mate’s shoulders, one at a time as he was shifted in the Alpha’s arms accordingly. They let the heavy leather fall to the floor, too focused on ravishing one another with lips, teeth and tongue to care about where it landed, leaving the two of them in the same state of undress. 

The large hands of the Alpha moved from simply supporting Harry’s weight to grabbing hold of the teenager’s arse, holding the younger man in place as they ground together, kissing furiously. It really had been too long for the both of them. Neither of them were going to last very long the rate that they were going. 

“Fuck, I missed this,” Harry hissed as Fenrir bit down on the nape of his neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin, tasting the salty residue on his skin as he ensured that his little mate was well and truly covered in his scent once again. The warning that Dumbledore had given them about seeing or hearing anything regarding them having a sexual relationship, the furthest thing from their minds. 

Fenrir lowered Harry carefully to the ground, leaning over him and pressing their lips together again; he nipped at his little mate’s bottom lip, relishing the taste of him as he pressed his tongue forward. Harry was making such delicious little noises against him, letting Fenrir dominate the moment and their kiss; it was the one time his little mate rarely questioned who was in charge.

One of these days Fenrir was going to let Harry ride him, to take charge for once; the idea of being balls deep in his mate with the little submissive straddling him made his cock throb in its denim confines, however that fantasy was not for today. Today he wanted to fully dominate his little mate and show him who was in charge no matter what Harry said or did. 

“You are going to have to pick up the pace here, Fen,” Harry said between pleasured gasps, pulling the Alpha from his thoughts, “or else there is no way you are going to get in me before I come.”

“Then I will make you come twice, little one,” the Alpha told him confidently. He would be inside his little mate soon, bringing Harry to completion once before that would just make it all the more enticing.

“As if you could,” Harry teased, knowing full well that his mate was more than capable of doing exactly that and probably would have anyway, but that Fenrir definitely wouldn’t be able to resist such a blatant challenge.

In response, Fenrir grabbed Harry’s denim clad cock and began to caress it, a smug look on his face as his little mate gasped and writhed beneath him at the touch. The Alpha male could tell that Harry was close to coming, hell, he was too but the challenge had been issued and he was going to meet it. 

Harry arched his back, pressing his cock firmly into the Alpha’s hand, wordlessly begging for more. He wanted so much more; he needed to feel his mate. Any form of preparation was going to have him shooting his load within seconds and he at least wanted to have his mate in a similar state. 

His fingers travelled down to the waistband of the Alpha’s trousers, tugging at the button, trying to pry them open as he was distracted by a rather talented tongue and hand. Fenrir, however, grabbed at his mate’s wrists, stopping him from undoing his jeans, wanting to simply watch Harry climax first without distractions.

“Patience, little one,” Fenrir said in amusement as he rutted against his mate, grinning down at him. 

“It’s been two fucking weeks, Fen, patience is not a virtue to me right now!” the teenager snapped as he bucked his hips upwards to meet the thrusts of his mate. The friction between them enough to make Harry groan even with the layers of material between them. 

Releasing Harry’s wrists the Alpha moved his hands and began to slowly and teasingly open the top of his little mate’s jeans, edging the zip down with agonising slowness. He enjoyed the groan of anticipation that escaped from Harry’s lips as he moved at a glacial pace just to drive his mate out of his mind with want.

“Fen…” Harry gasped as he pushed himself up, trying to find some friction for his aching cock but was denied with a rather amused chuckled from the Alpha male. Fenrir moved to his side, to lay, propping himself up by Harry’s side, nibbling and suckling upon his neck and chest. 

“Problem, little one?” Fenrir asked, a smug smile playing at the corner of his lips. He had a plan for his little mate this morning, afternoon and then tomorrow morning after the change too; he was going to make the most of having him here with him in their territory where they both belonged. 

“I need you,” Harry all but pleaded, desperate for the touch of his mate, which was being so cruelly denied to him; he was almost painfully hard, and his balls ached, and he found himself wanting to curse his mate for suddenly being in a teasing mood. He was half sure that the second that Fenrir actually touched his cock he was just going to come instantly and at this point he didn’t even care, as long as that happened soon.

In response to his mate’s pleading words and desperate little wanton noises the Alpha leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry’s, pushing his tongue forward to invade the eager and willing mouth of his mate. He loved watching the beautiful submissive like this but now he was starting to tease himself and that was not his intention.

The Alpha’s large hand slipped into his mate’s open trousers, groaning in pleasure when he discovered that his sweet and innocent Harry wasn’t wearing any underwear. Pulling away he gave his mate a questioning look which made Harry’s cheeks turn scarlet in embarrassment. “They didn’t seem necessary this weekend,” Harry explained softly which made Fenrir chuckle, capturing his mate’s lips in another searingly passionate kiss. 

With a hand around Harry’s slender cock, Fenrir began to stroke him, slowly and delicately making Harry writhe and mewl at his touch; the submissive’s hips pushing up as he tried to get the pressure and friction he needed. The Alpha was enjoying the sight of his little mate far too much to move quickly. He wanted to enjoy this, he wanted to make the most of it. 

“Faster,” Harry pleaded, “please, Fen.” He gasped, his breath catching in his throat, as Fenrir took Harry’s erect nipple into his mouth, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin. Harry reached up and fisted a hand into his mate’s blond hair, the other hand digging into the dirt beneath him, in an attempt to maintain control of his body as his cock was pumped with agonising slowness, holding him just on the edge of coming. 

Just as Harry felt his orgasm building, his balls tightening as he was almost there, the grip on his cock was released and he groaned at the loss of the contact; that was until he managed to clear his head enough to realise that his jeans were being tugged down by the Alpha, over his hips and off, leaving the submissive completely naked and vulnerable to the elements. 

Fenrir took his time, drinking in the sight of his fully undressed mate, relishing in the lightly tanned skin, stiff nipples and erect cock standing out proudly despite the definite chill in the air, beads of pre-cum already leaking from the tip thanks to the Alpha’s teasing. He fully intended to meet the challenge that his little mate had issued and make the teenager cum at least twice before they were done. 

“You too, Wolfie,” Harry said as he made another attempt at removing his mate’s trousers now that he had a little more clarity of mind back and this time it was allowed; Harry easily popping open the button and Fenrir shifted to make it easy for him to remove them completely, but not before the Alpha male removed the lube from one of the pockets. 

Harry gave his mate a look of exasperation and a roll of his eyes. “That was a bit presumptuous of you, Fen,” Harry said with amusement, actually feeling rather glad for his large mate’s forethought. 

“Shut up, little one,” Fenrir grunted before trailing kisses down his mate’s chest, heading for his nether regions, the tube of lube still in one hand. There was very little warning before Fenrir took his mate’s cock fully into his mouth, the tip just about reaching the back of his throat, and the Alpha swallowed around it. The sensation of this alone was almost enough to make Harry come. 

Harry was lost to sensation as he felt lube coated fingers tease at his entrance, as Fenrir continued his work with his mouth and talented tongue around his throbbing cock. The submissive felt his balls tightening once more and his stomach clench as his orgasm quickly built. Before he could even cry out a warning to his mate, Harry exploded into the Alpha’s mouth; Fenrir swallowed it all down before letting his little mate’s spent cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. 

The Alpha was looking more than a little please with himself as two fingers probed at the tight ring of muscle, stretching and preparing it for what was to come. Still on a high from his release, Harry’s breaths came in short sharp bursts as he recovered from his orgasm. He revelled in the sensation of what his mate was doing to him, his sensitive cock protesting a little as it began to fill again. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned, louder than he had intended as a third finger was pushed inside of him, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” He bore down on the fingers that were inside him, desperate to feel more, he needed it, he needed his mate. “Please Fen,” Harry gasped, “more.” 

Smiling smugly at the fact that once again his little mate was coming undone in his arms from his touch, Fenrir added a fourth finger, which ignited a loud moan to escape from Harry’s lips along with several more profanities as the little submissive bucked his hips, almost fucking himself on his mate’s fingers. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, the Alpha pulled back much to the annoyance of his little mate who groaned at the loss of contact. “On to your side,” Fenrir instructed gruffly. 

Breathlessly Harry nodded and turned away from his mate, only to feel the brush of lips across his shoulder blades, the nape of his neck and his mating mark which sent a tingle of pleasure down his spine. Fenrir pushed one of Harry’s legs up as he positioned himself behind his little mate, completely surrounding him. 

He guided his cock so that it was positioned at his mate’s entrance, ensuring that it was well slicked up before starting to push himself inside. Almost instantly Harry threw his head back, reaching back and grabbing at the large thighs behind him, needing something to hold on to as the Alpha’s large arms wrapped around him, holding him close. 

Fenrir moved slowly, pushing himself in carefully, not only for Harry but for himself too; he didn’t want this to be over too soon, he wanted it to last. It took them a few moments, but once the Alpha was fully sheathed inside his mate he held himself there, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck, shoulders and back, marking what hadn’t already been marked. His inner wolf was urging him to cover his little mate in claiming marks after their time apart. 

“Fen,” Harry gasped, his nails digging into the soft flesh of the Alpha’s thighs. It was an intense sensation to have his mate buried deep inside of him and not moving. “Need you,” he said, however the response was not one he expected. He wanted to be fucked, he wanted to feel his large mate as he claimed him but this was not what Fenrir had in mind. 

The Alpha male began to slowly roll his hips, pushing against Harry’s prostate with each gentle thrust which pushed the submissive to the brink of insanity with the delicate movements that were nothing close to what they usually shared. This was much more intense and intimate. 

Harry took in short gasps of breath every time his mate hit that sweet spot inside of him, the intensity of the situation overwhelming him even before Fenrir reached around with one hand and began to pump at his sensitive cock in time with his slow thrusts. All the while he was still kissing and nibbling at the teenager’s neck, his teeth grazing over the mating mark, sending tingles across Harry’s skin; his little mate’s hand reached back and up to Fenrir’s neck, delicate fingers brushing gently over his matching mark. 

Fenrir was so close, he had his mate in his arms, they were connected, the Alpha needed very little else. He was, however, determined to ensure that he rose to the challenge that his little mate had put forward to him. Fenrir began to stroke at Harry’s slender cock at a faster pace, the thrusts of his hips picking up to match as he neared his completion. 

“Close, Fen,” Harry gasped. “So close!”

“Come for me, little one,” Fenrir said, his voice soft as he brought his mate over the edge for the second time that day. Harry cried out as he came, the sensations of a second orgasm coming so quickly after his first put him in absolute overdrive. Pleasure overwhelmed him as his muscles contracted and he struggled to take in breath. 

Fenrir roared out his release behind him, having been pushed over the edge himself as Harry had climaxed and started contracting around him, finishing him off. He had spilt his load into his mate, claiming him inside and out, satisfying his inner wolf. He shifted to find a more comfortable position as he felt his knot begin to swell. He made sure that he was wrapped around his smaller mate, protecting him from the elements. 

“That was… wow,” Harry said after a few moments of silence where he struggled to regain his breath and his sanity after two mind shattering orgasms. Fenrir had never been rough or hurt him but he had never been that gentle, nor that loving either. It wasn’t what he was used to from the big, scary, dominant Alpha. 

Fenrir only grunted in response, not saying anything and instead nuzzling into Harry, relishing in the fact that his scent was all over the younger man. It stroked his ego wonderfully to know that the beautiful creature in his arms belonged to him. 

Harry smiled to himself as he snuggled into his large mate, loving the feeling of the knot inside of him still, the cold day kept at bay by the heat of his mate’s body curled around him. He was pretty sure that he knew the reason behind the gentle lovemaking that was so out of character for his domineering mate and he couldn’t help but grin at the secret knowledge that he had. 

“Wolfie,” Harry said softly, turning his head a little so that he could look at his mate as he said this. “I really, really missed you too.” 

FGHP

“I want to know why Rosemary doesn't want to see us,” Jennifer Chester said, sounding rather discontent and more than a little put out. She, her husband and her son were sat in the rather dismal bar in the Hogshead being addressed by a rather smug looking headmaster, whose only mission was to cause trouble for the werewolf pack that was keeping Harry from him. 

Jennifer’s light brown curls bounced around her chin as she spoke, showing exactly how unhappy she was with the situation. They had been forced to stay in this village and in this bar full of… odd people, who they didn’t like associating with at the best of times. Adam was only mildly appeased by the fact that the strange school’s headmaster had footed the bill; there was certainly no way he would have been willing to fund such accommodation with his own money.

“Unfortunately your daughter has family commitments that coincide with the full moon this weekend,” Dumbledore said, somewhat cryptically, giving the muggle couple and their rather bored looking son a knowing smile. 

“We are her family,” Jennifer said indignantly. She was still adamant on this fact and was determined that she still might be able to convince her daughter to come home with them. All this magic nonsense just didn’t sit right with her. It was her sister that encouraged this sort of behaviour, there was a reason they rarely spoke. Though she had to admit that she was a little grateful to her, given that it had been her sister that had been the one to locate Romy after her absence. 

“Unfortunately I don’t think that that is the case, not given her condition,” the elderly wizard said gently, as if he were breaking some terrible news, which, in fact, he was; however, internally, he was rather enjoying this. He was going to take a great pleasure from torturing the young werewolves, though the priority here was to encourage the Chester family to reconnect with their daughter. Hopefully he could get them to take her back with them, therefore eliminating one pack member from the equation. 

Dumbledore wanted to strip away everyone that Harry cared about, he wanted the teenager to have only one focus and that was destroying the horcruxes and finally Lord Voldemort himself. 

“What do you mean, her condition?” Jennifer asked in a slight panic, wondering why she had not been told about whatever this ‘condition’ was before now. “Is she sick?” 

“In a sense,” the headmaster said gently, morphing his expression into one of great sympathy. This was certainly going to be something of hurdle, encouraging the Chester family to come to accept Romy’s Lycanthropy.

“Oh who cares,” Jake said in a huff, only to get a stern glare of warning from his father to shut his mouth. 

“Stop being so bloody cryptic and tell us what’s wrong with her!” Adam snapped, clearly losing his patience with the old man and the conversation they were having. He had very little time for magical folk, he hated the lot of them and everything to do with them. When Jennifer had persuaded him to agree to come and see if this really was their lost daughter, he had agreed to a few days and that had now turned into weeks; he had a job to get back to and was only still here for his wife’s sake.

“Very well,” Albus said with a sigh. “Your daughter was kidnapped by a rather vicious pack of werewolves and was bitten by them.” For a moment the headmaster considered just how he should represent Romy’s current pack but the girl would undoubtedly speak fondly of them and it probably wouldn’t do to be seen to contract her opinion too harshly at this point in time. 

“She was rescued, and then adopted by another pack of werewolves,” he went on to tell them, opting to go for the truth that Romy would tell them if they ever cared enough to ask. “The reason she couldn’t meet with you today is because she has travelled back to see them and spend the full moon with her pack.” 

Adam, Jennifer and Jake were silent, staring at the elderly wizard in front of him as if he had completely lost his marbles. They had never heard the like of it before, not once had they ever thought they would hear anything of the sort outside of books and movies. The headmaster seemed to realise that he had temporarily stunned them with his words, and he was somewhat glad of the silence. 

“I realise that this is a bit of a shock to you,” Albus began, only to be met with a furious gaze from Adam who seemed to be on the verge of completely losing what little was left of his temper. 

“A shock!” he raged. “You just said that our daughter is a fictional monster!” 

“Perhaps I can have someone meet with you that will be able to explain it better,” Dumbledore said, a plan forming in his brilliant mind. “I have a friend who… specialises in werewolves shall we say.” 

“It probably isn’t even safe to be around her, Mum,” Jake said, horrified at what he was hearing. He had never really cared much for his little sister when she had just been a normal human girl, but then she had become a witch and now a werewolf… he didn’t want anything to do with her. “We should just go home, we managed fine without her since she left.”

“I assure you that my friend will be able to offer you some precautions that will help ensure your safety,” Dumbledore told them far more kindly than he was feeling. “If she is allowed to remain with her pack then the chance is she will end up hurting others, but I am sure that we can find a more... preferable solution.”

“Fine!” Adam snapped angrily. “We’ll hear what this specialist of yours has to say but then we are leaving. No, Jennifer,” he said, pointing a finger at his wife when she looked ready to object, “you heard him, Rosemary is dangerous. I will not allow what remains of our family to be put at risk.”

“She's my little girl, Adam,” Jennifer said pleadingly. “I can’t live with knowing she is out there hurting others, it just isn’t right.”

“I already said we would speak with this specialist,” he reminded her impatiently. Maybe his friend of the headmaster’s would know some way to fix their daughter, or at least know some way of controlling her. 

He largely agreed with Jake on this matter, that they were likely better cutting their losses, but Jennifer would never let this go, knowing that Rosemary was out there; they needed to find some kind of resolution before they returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please spare a few seconds to leave us a comment, no matter how short or long it might be it will make us very happy.


	39. Misbehaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon, mischief making, arguments and back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jam packed chapter for you here... enjoy!

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 39 - Misbehaving

Night was swiftly closing in and the entire Greyback pack could feel the magic tingling beneath their skin. Lukas had returned only two hours before dusk and in an excellent mood, much to the suspicion of the Alpha, who had his doubts about whether he had been working at all. Fenrir’s sense of smell was rather acute and he could smell an individual on him and it was someone he had smelt on Lukas before. 

Fenrir did not plan on confronting Lukas, having promised him, when he first agreed to join the pack, that he would be allowed to come and go as he pleased; however, he hoped the young man would come and talk to him of his own volition. The Alpha wasn’t overly thrilled that one of his pack seemed to be dating without his consent or seeking permission to do so; but he wouldn’t kick up a fuss yet, he wanted to give Lukas time to come clean first. As long as there was no pregnancy involved and they were a suitable match then he would have no issue with it. 

Harry and Micha obviously had their suspicions too and had been whispering and giggling about it for a little while after Lukas had returned. Clay had, of course, told them they were just being ridiculous and that it was just because Micha was jealous, and upset that Lukas had shown zero interest in him; this had just made Harry burst out in hysterical laughter, much to Micha’s annoyance and Clay’s confusion.

“I don’t think that Micha has any reason to be jealous,” Harry had said and afterwards received a swift elbow to the ribs which had only made Harry laugh harder. 

The older submissive had become rather red in the face and flustered at Clay’s words and Harry’s amused implication of his and Damon’s relationship, even if it had gone completely over Clayton’s head. Though he realised that between the horrors of what happened with Harlan, and the wonder of becoming Damon’s mate, he had almost completely forgotten the small crush he had had on Lukas and his failed attempts at flirting with him when he had first joined the pack.

Damon, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, frowned at this but kept quiet, not saying a word, despite wanting to give his son a clip round the ear for making his mate uncomfortable. But he knew that this was the better option; he couldn’t deal with the dramatics of his beloved boy at the moment, not when everything was so new and unstable with Micha, who was just as precious and loved.

It was difficult line to walk. Damon desperately wanted his son to know about the blossoming relationship but it was so new and Damon worried that any upset or resistance against the relationship might cause too much pressure and it would be destroyed before it even got a chance to flourish. There was no way that he wanted to lose Micha or Clayton and until he figured out how he made sure to keep them both permanently in his life then he wasn’t going to say anything to his son. 

The problem, however, was that the full moon was getting closer and closer, there was less than an hour until they would change. In human form it was easy to conceal things, as easy as it was for any living, breathing person anyway. In their wolf forms it was slightly more complicated. They would act on their base instincts; they protected their pack and those that they loved, their mates and children being top of the list for the dominants of the group. 

Clayton might have acted like a hyperactive child most of the time and he may even have played down his intelligence on occasion but he was by no means stupid. He might not have understood the subtle references and pointed looks that Harry gave to Micha but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t cotton on eventually. If he saw the two of them acting at all couple-y this evening then it might all fit into place and then they would be in trouble. 

Damon was just thankful when Harry had wandered back over to the Alpha male for a cuddle and a nap a few hours before the transformation, leaving Micha on his own. Mainly the young submissive was trying to simply spend time with his mate before being forced to go back to school and also to stop Fenrir from being so grumpy. Why the Alpha was so grumpy when he had his mate back was anybody's guess, nobody really liked to ask. 

However, it was half an hour before the moon was due to rise that Fenrir, having left Harry dozing in their makeshift bed, rounded up Jenson and Damon to talk to them. By the sullen and rather unhappy look upon their Alpha’s face both men knew that whatever it was they were about to discuss it wasn’t going to be good. 

“They’ve been skirting our territory,” Fenrir said, his voice coming out as a low growl. “I don’t know what they’re up to but tonight we must be careful.” 

“Would they really be so brazen as to attack on the full moon?” Jenson asked, his brow furrowed. He knew that his brother wasn’t stupid, whatever was going on with the strays, they had a plan. He just wished, for the sake of his mate, daughter and the rest of the pack, that they knew what it was. 

“After losing two of their own too, I doubt that they’d be stupid enough!” Damon said and the reminder that both Harry and Romy had killed brought matching scowls to the Alpha’s and Beta’s faces. Neither wanted to be reminded of that. 

“Stupid enough or not, we need to take care,” Fenrir said, looking over his shoulder to where the rest of his pack were congregated, including his slumbering mate. He wouldn’t have anything happen to any of them, especially not Harry. 

“Tessie has been feeding them information as agreed, I don’t see any reason that they would attack us tonight, not unless they have gained a few more rogue members,” Damon said and he was confident in that fact. He had been helping Tessie correspond with the strays for a while now and there had been nothing in response that suggested the stray wolves that were skirting their territory would attack any time soon. It was almost as if they were in a holding pattern, though for what purpose they didn’t know. 

“No one is to separate from the group, we stay together,” Fenrir said to the other two wolves sternly, turning back to face them. He wasn’t going to be taking any chances tonight. The pups would be safe tonight, they all would be, he would make sure of it. 

FGHP

“Little one,” Fenrir said gently, nuzzling into his little mate affectionately, trying not to wake him from his nap too abruptly. “It’s almost time,” he said, nibbling gently at Harry’s jaw and neck, which initiated a slight moan of arousal. 

“Fen…” Harry groaned as he felt his large mate use his teeth, scraping them across the delicate skin that was already marred with purple hickeys that were proof of the Alpha’s claim on him, claims that he wore proudly. 

“It’s almost time,” the Alpha said again, his hand drifting under the large fur hide to caress at his younger mate’s body, attempting to wake him up that way.

“Undress me then,” Harry said, rolling onto his back and stretching before looking up at his large mate with misty emerald eyes that were still clouded from sleep. Where Fenrir had been stroking delicately at Harry’s hip, when the teenager had rolled over he had suddenly found himself participating in foreplay; which, by the cheeky smile on the submissive wolf’s lips, had been just what Harry had planned on. 

“Behave,” Fenrir growled. On any other occasion then he wouldn't have protested at all, however there were precious few minutes left, the magical already tingling beneath their skin in anticipation of the transformation. 

Harry pouted, sticking out his bottom lip at Fenrir’s refusal to flirt back with him. Harry could feel how close they were to the change and honestly he couldn’t have gone another round right now anyway. He was too sensitive from the last time and there was a pleasant ache at the base of his spine that reminded him of how well he had been fucked, even if it was the gentle, slow love making that he hadn’t been used to. 

“You don’t usually want me to behave,” Harry said as he sat up, ensuring that he got as close as he could to the Alpha male, their lips almost touching but not quite. “In fact, you’re more than happy for me not to behave most of the time.” 

With those words, Harry ran his hand down the Alpha’s bare chest, the brown leather jacket had already been discarded somewhere safe and Fenrir was even barefoot, only wearing his jeans. The submissive was more than happy to tease his mate a little, get him all riled up before the change. 

The teenager loved the feel of the soft blond curls on his mate’s chest, running his fingers through them; however, he was easily distracted by an erect pink nipple, pinching it gently between thumb and forefinger as he bumped his nose against that of his mate, trying to entice him into a kiss. 

“And I’m only this naughty with you,” Harry continued, his voice a whisper just as he moved to press his lips against those of the Alpha. Harry could clearly see the effect that he was having on the dominant male and he was relishing in the power trip it was giving him. 

“Undress now,” Fenrir said gruffly, his voice stern as he denied his mate the kiss he had been seeking. Transforming in clothes was not only uncomfortable but dangerous and unnecessary; he wouldn’t have his little mate hurt purely because Harry was horny.

Harry pouted, though Fenrir could see the amusement in his little mate’s eyes and knew that the submissive was still in a playful mood. He was just thankful when Harry made quick work of removing his jumper and began to undo and wiggle out of his jeans, his feet already bare, having removed his shoes prior to his nap. 

Fenrir took the moment to rid himself of the last of his clothing too, taking a glance around at the rest of the pack, glad to see that Micha had managed to remove his clothes without incident this time even if he looked on the verge of completely freaking out. It seemed it had at least given Damon a good excuse to comfort the older submissive without Clayton getting suspicious. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be a little naughty?” Harry asked cheekily, pressing his body against the Alpha’s, bring Fenrir’s attention abruptly back to his little mate who was grinning up at him deviously, looking more than a little flushed with arousal.

Fenrir growled at him, knowing they definitely didn’t have time for anything before the transformation would hit, but Harry was obviously rather distracted from that fact and as much as the evidence of his little mate’s attraction to him was welcome, he didn’t want him caught off guard by what was about to happen whether they liked it or not. “It is time, little one,” he reminded Harry firmly, as the magic tingled over him and through his body.

“Oh shit,” Harry gasped, clearly having felt the intensity of the magic hitting them and Fenrir realised that he had been right about Harry having been too distracted to have noticed how close the change was. Harry actually chuckled for a moment, feeling a bit stupid at having almost forgotten how close they were to the transformation.

Fenrir was glad that Harry was not hurt or upset at the suddenness of the start of the change; he watched on with pride as Harry fully embraced the change, the Alpha holding back his own transformation for a moment as he was used to doing now. His little mate shifted and breathed heavily through the shifting of his bones and muscles, as black fur began to grow from his skin.

Once he was sure that Harry and the rest of the pack were transforming with no problems, Fenrir let go, allowing the deep burn of the transformation wash over him, far too used to the process after so many years to even have to think about how to shift his body to ease the change.

The moment he was through it, he was on all fours, his golden eyes were sweeping over the clearing, checking on each and every one of his pack. Romy, Clayton and Jenson were now dancing their little routine of flirting and objection with each other, as Callie and Lukas watched on in amusement; Tessie was testing her weight on her seemingly permanently injured front leg; and Damon was making the most of his son’s distraction to check on Micha, who seemed to be fine.

He knew Harry was fine because he could feel the small wolf nuzzling at the underside of his neck; apparently, even in wolf form, his little mate was in a playful mood. He turned to look at the wide emerald eyes that were watching him happily from in his mate’s darkly furred face, and licked at his nose, earning a little joyful yelp from Harry.

Having apparently been chased off by Jenson, Clayton came bouncing over to them; much to the disapproval of the Alpha who rather liked having his mate's full attention. Clay and Harry then spent a few moments chasing and snapping playfully at each other’s tails, pouncing on one another and pretending, somewhat half-heartedly to fight. 

Fenrir took the opportunity of a distracted Harry to look around the clearing, to make sure that nothing was amiss, he was pleased to see that both his Beta wolf and Damon were watching everyone closely, nudging anyone who strayed too close to the forest back towards the group, ensuring that they stayed put. 

Damon growled deeply in warning at Clayton when the pup went to head off in the direction they would usually hunt. The eldest pup whined pathetically at his father, wanting to go already, his excitement at it being the full moon making him rather hyper but Damon used his teeth to get hold of him by the scruff of the neck, stopping Clay from rushing off on his own, thus giving Jenson time to take the lead. The others seemed to get the message that they were to stay together, so it was as a pack that they headed into the woods to hunt.

Fenrir prowled around the group as they went ensuring that no one was left behind and there was no chance of an ambush; he had the best sense of smell and he wanted plenty of warning if they were getting to close to other wolves. Harry, of course, tried to follow Fenrir a couple of times, but Damon kept nudging him back into the middle of the pack and even Clayton had stopped him once, after which Harry seemed to have gotten the point and stayed between the his best friend and the former Beta along with Micha who didn’t put up any form of protest.

There were definitely other wolves on the boundaries of their territory, no one needed the Alpha’s excellent sense of smell to know that, but Fenrir had no intention of his pack travelling beyond the wards that night, knowing that there would be enough to hunt within the boundaries for their pack of ten. He knew that he and his Beta would have to do something about the presence of the other wolves in the near future; they could no longer allow such a blatant threat to their pack to stand.

FGHP

Harry truly hadn’t realised how much better he slept in the territory than he did when at Hogwarts, that was until he woke up feeling refreshed and comfortable, snuggled into his mate’s large chest, a thick fur hide under them and a warm blanket tucked up tight around him to keep the cold of the winter weather at bay. Harry quickly realised that Fenrir must have stayed awake long enough to ensure that they would be warm and that knowledge made him appreciate and love his mate even more. 

He kept his eyes closed as he listened to Fenrir’s heart beating in a strong regular rhythm, the rumble in his mate’s chest as the Alpha took deep breaths in his sleep. Not wanting to wake his mate, Harry moved his head very slowly, leaning it back against the Alpha’s strong arm that was wrapped around behind him; he blinked his eyes open slowly and in the first light of day he could see Fenrir’s ruggedly handsome face.

Harry had to suppress a small giggle at how serious the Alpha looked even in sleep, feeling rather amused at the disapproving frown on Fenrir’s face. He gave a small noise of alarm that he smothered with his own hand, when his large mate suddenly opened an eye and peered down at him blearily; Harry felt a little stupid for not having noticed how the deep breathing had stopped but watching Fenrir sleep had been a little distracting.

“Little one?” Fenrir asked, forcing his other eye open to look down at his little grinning mate. Harry couldn’t deny the butterflies that that gruff sleepy voice caused in his belly, he had certainly never met anyone else who could turn him on with too sleepily said words.

“You worry too much,” Harry stated, pressing his hands against the Alpha to lever himself up and press his lips against his mate’s. “Even when you are sleeping you look like the world has seriously offended you,” he explained when the Alpha just gave him a confused look.

“Sleep,” Fenrir instructed with a half hearted grunt, closing his eyes once more. He didn’t want to have to wake up yet, he didn’t want to have to face the reality that today he was going to have to say goodbye to his mate once again and watch as he went back off to that damn school. 

“Oh but there are much more fun things to do than sleep, Fen,” Harry said, still grinning from ear to ear. He was more than aware of the fact that they only had hours left together and he wanted to make the most of them, and in Harry’s mind that meant lots and lots of sex. 

“No, little one,” Fenrir said, keeping his eyes firmly closed, his large, muscled arms tightening around his mate, ensuring that he was warm; however, it also ensured that their bodies were pressed close together and the obvious arousal all the more evident between them. 

“Too tight, you big bully,” Harry said with a laugh in his voice, wiggling against the Alpha’s tight grip. “I don’t know about you, but I like to keep breathing while I sleep,” he added, still smiling as Fenrir grumbled but loosened his tight hold a little.

“Shush, little one,” Fenrir instructed, “be still.” It was far too early; so early, in fact, that daylight hadn’t even begun to break properly, and he had been awake late waiting for the transformation back to his human self so that he could ensure that his mate and pack were all warm and safe as they slept.

Harry however had other plans and figured that Fenrir could catch up on his sleep sometime in the month that he was away, but he wasn’t going to waste the small amount of time they had together by sleeping. So having ensured that the Alpha’s grip around him had loosened, Harry began to kiss his way down the manly, muscled chest. “Harry,” Fenrir grumbled half-heartedly.

“Sorry, Fen, I just couldn’t resist,” Harry told him and the Alpha hummed in acceptance, convinced that his little mate was finally agreeing to go back to sleep and wasn’t going to be naughty. Of course, Harry had no such plans; he intended to ignore Fenrir’s complaints completely and just do what he wanted to do. 

Fenrir seemed to realise a few seconds too late that his little mate had no intention of sleeping or behaving, and he had no chance to stop Harry as the teenager took the tip of his large cock into his mouth and began to suck. It seemed that his promise to Callie about no more blow jobs in the clearing was also going to be overlooked this morning. 

The Alpha male was never going to get tired of the sensation of having Harry’s mouth and hands around his cock, and in moments all thoughts of the sleep he desperately needed were wiped from his brain. His breathing was heavy and rapid as Harry’s devious little tongue teased at the head of his large hard erection, lithe hands moving smoothly up and down the part of the shaft that Harry had no chance of ever fitting into his mouth.

He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs as Harry settled easily between them, the blankets having been scrunched up around Harry in the process. He had no issues with nudity and, though he didn’t particularly wish the pack to witness this act, he couldn’t care when it felt so damn good. Besides, he was fairly certain that this time they were all actually sleeping, all but one, who was feigning sleep rather well.

The Alpha had to hold back a groan, not wanting to wake any of the other pack members, when Harry started using one of his hands to play with his balls; he wanted to lift his head to look at what he was sure would be the beautiful sight of his little mate’s head bobbing up and down in his lap, but a combination of sleep deprivation and heady arousal left him barely able to move.

“Little one,” he warned in a deep but quiet voice, as he felt his balls grow tight and his orgasm coiling in his lower belly, but Harry didn’t let up, instead sucking hard as his little fingers teased and stroked him. Fenrir didn’t even try to hold back as his climax ripped through him hard and he spilled himself into his little mate’s willing mouth.

By the time he had his breathing back to anything like normal and his head was starting to clear, Harry had crawled up his body, after having swallowed his large mouthful, bringing the blankets up with him, and curling up on the Alpha’s chest. His little mate was looking every bit as content as he felt and Fenrir was fairly sure that one of Harry’s hands had been busy stroking himself to completion whilst giving that spectacular blow job.

“Sleep now, little one?” Fenrir asked hopefully, as he wrapped his arms around the teenage werewolf who was currently lying on top of him.

“Hmmm, sleep,” Harry agreed, sounding as though he was already halfway there and showing no inclination to move.

FGHP

When dawn had finally broken, Harry had decided that he needed a wash before he went back to school and was down by the stream washing up; turning up with evidence of activities Dumbledore would probably consider ‘inappropriate’ didn’t exactly seem wise. Damon had been the only other pack member awake when Harry had decided to go and wash up and had insisted on going with him. He was now sitting close by, knowing that if the Alpha had been awake then it would have been on Fenrir’s orders that he’d be there. He certainly wasn’t going to risk the Alpha’s temper by letting Harry go alone. 

They had only been there fifteen minutes or so when Micha came to join them; Harry looked up when he heard movement and gave the other submissive a warm smile as he approached, which Micha returned. It was rather amusing to see how Damon was trying to be subtle when he checked out the older submissive wolf’s rather sexy sleep ruffled look, but it wasn’t lost on Harry and he thought it was rather cute.

“You can go back to the clearing if you like,” Micha told Damon, though his tone was a little stiffer than usual and it made the younger submissive wonder how much Micha was bothered by keeping the relationship from Clayton. “I’ll stay with Harry,” Micha assured the dominant wolf.

Damon looked a little dubious. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” he said, thinking about how close the other werewolves had been to the territory the night before. Though the stream wasn’t far from the clearing, it was still far enough that he felt uncomfortable about leaving the two submissives unguarded for any amount of time.

“Please, Damon,” Micha said softly, a pleading look in his eyes. “I just want to talk with Harry for a little bit, before he goes back to school.”

Damon sighed, torn between wanting to give Micha what he wanted and wanting to keep both him and Harry safe. “I’m sorry, Micha, the two of you can go for a walk around the edge of the clearing to talk, but I am not leaving you here alone. And I am not changing my mind on that,” he added pointedly to Harry before the younger submissive could protest. He knew the teenager far too well and knew that had been what he was on the verge of doing.

Rolling his eyes, Harry finished washing himself off, climbed out of the stream. He grabbed his wand and cast a quick drying spell before he pulled on the clean clothes that he had already placed on the bank. It seemed that Micha was going to get a taste of what it was like to have an over-protective dominant and Harry didn’t think that that was necessarily a bad thing either. It had taken some getting used to but Harry actually rather liked it. 

Harry grinned happily at Micha, linking their arms together and leading them both back towards the clearing. Damon got to his feet and followed after the two submissives with a smile on his face at how close the two of them had become. He kind of wished that it was him, rather than Harry, that Micha would come and talk to but he knew that that was a selfish thought and so reminded himself to be grateful that at least his mate did have Harry to talk to. After all he could concede that Micha needed other people in his life aside from him. 

Micha turned and looked over his shoulder as he walked arm and arm with Harry and smiled. “Don’t worry, marshmallow, Harry will keep me safe,” he assured him letting out a little laugh at the horrified expression on Damon’s face at the use of the nickname in front of another.

“Marshmallow?” Damon heard Harry ask curiously as the two of them headed off back in the direction of the clearing and grimacing; he dreaded to think about what might happen now that Harry had heard Micha’s nickname for him, surely it wouldn’t be long before Clayton would know it too and that would take a lot of explaining.

FGHP

“Marshmallow?” Harry asked his fellow submissive, wondering how on earth Damon had earned such a nickname and entirely curious about finding out.

Micha shrugged, but looked pleased with himself. “He calls me trouble and when I said I would have to think of a nickname for him, he dared me to do my worst, so I did. I like it, I think it kind of suits him, don’t you?” he asked.

Harry took a moment to think on it and he had to admit it did kind of fit in a peculiar way, certainly given that the idea came from Micha and his slightly loopy and wonderful mind. “I guess I do, even if I have no idea why,” he agreed with a chuckle. “But what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” he questioned. “You definitely looked like you had something serious on your mind before Damon went all protective dominant mate on you.”

Micha looked more than a little unsure of himself and glanced around the clearing to make sure no one was in earshot before leading them off on a walk around the edge of it. “This morning…,” he started to say, but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat and when Harry turned to look at him questioningly he spotted a flush had coloured his friend’s cheeks.

“Oh…” Harry said, with dawning realisation and a sudden urge to find Fenrir, wake him up and clip him over the head for not pointing out that Micha was awake during their amorous recreational activities in the early hours of the morning. “Sorry, I really didn’t know anyone was awake, and if I had known you were, then I would never have…”

“Harry,” Micha interrupted, nudging the younger submissive to get his attention and put a stop to the apologetic rambling. “It’s okay really, I know you didn’t mean any harm by it and honestly it was…”

Harry waited, wanting to give his fellow submissive time to answer, but obviously he wasn’t sure about saying whatever it was that he was thinking. “Was what?” Harry prompted gently. “No judgement, I swear,” he promised.

“Was… arousing,” Micha said hesitantly. “I mean I felt kind of uncomfortable too, though I am not really sure if that was because of… you know…” he hurriedly tried to explain.

“What that bastard did to you?” Harry questioned, not actually wanting to say Harlan’s name in case it really upset Micha, though this whole conversation was heading into dangerous waters on that count. “I would be surprised if that wasn’t a factor,” he agreed, wanting to assure Micha that there really was no judgement and that he didn’t mind talking about it if that was what Micha needed.

Micha simply nodded. “Yeah…,” he agreed. “I’m not sure if it was just that or if it was a bit uncomfortable because it was you and the Alpha,” Micha went on, shrugging his shoulders; though Harry wasn’t buying the dismissive attitude his friend was trying to put on. This was obviously important to Micha. “I mean, I love you, Harry, but just not like that,” he tried to explain.

“I don’t think you need to justify what you are feeling to anyone,” Harry told him firmly, “and definitely not to me. Just take your time to figure out what you want and feel; but, if you don’t mind me saying, that if a guy giving another guy a blow job really turned you on, then I would probably say that your relationship with Damon has something going for it.”

“Harry!” Micha exclaimed, blushing even more furiously as the mental image of Damon’s head bobbing up and down in his lap popped into his head. But that was quickly followed by memories of what it felt like to have Harlan’s cock shoved down his throat and for a second he thought that he was going to be sick.

Harry stopped walking as Micha came to a sudden halt, taking a few deep, calming breaths. Harlan was dead, Micha reminded himself, and Damon would never hurt him, never make him do anything he wasn’t ready for or didn’t want. The two of them had been going at a snail's pace in their relationship, both of them too scared to take the next step but for very different reasons.

“Sorry, I meant when you’re ready, if you wanted to, I shouldn’t have said that,” Harry stammered hastily; he wanted to tease his friend not completely freak him out. He didn’t really know how vulnerable Micha was still feeling about everything that had happened with Harlan. Honestly, given their current conversation, he wasn’t sure that Micha had figured that much out for himself either. It was going to take time and Harry found himself very glad that Damon was such a patient soul.

“It’s okay,” Micha assured him, starting up their walking again. “I don’t mean to be such a mess, I know he is dead and gone, but sometimes the memories just catch me off guard.”

“I think you have every right to be a little bit messed up,” Harry told him. He actually thought that Micha was holding things together far better than any of them could have expected given everything. “But I also think that Damon is good for you. It’s cute how protective he is of you.”

“He is?” Micha questioned, looking to Harry at his side with some degree of scepticism. The dominants in the pack were protective of Harry, because he was special and because it was expected of them to keep the Alpha’s mate safe, but Micha didn’t understand why anyone, even Damon, would be that way with him.

“He wouldn’t leave us alone at the stream,” Harry pointed out. “And trust me when I say that that wasn’t for me,” he added before Micha could say that it was; the older submissive might have trouble seeing it but Harry was sure that there had been no mistaking the way Damon looked at Micha.

“No, it was because he knew the Alpha would skin him alive if he knew Damon had left the two of us alone,” Micha insisted. 

“You really under estimate yourself, Micha,” Harry said, wishing that Micha could see how loved he was. His fellow submissive was a kind and gentle man, and probably a far better submissive than he could ever hope to be. Damon was a very lucky man, in Harry’s opinion.

“I just don’t understand why he would want anything to do with me,” Micha admitted. “I’m broken,” he explained at Harry’s confused expression.

“You’re not broken,” Harry said sternly, hating Harlan all the more for hearing just how earnest Micha believed his words, how genuinely Micha feared that Damon couldn’t love him.

“You said it yourself, I’m messed up!” he insisted, feeling frustrated that no-one seemed to get how damaged he felt. He felt useless and like a complete failure, and every time anyone tried to persuade him he wasn’t it just sounded like a lie to his ears.

“Yeah, a little messed up, not broken,” Harry attempted to explain, stepping in front of Micha and halting their walk around the edge of the clearing. He gripped his friends arms and made sure to meet his eyes. “You’re not broken Micha, not even close,” he told Micha sternly, needing him to understand how the rest of them saw him. “Look at how close you are with Damon, how you are getting on with your life.”

“We haven’t done anything more than… kissing,” Micha admitted, looking off to the side when he couldn’t hold Harry’s fiery gaze.

“So…?” Harry asked, trying to meet Micha’s eyes but it seemed the older submissive couldn’t handle that just yet. “It took Fen and me ages to build up to the other stuff,” Harry explained, wanting him to realise that there was no schedule as to how a relationship should develop. “It doesn’t have to happen right away, it just has to happen in its own time.” 

“What if he won’t wait…” Micha asked in little more than a whisper, holding back the tears that wanted to fall at that confession. He wasn’t honestly sure what he was more scared of, that Damon might force him to do something or might leave him; and that made him hate himself for being so weak and needy.

“Micha,” Harry said firmly, putting a hand on his friend’s chin and tipping his head back up so that their eyes met. He gave him a warm loving smile before he spoke with affection. “Stop being so silly, of course he’ll wait. Trust me, I know a loved up dominant male when I see one and you have Damon wrapped around your little finger.”

“Then how come I can’t get him to tell Clay about us?” Micha questioned sadly, quickly wiping away a stray tear that was on his cheek. “So we wouldn’t have to hide it. I miss cuddling with him.”

“Like I said yesterday, I think I can understand his reasoning on that one,” Harry told him with a sigh. “We’re here for one night and then we have to go back to school, you really want Clayton all spazed out, acting like a brat because his Dad’s got a new man?” he asked with a grin and a chuckle. “If it makes you feel any better we could give Damon cat ears and see how long it takes him to notice,” Harry suggested, releasing his grip on Micha and throwing an arm over his friend’s shoulders.

“Can we make them blue?” Micha asked, and if his voice trembled slightly then Harry wasn’t going to mention it.

“Anything you want,” he promised, wanting to lift his friend’s mood.

“Blue and fuzzy,” Micha added with a smile, brushing away another involuntary tear that had fallen. Harry gave a little laugh at that, thinking that with Clayton’s helmet it would be kind of amusing for father and son to sort of have matching cat ears.

The two of them headed back towards the fire to warm up a little, and took seats a short distance from where Damon was sat talking with Callie. The two submissives wasted no time, and with a few muttered spells they managed to enchant Damon’s ears blue, fuzzy and cat like, without him noticing. 

Damon remained caught up in his conversation with his sister, oblivious to the discrete and rather amused looks that the others were starting to give him, as they spotted the changes that Micha and Harry had made. Of course their first instinct was to look around for Harry and Clayton, but as soon as they spotted the two giggling submissives it was clear who was responsible.

The Alpha, however, was not amused and so, taking the prank as a sign that his mate was now done with the serious conversation he had been having with Micha, he decided that he wanted his mate’s attention for a while before they were parted once more. 

“We should talk,” Fenrir said in his usual gruff bark as he came to stand next to where his little mate was sat with Micha. 

Harry simply rolled his eyes without moving from where he sat beside his friend. “Is that code for I want to drag you into the forest and fuck you senseless?” he asked looking up at the Alpha with a cheeky smile. 

“I think it was actually code for me to find somewhere else to sit,” Micha said nudging Harry’s shoulder with his own. “Thank you though, I really have missed you,” he added quietly, planting a kiss to Harry's temple before getting to his feet and heading over towards Damon and Callie, taking a place beside her rather than him much to the disappointment of Damon.

“Okay, grumpy boots, you want to tell me what you want to talk to me about that is so important?” Harry asked, gesturing to the now vacant seat beside him.

“No more Quidditch,” the Alpha stated as he took a seat on the log next to Harry, lifting up his little mate and placing him on his lap.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked incredulously, looking up at Fenrir with an expression of disbelief.

“No more Quidditch,” Fenrir repeated stubbornly. 

Harry shook his head, letting out a soft sigh of exasperation. “How are you going to stop me playing Quidditch, Wolfie?” he asked with amusement.

“For once, you’re going to do as you’re told,” Fenrir told him firmly, though part of him knew that Harry was right; once his little mate was out of his reach at that school he wouldn’t be able to keep him from playing Quidditch if he chose to.

“Fat chance of that happening,” Harry scoffed, amazed that the Alpha was still even trying to dictate how he would live his life. He understood that Fenrir really believed that he was trying to protect him, but he was fairly sure he could judge what he could handle for himself.

“I won’t let you get hurt, little one,” Fenrir insisted. 

“Is that what this is about, my concussion?” Harry asked, reaching up to press a hand against his mate’s cheek. “Accidents happen, Fen,” he told him. “But I was at Hogwarts, which is a magical school remember, they healed me right up.”

“Not the point,” the Alpha said snappishly. Even the discussion of Harry being injured was enough to boil his blood. His every instinct was still telling him that he had failed his little mate by not being there to protect him. 

“Totally the point,” Harry said stubbornly. “I’m fine,” he assured his mate, seeing the worry etched on Fenrir’s face. He didn’t want the Alpha to worry but that didn’t mean he was going to stop doing things he loved, like Quidditch.

“You still can’t feel pain, little one,” Fenrir reminded him. “You don’t know that you are fine.” It terrified him that one day Harry might get hurt and not even realise in time to get help. 

“Maybe that’s true,” Harry conceded, “but they have a nurse there who assured me that I actually am as fine as I feel. Honestly, Wolfie, you worry too much,” he insisted, giving a sigh as he rested his head against the Alpha’s chest, enjoying being surrounded by his mate’s scent. 

“You take too many risks,” Fenrir growled in annoyance. 

“By playing Quidditch?” Harry asked incredulously, looking up at the Alpha’s scowling face. “That isn’t a risk, that’s a sport!” he insisted. Sure, there was no question that sometimes people got hurt playing Quidditch but people sometimes got hurt walking up a flight of stairs, that didn’t mean he was never going to do it again. 

“I won’t let you be hurt,” the Alpha stated.

“I am going to get hurt sometimes, Fenrir,” Harry told him with frustration. “Just like you will sometimes get hurt, and Clay will, and Damon will, and Callie will and…”

“Little one!” Fenrir all but roared at him, the mention of his pack members getting hurt. Part of him knew that Harry was right, there were bound to be injuries occasionally, but he just wanted them all safe; Harry most of all.

“Don’t, Fen. I get it, you’re… you and that’s great but I’m not going to stop living my life because you worry,” Harry told him, a small, almost apologetic smile on his face as he pushed himself up enough to press their lips together. When he pulled back though there was a salacious grin on his face and determination in his eyes. “Now are you going to fuck me senseless or am I going to have to go back to school horny?” he asked.

Without another word or any warning, Fenrir got to his feet with Harry still in his arms and headed towards the tree line. He really needed for his little mate to submit to him and there was only one sure way that he had ever really achieved that with Harry, so he had every intention of meeting his mate’s request; hopefully it would help him to release the stress of having failed to convince Harry to quit playing Quidditch.

FGHP

“What are you doing?” Fenrir questioned as he watched his little mate exchange the hide he had originally taken to school at the beginning of January for another that the two of them had been sleeping under only this morning. They were preparing themselves for the trip back to Hogwarts and the atmosphere was tense and no one was really saying anything. 

Harry looked a little flushed at the question and being caught trading blankets. “This one doesn’t smell of you any more,” he explained softly; he was glad that no one else was within earshot of this conversation. “It probably smells of me, Clay and Romy though, maybe that will keep from getting too grumpy while I am away.”

“You are the only one I want to smell,” Fenrir said quietly as if it were a secret weakness that he didn’t want anyone else to know. He wrapped his arms around his little mate, drawing him into a rather desperate kiss before helping him to pack the large hide. 

“Well that’s sweet, Fen, honestly,” he said with an amused smile, “but I am not removing Romy and Clay from my bed at Hogwarts just so my blankets will only smell of me. So I guess you will have to deal with being about to smell all three of us. Maybe you could share it with Damon, Callie and Jenson, I’m sure they would like something with the scent…”

“No,” the Alpha said sternly, taking the blanket that the pups had been using at Hogwarts. Harry was right; it had the scents of all three of the pups all over it and despite his insistence that he only wanted to be able to smell his mate, he already knew that it would be a comfort to have something with Clayton and Romy’s scents too. 

“Possessive much,” Harry said with a knowing smile on his face. The Alpha might not care about the other two in the same way as he did Harry but that didn’t mean they weren’t important to him. They were his pack’s pups after all. 

“You are mine,” the Alpha stated, pulling Harry against his chest.

“I meant you were being possessive of the blanket, but yeah don’t worry I hadn’t forgotten how possessive you are of me too,” he teased, smiling up at his mate, who leaned down and place a kiss on his lips. “Fen…” Harry said slowly, looking around and making sure that no one else could really see what the two of them were doing. “Can you do something for me?” he asked. 

The Alpha looked to his mate in confusion but nodded his head, though tentatively, unsure of what Harry might ask of him. 

“Baloo doesn’t smell of you any more… could you… I mean, would you… hug him?” Harry requested, looking a little unsure about how his mate might react. “I just want him to smell of you again. We can sneak off so you can hug him where no-one can see if you like. I know hugging teddy bears isn’t exactly the big strong Alpha image you like everyone to see,” Harry teased.

Fenrir released Harry from his arms and reached over to pick up the bear from the small pile of bedding and hides, giving it a rather disparaging look. He handed it over to his mate before taking Harry up into his arms again, sitting them both down with Baloo bear between them. If he was going to sit and cuddle with a bear then the cuddle was going to include Harry too. 

“Yeah, this works,” Harry said, agreeing with his mate’s unspoken suggestion. He rested his ear over Fenrir’s heart, letting the steady beat calm the anxiousness he felt over having to return to Hogwarts soon. They only had a couple of hours really, then they would have to leave; this knowledge was like a pain, clawing at his chest, he didn’t want to leave Fenrir or the others. 

He could see Romy, where she was cuddled into her Dad’s side, and Clayton, where he was telling some apparently funny story to Micha and Damon; he knew it would be hard for them to be apart from their parents, just like he would miss Fen. It was relaxing just being with their weird little family, Fenrir’s strong arms and masculine scent surrounding him. He tried to fight as his eyes became heavy, wanting to stay awake and cherish every moment, but within ten minutes he fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his mate.

FGHP

When Harry finally woke up an hour and a half later, due to Clayton whining that he didn’t want to go back to school, he was in a grumpy mood; he hadn’t meant to sleep away the last of the time he had in the territory. It wasn’t helped any when Damon ruffled his hair and said that he looked adorably cute when he was half asleep, a thought which the Alpha concurred with. 

Unhappy with the dominant males cooing at him, Harry extricated himself from Fenrir’s arms and instead approached Lukas, smiling at him. “I’m sorry we didn’t really get to talk this weekend,” he said shyly, hoping that Lukas wasn’t about to ruffle his hair or tell him he looked cute like Damon had. 

“You were otherwise occupied, it’s alright,” Lukas replied in amusement with a quick glance to the Alpha who was watching them, before looking back at the young pup fondly. 

“Well, you were too,” Harry said with a sly wink, “but don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” To be honest Harry had no idea what he was on about and was purely fishing. He had a gut instinct that Lukas was up to something and just wasn’t saying anything. The two of them had shared a lot of heart-to-hearts when he had first joined the pack and Harry knew Lukas didn’t visit clients; there had to be some other reason for his disappearing acts. 

Suddenly Lukas looked flustered and at a complete loss for words. “I’m not sure how you… what you think… we’re not...” he said, not making eye contact with the young pup and suddenly feeling rather awkward. He had discussed it briefly with Tessie a few times but other than that he been happier not having to talk about it at all. 

“Relax, Lukas,” Harry said, grabbing hold of his friend by the arms and forcing the older werewolf to look at him, “I was only guessing. But you totally are, aren’t you?” Harry asked in slight amusement. Lukas was a twenty-one year old dominant werewolf and he had been reduced to a stuttering mess by a teenage submissive. It was certainly amusing from Harry’s point of view. 

“Harry,” Lukas said with a sigh, he hadn’t wanted everyone to know. He had told Tessie because she was a good listener and she had promised that she would keep her mouth shut. Though that was more because she was still absolutely terrified of the Alpha and his temper. She couldn’t look at the pack leader half the time, let alone actually talk to him. 

“I knew it!” Harry said in triumph, a smug grin on his face as he released his hold on the older werewolf. 

“Fine, yes, little know it all,” Lukas said fondly. “I do hope you’re putting your brilliant mind to good use at school rather than just to trouble making,” he said half teasingly; he knew Harry well enough by now to know that he was probably showing everyone else up with his knowledge and willingness to learn. 

“Of course,” Harry said as though Lukas should have known better than to question such a thing. “Though talking of trouble making, I wish I had time to give you trouble over this new… ‘friend’ of yours right now,” he said using air quotes and a not even slightly subtle wink to emphasise his point, “but I have to get ready to go back to school or Fen might just keep me here.”

“That might not be a bad thing for that school of yours,” Lukas said, thinking about all the detentions that Harry and Clayton had managed to get in just two weeks; he was sure that they were only just getting started too.

“Hey! It’s Clayton that that school really needs to worry about,” Harry insisted. It was at least partly true; he tended to cause not quite as severe disasters without the encouragement of his pack brother, but it wasn’t as though he wasn’t capable of causing problems all by himself if he chose to.

“The both of you combined is more than a little terrifying,” Lukas pointed out.

“Don’t think I’m going to drop this though,” Harry said, noticing that Lukas seemed to be trying to avoid talking about his little mystery excursions. “I wanna know all about this mystery lady. It is a lady right?” he asked; he had assumed that Lukas was straight but he had never had that confirmed.

“Yes, she is a lady,” Lukas said with a whisper and a soft chuckle.

“Write and tell me all about her,” Harry requested. “Please.” He gave Lukas his best pleading look, he really wanted to be kept in the loop with what was happening in the pack and he knew that Lukas would be the best person to do just that, plus it meant getting all the gossip on his new lady friend. 

“Fine, now go on with you before the Alpha really does decide to keep you here,” Lukas said and even though he was joking he knew that it was a possibility, especially after the last time, that the Alpha might not be able to watch his mate leave again. 

“Okay, okay,” Harry agreed, flinging his arms around Lukas. “Don’t forget to write,” he muttered, before he let go of his pack brother and headed back over to the Alpha. 

He tucked Baloo and the blankets into his backpack with the rest of his belongings, Fenrir hovering over him all the while he got his things together. Harry was more than happy to take his time, all the while the Alpha getting more and more aggravated behind him. 

Harry waited a moment too long and suddenly he had been scooped up, turned around and firm lips were being rather forcibly pressed against his. The Alpha’s scent all around him as the younger of the two parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Fenrir, not wanting to let him go. 

“I can’t go a whole month without seeing you,” Harry told him, his voice a breathy whisper from the kiss, with the way Fenrir’s arms tightened around him, he was sure that the Alpha agreed with the sentiment. “Come visit me, in Hogsmeade, please,” he whispered almost desperately.

“Yes,” Fenrir said gruffly, Harry smiled at him happily, the relief of knowing that they would see each other again soon made separating this time all the easier. “We should go.” 

“We?” Harry questioned his brow furrowed with confusion. 

“I’m taking you back,” Fenrir said, his tone suggesting that he was simply stating fact and one he thought that his mate might be happy with. Harry however was looking at him as if he were crazy. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, shaking his head and frowning. “You remember how well it went last time you came to Hogwarts, you remember, yesterday? We can’t risk you coming with us, not with Dumbledore there,” he pointed out.

“You are not going without me,” the Alpha stated with a scowl.

“Put me down, Fenrir, right this moment!” Harry said angrily, wriggling and prying the Alpha’s hands off him until Fenrir had no choice but to place Harry back on his own two feet or else risk dropping him. “I can’t believe you are going to risk everything just because you are a stubborn possessive arse.”

“I don’t care about that old man!” the Alpha snapped impatiently, having had enough of Harry’s need to argue with him over everything. He was hardly going to let Dumbledore dictate where he went with his little mate.

“So if he takes me away from you, from the pack,” Harry argued back, shoving Fen in his frustration, “gets you arrested, puts you in Azkaban… you still won’t care then?” he asked angrily, needing Fenrir to understand how dangerous it really was for him to come to Hogwarts, and certainly not worth it for the sake of a few extra minutes together.

“No one will take you,” Fenrir argued. He would never let anyone take Harry from him, his precious little submissive was his, they were mated, had shared mating marks and he wouldn’t let that old headmaster come between them.

“Don’t be so fucking stupid!” Harry yelled. His mate was strong and there was no doubt that Fenrir would go to great lengths to keep him safe, but Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard with a lot of power of his own; they couldn’t afford to underestimate him.

“Harry!” Fenrir shouted, shocked at his little mate’s words and anger. Around them the others were turning to look at the Alpha pair in concern; it had been some time since they had shouted at each other.

“No, you’re not coming and I’m hiding these,” Harry said motioning to the marks on his neck. “You heard the headmaster, any sign that there is a sexual relationship. We were stupid and we can’t afford to be with him.” 

Fenrir was furious; he could deal with Harry’s stubbornness to some extent but those marks were the proof that Harry was his, and his infuriating little mate was talking about hiding them. He couldn’t allow it. “You are NOT hiding them!” he bellowed, the mutterings from the rest of the pack members falling into silence.

“Watch me,” Harry said, his voice quietly deadly as he removed his wand and cast a well known glamour over his neck and the purple claiming bites vanished beneath it along with the mating mark, which had not been Harry's intent. He hadn't really considered that the glamour would hide the mating mark as well as the love bites. 

“Oh this is not going to be pretty,” Damon muttered under his breath, moving over to stand between Clayton and Micha in case one of them got any crazy ideas about trying to interfere, which he knew was entirely possible from either of them. The entire pack was now watching the exchange, many of them not daring to move or breath they were so scared about what was going to happen. Only Jenson seemed to have prepared himself to jump in if it was needed. 

“Take it off,” Fenrir said in a low growl of warning, towering over his submissive mate; a fiery anger in his golden eyes as he glowered down at his little mate. “Now,” he added through clenched teeth as Harry stubbornly replaced his wand back in its holster.

“No,” Harry said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and returning the glare that his mate was giving him. He wasn’t going to back down on this occasion; he wouldn’t let Fenrir take stupid, needless risks for the sake of a few more minutes together and he couldn’t let Dumbledore see his marks. 

“Take it off,” Fenrir repeated once more, his anger bubbling inside of him. The mating mark that they had shared, it was gone, hidden beneath the glamour charm. No amount of reasoning was going to allow the Alpha male to see this as a good thing. 

“No, because I won’t have Dumbledore try and separate us,” Harry argued, though he thought that even by making him have to hide the love bites the headmaster was doing a fantastic job anyway. The two of them hadn’t argued like this before and it hurt Harry’s heart to shout at Fenrir like this. 

“You aren’t leaving until you take it off,” Fenrir roared, furious that Harry dared to hide the marks he had placed upon his submissive. The wolf in him wasn’t going to just let his mate hide the claiming marks. But it was the fact that the mating mark was also hidden beneath the glamour that enraged him more.

“I’m going, Fen,” Harry said sadly, going to turn away from the Alpha as he fought back the tears. They had had a beautiful and amazing weekend together and this wasn’t how Harry had expected it to end and it just renewed his hatred of Dumbledore tenfold.

“No,” Fenrir said, grabbing hold of Harry’s arm, stopping him from turning away, stopping him from leaving. 

“Let me go,” Harry said, pleadingly; he had no idea how to make Fenrir see that it had to be this way and he was wishing that he had just bitten his tongue and waited to get to Lukas’ house to hide them. But the Alpha was his mate and he didn’t think he should have to lie about something like this to him, he needed Fenrir to understand what he was doing and why. 

“Take off the damn magic,” Fenrir growled angrily. “Now!” 

“Let me go,” Harry repeated, getting angrier now, glaring at his mate, attempting to pull his arm away from the tight grip that the Alpha had on it; however, Fenrir just tightened his hold. 

“Harry!” Micha cried out going to dash forward at the sight of the large brutish Alpha manhandling his comparatively tiny friend. He wouldn’t let Harry get hurt like he did, but he had barely managed a single stepped before Damon’s arm was around his waist stopping him.

The struggle between Micha and Damon, however, was going unnoticed by Harry and Fenrir, even as Micha lashed out against the hold that his mate had on him. He wanted to get to Harry and help him, even if he was aware that it wasn’t the smartest idea to stand between the Alpha and his mate. 

“You’re not going!” Fenrir stated, he wasn’t about to let his little mate go back to school, not when he was hiding their mating. He wouldn’t have Harry leave like this, not while they were arguing, he didn’t care if it took all night to sort it out or better yet if Harry never left at all. 

With tears in his eyes Harry attempted one more time to wrench his arm away from the Alpha to no avail, so resorting to the only thing he could think of, the little submissive began to hit, slap and punch at the Alpha male’s bare chest. “Let me go,” he said, tears now streaming down his cheeks. “Let me go!” 

“Damon, we have to help him,” Micha begged, Harry’s tears and desperate pleas making him terrified for his fellow submissive. Harry might be special and cherished but the Alpha looked as though he was on the verge of going completely berserk.

“No, Micha,” Damon whispered in his ear, his own fears for Harry making his heart pound in his chest. He could barely stand it as he had to stand there and watch his best friend treating Harry in such a way as to drive him to hysterical tears.

“Lukas,” Jenson said firmly, grabbing Clay’s wrist before he could charge in and try to get between Harry and Fenrir. “Go with Callie and take Romy and Clayton to your house. Now!”

Lukas might not have been the strongest of the dominants, but Clay was still younger and smaller than he was at the moment, so taking him by the wrist he was able to start dragging him towards the apparition point.

“We need to get going, Clayton,” Callie said sternly, taking his other wrist; Romy holding onto her other hand, going with her mother willingly. As Callie had hoped, her nephew stopped putting up as much of a fight, seemingly not wanting to risk hurting her. 

Damon nodded his appreciation to Jenson, but kept his arms firmly around Micha. He wanted to go with his son, say goodbye properly but keeping Micha out of harm’s way had to be a higher priority right now. Micha would have put himself directly into the firing line, Clayton would too, of course, but he was being removed from the situation and there was no way that Micha would have gone. 

“Let me go right now or I won’t be coming back next full moon,” Harry raged, having realised that lashing out at the Alpha wasn’t working and was in fact having no affect on him whatsoever. 

“Then you won’t leave,” Fenrir growled, trying to pull his struggling and resisting mate into his arms. “You are mine, you belong here!” 

“Not any more,” Harry shouted at him, still fighting to get free from the Alpha’s punishing grip, “you don’t own me!” 

“You’re my mate,” Fenrir told him angrily, making Harry want to pull his hair out in frustration; that seemed to be the Alpha’s reasoning for everything. That one statement, however much it was true, just wasn’t enough any more. 

“No, if I was your mate you’d treat me with respect,” he retorted, “you wouldn’t order me around. Now let me go because I may not feel pain but I can feel that that is going to leave a whole other kind of mark!” Harry snapped, glaring hatefully at Fenrir. 

“You have nowhere else to go,” Fenrir grunted, releasing his hold on his little mate, though doing so reluctantly. Finally having his arm free, Harry wasn’t sure what to do with himself, it wasn’t sore or anything but he could still feel the harsh pressure that the Alpha had been putting on it. 

“Don’t push me, Fenrir,” Harry warned. “I have friends outside this pack now,” he pointed out, though he didn’t exactly think that he would be welcomed into the Malfoy family home but Fenrir wasn’t to know that or even who his friends were.

“Then go to them and see how understanding they are when they find out what you are!” Fenrir raged, infuriated more than he ever thought was possible when Harry was the one on the receiving end. Things were getting out of hand again and they had only done that once before and it had resulted in Harry deciding to end their relationship and going up that damn tree. He wasn’t about to let either happen again. 

“They already know and they’re nicer to me than you are most of the time,” Harry retorted, unable and unwilling to keep the harsh tone from his voice. He couldn’t believe how the argument had escalated to this point but he wasn’t about to back down now. He wasn’t going to be weak and just let Fenrir control him. 

“Enough, both of you,” Jenson said, stepping in before the fight between the two could escalate any further. Damon was still struggling to hold Micha back and was looking like he was half ready to do so himself, and so Jenson wanted to pre-empt that. “Harry, it’s time to go.” The beta male really didn’t want to see either of the Alpha pair say something that they would regret later, they were already stepping into dangerous territory on that front. 

“He’s not leaving,” Fenrir growled. The Alpha was determined on that front, he wasn’t going to be letting his mate leave the territory, not like this. 

“Yes, I am,” Harry said. “If you force me to stay here I won’t forgive you Fenrir, I don’t want to be here right now, I don’t want to be around you. You ruin everything.” 

“Harry, this isn’t helping anything, let’s just get you to school,” Jenson suggested. He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory with all but counteracting the Alpha, but both Harry and Fenrir had the tendency to get caught up in their emotions; it would be better for everyone if they could step back from this.

“Good idea,” Harry said bitterly, glaring at Fenrir before taking a few steps backwards towards Jenson, grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

“He is not your dominant mate,” Fenrir shouted, taking a step towards his mate; he couldn’t help but be insulted that Harry, who had resisted him stubbornly on almost everything, just agreed with the Beta’s suggestion so willingly. “You submit only to me,” he raged.

“If you want me to submit to you then start treating me like an actual person,” Harry yelled back. "If you can stop ordering me around then maybe I’ll respect your authority,” he said angrily taking another few steps away from his mate, towards Jenson. 

“You’re an awful submissive,” the Alpha snapped, his fists clenched at his sides to resist the urge to reach out and grab hold of his little mate. 

Harry stared at Fenrir, unable to believe what he was hearing; he had had doubts about his ability to be a real submissive so many times but hearing his mate actually acknowledge what a failure of a submissive he was made him want to curl up and cry. Either that or stamp his feet and scream; he resisted the urge to do either. “Well you aren’t being a great dominant mate either right now,” he told Fenrir, glaring at him furiously.

“You are coming back next month,” the Alpha stated firmly, his whole body tense.

“I probably will be, yes,” Harry told him, “because everyone here is my family and, unlike you, they treat me with respect. But you should know that even if I do come back, that doesn’t mean I am still going to be your mate when I do,” he clarified.

The Alpha growled deep in his throat. “I will not lose you.”

“If you keep on trying to stop me from leaving then you will, Fenrir,” Harry said almost calmly; he was still furious with the Alpha, but he could hear the fear in Fenrir’s voice. He still wanted them to be able to work this out but something had to change, his mate needed to understand that he was not a possession. “You have to let me leave or… I don’t know but… it’ll feel like you’re keeping me prisoner here. That isn’t a relationship.”

Fenrir stared at Harry, trying to figure out how they had gotten here; he had never wanted his beautiful, passionate, little mate to be there against his will; he wanted Harry to want to be there, to want to be with him as he had been for the last few months. There was no reasoning with the submissive on anything at the moment and he was so angry he was risking lashing out and accidentally hurting his little mate; from the grip he had had before, he might already have done so.

“Go,” he snapped angrily. He was realising that he had to let Harry return to that school, with or without his blessing and so better that it was on his order than against it. “I will come to Hogsmeade,” he said when Harry continued to stare at him sadly, his face tear streaked.

“Don’t bother until you are ready to apologise for being such a complete bastard,” Harry told him, turning and heading towards the apparition point. Fresh tears were coating his face and he wasn’t sure why his mate finally allowing him to leave hurt so much when it was what he had wanted; but it had felt like the Alpha was giving up on them. Maybe he really was more trouble than he was worth. 

“Harry,” Micha called out and Damon finally let go of his mate, allowing him to run over to Harry and follow him across the clearing, towards the tree line.

Damon watched as Micha threaded his fingers with Harry’s, the younger submissive’s shoulders shaking and he was sure that he was crying again. Micha shot a murderous look at the Alpha over his shoulder. 

“Nice way to end the weekend, Fenrir,” Damon said angrily, stalking towards his best friend, who was glaring at him angrily.

“Damon, don’t. Come and say goodbye to Clayton,” Jenson suggested, averting another disastrous fight by stopping Damon with a hand on his chest. “Tessie go with Harry and Micha now please,” he instructed, noticing that the girl seemed relieved that she wasn’t going to be asked to stay in the territory with the furious Alpha who looked ready to kill someone. 

“Fine,” Damon said begrudgingly. “Enjoy having the territory to yourself, Alpha bossy boots,” he added, kind of enjoying the incredulous expression on Fenrir’s face at the unexpected use of Harry’s nickname for him. “You know, I think Harry has a pretty good measure of you at the moment,” he said before turning and heading after Tessie, Micha and Harry, mostly because he couldn’t stand to look at his best friend at the moment. 

“I’ll make sure they get to Hogwarts safely,” Jenson told Fenrir, as the Alpha turned his back on them all, but all he got in response was a grunt of acknowledgement. And so with a sigh, Jenson turned and followed after the others. 

He was halfway towards the tree line, the others having already headed into the trees, when there was an enraged roar and a loud crunching sound. He turned around quickly just in time to see the Alpha dropping himself on to what was now one of the four log benches they had, seeing as Fenrir had apparently kicked one of them hard enough to break it in two.

The Alpha was staring at the ground in front of him, his shoulders slumped, and Jenson could see how much Fenrir was hurting, even if it was manifesting as anger. With a resigned sigh the Beta turned away from the sight of his Alpha and headed after the others; he was already sure that Harry would already be beating himself up for his part in the fight, probably more than the little submissive was truly responsible for, but he just really hoped a little time alone might help the Alpha realise what he had done. 

FGHP

Harry had heard the enraged roar from his mate and he wasn’t sure if it made him want to run further away from the terrifying man or back into his arms. However, with Micha with him, Tessie and Damon quickly catching up with them, followed closely by Jenson, going back was no longer a viable option. 

Damon took both Harry and Micha in his arms, holding them close to his chest, the two submissives still holding hands as the three of them apparated away, Jenson bringing Tessie along after them a moment later.

None of them had said a thing while they were still in the territory, but the moment they appeared in Lukas’ house they were bombarded by questions; most of them from Clayton, who was still fairly pissed off at having been removed from the territory in the way that he had.

“Leave it, Clayton,” Micha snapped wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders, leading him into the sitting room. Callie got up from where she was sitting on the sofa with Romy, insisting that the two submissives sat down where she had been sitting; Lukas handed cups of tea to both Harry and Micha. Clayton didn’t look pleased at his question being dismissed but followed after them and dropped himself into a chair, frowning at Micha; he would just wait to talk to Harry once they got to school anyway.

“Okay, little one,” Callie said, squatting down in front of Harry. “Can you let Romy hold your cup for a moment while I have a look at your arm?” She had seen how firmly the Alpha had grabbed him and she was sure there would be some bruising at least; normally she wouldn’t have worried too much but with Harry’s inability to feel pain she wanted to check him over before they took him to Hogwarts.

“No,” Harry said defensively, he didn’t want anyone looking at him, touching him, being anywhere near him, no one but Micha. Drawing his legs up to his chest and handing his mug over to Micha, Harry curled up into a little ball, hugging his knees to his chest, silent tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

“Harry, it’s probably best to let Callie have a look,” Damon said encouragingly, leaning against the door frame. He hated seeing Harry this way.

“He said no, Damon,” Micha said, putting the mugs of tea to one side, no more interested in them than Harry was. The older of the two submissive men wrapped his arms around the sobbing teenager, trying to comfort him. Harry leant into his friend, accepting the embrace and wishing more than anything that it was Fenrir who was comforting him and yet still being furious at the Alpha male at the same time. 

“Micha…” Callie said gently, however he wasn’t going to have any of it. 

“Just leave him alone,” Micha said, defending his friend. He could relate to what Harry was feeling and he didn’t want anyone poking or prodding at him until he was ready. 

“That’s enough, Micha,” Damon said, trying to sound firm but not too stern, though he still received a glare from his mate. 

“You can’t boss me around,” Micha retorted, “it’s not like we’re…”

“Don’t,” Harry said, interrupting Micha mid-sentence. “Not you two as well.” 

“Just let Mum have a look Harry then they’ll all leave you be,” Romy said, nudging Harry with her knee and giving him a small pleading smile when he looked at her. “Let the silly dominants put their minds at ease,” she teased and Harry looked around the room seeing that Damon, Jenson, Lukas and Clayton were all frowning with concern.

Even seeing their concerned faces looking at him he was reluctant to have anyone look at him or the mark that had undoubtedly been left by Fenrir on his arm. “I’ll let Romy look,” Harry said, “No one else.” 

“Well you heard him you lot, out,” Romy said, getting to her feet and trying to herd them all out of the room. Jenson, Lukas and Callie went willingly, and Damon after just a few moments of hesitation. 

“Well I’m not leaving,” Clayton said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh yes you are,” Micha said sternly, placing a kiss on Harry’s temple before getting to his feet and, between him and Romy, they dragged Clay to his feet and pushed him towards the door. “I’ll be just outside if you need me,” he said, going to follow after the others.

“No, stay,” Harry said, looking up suddenly with a surprised expression when he realised that Micha had thought he was supposed to leave too. “Oh you didn’t actually think I would want you to leave did you?” he asked, even managing a small smile when Micha opened his mouth but failed to find words. “Please, Micha,” Harry said, holding out a hand to his friend.

“Of course I’ll stay,” he said as he shut the door, ensuring that it was just the three of them in the room. Harry felt too vulnerable to do anything with multiple faces of people who he cared for and cared for him in return watching on.

“Take off your jumper,” Romy said gently and slowly; Harry nodded and did as she instructed him to do, carefully removing the item of clothing, leaving him in just a t-shirt. The intake of breath from Romy was enough for Harry to know that it was bad without even looking for himself. 

“Bad?” Harry asked, almost fearful of the answer. 

“It’ll bruise, it’s starting to already and he dug his nails in but he didn’t break the skin, there isn’t any blood,” she told him, knowing there was no good beating about the bush on the issue. “I’m sorry, Harry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Harry asked in confusion. “You didn’t do it.” 

“I know but still, I can’t believe he did this,” Romy said with a frown. She knew that Fenrir was not a werewolf to be messed with but it still surprised her when he became so passionate in his relationship with Harry. 

“He’s a complete arse,” Micha said angrily. He had been so jealous of how loved and protected Harry was, but it seemed that these dominants were nothing but brutes; it made him wonder how long it would take for Damon to turn on him, but he needed to focus on Harry for the moment. “What are you going to do, you aren’t really going to not be with the Alpha are you?” 

“Honestly, Micha, I have no idea,” Harry told his friend, leaning his head on the older submissive’s shoulder, Romy clasping at his hand. “I am so angry at him right now, but I half want to go back and cuddle up with him and make everything okay between us,” he admitted, leaning his head back onto the back of the sofa and sighing in frustration at his conflicting thoughts. 

“Wasn’t it you who was telling me that it’s okay to feel whatever we feel, and that we shouldn’t have to explain ourselves?” Micha pointed out, knowing what it was like to be dragged in multiple directions all at once by his own thoughts. 

“I’m with Micha on this one,” Romy said, taking a seat on the sofa next to Harry, sitting crossed legged and facing him and Micha. “We have to go to school now anyway, so just take this time to get your thoughts together and then write to him or something.”

“Yeah, it isn’t like I can go back and see him now,” Harry agreed. “I dread to think what trouble Dumbledore might cause if I didn’t go back to Hogwarts.” It made him feel slightly nauseous at the idea of leaving things as they stood between him and Fen, but there really wasn’t an alternative at the moment and hopefully they could both manage to be a little more rational when they spoke next; not that rational was exactly something the Alpha was known for.

Harry sighed, the argument still replaying in his mind making him want to scream. “We should head back to school,” he concluded. Romy nodded her agreement, though it was reluctantly so; she didn’t want to go any more than Harry did. 

“Shall I call the others back?” Micha asked, looking to Harry for instruction.

“Not yet, let me get my jumper back on first,” Harry said as reached down to pick it up from the floor where he had dropped in. “I don’t want them to freak out, it isn’t worth it. What’s another bruise?” he said dismissively with a shrug, it wasn’t like he was in pain or anything.

“You can’t think like that, Harry,” Micha said; he remembered far too well when that had been the way he had thought in regards to Harlan. What was one more humiliation, one more bruise, one more round of rough sex… he didn’t want Harry to end up like that. 

“He’s so closed off all the time, promising to talk to me and then he never does,” Harry said with exasperation, sounding and feeling rather deflated as he pulled on his jumper and therefore covering the rapidly forming bruise. 

“But you’re keeping secrets from him too,” Romy said pointedly, not wanting to reveal anything further in front of Micha just in case he wasn’t included in who Harry wanted to know about the things that had happened at Hogwarts. 

“Nothing that he needs to know about,” Harry insisted, giving Romy a warning stare, telling her not to say anything further on the matter. He wasn’t against Micha knowing but he knew that his fellow submissive would only worry and feel bad about keeping it from Damon and the Alpha, so it was just easier to leave him out of the loop on some things for now.

“Did it occur to you that the things he isn’t telling you about are things that he thinks you don’t need to know?” Romy queried, ignoring the glare that Harry was giving her. She didn’t want Harry upset or resentful but he needed to see that what he was doing was in no way better than what the Alpha was doing. The two of them were as bad as each other. 

“Sometimes you being so smart is rather annoying, Romy,” Harry said with another glare directed at her, though this one was decidedly more half-hearted than the last. Having made his point he flopped his head back down on the sofa with a satisfying thud, wishing that he could have felt the pain to go with it. 

“That doesn’t make it okay for him to treat you like he did though,” Micha pointed out. He didn’t want to see Harry just forgive the Alpha, only to be manhandled like that again. It hadn’t happened in a while but it had still happened far more often than it should have done in the short time that they had been together. 

“I know, don’t worry,” Harry assured him, with a wry smile, “there is no way he is getting away with this lightly.” He hadn’t quite figured out what he would need from Fenrir to move past this but he knew it wasn’t something that was going to come easily to the Alpha; for one thing, he fully expected to actually hear a genuine apology.

“Good, now drink your tea,” Micha said, handing one of the mugs back to Harry, “otherwise Lukas will be all offended, and then we’ll get the others back in.”

“How long do you think we can keep them out there?” Harry asked, accepting the slightly tepid tea and taking a sip. It was definitely not as good as it probably would have been hot, but it was rather soothing after all the crying and shouting he had done.

“You mean how long can we delay going back to Hogwarts?” Romy asked with a smile, Harry nodded his head, “Another few minutes at least,” she said and Harry grinned at her, glad that she was on his wave length. 

Apparently they couldn’t though, because there was a knock on the door and it was opened a crack. “Are you okay for us to come back in now?” Callie’s kindly voice questioned.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Come back in,” Harry begrudgingly agreed with a sigh, sharing a mildly amused look with both Romy and Micha before the door swung open and the others came back in. Harry noted that Clayton was looking quite seriously pissed off at this point and he suspected he was going to have to do some explaining to his best friend when they got to Hogwarts.

“How’s that arm?” Callie asked, though she was looking to Romy, rather than Harry, for an answer.

“Fine,” Harry lied before Romy could say anything, he knew that she would never lie to her mother and that was understandable; he would never ask her to. 

Callie’s eyes narrowed into a rather pointed expression. “Harry…” 

“Honestly, it’s fine, nothing that some bruise salve won’t fix and I have some back at school,” Harry told her reassuringly, though she didn’t look entirely convinced. 

“And how are you feeling?” Damon hedged. 

“How do you think he’s feeling?” Micha snapped but Harry put a hand on his shoulder to stop him saying anything further. He loved how protective his fellow submissive was being over him, but he certainly didn’t want it to be at the expense of Micha’s still new relationship with Damon.

“I feel as if I’ve been punched in the stomach and stabbed in the heart if you really want to know,” he said honestly, “but there is nothing I can do about it. Even if I could go back and see Fenrir I don’t know if I would. I need some space from him for a while.” 

“I think that is probably wise,” Jenson said calmly. He had seen the towering rage that the Alpha had been in when they left, and how he had taken some of it out on that log bench, so he really did think it best that Harry needed to get to Hogwarts now. 

“We should probably get going,” Damon pointed out reluctantly. He didn’t want to be away from his son or Harry, nor Romy really for that matter, but he understood that there were good reasons that the pups needed to be there and they were already later than they had planned on being as it was.

Damon took his son to one side as the others got themselves ready, picking up their backpacks, not all of them would be going to Hogwarts with the pups so they started to say their goodbyes. 

“Clayton, please make sure that Harry is okay,” Damon said, putting a hand on Clay’s shoulder and looking his son in the eye with a serious expression. “I know that you would have done even without me asking but… this fight between them… it’s going to be difficult with them being apart from one another.”

“Yeah, well he obviously really wants my help,” Clayton grumbled bitterly. He had been Harry’s best friend for years and now he was being pushed aside for Romy and Micha; he loved both of them of course, but he couldn’t help but resent that Harry had chosen them over him.

“He will need you to be there, Clayton,” Damon assured him. “I think he just needed people who might understand what he is going through. Micha and Romy have both suffered at the hands of dominant males and you haven’t,” he tried to explain and, to his credit, Clayton appeared to be seriously considering what he was saying. “And when it comes down to it, Clayton,” Damon went on, “you are still a dominant male too.”

“But I would never hurt Harry,” he exclaimed with a gasp of shock, glancing over his father’s shoulder where he could see his best friend still sitting with Micha and Romy, obviously reluctant to move.

“We all know that, which is why we are trusting you to take care of him while at school,” Damon told him firmly. “And why I am asking you to make sure he is okay.”

“Yes, fine,” Clayton said, nodding his agreement. “I will make sure the stubborn git is okay,” he said, with a teasing smile.

“Thank you, Clayton,” Damon said, rolling his eyes before pulling him into a tight hug, he was really going to miss his son. The weekend had gone too quickly and now it would be an entire month before they were all back in the territory together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter, so much going on, what did you think? Leave a lovely comment for us and happy Easter! Don't each too much chocolate!


	40. Unprovoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because nothing can go smoothly for poor Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! CLIFF HANGER AT END OF CHAPTER!!!

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 40 – Unprovoked 

“You said she would be back by now,” Jennifer said a little angrily, pointing her finger in accusation at the headmaster, before resuming her pacing of the room.

“I was under the impression they would be,” Dumbledore said calmly from where he was sat in his large chair behind his enormous desk, upon which he was resting his elbows, his fingers knitted together. He was watching Romy’s biological parents with disdain, though he kept his expression blank. 

Adam hadn’t spoken a word since they had entered the office to wait for their daughter’s return. Dumbledore was sure that the man was growing less and less inclined to fight for Romy and was only still there for his wife’s sake. Jake, on the other hand, looked nothing short of livid at being there and was lounging in one of the chairs, staring at nothing with a scowl on his face.

“What if they don’t come back? Maybe they will stop her from returning because they know she belongs with us,” Jennifer suggested, turning to look at her husband with worry on her face, before dropping herself into one of the chairs in front of the headmaster’s desk and resting her head in her hands.

“They will come back,” Dumbledore assured her. He might not have leverage over Romy or Clayton, but he did over Harry, and it was clear that the other two were being sent to the school in some rather pathetic attempt to protect their pack brother. He was certain that they would return to his school, one way or another.

As though on cue, the fire in the grate suddenly burned green and a large man stepped through with Romy and Harry; the three werewolves glaring daggers at the additional occupants in the room as they stepped to one side just in time to let another man through with Clayton. 

“What are you doing here?” Romy demanded to know angrily, as she looked between Jennifer, who had gotten to her feet, and Adam. She noticed that Jake was there too, but given that he was thankfully completely ignoring her, she was happy to return the favour.

“They are under some kind of delusional impression that you belong with our family,” Jake answered bitterly, without even turning to look at her. “Or at least Mum is; I think Dad would be quite happy to go home and leave you to play happy families with your werewolf friends,” he said, earning warning growls from the four male werewolves.

“Jake!” Jennifer admonished but Adam barely showed any indication that he had heard anything and continued to glare at the large red-headed man who was standing behind Romy.

“You told them?” Romy demanded, glaring at the headmaster, who simply nodded his head. “You had no right!” she all but yelled, thankful for the strong arm Jenson had around her that gave her comfort and support.

“We had a right to know that you’re… what you are,” Adam sneered coldly, apparently not even able to bring himself to actually say the word werewolf. 

“For fuck sake, Dad, she’s a werewolf,” Jake shouted, jumping up from his chair and turning to glare at his little sister. “Why are we even here? She’s a monster. We should just go home; we were happier without her anyway.”

Romy paled at her brother’s words; she turned and cuddled into her father’s side. She hadn’t thought that anything Jake could say or do now would be able to hurt her, but that had stung. Seeing Romy’s pain, it was only Damon’s firm grip on Clayton that had held him back from trying to rip Jake’s throat out.

“You’re the fucking monster,” Harry shouted, and Jenson only just got an arm around Harry’s waist before the submissive could lunge at Jake.

“Yeah and what are you doing to do, you midget?” Jake taunted, looking at Harry derisively. “Bite at my ankles?”

“One bite from me and you’ll know about it,” Harry raged, struggling against Jenson’s unrelenting hold. 

“Enough!” Dumbledore bellowed, getting to his feet. He really didn’t like the Chester boy, he wished that Adam and Jennifer had left him in Hogsmeade; he was certainly not helping the process of reuniting Romy with her family any. “Harry, Clayton, Romy, I think it’s high time that you returned to your dormitories, perhaps we can sort this out tomorrow?”

“No,” Jenson said through gritted teeth, holding onto his own temper simply because he had Harry and Romy in his arms. “We sort it out now, I’m not leaving my daughter here with them still hanging around!” 

“She isn’t your daughter!” Jennifer snapped angrily. It was monsters like this man, werewolves, who had hurt Rosemary. It was werewolves who had made her daughter into a monster just like them and to hear this man lay claim to her as his own child was just too much.

“She’s as good as,” Jenson snarled. He loved Romy as his own, had done since the moment he had rescued her from his brother’s pack. He had never been able to forgive himself for not being able to help her sooner but he had sworn to himself that he would give her the best life he could; right now that meant keeping her away from her hate-filled biological family.

“Dad, it’s fine,” Romy said softly, looking up at him as she still clung to his side. She didn’t want this fight, she just wanted Adam, Jennifer and, most especially, Jake gone. And she absolutely didn’t want her Dad, or any of the other members of the pack, getting into trouble for attacking muggles, which would be inevitable with the way things were going. 

“No, it’s not fine,” Jenson said angrily.

“If it means I don’t have to spend another second in a room with them, then I’ll happily leave,” Romy explained, tugging on her Dad’s jumper to get him to look at her. “Seriously, Dad, I don’t care what they say; you’re my family and I love you and Mum more than anything.”

“We won’t leave her alone with them for one minute,” Harry assured the Beta, seeing the way that Jenson had been touched by Romy’s words but was clearly still reluctant to let his daughter go. 

“You might want to remember that me and Harry have proven that we are quite capable of looking after ourselves,” Romy said, giving her father a pointed look. She couldn’t exactly say outright that the two of them had managed to kill two huge murderous werewolves, but it wasn’t like it was something her father would have forgotten. “And that is even before you add Clayton into the mix, and you know he would never let anything happen to either of us.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” Clayton said, though his angry stare was still fix on Jake, who was standing next to his father looking thoroughly pissed off.

“Romy’s right, Jenson,” Damon told the Beta, “we have to trust that they will take care of each other.” He wasn’t much happier about having to leave the pups than Jenson was, but it wasn’t as though they could stay there with them.

Jenson let out a low growl of warning as he held Romy impossibly close to him, all the while glowering at the other occupants of the room that weren’t his pack members. Damon brought Clayton into him, holding the teenage boy in his arms, finding it rather difficult to let him go. Something really didn’t feel right about this time, their gut instincts screaming at them not to let their pups go. 

“I’ll be fine, Dad, promise,” Romy said, hugging her arms around her Dad’s waist as best she could. She could see out of the corner of her eye as Adam pressed Jake back into the chair he had risen from, Jennifer moving over to stand with them; at least it didn’t look like her birth family were any more keen on a fight breaking out than she was.

“Clayton,” Jenson said with a growl, “take care of my little girl or so help me…”

“Yeah, I get it,” Clayton said turning to the Beta wolf, “skin me alive, make me suffer, the usual threats. Geeze, come up with something original next time; I’m in love with her, no way I’m going to let anyone hurt her.” 

“They’ll also have me to deal with,” Harry reminded them. “Midget or not,” and with this he cast a stern glare at Jake, “I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt my family.” 

“I believe that message has been received loud and clear,” Dumbledore said with no hint of amusement. He really wasn’t happy with the way things were progressing so far. Apparently he had underestimated the fierce loyalty Harry had for his pack, and his pack had for him.

“I love you,” Jenson whispered to Romy, as he released Harry so that he could wrap his daughter in a tight hug. Damon rather suddenly pulled a slightly surprised Harry into his arms to join Clayton there, a moment later. Once Jenson and Damon let them go, the three pups headed hesitantly for the large office door, glancing back at their guardians before leaving and closing the door behind them.

“Mr Danes, Mr Howard, good day to you both,” the headmaster said, in obvious dismissal. He was hoping to speak with Adam and Jennifer before they left, something he most definitely didn’t want to do in the presence of the two large werewolves. 

“You’ll do well to leave them alone,” Jenson said in his most authoritative voice, turning on the headmaster. 

“I don’t believe that you have any control over my actions, Mr Howard,” Dumbledore said. “I believe I said that you could go.” 

“Whatever Harry means to you, leave him alone,” Damon said with a low growl and it was this that brought a smile to the headmaster’s lips. 

“Harry will come to me soon enough,” the headmaster said, hardly able to contain his glee at the realisation that had just hit him. “Though I can’t be the one to tell you why, seeing as Harry hasn’t deemed you worthy of knowing. That is his business, of course, and I wouldn’t want to risk intruding on your ‘family’.” 

“Whatever you have on Harry…” Damon started to threaten, but the headmaster cut him off with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head. 

“Mr Danes, for a man that associates with a known fugitive you should be very careful with what you say,” Dumbledore warned sternly, leaning forward to peer at them pointedly over his desk, where he was still sat. “Or every single member of your… pack, could meet a rather… unfortunate end at the hands of the dementors. Now, I believe I said good day to you both.” 

“You manipulative bastard,” Damon roared out, taking a few steps towards the headmaster, only to be halted by Jenson pressing a hand to his chest.

The Beta wore a murderous expression on his face but seemed to somehow be holding onto his temper better than Damon was. “We should leave,” Jenson said quietly through gritted teeth. “This will only make things worse, Damon,” he pointed out firmly when the other werewolf continued to stare at the headmaster with rage.

“You think I’m leaving my boys here with that… man!” Damon yelled, squaring up to the Beta wolf and gesturing to where Dumbledore was still sitting watching them calmly as though they were only mildly interesting.

“You think I’m any happier leaving Romy?” Jenson hissed. “Harry knows what he’s doing, at least I hope he does; we have to trust him.” 

“Of course I trust Harry, it’s him I don’t trust,” Damon told him in hushed tones, gesturing to the headmaster.

“Mr Danes, I really must ask you to leave now,” Dumbledore said bluntly. Adam nodded his approval of this idea; he was not remotely comfortable being in the room with the… beasts. 

“Hurt them and we will kill you,” Jenson said with a low warning growl to the headmaster, before turning to the Chester family. “That goes for you too,” he said to them as he ushered Damon rather forcefully towards the fireplace.

“You won’t keep me from Rosemary,” Jennifer said quickly, as the two men stepped up to the fireplace. “She’ll always be MY daughter,” she insisted.

Neither of the werewolves responded to that, their rage already at bursting point and knowing that it would do no good to argue with the woman. Throwing the floo powder and calling out the address, the two werewolves disappeared into the green flames.

“They’re vile,” Jennifer said, absolutely horrified, “and they have my baby girl!” 

“If you’re interested I’ve made the appointment with the specialist we discussed,” Dumbledore said kindly. He was tiring of these muggles fairly quickly, Jennifer was practically hyperventilating, Jake seemed to be less than happy about the situation and Adam, well he had turned a rather violent shade of red in his anger. 

“We’re interested,” Adam said firmly and Jennifer rewarded him with a relieved smile. Jake, however, looked pissed off. 

“Dad!” he protested. “Why?” he whined; if they started talking with so called specialist who knew how much longer they would have to stay in this weird place, he just wanted to go home and for things to get back to normal.

“Because I am the head of this family, and I have made my decision,” he said. Dumbledore held back the victorious grin that threatened to emerge. Apparently the present of the werewolves in the office had been enough to rile up Adam into action. “But now, no offence Mr Dumbledore, but I have had quite enough of this magic nonsense for one day and I am taking my family back down to the village.”

“I’ll be in touch,” the headmaster said managing to put on a kind smile. Truthfully he had had quite enough of both werewolves and muggles for the day, in fact for the entire year if he were being honest with himself. He was rather glad when he was finally alone in his office again and quickly made the decision that this evening he would ask the house elves to bring him his dinner here to allow himself time to think. 

FGHP

“I don’t feel right, leaving them like that,” Romy said as the three pups made their way to the great hall. A couple of house elves had appeared to return their bags to their rooms, however Harry had swiftly instructed them to take all three bags back to the Slytherin dormitory. 

“Well it wasn’t as though they would ever have left before us,” Harry pointed out, “not with… those people there.”

“You can use their names, Harry,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. “I am not going to completely break down upon hearing someone say Adam or Jennifer.”

“How about Jake?” Clayton queried with a growl. “Because that boy is a complete arsehole. I am not sure I can actually believe he is related to you.”

“Can we talk about something happier?” Romy asked.

“Like how I’m going to kill your brother?” Clayton suggested, a hundred and one delightfully painful ways to torture and kill Jake running through his mind, though none of them were really painful enough for the little shit. 

“No Clayton!” Romy said disapprovingly, frowning at her pack brother. 

“What did he even do to you?” Clayton asked, still desperate to know. It still grated on him that Harry knew and yet Romy still refused to tell him. 

“I’m not telling you that, Clay… I can’t,” Romy said sadly. It had been so hard to tell Harry, she didn’t want to go over it with Clayton too; it was something that she didn’t want him to know about. 

“Let’s change the subject,” Harry suggested, not wanting yet another couple to argue because of him, even a potential couple like Clay and Romy. “Like… what we’re going to have for dinner? I’m hoping we have ice cream sandwiches.” 

“Fine,” Clayton said in a huff, “I’m hoping to eat brownies for dinner, and I’m not planning on wasting any space in my belly with ice cream today.”

“Why did we bring him here with us, Harry?” Romy asked with a roll of her eyes as she linked one arm through Harry’s and the other through Clay’s. There was no denying that she loved her two pack brothers immensely no matter how overprotective and ridiculously stupid they were. 

“So I can be your knight in shining armour, saving you from all the evil doers and those that would try to steal your virtue,” Clayton said with a happy smile on his face, the distraction clearly having worked on him as the murderous thoughts were no longer going through his head. 

“Last time I checked you were pretty much the only one trying to steal my so called virtue. And besides, you hyper gives me enough of a headache as it is, without imagining how bad it would be if you were clanking around in full knight’s armour as well,” she said smiling at him fondly. 

“No imagination required,” Clayton told her with a teasing grin, “this school is full of suits of armour. I am sure I could borrow one for a little while.”

“Please don’t,” Romy pleaded, the thought was near enough horrifying to her. She could only imagine the amount of detentions he would get for doing such a thing. 

“How about we save that for next weekend?” Harry suggested. “I was mildly hopeful we might manage to get through what is left of today without adding to your already impressive detention list.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Clay agreed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly. Harry just rolled his eyes and, although there was no-one else in the Great Hall yet, unlinked his arm from Romy and he headed off ahead of his two friends towards the Slytherin table, needing a moment to get himself together. Thoughts of Fenrir were plaguing him and it was taking all of his reserve not to just go back to the clearing and try and fix whatever had happened between the two of them. He was at the point where he didn’t even care whose fault it had been, he just wanted things to be okay. 

“You aren’t really going to get all hyper on brownies are you?” Romy asked Clayton in a hushed whisper while Harry’s was far enough away from the two of them that he wouldn’t hear what they were saying. “Honestly, I’m not sure I can handle that at the moment and I’m also pretty sure that, despite the brave face he is putting on, Harry wouldn’t be able to either.”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Clay told her, with a gentle smile and a squeeze of her hand. “Despite all appearances I am not actually a complete emotionally stunted jerk, I just wanted to distract him with a bit of our witty banter,” he told her with a suggestive wink before picking up the pace to catch up with his best friend.

Romy actually stopped walking for a moment to stare after her cousin in surprise. There were moments like this one where she really believed there just might be more going on in that head of his than he actually let on, and he certainly had a good heart, even if it didn’t always come out in his actions in the best ways. Smiling in spite of herself, she shook her head in mild disbelief and followed after her pack brothers, towards where Clay was taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry was looking a little lost with a far off, glazed look in his eyes as if he were lost in his thoughts. It seemed that, despite Clay’s best efforts, Harry was still dwelling on everything that had happened that day; not that Romy blamed him in the slightest, it was haunting her too. It had been another emotionally draining day, something that was happening far too often and didn’t appear to be letting up any time soon. 

She could see that he was struggling not to cry and it probably wasn’t being helped any by the fact that they were all a little sleep deprived thanks to the full moon and the surprisingly long day they'd had. She had a fair few questions regarding the argument that the Alpha pair had had but she was reluctant to push Harry on the matter and even Clayton seemed to be avoiding the subject.

“I know that we shouldn’t…” Harry began, he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had surprised even himself when he had actually spoken the words aloud, though his voice was rather quiet still. 

“Uh oh, this doesn’t sound good,” Romy said with a frown, looking at Harry with concern. When sentences started like that she knew that nothing good was going to happen as a result, especially not when Harry and Clayton were involved.

“Sounds like fun,” Clayton said with a grin. “Anything that starts with ‘we shouldn’t’ is always fun,” he added. 

“I was just thinking that we shouldn’t but could we just ask one of the house elves for sandwiches and go to bed because I don’t feel much like being around people.” Harry told them, his emotions right now were almost as if they were attempting to drown him, it was a struggle even to breathe and there was no way he wanted to deal with curious people and stupid questions. 

“You’re right, we shouldn’t,” Romy said with a frown as she looked at Harry and how tired and lost he seemed to look. “Though I do see the appeal.” 

“Then why don’t we?” Clay asked, never one to think things over practically. He wasn’t any keener to be around people right now either. Despite the way they had departed the pack and the clearing he was still on a high from the transformation the night before and seeing those that he cared about after being separated for two weeks. He didn’t really want to ruin it by having dinner in the Great Hall this evening. 

“Because we’ve been gone all weekend,” Romy reminded them. “We need to put in an appearance, even if it is only briefly,” she reasoned. 

“So what, let them wonder,” Clayton said, not caring what anyone thought about them; he was more than happy to go to bed now, especially if that meant sharing with Romy and Harry, he was bone tired and wanted it to be just the three of them for one more night. 

“Romy’s right,” Harry said with resound sigh, “we should stay, at least for a little while; the last thing we need is more rumours or people talking about us.” 

“Okay, fine,” Clayton agreed, though he kind of wished that they weren’t there so early because the wait for food was making him feel even hungrier.

However, judging by the fact that some of the other students were starting to slowly shuffle in they wouldn’t be waiting for very much longer. It took maybe another five minutes before they were being joined by Draco, Daphne and Astoria.

“So I assume you still aren’t going to tell me where you have been all weekend,” Astoria said as she took the seat next to Romy. Daphne scowled at her little sister, and Astoria just shrugged with indifference. “Anyway, I’m glad your back; a weekend spent largely in the library doing homework with my sister is not exactly my idea of a good time. Sorry you missed Hogsmeade though.”

“When is the next Hogsmeade weekend, out of curiosity?” Romy asked, thinking that it would be nice to see her parents and other pack members and also she knew that Harry might want to see the Alpha. She couldn’t imagine that Harry would go a full month without attempting to fix the argument they had had.

“Three weeks away,” Astoria said, “at least, sometimes it’s longer.”

“You’ll see him sooner than that,” Romy whispered, leaning close to Harry. “We’ll find a way.” Harry looked at her sadly, it never ceased to amaze him how well she could read him. 

“I’m not sure I want to see him,” Harry said, sounding utterly miserable, slumping forward, resting his head on his forearms on the table so that he couldn’t see anyone. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, surprising himself when he genuinely sounded concerned for his friend. Concern wasn’t something he tended to allow to anyone outside of his family and occasionally Daphne; occasionally. 

Romy and Clayton exchanged concerned looks, unsure whether or not they should say anything. However, they were spared from that decision when an almost unintelligible mumble sounded from the general area of Harry’s head. 

“I had a fight with my boyfriend,” he said, not bothering to lift his head up off the table. Daphne frowned at the upset teenager, not approving of his lack of decorum and manners, especially for a Slytherin. 

“So you had a fight with… your boyfriend and you… I mean he didn’t… you survived?” Daphne asked, her mouth agape in shock at this. 

Clayton snorted in amusement. “I’d be more concerned about Harry not surviving a romp in the forest with his boyfriend rather than an argument, given the size of his…”

“Clayton!” Romy said, cutting him off before he could say the word. 

“What?” he asked with complete innocence, “it’s true, Fe- his boyfriend treasures him but when they get going…” he had just caught himself from saying the Alpha’s name, which previous experience had taught them would not be a good idea. 

“Enough,” Romy said, sending her cousin a fierce glare. “Harry doesn’t need to hear this,” she reminded him and Clayton had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself. Harry still had his head on the table and was unmoving. 

“Umm, hi Romy,” a shy voice said behind them; with the arrival of the Slytherins and all their conversation, they hadn’t noticed Colin approaching them and now he stood behind Romy looking nervously between them all as they turned to look at the person who had interrupted.

“What do you want?” Clayton growled, glaring at the little blond boy with enough venom that it could have easily killed him. 

“I came to speak with Romy,” he said politely; though unsurprisingly, given the hostility, there was a definitely hint of nervousness in his expression and he seemed to be fighting the instinct to run away. 

“What do you want, Colin?” Romy asked, with an impatient sigh. She really was too tired to be dealing either with very flattering but highly unwanted attention or Clayton’s irrational jealousy.

“I looked for you this weekend,” Colin said and genuinely sounded hurt that he hadn’t been able to find her. 

Romy looked at him as if he were slightly mad. “I wasn’t here; family commitments,” she said, unsure of why Colin had come looking for her at all. It wasn’t like she had lead him on at all and said that she would go. 

“But it was the Hogsmeade weekend,” Colin said, a little confused. Under the narrowed eyed gaze of Clayton he was beginning to get even more nervous than he had been upon first approaching them. 

“Yeah…” Romy asked, her own confusion mounting. 

“We were supposed to go together,” Colin said, sounding as if he had expected her to know this already but Romy had no recollection of agreeing to go anywhere with Colin, she just didn’t see him in that way. 

“Erm… we were? Since when?” Romy asked over the low growl that Clayton had initiated upon the suggestion that his cousin and the love of his life would have agreed to go on a date with anyone that wasn’t him. Even Harry had lifted his head a little to see what was going on. 

“You agreed…” Colin said, looking and sounding a little lost. He had heard her agree to go to Hogsmeade with him as their first official date, he knew that she had and he had been looking forward to it so much. He had even bought her flowers. 

“I really don’t think I did. Sorry, Colin,” Romy said, giving him a sympathetic look to the young boy, “but I’m afraid you got the wrong idea.” She really didn’t want to hurt his feelings but he was going to have to get the message that she wasn’t interested because if he didn’t then it was highly likely that Clayton was going to rip his head off. 

“Definitely got the wrong idea,” Harry told him, slightly amused at the situation despite his own misery. Watching Colin crash and burn like this was certainly helping improve his mood a little though.

“Completely the wrong fucking idea,” Clayton snarled. “Get lost.”

“Clayton!” Romy snapped; she didn’t like Colin’s suggestion either, but that didn’t mean they needed to be rude to him; it was just a misunderstanding. She also knew her cousin far too well and knew that he was very close to pouncing, which wouldn’t end well for either party involved. 

“No, Romy,” Clayton snapped, “you agree to go and do whatever the fuck it was with this fuckwit and you won’t give me the time of day! I’m in love with you! I can’t stop you dating other people but I’m not going to sit here and let you parade them in front of me!” 

It had been a long day and Clay had truly had enough of everything. Colin was just the final straw and he had lost it. Standing up, the eldest werewolf pup headed for the exit, fully intending on going to sleep in Gryffindor tower, away from the other two, just for the one night to give himself time to calm down. 

“Clay!” Romy said, trying to call out to him, she even made the attempt to follow him but Harry put a hand on her arm to stop her and shook his head when she turned to look at him questioningly. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow,” Harry said to her softly. Then, however, he turned to Colin, who was looking nothing short of petrified as he stood in front of Harry, who was glowering at him. “As for you, you had better fuck off right this second before I really give you something to whine about!” 

Terrified and having had enough, Colin turned tail and ran, much to the amusement to the Slytherins who had been sat watching the rather amusing interaction. “So much for Gryffindor courage,” Pansy jeered as Colin retreated back to Gryffindor table. 

“Hello, Harry,” another voice said, making Harry scowl. 

“What is this, fucking Kings Cross Station,” Harry growled before turning to see Cedric Diggory standing behind him, looking a little awkward. “Oh, umm, sorry, hi Cedric.” 

“Sorry,” Cedric said, realising that Harry was obviously not in the best of moods at the moment. “I saw your friend leaving and I wanted to make sure I caught you before you left too,” he explained.

“No, no, it’s fine…” Harry assured him, feeling a little bad for having taken his foul temper out of the head boy. “It’s just…”

“Not in the mood to chat?” Cedric asked, with a small understanding smile.

“Yeah, something like that,” Harry agreed, though he privately thought that that might be a serious understatement. “Can we just talk tomorrow or something?”

“Tomorrow it is,” Cedric said, and the head boy’s kind, understanding nature made Harry feel even worse for having snapped at him. At least it didn’t seem as though Cedric was upset at him at all and Harry promised himself that he would explain a little tomorrow when they spoke. 

“Thanks,” Harry said and Cedric nodded before heading in the opposite direction. Romy waited just long enough for him to be out of earshot before leaning in close to Harry to whisper to him. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one with multiple people having crushes on me,” she said with mild amusement, resting her head upon his shoulder. 

“He doesn’t have a crush on me,” Harry said adamantly, glancing over his shoulder and watching Cedric returning to his friends. He really didn’t feel up to arguing the point again. “We’re friends, that is it,” he told them firmly, hoping they could just let it go for once.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Draco said with a smug knowing look in his eyes that made Harry want to throw something at him or scream.

“Screw this, I’m going to bed,” Harry declared suddenly, he was in a foul mood and the conversation was doing nothing to improve it. He knew if he stayed he was just going to end up snapping at the wrong person and end up making this terrible day even worse; and he was starting to think that wasn’t even possible.

“Want me to come or not?” Romy asked, unsure whether or not she’d be welcome. 

“Only if you promise we can just not talk about anything more tonight,” Harry told her seriously, “I just can’t. I need to sleep,” he said running a hand over his face, and the weariness in his voice all but proved his point. 

“Terms I can agree to, I think,” Romy told him. “Though I get to cuddle Baloo,” she added with a grin, linking her arm through his and nudging him playfully in an attempt to lighten his dour mood.

“Yeah, as long as I get to cuddle you instead then you have a deal,” Harry agreed, knowing that between having Romy close and the blankets from the territory he might even be able to close his eyes and pretend today never happened. He didn’t think it would really work but he was going to try; it would hardly help matters if he was too tired to think in class tomorrow.

“I’m no Alpha though,” Romy told him apologetically.

Harry scowled at her; he was glad she wasn’t the Alpha because he definitely didn’t want to be having cuddles with Fenrir at the moment, not while he was still so angry about everything that had been said and done. “I think you’ll be perfect,” he told her. “Let's just hope Clay doesn’t get jealous though,” he added with a wince, hoping that his best friend would at least be feeling a bit more rational tomorrow.

“You aren’t going to stay and eat something?” Draco asked as the tables filled with food. Harry looked at the sausages, mash and vegetables with disdain, not even hungry any more. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, shaking his head. “This weekend… it was kinda draining, we’ll catch up tomorrow, okay?” 

“Sure but you are okay right?” Draco asked, thinking it was a bit strange for them to have come and sat at the table to wait for dinner, only to leave when it finally arrived. He was certainly curious about what could have happened over the weekend, but he knew better than to ask in such a public place.

“Honestly…?” Harry asked with a sigh. “Not in the slightest.”

“I’m sorry…” Draco started to say, feeling definite concern for his friend.

“Not your fault,” Harry interrupted, shaking his head in dismissal of the blond’s apology. But he did look over to the empty chair where the headmaster would normally have sat. “But I do know who is to blame.”

Draco followed Harry’s eye line and scowled. “Yeah, well you don’t have to tell me how much that someone has to answer for.” Dumbledore wasn’t exactly topping the list of his favourite people.

“Come on,” Romy said, taking Harry’s hand as she got to her feet. “Let’s just go sleep, get a fresh start tomorrow.”

“Yeah, because I am sure one good night’s sleep will fix everything,” Harry grumbled sarcastically, though he did get to his feet. He knew he was being petulant, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Don’t go getting snippy with me, mister,” Romy told him sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. She was not about to let Harry start taking things out on her when she had been nothing but supportive; she didn’t think he meant to be that way towards her but she was going to put a stop to it before it could start.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking at his feet, genuine guilt upon his face. He really hadn’t meant to take it out of Romy of all people.

“Yeah, you had better be sorry,” Romy said fondly as she guided Harry out of the Great Hall. However, the two of them had only made it to the top of the staircase to head down to the dungeons when they ran into another unfriendly face. 

“Out of the way, Zabini,” Romy snapped at the older boy. Harry and Clayton were not the only ones to have had a long and tiring day. Seeing Blaise was one step too far for the young werewolf, she had very little patience for him. 

“Back off, girly,” Blaise sneered, his voice full of loathing hate. He had had a rather enjoyable weekend without Prince and his entourage around, he had been hopeful that they might decide to just not come back. He certainly wasn’t happy to see either of them right now when he was late for dinner. 

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Harry said, stepping in front of her, wanting to protect her from the large teenager. They may have both been submissive and basically the same size but Harry still felt a valiant protectiveness over Romy. She was part of his family, like a little sister and the girl his best friend was head over heels in love with; like hell he was going to let anyone hurt her.

“Don’t start, Prince,” Blaise said angrily, stepping up close to Harry and deliberately towering over him. Prince and Danes might have gotten the better of him last time when they had ganged up against him before the weekend, but without his bigger best friend to back him up Blaise really didn’t think that Prince was that much of a threat.

“I’ve had a bad day Zabini, you don’t want to fuck with me,” Harry warned, he was more than happy to relieve his building stress levels on Zabini if the older teen didn’t back off pretty quickly. 

“Oh you’ve had a bad day,” Blaise said with mocking. “So I shouldn’t do this?” he asked, giving Harry a shove. 

“Do that again and you’re going to fucking regret it!” Harry said with a low growl of warning to his fellow Slytherin. There was only so much he could take after everything that had happened, he wasn’t about to take any shit from the likes of Blaise Zabini. He didn’t care how much taller Blaise was, Harry squared up to him regardless, meeting his eyes and glaring at him.

“Harry, don’t,” Romy pleaded; she hated Zabini too, but the other boy was a lot bigger than either of them and they were tired. Even though they were werewolves, that didn’t mean that Blaise couldn’t seriously hurt one or both of them; there was potential for this to get really bad, really quickly. There was no one coming to help them this time either, not like all the times before. 

“Romy, back off,” Harry told her sternly, knowing what was coming. “I don’t want you hurt!” It would also be a lot more difficult to kick Blaise' arse if he had to worry about where Romy was at the same time.

Blaise pushed Harry again and that was it; the young werewolf lunged forward, his fingers curling in Blaise’s jumper as he pulled back his other hand and punched him in the jaw. 

“Harry!” Romy cried out in alarm. “Stop this, he isn’t worth it!” 

Breathing heavily Harry let go of Blaise’s jumper, letting him fall to the floor; a vicious smile on his face at the sound of the other Slytherin hitting the ground hard, knowing that it was bound to have hurt and that Blaise was going to have bruises from it, to match the one that was almost certainly going to start appearing on his jaw soon. 

“I should kill you,” Harry hissed. “You’re lucky Romy’s here.” 

“Don’t do me any favours you gay prick!” Blaise said with a tone of disgust, spitting the blood from his mouth onto Harry’s clothes.

“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” Harry raged going to hit the bastard again, but a hand on his arm made him hesitate. 

“Harry, please, don’t,” Romy pleaded. “We can deal with him tomorrow.” 

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, glaring at Blaise who had remained on the ground. “Just stay the fuck away from me and my family,” he warned, before stepping over him and heading off down the nearby stairs with Romy.

The moment that the two of them had turned their backs on Blaise, the offending Slytherin boy drew his wand; he wasn’t about to let them get away with disrespecting him anymore. Romy witnessed this, but only by chance, as she glanced over her shoulder and saw where Blaise was aiming his wand. 

Realising what was happening, and knowing she didn’t even have time to draw her own wand, Romy stepped between Harry and the depulso charm that Blaise had cast; she had to protect the Alpha’s mate, it was the whole reason that she had been sent to Hogwarts. 

The spell was not usually used as an offensive spell, but it did have a purpose. It was the opposite of the summoning charm and as it hit Romy in the back it sent her flying away from Blaise and, in the process, knocking into Harry. Romy went flying down the small flight of steps and ended up unconscious at the bottom. 

Harry stumbled as a result of Romy colliding with him and hit his head on the archway at the top of the stairs, disorientating him and knocking him to the floor. He could hear the pleasant chatter coming from the Great Hall a short distance away but the doors were closed and no one could see them; no one was coming to help and he could see that Romy wasn’t moving. 

Touching his head, Harry’s fingers came away wet and red. He felt dizzy, very light headed and couldn’t focus on anything. He started to panic a little when Blaise appeared, looming over him, a smug expression on his face. 

“You think you’re so amazing, Prince, all powerful, untouchable,” he sneered. “Well I’m going to show you how wrong you are!” 

“Fuck off, Blaise,” Harry groaned as he struggled to try and get to his feet, reaching out for the wall to help find his balance. He was pretty sure that one push from the Slytherin boy at the moment and he would go tumbling down the stairs and likely end up in an unconscious heap at the bottom next to Romy, but he wasn’t about to just sit there. He was so worried about her, but he could barely stand let alone get down the stairs to go check on her.

“Witty, Prince,” Blaise said with obvious amusement as he watched Harry’s rather feeble attempts to get up. “And you really think you are in any position to be speaking to me that way?” he asked, bending down slightly to look Harry in the eyes, a malicious glint there that made the young werewolf nervous about just how far Blaise might try to take things this time. Last time Blaise had assaulted him he hadn’t just suffered a serious head injury and he suspected he would not be nearly so well equipped for dealing with him at the moment.

Harry tried to turn away and move so that he wasn’t as close to Blaise anymore, but the other Slytherin grabbed a hold of a fist full of his hair, ensuring that he couldn’t go anywhere. It really was turning into the worst day possible. An argument with Fenrir, Romy having an argument with Clayton, snapping at Cedric, Romy unconscious at the bottom of the stairs and now whatever Blaise was trying to do. 

The submissive wolf in him wanted to cry out for Fenrir, even knowing that he would never hear him or be able to come to help; and Harry cursed himself for the moment when he could actually listen to his submissive nature being when it was of no use to anyone. 

He had to at least hold out long enough for the other Slytherins to finish their dinner and head this way back to the dormitories. Easy enough on a normal day, sure, but he was feeling sick and dizzy and was certain he didn’t even have the strength for the most basic of spells at the moment. Not to mention dinner hadn’t even been served when they left, he had no idea how long it might take before someone headed their way.

With the grip that Blaise had on his hair he didn’t think that he was going to last much longer and it was beginning to feel an awful lot like what Gideon had done to him all those months back. Thinking of that made him start to panic; he couldn’t go through that, not again. 

Blaise watched on as Harry’s eyes went wide and panicked, staring off at nothing, his breathing coming in harsh gasps. For a moment Blaise thought they had been disturbed but when he turned to look where Harry was staring there was no one, they were still alone. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Harry whimpered in terror, his eyes having a distant look about them.

Blaise frown in confusion because the question didn’t seemed to be directed at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Prince?” he demanded; the boy seemed to be completely freaking out. “You’re such a freak,” he stated with disgust as he tugged on Harry’s hair again, but the boy barely reacted to him, still apparently frozen in fear by some unseen enemy. 

“No…” Harry whispered as tears started falling down his face. “No… FENRIR! ALPHA!”

“That monster can’t help you now. You really are pathetic,” Blaise said, laughing at the clearly terrified werewolf in front of him. This was almost going to be too easy, he thought to himself as he pushed Harry backwards and watched as the boy put up no resistance, tumbling down step after step, until he lay motionless at the bottom about a foot from where Romy still lay.

FGHP

Clayton threw himself onto his barely used bed and stared up the ceiling. He couldn’t believe that they had been back less than an hour and already he had had a fight with Romy; even knowing that it was largely because it had been a stressful day and they were all tired didn’t actually make him feel any better about it. 

At least there was currently no one else in the dormitory and he could probably ward himself behind his curtains for the night and apologise to Romy tomorrow after he was better rested. He kind of knew that Romy wasn’t actually interested in that Creevey bloke but that didn’t make it any less painful to see that he had competition for her affections.

Deciding that it would do no good to dwell on the horrible day it had turned out to be, Clay went to pull the curtain around his bed only to remember that his bag had been sent to Harry’s dormitory. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

He didn’t really want to face either Harry or Romy again tonight; he didn’t want to risk one of them saying something that they couldn’t take back, but most of his belongings were in that bag. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet and headed back out of the dormitory, through the common room and down the grand staircase. He hoped that Harry and Romy would still be at dinner, then maybe he could sneak in and take his bag before they got there. 

Trudging down several flights of stairs, Clayton was feeling more than a little foolish. He really didn’t want to face Romy again right now after his overreaction. Harry wouldn’t matter as much, they were best friends, they did stupid stuff all the time; but he was in love with Romy and had just shouted it out in front of everyone, he wasn’t going to be living that down any time soon.

Standing at the top of the marble staircase, Clay took a deep breath. There was still a riot of noise and conversation coming from the Great Hall and he was hopeful that his pack brother and sister would still be inside. It wasn’t until he reached the bottom of the staircase that he smelt the blood. Panic surged within him at the familiar scents woven in with the metallic twang that lingered in the air.

Looking around in a panic he spotted Romy, she was alone and unconscious at the bottom of the staircase to the Slytherin dungeons. Clayton almost fell down them himself in an attempt to reach her quickly. For a moment he thought that she might have been dead, it took him several moments to notice the steady rise and fall of her chest. 

Despite being able to smell his best friend, Clayton could see no sign of him anywhere. Though there was the scent of one other that lingered on the air, mixing with the familiar scents of his fellow pack members. It was one that he easily recognised having spent a number of nights sharing a dormitory with the boy. 

“Romy, please, wake up, I need you,” Clayton told her desperately, feeling a little hysterical. “You have to wake up and start bossing me around again because I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He found himself really wishing he had paid more attention to the few healing spells that his aunt had taught him, though he doubted any of them would help in this situation.

He was about to pick Romy up into his arms, when a sound reached his ears. He paused, holding very still and listening intently. And there it was again; that was Harry he was sure of it, even though it was muffled and distant; without his werewolf hearing he was sure that he would never have caught it but it was enough to tell him that his best friend was nearby. He also knew that there was no way that Harry would have left Romy there alone of his own accord.

Clayton mentally cursed, knowing he needed to make a choice and quickly, as he looked between Romy and the direction in which he knew Harry to be. He didn’t want to, but he already knew he was going to have to leave Romy there and go after his best friend. From the scents in the air he was fairly sure that Zabini was the only one involved in attacking his pack siblings, and it was likely that the Slytherin was still with Harry, which meant that Romy should be okay. 

Placing a kiss on Romy’s forehead and whispering an apology he reluctantly got to his feet. Pulling his wand out of his back pocket he headed quickly off down the corridor, staying quiet so he could listen out for any noise that Harry might make. He could hear something but it didn’t sound like words and Clay picked up the pace.

He pushed open one of the doors, but it was dark and empty so he wasted no time before moving onto the next, but it wasn’t until the third one that he stopped and stared in horror as the door swung open.

The reason that what he had heard hadn’t sounded like words clear, now that he saw that Harry was lying face down on the floor and had been gagged with what looked to be a Slytherin tie; though Clayton neither knew, nor cared about, whether it was his own or Blaise’s. The other Slytherin was practically lying on top of Harry, who seemed to have been stripped from the waist down, his hand bound behind his back and pinned in place by Blaise.

Harry’s green, tear streaked and fearful eyes flicked to him, begging him for help as the submissive continued to fight the larger Slytherin boy’s attempts to restrain him. It was that that seemed to bring Clayton to Blaise’s attention, dark, enraged eyes turning to look at him, free hand on the clasp on his own trousers that he was attempting to undo. 

“You BASTARD!” Clayton roared, charging forward and knocking Blaise sideways off of Harry onto his back on the floor. He could barely think for the rage that swept through him as he began to hit at every inch of the Slytherin he could reach. He was going to kill him for this.

Harry managed to roll over onto his back and sit up, despite his bound arms, and began to shuffle himself backwards towards a wall, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was trembling all over and pulled desperately at his bindings to no avail; he could barely breath between the gag, his crying and his general state of shock. 

He was going to be sick, it was just all too much, and he was on the verge of hyperventilating; he was desperate to get the tie out of his mouth not least because it was covered in Blaise’s scent. He brushed it against his knee and used his tongue and teeth to push it free, sobbing with relief as it slipped down out of his mouth and over his chin and hung loosely around his neck.

He couldn’t stop crying, but he could hear the sounds of punches being thrown, even though he couldn’t watch; he was sure that Clayton was actually going to kill Blaise for this and that was not something he wanted to see, so he buried his head in his knees and cried. He hated feeling so weak, but he just wanted Fenrir, he wanted his mate now and for this all to be over. 

It hurt Harry deeply to think that Fenrir might not want to be there for him after the fight they had had earlier; the thought that he might be rejected caused him a terrible pain in his chest and he struggled to draw breath. 

Blaise had touched him in places that only Fenrir had ever touched him before and it felt wrong, like he had betrayed his mate. Even though he knew, deep down, how illogical that was. It wasn’t helping that his mating mark on his neck felt… wrong, there was no other word for it; it sort of itched and felt uncomfortable, as though it was chastising him for the betrayal. 

The sounds of the fight, Blaise’s cries of pain and Clayton’s screams of rage, seemed to fill the room, and made it all feel more real; it was a kind of reality that Harry felt the need to escape from. “Clay…” he called out through his tears, his voice muffled as his face was still buried against his knees. “Clay! I want to go home.”

The room fell quiet at that, apart from the groans and whimpers that Blaise was making that told Harry that the other Slytherin was still alive and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. And then he could hear footsteps and it was only being able to smell that it was Clayton that kept him from freaking out.

“Harry?” he said hesitantly as he crouched down in front of his best friend. “Are you… okay?” he asked, already suspecting it was a stupid question but just hoping Harry wouldn’t lie to him about it.

“No,” Harry whispered and he peered up at Clay. “My hands, can you…”

“Shit, sorry,” Clay said quickly, moving to Harry’s side, reaching behind him and making quick work of releasing the ropes that Blaise had probably either transfigured or summoned. He honestly didn’t care which and threw them off towards the corner of the room, not wanting Harry to think about them a moment longer.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, hastily removing the gag that hung around his neck and throwing it off in the same direction as the ropes. He was still trembling as his mind played it all over and over again. “Romy…” he said suddenly, eyes going wide with alarm.

“Shit!” Clay exclaimed, angry at himself for having forgotten about how hurt she was in his rage at seeing what Zabini was trying to do to Harry. Clayton grabbed Harry’s mercifully intact jeans that Blaise had discarded. “Here,” he said, handing them over.

“Is he…?” Harry asked, as he looked over to where Blaise was now lying silent and unmoving.

“Dead?” Clayton finished for him. “Not yet,” he growled. He still was half tempted to finish him off but his first priorities were Harry and Romy, and now that his initial rage was fading to furious anger he could see that. “I’m going to get Romy, I will be back in two minutes at the most,” he promised, reluctant to leave Harry but his best friend nodded and pulled out his wand just in case.

Getting to his feet and glancing at Harry again to make sure he was relatively okay, and then to Zabini to ensure he was still out cold, he headed to the door. For a split second after he was out into the corridor he almost panicked when he saw that Romy was not where he had left her; but then his brain registered what he was seeing and he rushed forward to catch his pack sister as she tried to stumble her way along the corridor using the wall for support.

“Harry,” she gasped out, as Clayton swept her up into his arms. 

“...Is physically fine, I got to him in time,” he assured her, and decided to leave the ‘only just’ unsaid. “He’s pretty shaken up though,” he admitted.

“And Blaise?” she questioned hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer to that question.

“Will be wishing he could have remain unconscious when he eventually does wake up,” Clayton said with a growl.

“Romy,” Harry gasped out with relief as Clay returned with her. He had taken the moment his best friend had been gone to pull his jeans back on and he did feel a little better already for being covered up again, even if his whole body was still trembling. 

“Harry,” she replied, wriggling out of Clay’s arms and all but falling into the hug Harry offered. The moment her arms wrapped around him, Harry’s head fell onto her shoulder and he cried in earnest. 

Clayton remained where he was, not sure if his best friend would appreciate having someone else in the embrace, given what he had just been through. But then Harry looked up at him, holding out a hand, and Clay understood the request, so he took the few steps towards them and embraced them both in his arms.

FGHP

A deafening, gut wrenching roar tore through the clearing, shattering the calm and putting everyone on high alert. They had all been going about their business, the Alpha having disappeared off into the forest when the others had returned from dropping the pups off at school. 

Every pack member in the clearing turned to look as Fenrir stormed back into their home, declaring rather loudly that he was going to the school. Alarmed and even a little scared by this Jenson stood up to stop him. 

“My Alpha,” he began, “you can’t… Harry wouldn’t want…”

“Someone else is touching him!” the Alpha growled rather viciously, the mating mark upon his neck was reacting badly and although he had never had one before he knew what it meant. He didn’t know if Harry was letting someone touch him willingly or not but either way whoever was touching his mate had to die and then Harry would be dealt with accordingly. As a dominant male and Alpha to the pack he wouldn’t let it stand that his mate was potentially being unfaithful to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think... do you want to kill Blaise yet? Leave us a lovely comment and let us know what you think of the chapter :-D


	41. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout...

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 41 – Repercussions 

“I’M GOING!” Fenrir roared. He had let Harry leave, despite his gut telling him not to, and he already regretted that decision. His mating mark was telling him all he needed to know right now, that someone was touching Harry in ways that only he was allowed to. He had been unsure about letting Harry mark him, but he was glad for the connection now, even if it was telling him something so detestable.

“No,” Damon said calmly, trying to keep his head despite his concern for Harry. He couldn’t let his best friend go to Hogwarts, it would be a disaster whether Harry was in danger or not. “You can’t go,” he insisted. If Fenrir went to the school it wasn’t going to end well and Damon needed to protect the Alpha for his own sake and for Harry too who would not cope well with his mate being thrown in Azkaban. 

“I’ll go,” Jenson suggested, knowing that they needed to get to Harry and find answers as soon as physically possible. “I’ll go now, take Damon with me and we will report back to you the second we know anything.”

“He’s my mate,” the Alpha yelled in fury, hating how helpless he was feeling in this whole situation. Thoughts of his mate with someone else were running through his mind and it brought out the worst in him, thinking that Harry could do that. 

“And he is our family too,” Damon pointed out firmly. “Do you think I would let anyone hurt him?” Fenrir stalled at this. He had been so preoccupied with the thought that Harry might have been cheating on him that he hadn’t stopped to think of the alternative. 

“We can stand here and debate this or we can go,” Jenson told him. “I am sorry, my Alpha, but it is really best that you let us go in your place. If you turn up there it will be all about you and who you are; if Damon goes then he has every right to demand to see Harry right away.”

“He has no more right than me!” Fenrir growled, his fists clenching. Now that he thought that Harry might be hurt, it made him want to get to him all the more. If someone was hurting his mate, touching him against his will then he was going to use every ounce of his strength to kill them with his bare hands. 

“Fine, then go, get arrested; get no closer to Harry than you are now!” Damon snapped, realising that they were wasting time. All he could think about was his own son. If Harry was hurt then where was Clayton? What had happened to him because he knew that Clay would never let anything happen to Harry while he still had breath in his body? 

Fenrir let out a roar of fury because he knew they were right, turning around and clenching and unclenching his fists; he wanted to hit something, preferably whoever it was who was touching Harry. Every member of his pack reared back from him, terrified of his anger, though they knew that unless they deserved it he would never lash out at them. 

“Go, just go,” Callie said, before dropping her voice to a whisper. “Go make sure Harry is safe, because I don’t think there is any way he would willingly let anyone touch him but Fenrir,” she said, wanting to make sure that both her brother and mate realised how potentially serious and urgent the situation Harry was in might be. Her concern for Romy was making her already unsettled stomach worse. She had vomited up almost everything she had eaten today and this was not helping matters in the slightest; she needed to make sure her daughter was okay. 

Fenrir might not have been in his right mind to realise that Harry would never cheat on him but Callie could see it plain as day. Fenrir had had doubts in his mind, sure that others would desire his little mate, since Harry had first left for Hogwarts; feeling his mark like this was just too much for his short fuse and violent temper. 

“We’ll hurry,” Jenson promised, placing a quick kiss on his mate’s lips before hurrying after Damon who was already heading towards the apparition point, fear for Harry filling his body with adrenaline. Micha watched him leave, hating that his mate hadn’t stopped to consider him for a second before leaving. He wasn’t stupid, or needy, but it hurt a little that Damon left without so much as a kiss goodbye. 

Another roar of rage from the Alpha made Jenson pick up the pace and he found himself desperately hoping that Harry, Clay and Romy were all okay, because as much as he didn’t think that Harry would cheat on Fenrir, he didn’t think that Clay or Romy would leave Harry unprotected either. It was putting some terrible thoughts into his head that he had to find answers too.

FGHP

Harry was still shaking from shock when he entered the medical wing with Clay next to him, a supportive arm wrapped around him. Romy was on his other side, looking a little unsteady on her feet despite her insistence that she was fine. Of course, Harry was saying he was fine too and Clayton was not believing either of them and had been very determined that they visit the medical wing.

“What in Merlin’s name…?” Pomfrey cried out at the sight of the three of them, from where she was stood making up one of the beds at the far end of the ward. “Honestly, you have been back a few hours and here already,” she said rhetorically, her eyes narrowed in stern disapproval.

“You can skip the whole speech bit,” Harry said snappishly. “Tell Clayton that we are fine so he can stop worrying and then we will be out of your hair; then you can get back to making beds for your non-existent patients,” he told her. He knew he was being rude but the nurse’s dislike of them was practically radiating from her every pore and, after the day he had had, he wasn’t in any mood to listen to her judgements.

“I may not be one of your professors, Mr Prince, but I am still a member of staff at this school and you will speak to me with respect or else find your behaviour reported to your head of house,” she chastised with a pinched expression on her face as she headed along the room towards them.

“Yeah, yeah,” Clayton said dismissively, “we get it. Can you just check that they are okay now? Please,” he added, as he got both Harry and Romy to take seats on one of the beds closest to them. He was a little worried that one or both of them might pass out again.

“I shall need to know what happened,” Poppy told them, her expression stern. 

“Not a chance,” Clay responded without hesitation. “You already think we’re to blame, so what’s the point?” he asked. He could see it in the way she looked at them, the way she spoke to them.

“Blaise will wake up eventually,” Romy whispered to him under her breath, not wanting the nurse to hear, but knowing that trying to hide what had happened would only make them look guilty of something. “He’ll tell his side of the story and I can guarantee he’ll blame everything on us,” she hissed, dreading to think what tall tale the Slytherin boy would come up with. “We should tell her.”

“Romy’s right,” Harry said softly, his hands still trembling a little. “We have to explain what happened.” Pomfrey nodded her approval at this but Harry just frowned at her and added, “just not to her.” 

“Fine,” Clay agreed, not exactly happy about having the idea of having to explain themselves when it had been them who had been attacked and assaulted but he could see that Harry and Romy had a point. “But if not her then who?” he asked, wondering who Harry had in mind.

“The headmaster,” Harry said with a grimace before turning to the nurse; he really didn’t want to talk to Dumbledore, but he stood a darn sight more chance of keeping control of things if he spoke to Dumbledore directly than if the story was given to the old man second hand. “Summon the headmaster,” he said to Madam Pomfrey, “and we’ll tell him what happened; all you need to know is that we were attacked.” 

Poppy glowered at the three werewolves but, knowing how stubborn and headstrong they were, decided that when these three were involved, it was best just to call the headmaster. She indicated to the three beds along one wall before bustling off to her office to summon Albus. 

The moment she was gone, Clayton removed his wand and joined the three beds together so that the three of them could share. After everything that had happened there was no way that they were going to be separated, not even into individual beds. They all wanted to go home but they knew that they couldn’t just leave no matter how tempting it was. 

Romy was helped onto the bed first, her head spinning and her entire body aching. She was lucky that she was a witch and a werewolf because otherwise the fall down the stairs could have had a lot more serious consequences than a few scrapes and bruises with a possible concussion. Harry took her left side; he was also feeling a little discombobulated. He had hit his head quite badly and even though he couldn’t feel the pain of it he could feel that the blood had dried into his hair and on his skin. 

The worst thing for Harry was that he could still feel Blaise’s hands on him and the fear that that had induced as the larger teenager had forcefully removed his trousers. It wasn’t helped by the fact that the mating mark on his neck still felt wrong. He wanted his mate there but then didn’t all at the same time. Just smelling him, knowing that he was close but keeping him at a distance would have been ideal but he couldn’t have that.

Clay was physically and mentally fine, beating the shit out of Zabini hadn’t even bruised his knuckles, the only thing that was wrong with him was the mass amount of guilt he was having to deal with. He should never have left Romy and Harry on their own. He had been tired, grumpy and witnessing Colin hitting on Romy had been too much for him to handle. He hated himself that his actions had hurt his pack siblings and as he clambered into the bed, taking up a position on Harry’s other side and encompassing both of them with one arm, he vowed that he would never let either of them out of his sight again. 

FGHP

“Mr Danes, Mr Howard,” Dumbledore greeted with a rather cold expression. “To what do I owe this unexpected… pleasure,” he said, making it particularly clear that he was not exactly delighted by their sudden appearance in his office. It had after all been little more than a few hours since he had seen them last and they hadn’t left on the best of terms.

“Harry. We want to see him right away,” Damon said marching over to the desk where the headmaster was sat and thumping his hands down onto the wooden surface hard enough to knock the headmaster’s quill from where it was balanced in an ink pot.

“I am afraid that is not part of our arrangement, Mr Danes,” the headmaster responded calmly, knitting his fingers together and leaning back in his chair to look at the two large werewolves curiously, noting how agitated they both appeared to be. “I am quite certain that Harry will be just fine until the next full moon when…”

“Fuck that, we see him now,” Jenson growled, storming forward and only just restraining himself from dragging the headmaster from his chair by the front of his robes.

They didn’t want to listen to Dumbledore’s platitudes; there was no doubt that something was going on with Harry given Fenrir’s reaction and the way the Alpha had rubbed at the mark on his neck. He had heard stories of how paired mating marks could react to the sexual touches of someone who wasn’t their bonded mate, and he was sure that was what had happened.

Dumbledore showed little reaction, maintaining a façade of confidence it was difficult to feel when he had two such beasts all but threatening him, but he knew he had to keep control of the situation. “Mr Howard,” he said bluntly, “you have no rights with regards to…”

“He might not be entitled to demand to see Harry, but I am his legal guardian,” Damon interrupted. “You try and keep me from him, and I swear I will tear this school down and make sure you never get to so much as hear his name again.”

“Mr Danes…” Dumbledore started to say, but Damon wasn’t done yet. 

“No,” the werewolf interrupted, “we all know you have some great plan. You need Harry for something,” Damon said, his voice quiet but harsh. “I have no idea what it is, but you are going to let me speak to him or, I mean it, we will take our pups and leave. By force if we have to.”

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest again, but he was given a small respite when his floo once again turned green and the head of his school nurse appeared in the flames. Ignoring the two furious looking men in front of his desk, the headmaster got to his feet and went to stand in front of the fireplace. “Poppy,” he greeted, “I am rather busy. Is this a matter that can…?”

“I am sorry, Headmaster, but this can’t wait,” she said quickly, wanting to get back to the three young werewolves that she had momentarily left in her medical wing. “I have Mr Danes, Mr Prince and Miss Howard here and they are refusing to explain their injuries,” she informed him. “Mr Prince was quite insistent that they would explain the situation only to you.”

“That’s it,” Jenson said angrily, his already frayed nerves snapping at the mention of his daughter being potentially injured. “We see them now,” he all but yelled storming towards the door which they had watched the three pups disappear through earlier that day, Damon right behind him.

“We will be there shortly,” Dumbledore told the nurse, holding in the resigned sigh he wanted to let out. There would be little point in attempting to keep either of these men from the younger werewolves now that Poppy had all but confirmed that all three of them had come to her in need of medical attention. It was particularly curious, not to mention frustrating, that the two men had known that something was awry.

Poppy nodded her understanding and vanished from the flames a moment later, and so the headmaster turned to follow Mr Danes and Mr Howard, who were already through the door and in the corridors of his school.

FGHP

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, what are you three doing?” Poppy asked as she came out of her office and spotted the three werewolves cuddled up on the joined beds. “The headmaster is on his way, now separate these beds at once.” 

“Go fuck yourself,” Clayton growled as his hold around his pack siblings tightened, unwilling to let them go. Poppy looked absolutely scandalised at what Clay had said and was momentarily rendered speechless, never expecting for a student to talk to her in such a way. 

“Mr Danes!” Pomfrey exclaimed. “If you insist on using such disgusting language…” 

“Oh shut up and treat us,” Clayton gripped, ready for this awful day to be over. “Romy first, she fell down some stairs!” he told the nurse angrily. He wanted to get the point across that they weren’t just there for the fun of it, they actually had serious injuries that needed her attention.

“No, Clay,” Romy interjected, shaking her head but immediately regretting it when it made her feel a little sick. It didn’t change her priorities though, her pack brother was the Alpha’s mate and they were supposed to keep him safe, that meant that they had to know he was okay before they could even think about worrying about themselves. “Harry first,” she insisted, “he was the one who was almost...”

“Don’t, Romy,” Harry interrupted hastily, his voice and eyes pleading with her. He didn’t want her to tell anyone, he didn’t want anyone to know that didn’t have to and it was going to be awful having to say it once, without having to see the nurse’s reaction. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, but she has to know,”  Romy said pointedly, though she kept her tone soft, she didn’t think that Harry needed to be lectured right now. “She needs to make sure that he didn’t…” 

“He didn’t!” Harry said firmly, wanting to be very clear on this point. “Clay got to me in time,” he assured her.

“You should never have been left on your own in the first place,” Clayton said and he sounded so ashamed. “I’m never letting either of you out of my sight again, no matter how bad a day I’ve had.”

“Great, Clay,” Romy said snappishly. Her own protective instincts and feelings of failure were in overdrive, and she could well imagine that Clayton’s were even more so, but they couldn’t exactly spend every second of every day together. “Are you going to split yourself in half and go with each one of us?” she demanded to know. “Great plan!” 

“Guys,” Harry said, sounding exhausted. “Not here,” he added motioning to Poppy who was watching them with confusion and curiosity. 

Remembering that they weren’t alone and that Harry was right, this was definitely not the time for this conversation, Clayton turned to the nurse with a look of disdain on his face. “Come on, jump to it then,” he told her, “do your job.” 

The nurse frowned deeply but pulled out her wand, waving it over Romy. The young girl might have wanted to have Harry checked over first, but Clayton was at least correct about how dangerous a fall down some stairs could be.

“Did you lose consciousness at all, Miss Howard?” the nurse asked curtly, as she cast a few diagnostic spells. The injuries were certainly consistent with a fall down some stairs, though more minor than she might have expected from any other student, but then she had seen the resilience of those with Lycanthropy before.

“Yes,” Romy admitted; she would never have let Blaise drag Harry away if she hadn’t. The guilt was eating at her, as though she should have fought harder to remain awake, even as her brain told her how ridiculous and impossible that was.

“And how exactly did you come to fall down the stairs?” the nurse asked. Admittedly she was curious; she couldn’t help but be suspicious of the two boys who seemed rather possessive of Romy, and was starting to wonder if they had had a hand in it somehow. Though her priority at the moment was to determine whether there was anything else that she needed to check for in terms of injuries.

“We already told you, we will talk to the headmaster only,” Clayton answered quickly for her, doing nothing to dispel Madam Pomfrey’s suspicions.  

“It was a depulso,” Romy told her, glaring at Clayton for a moment, before looking back to the nurse. She didn’t like Madam Pomfrey or her attitude any more than her pack brothers but now that she was actually helping them there seemed little point in making things more difficult than they needed to be. “It was aimed at Harry but I stepped in front of it and it knocked me down the stairs.”

“Romy,” Harry chastised. He understood that they needed to be honest with the nurse about their injuries, but he thought they were on the same page with not telling the story until Dumbledore arrived.

“Well, I believe that there will be no lasting damage,” Pomfrey told Romy, “but you…”

A loud thud of the doors to the ward swinging open cut her off and they all turned as Jenson and Damon stormed into the room, Dumbledore trailing just a moment behind them. 

“Romy!” Jenson exclaimed, pulling his daughter, who was already off the bed and across the room before the nurse could protest, into his arms.

Clayton was on his feet too, ignoring the spluttering of the school nurse, who clearly thought that they should remain where they were until she had at least ascertained the extent of their injuries.

“I swear I never meant to let them get hurt,” Clay said as Damon pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Dad, I failed, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry,” he rambled, burying his head against Damon’s shoulder so that they wouldn’t see that he was actually crying. The guilt just wouldn’t leave him alone and he couldn’t get the images of Romy unconscious and Harry underneath Blaise from his head.

“Shush,” Damon said gently, running his fingers through his son’s hair in comfort, in a way that he hadn’t done in several years. Clay was normally so strong and independent; seeing him like this, and given that Harry had yet to make any move to come to them, had him more worried than ever.

“Harry?” Jenson queried, equally worried by the submissive’s unresponsiveness, but Harry didn’t even seem to be able to look at them and was staring at his own hands in his lap.

“Honestly, will you all please sit down,” Madam Pomfrey said impatiently. “You at least, young lady,” she said, gesturing at Romy, “have a concussion, albeit a minor one. And I haven’t even had a chance to check you two over yet,” she chastised, looking between Harry and Clayton.

“What happened?” Damon demanded, needing to know how the three of them had ended up in the hospital wing in such a state, particularly considering they had only been back at school a few hours; it must have been a new record for them that they were already injured.  Jenson appeared to be horrified that his daughter had a mild concussion, judging by the look on his face. 

“I think we would all like an answer to that question,” Dumbledore said, looking between the pack members gathered in the ward suspiciously.

“Zabini,” Harry said quietly, turning all heads towards him. He had still failed to move from the bed, his mind whirling with dizzying thoughts that he couldn’t straighten out in his mind. 

“Excuse me?” the headmaster questioned, not sure what exactly the named Slytherin boy had to do with any of this. He was of course aware that they didn’t get along but there wasn’t much that he could do on that matter. 

“You asked me what happened,” Harry explained. “Blaise Zabini, he tried to hit me with a depulso.” This wasn’t the whole story of course but Harry was reluctant to go into it. He had readily agreed to it being just the headmaster but Poppy was still there trying to check over Clayton and now Damon and Jenson had appeared. He was feeling exposed and wanted to go home. 

“Which I stepped in front of,” Romy told them, from where she was still leaning against her father. “I don’t really remember, but I think I bumped into Harry as I fell?” she told them, looking to Harry for confirmation.

“I hit my head on the archway, I think,” Harry told them after a nod to confirm what Romy was saying, and Madam Pomfrey, having given up trying to look at Clayton, began casting the same diagnostic charms on him that she had on Romy. “But it is all confused after that, I know Blaise was there, but I thought I was in the woods too, and…” Harry trailed off, unsure how his memories had got so muddled with what had happened all those months ago with Gideon’s pack of strays.

“Can you confirm this, Mr Danes?” Dumbledore asked, looking to the Gryffindor boy who was being unusually quiet as Romy and Harry told them what happened.

“No,” Clayton said looking even more ashamed. “I’d gone to bed in Gryffindor tower when I realised my bag was in the Slytherin dormitories. I went to get it and I found Romy unconscious at the bottom of the stairs to the dungeon. When I went down, I heard…”

“Clay...”  Harry whispered, interrupting his best friend, giving him a look and simply shaking his head. He couldn’t go through this, it was too much for him when all he wanted was his home and his family. 

“Harry,” Damon began gently, “you know that we can smell him on you.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Harry as Damon and Jenson surveyed the male submissive, trying not to look too horrified. They didn’t need to be as smart as Lukas to be able to figure out what had happened. Both of them were rather glad now that Fenrir had stayed behind because it was highly possible that the Zabini boy wouldn’t survived the night otherwise. 

“I found Zabini attacking Harry,” Clayton said before Harry could stop him. However, Clay’s explanation was more for Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey as the others could all figure out fairly accurately what had happened. 

Having a sudden realisation, Romy quickly jumped into action. “I came round fairly quickly and followed after Clay,” she said, bending the truth a little. “When we found him with Harry, we both kinda lost it.” 

Both Jenson and Damon could see plain as day that this wasn’t exactly true, they both knew their pups very well after all. Clayton had very quickly cottoned on after she had shot him a knowing look. Harry on the other hand remained quiet, not wanting to contribute to the conversation and realising that he was powerless to stop the explanation.

“And where is Mr Zabini now?” Dumbledore asked and he found himself rather fearful of the answer that was going to come, knowing exactly the lengths that werewolves would go to protect their own.  

“Where we left him,” Clay said with a shrug. “Doubt he’d be able to go anywhere after what I… we did to him.” 

“And where precisely might that be, Mr Danes?” Dumbledore asked tersely, fairly sure that they needed to get someone to Blaise as soon as possible.

Clayton shrugged. “Somewhere in the dungeons.” He didn’t care if Blaise lived or died, he certainly wasn’t going to help him survive. 

“A classroom not far from the stairs near the Great Hall that go down to the dungeons,” Romy told them, as much to prove that she had been there as to actually help them locate the boy.

“Their injuries are all minor on these three, Albus,” Poppy told him. “Though Prince has a number of glamours on him, they don’t cover any serious injuries. Perhaps I should go and attempt to locate Mr Zabini,” she suggested.

 

“I think that would be advisable, thank you, Poppy,” Dumbledore said with a nod of his head, not at all sorry for a chance to question the werewolves further without anyone else around. “So, Harry, perhaps you can tell us what you did to provoke such an attack,” he asked calmly once Madam Pomfrey had gone.

“How dare you!” Clayton raged, Damon holding back his son before he pounced upon the headmaster in a fit of rage. “That prick tries to rape him and you accuse Harry of provoking it!”

“Rape?” Dumbledore questioned. “That is a very serious accusation, Mr Danes.”

“No shit,” Clayton retorted with a roll of his eyes, relaxing into his father’s tight hold around his body, knowing that he wouldn’t be going anywhere if Damon didn’t want him to.

“You have to tell him, Harry,” Romy said gently, looking at the male submissive pleadingly from the arms of Jenson, who was holding on to his daughter tightly. 

Harry, however, shook his head; he just couldn’t do it. Even thinking about it made him remember that night in the forest with Gideon and the other strays, and how close they had come to doing the same thing. There had been so many of them. Blaise was just one person, a wizard and Harry had allowed himself to be overpowered by him. 

“If you don’t, Harry, then they will let that bastard stay here and you know he will just try it again,” Clayton told him. “I covered for you last time because that was what you wanted, because I didn’t think it would happen again, but guess what, it did.”

“Last time?” Damon questioned with a look of dawning horror.

“Nothing happened, I’m fine,” Harry insisted, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I fought him off, it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Romy said softly, detaching herself from Jenson and clambering back onto the bed, kneeling next to him. “Harry, Clay’s right, this has to end now, you can’t let him just get away with this. You don’t have to talk about what happened, but at least give us a nod to confirm that what Clay said is true.”

Harry looked up at her slowly, his eyes ringed red from the tears he had tried to hold back. He just wanted to forget it ever happened, but he wouldn’t feel safe at Hogwarts while Blaise was still there; he wasn’t even sure he would feel safe if he wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to let that one bastard boy ruin everything. He still had to be here to help his Dad, to get the answers he needed, but right now he just wanted never to see Blaise again, and to go home.

He took a deep breath and turned to Dumbledore, steeling himself with determination. “Blaise Zabini tried to…” he paused to force the word passed his lips, “... rape me. Twice,” he added before turning to Damon and Jenson. “I don’t want to be here when she brings him here.”

“We’re taking you home,” Jenson said sternly.

“Now, I really think…” Dumbledore started to say.

“I really don’t give a fuck what you think,” Jenson interrupted. “We’re taking them home. You can talk to this Zabini boy and do whatever you think you need to. When he is gone from the school then we will consider letting them return.”

“I will let you know if Mr Danes and Miss Howard will be allowed to return,” Dumbledore said bluntly. “They have seemingly committed a very serious assault upon a fellow student. AND…” he went on, when several of the werewolves looked like they had something to say about that accusation, “... no matter their reasoning, this is a matter I will have to consider very seriously.”

“Do what you have to do,” Damon agreed, “but the pups come home with us now.”

“You might want to keep in mind that Harry will not be returning without us,” Romy pointed out to the headmaster, glaring at him without any hint of reservation.

“Goes without saying,” Clayton said; though he was, as always, amazed by the strength Romy had shown today. “But then the old coot knows that,” he added with a glare at the headmaster, “he doesn’t want us here at all. Only puts up with us so he can get to Harry.”

“Clayton,” Harry said in a warning tone. As true as they all knew it was, it was a delicate game that he and the headmaster were playing and his best friend’s accusations could complicate matters, even if they were said with the best of intentions. “We need our things,” he said, to change the subject, “our bags are in the Slytherin dorm.” There was no way he was going home without Baloo, because he was planning to curl up with his stuffed bear and Alpha scented blankets for the rest of the evening and try to wish it all away.

Dumbledore thought that the werewolves going home for now was probably for the best while he tried to figure out what to do about this whole mess. He would hear Zabini out, though it was clear that whatever the Slytherin boy told him he would have to expel the boy, innocent or not; Harry was simply too important. He had yet to make a decision regarding Romy and Clayton though.

He summoned a house elf, one of the hundreds that were in his employ, and instructed it to retrieve the bags that Harry had requested thinking that it was probably better if the werewolves were not around when Poppy returned with Blaise. He was aware that he probably didn’t have long and needed them gone as soon as possible so he could begin to deal with this whole mess. 

“Come on, Harry,” Romy said, taking his hand and leading him over to the others. 

Harry was conflicted though; he wanted to go home, and he was glad that there had been no question about believing what had happened to him, but it would mean seeing Fenrir. It felt like a lifetime ago that they had argued and now part of him even wished that he could have just been a good submissive and done as ordered by his Alpha, but even as the thought went through his head he knew that that would never be who he was.

“You can use the floo in Poppy’s office,” Dumbledore told them as soon as the house elf returned and handed the bags to Jenson. The headmaster directed them towards the back of the ward and he was glad he had suggested that rather than escorting them back to his office via the main doors to the medical wing, because at that moment a rather panicked looking Poppy returned, levitating Blaise on a stretcher. 

Harry looked over in that direction and moved closer to Damon before he even had time to process what he was doing. 

“Bastard,” Damon roared, upon noticing how even the vague sight of the boy had distressed Harry. He turned, with every intention of ending the Zabini kid; no one touched one of their pups and got away with it.

Jenson, however, had seen this coming and put an arm out to stop Damon from doing something that he would later regret. They needed to leave because Clayton too was looking like he wanted to finish what he started. Taking up his most authoritative voice and enforcing his pack status as Beta wolf he ordered them all into the small office of the nurse and over to the fireplace. 

It was with a great reluctance that Damon ushered Clayton and Harry out of the main ward and away from Blaise. The young submissive had put himself as close as physically possible to Damon’s side and was showing no sign of moving away any time soon. 

FGHP

When Jenson, Damon, Clayton, Romy and Harry fell out of the floo into Lukas’ house it was empty. For this Jenson was rather grateful; he had no intention of taking the pups back to the clearing straight away, first he needed to sort out a few things and ensure that Fenrir wouldn’t disappear for a few hours resulting the Zabini boy turn up dead in a ditch somewhere in a worse state than Harlan.

Right now Jenson needed to make sure that all traces of the Blaise boy was scrubbed off Harry and his clothes were changed so that when the Alpha saw him again he wouldn’t fly off the handle. He already knew that something untoward had happened, he didn’t need to be smelling the scent of the one responsible. 

“Harry, go upstairs and shower, change your clothes,” Jenson instructed as he handed Harry his backpack, which the teenager took, though looking fearful and shaking his head. He just didn’t want to be on his own right now. 

“I’ll come with you if you like,” Romy offered, though her Dad didn’t exactly look happy about this but he was quickly realising that Harry wasn’t going to be in a fit state to be doing anything right now. He had barely spoken two words to them since they had arrived, a certain sign that something wasn’t right. 

“I know you just want to go home, little one, but you need to do this,” Damon said gently, cottoning on to the reason why Jenson was requesting that he do this. “We can smell the other boy on you right now and Fenrir’s nose is more acute than ours, this is something you need to do. Do you understand?” 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest defensively, knowing that they were right that there was no way that Fenrir wouldn’t instantly smell Blaise on him; the idea that even the Slytherin boys scent was on him churned his stomach but equally the idea of stripping off and getting in a shower sounded terrifying. 

“I want Lukas,” he said, his voice almost a whisper, remembering how he had helped him after everything Gideon and the strays had put him through. 

“He isn’t here, Harry,” Jenson pointed out.

“I know that, I’m not stupid, but I need Lukas,” he said, fighting not to completely breakdown. “Preferably Micha too,” he added in a whisper.

“Harry...” Jenson sighed, thinking that it might not be possible to grant him this request, at least not without bringing the Alpha with them. There was no way that Fenrir was going to be kept at bay when he knew that his mate was within reaching distance. 

“I’ll go and get them,” Damon said quickly. “I’ll take Clay and Romy back with me,” he said, knowing that Harry wasn’t going to feel safe or happy until he had what he needed. 

“You can’t,” Jenson said adamantly, thinking that it was a suicide mission to go back to the clearing without taking Harry with them. Fenrir wasn’t in a good mood and returning without his mate was only going to worsen the situation. His mate was there and Jenson didn’t want her getting caught in the crossfire of the Alpha’s bad temper. 

“Why?” Damon queried, looking to the Beta wolf with a frown. He couldn’t understand why Jenson would deny such a request. He was all for giving Harry whatever it was that he needed to recover. 

“You know why,” Jenson said pointedly, giving Damon a look that made him realise why the Beta wolf was being so resistant to the idea. 

“He’ll wait,” Damon said confidently. 

“No he won’t,” Jenson said, getting rather snappy at the mere suggestion that anyone go back before it was time. He also didn’t want to get separated from Romy for any reason. 

“Well he’ll have to,” Damon said, getting a little cross now. If Micha and Lukas were going to help Harry feel better after everything that he had been through then Damon was going to make sure that they were there for the little pup.

“If you take Clay and Romy back to the clearing there will be so many questions that you won’t be able to answer,” Jenson warned, not liking the tone in which Damon had spoken to him. 

“The alternative is taking Harry to them,” Damon pointed out, “I think we can both agree that that would be worse.”

“Please, Jenson,” Harry said meeting the Beta’s eyes. He understood that it was going to complicate things with the Alpha but he couldn’t help what he felt. “At least you can tell him that I am… safe.” He had gone to say ‘okay’ but there wasn’t anything okay about how he felt at the moment.

“Fine,” Jenson conceded. “Romy, Clay, go with Damon. No-one tells Fenrir who did this,” he ordered, “let’s try to keep him from hunting the boy down, because as much as I think all of us would be happy to see him dead, that would likely only end up with Fenrir in Azkaban and the rest of us likely not far behind.”

Only once Damon had apparated away with Romy and Clay under each arm did Jenson sit Harry down on the sofa and kneel before him. He wanted to position himself lower than Harry so that the pup didn’t feel threatened or dominated over; he needed Harry to talk to him. 

“I have a couple questions, is that okay?” Jenson asked, ensuring to keep his voice low and gentle. Harry nodded, though it was with hesitation that he did so. “In the hospital wing, you said that you thought you were in a wood, why?” 

“The strays…” Harry said after a few moments, “their Alpha.” Jenson scowled a little at the answer, cursing his older brother for daring to hurt Harry like this.

“And this is the second time that Zabini tried to…” Jenson couldn’t say the word. He was a grown man, this very act had happened to his own daughter countless times because of his own brother and old pack and now it had almost happened to Harry on three different occasions and he still couldn’t bring himself to say the word. 

“The first time he even didn’t get close,” Harry said softly, unable to look up and meet Jenson’s eyes. “Please don’t tell Fenrir, about the first time he tried, please. He already hates me, he’ll never look at me again if he finds out.”

“Calm down, little one,” Jenson said as Harry near enough worked himself into a panic, “Fenrir doesn’t hate you. He was all ready to come to the school the moment he realised that something wasn’t right with you but he couldn’t,” 

“He knew?” Harry asked, looking up at the Beta with horror. 

“Yes, there is a reason those mating marks aren’t taken lightly,” Jenson said softly, it was a huge effort on his part to remain calm. He didn't want to scare Harry any more by getting angry. 

“Does that mean that he knows about the first time?” Harry asked fearfully, thinking that Fenrir might have known that he had been lying to him and make the already fragile relationship broken beyond repair. 

“No, this is the first time he reacted like this, whatever happened the last time it wasn’t enough to trigger the reaction.” Harry nodded his understanding, tears brimming in his eyes and this time he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold them back. 

FGHP

Fenrir was on his feet the moment he heard the crack of apparition, looking round, expecting to see Harry and finding only anger when only Damon, Clayton and Romy appeared to be there. The second they reached the territory, Romy was across the clearing and in her mother’s arms, Clay remained clinging to his Dad as a furious Alpha stormed towards them. 

“Where is he?” Fenrir demanded to know, his voice laced with rage. His Beta wolf and mate were absent, he half suspected that Harry was cheating on him and now that he wasn’t there, apparently too scared to come home, that thought was amplified in his mind. 

“He is safe,” Damon said quickly, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, realising that the Alpha was very much ready to attack at any given moment. “He is with Jenson at Lukas’ house, he was attacked but he’s fine. He is asking for Lukas and Micha.”

“I’m going,” the Alpha stated, going to step around his best friend. To hear his best friend say that his mate was attacked combined with the mating mark reacting the way that it had only meant one thing. He wanted to be with Harry, his little mate; he needed to know how bad it was. 

“Wait! Fenrir, please,” Damon said grabbing the Alpha’s wrist and hoping he wouldn’t come to regret it. Fenrir did look furious, but waited none the less. “He is shaken and upset, combined with your argument this morning… He is going to be back here soon, I promise, but just let me take Micha and Lukas to him, because that is who he needs to make him feel safe right now.”

Fenrir scowled deeply. He hated that his mate would rely on anyone else to make him feel safe but on the other hand he did want Harry to be cared for, for him to get what he wanted, so he reluctantly nodded his head and grunted. “Fine, one hour or I’m going to him! Lukas! Micha! With Damon, now.” 

“What’s going on?” Micha asked curiously as he came over to them at the barked order from the Alpha, Lukas just behind him, both looking curious as to what was going on. Micha had been a little reluctant about coming over as he hadn’t sorted things with Damon completely yet but it had been Alpha’s orders and it clearly involved Harry. 

“Just come with me, trouble, Harry needs you,” Damon said, putting a hand on Micha’s back and directing him towards the apparition point. The contact was familiar and comforting but it wasn’t the usual level of cuddles that he had come to expect from his mate. “I’ll be back soon. Clay, just keep an eye on Romy and make sure Callie knows about her concussion, okay?”

“Will do, Dad,” Clay agreed, as he watched his father apparate away with Micha a moment later, Lukas disappearing after them a few seconds later. “He really will be okay,” Clay said, turning to the angry looking Alpha. 

“What happened?” The Alpha demanded, rounding on the teenager. 

“I think Harry will explain it better,” Clayton said hesitantly, he didn’t want to put his foot in it with his best friend by telling Fenrir something that Harry didn’t want him to know. “He was saying he wanted to come home though,” he told him with a sympathetic smile, “he wants to be here.” 

Then quickly, before the Alpha could do or say anything else, he made his escape, heading over towards Romy and Callie, leaving Fenrir to glare at the apparition spot. He fully intended to do as Damon had told him and ensure that Romy was taken care of and he wasn’t going to leave her side for a second. 

FGHP

There was a pop of apparition and it made Harry jump, startling him enough to stop his crying for a moment, but the second he saw who it was, he practically jumped to his feet and threw himself into Micha’s arms. At which point he couldn’t help bursting into tears again, which took the older submissive by complete surprise but he quickly wrapped his arms around Harry, returning the embrace.

“The Alpha says we have an hour,” Damon told Jenson quietly so that Harry couldn’t hear them. “Was the best we were going to get and honestly, I am kind of surprised he even agreed to that much.”

Jenson nodded his understanding, as he watched over the two submissives and Lukas, the latter looking a bit awkward as though not sure what to do with himself, a supportive hand on Harry’s upper back.

“If you wanted more time to talk to me you could have just asked, Harry,” Lukas teased, glad when Harry managed a small, though rather half-hearted and tearful, smile. “Are you okay?” he asked gently, as Harry managed to reduce his crying to a few small sobs and stopped holding onto Micha quite so tightly. 

“Not really,” Harry told him. “I need to go wash his scent off,” he explained.

“Okay, don’t worry,” Lukas told him firmly, starting to understand why he had been asked to come. He loved Harry of course, and he knew Harry loved him but he hadn’t been sure why it wasn’t Micha and Romy that Harry wanted. However, he supposed that it had been he who had helped Harry through that night after the strays had attacked him, had helped him get clean despite his fears. “Do you want Micha to come upstairs with us?” he asked, wanting to make this as easy for Harry as possible.

“Yes please,” he said, before turning to Damon. “Sorry, Damon, I’m going to be stealing all your Micha cuddles today,” he told him cheekily, though his voice was still a little shaky.

Damon stared at him for a moment, realising that the little submissive was well aware of the relationship between him and Micha. Though he was glad that Clay still seemed oblivious as far as he could tell and he suspected that Harry had enough sense not to say anything just yet. For now he was just glad to see that Harry was at least managing to be somewhat himself now that Micha and Lukas were there.

“Come on, little one,” Lukas said, “let’s clean you up.” Harry nodded his agreement. The fact that he could smell Blaise all over him was making him feel physically sick. The sooner that he was clean, the sooner he could go home and sleep. 

FGHP

Draco returned from dinner and went to get a book from his trunk in the dormitory, intending to finish off some reading for an essay he had to write for later in the week, but he was rather surprised to see Harry’s bed empty and untouched. He frowned in thought, supposing that maybe they had sorted that forest classroom thing or found somewhere else to sleep; though, it did seem odd that Harry wouldn’t have mentioned it.

Of course, it wasn’t exactly any of his business, he supposed, and Harry was perfectly capable of deciding for himself where he was going to sleep; and he could hardly blame him for not wanting to share a room with Blaise, given the fight they had just before the weekend.

That thought had Draco frowning again though, as he realised he hadn’t seen Blaise at dinner. He hadn’t seen him all evening actually, which was a little strange; Blaise did keep to himself rather a lot, though he wasn’t usually one to skip meals, even if for no other reason that it was a good opportunity to eavesdrop of other people’s conversations and gather information that he could use to his advantage. It was hardly as though he was the only one though; it was probably, in truth, one of the reasons that the Slytherin attendance at meals was so high.

And as such, Draco couldn’t help but wonder if the absences of both boys were related. It wasn’t really his fight, he had done all he could to keep Blaise from stirring trouble, but it was likely that the older Slytherin wouldn’t let that stop him if Harry insulted his ego bad enough.

With a sigh, Draco headed back out of the room with the intention of checking the medical wing just in case. He wouldn’t be able to focus on his work anyway, until he had an answer as to what was going on. Daphne had asked where he was going, but he had brushed her off easily, saying there was something he had to check, and no-one else was foolish enough to try and stop or question him.

The walk to the medical wing was familiar to him, after the many years he had spent at the school, and he soon found himself pushing open the door carefully to peer inside the ward. It was mostly quiet inside but he could see the headmaster talking in hushed tones with Madam Pomfrey a little way down the room.

He pushed the door open a little further and he could see the person lying perfectly still on the bed closest to them. He knew his dorm mate well enough to recognise Blaise at first glance but the boy really was completely unmoving and he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened to him. 

“Is he… alive?” Draco asked curiously as he stepped into the room. If pushed far enough he wouldn’t put it passed the young werewolves to actually kill someone, particularly if he hurt one of their own.

“You should not be here, Mr Malfoy,” Madam Pomfrey said, heading towards him with every intention of hurrying him out of the room.

“It seems he will live,” Dumbledore said, turning to watch Draco with a stern gaze. “Do you know anything about this?” he asked, peering over the top of his half moon spectacles.

“I just noticed that he missed dinner, so I thought I would check to see if he was here,” Draco told him, crossing his arms over his chest. He considered mentioning that Harry was not where he expected to find him either, but he had no idea if Harry was even involved and he certainly didn’t want to drop his friend in this if the headmaster remained oblivious to the contention between the two Slytherin boys. 

“What can you tell me about Harry and Blaise?” Dumbledore questioned. Draco had been doing a rather marvellous job of making friends with Harry so far, he thought, and so surely he could be able to offer some insight.

“That Blaise probably had this coming, given how he has treated Harry,” Draco said bluntly. 

“Mr Malfoy,” Madam Pomfrey chastised. “There is no excuse for someone to inflict such injuries.”

“Then, with all due respect, you’re an idiot, Ma’am,” Draco said, his tone and manner polite, in contrast to his words. It was unlikely that an attack on Blaise would have been unprovoked, though he could understand the urge to simply beat the crap out of him, not that he would ever sink to such tactics.

“That is quite enough, Mr Malfoy,” Dumbledore said angrily, not going to sit back and let Draco insult his loyal staff members. 

“I agree,” Draco said, turning to leave. Though he paused at the door and looked back at Madam Pomfrey. “Do try not to let him die,” he said, with a glance at Blaise, “we would all be SO upset,” he said sarcastically, before striding out of the room, a smirk twitch at his lips when he heard the horrified gasp from the nurse just before the door swung shut behind him.

FGHP

“It’s time to go back, little one,” Jenson said as Harry re-entered the living room having washed with the help of Lukas and Micha, changed his clothing and left the offending clothes that smelt of Blaise in the bathroom upstairs. Harry would be thrilled if he never saw them again if he was honest with himself. 

At the mention of going back to the territory, Harry looked a little panicky; even though the wash and change of clothes had seemingly done him the world of good, he still seemed a little reserved and not at all like himself. “Can’t I stay here, just for tonight?” he asked, looking to Jenson and Damon with wide pleading eyes. 

“No, Fenrir will only come looking for you,” Damon said gently before Jenson could say anything. They both knew that this was true; the Alpha had given them an hour and they were pushing their luck on that. If they didn’t head back soon Fenrir would be coming to them whether Harry wanted to see him or not. 

“I don’t think… I’m not sure I can see him.” Harry said, his heart rate picking up as the panic truly started to set in. The thought of his mate touching him right now, it was enough to make his body want to shut down completely. Between their fight and what had happened with Blaise, Harry didn’t want Fenrir anywhere near him. 

“Is it about the fight you had this afternoon?” Micha asked sympathetically. He knew how difficult it was and he could relate to what Harry was going through too. He went to stand close to the younger submissive, to let him know that he was there if he needed to simply be held. 

“Partly,” Harry admitted, giving his fellow submissive a small smile as Micha came to join him, glad of the comfort that being close to Micha allowed him. 

Damon gave a sigh. “You either have to face it or walk away, little one; he’s worried about you. You need to come back to the clearing tonight, even if you need some space from him,” the former Beta said giving Harry a sympathetic look.

Looking to the man at his side, Harry said, “Micha, don’t leave me, please.” 

“Of course I won’t,” Micha said with a reassuring smile, linking their fingers together to give Harry a little strength, which was much needed.  

“None of us will, we’re not going anywhere,” Lukas reassured him, he was rather fond of Harry and wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him. Not even Fenrir, who seemed to always have the best intentions where Harry was concerned; though it often seemed not to work out for the best. 

“I don’t want him… I can’t talk to him tonight,” Harry said, cowering into Micha, trying desperately not to start crying again. He was exhausted and his eyes were stinging terribly with the need to sleep. 

“Okay, that’s fine, little one, after everything that’s happened I’m sure we can force him to understand that,” Jenson said, not wanting to be the unreasonable one. 

Harry nodded. “I know this is strange but can I have my blanket and Baloo from my bag please?” he asked.

Jenson gave him a strange look but nodded regardless, handing over the items. Harry took the blanket first and threw it around his shoulders, the moment he did this everyone realised why he wanted it, as it smelt so strongly of the Alpha male. Once he was wrapped up in the blanket, Harry took Baloo too and leant against Damon, drained of energy and just wanting to sleep. 

“Come on, little one,” Jenson said, picking Harry up into his arms. The last thing they needed was for him to literally fall asleep on his feet and end up falling over and hurting himself, or something of the like, which he would definitely not put past the young submissive. 

Harry protested for a moment; it was bad enough when Fenrir picked him up and carried him around but this was Jenson and he felt a little awkward about it. Though after a few seconds his tiredness won out and he rested his head on Jenson’s shoulder and focused on fighting to keep his eyes open.

Trusting the others to follow after them, Jenson apparated back to the territory, unsurprised when the first thing he saw was the Alpha heading towards them with Clay hot on his heels. Luckily Micha, Lukas and Damon all appeared next to them before Fenrir reached them and stepped forward like a guard, knowing that Harry wasn’t ready to be near the Alpha just yet.

As it happened, it had simply all proven too much and Harry was already losing his battle against sleep, his eyes falling closed and his breathing evening out as he relaxed in Jenson’s arms.

“He is exhausted, Alpha,” Lukas told Fenrir. The submissive had trembled and cried his way through the process of getting cleaned up and so, after the long day they had all had, it hardly seemed surprising that Harry hadn’t been able to stay awake any longer. They certainly didn’t want Fenrir trying to wake him up again now to try and get answers that Harry wouldn’t be ready to give.

“Please just let him sleep,” Micha requested, looking up at the Alpha with wide pleading purple eyes.

“Let me see him,” Fenrir said stubbornly, and they reluctantly moved aside realising that if they didn’t they were going to be forcefully moved. The Alpha stepped up to Jenson’s side and, with surprising gentleness, brushed Harry’s hair from his face. “He washed,” he stated. “I know why but I can still smell that scent on Clayton and Romy,” he explained, inhaling with a scowl on his face. “On Micha too,” he added.

“He’s been through enough today,” Damon said gently, causing Fenrir to growl at his friend in warning. It was mainly because the majority of what Harry had been through was because of him and he didn’t appreciate the reminder. 

“We let him sleep,” Fenrir agreed. He was, for the moment, just mostly glad that Harry was safely back under his watchful eye and he realised that at some point Harry had removed his glamour, because his markings were back in place; though that might have simply happened when his little mate had fallen asleep.

Jenson nodded his agreement and, not wanting to push their luck, headed towards the Alpha’s hides, intending to lay Harry down there to sleep; the submissive might not want his mate close to him yet but, if the blanket was any indication, he wanted to be surrounded by Fenrir’s scent.

“Micha,” Harry mumbled gently, half awake, still clutching Baloo bear close to him. 

“Right here, Harry,” Micha said, giving the Alpha an apologetic smile as he lay down next to Harry and linked their hands together, Baloo squished slightly between them.

“I know you don’t like how close they are,” Damon said, coming to stand next to his best friend, joining him in watching their two submissives curl up together. “But Harry really needs him right now.” He knew that they had already told the Alpha this many times, but Fenrir seemed to need to be reminded of these things because he was looking as though he was about to tear the two of them away from each other.

“You don’t understand,” Fenrir grunted.

“Don’t understand?” Damon asked, looking at his friend incredulously, checking that Clay was well out of earshot. “Did you forget whose mate it is that is currently cuddling up to yours? I think I understand perfectly well because I would much rather that Micha was in my arms than wrapped around Harry, believe me.”

“No,” Fenrir grunted, “someone else touched him.” Damon was right that he never liked it when Micha and Harry fell asleep together, but it was different this time, there was more to it and every instinct was telling him to keep everyone else away from his little mate.

“Not because he wanted them to though,” Damon reminded him; he was glad that he was right that Harry wouldn’t cheat on Fenrir, but that Harry had been forced to endure the unwanted advances of this Zabini boy still made him want to hit something. 

“I don’t care,” Fenrir told him through clenched teeth, “he should be with me.” It wasn’t quite true, he knew; he was glad that Harry hadn’t betrayed him but there was just a different kind of pain in knowing what had happened to his little mate.

“They’ll be here a little while,” Damon assured him, “until that headmaster decides what he’s doing. You’d be proud of Clayton,” he added, looking towards where Clayton was talking with Callie and Romy, “from the brief glimpse I got of the young man who hurt Harry and Romy, he was in a bad way.” 

“He should be dead,” the Alpha stated.

“He’s a fifteen year old boy,” Damon reminded him. His instinct had been to attack Zabini too, but he was glad that Jenson had stopped him; he wasn’t sure how he would have dealt with the guilt of killing him, even if there had been no other consequences.

“He hurt Harry,” Fenrir pointed out, looking at his best friend with a scowl on his face.

“Indeed,” Damon agreed with a sigh, “and, if it wasn’t for you having an excellent Beta who can keep his head, I probably would have ripped him limb from limb myself,” he admitted.

“It still might happen,” Fenrir told him. He certainly hadn’t ruled out the possibility of hunting down the boy and ending his life slowly and painfully. 

“Fenrir, it really can’t,” Damon warned, giving the Alpha a sympathetic look. “I know this is all about protecting Harry and the pups, but how are you going to do that from Azkaban or if they give you the dementors kiss?” he questioned, hoping to make his best friend at least think about what was likely to happen if he actually ever did try to find and kill the boy. “Anyway, we made it very clear that none of them are going back until the boy is gone.”

“They aren’t going back,” Fenrir stated. There was no way he was letting Harry go back to that school now and, without Harry there, there was no reason for Clayton or Romy to go either. He hadn’t listened to his gut earlier that day when it had told him not to let his little mate return, and then this had happened.

“I think Harry is going to probably have something to say about that,” Damon told him, thinking that it was unlikely that Harry was going to surrender his chance to find the answers he needed about Severus and his birth parents so easily.

“They aren’t going back,” the Alpha repeated.

“Not for at least a few days, that much I’m sure of,” Damon agreed, realising that he wasn’t going to convince the Alpha to let them return given the current state of things; not that he was liking the idea of them going back either. “There will be plenty of time for you and Harry to work things out before then.”

Fenrir grunted in agreement, hating that there was even a possibility that he would have to let Harry return to that school soon. It had been hard enough even before his little mate had been attacked, he had no idea how they expected him to agree to it now.

FGHP

Harry awoke feeling a bit confused about where he was for a moment; it was early morning, he could tell that because it was still almost completely dark with the dim glow of the sun threatening to rise. He blinked his eyes slowly open and was able to make out Micha’s face only a few inches away from his own. 

His sleep foggy brain slowly started to remember what had happened the day before and the reason that he was back in the clearing, curled up on the Alpha’s blankets; though he didn’t actually remember coming back to the territory, he was glad that someone had kept the Alpha from curling up in bed with him.

He could feel that there was someone else sleeping close behind him too, but they were too small, by a long way, to be Fenrir; a glance over his shoulder let him confirm that it was Romy, who had a fist clenched holding onto the back of his jumper, and that Clay was asleep on her other side.

He glanced around the clearing, trying to make out where everyone was in the very dim light and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted Fenrir sitting on one of the log benches near their feet, watching him closely.

“Fen, you scared me,” Harry said quietly, pressing his hand over his rapidly beating heart. He hadn’t actually expected anyone else to be awake at this time in the morning.

“I was watching over you,” the Alpha said as though it should have been obvious.

“Oh…,” Harry said, not quite sure how he felt about that really. “All night?” he asked.

“Yes,” Fenrir confirmed.

“Oh…,” Harry said again, kind of touched that his mate would do such a thing but also a little unnerved that Fenrir had just sat there watching him sleep. “Thank you… I think,” he said, finding it rather difficult to look at his protective and rather overbearing mate. “You should sleep,” he said quietly.

“Not without you,” Fenrir said grumpily. He was rather tired but he hadn’t wanted to leave Harry unguarded after everything that had happened; he certainly wasn’t about to go to sleep now that he knew that his little mate was awake and potentially going to go wandering off alone, into danger, as he had been known to do.

“I can’t yet, Fen,” Harry told him, “and honestly I feel a bit weird talking about this while I am lying between Micha and Romy.”

“Then come sit with me,” the Alpha suggested. 

“Fine,” Harry agreed, sitting up and trying his best not to wake the others. Though Romy’s grip was surprisingly strong and she kept pulling him back, which he couldn’t help but laugh at a little, which in turn half woke her up.

“Harry?” she questioned sleepily, but she did at least relinquish her hold on his jumper.

“Don’t worry, Romy, go back to sleep,” Harry told her. “I’m just going to go sit with Fen for a bit.” He gestured over to where the Alpha was sitting watching them.

“You sure?” she asked, her eyes half open as she looked up at him.

“I’m sure, you stay there cuddling with Clay,” he told her with a grin and that had her eyes open instantly, peering over her shoulder.

“Oh…” Romy said in surprise at the sight of her cousin curled up behind her, an arm thrown over her hip. “Neither of you are ever going to let me live this down,” she groaned, but apparently it didn’t bother her that much, or at least she was too tired to actually move, because she lay back down and closed her eyes again. Harry thought that he even saw her snuggle closer but it was dark and he couldn’t be sure. 

Harry carefully extricated himself from between Micha and Romy, and made his way over towards his mate, though he purposefully chose to sit an arm’s length away from him on the opposite end of the log, an action that made Fenrir tense up. 

“I’ll kill him,” Fenrir growled, his fists clenching at the thought of what had been almost been done to his mate while he hadn’t been there to protect him. Sending Harry away to school was hard enough knowing that he was there with very limited protection and now, knowing that he needed it, it was going to be even harder. 

Harry sighed. “I would really rather you didn’t do that,” he said, staring at the floor; no one had bothered to remove his trainers before they had put him to bed and now he scuffed at the ground, determinedly not looking at his mate.

At Harry’s words, Fenrir seemed only to get angrier. “How can you say that when he…?” the Alpha began, wanting to lash out at something. However, he was aware that anything he did could have Harry running scared so, fighting very hard, he held back his temper. 

“You don’t even know what he did,” Harry told him. He understood from what Jenson had explained about their mating marks that the Alpha probably had some idea what might have happened, but no-one else had been there, not even Clay and Romy. It had just been him all alone with Blaise and he had been terrified; he was pretty sure that none of them, bar maybe Romy and Micha, understood how he felt.

“I know enough,” Fenrir told him. He knew that someone had touched his mate and that Harry had not wanted them to. That was reason enough for him to wish that bastard dead.

“No, you don’t,” Harry said though he just sighed rather than argued; none of them could understand that fear, only Romy and Micha really could relate to it. Even now he could still feel Blaise touching him, violating him as he laughed, mocking him. 

“Then tell me,” Fenrir asked, wanting Harry to talk to him. He wanted more than anything for Harry to talk to him, to tell him what had happened. Fenrir had gathered very quickly that no one was going to tell him anything because they all believed that it was Harry who needed to be the one to tell him what had happened. 

“I can’t,” Harry told him quietly. He didn’t know how he could possibly put what had happened into words and the idea of having to mentally go over it again was unbearable. Even listening to Romy and Clay explaining what they had seen to Dumbledore was almost too much.

“Why not?” the Alpha questioned. It seemed like a simple task to him and he couldn’t help but think that it was wrong that Harry was hiding this from him when his little mate was the one that was always placing such a high value on openness and honesty.

“I just can’t!” Harry snapped, frustrated that his mate was continuing to push the issue. “If you are going to be like this then I am just going to go and lie back down with Micha and Romy,” he said firmly, lowering his voice again so as not to wake anyone else.

“Little one,” Fenrir pleaded. He didn’t want Harry to go back to the others, not now that he was actually getting to talk with him, even if he wasn’t getting any answers.

“Can’t it just be enough to know that Clay got there in time?” Harry asked, looking up at his mate hopefully. “He damned well saved me, and beat the crap out of the guy for what he did,” he told the Alpha, already knowing that it wouldn’t be enough.

“No,” Fenrir stated bluntly.

Harry sighed. “Look,” he said, “I won’t ever be anywhere near him ever again. Clay has proven himself capable of protecting me. Can we just move past this?” he asked, wanting to pretend it never happened, just like he had been doing for the last few months regarding the incident with Gideon. Though he had to admit that that had come back to haunt him at the worst moment possible.

“He touched you,” Fenrir said, his fists clenched once more in anger, and Harry was so lost in his thoughts about what Gideon had done that it took him a moment to realise that his mate was referring to Blaise. “I can still feel…” the Alpha tried to explain, reaching back and running his fingers over the mating mark on his neck.

Harry watched him sadly, resisting the urge to mimic the action. “Yeah, my mark still feels weird too. Stupid thing doesn’t seem to care that I didn’t want him to, it’s still punishing me it seems,” he grumbled. It felt rather unfair that it was so uncomfortable when he hadn’t even wanted any of it to happen. Though Fenrir hadn’t asked for it either; but at least it had told Fenrir enough to send Jenson and Damon to check on him, for that he was grateful. 

“It’s not a punishment,” the Alpha told him. 

Harry thought there was an uncharacteristic sadness to his voice as he said this and he couldn’t help but wonder if Fenrir thought that he would have deserved for it to be punishment, for having let Blaise manage as much as he had. “It feels like it,” he admitted, looking up at his mate.

“The bond is breaking,” Fenrir said quietly and those words hit Harry like a physical pain in his chest, the sadness in his mate’s voice suddenly making sense.

“What, why?” he asked fearfully. He might be angry at Fenrir but that didn’t mean he wanted things to be over between them; sure he had said that in the heat of their argument but he wasn’t going to give up on the man he loved that easily. 

“Because you let someone else touch you,” the Alpha explained.

“I didn’t,” Harry told him firmly. He would never have let Blaise touch him, he wouldn’t never let anyone who wasn’t Fenrir touch him. 

“I know, little one,” Fenrir assured him, but the sadness remained, “but it doesn’t matter.” The bond wouldn’t distinguish between willing and not, and as far as the magic involved was concerned Harry had betrayed him. If Zabini had succeeded in raping Harry then the bond would have been broken instantly because that was simply how it worked. 

“I don’t want it to break,” Harry told him earnestly, moving a little closer to him on the log as though the smaller distance between them might put less of a strain upon their bond; though Fenrir was very aware that Harry seemed to not want to be in physical contact with him and that stung.

“Good,” Fenrir said, not willing to admit out loud how relieved that made him feel.

“Did you want it to break?” Harry asked hesitantly, needing to know that Fenrir wasn’t regretting their decision to share the mark. With everything that had happened the day before, Harry could understand if his mate wanted out of their relationship, wanted to find someone who was less trouble. He didn’t think that would be the case, but he had to be sure.

“No,” Fenrir said with certainty, and Harry managed to smile at him for that. There was no hesitation and no doubt in the single word response.

“Then how do we stop it from breaking?” he asked, wanting to stop things from spiralling any more out of control than they had already become. He knew that he and Fenrir had issues to work through but he wanted their bond to still be there when all was said and done.

“You’re not ready,” the Alpha told him with a pointed look. He would have liked nothing more than to disappear off into the wood for an hour with Harry, mending their bond but given his little mate didn’t even seem comfortable to touch him, or sit close to him, there was no way that they could do enough to placate the bond.

“Oh,” Harry said softly, as he caught on to what Fenrir meant, though he was glad he didn’t have to explain to his mate that he wouldn’t be having sex with him for a little while. “Does it help if I tell you I wish I was ready?” he asked, giving the Alpha an apologetic smile.

“No,” Fenrir said bluntly. He wouldn’t lie to Harry, he wasn’t okay that his mate didn’t feel comfortable enough to get close to him and wishing that he was wasn’t going to do anyone any good. And it certainly did nothing to help fix their breaking bond.

“Fen….” Harry said, sounding hurt as he looked over at his mate, hurt that Fenrir wouldn’t take it as a good sign that he still wanted to, even after what had happened to him. 

He hadn’t meant to upset him further but he didn’t see the point of half truths or trying to placate Harry with lies, things were breaking between them and he wanted to fix them, he was determined to do so, but there was no use in pretending they could wish away their problems. “You’re still mine,” the Alpha said, hoping to reassure his little mate. 

“How long for?” Harry asked sadly, wondering how long he could give himself to recover before he would need to consider forcing himself to just have sex with Fenrir whether he was ready for it or not.

Fenrir took the time to look at his little mate, wanting to be sure that Harry believed him when he answered this question. “Always,” he said with a low growl, glad that the others were all asleep for this particular heart to heart they were having.

Harry looked at him with confusion. “But you said…”

“If it breaks then we will fix it,” Fenrir told him. “I won’t let you go.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that a little, at Fenrir’s stubborn possessiveness. “It’s that easy?” he asked. He hoped he could manage to repair their bond before it broke completely, but it would take a lot of pressure off of him if he knew they could just create it again later if he had to.

In truth Fenrir wasn’t sure if it would be possible to bond in this way again if it broke, but either way he would ensure that Harry remained his. “It can be,” he stated. 

Silence fell between them. Neither of them sure what to say next, though finally it was Harry who broke the silence and the tension between them. “About yesterday afternoon,” he began, feeling rather nervous about bringing up their argument from the previous day. It felt like an age ago since they had had it, almost as if it didn’t matter anymore. However, if they hadn’t had argued then they wouldn’t have been in such bad moods, maybe Clay wouldn’t have left and they wouldn’t be here now. There were a lot of what ifs in Harry’s life and he hated it. 

“Not now,” Fenrir said gruffly. Things were calm between them and he wanted to keep them that way for the moment. He wanted Harry to feel at least somewhat safe again before they rehashed that argument. 

“Please,” Harry pleaded, his head felt too full, like he was trying to keep track of too many things at once; he wanted to deal with the issues from their argument, which felt so petty now, and move on. He had more important things to worry about than a stupid glamour and whether or not Dumbledore saw the markings Fen had put on him.

“No,” the Alpha said stubbornly.

“But Fen,” Harry pleaded. Things were so messed up between them and all Harry wanted to do was make things better. He didn’t fancy having this conversation with the whole pack listening in. It was bad enough that they had all heard the argument.

The Alpha however was stubborn on the matter, shaking his head. “You’re mine, that is all that matters,” he said, wanting more than anything to reach out to his fragile little mate and pull him on to his lap and hold him there. 

“I want you to understand though,” Harry said, ploughing on with determination. 

“No,” Fenrir said firmly. 

“Why?” Harry asked, looking to Fenrir as if he had lost the plot. He wanted to fix things and he couldn’t understand why Fenrir was being so resistant. 

“Because I hurt you again, the reason why doesn’t matter,” the Alpha said, tensing up. This was why he didn’t want to discuss it. He didn’t want to think about what he had done to his mate. He really should have known better but Harry seemed to have this way of riling him up to the point where he couldn’t even think clearly; it all made him feel like he was failing as his Alpha and dominant mate, and then Harry had said something along those lines too. 

Harry’s hand instinctively went to the bruise on his arm from when the Alpha had held on to him the day before. “How did you…?” he began before glancing over at Fen. “You checked while I was sleeping didn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Fenrir admitted, not in the slightest bit ashamed about doing this. He had wanted to know what damage he had done and felt no shame in looking at the body of his mate as he slept. Damon had protested a little and Micha had given him a rather stern, though sleepy, look as he had done so, but they wisely hadn’t tried to actually stop him.

“I never wanted him to touch me, you’re the only one I want. I know I haven’t said it since the first time but I really do love you, Fen,” Harry told him. The Alpha grunted in response, which only made Harry frown. The younger of the two shuffled a little closer to the dominant male and reached out, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Even if you can never say it back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your responses to the last chapter were amazing so I want to take this opportunity (along with my co-author BickyMonster) to say thank you. We write because we love it and these characters and this story has become a main feature in our lives. The fact that you guys love it as much makes us amazingly happy. So THANK YOU!!! Don't forget to leave some more comments for us, they really make us very, very happy!


	42. Home Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the other packs enjoy being at home.

Chapter 42 – Home Comforts

After a rather lengthy lecture to Jenson and Damon about not letting Harry out of their sight, Fenrir had finally retreated to his now vacant bed and tried to get some sleep. After sitting up all night, watching over Harry, it was much deserved rest. Something that had only actually become possible now that his bed was free of half the pack, who had slept in it with Harry the night before. However, he wasn't best pleased that he could smell all of the others in his bed now; he had been content for it to just smell of him and Harry. He would soon fix that though, if he could help it.

The pack in general was quiet, with a subdued feeling that was rather startling in contrast to the constant madness of the day before. Lukas was sat reading with Harry at his side; the submissive was trying his best to read too but kept getting caught up in his own thoughts. Romy was taking a short nap, having been woken at regular intervals throughout the night by her Dad, who had been worried about her concussion.

Tessie and Callie were instructing Clay and Micha on chopping up vegetables that they would cook as part of lunch, figuring that even they couldn't get that wrong and that the task would keep them both busy and relatively out of trouble. Of course, the two had made it into a bit of a competition and were trying to see who could finish their task first. This had resulted in Callie having to put plasters over half their fingers where they had nicked themselves with the knives, much to her annoyance.

Jenson groaned as he heard the familiar squawk of an owl overhead, the sound making the other pack members who weren't asleep look to the sky. A tawny owl was circling above them, clearly looking for the recipient of the mail it carried. As it turned out the bird had two letters, one addressed to Damon and the other to Jenson.

Harry and Clay immediately stopped what they were doing and went to see what the letters contained, knowing that, without a doubt, they would be from Dumbledore. The four of them exchanged looks of uncertainty as they silently debated waking Fenrir and Romy before they opened the letters.

"Just open them," Harry said a little impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest as though that would help to protect him from what the letters might say. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to be written in them; on one hand he was scared that Dumbledore might not let them return because that might mean he wouldn't be able to work towards saving his father, but on the other hand he wasn't sure he ever wanted to set foot in Hogwarts again.

Damon and Jenson each opened their respective letters; Harry and Clay stood beside them, waiting anxiously to see what they said. Clay had almost killed Blaise in his rage and now everything was hanging on what these two letters had inside them.

"Blah blah blah," Damon said as he scanned over most of the letter, "having spoken with Mr Zabini and considered the matter carefully both Mr Harry Prince and Mr Clayton Danes are suspended from Hogwarts until Friday the twenty-first of January. They will be permitted to return to the school over the weekend so that they can begin classes on Monday the twenty-fourth."

"This one says basically the same thing about Romy," Jenson told them. "And it confirms that Zabini is to be expelled."

"Yeah, that's written here too," Damon said as he read the rest of the letter. "And he says that if you want to press charges against him, Harry, that you will have to speak with the Department of Law Enforcement at the Ministry," he added.

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "I can't," he told them emphatically.

"It might be worth…" Jenson began but was swiftly cut off by Harry who was shaking his head.

"No," Harry said again. "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't."

"But Harry, after what he did…" Jenson said, trying again. If he could he would have had Gideon arrested too but that wasn't going to happen any time soon; at the very least he thought that Blaise needed to be shown that there were consequences to his actions.

"I know what he did but if I go to the Ministry and involve law enforcement then they could come here, they could see Fen. If he was to get arrested because of me…" Harry said, rambling and beginning to freak out about his mate being taken away from him. It was a thought that he couldn't process, not even the possibility of it. He would protect Fenrir and the rest of the pack, even if it meant Blaise walked away without being punished by anything more than just being expelled from Hogwarts.

"Okay, no Ministry, we won't press charges," Damon said quickly, trying to calm the steadily panicking teenager. It seemed that the thought of Fenrir suddenly not being around was enough to push the teenager into a state of anxious worry.

"We won't need the Ministry," Clay said with scowl, "I'll kill him myself if I ever see him again." Damon frowned at his son, not liking the idea that Clay would so easily kill someone. Of course, he was of the opinion that Blaise would deserve it, but he never wanted to see his son sink to such measures.

"There is no reason that any of us should ever have to see him again," Harry said, and he hoped he was right. That was what he wanted most at the moment, to never have to lay eyes on Blaise ever again.

Jenson and Damon nodded their agreement to that but then none of them were really sure what to say; it seemed that the pups would be with the pack for the remainder of the week before they were allowed to return to Hogwarts but they all had so many conflicting emotions over that.

Fenrir would also need convincing, of course, if they were to go back. He was not about to let Harry go anywhere that wasn't safe. Damon was the only one who knew for sure just how resistant the Alpha was to the idea that the pups would go back to Hogwarts, though the others were aware he wouldn't like it; but Damon wasn't going to bring that up now. They all had enough to worry themselves with for the moment.

FGHP

Harry actually found himself relaxing a little bit now that he knew there was no chance that they would be expected to return to Hogwarts for the rest of the week. It also helped knowing that Blaise would definitely not be there upon their return. As such he was able to focus much better on the book that he had been trying to read earlier.

He was glad that he was being allowed to sit in peace and he realised that he had missed these moments with Lukas where the two of them just sat quietly together. If there was one positive aspect to everything that had happened, it was that everyone seemed quite content to let Harry do whatever he wanted as long as he remained within sight.

Romy had woken not long after the arrival of the letters and Jenson had let her read the one that Dumbledore had sent him; the contents were of no surprise to her really and like the others she was pleased that they would get to spend a week in the territory before returning. She had purposefully told the headmaster that she had helped in the assault on Blaise just so that she would be included in the expulsion that she suspected would happen because of Clay's actions.

Fenrir, who had awoken a few hours later, had been unsurprisingly less happy that they were going to return at all. He had told Jenson and Damon very firmly that the pups would not be returning to that 'fucking dangerous school' before storming off into the tree line. Harry assumed that his mate was going to do something to vent his anger and was glad that the Alpha had left the clearing to do so, because that kind of aggression was not exactly what Harry wanted to be witnessing right now, not after everything that had happened.

The Alpha male's legendary temper scared Harry on occasion and he had had enough of being scared to last a lifetime. With Fenrir off, likely destroying something, Harry was content to sit by the fire and read. It was the set school textbook on potion making but, even though his knowledge excelled beyond what was in the book, he was still rather enjoying the light reading. Looking over the instructions reminded him of his Dad and it relaxed him a little to have that reminder.

"What are you reading about, it looks… complicated?" Lukas asked, glancing over at the rather detailed looking instructions that Harry seemed to be enthralled with. Lukas had never been much for potions, it was far too practical for his liking; he much preferred getting lost in numbers.

"Potions," Harry said. "It's not too complicated once you break it down. This one is actually inaccurate, it says to cut the Sopophorous Bean when really you should crush it. It is extraordinarily difficult to actually try and chop it; and even if you do manage to get through its hard shell, without breaking several knives in the process, then you will end up wasting most of the juice, which is what you are after anyway."

"So you're telling me that a book is wrong?" Lukas asked and appeared to be a little disgusted at the possibility. He loved books, he relied heavily on the information that his books provided him with; to think that one was wrong, well… it was horrifying to say the least.

"No need to look so frightened, Lukas," Harry said with a laugh, highly amused by his friend's reaction. "The book isn't technically wrong, if that makes you feel any better, but it is just that there is a far better method and I would never use this one," he explained.

"Is it bad that that does actually make me feel a little better?" Lukas asked with a chuckle. He really didn't like the idea that he couldn't trust in the books that he had depended on his whole life.

"No, I get it," Harry told him honestly; he could understand Lukas' trust in the literature that was such a big part of his life. Harry had relied a lot on books growing up too, given that the only people he ever really spent any time with were his Dad, Clay and Damon; they had been his way of seeing the wonders of the world and opening his mind.

"This is nice though, just reading with you again," Lukas said, giving Harry and warm smile. The other members of the pack, other than Harry and Romy, didn't really understand his obsession with reading.

"So, this lady friend of yours, what does she think of your book addiction?" Harry asked playfully in a hushed conspiratorial voice.

"I am not sure exactly," he admitted, running his fingers through his hair, looking around them to make sure that no-one else was listening in. He felt bad hiding his relationship from them all but he just wasn't ready to share it with the rest of them and he had no idea how they would react to him dating a muggle. "I've managed to keep Nell at least mostly in the dark about the extent of that particular part of my life."

"Nell, that's cute," Harry said with a small laugh. "I assume she knows about the tea addiction though, if she has spent any time with you at all then she has to have realised."

"She actually shares my love of tea, I will have you know," Lukas said, in a mock offended tone.

Harry smiled at him, edging closer to Lukas, who stretched his arm up and allowed the little submissive to cuddle into him. Both of them still holding their books open at where they had stopped reading so that they could find a comfortable position cuddled together to continue with their favourite pass time.

"Are you happy with her?" Harry asked quietly, a little out of the blue once the two of them were snuggled together and had settled down a little, leaning back against one of the log benches in front of the fire where it was nice and warm.

"Very much so," Lukas said with a small smile to himself, "she's adorably cute, always says the wrong thing but she's everything I've ever wanted."

"I'm glad you're happy," Harry said, though his tone was laced with sadness that made Lukas tighten his hold protectively around the teenager. Lukas had been there for Harry on both occasions where he had almost been raped and he felt very protective of the pup.

"You will be happy again too, Harry," Lukas promised. "I know things seem horrible right now, but they have a way of working themselves out." He had thought he would spend the rest of his life focusing on his Arithmancy, and that nothing else would ever be more important to him than that, but then Fenrir had found him and turned his life upside down. The whole pack had wormed their way deep into his heart and now he had Nell as well.

"Well I definitely agree with the things seeming horrible now bit," Harry said with wry smile at his friend. "Yeah, I know that sounds all pessimistic and everything but what am I supposed to think when it always seems to be one thing after another." Everything in his life was so complicated since the attack in Ingleton all those months ago; he missed the easy quiet life he had with his Dad.

Neither of them noticed Fenrir returning from his anger management session in the forest, only to spot them two of them cuddling by the fire; the Alpha scowled at the sight of them together and stormed off once again moments later. He was not at all pleased to see Harry snuggling up to another dominant male when his young mate wouldn't do more than hold his hand. It bothered Fenrir that whenever his mate was distressed he would turn to others rather than to him.

He decided to walk a patrol around the boundaries, check on the strays and make sure the territory remained safe. He needed to be doing something to actively protect his pack and, given that Harry wouldn't let him take care of him, he would do this instead. It was certainly preferable to watching his little mate cuddling with Lukas.

FGHP

Micha had been feeling a bit awkward all day. He wanted to spend time with Damon, but they were still concealing their relationship from Clayton, much to his disapproval. He had tried to spend a little time with Harry but his fellow submissive had just seemed to want to read quietly, which was definitely not his cup of tea; which, coincidentally, was what Lukas had been talking about when Micha had tried to spend some time with Harry and him.

Evening was setting in now and he was sat near Damon trying not to laugh at Clayton and Romy, who were bickering like an old married couple. Fenrir had returned, still in a rather horrible mood, a while earlier and was sat with his eyes fixed on Harry, as though if he looked away the little submissive might vanish.

"Stay here, trouble," Damon said quietly, drawing Micha's attention to him. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Why? Where're you going?" Micha asked curiously, not sure where his mate might have to go at this time in the evening. He occasionally left the territory to take care of the business and financial stuff he managed, which Micha had never really bothered to try to understand, but that was always during the day. "Are you leaving the territory?" Micha asked, looking a little concerned.

"No, just going for a walk," Damon assured him, resisting the urge to press a kiss to his submissive's temple. It was driving him to distraction being unable to touch or kiss his own mate while his son was around. It took a hell of a lot of self restraint not to just jump Micha half the time.

"I could come with you," Micha offered, looking up at Damon hopefully, thinking that maybe they could get some time, just the two of them. Micha was missing their kisses and cuddles just as much as Damon was.

"That's okay," Damon said quickly, the hurried reply making Micha frown all the more as Damon delivered his final request of the submissive, "stay here."

"But…" Micha went to protest; however, Damon shook his head as he got to his feet. He didn't want his mate to follow him for this particular walk, not with what he had in mind.

"It's okay, I'll be back soon, promise," Damon said, once again resisting the overwhelming urge to lean down and press his lips against those of his mate. Hiding their relationship was proving to be far more difficult than Damon had ever thought that it would be and they had the pups at home for a whole week yet.

"Damon," Micha began but his mate had already started his retreat from the rest of the group, through the tree line of the forest alone, leaving Micha looking a little confused and feeling mildly concerned at the blatant brush off he had been given. It wasn't the first time that his mate had disappeared off into the forest alone with little or no explanation in the last few weeks either.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked, as he came over and sat down in the place Damon had just vacated. Harry was eager to escape the watchful eyes of his mate for a little while as Fenrir's gaze was somewhat unnerving to him; he was hoping that coming to talk to Micha would distract him from it.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Micha told him with a shrug, trying to sound as if he didn't care, but Harry could see right through that façade, as he always had a knack for doing.

Harry looked at Micha, taking in his hurt expression that he was trying valiantly to hide. "He didn't tell you?" he asked, glancing over in the direction that Damon had gone, looking a little confused as to what he was up to.

"No, just said to wait here," Micha said feeling utterly dejected; Damon was acting weird and Micha had no idea why but he was sure that it was something he had done or that it was his fault at the very least.

"Well, if he's going to be vague, let's not do as we're told," Harry said with a devious smile. "I need to get away from everyone anyway, come for a walk with me?"

"Yeah, but let's stick close so we don't end up with the Alpha, or Damon, or both come after us," Micha said, not feeling much like breaking the rules. Damon, it seemed, was already unhappy with him for some unknown reason; he didn't want to push the boundaries too much if he could help it.

"Sure," Harry said, looking at his fellow submissive with concern as Micha got to his feet, pulling them both up from the ground and linking their arms together. "We'll stay in the clearing," Harry told Fenrir before the Alpha could ask where they were going or start to follow after them.

"So how are you doing?" Micha asked as they started the familiar walk around the edge of the clearing. He knew that Harry was going to ask him the same question and he didn't really want to talk about it. Harry had been through so much, the last thing he needed was to listen to Micha drone on about his problems.

"I'm…" Harry started, but quickly realised he didn't know what to say because in all honesty he didn't know how he was doing. "Well… I don't know really. Tired of being scared, that's for sure."

"It gets easier," Micha said, hating that he could tell Harry this for a certainty because he had been through it all himself. It seemed so wrong that they could comfort each other based on shared experiences that had left them both scared and damaged.

"Does it?" Harry asked quietly not quite believing that the feeling eating away at him from the inside out could ever get easier. To Harry it felt as if the feeling of betrayal and disgust would eat away at him until there was nothing left and he was just a shell of a person left behind that no one would want.

"Yeah, it does actually," Micha said, sounding genuinely surprised by the realisation. He hadn't even truly believed it until he had said it a moment before but he was beginning to realise that it really did get better. "I mean, think how I was just a month ago..."

"You are doing amazingly," Harry agreed, glad to focus on anything other than his own problems and the way that he was feeling. He looked at Micha and saw an unbelievably strong individual who was capable of the greatest love and compassion, even if he didn't realise it himself yet. Harry was envious of this because he honestly thought that he was just too much trouble for a man like Fenrir.

"Yeah, most days," Micha admitted, because some days he just wanted to curl up under his blankets and never come out, his strength and resolve to survive having failed him. "Sometimes I wish I was ready for more with Damon, or wonder if I am ready, but..."

"You don't want to risk jumping in too fast and making it worse?" Harry asked, finishing Micha's sentence for him, which made the older of the two smile.

"Something like that. Plus, I'm still not really sure how I feel about this keeping it from Clayton thing. Don't get me wrong," Micha added quickly, "I understand why, but I still am not exactly happy about it. Not to mention how he keeps sneaking off and not telling anywhere where he's going or what he's doing!"

"I assume you asked what he was up to," Harry queried. He was a little curious himself, if he was honest, because it was most unlike Damon to be this secretive; there was probably some harmless reason that he kept heading off into the woods alone but he had no idea what it could be.

"Yeah, 'taking a walk' apparently," Micha told him, scoffing at that to show how much he had believed that story. If Damon was just taking a walk then he surely would have invited him along, they could have had a few kisses and cuddles, like those Damon claimed to miss when Clayton was around.

"Next time he 'takes a walk' you should follow him," Harry suggested, "see what he's up to." It was exactly what he would have done if Fenrir was trying to hide something from him.

"Follow him?" Micha questioned uncertainly. "Isn't that… un-trusting?"

"You want to know what he's doing don't you?" Harry asked and Micha nodded. "Well, if he won't tell you then you use any means necessary to find out," he explained as though this logic was obvious.

"That seems very... sneaky," Micha told him, not really sure that he wanted to be that person. Surely he should just trust that Damon had his reasons, but he could admit that he was more than a little curious.

"Well, I am a Slytherin for a reason," Harry told him proudly.

"HA," Micha said with amusement, remembering hearing Romy talking about the Hogwarts houses before the pups had left the first time. "Well that does seem about right," he agreed. "Where did Clay get sorted in the end, and Romy?"

"Clay's in Gryffindor and Romy in Ravenclaw," Harry told him, "but don't tell anyone because I don't think Fen would be too happy to know that we all got separated."

"I don't think it'll matter if he doesn't let you go back," Micha pointed out. The Alpha was stubborn at the best of times, but after the way Harry was attacked Micha thought it was going to take quite some doing for Harry to be let out of his sight again.

"He'll let us go back," Harry responded with fierce determination.

"Really, you're sure about that?" Micha asked, mildly amused at how much like Fenrir, Harry could be at times; the way they both gave simple statements that things are going to happen their way no matter what.

"Yes," Harry assured him, "because he won't be able to stop me." The Alpha would have to physically restrain him to keep him away from the school; there was too much at stake for him not to return.

"I don't really understand why you are so set on going back there," Micha said. It seemed like it was a lot of trouble to go to for a few answers, no matter how important the questions were.

"I can't explain, not just yet," Harry told him, with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Just trust me that it is something I have to do."

"You know I trust you, Harry," Micha said earnestly, "but maybe… it's a lot to handle on your own, you shouldn't have to worry about everything. I can understand not telling Alpha bossy boots over there but me?" he asked. "I'm your friend; we've been through so much. I wouldn't give away your secrets."

"Okay, well… I can explain if you really want," Harry said, biting at his lip nervously, feeling hesitant. "But you can't tell anyone, not even Damon," he added firmly, wanting Micha to know just how seriously this secret had to be kept. "I only haven't told you before because I didn't want you to have to keep things from him."

"Thank you for that," Micha said with a smile, touched that Harry had been so considerate about it. "But if you need me to keep your secrets, even from Damon, then I will," he promised. Damon might be his mate, but Harry was his friend and just as important.

"It's so complicated and I'm struggling with it," Harry explained. "Half the time I don't know what I'm doing and it scares me half to death." The pressure of knowing that one false step could get his Dad killed was eating at him all the time, a heavy presence in his mind.

"Which is why you need to talk to someone," Micha said insistently, "maybe I can help." He didn't like the idea that Harry was struggle through whatever it was alone.

"I'm not sure you can," Harry said taking a deep breath. "Well here goes; the headmaster at Hogwarts, Dumbledore, he's keeping my Dad held hostage under some form of containment spell so that he can make me do what he wants."

"Wait, your Dad's alive?" Micha exclaimed, only just catching himself from saying it too loudly. He certainly hadn't expected that particular revelation.

"Apparently," Harry said with a tired sigh.

"Well fuck…" Micha said, looking a little dazed. "Why the hell haven't you told anyone? Shouldn't we be trying to get him back?" he asked a little manically, not understanding why Harry, who loved his father more than anything, wasn't doing everything to get the man back already; why he wasn't using every resource available.

"I need to see what Dumbledore wants from me first," Harry told him stubbornly. "There is a reason he has my Dad and is taking the effort to keep him alive. Besides I don't know where he is. I have no idea how he is or even why Dumbledore needs my cooperation so badly. I'm thinking that it might be easier to just give him what he wants."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Micha asked sceptically. "From what we've seen of this guy already…"

"I don't have another choice," Harry said. "If we do anything, if we try and save him then there is nothing to stop Dumbledore from just killing him; besides, Dumbledore doesn't know that I know my Dad is alive yet. When I get back I plan on talking to him, finding out where we all stand. He's already holding Fenrir over my head, threatening to have him arrested."

"This sounds really dangerous, Harry," Micha said, frowning in concern. "Maybe you just shouldn't go back and we will find your Dad some other way," he suggested, now starting to think that the Alpha might be right about just keeping the pups safely in the territory.

"Micha, I can't," Harry told him, letting out a sigh. "Don't you think that Dumbledore is going to have done everything to keep my Dad hidden? I would probably never find him. I can't gamble on his life like that," he explained.

"But you'd gamble your own?" Micha asked in frustration.

"What is my life really worth, Micha?" Harry stated, as though he really did believe himself disposable.

"A hell of a lot," Micha said a little angrily, "to me, to Damon, Clay, Romy… everyone, especially to Fenrir. What do you think he would say if he knew?" he demanded, pulling on Harry's arm, so that his fellow submissive turned to face him.

"Exactly why I won't be telling him anything," Harry pointed out, his eyes narrowed as he met Micha's. "I love him and I'm going to protect him and every single one of you if I can… this is my fight," he insisted, not wanting to drag anyone else into it. "It's my Dad and I am going to get him back, alive."

Micha looked worried, scared for what Harry might do. How couldn't he expect to keep a secret that could end with him getting hurt? "I can't…"

"You won't say anything, Micha," Harry said firmly, "you promised." He knew there was a reason he had been keeping this all to himself and now he was going to be constantly wondering how long it was before Micha gave up his secrets to Damon, or even Fenrir.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Micha assured him, "but I'm not going to stop pestering you until you do." He realised that he would never betray Harry's confidence like that, he valued their unique friendship too much to risk destroying it, but he couldn't just do nothing.

"Good luck with that," Harry said grumpily, unlinking their arms and stepping away. He couldn't believe that Micha was being so difficult on this. He had needed his friend's support and now he wasn't sure whether telling him had been a good idea or not.

Micha reached out and grabbed Harry's hand before he could storm away, which he looked like he was about to do. "I am only doing it because I love you, Harry. You're my family and I don't want you hurt. You can be angry at me for that if you like, but it won't change a thing."

"Yeah, I know, Micha," Harry admitted with a sigh, understanding that his fellow submissive was just trying to help, but honestly he just wished that he wouldn't. He needed a friend a lot more than another protector right now. "I just… I'm just going to go sit and read; my head is spinning with too many thoughts."

"Oh, okay then," Micha said a little sadly, though he could understand the head spinning thing and Harry's need for quiet time alone. "I will keep your secret, Harry," he promised, wanting to make that clear.

"Thanks. We'll… talk later," Harry assured him with a sigh, not missing the pain in Micha's voice and eyes. Micha just gave him a nod at that and so he turned and headed back towards the fire and the rest the pack, Micha following after him a moment later.

FGHP

Tuesday morning saw the arrival of another mail delivery, this time a majestic eagle owl, a letter addressed to Harry clutched in its talons. Fenrir watched on closely with mild jealousy as his mate received this correspondence and skulked off away from everyone else to read it. Harry didn't wander far, but dropped himself down to the floor next to his tree, a clear signal that he wanted to be left alone to read it.

He opened the letter and couldn't help but smile at the familiar elegant scrawl of one Draco Malfoy. He felt a twinge of guilt for not having contacted his friend himself, and having left Draco completely in the dark about everything that had happened, but he had had other priorities and it had simply not occurred to him; he was sure that Draco would understand that.

Harry scanned over the letter several times, taking in everything that it said. Draco didn't seem shocked that Blaise had been expelled from Hogwarts, but it seemed that Harry, Clay and Romy's week long expulsion had been unexpected. Though, considering that Blaise would be recovering in the hospital wing at Hogwarts for the week that they weren't there, it seemed perfectly logical to Harry.

Draco told him that Zabini's mother had already been to the school and kicked up a fuss, yelling about how unacceptable it was that the people responsible for the state of her only son were not going to be held accountable for their actions. She refused to believe that her son was capable of any kind of violence.

The letter told him how there was a split of opinion in the Slytherin house between those who thought that Blaise had gotten what he deserved and those that believed that Harry had orchestrated the whole thing. It would inevitably make for some interesting dynamics upon his return, Harry was sure. He didn't care that much what anyone thought, even if they were of the opinion that he almost killed Blaise for the fun of it, but he hoped that they wouldn't complicate things even further.

Summoning some parchment and quill from his backpack, finding himself far too comfortable and a little too lazy to move, Harry began to compose his reply. He wanted Draco to know that they were okay and that they would be returning the following week. It took him a moment to find the words, he needed to explain what had happened, but it was so difficult.

Talking about it was a million times harder than writing about it but Harry knew that if he was ever going to be able to voice it to his mate and his family, then putting it into words was the first step. However, every time he tried to put the quill to parchment he stalled, trying to figure out where to even begin. Somehow starting with, 'it was my fault' didn't seem like the right way to start explaining.

In the end he settled for 'I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand,' which was at least indisputably the truth. He still couldn't believe how their conflict in the hallway had turned into something so awful, but he caught himself before he could get lost in those thoughts all over again, and started to explain in general terms what had happened.

Getting to the end of the letter and the explanation had been a trying experience for Harry, reliving the attack, trying not to think about the flashbacks to the attack in the forest where Gideon had attempted to castrate him. Emotionally he had gone into overload and by the time that he was finished he felt entirely numb to all of it. Which was why it was the worst timing possible when Fenrir came to see if Harry was alright.

"Little one…" Fenrir began.

Startled by the sudden appearance of the Alpha, Harry moved to cover the letter he had been writing so that Fenrir wouldn't see the contents. If he was ever going to let his mate know what had happened then he wanted to tell him, not have him read it in some letter.

"Yes," Harry responded quietly, looking up at his large mate with sad green eyes. He wasn't much in the mood to talk but not wanting to hurt Fenrir's feelings at all by telling him to go away. "It's just a letter, Fen," he told him, with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know what his mate wanted from him, but he just wanted to be alone for a while.

"You're upset," Fenrir stated.

Part of Harry was aware that normally he would have been able to come up with some snarky response to that but he just couldn't muster the energy to argue with that rather obvious assessment of his mood. "Yes, I am," he stated simply.

Fenrir scowled. "The letter upset you," he said firmly. His little mate had been through enough without people upsetting him with letters.

"No, not exactly," Harry told him. "Can we just not do this now, Fen?" he asked, hating how feeble the request sounded, even to his own ears.

"Come back to the fire," the Alpha instructed, not liking his mate sitting alone in the cold. He could see the goose pimples across the exposed skin of his mate and he felt the overwhelming urge to wrap him in his arms and keep him warm; however, he resisted, knowing that it would not be the best move to make.

Harry sighed again. "In a moment," he agreed; he just wanted to sign off and send his reply to Draco first, not least because the large eagle owl was looking rather impatient about having to wait so long for the letter to take back.

"Fine," the Alpha said grumpily, as he turned and headed back towards the fire himself, feeling glad that at least Harry hadn't refused outright.

Harry watched him go, before turning back to his letter and signing his name at the bottom. For a moment he considered just tearing the thing up and telling Draco nothing; a large part of him wanted no-one to know what had happened, to hide it away and pretend, but somehow he felt he owed the blond the truth. So steeling himself, he wrote Draco's name on the outside and handed it to the eagle owl, before he could change his mind.

He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. It was so strange to have so much going on his head and, at the same time, feel so emotionally… blank; it made him feel broken. He didn't really want to burden the others with his mood but knew that the Alpha would just come hassle him again if he didn't; so he got to his feet and trudged across the clearing. He quickly took a seat next to Romy, before anyone else could ask him to sit with them, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hi," she said gently.

"Hi," Harry responded, though even he could hear how despondent he sounded.

"Who were you writing to?" Romy asked curiously.

"Just Draco; letting him know we're okay," Harry explained.

"That's good," she said simply and allowed them to fall into silence, for which Harry was grateful. He could just sit and enjoy the comfort of her leaning against him, the pack around them, that was about as much as he could cope with this morning and he was glad that no-one was asking for anything more; not yet at least. "Maybe you should tell Fenrir… he seems…"

"Grumpy?" Harry suggested.

Romy chuckled lightly. "A little," she agreed.

"What else is new," Harry pointed out, glancing over at his large mate, who was sitting next to Damon, watching him intently. "He's always grumpy," he added, looking back down at his hands. He felt a little awkward knowing that the Alpha was watching him, but Fenrir had being doing that almost constantly from the moment he had returned to the territory.

"I know," Romy said, nodding her agreement, "but this is a little… different," she tried to explain. "He's worried." The Alpha had a sadness about him, that they could only see because they knew him so well; and it was not at all like his usual moods.

"I'm trying, Romy," Harry said with a sigh. He really hadn't wanted to talk about this, but that is all everyone wanted to do at the moment; talk.

"Are you though?" she asked with concern. To her it seemed as though Harry was just letting himself dwell on his thoughts most of the time; she had done the same for a long time after Jenson had saved her, but it wasn't exactly a great way to go about dealing with everything.

"I am," Harry said defensively. "At least… I think I am…" he added a second later, "I want to be."

"Then talk to him," Romy suggested. Harry looked at her with a scowl at the suggestion of more talking. "Not about everything but just some of it," she added, understanding that he probably wouldn't be ready to explain what had really happened to the Alpha, particularly given the way that Fenrir was likely to react, but they had to start somewhere.

"Okay, I'll try," Harry agreed, able to see that she might be right. He could probably have a conversation with the Alpha if it didn't involve anything about the attack. "But not yet; before we go back, but not today," he compromised.

"Just don't leave it too long. You know all those doubts you get about whether or not he loves you, when he doesn't show it for a while?" she asked, and Harry nodded slowly with a frown on his face, not quite sure where she was going with this. "Well the Alpha probably gets those too you know," she told him.

"Way to make me feel guilty, Romy," Harry said with a sigh, though he realised that she was probably right. He felt bad that he was almost punishing his mate for the crimes that Blaise had committed, but he just didn't know how to feel comfortable with Fenrir again yet.

"I would say sorry, but that would be a lie," Romy told him with a smirk on her face, if a little guilt got him talking the Fenrir again, then it would be worth it. "Just talk to him soon, even if it is just to let him know that you are trying," she suggested.

"I will," he promised, "it's just hard…"

"I'm happy to listen if you need to talk to someone a little less… threatening first," Romy offered. "I'm not going to lie; I would like to know what happened after I got knocked out." She had pieced together most of it from what Clayton and Harry had told Dumbledore, but she half suspected that the gaps that her mind was filling in was maybe making it even worse than it was; she hoped it was, because if Harry really went through half of the things her brain was suggesting…

"I am not sure you really want to know," he told her quietly, wondering if telling her would bring back her memories of what happened to her, like it kept bringing back his memories of Gideon.

Romy reached out and clasped his hand, and he turned to look at her in surprise. "I want to know, if you want to tell me," she said earnestly, the sincerity showing in her eyes and on her face.

"I… Thank you," Harry said, lowering his head. Everyone was encouraging him to talk about it, and after the letter he had written he hoped he could find the strength to do so, but just not quite yet.

"You're welcome, Harry," Romy said softly, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and just keeping him company for a little while.

FGHP

It had been clear to everyone that Harry was struggling; it wasn't exactly a surprise but they wanted to try and break him out of the trace he had been in since that morning. They had all eaten lunch together around the fire as always, but Harry had done little more than prod at his food with a fork, despite Romy's encouragement.

"We should play poker," Micha suggested suddenly. He had been practising at playing cards and thought that it might be just what they needed to help Harry get out of his own head for a few minutes at least.

"I'm game," Clay agreed. He too was struggling with the aftermath of what had happened; he couldn't help but feel guilty for not having stopped Blaise sooner and he could barely look at Harry, who seemed so hurt, without wanting to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness. He just didn't know what to say to his best friend.

"You'll play; won't you, Harry?" Micha asked, giving his fellow submissive a hopeful smile. Harry, who hadn't really been paying much in the way of attention to his friends, looked up at them, startled to have been addressed at all. "Poker," Micha said, when Harry just continued to look confused, "you'll play, right."

"I dunno," Harry said.

"I'll even find something for us to bet, make it more interesting," Clay said, though he made sure to keep his voice low so that none of the disapproving adults could put a stop to his plans before he could put them into action. However, he was a little too excited at the prospect and didn't think to factor in who might have been standing behind him.

"No gambling," Jenson said sternly, making Clay jump in surprise. He had been reluctant to teach them the game at all, and it had been on the condition that there would be no betting on it.

"I just meant with twigs or something," Clayton said in a pleading voice as he turned to face the Beta, who was standing right behind him, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Let them have their fun, Dad," Romy said. She, like Micha, was hopeful that the game might help Harry a little and if adding in some gambling with sticks was what it took to get him to agree to play then it would be worth it.

"You're going to play too, aren't you, Romy?" Clayton asked.

"I think I'll pass," she said, looking a little dubiously at her pack brothers.

"I'll play, if Romy does," Harry bargained.

Romy sighed in exasperation. "Fine," she agreed with a huff, "I'll play, but if you guys start making this game into some perverted joke and I'm out."

"Why would you think we would do that?" Micha asked with a cheeky grin.

"How would we even manage that?" Harry asked, clearly mulling it over in his mind.

"Because you three always manage it somehow," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay," Clayton said with a wink at Romy, "we won't play strip poker!"

"See; you always manage it," Romy said with a glare at Clay, who managed to dodge out of the way as Jenson tried to clip him round the ear.

"Keep it clean," Jenson instructed, already thinking he was going to regret letting them play at all, but Harry had said more in the last few minutes than he had for most of the rest of the day, so he would let it go for now. And so, as the pups and Micha went to find the packs of cards, he headed over and sat down by his mate.

It took no more than half an hour before Micha, Harry, Clayton and Romy were gathered around in a circle, close to the fire, playing poker; each of them had a small pile of kindling sticks for betting with at their sides. They were under the watchful eyes of the other pack members, in particular Damon, Jenson and Fenrir who wouldn't stray far from them.

"I bet you three sticks," Clay said after contemplating his hand of cards for a few moments, trying not to give too much away as Romy was watching him carefully through narrowed eyes.

He winked at her as he threw three sticks into the small pile in the middle of the four of them. Micha and Romy had already folded for this round and it was just down to him and Harry, though Romy was still insistent on watching her cousin carefully, trying to find out his tells for when he was bluffing just as Jenson had taught her.

"I see your three sticks and raise you a really, really big stick," Harry said, adding his to the central pile, giving Clay a confident smile. He had discovered that the poker game had done exactly what the others had hoped it might and taken his mind of things for a while, it had even managed to make him smile, something of a rarity since the attack.

"I don't have a big stick," Clay protested, looking at his pile of small twigs. He wasn't sure that he shouldn't just fold anyway given how pleased Harry was looking to be with his cards, because he was pretty sure his friend wasn't that good at bluffing.

"Yeah, well don't tell Romy that," Micha said, chuckling slightly from his position beside Harry. "You're struggling to get her interest enough as it is," he added with a wink in Romy's direction.

"Eww, Micha!" Romy said, scrunching up her nose and shaking her head. She had known that one of them wouldn't be able to resist turning the game into some kind of perverted joke but she would have put money on it being Clay to start it rather than Micha. It seemed that Micha really was spending far too much time with Harry and Clay. He might have been ten years older than the two pups but he really didn't act it.

"That particular stick is plenty big, thank you very much," Clay retorted calmly, his attention firmly on his cards and Harry. "Though I don't fancy losing it in a game of cards to one of you lot," he added a moment later making them all laugh.

"Also, you couldn't bet it," Micha said, "it already belongs to Romy. I suppose that means that she could though," he went on, tapping his finger against his chin as though giving the matter serious consideration.

"Does that mean Harry gets to bet using the Alpha's, because that is definitely cheating," Clay said, screwing up his nose in disgust.

"Clayton!" Romy exclaimed as she took in the heartbroken expression that crossed Harry's face. She was furious at her cousin for mentioning Fenrir; the poker game had been meant to distract Harry from the problems he was having not remind him of them.

"Oh shit, sorry, Harry," Clay said earnestly, "I really didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, Clay, just… can we drop this," Harry said, his voice morose and it hit Clay rather suddenly how much Harry was currently suffering just by his tone. Added to the guilt of not being there to protect his best friend he now felt worse for reminding him of the problems.

"Let's just play," Micha suggested, sharing a worried look with Romy who nodded in agreement; Harry, however, wasn't looking as sure any more. He could feel Fenrir watching him with concern but he refused to look over to his mate, he didn't want to meet those golden eyes. Harry was worried about what he might find if he did. He didn't want to see pity or concern, he wanted to see affection and it concerned him that he might not see it after what had happened.

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that they could just focus on the game rather than everything else that was running riot in his mind currently.

The flash of hurt that had contorted Harry's face had not gone unnoticed by Fenrir, who had been constantly watching his little mate since he had arrived back; he was concerned for his welfare as he was not himself at all. Jenson and Damon had been watching Micha and the other pups too, though not for the same reason as the Alpha. Damon just couldn't stop watching Micha and very shortly he was going to have to disappear off into the forest again for a private moment. The amount of times he had to go and have some private time was ridiculous recently, when all he wanted was to throw Micha down and have his way with him.

Jenson simply wanted to make sure that the pups were indeed keeping the game of poker clean. He was glaring somewhat at Clay for the rather uncouth comments about sticks, though to be fair it had been Micha who had started it on this occasion. When it came to Clayton, Jenson was very distrusting, as he was starting to see just how much Romy liked Clay even though she tried to hide it. In Jenson's opinion no one was good enough for his little girl and he would sooner skin the boy alive than see them together. Something he was sorely tempted to do most of the time they were in close proximity.

"We should probably talk about Gideon and his pack while the pups and Micha are distracted," Damon suggested. Fenrir had mentioned them briefly the morning after the full moon and they were all more than aware that it was something they needed to discuss as it was a problem that wasn't going away. They simply hadn't had any opportunity to do so since the full moon, not with the pups going back to school and returning to the clearing in such a short space of time.

"Erm, should I make myself scarce for this conversation?" Lukas, who was sitting close by to the top dominants of the pack, asked. It felt a bit awkward them including him when Micha, who was actually four years his elder was being deliberately kept in the dark about what was going on.

"Stay," Fenrir instructed. To the Alpha, Lukas was one of the adult dominants of his pack and therefore needed to hear what he had to say. If he could help it, Fenrir would not permit the submissives members of his pack to be involved in this; he didn't believe that it was their place.

"We could probably use your mature rational mind on this one," Jenson agreed. Lukas might only have been twenty-one but he certainly acted much older. If Micha was more mature for his age then even he might have been included in the conversation but, as it was, the dominants preferred him with the pups, as was his mentality.

Not even Callie and Tessie were to be in on this; both of the older females were chatting and cooking by the fire. Though, truth be told, they preferred it to be this way, as did the Alpha, who was very much of the opinion that dominant males were to handle the packs problems, not the women, the submissive males or the pups. Fenrir liked to keep things very much cut and dry on that front; he was just annoyed that he didn't have many dominant males to defend his pack.

"There are more of them than last full moon," Fenrir said; of this he was certain, he had been able to smell all of their scents on the breeze, there were at least half a dozen more wolves than they had known about on the last count.

"They outnumber us then," Jenson said in a hushed tone, though his voice was laced with concern. He didn't want any of the others to hear this, it would only worry them and after everything that had happened they didn't need to be worrying about anything else.

"They must know that though and they made no move to attack us. There must be a reason why," Lukas said with a frown marring his face. He hated to think of their home under threat like this. He cared for the pack deeply and he didn't want any of them to be in danger.

"They have been told not to," Fenrir said, believing this statement. The man whom he knew to be leading the strays was not a man who listed patience within his personality traits. He would have known that he had the upper hand and yet he still did not attack, which only meant one thing to Fenrir and that was that they had been ordered to hold back for the moment. Their reasoning for this, however, was beyond him.

"According to Tessie, they are after Harry," Damon explained. He didn't like to think of anyone being after Harry; though that seemed to be a rather common occurrence now. He loved Harry, treated him like a son but he sometimes wondered what had been going through his best friend's head when he had bitten the young child.

"Harry? Is that why they attacked him?" Lukas asked, remembering the horrific attack on the scared young pup all those months back. It wasn't a night that he liked to remember often, not with what had happened to the Alpha male of their pack too.

"Yes," Fenrir said with a grunt. It was not something that he liked to acknowledge either. Knowing that his mate was in danger, and that that danger was relentless, was not something he wanted to think about. It put him on edge to know of all the threats that were stacking up against his young mate. He knew that he was being rather hard on the teenager but he would rather have Harry unhappy at him temporarily and safe, than happy and dead.

"My brother is working for the Dark Lord, that much I know," Jenson said with a scowl. "So do we think that they are looking for Harry on his orders?"

"But what would the Dark Lord want with Harry?" Damon asked with concern. There were fearful mutterings across the wizarding world about this man, he heard them whenever he left the territory to deal with his business holdings and he didn't like what he was hearing. Knowing that Harry was somehow tangled up in what was going on in regards to this evil man just didn't sit right with him.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea him being at Hogwarts after all; at least there he is out of the reach of you-know-who and Gideon," Jenson said, even though he honestly never thought that he would think that the three pups being away from the pack and the territory a good thing. However, with the strays surrounding them and making their day to day lives more difficult, he was starting to think that they were safer there than here.

"The night I bit Harry was the night the Dark Lord fell," Fenrir stated bluntly. It had been so many years ago now that the memories were not as clear as they ought to have been but there were a few things that he did remember; that was one of them.

"You think it's connected?" Lukas asked, wondering how a child, as young as Harry had been on that night, could have become so tangled up in such dark magic and evil wizards. "Harry would have been what, two years old at the time?"

"Less than that," Damon said to Lukas, "fifteen months." Lukas went wide eyed at this, concerned and confused as to why at fifteen months old, Harry had been a target for such a dark wizard.

"Yes," Fenrir said with an unhappy growl, "it is connected."

"Makes sense but that still doesn't answer why they aren't just attacking," Jenson said. He didn't like the fact that Harry was under attack from these people any more than the rest of them but it was confusing to him why they didn't just attack. They had the upper hand; they could have easily taken what they wanted and killed everyone else. It wasn't a thought that sat well with the Beta wolf but his logical mind couldn't help but state the facts to him.

"Maybe they think we are stronger than we are, particularly given what happened with the two that Harry and Romy killed," Lukas said, not liking the growls that were initiated from Jenson and Fenrir at the reminder that the two youngest members of the pack had not only had to fight to defend themselves but had also been forced to kill their attackers.

"Maybe, but judging by those Deatheaters in Diagon Alley my guess would be that they have other plans for Harry," Damon said with a frown, trying not to pay any attention to the over protective natures of both Jenson and Fenrir. Lukas had looked a little taken aback by their reactions to what he had said and looked as if he was going to keep his mouth firmly shut from now on.

"I used to work for him, a long time ago," Fenrir told them. He did not look particularly pleased with having to divulge this information to his pack but unfortunately it was something that he thought they needed to know. If they were going to be asked to defend the pack, which was more than likely at this point, then they deserved to know all of the facts.

"So he wants you too?" Damon queried, looking unsure. The Dark Lord would undoubtedly have a lot of followers already and it was confusing to Damon why he would be concerned about one more. Fenrir was, of course, renowned the world over for his cruelty and vindictive nature but he was still just the one man.

"Maybe," Fenrir said, though he didn't sound as if he believed it himself. He did not think himself important enough to be of value to anyone, especially not Lord Voldemort, who had always had such grand plans and schemes. He would simply been a pawn in his game and even though it might have suited him all those years ago when he had first joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort, it was not something he would ever stoop to again.

"You think he wants to capture both of you?" Jenson asked, watching Fenrir closely. He couldn't understand why, even wanting two of them, the strays wouldn't just come in and take what they wanted. With the numbers that they had it would be easy enough for them to do.

"I bet he plans on using one of you to control the other," Lukas said with a frown. He didn't like to think that anyone would sink to such a level but then he hadn't had much experience with dark witches and wizards before now. He had been too young to remember much about the previous war.

"We really need to figure out the link between Harry and Voldemort. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that Dumbledore knows something about it. There has to be a reason that Harry is so determined to go back to that school," Damon said, thinking that the young pup had been far too eager to walk away from his family and his pack. It wasn't like Harry to be so determined to do something that he simply didn't want to do.

"You think he's hiding something from us?" Jenson queried, trying to sound as if he might be at least a little surprised by this but even he wasn't that naive. He knew that Harry and Clay would all too happily conceal something from the rest of them without second thought. It was in their nature to be secretive about things, which was why he wasn't sure he approved of them influencing his daughter.

"It would not surprise me," Fenrir said with a frown. He didn't like that his little mate was being secretive, though, just like Jenson it wouldn't have surprised him in the least.

He did, however, know that there was plenty that he hadn't told Harry either. He was aware that Harry wouldn't tolerate his demands for full disclosure, without an offer of the same in return; normally he would have fought his submissive on the matter but they had enough issues between them for the moment without adding more. There was only so much one relationship could take.

"The boy likes his secrets," Damon said and this was not said in a positive light.

"He isn't going to tell you anything unless he decides he wants to," Lukas pointed out. They all nodded their acknowledgement of this statement; if there was one word that could describe Harry perfectly then it was stubborn. No one and nothing could make that boy part with anything he didn't want to. If Harry had decided to keep things to himself for the moment there was very little the rest of them could do about it.

"I bet he has told Micha something," Damon mused, wondering how easy it would be to convince his mate to confide in him what Harry had said. He knew that it was a little underhanded to think in this way but if it kept the pups safe then he would gladly spend a small fortune on caramel chocolate to make it up to Micha later.

"You can't seriously be considering trying to get Micha to give up Harry's secrets?" Lukas said with a concerned look on his face. Even he wasn't stupid enough to think that Micha might give up Harry's confidence. The two submissive males were too close for that, there was no way that they would disclose each other's secrets.

"If I asked him he'd tell me," Damon said confidently; the others, however, looked a little dubious about this.

"No he wouldn't. He wouldn't give up Harry like that and you'd only make him feel bad for not telling you, and then for even thinking about betraying Harry. Don't do it," Lukas said with a pointed look at Damon.

"What about Clayton?" Jenson said, wondering if the eldest pup would know anything and would be any easier to convince to share his knowledge.

"And Romy," Lukas countered as Jenson had suggested Clayton. The three pups had become inseparable after all; it was just as likely that Harry had confided in Romy as Clayton.

"You think he might have confided in both them?" Damon asked, looking a little sceptic at this. He didn't think that Harry would have confided in any of them really, not unless he absolutely had to. He knew Harry far too well to believe that he would risk people finding out what he didn't want them to know by confiding in others.

"I think he might have told them more than he's told us," Lukas said. "Although I highly doubt that he's told them everything."

"But they wouldn't betray Harry any more than Micha would," Jenson stated. He knew his daughter and it wasn't in her nature to betray those she cared about. If Harry had told her anything, then she wouldn't tell them. Clayton was the same, however much he might have disapproved of the oldest pup he knew that Clay's loyalty to Harry and to the pack could never be challenged or doubted.

"We need for Harry to tell us himself really," Lukas said and the others all nodded in their agreement. They all knew that it would be the simplest way to find out what they needed to know but they were also aware that it was undoubtedly the most difficult as well, especially if Harry didn't want to tell them.

"Any bright ideas on that front?" Damon asked, being well aware that if Harry didn't want them to know, then they weren't going to be clever about it. He had had enough experience of the cheeky little submissive as he had been growing up to know that Harry kept things very close to his chest, especially when there was trouble brewing.

"Leave Harry," Fenrir said with a frown. He didn't like it but all the plotting and scheming to find out what Harry knew was not going to do them any good and he knew this now. It had taken him a while but he was well aware that he wasn't going to get anything out of his mate by demanding it. Besides, Harry had been through enough of late; they all needed to back off and let him come to them.

"My Alpha…" Jenson queried, worried that this might have been the wrong call to make where Harry was concerned.

"He will tell us in his own time," Fenrir said firmly. He wasn't going to be swayed on this decision. Harry had been through enough.

"He's stubborn…" Damon said, his tone one of warning, causing the Alpha to look at his friend through narrow accusing eyes.

"You think I don't know," Fenrir asked, his voice a low, guttural growl.

"He can't even talk about what happened to him the other night at the school. How do we expect him to tell us about anything else?" Jenson asked, knowing that he was bound to be pushing the limits of the Alpha males patience but he didn't want them to make the wrong mistake now and have it come back to bite them on the arse later.

"You need to give him time. I think you forget that he's only fifteen, you all do. He's a kid, he can't be expected to handle everything like an adult when he isn't one," Lukas reminded them all gently. Even he sometimes forgot how young and innocent Harry was and he thought that it was maybe something they needed to be reminded of now.

"Lukas is right," Damon said with a sigh. "Harry needs to trust us enough to confide in us himself. If we go snooping around and forcing his friends to tell us, then he might shut down completely. He has done that before."

"Then we leave Harry be," Lukas said, agreeing with the Alpha male. None of them wanted for Harry to shut them all out again as he had when he had first come to the pack. Those days were well and truly behind them and that was where they all wanted them to stay. If Harry suddenly went back to curling up under his tree then no one was going to be very happy, especially not Fenrir as that was the last place he wanted his mate to be.

"But what about the strays, what do we do about them?" Jenson asked, not believing that they had really come to any form of conclusion regarding them despite their rather lengthy conversation.

"If they cross into our territory, kill them," Fenrir said decisively.

"And if they don't?" Damon asked, curious about whether or not they would be going after them themselves and taking a more proactive approach. This would normally have been Fenrir's game plan, but it seemed that having a mate had altered the way he thought a little. The Alpha definitely seemed as if he was being a little more cautious than he normally would have been.

"Nothing," Fenrir said bluntly, looking over at Harry once again. The little submissive was still playing poker with the other pups and Micha, he was even looking slightly more cheerful, which was a relief to say the least.

"Nothing? But, my Alpha…" Jenson said, not quite agreeing with the conclusion that they had come to. He didn't like the idea that they were sitting around doing nothing while their enemy grew in numbers. Jenson knew Gideon and what he was like; whatever his brother had planned wasn't going to end well for any of them.

"Until we know more, we do nothing," Fenrir said, glaring at his Beta wolf, daring him to challenge him further on the matter. This was his decision, he wouldn't have any member of his pack challenging him on this and if they did then he was more than happy to put them in their place. The mood he was in he would be grateful for someone to punch.

"No one wanders off alone, we stay together, the pups especially are to have a dominant adult with them at all times, no exceptions," the Alpha concluded, making sure they were all aware that he would regard anyone slacking on this order to be held accountable and punished as he saw fit. He would not put any of their weaker pack members in danger again.

FGHP

As per the Alpha's rules no one was to go anywhere alone. Harry knew that this was for their safety and that Fenrir would have his reasons behind why he had ordered this but it didn't help him feel any less suffocated. He wanted to have some space from everyone, a chance to catch his breath and relax but it didn't look like he was going to get that any time soon.

If Fenrir wasn't watching him closely then he had another of the dominants hovering in his vicinity and it was seriously starting to get to him. They had played poker most of the afternoon and everything had been fine but, now that evening was setting in and it was beginning to get dark, everyone was on edge ensuring that no one wandered too far. Even the edge of the clearing was out of bounds.

Harry was starting to feel a little smothered to say the least. He knew that he would be in big trouble with everyone if he even considered flying up into his tree again but it was certainly very tempting just so that he had a chance to get his head straightened out. Everything was all in a muddle currently and being crowded like this was not helping him in the least.

"Where are you going, little one?" Fenrir asked as Harry made to go and sit apart from the group currently eating dinner. Harry really wasn't feeling much like eating and he had hoped that he would have been able to take the opportunity to just sit away from the others and think, apparently he had been mistaken.

"I'm not going far," Harry said with a sigh, not turning to look at his mate. He was determined that he was going to get some time alone if it killed him and, the way Fenrir was carrying on, that was likely too.

"Come and eat," Fenrir said with a grunt, trying to keep his voice kind rather than forceful. He didn't want Harry to feel as if he was ordering him around. The Alpha knew better than to try and force Harry to do anything.

"I'm not hungry, Fen," Harry tried to explain. He still didn't turn around, not wanting to face his mate right now. He was therefore surprised when he felt a strong presence right behind him, a warm, tingling breath on the back of his neck.

"You have not eaten all day, little one," the Alpha said softly, Harry could hear the concern in his voice and felt guilt about putting it there but he was fighting with himself not to step away from his mate and hurt the Alpha's feelings more. He wasn't ready to be this close to his mate yet, not after everything that had happened.

"I just need some time, Fen," Harry said with a tired sigh, "please," he pleaded.

"Not alone," Fenrir returned, being adamant on this fact. Out of all the pack members it was Harry who he was concerned about the most as it was him that seemed to be the main target for everyone.

"I'm not leaving the clearing," Harry tried to argue, "I just need some space."

"No, little one, not tonight," Fenrir said, not budging on this. He wouldn't have Harry going anywhere right now, not without him or someone else. He knew that Harry was struggling to deal with everything that had happened but this was one thing that Fenrir couldn't allow.

"I could go with him if you like, my Alpha," Tessie said from behind them. Harry was a little relieved to hear her voice. Out of everyone she wasn't his first choice for company but at the very least she would respect his need for solitude and silence.

"No," Fenrir growled, he didn't want his mate going anywhere with anyone. He wanted Harry to sit and eat with the rest of them and the teenager was pushing his patience on that issue as it was.

Harry whirled around, glaring at his mate furiously. "Fenrir I am going to go and think, either let me go and Tessie can come with me or force me to stay and believe me when I tell you I will make you regret it later."

Fenrir seemed to be a little startled by this. It seemed that he had underestimated his little mate, who had gone from docile to fiery in zero point five seconds. "Fine," he growled, glowering at his little mate and Tessie who had edged closer to them, "stay within sight of me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine," the teenager grunted in a rather impressive impersonation of his mate, then, realising what it had probably taken the Alpha to agree to this, Harry added, "Thank you."

Fenrir didn't look remotely appreciative of his little mate's gratitude and was frustrated beyond belief at Harry's manipulations. Harry wasn't about to let that stop him from getting the space and time he needed, not least because he knew he wouldn't be getting it again any time soon if the Alpha had anything to say about it.

"Thank you too, by the way," Harry said to Tessie, who was keeping pace with him as he started to walk away from Fenrir.

"Sure thing," she said, looking rather surprised to have been thanked. She rarely had much of an appetite and therefore didn't mind missing dinner; there was always too much for her to worry over to ever have a settled stomach and so the good excuse to take a walk with Harry was most welcome.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Tessie asked after silence had descended between them for a few moments. Harry was deliberating how far he could go before the Alpha's patience was pushed to the limit and he was dragged forcibly back towards the fire and the others.

"Umm, sure," Harry said a little uncertainly as he glanced over towards the fire where Fenrir was glaring at them and quickly decided that this was far enough and sat down.

"Are you and the Alpha… are you okay?" She asked timidly. "Only, he seems a little on edge… more than usual I mean."

"I don't even know where to begin with answering that one, to be honest," Harry told her with a sigh. He liked Tessie but he really hoped she wasn't about to try to get him to start talking about what happened or, for Merlin's sake, how he was feeling.

"So that would be a not really," she said giving him a sympathetic look.

"I'm not telling you what happened, I'm not talking about how I feel, mainly because I don't know myself, but Fenrir… he makes it more… confusing." Harry said somewhat defensively. "It doesn't help that this damn mark is bothering me so much, I wish it would just stop."

"Your mark…?" Tessie asked, turning to look at Harry in question and spotting that his hand seemed to have instinctively started to rub at his neck. "As in the bonds breaking?" she asked with obvious surprise.

"I don't know," Harry told her, not really wanting to talk about it and already regretting having mentioned it, "maybe," he admitted a little grumpily.

"And you don't want to fix it?" she questioned, remembering how much consideration the young submissive had put into getting the mark in the first place. It seemed bizarre that he would let his bond with the Alpha break now.

"Of course I do!" Harry bit back a little angrily. He didn't like the accusation that was implied within her words, as though he was disrespecting all werewolf culture and society by not just letting Fenrir have his way with him, no matter what he had been through. He would fight for the bond he had with the Alpha but he was not anything close to being ready to do the things the bond would require.

Tessie, however, was simply confused. "Then why aren't you?" she asked, watching him carefully as though she might spot some vital clue to figure out the mystery that was Harry Prince.

"It isn't that simple!" he snapped at her, wishing desperately that she would just let the subject go and that he could stop talking about how he couldn't do what he knew he needed to do to make things right again.

"You know that if the bond breaks you can't… it won't…" Tessie said, struggling to find the words to explain; particularly when Harry turned those rich emerald eyes on her with a heartbreakingly fearful expression that told her that he already had a fair idea what she was trying to tell him; though he still waited for her to actually say it. "If the bond breaks then you can't have that again, not with him," she said, his voice soft and hesitant.

Harry stared at her in disbelief, not sure what to make of what she was telling him. He had been relying on that knowledge that they would be able to repair things no matter how long it took, but now he knew that was naught but a childish dream. "But Fenrir said…" he started to say as it dawned on him that Fenrir had told him otherwise.

"Mating marks are powerful ancient magic… once broken they can't be redone with the same person," she explained, knowing that there was no point trying for half truths on this. It was clear as day that Harry wanted to salvage his bond with the Alpha and the only way that could possibly happen was if the submissive had all the facts.

She understood that he needed time to recover from whatever trauma he had suffered, but it wouldn't help him in the long run if he discovered that the bond was lost forever; she might not have know Harry long, but she knew him well enough to know he would put the blame for such a thing firmly on his own shoulders.

"He told me that it could, that it wouldn't matter," Harry told her angrily, his voice rising somewhat as he tugged at his own hair in frustration.

"Maybe it doesn't matter to him," Tessie suggested. She couldn't see any other reason why the Alpha might have said such a thing, unless he simply hadn't know that the mating mark couldn't be replaced.

"He never told me any of this!" Harry exclaimed getting to his feet and starting to pace back and forwards. "Why does he always have to treat me like a child? I can handle the truth, I don't get why he doesn't understand that!" Harry raged. "I wanted this so badly and now I might lose it because of one arsehole trying to rape me! What the fuck did I ever do to deserve any of this? It isn't fair that I might lose him and all because of one stupid idiot who couldn't take no for an answer."

Tessie waited for a few moments, allowing Harry to calm down and get himself under control before she asked. "Feel better?"

"No, not really," Harry said, feeling completely hopeless and beyond exhausted. He felt overwhelmed and confused and he hated the fact that Fenrir had lied to him even if it was to stop him from feeling pressured into doing something he wasn't ready for. He sat down next to Tessie once more and ran his hand over his face, trying to ease his frustrations.

"You know, I don't think it would matter to him if the bond broke. He knows it wasn't your fault, you didn't ask for it to happen," Tessie said gently, watching the teenager carefully, not wanting him to go off on another emotional rant.

"I know but I would know that I let it break and it wouldn't be the same, not really," Harry said to her miserably as he caressed at the mating mark on his neck that felt horribly uncomfortable still.

"Then you have to make that choice, if you want to keep the bond," Tessie told him, looking sympathetically at the teenager. She couldn't imagine how he felt about all of this, after everything he had been through to almost lose something he loved because of something out of his control. If there had been anything she could have done to help him then she would have done it.

"I'm not ready for that," Harry said sadly, the thought of being in that position again, even with Fenrir whom he loved and cared for a great deal sent shivers of revulsion down his spine. Just the thought of feeling that vulnerable again made him want to curl up into a ball and cry.

"You just have to try," Tessie said smiling at him. "Being able to get close to him and touch him, would be a good start."

"I'm that obvious huh?" Harry asked, glancing over at her and finding a small amount of comfort in her reassuring smile.

"After what you've been through it isn't surprising but I can also see how much he just wants to take care of you," she told him with a soft smile. "You just have to let him."

"In his usual overbearing and overprotective ways," Harry said with a sigh; he would never admit it but he rather liked it. It was the only way he knew that the Alpha male of the pack still cared about him.

"Overprotective and overbearing is better than indifference," Tessie reminded him and Harry nodded his agreement. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he would feel if suddenly the Alpha didn't care any more. He had had a brief glimpse into that and he had hated it, he didn't want to feel that again.

"Thank you," Harry said earnestly to Tessie as he clambered to his feet. "I needed this," he told her.

"You're welcome," she returned as she watched the teenager head slowly back over towards the fire and the rest of the pack.

Harry was more than a little nervous and he had no idea why. It wasn't as if he was going to jump onto the Alpha's lap and snog him senseless. Taking a deep breath, Harry took a seat on the log bench beside Fenrir, which seemed to startle the older man. The rest of the pack were trying to be subtle but it was obvious that they were all watching and waiting to see what would happen next.

Tentatively Harry reached his hand over and took his mate's hand within his own, giving it a light squeeze. The familiar scent and warmth of the Alpha washed over the young submissive; it was the only thing that prevented him from freaking out a little at what he was doing.

Memories of Blaise and Gideon bombarded his mind. Harry closed his eyes and focused on Fenrir. His mate was beside him and Harry knew that the Alpha would never let anyone hurt him. He had to believe that or their bond was never going to be repaired. Even as they sat there together, Harry thought that he felt the discomfort surrounding the mark ease ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who supported my co-author BickyMonster and myself as we go through the painful butchering of our beloved story on fanfiction.net. This update is to say thank you! Don't forget to leave a comment and let us know what you think.


	43. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is made between Harry and Fenrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the whole chapter, uncut and including some Micha and Damon yumminess <3 .... enjoy!

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 43 - Progress

“Romy,” Clayton said in a rather irritating sing-song voice. 

“Yes, Clayton?” Romy asked with a slight hint of exasperation, looking up from the book she had had her head buried in for the last hour.

“You know that I love you, right?” he asked a little hesitantly, giving her his best smile.

Romy couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. “I know that you think that you love me,” she said in an attempt to be diplomatic, turning back to her book. She was sure that he cared about her a great deal, at this point there was no doubting that, but she didn’t really believe that he felt true romantic love for her. 

“No, I’m pretty sure I love you,” he insisted, “but I’ll overlook that…” he added with a dismissive wave of his hand. He was coming to accept that he was actually going to give Romy time to come to terms with how serious he was about his feelings; in the mean time he was going to do his very best to prove it. “Will you go out on date with me?” he asked.

“No, Clay,” she told him with a sigh. She almost felt bad for rejecting him outright like that, but it wasn’t as though leading him on or giving him false hope would be fair; she cared about him enough to not do that.

“Why not?” he asked, trying to keep the hurt he felt from his voice. He wasn’t going to give up but he at least wanted to know what her reasoning was so as to better be able to persuade her in the future.

“Because you don’t love me,” she told him, glancing up to meet his eyes for a moment before going back to her book. “Go and woo one of the many other girls you have falling at your feet,” she said with a hint of annoyance.

“I don’t want any of them, I want you,” Clay insisted. He had fancied many girls over the years, what straight guy hadn’t, but none of them even came close to Romy.

“No, Clayton, you really don’t,” she repeated stubbornly, closing her book and looking up at him again because apparently he wasn’t going to let the matter drop like she had hoped; though she kept a finger between the pages so as to not lose her place.

“Sure I do,” Clay told her breaking out in a wide grin. “You’re stunningly beautiful, you put me in my place, I can’t get enough of you,” he started ticking off on his fingers, “you’re amazing, smart… the list is endless, I could go on.”

“Please don’t,” Romy said bluntly. She knew that the pack loved her for who she was but the whole compliment thing, particularly coming from Clay, was making her feel a little awkward. She knew that she was clever, but that was partly because she rarely stopped reading, and everything else just made her want to hide her head in her hands; even when her Mum and Dad gave her compliments she wasn’t exactly sure how to handle them. 

“I second that,” Micha said from where he was sitting a few feet away. He thought that Clay’s crush on Romy was sweet most of the time, even the nice things he was saying about her were okay so far, but he dreaded to think what might come out of the fifteen year old boy’s mouth if he kept going.

“Clayton, with me, now,” Jenson barked suddenly from a short way across the clearing.

“What, why? I didn't do anything!” Clay asked; he sounded a little panicked as he turned to look towards where the Beta wolf was standing watching them. Jenson had his arms crossed over his chest in such a way that showed off his muscular arms, reminding Clay that the werewolf might not be as large as the Alpha but still plenty capable of dealing with anyone hassling his precious little girl.

“Just come here,” Jenson told him firmly, not about to take any nonsense from the troublesome pup. Damon might find Clay’s mischief endearing but Jenson certainly didn’t, particularly when the teenage boy insisted on involving Romy.

“Why?” Clay asked again, as he got to his feet and turned to face the Beta properly; though he held his ground not moving any closer. 

“Just come here” Jenson repeated gesturing for Clayton to come over to him torn between pleased that the pup was smart enough to know to fear him and annoyed that he was disobeying what was definitely an order from his pack Beta. He was fairly sure that Clay would not have taken so long to get moving if it had been on the Alpha’s instruction.

“No, you’re going to hit me,” Clay said actually taking a step backwards, oblivious to the fact that Micha and Romy were both watching him now with amused expressions on their faces. These Jenson versus Clayton showdowns were becoming something of a regular entertainment within the territory.

“I’m not going to hit you,” Jenson assured him, though he had to admit the prospect was becoming more and more tempting. Sometimes it really was the only way to get the pup to actually listen, though even that method was rather losing its effectiveness; except when at Romy’s hand of course.

“You always hit me when I talk to Romy,” Clay pointed out, and the Beta actually nodded his head slightly as he conceded the point. 

“Mainly because you deserve it,” Jenson told him. As far as he was concerned anyone who thought that flirting with Romy was a good idea definitely needed to be quickly put back in their place.

“I do not,” Clay argued back. He knew he was considered a troublemaker but he was harmless really and everyone knew that. It was hardly his fault that Jenson was such a protective father.

“You do too!” Romy snapped at him. She sometimes thought that her Dad was a bit too protective over her but she knew it wasn’t without good reason; besides, she had made it perfectly clear to Clay that she wasn’t interested and yet he was still convinced he was in love with her. And that wasn’t even all the other times when he had been hit for doing things that he definitely wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“Look,” Jenson said with an irritated huff as he headed towards Clayton, given that the boy apparently wasn’t going to come to him. “You’re not in school this week so you may as well learn something,” he explained, as Clay seemed to resist the urge to actually run away. “Do you want to come hunting with me or not?” the Beta asked.

Clayton looked at Jenson with suspicion, though he allowed the Beta wolf to come over to him; though he was still not sure whether or not to trust him. He wanted to go hunting, it was always a thrill for him to go, and it wasn’t often that he got the chance. 

“Can I come too Dad?” Romy asked turning to smile up at her father. “I’d like to learn,” she told him, feeling hopeful since the self-defence training had gone so well and even saved her life. She had definitely proved herself a capable part of the pack and didn’t want to be held back from activities that were considered to be for the dominants, just because she was a submissive. 

“No, not today, sweetheart,” Jenson told her, glad that he had a good reason to put off that conversation. He didn’t like the idea of his daughter learning to hunt any more than he had wanted to teach her to fight, but she was strong willed and already he was sure that she would talk him around. “I can only take one of you and Clay needs to burn off some of his energy,” he explained, “and I think that Harry might need someone a little more sensitive to watch over him today.” 

Romy looked over to where Harry was sat, gazing into the fire, lost in thought and so she reluctantly nodded her agreement. She could see how much Harry needed company; it worried her, and in fact everyone else in the pack, when he withdrew into himself like this. Fenrir was reluctantly giving his little mate some space, realising that it wasn’t wise to crowd him. 

“Okay,” Romy said with a sigh, “but play nice you two.” She wasn’t exactly keen on Clay’s persistent advances but she didn’t want her Dad and cousin to actually fight, or even just argue.

Jenson gave her a rather pointed look as he pulled her into a hug. “Stay with your Mum, no wandering off and don’t get into any trouble,” he said as he released her. Romy only laughed at him, nodding her head in agreement. Jenson then turned to Clayton. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Harry watched with disinterest as Jenson and Clayton wandered off into the forest, not really caring much about where they were going. He hadn’t moved in over an hour and had no plans to either. He was still trying to come to terms with what he had learnt from Tessie. Knowing that the bond was about to break bothered him more than he would like. 

He was facing a difficult choice. He could either allow his fear to overwhelm him, to get the better of him and allow the bond with his mate to break because of the horrific things that had happened to him that were out of his control. Or, alternatively, even though he wasn’t ready, he had the option to attempt to conquer them, to ignore the fear that was eating away at his insides and solidify the bond between him and Fenrir, disregarding how he felt about doing it. 

Micha had managed it. After everything he had been through with Harlan he had come out of the other side and he had an amazing relationship with Damon to show for it. Of course it had its problems but every relationship did. 

With Clayton having gone off with Jenson, Damon seemed keen to make the most of his son’s absence; he had gone over to sit with Micha across the other side of the fire from where Harry was sitting. Watching them together was heart-warming and Harry desperately wanted to have that back within his own relationship. 

Fenrir was occupying himself just across the clearing; Harry was more than grateful that his domineering mate was giving him some space to think while still remaining close. Strangely it was just what the submissive pup needed and he loved that the Alpha knew this and gave it to him; particularly knowing how much it was probably going against Fenrir’s every instinct. 

There was no doubt in Harry’s mind just how deeply he cared for Fenrir and he knew that he didn’t want the bond to break; it was this knowledge that made him come to the conclusion that no matter how uncomfortable he felt about it, Harry was going to do anything in his power to repair their bond. It would probably be awful for a little while, but the he knew he would regret the alternative for the rest of his life.

He kept giving Micha and Damon furtive glances. He couldn’t help the small amused smile that appeared on his face when, after several moments of cuddling and exchanging of kisses, Damon suddenly became rather fidgety. Harry recognised that particular jig, having danced it many a time when the Alpha male of the pack was involved and it amused him a little to see Damon being on the receiving end of some sexual frustration. 

He wasn’t at all surprised when Damon gave Micha a final parting kiss and then excused himself to go off into the forest on his own, leaving his mate looking partly confused and partly suspicious about what was going on. Harry gave a quiet snort of amusement as he realised what Damon’s secretive forest trips had actually been about.

Romy came and stood next to Harry; realising her presence there, he looked up at her for a moment, before turning his eyes back to watching the members of the pack that remained within the clearing. Given that he hadn’t asked her to leave, she sat herself down beside him, placing her book down to the side of her before linking their arms together. 

“You okay?” she whispered to him kindly, resting her head on his shoulder as she laced her fingers with his. 

“Yeah,” Harry said with a sigh, not really feeling okay at all but equally not wanting to rehash the tired thoughts that she already knew that he was thinking. “You know, I think Clay would kill to sit with you like this.” 

“Probably,” Romy replied with amusement. She really could honestly say she had never met anyone else quite like him in all her life, though she wasn’t quite certain whether or not that was a positive thing. “That boy is something else,” she said with a shake of her head.

“No he isn’t,” Harry told her gently. “He just knows what he wants,” he explained. Clayton could be rather… intense sometimes, but he was a good person and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for those he loved and cared about. “And who could blame him,” he added, turning to smile at Romy kindly. He really could see what it was that had made Clay fall head over heels for this girl.

“Not you too,” Romy said with half amusement, half exasperated annoyance that Harry was now trying to convince her that Clayton’s feelings were genuine. 

“I’m not saying you should date him or anything,” Harry told her quickly, wanting to make sure she didn’t misinterpret what he was saying. “I just think you need to come to terms with the fact that he really does love you. I know you don’t believe it but I’ve seen him flirt and kiss a fair few girls since I met him but since he met you… he just isn’t interested.” 

“He can do so much better than me,” Romy said in a quiet voice, hating that it was true. Clay was handsome, playful, immature, lovable and so many other things that she found wonderfully attractive about him but compared to him, she was plain, bookish and nothing special at all. 

“Romy,” Harry said with a sign, looking at her with a frown, “you’re amazing and I have no idea why you would think that he could do better than you. Though, putting that aside, it doesn’t matter because regardless about how you feel on the matter, he believes that you are the one for him, that isn’t anyone better than you.” 

“Well it is hardly my fault that that boy is delusional… probably mentally unstable too,” she added for good measure, nudging Harry in the ribs, hoping for a reaction. 

Harry managed a chuckle. “Now you are just being mean,” he told her playfully, knowing that she didn’t mean any harm with her words.

“Who’s being mean to who?” Micha asked as he wandered over to join them, given that his mate had mysteriously wandered off again; right when he had finally been getting some of the kisses and cuddles that he had been missing all week.

“Romy was being mean about Clay,” Harry told Micha, as the older submissive took a seat on his other side. 

“Ah,” he said knowingly. “I guess that must the girl equivalent of when boys pull the hair of the girl they like,” he suggested and Romy actually leaned around Harry to hit him with the back of her hand. 

“It’s so not,” she insisted. “And how would you know, you’re gay, it isn’t like you went around pulling girl’s hair.”

“I so did,” Micha argued back, though admittedly he had been a little bit coddled in his early years with his pack given that he was a submissive. “Girls, guys, it’s all good with me if I get plenty of hugs and kisses,” he told her with a wink. He had always been someone who could get attached to anyone, irrespective of their gender.

“Talking of which, I noticed that Damon went for a walk again.” Harry interrupted, not wanting to let Romy get into a debate with Micha about sexuality. It certainly looked as though she had a few questions brewing in her head.

“Yeah, he did,” Micha said, turning to glare in the direction where his dominant mate had headed. “And he is being really secretive about it still too,” he added, turning back to Harry with a worried expression on his face.

“You haven’t figured out why he’s going have you?” Harry asked with amusement, slightly surprised by how innocent Micha’s mind seemed to be despite everything.  

“No,” Micha said with a pensive expression. “How could I have?” he asked, thinking back over all that had happened recently, trying to work out what might have provided even the smallest clue as to what Damon was doing when he headed off into the woodland alone.

“Oh, Micha,” Harry said with a very fond smile, “I love you so much.” 

“Yeah, I love you too,” Micha said a little impatiently. “Now tell me what you have figured out.” He was getting frustrated with not having been able to work it out for himself.

“I am sure you could work it out if you really thought about it,” Harry said teasingly, he thought it was adorable how Micha hadn’t seemed to realise that Damon was simply sexually frustrated. Harry knew the signs, having experienced most of them himself in the early stages of his and Fenrir’s relationship.

“Harry…” Micha said pleadingly.

“Just think really hard,” Harry told him with a grin, sounding far too pleased with himself for Micha’s liking. 

“Harry…” Micha repeated, his tone a little more warning.

Harry chuckled a little. “Really, really hard,” he said, “achingly hard.”

“Oh, Harry, do you have to?” Romy groaned as the suggestiveness carried on and she realised what Harry was implying. She was about ready to just tell Micha what was going on but Harry was smiling and she didn’t want to stop that; it was the only reason she hadn’t said anything. 

“What?” Micha asked, shaking his head as he struggled to get at what they now both seemed to know. “I don’t get it,” he admitted, a scowl on his face.

“If you use your head I am sure it will come to you,” Harry said with a devious twinkle in his eye. “I’m sure that’s what Damon is doing right now,” he added in a quiet voice, turning to wink at Romy.

“I hate it when you get all cryptic,” Micha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and actually pouting.

“Maybe you should just go follow him,” Harry suggested with a shrug. “I am sure Damon wouldn’t mind you watching.” He didn’t particularly want to think on what Micha would see if he did choose to follow, despite how endearing he found the two of them as a couple, but he thought it likely that Micha would enjoy the view.

“Eww, Harry,” Romy complained, shaking her head as though it might rid her of the particularly unwelcome mental images that that had created.

“Gah,” Micha said throwing his arms in the air and getting to his feet. “This is going to drive me crazy now, thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Micha,” Harry said happily.

Micha sighed. He really did want to know but if his frustration could put that smile on Harry’s face then he could learn to live with it; at least for a couple of days. Though he was tempted to take Harry’s advice and just follow; it seemed as though Harry had a fair idea of what Damon was up to and so surely it couldn’t be anything too serious or secretive. 

Harry watched as the older submissive stood biting at his lip in thought, staring intently towards the woodland. “I’m serious, you should go find him,” he told Micha.

“If this ends badly I really am going to blame you,” Micha said with a stern glare.

“Be my guest,” Harry told him with a shrug, feeling quite sure that Micha would enjoy witnessing what Damon was up to. “But I want a thank you if it ends really, really well too,” Harry called after him as Micha headed off to go find Damon.

“You’re so mean to him, Harry,” Romy said with an expression of disapproval. “Why didn’t you just tell him?” she asked curiously, though she was rather surprised that what Harry was implying had just gone so completely over Micha’s head. 

“Because it’s more fun this way,” Harry said with another shrug. “Someone needs to be having some and right now Damon is out there having fun all on his own.”

“And you need to talk to Fenrir,” Romy told him firmly, knowing that the tension between the Alpha pair was starting to get to all the pack members, but also knowing that Harry needed to start dealing with what had happened to him, rather than just trying to pretend it never did.

“No I don’t,” Harry said with an angry scowl. He had been quite happy focusing on Micha and Damon, so not at all happy to have the conversation dragged back to the mess that was his own relationship.

“Yes, you do,” she insisted, “because otherwise things are going to get out of hand like they usually do and I swear to Merlin that if you end up in that tree again I will hit you so hard you’ll never think about going up there again.”

“As tempting as it is,” Harry admitted, “I don’t want to go up there. I just feel so drained, it’s too much, you know,” he tried to explain, though he didn’t think that he was doing a very good job of it.

“I get that, I really do,” Romy said with a tired sigh; and she really did. “But you can’t just play match-maker with everyone else and ignore your own problems.” 

“I don’t see why not,” Harry told her grumpily, it certainly seemed preferable to him at the moment. 

“Harry…” she said with a sigh, frustrated by how he was obviously trying to avoid the real issue.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he interrupted, before she could chastise him for his dismissive attitude. Even he could see that it wasn’t a healthy attitude even if it felt easier for now. “I will do something, I promise, I just need a little time to work up to it,” he assured her. 

“At least let him sit with you during dinner,” Romy suggested, hoping to nudge Harry into taking baby steps in the right direction. “Before the Alpha gives himself an aneurysm from forcing himself to give you space.” Maybe Harry could do it for his mate, even if he wasn’t ready to do it for himself.

“I think I could probably manage that,” Harry agreed with a sigh, glancing over at Fenrir. He knew Romy was right about how stressful his mate was finding the situation and he appreciated Fenrir’s efforts enough that he felt he really did need to give him a chance.

FGHP

With his heart hammering in his chest and feeling completely uncertain about what he was doing and why, Micha crept as quietly as he could through the forest, following the clearly defined scent trail that his mate had left. If he hadn’t have trusted Harry so explicitly then he might not have been doing this at all. 

Damon hadn’t gone far into the forest at all as it turned out. Just far enough away from the clearing to not be heard it seemed. Micha’s breath caught in his chest when he realised what it was that Damon was doing and suddenly everything that Harry had said to him made sense. 

Leaning back against a rather large tree trunk, Damon had his jeans open, slightly pushed down, exposing his hard cock, which he was slowly stroking. He had his head tilted back, his eyes closed as he pleasured himself. Micha watched intently, unable to tear his eyes away as Damon swiped his thumb over the sensitive tip of his length, giving off a slight moan as he did. 

Micha felt himself growing hard at the sight before him, it felt as if all the blood in his body was suddenly being redirected to his groin, his cock was becoming achingly hard and he felt rather light headed with it. He desperately wanted to touch himself, to bring himself to climax while he stood, hidden in the undergrowth, watching his mate pleasure himself. 

He bit at his lip and looked nervously over his shoulder, back towards the clearing, just to make sure he really was alone, before turning back to watch his mate. He had to stifle a groan when Damon reached his other hand down, his fingers dipping into his open trousers and Micha was sure they were toying gently with his still contained balls.

Micha ducked behind the tree next to him, taking care to make no noise; he pinched his eyes shut and tried to calm his breath but, despite Damon’s attempts to remain quiet, Micha could still hear the harsh rapid breaths and occasionally involuntary moans.

He tried to will away his erection that was now stubbornly pressing against the front of his trousers, but it wasn’t even coming close to working. He lowered his own hand and brushed it over the hard, fabric covered flesh; the temptation was almost unbearable and he only managed to resist out of the fear of being caught.

Micha had a mild panic when he heard his name be moaned from Damon’s lips and for a moment he thought that his mate had seen him but he quickly realised that Damon was thinking about him as he touched himself. That thought alone was enough to send a thrill through Micha, and he couldn’t resist another glance around the tree trunk at where his gorgeous dominate mate was stroking himself with even greater fervour.

It was that sight that broke his ability to resist and he had unfastened his own trousers before he had even realised that he had made the decision to do so. He had to bite down hard on his own lip to hold back the cry of blissful relief at the release of his hard aching cock.

Wrapping his fingers around himself, Micha focused on the sounds coming from his dominant mate; it wasn’t going to take him long to come at the rate he was going, though perhaps that was for the best given how close Damon sounded. If his mate finished first then he was bound to get caught, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much about that right now. 

This was the first time that he had touched himself like this since Harlan, it was the first time since then that he had thought about anything remotely sexual. He had honestly thought that the urges were gone, that he wouldn’t feel that way about anyone again. He truly thought that Harlan had broken him, but apparently not. 

Damon made him feel alive and flustered and… apparently very aroused, he mentally added as he glanced down at his erection that was standing proudly upright. And this was all without even trying; Damon had no idea that he was being watched or listened to and yet still he was doing things to Micha that the submissive hadn’t even known he could feel.

He moved his hand in time with the heavy breathing he could hear from Damon, and the thought that they were touching themselves at the same time, in the same rhythm, made his blood pump hot and heavy, his heart hammering in his chest. He could hear Damon picking up the pace with his strokes behind him and Micha did the same, determined for them to reach their climax together. 

It felt so good, as his hand ran up and down his length, using the pre-cum that was already leaking from the tip to smooth the pleasurable friction. It felt difficult to comprehend why he hadn’t done this in so long, even if part of his brain was still aware that there were good reasons. He closed his own eyes, letting the images of Damon wanking fill his brain; he wanted to watch the actual thing that he could hear going on just a short distance away but there was no way that he wouldn’t get caught if he did that. The mental picture and sounds he could hear would certainly suffice on this particular occasion.

He could feel it building up inside of him, his balls tightening and drawing up closer to his body. Micha lost all sense of what was going on around him as the coil inside his belly tightened, ready to explode. His strokes were getting faster and he was completely lost in the pleasure of it. He had forgotten how good it felt.

And then his climax hit him hard and fast, so suddenly that his knees almost buckled from under him and it was only the way that he was leaning against the tree that kept him from falling to the ground as cum spurted from his cock. His head felt almost foggy, but in a good way, and he neither knew nor cared where his cum had actually landed. 

Micha was still coming down from his post orgasmic bliss when a voice broke through his fuzzy feeling brain. “Well aren’t you quite the glorious sight,” Damon said and Micha’s eyes shot open in horror.

Sure enough, there in front of him, wearing a huge delighted grin, was Damon. His mate was making no pretence about not watching him, those grey eyes sparkling happily, and making Micha want to disappear. At least his mate didn’t seem anything close to upset, he reminded himself. With red flushed cheeks, he gave Damon a wry smile.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Micha said, with a shrug of his shoulders, following Damon’s eye line when it suddenly dropped lower and hastily tucking himself away when he realised how exposed he was.

“Trust me, trouble,” Damon told him, still grinning like the cat that got the cream, “I am not complaining.”

FGHP

It had been a short while later that Micha had returned to the clearing with Damon, both of them looking to be in good moods; the submissive even took a short detour to whisper his thanks in Harry’s ear, making the teenager smile, though half heartedly, before heading over to the fire where the rest of the pack was sat around. Harry remained slightly apart from the others for the moment, gathering his thoughts and his courage.

It was nearly dinner time and Harry was determined to go through with Romy’s suggestion to sit with Fenrir, despite how anxious it was making him feel. If he was planning to do what it would take to fix their bond, then sitting together for a meal was a comparatively simple task; he knew it had to make himself do this.

Steeling himself to do what he needed to do, Harry nervously got to his feet. “Come on, Harry,” he told himself under his breath. “You can do this.” Taking a deep breath he headed over towards where his mate was sat listening to Damon talking about something or other.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he half wanted to run away and hide, but he was stubborn; if he was going to do this, then he was going to really push his limits and so he approached the Alpha and dropped himself into Fenrir’s lap.

“Little one?” the Alpha questioned with surprise and confusion in his voice, his arms instinctively going around his little mate, but his hold gentle and hesitant. Harry had seemed so scared to even touch him and now he was in his arms again so suddenly; though Fenrir could feel Harry’s small body trembling slightly, his heart beating rapidly and his breath coming in slightly harsh gasps.

“Just go with it, please, Fen,” Harry requested, knowing that if the Alpha started asking if he was okay, or why, then he wouldn’t be able to hold his fragile façade of strength and calm together. 

The Alpha said nothing to that, but grunted his agreement, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry as his little mate leaned his head on his shoulder. Fenrir could still feel and hear Harry’s fear, but that didn’t do much to diminish the pleasure he felt at having him in his arms again.

“I’m going to help Callie serve dinner,” Damon said and, as he got to his feet, Harry looked up and gave him a small smile.

It looked as though Damon wanted to know what had happened to push Harry into taking such a step, but thankfully he seemed to be able to hold his questions. For the moment it was apparently enough for him to just be happy that Harry had found the courage to take this step with Fenrir.

“I know,” Harry said quietly, looking up at Fenrir once they were relatively alone, “Tessie told me.” He was still confused about why the Alpha had told him that the bond could be repaired when in truth that was not possible.

“Told you what?” Fenrir asked, genuinely confused about what his little mate was talking about. 

“That you lied to me about the bond,” Harry stated simply, his heart rate starting to return to normal as Fenrir made no move to do anything more than hold him in his arms. “That once the bond is gone there will be no remaking it.”

“Little one…” the Alpha said, but his voice trailed off not knowing what to say. He hadn’t known that that was how the bond worked; he had suspected but never known for certain. Tessie seemed to be well informed on werewolf culture and so he trusted that she would have spoken honestly to Harry on this. He couldn’t bring himself to regret telling his little mate what he had, though.

“No, I don’t mind,” Harry told him quickly, not wanting to take steps backwards in their relationship by getting into an argument. “I get why you told me what you did,” he said, grateful that Fenrir hadn’t tried to pressure him, “but I don’t want the bond to break,” he explained.

“I don’t want it to break either,” Fenrir told him, though his voice was quiet enough that the pack members around them wouldn’t be able to hear. He wanted their bond, but it was difficult not to see his desire for it as a weakness, it was how he had grown up to think.

“I want us to be okay, Fen,” Harry told him earnestly, hating that he still felt on edge even being in his mate’s arms. He wanted to be able to be with Fenrir without thoughts of what Blaise and Gideon had done and tried to do to him. “I don’t want to think about…” he said, his voice trailing off as he stubbornly fought not to cry.

“Think about what, little one?” Fenrir asked with a frown when Harry failed to get the words out. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “That night in the forest,” Harry said hesitantly, his hands physically shaking as he recalled that night. “And in the castle too… I’m sorry,” he added, forcing his eyes open and looking up at his mate.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Fenrir told him with surprising gentleness.

“I am sorry though,” Harry said sadly. “Sorry that those… events have made things so… difficult for us. It was never supposed to be like this.”

“Bond or not, you’re still mine,” the Alpha stated firmly. In his mind it was as simple as that, and, though he did not wish their bond to be broken, it would change almost nothing in the end. Though, that Harry wanted to preserve their bond, despite everything, made him feel undeniably smug.

“I don’t want to let… them take this bond from us,” Harry said, not wanting to say either Blaise or Gideon’s names and set off Fenrir’s temper; admittedly he was not sure he could have got their names passed his lips without it breaking himself a little anyway. “I know I would regret it forever if I mess up this bond. How am I supposed to just let it go, particularly knowing that there would be no way to get it back again?” he asked.

Fenrir met his sad green eyes, not knowing what to say to that. He saw no point in comforting Harry with half truths, or trying to tell him that they wouldn’t regret the loss of the bond if they were unable to save it, but he wished he could see his little mate happy again.

“Here,” Damon said, looking nervous as he interrupted to hand each of them a bowl of stew Callie had made. 

Harry, glad for the distraction from the intense moment, shuffled around, so that his back was leaning against Fenrir’s chest and accepted his dinner from Damon; Fenrir taking his own bowl with great care so as not to spill any of the food on his little mate. 

In all honesty Harry wasn’t really hungry, but focusing on pushing his food around in the bowl was easier than dealing with the complications in his relationship. Fenrir ate a little of his own dinner, watching his little mate carefully. 

“Eat, little one,” Fenrir instructed, quickly picking up on what Harry was doing.

Harry growled softly, frustrated at having been caught avoiding his dinner, but did take a rather small spoonful of the food and fed it to himself, before looking up at his mate. “Happy?” he questioned, having forgotten just how domineering Fenrir could be.

“No,” the Alpha told him with a frown. One mouthful of food was certainly not enough of a meal for Fenrir to be content with considering how little Harry was eating. Not to mention how frustrated he was with the regression of their relationship, even with his understanding of the good reasons behind it.

“I’m trying, Fen,” Harry told him with a sigh. He wanted his mate to be happy, particularly now he was trying so very hard to set things right. He wasn’t sure how much he could manage when even being in Fenrir’s arms like this was so difficult; though it was starting to get a little easier now.

“I know,” the Alpha assured him.

“What do you want then?” Harry asked a little angrily. If Fenrir knew how hard he was trying then why couldn’t he just be happy with what he was managing? What right did he have to expect more from him at the moment?

“For you to be safe and happy and eating properly,” Fenrir stated. It was all he really ever wanted; mostly the safe and happy part truthfully, but the eating properly part seemed to be needed to spelled out in no uncertain terms to his little mate at the moment.

“I am,” Harry insisted, “I’m all three of those things,” he said, putting as much sincerity into his voice as he could. He wanted Fenrir to believe that he was fine, even if he wasn’t necessarily telling the truth.

“Don’t lie to me, little one,” Fenrir said, seeing right through the falsity Harry was portraying. If nothing else he certainly wasn’t eating enough, but he was sure that his little mate wasn’t truly happy either. At least he was safe, here in his arms where he belonged; that much Harry was right on.

“Okay fine,” Harry admitted, scowling in annoyance though not at all surprised that Fenrir had seen straight through his rather feeble attempt at pretending everything was okay. “I am working on the being happy bit,” he told him earnestly.

“Work on the eating bit too,” the Alpha instructed firmly. 

“If I promise to sleep in the same bed as you tonight, will you drop the whole eating thing?” Harry asked hopefully. It wasn’t that he was against eating, as such; he just didn’t feel like it. He was feeling a little hollow inside and every time that he put something in his mouth it made him feel a little queasy. He didn’t want to risk having to throw up when he was only just starting to feel comfortable sitting on the Alpha’s lap again. 

“Little one…” Fenrir said slowly, not quite sure what to make of Harry attempted at bribing him. On one hand the idea of having his mate back in his bed was a welcome one but he wanted Harry to eat as well. Eating was not something that he was really willing to compromise on, not for anything. 

“Okay, how about I eat two more spoonfuls and sleep in your bed?” Harry suggested. He wondered if he was pushing himself too far, too fast, but he had been serious when he had said he didn’t want to let their bond break and he was going to have to do a lot more than sleep next to Fenrir to make that happen.

“Four,” the Alpha said as a counter offer, after a few seconds of deep thought. Two spoonfuls was so little, but four was more than he had seen Harry eat in one sitting so far that week and so at least they would be making progress.

“You drive a hard bargain, Alpha Bossy Boots,” Harry said with a frown at his bowl of food. Four sounded like a lot, but he supposed if that was what it took to keep Fenrir from spending the next few hours trying to get him to eat even more then he could manage it.

“Just eat, little one, please,” the Alpha said, not liking the use of Harry’s nickname for him. He was sure that they had agreed to him not using such names at one point but Harry hadn’t let that stop him.

Harry looked up at the Alpha, his mouth hanging open in surprise. “Did you, Fenrir Greyback actually just say please?” he queried, half wanting to laugh at the strangeness of it. 

“No,” Fenrir stated bluntly.

“You totally did,” Harry insisted, a smile breaking out on his lips at the Alpha’s denial.

“I did not. Now eat, little one,” Fenrir said stubbornly, a snarl on his lips, though it did make him rather happy that Harry seemed to be in a good mood. He honestly hadn’t even said the word please consciously but seeing the effect it had on his little mate he was going to make a mental note to use it when he really needed Harry to listen and do as he was told. 

“You actually asked nicely,” Harry said softly, sounding as though he was speaking more to himself than to Fenrir. 

“Harry…” the Alpha warned. He might have been pleased with the result of having used that word, but that didn’t mean that he wanted such a big deal made out of it either.

“Yes, yes, eating now,” Harry told him dismissively, unable to keep from smiling as he ate another spoonful. “That’s two, right?” he asked, looking up at Fenrir, hoping that his mate would count the one that he had eaten before they had made their deal.

“One,” the Alpha corrected sternly.

“Grumpy pants,” Harry grumbled, but he was buoyed enough by Fenrir’s use of ‘please’ that he ate two more spoonfuls in quick succession.

Fenrir carried on with his own meal while keeping a stern eye on his mate to ensure that he carried on eating. Harry actually ate two more spoonfuls before dropping the bowl carefully to the floor and looking up at him. 

“That extra spoonful was a reward for learning to ask nicely,” Harry told him, though in truth he had just wanted another one because once he had started eating he had remembered just how good Callie’s stew could be. Fenrir didn’t have to know that though. 

Fenrir growled a little but just simply seemed pleased that Harry had eaten something and was still in his arms, despite his little mate being in a cheeky mood. He was actually glad to see Harry behaving more like himself, even if the submissive was forcing himself to make progress.

Harry’s heart rate had at least slowed down a little and he seemed a little more relaxed too. The Alpha was content to have Harry back in his arms again, it was a step in the right direction for them and tonight he would have Harry back in their bed and it would be just the two of them. Harry’s determination to fix their bond helped him find patience that he rarely managed; for the sake of his little mate, he would take these small steps.

FGHP 

Harry slept in Fenrir’s bed that night. It was difficult, awkward, and he woke up more than a few times during the night. Whenever he did, Harry found himself unable to move, not wanting to wake his mate or be asked questions like why he was awake. In truth his dreams had been plagued by Gideon and Blaise, the fear that they were both still out there somewhere playing heavily on his mind, but he didn’t want to tell that to Fenrir. 

If the Alpha knew what was going on inside of his head then Harry knew that his mate would feel the need to go and hunt down the offending parties and ensure that their hearts were no longer beating. Harry, as much as he wanted that to happen, knew that it wouldn’t achieve anything and he wouldn’t feel any safer, even knowing that they were gone; mainly because he knew that killing them would more than likely put Fenrir in Azkaban and therefore far away from him. 

“There is such a thing as thinking too hard you know,” Clay said suddenly, breaking through his thoughts. Harry had been sat, staring into the fire, completely lost in his thoughts, which were taking a rather dark and dangerous path.

Harry turned to look up at his best friend in surprise; other than the time that they had spent together playing poker, they hadn’t really spoken since they had come back to the pack. Harry had even been starting to wonder if Clay was avoiding him for some reason, though he couldn’t work out what that might be.

“I have a lot to think about,” Harry told him truthfully, as Clay sat down next to him.

“Yeah, I know,” Clay said kindly with a wry smile. “Me too I suppose, I just…” he paused, not really sure what to say. He wanted to apologise, but even in his head the words ‘I’m sorry’ seemed to fall far short.

“What?” Harry asked, not really sure what to make of this uncertain, hesitant version of his friend. Normally Clay just said exactly what was on his mind and they went from there, but it was obvious that whatever Clay was struggling to say was really bothering him.

“I know I joke around and I’m a bit of an arse sometimes,” Clay started and Harry just gave him a small smile, knowing exactly how hard it was for his best friend to share this with him. 

“Sometimes?” Harry questioned teasingly. He wanted to lighten the rather serious discussion that they were having; the two of them didn’t do deep and meaningful conversations very often. 

“Okay, fine, most of the time,” Clay said, elbowing Harry lightly and returning the smile. “But I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, okay.” His tone was deadly serious, he needed Harry to know this; the guilt was currently eating him alive. He just wanted to be forgiven for his failure, though he knew that he didn’t really deserve it.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. “You saved me from…” his voice trailed off and he swallowed deeply, to keep himself from being sick as the memories assaulted his mind. He shook his head, trying to shake them off. “If you hadn’t been there…” he said, taking a deep breath and looking up at his friend.

Clay watched as Harry struggled, hating what had been done to him. “He never should have got the chance to get that close,” Clay said somewhat stubbornly. 

“It isn’t your fault,” Harry said sternly to his friend. He was angry about what had happened, of course; he was angry at Blaise for what he had done, at himself for not being stronger, but not at Clayton. There was no way that he could ever be angry at Clayton, because he had done nothing wrong. 

“I’m just really fucking sorry, okay?” Clay snapped a little louder than he had intended. It had taken a lot for him to confess the guilt he felt to Harry, and his friend was just dismissing it as though it was nothing. “I need you to believe that,” he explained.

“I do,” Harry said, reaching out and grasping Clay’s hand. “I haven’t doubted, for even half a second, that if you could have, you would have stopped him sooner.” 

“I just…” Clay said, but his voice trailed off.

“Please tell me this isn’t what you have been letting eat you up for the last few days,” Harry said gently, a wry smile on his lips. He had thought that Clay just hadn’t wanted to deal with him while he was in such a terrible mood, but now he was thinking that his friend had reasons that were all his own.

“I feel guilty as hell, Harry,” Clay said a little impatiently. He didn’t really do this whole emotional honesty thing and Harry knew that, so it was a bit frustrating that he was being so dismissive about it.

Harry sighed, not really knowing how to make Clay understand. “There is nothing for you to feel guilty about,” he told him, squeezing his hand again. 

“That whole thing with Romy… I should never have stormed off like that,” Clay said, pulling his hand from Harry’s grip and throwing his hands in the air in frustration, before running his fingers through his hair. “I was being childish,” he said quietly, his voice full of sadness, “and because of that you got hurt. I’m supposed to protect you, Harry!” he went on, his voice suddenly fierce. 

Harry watched on as his friend tried to deal with everything that was going on his head; Clay seemed to be all over the place and he wished there was a way to make things better. “None of the blame is yours,” he said gently, “nothing for you to feel guilty over. You’re my best friend and you’re a person, you’re entitled to mood swings. Hell, me and Fen have enough of them,” he said with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood, “but there is nothing for you to be sorry for.”

“You realise I am so not letting you out of my sight when we get back to Hogwarts,” Clayton told him firmly, turning to look Harry in the eye. He had meant it to be a bit of a joke, but he was at least half way serious; the guilt of letting someone hurt Harry once was bad enough, he would never let anyone hurt him again.

Harry groaned; that would get annoying fast, but on the other hand he didn’t exactly want to ever have to be alone in that castle again. He wasn’t sure how he was going to go back in just three days. The three of them had to back in the castle Sunday evening and it was already Thursday morning. The week back with the pack had already gone so fast. 

There was one thing that Harry was certain of though, and that was the fact that he wouldn’t be going back to Hogwarts until the bond was at least part way fixed between him and Fenrir. There was no way that he could leave again without knowing that their bond would survive the distance between them while he was at Hogwarts. 

“I really don’t want to go back at all,” Harry said in a quiet voice, as though he didn’t actually want to voice the thought that had been plaguing him since they had returned to the pack.

“We don’t have to,” Clay assured him. It wasn’t like he had been particularly keen on the whole idea of going to Hogwarts in the first place. “I’m sure Fenrir would be all for you staying here,” he pointed out, knowing full well that the Alpha would think that was an excellent idea.

“You know I can’t do that,” Harry said with a sigh. As much as he wanted to stay with Fenrir and the pack, safe in their territory, their home, he knew that wasn’t an option. He had to save his father, and he had to find out what Dumbledore was up to.

“I know,” Clayton said, sounding every bit as tired as Harry felt, “but does the Alpha know why you’re so determined?” he questioned, not sure how much Harry had decided to tell Fenrir.

“No,” Harry told him firmly, before meeting his eyes with a very seriously expression. “And I don’t want him to know, not yet,” he added, and Clay got the message that he was expected to keep his mouth shut on the issue.

“It is probably none of my business,” Clay said hesitantly, not wanting to push Harry into one of his legendary rages, “and tell me to butt out all you want but… why?” he asked, not sure what his friend thought there was to gain by keeping their Alpha, and the rest of the pack, in the dark.

“Do you think that Fen is going to be agreeable to me having my Dad back in my life?” Harry asked. “I mean think about it, he’s my Dad…” he pointed out. “I don’t think I could ever go back to living in Ingleton again,” Harry assured him, “but having him back, it’ll change things.” 

“I see your point,” Clay said with a frown, not really wanting anything to change in their pack, no matter how much he liked Severus, or wanted Harry to get his Dad back. But he couldn’t deny Harry the chance to get Severus back; he loved his best friend too much to even consider that as an option, so they would just have to figure it out when the time came. 

“Okay,” Clay agreed after a few minutes of consideration, “don’t tell him; but maybe try and talk to him about what happened at least,” he suggested, knowing how much happier both Harry and Fenrir would be if they could get their relationship back on track. “You never know, it might help.” 

“You aren’t the first one to tell me that,” Harry said with a sigh, thinking that if Clayton was now telling him this as well, that maybe he really did need to consider listening to the advice. 

“Lukas?” Clay asked curiously.

Harry smiled at that, it did sound like the kind of thing Lukas would suggest. “Romy actually,” he told him. “You guys are more alike than you think.” 

“I like to think she knows what she’s talking about,” Clay said with pride in his voice, “more than I do anyway. Maybe you should take her advice,” he suggested with a small smile and Harry knew that he was thinking about her. Clay always got a particular look on his face when he thought about Romy. 

“She is annoyingly smart,” Harry conceded, shaking his head at the rather goofy look that his best friend had right now. Though he couldn’t be too judgemental about it, not when he knew that that was probably what he looked like when he looked at Fenrir. 

“So are you going to listen to her all powerful wisdom?” Clay asked, giving Harry a rather incredulous look. If it was up to him he would have marched Harry over to the Alpha right now but he knew that that wouldn’t wield the right results.

“She can’t hear you right now, by the way,” Harry pointed out in a playfully conspiratorial whisper. “You can skip all the flattery.” He had no delusions about Clay actually letting up on his praise of Romy, even when she was out of earshot but it was fun to tease him about it anyway.

“Ahh, but it just flows off my tongue so naturally,” Clay said in a dreamy voice and with a strange wave of his hands, which was so ridiculous that Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re an idiot,” he stated simply though with affection, shaking his head at his best friend.

“Probably,” Clay agreed with a nod of his head. “But an idiot in love,” he added wistfully, drawing out the last word, leaning his head towards Harry and batting his eyelashes.

Harry snorted in amusement at that and gave Clay another well deserved shove; though his mood quickly shifted again. “You’re not the only one,” he said with a longing look towards his mate. “I just wish that was enough to just fix everything.”

“Least he loves you back,” Clay said; his was voice laced with a sadness that didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. The submissive had to fight against the natural response he had to just tell him that Romy did love him back, something he knew to be true. However, Romy was his friend as well and he couldn’t betray her trust like that. 

“Sometimes I wonder,” Harry said miserably, glancing over at Fenrir. There were some things that made it all too clear that the Alpha male loved him, but there were also times where he acted and behaved in ways that made Harry want to scream in frustration. He didn’t need Fenrir to tell him outright but it would have been nice to know one way or another. 

“There isn’t anything to wonder about, he would do anything for you,” Clay said, confused as to how Harry could still be second guessing how much Fenrir cared about him. It was clear to everyone else that the Alpha of the pack was head over heels in love with the little submissive and would do anything for him. It was a complete mystery to Clay how Harry couldn’t see that. 

“Romy does care about you too,” Harry assured his friend, not wanting to see Clayton give up hope; not that seemed likely with the way things had been going. “She’s just stubborn, another trait the two of you share,” he added with a tone that expressed the mild exasperation he felt over the pair of them.

“Yeah, I share that trait with you too, but that doesn’t mean you are about to jump me,” Clay pointed out. “…right?” he added with a mock concerned look.

“Prat,” Harry said, giving his friend a shove and shaking his head at him again. Clayton’s silliness certainly made it easier to cope with the serious conversation; he was sure he would have shut anyone else out by now.

“Seriously though, Harry,” Clay said, determined not to get too distracted from what they were actually discussing, “talk to the Alpha. It can’t be any scarier than sharing a bed with him. Aren’t you worried he will just roll over and squish you or something,” he added, as though the thought had genuinely never occurred to him before.

“You know what, you’re right,” Harry said and Clay grinned happily. “You ARE an arse,” Harry went on to say, laughing as the smile slipped from his friend’s lips.

“Hey!” Clay protested with an exaggerated pout.

“It was you who said it first,” Harry reminded him.

“Some best friend you are,” Clayton mumbled in complaint. 

“Yet you wouldn’t have me any other way,” Harry told him with certainty. “And for the record, no, I’m not worried that he’d squash me,” he said with a wistful smile on his face. Before last night, it had been a little while since they had shared a bed; he was glad that he had done it, despite not having really felt entirely comfortable with it, but at least he was sure that it was a step in the right direction for them again. “Fen’s warm and cuddly and he smells really, really nice,” he told Clay, wanting to voice the positives about having been in the Alpha’s bed once more, as much for himself as anything.

“Alpha!” Clay was wearing a grin as he called across to where Fenrir was sitting, “Harry says you’re cuddly and smell nice.”

“CLAYTON!” Harry exclaimed as his face flushed red; the rest of pack members were trying to smother their laughter behind their hands, not wanting to aggravate Fenrir. The Alpha male just scowled, not liking the fact that Clayton was shouting across the clearing about such a thing or embarrassing his mate in such a way, though he didn’t mind the scarlet blush covering the submissive teenager’s cheeks. 

“I was just doing you a favour,” Clay told him with a shrug, “at least he knows you still like him.”

“I don’t think that was really an issue, but thanks,” Harry said rather sarcastically.

“No problem, any time,” Clayton said, grinning as if he were the cat that got the cream. He did so enjoy winding up his best friend. 

“Yeah, next time I want the whole pack to know my private thoughts about the Alpha I’ll be sure to let you know so you can yell them across the clearing,” Harry said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. He was just starting to feel a tiny bit more comfortable around Fenrir again and now the Alpha would probably want to know why Clayton and he had been discussing such things.

“Well everyone knows how I feel about Romy,” Clay told him. “It’s not like anything stays private for long here,” he pointed out.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Harry said with a subtle glance over to Micha who was blatantly checking out Damon, who was bending over and picking up some of the many chopped up logs, relocating them closer to the fire. 

FGHP

Harry hadn’t actually expected for Clayton’s shouted out declaration to have any real effect, but it seemed to have put the Alpha in something close to a good mood. Harry had even overheard Micha muttering something of the like to Damon, which had made the latter smile.

The pleasantness and general atmosphere in the pack had somehow made Harry feel a little hopeful, though optimistic might have been taking it too far. He had been dwelling a little on his self imposed time limit for fixing the bond and, given the success of having shared a bed with his mate, was determined to push himself even further.

There was also the conclusion that he had reached, that if he could fix their relationship and bond without having to talk to Fenrir about what actually happened, then he might never have to talk about it again. That prospect was motivation enough to get him to try.

He had started to form the plan after talking to Clayton this morning and now that it was just after lunch, Harry believed that he had figured out how he was going to do it. It wasn’t like Fenrir had ever been able to say no to him before and he didn’t see any reason why the Alpha would start now. It was as good a time as any and Harry was determined to fix the bond they had before he returned to Hogwarts. 

When it came to it though, Harry didn’t have the courage to go up and talk to the Alpha, nor to do what he usually would have done and made it obvious what he wanted. Beside he was lacking the obvious tent in his pants for that to work; however, he did have a backup plan. Knowing that Fenrir had been watching him closely, and every move that he made was monitored by several concerned eyes, Harry decided that there was only one way that he was going to successfully get the Alpha alone. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry stood up and started to stroll determinedly toward the edge of the clearing, fully intending to head into the woods. He knew that Fenrir wouldn’t let him get far and would quickly give chase; this was exactly what Harry was counting on. Sure enough, before Harry had even managed to get three or four trees into the forest, strong arms stopped his progress, encircling around his waist. If it wasn’t for the strong, familiar scent of the Alpha that Harry recognised so distinctly, he might have panicked a little. 

“Where do you think you’re going, little one?” the deep, husky growl of the Alpha male asked. 

“I was thinking that way,” Harry said as casually as he could, pointing off further into the woodland, “but if you have a preference for a different spot then I am open to suggestions.”

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” Fenrir said, his voice halfway to a growl.

“I’m not alone, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Harry pointed out, turning around in Fenrir’s arms and looking up at his mate. “I knew you wouldn’t let me get far before following,” Harry assured him when Fenrir frowned.

“Come back to the clearing with me,” the Alpha instructed.

“Nope,” Harry told him stubbornly, shaking his head. It had taken a lot for him to come out here, knowing that Fenrir would follow, and he wasn’t about to give up on his plan just yet.

“Little one...” Fenrir said with a tone of exasperation. 

“I …” Harry said, but realised he wasn’t at all sure how to explain to his mate what he wanted to do. Normally he would have just said, or at least implied, what he wanted, but now he was nervous.

“Little one?” Fenrir questioned, seeing how anxious his little mate was. He had assumed that Harry just wanted to get away from the pack for a while, but it seemed there was more to it than that.

“Can’t we just stay out here alone for a bit?” Harry requested. “I want to… you know… try…”

“Try what?” the Alpha questioned, confused about what his devious little mate was up to now. He was not best pleased about having been manipulated into following him into the woods, despite being glad that Harry wanted him there.

Harry bit at his bottom lip and looked down as he began to play with his own hands nervously. “You know…” he said, really hoping that he wouldn’t actually have to say it.

“Tell me,” Fenrir instructed, because honestly he didn’t know at all.

“I can’t,” Harry said with a frustrated sigh, struggling to find the words; however, closing his eyes, he stretched a hand down between the two of them to cup the Alpha’s groin in his trembling hand. “But I can show you,” he suggested.

“Little one…” Fenrir said again. He was sure it was too soon for his little mate to be involved in such activities, no matter how much he wanted to be with Harry like he had been, before Harry had gone back to Hogwarts and everything had been shattered.

“I want to try, Fen,” Harry said, seeing the Alpha’s uncertainty. “I really need to try. Please,” he begged, looking up at him with wide pleading eyes.

“No, little one,” the Alpha said, reaching down and grasping Harry’s small hands in his own, moving them out of reach of his traitorously hardening cock, before his little mate could feel it. His head knew that Harry wasn’t ready, but his body couldn’t help its response to his little mate’s advances. 

“You don’t want me?” Harry asked with a moment of genuine panic. 

“I do,” the Alpha said sternly, not about to allow Harry to have any doubts on that front. In truth he wanted to strip Harry of his clothing and bury himself deep inside his mate, but he wanted Harry to want that too; and so until that was the case he would wait.

“Then why?” Harry questioned sadly, and with a little frustration. It had taken so much to get up the courage to make this move and he hadn’t even considered that Fenrir might actually refuse him and it felt like a huge set back. He just wanted to get it over with.

“It is not time,” the Alpha stated simply. He could feel the way that Harry was trembling slightly and was certain it was not from the cold. He had felt how badly Harry had slept the night before, the way his little mate had stiffen when he wrapped his arms around him.

“I want this,” Harry told him stubbornly, trying to reassure Fenrir. It was good to know that the Alpha wouldn’t just have his way with him, but frustrating that Fenrir would choose now of all times to show restraint.

“No, not like this,” the Alpha said sternly, “not when you’re terrified of me.” This was not how things were supposed to be and he had never wanted Harry to fear him; he would not risk hurting or scaring his precious little mate. He would protect Harry, even if it was from himself. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Harry told him perhaps a little too quickly; though it was true that he certainly didn’t think that Fenrir would ever intentionally hurt him. “I’m just…”

“Scared,” the Alpha finished for him, a scowl on his face; but Harry was sure that was at what had caused his fear, rather than at him directly.

“No,” Harry tried to argue back, but even to his own ears it didn’t sound convincing. In truth he was scared, but he didn’t want to be.

“Yes, little one,” Fenrir told him firmly, understanding Harry desire for it not to be true. There were very few things that could actually scare the Alpha, but his little mate being hurt was definitely one of those; he didn’t want to admit to such a weakness and supposed that Harry felt the same. “It’s okay,” he said, wanting Harry to see that he didn’t have to be strong. It was Fenrir’s place, as his dominant, to be his strength.

“It isn’t okay Fen, none of this is okay,” Harry argued, holding back the tears that burned in his eyes. “I want you, I want to be with you again, let us just try, please,” he begged. “I just want to try, I don’t want to be scared any more, I just want it to be like it was before, before all this shit happened. I want us to be us again. Why can’t it be just…? Why can’t we just go back to the way things were before it happened? Before you didn’t want me anymore.”

The Alpha could see how distressed Harry was becoming and he cuddled Harry close to his chest, hoping that his scent would help ease the panic his little mate seemed to be feeling. “Calm, little one,” he said gently, running his hand through Harry’s hair, trying to get Harry to relax in his arms and stop fighting against him. “Calm,” he said again.

“No,” Harry almost sobbed, but there was still anger in his voice, “because I’m not calm, I just want to be with you,” he all but shouted. He fought against the Alpha’s surprisingly gentle but firm hold on him; part of his just wanted to accept the comfort that was being offered but his mind was raging with anger and fear.

“Soon,” the Alpha promised. 

“No, Fen, now,” Harry insisted, hitting his hand against Fenrir’s chest, “before…”

“Before what?” Fenrir questioned quickly, taking Harry by the shoulders and moving him back enough to meet his eyes.

“Before I leave again,” Harry told him furiously, desperation in his voice. “Before the bond breaks, before I lose you!” 

“I won’t let that happen,” Fenrir stated as though it was as easy as that.

“Which bit?” Harry demanded to know. “Because I have to leave again, Fen; this weekend, I have to go back. And the bond is going to break, and you are refusing to let me even try to fix it. And you say I won’t lose you, but you can’t even make yourself touch me any more. 

Fenrir just stared at his furious little mate, who was glaring at him waiting for some kind of answer that he had no idea how to give. He didn’t want to let Harry return to Hogwarts, and was a little surprised that his mate was still determined to do so; he didn’t know what to do about the bond, or how long they had to repair it, but he wouldn’t have sex with Harry before his mate was ready.

“Which bit of that are you just going to not let happen?” Harry demanded to know.

“You’re mine, little one” Fenrir stated, as he had so many times before. “You cannot lose me,” he told him, feeling a little uncomfortable with the almost affectionate words but knowing that Harry needed to hear them.

“I don’t feel it any more, Fenrir,” Harry all but sobbed. “You’re pushing me away, punishing me for things that were out of my control. I hate what this has done to us and I just want to fix it, please just let me fix it!” 

Grabbing hold of his little mate, Fenrir lifted him up and smashed their lips together. He wouldn’t take it further than this, not today, they couldn’t rush this if it was going to work and the Alpha knew that. Instead he simply ravished the mouth of his submissive mate, kissing him for all he was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Don't forget to leave a comment for us!!!


	44. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything progresses forward for the pack...

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 44 - Pushing Boundaries 

After the disastrous attempt to get Fenrir to sleep with him earlier in the day, Harry had retreated back to his favourite tree. Despite the rather fiery kiss, which had been a step in the right direction for them both, things had not gone quite how Harry had hoped. The young submissive had tried his hardest to take things further but the Alpha had been adamant that they wouldn’t be having sex. 

Now that it was dinner time, and Callie had just finished serving out the chicken dish they were having, it had become apparent that Harry had no intention of joining the rest of the pack for the evening meal. For one thing, he really wasn’t hungry and didn’t fancy being force fed, not even by Fenrir; and secondly, he was wallowing. Harry was enjoying his wallow, allowing the desperate despair of the situation he had found himself in wash over him because tomorrow he had decided that he was going to be stronger. 

He would bend to the will of his emotions tonight, he would allow them to overwhelm him and control him but come the morning he was going to be stronger and he was going to survive what had happened to him. He was a fighter; he always had been stubborn, determined and, just as his father had taught him, failure was not an option in the Prince household. 

“Little one, are you going to eat something?” Lukas asked as he carefully approached the tree where Harry was sitting, crouching down next to him and keeping his voice soft so not to startle the teenager who had been rather deeply embedded in his thoughts. 

Harry turned to look at Lukas, who had a rather concerned expression on his face. He hadn’t seen or heard the older werewolf as he approached; he hadn’t noticed him at all until he had spoken and Harry now found himself a little lost for words so he simply shook his head, not knowing how to explain how he was feeling in that moment. 

“You can’t sit here all night, the Alpha will insist on you at least being over by the fire and eating something eventually; think of me as the lesser of the two evils,” Lukas said gently. 

Harry knew that he wasn’t going to be allowed to remain at his tree the whole night; in truth he was already beginning to feel the chill setting in, not that he was going to tell Lukas that. He knew that if that particular piece of information escaped his lips then he would be over by the fire and covered in blankets in the blink of an eye and he would have absolutely no say in the matter.

“I’m okay,” Harry managed, his voice betraying the fact that he really wasn’t okay at all. Lukas could hear it in his tone and knew that the words the teenager spoke were empty but he knew Harry well enough to know that he was doing what he needed to do to make himself feel better. 

“Can I get you a blanket and some dinner maybe?” Lukas offered. “It might keep the Alpha at bay for a little longer if he knew that you were warm and fed.” He knew that it was a low blow but it was also the truth and he knew that Harry would appreciate more time to himself. 

Harry nodded slowly, knowing that Lukas was right. “Okay,” he agreed quietly. He had known that he was playing on borrowed time; the night was drawing in, as was the darkness. The forest around them wasn’t safe and he was sitting right on the borderline of where the Alpha was refusing to let any of them wander alone. If accepting a blanket and a bowl of food, which he had no intention of eating, would allow him another half an hour, maybe even an hour, of sitting here alone then he could accept that. 

“I’ll bring them over for you now,” Lukas said, trying to keep the happiness from his voice, though some of it leaked through and it made Harry smile softly to himself, as the older Werewolf stood up and headed back to the others. 

“How is he?” Damon asked as Lukas returned to the rest of the pack who were mainly tucking into their dinner with gusto, though a select few were allowing their concern for Harry overwhelm their appetite. 

“He has a lot on his mind,” Lukas said with a frown; he had only managed to get a total of three words from the boy, though he wasn’t about to share that piece of information with them. “He’s agreed to have a blanket and dinner but that’s it for the moment.” 

“I’ll take them to him,” Damon said with a sigh. “You sit and eat before it goes cold,” he told Lukas, who nodded gratefully. Damon had just finished his dinner; and, since he couldn’t sit and have cuddles with his mate as he wanted to, he was more than happy to go and sit with Harry for a little while. “Dinner service,” he said teasingly as he took a seat next to Harry.

Harry gave him a mildly annoyed look, definitely not in the mood to be joking around with Damon, though he did appreciate the blanket that the older werewolf threw around his shoulders. The dish of food that was placed in his lap was distinctly less welcome; Lukas would have probably just have handed it over and left him be but Harry already knew there was no chance of that with Damon.

“Not in the mood to talk then I take it,” Damon said a little sadly, when Harry turned back to looking at the ground in front of him. He hated seeing the little pup like this; Harry was supposed to be running around causing trouble with Clayton; that was how Damon wanted Harry to be again, even if it did turn him grey before his time.

Harry didn’t know what Damon wanted from him. He had nothing to say to anyone at the moment; he just wanted to stay here with his thoughts, rather than joining the pack and probably messing something else up.

“Okay, I get the message,” Damon said after being ignored for a few minutes more. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts, but just remember you aren’t alone in this, Harry. Oh, and do try to eat something.” He affectionately ruffled Harry’s hair before getting to his feet and heading back towards the pack, many of whom were looking towards the young submissive with concern on their faces.

Micha was the next to make his way over to Harry. He had watched Lukas and Damon make their attempts in vain while he had finished his dinner and thought that maybe he could do a better job. He and Harry had more in common after all, they had been through similar things and they had both got the short straw of being submissive men. 

Micha knew that it took something special and unique during puberty for a male to become submissive, or that was how his mother had always put it anyway. Micha didn’t think that there was anything special about it at all. His older brother, Reid, before he had died, had delighted in telling stories of how submissive men were always mistreated and abused because of what they were. Most pretended to be dominant and took women as their mates in attempts to hide what they were. Before Harlan and then Damon this was exactly what Micha had done. He had a feeling that Harry was starting to truly feel the pain of being a submissive male werewolf. 

“Hey,” Micha said, settling down beside Harry as if they weren’t away from the others and snuggling up close under the blanket Damon had draped over Harry’s shoulders without asking. Without so much of a muttered complaint, Harry made room for him and leant into his fellow submissive as Micha adjusted the blanket to cover them both.

“Your turn to try and get me to talk?” Harry asked quietly.

“Well looks like I win then,” Micha teased, “didn’t think that you strung that much of a sentence together for the others. I’m flattered.”

“I’m not trying to be difficult,” Harry told him, feeling guilty for the worry he was causing his pack mates, but he just couldn’t handle the idea of being amongst them right now. Though, Micha sitting with him was a small comfort, he supposed.

“I’m not judging you, I get it,” Micha said fondly, allowing Harry to cuddle into him. He could feel how cold Harry was and was keen to share his warmth. He doubted it would put Fenrir in a good mood to feel how icy his mate’s skin was right now. 

“I tried to have sex with Fenrir today,” Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Oh,” Micha said, secretly quite pleased with himself that he had been right in the fact that Harry just needed someone he could relate to, rather than a load of pushy dominants, to talk to. 

“He rejected me,” Harry said and as he did, he allowed a few stray tears to escape and slip down his cheeks. 

“Good,” Micha said earnestly, causing Harry to look up at him in confusion. 

“Good?” Harry questioned, not seeing any good in what had happened this afternoon. He had been trying desperately hard to fix their bond and Fenrir had shut it down. Okay, sure they had shared a rather intense kiss, but that wasn’t going to be enough to salvage their bond. 

“Maybe now you will realise that the Alpha actually wants you. Not the bond, not just any submissive; and not just to have sex with you either,” Micha went on, but Harry was looking at him in confusion. “He cares about protecting you and can see clearly that you are still hurt and suffering from what was done to you. Do you really think that you would actually be able to enjoy sex with him right now?”

“But the bond…” Harry started to protest.

“So what?” Micha said sternly. “Yes, if your bond breaks it would suck, but Fenrir cares a hell of a lot more about you, than about the bond you share.”

“Oh,” Harry said slowly, as he started to see what had happened earlier from his mate’s perspective; he was actually kind of touched that his mate had actually been so thoughtful really.

“Yes… Oh,” Micha said with a fond smile, seeing that Harry was starting to understand. “And besides, the bond is about more than just having sex; it’s emotions too and magic, and if you forced yourself, you could hurt yourself and the bond could break anyway.”

“I… I didn’t know that,” Harry said thinking things over, his mind whirling with this realisation. He had truly believed that having sex would fix their bond and now he realised that it was so much more than that. 

“Well now you do, so stop torturing yourself into thinking you have to have sex with the Alpha before you’re ready,” Micha chastised him lightly. “And be prepared for that to take a while,” he warned, thinking about how long it had taken for him to even consider doing anything sexual with Damon.

“No-one gives you enough credit you know,” Harry said, looking up into Micha’s stunningly purple eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Micha asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“You are a lot smarter and kinder and far more brilliant than you get credit for,” Harry said with certainty, shuffling closer to his fellow submissive.

“The pack expert in dealing with abuse,” Micha said in a sad voice, “not exactly what I hoped for in life, but I appreciate the sentiment, Harry.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Harry tried to explain. He had been trying to be nice and now it seemed he had upset Micha. He always ruined everything.

“I know you didn’t. It’s okay,” Micha assured him, placing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you here,” Harry said truthfully; each of the pack members had a special place in his heart now, but it was Micha that had been there, who had understood and helped put him back on his feet at the very worst moments.

“You would have survived,” Micha said with certainty; Harry was a survivor after all.

“I think I might have lost my mind in the process though,” Harry admitted. He still felt like he was losing his grip on everything but already, in their short conversation, Micha had helped ground him back in reality again. “I really do love you, Micha.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” he assured Harry, leaning into their embrace and just trying to wish Harry through his suffering as quickly as possible.

“I want to try something,” Harry said slowly, before biting on his lower lip; part of him wanted to take the words back as soon as he had spoken them, knowing that Micha would insist he explain himself now, but another part was glad that his fellow submissive would push him into explaining.

“Try what?” Micha asked curiously. 

“I want to try talking about it…” Harry explained, reminding himself that this was just Micha and that he was safe with him. There was no judgement or threat from the older submissive, only understanding and support.

“Okay,” Micha said slowly, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I want to tell you what happened,” Harry told him, “or to try to anyway, if I can get the words out,” he added, knowing that he might just simply not be able to; even talking about talking about it felt difficult. “Before I try and talk to Fen,” he explained.

“Okay, well I think that sounds like a good idea,” Micha assured him, flattered that Harry had chosen him to talk to about it, but definitely a little nervous about what he might hear. He would keep Harry from seeing his anxiousness though and be the supportive friend that the younger submissive needed right now.

“But I don’t want to bring up bad memories for you,” Harry told him. “I don’t want you to hurt because of me.” 

“You aren’t going to hurt me, I’m not totally past it but it is behind me, if that makes any sense at all,” Micha said with a small smile. “I’m happy now, I have my marshmallow and if talking about what happened helps you then I am going to actively encourage you to do it.” As he spoke, Micha linked his fingers with Harry’s, giving his hand a supportive squeeze. 

“Okay…” Harry said hesitantly, still not sure that this wasn’t going to make things difficult for Micha but knowing he didn’t feel ready to tell any of the others. “But promise me that if it starts upsetting you, then you will stop me,” he said meeting Micha’s eyes.

“Of course it is going to upset me, Harry, you got hurt, that alone upsets me,” Micha said in a slightly exasperated tone, “but if it gets too much for me then I will tell you. I promise,” he added at Harry’s sceptical expression.

“I just… I can’t tell the others, not yet,” Harry said, holding on to Micha’s hand tightly, needing the support that it gave him. 

“I understand that. Just start from the beginning, take your time, I’m not going anywhere,” Micha said gently, drawing the blanket tighter around the two of them to keep out the cold.

“I think if we’re going to start at the beginning then that would be our first morning in the castle,” Harry said with a sigh. “Blaise walked into the showers not wearing anything and was teasing me about being gay,” he explained. “I looked him up and down and said I’d seen bigger; that was what started it all. I was so stupid.” 

“Harry… little one… you can’t censor everything you say because you think it might provoke someone into raping you,” Micha pointed out. “You can’t live your life like that.” 

“I know but that was just what started off the banter. There was a pool game and Clay and I were making so many sexual innuendos, teasing Blaise about it because he seemed so uncomfortable. That was why he tried it on with me the first time,” Harry said quietly, “he said that I was begging for it, that I wanted him.” 

“Wait… first time?” Micha asked, wondering why this was the first he was hearing mention that there had even been a first time. He couldn’t help but wonder how there had been a second time, if there was a first.

“That doesn’t matter, I managed to stop him that time,” Harry said dismissively, not wanting to get into that right now; not now that he had managed to start talking about what had happened. “I stunned him, I didn’t think that it mattered, I didn’t tell anyone, only Romy and Clay.” 

“Okay, well we will be coming back to that later, mister, but for now keep going,” Micha told him with a disapproving scowl. He was not at all happy that Harry, and the other pups, had kept such a thing quiet. He dreaded to think what Fenrir and the others would have to say on it if they ever found out.

“Okay, well things had become all tense after that, there was a bit of a fight in the common room, that let’s just say didn’t end well for Blaise,” Harry explained, “and so then when Romy and I bumped into him on the way to bed…”

FGHP

Fenrir wasn’t happy with the situation. He had watched first Lukas and then Damon go and talk to his little mate with little to no success. Micha seemed to be having more luck; Harry seemed to at least be sharing whole sentences with him rather than one word replies. 

The Alpha never really wanted to feel the jealousy that this caused; he knew logically that Micha was no threat to him or the relationship that he shared with Harry and yet the jealousy was still there, undeniably strong. Harry seemed able to talk to Micha more freely than anyone else in the pack and that bothered Fenrir, who wanted Harry to talk to him. Tonight he had finally had enough and he was going to find out what the two little submissive males talked about when they were alone. 

It wasn’t difficult for him to place himself somewhere close by out of sight and downwind of the two of them. His hearing was good enough that he was able to pick up the majority of what the two of them were saying with very little hassle. It bothered him that he could hear Harry discussing the attack and how he and Romy had bumped into the offending boy, Zabini, on the way to bed. 

“It just spiralled out of control so quickly,” he heard Harry say. “I didn’t want any of it to happen. I told him I wasn’t interested, I told him so many times and he wouldn’t listen to me.”

Fenrir scowled silently at this. He hated the fear that he could hear in his little mate’s voice; he hated that he hadn’t been there to protect him and that anyone had managed to get close enough to hurt the teenager. It boiled his blood to know that someone else had touched his mate and there was very little that he could do when all he wanted was to take revenge. 

“The night we went back… after the full moon,” Harry continued; Micha nodded to show that he was following along. “Clay was upset and decided he would go back to his own dormitory. Romy came with me and we headed down to the dungeons.”

It was obvious that Harry was struggling with recounting this story. Even from where Fenrir was sitting he could hear how erratic Harry’s breathing had become as he recounted the attack. The Alpha male had to clench his fists, his body tensed up to stop himself from going to Harry and simply holding him, as his instincts were screaming at him to do. 

“After that, everything happened so quickly,” Harry said and Fenrir almost missed it completely as his voice was barely above a whisper. 

“It’s okay,” Micha said gently. “Take your time; we don’t need to rush this.” His voice was soothing and relaxed, something that the Alpha male admired greatly because if the situation had been reversed then he didn’t think that he could have stayed as calm. As it was he wanted to find the boy that had done this to Harry and rip him apart limb by limb, starting with each finger individually. 

“To be honest, after I hit my head I wasn’t sure what was going on. I knew Romy was hurt but my mind, it kept…” and here Harry paused, trying to regain himself a moment before carrying on. “I thought I was back in the forest,” he said quietly. 

“The forest?” Micha questioned, sounding a little confused. “But isn’t that a good thing?” 

“No,” Harry told him, “it felt like the night that Gideon attacked me, I kept having these awful flashbacks. I couldn’t control myself, I couldn’t fight back; I was too scared.” 

“You know he can’t hurt you anymore,” Micha said, trying to comfort the teenager. 

“Yes he can,” Harry said, his tone laced with sadness. “He’s still out there and I know that Blaise won’t be at Hogwarts any more but he’s still out there too.” 

“But you know that Fenrir won’t let them near you if he can help it,” Micha said and the confidence that the Alpha could hear in his voice as he said this was hugely endearing. His pack believed that he was a good protector and that meant something to him, it puffed up his pride as the Alpha of the pack. 

“As demonstrated the other night, he isn’t always going to be there,” Harry said quietly, his voice sounding as tense as the Alpha felt; he knew that it was the truth but it would never sit right with him that Harry would ever be left vulnerable.

“He would be if you didn’t go back to that school,” Micha countered, and Fenrir wanted to shout out his agreement to that sentiment, though he kept quiet so he could continue to listen.

“I have to go back,” Harry said sadly, making Fenrir wonder exactly why his little mate was so determined to return when even the mention of it made him so very sad.

Thankfully Micha seemed to be on the same wave length, because a moment later he asked, “why?” and for a few seconds the Alpha thought he might get to finally understand what was motivating Harry’s determination to go to Hogwarts.

“You know why,” Harry said sternly. Fenrir growled under his breath, both in his frustration at not getting the answers he wanted and at knowing that Harry had once again shared secrets with Micha instead of him.

“Okay, I get it,” Micha said quickly, “but surely there has to be another way.” The Alpha didn’t know exactly what was going on, but he had to agree with the other submissive; there had to be an alternative way to achieve whatever it was Harry felt he needed to do. 

“If there were and I could stay here then I would,” Harry assured him. “You know that. I don’t want to leave here anymore than he wants me to go.”

Fenrir felt his heart swell at those words. “You kinda need to tell him all of this,” Micha said and the Alpha actually nodded his agreement, despite knowing that neither of them could actually see him.

“I know and I will…” Harry promised, “I just need to work up to it first; it’s difficult, you know.” 

His words sent a flash of guilt through Fenrir’s mind. He had been assuming that his little mate wanted to hide this all from him but it seemed that might not be the case. He still didn’t regret listening in, because he needed to know what had happened and now he could tell Harry that he already knew and that his little mate wouldn’t have to retell the story again.

“I do know,” Micha told Harry sincerely. “It would be so much easier to just pretend it never happened but we both know that burying and ignoring what happened to us doesn’t actually fix anything. That you had flashbacks to what Gideon did kind of proves that,” he pointed out.

Fenrir agreed with that; it hadn’t even occurred to him that Harry would still be traumatised from the incident with Gideon, but it was becoming clear that it was yet another thing his little mate had been keeping from him. It was something they would have to deal with because if Harry hadn’t had those flashbacks then just maybe he would have been able to fight the Blaise boy off. 

The two submissive’s had gone quiet, so Fenrir tried to glance in their direction but all he could see was the two of them sat close together. The familiar feelings of jealousy made him want to snatch Harry from Micha’s arms, but he resisted and waited. 

It was a little while before either of them spoke again, and it was Micha’s quiet voice that broke the silence. “He didn’t actually… you know… did he?” he asked.

Fenrir’s body went rigid at the question, and he could admit to himself at least that he feared what the answer might be. “Clay got to me in time,” Harry said so quietly that the Alpha wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t been holding his breath. But even Harry’s words didn’t bring him much relief, not while his little mate was still suffering. “I didn’t lie about that,” Harry went on, with strength that Fenrir was proud of.

“I’m glad he didn’t actually do it,” Micha said, and Harry made a noise of agreement. “He wouldn’t have lived to see another night if he had,” Micha went on, and Fenrir thought that the little bastard shouldn’t have lived either way. 

“I can still feel the rope he used around my wrists,” Harry whispered, his voice trembling. Fenrir hated how familiar the sound of his mate’s fear was becoming. “I hate being restrained like that, first Gideon and then Blaise… it scares me.” The Alpha was a little surprised to hear Harry speaking so openly about his fears; his little mate was so genuine when speaking with Micha and again he felt jealous.

“Oh, Harry,” Micha said with a sigh. “It’s going to be okay you know,” he said as Fenrir heard a faint sniffle that indicated that his mate was crying. 

“I want to believe you, but it sure doesn’t feel like it,” Harry said bitterly through his sobs. Fenrir felt even more determined to prove Micha right; he would make it okay.

“Then you will just have to trust in my unending wisdom,” Micha said teasingly, and Fenrir heard Harry let out a sad little chuckle.

“I have no clue how I’m going to tell Fenrir any of this,” Harry said, sounding pathetic and almost desperate. Fearful and anxious in a way the Alpha never wanted him to be. “I don’t want him to get angry or go all… distant on me, I couldn’t stand that on top of everything else.” 

Fenrir had resisted interrupting the two submissives, keeping his distance, but now that was more than he could handle and so he quickly made his way over to where the pair of them were sitting. The two of them looked up at him in surprise.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Fenrir stated, “I heard.”

Harry looked about ready to start yelling at him, but Micha quickly said, “Yeah, I so shouldn’t be here for this,” before pulling Harry into a hug. “You two play nice,” he instructed as he got to his feet and surprised the Alpha by wrapping his arms around the large werewolf’s waist in a quick hug and then, the moment he released him, hurrying off towards the rest of the pack.

“Micha really likes hugs,” Harry said a bit unnecessarily, feeling awkward about suddenly being alone with Fenrir for the first time since the Alpha had rejected his advances.

“I noticed,” Fenrir said with a tone of disapproval; he knew that the older submissive meant well but Micha was a very strange wolf, though admittedly his whole pack was made up of rather unusual werewolves in one way or another.

“You had no right to listen to our conversation though, Fen,” Harry said, looking up to glare at his large mate.

“I’m Alpha of this pack,” Fenrir pointed out, in the way that he often did that made Harry think that he really was missing some of the understanding of what such positions actually meant.

“I wasn’t ready to tell you,” Harry said with indignation as he glowered up at his much larger mate who stood, towering over him. 

“You don’t have to now,” Fenrir stated with a low growl, going down to his knees so that he and Harry were almost on the same level. 

“You are so damn infuriating,” Harry said, tugging at his hair a little. “I was going to tell you when I was ready; though I suppose you heard that bit too?” he questioned, looking back up at Fenrir with a pinched expression.

“Yes,” the Alpha stated simply.

“Great,” Harry mumbled sarcastically. “Can you just leave me alone now, please?” he requested already knowing that it would likely be asking for too much.

“No,” Fenrir said, confirming Harry’s suspicions.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Harry tried to explain, praying that Fenrir wasn’t about to start asking questions about the conversation that he had eavesdropped on.

Fenrir scowled; Harry had been fine when talking with Micha and yet he still was resisting talking about any of it with him. “We’re going to talk, little one,” the Alpha insisted.

“What’s the point when you’ll just eavesdrop anyway,” Harry said, his eyes narrowed in anger. 

“Will it help if I apologise for doing that?” Fenrir asked, remembering how much his little mate liked apologies.

Harry gave him a very knowing and rather exasperated look. “Will you mean it?” he asked, feeling as if they had been here before and knowing exactly what his mate’s answer was going to be before he responded.

“No,” the Alpha admitted without hesitation.

Harry rolled his eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel a little fondness for the predictable honesty of his mate. “Then don’t bother,” he said, forcing himself to continue to look as annoyed as he thought he should probably be about Fenrir’s eavesdropping.

“Come and sit by the fire,” Fenrir instructed, realising that Harry was shivering despite the blanket wrapped around him. 

“With you?” Harry questioned, knowing that he wasn’t ready to cuddle up with Fenrir just yet, not when he had just had to mentally relive what Blaise had done.

“Yes,” the Alpha told him, wanting his little mate within reach, in his arms, where he could protect him.

“Then no,” Harry said, shaking his head to emphasis the point. 

Fenrir growled in frustration. “Little one…”

“What?” Harry snapped, before Fenrir could even finish his thought. “You can’t expect to listen in on private conversations and for me to be okay with that,” he explained. He wouldn’t be rewarding his mate’s bad behaviour by giving him cuddles.

“Harry,” Fenrir said, wanting his mate to understand why he had listening like he had.

“Just stop, Fen,” Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He really didn’t want to listen to the Alpha’s crazy logic and reasoning right now; he was exhausted. “I wanted to tell you myself,” he explained. It was more that he wasn’t ready for the Alpha to know many of the things he had said, but he didn’t think that Fenrir would have been able to understand that logic at all.

“Now you don’t have to,” Fenrir stated as though Harry was missing a key point. In truth, Harry hadn’t missed that point at all, and he was even glad for it, but it didn’t make it any easier at the moment.

“Did you not think that maybe I needed to get up the courage to tell you?” Harry asked, meeting Fenrir’s eyes. “That it was something I needed to do for myself?” 

“No,” the Alpha said, though his tone was blunt as though he thought Harry was behaving strangely. It hadn’t occurred to him that Harry would be anything other than pleased not to have to recount the tale again.

“No, because you don’t think about things like that,” Harry said with an exasperated tone. “You never do.”

“I think about you,” Fenrir told him. Harry was his to protect and so he did what he had to do for the sake of his little mate.

Harry sighed. He knew Fenrir was trying, really trying, but this just showed how little they truly knew each other, and that was a painful truth that he hoped they could fix with time. “If you really thought about me then you’d have known that I wouldn’t appreciate you eavesdropping on me and Micha.”

“I want to protect you,” the Alpha explained.

“And you thought that listening in to our conversation would help you do that?” Harry demanded to know, partly curious if his mate was genuinely going to try and justify spying on him and Micha as an act of protection.

“Yes,” Fenrir said, giving Harry a confused look, as though it was the submissive who was making no sense.

“Gah!” Harry exclaimed, tugging at his hair once more and taking a deep breath before looking up at his mate again. “I really don’t understand you sometimes,” he said, shaking his head.

“Understand that I need to keep you safe,” the Alpha told him, and Harry did at least understand that that was Fenrir’s intention, even if he couldn’t quite follow that logic all the way through to making it okay to listen to private conversations.

“I really want to be angry at you right now,” Harry told him with a scowl.

“Are you?” Fenrir asked curiously, slightly surprised that Harry was being so restrained with his anger at the moment. His little mate hadn’t even hit him once. 

“Not as angry as I probably should be,” Harry admitted, his scowl deepening, but Fenrir still thought it was rather cute. 

“Come and sit with me,” he suggested, hoping that his little mate would consent to joining him by the fire, maybe even sharing his bed again that evening. It had felt right to have Harry there again the previous evening, even with how hesitant he had been.

“Not right now,” Harry said with a tired sigh, pulling the blanket tighter.

“Little one…” the Alpha started to chastise; he didn’t want to leave Harry out here in the cold. 

“No, Fen, I can’t,” Harry told him firmly, begging with his eyes. “Please understand that,” he said, needing his mate to realise how difficult this evening had been and that he needed to be given a little space for a while.

“It’s not safe for you here,” Fenrir said, glancing off into the dark woodland beyond. There was nothing there that was of any threat to them at the moment, but it would be far too easy for someone or something to sneak up and catch Harry off guard; particularly if he was left there alone.

“It’s not safe for me anywhere,” Harry snapped bitterly, glaring at his over protective mate, hoping that Fenrir wasn’t about smothering him with attention again because the time and space he had been given had helped so much.

“You’re safe with me” Fenrir reminded him. He would never let anything hurt his little mate when he had the power to stop it. 

“Am I?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Fenrir said at once, with no hesitation at all. It was a confidence that Harry didn’t miss. 

“Can I just have a few more minutes before you go all caveman on me, please, Fen?” Harry pleaded, desperate for the time alone. He loved Fenrir, that wasn’t in question, but the older man did tend to suffocate him on occasion. 

“Caveman?” Fenrir asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Harry snorted in amusement suddenly when it made him actually look even more ‘caveman’ like, but quickly shook his head. “Don’t worry,” he said, not wanting to get into explaining that to his mate. “Just a few more minutes, please?” he requested, putting on his best kicked puppy expression as he looked into Fenrir’s eyes.

“Fine,” the Alpha agreed grumpily, not liking the manipulations but wanting Harry to return to the fire willingly if possible. “Two minutes,” he instructed.

“Five,” Harry tried to bargain, much to the annoyance of his mate.

“Little one…” Fenrir growled warningly.

“I will come back to the fire soon,” Harry interrupted quickly, “I promise.” 

“Fine,” Fenrir said, not looking at all happy as he turned and headed back towards the rest of the pack.

Harry closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the tree behind him. He was exhausted; more mentally than physically, but he still felt drained and was glad that it was evening already because he didn’t think he could handle anything else today. He felt a traitorous tear fall down his cheek despite his closed eyes, and he couldn’t even summon the energy to brush it away.

He was so conflicted; Fenrir was right that he was a bit of a relief that he wouldn’t have to tell the story of what happened with Blaise again, but he knew that his mate would still have questions; he also felt a little betrayed by his mate’s spying on him and Micha. There were such good intentions behind the misguided actions of the Alpha, there almost always were, and Harry wanted their relationship back to normal badly enough that he could already feel himself forgiving Fenrir.

A small stuttering sob escaped his lips as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself, to fight off the cold, a yawn suddenly catching him off guard. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head and arms there; he would move over to the fire in just a minute, he told himself.

FGHP

Fenrir watched as Harry seemed to curl up on himself, mostly hidden beneath the blanket that had been draped around his shoulders; he was sure the two minutes he had agreed to had already passed but he would give his little mate a chance to join the rest of them of his own accord.

After a few minutes more where Harry hadn’t moved an inch he realised that that wasn’t going to happen and so he got to his feet and practically stormed across the clearing to confront Harry and drag him back towards the fire. But as he approached he could hear his little mate’s soft rhythmic breathing and gentle snores, and it dawned on him that Harry had actually fallen asleep where he sat.

With a tired sigh, Fenrir crouched down and gently manoeuvred Harry into his arms, doing so carefully so that he didn’t wake the slumbering teenager, the blanket still wrapped around his mate’s small body. It felt wonderful to have Harry close to him again, the scent of the little submissive overwhelming his nostrils as he snuggled into the warmth of the older man. 

“Fen,” Harry mumbled in his sleep as Fenrir sat down next to the fire, his hand gripping onto the edge of the Alpha’s leather jacket. 

“Shush, little one,” Fenrir said gently, brushing Harry’s hair from his face.

“...don’t leave,” Harry said softly, still half asleep; his head, which was leaning on Fenrir’s arm, turning as though to get closer to the Alpha’s scent. “Need you…”

“I’m here, little one,” Fenrir promised him, his attention so focused on the small submissive in his arms that he completely missed the many smiles on the faces of the pack all around them.

“I’m glad you heard,” Micha said as he took a seat next to the Alpha and Harry, causing Fenrir to turn and look at him in confusion. “That you heard what he was telling me, so that he doesn’t have to say it again,” he explained and Fenrir grunted in agreement.

“He’s scared that he’s going to lose you,” Micha went on when the Alpha seemed to have nothing to say. “You have to help him, please; I don’t want him to be scared anymore.”

“He’s safe now,” Fenrir said gruffly, though keeping his voice quiet so as not to risk waking Harry.

“Well I know that,” Micha said with a roll of his eyes, “but you need to make Harry really believe it,” he explained.

“Harry knows,” Fenrir grunted unhappily. 

“No, he doesn’t,” Micha said sadly. “You heard how scared he still is.”

“He’s safe,” the Alpha repeated, glaring at Micha as though he had actually questioned his ability to protect Harry.

“Doesn’t matter how many times you say it, or even how true it is, if he doesn’t feel it,” Micha pointed out. “He’s still going to be scared and he still won’t feel as if he’s safe.”

“Micha…” Fenrir growled in warning. He would never hurt the submissive, not really, but Micha was treading on dangerous ground.

“I know, you’re grumpy, what’s new,” Micha went on dismissively, “but I’m trying to make you see what’s wrong so you can fix it. Then I will leave you alone to be as grumpy as you like,” he promised.

Fenrir growled deeply and Damon’s protective instincts couldn’t hold back any longer. “Okay, trouble, changing seats,” Damon said quietly, as he shuffled Micha along the log and positioned himself between his best friend and mate. Clay was still close by so he couldn’t be as affectionate as he wanted to be but he had to at least stop Micha from pushing the Alpha too far. 

“Control your...” Fenrir started to growl at Damon.

“Yep yep,” Damon interrupted hastily and perhaps a little loudly, before the Alpha could say the word mate. He cast a glance over at where Tessie was explaining something to Clayton, and was glad to see that his son hadn’t noticed anything amiss. “Sorry, Alpha,” Damon said turning back to Fenrir, but his best friend’s attention was already firmly back on the sleeping teenager in his arms.

FGHP

Harry was proud of himself for waking up for a second night in a row in Fenrir’s arms and still not panicking; though he was a little confused about how he had ended up there given that the last thing he remembered was sitting by his tree. Lukas had accompanied him down to the stream that morning and explained that he had fallen asleep there, and that Fenrir had brought him over to the fire soon after.

Shortly after he had woken, a letter had arrived for him. It wasn’t one that he had been expecting and then moment he had realised who it was from Harry snuck off for a few minutes to read it; this was something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the others in the pack, particularly Fenrir, who wasn’t so sure that he approved. However, it wasn’t as though Harry could blatantly read a letter from another man, who he was starting to realise might like him a little bit in a not entirely platonic way, in front of all of the others. 

It was mostly filled with words of concern and it was apparent that there were numerous rumours regarding the absence of the three of them, particularly in regards to why one Blaise Zabini had been withdrawn from the school quite suddenly and with no explanation. He mentioned one rumour that the three of them had actually killed Blaise, though it was clear that Cedric thought that was rather far-fetched. Harry turned the parchment over and summoned a quill, scribbling a quick note that he would be back on Monday, and would explain everything then, before handing it over to the school owl. He would answer Cedric questions in person when he got back.

After returning from reading the letter, he really tried to spend time with the pack, integrate himself again now that he was coping with being around Fenrir a little better. He even helped Callie to make lunch, which was something that had delighted the female werewolf, and both Romy and Tessie had quickly joined in as well, wanting to encourage Harry’s participation. 

Taking his successful day as motivation, Harry approached Fenrir in the mid-afternoon. He still felt as though they were rapidly running out of time and he knew that the two of them needed to talk; and if that was going to happen then it was going to be on his terms rather than whenever the mood struck his mate.

“You still want to talk?” Harry asked, trying to fill his voice with confidence as he stood next to the Alpha and looked up to him with determination.

“Now?” Fenrir queried, looking slightly thrown by Harry’s sudden forwardness.

“Yep, now. Take it or leave it,” Harry told him. He was feeling calm and in control of himself for the moment, but he was half sure he would be coming apart at the seams again before he knew it, so he wanted this inevitable conversation to happen right now.

“Jenson,” Fenrir called over to his Beta.

“Yeah, go, it’s fine,” Jenson replied having been watching and listening from the moment that he had spotted Harry all but storming across the clearing in the Alpha’s direction. He certainly wasn’t going to be the one to get in the way of their long overdue conversation.

“This way,” Harry said, taking Fenrir’s hand and pulling him off towards the tree line.

The Alpha allowed it, both of them knowing that there was no way that Harry could have actually forcefully move him anywhere. But he did growl, “little one,”  in warning.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, ‘you Alpha, me sub,’” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, that Fenrir couldn’t see from where he was following behind. “If you want me to actually get through this then you are going to have to let me be bossy boots for a little bit,” he said as he turned and walked backwards so that he could meet his eyes, still holding onto Fenrir’s hand. “Please,” he added on for good measure.

“Start talking,” the Alpha said, and Harry took that as the closest thing he would get to agreement and so, after leading them a little bit further into the woods, he stopped and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I hid my mating mark under a glamour,” he blurted out, and Fenrir just stood there blinking slowly as he tried to work out where that had come from. “I am proud of our relationship and bond, Fen, I swear. I was only trying to hide it to keep Dumbledore from trying to take you from me, or me from you,” Harry rambled on, more or less oblivious to the tangent he had taken from what Fenrir had been expecting. “He’s manipulative and I know he wants something from me, I just don’t know what. Whatever it is, I don’t want him to use you to get to me.”

“You don’t need to protect me, Little one," the Alpha told him sternly. "I can deal with the old man.” 

“It isn’t about that, Fen," Harry said with a frustrated sigh. "I just don’t want him to know my weaknesses and that’s what you are, my weakness because I’ll do anything to stay with you, anything.” 

“You’re still going back,” Fenrir stated, a scowl on his face that showed just what he thought of that.

“Yes,” Harry said firmly, not letting his voice waver like it wanted to. “I have to,” he added.

“Why do you need to go back?” the Alpha demanded to know. He was certain that Harry had his reasons, particularly given all he had overheard between Micha and Harry the night before, but he still didn’t know enough to understand.

“I just do,” Harry said with a tone of desperation. 

Fenrir watched his little mate carefully, trying to figure out what might be motivating Harry to take the risk of returning. “Tell me,” he commanded; hoping, in vain, that Harry might, just for once, obey an order from his Alpha.

“Soon,” Harry promised him, “when I’ve figured things out.” He had always intended to tell Fenrir everything at some point but he just needed to know more first. “Right now, even if I wanted to tell you, I’m not sure I could. I just haven’t figured everything out yet, but I will tell you, I swear, just not yet.”

“You were the one who didn’t want secrets,” Fenrir pointed out.

“Yes, I know, and I’m sorry,” Harry said earnestly. “But you remember those secrets that you weren’t ready to share with me yet?” he asked, and Fenrir grunted, giving a reluctant and curt nod. “Well this is kind of like that,” Harry explained, hoping that his mate would be able to just trust him on this. Of course he had used his initiative and used the extensive library at Hogwarts to look into what secrets his mate might have but he was still waiting for Fenrir to be ready to tell him, himself. 

“You’ll tell me…”

“Eventually,” Harry promised. “And I will do my best to keep myself safe in the mean time, and certainly no wandering off down supposedly empty corridors without Romy and Clay being with me.”

“Fine,” the Alpha said grumpily and Harry was starting to think that was Fenrir’s new favourite word, he had said it so much in the last few days. Not that he was complaining about this comparatively easy compliance.

Harry hadn’t actually expected agreement on anything regarding Hogwarts, but Fenrir had, he had to admit, been surprising him all week. The Alpha had given him space and been supportive, okay he had spied on him and Micha but even that had been with good intentions. He wondered how long this comparatively thoughtful Fenrir would actually last.

“I know you think I’m not ready to…”

“You’re not ready,” Fenrir interrupted before Harry could get any further.

“Damn it, Fen, can you at least let me finish what I was saying?” Harry asked, looking to the sky to try and find some patience. “What I was going to say was that maybe we could try something different, something that has no relation to what was done to me,” he suggested.

“Harry…” Fenrir said quietly.

“We have to start somewhere,” Harry exclaimed loudly in his frustration. He was not going to be fobbed off again, they were damn well going to make some progress whether Fenrir liked it or not.

“No, little one,” the Alpha said sternly, his resolve already wavering.

“Fine, if you won’t then I will,” Harry told him simply, making up his mind.

“What do you…?” Fenrir started to ask, but he paused as Harry opened up his own trousers, bringing out his soft cock, starting to stroke it, his breathing heavy and his nerves all over the place as he kept eye contact with his larger mate. 

“Well are you just going to stand there and watch?” Harry questioned, though he didn’t exactly object to that idea because watching Fenrir watching him was surprisingly arousing.

“Stop, little one,” Fenrir said, trying to grab hold of Harry’s hands as he stroked himself which had been entirely the wrong thing to do.

“You’re going to keep me from even touching myself?” Harry demanded to know, as he batted away the Alpha’s hand. “You don’t have to join in, but you won’t stop me. What are you so fucking scared of Fenrir?” Harry asked as his mate pulled his hand away; he felt a little strange standing there with his half hard cock in his hand but he was determined to keep going.

Fenrir stared at his beautiful little mate, hearing the challenge in Harry voice and torn about what to do. “Not scared,” he growled out and, not letting himself think too much on what he was doing he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Harry’s, silencing the retort that was already forming on his little mate’s lips.

He kept his hands under control, holding Harry in a loose grip, remembering how fearfully Harry had spoken about the restraints used against him. He could feel Harry’s own hand moving in a rhythmic motion and resisted the urge to reach down and take over. Little pleasured moans were escaping from Harry’s throat and straight into his mouth as they kissed passionately. 

Fenrir was so busy focusing on curbing his instincts, to letting Harry remain in control, that he barely noticed when Harry started using his free hand to release the Alpha’s rapidly hardening length from his jeans.

“Little one…” the Alpha gasped, breaking the kiss, when slender, and actually rather cold, fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him. “You don’t have to…” he said a little breathlessly.

“Let me?” Harry pleaded, looking up at Fenrir, and the sincerity in his eyes was such that he couldn’t bring himself to put a stop to what his little mate was doing; not that any part of his body wanted Harry to stop, not when it felt so good.

“Little one…” Fenrir said breathlessly, as Harry stroked them both in time. But he had nothing else to say and so instead he made better use of both their mouths and resumed kissing Harry. It was so difficult not to wrap his large arms around his little mate and dominate the moment but Harry’s mental state was so fragile that he didn’t dare risk it; definitely not when he was so damn close. From the way Harry’s body was moving against him, his little mate was not far behind.

Reaching one hand up, Fenrir ran his fingers through the thick black strands of Harry’s hair, fighting against the instinct to form a fist and force the kiss deeper. The Alpha could feel his orgasm fast approaching, it had been a long time coming in a manner of speaking and whereas in any other circumstance he would have held off as long as he could, this time he didn’t think that it was wise, nor in fact possible. 

Harry came first, shooting his load all over Fenrir’s stomach with a deep, throaty moan that was lost in their rather passionate kiss. The feel of his little mate’s orgasm was enough to tip the Alpha over the edge too, his climax washing over him suddenly. He found himself drifting pleasantly in the familiar afterglow but a quiet sob snapped him back from it in an instant.

He opened his eyes, having not even remembered closing them and was horrified to see that Harry’s face was tear streaked. “Little one,” he gasped out, falling to his knees and pulling Harry into his arms without a second thought.

“I’m…” Harry sobbed, “I’m okay,” he managed to get out.

“You’re crying,” the Alpha stated.

“Yes, but mostly because I am so relieved,” he tried to explain as he began to cry harder, burying his head in Fenrir’s shoulder.

“I don’t understand, little one,” the Alpha admitted.

Harry chuckled between sobs. “Just hold me for a little bit and trust me when I say I’m okay,” he told his large mate, enjoying the safety and comfort of Fenrir’s embrace.  The Alpha nodded his agreement, content to have his little mate back in his arms. 

FGHP

Harry was still on something of a high from the successes of the previous day. He had woken up in the bed he shared with Fenrir once in the night, but had been able to see Micha sleeping a short distance away and smell Fenrir’s scent all around him, and the combination of the two had calmed him enough to keep him from jumping out of the bed. 

It had taken him quite a while to calm his heart rate and breathing back down to normal and even longer to be able to drift back off to sleep, but he had managed it in the end. He had even, so far at least, managed to stay in bed with his mate come the morning. 

“Tea,” Lukas said as he handed Harry a cup with a proud smile, before turning to Fenrir. “And don’t worry I got you coffee,” he said, handing the Alpha the other cup he was holding.

“Thanks, Lukas,” Harry said, leaning against Fenrir’s chest. They were sat up, but had yet to move away from their bed and had their blankets and hides wrapped around them to keep the chill of the January morning away.

The arm that the Alpha wasn’t using to ingest coffee with, was wrapped around Harry’s waist; but it was loose and gentle, as Fenrir seemed to be making an effort to be lately.

“The letter you got yesterday…” Fenrir said after a few moments of easy silence between them. It had been on his mind; he had not wanted to mention it, knowing that Harry already had too much on his plate, but his little mate seemed to be coping well this morning and his curiosity won out.

Harry paused with his tea halfway to his mouth, and looked up at the Alpha over his shoulder. “What about it?” he asked, trying to work out what exactly he should say about it. He wasn’t even quite sure why he had kept it a secret; it wasn’t like he had any interest of that kind in Cedric. The problem was that he didn’t think Fenrir would see it in the same light, especially not after the whole Blaise incident. 

“Who was it from?” Fenrir asked.

“A boy from school, a friend,” Harry said, keeping it rather vague. Thinking quickly he decided that if it came to it he could just say that it was from Draco and that he was just checking up on him. Harry didn’t really want to lie to Fenrir but equally, telling the truth did not seem like a great option. “I am allowed friends, right?” he asked cheekily, when Fenrir said nothing.

“Yes,” the Alpha replied a little stiffly and Harry had a feeling that his mate would have actually quite liked to have said no and kept him all to himself; he was sure that at one time that would have been exactly what Fenrir would have done and so he appreciated that his mate had become considerate enough not to now.

“Do we have to get out of bed?” Harry asked, as he lounged back against Fenrir’s chest even more. What with having been awake for several hours in the middle of the night, he was surprisingly tired.

“Yes,” Fenrir said simply, not sounding particularly pleased about it.

“But I can at least finish my tea first, right?” Harry asked hopefully. 

The Alpha gave his little mate a pointed look as he answered, “Yes.” 

“Excellent,” Harry said happily, sipping at his tea again. “Because I was planning to drink this really slowly,” he confessed, looking up and winking at his mate.

“Little one,” the Alpha said, more in exasperation than actually chastising him. 

“Oh, I know you aren’t really complaining about being stuck here with me for a little while longer,” Harry said dismissively, slapping the back of his hand again the Alpha’s chest. “You love it really, right?”

“Right,” Fenrir admitted begrudgingly, but it was completely worth it for the way Harry grinned up at him.

“Well if anyone dares question your big bad alpha-ness, then you can just blame my need for cuddles,” Harry offered, before going back to his tea, watching Micha and Damon, who were having a whispered conversation a little way away from them.

“Big bad alpha-ness?” Fenrir questioned when he recovered from feeling momentarily thrown and confused by Harry’s words. His little mate did sometimes have the strangest way with words.

“You’re denying it, grumpy boots?” Harry asked, a smirk on his face.

Fenrir stared at him for a moment. “I have not missed the nicknames, little one,” he said with a scowl on his face. 

“I know you have really,” Harry said with a chuckle, loving the easy banter between them. “You don’t have to pretend with me, Fen,” he added. 

“No other wolf would dare disrespect their Alpha in this way,” Fenrir pointed out, still not used to Harry’s way of speaking to him. He had been given respect by all his pack since a young age, since he had first formed one. 

“Good thing I’m not like other wolves then,” Harry said happily; he loved their teasing and had no intention of dropping the use of the nicknames he had come up with for Fen any time soon.

“That remains to be seen,” the Alpha grumbled. Harry certainly kept things… interesting.

“Would you really want me like everyone else?” Harry asked. “Following you blindly like a little puppy?” 

Fenrir actually gave that a serious moment of thought before he answered. “No, little one, you’re mine, as you are.”

“I wouldn’t change you either, bossy boots, not at all,” Harry said as he leaned up a little and placed a kiss on his mate’s cheek. “Looks like Micha has other plans this morning,” Harry observed, as he sat back down and watched as Damon led his mate off beyond the tree line. “So I guess you get me all to yourself,” he said, “lucky you.”

“Lucky me,” Fenrir agreed. To anyone else it might have sounded insincere, but Harry could see it in his mate’s eyes, that he was glad for their time together. Neither Harry nor Fenrir had noticed it much but the bonding mark they shared had lessened in its discomfort for them both as it slowly began to repair.  

FGHP

Micha was actually giggling in his nervousness as he linked his hand with Damon’s, letting his mate lead him away from the clearing. It had been really annoying having to be so discreet all week with Clayton being around and ever since he had taken Harry’s advice, and followed Damon into the forest, he hadn’t been able to stop fantasising about all sorts of steamy scenarios with the two of them.

He was quite certain he wasn’t ready for half the things his mind was coming up with but when Damon had suggested that they sneak off for some time alone, he didn’t even consider turning down the offer. He had watched Harry pushing his boundaries the last few days and was determined to take a leaf from his friend’s book.

“How much further?” Micha asked a little impatiently. “You do know we aren’t actually supposed to leave the territory, right?”

“Keen to get me alone, trouble?” Damon teased, turning around and deliberately letting Micha more or less walk straight into him. 

“Maybe,” Micha said, a blush creeping up his cheeks, most definitely without his permission, as Damon wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him closer still, their bodies pressed up against one another and Micha’s arms going around the older man’s neck. 

“I just want to make sure that with what I’m going to do to you, your moans of pleasure won’t be heard by the others,” Damon said, his voice low and husky as he bumped noses with the submissive, seeking permission to kiss him. He would move as slowly as Micha needed him to but he was determined that tonight they would take their relationship to the next stage. 

“Damon…” Micha said, his heart rate accelerating as he nuzzled his mate, accepting the affectionate gesture that was being offered to him, though he resisted the kiss for a moment, hesitant only because he wasn’t sure that he was ready to go all the way yet.  

“I won’t take you anywhere you aren’t ready to go; I promise, trouble, just trust me,” Damon whispered before placing a soft kiss upon Micha’s lips, resting their foreheads together as he allowed himself to get lost in his submissive mates scent. 

“I do,” Micha said honestly. “More than I think I have ever trusted anyone, and that’s saying something, because you know how stupidly trusting I can be sometimes and…”

“Micha,” Damon interrupted.

“Huh?” Micha replied, looking up into Damon’s grey eyes questioningly.

“You were rambling,” Damon explained, a smile twitching at his lips. “And as adorable as I find it, I have better ideas for what we can do with our alone time.”

“I just wanted you to know…” Micha tried to explain, not wanting his mate to think that he was trying to avoid any of those better ideas, because he actually was really looking forward to finding out exactly what Damon had in mind.

“And I do,” Damon assure him, placing a kiss to the tip of Micha’s nose. “Please let me kiss you now,” he pleaded; he had no idea how he was supposed to resist if his mate said no, but he would manage. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Micha.

“Oh… yeah, that’s a really good idea,” Micha said, nodding enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face. “You should definitely do that.”

Damon chuckled as he finally was allowed to pressed his lips to his mate’s, kissing him gently for a moment, before Micha parted his lips and allowed the passion to grow. Damon ran his fingers through Micha’s messy blond tufts of hair, delighted when his mate let him take control. That complete trust was the biggest turn on Damon had ever felt; except perhaps that moment he had found Micha in the woods a few days earlier.

“Relax,” Damon whispered as he took a small step back, pulling his top off, over his head, discarding it without a care, allowing Micha to get an eyeful of his muscular chest and impressive biceps. Damon had nothing on Fenrir and Jenson of course, being smaller than both of them but he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“My body certainly isn’t relaxing any time soon with that view,” Micha said, his eyes fixed on the delightful sight of his half naked dominant. 

“Don’t be cheeky,” Damon said, placing a soft kiss to Micha’s lips before dropping to his knees in front of the submissive. 

“What are you…?” Micha started to asked, but Damon simply looked up at him with a smile as he reached out and undid Micha’s trousers. “Oh,” the submissive said softly as Damon’s hand reached inside and began to touch him gently. Too gently really, teasingly almost.

“Has anyone ever given you a blow job before?” Damon asked as he fondled his mate gently, making him hard. Micha shook his head, his heart racing frantically in his chest as he divulged this truth to Damon who nodded to show that he understood. 

“You… you don’t have to,” Micha tried to say, remembering how horrible it had been to take Harlan’s cock in his mouth, but he shook himself from those thoughts and focused on Damon. He wasn’t about to let that bastard tarnish this moment.

“Micha,” Damon said sternly, looking up at his mate and waiting for him to meet his eyes. “I want to do this, I will enjoy doing this for you. Trust me, remember,” he said with a kind smile, before he flicked out his tongue and ran it the length of the underside of Micha’s erection. 

“Merlin’s beard,” Micha gasped out at the sudden sensation, and he could feel the puffs of Damon’s breath against the head of his cock, as his mate chuckled at his reaction, his length hardening further as Damon gripped at his thighs and took the tip into his mouth. 

It had been quite some time since Damon had done this with anyone, and so he took it slowly, thinking that would be best for both of them. He eased a little more of Micha’s cock into his mouth, his tongue teasing and tasting, before pulling back a bit. He could feel Micha shuddering against him, a hand on his shoulder for support, and could hear the little moans of pleasure and gasps of surprise as he slowly took more of Micha’s length into his mouth.

Spurred on by the sounds of pleasure and the slight thrusts of Micha’s hips, encouraging him to continue, Damon did just that, one hand reaching up to fondle at the submissive’s balls, his mouth taking more of the length until the tip was at the back of his throat and he swallowed around it. 

He hadn’t been kidding when he said he would enjoy this too; his own cock was pressing hard against the front of his jeans, his hips jerking occasionally to get a little friction. When he had gotten hard the first time he had given someone a blow job was the moment he had truly accepted he was definitely gay, and it was something that felt a thousand times better now he was doing it with his gorgeous mate.

He continued to move back and forward over Micha’s cock, delighting in the noises escaping his mate’s lips, but then Micha’s knees seemed to give out and he began to fall. Micha cried out in surprise and it was on pure instinct that Damon wrapped his arms around the submissive, cock slipping from his mouth as he held Micha carefully.

“Perhaps it would be best if you were lying down for this,” Damon said, a slight gruffness in his voice from the hard length that had just been pressing against his throat.

“Good idea,” Micha said breathlessly, as he let Damon slowly help him to lie him down on the ground. “Apparently you are too good at making me fall for you.”

Damon chuckled. “Good thing I’m always going to catch you then,” he retorted. Two of them could play that cheesy one-liner game. 

“You make me sound like some damsel in distress,” Micha said lifting his head up to glare playfully at Damon.

“I think I have plenty of proof that you are no damsel,” Damon countered, licking his lips and giving Micha a wink that had the submissive groaning and dropping his head back to the ground. “Now, where were we, trouble?” he asked rhetorically as he moved himself down Micha’s body until his breath was brushing over the submissive’s hard and weeping length.

The submissive tensed a little as Damon manoeuvred the submissive’s trousers down a little further, exposing more of himself than Micha was truly comfortable with. However he reminded himself that he was pushing boundaries and he had to get past this. He trusted Damon, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, Micha was sure of that. He had to trust his mate. 

“Remember, you say stop, and I’ll stop,” Damon promised, having felt Micha tense up a little. Micha picked his head up and gave him a smile and a nod, before resting his head back on the ground. That was good enough for Damon and so he began working Micha’s cock back into his mouth, the taste of salty pre-cum on his tongue.  

Judging by the sounds coming from the younger man, Damon knew that Micha was not going to last very long at all. Though, for that matter, neither was he. Masturbating several times a week was all very well and good but it was nothing compared to this and it had been a while since he had been with another. It was almost as if he had been subconsciously waiting for Micha to come into his life. 

Micha’s hand were clawing at anything in reach, the ground, his own clothes, his hair; his breathing was speeding up as his orgasm approached rapidly. “Damon,” he gasped out with difficulty; his brain was muddled with the intense and amazing sensations of that warm, wet mouth moving over him, around him. He wanted to warn his mate but the words wouldn’t form.

Heat coiled in his belly, he could feel his balls pulling up against him and he could resist it no longer, his climax washing over him, hitting him hard as he emptied himself into Damon’s mouth, down his throat. He cried out as his whole body trembled with pleasure and he was certain that no orgasm he had ever had before had been that powerful.

But as the haze began to fade, the guilt settled in; he remember all too well how much he hated it when Harlan had made him swallow and he had never wanted to do that to Damon. He forced himself to sit up and cringed at the sight of Damon licking a drop of cum from his lip.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, Damon, I tried to say something, to warn you but I…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Damon interrupted, seeing that Micha was working himself into quite a state. “No apologies or warnings or anything of the like needed. That… was amazing. You sounded amazing, looked amazing, felt amazing, and,” he said, licking his lips again as though to prove a point, “you tasted amazing.”

“You… you liked that?” Micha questioned, watching the blissed out expression on Damon’s face with curiosity and confusion.

Realising that he was going to have to prove it, Damon reached out and gently took one of Micha’s hands in his own and guided it between his own legs. The submissive gasped at the feel of the hard and straining length in Damon’s jeans. “Doesn’t that feel like I enjoyed it?” he questioned.

Micha nodded, and swallowed nervously; he wanted to be a good mate to Damon but he didn’t think he could ever enjoy giving a blow job, even if Damon did. This wasn’t about him right now, he tried to tell himself, Damon made him feel good and now he was supposed to be a good mate and return the favour. Steeling himself and reminding himself that he was pushing his boundaries today he started to undo Damon’s jeans.

“Micha, wait,” Damon said, taking hold of the submissive’s wrist to stop him. “You don’t have to do anything, I just wanted to show you how good it can feel.”

“But…” Micha started to say, feeling selfish and as though he had used his mate. He remember what it felt like to be used that way and he never wanted Damon to feel like that.

“Trust me when I say it was no hardship,” Damon assured his mate, seeing the worry and guilt on Micha’s face. “Trust that I loved pleasuring you like that,” he added, placing a kiss to the corner of his mate’s mouth.

“Maybe…” Micha tried to say, gesturing to Damon’s groin. “Maybe I can just, erm…” he went on, brushing his fingers against the tented fabric there, causing Damon’s hips to thrust against his hand a little.

“Use your hand?” Damon suggested with a smirk, finding Micha’s nervousness both heartbreaking and incredibly adorable. 

“Yeah,” Micha agreed timidly, he thought that he could cope with, and might even enjoy, being allowed to touch his mate there.

“I think a few touches from you and I will lose myself anyway,” Damon said with a chuckle.

“Okay,” Micha said, steeling himself to find the courage once again, reaching forward and unbuttoning Damon’s trousers and pushing them down, allowing the large erection to spring free. What made Micha nervous was the fact that it was bigger than Harlan’s and he could remember all too clearly how much that had hurt. He needed to hold on to the pleasurable feeling that his mate had just given him and trust that when they were ready to take that step, Damon wouldn’t hurt him like that. 

“Micha,” Damon said slowly, seeing his mate’s anxiousness. “You remember what I said about saying stop?” Micha just nodded. “Well there is no expiry date on that. Even if the first time you tell me to stop is a decade from now, I will still stop, no matter what it is we are doing. Okay?” 

“A decade from now?” Micha asked, looking up from the hard length between Damon’s legs to meet his grey eyes.

“Well you didn’t think I was ever going to let you go now that I finally have you as mine did you?”

Micha giggled a little at that, but found that Damon’s words gave him strength. They had years to figure this out, to be together, but he was determined to manage this small thing today; to prove to Damon that he was worth staying with. He reached out and ran his fingers over the tip of Damon’s cock.

“Oh fuck, don’t tease,” Damon gasped out, spreading his knees wider to give Micha easier access as his cock twitched with definite interest. He had been fairly serious when he had told his mate that it wasn’t going to take much, but he had still underestimated how amazing it would feel to know that it was Micha touching him.

The submissive hesitantly wrapped his fingers firmly around Damon’s length and stroked him a few times. Slowly, after a few rather tentative strokes, with the help of the pleading noises that his mate was making, Micha began to gain in confidence, taking a firmer hold of Damon’s large erection, watching in delight as the older man threw his head back, gasping for breath as his orgasm got closer. 

It was a thrill for the submissive to see the state of coming undone that he could reduce the other man to by touching him in this way. This didn’t scare him at all; it was clear how easily and willingly Damon was letting him take charge, his dominant mate just revelling in the sensations that Micha could give him.

“Oh, Merlin,” Damon gasped as the pearly white substance shot from the end of his cock, coating Micha’s hand.

Micha watched, kind of stunned, mesmerised and a little proud of himself, as Damon came. The sight of his mate trying to calm his breathing as he recovered from his orgasm filled his head with the image of Damon licking cum from his lips. He looked at his coated hand and found himself curious, wondering how Damon could have actually enjoyed the taste.

Biting his lip nervously, he raised his hand to his mouth and hesitantly licked a little into his mouth. It wasn’t as bad as he remembered, though definitely bitter and strange tasting. He put his thumb into his mouth and sucked it clean, to see if having a little more of it made it better or worse.

“Merlin’s fucking balls,” Damon gasped out suddenly, having opened his eyes to the sight of Micha licking cum from his thumb. His cock made a valiant effort as it twitched slightly but given he had only just come was unable to do anything more. “That might just be the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Damon said unable to take his eyes off his made as Micha’s cheeks flushed red and he slowly pulled the thumb from his mouth.

“I… was curious,” Micha explained with a shrug of his shoulders. He hadn’t even considered what Damon’s reaction might be, but he certainly didn’t seem to mind at all; on the contrary really.

“Well let me just say that I am in full support of this curiosity,” Damon said with a grin, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Micha’s lips. “Come here.” 

“What.. why…?” Micha asked, panic creeping into his voice.

“I want to hold you,” Damon said, looking a little confused at Micha’s reaction. 

“We’re going to cuddle?” the submissive asked with surprise. He had thought that this whole pushing boundaries thing had gone well but he hadn’t expected the affection to continue.

“Yes…” Damon told him, “if that’s okay with you we are.” He of course wouldn’t force Micha into having cuddles any more than he would have forced him to do anything else, but given what he knew of the submissive he was surprised that he wasn’t more taken with the idea.

“Oh… I mean it’s okay…” Micha said quickly. “It’s just…” 

“It’s just what?” Damon encouraged when his mate trailed off mid-sentence.

Micha bit his lip as he tried to work out how to explain his reaction, but this was Damon so he opted for the simple truth. “We never cuddled afterwards… me and…”

“Oh, well… I like cuddles,” Damon admitted, not wanting to particularly dwell on how Harlan had treated him; though part of him was glad that at least this little pleasure would be his and Micha’s alone. “And I know how you feel about hugs,” he went on, “and cuddles are like hugs… but better, so I promise you will like cuddles…”

“Who’s rambling now?” Micha teased, as he moved over and cuddled up with his back against Damon’s chest. “This is nice,” he said after a few moments as Damon’s arms wrapped around him.

“Hmmm, yes it is,” Damon said vaguely as he buried his nose into Micha’s hair and placed a kiss on the back of his mate’s head as he inhaled his wonderful scent.

“This was all nice, and it… felt good,” Micha told him, with a tone of surprise.

Damon was brought back to himself by those words, turning Micha’s head gently so that their eyes met. “I should hope so,” he said earnestly. He always wanted his mate to feel good. “It did for me too,” he assure him, with a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I just mean… with Harlan…” Micha said quietly, looking down at his hands, “...well… that was never how it was meant to be, was it? None of that was normal?” A tear fell as he really began to understand how terrible Harlan had been, how awfully he had been treated.

“No, it wasn’t,” Damon told him with certainty. He didn’t know exactly what had done to Micha, though he would never forget the things that Harlan had confessed to shortly before his death, but he was sure that what had happened between Micha and Harlan was a far cry from normal. “Will you tell me, one day?” 

“Tell you what?” Micha asked, looking up at Damon with confusion.

“What he did to you?” Damon said, as he held Micha close wanting to make all that pain that was still there just go away. Those days when Harlan had been around felt like a lifetime ago and yet their shadows still lurked around still.

“Oh…” Micha said with uncertainty. “I’m not sure you’d want to… that I could… would you even want to know?” he asked. He had meant what he had said to Harry about it being easier to just pretend and ignore the past, but he also knew that talking about it might help.

“If it’s to do with you then I want to know, trouble,” Damon assured him. He certainly didn’t want to say or do something that would hurt or upset Micha, and that was all the more likely if he didn’t know what had really happened.

“Can we do it another time?” Micha requested. “I just don’t want today…”

“You want to keep this,” Damon said, gesturing between the two of them, “separate from everything that happened?” he asked.

“Exactly,” Micha agreed. “I think you should teach me more about this cuddling thing,” he suggested, wanting to change to subject.

In response Damon wrapped his arms securely around Micha, nuzzling into his neck, placing kisses there, licking the salty residue of sweat from his skin. “I want to mark you,” Damon whispered. “Can I?” 

Micha looked up at his mate in shock. "You don't mean...?" he asked, his voice trailing off. 

It took a few seconds for Damon to realise what his mate was asking, but then he chuckled and shook his head. "No, not a mating mark, just a love bite." 

“But what about the others, won’t they see?” Micha asked; he didn’t really mind if they all saw, he would wear Damon’s mark with pride, but he knew that Damon wanted to keep things more between the two of them for now.

“No, somewhere just for us,” he promised. 

“Okay, marshmallow,” Micha agreed, “you can mark me, I’m yours after all.” 

“All mine,” Damon agreed, kissing at the junction of Micha’s neck where his shoulder started, nibbling gently at the skin there. The older of the two intertwined his fingers with his submissive as he began suckling at the skin, making a wonderfully satisfying purple hicky on the tanned skin. 

FGHP

“Harry, guess what,” Micha exclaimed, bounding up to the younger submissive happily. It was fortunate that it was only Callie who was keeping Harry company as Micha really couldn’t contain his excitement any more. 

Fenrir had gone off to walk the boundaries, taking Lukas with him to ensure that the strays were not coming into their territory. Jenson had taken Clayton hunting once more, Damon had also gone with them as Romy had been insistent on coming along on the hunting trip as well and Jenson hadn’t wanted to venture deep into the woods with two pups on his own in case something went wrong. 

Tessie was valiantly trying to regain some of the use of her left arm, she had been trying for days but all she seemed to be doing was causing herself more pain. She was determined however, not wanting to be restricted by the sling for the rest of her life. 

Callie and Harry had been starting to cook when Micha had bounded up to them, literally seconds after Clayton had left the clearing with the others. The older of the two submissive males was not stupid enough to mention anything where Clay could hear. He didn’t want to upset Damon by going against his wishes, though he still didn’t understand the logic behind that decision. 

“What?” Harry asked with a smile, glad to see that Micha was so happy. The younger submissive was starting to feel a lot more at ease with things and was more or less acting normally within the pack once more, even volunteering to help Callie with dinner as Romy was off with the boys, hunting, and Callie was looking a little paler than usual. 

Callie had always been one of the more frail wolves of the pack, she struggled on occasion as her immune system had never reached the strength that other werewolves achieved due to her frequent quite severe illnesses in her childhood. It was over the last week or so that everyone had been noticing that she didn’t seem to be at all well, though no one had dared to mention anything to her, not yet at least, not with the over-protective Jenson hovering around keeping an eye on her.

“Damon gave me a blow job,” Micha said proudly and Harry laughed, Callie just grimaced. 

“Micha, sweetheart, what you and my brother get up to is not something I want to hear about, no matter how happy I am for you, dear one,” Callie said with a fond smile, not stopping preparing the dinner as she said this. 

“And I gave him a hand job back and I didn’t freak out,” Micha continued regardless. He really didn’t care who heard as long as it wasn’t Clayton, everyone else seemed to know anyway, they weren’t hiding it from the rest of the pack. 

“Bet you are glad you followed my advice and followed him into the woods now,” Harry said with a grin, happy for his friend who was practically beaming with joy as he shared this with them. 

“Harry, little one, you really shouldn’t be encouraging members of this pack to go wandering into the woods alone,” Callie chastised with a frown.

“I wasn’t alone, Callie,” Micha assured her, “I was with Damon, or at least found him soon enough” he went on with a playful, happy grin on his face.

“I’m so happy for you, tell me everything… wait, actually, no, don’t tell me everything, that would be gross, tell me all the non-gross bits,” Harry said quickly, deciding that he didn’t want a blow by blow account so to speak. 

“Little one, you go and talk to Micha, this isn’t something I want to know about my big brother,” Callie said fondly, giving Harry a pointed look. 

“Are you sure? I can stay and help you cook, I don’t mind, we won’t say anything too gross, promise,” Harry said, feeling a little guilty. He wanted to know about what had happened between Micha and Damon but equally he didn’t want to leave Callie to cook for the pack on her own. 

“Romy will be back soon, she can help me; you go and talk to Micha, it’s just nice to see the two of you smiling again,” Callie said, putting down the knife she had been using and wiping her hands clean on a cloth. “Just keep smiling, both of you, and I won’t mind being left to cook on my own.”

Harry was still a little hesitant about leaving but even as he was about to tell her not to worry and that he would talk to Micha about his escapades in the forest later, feeling too guilty about walking away from his chores, Tessie came over, offering to take his place. 

“You really shouldn’t push yourself so hard, dear,” Harry heard Callie say to Tessie as he and Micha headed away from them to talk more privately. Callie really was one of the kindest souls he had ever had the pleasure to meet, he loved her so much; they all did.

“Okay, so I take it you enjoyed it,” Harry said with a grin, as he linked arms with Micha.

“Yeah,” Micha said a little dreamily, before a sad expression crossed his face. “I mean it really made me realise how seriously messed up things had been with… with Harlan…”

“Good,” Harry bit out rather harshly. “Sorry,” he added quickly, when Micha turned to him in surprise. “I just am glad he didn’t ruin this for you and that you are really starting to get that what happened was all that bastard’s doing.”

“I’m starting to, Damon was… there are no words, he was just amazing. I think I love him, Harry,” Micha said and Harry broke out into a grin, turning to face his fellow submissive and hugging him. “We even cuddled,” he added.

“That you mentioned that while hugging me is a little disturbing,” Harry said, as he broke away from their embrace. “But given your apparent hug obsession, I am very happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Micha said, his happiness simply overflowing from him as he took Harry’s hand within his own. 

“What for?” Harry asked, slightly bemused but thrilled to see Micha so full of energy and happy. He was finally the person he had been before Harlan had come into their lives and it was wonderful for Harry to see. 

“For getting me to follow Damon, for helping me, for everything,” Micha said grinning before surprising Harry by hugging him again, arms wrapping around the smaller submissive and squeezing him, something Harry did right back to Micha, laughing at how joyful he was. 

FGHP

Harry felt rather jittery as he built himself up for what he wanted to do, it was a combination of nerves and excitement, though he was determined to do it because if Micha could then he could as well.

They also had tomorrow looming over them, which didn’t help matters; they would be going back to Hogwarts and he was not looking forward to having to go and leave the pack again after their week together. Though, he was still determined to repair his relationship with Fenrir as much as possible before then.

His conversation with Micha had had the unfortunate side effect of putting some disturbing mental images in his head, and so to free himself of them he had tried to picture him and Fen rather than Damon and Micha. He had been rather relieved to find that that mental image was actually inspiring, and didn’t disturb him in the least; it had, in fact, turned him on a little. 

Harry reasoned that this was likely because it was nothing like what either Gideon or Blaise had done to him, and so he had made a decision; he would try to take this step with his mate in an effort to fix things between the two of them. He had to try something.

Fenrir was talking to Jenson, Lukas and Damon across the other side of the clearing, it seemed to be a rather important conversation too, judging by the serious expressions on their faces. Harry loathed to interrupt them but if he didn’t do this right now then he was going to lose his nerve and tomorrow evening they wouldn’t be here anymore. 

“Where are you going?” Micha asked as Harry got up, the two of them had been sat next to one another, sharing a blanket by the fire and the older of the two had been rather startled when his friend had rather suddenly got to his feet. 

“To take a leaf out of your book,” Harry said with a sly smile to his friend, “wish me luck?” 

“With how you have the Alpha wrapped around your finger, I don’t think you need any luck,” Micha replied with a grin. “Have fun.”

After taking a deep breath Harry headed over to where the four dominant males were conversing in hushed tones, their conversation coming to a rather abrupt halt when they saw that Harry was approaching. Clearly whatever they were talking about wasn’t something they wanted Harry to hear. 

“What is it, little one?” Fenrir asked, though he sounded a little impatient. 

“I want to talk to you,” Harry said, looking into his mate’s intense golden orbs, pleading with him to understand what he meant, though Fenrir was never one to read between the lines. However, judging by the twin smirks on Damon and Lukas’ faces they had cottoned on to what the teenager meant. Jenson was looking a little disapproving about it too but none of this put Harry off in the slightest. 

“Can it wait, we’re busy,” Fenrir said bluntly, making Harry scowl at him. There was more than one way to get Fenrir alone and if he wasn’t going to come willingly then Harry was going to have to play dirty to get what he wanted. 

“Fine,” the little submissive said, turning sharply on his heel and heading directly into the forest, walking as fast as his legs could go without breaking out into a run. Sure enough he hadn’t managed to get two metres into the forest before strong arms encircled around his waist, lifting him up from his feet. 

Harry’s heart froze with fear, his brain taking a little while to catch up with his senses, he had been on the verge of panic until the scent of his mate hit him and he realised that the person who had grabbed him was his mate. 

“You do not come in here alone,” Fenrir growled in his ear, anger evident in his tone. “It isn’t safe!” 

“Let go of me, you great oaf,” Harry snapped, wiggling to be put down. “I’m not a rag doll, Fen, put me down!” 

“You need to stop wandering off!” 

“How else am I going to get you to talk to me?” Harry demanded to know; he really couldn’t handle being brushed aside at the moment. The Alpha could talk to Damon, Jenson and Lukas whenever he liked, but Harry knew he would be back at Hogwarts the following evening.

“You wait until I’m not busy, then we talk,” Fenrir told him sternly. Harry was precious to him, but his little mate was not exactly very good at being patient.

“I’m leaving tomorrow, Fen, we don’t have that kind of time. Tonight is my last night here, I don’t want to spend it with you ignoring me. I knew you would follow me,” Harry informed him. 

“You shouldn’t be so devious, little one,” the Alpha told him with disapproval.

“Well you should have just agreed to talk with me. You would have enjoyed what I had to say,” Harry told him, trying for a sweet smile.

“Then tell me, little one,” Fenrir said sternly, his patience rapidly running out.

“How about I show you instead?” Harry suggested, quickly dropping to his knees in front of his mate and going for the fastening on his jeans with practised ease.

“Little one!” Fenrir exclaimed in surprise, reaching down and picking Harry up into his arms before his submissive could actually achieve anything.

“No, Fen, please, I really want to,” Harry said earnestly, his hand’s pressed against the Alpha’s chest so that he could meet his eyes. “I have been fantasising about this for hours. Please,” he begged.

“You are sure?” he questioned and was surprised by the enthusiastic nodding on his little mate. 

Feeling far more uncertain than he was used to, Fenrir walked, with Harry in his arms, a little further from the edge of the clearing and positioned them behind a large tree to at least shield them from any prying eyes. Unable to resist his little mate any longer, he lowered Harry back down to the ground, watching as Harry sunk back down to his knees and popped the button on his jeans.

He kept his eyes on the little submissive, watching him intently as Harry freed him from his trousers, watching his little mate was enough to have his cock twitching with interest before Harry even started to touch him at all. Knowing that Harry had been fantasising about this had Fenrir’s heart racing, which only increased as his mate’s hands wrapped around him and began to pump him. 

The Alpha threw his head back, hitting it against the trunk of the tree as the pleasurable sensations washed over him. He was never able to truly let go and simply enjoy anything unless he was alone with his mate like this. Harry was the most precious thing in the world to him and he knew that he would protect the young man until he drew his last breath. 

Of course, all those thoughts, and in fact his brains ability to truly function, seemed to disappear the moment that Harry’s lips wrapped around the tip of his hard cock, that wicked little tongue swirling around the head, and coating him in saliva that he knew would make the friction of sliding into his little mate’s mouth ever more pleasurable.

Knowing he didn’t want to miss the view, Fenrir forced his eyes open and looked down at where Harry was kneeling; he had known the sight was going to be hot, but he hadn’t anticipated those wide green eyes to be looking up at him full of lust. He was amazed at how resilient his little mate was; that Harry seemed to be enjoying sliding his mouth over his cock was a blissful surprise.

He had never been able to take the whole length into his mouth, but he was making a valiant effort, the tip brushing against the back of his throat as he sucked with enthusiasm. Fenrir groaned at the feel of it all as Harry withdrew only to take it back into his mouth in quick succession, his tongue caressing the length as he went.

If he could have then he would have stayed here with his little mate all night; however, he could feel his orgasm building fast and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long the rate that Harry was going. He only wished that he could have taken his mate fully, buried himself balls deep inside of him and reclaimed him as his own, but he knew that this wasn’t going to happen, not before Harry left for Hogwarts again. 

The Alpha tried to hold back, tried to resist his impending climax, wanting to extend the pleasurable moment for as long as possible; he had meant it when he had said he was busy, the conversation regarding the strays had been important, but it paled into insignificance when he could be here with his cock down his mate’s throat.

It was wishful thinking though, he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, not with the sensations that Harry was sending through him. Compared to the first time that Harry had attempted this and the several times afterwards he was certainly improving, he could now do things with his tongue that could have the Alpha male coming undone within seconds, not that Fenrir would ever admit to this, of course. 

The one thing that overrode the sensation of Harry’s lips wrapped around him was the delightful tingling of the mark upon his neck. It no long felt uncomfortable it felt good and, as he realised that, Fenrir lost control. Knowing that their bond would survive the trauma of what had happened to Harry, overwhelmed him. He didn’t even have a chance to growl out a warning before he was shooting his load down his mate’s throat. 

Harry did flinch slightly, but that was likely in shock at the suddenness of the Alpha’s orgasm; he didn’t let that discourage him though and Fenrir growled with pride as his little mate swallowed it all down and then proceeded to gently lick him clean. 

“Did you feel the change in your mark too?” Harry questioned, once he had let Fenrir’s now limp cock out from between his lips and had begun to tuck it away, back into the Alpha’s jeans.

“Yes,” Fenrir told him simply, picking Harry up into his arms the moment that his jeans were done back up. He had intended to help his little mate reach his own climax but he could feel a dampness at the groin of Harry’s jeans that indicated that he required no assistance on that front. 

Harry giggled, realising what had taken the Alpha’s attention. “That was seriously hot, I couldn’t help myself,” he explained, feeling a little weird about actually having come in his jeans, though his hips had hardly been able to stay still and the friction had just proven to be too much, especially with the sensation in his mark too. “But the mark,” he said excitedly, “it feels tingly, good tingly, does this mean it is fixed?”

“It is starting to mend,” Fenrir confirmed; it certainly didn’t mean that it was as it was before but he agreed with his mate’s happiness, it was an excellent sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update! :-) Don't forget to comment!!!!


	45. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups return to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so amazing news... Fragmented Soul now has it's own website!!! All the chapters are up there to read, fanart and lots of behinds the scenes stuff as well as character profiles and polls to vote for your favourite original characters. 
> 
> fragmentedsoulfanfic dot wordpress dot com

The strange stillness that had come over the pack was sadly familiar from just before their previous two returns to the school. No-one wanted to talk about it, particularly given what had happened soon after the previous time; which was at least partly why Harry had only once moved more than a few feet from Fenrir all morning, when the Alpha had gone to fetch water from the stream, during which time he had been all but pinned to Micha’s side.

As such the young submissive was feeling frustrated with himself; the last few days had been filled with progress and the return of some of his self-confidence, but it seemed to have vanished overnight. He was half tempted to just change his mind and stay with his mate, but each time that urge came over him he just closed his eyes and pictured his father’s face, filling himself with fresh determination.

Harry passed two hours of that Sunday morning thinking up various ways in which Fenrir would be able to come to the school with him, living in the Slytherin dormitory. It amused the submissive to think of Fenrir being there simply to satisfy him whenever he needed but he knew that it was never going to happen. 

It had occurred to him though that perhaps Fenrir could sneak into the edges of Hogsmeade and that he might be able to meet him there; though that did seem rather reckless. However, given how desperate he was not to be away from his mate at this point, he was starting to think it would be worth it.

The second Fenrir returned from the stream, Harry was once again in his arms, snuggling into him, refusing to let go. The Alpha didn’t mind this in the slightest and quickly sat down by the fire, his back against one of the logs, so that he could cling to his little mate properly, while still appearing manly and holding himself together, when all he really wanted to do was break down and refuse to let Harry leave. 

Harry was watching Romy spending time with her parents; Jenson had spent all day offering small supportive gestures to Callie, such as squeezing her hand or brushing a hand over her cheek and was keeping his daughter close. It reminded Harry what it was all for; he missed his Dad so much.

“Will you come and see me in Hogsmeade?” Harry asked suddenly, looking up at his mate. “I know it’s risky but…”

“No-one will keep you from me,” Fenrir stated with certainty. 

“You can’t just come find me whenever you like,” Harry pointed out, before Fenrir started getting ideas about trying to meet all the time, putting them both in serious danger. “But there are weekends, when we are allowed down to the village,” he explained, “I could meet you then.”

“When?” the Alpha questioned, already having made up his mind that he would see Harry then. The three weeks that were left until the next full moon was far too long and he would see his mate before then, he was determined.

“Erm… not sure exactly,” Harry admitted. “I think it was next weekend, maybe the one after, but I have kind of had other things on my mind. I’ll write and let you know.”

“Soon, little one,” Fenrir said, thinking that he would like to know sooner rather than later when he was next going to see his little mate so that he would have something to look forward to. Despite the awful circumstances behind it, having the pups in the clearing this week was amazing. Fenrir had been able to see Harry, know that he was safe, hold him close and now he was looking at saying goodbye again, which was never an easy thing to do. 

“Soon,” Harry promised. “I said I would write to Lukas anyway, I think he misses our intellectual discussion when I’m not here,” he said a little smugly. Of course he also wanted to hear more details about this new lady of Lukas’ but he didn’t really know how much Fenrir knew about that and wasn’t about to give away that particular secret.

The werewolf in question was trying to debate the benefits of structured education with Clayton, whose key argument against it seemed to largely be that it was boring and stupid; unsurprisingly that wasn’t doing a particularly good job of swaying Lukas to seeing things his way.

“I think the combination of structured social interaction when combined with an intensive programme of learning is an excellent way of preparing someone for life in the real world,” Lukas was saying.

Clayton just rolled his eyes at that thought. “Yeah, well trust me when I say these aren’t people worth socialising with,” he said with a derisive snort. “And that real world stuff sounds overrated to me; I mean we are here with the pack; why do we care what the rest of the world is up to? Plus it’s really, really boring.”

Romy rolled her eyes at her cousin’s somewhat flawed logic, but left it up to Lukas to try to explain it to him; it was quite clear that Clayton simply wasn’t looking forward to returning to Hogwarts but she was enjoying the distraction of listening to their bizarre debate. Tessie seemed to be listening in too, from where she was sat a short distance away; the female was quiet and kept to herself a lot of the time, but she had integrated into the pack well now and no-one questioned her place amongst them.

Her never ending effort to communicate with her cousin and the rest of the strays was relentless, she was determined to prove herself and be useful to the Greyback pack. She didn’t quite realise that none of what she was doing mattered because she was one of them now and no one, not even Fenrir, questioned that. Though the information that she provided them was invaluable and it was keeping her sister alive, giving them time to figure things out. 

Callie was lying down, taking a well deserved rest. Jenson had been a little worried about her as of late and had insisted that she rest for a while. She really wasn’t looking great and her mate wasn’t the only one who was concerned. Damon knew the warning signs of illness in his little sister and he didn’t want her overdoing it. Callie was insisting that she was fine, of course, but the moment that she had lain down she had dropped off to sleep. 

Jenson was sitting beside her, stroking her hair, unable to take his eyes off her, worry encompassing him. He hated it when his mate was like this, she had always been so frail, so delicate; the last thing he wanted was for her to get sick. He didn’t know how he would ever cope without her in his life, the thought was terrifying to him. He loved her more than he could put into words and he hated how much she was suffering right now, especially when there was nothing he could do for her. 

Romy, with her parents otherwise occupied, was trying valiantly to cook without assistance. She was trying to take the strain off her mother a little; Callie did tend to work endlessly to ensure that the pack was taken care of and fed. Romy would never be as good as her mother when it came to cooking but she was more than willing to try. Tessie was standing by to help if needed too but Romy was thankful for something to keep herself busy. 

They would put off the pups return as long as they could but the three pups were in agreement that they wanted to return by dinner. This was largely so that they might be able to work on dispelling the especially stupid rumours that would inevitably be being passed around with regards to their absence over the past week.

Harry remained a hopeful that Draco had at least kept some of the Slytherins on their side, or at least from believing or spreading such rumours; particularly the ones regarding them having actually killed Blaise that Cedric had mentioned. Though given he hadn’t had another letter from the blond he was mildly apprehensive about how Draco might have reacted to all that he had included in his response. He needed Draco as an ally and preferably a friend, and he just had to hope he hadn’t compromised that.

Either way, they would be back at Hogwarts in just a few far too short hours, but until then, each of them was going to enjoy every moment with their family around them. The issues and problems they had to deal with at school could wait until they arrived back. Harry simply wanted to enjoying being close to Fenrir, having his scent, feeling his warmth and knowing that as infuriatingly over protective he was, Fenrir was all his.

FGHP

They all knew it was time, and the whole pack were on their feet doing quite a remarkable job of procrastinating. Damon and Jenson had decided that they would both take the pups back; Micha would be coming along too as he had pleaded until Damon had finally caved and agreed that he could accompany them. 

The difference this time was that they would be going via Hogsmeade, because none of them thought they would be able to face Dumbledore without actually risking giving into the urge to rip his throat out; something they were keen to avoid, at least for the time being.

Fenrir was once again considering coming along too. Harry, however, had put a stop to it before anyone else could raise an objection this time. The teenager had taken his mate to one side, kissed him until he couldn’t think straight and asked very nicely for the Alpha to remain in the territory.

“I’ll find out the Hogsmeade weekend and I’ll write to you, I promise. I’ll see you soon, Wolfie,” Harry told his mate with a smile. “Besides, I don’t think that the rest of the school is ready to meet my boyfriend yet.” 

“Boyfriend,” Fenrir grunted in disgust, not liking the word. 

“What else was I meant to call you without giving away what I am?” Harry asked in amusement. 

“Point taken,” Fenrir said unhappily, “but I don’t like it.”

“Don’t worry, Fen,” Harry told him. “Up here,” he said, tapping his temple, “and here,” he said pressing his hand to his heart, “you are my mate and Alpha. And just so you know, I like it that way. But just don’t tell Clay I said that because that was almost Micha standard of cheesy and I will never hear the end of it. Probably start calling me a girl or something,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re no girl,” Fenrir said, with a scowl on his face but he was quietly pleased with Harry assurances.

“Yes, thankfully I had noticed that,” Harry agreed, smiling up at his mate fondly. “Just think what I’ll be doing tonight while I’m thinking of you,” Harry whispered, standing on his tip toes to attempt to be tall enough to whisper in the Alpha’s ear. 

“Keep talking like that and you won’t have the chance because you won’t be leaving,” Fenrir said, his hold tightening around his perfect little mate, not wanting to let him go. 

“We could always sneak away for a little while, we have maybe fifteen minutes,” Harry suggested hopefully. 

“Harry, we need go,” Jenson called over to where Harry and Fenrir were talking, looking a little dubious about whether or not he was going to be able to convince the Alpha pair to part.

“Say the word, my Alpha,” Harry said, trying to sound seductive. “Take me into the forest and have your wicked way with me, we can leave in half an hour.”

Fenrir had to seriously consider this for a moment; on the one hand he really wanted to take Harry up on his offer, in fact there was very little he wanted more. However, on the other hand he knew that his little mate had to go back to school and the more they delayed the inevitable the harder it was going to be to say goodbye. With his instincts warring inside of him, Fenrir wound an arm around the teenagers waist, lifting him up off the ground and smashing their lips together.

“I think we might need that crowbar for real this time,” Clayton commented, pointedly looking away from what his best friend was currently doing before it completely destroyed his appetite; not that it was looking likely that they would actually get to the school in time for dinner anyway, despite their plans.

“Stay here,” the Alpha commanded to the rest of the pack and he turned and headed off into the woods with Harry still in his arms. 

“Like we have anywhere to go, now that you have wandered off with Harry,” Damon gripped under his breath, making Micha, who was standing right next to him, giggle. 

“They’re just going to go and say goodbye properly,” Micah said with a smile, while giving Damon a rather pointed look. Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kiss his mate, knowing that it wasn’t exactly wise no matter how much he wanted to. 

FGHP

Harry’s head was filled with all sorts of things he wanted to say, questions about whether Fenrir was sure, cheeky comments and pleas for the Alpha not to change his mind. But he didn’t stand a chance of vocalising any of them because, even as Fenrir carried him off into the woods, the Alpha’s tongue was more or less dominating his mouth completely.

Not that he was complaining. He wanted this, he was sure he was ready; he knew it had only been a week, but every other time he had tried something it had been okay and this was Fenrir. He knew with certainty that the Alpha would never hurt him, not deliberately anyway. The problem was, that despite knowing this he still couldn’t keep away the niggling doubts that he had. 

Fenrir didn’t have the patience to go far. If the rest of the pack saw anything then it was their own doing because there was no doubt about what the two of them had disappeared off for. Deciding that they had gone far enough, Fenrir carefully, without detaching himself from his mate, lay Harry down on the ground. 

He positioned himself on top of the teenager, ensuring to support his own weight and not crush the smaller male. Harry controlled his breathing, reminding himself that this was Fenrir, that he was safe, but when the Alpha ground his hips down against him, panic hit him like a bludger to the gut.

“No! No no no, get off, get off,” he ranted, pushing against the large chest above him. It took a moment for the fog of desire clouding the Alpha’s brain to lift and for him to realise that Harry was panicking, but the instant it did he was up on his knees, freeing his little mate from under him.

Harry sat up; tears flowing down his face as he scrambled backwards and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Sorry… sorry, can’t, just can’t,” he whispered, his whole body trembling. “I think I’m broken.” 

“No,” Fenrir said defiantly. 

“I want this so much but if I try… I can’t stop thinking about him, what he did.” 

“It’s too soon,” the Alpha said, feeling angry at himself for having let this happen. He had been as pleased as Harry with their progress, but the things they had done together were nothing like the things that Blaise had done. And he knew that Harry was scared of being restrained. He felt so angry at the bastard that had done this to his mate, and at himself for scaring Harry.

“I wanted this, Fen,” he said, realising that his mate was more than likely blaming himself when it wasn’t his fault at all. “I wanted to be with you. I still do, but I just...” 

“...can’t.” Fenrir finished for him, and Harry nodded, burying his head in his hands on top of his knees as he cried. “Little one,” the Alpha said gently, as he moved to sit next to Harry, tilting his mate’s chin up so that he could look into his tearful green eyes.

Harry tried to say sorry again but Fenrir stopped him with a short chaste kiss, before placing another on his forehead. Harry gave him a weak, shaky smile. “I love you, Fen,” Harry whispered softly as he climbed into his mate’s lap and snuggled into his chest, the Alpha’s arms wrapped around his waist loosely. 

FGHP

It was almost a full half an hour before the Alpha pair returned Damon couldn’t help but notice that neither of them looked anything like as happy as they should have been after half an hour alone with each other in the woods. As they got closer he thought it looked a lot like Harry had been crying but as it seemed neither of them wanted to talk about it, at least not with him, he kept quiet.

“Are we going now?” Romy asked, looking up from where she had been sat with her mother. She was as anxious as her Dad about her Mum’s health, and so had insisted that Callie sat down and rested as soon as it had become clear that they weren’t leaving right away.

“Not yet,” Jenson said quietly, he knew that they really needed to leave but he could see as plain as day that Harry and Fenrir still needed a moment. The entire pack watched on as Fenrir drew Harry into his arms and kissed him. 

No one caught the words that the Alpha muttered next, only Harry, whose response was to stand on his tip toes, wrap his arms around Fenrir’s neck and kiss him. The two words that he had said to the submissive, had simply been, “Not broken,” and it was enough for Harry. 

“Okay, I think we can go now,” Harry said turning to smile at Romy.

“Unless Romy wants to come and spend half an hour in the woods with me first,” Clayton suggested, earning himself a hard clip around the ear from Jenson a second later. Romy didn’t even dignify him with a response.

“Come on, Clay,” Harry said, moving over and patting his friend on the back with mock sympathy. “There are plenty of woods for you to try and lure Romy into at Hogwarts,” he pointed out, and managed to duck just in time to avoid his own clip around the ear from the Beta.

There was a warning growl from the Alpha, and Jenson mumbled a quick apology; he chastised himself silently, reminding himself that he really needed to think before reacting to Harry, even if it was in defence of his daughter. Laying a finger on Harry was a fairly sure fire way to end up with Fenrir at his throat. It was sometimes easy to forget that despite being so young, Harry still out ranked each and every one of them except Fenrir himself.

Fenrir wanted to go over to Harry and snatch him back up into his arms again, and it was taking all his will and stubbornness not to. He had watched his little mate break down in tears so recently and that had burned such rage inside him; but he would keep that from Harry, protect his little mate from the fury he felt at the whole situation. He would stay strong for Harry’s sake, knowing that the moment his precious little mate was gone from his sight he would let his anger loose. 

He had never been able to stomach watching his mate leave before but this time he would; his teeth were gritted and his fists clenched, his arms crossed over his chest to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Harry into his arms where he belonged. He had decided he would stay there and be strong, despite his screaming instincts, and he would not be so weak as to fail his little mate now. 

“We should leave,” Damon said, beckoning Micha over to him. Clay automatically went to his Dad as well, so Harry hesitantly went to Jenson, who accepted him with open arms and didn’t attempt to clip him round the ear again. 

There were few tears, several goodbyes and a handful of pathetic waves as they grabbed their bags and headed over to the apparition point; and all too quickly the three adults disapparated away with the three pups, heading directly for Hogsmeade so that they wouldn’t have to deal directly with the Headmaster one on one in his office again. 

Callie, Lukas and Tessie all jumped at the roar of fury from the Alpha, even having known it was coming, and not one of them was foolish enough to try and stop him as he stormed off into the forest alone.

FGHP

Damon appeared on the edge of the little town of Hogsmeade, with his son on one side and his mate on the other. No more than a few seconds later Jenson apparated in a few feet away, with Romy and Harry. 

The town was fairly quiet and the few people, who were crunching their way through the thin layer of snow of the ground, didn’t stop to spare them a look as they went about their business. Harry and Romy both wrapped their arms tighter around themselves for warmth, as they felt it more quickly than the others due to their smaller size, but even the rest of them seemed keen to get moving quickly as possible.

“It’s really cold,” Clay said rather unhelpfully, hitching his bag back up onto his shoulder, as they trudged their way down the main street. 

“Well we are in Scotland,” Romy pointed out. “That’s north of where we live by the way,” she added, “and there are no wards to keep out the chill either.”

“Yes, I do know that,” Clayton replied with a roll of his eyes, “I am not completely stupid.”

“No just do a really good impression of it,” Harry teased.

“Oi! Knock it off, you three,” Jenson said sternly, just wanting to get up to the school with as few issues as possible. He quickly realised that a few people were starting to look their way, muttering the occasional whisper or pointing a finger, and he quickly moved to the far side of the group of them from Damon, so that Micha, Harry, Clayton and Romy were between them.

“We should get a move on,” Damon said to Jenson as he ushered the younger members of the group to move a little faster. They needed to get up to the castle before there was any trouble. Knowing the pups, there was bound to be something that wouldn’t go to plan. 

“People are so nosey,” Harry complained, as he linked his arm with Micha so that they could walk closer together and share some warmth; Clay tried the same move with Romy but just got a back handed slap to his chest for his trouble.

“I was only trying to keep warm,” Clay grumbled with a frown. Harry laughed and linked his free arm with one of Clay’s, happy to have too hot men on either side of him to keep him warm. Romy opted to cuddle into her Dad’s side instead.

By the time they reached the far edge of town there were actually people coming out of their shops to watch them and they were all feeling rather annoyed. Thankfully no-one followed them as they began the small trek up to the large castle that was towering over them.

“It’s a lot bigger than I imagined,” Micha said, taking in the huge and impressive view spread out before him, looking really quite beautiful with its light dusting of snow.

“I bet you say that to all the guys,” Harry said, nudging Micha in the ribs, trying to lighten the mood between them. 

“Harry!” Damon chastised almost without thinking, as Romy exclaimed “Ewww,” and Micha just laughed. Jenson seemed not to have heard but it was more that he was taking his role of keeping the pups safe seriously and therefore focused on watching for any potential dangers.

“You’re such a pervert sometimes,” Clay said with a tone of pride in his voice.

“Like you’re not,” Harry returned giving his friend a pointed look. 

“Of course I am,” Clay declared, with no hint of shame. “I am just delighted that you can keep up with me now,” he explained with a grin, making Harry chuckle.

“I swear you two deliberately try to drive me crazy,” Romy said with a sigh and a shake of her head. 

“Do you think I could pass for a sixteen year old? I could totally come to Hogwarts right?” Micha asked as they walked through the enormous wrought iron school gates, supported on each side by two large stone pillars, each topped with a winged boar statue.

“I think we can come up with a few things to do in the clearing that would be far more interesting than attending classes,” Damon said quietly, giving Micha a knowing look that made the older submissive blush scarlet. Harry laughed at them, pleased that the two of them were seemingly happy.

They reached the large front door to the castle without incident, and Clayton pushed one of them open, revealing the impressive Entrance Hall beyond. Even Jenson couldn’t help the wow that fell from his lips at the impressive sight.

They could have left the three pups there at the school, probably should have left them at the Entrance Gates really, but they were determined to see them safely to the Great Hall for dinner before saying their goodbyes. If the headmaster wanted to take issue with that then they would be considering that his problem.

Harry, Romy and Clayton lead them into the castle, across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall, which was abuzz with the conversations of the hundreds of students gathered there to eat their dinner. It took less than a minute before the first people noticed the six people who had just entered through the large doorway.

Draco looked over and gave Harry a smile, watching as the six werewolves approached the Slytherin table. Daphne, Theo and Pansy were all looking in their direction, but it was Astoria who waved happily at Romy. What Harry hadn’t expected was for what happened next to happen. 

Draco nudged Daphne who looked furious but in turn elbowed Pansy while Draco whispered something to Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. Before the group of werewolves knew what was going on the group in question had stood up on their benches and started rather loudly clapping and cheering. 

Getting on the band wagon upon realising what was going on, Cedric and a few other Hufflepuffs also joined in, as well as Luna and a collection of Ravenclaws. Even two Gryffindor’s decided it would be a good idea, Harry recognised them as the identical twins that Clayton sometimes spoke to.

With so many suddenly joining in, other students who had no idea what they were cheering for but not wanting to be left out of the fun decided that they too were going to make as much noise as possible in cheering the return of the three werewolves. 

“Do they always greet you like that?” Micha leaned close to Harry’s ear to ask, looking both impressed and amused.

“Nope,” Harry said with a huge grin at Draco, who smiled right back. Amidst the chaos he motioned slightly to Dumbledore, who looked furious. This of course only made Harry laugh more. 

“I’d be worried if I wasn’t so impressed,” Damon said with amusement, as he followed Harry, Clay and Romy over to Draco.

“That was quite the welcome,” Harry said as he reached his friend, who climbed down from the bench to shake his hand. “Was that entirely to piss Dumbledore off?” he asked, as the rest of the students started to return to their dinners; though a lot of people were still talking and pointing in their direction.

“More to celebrate the removal of a certain bastard from this school; the irritation of a certain headmaster was just a happy coincidence,” Draco told him with a smirk on his face. “Care to introduce me?” he asked, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh right, I always forget that bit,” Harry said with a chuckle remembering their meeting on the train to school. “This is Romy’s Dad, Jenson, Clay’s Dad, Damon and this is Micha,” he said gesturing to each of them. “Guys, this is Draco,” he told the pack members, but it was only Micha who pushed forward and pulled Draco into a hug.

“Nice to meet you,” Micha said happily and Harry couldn’t help but laugh when Draco looked more than a little stunned by the enthusiastic greeting. 

“Don’t worry, Draco, he’s harmless,” Harry promised. “He just can’t resist a pretty face… or a chance to hug someone,” he added after a moment’s thought.

“You smell kind of familiar, are you sure we haven’t met?” Micha asked, pulling out of the hug to look the rather confused Draco in the face. 

“Micha!” Damon chastised, having had enough and pulling Micha back to his side. Though Jenson was thinking the same thing. He thought it would be an awful coincidence if Draco was the son of one of his clients, though he kept his mouth firmly sealed. “Apologies, Micha can be a little be a bit… forward,” Damon said, reaching out and shaking Draco’s hand.

“This is a school,” Dumbledore’s voice suddenly interrupted, and they turned to meet the furious face of the headmaster. “You do not have permission to be here, I request that the three of you leave at once and that Mr Prince, Mr Danes and Miss Howard take their seats.”

“We will say goodbye to them properly,” Jenson said, squaring up to the headmaster. He was a good few feet taller than the elderly man and felt no guilt in towering over him now. 

“Dad, it’s okay,” Romy said, tugging at Jenson’s sleeve where his fists had clenched. He was not usually one for violence but Albus Dumbledore was one of those wizards that could just bring out the worst in the Beta wolf. “Don’t make a fuss,” she pleaded, not wanting to see her father get into trouble. 

“Romy’s right, Jenson,” Damon said, giving the young girl a warm smile. “This doesn’t have to get any worse than it is,” he said, giving the Beta a rather pointed look. They all knew how tense things were between the pups and the headmaster as it was, and they certainly didn’t want to complicate things for them any further.

“Fine,” Jenson agreed, though he made no pretence about being happy about it, as he pulled his daughter in a tight embrace. Damon did the same pulling Harry into his arms first, before letting the submissive give Micha a hug while he pulled his son into his arms.

“Please at least try to behave yourself, Clayton,” Damon said quietly, “and…”

“...keep Harry and Romy safe. I know, Dad,” he said, stepping back from Damon a moment later.

“I have been patient enough,” Dumbledore said in harsh tones, glaring at the three adult werewolves who were currently standing in the Great Hall of his school, surrounded by young students under his protection. 

“We’re leaving!” Jenson snarled angrily, but he placed a kiss on the top of Romy’s head before he turned away and led Micha and Damon towards the exit.

“Your Dad’s huge,” Astoria whispered to Romy, as they watched them leave.

“And cute!” Pansy added, tipping her head to admire Jenson’s arse just before it disappeared out of sight.

“I don’t know, I think I preferred that Micha guy, he’s adorable” Daphne said, her eyes following the three grown werewolves from the room just as Pansy’s were. 

“This is way too disturbing to listen to,” Clay said as he dropped his bag to the floor by his feet, taking a seat at the table and starting to help himself to food.

“Miss Howard,” Dumbledore said, and Romy turned to look at him, having forgotten that he was even there. “This letter came for you,” he said, holding out the parchment for Romy to take, which she did quickly with a glare, putting it into her back pocket to look at later. Dumbledore then turned his attention to Harry. “And Mr… Prince,” he bit out bitterly, “I trust that you will not forget that you agreed to meet with me. We have much to discuss.” 

“What, nothing for me?” Clayton asked, looking over his shoulder with a falsely disappointed and hurt expression on his face.

Dumbledore glared at the boy for a moment, but said nothing. “Now all of you, take your seats.” And with that the headmaster turned on his heel and headed back towards the teacher’s table.

“I suppose we should just be glad that you didn’t bring Greyback?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear as they took their seats at the Slytherin table; Harry putting his bag by his feet next to Clayton’s, joining his best friend, who was already digging into his food.

“It was tempting,” Harry said with a grin. “He did want to come but I persuaded him otherwise.”

“You persuaded him?” Draco asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow, trying to picture how someone might go about doing something like that, particularly someone as little as Harry. 

“Oh yes,” Harry said with a grin. “You’d be surprised at what I can persuade that man to do.” His grin only grew wider at the look of sudden comprehension that crossed Draco’s face. 

“Surprised or horrified,” Clayton added, thinking of the occasional displays of affection between the Alpha pair that he had witnessed. 

“Hey, Harry,” Theo said, turning the submissive’s attention the Slytherin who was sitting a few seats down from him. “Good job on getting that prat kicked out,” Theo said earnestly with a smile. “Guy was a right dick!” 

“Yes, he was,” Harry said with a vicious snarl on his face. “Though, that said, I feel that is an insult to dicks,” he added thoughtfully. “I like dicks and I bloody well didn’t like Blaise,” he said pointedly.

“Ewwwww, Harry!” Romy said, dropping her fork back onto her plate as her appetite failed her. 

“I thought you guys might not like that I got a fellow Slytherin thrown out,” Harry admitted, looking at those around him. They seemed to be more accepting of him now, rather than less like he had feared; he strongly suspected Draco’s hand in that.

“Blaise was the traitor to our house, attacking a fellow Slytherin,” Draco said angrily. Sure, they would manipulate each other to get what they want, but to actually assault one of their own was not something they would forgive easily. 

Of course, most of the house didn’t know exactly what Blaise had done, Draco had kept the details Harry had shared in his letter to himself, but he had told anyone who would listen that Blaise was no longer to be considered one of them. There were very few Slytherins who were foolish enough to question a Malfoy on such things. 

“What did you tell them?” Harry asked Draco quietly, feeling a little nervous about how much everyone knew about what had happened. 

“Nothing specific, only that he attacked you, hurt you badly and got exactly what he deserved. And that if anyone had a problem with that assessment of things then they were to come to me,” he told him, giving Harry a supportive smile.

“If you’re not careful, Draco,” Daphne said in a sharp tone, “they are going to start thinking you are Harry’s mystery boyfriend.” 

Clayton snorted at that, which got him a few looks. “Draco is far too… dainty for Harry’s type,” he explained. “Sorry, no offence,” he added quickly when he spotted Draco’s affronted expression, which presumably was for being referred to as ‘dainty’.

“I suppose…” Daphne said lowering her voice to a whisper, “Greyback, isn’t exactly the type to be nice about things.” She gave Harry a look of sympathy. 

“Oh, he’s plenty nice,” Harry said with a fond smile as he thought about his mate, “once you get to know him. He’s kinda like a big, grumpy bear, you have to let him sniff you first or he’ll attack.” 

“Sometimes I really wish he could hear the things you say about him,” Clay said, shaking his head in amusement. There was certainly no doubting how much the Alpha loved Harry, given what his friend managed to get away with.

“I think he might appreciate the grumpy bear reference,” Harry said, making a mental note to mention it at some point. It definitely felt like a rather apt description.

“Certainly more than some of the things you call him,” Romy pointed out with an amused smile. Harry’s nicknames for the Alpha had become something of a family joke, one she was definitely a fan of.

“It’s good to have you three back,” Draco said with a smile as he started to tuck into his own dinner. “It was so boring here without you lot here to liven things up.” 

FGHP

Harry was slightly surprised, when he entered the Slytherin common room after dinner, to find that the pool table was still there, pride of place in the middle of the room. It was exactly what he needed to take his mind off being away from Fenrir and the territory again. With one look at Clayton, who rolled his eyes and then nodded, he hurried over, dropped his bag on the ground nearby and started to set the balls up to play.

Romy followed and dropped herself into a chair nearby. She discarded her bag near her feet and pulled the letter that the headmaster had given her, out of her back pocket. She didn’t recognise the handwriting exactly, but it was familiar and she could certainly hazard a good guess as to who it was from. 

“Nice shot!” Clayton exclaimed, and Romy looked up. It seemed that Harry had actually managed to pot two reds straight off the break, which was impressive, even by his standards.

“It has proven to be rather popular,” Draco drawled as he sat himself in the chair next to Romy and watched them play. 

“I assumed, given it hadn’t been removed,” Romy told him a bit distractedly as she ran her fingers over the letter in her hand, debating whether or not to open it. She didn’t want to know if it was just going to be more insults from her birth parents, but she already knew that curiosity was going to get the better of her sooner or later.

“Who’s the letter from?” Astoria asked suddenly as she pulled up a chair on Romy’s other side.

“Astoria!” Daphne chastised, unable to believe the rudeness of her younger sister. They had both been brought up with far better manners than to ask such questions.

“Someone I am not sure I wanted to hear from,” Romy grumbled, considering asking Harry if he was okay with her going and sitting on his bed to read it so she could at least do so in peace.

“Come on, Astoria,” Draco said, getting to his feet and encouraging the younger Greengrass sister to do the same. “Why don’t I help you with that transfiguration essay I know you haven’t even started yet?” he suggested, giving Romy a smile over his shoulder as he headed off to one of the tables across the room.

She mouthed the word ‘thanks’ before returning her attention to the letter. She was starting to really like Draco, he had the same air about him as Clay did but he was a lot more refined. She had noticed that their scents were a little similar too. He was the kind of guy she could see herself falling for. He was refined, considerate and withdrawn, and such a refreshing change from the brash, boisterous and outspoken Clayton. 

Shaking off that rather unexpected train of thought, she focused back, once again, on her letter. Sighing, she pulled it open, figuring that it would be best to just get the whole thing over with quickly. A small flicker of hope thought that maybe, just maybe, they would be writing to tell her that they were going home, having given up. However, she wasn’t to be that lucky. 

“Wow,” Romy said quietly, more to herself than anyone close to her. She was sat closer to the pool table than to the others, who were gathering around the coffee table close to the fireplace, doing their homework. 

If it wasn’t for Harry and Clayton’s werewolf hearing then they wouldn’t have been able to hear her exclamation of shock either. All Romy could do was gape in amazement at the piece of parchment in her hands, unable to believe what she was reading. 

“You okay, beautiful?” Clay asked, coming to stand close to her, still holding the pool cue in his hands. Harry took his shot, potted another of his red balls and then came to join his fellow pack members. 

“My mother, she apologises,” Romy said, looking at the parchment in her hands in surprise. 

“Seriously?” Harry asked, taking a seat on the chair that Draco had vacated. 

“She’s sorry and she wants to see me again,” Romy told them, still in a state of shock. After the disaster of the last encounter, where they had discovered that she was a werewolf, she hadn’t thought that they would want anything to do with her any more. 

“Fuck her, fuck the lot of them,” Clayton growled, unhappy that this annoyance of a woman was still trying to upset their happy pack by hanging around. In his opinion she should have left a long time ago or just not come at all. 

“Clayton,” Romy chastised at the language he used. “She’s making an effort at least, that has to count for something,” she said. 

“No Romy,” Harry said gently, “after everything… it doesn’t count for anything. If you want to see her that’s your choice but think about it because neither of us want you to get hurt.”

“Thanks, I know,” she told them, squeezing Harry’s hand and giving Clay a grateful smile. “I need some time to think on this, she can wait a bit it she really does want to see me. You boys finish your game, take your time, enjoy your evening, but I think I might just head to bed.”

“We could come with you,” Clay offered; of course Romy took priority over a game of pool. 

“No, honestly,” Romy told him, getting to her feet and returning the letter to her pocket, “I could actually do with a little time alone to think this over. Just come give me cuddles in a little while, yeah?”

“You want me as well or just Clayton?” Harry asked cheekily. 

“What do you think?” Romy asked, giving Harry a stern glare. 

“Just Clay, got it,” Harry said, grinning widely. 

“Or better yet, you two have cuddles out here on the sofa and I’ll sleep in the bed alone, with the lovely blanket and Baloo,” Romy returned, snatching up Harry’s bag that contained both the treasured items; the boys had been laughing at this point, but this declaration swiftly shut them both up. 

“We’ll be through in a little while,” Harry said and then quickly added, “both of us.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at them, giving each a kiss to the cheek in turn before picking up her own bag as well and heading for the dormitory to get ready for bed. 

The advantage of heading to bed early was that she had the bathroom to herself, and so she took her time to have a long shower and dress herself in a warm pair of pyjamas before she headed back into the dorm room. The moment she stepped through the door though, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Draco, you scared me!” she exclaimed, pressing her hand against her heart as she waited for it to return to normal. 

The blond boy was standing in the entrance to the dorm, leaning casually against the door frame, watching her with a concerned smile. “Sorry,” he said earnestly, but he didn’t move from his spot. 

“No, it’s fine,” Romy said feeling a little awkward with him watching her heading towards Harry’s bed, particularly given the way her thoughts had been going earlier. “It’s your dorm room, I’m the guest here.”

Draco shrugged at that, he didn’t really see her as a guest there any more, not given he understood why she, Harry and Clayton shared a bed every night. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked upset about something,” he said, pushing off the door frame and walking over to her. 

Romy didn’t really expect the supportive hand on her shoulder, and so when she felt it she turned to look up at him with a questioning expression. “It was just that letter, just some stuff I need to think about. I’m fine, honest,” she told him, not really sure what else to say. She was definitely a little shaken from what her mother had written but it wasn’t like she was about to ask for a hug from Draco Malfoy, that was what her pack brothers were for. 

The moment that the thought of hugging Draco popped into her head though, she found herself blushing. “I should… erm…” Romy rambled, not really sure why she was suddenly so nervous. She had spoken with Draco several times though granted it was more or less always with Harry and Clayton around.

Draco smirked, kind of enjoying her most flattering reaction to him. “I guess I should leave you to your thoughts,” he said. “But if you want to talk sometime, let me know.” 

Romy was still standing next to Harry’s bed, feeling rather confused, when she realised that she was alone again. ‘Damn it’ she thought to herself, as if she needed something else to be worrying about.

FGHP

When Harry got to potions the next morning it took him all of five minutes to become bored and a little restless. Slughorn had instructed them to brew the Draught of Peace, a potion that his Dad had taught him when he was ten. It was neither a challenge for Harry nor difficult by any stretch of the imagination; in fact, he was cocky enough to believe that he could probably brew it with his eyes closed.

This was why he had decided to do something a little different with his lesson. He had been considering what to do with the time for a few moments as the rest of his classmates had started work. Even Clay had given him a rather inquisitive look when Harry hadn’t started on the assignment. 

Harry, however, had just given him an encouraging smile before flicking through the potions textbook to see if there was anything more interesting that he could do with the next few hours. He quickly realised that the book contained nothing more complex than an Invigoration Draught. But a smile twitched at his lips when he spotted the bookshelf off to the side of the classroom, near the back.

Pushing himself off his stool, he headed over to it, running his fingers over the spines, until he pulled out a copy of Advanced Potion-Making; it was a book he was familiar with and he was sure that there would be something that might prove useful. He let it fall open on his palm and began leafing through the pages, until he came across one that made a smile twitch at his lips.

Well a little luck couldn’t hurt, he figured, as he ran his finger down the list of ingredients. There wasn’t actually thing particularly unusual in the potion, but it was going to be tricky to get right. He reminded himself that he had wanted a challenge, and he just hoped that Slughorn would actually let him put it aside somewhere to let it brew for the six months it would need, but either way, it would be a far better way to spend the next few hours rather than on a Draught of Peace.

No-one questioned him as he went about gathering the ingredients he needed from the store cupboard and starting the process of brewing a potion that even his Dad had never tried to get him to make before. The steps were all familiar though and so he was confident he could pull it off.

“Why do I get the feeling you aren’t exactly following the lesson plan?” Clay asked, as he peered into his best friend’s cauldron a little while later, noticing that it looked nothing like either his potion or what was described in the book.

Harry shrugged. “Felt like mixing it up a little,” he told him with a grin.

“Is it going to explode?” Clay asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Shaking his head, Harry laughed. “Not if I am doing this right,” he said, laughing again at the look of disappointment on his friend’s face.

“Can you not do it right and make it explode?” Clay asked hopefully. This potions class was far too boring for his liking and a pretty explosion would be a definite improvement.

“No, Clay,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“Then can you tell me how to make mine explode?” he said, peering into his cauldron at his potion, which didn’t seem to be going right anyway. It didn’t quite look how the book said it was supposed to. 

“Sure,” Harry said with a chuckle, “just nowhere near mine, okay. I want to get this right,” he explained. It could prove to be useful, but more than that, he wanted to show that he was a match for such a challenging potion. Clay nodded his agreement enthusiastically. 

“If you add that syrup of hellebore without turning down the flame I think you will be pleased with the results,” Harry told him with a smirk. He was fairly sure that, given Clay seemed to have gotten the directions of the stirring backwards anyway, that having it explode was about the only useful thing that concoction would ever do. “Add a little more powdered moonstone first though, and stir it twice clockwise. Fairly sure that will add some pretty green sparks when it explodes too,” he added after a moment’s consideration.

“Awesome,” Clay said, turning back to his own cauldron and following the instructions that Harry had given him, better than he had been following the instructions in the book. Harry could only roll his eyes at the fact that Clay listened to him more than he could follow simple instructions that were written down for him. 

“You did hear me when I said not near my cauldron, right?” Harry asked.

“Oh, right,” Clay said, before turning to Draco on his other side. “Change places with me, Draco,” he insisted.

“Why?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“I want to make my potion explode and Harry doesn’t want me to mess up his potion,” Clayton explained hurried, Draco just rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, just don’t ruin mine either,” he said, gathering his things and changing places with Clay before hastily erecting a shield between his cauldron and Clay’s so that his grade for the class wouldn’t be affected either. “That doesn’t look right,” he commented, as he peered into Harry’s cauldron.

“Matches what it says here,” Harry said with a grin, sliding the book across the desk under Draco’s nose, without stopping stirring.

“Felix Felicis?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry in surprise. He knew that Harry was good at potions but this was a very advanced concoction.

Harry was just about to explain himself when there was a loud bang on the other side of the shield Draco had put up and a delighted cheer of “Woo hoo!” from Clayton. As predicted it had blown up in a shower of green sparks, and through the cloud of smoke Harry could see that Clayton was a complete mess, covered in soot and potion, but laughing his head off.

“Mr Danes!” Slughorn exclaimed in annoyance.

“What?” Clay asked with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. 

“You’re meant to turn it down before you add the hellebore,” Slughorn told him sternly, as he made his way across the room towards Clay. 

“Not if you want it to explode,” Clayton said proudly, trying to get some of the potion out of his hair and off his robes.

“You wanted it to explode?” Slughorn asked, looking shocked.

“Yeah, it was fun,” Clayton told him, “and pretty,” he added, thinking of the green sparks that really had been worth the small effort of adding that moonstone like Harry had suggested.

“Mr Danes, the point of this class is to do the potion correctly,” the professor told him with exasperation. 

Clay shrugged. “I got bored.” He probably could have brewed the potion, as it was meant to be done, but he just didn’t see what there was to gain by having done so. It wasn’t like he had a use for a Draught of Peace.

“Just clean up the mess you made and, for goodness sake, don’t touch anyone else’s attempt at their potion,” Slughorn instructed.

“Yes sir,” Clay said, removing his wand, a devious look on his face. 

While Slughorn was occupied dealing with Clayton who had proceeded to vanish some of the mess, while flicking the rest in Ron’s direction, much to the annoyance of the red-headed Gryffindor, Harry put the finishing touches on his potion. Draco too was almost done, just turning down the heat and adding the hellebore, as the instructions told him too.

“Now I just have to let it brew for six months,” Harry said with a pleased smile, when he realised he had actually been successful so far. 

“Six months?” Draco asked curiously. It wasn’t as though he was familiar with the process of creating Felix Felicis, let alone ever attempted it himself.

“Mr Prince,” Slughorn said as he looked into the cauldrons in front of Harry and Draco. “Would you care to explain this?” he requested, instantly knowing that this was not what the class had been instructed to brew.

“The other potion you assigned was too easy, I wanted a challenge,” Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Too easy?” Slughorn asked with a raised eyebrow. “A number of your peers could not even brew this successfully and yet you believed it was too easy?” the professor asked dubiously. “May I ask what it is you have brewed?” 

“You’re the potions professor, you tell me,” Harry said cheekily. He didn't much like his head of house, not since their last meeting had been so disastrous and he had made his feelings on werewolves perfectly clear, so Harry wasn't about to show him any respect. 

With a disparaging look Slughorn leant over the simmering cauldron, the rest of the class watching on with a mixture of confusion, jealousy and awe. After a few moments the professor took a step back, a look of amazement on his face. He was stunned, utterly stunned, at what he had observed. 

“Do you realise what you have brewed here, Mr Prince?” Slughorn exclaimed in surprise.

Of course he knew; he was the one who had brewed it. “A perfectly brewed batch of liquid luck,” Harry said in a bored drawl, not really thinking it was all that remarkable. It was just a set of instructions which he followed; surely anyone should be able to do that.

“Exactly, how on earth did you know how to do this?” Slughorn asked, having never seen a student manage this before. “Many of even the most proficient of potions masters have never successfully brewed this potion,” he said with an impressed nod of approval.

“My Dad was a potions master,” Harry said with a shrug. “He taught me everything he knew about potions.” 

“Then you are a very lucky young man,” Slughorn said, honestly impressed by how well the boy had been taught. “May I enquire as to your father’s name?” 

“Severus Prince,” Harry said proudly. Not many people asked him about his Dad and so he was quite happy to sing his praises to this potions master.

“You mean Severus Snape, I presume,” Slughorn said with a thoughtful expression on his face. He remembered teaching Severus, being impressed with his ability all those years ago and so it made sense than this young man would be so proficient at brewing with such an excellent example to follow.

“No, I mean Prince,” Harry said firmly, not liking that it was now even his father’s name that was being questioned. He certainly wasn’t about to let that happen.

“The man is one and the same, I believe,” Slughorn told him. “Prince was his mother’s name. I taught your father when he came to this school, he was a brilliant young man; we had quite the meeting of minds when it came to potion brewing. It is good to know that he passed his passion along to his son,” the professor said, looking honestly delighted with having discovered such a talented student in his class.

Harry wanted to ask if he had known his mother too but the middle of class was neither the time nor the place to ask such questions. He made a mental note to try and talk to the professor some other time; it would be nice to talk to someone who had actually known his Dad when he was younger too.

“Erm… sir,” Harry said, looking back at his potion which was still gently brewing. “Can I leave this here?”

“Excuse me?” Slughorn asked, before catching on to what Harry was asking. “Oh, of course, dear boy; we shall find a space where we can leave this to stew for the required time. I shall look forward to seeing if you really have been as successful as it appears,” the teacher said happily. 

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said happily, deciding that he rather liked the potions master, even if the man was rather pompous. They wouldn't be the best of friends any time soon but the man could appreciate his enthusiasm and talent for potions and would let him get away with not doing the required class work.

“Perhaps you would like to come along to a little gathering I like to hold,” Slughorn suggested. “It is just for those students who have that special something, you understand,” he went on, “but I think you make the grade.”

“Oh, I’ll err… I suppose I could,” Harry said, not really sure what to make of this at all, though he remembered the way the potions master had been eyeing him up with interest at the welcome feast at the start of term. It was probably wise to proceed with caution, Harry thought.

“Wonderful,” Slughorn declared before turning to Draco’s cauldron. “Excellent job as always, Mr Malfoy,” he said, before heading off to check the potions of the other students who were just finishing.

“You brewed liquid luck,” Draco said sounding impressed. “That’s beyond brilliant!” 

“Bloody show off!” Ron snapped from two rows behind them. “You ought to remember that Prince is your name not your title.” 

“Well at least he managed to get your name right,” Draco muttered under his breath.

“Back off, Weasley,” Clay snarled, not about to let anyone attack Harry, not even verbally.

“Clay, leave the jealous little boy alone,” Harry said smiling sweetly at Ron. “He can’t help it that he’s useless.” 

At this, Draco laughed, as he started to collect his belongings. Ron sneered and went for his wand but Slughorn had spotted that something was going on and gave the young Gryffindor a rather stern look. Ron glowered at Harry and his cronies but relinquished the grip he had on his wand, though he did so reluctantly.

“Labelled phials of your completed potions on my desk before you leave,” Slughorn instructed loudly, over the general hubbub of the class clearing away their various belongings.

Ron knew there was nothing he could really do with the professor watching. “This isn’t over, Prince,” Weasley spat at Harry, on his way up to the front of the classroom. “I might not have wanted that Zabini boy in the school any more than you did, but the way I see it, you have just proven what a monster you really are.”

“Don’t know what you heard, but that bastard deserved everything he got,” Harry told him angrily; he knew that Ron probably knew nothing really, that he was just believing one of the ridiculous rumours, but he would rather never have heard Blaise’s name mentioned ever again.

“Well me and my friends are going to make sure you get exactly what you deserve,” Ron said nastily, before going to put the sample of his potion on Slughorn’s desk. 

“Move it along, Mr Weasley,” the professor said sternly, watching closely as Ron, Seamus and Dean gathered up their belongings and hurried from the room. Harry, Draco and Clayton took their time, not wanting to be ambushed in the corridor. They had had enough of Weasley to last a lifetime and they were more than happy to let him go ahead so they didn’t have to deal with his idiocy.

FGHP

Classes were over for the day and, thanks to Romy and Draco, everyone had headed to the library to make a start on their homework. The gathered group included Draco, Romy, Harry, Clayton, Astoria and Daphne. They had pushed a couple of tables together and spread out their books so they could study. Hermione glared at the disturbance they were causing but promptly went back to her book, which Romy thought just might have been a copy of Hairy Snout, Human Heart, but she couldn’t be certain. 

Most of the group went about pulling out textbooks and pieces of parchment, but Romy had other things on her mind. She was debating about what to write in a letter back to her mother, still wavering on whether or not she actually wanted to see her again; however, she was finding it rather difficult to concentrate considering that Draco was sitting across the table from her and seemed to be playing a game of footsie with her. She was trying to ignore him; though she couldn’t stop the blush from rising up her cheeks and when she made herself look up and glare at him, he was smirking, clearing enjoying getting a reaction from her. 

He knew exactly what he was doing, there was no mistaking that. Refined and reserved he might have been but Draco had more in common with Clayton than Romy cared to admit. She really had to get this letter written and the way things were going she wasn’t going to accomplish much sitting here. 

“Hello,” a dreamy voice said, making Romy look up a little startled, surprised to see Luna standing close to them, radish earrings swinging beneath her blond hair and a cork on a piece of string around her neck. “May I join you?” she asked politely. 

“Sure,” Romy said, smiling at the slightly older girl. She liked Luna, for all her oddities and randomness the girl was undeniably smart. She had figured out exactly what they were within moments of meeting them and she didn’t care. She was truly something else. “What are you studying at the moment?” 

“Oh, I’ve finished my homework,” Luna said sweetly as she lay some papers out on the table, “Daddy asked me to look over some of the articles he’s been sent.”

“Does anyone know the Hogsmeade dates?” Harry asked suddenly looking up from the letter he was writing. 

“Weekend after next,” Astoria told him with a smile. “You guys going to be around this time?” she asked, looking to Romy. She had been quite disappointed when she hadn’t been able to spend any time with her friend on the previous one.

“We are,” Romy said. “And our family is going to come and visit too hopefully.”

“Is Micha coming again?” Daphne asked hopefully, “And is he single?” 

At this Harry and Romy shared twin looks of amusement. Of course they both knew that Micha was neither single nor interested in young, blond school girls, though they couldn’t exactly say that in front of Clayton, who had no clue about Micha and Damon’s relationship.

“Micha is a little nuts,” Clayton told her, “you would have to be a little crazy to want to deal with his madness.”

“Shut up, Clayton,” Romy chastised. “Micha is a sweetheart.”

“A crazy sweetheart; trust me Daphne, no one in their right mind would willingly take on that level of crazy,” Clayton said. 

“Your dad must be off his rocker then,” Harry snapped at his friend in irritation. He loved Micha, they were friends, and he didn’t like anyone talking about him like that, especially not Clayton. In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have said anything but his temper had taken over and he’d lost control of his mouth. 

“What?” Clay asked, turning to Harry with a baffled expression, no idea what his friend was getting at.

“Nothing, Clay,” Harry answered quickly; he really hadn’t meant to give away Damon and Micha’s secret and now just had to hope that Clay would just let it go.“Doesn’t matter. Just… nothing.”

Clayton narrowed his eyes at Harry suspiciously; he hadn’t missed the accusation in the way Romy had looked at his friend either. They definitely knew something he didn’t; he wasn’t going to let the issue drop but now was not the time to be trying to drag answers out of his pack brother and sister.

“But this means we can meet your family, right?” Astoria asked excitedly, leaning forward on her textbook to smile at Romy.

“Maybe,” Romy said hesitantly, not least because of the way that Daphne was glaring at her, clearly saying that she was not about to let that happen, but Romy figured that Astoria had already seen her Dad and it wasn’t as though any of them were obviously werewolves. Though, admittedly, they would probably have to keep Fenrir out of sight.

“I’m all done with this,” Draco said, shutting his book on Ancient Runes and slipping it back into his bag. “I have something to take care of, so I will see you all later,” he said, getting to his feet and looking around at each of them, and if he lingered on Romy for a moment longer then no-one mentioned it. Certainly not Clayton, who was over thinking what Harry had implied about his Dad and Micha. 

On his way out the blond Slytherin stopped to say something to Colin, who they hadn’t noticed lurking near the doorway, watching them, but whatever it was that Draco said, it seemed to be enough to scare the little Gryffindor boy off. Clayton in particular looked pretty pleased when Colin hurried away looking terrified.

“What was that about?” Harry asked, once Draco had actually left the library.

“He does that sometimes,” Daphne said not looking up from her essay, apparently completely unfazed by Draco’s sudden absence; as much as she wished he would talk to her about what he was up to, she was, by now, used to him keeping her in the dark.

“Don’t worry, Draco can look after himself,” Romy said, as she gave up on trying to write the letter to her mother and instead, went back to researching wards for their forest classroom and trying not to think of Draco at all. 

FGHP

It had been too long since he had last been here to the room of requirement. Even with the distraction that Harry and his friends had been since the New Year when the new school term started, it was still inexcusable to neglect working on the vanishing cabinet; though he had still been doing a little bit of research in some of his free time. 

It had been a letter from his mother this morning that had spurred him to come back and visit it in person again hoping that he might get some fresh insight. He was sat across from the imposing looking cabinet once again, as he had so many times before, trying to gather his thoughts.

He had to admit that Harry was rather more impressive than he had anticipated; the performance in potions that morning was just yet another piece of evidence that showed that. After he had received the letter from Harry the previous week, explaining what Blaise had really done, he had been worried; it sickened him and he had worried that Harry would be in no state to help in this war. 

But Harry had surprised him yet again, and actually seemed to be in surprisingly good spirits all things considered; though he had heard him when he had woken up in the middle of the night and cried to Romy. He would never mention it, of course; he would let Harry deal with it all in his own way as long as it wasn’t hampering what needed to happen.

He knew that was perhaps a selfish way to see things, but he would do everything it took to protect his family. Harry is family, his mind reminded him helpfully; Harry was Severus’ son after all. He leaned his head back with a sigh, looking up at the tiara that was still perched on top of the cabinet. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to help Harry as well as his mother and brother. 

It was a little scary though, because he had no idea how he could possibly help Harry after all his fellow Slytherin had been through; he had tried to write back to Harry but the words always seemed to come out wrong and he knew there was no way he could understand what Harry had been through.

Draco figured the best place to start, was to probably be honest with Harry and tell him about how both Dumbledore and Voldemort had ordered him to make friends with him; of course that had been an irrelevant order from the moment that Draco had discovered that Harry was family, but he didn’t want that to be hidden from him. 

Thinking of family though made him think of what his mother had told him about his Aunt Bellatrix, who apparently was becoming even more unhinged. Draco hadn’t believed it possible but his mother was insistent that her sister was on some terrible downward spiral. Brax, though, was apparently thriving and lifting his head up on his own now; Draco had practically been able to hear his mother’s pride as he read her words.

He was really looking forward to seeing his little brother again, even if it meant seeing the other people in the mansion. He was certain that it was only a matter of time before he was summoned before Voldemort to report his progress.

He shook his head, trying not to think about that, and picked up a book from the pile next to him. He would throw himself into his research; he would fix the cabinet even if it took him a year… or, Salazar forbid, longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave us a comment here and let us know what you thought about the chapter and then come over to the website and take a look at what I spent all weekend doing!!


	46. Diplomatic Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the website too ... 
> 
> fragmentedsoulfanfic.wordpress.com
> 
> We are launching a fanart competition, please see our facebook pages or the website for details!

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 46 - Diplomatic Discussions

Tuesday morning saw Clayton running very late for his first class, History of Magic. Harry had gone ahead with Draco and a few of the others but Clay had had to double back, when he realised he had forgotten his textbook. He had debated just leaving it but he didn’t want to get into more trouble than he already had. So, to make it to the class on time, he had grabbed his skateboard to speed up the process. 

The wheels bumped loudly across the flagstone floor, making more noise than Clay was happy with as he knew that it would be drawing attention to him and what he was doing. He just didn’t have the time to stop and modify the skateboard with a silencing charm or else he was going to be even later than he already was. 

He dodged around Cedric, who called after him, probably wanting to ask about Harry, but Clay was so not going to get involved in that little mess even if he wasn’t running late. He dreaded to think what the Alpha would have to say about that particular friendship. He waved a quick apology to the head boy, but that distracted him for just a moment too long.

The next thing he knew was that his skateboard seemed to have just suddenly stopped moving, sending him falling to the floor and making him very grateful for the helmet that Harry had given him for Christmas, which he was currently wearing.

“This is not acceptable behaviour, Mr Danes,” Umbridge’s annoyingly high pitched voice squeaked out. 

Slowly Clay looked up from the heap where he had landed on the floor to see the pink toad-like woman standing over him, her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed expression on her face. Of course, her two permanent shadows, the Carrow siblings, were just behind her, which never boded well for any Hogwarts student. 

“Just didn’t want to be late,” Clay said belligerently, getting to his feet, straightening his helmet and picking up his skateboard, tucking it under his arm.

“Then you should have ensured to leave plenty of time to reach your classroom in an appropriate manner,” she told him primly. 

“Oh piss off, it’s hardly my fault I forgot my book,” Clay said with a roll of his eyes. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“That is unacceptable language, Mr Danes, combined with your unacceptable behaviour I believe this warrants a detention with me tonight,” Umbridge said, her anger rising. “And for goodness sake remove that insufferable hat!” she blurted out, clearly unable to hold the thought in a second longer.

“You, lady, can go jump off a cliff; I’m not having detention with you, two minutes in a confined space with you and your perfume is going to make me heave, no thanks,” Clay said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Detention is not optional, Mr Danes,” she told him in a sharp tone that one might use with a disobedient five year old, obviously not at all used to being spoken back to, let alone in the manner than Clay had done.

“It is for me,” Clay returned, glaring at the toad like woman. “Now, excuse me, I’m late for History of Magic,” he told her, turning on his heel to storm away. 

“Accio skateboard,” he heard Umbridge say and before he could react his beloved skateboard had flown from his grasp and was being held by the female Carrow sibling. 

“That’s mine,” Clayton growled, furious that they had taken his skateboard, which had been a gift from Harry and therefore highly treasured. 

“You’ll get it back in your detention this evening,” Umbridge said in her sickly sweet tone. “My office, tonight, after dinner,” she told him. 

Had it just been the awful Umbridge woman then Clayton would have just taken measures to get the skateboard back himself right away, but she had her backup at her shoulders and he knew that, even as a werewolf, he didn’t stand a chance against all three of them. So it was with a resigned huff of annoyance that he turned and stormed away towards the class he was now most definitely going to be late for.

Thankfully Binns was about as oblivious as they came, and so he was able to sneak in and take a seat in the empty chair next to Harry without getting into any more trouble. He was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to hold his temper back if Umbridge’s meddling had earned him a detention for being late to class as well. 

“What happened to you?” Harry asked in a whisper. “I thought you were just grabbing your book. And what’s with the helmet?”

“I thought I would skateboard here and make up time so I wouldn’t be late,” Clayton explained in a hushed voice as he slouched in his chair and prepared to completely ignore whatever it was the ghostly professor was rambling about. “Would have been fine if that Umbridge cow hadn’t tipped me of my board, given me detention and then stolen it.”

“She took your skateboard?” Harry asked, clearly believing that this was an almost unthinkable crime. Not least because it was the board that he had gifted to Clayton; he certainly wasn’t going to let her keep it from his friend. “We’ll get it back,” he told him with determination.

“She said I could have it back if I went to the detention tonight,” Clayton said sounding rather bitter about this fact. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would have to go if he wanted to get his skateboard back from the odious woman. 

“Well I guess the easiest way to get it back is to probably go to that,” Harry admitted grudgingly. “At least she isn’t actually going to try and keep it from you permanently, because that would mean war,” he added with a smirk.

“She’s just a teacher, what’s the worst she could do?” Clayton asked with a shrug. “I’ll go to the stupid detention but I’ll be damned if she’ll get the better of me.”

“That’s the spirit,” Harry said with a chuckle as he patted Clay on the shoulder, settling down to at least try to be interested in what Binns was telling them about the significance of the goblin wars.

FGHP

Harry was glad to get back to the Slytherin common room after dinner. Cedric had been trying to get his attention in the Great Hall but he had no idea what to say to the head boy at the moment. Between it becoming clear that perhaps Cedric did have less platonic feelings for him and the explanation he had promised to give him, Harry was definitely keen to put off their next conversation for a little while and so had simply left in hurry as soon as he had finished eating. 

Romy was with him, but Clayton had headed off to his detention in a fairly terrible mood; Harry might have felt sorry for Umbridge if she didn’t completely deserve all that Clay could throw at her. He did hope that his friend could at least hold his tongue enough that she would still actually give him his skateboard back though. However, considering the fact that Clayton knew this and actually wanted the skateboard back, Harry was confident that his friend would be able to remain civil long enough, no matter what she did. 

In the meantime, he and Romy were rather enjoying the quiet that Clayton being absent allowed them and were relaxing in the Slytherin common room, sprawled out across a couple leather sofas, each of them rather lost in a book they were reading.

“Harry,” Draco asked, “may I have a word, in private?” He had been trying to find the nerve to speak to the boy alone all day and he had finally decided that now was the right time. It was always easier to separate Harry from just Romy rather than Clayton, who was rather protective; Draco had decided that it was now or never. 

Harry looked up from his book, a seemingly puzzled expression on his face. “Um, sure,” he replied, getting to his feet. 

Romy looked up from what she was reading too, suddenly a little worried about what Draco could want to discuss away from her. She was momentarily worried that it might have something to do with the flirting that he had been doing with her, but she mentally shook herself and told herself that she was being silly; there were bigger things going on than just Draco flirting with her. He was almost certainly just teasing her anyway.

As Draco and Harry headed off towards the dormitory, the blond looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a smile, and a wink. Yep, she decided, he was definitely trying to mess with her head, and succeeding too. 

FGHP

Draco shut and warded the door behind them as Harry took a seat on the edge of his bed. He was aware of that the young werewolf was watching him curiously as he took a seat on his own bed, facing towards Harry. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Harry asked, realising that Draco was quite uncharacteristically nervous.

“There’s something that I want to tell you, things I think that you should know about me,” Draco said, and it was the serious way he spoke that made Harry sit up and really listen.

“Okay,” he said slowly, feeling slightly apprehensive about whatever it was that Draco was about to reveal to him; surely things were difficult enough as they were without another complication thrown in the works. Though, it occurred to Harry, maybe that was why Draco was obviously a little hesitant.

“Firstly,” Draco said, “this all happened after we first met, that day in Hogsmeade.” He didn’t want Harry getting the wrong idea so intended to be very clear about it all. “I always intended us to get to know each other, and I was hopeful we would become friends. I want to be clear that my motivations have never wavered.”

“Okay, well I consider us friends,” Harry assured him, though he was frowning slightly in confusion about where Draco was going with this and not really knowing what he meant when he talked about his motivations.

“I do as well,” Draco said, giving a stiff nod with a slightly forced smile on his face. “And that has not been influenced by what I am about to tell you.”

“How about you just tell me and we go from there,” Harry suggested; this dodging around the issue was making him nervous.

“Dumbledore wanted me to make friends with you so that I could report back to him about you,” Draco said quickly, as though it might be less painful for Harry to hear that way.

“You're spying on me?!” Harry demanded to know, staring at Draco in surprised horror.

“No, no, no,” Draco said quickly, frustrated that Harry hadn’t understood. “He asked me to do this after I met you, remember; after I had already decided that we should be friends. Not to mention he hasn’t even asked me anything about you yet, and when he does we can work out together what you want him to know.”

Harry scowled, not really sure what to make of this whole revelation. 

“I am not your friend because Dumbledore told me to be,” Draco said, trying hard not to be offended that Harry would think that their friendship was faked. “But there is something else, and you aren’t going to like it,” he confessed.

“Go on…” Harry said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“The Dark Lord, he asked me to make friends with you too,” Draco said, giving Harry a half apologetic smile, when Harry simply gaped at him in shock. “Of course neither he nor Dumbledore know anything of each other’s requests, and neither is the reason why we are friends…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Harry said with an exhausted sigh, as he ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. He really needed some time to think it all over. Not to mention that this was the first real proof that he had that Voldemort was after him, it had just been speculation before now and it was making his head spin.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Harry asked after a few moments, fixing Draco with a penetrating stare.

Draco thought hard, trying to work out how best to explain. “Just like it does to you, family means everything to me,” he told him. “I have a little brother, Brax, who isn’t even four months old yet; he is with my mother, living with my abusive deatheater of a father, in the same house as Voldemort,” Draco explained. “Why would I have any reason to lie to you about any of that?” 

Harry paused, thinking things over, taking in all that Draco was telling him and realising that maybe his friend was stuck in the middle of this whole mess as much as he was. “Do you know what legilimency is?” he asked, looking Draco directly in the eye. The blond nodded, though somewhat hesitantly. “I am particularly good at it,” Harry told him, “my Dad taught me.”

“You want to look inside my head?” Draco asked in surprise, not really sure how he felt about that; he had experienced it before, and it had never been pleasant, but this was Harry and he needed him to trust him.

“I want to know that I can trust you,” Harry said, wanting Draco to understand his reasoning for asking for such a thing. “You were wearing glamours on the train ride up here and I never asked you why, you have just told me you have been asked to spy on me by two people that are against me... You have a lot of secrets, Draco” he pointed out, “and you can keep all of them; I just want to know that I can trust you.” 

Draco seemed to mull this over for a while, before closing his eyes and sighing. “Then I think you should do it,” he said, “I want you to know that I am on your side.”

“I’ll be careful,” Harry said as he accepted Draco’s acceptance to allow him in his head. “It won’t hurt, I’ve been in Clay’s head and he never complained, except about the intrusion of privacy. Trust me, it isn’t a place I want to go again.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to go into Clayton’s head either,” Draco joked in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere that hung between them.

Harry gave him a wry smile, as he met Draco’s eyes and pulled out his wand. “Legilimens,” he said, pushing his way into his friend’s mind, finding that the blond didn’t resist him at all. 

It took very little time at all for him to verify what Draco had told him, finding the memories of the meetings with Dumbledore and Voldemort, seeing what they had demanded of Draco and the complete lack of choice either of them had given him. He also found memories of a young baby that Harry presumed to be Brax, and of a woman that could only be Draco’s mother. He was sure he had actually flinched when he came across Draco’s recollections of what his father had done. 

And in between there were other flashes of memories and thoughts. A large cluttered room, that seemed to focus on a tall wooden cabinet, a cackling dark haired witch, a desire to keep Daphne away from it all, playing footsie under the table in the library, concern for Romy, his hope that he might finally get to meet his godfather…

Harry pulled back from the spell, releasing Draco from its grip and the two boys sat there, breathing deeply, not quite sure what to say. It was Harry who was the first one to break the silence. 

“So you like Romy then?” he asked, not quite certain that that was what he had felt in Draco’s mind but thinking that this would be the best way to get an honest reaction from Draco on it. 

“You saw that?” Draco asked; he hadn’t meant to let Harry see that when he wasn’t even sure how he felt about her himself. He was having fun getting reactions from the young werewolf, but despite his attraction to her he didn’t know if he could get passed the lycanthropy issue. He had no problem with being around them given what they were, but actually considering a relationship with a werewolf was a whole other matter.

“Sort of,” Harry said, fixing the blond with a stern gaze. “I should warn you now that, we might be friends, but if you hurt Romy or Clayton, we are going to have problems.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Draco said honestly.

“Clayton is in love with Romy,” Harry told him, though he was sure that Clay had already made this very clear on numerous occasions since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

“I had noticed,” Draco said with slight amusement. 

“It doesn't bother you?” Harry asked curiously. 

“It would if she was in love with him and denying it but she doesn't seem to be,” Draco said honestly. He had been watching Romy carefully for a while and she was adamantly denying any form of romantic feelings for her cousin and so he felt pretty safe on that front.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Harry said with a frown. Romy had all but admitted to him that she liked Clay and he wasn't sure what could have happened that might have changed that. Clayton was being his usual irritating self after all and it wasn't like he had become worse when it came to showing his devotion to her. 

“We will have to wait and see, but I have no intention of causing problems for either of them,” Draco told him emphatically. “My only real concern is getting my family through this war alive, and that includes you and Severus; by extension it also includes that crazy family of yours.”

“Seems like we have that in common,” Harry said with a smile. “Okay, I trust you but you don’t tell Voldemort or Dumbledore anything about me without telling me first, there are some things I don’t want either of those idiots knowing.”

“We should probably figure out what I can and can’t tell them sooner rather than later, because if I am summoned to them, I can hardly just say ‘Oh can you just wait a minute while I go and check with Harry whether he wants you to know this or not’,” Draco pointed out. “Not to mention, Voldemort might just start pulling details straight from my head whether I like it or not.”

“I can teach you some tricks to keep him out,” Harry said. “It’s really not too complicated once you learn how.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate how powerful he is,” Draco said, not sure that Harry could really teach him to keep the Dark Lord out of his mind. “But I am willing to try,” he said, giving his friend a smile. 

“Okay, I am too tired to start that just now, but soon,” Harry told him. 

“So we’re okay?” Draco asked, wanting to be sure. 

“We’re okay,” Harry assured him. 

“Talking of which, are you okay?” Draco questioned.

“Yeah, why?” Harry asked, confused about where that had come from.

“I mean, with everything that you put in that letter, about what Blaise did,” Draco said, his voice trailing off. He still had no idea how to talk about this and wasn’t even sure he wouldn’t be better off just not saying anything at all, but he was trying to work with Harry. He had made a decision to try. “You can talk to me. You know, if you wanted to, I mean.”

“Oh, right, that,” Harry said, glancing across the room at the space where Blaise’s bed had once been. The room looked a little odd without it there, and Harry had half wished it had been left so that he could have incinerated it or something.

“What are you two up to in here?” Daphne asked, opening the door and sticking her head in. She wasn’t so sure she wanted Harry and Draco getting any closer than they already were and, when Romy had informed her that they had come into the dormitory to chat, she had hastily made her way in to see what they were scheming now. 

“We're making out, kindly leave us alone so we can have hot, gay sex,” Harry said teasingly, shooting her a wicked smile in the process. 

“Just talking,” Draco informed her, quickly turning to smile at the pretty blond girl, who was now giving Harry a rather pointed look. “We’ll be out in a bit; you need help with your homework?” he asked her.

“No, I’ve got it covered, just wondering what the two of you were being so secretive about,” she said, giving Draco a grateful smile, before disappearing off again, wanting to avoid the conversation becoming any more awkward; though, not before sending another harsh glare to Harry. 

“I don’t know about Romy but Daphne certainly has a thing for you,” Harry said with amusement once Daphne was gone. 

“Seriously?” Draco asked with disbelief, glancing over his shoulder at the door the girl had just left through. “I’m not so sure.” 

FGHP

Umbridge watched on with rather malicious glee, though no small amount of frustration, as Clayton Danes continued to write lines, magically carving them into the back of his own hand as he went. Her frustration was purely down to the fact that the arrogant brat was doing so in complete silence, without even a single indication of the pain he must be feeling.

Of course, she had a certain admiration for the resilience the boy was showing but she would have definitely preferred that it was not being used in contradiction to what she was hoping to achieve. She simply would never allow this little… beast, this werewolf, to get the better of her and so each time that Clayton looked up from his parchment, she fixed him with a beaming smile.

What frustrated her all the more was that whenever she smiled at him, he would smile right back and it made her blood boil when he gave her a saucy wink as well. The boy really was vile. She held only contempt for the whole species of creature that this boy belonged to, the lot of them needed to be exterminated in her mind, but this was the best she could do given the circumstances. 

However, times were changing; she knew many opposed to ideals of the Dark Lord but there were definitely more than a few aspects that she thought would bring about most welcome change. At least they would no longer have these creatures infiltrating their education system and endangering innocent witches and wizards.

It was the Potter brat that bothered her the most; the so called saviour of the wizarding world was nothing more than a half breed mongrel and she held no delusions about where he should end up. Whatever Dumbledore had planned for the boy, it was unlikely that he would succeed, though she was curious to know his plan. So far, however, she had been unable to catch the Potter boy doing something that warranted detention so that she could question him. The half breed abomination sitting in front of her would have to do. 

“Why did you and your friends come to this school, Mr Danes?” Umbridge asked, surveying the teenage boy before her with interest, raising her delicate flowery tea cup to her lips and sipping at her tea. 

“It wasn’t through choice,” Clayton growled as he finished the tenth line of ‘I will behave appropriately’. He hating this, being stuck in this pink, kitten focused room that even smelt pink. There was no other way to describe it; before today he hadn’t ever associated smells with colours and probably never would again but this office smelt pink and it disgusted him. 

“Dumbledore summoned you here then,” Umbridge said, trying to keep the level of interest she had at this fact out of her voice. 

“Look toady, I’m not your information source, go hump someone else’s leg for information on Harry,” Clayton snarled, catching on pretty quickly to what was going on. “I’ll sit here and do my lines but do me a favour and don’t talk to me; it’s taking all my concentration not to vomit all over your pretty pink kittens right now.” 

“I can see that those lines have yet to teach you anything, Mr Danes,” she said in a pinched tone. “I think we shall add another fifteen to the total then, see if it helps you to remember your manners.”

“Whatever; doesn’t bother me,” Clayton grumbled unhappily, turning back to the parchment that already had a dozen lines etched into it with his blood. 

Umbridge continued to watch the teenage werewolf closely. She had wanted to find out more about what had happened to cause the three werewolves to spend a week outside of the school. Whatever it was, it seemed to have also resulted in Blaise Zabini being expelled. Dumbledore, however, was playing those cards rather close to his chest, much to her frustration.

Blaise’s mother had written to her, demanding to know what had happened, but, as it was, Umbridge could only apologise and assure her that she would write a letter of recommendation to Durmstrang; at least then he should be able to continue his magical education. It had not been the answer that Mrs Zabini had been looking for but she had been happy that her son would be able to graduate from somewhere. 

It seemed that questioning Clayton Danes wasn’t going to benefit her today; he was stubborn, that was for sure, and it was going to take more than the blood quill to break him. It was clear that she was going to have to come up with more ingenious ways to get the information she wanted. 

Dolores was sure that she had read somewhere that there were spells designed to hurt werewolves; the creatures were an all too common problem in the United Kingdom, a problem that really needed to be eradicated but that would take time. Until the time when she could ensure that their species was one that was extinct she would settle for causing them harm, starting with the violent little beast in front of her.

FGHP

Irritable and on edge Clayton was heading up to Gryffindor tower. He still had the majority of his belongings up there in his trunk. He needed some of his clothes from there and he couldn’t put off going any longer. He was already in a foul mood and so he figured that visiting Gryffindor tower wasn’t going to make it any worse; though perhaps he was even more likely to punch Ron in the face if he said anything. 

Clay’s hand was throbbing, the words ‘I must behave appropriately,’ engraved deeply on the back of it. He did have his skateboard back; the odious Umbridge woman had at least honoured her word and returned his most prized possession to him at the end of the detention. He wasn’t foolish enough to use it though, and instead had it tucked under one arm as he trudged towards Gryffindor tower.

Giving the portrait of the fat lady the password, Clay stepped inside the tower. The common room was abuzz with chatter from the students within; no one really paid him much attention as he hurried through the room and towards the stairs to the dormitory. 

He had actually made it upstairs, grabbed what he needed and was on his way out again before an all too familiar voice called his name across the common room. Stopping his determined progress back to the Slytherin dungeons and closing his eyes in frustration, Clay turned to face Ron, who seemed to be spoiling for a fight once more. 

“Where’re you going, Danes?” Ron asked in a mocking tone, glaring at him. Dean was backing him up but his other lap dog, Seamus, had not bothered to get up out his seat. Apparently the Irishman was fed up with all these unnecessary confrontations. 

“None of your business, Weasley,” Clayton snarled in return. After spending the evening dealing with Umbridge the last thing he wanted to do was deal with Ron. However, he knew that he had to watch what he said; he was outnumbered here, he had very few friends; even the twins, whom he was friendly with, were Ron’s brothers and if it came to a fight he couldn’t count on them to back him up. 

“Sneaking off all the time, never sleeping in the tower,” Ron snarled. “Because of you we’re not going to win the house cup this year!” 

“Oh, Ronnikins, are you jealous?” Fred asked, mockingly to his little brother as he and George came over to see what all the fuss was about. The confrontation had drawn the interest of a number of interested parties. 

“Are you crushing on, Clay?” George asked as he ruffled his brother’s hair. 

“I think so, Georgie,” Fred said with glee. “Why else would our baby brother be so concerned with where Clay sleeps.” 

Clayton couldn’t help but laugh as the twins came to his aid; Ron, however, completely failed to find any amusement in his older brothers’ antics and was glowering rather hatefully at them. 

“No offence, but you’re not really my type,” Clayton said to Ron, through his laughter. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be.” 

What happened next happened so quickly that it took those watching a moment to react. The moment that Clay turned his back to Ron, going to leave, the red-head pounced, not believing that the conversation was over and not liking the fact that he had been humiliated. 

He had grabbed hold of the werewolf, turned him rather forcefully and had thrown a punch at him before anyone could stop him. It was perhaps fortunate that Clay was what he was because the force of the blow dealt hardly fazed him. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the other teenager as a low snarl of warning left his throat; but, before Clay could retaliate, the twins had grabbed hold of their youngest brother and pulled him away. 

“Ron!” Hermione had exclaimed when the red-head had thrown the punch; she had sounded truly horrified and now that Ron was separated from Clay, she rushed forward to inspect the latter for injuries. Clayton, however, growled at her in warning, shrugging her off. 

Seamus had stood up in shock, not quite believing what he had just witnessed. He was getting tired of the bullshit between these two. He had liked Neville but so far Harry and his friends had done and said nothing against him; and they hadn’t made any move to replace him either. As far as Seamus could see they were just like any of the rest of them. 

Looking the twins each in the eye, Clayton nodded his thanks to them, glad that he didn’t have to fight Ron. It wasn’t at all egotistical of him to know that he could have liquidised the little shit, especially considering that Jenson had been teaching him how to fight. But Clay knew that he was in enough trouble already without beating the crap out of pathetic little creatures like Ron. 

“Leave me alone, Granger,” Clayton hissed as once again as Hermione continued attempting to check him over for injuries, her hands coming to rest on his biceps or on his back once too often. He turned to leave, having had enough of the drama and bullshit attached to being in Gryffindor tower. 

Still holding the clothes he had originally come for and his skateboard in his hands, Clay headed for the door, wanting to make a swift exit before he did something that he regretted later. The urge to pummel Ron into the ground was almost too difficult to resist; if his hand hadn’t been throbbing so badly from his detention with Umbridge then he might not have had the willpower to resist. 

“That’s right,” Ron shouted after him, “run away!” 

That was enough for Clay, who whirled around, approaching Ron with a fury in his eyes as he rounded on the red-head, who was still being restrained by Fred and George. Though the twins looked a little dubious when they saw how angry Clayton was.

“Get it straight, you pathetic little shit, me walking away isn’t cowardly or admitting defeat, it’s pity and merciful,” Clay snarled at him, all but spitting the words in Ron’s face. “I would wipe the floor with you and you wouldn’t live to see another day. Don’t push me or I’ll be forced to prove just how pathetic you are,” Clay growled warningly. 

He then quickly turned on his heel and stormed out, a heavy shocked silence hanging over the Gryffindors as they watched him go. He just knew that he had to leave before anything else could be said that might break his resolve to walk away without inflicting damage. 

FGHP

Clayton didn’t mention anything about his confrontation with the Gryffindors when he returned to Slytherin common room; he had been too on edge to want to rehash it and didn’t want his pack siblings to worry, like he was sure they would if they knew. 

He had quickly and easily spotted Harry, who had been playing pool with Draco, and Romy, who had been sat at a table, a short distance away. She had been doing outlines for Clay’s homework to make it easier for him to finish it, so the three of them could go to bed; something he was extremely grateful for. 

Clay did his best to conceal the scar on his hand as well, finding that he wasn’t really in the mood to go into detail about the detention or the grilling he had got from Umbridge regarding their presence in the school and Harry. Clayton knew that Harry had enough to worry about right now without anything else on his mind. He was just fortunate that neither Romy nor Harry noticed the cut on the back of his hand before he got a chance to subtly cast the spell as soon as it occurred to him that he could conceal it with a glamour. 

The next morning before they even headed off to breakfast, Romy had noticed that he was quieter than usual; she had actually noticed it the previous evening too, but had put it down to tiredness from a long day.

“Are you okay, Clay?” she asked him quietly, a concerned expression on her face; it was rather out of character for him to be so withdrawn. 

“I’m fine,” Clayton told her, with a slightly forced smile, shrugging off her concerns. He decided to take the lead to the Great Hall before she could start questioning him about the evening before; he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to her if she started asking. Besides he was hungry and wanted to get something to eat, as frequently happened, his stomach taking priority. 

Romy had turned to look to Harry for answers but Harry could only shrug as he had no more of a clue as to what was going on with his best friend than Romy did; he had to agree that he too was concerned, but he figured that Clayton would tell them when he was ready. There was no point trying to get anything out of his best friend, especially if he wasn’t ready to talk. 

Their Wednesday morning classes of Ancient Runes and Potions thankfully passed without incident and Harry was even able to check on his liquid luck potion, which was developing the way it was supposed to, just as Harry had known that it would. He was rather proud of it and Slughorn, even more so. The creepy professor was spending a lot of time talking to him during the lessons now, rather than actually teaching, which was not something that Harry felt entirely comfortable with; and was doing nothing to endear him to the idea of the Slug club that the potions master kept on mentioning. 

However, Harry had a different teacher that he wanted to talk to today. After lunch was Defence Against the Dark Arts and that, of course, meant Professor Lupin. Harry had decided that if he was going to get the answers that he needed then this man was probably a good place to start. He had been there the night that this mess had all started, after all, and Harry was hopeful that Lupin would be able to clear a few things up before he went to see Dumbledore, who was, by far, going to be the most challenging to deal with. 

Harry sat through class, not really paying much attention to what was going on as he knew most of it already, instead using the time to mull over what he was going to say. Knowing that this professor was a werewolf was rather strange too but Harry was hoping that it might help them bond a little, even if Harry was dubious about whether or not he could trust him. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson the rest of the class started to put away their things. Harry, however, put his book, parchment and quill into his bag but remained sitting; he was deliberately moving a little slower than everyone else, knowing that he would need an empty classroom for what he had to say to Lupin. 

“You coming?” Clay asked as he flung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Don’t want to be late for Binns,” Draco said in a sarcastic drawl. 

“You two go ahead,” Harry said to his friends. “I’ll catch up with you but there is something I have to discuss with Lupin.” 

At this Clay and Draco gave him twin looks of confusion and Harry was momentarily amused that when they pulled that face it was remarkable just how similar the two boys looked. Shaking it off as his over active imagination, he bid his friends farewell, grateful that Draco shut the classroom door on his way out, so that it was just him and Lupin. 

“Can I help you, Mr Prince?” the professor asked casually, surveying the teenager with interest. 

He was struggling to keep calm; he had never suspected that Harry would come to him and actually want to talk, particularly after the swift brush off Harry had given him when he had tried to have a conversation before. It still astounded him just how much Harry looked like James, though Lily’s eyes were there for all to see. It was remarkable to think that their son was standing in front of him now and that he was cursed. 

“So,” Harry begun, getting up from his seat and leaning against his desk as he watched Lupin carefully, “you’re a werewolf.” 

Remus perched himself on the edge of his desk as he snorted in amusement at this, momentarily thinking that that was the same casually blunt attitude that James had had too. But he nodded regardless as there really was no denying it, not when he could smell it on Harry and vice versa. “I am,” Remus confirmed needlessly. “And so are you.” 

“Do you have a pack?” Harry asked, curious about this man and why he would chose to live and teach at Hogwarts. 

“No, I don’t,” Remus said to the young boy truthfully. “Though I assume that you do,” he went on, “especially considering your young friends, Clayton and Romy.” He also remembered all too well having seen Harry leaving the Ingleton house with Greyback, but revealing that knowledge and his spying didn’t seem like the right way to start this conversation he had been so hopeful for.

“Yes,” Harry stated rather bluntly, not wanting to give too much away too soon; he was the one asking the questions and therefore he was the one in control, he would keep it that way. “What do you do on full moons then, if you don’t have a pack?” 

Remus sighed. “I take the wolfsbane potion and I go to the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade so that I won’t hurt anyone.” He didn’t want Harry to think badly of him; even knowing the boy was cursed like he was, he didn’t want James’ son to think him a monster.

“You shouldn’t take that potion,” Harry said somewhat stiffly. He knew, of course, that Lupin was using the more common one, given that the one that Harry had been taking had been made by his Dad, especially for him. It wouldn’t have quite the same adverse side effects that the more potent version did, but Harry still suspected it was damaging. 

It was strange for him now, having become so accustomed to taking the potion all his life, how much better he felt for having it gone from his system, particularly given how his senses were slowly starting to return; he suspected his pain receptors would never fully recover, though that did have its advantages. He didn’t blame his Dad for what he had inadvertently done to him, but he never wanted another werewolf to be damaged as he had been.

“It keeps others safe,” Remus said, trying to make himself sound reasonable. Though he was delighted that Harry was speaking with him, he was rather curious as to why; why he was there, talking to him and asking so many questions. He was fascinated to know why now, when the boy had been at the school for almost a month. 

“That’s what I thought too,” Harry said bluntly. “But the potion will damage your senses and you’d be fine on the full moons if you were in a pack. I am,” he told him, watching the professor intently, reading his every movement. 

“I don’t think that that is entirely true,” Remus said gently, not wanting to upset Harry or make him walk away when they had only just started talking. “What we are is extremely dangerous.” The idea that he might accidentally bite someone had always been something he feared; he was so glad that none of his reckless adventures during his time at Hogwarts had ended badly, but that one terrible full moon, all those years ago, before Harry was even born, still gave him nightmares and haunted him to this day.

“I don’t believe that,” Harry said confidently. “I used to,” he added at Remus’ highly sceptical expression, “but I don’t any more; not now I’ve been in a pack and I’ve known different.” The pack had really changed everything for him and he had really come to accept the wolf as part of who he was without even realising it.

“Well, perhaps you could try to convince me,” Remus suggested, hoping to be able to get the chance to talk to Harry again; he certainly wanted to encourage this open line of communication. There was nothing more that he wanted than to help protect James’ and Lily’s son. Harry was the only family he had left aside from Sirius, who he wasn’t really talking to at the moment, not after the disastrous end to their relationship. 

“Convince you how?” Harry asked dubiously. 

“Perhaps, if you’d be agreeable, then we can talk once a week, whenever it is convenient for you,” Remus suggested hopefully. He was no fool and knew that Harry would need time to get used to him, to learn to trust him, and so he was going to give the young werewolf that; he could be patient.

“Why would you want to do that?” Harry asked suspiciously, unsure of what the Professor’s motives could be; it seemed like such a strange request, when Harry had no idea what they could possibly talk about if they were to meet that often. 

“Because I would like to get to know you,” Remus said honestly. “I knew your parents, we all went to school together and I would consider it an honour to get to know their son. I could tell you about them if you would like me to,” he offered kindly, his hope buoyed by the fact that Harry hadn’t just refused him outright. 

Harry thought this over for a moment, wondering whether it was a common thing to know his parents. Slughorn had taught his mother and father, Remus had gone to school with them. Harry was beginning to understand that he didn’t know his parents much at all. He had never thought to ask too many questions, his life was just what it was, but coming here, the situation he was in, it was strange and he wasn’t sure that he liked it. 

“Alright,” Harry said after a few moments, thinking that more information was unlikely to do anything but help him; that was why he had wanted to speak with Lupin anyway and now the man was offering to willing share at least some of what he knew. “But on my terms,” Harry added quickly. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Remus said with a smile. He couldn’t help but notice how much like James, Harry was, not only in his looks but in his personality too. For a young boy who had not grown up with his biological parents, Remus was astounded how much of them he could see in the teenager. 

“I have to go,” Harry said, picking up his book bag and flinging it over his shoulder with ease, realising that this had already taken much longer than he had anticipated. “I’m already late.” 

“Let me write you a note, so you won’t get into trouble,” Remus offered, already reaching behind him to grab a piece of parchment; Harry, however, just laughed and gave the Professor a disbelieving look. 

“Binns won’t even notice that I’m not there,” Harry said with a snort of amusement. “If he notices me sneaking in twenty minutes late it’ll be a miracle.” 

“On any other occasion I would tell you that it is not appropriate to talk about your teachers in that manner,” Remus said with a small smile to the teenager. “However, on this particular point I think that it is justified; just this once mind you,” he added, putting the unused parchment back on his desk.

Harry returned the smile, deciding that Remus wasn’t actually all that bad. Of course he didn’t trust him; if that was ever going to happen, which was unlikely, then it was going to take time, but for the moment at least, Harry didn’t dislike him, which was at least progress. 

FGHP

Narcissa rocked in her chair with Brax in her arms. Lucius was thankfully absent from the nursery for the moment but she knew that that wouldn't last long. He always came back sooner rather than later. She still had no idea how he had gotten himself through the wards, which she had checked and found to still be in place, but somehow he had managed the seemingly impossible. 

Sometimes he would drag her from the room, leaving the house elves to care for Brax but at other times he would just take what he wanted from her there and then, without a care for their sleeping child in the crib close by. 

What little affection he had once shown her seemed to be finally completely dead and gone, and Narcissa was surprised to find that she did not mourn for it. It was so much easier to hate Lucius for all he had done and was doing when there was no longer any pretence that their marriage was anything more than a farce.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful baby boy," she whispered to her sleeping son in her arms. "You deserve so much more than this." 

She still held out hope that the war might end one day soon; maybe then her two boys would be able to live their lives free from the rein of a mad man and their bullying tyrant of a father. Maybe they could all live in peace then.

FGHP

It had been three days since the young werewolves had returned Hogwarts and the headmaster had been rather hopeful, given the reminder that he had given Harry in Great Hall, that the boy might come see him of his own accord. But so far he had not. Thanks to his endless resources Albus had been made aware that Harry had spoken to Lupin and even to Slughorn, a fact that grated on him. 

He knew that the boy didn’t understand the urgency of what they needed to achieve, of the need to find and destroy the Horcruxes, but Harry would learn of that soon, one way or another. He was reluctant to force Harry’s hand in the matter just yet, but if he had to reveal that he had Severus then he would. 

There were too many distractions in Harry’s life at the moment, between Quidditch, his pack siblings and the entire débâcle with Blaise. He would help the boy to see what the real priorities were and soon, just as soon as he could get Harry to speak with him alone.

If the plan he had forged regarding Romy’s parents played out, then Harry might have one less distraction very soon. Dumbledore was hopeful that the girl’s separation from the others might cause a rift allowing Harry to focus more on what was important. At least this was what he was hoping, though it was certainly not a fool proof plan by any means. 

John Pridmore was not exactly a man to be trifled with and his hatred of werewolves was well known. He would ensure that the girl’s parents were suitably horrified. Dumbledore was rather of the opinion that Pridmore and his lot were a bit extreme in many ways, violent too, but that currently suited his purposes perfectly. He didn’t care if the girl was killed, she was of very little worth to him and it would mean there was one less werewolf in the world. It didn’t bother him at all in the grand scheme of things; there were always casualties in war after all. 

He would let things play out how they would with Pridmore and the Chester family, now that he had put them in touch with each other; his priority was speaking with Harry. He would give him until the beginning of next week and then he would summon him; his patience was only going to last so long, even if it would be preferable for Harry to come willingly.

FGHP 

Romy was keen to get to the library that Thursday evening after dinner; she thought she had finally figured out the wards for their forest classroom, or at least was very close to doing so. The plan was to borrow the books they needed and then go test them out. She was, however, rather surprised and suspicious of how keen the two boys were on that idea. 

It was becoming quite clear that Harry was avoiding Cedric, though he had yet to share with them exactly why; Romy had a feeling that he was really starting to believe what they had told him about Cedric’s feelings for him and, while she was glad that he was no longer in denial, she didn’t think that this was the best way for him to deal with the head boy’s unreciprocated affections.

None the less, as soon as Harry had spotted Cedric getting up from his seat, he suddenly decided that he had eaten quite enough and told his pack sibling that if they wanted to keep eating then he would meet them in the library, before he got up to leave. Of course they weren’t about let him out of their sight, and so the two of them followed him post haste.

And then there was Clayton; he had been in a funny mood ever since returning from his detention with Umbridge on Tuesday evening. Romy was definitely curious and more than a little worried about what that awful woman might have said or done to leave her normally hyperactive and outspoken cousin in such a persistently foul mood.

Romy had asked him several times over the last couple days if he was okay, or what was bothering him; but after she had done so the previous evening, when he had snapped at her and told her to mind her own business, she had opted to hold her tongue. Both she and Harry had stared at Clay in shock; never before had he been so bluntly rude to his younger cousin. Of course he had apologised almost immediately afterwards, but even that had been rather half hearted, and promptly followed by him going off to sulk.

Now though, as she gathered up the books they needed, he was back to his stony, miserable silence. It didn’t take long for Romy to gather the few texts that contained the details of the wards they would be testing, and for her to sign them out of the library; Madam Pince certainly didn’t seem to think anything odd about the collection of books.

“You can’t avoid Cedric forever, you know,” Romy told Harry with a sympathetic smile, as they made their way down the Grand Staircase, in the direction of their abandoned classroom.

“I can try,” Harry grumbled under his breath; he was not surprised, though a little frustrated that Romy had picked up on what he had been doing. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm that Clayton was still wandering along just behind them as they turned into the second floor corridor.

“Honestly, the two of you are behaving like hormonal teenage girls at the moment,” Romy pointed out with an annoyed huff. She thought that they actually might be worse than any of her Ravenclaw dorm-mates; not that she had spent enough time with those girls to actually be sure.

Harry glared at her for that, but it just made her roll her eyes. “And for the record, before you get all huffy, that was entirely about this little snit you’re having, and not a reference to your submissive nature,” she told him sternly before he could start on her about that.

“I’m not having a snit,” Harry said defensively, an offended expression on his face. “I simply don’t really feel like having to explain where I was all week; particularly not to a guy who I am really starting to think likes me a whole lot more than I originally thought.”

“So you are just going to avoid him?” Romy asked with a tone of disapproval. “You can’t just let him go on thinking he has a chance with you, Harry,” she pointed out. “Cedric is a good guy and certainly doesn’t deserve to be led on like that; what’s more is you know it, which is why you look so guilty right now.”

“Yes, I know it, alright,” Harry said, though his annoyance was now rather half-hearted, and he gave her a wry smile. She was quite right, of course; he wasn’t being fair to the head boy at all, and decided that he would speak to him at the next reasonable chance he got. “So you really think you have these wards figured out?” he asked, keen to change the subject.

“I think so,” she told him. She was fairly confident that she had been able to finally work out what they needed. It had been a challenge, much more of one than her classes could offer her, and she was going to miss that. “Only one way to know for sure,” she said with a smile. 

Reaching their classroom the three of them dumped their school bags down in the corridor, Romy retrieving the books that they needed, and heading into the classroom, cleaning off one of the battered old desks of dust and laying them out open to the relevant pages. She started reading over the details once more to be sure that she knew what she was doing before she started.

“Come on,” Clay grumbled as he watched her read, throwing himself into the same chair he had cleaned off the very first time they found the room. “You already read through the instructions at least a dozen times,” he complained, not in the mood to sit around in a dusty old classroom with nothing to do.

“If you haven’t got anything productive to add, cousin dear, kindly pipe down,” Romy said sweetly, not even bothering to glance up from the pages she was skimming over. These were tricky wards and she needed to make sure that she got them right. 

“She sure told you,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“And I will tell you too if you don’t let me read in peace for a moment,” she told him, throwing a glare over her shoulder at him. In truth she could read with him talking just fine, but the last thing any of them needed was an even more antagonised Clayton. Harry held his hands up in surrender and gave her an innocent smile, which she didn’t buy for a second; but she still turned back to the relevant text.

“Okay, come on you two, I think I’ve got it,” she told them after a few minutes.

“You said that half an hour ago,” Clay mumbled, but both Romy and Harry ignored his comment.

“Wands out; and no dirty remarks or I’ll stun you both,” she ploughed on with determination. They were going to get these wards up and stable today if she had anything to say about it; and, given that it was her who had spent the best part of a month researching it, she actually had rather a lot to say about it.

“Where do you need me?” Harry asked, doing as instructed and getting his wand out.

“Doesn’t matter a great deal, as long as you are within the room,” Romy instructed. “This ward doesn’t require multiple people to cast but I believe that by having several of us cast at once we can create a more stable ward.”

“Can we get this over with please,” Clayton grumbled unhappily. 

“Come on, Clay,” Harry said, walking over to his friend and giving him a nudge, “cheer up, it might never happen.” 

“Shut up,” Clayton snapped, standing up and removing his wand from his robes. 

“Both of you stop it, we need to concentrate,” Romy chastised. “Whatever has got into you Clayton, snap out of it, I mean it.”

“You know what, do the wards on your own,” Clayton said, losing his cool and heading for the exit. He was utterly fed up and he just needed to get out for a bit. However, just outside of the door he had a moment of conscious and knew that he couldn't leave them, not after what had happened the last time. 

With an angry sigh, Clayton kicked the stone wall in fury before sinking down to the ground in a huff. He hated being here, he hated being away from the pack and now there was something he didn’t know about going on with his Dad and Micha; something that apparently everyone else was clued into. Add to all of that the Gryffindors and Umbridge, it was a frustratingly infuriating situation that he couldn’t escape. 

“Should I go after him?” Harry asked, looking to Romy questioningly when the classroom door had slammed shut behind Clay. 

“No, leave him to his temper tantrum, let’s get these wards up and then, if his highness deems us worthy, he can talk to us later,” she said with irritation. 

“Alright,” Harry said a little dubiously. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time Clayton had gone off in a strop. Harry was reluctant to admit that it was rather uncomfortable for him to be without Clayton and the protection that he provided; though hopefully they would soon be behind their new wards. Pushing his unease aside, Harry tried to do as Romy instructed and prepare himself to erect the wards. 

It was times like this that Romy loved the fact that she was left-handed, she was able to hold her wand in her casting hand and still link hands with Harry so that the two of them were connected. She hated fighting with Clayton as much as Harry did but she wouldn’t put up with his mood swings being taken out on them for any reason. 

“Ready?” Romy asked, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“Ready,” Harry responded, turning to smile at his pack sister and giving a nod of approval. The spell was a simple one but it was the timing of it that would be tricky. It was because they were casting it together in a joint effort that they had to say the words at the same time or their efforts would counteract each other. 

“After three,” she said and saw Harry nod his understanding. “One, Two, Three…”

“Internum Praesidio Scutum,” they said in unison, each of them waving their wand in the distinctive circular motion required.

There was a shift in the air around them as the murmured the spell, the atmosphere seemed to ripple and crackle all at the same time. The smell that lingered in around them was one of magic and power, an intensity that if they had reached out then they felt as if they might have been able to touch it. 

“I think we did it,” Romy said in absolute amazement, looking to Harry with a huge smile on her face. She hadn’t actually thought it would work first time, particularly with only the two of them rather than the three she had thought they would have.

“I think you did it,” Harry amended sharing her joyous smile. He was so proud of his pack sister; she had worked so hard to make it happen and now they could finally really work on having their forest classroom to sleep in. 

“Come off it, Harry,” Romy said with a smile, shaking her head at him “That power isn’t mine, it’s all yours,” she pointed out, looking around the room and feeling pleased to see that the ward remained completely invisible, which was a great indication of its stability.

“I’m not that powerful,” Harry said in disbelief. 

“I think you underestimate yourself,” Romy said, still holding on to his hand. 

“So do you,” Harry returned before he looked towards the door and sighed. “I suppose we better go and find him.” He wasn’t looking forward having to deal with Clay’s bad mood.

“Leave him for a bit, let him calm down” Romy said firmly. “The last thing we need is you two fighting. Let’s start growing the forest so we can move our stuff in here and finally get a proper night's sleep. I don’t know about you but I don’t think that bed we’re sharing was made to fit more than one,” she told him with a frown, “and if I have to wake up with Clayton’s happy place poking me in the back any more I might have to resort to drastic measures.” 

Harry gave a chuckle of amusement. “Alright, come on then, clever clogs, let’s get this forest going,” Harry said happily, letting go of Romy’s hand and gesturing to the classroom. He was really loving the idea of actually getting to sleep in their own little piece of nature, even if it was still inside the castle. 

“Me?” Romy asked, looking at him in surprise. “You’re the one who said it would be easy, that if Dumbledore could do it then you could,” she reminded him.

“Doesn’t mean I know how to do it,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders; he was sure that it wouldn’t be a problem to do once he knew the spells but it wasn’t something that he had come across in his various studies; he did suppose it was rather a specialised bit of magic. 

“Oh for goodness sake,” Romy exclaimed; she really felt she should have known that Harry had just been being boastful and putting the headmaster down. She certainly had no prior experience with creating indoor forests; why would she when she had spent the last few years living in a real forest and had virtually no experience with magic prior to that. “Looks like it’s back to the library then,” she said with a sigh.

“Yep,” Harry agreed, he had been expecting that anyway. “And you have to admit that you’re a little pleased about that,” he added with a devious little smirk.

“Why would I be pleased?” Romy asked, glaring at him.

“Because you love the library and research,” Harry told her, to which she nodded her agreement; there was no arguing that point. “And because you get to feel Clayton’s happy place for a while longer,” he added, earning a rather hard swot to the arm.

“Why would I be pleased about that?” Romy demanded to know, looking horrified at the implication; honestly Clay’s physical reaction to her just mostly made her uncomfortable.

“Because he only gets it for you,” Harry said with a chuckle, thinking that his pack sister was protesting perhaps a little too much.

“Again, why would that please me?” she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. 

“You love it really… or more specifically you love him really,” Harry amended with a smirk. He knew that there was definitely something between Romy and Clayton, he just wanted to see them both happy, and if that was with each other, then all the better. 

“Harry, you are aware that you aren’t the pack matchmaker,” Romy told him with an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head. “And you certainly don’t have wings and you’re not called cupid,” she added with a stern expression.

“I know but it’s fun,” Harry said with an unrelenting grin.

“Harry, I love you but please, I’m begging you, don’t get involved,” she pleaded, wanting to take the time to work through her feelings in her own time, preferably without Harry’s meddling; not to mention that he kept giving Clayton hope that she wasn’t sure she could, or would ever want to, meet.

“But you like him!” Harry insisted, just wanting her to admit it to him; it wasn’t as though Clayton was there or anywhere within earshot.

“Maybe he isn’t the only one,” Romy said quietly, thinking on the strange attraction she had been feeling towards Draco. She certainly wasn’t sure how she felt about either of the boys though.

“Wow,” Harry said, blinking at her slowly in surprise. “Then who?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

“I’m not telling you,” she said quickly. She wasn’t sure about whether or not she should have even mentioned as much as she had; though, maybe it would keep Harry for persisting with his silly insistence that she was secretly in love with Clayton. “Now come on, let’s go,” 

“No, tell me, please,” Harry all but begged, wondering if it was possible that Romy returned Draco’s feelings that he had felt in the blond’s mind. “I want to know,” he said, putting on his kicked puppy expression that had worked wonders on many people over the years.

Romy scowled at her devious little pack brother, but not about to be swayed so easily. “End of discussion, Harry,” she told him, shaking his head as she turned, pocketed her wand and started to gather up the books. “Now let’s go to the library and sort this forest out. I’m looking forward to getting a good night’s sleep and not sharing a bathroom with loads of boys who I don’t know,” she told him with a smile, making him snort with amusement, before going to grab his own book bag.

FGHP

Clayton leaned his head back against the stone wall behind him; he could hear Romy and Harry talking and resented Romy’s ‘temper tantrum’ comment, but forced himself to remain seated on the floor, rather than storming into the classroom and probably saying something he would regret.

He listened in as the two of them got ready to cast the ward and bit back the hurt that he felt about them proceeding without him, as though he wasn’t needed at all. He knew that he had told them to do it themselves, but he hadn’t quite believed they actually would. 

“...One, two, three,” he heard Romy counting down. 

“Internum Praesidio Scutum,” the two of the called out in perfect sync with each other, and the words were followed by a strange change in the air pressure and he could feel the magic tingling in the walls behind him. It was rather odd to actually be able to feel the powerful ward forming and it distracted him such that it took a moment to realise he could no longer hear his pack siblings talking.

“Guess it worked,” Clay said, torn between impressed and bitter about how little he was needed. He really felt like he was little more than a guard dog to them at the moment. His best friend had an alternative, the girl he loved wasn’t interested, even his dad had a life apart from him and was keeping secrets. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts, and thanks to the silencing effect of the wards, he was taken by surprise when the two of them exited the room a few minutes later. They halted upon spotting him sat next to the door, looking at him with such surprise that he wanted to laugh at them. Did they really think he would leave them unprotected?

“You… stayed?” Romy asked quietly.

“Yes, I am here to keep you safe,” Clay said coldly, getting to his feet. “I mean to make sure that I do that properly.”

“Oh, erm, thank you,” she said, clearly slightly shaken by him having been sitting outside the room. Harry, however, was just watching him silently. “We’re going back to the library,” Romy told him, “to find the spells for the indoor forest. The ward worked and seems to be stable.”

“I noticed,” Clay said. “I felt the magic and then couldn’t hear anything inside the room anymore,” he explained; the flash of relief on Romy’s face made him wonder exactly what the two of them had been talking about. “Lead the way then,” he said, gesturing down the corridor.

Romy and Harry shared a look that Clayton didn’t really understand before heading off back in the direction of the library, Clay trailing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a sparkly comment and let us know what you thought! <3 Love all you guys so much!!


	47. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all...

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 47 – The Fight

Quidditch practice was the one thing Harry felt guilty about having missed the week before, not because he was rusty or he needed the practice, but more for the fact that he hadn’t gelled with his team mates as of yet. They needed to work like a well oiled machine to win against the other houses and he hadn’t fully proven himself yet, not even after winning the first game he had played in. So after dinner on Friday evening, despite running a little late and needing to use the Quidditch changing rooms to get ready, he had been eager to get back on his broom and practice.

Prucey, as captain, had taken the time to throw golf balls all over the stadium so that Harry could practice before going to aid the other team mates when it had proven that Harry really didn’t need much in the way of practice at all. 

Since then Harry had been practising his Plumpton Pass, which involved catching the snitch up his sleeve; the main advantage of this being that he could keep both hands on the broom whilst catching the snitch, enabling him to do so at much greater speeds with improved manoeuvrability. It was not a particularly dangerous move, but certainly required a great deal of precision, focus and practice. 

Harry was so focused at one point that he nearly flew directly into one of the goal posts. Thankfully the snitch changed direction at the last moment and when Harry swerved to follow he went between two of the posts.

“Watch out, Prince,” Draco teased, “no need to injure yourself every time you get on a broom.”

“Wouldn’t be as much fun if I didn’t,” Harry returned with a wicked smile; Draco just rolled his eyes and carried on with training. 

Harry was glad to see that Romy and Clayton were in the stands watching him, though things still seemed a little tense between them. Romy had her nose in a book and Clayton was sitting unhappily beside her, his arms folded over his chest. Harry had no idea what was bothering his best friend but he was hoping that whatever it was, Clay got over it fast or at least decided to talk to one of them about it. 

It was in that moment that Harry realised there was someone else in the stands, sitting apart from Romy and Clayton and entirely less welcome than them as well. Cedric had come to watch him play. Harry had a feeling that the head boy knew that he had been avoiding him and he had to remind himself that he had already decided to speak with Cedric soon, and explain himself. He had just hoped that it would be on his terms and not Cedric’s. 

“I think that’s enough practice,” Prucey shouted. They had been out on the pitch for well over an hour and so no-one was going to complain about being allowed to go inside and get warm. “Go and enjoy yourselves,” he told them, as the team started to land around him, “have a good weekend.” 

As the others flew down to the ground and dismounted, Harry remained in the air. He loved to fly and he wasn’t about to give it up so soon and, besides, the alternative was talking to Cedric, which he didn’t want to do. 

“Harry,” Draco called out, “you coming?” he asked. 

“You go ahead, I’ll be in soon,” Harry shouted down to him, before hurrying off after the snitch again.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Romy and Clay approached Draco and spoke to him briefly before the blond headed off towards the castle, after the rest of their team mates. He wasn’t surprised to see that Clay and Romy were waiting for him, but it seemed that Cedric was prepared to be patient too.

“Harry!” Romy called up to him. “I’m freezing down here!” 

He turned his broom and came a little further down so as to ensure they could hear him properly. “Then go inside,” Harry suggested; he was enjoying the freedom of flying, taking his mind off of everything. 

This week hadn’t been as bad as he had feared it might be, but he was still plagued with nightmares, and he had been walking around with his hand over his wand and a stunning spell on his lips half the time. But he still missed the comforting presence of his mate, and the safety he felt in the territory. If it hadn’t have been for Clayton and Romy, combined with Baloo and the blanket with the Alpha’s scent on it, then he was sure that he wouldn’t have coped half as well as he had. 

“Harry!” Romy shouted up to him again, this time sounding a lot more irate. “Will you come down here!” 

“I’ll walk him back to the castle,” Cedric offered, “I was kind of hoping to talk to him anyway.”

Both Romy and Clayton looked at the head boy dubiously. They both knew that Cedric had a huge crush on Harry and that was unlikely to work out so well for anyone involved. However, Cedric was head boy and he had that position for a reason. 

“Harry did say to go inside,” Clayton said with a shrug. He was bored and he was cold. He wanted to go and sit in the Slytherin common by the fire and defrost. He was not in the mood to be playing games and waiting around in the cold weather for Harry to come to his senses. 

“We can’t just leave him out here on his own,” Romy said with a frown. She didn’t think that Fenrir would be very approving of them leaving Harry outside on his own, especially not so soon after the attack had happened and them returning to school. 

“He isn’t going to be on his own,” Cedric said rather indignantly. “I’ll walk him back up to the school when he’s ready to go; I’ll even walk him to the Slytherin dormitory if that makes you feel any better.” 

“See, Harry will be fine and I’m going to turn into a sodding ice block if I don’t go inside soon and so will you,” Clayton said, wrapping his arms around himself as a shiver went down his spine. 

“Fine,” Romy said sceptically, but knowing that Clay was right about how cold they both were, and she was sure that Cedric would never let anything happen to Harry; yet she certainly wasn’t happy about leaving him there, even with the head boy. “If he isn’t back in half an hour we are coming out here and dragging him back inside, using force if we have to,” she said stubbornly.

“Hurt him, or let anyone else hurt him, and I’ll make sure you regret it,” Clayton said with a smile at Cedric that made the head boy feel a little uneasy. 

“I have no intention of hurting him; I actually rather like him,” Cedric said, not quite understanding Clayton’s meaning. 

“Good for you,” Clay hissed, “you’re not the only one.” 

“Clayton,” Romy chastised, frowning at her cousin with disapproval. 

“He is a very handsome young man, I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Cedric said calmly, not phased in the least by Clayton’s blunt comment. “I’m more than happy to prove my worth for him. I know how close the three of you are, I would never dream of getting in the way of your friendship.” 

“We’re not just friends, we’re family,” Romy said firmly. 

“You couldn’t get between us if you tried,” Clayton said with certainty; even with he and Harry somewhat at odds at the moment, the love between them was not in question, this head boy would never be part of that, nor be more important to Harry than their family.

“I already said I wouldn’t try,” Cedric said, having a little trouble not being offended by this point. “I have never placed any demands on Harry, as I am sure you are both aware, and I merely would like to speak to him. I have already given you my assurances that he will be safe with me, not to mention I am sure he is quite capable of taking care of himself, so either you can head back inside and get warm, or else you can wait here with me and eavesdrop on what I had hoped would be a private conversation.”

“The warning still stands,” Clayton growled. “Hurt him, I hurt you.” 

“I think he understands, Clay,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. “Let’s go, before you are proven right and we actually freeze.” She was also hopeful that this might get Harry to speak honestly with Cedric, something that was better to happen sooner than later.

Clayton glared at Cedric a moment more before turning to nod at his cousin; he wasn’t sure that he fully trusted the head boy but he was freezing and in a foul mood, the cold stinging his injured hand. He just wanted to sit by the fire for a while and warm up. And like Romy had said, if Harry wasn’t back soon then they would come and find him.

Cedric watched as Harry’s two family members turned and headed up towards the castle; there seemed to be an unusual tension and distance between them, but he figured that that was likely due to them both being uncomfortable leaving Harry under his protection. They sure were an odd family; he had never known one quite like it. They were such a mix of people, even more so than he thought if the group that had dropped them off were anything to go by, and so protective of each other, almost obsessively so.

He turned back towards the pitch and watched as Harry successfully caught the practice snitch only to release it again. Cedric didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight as Harry on a broom, he seemed so exhilarated, carefree and alive. It was certainly worth braving the cold for a little while longer just to witness.

The head boy pulled his robes tighter around his body, and cast a warming charm on them that would keep the very worst of the winter chill at bay, even knowing that it wouldn’t last very long; and then he headed back up into the stands, taking a seat and enjoy the view.

Harry caught the practice snitch twice more in the next twenty minutes, one of those times even managing to be a successful Plumpton Pass, which Cedric had cheered at. Apparently though, at that point, the cold had finally gotten too much for Harry and the teen had flown over and landed in the stands close by.

“You are really quite talented,” Cedric told him earnestly. He had seen him play against Ravenclaw and been impressed then, but there had been a whole match going on which was distracting. Today he had been able to watch just Harry. “I am definitely looking forward to playing against you in May,” he said with a wide smile.

“Thanks,” Harry said, not really having expected the compliment, his mind focused on an odd combination of flying and what exactly he was going to tell the head boy in regards to the previous week.

“How have you been?” Cedric asked kindly. “It seemed like you were avoiding me this week.”

“Noticed that did you?” Harry questioned rhetorically.

“I was a little worried about you,” Cedric told him, a look on concern on his face as he took a few steps closer to Harry. “There were so many rumours going round about why you were absent last week.” 

“I didn’t kill Blaise,” Harry said quickly, “though my family certainly want to now,” he admitted quietly. He wasn’t sure if he was more terrified of one of them actually finding Blaise and going through with it, or of Blaise remaining free. He tried not to think about it most of the time.

“Did he try again, what I interrupted last time?” Cedric asked. He wasn’t the kind of person to kill anyone for any reason, but he could understand why someone might want to if they had hurt a member of their family in such a way. 

“Tried and almost succeeded,” Harry admitted, as he started to lead them out of the stands; the weather was far too cold to stand still and talk. He had stayed too long at dinner and had been running late for Quidditch practice earlier in the day, so when everyone else had had time to change in the dormitories, Harry had had to leave his things in the changing rooms at the pitch; something that he was highly regretting now that it was just him and Cedric. 

“I… erm… need to go change,” Harry said, gesturing towards the locker rooms. Usually they were only used during actual matches, but they were left open in case someone did want use of them.

“No problem,” Cedric said, following after him. He felt he should probably wait for Harry outside; but after the warning that Clayton had given him, and considering what had happened to Harry not that long ago, he wasn’t going to let Harry go anywhere without him. He would, of course, avert his eyes, but that was the most privacy he felt he could afford him.

“Oh… umm… you’re coming in too?” Harry asked uncertainly, not feeling hugely comfortable with changing in front of Cedric, who he knew had a crush on him. All he could think about was Fenrir and their fragile mating mark. It wasn’t bothering him any more but he didn’t want to push his luck with it at all. 

“I’ve been told that in no circumstances am I to leave you unprotected,” Cedric said, feeling a little sorry for Harry, who seemed to be always under guard and lacked any form of freedom; however, he could understand it after everything that had happened to him. It made sense that his family was concerned for him. 

“Clayton?” Harry asked with a tired sigh, realising that his best friend would have probably had something to do with this. Only Clay would have been idiotically foolish enough to inform a young man that was crushing on him not to take his eyes of him for any reason. 

“And Romy too. You’re much loved by them,” Cedric said with a fond smile at the younger teenager as he followed him into the changing rooms. Harry lent his broom up against one of the walls before heading over to where he had left his belongings.

“They’re my family,” Harry told him with a shrug. He had never thought that the level of over protectiveness in the pack was anything out of the ordinary; he had always been overprotected, even his father had been that way. Since coming to Hogwarts though, Harry had started to realise that not everyone was treated with such care and attention as he was. Along with this realisation came the uncertainty of not knowing how to feel about it. 

“So they mentioned,” Cedric said with amusement as he took a seat on one of the benches, a little way down from where Harry was. The older of the two sat with his eyes on the wall trying not to even take a sideways glance, no matter how tempting it was, as Harry pulled off his Quidditch robes. 

Harry tried to change quickly; normally he would have showered after having spent so long flying but that wasn’t going to happen with Cedric in the locker room with him. He would shower before going to bed that evening instead, he decided. He highly doubted Romy and Clay would appreciate sharing a bed with him when he smelt all sweaty. 

“So, you want to tell me why you were avoiding me?” Cedric requested, needing to say something because it was just too awkward sitting there in complete silence while Harry got changed just a few feet away.

“I didn’t exactly feel like explaining everything that happened,” Harry said bluntly. “I knew you would have questions that I didn’t want to answer,” he added with a sigh after a few moments.

“Is that the only reason?” Cedric questioned. “You could have just told me that you didn’t want to talk about it,” he added, turning to Harry before he had time to think better of it. 

Harry was facing away from him though, his toned back bare, his trousers hanging a little loose on his slender waist. It was a moment before he remembered that he really was not supposed to be looking at this young man in such a way, and he hastily turned to look back to the wall.

The damage, however, had been done and he could feel himself starting to grow hard has the image of Harry’s hips lingered in his mind. He had to shake his head rather violently to rid himself of the image of himself running his tongue up Harry’s spine and the delightful moan that would no doubt entice from the younger man. He felt guilty for even thinking such things after what the boy had been through. 

“I know you like me,” Harry stated, feeling that it needed to be said, though Cedric didn’t miss the tone of sadness that was there.

“You like me too, don’t you?” Cedric asked hopefully, trying to keep his breathing steady and his gaze firmly on the wall in front of him. 

“I'm already spoken for,” Harry replied evasively. He wasn’t sure whether or not he liked Cedric that way simply because it wasn’t an option, wasn’t even worth considering. He was with Fenrir and that was the end of it.

“You’re fifteen,” Cedric pointed out, “how certain are you that you are never going to want someone else?” he asked, knowing that relationships formed that young were unlikely to last simply because people changed so much as they grew to become an adult; that Harry was already seeing someone wasn’t going to be enough to make him give up hope.

“I’m certain,” Harry said, his voice steady. He was mated to the Alpha of their pack, a man he loved very much, even if they had their difficulties; he would never betray or leave his mate, he was certain of that.

“I am sure you believe that now,” Cedric said, smiling understandingly at the determination in Harry’s voice. He thought it was kind of sweet that Harry was so certain in his teenage romance. “But I’m not going to just give up…” he added, wanting to make that clear.

“Cedric, I really am certain,” Harry told him with exasperation. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore; he couldn’t really explain to Cedric why he was certain so he was really just having to hope that the head boy would take his word for it; sadly, it didn’t seem like that was happening.

“Go out with me, just once, let me show you how good we can be together,” Cedric asked. “Please, I really like you, Harry,” he said earnestly.

“I have a boyfriend,” Harry said coldly, not liking that Cedric would ask him to actually go on a date with him whilst he was seeing someone else. 

“One Hogsmeade weekend, no pressure, just friends,” Cedric insisted, changing tactics slightly.

“Fine, just as friends then,” Harry said, knowing full well that not only would it not be happening but if everything went according to plan then Fenrir would be there with him anyway. Right now it just seemed to be the easiest way to get Cedric off his back. 

Cedric turned to look at Harry in shock, unable to believe that he had just agreed. However, when the Hufflepuff did so, he came face to face with a still shirtless Harry, who was looking directly at him, staring with his large green eyes. It was hard not to admire the beauty of the younger teen before him. 

Harry might not have been very muscular but he was toned, his skin a light tan colour. Thanks to the rather chilly changing rooms his small pink nipples were stiff with goosebumps covering his chest. The jeans that he was now wearing were at least a size too big for him and hung low on his hips where there was a defined V that disappeared below the waistband, a trailing of wispy dark hair from his belly button, down. The whole sight made Cedric’s mouth water. 

“Looking at me like that doesn’t do a lot to convince me that you just want to be friends,” Harry said, needing to break the tension. As flattering as it was to be ogled so obviously, it was definitely making him uncomfortable. Instinctively he reached up, his fingers brushing over his mating mark on the nape of his neck; before grabbing a jumper and pulling it over his head.

“Sorry,” Cedric said, coughing a little to try and break the moment. “By the way, why do you do that? The touching your neck thing,” he explained when Harry looked confused. “I have seen you do it a few times when you get nervous.”

“That’s kind of a long story,” Harry said, not sure how to even think about explaining it; it would mean telling the head boy about what he was and probably who he was with; he didn’t think he was ready to do that yet. 

“I have time,” Cedric said, looking keen to hear Harry’s explanation.

“Oh… look, when I said long story, it was more being nice…” Harry said giving him an apologetic look. He hadn’t actually expected for Cedric to ask to hear the story anyway.

“You don’t want to tell me?” Cedric asked. It was rather annoying that Harry’s secrecy just made him even more curious, because he was now sure that the teenager was hiding something serious. In all honesty, with everything that seemed to happen to the teenager, Cedric was a little worried that the relationship he was in was an abusive one, which would certainly explain all the secrecy. He really wanted to get a look at Harry’s neck, fearing that there would be a scar there from an injury inflicted by his boyfriend. 

“Not yet,” Harry told him. “Sorry.” 

“You’re a rather unique individual, Harry” Cedric said, meeting Harry’s eyes as he spoke, feeling glad that the younger teenager was at least dressed now, and so thankfully a little less distracting. “And I can’t get you out of my head. Whatever you need, time, space, anything, I’ll give it to you, but please, give me a chance. I know I’m older than you but I really do like you.”

Harry could have laughed at the fact that Cedric thought that it was the age gap that bothered him, two years was nothing. Not that he was going to explain to Cedric any time soon that his boyfriend was twenty-two years his senior nor was he going to divulge that Fen was also a werewolf, known infamously across the wizarding world. 

“Okay, and this is why I was avoiding you for the best part of a week,” Harry admitted quietly with a sigh. “I know you like me, but I am with someone else. I already agreed we could go to Hogsmeade as friends; can we just head up to the castle now?”

“Sure and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Cedric said as he stood up, watching rather intently as Harry picked up his bag and Quidditch robes. “Here, let me carry your bag for you.” 

“I can do it,” Harry said firmly, he might have been a submissive but he wasn’t weak and he wasn’t a girl either, he wanted to be sure that Cedric knew that he was no push over. 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they walked back towards the castle, though it was Cedric who broke the silence between them first. “I’m not Blaise, I won’t force myself on you but I’m not going to stop showing you that I like you.” 

“If I thought for a second you were anything like him, I wouldn’t have even spoken to you,” Harry informed him bluntly. “I would have simply stunned you and left.” He was never going to give anyone the chance to hurt him in that way ever again.

“Good to know,” Cedric said with a chuckle, glad that Harry wasn’t going to be taking any chances with his safety. He had meant what he said to Clayton about Harry being able to take care of himself, but it was good to hear that it was actually true.

“I do appreciate you looking out for me,” Harry said as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He was feeling a little bad for being so abrupt and harsh with the head boy, he did think Cedric was a good person after all, he just wished they really could be friends without the complicated extra feelings. 

“That isn’t ever going to change, friends or more, I’m always going to look out for you, if I can,” Cedric said with a smile as Harry glanced over at him. “And no more avoiding me, otherwise it makes looking out for you a whole lot harder.” he added. 

“I have plenty of guards already,” Harry grumbled. 

“I don’t want to be a guard, Harry, I want to be your friend and see what happens between us,” Cedric said, his voice soft and almost seductive. 

“You have my friendship but you’re treading a thin line at that right now,” Harry said warningly. Cedric was seventeen years old and clearly not completely oblivious to the art of seduction, he was certainly giving it his best shot, everything from his tone of voice to his body language and charming smile. 

“I know and I’m sorry,” Cedric said earnest, he didn’t mean to be so pushy but he had never met anyone like Harry before. He had never felt an attraction to anyone the way he did with Harry.

“It’s… it’s fine, just… I get that you want more, but we can only be friends,” Harry told him, knowing that there was no point letting Cedric hold out hope. “This is a take it or leave it kind of deal,” he said.

“Well when you put it like that,” Cedric said with an amused chuckle, “I guess I will take our friendship. I am still holding you to that…” he paused to rethinking the use of the word ‘date’, “...meeting in Hogsmeade though.” 

“I didn’t think otherwise,” Harry told him, before giving the password to the Slytherin common room and heading inside.

FGHP

Clayton was sitting at a desk in the Slytherin common room with Romy and Draco. He was trying to hide it but Romy could tell that he was feeling on edge about Harry not having returned yet. It had been over the half an hour though, so she couldn’t keep from glancing towards the entrance way. She was trying to do research for the forest room, but she just couldn’t focus while Harry wasn't there with them.

“Relax, Romy,” Draco said, lightly gripping her arm until she looked away from the door and met his eyes, giving her a supportive smile. “Harry is with Diggory, who is a Hufflepuff, there is no way that goody-two-shoes head boy will let anything happen to Harry.”

“There is also the fact that Diggory is hopeless in love with Harry too,” Clayton pointed out, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone from where he was sat close to the fire working on his homework. Seeing as he had been in such a snit the last few days, Romy had refused to help him, putting him in an even worse mood.

“He’ll be back soon,” Draco said soothingly as he rested against the arm of the chair Romy was sitting on. 

Romy gave a huffy breath and turned back to her book, her light brown curls falling forward over her face as she started to read to try and take her mind off Harry’s absence. Draco had to bite back a smile, and reached forward to tuck one of her curls back behind her ear. She turned to look up at him in surprise; the affectionate gesture seemed quite natural between the two of them and, when she glanced at Clayton, she was glad to see that her cousin was yet to notice; thankfully.

Draco jumped up rather guiltily when the portrait door swung open and Harry traipsed in; given what Harry had seen in his head he didn’t want to cause problems between the werewolves, and definitely not while he was still trying to figure out his own feelings. 

“Harry!” Romy exclaimed, having looked up at Draco’s sudden movement away from her. At the sight of her pack brother entering the room she practically jumping up from her chair and completely discarding her book. “You’re alright, we were worried,” she said, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him. A gesture Harry returned, though feeling rather confused about it. 

“You saw me about half an hour ago,” Harry pointed out.

“It was not, it was more like forty-five minutes,” Romy chastised.

Clayton hadn’t moved from his position by the fire, grumpily scribbling notes while throwing glaring looks at his cousin and best friend. His instincts were telling him to go and check on Harry, but his mood was such that he wasn’t about to let his best friend know how worried he had been. He promptly turned his attention back to his work, though he kept an ear on his two pack siblings.

“I was with Cedric,” Harry pointed out, managing to escape from his pack sister’s almost punishing hug, it was so hard. “Did you seriously think that anything would happen to me with the oddly possessive head boy watching over me like a bloody hawk?”

“Well at least he took our warnings to heart and looked after you,” Romy said unapologetically. 

“Yeah, looked after me, and not to mention relentlessly asking me out,” Harry added with a slight scowl. 

“Ah, so now you know how that feels,” Romy said with a chuckle, though she wasn’t exactly happy to hear that Cedric still seemed intent on being with Harry. It was some reassurance to hear the annoyance in Harry’s voice though, he clearly wasn’t pleased about it either.

“Is Clay really that frustrating?” he asked, glancing over at where his best friend was sitting, fully focused on his homework. He might have thought that Romy’s reaction was a bit much, but it hurt him a little that Clay didn’t even seem bothered in the slightest; it didn’t really make sense to him given how he had waited outside the abandoned classroom the day before and commanded Cedric to keep him safe.

“Oh yes, you’ll have my sympathy when Cedric starts serenading you in front of a group of people,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. “Until then I will sit back and laugh because now you know what it feels like.” 

“Yeah but it’ll never happen with me and Cedric,” Harry told her firmly. “It might with you and Clay.” He still thought there was more to the connection between the pair of them than Romy was admitting; maybe she was a little scared, or denying it out of habit, but she had all but confessed that she felt something for Clayton when they had just put up the ward the previous day. Granted, she had said she might have feelings for someone else too, but Harry was still mentally cheering his best friend on, despite Romy protests.

“I really wish you wouldn’t give him false hope like that, Harry,” Romy said quietly as they headed back towards the table where Clayton and Draco were sat.

“I don’t think that it’s false hope,” Harry told her unrepentantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You really aren’t helping matters, Harry,” Romy told him. “How am I supposed to figure out how I feel when you are trying to tell me all the time?”

“You need to learn to just butt out, Harry,” Clayton said suddenly, looking up as the two of them reached the table, making it clear that he had been listening in despite having been pretending to study. “Whatever does or doesn’t happen between me and Romy is our business, not yours.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Harry protested, glaring at his friend, as Clayton got to his feet, looking furious. “I just want both of you to be happy.”

“Well maybe you should worry about fixing your own messed up relationship rather than meddling in mine,” Clayton snapped.

“Clayton!” Romy exclaimed in horror.

“That was a low blow, Clayton,” Harry growled, holding back the overwhelming rush of hurt that he felt when he thought of how complicated things were between him and Fenrir at the moment. “Sometimes you really are a complete arse.”

“Yeah well, I’m not the one messing around with another man behind my boyfriend’s back,” Clay retorted, slamming his hands onto the desk in front of him before storming around it.

“I’m not messing about with anyone!” Harry declared loudly, furious that anyone, let alone Clay, would dare to make such an accusation. Given the state of his bond with the Alpha it hurt him deeply that anyone would question his loyalty to Fenrir.

“Clayton, stop this,” Romy pleaded, hating it when they got this way and disgusted by the unfounded comment that her cousin had spoken. She didn’t understand what could have possibly made her cousin so angry.

“No, you’re not my girlfriend,” Clay said, suddenly turning on Romy. “You’re not anything to me, you can’t tell me what to do!” 

“Don’t talk to Romy like that just because you’re in a pissy mood!” Harry yelled, hurrying over and getting between the two of them. Clay could say all the nasty things to him that he liked, but Harry would protect Romy from his hurtful mood.

“That’s right, stand up for Romy; you and Romy united until the end and stupid, useless, more-trouble-than-he’s-worth Clayton will just stay out of your way,” Clay snapped angrily. “Oh but don’t worry, I will just follow you around like a good little guard dog, make sure no-one hurts a hair on your precious little heads.”

“You know it isn’t liked that! Why are you being such an arse all of a sudden?” Romy asked with a scowl. 

“Don’t kid yourself, Romy,” Harry told her, his eyes still fixed on Clayton, “he’s been acting like an arse for a few days, it isn’t a sudden thing.” 

“You know, you think you’re so damn special, everyone’s favourite; well, you know what, you’re not special at all,” Clayton snarled at Harry. “You may have your boyfriend fooled but the second he realises how fucked up you are he’ll kick you to the curb! Bet you even loved what Blaise did, just so you could get all the attention again.” 

Harry didn’t even remember pulling back his fist, let alone throwing it at Clayton’s jaw, but there was a loud thud as the eldest of the pups fell backwards to the ground; in the shocked silence of the common room Harry could hear his blood pumping in his ears.

He was vaguely aware of Romy crying out but his focus was on Clay; Harry dropped to his knees, straddling his friend as he punched him again, Clayton’s arms grabbing out to try and get hold of Harry’s arms and push him away to no avail.

“Harry, stop!” Romy cried out, going to try and intervene but Draco’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, preventing her from intervening in the fight. He didn’t want to see her accidentally get hurt and he knew Harry and Clayton would feel awful if it happened too, regardless of their fighting.

“We should get a teacher,” Draco said, not sure that any of them trying to break up two brawling werewolves was a good idea; someone would inevitably get hurt or worse, bitten or scratched and turned into one of them.

“No,” Romy said quietly, with a sob, hating every sound of the two boys fighting. “They’ll be done soon, give them a minute,” she said tearfully, burying her head in Draco’s shoulder and accepting his arms as they wound around her waist, simply so she wouldn’t have to see two of the people she loved most in the world beating on each other.

“Aren’t they going to hurt each other?” Draco asked, watching on in horror at the sheer violence that was going on before their eyes. He knew that werewolves were stronger, more resilient, than humans but he couldn’t help but worry about his friends; it felt a strange moment to realise that he thought of Clay as a friend, even if he wasn’t as close to him as he was to Harry.

“Clayton wouldn’t dare,” Romy said quietly, still unable to look at her pack brothers, though knowing that what she said was the truth. Harry was still their Alpha’s mate and to actually harm him would take something a hell of a lot worse than a bad mood and a stupid argument.

“And Harry,” Draco asked, watching as the smaller teenage boy managed to land another punch. He wouldn’t have believed that petite Harry would have been able to fight in such a manner; though Romy’s comment about Clayton not daring made him wonder if the bigger teen was holding back.

“Would never hurt Clayton,” Romy told him, looking up at him and giving Draco a wry smile.

“They’re fighting and Harry actually started it,” Draco pointed out, looking back to where Harry and Clayton were rolling on the floor, kicking and punching at each other such that neither of them were going to escape this without some serious bruising at the very least, though it looked as though Clay might have a split lip already.

“Yeah,” Romy said, stepping back from Draco as though she had only just realised she had been literally crying on his shoulder and he had been holding her. She flushed a little red and turned back to her pack siblings who seemed to be calming somewhat. “They do that sometimes, you get used to it,” she said softly.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Astoria asked, appearing at Romy’s side, and looking on with a look of shock and horror. 

“No, we stay out of it,” Daphne said firmly, taking her sisters hand and pulling her away from the two fighting boys. There was no way she was taking any chances with two angry and fighting werewolves in the room. It was only with a great deal of self control that she kept herself from trying to pull Draco further away from them too.

A sudden scream forced everyone’s attention back to the fighting boys; Clayton had got the better of Harry, restraining him, however this had triggered something inside of the submissive and he was having a complete melt down. Realising what he had done, Clayton stumbled back, still looking furious, blood trickling down from his cut lip. 

The dominant teen got to his feet and made a grab for his things, stuffing all the books that had been piled on the table into his bag without looking to see if they were all his or a mix of Romy’s too. He wasn’t interested, he just wanted to get out of there. 

“Clayton!” Romy called after her cousin but he didn’t even slow down as he made for the exit, so she turned her attentions to her other pack brother. 

Harry had curled into a ball and was sobbing hysterically, his body physically shaking and blood pouring from his nose, which looked like it might have been broken. He had a cut on his cheek and it seemed like he even had the beginnings of a black eye too. Romy rushed forward, Draco not far behind, to make sure that Harry was alright.

With Draco’s help, Romy sat Harry up and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. Draco knelt before them a little awkwardly, not sure what to do, except heal the injuries that he could see and stop the bleeding before one of the weaker girls fainted at the sight of so much blood. By the time he turned to see where Clayton was, the older werewolf had gone, having stormed out of the common room, slamming the portrait door closed in his wake. 

“Harry,” Romy asked sadly, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I just… panicked,” he whispered, though he was still fighting to contain his sobs. He had known how much even the idea of being restrained scared him but he still hated that he had lost in front of the majority of his house mates; he had been keeping it together so well, he thought, he had been trying so hard to prove he was okay and now felt like it was all for nothing. All these Slytherins could now see how weak and broken he really was.

“Clay would never have hurt you like that, you know that Harry,” Romy said kindly, as Harry discretely wiped the tears from his cheeks and eyes. “He loves you,” she insisted.

Harry reached up to his face and felt the blood there. “Yeah, he loved me so much he broke my nose,” Harry grumbled, his voice a little strange from said inflicted injury. 

“Can you feel it, you can feel the pain?” Romy asked, almost hopefully. They all hoped that in time Harry’s senses would heal themselves, like his sense of smell already had begun to, but it would have been quite remarkable for him to actually feel pain.

“No,” Harry said pathetically.

“I can heal that for you,” Draco said softly, not wanting to startle Harry at all. “If you want me to,” he added, when Harry turned to look at him.

“Please,” Harry said, accepting Draco’s help and the blond cast ‘episkey’, and a spell that cleaned away the blood from his face.

“Is he okay?” Astoria asked; Daphne was holding her back, not wanting her little sister anywhere near the blood that had been spilt. 

“He will be,” Romy said, “he just needs some rest. Draco, can you help me get him into the dorm room? You can perhaps finish healing him there, I don’t think the audience is helping him much,” she observed, noticing the way Harry was determinedly not looking at the whispering audience they had around them. 

“Sure,” Draco said, shooting Daphne a stern glare when she went to protest. “I’m going to help you up, okay,” he said to Harry, who nodded and allowed Romy and Draco to pull him to his feet. 

“Dizzy,” Harry commented quietly once he was standing.

“Okay, we will check you over once we get to the dorm,” Romy told him, as they lead him away from the crowd. As always, when Harry got injured, it was difficult to tell what damage might have been done.

“Shouldn’t we take him to Pomfrey?” Draco asked, worry in his eyes despite the passive expression on his face, as they made their way towards the dorm room.

“And have her want to know where and how Harry got hurt… again?” Romy asked. “I don’t think that’s necessary. My Mum taught me enough that I can check that he is okay, but let’s just get somewhere away from prying ears first.”

Draco frowned, not entirely happy with that suggestion. “But if he’s dizzy…”

“He probably hit his head, trust me, I know what I’m doing,” Romy assured him as Draco closed the dormitory door behind them. “My mum is a healer; kind of, she handles all the injuries for us at home.” 

“Beauty and brains, that’s quite the combination you have,” Draco said with a smile as he helped Harry to lie down on his bed. 

“Stop flirting and heal me,” Harry mumbled unhappily; he couldn’t feel the pain but he was familiar with the just slight feeling of wrongness that usually accompanied any injuries he had. 

“Oh shush, Harry, be quiet,” Romy chastised, really not wanting to get into an awkward discussion regarding hers and Draco’s feelings at the moment. “Make no mistake, I will be writing to my Dad about this, so you might want to behave and let me make sure you are healed.”

“Don’t tell Fen, please, he’ll worry,” Harry begged, looking up at his pack sister with wide fearful eyes. He could only imagine what Fenrir’s reaction might be when told what had happened. 

“I’m not telling Fenrir,” Romy told him firmly, as though the very suggestion was ridiculous. “I’m going to tell my Dad and that joyous task can be left up to him,” she added. “Now hold still!” 

Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut; he knew the Alpha would be furious and worried all at once. It was Clayton that he was mostly worried for though; he dreaded to think what his mate would do to his best friend once he heard about how Harry had gotten hurt again. The Alpha wouldn’t let Clayton get away without some form of punishment, that much was a given. 

FGHP

Clayton woke up with a lot of aches and pains, and seriously wishing that he had swallowed his pride and asked Romy to heal his injuries the night before; Harry really knew how to swing a punch. 

Clay had initially gone to their abandoned classroom, intending to spend the night there, only to find himself unable to pass through the wards; he assumed it was something to do with him not having been in the room at the time they were put up. Whatever the reason, he had been left with the choice of heading up to Gryffindor tower, or sleep in the Slytherin common room; a decision that he made easily.

It was rather a pleasant discovery that the sofa in the Slytherin common room was more comfortable that it looked; he might even have had a good night's sleep if he wasn’t covered in numerous bruises and small cuts, including a split lip and a rather swollen jaw. He thought that he might have had a fractured rib too, it was at the very least bruised considering how much it hurt. He tried to stretch a little, but only ended up groaning in pain.

“I would offer my sympathies but I think you deserve to suffer at least a little bit at the moment,” Romy said, and Clayton turned to see her standing watching him from a little way across the room.

Clay sighed and flopped back onto the sofa; he knew that Romy was right and that some of the things he had said the evening before were completely over the line and out of order. Even he could admit that and he wasn’t very good at picking up on things like that. 

“Yeah well, he shouldn’t have hit me,” Clay grumbled, closing his eyes and wishing himself back to sleep. He knew he had been an arse to Romy too and didn’t want to deal with the reality of that either. 

“You deserved it,” Romy said. Clay could hear the anger and didn’t need to open his eyes to know that she was scowling at him. “I might have hit you myself, if Harry hadn’t beaten me to the punch… literally. Did you sleep here?” she asked, taking in Clayton’s sleep ruffled state.

“I tried to get into our classroom but your brilliant wards kept me out,” Clay told her grumpily. He didn’t want to admit it but it had made him feel like he was being excluded, even if he knew it was his own doing.

“They would,” Romy said dismissively, not surprised in the slightest by this information but it was nice to have the secondary confirmation that they worked as intended. “We’ll need to tune them to let you in,” she explained, confirming Clay’s suspicions.

“Are you going to heal me or not?” Clayton asked, opening one eye to peer up at his cousin who was not standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Not yet, you can suffer a bit more first,” she told him sternly. 

“Great, is that all?” Clay asked, closing his eye again. “Because I’d like to go back to sleep now,” he told her; he wasn’t sure that he would actually be able to get any more rest, particularly knowing that various members of the Slytherin house would likely be coming down stairs soon, but he could pretend to if it got him out of Romy’s inevitable guilt trip.

“No, that is not all,” Romy told him a little angrily. “What got into you? I want to know Clayton and I won’t be healing you until you tell me,” she insisted. 

“Guess I’m just going to have to be in pain then,” Clayton retorted, turning over onto his side to face the back of the sofa, trying to hide the wince of pain when he accidentally put pressure on his injured ribs.

“Stop being such a stubborn prat and talk to me,” Romy said, pushing his legs out of the way just enough to give herself space to sit.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Clay mumbled, tempted to kick her off the sofa before realising that he could never be that cruel to her.

“I don’t care,” Romy told him sternly. “We could cope with you being in a crappy mood, that was entirely your issue, but last night it became a problem for all of us. I’ve had to tell my Dad what happened. What do you think Fenrir is going to do when he finds out?” she asked him, needing to realise just how serious what he had done was.

“I suppose Harry wanted you to tell them,” he said bitterly, turning to look at her sleepily, trying to ignore the fear that stabbed in his chest at just how angry Fenrir was going to be with him. He remembered how angry the Alpha had been that time that he had kept Harry’s secret about going to Hogsmeade, and he feared that this time it could be even worse.

“Actually no, he didn’t,” Romy said pointedly. “He begged me not to; he didn’t want you to get hurt and he was worried that Fenrir would over react. It was my decision.” She knew it had to be done, because otherwise it was exactly the kind of thing that would come back to haunt them later, but she too was admittedly a little anxious about how the Alpha might react; she just hoped that her Dad could keep him from punishing Clayton too badly.

“Great, thanks for that,” Clay said miserably, closing his eyes and curling back up as though trying to sleep. “The girl I love betraying me; I’ll be lucky if I survive the next trip home,” he grumbled.

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’re such a drama queen,” Romy told him with a roll of her eyes. “Now tell me what’s wrong,” she insisted; she had been content to let him wallow before but now she and Harry needed some answers.

“Tell me what my Dad is hiding,” Clayton said, rolling onto his back and leaning up against the arm of the sofa enough to meet her eyes.

“Clayton,” Romy said with a sigh. The secret of Micha and Damon’s relationship was certainly not hers to tell; she wouldn’t even confirm that there was a secret to be told if she could avoid it. 

“I am sick of being the last one to know everything,” Clayton told her, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. He felt as though no one thought he could handle actually knowing anything; like they didn’t think he could be trusted to know the truth about what was going on; like a little honesty might break him and he should only be told on a need to know basis.

“Then write to your Dad and ask him yourself,” she told him dismissively. Truthfully she thought that Damon was making a mistake in keeping Clayton in the dark about his new relationship, but that wasn’t her call to make and she had other things to worry about at the moment. “But I am asking about what this mood is about,” she went on, “and I don’t think it has anything to do with your Dad. It started after that detention with Umbridge, so why don’t you start by telling me what happened.”

“No,” Clayton said firmly.

“Fine, be like that all you want but maybe you should go home because you aren’t helping anyone in the mood you’re in,” Romy told him. “You are meant to be protecting Harry, not hurting him.”

“Is he okay?” Clay asked; he had really tried to just deflect Harry’s hits and kicks rather than throw any of his own, but some had been unavoidable and he was certain that Harry hadn’t walked away unscathed.

“He’s fine, Draco and I healed him,” Romy told him impatiently. “Though he had several nightmares last night, probably no thanks to you trying to restrain him,” she had seen that moment of pure fear on Harry’s face when he realised that he was trapped in Clay’s grasp. “Honestly, Clayton, what were you thinking?”

“That I wanted to stop him from hitting and kicking me mostly,” Clay told her truthfully, but there was guilt in his voice; he really hadn’t even thought about how Harry might react to, or feel about, being restrained, he had just wanted to end the fight.

“Well until you are ready to tell at least one of us what is going on that head of yours, you are to stay away from Harry,” Romy said angrily. She hadn’t wanted it to come to that, but Harry was, despite his opinion otherwise, in a fragile mental state; she wouldn’t risk Clayton making that worse.

“What?!” Clay exclaimed. He had been best friends with Harry for four, almost five, years and never, in all that time, had they really been forced apart; but he could hear the seriousness in Romy’s voice. “The only reason I am even here is to keep him safe,” he pointed out, the idea that he might not be there to protect Harry honestly scared him.

“Then go home,” Romy said bluntly, already knowing that that wouldn’t happen.

“No, I have been looking out for Harry since before he even knew who I was,” Clayton explained, remembering how he and his Dad used to watch over Harry and Severus when he was young; how he was told that Harry was special and they were to keep him safe, and that one day they would be the best of friends. “Like hell I am going to leave him here and just go home,” he said firmly. 

“I know you have it in your head that it is some duty of yours to…”

“It is my duty, my place in the pack, I keep Harry safe,” Clay told her. He was starting to wonder how real the foundation of his friendship with Harry was, if he had literally been nothing more than a well trained bodyguard for the Alpha’s chosen mate, but that didn’t change the fact that he loved Harry and would protect him. “You think I would be in this stupid school for any other reason?” he demanded to know.

“Well you aren’t doing a very good job,” Romy pointed out huffily. “You’ve beaten him up, broken his nose,” she said, ticking off things on her fingers as she went, “...given him several bruises and not to mention the things you said to him last night. When he wasn’t having nightmares he was crying, though he tried to hide it…” 

“I get it, alright,” Clay said firmly, sitting up and glaring at Romy. “I was an arse, said stupid things that I shouldn’t have…”

“But why, Clayton?” Romy interrupted, a desperate plea to her voice. “Please just tell me why.”

“Because Umbridge started interrogating me about Harry,” he all but shouted, “because it is always about Harry, because I am nothing more than Harry’s best friend and bodyguard and you would all probably be better off without me,” he ranted before he could think better of it.

“Oh, Clayton,” Romy said with sympathy, “you know you are more than that. When you aren’t being a complete arse, you are a really good person. Both me and Harry need you, and not just because you’re so good at protecting us; we love you, despite how idiotic you can be sometimes.”

“I feel like a glorified bodyguard most of the time,” Clay said, lying back down again and staring at the ceiling, unable to bear the look of sympathy in Romy’s eyes.

“Well you’re not,” Romy said firmly. She was definitely curious about what Clay had said about protecting Harry before he even knew him, but whatever the origins of their friendship, it was still real and true. “Now,” she said, not about to let her cousin get into a self-indulgent moping session, “tell me what happened with Umbridge.”

It took a few minutes but eventually Clayton sighed, sitting up properly and withdrawing his wand. “Don’t tell anyone, I don’t want them to worry,” he said and Romy nodded. With her agreement that she would keep his secret, Clayton removed the glamour and showed her the injured hand. 

“Oh, Clayton, what happened?” she asked, looking genuinely horrified as she took hold of his hand and gently ran her fingers over the words carved there.

“Umbridge happened,” Clay snapped pulling his hand back. 

“What!” Romy exclaimed, horrified. “How, why?” she demanded to know, confused as to what that awful Umbridge woman might want and how she could have inflicted such a strange injury on Clayton.

“She gives you lines and makes you use her special quill, no ink required,” Clay explained bitterly. crossing his arms over his chest, mostly so that he could hide the back of his hand from Romy, even though she had already seen it.

“So you mean…?” Romy asked in a hushed voice, as she put the pieces together, realising what had happened, what Umbridge had done.

“Yep,” Clay confirmed, knowing that his smart cousin would figure out what the blood quill did using the few clues he had given her. “Under no circumstances are you or Harry to get a detention with that woman, do you understand me?” He could deal with her inflicting this upon him, but he wouldn’t let that evil woman lay one finger on Harry or Romy.

“Clayton, I’m not stupid enough to get caught,” Romy told him derisively. 

“Well let’s just keep Harry from having to spend a single second alone with that woman,” he said, not about to argue about Romy’s ability to keep herself out of trouble.

“Agreed,” Romy said with a nod of her head. “I don’t think he could cope with that right now,” she added, thinking about how upset Harry had been the previous evening and how distressed he had been each time he had awoken in the night.

“He won’t have to cope with it ever if I can help it,” Clay said firmly. He didn’t care whether Harry was having the best or worst day of his life, he still wouldn’t let Umbridge hurt him.

“Come on, you great oaf,” Romy said, her voice tinged with affection. “Sit up and I’ll heal what I can, starting with your hand,” she instructed.

Clay looked mildly surprised at that but, given the pain he was in, wasn’t about to turn down such an offer. “I thought you wanted me to suffer,” he said, as he swung his legs off the sofa, taking care not to kick Romy, and sat up.

“I do but I think your guilt will be doing that enough,” she told him with a stern gaze. 

“I really didn’t mean for things to get that out of hand,” Clay said quietly as Romy started casting a spell on his ribs, easing the pain there almost instantly.

“I know,” she said with a sigh, as she moved her attentions to the cut on his cheek. “You never do and yet it always does.”

“The Alpha is going to kill me isn’t he,” Clay said miserably.

“He isn’t going to be happy,” Romy agreed, though she was certain that ‘kill’ was an exaggeration; Clay was still one of the pack’s pups after all.

“Is Harry going to forgive me?” Clay asked once she was done healing the worst of the injuries on his face; though, with some of the swelling on his jaw, they were just going to have to wait for it to go down naturally.

“You could probably start by apologising,” Romy suggested.

Clay knew she was right, but he suspected that a simple apology might not cut it this time. “Now?” he asked, not sure if Harry was awake and hiding out in the dorm or actually still sleeping.

“No, it is still early,” Romy pointed out, “and with him having woken up with those nightmares, he could use all the sleep he can get. Let him rest a little longer.”

“Did I hurt him badly?” Clay asked, wondering just how much healing Romy had had to do on Harry the previous evening.

“I think the emotional scars will be worse than the physical ones,” Romy told him sadly. Harry already had too many emotional scars, and Clayton had ripped a lot of them open again with his words.

“I’m sorry, Romy,” Clayton told her earnestly, taking a deep breath to hold back the tears that were threatening to form. He hated that he had hurt his family so badly.

“Why are you apologising to me?” Romy asked with confusion. She was still a little mad at him but, for once, it wasn't actually her who he had caused problems with; plus he had finally opened up to her.

“I wasn’t exactly nice to you either,” Clay pointed out, cringing as he remembered the horrible things he had said. He had said that Romy was nothing to him, and that simply couldn’t have been further from the truth; she was so very precious to him. 

“No, but you didn’t punch me,” Romy countered with a shrug; not that she thought that Clayton was likely to ever hit her, no matter what happened.

“And I never would,” Clay said pointedly. He didn’t like that he had hit Harry, and the idea of hitting Romy was even more repulsive.

“I know that,” Romy said dismissively, but glad to have her thoughts confirmed. 

“I love you,” Clay told her, reaching out and brushing a thumb over her cheek as she cast a spell to check him for any other injuries.

“I know that too,” she said quietly.

“So you’re not denying it any more?” Clay asked in surprise.

Romy scowled. “I’m accepting that you have feelings for me,” she told him. It was obviously a fruitless endeavour anyway, and she had bigger fish to fry. Not least of which being her own feelings about not only him, but Draco too.

“But not admitting you feel anything back?” Clay questioned, already thinking he knew the answer, but he couldn’t help the little bubble of hope in his chest.

“Clayton,” Romy growled warningly.

“Okay, okay,” Clay said with a chuckle, holding his hands up in surrender, “I’m dropping it now.”

“Thank you,” Romy said, feeling a little awkward now that they were just sitting there alone together. 

“Just do me a favour,” Clay said after a few moment’s silence.

Romy turned to look at him questioningly. “Depends what it is,” she answered cautiously.

“Don’t break my heart, okay,” he requested, and Romy gave him a small gentle smile as she nodded.

“I will try not to,” she promised sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? Don't forget to leave a nice shiny comment and let us know!


	48. Emergency Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir finds a way to check on his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very happy to announce that Fragmented Soul has won the Gold Awards for both the Underfictionated and The Harry Section of the Non-Canon Awards. And our wonderful Micha also won the Gold Award for Best Original Character. We cannot begin to say how grateful we are to everyone who voted. For Full Details, including pictures of the winners banners, please visit either our website or our facebook pages.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 48 – Emergency contact 

Jenson swore that all owls had some form of death wish, at least the one that kept pecking rather viciously at his ear certainly did. He let out a low warning growl but all the infernal thing did was screech rather loudly in his ear, not only waking him up but the rest of the pack as well. None of them seemed happy about it either. 

Fenrir had been sitting up keeping watch and had taken some morose enjoyment in watching the small bird attempt to wake his Beta wolf. He had been sat up watching over the pack all night, as someone had to do every night now that the strays were such a big problem. 

Unhappily, Jenson sat up and snatched the letter from the owl, to which the creature screech loudly again before flying off as quickly as possible, perching itself safely in a tree out of reach of the ill-tempered werewolf. 

“Another letter from Hogwarts?” Micha asked sleepily, poking his head up from the blankets where he was snuggling with Damon. The older werewolf tightened his grip about his submissive mate, muttering something unintelligible, trying to convince Micha to go back to sleep. 

“It’s Romy’s handwriting,” Jenson said, looking at the letter in confusion. He hadn’t been expecting her to write to him and it was worrying him a little, though he supposed that was him jumping to the wrong conclusion. 

“Open it, sweetheart, we won’t know what it says otherwise,” Callie said, sitting up carefully. She was feeling terrible this morning, her stomach a churning ball of nausea and she felt extremely light-headed too. This had happened a fair few times during the week and so Jenson didn’t comment, simply running his hands through her hair, as she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

Jenson was already glad that he had decided not to read the letter out loud to the pack by the time he got to the end of the first paragraph. It seemed that Harry and Clayton had gotten into a fight that had come to blows, both of them suffering multiple minor injuries. He could only imagine what the Alpha’s reaction would be if he had started off by reading the letter out loud.

“Where are you going?” Jenson heard Fenrir ask Lukas, and he glanced up, looking around at the pack; Damon and Micha seemed to be going back to sleep, as was Tessie and Fenrir was still sat watching over them all, but Lukas was hauling himself out of bed.

“I’m awake now, things I need to do today,” Lukas explained with a shrug and he headed off towards the stream. Growling in annoyance but not willing to let any of his pack go wandering off alone, Fenrir got up and followed after him.

“Damon,” Jenson hissed the second Fenrir was out of the clearing and down at the stream with Lukas. “Damon,” he snapped again when Damon seemed unresponsive. 

“Damon,” Callie said firmly, smirking a little when her brother rolled over enough to glare at her. Apparently he still wasn't able to ignore when his sister called him. 

“What?” he asked groggily, not really happy at being prevented from going back to sleep with Micha cuddled up against him.

“You need to read this,” Jenson said, holding the letter up to indicate what he meant.

“If it isn’t life and death it can wait a couple more hours,” Damon said, going to roll back over with the intention of getting at least a couple more hours before he had to deal with whatever crisis had arisen now. He simply wanted to sleep with Micha in his arms; was that too much to ask?

“It could be life and death if Fenrir reads this,” Jenson said grimly; Clayton got on his last nerve a lot of the time, but even he wouldn’t wish the Alpha’s rage upon the boy.

Damon sighed and turned back to look towards the Beta again. “I hardly think…” 

“It’s Clayton and Harry,” Jenson interrupted.

“Give it here,” Damon said grudgingly, wondering what exactly the two of them had managed to do that would give Romy cause to write home and worry Jenson so much.

“What have they done now?” Micha asked with a frown, echoing Damon’s thoughts, as his mate squirmed away from him to reach the letter. 

“Holy shit,” Damon muttered after a tense few moments, once he had finished the letter, unable to believe what he had just read. Clayton was going to be in huge trouble after this, there was no doubt about that. 

“We need to decide quickly how we’re going to handle this,” Jenson said, as Callie took the letter from Damon and began to read it for herself, now that her stomach was settling slightly.

“If you aren’t going to let me sleep, then will one of you tell me what’s going on,” Micha requested, sitting up next to Damon and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Sorry, trouble,” Damon said, giving Micha a kiss to the cheek, “just Harry and Clayton acting like prats again,” he explained, not wanting Micha to feel left out at all. 

“They always do that though, what’s so special about this time that made Romy write home?" Micha questioned with concern. "They haven’t really taken down half the castle have they?” 

“It seemed that Clayton said the wrong thing and Harry tried to solve it with his fists,” Callie said with disapproval as she too finished reading the letter.

“Are they okay?” Micha asked urgently, not quite believing that Clayton could say anything bad enough that would make Harry resort to a fist fight.

“Romy healed Harry last night but he’s in a bad way mentally, apparently Clayton attempted to restrain him,” Jenson said with a grimace. 

“We should go to Hogwarts, we have to make sure Harry is okay,” Micha said a little urgently, but Damon quickly pulled him into his arms before Micha could get up.

“Calm, trouble, I don’t think us storming up to the school would help things right now,” Damon pointed out. “Romy has said that Harry is fine and that she is taking care of him; I am sure that Clayton will realise what he has done soon, if he hasn’t already and they can work things out for themselves.”

“Besides, she hasn’t told any of the teachers what happened,” Jenson pointed out. “There is no way we can go there, no matter how much we want to.” Bringing Harry and Clayton's fight to the attention of the Hogwarts staff wasn't going to do anyone any favours.

“The difficult bit will be getting Fenrir to see it that way,” Damon pointed out with a grimace, knowing that the Alpha was going to want to check on Harry himself immediately the second he found out. There was also a strong possibility that Fenrir was going to feel the need to deal with Clayton's behaviour and as Clay's father, Damon was opposed to the Alpha doing so before he had calmed down.

“We could just not tell him,” Micha suggested hopefully. He knew that Harry and Clayton loved each other despite everything and agreed that they would be able to work things out between themselves; in his opinion, informing Fenrir would only complicate matters.

“As your Beta I will pretend I didn’t hear that,” Jenson said sternly, though part of him thought that maybe Micha’s idea wasn’t actually such a bad one.

“I would suggest that we start by telling him that it was Harry who hit Clayton,” Callie said. “He might be more willing to listen if he knows that it was Harry who struck first.”

“I am for any plan that ends with my idiotic son alive and preferable mostly uninjured,” Damon admitted; he didn't think that his best friend would actually do Clayton serious permanent harm, but he was still concerned what the Alpha might see as a suitable punishment.

“Maybe you need to just makes sure he knows that Harry is okay?” Tessie suggested in a quiet voice, from where she was sat up in her bed, giving up on going back to sleep with all the conversation around her.

“He is going to want proof,” Damon pointed out. He knew his best friend well enough to know that Fenrir wasn’t going to just take anyone’s word on Harry’s well being.

“Maybe we could arrange for them to talk via the floo at Lukas’ house or something?” Micha suggested with a shrug.

“Trouble, that is brilliant,” Damon said happily, placing a kiss on his mate’s lips. “Thank you.” Micha grinned proudly, loving when his mate was so open with his expressions of affection, even if it was a little embarrassing to know there were others watching.

“We still have to keep him from storming the school long enough to actually listen to any of this though,” Jenson pointed out. Fenrir wasn’t exactly known for his patience.

“We could tie him to a tree,” Micha suggested with a playful grin.

“Okay, that’s a less helpful suggestion,” Damon said as he gave a small nip to Micha’s ear before kissing him and nuzzling into him. 

“Okay, I know the idea of just not telling him seemed stupid but how about you just tell him that Harry wants to talk to him and we set it up so they can and once we get to Lukas’ house, then we tell him. At least he can talk to Harry and Harry can convince him not to storm the school.” 

“Let’s save that as a plan B because I really don’t like keeping something like that from Fenrir,” Jenson said with a frown though he knew that it was a perfectly viable option if it came to it. 

“Keep what from me?” Fenrir asked, suddenly appearing behind them, towering over them menacingly. 

“Harry punched Clayton,” Micha said quickly, thinking the Alpha was less likely to take him anger out on him than some of the others.

“Why would he do that?” Lukas asked, from where he was standing just behind the Alpha.

“Romy wrote me a letter,” Jenson explained, realising there was nothing for it now, they would just have to hope for the best. “Apparently, Clayton and Harry had an argument last night that ended up in them having a fight. They are both fine,” he added quickly before Fenrir could ask, though the Alpha was still growling in anger at the idea of his little mate in a fight.

“Clayton restrained Harry so that they wouldn’t hurt each other,” Callie told him. 

“Harry hates being trapped, that would scare him,” the Alpha stated, his fists clenched tightly.

“Which is why he panicked and Clayton let him go,” Jenson explained. “Romy is staying with Harry and he is okay, but we were thinking that…”

“I’m going to go see him,” Fenrir stated.

“Alpha, wait,” Micha said, escaping Damon’s grip and following Fenrir as he turned and started heading across the clearing. “That will only cause problems for Harry at school... wait,” he pleaded again. “I have another way you can speak with him!” Micha shouted when he realised he wasn’t going to catch up.

“Explain!” Fenrir ordered, rounding on Micha, his eyes showing his fury.

“Floo; you could use the floo in Lukas’ house and we write to Harry, I am sure he can find a fireplace to use at his end. This way you can speak with him, and no-one will get into trouble or know about it and Harry won’t get upset and…”

“Fine!” Fenrir interrupted Micha’s ramblings. “Make it happen.”

“Oh… okay, good,” Micha said with a grin, slightly surprised at having persuaded the Alpha so quickly. He wasn’t quite sure how they were supposed to make it happen though, so he turned to look at Jenson, Fenrir looking to the Beta wolf as well. 

“I’ll write back to Harry and Romy,” Jenson said after a few seconds, when he realised that it was going to be up to him to organise it. Fenrir gave a stern nod of approval and headed off towards the tree line, presumably to work on the platforms that he was still building for Harry; the pack was just glad that he wasn’t chopping more firewood.

With the Alpha’s absence from the clearing Lukas tried to be discreet as he headed towards the apparition point. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the pack, but only Tessie had actually been told what his plans were for the day. Jenson was aware that the young werewolf was leaving, but trusted that Lukas was far too sensible to put himself in danger. 

“You need to stop doing that, trouble,” Damon said, coming up behind Micha and encircling his arms around the submissive’s waist. “One of these days you’re going to push Fenrir too far.” 

“Someone needs to stand up to him,” Micha said with a shrug.

“And that someone doesn’t need to be you. I want you around for a long time, trouble; no Alpha related injuries please, I couldn’t stand it if you got hurt,” Damon said, inhaling his submissives scent, holding him close.

“I’m not going to get hurt,” Micha said, thinking it sweet how much Damon seemed to be worrying about this. 

“I don’t want you risking it,” Damon said with a frown. Micha had already been hurt too much in his life, he wouldn’t let that happen again, not even by accident.

“Okay, Marshmallow, I love you too.” Both of them froze. “I didn’t say that,” Micha added quickly, turning round to face his mate. “I didn’t.” He hated that sometimes things seemed to come out of his mouth without any input from his brain; he was sure that he was flushing red with embarrassment.

“Okay…” Damon said hesitantly, trying not to smile and freak out his mate any more than Micha was already doing. He thought the way that Micha was stumbling back over his words in a panic was adorable, but he didn’t want his mate to get upset over what had obviously been an instinctive response. “If it helps, that thing that you didn’t just say, I feel that way too.” 

“Oh…” Micha said, slowly blinking a couple of times in surprise. “You do?” he asked. Surely it was too soon for either of them to be saying such things, it had only been a month, but he couldn’t deny that his feelings were at least tending that way.

“Still want to take it back?” Damon asked, a smirk on his face, enjoying Micha’s stunned reaction. 

“Oh, umm… well … no,” Micha rambled. He had always been the kind of guy who wore his heart on his sleeve, but he felt vulnerable with the confession of how much Damon meant to him; it would be so easy for Damon to break him with that knowledge.

“Say it again,” Damon requested, letting out the smile he had been holding back, now that it seemed that Micha wasn’t about to panic. “I want to be looking at you when you say it to me this time,” he said quietly, leaning in close.

“Okay, umm… well, I think I kinda love you, marshmallow,” Micha said nervously, smiling a little too. 

“I think kinda I love you too, trouble,” Damon said happily, a teasing smirk to his smile, obviously finding Micha’s hesitance endearing. “Come with me,” he said, taking Micha’s hand, “I want to show you how much I love you.”

Looking a little nervous, Micha allowed himself to be dragged into the forest, though he did notice that Damon took him in the opposite direction that what the Alpha had taken. They didn’t want their alone time to be accidentally interrupted. It wasn’t until they were far enough away from the clearing that they came to a stop; Damon suddenly pulled Micha into his arms, drawing him into a sensationally passionate kiss. Micha moaned into the kiss, enjoying the gentle domination of his mate. 

Neither of them wanted to pull back, and so Damon kept Micha close to him, even when the kiss had broken. “I want you to touch me,” Damon whispered. “Anywhere you want, any way you want.” 

“Oh,” the submissive said a little nervously, unsure of what to do with himself. He was sure that he would do it wrong, that he would fail to be what Damon wanted, or needed.

“You don’t have to be scared with me, Micha,” Damon said gently. “I’m your mate, I’m not going anywhere. I just want you to feel comfortable touching me in the same way that I touch you.” 

“I’m not sure that I can…” Micha said feeling pathetic and not at all worthy of the love that they had just admitted for one another. 

“Let me start,” Damon said with a small smile, his hands reaching to undo the button on his mate’s trousers. Popping them open, the dominant male delved his hand inside, cupping Micha’s cock in his hand as it twitched with interest at the attention. 

“Oh...wow,” Micha gasped as Damon stroked him, he would never get enough of having his mate lavishing attention on him like this, making him feel special. 

“Your turn, trouble,” Damon said with a smile. “Why don’t we start slow, hmm? Take my top off,” the older of the two suggested as he removed his hand from the submissive’s trousers, giving him a sweet kiss to the lips. 

Micha nodded, biting his lip nervously. “Okay, I’ll try, but you have to promise me cuddles after,” he said with a sly teasing smile. 

“I think I can agree to those terms,” Damon said with a chuckle. “You can have all the cuddles you want and all I ask is that you try.”

“I’ll do anything for you,” Micha said quietly, reaching out and taking hold of the hem of Damon’s jumper. He was nervous, but this was what Damon wanted, so he would try his best.

“This is supposed to be for both of us,” Damon said sternly, taking hold of Micha’s wrists gently, “not just me, Micha.” He wanted this intimacy between them but not if his mate didn’t want it too. 

“It is easier to make myself do things for you than me,” Micha said quietly, not liking how weak he was sounding. Knowing that Damon wanted this actually made it easier to do it though. The last time that they had had a stolen moment together, Micha had given Damon a hand job but he had been filled with adrenaline and self-confidence from his own orgasm which had made it so much easier. 

“Micha, I want you to enjoy this,” Damon said, keeping his voice low but firm. He wanted it made clear that whatever happened between them it was for both of them. He didn’t want Micha to feel as if he had to do anything just to keep him happy. 

“I do, I just… get really worried and stressed and anxious and…” Micha started to ramble, only to be stopped, mid-sentence by his dominant mate who kissed him rather suddenly.

“Okay, okay, breath, trouble,” Damon told him, gently pulling him into a hug. “At your own pace.”

Micha took a steadying breath as his mate released him from his embrace and gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. He reached out again, taking hold of the bottom of Damon’s jumper and lifted it over the dominant's head, giving him a moment to free his arms from the sleeves when they got momentarily stuck.

He giggled nervously at the slight clumsiness between them, it somehow took the tension from the situation a little and gave him the courage to reach out and run his hands over Damon’s muscled chest. His skin was warm to the touch, the muscle hard and defined beneath his fingertips. 

“I always wanted to big and strong like this when I was growing up,” Micha confessed quietly, admiring his mate. “But now, I kind of like that you’re bigger than me, that you’ll take care of me.”

“I like that too, I guess part of that will be your submissive instincts,” Damon said, pleased but slightly surprised by the unexpected openness.

“I never really felt comfortable being a submissive before,” Micha said softly, his fingers trailing down over Damon’s biceps, tracing the muscles there. “I never wanted to let myself be that weak.”

“Being a submissive doesn’t make you weak, Micha,” Damon said, a frown on his face at the resignation in his mate’s voice, trying not to let his mate’s touch distract him too much. “It means you have different strengths, sure, but you wouldn’t call Harry, Romy or Callie weak would you?”

Micha looked thoughtful for a moment. “No, I suppose not. I mean, physically, yes, but…”

“You’re just different, that’s all, and I happen to love you just the way you are,” Damon assured him, pulling Micha against his bare chest as he kissed him intensely.

“Can I?” Micha asked in a slightly breathy gasp, when they broke the kiss, and Damon looked down to see his mate’s hands on the fastening of his jeans.

“Trouble, I don’t  think I would ever object to you removing my clothing” Damon told him in a teasing tone.

“Hmmm, really?” Micha questioned, as he undid the button. “You know I might hold you to that sometime, marshmallow.”

Damon laughed at that. “I have no doubt you will,” he said, already thinking of numerous situations when Micha’s attempts to remove his clothing might end badly for him. Though if it meant that Micha was recovering then he wouldn’t mind at all. He knew that Micha was somewhat covering his nervousness with humour, but he just hoped that his young mate was finding some true confidence under it all.

By the time Damon pulled himself from his thoughts, he realised that Micha’s focus had drifted further south. The submissive was gently biting at his lip as he reached into his mate’s trousers, tentatively touching the half hard cock there with an almost innocent curiosity.

“Merlin,” Damon growled at the teasingly gentle touches Micha was delivering. The dominant wasn’t sure whether or not his mate was doing it on purpose or not, but he wouldn’t put anything past his beautiful submissive mate. 

“Is this okay?” Micha asked, looking up at the dominant with wide purple eyes, his fingers wrapped loosely around Damon’s rapidly hardening cock. 

“If you are trying to drive me completely insane, then yes, perfect,” Damon said, his voice gruff with arousal.

“I’m not trying but I like it,” Micha said cheekily. There was definitely something about having that power over the dominant and he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed having the ability to turn Damon to putty in his hands.

Cautiously he shifted his hand, stroking Damon a little, earning an almost desperate plea from the dominant that might have been Micha’s name. Spurred on by Damon’s reaction, Micha released his grip on the erection and went down on his knees in front of him.

“Wait, Micha…” Damon said, worried that his mate would push himself too far, too soon.

“It’s okay, let me try,” Micha said, looking up at him with a reassuring smile. “That was the deal right, I try and then I get cuddles,” he added teasingly.

“You get cuddles either way, trouble,” Damon said, though his voice trembled on the last word as Micha leaned forward and licked at the tip of his cock. The sight of Micha at his cock was almost enough to make him come right then but he fought hard to control himself, determined that he would make it last as long as Micha could stand to do it. 

The submissive circled his tongue around the sensitive tip, tasting the salty pre-cum that was leaking from it. He found that, unlike with Harlan, he didn’t mind the taste. Harlan had tasted different somehow and this time it was Damon, his mate; his patient, kind, loving mate and they loved each other, which made all the difference.

“Merlin, Micha,” Damon gasped out as the submissive took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently, his tongue still working its magic against the sensitive skin, as one of his hands took up stroking him again.

Micha started to relax into it more, when he realised that he was in control, that Damon wasn’t going to force him to do any more than he wanted to. He wasn’t comfortable taking the erection any further into his mouth, scared of feeling choked like he had with Harlan, but the noises his mate was making encouraging him onwards. 

He was able to take about a third of Damon’s length into his mouth before he felt the beginnings of panic start to build, which is when he pulled back a little, recognising that he had reached his limit but finding that, just as Damon had said, he was actually enjoying it. Anything was worth it to hear his mate make the pleading, desperate noises that he was currently making. 

He wasn’t sure how Damon got off on this, it certainly wasn’t exactly a turn on for him, though the noises were keeping his cock stiff with interest; the knowledge that Damon would return the favour later certainly didn’t hurt. 

Damon could feel his orgasm building; it didn’t take much, simply watching Micha’s head bobbing up and down in his lap was enough to make his balls tighten in anticipation of the climax. “Micha,” he growled in warning, needing his submissive to know what was coming and to pull back. He knew that Micha wasn’t ready for this yet, but the younger of the two didn’t seem to heed the warning at all and kept going. 

Damon growled out the warning once again, fearing that shortly it would be too late and he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. Micha, however, still didn’t listen and continued with his efforts. Taking the weeping cock as far into his mouth as he felt comfortable doing and sucking for all he was worth, his tongue gliding over the tip, desperate to taste the dominant male and prove himself. 

At the last moment possible, when Damon just couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer, he pulled back from his submissive, letting his knees buckle under him so that they were kneeling on the ground together and pressing his lips against Micha’s as he came. Damon felt as though he could barely breath and he didn’t care; his head was spinning from what had to be the best orgasm of his life.

“I wanted…” Micha tried to explain as Damon pulled back to let them breathe. 

“I know what you wanted, trouble,” Damon said, pulling his mate into his arms to give him some of the promised cuddles that he knew Micha loved so much; not that he didn’t love them himself too.

Micha looked up at him. “Then why…?” he asked.

“Because you’re not ready, not yet,” Damon told him gently, running his fingers through Micha’s messy tufts of blond hair. “And I love you too damn much to push you too far too soon.” 

“But I was fine,” Micha argued a little sadly, worried what he had done to make his mate doubt him.

“Yes, you did amazingly, you already managed so much,” Damon agreed, with a quick kiss to Micha’s temple, “but we have plenty of time. There is no need to push yourself too fast, trouble. Now, how about you let me take care of you,” he suggested.

“You don’t have to,” Micha said, shaking his head. He was quite content to revel in his success and enjoy their cuddles. It was his favourite bit about it after all. 

“I want to,” Damon said, nuzzling into the nape of Micha’s neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin there, wanting to mark him. It was a possessive move but he was feeling rather possessive at the moment, he needed this to prove his dominance over his mate who seemed unable to do as he was told. 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you enjoyed it,” Micha said, tilting his head to the side, allowing his dominant mate better access, accepting without question that Damon was proceeding to mark him, stating his claim on the submissive. 

“It was amazing and now you are going to do what you are told for once and let me return the favour,” Damon said, his hands going from the other man’s waist, travelling lower to where his trousers were still undone, slipping inside and grinning at the moan of pleasure that escaped Micha’s lips. 

FGHP

Harry woke up feeling groggy, the remnants of his bruises that Romy and Draco hadn’t been able to completely heal reminding him of the night before. He was alone in the bed so he assumed that Romy would be in the common room, having left him to sleep a bit longer; something he was really quite grateful for. 

He gave himself a few moments to enjoy the quiet of the dorm before he forced himself to sit up, lifting the blanket there to his face and smiling as he inhaled his mate’s scent. Reluctantly, he got up and headed for the showers, hoping it would help ease the stiffness.

It was about half an hour later that he sat himself in a chair next to Romy, with Clayton across the table, and started to work on his homework, hoping to get it out of the way so he could do something more interesting with his weekend. 

“Harry…” Clay said with hesitancy when the other boy didn’t say anything but instead proceeded to get his books out and begin reading.

“What?” Harry asked, not looking up from his book, his tone decidedly cold towards his so called best friend. 

Clay sighed. “I’m really sorry,” he said, watching Harry intently, wishing desperately that he could somehow make last night up to him but knowing that there was a lot of damage to be repaired before that could happen. 

“Yeah, I know that,” Harry said, still not glancing up from his book, though he was staring at it intently he wasn’t able to read a single word, it was simply easier than looking at Clayton while they had this conversation. 

“I never should have said… what I did,” Clayton tried to apologise, knowing full well that he was doing a bad job; however, Romy looked to him, nodding encouragingly. 

“I know,” Harry returned, though his voice remained cold and a little distant. He knew that Clay was trying but he could still feel the aches in his body from the fight the night before and they were enough of a reminder about why he didn’t have to forgive Clayton just yet. 

“I am so sorry, Harry,” Clay repeated, desperately wanting to fix things. 

“You already said that,” Harry pointed out scathingly.

“I know,” Clay said, echoing Harry’s previous words. He didn’t miss the say Harry’s lips twitched into an almost amused smile for a second.

Sighing, Harry looked up and glared half-hearted at Clay. “I do forgive you, and you are still my best friend,” Harry assured him, and Clay smiled at him. “But,” he went on, watching the expression slip from his friend’s face a little, “I just need a little time.”

“Oh… right, yeah, I understand that,” Clayton said, but he looked a little heartbroken. He knew that things weren’t going to just be automatically okay between them but that didn’t mean he liked Harry being upset at him. Not to mention that he was still trying to deal with all the stuff that was bothering him in the first place, though the conversation with Romy that morning had helped somewhat.

Harry sighed. He didn’t want to hurt his friend but it wasn’t as though he could just pretended that Clayton hadn’t said those awful things the evening before; he wasn’t just going to ignore how hurt he had been, even being sure that Clay hadn’t meant his words. “The things you said…” he tried to explain.

“Were horrible, I know,” Clayton interrupted, his voice pleading. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

“Stop saying sorry, I know you’re sorry,” Harry told him with frustration. He appreciated that his friend hadn’t wasted any time in apologising but it still didn’t fix everything. “Let’s just get our homework done,” he suggested, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He meant what he had said about just needing a little time.

“Umm, one more thing,” Romy said hesitantly, thinking it was best to get everything out in the open at once. “I kind of wrote to Jenson last night,” she told him, thinking that Harry probably had forgotten about her threat to do just that given how out of it he had been.

“What?” Harry asked loudly, astounded. “I asked you not to,” he said, turning to glare at her.

“In Merlin’s name...” Romy mumbled, casting a silencing spell on the area around them so that no-one else would overhear the inevitable disagreement that was about to happen. “I had to, Harry,” she told him firmly, “I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Of course you had a choice,” Harry snapped, snapping his book shut with a fierce thud. “You realise that Fenrir is probably freaking out right now if he isn’t already on his way to the school, I have to try and talk to him somehow,” Harry said, getting to his feet, running his hands through his hair in frustration, not knowing what to do or where to start. 

“Harry, calm down, you know Fenrir, he’ll find away to come to you,” Clay said, before adding, “safely; he’s not stupid, after all,” his friend reminded him. Both he and Romy had remained sitting down, Harry standing before them looking indecisive and unsure. 

“That’s what I’m worried about; he can’t come here, not again,” Harry said, thinking of the last time that Fenrir had set foot in the school. It had not been a great idea then and it was an even worse idea now. 

“I’m sure the Alpha isn’t that stupid,” Romy said, wanting to comfort Harry but all the submissive teen could think about was losing Fenrir. He didn’t think that the headmaster would restrain himself from calling the Ministry Aurors to arrest Fenrir if he came to the school again. 

“When it comes to Harry, he sure is,” Clay said with slight amusement as Harry, realising that there was very little that he could do, sunk back down into his chair, chewing nervously on his lower lip; a million thoughts were running through his mind on how he could talk to his mate and assure him that everything was fine. 

“Not helping, Clayton,” Romy snapped at her cousin, glaring at him warningly. The last thing they needed was for Harry completely freaking out on their end too, not if Fenrir was in a similar state back in the territory. It wouldn’t be doing either of them any good. 

As if on cue an owl came flying into the room clutching a letter in its talons. There were very few windows down in the dungeons but there were a few in the higher Slytherin dormitories, someone must have left one of them open or else the school owls were more magical than the students gave them credit for. 

Harry made to snatch it from the owl, but Romy swatted his hand away and took the letter for herself, trying her best not to smile at the way Harry pouted. “It’s from my Dad and addressed to me,” she told them opening it up. She expected the owl to wait, in case she needed to reply, but the creature flew away hastily, back the way it came; it probably didn’t want to hang around long enough to be sent anywhere with more letters for grumpy werewolves.

“Apparently Micha persuaded Fenrir to agree to just have a floo call with you, if you can find somewhere to make that work on our end,” Romy said, grinning at the news. It was probably the best idea any of them could have come up with, though it did still pose a few problems for them. 

“Micha persuaded him?” Clay queried, and Romy just nodded. The idea that Micha had persuaded Fenrir Greyback to do anything was a little mind boggling; though, Harry couldn’t help but feel a slight swell of pride at this news. 

“He’s stubborn and smart when he wants to be,” Harry said smugly. People were always underestimating Micha. “But what we need to worry about now is where I can make a floo call from.”

“I bet all the teachers have fireplaces that are connected,” Romy suggested. 

“Yeah,” Clay said enthusiastically, “we could sneak into one of their offices. Maybe we should stun the teacher first, just in case you know…” Clay had been having rather wonderful fantasies of caving in Umbridge’s skull of late, stunning her wouldn’t have the same feeling of justification but he was willing to take what he could get. 

“Or I could just ask one of the teachers who are trying to win me over,” Harry pointed out. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the fact that his best friend’s first suggestion was to resort to stunning someone and using their fireplace without permission. It was so very Clayton. 

“Oh… yeah, I guess,” Clay conceded. “But stunning teachers and breaking into offices would be more fun,” he added with a shrug. Apparently his fantasy about stunning, maiming and killing Umbridge would have to remain a figment of his imagination, at least it would for now. 

“I thought you wanted to keep Harry out of detention, Clayton,” Romy hissed under her breath, giving her cousin a stern look. Romy had seen the scar on the back of Clay’s hand and she didn’t want to see one on Harry’s any time soon. She had managed to heal it, though there was a white scar, spelling out that he must behave appropriately that would never fade on the back of his hand. 

“Yeah, okay,” Clay said sadly. “So who were you thinking of asking?” 

“Well Dumbledore is completely out, for obvious reasons,” Harry said with certainty, the other two nodding their agreement. “Slughorn would probably agree, but then he would want me to go to that Slugclub thing in exchange, plus he is creepy and I don’t really trust him. I am thinking Lupin is my best bet,” Harry summarised. He didn’t even factor in McGonagall, she was too far into Dumbledore’s pocket, and too much of an unknown variable at the moment. 

Remus on the other hand, he was one of them, he wouldn’t ask too many questions and they could be more honest with him than any of the other teachers because he would understand why they needed to talk to the Alpha of their pack so urgently. Besides, Harry wanted to get closer to Lupin because the older werewolf had promised him something that few others could, a true link to his parents. Slughorn’s offer had come with too many attachments and Harry would avoid him at all costs; except to get his lucky potion, of course. 

“I agree,” Romy said, though she sounded a little worried. Lupin had never paid her much in the way of attention in class before now, she was just another student to him. She had no opinion of him outside of the classroom so far. She would trust Harry’s judgement on this though.

“Do we trust him?” Clayton asked.

“Not really, but more than anyone else in this school at the moment,” Harry said with a sigh. “He knew my parents apparently, and he wants to get to know me, so hopefully he will see that this could earn him some points in his favour.”

“He certainly seems to be the lesser of the three evils,” Romy admitted with a sigh. “Alright, let’s go and talk to him, see what he says.” 

“All of us?” Harry asked sceptically. 

“Yes, because I think that he needs to know that when it comes to you, Harry, he is dealing with all of us,” Romy said matter-of-factly. She wasn’t going to take any chances, for the moment; for the foreseeable future Harry wouldn’t be going anywhere alone. Clayton was even nodding his agreement at this plan and Harry knew that he was vastly outnumbered when it came to this decision. 

“Though, he is a werewolf, I think he gets that we’re not lone wolves,” Clayton said with a dismissive shrug. He was all for not leaving Harry alone with the professor, but he didn’t think they had to prove anything to the older werewolf.

“Actually, I’m with Romy on this one,” Harry said. “I don’t think Lupin knows much, if anything, about actually being with a pack,” he explained. Lupin seemed to be as clueless as he had been when he had first come to the territory, so he knew what it was like to have such misconceptions about the way things worked. “I think all three of us going is a good idea,” he said firmly.

“You’re the boss,” Clay said with a teasing smile and a salute.

“Sucking up isn’t going to get you into my good books any faster, Clayton,” Harry said, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of his friend.

“Ah well,” Clay said with a shrug, “was worth a try.” 

FGHP

 

“It’s now or never,” Harry said as he, Romy and Clayton watched Remus Lupin finish up his lunch and stand to leave. They’d been lucky that he had come down to lunch at all; often at weekends the teachers wouldn’t dine with the students as the days were not as regimented. 

Given that it was the weekend, they had no idea where the Professor was likely to spend his time and they weren’t sure that they would be welcome if they turned up at the doors to his living quarters. So they had decided to wait until lunch time and hope he showed up. 

“What are you planning now?” Draco asked with interest, looking to where the other three were staring, confused when he saw that they were eyeing Lupin. 

“Seriously, you three aren’t happy unless you’re causing trouble,” Theo said with slight amusement as the three werewolves got to their feet to chase after the Professor who had just disappeared through the large hall doors. 

“We just have to ask Professor Lupin something,” Harry explained hastily. “We’ll catch you guys later.” 

Clayton gave a simple nod of his head to the Slytherins, not finding the need to elaborate; he was still in a bad mood from Harry not feeling comfortable around him after the previous evening. Romy, however, gave a small smile to Draco, as well as a quick goodbye wave, before following after the boys. 

“Good luck,” Draco called after them as the three werewolves headed out the Great Hall. Clay lead the way, his sense of smell stronger than that of the other two, following the path that Lupin had taken. 

“Professor Lupin,” Harry called out as they spotted him a little way ahead of them after rounding a corner; he was a little hesitant, unsure of what Remus’ reaction would be but he had to talk to Fenrir and this was his best chance at the moment. 

The professor stopped and turned, smiling at the three approaching werewolves as they jogged to catch up to him. “Harry? Can I help you with something?” Remus asked when they were close enough, eyeing Harry with delight; this was twice in one week that Harry had approached him. He wasn’t quite as pleased to see that Romy and Clayton were standing either side of Harry; he was still uncertain about Harry’s life with his pack and knew that these two were a large part of that. 

“Can I talk to you, please?” Harry requested, trying to sound as polite and sweet as he possibly could, figuring that sounding a little desperate and needy wouldn’t do his cause any harm. 

“Of course,” Remus said happily, “though I hardly think it was needed for you to bring witnesses,” he added lightly with a fond smile to the three young werewolves.  

“We need a favour,” Romy explained. “It’s urgent, Professor.” She didn’t particularly like the implication that Lupin would have preferred Harry to come alone, but it just made her all the more certain that she had been right about all three of them talking to him together; it seemed Harry was maybe right in regards to his understanding of werewolf packs.

“I see, go on,” Remus said, his smile faltering a little. The little Ravenclaw girl sounded quite serious and he didn’t really know her well enough to be able to judge if that was simply her personality or an expression of the situation.

“We need to talk to our Alpha,” Harry explained to the older werewolf, earning a surprised expression from the professor. “There was an altercation last night and it’s urgent that we talk to him,” he went on, when Lupin said nothing.

“So you want my permission to visit with him?” Remus asked, feeling rather confused about why they had come to him with this matter. He knew who their Alpha male was, even if the pups were not aware that he knew. Fenrir Greyback was the man who had bitten him, saddling him with the curse; he was certainly not inclined to let Harry return to Greyback any sooner than was strictly necessary. “Perhaps it is the headmaster you should be talking to if that is the case,” he suggested with a frown.

“No, not visit him,” Romy explained, shaking her head and smiling sweetly at the professor. “We just need to use the fireplace in your office so that we can talk to him through the floo.”

“I’m not so sure,” Remus said, looking between the three young werewolves who were all wearing rather hopeful expressions on their faces. He wasn’t sure that he quite approved of three of his students contacting the man; though, he had to admit it seemed preferable to letting them return to the pack. Perhaps he could insist on supervising the floo call, he wondered. 

“Please,” Harry begged, “it’s important. You know what we are; hell, you’re one yourself. Even if you’ve never had a mate you must know what it means to have one to our kind. Our Alpha is my mate and he’s worried about me after I got into a fight last night. If we don’t talk to him then he’ll just come here to check on me.” 

“Please professor, it won’t be for long,” Romy added. 

Remus stared at Harry in shock, barely registering Romy’s plea. He had known that Greyback was the Alpha of the pack to which Harry belonged but not that they were mates; the man was old enough to be Harry's father, not to mention all the terrible things that that monster had done. He grimaced slightly when he realised that it meant that they were most likely sleeping together too; the idea of James and Lily’s little boy with that monster left him feeling rather shaken.

“Professor?” Harry asked, seeing that Lupin was still staring at him, and was looking a little pale.

Lupin shook himself from his thoughts, not wanting to get into a discussion about Greyback or how he knew who their Alpha was. “This evening, come to my office, let’s say around five. However, I will be present for the duration of the floo call,” Remus warned them, less willing than ever to leave Harry alone with the Alpha wolf. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said, giving the man a genuine smile, Lupin giving a rather tentative one in return. He was so relieved and felt better already knowing that he would get to talk to his mate in a few hours time. 

“Come on,” Romy said, taking Harry’s hand. “We need to write to my Dad and let him know.”

Remus watched as the three pups hurried off, Harry and Romy leading the way and after giving the professor a warning glare, Clayton turned and trailed along behind them at a more sedate pace. Alone with his thoughts, Remus headed off towards his quarters, his mind abuzz with information.

He hadn’t missed the reference to Romy’s Dad and really hoped that that wasn’t Greyback himself. The man had been missing for a great many years after all, it was perfectly possible that the man could have many children by now. That thought just made the whole situation even more disturbing as he wondered if Harry already had a step-daughter in Romy, he was after all very protective of her. He just didn’t know what to think any more.

FGHP

Fenrir was keeping himself busy in the forest, chopping planks for the platforms and even when Damon had tried to get him to come back to the territory for some lunch, the Alpha had determinedly continued with his construction. Micha had made to try too but Damon had very quickly stopped his mate from trying anything of the sort, thinking that one skipped meal was not going to hurt their Alpha who clearly needed the alone time. 

With the pups at school and Fenrir busy elsewhere, the absence of Lukas in the clearing was somehow all the more obvious to those that remained. “Any idea where Lukas went in such a hurry this morning?” Jenson asked Damon suspiciously. There were four dominant males in their pack, not including Clayton, who was still a pup; when one went missing it was fairly obvious. 

Damon shook his head. “No idea; I assumed he had work to take care of but that boy doesn’t exactly keep me informed of his weekly schedule or anything.”

“Perhaps he should,” Jenson said. “If he went missing we wouldn’t know,” the Beta mused, sounding a little worried at this fact. 

“He is probably at his house,” Damon said. 

Jenson nodded his agreement. He had gotten a letter back from Romy a short while ago that had suggested that they floo call at five o’clock, into a Professor Lupin’s office. He wasn’t sure how they had managed to convince a teacher to let them use their floo connection but he trusted his daughter to have gone about it as sensibly as possible.

“We will check his house for him when Fenrir goes to speak with Harry,” Jenson said. “If he isn’t there, then we will deal with this. We can’t afford to be keeping secrets or sneaking off at the moment, none of us can; it is too dangerous.” 

“You don’t think that maybe…” Damon said hesitantly, looking around to make sure that Micha, Tessie and Callie weren’t within earshot. He didn’t want to be putting ideas in people’s heads.

“Maybe what?” Jenson asked curiously, not sure what to make of Damon’s uncertainty.

“I don’t know, just…” Damon said, his voice trailing off before he changed his mind. “Never mind, I’m being stupid,” he said, shaking his head and turning to head back over to his mate. 

Jenson reached out and put a hand on Damon’s arm to stop him. “You’re an intelligent man, what were you thinking?” he asked. 

Damon sighed. “I hate to think badly of anyone in our family, but…” 

“But…” Jenson encouraged, when Damon didn’t finish his sentence, not sure where he was going with this. 

“Have you ever thought that we have a traitor in our midst?” Damon asked with a worried expression. 

“And you think Lukas?” Jenson asked, unable to hide his surprise at the suggestion. He never would have believed such a thing of the young dominant, but now that Damon had mentioned the possibility he had to wonder.

“He leaves an awful lot,” Damon pointed out, “and he was only brought here because Fenrir recognised his scent. Why not?” he asked. In truth they didn’t know much about Lukas and as much as he wanted to trust him, they had to be sure; they couldn’t risk their family by making assumptions.

“Hmm,” Jenson hummed thoughtfully, considering the possibility. “If he isn’t at his house this evening we will talk to the Alpha about it,” he decided after a moment. Like Damon, he didn’t want to think badly of any member of their pack, but they really couldn’t afford secrets.

FGHP

Lukas had barely been able to sit still all day, which was highly unusual for him, but he was just so nervous. He had apparated to London and gotten some muggle money, to cover his plans for the day, before going shopping and buying himself a smart pair of black trousers and an outrageously expensive new shirt; he even bought himself a new pair of shoes. 

He did spend a short while at his house after that; working through some simple Arithmancy problems helped him to relax somewhat. He also decided to make good use of his shower there. The stream in the territory was all well and good but he wanted today to be something really special, so he took the time to scrub himself from head to toe before dressing in his new clothes. 

By half two he was a ball of nerves and so he decided to take a slow walk to where they were going to meet, in the hope that it might calm him a little. They had met a few times now, but this time felt more significant somehow. 

He had arrived a little early, and so he was standing waiting when a familiar voice said, “Lukas, hi,” a little awkwardly and drew his attention.

Turning around with a smile on his face, he took in the beautiful sight that was his girlfriend, Nell, in an adorable sleeveless dress that suited her perfectly. It was blue with white polka dots, that made her red hair look even brighter, and a big turned over collar that dipped down low enough to give the barest hint of cleavage; three white buttons on the front leading down to her waist and a soft a-line skirt. 

“I got these for you,” Lukas said, feeling a little awkward as he held out the bunch of flowers in his hand. 

He had made a spur of the moment decision as he had passed a florist, deciding to go inside, thinking that it would add a nice touch. He knew almost nothing about flowers, but had seen a bouquet made up of interesting and brightly coloured buds that drew his attention. Seeing that they were labelled ‘weird but loveable bouquet’ had sealed the deal. The minor stop hadn’t taken long but he had been running early anyway and so killing time before he got there was a bonus. Though it seemed that Nell had been running early too.

“You look amazing,” he said earnestly, placing a kiss on her cheek. He knew that he shouldn’t really be doing this, it felt like a betrayal to his pack, who were his family, but he needed this for himself and Nell was simply too wonderful to give up. 

“Thanks,” Nell said, the blush that coloured her cheeks making her look even more attractive in Lukas’ eyes. “I don’t usually get flowers,” she admitted. “I think people assume I would just kill them or something.”

“Oh, do you not like them?” Lukas asked, thinking that maybe he had made a mistake already. He have never really done the whole dating thing before and he certainly didn’t know if Nell even liked flowers, let alone what types. All he knew was that flowers seemed to be a typical gift to give to a woman that you liked. 

“No, no, I love them,” she assured him quickly, raising them to her face and inhaling gently. “They are beautiful, smell nice too. I really love all the colours,” she rambled on nervously, hating that once again she had put her foot in it when Lukas had been trying to do something nice for her. 

“The florist labelled this particular bunch weird but lovable,” Lukas admitted shyly as he watched her inhale their sweet scent. He just want to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her but he held back, simply observing her and how beautiful she was, especially with the slight blush on her cheeks. 

Nell chuckled. “They’re beautiful,” she told him, taking his hand and squeezing it in reassurance. He was cute when he got insecure. Then again, he was always cute. 

“Then they suit the woman they’re for,” Lukas said with a small, lopsided smile as he reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear as she looked up at him with her large brown eyes, that seemed to glitter slightly in the weak afternoon sunlight. 

“Did you just call me weird?” Nell asked; she pretended to look shocked but she couldn’t stop smiling, loving how fidgety and awkward he became as she said this. They were slowly adjusting to each other, knowing what made the other uncomfortable and teasing one another. 

“Offended?” Lukas questioned nervously. When he had said that, he had meant that she was beautiful and she had taken it the wrong way. She was a truly wonderful young woman and he didn’t want to lose her by saying or doing something wrong, which he seemed prone to doing. 

“Not at all,” Nell said, laughing genuinely. “Flattered really,” she added, kissing him on the corner of his mouth before pulling back and smiling up at him happily.

“Because you’re my kind of weird and you’re very lovable,” Lukas said, putting one arm around her waist and pulling her towards him for a kiss. “Definitely worth sneaking off to see,” he said before placing a soft kiss to her lips, her arms automatically going around his neck, still clutching on to the bunch of flowers. 

“Don’t your family wonder where you are?” Nell asked curiously as the two of them stood on the street in each other's arms. 

“There is too much drama going on with the younger members for them to notice much about me,” Lukas admitted a little sadly. He almost wished that they would notice him a little more because then maybe he would be spared the pain and unavoidable violence that would no doubt come when he finally decided to tell them about his relationship. 

“I’d notice you,” Nell admitted shyly, her cheeks heating up at this admission. 

“You did notice me,” Lukas said, kissing her again. The first night that they had met, he would never have dreamt that they would end up here. She had been forward enough to make it clear that she liked him, giving him her number. If she hadn’t then he would still be lonely, something he didn’t even realise that he was until she had come into his life. 

“How could I not?” Nell questioned, looking Lukas directly in the eyes as she said this, not wanting him to doubt a single word of it. When he had walked into the off license where she worked, Nell had been so taken back by how handsome he was that she could never imagine that he would like her back. She wasn’t the type of girl that good looking guys tended to go for. “So am I allowed to know where we are going yet?” she asked quickly to change the subject. 

“Not just yet, but our driver should be here shortly,” Lukas explained with a glint of excitement in his dull blue eyes. He had been planning this date for days and he wanted everything to be perfect for her, he needed Nell to know how special he thought she was. 

“Driver?” Nell questioned. Now it was her turn to be shocked; taking a step back to look at Lukas as if to determine if he were joking with her or not. His hands remained on her hips though, wanting to keep her close to him. 

“Well there was nowhere in this town nearly good enough for you, so I thought we would make a little trip out of today.” Lukas had been desperate to find somewhere local to take her, knowing that the town was included in Fenrir’s territory and therefore he would be safe here; however, it was inevitable, if he wanted to do something special with Nell, that they would have to go a little further afield. 

“I think you give me too much credit,” Nell said, feeling a little strange about such a compliment. Lukas always said the nicest things and sometimes she felt like she was waiting for the other foot to drop and for him to realise that she really wasn’t worth it. 

“Only giving credit where it is due,” he insisted. “You don’t mind travelling a little bit do you?”

“Mind? Not at all, I am mostly just curious now,” Nell admitted as he smiled at her. Lukas couldn’t understand why a girl as beautiful as Nell would be happy to settle for someone like him, he was just going to spoil her and prove that she hadn’t made a huge mistake. 

“You’re worth it, my dear, but you will have to remain curious for a little longer,” he said as a large black car pulled up nearby. Nell looked over to it before turning to Lukas questioningly, unsure if this fancy vehicle could possibly be for them; he nodded however and she just gaped at him in shock. 

Lukas headed over to the car, Nell just behind him, their hands joined and the driver wound the window down to address them. “Mr Faris?” the driver asked and Lukas nodded, going to open the back door for Nell to climb inside. 

“I can’t believe you actually hired someone to drive us,” Nell whispered as Lukas slid into the car next to her, both of them forgetting their seat belts, preferring to snuggle together more to the centre of the back seat.

“I wanted you to feel special today,” Lukas told her, linking their fingers together once again. He loved holding her hand, they were so small and dainty, especially in comparison to his own. 

“I always feel special when we’re together,” Nell admitted, looking down at her lap, unable to meet his eyes with this admission, though she did feel him give her hand a small squeeze and her stomach seemed to be taken over by a swarm of butterflies, at least that was what it felt like. 

The drive was pleasant and the two of them enjoyed cuddling up together, sharing occasional kisses in the back of the car for the half an hour to reach their destination. They were surprisingly comfortable with each other by now, despite the newness of their relationship, and this was definitely the most formal date they had had, even if it was at three in the afternoon. 

“Is this a… tea house?” Nell asked, once she was out of the car and able to look around. “You brought me to a tea house?” she asked with a smile and an amused chuckle.

“I thought it seemed appropriate,” Lukas said with a shrug. “We have a tea tasting then we will eat,” he said, “assuming you want to, of course.”

“Of course I want to,” Nell said, taking his hand and pulling him through the front door of the building. “I always wanted to come to one of these but thought I would feel silly coming alone.”

“Really?” Lukas questioned. “I was worried you would think this was silly and just rather go and get a nice meal somewhere. Which we can still do if you would rather.”

“Don’t you dare, I am all excited about this now,” Nell said as she pulled him over to a shelf which was filled with jars of teas from all over the world. They had everything from Assam to Yunnan to beautiful little pearls of jasmine tea; black teas, white teas and numerous blends that neither of them had ever actually heard of, containing things from dried fruits to dried flowers.

“I hoped you would say that,” Lukas whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her as Nell ran her fingers, of the hand that wasn’t holding onto her precious flowers, over the various labels. He nuzzled into her neck, enjoying the sweet perfume scent. 

“Lukas Faris?” 

Both Lukas and Nell jumped at the sudden interruption. They turned to see a lady dressed in a smart dress suit, smiling kindly at them from where she had just stepped out of a back room. Lukas nodded his confirmation.

“Welcome,” she said happily, coming forward to shake each of their hands in turn. “I’m Fran, I will be walking you through your tea tasting today. So, tell me, do either of you drink much tea?” she asked.

Lukas actually laughed at that, and Nell giggled a little too. “We both are big tea drinkers,” Nell explained, and Fran nodded her approval.

“Perfect,” Fran said smiling. “We have a private room set up for you as requested,” she explained to them. “If you’d like to follow me. Oh, and we will get you a vase for those beautiful flowers of yours,” she added.

“Thank you,” Nell said to the woman, before turning back to Lukas. “You got us a private room?” she asked in awe. 

“I did, just for you,” Lukas told her, placing a kiss to her temple. “Like I said, I want you to feel special.” 

The two of them proceeded to their private room holding hands, keen to start their tasting. Lukas was determined that this was going to be their best date because he really wanted to show Nell exactly what she meant to him. He had planned out everything out so that he could truly spoil her. 

As it turned out, the tea tasting was fascinating and Fran had shown off her impressive knowledge; the woman had seemed to enjoy being able to share the afternoon with two enthusiastic tea drinkers. And after they were done, Fran had set up a late lunch for them, which included two of their favourite teas from the tasting. 

Neither of them could keep from smiling as they left the tea house several hours later, with not only Nell’s flowers in hand but several containers of tea each. The car was waiting for them outside and they climbed inside, still happily talking about their lovely lunch and how much they had liked Fran. 

“Most of my family don’t really appreciate the fine art which is making tea,” Lukas said, wrapping his arm around Nell, as she leaned into his side, the car pulling off to take them home.

“You know, I’d really like to meet your family,” Nell said with a sweet smile on her face as she ran her fingertips across one of the delicate petals of her multi coloured flowers. She was nervous about the suggestion considering how new their relationship was but she wanted to meet the people that Lukas was always so animatedly talking about. 

“Oh,” Lukas said, slightly shocked at this admission from her. “Sure, I guess, I mean they’re nothing special,” he said trying to downplay the ragtag bunch of werewolves that he called family. He didn’t know how he would even begin to explain the territory or what they were, he hadn’t even told anyone other than Tessie and Harry that he was seeing anyone. 

“But they’re special to you,” Nell said, looking up at him with her slightly awkward smile. She wanted to meet the people that Lukas cared about so much. He never spoke about his parents so this extended family was the next best thing. 

“More than you know,” Lukas said, returning her smile. 

“Then I want to meet them,” Nell said decisively, placing the bunch of flowers she had been holding to one side. There was something else that she had been wanting from Lukas since their second date and had so far been too unsure of herself and of them to try and get it. It was something that she had never done before and she wanted her first time to be with Lukas.

“Alright, then you’ll get to meet them, but not yet; I kind of like having you all to myself,” Lukas said to her, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to her lips. She looked so beautiful today, though to him she always looked stunning and even though he cared for her a great deal, he was uncertain about introducing her to his pack. 

“I like having you all to myself too,” Nell said with a shy smile, pressing her body a little more firmly against Lukas’, wanting to make her intention known. Her heart was hammering in her chest, having no clue what she was doing but knowing exactly what she wanted. 

“Perhaps we could be a little bit more alone?” Lukas suggested, realising what she was doing but still looking at her questioningly for confirmation, wondering if she was really getting at what he thought she was. He didn’t pretend to be an expert on women; the only women, aside from Nell, that he had ever known well were his mother, Tessie, Callie and Romy and he hadn’t felt any romantic inclinations towards any of them.  

“Hmmm,” she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “It is a terrible shame that there is a driver who might overhear things.” As she said this, she toyed with the top button of his shirt, fiddling with it somewhat clumsily until it came undone. 

“I think I could probably persuade him to pull over and take a walk for a while,” Lukas said as his grip around her tightened, drawing her closer to him which made her smile since she was practically on his lap already and should see the obvious bulge in his trousers. 

“I think that would be a great idea, because the buttons on the front of this dress… they actually undo,” Nell told him with a teasing grin. Lukas went wide eyed at this revelation, his gaze travelling down to the aforementioned buttons that went down to her waist. 

Lukas smiled, amazed at how happy this remarkable and unique young woman made him. He was definitely interested in exploring this claim about the buttons and seeing what lay beneath, his thoughts becoming clouded with lust at the idea as he pressed his lips against Nell’s.

FGHP

Harry, Clayton and Romy arrived at Professor Lupin's office half an hour before they were meant to; Harry had been keen to talk to Fenrir and he had been too on edge about it to wait around. Remus had not been at all surprised to see them at his door early, he had half expected them to be even earlier. 

It had been playing on his mind all day about Fenrir and Harry being mates and he was wondering how deeply that went. Harry, after all, was only fifteen; he hoped that maybe Greyback would have had some restraint. He was also hopeful that Harry might meet someone else, now that he was out of the pack around others his own age; he was sure that the head boy, Cedric had been showing interest, which he certainly considered a more suitable pairing.

“Does your Alpha have a name?” Remus asked, trying to make small talk as they sat waiting. He knew the name all too well but he was hoping that Harry might tell him. 

“Of course he does,” Clayton said derisively. “Doesn’t mean we will be telling you what it is.” He was already anxious about what Fenrir might have to say regarding what he had done to Harry and this werewolf asking unwelcome questions was not helping matters.

“I don’t think that there is any need to take that tone, Mr Danes,” Remus said stiffly, giving the young man a rather pointed stare. 

“Look, it’s none of your business,” Clayton snapped. He had little enough tolerance for being berated by teachers Monday to Friday, he wasn’t about to accept it on a weekend as well; not even from a teacher who was doing Harry a favour.

“Clay,” Romy chastised. The last thing they needed was for Professor Lupin to get cross with them and change his mind; there would be no stopping Fenrir from turning up at the school then.

“Don’t, Romy, just don’t,” Clayton said, his voice softer as he addressed her. 

“Guys, that’s enough okay,” Harry said with a sigh of exasperation. “I’m nervous enough about this as it is.” 

Romy nodded her understanding; things were not exactly on stable ground with the Alpha pair and she could understand why Harry might feel a little on edge about seeing Fenrir.

Clayton, however, was pacing back and forth in the small space, putting the other two pups even more on edge than they already were. Clay was agitated and worrying himself into a state, which the other two couldn’t really understand. 

Remus watched on from where he was perched on the edge of his desk, finding the interaction between the young werewolves fascinating to watch. He didn’t really understand what had Clayton so agitated; he wondered if the boy was scared of Greyback, maybe was treated badly by him, but both Harry and Romy seemed to be looking forward to speaking with their Alpha. 

The whole atmosphere was tense, as they waited out the extra time they had, not knowing what to say to each other. Then, at almost five minutes to five, Clayton gave up the battle with his nerves, throwing his hands up dramatically into the air. “I can’t be here for this,” he declared as he headed for the door. So sudden had his declaration been that neither Harry nor Romy could understand it fast enough to stop him. Clayton was gone, the door shut with unnecessary force behind him, before the other two pups could even process what he had said; Remus looking every bit as stunned as they were. 

“What the hell!?” Harry asked, looking to Romy as if she might have more insight to Clayton’s actions than he would. 

“Should I go after him?” Romy asked, look at the door with a mixture of concern and annoyance. She had a fair idea what had Clayton running scared but she didn’t think that that was a justified excuse for running off, in fact she thought it rather cowardly. 

“No,” Harry said with a sigh. “Whatever it is that’s bothering him now, we can get out of him later. If you go after him and I’m here alone then it isn’t going to look very good.” 

Romy nodded her agreement just as the fire burst into life with green flame. Every occupant in the room jumped a little. Harry was the first to recover, falling to his knees in front of the fireplace, shielding his mate from view of the others in the room.

“Are you hurt?” Fenrir asked at once, upon seeing his young mate in front of him. Harry was practically in tears at the sight of the Alpha male, overwhelmed with seeing him again. He had been being so strong and pretending that he was fine since he had left the territory but seeing Fenrir like this even for a few seconds had him falling apart at the seams. 

“Romy healed me,” Harry said through his tears, not wanting to admit to Fenrir just how much he was hurting. Not from his injuries as he couldn’t feel those, but from desperately missing home and wanting to be with his mate. 

“What happened?” Fenrir growled out, looking around but only able to see Harry as the submissive was effectively blocking him from the rest of the room as well as shielding his mate’s face from Remus, who might know Fenrir if he was to see him. 

“Me and Clay had an argument that got out of hand,” Harry said dismissively, not wanting the Alpha to worry. “He said something and I just lost my temper. I probably shouldn’t have actually punched him but you would be proud of me, he fell right over,” Harry said with a wry, hopeful smile.

“You shouldn’t be fighting, little one,” Fenrir said firmly. As proud as he was of Harry for being able to hold his own, his submissive should never have had to fight at all, and yet it seemed to keep happening. “Did Clayton hit you back?”

“He defended himself,” Harry answered evasively.

“You’re mine, he shouldn’t have touched you,” Fenrir growled possessively; he hated that Harry had come to harm when he had been unable to protect him. He was damn near furious that it had been Clayton who had hurt him. 

“I didn’t exactly give him much choice in the matter,” Harry pointed out. “You can hardly expect him to just lie there and let me keep punching and kicking him; he tried to stop me without hurting me at all but when he managed to get hold of me…” Harry couldn’t help the shudder at memory of how scared being trapped made him feel.

“That’s exactly what I expect him to do, little one,” Fenrir said angrily. The members of his pack knew better than to hurt Harry for any reason at all; Harry was his mate and therefore was to be protected. Clayton had been bitten for that very purpose and it was time Fenrir made that clear to the boy. 

“Wait, what?” Harry asked, blinking slowly a few times as he processed what he was hearing; he knew that Fenrir was protective, but this just sounded insane. “You’re serious? You think he should have just let me hit him?”

“Yes,” Fenrir stated as if he were being completely reasonable. 

“That’s crazy,” Harry said, sitting back on his heels and throwing his hands in the air in frustration. “Me and Clayton have been having scraps like this our whole lives,” he said with exasperation; he might have been upset with Clay at that moment but that didn’t mean he wanted things to actually change between them.

“Not helping, Harry,” Romy, who was a short distance behind him, muttered under her breath. She didn’t think that pointing out the fact that they were always fighting over one thing or another was the best way to put the Alpha’s mind at ease, which was the whole point of this conversation after all. 

“The point is,” Harry said, determined to plough on, “that I am completely fine and you don’t need to worry.” 

“I want to see you,” Fenrir said firmly. He needed to see that his mate was okay with his own eyes, he needed to be sure that Harry wasn’t just telling him what he wanted to hear and pretending, as he did so often, that he was okay.

“You can see me,” Harry said with exasperation and a roll of his eyes, “I’m right here in front of you.” 

“All of you,” the Alpha clarified. It would be easy for Harry to have hidden even serious injuries underneath his clothing.

“What? Why?” Harry asked. Most of the damage that Clayton had done was healed but there was still the remnants of a few of the worst bruises. Despite the fact that they weren’t bothering him as he couldn’t feel them, he didn’t want Fenrir to see them, knowing that the Alpha would likely go into a catastrophic meltdown at the sight of them. 

“So I can see you’re not injured,” Fenrir said with narrowed eyes.

“I’m not putting on a strip show for you in front of witnesses,” Harry insisted. “Particularly not with one of my professors here,” he added. There was no way that he was going to stand in Professor Lupin’s office and start taking his clothes off just because his mate was overprotective.

“One of your professors is there?” the Alpha queried, having assumed that Harry would have found somewhere private for them to speak, given that they were intending to keep what they were a secret for as long as possible.

“Umm, yeah, we’re using his office” Harry explained, a little nervously, not sure how his mate might react to that news.

“Who is he?” Fenrir demanded somewhat harshly. 

“One of us,” Harry said with a sigh, not wanting it to be a big deal. 

“I’m coming through,” Fenrir stated quite suddenly, leaving no room for negotiation on the matter. 

“No,” Harry said, but it was too late, Fenrir’s head had disappeared from the fireplace. 

Instantly Harry was on his feet, firing a strong locking spell on the closed office door before turning to Remus, thinking of the quickest way to explain it. “Our Alpha, he’s coming through to see me, he’s worried, I didn’t know this was going to happen, I’m sorry, but don’t freak out, you might recognise him, just don’t be scared, he isn’t going to hurt anyone, he never hurts me and I love him. Just be calm, okay,” he rambled.

“He’s coming here? Now?” Remus asked, looking alarmed, questions springing into his mind uninhibited, the most worrying of which was whether or not the Alpha wolf would actually recognise him. The fire suddenly roared into life again, bright green flames encompassing the hearth. 

“Yes, now,” Harry confirmed quickly before the large form of his mate stepped out of the fireplace and swept him up into strong arms before he could protest.

Now that he was safely holding his little mate, Fenrir turned his attention to the rest of the room; Romy was standing close by, smiling at him and Harry, but it was the other occupant that was the more pressing matter.

He turned, towering over the professor, who took a few steps away from him looking worried. Fenrir inhaled deeply; the moment he had entered the room he had been able to identify the man as a werewolf but now that he took a moment to think about the scent… 

It was familiar… familial even; this was the man who had sired Lukas, this was the boy he had bitten decades ago and never been able to find. “I’m your sire,” Fenrir said bluntly, making Harry and Romy turn to him in surprise.

“Yes,” Lupin said simply, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would say we are sorry, for that ending, but we're not; we just couldn't resist. How do you think this first conversation between Fenrir and Remus will play out? Please take a moment to leave us your thoughts on this chapter, we always greatly appreciate it. Thank you for all the feedback you have left us so far.  
> Also, don't forget to check out our FanArt


	49. Unwelcome Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Harry start to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is posted in celebration of our wonderful (award winning) Micha Greyback’s 44th birthday, which is today.  
> However, this might be the last chapter you get for a few weeks as we are both in the process of moving house at the moment. However, we didn’t want to leave you will the cliff-hanger of the last chapter for too long, so we thought we would post this one.  
> Also, don't forget to check out our FanArt competition which is open until the 30th June. Full details on our website.

Chapter 49 – Unwelcome Sire

“Wait, what?” Harry asked as the realisation of what had been said hit him like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. Fenrir was still holding him in his large, strong arms, which was probably a good thing because otherwise Harry might not have been able to remain so calm. As it was, the comforting scent of his mate ensured he remained grounded as his head swam with new information.

“Well that explains why the scent was familiar,” Romy said in utter amazement, looking between her Alpha and her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the two of whom were glaring at one another.

“You should not be here,” Remus said calmly, looking nervously towards his office door, worried that at any minute he might be caught with a fugitive in his office. He, of course, had known that Fenrir Greyback was Harry’s Alpha, knew that there was a connection between the two of them but never in a million years had he thought that he would ever come face to face with the formidable werewolf again.

“I’m here for my mate,” Fenrir growled, his grip around Harry tightening considerably as he took in the man that Remus had become. He had not seen him since he was a boy and even though Fenrir had searched for him before now he had always been unsuccessful in his attempts.

He had always wondered about the boy he had bitten when only a child himself. It couldn’t be helped, accidents happened after all but there was still that niggling guilt that he had never been able to find this werewolf, reclaim him as part of their pack. Now, as Fenrir stood face to face with Remus Lupin as a grown man and an Alpha, he couldn’t help but feel unimpressed with the scrawny wolf; it was clear to Fenrir that he was not taking care of himself as a werewolf should.

Remus would likely have been a formidable werewolf himself if it hadn’t have been for the fact that he seemed to be barely eating, his body showing signs of age when it should not have done. His clothes were shabby and in a state of disrepair. Fenrir would not allow anyone of his blood line, bitten or born, to end up in such a state, he would not have it.

“That young man is fifteen years old and shouldn’t be anyone’s mate,” Remus said stiffly, giving the Alpha wolf a stern look. Remus Lupin was terrified of the Alpha wolf, there was no denying it, he knew that Fenrir would be able to scent his fear on him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t stand strong. It wasn’t like Greyback could do anything to him; they were in the middle of a school and Harry and Romy were here to bear witness, so he felt pretty safe.

“That young man is right here,” Harry said indignantly. “And for the record, I don’t mind being his mate; in fact, I rather like it.”

“Nice to hear, little one,” Fenrir said softly, nuzzling into his mate’s neck, inhaling his scent and checking for injuries.

Romy could only smirk at Harry, who seemed a little exasperated by the procedure after a few minutes. Remus, however, did not look pleased at all and he certainly didn’t appreciate watching the almost thirty-seven year old kiss, nuzzle and fondle a fifteen year old student.

“Will you stop that!” Remus hissed at the Alpha wolf and his mate, who hadn’t stopped touching one another since they had been reunited.

“No,” Fenrir stated. He wouldn’t let anyone dictate when and how he and his mate would touch each other, let alone a pathetic excuse for a werewolf that he sired. Though, admittedly, his respect for the scrawny werewolf was increased slightly with watching his attempts to stand up to him.

“You have seen Harry,” Remus said firmly. “Now you need to leave,” he insisted, trying to take a different approach.

Fenrir, pointedly ignoring Remus and the request for him to leave, turned to Romy. “Where is Clayton?” he asked with a scowl on his face. Since he was here he thought that he might as well deal with the situation; the eldest pup needed to be punished for what he had done.

“He was here,” Romy said in his defence quickly, “I think he just got a little…”

“Nervous,” Harry said, finishing off Romy’s sentence. “He’s feeling really guilty about what happened and I don’t think he thought he could face you right now.”

“He will pay for what he did,” Fenrir growled, holding Harry close to him. Now that the Alpha had his little mate in his arms he wasn’t going to be letting him go until it was absolutely necessary for them. He knew that time was precious tonight, they would likely not even have an hour and Fenrir was determined not to waste even a moment.

“Fen, please, he didn’t mean to…” Harry started to say but he was swiftly cut off by a stern glare from Fenrir who was not in the mood to hear any form of defence when it came to Clayton. Harry had been hurt again, he wasn’t going to stand for it and Clayton had to understand what his role was and why he was here at all.

“No one hurts you, his place is to keep you safe,” Fenrir growled. He was unhappy with the situation; he disliked the fact that he was so out of control and that his mate was in so much danger all the time.

“He’s still human, just… if you have to punish him, don’t be all grumpy Fen, be my Fen,” Harry said, turning himself round so that he was facing his mate, smiling sweetly up at him, hoping to placate him somewhat.

“I didn’t realise there was a distinction,” Fenrir said, his large hands finding Harry’s waist and lifting him up slightly so that their lips could meet. Harry smiled into the kiss as his fingers wove into long blond hair. It felt wonderful to be in his arms again, even if they had only been apart for a week.

“I just mean, don’t hurt him, okay?” Harry said as the kiss broke and he was placed on his own two feet once more. Harry was aware that it had been both him and Clayton who had been in the wrong; it seemed terribly unfair that Clayton would take the brunt of the punishment; especially when he, Harry, had thrown the first punch.

“He will be punished,” Fenrir stated dryly; Harry would have no say in this matter.

“Not while he is in this school he won’t,” Remus said, interrupting Harry before he could get out his protest of Fenrir’s statement, the professor glaring at the Alpha pair in stern disapproval. His instincts were telling him to get Harry away from the Alpha wolf as soon as possible, though it seemed that this would not be met with enthusiasm from either Harry or Fenrir. It didn’t appear that they wanted to be separated from one another at all.

“He is a member of my pack, you know our laws. Romy, fetch Clayton,” Fenrir said, placing Harry on his own two feet, though keeping a protective arm around him, assuring that his little mate didn’t leave his side. He wanted Harry as close to him as physically possible for as long as he could have him there. Romy, nodding her head in understanding, headed for the door to do as she was told; she would not dare to go against her Alpha.

Remus grabbed his wand and threw a second locking spell at the door to his office, just in case the one Harry had cast earlier wasn’t strong enough. “I can’t let this happen. He is a student at this school and it is my responsibility, as a professor here, to protect him, even if it is from his so called family.”

“You will not keep me from my pack members,” Fenrir growled, glaring at Remus, who was daring to challenge him. He wouldn’t have anyone other than Harry stand up to him in this way. Remus needed to learn his place sooner rather than later.

“I will keep you from other students of this school if I believe that you are a danger to them!” Remus said, trying to sound strong and confident; however, his voice wavered a little with his nervousness. Fenrir Greyback, after all, was a rather intimidating man to be stood before.

“You will not stop me,” Fenrir growled angrily. If it hadn’t have been for Harry at his side then he would have been across the room in a heartbeat forcing Remus to submit to him. Harry, however, was holding on to him just as tightly as he was holding on to his little mate.

“I will,” Remus said, meeting Fenrir’s gaze, though not exactly feeling good about it. He didn’t want to fight with this man as he knew that he would lose if it came to that, but he wasn’t about to let Greyback go gallivanting around the school, nor have the young girl Romy bring his victim to him.

Currently Remus was uncertain as to the relationship between Romy and Fenrir, they didn’t look much like father and daughter but werewolf packs tended to be made up of immediate and extended family. He had never heard of Greyback having any family let alone a pack; it certainly made him wonder how many wolves made up the Greyback pack.

“I am your sire, and now your Alpha, you will do as you’re told,” Fenrir said, his voice taking a stern and authoritative tone. Just as he had tracked down Lukas when he had smelt the familiar scent on the young man, Fenrir was just as determined to bring Remus into the pack, however unwilling he was.

He had bitten this man and therefore Lupin was his responsibility; though by the look of him he was a poor excuse of a werewolf at the moment even if Fenrir could respect the courage the professor was showing in standing up to him. However, Lupin was a dominant male and therefore would make an excellent addition to their family; he could be taught what he needed to know. It would also mean more protection for Harry, especially when he was at this school, which was something he couldn’t pass up.

“I don’t think he wants to do as he’s told, Fen,” Harry observed from the look of annoyance on Lupin’s face. The professor looked not only annoyed but completely infuriated at the suggestion that Fenrir Greyback was now his Alpha. It was almost as if the idea repulsed him, which Harry found a little offensive.

“I won’t tolerate disobedience, little one,” Fenrir replied, his voice low and his words meant only for Harry, who was only trying to play peacemaker between the two adults, not wanting them to devolve into brawling like animals. He had seen and been involved in enough violence to last him a good long while.

“You do from me,” Harry said cheekily, trying to lighten the mood and lessen the tension that had filled the room thanks to the Alpha’s overbearing presence. Fenrir had a way of dominating any room that he walked into, though it wasn’t always a good thing.

“That’s different,” the Alpha wolf said with a low growl of irritation himself, before adding, “and not happily,” which made Harry giggle a little. Even Romy couldn’t help but snigger when she heard that. It was very true that no matter how unhappy Fenrir was about it, Harry got away with a lot that none of the others would have.

“Do you do anything happily?” Harry asked, snuggling into the large, muscular body of his mate, taking a great deal of comfort from being there. He could never get enough of being surrounded by his mate. There were no words to describe just how much he loved this man.

“Some things, little one,” Fenrir reminded him gently, a large hand coming up to stroke the messy raven hair, an affectionate gesture that was unusual from Fenrir but showed just how much the Alpha was missing him.

Remus watched on with sort of morbid curiosity as Harry bantered, quite casually with one of the most feared werewolves to have ever lived. But Remus had heard and seen enough, he wouldn’t let Greyback floo in and start ordering them all around; particularly not him, given that he wasn’t even a member of any pack, let alone Greyback’s. “I don’t care if you are my sire, you are certainly not my Alpha!” he shouted suddenly, drawing the attention of the three other werewolves to him.

“You are part of our pack, you will protect the pups,” Fenrir told Remus. As far as he was concerned this werewolf belonged with them just like Lukas did and was perfectly placed to protect the three youngest members.

“You mean Harry, Romy and Clayton?” Remus asked, somewhat confused why Greyback honestly thought he could just give orders like this. But Harry was the son of his friends and he already wanted what was best for the boy; on top of that he was a teacher at Hogwarts, he would never let harm happen to any of the students in their care. “Of course I will protect them, but it has nothing to do with me being part of any pack,” he explained, standing strong.

“You should just join us; then you could stop taking the potion,” Harry said. He was definitely curious to know more about Lupin now he knew they had both been bitten by Fenrir and he knew that their pack could use more people on their side at the moment.

Fenrir growled angrily at the discovery that yet another werewolf in his pack was ingesting that poison, though at least this man wouldn’t be taking the even more toxic version that Harry had. It explained a lot about the man’s poor state though.

“You will stop taking that potion,” Fenrir said firmly, leaving no room for negotiation.

“I can’t!” Remus exclaimed, horrified by the very idea of letting his wolf roam free. Only once had he truly done that and he would never forgive himself for the consequences. “I live in a school full of children, I might hurt someone. I can’t let that happen,” he insisted.

“You will spend full moons with the pack,” the Alpha went on, seemingly not interested in the protests that the professor was putting up.

“Stop it!” Remus shouted. “You can’t just come in here and start demanding things from me. I don’t owe you anything; I hate what you did to me. Why would I do a single thing you say?”

“You have until the end of the school year,” Fenrir told him, not interested in this man’s poor excuses. “Either you join the pack properly or we consider you an enemy. And I will not allow enemies near my pack’s pups or my mate.”

“You can’t do that, I work here,” Remus argued, “you can’t just come here and…”

“Professor,” Romy said hesitantly, interrupting the man’s angry ranting. “Why won’t you just join us? We’re a bit… well, crazy but we’ve never hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it,” she assured him, “and only in defence of our family. We’re good people, we look after our own. Besides Harry and Fenrir are right, the wolfsbane potion is dangerous, particularly if taken for an extended period of time.”

“Running with us on the full moons would be much healthier and, no offence, sir, but you look like you could use it,” Harry said with an unapologetic shrug of his shoulders. When compared with the dominants of their pack, Remus was obviously weak and frail, probably malnourished and, in all likelihood, damaged by the wolfsbane potion.

“That won’t be happening,” Remus said with a frown. He had never had any desire to join a pack, and had been grateful to have the potion to keep himself in check now that he no longer had Sirius and James to help him through the full moons. The idea of giving it up and running free was nothing short of terrifying and not something he would agree to.

“Sir, you should give it a chance,” Harry said, remembering how reluctant he had been when he first joined the pack. “Fen doesn’t always ask for things the way he should,” he went on, earning a low growl of warning from Fenrir, “but he’s trying to help you.”

“I don’t need help,” Remus insisted. He was sure that Harry’s intentions were good, even if Greyback’s were questionable, but that didn’t mean he was going to just accept their way of doing things; they had no right to force him to change how he lived his life.

“If you’re taking the potion you kinda do,” Romy said with an apologetic smile.

“You would do well to take the potion, young lady; what we are is dangerous,” Remus pointed out. He knew that at least the three young werewolves returned to their home during the full moons but that didn’t mean they weren’t still a danger to innocent people.

“The potion is dangerous,” Harry argued, wriggling free of Fenrir’s tight hold of him so that he could take a couple of steps towards the professor. “You want proof of how dangerous it is?” he asked, and before Fenrir could stop him Harry had walked over to the fire and stuck his hand into the flames, asking, “Is this normal, Professor?”

“Harry!” Romy and Lupin both yelled at once.

Fenrir roared with fury, snatching Harry away from the flames, holding his young mate against his chest despite Harry’s attempts to get out of his grip. He couldn’t believe his precious little mate would deliberately injure himself in such a way; or in any way at all.

“I’m fine, I didn’t feel a thing,” Harry said, trying to calm his mate back down from his fury. He had needed to make a point, because the professor was never going to believe that the potion was actually dangerous without evidence.

“You’re not fine, little one,” Fenrir said angrily, holding Harry’s wrist and showing him his own hand, which was red and forming blisters already.

“Why would you do that, Harry?” Remus asked, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he hurried over to one of the many cupboards in his office and pulled out a jar of ointment for burns and a bandage.

“To prove I don’t feel pain,” Harry said calmly, in contrast to the three distressed werewolves that hurried to try and take care of him. That’s what the wolfsbane potion did to me. My body can’t regulate temperatures as well as it should either, my other senses were weakened too,” he told Lupin.

“You can still be injured even if you don’t feel it, Harry,” Romy said with exasperation as she took the ointment from their professor and started to apply it to the Harry’s burnt hand, which was still held firmly by the wrist in Fenrir’s grip.

“You should not have done that, little one,” Fenrir said, moving over and sitting in the chair behind Remus’ desk, pulling Harry into his lap.

“He needs to understand though, Fen,” Harry said, without a hint of remorse for his actions, though he had to admit that it looked as though he had burnt himself quite badly.

“I get it, Harry,” Remus said with a sigh. He was certainly going to have to look into the long term effects of the wolfsbane potion, particularly when taken by children and teenagers. “But I wish you hadn’t done that,” he added; the last thing he wanted was for Harry to have ended up injured and the boy’s complete calm was slightly disturbing to witness.

“Stop taking the potion and I’ll promise never to do it again,” Harry tried to bargain.

“You’ll never do it again anyway,” Fenrir growled angrily, pulling Harry closer into his chest and holding him there, nuzzling his nose into the messy strands of dark hair as Romy finished applying the ointment and Remus began to bandage the injured hand.

Remus didn’t know what to make of the obvious affection and concern with which Greyback was handling Harry. The way the two of them interacted was tender, caring almost and it was unlike anything that Remus had ever imagined when it came to Greyback; perhaps there was more to the werewolf than what was known.

“It won’t take long to heal, a day; two at most,” Remus said as he finished wrapping the bandage, looking at Harry with heavy disapproval. He didn’t think that it was a very good way to prove a point.

“I know,” Harry said with a fond smile at his bandaged hand. It really didn’t bother him in the slightest, he hadn’t even felt it a little bit but it was well worth the inconvenience of a bandage and awkward questions for a few days if it stopped Remus taking the potion.

“You know?” Remus questioned in surprise. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how Harry knew how long he was going to take to heal from these kinds of burns even with magical ointment.

“He’s burnt himself before, though that time it was an accident,” Romy explained with an exasperated sigh. Harry couldn’t look her in the eye as she glared at him as she said this.

“Never again,” Fenrir growled. He didn’t appreciate the reminder of the last time that Harry had burnt his hand or how it had ended for them. True their relationship had not been as developed as it was now but he still did not want to remember that particular fight that they had had.

“You really care about him,” Remus said with a tone of surprise as he observed Greyback and Harry, surprised at how tender the Alpha was with the teenager. It was not something that he had suspected, in truth he had thought that Harry would be the stereotypical submissive. Beaten, abused, unhappy and mistreated; however, that did not appear to be the case with Fenrir and Harry.

“He’s my mate,” the Alpha growled angrily. He didn’t understand why this was such a surprise to the other werewolf. Harry was everything to him and he would protect him and their pack above all else.

“We gave each other mating marks,” Harry said, wanting to show Remus that his doubts and insecurities about them and the pack were unfounded. It was the only way that Harry could think of that would show the other werewolf how much they meant to one another.

“Mating marks?” Remus asked, both horrified and fascinated; he had never seen such marks before though he had heard about them on his travels when he was looking for a cure. He was curious, though not exactly approving to hear that his fifteen year old Godson had one. “May I see?” he asked, looking between the two, wondering if it would be permitted.

“You may see mine,” Fenrir said stiffly, not liking the idea that Harry would take his shirt off for anyone other than him. He certainly didn’t want his mate disrobing for this teacher that was for sure.

“I don’t mind…” Harry began to say but was swiftly cut off by a stern look from Fenrir. Harry rolled his eyes, looking over to Romy, giving her a look that clearly said, ‘look what I have to put up with’ which only made the young girl smile.

“No, little one,” Fenrir said sternly, as usual not bothering to elaborate on his decision making further as he didn’t think that it was required. As Alpha male he shouldn’t have had to explain himself anyway, the fact that he did on occasion for Harry was proof of his devotion to the boy. It was not an allowance he would give to anyone else.

“Bossy boots,” Harry grumbled, as Fenrir shifted around a little so as to slide his leather jacket off one shoulder, all the while never relenting his hold on Harry, ensuring that he remain cuddled up to him.

Remus moved around the back of the chair and shifted Fenrir’s long hair out of the way, revealing the small bite mark on the nape of the large man’s neck. Remus didn’t dare touch it, he was aware how personal these marks were and he knew that offence could be taken if he touched it, even by accident.

“I’ve never heard of an Alpha letting their submissive mate mark them,” Remus said in awe, observing the couple in a whole new light. In all his travels and studies he had never heard of a submissive being permitted to mark their dominant. It was becoming clear to Remus that whatever Harry and Fenrir had between them it wasn’t exactly normal for werewolves, for wizards or for anything; it was unique to them and clearly it worked as they both seemed to be happy.

“Harry is stubborn,” Fenrir said bluntly, being fully aware of how unusual it was for a dominant to be marked by a submissive, let alone an Alpha. Romy couldn’t help herself, giggling a little at this comment, knowing just how true it was and thinking that Harry wasn’t the only one in the relationship to have this trait.

“Remarkable,” Remus said in amazement. “I’d very much like to see yours too, Harry, if you’d permit me to,” he said, being careful how he worded his request, being well aware that Fenrir wasn’t going to like the idea.

Fenrir predictably growled in warning, but Harry, who was clearly used to the over protective nature of his mate, turned around on the Alpha wolf’s lap and placed a kiss against his lips. While Fenrir was distracted Harry pulled down the neck of his jumper with his uninjured hand. “See, not exposing myself to anyone,” he said with a grin as he pulled back from the kiss.

Fenrir gave a rather stern look to his mate as Remus carefully examined the mating mark on Harry’s neck, being careful not to touch the teenager at all. “Your body, everything it is mine,” the Alpha said possessively; Harry just smiled sweetly at him.

“Actually, I am pretty sure it is mine,” Harry corrected before grinning and adding, “but I let you use it for recreational purposes.” Romy snorted in amusement at that and the professor looked rather shocked. That was one thing he didn’t want to think about; he didn’t want to know one way or the other if Harry was having sex with this man.

Fenrir, however, was not to be dissuaded. “Mine,” the Alpha repeated, pulling Harry close to him and giving a small, affectionate nip to the mating mark, sending a tingle of pleasure down Harry’s spine. Remus got the hint and took a step back; clearly he was being told that he was done examining the marks. Romy was watching him carefully, not saying a word, far too accustomed to seeing the Alpha pair in such affectionate embraces. It was the way the professor reacted to them that interested her.

“And he calls me stubborn,” Harry said turning to share a smile with Romy, allowing Fenrir to continue nuzzling into neck. He knew that any attempt to stop his mate would be fruitless and it wasn’t as though he minded.

“You’re both as stubborn as each other,” Romy said with a giggle, smiling at the Alpha pair with affection. “We should probably get going though, Harry.” She didn’t exactly want to be the one to tell the Alpha to leave but if she didn’t suggest it then Fenrir was never going to leave. She wasn’t surprised to hear a growl of annoyance from Fenrir, though it was muffled a little against Harry’s neck, which she was sure was going to bear a new hickie by the time the Alpha was done.

“She’s right, Fen,” Harry said sadly, cuddling in closer to his mate; Fenrir burying his nose in Harry’s hair and inhaling his scent. “You can’t stay here, as much as I wish you could. You have seen me and you will see me again soon, but you should probably go home.”

“I’ll keep an eye on Harry,” Remus promised, he had been intending to do so anyway, but if it helped get Greyback out of his office then he would repeat it until he was blue in the face. “I will keep an eye on all three of them, protect them.”

“They are currently the only pups my pack has,” Fenrir said, looking up from nuzzling his mate to make eye contact with Remus, his tone serious as he stated this fact.

“I understand, they are precious to you,” Remus said seriously. He might have not believed that Greyback would care about three teenagers, but having seen him with Harry and Romy, there was no doubting it. “Though I do have one question before you go,” he said and Fenrir nodded his head, though he did so with impatience. “Is Romy your daughter?”

Romy looked to Fenrir and burst out laughing. The Alpha looked confused and Harry buried his head in his mate’s neck as he chuckled in amusement. “No, my Dad is the pack Beta,” she explained before Fenrir could reply.

“And Clayton?” Remus asked, in hopes of better understanding the pack dynamics.

“Really is my cousin,” Romy told the professor, still trying to rein in her amusement. “He’s my Uncle’s son. Clay’s Dad and my Mum are siblings. Though, we are both adopted.”

“Enough family history lessons,” Fenrir grunted. “You’ll learn this when you come to the pack.” He wasn’t about to sit here and listen to Romy recount the details of their family to this man, even if he was one of them.

“If I come,” Remus amended. He had no intention of actually agreeing to joining them, even if Greyback was determined to have it be otherwise.

“You’ll come,” Fenrir stated dismissively.

“Believe what you will,” Remus said, realising that he wasn’t going to persuade the Alpha wolf otherwise and his priority really need to be getting Greyback out of his office. “Look, I really think you need to leave.”

“Please, Fen, don’t make a big thing of this,” Harry begged. “You’ll get to see me soon. Hogsmeade remember,” he added in a whisper. “One week,” Harry told him, “just one week and we can be together again.”

“Keep him safe,” Fenrir said firmly to Remus as he got back to his feet, letting Harry stand up as well, but keeping him within the circle of his arms.

“Of course,” Remus said as Romy came forward and linked her hand with Harry’s, seeing how much he was struggling to let go of his mate.

“I won’t leave him either Alpha, promise,” she said, smiling at the large alpha male, trying to look and sound reassuring.

“Clayton will be punished for his actions,” Fenrir reminded them. The pup might have avoided his punishment on this one occasion but the Alpha would not forget that he had hurt Harry, and would deal with Clayton as soon as possible.

“He knows,” Romy said, not looking too happy with this but knowing it was inevitable.

“I still don’t think that’s fair, I threw the first punch,” Harry grumbled before he found Fenrir’s lips pressed against his, silencing him.

“No more fights,” Fenrir instructed before finally letting Harry go, raising his mate’s injured hand to his mouth and placing a kiss there too, adding, “and no more injuries,” before stepping toward the fireplace.

“I’ll do my best, Wolfie,” Harry assured his dominant mate, going up on his toes to steal another quick kiss, before Fenrir took floo powder from the pot above the fireplace and threw it into the flames. Harry leaned against Romy’s side as he watched his mate disappear in the green flames.

He wasn’t strong enough to stop the tears that welled up at the sight of Fenrir leaving, but he kept reminding himself that it was only a week, seven days and then they could see each other again, even if it was only for a short time.

FGHP

Clay had been seriously second guessing his decision to leave as soon as he had exited professor Lupin’s office, but the moment that Romy had told him that Fenrir had come through he knew it had been the right choice; even with the promise of the Alpha’s punishment to come.

Harry had obviously not felt much like talking after watching his mate leave, and so Romy told Clayton about how Fenrir had come through, pronounced that he was Lupin’s sire, demanded the man join the pack. She also eventually got around to explaining Harry’s bandaged hand, despite that having been Clayton’s first question when he had rejoined them; Romy had, of course, insisted on catching him up with all that had happened in chronological order.

After a few rather hectic days, they all had a lot on their minds and so they were quiet as they headed to bed that evening; Clayton was just glad that neither Harry nor Romy seemed to mind when he followed them into the dorm and joined them in the small single bed. He had been a little worried that he might not be welcomed with open arms as he usually was.

FGHP

The next day was Sunday, and Clay had been hopeful that Harry would have had been talking to him again that morning but the three of them went to breakfast without speaking more than a few words to each other. It was an easy silence but Clayton still didn’t find it very comfortable and had to resist the urge to ask Harry how much more time he would need before they would be okay again; he only managed to hold his tongue because he suspected that question would do nothing to expedite the process.

Harry looked upset and lost in thought, Clayton observed, and he wondered whether it was more the loss of Fenrir again or the new knowledge about Lupin that was playing on his mind. Romy seemed content to keep her nose buried in a book about modern wizarding history and therefore not get involved in the uneasy tension between her two pack brothers.

It wasn’t until just after lunch that Romy turned her attention from the book back to the two of them. “I think I am going to agree to see Jennifer,” she said, leaving both Harry and Clayton slightly confused as to what she meant and where this sudden announcement had come from. “My biological mother,” she explained. “I have been thinking about it and I want to give her one last chance.”

Clay frowned at that; he was strongly of the opinion that that awful woman had had far more than her fair share of chances. He would have been happy to hear that Romy never wanted to see or hear from any of those terrible people again but knowing that this was what she wanted was difficult because he wouldn’t deny her anything if he could avoid it.

“Of course, if you’re sure,” Harry said, reaching out to squeeze Romy’s hand. “We’ll support whatever you decide,” he told her and Clay nodded his fervent agreement at this, though he was a little more hesitant to agree to this when he thought it might put Romy in danger and he was sure that it would.

“I wish you would just stay away from them,” Clay told her honestly. “BUT,” he went on, before either Harry or Romy could protest, “I agree with Harry, we’ll support you and whatever choice you make.”

“Thanks,” she said, looking between the two of them with uncertainty. “I’m going to go write a letter to her now. Can I trust you two not to make any attempts on each other’s lives while I’m gone?”

“We’ll be fine,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “I promise not to kick his arse… again,” he added, giving Clayton a somewhat wry smile. He wasn’t angry with his friend, despite what Clay had said Harry had thrown the first punch, it had all been in the heat of the moment too and they had both done things that they regretted. Also, Clayton was the one who would have to face the wrath of the Alpha, which was bad enough.

The uneasiness between the two of them had nothing to do with resentment or anger, Harry just didn’t feel entirely comfortable around his best friend again yet. He still loved him, that would never change no matter what happened between them; but, after everything that had happened, Harry was just feeling unsettled in general, it really had very little to do with Clay and their fight.

“I feel so reassured,” Romy said sarcastically as she got up. “Please behave, I’ll be back in half an hour or so.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Clay offered, not sure about her wandering the castle alone. He wasn’t convinced that any of them should be alone right now, with the punishment from the Alpha looming over him; Clayton didn’t want to let anything else happen to either of them.

“I think I can manage to write and send one letter, Clayton,” Romy insisted with a sweet smile to her cousin, finding it rather sweet that he was so determined to protect her. “You stay here with Harry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll go with her,” Draco said getting to his feet before Romy could protest, like she seemed to be about to. “I have a letter I want to send to my mother anyway,” he explained and Romy’s mouth snapped shut and she nodded that this would be fine. She wasn’t exactly opposed to Draco keeping her company after all.

“Thanks,” Harry said earnestly, glad to know that his pack sister wouldn’t be left quite so vulnerable, but Clay scowled; he certainly wasn’t pleased to see how easily Romy accepted Draco’s closeness as the two of them headed out of the common room. In his opinion the two of them were walking far too close together and he didn’t like it. Romy was his and nothing was ever going to change that.

“It doesn’t matter how much you glare at them, they’re still leaving together,” Harry said with a hint of amusement to his voice.

“Do you think she likes him?” Clayton asked, trying not to sound too upset about this fact as Romy and Draco finally went out of their eye line. Harry, however, was not fooled by his front, he was also rather glad that Clayton had worded it the way he had.

“I don’t know how she feels about him,” Harry said, picking his words carefully so that he didn’t have to lie to his friend. He knew how she felt about Clay, he knew how Draco felt about Romy too but everything else was a mystery to him.

“I’m bored and if we sit here much longer I’m going to end up going after them just to make sure Draco keeps his hands to himself,” Clayton said suddenly. “Let’s do something,” he said decisively. Harry, however, did not look convinced that this was a great idea.

“What were you thinking?” Harry asked sceptically. He had been rather content sitting in the common room in front of the fire, reading over some of Clay’s homework to make sure that he was passing his classes; gallivanting around the castle didn’t seem to be a great idea at all right now, not with his head in so much of a muddle.

“I haven’t had brownies in ages!” Clayton said with a frown, trying to remember when the last time he had had brownies was. The fact that he couldn’t seem to remember didn’t bode well and it spurred on a huge craving for their gooey chocolaty goodness.

“You had brownies a few days ago,” Harry said with a sigh, giving Clayton a rather disparaging look. It felt nice to be bantering like this again after their fight; the whole weekend had been a little uneasy and it seemed that now things were starting to get back on track, at least they were heading in that direction.

“But I really, really want brownies,” Clayton whinged, looking up at Harry pleadingly, as if he were a toddler begging his mother for sweets.

“You always want brownies” Harry said dismissively, though he knew that he would cave eventually. Brownies actually sounded amazing; he could really use the sugar rush considering how much he was missing Fenrir right now. Chocolate always made him feel better.

“The only thing I want more than brownies is Romy,” Clayton told his friend seriously. Harry couldn’t help but smile at this self evaluation as it summed Clay up perfectly.

“And time with me; you know, your best friend,” Harry added with a grin. He didn’t actually have any doubts about his importance in Clay’s life but, given everything that had happened between them the last few days, he wanted the confirmation of it.

“Hmmm,” Clayton considered for a moment. “I think you and brownies rank about equal,” he decided, giving a decisive nod, wearing an expression of such seriousness that Harry knew he was teasing… mostly.

“HEY!” Harry protested, but he couldn’t help himself from laughing. “You know if I go with you to get the brownies instead of letting you go running off on your own I think I should rank higher than brownies.”

“Okay, fine,” Clay admitted grudgingly. He couldn’t help but smile though, enjoying getting to joke with Harry again. “You rank higher than brownies, but only just,” he told his friend. Of course, brownies with Harry would be even better.

“Come on then,” Harry said putting down the parchment that contained Clayton’s Herbology essay, which he had been reading over and correcting. “Let’s go and get you brownies before your head explodes from lack of sugar.”

“Can that actually happen?” Clay asked, an exaggeratedly panicked look on his face as he got up and headed for the door out of the common room.

“No, Clay, it can’t,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes and a smile on his lips as he joined his friend. Clay might have been a complete arse sometimes, but he still was, and always would be his best friend.

FGHP

“So what should we do this evening?” Clay asked as he took a second helping of sausages from the plate in the middle of the table at dinner on Monday evening. Romy was already finished her dinner and was once again occupying herself, while waiting for her pack brothers, by reading.

“You have detention again,” Romy reminded him from behind the pages of the large book she was supporting. It was amazing that she had been able to carry the thing down from the library at all but whatever the pages contained seemed to have fascinated her enough that the effort of carrying it around was worth it.

“What? Why?” Harry asked; he had been unaware that Clayton had another detention. Things were improving between them, especially after their trip to the kitchen on their mission to find brownies the previous day but he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t known about this.

“Umbridge caught me skateboarding down the corridors again,” Clayton grumbled unhappily. He had put the silencing spell on the wheels of his skateboard and everything but the odious woman had still caught him in the act and sentenced him with another detention, which meant the damn blood quill again.

“Clay!” Harry said disapprovingly with a frown, though it was half hearted disapproval at best. He was currently focusing on not eating his dinner and trying to hide this fact from his friends. He didn’t want a lecture from them, nor did he want them telling tales on him to Fenrir. He just wasn’t feeling great and every time he tried to eat it made him feel worse.

“Want to go to the library and work on our homework?” Romy asked, looking over the top of her large book to Harry, thinking that it would be nice to get a group of them and sit and study. It wasn’t often that they got the chance; Clayton often got bored and needed to be entertained, which didn’t really allow for productive study time.

“I can’t actually. I have to go and see Professor Lupin,” Harry told them, finally giving up on pushing his food around his plate, instead dropping his fork and pushing his plate away. This initiated a frown from Romy though she decided not to pass comment on how little he had eaten.

“You’re not eating very much,” Clay observed with a look of concern. “I thought you loved sausage,” he added with a devious smile as he helped himself to another two sausages from the dish in the middle of the table.

“Well for someone who doesn’t like sausage you’re eating an awful lot,” Harry bit back. He didn’t want to justify why he wasn’t eating and even though Clayton had meant it as a joke it wasn’t what he was in the mood for right now. Sex jokes when he was missing his mate this badly were, in his opinion, in very poor taste.

“You know that stealing the title of Grumpy Pants from your boyfriend isn’t actually going to make you miss him any less,” Clay said, stabbing his fork into his dinner; he really had just meant it as a joke.

“Anyway, before you two start arguing again, how come you have to go and see Professor Lupin tonight?” Romy asked, genuinely curious. Harry hadn’t told them that he would be meeting with Professor Lupin and after the events of Saturday she thought that this might have been something that he would have shared with them.

“I said I would, we were going to talk and after Saturday I think we have a lot to talk about,” Harry told them with a shrug. He honestly didn’t think that it was that important, though judging by the way Clay and Romy were looking at him this clearly was not a mutual feeling.

“I’ll come with you then,” Romy said, not wanting Harry to go anywhere alone. Whenever he was left to his own devices he seemed to get himself into trouble. Seeing as Clayton was in detention for the evening, it fell to her to make sure that Harry wasn’t doing anything reckless or dangerous.

“No,” Harry said rather quickly, “I want to talk to him on my own. He might be more open to discussing things with me if I’m alone,” he explained, though the explanation made Romy frown a little. She really didn’t like the idea of Harry going anywhere on his own; no matter what logic there was behind it. Clayton too was looking less than pleased with the decision.

“I’m not sure…” Clay said before stuffing in a mouthful of sausage, ignoring the small piles of carrots and cabbage that Romy had insisted he should have as well.

“I am, I’ll be fine,” Harry insisted, finding Clay’s protective streak rather wearing in his current mood. “Fenrir is trying to bring Lupin into the pack; I don’t think he’s a danger to me,” he added when Clay looked far from convinced.

“But Romy will be on her own!” Clayton exclaimed with annoyance.

“I think I can take care of myself for a few hours,” Romy told him with an exasperated shake of her head. “Besides, I’m sure Draco and Astoria will be around,” she added. She was certain that nothing would happen but she didn’t want Clay to be worried.

This didn’t seem to reassure him as she had intended though because he frowned. “Let me rephrase,” Clay said, “Romy won’t have either of us with her!”

“Harry’s right, you are an arse sometimes, Clayton,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. “I go to lessons on my own most days, if you hadn’t noticed, and yet no one has given me any trouble. I’ll be fine and if you want to play bodyguard then don’t get detention next time,” she told him before turning to Harry. “Be careful,” she said sternly before getting to her feet and walking away; Clay stared after her in surprise but Harry looked really quite amused.

“It probably says something about me that that just made me more attracted to her,” Clay said quietly to himself as he watched her leave, before turning to Harry. “Do you think it would be justified to skip detention and go after her?” he asked.

“If it was with any other teacher I’d say you could risk it,” Harry told him, “but not with Umbridge. There is something wrong in the head with that woman,” he added, glancing up at the teachers table at the front of the Hall.

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Clay agreed somewhat bitterly; he had enough proof of that woman’s sadistic tendencies carved into the back of his hand, hidden under a glamour. “Okay, I’ll do the stupid detention.”

“And I will see you later,” Harry said with a smirk to his friend. “Try not to get into too much more trouble, please,” he pleaded, thinking that Clayton could do with a week or so of avoiding anything related to trouble.

“It’s not like I want these stupid detentions,” Clay pointed out, still sounding extremely bitter about the fact that he had got the detention at all.

“I didn’t think you did, so how about, instead, try not to get caught?” Harry suggested hopefully as he got to his feet. He flung his book bag over his shoulder, deciding that since it was so heavy he would be dropping it off in the dormitory before he went to see Professor Lupin.

“I’ll try,” Clayton said as he spotted Draco and a few of the other Slytherins coming into the Great Hall. It seemed that they were running a little late this evening.

“See you later,” Harry said, bidding Clayton a farewell before heading for the exit, waving at Draco and the other Slytherins as he passed them.

FGHP

After dropping his bag off in the Slytherin dormitories, Harry headed up to Professor Lupin’s office. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling about the meeting; anxious, nervous and even a little nauseous crossed his mind as he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he heard the professor say.

Somewhat hesitantly Harry opened the door to enter, though he was momentarily taken aback when there was still the faint trace of Fenrir’s scent still remaining in the room from Saturday. He stalled, taking a deep breath and savouring it, reminding himself that he only had five more sleeps until he could see his mate again.

“Harry,” Lupin greeted, sounding a little surprised as he stood up behind his desk at the sight of the young werewolf. “I wasn’t sure you would still show up,” he admitted, gesturing for Harry to take one of the seats on the other side of his desk.

“I figured we probably have even more to talk about now,” Harry said with a shrug as he sat down in one of the proffered chairs.

“I suppose you’re right,” Lupin agreed, sitting back down and watching Harry curiously, “though I admit to not quite knowing where to start.”

“Did you know that it was Fen that bit you?” Harry asked, deciding that he would simply start with that. There was a lot that he wanted to get out and there was no use wasting time.

“Yes, I knew; though I haven’t seen him at all since then,” Remus said, fairly glad that it had been Harry to launch the first of the questions. He really wasn’t sure where he would have begun with the many things that he wanted to ask the young man. Many of them would have to come in time but neither of them would be ready to hear them just yet.

Harry considered the answer he had been given for a minute. “But you know of him, you’ve heard all the stories that people tell?” he asked finally, picking his words with care.

“I have, but I am starting to think that, as with most things, the truth is more complicated than it first appears,” Remus responded; he too was picking his words with care. The fragile relationship that they had managed to erect was delicate and he didn’t want to destroy it before it really had a chance.

“He isn’t a bad person,” Harry stated rather firmly, giving the Professor a rather pointed look as he said this. He wouldn’t have anyone thinking of his mate as a bad person because he really wasn’t, he was simply misunderstood.

“Maybe not, but he is still dangerous; he has still hurt people, me included. I never wanted to be bitten, to be a werewolf, but I wasn’t given any choice in that,” Remus said gently. He didn’t think that Harry was deluded when it came to his mate, simply besotted and in lust, something that was clouding his judgement of the man.

“I wasn’t given a choice either,” Harry told him. “I wasn’t even two years old when Fen bit me.” He didn’t want to sound as if he was unhappy because he really wasn’t, he didn’t hate Fenrir for what he had done. Sometimes he did wonder how his life would be different if he hadn’t been bitten but it wasn’t something he could change and for that reason hadn’t kept it in his thoughts for long.

“He was the one who bit you? When you were just a baby?” Lupin asked, a horrified expression on his face. He had known that Harry must have been young when he was turned but he hadn’t envisioned it being quite that young; that meant that it hadn’t been long after James and Lily’s deaths.

“Yes, my Dad raised me after that,” Harry told him. “He used to give me this advanced version of the wolfsbane potion, which he developed himself. Of course neither of us knew what it was doing to me,” he added, not wanting Lupin to think badly of his Dad either. “He only wanted to keep me safe and make sure I didn’t hurt anyone; I don’t think he would have given it to me if he knew the damage it did.”

“He created a new version of the wolfsbane potion?” Remus asked curiously. He had asked Snape if it was possible, the potions master had said that he would look into it. When Remus hadn’t heard from him he had simply assumed that it was impossible and hadn’t pursued the matter further. Not much later Snape had gone missing and the Potters were reported dead.

“Yeah, I took the potion most of my life, but I am much better off and happier without it now,” Harry said, speaking the truth. He had been so determined to keep taking it when he had first come to the pack, something that had been hurting him and by extension those around him too.

“Don’t you worry about who you might end up biting,” Remus asked, studying Harry carefully as he asked this.

“No,” Harry stated quite simply.

“Harry…” Remus said, not really liking the answer that the teenager had given, worried that Harry was just callously dismissing those who could get hurt.

“No-one gets hurt or bitten or anything like that,” Harry assured him, understanding the professor’s concerns. “We transform together as a pack, we hunt together, we eat together and then cuddle up and sleep together. I used to be scared of spending the full moons free like that too, but it is so much better, I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises like that, Harry, they’re promises that you can’t keep,” Remus said with a sad sigh; it was almost painful for him to see how much like James Harry was.

“But I know I could keep it. Fenrir is a great Alpha, none of us have ever hurt anyone during the full moons and you wouldn’t either. Just please don’t take the potion any more, Sir; it’s not good,” Harry said, not wanting another werewolf to end up like him, unable to feel pain, senses defective.

“Aside from not feeling pain,” Remus said, motioning to the bandaged hand, “what other side effects have there been?”

“My body can’t regulate my body temperature properly, it takes me longer to heal from injuries, my sense of smell is nothing like as good as it should be,” Harry listed off, watching the professor for his reaction. “And those first few transformations after I stopped taking it were pure agony, the only pain I can ever remember feeling.”

“I see…” Remus said as he mused over the answer he had been given. It was something he would have to look into more deeply, though for that he was going to have to take a look at the potion too and he didn’t think that Harry was going to be very open discussing the ingredients with him seeing as he was so against it.

“You really shouldn’t take it, sir. Give the pack a chance,” Harry requested.

“You seem to be happy in the pack,” Remus said; the teenager certainly looked well cared for and healthy. Aside from the fading marks on his neck that was, where Fenrir had made his claim on the boy very clear.

“I am, mostly,” Harry said honestly. There was no use lying to the Professor, the point was to get him to join the pack and it wasn’t always perfect there but they were a family and they made it work.

“Mostly?” Remus questioned, wondering why it was only most of the time that he was happy with his pack.

“I miss my Dad. It’s difficult being without him all of a sudden but I love being in the pack, they’re my family and Fen… well, I love him,” Harry said, adopting a goofy smile on his face as he admitted his feelings towards the Alpha male.

“Harry…” Remus said hesitantly, leaning forward on his desk slightly. “I hate to ask this, but … Are you having sex with him?”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business,” Harry said, offended and a little horrified that the Professor would ask him this.

“I am simply concerned for you; Fenrir is an older man after all, more experienced than you and you are so young...” Remus responded quickly, realising that he had caused offence and wanting to rectify the situation.

“I’m not going to discuss this with you,” Harry said stubbornly. Remus was still far too close to Dumbledore to trust the man with the truth given what the headmaster had threatened when he had simply seen him kiss Fenrir.

“Very well, just at least tell me that you are taking proper… precautions,” Remus said, forcing himself to speak the words for Harry’s sake; he might not have felt comfortable with the conversation but it was better than having Harry taking unnecessary risks. “A submissive werewolf, such as yourself, can get pregnant you know and you are so young...” he rambled off quickly.

“I know,” Harry interrupted. Of course he hadn’t known the first time and he was kind of touched that this almost stranger had taken the care to make sure he was informed, but that didn’t dim his annoyance at Lupin’s meddling in his private life. “Yes, we’re taking precautions,” he said quietly, thinking he could at least set the professor’s mind at ease on that front.

“Oh, well that’s… good,” Lupin said unconvincingly. He wasn’t at all pleased at the confirmation that Harry was involved in such activities at all, let alone with Fenrir Greyback; though he was rather relieved to hear that not only did Harry know the risks but was taking measures against them.

Neither of them really knew what to say after that and there was a tense atmosphere in the office, Harry fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper as Remus went between watching him and a patch of bare stone wall.

“Did you really know my Mum?” Harry asked quietly after a few minutes, his eyes downcast. The only things he knew about her were the few things that his Dad had told him over the years and he was curious to speak to someone else who knew her; hopefully someone who wasn’t made biased by being in love with her. As much as he had always loved listening to his Dad talk about her, he wanted to hear about who she really was.

“I did,” Remus said with a fond smile. “She was a wonderful woman; Lily had the kindest soul I have ever had the pleasure to meet.” It was still sometimes hard to believe she and James were gone; it felt like an age and yet no time at all since their deaths, and it was still painful to think about. He was just counting it as a wonderful blessing that he had Harry back in his life again.

“Will you tell me about her?” Harry asked uncertainly; he had heard occasional stories about his mother from his Dad, but it always seemed to make his father so sad, and so Harry didn’t ask as much as he sometimes wanted to. Besides, he thought it would be nice to hear an alternative opinion on her.

“Didn’t Severus talk about her?” Remus asked, worried that Harry had been not only denied the truth about James, but about Lily as well. He knew that the teenager wasn’t ready to face the hard truths about who Severus really was to him, but he hadn’t thought that the potion master would have lied about Lily as well.

“He did,” Harry confirmed, thinking about the picture of his mother that was one of his Dad’s most prized possessions, “but I could always tell that it hurt him a lot. I think it was painful to talk about her; he loved her a lot,” he said. He had seen the way his Dad had looked at that picture, heard the way he spoke about her.

“I suppose he did in a way,” Remus said with a sigh. He was sure that Severus had taken Harry out of love for Lily, that was proof of how the man felt about her if nothing else, but it was James that Lily had married and created Harry with. It was difficult to hold back and not try to force Harry into listening to truths he wasn’t ready to hear; he couldn’t do that to Harry, not even in honour of Lily and James’ memories.

“In a way?” Harry asked with a frown, wondering if Remus was going to start bad mouthing Severus now. Things were going well, he thought, but he wouldn’t sit there and listen to barbed comments about his Dad.

“It was a complicated relationship and perhaps the discussion of it would be better saved for another day,” Remus suggested, “when we have a bit more time. Perhaps you could tell me more about living in the pack,” he added, wanting to get away from the dangerous topic before one of them said something that they regretted.

“The pack is family,” Harry told him, always happy to talk about the most important people in his life now. “We’re weird and completely random but we’re happy and we care about each other,” he went on, pride evident in his voice; he loved that they were such a strange group of individuals. “I was serious when I said you should think about joining us; Fenrir won’t take lightly to you refusing.”

“He genuinely seems to care about you,” Remus said, hoping that he had managed to keep the surprise from his voice. He hadn’t expected for Harry to actually be in a relationship with the Alpha wolf but that Greyback was genuinely affectionate with Harry was perhaps even more of a surprise. And, from the way that Harry was acting, it didn’t seem like it was unusual behaviour or anything of the like.

“I like to think that he does,” Harry said thoughtfully. He was still a little conflicted about some things, but he knew that he was of importance to the Alpha at least. “I’ve read some bad stuff about him and people have said things and I know that partly it’s true but he isn’t like that; he’s a good man.”

He knew many of the things that Fenrir had done in his past, the fear that even his name created, and it was difficult to correlate that with the man that he had had in his office earlier. “You have a lot of faith in him,” Remus observed. He wanted to believe that Harry’s faith in the legendary Alpha wolf was well placed, but he just wasn’t quite sure what to think, in all honesty.

“I do,” Harry confirmed. “So will you join the pack?” he asked, curious as to what the professor was thinking in regards to the offer now that he knew a little more.

Remus frowned. “I’m not sure…” he said, a thoughtful expression on his face. He was torn; while had never had any desire to join a pack, and certainly not one run by Greyback, it was the pack where Harry lived and it would mean being able to spend a lot more time with Harry. But his fears of what might happen were still winning out for the moment.

“Why?” Harry asked; he remembered his own uncertainties when Damon had first brought him to the pack, emotions that he found difficult to untangle from his grief over what he had then believed to be the death of his father. Even now, knowing that Severus was alive somewhere, it was painful to recall; but the one thing he didn’t regret was joining the pack.

“Because I still believe that what we are is dangerous and shouldn’t be allowed to run free,” Remus said a little impatiently. It was frustrating and worrying that Harry and the other pack members seemed to blasé about the whole issue.

“Have you at least stopped taking the potion?” Harry asked the professor.

“Harry…” Remus said with a sigh; he knew that Harry believed that he was trying to help but it wasn’t as simple as the teenager seemed to believe.

“Do I have to stick my hand in the fire again?” Harry questioned a little angrily; he had deliberately injured himself, distressing his mate and pack sister in the process, to make this man see his point and Lupin was still choosing to put that poison in his body.

“No, I fully understand the repercussions of the potion you were taking,” Remus said hastily, worried that Harry might actually injure himself again. “But it was a more extreme version of what I am currently taking,” he tried to explain. “What happened to you won’t happen to me.”

“Are you sure about that, Sir?” Harry asked tersely, giving the professor a pointed look. He certainly wouldn’t risk taking any version of the wolfsbane potion now he knew what it could do.

Remus sighed. Truthfully, he wasn’t certain, but it was what he believed. “I can still feel pain,” he assured the teenager. “I am not aware of my senses being any less than what they should be as a human man.”

“But you’re not human, you’re a werewolf,” Harry reminded him impatiently. He had feared the werewolf part of himself for most of his life, but he had never denied it like Lupin was seemingly trying to, and now that he had really come to terms with what he was, hearing that kind of attitude just felt wrong.

“I am more of a human than I am a wolf,” Remus told him. Harry couldn’t deny that that was true, at least while the professor was fighting so hard against the truth of what was in his blood; but it was always going to be a lie, a half life, a struggle for him. “Our wolf state is only once a month,” the professor said, trying to help Harry see that Greyback’s way wasn’t the only way.

“It’s more than that though,” Harry said earnestly. “Being in a pack, living outside of stone walls… it’s exhilarating…” he told him excitedly, remembering fondly what it was like to really live in the clearing with their own. “Being a werewolf is more than just transforming once a month.”

While living in Ingleton he had never realised why he felt so out of place. It had only been when he had come to the clearing that he had realising that it was the walls surrounding him, containing him, that had been making him feel so uneasy. He hadn’t even realised that there was anything really wrong at all until he had experienced the alternative.

“I don’t agree, it is a condition that we contracted,” Remus said sadly. He always mourned what Greyback had stolen from him when he was just a child; he could have had a normal life, a full life, but now he spent it will constant fear hanging over him.

“Then how do you explain those born with it?” Harry asked. He was curious as to how Remus would explain away natural born werewolves if he believed that what they were was a disease, something nothing more special than the common cold. Harry was aware that if he and Fenrir were ever lucky enough, or in fact ever ready, to have children then they would be werewolves. He didn’t think that they would be diseased at all; he didn’t want to think of his potential future children being diseased.

“There are born werewolves in your pack?” Remus asked curiously. The dynamics and the members of the pack that Harry called family were fascinating to him and to know that there were born wolves there, not only bitten ones, it was truly amazing to him.

“Yes, three of us,” Harry said truthfully. Only Jenson, Micha and Tessie had been born werewolves, but the rest of them had been turned as children; Romy had been oldest when she was bitten and she had only been eleven. It was just normal to them. There was no reason to lie to the Professor about this, after all he would likely be joining them soon. Harry didn’t think that Lupin was stupid and he would have to be to turn Fenrir down on his offer. Being with a pack meant family, meant security, and it meant companionship, as well as protection.

“You’re very knowledgeable, I’m impressed,” Remus said earnestly. James and Lily were both intelligent, but it was clear that Harry had been well educated. “Even your teachers, who do not appreciate your disregard for the rules, are saying that your magical education is exceptional; you are a remarkable young man, Harry.”

“I am who I am because of my Dad,” Harry told him; he wanted to make sure that anyone who would listen to him, knew how great his Dad had been and how happy they had been together as father and son. He hated that people thought that he had been kidnapped, that he had had an awful childhood.

“He did a good job in raising you, I commend him for that,” Remus said truthfully. He had been doubtful in the beginning but he couldn’t deny that but seeing the young man sat before him now… it was remarkable.

“Thank you,” Harry said with a genuine smile. He didn’t really know what else to say, but he was grateful. Not many people thought well of his Dad and it was nice to know that someone did. Harry was starting to like Remus Lupin.

“What for?” Remus asked, a little confused as to why he was being thanked.

“When people talk about my Dad… they usually think badly of him, they say that he kidnapped me and that what he did was wrong. You’re the first person to see that I was happy with him, I had a great life with him and I miss him so much,” Harry confided.

“I will be honest with you Harry, Severus and I didn’t always see eye to eye,” Remus said with a wry smile, “but even I can see that you are a strong and confident young man. You did not get that way on your own,” he added. He was fairly certain that Harry would not have had the chance to grow and learn the way he had, if he had been left in the care of Lily’s sister as had been Dumbledore had apparently intended.

Harry frowned in thought. “When you say you didn’t see eye to eye…?” he questioned curiously.

“It simply means that we weren’t friends,” Remus explained, hoping that Harry wouldn’t ask for more information; he doubted hearing that Severus had been somewhat tormented by his friends would be beneficial to their tentative relationship at the moment. “It does not mean that I did not admire him for his intellect or his strength,” he added.

“You were friends with my mother though,” Harry reiterated, and Remus nodded in confirmation. “I never knew her; she died when I was a baby.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice, something that Remus didn’t miss. Harry had always been affected by the fact that he had never been given the chance to know his mother and that his father had always been so upset when talking about her that he couldn’t ask many questions.

“I know that,” Remus said sadly. “As I said, she was a wonderful person. Your mother was compassionate and sweet; she saw the good in everyone even when there wasn’t much good to see.”

“I mustn’t seem very like her at all,” Harry said, again his voice was sad. He had liked to think that he was a lot like her; it hadn’t escaped his notice that he wasn’t hugely like his Dad.

“On the contrary,” Remus said almost happily. “I see her in you more than you know,” he told him. It delighted him to see bits of Lily and James shining through in Harry, be that in the way he looked or spoke or acted; it was, of course, bitter sweet, reminding him of what had been lost, but also like they weren’t completely gone.

“I think that was a compliment,” Harry said with an uncertain smile.

Remus chuckled. “It was,” he assured him. “Though I think perhaps I have taken up enough of your time this evening. Perhaps we can do this again next week? It really has been an honour and a pleasure talking to you,” he said hopefully.

“Next week sounds… good,” Harry replied, a tone of surprise in his voice; he had half expected to walk away from their meeting with a resolution to never speak to the man again, but he found that Professor Lupin was a rather likeable guy. Though, he still was wary in his optimism.

“I know you have a lot of questions, Harry,” Remus said, knowing that he had more questions of his own. “I will answer them all,” he promised, “but it will do no good to overload yourself with information all in one go.” He knew it would take time for them to get to know each other and he didn’t want to risk losing Harry in his life by pushing for too much, too fast.

“I know, thank you, Sir,” Harry said. The professor had been surprisingly open and genuine with him so far, and so he didn’t doubt that he would get to hear more about his parents in time, but even with the little they had talked about he felt like he had a lot to process.

“You’re very welcome,” Remus said with a genuine smile. It was a shame that in that moment he thought of Sirius, his ex-lover, who would be so envious of the close contact that he had with Harry right now. It pained him a little to think of his old friend, alone and depressed in his old family home while he was here with Harry but it really couldn’t be helped.

“I’m still going to try and convince you about joining the pack you know,” Harry said with a confident smirk, breaking Remus from his rather dangerous train of thought. He turned his attention back fully to the confident teenager in front of him.

“I look forward to it,” Remus said with a happy smile. “I will see you soon,” he said with a nod as Harry turned to leave. 

“Good night,” Harry said with a small wave, heading for the door, thinking that it would be nice to go and curl up in bed with Clayton and Romy, just to have cuddles under the Alpha blanket and think of home.

“Good night, Harry,” Remus said to Harry’s back as he left. He was still struggling to come to terms with how fortunate he was that Harry was giving him the time of day. He knew that Fenrir Greyback was a huge part of the reason that Harry was indulging this need for conversation but Remus figured that the infamous werewolf owed him. Though, he still wasn’t convinced about joining the pack or ceasing his intake of the wolfsbane potion; both were matters that were going to take some serious thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do take a moment to leave us your thoughts. It would mean a great deal to us and help us get through the next few stressful weeks.


	50. I'm Off to See the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry finally agrees to talk to Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News Everybody! StrawberryGirl has internet again, sooner than we expected too. However, we both still have a lot of packing and house moving to do over the next week or so.  
> Also, don't forget to check out our FanArt competition which is open until the 30th June. Full details on our website.  
> Please note: We realise that the Lord of the Ring’s reference here isn’t actually in the book; however, the film had not been released in 1996 and therefore Harry wouldn’t have seen it at this point. We just couldn’t resist adding it in, it was too funny not to

Chapter 50 - I'm off to see the wizard

Harry didn’t go into much detail that evening about his conversation with Remus. It wasn’t as though he had learnt anything ground breaking that required the immediate attention of the others. It was all rather personal and it had simply been enough to crawl into bed, with Clayton and Romy on either side of him, the Alpha blanket pulled around them, and sleep. 

Clay, too, had not been in much of a mood to talk after his long and annoying detention with Umbridge, and so all three of them had just taken comfort from the presence of their pack siblings. And by the next morning all three of them, while not in particularly great moods, were at least not in bad ones.

“Harry, can you…?” Clayton went to ask, holding out his tie. Both Harry and Romy had attempted to teach him how to tie it himself, but it seemed to be a lost cause. He normally would have asked Romy, mostly because he liked to tease her while she was doing it, but she was currently in the bathroom tying up her hair.

Harry rolled his eyes, but accepted the Gryffindor tie and slung it around Clay’s neck over his already upturned collar. “One day one of us just might strangle you with this thing,” he said as he tied a simple Windsor knot. “Let’s see how quickly you learn to tie this yourself then,” he added with a smirk as he pulled it a little tighter than was strictly necessary.

Clay laughed and reached up, pulling it slightly looser again; this action however, had the side effect of displaying the back of his hand to Harry’s full view. At the look of confusion on his friend’s face, Clay belatedly realised he had completely forgotten to cast a glamour to hide the words that Umbridge’s quill had carved there.

“What the…? What is this, Clay?” Harry demanded to know as he grabbed the hand before Clayton could hide it from him.

“Nothing,” Clay said far too quickly, pulling his hand free from Harry’s. “Don’t worry about it, we have bigger fish to fry,” he added, when his friend looked far from convinced.

“Let me see,” Harry insisted, grabbing at Clay’s hand again. “Fuck, is that… I must behave appro… appropriately?” he read, struggling with Clay’s bad handwriting; it looked like the word had been written over the top of itself several times, and a few of those it had been misspelt. “You did this to yourself?” he asked with complete confusion, wondering why Clay would ever do such a thing.

Clayton was saved from answering though, because Romy returned to the room at that moment as saw what Harry was looking at. “So he finally told you?” she asked, a sad expression on her face. “I really wish he would just tell someone about it, maybe Lupin, given we are on better terms with him now.”

“He didn’t TELL me anything,” Harry said a little angrily, turning to glare at Romy now that he realised that she already knew that this was happening; whatever ‘this’ was. “He accidentally showed me when trying to stop me strangling him with his tie, apparently it wouldn’t have mattered either way because he is already a brain-dead moron.”

“Hey!” Clay said in protest, not appreciating being called a brain dead moron. Harry would usually tease him and call him names but this was not done in a joking way, he had been deadly serious. 

“If he isn’t going to tell me what is going on, then how about you do, Romy,” he suggested, turning his attention fully to his pack sister. “Because I find it difficult to believe that Clay would do this to himself.”

“Not willingly,” Romy said with a sigh. “It’s that Umbridge woman, this is what she has been getting him to do in detention. Gives him lines to write with a quill that uses his own blood,” she explained.

Clay looked annoyed that she had told Harry, but Harry looked like he was about to be sick. “That’s horrendous, we have to stop her. You are not going to another one of her detentions ever again,” Harry said stubbornly. “And I’m sorry I called you brain-dead, I didn’t mean it, I was just upset that you were hurt. I still think you were an idiot for trying to hide this from me though.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, Harry, you’ve been a little busy recently,” Clay pointed out, finding it difficult to rein in his frustration. He could handle a little pain, particularly in the name of keeping Harry safe and away from that evil woman.

“So...? That doesn’t mean that I don’t have time for you,” Harry snapped back; he would have dropped everything if he knew that one of his pack siblings was being hurt. “I’m taking it back, you are a brain dead oaf if you think that me being busy means that I don’t have time for you,” he said huffily practically throwing Clay’s own hand back at him, before grabbing his book bag from next to his bed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Clay said, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring stubbornly at his best friend.

“Yes it does,” Harry said with a sigh, turning back to Clay, giving him a sad smile. “You're my brother,” he said fondly, taking a few steps back towards his friend. “This isn’t happening again, you understand, I’ll be going in your place if it does.”

“What? No!!” Clay exclaimed, that was the very last thing he wanted. 

“I won’t feel it, Clayton,” Harry pointed out, “it won’t phase me and I’ll just put a glamour on it when we see Fen.” He was supposedly in charge while they were away from the territory and so he certainly wasn’t going to let Clay carry on being hurt, not caring that it was supposed to be Clay that was doing the protecting.

“You promised him no more glamours, Harry!” Romy said in an annoyed voice; she wasn’t about to condone such deceptions from the Alpha, particularly given the fight that they had had over the glamours before.

“No, I promised him no more glamours on my love bites and the mating mark,” Harry said with a devious smile. “It’s all in the wording,” he explained with a chuckle.

“How about we just try to avoid anyone having to sit in detention,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Because that’s likely to happen,” Clay said sceptically, still glaring at Harry as they made their way out of the room to go down to breakfast. No matter what anyone else said, he would not let Umbridge do anything to Harry, or Romy for that matter. 

FGHP

Draco was already at breakfast when the three werewolves took their seats at the Slytherin table. Daphne, Theo, Astoria and Luna were all sat, helping themselves to toast and cereal while engaging in a rather serious discussion about the following weekend, which was a Hogsmeade weekend and something they were all looking forward to.

Harry couldn’t believe that there was only one more week and then he would get to see Fenrir again. He was so wrapped up in the thought of being in his mate’s arms once more, that he completely missed it when an owl dropped a rather official looking letter with the Hogwarts seal in front of him. 

“Harry,” Romy said, nudging him to break him out of his day dream. She motioned to the letter on the table when he turned to glare at her, half annoyed that she had prodded him so viciously. 

He scowled at it for a moment, wondering who it could possibly be from before glancing up at the head table, where the teachers were sat. He wondered if it was from one of them, but it seemed very strange to send such a formal looking letter when they could have just come and spoken to him in person.

Then it clicked in his mind, Dumbledore. This dramatic, overly formal act seemed right up the headmaster’s alley; Harry was sure it would be him, and as soon as he pulled the letter open and saw the elegant scrawl in emerald green ink, he knew for certain.

“Dumbledore wants to meet me after dinner,” Harry said grumpily to Romy, who was watching him patiently.

“Are you going to reject him politely or with the rudest insult you can think of?” she asked him with fond exasperation. 

“I was thinking that maybe it is time that I hear what the old man has to say, actually,” Harry replied, sounding rather surprised by that himself. “Not that I’m going to let him think that I’m agreeing easily or anything,” Harry said with a grin, removing his wand and looking directly at the headmaster as he muttered ‘incendio’, causing the parchment bursting into flames. 

“Honestly, did you have to do that?” Romy asked, scowling a little as the parchment crumbled to ash and into the yoghurt she'd been planning on eating. 

“I thought you would have had enough of yoghurt after the last time,” Harry said, turning to her and grinning. 

“I still like to eat it, Harry,” Romy pointed out with a roll of her eyes, “just not put it in my hair.” She was torn between glad to see him in a good mood despite Dumbledore’s letter and annoyed for his complete lack of consideration about whether someone else might want to have eaten the yoghurt he ruined. 

“Yeah, next time don’t leave me out,” Clay grumbled, though he had a small smile on his face. Though he knew really that his exclusion from the food fight had been mostly his own doing and that if he had wanted to join in, then they wouldn’t have stopped him. 

“There won’t be a next time,” Romy said with exasperation. It had taken far too long to get the food out of her hair the first time, and not an experience she had any desire to repeat, even if it had been very amusing.

“Want to put that to the test?” Harry asked with a smirk, reaching for the bowl of porridge, remembering how effective it had been last time.

“Not today,” Draco hissed, grabbing Harry’s wrist before he had a chance. Daphne, Pansy and Theo were looking rather relieved that he had intervened before things could spiral out of control as they usually did when it involved Harry, Romy and Clayton. 

“What, why?” Harry asked, turning to the blond with an exaggerated pout on his face. Draco had had a good laugh last time, and so he had not expected him to protest. 

“All the teachers are here,” Draco pointed out, releasing Harry’s wrist and gesturing to the full head table at the front of the room. “What are you trying to do, cost us the house cup, put yourselves in detention?” he asked.

“Yeah, I thought you were trying to avoid detention,” Romy hissed, glad for being given a good reason to object to the food fight, or at least one that both Harry and Clayton might agree with; she didn’t think ‘you’ll make us late for class’ would have dissuaded either of them. 

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, picking back up his fork and dragging a couple more pancakes onto his plate. 

Clayton gulped down another swig of his coffee before glaring at Romy teasingly. “Spoil sports,” he added. She was right though, he and Harry really needed to keep themselves out of detention, and Umbridge would have undoubtedly hopped down from the head table to assign them one at the first sign of trouble.

“But there will be a next time,” Harry warned, holding up the jug of syrup, as though in warning, before practically drowning his pancakes, much to Romy’s horror.

“Fine,” Draco said, knowing that Harry was probably right. “Just not now,” he added, glad that he wasn’t going to have to spend the next hour washing Jam from his hair...again, and changing his school robes.

Despite wanting to lighten the mood and have a little bit of fun, Harry found that he was rather grateful for Draco stopping the food fight. Today was going to be a difficult day anyway if he was going to face Dumbledore. 

The headmaster was a vile and repulsive liar, Harry would never be able to trust him or anything he said. He was a man that was holding his Dad hostage, painfully and horribly but, Harry had to give the man some credit, he was smart. He had known Harry’s weaknesses and how to exploit them perfectly. 

Harry had to admit that he was rather curious as to the reason why the headmaster wanted to control him so badly. This was why, despite the fact that he wanted to have nothing to do with the horrible man, he would still be meeting with him after dinner. Harry hadn’t learnt much since coming here, he had been awakened to the real world and its flaws that was for sure, but he had not found the truth that he was seeking. It was time to find some of the answers that he had come here looking for.  

FGHP

Fenrir crouched low by the stream, washing blood from his hands. Callie and Lukas had been at the stream together, fetching water to make tea when it had happened, one of the stray wolves from the neighbouring pack that belonged to Gideon had come into their territory. 

He was just one man on his own, probably bored or looking for escape from whatever regime that Gideon was implementing with his band of brutes, however the intruder in their territory had attacked. Lukas had instinctively protected Callie, resulting in a rather serious blow to the head when the stray had thrown a rock at him. 

Callie had run back to the clearing and alerted the others. Fenrir had, of course, immediately taken action, Jenson at his side, charging off into the forest to help Lukas before serious or fatal injury was dealt to him. Damon remained behind, comforting Callie and restraining Micha who had wanted to help too. Tessie wrapping her arms around Callie as she cried, more from shock than anything else. It was only afterwards that Tessie had been called forward to see if she knew the identity of the man killed. She hadn't.

His hands clean of blood, Fenrir got to his feet and headed back to the clearing; he would burn the body tomorrow, tonight he needed to see to his pack, make sure that they were alright. They would have to secure the territory and ensure that no one else had stepped across their boundaries. 

When he arrived, Tessie was brewing tea; Lukas was sat beside her, giving her gentle instructions, some kind of blue ointment covering the nasty looking cut on his temple. Jenson was sat, his back leaning against one of the logs, Callie curled up in his lap. She had never looked so pale or so fragile before in Fenrir’s memory. 

Micha and Damon were sitting side by side, holding hands on the log opposite the Beta wolf, both of them staring into the fire silently. Micha leaning into his mate, head resting against Damon’s shoulder. Everyone was silent apart from Lukas; it seemed that talking about his beloved tea was helping to calm him so no one stopped him. 

It wasn't like his pack to be so sullen and it didn't feel right, Fenrir was only glad that his mate and the other two pups were not there. As it was, the stray that had trespassed into his territory had not died quickly, it had been slow and agonising. The Alpha wolf had not enjoyed the kill, not like he had with Harlan. In this death he had taken no pleasure but he had needed information and torture was the only way to make the stray cooperate. The deed was done, Fenrir now knew how many wolves Gideon had gathered and it did not sit comfortably with the Alpha wolf, knowing how many were out there, surrounding him, threatening their home. 

It was of little comfort to him that they were in a holding pattern, awaiting orders from Voldemort. This was all the worthless stray had been able to tell him but it was enough. It made Fenrir second guess allowing Harry to leave to go to Hogwarts, it also made him glad that his young mate wasn’t here in the territory when there were so many dangers. For the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do. 

“Damon,” Fenrir said; it was not his usual barked demand, it was a request, softer than anyone was used to but it was a sombre moment and the Alpha respected that. Death was still a wasted life, no matter how worthless the person was before they had died. 

“Yes, my Alpha,” Damon responded, moving his gaze from the fire to stare at the large, imposing Alpha male, awaiting the instructions that he knew would be coming. 

“Walk the boundaries with me,” he said, again it was not an order. Fenrir saw Micha grip at his mate’s hand tightly, clearly not wanting him to go. 

The two of them shared a brief, whispered conversation that Fenrir was determined not to eavesdrop on, instead turning to walk towards the forest in the direction that they needed to go. The Alpha turned to look back at his pack only when Damon had caught up with him, seeing that Micha had sunk to the ground, curling up in a ball, his arms wrapped around his knees and staring determinedly into the fire, a sad expression on his face. 

FGHP

“We should go with you,” Romy said as they stopped outside the Great Hall; Clayton and Romy were set to head down to the Slytherin dungeons with Draco and the others but Harry, on the other hand, was preparing to go and meet with Dumbledore. He was already half an hour late and he didn’t care; the old man could wait. 

“No, I’ll get more out of him alone, trust me,” Harry said. He was going to confront the headmaster once and for all; with all the secrets he was keeping he didn’t want to let something slip that he hadn’t told his pack brother and sister. To be honest he was losing track of who knew what but what he did know was that Fenrir couldn’t know anything. 

“Just, please be careful,” Romy pleaded with him, “don’t do anything reckless or stupid.” 

“Who do you think I am?” Harry asked with a smile, “Clayton?” His best friend punched him lightly in the arm, grinning. Harry gave Romy a hug and a kiss to the cheek, telling her not to worry so much before bidding farewell to the others and starting up the marble stairs. 

Harry only made it to the fifth floor before he came across Ron and Dean, who seemed to be lacking their third wheel this evening. Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes and kept walking, hoping that they would leave him alone, but he wasn’t going to be that lucky. 

“Where you going, Potter?” Ron shouted as Harry tried to simply walk away. 

“Shove off, Weasley,” Harry said, not bothering to even turn and look at the other two teenagers, who were trying to goad him into a fight. 

“You shove off, Potter, you’re not welcome here,” Ron shouted and this time Harry stopped, turning to face them. He was entirely fed up and had other things to deal with than these two idiots. 

“Be more original, Weasley,” Harry jeered. “If I wanted my come back I’d lick it off your Dad’s face.” He really wasn’t in the mood for games this evening and Ron wasn’t his favourite person as it was. 

“You’ll pay for that one, Potter,” Ron said, removing his wand and aiming it at Harry, Dean who was stood beside his friend did the same. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry took out his wand, wanting to scare the two idiots into leaving him alone. He had very little patience for them on a good day and today was not a good day. He ran through his options in his mind as he reflected a tickling charm and a stunning spell from his attackers. He was determined to be more original than that. 

“Incarcerous,” Harry said the moment the spells had died on his opponents lips, ropes coming out of nowhere, binding Ron and Dean so that they were unable to use their wands any longer. “Colloshoo,” Harry added, a spell used to stick their feet to the ground. “Duro,” he added as his final fit, the spell causing the ropes around them to go rock solid. 

Both Ron and Dean were shouting all kinds of profanities at him now but this only made Harry smirk more, rather pleased with his handy work. Though they wouldn’t be like this long if they kept up all the noise, someone was bound to find them. 

“Silencio,” Harry said, firing the spell at each Ron and Dean in turn so that their voices were lost completely, not that this stopped them from trying to shout. Harry was in half a mind to walk away now; however, these two had been bothering him and Clayton since they had started here a month ago, he really didn’t want to let them off easy. 

He needed to consider his revenge carefully as he would want to recount the story to Clayton when he saw him after his meeting with Dumbledore, knowing that it would cheer up his best friend considerably. “What to do, what to do,” Harry mused, surveying his victims thoughtfully. “You’re like an annoying little parasite, you know that, one that isn’t dangerous; in fact, your harmless but a constant annoying itch that just gets on everyone’s nerves… that’s it,” Harry said with a huge grin. Readying his wand he fired a spell at each Ron and Dean that would make them unbearably itchy for the next few hours. 

Of course, what made it better was that with their arms bound and feet stuck to the floor there would be very little that they could do about it, other than try to rub themselves rather ineffectually against their hardened bonds. Until someone found them they’d be pretty much helpless. “Have fun,” Harry said to them, before turning on his heel and heading for the headmaster's study. 

Thankfully the rest of his walk to the office was without incident and he made reasonable time; he was only going to be three quarters of an hour late. He stood before the large gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, which moved of its own accord and revealed a stairway. 

Steeling himself for what was bound to be a difficult evening, he stepped onto the steps and made his way up to the doorway, not bothering to knock before he entered the office. Dumbledore was sat behind his large desk and what made Harry’s rather dramatic entrance even better was that he was not alone. A tiny man in a purple hat was standing before the elderly wizard, their conversation paused at the sudden intrusion. 

Harry, not having a care in the world and not faltering once, strode in, not even bothering to close the door behind him, dumped himself into the chair closest to the headmaster’s desk, swinging his legs up and resting his feet on the table top. 

“You called,” Harry drawled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking expectantly at the headmaster. 

“You’re late,” Dumbledore said calmly, looking a little shocked to see the teenager so casually lounging in his office. After half an hour had passed he had not expected to see the boy, especially after he had burnt the letter at breakfast. 

“A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to,” Harry said, quoting one of his favourite books. 

The headmaster, however, did not seem to understand the reference, and looked distinctly unimpressed by the teenager's cavalier attitude. “Mr Diddle and I are having a private conversation, Harry. Would you be so kind as to wait just outside for a moment?” he requested with forced politeness.

“Nope,” Harry said with a grin, leaning forward and grabbing a sherbet lemon from the dish on the headmasters desk. He surveyed it for a moment, giving it a sniff and then cast a simple detection spell that his Dad had taught him. When the sweet didn’t glow pink alerting him to foreign substances he popped it into his mouth. 

“Harry, this is my office, I am asking you to step outside for a moment while Mr Diggle and I finish our private conversation,” Dumbledore said, trying very hard to be reasonable, though his patience was being put to the test already, which was never a good sign. 

“I walk out that door then, and I won’t be coming back,” Harry said, relaxing in the chair and watching the two older wizards calmly. Inside he was anxious, knowing that he had to stay if he wanted his answers, but he couldn’t let the headmaster think he had the upper hand. “Make your choice old man, you want me here or not?” 

“Dedalus,” Dumbledore said, clearly struggling to keep his patience as he turned back to the short man standing in front of his desk. “I am afraid we shall have to postpone this discussion. Perhaps you would speak with Arthur, I am sure he will be able to provide you with a suitable answer.”

“I hardly think that this is over…” the short wizard blustered on, “we need to talk…” 

“I agree,” Dumbledore said sternly, permitting no further discussion on the matter as he peered over the top of his glasses. “But for the moment I am asking you to speak with Arthur; we will talk again soon,” he assure Dedalus, who did not look any happier than Dumbledore. 

“Oh don’t let me interrupt,” Harry said with a smirk. “By all means carry on as if I weren’t here,” he suggested. It certainly wouldn’t do him any harm if he happened to overhear a few details of this ‘private’ conversation; he might even learn something of use.

“If only that were possible,” Dumbledore said somewhat tiredly, not appreciating Harry’s particular brand of humour. 

“I could always leave,” Harry suggested, pointing to the door. “Up to you, Sir.” The word ‘Sir’ was said with such disdain that it took a lot for the headmaster to ignore the tone in which it was spoken. 

“Allowing yourself to be dictated to by teenagers now, Albus?” Diggle said through pinched lips, casting a narrow eyed glare at Harry who simply blew a kiss at the strange man, smiling at him. 

“He is not just any teenager,” Dumbledore said with a sigh as Dedalus gave Harry a look of utter disdain at the way he was behaving. Albus was cursing Severus more and more with each passing moment; he could hardly believe the cheek of the teenager. 

“That remains to be seen,” Diggle said stiffly, clearly not amused or impressed by the supposed saviour of the wizarding world that Dumbledore had so much faith in. They were supposed to having a meeting, the entire Order was to be gathered and Albus would be missing it… again. 

“Dedalus, please, we will talk later,” the headmaster said sternly, he would not have this conversation in front of the boy. It was undignified and he would not be showing any vulnerability to this teenager, who very clearly was a lot smarter than he first appeared to be. 

“Fine, you had better be right about that boy,” Dedalus said with one final glare at the vivacious teen before turning to leave, decidedly unhappy with how the meeting between them had gone. 

“It was so nice meeting you, we must do this again sometime,” Harry said cheerily, even giving Dedalus a little wave as he left. “Have a great evening.” 

“I hardly think that was necessary,” Dumbledore said somewhat stiffly as with a wave of his wand he closed the door behind Diggle so that the two of them had some privacy. They would need it for the conversation they were about it have. 

“It was entirely necessary,” Harry said with a smirk. “You summoned me here, so I’m here. I can hardly be blamed if you double booked your schedule.” 

“I took it as a refusal when you burnt the invitation...” Dumbledore said, unable to keep the irritation from his tone; this young man truly was something else. 

“Don’t kid yourself, that was no invitation,” Harry interrupted, refusing to allow Albus to believe that he had been at all reasonable with his requests for them to have this discussion. Harry was here because he wanted something that Dumbledore had, there was nothing else to it.  

“Would you have come if you did not wish to be here?” Dumbledore asked, raising an amused eyebrow, studying the teenager with interest. Harry was certainly a conundrum to him that was for sure.  

“Of course not, but that does not change the fact that your letter was far more a demand than a request,” Harry said pointedly, glaring right back at the headmaster defiantly. He wasn’t going to show any weakness to this man; Dumbledore already knew his biggest weakness, which was Fenrir, he couldn’t afford to make himself any more vulnerable. 

“But you do want to be here,” Albus said, trying very hard not to sound too pleased about that fact. 

“I have questions, you have answers,” Harry said with a shrug. He didn’t really want to be there, but it was where he needed to be to get what he wanted. “But for the moment I am far more curious about why YOU want me here,” he went on, watching Dumbledore expectantly. 

“There is a lot we have to discuss,” Albus said with a nod. Whether or not Harry wanted to be there was irrelevant when it came down to it; he was there and now they could make progress.

“Yeah, I thought the whole questions and answers thing kinda covered that,” Harry said with a tone of annoyance. “You’re stating the obvious now. Get to the point, I don’t have all night,” he insisted, not in the mood to listen to the ramblings of the headmaster. He wanted to get his answers and then go find Romy and Clay.

“I don’t appreciate the attitude, Harry,” Dumbledore said sternly, his eyes narrowed at the precocious young man. 

“And I don’t appreciate you wasting my time,” Harry snapped back, glaring at the headmaster; he still hadn’t removed his feet from Dumbledore’s desk, continuing to lounge back in his armchair comfortably. 

Dumbledore sighed. “Perhaps we should get to the point,” he said, getting tired of the attitude Harry was showing him. They were wasting time and Albus had waited long enough to have one on one time with the teenager. 

“Brilliant idea, absolute genius,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. Obviously Dumbledore was a man used to being in charge.

“There is a war coming,” the headmaster stated bluntly and found himself rather irritated when Harry simply rolled his eyes. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” the teenager said, reaching forward and nabbing a second lemon drop, following the same process that he had before, checking it for foreign substances. The headmaster thought it rather strange the young man be so paranoid about things like that; but then Dumbledore supposed that Harry had been raised by Severus, so he knew he shouldn’t have been that shocked. 

“Harry…” Dumbledore had to grit his teeth, he was getting rather tired of the muggle references that he only halfway understood. 

“Albus…” Harry returned in the same dulcet tone the headmaster had used, only infuriating Albus further, which, of course, had been the intention. 

“I knew Severus for many years,” Dumbledore said with a forced calm, clearly his patience being pushed to its limit. “I do not believe he would have approved of this attitude.”

“Granted,” Harry said with a chuckle, “he would not have tolerated me speaking to him in such a manner.” That was the truth; his Dad had often told him to hold his tongue when he was being particularly cheeky. “That said, I do not believe he would object to me using my razor sharp wit for this particular occasion,” he added, remembering his Dad’s warning in regards to the headmaster, “or even for your benefit in general. He never did speak highly of you.”

“This is not a game, Harry,” Dumbledore snapped, tired of the constant back talk, glaring at where the teenager's feet were still resting up on his desk. 

“You were the only one trying to play, Albus,” Harry said pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest. He would have much preferred that they lay their cards on the table and been honest with one another. 

“I believe that this is being rather counterproductive, I need you to listen to me,” the headmaster said, regaining his cool and calm façade; he had been so certain that he would not let Harry get to him, but apparently that was easier said than done. “What I have to tell you is of vital importance,” he went on, peering at Harry over the top of his spectacles, leaning forward onto his desk slightly.

“Yawn,” Harry said, miming a very exaggerated yawning action, complete with patting his hand over his mouth.

“You do realise that we are in the middle of a war,” Dumbledore pointed out through clenched teeth, before letting a small smile grace his lips. “A war that you are prophesied to win.” 

Harry blinked slowly a couple of times as he took in those words; carefully he sat up, lowering his feet to the floor to meet the headmaster’s gaze with curiosity. “Prophesied?” he asked, thinking that it certainly explained a thing or two, and wanting to know more.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said firmly, glad that things were finally going more how he intended. “A Prophecy was made before you were born that stated a boy born at the end of July...” 

“That could mean any number of kids,” Harry interrupted. “Why me?” he demanded to know. He certainly wasn’t going to get involved in this war unless he really had no choice and if they could find someone else who fit Dumbledore’s supposed prophecy then that would work out best for both of them.

So much for things finally going how he intended, Dumbledore thought to himself. It seemed that Harry was not shy about asking questions or speaking his mind; Dumbledore felt that it was rather a shame that Severus had instilled such confidence in the boy, this would have been all far easier if Harry was more the impressionable young man that so many teenagers were. “There were only two,” the headmaster told him with a frown.

“Then go and talk to the other one because I’m not interested in winning any wars,” Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand, leaning back in his chair again.

“The other one was Neville Longbottom,” Dumbledore said with a heavy seriousness to his voice. “A name I believe you are familiar with,” he added, meeting Harry’s eyes as though daring him to make some barbed remark about Neville.

“He’s dead,” Harry said simply. It wasn’t as though he took any joy in boy’s death, a loss of life was always tragic as far as he was concerned, but he had never known the young Gryffindor either; if Dumbledore wanted Harry to mourn him, then he was going to be disappointed. Though, Harry thought, it did explain why Ron and his cronies were so convinced that Harry was there as some kind of replacement for Neville.

“Indeed he is,” Dumbledore confirmed, with what sounded like genuine sadness. Harry was more inclined to believe that it was due to spoiled plans than over the loss of an eleven year old boy. “When you were kidnapped...” 

“I wasn’t kidnapped,” Harry interrupted angrily.

“Fine; when you disappeared, presumed to be dead. I thought that Neville was the one the prophecy meant,” Dumbledore said, adjusting his terminology as he didn’t want to argue over something as meaningless as their different opinions on what Severus had done. 

“But he died,” Harry stated bluntly, there was little to no emotion in his voice as he said this but then he had never known the boy, he was just a name and nothing more. 

“Yes, he faced Voldemort when he was eleven years old and failed," the headmaster explained. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his friends and were with him when it happened. The two of them were not the same after that, they drifted apart after the loss of Neville.” 

“What about the other one that died?” Harry asked curiously, trying to put together what had happened. “A girl, Ron’s sister,” he clarified, wondering if the headmaster was going to try and justify the death of another eleven year old within his school.

Dumbledore sighed. It was going to be a long and difficult conversation it seemed; however, it was one that he always knew that they would have to have eventually. “Ginny’s death was unfortunate, it was also the death that brought Voldemort back as Tom Riddle,” he explained, though there was very little remorse in his tone. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confusion evident in his face. He had no idea how the death of an eleven year old girl could bring Voldemort back as Tom Riddle. 

“Do you know what a Horcrux is, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, looking at the teenager with his blue eyes, imploring him to tell the truth. Here they were at the very precipice of what the headmaster needed Harry to do and the boy was smart, asking all the right questions. 

“No,” Harry answered truthfully. He had never even heard of the term Horcrux before, which meant that his father hadn’t deemed it important enough to learn about; or, alternatively, he considered it to be too dangerous. Judging by the look on Dumbledore’s face, however, Harry was willing to bet that it was the latter. 

“Good,” the headmaster said, with an approving nod of his head, “I would be more concerned if you did.”

“What are they?” Harry asked; clearly whatever they were, they were important enough for the headmaster to bring them up. Harry doubted that Dumbledore would waste time by talking about something that wasn’t important. 

“A Horcrux, Harry, is an object that contains a part of a person’s soul,” the headmaster explained, noting the appropriate look of concern on Harry’s face. “By creating a Horcrux it allows the individual to remain grounded on this planet even after their body is destroyed and they are meant to be dead and gone,” Dumbledore went on.

“So when Voldemort killed Ginny and came back…” Harry went on, needing for the headmaster to clarify what he was saying. The concept of a Horcrux didn’t seem to be that hard to grasp, but it was the fact that Voldemort had used them to somehow come back that was stumping him momentarily. 

“Unfortunately, Ginny Weasley was in possession of one of his many Horcruxes,” Dumbledore told him. “In fact it was his strongest one; it literally drained the life from her, giving it to Voldemort.” 

“When you say many…?” Harry asked, cottoning on to the wording the headmaster had used. He was smart enough to know that Albus Dumbledore didn’t do or say anything by accident. 

“I believe that he has split his soul into six pieces,” the headmaster said unhappily. This was a lie of course, there were seven but he wasn’t about to go into detail about that with Harry just yet, he had to make sure that the boy could handle it first and currently he wasn’t sure that he could. 

“Six!” Harry exclaimed in horror, wondering how on earth they were going to go about not only destroying Voldemort but another five pieces of his soul as well.

“Yes, Voldemort is a man who seeks to be immortal by any means necessary,” the headmaster explained. finding it hard to conceal his glee at the fact that he was actually talking about this with Harry Potter. He had thought that this moment would never come but now his plans were more or less falling into place and he couldn’t have been happier about this than he was. "I am fairly sure he always intended to make seven due to the magical properties of such a number, but was halted in these plans the night that he attacked you."

"So how do we know that he hasn't gone on to make the seventh now, since coming back?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore, sure that there was more to this than the headmaster was saying.

"I suppose we cannot be certain, but it is my belief that he has other aims in mind at the moment," Dumbledore told him sternly. 

“So what does all of this have to do with me?” Harry asked hesitantly. He could certainly see why these Horcruxes were a problem, but what wasn’t clear was why they were his problem. He had enough to concern himself with, he didn’t want to get involved in this as well if he could help it.

“The night Voldemort murdered your parents he marked you as his equal,” Dumbledore told him matter-of-factly, ensuring to keep a firm eye on the teen. “The killing curse he fired at you, rebounded and hit him, which is what left you with that scar. You are the only one that can defeat him,” the headmaster said, wanting to make that clear in Harry’s mind.

Harry reached up and ran his fingers over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that his Dad had never really explained satisfactorily. “But why?” he asked, confused about why Dumbledore couldn’t just take care of Voldemort himself, “I don’t understand.” 

“The night that your parents were killed, and Voldemort tried to kill you, something happened,” Dumbledore said, and Harry frowned at the reference to both his parents being dead, but now he was getting some answers he would let it pass for the moment. “Your mother died to save you and that love and protection lives on inside you.”

“Protection?” Harry scoffed disbelievingly, thinking of how Gideon had attacked him, what Blaise had done, all the dangerous situations that had almost killed him; if his mother’s life had given him some form of protection then it hadn’t been worth her life. “Trust me, Dumbledore, it isn’t working,” he said bluntly.

“It protects you against Voldemort, my dear boy,” the headmaster clarified, “not against more minimal threats.” He found himself curious just what dangers the teenager might have had to face, given he had been kept away from the wizarding world so effectively for the majority of his life.

Harry scoffed a little; Gideon and the other strays had hardly been a minimal threat; however, he wasn’t about to go into detail about that. Harry didn’t want to give the headmaster any reason to think that he wasn’t safe with his pack; any doubts on that front would only give the headmaster a reason to remove him from his family, something that Harry would never let happen. 

“If he really has marked me as his equal, then why has he left me alone up until now?” Harry questioned; there were a hundred questions running through his mind, however this was the one that made it to the forefront and out through his mouth. It was probably not the most vital of questions that he needed the answer to but it was still something that he needed, wanted to know. 

“He thought you dead too, I presume,” Dumbledore said, keeping his voice level and calm as he said that, something which only made Harry angrier. 

“So when you summoned me here, against my will might I add, it made him aware that I wasn’t dead!” Harry all but yelled at the headmaster, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands onto the desk. “You made me and my family targets!” he raged. He was beyond furious that this meddling old man had not only destroyed the life that he had with his Dad in Ingleton, kidnapped his father, forced him into this school against his will, but had put him and his family in danger for his own purposes. 

“You needed a magical education,” Dumbledore argued back, slightly taken aback by the teenagers sudden and obvious anger. “And you have a responsibility in this war, you are the one who will be able to defeat him!” 

“I want to hear this prophecy,” Harry demanded, refusing to sit back down; he was too much on edge to do so now, even if he had wanted to. Every part of his body was pulsing with anger and he needed to vent, very shortly, if the headmaster didn’t start cooperating then he was going to be the target. 

“It is in the Ministry of Magic, in the department of Mysteries, I cannot get it. Unfortunately the Ministry has fallen into the hands of Voldemort and I would not be welcomed there,” Dumbledore said, again lying without faltering once. He could easily have fetched it, or rather taken Harry there to get it; in truth, he didn’t even to need to do such a thing, having been the one the prophecy was originally given to and therefore he could have shown him the memory.   

“Oh imagine that,” Harry muttered under his breath so that Dumbledore didn’t hear him. “I need proof that you aren’t bullshitting me,” he said, louder this time, glaring at the elderly wizard. 

“I cannot get the prophecy, Harry,” Dumbledore stated once more. He wanted to see what the boy was made of, if he had the daring, the nerve and the initiative to go and get it for himself. “Only those whom the prophecy is regarding can retrieve it,” he informed him. 

“You are a manipulative old man with a limited moral code,” Harry pointed out, leaning on the desk as he glared at the headmaster. “Why should I trust you?” he asked in a deadly quiet voice.

“I am here to help you,” Dumbledore said calmly, looking at Harry over his spectacles, watching him with fascination. The boy really was something else. 

“Then why did you tell me my Dad was dead when really you’re keeping him a prisoner?” Harry asked, infuriated with the headmaster and knowing that it was time to play his trump card. Whatever was going on he was going to find out what he had to do to get his Dad back to him, safe and alive. 

“Because your father is dead,” Albus said simply, knowing that he was not lying. James Potter was indeed long dead, though he knew perfectly well that this was not who Harry meant. 

“No he isn’t,” Harry snapped rather impatiently, with a sweep of his hand he sent all of the spindly and delicate instruments that had been on the left of the headmaster’s desk, smashing gracelessly to the ground. 

A little taken aback but not at all surprised by the rash and violent action that the teenager had done, Dumbledore sighed. “Severus is alive, I admit to that, but your father is dead, he died the same night as your mother, protecting her and you.” 

“No, my Dad raised me, he loves me,” Harry said angrily, starting to pace around the office, unable to look at the headmaster. “He taught me amazingly well, you won’t take that from us,” Harry yelled suddenly, turning and pointing at Dumbledore. “I want to see him,” he demanded.

“I don’t think that that will be a good idea,” Dumbledore said with a frown, thinking that perhaps, considering the spell used to contain and control Severus, as well as punish him, it would not be wise for Harry to see him.

“I’ll see him or I’ll have no part in the war, I’ll go back to my pack and you’ll never see or hear from me again,” Harry threatened, ready to destroy the office completely and do exactly as he threatened if the headmaster didn’t give him what he wanted. 

“You wouldn’t leave Severus behind,” Dumbledore challenged, wanting to call Harry’s bluff. He could hardly believe that the teenager would walk away from the man who had raised him, a man who he claimed to care about. 

“And you're too egocentric to let me walk away,” Harry said dismissively. Dumbledore had already made it clear that he needed Harry and so he was confident that the headmaster would meet his demands.

“I’ll have Greyback arrested,” Dumbledore warned firmly.

“I thought you wanted me to cooperate,” Harry stated coldly. “Threatening me isn’t going to get you what you want, if anything it’ll make me less inclined to do as you ask. If you have Fen arrested I will be left with no choice but to go to Voldemort; I am sure he will help me get my mate back.” 

“You would sacrifice the wizarding world for him?” Dumbledore asked, truly shocked that Harry cared about Fenrir Greyback enough to turn his back on the entire wizarding world. It was not something he had expected from the teenager. 

“I would,” Harry said without a moment’s hesitation. He wasn’t sure what he would do in truth, but he needed Dumbledore to believe him beyond doubt. 

“If I take you to Severus, will you play your part in the war?” Dumbledore asked, fully believing that this was going to be the fastest and surest way to ensure the teenager's cooperation. There was also a rather devious plan forming in his mind, one that was practically foolproof. 

“If you can guarantee his safety and his survival then, yes,” Harry said, though he wasn’t quite done with his demands, there were a few other things he needed to make sure were a certainty before he agreed to anything solidly. 

“The unbreakable vow then,” Dumbledore suggested, trying to keep the smug smile from his lips. He felt secure in such a thing; he was master of death, after all, no vow would take his life, not even an unbreakable one, not when he had control of all three of the deathly hallows.

“Yes, but I want to see him first, I want to know that he is alive. I want to talk to him. once I know he’s alright then I’ll make the unbreakable vow with you. If my Dad dies though, then you die too, it’s the only way I can assure you’ll keep him alive, if your pathetic life is linked to his,” Harry said, glaring hatefully at the elderly wizard, not trusting him for a moment. 

“Your end of the deal is to destroy Voldemort then, whatever the cost,” Dumbledore said with a smile, knowing what the cost would be to Harry. As long as the boy didn’t demand it then he wouldn’t be telling him anything he didn’t need to know until he absolutely needed to know it. 

“Whatever the cost,” Harry agreed; he would win this war for Dumbledore if it meant his family, including both the pack and his Dad, were safe. “One more thing, if we’re to go through with this and make the unbreakable vow, my pack, current and future members included are to go unharmed; they are not to be targeted, hunted or hurt in anyway by you or as a result of your orders.” 

Dumbledore nodded, slightly impressed by the fact that Harry was ensuring that those in his life would be safe and yet thinking nothing of himself. “You seem to care about them a great deal,” the headmaster mused, staring at the teenager thoughtfully. Harry had a big heart it seemed and was selfless too, which was exactly what Dumbledore wanted him to be. 

“They’re my family, of course I do. Now, do we have a deal?” Harry said with irritation, feeling as if he were stating the obvious as he confirmed this for the meddling old man. He loved each and every member of his pack with all his heart and he would do anything for them. 

“What would your Alpha think of this I wonder,” Dumbledore mused, wanting to push Harry a little, test his reactions and see what he would do.

“Leave Fenrir out of this, this is between you and me,” Harry snapped, not willing to bring his mate into this in any way. If he could help it, Harry wasn’t going to allow Dumbledore to use Fenrir against him, not as a threat, not as a punishment, anything. He loved Fenrir too much to put him in the firing line, no matter how much Harry knew that the Alpha wolf could take care of himself. 

“Win this war and I will have no reason to bring him into this,” the headmaster said, a smile on his lips as he spoke. He was just too happy to contain himself any more, his plan was coming together so nicely, so naturally, that he had a lot to be happy about. 

“I already said I would. Now, when can I see my Dad?” Harry demanded, standing up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the headmaster with as much fierceness as he could manage.

“Tomorrow. But I will not tolerate you bringing your lackeys with you,” Dumbledore warned, believing, and rightly so, that the trip to Grimmauld place would go smoother if it were just him and Harry. He would not be tolerating the other two tagging along as well. Harry was unpredictable enough without Clayton and Romy being added to the mix. 

“Romy and Clay?” Harry queried, fairly amused at the term lackeys when describing his pack brother and sister. He wanted to ensure a loophole in this.

“Indeed,” Dumbledore said a little stiffly. 

“They won’t be there,” Harry agreed, already knowing that he would not be alone; if Dumbledore didn’t want him bringing Romy and Clayton then he wouldn’t bring them. They would have been his first choice, of course, but it was perhaps better that they weren’t too big a part of this for the time being. 

Harry had another person in mind and unless the headmaster specifically said not to bring anyone at all then he was going to make full use of the loop hole Albus had foolishly given him. There was someone else that Harry thought he might be able to trust, simply because Fenrir trusted him enough to bring him into the pack. Remus. 

“I will see you promptly after dinner tomorrow; do not be late this time,” Dumbledore warned, meeting Harry’s eyes as he said this. 

“Like you’re going to do anything to me if I am,” Harry said smugly as he grabbed his bag, flung it over his shoulder before heading for the door and freedom, fully intending to go and find Romy, Clayton and Draco so that he could talk to them. Not that he knew how he was going to even begin explaining this but he already knew that he would have to give them a slightly edited version anyway. 

FGHP

“He should have been back by now,” Clayton said, pacing from one end of the common room to the other. Draco and Theo were occupying themselves with the pool table, trying to put the skills Harry had taught them into practice and trying their best not to pay any attention to the rather irate werewolf. 

Romy, Astoria, Daphne and Pansy were sat reading, in rather close quarters, side by side on the three seater sofa. It was perhaps fortunate that Astoria and Romy were so small otherwise they never would have all fit. As it was, their books were scrunched up, close to their faces as there really wasn’t space to have them all. 

“Harry is perfectly capable of taking care of himself,” Romy said without looking up from her own book. She had already completed all the assigned reading for the entire year plus next year's reading list too; this book she was reading to get them out of the Slytherin dormitory and into their own classroom. She thought she might have found what they needed to create their indoor wilderness. 

“He will probably be back here soon, I think you worry too much,” Astoria added, remaining equally engrossed in the literature in her hands. It was lucky that she was so engrossed because otherwise she might have been a little concerned at the scowl Clayton was directing at her. 

“This is Harry, he could probably find trouble if he turned a corner too quickly,” Clay grumbled, wondering, quite seriously, if he should go and look for his best friend, just in case. He was already in trouble with the Alpha, he didn’t want to make it worse. 

“True,” Harry said as he stepped into the room, “but I would kick its arse when I did.” 

“Harry!” Romy and Clay exclaimed in synchronisation that made Romy scowl and Clayton grin happily for a moment, as they turned to look at where their pack brother had just walked through the door to the common room. Harry, however, looked to be very amused by the pair of them.

Clayton, the moment he laid eyes on Harry, was heading across the room and starting to inspect the submissive male for any injuries. It hadn’t felt right to let him go to speak with Dumbledore alone and he needed to be certain that it hadn’t been a terrible mistake to do so.

“Could you at least act human?” Harry hissed at him, as Astoria, Theo and Pansy watched the rather unusual behaviour with interest. None of them were sure what to make of what Clayton was doing. 

“They’ve been best friends a long time,” Romy said with a shrug. “Who could possibly start to explain their strange ways?” she asked rhetorically, with an amused smile as Clayton gave Harry a rather pointed look and carried on the inspection regardless.

As it was, it seemed that Clayton wasn’t able to control his instinct for the moment, and it took almost ten minutes before he was satisfied that there were no injuries and that Harry was, in fact, completely unharmed. 

“You done?” Harry asked, finding himself slightly amused after the ten minute inspection. It wasn’t what he was hoping for when he got back but it was still nice to have normality back between the three of them. 

“Yeah, fine, I’m done,” Clayton said, realising that there wasn’t a scratch on Harry’s body from his encounter with Dumbledore and that he could finally relax. 

“Hey, Prince,” Draco said. “Come and give me a game; Theodore here can’t play to save his life!” Harry laughed at that, Draco was actually getting rather good at pool; the others, however, were still somewhat lacking in their ability. 

“Are we playing for pleasure or for money?” Harry asked raising an amused eyebrow at his friend, quite happy with either prospect as it would take his mind off the blizzard of information Dumbledore had just sent his way.

“If I say pleasure are you going to turn it into some morbid sexual thing again?” Draco asked with a frown, remembering the last time that Harry had done that. 

“I think I learnt my lesson on that front,” Harry said with a sombre tone as he dumped his book bag on the ground and accepted the cue from Theo, who took up a position next to the table to watch. 

“Harry, aren’t we going to…” Romy went to say, thinking that the three of them should talk about what had happened in Harry’s meeting with Dumbledore, though Harry seemed to have other plans. 

“Later, Romy,” Harry said, waving her off. He needed a little time to think it all over before he would be ready to share any of what he had learnt with his pack siblings. “Can we not just be teenagers for a while?” he asked her pleadingly. 

“Do you understand what they’re talking about?” Astoria whispered to her big sister, looking from Romy, to Harry, to Clayton with confusion. 

“No,” Daphne replied somewhat tersely.

“They’re so strange!” Pansy said with disapproval before all three of them turned back to their books, Romy following suit after giving Harry a rather disparaging look. 

“Harry’s right,” Clayton said, leaning down over the back of the sofa and kissing Romy on the cheek, which only earned him a growl of annoyance and warning. “Let’s just have some fun.” 

“Alternatively Clayton,” Romy hissed, “you could do your homework!” 

“But Harry isn’t doing his homework!” Clayton whined, crossing his arms over his shoulders like a spoilt toddler that had been told no. 

“I’ve done all mine,” Harry said happily as he motioned for Draco to take the first shot and make the break. 

“So have I,” Romy said with another pointed look at Clayton. “If you get it out now and ask me very nicely then I might consider helping you,” she added. 

Grumbling, Clayton nodded, heading for the dormitory to grab his bag as he knew better than to refuse help from Romy, knowing he would get it done in half the time with her help. He went to smack Harry around the ear as the submissive male patted him on the head and said, “Good boy,” rather patronisingly, but Harry simply ducked out of the way laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do take a moment to leave us your thoughts. It would mean a great deal to us and help us get through the next few stressful weeks.


	51. Trouble and Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Micha get better acquainted :-D

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 51 – Trouble and Marshmallow 

Fenrir was once again contemplating his hatred towards trees. This time, however, he was actually up a tree, Harry’s favourite tree in fact, taking measurements to ensure that the platforms, which were almost built, would be able to be safely fitted into the tree at the height he wanted then. 

Since he had killed the stray that had trespassed into their territory, Fenrir had been in a rather sullen mood. He was a little pre-occupied with thoughts on the many strays surrounding and threatening his territory and was not paying as much attention to his footing as he should have been considering the fact he was up a tree. 

As he manoeuvred his footing, Fenrir misjudged the size of the knot in the bark he was using as a foothold and almost fell. Cursing, the Alpha wolf readjusted himself, strengthening his hold to prevent it happening again. 

“You alright up there?” Damon called up from the base of the tree. He had been a little concerned for his friend the past couple days as he had been in an even grumpier mood than usual. Everyone was concerned about the threat surrounding them but they trusted their Alpha to take care of them. Only Damon could see the toll that was taking on the leader of their pack. 

“Fine,” Fenrir grunted in response, deciding that he was finished and more than happy to be heading back down to have his feet on the ground once again. He couldn’t understand how Harry could enjoy being up this high for any length of time. 

“Need some help?” Damon offered, watching his friend carefully. 

“I’m done,” Fenrir said sharply as he shimmied down the tree a little before jumping the last few feet and landing with cat like grace on the ground below. 

“How are they coming along?” Damon asked, motioning up into the tree. He was keen to see the handiwork of the Alpha, though not so keen to show the pups, or even Micha for that matter. He was still unsure about whether it would be a good idea; it would be a far too convenient hiding spot for the reckless pups, who were always up to some form of mischief. 

“Fine,” Fenrir responded, heading deeper into the woods where he had been building the platforms, hoping that Damon wouldn’t follow him; but he wasn’t to be that lucky and he heard his friend’s footfalls behind him. 

“They going to be ready for when they get back from school?” Damon asked curiously. The Alpha had been spending a lot of time on the platforms so he was sure that he must have made significant progress; though, he hadn’t actually seen any of it for himself.

“No,” Fenrir said stiffly, wanting to be alone. Damon, however, was not going to just leave, not when he was concerned about his friend and the danger that they were in as pack, especially with so many of them leaving to visit the pups for the coming weekend in Hogsmeade. 

“I was thinking about the weekend,” Damon said as they reached where Fenrir had been spending his time building the platforms; the Alpha simply grunted in response. “You’re going to want to see Harry and, considering everything Romy has been through, Jenson will want to see her. I’m volunteering to stay behind to help defend the territory with Lukas.”

“Okay,” Fenrir said, not really paying much attention to what Damon was saying, though he nodded his agreement that Damon should remain behind as both the Alpha and Beta were leaving. 

“Callie will probably go with you. I’ll stay behind with Tessie, Lukas and Micha, make sure they don’t get into any trouble,” Damon added, smiling a little because he knew that the only one likely to get himself into trouble in that group was Micha. 

“Okay,” Fenrir said again, not sure why Damon was still there. He had already agreed after all.

“Are you alright?” Damon asked rather brazenly, knowing that it could be a very bad move to ask this of the Alpha. Predictably, Fenrir turned to glare at his friend for daring to ask the question; the Alpha was determined that he would not show weakness, especially not in the face of the challenges they were currently facing as a pack. 

“I am not weak,” Fenrir growled, crossing the space between him and Damon with a few short strides. In the blink of an eye Damon had found himself with a hand around his neck and back pinned against a tree as the Alpha wolf glowered at him. 

“Damn it, I know you’re not weak!” Damon snapped, his hands automatically closing around the Alpha’s wrist and hand, trying to loosen the grip around his neck. 

“Leave me be,” Fenrir said angrily, as he released his grip on his friend, letting Damon crumble to the floor. The Alpha turned away, his attention back on the platforms he was reluctantly making for his little mate; though he was simply staring at them rather than actually doing anything.

“You could try not taking your moods out on me, you know,” Damon grumbled, rubbing at his neck as he got back to his feet. He was far too used to Fenrir’s temper to actually take it personally, but he could have done without being assaulted.

“We need an omega,” Fenrir grunted.

“We are not going to find some young werewolf for you to beat on, just to make yourself feel better,” Damon said with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, it isn’t as though we could trust anyone else to join the pack at the moment,” he pointed out; it had been a stretch to allow this professor from Hogwarts to join them, even if he had been bitten by Fenrir and was Lukas’ sire. Fenrir had explained this in as little detail as one would expect from the grumpy Alpha, leaving poor Lukas reeling from the news and leaving Tessie and Callie to pick up the pieces. 

Fenrir growled in frustration, knowing that Damon was right. It wasn’t really how they functioned as a pack anyway; they had two male submissives, who were natural omegas in most packs, and yet he would not allow anything to happen to either of them. The closest to an omega they had was Tessie and he would no sooner consider hurting her than he would Micha or Harry. The Alpha punched his fist into a tree trunk in frustration, wondering when he had become so weak that he couldn’t bare the idea of one of his pack hurt.

Damon smiled to himself, pretty sure he knew what was going on in his friend's head, a talent he rather prided himself on and one he was sure Harry was quickly working out for himself. “That you don’t want to hurt any of us doesn’t make you weak, you know. You really are a great Alpha.”

“We still need an omega,” Fenrir growled, not denying that it was too dangerous to bring anyone new into the pack; on that front, Damon was right but that didn’t lessen their need for one. Harlan had been a lot of fun in that respect. 

“I can recommend a tree that requires removal,” Damon said with a smile, thinking of the tree where Micha had had his freak out. He could quite happily see that particular tree destroyed. 

“Marshmallow?” a voice called out somewhat timidly, “you out here?”

“Over here, trouble,” Damon called back and Fenrir turned to give him a very strange look. It took a moment for Damon to realise what Micha had actually called him as it had become so natural to hear it when it was just the two of them together, and when he did, he let out a groan, just as his mate appeared through the trees.

“What you doing out here?” Micha asked instantly going to his mate, snuggling into his side as Damon lifted up his arm to accept him there. 

“Talking with my friend,” Damon told him and Micha turned to smile at the grumpy looking Alpha. “And I thought you were only going to use that nickname when we’re alone,” he added, turning Micha’s attention back to him.

“Well I assumed you were alone, you were the one that replied and gave the game away,” Micha pointed out happily.

“I could hardly allow you to wander around the woods on your own,” Damon said sternly, unhappy that Micha had ventured out of the safety of the clearing to find him in the first place. 

“Go be cute somewhere else,” Fenrir growled warningly as he saw that they were about to kiss. He was already in a bad mood, he didn’t want to be reminded of exactly how much he missed Harry right now by watching Damon and Micha be happy together. 

Damon had plans for himself and Micha now that they had the opportunity to be alone anyway; it wasn’t something that they could do in front of the Alpha so Damon was more than happy to give Fenrir the alone time that he needed. 

“Come with me, trouble,” Damon whispered to his mate, dragging him away from where the Alpha was going back to his building. He avoided going any deeper into the woods, though the activity that he had planned was not one they would want to be interrupted during. 

“Where are we going?” Micha asked, a little confused. With their hands linked together it was hard to resist the tug of Damon’s arm on his own, not that Micha wanted to resist at all. 

“Alone time,” Damon said as he came to a stop, too impatient to go any further, judging that they were far enough from both the clearing and the Alpha now. “I just want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me,” Micha returned, giving his mate a goofy grin. Damon smiled right back, pulling the submissive against him, his hands finding their way under Micha’s jumper to touch the warm, smooth skin of his upper body. 

“I want to try something,” the dominant said, his words soft and almost whispered as they were so close to one another. “If you are comfortable with it, I mean,” he added wanting to make it clear that the submissive still had a choice and could say no with no repercussions at all.

“Okay,” Micha said a little fearfully. He trusted Damon, he was pretty sure that he was irreversibly in love with him at this point, but the fact that Damon was so much more experienced and older still scared him a little. 

“I want you to take me,” Damon said earnestly. It took a moment for the words to sink in and for Micha’s amethyst eyes to go wide in shock at what his mate meant. 

“But I’ll hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want you to think of me like that, I can’t do that,” Micha said in a full blown panic by the time Damon finally ceased the ramblings by pressing his lips to the submissive wolf’s, silencing him. 

“Hush,” Damon said as he broke their kiss. “Only if you are ready but I want us to try. I promise you that it will not hurt me, I am actually rather looking forward to it.” 

“But it always hurt…” Micha said, pure terror in his voice and in his eyes. “And you’re not a submissive, you’re not suppose to…”

“Micha!” Damon said firmly. “This relationship,” he said gesturing between the two of them, “it is ours. No-one gets to tell us what we are and are not supposed to do. I want this, if you feel ready. And I promise that I won’t let you hurt me.”

“But…” Micha went to interrupt. 

“No buts… well there will be, hopefully, I just want to show you that it doesn’t have to hurt,” Damon said with a smile, reaching a hand up to stroke the wonderfully soft tufts of blond hair that belonged to his mate. 

“You’re sure?” Micha asked, still unsure about what his mate was asking of him. It didn’t feel right at all; even when he had been with Lyla he had never been comfortable taking the dominant role; however, he could hear and see the determination in Damon’s voice and eyes and just how much he wanted them to try.

“Yes,” Damon said, smiling at Micha. The submissive made his heart swell with love and pride every time he looked at him. He couldn’t quite get over how lucky he was; that after liking him for so long, the jealousy when Micha found someone else and always turned to others for comfort, that Micha was finally his mate. 

“You want this?” Micha asked again, just to be sure. It was a memory that he wished he didn’t have, the pain that Harlan had inflicted upon him when they fucked. Micha hated Harlan for what he had done and he didn’t want Damon to hate him in that way. 

“Yes, I want you,” Damon clarified, thinking that it was important that Micha realised it wasn’t sex that he wanted, well he did want it but it wasn’t as important as wanting him. He wanted to feel Micha inside of him, he needed to show his submissive that sex could be good; in fact, it could be amazing, with the right person. 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Micha confessed, his cheeks flushing a brilliant scarlet colour as he said this. It was silly to feel embarrassed as he was sure it was something that Damon already knew about him but he still felt a little humiliated admitting it. 

“I’ll show you,” Damon said softly, making sure that he sounded reassuring, wanting to make sure that Micha felt at ease. He wanted to make this special, something that neither of them would forget for a long time for good reasons. 

“But what if I hurt you?” Micha asked, unable to get over this hurdle in his mind. The pain was fresh in his mind and if he could help it, he would never let anyone he cared about feel anything close to the pain he had felt, least of all Damon, who was his whole world. 

“You won’t,” Damon said as he placed a soft kiss upon Micha’s lips, holding him close. If Damon had his way he would literally never let Micha go; he was so besotted with the submissive that it made him a little sick to the stomach and his head spin when he thought about losing him. 

“Damon…” Micha said timidly as the dominant male pulled back from the kiss, looking up at his taller mate with wide, terrified amethyst eyes. 

“Shh, it’s not going to happen, let’s just take this one step at a time…” Damon suggested, wanting to calm the clearly upset submissive before he went into an irreversible state of panic. Their first time was always going to be the hardest and that was why Damon wanted it to be this way, with Micha on top. “Undress me,” Damon said, his tone barely more than a whisper. 

“What?” Micha asked, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts. The two of them had been naked in each other's company before, hell they were werewolves, it came as part of the territory but this had a more sexual air to it and that was why the idea scared him so much. 

“Well if I am the one getting fucked here, then I want to be pampered,” Damon said with a wink, thinking that maybe joking and lightening the mood might help make the whole thing easier on the submissive; however, when Micha tensed up, Damon knew that he had made a mistake.

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds…” Micha said, hating the word ‘fucked’ it was too brutal, too harsh… too much like what Harlan had done to him and he didn’t want anything that he and Damon shared to have any similarities to what Harlan had forced him to suffer through.

“Okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry, that was crude of me. I just want to make you laugh,” Damon said, a rush of guilt flooding through him when he realised that he had made the situation worse. Though he didn’t really understand how he had made it worse with the use of one word. 

“Well it wasn’t funny,” Micha said with a pout, but he did reach out and take hold of the hem of Damon’s jumper, his heart racing in his chest. He didn’t want to linger on Harlan, not if they were really going to do this as it would only ruin it for them both. 

“I’m sorry,” Damon said earnestly as Micha stood on his tiptoes and brought his mate’s jumper up and over his head. The dominant male more than happy to allow his submissive mate to undress him. 

“I want this to be different,” Micha said seriously, “I want this to be…”

“Making love?” Damon suggested, an adoringly fond expression on his face as he smiled at Micha. He would have willingly given Micha the world if he could, anything that his mate wanted then Damon was going to give to him if it was in his power to do so. Micha had suffered in his life and Damon was determined the make the rest of his life perfect beyond Micha’s wildest dreams. 

“It is our first time together,” Micha pointed out, though it was needless to say it because Damon was more than aware of that. 

“I know that, trouble,” Damon said with a fond smile, nuzzling into his mate lovingly, trying to put him more at ease. “I want it to be special too,” he admitted. He loved that they could be so open, so cuddly and so romantic with each other. Micha really was the one he was meant to be with. 

“Can we…? I mean, I could try…” Micha said but even as he went to suggest him taking the natural position as a submissive the words just wouldn’t come out right and the thought filled him with utter panic. 

“No, not this time, let me show you how good it can be,” Damon said at once, completely vetoing the idea. He wouldn’t have their first time be anything other than perfect and wonderful. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to suggest,” Micha said, a little put out that Damon seemed to already have a knack for reading his mind. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not yet. 

“Yes I do, trouble, because I know you,” Damon said sincerely. “I know you have this cute, yet rather infuriating, tendency to think that everyone else around you is more important than you are.”

“I…” Micha went to protest but he was silenced by a sudden kiss that left him breathless and when Damon pulled away he didn’t leave any time for him to talk. 

“You were going to suggest you bottom instead of me, because you would rather be hurt than risk hurting someone else,” Damon said in an affectionate tone, before pressing another kiss to Micha’s lips. “Just trust me to tell you to stop if you do hurt me at all, not that I think you will. Can you do that?”

“I can do that,” Micha agreed.

“You have the power to destroy me, Micha,” Damon said, a heavy tone of seriousness between them as he spoke those words. “I’m just trusting you not to.”

“I would never,” Micha said, a slightly alarmed look on his face as he shook his head. The truth was that he felt the same way, Damon was everything to him and he knew that Damon was the only one that could truly destroy him. 

“That’s what I thought,” Damon said, stealing another chaste kiss. “So make love to me, trouble.”

Micha nodded, trying to contain his terror but failing miserably. Damon handed Micha a small tube from his pocket and the submissive looked at it curiously. He couldn’t help but chuckle nervously as he remember the one other time he had seen this stuff before; it felt like a lifetime ago that he had stood in the pharmacy looking at the lube while waiting for Fenrir.

“You’re laughing?” Damon asked, not sure whether to be pleased or worried; or offended.

“Just remembering being curious about this stuff before,” Micha told him as he removed the cap and put a little on his fingers, rolling them together to feel it. 

Damon watched as his young mate played with the lube with innocent curiosity, realising what it meant. “You’ve never… when you did it before, he never used...” 

Micha looked up at Damon in surprise, before shaking his head. “Was he supposed to?” the young wolf asked, his brow furrowed in worry and confusion. 

“Yes, trouble, he was supposed to,” Damon said, pulling Micha into his arms, needing the comfort of holding the submissive close for a moment before he lost his temper and ended up scaring Micha. This had the added advantage that Micha was unable to see the look of pure fury that was on his face.

“Are you always supposed to?” Micha asked curiously, pulling back to look Damon in the eye. He couldn’t help but suddenly worry that maybe all those years ago he had hurt lovely young Lyla because he hadn’t known this. 

“When two men have sex, then yes, it is best to. There are other things you can use instead but this is best,” Damon explained gently, both loving and hating just how inexperienced and innocent his young, soon to be lover, was about things like this. 

“But not with girls?” Micha asked curiously. He hadn’t told Damon about Lyla, but he supposed that he ought to eventually; she was the only other person he had been with other than Harlan. 

“Have you had sex with many girls, Micha?” Damon asked, looking at the submissive with interest. It wasn’t common that submissive males chose to have female partners, though it did work and they could reproduce, unlike two dominants who could not. However, Damon had heard of submissive wolves pretending to be dominant simply because they didn’t want to become omegas, used only for the Alpha’s pleasure, which so many were. 

“One, a long time ago,” Micha said, blushing furiously at this confession. Lyla really did seem like a lifetime ago. It almost didn’t seem real, neither did Tristan, Jared or Reid and he didn’t really want to think about them now, not when he stood with his mate, on the brink of something amazing and terrifying all at the same time. 

“You don’t have to use it with girls; though one day, when we’re not about to make love for the first time I would like to hear about her,” Damon said, realising that now was not the time or the place for them to discuss their past lovers but it was a conversation that eventually they would have to have. 

“Okay,” Micha said, reaching for the button on Damon’s trousers, fumbling considerably seeing as he still had the bottle of lube in one hand and the product itself all over his fingers. 

“Want some help?” Damon asked with an amused smile, looking down at Micha’s hands. Reaching to help him without waiting for an answer.

Micha, however, batted his hand away. “I got it,” he said as he got the button free. “I really do want to pamper you,” he said earnestly, lowering the zip of the jeans almost painfully slowly.

Damon let out a long, low groan as Micha delved into his trousers, grasping at his cock, which was already semi-hard. The submissive couldn’t help but smile at the reaction he got, loving that he could have this affect on his mate.

“You’re getting good at that,” Damon said, his voice coming out as a low, throaty growl, which he hadn’t intended at all. “My turn,” the dominant said, taking Micha’s jumper in his hands. Micha released his mate’s cock, and raised his hands up, long enough for his jumper to be removed. 

“I guess this only works if we’re both naked,” Micha said with an awkward smile as Damon went to undo the submissive’s jeans. 

“Even if we didn’t have to be, I like looking at you too much for you not to be naked,” Damon said, kissing his mate as his hands swept over Micha’s hips, to the small of his back and then lower to grasp firmly at his bum with both hands causing the young man to moan into their kiss. 

Micha slid his hands back into Damon’s trousers, pushing them down over the dominant's hips, letting them pool around his ankles. Micha was never going to get over how happy it made him that Damon never wore underwear. 

“Your turn, trouble,” Damon said, sliding Micha’s trousers down, underwear and all, crouching down in the process, placing kisses on his mate’s legs as he went. 

“I’m the one meant to be pampering you,” Micha said, though there was no hint of complaint to his tone as Damon kissed his balls and then his cock. 

“I think we can take our time enough to both do a little pampering, sex isn’t one sided, my beautiful mate. If I can make it happen, we will both come more than once before we are done,” Damon said, nuzzling into Micha’s inner thigh, kissing him there. 

“I’ll follow your lead then,” Micha said, stepping out of the jeans around his ankles, Damon doing the same. The dominant reached out and took Micha’s hand, as he looked around and found a rock and stick free patch of ground and went to lie down.

“What are you doing?” Micha asked in confusion as he was pulled down on top of his dominant mate, resting between his legs. 

“I want to be able to see your face for this,” Damon told him. 

“You actually want to look at me?” Micha asked in surprise. Harlan had always forced him to look away, though he was beginning to realise that how things had been with him were not exactly the way they were supposed to be and that hurt a lot more than it ought to have after so much time having passed. 

“Why wouldn’t I, you’re the most beautiful, amazing person I know. I never want to take my eyes off you,” Damon said, pulling his mate down into a kiss. 

“Things were always so different before,” Micha said helplessly. “I don’t know what I’m doing!” He felt utterly useless, it was a wonder that Damon wanted anything to do with him really. Micha wouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest if Damon had laughed at him in that moment, pushed him aside, got up and walked away. But he didn’t do any of those things.

“Relax,” Damon said sweetly instead, kissing Micha softly upon the lips. “Go at your own pace, I won’t rush you.” 

Micha nodded nervously, trying not to think about it as he kissed his way down Damon’s chest, paying particular attention to each nipple as he went. Reaching his mate's hard cock, Micha took it into his mouth, though a little hesitantly, too busy over thinking what he was about to do. 

The dominant male moaned as his cock was encompassed by a wet warmth that he would never get enough of. He was so proud of his mate, who was overcoming his fears and uncertainties and making him a very lucky dominant indeed. He didn't want to push Micha too far or too fast, but he knew that his wonderful submissive needed this encouragement to make the progress he was making.

Timidly, Micha moved his fingers to Damon’s entrance, thinking that it would be possible to prepare his mate if he were distracted by something else. Giving Damon a blow job seemed to be just the kind of distraction that he needed. 

His fingers were already slicked from where he had experimentally squeezed some lube on to his fingers to see what it was like, making it easy work to push a single digit into the tight ring of muscle. Damon’s already vocal moaning getting louder as Micha, exhilarated by the sounds of pleasure coming from his mate, added an extra finger. 

Damon was struggling not to buck his hips into Micha’s mouth or bare down upon Micha’s unskilled fingers, utilising all of his self control he had to remind himself that his stunningly beautiful and yet extremely inexperienced mate had never done this before. Though, considering this, it was not an unpleasant experience, quite the opposite in fact. 

“Merlin, Micha, more,” Damon demanded, losing control for a moment, and pushing himself down on his mate’s probing fingers, causing Micha to brush across his prostate. A loud, elicit moan escaping the dominant's lips and the pressure in his balls increasing. 

Micha could hardly believe the reaction that he was getting from Damon, suddenly very eager for their positions to be reversed, despite the fears he still felt. 

It had been so very long since Damon had done this last and he had forgotten how intense it could feel, and it was even better knowing that it was Micha doing this to him. “I’m ready,” Damon gasped as Micha added a third finger, much to the older man’s jubilation, though he was a little worried that he would come before he wanted to; he wanted to hold his orgasm back until Micha was buried deep inside of him. Micha nodded his head, removing his fingers, his heart racing. 

“Sit up,” Damon instructed, grabbing for the lube and squeezing a decent amount into the palm of his hand as Micha did as he was told. Damon took the submissive’s cock in his hands, slowly stroking him, coating him in lube. 

Micha closed his eyes and groaned as Damon’s hands slid over him smoothly and easily. “Stop,” Micha pleaded, knowing that if his mate continued what he was doing then he was going to come and he was determined to show that he wasn’t useless or broken, that he could do this. “I don’t think I’ll last that long,” Micha confessed, blushing scarlet. 

“Me neither, trouble,” Damon said, panting a little at the effort to hold back his orgasm. 

“Will I knot inside of you?” Micha asked, as Damon guided him into the right position but hesitating a little, absolutely terrified of what was going to happen next. 

“No, that is what dominants do,” Damon reassured, it was driving him a little crazy to feel the tip of his mate’s cock brushing against his entrance, teasing him, but he knew that he had to be patient; they couldn’t rush this.

“When we… when I bottom, will it hurt?” Micha asked, his brow furrowing with worry, looking down at his mate and thinking how lucky he was to have such a handsome man to call his own, someone who was patient and kind. 

“No,” Damon said softly, his hands moving down Micha’s back to his bum as he pulled his knees up, pushing himself slightly on to the tip of Micha’s cock. “It’s okay, you won’t hurt me. I need this, I need you.”

“Damon…” Micha gasped out, feeling his mate’s entrance pushing down around the head of his cock. He was torn between wanting to pull away in fear, and push forward to feel more. Damon, however, pushed down against him once more, sliding him in a little further.

“Please, Micha, more,” Damon begged, knowing that his mate wasn’t teasing him on purpose, even if it was driving him insane.

“I don’t know if I can,” Micha said helplessly, feeling that if he went any further then he was going to really hurt Damon and he didn’t think that he could live with himself if he did that. 

“Just try,” Damon pleaded, “just push forward, you’ll enjoy it, I promise. If you don’t I’ll buy you a bar of caramel chocolate every day for a year.” Damon was so desperate to feel his mate inside of him that he was willing to give Micha just about anything to get him to push inside of him. “Hell, even if you enjoy it I will, I just want you inside of me!” 

Micha smiled, thinking that those were the kind of terms he could agree to, “Okay, marshmallow,” he said, leaning down and kissing his dominant mate, pushing himself slowly inside of his mate. “Oh holy hell, wow!” Micha gasped when he was balls deep inside of Damon. There was no other way he could express how amazing it was to feel this.

“Told you,” Damon said, though his voice was gruff with arousal, his head tipped back and eyes closed, as he revelled in the sensations. “But for the love of all things magical, move!” 

“I can’t!” Micha said desperately, fearful of even moving an inch because he was worried that if he did then he was going to come and then it would be over and he didn’t want for it to be over. 

“Why?” Damon asked, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps as he tried desperately not to move himself, knowing that Micha, for some unknown reason, wasn’t ready; it was something Micha had to build up to himself, not be forced into it. 

“Because if I do, I’m going to come,” Micha said, sweat forming on his forehead as he struggled to keep himself suspended over his mate and not to move, despite all his instincts telling him to do just that. 

“Merlin, so will I. Please, Micha, I’m begging you, make love to me,” Damon had almost pleaded with Micha to fuck him and had caught himself just in time, knowing that his submissive would not appreciate it at all. 

Micha didn’t seem to be able to find the words to respond, and so he pulled back slowly, before thrusting back into his dominant mate. They both groaned happily at the almost overwhelming sensations, Micha repeating the action a few more times before he felt his balls tighten and he knew he was going come.

Damon reached down instinctively and wrapped his hand around his own achingly hard cock, stroking himself gently, so as not to make himself come too soon. He could see that Micha was close and he wanted them to come at the same time. 

“I… can’t…” Micha gasped out.

“Don’t hold back,” Damon begged, not sure how much longer he could hold on.

“Damon!” Micha practically screamed as he came, thrusting once more, deep into his mate, and holding himself there; Damon came too, seconds later, emptying himself over both their chests.

“Don’t,” Damon said as Micha went to pull out of his mate, the dominant's hands going to Micha’s hips and holding him there. “You feel so good inside me, just stay, for a minute.”

“It was amazing,” Micha said, his chest moving rapidly as he tried desperately to catch his breath, grinning like a loon at how amazing he felt. 

“I told you, trouble,” Damon said happily, looking up at his submissive and finding himself swelling with pride at their accomplishment. He had wanted to have this connection with his mate for so long and now they had it. Damon couldn’t help but look forward to when the roles would be reversed and he could feel what it was like to be inside of Micha. He could only imagine that it felt heavenly. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Micha asked, needing to be sure that Damon had enjoyed himself just as much as he had and wasn’t just pretending for his sake. 

“Not at all,” Damon said, still smiling happily as he reached up and brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair away from Micha’s face. 

“You owe me chocolate,” the submissive said cheekily, a huge grin on his face. The muscles in his arms starting to tremor with the effort of holding himself up, something that Damon didn’t fail to notice. 

“Yes, I do,” Damon said with a laugh, pulling Micha down so that the younger man was laying on his chest, cuddling into him. Silence descended for a few moments, both of them still trying to catch their breath in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

“You won’t … will you take it out while you’re still knotted?” Micha asked, verbalising one of his remaining fears about switching their roles the next time they had sex.

“Merlin, no, why would I… oh…” Damon said as realisation hit him. “Micha…” he said with a sigh, tightening his hold on his lover, “it’s not meant to happen like that, I would stay inside you, sweet one, pleasuring you until the knot undid itself.” 

“He…” Micha went to say but Damon tilted the younger wolfs head up and kissed him before he could say any more. He was starting to realise that kissing was a very good way to silence his younger lover. 

“You don’t have to say it, Micha. How about we just assume that nothing that he did was how it was supposed to be?” Damon suggested, unsure if he would be able to hold his temper if Micha told him any more. They were having a beautiful moment with Micha buried deep inside of him, Damon didn’t want to ruin that. 

“I am starting to realise that,” Micha said sadly, snuggling into his dominant mate, inhaling his scent that was mixed in with the earthy smell of the forest and the heavy scent of sweat and sex. 

“I’m sorry,” Damon said with deep regret in his voice, clinging to Micha desperately, as if he might lose the submissive if his grip slackened. 

“What for?” Micha asked curiously, wondering what Damon had to be sorry for after he had give him so much, not only in the last hour but since they had been together too. 

“That I didn’t stop him,” Damon said. This was possibly his biggest regret, that he hadn’t stopped Harlan when he had had the chance to, that he hadn’t stopped him from hurting Micha as badly as he had. Guilt racked him every waking moment of the day, knowing that he had done nothing to protect the young man in his arms. 

“Oh…” Micha said, realising what Damon was saying. 

“You are allowed be angry that we didn’t,” Damon said, placing a kiss to the top of Micha’s head. 

“I’m not… I mean… I was, maybe am a little, but…” Micha said, struggling to find the words to explain. “This,” he said, gesturing between them, “it’s helping to make up for it. Besides, even if you had tried to stop him, I don’t think I would have listened. I thought I loved him, I wanted him to love me and I thought that he did… I just...”

“I love you, Micha, you know that right? With all my heart, I love you,” Damon said as Micha looked up at him with huge amethyst eyes, hearing the utter sincerity in his lover’s tone.

“I know, and I love you too, it’s only because I know this that I’ve realised that what he did to me… it wasn’t normal. I don’t ever want to lose you, Damon,” Micha said, leaning up a little, careful to ensure that he didn’t slip out of Damon, rather enjoying remaining inside of him, and kissing him. 

“You’re never going to, not if I can help it,” Damon said, sighing with contentment. He couldn’t imagine his life being any more perfect than it was right now, he had the man of his dreams, a grown up son, a great pack that was his family, there was little else that he would ever need. 

FGHP

“Alpha,” Jenson said hesitantly. Fenrir growled, he’d only managed to get rid of Damon and Micha ten minutes ago. He didn’t understand the insistent need to interrupt his personal time, away from the others. 

“What?” Fenrir barked, not bothering to hide his irritation. His Beta should have known better, he should have been in the territory seeing as neither him nor Damon were currently. 

“I want to talk to you about Lukas,” Jenson said, getting right to the point, realising that the Alpha wolf was very clearly not in the mood for small talk right now. 

“What about him?” Fenrir asked, glaring at Jenson fiercely. 

“I think he might be a spy,” Jenson said, standing his ground. It had been Damon who had brought it to his attention and when they had then not found Lukas at his house the other evening, when Fenrir had gone to use the floo to speak with Harry, he realised it was something that would have to be addressed.

“A spy?” Fenrir questioned, looking both surprised and rather annoyed at the suggestion.

“Yes,” Jenson said firmly. It was his job to bring such things to the Alpha attention, whether Fenrir wanted to hear them or not. “All the sneaking off he’s doing… it’s just too suspicious,” he explained.

“He has a girlfriend,” Fenrir said dismissively. “He isn’t a spy,” he trusted the young werewolf; Lukas had become an excellent member of their pack. He had promised Lukas that he would be allowed to live his life as before if he spent the full moons with the pack, and the young werewolf had done so much more than that; Fenrir saw no reason to put a stop to what Lukas was doing when it was no threat to them.

“How can you be sure?” Jenson questioned, mulling over this revelation. It certainly did explain a lot but it was odd that Lukas wouldn’t have mentioned anything or told them about the mysterious girlfriend he apparently had. 

“Because I can smell her…” Fenrir told him. “And her perfume, she wears too much,” he added with a sneer of disapproval. She was also human, possibly even a muggle, which he had no problem with as long as he didn’t get ideas about bringing her amongst them or allowing it to become a long term arrangement.

“Oh,” Jenson said, surprised once again by the impressive talent that the Alpha had for picking up scents. “So he has what…, been sneaking off on dates?” he asked with a frown. 

“Yes,” Fenrir said bluntly turning his attention back to the platforms yet again, tired of the conversation. He had only just managed to get Damon to leave and now Jenson was being just as frustrating. Though at least Jenson wasn’t carrying on with his mate in front of him, a definite improvement to Damon and Micha. 

“Oh,” Jenson said again. “Why hasn’t he told us?”

Fenrir snarled at the seemingly never-ending questions. “I don’t know,” he said without turning back to the Beta, it wasn’t as though he had discussed the matter with Lukas, he didn’t want to hear about what the young werewolf was up to with some silly little human girl.

“Do you think he’s ashamed of her or something?” Jenson asked curiously, trying to figure out what it was that had made Lukas think he couldn’t tell them about this girl he had been seeing.

“I don’t care,” Fenrir said sharply and honestly.

“Shall we try and talk to him?” Jenson suggested, more to himself than the rather infuriated Alpha, as he paced slightly. It felt wrong to just ignore the fact that Lukas was hiding something like this from them. 

“No,” Fenrir said sternly. He had no intention of meddling in Lukas’ life, and he wouldn’t have his pack members getting distracted by such things either; there were far more important issues that he needed their attention to be on.

“But if he’s keeping it a secret…” Jenson said, pausing and watching the Alpha as he seemed to take measurements of one of the large platforms.

“Let him,” Fenrir instructed.

“But Alpha...” Jenson protested, not liking that there were secrets between any of them; they were a family and that was supposed to mean they could trust each other.

“Leave Lukas alone, if he wants secrets let him have them,” Fenrir said, starting to get annoyed, his patience running out.

“But Fenrir…” Jenson tried again.

“No, Jenson,” Fenrir shouted, turning on Jenson angrily. “Now leave,” he yelled, wanting to be left alone for a while and wanting Jenson back in the clearing protecting the other pack members. 

Jenson looked rather annoyed at being yelled at, and dismissed in such a manner, but he knew better than to push the Alpha’s temper any further, and so he turned and headed back towards the clearing. When he got there he found the rest of the pack, less Micha and Damon, and the pups of course, sitting around peacefully.

“Who you writing to?” Jenson asked, as he took a seat next to Lukas; he knew the Alpha had told him to leave the young werewolf be, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. 

“Hmm?” Lukas asked, looking up at he realised he had company. “Oh, I’m writing to Harry, he asked me to. Anything you want me to tell him?” he asked.

“I don’t think so,” Jenson said, with a shake of his head. “Just that they are missed.”

“Even Clayton…?” Lukas asked with a small knowing smirk.

Jenson scowled at that. “Yes,” he admitted, “even Clayton.” Then, after a few moments of hesitation, Jenson added, “How is work at the moment?”

Lukas looked up from his letter and at the Beta wolf in surprise. “Not once have you ever asked me about work,” Lukas said, a little amused. 

“Well I’m asking now,” Jenson said, cursing himself for being so obvious but he had hoped that Lukas would confide in him or let something slip by accident but apparently it wasn’t going to happen. 

“It is going well,” Lukas said. “Busy as usual but I can hardly complain about that. How is your work going?” he asked, keeping up the pretence of small talk, though not sure why it was really necessary. 

“Oh, good, yeah, I have some interesting clients,” Jenson returned, his eyes going to Callie, wondering if perhaps she would be able to get more out of the young wolf. However, she was looking rather sickly and extremely pale, which made him think that it wasn’t a great idea to get her involved in anything. 

“Sounds good,” Lukas said, still slightly amused by the conversation they were having, but turning back to the letter, believing that it was over. Jenson seemed to have come to this conclusion too and had no idea how to ask Lukas about the mysterious girlfriend without outright asking so he got up and went to see if he could convince Callie to lie down for a while and rest. 

FGHP

Aiden had taken to skirting the edge of the poor excuse for a territory that the ragtag group of psychos had claimed. He was barely sleeping as he didn’t trust his fellow pack members not to kill him while he slept. He didn’t like to interact with the others much at all and for this reason he wasn’t eating much either. 

He was weak from exhaustion and malnourishment, barely surviving, only doing so because of the scraps that Dean and Russ were getting for him and sleeping during the day, remaining close by the only two members of the pack he thought he could trust to at least not stab him in his sleep. 

The wolves that were joining them now didn’t seem to have much sanity remaining at all and it unsettled him a lot. In some cases the transformation from magical human to werewolf didn’t seem to have gone to plan and they were somewhat damaged from the process. 

He was starting to wonder if Tessie had had the right idea in running; maybe he could run and plead for a place with Greyback’s pack too. He had no idea what her life was like with them, but he was starting to think that it had to be better than this; though surely the Dark Lord would simply kill Jilly in punishment if he tried. It all felt so hopeless and he felt trapped.

He needed some kind of plan though, he needed an out, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was going to need at least one ally. Which sadly left him with just one option; he would have to speak with Dean, carefully, slowly, find out where he stood with regards to the current pack. One wrong word and he would be dead before he had a chance to rethink.

However, considering the options that he had before him, death was one of his best. If he couldn’t get out of this pack then he was going to die trying; though that didn’t mean he would be reckless with it. If he could survive this and get back to his cousins then he would. 

He might even have considered Russ to help him too but recently Russ had been spending far too much time with Axlar discussing kill technique and Aiden was starting to believe that Russ was adjusting far too easily with being with the psychotic beasts. It was Dean or no one and that really didn’t bode well for his chances of survival. He just hoped that maybe he could figure out what Dean wanted and help him in return. 

FGHP

“Tell me about the young lady you were with,” Damon requested gently as he and Micha snuggled together under the special hides that the submissive had been bought for Christmas. They were close to the fire but slightly away from the others, giving them some privacy. Fenrir was the only one of them who hadn’t come back to the clearing to sleep and Jenson was sat up waiting for him to return. 

“Her name was Lyla,” Micha said softly, a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and tried to recall her face. It was difficult when he hadn’t seen her for quite so many years. “It was almost six years ago,” he added, after he managed to work it out.

“Did you love her?” Damon asked trying to keep the slight hint of jealousy from his voice. The thought of Micha being with anyone else made his stomach tie up in painful knots. 

“Love her? Maybe, kind of, not like I love you, but she was special,” Micha tried to explain. It was difficult to try and remember exactly how he had felt about her now. “It was certainly a lot of fun sneaking around.”

“Sneaking around?” Damon queried, not quite understanding. 

“Yeah, she was the only daughter of the Alpha of the pack I was staying with at the time,” Micha explained, grinning a little at the memory. He hadn’t thought about the Pearson pack or Lyla in a very long time; it was nice to have them in his thoughts and to talk about them again.

“Micha!” Damon exclaimed, but he was half laughing. He wanted to be surprised, if not shocked by this confession but he just couldn’t be, it was just so Micha. 

“Well, I never denied that your nickname for me hadn’t always been well suited,” Micha said with a chuckle. “She was beautiful though, eighteen years old and you should have seen her hair. Long and black, and that grin. What twenty year old boy wouldn’t have fallen for her?”

“So what happened?” Damon asked curiously, suppressing the jealousy he was feeling as he manoeuvred himself slightly so that he could see his mate properly and stroke his hair a little, enjoying the feeling of running it through his fingers. He had to remind himself that Micha was his now, they were mates and Lyla was in the past.

“I wasn’t the only one who loved her. The Beta wolf of the pack, Dylan, was betrothed to her, thanks to her dad, who didn’t like me at all,” Micha explained. Wondering for a moment what had happened to them; Lyla and Dylan were probably mated with children of their own by now. They had probably forgotten all about him and he didn’t blame them in the slightest. 

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” Damon asked, with concern. The idea that yet more people might have made Micha’s life harder than he already knew it had been was hard to take.

“What are you going to do if they did, marshmallow?” Micha asked with a chuckle. “Hunt them down and kill them?” He couldn’t help but think that it was nice to be protected, even if it was against threats that were so many years gone that there really was no need; not that the Pearson pack had ever been a real issue. 

“Maybe,” Damon said with low growl, knowing that he wouldn’t even know where to start with such a thing, but that he would try anyway, for Micha’s sake.

“Well save your strength, they didn’t hurt me,” Micha told him, stealing a quick kiss. “I knew it was time to go when we almost got caught so I left,” he explained.

“Just like that?” Damon asked in surprise. Micha had obviously be very taken with the young woman, Lyla, and yet he had just seemingly walked away.

“Yes, I didn’t even say goodbye to her,” he said with a wry smile. “She would have wanted to come with me. I had no pack, nothing of my own, she was better with her pack and I knew that, so yeah, I left, just like that,” he explained.

“You gave her up believing she would be better off without you?” Damon asked, and Micha nodded. It had been such an easy decision in his mind and in truth he had never let himself believe that their relationship would last, so it wasn’t so difficult to give it up in the end. In his heart, however much he had wanted to deny it, he was a submissive and he had always been more attracted to men than women, it never would have lasted with Lyla even if he had stayed. 

“So what about you?” Micha asked. “How about you tell me about your long, sordid history of relationships,” he requested with a grin. He realised he had no idea what Damon’s experience was actually like, he had just assumed that his mate had a long history of relationships and men falling at his feet; after all he was stunningly handsome, at least in Micha's eyes.

“Long, sordid history huh?” Damon queried with an amused smile

“Well you are a lot older than me,” Micha teased, wrapping his arms around Damon and cuddling into his side.

“Indeed, eleven years is a huge gap, perhaps I am too much of an old man for you,” Damon teased right back, hugging Micha against him, his finger playing absently with Micha’s scruffy blond hair. 

“Nope, I like my old man,” Micha said, smiling and snuggling closer.

“Well, despite my added years, I have only had a few flings and one serious relationship before you,” Damon said honestly. They all seemed so long ago now; he had raised Clayton from a toddler to a teen in the time since he had last had a relationship, an age ago. 

“That’s all I get?” Micha asked, a little unhappy that he had shared so much about Lyla when Damon was so unwilling to share anything about his own past. 

“What do you want to know?” Damon asked; there was only one relationship that he had had that he thought Micha needed to know about and he needed to organize his thoughts on that before sharing as he wanted Micha to be sure that he was all that mattered to him now.

“Everything, start at the beginning,” Micha said, confident that he wanted to know everything there was to know about his mate. 

“Okay, my first time was with Fenrir,” Damon admitted with a wry smile, knowing that this was going to shock Micha a little. 

“Wait, what? As in our Alpha, Fenrir?” Micha asked, astounded, actually sitting up a little so that he could stare at Damon to see if he could work out of he was joking or not. However, the serious expression on Damon’s face told him that he was very serious. 

“Yes, we have known each other since we were young boys; and boys will be curious. I was fifteen when we first had sex but we’d been fooling around long before that,” Damon explained, motioning for Micha to lie down with him again.

“Does Harry know this?” Micha asked as he did what he was told and snuggled down with his mate again, still a little taken aback by this revelation. He couldn’t imagine Fenrir bottoming to anyone, which meant Damon had bottomed to others before this afternoon. 

“No, not unless Fenrir decided to share it with him,” Damon said, thinking that it wasn’t likely that that had happened. “And knowing the Alpha as I do, I doubt he has.” The Alpha wasn’t exactly the open and sharing kind of person, so unless Harry had demanded a complete history, he probably didn’t know. “I don’t think it wise to tell Harry, either. It hasn’t happened since we were sixteen, it was a long time ago,” he added, in case Micha got ideas about discussing it with him.

“Wow, just wow, I can’t believe you had sex with Fenrir,” Micha said, still feeling a little shocked. “Is he as big and as good as Harry claims? Wait, don’t answer that. I am pretty sure I don’t want to know.” 

“Yes, well, I’m glad you don’t want to know,” Damon said with a frown, keen to move the conversation along and not at all sure how he felt about the knowledge that Harry and Micha were having such discussions. “After that there was a muggle boy, who was of very little consequence. And a young girl because at seventeen, I was curious.”

“You didn’t like it, sleeping with girls I mean?” Micha asked curiously. 

“Why do you say that?” Damon queried, looking to Micha, wondering how he had drawn that conclusion. He loved the way his submissive’s mind worked and how he explained his logic, it was always adorably cute. 

“Because you’re with me now and I’m not a girl,” Micha explained, not disappointing with his explanation behind his logic.

Damon laughed. “Quite right, you are not a girl,” he said, grinning widely at his beautiful mate. “It isn’t that I didn’t enjoy it,” he went on to explain, “I just enjoy men more, both giving and receiving.” 

“Okay,” Micha said, nodding his understanding. “So after the girl?” 

“A few casual flings,” Damon told him with a shrug, none of them had really mattered at all, he wasn’t sure he could recall their faces, let alone their names. “And then my one and only serious relationship before you,” he said with a heavy sigh; this was going to be the one that it would be difficult to talk about, and he so rarely had to now. 

“What was his name?” Micha asked curiously, wanting to hear about the other person that Damon had been committed to, even if it was in the past. 

“Eric,” Damon said, a fond smile on his lips as he recalled him. “We were together three years,” he told him. Eric had been such a big part of his life once, and those three years had felt like a lifetime together back then; he had once wondered how he would be ever able to live in the aftermath.

“That’s a long time,” Micha said, obviously surprised, but still clearly curious.

“Particularly for a guy just going into his twenties,” Damon said with wry amusement, nodding his head in agreement. “But I loved him, he loved me,” he added, wanting to make it clear that Eric was someone who was once a big, big part of his life.

“Like love, love?” Micha asked. “Like what we have?” 

“In a way,” Damon told him with a chuckle. “We were young, foolish. Though, he was a dominant like me so we knew we would have to find a submissive to join us to have children biologically but we were happy,” he reminisced. 

Micha seemed transfixed as his mate talked. “He was a werewolf?” he asked, wanting to hear all about this other person who had been able to capture Damon’s heart. He was surprised to hear that he had been a dominant though; it seemed that Damon was flexible about who he was with in that way. Though, when Micha thought about it, that made sense; Damon was the kind of guy who would fall in love with someone’s soul, rather than who their body defined them to be. 

“He was,” Damon told him. “He joined Fenrir’s pack with me even, just after it was first formed. When Fenrir was building a pack for Harry,” he explained. “And then I was charged with raising Clayton and sent to watch over Harry. Eric, of course, came too.” 

“So you got your family after all,” Micha said with a smile, imagining how happy it must have made Damon to have his boyfriend and then the son that Micha knew Damon loved so very, very much; Clayton was the centre of Damon’s world. “So what happened, did he leave you?” he asked, wondering how things could have fallen apart.

“In a way,” Damon said sadly. It had been a long time since he had spoken about it, but he thought about Eric from time to time and he still felt the loss; admittedly though, Micha was making him feel complete again, or closer to it.

“Should I hunt him down and hurt him for hurting you, marshmallow?” Micha asked, echoing Damon’s own offer, thinking that he was being cute.

“That would be difficult considering he is already dead,” Damon said softly, a sad smile on his lips. It still felt strange to say, as though he still didn’t want to believe it to be true.

“Oh… I’m sorry, my big mouth,” Micha said, feeling horrified at what he had said. This was someone that Damon had loved and lost and he had been making jokes. It couldn’t have been easy to talk about Eric and now he felt like a jerk; he always said the wrong thing.

“Don’t be sorry,” Damon said earnestly, pressing a kiss to Micha’s forehead; he knew that his submissive had just been trying to joke and meant no harm by it. “You weren’t to know and I love your big mouth,” he added.

“When did he die?” Micha asked, his voice quiet and hesitant, as though fearing he might say the wrong thing again and end upsetting Damon. 

“It was a few months after we adopted Clayton,” Damon told him. “Clay was only about two and a half when Eric died; I doubt he even remembers him at all,” he added, wondering if his son would even know who he meant if he mentioned the name Eric; he made a mental note to ask him sometime.

“How did it happen?” Micha questioned with the same nervous curiosity. “Was he… you know… killed?”

“What? No, it was just a tragic accident,” Damon said, shaking his head sadly. “What kind of lives do we lead where we assume deaths are because someone is killed?” he asked rhetorically. The fact that that had been Micha’s first thought was more than a little heart-breaking.

Micha nodded, resting his head on Damon’s shoulder, wanting to give his mate a moment. “Do you miss him?” he asked in barely more than a whisper, wondering if he was going to spend his life competing against Eric’s memory; he didn’t want Damon to forget or deny the man he had loved and lost, and he just hoped there was space in Damon’s heart for them both.

“Sometimes,” Damon admitted. He had never really had a chance to purely grieve for Eric, he’d had Clayton to think about and they had had to suddenly move house not long after; it had been a whirlwind of emotions and even in more recent years he would let his mind wander back to those times all those years earlier. “It took me a long time to feel ready to be in a relationship with anyone else,” he explained.

“How long?” Micha asked curiously; Damon had already said that Eric was his only serious relationship, so he felt a little confused.

“Only thirteen years,” Damon said with a chuckle. “You are the first,” he admitted. He had sometimes wondered if he would ever let someone else into his heart, not wanting to betray the man he had once believed he would spend his life with. But then he hadn’t been able to resist Micha any longer, the wonderful young submissive had stolen his heart; not that he objected in the slightest.

Micha didn’t understand what about him could have possibly made Damon feel ready for a relationship; maybe he was just in the right place at the right time, he thought to himself. “Really?” he asked, obviously surprised once again. 

“Yep,” Damon said with certainty. 

“But why me?” Micha asked, feeling genuinely baffled. “I’m not special…” he insisted.

“You are far more special than you know,” Damon replied, shaking his head a little at Micha’s self-doubt; he was really going to have to work on that. 

“Did you not fancy anyone else in all that time?” Micha asked sceptically, turning to look up at his mate with a small smile.

“Fancy? Yes, of course; I wondered for a while if me and Harry’s Dad might…” Damon said, but trailed off shaking his head. “Severus was about as straight as they come though, and was still besotted with Harry’s mother when I knew him.”

Micha chuckled. “Bet Harry and Clayton would have loved being brothers for real though,” he said, wondering if the two of them would have actually managed to cause even more trouble as brothers than they already did.

“And there is a very good reason why Severus being straight was a blessing in disguise,” Damon said with a laugh. “Besides, it was worth every moment waiting for you,” he added, cuddling Micha tightly.

“That was cheesy even for you, marshmallow,” Micha said, tilting his head to look at his mate, grinning at him, loving how ridiculously cheesy the two of them could be. 

Damon hummed in agreement. “I think cheesy works for us,” he pointed out. He knew that people often thought both of them somewhat ridiculous, but with each other they didn’t need to pretend of hide who they were; truthfully they were as bad as each other.

“I prefer to think of us as sweet and fluffy,” Micha countered. “Like marshmallows,” he added with a laugh. “I knew the name fitted for some reason.” Damon couldn’t help but let out a deep laugh at this, loving that his rather peculiar nickname finally had some form of meaning behind it. 

“Indeed, but no more history lessons, time for sleep, trouble,” Damon said, kissing Micha briefly on the lips, unsure that he could love his submissive any more than he did in that moment. It was then that Damon realised that he was, finally, well and truly over Eric. He had not thought on it for a long time but having found Micha and loving him this powerfully, this intensely, he knew that it would never have been like this with Eric. 

“One more question,” Micha went on, wondering if he should ask it at all, feeling rather stupid, but he doubted that there would ever be a better time to ask than right now; after all, they were being so honest and open with one another. 

“Yes,” Damon asked, inhaling the scent of Micha as he closed his eyes, preparing for sleep, knowing that tonight it would come easily. He had the dull ache in his lower back from their activities earlier in the day, his mate snuggled contently at his side, this was as close to heaven as he was ever likely to get. 

Micha hesitated for a few minutes, debating whether or not to ask at all, but deciding that he wanted to know where Damon stood, he gathered together his courage and asked; “Do you think that we’ll ever have children some day?”

Damon smiled at the question, his hold around Micha tightening, knowing that he had found the one person that he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. “One day, trouble, we’ll have our own brood of sugar obsessed trouble makers who will all love their Mummy very much,” he said in response, loving that Micha was thinking about their future. It boded well for their relationship that he was thinking that far ahead. 

“I’m not being called Mummy ever,” Micha stated, glaring at Damon as though he had lost his mind. He had heard that some male submissive’s liked to be called Mummy by their children but he had always thought it was a little strange; he just didn’t really understand it.

“We shall see,” Damon said with a smile on his lips; if Micha really didn’t want to be called Mummy by their children then he wouldn’t mind that, but he thought that he would change his mind when it really came down to it. “Now sleep,” he insisted, ready to just cuddle up and sleep with his mate in his arms, but he could hardly do that with Micha wanting to keep talking.

“I’ll have to hide my chocolate stash from them,” Micha said suddenly, trying to sit back up at the realisation.

Damon, however, maintained his hold on him and got him to relax again. “And Clayton will probably show them where it is,” he pointed out, thinking that keeping their children away from such treats was probably a lost cause. Between Micha’s sweet tooth and Clayton’s influence as their brother, then they didn’t honestly stand a chance.

“Love you, marshmallow,” Micha mumbled as he cuddled back into Damon’s side, closing his eyes as he tried to find sleep.

“Love you too, trouble,” Damon replied, wondering if he could ever be happier than when he had Micha in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience while we both did the moving house thing, it has been a crazy few weeks, but we are more or less back now. Don't forget to leave your comment and let us know what you think, comments have been somewhat thin on the ground recently.


	52. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups have a difficult day in the lead up to a potentially very difficult evening for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have something of a posting spree planned for you guys. We are about seven weeks from Fragmented Soul's one year anniversary and we have a chapter planned out to post then; this does mean we have a fair few chapters to post before then, so I hope you are all ready to have lots of reading material.

Moods were all a little sullen Wednesday morning as they took the three young werewolves took seats at the Slytherin table with Draco, Daphne, Theo and Astoria. It was going to be a long day for the fifth years as they had astronomy that evening. The days were dragging with the anticipation of the coming weekend, when they would get to see their family. It seemed that the week would never end. 

Romy had another meeting with her biological family that evening. Hopefully it would be her last; she wasn’t getting anywhere with them and it was starting to wear her down a little, having to deal with them and the emotions that came with them. She felt as if it were time to end it. She was alive and happy; they knew that now and hopefully they could move on with their own lives because she was certain that she didn’t want them in hers.

For Clay, the thought of the coming weekend was not quite as exciting. Despite knowing that he would see his Dad, he also knew that he would be seeing the Alpha too and he couldn't exactly look forward to that knowing that he was owed a punishment after his fight with Harry. It was something that had been playing on his mind a lot, knowing that Fenrir wasn’t pleased with how he had acted. 

“You three are acting like someone died,” Pansy said, taking a seat next to Daphne, eyeing the three werewolves with disdain. All three had long faces and were picking half-heartedly at their scrambled eggs, none of them bothering to eat much. 

“You do seem a little… unsettled,” Draco said, looking between the three morose faces. “What’s going on?” he asked curiously.

“Things are just…” Harry began, trying to think of the best way to put it. 

“Strained?” Clayton put in helpfully and Harry nodded his agreement, thinking that was as good a way of explaining it as any. 

“There is a lot going on,” Romy added, looking to Harry, who had turned back to his breakfast but had still failed to eat anything. Both she and Clay were a little worried that Harry was yet to share anything about his meeting with Dumbledore the previous day but they knew that it might take time. Harry, after all, was someone who liked to think things through himself before discussing them with others. 

“Maybe you three need to have some fun,” Theo suggested, helping himself to his third slice of toast. “You haven’t played any pranks recently.” 

“Please,” Romy said in a voice that truly showed how mentally exhausted she was feeling, “don’t encourage them.” She was fairly physically tired too; all the stress they had been under was doing nothing for the quality of the rest she was getting.

“I agree, they don’t need to play pranks to amuse themselves,” Daphne said, glaring at Theo for even suggesting this. 

“You know,” Harry said, managing half a smile, “I think you’re right.” After everything Dumbledore had said the day before he was in no mood to behave himself. He was apprehensively hopeful that the headmaster might be good to his word and let him see his father that evening, but he didn’t dare get his hopes up too much; besides, he was terrified what state his Dad might be in.

Draco groaned, not really feeling that this was the best way to start the morning. “Just no food fights, please,” he requested, “I just washed my hair.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, my vain friend, no food fights,” he agreed, thinking that there were so many other options that this was hardly much of a limitation at all; he would save their next food fight for perhaps a weekend, when he could really make the most of it. 

“What did you have in mind?” Clay asked pushing away his plate of barely touched breakfast and turning his attention to his pack brother. It wasn’t like they had come prepared to pull a prank so it would have to be something fairly simplistic. 

“Hmm,” Harry mused, delving into the pocket of his school robes and bringing out his wand, twirling it between his fingers as he thought it over. “Something to cause a scene, but nothing too drastic,” he said, trying to conjure up the happiest moment he could think of, pointing his wand to the floor next to the table where they were sat. “Expecto Patronum.” 

A bright, silver mist erupted from Harry’s wand, taking the form, not of a stag as Harry, Clay and Romy had expected, but instead taking the form of an enormous silver wolf that the three werewolves instantly recognised as Fenrir in his other form. Only briefly being phased by the fact that his patronus had altered so dramatically, Harry sent the giant wolf charging down the aisle between the tables, scaring half the students in its wake. 

“I thought your patronus was a stag,” Clay muttered; Romy looked as if she was wondering this too, nodding her head in agreement to the question. 

“So did I,” Harry said, though he wasn’t at all upset by the loss of his stag. It had been a sign that he was like his mother, whose patronus, according to his Dad, had been a doe; the wolf, it was now, represented his other life, the one he was living now, the life that he had with Fenrir. 

“Is that a corporeal patronus?” Draco asked, his voice half way to a laugh. He didn’t know why he even let anything Harry did come as a surprise to him anymore, but he was witnessing some seriously impressive magic.

Harry’s attention, though, was still on the silvery wolf, which he made jump up onto the Gryffindor table, running the length of it and snapping it’s teeth at Ron; this had the rather wonderful effect of making the Gryffindor boy let out a startled squeal and fall backwards off the bench.

Even from across the room they could hear the Weasley twins taunting their younger brother for being such a cowardly Gryffindor; this was, of course, much to Clayton’s delight. Romy said nothing, just rolling her eyes at their antics; she didn’t really approve as such, but she had no specific objections, particularly when it was improving all their moods quite so effectively.

The patronus had not only caught the attention of the students though, and a few of the teachers had turned their attention to the wolf too; this including one Remus Lupin, who had had no trouble working out that Harry was the one behind the spell. Deciding he was done with his own breakfast, the professor got up from the head table and made his way across the room.

“Very impressive, Mr Prince,” he said as he reached Harry, and the teenager turned around to look up at him.

“Erm, thank you,” Harry said, not really having expected praise for what he had considered something of a prank.

“I suppose I should not be surprised by its form,” Remus mused, watching as the wolf meandered its way through the various students in the hall; most people seemed more curious than scared now that it was clear that the silvery creature wasn't about to attack anyone.

“Well, I was,” Harry admitted quietly, with a chuckle. “It was a stag the last time I summoned it.”

“Really?” the professor questioned, looking genuinely surprised by this revelation. 

“I know that my Mother’s was a doe, so I guess that made sense,” Harry went on with a shrug, still slightly confused by the fact that it had changed. “My Dad’s was too, but he said that his had become that for her.”

Remus nodded. He had heard of this sort of change being reported before, but the change in Harry’s patronus’ form implied something that he had not truly believed until now. “Love is very powerful, Harry,” he explained. “It changes us very deeply, and so a patronus, which is in some respects a very pure representation of our inner selves can change form when we fall in love.”

“So mine changed because I love…?” Harry said, looking back at the silvery version of Fenrir, as the wolf snarled at a third year girl who reached out to touch it.

“I believe so,” Remus said, not really sure how to process the new information.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that thought. It was also proof, though he had never doubted it, that his Dad really had loved his mother. He wondered what form Fenrir’s would take, if he could cast the spell; he grinned slightly at the hopeful idea that maybe it would be a falcon.

“Professor, can I have a quick word, in private?” Harry asked, an idea suddenly forming in his mind. He had had the thought the previous evening when he had been talking to Dumbledore but this conversation really had sealed his decision. 

“Of course,” Remus said, a little confused as to what Harry could possibly want to talk to him about. He noticed that both Clayton and Romy seemed to be confused by this too, so apparently it was not something he had discussed with his pack siblings either, which only made him all the more curious.

Harry smiled gratefully, and grabbed his book bag as he got up from his seat. “I shouldn’t be long,” he told his friends, “but don’t wait for me. And don’t look so worried,” he added with an amused smile and a shake of his head, before he turned and walked towards the large doors to the hall with Remus just behind him.

“And he tells us not to worry,” Clayton said with a snort of amusement, watching as the silver wolf bounded up to Harry, brushed against him, before fading away. “After everything that has happened to him when he wanders off alone,” he went on, turning back to Romy as Harry disappeared out of sight.

“He’s with Professor Lupin, how much trouble can he get into?” Draco asked with a frown, thinking that Clayton was surely worrying for nothing as he usually did.

“This is Harry, we’re talking about,” Romy pointed out with a wry smile. “It is probably best not to ask questions like that.”

FGHP

“Would this be a conversation that requires my office, or will simply a discussion as we walk suffice?” Remus questioned once they got out of the Great Hall. There were not many students around and so for most conversations it would provide enough privacy, but he was not sure what this was about so he wanted to offer Harry the choice.

“I think we can walk and talk,” Harry said with a smile. “It was just a quick favour I had to ask you really and I’m hoping that you won’t mind agreeing.” 

“Okay, I’m listening,” Remus said as they wandered down a nearby corridor that would lead them towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom eventually, even if it was a slightly longer way around.

“I met with Dumbledore yesterday,” Harry explained, thinking over how best to word what he was going to request, glancing behind them to make sure they really were alone. “Did you know that he is holding my Dad?” he asked suddenly, needing to know what Remus knew.

“Severus was killed, Harry,” Remus said sadly, not sure why Dumbledore would have told him otherwise. He had been there that day when they had attacked the Ingleton house; he hadn’t wanted Severus to be killed, they had only been trying to find Harry. Remus had been hit by a spell that had left him unconscious, but Mad-eye had told him how Severus had fought back and died.

“No, he wasn’t,” Harry insisted. “We were all supposed to believe that, but he wasn’t killed. Dumbledore has him and he has agreed to take me to see him this evening.”

Remus’ ability to keep walking seemed to fail him at that point as he tried to process that he had been lied to about such a thing. That Dumbledore was apparently holding Severus as a prisoner. He couldn’t help but wonder if Sirius had known the truth, remembering how secretive Sirius had become; had his former lover lied to him too? Remus had a suddenly horribly sinking feeling in his gut about where Severus was being kept.

“Professor?” Harry asked, rather concerned about the trance that Lupin seemed to have gone into.

“Sorry, Harry, it is just a lot to process,” Remus said, catching up with the teenager again, as they started walking once more.

“You’re telling me,” Harry agreed. He had felt completely stunned by the revelation when Draco had told him, and he still was almost scared to really believe it in case it turned out to be a lie or some kind of misunderstanding; he wasn’t sure he could bare to lose his Dad all over again.

“So how can I help you?” Remus asked, more determined than ever to do what he could for Harry. Once more Dumbledore had proven himself to be untrustworthy and his faith in the man’s way of doing things was rapidly fading. 

“I want you to come with me,” Harry requested. He knew it was a lot to ask, but he didn’t want to get Clay or Romy involved and Remus would make a far better middleman between him and Dumbledore in these circumstances.

“Of course,” Remus said; the request was almost a welcome one. He had already decided that he would be going to Grimmauld Place to challenge Sirius on the truth of what he had just learned, and this way he would get his confirmation of what was really going on with Severus even sooner. Not to mention that he was delighted that Harry had come to him to ask for help on this matter. “I will be there,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Harry said earnestly, letting out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe how much better he felt about the whole evening knowing that Lupin was going to be there too. 

It was a little strained between them after that, neither of them knowing what to say. Their relationship was so new and unknown to both of them. “It really was very impressive, you know,” Remus said after a few minutes.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, turning to look at the professor as they walked. 

“The patronus,” Remus explained. “It was impressive. There are a lot of full grown wizards who would struggle with that spell.”

“Oh… well I had a good teacher,” Harry said with a smile, remembering the lessons he had had with his Dad. “It took me quite a long time to master it,” he admitted. 

There had been many weeks of intensive practice before he could conjured anything more than a pathetic little silvery wisp; and then a month or so more after that before he first created a corporeal patronus. He had wanted to give up, not understanding why his father was so insistent on him learning it, but Severus’ determination had paid off in the end. Remembering how using the stag to summon the pack members had saved himself and Romy from the strays, he was eternally grateful for his father’s hard work.

“I really hope that if Severus is alive as you believe, that we can get him back for you, Harry,” Remus told him. He had still had his doubts about Severus’ motivations and actions, but there was no doubting the love and care with which Harry had been raised and taught; Severus was Harry’s father now, in all but blood, and he wanted Lily and James’ son to have the father he loved in his life. “I’m going to do everything I can to achieve that,” he promised with sincerity.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said earnestly. “Dumbledore told me to come to his office after dinner. But just so you know, I plan on being late,” he added, not wanting to repay the professor’s kindness by leaving him to sit alone with the headmaster for an extended period of time for no reason at all.

“Any particular reason why?” Remus asked with amusement, curious as to why anyone would plan to be late, especially when it came to Dumbledore. 

“He’s annoying,” Harry said with a shrug. “And he told me not to be,” he added with a smirk. Remus couldn’t help but chuckle, he really did admire the teenager for how brazen he could be. It was probably exactly what James would have done too, he realised.

After a few moments silence where the two of them carried on walking, Harry finally got up the courage to speak again. This thought had been playing a lot on his mind and it took a lot to finally get it out.

"My Dad isn't really my Dad, is he?" Harry said quietly. He had half known the truth in his mind for a while, but not felt ready to admit it. He certainly wasn’t ready to accept anyone else as his Dad in his mind but he wanted to hear the truth for once in all its painful glory.

Remus sighed, wondering if or when Harry might broach this topic. "No, biologically Severus is not your father. But he is still your Dad, Harry,” he added quickly, wanting Harry to know for certain that he didn’t question who Severus was to him.

“I know, he always will be,” Harry said confidently. Severus had been the man who had raised him, even if he hadn’t been the one to give him life. And he had loved his mother. “You knew my biological father too, didn’t you?”

Remus nodded. “James was one of my best friends, I knew him very well. You are a lot like him sometimes,” he added with a smile.

“I’m not sure I am ready to hear about him,” Harry said with a frown, not at all sure how he felt about being compared to a man he had no knowledge of. Though he was definitely curious as to why his Dad had hidden the truth from him about James but not about his mother. “Will you tell me about him when I am ready though?” Harry requested.

“Of course, I would love to,” Remus said honestly. “You will only ever have to ask, but I will leave it up to you.”

“Fenrir trusts you to look after us, you know,” Harry said after a few moments hesitation. “Please think about joining the pack; Fenrir doesn’t let people into the pack easily, he wants you there and I think you belong with us.”

“I imagine that he isn’t a man who trusts easily,” Remus mused, thinking of the man that he had thought Fenrir was. However, now that he had seen how much Harry loved him and how the Alpha treated the submissive werewolf he was beginning to think that he might be wrong about him. 

Harry smiled. “No,” he agreed, “he isn’t. But he’s a good Alpha, he isn’t the man everyone thinks he is,” he insisted, hoping that what the professor had seen of Fenrir might be enough to make him reconsider the preconceptions that he almost certainly had had. 

“Just from the fact that you love him so deeply, I can believe that,” Remus said, nodding his head. “I am considering it, joining the pack I mean,” he told the teenager.

“Really?” Harry asked excitedly; he had thought that he was going to have a lot more of a fight on his hands than that. 

“Admittedly mostly for your sake, Harry,” Remus added, wanting to be truthful about his motivations. If Harry hadn’t been in the pack when Fenrir had come to him and offered him a place, then he wouldn’t have even been considering it as a possibility.

“My sake?” Harry questioned, unsure as to why the professor would do something like join the pack for him. He did want Lupin there, to become one of them, but he didn’t really believe it would be that life changing in any way for him; it was going to be a much bigger change for Lupin than it would be for anyone else.

“I knew your parents, I loved them very much,” Remus said, thinking fondly of Lily and James and their time together at school, how happy they had been. “I want to be in your life,” the Professor said truthfully. He did not see any use in lying about this, it was pointless to pretend that he was doing it for any other reason. From what Remus knew of Harry, he appreciated honesty. 

“Oh… erm… right,” Harry said, not sure what to say to that. It was hard for him to process that anyone would do anything like that for him. He just couldn’t comprehend why he would matter that much to someone who barely knew him. 

“I know you still don’t really know me, but I have known you since you were a baby,” Remus went on, feeling as if he needed to explain the reason behind the extent of his loyalty to Harry, why it was that he felt such an overwhelming need to be close to and protect the teenager. 

“That’s a little strange to think about,” Harry admitted. He was starting to realise he knew very little about his Dad’s history, or his own really, and so that there were people that had known him that long was still a little odd.

Remus chuckled. “Yes, I would imagine so. But like I said, I am considering it,” he said once more. “Though, I make no promises,” he added, not wanting to commit himself to a decision that he hadn’t actually made yet.

“I can live with that, it’s a start,” Harry said happily, feeling confident that by the time summer came around he would have gotten agreement from the professor.

FGHP

Lunch time came around far too quickly for Romy’s liking, mainly because she was dreading the upcoming evening. She decided that she needed a distraction and that lunch in the Great Hall was not going to cut it, so instead she went somewhere she truly felt at home, the library.

Along the way she met Luna, who was equally looking to avoid the Great Hall, though for entirely different reasons. “People think I’m crazy,” she told the werewolf as they headed for the library together, “they don’t like me very much.” 

“I think they are just getting crazy confused with not boring,” Romy said with a smile. “I happen to enjoy your particular brand of craziness anyway,” she added.

“You are a rather unique person, Romy,” Luna said with a dreamy smile on her face, “I am glad that we had a chance to meet each other.” 

“Luna, you do know that we’re friends, right?," Romy asked seriously. "You can come and sit at the Slytherin table with Harry, Clay and me, we don’t mind; we like your company,” she said as they reached the library and went to take their usual table. 

Unfortunately they were not the only students who had decided to skip lunch in favour of studying. The odious Granger girl was occupying the table next to theirs, her nose in an advanced Magical Creatures text that made Romy frown as she glanced over at the cover. 

“I do hope you are here to actually study,” Granger said, lowering her book enough to glare at the two girls who had just arrived who were still chatting away to one another as they got out their books. 

“Not that it is any of your business,” Romy retorted, “but yes, we were planning on studying.” She wasn’t sure what it was about the Gryffindor girl, but she found that she didn’t want anything to do with her; Romy wondered perhaps if she was simply being put off the idea of any Gryffindors by Ron and his cohorts, but she couldn’t help what she felt.

“I could help you,” Hermione suggested, closing her book and placing it on the table in front of her. “With your studying I mean.”

“Erm… thanks but no thanks,” Romy replied with a forced half smile. “Why would you even want to?” she asked after a few seconds when her curiosity simply got too much for her.

“I… I was just trying to be nice,” Hermione said a little huffily, and Romy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She was just about to decline the offer once more, when Luna spoke.

“You can help me with Transfiguration, I think some wrackspurts got into my ears during the last lesson and now I can’t make heads or tails of it,” Luna said happily, moving a seat over and tapping the one she just vacated for Hermione to take.

Romy glared at Hermione as the older girl moved over to their table, smiling happily. Romy couldn’t help but glance at the book the other girl had been reading a little more closely; Hermione had, after all, placed it very close to her, as if she had wanted her to see it. Romy had read that particular text before, it had been one of the first things she had read when she had been brought into the Greyback pack. Mainly because it had a rather in depth section on werewolves. 

To Hermione’s credit she did genuinely seem to be helping Luna, Romy noticed, explaining to concepts carefully and in great detail, but that didn’t mean that Romy liked the odd Gryffindor girl in the slightest. Instead of dwelling on Hermione’s unwelcome presence, Romy turned her attention to her own books and planning for an essay due the following week.

“There you are,” Clay said half an hour later, causing Romy to look up from her work and see her two pack brothers coming towards her. 

“We were wondering where you got to,” Harry said sitting down next to her while Clayton sat opposite her, on the other side of Luna from Hermione. 

“And it took you half an hour to work out I was in the library?” Romy asked with amusement. They really should have know that was the first place to look if she wasn’t where they expected.

“Well… no,” Harry admitted, with a chuckle, “we figured that out pretty quickly. But neither of us had any breakfast so…” he explained, his voice trailing off as he gave her an innocent smile.

“You were hungry,” Romy finished for him, shaking her head and tutting affectionately. “It’s fine,” she told him, “I’m glad to hear you ate and it gave me time to make good headway on this charms essay before you two got here to distract me.” 

“Hello, Clayton,” Hermione said, giving him a smile.

Clay turned slowly as though realising, for the first time, that the bushy haired girl was there. “Erm, hi,” he said uncertainly, before turning his attention back to Romy. “We got you something to eat,” he told her, handing over a couple of sandwiches which he had wrapped carefully in a napkin.

“It’s so sweet that you look after her,” Luna said happily, looking between the three werewolves with a dreamy smile on her face. She loved watching how they were with each other. 

“If only they’d look after themselves too, then I could stop worrying about them,” Romy said, accepting the sandwiches from her cousin gratefully. As Romy went to take them, however, Clay used her grip on them to pull her forward and press his lips to hers. 

She hadn’t been expecting it and therefore she put up very little resistance when Clayton used his free hand to cup the back of her head, deepening the kiss. It wasn’t until Harry stood up and started cheering them on did she realise what she was doing and with whom; the moment she did, she pushed him away.

“You complete arse!” Romy exclaimed, slapping Clayton hard enough across the face that the sound of it practically echoed off the walls. She snatched up the sandwiches and glared at him for a few seconds, before apparently deciding to ignore him in favour of trying to burn a hole through the table with her eyes. 

“Was it worth it?” Harry asked with a huge grin as Clay, still in a daze, raised his fingers to his lips and then to his rapidly reddening cheek.

“Totally,” he said, breaking into a smile. He wasn’t sure what had compelled him to do such a thing, but when her fingers had brushed against his as he had handed her her lunch, and she had smiled at him gratefully… he just hadn’t been able to resist.

“Well it’s never happening again,” Romy snapped, grabbing up her quill from the desk and stabbing it into the inkwell. “Ever!” she added fiercely. “And I swear if you try that again,” she went on, spinning on her chair enough to face him, stabbing at him with the quill in her hand, completely oblivious to the spreading ink blots she was creating on his clothes, “I’ll make sure that you lose those good looks you rate so highly.”

“Ah, Romy, you don’t mean that,” Clayton said with a teasing smile, loving how feisty she could be. “You know you love me really.” 

“No, Clayton, I don’t,” Romy said, her temper fraying, feeling tired of reiterating the point. “You are a spoilt brat who believes he should get whatever he wants. Well you won’t ever be getting me. And don’t think for a second that I won’t be telling my Dad about this at the weekend,” she added for good measure.

“Romy,” Clayton said, not understanding why she was so upset. “It was just a kiss…” he said, his chest aching when he saw tears in her eyes. He really hadn’t meant to hurt her, he had just wanted her to see how much she affected him.

“No, it wasn’t,” Romy snapped, grabbing her bag and storming from the library. Clayton looked to Harry, asking him silently what he had done wrong. 

“Wait here, I’ll go and talk to her,” Harry said to his friend, leaving behind his belongings and going after Romy. 

He found her just around the corner from the library, back against the wall, crying. He didn’t quite understand what was wrong, why she had reacted so badly to a kiss, but he knew that something had to be very seriously wrong for her to react like this. 

“Romy…” Harry began as he leant against the wall beside her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said before Harry could carry on. 

“Why are you sorry?” Harry asked; he certainly didn’t think that she had done anything to apologise for at all, let alone to him. He was just worried about her, that was all.

“I over reacted, I shouldn’t have slapped him,” Romy said quickly, shaking her head, tears still falling down her face. She had hit Clayton over the head numerous times, it was something quite normal for the pair of them, but she had never slapped him before.

“Oh, he didn’t mind,” Harry assured her, shrugging it off. Clay had said it himself, that even despite being slapped he thought it was worth it; though Harry knew his friend well enough to know that he would be beating himself up over upsetting Romy. “I think he’s confused more than anything,” he added, thinking that he was rather confused himself. 

“It was my first kiss,” Romy said in little more than a whisper, somewhat ashamed to admit it. It was weird that considering everything she had been through she had never had a proper kiss before. 

She knew that she shouldn’t have got so upset over the whole thing but when she imagined her first kiss it was always sweet, romantic, everything was perfect. Sure she had always imagined her first kiss with Clayton, though recently Draco had starred in some of her daydreams too, but it had always been the two of them alone, somewhere quiet and not spur of the moment recklessness. 

“Oh,” Harry said blankly, understanding sinking in. He had never thought about Romy never having been kissed before. She was like his little sister and thinking about her kissing anyone was a little weird, though now he thought about it he could understand why she had never been kissed. 

“Why did he have to do that?” Romy asked, sounding utterly hopeless and deflated. “Things were going fine and he had to go and do that,” she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks angrily. 

“Because he’s an idiot and completely in love with you,” Harry pointed out, trying to cheer her up; though, judging by the look she gave him when he said this, Harry knew that his attempts to make light of the situation were not going to work. 

“He doesn’t love me, Harry,” Romy said firmly, sounding mildly annoyed. “If he did he wouldn’t have taken away my choice like that,” she pointed out.

“Your choice?” Harry asked, slightly confused as to how Clayton took away her choice. 

“I’ve never had a choice in anything, my family, being a werewolf, losing my virginity, joining a pack… none of it was my choice. I’m not saying that I’m not happy now, I am, but… I just wanted something to be my choice,” Romy explained, needing Harry to understand where she was coming from. 

“Then he’s a fucking idiot and I’ll punch him too,” Harry said, definitely starting to see things from his pack sister's point of view. He knew what it was like to not be given much of a choice in your own life and he didn’t want that for her, any more than he did for himself. “I’m sorry, Romy, I didn’t realise that it was your first kiss and in Clay’s defence, I don’t think that he did either,” he explained, sure that his best friend would have taken a lot more care to make it something truly special if he had known.

“That’s true,” Romy admitted with a sigh. It didn’t mean that she was any less upset about having had her first kiss basically stolen from her, but it did make her feel a little bit less angry at Clayton, for his actions. “But you probably shouldn’t punch him,” she added, thinking that another fist fight between Harry and Clayton was about the last thing any of them needed.

“Maybe you could just tell him that he stole your first kiss from you, maybe he will feel like such a jerk he will go right ahead and punch himself,” Harry suggested, smiling at her and she couldn’t help but smile back, knowing that this was true. Romy couldn’t believe that Clayton loved her but she knew he cared about her and as such he’d be devastated to know what he had done. 

“Don’t tell him, please,” Romy pleaded, turning to look at Harry with a serious expression. “I feel so stupid already.” 

“You don’t have to feel stupid,” Harry said. “My first kiss was with a man more than twenty years my senior.” 

“Yes but you are going to be with him forever,” Romy said, looking at Harry fondly. Sometimes she really did envy the love that he shared with the Alpha, even if it was volatile on occasion and wasn’t always perfect. Though, then again, no love was ever perfect but she still wanted something close to what the Alpha pair had. 

“Well then maybe you should just get together with Clayton and stay with him forever,” Harry suggested with a wink and a teasing smile.

“Not helpful, Harry,” Romy said with an exasperated sigh, giving him a shove. She couldn’t believe that he could actually joke about such a thing. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I do think you’re wrong though, about him loving you, I think you are the one thing Clayton has ever been focused on for more than a couple of hours. He’s not stopped talking about you since we joined the pack; he’s obsessed with you and has been for months,” Harry told her, wanting to make her see what he could see; he had known Clayton for years and never once had been shown the kind of interest in anyone the way he did with Romy. “He told me he loves you more than brownies.”

“I’m flattered,” Romy said drily, not loving that the love Clayton apparently had for her was as superficial as his love of sugary snacks.

“You should be, he really loves brownies. He loves brownies more than me,” Harry said with a mock sigh of sadness. Sniffling a little, Romy elbowed him in the ribs, giving a little giggle. 

“Do you want these?” Romy asked, offering Harry the sandwiches, “I’m really not hungry anymore.” 

Harry shook his head, frowning at her. “Keep them in your bag,” he said, “you might get hungry later.” She hadn’t eaten any more breakfast than he and Clayton had, so she would almost certainly be hungry before dinner.

“Thank you,” she said, turning to give him a kiss to the cheek. There were no words to express how grateful she was for Harry, he truly was like a big brother to her, she didn’t know what she would do without him most of the time. He could be silly, stupid and exactly like Clayton but then there were times, where, like her, he would be quiet and simply sit and read. Harry was good for both of them. 

“What for?” Harry asked, thinking that he had done nothing that he wouldn’t have done for anyone in their family.

“For listening to me,” she said with a gentle smile. That Harry had no idea how much he helped her was endearing, she loved that about him.

“No worries, we’re family,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug. “I’m always going to be here for you,” he promised. “And also because I doubt that is going to be the last time that Clayton upsets you.” 

“You are far too good a best friend for him,” Romy told him. She knew that the two boys loved each other, and in some ways Harry made Clayton’s life difficult too, but it made her feel a little better to mock her cousin for the moment.

“Oh, I know,” Harry said with a grin. “But I make up for it by doing extra stupid things like knocking him out of trees and breaking his legs,” he added happily, thinking fondly of all the trouble he and Clay had gotten into over the years.

“Can we put something in his brownies, turn him into a mouse for a few hours?” Romy suggested, thinking that it would certainly make her feel better to make Clayton suffer for a little while. He deserved it after the stunt he had pulled in the library, Harry smiled at her, nodding his head. 

“I wouldn’t object to that,” Harry said grinning from ear to ear, imagining a little Clayton mouse… though it would mean he would be able to get into all sorts of trouble being that small and mischievous, so perhaps it wasn’t the best idea. 

“Or we could turn his hair pink,” Romy suggested, remembering how they had done that once before to Micha and that had been fairly amusing; though she was sure that Clayton wouldn’t mind that too much, probably wouldn’t be embarrassed in the slightest. 

“Make him walk around in one of your skirts,” Harry suggested, rather enjoying the game they had going of thinking up ways to get some revenge on Clay. 

“Make him snog Hermione,” Romy said, though on second thoughts she didn’t think that she’d like that very much, though it would serve Clayton right. 

“Tell Jenson that he kissed you,” Harry suggested, knowing that his pack brother really would be in trouble if she did that. Jenson wasn’t likely to take it well that Clay had full on kissed his precious little girl. 

“I want him embarrassed, not dead,” Romy said with a laugh, she might have threatened to do so, but she had been so angry; she would keep it as a backup option for now, in case Clay upset her again.

Harry laughed. “I’m sure we can think of something to get him back,” he assured her. 

“Are you two done talking?” Clay asked, as he poked his head out from the library. “Because Hermione’s staring is really starting to freak me out,” he told them, giving an exaggerated shudder as he glanced over his shoulder towards the table where Hermione and Luna were still sat.

“I am sure you’ll survive,” Harry told his friend with a roll of his eyes, shooing him away with a wave of his hand. “You upset Romy, you pay the price,” Harry said with a grin. Clay frowned, not liking the idea of Romy and Harry ganging up against him but knowing that he had done wrong and would have to deal with it for the moment. 

“It’s okay, Harry,” Romy said, with a smug expression. “We can go back and protect Clayton from being looked at too hard. I can imagine how that would be scary.”

“She IS scary,” Clay said a little dramatically. He hated the way she was constantly staring at him, battering her eyelashes in his direction and smiling. He would have rather had Fenrir flirt him with than Granger. 

“Practically terrifying,” Harry muttered sarcastically, nudging Romy in the ribs as they headed back into the library, making his pack sister laugh and Clay pout.

“She doesn’t fancy you,” Clay said in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest making Harry and Romy laugh at him. 

“No, but you fancy me and that must be worse,” Romy said with a glare at her cousin. “How would you like it if Hermione kissed you without your permission?” she asked, hoping to make him realise just how out of order he had been.

“You’re comparing me to Hermione?” Clayton asked incredulously. “Seriously?” 

“I’m just asking you to think how you would feel if Hermione kissed you,” Romy pointed out, not feeling sorry for Clayton in the least. Harry was now standing between the two of them feeling like a bit of third wheel and not knowing what to do with himself. 

“I’m sorry, okay. I promise you that I won’t kiss you again unless you ask me to,” Clayton said, not wanting to fight with his pack sister any more. 

“You’ll be waiting a long time, like for the rest of your life long,” Romy said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her cousin a rather pointed glare. 

“It’s okay, I can wait,” Clayton told her. “You’re the girl for me, you’re worth waiting a lifetime for.” 

Romy decided to just ignore his comment, as she lead their way back towards the library table. She didn’t understand why he was so obsessed with her; she was nothing special, she wasn’t beautiful, Micha was probably more feminine than she was and she had more baggage than the entire of Ravenclaw house put together but it was clear that nothing she could say or do would dissuade him.

Clayton was determinedly stubborn on the matter, no matter how much Romy denied the fact, he knew that he was in love with her. Romy just hoped that some other girl caught his attention soon so that she could be left alone. She hated being the centre of attention with anyone, even with her parents. At least Jenson and Callie knew this and rarely fussed over her. Clayton just hadn’t got that memo yet. 

FGHP

"Loitering, I see," Remus said with amusement as he came out of the Great Hall after dinner and found Harry, Clayton and Romy huddled at the foot of the marble staircase, clearly putting off what each of them had to do this evening.

"Of course," Harry said, turning to the professor and grinning widely, glad that Remus had listened to him and hadn’t gone to the headmaster's office at the appointed time. Remus couldn’t help but notice that the youngest of them, Romy, was looking positively terrified, her face ashen. Clayton was standing at her side, an arm around her shoulder in a clear attempt to comfort her. 

"Shall we walk up together?" Remus suggested with slight amusement in his tone at Harry’s brazen attitude to the headmaster. He had never known a student like him, not even James had been quite so tenacious. 

"But I am not nearly as late as I wanted to be," Harry said with a mocking pout that made Clay and Romy laugh, though the sound that had come from the young girl was fairly half hearted to say the least.

"I believe that we are late enough," Remus said with a fond smile, unable to believe how much like James, Harry really was, it was astounding to see the similarities. 

"Ruin my fun why don't you," Harry said, grinning at his professor briefly before turning back to his pack siblings. "You'll be fine," he said to Romy, placing a kiss on her temple. "No stressing," he insisted with a smile before looking to Clayton with a stern glare. "No more upsetting Romy or you'll have me to deal with," Harry threatened.

Romy had to hold back a giggle because, even though Harry had tried to sound tough and intimidating, he actually just sounded cute, trying to sound like the Alpha really didn’t work for Harry, he was far too little. The professor seemed to think be thinking along the same lines because he was smiling at Harry fondly.

"Never mind that," Clayton said dismissively. "Whatever you're doing with Dumbledore, be careful; I mean it. If you get hurt..."

"You'll be grumpy?" Harry suggested, grinning at his best friend. Clayton did a far better impression of a stern Alpha than Harry ever could. 

"Extremely," Clayton said pointedly.

"He'd also likely be severely injured," Romy interjected, sounding far too happy at this prospect. "He's already in trouble with the Alpha as it is."

"Don't remind me," Clayton said with a groan.

"Harry," Remus said gently. "Shall we?" he suggested. He was enjoying watching the easy banter between the young werewolves, but he really didn't want to put Dumbledore in any worse of a bad mood, given that that wouldn't really help either Harry or him get what they wanted from this meeting.

"Sure," Harry said, nodding his head. "I'll see you later guys," he said to his pack siblings with a small smile and a wave, before heading off up the marble staircase with Remus at his side.

"Why is Clayton in trouble with Fenrir?" the professor asked curiously, once the two of them were out of earshot of Romy and Clay.

"We had a fight," Harry explained. "It was before Fen came to your office; it's why Clay made a run for it and Fenrir was talking about needing to punish him. Fenrir really is very protective of me."

"I see," Remus mused. "Does this happen often, Fenrir punishing the pack members?"

"No," Harry said truthfully. "I don't really want Clay punished this time as it was me who started the fight, I mean, I threw the first punch. Though, he did give as good as he got."

"How will Fenrir punish him?" Remus asked, his brow furrowing with worry. "He is so young."

"Fen won't hurt him," Harry said, trying to sound reassuring. "I told you he is a good Alpha. He will probably just give Clay a warning and remind him that's he's meant to be protecting me not fighting me."

"Boys will be boys," Remus said gently, not entirely approving of the fact that Clay was facing punishment from the fierce Alpha male.

"Clay takes that to the extreme," Harry said with amusement. "Don't let it put you off the pack, it's rare that anyone has to be punished."

"It won't be a factor in my decision making then," Remus said. He had been around packs before he knew that sometimes it was required for an Alpha to punish pack members so as to keep order in the ranks. "Are you prepared for this evening?" the professor asked after a few moments of silence; he knew that it was not going to be easy, however the evening panned out.

"I guess," Harry admitted. "I am kind of nervous. I mean, I get to see my Dad again and I never thought I would get to, so I am excited for that, but..."

"I think you need to prepare yourself, Harry," Remus said sadly, seriously wondering if it was a good idea for Harry to do this. "I am not entirely sure what Albus is capable of but it has been five months."

"I know," Harry said, his voice every bit as sad as Remus'. In all honesty he had been trying not to think about that. Five months of captivity would negatively affect anyone, let alone someone under Dumbledore's thumb, and Draco had mentioned that he believed Severus was being tortured. "As long as he's alive, I'll be fine." Even as Harry said this, he wasn't sure that it was true but he would be brave, he would face it head on and make his Dad proud.

Remus looked at the teenager, recognising the false bravado of James in the way he spoke. He wasn't sure if he should be proud or concerned.

"Just do me one favour, professor," Harry requested as they reached the stone gargoyle that kept guard over the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Don't leave me alone with him."

Remus looked at Harry with concern and could see how scared he was about what was going to happen this evening. Remus sighed; he could see that Harry liked to put on a strong front but beneath it all he was still on a fifteen year old boy who wanted his Dad back.  He just as scared about the world as any other teenager would be and most boys his age didn't have the fate of the wizarding world on their shoulders or a relationship with an Alpha werewolf to maintain. Harry was a rather extraordinary teenager.

"I will be with you as long as you want me there," Remus assured him, with a fond, comforting smile as the gargoyle began to move, permitting them entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Thank you, professor," Harry said with a slightly forced smile as they reached the office door.

Remus went to knock but Harry beat him to it, turning the handle, opening the door and walking straight inside. Remus shook his head in exasperation before following the teenager inside.

"I was under the impression that it would just be the two of us, Harry," Dumbledore said, peering over the top of his glasses, where he was sad behind his desk. He was clearly not happy that Remus was joining them that evening. "You said you'd come alone and on time,"  he said tersely. He didn't think that it was a good idea to take Remus back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius was in a bad way, volatile even; it would be bad enough with Harry there, without Remus there as well.

"Actually, Sir, the agreement was that I wouldn't bring my... what did you call them... lackeys," Harry said smugly. "You didn't tell me to come alone and, with all due respect, I don't trust you."

Dumbledore gave a tired sigh, giving Harry a rather disparaging look. He had rather hoped that they were past such childish games; apparently they were not. "I do not think it wise..."

"I don't care what you think is wise," Harry snapped, not feeling anywhere close to being in the mood to listen to Dumbledore’s feeble attempts to manipulate him. "You've given me no reason to trust you. I'm surprised that you thought I'd go anywhere alone with you."

"I am doing you a favour. I don't need to take you to see Severus," Dumbledore said impatiently, getting to his feet.

"And I don't have to help you destroy Voldemort," Harry countered, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But I thought we had a deal." 

"Indeed," Dumbledore admitted reluctantly, his voice clearly showing his annoyance as he glared at the teenager, pointedly ignoring Remus’ presence. "So be it. Are you ready?" he demanded to know.

Harry gave a curt nod. "Take me to my Dad," he said confidently.

FGHP

“Where are you meeting them?” Clayton asked Romy, once Harry and Lupin had gone their own way, leaving the two of them alone. 

“Jennifer and Adam are coming to the castle; we were just going to walk around the grounds I think,” Romy said, wringing her hands nervously, she wasn’t looking forward to this evening, hoping that it would be the last time that she saw her biological parents. 

“You don’t have to see them, you know,” Clay reminded her.

“I am aware, largely thanks to you telling me that every time we talk about them,” Romy said with a wry smile. She knew he was trying to be supportive but it wasn’t actually helping much; she had to get some closure with regards to that part of her life, and that meant seeing them at least once more.

“Do you forgive me for what I did at lunchtime?” Clayton asked the question coming out of nowhere. Romy looked to her cousin and sighed, not having expected the sudden u-turn in the conversation. 

“Clay…” she began, only to be interrupted. 

“I know I was a jerk but I can’t help myself,” Clay told her earnestly. “You’re all I think about…”

“Clay, stop,” Romy said firmly. “I forgive you okay, just don’t let it happen again,” she said, not wanting to listen to her cousin’s nervous babbling when she was nervous enough all on her own. 

“I’m going to make it up to you,” Clay said with determination. “Whatever you want; even if what you want is more books, I’ll get them for you; someone to carry your bag for you, I’ll do it; breakfast in bed… made by house elves, not me. You name it and it’s yours.” 

“I appreciate that but I just want things to go back to normal,” Romy said with a sigh. “If things could go back to normal and we could just go home that would be wonderful.” 

“You hate it here that much?” Clayton asked, he had been of the assumption that Romy had rather liked being at the school, learning every day, the homework and not to mention the rather impressive library; however, apparently he had been mistaken. 

“I hate that we’re always in danger, I hate that Dumbledore is manipulating Harry, I hate that we’re away from home and our parents, I hate that we have very little choice in anything we do here… it’s just… this place, it isn’t home.” 

“I know what you mean; there are so many secrets," Clay said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It’s making my head hurt trying to keep up with who we can tell stuff to and who we can’t. I hate that we have to lie, I hate that it isn’t simple. I just want to go home too but even that isn’t great because I know my Dad is hiding stuff from me as well. We’re meant to be a pack and I honestly think we’re falling to pieces.” 

“We’re not falling to pieces, Clay,” Romy said with a sigh. “No one is going to let the pack break; we’re a family and that is all there is to it. Things are just complicated right now. At least we get to see everyone at the weekend, it’s two days away, then we can be with our family.” 

“Talking of family,” Clay grumbled, realising that they had got a little distracted. Whether he liked it or not, Romy was going to spend the evening with her biological parents.

“If you mean Jennifer and Adam, then you know that they aren’t my family,” Romy reminded him with a scowl. “Though you are right, I should go.”

“They’ll be waiting for you,” Clay said unhappily. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” he offered, knowing that he would go with her if she wanted but also knowing that she wouldn’t want him there, not for this. 

“Go and enjoy your evening off babysitting duties,” Romy said with a smile. “You have no one to protect for a few hours; maybe you could even get your homework done.”

“Can I at least kiss you goodbye?” Clay asked with a pout at the suggestion he do his homework. 

“No,” Romy said sternly. “But you can hug me,” she added with a sigh. Clayton smiled, opening his arms to her and she went into them, wrapping her arms around his waist. Clay clung to her tightly, inhaling the soft, sweet scent of her hair, lingering in the hug a little longer than he should have done but Romy said nothing. 

“Be careful,” Clay said as he released her, “please. I couldn’t stand it if you were hurt.” 

“I’m not Harry,” Romy said sweetly to her cousin. “No one wants to hurt me.” 

“I don’t care," Clay said bluntly, "I still don’t want you to take that chance. I’ll stay close by, if you need anything or if it gets too much for you then come find me; I’ll wait right here  until you come back.” 

“You’re cute when you worry,” Romy said with a smile, standing on her tip toes and placing a gentle kiss to Clayton’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anything for the girl I love,” Clayton said in a whisper, with a smile on his face as he watched Romy head for the door which lead to the castle grounds. He raised one hand up to gently touch where she had kissed him. 

Clayton remained standing there for a moment, no idea what exactly he was supposed to do with himself now that both of his pack siblings had gone off to take care of things. He wished he had a good distraction of his own, because he knew that he was going to spend the whole evening worrying about both of them. 

It bothered him a little that out of the three of them he didn’t have anything of his own; granted Romy wished she didn’t have to deal with her biological parents but it was still more fun than doing homework. Harry on the other hand was working his great plan to find answers and not involving them; this bothered Clayton a lot because he was meant to be with Harry to help him, support him and protect him. 

If he was constantly sitting on the sidelines then he wasn’t sure how he was expected to do anything that he was meant to. There wasn’t much he could do about it tonight but tomorrow he was going to be having words with Harry, he wouldn’t be going off alone or even with Professor Lupin again. 

“Mr Danes,” a sickly sweet voice said from behind him. “Loitering around after hours,” Umbridge said as she came down the marble staircase. Clay turned to glare at her; the toad like woman looked like she was wrapped in candy floss, the amount of pink she was wearing. 

“It isn’t out of hours,” Clay snapped at her angrily.  

“Do you have a good reason for standing around in the corridors at this time in the evening?” Umbridge asked, a snide smile on her face. “No, I didn’t think so,” she went on, barely even giving him a chance to respond. “Detention, I think. And seeing as you clearly have nothing better to do this evening, you can serve it now.”

“What?!” Clayton exclaimed. “How is that fair, I didn’t even do anything!” he shouted,.“It isn’t even out of hours, you crazy old bat!”

“Well raising to your voice to, and insulting, a teacher is certainly sufficient grounds,” she told him primly, looking rather pleased with herself. “Follow me, Mr Danes,” she instructed, walking passed him in the direction of her office.

“No,” he said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and steadfastly refusing to move. This was when he realised that Umbridge was not alone, just as two sets of hands grabbed him, one taking each arm, dragging him along the corridor in the wake of Umbridge and her sickly sweet perfume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please spare a moment and leave us your thoughts. How do you think that their respective evenings are going to play out?


	53. The Fate of Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Severus....

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 53 - The fate of Severus

Remus had had his suspicions about where Severus was being kept, but his heart still sunk when he heard Dumbledore call out Grimmauld Place as the headmaster stepped into the floo. It was all but confirmation that Sirius had known about Severus and had lied to him; Remus felt sure that it was connected to the reason why Sirius had been disappearing off when they had still been together. He dreaded to think what his ex-lover was capable of and almost wanted to beg Harry not to go through with this. 

“Professor?” Harry said hesitantly, seeing the expression of worry and hurt on Remus’ face. He had been watching his professor carefully as the headmaster had used the floo to travel wherever his dad was being kept and now he was glad of it. 

In all honesty, despite Fenrir wanting the professor in the pack, Harry still wanted to be sure that he could fully trust Remus before investing too much in the man. He was taking a leap of faith in trusting him this evening, in part, at least, because the Alpha seemed to; but Harry wasn’t stupid, far from it in fact, and he didn’t take any one's loyalty for granted. There was too much at stake for anything to be taken for granted. 

“It’s okay, Harry,” Remus told him. “Go ahead, follow Albus. I will be right behind you.” Truthfully Remus wanted a moment to pull himself together and prepare himself for seeing Sirius again, something he wasn't sure he was entirely ready for. It had been months since they had last laid eyes on each other and it had not been an amicable parting to say the least. It was going to be difficult being face to face with him again, let alone having Harry there, the one person who Sirius seemed to be obsessed with. 

Remus wanted to warn Harry about the unstable man that they were going to be facing but he found the words difficult to form in his mind and he didn't want them to come out as a jumbled mess that would only end up scaring the poor boy; Harry was clearly on edge and nervous enough without him making it worse. All he could do was protect him as best as possible. 

“You said you wouldn’t leave me alone with him,” Harry said, feeling momentarily panicked about being left alone with Dumbledore in an unknown place; even if it was only for a few moments it would take Remus to come through the floo. 

“And I won’t, I’ll be right behind you,” Remus tried to reassure him; however, the terrified look in the teenager’s emerald green eyes made him realise that he couldn’t be selfish. He was an adult, he needed to act like one. Sirius was his ex-lover, this was true, but he couldn’t let it affect him; he had to think of Harry first and himself second. It was going to be a rather trying night for both of them it seemed. 

Harry shook his head. “We go together or not at all,” he insisted stubbornly. It was all feeling a bit too real; when the prospect of seeing his Dad again was more distant he had been able to keep his emotions in check, but now he felt as though he was about to be overwhelmed by it all.

“Alright, together,” Remus agreed, realising just how scared Harry must be. He even caught himself thinking that this is what Greyback would want him to do, to go with Harry, to remain with him and protect the submissive teenager. 

He honestly hadn’t put a great deal of thought into joining the pack, hoping to avoid it all together; however, it seemed that it was more ingrained in his mind than he had first thought. Greyback might not have been the most agreeable man on the planet, but it seemed to be programmed into his wolf subconscious that the Alpha was to be obeyed to some extent. He was to at least follow the man’s orders; perhaps the pack wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all; especially seeing as it would mean being closer with Harry. 

Remus had spent a great deal of his youth, after graduating Hogwarts, travelling the world and visiting many werewolf packs; those that had welcomed him in had been a source for a myriad of information and knowledge for him. It had been something he had greatly needed, as he had battled with his other nature and tried to terms with what he was, after having hurt, and almost certainly killed, a young boy. Never had he experienced the need to obey one's Alpha in such a strong force, he supposed it was to do with Greyback being his sire, but it was still astounding to him that he was even considering this. 

Harry looked decidedly relieved at Remus' agreement to travel together, and so the two of them stepped into the fireplace, throwing the floo powder and directing themselves to Grimmauld Place. Remus kept a firm grip on the teenager next to him, until they had stepped out into the huge, dingy kitchen of the old house. It broke Remus’ heart a little to feel how tightly Harry clung to him. 

“Harry!” Sirius’ voice barked out excitedly, barely a few seconds later, and Remus only had just enough time to put himself between his former lover and the young werewolf. Harry was certainly more than willing to be protected from the rather fierce and somewhat rabid looking man coming towards him as they stepped out of the fireplace.

“Sirius, leave him be,” Remus said firmly, his hand on Sirius’ chest to hold him back. “You shouldn’t have brought us here, while he was in the house,” he added, turning to glare at Dumbledore, who was thin lipped and looked positively irate as he glared at Sirius, annoyed that the man was acting like an excitable toddler.

“Harry, it’s me, Sirius. I’m your godfather,” Sirius went on, persistently trying to get around Remus and failing miserably. Remus could feel Harry trembling slightly behind him and there was no way he was going to fail in his duty to keep the young man safe. He dreaded to think what would have happened if he hadn't been here. Sirius was in no state to see anyone, especially not a fifteen year old boy, who was emotionally unstable as it was, and Dumbledore was making no attempts to put a stop to Sirius' behaviour at all. 

“I don’t care,” Harry said, directing this to Sirius, remaining behind his professor, more glad than ever that he had insisted that Lupin come with him. It scared him a little to think of what might have happened had he come alone. “Stay away from me,” he said firmly, trying to sound braver than he felt. 

Harry vaguely remembered this man from the night he and Clay had snuck out to the club for his fifteenth birthday, something that felt like a millennium ago with everything that had happened. The man had freaked him out just as much then as he was now. He didn't recognise this man aside from that one night on his birthday, to hear the man claim to be his Godfather, well frankly it unnerved him. 

“Come now, Sirius,” Dumbledore said, putting an arm around the somewhat deranged man and guiding him away from the other two. “Harry and I have some business to take care of, I would appreciate it if you could leave us to it.”

“But I want to see him, I have a right to see him; James made me his Godfather, I’m his family, he needs to know me,” Sirius said in protest. Despite Dumbledore keeping a firm grip on him and trying to manhandle him out of the room, Sirius stubbornly refusing to leave, still trying to get to Harry, who remained hidden behind Remus. 

“Harry has made it plainly clear that he does not wish to see you at the moment,” Dumbledore told him firmly, getting annoyed. Sirius was starting to prove to be more trouble than he was worth, even if he had been partly responsible for locating Harry. Albus would not tolerate disobedience and Sirius was as disobedient and defiant as he ever had been at school.

“That’s because Snivellus bewitched his brain, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. This is all Snape’s fault!” Sirius yelled. His frustration at being so close to James’ son, and yet still not allowed to meet him properly, was making him want to pull out his hair, to scream and to rage until he was able to go to Harry and make the teenager realise that they were a family.

Harry recognised the name Snape from the portrait Draco had shown him, he knew that Sirius was talking about his Dad and it made him angry to hear him called such names. So angry, in fact, that he reached for his wand, pointing it directly at Sirius, not a single tremble in his arm. 

“Harry, calm down,” Remus said gently, realising what Sirius had pushed him to. “This won’t help your Dad,” he pointed out trying to keep things from spiralling further out of control. He would definitely be talking to Albus later, about putting Sirius and Harry in the same room; it made him so angry that Albus had been planning to bring Harry here without him. It was clear that the elderly man had lost all control of Sirius.

“He’s blaming my Dad,” Harry said angrily, his wand still pointing directly at Sirius. He wanted to hurt him, to cause any amount of pain possible on the man that called his Dad names, had been doing goodness knows what to him in the months that he'd been held captive and it made Harry's blood boil. 

“I know, but Sirius isn’t quite right,” Remus said in little more than a whisper. “He spent a few too many years in Azkaban, wrongfully, I might add. Add on top of that that he and your Dad never saw eye to eye…” he tried to explain, knowing that he was greatly understating the hatred between Sirius and Severus.

“Just keep him away from me,” Harry said, his voice pleading as he looked up to Remus, who nodded slowly, knowing that this was the best that he could hope for. “If he says anything against my Dad again, I’ll curse him.” 

“You hear that, Sirius?” Remus asked, looking to his former lover. “He wants you to stay away; those are Harry’s words, not mine, not Albus’. Harry came to that conclusion all on his own, now back off.” 

Sirius looked utterly devastated by Harry's words, his grey eyes watching the teenager longingly as Harry clung to Remus, the young man's arms around Remus' waist. It was something that sparked anger in Sirius, who didn't like seeing his Godson depending on anyone other than him. The young boy looked terrified and the fact that he was clinging to Remus made Sirius irrationally jealous too. This was not the way it was supposed to go!

“I want to see my Dad now,” Harry said firmly, his voice as steady as he could make it, as he turned to the headmaster. He wanted to see his Dad, but he also wanted a good reason to be anywhere that wasn’t in the same room as this Sirius guy. He could only hold up the false bravado for so long until the weight of it all became too much. 

“That’s a good idea. Take us to Severus,” Remus said, glaring at Albus. There was a new found hatred towards the old man now that he had even allowed for Sirius to be in the same house as Harry, let alone the same room. It made it all too clear to Remus that Harry was nothing more than a weapon to be used in a war and he hated Albus for that. 

“NO!” Sirius practically screamed. “No, you can’t take him to Snape! He’s not his father, James is his Dad!”

“Enough, Sirius!” Dumbledore bellowed, it seemed that he had finally had enough of all the dramatics. “Harry is here to see Severus, the man who raised him, you will respect that.”

“Don’t bother,” Harry snapped at the headmaster. “It isn’t like you’ve respected that in any way,” he pointed out angrily. “Such pathetic attempts to win my favour will get you nothing.”

Dumbledore seemed to tense at Harry’s words, but he chose to say nothing, striding towards Sirius and taking him quite forcefully by the scruff of the neck, pulling him out the room. Only when they were alone did Remus go down on his knees in front of the teenager and really look at him. He needed to know that the teenager was alright and for some reason, in the back of his mind, he knew that it was something that Fenrir would praise him for. This was something he pushed away, hating that the wolf in him already saw Fenrir as his Alpha. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking concerned. Harry's hands seemed to be trembling a little as he put away his wand, attempting to get himself under control, knowing that the worst was yet to come. 

“Yeah, that guy is an arse,” Harry said, wiping away the tears that had welled in his eyes before they could fall. He was in total emotional overload because somewhere in this house was his Dad and very soon he was going to see him again, something that he thought would never happen again.

“Oh, I know; I used to date him,” Remus said, smiling up at Harry, who couldn’t help but laugh a little, which had been the reaction that Remus had been going for. 

“You dated him?” Harry asked, not quite believing him. 

“We were childhood sweethearts, for the lack of a better term,” Remus said fondly. “He’s changed a lot since our time at Hogwarts together. It was him and… other friends that helped me through my first changes at school.” 

“No offence, Professor, but you can do so much better than him,” Harry said confidently. “If you like girls as well as guys, I know an available one back in our pack territory, she’s lovely.” 

“I think I can find my own dates, Harry, there is no need to play matchmaker,” Remus said with amusement. “And for the record I don’t mind girls.” 

FGHP

Romy headed out into the grounds. She probably would have rather met her parents in the castle somewhere, knowing that Clay would be nearby, but there were still students in the Great Hall and she wasn’t going to meet them in a classroom by herself either. The grounds had been the only option that she could really think of that would work for all of them. 

She cast a quick warming spell and crossed her arms over her chest to keep the cold at bay; luckily something that she and Jennifer agreed on was punctuality, because a few minutes later she spotted the woman heading up the main path from the Entrance gates towards the castle. Romy was pleasantly surprised to see that she had come alone.

“Hello, Rosemary,” Jennifer said a little stiffly, once she came to stop a few paces from her daughter.

“Hi, Jen,” Romy said with a pointed glare, knowing how much her biological mother hated to have her name shortened. 

“I suppose that was your subtle way of telling me you would rather I called you Romy?” Jennifer said primly, clearly not at all impressed. She had hoped that her daughter might be more open to a civil conversation about how they were going to manage the situation, without Adam and Jake present; however, at least in her eyes, it seemed as though Romy was determined to be difficult.

“I wasn’t going for subtle,” Romy told her, gesturing off into the grounds to suggest they actually walked; it really was too cold to be standing still. Jennifer nodded and followed her daughter’s lead.

“So you really are a…” Jennifer said nervously, not sure she should really be walking around with this creature so late in the evening, even if it was her own child.

“A werewolf? Yes,” Romy said bluntly. “I never denied it, though I am not best pleased that Dumbledore decided to tell you. I just want some closure and then you can go back to your life and I can go back to mine, there was no need for you to ever know.”

“Well Dumbledore is just trying to help you, sweetheart,” Jennifer said, forcing herself to smile. It was so difficult when she feared what Rosemary had become but if they were going to fix what had happened this had to be done.

“But you do understand that I can’t come back with you, I can never live with you again,” Romy said, wanting to be very clear on that point. She belonged with her pack now, there was no other place where she would ever belong more; even if she had wanted to go back, she couldn't have, not now. 

“Oh, well, your headmaster has a friend that he is going to let us speak to about all this business,” Jennifer said happily. “We will figure it out, Rose… Romy,” she said correcting herself at the last moment.

“No, you don’t get it,” Romy said with an annoyed huff, glaring at the woman walking next to her. “I am NEVER going to come back with you. It isn’t what I want, even if it was practical.”

“Please, let’s not argue,” Jennifer said, thinking that things were not going nearly as well as she had hoped. She just had to keep herself on speaking terms with Rosemary until they could figure out the details. It was the whole reason that she had come here alone, Adam was talking out some details with their new acquaintance. “Tell me about your life, sweetheart,” she suggested.

Romy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but conceded that Jennifer might be genuinely interested in knowing about what her life was like now. “Okay,” she said slowly, exhaling a deep breath. “I like to read, all sorts of books. And I like to study too…”

FGHP

Dumbledore pulled the door to Sirius’ room shut, casting a locking spell that would keep the seemingly deranged man securely inside. He hadn’t anticipated quite how badly Harry and Sirius would react to each other, nor had he counted on Remus being present; if the older werewolf had been absent then it would have been left to him to keep Harry safe from Sirius and earned him some trust.

He let out a sigh at the lost opportunity and tried to calm his frustrated temper down as best he could. He needed to promptly get back down to the kitchen, not wanting to leave the two werewolves much time alone to bond or, even worse, start plotting together.

As he feared, when he returned to the kitchen the two of them were talking together quietly; Remus turned to glare at him when he noticed his presence in the doorway to the room, Harry turning to look at him in anger a few seconds later.

“You shouldn’t have let Sirius near him,” Remus said, reiterating the point he had made earlier. He hated to think what might have happened if Harry hadn’t had to the good sense to ask him to come along with them. No doubt it was all part of Dumbledore’s plan in some way; he was really starting to wonder why he had ever thought he could trust the old man. Even if Dumbledore had been good and honest once upon a time, he had lost his way and that was clear as day to Remus now.

“I apologise,” the headmaster said, though neither werewolf bought the act for a moment. “I was rather under the impression, however, that you had other things that were of more pressing concern than my apologies.”

“He’s right,” Harry said angrily. “I have no interest in standing here and listening to him talk out of his…”

“Harry!” Remus said firmly, interrupting the teenager before he could aggravate the headmaster any further, the teenager just sighed rather tiredly before fixing his gaze solidly on the elderly headmaster. 

“Just cut the crap and take me to my Dad,” Harry said bluntly, feeling as though he was only just holding it together. 

It was habit for Harry when he reached out and took Remus’ hand within his own. It was something that he would have done with Micha, Lukas or in fact anyone in the pack and he didn’t give it a second thought before he did it. Remus, however, looked down at their joined hands with slight confusion but decided that now was not the time to question it. Instead he gave a supportive squeeze to Harry’s hand, glad that the teenager seemed to be that comfortable with him. 

“Very well,” Dumbledore said stiffly. “This way.” And with that the headmaster turned on the spot and swept from the room.

Harry and Remus shared a look but hastily followed. Dumbledore led them up a flight of stairs and cast a spell which revealed a room at the end of a hallway. The door was made of dark wood and looked as though it had been as poorly maintained as the rest of the house. 

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Harry whispered as the headmaster went to open the door, stopping in the middle of the corridor and turning to face Remus who was just a few paces behind. His heart was hammering in his chest; he had no idea what was on the other side of the door, but he was pretty certain that it wasn’t going to be the happy, healthy version of his father that he had known, he was sure that his Dad wasn't going to be the man he remembered him to be.

“Yes, you can, Harry,” Remus said firmly, his voice quiet as he stepped closer to the teenager. He glanced over Harry’s shoulder and watched as Dumbledore went through the doorway into the room beyond. “Severus needs you to do this,” he told the teenager firmly. He knew that if Harry backed out now then he would regret it later and they might not get the opportunity to do this again. 

Taking a calming breath and reminding himself that this was for his Dad, Harry found his strength. “Okay,” he said, nodding his head, “I can do this.” The words were more for himself than for Remus, but the professor nodded in agreement anyway. “Stay close?”

“I will be right next to you,” Remus promised. He had no intention of leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore for a single second if he could possibly help it.

Harry turned back around and walked with slow but determined steps down the hallway. Remus stayed close; the room in front of them, which Dumbledore had headed into, loomed over them, foreboding in its presence and making them both nervous.

“It's okay,” Remus whispered, putting a hand on the top of Harry’s back when the young man looked as though he was about to turn and run.

The room was much better lit than it had seemed to be from the outside, though it was still a miserable looking place. The wallpaper was half hanging off in places and looked to be something from many decades ago, if not more. There was little in the way of furnishings, just a bookshelf that was half stacked with old tomes. 

But it was not this that drew their attention. Neither Remus nor Harry could take their eyes off the figure of Severus sat propped up in a chair in the centre of the room. He looked so much older than Remus remembered, which made sense since he didn’t think he had laid eyes upon him, other than brief glimpses, since they were little more than teenagers; but there was something more to the man’s age than that.

Injuries, all in various stages of healing littered the man's body, or what they could see of it, at least. Someone had made a poor attempt at healing, someone with no knowledge of healing magic it seemed, because the spells had not done their job properly. Bruises varying in colour, from sickening yellow to dark purple, were clearly visible, as were the little cuts and scrapes. Severus' dark eyes were open, with bags beneath them, fixed on the wall in front of him, unmoving. His cheeks were hollow and gaunt, his skin several shades paler than it should have been; he looked really quick sickly. His body was entirely unmoving, not a single muscle twitched as he sat there, gazing off into space. 

“DAD!” Harry exclaimed in desperation, rushing forward and dropping to his knees in front of the motionless man; he didn't understand why their reunion had spurred not a single reaction from his father. Severus’ eyes were blank and looking straight forward, unseeing. Whatever the headmaster’s spell had done it had left the man looking lifeless. Harry was horrified; he had never seen his father look so frail and… dead. Harry reached up and pressed his hand over Severus’ heart, tears falling down his face in relief when he felt a faint heart beating under his palm.

“What have you done to him?!” Harry demanded to know, turning to glare at the headmaster. There was a hatred like no other bubbling in his gut; he wanted to lash out and hurt the headmaster, truly hurt him, maybe even kill him for what he had done.

Dumbledore looked down at the teenager, who remained kneeling in front of the potions master, clasping at Severus’ hands. “He is alive,” he said simply. He was somewhat glad that it seemed that Sirius had grown bored of taking his anger out on Severus. He dreaded to think the reactions he might have got if the potions master had been bloodied and even more bruised. Most of the injuries that Sirius had inflicted were fading and healing now. 

“Barely,” Harry said through clenched teeth. “Fix him!”

Remus could only watch on in horror at the sight of the man who had once been rivals with his two best friends. He wasn’t sure what spell Albus had used but it looked to be bad. Harry was right, Severus looked barely alive.

“There is nothing wrong with him,” Dumbledore insisted. “The spell simply has removed control of his body from him,” he explained callously.

“Fuck this,” Harry said angrily, getting to his feet and pulling out his wand as he looked into his father’s eyes. “Occlumens,” he said clearly, before Dumbledore could stop him.

'Harry, Harry, my Harry… not safe, not safe, my Harry, my son, protect him, Harry, my Harry, not safe.'

That was all Harry could see in his father’s head, his own face, memories of his own childhood. That and the mantra over and over, being repeated like it was on a looped recording in his mind, broken and doomed to be repeated for a life time in a never ending cycle. 

'Dad!' he practically screamed with his mind. 'Dad, I came, I’m here, I’m safe.'

'Harry’s not safe, my Harry, Harry… not safe, my Harry, my son, protect him, Harry, my Harry, not safe. Must live, must help him… don’t die, find Harry, my Harry, keep him safe.'

Harry pulled his mind back and rounded on the headmaster. “What did you DO?!” he demanded to know with a shout. “Wake him up, wake him up!” he shouted, jumping up to his feet and storming towards the headmaster, grabbing the front of his robes. “Damn you, you old crazy bastard, I’ll do anything you damn well want me to, just wake him up,” Harry begged, tears falling thick and fast down his face.

“Harry,” Remus said gently, pulling Harry away from Dumbledore and into his arms.

“Wake him up, please just wake him up, he’s in so much pain,” Harry continued to beg and cry against Remus’ chest.

“That would not be advisable,” Dumbledore said bluntly. There would undoubtedly side effects from being kept under the spell for so long and he was reluctant to wake Severus up without a healer of some kind close by; not least because he was curious and wanted full readings for future reference.

“You wake him up now,” Remus said, drawing his wand. “Unless you think you can stop both me and Harry before one of us stuns you. You wake him up or we, meaning me, Harry and Severus, leave without you.”

Harry looked up at the professor through tear blurred eyes. He hadn’t expected for Lupin to be quite so protective of him and yet here the professor was, taking his side and threatening Albus Dumbledore for him. Harry brushed tears from his eyes, though new ones continued to fall somewhat stubbornly.

The headmaster looked annoyed but none the less drew his own wand, pointing it at Severus. They couldn’t make out the string of words that Dumbledore mumbled, but the second he stopped Harry rushed to his father’s side. 

“Dad?” he questioned, watching Severus’ eyes carefully for any sign of life. “DAD!” Harry yelled as his father blinked, his eyes flicking towards where Harry was crouched down looking at him pleadingly.

“Harry,” he whispered delicately, his dark eyes going wide at the sight of his son before him, before his body jerked suddenly, making him fall off the side of the chair to the floor.

“Severus,” Remus yelled, as Harry shouted for his Dad again, both of them rushing to the man’s side as Severus’ body twitched a few times on the floor, before stilling.

“I tried to warn you this would happen,” Dumbledore said calmly, seemingly not caring too much about what happened to the potions master.

“Help him,” Harry begged, looking to the headmaster and the professor desperately, look for help. “Dad, wake up, Dad!” he pleaded, turning back to his father, trying to shake him awake, but Severus remained motionless. Harry pressed his ear to his chest, where he could only hear the faint, slow beating within. “He’s dying, help him!”

“Merlin’s sake, Albus!” Remus shouted angrily, realising that if they didn’t do something and quickly then Harry really was going to lose his father. “You have to do something, help him!” He couldn’t believe that the supposedly great Albus Dumbledore was going to stand by and watch Severus die, least of all while Severus’ fifteen year old son cried over him.

Knowing that the potions master was too valuable, Dumbledore gave a sigh and casual wave of his wand, muttering an incantation. “He will live,” the headmaster informed them. “The spell will maintain his life.”

“You put him back under the same spell?” Harry angrily demanded to know, his hand pressed over his Dad’s heart feeling its steady rhythm improve a little.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said simply, looking at Harry as if daring him to challenge him to remove it again, the shock of which would undoubtedly kill the poor man instantly. “Unless you would prefer him dead?”

“What happened to make you so bitter?” Remus questioned, looking at the headmaster in disgust. This was a man who, once upon a time, he believe that he could trust; now he saw a man who had no other purpose in life other than to serve his own selfish needs. Dumbledore was a man who very clearly could not be trusted. “Why don’t you check his mind again now, Harry?” he said softly, turning back to the teenager, unable to look at Albus anymore.

Harry nodded hesitantly. He was half scared that he would look and find blankness, that his father was truly dead and gone, despite the heartbeat he could feel under his palm. But perhaps even that would be preferable to the hell he had seen his father’s mind in before. And so he was surprised when he found the same kind of peace that you find in those that are sleeping. There was a beautiful calm in his mind, though an echoing sadness that still remained but it was preferable to a dead, blank mind and Harry was simply relieved that his father was alive. I love you, Dad. 

He once again pulled back. He would stand no hope of communicating with his father while his mind was like that either, but he had told him that he loved him and that was what mattered; he just hoped that his father would hear it. But even if he didn’t, at least there was peace there now, where there wasn’t before, and he held onto that like a lifeline when he felt so completely out to sea, lost and alone.

“I will move him to the Hogwarts medical wing,” Dumbledore informed them bluntly. “I will make sure he remains alive, for as long as you cooperate.”

“Deal,” Harry said bitterly, “we can hammer out the details later.” He didn’t want to talk to the headmaster, or even hear his voice at the moment. Instead he lay down next to his Dad, pulling one of Severus’ arms around his shoulder so that they lay side by side, Harry cuddling into his father. “I love you, Dad,” he whispered, his tears falling onto Severus’ surprisingly clean robes. 

Remus got to his feet, turning away from the heartbreaking scene before him wanting to give Harry a moment and went to stand face to face with Dumbledore. “You’ve become a monster,” he told him simply. It was not in his nature to be violent or even to fly into a rage but what he had seen here tonight made him want to do just that and he could feel the anger bubbling dangerously in his gut. 

“You can hate me all you like, but I will still save this world,” Dumbledore told him coldly, glaring at the infuriating werewolf in front of him. “You will all fall at my feet in thanks when Tom comes to claim your lives, or the lives of those you love. What is the life of one man compared to the lives that I will save?”

“This isn’t the way,” Remus said with genuine sadness. “That you can’t even see that this is wrong…” He shook his head. “You have lost your humanity; you're almost as bad as You-Know-Who,” he said with disappointment.

“We are done here,” Dumbledore said bluntly, unwilling to listen to the werewolf’s non-sequential ramblings any longer. He cared very little about what Remus thought of him; he knew that he was doing the right thing for the wizarding world and others would see that and in time worship him for everything he had done. “I kept my side of the deal, Harry, now we will talk terms and you will take the vow as you promised.”

“Vow?” Remus asked, looking between the headmaster and the young boy on the floor in horror, praying that this didn’t mean what he thought it meant. “What vow?”

“An unbreakable vow,” Harry said quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks, where he still lay cuddled into Severus’ side, hand pressed over his heart as if to make sure that it didn’t stop beating. “Please, I will tell you everything, professor, but when we get back.”

“Harry…” Remus said, his heart breaking all over again as he realised the lengths the teenager was prepared to go to make sure that his father lived. He understood how desperate Harry was to save his father, but he wondered if this time the cost just might be too high. However, it left Remus in no doubt that Severus had been nothing but a doting, attentive father who had given Harry the best life possible in the time that they had had together. No other teenager would have gone as far as to offer his own life for their father's for anything less. 

It was a struggle to see the young man this way; he was only a child and that was so easy to forget with his false bravado and confidence that he always put forward. Remus felt an overwhelming urge to gather the pup into his arms and hold him there, protecting him and caring for him. He now fully understood how protective Fenrir felt and his desperation to ensure the pups' safety; he was finally understanding how hard it must be for the Alpha to be away from the three pups. 

Giving Harry his full attention, Remus knelt down beside the sobbing teenager and the fallen potions master, knowing what he had to do. The older werewolf knew that this would not be easy but they had to go. Harry could not remain here, a sadness encompassing him as he cried over his father, who was balancing precariously between life and death. 

“I can’t…” Harry sobbed. “I can’t leave him.” 

“You must,” Remus said gently, not yet daring to touch the young man, knowing that he needed to be careful with how he proceeded seeing that Harry was in a rather emotional state and wasn’t likely to take being separated from his father well. “There is nothing more that we can do for Severus here, little one.” 

“No,” Harry said, with his hands clutching desperately at his father’s shirt, not wanting to let him go. Now that he had his father back and within his grasp, proof that the man wasn’t dead and gone as he had thought, Harry couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him again. 

He had made that mistake once before; he had blindly obeyed when his father had told him to run the night their house was attacked, when he should have stayed to fight that night, he should have helped his father and, if he had, things could have been different for them. But at least now he knew what he had to do; he was going to stand, he was going to fight and he wasn’t going to stop fighting until his father was back with him, safe and sound. 

“Dumbledore won’t let him die, he needs him,” Remus reminded the teenager. It was not a nice truth, but it was honest and Remus believed they didn’t have to fear for Severus’ life while he was in the headmaster’s care. Just his sanity, Remus mentally added to himself; though Harry didn’t need to be made aware of such thoughts.

“No,” Harry said stubbornly, holding on tightly. He couldn’t just leave him lying there on the floor, unable to move, in some kind of magically induced coma. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Remus said in little more than a whisper, realising that there was no other way, quickly and gently he moved forward, swiftly sweeping the teenager up into his arms.

“NO!” Harry screamed in protest, cursing how small he was as he struggled against the hold Remus had on him. “NO, NO, PUT ME DOWN!” The young werewolf yelled and cried, kicked and screamed, and it was only thanks to his larger size that Remus was able to keep hold of him at all, as Harry desperately tried to get back to his father.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Remus repeated, as he headed for the door back out into the hallway, the distraught teenager in his arms. The scream that tore from Harry's lungs was one of utter pain and sorrow, as Harry realised that he wasn’t going back to his Dad any time soon. The heart wrenching sound ripped through the old house; it was filled with such anguish, the likes of which had never been heard within the walls of the house before and it pained Remus to hear it come from one so young. 

“Dad, Dad, please,” Harry whimpered, and pleaded, and begged, as Remus carried him down the stairs. “Daddy! I want my Dad.” He hadn’t called his father Daddy for many years and yet he hadn’t felt so young and lost, like a child literally torn from his father’s arms, in all his life. 

He barely noticed as they travelled through the house, or reached the floo, or even when they travelled through it. He just pleaded and cried and called for his father, who could neither hear, nor come to him; clutching at Remus as if he was all he had left. 

FGHP 

Clayton was not best pleased as he was manhandled quite roughly into a classroom by the Carrow siblings and deposited forcefully into a chair, behind a desk. Umbridge stood in front of him smiling sweetly and it made him want to rip her face off. 

“So lovely to see you, Mr Danes,” the professor said in her sickly sweet voice that made Clay scrunch up his nose in his disgust. The amount of perfume she was wearing was going to make him vomit before long; it was stinging his nostrils, almost painfully so. 

“What do you want? I haven’t done anything!” Clay insisted. All he had been doing was waiting for Harry and Romy; he hadn’t done anything that might warrant a detention. 

“There have been several stink bombs set off outside my office and I have come to believe that you are responsible,” Umbridge said, watching the young werewolf carefully. 

“HA! I wish it had been me, even stink bombs smell better than whatever troll breath perfume you’re wearing,” Clay told her defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair and glaring at her in disdain. “If you ever find out who really did it, send them my compliments!” 

“I suppose you feel that I should simply believe your claim of innocence?” Umbridge questioned primly, a falsely sweet smile of her face. “Either way,” she went on, not giving Clay a chance to respond, “while I have you here, I am hoping that you will be of use to me,” Umbridge continued. 

She really didn’t care whether the boy had done what she was accusing him of, or not; honestly she was fairly certain that it was actually the Weasley twins who had set off the stink bombs but they didn’t have any information she wanted, whereas this young man did. 

“Well, if you think I am going to do anything to help you, then you can think again,” Clay said stubbornly; even in the long shot that it might be something he would actually want to help with, he would refuse anyway, simply to make Umbridge’s life as difficult as possible.

“I am sure we can reach some kind of agreement, Mr Danes,” she said, giving a small, high pitched, girly giggle, “without resorting to more… drastic measures.” Clayton noticed that as she lingered over the word drastic, her eyes had moved to the two large Deatheaters who stood at his shoulders. 

Clay had the ominous feeling that the Deatheaters were there for something other than just show this evening. He was outnumbered and, even as a werewolf, there was no guarantee that he was going to get out this unscathed. If he wanted to come out the other side of this mostly unharmed then he was going to have to use his head; trying to work out what Romy or Harry would do, he waited to hear what the odious woman would have to say next. 

“I’m not going to agree with you on anything,” Clay sneered, glaring at the odiously pink woman, who was still smiling at him at though they were having a delightfully pleasant conversation. 

“Well, Mr Danes,” Umbridge said, summoning a chair and taking a seat across the desk from Clay, “I suppose if you aren’t going to answer my questions regarding Mr Prince, then I suppose I shall have to speak with him myself.”

“Stay the fuck away from Harry,” Clayton snarled, sitting up in his seat suddenly, his fists gripping the edge of the desk he was sat behind until his knuckles went white. The wood creaking in protest as if it might snap under the strain. 

“Perhaps you should answer my questions then,” Umbridge said sweetly." That way I would have no need to talk to Mr Prince myself.” 

“The next time I see any of the three of you within ten feet of Harry, I bite first ask questions later, got it?” Clayton warned, turning to glare at the two Deatheaters over his shoulders in turn, before looking back to Umbridge.

“I am sure that both the ministry and Dumbledore would be most interested to hear that you are making such threats, Mr Danes,” Umbridge said pointedly. She still didn’t truly understand Albus’ motivations for inviting such creatures into the school, but she would find out. She was determined to learn what it was that the headmaster wanted from the Prince boy.

“I don’t give a flying fuck about the Ministry or about Dumbledore, you old hag,” Clay said angrily, “just stay away from Harry and Romy!” He had wanted to keep his cool, make Harry and Romy proud of him, but he wouldn’t hear of the Carrows' or Umbridge giving his pack siblings trouble.

“I have no interest in your little girlfriend,” Umbridge said dismissively; she cared very little about the Romy girl and was sure that she had come here simply because of Prince and therefore was of little consequence. However, she might be the easier of the three to break if it came down to it. “What does Dumbledore want with Prince?” she asked him, looking at him with a serious expression.

“Go fuck yourself,” Clay said, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest once more, mostly to keep himself from reaching across the desk and either strangling or punching the awful witch.

“If you insist on acting like the vile creature you are,” Umbridge said with a sneer on her face, as though there was something that stunk under her nose, “then I am going to have resort to unpleasant methods to convince you to answer my questions truthfully and civilly.” 

“You can do whatever you want to me, won’t change anything,” Clayton said with certainty. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep Harry and Romy as safe as he possibly could. “You won’t get what you want, and you’ll get a pack of pissed of werewolves to deal with too, so go ahead, do your worst,” he said, sneering right back at her.

Umbridge gave a small incline of her head, a sign to the two Carrows and they took hold of Clayton once more, this time pushing him rather forcefully to the floor before drawing their wands. Clay had no chance to draw his own before the female, with a malicious grin on her face, whispered, “Crucio.” 

Every muscle in Clay’s body tensed up as he fought not to scream as pain engulfed him, feeling as if his body had been set on fire. He refused to make a sound; he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of it. After a moment or two, though it felt much longer, the female Carrow lifted the curse and Clay drew breath once more, unaware that he had been holding it in until he gasped for air, his lungs desperate for it. 

“Now, now, Alecto,” Umbridge said, gently chastising the woman who had just tortured a student in front of her. “Let us not be hasty, let us give Mr Danes the chance to cooperate before we resort to that.”

From his position on the floor, struggling to recover from the torture curse, Clayton glared at Umbridge, his breathing heavy and uneven as he tried to calm himself down. Whatever they did to him it wouldn’t matter, he was here to protect Harry and he wouldn’t tell them anything. They could dish out as much pain as they wanted, it wouldn’t make a blind bit of difference; he would never tell them anything. 

FGHP

Remus sat in one of the larger chairs in Dumbledore's office, Harry curled up on his lap, quietly sobbing into his chest. It had taken a few minutes for the headmaster to return after Remus had brought Harry back to the school, giving the two of them a few moments to calm down a little; the headmaster had no wish to deal with dramatics of teenagers. The older werewolf had struggled valiantly to calm down the young pup, who had been utterly devastated at being removed from his father and needed some comfort and reassurance. 

If he hadn’t thought that it would have caused uproar then Remus would have considered bringing Fenrir there. He was the one that Harry really needed to calm and sooth him. However, he was aware that it was unlikely Fenrir knew the lengths that Harry was going to, to protect his father, and no doubt would not approve of the actions Harry had taken and certainly not of the vow that was about to happen. The headmaster was also not likely to approve but this was neither here nor there to Remus; Harry came first and he always would. 

Dumbledore was now sat behind his desk, as he usually was; his expression was blank and emotionless, as though he hadn’t just witnessed Severus almost die and Harry’s heart break over seeing his father in such a state after months of believing that he was dead and gone. Remus felt strung out and emotional, and so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how awful Harry was feeling. 

“Sorry,” Harry whispered to the professor, a short while later. He felt a little foolish for having reacted quite so badly, not to mention for crying all over Professor Lupin, who was, despite everything, still a man he didn’t really know dreadfully well. Regardless of this he was still struggling to let the man go. Something about his scent, and he supposed it was because Fenrir had bitten the man, smelt comforting and familiar. 

“That’s quite okay, Harry,” Remus said quietly, running his fingers through the teen's messy hair, finding that having Harry in his arms was surprisingly comforting to him as well. “Are you ready to talk?” he asked, not wanting to pressure Harry into moving or having to discuss what came next, but they both knew that it would have to happen eventually. 

“I think so,” Harry said, untangling himself from the professor’s arms, though doing so reluctantly, his breath shuddering as he forced himself to not start crying again. He took a seat in a chair next to the other werewolf, shuffling it closer so that they weren’t too far apart, before crossing his arms over his chest defensively as he refused to even look at Dumbledore. 

He had wanted to remain curled up in the other werewolf’s arms where he found comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be fine. However, he refused to deal with Dumbledore in any other way than as grown up and he couldn’t do that if he was sat in the lap of an adult. 

“Are you prepared to face your responsibilities now?” Dumbledore demanded to know. He had been most unimpressed by Harry’s rather undignified emotional outburst, but at least there was no doubt over his loyalty and affection for Severus now. The boy would do as instructed to protect his father, and that was the crux of the matter for now, nothing else mattered as much as that.

“Yes, I want to see the wording for the vow first but once that is agreed I will take it,” Harry agreed, looking up at the headmaster with fierce determination in his expression. "And I want regular visits with my Dad too," he added. If Dumbledore was going to move him to Hogwarts medical wing anyway, then it would surely be no trouble to make that happen.

"If I don't agree to that term?" the headmaster questioned, looking more exasperated than annoyed by this point, as though he knew this was coming and couldn’t really be bothered to try and avoid it.

"Then I will visit him anyway," Harry told him firmly. He was sure that Dumbledore would attempt to keep Severus hidden away, out of sight and therefore out of mind, but he would find him, no matter what. He wanted to be able to visit his Dad and make sure that he was okay. 

"I thought as much,” Dumbledore said drily, completely unimpressed by Harry’s attitude. “Alright, I can agree to that," he said, as he pulled a piece of parchment across his desk and began to make notes on what he thought the vow should say. Of course, as Master of Death, it mattered very little what he was ‘obligated’ to do, but he needed Harry to believe it, if nothing else.

Harry and Remus waited, watching the old man write for a few minutes. “I am not sure this is a good idea,” Remus said quietly to Harry, while they were waiting. “Vows are very serious magic, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry said sombrely, turning to look at his fellow werewolf with sadness in his emerald eyes. “Particularly the unbreakable one,” he added, smiling wryly at the sight of the professor’s horrified expression. “But it is the only way I trust him to hold up his end of the deal and to let my Dad come out of this alive.”

“I understand that, but there has to be another way,” Remus said desperately, he didn’t want Harry having any part in this and he didn’t think that Fenrir would approve of Harry putting his life on the line in this way or any way either. 

“If there is then neither Dumbledore or I have been able to think of it,” Harry said honestly. “This way he gets me to help him win this war, and I get my Dad back,” he explained.

“Why not a binding magical contract?” Remus suggested, desperate to dissuade Harry from this course of action. He was clutching at straws now and he knew it, he could see that the pup's mind was made up and he was stubbornly determined to carry this through to the bitter end. However, Remus was determined that he would suggest anything that could avoid the unbreakable vow. 

“Because if he hurts my Dad, then I want him dead,” Harry said with a sharpness to his voice that Remus had never heard before. “I will not give him the slightest chance to break this and the only thing I am certain of is that Dumbledore only really cares about is his own life,” he added angrily, turning to glare at the old man in question.

The headmaster gave him a pointed look; he didn’t want to give Harry any chance to escape his duty either, and so the vow was the only option. “This is what I propose,” the headmaster said bluntly, holding out the piece of parchment.

Remus watched Harry closely for a few moments more before he got up and took the parchment from Dumbledore’s hand. With a sigh he read it over; Dumbledore had even included that Harry would be permitted bi-weekly visits to see Severus which was a relief but equally he couldn’t help but think that there was some form of catch, though if there was he couldn’t see it.

“I want the wording of this changed slightly,” Remus said after a few minutes. “I think that your side needs to specify that you will not take any actions to negatively impact Severus’ physical or mental health,” he explained. “It isn’t enough to just say you won’t kill him.”

“I agree,” Harry said firmly, leaning over the side of his chair to read the parchment in Lupin’s hands. “But I am agreeable to the rest,” he said with a nod of confirmation once he had read it through twice. He also had another clause to add but he would wait to add it in at the last possible moment because it wasn’t one that he thought Dumbledore would ever agree to otherwise. 

“I assume that you would be agreeable to Remus casting the spell,” Dumbledore said, as he got to his feet and came around his desk. 

Harry was quickly on his feet too, but still the headmaster towered over his comparatively small frame. “Yes,” Harry said, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore’s bright blue ones, unwavering. He wasn’t about to show any sign of fear to this man; Harry was determined that, on that front, he would make his father proud of him. 

Neither of them noticed the way that Remus was fighting to keep his temper in check next to them, having risen to his feet as well. This wasn’t something that he wanted to happen, let alone to be part of. However, he knew it was what Harry wanted, and that if he didn’t do it then it would be someone else who did; perhaps someone more inclined to tip things in favour of the headmaster. At least he could trust himself to do it properly and honestly.

“Remus,” Dumbledore instructed simply and the older werewolf took out his wand. “We kneel,” he explained to the teenager, who was still stubbornly meeting his eyes.

“I know,” Harry said simply; the unbreakable vow was something that he had studied with his father once, less than a year ago, he realised with a painful clenching on his heart. His life was so different now and it felt so much longer than it had truly been. 

Neither wanting to be the first to kneel, both Dumbledore and Harry lowered themselves down to the floor slowly, eyes still fixed on each other neither of them trusting the other. Remus stepped up next to them. “You’re really sure you want to do this?” he asked Harry, one last time, already knowing what answer he was going to get. 

“Yes,” both Dumbledore and Harry said simultaneously, despite the question only being directed at the younger of the two of them. The headmaster held out his right hand, and Harry only hesitated for a few seconds before he grasped it firmly in his own; taking a calming breath, Remus touched his wand to their joined hands and nodded for them to proceed.

“Will you, Albus Dumbledore,” Harry started, his voice coming out much steadier than he thought it would, “ensure that Severus Prince, also known as Severus Snape, remains alive and not take any actions to negatively impact Severus’ physical or mental health?”

“I will,” the headmaster said calmly. All three occupants of the room watched as a bright flame, red in colour, trailed from Remus’ wand and wound itself around their connected hands.

Harry watched it in awe before he went on. “Will you release him into my care alive and healthy as soon as I have completed my part of this vow?” he asked.

“I will,” Dumbledore said again and a second tongue of flame encircled their hands, connecting with the first one until it was like a glowing chain.

“Will you permit me to visit him at least every other week while he is under your care?” Harry asked, his courage and determination growing. He had never believed that he would have to undergo such magic but it was more impressive than he had imagined and spurred him on.

“I will,” the headmaster agreed, a third thread of magic entwining itself with the first two, binding them together ever more closely.

“And will you make sure that my pack, including current and any future members,” Harry added quickly thinking that he wanted Remus covered as well, should he accept a position in the pack, “will remain unharmed, either directly or indirectly by your actions?”

Dumbledore glared at him for the addition, which had not been agreed upon, wondering who the boy might try to bring into his pack to protect them under such a clause; he also was concerned about how Harry’s additional clause would react to the ways he had been manipulating Romy’s parents into taking the girl and disposing of her, but saw no way around it at this point. “I will,” he said, a little reluctantly, and a fourth flame added to the growing chain of red magic around their hands.

“In return, will you, Harry Potter,” Dumbledore said, glad to finally be adding his own terms. But Harry glared at him fiercely and so he added, “also known as Harry Prince; will you do anything and everything required of you to bring about Voldemort's destruction, including the destruction of all fragments of his soul?” he asked.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke. “I will,” he said.

Seeming to know it was done, the flame that came this time bound with the others to make something more like a magical rope, or a fiery snake, binding them to the vow. Harry stared in awe as the magic seemed to fade into the air around them. 

“I have to go,” Harry said rather suddenly, wrenching his hand free from the headmaster’s grip. The realisation of what he had done was washing over him in one intense wave of emotion. In that moment as the realisation sunk in, all he could think about was how angry and disappointed his mate would be with him. He needed to get himself out and clear his head for a while; he needed to come to terms with what he had done. 

“Harry,” Remus called out after the teenager, but Harry didn’t stop or wait, slamming the door behind him on the way out. 

Harry suddenly realised that he was crying again. The evening had all been too much and he leaned his back against the door to Dumbledore’s office, hoping that neither of the two men would follow after him; he really needed a moment alone to gather himself together.

His legs failed him and he felt too drained to move, and so he let his body slide down the door. He let his tears fall, wondering if he had just made a terrible mistake in promising his life to Albus Dumbledore and the war, without talking to Fenrir or in fact any pack member. If this vow didn’t kill him, then Fenrir sure would if he ever found out.

“He is just a boy, Albus,” Remus’ voice said, loud enough for it to carry through the door to where Harry was sitting.

“A boy with responsibilities,” Dumbledore responded. He sounded disturbingly calm considering everything that had happened that evening; Harry thought, the headmaster sounded perhaps a little smug too. Harry had never liked or had any respect for the old headmaster, but he truly loathed him now.

“He’s fifteen,” Remus pointed out as if this was something the headmaster wouldn’t have known, the indignant anger in his voice making Harry feel rather touched that the professor cared when not many others outside of his pack seemed to. 

“And he is the only one who can destroy him!” Dumbledore argued back, and there was a loud noise that sounded like the headmaster had slammed his hands down on the solid wood of his desk. Harry, who had only been half listening before, focused as he heard this wondering what details he might be able to overhear that the headmaster might have kept from him.

“You can’t expect him to fight Voldemort alone!” Remus snapped back, his voice getting even louder as he seemed to be losing his temper. Harry snorted quietly at this, knowing that that was exactly what Dumbledore expected him to do.

“The prophecy marked Harry as Tom’s equal,” the headmaster said firmly. Of course, he had already told Harry that much, but still the teenager listened in carefully, his curiosity piqued. “He can fight him and he will!” Dumbledore insisted.

“Prophecies and unbreakable vows, it’s barbaric for someone his age!” Remus said, and Harry thought it sounded like the professor was pacing the room now. 

“There is no point arguing,” the headmaster told him with that annoying calm he seemed to have. “The vow has been made and Harry will do as he is told,” Dumbledore went on and Harry reluctantly had to admit that he was right there; as much as he was touched by how much Lupin seemed to care, there was nothing more to be done; Harry knew he had no choice but to fight Dumbledore’s war now. “Now, will you return to help me move Severus or not?” 

“Yes,” Remus said begrudgingly, sounding rather petulant from where Harry was sitting. “But only because I wouldn’t trust you with him, vow or no vow.” Harry smiled at that; Remus had already told him that he had had a bad relationship with Severus when they had been at school together, so Harry knew the protectiveness of the man was for his sake, rather than Severus’.

“I will keep Severus alive and intact as I promised,” Dumbledore said, before adding, “as long as Harry holds up his end of the bargain, of course.”

“You aren’t the man I thought you were,” Remus said; his voice was calmer, but there was still anger there.

“But at least I am a man, unlike you, Remus; you and that boy you care for so deeply,” Dumbledore said, in a derisive tone that clearly showed just how superior he thought he was. 

“You always helped me, why turn on us now?” Remus asked. He had no idea what had caused the headmaster to become so jaded and bitter; he wondered if the man had always been this way and had just been better at hiding it before or whether the war that waged and the heavy responsibility of being Albus Dumbledore was finally getting to him.

“Because I have no use for you now,” Dumbledore said coldly, and Harry thought that he sounded almost amused by this fact.

By this point Harry was feeling physically sick and knew that he was done eavesdropping; he had to get out of there. One thing was for certain however, and that was he knew that he could trust Remus now. He was also irrevocably convinced that Albus Dumbledore was a threat to all of them. 

Harry had also made up his mind that he wanted to hear this prophecy. It wasn’t the first time that it had been mentioned and he was becoming curiouser and curiouser as to what it contained. He was determined to find out more about it and he was going to go and get it, even if he fell down the rabbit hole in the process. 

FGHP

It was with a heavy heart that Remus returned with Dumbledore to Grimmauld place. There had been such happy memories here for him, stolen moments with a man whom he had loved and yet they were all destroyed now. The man, who had once owned his heart, had become a mindless maniac and there was nothing anyone could do to bring him back from that. 

The horrors committed in this place had seeped into the very foundation of the building; it made his skin crawl to walk the corridors and Remus was glad that Harry was safe and well within the confines of the castle once more, away from the nightmares that lived here. He made a mental note to check in on the boy once he had returned as well, and knew Severus was safely in the infirmary. 

“I need to talk to Sirius,” Remus said to Dumbledore. “Alone preferably.” 

“He is in his room,” Dumbledore said, “though I am not sure if that is prudent.”

“In the wise words of Harry, I don’t really care what you think is prudent.”

“Very well,” the headmaster said dryly, with a resigned sigh, “if you feel as if you must, but I do not recommend it.” Sirius had become irrational and unstable, and Dumbledore knew that he was furious with Remus for having kept him from Harry, so there was likely little good that would come from them talking. Though, he could see no real harm to it if Remus was determined. “I will wait for you in the kitchen, let me know when you are ready to fetch Severus. The locking spell can be undone with Alohomora Duo easily enough, by anyone outside of the room.” 

“Thank you,” Remus said curtly, heading in the direction of Sirius’ bedroom. It caused his heart a painful lurch when he didn’t even have to think about where to go, he simply followed his feet to the familiar bedroom that he and Sirius had spent many a happy night, creating so many happy memories. 

With his heart hammering loudly in his chest, Remus removed his wand and muttered the incantation Dumbledore had told him and, true to the headmaster’s word, the door clicked open. Almost at once Sirius came barrelling out, charging straight into Remus almost sending them both to the floor. 

“Is he still here?” Sirius demanded to know, grabbing at the front of Remus’ robes, an insane look in his wide grey eyes. “I have to see him. HARRY!” he yelled as though the teenager would come running the moment he called his name.

“He isn’t here,” Remus said in frustration as he pushed the other man off of him and got to his feet, Sirius not far behind in doing the same. It had been well over a month since he had left him and yet still Sirius was more interested in this teenage boy, who he didn’t even really know, than he was in his former lover. 

“Why? You took him away from me! How could you?!” Sirius raged, turning on Remus now, seemingly furious at him. It was enough for Remus to lose his cool with the man, almost; however, he had more restraint than that thankfully. 

“I didn’t take him anywhere,” Remus informed his ex-lover, keeping his voice calm and even, which took a fair amount of effort to do considering the amount of anger coursing through him and not all of it was directed at Sirius either, the whole evening had made his blood boil.

“You did! He loves you. I’m his Godfather, he should love me!” Sirius ranted; it was clear to Remus that the man was completely deranged, there was no denying it any more. He hadn’t been entirely sane since escaping from Azkaban but Remus had never thought that he was this bad. 

“He doesn’t love me, don’t be so ridiculous,” Remus snapped somewhat irritably. Sirius was talking crazy talk. Harry didn’t love him; it was just that they had a lot in common, they shared the same disease, he had been kind to the teenager, they were both connected to Greyback, and that had allowed them to bond. What they had was trust, not love. 

“You took him from me, Remus,” Sirius insisted, sounding almost like a petulant child now. “He was my responsibility; I went to Godric's Hollow the night James and Lily died, I was going to take him!” 

Remus wanted to hit him, though he never would, too scared of passing his curse on to others to act so rashly. Knowing that he couldn’t didn’t remove his desire to do so, however. “Sirius, don’t be ridiculous, you can’t even take care of yourself. How did you expect to be able to take care of a young child?” He knew that it was a low blow but Remus knew how to hit the man just where it hurt. 

“I would have if you hadn’t left,” Sirius told him stubbornly, not wanting to hear what his former lover had to say on the matter; his own mind was made up on how it should and would have been. “None of this would have happened,” he told him, “you shouldn’t have left me, Remy.” 

“You know why I had to leave, Sirius. I needed to find a cure or an answer to my condition; I had already hurt a little boy, I didn't want to risk hurting anyone else; I had to go. I needed to find answers,” Remus said with a sigh. It was painful to think of that young, innocent little boy. He lived with the guilt of that every single day. He could not add to that the guilt of what had become of Sirius too, or else he would end up being consumed by it all. 

Sirius hadn’t known of the little boy, Remus had never told him. He only mentioned him now to see if his former lover was paying attention to anything that he was saying. He was sure that Sirius was deaf to everything that didn’t relate to Harry and that was painful to him. 

“No, you shouldn’t have left, you never should have left me alone,” Sirius raged on, completely glossing over the fact that Remus had mentioned hurting a young boy, as if it didn’t matter. The werewolf’s heart sunk a little when Sirius didn’t even show any sign of acknowledging what he had done. 

“You are being ridiculous,” Remus said, sadness in his voice. He didn’t even know what to do with Sirius any more; he was just so far gone from the young man he had fallen in love with, what felt like, a lifetime ago. He was beginning to think that Dumbledore was right; this had been a bad idea. 

“No, you left,” he insisted, determined to make Remus see how it was all his fault. “And now you’re taking Harry away from me! He’s my boy, mine! James made me his Godfather, not you!” He didn’t understand why Remus was doing this to him.

“Are you surprised that Harry wanted nothing to do with you?” Remus asked with exasperation. “Look at the state of you,” he said waving his hand in Sirius’ general direction.

“There is nothing wrong with me!” Sirius said in a rage. “I just need to see Harry, to speak to him, I need him to understand.” 

“Harry wants nothing to do with you!” Remus snapped, starting to lose his patience. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he said it, Sirius was never going to realise how very wrong it was. It seemed he was delusional enough to believe his own ramblings and Remus felt sorry for him. 

“He will,” Sirius shouted. “I just need to talk to him!” He just needed that one chance to see James’ son, to explain that they were supposed to be a family; he knew that Harry would understand, even if Remus couldn’t.

“You scared him, Sirius,” Remus exclaimed, tugging at his own hair in frustration. “He didn’t want anything to do with you, he was terrified of you!” Remus was so tired of this over and over again. He wished that Sirius could see how much he had upset the teenager, because then he might realise how skewed his perspective was.

Sirius glared at Remus, anger burning in his heart as he raised a fist and hit his ex-lover in the jaw. “Take me to him!” he demanded. 

“If I have my way, you will never lay eyes on him again,” Remus actually shouted, his temper finally snapping as he rubbed at his jaw where Sirius had hit him. “His life is plenty hard enough without you being part of it.” He knew that Harry was already struggling with the pressures he was under and there was nothing that would make him inflict the troubled soul, which Sirius had become, upon the young man.

“You can’t keep me from him,” Sirius said, almost pleading, sadness and desperation in his every word. As though he hadn’t just punched Remus; as though his former lover hadn’t just stood there and yelled at him.

“I can and I will; you will never see Harry again,” Remus said angrily, every protective instinct coming to the forefront. “You will never see him, never speak to him; it will be as though you don’t exist to him. You can consider yourself dead to me too, because the man I once loved is obviously dead and gone.”

Sirius was apparently lost for words after that, and so instead just swung his fist again, refusing to believe the words that came from his former lover. He couldn’t believe that Remus could be so cruel. 

“You wait, I’m going to find him and then we’ll see,” Sirius raged, hitting Remus for the third time, this time the blow hitting the werewolf in the eye. “I’ll find him!” he shouted as he barged passed Remus and down the stairs.

“Sirius!” Remus shouted, fearing for his former lover. He didn’t love Sirius as he once had, but he didn’t want him hurt or in trouble either; and Remus knew that that could so easily happen if he was careless. 

Dumbledore, who had been trying very hard not to eavesdrop on the argument, came up from the kitchen just in time to see Sirius charge from the house and out into the night. “Sirius!” Remus shouted again from where he was standing at the top of the stairs as the front door slammed shut.

The headmaster frowned at the door; he was sure that he had told Black to remain inside so that he wasn’t seen. However, Dumbledore swiftly decided that he didn’t care in the slightest. Let the madman get captured, he actually cared very little. Sirius was of very little use to him; not even Harry cared about him and Sirius was probably more trouble than he was worth at this point. 

He turned as he heard another set of footfalls upon the stairs and saw Remus coming down looking a little sheepish, clutching at his jaw, his eye looking a little bruised. “It went well I see,” Dumbledore said with a hint of sarcasm to his tone. 

“Don’t, just don’t,” Remus snapped, definitely not in the mood to hear how Dumbledore had been right. “We need to move Severus,” he said, wanting to change the subject. He also was keen to get back to the school to go check on Harry and that couldn’t happen until he knew that Severus had been moved safely.

“Whatever you want,” Dumbledore said with a happy but patronising smile on his face; he did so like being right, even on the small things. 

FGHP

“Harry!” Romy exclaimed as he walked into the dormitory. She had returned first to find that neither of her pack brothers were back yet, something she hadn’t been expecting. The rest of the Slytherin boys had just been settling down to bed when she had returned so she had sat in the common room until Clay had returned. 

Clayton had just finished telling her about what had happened with Umbridge and his rather unwarranted and unexpected detention, leaving out any mention of the cruciartus curse, when Harry had walked in. He looked shell shocked, his cheeks tear stained, as he walked past them, heading straight to the dormitory without saying a word. 

“What happened?” Clayton demanded as the three of them reached the dormitory, Harry starting to get ready for bed, not feeling much up to talking. Clay was all prepared to go and hunt down the headmaster and kill him if he had so much as laid a finger on Harry. 

“It’s nothing, it’s fine,” Harry said with determination, pulling off his school robes and throwing them in the general direction of his trunk. He couldn’t explain any of what had happened to his pack siblings, he just couldn’t. He had spent the last hour wandering the castle, avoiding detection, thinking everything over and calming himself down. 

Only after that had he felt ready to face Romy and Clayton. “Can we just talk about how your evenings were instead?” Harry pleaded as he pulled on a t-shirt over his bare chest. “Romy, how did things go with your parents?”

“Oh, well it was just Jennifer,” Romy told him as Harry disposed of his trousers and pulled on his pyjama bottoms. Even as she spoke her eyes were still fixed on Harry, watching him with concern, not entirely sure what to make of his behaviour.

“Fuck that,” Clay said dismissively, watching his best friend as closely as Romy was and not liking the way he was acting one bit. He could see that something had happened and he didn’t like that Harry was hiding it from them. “Harry, what’s wrong?” he asked; he and Romy were still largely being kept in the dark about what was going on with Dumbledore, and he didn’t like it. They were a family and that meant they trusted each other with stuff like this. 

“Please, Clay, don’t,” Harry said sadly, struggling to keep himself together. It had been a long and difficult day and he didn’t have the strength to recount it for his pack siblings, not just yet anyway. He knew that if they forced him to tell them then he was going to completely break down and he couldn’t afford to do that. He had so much to think about and now he had a war to fight on top of it all. 

“No, something happened, what is it?” Clayton insisted, not wanting to be brushed aside again, so that Harry could continue keeping secrets. He wanted to help; he needed Harry to know that whatever he was going through, whatever he was dealing with, he wasn’t alone. He had help, they would do whatever it took to help him and they would do it without question because they loved him. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay,” Harry requested, wrapping his arms around his own waist as if trying to shield himself from their curious gazes. “Just please leave it,” he begged. He thought he might feel better once in his pyjamas that still had the faint aroma of the territory on them from their week at home. However, they only made him feel worse, a pang of sadness echoing through him as he thought of Fenrir and everything that he was hiding from him, the man he was supposed to love. 

“Clay, leave him be,” Romy said sternly, seeing quietly clearly that Harry was silently struggling with something that he just wasn’t ready to share. She could relate to that; there were a lot of things about her life that she wasn’t ready to share with anyone and therefore wouldn’t force Harry to do so either. “He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” 

“I will tell you,” Harry promised sincerely. He would share it with them, when he had at least had time to take it all in himself. “Just not tonight, alright… it was a lot and I’m still processing it,” he tried to explain. 

“Just tell me one thing,” Clay requested. “Did he hurt you, did he do anything he wasn’t meant to?” he asked. No matter what, if Dumbledore had hurt Harry then he would go find him right this moment. He had had a painful and difficult evening keeping from answering Umbridge’s questions, and he would do it all again for Harry or Romy, no matter who it was he was protecting them from.

Harry laughed. “It’s fine, Clay,” he said, feeling touched by his friend’s protectiveness, but thinking that he was overreacting; the headmaster needed him after all. “He didn’t hurt me, not like that,” Harry told him, pulling both Romy and Clayton towards him simultaneously, into a hug, just as there was a knock on the door to the dormitory. 

“You all decent?” the familiar voice of Professor Lupin called out, making them all laugh as they broke from their group embrace to look towards the door. 

“You can come in, Professor,” Harry called out to him. He was rather surprised that Lupin would have come to see them, with no idea what it might be about; it hadn’t been all that long since they had seen each other last.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay,” the Professor said with a fond smile as Harry disentangled himself from his pack siblings and went to Remus, flinging his arms around his waist. 

“Thank for tonight and yes, I’m fine,” Harry said, hugging his professor in earnest, much to the confusion of Romy and Clayton who hadn’t been expecting this. They honestly hadn’t thought the two of them were on hugging terms. 

“Umm, Harry…” Romy said tentatively, wanting to know what had got into her pack brother for him to be acting so strangely. 

“Have you lost your marbles?” Clayton asked being slightly less delicate about things, as usual, “He’s a teacher!” Clay added, stating the obvious, which made Harry laugh a little. 

“No,” Harry said releasing Remus from the embrace, looking up at the older werewolf “he isn’t just a teacher, he’s one of us.” 

“That is very kind of you, Harry,” Remus said with a mildly amused smile, “but I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

“Yeah, yeah, semantics” Harry said dismissively. He already knew that Remus would join them, he just had a feeling in his gut; the man cared about him too much not to join their pack. “Thank you for checking on me,” Harry said, truly grateful that the professor cared about him that much. 

“You’re welcome, but I will leave you to have some time with your friends,” Remus said, not wanting to intrude on the three young werewolves’ time together. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.” 

“Thank you, Professor, for everything,” Harry said as Remus bid them all goodnight and left. Harry couldn’t have been more grateful for Remus, everything he had done for him tonight; Harry knew he probably wouldn’t have coped with everything that had happened, without him. 

“He’s joining the pack, isn’t he!” Clay said, looking at the closed dormitory door where the professor had stood only moments before; the look on his face saying that he wasn’t entirely sure what he thought about this. 

“Hopefully,” Harry said, smiling softly to himself. He really did want Remus to join the pack; it was where he belonged, Harry was sure about it. 

“Not every teacher would have come all the way down here to check on you, Harry,” Romy said, looking to her pack brother with nothing short of intrigue. She was curious about what had happened this evening to spur on such a friendship but she knew better than to push the matter tonight when it was clear that Harry didn’t want to talk about it, or simply wasn’t ready to. 

“I think you under estimate what we went through together tonight,” Harry said softly, the smile slipping from his lips. The memories of his father close to death and in unmentionable amounts of agony coming rushing to the forefront of his mind. Remus had helped him through that, helped him take the first step to saving him; for that Harry would be eternally grateful to him. 

“Which you won’t tell us about,” Clay said bitterly, not liking how many secrets there were between them. He would have gladly told Harry all about the awful detention he had served this evening with Umbridge; however, Harry hadn’t really asked him. 

“Nope, not yet, soon but I need to figure some stuff out first,” Harry said, looking to his pack brother apologetically. He just couldn’t face rehashing it again this evening. It was too much to cope with considering everything that he had gone through. Soon; he would tell them soon, but not tonight; tonight he wanted to fall asleep with them on either side of him, the Fenrir scented blanket covering them. 

“Least we have another ally here, that can’t be bad,” Romy said, as always trying to keep the peace between her pack brothers and look on the bright side. She didn’t want Harry and Clayton to start butting heads again, it was the last thing they needed right now. 

“You’re about to have one less ally, if you don’t shut up and go to sleep!” Draco snapped irritably from behind the drawn curtains of his four poster bed. His voice was gruff and clearly he had been sleeping until a few moments ago. 

“Make that two less!” Theo added from the other side of the room, his addition making all three werewolves laugh a little. They hadn’t realised how late it was when they had come back to the dormitory, too preoccupied in their thoughts to register the fact that the common room had been almost empty. 

“Sorry guys, didn’t realise how late it was,” Harry said apologetically, still trying to stifle his giggles. Though, at least, he was making the effort not to laugh, something Clayton was not managing at all. He let out a loud oomph as Romy elbowed him in the ribs, only adding to the din. 

“SHUT UP” Draco and Theo yelled at them simultaneously, only making the male werewolves laugh harder as Romy rounded the two of them up and encouraged the three of them over to Harry’s bed so that they could get some sleep. 

FGHP

Sirius was furious, livid really; he couldn’t believe that Remus had kept him away from Harry after they had fought so hard to find him. It wasn’t fair and he didn’t know how to make the werewolf see that; as Harry’s Godfather surely it was his right to see Harry, and Harry’s right to know him.

It was dark and cold out, being only early February, but he wanted to walk for a while longer yet, figure out what he was going to do. He couldn’t go back to Grimmauld Place, he just couldn’t. He had nothing left; Remus was gone, Harry wasn’t being given a chance to speak to him and he wasn’t even serving a purpose for Dumbledore any more. 

All he felt right now was the overwhelming urge to drink himself into oblivion so that he could forget everything and not think for a while, at least about anything other than the alcohol. He also intended to keep drinking too, so that he wouldn’t feel the hangover.

He didn’t take into consideration that he was still a wanted man. Even if he had then he probably wouldn’t have cared all that much. He may have been a wanted man but he was also a man with nothing left to lose. Everything that he had once held dear was long gone; all he had left was his hatred and his resentment. 

So he certainly didn’t expect it when several hands suddenly gripped him and breath brushed over his ear. “Hello, Black, we’ve been looking for you,” the person whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, or are at least satisfied that Severus will be okay. But what did you think of the chapter? Please leave a lovely review, it makes us so happy to hear from our lovely readers!


	54. A Room at the Hogs Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally the Hogsmeade weekend and the pups are excited to be reunited with some of their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very close to having finished writing the anniversary chapter and it is going to be big, as in epically huge, and fluffy. In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter and we look forward to hearing your thoughts.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 54 - A room at the Hog's Head

Callie was sitting down resting near the fire. She had been feeling much worse again that morning, so much so that Jenson had nearly refused to go to work, but the pack needed the money he made and she knew him fussing over her wouldn’t do anything to help. Not to mention that if Jenson stayed home, then Damon would assume it was something serious and start his fussing as well.

The last thing she wanted was for Damon to turn his attention from his new relationship and on to her. Micha was making him happy and they were still rather fragile, the submissive needing time to heal and recover; the last thing Damon needed to do was not pay Micha the attention he needed and deserved. 

Fenrir, though he hid it rather well when it came to anyone other than Harry, worried too. She had seen it in the early days, when their pack was newly formed and she had become ill then. He had been concerned for her and right now he was stressed enough with the worry over Harry and what he was getting up to at Hogwarts with the rest of the pups; he didn’t need to be concerning himself with her ailments. 

“Are you okay?” Tessie asked, coming to sit beside her, smiling fondly at her. The two of them had become rather good friends of late, cooking together daily and talking to one another. Tessie spoke of her fondness to find a mate and settle down, she desperately wanted what Callie had with Jenson. 

The two talked about the dynamics and the relationships in the pack often. Tessie would never give away Lukas’ secret but Callie had noticed how strange the young man was acting. She had deduced very quickly that the only reason a young, intelligent man like Lukas would act weirdly was if he was in love; though, she kept it quiet, knowing that Lukas needed to tell them all in his own time. 

“Nothing I haven’t suffered through before,” Callie returned managing a smile. It was all too common practice for her to smile her way through the nausea and the dizzy spells, pretending that everything was alright when it wasn’t, just so that the men in her life didn’t worry themselves into an early grave. Callie wouldn't have put it past either her mate or her brother to be capable of doing such a thing. 

“You don’t look well,” Tessie said honestly. Callie truly did look awful; she was paler than she ought to have been and, because of the frequent vomiting and the less than adequate meals she had been consuming, she was looking rather thinner than was healthy for a woman of her height and age.

“Will you walk with me?” Callie requested; she really needed to talk to someone and she thought that now would be the best time. Jenson and Lukas were at work, Damon was cuddling with Micha and Fenrir was, strangely enough, up a tree, seemingly assembling the platforms that had worked as a wonderful distraction while Harry had been absent.  

“You’re up to walking?” Tessie teased, though she was halfway to serious too as Callie really didn’t look like she would be able to stand on her own two feet for long, let alone walk around. 

“Just about,” Callie said. She smiled fondly when Tessie offered her a hand, which was gratefully accepted, helping her to her feet. Even living in a clearing with mainly men, Tessie had managed to remain beautiful. Her blond hair tied back into a ponytail at the top of her head, her blue eyes sparkling with life and hope. 

Callie leaned heavily on the younger werewolf, who was eight years her junior. She was feeling every hour of those eight years deep within her bones today, tiredness seeping into her core. Her head swam dangerously but Callie determinedly kept going, not wanting to admit defeat. 

“You and I have become friends, would you say?” Callie asked gently as they walked slowly but steadily around the clearing, arm in arm. 

“Of course,” Tessie said with a smile, looking at Callie with concern, wondering where she was going with this conversation. 

“There are some things that I do not want Jenson or my big brother to know about,” Callie said carefully, struggling to catch her breath for a moment. 

“I won’t say anything to them; you know that I won’t, not if you don’t want me to,” Tessie said kindly. She thought that they could trust one another with secrets now. Tessie might not have been part of this pack for long but she felt as if she had bonded with Callie, particularly with how Callie had helped her to learn to cope with her injured shoulder, which was still strapped firmly to her body, useless. 

“I know, dear one,” Callie returned. “This is just something delicate and I am not even sure if there is anything to worry about at all yet,” she added. 

“What is it?” Tessie asked, concern building now. She was fearful of what her friend could be bottling up, hiding from everyone. She feared that it had something to do with Callie’s health, that it was something she wouldn’t survive. 

“I haven’t…” Callie began, trying to think of how to put it, her cheeks flaring with embarrassment. Romy had been old enough not to have needed the talk when she came to the clearing so this was not something that she was familiar discussing and, to be honest, it made her a little uncomfortable. “I haven’t had a period since before Christmas,” she said in a rush. 

Tessie took a moment to digest this information, her eyes going wide with the realisation of what Callie was implying. “So you think that you’re…” she said and Callie nodded her head, the end of that sentence didn’t need to be uttered aloud just yet, it would just make it too real. 

“I can't be certain,” Callie said with a sigh. “I cannot perform the spell to find out on myself and it is rather complex to get right. If done wrong it could give a false result, which wouldn’t exactly be helpful.” 

“Well I could try, but I am not sure if I would be able to do it,” Tessie said with an apologetic smile. “I don’t even have my own wand any more, and I was never very good with new spells; takes me a little while to get any good at them.”

“It’s okay, I just needed to talk to someone about it,” Callie assured her. “It's probably nothing anyway, maybe just stress with everything that has been going on.”

“That’s true,” Tessie said, with a nod of understanding, “it could just be your worries about the pups.” She had heard that stress and worrying could cause women’s periods to be late. “Wouldn’t it be a good thing anyway?” she asked; there was no doubting that Callie was an amazing mother to Romy. Tessie was rather surprised that Callie and Jenson hadn’t had any biological children yet; they were such a loving and devoted couple, certainly the most stable couple in the pack from what she had seen.

“It isn’t exactly good timing,” Callie said. There was too much going on with the pack at the moment, they really didn’t need to the extra strain of getting her through a pregnancy, nor the complications of caring for an infant afterwards. That wasn’t even considering how she might cope with a pregnancy given her health issues and history. “I would love another child, but there are some things that concern me.”

“If there are so many things bothering you and you don’t feel secure then it probably is just stress; as werewolves, submissives can only fall pregnant if they feel safe and secure. I wouldn’t worry too much,” Tessie said reassuringly. 

“How is it you know so much about werewolf lore?” Callie asked curiously. “You told Harry about the mating marks too.” 

“My mother,” Tessie said smiling fondly,.“She was an intelligent woman, my mother, and absolutely fascinated with the lore surrounding werewolves, especially submissives. It was a love she passed on to me, teaching me everything she knew; Jilly too, though she was a little more reluctant to learn. A lot of it is theories though, because most werewolves are somewhat reluctant to have tests or experiments conducted on themselves; and even fewer dominants are willing to let their submissive’s undergo such things.” 

Callie laughed. “Yes I would imagine so. I couldn’t imagine Fenrir or Damon allowing Micha or Harry to undergo experiments; nor Jenson letting me for that matter,” Callie said as they finally made it back to the fire having done a full loop of the clearing. 

“You should really sit down,” Tessie said, slightly worried that Callie was about to just collapse.

“No, we should get some dinner started,” Callie insisted, taking a deep breath, hoping the nausea would pass; if anything, however, the deep breath only made the dizziness worse.

“Honestly, let me take care of it,” Tessie responded, guiding Callie over to one of the log benches. “If Jenson comes back and finds you unconscious he isn’t going to be best pleased.”

“No,” Callie said with a chuckle, “I imagine not.” 

“Just tell me if I’m about to do anything that might poison everyone,” Tessie said jokingly. Callie smiled at her, having complete faith in her friend’s ability to prepare a meal for the pack without her overseeing it. If truth be told it would be a relief not to have to do it for a change.

FGHP

Bellatrix had been summoned, along with the rest of the Deatheaters, to the large Dining Hall of Malfoy Manor. She had been annoyed to be disrupted from tending to the freshly applied wounds on her back, but this was her Lord, and she would drop anything for him, to be by his side, where she belonged, no matter how much pain she was in.

She was curious as to what it might be that the Dark Lord would want them for; although she had a few ideas, she had not expected, upon entering the dining hall, to see her cousin being tortured at her Lord's feet.

It had been years since Bellatrix had laid eyes upon her traitorous cousin, who was, in her eyes, a disgrace to the name of Black. They had been incarcerated in Azkaban together, of course, but they had never crossed paths there; she might have killed him herself if she had. 

To see him silently screaming as the cruciatus curse consumed his body under the malevolent gaze of her most gracious Lord made her heart sing. She wonder which of them had had the pleasure of capturing him and presenting him to their master. It mattered very little because it was in these moments, where he gave her such amazing gifts like witnessing such beautiful torture, that she was sure that he loved her deeply. 

“Look at what happens to those who do not bow down before me,” Voldemort told his followers, as he released the spell he had on Sirius; the tortured man stayed on the ground, whimpering slightly as spasms racked his body in its aftermath. “Bella!” the Dark Lord called out and the woman in question hurried forward to his side.

“My Lord,” she said bowing deeply, a smirk on her face as Sirius momentarily caught her eye from where he lay curled up on the floor, his eyes pleaded silently with her, desperate for mercy, to be spared but he would not find that from her.

“I have no wish to deal with him,” Voldemort sneered, looking down at Sirius. “You may do with him what you wish, but he does not leave this house,” he instructed.

“Truly, my Lord?” Bella asked, looking up at Voldemort with wide and admiring eyes.

“Do not make me repeat myself,” he said, stepping away from her and back towards his large chair at the head of the room. 

“Of course, my Lord,” she said, bowing deeply again. She was clearly his most beloved; why else would he present her with another glorious gift, like the cup he had entrusted to her care all those years ago? That was, of course, securely stashed away in her family vault, but this new toy would be so fun to play with. “Come, cousin dearest,” she said tauntingly, as she grabbed him by the hair and all but dragged him from the room.

Around them the Deatheaters laughed at the man’s fate; they all knew that Bellatrix was deranged; she had to be to put up with the relentless torture that Voldemort inflicted upon her day to day. They were all enjoying seeing their master in such a good mood, that was until Tom decided he had had enough and shouted out a dismissal, the many Deatheaters rushing from the room as quickly as was possible.

FGHP

Thursday morning and only two nights away from seeing their family, the pups were gathered in the great hall at the Slytherin table. They were meant to be having breakfast but instead they were gathered around a copy of the Daily Prophet with Draco, Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Astoria. 

“Things are getting worse,” Draco said stiffly as he glanced over the Prophet, a frown marring his perfect features as he read over the article for the second time since it had arrived only half an hour previously. 

“He’s getting stronger,” Daphne said, biting her lip nervously. It really wasn’t looking good for any of them. With the Dark Lord getting so powerful, she was scared what might happen to her family; she didn’t want to follow him blindly, the man terrified her. 

Harry, having read the article quickly, not really taking in much of the facts except what was important, had cast a glance over to the teacher’s table and found the Headmaster staring at him, inquisitive blue eyes giving him a knowing look. Harry knew what it meant, of course; he could stop this, he had to, he didn’t have a choice any more. Unable to look at the infuriating man any longer Harry turned away, looking at the letter clutched in his hand, which had arrived with the paper. 

“How can they take a whole street?” Clayton asked, a little confused as to how anyone could that easily take control of a wizarding street. 

“It’s not just about Diagon Alley,” Romy said gently. “It’s that no one fought back or not many people did; the Deatheaters came in and they took it. Very few people stood up to defend themselves, they just surrendered. This is really bad.” 

Unable to remain here with the headmaster’s gaze still fixed firmly on him, Harry got to his feet as Theo added in his two knuts on the situation. Harry didn’t care to listen to what he had to say; he honestly didn’t want to think about it at all because he was going to have to be the one to stop the madness and he hated it. 

He at least had this weekend to look forward to. He just wanted Fenrir so badly, every part of him ached for him. He wanted to feel his mate wrapped around him, have his scent overwhelm his senses and feel loved instead of entirely overwhelmed and terrified. There was a feeling of guilt eating away at his chest, it felt as if there was a huge hole there and all because he hadn’t told Fenrir anything about what he was planning. He had promised Dumbledore his life when his heart and soul belonged to someone else and Harry was starting to hate himself for that. 

He wouldn’t ruin this weekend though, it was too precious to waste. Time was all they had left and he wasn’t going to squander any of it by arguing; it wasn’t worth it. Harry wanted to feel the love and the warmth that Fenrir reserved only for him; he wouldn’t mar their weekend with truth and the knowledge that he, at fifteen years old, might not survive the coming war. 

He knew that if he had mentioned it to Fenrir, or in fact anyone else in the pack, then they would have tried to stop him. Remus had even tried to stop him, suggesting anything else that might have been an alternative to the Unbreakable Vow but this was the way it had to be. A horrible secret that was eating away at him making his stomach tie in knots with guilt. 

“Harry,” Romy called out, catching up to him as he came to a stop down an empty corridor. He hadn’t been paying attention to where his feet were taking him but subconsciously they had lead him towards the kitchens and the Hufflepuff dormitory; thankfully, however, all the students were at breakfast, not even stragglers were passing them by; they were completely alone. 

“What’s up?” Clayton asked with concern. “You just took off!” 

“I’m fine, it’s just… it doesn’t matter. I got a letter from Lukas,” he said showing them the envelope. Harry sunk down to the floor, propping his back up against the stone wall, Romy and Clayton following suit, sitting either side of him.

Harry,   
Callie, Jenson and Fenrir will be coming to Hogsmeade Saturday morning at 10am, I have been asked to relay the message that they will remain close to the Hog’s Head as it is unlikely they will be spotted there. It should be relatively safe for Fenrir to be seen lurking around there as it has a rather sour reputation.   
Tell Clayton that Damon is sorry that he cannot make it, but with both the Alpha and the Beta leaving the territory he felt that it was best that he remained behind, just in case.   
Do try to stay out of trouble.   
Lukas. 

Harry smiled at the words, having heard them in his head in Lukas’ familiar voice. He really was going to have to write to Lukas more often, it was nice to have this small connection to the pack, to be able to talk to them and know what was going on. 

“My Dad isn’t coming,” Clayton said suddenly, though he didn’t sound upset about it, on the contrary, he was angry. He had really needed to talk to his Dad this time and now he would have to wait again. 

“I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything,” Romy said, trying to be gentle, but Clay still turned and glared at her. He hadn’t mentioned anything about the implication Harry had made about Damon and Micha being involved and to be honest he hadn’t really wanted to think about it. 

He truly didn’t care either way. Micha was a nice guy, they were friends, but it was more the fact that his Dad was hiding it from him. He wasn’t a child any more, he was four months away from his sixteenth birthday and then he would a fully fledged adult member of the pack. He hated that his Dad hadn’t just told him outright. 

“I know exactly what it means,” Clayton snapped furiously before taking a deep breath and turning to his two pack siblings. “I’m sorry, okay, I just… I’m sorry.” He hadn’t meant to take out his frustrations on them, but he was annoyed that they seemed to be keeping his Dad’s secret too; though he did realise it wasn’t their secret to tell.

“We won’t mention it again,” Harry assured him, folding the letter away and pocketing it, out of sight, out of mind. “We should get to class, the joys of Care of Magical Creatures,” Harry said with a dramatic sigh. 

Romy laughed. “At least it’s not Herbology. Professor Sprout bores me half to sleep, Callie taught me most of it already and I’ve already read all the set books on the subject up to seventh year.” 

“Only you, Romy,” Clayton said affectionately with a smile. 

FGHP

Albus Dumbledore was feeling rather pleased with himself. He had Harry Potter exactly where he wanted him, in an Unbreakable Vow with no other choice than to help destroy Voldemort completely. It was utterly perfect. He was so happy, in fact, that he could have started humming as he walked through the corridors of his marvellous school, despite the less than favourable news in the papers. 

He could have done without Severus Snape being in the hospital wing under the care of Poppy but that small hiccup could be overlooked. Sirius was another such inconvenience that could be put to one side for now; the lunatic of a man was of no use to him anymore and had probably drunk himself into a stupor by now, if he wasn't dead; wishful thinking perhaps. 

His plans were coming together nicely and even the Unbreakable Vow he had made didn’t faze him that much; after all, he was the master of death and nothing could touch him. Remus had been too preoccupied to bring up the cloak again but Albus was prepared, he had had a rather good replica made up for when the time arose. He wasn’t going to allow any of the three deathly hallows slip through his fingers and he carried all of them on his person at all times. 

It was somewhat unfortunate that Harry had requested frequent visits with the potions master, meaning that for the moment he would have to keep up the pretence of keeping the man alive; though it didn’t inconvenience him at all, only Poppy, who had placed him in a small secure and private room off the main ward. It wouldn’t do to have anyone see him. 

Overall things were not looking too shabby. He had Harry’s full cooperation and that was all that mattered. It didn’t matter that he had vowed not to hurt his precious pack because in that regard he didn’t need to worry, that particular plan didn’t need him to flourish any more. Romy would be out of the picture soon enough. 

Soon he would summon the Malfoy boy to him; Harry and Draco had been friends for a while now and their rather annoyingly close bond had to count for something. He and Draco had an agreement after all and he was curious to see how Harry was coping behind the closed doors of the dormitory. 

FGHP

Harry found that the only good thing about Fridays was Quidditch practice. The freedom of flying while not in his animagus form felt wonderful. If he had the money, he would have bought his own broom again, rather than borrowing Draco’s all the time. Not that it made much difference, he was still pretty awesome on it regardless. 

Clayton had pleaded with Romy to help him with his homework while Harry was at Quidditch practice, wanting to enjoy the Hogsmeade weekend without it looming over him like a dark cloud of depression. Of course Romy had agreed, but only after Draco had made a solemn promise not to leave Harry for a second and to walk him back to Slytherin common room when they were done. 

Only one person had come to watch them play this evening and that one person was somewhat of an irritation to Harry. Cedric was bundled up in yellow gloves and his Hufflepuff scarf, and had brought a book with him to read while he waited. 

While he flew, chasing after the snitch, Harry’s mind wandered a little, he had rather begrudgingly come to terms with the fact that Cedric was crushing on him a little. Although Harry considered the head boy to be both handsome and charming, he already had his own rather demanding mate that was enough of a handful without adding any more stress; he had to end whatever Cedric thought it was between them and quickly. 

That was when it came to him, the most ingenious plan. If he was honest with himself, he knew that it probably wasn't the smartest plan and there were so many kinks to it that it was more than likely to backfire horribly, but it would be fun, and that meant it would be worth it in the long run, while also doing what he intended and getting Cedric off his back. 

Landing with expertise and grace at the end of practice he was met by several pats on the back for how amazing he had been; Draco was included in that, though the blond was giving him a wry smile when he spotted Cedric waiting for Harry. 

“I made a promise, Harry,” Draco said with a smirk. “No sneaking off alone with lover boy.” He knew that Harry wasn’t actually likely to sneak off with Cedric, but there was a chance that he might try to hide from him and, not only did Draco not want to have to deal with a pissed of Clayton, he didn’t want Harry wandering off alone.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry said glaring at him. “Wait here, hold my broom and don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” As Harry said this he shoved his broom into Draco’s hand, the blond couldn’t help but laugh a little as he watched his friend head towards the Hufflepuff boy. 

“Hi, Harry,” Cedric said with a handsome and rather charming smile, “you flew well tonight.” 

“Thanks. Look… Cedric,” Harry started to say, playing up the sweet, naive act a little, hoping that Cedric would fall for it hook, line and sinker, which of course he did after a few moments of Harry fumbling for his words rather skilfully.

“Would you still like to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend, we could meet for some drinks perhaps?” Cedric suggested, finding the young man’s mumbling nervousness rather endearing. He already had Harry’s agreement to go as friends the previous Friday but he wanted to be sure that their agreement still stood. 

“I would love to,” Harry said smiling sweetly up at the older boy. “Can I meet you there, please? Only I promised Romy and Clay I’d walk up with them,” Harry pleaded, giving Cedric his biggest puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course,” Cedric said, too overjoyed that he was finally getting to go on a date with Harry to realise that he was being played a little by the manipulative submissive. “I’ll see you at the Three Broomsticks, around eleven?” 

“Perfect,” Harry said sweetly before turning to go; Cedric, however, gently took hold of Harry’s wrist, pulling him back and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Tomorrow,” Cedric said, his voice full of promise. It actually making Harry blush a little as Cedric let him go and he was finally able to head back to Draco, who was looking a little bemused to say the least. 

“What in Merlin’s name was that all about?” Draco asked, looking at Harry as if he had lost his marbles. “You do know that you have a rather dangerous werewolf as a mate already, right? You didn’t hit your head and forget that?” 

“Nope, I just couldn’t think of another way to make Cedric realise that I’m not interested,” Harry said with a shrug as he headed off back towards the castle, Draco walking by his side. Just ahead of them they could see Cedric, his long legs having taken him much faster up to the castle. 

“So you’re going to show him that you’re not interested by going on a date with him?” Draco asked sceptically, not quite following Harry’s logic on this occasion. Though, come to think of it, it was rare that he could ever follow Harry’s logic on anything. 

“No,” Harry said, shooting his friend an amused look. “I’m going to show him I’m not interested by introducing him to my big, scary boyfriend,” Harry informed him and as he said this a look of realisation crossed Draco’s face followed quickly by a rather devious smirk. 

“That is why you were put in Slytherin,” Draco said in amusement. “I’m so glad I’m going to be getting front row seats to this; I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

FGHP

The three pups were awake at the crack of dawn without complaint. Not even Clayton minded and he was rarely awake before ten in the morning willingly and even then it was only because the rest of the pack refused to allow him to sleep longer when there were things to be done.

By half past six, the three of them were dressed and practically bouncing off the walls in Slytherin common room, ready to go down to Hogsmeade and see their pack. None of the others in their house had even begun to stir but there was an undeniable excitement bubbling in the three pups; even Romy could barely contain her enthusiasm for the coming day. 

The three of them were sat in the Great Hall half an hour later, Romy forcing them to eat breakfast. She was adamant that they would thank her later, and they had time to kill anyway. Fenrir and the others wouldn’t even be there for another three hours. 

Draco, Theo and the other Slytherins all came to join them at eight, none of them seeing the benefit of getting up any earlier when they couldn’t even leave for Hogsmeade until nine at the earliest. Draco couldn’t help but be slightly amused at how anxious Harry seemed to be and he couldn’t resist teasing his friend a little. 

“Nervous, Harry?” Draco asked, smiling deviously at the other teenager. He hadn’t told anyone else about what he had seen between Harry and Cedric the previous evening and he hadn’t heard Harry tell his pack siblings either so he was planning on having a little fun with it. 

“Um, yeah,” Harry said looking up from his plate of food that he had been nervously pushing around with his fork. He had barely eating anything and, since his stomach was currently doing flips, he didn’t think that he was going to either. 

“If I had two dates going on at the same time I would be too,” Draco said with a wink in Harry’s direction. The submissive werewolf grabbed a slice of toast, throwing it viciously in Draco’s direction with a glare. The blond ducked out of the way, laughing. 

“Two dates?” Romy asked, a little confused. “What’s he on about?” 

“Cedric asked Harry out after Quidditch practice last night and he said yes,” Draco told them before Harry could stop him. Several more slices of toast were then used as Frisbee's in Draco’s direction, only one of them hitting their target. 

“Harry!” Romy scolded. “I thought you weren’t going to lead him on!” She really didn’t understand why Harry would do such a thing when he was so obviously in love with their Alpha.

“You realise Fe… your boyfriend is probably going to rip him to shreds,” Clayton pointed out, though he really didn’t seem overly bothered, sounding as if was simply stating a fact. 

“It’s not a date,” Harry said with a scowl. He admittedly knew that Cedric thought it was, but the other boy hadn’t specified and he certainly wasn’t looking at it that way.

“That’s what it sounded like to me,” Draco mocked. Knowing as well as Harry did that that was what Cedric had intended it to be; though, of course, he also knew that Harry was playing the other boy to get his way, something which he could respect.

“Look, I agreed to it but…” Harry tried to say, only for Romy to cut him off with a rather angry looking glare. 

Romy looked absolutely furious. “How could you agree to a date when you’re going to meet…?”  she started to ask.

“I didn’t!” Harry interrupted before she could say his name. “He’s been asking me out for ages and this is the only way I can think of getting him off my back. It isn’t a date either, I’m simply showing him how much I’m not interested by introducing him to my rather large and intimidating boyfriend.” 

“I don’t think large and intimidating is an apt description,” Daphne said with a frown, rather glad that Astoria was yet to join them. She didn’t want her little sister to over hear any of this and figure out what was going on. 

Theo on the other hand was looking a little confused, thinking things over, and a light of realisation flickering behind his eyes as things seemed to click into place. “Harry…” he started carefully, “by all means tell me to shut up but… the other night, did I or did I not hear you reference your family as a pack?” Theo, at the very least, was considerate enough to keep his voice low so that no one else could hear. 

Harry, Draco, Clayton and Romy all shared some concerned looks. “Yeah, um, let’s talk Theo,” Harry said. “You too Draco; Daphne you can come as well if you want, since you’re in on the secret.” 

“I think I’ll pass, thank you,” she replied rather stiffly as she spotted her little sister coming into the Great Hall, Luna beside her, the two girls talking rather animatedly about something. Daphne deciding to remain behind and make sure Astoria didn’t get any ideas about getting involved. 

“Sure thing,” Theo said, getting to his feet as Harry did the same, Romy, Draco and Clayton all following suit and heading for the exit. 

None of them said anything, the five of them heading down an empty corridor and finding a deserted classroom, which they shut themselves inside, muttering a locking and a privacy charm on the door to ensure that they wouldn’t be overheard or interrupted. 

“Theo…” Harry began, “I consider you my friend but I get that people don’t like…”

“Harry,” Theo interrupted before Harry could say anything more, “I don’t care. It actually explains a lot now I think about it, especially about the way you three are with each other.” 

Clayton was stood, leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest looking entirely unimpressed, though it wasn’t like he could complain about another person being let into their secret, not when it had been his slip up that had caused it. 

“You get that you can’t tell anyone,” Clay said stiffly. “We don’t want this broadcast across the entire school.” 

“Yeah, I get that… I was wondering though,” Theo began, picking his words with care, not wanting to offend anyone. “This mysterious boyfriend of yours, it’s your Alpha right?” 

Harry smiled a little at this. “Yes, he is,” he said, nodding in confirmation. “You’d know him if I told you his name, he’s rather… well known.” It was still strange and a little uncomfortable for him that Fenrir was so infamous, but he was getting use to the idea that it was a name known by most wizards and witches.

“I think that’s an understatement,” Draco said in amusement. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Theo said in amusement. “My second cousin, twice removed, he’s a werewolf.” He had studied werewolves a little out of curiosity when he had first been told that and some of the Alpha werewolves were a truly frightening sight, his cousin included.

“I never knew that,” Draco said, a little startled at this revelation, but Theo just shrugged. 

“It isn’t exactly a family secret that we’re proud of,” Theo said with another shrug. “It never really bothered me; my parents never let me see him though. If only they knew who my friends are now,” he added in amusement. 

“We should tell him who our Alpha is,” Romy said, trying to be rational about things. “He’ll be coming with us to Hogsmeade and it’ll lessen the shock and the freak out if he sees him.” 

“That bad huh?” Theo asked in amusement, his curiosity definitely piqued now. 

Draco nodded. “You have no idea,” he said with a wry smile.

“Our Alpha is Fenrir Greyback,” Romy said gently after agreeing nods from Harry and Clayton. They knew that Romy was right that it would be better to break it to him now that in the middle of Hogsmeade if he saw and recognised him.

“Wow,” Theo said with a low whistle, “you weren’t kidding.” He had expected it to be a name he recognised, but not quite one as intimidating as that.

“You seem very… calm,” Harry said, watching Theo with interest. When he had realised Draco and Theo were awake the other night Harry had been a little concerned with what Theo’s reactions might be, considering they hadn’t exactly been careful with what they had been saying. He did seem to be taking it remarkably well though. 

“It really doesn’t bother me,” Theo said with a shrug, “my cousin is some big head honcho Alpha guy too.” He had heard stories in passing about his cousin, and it was all on a par with the things he had read about. It wasn’t something he ever wanted anything to do with but he could accept that that was part of their werewolf culture.

“So you really don’t mind?” Romy asked uncertainly. She was a little stunned at how well talking to Theo had gone. She had half expected for the meeting to end with Clayton pinning the Slytherin boy to the wall and threatening him.

“Not at all, as long as no one is planning on biting me,” Theo said with a smile. “As I said, it actually explains a hell of a lot,” he added. “Whatever crazy shit you got planned, count me in.” 

“Count you in?” Clayton asked dubiously. He was glad that Theo wasn’t bothered by what they were, and was showing no signs of wanting to spill their secret, but he wasn’t sure what it was that Theo wanted in on.

“Everyone knows that Harry is the last hope against the Dark Lord; all I’m saying is that you can count on me to help,” Theo said with a grin. “You can’t bring down the evil bastard alone, you’re going to need help, you’re going to need friends.”

“I appreciate that,” Harry said with a genuine smile; he was more than grateful for the help and the support that Theo offered him. However, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the vow he had made with Dumbledore. There were some elements that he was going to have to do alone and that made him a little sad. 

“It’s time,” Draco said, looking out of the classroom window and seeing some of the other students starting to make their way out of the castle. 

Harry turned to Romy and Clayton smiling. “It’s time,” he said with excitement. With anxiety, nerves and anticipation, Harry headed for the classroom door, undoing the privacy and locking enchantments with a swift and effortless wave of his wand. Clay, Romy, Draco and Theo all following after him as they headed down to Hogsmeade together. 

FGHP

The pups were, of course, early. Draco and Theo had bid them farewell and promised to meet up with them later; both the boys were keen to see Fenrir Greyback, the infamous boyfriend of Harry Prince. Astoria too was rather keen on the idea; however, Daphne wasn’t as thrilled with the thought of meeting such a dangerous man. 

When it was just the three of them alone, waiting outside of the Hog’s Head, it was clear to Romy that both of her pack brothers were rather anxious, both of them fidgeting and pacing. This would be the first time that Clayton would see the Alpha after the fight he and Harry had had. He would be punished today, there was no avoiding it. 

Harry was just keen to be back in his mate’s arms, hoping that it would ease some of the guilt he was feeling. He had missed Fenrir desperately and he was eager to feel his mate, to be held and kissed by him. So lost in these thoughts, he was rather startled when two loud cracks ripped through the air and suddenly Jenson, Callie and Fenrir were stood before them. 

It happened in the blink of an eye. Harry flung himself towards his mate, into his large arms. The Alpha male, momentarily startled by this, soon regained his composure, embracing his young mate, lifting him off his feet and kissing him. The moment their lips met, Harry parted them, allowing his mate to deepen the kiss. 

“I love you,” Harry pulled back enough to whisper, his voice so quiet that only Fenrir could hear him, Harry’s breath ghosting over his lips. “I missed you so much, Fen, I love you.” 

The Alpha’s grip tightened around his little mate, unsure what had got into the usually cocky and overconfident teenager, and unsure if he liked it. Not that he was complaining about the close contact, he rather liked the feeling of Harry wrapped around him like this, but it wasn’t at all like Harry to be clingy like this, not unless something was bothering him. 

Fenrir wanted some time to be alone with Harry; he had even had Lukas, the only pack member who wasn’t unsettled out about doing it, come to the Hogsmeade the day before and pay for a private room for the two of them for the day. However, before this could happen he had to deal with his responsibilities as Alpha first and that meant dealing with Clayton and the way he had behaved. 

Harry looked rather put out as his mate lowered him to the ground, delivering a final chaste kiss to his lips. “Fen…” Harry started to say, feeling a little hurt that he was being put down, not entirely ready to lose contact with his mate yet. 

“One moment, little one,” Fenrir said, a large hand caressing his mate’s cheek briefly before the Alpha drew himself up to his full height, towering over the rest of his pack members, his stern gaze finding Clayton. 

Romy was in the arms of her parents, even Clay was being hugged by Callie, relieved to see him and in one piece. Clayton, however, was now looking a little scared; he knew that this had to happen, he had to be punished for what he had done but that didn’t mean he had to like it, only accept it like a man. 

“Fenrir, don’t,” Harry pleaded, putting a hand upon his mate’s arm. “Please, don’t do this, I started the fight, it was my fault. Punish me, not him!” 

“Jenson,” Fenrir said firmly, looking to his Beta, who nodded his understanding. He stepped forward and took Harry in his arms, moving the little submissive teenager out of the way, much to the protests of Harry, who wasn’t happy about it in the slightest. Jenson was careful to keep his grip lose, not wanting to scare the teenager by restraining him too fully. 

He would never be keen on having the pups punished but Clayton’s childishness and immaturity, especially when it came to protecting Harry, had to stop and if this was the only way to get through to him then he was all for it. He honestly didn’t think that Fenrir was heartless enough to do the boy any damage, he trusted his Alpha. 

“You knowingly hurt the mate to your Alpha,” Fenrir growled, his voice firm and unforgiving as he towered over Clay, staring down at the teenager sternly. 

“Yes, my Alpha,” Clayton said softly, his head bowed, keeping his eyes lowered, a sign of submission and trust in his Alpha. 

“You failed in your duty as protector to my mate, putting him in harm’s way yourself,” Fenrir continued, trying desperately to ignore his mate’s desperate pleading for this to stop, glad that Jenson kept Harry back and out of the situation. 

“Yes, my Alpha,” Clayton said remaining in the submissive stance, ensuring that he showed himself willing to submit to his Alpha without question or hesitation. His heart was hammering in his chest, knowing that he deserved this, whatever his punishment was he would at least still have his pack, his family.

“You will accept your punishment and remain as part of the pack as our Omega wolf until such a time as you can prove yourself worthy of the position you hold as protector of my mate?” 

Clay held back the wince that he wanted to give at the declaration of his new position in the pack. He knew he had no choice; he had to accept Fenrir’s decision for his punishment or else leave, and the latter was no option at all, in his opinion. “I accept my punishment,” Clay said, thankful that his voice remained calm and steady, despite how knotted his insides felt. 

“You will submit to me and also to my mate,” Fenrir demanded of him and Clayton nodded, accepting this. Truthfully he felt his punishment could be a lot worse, and he was grateful that he lived with a good honest pack who loved each other. He would still be fed, although after everyone else; he would still be allowed to sleep by the fire, using hides and blankets, though he would only be allowed what was left by the others; and he was unlikely to find himself used as a punching bag or a sex toy, unlike many omegas were. 

Clay stepped forward, though he did so hesitantly, tilting his head back, exposing his neck to the Alpha wolf who moved forward bearing his teeth and pressing them momentarily to the flesh of the pup’s neck. 

“I will prove myself worthy again, my Alpha,” Clayton said, staying in his submissive stance, even after the Alpha pulled away from him, not sure if he was allowed to move from it yet. It was almost as hard to listen to Harry and Romy’s protests, as it was to hear his own punishment.

“Good,” Fenrir stated. He had no desire to physically hurt Clayton or remove him from their pack, and so he was glad that the teenager had the sense to accept things as they were. Clayton had great potential as a future full dominant member of their pack, he wouldn’t have taken him in the first place if he hadn’t believed that, but Clay would still have to earn his place. He would not have anyone believing that he would tolerate anyone harming Harry.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said quietly, as he threw his arms around Clayton. Jenson having released the younger teenager once it seemed that the Alpha was done with his part; now, however, he needed Harry to finish it. 

Clay hugged Harry back, sure that his friend would be able to feel his heart beating in his chest, it was doing so, so vigorously. He had honestly feared how badly Fenrir might actually hurt him; it certainly seemed to have been in his favour there being some time before the Alpha saw him again, as he was certain that Fenrir would not have managed such a calm and rational punishment if Fenrir had had to punish him right away.

“Clayton,” Fenrir said as he watched the two hug. Clay instantly released his friend, tilting his head back slightly once more, exposing his neck. Harry looked fearfully to Fenrir who nodded encouragingly. “Like what I did, little one,” he said and with his hands shaking from nerves, Harry did what he had seen the Alpha do moments before, leaning forward and pressing his teeth to the flesh of Clayton’s throat. 

The second that Harry pulled away, he flung his arms around his friend again, an embrace that Clayton returned. It was over, he had accepted his punishment and showed his submission. 

Romy rushed forward a moment later and joined in the hug under the stern gaze of the Alpha who understood he needed to give the three pups a moment. Romy was still unsure how exactly she felt about Clayton, but she was definitely glad that he hadn’t been hurt. She had no doubt that he would be able to prove himself worthy of his place in the pack, and understood that the demotion to omega was more symbolic than anything else really; Clay wouldn’t actually suffer too much in the position.

“Clayton, Romy,” Fenrir said sternly, “go with Callie and Jenson,” he ordered. He was done dealing with his disobedient pack member and now wanted time with his mate and wasn’t willing to waste a second of it if he could help it.

Harry tore himself away from his pack siblings; he didn’t want to let go of them really but knew that he could spend all the time he wanted with them later, while his time with Fenrir was so very limited. He had known that Fenrir needed to punish Clayton for what had happened, no matter how much he wish that he didn’t have to. He was really starting to understand what the Alpha needed to do as the leader of the pack. 

It didn’t matter that he had started the fight or that Clayton had provoked him into it, he was the mate to the Alpha, in less than five months he and Clayton were going to be considered fully fledged adults within the pack. Gone were the days of childhood innocence where he and Clayton could play fight without incident, things were different now; and, just like the Alpha, Harry had things that he had to do, that he might not have wanted to do but he just didn’t have a choice in. 

“I hope you have somewhere private for us to go,” Harry whispered with a devious little smirk, as he went over to Fenrir and cuddled into his side, looking up at his dominant mate. He was in need of some quality time together, doing things together that were definitely not appropriate on the street, not even in the dodgy area around the Hog’s Head.

They had not been together since before Blaise’s attack and right now it was all Harry could think about. So much had happened and he needed to feel his mate, he needed that connection more than anything else.

“I do,” Fenrir confirmed, as Jenson and Callie persuaded Clayton that he could stop hugging Romy now. The boy had made the most of it and held on to the young girl a little too long for her father's liking, though it wasn’t as if Romy seemed to mind at all, she just seemed happy that Clayton was alright. He hadn’t been the only one worrying over what the Alpha might do to punish him.

“We’ll see you in a while?” Jenson asked, not quite sure if the Alpha pair were planning on spending the whole of the day locked away alone.

“Yes, I’m actually supposed to be meeting a friend at eleven in the Three Broomsticks, so maybe we could meet you then,” Harry suggested. He was nervous about what meeting Cedric would lead to, but for now he just wanted to spend the best part of the next hour alone with his mate. “We might be late,” Harry added with a laugh as Fenrir swept him up into his arms and headed into the Hog’s Head pub.

He could hear Romy and Clayton laughing too, but soon the door swung shut behind them and he turned to take in the pub they entered. It was dark and dingy, and looked in desperate need of a good clean; however, he wasn’t given long to look around as Fenrir carried him over to the bar, where a man was running a filthy rag over a filthy glass. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself a little; the place was awful, it was not exactly the romantic hideaway that he had pictured spending a few hours in with his mate ravishing him. However, it would at least give them some privacy, something that was hard to come by in the territory, and something that he definitely looking forward to.

“Room for Faris,” Fenrir said, and Harry realised that Lukas must have been sent ahead to book a room for them. Harry buried his head in the crook of Fenrir’s neck, trying to conceal himself from the bartender’s keen gaze, which seemed a little familiar to him; though it wasn’t something he cared to think on too carefully, not when he was in his mate’s arms. 

Harry just didn’t look directly at him, keeping his face half way concealed, despite knowing it would do very little good. Fenrir was instantly recognisable by himself anyway, if his face wasn’t then his name certainly was, and the two of them together could cause quite a stir; he just had to hope that this place’s reputation for discretion was well earned. 

The barkeeper looked at them for a few seconds, and for a moment Harry thought he was going to comment or deny them the room completely, but then he turned and grabbed a key from the side behind him, throwing it in Fenrir’s direction. “Up the stairs, second door on your right,” he said bluntly, as the Alpha snatched the key from the air. “And keep the noise down.” 

Fenrir said nothing but grunted in understanding, turning and carrying Harry up the stairs, the submissive unable to help himself as he giggled a little.  “Please tell me you brought lube,” Harry said as Fenrir took the stairs two at a time. 

“I came prepared,” Fenrir said, nuzzling into his mate as they reached the top of the stairs. It was no cleaner upstairs than down, but neither of the werewolves really cared, interested only in each other.

Harry snorted in amusement at his mate’s wording. “Well we can try it that way around if you really want,” he said cheekily; he was rather curious about what it would be like but it wasn’t really something he wanted to try today and something, he realised, Fenrir would probably never be willing to let him try. He would consider that another time when he wasn’t so desperate to be connected with his mate once more.

“Not what I meant, little one,” Fenrir said sternly. He had never allowed anyone inside him, and had no intention of allowing it any time in the future either. 

“It might be fun,” Harry said, kissing and nibbling at the exposed chest, the smell of leather and his mate combining to make him rather aroused.

“No,” Fenrir said firmly, a serious expression on his face. He suspected that Harry was simply teasing, but wanted to make it very clear that it was not something that was open to discussion.

“Okay, you win, grumpy boots,” Harry said, laughing a little. He wasn’t particularly surprised that his mate was so against the idea, and didn’t want to get into it any further when their time together was so limited. “But only because I love feeling you inside me too much,” he said with a devious smirk.

“Keep talking like that and I will be,” Fenrir said gruffly, his erection already becoming rather uncomfortable in his trousers. It felt as though it had been far too long since he had last been inside his little mate; nearly three weeks had never stretched out so long in his mind. He had also no way of knowing when his little mate would be ready for them to have that part of their relationship back after everything that had happened.

“I’m counting on it,” Harry said, meeting Fenrir’s eyes, hoping to make him realise that he was serious. He hadn’t thought that he would be ready for anything like this between them for some time yet but, right now, it was exactly what he wanted.

“Little one…” Fenrir said with a sigh; he wanted this more than Harry could ever realise, but he wouldn’t hurt his mate, not again. It had happened all too frequently and it wasn’t fair on the teenager, he wouldn’t allow it to happen again for any reason and certainly not because he was horny. 

“I’m ready, Fen,” Harry assured him, touched that his mate was genuinely wanting to wait as long as it took for him to be ready to be intimate like that again. “I need this, please… I’m begging with you, I need you,” he said, placing kisses to Fenrir’s neck and jaw as he spoke.

“Alright, we will try,” Fenrir agreed as they reached the door to their allocated room. It struck Harry that this would be the first time having sex in a bed, which had never really occurred to him before now. 

“You mean that?” Harry asked, wanting to be sure that his mate wouldn’t decide to back out; it would be even more difficult if Fenrir decided to stop part way through because he was worried about Harry coping.

“Yes but today we try something new,” Fenrir said as he expertly managed to unlock the door while still keeping a firm hold on his little mate, letting them into the small room and locking them inside. The room itself was tiny and there was barely enough room for the double bed let alone for a man as large as Fenrir to navigate around it. Fortunately they didn’t need to navigate around it. 

“New?” Harry asked curiously, as Fenrir climbed onto the bed with Harry still in his arms. Harry was not sure that he was really ready for experimenting just yet, as much as he was up for trying new things with Fenrir usually.

“You will be on top,” Fenrir explained, turning them around and lying down. Harry was still in his arms and so ended up half lying, half sitting, on top of him.

Harry quite liked the position he found himself in, Fenrir’s noticeable bulge pressing against his arse, but he was confused about what his mate meant. “But I thought you said…” he commented.

“I will be inside of you, little one,” Fenrir told him firmly, thrusting his hips up gently, making sure Harry was completely clear on how exactly this was going to work.

“Oh… oh, I get it, yeah, I like that,” Harry said, finding that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders almost as he realised that he would not be pinned down or restrained by his mate at all, he would have the freedom to move and he would still have the connection he craved to have with his mate. “Look at us being all rebellious,” Harry added with a chuckle, wiggling his hips a little, “me on top and both of us in a real bed. Micha will be all jealous,” Harry teased.

“Little one,” Fenrir growled, liking neither the idea of Harry sharing such details with another, nor that his mate was thinking of anyone but him when they were in bed together.

“Don’t worry, Wolfie, your secret is safe with me,” Harry promised, leaning forward to steal a kiss. “No one will know you ever lay on a human bed,” he added with an exaggerated gasp and a wink. “Though I do think we need less clothes right now. No ripping them though, otherwise we’ll be walking around Hogsmeade naked later and I don’t think the rest of Hogwarts is ready for that.”

Harry reached down, grabbing the hem of his jumper and pulling it up and over his head instantly; Fenrir’s hands began roaming across the expanse of newly revealed skin, mapping it out with his finger tips. His little mate was so beautiful; it amazed him still, every time he got to see Harry, particularly when the submissive was removing clothing and exposing more and more of himself to his eyes, that this beautiful creature was all his.

His hands went quickly to Harry’s trousers, opening the fastening with ease; once again, as had been the case on the full moon, Harry had gone without underwear and Fenrir was delighted at the sight of his mate’s already half hard cock jutting out.

“I told you I knew what I wanted,” Harry said, a teasing smile on his lips. He had been certain that he wanted to have sex with Fenrir and so had thought that underwear would have only been a hindrance and taken extra time to remove.

Fenrir rolled them over, being careful not to restrict his mate too much as he kissed him, more turned on than he would like to admit by the fact that Harry had had the forethought to plan to wear less clothes, making it easier for them. Taking the opportunity, Harry wiggled his hips, pushing his trousers off and on to the floor leaving him completely naked before going to the fastening of Fenrir’s jeans. 

As he made quick work of opening them and freeing the large, and definitely hard, cock, Fenrir knelt up, straddling Harry’s hips. He shrugged off his jacket, dropping it to the floor with Harry’s jeans. In the moment Fenrir had turned to discard his jacket, Harry had slid down the bed slightly, so that he was sat just in front of Fenrir, his legs between the Alpha’s, and Fenrir had just enough time to see the smirk on his face before he took the Alpha’s erection between his lips.

“Little one,” Fenrir half groaned, half growled, not sure if he wanted his mate to stop or give him more. It felt so good to have his mate’s attentions in this way again, but he wanted to be inside him, and given how much he enjoyed preparing the submissive, he wasn’t sure he would last that long if they weren’t careful.

“Sorry, Wolfie, I couldn’t resist,” Harry said as he pulled back, leaning back on his arms to look up at his mate, who was still knelt before him. “It just looked so tasty,” he added, licking his lips.

Taking Harry by the waist, Fenrir dragged his mate to the very edge of the bed as he climbed off of it; he knelt on the floor in the narrow space between the side of the bed and the wall. He moved Harry’s legs so that they were over his shoulders, dangling down his back, the submissive’s bum right on the edge of the mattress. 

Harry didn’t have time to ask what his mate was doing before he felt a warm tongue glide over his entrance making Harry gasp out with shock, his hands fisting in the duvet beneath him. He had never expected his mate to do such a thing, thinking Fenrir was too much of an Alpha and would see this as a less dominant thing to do, but now that it was happening, Harry felt completely at the mercy of his mate’s tongue.

“Merlin, Fen!” Harry cried out, completely forgetting that the bartender downstairs had told them to keep it down. He reached for his now hard cock, but Fenrir batted his hand away and Harry gave slightly annoyed cry of frustration as he felt the need to get some kind of friction.

“No touching,” Fenrir growled, his breath against Harry’s balls causing a delightful shiver to run through the submissive. 

“Merlin, I have to…” Harry told him, his fingers grasping at the bed covers to try and resist the desire to touch himself, to try and obey his dominant's instruction.

“No,” Fenrir said as he turned his attention back to his mate’s entrance, his tongue circling the tight ring of muscle, occasionally dipping inside making the teenager squirm delightfully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lube he had brought with him, squirting some out onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm and spread out the lube. “Ready, little one?” he asked, not wanting to scare his little mate, who was clearly caught up in the moment, lying on the bed, eyes closed, skin flushed and breathing hard.

“Yes, Fen, please,” Harry said, his voice raspy with need and arousal. He still froze for a moment when he felt a slick finger press at his entrance, but he propped himself up on his elbows and peered down his body to where Fen was between his legs; the sight of his mate there was enough to calm his nerves somewhat, and he groaned happily, throwing his head backward, as he felt the digit slide inside.

His heart was racing uncontrollably in his chest and there was a horribly familiar tightening of fear but he took a deep breath, allowing his mate’s scent to encompass him, reminding him that this was Fenrir, his wonderfully protective mate whom he loved and cared for deeply; he needed this, they both did. 

“More,” Harry gasped, pushing himself down on the single digit; it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t moving fast enough and even without being allowed to touch himself Harry felt as if he was going to explode any second. Obligingly, Fenrir inserted a second finger, loving the groan that it initiated from his little mate; it really had been too long. 

The Alpha swiftly added a third as his mate become increasingly more demanding, and loud, the profanities flowing thick and fast as he bore down upon the fingers inside of him, Harry’s heels digging into the back of his shoulders as he used them as leverage. 

“Please, Fen,” Harry begged, getting impatient; he knew his mate wanted to be thorough and careful, but he was almost painfully aroused, and every time Fenrir’s fingers brushed over his prostate he thought he was going to lose it and come already. 

His own patience wearing thin as his untouched cock leaked pre-come, Fenrir slid his fingers free of Harry’s body and quickly rid himself of his jeans. “You’re certain, little one?” he asked one last time wanting to be sure that Harry hadn’t changed his mind.

“Fuck yes, Fen; I need you,” Harry said, looking up at him with lust filled eyes as Fenrir got to his feet. 

The Alpha reached forward and lifted Harry into his arms, before climbing onto the bed. In almost a repetition of what he had done earlier he lay down, sitting Harry on top of his belly. Only now, of course, they were both naked and obviously aroused; Fenrir lightly gripped Harry’s cock and stroked him a couple of times, earning a wanton moan, before moving his hands to Harry’s hips. 

Harry bit at his lip as he reached back behind himself and took Fenrir’s cock, the tip of which he could feel brushing against his arse. He lifted himself up on his knees and shuffled backwards, letting the Alpha’s large hands on his hips help to support and guide him. 

As much as he had been unsure about trying new things, he had enjoyed the bed and Fenrir’s tongue very much, and now he was loving how in control he felt; he manoeuvred himself so that the head of his mate’s erection was pressed against his hole, relishing that it was he who would decide when he was ready to let Fenrir press inside.

“Little one…” Fenrir said through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his own hips still and resist thrusting up. His warning was enough, however, because a moment later Harry began to lower himself and the tip pushed passed the right ring of muscle.

His little mate took his time, working him inside slowly, occasionally pulling back a tiny bit only to bear down harder and work more of the impressive hard length into his body. Each time he sunk further into the submissive’s body, Harry made delicious little noises of pleasure and only once did he wince slightly when he pushed himself down too hard too fast. 

It felt like an age before Harry managed to take him completely inside, the submissive’s round butt cheeks resting against his groin. Part of Fenrir wanted to stay that way, fully seated inside his mate with the submissive’s beautiful body sitting over him for his eyes and hands to explore.

His hands, that had explored Harry’s body as the submissive had taken him inside, came to rest upon the submissive’s hips, needing to take control as much as he was able to in this position, his Alpha instincts dictating that much to him. Harry’s hands were grasping quite firmly to his Alpha’s thighs just behind him as he struggled to control himself. He was a little giddy on the sensation of power that this gave him. 

The sensation of Harry wrapped around him so snugly was quickly becoming too much for the Alpha, and gently he eased Harry up just an inch or two, before letting the submissive sink himself full back down once more.

“Merlin, Fen,” Harry gasped out, as the huge cock inside him brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending bursts of pleasure through him, making his own hard and weeping cock twitch. Desperate to feel it again, Harry lifted himself up, a little further this time, and practically dropped himself back onto his mate’s groin, howling as sparks of pleasure flooded his body, the Alpha under him groaning happily.

Harry leaned forward, his hands on Fenrir’s shoulders, so that he could look his mate directly in the eyes as he lifted and lowered himself at a tortuously slow pace, a smirk on his face at the hungry look on the Alpha’s face.

Though it was his own eyes that became wide and full of lust, as Fenrir used the grip he had on Harry’s hips to thrust his own hips up and drive himself deep inside the submissive. “FUCK!” Harry all but screamed. “Do that again,” Harry all but ordered, chanting his approval as the Alpha did so, several times.

With each thrust Fenrir hit that sensitive spot deep inside of the little submissive, making him cry out in pleasure, he met each thrust as the Alpha pushed inside of him, his head spinning as he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. From the speed in which Fenrir was moving Harry knew that his mate was close too. 

Harry came first, spilling his load all over Fenrir’s chest, his muscles contracting as waves of pleasure washed over him, tightening around the large Alpha male. That sent Fenrir over the edge as well, grunting out his climax as he shot his load inside of his mate with one final thrust of his hips. 

“Merlin,” Harry gasped out as he flopped forward, breathless, onto his mate's chest, which rose and fell rapidly, the Alpha too struggling to catch his breath. “That was amazing.” 

“It always is,” Fenrir stated as he felt the knot begin to form and his arms wound around his mate, holding him where he lay as their breathing returned to normal. 

“That is an excellent point, but top marks for this time, Wolfie, for making this easier on me,” Harry said; he truly appreciated that Fenrir had allowed him at least the illusion of control. He hadn’t felt restricted or pinned down, it was exactly what he had needed and if he hadn’t had this then he wasn’t sure that he would have been able to go through with it. 

“You’re mine,” Fenrir said bluntly, taking a deep breath and inhaling the mixture of their scents that mingled with the smell of sweat and sex that filled the air around them. He wanted to remember this and how perfect a moment it was. 

“I think we established that,” Harry said with a chuckle, taking the possessive words as the affectionate ones that the Alpha intended them to be.

“I meant the bond,” Fenrir told him, running his fingers over the mark that sat on the nape of Harry’s neck. They had repaired their bond and there could not have been a more perfect moment; his own mark was almost humming contentedly in the back of his mind. 

Bonds were hard to repair and a lot of them failed soon after being damaged; Fenrir had not wanted to even consider it as an option and so had not mentioned it to his young mate, knowing the pressure would not help fix things. Tessie had not mentioned it either, because Harry had not asked and she trusted the Alpha to tell Harry what he needed to know. However, they had beaten the odds and Fenrir took it as proof of how strong they were. 

“Oh yeah,” Harry said pushing himself up against Fenrir’s chest so that he could grin happily at his mate, suddenly more aware of what the sensation of rightness that he could feel was.

“You forgot?” Fenrir asked with a frown, wondering if the bond had truly meant so little to his beautiful submissive. He didn’t want to admit it, but that hurt somewhat.

“I didn’t, it just hasn’t been bothering me and I just wanted you,” Harry tried to explain. He had sort of got used to the strangeness that he could feel through the mark, but he had just been so focused on needing to feel connected to and loved by his mate, that the bond was a secondary concern. “Fixing the bond is just a bonus, a really great bonus,” he told him, pressing a kiss to Fenrir’s lips, his fingers going behind the Alpha’s head to brush over the mating mark there. 

FGHP

It was closer to mid day than eleven when Harry and Fenrir emerged from the Hog’s Head, Clay spotting them first and pointing them out to the others. The Alpha pair were holding hands, which seemed a little odd for the large Alpha but it was quite clear that it had been Harry to initiate it. 

“Have fun?” Clayton teased, once they were closer and Harry gave him a playful smack on the arm, though he couldn’t stop grinning. 

“I’m not sure you should be out in the open like this, my Alpha,” Jenson said warily, glancing around at the busy wizarding village. 

“I’m not hiding away in a dingy hotel room all day, I’d feel as if I was a dirty little secret,” Harry said with a pout, snuggling a little closer to his mate and glaring at Jenson. 

“You are not,” Fenrir said, grabbing Harry’s chin with his free hand and forcing the younger werewolf to look at him, not liking that Harry felt that way. “I am proud to be your mate,” he added firmly. 

“Indeed,” Jenson said. “Though, in this case I think it is actually Fenrir who should be the dirty little secret,” the Beta added disparagingly. 

“Hush you,” Callie said affectionately to her mate. “You’re getting as bad as my brother, let them have their day together,” she said, smiling at Harry, who grinned back at her happily. 

“Besides,” Romy added with a devious smile, “Harry has some friends that he wants to introduce to his boyfriend.” 

“I do not...” Fenrir began to say.

“Like being called my boyfriend?” Harry finished for him. “We know,” he said laughing a little. “It’s not my first choice of things to call you either, Wolfie, but I can hardly call you my mate when I am pretending not to be a werewolf.”

“And how are you going to pretend not to be one while parading around in public holding hands with a man who is widely recognised and known to be a werewolf?” Jenson asked sceptically. 

“Harry,” a voice called out to them, distracting them from the light hearted conversation they were having. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as he recognised who it was that had called his name. He turned to see Cedric walking towards him looking a little upset. 

“Oh; hey, Cedric,” Harry said cuddling closer to Fenrir, who was glaring at the boy who dared come and talk to his mate. Romy and Clayton, aware that something was going to happen and it wasn’t going to be pleasant either, both took a step back, taking Jenson and Callie with them; the older two giving the pups rather odd looks. 

“Where were you? I waited…” he said, his voice trailing off as his eyes suddenly went to the man that Harry was cuddling into and holding hands with. “Who is this?” he asked, a rather hurt look on his face.

“I tried to tell you, Cedric, but you wouldn’t listen to me,” Harry said gently. “I’m sorry… this is my… boyfriend.” Fenrir growled lightly under his breath at the use of it which made Harry nudge him with his elbow. This had the secondary effect of Cedric taking a step back, looking rather alarmed that this frankly enormous man was actually growling at him.

“Then why did you agree to meet me?” Cedric asked sadly, shaking his head and not understanding why Harry would do this. He could have just said no and then he wouldn’t be here, facing a clearly menacing man.

“I tried to say no, I told you I was spoken for, you said you wouldn’t give up. I thought that this was the only way to show you,” Harry said. “I am sorry, Cedric.”

“Harry is mine,” Fenrir said, his jealousy getting the better of him as he swept Harry up into his arms, kissing him on the lips, before turning and growling at Cedric; he didn’t want to attack the boy here in front of all these people, but he would keep him away from his Harry. “Stay away from Harry,” he added, growling in warning. 

“Hi there, Cedric,” another voice said, Harry turned from his position in Fenrir’s arms to see two very welcome faces strolling towards them rather quickly. “I think that I saw Professor Sprout looking for you, seemed important,” Draco said. 

“Oh, um, great. Bye, Harry,” Cedric said, grateful for the chance to run away; the man who currently had hold of Harry was terrifying and it only made him all the more certain that Harry was being abused in some way. That man had to be at least fifteen if not twenty years older than him, and the way the man was manhandling him seemed so wrong to him. 

“Who are you!?” Fenrir demanded rounding on Draco and Theo, glaring at them menacingly as if they had desires on his mate also. 

“These are my friends,” Harry said, wiggling to be put down, until the Alpha relented and placed him back on his own two feet; though he still kept a firm grip on his submissive. 

“Very nice to meet you, Fenrir,” Draco said smiling at the large Alpha wolf completely unafraid, offering out his hand to shake. “Draco Malfoy,” he said, introducing himself. 

Recognition flashed in Jenson’s eyes at the name but everyone else was too concerned with what was going on in front of them to notice. Jenson had never seen the boy before but he knew his father; Lucius was a dangerous man and he wasn’t sure that his son was going to be any better. 

“Theodore Nott,” Theo said, also stepping forward when Fenrir failed to take Draco’s hand, letting it fall back to his side. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Harry’s been telling us loads about you.” 

“Play nice, Fen,” Harry said but as the words left his mouth he found himself being scooped up into the Alpha’s arms again and being taken to one side away from the group. Only once they were out of earshot of everyone, in a narrow, rather filthy passageway between buildings did Fenrir put him back on his feet. 

“Do you want that boy, the one who came up to you?” Fenrir demanded to know.

“No,” Harry said outraged. “Of course I don’t want him, don’t be ridiculous!” 

“If you want him, Harry, then you have him but it would be over with us,” Fenrir told him. He had never wanted to force Harry to be with him, he wanted Harry to chose for them to be together; however much he hated it, he knew that Harry had other options, but he was not prepared to share his mate with someone else.

“I don’t want him, Fen,” Harry insisted, reaching up and putting his hands either side of his mate’s face to make sure he was looking at him and could see how serious he was. “I want you, you have nothing to worry about, I thought I’d made it clear how I felt about us,” Harry said firmly, looking Fenrir in eyes. “I agreed to meet him so he could see proof that I am with someone, so that he would leave me be.”

“And you’re not just saying that because you’d lose your home, your pack?” the Alpha questioned. He hated that he sounded so weak, but he had to know the truth. He had done everything for Harry and didn’t want there to be any doubt in his own mind why his mate was there with him.

“No I’m saying that because I love you; don’t be such a jerk,” Harry said, shoving Fenrir in the shoulder, which was ineffective, but helped make his point none the less. “Do you want me to chose him over you? Is that what you want? Because if you keep acting like a possessive jerk all the time then we’re not going to last,” he added, sure that they had been over this. 

“No,” Fenrir said bluntly. He would never want to be without Harry, and he knew full well that the little submissive knew this.

“Then accept my answer, Fen,” Harry said simply. “I choose you, I will always choose you,” he promised. He couldn’t imagine actually being with anyone else, and fully intended for them to spend the rest of their lives together, no matter how long or short that was.

Fenrir watched him, mulling it over in his mind, before he eventually nodded to show that he accepted Harry’s words. 

“Okay, good. Now can we go back and talk to my friends?” Harry asked. “And you could try being at least a little bit nicer to them; they help keep me safe and aren’t trying to steal me from you,” he pointed out.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes, but he had to admit that he approved of anyone who helped keep his little mate safe. “They are not afraid of me,” he pointed out somewhat disapprovingly. 

“Nope because they think you’re my snugglebunny,” Harry said with a cheeky grin. 

“I do not approve,” Fenrir told him with a scowl on his face at the nickname Harry had come up with; this was definitely his least favourite so far and, judging by the expression on his mate’s face, Harry knew it. 

“I won’t tell you what else I call you in front of them then,” Harry went on, looking very pleased with himself. “You really wouldn’t approve then,” he said, wrapping his arms around his mate and cuddling into him.

“Little one,” Fenrir said sternly. Harry was obviously in something of a playful mood and he wasn’t sure if his mate was actually serious or not about what other names he had for him.

“Lighten up, Wolfie,” Harry said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his dominant's chest, close to one of his nipples. “They just know that you wouldn’t hurt anyone I care about because it would upset me,” he said, looking up at the Alpha with wide green eyes, “and they are my friends, which means they are safe.”

“If they call me… snugglebunny,” Fenrir said with a sneer on his face, “then don’t count on it.” He could tolerate the use of such names from Harry… just, but he would not from anyone else, even in jest.

“They might not be scared of you but they aren’t insane,” Harry said with a giggle, linking his hand with Fenrir’s as they headed back to the waiting group. “Sorry about that,” Harry said, addressing Draco and Theo, who seemed highly amused, “apparently an hour alone in a hotel room with me was not enough.” 

“Little one,” Fenrir growled warningly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said cheekily. “Draco and Theo are my dorm mates; they are used to me by now. I know you don’t trust easily, Fen, but they’ve been kind enough to not tell the teachers that me, Romy and Clayton have all been sharing a bed; they also know what we are and don’t care a bit.”

“Fine,” the Alpha grunted unhappily. “It is… nice to meet you,” he managed to say, glancing at Harry, who nodded his approval. Fenrir then turned to Draco. “I never liked your father much, boy. You had better be a better man than him!” 

Draco looked rather stunned to be addressed such, and Harry sighed and shook his head at his mate’s short lived attempt at good manners. Fenrir narrowed his eyes at Draco for a moment before he turned to Clayton, his eyes flickering between the two boys for a moment before turning his attention back to Harry; however, before he could say what he had wanted to, something else caught his eye. 

“Oh no,” Romy said, instinctively gravitated toward her Dad. Jennifer, Adam and Jake were standing outside of the Three Broomsticks, Adam shaking hands with a man who had a cloak wrapped tightly around himself, hood thrown up to cover his features.

“Ignore them,” Callie said quietly to her daughter, standing to her other side so that she and Jenson were surrounding her. 

“Who are they?” Draco asked, concerned about the way that Romy had reacted to the sight of them. He might not have been clear on exactly how he cared for the young female werewolf but they were still friends. 

“Romy’s muggle parents,” Harry said quietly, not wanting for anyone to get upset. “They’ve been trying to reconnect with her since she came here,” he explained to Theo and Draco, not sure how much they had picked up on from the conversations they had had around them.

“When you said her parents I thought you meant…” Draco said looking to Jenson and Callie. “I never thought…” 

“They’re fucking parasites,” Clayton growled angrily, interrupting what Draco had been about to say. He hated the Chester family with a passion; he wasn’t exactly certain on some of what had happened before Romy had been kidnapped from them, but her reactions to them told him enough.

“That is an insult to parasites everywhere,” Harry said, glaring at the three muggles. He didn’t know why they were even still there, making Romy’s life more complicated; he wished they would get the message, that she wasn’t interested in them, and go home. Fenrir had tightened his hold on his little mate as if the young man would go charging off towards the muggles and do something drastic. 

“You’re muggleborn?” Draco asked, sounding genuinely surprised. He had never really spent any time around any muggleborns and he certainly hadn’t expected Romy to be one; she was intelligent, beautiful and powerful, everything he had been told muggleborns could never be. He realised that yet again he was questioning some of the things he had always believed to be true.

“Yes, I am,” Romy said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is that a problem?” she demanded to know, fully aware of how some of those in pureblood circles felt about muggleborns, or sometimes even half-bloods.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I am pleased about it,” Draco said slowly, choosing his words with great care, aware that he was surrounded by a group of werewolves who considered her their family. “But I consider us friends, and that is not something that I feel needs to change.” The revelation about her heritage confusing his feelings about her even more; but he was already having doubts in his mind about the politics he had been raised on, so this was not so much of an issue.

“Well, okay then,” Romy said, satisfied with his answer for now and turning her attention back to her birth parents, who had so far failed to notice the group that was staring at them. She really hoped that would last, but her luck failed as Jake turned and spotted her, nudging Adam and pointing them out. 

“We’re right here,” Jenson said, pulling his daughter into his side as Jennifer turned to where her son was pointing and the three Chester’s started to head over towards them. The man that they had been talking to making a swift exit, disapparating on the spot. 

Fenrir quickly moved Harry over next to Jenson and stepped out in front of his pack members. “Leave,” he said angrily, glaring down at the three rather stunned looking muggles.

“I simply want to speak with my daughter,” Jennifer said, though her voice was soft and trembled slightly in the face of this huge man. Though it occurred to her now that he might not be a man at all, but another of those werewolf beasts, like the ones who had stolen Rosemary from her.

“I’m not your daughter,” Romy said softly, Callie’s arms around her protectively. Harry made to step forward but Jenson took him into his arms, keeping a solid hold on him, watching Clayton carefully. Callie had the good sense to reach out and take hold of his wrist so he didn’t think about doing anything that might get them all into trouble. 

“Now is not the time, Jennifer,” Adam said firmly, giving the group of werewolves a look of utter revulsion. He put his hand at the small of his wife’s back, trying to lead her away and with one last longing glance Jennifer allowed it. “Jake, come along now!” 

Jake, however, had other ideas and didn’t obey his father straight away. It was unfortunate that neither Jennifer nor Adam noticed that their son was not doing as he was told, instead the teenager was facing off against the werewolves that were glaring at him; though Jake only really had eyes for Romy. 

“You never change,” Jake sneered, eyeing his little sister with disgust. “Look at you, surrounded by men as usual. Do they satisfy your needs, little whore?”

Draco barely even thought before he stepped forward, pulling back his fist and punching the muggle in the jaw. He couldn’t believe that the horrible boy had said such a thing, and to his own sister, no less. Jake, not having expected to be hit, staggered backwards and fell to the ground, his hand reaching up to wipe some of the blood from his split lip. He also had to spit out blood from his mouth when he realised he had bitten his tongue.

“I think the big scary Alpha told you to leave,” Draco said with a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to Jake again, resisting the urge to shake his hand which was hurting a lot more than he had expected it to. “Go on,” he added, “run along after Mummy and Daddy, you disgusting little muggle.”

“You alright Draco?” Harry asked, breaking free from Jenson’s grip as Jake scrambled to his feet and hurried off after his parents, who hadn’t even noticed that anything had happened.

“Yeah, punching people hurts,” Draco said, finally shaking out his fist, his knuckles stinging something dreadful. 

“Worth it though, right?” Clayton said with a smile of admiration, wishing that he could have been the one to punch the annoying little shit in the face, he could have done a hell of a lot more damage too. 

“Clayton you should not encourage this!” Jenson said sternly, giving Draco a rather disapproving look as Callie stepped forward, taking Draco’s hand in her own to inspect it. 

“Totally worth it,” Draco said as Callie waved her wand over his hand and he felt an instant cooling sensation and the pain ebbed. “No one insults my friends like that,” he added smiling at Romy, who couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Thank you for standing up for my little girl,” Callie said gently, releasing his hand. “I am glad these three have found friends like you,” she added. 

“Stay out of trouble, all of you,” Fenrir said gruffly, looking over Draco and Theo as he said this. “We will be back,” he added as took Harry into his arms and started to walk away. Their time was almost over and the Alpha wanted a few more minutes alone with his mate before they were separated again. 

They only had one more week until the full moon, which this month fell on a Sunday, but a week was still too long in Fenrir’s mind to be away from his mate. 

“Well, he’s a man of few words,” Theo said as the Alpha pair retreated off the main street, looking for somewhere private to go. 

“This was one of his better days too,” Clay said, only to receive a clip round the ear from Jenson who didn’t seem impressed. 

“Watch your mouth, you’ve already been punished once today,” he reminded him and Clayton had the decency to look a little ashamed. 

“Does this mean I’m higher ranked in the pack than him?” Romy asked curiously, looking at Clayton with interest.

“Ever since I became Beta you have been ranked higher than him,” Jenson told them and this only made Romy smile brighter. “Omega is the lowest rank in the pack, which is exactly why Fenrir has put him there, he needs to learn some humility.”  

FGHP

“Where are you taking me, Wolfie?” Harry asked in amusement as he was carted off away from the others again. Harry never really got tired of the caveman attitude Fenrir took a lot of the time; he actually found it rather sexy most of the time, at least he did when he was in the mood for it. 

“I want to make sure that you know who you belong to,” Fenrir said as he carried on, his voice a gruff growl and it struck Harry, how serious he sounded, as they started heading away from the main street of the village. Harry had no idea where they were going but he was hoping that Fenrir had a good idea. 

“Correction, Fen, belong with,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “I know that I belong with you, but that doesn’t mean you own me,” he explained, wanting to be sure his mate understood the difference. He was feeling slightly apprehensive about how domineering his mate was being. 

He was always dominant and acted like it too but there was something a lot more serious to how he was behaving now. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little helpless as he was carried in his mate’s arms to an unknown location. 

“You’re still mine,” Fenrir said with a low possessive growl, to which Harry just laughed, though somewhat nervously, shaking his head at his impossible mate. It was the tone in which Fenrir was speaking to him that had him worried; it was a lot more controlling than what Harry was used to. 

“Of course I am, Wolfie,” Harry said softly, looking up at his mate with concern. He wasn’t entirely sure what had got into the Alpha male but it was really starting to concern Harry, who knew how possessive the man could be and had seen it first hand; however, he had not seen him like this before and it was unnerving. 

“I will show you,” Fenrir growled, tightening his hold around his submissive, which somehow only made Harry worry more about the shift in mood from the Alpha male. 

“I am all for testing your exhibitionist tendencies, Fen, but, if you think I’m having sex with you in the middle of Hogsmeade, you can think again,” Harry said sternly, he wanted to make it very clear that he was all for dirty hotel rooms because at least they allowed them some element of privacy; however, an alley was another matter entirely. 

“We should have stayed in the room,” Fenrir said gruffly.

“Ah but then you wouldn’t have gotten to scare Cedric, or make friends with Draco and Theo, or even shout at Romy’s muggle parents,” Harry said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood a little. “Besides, we could always go back to that room,” he suggested, thinking that this was their best option, especially with the mood the Alpha seemed to be in.

“That is where we are going,” Fenrir stated bluntly. 

“Oh good, because I really wasn’t planning on being able to walk back up to the castle later,” Harry said trying to suppress his uncertainty and to encourage Fenrir to lighten up a little. He had taken on a horrible mood all of a sudden and Harry didn’t like it one bit but he just wanted to be with his mate while he could, he didn’t want to ruin today. 

“I will make sure you can’t,” Fenrir growled as they reached the Hog’s Head, the Alpha barging in through the door, not caring if there was anyone else inside, just wanting to get in as quickly as possible. 

The bartender did not seem impressed to see the two of them back in his bar, but with a pained expression he threw them the same key they had had the last time and, without so much as a nod of thanks, Fenrir carried Harry back up the stairs. This time the wizard behind the bar didn’t tell them to keep it down, knowing that after their first round this morning, it wasn’t going to happen. 

“He seems happy to see us again,” Harry said in amusement as Fenrir took him up the stairs as fast as he could. 

“Shut up, little one,” Fenrir said as they reached the landing and headed for the door, swiftly unlocking it. 

“You know sometimes, Fen I think you just want me for my body,” Harry said sighing rather dramatically as they entered the familiar room and the Alpha kicked the door shut behind them. He truthfully didn’t feel much like joking around any more; the attitude of the Alpha really was starting to worry him but he was determined not to ruin this. 

“You have a beautiful body,” Fenrir stated, though his tone was still harsh. 

“Seriously, that’s your response?” Harry asked, laughing a little though not entirely happy with the response he had been given by his mate. “No denial, no claims that you want me for me?”

“Not now, after,” Fenrir said as he threw Harry none too gently onto the bed. “Strip,” he demanded as he shrugged off his coat and went to unfasten his jeans as well. “We don’t have long.” 

He needed to be inside of his mate, to assert his dominance, his inner wolf was screaming at him to claim his little mate. It was an instinct that he was struggling to contain. He had seen that others were close to his mate, desired him, wanted him and neither Fenrir nor his wolf had liked that at all. His instincts were telling him to ensure that he marked his claim on the submissive, asserted his dominance over him and it was taking all of his control to slow down enough that he wouldn’t scare Harry; although he was swiftly running out of patience. 

“Oh, wolfie,” Harry said, pulling his jumper up over his head and discarding it, “you really know how to charm a man, you’re sweeping me off my feet here, my hearts all in a flutter,” he said as he watched Fenrir push down his jeans after removing the lube and stepping out of them, leaving himself completely naked. Harry was all for having sex right now, watching Fenrir take control like this was actually quite a turn on, but it was the fierce glint in his golden eyes that had Harry a little concerned. 

“Be quiet, little one,” Fenrir said, climbing onto the bed and pressing his lips to Harry’s, discarding the lube nearby on the covers, as his hands went to the fastening of Harry’s jeans, pulling them open and then down over the submissive’s hips.

“You really need to work on your wooing skills,” Harry said, his brow furrowing as he was rather roughly disrobed. He wasn’t sure he was entirely appreciative of how Fenrir was treating him right now; it lacked all the gentle touches that he was used to and he wasn’t ready for such rough and careless fucking yet. 

He had loved how considerate Fenrir had been with him that morning, taking into account that he might not be ready for the Alpha to take his favourite, dominant stance over him as they fucked; however, this time was different, Fenrir was different and Harry couldn’t understand what was wrong. 

“Why? I already have you,” Fenrir stated as Harry’s trousers were flung to the side, landing on the floor, leaving them both completely naked, the older of the two positioned between his mate’s legs, looming over him, which was making the submissive rather nervous. He really wasn’t ready for this. 

“Fenrir, stop,” Harry said, as the Alpha leaned over him fully and to Fenrir’s credit, he did stop at once, looking at his little mate curiously. “I know I was kidding around a little but I am not just going to let you fuck me senseless whenever the mood strikes you. A little consideration for my feelings would be nice,” he said bluntly, glaring at the Alpha above him. 

“I want you, little one,” Fenrir said with surprising gentleness given that he had been about to take his little mate without preparing him, thinking that he would still be prepared enough from their round this morning, thinking that it would be enough just to cover his cock in lube.

“That’s a start,” Harry said, before sighing. “I want you too, but I want to make love with you, not some quick romp because we can.”

“You paraded men who want you in front of me, this is not a game, you are mine, I will show you that,” Fenrir stated rather bluntly, meeting Harry’s eyes, needing for his mate to see the urgency and the need for this. 

“Fen, don’t be like that, it wasn’t like that,” Harry said, a flash of hurt in his emerald eyes. He had never intended for Fenrir to take anything he had done today badly. He had truly seen no other option with Cedric, the boy had been relentless and showing him that he was spoken for had been the only way. 

“You are mine,” Fenrir said again, it was becoming something of a catchphrase for the Alpha wolf, who was determined to lay his claim on his mate. He wasn’t going to relent, he couldn’t, his inner wolf wouldn’t let him. 

“I get that, but if you do this I swear I won’t be for long,” Harry said, his heart rate picking up as he told himself over and over that Fenrir would never hurt him. With the large domineering man looming over him the panic was starting to rise, he felt trapped and it was taking every ounce of his strength not to freak out. “Just… make love to me, like you did last full moon. Will you do that for me, please?” he requested.  

“No,” Fenrir said. “Next time I will,” he promised, knowing his wolf would not be satisfied with the slow and gentle love making; he had been riled up by Cedric, Draco and Theo, and he needed to stake his claim on his mate. “You will enjoy it.”

“Fen…” Harry said desperately, pushing at the Alpha’s shoulders a little, trying to make his mate get off him. Not wanting to hurt Harry or do anything he might regret, Fenrir sat up, though he was still positioned between his mate’s legs. What really hurt, however, was that Harry was not hard at all; it was crushing to the Alpha. 

“You are mine, always,” the Alpha said, looking to his mate with concern. He had been so caught up in the moment, listening only to his inner wolf that he hadn’t realised what he was doing to his young mate. 

“Always,” Harry said, his voice soft and his breathing uneven as he fought to quell the rising panic. He didn’t want to think about what Fenrir had almost done; he was sure that his mate would never have done it. 

Fenrir lay down beside his mate on the bed, pulling Harry into him so that the teenager’s back was pressed against his chest. “I will take care of you, I will claim you,” the Alpha said nibbling at the mating mark at the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Just don’t hurt me,” Harry pleaded, relaxing a little now that he wasn’t feeling trapped, enjoying the feeling of his mate’s arms around him, holding him close, Fenrir’s large erection pressing against his arse. 

“No, little one, I will take care of you,”  Fenrir said as he reached for the lube, squirting a large amount on his cock, smothering it in the cool liquid. With the remainder that was still on his fingers he reached down and brushed his slicked up fingers over his mate’s entrance. 

The Alpha was determined to make his mate hard before he entered him. He needed to know that his mate was aroused and content, begging to be taken as it should be. He didn’t want to take his precious little submissive in any other way. 

He pressed the tip of one of his fingers inside his mate, it going in easily thanks to their morning session, though he was watching Harry carefully to gage his reactions. His submissive gasped, but didn’t protest the intrusion in anyway and Fenrir was pleased to see Harry’s cock begin to fill, even if he was still less than half hard. 

He pulled his finger back out and rearranged Harry in his arms, turning his young mate to face him, manoeuvring one of Harry’s legs so that it rested over his hip, their faces inches apart. One hand reaching around, starting to stretch and prepare the teenager properly.

He was pleased that he could see Harry’s reactions properly now, the way that his mouth had fallen open slightly as he let out little gasps of pleasure; he also enjoyed the feel of Harry’s cock hardening against his belly and so he reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around the slender length. The position was slightly awkward, but he was more than rewarded for it by the delighted sound that fell from Harry’s lips.

Fenrir leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I want you to want this,” he told him little mate.

“I want this,” Harry said, enjoying the sensations that were travelling through him He felt safe and loved, cradled in Fenrir’s arms, held gently against the Alpha’s strong body. There was nothing he wanted more than this, to be connected with his mate so brilliantly. As Fenrir played with his mate, he lent forward and began to nibble and suck at the delicate skin on Harry’s neck, forming a bruising mark on his collar. 

Fenrir was now moving two fingers inside his mate and quickly added a third, deliberately spreading them to ensure that Harry was ready to take his girth. He was holding his inner wolf in check by a thread and knew that the moment he was inside the submissive that would likely snap; he would take his time now and ensure that Harry would not be harmed. 

He had seen the fear in his submissive’s eyes and he didn’t want to see that again, not while they were together like this. He never wanted Harry for be scared of him. Harry was far too precious to him but there were instincts that he couldn’t ignore and this was one of them. 

“Please, Fen, I want to feel you inside me,” Harry said, almost begging, and Fenrir met his eyes realising that he had gotten a little lost in his thoughts for a moment. His submissive was looking up at him with lust and desire written all over his flushed face, his hips thrusting back and forward, between the three fingers inside him and the hand around his cock.

“Move to the edge of the bed,” Fenrir instructed firmly, slipping his fingers free of his submissive. Harry looked at him uncertainly but did as instructed, sitting there, worrying his lip, watching as Fenrir climbed off the bed and stood next to it, rather restricted in the small space but his cock standing up firm and proud. “Lie down, little one,” the Alpha instructed, and Harry obeyed.

Taking a firm grip on Harry’s thighs, Fenrir pulled his submissive towards him, until Harry’s arse was hanging just over the edge, his legs in the air, exposing his ready entrance to the Alpha. Fenrir leaned forward, Harry’s ankles resting on his shoulders as he lined himself up with Harry’s arse, managing just to hold back from thrusting himself deep inside.  

Harry’s heart was in his throat, he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking and he had to scrunch them into the duvet so that Fenrir didn’t see how nervous he was at the predatory gleam he could see in the Alpha’s golden eyes. The affectionate side of his mate was slowly losing out to the dominant, Alpha side and that worried Harry a little. He could only be grateful that Fenrir was aware of what each of them needed enough to prepare him thoroughly and not to restrain him or make him feel trapped.

“Mine,” Fenrir said, as he pushed forward, the tip of his large erection stretching Harry open despite the preparation. The Alpha didn’t stop though, continuing to bury himself deeper into his submissive at a steady pace. 

Harry could feel Fenrir pushing into him and he knew that it wasn’t how it was supposed to be; if he could have felt pain then it would have been at least uncomfortable, as his mate was not going particularly slowly, nor was he being quite as careful or considerate as he normally would have been. Harry gasped out in shock but it did nothing to stop the Alpha, who was lost to his inner wolf and his instincts as Alpha. 

But even as he worried that his mate would do nothing to consider his own pleasure, Fenrir wrapped a hand around Harry's very slightly softening cock and stroked him. The second stroke of his hand was timed as the Alpha thrust the last short distance forward, brushing over Harry’s prostate and burying himself ball’s deep inside the submissive. 

Harry tried to calm his heart that was racing both from the sensations and his fears. He could feel the large cock buried deep inside him and knew that Fen needed this, needed to use his body and stake his claim; Harry was determined that he would give the man he loved what he needed and be a good submissive that the Alpha deserved for once. 

He tightened his grip on the duvet as he felt Fenrir’s huge cock pull out and plunge back into his body, deep and fast, claiming him like the Alpha had said he would. He wished they could make love, but that would be for another time it seemed; at least this way he knew there would be another time. 

Fenrir thrust into him. The pace was brutal and through the pounding against the sensitive nerves inside him felt amazing, having his legs held up and apart felt a little scary; he trusted that if he told his mate to stop then the Alpha would but he would be unable to get away of his own accord.

“You’re mine,” Fenrir growled at him, clearly in full Alpha mode. Harry just nodded his agreement. “No one else gets to be inside you,” he declared, and Harry wondered if Fenrir was truly so insecure in their relationship. No one else had ever taken him, and he never wanted anyone else too either. “Mine,” Fenrir said again.

“Yours,” Harry affirmed, and it was apparently exactly what the Alpha needed to hear, because he thrust twice more before stilling inside his young mate and coming, emptying himself into Harry with a roar.

The submissive almost whimpered when he felt Fenrir’s knot swell inside him, stretching him further still; normally he was on a high from his own orgasm but, without that, it felt bigger and he rolled his head to the side so that the Alpha would not see the few tears that fell. He had never felt so used before, and yet he felt proud of himself for having given Fenrir what he needed.

His own cock was wilting as Fenrir lifted him up into his arms, settling them more comfortably on the bed, sitting up, leaning back against the headboard with Harry straddling his lap, knowing they would be knotted together for a short while yet. “You did well, little one,” Fenrir said, pressing a kiss to the submissive’s lips not noticing the tear tracks down his mate’s cheeks.

“I wanted to give you what you needed,” Harry said, burying his head in the crook his Fenrir’s neck so that the Alpha couldn’t see how hurt he was. He had wanted this, needed to feel the connection between them but it was unlike Fenrir to be so inconsiderate of him and that stung a little. 

“And I will give you what you need,” Fenrir promised, a hand winding between them and gently touching at Harry’s cock, that was almost completely soft. He hadn’t missed the fact that his submissive had not come and he knew that he had been rougher than he would normally have been with his precious little mate.

He had lost control of his wolf, he knew that now as the fog of it cleared from his mind and he hated that he had allowed himself to lose control like that, allowing his inner wolf to take over but he would treasure his mate now and make him feel special, as he deserved to be. 

One hand roamed gently across the teenager’s back, as he kissed and nuzzled at his mate’s neck and shoulders, in fact every inch of exposed skin he could reach while still knotted inside of his submissive, while his other hand continued to stroke his little mate. As he felt the knot begin to lessen he tipped Harry’s chin up and claimed his lips in a sweet kiss, hands still caressing every inch of skin.

“I did not mean to be so rough with you,” Fenrir muttered gently and Harry turned to look at his mate knowing that that was about as close to an apology as he could have hoped for. Of course, the Alpha would not apologise, not least because they both knew he had needed to lay his claim, but Harry believed the sincerity in his mate’s words and of course would forgive him without question. 

Harry nodded to show that he understood; Fenrir had always protected him, had even come close to death doing so. He couldn’t be angry at his mate, not knowing what he knew and especially not when his own future was so uncertain. He found it hard to believe that they wouldn’t get to live long and happy lives together and all because of Dumbledore and his stupid war. He would make the time he had with Fenrir perfect so that at least if something happened to him, Fenrir would have those memories. 

“Lie back down, little one,” Fenrir said gently, as his knot eased off inside his mate and he was able to pull out.

“Fen, please don’t…” Harry said, looking up at him with wide pleading eyes. He had managed to give his Alpha and mate what he needed, but he could not do so again for the moment; he felt fragile, and feared it might break him. 

“Let me take care of you, little one,” Fenrir said firmly, disliking how fearful Harry seemed. “Trust me,” he added, though trying to keep all pleading from his voice, truly feeling regretful for what he had done to his little mate. 

“That’s a big ask, Fen,” Harry told him, but still climbed off of Fenrir’s lap and began to lay down on the bed. He was decidedly nervous, but he would give his mate a chance; Fenrir was definitely seeming more like his normal self now and that boosted Harry’s confidence in him. “I can’t have sex again,” Harry told his mate truthfully. He knew, even though he couldn’t feel pain, that if he did it would do him serious damage, if it hadn’t already.

“Are you hurt?” Fenrir asked, concern marring his face. He knew he had been rough with his little mate but he had not intended to actually hurt him in anyway. 

“You know I can’t feel pain, Fen,” Harry said with a frown. He was glad that his mate still cared enough to be worried about him but he honestly didn’t know how much, if any, damage Fenrir had caused.

“Then I shall inspect every inch of you,” Fenrir declared, he wanted to make his mate feel loved, cared for, and he also wanted to make sure that he hadn’t hurt Harry in any way as it truly had not been his intent. He didn’t care if it took him hours, he would ensure that his little mate had no injuries. 

“I thought we were short on time,” Harry said, glaring at his mate half-heartedly.

“We have time for this,” Fenrir assured him. He wasn’t certain that they truly did, but the world could wait while he completed such an important task, as far as he was concerned. Dumbledore himself could have stormed into the room and he still wouldn’t have cared, he wanted to make sure that his mate was alright before saying goodbye to him for another week. 

Fenrir set to work, laying beside his mate, paying close attention to every single inch of his submissive's body; licking, sucking, nibbling and leaving several purpling marks upon the teenager's body, as Harry begged and pleaded for more. The Alpha gently stroking his mate’s cock until he reached completion before starting all over again, the second time using his mouth to make his little mate come. He wanted Harry in no doubt just how much he meant to him. 

FGHP

Fenrir carried Harry out of the Hog’s Head over an hour and a half after they had headed there for the second time. Harry’s legs were a little shaky and the Alpha was more than happy to carry his little mate. 

The others were all waiting for them, Draco and Theo included. Jenson seemed to be eyeing Draco with a small amount of distrust still, though he was considerably warming towards the teenager after he had punched Romy’s brother in defence of her. 

“We were starting to wonder if you were just going to stay in there indefinitely,” Draco said with a smirk on his face. Harry just rolled his eyes at him, though when he glanced at Clay it looked as though his friend was holding his tongue, quite possibly literally between his teeth, and was resisting the urge to make a comment of his own. 

“It was tempting,” Harry replied, though it lacked his usual tone of sass, and he remained snuggled in his mate's arms, finding comfort in being there. He was trying not to think about the fact he would have to return to school and, worse still, he was going to have to walk there of his own accord. His legs really weren’t working properly after their second round, followed by the two mind blowing orgasms that Fenrir had teased from him.

As a group, they made their way back towards the castle; of course the adults wouldn’t be able to walk with them all the way, but they could at least take them to the school gates. They wanted to stay together for as long as they could, even knowing that the full moon was only a week away and they would get to see each other soon.

“Clayton,” Fenrir commanded, as they approached the gates, and the teenager turned to look at him. “You’ll carry Harry,” he instructed. He knew how much their activities had taken out of his little mate, and didn’t want Harry to have to worry about walking up to the school, which did seem an awfully long way.

“What? Why?” Clay asked, eyes going wide as Draco, Romy and Theo all tried to hide their amusement. 

“You really don’t want those details, Clay, trust me,” Harry said with a smirk, honestly rather relieved that he wouldn’t have to walk all that way.

“So you get laid and I’m the one who suffers,” Clay said with a teasing smile, though he then caught the Alpha’s stern gaze and forced his face serious again. He really was trying to behave but sometimes he couldn’t help himself; he was so used to just teasing Harry all the time.

“You are here to protect him, Clayton,” the Alpha reminded the older teenager. He was glad that Harry and Clayton were friends, because it made his little mate happy, but he had placed Clayton in Harry’s life to protect him; he would make sure that was what Clay did.

“Guard first, friends second,” Clayton said, nodding his head in understanding. “Don’t worry, I know.” He had always known that that was his life; he had been raised with the understanding that Harry was to be protected. He knew that there must have been a time before he had been bitten and adopted by Damon, therefore taking on the role of Harry’s protector, but he had no memory of it.

“Remember Clayton, you are not a playmate for Harry any more,” Fenrir said, completely missing the scowl on his little mate’s face. “You were brought into this pack to protect him, do not forget that!”

“I won’t forget,” Clay said with a nod of his head.

“We will see you all in a week,” Jenson said, knowing that their time was up and thinking they all needed to get moving. Fenrir was really starting to draw attention to them and it wouldn’t be long before someone figured out who he was. 

Harry turned his attention fully to the Alpha and, ignoring everyone else, started to kiss him without any inhibitions. Draco and Theo averted their eyes, not used to the Alpha pair going at it so enthusiastically. 

“You’ll get used to that,” Romy said to them with slight amusement as Clayton hugged Callie goodbye and gave Jenson a smile and a nod. 

“I don’t think I want to get used to that,” Theo said, determinedly staring at the ground as Harry got a little more enthusiastic with his tongue, becoming a lot more vocal as well, much to the horror of Theo and Draco. The others were not bothered in the slightest, they were far too used to the Alpha pair parting ways to be phased by what they were doing. 

“You think this is bad,” Clayton said as Romy took her turn hugging each Callie and Jenson in turn. “Try sleeping a meter away while Harry’s giving him a blow job.” 

“Seriously?” Draco said looking horrified. He found it hard to even consider his friend actually doing such a thing, let alone having to be present during the act itself. He really didn’t think he would be able to understand how werewolves lived like they did.

“Seriously,” Clayton confirmed with a nod. He still had trouble believing it himself, but he had the mental scars to prove it.

“Can you spare us the gory details please?” Theo begged, a slightly disturbed expression on his face; he was trying very hard to avoid looking at the Alpha pair. “I really don’t want to know that,” he said firmly, before Clay could start sharing other details about what life with their pack was like.

“Least you don’t have to live with it,” Clayton said, though he was fairly amused at how it was affecting the other two Slytherins. Though talking to them was serving as a rather welcome distraction to what Harry and Fenrir were currently doing. 

“Clayton, that is enough,” Callie said sternly and Clay then had the decency to look ashamed of himself, something which highly amused Romy. She wondered if perhaps the Alpha’s punishment might teach him some self control, but maybe that was wishful thinking.

“Sorry, Auntie Callie,” Clay said sweetly, giving her an innocent look. 

“That smile doesn’t fool me, young man,” she said with a pointed stare as Jenson put his arm around her shoulders. For one thing, Clayton only ever added the ‘Auntie’ bit when he knew he was guilty, but also, Clayton didn’t really do innocent, never had, not even when she had first met him as a two year old.

“Take care of yourself, Mum,” Romy said to her gently, “please. You really don’t look very well.” Romy then turned to her dad. “She is eating and everything right?” 

“Romy!” Callie said sternly. “I am your mother, it is my job to worry about you, not the other way around,” she reminded her daughter. She loved that Romy cared enough about her to worry but she wished that she had never given her child a reason to do so. She really hoped that, whatever this sickness was, it passed soon.

“I’m taking care of her, kiddo, don’t worry,” Jenson assured their daughter, pressing a kiss to Callie’s temple. “Just worry about yourself and keeping these two idiots out of trouble,” he suggested with a nod of his head towards Clay and Harry. 

“Give our love to the rest of the pack,” Romy said, as she hugged each of her parents in turn once more. “We miss them,” she said with a smile. 

“They all miss you too,” Callie told her daughter. “Damon is sorry he couldn’t come today,” she said, giving Clay an apologetic smile, sure that her nephew would have liked to have seen his father. Damon and Clay weren’t exactly the kind to show the world how they felt about each other, but Callie knew they loved each other dearly.

“Yeah, sure he is,” Clay said bitterly. He had been ready to confront his father about the secret he was keeping and was rather annoyed that he would now have to wait another week to speak to his father about it. Not to mention that it felt like everyone was so busy worrying about Harry and Romy that they had forgotten that this wasn’t all easy for him either.

“Clay?” Callie asked, moving out from Jenson’s embrace to approach the teenager, realising something wasn’t right. She had known her nephew long enough to know when he had something on his mind.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m sure he’s far too busy to wonder about me,” Clay said dismissively. He knew he sounded like a sulking child, and hated that, but he didn’t want to be the one who was always left in the dark, the last one to be told everything and this time it was his own father who was treating him that way.

“He really wanted to come today, Clay,” Callie assured him, “but we can’t leave the territory or the others unguarded.” If they could have, she was sure that every member of the pack would have wanted to come and spend time with the pups; they all missed them, even Tessie who had not known them as long. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Clay said, understanding the theory, but not understanding why it had to be his Dad who stayed. It hardly seemed fair that Romy got to see both of her parents while he didn’t even get to see the only parent he had, his Dad. It was just one more thing that showed that he wasn’t as important as the others, it was why becoming the Omega of the pack hadn’t bothered him at all, he already felt as if he was there. 

“It is the full moon soon,” Callie said, pulling him into another hug. “You will see him then, I know he misses you.” She could see that Clay was hurting, even if she didn’t really understand why and she really hoped that her words could help him a little.

“I’m sure he’s found ways to keep himself distracted,” Clay said unhappily, he had spent a long time thinking about things, all the hints, the subtle comments and it was all starting to make sense to him now. He wasn’t sure how he had missed it before that his Dad and Micha were an item, he just couldn’t work out how long they’d been that way without telling him.

“Guys, we have to go or we’ll be late for dinner,” Draco reminded them, not really thinking that it was his place to tell them this but he didn’t want them all getting into trouble and he knew that was entirely possible if they weren’t back from Hogsmeade for dinner.  

“Yeah, I don’t see that happening,” Theo said casting a glance to the Alpha pair. “Do they ever come up for air?” he asked. It felt like watching a train wreck; he wanted to look away but just didn’t seem to be able to.

“Eventually,” Romy said with a shrug, before looking to her Dad. “We really do have to go.” She wasn’t about to try and pry Harry and the Alpha apart, she would let her Dad, as Beta of the pack, deal with that.

“Anyone bring a crowbar?” Clayton asked with a grin, thinking that he might have to actually one day bring one when he knew that Harry was going to have to say goodbye to the Alpha. 

Jenson sighed. “Alpha,” he said, “Harry,” he added, again trying to catch their attention. When it came to moments like these it was usually Harry that had the sense to snap them out of it. “It’s time.” 

“Love you,” Jenson heard Harry whisper softly to Fenrir as their lips parted. The Alpha quickly pressed their lips back together again in response, and the Beta was about to protest when they pulled apart once more.

“One week,” Fenrir said seriously, reminding himself as much as Harry. He hated saying goodbye to his little mate, and letting him out of his sight, but at least it was not for long.

“One week,” Harry agreed, smiling softly at his mate, waiting. “You need to put me down, Wolfie, or I can’t go anywhere,” he pointed out, when Fenrir made no move to put him back on his own two feet.

“I think that’s what he’s counting on,” Clayton said with an amused smirk on his face. He didn’t like having to witness the displays of affection between the pair of them, but he did think that it was rather amusing how besotted the Alpha was with his best friend.

“Clayton,” Fenrir growled in warning, he had already punished the young man once today and he didn’t want to have to do it again. If the teenager continued to push his patience then he was going to have to assert his dominance over him in a more physical way than he had before and that though did not fill him with happiness. He had already hurt his mate because his inner wolf had got the better of him, he didn’t want to hurt anyone else in the pack.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Clayton said quickly, lowering his eyes to the floor and cursing himself for speaking without thinking again. 

“Come here, Clayton,” Fenrir instructed. 

Instantly Clayton hurried over, not wanting to anger the Alpha any further. He really was going to have to learn to keep his comments to himself, at least around the Alpha, if he was ever going to redeem himself and become something other than the Omega wolf in the pack. Fenrir placed Harry down on his feet, which were still a little unstable, next to Clayton. 

“He doesn’t have to carry me like you do, does he?” Harry asked with a little bit of uncertainty, thinking that would be just a little bit too weird and looking to his mate who kept a firm grip around his waist to keep him up right. 

“How ever you feel comfortable, little one,” Fenrir assured him. It only matter to him that Clayton was taking care of Harry as best he could.

“Piggy back?” Harry asked looking to Clayton. That was the one way that he thought would be best; Clay had given him occasional piggy backs before over the years so it wouldn’t be strange or awkward for him to do so.

“Sure thing,” Clay said with a shrug. He didn’t care much how they did it and he much preferred this way than carrying Harry the way the Alpha did. There was only one pack member he wanted to carry that way.

Harry then turned back to Fenrir. “Bye Wolfie,” he said smiling at him sweetly. 

The Alpha pulled Harry against him one final time, placing a kiss to his lips. “Behave, little one,” he said. 

“I always behave,” Harry said, grinning deviously only to receive a rather dubious look from his mate because they both knew that this wasn’t exactly true. 

“That goes for all of you,” Fenrir said as Harry stepped unsteadily towards Clay, who crouched down a little so Harry could hop on. 

“Oh I want a turn,” Romy said, giggling a little. 

“I can’t carry both of you,” Clayton said in a huff, Harry wasn’t that heavy, he was so tiny for his age but he knew who he would rather have on his back. 

“Hop on,” Theo said with amusement, “I’ll carry you if you want,” Romy blushed a little but nodded her head in agreement, half wishing that it had been Draco to offer; however, she doubted Draco would ever want to lose his dignity in such a way and Theo was a lot more muscled and looked far more capable of carrying her all the way to the castle. 

“So that’s your boyfriend,” Draco said with slight amusement as the five of them began heading back towards the castle. 

“Yep, that’s him, big, scary, alpha werewolf, Fenrir Greyback,” Harry replied from his position on Clay’s back.

The three grown werewolves watched in amusement as their pups headed back up to the castle with their friends, Harry and Romy being carried, both of them laughing hysterically as Clay and Theo started running, clearly having a race of some description.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to leave us a review. It will be about a week before we update again this time, but this is so that some of the upcoming chapters can be posted closer together, which you will thank us for when we get to those.


	55. Kitten Roars and Deal-Breakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just wants a nice Sunday, but Dumbledore insists that they talk Horcruxes. Meanwhile Bellatrix enjoys playing with her new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With just five weeks until the one year anniversary, we have finally finished writing the huge (over 36000 word) chapter. It is one worth waiting for in our opinion. But for now, enjoy.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 55 – Kitten Roars and Deal-breakers

Harry had had to put up with relentless teasing when they had got back to the Slytherin dormitories after their Saturday in Hogsmeade. His body had been littered with purple love bites; his chest, legs, back, neck, everything was covered. He knew he would have to ensure they were well hidden from the teachers but he was determined to wear them with pride until then.

“What are we going to do today,” Harry asked, thinking that since it was Sunday and they didn’t have classes that they could all do something together. They were finally gelling as a group of five; it was nice. Harry had never had so many friends that weren’t just his pack.

“We could go for a nice walk,” Draco suggested, smirking at Harry who glared at him, throwing a pillow in his direction, which the blond dodged, laughing.

“Or perhaps we could find some nice hard stone benches to sit on,” Theo suggested, grinning at Harry as he caught on to what Draco was going for. Harry grabbed Romy’s hairbrush, this time aiming at Theo, who was not paying attention and it hit him solidly in the chest. 

“Or maybe we could go flying, on broomsticks,” Clay suggested, realising that Harry was out of things to throw and so feeling relatively safe in joining in with this game as they all finished getting ready, heading for the door. 

“You guys are all bastards,” Harry said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting as they headed down the stairs towards the common room. “Least I got laid though,” he pointed out, “twice actually. When was the last time you guys saw any action?” he asked flopping down on the sofa, Romy taking a seat beside him. 

“I’m waiting for my dream girl,” Clayton said looking to Romy, grinning; she only glared at him as he took a seat on the opposite sofa, next to Draco, Theo sitting on the arm of the sofa closest to Clayton as the five of them waited on the other girls so they could head to breakfast together. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re considering celibacy, Clayton, it’ll be good for you” Romy shot back, sticking out her tongue just to rub it in, Clayton only did the same back to her making Harry laugh at their immaturity, loving them all the more for it. 

“Oh, burn!” Theo said with a mocking glee, applauding Romy’s comeback so loudly that a few of the other Slytherin’s looked over at them strangely. 

“She can’t resist my charms forever,” Clay said with a grin, blowing a kiss to Romy, who didn’t look wholly impressed by his actions, rolling her eyes at him. 

“What charms?” Romy asked innocently. “You’ve got about as much charm as a manticore,” she told him very matter-of-factly. 

“Ouch, she is really cutting you down today,” Theo said with a low, impressed whistle. He couldn’t help but admire how sharp Romy’s tongue was when she wanted it to be. So far he had only seen the quiet, reserved girl, who liked to read; her pack brothers really brought out another side of her. 

“I'd challenge you to a battle of wits, Theo, but I see quite clearly that you are unarmed,” she said pointedly to their new friend with an exaggeratedly innocent smile in his direction; by this point Harry was in stitches at their banter. 

“Bow down to Romy, queen of comebacks,” Draco said with a mock bow from where he was sitting opposite her. Harry turned and did the same, even Theo and Clayton joined in with the game. 

“Rather that than queen of hair products. And don’t deny it, Draco, I share a bathroom with you remember,” Romy said to the blond, who was rather precious when it came to his hair and had several high end wizarding products for it stocked in their bathroom. 

“I’m no queen though,” Draco said with amusement as he and the others stopped their bowing. He was actually rather enjoying their good spirited banter, and could take a joke; if the worst thing Romy could say about him was that he spent too much time worrying over his hair, then he was going to take that as a victory.

“No, we’ll leave that to Harry,” Theo said with a wicked smile on his handsome face. 

“I resent that,” Harry said with a dramatic gasp of indignation that had Romy rolling her eyes. 

“Great comeback, Harry,” Clayton mocked. “Did the Alpha shag your brains out because you’re not as quick witted today?”

“I have to agree with Clay on this one, you’re usually much quicker with the smart arse replies,” Romy said with amusement.

“Maybe because he has a sore arse he can’t today,” Theo said as he ducked a cushion that was aimed at his head. 

“Merlin, will you guys stop, my head is banging,” Harry said, he really hadn’t slept very well the night before he had been missing Fenrir a lot and to top it off he had a headache this morning. He was in half a mind to go and get a potion from the hospital wing and sneak in a visit to see his Dad at the same time. 

“Now you’re just making it too easy for them,” Draco said with an amused grin. Harry, however, just rolled his eyes. 

“And I thought you were supposed to be behaving anyway, Clay,” Theo reminded him, remembering what the adult werewolves had been saying the day before; he was under the impression that Clay was in some kind of trouble and, like he said, supposed to be behaving.

“Yes,” Draco said, agreeing with his friend. “And so how long have you been Harry’s personal bodyguard?” Draco asked teasingly. He was half joking, half genuinely curious, having remembered Greyback’s words of warning to the teenager, just before they had headed back up to the school.

“About… thirteen years,” Clayton said with a shrug. “Since I was just over two years old.”

“Wait… seriously?” Draco asked, thinking that was a lot of pressure to put on someone their age, let alone on such a young child. Harry too was looking rather surprised and confused by this; as far as he was concerned, they had first met when they were ten.

“Seriously,” Clay told him with a nod. “My Dad, and his boyfriend at the time, adopted me when I was two,” he explained, “and we were sent to watch over Harry.”

“So many questions right now,” Harry said, leaning forward on his chair. “I genuinely don’t know where to start. I thought we didn’t meet until I was ten.”

“You think the Alpha left you unguarded for all those years before that?” Clay asked, looking at Harry as though he was completely daft. “No, Dad was just told to watch over you from a distance. I wanted to be friends with you for years before we met, but was never allowed to go talk to you. Even when we did meet I wasn’t supposed to really.”

“That’s actually kind of sweet,” Romy said, touched at how much Clay cared about Harry even all those years ago, before they truly even had had a chance to get to know each other.

“I… I had no idea,” Harry said, looking at Clayton in amazement. “Second question though… your Dad had a boyfriend?”

Clay laughed, not surprised that his friend was curious about that. “Yes, he did,” he said, his expression becoming more serious. “I don’t remember him though, he died soon after they adopted me.”

“Oh, sorry,” Harry said, but he had just never heard Damon mention a partner, mate or boyfriend before. He had known Damon for as long as he had known Clay and not once had he heard mention that Clay had had another adoptive father.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Clayton told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Like I said, I don’t remember him. Damon’s the only parent I actually remember.” He had seen pictures of Eric, who had been his Papa, if even only for a few months, but he simply had been too young to really remember the man properly.

“Wow, way to put a dampener on the fun,” Theo said. “Sorry, dude,” he added. He still had both his parents, so he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose one, or to have lost one so long ago that you couldn’t even remember them.

“You aren’t the boss of me, Daphne!” Astoria shouted as the two girls stormed into the room. They were both shouting rather loudly and it was a little difficult to ignore them. Not that Harry, Romy, Clay, Draco or Theo had any intention of even trying to ignore them or even be discrete about eavesdropping on their argument. 

“Seems like the mood was about to be ruined anyway,” Harry commented, as they all turned to look at the two Greengrass girls who were glaring daggers at each other.

“Someone always has to cause drama,” Romy said with a sigh. She felt a little bad for her friend, Astoria, who looked genuinely really angry with her sister over something. It looked as if they were all about to find out what too, as the argument didn’t seem to be on the verge of stopping despite the spectators. 

“Yeah and usually it’s Harry,” Draco said with a smirk at his friend who just shrugged his shoulders; Harry really couldn’t deny that Draco was right, it was usually him that caused the drama. It followed him around most of the time. 

“At least I’m not the drama queen here,” Harry said giving Clay a pointed look, knowing that despite most of the drama that happened around him, Clayton was the overly dramatic one. 

“No, you’re just the queen,” Theo said with amusement but that was when the yelling between the Greengrass siblings reached a level that could no longer be considered heated bickering, it became a full on shouting match. 

“Guys, shut up, listen,” Draco hissed, keen not to miss what they were arguing about. Valuable information might be about to be shouted across the common room and he wasn’t about to miss it; not to mention he was worried what could have got the two of them so riled up because he considered both of them to be friends.

“They’re my friends too, why couldn’t I spend the day with them yesterday?” Astoria shouted, and they realised why they hadn’t seen either of the sisters in Hogsmeade the day before; it seemed that Daphne was determined in her mission to keep Astoria from finding out about Romy, Harry and Clayton’s lycanthropy.

“Because I do not want you getting mixed up with their… family,” Daphne yelled right back. “Why can you not just trust that I am acting in your best interests?” she demanded to know. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her little sister from getting mixed up in their business and that wasn’t helped one bit by Astoria’s insistence that she be told everything.

“Because you are a selfish cow,” Astoria shouted. “It is always about what you want. Why shouldn’t I get to decide who I spend time with for myself?” she yelled, waving her arms about frantically. She was so angry at her sister; her friends had all gone to Hogsmeade the day before, she had been looking forward to going with them and spending time with them, but her own sister had stopped her. 

“They’re dangerous, Astoria,” Daphne told her and this Clayton, Romy and Harry all shared rather amused looks when she said this. They quickly realised that the Greengrass sisters had no clue that they were sat listening to them. 

“Yes, I am completely terrified of Harry,” Astoria said sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes. She had no idea what Daphne was convinced was going on with the three newest Hogwarts students but she could see how they could possibly be considered dangerous; particularly not Harry or Romy.

“Hey!” Harry protested, slightly offended that it had been particularly him that Astoria wasn’t scared of; he knew he wasn’t the most intimidating of people, but surely he was a little more frightening than Romy at least. Though thinking about it, probably not; Romy could be pretty scary when she wanted to be, and Harry knew better than to cross her. 

“And Romy is clearly about to mortally wound me the moment I turn my back,” Astoria went on, with an exaggerated gasp. The petite little witch was not someone she had ever felt worried to be around. 

“I’m absolutely terrifying,” Romy said, giving a little playful roar and nudging Harry with her elbow, making him laugh. She made little claws with her hands and roared at him again; Harry copied her a moment later, but his roar was kind of ruined by his inability to stop laughing.

“And you two are the ones who actually killed two fully grown werewolves,” Clayton muttered under his breath, shaking his head at his giggling pack siblings who were still roaring at one another, their hands made into pretend claws as they both giggled uncontrollably. He had to admit that the pair of them looked completely harmless. 

“You’re serious about that?” Draco asked, he had been sitting next to Clay and had heard his mutter and was now looking at the boy in shock. “I thought you were joking when you said that on the train!” 

Clay shrugged. “They did deserve it, if that helps,” he said bluntly. He didn’t want to think about what might have happened to Harry and Romy if they hadn’t been able to take out the two guys; it had nearly cost Harry his life anyway, if they had just arrive a few minutes later.

There was a cry of frustration from Astoria, and Clayton, Theo and Draco turned and watched as she stormed off towards her dormitory, presumably needing to put some space between her and her overprotective big sister. Daphne glared after her as she went, before storming off in a similar fashion towards her own room. 

“So you’re telling me that the two tiny people sitting on the sofa giggling and pretending to be some kind of big cat have both killed a person? But they used magic right?” Theo asked, going back to their previous conversation as though nothing had happened and eyeing up the two submissives, who were continuing to roar cutely at one another to see who was the scariest. 

“Two very large werewolves actually, not quite as big as Fenrir but getting there, and they used knives not wands,” Clayton said. “I told you, never underestimate those two.”

“I thought you just meant that they are devious,” Draco said, looking rather shocked. “I didn’t think you mean… you know… capable of stabbing me.” He didn’t think that either of them were likely to actually do so, but that they had past experience certainly gave him pause for thought.

“Oh well they are devious too,” Clay said proudly. He loved Harry and Romy for exactly who they were and, though he didn’t like it when they turned their deviousness on him, he was frequently impressed by what they could come up with. “And they probably wouldn’t stab you unless you provoked them… probably,” he added with a wink.

“That fills me with confidence,” Draco said somewhat dryly, eyeing up Romy and Harry with new eyes. He had never considered either of them to be dangerous until now. To think he had been concerned with her being muggleborn only the day before, now that was the last thing on his mind. Now he was more concerned if there were any sharp implements around and the best way not to piss either of them off. 

“They’re roaring at each other,” Theo said in bemusement, “cutely too.” He couldn’t quite believe that either of them were dangerous in anyway, they were just too little and cute, pocket sized almost. He just couldn’t imagine either of them stabbing a man to death. 

“The fact they’re that cute only adds to how dangerous they are, trust me,” Clayton told them with amusement; he rather enjoyed scaring the two Slytherin boys. It was hard to convince anyone that Harry and Romy were dangerous killers and Clay always enjoyed the challenge. 

“Clayton, stop scaring them,” Harry said with a laugh, without looking away from Romy, who was still trying to roar fiercely. He, of course, then roared back. Their attempts to be fierce, with pretend claws and everything, was beginning to draw attention, the other Slytherin students looking at them in complete bemusement as they passed through the common room on the way to breakfast. 

“You two are such dorks,” Clayton said affectionately, and looked like he was about to comment further when a house elf unexpectedly popped up next to the sofa that Harry and Romy were sitting on. The poor creature looked absolutely terrified, its hands shaking terribly. 

“I is be having a letter for Mr Prince,” it said in a slightly squeaky and nervous voice, holding out a piece of parchment for Harry to take. 

Harry, not trusting it to be genuine, pulled out his wand and cast detection spells on it, before accepting it as being harmless. The moment he took the letter from the house elf, the creature vanished with another pop, leaving the gathered students to watch Harry, who was staring at the letter apprehensively. He had recognised the handwriting on the front and it was making him reluctant to open it and find out what the old coot had to say for himself.

“Is it from…?” Clay asked, watching the look of disdain on his best friend’s face. There was only one person who could make Harry annoyed by a letter before even reading what the letter had to say. 

“Dumbledore? Yeah,” Harry responded with a sigh, hating that the fun was now over. He truly hated the headmaster sometimes and this was one of those occasions. 

“Are you going to read it?” Draco questioned, wondering why Harry hadn’t even opened the letter yet and was still sat there glaring at it as though it had offended him.

“When I can be bothered,” Harry said with a shrug. He was fairly sure what it was going to say anyway, and didn’t want his perfectly good morning ruined by thinking about his vow to Dumbledore and the war.

“What if it’s important?” Romy asked, a little worried that it might be news from home. Worried that something might have happened since having left them all yesterday. 

“It won’t be. We saw everyone yesterday so nothing in this letter is going to be that vital that I have to open it right away,” Harry tried to reason with her but Romy really didn’t seem to be convinced by this. 

“Harry, please just open it, or I won’t be able to stop wondering what it is about,” Romy requested, giving him her best pleading look. It would be niggling at the back of her mind until she knew for sure what the headmaster had to say.

“Fine, but I can tell you now, he wants me to go and see him,” Harry said as he opened the letter and scanning over the contents quickly, not really taking in much other than the polite request to join him after dinner. “Yep, told you, I have been summoned!”

“Why would he want that, you saw him last week!?” Clayton asked, outraged that the headmaster was going to intrude on their weekend. He couldn’t understand what Dumbledore and Harry could possibly have to talk about again. 

“It’s a long story,” Harry said, frustrated that they were talking about this when he really didn’t want to. Dumbledore was complicating his life again, forcing him to have to discuss this with his pack siblings sooner than he was ready to.

“You’re still not going to tell us?” Clayton asked, feeling annoyed; he had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Harry might feel like opening up a little but apparently not and that fact really grated on him; especially after all the promises he had made the Alpha the day before. 

“Not yet,” Harry said with a sigh. “I told you, I need to figure some stuff out first, then I will,” he promised them. It wasn’t as though he intended to keep it from them indefinitely, but he simply was ready yet.

“We might be able to help,” Romy said gently. She didn’t want to force Harry to talk about it, but she was worried about him. 

“Not with this; I love you guys, all of you,” he said looking to Draco and Theo, “but this is something I have to figure out on my own. I’m sorry.” He looked genuinely apologetic as he said this, hating that he just couldn’t share this with them yet. 

“Just promise us that you’re not putting yourself in harm’s way!” Clayton insisted. Given everything that had happened since they had come to Hogwarts, it terrified him that Harry was going to get hurt, particularly when he wasn’t there to help him.

“I am not going to do anything at all for Dumbledore that I can possibly avoid,” Harry said evasively. He couldn’t promise Clayton what his friend wanted him to; he knew there would be danger along the path that Dumbledore was walking him but he had no other choice. 

He would tell his friend everything, or almost everything, eventually; but not yet, Clay would only freak out about it now and Harry couldn’t have that because he might run and tell Fenrir or one of the other pack adults and then he would be in trouble. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Fenrir removed him from the school and kept him tied to a tree. Not that that would work now that he had made the unbreakable vow; the very thought made him wince. It didn’t matter, there was no going back now, there was no way out, this was the path he had to tread, no matter how dangerous. 

“No wonder you were put in slytherin!” Romy said with a huff, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her submissive pack brother in frustration.

“I’ll tell you as soon as I can, okay,” Harry told her. “I promise,” he added at her sceptical expression.

“Just please be careful,” Draco said. He knew, better than most, how manipulative the headmaster could be; the old man had used his family to get him to spy on Harry. Draco knew that Dumbledore had Severus and that Harry, whatever he was doing, was doing it for his Dad. Clearly this was not something Harry had told his fellow pack members about and he wasn’t about to enlighten them either. That was up to Harry. 

“I’m scary remember, I’ll be fine,” Harry said, trying to lighten the mood, though rather unsuccessfully, as he got to his feet. He was starving and he didn’t think that either of the Greengrass sisters would be coming with them after their argument; so given they were no longer waiting for Daphne and Astoria, he didn’t see any other reason to delay getting breakfast. 

“Yes, I’m sure you can scare Dumbledore off with your cute kitten roars,” Clay said grumpily. However, he had noticed that Draco had just given in and told Harry to be careful and that made him a little suspicious as to what the blond Slytherin knew that they didn’t. 

“I think I’d rather stay here and get thoroughly mocked by you guys, than go visit the old coot,” Harry told them, trying to reassure them that he didn’t want to go and see Dumbledore at all. There was no getting out of it though. He unceremoniously threw the letter the headmaster had sent him, on to the fire, before heading for the exit. 

The others were quickly all on their feet and following in his wake, none more quickly than Clayton, who wasn’t about to let Harry out of his sight if he didn’t have to. He was going to take Fenrir’s orders a lot more seriously from now on. Even if he and Harry started fighting again then he was going to do what he was meant to do and just take it. 

“Well we can probably fit in some more mocking before you leave,” Theo said as they all clambered out of the portrait hole and into the corridor, heading for the stairs up to the entrance hall. 

“Thanks, much appreciated,” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, his stomach growling hungrily. He was just grateful that the thought of going to see the headmaster after dinner hadn’t made him lose his appetite. 

FGHP

Later that evening, after dinner, Harry trudged his way through the castle towards the headmaster’s office. He had had to make a slight detour to change his clothes, in the aftermath of having spent a lovely day with his friends outside by the lake, enjoying the last of the snow; he had been hit by one too many slushy snowballs for his clothes to still be comfortable.

Part of him was severely tempted to tell Dumbledore to just shove it, but there was always a chance that the vow would interpret that as not doing everything and anything to win the war and just kill him, so he had decided not to risk it.

Clay had  been obviously very unsure and worried about letting Harry go to see Dumbledore on his own, and had been insisting that he should come along. Harry honestly had had no idea how he was going to manage to talk Clay out of it, until Draco had done it for him, by pointing out that it would just make Harry look weak and put him at a disadvantage. 

Thankfully, at that, Clay had conceded, and permitted Harry to go alone on the condition that he return straight to them when he was done. Harry had no hesitations about agreeing to the terms Clayton laid out about returning to Slytherin common room right away; he knew that any time spent alone with the headmaster would leave him wanting quality time with his pack siblings.

However, even with that assurance, he still had no intention of letting Harry wander the castle alone, not that he told Harry this. Knowing that Romy would be safe in the Slytherin common room with Draco and Theo, Clay made plans to follow his friend, determined that he wouldn’t break his promise to the Alpha. 

As usual, Harry didn’t bother knocking as he reached the office. The headmaster had had the audacity to summon him and he didn’t have any choice in whether or not he went anymore, thanks to the unbreakable vow; however, he had a choice about whether he was polite about it. Strolling into the headmaster’s office, without so much as a greeting to Dumbledore, Harry sat himself down in the usual chair he used; propping his feet up on the desk, he lounged back, examining his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. 

“Good evening, Harry,” Dumbledore said with a sigh as he placed the book he had been reading down on the table and looking at the teenager with disdain for his lack of manners. 

“Give me a moment,” Harry said as he made a show of scraping out some of the dirt underneath his thumb before folding his arms over his chest and finally looking to the headmaster, who didn’t look entirely impressed. 

“Your manners are absolutely…” Dumbledore started to complain.

“My manners are fine,” Harry said snidely, interrupting the headmaster, not at all in the mood to listen to his grievances. “...To those that deserve to be treated with respect,” he added. “It is of my opinion that you do not, but you didn’t summon me here to talk about my manners.” 

“Yes, well,” Dumbledore said pointedly, not at all amused by, or approving of, Harry’s attitude, “before we begin, I believe you had the pleasure of meeting my brother yesterday,” he said, steep-ling his fingers and leaning forward on his desk slight to watch Harry closely.

“Your brother?” Harry asked curiously, trying to work out who the headmaster was referring too; he couldn’t think of anyone who he had met the day before who could have been Dumbledore’s brother, but he supposed there were quite a few people in Hogsmeade in passing.

“Yes, my brother, Aberforth,” Dumbledore told him. “He is the proprietor of the Hog’s Head,” he clarified, when Harry continued to look completely baffled.

“That was your brother?” Harry questioned in surprise, swinging his feet off the desk and sitting up in his chair. He found himself suddenly cursing his carelessness; he had even thought that the man was vaguely familiar at the time, but had dismissed it as nothing in his haste to reconnect with his mate.

“Indeed it was, I believe you had a room there with…”

“Don’t say his name," Harry snarled. "And before you start getting bitchy, let me tell you something. If you threaten my mate I will walk out that door and I’ll do fuck all to help you, vow or no vow, because I would rather die than have you do anything to him,” Harry said sternly. 

“You forget, our vow does not allow me hurt any current or future pack members, a nice little clause you added in there,” Dumbledore said stiffly. 

“If I can do one good thing with my life, it will be protecting my family from you,” Harry told the headmaster pointedly. 

“You will destroy Voldemort, there are many that would consider that a good thing,” Dumbledore said, trying to contain his amusement and fascination as he surveyed the boy. 

“Fine, let me rephrase, if I can do one good thing that I give a shit about, it’ll be protecting my family from you. Better?” Harry asked, glaring at the headmaster. He hated this man with a passion and he wanted Dumbledore to know that. 

“Destroying Voldemort is why I summoned you here,” Dumbledore said, ignoring the rest of what Harry had said. 

“I had worked that out for myself,” Harry said with a large, fake yawn. “Can we get this over with already, before you bore me to death?” 

“I believe you are familiar with the term Horcruxes,” the headmaster said with a sigh, doing his best to ignore the attitude from the teenager. They had covered Horcruxes in their previous meeting but he wanted to be sure that Harry had been paying attention. 

“We’ve discussed them before,” Harry drawled, his tone filled with boredom. 

“You remember me telling you there were many of them?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes,” Harry said with a sigh nodding his head. He couldn’t help but wonder what Clay and Romy were up to right now and wishing that he was with them, instead of sat here with the headmaster bored out of his mind. 

“Well, this is one of them,” the headmaster said removing the Gaunt ring from his robe pocket and offering it to Harry. The teenager looked at it dubiously, he had seen it somewhere before, though it hadn’t been broken then. 

“I know that,” Harry said in astonishment as he accepted the ring into his hand, finding no need to be suspicious of it as the headmaster had more use of him alive than dead. 

“You have seen it before?” the headmaster asked curiously. 

“Kind of,” Harry said with a frown. “I’ve dreamt about it before, a lot of times actually, it’s part of a dream that I have every Halloween.” 

“Will you tell me about this dream?” Dumbledore requested of him gently. 

“Why? It’s just a nightmare, I don’t see how it’s important,” Harry said with a frown. He didn’t really think that divulging the inner workings of his brain was going to do much to help in their hunt for Horcruxes. 

“You are connected to Voldemort, Harry. The night he tried to kill you, the same night he gave you that scar, he created a link between the two of you and this nightmare could very well mean something important,” the headmaster explained; he was feeling rather excited at this prospect, though he tried very hard to hide it from the infuriating teenager. 

“But it’s just a dream…” Harry said sceptically, eyeing the headmaster with suspicion. 

“Why don’t you tell me about it and we can decide from that,” the headmaster suggested. Even if the dream had nothing to do with the Horcruxes or Voldemort, and it was just a recurring dream, then it would still be fascinating to see inside of the teenager’s head. Dreams were very personal to a person after all. 

“Fine,” Harry said huffily. “Okay, well usually, the first thing I see is a locket being dropped in water, it’s in this dark …. like a cave, I think. After that there is a really cramped room, filled with stuff and I can see this crown, thing,” Harry said, scrunching his brow into a frown as he thought very hard. 

Dumbledore nodded, listening intently, fascinated by what Harry was telling him, he was already sure he could identify the items from what Harry was saying. The crown that Harry had mentioned could almost certainly have been the lost diadem of Ravenclaw and it certainly fit with the theme Tom had for the items he used to contain parts of his soul. 

“This ring in a house in a forest, hidden under floorboards,” Harry continued, thinking very hard, blocking out the memories of his mother screaming; that was too personal to recount to Dumbledore, it just didn’t feel right to share that with him. “A beautiful golden cup in a room full of treasure.” 

“Anything else?” Dumbledore asked, having counted four horcruxes, the diary would put it to five. That left Harry and the original part of Tom’s soul, which Dumbledore wasn’t sure about at all. He couldn’t be sure where that particular part of Voldemort had gone after it fled Quirrell’s body after killing Neville. 

“Yes, one more, though it’s a newer addition; it didn’t start appearing as part of the nightmare until a lot later,” Harry said, a shiver going down his spine as he thought about those horrible yellow eyes, involuntarily shivering at the memory of them. 

“What is it?” Dumbledore asked gently. 

“A snake, a gigantic creature with yellow eyes. I knew it wasn’t just any snake so I did some research on it and I found out what it is,” Harry said with a sigh, he didn’t want the headmaster to think that he hadn’t put any thought into what these dreams meant. He had thought about it a lot but had never found the answers he wanted and his father hadn’t been able to help him either. 

“What conclusion did you come to?” Dumbledore asked, surveying the teenager with excited interest. He thought he knew what this snake could be but he was curious to hear what conclusion Harry had come to in its regard.   

“A Basilisk,” Harry stated simply, watching the headmaster for any sign of a reaction. However, the headmaster remained very calm, simply nodding his head in agreement. 

“You would be correct; when Tom resurrected as his sixteen year old self, killing Ginny Weasley, he came out of the Chamber of secrets with a basilisk,” the headmaster informed him. 

“Chamber of secrets?” Harry asked curiously. It was not something he had come across any mentions of before, as far as he could remember.

“Yes, it is a place that people have been looking for, for centuries,” Dumbledore told him. “I have come to believe that only those who can speak parseltongue are able to gain access to it; though we do at least now know where it is, since Tom’s resurrection. However, we’ve been unable to retrieve the poor girl’s body given that no one can get inside,” the headmaster said sadly. 

“Parseltongue?” Harry asked and the headmaster nodded. “I can speak it,” he told him truthfully, seeing no point in hiding this ability from the headmaster if it might help matters. Perhaps he could even help get the Weasley girl’s body back, that might earn him enough favour to get Weasley to leave him and, more importantly, Clay alone.

“You can?” the headmaster asked; though he was not entirely astounded by this revelation, this was a strong indication that the connection between Harry and Voldemort was stronger than he had first thought. 

“Yes, I’ve always been able to. My Dad used to bring snakes back to use the skin they shed in potions and I’d get to keep them as pets for a while; before I met Clayton they were my only friends,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. He had never minded this in the slightest but it had been nice to finally have Clayton as a friend.

“That is something we should address another time, perhaps allow the Weasley family to get some closure on the matter of their daughter,” Dumbledore suggested. 

“Sure, I guess. Though I’m not sure I want to go down there and find her rotting corpse myself,” Harry said, frowning a little. He had seen enough horrors in his life, he didn’t particularly want to witness any more, certainly not willingly. 

“And I would not want you to; however, you would have to accompany me down there so to open all the required doors,” Dumbledore said, watching the teenager carefully. 

“Sure,” Harry said with another shrug; he didn’t have a problem with this. He knew that if it were one of his pack that was there he would have wanted someone else to have done if for him. He may not have liked Ron very much but his twin brothers seemed nice enough, he could remember that they had a large family; they deserved to have closure. 

“As for the other Horcruxes, which I believe are what you are seeing in your dreams," Dumbledore told him, "I have been hunting for them. And now, after a long and rather arduous journey I was, able to retrieve what I thought was another of them earlier today,” the headmaster explained. 

“You thought it was?” Harry asked, somewhat confused. He wouldn’t have thought that the headmaster would have left much to chance, especially not when it came to these Horcruxes. 

“Yes, the locket you mentioned; I have, what appears to be, a very good copy," the headmaster told him. "I found it exactly where you described it to be, though there were a lot more enhancements protecting it, than it just being in a cave,” Dumbledore said. 

“So we have no idea where the real one is at all?” Harry questioned. That was certainly a bit of a problem; it wasn’t like they could simply search the whole world for one little locket.

“Sadly not,” Dumbledore said. “I hoped to have one for us to destroy this evening, but alas, that was not to be. Though, I thought that perhaps we could read through the note that was hidden inside the fake now. We are, after all, in this together.”

“Okay,” Harry said with a frown, though he reluctantly found himself curious.

Dumbledore brought out a heavy gold locket with a serpentine 'S' in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Harry accepted it from him and examined it, turning it over in his hands; it was, as Dumbledore said, a very good copy. He pried the locket open with ease and a small folded piece of parchment fell out on to his lap. 

Carefully he picked it up, aware of Dumbledore moving around to read it over his shoulder; he vaguely thought that it was rather odd that the headmaster had not taken the time to read it before his arrival, but he supposed that it was likely a ploy to make Harry feel that the responsibility was upon his shoulders. Or perhaps he had read it and this was an act to make Harry feel more included; he didn’t much care either way. So, trying to ignore Dumbledore’s looming presence, he scanned the contents.

'To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.'

“Who is R.A.B?” Harry asked curiously. “And did he or she actually manage to destroy it?” 

“I have an idea on the identity of R.A.B but I have no proof, just a theory. As for destroying it, it is unlikely," Dumbledore told him with what seemed to be genuine frustration, though Harry couldn't be certain. "They are extremely difficult to destroy, though not impossible," the headmaster went on. "The item must be damaged beyond physical or magical repair. All methods of destruction are as deadly as the murder needed for its creation.” 

“So how do you propose we destroy them?” Harry asked with a tired sigh. If they were as difficult to destroy as all that, then he doubted he would ever be out from under Dumbledore’s thumb. It was a thought that made his blood run cold even thinking about it. 

“I destroyed the ring with a sword that was imbued with Fiendfyre,” the headmaster told him. “I assume you do not have any experience with this spell?” Dumbledore asked, watching him closely through narrowed eyes as he went back around to the chair behind his desk.

“My Dad didn’t teach me Dark Arts,” Harry snapped; he was irritated that the headmaster would suggest that his Dad had subjected him to anything dangerous or illegal. The thought that Dumbledore was accusing his Dad of this made him want to punch the headmaster in the face. 

“Then my opinion of him as a father figure has raised slightly; though, not by much,” Dumbledore told him. “However, you will not need to know how to cast Fiendfyre yourself, as you will simply be able to use the sword, which is goblin-made and only takes in that which makes it stronger.”

“Which is how it took on the power of the Fiendfyre spell,” Harry said, nodding his head in understanding. “If all of these parts of Voldemort's soul… if we destroy them all, will he die?”

“Yes, I believe so. Without his Horcruxes, Tom will be a mortal man, though still a powerful one regardless; it will still take a lot of power and skill to defeat him,” Albus said a little regretfully. 

The headmaster was hopeful; he had heard from all of his Professors that the teenager was surpassing all of their expectations in all subjects, except History of Magic; in this subject he was failing quite miserably, not least because his attendance was beyond poor. Astronomy was also something of a struggle for the teen but neither subject would help him when it came to defeating the Dark Lord. 

“You think I have that amount of power and skill?” Harry asked, watching the headmaster carefully as the elderly wizard moved back around to sit behind his desk. In all honesty, he was shocked that Dumbledore had that much faith in him. 

“I am certain that he marked you as his equal,” Albus said tactfully. He honestly didn’t know if Harry had what it took to defeat the Dark Lord. The teenager was an excellent student, he was knowledgeable, though albeit a little cheeky and needed something of an attitude adjustment. But he had been somewhat sheltered for his entire life and the headmaster wasn’t sure that that would work in their favour here. 

“Ah, the prophecy,” Harry returned, folding the note back up and replacing it into the locket, studying it carefully. It was a beautiful item that was for sure. 

“Yes,” Dumbledore said, watching as the young werewolf play with the fake locket of Slytherin. 

“Which you can’t get,” Harry stated bluntly, looking up from the locket long enough to glare at the old headmaster, showing that he was still rather unhappy about this particular fact.

“No, it is in the Ministry of magic as I said; the department of mysteries,” Dumbledore told him. “I am afraid there is nothing I can do to assist you in seeing it.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the headmaster; there was something in his wording that he was sure was an underlying message. It wasn’t so much that the headmaster was refusing to let him see the prophecy, more that he was refusing to be involved in fetching it. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of that; he was certainly curious as to what exactly it said, but it was unlikely he could just walk into the ministry and just demand to see it.

“Hypothetically,” Harry began tentatively, “if I were to go missing from Hogwarts for the night and, while missing, break into the Ministry of Magic… what would happen?” 

“That is not a course of action I can condone, Harry,” Dumbledore said pointedly, but he didn’t look particularly annoyed with the idea. Harry almost snorted in amusement at this, seeing clearly what the headmaster meant, though he couldn’t say it outright; he was starting to understand the elderly wizard a whole lot more. 

“But you wouldn’t stop me,” Harry said, wanting to make it a little more black and white. Dumbledore could never condone such actions of course but Harry needed to know if the headmaster would try and stop him if he decided to go after the prophecy himself. 

“If I was unaware of your actions then I would be unable to stop you, would I not?” Dumbledore said cryptically, his blue eyes twinkling. It took a lot of self control for Harry not to punch the headmaster right on the nose. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, keep it all hush, hush, you know nothing, I get the idea,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He understood perfectly well what the headmaster was implying. 

“I hardly approve…” Dumbledore began, only to be cut off by Harry, who waved his arm to silence the elderly man. 

“No, you hardly want to get your hands dirty, I get it, moving on now,” Harry said, resuming his blunt attitude as he subtly slid the locket into his pocket. It was something Albus didn’t miss but the fake Horcrux was not of importance and neither was the note, not now he had read it, so the headmaster allowed it. 

“I think that that will be all for this evening, I know that you must be tired after your… exciting weekend,” the headmaster said with a hint of disapproval in his tone. “For the record…”

“Don’t, just don’t,” Harry said sharply. “He’s my mate, I’m not coerced, he isn’t forcing me into anything, I love him. What we have isn’t any of your business; I’m fighting your damn war and Fenrir has nothing to do with it, he never will.” 

“Before you so rudely interrupted,” Albus said with a frown, “I was going to say that for the record, Aberforth told me that the relationship did not appear volatile.” 

“Well, what a shock,” Harry said with heavy sarcasm. “It didn’t appear to be volatile because it isn’t.”

“Indeed, well, good evening to you, Harry,” the headmaster said, inclining his head to the teenager as Harry got to his feet, still glaring rather venomously at the elderly wizard. “I will be in contact again soon.” 

“Oh, how ever will I survive the anticipation?” Harry bit back, turning on his heel and walking out of the office without looking back. He wanted to find his friends and just enjoy being a teenager, play some pool and enjoy the fact that, even a full day later, he could still feel his mate inside of him.

FGHP

Sirius was lying on the floor of a prison cell, in what seemed to be the basement dungeon at Malfoy Manor. His breath was coming in harsh gasps, and he was so exhausted that it was a struggle to keep his left eye open; the right one was a lost cause and now so swollen that he couldn’t even tell if it was open or closed anymore.

It felt like weeks, though he knew it was probably more likely only days, since he had been snatched off the streets of London by Deatheaters and brought before Voldemort. That had been bad enough and he thought that it couldn’t get any worse; of course that had been before he had been gifted to his deranged cousin Bellatrix, who seemed to have hold of even less of her sanity than the last time he had seen her, if that was possible. 

His cousin had so many questions for him, mostly about Harry, but he would tell her nothing, not about his precious Godson, who meant so much to him. He had felt no guilt in telling her of Severus’ fate, however, and had relished the surprise that had crossed her face for a moment then; he had even offered to take her to the potions master, in exchange for his freedom, but Bellatrix had just laughed at him, sounding cruel and even more deranged than usual. The cursed woman seemed to be getting off on torturing him, and Sirius could see no escape.

In the first few hours, Bella had relished watching him crawl towards the door, only to literally stand on him and walk the length of his spine in her spiked heels that dug painfully into his skin. She would then drop herself down to the ground, sitting on his shoulders, and pin him to the floor. Tormenting him with whispers of what she had planned for him while he was captive there, this was made even more stomach churning due to the sensation of her tongue against the rim of his ear.

It had been pointless when he had began to struggle against her to get free. Years of servitude under Voldemort’s cruel reign had left her a strong woman, powerful too. There was no escape from her, not when he had done nothing more energetic than scale the stairs at Grimmauld place since he had escaped from Azkaban all those months ago. He was not the fit and healthy man he used to be and was no longer a match for his psycho cousin. 

Just as Sirius’ struggles had been in vain that first time, they were each time following; now he was left with not even the strength to crawl. Not that that was an option anymore; after his fourth and fifth attempts she had seemingly grown bored of his feeble attempts and simply chained his ankle to the wall, such that he could move no further than two foot.

Sirius howled with pain as the whip landed down harshly against the back of his thighs, which were only covered by the shredded remains of his trousers now. He forced his good eye open, ready to beg for the pain of it to stop, and there, standing over him, was his beloved Remus. “Remus, help me,” he whimpered, as the crack of the whip sounded again, and his legs felt as though they were on fire.

“You’re little beast of a friend can’t help you now, cousin,” Bellatrix cackled. “Not even the werewolves want to help a blood traitor like you,” she told him as he leaned down over him once more. As she got back to her feet she trailed the tail of the whips across his damaged flesh and the pain flared once more, making him cry out in agony. 

“Remus, please,” Sirius begged. But the man just stood there and shook his head. To see his ex lover stood, watching him suffer and doing nothing to prevent it felt as if his chest was being crushed with the pain of it, pain that was worse than anything Bellatrix could ever do to him. 

“You have disappointed me, Sirius,” Remus said, his expression serious and unchanging. “You deserve this.”

“I just wanted to be a family, it was supposed to be you, me and Harry,” Sirius cried out, his voice finding strength once more. “Remus, I love you,” he sobbed, as his whole body screamed with pain. His breathing was harsh and uneven, panic rising inside of him at his ex-lovers harsh words. 

“Oooh, losing your marbles, my traitorous little cousin,” Bella cooed with delight, circling around Sirius. “No one here to hear your screams but me, and one other guest but I don’t think she enjoys your screams as much as I do,” she told him, as Sirius continued to talk to Remus, as though he was truly there. “But you do give me such a delightful idea for a new game to play,” she told him, as horrible grin on her face as she swung the whip once more, her cackling laugh mixing with his screams; perfect harmony to her ears.

FGHP

Dawn was yet to break over the clearing, everything still in the complete darkness that had settled in their forest clearing, the only light coming from the low glow of the embers of the fire. Callie had been awake for a little while, trying to settle her stomach to no avail. It gave a sudden lurch and she knew she didn’t have a choice. 

Wriggling free of Jenson’s firm hold of her, she tried her best not to wake him. He was not the heaviest of sleepers, unlike her brother, and, even in sleep, her mate was hugely possessive of her, not wanting to let her go. The problem was, if she didn’t make her escape then she was going to end up vomiting all over him and she didn’t think that this was the best way to announce to her mate that she might be pregnant. 

Having carefully disentangled herself from her mate without waking him, Callie crept carefully toward the tree line, cautious not to wake any of the others either. Her stomach was churning dangerously, it was a huge effort not to give in and vomit right there; thankfully, she had more restraint than that. 

Not wanting to disturb any of the others that needed their sleep, she ventured as far into the forest as she dared to go before allowing her nausea to overwhelm her. Bending over double she retched twice before emptying the pitiful contents of her stomach on to the ground. A sickly sweet smell suddenly overpowering her and rendering her nose useless. It unfortunately left her unaware of the danger that was approaching. 

FGHP

Micha had been feeling a little restless and had only managed a light doze at best all evening. He wasn’t sure what it was that was keeping him awake but he just had a horrible, uneasy feeling that wasn’t allowing him to sleep deeply. Damon was loosely wrapped around him, the dominant male’s semi-hard cock nestled between them, temptingly so. 

Micha had been half asleep when Callie had got up and staggered towards the tree line. At first he thought that she’d just gone for a comfort break, that was until he heard her retching. She hadn’t been looking well for days now and this wasn’t a great sign, seeing as she kept claiming that she was fine. 

A little concerned about her, Micha edged himself carefully from his mate’s arms, glad that Damon was such a deep sleeper. Shoving his feet into sneakers, Micha headed after her, following the sounds of Callie vomiting, which made it easy to find her even in the near darkness. 

It didn’t take him long to locate her; she had braced herself against a tree as she dry heaved, the air filled with the sickly sweet smell of vomit. Callie seemed genuinely startled when he made a small sound to alert her to his presence, not wanting to startle to poor woman. 

“Micha,” she said, pressing her hand to her chest to calm her hammering heart as she turned to look at the little submissive, “you startled me.” This was not what she wanted any of them to see; she still wasn’t entirely convinced she knew what was wrong with her and until she knew she didn’t want any of them to know about the sickness. She didn’t want to be considered as weak, or to worry them at all. 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to see if you were okay,” Micha said somewhat regretfully when he heard the tone of her voice. Something didn’t feel right and he wasn’t sure if it was just being out in the forest or something more, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, simply putting it down to the fact that Callie was out in the middle of the forest alone before dawn. He trusted that their territory was safe. 

“I’m…” However, Callie never got to finish her sentence before a large hand closed over her mouth, a second hand held a knife to her throat. Micha was too stunned to move or, in fact, do anything as Callie stilled in the arms of her attacker, feeling the knife to her throat. 

She didn’t dare move, her arms and feet were free but her mind wasn’t thinking rationally. The only thought in her mind was the potential child in her belly, a child she didn’t know if it actually existed but, if it did, she wanted to do everything and anything to protect it.

“Such a pretty girl,” the stranger said, Micha watching as the attacker's tongue ran the length of Callie's cheek causing her to shudder in utter revulsion. Micha wasn’t entirely sure what to do, frozen with fear and uncertainty. He thought of the others sleeping a short distance away, unaware of the danger they were all in. He knew that they couldn’t help them, it was up to him. One wrong move could end up in one or both of them being dead and he wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Suppressing the rising panic that seemed set to overwhelm him, Micha looked around frantically for anything that he could use as a weapon. His own blade was in the clearing, useless to him; he felt stupid for not having grabbed it, but he hadn’t had any reason to believe that he would have need for it. The only knife was the one this stranger had, and Micha realised that meant that he would have to get it away from him. 

“It’s okay Callie,” Micha said gently, letting her know that he was still there; his voice calm despite how hard his heart was hammer in his chest. However, this also drew the attackers attention to him, a sneer on the stranger’s face as he took in Micha’s smaller stature and overall weaker appearance. This wolf, whoever he was, could scent out that Micha was a submissive and therefore seen as a minimal threat. 

“On the ground, boy,” the stranger barked at Micha as Callie struggled against him slightly, trying to turn her head so that she could see Micha. This, however, only made her attacker press the blade to her throat more firmly. Though, he did move his hand from her mouth, moving it to fist in her short hair, ensuring that any movement would cause her pain. He didn’t want her going anywhere. 

Micha, glaring at the strange man, fell to his knees, refusing to take his eye from this man for even a second, determined to protect Callie. He took the opportunity to take in his features, or at least what he could see of them in the darkness. All he could really make out was dark hair and dark eyes, he wasn’t exactly small either; he was at least double the size of Callie. He was also clearly one of them, a werewolf, which meant he wasn’t there by accident either. 

It made Micha’s heart race to think of the strays; it brought back memories of Harlan that he would much rather have forgotten. Summoning up the memory of Damon’s scent, the submissive managed to maintain his calm and stop himself from falling into a panic, knowing that both his and Callie’s lives depended on him keeping his head.

“Just run, Micha,” Callie whimpered, not wanting to see the submissive hurt; he had been hurt more in his life than anyone should have to be and she didn’t want it to happen again, not in aid of her. She knew that Damon loved him, and she wouldn’t see her brother lose yet another mate.

Though, she wasn’t exactly sure that she would be able to take it either and her thoughts kept going back to the possibility that she was carrying Jenson’s baby, but this was the last thing she wanted to think about. It was only a possibility, an unlikely one at that, and Micha was a certainty, a stubborn one, who didn’t seem to be listening to her. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Micha promised; even if he hadn’t loved Callie in her own right, which he did, then he would still have stayed with her regardless; she was Damon’s sister, after all. He wasn’t about to let this beast of a man hurt her in any way, and definitely not like he had been hurt. 

“Don’t try anything, boy,” the unknown man warned, “or I’ll gut her and play with her insides.” His voice was a deep, threatening growl and it chilled Micha to the core but he kept thinking of Damon, his dominant mate becoming his strength. 

“Run, Micha,” Callie pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks, “please.”

“Not happening,” Micha snarled, still pinning his glare on the unwelcome man still holding Callie firmly to his body. The submissive watched every single movement that the man made, waiting for his chance. He wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to himself or to Callie. They were going to make it out of this just fine, after all they had been trained to fight just for this reason. 

The thought that gave Micha the courage he needed was the knowledge that Harry and Romy had both been able to fend off attackers four times their size and lived to tell the tale; though, admittedly, it had been a close call. This gave him confidence and strength to hold his nerve, knowing that if they could do it then he could as well.

Seeing that Micha wasn’t going to go anywhere and wanting to get the stranger’s attention back on her, Callie swung her leg, aiming between her captor’s legs; he was too quick though, and as soon as she went to move, he threw her roughly to the ground. She rolled, hitting brush and rock before coming to a stop on her back, she heard Micha call out her name before her attacker was on top of her, baring down with his whole weight and she cried out as he pinned her down, screaming for all she was worth, knowing that this was their only hope to get help. 

Micha saw his moment as the unwelcome man pinned Callie to the floor and quickly moved to a squat, jumping at their attacker, pushing him off Callie as he collided with him and just praying that she wouldn’t get caught by the knife in the process, relying on pure luck.

Callie continued to scream; she had not been expecting for Micha to pounce upon her attacker as forcefully as he had. The knife that had been held to her neck had grazed her cheek but it was only a scratch; she was far more worried about the potential child that she might be carrying and that she had just hit the ground so hard. 

She turned on to her side, tears welling in her eyes as she curled into a ball, sobbing painfully when she saw that Micha was now brawling with the man who had attacked them. The smaller submissive had taken the larger man by surprise and this was the only reason that he was winning right now. 

He straddled the other werewolf’s broad chest, both of their hands around the knife as they fought over it, knowing that whoever held the blade at the end was going to stand alive and victorious. Micha, however, was not planning on fighting fair, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the other man's arm. 

The other werewolf cried out in shock, his grip upon the blade loosening. Without thinking, Micha grabbed it and without a moment to process what he was doing, acting on pure instinct, he thrust the blade as hard as he could into the fleshy area beneath the man’s chin. 

FGHP

Fenrir jolted awake at the sound of the screaming along with the rest of the pack, all of whom were looking around in a panic, trying to figure out what was happening and who was yelling. It was quickly became clear who was missing from the clearing; both Jenson and Damon, looking utterly panic stricken as they clambered to their feet and without a second thought, or even pausing to put on shoes, ran towards the screaming. Both of them determined to protect their mates. 

The Alpha and Lukas were hot on their heels, Tessie too terrified to even move, curling up in a ball feeling utterly useless with her injured arm strapped to her chest. She would be no good in this fight; if she went with the others, she would only get in the way. 

The scene that they arrived to was horrific. Callie had curled in on herself, sobbing, both hands clutching at her stomach. Micha was covered in blood, stood with a knife in his hand looking utterly shocked at what he had done. His hands were shaking violently, almost unable to clutch at the knife he held.

A body of a large man lay twitching on the ground at Micha’s feet, whoever he was, he had a large, gaping hole in his throat that was still oozing blood as the man’s heart beat its last. 

Damon was at his mate’s side in a second, Jenson surrounding Callie, both dominants comforting their mates. Everyone else surveying the scene with horror, worry and confusion. They were meant to be safe. Fenrir looked absolutely furious, glaring at the unknown, and now dead, man with venom. The sounds of Callie’s sobs were reverberating around the trees making them sound louder than they actually were and no one missed the linger scent of vomit on the air.

“What happened?” Fenrir demanded to know in a booming voice. They were all running on adrenaline and he was furious at finding members of his pack had been attacked again. He knew he would have to do something about it, but first he needed answers. He needed to know what had happened so he knew how to deal with it accordingly. Never had he been more glad that his own mate was absent because knowing Harry it would have been him rather than Micha to be out here with Callie. 

“Micha, talk to me, what happened?” Damon said, his voice soft as he sat down on the ground, dragging them away from the body as he pulled Micha into his lap, and prying the knife from his grip, handing it over to Fenrir. He was flooded with relief that his mate was alright, but he couldn’t fight the anger that Micha had been out there in the first place. 

Callie wasn’t in any fit state to tell them anything. Jenson was terrified for his fragile mate in his arms as she broke down completely. He could smell that she was bleeding but he couldn’t check her over, not while she was sobbing so violently, still in shock. 

“He just came from nowhere,” Micha said, his voice trembling as he snuggled into his mate, the blood that covered him, now covering Damon too. 

“Lukas, with me, we check the boundaries now,” Fenrir instructed, worried that there might be others lurking; ideally he wanted Jenson with him too but it was obvious that he wasn’t going to be letting Callie out of his sight any time soon. Fenrir could smell her blood, there was no way he’d leave her, not knowing that she was injured. “Damon, Jenson, take Micha and Callie back, stay in the middle of the clearing with Tessie. Stay alert!”

The tone of the Alpha’s voice left no room for argument on this point. He was protecting his pack as a good leader should and no one was going to argue with him over this, especially not after what had just happened.  

Fenrir, with Lukas tailing him, took off to check the boundaries for further signs of intruders. Damon wanted to take Micha to the stream and wash him of the blood that he was covered in; however, the Alpha’s orders were final. They were to go back to the clearing and stay there until they were sure that it was safe in their territory. 

Now that Damon knew his mate was safe, the relief was gradually being replaced by anger that bubbled in his stomach in an uncontrollable rage. He couldn’t understand why Micha had chosen to face the threat on his own instead of getting help, it made him furious to think of all the other options that had been available and Micha had chosen the one that put himself in danger. 

Jenson scooped Callie up into his arms; she was still sobbing violently, her entire body shaking, both of her hands on her stomach, though no one thought to question why this was, not yet at least. Micha, however, seemed unable to move, still in shock from what he had done, curled on Damon’s lap, his eyes on the body.

Jenson, holding Callie close to him, started back towards the clearing, not wanting to leave Tessie on her own and thinking that they would be safer there than here. It would also mean they would be near the warmth of the fire where he could check Callie over and make sure that she was okay and that the cut to her cheek was the only injury she had. Damon and Micha hung back however, needing to talk. 

“I killed him,” Micha said as the Beta wolf left them alone; he was unable to comprehend what had happened as the adrenaline drained from his system. He honestly couldn’t believe that he had taken a man’s life. Right now he was beyond grateful for his mate’s strong arms around him, they were the only thing that stopped him from completely losing his mind. Damon was his everything, his rock. 

“You kept Callie and yourself safe,” Damon said. “Though we will be talking about you throwing yourself into dangerous situations later,” he added with a scowl. He hated that Micha had put himself in danger, Damon couldn’t help but be angry at this. His submissive mate had been reckless, as if his life meant nothing. 

“Damon...” Micha went to say, not liking the tone that his mate was speaking to him with, but he was swiftly cut off by a stern look from Damon, who seemed to be absolutely furious. 

“No, Micha, you scared the shit out of me,” the dominant snarled. The thought that he had almost lost his mate was eating away at him, that he hadn't even been given the chance to protect him. 

“I didn’t mean…” Micha tried to say, though it seemed that Damon wasn’t going to allow him to finish a sentence, he was just too angry at what had happened. 

“I’m grateful that you saved Callie, that you protected yourself, but fuck, you could have died!” the dominant ranted, the anger and frustration boiling over. It bothered him more than he thought was possible that Micha had almost got hurt, almost been killed. He had sworn to himself that he would protect Micha since they had become mates, that he would never allow him to be hurt again, and now the submissive was trembling in his arms, scared, hurt and lucky not to be dead.

“Damon…” the submissive tried to say, taken aback by how cross Damon was. It scared him a little with how the dominant was acting. Damon was usually so gentle and patient and calm, this fury was not something Micha knew how to deal with.

“You should have run, you should have got me, or Fenrir, or Jenson, anyone, but you shouldn’t have stayed and fought on your own,” Damon carried on, not listening to the fact that his mate was trying to say something. 

“I didn’t want Callie to get hurt,” Micha shouted, more to get his mate’s attention than the want to actually yell at him. “I can’t believe you’re going to lecture me when I just saved your sister,” he added, his voice quieter this time and full of hurt, fighting not to actually start crying. 

“But you could have died!” Damon reiterated, frustrated that this point didn’t seem to be sinking in. “What part of that do you not understand?” he demanded to know wrapping his arms tighter still around his mate. 

“I understand…” Micha tried to tell him.

“No, you don’t,” Damon interrupted, his voice angrier than he had intended it to be. “I can’t lose you, Micha, I can’t, I couldn’t live without you,” he tried to explain, needing Micha to truly realise how important he was to him. It was his job to protect his submissive and he had failed.

“He had a knife to Callie’s throat, Damon,” Micha tried to explain, fighting out of his mate’s tight hold on him and getting to his feet. He was touched by Damon’s declaration but he couldn’t grasp how his mate could think he would just leave Callie like that. 

“The thought of you not being around…” Damon said, his voice coming out in a strangled sob of pain, standing up too, now that he didn’t have Micha in his lap. He could see that Micha was still shaking and he was keen to get them back to the clearing as Fenrir had ordered. He felt a little guilty for laying into his mate so much but he needed Micha to know how important he was.

“I didn’t want you to lose your sister either,” Micha argued back, tears on his face. He was still trembling from the shock of what had happened, and he didn’t want to be fighting with Damon, he just wanted to be in his mate’s arms. “I… I didn’t think about me, I just didn’t want you to hurt and I know how much you love Callie,” he went on, needing Damon to comprehend how he felt, why he had acted the way he had.

“You still don’t understand, do you…,” Damon said with realisation, stepping closer to Micha and taking him into his arms, holding him close. It hurt his heart to hear his mate think so little of himself. 

Micha leaned against him, accepting the embrace and inhaling Damon’s scent as the strong arms wrapped around him. “I know I scared you,” he whispered, losing his battle with his emotions as tears ran down his face “but…”

“No…” Damon interrupted firmly, “you don’t understand that you mean the world to me, Micha,” he said, holding his mate close, wanting and needing Micha to really comprehend what he meant to him. “You are just as important to me, never doubt that.”

They stayed that way, taking comfort in each other. Micha tried to discreetly wipe his tears on Damon’s shirt; the dominant noticed, but couldn’t bring himself to care about anything more than having his mate safely in his arms, reassuring himself and his inner wolf that their submissive was okay.

“But she’s your family,” Micha said a few moments later as Damon released his hold on the submissive. Micha had a puzzled expression on his tear stained face, as Damon started to lead them both back towards the clearing, the dominants arm around his back as he leant against Damon’s side.

“And so are you,” Damon replied confidently. He hadn’t really considered it in such terms before but the second he had spoken the words he knew they were true; Micha was his family and he never wanted to be without him again. Then, after a moment of hesitation, Damon turned to look at Micha. “I want to tell Clayton; next full moon, we’ll tell him.” 

Micha stopped in his tracks, just short of the tree line, turning to stare at his mate in surprise. “You’re sure?” he asked. “You’re not worried that he is going to be really angry or upset?” He hadn’t liked Damon’s reasons for keeping their relationship a secret from Clayton but he had come to accept them.

“Oh, I am quite certain we will get quite a reaction from him,” Damon said with a wry smile. “But, as much trouble as Clayton is, he is my son, my family, and I want to work towards us being able to be a family together.” He could understand that it wouldn’t be easy for Micha and Clayton to learn to be family to each other but he hoped they could find a way that worked for all of them.

Micha wore a slightly stunned expression as Damon’s words sunk in. “I never really thought about that but… he’d kinda be…” he said, his voice trailing off.

“Your step-son, if you’ll have him,” Damon said with a chuckle.

“That will… take some getting used to,” Micha said, scrunching up his nose. It was too weird to think about when he was still struggling to comprehend the attack that he and Callie had just been through. 

“Not a deal breaker then?” Damon asked, as they headed into the clearing towards where Jenson was sat with Callie on his lap, clinging to him, and Tessie at his side. It seemed as though Callie was talking, so he was hopeful that she was maybe explaining what had happened, how the man had managed to get the jump on her and Micha.

“No…,” Micha said, he wanted to be with Damon, even if that meant a lifetime of Clayton’s antics. “But if he starts calling me Daddy, then I am kicking his butt,” he added, smirking at his mate a little. 

“Noted,” Damon said with amusement; the idea of Clayton calling Micha Daddy was just too funny, he wasn’t even going to dare suggest the alternative of Mummy. “Let’s get you changed,” he said, deciding to change the subject before he got himself into trouble. “In fact let us both get changed, then we can cuddle.” Micha looked down, first at himself then at Damon, both of them were a mess. 

“Oh,” Micha said, realising, as if for the first time, that he was covered in the man’s blood, and that Damon was too, simply from holding him. “Yeah, that would be good,” he agreed. Now that it had been pointed out to him, he was painfully aware of the state they were in; and the idea clean clothes and cuddling with Damon was decidedly appealing. He also wanted to go and make sure that Callie really was okay.

“Come on, trouble,” Damon said, pressing a kiss to Micha’s temple. He glanced back into the woodland; he really hoped that Fenrir and Lukas got back soon, as he was still on edge and wouldn’t feel calm again until he knew they were all safe in their home.

Micha had taken a few steps towards where they kept a few changes of clothes each in bags in the clearing, but he realised that Damon wasn’t following. “Damon?” he asked, wondering why his mate had stopped.

“I swear I will keep you safe,” the dominant said, returning his attention to Micha, and pulling him into his arms once more. “You and Callie, both,” he promised. 

“And Clayton, and Harry… how are you going to protect all of us, Damon?” Micha asked with genuine concern; he feared that his mate would push himself too far and just end up hurt.

“I don’t know, but I will,” he responded with determination, leading Micha over to the clothes bags with an arm around him. He wasn’t going to let Micha go, not this morning, not ever. 

FGHP

Fenrir and Lukas did not return until an hour after the sun had broken and daylight flooded the clearing. No one had been able to get back to sleep. They had all been waiting on their Alpha to return, Tessie making tea and toast for them all. It was all she could manage with only one usable arm. 

“Damon, a word,” Fenrir barked as he strode back into the clearing, Lukas just behind him looking worn out but pleased to be back. Damon, however, had Micha curled up on his lap, the submissive’s head on his chest, neither of them wanted to move. “Now!” the Alpha bellowed. 

Sighing, Damon shifted a little, wiggling until Micha was on the floor and looking a little put out about this. The truth was the submissive looked damn near petrified about being left on his own without his mate. “I’ll stay where you can see me,” Damon promised, motioning for Lukas to take his place while he spoke to Fenrir. 

“Yes, my Alpha?” Damon asked as they separated themselves from the others, though keeping them in sight. Micha never took his eyes from his mate, even when Lukas took a seat next to him and attempted to strike up a conversation. 

“The other children that were bitten at the same time as Harry and Clayton,” Fenrir said bluntly, Damon nodded to say that he was following. “We should start bringing them into the pack.” He was keen to have his pack as strong as they could be; he had intended to fetch them as they turned sixteen, but it couldn’t wait any longer.

“If any of them survived,” Damon said pointedly; he hadn’t liked the idea of biting children but he had never said anything. After all, it had given him, and Eric, Clayton at the time. He hadn’t thought he had the right to complain. 

“I have been keeping track,” Fenrir growled, not happy at the insinuation that he had been that careless. “I bit eight, Harry and Clayton included. There were only two that did not survive.”

“So there are four out there somewhere,” Damon said, trying not to sound utterly horrified. “All of them about to turn sixteen.” He had always known that there were others that Fenrir had deliberately chosen to bite but it felt a lot more real now that his friend was talking about bringing them to join the pack.

“Yes,” Fenrir stated. He had not followed them closely as of late, but he knew that they had survived their early transformations, he had no reason to think that he would have any trouble finding them now. “They should have come here before Harry but things have not gone to plan,” he said. Though he had initially been frustrated that Harry had been brought to him sooner than planned, he couldn’t regret it now that he was mated to the beautiful, though troublesome, submissive. It did however mean, that his other plans were not unfolding as intended.

“You can say that again,” Damon said with a sigh and a shake of his head. Despite the years he had spent watching over and protecting Harry, he had still never anticipated that he and Severus would actually be attacked; still, that was what had happened and now Harry was a full, and mostly happy, member of their pack.

“Regardless,” Fenrir snapped, not appreciating Damon’s attitude, “they will be brought here, they will do what they were bitten for and protect Harry.” He could remember those early months, and even years, after he had bitten Harry; he had been so empowered by the knowledge of the mate he would have once the young boy was fully grown, so determined to keep him safe, as he had failed to do for Alexis.

“These are still little more than children,” Damon pointed out. He understood why Fenrir had done what he had done, his determination to ensure Harry’s safety, but he didn’t understand how adding four fifteen year old hormonal teens to the mix was actually going to help the situation.

“They are the same age as Clayton, and they will learn,” Fenrir said stubbornly. 

“Clayton has had thirteen years to get used to being Harry’s personal bodyguard, to being part of this pack. The others will not be like him; they are unlikely to just accept things so easily,” Damon warned him, already knowing that his friend would not listen and that his words were falling upon deaf ears.

“They belong here. You will find them, take Micha with you if you must, but they should be brought here soon.” Fenrir was not wavering on this matter. There were four more werewolves out there that he had bitten, they belonged in his pack and could provide more protection for all of them. 

All of them were nearing their sixteenth birthdays and therefore would be counted as adults within the pack. It was shameful to Fenrir that his pack was so weak, to have women and male submissives defending the territory from intruders, it was unthinkable. That they had such a threat against them at all was grating on the Alpha, knowing that he could have done so much better. 

He wasn’t going to stand for it anymore; he was going to bring these werewolves into the pack, train them and ensure that they become integral members of their family. Fenrir could at least recognise that that was what they were. They might not have been physically strong but every single person in the territory was unquestionably loyal to him as their Alpha. They were a family. 

FGHP 

Thrilled after a successful talk with Harry earlier in the day Albus Dumbledore was walking with a spring in his step, humming a happy song. Everything was perfect, or at least as perfect as they could hope for it to be at this point in the game. There were a few loose ends, of course, but he was hoping to tie up one of them this evening before retiring for the night. 

It did mean a trip to Grimmauld Place, however, and the headmaster was half tempted to leave it until the next morning. Mondays were the time to deal with less pleasant things anyway, in his opinion. Though, in truth, he knew that Sirius needed to be dealt with. 

After the man’s outburst four days ago that had seen Sirius storm out of his home in a rage, Dumbledore had allowed the man some time to cool down. Sirius had gone running off into London on his own, which was not a smart thing to have done but Albus did not consider Sirius his responsibility anymore. The only reason he was checking up on him now was to make sure he knew where the troublesome and slightly unhinged man was; and only then so that he wouldn’t be able to cause trouble. 

Using the floo network, Albus travelled from his office, directly into the dingy kitchen at Grimmauld Place where the only sign of life was the miserably grumpy Black house elf, who was stumbling around, muttering under his breath. 

“Elf, is your master present?” the headmaster requested of the pitiful creature. He was all for equality in this world but this creature belonged to an ancient pureblood magical family, there would be little hope for him, he had been here for too long. Besides he was privy to too much information that Dumbledore would not want getting into the wrong hands. 

“Kreacher’s master is not here,” the house elf said, turning to sneer at the headmaster. “Master Sirius left and did not return, Kreacher is alone again with his mistress.” A sickening grin that showed ugly teeth appeared on the house elf’s face. “It is how Kreacher likes it to be,” Kreacher mumbled, under his breath as through the expression on his face had not made that plain enough.

“You mean to tell me that Sirius has not been back since the night he left?” Dumbledore questioned, slightly concerned by this turn of events, mulling over the likely scenarios that would have kept the man from returning to his residence. 

“Kreacher is alone with his mistress now, Kreacher is happy,” the house elf said, wandering off along the kitchen; Dumbledore doubted it would be to do any work, given the house looked as though he hadn’t done such a thing in many years.

Knowing that he was not likely to get much more from the house elf, Dumbledore withdrew his wand and cast the spell that would alert him to anyone else in the property. Unsurprisingly, the spell revealed that Kreacher was telling the truth; there was no one there. The fact that Sirius had been gone for four days now was slightly worrisome. There was no telling what had happened to the man; however, Albus was sure he could take an educated guess. 

If Sirius had truly not been home in that long then the man was either already dead or in the hands of Deatheaters. Either was likely at this point and for Sirius’ sake, Dumbledore hoped that the man was dead because, between the two options, death was the more humane of the two. There was no telling the torment Black would suffer in the hands of the Deatheaters. 

Albus was just grateful that he didn’t have to do anything, not really. Losing the man to Voldemort and his followers was no great loss. He did not believe that there was any information that he could reveal that would do any great harm and no one was going to miss him; not right away at least. Remus was the only one who might take issue with the fact that he wasn’t doing anything to find Sirius, though the two men had not spoken a civil word to one another in months. 

The disappearance of Sirius would be easily swept under the rug, at least for the moment. Though, he would send out Tonks and Mad-Eye to confirm one way or the other if Sirius was dead or a prisoner. It was the least he could do, he supposed, but he wouldn’t let them risk their lives trying to get him back; they were too valuable and Sirius wasn’t worth it; in fact, he was worth practically nothing and was at least out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us some of your thoughts, we always look forward to hearing them. We had one reviewer suggest that some of you might want to join either TeamDraco or TeamClay, so feel free to let us know which way you lean.


	56. Honest Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Cedric for the first time since Hogsmeade, to Remus about his mother, to his father about his life now and to his pack siblings about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it is officially one month until the anniversary, and I know we are excited about it, but we have another seven chapters to post first, so I guess we better get proof reading Here is the first of them, hope you enjoy it.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 56 - Honest Conversations

Harry stood in the Owlery, his thick cloak wrapped around him tightly. He was alone, for once. When he had discovered that Clayton had followed him to the headmaster’s study and waited for him outside, he had been furious. It had felt like he was having his freedom and personal space stripped away and he wouldn’t have it. 

That was how he had come to be in the Owlery at six in the morning on a Monday. He had slipped out of bed before either of his pack siblings had woken and snuck out of the dormitory to send a letter to Lukas. He hadn’t been heartless though,  he had left them a note but he wasn’t expecting them to wake up for another hour yet, at least. Even then it was likely that Clayton wouldn’t be wide enough wake to realise he was missing, not until he had had his coffee.

He had been considering a meeting with Remus that evening, thinking that it would be nice to have a more placid mind to connect with. As much as he loved Clayton and Romy, both of them were constantly bickering back and forth, not to mention that Clay was mostly a constant ball of energy. Harry felt as if he needed a calmer influence for a few hours, someone less stifling. Also Clayton couldn’t complain because Remus was as good as one of them now, one of their pack, so he wouldn’t be unprotected. 

So lost in his thoughts, as he petted one of the tawny owls that had swooped down to see if he had any treats, Harry didn’t hear anyone approaching until it was too late to hide from the unwelcome intrusion on his solitude. 

“Oh,” a male voice said from behind him, sounding rather startled and Harry turned to face the other boy, successfully managing to stifle his flinch as he realised who it was. “I wasn’t expecting for anyone to be here,” Cedric said, looking a little uncomfortable at being face to face with Harry for the first time since the Hogsmeade weekend. 

“Yeah, I needed to send a letter,” Harry said, releasing the owl and shoving his hands in his pocket; he too was feeling a little self conscious. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to Cedric. After Fenrir’s reaction to the last time, it wasn’t something that Harry ever wanted to experience again. It was a side of the Alpha that the teenager never wanted to invoke again. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Cedric said, turning to leave. His feelings regarding Harry were even more confused than before, even if the younger teenager had made it blatantly clear that nothing would ever happen between them; he wasn’t exactly sure how Harry felt about him either.

“No, I’m done, I’ll go,” Harry said with a sigh, not liking that this was how it was going to be from now on. He had liked Cedric, but there was no way that he could ever return the same level of affection that the Hufflepuff felt for him; he didn’t want the awkwardness, but even that was preferable over the head boy thinking that there was something between them. 

“Harry…” Cedric began as Harry headed for the exit. “Wait.” The Slytherin turned, looking at the head boy questioningly. “You still consider us to be friends right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I guess so, why?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Good, it’s just, I wouldn’t want you to think that we weren’t friends,” Cedric said, struggling to find the words. 

“I’m sorry…” Harry said quickly, thinking that he owed Cedric the apology for the way he had introduced the older teenager to Fenrir. Even Harry, who had seen the Alpha’s softer side, knew that the man was imposing and terrifying, even when you didn’t know his name or the fact that he was a werewolf. 

“Why are you sorry?” Cedric asked, frowning at the younger teenager, he didn’t think that Harry had anything to be sorry for. Sometimes the way Harry acted, it only reinforced the fact that it looked like he was being abused by this so called boyfriend of his. 

“Introducing you to… my boyfriend the way I did. He can be a little, umm, intimidating I guess,” Harry said, mumbling a little. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself as he spoke, fidgeting with the hem of his school jumper. 

“Harry…” Cedric began with a sigh, not really knowing how to put his thoughts into words. “You are so young and your boyfriend… he’s…”

“He’s what?” Harry asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he watched Cedric struggle to get his words out. It would have been rather endearing if Harry hadn’t been so irritated by it. 

“Older,” Cedric said, watching Harry carefully for a reaction. 

“Yeah, I guess he is a little,” Harry said with a shrug, he hadn’t really considered the age gap between himself and Fenrir, he knew that it was a considerable one but it didn’t work like that, not for Werewolves. Mates could be determined from infancy, although consummating it then was largely frowned upon; and it had been Fenrir who had always intended to wait until he had turned sixteen. 

“A little… Harry, do you even know how old he is?” Cedric asked, careful to keep his voice soft and calm. The last thing he wanted right now was to argue with Harry. Cedric felt that he needed to get this out, he wouldn’t feel right with himself until he did. 

“Yes, I just don’t think that it matters all that much; he treats me well, we love each other…” Harry said, feeling increasingly more uncomfortable with the route that this conversation was taking. Discussing Fenrir with Cedric wasn’t exactly what he had had in mind when he had come here, he had wanted some alone time and instead he was on the verge of a full blown argument. 

“And he’s told you that he loves you,” Cedric asked, finding it hard to believe. Even from the brief meeting that he had had with the man, Cedric didn’t believe that Harry’s boyfriend could ever be kind or caring enough to share his feelings so bluntly.  

“No, not exactly, but…” Harry said, not really knowing how to explain the bond they shared without giving away what they were to Cedric. 

“Then how do you know?”  Cedric demanded to know, looking at Harry without a hint of malice, there was simply curiosity and concern.

“I just do…” Harry said with exasperation. He knew Fenrir loved him, even if the Alpha had never vocalised these feelings. He showed it in the way that he acted, protecting him, caring for him, possessing him in every way that was possible to possess someone. "Look," Harry said suddenly, turning around and pulling up the bottom of his hair to expose the mating mark on his neck. "This is a bonding mark, he wouldn't have done this if he didn't care about me." he said, turning back around to face the head boy once more. He hadn't even thought twice about showing this to Cedric, it didn't even occur to Harry that Cedric had no idea that he was a werewolf and that the mark would mean nothing to him other than being a bite mark. 

Cedric was horrified to see the large bite at the nape of Harry's neck and a million concerns and questions sprang into his mind. “Is he hurting you?” he demanded to know given that this supposed bonding mark seemed to confirm his fears for how Harry was being treated. 

However, the question was so sudden that it took Harry by surprise. He hadn’t been expecting it at all. He was so taken aback by being asked such a ridiculous question that it took him a moment for his brain to kick back into gear and respond. 

“What? No, of course he isn’t. It isn’t like that, Cedric,” Harry insisted. Of course, to say that Fenrir didn’t hurt him wasn’t exactly true. The Alpha had hurt him a number of times, grabbing him so hard that it bruised, the wounds to his ego invisible but still evident and then there had been Saturday afternoon when Fenrir’s wolf had taken over. He would be lying to say that that had been painless; however, he could look Cedric in the eye and tell him honestly that Fenrir had never hurt him because he had never felt physical pain. It wasn’t a flat out lie, it was simply bending the truth a little. “Where is this coming from?” he asked.

“It’s coming from the fact that I’ve seen how he is with you, he’s so much older and it’s clear you have a sexual relationship….” Cedric went on and as these words slipped from the head boy’s lips Harry became infuriated, he had no idea how that was any concern of Cedric’s. 

“Whoa, how is that any of your business?” Harry snapped, losing his patience a little. He didn’t understand why everyone was so concerned about his love life. First Dumbledore, then Remus, now Cedric; it wasn’t as if he wanted it to be public knowledge. What he and Fenrir shared needed to stay between him and Fenrir. 

“I’m scared for you,” Cedric said sadly, he didn’t want for Harry to be angry at him. He had not meant for any of this to happen, he had just wanted to make sure that Harry was safe. He truly cared for the younger teenager, seeing him being hauled around by such a large man had been terrifying. Cedric only wanted to be sure that his friend was safe and that he wasn’t being hurt in any way. 

“Well you don’t have to be, I’m not your concern,” Harry said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. He was sick of everyone just assuming that he couldn’t take care of himself. He was with Fenrir because he wanted to be, and if that did change, then he would leave; he was certain that wouldn’t happen, but he definitely wouldn’t wait for someone to come ‘save’ him.

“You’re my friend,” Cedric said gently, still concerned that Harry was covering for the huge older man that was apparently his boyfriend. Harry was being far too defensive for his liking.

“If you’re really my friend then butt out; he’s my mate, end of discussion,” Harry snapped before realising what he had said and clamping both of his hands over his mouth as if this would undo the damage that had been done. 

Cedric looked at Harry in shock, not sure what to make of the younger teenager’s terminology for the man or the reaction he had had after letting it slip. “Mate… Harry…” Cedric began as Harry lowered his hands looking horrified. 

“Shit,” the younger teenager said, cross with himself for his slip of the tongue. He had let his temper get the better of him and spoken without thinking it through; he already knew that there was no way that Cedric was going to let this go until he had answers now, but he had no idea what to tell him.

“I thought he was your boyfriend, not your mate…,” Cedric said slowly. He was watching Harry carefully; there was no doubt that the younger teenager was nervous and at least a little upset. “What are you?” he asked cautiously, his mind boggling with the possibilities, thinking hard over everything he knew about Harry for clues; but he was struggling to think clearly. 

“I’m nothing,” Harry answered all too quickly. As little as he had wanted to talk to Cedric about what had happened in Hogsmeade, he wanted to talk about this even less. He had always known that people would start finding out what they were sooner or later, but this was definitely sooner than he had hoped.

“No, you’re not nothing, Harry,” Cedric insisted, not at all impressed that his friend was trying to brush off the issue as though it wasn’t significant. He just wanted to understand what was going on and that wasn’t going to happen while Harry was hiding the truth of his identity from him. “Talk to me,” he requested kindly. “What is going on?” 

“You don’t want to know,” Harry grumbled under his breath. He was sure that Cedric’s interest in him would evaporate the moment he told the truth, not that that would be a bad thing, but he suspected that their friendship would disappear along with it. He didn’t believe that Cedric would spread it around the school, but Harry still didn’t want him to know; he didn’t want to see the look of loathing that would surely be in Cedric’s eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure that I can decide that for myself,” the head boy said firmly, an annoyed pinched expression on his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest too, mirroring Harry’s stubborn pose. He liked Harry for who he was, not what he was; he was fairly sure that he wouldn’t think any worse of the younger team no matter whether or not he was human.

“Cedric…” Harry said quietly, his voice almost a plea. He really did not want to have to tell him, though he knew that his hope was in vain; there was no chance that Cedric would accept an end to their conversation without some modicum of an answer.

“I want to know, you wouldn’t have called him your mate if that wasn’t what he was,” Cedric pointed out, his voice kinder again, as he uncrossed his arms and stepped towards Harry. He wanted the truth but he hadn’t meant to upset Harry in the process. “Most people don’t refer to their partners as mates,” he said with a half smile as he took another step forward.

Harry sighed and looked up at the head boy, who was now standing far to close and looking down at him with sympathetic eyes. Harry wasn’t sure that really helped; he didn’t feel like he needed or even wanted sympathy, but he supposed it was nice to know that Cedric still cared. “I’m a werewolf,” Harry said quietly, not looking away from the head boy’s gaze.

“A what…” Cedric said, his voice more of a gasp, as his brain fought to process what he was hearing. He momentarily hoped that he had misheard, but he knew that he hadn’t; it was just so hard to process that little, troublesome, cheeky Harry was actually a werewolf.

“Werewolf,” Harry said again, nodding his head. If the moment hadn’t been so intense he thought he might have laughed at the completely stunned expression of Cedric’s face, but as it was, he couldn’t look away. “And so is…”

“Your mate?” Cedric questioned, thinking back to the group that Harry had called his family. He supposed that that meant that Romy and Clayton were probably werewolves too, and the others that were there in Hogsmeade. 

“Yes, I told you, you didn’t want to know,” Harry said, shaking his head and lowering his eyes to the floor as he took a step back from Cedric; the head boy still seemed to be struggling to process what he was being told and Harry didn’t want to stick around long enough to watch the confusion turn to hate or disgust. 

“I thought he looked familiar,” Cedric said, as he recalled the huge domineering man, with fierce golden eyes, the man who had held Harry in his arms and owned the small boy like a possession. “He couldn’t be... you wouldn’t be that stupid,” the other teen said; an expression of anger forming on his face as things started to fall into place and he became more and more certain that he knew.

“I’m not stupid,” Harry said, looking up to glare at Cedric angrily. He was many things, but stupid was certainly not one of them and he wasn’t about to stand there and be insulted.

“No, you’re not,” Cedric agreed without hesitation. “Which is why I find it so hard to believe,” he went on, trying to take another step towards Harry but the younger teen took a step away from him. He couldn’t believe that it could be true, the very idea sickened him and make him more sure of his belief that Harry was not safe in his current relationship.

“That I’m mated to Fenrir Greyback?” Harry said, meeting Cedric’s eyes, daring him to challenge him on it. He was so tired of people assuming that Fenrir was some monster; he hated the reaction that everyone had to the name but he almost relished the flinch that Cedric gave at that moment.

“Why, Harry?” Cedric pleaded. The beautiful young man before him could have the choice of many loving and kind and gentle partners, who would treasure him and protect him; and yet he was supposed to believe that Harry had chosen to be with Greyback?

“Because I love him, because he loves me, because we are mates,” Harry said stubbornly, glaring at the older boy. “And most importantly, because I want to be with him,” he added. It was his choice and he was sick and tired of everyone trying to take that decision away from him.

“I wish you would reconsider,” Cedric said sadly, looking at Harry, trying to figure out how such a young and handsome teenager could end up in a position where he was mated to an infamously dangerous werewolf, who was surely at least twice his age.

“Well I wish that Dumbledore would leave me alone, that Voldemort would stop trying to start a war, that I could just go back home with my pack and forget that the rest of the world exists,” Harry shouted. He took a deep breath to calm himself, before he turned back to a rather stunned looking head boy. “Sorry, it’s just that there are a lot of things in my life I have no control over, I won’t let anyone take away the things that I get to decide for myself.”

“Harry…” Cedric said with a sigh. He could see the point that Harry was trying to make, even agreed with it in theory, but it still seemed so very wrong. “Nothing I say is going to change anything, is it?” he said after a few seconds.

“Nothing,” Harry said, in agreement. He didn’t really understand why Cedric was so determined to see him leave Fenrir; he couldn’t believe that it was because the head boy wanted him for himself, but Harry could figure no other reason that made much sense. Though he supposed it was possible that Cedric still believed that Fenrir was hurting him despite what he had told him otherwise. Either way, Harry was not going to be dissuaded from the life he wanted to have with his mate. 

“Then just promise me that, if he does hurt you, you will let someone help you,” Cedric requested. It was the least he could ask for; he would never forgive himself if something happened to Harry which he might have stood even the smallest chance of preventing.

“He’s never going to hurt me,” Harry said fighting to keep his calm. He supposed that Cedric was trying to be a good friend, but it was just infuriating to have to listen to repeated implications about his mate and Alpha.

“Harry, you can’t know that,” Cedric said with an exasperated sigh. “Just please promise me,” he pleaded again. He wasn’t happy that Harry was choosing to stay under the control of Fenrir Greyback but he at least needed to know that Harry would ask for help if he ever truly needed it; though it was small comfort when he knew that the huge werewolf would be able to snap Harry like a twig before anyone even knew something was wrong. 

“Fine whatever,” Harry said huffily, having had enough of being mollycoddled and just wanting to whole conversation to be over. “I will let the big brave men swoop in and save poor helpless little Harry,” he couldn’t help but add bitterly, muttering under his breath.

“That’s not at all what I meant and you know it,” Cedric said sternly, having heard Harry’s words. 

“Then what did you mean?” Harry demanded to know. “Because that’s what I heard!” Harry was tired of being treated like he was weak; he had thought that Cedric was different but it seemed that he was just like the rest of them.

“I meant, that I am your friend, and I don’t want you hurt,” Cedric said firmly, his frustration obvious in his voice. “I meant that you can trust me to help you if you needed me too, just as I would hope I could rely on you to help me if the situation was reversed.”

“Really?” Harry asked, genuine surprise in his voice.

“Yes, of course,” Cedric said, confused by how surprised Harry sounded. “You are one of the strongest people I know. Plus apparently a werewolf, that could come in handy when trying to get someone to back off,” he joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

“Thank you,” Harry said earnestly, flinging his arms around the taller boy before he even stopped to think about it. 

“You’re welcome,” Cedric replied, wrapping his arms around Harry before the younger teenager could change his mind and try to escape. “If you are willing to wait for me to send this letter I could walk you back to the castle.”

“If you are lucky enough for me to wait, I might walk you back,” Harry said stubbornly as he pulled back from their hug and smirked up at the taller boy. 

“I would be honoured,” Cedric said with a chuckle as he went to find an owl willing to deliver his letter.

FGHP

True to Harry’s word, he walked with Cedric back to the school, the headboy allowing the other teenager to take the lead as they went. Conversation was easy between them as they walked, avoiding any more inflammatory subjects, mainly talking about school until they reached the Entrance Hall. 

As they stepped through the doors and into the castle, Romy and Clayton rushed up the stairs from the dungeons looking frantic and as if they had rushed to dress themselves. Harry could have laughed at them if they hadn’t looked so worried; it honestly looked as if they had just gone for a round or two in a broom closet. 

Romy’s eyes widened as she saw Harry standing before her, smirking at them. Her surprised look turned into one of fury as she strode forward, hitting him several times on the chest. “What,” smack, “the,” smack, “were you,” smack, “thinking!?” 

“Whoa…” Harry said in shock, “I left a note!”

“And we all know how well that worked out the last time you ran off only leaving a note,” Clayton growled, suddenly beside the two of them as Romy stopped hitting Harry, settling for glaring at him. 

“If I remember that incident correctly I wasn’t the only one who ran off that time,” Harry pointed out. He could see Cedric just behind his friends trying to contain his amusement. 

“That isn’t the point Harry,” Romy said angrily. “You can’t keep sneaking off like that! It’s dangerous to go off on your own. I thought you would have realised that by now!” 

“I wasn’t on my own,” Harry said with exasperation, motioning towards Cedric who had, so far, gone unnoticed by his pack siblings, both of whom seemed too happy that he was safe to care about much else. 

“Yes, Harry very graciously walked me back up to the castle, like a true gentleman,” Cedric said in an exaggeratedly posh voice, clearly struggling to contain his amusement. Now that he knew what they were, everything they had been doing suddenly made a lot more sense. 

“You are meant to be staying away from Harry!” Clayton growled, turning on Cedric with an accusing glare at the head boy. 

“Clay, calm down, it’s fine,” Harry said, stepping between Cedric and Clayton before things could escalate further, “let’s just get some breakfast,” Harry said before turning to the head boy. “Thanks, Cedric, for everything,” he said earnestly, giving his friend a genuine smile.

“No problem, any time,” Cedric replied, smiling in return, getting the message that Harry needed some time with Romy and Clay. “I’m always here for you,” he promised, before turning and heading towards the doors to the Great Hall, presumably to go get himself some breakfast.

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Clayton muttered under his breath as he grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table with Romy following behind them. 

“You know, you two look like you’ve just had sex… wild kinky passionate in a closet sex,” Harry pointed out, trying to break the tension. He didn’t want them to be mad at him, he had only done it because Clayton had been smothering him a little and he had wanted to get some space for a little while. 

“Don’t be cute,” Romy snapped, glaring at Harry, not liking that he was teasing them when they had both been so worried about where he had gone. Note or no note it didn’t matter, Fenrir would have been furious to know that Harry was going around unprotected and with Cedric no less. 

“I can’t help it, I’m adorable,” Harry said smiling a little as the three of them sat down. Harry really didn’t want to be lectured and was more than happy to be cheeky if it got their minds off everything. 

“Stop acting like Clay, it doesn’t suit you,” Romy snarled. “Where were you?”

“I went to send a letter to Lukas,” Harry explained with a sigh. It was frustrating that he apparently couldn’t even go to the Owlery to mail a letter without everyone losing their minds about where he had gone. 

“And Cedric, why was he there?” Clay demanded to know as Harry started to help himself to scrambled egg and toast. Romy was spooning fruit and yoghurt into a bowl while Clayton went straight for the sausage and bacon.  

“He fancied owl for breakfast, thought he’d come catch one before anyone else was up…” Harry said with heavy sarcasm, rolling his eyes. “Geez, Clay, why do you think he was there?” 

“You didn’t have to talk to him!” Clay snapped irritably, not liking being made fun of or the fact that Harry didn’t seem to be taking this seriously. He was here to guard and protect Harry; to do that he needed Harry to be around, otherwise he wasn’t a very good bodyguard. 

“I’m not ignoring him. He deserved an apology after what happened on Saturday!” Harry told them. Saturday had been a near disaster; he liked Cedric, as a friend at least, and Harry didn’t want to lose that friendship. He was sure that he could trust the head boy, though he didn’t have much of a choice in that regard, not now Cedric knew what they were. 

“What happened Saturday is the whole reason you shouldn’t talk to him,” Romy said with a frown, regarding Harry carefully. 

“He figured out what we were,” Harry fibbed, not wanting to go into too much detail about it, thinking that he could maybe skip out the slip of his tongue that had helped Cedric figure out what they were. 

“What!” Clay and Romy said in unison, dropping their cutlery and gaping at their pack brother in shock, Clay glancing over his shoulder to through a deadly glare in Cedric’s direction before turning back to Harry. 

“He’s fine about it,” Harry assured them. “He recognized Fenrir is all and he had some questions.” Of course this was a flat out lie, Cedric hadn’t recognised Fenrir at all, only thought that he had looked familiar; that was until Harry had given himself away. Romy and Clayton didn’t have to know that though.  

“Let me get this straight; you introduce Cedric to your boyfriend, who happens to be a mass murdering, psychotic werewolf in the eyes of the wizarding world, and he STILL wants to be your friend?” he asked and Harry nodded, scowling at the mass murdering psychotic part. “The guy is clearly unhinged… or obsessed with you, though I would vote the latter.” 

“Clayton!” Romy chastised, turning her glare from Harry to Clay, looking disapprovingly at both of her pack brothers. 

“Yeah well, let’s not suggest the obsessed with me theory to Fen,” Harry requested. “We don’t need to test just how psychotic my, supposedly mass murdering, boyfriend is.” 

“Mass murdering boyfriends,” Draco said sitting himself next to Romy, “what delightful breakfast conversation.” None of the three werewolves had noticed the others coming in but they didn’t even falter as the Slytherin boys joined them. 

“Who has a mass murdering boyfriend?” Theo asked taking a seat beside Harry, immediately grabbing for the pumpkin juice and pouring himself a rather large glass full while Draco helped himself to coffee. 

“I do apparently,” Harry said in amusement, watching their friends with a smile. He realised in this moment that he was happy. He had a man that he loved, a great family, who were a little crazy and then he had his friends, who were amazing. All he had to do was get his Dad back and then everything would be perfect.

“Any man willing to commit mass murder for you is certainly a keeper,” Draco said with amusement, smiling also. He couldn’t believe that Fenrir was as bad as the wizarding history books made him out to be, especially not now that he had met the man. He had hope that, with Harry on side, soon they’d all be safe from the Dark Lord.

FGHP

That evening Harry put his foot down and insisted that he go and see Lupin alone. He made it very clear that the Professor was practically one of them; Fenrir had insisted that he join the pack after all and therefore Harry was sure he would be perfectly safe. It had taken a while but finally Harry had got his way, Romy convincing Clayton that, if he stayed, she would help him with his homework. 

Draco and Theo had been playing pool when Harry had left; Draco was certainly improving, though he was nowhere near Harry’s standard yet. Harry was rather looking forward to seeing Professor Lupin though; as much as he loved his friends and his pack siblings, sometimes it was nice to get some space from them. Remus reminded him a lot of his Dad, intelligent, calm and wise. 

Harry missed having his father round; the solitude that he had had just living with his Dad was something he had never considered to be something he liked, finding it rather lonely on occasion. Now, however, he would have loved to have that back, not that he didn’t love the pack and their life in the clearing, because he did, but he missed how things had once been with his Dad.

It was these thoughts that left him feeling somewhat melancholy as he knocked on Lupin’s office door and pushed it open slightly; peeking his head inside, he spotted the Professor behind his desk reading over some homework assignments. He stepped into the room quietly, letting Lupin finish what he was doing; he knew that the professor knew he was there.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the professor looked up. “Good evening, Harry,” he said with a kind smile on his lips as he placed his quill to one side and gave the teenage werewolf his full attention.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, Sir; shall I come back tomorrow?” Harry asked, not wanting to intrude. He hadn’t thought that maybe Lupin would have been busy, he had just assumed that he would be welcomed, he was starting to think that perhaps this had been the wrong assumption to make. 

“Not at all, I would be glad for your company, truth be told,” he answered, still with the pleasant smile on his lips as he summoned a chair across the desk from him. “Have a seat,” he instructed, though his words were more a request. “Was there something specific you wished to discuss with me Harry? Or is this a mere social call? I do not have an objection to either, I should say.”

“Kind of a bit of both,” Harry said sheepishly. He didn’t really want to admit that he had wanted to visit with the Professor because he reminded him of his Dad. It seemed far too personal an admission, even after everything that they had been through together. “Would you just tell me about my Mum a bit?” he requested, feeling a bit daft.

“Of course,” the professor said, sitting up a little more and leaning forward with his arms on his desk. “What is it you would like the know?”

“Anything, everything,” Harry said; he just wanted to feel connected to his parents again in some way and, for now, talking to Lupin was the closest he could get.

FGHP

After twenty minutes of Clayton grumbling and complaining that Astronomy was pointless and that he would never need to know about the stars in his life, Romy had thrown her arms up in the air in frustration. She refused to help her cousin if he wasn’t going to help himself. 

She had then gathered up her school books and declared that she was going to go and study in the library as she was fed up with Clayton’s whining and complaining. Astoria, who had wanted to get away from her big sister, had said she was coming too and the two girls left. 

They had found that Luna was already there and quickly joined her. The blond Ravenclaw had, of course, been delighted to see them and had welcomed them with open arms. However, Luna had not been the only other occupant in the school library. Hermione Granger was there too, quill scribbling on parchment, only pausing for a moment to glare at the three of them as they took their seats. 

They managed half an hour of quiet study, though Romy had already finished her homework and was doing more research into the spells to create the forest in their classroom. She had found the spells fairly easily but she wanted it to be perfect. She didn’t want it to be just any forest, she wanted it to mirror that of their territory. This was proving slightly more tricky to pull off. 

It wasn’t like she had had the time to devote to researching these spells either, not with classes, Harry and Clayton being a constant distraction, not to mention her biological family. They were a whole other headache and one she didn’t want to think about. The last time she had seen them they had been in Hogsmeade and Draco had ended up punching her brother. She was expecting to hear from her mother any day now, requesting another meeting. Romy was just hopeful that Jake had got the message, that he wasn’t welcome, from being punched in the jaw. 

“What on earth,” Astoria said with a frown, pulling Romy from her thoughts, the three girls all turning towards the shouts of insults, they could hear coming from the corridor. The unmistakable sound of a fist connecting with skin sounded and Romy had a sinking feeling that she knew who was involved. 

“That sounds a lot like a fight,” Luna said almost conversationally, though Romy and Astoria had already managed to work out that much for themselves.

“What’s the betting that Clayton or Harry are involved,” Romy said with exasperation, knowing that if there was trouble then chances were that one or both of her pack brothers would be involved. She knew there were other fights at Hogwarts, but not many witches or wizards would use their fists and also, despite having left Clayton with Draco and Theo playing pool, her cousin would not have been happy with her going off alone. He wouldn’t have been able to resist following her; all in all, she knew without a doubt that whatever was going on, Clayton was somehow involved. 

“I’m sure he isn’t,” Astoria said with a nervous laugh. “But I am definitely going to go see who is,” she added with a grin, getting up from her seat and heading across the room towards the doors.

“Told you,” Romy said with a sigh, as she stepped up next to her friend in the doorway, taking in the sight of Clayton brawling with Ron Weasley in the middle of the corridor; the redhead's two friends, Seamus and Dean were stood on the sidelines of the fist fight, Seamus preventing Dean from joining in. “Clayton!” she called out, hoping that her cousin would stop, but he just continued to strike out at the redhead.

Romy moved to intercede, however Astoria grabbed her arm, holding her back as Clayton overpowered Ron, landing another punch. “You can’t,” Astoria said, looking at Romy as if she were mad, “you’ll get hurt!” 

Romy was about to argue back when she spotted McGonagall pushing through the gathered students towards the fighting boys. “Damn it,” she cursed under her breath knowing that there would be no keeping Clayton out of detention now. Though perhaps it was a small mercy that Ron would be unable to avoid detention either. The redhead did seem to have come off worse in this brawl, his face blooded and slightly swollen.

“What is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall said with obvious anger. “Mr Danes! Mr Weasley!” she said loudly, when they continued to fight.

The two of them stopped hitting each other and turned to look at the stern, annoyed looking head of house. Clayton, however, couldn’t resist turning back to Ron and punching him once more before getting to his feet and turning to face professor McGonagall. Romy rolled her eyes and scowled at her cousin, as Ron cradled his jaw in his hands.

“Get up, Mr Weasley,” McGonagall said impatiently, her lips pinched into a thin line. She was far from pleased to come across the two boys brawling in the corridor and even less pleased to be waiting for them to get to their feet.

“Such disgraceful behaviour,” a high pitched voice said, and Romy turned to see Umbridge making her way down the corridor. The young werewolf cursed under her breath again, having thought that this couldn’t get any worse.

“Detention, both of you,” the head of Gryffindor house snapped irritably before turning to face the other teacher. “Umbridge,” McGonagall sneered, “I do not think that we require your assistance, nor your opinion.” 

Umbridge did not look best pleased that she had been beaten to the chance at dishing out yet another detention to the Danes boy. She was not done questioning the boy as of yet. She was sure that she could break him and then he would spill the secrets on Harry Prince. 

“Finnegan, Thomas, escort Weasley to the hospital wing,” McGonagall instructed, when she realised that Ron was struggling to stay standing up as he try to stem the blood flowing from his obviously broken nose. “I will see you both in detention Thursday evening in my office and I will of course be writing to your parents this evening!” 

Clayton groaned at this; it would be more of a punishment to have McGonagall write home to his Dad than it would be to serve detention for the evening. He was already the pack Omega, if he continued causing fights at school then that wasn’t going to change any time soon. However, he was somewhat glad that Harry had been nowhere near at the time. At least detention with McGonagall was preferable over Umbridge; he had never before thought he would be grateful for being given detention.

“What were you thinking!” Romy chastised, approaching her cousin as the two professors headed off down the corridor, throwing each other looks of pure loathing.

“I was thinking that that fuck wit was insulting you,” Clayton scowled. “He had a few choice words about Harry too.”

“And you couldn’t just rise above it?” Romy asked with a sigh. She knew that it was a lot to ask, Clayton was protective of them both; she hated all the fighting and she knew that one of these days the outcome was going to be a lot worse but she still couldn’t blame him for why he had done it.  

“And risk missing a delightful evening with McGonagall?” Clayton said with half a smile, knowing that Romy probably wasn’t really in the mood for him to try and be funny.

“Clayton…” Romy said warningly. She might not have blamed him for wanting to punch Ron; however, his cheekiness and disregard for it was not something that she could tolerate. 

“Sorry, I just lost my temper,” Clay admitted, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. 

“Well it’s done now,” Romy said in a huff. “Let me go and get my things, we’ll go back to the Slytherin common room and wait for Harry, he shouldn’t be much longer.” Giving her cousin a pointed look, she headed back into the library, passed a rather amused looking Astoria.

FGHP

Harry’s emotions felt all over the place when he finally left Professor Lupin’s office later that evening. It had been harder to listen to stories about his mother than he had anticipated. There had also been this tension surrounding his father, or rather fathers, because Harry was painfully aware that they were avoiding the discussion about his biological father being this James guy.

Honestly though, with all that had happened that week, he wasn’t ready to have that conversation, even if he knew it would inevitably happen eventually. Harry had steeled his nerves, and asked numerous questions about his Dad; he had thought that Lupin would be reluctant to talk about Severus, given his friendship with Harry’s birth parents, but the professor had answered openly and without complaint.

He had been planning on heading back to the common room once he left the office, but he paused for a moment, thinking, before turning and heading towards the medical wing. He needed to see his Dad. He knew that his father wouldn’t be able to speak or respond to him in anyway, but he still felt a burning need to just see him, to be there with him at least for a short while.

The castle corridors were quiet and it didn’t take him long to reach the medical wing. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to dealing with Madam Pomfrey, sure that she wouldn’t just take him straight to his father, but he was determined. There were no other patients to speak off and the healer in question didn’t appear to be there at first. However, clearing his throat, Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office, glaring at the teenager with a rather pinched expression. 

“What can I do for you, Mr Prince? You do not appear to be injured in any way,” she noted, giving the boy a visual once over. She wasn’t sure what the boy was doing in the hospital wing but she was highly suspicious of him. 

“Look, I know you have my Dad here, Severus Prince; I want to see him and before you kick up a fuss you can check with Dumbledore, I’m sure he’ll confirm that I’m allowed,” Harry said impatiently. “Go on, go and check, I’ll wait!” 

Poppy was not exactly pleased with this cocky attitude or being dismissed in such a way but she would not let the teenager anywhere near one of her more critical patients unless he had express permission from the headmaster to see him. 

It took all of ten minutes before the nurse came back into the main ward looking highly unhappy. “He is in there, you have half an hour,” she said sternly, waving her wand to remove the wards that were apparently protecting the room beyond the door she had gestured to. Harry frowned at her but nodded; he’d take half an hour this evening, as it was close to curfew as it was, but he would be having a word with Dumbledore about it. 

Without saying another word to the healer, Harry headed towards the door she had motioned to. He hesitated when it came to opening it however, not entirely sure that he was ready for this. The last time he had seen his father the man had been a broken and crumbling mess on the floor, close to death. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, ignoring the nurse, who he could practically feel glaring at his back. 

It was a small room beyond, with a single bed against one wall; his father was lying on it, completely unmoving, as Harry had known that he would be. Regardless of logically knowing what sight would meet him, he still felt a little broken seeing his Father like this. His Dad had been a great man and now he was a shell of his former self. His skin paler than Harry had ever seen it and this was saying something. He was slimmer than he should have been, his cheeks gaunt and dark, heavy bags under his eyes. The injuries that had covered Severus were gone now, obviously the work of Madame Pomfrey but he still appeared to be too close to death for Harry’s liking. 

“Hey Dad,” Harry said softly as he shut the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone. “I’ve missed you,” he began as he approached the bed. Reaching out tentatively, Harry put his hand into that of his father’s, smiling sadly. Even though he had seen his Dad earlier that week, this was the first time he had been alone with him since the attack in Ingleton.

“You’ve missed so much, Dad. I don’t even know where to begin, I don’t think you’d even believe half of it if I told you anyway,” Harry said with a small laugh as tears welled in his eyes. “I hope I get to tell you for real some day.”

Harry’s mind was reeling; so much had happened since they had been parted. He had discovered so much, been through too much to recount in a simple half an hour that was for sure. “I’m not sure if you can hear me or not, Dad,” Harry said softly, “I really hope you can because I want you to know that… well, I’m happy. I miss you like crazy but I’m safe and I’m okay.” 

He just wanted to be closer to his Dad again, and he didn’t know what else to say, so he climbed onto the bed and cuddled into his Dad’s side, wrapping the potion master’s arm around his shoulders as best he could. He felt a little silly, perhaps somewhat childish, but it was the closest he could get to a hug from his father and that was what he needed.

“You were definitely right about Dumbledore, by the way,” Harry said quietly after a few minutes. “He is a truly terrible person. I might have called him much worse, but I feel I should probably try to be a good son in our limited father-son time.”

Harry breathed in deeply. It was a moment before he realised that he was memorising his father’s scent; of course he had smelt it before, but never as intensely as he could now that he wasn’t taking the potion. 

“I hope I get to introduce you to the pack,” Harry mused. “I know you already know Damon and Clay, and I am sure Micha would annoy you more than anything else, but you could probably like Jenson; he is the slightly stern type too. And Romy, she is so smart, she would love to listen to one of your extra long lessons on potion brewing procedure.

“Fenrir, though,” Harry went on, “I know you probably wouldn’t be happy about how things are between us, but I really do love him, Dad. Yeah, yeah, I know, I am only fifteen, he is too old, I can do better, he’s the one who bit me; I know you well enough that I don’t need you awake to know what you would have to say and, honestly, none of that matters.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said quietly. “I’m so sorry you’re here and you’re not awake, but it’s going to be okay, Dad, I promise you, it’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry about me, just focus on you. I want you better, I want you to meet my pack and I want you to disapprove of Fenrir and yell at me because I’m an idiot for making the unbreakable vow with Dumbledore. I want you to just be there to tell me what an idiot I am.” 

Harry closed his eyes with a sigh, knowing that he was going to get no reply; it felt good to mention the vow out loud, to speak his desires, but there was such pain in knowing that it wouldn’t happen; at least, not yet.

“Maybe I could just ward myself in here,” Harry suggested. He was comfortable lying there next to his father. “I could just stay tonight, though I am sure Clay and Romy would freak out. Plus Pomfrey would probably get Dumbledore to help drag me out of here; though that’s a pretty amusing mental picture now I think of it.”

Harry hadn’t really meant it but he hadn’t realised just how tired he was until he found his eyes drifting closed. He was warm and he felt entirely safe being there with his Dad. He didn’t even realise that he had fallen asleep until he was jolted awake by the sound of voices coming from the main ward outside of his father’s room.

“Again!?” Harry heard Madam Pomfrey say. “Honestly, Weasley, you really need to control that temper of yours!” the medi-witch said with disapproval and exasperation. It was nice to know that she was like that with everyone and not just with him. 

Harry disentangled himself from his Dad’s arm, sliding out from the bed somewhat regretfully. He didn’t want to leave him but he knew that Romy and Clayton would be worried about him. They had been courteous enough to allow him some time to see Remus without following him, the least he could do was return to the Slytherin common room so that they didn’t worry. 

He took a moment to right himself and make sure that any evidence of his tears was long gone. He didn’t want to give Weasley any more ammunition against him. It took a few moments for Harry to gear himself up to leave his father again; this part was always the hardest. 

It was as he prepared himself to leave a thought occurred to him. If his Dad made it through this then Harry wanted to ask Fenrir to turn him. Then they would all be werewolves, his Dad could live in the pack with them, they’d all be family. He knew it was kind of stupid but if his Dad made it through this then that was what he wanted. 

Harry couldn’t imagine his life without Fenrir but nor could he see himself living away from his Dad, not after everything they had been through together. He saw this as a solution to all of their problems. He knew Fenrir wouldn’t be very open to the idea to begin, and that his Dad wouldn’t like the suggestion at all to start with, but Harry was sure he would be able to bring the Alpha around to his way of thinking without too much problem and he would just have to explain to his Dad how amazing being a werewolf really was. 

He smiled at his father’s pone and unmoving body. “We’ll be a family, you’ll see,” he said with determination, before turning and heading out of the room. He hated leaving his father, but he felt hopeful for the future and that helped. 

As he stepped back into the medical wing, he could see Thomas and Finnegan helping Weasley to one of the beds; Madam Pomfrey was fussing over the redhead and it looked as though Ron had a badly broken nose at least. Harry snorted in amusement, thinking that Clayton could well have had something to do with it. 

“Fuck off, Prince,” Dean sneered at him, having spotted him standing watching them.

“Language, Mr Thomas,” the nurse chastised, before turning to glare at Harry. “You can go now, Mr Prince, you have no further reason to be here.” Pomfrey waved her wand quickly in the direction of the door behind Harry and he felt as the wards appeared around his father’s room once more.

Harry glared at her; he was glad that his father was safe but he suspected that those wards were more to keep him out than anyone else. It was yet another thing that he would be having words with Dumbledore about. 

FGHP

The three werewolves had waited until the rest of their house mates had gone to bed before gathering around the fire, which felt almost like being at home even if they were still very aware of the heavy stone walls all around them. 

“So, how was your chat with Remus?” Romy asked Harry when neither of her pack brothers seemed to have anything to say.

“It was fine, he was mostly just telling me about my Mum,” Harry said with a shrug, leaning his head on Clay’s shoulder. “How about we talk about what Ron said to make you hit him hard enough to land him in the medical wing?” he said, nudging his friend.

“What were you doing at the medical wing?” Romy demanded to know before Clay even had a chance to respond.

“Ah,” Harry said; for a moment he wanted to deny everything but with a sigh he realised that this was a chance to tell them the truth. “I was visiting my Dad,” he said quietly, staring into the fire, not wanting to meet their eyes.

“Your Dad is here?” Romy asked in shock and disbelief. “I know you said he was alive but you never said that he was here!” 

“He wasn’t… not until a couple days ago. That night I went with Remus and Dumbledore, they took me to him and I got Dumbledore to move him,” Harry explained, still not wanting to look up and see the expressions on their faces. “Today was the first time I had gone to see him, it’s the only reason I’m helping Dumbledore.”

“You could have told us!” Clay said, annoyed that Harry had been hiding this from them. “What else have you been hiding from us?” he demanded to know. 

“It’s not that I wanted to hide it from you,” Harry said with a sigh, sitting up and turning to look at Clay sadly. “I guess I just couldn’t put it into words, it just wasn’t clear in my head.” 

“Clayton!” Romy snapped when her cousin looked as if he might carry on berating Harry for not saying anything sooner. “He’s telling us now and that’s something now shut up and let him talk or he might not want to share with us any more.” 

“I won’t if you keep talking about me like I’m not here too,” Harry said bitterly giving Romy a pointed look and she at least had the decency to look a little ashamed of herself. 

“Sorry,” she muttered apologetically. “So your Dad’s okay?” she questioned, keen to get Harry talking to them about what he knew again. “Why is he in the medical wing?”

“Dumbledore has him under some kind of spell, it… it nearly killed him when Dumbledore took it off him,” Harry said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. The memories of that horrible night in Grimmauld Place were pressing in on him.

“Why would he almost kill Severus?” Clay asked with a frown; he knew that the headmaster was slightly unhinged but he couldn’t understand the motivation for almost killing a man. 

“I don’t think he would have actually let him die,” Harry admitted. “He wants Severus as leverage; there is a war coming, Clay and I’m the only one who can stop Voldemort. Dumbledore has explained it all to me. It’s complicated and I really can’t go into it all but I’ve agreed to help him; in exchange, my Dad is going to be alright and the pack will be safe, no one will touch you guys.”

“This is why you had to come back,” Romy said sadly, “Even when you didn’t want to, because of your Dad and your agreement with Dumbledore.”  

“Yes, exactly,” Harry said, nodding his head. “I have to help my Dad; you should see him Clay, he is in this kind of coma state and even if I could figure out how to break the spell then he would probably just die without professional medical care,” he told them, looking between the two of them a little desperately.

“It’s okay, Harry,” Romy said, reaching out and grasping his hand. “It’s okay,” she repeated softly. “We can help you now.” 

“I’m not sure that you can,” Harry said with a sigh, “I think it’s something that I have to do on my own. However, there is something I think you can help me with and I’m not sure how I’m going to get hold of it but Dumbledore pretty much said that he wouldn’t stop me going to get it.” 

“Going to get what exactly?” Romy asked sceptically, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. 

“A prophecy; it was made about me and that Neville boy that Ron is so hung up on. It’s the whole reason I’m in this mess, the reason Voldemort chose me. I need to hear it, I need to know what it says.” 

“Then let’s go and get it,” Clay said, moving to jump to his feet, which might have been impressive if he didn’t have pins and needles in both his feet and immediately fall over again making Harry and Romy laugh at him, Clayton even laughed at himself for being such a clumsy idiot. 

“It’s not that easy, doofus,” Harry said fondly to his pack brother. “It’s in the Ministry of magic, in the department of mysteries. Which, in case you didn’t know, is in London and to top it all off, it’s under Voldemort’s control.” 

“That doesn’t dissuade you at all though does it?” Romy asked with a sigh, looking at her two pack brothers disapprovingly.

“I was actually hopeful that you could use that gloriously large brain of yours to help me figure out a way that I could get it. I promise we won’t get into trouble with Dumbledore; he isn’t going to stop us,” Harry said, looking to Romy pleadingly. 

“And what about Fenrir? Do you not think that we’ll get into trouble with him and the rest of the pack?” Romy asked, looking at Harry pointedly and she only became more concerned when he smiled at her. 

“They never said we had to stay in the castle, they didn’t expressly forbid us going on field trips to London. No destruction of property and no body modification I believe was the agreement. We wouldn’t be doing anything that they told us we couldn’t do.”

“You know that they would disapprove, Fenrir especially. You’re putting yourself in danger by doing this,” Romy pointed out. 

“He doesn’t have to find out,” Harry said with his best innocent smile. “With your help I can be in and out without anyone knowing that we were even gone.”

“Well it has to be less boring than lessons,” Clay said  with enthusiasm, “I’m in.” 

“We aren’t going to go during school hours, Clayton,” Harry said, laughing and shaking his head.  

“You shouldn’t be going at all,” Romy said with a scowl. “This is a really bad idea, Harry, please don’t do this.”

“It’s something I have to do, Romy, please understand. That damn prophecy is the only reason my Dad is close to death, that I even came to be with him in the first place, it’s the reason I have to fight Voldemort,” Harry told her becoming more and more insistent. “Merlin, that stupid prophecy is the reason I’m a werewolf! I need to hear it for myself. Please.” 

“You say that Dumbledore won’t stop you? Do you mean that he actually wants you to do this?” Romy asked sceptically. 

“I think so, though he won’t say it outright,” Harry told her. 

“Isn’t that reason enough to not do this? Since when is anything that Dumbledore wants in your best interests?” Romy asked, not entirely sure she liked how this was sounding. 

That gave Harry pause for thought; Romy wasn’t wrong, Dumbledore’s plans usually didn’t end well for him, but he still wanted to know what the prophecy had to say.

“You know we can’t do it without you, you’re the brains of the operation,” Harry said with wide pleading eyes. “Clay and I wouldn’t last five minutes without you, Romy, please, please, please.”

“Oh you have to tell her that didn’t you, she won’t ever let us forget it now,” Clayton said with an amused smile, though he nodded his agreement to Harry’s point.

“You are going to try and do this even if I don’t help you,” Romy stated, exasperation in her voice.

“Yeah, probably… sorry,” Harry said, with a wry smile.

“Fine, at least this way I can make sure you get out of it alive,” Romy said begrudgingly. “Until Fenrir finds out that is, because you know he is going to be furious.”

“I told you, he isn’t going to find out,” Harry said. “Besides, Dumbledore wouldn’t want me dead, he needs me and he’s already said that no harm will come to my pack. Surely if it was all that dangerous he wouldn’t have even hinted at it.”

“You sound very certain about this deal you’ve made with him, what makes you so sure that you can trust him?” Romy asked, watching Harry suspiciously. 

“It was an agreement sealed with magic; if either of us don’t fulfil our end of the agreement then there are consequences,” Harry explained, picking his words very carefully, not wanting to mention the fact that they had used an unbreakable vow and that it was both his and Dumbledore’s lives that would be the consequences. 

“I don’t like this at all, I really don’t want you going but I’ll help you so you two idiots at the very least don’t get yourselves killed. But from now on we’re in this together and no more fighting, between ourselves or,” and here Romy cast a rather disparaging look to Clayton, “anyone else.”

“Speaking of which,” Harry said turning to Clay, “I saw Ron in the hospital wing, you did quite a number on him!”

“He was being a prat,” Clayton said with a shrug. He was very unconcerned with what he had done, in his mind he had been protecting his pack, his family. He was never going to feel guilty about doing what came naturally. 

“He’s always being a prat,” Harry pointed out. “What made this time so different?” 

“He said… I don’t want to repeat what he said, stupid homophobic arse. It was totally worth it though,” Clayton said almost beaming with pride at what he had done. 

“You don’t have to defend my honour you know, I think my honour is well and truly past being defended at this point,” Harry pointed out, truly sympathising with Clayton because most of the time he wanted to punch Ron in the face too. 

“Regardless of what was said,” Romy interrupted, giving Clay a pointed look, “he shouldn’t have done it!” 

“I couldn’t not, and it wasn’t just about you, Harry,” Clay insisted. “Our Alpha, my Dad, they’re both gay, besides, the jerk deserved it. He was horrible about Romy too and I wasn’t having that.” 

“Well my honour doesn’t need to be defended any more than Harry’s,” Romy pointed out with a scowl. 

“It isn’t that big of a deal anyway, it is just detention with McGonagall,” Clay said with a shrug. He was still just grateful that it wasn’t going to be with Umbridge.

“It was almost detention with Umbridge, if Professor McGonagall hadn’t interceded then you would have had another detention with that woman and I thought the whole point was to avoid that at all costs.” 

“At least I didn’t hit Harry this time,” Clay said, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at that. 

“Fenrir will be so proud,” Romy said dryly.

“Next time let me know if you’re planning on attacking Weasley, I’d love to join in,” Harry said grinning. 

“Well, it’s Monday evening, maybe tomorrow, after lunch?” Clayton said with a laugh. “If it’s out of the hospital wing by then.” 

“I am having no part in this,” Romy said with a sigh, getting to her feet, “I’m going to bed; you two coming?” 

The two boys, still grinning at one another and mentally planning punching Ron in the face, they nodded and the three werewolves headed for bed. It was nearing midnight and they had classes in the morning after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapter, and was great to see that you guys were fairly unanimously on TeamClay; it is nice to hear the love for Clay. Feel free to send some more love our (and Clay's) way.


	57. Fun at the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon comes across a Funfair and decides that he and Micha should really go and check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one that we just couldn't resist writing, full of fluffy goodness and Damon/Micha time. Hope you are all as besotted with them and their adorableness as we are. This one might be a little bit short of anything about the rest of the pack, but we have another update for you on Monday, so you will get to read about them again soon too.

Damon had been sorting out his investments and business dealings all day, which was never a thrilling experience, not when he had a gorgeous mate waiting for him at home. It had been needed though, given he had been putting it off, not wanting to be away from the pack and territory. However, it was on his travels that he had seen something so ridiculously Micha that he couldn’t resist it. 

It might have been a Wednesday evening, which was not traditionally a date night of sorts but it had occurred to Damon, more so after the reaction to the lube, that Micha had not had all the experiences that he should have done at the age of twenty-five.

None of this subtracted from the fact that he was still rather nervous as he returned to the clearing. He had no idea how he was going to ask Micha out on a date, he had never done it before, which was ridiculous for a man of his age. In his one and only relationship Eric had been the one to do the chasing and everything else had been casual sex. 

With his stomach tying up in knots, Damon almost chickened out of asking at all. Micha was playing some form of number game with the playing cards with Lukas when he had got home, smiling and laughing as the younger of the two tried to figure out how the submissive was winning all the time. 

Having almost decided not to ask Micha at all, Damon had to mentally kick himself. He couldn’t deny Micha valuable life experiences because he was too nervous about asking him. It felt wrong that they hadn’t been out on a date before and that they were already having sex. Damon just wanted to do something nice for his mate and this was the perfect thing. 

“Marshmallow!” Micha exclaimed upon seeing his mate approach, throwing down the playing cards and jumping to his feet. In the process he tripped over his own feet and practically fell into Damon’s outstretched arms. 

“You miss me, trouble?” Damon asked with amusement as he righted Micha, making sure that he was supporting himself just fine on his own two feet before wrapping his arms around the submissive wolf's waist. 

“I always miss you,” Micha beamed, pushing himself up on to his tip toes and kissing his dominant mate. 

“Trouble,” Damon said, breaking the kiss and trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“We are talking, marshmallow,” Micha said cheekily, “though I’d much rather be kissing you.” 

Biting his bottom lip with uncharacteristic nervousness, Damon took a deep breath, preparing himself. “Well, I was hoping you might agree to spend the evening with me,” he asked quietly, fearful that Micha might say no. 

Micha looked like he was seriously considering this question, “Will this evening come with an unlimited supply of kisses and cuddles?” he asked, sounding deadly serious. 

“Within reason,” Damon agreed with a laugh, his heart racing as he watched Micha seriously contemplate his answer. 

“Hmm, if it’s only within reason then I’m not sure,” Micha said, smiling cheekily up at Damon, his hands reaching up to run through his mate's dark hair. 

“We’ll be out in public, trouble,” Damon explained, realising that he hadn’t actually specified what they would be doing when he had asked. 

“Public? We won’t be in the clearing?” Micha asked, a little confused by this revelation. He rarely got to leave the clearing and he was pretty all right about that. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go, unlike the others, who had jobs. 

He had spent his life in pack territories, whether it had been his family’s, Fenrir’s or the packs he had moved between; he had had very little need to go into the muggle or wizarding world. He didn’t really like strange people and he was more than happy to stay exactly where he was. 

“No, I want to take you somewhere,” Damon said, watching his mate carefully. There seemed to be worry in his deep purple eyes and Damon wasn’t sure why. He had thought that Micha would have been delighted with the chance to get out of the territory for a while. 

“Like actually leaving the clearing?” Micha asked, still in shock at this. He had never thought that Damon would want to take him anywhere, not like this. It was almost date like… was he really that special to Damon? 

“Yes, exactly like actually leaving the clearing,” Damon said, amusement clear in his tone. He wasn’t sure if Micha was being serious with these questions or was just being his usual cute self. 

“Like a … date?” Micha queried, a little uncertain with this question. 

“Yes, I suppose it can be considered a date, it will be the two of us, my treat to you and there will kissing, cuddling and hand holding,” Damon clarified, realising that Micha was actually being rather serious.

“Okay,” Micha said, grinning at Damon, suddenly really liking the idea. 

“Okay?” Damon asked, looking at Micha for a little more confirmation than just a one word agreement. He didn’t want to do this if Micha wasn’t keen on the idea. He truly had no idea what he was doing, he just wanted Micha to have a good time. 

“I’ll agree, but it was hand holding that sold it to me, you should have opened with that,” Micha said teasingly. 

Damon couldn’t help but laugh, pulling Micha close to him and capturing his mate’s lips in a sweet kiss. There were honestly no words to express how much he loved his submissive. Micha wasn’t appeased with something so innocent or so simple though, and his hands, which were threaded through dark hair, pulled a little until their lips met once more and this time the submissive deepened the kiss. 

“Keep kissing me like that and we won’t be going anywhere,” Damon growled as he pulled away from the kiss. He could feel his cock twitching with interest in his trousers as Micha pressed himself up against him. 

“Mmmm,” Micha said, “I’m not sure which I prefer; the two of us alone in the forest all evening or a date,” the submissive contemplated. 

“Take the date,” Damon said with a predatory whisper. “We can have the rest of the evening alone in the forest together when we get back.”

“Best of both, I like how you think,” Micha agreed with a grin. 

“Indeed, go and get ready, trouble, we’ll go in about half an hour,” Damon instructed. 

“I have another suggestion,” Micha said with a sly smile. “We leave in an hour and you come with me into the forest for a little while before we get ready.”

Damon sighed, though he smiled as he did so. “Okay trouble, lead the way, I’m all yours.” Micha grinned madly as he stepped back from his dominant, grabbing his hand and dragging his mate towards the tree line. The rest of the pack members in the clearing watching them go with amusement.

Neither Damon nor Micha had the patience to go far. They had barely got a few metres from the clearing before Micha pounced, wrapping his arms around Damon so suddenly that they both went tumbling to the ground, laughing as they went, the submissive landing on top and blushing a bright red. 

“Whoops,” Micha said, Damon smiling up at him, one hand reaching up to stroke at his submissive mate’s tufty blond hair affectionately. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Damon asked fondly as he leaned up as far as he could, pressing a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips. 

“Fall in love with me and how stupidly clumsy I am?” Micha asked hopefully. He didn’t really understand what it was about him that Damon liked so much, but even he, with all his self doubt, was beyond denying his mate’s obvious desire for him; and yet, he still felt a little crazy for daring to hope that Damon might truly love him. 

“I’m already there, trouble,” Damon said affectionately as he thrust his hips upwards to grind against Micha’s steadily hardening erection. He had given up on trying to deny how deeply in love with his beautiful submissive he had fallen. “I fell for you a long time ago.” 

“Well that was fairly silly of you, not that I am complaining,” Micha said, his words a little rushed as he gasped for breath, loving the feeling of his mate pressed against him; he could already feel that Damon was every bit as aroused as he was.

“It wasn’t silly, Micha,” Damon said with all seriousness, “it was the best thing to happen to me for a long time. I have no regrets in falling for you,” he knew that Micha was bound to have doubts, but he didn’t want his mate to ever think that he regretted giving him his heart.

“Good to know, but you can come back to all these compliments later,” Micha said, reaching down between their bodies in the hope of starting to rid themselves of their clothing. He was loving hearing about Damon’s devotion to him, but right now he wanted skin to skin contact with his mate and he was done waiting. It was a little tricky, but he managed to pop open the button on Damon’s jeans.

Damon couldn’t help but agree with Micha’s preoccupation and he leaned up to press another kiss to his mate’s slightly parted lips. A groan escaped him, into their kiss, as the submissive’s fingers brushed over his groin in the process of undoing the fastenings.

When Micha broke their kiss a few moments later, having successfully undone Damon’s trousers, he had a devious grin on his face; normally Damon would have thought this reason for concern, but, with the submissive’s hand reaching into his open jeans, it promised wondrous things. 

“Oh Merlin,” Damon groaned as Micha wrapped his hand around Damon’s cock, taking a firm grip upon it as he began to pump it, moving slowly, still grinning as he watched his dominant mate. The reactions Damon gave to his touch were never disappointing. He released his grip on his mate’s erection, gripping the waist of his trousers instead; a gentle tug on them had Damon lifting up his hips enough to pull them down to his thighs but Micha had no patience to move them further now that he had the access he wanted.

His confidence was growing, but still he found himself nervous as he took in the sight of Damon’s hard, thick length, standing to attention, practically begging him to act. He knew what he wanted though and what he wanted to do as well. It helped that he knew Damon was going to like it too and that it wouldn’t hurt him. 

Kissing his way down Damon’s chest, Micha shimmied his way down his dominant mate’s body, paying close attention to each nipple as he went. Finally reaching his prize, Micha grinned as he heard Damon’s breath hitch. The submissive, spurred on by this reaction, licked the underside of Damon’s cock from base to tip.

“Oh fuck,” Damon cried out with pleasure as he fought not to buck his hips up at the sensation. He heard Micha give a small chuckle before the tip of his erection was suddenly engulfed in a wet heat, the submissive's tongue swirling delicately over the slit, which initiated more profanities to slip from Damon’s lips.

Micha always enjoyed watching his mate come undone like this, loving the groan as he reached up and started to roll Damon’s heavy balls between his fingers, engulfing as much of his dominant mate’s cock as he could before stopping on the verge of panic, not wanting it to touch the back of his throat. 

He still didn’t love this the same way that Damon did, but the sounds that his mate was making and the knowledge of the pleasure he was bringing him was more than enough to keep him hard, his own cock pressing against the groin of his trousers. There was very little that he wouldn’t do for Damon, giving him pleasure like this was something that he was more than happy to do. 

“Micha!” Damon cried out as he fought off his orgasm.

At his mate’s cry, the submissive pulled back, switching to his hand quickly, feeling grateful that his mate knew he was not ready to experience such a thing just yet. Damon arched his back as a hoarse cry escaped from him as his seed emptied over his belly. 

Grinning like an idiot, Micha ran his tongue over his dominant’s firm, muscled stomach, tasting the salty, slightly bitter come upon his tongue. He continued lapping at the creamy white substance as Damon recovered from his climax, Micha’s own erection painfully hard and pressing against his jeans. 

“You are getting good at that,” Damon said proudly, once he had regained a little control on himself; though Micha was making that control rather fragile by his continued tasting of the come on his chest. “I think you definitely earned a reward,” he added, smiling as Micha’s purple eyes moved to meet his.

“I enjoyed doing it,” Micha assured him, not wanting his mate to think that he hadn’t actually wanted to do it. “But I am not opposed to rewards,” he added before Damon could take back his offer.

“You remember what I told you about telling me to stop, right?” Damon checked; he wanted to try something new, but he knew that Micha needed to be able to put a stop to it if it wasn’t what he wanted; though he was sure that his mate would enjoy what he had in mind.

“You promised that whatever we were doing, if I said stop then you'd stop,” Micha said, nodding his head and looking a little nervous.

“It’s okay, trust me,” Damon promised, leaning up to press a kiss to Micha’s lips. “Trousers off, on all fours, trouble,” he instructed as he pulled back.

Micha sat up, eyeing Damon critically for a moment, before he smiled as got to his feet to obey. There was a thrill in doing something like this simply because his dominant had told him to, and he took his time, removing his trousers as slowly as he dared, despite the urgency with which he wanted to come.

Damon felt no need to hurry his mate along, happy to watch the gorgeous display before him as Micha exposed himself teasingly. His eyes raking over his mate hungrily with each inch of exposed flesh. He wanted to taste him so badly, he wanted to go a little further than they had gone before, another new experience for his beautiful submissive. 

Damon came up on to his knees, removing the rest of his own clothing, as Micha managed to free himself entirely from his trousers, also bringing his jumper over his head and discarding it. “You still want me on all fours?” Micha asked a little nervously, suddenly feeling rather exposed as Damon nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. 

Micha carefully got into position, using his and Damon’s jumpers as padding beneath his knees and palms. He was trembling by the time he felt Damon’s hands on his hips, ghosting gently over his skin. 

“So beautiful,” he heard Damon say as the dominant’s hands glided over each globe of his arse making Micha shiver. “Trust me,” Damon said gently as he leant forward and kissed each cheek of his mate’s bum. 

“I do,” Micha said, knowing that the words he spoke were true. He may have felt beyond terrified about what was about to happen but he trusted Damon. His dominant knew what he could handle and what he couldn’t, there was no reason for him to be scared at all. 

Without so much as a warning, Damon spread apart Micha’s cheeks and ran his tongue around the puckered pink entrance he found there. “Damon!” Micha exclaimed in shock, trying to pull away from his mate, but the dominant had a firm but gentle grip on his hips.

“Trust me, trouble,” Damon said softly, pressing a kiss to the small of Micha’s back. “I will make you feel good, you will enjoy this if you can let me.”

“You really want to… you know…?” Micha asked, looking over his shoulder at his dominant mate. Damon smiled at him as he nodded; Micha bit his lip uncertainly before he spoke. “I’m scared,” he admitted in little more than a whisper.

“I know, trouble, I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Damon said, waiting only long enough to see Micha nod his consent. He wasn’t prepared to go any further unless his submissive was certain that this was what he wanted. Micha was just too precious to hurt in anyway. 

Once he knew that Micha was fine and wanted him to continue, Damon bent his head down and circled his tongue around the submissive’s entrance, delighting in the sounds that Micha made as he did this. He kind of wanted to say ‘I told you so,’ but that would have meant stopping, which he had no intention of doing unless Micha asked him to.

Listening to the delightful noises Micha was making, Damon reached one hand around the submissive’s hip and took the hard and aching erection in hand; he was sure that his mate was enjoying it, but there was nothing like feeling the proof of it in the palm of his hand.

Damon couldn’t help the little chuckle that he gave, when Micha seemed unable to decide which way to move his hips, but he teased the taut ring of muscle with his tongue, revelling in the musky taste of his mate.

Needing to taste more, Damon thrust his tongue into Micha’s tight entrance. His mind was buzzing with compliments he wanted his mate to hear, but he could feel how close Micha was getting and was enjoying pushing him towards that edge too much to want to pull back enough to utter the words.

“Damon, please,” Micha gasped out, leaning his head down on his arms; his hips were thrusting of their own accord and he didn’t think he could have possibly stopped them if he wanted to. Forward, into the strong grip around his hard and leaking cock; backwards, impaling himself on Damon’s teasing tongue; he wasn’t able to get enough of either and yet his balls were pulling up tighter already.

Damon carried on spearing his tongue into the tight, hot entrance of his mate, his hand that was fisted around Micha’s cock pumping faster as the submissive’s pleading became more desperate and demanding. Micha knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the multitude of sensations being ravished upon him. Damon must have known this as he increased his speed, sending Micha tumbling over the edge, come coating the floor as he reached his climax.  

Micha was taking deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart as Damon pulled him back into his arms, so that he was kneeling with the submissive on his lap. It took a few moments for Micha to regain himself, but once he had he turned and looked up at his mate. “I like date nights,” he said happily.

“We haven’t even gone on our date yet,” Damon pointed out, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

“Oh yeah,” Micha said, a goofy grin on his face. “You don’t have to take me anywhere, you know. I’m happy with what we just did, it was amazing!” he told his mate; he was so glad that Damon knew how far to push him with trying new things, because he wouldn’t have believed that he was ready for what they had just done.

“I want to show off my mate, I want to spoil you rotten,” Damon said stubbornly; he was glad that Micha had enjoyed what they had done, but their relationship was more than just sex and what he had planned was something he wanted Micha to experience. “Go and get ready,” Damon growled, when Micha looked ready to protest, “we’re going!” 

“I love that you want to but… you don’t have to,” Micha protested again.

“I am not doing this because I have to, trouble,” Damon said with a roll of his eyes. “I am doing this because I love you, and because I think you will enjoy this.”

“No one has ever done anything like this for me before and this is my first date. I feel really stupid; I don’t know what to wear or if I’m meant to act any differently and it’s making my tummy all tingly to think of going somewhere alone, just the two of us, because I really love you and you won’t tell me where we’re going and you just gave me… I don’t even know what that was but wow, and…” Damon swiftly shut Micha up with a deep, passionate kiss that the submissive melted into eagerly. 

“Your mind always amazes me, trouble,” Damon said with a laugh. “All those thoughts, those insecurities, when there is no need for you to feel any of it. Trust me to know what you need and right now I think you need to be spoilt, so let me spoil you.” 

FGHP

Damon held Micha tightly in his arms as he apparated from the territory. Nerves were messing with his stomach and with his head so that he had to concentrate very hard to make sure that he didn’t splinch either of them. It helped that he knew where he was going, of course, because the funfair was a muggle one and he couldn’t very well just appear out of thin air, which meant apparating to a safe location and walking the rest of the short distance to their destination. 

He just really hoped Micha liked this; he had thought that it was a very Micha thing to do when he had first seen it advertised but now he was overly worried that it would just be too much for him after everything that his mate had been through. The fact that it was a Wednesday evening, however, apparently went in their favour. It didn’t seem to be overly busy when they arrived, and Micha’s amethyst eyes went wide in awe and wonder as he tried to take everything in. 

The people, the bright flashing lights, rides that spun you around, a gigantic Ferris wheel, enormous stuffed animals that could be won as prizes, rides that tipped you upside down, a carousel that had one of those jingles that was on a repetitive loop, drawing people in. 

Damon watched his submissive carefully as they stood on the edge of the fair, taking everything in. He was trying to gage Micha’s reaction and figure out if he had done the right thing by bringing him here. For a brief moment he thought that Micha was on the verge of freaking out and that it was all too much for him but then the submissive turned to him, beaming. 

“Please tell me this is where we’re going?” he asked hopefully, looking up at his dominant mate pleadingly and Damon couldn’t help but smile back, nodding his head happily. “This is… wow,” Micha said, flinging his arms around his mate’s shoulders and kissing him for all he was worth, which of course initiated several cat calls from passers-by, which made Micha blush furiously. 

“Lead the way, trouble,” Damon said with a smile, thrilled at how much Micha seemed to like his surprise date night. His eyes were wide, like a curious child as the two of them walked hand in hand through the maze of rides, stalls and people, the smell of cheap, fast food assaulting their nostrils as they went. 

“Can we go on some of the rides?” Micha asked pleadingly, looking around at the many that he had to chose from, all of them with bright, flashing lights that overwhelmed his eyes in a blaze of colour. 

Damon couldn’t help but laugh. “I wouldn’t have brought you here to tease you,” he said with amusement. “What do you want to go on first?” 

Micha looked around for a moment, debating between the cars that slammed into each other, which didn’t look overly romantic, or the large wheel that rotated slowly, each seat designed for just two people. “That one,” he said pointing at the Ferris wheel with obvious enthusiasm. 

Damon smiled with relief; he was not a fan of the rides that tipped you upside down or spun you so fast you felt as if you might be sick, though he would have suffered them all for Micha if that had been what his mate wanted to go on. 

“This has got to be all done by wizards, right?” Micha asked as Damon led him over to the relatively short cue for a turn on the wheel. 

“Actually it’s a muggle thing,” Damon explained, pulling Micha into his side and nuzzling into him lovingly. The submissive clung to his dominant mate as they edged closer to the ride he had chosen, it suddenly looked a whole lot more intimidating than it had from a distance. 

The noise was overwhelming, repetitive beats coming from the larger scarier rides that had those who dared go on them screaming, laughter coming from the ghost house as people exited. The one ride that Micha couldn’t take his eyes off was the one that span you around and rocked you back and forth in an arc until you eventually flipped over. Just watching it made the submissive’s stomach knot and twist.

“Muggles did all of this?” Micha asked in utter astonishment as they reached the front of the cue. Damon could see how nervous his mate was and drew him into a chaste kiss right before they were ushered forward. 

A young man, who was rather obnoxiously chewing gum, put them into their seat and secured them in place. Micha grabbed for Damon’s hand, shaking a little but not wanting to admit his fear, which seemed entirely irrational considering that no one else was making a fuss on this particular ride. 

Damon, however, didn’t say a thing, simply holding on to Micha’s hand just as firmly as they started to move backwards, climbing steadily higher, only stopping to let others on and off. The submissive’s heart was pounding violently in his chest, his efforts to scoot closer to his mate causing the carriage they were sat in to rock, making Micha tense. 

Realising that Micha was scared, having squeezed his eyes tightly shut, Damon wrenched his hand out of the submissive’s tight hold and placed his arm around his mate’s shoulders, holding him close as they climbed slowly and steadily to the top. 

“Do you trust me, Micha?” Damon asked softly and he watched as Micha nodded his head, still trembling a little. “Then open your eyes,” Damon instructed gently. The submissive of course did as he was told, opening his eyes and being astounded at what he saw. 

They were at the very top of the Ferris wheel and the whole fair was stretched out in front of them; they could see for miles across the countryside where the fun fair had been built for the week. It was stunningly beautiful and Micha couldn’t believe that he had almost missed it. 

“Wow,” he said, his eyes taking in everything that they could in awe at how amazing it all looked. He only turned away from the view as they started to go lower, turning to Damon, a huge grin plastered over his face. “This is amazing!” 

Before Damon could say anything, Micha had pulled him into a rather passionate kiss that lasted until they reached the bottom of the ride. The young man who had secured them in their seats to begin with having to clear his throat to get their attention. Micha blushing a bright scarlet as he detached himself from Damon and they disembarked. 

“Where next, trouble?” Damon asked as they got clear of the Ferris wheel, linking their hands once more. Micha seemed to have an entirely new lease of life after his trip on the Ferris wheel, his confidence building as he dragged the dominant male towards the carousel. 

This ride they were able to get on almost at once, Micha insisting that the two of them ride one of the double saddled horses together. What the submissive hadn’t realised was that this meant for the entire five minutes of the duration of the ride, Damon was nestled in behind him, framing him almost completely with his larger body, nuzzling into him. 

By the time they disembarked both of them had raging hard-on's as they headed for the ghost house. Micha was a little dubious about this one but Damon assured him that it would be fun, though, it also had the advantage of being dark too. The squeals and shrieks of laughter coming from within helped to sooth Micha a little; in his opinion he had had enough of things jumping out at him in the dark to go on a ride like this but Damon seemed rather keen. 

He soon discovered why when he found himself pinned up to the wall in a pitch black corner, a hand down his trousers as Damon ravished his mouth. He groaned into the kiss only to be startled as the floor beneath their feet began to rattle and shake, the sound of machinery groaning beneath them. It had them both in stitches as the dominant righted his mate, making sure any evidence of their activities was hidden before travelling the rest of the ghost house with him. 

“Damon,” Micha asked pleadingly, turning his puppy dog eyes on his mate. “Will you try and win a prize for me?” 

Damon could only laugh. “Okay, trouble, pick whatever you want and it’s yours,” the dominant said, watching as the submissive looked around thoughtfully, taking in the sight of huge fluffy snakes, elephants, giraffes, what looked to be humanised mice, before his eyes fixed on a grey teddy holding a red heart with the words, ‘I love you beary much’ written on it. 

Micha’s eyes lit up. “That one,” he said pointing at the large grey bear. 

Damon wasn’t stupid, he knew that these sorts of fun fair games were fixed and that he wasn’t likely to win without magical assistance. Normally he would never have condoned cheating and if he was ever asked he would swear blind that he won the bear honestly but Micha was going to get everything he wanted tonight. 

Shifting his wand subtly so that Micha couldn’t see, Damon moved it so that it was up his sleeve as they approached the stall. It appeared to be as simple as knocking down six cans with three wooden balls so Damon paid the money as the man running the stall went over what they had to do to win the prize they wanted. 

Damon threw each ball expertly with a whispered charm on each one. With the added help of magic, and of course a suspicious glare from the proprietor of the stall, Micha was finally handed the large grey bear with its heart and ridiculously cheesy motive. Damon had never seen Micha smile as much as he had in that moment. 

“Oh, Marshmallow, it’s amazing,” Micha gushed, holding the stuffed animal close.“I’ve never had a teddy and I’ve always wanted one, thank you so much,” he rambled off standing on his tip toes, shuffling the bear to one arm so that the other could go round his mates neck and kissing him. 

“You need to name him now,” Damon said with amusement that was hiding his underlying sadness that Micha had never had a teddy before, not even in childhood. He was just glad that  he had decided to do this and not chickened out. 

“What about Cuddles?” Micha asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin his amazing gift by giving it the wrong kind of name. 

“I think it’s perfect,” Damon said kissing Micha once again, and when he pulled back his mate was smiling happily once more. “Come on, there is something else I want you to try,” Damon added as he broke the kiss. The submissive allowed himself to be led over to one of the food stalls with Cuddles still under one arm. 

Micha eyed Damon like he was slightly unhinged as the dominant handed him fluffy pink stuff on a stick a moment later. “What is it?” Micha asked, eyeing it with interest. 

“Trust me, trouble, you are going to love it,” Damon said, a twinkle in his grey eyes as he eyed Micha hungrily. The submissive took a small, tentative bite, his eyes going wide in delight as the fluff melted on his tongue, dissolving into sugar. 

“Oh, Merlin, that is… fucking amazing!” Micha exclaimed, going back for another bite, this one bigger, taking nearly half of the stick as he went. This of course meant that Micha had some pink candy floss fluff stuck to his lips, which Damon had no trouble kissing away.

The candy floss had vanished in less than a minute after Micha learned that he liked it and even though he had begged for more Damon had said no, not wanting his mate to make himself sick; though he had promised more before they left, encouraging the submissive to pick another ride for them to go on. 

“Can we try that one?” Micha asked pointing at a ride that had a giant tea pot in the centre of it and six giant tea cups around it. Damon looked a little dubious but nodded regardless. Micha suddenly looked a little hesitant, however. 

“What’s wrong?” Damon asked with concern at the look of worry on his mate’s face. 

“Will Cuddles be okay on that?” Micha asked eyeing the ride somewhat dubiously, holding his new teddy close to him. 

“I’m sure Cuddles will be just fine,” Damon reassured, finding it adorably sweet how concerned the submissive was about the bear, “I’ll hold on to both of you extra tight.” 

“Promise?” Micha asked as Damon wound an arm around his waist and led him over to the ride he wanted to try. 

“I promise,” Damon said as they joined the short cue. They were lucky to get the last tea cup so they didn’t have to wait for the ride to go all the way around again before taking their turn. 

They had a flaming pink tea cup with bright yellow flower designs all over it, which Micha seemed to absolutely love. He clutched on to Cuddles tightly as he snuggled into Damon, who kept one arm around him and the other on the metal ring in the middle of the tea cup that would spin them around once the ride started. 

With some hideous pop song blaring out the ride started, and Micha screwed his eyes tightly shut as not only the platform began rotating but the tea cup they were in commenced spinning as well. The submissive squealed as the spinning got faster, clinging to Cuddles and to Damon for all he was worth. 

By the time the ride stopped, Damon had to help Micha from their tea cup as he was a little unsteady on his feet, the dizziness having set in. He wasn’t entirely sure how Damon was managing to remain upright when the ground was spinning dangerously beneath his feet. 

“I got you,” Damon reassured as they came to a stop, keeping both of his arms around his mate's waist once they were clear of the ride. He wouldn’t have Micha falling over and hurting himself that was for sure. 

“Not sure that one was my cup of tea,” Micha said with a giggle, once he had managed to get his footing and the ground felt a little more stable.

Damon laughed. “You are so ridiculous, trouble,” he said, stealing a kiss. “I was going to suggest the helter skelter next,” he told his mate, pointing at the huge tower a little way off, “but I think we could both do with something that wasn’t going to take us round and round in circles first.”

Micha nodded his agreement. “Being this close to you makes me dizzy enough as it is,” Micha admitted with a sweet smile before looking around as Damon led him between a long row of stalls and games. “Fun House,” he read off one of the signs, “that should be fun right?” he asked, turning to Damon.

“Yeah, I think you would enjoy that actually,” Damon said, already knowing he was going to spend the next quarter of an hour catching Micha, and not at all upset about that. Taking his mate’s hand, Damon led them forward and after paying, let Micha lead them up a small metal ramp.

The submissive paused at the top and, holding Cuddles tightly, peered suspiciously around the corner. There was loud music playing and bright lights but apparently Micha decided it was safe to proceed because he stepped into the fun house with a grin on his face. The walls were bright colours, and there were neon lights everywhere, apparently they had caught Micha’s attention well because, as Damon had predicted, he had to catch Micha when he completely failed to notice that a patch of the floor was made up of little rollers.

“Sneaky sods,” Micha said, laughing hard as Damon helped them both over the unsteady surface and helped his mate back onto his feet, the huge bear still firmly in his arms. Damon couldn’t help but sneak in a small grope of his mate’s behind as he righted them both once they were on more stable footing. 

Micha turned to glare at him half-heartedly. “They aren’t the only sneaky ones,” Damon said with a wink, nudging his mate forward, and around the next corner, where the path was made up of big wonky steps, that even Micha managed without tripping or anything. 

The submissive couldn’t stop smiling, particularly when Damon insisted on walking really very close behind him; far closer than was probably decent in a public place. Though when they reached another set of rollers on the floor, Damon put his feet either side of the rollers and wrapped his arms around Micha’s waist, lifting the submissive onto the moving surface, and helped him glide across it.

Micha laughed happily, and Damon nuzzled into his neck. The dominant had to quickly pull them tight up against a wall as two young teenage boys came rushing through and barged passed them, though this gave Damon the perfect opportunity to push his mate up against the wall, kissing him. 

As they rounded the next corner the two of them were faced with a circular tunnel which was large enough for them to walk through, however it appeared to be rotating. 

“So much for nothing that will take us round and round in circles,” Micha said with amusement, wriggling out of Damon’s grip and jumping on to the rotating tunnel, giggling when he fell on his bum, giggling and still holding cuddles. 

“That is more or less exactly how Harry reacted too,” Damon said with a shake of his head, as he reached down and tried to help Micha back to his feet. “Though he was twelve,” he added with an amused smile. But then Micha pulled and Damon tumbled into the turning tunnel right on top of him.

“Bet he didn’t do that,” Micha said with a grin, as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Damon’s.

“Mum! There are two guys kissing in the tunnel!” a high pitched voice shouted from behind them making both Damon and Micha jump and then start to laugh. 

“Looks like we're busted, trouble,” Damon said. Pulling them both to their feet just as the kid’s mother rounded the corner, a look of disapproval on her face as she stepped up next to her daughter.

“Sorry, Ma’am,” Micha said, his best innocent smile on his face. “I slipped,” he told her.

“Disgusting,” she said covering her daughter’s eyes as Damon frowned at the young mother, who was trying to usher her daughter around the two werewolves and through the tunnel to get away from them. 

“How did she know we are werewolves?” Micha asked curiously. He was rather under the impression that muggles weren’t aware of magic or magical creatures, and even wizards wouldn’t be able to recognise them on sight.

“She didn’t,” Damon said sadly, not sure if he wanted to expose his innocent mate to the prejudices that some still held. He loved that it hadn’t even occurred to Micha that it might be because they were two guys, but he wouldn’t deceive his mate that way. “She said that because we’re gay,” he told him, pressing a chaste kiss to Micha’s lips.

“Well that’s just stupid,” Micha said dismissively. 

“Agreed,” Damon said with a happy laugh, glad that that one woman’s issues hadn’t even phased Micha in the slightest. “Let’s not let it ruin our evening,” he said pressing another kiss to Micha’s lips. 

“Because someone we don’t know thinks we’re disgusting?” Micha questioned, looking at Damon as though he had lost his mind. “Isn’t our problem if she can’t see how hot you are,” he said with a grin, pressing another kiss to Damon’s lips before grabbing his hand and dragging him around another corner.

Though he then stopped so suddenly, Damon crashed into him. They found themselves in a small room of distorted mirrors; Micha reached forward, only to pull his hand back quickly as though burnt. He then tilted his head and bent down slightly, watching the movement of his reflection intently.

“Micha…” Damon said softly, torn between amused and amazed by his mate’s reaction; though he supposed that the submissive might never have really seen mirrors before, and certainly not strange ones like these.

“That’s my reflection?” Micha asked quietly, as he stepped forward and brushed his fingers over the glass. “I look like that?” he questioned, thinking he looked so different from others and he had never thought he looked particularly good, but he couldn’t quite get his head around what he was seeing.

“Sort of,” Damon said with a chuckle, stepping up behind the submissive and wrapping his arms around his middle. “Look at my reflection,” he instructed.

Micha did so, taking in the images of himself and his dominant that seemed to be inside the glass. And then he giggled; Damon looked so silly and deformed, with the top of his head big, but a tiny neck and arms that went on and on.

“And the muggles do this without magic?” Micha asked, with obvious scepticism. 

“Yep, it is just a normal mirror that has been curved,” Damon told him, kissing Micha’s temple. He really did find his mate’s innocence rather endearing. “Micha… have you never seen your reflection before?” he asked after a few moments, during which the submissive kept tipping his head to the side to try and get a different view.

“Umm, not really,” Micha admitted, turning to look up at Damon; he had seen a mirror once many years ago, the one time he had mysteriously woken up in a hotel, but he hadn't really looked at it then.“It’s not like we have mirrors all over the place in the territory,” he pointed out.

Damon nodded his understanding and, after checking that there was no-one in sight, he pulled out his wand and cast a spell that straightened out the glass in front of them so that it framed a perfect image of the two of them together.

“Wow, that’s… us?” Micha asked, reaching out again. “That’s what I look like?” he asked, and felt Damon hum his agreement and what sounded a lot like approval.

“See, completely gorgeous,” he told the submissive.

Micha tipped his head to one side as if trying to get a better look; he could see Damon, strong, handsome and perfect but then next to his mate there was him. He was shorter, his hair pale and stuck out all over the place and he had never realised just how purple his eyes were. 

“I look weird,” Micha said with a sigh. He wasn’t sure why Damon would want to have anything to do with him let alone be seen in public with him. He could see now why the woman had covered her daughter’s eyes and called them disgusting.  

“You look perfect to me,” Damon assured him. He could see the insecurity in the way his submissive looked at himself critically. It hurt him so much to see Micha be so judgemental of himself when all Damon could see was perfection. 

“I’m short,” Micha said with a frown. 

“You just fit into my arms,” Damon countered stubbornly. 

“My hair is a mess,” Micha added, reaching up and tugging at a blond tuft, hating the way it stuck up in all different directions as if he had just rolled out of bed and left it. 

“It just matches your adorable scatterbrained mind, and just does its own thing,” Damon said fondly as he placed kisses upon his mate’s jaw and neck, wanting him to see just how wonderfully perfect he was.

“My eyes…” Micha started to say but this time Damon didn’t give Micha a chance to finish what he was going to say, unwilling to listen to him berate himself any more. 

“Are the most incredible eyes I have ever seen in my entire life and, if we do ever have children together, then I hope every one of them inherits them,” Damon told him honestly. He couldn’t imagine anything more perfect that having a son or daughter with Micha’s messy blond hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. 

“You really love me?” Micha asked, still staring at his reflection. He wasn’t sure why someone as handsome as Damon would ever fall in love with him. There was nothing special about him at all, he was entirely unremarkable; his eyes, the only thing that made him different, made him look like a freak. 

“Yes,” Damon said with certainty without a second of hesitation. He needed Micha to know this, to believe it because it was how he felt; he loved the submissive with all his heart and never intended on letting him go. 

“Even as I am?” Micha asked, looking into Damon’s eyes via the reflection of the two of them. He couldn’t see any sign of deceit or lies in his mate’s expression but he still couldn’t quite believe that Damon wanted him, loved him. 

“Because you are exactly who you are,” Damon said truthfully, nuzzling into the nape of his mate’s neck, suckling gently on the sensitive skin there. He wanted to make sure that he made his claim on his submissive, to show Micha exactly how proud he was to have him as his mate. 

“I think you must be a little crazy,” Micha said as he closed his eyes, melting into the gentle caress, gasping a little as he felt Damon’s teeth graze over the sensitive spot on his neck. 

“Yep,” Damon agreed, knowing full well that he was at least a little nuts, just like each and every member of their family was in one way or another. “But so are you,” he whispered, turning Micha is his arms and kissing him passionately.

The two of them carried on through the fun house, across uneven flooring that shook and rocked back and forth, through huge elastic bands that stretched from floor to ceiling meaning that they had to let go of each other's hands to get through. However, throughout it all, Micha never once let go of Cuddles. 

Of course, this meant that the submissive was constantly tripping up or losing his footing but Damon had no problem staying close to his mate and ensuring that he didn’t fall or hurt himself and in the process ensuring that his hands ended up gripping places that they possibly shouldn’t have been while they were in public; not that Micha was complaining though, not judging by his raging hard-on. 

They made it through the fun house giggling and in stitches of laughter, their sides hurting they were laughing so much. They spotted the mother who had said they were disgusting talking to a member of staff but they ignored her, heading in the direction of the helter skelter, Damon’s arm over Micha’s shoulders. 

“This isn’t going to make me dizzy again is it?” Micha asked, as he looked up the red, white and blue tower, around which a long slide was wrapped.

“No, I think we’ll be okay,” Damon said, leading them up a small set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large stack of what looked to be old sacks; Micha gave Damon a strange look as he grabbed one of them and led them through the doorway that lead inside the tower. 

“We’re going all the way up?” Micha questioned as they began to climb the stairs, he glanced up and it looked like a really long way, somehow much further than it had looked from outside.

“Yep, all the way up,” Damon confirmed. “But then we get to go down together,” he added in a whisper, leaning in close.

“How did you managed to make taking a slide sound like so much fun?” Micha asked with a laugh. There was a small queue at the top but it didn’t take long for them to reach the front of the line. 

Damon placed the sack at the top of the slide and helped Micha take a seat on it; it was clear the submissive was a little nervous and so he kept a firm grip on him to make sure he didn’t move before he was supposed to. 

“And to think that I didn’t think I would get between your legs until we got home,” Micha said, giving his mate a grin over his shoulder, as Damon climbed onto the sack behind him, one leg either side of the submissive.

Damon laughed, as he pushed them off down the slide, oblivious to the amused expressions on the faces of the young couple who had been behind them in the queue and had overheard Micha.

It was quite quick, and Micha loved the sensation of the wind in his face and Damon’s arms around him; his mate had been right that he didn’t think it was making him dizzy at all and so he put his arms up, letting out a cry of ‘Weeeeeee’ as they went. 

He practically jumped to his feet as they reached the bottom, turning to Damon to ask to go again, when they both spotted a young man coming over to them. Micha quickly stepped closer to Damon, and the dominant put an arm over his shoulders and pulled him into his side. “Can we help you?” Damon asked, a bit more harshly than he intended, but he didn’t like that this man had made Micha so nervous.

“I’m afraid I had a complaint,” the unknown man said, and Damon realised that he worked for the funfair. “Some woman seemed to think that she and her daughter witnessed, and I quote, “disgusting behaviour” in the fun house.”

“Oh,” Damon said, “sorry about that. We really did slip over, but it was nothing more than a bit of innocent kissing,” he insisted. 

“I thought that was probably the case,” the young man said kindly, nodding his understanding. “But for the consideration of the other customers I think you should really move your amorous activities to the top of the Ferris wheel for fifteen minutes or so. Free of charge, of course,” he added with a wink. “My husband and I rather enjoy the view from up there.”

Damon and Micha both laughed at that. “Thank you,” Micha said, keen to experience the Ferris wheel again; it had ended far too soon the first time in his opinion and he was more than happy to go again. 

The man only smiled at them and motioned for them to follow him. He wanted to make sure that they got their free ride. The way the young mother had been talking about them she made it sound like her daughter had walked in on them naked and fucking, which very clearly had not been the case. 

“Oh and I’ve put some money behind the sweet stall, you look like you have a sweet tooth,” the man added as they reached the Ferris wheel, giving Micha a wink that made the submissive blush scarlet and snuggle into Damon. The dominant couldn’t help but smile at how shy Micha was when confronted with strangers. 

“Thank you, so much,” Damon said sincerely. “It’s nice to meet someone who doesn’t hold any prejudice,” he added as the Ferris wheel was stopped for them to get on. 

“No problem, have a great night you two,” the man said with another wink before giving them a wave and heading off again. Damon ushered Micha on to the waiting carriage and sat him down before sliding in next to him. 

They were fastened in, as they had been before, and then they began their assent to the top. The dominant put his arm around his mate’s shoulders, pulling the submissive close. Micha resting his head upon Damon’s shoulder, cuddling his teddy close to him, sighing in contentment. 

“Thank you,” Micha said, his voice so quiet that it was barely even a whisper as he spoke as they neared the top. 

“For what?” Damon asked, turning his head and placing a soft kiss to the top of his mate’s head, inhaling the familiar scent of his submissives hair, a scent that relaxed him, calmed him even. 

“Tonight, wanting me, loving me, everything,” Micha said, his free hand trailing up Damon’s thigh as the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the very top. There was no one else on the ride, it was just them, all alone, on top of the world, at least that was what it felt like to Micha. 

“It has been my pleasure doing all of those things, trouble, not one of them has ever caused me any difficulty,” Damon told his mate honestly, bringing his free hand up and tilting Micha’s chin up so that he could capture the younger man’s lips in a chaste kiss. 

FGHP

It had been a pleasantly quiet evening in the clearing with the absence of all three pups, Micha and Damon. Everyone had had a chance to relax, even Fenrir had seemed calmer. Callie had been asleep for most of the evening after preparing dinner and Jenson was glad of it, she needed the rest. 

However, he scowled when he heard the sharp crack that announced the arrival of Damon and Micha back in the clearing. If it hadn’t have been for the distinct sound of the submissive giggling then someone might have bothered to get up and check to see who had apparated in, but they all could hear Micha coming a mile off. 

The two werewolves staggered back into the clearing, hanging on to one another while also trying to balance several bags, a large teddy bear and what looked like three sticks of candy floss between them while still clinging to each other.  

Lukas couldn’t help by laugh at the sight of them as they approached the fire, both of them beaming with happiness. Jenson and Fenrir were scowling; however, Tessie simply looked amused. 

“We brought treats,” Micha announced somewhat loudly as he handed one stick of candy floss to Lukas and another to Tessie, both of the recipients looking amused as they accepted the offering and thanked him. 

"You got him sugar?" Jenson question with annoyance as Callie shifted in his lap, disturbed by the sudden noise going on around her. 

"You should see how much he's eaten,” Damon said giving Jenson a rather apologetic look, knowing that his little sister really did need to rest. 

“You’re just grumpy you don’t get candy floss,” Micha said sticking his tongue out at Jenson before delving into one of the bags and bringing out a handful of red heart shaped lollipops that were as big as the palm of Micha’s hand. 

He gave two to Jenson who looked rather bemused at this and then Micha turned handing one to Fenrir. “You can give it to Harry,” he explained when Fenrir fixed the submissive with a steely, unimpressed look at the gift.

"Under no circumstances give any of this to Clayton!" Jenson said eyeing the two bags of sweets that Damon and Micha had brought back from their date. He didn’t think having this much processed sugar in the clearing was a great idea considering the state Clayton got in when he ate it. 

"You totally did that once didn't you," Micha said, turning to Damon with a grin as he nibbled on his third stick of candy floss, a little sad that he had almost finished it. "I can only imagine what Clay is like on Candy floss."

"Twelve year old Clayton on Candy floss," Damon amended with a grimace at the memory. "Trust me it was a lesson well learned. Harry thought it was hilarious though." He remembered the day he and Severus had taken the two twelve year olds to the fair. The potions master had hated it and left them to it after half an hour. Then Damon had made the mistake of giving them both candy floss. It had not ended well. 

“It’s late,” Fenrir grunted. He wasn’t unhappy that two of his pack were filled with such jubilation but seeing them together made him miss Harry and he hated that he couldn’t have his little mate in his arms. He hoped by stating that it was late Damon and Micha might get the hint. 

“But I’m not sleepy,” Micha whined as he threw the wood stick from the now finished candy floss onto the fire. 

“Come on, trouble,” Damon said with amusement. “I have just the thing to tire you out,” he said putting the bags and the bear down close to where they usually slept before whisking the submissive up and into his arms. 

“Don’t go far,” Fenrir instructed firmly, not wanting them to wander too far so late at night. 

“And keep it down,” Jenson grumbled as he shifted positions to lie down beside Callie. The last thing he wanted to do was to be kept up all night because two of his pack were having loud, wild, kinky sex. 

“Night, all,” Damon said as he headed off into the woods with Micha still in his arms. He heeded Fenrir’s warning and did not go too far into the woods, only going far enough so that they hopefully wouldn’t be heard when things became… orgasmic. 

“Too many clothes,” Micha said decisively, as Damon placed him back on his own two feet, the submissive grabbing at Damon’s jumper and encouraging its swift removal. The dominant loved how demanding Micha was; gone was the nervous man and Damon loved to see his mate come alive like this. 

Damon allowed Micha to remove his jumper, discarding it to the side in case they might need it. He was rather glad that he had kept the small tube of lube in his jeans pocket for just such emergencies, but first he agreed with Micha, they were wearing far too many clothes.

The submissive, however, was already discarding his own jumper before Damon even had a chance to suggest anything; and then Micha’s hands were on his chest, teasing his nipples and caressing the shape of the muscles. Damon wrapped his arms around his mate pressing their lips together, kissing him for all he was worth. 

The two of them were riding on a high from their brilliant evening and neither of them wanted it to end. Damon pulled Micha closer to him with the use of the belt loops on his trousers, grinding against him, both of them hard and aching. They had been teasing each other all night, neither of them were going to last long, at least not for round one. 

Breaking the kiss Damon went down to his knees, pulling at Micha’s trousers until the fastening popped open and he was able push the submissive’s trousers and boxers down over his thighs to the ground, exposing Micha’s thick cock. 

Digging the lube from his pocket, Damon coated two fingers before reaching round and kneading at his mate’s arse, taking the throbbing cock into his mouth. Micha screamed at how sudden it was, his cock surrounded in a wet, silky heat. 

Then he felt a single digit probing at his entrance, circling the tight ring of muscle, waiting for permission before going any further. “Yes, Damon,” Micha said, nodding his head; he was nervous, that was for sure, but it all felt amazing, and he trusted his mate to make him feel good. 

Damon hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he slipped the tip of his finger inside Micha, looking up at his mate’s face to ensure that he was okay. When the submissive groaned happily, Damon ran his tongue up the underside of Micha’s erection, teasing the length with his mouth. 

“Merlin, Damon,” Micha moaned out. It felt strange being able to feel Damon’s finger inside him but it wasn’t painful; on the contrary, the knowledge of what his mate was doing to him, plus the slight pressure felt amazing. His cock and balls were aching with the need to come and couldn’t help but thrust forward into Damon’s mouth slightly, despite the dominant's one handed grip on his hip.

Seeing that his submissive was enjoying himself, Damon began to slowly move his lubed finger; Micha groaned happily, pressing down again the digit inside him. When Damon curled his finger around and brushed against his prostate, Micha cried out with pleasure, seeing stars as he shot his load into his mate's willing mouth. 

Damon, however, was not finished, he continued to twist his finger inside of his mate, his tongue lavishing attention on Micha’s cock, which he was determined would not go completely soft. Though Damon could feel his mate’s legs trembling with the force of the orgasm and the dominant knew that his submissive would not be able to remain standing through a second orgasm. 

He pulled his finger free, and released Micha’s cock from his mouth, wanting to make sure his submissive wasn’t hurt in the process of getting him off his feet. He wrapped his arms around Micha, pulling his mate closer, and the submissive lowered himself to his knees, straddling Damon’s lap.

The dominants hands circled back to his mate's entrance, pushing his finger inside drawing a delighted moan from Micha. “That feels good, doesn’t it?” Damon asked, though he could already see the truth of it on his mate’s face.

“Really good,” Micha agreed, pressing his hips forward, his half hard erection brushing against the bulge in Damon’s jeans. He wanted to feel more though, and his fingers were quickly undoing the fastenings and reaching inside; the angle was slightly awkward but completely worth it when he was able to take the hard length into his hand and earn a moan of approval from his mate.

“Damon,” Micha gasped out, “I want to feel you inside me,” he pleaded. He wasn’t sure he was ready, in fact he was sure that he wasn’t but at the same time he wanted this, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. 

“No,” Damon grunted as Micha’s grip around his erection tightened, the fist pumping at him. The dominant never relented in his movements inside of his mate, going so far as to push in a second finger, causing the submissive to groan in delight. 

“No?” Micha questioned, still stroking at his mate. “Why?” He didn’t understand; all evening Damon had been professing his love, telling him how much he wanted him and yet now he was refusing. 

“Because we both know you aren’t ready yet,” Damon said firmly. “And when you are, I am going to take my time, a lot more time than we have this evening, and you are going to love every second of it.”

“But I want you,” Micha said somewhat desperately as he pushed himself down on the two fingers inside of them. Damon hooked them round, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves that had the submissive pushing his head back and screaming in pleasure again. 

“You have me,” Damon told him, pressing kisses to his jaw. “We will just save that particular experience for a special occasion.” 

“Our first date isn’t a special occasion?” Micha asked, still stroking Damon’s erection, shifting his hips to drive the digits further inside his arse and his own now hard cock forward against his mate’s.

“Brilliantly special, but I don’t want to rush it,” Damon tried to explain, but it was difficult as he was driven ever closer to his climax. He just knew that tonight wasn’t the right night, but that Micha was asking made him think that it would be soon.

“So close,” Micha told his mate, his head tilted back as Damon kissed and nipped at his exposed neck. The dominant thrust his hips upwards, at the same time pushing his two fingers deeper into his mate, their erections rubbing together, pushing them both to the edge. Micha came first, as Damon brushed over his prostate for a final time, Damon following shortly after, their come mixing together on their chests and thighs. 

“That was… amazing,” Micha said breathlessly, slumping forward boneless against his mate, his breathing erratic as he recovered from his third orgasm of the evening, two of those having been in the last half an hour. 

“You are amazing,” Damon said as he wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him tightly as they both fought to get themselves under control. He hadn’t dared to hope that their evening would be as brilliant as it had turned out to be. He was so proud of how well Micha had coped with the new things they had tried; he was tempted to say so, but didn’t want to make a thing out of it, not when Micha was so relaxed in his arms. He knew that they would have to go back to the clearing eventually, they’d freeze if they remained out here without much in the way of clothing on, but he was reluctant to move them. 

It took them half an hour before they re-entered the clearing. Micha was dressed once more but Damon had remained topless, his jumper filthy. His submissive was dozing lightly in his arms, finally exhausted and close to sleep. 

As they made their way past the others to where they usually slept; Damon was rather startled to hear Jenson growl at him rather fiercely. “Thought I said to keep it down!” 

Micha giggled in Damon’s arms as he heard this but wisely chose not to say anything seeing as it had been his screams that had not exactly been on the quiet side. “Sorry,” Damon said, his voice still a little husky from the blow job he had given Micha. 

That night Damon and Micha lay together, the bear that Damon had won at the fair snuggled between them; they remained on the verge of wakefulness and sleep, sharing tired kisses and lazy strokes as they simply held one another, hardly moving and just being in one another's arms, finding comfort and security there. Micha couldn’t remember feeling as content or as happy as he did in that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know how you enjoyed this extra fluffy chapter. Your reviews will make us very happy.


	58. Our Little Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Romy sort out their forest room, and Harry opens up about what is going on with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all enjoyed the little Damon/Micha interlude, but now, as promised, back to Hogwarts (though, we might have snuck a small pack scene in too).

“Someone has him,” Moody growled out. Dumbledore had invited him and Tonks to the headmaster’s office to discuss Sirius Black, but there wasn’t much to tell.

 

“He only thinks that because he’s sure he would have found him already if he was out on the streets or something,” Tonks said with a roll of her eyes. She had a great deal of respect for the man but Mad-eye was not exactly about to admit they had simply failed to find any trace of Sirius.

 

“If he were dead we would have found a body,” Moody growled with irritation. “If he were still out there wandering around I would have found him!”

 

“I’m afraid that Alistair is correct; without a body and with no trace of him this is the only conclusion that I can come to,” Dumbledore said simply. It was unlikely that Deatheaters would not flaunt the death of Sirius Black if they could. Sirius was also too much of a drama queen to remain hidden for too long without being restrained.

 

“Shall we keep looking, Albus?” Tonks asked, she was already rather bored with the assignment and was keen to move on to something a little more exciting.

 

“Until we find who has captured him I think it would be prudent,” Dumbledore said with a sigh. “Though, make no attempt to rescue him, he is not worth your lives.” Then after a few moments of hesitation the headmaster added. “If you come across Remus, don’t tell him about Black, I wouldn’t want him to do something rash.”

 

“Of course,” Moody barked and with that both Aurors knew that they were dismissed. Dumbledore wanted to know where Sirius was but he was not keen on having him back; the man was a hassle, he knew very little and what he did know was almost common knowledge anyway.

 

For all Albus cared the Deatheaters could have him, could do whatever they liked with him; Sirius Black was of no concern of his.

 

FGHP

 

Micha was absolutely convinced his head was about to explode; and not in the good way that popped into his mind when he thoughts about that. He was so excited; the date had been amazing, the pre-date sex had been amazing, and then the post-date sex had been too. He needed to tell someone about it and he already knew that the only person who would really understand his excitement was Harry.

 

The trouble was that Harry was at Hogwarts, and would be there for several more days, until the full moon and he was sure he couldn’t last that long; so Micha was pacing, sucking on a long brightly coloured lolly, that he might have deliberately chosen for its phallic shape, even if he would deny that if asked.

 

He could feel Damon’s eyes on him as he took the long, slim sweet into his mouth, savouring the taste of it, swirling his tongue around the sugary treat before slowly withdrawing it from his mouth, even daring to meet Damon’s eyes as his ran his tongue the length of it.

 

Damon actually groaned and let himself fall backwards onto the ground where he was sitting, apparently unable to stand watching the display any longer, so Micha returned to his pacing and thinking. Perhaps he could sneak out and go to Hogsmeade, walk up the castle and find Harry from there; though, the pack would worry. He also didn’t really trust his apparition skills, to go that far by himself, even though Jenson had been trying to teach him for weeks now, so it was probably a bad idea; though, very tempting.

 

Deciding that if he couldn’t talk to Harry now, then he would make sure he had plenty to tell his fellow submissive when he did see him, Micha headed over to where Damon was still lying down, and quickly straddled his hips.

 

“Want to play, marshmallow?” he asked with a falsely innocent smile before taking a long suck of his lolly again.

 

“Merlin, please don’t be joking,” Damon said as he felt his cock stiffening. Watching Micha with that lolly was driving him to distraction, he had been a horny wreck all morning, unable to take his eyes off his submissive, hating the fact that they had bought several more of this type of lolly too.

 

“Who’s joking?” Micha asked as he wiggled his bum, making Damon groan at the friction against his rapidly hardening cock.

 

Grabbing at Micha’s hips, Damon sat up, carefully then getting to his feet, his mate wrapped around him, still sucking on that infernal lolly as they headed into the forest, though hopefully he would be soon be sucking on something else that was long and hard if Damon had anything to say about it.

 

FGHP

 

Having had astronomy the evening before, McGonagall had agreed to postpone Clayton and Ron’s detentions until the following evening, and so Clay reluctantly left Romy and Harry in the Slytherin common room and headed off to the Professor’s classroom.

 

“At least it isn’t with Umbridge,” Romy said to Harry, who watched his best friend go with concern. “He’s a big boy, he can look after himself, Harry, if he didn’t want to end up in detention he shouldn’t have been fighting,” she said with a kind smile; she thought it was sweet how much the two of them obviously cared about each other.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I still worry though,” Harry agreed, turning back to face Romy. “Okay, so you found the spells for the room?” he asked; she had been telling both of them about having found what she believed they needed when Clay had to go.

 

“Not just any spells, but the ones that should be able to mimic the flora that naturally grows in the territory,” she told him proudly.

 

“Wow,” Harry said with a low impressed whistle. “How did you manage that?”

 

“They’re called books,” Romy told him, holding back her amusement. “If you weren’t so busy with Dumbledore and Quidditch you might have been able to help,” Romy said teasingly.

 

“Ah, books you say, I remember those,” Harry said with a laugh. “I miss just reading,” he added sadly. “Okay, let’s have a look at some of these wondrous books you have found then.”

 

Romy chuckled, bringing the books out of her bag and laying them on the coffee table in front of the fire. It had swiftly become one of their favourite places to sit, in front of the roaring fire. It might not have been home but it was as close as they were going to get until their classroom was built.

 

“It’s complicated magic, which worries me,” Romy told him, opening the books to the relevant sections and pointing them out. “I don’t think Clayton would be able to manage it; though, don’t tell him I said that, I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” Harry smiled at her with understanding, he wouldn’t have wanted to tell Clayton he wasn’t smart enough to grasp such complex magic either. In truth, it wasn’t that he didn’t have the magical strength, more that he would never sit still long enough to learn the important theoretical understanding that the spells required.

 

“Maybe we should give it a try tonight,” Harry suggested, “you know, while Clay’s in his detention.” Romy considered this for a moment, she did have some homework from astronomy to finish and it wasn’t exactly her strongest subject. She had been putting it off but another night of procrastinating couldn’t hurt; besides, the classroom was more important.

 

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed, nodding her head. She had been looking forward to seeing the results of all her research anyway, and actually it sounded like a really appealing way to spend the evening with her pack brother.

 

Harry helped Romy to gather the books up and headed for the exit just as Draco, Theo and Daphne were coming inside. “Where are you two off to?” Draco asked as the two werewolves made to make a swift exit.

 

“We can’t tell you everything, Draco,” Harry said with a cheeky smile and a shrug of his shoulders, “we’d lose our air of mystery.”

 

Draco snorted in amusement, Theo just laughed. “Have fun,” Theo said as Harry and Romy carried on. “Just not too much,” he called after them, “we’re in the lead for the house cup thanks to Clay, we don’t want to lose the lead!”

 

“Has Clay really been losing Gryffindor that many points?” Harry asked Romy, as the two of them headed off down the corridor.

 

“If you think of all the times he’s back talked to teachers, the fights, late homework, being caught skateboarding in the hallways, exploding potions which he did on purpose… what do you think?” Romy asked with heavy disapproval.

 

“Wow, I never thought about it that way,” Harry said with a frown; when Romy said it like that it did sound like a lot.

 

“It’s part of the reason he doesn’t get on well with the other Gryffindor’s,” Romy said with a sigh. It was no wonder he didn’t get on with his house mates when he was constantly losing them house points and getting into trouble.

 

“What? None of them?” Harry asked, his frown deepening. He knew Clayton was rather… unique, but he wasn’t a bad person. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t made other friends, like he and Romy had, since coming to Hogwarts.

 

“Only the Weasley twins, oh and the Angelina girl seems okay with him, but he doesn’t see them often,” Romy said with a sigh. “You have Draco and Theo, I’ve made friends with Luna and Astoria, Clay, well… he just has us.”

 

“I never thought about it like that. It isn’t like Draco, Theo and I ever left him out of stuff, at least not on purpose,” Harry said suddenly feeling rather guilty about how they had been with Clay since coming to the school. They were meant to be family, a pack and yet they hadn’t been acting like it as of late.

 

“I know but you are keeping a lot from us, Harry, and that worries him, it worries us both,” Romy said pointedly as they rounded a corner together and kept going towards their classroom. There were very few other students milling around, most of them already in their common rooms.

 

“I’m sorry, I have told you most of it now, about my Dad and the war and everything,” Harry said, the heavy feeling of guilt getting worse now that Romy was pointing this out to him. It wasn’t as if he had wanted to hide all this from them, he just needed to get it straight in his head before he told them.

 

“But I think he misses you, and the Gryffindors are horrible to him,” Romy said. “Or at least Ron is and most of the others follow his lead.”

 

“It’s not like I’m the only one keeping secrets from him though,” Harry said a little defensively, “you won’t talk to him about what your brother did and, I don’t care how much you deny it, he loves you and hates that I know and he doesn’t.”

 

Romy sighed with irritation. “Fine, we’ve both been sucky friends to him; least you didn’t slap him, though I think he deserved it.”

 

“You might have slapped him but I punched him,” Harry said with a grimace. “Maybe we should make it up to him somehow, he does tend to get the brunt of it all.”  It wasn’t until they were laying it all out like this that the two of them realised just how much Clay had to deal with.

 

“I think this room will go a long way towards that, if we can make it work,” Romy said. It really seemed, when they tried to sum it all up, that they had underestimated how much Clay had been going through lately, especially considering the amount of pressure the Alpha was putting him under to protect Harry.

 

“He can’t even get inside it at the moment,” Harry said somewhat regretfully. He was feeling terrible; he knew that things hadn’t been easy for Clayton but he hadn’t realised just how bad, and he certainly hadn’t realised how crap it was between him and the other Gryffindors.

 

“That we definitely need to fix, maybe once he is done with his detention,” Romy suggested, not that Clayton knew where they had gone, something he was likely to be rather annoyed about when he got back to the common room from his detention and realised that they weren’t there.

 

“If it isn’t too late,” Harry said; the transfiguration teacher was Clay’s head of house and was known for being rather strict, she could keep him until it was past curfew. “Who knows how long McGonagall will keep him.”

 

“As soon as we can then. I think we take for granted how much he does for us; I mean he’s here as a personal bodyguard for you… it’s been his entire life, it can’t be easy for him,” Romy said and by this time they were nearing their classroom and hadn’t come across another student for the past couple minutes. Not even the ghosts seemed to frequent in this part of the castle.

 

“That was a shock, I had no idea he was in my life for that long,” Harry said with a sigh. “He’s like my brother, I always just take for granted that he’s always going to be there and I don’t want to do that any more.”

 

“So you’ll talk to him?” Romy asked, just to clarify. She felt terrible for everything they had done to Clayton but Harry had to be the one to talk to him, while they were here he was their unofficial leader. It was Harry’s job to keep them all together, which was probably why he was feeling so guilty for being so distracted and not noticing just how much Clayton was struggling.

 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him, when he’s in a good mood,” Harry said, his brow furrowing. It was not a conversation that he wanted to have while Clayton was in one of his grumps.

 

“Coffee and sugar,” Romy suggested, thinking that was a sure way to win Clayton over.

 

“You saying yes to a date…” Harry teased with a smile on his face as he gave Romy a little nudge.

 

“How about being nice to me too,” Romy said in a huff, glaring at her pack brother rather venomously.

 

“I’m always nice to you, but you’re my little sister, it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t tease you sometimes,” Harry pointed out, still grinning. He truly loved Romy like a sister and it felt so natural to tease her like this, they were family, it’s what family did.

 

“Well less teasing right now, time to get to work,” Romy said as they reached the corridor where their classroom was. Neither of them wanted to think about having to sort out the bathroom they would be using, that was something they might leave up to Clayton seeing as he hadn’t been much help with the actual classroom.

 

“Whatever you say,” Harry said, placing a kiss to Romy’s cheek. “Love you though,” he said; he never wanted her to doubt that, no matter how much he might tease her.

 

“Yeah, I love you too,” Romy said affectionately will a roll of her eyes. “Now how about you show me these great magical skills you supposedly have,” she said as she pushed open the door to their, soon to be, forest room.

 

“Just like everyone else, say you love me and then all you want is for me to get my wand out,” Harry said with a rather dramatic sigh, throwing his arms up in the air as he stepped passed his pack sister and into the room.

 

“Trust me when I tell you, Harry, that your wand can stay holstered where I am concerned,” Romy snipped sending a death glare to her pack brother. “Though, I was thinking, we should probably hide this door too,” she said as she closed the door behind them; Harry nodded his agreement; it would avoid people accidentally discovering that there was a warded room there.

 

“That can be your next project,” Harry said with a smile. “Wouldn’t want you getting bored or anything.”

 

“How thoughtful of you,” Romy said dryly, though she found she was actually kind of looking forward to the challenge.

 

“You love it really,” Harry said as he sat down in the seat that Clayton would normally have taken. “Can we keep the chair, it’s comfy and I know Clay likes it.”

 

“Oh, all right, we’ll have a lovely authentic forest that matches the territory and a dusty old armchair in the middle of it,” Romy said with exasperation, though she was sure that she could find some spells to tidy it up a bit if they really were going to keep it.

 

“Yay,” Harry said happily. “Come on then, shall we do this? Though, I’m warning you, I will have to get my wand out,” he said with a wink in her direction. If Romy had had anything other than books to hand then she would have thrown them at him, however she would never misuse literature in such a way.

 

“I’ll try and contain my excitement,” Romy said rather dryly.

 

“I should be highly offended; you’re lucky I have a loving, caring boyfriend who loves my wand very much,” Harry said with a laugh as Romy handed him a book for him to look over so he could get the gist of the spells they would be performing.

 

“Yes and I’m sure he’d be thrilled to know how often you offer to whip it out,” Romy said pointedly as she too glanced over the spells that they would need to transform the place.  

 

“He’s a fan of me whipping it out when he’s around,” Harry said, simply saying these things to wind her up now, he did so enjoying teasing Romy. Though talking about Fenrir was really making him yearn for home and being in his arms again; he missed his mate, though thankfully it was only four days until the full moon.

 

“Well if you can stop talking about your wand long enough to get it out and then maybe we can get this started because it might take a while,” Romy said with a frown, doing her best to ignore her pack brother's teasing. The spells they were going to be using were complicated and she wasn’t sure that it wouldn’t take all night to get them right the way they were going.

 

“Now just to clarify, do you want my wand out or my _wand out_?” Harry asked with a heavy tone of suggestion as he spoke the last two words, rather enjoying the flaming red colour of Romy’s cheeks that he could see were a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

 

“Do I really have to justify that with an answer?” Romy snarled; she didn’t want to have to deal with sexual innuendo all evening, it was bad enough when Clayton was around, she hadn’t been expecting for Harry to be in such a playful mood.

 

“I guess not,” Harry said with a smirk, going for the zipper on his trousers. His aim had been to lighten the mood and make Romy laugh a little, everything that was going on in their lives, they deserved a little fun.

 

“Harry Prince, if you dare!” Romy said sternly; however, judging by the small laugh he heard, he had succeeded in lightening the mood a little, though he knew that Fenrir would not have approved of such behaviour.

 

“Oh, Romy, as if I would,” Harry said with a laugh. “I think Clay would kill me, not to mention Jenson and Fenrir. It’s okay, I’ll keep it in my trousers.”

 

Romy rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness and got to work casting cleaning spells on the room, Harry joining in a few seconds later. She was about to banish all the furniture, bar the precious arm chair, but decided it might be useful, and so shrunk it as best she could and stacked it in the middle of the room. She was particularly hesitant to destroy the books and wondered if she could sneak them into the library without questions being raised.

 

“Clean enough now?” Harry asked, when he couldn’t find any more surfaces to remove dust and dirt from. It had been a quick an easy process with the two of them there, and Romy nodded her agreement. “So sky or ground first?” This was one of the few times when the order really didn’t matter, given that the spell used to create the sky was completely separate from those they needed for the flora.

 

“Ground, I think; that is going to be the tricky bit to get right,” Romy said after a moment of consideration; there seemed little point creating the sky for the room if they couldn’t manage the rest of it yet.

 

“Okay, so trees and shrubs around the edge, clearing in the middle?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page before they started doing different things.

 

“No, let’s put all the trees in the middle,” Romy said sarcastically, “that way when we create a fire the whole place will go up in flames beautifully.”

 

“Yes, very clever,” Harry said with a laugh. “Terminus medeis,” he said casting a bordering spell that would mean that they could use the spell to grow trees without them filling the whole room.

 

Trusting Harry’s boundary spell, Romy started with the spells to grow trees. “Cresco quercus,” she said, grinning happily when a few oak trees began grow around the edge of the room.

 

“Impressive,” Harry said, nodding his approval. “Cresco sorbus,” he said, ash trees growing out of the stone floor, and Romy added a few other trees that she knew grew in their territory too. The two of them turning it into something of a competition between them, though Romy thankfully remembered to add some other shrubs before they filled the room with too many trees.  

 

It took some time to get the trees and shrubs how they wanted them; it needed to feel like a forest but at the same time they still wanted to be able to move between the trees. The boundary spell had worked well though and left them with a clear space in the middle of the room, but Harry ended the spell so that Romy could cast the spells to create something of a meadow underfoot, the grass spreading out from where she stood, winding its way between the trees until none of the stone floor remained.

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh happily at the sight and quickly pulled off his shoes to wiggle his toes against the soft ground. This had been the relatively easy part though, and now, having grown living things from their stone surroundings, they would have to cast the spells to keep it from all dying around them.

 

“That went well,” Romy said, looking around them and nodding her approval of the general appearance of the room; the trees were smaller than those they had at home but the overall feel and effect was rather impressive and she found herself looking forward to showing it to Clay. Though, she noted, with a glance upwards, it would look a lot better with sky above them rather than stone.

 

Picking up her books again, and taking a seat in the middle of the room, Romy read over the instructions for the spells they needed to maintain the plant life they had just created. It was a few minutes before Harry got bored with the feel of grass underfoot and came and sat next to her, peering over her shoulder at the text.

 

“Hmm, looks complicated,” he said thoughtfully, and Romy nodded her agreement. It largely involved providing nutrients and maintaining the water levels within the plants, but given they were in a sealed stone room, that was no small feat; particularly given the wards around them that would not allow things in.

 

It took the best part of half an hour for them to even plan the order of the spells they would need to cast, and to make a few adjustments for their particular environment.

 

“Cibatus flora,” Romy said, waving her wand in an intricate motion; it was a spell that was supposed to provide the nutrients that the trees, shrubs and other plants would need to survive, though it would require a fair bit of monitoring over the next few weeks to ensure that it was working fully.

 

Harry too was casting spells, some to keep the plant roots from pulling the stone structure of the room apart, others to recycle the air in the room for both their own sakes and for the plant's too. “Remora siccatio,” he said, starting to feel the strain of casting such complex spells for an extended period of time and he felt that he had been challenged more in the last few hours than he had in the rest of the time he had spent at Hogwarts so far.

 

“I’m done,” Romy said, lying down on the grass, her eyes closed.

 

Harry nodded his agreement; there were a few more spells that they might decide to add at some point but it was nearly midnight and he simply couldn’t do any more. Though, when he lay down next to Romy, he noticed the stone above them and so raised his wand. “Lapis siccatio,” he said softly.

 

Romy hear the spell being cast next to her and opened her eyes to watch the stone appear to dissolve into air above them, revealing a star scattered night sky. “It’s beautiful,” she said, a gentle smile on her face.

 

Harry nodded his agreement and he thought that if it hadn’t been for Clayton then the two of them might have just started a fire and curled up here for the night; however, they knew that it wouldn’t be fair to their pack brother to leave him out.

 

Gathering up their bags, Romy and Harry headed for the door in silence, looking forward to getting back to Slytherin common room and just sleeping. However, as they exited their classroom, they came to a rather abrupt halt when they saw Clayton sat in the corridor.

 

“Clay…” Romy said and he turned to see his two pack siblings, both looking exhausted as he got to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You weren’t in the common room or in the library; I figured you would be here, especially considering you wouldn’t tell Draco where you were going,” Clay said with a disgruntled shrug. “But I can’t get in still.”

 

“Sorry,” Harry said and he did genuinely sound sorry too. He knew that he should have probably told Draco and the others where they were going so that they could have told Clayton; it had been stupid of them not to do that.

 

“Let’s alter the wards now then,” Romy suggested, not really feeling up to doing anything that remotely required effort or magical strength but Clayton needed them to do this, he needed to feel included.

 

“It’s fine if you two want your secret little hidey hole,” Clay said somewhat bitterly. He couldn’t exactly tell them they wouldn’t be safe without him in there with them, after all the wards were keeping him out well enough, they would keep out others too. Besides it had been his own stupid fault that they didn’t include him in the first place.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry chastised, “the spells have taken us hours so we thought we’d get them done so you didn’t have to hang around being bored,” Harry tried to reason, trying to be nice about the way he worded it.

 

“We really do want you to see what we’ve done,” Romy said, nodding her agreement. “We even kept the armchair you liked,” she added, overly aware that they were meant to being nice to Clayton and making up their crappy behaviour towards him.

 

“You kept the chair?” Clay asked looking at his pack siblings as if they were both a little crazy but he was smiling regardless at the fact that they had been thinking about him even though he hadn’t been there.

 

“We kept the chair,” Harry said with a smile. “Want to see?”

 

“Yeah,” Clay said excitedly. Beyond exhausted but willing to do this for their pack brother, Harry and Romy put down their bags that were weighed down heavily with their many books, both of them drawing out their wands.

 

Romy took Clay’s hand and pressed it against the door; he gave her a strange look but she just smiled at him. Pressing her wand to the back of his hand she muttered a spell that he didn’t recognise, Harry mimicking her, but a second later they pulled their wands back, thin white threads connecting them to Clayton and they pressed the tips of their wands to the door.

 

Clay had expected to feel something, but other than the white threads he hadn’t even noticed that they had really done anything; Romy, however, nodded and gestured for him to go ahead, so he pushed open the door.

 

The room certainly looked rather different from how it had been when he had been there last; his pack siblings had done a very impressive job of mimicking the territory, though the trees were a little shorter and obviously the space was much smaller. But he couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he was able to step through the doorway, kick off his shoes and take a deep breath.

 

It was amazing that the room already smelt of the plants around him and as he tipped his head backwards to smile upwards, he spotted the sky. “This is so awesome,” he said, taking a seat on the ground.

 

“We didn’t want to leave you out, but we figured that you would really want to spend hours and hours doing the spells this took,” Harry said to his friend, taking a seat next to him.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Clay said, he was too happy that they finally had their forest room to actually care that they hadn’t invited him along to help. “Can we just stay here tonight?”

 

“Not really,” Harry said a little regretfully, “all our stuff is in the Slytherin dorm and we can’t just vanish without telling anyone where we’re going.”

 

“Plus,” Romy added, “the bathroom isn’t exactly usable right now.”

 

“But we will be able to use it soon right?” Clay asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah,” Romy said with a smile, “really, really soon.”

 

FGHP

 

Friday evening of course meant Quidditch practice after dinner. Romy and Clayton had, after much assurance from Harry and also from Draco, decided that they would use the time to sort out the bathroom together so that they might be able to move into their classroom over the weekend.

 

Harry did feel a little guilty about not going to help with the rather disgusting task; however, he thought that it would give Clay and Romy some much needed alone time to talk, something which Harry was still meaning to do with his friend. It was almost the weekend now though and so he was hopeful that he would get a chance the next day before they returned home for the full moon on Sunday.

 

“You do realise the snitch almost just flew straight into your head and you still didn’t catch it,” Draco said, as he flew over the where Harry was.

 

“Huh?” Harry said, turning to look at Draco, then looking around him as though he had completely forgotten where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. “Oh, got a lot on my mind,” Harry explained, when Draco raised an eyebrow in an unasked question, looking rather amused.

 

“So it would seem,” he responded. “Has it got anything to do with your stalker?”

 

Harry looked over to where Draco had motioned and sighed when he saw Cedric sitting in the stands. “No, nothing to do with him, but we’ll talk later, after Quidditch,” Harry said, think that Draco needed to be part of his plans seeing as his fellow Slytherin was as deeply embedded in this war as he was now.

 

Draco nodded his understanding; it was obvious that whatever it was that his friend had on his mind, it was not a topic that they could discuss in the middle of Quidditch practice. “Just try to catch the snitch at least once, or else Pucey will keep you out here all weekend practicing,” he said with a smirk, before flying back over to the rest of their team mates.

 

Harry sighed and started to look for the snitch once more. He saw Cedric give him a wave, and forced a smile onto his face before returning his attention to the team practice; he really didn’t feel he had the energy to deal with the head boy’s increasingly obvious obsession with him.

 

One thing that Harry knew for certain was that it didn’t matter how hard Cedric tried, he wouldn’t be talking to him this evening. He had too many other things on his mind and after the last conversation they had, which had ended on fairly good terms, Harry just didn’t feel as if he had anything more to add.

 

It was clear that Cedric believed Fenrir was hurting him and that in itself upset Harry because he knew Fenrir would never do anything like that to him. At least he wouldn’t on purpose. Sure there had been the incident after the Alpha had first met Cedric but that had been a territorial wolf thing, nothing more and it was something Harry had needed to give to his mate. It hadn’t hurt Harry to do so in any way.

 

What he needed was some space from the head boy for a little while. He had the full moon on Sunday, he would get to see his mate and be in his arms again. A small respite from the reality and stress of life at Hogwarts and being in the middle of a war. The pack and the territory was a safe haven where he could forget about everything else and it was just what he needed.

 

FGHP

 

Having successfully dodged Cedric with Draco’s help, they had gone back to the Slytherin dormitories and showered the sweat and grime from their bodies. By the time they were done, Romy and Clayton had returned needing showers of their own judging by the state of them.

 

Clay, being a gentleman, allowed Romy to go first, giving her the whole bathroom to herself. Seeing as Clayton was in such a good mood Harry decided that now was the perfect opportunity to talk to his friend as he had promised Romy that he would.

 

“Clay…” Harry began, taking a seat on their bed and watching as Clay pulled off his white school shirt that was now more grey than white after being in the bathroom for the majority of the evening, cleaning it.

 

“Yeah,” Clay responded, more to show that he was actually paying attention than anything else as he threw his shirt unceremoniously in the general direction of his bag, thinking how nice it would be to have his trunk again when they finally moved into their forest room.

 

“I’m sorry I’m a crappy friend to you,” Harry said and at these words a shirtless and barefoot Clay turned to look at his best friend with confusion.

 

“What do you mean? You’re not a crappy friend,” Clay said confused, as he ran his hand through the mass of dark curls on top of his head, clearly wondering where this had come from.

 

“Yeah I am,” Harry said sadly. “I had no idea how sucky the Gryffindors were being towards you; you’re basically my brother and I just didn’t see it.”

 

“I can handle them,” Clay said with a scowl as he took a seat beside Harry, both of them moving onto the bed, their legs crossed and facing one another.

 

“Not the point, we should be handling them together,” Harry said stubbornly. “And I’m sorry about the secrets, I never really meant for them to be secrets, I just … I couldn’t figure them out for myself. There was just so much going on and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

 

“Stop being a prat,” Clay said shaking his head. “Of course I don’t like the secrets, but you are telling us now, which means we can help you work things out,” Clay said with a smile. “And we will help you even if you don’t want us to.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “I couldn’t do it without you two anyway, I really do need you, Clay; not as my bodyguard either, I need you as my friend and my brother.”

 

“Things are going to get easier now,” Clay said definitively, though Harry wasn’t sure that he was right, but he wasn’t about to break the moment they were having by stating this truth. “Romy told me about what happened with her brother this evening. After what he said in Hogsmeade I kind of figured it out but it was nice to hear her confirm it.”

 

“You get why she didn’t tell you though?” Harry asked, watching Clay’s face carefully.

 

“Yeah, because I want to rip his throat out,” Clay said with a growl before taking a breath to calm himself. “I get why you both kept secrets, I just… if we’re going to help each other and protect each other, no more secrets.”

 

“No more secrets,” Harry agreed with a smile, leaning forward and flinging his arms around Clay’s neck, an embrace that the dominant pup returned rather awkwardly by wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

“Is this a private moment or can anyone join?” Romy asked fondly as she exited the bathroom in her pyjamas, spotting her pack brothers hugging on the bed. The moment she came close enough, they both grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed, hugging her too. The three of them ended up as a tangle mess of limbs, all three of them laughing.

 

“What are you three doing?” Theo asked with amusement as he came into the dormitory with Draco following behind him.

 

“Orgy, want to join?” Harry said happily from somewhere on bed, seeming to be buried under both his pack siblings.

 

“Hell yes,” Theo said, jumping on to the bed with them.

 

“Theo!” Draco exclaimed, surprised by his friend’s sudden move to join the three werewolves. It seemed that since Harry had told Theo the truth about what they were that Theo had decided that he and Harry were going to be good friends.

 

“Come on, Draco,” Harry teased, “live a little!”

 

“Three attractive werewolves, what’s not to love here?” Theo said with an unrepentant shrug from his position on the bed surrounded by Clayton, Romy and Harry, all four of them giggling and laughing manically.

 

Somehow managing to sit up, Romy reached out and grabbed hold of Draco, pulling him on to the bed; the rather uptight and dainty Slytherin let out a small yelp before landing on top of the younger girl who was grinning deviously. All she could think was that this would get him back for playing footsie with her under the table in the library. Harry let out a cheer and flung an arm over Draco, hugging him and bringing him into the large hug.

 

“Really not comfortable for the man on the bottom,” Clayton said with an oomph as Draco had landed on top of them all.

 

“You finally have Romy on top of you, I thought you’d be pleased,” Harry teased.

 

“My fantasies involving Romy on top of me do not include three other guys on top of me as well,” Clayton gruffed, giving Theo a shove, rolling the mound of bodies off of him. However, since they were all rather tangled together this shove sent all five of them rolling unceremoniously onto the hard cold floor.

 

“Ouch,” Draco groaned. “This is why I don’t usually let them pull me into their daft antics, Theo,” he said, as he shuffled out from underneath Harry.

 

“It’s just a few bruises, Draco,” Romy said with a laugh, “don’t be such a girl.”

 

“That’s all well and good for you werewolves, with your great healing, but I’m a Malfoy,” he said, brushing at his robes as he got to his feet, looking down at his four friends, who were still in a tangled heap on the floor, “we bruise easily!”

 

“I don’t heal any faster than you,” Harry pointed out as he sat up, knowing that he would no doubt have a bruise on his bum that would not be gone before Sunday when he would see Fenrir again. He wasn’t sure how he would explain to his mate that he was rolling around on a bed with three guys plus Romy and fell out.

 

“Seriously?” Theo asked in bemusement as he offered his hand out to Clay and pulled the boy up off the floor, only just having managed to disentangle himself from the mass of limbs. “How come?”

 

“Long story,” Harry said as Clayton pulled him up off the ground as Romy and Draco also got to their feet. “I can’t feel pain either though.”

 

“Only you could be a defective werewolf,” Draco said with amusement. “You couldn’t be normal could you?”

 

“Normal's boring,” Harry said with a grin. “Who would want to be normal?”

 

“Not me,” Clay said grinning, “it’s too much fun being us.”

 

“Oh yes, because being us is so wonderful,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. “I particularly like all that constant danger we’re always in.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Harry said looking a little sheepish, “kinda my fault that one. Though, since you guys are all here, I think it’s time I shared what’s going on with you two as well, I think you’ll be able to help.”

 

“Well that sounds ominous,” Draco said giving Harry a look of uncertainty as the five of them all made themselves comfortable on Harry’s bed. Romy taking a position between Draco and Clay, who sat next to Harry. Theo was on Draco’s other side, holding Baloo bear, looking at the rather pathetic looking creature with interest.

 

It was rather a squash having the five of them sat on the one single bed, not that Clayton was complaining much as he had most of Romy snuggled against him, Draco lounging half on and half off the bed but it worked and they were all sat comfortably, Harry having draped the Alpha blanket over his shoulders so he could smell his mate.

 

“I want to break into the ministry,” Harry said, feeling that it was best to break the worst of the news quickly. Sure enough, Draco almost fell off the edge of the bed, where he was perched, in shock.

 

“Excuse me?” Theo said, his voice almost a laugh, not sure whether to actually take his friend seriously. He couldn’t imagine why Harry would want to do such a thing, nor how he and Draco were supposed to be able to help him.

 

“The Ministry,” Harry said again, “there is something there that I need to get and they won’t give it to me, so I am going to have to go get it for myself.”

 

“I would like it noted that I think this idea is incredibly stupid and bound to end badly,” Romy said, wanting to make her position on the whole idea very clear.

 

“I think I am with Romy on this one,” Draco said. “Sorry, Harry,” he added when his friend scowled at him. “You are going to have to tell us a lot more than they have something you want, if you actually expect us to help you with this.”

 

“It’s a prophecy,” Harry told them honestly, seeing no reason to lie to them about this. “I need to know what it says, it’s about me and why… why it has to be me to kill Voldemort.”

 

“It’ll be in the department of mysteries,” Draco said with a sigh, realising just how important this was. He knew that he wouldn’t deny Harry’s request for help on this even if it did sound rather dangerous.

 

“Not the easiest places to get into,” Theo added with a frown. “And who knows what kind of madness they will have inside there, even if you can get in.” Very little was known about the department of mysteries, but he didn’t think they were going to able to just walk in and follow the signs.

 

“We would also have to get to London somehow,” Draco mused, wondering how they would pull that off.

 

“I can apparate,” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“So can I,” Clayton added.

 

“Wait, you’re actually considering this?” Romy asked dumbfounded; she hadn’t thought that Draco or Theo were stupid enough to even consider it, but clearly she had been very, very wrong.

 

“It’s clearly important,” Draco said looking at Romy apologetically. He liked her, he really did, but he wanted Voldemort dead more and he would do anything to make sure that happened, even if it meant helping Harry in his crazy schemes.

 

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t,” Harry said, knowing that he would never put any one of his friends in danger if there was another way.

 

“You know that Voldemort has control of the Ministry,” Theo said, “if we get caught we have no idea what will happen to us.”

 

“Just adds to the thrill of it,” Clay said grinning like a madman.

 

“What Clayton meant to say,” Harry said with a pointed stare at his best friend, “was that we’re going to make sure that we don’t get caught.”

 

“Oh yeah, I totally meant that,” Clay said with a snort of amusement. Draco and Theo looked somewhat dubious, and Romy just glared at her cousin.

 

“And I promise I will understand if you don’t want to do this, because it is a risk,” Harry told them; he would appreciate any assistance they were happy to give him, but he wouldn’t think less of them for deciding not to.

 

“My mother thinks you’re our best bet in getting rid of Voldemort,” Draco said, already having made up his mind. “I agree with her, so I will do what I can.”

 

“Let me make my position very clear,” Romy said, “I will help but I am not coming with you!”

 

“Works for me,” Harry said with a smile. He actually felt a little better knowing that Romy would be safely at Hogwarts, no matter how much of a comfort it might have been to have her with them.

 

“I want to hear your plan before I make my final decision,” Theo said, not sure if he really wanted to take such a gamble, he at least needed some time to think about it before he made a promise he couldn’t keep.

 

“That’s fine, I understand,” Harry said nodding his head in Theo’s direction. “It might be good for someone to stay behind with Romy, make sure she’s okay but if you decide to come then we could always use your help, either way I’ll still count you as a friend.”

 

“So how did you find out about this prophecy?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry in suspicion. “And do you know what it is about?”

 

“Not sure on the specifics, just that it is about me and Voldemort,” Harry told them. “But that’s why I need to go get it. And you’re going to think I’m an idiot for wanting it when I tell you how I know about it,” Harry admitted with a sheepish smile. He knew that Dumbledore wasn’t to be trusted, but he knew that the headmaster needed him alive and cooperating.

 

“Then I think you need to tell us,” Theo said, feeling even more concerned about the advisability of the plan, if even Harry was openly admitting that his source of information was dubious.

 

“Dumbledore told me about it,” Harry said, not meeting either Draco or Theo’s eyes. He knew what their reactions were going to be because even he wasn’t sure that this was the right thing to do but he wanted to hear this prophecy, he needed to know why.

 

“Yeah you’re an idiot,” Draco said, shaking his head in disbelief. Dumbledore had caused Harry endless problems and yet here Harry was trusting the old man, or at least listening to him.

 

“He wants me to go and get it,” Harry said with complete certainty. “I know he wouldn’t put me in danger,” Harry tried to explain. He wouldn’t be even considering going if he thought that Dumbledore was a risk to them. There was no way he would include any of them in this plan if he thought that it would hurt any of them.

 

“He told you he wanted you to go and get it?” Draco asked, frowning, wanting to know exactly what was going on between Harry and Dumbledore; it all seemed very strange and he was certain that more was going on than Harry was letting on. If he was going to do this then he wanted all the facts first.

 

“Not in so many words but yes,” Harry said with a nod, looking up to gage the reactions that his friends and family were having. He knew that this was never going to be an easy conversation but the stern expressions on the faces of those he loved really brought home to him how serious this was. “He won’t stop us,” he assured them wanting them to know that they wouldn’t get in trouble at school for helping him.

 

“I don’t know how you think we can trust him,” Draco said with a scowl. He had told Harry what Dumbledore was like, Severus had warned Harry not to trust him too; Draco found it difficult to understand what could have made Harry so sure that he could take the devious old man at his word. He didn’t doubt Harry’s sincerity at this, he could see how sure Harry was in how he spoke but he still wanted to know how he had come to be so certain.

 

“I just can,” Harry insisted, not wanting to go into the unbreakable vow and feel the guilt that went along with it. He already hated himself for it, he didn’t want them to hate him too. “There is a reason why but I can’t… I just can’t go into it, I need you to be able to trust me,” he added with a sigh, when they continued look doubtful.

 

“I think you need to tell us this reason,” Clay said rather firmly; this was the one thing that Harry was still keeping from him and Romy, that made him worried because it meant that it wasn’t going to be anything he approved of. There were not many things that he didn’t approve of when it came to their antics, which of course only made him worry more.

 

“I can’t…” Harry said with a resigned sigh, looking down at his hands as he shook his head. “It’s… I can tell you that we have a binding agreement,” he said with a resigned sigh, knowing that they wouldn’t be letting this go and feeling that he needed tell them something but not wanting to talk about the vow.

 

“Harry… what have you done?” Romy asked, sounding genuinely worried; any kind of binding agreement was something that made her very uneasy and that Harry was hiding the details from her meant that it was probably bad news.

 

“I’m doing everything I can to survive this and make sure that those I love survive too,” Harry promised them, knowing that he was speaking the truth here and hoping that it would go some way to reassuring them.

 

He hadn’t had much choice in how things had played out with Dumbledore, but every decision he had made had been considered for the safety of people he loved and cared about. “Dumbledore… Dumbledore has my Dad,” Harry continued, wanting Draco and Theo to know this, “he’s dying but Dumbledore can save him; I’m doing this so that can happen,” he told them.

 

“I’m in,” Theo said decisively after a short moment of consideration. He had heard enough to know that this was something that Harry needed to do, and Harry’s reasoning made sense to him. If the roles had been reversed then Theo knew that he would have done anything to save his own family.

 

“Are you sure…?” Harry asked, slightly taken back by Theo’s sudden decision. He was grateful but wanted to be sure that his friend really knew what he was getting into. “You don’t have to…”

 

“This is your Dad and I trust you,” Theo said with certainty. “Let’s get this prophecy and see what it says. I’m all for anything that gets rid of that mad man,” he said, looking around at the others. He had never before openly taken a side in the war, but he didn’t want to be part of Voldemort’s regime.

 

Though Dumbledore’s side hadn’t seemed any better if he was honest. He would side with Harry and do what had to be done to survive. It was clear that Harry didn’t swear allegiance to anyone other than his family and those that he cared about. This was something that Theo could get behind.

 

“I think when you say mad-man that you should be more specific,” Harry said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a little, “we know a few of them.” He was sure he knew who Theo meant but it seemed to be a theme in his life at the moment, mad-men all wanting to interfere in his life and control him.

 

“Does your boyfriend count as a mad-man?” Draco said with a smirk. “Because then you can add one more to that long list.” He didn’t actually think that Greyback was a mad-man exactly, but he certainly had the reputation of one and it was always amusing to have Harry defend a man who was infamous for being a murderer and yet called him such cute nicknames.

 

“He isn’t a mad-man,” Harry said defensively with a frown, not liking that people kept insisting on talking about his mate that way, even if he knew that Draco was just deliberately winding him up. Fenrir was a better man than people gave him credit for and Harry wished more people knew the man that he had fallen in love with.

 

Though if more people knew how amazing Fenrir was he would have more competition for his affections, something the Alpha did not give easily. Harry didn’t want anyone else vying for the man's attentions because he was sure that he was more trouble than he was worth and it wouldn’t take much for Fenrir to realise this.

 

“He must be, he’s mated to you,” Clay teased, with a grin. Romy tutted and rolled her eyes; she couldn’t believe that her cousin was speaking so disrespectfully about their Alpha when he had already been demoted to the position of omega.

 

“For the record,” Theo said, interrupting before the young werewolves could get into some kind of spat, “I did mean Voldemort. Though, if this will get rid of Dumbledore too then I’m all for it,” Theo clarified.

 

He might be a Slytherin, and he knew that most people assumed the worst of them, but he was a peaceful guy on the whole. He didn’t want to see their world descend even further into war, and right now, Draco seemed to think that Harry was their best hope of putting a stop to things; he didn’t have all the details but he trusted his friend’s opinion, knowing that Draco would go to any lengths to protect his family.

 

“Harry, I wish you would tell us what makes you so sure that Dumbledore will stick to his word,” Romy said pleadingly. She just wanted the truth so that they could work together, something that they couldn’t do properly while she and Clayton only had half the information.

 

He swallowed deeply, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He didn’t want to break down now, he didn’t want the burden of what he had done on their shoulders, he didn’t want them to constantly fear for his life, like he knew they would if he told them what he had done. “Romy, I want to tell you,” Harry told her earnestly, not knowing what else to say.

 

“Then why won’t you?” Clayton demanded a little angrily. Harry had just been talking to him about no more secrets and how he wanted to be a better friend; yet now he was hiding something that was clearly of great importance to every decision they made in regards to dealing with the headmaster and his stupid war.

 

“It’s… I don’t want you to hate me,” Harry whispered, brushing away the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He was so cross with himself for acting so weak and yet he just wanted to cuddle up between his friends and pack siblings, have them make it all better, even though he knew that that wasn’t possible.

 

“Why would we hate you?” Romy asked, looking at Harry like he was completely crazy. She and Clay loved Harry so much and there was nothing that she could think of that would possibly make them hate him.

 

“Because I did something really stupid,” Harry admitted. He had been so sure in his decision to take the vow; but now that he was faced with thinking about how Clayton and Romy would react, how Draco and Theo would feel, how the other pack members would take the news, he felt the guilt begin to consume him and the more he thought about it the worse the feeling got.

 

“You know you have to tell us now,” Draco said, before Clayton had the chance to comment. Theo and Romy were watching him expectantly, their expressions demanding some kind of truth from the petite teenager.

 

“You can’t tell Fenrir or any of the others,” Harry said, looking each of them in the eye with a very serious expression. “Especially not Fenrir, he’s going to be so mad,” he said quietly, looking back down at his hands. He had no idea how he was going to say the actual words, how he could possibly tell them the truth of what he had done.

 

“Harry, you’re scaring me,” Romy said, and Harry could hear the tremor in her voice and it made his conscience feel even worse. He had never meant for those he loved to get hurt, he had taken the vow to protect them and now they were suffering for his choices.

 

“Tell us,” Clay said sternly and Harry knew his best friend was getting annoyed, that Clay knew that the news was going to be bad and that he was already somewhat angry at Harry’s decision before he even knew the details. There would be no escaping it now, he had to tell them, he didn’t have a choice.

 

Scrunching his eyes up, Harry took a deep breath, knowing that whatever their reactions were going to be, they were not going to be pleasant. “I made the unbreakable vow.”

 

“Merlin,” Theo said in a breathy voice, staring at Harry in shock. Draco was shaking his head, clearly in denial, wishing it not to be true. He didn’t want his friend to have been so stupid as to put his life on the line in a deal with the headmaster.

 

“Harry…” Romy gasped in shock, her hands going up to cover her mouth; she didn’t even try to stem the tears that built in her eyes at the revelation. Of all the things she had been turning over in her head, of all the possibilities, this one was not something that had even occurred to her.

 

Clay looked confused, but could tell it was terrible from their reactions. “What’s the unbreakable vow?” he demanded to know, not about to be left out of the loop again, and certainly not on something this important. He needed to understand what Harry had just admitted to doing and he didn’t care how stupid he looked or felt from asking this question.

 

Silence descended amongst the five of them, no one wanting to explain it to him the seriousness of what Harry had done or what it mean. “The unbreakable vow,” Romy began thinking that it was for the best that it was her to explain it, out of all of them she was the one that Clayton wouldn’t hurt, “is when two wizards are magically bound to their word.” Her voice was shaking as she spoke and, when she looked at him, her dark blue eyes were filled with tears, not wanting to carry on, not wanting to say the words.

 

“And what happens if one doesn’t keep their word?” Clayton snarled, thinking that he already knew the answer considering it was called an unbreakable vow; however, he wanted to hear it confirmed. He turned to Harry, hoping to hear his best friend admit the truth, but it was Romy’s sad and gentle voice that spoke, telling him what he already knew to be true.

 

“You can’t…” she said, resting her hand on his arm, “not without dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliff hanger... well not very sorry. ^_^ At least Harry is telling them the truth now. The good news is that you only have to wait until Friday for the next chapter. Please take a moment to leave us your thoughts (or to yell at us for leaving it there... either works).


	59. Guilt and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from Harry's honesty and the pups head home for the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two and a half weeks and three chapters until the anniversary now (which will be chapter 62) and we are excited for you to get to read it. But for now, this chapter has one of our favourite opening lines; hope you enjoy the chapter.

“HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID?!” Clayton bellowed. The moment Romy had spoken the words he had been off the bed and on his feet, needing to do something, anything to distract himself before he hurt someone. 

“Clay…” Harry tried to say, tears streaming down his cheeks; he knew that telling them was going to be bad but to see his best friend like this, it hurt. He knew he deserved this though, he knew that Clay had every right to act like this. 

“No!” Clayton snapped. “You don’t get to look at me like that. How could you? I love you so much and you just… give your life for nothing!” 

“It’s not for nothing,” Harry sobbed, looking to Romy, whose hands still covered her mouth, tears of her own spilling from her dark blue eyes, in too much shock to say anything. 

“We should go,” Theo said, getting to his feet and motioning to Draco, knowing that the three werewolves were going to need some time alone to deal with this. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Draco snapped. “Once Clay’s had his turn I want to yell at the idiot, I think Harry needs to realise just how stupid he’s been!” 

“Not the time, Draco,” Romy said quietly, standing up and giving him and then Theo a hug and a kiss to the cheek. “You will get your chance, I promise, but for now Clayton and I need to talk to Harry; please,” she pleaded with them. 

Draco nodded; she was the only one he was going to listen to right now and at her words he allowed Theo to guide him out of the room, closing the door behind them and erecting a silencing spell, knowing that it was likely to be needed. 

“Explain this to us, please, Harry,” Romy begged, going to the bed where Harry had curled up into a ball, the Alpha blanket still around his shoulders. He was crying, waiting for Clayton to continue yelling at him, something he knew he deserved. 

“What the hell does it matter why, it’s done, he’s as good as dead!” Clayton raged, picking up Harry’s bedside table and, in one solid movement, throwing it violently against the wall, where it shattered into hundreds of tiny shards of wood. 

“I’m not going to go back on my word,” Harry said softly, unable to look at either of his pack siblings, a stabbing pain in his heart as he realised just how much he had hurt them, knowing that Fenrir’s reaction would be a hundred times worse if he ever found out. 

“What did you agree to and what did you have Dumbledore promise in return, the exact wording?” Romy asked, trying to be logical. She needed to hear this, to understand the reasoning behind this idiocy that felt so out of character for Harry. He was reckless, sure, but he would never put his life on the line without very good reason and Romy wanted to know why.

“Dumbledore had my Dad under a spell, it was causing him so much pain,” Harry said, his voice so soft that both Romy and Clayton had to remain very quiet so that they could hear him. “When Dumbledore took the spell off, my Dad almost died. He was alive though and I knew I would do anything to save him.” 

“So Dumbledore agreed to keep your father alive?” Romy queried and Harry nodded. “What were the exact words he agreed to in the bond to do that?” she asked, wanting specifics. Magical vows such as this were notoriously specific to their wording and she just hoped that Harry had taken all due care on that front.

“That he wouldn’t take any actions to negatively impact Severus’ physical or mental health,” Harry said, reciting it from memory. He was sure he would never forget a single word of the spell and sometimes he wondered if the magic of the vow itself had burned it into his mind.

“What else did Dumbledore agree to? Exact wording if you can remember it,” Romy asked, holding up a hand to silence Clayton when it had looked as if he was about to speak. Romy needed to hear this, she needed to figure out if there was any leeway in what Harry had agreed to. 

“I can,” Harry said sadly, “it’s like it’s burned into my brain. He agreed to release my Dad into my care alive and completely healthy once my part of the vow was complete, I am permitted visits at least every two weeks to see him until that time and I also got him to agree to all current and future members of my pack remaining unharmed either directly or indirectly from Dumbledore’s actions.” 

“And in return, what have you promised him?” Romy asked gently. 

“That I will do anything and everything required to bring about Voldemort’s destruction, including the destruction of all fragments of his soul.” 

“Harry!” Romy exclaimed, surprised that he had agreed to such generalised terms. “And do you even have any idea what it is actually going to take to do this?” she demanded to know. 

“Sort of,” Harry admitted.

“That’s just great, you are so fucking selfish, Harry,” Clayton yelled. “Did you even stop and think before you did this?”

“I did this for you, for all of you,” Harry shouted back. “Do you think that Dumbledore would have stopped at anything to get me to agree to help him? He would have killed you all, every single one of you, if that’s what it took, and this way it is just me, I am the only one who… who might…”

“Might die, Harry, you might die, as in gone, forever,” Clayton said, and he was crying now too, though he was still mostly angry, his fear was starting to win out; he had no idea what he would do if he lost Harry, the very idea made him feel sick to his stomach. And then he couldn’t stop thinking about it, images of Harry’s body, devoid of life and he actually retched. Squatting near one of the beds, holding himself up using it, he tried to draw air into his lungs as he began to cry in earnest.

“I’m sorry, Clay, I’m so sorry!” Harry sobbed, never having ever seen his friend in such a state before. Harry was off the bed and kneeling before his friend in a second but Clayton wouldn’t even look at him. 

Romy remained where she was, her heart breaking for her pack brothers and not really knowing how to deal with it. Her first instinct, as always, was to turn to her books, the urge to look up unbreakable vows was overwhelming. She always found comfort in her books but she wasn’t entirely sure how much help they were going to be this time. 

“I have to go to the library,” she said, realising that the two boys needed some time alone to work things out. “No fighting you two, please,” she added. 

“You know that I really want to punch him right now,” Clay said to her, managing to look straight passed Harry as though he wasn’t there; he was struggling to keep control of his anger but was determined to do so.

“Clayton, look at me, please,” Harry begged. 

“I can’t!” Clay said, pinching his eyes shut. “I don’t want to hurt you, but if I see you crying over this right now I am going to hit you. I am SO fucking angry, Harry.”

“Then hit me,” Harry said. Even a punch to the face would be better than being ignored, he just wanted his friend to see him, to react, to do anything other than ignore him.

“I am not going to hit you so that you can ease your guilt,” Clay said managing to turn to Harry with fury in his eyes. “If you want to be punished you can explain what you have done to our Alpha, your mate, the man who loves you, who is completely devoted to giving you everything. Let him punish you for this because I want you to feel that guilt, to know how badly you have hurt me and Romy and everyone else who was stupid enough to love you.”

“Please don’t give up on me, Clay,” Harry begged, his heart physically ached as though his best friend’s words had stabbed him there. He was finding it hard to breath; he knew that Clay loved him, but the depth of his friend’s devotion and pain were beyond anything he could have imagined.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Clay said, his voice full of sadness, sitting down heavily on the floor, his back against the side of the bed. “I could never give up on you; you, Harry Prince, are in here,” he said, tapping his chest over his heart. “I can’t just stop loving you, I can’t change that you are the centre of my whole fucking world. My whole life has been tangled up with yours and even when you make my soul ache, like it is now, I can’t let you go.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Clay,” Harry said, practically throwing himself into his best friend’s arms and clinging to him for dear life. “I never wanted you hurt, I needed you to be safe, I needed you all to be safe, I didn’t think I mattered, and I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“How can you think you don’t matter?” Clay asked, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding him close as though scared he might slip through his fingers. He breathed in Harry’s scent and tried to remind himself that his friend was still there; but the knowledge that he might die, might die soon, it made him want to scream and rage and cry and tear the world asunder. It wasn’t fair; he had never asked for much in his life, he just wanted his family and he wanted his best friend and brother, now that was being torn from his very grip with nothing he could do to stop it.

“I love you so much, Clay,” Harry whispered, his tears soaking into his friend’s shirt. The hold Clayton had on him was almost painfully tight and he only wished that he could hold him tighter still and make the world go away. 

“It isn’t fair,” Clay sobbed, sounding like a petulant child, but needing to say it. “I just want to go home, and for this to all go away, I just want you, and Romy, and my Dad,” he said, his face half buried in Harry’s hair. “I just want our little family, in our home, away from all this crap.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, there were no words. He agreed completely, that was all he wanted too, for their family to be safe; it had been his reason for everything.

“I am going to kill Dumbledore for this,” Clay growled out. The headmaster had ruined everything and Clayton was determined that he would pay for what he had done.

“I’m not going to die, Clay,” Harry told him, “I’m going to kill Voldemort and then we’ll all be safe; we will be able to go home and be safe.”

“I don’t care what it takes, I’m helping you and I won’t let you die,” Clay said stubbornly. “It isn’t even an option, get that; I’m not letting you die!” 

Silence descended between them, both teenage boys sobbing quietly, neither of them noticing that Romy had left them alone, neither of them willing to let go of the other.

FGHP

Romy made her way downstairs, her mind abuzz with thoughts and yet feeling almost numb from shock; she didn’t know which had thrown her more though, the truth of Harry’s situation or Clayton’s reaction. She had never seen anything like it and knew she had underestimated the bond that the two of them had.

“Romy?” Draco said, noticing the young brunette appear at the bottom of the stairs, staring off into space. He went over to her, getting no reaction as he took her hand in his own, linking their fingers together and tried to get her to look at him. “Romy, come sit down,” he said, leading her over to one of the sofas near the fire where Theo was sitting. 

“No, I need to go do research,” Romy said, going to stand back up again.

“No, you need to just let it sink in for a bit,” Theo said, sitting her back down again, Draco taking a seat on her other side.

“The library isn’t even open, Romy,” Draco pointed out. “You can do all the research you like tomorrow, but tonight you just need to take it easy.” He was very worried about her as she seemed to barely be able to hear a word he was saying, let alone process it.

“I have to do something,” Romy said, feeling like she was being pulled in a hundred different directions at once; she wanted to hold onto Harry as tightly as Clayton was, she wanted to learn everything there was to know about unbreakable vows, she wanted to go home. 

“No, you have to sit,” Draco said firmly, worried about how Romy was coping. He was rather surprised that she wasn’t still upstairs with Harry and Clayton, but supposed that the two of them needed a little time alone.

“I don’t want Harry to die,” Romy said, looking Draco in the eye. She was scared but felt kind of numb; she wanted to do something to help but had no idea what. Her first instinct was to delve into her books but she honestly wouldn’t even know where to start.

“None of us do,” Theo said sympathetically. He was worried for his friend, so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how much this was hurting Romy and Clayton. The three of them were as close as friends could be without actually being related.

“Stupid, stupid boy!” Romy said furiously, shaking her head and resting it in her hands. She furiously brushed away the tears from her eyes, trying to keep herself from starting crying all over again.

“Yes he is,” Draco agreed without hesitation. “Did he say anything more, about why?” he asked, struggling to understand why Harry would make such a dangerous decision. He wanted to know because he wanted to help, he wanted to make sure Harry survived this just as much as Romy did. 

“I have to research those vows, the unbreakable ones, there has to be a loophole, he’s fifteen…” Romy rambled, drying get more tears, that wouldn’t stop coming, from her eyes. 

“There won’t be a loophole,” Theo stated; he wished he could have told her otherwise, but that would have been giving her false hope, something that would help nobody. They were called unbreakable for a reason. 

“There has to be…” Romy insisted. She couldn’t just accept that if Harry failed he would die; she couldn’t just go on living knowing her pack brother was trapped by magic this way, his own life on the line should he not do everything demanded of him by the headmaster.

“There won’t be,” Draco reaffirmed. “But we can still help him. What does he have to do?” he asked her. That was the only way Harry was getting through this alive, and Draco found himself more determined than ever to help Harry do what he needed to do.

“Do anything and everything to destroy Voldemort including every fragment of his soul,” Romy admitted quietly. 

“Wow… that’s… a lot,” Theo said hesitantly, wondering if it was even possible for Harry to do that and get out alive anyway. He also had some questions regarding what she meant by every fragment of his soul, but he felt those could wait for another less stressful day.

“I say we start by getting this prophecy and we go from there. Nothing is going to happen to Harry,” Draco said firmly. He had no idea what Romy meant by every fragment of his soul, but they would start with the prophecy and figure the rest out as they went. 

Harry would explain the rest when he was able and willing. None of them were going to let Harry face this alone, not any more. They were friends and that wasn’t going to change; that meant they were going to stick together until the very end, no matter what that entailed.

FGHP

Clayton and Harry held onto each other for an hour, neither wanting to let go as they cried and tried to comfort each other, but eventually needs started to win out.

"Clay, I really need to go pee," Harry said, not wanting to ruin the moment between them but if he didn’t he was sure that his bladder was going to explode. 

"I don't care," Clayton growled, holding onto Harry tighter, having loosened his grip over the last hour. He and Harry had never been this honest about how they felt about each other and he felt emotionally drained and raw.

"Like, really, really need to go pee," Harry said apologetically; he didn’t really want to let go of Clayton either, but he thought that pissing all over his best friend was not really how he wanted to break the moment.

"I don't care,” Clayton said stubbornly, “piss on the floor if you have to, I am not letting go. He didn’t want to be separated from Harry yet and his inner wolf was even more determined not to let go of Harry.

"You can come with me if you really must, but I am not pissing next to Draco's bed,” Harry said with a slightly choked chuckle. “He is already mad at me and would kick my arse."

"You would deserve it," Clay said bitterly. Just because he was refusing to hit his friend over this didn’t meant that he didn’t think Harry would have earned it if someone else decided to. He was fairly sure that Fenrir was going to take Harry to hand when he found out. 

"I know," Harry said, resting his head against Clay’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said again, he would happily apologise until he was blue in the face if he thought that it would help any. 

“Are you just going to keep apologising every five minutes for the rest of your life?” Clayton asked, realising quite bitterly that the rest of Harry’s life might not be as long as they thought.

“If that’s what it takes for us to be okay again,” Harry said sadly, as his bladder gave him a painful reminder that it was still full. He didn’t care, being this close to Clayton was much more important. 

“We’re already okay, Harry,” Clayton said with a sigh, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s hair and inhaling the scent. It honestly terrified Clay to think that Harry might die; he had never thought about it before, he had known that they were in the middle of the war but until tonight he had never realised that it was a possibility that any of his friends or his family could die. 

“You mean that?” Harry asked uncertainly, still clinging to his best friend as if his life depended on it. If he didn’t need to piss so much then he wouldn’t have wanted this moment to end. 

“Yeah,” Clayton said simply. He was still hurt, angry and really upset, but he understood what Harry had done, even though he hated it; Harry was still his best friend and that wasn’t going to change.

“You’re going to tell Fenrir aren’t you,” Harry said, obviously worried about how his mate and Alpha was going to react. His concerns were likely well founded, because Fenrir was going to be furious.

“No,” Clayton said with certainty, he had already decided that much. “I’m going to tell my Dad though and ask very nicely that he waits to talk to Fenrir until we’re back at school,” he explained. The last thing he wanted was for either him or Harry to be caught in the firing line when the Alpha found out.

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly. “Can I go to the bathroom now?” he asked hesitantly, not sure how much longer he could actually hold it. 

“No,” Clay said bluntly. 

“Please, Clay,” Harry pleaded with him, fidgeting uncomfortably, but his friend still held on to him relentlessly.  

“No,” Clay repeated stubbornly. 

“You have to let me go eventually,” Harry pointed out, loving how protective his best friend was being; it was certainly a huge improvement on being punched by him that was for sure. 

“Not till you promise no more stupid shit,”  Clayton said with a growl. 

“I promise,” Harry said quickly, willing to do or say just about anything so that he could get to the bathroom before his bladder exploded. 

“Liar,” Clay accused, realising that Harry was just saying it to get out of the embrace; however, Clayton was enjoying making his friend suffer a little too much to just let him go. Harry deserved to suffer right now, in Clay’s mind. 

“No more stupid shit without you right by my side?” Harry tried to bargain. He didn’t really want to lie to Clayton and given they had plans to break into the Ministry in the near future, he couldn’t really promise that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Including Clayton in all the inevitable stupid things, that was possible, probably even preferable.

“Promise?” Clay asked with heavy suspicion, still not releasing his hold on his best friend, needing to know that things were going to be different. 

“Promise,” Harry agreed quickly, now in quite a bit of pain from his need to pee. 

“Okay, you can go pee,” Clay agreed hesitantly, “but if you’re not back in two minutes…”

“You’re coming in to find me?” Harry suggested, interrupting his pack brother, managing to manoeuvre his arm enough to press the palm of his hand to his groin; he really was very desperate to pee now.

“Yes,” Clayton said sternly, releasing Harry enough that he could glare down at his friend. Having Harry in his arms, like he did at that moment, might have been awkward if he could bring himself to care about anything other than the fact that his best friend was right there and safe.

“Does taking a piss really count as doing stupid shit?” Harry asked, a teasing smile on his face. He knew that Clayton was just worried but he was fairly sure that he could go to the bathroom without his life being put at risk.

“Depends…,” Clay said with a scowl, not liking how dismissive Harry was being about the situation. “How much trouble can you get yourself into in a bathroom?”

“I wouldn’t like to consider it,” Harry admitted with a wry smile. He certainly wouldn’t put it passed his luck to end up with something happening to him no matter where he was; though he thought that the Slytherin boy's dorm bathroom should be safe enough.

“Maybe I should just come with you,” Clay said decisively, apparently not agreeing.

“Clay!” Harry said with exasperation. “I’ll be fine, maybe go and find Romy…”

“No, we go together,” Clay said stubbornly. “I’m not leaving you alone any more; I can’t trust that you aren’t going to put your life at risk!” 

“Okay, fine, I am actually desperate enough at this point that I really don’t care if you feel the need to watch,” Harry said, fighting his way out of Clay’s arms and getting to his feet. He was practically walking cross-legged as he made his way towards the bathroom. “Oh shush you,” he said as he heard Clay laughing at his ridiculous walk.

FGHP

At almost one in the morning Harry and Clay ventured down into the common room to find the others, all of them past the point of needing to go to bed. The moment that Draco, Theo and Romy saw Harry and Clayton they were on their feet but no one said anything. 

Harry went to Romy and enveloped her in a huge bear hug, she wrapped her arms around her pack brother and dissolved once more into tears, sobbing into Harry’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” Harry said regretfully as he held her. 

A second later Draco and Theo had surrounded Harry too in a most uncharacteristic show of affection for the  werewolves who they had grown so fond of. Harry was touched that they seemed to care about him so much and, as Clayton joined the hug, Harry felt for the first time that he would actually be strong enough to be able to survive this war, something that had never occurred to him before. 

FGHP

Narcissa had heard talk around Malfoy Manor that not only had Sirius Black been captured but that he had been given to her sister; she dreaded to think what Bella might do to their cousin. Mostly she tried not to think about it; she had enough to worry about with keeping her son’s safe and staying away from Lucius as much as possible.

However, when she had woken up in the middle of the night to find Lucius in bed beside her, she let her curiosity finally win out. Taking great care, she slipped out of bed and headed across the room; she peered over the edge of Brax’s cot and saw him sleeping peacefully. 

Going over to the wardrobe, she pulled on a warm robe over her night clothes, before returning to her sleeping son. Narcissa looked between Brax and the slumbering form of Lucius. She was torn; she could either take Brax out, passed the wards, not knowing who they might meet, or she could leave him in the safely warded room with his highly volatile father.

Neither was ideal, but after a few seconds she gently lifted her second son up into her arms, the four month old sleeping on as she cradled him against her body. At least if he was with her then she could protect him, she figured, and hopefully, given the late hour, they wouldn’t see anyone at all.

Narcissa wasn’t surprised to see the corridors of Malfoy Manor were devoid of life, but rather than making the place feel peaceful, it gave it a sinister air that made the hairs on the back on her neck stand up. Part of her considered just leaving, running away, but that wouldn’t help either of her children in the long run and she was sure, that even if there was no one awake in the house, there would be guards at the doors.

She walked for a while, until she found herself at a door; it was not one she had been through often, despite the many years she had lived in the house. Looking around, to make sure she truly was alone, she shifted Brax into one arm and reached for the door knob with the other. 

It felt as though the door should creak ominously or something but, of course, it was perfectly maintained, like everything in the house, and moved silently. Beyond it was a dimly lit staircase made of heavy stone and, taking a deep breath for courage, Narcissa stepped through the doorway and down the stairs. 

The dungeon was a fairly large room, with several sectioned off areas; these had thick bars across the entrance ways, making them into gaol cells. Narcissa cradled Brax closer to her body, a hand around his head to shield his eyes, despite knowing he was asleep and could see nothing. She made her way further into the room, and glanced between the bars of the first cell.

A small pretty girl, she couldn’t identify, lay there, completely naked; Narcissa thought her to be around twenty, but it was hard to tell. The girl’s blonde hair was spread across the ground beneath her head, which had only her arms for a pillow and whether asleep or unconscious Narcissa wasn’t sure. She felt sorry for young girl but knew there was nothing she could do to help her.

The next cell was empty but the body chained to the wall of the third one, she recognised easily. It looked as though Sirius had been beaten, badly and repeatedly; his head hung limply on his shoulders, and his arms were pulled up above him. His clothes were little more than torn and ruined rags now and his body had trails of blood all over it, some of which had dripped into now dry puddles on the floor beneath him.

Narcissa could easily believe it to be the work of her sister, though it hurt her to acknowledge it, even in her mind. She would have felt sympathy for anyone Bella got her hands on, but it looked as though her older sister had felt particularly vengeful when dealing with their cousin.

Now that she had confirmed that he was here, Narcissa was at a loss of what to do. She hated that it had come to this, that there were prisoners being held against their will in her home. Sirius  had already suffered greatly and yet here he was, suffering all the more. The young blonde girl seemed so young to be involved in this war and yet here she languished, alone. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she turned and left the way she had entered, a slumbering Brax clutched closely to her. She didn’t want to be caught down here, she didn’t want to be locked in one of these cells herself. All she could do was pray for those held here and hope that whatever grand scheme Harry Prince had, it would end their nightmare sooner rather than later. 

FGHP

Lunch was a quiet affair that Saturday; the three werewolves were all bitterly hating Dumbledore, who had forbidden them from going home until Sunday afternoon on the basis that it wasn’t fair on the rest of the students who were not allowed to visit home on the weekends. 

Most of the students had eaten and gone from the Great Hall already but Harry, Clayton, Romy, Draco and Theo remained behind, the five of them huddled at one end of the Slytherin table, their lunches barely touched in front of them. 

The mood had been a little sombre after the previous night's confession but they were all slowly adjusting to the knowledge of what Harry had done and why he had done it. No one really blamed him once he had explained to them about his Dad and how, in return, those he loved would not be harmed. It was something Draco could relate to. 

Harry had tried to explain about Horcruxes that morning, telling them that he had to destroy them. He hadn’t described them, only told them what they were and why he had to destroy them. They were another day's problem however; their first hurdle was to get hold of the prophecy. 

As Harry had now explained to them how important the prophecy was to him, and to completing the task the vow demanded of him, they were all a little more comfortable with going to get it, despite it being Dumbledore’s suggestion. This one thing was the whole reason Harry was living the life he was and they could all understand his need to get hold of it and hear it for himself. 

The only problem that remained was how to get it. Draco had been to the ministry several times with his father; it hadn’t been by choice but he was glad of it now. He had never been to the department of mysteries, given that no-one bar the unspeakables were allowed there, but he knew where it was within the ministry and therefore he would be able to navigate them that far at least. 

“The only issue we’re going to have when we get there is the Deatheaters,” Theo said with a frown. “There is no way a load of Deatheaters are going to let us just stroll in and take a prophecy.” 

“You think that’s our only problem?” Clay asked with a laugh. “That doesn’t even begin to touch upon the many problems we have.” Harry nodded his agreement; there was no way that this was going to be easy.

“I’d say it is a pretty major one though,” Draco chimed in, thinking that Theo made a good point. “If you think the Carrows are bad… let’s just say they have nothing on my Aunt Bellatrix and some of the others; they won’t hesitate to kill any one of us.” 

“Will there even be many of them there in the middle of the night?” Romy questioned; she wouldn’t be surprised if there were one or two around, but thought that is seemed like that most of them would be elsewhere, and with any luck, fast asleep.

“Hopefully not,” Draco said, nodding his agreement, “but we would be stupid not to assume there might be some of them.” 

“I agree with Draco,” Harry said with certainty. “We need to plan worst case scenario here.” There were going to be a lot of unknowns and the best they would be able to do was plan for many possible eventualities.

“Fine, then we expect a hundred Deatheaters, all of whom want to kill us,” Clay said dramatically, though he knew that there was a chance that that might not be so far off the mark. “What other problems we having here?”

“Getting there to begin with?” Romy suggested. They had mentioned apparition but she wasn’t sure that it was going to work with four of them and only two knowing how to apparate. Harry was the only one of them who had ever taken someone else side-along and she was rather dubious that even getting to London wouldn’t risk a splinching. 

“We’re apparating,” Harry said decisively; he could see no other way that the four of them would get to the Ministry of Magic in London from Scotland. It wasn’t like they could fly, it would take hours and it was time they couldn’t afford to waste. They had to be in and out as quickly as possible. “I’ll take Draco; Clay can take Theo.” 

“You can’t apparate in school grounds,” Romy pointed out. She would have hoped that they all knew this by now but she thought it worthwhile pointing it out regardless. 

“Then we go down to Hogsmeade on foot and apparate from there. Who is really going to be about to stop us in the middle of the night?” Harry asked with a shrug, not really seeing the problem with taking a moonlight stroll into the wizarding village. The only one who was likely to be hanging around was Filch and to avoid him they just had to get outside of the castle. He knew Dumbledore wouldn’t try to stop him at least.

“This is going to end badly,” Romy groaned, her head flopping forward to rest on her hands and the table. There was no way that she could see this ending well for any of them. The only reason she had agreed to help was because she knew that there was nothing she could do or say to persuade Harry that this was a very bad idea. Without her help they were all likely to get into a lot of trouble. 

“Once we’re inside I can get us to where we need to be,” Draco told them, smiling gently in amusement at Romy’s obvious exasperation. “But once we’re there that is where my knowledge of the ministry ends I’m afraid,” he said, turning to Harry, hoping that he had some kind of plan from that point.

“That is going to be our main problem,” Harry said with a grimace. The trouble was that he couldn’t see any way of dealing with the issue either.

“How big can the department of mysteries actually be?” Theo asked with a shrug, thinking that surely they would be able to play that part by ear if they had already managed to actually get inside. The unspeakables would have gone home from work by then and surely they would just be able to take their time to find what they were looking for.

“You are kidding right,” Draco said, frowning at his friend. “A man my Dad knew, Rookwood, he’s an unspeakable; from the way he used to brag about that place, we could get lost in there for a lifetime.”

“Well at least if we do get lost in there, someone is bound to notice that Harry isn’t in the castle any more,” Clay pointed out. Harry was far too important to too many people for them to not come looking for him. “Though, my betting is that Fenrir will find out before the teachers, he’d damn well storm the place,” he added with a wry smile; he dreaded to think what the Alpha’s reaction would be if it came to that.

“Which is why he doesn’t get to find out,” Harry said sternly, a very serious expression on his face. “I know you have to tell him about the vow, or at least get your Dad to,” he went on, “but not this… I need this and he wouldn’t understand.”

“I don’t like not telling anyone before we go,” Romy said, biting her lip in concern; there were many things about this idea that she didn’t like, but not having a backup plan seemed like a major oversight in her opinion.

“Dumbledore knows,” Harry pointed out, sure that the headmaster would do everything to get him back, simply because he seemed to need him to win his stupid war.

“And you’re staying behind too,” Clay added with a pointed look at Romy. He was more than a little relieved that his pack sister had opted to stay behind; at least he believed she would be relatively safe in Hogwarts. “So if we’re not back you can sound the alarm.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Harry assured her. “If I thought it was dangerous I wouldn’t get these boneheads to come with me,” he added with a grin, gesturing to his three friends.

“You’d just go and do it yourself?” Theo asked incredulously, looking at Harry as though he had lost his mind. 

“That’s exactly what he’d do,” Clay growled in annoyance. He hated that Harry was pretty much admitting this much to them. The idea of Harry putting his life of on the line yet again was not sitting well with him. 

“Seriously?” Draco said with a roll of his eyes. He could well believe it of Harry, but it still sounded completely insane; it sounded mad when it was all four of them going, for that matter, but at least they would have each other’s backs.

“I wouldn’t want you guys getting hurt,” Harry said with a shrug, looking completely unapologetic. He had no qualms admitting that he valued their lives and wouldn’t have invited them along at all if he didn’t think they could pull it off without getting seriously hurt.

“Look, it doesn’t matter,” Romy said, sitting up again, not wanting to even think about what would likely have happened if Harry had just decided to go it alone. “Harry did tell us and you are going with him,” she said firmly, not wanting them to start an argument. 

“So when are we doing this?” Theo asked, not sure whether he would prefer to get this over with or if he wanted time to really prepare; the latter would probably certainly be wiser, he supposed but then he wasn’t sure how patient Harry was going to be in regards to this.

“After the full moon,” Harry said with a shrug; he hadn’t exactly had a date in mind, but it wasn’t as though they were going that night, so that was all he knew. 

“Next week then,” Draco suggested, figuring that would give them a little time to work out any other details they might need to clarify.

“Let’s say next Friday,” Harry said, agreeing with that time line. “We’ll leave straight after Quidditch, that way we’re already halfway out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade; I’m sure we could extend practice a couple hours.” Removing the whole need to sneak out of the castle aspect seemed like it might be a good idea.  

“I don’t think that’s going to be long enough to prepare,” Romy said with a frown, hoping they would take a little more time to think it through. “Can you at least give me next couple of weeks to do some research? Maybe I can help you figure out where you’re going when you get to the department of mysteries. Please?” she requested, looking between the four boys with a pleading expression. 

“Okay, fine,” Harry said with a sigh, unable to deny his pack sister her request when she looked at him like that. From Draco and Clay’s expressions they weren’t about to refuse her either. “Maybe we can learn some defensive spells that might come in handy in the likely event of a Deatheater attack,” he rationalised, figuring that if they were going to put it off longer they might as well use that time to make sure they had a few tricks up their sleeves.

“I probably shouldn’t admit this but I know a few dark magic spells that I could show you,” Draco said a little sheepishly. His father had been showing him all sorts of spells that he wasn’t supposed to know, since before he even had a wand to try them with; he figured this was as good a use for such knowledge as any. “They might come in handy,” he said, when Romy scowled at him.

“Awesome,” Clay said with a grin, turning to look at Draco in surprise. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he added with a laugh.

“No, not awesome,” Romy chastised, still glaring at Draco with disapproval. 

“Lighten up, Romy, it’ll help and it isn’t like they’re unforgivable or anything,” Theo said, he too, just like Draco, knew a fair few bits of dark magic, though it wasn’t something that he liked to admit. It wasn’t as if he had had much of a choice when it came to learning them. 

“Our parents are Deatheaters,” Draco tried to explain, gesturing between himself and Theo, “they taught us dark arts because they thought it was right, not because we wanted to learn it.” He wasn’t sure why he was justifying this to Romy but he felt he had to because he didn’t want her to hate him for knowing what he did. 

“Okay, fine,” Romy said unhappily; she didn’t like Draco and Theo messing with such things, let alone her pack brothers. “Just nothing illegal, please. You guys are already breaking into the Ministry of Magic, that is bad enough without adding dark magic to the list,” she pointed out.

“Look on the bright side, Romy,” Clay said flinging an arm around her shoulder, “you’re aiding and abetting, which means if we get caught you’ll be in just as much trouble as us,” he said, smiling broadly.  

“Is that really meant to be a bright side, Clayton?” Romy said with heavily disapproval, shrugging off her cousin’s arm. 

“Don’t worry, Romy,” Harry said, trying to sound reassuring, not wanting her to be upset over this. “We won’t get caught,” he insisted; that was the whole point of the time to prepare after all.

“Let’s just make sure we plan this properly,” Romy requested, leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder. “No jumping in head first.” She knew her pack brothers well enough to know that was something that they were likely to do.

“Okay, Romy,” Harry said, reaching out and taking her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “We will let you do your research and we will be ready; I’m not going to let any of us get hurt, you’ll see.”

FGHP

It was probably predictable, with all the excitement about the full moon and the anticipation of the pups returning to the territory for the evening, but, while Damon and Jenson were working on casting concealment charms on the platforms the Alpha had been building, an argument had broken out between the two of them. Fenrir would, of course, be going to Hogsmeade to collect them, this was not up for discussion, but both Damon and Jenson wanted to go too. 

Fenrir, however, wasn’t keen on taking all three of the top pack dominants away from the territory for any length of time. In the end Damon won out as he had remained behind for the trip to Hogsmeade two weekends previously and Jenson had to begrudgingly accept this, no matter how much he disliked it. 

Although, this had only been the start of the arguments. Callie had been insistent that if Jenson wasn’t going, then she would be accompanying her brother and Alpha; she had been feeling ill for weeks and finally, the nausea was ebbing a little and she wanted to take the opportunity to get out of the territory for a little while. Predictably, Jenson wasn’t happy that his mate would be going anywhere without him. 

While the two of them argued it out, Fenrir waited rather impatiently at the apparition point looking increasingly unhappy at the hold up; Damon and Micha were causing him even more of an irritation as they were kissing and giggling, holding hands and altogether being rather cute, which grated on Fenrir. If his Beta wasn’t bickering with his mate he could already have Harry in his arms and he was slowly losing his patience with them all. 

“Callie, Damon, we’re leaving,” Fenrir instructed firmly with annoyance. They would only be gone for long enough to pick up the pups and get back, the couples could work out their issues once he had his little mate back in his arms. 

Damon peppered Micha’s face with kisses, while Jenson gave Callie a lecture on staying close to Damon and Fenrir, but when Fenrir growled the two Danes siblings let go of their mates and came to join their Alpha.

“We’ll be back soon,” Damon said reassuringly to Micha, as the submissive rushed forward for one last kiss before they could apparate away. 

“Not soon enough,” Micha said cheekily as his hands went round and grasped at his mate’s bum, giving it a firm squeeze that made Damon give off a small yelp. He was both excited and nervous, knowing that Damon intended to tell Clayton the truth about their relationship later that evening; he just hoped that the teenager could accept things as they were because Micha was sure he could never stand to lose Damon. 

“Really soon,” Damon promised, pressing one more kiss to Micha’s lips. He was sure that things with Clayton weren’t going to be easy, but he would fight for both his mate and his son; he loved them both too much to lose either.

FGHP

Harry, Romy and Clayton were all but skipping down the stone steps towards Hogsmeade when the time came to meet the rest of the pack. They probably would have been literally skipping but the three of them were all holding hands, which would have made it rather tricky, particularly given Harry’s tendency to be accident prone. All three of them were smiling, happy that they would be going home, even if it was just for the one night.

For early February, with the last remains of slushy snow on the ground, it was actually a rather nice day. The sun was shining down on them, though weakly and providing very little heat but it matched their moods perfectly. Harry was elated at the fact that in a matter of minutes he was going to be back in Fenrir’s arms, with any luck being kissed senseless too. 

“It feels like so long since we were at home,” Clay said his voice laced with excitement. He knew that he would have to talk to his Dad while they were at home, he wanted to know what was going on between him and Micha, not to mention that he had to tell him about the vow Harry had taken, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin the full moon. 

“I can’t wait to see my mum!” Romy said; she had been largely concerned with how her mother was doing, she had seemed fine on the Hogsmeade weekend but Callie was a great actress and never one to make a fuss about herself. 

“I just want to be at home for a while,” Harry said with a goofy smile on his face. “Still feel like Dumbledore swindled us out of yesterday at home.”

“Let’s not think about him!" Clayton snarled. “Let’s just think about home because that is where we’re going; just past those gates Fenrir will be waiting to take us back to the clearing,” 

“Who is that at the gates?” Harry asked squinting a little, seeing a small group of people standing there. He had thought they were meeting the Alpha down in the town, but they didn’t look quite right anyway. “They’re not big enough to be Fen or the others.”

“It looks like…” Clayton said with a frown, squinting too, to try and make out who the people were. That anyone would be standing at the school gates was a little weird, and that they were doing so right as they were heading home was even stranger.

“No, it can’t be,” Romy said, linking her arms though Harry’s and then Clayton’s, pulling them close to either side of her. She had already made the decision that she was done with her biological parents, she had planned to tell them to just leave when they got back after the full moon, and now it seemed that they had decided to come find her, her parents and her brother.

“It’s okay, we will just tell them we don’t have time to talk,” Harry said supportively; it was clear that Romy didn’t want to have to deal with her biological family. They would just walk past them and go find Fen if they had to; the Chester family weren’t likely to stick around once they got sight of the huge Alpha.

“Rosemary,” Jennifer said softly as the three werewolves approached, stretching out her hand towards her daughter. “Come with us, it’s time to go home.” 

“No,” Romy said, clinging on to Harry and Clayton even tighter still. “My home isn’t with you any more,” she told them firmly, sick of her mother’s half-hearted attempts to win her back.

“You will do as you’re told!” Adam spat venomously, tired of his daughter’s behaviour. “You are our daughter and you will come with us now,” he insisted angrily. “Unless you want your… friends hurt,” he added, sneering at Romy, barely sparing a glance to Harry and Clayton. 

Jake was standing on his father’s left, looking rather smug with himself; Romy wondered what was with the change in attitude, given her brother had been so keen to be rid of her before now. She was about to ask him as much when Clay stepped forward, getting between her and the Chester family. 

“How are you going to hurt us?” Clayton asked with a bark like laugh, he certainly wasn’t scared of the infuriating man, or Adam’s evil little brat of a son. “You’re just a muggle! You’re all just muggles,” he added, looking Jennifer and Jake over with disgust. In truth he had no problem with muggles, but these were some of the worst he had ever met. 

“Why do you even care what happens to the stupid little girl?” Jake asked stepping forward and getting in Clayton’s face, before leaning around him to smirking at his sister. “My Mum seems to think she is worth something, so why not let her take her home? Maybe she will make a good pet...”

Romy reached out to stop her cousin, knowing how he would react to such words, but Clayton dropped the bag he was carrying, which contained their robes they would need the next day, to the floor and pulled his arm free from Romy’s grip, in one swift movement. Before anyone could do anything about it, he swung his fist at Jake, the sound of the punch accompanied by a sickening crack of broken bone, or at least cartilage. 

“She is worth everything to us and more,” Clay said angrily as he watched the muggle boy fall to the ground, hitting it hard, leaning over him as blood began to pour from Jake’s nose.

“Clayton!” Romy gasped, Harry holding onto her as she took in the sight of Jake sprawled in the dirt, whining in pain as he tried to stem the bleeding with his hands. Clayton making another step forward to continue to hit the boy.

“Stay away from my son, you monster,” Adam bellowed, stepping forward and pushing Clayton back as the young dominant werewolf went to attack Jake once more. Jennifer was crying quietly, as she fell to her knees next to her son, trying to help and protect Jake. 

“We won’t let you hurt him,” Jennifer insisted, helping Jake to sit up, wrapping him up in her arms before she glared at her daughter and the other two werewolves.

“Clayton,” Romy said quietly, tugging on the back of her cousin’s jumper, when he pushed at Adam, trying to get past him, though at this point Clayton wasn’t going to care who he punched; he was so infuriated that any of them would dare insult Romy right in front of them and not expect consequences. 

“Like you could stop us,” Harry scoffed, returning Jennifer’s glare full force. He didn’t feel any particular desire to fight them but he knew who had the upper hand; the three muggles really didn’t stand a chance against three werewolves, who had been trained to fight and knew a fair amount of magic between them. He knew that Romy had no love for these people but it would still pain her to see them suffer, her heart was too pure to feel pleasure in their pain.

“Perhaps not,” an unknown voice said from behind them; he sounded smug and almost amused. The three werewolves turned in time to see a tall man step out from the trees nearby, a smug expression on his rugged face. “But I think we could,” he said with a sneer upon his lips. He had dark eyes, which flickered between them, and almost black hair that was cropped short; his pale skin was only visible on his face, the rest of his body hidden beneath black robes and gloves, a strange red insignia embroidered on the front.

A woman, just a little shorter than the unknown man and wearing the same kind of robes, stepped up next to him, a look of rage in her blue eyes, her brown hair pulled back tightly into a bun at the back of her head, giving her a fiercely stern look that could rival McGonagall’s.

“Who the fuck are you?” Clay asked with a look of disdain as a third man stepped out from the trees the other side of the gate from the others. With the three strangers almost surrounding them, Clay stepped away from Adam towards Harry and Romy, so that the three of them were huddled together, protecting one another as best they could. 

There was no doubt that these three strangers were clearly working together, given their matching uniforms; and they were probably dangerous given the way that they were looking at the three young werewolves as though they were trophies to be stuffed and mounted on a wall. 

“These people are going to help you, Rosemary,” Jennifer said calmly, a look of pain in her eyes from her position on the floor where she was still cradling Jake close to her. The muggle teenager was making a lot of fuss, more than was really needed from the injury he had. “Dumbledore introduced us to them, and we all just want to help you. Now come away from those boys and we can put an end to all this nonsense.”

“Should have known that this was that damned headmaster’s meddling,” Harry gripped under his breath, holding on to Clay to stop him acting rashly and going after any of the Chester’s again or the strangers, who they knew nothing about. “Romy isn’t going anywhere except home with us.”

“Get them!” Jake shouted at the newcomers, gesturing to Harry, Romy and Clayton. He was somehow managing to struggle back on to his feet now, though he was staying close to his mother, watching the display with something between interest and anger.

“Aren’t you supposed to deal with werewolves,” Adam said to one of the three strangers who was clearly leading this little ambush, going over to his wife and son, wanting to keep them safe from the beasts that had ruined his little girl and broken his wife’s heart by snatching Rosemary from their family. 

“Just leave, please,” Romy said, turning back to look at her biological parents imploringly. She couldn’t understand why they thought that she would go anywhere with them willingly. “Why are you doing this?” she asked tearfully, turning back to the three strangers as she cuddled into Harry’s side. “I am happy where I am!” she insisted. “Leave me alone, leave us alone.”

“You think we are going to let three beasts like you go out into the world, infecting people?” the second man asked with a laugh, clearing thinking the very suggestion was ridiculous. “You’re all going to be coming with us.” The woman nodded her agreement, her arms crossed over his, anger written all over her face.

“Like hell!” Clayton shouted, determined to protect his pack siblings; they wouldn’t go anywhere without a fight. He went to lunge forward, wanting to keep these three uniformed people away from both Harry and Romy at any cost. However, Harry moved too quickly for him, grabbing hold of his best friend and withdrawing his wand, Romy doing the same with hers.

“We just want to go home!” Harry shouted, his wand pointed at the first of the strangers, Romy’s pointed hers at the other man, who was to the other side of them. 

“The little beasts think they can fight us,” the woman said dryly, glaring at the three young werewolves. Adam wrapped an arm around Jennifer, moving her further away, not wanting his family caught up in the whole mess; this was the reason he had brought in these people, to deal with the mess Rosemary had caused for them.

“What’s it to you anyway?” Harry demanded to know, keeping his firm hold on Clayton, who looked like he was out for blood. Harry didn’t want to fight these people, but there was no way that he, or his pack siblings, would be going anywhere with them. He didn’t understand why this was happening; these people seemed to want to actually hurt them, possibly capture them, and he had no idea why.

“Your patronus, Harry,” Romy whispered, keeping her voice as quiet as she could, hoping that Harry would hear her and understand. Help was not far away but they weren’t coming because they didn’t know that anything was wrong and they wouldn’t until it was too late unless they did something to alert them. 

Caught off guard as she whispered to Harry, Romy was caught completely unaware when the man, whom she had had her wand pointed at, cast the cruciatus curse upon her. The jet of red light hit her squarely in the chest and she went down screaming in agony. Clayton recognised it instantly, having had the Carrows cast it on him and jumped to her defence. 

He threw himself at the man who was causing Romy so much pain; Harry pointed his wand in the direction of Hogsmeade and shouted, “Expecto Patronum!” The silvery wolf erupting from his wand and went charging off towards the village in search of Fenrir and whoever else had come to collect them. 

Not paying attention to the other two in uniform, Harry looked to his pack siblings needing to make sure that they were alright. Clayton was pinning the man, who had cast the torture curse on Romy, to the ground, pummelling him as best he could, not giving him a chance to fight back. The sound of his fists hitting flesh being drowned out by Jennifer’s hysterical screams of horror at the sight of so much blood and violence.  

Harry hurried to Romy’s side, needing to know that she was okay; she was only just managing to sit up, her entire body shaking as she sobbed hysterically. However, that was when Harry felt an arm go around his waist and he cursed his small size as he was lifted easily into the arms of the tall man who had confronted them; he tried to resist but no amount of fighting could help him break free as his panic grew. 

“No!” he screamed as he saw the uniformed woman grab at Romy; his pack sister was still trembling from the curse and seemed completely unable to even try to fight back as she was pulled roughly to her feet. With Harry and Romy, the two strangers took off at a run towards the forbidden forest, clearly unconcerned with leaving the third member of their party behind. “Clay,” Harry shouted as he thrashed and kicked against the man that was carrying him; however, none of it seemed to be doing much good.

Romy was in too much shock to put up much of a fight, the woman who had grabbed hold of her dragging her rather roughly along behind her. The young werewolf was struggling to stay on her feet, the muscles in her body protesting after being subjected to such a wicked curse. She stumbled and almost fell several times. 

“Let me go!” Harry screamed, thrusting his wand upwards and into the eye of the man who was carrying him. The man screamed as the wand jabbed directly into his eye socket, almost dislodging the eyeball completely. 

The shock of this had the man dropping Harry to the ground. Landing rather awkwardly, Harry twisted his left ankle and it gave out under him. He knew that he was injured but he couldn’t feel the pain of it and so struggled back to his feet, shouting a stunning spell at the woman still trying to haul Romy off towards the forest. 

However, the moment that he had taken to defend Romy had left him undefended from the man who had grabbed him and the tall man was not happy at having almost lost an eye. As it was the damaged eye was screwed closed and looked to be swelling already. The man brought a fist down, hitting Harry across the face with such force that it sent the young submissive sprawling to the ground. 

A strangled yell distracted them all. Clayton was running full out towards them, jumping at the large man who had just hit his best friend, landing on the attacker’s back and digging his nails into the flesh of the man’s neck. 

It had almost gone unnoticed that Harry’s spell had hit its target, the woman who had attacked Romy now unconscious, sprawled on the ground where she had fallen straight onto her own face. This had left Romy free to crawl over to Harry, who was feeling a little out of it. Still feeling rather achy herself, she helped him sit up just in time to see Fenrir, Damon and Callie running towards them. 

Not four metres away, the Chester family, clearly having seen enough and realising that this had not gone according to plan, were trying to make a getaway. Harry, however, was not going to let that happen. Knowing that his mate and other pack members would help Clayton and Romy, Harry struggled to his feet and staggered towards them, his wand drawn and pointing directly at them. 

“Don’t you dare,” Harry shouted at them, “don’t you fucking dare.” He was going to make sure that they paid for their part in this; the Chester family had brought this people there, had set up this whole attack, Harry wanted answers and he was certain that Romy, more than any of them, deserved them.

“What are you going to do, boy?” Adam asked with a laugh, clearly not thinking that Harry could do anything to him, mocking the teenager. Though he still pushed both his son and wife behind himself as Harry came towards them.

“You don’t want to know what I can do,” Harry said with pure anger in his voice as he pointed his wand directly at Jake, smirking. “You shouldn’t have come after us. You should have just left us alone!” 

“Harry, don’t,” Romy pleaded, coming up behind him. “They aren’t worth it.” She hated what the Chesters had done to them, but she just wanted them gone, she wanted it over with now. Whatever little remained of the obligation she felt to them was torn to shreds.

“It’s almost time!” they heard Damon shout from somewhere behind them. Harry was vaguely aware that someone was calling his name but he didn’t care; these people had hurt his family, damn near almost killed them and he wanted them to suffer. 

“Avada...” However Harry never got the chance to finish the spell as a large hand was clamped over his mouth and a strong arm went around his waist, the scent of Fenrir surrounding him. 

“No, little one,” Fenrir said firmly, unwilling to let his mate become a murderer, not even if they deserved to die for what they had done. If Romy wanted them dead then he would rip them limb from limb himself, but he wanted Harry to have no part in it.

“I’ll kill them then!” Clayton yelled, and Harry turned to see his best friend desperately fighting to get free from the hold that Callie and Damon had on him. He wouldn’t use his wand like Harry, he would beat the life from them, just as he had done to the man who had sent the torture curse at Romy and he would enjoy it just as much.  

“If you want to survive the night, start running,” Damon shouted at the Chester family. “You don’t have long,” he warned them.

“We have to get home,” Callie said, panic in her voice. She wanted to pull her daughter into her arms and never let go, but she dare not let go of Clayton, knowing that her nephew would kill the Chester family if she did. 

"We don't have time,” Fenrir growled out in frustration, glancing up at the full moon above them. At his words the three pups realised how late it had become, how much they had been delayed. Harry turned, with wide eyes to look up at his mate, needing his Alpha to tell them what to do. “Strip, now,” Fenrir barked out, looking between each of his pack members. “We transform here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so admittedly two cliff hangers in a row might be a little mean. But we will update chapter 60 next Wednesday, so at least we aren't leaving you waiting too long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please spare a moment to leave us your thoughts.


	60. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir, Damon, Callie and the pups are forced to spend the full moon near Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback we got for the last chapter, even if a lot of it was to point out how mean we were for that cliffhanger (and yes we did take that as high praise).

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 60 - Punishment

“Micha!” Jenson shouted, trying to get the submissive to listen to him. It was too close to the transformation now and he knew that something wasn’t right; the others would not make it back in time. He was frantic about what might have gone wrong; there was no way that they would have stayed away if they could get back and he couldn’t help but fear as to whether Callie and Romy were safe. However, he was the Beta, he had to take charge and ensure the safety of the others in the Alpha’s absence. He couldn’t focus on his own worry. 

“They’ll be back, they have to come back, Damon will be back,” Micha rambled, unable to stand still, fear and worry clouding his brain with each moment that his mate wasn’t back with them. He was sure that Damon wouldn’t leave him alone during the full moon willingly. He had promised that he would be back. 

Jenson didn’t know what to say to get through to the obviously distressed Micha. Lukas was looking decidedly nervous too, and Tessie was quiet, quieter than usual even. Everyone was nervous and on edge, not knowing what it meant that the others had not yet returned. All of them scared about what it might mean for them once they became wolves for the night. 

“I’ll find him,” Micha called out over his shoulder, suddenly heading off rather determinedly towards the apparition point at quite a speed, desperate to try and find his mate. 

“Micha!” Jenson shouted again, the submissive having taken him by surprise. He had been in the middle of undressing, preparing for the change when Micha had made his bid for freedom and he hadn’t been prepared to try and stop him. “Tessie, Lukas, stay here. Do not move from here, do not leave the clearing.” 

The Beta wolf was more than a little hesitant to leave them alone in the clearing and he possibly spent a little too long trying to figure out what to do, but he couldn’t let Micha go wandering off, particularly not in such a panicked state. He knew that it was too dangerous and at least in the clearing Lukas and Tessie would be safe. 

Micha was desperate to reach the apparition point, thinking that his mate would return at the very last moment, that they could change into their wolves together but his brain was all foggy with these thoughts. He was so scared of facing this alone, he didn’t think he could manage the full moon without his mate, he simply wasn’t ready to do so.

Micha knew that the apparition point was supposed to be close by but he couldn’t focus properly, he couldn’t find it and his skin was starting to tingle with the magic of the moon. The transformation was just too close, this knowledge only increasing his panic as he ran further into the forest, trying to seek out the man he loved because Damon had promised he would come back to him.  

He pulled his jumper over his head as he ran, discarding it, remembering how awful it had been to be tangled in his clothes when he transformed. He didn’t stop searching the woods as he unbuckled his trousers and slid them down his legs; however this had the unfortunate side effect of tripping him over as he had tried to run and undress at the same time, causing him to take a tumble down a slope.

“Damon,” the submissive whimpered in pain, having landed on his arm funny and bumped his head as he had gone down. However, scrabbling back to his feet, he was even more determined to work out where he was; but then the transformation hit him like a ton of bricks and he had no choice but to let it happen.

FGHP

The six werewolves, who found themselves out of their comfort zone and out of their territory, were out of their clothes in record time; it wasn’t a moment too soon either because, the moment they were devoid of their clothing, their skin began to stretch and their muscles convulse with the change. Their bodies twisting and moulding into their other forms as the power of the moon took them over. 

Fenrir, as usual, held off his transformation as long as he could, wanting to make sure that the rest of his pack, especially his little mate, were safe. After the attack on them they had to be sure. The muggles had taken off at a run at his threat, which was probably for the best, though he would have liked to sink his teeth into their throats, but the human part of his brain knew that this was probably not the best idea. 

He hastily gathered their clothes, wands and the pups’ rucksack, which had all been dropped, stashing them out of sight for them come morning. There was no way that he was going to risk losing the jacket Harry had gifted to him last Christmas nor have them walking around Hogsmeade starkers when they changed back. 

When he finally allowed the transformation to take over, the others were almost completely in their wolf forms. So, after sparing a brief glance at the stunning jet black wolf that was his mate, the Alpha rushed his own transformation; he knew that they were in a great deal of danger so out in the open and it was his job to protect each and every one of them. 

Too close to the wizarding village, all it would take would be for a witch or wizard to walk past them and summon Aurors and they would be in a huge amount of trouble; him especially, as he was high on the Ministry’s most wanted list. They needed to move to the cover of the forest and, more importantly, they needed to stick together if they were going to get through this without being caught, arrested or killed.

Looking at his small, incomplete pack, Fenrir had to push his worry for the others aside; there was nothing he could do for them now, he had to trust his Beta to protect them in his absence. Callie and Romy had completed their changes first and were curled up together, the younger of the two seemingly still shaking a little. Callie resting her head on her daughter's shoulders, trying to comfort her. 

Only just as Fenrir had finished his change did Harry nuzzle up to him gently, butting at his jaw a little, licking at his dominant mate, rubbing up against him, whining softly. Fenrir nuzzled him right back, licking at his submissive mate’s muzzle, letting him know that it was okay. It was clear that Harry was distressed at how the evening had turned out and it wasn’t over yet. 

Damon seemed to be checking over Clayton, though this was harder in wolf form. However, the protective father was determined to make sure that his son wasn’t injured, despite how reluctant Clayton was to this process. The Alpha immediately began sniffing around his mate, ensuring that he was alright and noticed immediately that something wasn’t quite right with Harry’s rear left paw. 

It seemed that tonight would not be a good night for any of them; it was not likely they would be able to hunt or that there even would be anything to hunt. They would have to go hungry this full moon, which was never ideal. However, there were very few options as Fenrir began to herd the pack members towards the trees, needing the cover that they would provide. 

He observed Harry carefully as his mate walked; the left paw didn’t seem to be bothering the young wolf but then the Alpha had not expected him to feel it. It was clear in the way his paw landed that it was injured though and the moment they were hidden in the forest he would insist they all rest. The three pups would need to be taken care of this evening. 

Harry didn't put up much of a fight; as soon as Fenrir deemed them deep enough in the forbidden forest that they would be safe they came to a stop. Romy collapsed on to the ground, Clayton going to her at once, making a small whining noise at her wanting to know if she was okay. Romy knocked her head against Clay's affectionately to show him that she was fine and he settled himself beside her. 

Watching the two of them affectionately, Harry didn't move from Fenrir's side, he needed to be close to his mate. The Alpha male butted his head against his mate, trying to make the younger wolf sit down and take the weight off his injured leg but the male submissive was too focused on Damon who seemed rather anxious, pacing back and forth. 

Fenrir knew that this was because of Micha but there was nothing they could do. Callie had settled herself beside her daughter and Clayton, making small, pleading noises in Damon's direction, wanting him to join them. Fenrir nudged Harry towards the rest of the group and finally managed to get the young pup to sit, but only because he sat beside him, licking and nuzzling at his jaw. 

They would have to wait out the full moon, apparate back to the territory when they had transformed back, and only then would they be able to make sure that the others were okay. No one would be happy until they were back in the territory but short of running to Wales from Scotland there was no way of reaching them. Running was out of the question regardless; Harry's left rear leg was injured and it looked like Romy had been hit by some form of dark magic and was still a little shaken. The full moon was not going how any of them had hoped. 

FGHP

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar place; he was extremely cold and very uncomfortable, his body aching in protest. The only comfort he had was that his very large and very naked dominant mate was wrapped around him, holding on to him as though scared he might vanish. With a groan, Harry snuggled into his mate, wondering why he was awake so early, but then he remembered what had happened and it hit him full force. 

The fear, the violence and the fact that he had almost killed someone with the unforgivable curse. He had been filled with so much anger, he hadn’t even been thinking what he was doing, not really. He just hadn’t wanted the Chester family to get away with what they had done to Romy. He had wanted them to suffer. 

“Fenrir!” Harry said urgently, sitting up and shaking at his mate in an attempt to wake the deeply sleeping older man. “Fenrir, wake up, we have to go.” The Alpha grunted unhappily but slowly began to stretch and wake up, hearing the urgency in his mate’s voice and knowing that they needed to get back to the rest of the pack. 

Fenrir feared that they had already slept too long. He should never have allowed himself to fall asleep at all, but the warmth and comfort of having his young mate in his arms had proven to be too much of an allure and he had foolishly allowed himself to succumb to sleep. 

Not even the infamously grumpy Clayton grumbled or complained as they moved to wake up before the sun had even risen; not even the birds had started their morning song as the six pack members stretched and shivered in the cold early morning. The mood was a sullen one as they came round, still all feeling fairly groggy and disoriented from not being in the clearing, the aftermath of what had happened weighing heavily on all of them. 

Harry, Clayton and Romy were overly aware that they had class in a few hours, seeing as it was Monday, and they would be expected to be there, though none of them wanted to go. They had been deprived of their trip home and it left them all feeling a little hollow. None of them wanted to mention it, not now, but they really didn’t want to go back to school, they wanted to go home.

Fenrir left them all only briefly, as he went to fetch their clothing from where he had stashed it the night before, wands and all. In those brief moments Harry had stood somewhat awkwardly given their lack of clothing, with Damon and Clay, needing the contact. The Alpha had also grabbed the bag that Clayton had been carrying, which contained their uniform, though he didn’t hand it over, instead handing each of the pups their regular clothing. 

“Fen…” Harry began, pulling on his jeans, as everyone else began to dress in silence. He stumbled a little as he balanced on his left leg, his ankle feeling a little funny but he was too preoccupied to really think about it. He could only vaguely remember landing on it awkwardly the day before during the fight with the weirdly dressed strangers. 

“You’re coming home,” the Alpha said bluntly, leaving no room for argument, not that anyone was about to. They all wanted for the pups to come home, even if it was only for one night. At these words from his mate, Harry stopped what he was doing and flung his arms around Fenrir, hugging him for all he was worth. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, not even realising how grateful he was that his Alpha seemed to just know what he needed and delivered it without question. Clayton and Romy both looked relieved that they wouldn’t be going back to school too; after what had happened the previous evening they just needed time to adjust and not think about this new danger they were now faced with. 

“We need to hurry,” Damon said, worried about Micha. He wasn’t sure how his mate would have coped with the full moon without him. He wasn’t one to ever float his own boat but he knew Micha was still fragile and it concerned him as he hadn’t been there to support him through the change. 

However, any thought of them moving quickly and returning to the territory went out the window when Callie suddenly and rather violently turned and vomited. She used a tree to brace herself as the minuscule contents of her stomach were emptied to the ground, followed by foul smelling bile that had them all rather concerned about her health. 

“Mum!” Romy said in a panic, rushing to her mother trying to support her a little as she dry heaved, nothing further in  her stomach to throw up. “We need to get her home,” Romy said desperately, knowing that they couldn’t take care of any of them here. 

Harry tried to go and see if Callie was alright too; however, he found himself quickly swept up into Fenrir’s arms. “What are you doing?” Harry demanded of his mate, confused about why, without warning or so much as a kiss, he had been removed from his own two feet and lifted in his mate’s embrace. Harry was trying not to be too bitter about that fact they had slept side by side and yet were to share even the briefest of kiss.

“You’re hurt,” Fenrir grunted out unhappily, annoyed that once again his little mate had been injured. It was happening far too often for his liking. He had seen that his little mate was more than able to take care of himself but that didn’t make it any easier to stomach. 

“No, I’m not,” Harry said with a frown of confusion, but snuggling into his mate’s embrace for warmth none the less. He really did like snuggling into his mate’s arms and he was sure Fenrir knew that but he wasn’t going to say it out loud, it would almost be like admitting his weakness. Though Harry was sure that Fenrir was the biggest weakness that he had; he loved the man more than words, even at his most infuriating. 

“Your ankle is the size of a bludger,” Clayton said; his best friend might have had his jeans on but his feet were still bare and he could see quite clearly that Harry’s ankle was damaged in one way or another, judging by the swelling. He was genuinely surprised that he hadn’t been injured at all himself and the light abrasions he had on his hands from hitting the man had already more or less completely healed. He had been the lucky one; though he had killed a man, so calling himself lucky was probably an exaggeration of the state of things. 

Damon took his little sister into his arms in one swift motion, carrying her close to him and looking to Fenrir, who nodded, a silent agreement passing between the two of them. “Clayton, Romy, with me,” the Alpha instructed firmly. He hated apparating at the best of times but now he had to take the three pups with him. Callie really wasn’t well and would require her brother’s assistance in apparating home, so this was the best way to get them all back at the same time, they really didn’t want to have to make two trips. 

It was still early when they apparated back into their territory; the sun still hadn’t risen, though the sky was becoming a little lighter. They still expected to find the four other members of their pack asleep, or at least waiting for them in the clearing.

However, this was not the case. Only Lukas remained in the clearing and the moment they passed through the tree line the young werewolf was rushing over to them. He looked positively enraged as he came towards them, a wild look in his blue eyes as he glared at the Alpha wolf. 

“This is all your fault, Fenrir,” Lukas shouted, obviously angry. “You promised me, promised, when I join this pack that you would keep us all safe!” No one had ever seen Lukas fly off the handle in this way and no one knew what to make of it, they just stood there in shock. 

“Micha?” Damon said as he placed Callie back on her feet, though still holding her upright as there was no sign of Jenson; though he was also looking around the clearing to try and figure out why Lukas was acting like this.  “Micha!” Damon called out again, continuing to look around the clearing with increasing desperation as he realised that his mate wasn’t there, no one was. “Where’s Micha?!” he yelled, panic taking over when he realised his mate was missing along with Tessie and Jenson.

“Missing,” Lukas raged, glaring at Fenrir as if it was all his fault. “Where the hell were you? Too busy fucking your little toy boy to care about the rest of us?” His tone was sharp and spiteful, his words meant to hurt the Alpha rather than Harry, though the young submissive couldn’t help but feel a little bit a sting from his friend’s words. 

“Lukas!” Harry said, shocked at how his usually calm and collect friend could talk to Fenrir in such a way, to disrespect his Alpha. 

“Where the fuck is Micha?” Damon yelled, furious that no one was giving him an answer, panic setting in as he thought about the strays that were surrounding the territory. His own stomach almost emptied at the thought of what the strays might do to his precious little submissive if they ever managed to get hold of him. 

“We can’t find him,” Jenson said breathlessly, running back into the clearing, having heard the return of the others and the shouting, which had been rather hard to miss. At once he took Callie into his arms and she leant against him bonelessly, Romy going to her Dad’s other side, tears welling in her eyes as she held on to him. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIND HIM!?” Damon shouted, he was close to collapsing in on himself as he realised that it wasn’t a joke, Micha wasn’t hiding somewhere, ready to jump out and surprise him, he really was gone. A fleeting thought that Micha might be dead crossed Damon’s mind and he had to forcibly push it aside; he couldn’t afford to think like that or he was going to break down completely. 

He needed to think of Micha as alive, out there needing help because otherwise he was going to be useless. Every instinct was screaming at him to find his mate, to look after him, protect him. It was tearing him apart inside knowing that he was out there alone or in the hands of people who would take great pleasure in hurting him. 

“Guess Harry was right, there is something going on between you two,” Clay said bitterly as he took in his Dad’s reaction. He hated the fact that Harry had been right and he hated it even more that it seemed to have been going on for a while. His Dad’s reaction was too intense for some short term fling. 

“Clayton, I’m sorry,” Damon said, turning to his son and taking hold of his upper arms in a firm grip, not wanting to waste time explaining now when they needed to start looking for Micha. He was desperate to ask how much his son knew but he knew that such questions would have to wait. “I love you, we will talk about this later, I promise, but we have to find Micha.”

“Whatever,” Clay said angrily, shrugging off his Dad’s hold on him and going to sit by the fire in a grump on his own. He flopped down on to the ground legs and arms folded as he glared into the fire. As much as Damon wished he could go and talk to his son he needed to make the choice to find Micha first. It wasn’t that he was putting his lover before his son but he knew that if they didn’t find Micha soon then the submissive might get into serious trouble, if he wasn’t already there. 

“Put me down, Fen,” Harry demanded, squirming and wriggling in his mate’s arms. “We have to find him,” Harry said rather urgently, trying desperately to get out of his mate’s arms, his worry for his friend filling his mind. He was well aware of how much danger Micha could be in, having been in that position himself. He hated the idea that something might have happened to Micha and that he was all alone somewhere or worse, in the hands of Gideon and his pack.

“No,” Fenrir said with a frown, unwilling to relinquish his hold on Harry. Callie needed to heal him; though she was still too pale and shaky to be much use on that front so Fenrir wouldn’t push it for the moment. However, there was no chance that he was letting his mate walk anywhere on an ankle that was, at the very least, badly sprained. 

“Fen!” Harry said unhappily; all he could think about was the night he had tried to run away and what Gideon had tried to do to him. There were more of the strays now, Micha wouldn’t stand a chance if the strays caught him. He didn’t want that happening to his friend; Micha had been through so much already and it wasn’t fair that he should suffer again, not when he had just found happiness with Damon. 

“We will find him,” Fenrir said with certainty, tightening his hold on his little mate as he headed over towards the fire, following in Clayton’s footsteps, having every intention of putting Harry in their bed so that his little mate could rest his ankle. He wouldn’t have his little submissive running around the woods, not when he was injured and not when it was so dangerous either. 

He wasn’t best pleased that Tessie was already out there on her own, with only one arm at full use, looking for Micha. Even though she had gone out looking for the submissive and her intentions had been good, they now needed to locate her too. Today was not turning out to be a great day and dawn hadn’t even broken yet. 

“I’m helping,” Harry said rather determinedly when he realised where Fenrir was taking him and not being overly pleased about it. “He’s my friend, I have to help,” he said insistently, but the Alpha placed him down in their bed regardless.

“You’re injured!” Fenrir told him firmly, not even trying to hide the anger and frustration he felt over everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. “You stay here, we’ll find him,” the Alpha said, in a tone that didn’t allow for any argument; however, that didn’t mean that Harry wasn’t going to try regardless and Fenrir had to stop Harry as the submissive tried to get up. 

“You can’t make me stay here,” Harry said stubbornly, as the Alpha settled Harry into their bed, making sure that their blanket was wrapped around his young mate. The submissive had to admit that it was rather comfortable and smelt wonderfully of his dominant mate but none of that mattered while Micha was still missing.

All he wanted was to help look for his friend; he knew what the strays were capable of when it came to male submissives. Micha was too innocent, too fragile to suffer through that and Harry was sure that his friend just wouldn’t survive. 

“HARRY!” Clayton shouted, getting annoyed at his best friend’s need to argue over everything. He was angry at his Dad and he was probably taking it out on his friend unnecessarily but Micha was still missing and that wasn’t going to change until everyone who was able was out there searching. “Just, for once, do as you’re told and stay here, let the big bad dominants search for him,” he said firmly. “Every second you spend arguing about this, is a second they aren’t looking.”

“Go with them, Clay, please,” Harry said suddenly, realising that his friend was right, the more they argued about it the longer Micha remained missing. He could see the point about his ankle now that he looked at it, but he wanted everyone possible looking for Micha. “Please, Clay.” 

“Yes, fine, I’ll go,” Clay agreed, getting to his feet huffily, “if you promise to stay put.” Harry nodded eagerly. “Lukas, Tessie, Jenson and Dad are already looking,” Clay told him, “we’ll find him.”

“I’ll stay with him and Mum,” Romy said softly, still reeling from the events of the night before. The memory of the fiery pain engulfing her still making her feel a little queasy. She was also not about to leave her mother when she had seen her be sick so recently, especially when her father wasn’t there to help take care of her, Jenson having gone off looking for Micha again. 

With the memory of the cruciatus curse so fresh in her mind, she just wanted to curl up and sleep close to her family. She never wanted them to know what had happened but she knew that eventually that they would have to be told. It was playing on her mind far too much, it was not something she was going to forget in a hurry. 

Fenrir placed a fierce kiss to Harry’s lips, hating the fact that he was leaving his mate so unprotected, not a single dominant remaining in the clearing, but knowing that it had to be done. “Behave, little one,” the Alpha instructed hastily, hoping that Harry would heed this instruction for once, before he and Clayton ran off across the clearing and past the tree line in search of Micha.

FGHP

Gideon let out a roar of fury; he really hated being disobeyed and was more than tired of having to repeat his orders to the many idiots that now made up his pack. He released his grip, unwrapping his silvery fingers from around the werewolf’s neck and let the dead body fall to the ground with a resounding thud. 

He hadn’t even known the name of the poor excuse for a werewolf, who now had red burns where the silver hand had marked the skin, a rather pleasing side effect that had occurred whilst strangling the life out of him. It had certainly got the attention of his pack members, even if some of them were looking at him with loathing. 

He could deal with their hate as long as they remembered their place. “The Dark Lord, he wants us to bring him the Prince boy and Greyback, yet neither were there when some of you lot took it upon yourself to cross into the Greyback territory.”

There was silence around him, and it appeased him a little that they were at least listening to his words. “I am your Alpha! And I say no one crosses into their territory without permission again. Is that clear!?” he shouted. There was complete silence, even the birds didn’t dare make a sound. 

“IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR!?” he bellowed, and this time he receiving nods of understanding and a scattered response of ‘Yes, Alpha’. It wasn’t much but it would do for now; maybe he would just kill someone else later to prove his point.

Aiden stood back from the rest of the group, hating each and every one of them, Dean at his side feeling the same way. Neither of them joined in the chorus of ‘Yes, Alpha’ with the others because neither of them viewed Gideon as their Alpha any more. They were just fortunate that there were so many wolves here that their behaviour went unnoticed. 

Neither of them knew what had happened during the shift the previous night, they only knew that some members had not returned and those that had, had smelt strongly of blood and they had been far too happy with themselves too. Aiden didn’t want to think too closely on what that meant, he just hoped that his cousin was still alive. 

FGHP

Lukas had joined the pack all those months ago because Fenrir had promised that they would not be a danger to innocent people. He had foregone his cage, despite thinking that it was a bad idea, and trusted the man to do as he said he would. However, on this occasion, the Alpha had failed and one of their own, someone who Lukas had come to care about a great deal, was missing, possibly dead for all they knew.

“Come on, Micha, where are you?” he muttered under his breath, as he searched the forest of their territory, but he knew soon they were going to have start looking further afield into the rest of the forest, which didn’t bode well for the submissive. 

He just didn’t understand why Micha hadn’t come home during the night, after he had transformed, and it made even less sense that he hadn’t returned after the full moon had ended and they had reverted back into their human forms.

It was clear that something was wrong and that knowledge made Lukas’ blood run cold. He had lost a lot in his life and he didn’t want to lose Micha too; despite the two of them being very different, he did love the young submissive. He felt for Damon too, who had looked heartbroken and panicked when he realised that Micha was missing. All they could hope for was to find him soon. 

He knew that he would never be the same if anything ever happened to Nell. He loved that girl with all his heart. The thought of her going missing, not knowing what had happened to her, or if she was okay, made him want to go and see her, hold her in his arms and tell her how he felt. However, he was sure that Nell was perfectly safe and he was needed here. 

Whether they found Micha alive and injured or dead, they needed to find him. It was the only way that they would be able to come to terms with what had happened. Lukas knew that Damon would never give up looking if they didn’t have proof one way or another. 

It made his heart hurt to think of Micha dead and he had to push the thought aside as tears welled up in his eyes; these emotions would only distract from what he needed to do. Tessie was following behind him, keeping a keen eye for enemies or any sign that Micha had passed through here but there was nothing. The scent trail they had followed was clearly an old one, he wasn’t here. 

FGHP

Micha shivered violently as a cool breeze swept over him, wrapping his arms around his naked body in an attempt to try and preserve what little body heat he had, the action making his whole body hurt. He was frozen to the core at this point, having been shifted back for at least an hour by now. To begin with he had cried; he had managed to hurt his leg and his arm; his ribs, on the side he wasn’t lying on, ached too. He wasn’t sure why or what had happened but he just knew that he hurt, a lot. 

He had stopped crying a while ago, his tear tracks cold against his cheeks. He could see his breath on the air, his toes going numb from the lack of warmth. He missed the fire, his special hides and his mate’s arms around him. He would do almost anything for all of them, or even just one of them. 

He was starting to think that no one was coming or, if they did find him, that it was going to be too late. He didn’t think that anyone would mind much, Damon would find someone else; after all, he wasn’t special and probably more trouble than he was worth. He couldn’t even manage a full moon by himself.

Curling in on himself he started to give up, tears silently falling down his cheeks. He was a pathetic human and an even more pathetic wolf. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want anything to do with him when he couldn’t take care of himself for one night. Although he didn’t miss being a lone wolf in the slightest, he mourned the loss of his ability to be one; he had become so broken. 

The best that he could hope for now was that the strays didn’t find him first because that death would be worse than the cold taking his life, excruciatingly painful and no doubt extremely humiliating too. If he could just be left here to die then that would be perfect, he could lie there peacefully and just slip away. No one would notice and it would finally be over, he would no longer be a burden to the pack he loved so much. 

But even knowing that, all he really truly wanted was Damon; all he had ever really wanted was Damon but he had never thought that he deserved such a wonderful person in his life; or that someone as amazing as Damon would ever want him in anyway. He was so scared and he just wanted his mate to fix everything again, even if he didn’t think he deserved it.

FGHP

Damon was not sure that he had ever been as scared in his whole life as he was that morning, stumbling gracelessly and panicked through the forest, praying that it wasn’t too late. He had had bad days; days where he thought that he would never recover from the heartbreak. One of those was the day that he had been told that Eric was dead, a small part of him had died that day, crushing him. Another was the day that his father had killed his mother and sister, and then there were those days when he had thought that Callie would die before even reaching her fifth birthday. This was worse.

The idea that he had failed to protect Micha, it felt beyond comprehension to him. He couldn’t understand how he hadn’t learnt his lesson and protected the man that he loved. He wasn’t sure he would survive if he lost Micha; he loved the young man so much. Not having him in his life… this was not an option any more. 

The woods of their territory had never felt so huge and he was desperate to find his mate. He knew that he didn’t deserve someone as pure or as sweet as Micha in his life and this was further proof of that. He had stupidly left him behind, even for those few minutes, and now Micha was missing. Damon knew that almost the whole pack was out looking for him but anything could have happened to Micha; the idea that his mate might be dead or dying made him want to vomit. 

As he trampled through the trees, he vowed to himself that when he found Micha he was never letting him out of his sight again; he wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to the submissive ever again. But the forest was so big and even as he searched he found no sign of him. He had a scent trail but it was confused and all over the place; Damon wasn’t even sure it how recent it was.

Damon tried to focus on how he was going to always strive to be worthy of the young man; if Micha still even wanted him after this. The thought that he might not was not much easier to stomach than the thought of his mate being hurt or captured and made him pause in his steps for a moment as he tried to compose himself a little. He quickly shook that feeling off; for the moment he would just settle for knowing that the submissive was okay and he would deal with whatever came next after he knew that Micha was safe. 

He honestly wouldn’t blame the young submissive if he didn’t want him as his dominant any more, not when he had failed so miserably to protect him. Whatever it took to make the young man happy, that was what Damon was going to do; even if that meant letting Micha choose someone stronger, someone who was worthy of the beautiful submissive and could keep him out of trouble. 

He had been following Micha’s scent for what felt like hours, the sun was starting to rise now and Damon knew that they were running out of time. Even if Micha was just lying hurt, the cold would not be good for him, nor would the injuries he might have, which could be slowly killing him. Not even werewolves could stand lying on frost ridden ground while stark naked for long without consequences. 

“Micha!” Damon shouted, though he knew it unwise to draw attention to himself, in case someone who wanted to do them harm was out there and could hear him. Considering he was on his own he knew that it was foolish but he didn’t care any more, he just wanted to find his mate even if doing that put him in danger. 

“Damon,” the sound of his name was a soft whimper, spoken so quietly that he had almost missed it and there was so much pain in the voice that had spoken his name that it damn near broke his heart to hear it; Micha had sounded so far away and so lost.

“Speak to me, Micha. Where are you?” Damon asked in a panic, knowing that his mate was close by but being unable to see him, inhaling deeply, trying to locate his scent. His eyes darted around the area where he thought the voice had come from, not sure where Micha was or even if he had just imagined the voice whispering his name, so desperate to have his mate back in his arms. 

“Damon,” he heard the voice whimper again and this time he was sure that it was there, he had been stood still, not making a sound, waiting and listening. Scanning the undergrowth to his left, he took a few hesitant steps forward, scanning the undergrowth desperate for any sign of his mate and then he saw him, the smell of his mate’s blood hitting his senses. 

Micha was filthy, caked in so much dirt that he almost blended in completely with the muddy ground and having fallen into some ferns so that he was rather well camouflaged. He was completely naked too but Damon had expected this, given the full moon. Rushing forward the dominant fell to his knees beside his lover, unable to stop the tears that welled in his eyes at the sight of his injured mate barely conscious and clearly in pain. 

“Oh, my beautiful mate,” Damon said quietly as he took in the submissive, his heart wrenching in pain as he curled up around the submissive’s smaller frame needing to warm him up, then realising this was going to do very little good he sat up again. He heard Micha whimper from the lack of contact but he knew it was for the best, he needed a more effective way to warm the young man. 

Pulling off his jumper so that the cold stung at his bare chest, Damon hastily pulled it over his mate’s head, manoeuvring Micha’s arms gently after the first attempt he made had caused the submissive to cry out in pain. He could see that his mate had a bump to the head, something was clearly wrong with his arm and there was a large gash to one leg too; this was the injury that worried Damon the most as he could see the bone jutting out and he knew that it was broken. 

It was only when Damon got to his feet and lifted the submissive carefully into his arms that he realised Micha had hurt his ribs also. As he had picked the younger man up, Micha had screamed in pain but it just couldn’t be helped, Damon needed to get  him back to the clearing so that he could he healed. Cursing himself for hurting his mate, Damon began to walk slowly and carefully back to the clearing, carrying the now unconscious Micha in his arms. 

FGHP

Callie was asleep, Romy curled at her side when Damon came staggering back into the clearing. Harry had remained somewhat grumpily exactly where the Alpha had put him and was the first to spot the two of them as they returned, fighting the urge to get up and go to them the moment he saw them. 

“Micha!” Harry exclaimed, causing Romy to look up and gasp at the sight of them; Callie didn’t even stir from sleep despite the noise, a sign of just how tired she was. “Is he alright?” Harry asked as Damon came closer to the fire. 

“No,” Damon said simply, telling the truth as he saw no need to sugar coat it when they could all see the state of the young man in his arms. He was, however, glad that Harry had at least done as he was told and stayed put in all the chaos, as he had been asked to. 

It would have been far too easy for him to have been reckless and gone running off regardless of what he had been told, possibly been hurt too, which would only have exacerbated the situation. Perhaps the teenager was actually learning something about being part of the pack and what that meant; one could only hope. 

“Can I help?” Harry asked, wanting to be useful and do something, anything. He moved as if to get up but one stern look from Romy had him settling back down again looking a little sheepish. It wasn’t that he was trying to be disobedient; he honestly couldn’t feel any pain in his ankle so he felt a little ridiculous resting it. 

“You stay right there, Harry Prince!” Romy told him sternly. “I’ll help,” she added as she grabbed Micha’s special hides and laid them down right next to Harry and Fenrir’s bed, knowing that both submissives would be happier with this arrangement. She also added a quick warming charm that would help get Micha’s body temperature up again; she could already see how blue his extremities were and how pale his skin had become.

Harry, not wanting to be completely useless, grabbed for his wand, raising it up to the sky and sending bright red and green sparks up into the sky, hoping to alert the others that Micha had been found and that they could come home. He didn’t want the others to be wandering around in the woods while it was so dangerous when there was no reason for it; and, more than anything, he wanted his mate back with him.

Damon said nothing further, too focused on taking care of his mate. He lay Micha down next to Harry before spooning around the older of the two submissives; pulling the hides over himself and Micha, he nuzzled into his mate, relieved that he could feel a steady beating heart beneath the palm that rested on Micha’s chest.

Clayton was the first one back, Fenrir trailing after him, the young pup clearly having run ahead of the Alpha male; however, upon seeing his father and Micha cuddled together the reality that the two of them were together really hit home. Knowing about it was one thing but to actually see it… it was too much. 

The eldest of the three pups swiftly turned on his heel and went to storm back into the forest, unwilling to deal with it and not wanting to see his father so intimately cuddled together with someone he had counted as a friend; it was just too weird. Fenrir, however, was not content to allow any more of his pack to wander off this morning, and grabbed at the young boy around the waist before Clay could get more than a few steps. 

“Go and sit with Harry,” he barked out, putting Clay back down and gently pushing him in that direction, glaring at the omega wolf rather sternly. In truth, the Alpha was not doing it to be spiteful towards him; he only wanted them all safe. 

Fenrir cared very little that Clayton was in a strop over his father and Micha being a couple; as far as he was concerned, Clay was the pack omega for the moment and would do as he was told. Fenrir was determined that until he knew what had happened to the older of the pack’s two male submissives, no one would be leaving again.  

It had been a hellish full moon and he needed to get to the bottom of all of the night’s events. The attack in Hogsmeade and Micha going missing, for a single evening it was a lot. He was only glad that they were all alive and hadn’t suffered any fatal injuries, though he could see that Micha was unconscious. 

“Where was he?” Fenrir demanded to know, dragging Clayton across the clearing towards the others by the scruff of his neck when the teenager didn’t make a move in that direction himself. He had to all but force him to take a seat next to Harry, who accepted his best friend with open arms. The younger submissive cuddling into his best friend regardless of what Clay wanted; though after a few moments Clay sighed and opened his arms, returning the embrace.

“North,” Damon said, rubbing Micha’s hands between his own in an attempt to warm them up as quickly as possible, though he took care to be gentle with him, not knowing the extent of his injuries, only what he could see. “He wasn’t far from the stream,” he explained, his focus still on his mate, who thankfully seemed to be breathing a little easier now that he was starting to warm back up.

“You have him?” Jenson asked, as he came charging back into the clearing once more, still looking rather panicked and even slightly scared. “Is he okay?” He was feeling a huge amount of guilt over what had happened and he just wanted to know that Micha was alright and was safe.

Romy was kneeling close to Harry, Micha and Damon casting spells on the older submissive that her mother had taught her and that she had been reading up on in what little free time she had lately. “Fractured ribs, I think,” she told her father as he approached the rest of the pack; Lukas and Tessie returned a few moments later, both of them looking relieved when they saw that Micha was back with them and seemed to be alive.

“There is no doubt that his leg is broken, but fairly sure Mum should be able to fix that easily enough and he’s had a small bump to his head. Something is wrong with his arm too, but not sure if it is just really bad bruising or a sprain, or it could even be fractured,” she told them, the pack listening intensely. “Sorry,” she said giving Damon a sympathetic smile, knowing how upset he would be hearing it all. She felt bad that she couldn’t do more but she didn’t trust herself to heal such injuries with her limited experience and thought they were better getting him warm and waiting for her mother’s assistance.

“It’s going to be okay, trouble,” Damon whispered to his mate, holding him close as gently as he could, placing kisses to the top of Micha’s head and on his temple. He loved the young man so much and to hear that his mate was so badly hurt made him want to break down but he had to stay strong because Micha needed him. He wouldn’t fail the submissive again.

“Can I please not have to sit right here and watch this?” Clayton requested grumpily. Though it wasn’t as if he could go anywhere, not with Harry cuddled up to him the way he was, but he just didn’t want to have to sit and watch his Dad kiss and cuddle up to Micha, finding it a little weird. 

“You’re the omega, you stay where I tell you,” Fenrir said sternly to the young pup was looking increasingly unhappy; he was not at all in the mood to deal with the pup’s complaints right now, not when he had just heard how badly injured one of his pack was.

Clay didn’t look best pleased with that response, but said nothing further, pointedly looking anywhere except where his Dad was lying with the submissive hidden only under a few hides. That was not something he had ever particularly wanted to see, and certainly not so soon after being faced with the reality of his Dad dating Micha, for the first time. It was going to take some getting used to.

“Should we wake Callie?” Harry asked somewhat hesitantly. He knew that she wasn’t well; from the fact that she had gone back to sleep almost the moment she had laid down and the way she had vomited that morning, that was clear enough, but he was worried about Micha too and didn’t like the idea of leaving him with his injuries for any longer than they had too.

Damon looked torn about this too; he wanted his mate healed but he knew how much his sister needed her sleep when she was unwell. However, he knew that Callie could go back to sleep later and he didn’t want Micha in pain like this, not when he could be healed in a matter of minutes. “Wake her up,” he said regretfully after a few moments, looking up at Fenrir, who nodded his agreement.

“She needs to sleep!” Jenson protested angrily, not liking that they were going to wake up his seriously unwell mate and ask her to perform relatively complex magic when it was clear that she really wasn’t up to it. It was times like these that he hated the fact that his mate was the only one capable of healing, though thankfully she had been teaching both Romy and Tessie some of what she knew. Callie was the backbone of the entire pack, she was the one that kept them all alive and was entirely unappreciated in Jenson’s opinion. She did so much for all of them and they couldn’t have survived without her, he couldn’t survive without her. 

“And I needed you to keep my mate from getting hurt,” Damon snarled in response to the Beta wolf’s protests. “He could have been killed, Jenson. I trusted you to keep him safe while I was gone and you failed! Some Beta you are!”

“Enough,” Fenrir snarled, the tension between the pack was almost unbearable, he wouldn’t have them fighting right now, not when some of them needed to be healed as it was. They didn’t need for there to be more injuries. “If there is blame it will be put on me, as Alpha.” 

By this time Lukas and Tessie had settled themselves close by to the rest of the pack, neither of them saying a word. Lukas was still furious at Fenrir but he could see that now was not the time to challenge the Alpha on what had happened. He would get his answers soon enough. Tessie had curled up beside him; she seemed to be scared to do or say anything, even too scared to move. 

“I want to know what happened last night,” Jenson said, going over to his mate, sitting down and lifting Callie gently into his arms. If they were going to wake her up then he was going to do it kindly, rather than let one of the others shake her from slumber.

Romy, who had been curled up with her mother now moved to Lukas’ other side so that she was out of the way. She needed the comfort that being in Lukas’ arms gave her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, knowing that it was just what she needed. 

“Later,” Fenrir said firmly. He had questions too, about what had happened with Micha, and with the people who had attacked the pups at the school, but that could all wait until they had Micha and Harry healed. They would all have to talk things through if they were going to get a complete picture of what had really happened.

“No,” Jenson said, getting rather angry at the whole situation, glaring at Fenrir, Callie still asleep in his arms. “I want to know what the hell happened last night, we all need to know!” 

“I am the Alpha here, I said later!” Fenrir roared, startling the pack a little. He had reached the end of his tether and was done with his pack members disobedience and disrespect. The loud roar also had the unfortunate side effect of waking Callie, her eyes flickering open and peering at those around her. “Harry needs healing,” Fenrir told her confused expression, “then Micha too.”

It was very cut and dry in his mind, Micha might have had the more serious injuries but he was unconscious. Harry outranked him in the pack and therefore needed to be healed first regardless. Though it was also because Harry could do himself more damage, not feeling how badly he was injured. 

“You found him,” Callie said happily as she woke up a little and became a little more aware of what was going on around her. Sitting up in Jenson’s arms she was pleased to see that Micha was in her brother’s arms. Though it worried her that he apparently needed healing. 

“Micha is hurt worse!” Damon all but shouted at the Alpha, furious that Fenrir would delay Micha’s healing in place of Harry’s; he understood that Fenrir didn’t like to see Harry hurt, but it wasn’t like Harry could actually feel it, or was that badly injured.

“Heal Micha first,” Harry said, giving his mate an apologetic look, knowing that Fenrir would not agree or approve of this suggestion. He knew Fenrir wanted him healed but Micha needed it more than he did. 

“Harry first!” Fenrir said firmly, not about to be dissuaded or argued with. Harry was his mate and therefore would be healed first regardless of what anyone else’s opinions on the matter were. 

“It’s okay,” Callie said, climbing off Jenson’s lap and moving over to Harry, knowing, from the previous evening, what it was that needed to be healed on the younger submissive. “This I can fix in less than a minute,” she told them confidently, when Harry and Damon both looked ready to start arguing again. “Then all my attention can be on Micha,” she added.  

“Heal Micha first or I’m going for a walk,” Harry threatened, knowing how much of a brat he sounded like but he really wasn’t happy that he was being put before Micha when he wasn’t even that badly hurt. “I can’t even feel my ankle, just heal Micha, please. I’m no more important than he is,” he tried to rationalise, hoping it made him sound a little less juvenile.

Callie, however, didn’t even respond and simply pressed her wand to his ankle, muttering the spell it needed to heal the damage within. She wanted to cast one to reduce the swelling and bruising too, but Harry was up on his feet with a yell of, “No, I said Micha first!” before she could do anything further.

“Too late,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes, wondering if Harry realised that in his determination to put Micha first he was just slowing things down. She really loved her pack brother but he could be a little dense on occasion, especially when his stubbornness was involved.

Harry let out a cry of frustration that they had just ignored his wishes and healed him anyway and went to storm away. Fenrir, however, knew his mate well and had seen this coming, so had no trouble wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him close to his body and lifting the teenager off his feet so that he couldn’t go anywhere.

“No, little one,” Fenrir told him firmly, ignoring the way Harry tried to fight free of his hold. “Heal Micha,” the Alpha instructed Callie, but it was unnecessary really given she had already moved over to the unconscious submissive and was repeating the diagnostic spells that her daughter had cast earlier.

“You let me down this instant!” Harry demanded, hitting his fists against the Alpha’s broad shoulders. He could tell that Fenrir was in a bad mood, but so was he; he had just wanted to spend the full moon with his family and it had all gone terribly wrong.

“Brat,” Fenrir grunted, as Harry continued to try to get free, the many blows hitting him, but barely hurting the large Alpha at all. However, as this new, though seemingly appropriate, name for Harry was uttered, Fenrir smashed his lips against his mate’s. 

Through all the anger and frustration he felt over the disaster that had been the last twelve hours, he was mostly just relieved that the young submissive was alright; that both the pack’s male submissives were alright. When he had seen the silvery wolf that was so much like his own wolf form he hadn’t known what it meant. 

He had thought that Harry’s patronus was a stag and seeing it had made him hesitate, a hesitation that could have made them too late. As it was, Clayton had already killed a man. He had so many questions to ask but now was not the time; they all needed to catch their breath first. Besides, he had no intention of allowing the pups to go back to school before tomorrow morning.    

He still couldn’t get over the fact that his little Harry had been about to cast the killing curse on some muggles, and that he had only just managed to stop him in time. He would never have believed that the teenager would do such a thing, particularly given he had no stomach for violence of any kind most of the time.

“Don’t think that by kissing me it’s going to make it all better…” Harry started to say, only to be cut off by another fierce kiss. Fenrir didn’t want to argue with his little mate, not now, not after everything that had happened. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and know that he was safe. 

“He’s going to be okay, Damon,” Callie said firmly, with a tone of exasperation. She understood that he was worried about his mate, but his fretting was very distracting when she was trying to heal Micha’s injuries.

“You’re sure?” Harry asked, trying to turn in Fenrir’s arms to look at her, the Alpha kept a firm grip on him though, a little annoyed that Harry had turned away from his kisses in favour of looking to Micha and the others.

“Harry,” Micha grumbled unhappily at the sound of his friend’s voice, “shush.” Lukas couldn’t help by snort in amusement that these were the first things out of Micha’s mouth as he regained consciousness. Both Romy and Tessie were smiling on either side of him, thinking that it was such a Micha thing to do. 

“He’s waking up!” Romy said happily and fairly loudly too. She had been so worried when she first saw Damon bringing him back into the clearing, Micha had looked as if he were dead he had been so pale. She was relieved that he was now waking up and talking to them, his injuries almost completely healed. 

“Not willingly,” they heard Micha grumble somewhat unhappily, trying to turn so that he was facing into Damon and away from the others, wanting to bury his head into the warmth of his mate and shut everyone out. 

“Could do with you to wake up actually, so we can make sure you’re okay,” Callie said kindly, chuckling slightly at the moan that Micha gave at that idea. He had barely slept all night, he was finally starting to warm up, having everything he had wanted around him; moving or getting up at all was not something he was willing to do. 

“Can he not just sleep?” Damon pleaded. It was clear that his mate needed to rest; he had been through a huge ordeal and, now that his injuries were healed, Damon wanted him to rest for a while. He was more than happy to just lie with him. It didn’t hurt that Micha was half naked and, with the way the submissive had turned, he could feel the heat of the younger man's groin against his thigh. It was a very happy place for Damon to be. 

“If my mate can’t sleep, neither can yours,” Jenson growled unhappily, glaring at Damon for even daring suggesting that Micha be allowed to sleep when Callie was awake and performing complex magic on their demand. If she needed Micha awake then Micha was going to be awake.

“She’s the only one who can heal!” Damon snapped at the Beta wolf, losing his temper. “It’s your fault Micha’s hurt so don’t you dare snap at me!” 

“Damon,” Micha said quietly, “please don’t.” He felt bad enough about everything that had happened, the last thing he wanted was the pack fighting amongst themselves. “It was my fault, I just panicked, I’m sorry,” Micha whispered, burying his head against Damon’s chest, inhaling the comforting scent which seemed to sooth him.

“Tell me what happened, Micha,” Damon said softly, giving Jenson a glare that said that they were not done yet. However, Micha was his priority for the moment and he had to make sure Micha was okay.

“Can’t,” Micha said, shaking his head. The thought of recounting what had happened and why in front of everyone was humiliating. The panic he had felt, the insecurity. He didn’t want everyone to know how weak he was, how he was unable to cope with a single transformation without his mate. 

“Come on, you lot,” Callie said, getting to her feet, Jenson and Romy both standing up and hurrying forward to help when she looked a bit unstable. “I think they could do with a little time alone.”

“He will tell me what happened too,” Fenrir said stubbornly, but Harry reached up and cupped his cheek to get his attention. He knew that Micha would find it difficult enough without being crowded and beside, he wanted time with his mate too. 

“I think perhaps we could do with a little alone time too, wolfie,” Harry suggested, thinking this would be one way to give Micha and Damon some time, while also reconnecting with his mate. He felt so robbed of the previous night and this morning, where he had barely shared an affectionate gesture with his mate. He was determined to do this before they returned to school.

“I will tell you whatever Micha tells me that is relevant to the evening’s events,” Damon said stiffly, looking to Fenrir. He didn’t want Micha to have to recount this more than once and it was clear that the submissive would find it hard enough to explain what had happened when it was just the two of them without the whole pack staring at him. 

“Urg, I don’t have to stay sat here during my Dad and Micha’s alone time do I?” Clay asked, looking up at the Alpha pleadingly, making Harry laugh. Harry did feel kind of bad for his best friend, thinking that he wouldn’t want to watch his Dad cuddling up to anyone either, let alone one of their friends.

“He knows?” Micha asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as to when this had happened, looking at Damon in surprise, before turning over to look at Clay. “You know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Clay said dryly, still not really sure about how he felt about this whole situation. Micha didn’t seem to miss the unhappiness that Clay was expressing and it hurt his feelings a lot, thinking that maybe Damon had been right to keep it hidden from the teenager.

“As much as you deserve to suffer, I will not be here to enjoy it,” Fenrir stated simply.  If they were giving Damon and Micha some space so that the submissive could explain to his mate what happened, then Clay being there would hardly be constructive anyway. “You may go. But stay in the clearing!”

“And they say you don’t have a sense of humour,” Harry said, clearly very amused.

“I wasn’t joking,” the Alpha said with a confused scowl. He would have delighted in watching Clay suffer a bit, watching his father and Micha together, not only because he had had to suffer it but also because it might have helped the teenager come to terms with something that wasn’t going to change. 

“Well that just makes it better,” Harry said with a smile, loving his mate all the more for how oblivious he was. “Come on, wolfie, let’s leave these two to talk,” Harry suggested, nuzzling into the Alpha’s embrace. He wanted to reconnect with his mate and they couldn’t do that here. Unbeknownst to Harry, however, Fenrir had alternative plans. 

Micha watched the Alpha cart Harry off towards the others, leaving the two of them alone after Clayton had scampered off in the same direction Romy had gone. Damon’s arms tightened around him, holding him close, breathing in his submissive’s scent, relief filling him. Micha was here and he was safe.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Micha asked hopefully, thinking that he might be able to avoid talking about what had happened and that he would even get to just be held in his mates arms for a while.

“Nope, you are going to tell me how you managed to get into trouble, trouble,” Damon said, with a teasing smile, pressing a kiss to Micha’s lips. “I only leave you alone for one night and all this happens…”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I know I am a terrible werewolf, a terrible submissive, a terrible mate,” Micha rambled at once, hating that he had let Damon down, that he had failed. He just didn’t want his mate to see how pathetic he really was and leave him. 

“What are you talking about?” Damon asked, worried about my how much his mate seemed to be blaming himself. He had never thought for a second that it was Micha’s fault and he didn’t understand why the submissive thought that it was. 

“I needed you, and when you didn’t come back, I went to look for you,” Micha tried to explain, getting tearful and agitated. “I was going to the apparition point, and I tripped, I should have been looking where I was going, but the transformation was so close and I panicked and…”

“Shh, trouble, shh,” Damon said, pulling his mate close, trying to calm him. “I promised I would take care of you, I should never have left. I’m so, so sorry; I wanted to get back, it’s just...”

“Yeah, what did happen?” Micha asked, confused about what would have happened to have kept them away; particularly Fenrir, who would never leave his pack so vulnerable, and Damon, who sounded so guilty for not having been there.

“That will take a lot of explaining and more from Harry, Clayton and Romy, than me. Between the transformation and looking for you, I haven’t actually had a moment to talk to them about it,” Damon told him. “But right now I want to focus on you.” 

“Why…?” Micha asked. “I’m not even a proper werewolf…” he said sadly. 

“Why would you say that?” Damon asked, frowning in confusing but keeping his voice calm. He wanted Micha to explain what had upset him so much, enough to make him think such things about himself. Damon thought that he had made his feelings perfectly clear where Micha was concerned but apparently the younger man was still struggling to understand how much Damon loved him. 

“Because I can’t function without you,” Micha said impatiently, frustration in his voice; though it was with himself, rather than his mate, who had done nothing but be supportive, caring and even loving.

“Yes you can,” Damon insisted, “you’ve managed for the last twenty-five years without me and I clearly can’t take care of you the way you need me to. Maybe it would be best for you to find someone better suited to take care of you,” he added, his heart clenching painfully in his chest, but knowing he needed to do what was best for Micha; he loved his mate enough to do that, to give him up so that he could find someone who would be better able to give him what he needed.

“I don’t want anyone else to take care of me,” Micha said, pulling back from the dominant enough to look him in the eye. “I want you, only you,” he said firmly, tears in his eyes. He wouldn’t leave Damon unless Damon wanted him gone.

“I’m no good for you,” his mate said seriously, and Micha could see that he was crying too. 

“You’re the only good for me,” Micha said, not sure that he was making sense, but moved by how much Damon obviously cared. “I love you, I don’t want anyone else but you, I just… I don’t think I deserve you,”  Micha explained, speaking the truth. These were feelings that he had had for a while but never had the courage to say, the conviction to be so completely honest. He had almost died last night because of his own idiocy and he knew that it was now or never because if he didn’t say these things now then he might never have the courage to say them.

“I love you too, trouble, I just want to be a good enough dominant and a good enough man to deserve you,” Damon said, bringing up a hand to caress the submissive’s cheek, looking into the wide, tear filled purple eyes that he adored so much.

“Do you really want a submissive like me? I mean, I’m useless, I’m stupid, I…” However Micha’s ramblings were put to an abrupt halt as the dominant pressed his lips to his mate’s somewhat harshly. 

“No,” Damon growled, “don’t you dare, I won’t listen to you say that about yourself. You are perfect, you are mine,” he said and then sighed, adding, “if you’ll have me.” 

“I’ll have you, if you want me,” Micha said shyly, hoping that Damon did want him. He seemed to and that made Micha hopeful that Damon would never leave him, never hurt him and that they would be together for the rest of their lives. 

“Forever,” Damon said truthfully before grasping at the back of Micha’s head and bringing him forward until their lips met. Micha opened willingly, submitting at once to Damon as the older of the two explored with his tongue, ravishing Micha so completely that it left them both breathless and wanting more. 

FGHP

Fenrir still had Harry in his arms as the pack members moved to give Micha and Damon some space to talk and reacquaint themselves with one another. Now that Fenrir was sure that all his pack members were going to be okay, they needed to secure their territory. He still didn’t know how Micha had sustained his injuries; the submissive had probably just fallen or something, knowing how clumsy the boy was, but he wanted to be sure that the strays weren’t involved and that their safety wasn’t threatened any further. 

“Jenson,” the Alpha said sternly, addressing his Beta with as much authority as he could, to show that he was not messing around. Jenson was stood helping his mate to take a seat by the tree line; Callie was looking a little worse for wear, the complex magic having taken it out of her. 

“Alpha?” Jenson said, his voice a little strained as though holding back his frustration; he just wanted some time to take care of his mate and to make sure that his daughter truly was okay, after whatever had happened at Hogwarts. Romy had hardly spoken a word since returning and he was worried about her.

“The boundaries,” Fenrir growled out. “Lukas, go with him,” he added, turning to where the younger dominant was stood talking with Tessie a short way away. Lukas frowned, clearly still angry at the Alpha, but nodded his understanding. He could vent his frustrations later when the pack was safe.

“Fenrir, I’m not leaving Callie,” Jenson said stubbornly, gesturing to his mate who was sat with her back against a tree looking as if she might faint at any given moment. 

“It’s okay, Dad,” Romy said, taking a seat next to her mother and cuddling into Callie’s side. “Me and Tessie will stick here with Mum,” she promised; Tessie nodded her agreement, when Jenson gave her a questioning look. 

“Fine,” Jenson griped, clearly not happy in the slightest, but knowing that they did need to secure their home, “but Clayton can come help, speed this whole thing up.” Fenrir nodded his agreement. 

Clay groaned, having just taken a seat next to Romy, wanting to talk to her about what had happened and ask if she was alright after being hit with the cruciatus curse.  With a sigh, however, he got back to his feet again, supposing that even checking the boundaries was far better than remaining in the clearing and having to watch his Dad cuddling up to Micha a few feet away. Besides, as omega, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter anyway, he would have to do as he was told regardless of how he felt about it.

“Now can we have alone time?” Harry asked his mate, as Jenson, Lukas and Clayton headed off through the tree line. He was of the opinion that he had been plenty patient while Fenrir dealt with his Alpha stuff and now he just wanted to be with his mate, alone. 

“Yes,” Fenrir said decisively, carrying Harry off in a different direction from where the others had headed. He felt confident that between his Beta checking the boundaries and the thorough search of the woods when looking for Micha, that they were safe for now. 

Harry was enjoying being in the warm comfortable arms of his mate, the prospect of some time alone with him making him feel even better. He couldn’t keep his hands from toying with the hair on his mate’s expansive chest as they headed off into the woods to get some privacy, smirking to himself as his fingers brushed over Fenrir’s nipples.

“Little one,” the Alpha growled in warning as his mate pinched the nipple between thumb and forefinger. He wanted to enjoy their time alone as much as his mate did, but he needed to deal with his submissive’s continued disobedience first, as it had gone on for far too long now. 

Harry gave him a very confused look as he was placed back on his feet, deep enough into the forest to allow for privacy but close enough to clearing in case anything further was to happen. “You should not have argued with my instruction,” Fenrir stated firmly, as Harry continued to look up at him.

“I stayed put while you went to look for Micha,” Harry pointed out; that had not been an easy thing to do and he had hoped that his mate would at least give him credit for that.

“You did,” Fenrir agreed, with a nod of his head. “But then refused to be healed,” he added, his scowl deepening. He really needed for Harry to listen and to understand, there was a reason he was in charge and why he made the decisions that he did. Harry had to learn to obey him. 

“Micha was more seriously hurt than me,” Harry argued, giving an exasperated huff, hoping that Fenrir would at least see his side of things. “My ankle could have waited and you just wanted me healed first because I’m your mate, and Micha is only Damon’s.”

“Yes,” Fenrir confirmed, there was no use denying it; Harry was his mate and was therefore more important in the pack than Micha. “You are my mate, you are more important than all others,” he tried to explain. “And I am Alpha, you will obey me.”

“Like hell,” Harry said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. “I do what you tell me when it really matters, but remember that in this relationship we are still equals.”

“YOU WERE HURT!” Fenrir roared, taking a firm grip of the nape of Harry’s neck, finally having had enough of the strops and the tantrums, pulling Harry close to his body and tipping his mate’s head back just enough to ensure that he was looking directly at him. “You will learn that I am in charge. My decisions are to protect you, and you will respect them.”

“Fen, stop, please,” Harry said, rather alarmed by the anger that seemed to him to have come from nowhere. He had not expected to be manhandled in such away, his heart was racing, a small spark of fear igniting in him. 

“You are my submissive,” Fenrir said sternly, “you might outrank the others, but you do not outrank me.” He had let his mate get away with a lot more, since they had mated, than he normally would have allowed. Harry had been younger than he had planned, and their lives were more complex and dangerous than he had ever imagined that they would be; he wanted his mate happy, but enough was enough and he was going to put his foot down.

They couldn’t carry on the way that they were going. He was so proud of how strong his mate was and that Harry could take care of himself. He wasn’t particularly happy about the frequency in which the young submissive had to defend himself but the fact that Harry was so strong and could help protect the pack, and their family when they had one, it was a huge source of pride for the Alpha. 

However, on the flip side of that, Harry needed to learn the ways of the pack, that he was more important than all of the others. He didn’t expect for the adjustment to be easy but it was an adjustment that had to be made, for the sake of the safety of the pack. 

“I know that!” Harry yelled at him, furious green eyes glaring up at Fenrir, as he tried to pry the Alpha’s grasp from his neck. 

“Stop being a brat,” the Alpha instructed, giving Harry a swat to the bum with his other hand. He knew that it wouldn’t hurt his submissive but pain was not the point here, he needed to enforce his dominance and make it clear that he was the one in charge. If punishment was the only way to do that then that was what he was going to have to do. He had no idea where to start but it was something that they would learn and Fenrir had the sneaking suspicion that Harry would give them plenty of opportunity to explore this together. 

“FEN!” Harry cried out; it hadn’t been a hard hit but it had caught him off guard, shocking him more than anything else as he hadn’t been expecting it. He tried to push away from his mate’s chest, to no avail, before trying again to get free from his mate’s hold. “Let me go,” he insisted, getting increasingly upset at what Fenrir was doing.

“No,” Fenrir said firmly, knowing that he was going to have to stand his ground, even in the face of the strop that he was sure his mate was about to throw; Harry was far too used to getting his own way, the Alpha realised and that had to stop. There would be no more ultimatums, no more flying off into trees, Harry would learn to listen and to behave.

“You’re hurting me,” Harry said, hoping that this would get the Alpha to release him. He had always hated the way Fenrir manhandled him, just wanting it to end. When they had come into the forest together Harry had hoped that it would be to spend more intimate time together, he had not been expecting this. 

“No, I’m not,” Fenrir replied calmly, mildly annoyed that his mate was actually trying to lie to him to get out of this. “You don’t feel pain.”

“Fine, you’re injuring me then,” Harry said, his eyes filling with tears, when his mate refused to stop what he was doing. Fenrir seemed so calm and in control; Harry just wanted it to stop so that they could go back to cuddling and possibly having sex which is what he had intended them to do when they came out here. 

“No, I’m not,” Fenrir repeated, his voice deeper and had a tone of warning to it; he knew exactly how hard his was holding Harry and his mate would not be harmed by it, of that he was certain. He had punished enough disobedient pack members over the years to know how hard to grip his little mate without causing him any injury; there might have been a few times when he had cause Harry injuries accidentally, but he was taking great care in that moment to make sure that didn't happen.

“I thought you wanted me,” Harry said, full out crying now. “You said you’d protect me.”

“I want you and I do protect you, little one,” Fenrir said, not surprised that his young mate was trying to manipulate him; but the Alpha was not at all happy that Harry would try to use his fear of not being able to protect his submissive against him.

“If you want me, then why can’t we just have sex?” Harry pleaded, going for a different tact, pressing himself forward against the Alpha’s body, looking up at him with wide tear soaked eyes. 

“Stop it!” Fenrir snarled, giving Harry another smack, this time to the back of the thigh, using Harry’s surprise to lower the submissive to his knees. “Submit,” the Alpha instructed. He had not wanted to take things this far and had hoped that Harry would have been able to listen to his instincts enough to know when to let Fenrir be in control; but Harry was too stubborn.

“I won’t,” Harry said, crying again; he wasn’t sure what to do, but he wanted his mate to stop, to just hold him and make it all better. He didn’t even mean to be so difficult really, but he was so scared of being out of control.

“Submit,” Fenrir said again, lowering his face down closer to Harry’s. “I’ll protect you, little one; you are mine but you will submit to me.”

“Fen,” Harry said, tears flowing down his face as he held his arms up in a childlike plea to be picked up. “Fen, please,” the submissive said, but Fenrir didn’t move. And then, slowly, as he realised that the Alpha was not going to bend to his will, Harry lowered his arms and then his eyes, looking to the floor, baring his neck as best he could with the hold his mate had on him. 

Only then did Fenrir release his grip on Harry’s neck, reach down and lift his quietly crying mate into his arms. “It’s okay, little one; I have you,” he said gently, holding his mate close.

FGHP

Stomping off in an uncharacteristic huff, Lukas held on to his righteous anger. Jenson and Clayton followed in his wake, neither of them sure how to approach the twenty-one year old, having never seen him in such a foul temper before. 

“We should split up,” Lukas said, knowing that he was overstepping the line as it was more Jenson’s place to make such decisions but he knew that he needed some time to himself to walk off his bad temper. “It’ll be quicker,” he added when he turned to see the Beta wolf looking a little dubious. 

“I’m not sure…” Jenson began and even Clay seemed to agree with the Beta wolf, he didn’t like the idea of them all going off alone either. Lukas, however, held firm, glaring at his superior, knowing what he wanted and not willing to budge on it today. 

“Look, I don’t want to talk to anyone right now,” Lukas admitted. “I’ll go this way, you take Clay and go that way, we’ll meet up after,” he said rather snappily. 

“Okay, but no crossing the boundaries,” Jenson agreed reluctantly. “And if you come across anyone, dead or alive, then you run. You send sparks up into the air and you run,” he instructed, holding a finger out towards Lukas, to emphasise the point. He didn’t want anyone else hurt on his watch, he already felt bad enough about what had happened to Micha. 

“Don’t worry, I have no plans to play the hero,” Lukas said with a frown. “I’m in a bad mood, not a reckless one,” he added at Jenson’s sceptical expression.

“He’ll be fine, Jenson,” Clay said with a shrug. He could understand Lukas’ need for some space, even if he didn’t understand what exactly had gotten Lukas so riled up.

“You stay with me. No running off!”  Jenson said firmly to Clayton, as Lukas headed off into the woods towards the boundary. 

“Yes, Sir,” Clayton said with a salute, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Don’t get cheeky with me, boy,” Jenson said with a scowl. “I’m not in the mood.” 

“Sorry,” Clay grumbled, realising that now was really not the time to be pushing the Beta wolf, and he followed after Jenson as the Beta headed off in a different direction from Lukas.

After a few moments of silence as the two of the stomped gracelessly through the woods, Jenson broke the rather tense and uncomfortable silence between them. “What happened last night?” he asked. So far he had seen his daughter shaken to tears and his mate in worse health than he had ever seen her, not to mention that Harry had been injured yet again. He needed to know. 

Clayton sighed. “I’m going to have to tell everyone again later, so I’ll give you the condensed version,” the teenager said; he didn’t want to have to go over every detail only to have do it again for the others. 

“Fine,” Jenson grunted unhappily, though he understood why Clayton was unwilling to tell him anything other than the basic facts. 

“We were walking down to Hogsmeade to meet everyone,” Clay told him. “Romy’s biological parents were there, waiting for us, and they weren’t alone. They’d brought these weird guys with them and they were… well, horrible. One of them cast the cruciatus curse on Romy so I killed him.”

“Oh, Romy,” Jenson said sadly, shaking his head; wanted to go back to the clearing right now and hold his little girl in his arms. “But you killed him?” he asked, turning to look at the teenager next to him with surprise, as that information registered in his brain.

“Yes,” Clayton stated simply, as they reached the boundary of the territory and turned to start walking around the edge.

“How?” Jenson questioned. It was a little heart-breaking that all three of the pack’s pups had now been pushed into actually killing someone but he was proud of how well they stood up for each other when it really mattered. And, honestly, he was just glad that Romy hadn’t been the one to do it this time.

“I didn’t have a blade or anything,” Clay said with a shrug. “I just so angry that he dared to hurt Romy that I just started hitting him and I didn’t stop until… yeah... he deserved it.” 

Jenson stopped, looking at Clayton in an entirely new light. The teenager had stopped too, thinking that the Beta wolf had sensed some danger that he had missed and was entirely surprised when the larger dominant suddenly had his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” Jenson said with sincerity. He had never considered the way that Clayton’s lusted after his daughter to be anything other than a fleeting phase that he would grow bored of, just like most teenage boys. However, most teenage boys would not kill a man for their crushes. 

“For what?” Clayton asked, struggling to breath given the hold Jenson had on him was so tight. He had been so taken aback by the embrace that he didn’t want to say anything, not wanting to be rude. The only physical contact they had ever shared had been when the Beta gave him a clip round the ear; this whole hugging thing was rather strange. 

“Protecting Romy,” Jenson said as he finally let Clayton go. “I owe you a debt for keeping her safe,” he told him. 

“No, you don’t,” Clayton said with a bashful shrug of his shoulders. “She’s family, hell she’s the love of my life, I’d do anything for her. You have nothing to thank me for and you certainly don’t owe me anything.” 

It was as he said this, thinking of how much he adored Romy, wanted to be with her, loved her, that he realised that this was probably exactly how his Dad felt about Micha. He wanted his Dad to be happy and if that meant being with Micha then he wasn’t sure he had any reasons that they shouldn’t be together; other than being a little creeped out by the whole thing. 

Apparently done with their whole bonding moment, and oblivious to Clayton’s inner revelations, the Beta went back to walking the boundary. Clay shook his head at how strange this whole day was turning out to be, and he hadn’t even had any breakfast yet. 

The two of them carried on into the forest a while longer, neither really knowing what else to say. It was maybe half an hour later that Jenson put his arm out, stopping Clayton in his tracks, pressing a finger to his lips when the teenager gave him an odd look. 

Jenson ushered them both behind a large tree, surrounded by overgrown undergrowth where they ducked down out of sight, peering through the leaves at what was just ahead of him. The Beta could clearly see the body of a man, though whether or not he was alive or not was unclear. 

Clay had a lot of questions and really wanted to just go check and see if the guy was alive or not; that was what he certainly would have done if he hadn’t been there with the Beta. Though he supposed that was exactly the kind of reason Jenson was the Beta.

Jenson mouthed ‘stay here’ at Clayton, pointing to the spot where they were crouching. Clay just rolled his eyes, but when Jenson glared at him in annoyance, he nodded his understanding.

The Beta made his way out from behind the tree, keeping low to the ground and as quiet as he could; he didn’t want to risk waking the man if he was alive, or drawing attention to himself if someone else was looking for whoever this was. However, the only scent on the air was that of the unknown person and as soon as Jenson got close he stood up properly.

He turned to Clay and shook his head, gesturing the teenager over. There was no need for either of them to be discrete or quite so overly cautious when they were dealing with a corpse and there was no way this guy was ever getting back up; not with the amount of his blood that was on his clothes, skin and generally soaked into the mud around him.

“I somehow don’t think it was Micha who did this,” Jenson said with a wry smile, knowing that the only others nearby were the stray wolves and that this was likely their doing.

“If he did, then I think my Dad must be even more of a masochist than I thought,” Clay said absently as he took in the gruesome sight of the bloodied body on the ground.

“You shouldn’t talk about your father that way,” Jenson said with disapproval, crouching down next to the body; it looked like the guy had pissed off the wrong werewolf the night before given what looked to be numerous bite marks covering his body.

“Oh come off it,” Clay said dismissively. He was only joking but he still didn’t think this was Micha’s work; for one thing, he was sure that the submissive would have mentioned it if he had killed someone. But he supposed anything was possible. “I wouldn’t have thought Romy or Harry had it in them to kill someone, I’m not underestimating any of our family,” he added proudly. “We’re all badass.”

“I’m not so sure I approve of that assessment,” Jenson said looking up from where he was crouching to give Clayton an incredulous glare.

“I sure do,” Clay countered happily. He knew that Jenson was a fairly serious guy, but with everything that pack had been through in the last few months, for them to have made it through as well as they had was an achievement. “It’s saved Romy’s life, Harry’s too, I’d say it was something to be damn proud of,” he pointed out.

“Well,” Jenson said, getting back to his feet, “if they’ve taught you nothing else at that school you do seem to be growing up a little at least.” 

“I have someone to prove myself worthy of,” Clay said with a cheeky grin just to prove that he wasn’t passed being a little childish on occasion.

“Clayton…” Jenson said warningly; he appreciated the way that the eldest pup had protected his daughter, but that didn’t make him any more inclined to accept the boys advances on Romy.

“Yeah, well,” Clay said, walking around the other side of the body, inspecting the area, more so that he could avoid looking at Jenson than anything else, “let’s just say I’m taking the brunt of things at Hogwarts so Romy and Harry don’t have to.” He didn’t mind, he felt it was his place in their family, but there was no doubt that it had changed him, made him more serious.

“What do you mean?” Jenson asked, with genuine concern, and a confused frown on his face. There was a sadness to the teenager that hadn’t been there before and the Beta made a mental note to keep an eye on him. He was glad that Clayton was protecting the other two pups but he didn’t want it to be at the expense of who Clay was; even if who he was happened to be an annoying little shit most of the time.

“It doesn’t matter; they’re safe and that’s all that matters,” Clayton told him dismissively. “So, what do we do with our guest?” he asked, keen to change the subject. He really didn’t think, given the day they were having, that now was the time for complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, we look forward to hearing your thoughts on it, so please do take a moment to leave us a review/comment. Also, don't forget you can find both of us on facebook (Bicky Mon ster and Strawb Err yGirl)


	61. True Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stressful events of the full moon prove to be just too much for some members of the Greyback pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 6 days until the Fragmented Soul anniversary, and we hope you are as excited to read the anniversary chapter, as we are to give it to you. In the meantime however, we give you chapter 61.

In the aftermath of the punishment, Fenrir had taken Harry into his arms and held him there until he stopped crying; however, before long the submissive was nuzzling into his mate, squirming a little as his erection pressed uncomfortably against his jeans. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to admit to the fact that when the Alpha had swatted his bum, it had turned him on a little. 

His dominant mate’s body was warm and a source of comfort; he didn’t really understand why submitting to his mate had upset and scared him so much, but it had. He hadn’t even really meant to submit, but he had just wanted his mate to hold him and when Fenrir had refused to pick him up, he had felt completely defeated.

It had taken him a while to feel calm again but, now he did, he was finding that being held against his mate’s broad and muscular chest, in his strong arms, was really quite arousing. The two of them had remained in the same patch of the woodland, with Harry in Fenrir's arms; though, from the way that the Alpha was shifting himself occasionally, Harry suspected he was just as turned on.

“You done being a meanie-head now?” Harry asked cheekily, his head still resting on Fenrir’s shoulder. “Can we do something that we will both find more enjoyable?”

“Meanie-head?” Fenrir asked with a frown; it seemed the list of names that his mate could come up with was never ending.

“You smacked me,” Harry said, looking up at Fenrir with a pout. “Though I might not have minded that so much,” he added in a whisper under his breath.

“Little one?” Fenrir said, wondering if he had heard his young mate correctly.

“It was…” Harry paused, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, unable to look at Fenrir as he said this, “it turned me on… a lot.”

“You were not supposed to enjoy it, little one,” the Alpha told him firmly, his brow furrowed in mild annoyance. He didn’t mind that his mate enjoyed the smack, but it did mean he was going to find another way to punish his mate; though he had to admit he had still managed to get the submission from Harry that he had been looking for.

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Harry said, burying his head against Fenrir’s neck. He didn’t really know what to say now that it seemed that his mate wasn’t happy with how being smacked had affected him.

“I know, little one,” Fenrir assured him.

“But you don’t like that it made me feel that way,” Harry said quietly, feeling even more embarrassed and desperately wishing he had just kept his mouth shut about it. 

“I do not mind, it only means I will have to find another way to punish you,” Fenrir said with a low growl. He rather liked the idea that Harry had been a little turned on by it, it was certainly something that he wanted to explore with his submissive.

“You could just not punish me,” Harry said hopefully, smiling up at his mate innocently.

“Will you always behave?” Fenrir asked him pointedly, knowing that his mate would be able to make no such promise honestly.

“Well… probably not,” Harry admitted with a giggle, burying his head in the crook of the Alpha’s neck. “I’ll try to though,” he added sitting up in his mate’s arms and grinning at him. “Though, I know you like it when I misbehave sometimes,” he added, trying to reach down between their two bodies to grope at his mate.

“Little one…” Fenrir growled out as Harry’s hand tightened around the hardening length of the Alpha male, hidden beneath the fabric of his jeans.

“What objections do you have now, Wolfie…?” Harry asked with a smirk, continuing to brush his hand against his mate’s groin, despite the awkward angle. “I just want to feel you inside of me,” he added, shifting his hips to press his erection into the Alpha.

Fenrir groaned in arousal; that was an offer he couldn’t refuse and hearing those words from his mate turned him on, his cock already half hard in this jeans. He could also feel how much Harry wanted him, which just made him want his little mate even more.

“I promised to be gentle. I can’t be, not this time,” Fenrir said gruffly, remembering the last time in the Hog's Head. He had said he would be gentle but that wasn’t going to happen, the need to dominant his mate was just too strong.

“I don’t want it to be gentle Fen, I need you,” Harry said as Fenrir let him down, dropping him to his own two feet and kissing him roughly. 

“Take off your clothes and lie down,” Fenrir growled. His tone was predatory and sent shivers down Harry’s spine, as the submissive rushed to do as he was told, though not before removing the tube of lube from his jean pocket. 

“What?” Harry asked when Fenrir sent him a questioning look as to why he had it in his pocket. “I wanted to be prepared.” 

Fenrir said nothing, taking the lube from his mate, pressing his lips to Harry’s, ravishing his mouth and giving the submissive another firm swat to his bum. “Clothes off, now,” the Alpha growled, his erection achingly hard. 

Harry moaned into the kiss as the Alpha’s hand landed on his bum for a second time making Harry groan into the kiss. His hand went to the fastening of his jeans, popping them open and pushing them down in a frantic rush, letting them fall to his ankles, stepping out of them as he pulled his jumper over his head, breaking their kiss. 

“You too, Wolfie,” Harry said, trying to go for the button to his mate’s trousers,  but his hands were quickly and carefully batted away by his dominant mate. 

“I’m in charge,” Fenrir growled, taking Harry’s wrists in his hands and pushing on them gently until Harry went to his knees, the submissive looking up at him with wide, lust filled eyes. The Fenrir only released his mate when Harry went to undo his trousers, pushing them down on far enough to release his cock and balls. 

Harry needed no instruction, his hands going to his mate’s hips, his lips around his mate's erection, taking in as much as he could. The tip hit the back of his throat and he gagged, but Fenrir let him go at his own pace, keeping his hips from thrusting forward, even as he moaned his approval. 

Harry was on an absolute high and he couldn’t explain it, submitting to his mate had given him such a rush; he trusted his mate and, despite it having scared him a little, submitting so completely had freed him almost. He circled his tongue around the sensitive tip of his mate's cock, savouring the taste, salty pre-cum leaking onto his tongue.

Bobbing his head, Harry hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, causing the Alpha male to groan in appreciation as large hands tangled themselves into dark raven hair, but they didn’t tug, the gesture was entirely affectionate and encouraging. 

This big, brutish man was his; grumpy, sullen and bad tempered as he was, Fenrir Greyback belonged to Harry and vice versa. It had taken submitting to him so completely to make Harry realise this and he was determined to enjoy every minute because being dominated like this gave him a confidence he didn’t know that he had had. He didn't have to think about any of it, he just knew that this was what both he and his mate wanted and that was all he needed to know.

“Enough,” Fenrir growled and, when Harry didn’t pull back at once, the Alpha took a firm grip at the back of his mate’s neck and instantly, the submissive obeyed. 

“Sorry,” Harry murmured, smiling cheekily up at his mate, “I can’t get enough of tasting you.” It made Fenrir’s balls tighten as he heard how raspy his mate’s voice had become from having a large cock down his throat. 

“On all fours,” Fenrir commanded and he didn’t miss the look of arousal that Harry gave him before obeying. The Alpha leaned over Harry’s back, giving a swat to the arse presented to him. “You enjoy taking orders,” Fenrir said his lips close to Harry’s ear.

“Only from you, like this,” Harry said with a moan, pushing back to try and get more from his mate.

“Mine,” Fenrir growled with another firm swat to Harry’s rear, his hands rubbing over the reddening cheeks, appreciating them with the slight blush that he had caused, claiming and marking his mate on an entirely new level. Fenrir pressed a hand to the inside of Harry’s thigh and the submissive moved one knee, spreading his legs for his mate. 

Pressing kisses down his little mate’s back, Fenrir moved his way down Harry’s body until he reached his pert butt cheeks, parting them gently as he lent down and ran his tongue over the tight ring of muscle. Harry practically screamed with pleasure as he drove himself back on to his mate’s tongue. 

The Alpha, however, withdrew, delivering a further smack to his mate’s bum. “Behave,” Fenrir said firmly, now moving his fingers over Harry’s entrance, rubbing over and putting pressure against it but not pushing forward, enjoying teasing his little mate.

“Fen…”  Harry moaned, desperate for more; he couldn’t believe how much his mate’s dominance was turning him on. 

“No, little one,” Fenrir said, continuing to brush his fingers over Harry’s tight little ring of muscle, “I’m in charge, my pace,” he instructed.

Harry moaned at that, from a combination of being teased and dominated so completely; he leaned his head down, resting it on his forearms. He looked up again, over his shoulder, when he felt the pressure being removed from between his arse cheeks; he had opened his mouth to question why, but his throat went dry at the sight of his mate applying lube to his fingers with deliberate slowness.

“Please,” Harry said, the word falling from his lips before he could stop them. He knew that for all the pleading he did, it wasn’t going to make Fenrir speed up the process, the Alpha was in charge here and there was nothing that Harry could do to speed the process up. Except maybe… 

Fenrir’s eyes were keenly on him as Harry reached back, his fingers going to his entrance, pushing one of his own fingers inside before the Alpha could stop him. Fenrir reached forward and took hold of Harry’s wrist; however, the submissive just smirked at the Alpha over his shoulder, bending his wrist to thrust the finger into himself a couple more times before it was removed with a low, possessive growl from his mate.

“My turn, little one,” Fenrir said firmly, his voice a deep growl, pulling Harry’s hand free of his body, giving him a swat to the butt and pressing his own lubed finger deep into his mate’s entrance. “You will behave, little one,” he said, pressing a kiss to the submissive’s lower back.

“Merlin, Fen, please,” Harry moaned, resting his head on his forearms once more. However, the Alpha didn’t move; he held his single digit buried inside his mate, as he rubbed gentle circles onto Harry’s hip with the thumb of his other hand, which was holding him still.

The submissive tried to move against him, tried to reach underneath himself to touch his own hard cock, but the Alpha held him still and knocked Harry’s hands away. He could wait, and, after a few long moments, Harry relaxed, letting Fenrir take complete control.

“Good, little one,” Fenrir said, genuinely proud of his mate, rewarding him by shifting the finger inside him and swiftly adding a second, before holding still once more when Harry tried to push himself back, encouraging the fingers inside him to go deeper.

“No, Fen, please,” Harry begged, frustrated that his mate had stopped once more. “I need… move… please,” he gasped out, unable to believe how aroused he was, how close he was already and his mate only had two fingers inside of him and hadn’t even touched his cock once.

“Calm,” Fenrir said, moving his digits ever so slightly, the sensation sending waves of pleasure through the younger man, even the slight movements driving him to distraction. “Let me make you come, little one,” he instructed, waiting for Harry to surrender control to him again.

“Yes, yes, I trust you,” Harry whimpered, holding himself still and letting Fenrir do what he wanted; he knew that his mate would make it feel amazing, he didn’t doubt that, but it was so hard to let his mate control everything they were doing. “I’m all yours,” Harry said, and was rewarded with several thrusts of the fingers buried inside him, making him moan happily.

The only problem with teasing his submissive this much, was that it had Fenrir having to stave off his own orgasm. Hearing the delicious moans coming from the younger man was driving him towards his own climax, and he desperately wanted to avoid coming until he was buried deep within his little mate. 

As much as he wanted to keep teaching Harry to behave himself, to submit to him and do as he was told, the Alpha knew that he was going to have to hurry things along or it was going to be over before it had really begun. Besides, Harry was submitting to him so beautifully, so he began to move his fingers inside his mate.

Parting his fingers, Fenrir began to stretch out his mate, preparing him for what came next. The Alpha could see that it was taking his submissive a lot of effort not to move his hips and fuck himself on his fingers. Fenrir could see Harry’s hands itching to grab his own cock and stroke but the teenager behaved, simply moaning and cursing, pleading with him for more. 

He slid a third finger into his submissive mate, stretching Harry open, using his other hand to coat his own hard erection with lube. Even the touches of his own hand, as he watched his digits penetrating his mate, were nearly enough to make him come, Harry’s obvious submission making it even harder to hold off his own climax. Stilling his fingers, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Please, Fen, please,” Harry begged as the Alpha pulled his digits free of his body and leaned over him. “I want to feel you inside me,” he moaned, holding his trembling body still, making himself accept that this was happening at his mate’s pace, but the waiting, the teasing, it was all driving him to distraction.

“You’ll feel me, little one”, the Alpha promised him, as he lined himself up with his submissive’s entrance, pressing the tip of his erection against it. Harry wanted to press back, to take a small element of control but he didn’t, he feared that Fenrir would just stop if he did; the strength it took him to resist sent a thrill through him. 

The Alpha was astounded that Harry didn’t push back when he had got himself into position; it gave him a surge of happiness and pride to see his little mate submitting in such a way, it was beautiful and such a turn on for him. 

With one thrust he pushed inside of his mate, easing himself inside, one hand on Harry’s hip, the other reaching down and bringing the teenager's body up so that they were back to chest, Fenrir buried deep inside of the submissive. Harry reached his hands back and held on to his mate’s waist, fingernails digging into flesh at the intensity of it.

Unmoving, Fenrir began to suck and nibble at the mating mark on the nape of the teenager's neck, sending Harry into a mewling wreck, begging for the dominant to move before he was driven over the edge of insanity. However, Fenrir remained still, needing to find an element of control, sure that if he started thrusting then he was going to come and it was just too soon. He had Harry submitting to him beautifully and he didn’t want that to end. 

Carefully he pulled himself back a little, before pressing himself back into Harry suddenly with a jerk of his hips. The submissive moaned at the sensation, every nerve on edge; he was pushed ever closer to his climax as the Alpha’s cock filled him so completely, brushing over the bundle of nerves inside him.

With the hand that wasn’t grasping firmly at Harry’s hip, Fenrir reached down under his mate's body, fisting his submissive’s cock in his hand, stroking it in time with each slow, leisurely thrust of his hips. Pleading and screaming for more, it took every ounce of self control Harry had not to move and to allow his mate full control.

Harry was too wired, too close, his balls, pulling up tighter to his body; but each time he thought he was finally there, the Alpha would slow the pace just enough to keep them going. “Please, Fen, I need to come, please let me,” Harry begged as his mate thrust into him, the Alpha’s hand still stroking his erection. 

“Little one,” Fenrir said, picking up the pace, determined to bring his mate over the edge before him. “Come now, Harry,” the Alpha instructed, thrusting deep and hard. It didn’t even occur to Harry not to obey and soon his orgasm hit him, his cock pulsing as his arse clenched around Fenrir’s length inside him. 

The Alpha thrust in deep, Harry’s obedience and clenching channel pushing him over too, emptying himself inside the submissive’s body. He could already feel his knot beginning to swell, holding him buried deep in his mate, where he wanted to be.

Fenrir lay them down, spooning himself around the submissive, still buried deep inside him, nibbling at the nape of his neck, “So good, little one,” the Alpha said with genuine pride in his tone, making Harry smile happily as he shuffled back even more snugly against his mate.

FGHP

“Shouldn’t we have just burnt him, or tossed him back into their territory?” Clay asked as he headed back into the Clearing with Jenson and Lukas, the latter having gone the other way around the boundary and met up with them.

“And what if it is Tessie’s cousin?” Lukas asked him a little impatiently. They weren’t sure who the dead man was, but he was blond with blue eyes, and they would at least give Tessie the chance to try and identify him. They didn’t want to accidentally burn her cousin, at least not without giving Tessie the chance to say goodbye to him first. 

The first thing Clay noticed when they got back to the clearing was that Fenrir and Harry weren’t yet back from wherever they had disappeared off to. Romy, Tessie and Callie were cooking, though the latter had been forced to take a seat and was only helping in the form of giving out instructions. 

Damon and Micha were out of bed at least but were sitting with the younger of the two leaning back against the dominant’s chest, sitting between his legs, a huge teddy squished in Micha’s arms. Clayton eyed his Dad with a lot of thought; he couldn’t help but think that he ought to show him that he was alright with Micha and him being in this new relationship. 

As weird as he found the idea of them together, he didn’t really have an issue with it; the problem was that his Dad had lied to him, by omission at least; he had deliberately hidden his relationship and Clay still didn’t even know how long for. That was not Micha’s fault however and therefore Clay had no intention of taking it out on the submissive. 

Jenson seemed to realise what was going on inside of Clay’s head and managed to grab hold of the young pup before he was able to head over to the fire. “Don’t cause trouble,” the Beta warned with a low growl. He could understand why Clay might be upset but now was not the time to cause a scene, too much else was going on right now. 

“I wasn’t planning to,” Clayton said with a smile. “Trust me, I really wasn’t.” 

“Okay,” Jenson said with narrowed, suspicious eyes, though letting Clay go. He watched on dubiously as the dominant pup headed off towards the fire, still unsure if it had been a wise move to let him go. 

"So…” Clayton said, walking over to the fire and taking a seat close to his Dad and Micha, the two of them looking at him as though they expected him to start yelling at them or something. “Does this mean you're my mummy?" he asked, looking entirely too happy with this prospect, though it was probably more at the chance to tease Micha than anything else.

"No" Micha said drily, a bit taken aback that this was what Clayton wanted to ask them given he had just found out about their relationship. He had been under the impression that he should expect a temper tantrum from how Harry and Damon had been talking about telling Clay; and he couldn't help but feel a little smug that he had been right that they had been underestimating the teenager.

"I have a mummy!" Clay exclaimed with excitement, apparently ignoring the submissive’s response, throwing his arms up in the air and hugging Micha despite the awkward position they were in. 

Damon shook his head in amusement as Clay let Micha go, not at all sure what to make of this reaction from his son. Micha looked a little taken aback and even a little apprehensive. Jenson and Lukas were looking at Clay as though he had lost the last of his marbles as they joined them all by the fire, taking seats next to Callie.

"No" Micha repeated, with a scowl. He supposed he should have been happy that Clay seemed to have accepted their relationship but he had no intention of letting anyone call him Mum or Mummy; and from Clayton that was just way too weird, even basically being his step-father was strange.

"I've never had a Mum," Clay said as though speaking to himself and Damon shook his head not even knowing what to say to his son, who was being very silly, even by his standards; he was fairly sure that this teasing of Micha was a good sign of Clay accepting them.

"I don't care... no," Micha insisted, though he was having trouble containing his amusement by this point; though he wasn’t going to let Clay know that.

"But I love you, Mummy," Clay said dramatically, making Romy, Tessie, Lukas, Callie and Damon all laugh. Jenson frowned, not entirely approving of the way that Clay was teasing Micha, particularly given the submissive was recovering for quite severe injuries. 

"No" Micha said once more, glaring at Clay, determined to stop this before Clay could make it into a thing. “No one is going to be calling me Mummy,” he said stubbornly, kind of glad that Harry wasn’t there because his fellow submissive would have undoubtedly found this hilarious and been unable to resist joining in.

"Do I not get a brother or sister then?" Clay questioned with an exaggerated sad pout. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of that happening before that moment, but now he had he thought maybe being a big brother could be fun. He could only imagine the trouble he could cause with a little brother in tow. 

There was a heavy silence among the gathered pack members, none of them wanting to say anything about the question that Clay had inadvertently asked. Damon glared at his son for his insensitivity but, with his heart hammering in his chest, he waited, keen to hear what Micha would have to say. 

"Maybe," Micha said after a few seconds of thought, deliberately not look at Damon; that was something they hadn't discussed more than in passing; he supposed that one day they might have children together but the prospect was rather frightening. "But I am not being called Mummy," he added stubbornly; he was sure that being pregnant would emasculate him enough without adding in being called that, something he had spent a lifetime trying to avoid.

"You'll always be my Mummy," Clay said firmly, a grin on his face, rather enjoying his teasing.

Micha buried his head in his teddy bear, cuddles. "Why me?" he asked rhetorically, his voice a little muffled by the soft toy, before turning to look at Damon over his shoulder. "That I am not running away right now is proof of how much I love you, don't forget that," he said with a grin.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to run..." Damon said with a laugh, pressing a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips. "I would have," he added, looking up and glaring lightly at his son.

"I would miss Harry," Micha stated, joining his mate in glaring at Clayton.

"Aww, I would miss you too, Micha," Harry said, from where he was in the Alpha’s arms, the two of them having returned to the clearing while Clay was teasing Micha. The older male submissive turned at smile at his friend, not having noticed the Alpha pair returning; Harry smiled at him supportively in return, as the Alpha took a seat with Harry still in his arms.

"I hope that's not the only reason," Damon whispered in his mate’s ear with mock seriousness, giving Micha a light nip to the neck for his cheekiness.

"He isn't always going to call me that is he?" Micha asked, looking over his shoulder at his mate, and then to Harry with genuine worry on his face; he wasn’t sure he could handle Clay actually calling him Mummy.

"Of course I am, Mummy," Clay said with a nod of his head, thinking that it was going to be far too much fun winding Micha up with this. He supposed this whole relationship that his Dad was now apparently in, might not turn out to be such a bad thing after all.

"With his attention span, he'll forget soon enough," Harry pointed out, sticking his tongue out at his best friend, when Clay looked to him, pretending to be offended, before breaking into a grin.

"Not likely," Clay said happily, turning to wink at Micha. "I have a mummy."

“We need to talk about last night,” Fenrir said, interrupting Clayton’s light hearted teasing before Micha could start talking back again. He was glad that the pup was taking Damon’s new relationship with Micha so well but they had more important things to discuss. 

“Do we have to, Fen?” Harry asked softly, cuddling into his mate’s chest. He wasn’t trying to be disobedient but he just didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Yes, little one,” the Alpha said firmly. “First; the boundaries?”

“One guy, dead,” Jenson told him. “Thought we should let Tessie take a look at him, see if she knows who he is. It was all clear other than that.”

“And Micha’s pretty sure the strays didn’t attack him last night,” Damon added, his grip around his mate’s waist tightening a little in reassurance.

“Fairly sure my injuries were all thanks to my own clumsiness and panic,” Micha admitted shyly. He didn’t want the others mocking him, and he was grateful that Damon had kept things vague but he thought the others needed a little more detail. 

“Fairly sure?” Harry asked, looking to Micha, not only worried for the safety of the territory but also scared that his friend could have been in the hands of the strays.

“Yeah, I don’t remember a lot of last night,” Micha said, flushing red. He hated that he had been so confused that he had got into such a muddle. He was just glad that no one seemed to be making a big deal out of it. 

“Probably courtesy of your bump to the head,” Callie said with a pointed look to Micha, which only made the submissive blush harder.

“I just wanted to find Damon, I got… scared,” Micha said, cuddling into Damon more, holding onto cuddles tightly, grateful that he was back in his mate’s arms where he was safe. 

“We still don’t have an explanation for why you guys didn’t return,” Lukas said stiffly, glaring at Fenrir with a venom that no one was used to from him. 

“We were cornered by my biological parents,” Romy said softly from where she had settled in between her parents, holding her Mum’s hand. She needed the support and strangely she felt as if she needed Clayton; she put it down to the way he had protected her the evening before. 

“Who seemed to have made some rather unpleasant friends,” Harry added with a scowl. 

“You were attacked?” Lukas asked, the anger ebbing a little but he still wasn’t happy that they had been left to fend for themselves. 

“Yeah, and I swear I have seen the uniform they were wearing somewhere before,” Damon said with a frown. It had seemed so familiar and he didn’t like the thought that he had seen it before. Whoever those people were, they were bad news. 

“Well whoever they were they had no problem using an unforgivable on Romy,” Clay said bitterly and Romy flinched, squeezing her mother’s hand as her cousin told them what had happened to her.

“I’m fine,” Romy insisted, before her Dad could start fretting, but she was surprised to see he was actually smiling in Clay’s direction.

“He told me earlier,” Jenson said, his voice a soft whisper as he spoke to Romy before placing a soft kiss to her temple. 

“Yeah, well I dealt with him, but the others snatched Harry and Romy,” Clay told the listening pack. No one thought to question what Clayton meant by he had dealt with them, they all knew the young man’s level of devotion to Romy and even to Harry too, though in a different way.

“As in tried to kidnap them?” Tessie asked, a little shocked at this as she handed out the breakfast, it was a little tricky one handed, however Lukas got to his feet and started to help her the moment that he saw her struggling. 

“Yes,” Fenrir stated unhappily. He was mulling over the fact that Damon seemed to have recognised the uniform the men had been wearing. It was not something that was familiar to him, not to his knowledge at least. 

“They could have killed us, but they picked us both up and ran with us,” Romy said, her hands shaking with the memory of it. 

“I managed to jab my wand in the eye of the guy who grabbed me,” Harry explained. “He dropped me and by then Clay was able to come help.”

“Just to clarify,” Lukas said, eyeing Clayton with interest, though he was sure that he already knew the answer, “did you kill him?”

“He hurt Romy,” Clayton said with a shrug; he didn't like what he had had to do, but he would make no apologies for it. “No one hurts Romy.” 

“By the time we got there they more or less had it handled,” Callie said, not looking entirely happy that the pups had had to defend themselves again.

“They had it handled?” Tessie asked looking between the three pups with wide, astonished eyes, wondering if she would ever stop underestimating the three of them. 

“We were taught by the best,” Romy said, looking at her dad adoringly. 

“But by then it was too late to get back here,” Damon explained, nuzzling into Micha. “I wanted to come back so much,” he whispered to his mate.

“I never thought for a second you didn’t,” Micha returned, relishing the feeling of his mate’s arms around him protectively and strangely comforted by his big soft teddy bear. 

“I’m sorry I left, I thought you’d be safe. I thought I could trust our Beta wolf to look after you,” Damon said, glaring at Jenson as he spoke. 

“If you want to say something, Damon, damn well say it and stop pissing about!” Jenson said, getting to his feet. 

“Jenson, no,” Callie said, seeing at once where this was going. The last thing she wanted was for her mate and her brother to start fighting. 

“I’m saying that you beat the crap out me to become Beta, because you thought you would be so much better at it than me,” Damon said, freeing his arms from around Micha, despite his mate’s attempts to hold onto him. “But you couldn’t even keep Lukas and two submissive’s safe for one night,” he added, getting to his feet, prying Micha’s hands from him and his mate tried to stop him from standing up.

“If you had more control over your mate I could have done my job properly,” Jenson snarled at him angrily. He was not about to be blamed for what happened, when it was Micha who had completely freaked out and run off. “You coddle him too much, he is as much of a brat as Harry now!”

“Hey!” Harry said unhappily, though he went unnoticed by Jenson and Damon, who were squaring up to one another now, both of their fists clenched. 

“Just because someone finally has taken the time to show him how amazing he really is, you are calling him coddled? And you are hardly one to talk, you practically freak out every time Romy and Clayton so much as look at each other,” Damon snapped back, having got to his feet, despite Micha's attempts to stop him.

“Damon, Dad, stop!” Romy said, hating the fact that they were arguing, as both she and her mother stood up, trying to get Jenson's attention. 

“Your son will never be good enough for my daughter!" Jenson shouted angrily. "You’ve spoilt him as much as you’re spoiling Micha! I feel sorry for any other children you bring in to this world, they don’t stand a chance!”

“Please don’t fight,” Micha pleaded, getting to his feet, holding cuddles under one arm and pulling on the back of the waistband of Damon’s jeans trying to get his dominant’s attention; however, it seemed that nothing was going to stop the two dominants from fighting, they were both too angry, too stressed and in need of venting their frustrations. 

Fenrir got to his feet, Harry still in his arms, worried that his mate might try to join in the fight if he let go. The Alpha wrapped his free arm around Micha’s waist, and lifted the other submissive off his feet, carrying both Harry and Micha over to where Lukas and Tessie were standing, having gotten to their feet too.

“Damn it,” Fenrir cursed, when he looked back towards Damon and Jenson, who were both looking like they were going to start throwing punches any second, only to spot that both Callie, Clayton and Romy were trying to get between them. 

“Go!” Harry said firmly, seeing what the Alpha was looking at and Fenrir turned to look at him with suspicion. “I’ve got Micha,” the submissive assured him, wrapping his arms around Micha’s waist, Lukas lending a hand by copying the action. “I’ll stay here, I promise,” Harry said when Fenrir still didn’t move.

The Alpha nodded his approval, his chest swelling with pride at his little mate’s decision to work with him for once. In quick strides he was next to Damon; Romy, who had been trying to keep Damon hitting her father, was the smallest and lightest and he had no trouble picking her up and putting her over his shoulder, despite her cry of protest.

Damon took the chance, now that she wasn’t interfering, to punch Jenson in the jaw; Callie let out a cry of horror and tried to push herself between her brother and her mate, but Fenrir wrapped an arm around her, pulling her away. “Clayton!” Fenrir said sternly, but the teenager was clearly not about to leave his father.

Frustrated that Clayton wasn’t listening to him, Fenrir made a grab for the teenager, Romy still over his shoulder. Jenson lunging forward to punch Damon in retaliation, Fenrir only just pulling Clay out of the firing line in time. However, Callie had ducked around the Alpha and tried to intercede between her mate and her brother and as a result was pushed quite violently to the side. 

She fell backwards, landing harshly on the ground, her body already weak from dehydration, exhaustion and malnourishment the fall knocking the wind from her. Jenson and Damon, too involved in their fight to have noticed, simply carried on. 

“Mum,” Romy cried out, hitting out at the Alpha’s back in an attempt to have him put her down. However, Fenrir didn’t let her go, taking Clayton by the scruff of the neck and dragging him over to the others. 

Harry, fearful for Callie’s safety and seeing that his mate had his hands full with Clayton and Romy, took a deep breath and ran forward. “Lukas, keep hold of Micha!” he shouted as he went to help Callie out of the way of the two fighting dominants. 

“HARRY!” Fenrir roared, thinking that his little mate was going to try and separate Jenson and Damon, unable to stop him as he had his hands full with the others. 

Instead, what the Alpha saw was his submissive grabbing hold of the disorientated Callie and helping her struggle to her feet and stagger out of the way, just as Jenson managed to knock Damon to the ground. Harry supported Callie under one arm, clearly only just strong enough to do so, until he reached the others, at which point, he sat her down. Fenrir put Romy back on her feet, the youngest pup rushing to her mother’s side to see if she was okay. 

“Alpha, we have to do something!” Clayton insisted, looking up at Fenrir, who was maintaining a firm grip on him. 

“No,” Fenrir said decisively, frowning as he watched his best friend and his Beta laying into each other. Jenson might have managed to hit Damon hard enough to send him to the ground but Damon was still fighting back hard, giving it his all. 

“They might kill each other!” Micha said in a panic, still holding cuddles close as he strained against the hold Lukas had on him, wanting to get to his mate, to help him; even though he was scared of doing so at the same time. The brutality of how the two dominants were going at each other was terrifying.

“They won’t,” Fenrir stated simply, going to his mate, dragging Clayton with him by the nape of the neck and wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. He gave his little mate a sharp nip to the neck, punishment for running towards the fight instead of staying away as he said he would. 

“Fenrir…” Harry said, melting into his mate. He seemed to understand why the Alpha had just done what he had and didn’t lodge any further complaint. 

“Stop being all cute and stop them!” Clayton raged, straining against the Alpha’s hold on him. He didn’t want to watch Harry and Fenrir be all couple-y any more than he wanted to watch Jenson and his Dad fighting. 

“No, we leave them be, it is needed,” the Alpha said firmly. Tensions in the pack were understandably high given everything that had happened; as Alpha he wouldn’t act against any member of his pack without good reason, but had thankfully found ways to have his mate relieve some of his own stress. Jenson and Damon needed this, he could understand that, even if the pups and submissives couldn’t.

“Fenrir, please,” Micha pleaded. He couldn’t stand to see his mate hurt, not like this. He could smell his mate’s blood and it was making his head spin, the urge to vomit was almost overwhelming. If he wasn’t careful then he was going to have a full blown panic attack judging by how fast his heart was racing. 

“How is this needed?” Romy snarled at the Alpha. She was still gathered around her mother, who was struggling to even stay conscious. Clearly her fall had been quite bad and she was already unwell. Tessie had come to her other side, knowing something that the others did not and was trying to check her over subtly without the others realising what she was doing.  

“Damon!” Micha shouted as his hands began shaking, his heart pounding violently against his chest as he clung to his teddy bear as though his life depended on it. It felt as if a weight was bearing down upon his chest, making it hard to draw breath. He was all light headed and felt as if he was going to pass out at any minute. 

His breathing became harsh and frantic as less air was drawn into his lungs, his chest constricting painfully. He was crying hysterically as he brought his hands up and began to claw at his t-shirt as though it might help relieve the pain in his chest and in his heart. Lukas was holding him upright as his legs became weak, his head spinning as he struggled to breath normally. 

“We have to do something,” Harry said, rushing over to Micha, needing to help his fellow submissive before he did himself some damage, “Please Fen, stop them!” Harry couldn’t see what good it was doing to have two out of three of the strongest members of the pack beating on each other. 

“If it had been you, I would want revenge,” Fenrir explained, speaking only to Harry as he said this. He looked to Micha though and saw that the submissive had managed to work himself into such a state that it wasn’t going to be easy to calm him down. 

“Fen, it’s done! It’s now only hurting us more; Callie is sick, Micha is having a full blown panic attack, you have to stop them!” Harry said firmly, looking to his mate with wide, pleading eyes and Fenrir knew that in this instance Harry was right.

Nodding somewhat reluctantly, Fenrir headed over to where the two dominants were fighting. Looking relieved, Harry turned his attention back to Micha, placing one hand on the older submissive’s chest, the other hand going up to hold Micha’s head, forcing him to look at him.  

“Muscles… hurt…” Micha said, between gasps and sobs as Harry and Lukas helped him to sit down, resting his head on top of cuddles as he rocked back and forwards.

“That’s because you are hyperventilating,” Lukas told him. “Take deep breaths,” he instructed, rubbing circles on Micha’s back, as the submissive continued to cry and take rapid breaths. “Deep slow breaths, Micha.”

“Fen is going to stop them,” Harry told him, cuddling into Micha’s side, holding his friend’s hand in support as he glanced over to the two fighting dominants and his mate. Fenrir was deflecting some of their blows and attempting to push them apart. 

“Damon… he’s hurt,” Micha said, sobbing, even as he tried to take deeper slower breaths as Lukas was instructing. He hurt, in his heart, and his muscles felt tight, like he couldn’t control them, his head feeling foggy and confused.

“He’ll be okay,” Harry tried to soothe but Micha was shaking his head, his eyes fix on where Jenson was pinning Damon to the ground, trying to punch him, Fenrir still trying to intervene without injuring one of them further. 

“My… my fault,” Micha gasped out as he tried desperately to follow what Lukas had said and only take slow deep breaths but it was so hard to do and he had to squeeze Harry’s hand painfully tightly to keep in control of himself. 

“It’s not your fault!” Harry said firmly. “If those two idiots want to go at each other it has nothing to do with you!” He was adamant that it wasn’t Micha’s fault. “It isn’t exactly the first time they’ve started beating on each other.” 

Harry glanced over his shoulder as the Alpha got tired of his more subtle attempts at stopping the fighting being ignored and finally bodily picked up Jenson and threw him quite forcibly away from Damon. The Beta wolf went flying, Fenrir not having held back, and he landed on his side with a sickening crack. 

“ENOUGH!” Fenrir roared and the clearing fell silent. “Damon, deal with your mate,” he instructed, watching his friend scrabble to his feet and head over to the others, before rounding on his Beta and storming towards him. 

“Alpha,” Jenson said, getting up onto his knees, but coughing and spitting out some blood in the process. He could easily see that Fenrir's temper was being tested and knew that he needed to make things right quickly, or else he was going to end up fighting a man far more dangerous that Damon. 

“I instructed you to stop,” Fenrir said angrily, taking a firm grip on the back of Jenson’s hair and making his Beta look at him, not caring one iota for the wince of pain he gave. He had spent the morning dealing with Harry's disobedience, and he hadn't expected such behaviour from the normally calm and rational Jenson.

“Sorry, Alpha, I… lost my head and…” Jenson tried to explain, but he knew that in truth it was probably mostly just that the whole night had been too much; he had needed an outlet and Damon had been all but asking for it. 

“You are my Beta,” Fenrir stated. “You have upset submissives and pups of this pack, and even hurt your own mate” he added, gesturing over towards the rest of their pack, who were gathered together watching with concern, Micha now in Damon’s arms, sobbing hysterically as he clung to his mate, the huge teddy bear squashed between them; Callie was barely conscious next to Romy.

“Callie,” Jenson said softly, an expression of heart-wrenching guilt on his face as he tried to remember what had happened, how his beautiful fragile mate had been hurt, but it was all a blur of anger and rage. “Alpha, please…”

“Go!” Fenrir said. He didn’t want to make anyone in his pack suffer further and it was clear that Jenson had got the message. It wasn’t as though he didn’t understand why they had fought in the first place, even if they had taken it too far.

Not needing to be told twice, Jenson pushed himself to his feet. “Callie!” he said, rushing to his mate's side, as quick as he could given his injured ribs and ankle, which had him limping. 

“You did this to her,” Romy yelled the moment her father was close enough to hear her righteous anger. “She’s already sick and then you push her aside as if she’s nothing because fighting Uncle Damon is more important.” 

“Don’t speak to me like that, young lady!” Jenson said with a scowl, not appreciating the attitude his daughter was giving him, even though he could admit that this was largely his fault. 

“No, don’t you talk to me, Dad. I’m so mad at you right now; just leave me and mum alone!” Romy didn’t want her father anywhere near her or her mum right now. She might of punched him in the face herself given half the chance and, if he didn’t back off right now, that was exactly what she was going to do. 

“You’ve been spending far too much time with that boy!” Jenson snapped, looking over to where Clayton was still being held by the scruff of the neck by the Alpha. However, as Jenson turned his head back to Callie and Romy there was a sharp crack and his face started to sting terribly. He was startled for a moment, not knowing what had happened until he realised that Romy, his darling little Romy, who was so sweet and calm, had slapped him. 

“That boy has saved me from being hurt more times than I can count this year, so don’t you dare start putting this on Clayton!” Romy raged, glaring at her father hatefully. It was possibly rather fortunate that Callie was unconscious in Romy’s arms at this point, it was doubtful she would have approved of her mate and daughter fighting like this. 

“And how many of those situations were you in because of Clayton and Harry in the first place?” Jenson demanded to know; he was seriously starting to question the wisdom of allowing his daughter to attend Hogwarts if she was needing to be protected so often.

“Not a single one,” Romy growled angrily, not going to listen to insinuations against her pack brothers; admittedly a few of those situations had been because she was with Harry and Clay, but none of them had been because of them. “You’re such a bully, just like your brother!" she shouted at her father. "You’re more like him than you want to admit!” 

“I am nothing like that monster,” Jenson said quietly, hurt that his daughter would ever say such a thing. He had always been proud of the fact that he was nothing like the monster Gideon had been raised to be; that his mother, unlike Gideon's, had raised him right. 

“Yes you are. You hurt mum and, rather than care, you carried on with what you were doing. You might not be as bad as him but you’re still a monster!” Romy hissed, even surprising herself with her words. “Just leave us alone.” 

“Just give them some space for a few, Jenson,” Lukas suggested, giving the Beta an apologetic smile; he felt bad for Jenson having to hear such horrible things from Romy but it was clear that the teenage girl was not ready to listen .

“Damon started this," Jenson insisted indigently, gesturing with a wave of his hand towards where Damon was still trying to calm Micha down. "Why isn’t he the one being sent away!?” 

“He started it?” Romy asked incredulously, look up at her father with a disbelieving expression. “Seriously? How old are you? Go for a walk, Dad," she said firmly, not able to stand the sight of him at the moment, "before I fail to resist the urge to slap you again.”

“You wouldn’t,” Jenson said, giving his daughter a stern look. He was still a little shocked that Romy had slapped him once, despite how angry she was, but he couldn't believe she would actually do it again.

“Try me,” Romy hissed, glaring at her Dad hatefully, daring him to actually push her when she was so furious with him. 

“I didn’t mean for your mother to get hurt,” Jenson said; he was truly regretful that Callie had been hurt and he didn’t really want to leave her now but he was slowly running out of viable options. He had never seen Romy as angry as she was now. 

“But she still did,” Romy said harshly. It was all very well and good for her father to feel guilt and regret what he did now but that didn’t take it back. In the heat of the moment he had shown who he was capable of being and it wasn’t a person that Romy liked. Never before had she appreciated the similarities between her Dad and his brother, who had been one of her tormentors when she had been kidnapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Jenson said, looking at his daughter, begging silently with her to forgive him but she kept her gaze firm and cold. 

“It’s too late for sorry,” Romy said firmly. She really didn’t want to listen to her Dad say that he was sorry. She knew that he was, that he honestly meant it but saying it wouldn’t make the slightest bit of difference. She knew that she was being harsh but she really didn’t want to deal with his guilt right now. 

“Romy…” Jenson started to say, only to be interrupted.

“Just go,” Romy said harshly. She was done listening to him ramble about how sorry he was, how guilty he was feeling. All Romy wanted was to sit with her mother and make sure that she was okay. Callie had passed out during the fight and desperately needed medical attention that ironically only she could give. 

With a sigh, Jenson stood up and turned away from the others and walked away from them slowly, limping on his injured leg and clutching at his hurting ribs; it was clear that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with his daughter right now. They all needed a little space to cool down, though it still irked him that Damon wasn’t being sent away too. 

Harry watched from his position at Fenrir’s side as the Beta wolf left; he was worried about Romy, but she seemed perfectly content to go back to cuddling into her sleeping mother. 

“There isn’t even a fight for me to jump into anymore,” Clayton grumbled as he finally managed to free himself from the Alpha’s firm grip, much to Harry’s amusement. The eldest of the pups quickly headed towards his father. “You okay, Dad?” he asked. 

Damon nodded; he had a split lip and a fair few bruises, but nothing that wouldn’t heal quickly. “I’m fine, more worried about Micha,” he said. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about us before; I didn’t want you to have to deal with this while you were trying to cope with everything at school.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clay said dismissively, not really wanting to get into a fight with his father over that at the moment, given everything he had just seen. “You okay, Mummy?” he asked instead, smirking at Micha.

“I’ll be fine,” Micha answered quietly, not moving from where he was snuggled in Damon’s arms, against his chest, still feeling rather shaken. “And don’t call me Mummy,” he added as an afterthought.

Harry laughed, turning to look at his mate over his shoulder when he felt Fenrir’s arms squeeze him gently. “You did good, little one,” the Alpha praised, nuzzling into his little mate. 

“You did good too, wolfie,” Harry added with a cheeky grin, trying not to show how much the Alpha words had made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. Maybe behaving wouldn’t be so bad, he realised, not when Fenrir was going to be so nice to him after. 

It did nothing to stem the guilt Harry felt when he remembered the vow and his plans to break into the Ministry of Magic; he even momentarily considered telling his mate the truth but was too scared to do so just yet. Behaving was all very well and good, he loved how Fenrir responded to him, but he was painfully and heartbreakingly aware that behaving wouldn’t get him very far in the coming war. 

FGHP

The days were blurring together like they had before, during all those years in Azkaban; granted there were no dementors here to wear on his soul, to steal every measure of happiness he had ever felt, but the company of Deatheaters was not much of a step up.

The endless streams of questions about Harry, about Dumbledore, even about Fenrir Greyback, for some reason, left him weary and struggling to remember why he was holding anything back. His cousin Bellatrix was the one who seemed to find the most pleasure it trying to torture his secrets out of him, or at least she was the one who was there, in his cell, most often.

However, she was hardly the only one. The Lestrange brothers had both taken their turns, knives and spells, slicing into him, making him hurt, they weren’t particularly imaginative with their torture though. Nott had enjoyed waiting until he was too exhausted to stay awake and then waking him by pressing small flames against his skin before backing off; he would hold him on the verge of sleep for hours. Crabbe and Goyle were old school, using their fists to try and beat the information out of him.

He had been left there, chained to a wall, alone for the moment, though he hurt too much to sleep thanks to Rodolphus’ fine knife work, the small wounds that littered his body spelled not to heal. Sirius groaned as he heard someone approaching, footsteps on the stairs, getting closer until they stopped a few feet away.

“I have nothing to tell you,” Sirius said, not sure why they were still bothering other than for the pleasure they found in his suffering and he managed to lift his head long enough to glare at the person in front of him.

“Hello, Sirius,” his visitor said, standing there in front of him, hands in his pockets.

“Remus,” Sirius said in little more than a whisper. He couldn’t believe it, his friend, his lover had really come for him. “Quick, get me out of here,” Sirius said, pulling against the chains that held his hands above him. 

“I don’t think so,” Remus said calmly, shaking his head slowly. “You deserve this, you know,” he said, walking to one of the walls and leaning against it casually.

“I just wanted to be a family,” Sirius said in a hushed voice, not sure why Remus wasn’t helping him. Surely this was a conversation that they could have later, when they weren’t in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. “You turned Harry against me,” he said, remembering why he was so angry with the man in front of him. 

“But we could all be a family, if you would just be good at tell me what you know,” Remus said, pushing off the wall and coming to stand in front of Sirius. “Tell me what Dumbledore is up to, tell me all about Harry, and then we can go home.”

“Yes, yes,” Sirius said desperately. “Dumbledore has a plan, he always has a plan, Remus, like he told us about in his office, you remember. When he told us how he set Neville up to be a hero…”

“That’s right, I’m remembering now,” Remus said, rewarding Sirius by healing one of the cuts in his side. “Keep talking,” he said with a grin.

And Sirius did, his secrets spilled from his lips, desperate to prove himself to his lifelong friend, to prove his willingness to work with his former lover, to earn his freedom. Everything he knew falling from his mouth, each secret earning him a small degree of healing, his grey eyes fixed on Remus as his friend walked around the small cell, nodding to show he was still listening.

“What else?” Remus asked, as Sirius fell quiet.

“That’s all, now we can be a family, you’ll take me home to Harry, right?” Sirius asked, hope on his face.

Remus cast a spell showing him the time and he sighed as though disappointed. “Seems our time is up, maybe another day,” Remus said, turning on the spot and leaving the cell, the barred door slamming closed behind him. “You really have been most helpful, Black,” he said, staring at Sirius through the bars.

“No, Remus!” Sirius yelled, tugging harder at his chains. “You promised.”

“I lied,” Remus said, but even as Sirius looked on the man's features began to change. Remus’ hair paled and grew before his very eyes, he became taller, more slender, until another man stood before him. “Malfoys are such very good liars after all. Good day to you, Black. I do so appreciate your assistance,” Lucius said as he strolled from the dungeon with a smirk on his lips.

FGHP

It had taken Micha more than an hour to calm down enough after his panic attack to be able to let go of his mate. Once he had, Harry talked him into going for a stroll around the edge of the clearing; Damon was using the time to talk to Clayton, which seemed to be going fairly well given that neither of them were shouting at the other yet.

Micha, however, still seemed a little on edge and wouldn’t stray far from Damon. He kept casting the occasional glance over his shoulder as if checking that he was still there. Harry honestly didn’t blame him in the least, he was just glad that he could see Fenrir, who seemed to be having a rather heated discussion with Lukas. Either way, both dominants needed some time to deal with their issues leaving Harry and Micha to fend for themselves. 

“So, you and Damon seem extra cuddly,” Harry said, nudging his friend, when Micha glanced towards Damon again. “Or is that just that you don’t have to put on a show in front of Clay now?”

“He took me on a date,” Micha told him, turning to smile at his friend, remembering the great evening that they had had at the funfair. 

“As in an actual date?” Harry asked, smothering the flare of jealousy inside him, in favour of being happy for his friend. “Like go out of the territory and spend time together being couple-y kind of date?” 

“Yeah, he took me to a funfair,” Micha said, with obvious excitement. “It was so colourful and so much fun, though rather loud,” he said a grin on his face as he remembered all the rides and sugary treats that Damon had bought him. 

“I bet you loved that,” Harry said with a laugh, imagining how Micha would have reacted to such a place given he had never spent much times anywhere except living with various werewolf packs. “Damon and my Dad took me and Clay once,” he said, remembering the day that felt like a lifetime ago now. “Dad left early… we never did go again. I think the mistake was giving Clay candy floss,” he added with a chuckle.

“Yeah, that stuff is awesome,” Micha said smiling. “Though if you ask the Alpha nicely I gave him something to give to you but knowing him he probably forgot.” 

“I can’t believe you went on a date,” Harry said half to himself. “Was it awesome?” he asked, his curiosity winning out. He knew it wasn’t something he was ever likely to experience; the mental picture his brain conjured of Fenrir at a funfair just seemed completely wrong.

“It was amazing…” Micha said dramatically, before turning to his friend with a serious expression. “Wait, you’ve never been on date have you?” he asked, already sure he knew the answer to that question.

“I’m fifteen and my mate is the grumpiest Alpha alive,” Harry pointed out with a shrug. “What do you think?” He didn’t want to make a thing out of it and he certainly didn’t want to ruin Micha’s happiness with his petty jealousy. Their mates were two very different people and Harry could accept that he and Micha were bound to be treated differently because of that; though that just gave him disturbing images of dating Damon that he hastily pushed from his mind.

“There wasn’t anyone before you came here?” Micha asked curiously; Harry was a good looking young man, it was likely that he could have found someone if he wanted to.

“Nope,” Harry said, shaking his head; he hadn’t really had much interaction with many people at all before he had come to the pack. “It’s always just been grumpy pants, so I must live vicariously through you. Tell me all about it,” he said, wanting to hear all about Micha’s date… well the less intimate parts anyway.

“There was a Ferris wheel and a fun house and spinning tea cups, I didn’t like those so much,” Micha said, talking quickly with his excitement, “the Ferris wheel was brilliant, we went on twice and there was a lot of kissing at the top, Damon even won me a teddy bear, I called it cuddles.” 

“Is that that huge thing that you were cuddling earlier?” Harry asked with a laugh, he had been wondering where it came from; he had assumed that it was a gift from Damon at some point, but it made a lot of sense that it was a funfair prize.

“Yeah, I love him so much!” Micha said with a grin. 

“The bear or Damon?” Harry asked with a smirk. It was so good to see his fellow submissive so happy, particularly when he remembered how Micha had been just a few months earlier.

“Both!” Micha said with a joyful laugh, relishing in the truth of that. Damon had wormed his way into his heart to completely; he couldn’t resist glancing over at his mate, who was sharing an embrace with his son; it looked like Clay was being far more rational than his father had believed him capable of being. He would try to remember to point that out to Damon later; he had always thought that his mate was underestimating the eldest pup.  

“Aww, you’re so cute all loved up!” Harry said, catching the adoring expression on his friend’s face when he looked in Damon’s direction.

“We have to get the Alpha to take you out on a date,” Micha said, turning back to Harry. He was sure he would never forget how happy that day had made him and he wanted that for Harry too. 

“Okay, not so cute any more,” Harry said with a scowl, already imagining how well that conversation would go. He was pretty much of the opinion that they had plenty going on in their lives without trying to do the whole dating thing; he and Fenrir were already mated, it was difficult to logically see what the point of trying to go on dates would be.

“You don’t want him to?” Micha asked with a frown, not really understanding why Harry wouldn’t want to go on a date. He hadn’t really seen it before but their relationship had felt as if it was just about sex. It was nice to know that there was more to it than that. 

“I don’t think bossy boots is really the date type,” Harry said with a sigh. He really couldn’t imagine Fenrir taking him anywhere that didn’t have a practical purpose. Fenrir just wasn’t the frivolous type and mostly that didn’t bother Harry at all; mostly. 

“He would be if you asked him,” Micha said giving Harry a huge smile. He felt a little bad for Harry, he wanted for Fenrir to take Harry out and spoil him a little, the Alpha was far too serious sometimes; most of the time… all of the time. 

“Isn’t the whole point that he asks me?” Harry asked with a frown. While he was kind of curious to maybe trying going on a date at some point, if he made it through the war alive, but he wasn’t going to ask the Alpha out, that just felt weird somehow.

“See, now we’re talking,” Micha said with an enthusiastic nod, glad that Harry had at least caught on to that much. “We can drop hints and…”

“Micha, I love you but no,” Harry interrupted; he definitely didn’t want to try and manipulate his mate into taking him on a date. Either Fenrir would take him willingly, because he wanted to, or not at all.

“I don’t care what you say, I am older and therefore wiser and I will get Fenrir to take you on a date,” Micha said happily. He was in too much of a good mood, now that his mind was fixated on the date he and Damon had had, to be dissuaded by Harry on this. He had been through hell today but he wasn’t going to let it bring down his good mood. 

“Older yes, wiser… not so much,” Harry teased, receiving a soft glare from his friend for the trouble. 

“Okay then, smarty pants,” Micha said with a chuckle, getting the message; he wasn’t going to give up on the idea, wanting his friend to experience a real date, but Harry clearly wasn’t about to be persuaded. “So, what’s been going on at Hogwarts, anything interesting?” Micha asked, changing the subject.

“Not a lot,” Harry said with a grin and a shrug. “You know us, we like the quiet life,” he added, giving his friend a nudge and a wink.

“Oh I bet,” Micha said, laughing along with Harry. He was sure that his friend wouldn’t recognise a quiet life if it hit him in the head. “So come on what are you planning?” he asked, knowing that Harry was bound to be up to something of interest.

“Breaking into the Ministry of Magic, stealing stuff, the usual,” Harry said with amusement; Micha, of course, had no idea just how serious Harry was, not when he sounded so casual, as if he were joking. 

“Sounds like fun,” Micha returned with a roll of his eyes, assuming that Harry was just being Harry as there was no way that he could ever be serious about something like that. His fellow submissive might have been a little reckless on occasion but he wasn’t stupid.

“Could be, as long as we don’t happen to bump into anyone who doesn’t fancy being friends,” Harry said, grinning at Micha, glad that his fellow submissive hadn’t taken him seriously. 

“Wait, you’re not actually serious are you?” Micha asked, he didn’t think that Harry was but he had to ask, he had to be sure. There was something very specific in the way Harry had said it and he suddenly wasn’t quite so sure that his fellow submissive was joking. 

“Do I look like a complete idiot?” Harry asked, a slight twinge of guilt at this, not liking that he was deliberately having to mislead his friend but liking the idea of Micha getting caught up in his mess, or telling Damon or Fenrir, even less.

“Should I answer that honestly?” Micha asked with a smile and a nudge to Harry’s ribs, which made Harry giggle a little. 

“Hope you two are behaving yourselves,” Damon said as he approached them, clearly having finished his talk with Clayton. 

“Of course!” Harry and Micha answered in sync, making them both glance at each other and burst out laughing.

“Hmm, I’m not convinced,” Damon said eyeing the two submissives with suspicion. “I guess I better separate you,” he said with a smile. “Go on, Harry, go talk with Clay, or perhaps you could rescue Fenrir from Lukas,” he added, looking at where the young dominant now seemed to be lecturing a very bored looking Alpha, who didn’t actually seem to be listening.

“You sure Clay doesn’t want to talk with his Mummy?” Harry asked with a grin, moving quickly out the way when Micha went to give him a shove. He gave his fellow submissive a teasing wave as he headed over in Clay’s direction, leaving the couple to talk alone.

Romy was sat with her mother, a short distance from where Clay was sat staring into the fire, seemingly lost in thought; Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze as he passed, the unasked question, of whether she was okay, in his eyes as she turned to look at him. 

The youngest of the pups was grateful for Harry checking on her, but she really wanted to be alone with her mother for the moment, so she gave him a quick nod and a slightly forced smile that she didn’t expect him to buy for a second; thankfully he seemed to understand enough and continued on his way to join Clayton.

“You should really forgive your father,” Callie said kindly, turning her daughter’s attention back to her. “He didn’t mean for me to get hurt, it was an accident,” she insisted.

“You sound like one of those people defending their abusers,” Romy said grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest; Callie just frowned at her daughter, not liking what she had said.

“And have you ever seen your Dad try to hurt me?” she asked. “Or, for that matter, ever let any harm come to either of us when he could do something to prevent it?”

“No,” Romy admitted reluctantly. She knew that Jenson wasn’t a bad person and would never actually want harm to come to either of them, particularly at his own hand, but she equally didn’t think that they could act like it hadn’t happened.

“I know you are upset, Romy,” Callie said taking her daughter hands in her own, “but I really think you need to find a way to forgive him. These dominants tend to get a bit hot headed when they have a bad day, this was just them letting off steam,” she explained. “I should have probably known better than to get in the way, but us submissives can’t be perfect all the time.”

Romy giggled, giving her mother a weak smile. She knew her mother was right even if she didn’t particularly like it. She wasn’t sure that she was ready to forgive her father right now but she knew she would eventually, she loved him too much not to. He had saved her after all and she had been rather harsh to him. 

“Are you going to manage not to shout at or slap him when he comes back?” Callie asked with a teasing smile. She still couldn’t quite believe that her daughter had slapped Jenson, even after Romy had admitted as much to her herself.

“I think so,” she said with a sigh. She wasn’t so much angry at him now, more disappointed that he hadn’t been able to stop being an angry dominant long enough to be a mate and father like he was supposed to be; though she was wondering if her father’s usually controlled and calm temperament had made her expect too much of him.

“Well I am glad to hear that,” Callie said, “because he is on his way over; well… limping his way over. I suppose I need to heal him up before he makes that ankle any worse by walking on it.”

“You could just let him suffer a little longer,” Romy muttered under her breath, thinking that her Dad deserved to suffer for a little bit for hurting her mum.

“Romy!” Callie said with a gasp. “I know you are upset but I don’t want to hear you suggesting such things again; do you understand me, young lady? Your father isn’t the only one who thinks Clayton is a bad influence on you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Romy said, looking up at her mother guiltily. “I didn’t really mean that, but Clay is a good influence too sometimes, you know,” she added, looking her mother in the eye. Callie looked sceptical. “I'm not so scared any more,” Romy pointed out and Callie had to admit that was true; for all his faults, Clayton had helped her daughter come out of her shell.

“And taught you to stand up for yourself,” Callie added, raising one of Romy’s hands in her own and pressing a kiss to the palm. She was so proud of how her daughter was growing as a person, and she knew that her nephew and Harry both had a lot to do with that.

“Yeah, though I will never quite match Harry’s diva tendencies,” Romy said with a smile, casting a glance over to where Harry had managed to pry Fenrir away from Lukas and was currently in the process of sweet talking the Alpha into something in a way only Harry could manage. 

“Well that I am very glad to hear,” Jenson said as he reached his mate and daughter. “Can I sit here?” he asked somewhat nervously, sure that they would both just send him away; however, his mate turned and smiled up at him.

“You had better sit here before you hurt your ankle more,” Callie said, moving along and gesturing for him to take a seat between the two of them. She really didn’t like that he was walking on an injured ankle at all.

“Romy?” Jenson asked, turning to his daughter, pivoting awkwardly on his injured ankle and almost toppling over. It was fairly clear that it was her who was actually upset at what he had done, and her forgiveness that he would need to earn, even if he didn’t think he deserved it.

“If mum agrees,” Romy said grumpily, glaring at her father but still shuffling up a little on the log to make room for him. She wasn’t exactly happy about it but this was clearly what her mum wanted and she wasn’t going to go against her mum for anything. 

“I want you to agree, pumpkin” Jenson said gently, still standing rather awkwardly, putting all his weight on one foot and clutching at his ribs, which were throbbing something awful. However, he was determined that he wouldn’t be sitting down until Romy was happy for him to do so. 

“Can you at least allow me to heal you while you have this conversation?” Callie asked with exasperation. The last thing she wanted was for the injuries Jenson had suffered to worsen because he had refused to be healed all due to a matter of wounded pride. 

“No, not yet,” Jenson said firmly, holding his ground. Callie and Romy meant more to him than anything and he would suffer however long it took to get his daughter to permit him to sit down. The two submissive females in front of him were his whole reason for existing. He would have given up all four limbs completely if it meant them being happy and healthy. There would be no price too high to pay for his two beautiful girls.  

“Figured you deserve to suffer have you?” Romy snapped angrily. She was sat rather stiffly, determined that she wasn’t just going to forgive her father in a second simply because he wanted her to. She wanted to make sure he knew why she was so upset first. 

“I knew that all along, pumpkin,” Jenson assured her with a wry smile. He had known from the moment that Fenrir had mentioned that he had hurt his mate that he deserved to suffer. He had grown up with so much aggression and violence around him and he had never wanted that for his family.

“Romy, for goodness sake, let him sit down,” Callie said impatiently when Jenson shifted, trying to keep his balance on his good leg, wincing at the pain it was causing him.

“Fine, he can sit,” Romy agreed, seeing that her father was genuinely having trouble staying standing up on his own at the moment. She was fairly sure that he had received the message that she was trying to give.

“Thank you,” Callie said, genuinely relieved that her daughter wasn’t planning on making Jenson work too hard for her forgiveness, though she knew Romy well enough to know that she wouldn’t let him get off easy. 

“Yes, thank you,” Jenson said in earnest as he finally took a seat between his mate and daughter, glad to finally take the weight of his ankle. Though sitting down did nothing to alleviate the throbbing of his ribs; in fact, sitting down as heavily as he had, jarred them and he grunted in pain. 

“Now, I’m healing you, no arguments,” Callie said fiercely, giving Jenson a firm look. She didn’t care how tired she was or how drained she felt, she was going to heal her mate before he did himself permanent damage. 

“I want to apologise, to both of you,” Jenson said, admitting defeat and allowing Callie to begin casting her diagnostic spells to check exactly what injuries he had suffered, so that she would be able to cast the appropriate healing spells. 

“Are you apologising because you’re actually sorry or because you think it’s what we want to hear?” Romy asked, glaring at her father. She wanted the truth from him, not excuses.

“Romy…” Callie chastised, not liking that their little girl was being quite so pushy about the whole issue.

“You have every right to be angry,” Jenson said, interrupting his mate and giving Callie an apologetic smile. “I want you to know that I truly am sorry for hurting you,” he told his beautiful mate. “Both of you,” he added, looking to Romy. “The two of you are my whole world and I love you both so much. I can’t survive in this world without you. Please, I’m begging you, forgive me for my idiocy?” 

“I forgive you, I know it was an accident,” Callie told him with certainty, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the corner of Jenson’s mouth. 

“Fine, I forgive you too,” Romy said grudgingly, though she really did. Part of her wanted to drag out her Dad’s suffering a bit longer but she couldn’t bring herself to do so when her mother was looking at her so pleadingly.

“Thank you, both of my darling girls, thank you,” Jenson said, pressing a kiss to Romy’s temple and then Callie’s lips. He still wasn’t sure that he deserved their forgiveness but his mate and daughter had granted it to him anyway.

“I am still pretty mad at you,” Romy said as she wrapped her arms around her Dad, letting him hug her close.

“I am still pretty mad at me too,” Jenson said with a sigh, “so we can be mad at me together, okay?” He actually found himself glad that Romy was so protective of her mother, even if it meant she wasn’t happy with him at the moment.

“Yeah, that sounds good, Dad,” Romy said with a sigh; she felt better knowing that her father wasn’t just forgetting what he had done.

“You still want me as your Dad then?” Jenson asked, only half teasing as he expressed his fear. He didn’t know what he would do if Romy didn’t want to be his daughter any more; he just loved her so very much.

“I’m mad at you,” Romy said with a light glare at him, “I’m not THAT mad at you,” she went on. Her Dad would really have to do something truly terrible to actually make her want their relationship to change.

“Pumpkin,” Jenson said hesitantly, “I need you to do something for me.” He felt bad asking anything of her at the moment, but he had to check something; he would have done it himself but he didn’t have Callie or Romy’s skill with healing magic.

“I’m only just talking to you again and you want favours?” Romy asked, though she was mostly teasing. 

“I want you to check over your mother,” Jenson said, looking at her with a seriousness that made her pause, “make sure I didn’t hurt her,” he went on, and Romy could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke those words. “I saw you do the spells on Micha, I know you can do it,” he explained.

“Okay, fine, I can do that,” Romy said with a sigh, feeling a little bad that she had been so busy being mad at her Dad that it hadn’t occurred to her to do that herself earlier.

“I’m not sure that that is a good idea,” Callie said with a frown, thinking of the secret she was keeping. Only Tessie knew what she thought might be wrong with her, she hadn’t had the courage to get it confirmed, it wasn’t like she could perform the spell on herself. 

“I want to make sure you’re alright,” Jenson said giving Callie a kiss to her temple, “Please, I have to know I didn’t hurt you.” 

Callie sighed, knowing that there wasn’t any way that she would be getting out of this, not with her mate looking at her like a wounded puppy. “Oh alright,” she said, giving her daughter a nod, though looking around to make sure that no one else was close by. If she was, she didn’t want anyone else to know, at least not yet. 

Romy removed her wand and repeated the complicated motion she had used on Micha earlier, the one she knew was needed, and muttered the incantation that she was getting rather practiced at. As the results presented themselves in their usual way, Romy gasped, not entirely believing what it was that she was seeing. 

“Romy, pumpkin, what is it?” Jenson asked with concern, not liking the reaction his daughter had had. “What’s wrong?” 

Romy repeated the spell wanting to be sure she hadn’t just made a mistake. “Mum…” she began, looking up at her mother with wide, startled eyes, before whispering so quietly that only her parents could hear her, “I think you might be pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we will be back again on the 19th, for Fragmented Soul special anniversary chapter, which we are both very excited for you to get to read. In the meantime, please do spare a moment to leave us a review/comment; we would love to hear your thoughts.


	62. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day and most of the pack are celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary to Fragmented Soul, the first chapter of which was posted one year ago today. In celebration of this we have written this special anniversary chapter. We warn you this is kind of insanely long; though you will have lots of time to read it, given we will be taking a break from updating now for the next four weeks, so that we can catch our breath and spare a few minutes for a few of the other projects we are supposed to be working on.  
> If you have Fragmented Soul withdrawal, then you might want to check out The Furry Bits, if you haven't read them yet. These are stories set in the Fragmented Soul Universe (both past and future), that don't fit into the main story. (And we will likely been updating this with a chapter at some point during the break)  
> We really do appreciate all the support and encouragement that you readers have given us over the last year.

Chapter 62 - Valentines

“Happy Valentine's Day, Marshmallow,” Micha said sleepily, rolling over and snuggling into his mate, the teddy bear, Cuddles, nestled between them. Damon groaned, placing a soft kiss to his submissive’s lips, hoping that he would take the hint and go back to sleep.

Micha, however, had a devious plan in mind, seeing as it was a rather special day, and that required both him and his mate to be up in more ways than one; though Micha had more tact than to try to initiate it before the pups had gone back to school. Clay had so far been very accepting of their relationship but they didn’t want to push the teenager too far too soon. Having sex in the middle of the clearing would likely not help with the teenager’s acceptance of them, Micha was sure.

“Shush, trouble, go back to sleep,” Damon said, cuddling Micha closer to him without opening his eyes. He was warm, comfortable and he had his mate in his arms but it was just too early to be awake no matter what day it was or what his mate had planned for them. 

“But Damon, it’s Valentine's Day,” Micha said, as though his mate had overlooked a major advantage of being awake right now while everyone else was asleep. 

“Mhmmm, well I request that your gift to me,” Damon said sleepily, “as your wonderful mate, is to let me sleep for at least another hour. Preferably an hour without your hand down my trousers,” he added, opening one eye to peer at his mate, who was grinning at him while he moved his hand into the dominant's clothing.

“Don’t you want my hand there, marshmallow? Because instead of sleeping I could give you a blow job,” Micha said as his hand stroked at the dominant's steadily growing erection. Damon had to bite his tongue to hold back a groan at the sensation, not wanting to encourage his mischievous mate. 

“Merlin! Please no, I can’t cope if you two start, it’s bad enough when Harry and Fenrir do it,” they heard Clay grumble from his own bed a metre or so away. His voice was kind of muffled as if he had buried himself beneath his hides and blankets to stop himself from hearing his father and Micha as they made out with each other.

“I thought you wanted brothers and sisters, Clay,” Micha said with a smirk on his lips, happy to be able to get his own back for the 'mummy' comments the day before. “You do know how babies are made right?” the submissive teased, while keeping his hand firmly in place, exactly where Damon didn't want it to be if he was ever going to get back to sleep, something that seemed distinctly less likely now that Clayton was awake. 

“Yeah and it’s not by giving blow jobs; that isn’t the hole it needs to go in to make babies,” Clay snapped irritably. He didn’t care how early it was, he wanted to go back to sleep and he didn’t want to listen to Micha pleasure his father in that way, it was just too disturbing to put into words. 

“Do you HAVE to be so crude, Clayton?” Romy asked with a tired sigh, realising there would be no going back to sleep now that she was awake. Once she was awake that was it, she may as well just get up and start the day. Callie would need as much help as she could get today anyway. 

“Does Micha have to give my dad a blow job while I'm right here?” Clayton returned, though he didn’t sound so snippy when he spoke to Romy. It was enough to make Micha giggle a little as he heard how Clay’s tone softened when he spoke to her.

Just as Clay asked this question the Alpha male let out a low, throaty moan, clearly having been attempting to hold it back and not make a sound. It then became rather apparent that there was a reason why Harry had not joined in the banter as he normally would have done; he had always been taught not to talk with his mouth full, after all. 

“We haven’t even had breakfast yet,” Romy complained with a groan of her own, as she realised what was going on between the Alpha pair. Normally she didn’t mind the rather crude banter that passed between them all but it was so early and they all needed more rest, though it didn’t seem like it was going to happen. 

“Harry has,” Micha said cheekily, feeling rather pleased with himself for his little joke. Damon grunted out his amusement, nuzzling into his mate, realising that he was not going to be getting back to sleep any time soon, not with the Alpha pair doing whatever it was they were doing and Micha's hand in his trousers. 

“And it was yummy” Harry said as he re-emerged from beneath the hides he shared with the Alpha male. If anyone had been looking over then they would have been rather disturbed to see him licking his lips as he snuggled into Fenrir’s side, the Alpha moving his arm to accept him there and hold him tightly against him. 

“That is so wrong,” Clay said, scrunching up his nose in disgust as he sat up in his bed, stretching out a yawn. 

Jenson was already sitting upright and not in his bed, Callie’s head was in his lap, stroking her hair lovingly as he watched over the rest of the pack, though a little disapproving of their morning banter. After the previous day though, he was keeping rather tight lipped, knowing that he really couldn't be in another fight, especially not with Damon. 

The two dominants had apologised to one another late the previous evening; they had both said things that they shouldn't have and Jenson knew that, as the Beta, he should have been able to keep the few pack members in his charge safe. The two of them were back on civil terms and were no longer sniping at each other, much to the happiness of the rest of the pack. 

“My turn?” Micha asked, continuing his less than subtle pumping of his mate’s hard cock. Micha was filled with a confidence that he had never known before, he just wanted to feel connected to his mate; after the traumatic events of the full moon it was all he could think about. So much had happened and part of him wanted to forget but he knew that it had made him stronger. 

“I don’t think so, trouble. Clayton is traumatised enough,” Damon said as he reached down and halted the movements of his submissive's hand, though it took a great strength for him to do so given how good it felt. Damon didn't want there to be many situations where he was telling Micha not to pleasure him in that way. “Later,” he promised, placing a chaste kiss on his mate’s lips. 

“Ugh… seriously, Dad. Did you have to?” Clay asked, grabbing the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be one of his shoes, and using it as a projectile as he threw it in the general direction of his Dad. It missed by an inch or two and landed harmlessly just off to the left of Damon and Micha. 

“I’ll start breakfast, shall I,” Callie said with amusement, climbing from the pile of hides that made up her and Jenson’s bed, though her mate did not look too pleased with her doing this. “Do you still want some Harry or are you full?” she asked innocently, casting an amused glance over at the Alpha pair, who were ignoring the rest of them in favour of sharing a rather intimate kiss. 

“I’ll help you, mum,” Romy said, scrambling up to help her mother rather quickly. She and her parents had decided to keep what they had discovered the previous evening quiet for the moment; at least until they could confirm it all properly with the help of a healer, which would of course mean a trip to St Mungo’s. This was something that wouldn’t be easy considering the stigma around their kind; they'd be lucky if they weren't just turned away and not seen at all. 

“Oh, I think I’ll fit some more in,” Harry said eyeing Fenrir appreciatively. The Alpha only gave a rough grunt, drawing his little mate closer to him; he did not exactly approve of this conversation and was more than willing to go back to simply kissing his little mate, tasting himself on the submissive's tongue.

“Can we please ban all sexual behaviour from the clearing, please!” Clay asked pleadingly. This was the last thing he wanted to be talking about before he had even had breakfast. Thinking about his Dad and Micha, not to mention Harry and Fenrir, was going to put him off his breakfast the rate they were going. 

“You’re only complaining because you don’t have anyone to do anything sexual with, other than yourself,” Harry teased, his nimble fingers playing with the blond curls on the Alpha’s chest, working their way up to his mate's nipple, pinching it between thumb and forefinger, knowing exactly what reaction this would initiate from his mate. 

“Little one,” Fenrir growled warningly, which only made Harry smile wider as he got the reaction that he wanted. He did so love teasing his dominant mate in this way. 

“I hate to spoil everyone’s moods, but we should probably get up and dressed into our school robes,” Romy said with a tone of sadness in her voice. None of them wanted to leave again so soon, but they had already missed a whole day of school and it was likely that the headmaster was already going to be looking for an explanation. He wasn't going to be happy that three students had left the school and just not bothered coming home, especially considering one of those students was Harry.

“I don’t want to go back,” Clay said in a huff. He was home and he was happy because he was with his family; going back to Hogwarts was the last thing he wanted to do. He had been trying not to think about it but he knew that it was inevitable. He had a few things planned for today at Hogwarts with it being Valentine's day and all but he would have missed all of it just to stay in the territory for a while longer, even with his Dad and Micha making out constantly. 

“Harry’s going, therefore you’re going,” Jenson said, before the Alpha had a chance to point this out. He had wanted to add Romy too but he knew that Clay wasn't there to protect her, though he seemed to be doing a wonderful job of it regardless. Jenson wasn't ever going to forget that the dominant pup had killed a man in the name of protecting his daughter. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, he’s the body that I guard,” Clayton said with a tired sigh, rolling his eyes. He really didn’t need them all reminding him constantly, it wasn't like he would ever allow Harry to go back to that school without him, not now he knew what he did about the unbreakable vow. Besides they had plans to make; it wouldn’t be easy to break into the ministry of magic after all.

After the disastrous full moon, Clayton had made the conscious decision not to talk to his dad about the vow. There was too much going on and everyone was clearly under a lot of strain, this was just one more thing that they didn't need. No one could change anything so there was no point in worrying them, at least not yet. Fenrir deserved to know, they all did, but now was not the time to be telling them. 

“No need to sound so upset about that, Clay,” Harry said with a pout. “I am sure we can find some way to make school less boring. Maybe Granger will even have a Valentine's Day card for you or something,” he added with a smirk; he didn’t miss the way that Romy scowled at the mention of the other girl’s name. Harry didn't really want to go back to school either but knew that he didn't have a choice; it might literally kill him if he didn't. 

“Not exactly motivating me to want to go back, Harry,” Clayton pointed out, as he forced himself out of bed. The thought that Granger might have actually sent him a Valentine's Day card made him feel a little sick; there was only one person he wanted to receive a card from today. The three of them really were going to have to get moving if they wanted to get back to Hogwarts in time for their first lesson though; there was no way that they would arrive back in time for breakfast as it was.

“You’ll be having breakfast first,” Callie said firmly as she began the process of making porridge with the help of both Romy and Jenson. “I don’t care what that old headmaster says, you’ll be eating before you go anywhere and if that makes you late then so be it, at least you’ll be fed.” 

“Thanks, Mum,” Romy said, putting down what she had been doing and throwing her arms around Callie, just cuddling her. Callie wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head, knowing that the fourteen year old was just worried for her. The way Jenson looked at her, she knew that he was too, but it wasn't like either of them could change things now. They would get through this together, as a family. 

FGHP

While Callie had cooked the breakfast with a little help from Jenson and Lukas, the three pups had disappeared off to the stream together to wash, and change into their school robes, wanting to be ready when the time came for them to go back. Damon had gone with them, as per Fenrir’s instruction; no one was to go wandering off alone, it was far too dangerous for that even knowing that the three pups were more than capable of taking care of themselves. 

“Oh, for goodness sake, just come here!” Romy said with exasperation, as she stepped towards her cousin and snatched his tie from him. “You really are beyond hopeless!” Her words were affectionate rather than harsh though and Clay just gave her a small, apologetic smile, not really knowing what to say to her other than to simply agree. 

Harry just grinned at the two of them as he adjusted his own tie, the dark green making his eyes an even brighter shade of emerald. He ran his hand through his hair with a frown, some twigs, leaves and other debris falling out as he did so. Normally he didn't mind looking a little dishevelled, it was a sign that his Alpha and mate had satisfied him, however that meant very little at school. In fact it lent more towards bad hygiene than anything else while he was away from the territory. 

Romy as always felt a little ridiculous in her pleated skirt but the two boys were so used to it now that neither of them commented; Clay didn't even give her a lingering stare, knowing how uncomfortable it made her. She had just finished adjusting her blue Ravenclaw tie into a perfectly neat half Windsor knot when she had gone forward to help Clayton. 

“What would I do without you?” Clay asked with a charming smile as he reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He would never get enough of looking at her, she was just so perfect from her dark blue eyes down to her messy curls, there was no doubt that he was absolutely head over heels in love with this girl.

“Strangle yourself with your own tie no doubt,” Harry said with a grin as he pulled on his grey jumper, brushing himself off. This was as good as it was going to get today, he would have a proper shower in the Slytherin dormitory that evening before bed. Until then he was more than happy to have the lingering scent of his mate on him, reminding him who he belonged to. 

“Learning to correctly tie his clothing has never been his strong suit,” Damon commented with a fond smile in his son’s direction. “You should have seen the nightmare of a time I had trying to teach him to tie his shoes.”

“I shan’t hold out much hope for him getting this right then,” Romy said slightly disparagingly as Clay gave her an awkwardly embarrassed half smile, his cheeks going a little red in embarrassment at his dad's words. It was something that he hadn't really wanted Romy to know about him. 

“How about if I promise that on the morning of our wedding I’ll tie my own tie,” Clay said, trying to recover from his father’s attempt to humiliate him. 

“I’m going to go and see Fen,” Harry said rather abruptly as Romy opened her mouth to respond. Harry wasn’t sure why but he had the overwhelming urge to just be with his mate, to be held in his arms and just be close to him. He couldn’t explain it but he wanted it and he was determined to get it before they went back to school.

Damon, however, looked torn, he knew he shouldn’t even allow Harry to walk back to the clearing on his own but equally he didn’t want to leave Clayton and Romy on their own here. “Harry, wait, we’ll come with you,” Damon called but Harry wasn’t in the mood to wait. “Romy, Clay, with me, now.”

“Nah, I think we are good here… all alone… in the woods…” Clay said, giving Romy a wink. She shook her head, rolling her eyes and gave her cousin a rather exasperated look, which told him exactly what she thought about what he had just suggested. 

“And how are you going to explain to Fenrir why Damon had to choose between leaving us alone here and letting Harry walk back alone?” Romy challenged, raising an eyebrow at him, before turning and heading off back towards the clearing after Harry. 

“Fine,” Clay said, with an exaggerated sigh and pout as he turned and followed after his pack brother and sister. He was more than happy to bring up the rear and protect their backs as they headed back; however, Damon lingered, keeping one eye on Harry while waiting for Clay to catch up with them. 

“I will never get used to seeing you actually doing what someone tells you to do,” Damon said with a highly amused smile, which made Clay glare at him. Damon put an arm around his son’s shoulder, laughing a little, the two of them walking together back towards the clearing. 

“Yeah, well, she’s…” Clay said, not sure how to explain it to his father. There were just no words to express how perfect Romy was in his eyes, though he thought that his father might understand considering the looks of adoration he was often seen giving Micha. Now that their secret was out and Clay thought he could relate to how his dad felt about Micha. 

“Special, don’t worry, I understand,” Damon said kindly, a full blown sappy smile on his face. He had seen the way that Clay looked at Romy, and was sure that it was the same dopey expression he wore when he was looking at Micha. 

“Harry!” Romy called out, as Clay and Damon caught up with her. “Apparently he wasn’t keen on waiting,” she grumbled, as the three of them continued to head back towards the clearing, Harry a little way ahead of them, clearly keen to return to his mate. 

“I am sure he can manage the last hundred yards without us holding his hand,” Clay said, rolling his eyes at Romy’s fretting. “Besides we all know he is just going to go throwing himself into Fenrir’s arms, and I, personally, have seen enough of that to last a lifetime already.”

“He’s your best friend,” Romy chastised, “you could try being supportive.”

“Sure, I can be supportive,” Clay said. “I just think I will be supportive with my eyes closed, my fingers in my ears, while I am facing the other way and humming very loudly to myself so I don't hear anything. I really don’t need those mental images. That goes for you and Micha too, Dad.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Damon said with a laugh, just glad that his son was agreeing to be supportive, even if it was only implied in a rather backwards way. “We’ll keep the public displays of affection relatively under control.”

“Aww, but you’re so cute together,” Romy said half teasingly, though she did know where Clay was coming from, she didn’t really fancy watching her parents make out either. The occasional kisses were okay, as it was nice to know that they really did love each other, but anything more… she was glad they kept that private.

“Yeah, absolutely freakin’ adorable,” Clay said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. “And look, I was right,” Clay said motioning over to where Harry had literally thrown himself into Fenrir’s arms. The Alpha male sweeping the submissive off his feet and into a fierce kiss. 

“Hi,” Micha said with a grin on his face, as he came over and quickly pressed himself against Damon’s side the moment they were back in the clearing, almost as if he had been waiting for them to get back, which he probably had. The older submissive male was still a little shaky about being left on his own without his mate since the disaster of the full moon; though he hadn't said anything, Damon just knew. 

“Hi, trouble,” Damon said with a chuckle, pressing a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips, loving that they didn’t have to hide their relationship any more. Micha was one of the most important things in his life along with Clayton, Harry and every other member of their rather odd little pack. He loved them all and even with their occasional fights and their many disagreements, he wouldn't have changed any of them for the world. 

“Yep, I'm just going to talk to Jenson,” Clay said, “because maybe if I get him to hit me around the head enough I might lose consciousness.” 

“Let me help,” Romy said with a laugh, lightly clipping her pack brother over the head before jogging across the clearing to go join her parents, Clay following behind her, rubbing the back of his head; though Damon couldn't help but notice that he was smiling as he did this.

Harry glanced over as his pack siblings returned to the clearing, watching as Romy clipped Clayton round the ear, smiling at them. He really was glad that the truth was out about Micha and Damon; not only did Clay deserve the truth, but Micha and Damon both deserved the chance to have a real relationship with each other, without having to hide it all the time. He knew that he would never have been able to hide what he had with the Alpha, not when his feelings towards the Alpha male were so strong. 

The pack were slowly gravitating to the centre of the clearing, where they all gathered around the fire, breakfast was ready; all apart from the Alpha pair, that is, who seemed to have other plans that didn’t involve eating. Jenson and Lukas were already sat eating their porridge, pointedly not looking at either Harry or Fenrir as the Alpha pair kissed and fondled one another a few feet away. 

Lukas also had his mind on other things this morning; he had arranged to take Nell for a champagne lunch at a castle today and he was more than a little nervous about the prospect of taking her on such an extravagant date, worried that she would hate it. He had toyed with the idea of proposing to her today, but he knew that that was a little premature when the relationship was so new. He just couldn’t help himself sometimes, he was just so in love with her. 

He thought that it was perhaps a good idea to meet her parents first, at least. He also wanted to have her come to the pack and meet them all, though he wasn't quite sure how they would manage this with Nell being a muggle. Lukas hadn't spoken to either of his parents in many years and the rag tag group of werewolves were his family now; they were who he wanted Nell to meet. Though that would mean that he would have to tell them about her first. 

Callie and Tessie were both busy dishing up bowls of food and handing them out, as Romy, Clay, Damon and Micha all came to sit with the rest of the group, all of them hungry and accepting the food with gratitude. Micha curled himself up on Damon’s lap, finding a comfortable position that wasn’t awkward for either of them as they ate their breakfast, the submissive just simply enjoying being close to his mate, needing the warmth and the contact.  

“Little one,” Fenrir said, nibbling at Harry’s jaw, trying to get his mate’s attention back on him. Clay had come to sit beside them to eat his breakfast, talking to his best friend in an attempt to minimise the public displays of affection that were going on all around him. The Alpha, however, didn’t seem to be on board with this plan; he wasn't exactly happy that Harry’s attentions were anywhere other than on him. 

“That’s nice,” Harry said, tilting his head to give the Alpha more access to his neck; he could feel how much Fenrir wanted his attention from the bulge pressing against his arse where he sat on his mate's lap. Clay groaned in horror as Harry wriggled his hips, grinding against Fenrir’s erection, the Alpha letting out a low, territorial growl. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private,” Harry suggested with a salacious grin. “I could lose some of these clothes.”

“No,” Fenrir grunted between pressing kisses to his mate’s neck and jaw, turning and holding Harry so that his little mate’s chest was pressed firmly against his, Harry's leg's wrapped around the older man's waist. They had both been given bowls of porridge but these were quickly disposed of now, neither of them interested in eating when they had each other and were this turned on. “Keep the clothes,” Fenrir clarified when Harry looked up at him curiously, not used to his mate turning down time alone.

“I so don’t need to hear this,” Clay said, being completely ignored by both his best friend and his Alpha. Getting to his feet he wandered over to where Lukas and Romy were sat eating, Tessie beside them too, sharing a conversation about what they were learning at school. Even this was preferable to what Harry and Fenrir were doing. 

Harry broke into an even wider grin at  his mates words as he realised what they meant. “Well, well, Wolfie,” he said with a laugh. “You like the uniform?” he asked, getting enough of an answer from the way his dominant mate shifted his hips slight against him, growling possessively as arms encircled his waist, drawing him closer to the vast muscled chest.

“I have something for you,” Fenrir said quietly, his lips close to Harry’s ear, moving his arms up, caressing Harry’s back until his fingers threaded through his little mate’s hair, tugging at it lightly, knowing that Harry liked it.

“I can feel what you have for me,” Harry said, putting his hands either side of his mate’s face, pulling Fenrir back enough to be able to look him in the eye as he shifted his own hips so that the Alpha could feel how hard he was, how in need of release.

“No,” Fenrir’s growled, his erection now almost painfully tight in his jeans thanks to his little submissive's teasing. “A gift,” he clarified, enjoying the look of surprise that played over Harry’s face. Micha had mentioned that he had given something to Fenrir to give to him but at the time he hadn't thought anything of it; however, now he was more than a little curious as to what it might be. 

“You got me a present?” Harry asked in amazement, wondering what on earth Fenrir would be willing to give to him that had come from Micha. The fact that it was Valentine's Day too... well, it had temporarily blown him away that Fenrir would even know about it, let alone acknowledge it. It wasn’t exactly a very Fenrir thing to do and Harry wasn’t quite sure what to make of it; he had a strong suspicion that either one of the other pack members, probably Damon or Micha, had said something to the Alpha or else it was simply coincidental timing with him being there.

“No,” Fenrir said rather bluntly causing Harry to look up at the older man with confusion, completely lost. Most of the time Harry was rather good at deciphering what his mate meant but on this occasion he was more than a little bemused. 

“Okay, now I’m confused,” he admitted, his brow furrowed slightly. Perhaps this wasn't the gift that Micha had hinted at, maybe this was something else entirely but Harry couldn't for the life of him think what it might be. 

“Micha said you might like it,” Fenrir said truthfully. He still didn’t really understand why the other submissive had given it to him to give to Harry, but he trusted that Micha would be right about whether Harry would like it or not. He had seen how Damon was always doing stuff for Micha and sometimes wondered if Harry wished he did such things; though he felt more comfortable showing Harry how much he cared in other ways.

“Okay, so what is it?” Harry asked, more than a little curious. He had known that someone else would have had a hand in this mysterious non-gift that the Alpha had for him, but he was grateful for it regardless; it wasn’t often that Fenrir showed his affection by giving him presents, he just wasn’t that kind of man. Most of the time Harry didn't mind this but it was nice sometimes. 

Fenrir picked his little mate up and stood him on his own two feet, which made Harry pout at him cutely, not liking the fact that he had been put down. The Alpha pressed a quick kiss to his mate’s lips before heading over to where he had stashed the pinkish red heart shaped lolly out of sight. 

He had moved it so that it was with some of the pack’s supplies that were kept in the clearing for convenience; he had known that he wanted to give it to Harry before he return to Hogwarts, so had made sure to remove it from the cave, where it had been stored since Damon and Micha had returned from their trip to the funfair. 

Returning to where Harry was standing waiting, Fenrir rather awkwardly held it out for the teenager to take, not sure what to say or if his mate would even want it. He felt ridiculous standing before the submissive with the heart shaped sweet in his hand; he was really starting to loathe this whole gift giving thing, it really wasn't going to be something that he did often. He was also regretting doing this in front of the others, who were all pointedly not looking at the Alpha pair, knowing that they needed privacy for this.

Micha was the only one who allowed his curiosity to overwhelm him after a second or two of utter silence and dared to peek over at them from the confines of his mate's arms, a large grin on his face as he watched the exchange. He was more than happy that he had decided to give the lolly to Fenrir so that he could give it to Harry. Of course Micha had never expected for Fenrir to give it to Harry today, that was just a perfect coincidence that no one could have planned. The Alpha probably had no idea the significance of giving Harry such a gift today or what today even was. 

“Oh, wow,” Harry said with a huge smile on his face, as he accepted the lolly, staring at it in surprise, before looking up at his mate, practically glowing with happiness. “You’re giving me a heart shaped lolly?” he asked, hardly able to believe that his mate and Alpha, Fenrir Greyback, the epitome of a dominant male and grumpy boots, was giving him a heart shaped lolly on Valentine’s Day; it was almost too good to be true.

“Micha said you would like it,” Fenrir stated a little defensively, feeling as though his mate was making fun of him. He already felt completely ridiculous and didn’t like this one bit. He was going to give up giving anything to Harry if he was mocked for his attempts to be nice, he honestly didn’t understand what the big deal was. 

Gifts were just insignificant things; he protected Harry, provided for him in every way that he could, he did everything a good mate and Alpha should do, the rest was just… more complicated than he really wanted to deal with. He did it because it made Harry happy and for no other reason. Gift giving and dating was pointless and served no purpose when he was providing for his mate and pack on a more primal level.

“Fen, it’s Valentine’s Day…” Harry said, smiling up at his mate, sure that his mate had no idea of how much of a romantic he seemed to be right at that moment. If someone had told him that this was going to happen Harry would have laughed, not believing it for a moment. Fenrir it seemed was the epitome of confusing; just when Harry thought he had the man all figured out he would go and do something like this, surprising the both of them. 

“It’s what?” Fenrir asked, frowning in confusion, no idea what his mate meant. Of course he had heard Micha and Damon babbling about it in the last couple days and he knew that they had plans for it but he wasn’t entirely sure what the big deal was. It was just another day, it seemed perfectly normal to him. Just like Christmas and Birthdays, it was another thing that Fenrir didn't understand what the fuss was about. 

“Never mind,” Harry said, shaking his head as he gave a happy laugh; he wasn’t at all surprised that his mate had no idea what day it was and it didn’t matter to him that much, he was just touched that his mate had given him a gift. “Thank you, Wolfie, I love it,” he said, going up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his mate’s lips, their chests pressed together, the lolly held firmly in his hand at his side.

“You like it,” Fenrir stated, as Harry pulled back from their kiss with a goofy grin on his face. He really didn’t understand why this stupid gift had made Harry so happy, but there was no doubting that his mate seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

“I do,” Harry said with a nod. “I think I can probably find some way to show you my appreciation,” he added with a smirk as he pressed himself against Fenrir’s front and he could feel his mate’s erection, still bulging against the front of the denim confines.

Fenrir reached down and put his hands under Harry’s arse, picking him up, his little mate wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist. “Leave this here, little one,” Fenrir said, gently taking the lolly from Harry’s hand and gently dropping it onto their nearby bedding.

“Good plan, I'll want to be able to use both hands,” Harry said, sneaking his fingers under the edges of his mate’s jacket, running his hands over the muscular chest, ‘accidentally’ brushing over the Alpha’s nipples as he did so. Fenrir moaned, nipping as Harry’s jaw in warning as he began to walk off towards the tree line, with the submissive in his arms.

“Alpha, we really don’t have time!” Jenson shouted after the retreating Alpha pair; however, either they didn’t hear him or chose to completely ignore him. Jenson was sure that it was the latter but either way the two of them were gone and, by the way they were with one another, he thought it would be a little while before they got back. 

“You think we can make this quick, Wolfie,” Harry asked teasingly, “before our Beta wolf decides to come and find us. I want to feel you inside me before I have to go back to school,” he added, nuzzling into the Alpha’s neck as they headed off into the woodland. “I want to feel you tonight when I’m sitting in the Great Hall having dinner, I still want to feel you tomorrow morning when I go to class.” Harry kept his voice soft as he whispered this to his mate.

The tone Harry was using made Fenrir want to throw his submissive down on the floor right there and have his way with him. “You’ll feel me,” the Alpha promised his mate, meaning every word. Harry’s suggestion appealed to him as much as it did to his submissive; he would make sure that Harry could feel him all the time if it was possible.  

It hadn't escaped Fenrir's notice that Harry had referred to Jenson as ‘our Beta’, though he chose not to comment on it; but hearing those words from his mate's lips gave him a surge of pride. It meant that Harry was fully accepting his position as his mate. Of course Harry had been his mate for a while now, but accepting the role and all that entailed was always going to take time; now though, it seemed that the fifteen year old was starting to come to terms with it and was accepting his position as mate to the Alpha. 

Harry let himself be carried, trusting Fenrir to find them some privacy, or at least enough for what he had in mind. Sure enough, he was placed back on his own two feet a few minutes later. “What…?” he started to ask, but Fenrir kissed him silent and turned him around, placing the submissives hands on a nearby tree.

“Stay,” Fenrir growled, nipping at the nape of his mate’s neck in warning, his own hands easily completely covering Harry’s much smaller ones, holding them in place against the rough bark. 

“You’re leaving?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder, confused; this was not at all what he had had in mind and it was completely out of character for his dominant mate to let him be alone in the woods, let alone demanding it of him. 

“No, shush, little one,” Fenrir said reaching around to Harry’s front and popping the button on the submissives trousers. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, slowly pulling down the zip. 

“Fen,” Harry moaned as his mate pulled the submissive's trousers open enough that he could reach inside and cup Harry’s cock in his hand. Harry went to move to help remove his own trousers, but Fenrir easily caught his hand by the wrist and put it back on the tree, pressing down a little and making his point. “Oooooh,” Harry said with a chuckle, catching on to what his mate had meant by stay. “Yeah, I can pretend to be good,” he added with a smirk over his shoulder.

“Can you?” Fenrir asked sceptically. Harry was starting to behave a lot better, the fight the previous day with Damon and Jenson had been proof enough of that, but he still wasn't convinced that Harry wouldn't slip back into his old ways if he became lax on punishments for insubordinate behaviour. 

Harry shrugged. “I can try. Particularly if you keep doing that,” he said, pushing his rapidly hardening erection forward into the Alpha’s large hand, which had moved back to his groin, and was working on shifting the submissive's trousers and underwear down over his hips. 

“Maybe those girls had the right idea with skirts after all,” Harry said, wiggling his hips, thinking that it really was taking far too long for the Alpha to remove his trousers.

“You could wear a skirt,” Fenrir said, not caring what Harry wore; a skirt would give him easy access to Harry’s more private areas whenever he desired it. Before Harry could comment on that, however, Fenrir managed to get his mate’s clothing to fall down his legs to the ground, partly thanks to Harry wiggling his hips; though he noted that his mate had pointedly kept his hands where he had been told.

Fenrir’s hand, which was teasing at Harry’s erection and balls, pressed to the inside of the submissives thigh, and Harry gave the Alpha a salacious grin over his shoulder as he spread his legs as much as the trousers and underwear around his ankles would allow.

“See, I can do as I am toooold,” Harry said, the last word becoming a little high pitched as Fenrir’s hand between his legs squeezed his balls, the fingers reaching back to press against his entrance. “Please, Fen,” he begged, “I want to really feel it, for days. I don’t need lube this time, just you, please; like it was our first time.”

“Yes, you do,” the Alpha insisted, pressing his chest against Harry’s back, pulling up Harry’s robes over his hips, so that the fabric was caught between them. He wasn’t about to let his young mate get injured even if Harry wouldn’t feel the pain of it.

“You won’t hurt me,” Harry reminded him, pushing his body back against Fenrir’s, feeling the large, fabric covered, erection pressing against his arse. He really hadn’t expected the Alpha to like seeing him in uniform quite this much, not that he was complaining one little bit.

“No, little one,” Fenrir said more firmly. There was no way that Harry would use his wiles to manipulate him… not again. Fenrir was more than aware of how many times Harry had managed it previously. Sometimes he didn’t mind it and would allow Harry to get away with it, not this time though, not when it could potentially cause his little mate harm. 

“Less lube then, less than you would usually,” Harry pleaded.

“Trust me to make you feel it, little one,” Fenrir said, pressing the tip of a finger into his mate. He possibly should have used lube for this bit but he was going to keep his word to make Harry feel it as he wanted, he was going to have Harry feel this for days. For this bit, at least, he would do as Harry asked but there would be lube and plenty of it for the main event. 

“I trust you,” Harry said, letting out a gasp as he felt Fenrir’s finger press inside of him. “I trust you,” he said again, this time his voice coming out more breathy as he tipped his head forward, forehead resting upon the rough bark of the tree.

Harry's fingernails gripped the trunk of the tree as Fenrir inserted a second finger,  his submissive pushing back against him as he did so, moving him further inside his mate than he had intended. Wrapping his free arm around Harry’s waist, he leaned in close.

“Behave, little one,” he said sternly. “Or I stop,” Fenrir threatened.

“No,” Harry cried out desperately, “no stopping!” 

“Then behave,” the Alpha instructed, pulling lube from his pocket; it was clear that Harry was in too much of a hurry, too keen, for them to do this without. 

Harry whined in protest when he his mate removed the fingers from inside him and he heard the sound of Fenrir opening the lube. He knew there would be no talking the Alpha out of using it now, and honestly he just wanted to feel his mate inside him. 

“Less lube,” Harry reminded. The Alpha grunted in acknowledgement and a moment later a slicked finger was pushing back inside, and after only a couple of thrusts of his hand, Fenrir pushed a second digit in alongside the first.

“More, Fen, more, please,” Harry begged, bracing himself against the trunk of the tree as his mate’s fingers moved inside him, preparing him to take so much more; it felt a little odd to be doing this while half dressed, let alone while wearing his uniform, but it felt arousing and a little rebellious all rolled into one. “Inside me, please,” Harry said, restraining himself from pushing back against his mate, lest the Alpha decide to stop.

“Soon, little one,” Fenrir promised, using his free hand to stroke at Harry’s cock, his thumb brushing over the slit, drawing a delightful moan from his mate. He pushed in a third finger, spreading them to make sure Harry would be properly stretched; with the mood the submissive was in he knew that the second he was inside, Harry would try to impale himself fully.

“Now, Fen, please, now, I need you,” Harry moaned, gripping at the rough bark of the tree so fiercely that it grazed the skin on the palms of his hands. He wanted so badly to push himself back, to feel more but he knew that Fenrir was in control and deep down Harry needed to give him that, he understood that about himself now. He needed to allow Fenrir that control over him; at least he did during sex. 

“Yes, little one,” Fenrir responded, pushing his fingers deeper and brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of his little mate.  Harry let out a pleasured groan, losing the battle with himself and pushing back a little, craving more, needing it.

Almost at once Fenrir withdrew, not meaning it as a punishment but that was exactly how Harry took it. “No,” he said desperately, “I’m sorry, Fen, please, I’m so sorry. I really trying, I need you.” 

“Calm,” Fenrir said as he unbuttoned his trousers pushing them down just far enough to free his erection and balls, this was not going to take long and he refused to waste precious time taking off all his clothes. Harry was still in his school robes, so right now it just didn’t seem to matter to either of them. 

“Take me; please, Fen,” Harry said, his voice coming out a little hoarse and extremely needy. His cock was throbbing at this point and he knew that the moment Fenrir pushed inside of him then it was more than likely he was going to come. 

Fenrir didn’t bother wasting any more time with words, squeezing a little more lube on to his hand, ignoring Harry’s repeated pleas not to use it. As it was, he used a lot less than he would have liked, knowing that Harry was going to get exactly what he wanted and would be feeling this for days. 

He put his hand on the top of Harry’s back, gently bending his mate forward a little further so that the submissive's arse pressing against his slicked cock. Lining himself up with one hand and holding onto Harry’s hip with the other, he pressed forward. Harry’s head tipped back as he let out a pleased wanton moan, the head of the Alpha's erection stretching him open. 

As he had known would happen, Harry pushed back onto him a little, though less than he had expected. It was clear how much his little mate was trying to do as instructed, to hand over full control; Fenrir was proud, rewarding Harry by pushing forward, thrusting himself halfway inside.

“Merlin, yes!” Harry practically screamed, his legs and arms trembling with the effort it was taking to hold himself steady, but even that felt so good. Fenrir’s hands gripped his hips, the fingers reaching round the front of his legs; the Alpha had complete control and both of them delighted in it.

Fenrir pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in again causing Harry to almost scream in pleasure. It was moments like this that Fenrir knew it had been worth every second of the fourteen years he had waited for his beautiful submissive.

“My good little mate,” Fenrir whispered to Harry as he thrust inside of him, he was trying hard to keep himself under control, to not be as brutal as he would normally have been as he pushed inside, his climax building fast and strong; however, it was all getting too much, it wasn’t going to take much longer before they both came.

“Yes!” Harry hissed, his balls already pulling up to his body, his erection twitching happily under the praise from his mate. “I’m yours Fen, all yours,” he muttered as the Alpha thrust into him almost brutally. “Take me, fuck, please… harder, Fen, claim me!” 

The Alpha reached forward, his large hand on Harry’s shoulder as he used his thumb to moved aside the stiff shirt collar and brush over their mating mark; a shudder ran through his little mate and Harry gasped out at he came. The orgasm hit him so hard and suddenly, his cock barely touched, that it took him by surprise, the force of the orgasm slamming into him. His arse clamped down hard on Fenrir’s cock inside him, as his body trembled, his skin tingling happily.

The Alpha thrust into him a few more times, but the pressure, the warmth and the wonderful sight and feel of his mate coming brought him over the edge just a few seconds later. He returned his grip to Harry’s hips, holding himself deep inside as he emptied himself into his submissive, his knot already swelling.

He could see Harry’s arms trembling, and so picked his little mate up into his arms while still knotted inside him. It was a little awkward but he manoeuvred them around to that he could sit down against the tree trunk, Harry in his lap, leaning back against his chest, finding a position that was comfortable for the both of them to enjoy this moment.

The Alpha could feel Harry’s heart racing in his submissive's chest as the younger of the two fought to regain control of his breathing. Fenrir wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him tight, nuzzling into his neck. It was a little difficult with the stiff white collar of Harry’s school shirt but he managed to push it down a little and begin to suck and nibble at his mate’s neck, determined to mark him. 

“Mhmm, feels nice,” Harry muttered, his body completely relaxed in the Alpha’s arms. Harry only moaned as he felt his mate’s teeth graze over sensitive flesh, his cock twitching with arousal as Fenrir sank his teeth into the younger man, who groaned, reaching for his hardening cock and stroking it. It was so sensitive but that would only make his second orgasm come faster. 

“Wolfie,” Harry moaned, “I already have your mating… ah… mark.” He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have his mate’s knot inside him and teeth on his neck; he was so close to coming again already, though it seemed like Fenrir was not going to do anything to help him reach that other than bite at his neck and hold him.

However, in reaction to Harry’s words, Fenrir seemed to growl possessively at where he was biting, not willing to let go until he had well and truly marked his little mate. Separating was getting harder to do and this made it slightly easier, at least it did for Fenrir. 

Harry continued to stroke himself, his pace increasing as he felt the Alpha’s tongue scrap over the slightly bleeding teeth marks. It didn’t hurt, of course, the sensation of it only a pleasurable one as Harry threw his head back against his mate's shoulder and let it all wash over him. 

Finally the older male brought a large hand to his mate's cock and took over the pumping motion that Harry had been doing, so close to coming, Harry allowed this. Fenrir released his teeth from the submissive's neck, though continuing to nibble, suck and kiss until Harry came with a hoarse cry. 

FGHP

“That is one hell of a hicky,” Micha said with amusement as Harry was carried back into the clearing in Fenrir’s arms. At these words the younger submissive blushed scarlet, attempting to bury himself into his mate’s vast chest as the others began to look too. Clay sniggering a little, finding it highly amusing. 

“Oh good luck hiding that from Dumbledore,” Romy said with exasperation, shaking her head; it seemed that Harry really couldn’t help himself where the Alpha was concerned. “Don’t come crying to me when this bites you in the arse, Harry,” she said, going to sit back next to her mother.

“It was his neck not his arse, Romy,” Micha pointed out, with a huge grin on his face, very pleased with himself for his little joke. Damon just smiled, shaking his head as he brought Micha into his side, kissing him on the top of his head lovingly. 

“Oh you know what I mean!” Romy said with a tired exasperated sigh, giving harsh stares to Micha and the smirking Clayton, who she knew would enjoy teasing Harry for this later when they were back at school; though, come to think about it, Draco and Theo would no doubt be joining in too. Harry was going to have a rough time from his friends about it and she really had no sympathy for him. 

“Are we going back to school now?” Clay asked; while he of course wanted to spend more time with his family, he was also rather impatient to head back, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed. He was usually the last person to want to go back to school and yet this morning he seemed uncharacteristically enthusiastic to go. 

“You seem awfully keen,” Harry observed, eyeing Clayton with suspicion. He really didn’t want to go because going would mean having to deal with the reality of Dumbledore, war and horcruxes. He was also sure that Clayton would have told Damon about the unbreakable vow by now, and he was actually surprised that Damon had not come to talk to him about it but he suspected that when they left Fenrir was going to be told; something he wished he could have postponed indefinitely.  

“Too many happy, kissing couples and the girl of my dreams won’t give me the time of day,”  Clay said, not wanting to give away the true reason that he was so keen to get back to school. He had been planning things for today for a long while, he wanted to go back to school and enjoy them. His plans had meant that most of what he had arranged would carry on without him present to minimise the risk of being caught but he still wanted to enjoy them. 

“Enough, both of you,” Jenson said sternly before Romy could respond, the last thing they all needed was for the pups of start bickering. “We need to take you guys back to the castle,” he said. He didn’t want them to go but the sooner the pups were no longer in the clearing, the sooner Callie could rest and it looked as if she really needed it. 

“I will take them,” Fenrir stated very simply. His voice had that no nonsense tone to it and the rest of the pack knew that it would take a lot to dissuade Fenrir on this one. Damon, Lukas and Jenson all looked to one another, none of them really knowing what to say. 

“Fenrir,” Harry said softly, reaching up to cup his mate’s cheek with his hand, staring into the beautiful golden eyes and seeing determination and affection there. Harry knew by looking there that there would be no talking his mate out of this, it was something that he had to do. 

After the attack on them at the full moon Fenrir needed to make sure that they were safe; Harry could understand that and didn’t begrudge his mate the need to make sure that they were okay before leaving them, regardless of the dangers. It would be risky but they could be careful if they had to be. 

“My Alpha…” Jenson said uncertainly; he had watched the interaction passing between the Alpha pair and he didn’t know what it meant, and he wouldn't even pretend that he had understood it, but it had not convinced him that this was the best course of action. The school was no place for Fenrir to be sighted, especially not after the attack on them; in his mind it was a very bad idea. 

“No, I will take them,” Fenrir said, sterner still, glaring at Jenson for daring to challenge him on his decision. On some things Fenrir could admit that it was right for his Beta to challenge him; however, this was not one of those things.  

“Let him, Jenson,” Harry said with a sigh. “Alpha bossy boots is being extra bossy today; aren’t you, wolfie?” he said, smiling at Fenrir affectionately as he played with the collar of his mate’s leather jacket. “There will be no talking him out of it this time.”

Jenson did not look pleased, in fact, neither did Damon; however, both of them could understand where Fenrir was coming from. Both of them would have done anything for just one more minute with their mates, neither would have coped as well as Harry and Fenrir with being separated. The fact that not even the argumentative Harry was pushing this point told them that there was very little point in arguing, Fenrir clearly wasn't going to be persuaded to stay behind this time. 

“Just please be careful,” Damon said, looking to his friend, not liking the idea much at all. “Don’t linger too long saying goodbye, just in case you’re seen.”

“Damon!” Fenrir growled in warning. A small part of him appreciated the protectiveness of his friend, but as the Alpha it didn’t sit right with him that Damon was fretting over him so much. They were all far more like a human family than a werewolf pack and in truth, Fenrir wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

“Sorry,” Damon said earnestly as he dragged the unwilling Clayton into a tight hug, Romy going to Callie and Jenson to say goodbye. Harry even wriggled until Fenrir reluctantly put him down so that he could go and say goodbye to Micha and Lukas. 

“Make sure that Damon spoils you rotten today,” Harry whispered to his friend, making Micha laugh. The older submissive didn’t tell Harry, but he definitely had big plans for the day; he would tell his fellow submissive about it later if it panned out as he hoped. However, right now was not the time, they didn’t have enough time to go into details and Micha didn’t want Damon to know what he was planning. For now he would keep his mouth shut. 

It seemed that it was actually Romy who was most reluctant to leave this time, clinging on to her mother even more than she usually did, only the three of them truly knowing why that was. “Please take care of yourself, Mum,” she pleaded in a whisper, knowing that they didn’t want everyone else finding out about the pregnancy just yet. “Get Dad to do everything for you, he will probably enjoy getting to be all protective anyway.”

“Oh my sweet little girl,” Callie said, cuddling Romy tightly, “don’t you worry about me. Between your Dad and your uncle Damon I don’t think I will be getting into any trouble,” she told her daughter kindly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“If you do, those two are going to have me to deal with,” she said sternly, sending her Dad a glare that made him smile. There were simply no words for how much he loved his mate and his daughter and even the so far unnoticeable bump that contained his first biological child. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to your mum, I promise, kiddo,” he said in a whisper as he hugged her too, so that Romy was wedged between the two of them, and then adding, even more quietly, “or your little brother or sister.” 

He was truly over the moon that he and Callie would be having a child of their own, he loved Romy, they both did and they thought of her as their own, they always would, but this was different, this was a baby. Romy had been eleven years old when he had brought her to the Greyback pack, he had no experience with babies and it filled him with worry and excitement all rolled into one.

“We’re leaving,” Fenrir said gruffly, pulling Harry back to his side, and heading towards the apparition point. They were already running late, particularly given that the pups were supposed to have been back at the school the day before; however, so far today they had already missed their first morning class, if they weren’t careful they were going to miss their second one too. 

Harry and Clayton had Herbology and Romy had Defence Against the Dark Arts. It occurred to Harry that it was likely to cause a bit of a stir with Fenrir escorting them up to the castle, given most of their Herbology class would be heading for Greenhouse five, where their lesson would be taking place, and the students were likely to catch an eyeful of the large Alpha wolf. They were going to have to be very careful to make sure they weren’t figured out as werewolves.

FGHP

“Think that Harry and Clay might show up for this class?” Theo asked Draco as they walked across the school grounds towards the Greenhouses. They had no idea what was going on with their friends but they hadn’t shown up the day before like they had said they would, and hadn’t shown up for History of Magic that morning either, despite Draco’s prediction that they would.

“And how would I know,” Draco said with a shrug. Truthfully he was rather worried about Harry’s absence, thinking that possibly something might have gone wrong during the full moon. He was worried that if something had gone wrong that no one would see fit to tell him. He was sure that Dumbledore wouldn't bother to keep them informed. 

“I don’t even know why you care so much,” Daphne said with a huff. All that they ever talked about any more was Prince and she was getting sick of it. She would like just one day where Prince and his cronies were not in any of their conversations. 

“I care because they’re our friends,” Draco said rather harshly, “well, perhaps not yours if this is the way you talk about them,” he added, pointedly giving her a rather stern look. As Slytherin’s they were supposed to stick together, not gang up against one another; it just wasn’t the way things were done in their house.

“Okay, you know I don’t really mind them that much, but we all know that those three can take perfectly good care of themselves,” Daphne reminded them. “And they have that big family of theirs looking out for them. Isn’t that them anyway,” she said, pointing across the grounds to where four people were heading in their direction.

“She’s right,” Theo said with a grimace. “And they didn’t come alone. Shit, is that...? They didn’t!” 

Realising who it was accompanying their friends and thinking fast, Draco grabbed at Daphne to get her attention. “Grab Granger and Weasley, do whatever you have to but get them to the Greenhouse as fast as you can. We can’t let the Gryffindor's see them!” 

“Why do I have to deal with the Gryffindors!?” Daphne asked with annoyance.

“Because you don’t mind Harry, Romy and Clayton that much,” Draco hissed. “Just do this for me,” he said, looking Daphne in the eye. “You want it getting out what they are? You want Astoria to find out that her new best friend is a werewolf?”

“Fine, fine, I’m going,” Daphne said in a huff, heading over to where Ron and Hermione were walking slowly, bickering with each other over something. She turned around, walking backwards she pointed at Draco. “You owe me,” she told him firmly, before heading off to get the Gryffindor's out of the way.

“Good thinking,” Theo said as he and Draco began to head in the direction of the approaching werewolves, only to stop before they had gone more than a few feet when they saw the Headmaster heading towards them too, clearly having just made his way out of the castle. “Uh oh,” Theo said, looking from Dumbledore to Harry and the others.

“Uh oh, indeed,” Draco said, unable to take his eyes off the confrontation that was about to happen. He was just glad that Daphne had managed to get the Gryffindor’s out of the way before they too were witness to it. 

FGHP

Dumbledore was in a terrible mood as he stormed his way across the school grounds towards where he could see the werewolves heading up towards the castle. At first he had been worried when Harry hadn’t shown up at school the previous morning, but that had quickly turned into annoyance when he had gone down to the school gates and found dead bodies to deal with. 

His anger only grew when the boy remained absent for the remainder of the day. He wanted an explanation about what had happened, and he had even found evidence that the werewolves had spent the full moon in the forbidden forest. It was clear that something had happened and the complete lack of information that he had was starting to seriously bother him; he didn’t like it but he was waiting on Harry’s return. 

It was the start of second period now and he knew he was going to have to take care to not lose his temper with Harry now that the boy had finally shown up again. He had spotted him and his cohorts heading onto the grounds, from a window in his office; to say that he was not best pleased at the company the three teenage werewolves had brought with them would be an understatement.

“Leave!” he said angrily. “You’re not welcome on these school grounds, Greyback,” the headmaster said sternly, gesturing in the direction of the school gates.

“Oh get over yourself,” Harry said with a wave of his arm as they continued towards the greenhouses.

“I’m going to go to class,” Romy said, really not wanting to stick around to watch Harry provoke the headmaster; plus she didn’t want to be late for her lesson, which was half way across the castle. “Try to not piss him off too badly,” she whispered to Harry under the guise of pressing a kiss to his cheek; placing one on Clay’s too, whispering, “Don’t let him get detention,” before hurrying off towards the castle with a wave.

“I want you off the school grounds,” Dumbledore told Fenrir again. “I don’t trust you around these children.”

“Yeah, because you give two hoots about any of them,” Clay muttered under his breath.

“I am taking them to their lesson,” Fenrir said, picking Harry up, holding him in one arm, grabbing hold of Clay’s collar with his free hand. He paid no attention to the headmaster as he stepped past him, taking the two boys in the direction of the greenhouses, where Harry had told him their next lesson was going to be, Dumbledore following along behind them, struggling to keep up with Fenrir's massive strides.

“Why did you not return yesterday?” the headmaster demanded to know, realising that he wasn’t going to get Greyback to leave without using force, and that would potentially invoke the unbreakable vow, at the very least giving away to Harry that he was the master of death.

“Don’t worry, Fen, he can’t do anything to you,” Harry said to his mate, knowing very well that no harm could come to Fenrir thanks to the unbreakable vow that they had made. It made Harry rather smug to know that there was very little the headmaster could do right now. “He made me a promise.” 

Clay bit his tongue, knowing that ‘a promise’ wasn’t exactly the truth, but he hadn’t yet said anything to his Dad or to anyone else. He hadn’t thought that this particular trip home was the best time to do it; not considering everything else that had happened. Though he hadn’t told Harry this yet. 

“Did you spend the full moon in the forbidden forest?” the headmaster demanded to know, feeling a little out of breath from trying to keep up with the Alpha wolf. He was annoyed that Harry had realised the power that the vow gave him in this situation so quickly. “Why did you not return yesterday?”

“Because Adam and Jennifer Chester brought some friends to meet us,” Harry said, glaring at Dumbledore over the Alpha’s shoulder. “I am pretty sure you know exactly which ‘friends’ I mean. Next time you try to manipulate people, you might want to mention certain assets you might not want killed.”

That was all the confirmation Dumbledore needed in regards to what had happened two nights previously on the full moon, when combined with the bodies he had found and the mysterious absence of the Chester family from the hotel room he had purchased for them. He was beyond frustrated; not only had the Chester's failed to separate Romy away from Harry, they had apparently almost got Harry killed too. That really would have ruined everything.

“I have no idea what you mean, but I assure you that the Chesters will no longer be welcome in my school, if what you say is true,” Dumbledore said, meaning it. They had nearly cost him everything and were far too much of a loose cannon it seemed. “However, I must insist that you do not spend another full moon in the forbidden forest; for the safety of my students I cannot permit it.”

“Well, let us go home earlier and it won’t be an issue,” Clayton said, smirking at the headmaster, knowing that Dumbledore would have trouble rebutting that one given the validity of the point. 

“Everything okay?” Draco asked, as Fenrir, Harry and Clayton got within talking distance. “Had us worried. I gather our dear headmaster was just being kind enough to check on you personally,” he added with a bland false smile at Dumbledore, who was looking a little irate by this point.

“Oh yes,” Harry said with a grin, “Dumbledore was just about to agree to letting us leave earlier for the full moons.” Harry was more than enjoying winding the headmaster up, though judging by the low, annoyed growl from Fenrir, the Alpha male was not enjoying it as much. 

“Oh that’s very kind of him,” Theo said, a lop sided amused smile on his face. He knew that Harry was using him and Draco as witnesses to manipulate the headmaster; but, given the cause, he really didn’t mind all that much at all. He was more than happy to manipulate the headmaster, it wasn't like Dumbledore had ever done anything to help him after all. 

“I will keep my… promises,” Dumbledore said pointedly, looking Harry in the eyes, ignoring the others, having realised that he would be getting nowhere while he was so clearly outnumbered. “Make sure you keep yours.”

Harry’s jaw was clenched tightly as he watched the headmaster turn of the spot and head back off towards the castle. He hadn’t forgotten his promises and Dumbledore knew that, the headmaster was just playing games, deliberately hinting at the vow in front of Fenrir and the others.

“What promises, little one?” Fenrir asked, releasing his grip on Clay’s collar and turning his attention to his mate in his arms.

“Just that I am going to take care of some things,” Harry said, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to Fenrir’s lips, hoping to distract his mate from asking too much. He wouldn’t lie to the Alpha if he could avoid it, but he certainly didn’t want to tell him about the vow just now. “I don’t want you to worry, wolfie; I can take care of myself, I promise.”

“Clay will take care of you too,” Fenrir said, with a very pointed look at the teenager at their side, that promised terrible pain if he failed to do so.

“Yeah, I have his back,” Clay said honestly, though not meeting the Alpha’s eyes; he knew that if Harry didn’t complete his part of the vow there was going to be nothing he could do to help his best friend and Harry would die regardless of what anyone did to help him.

“We all do,” Draco added, looking to the Alpha wolf to make sure that he heard. “He isn’t alone here.” Theo nodded his agreement to the sentiment. Neither of them were going to let anything happen to Harry if they could help it, they were rather fond of him after all this time, and he was still their best hope for the future. 

“Do you have to go, wolfie?” Harry asked with a pout. “How about you come and learn about all the pretty plants with us? I am sure Professor Sprout wouldn’t mind another student,” he added with a grin, trying to imagine his mate studying Herbology with them.

Draco and Clay both snorted in amusement at that idea. “I already got Weasley and Granger out of the way so that they wouldn’t see Greyback here,” Draco told Harry with a roll of his eyes, “I think taking him to class would be counter-productive.”

“Amusing though,” Harry said with a grin, picturing the reactions that Fenrir would undoubtedly get. He was sure that they wouldn't actually get much studying done, Professor Sprout would probably run away screaming at the sight of the large man, which Harry found rather amusing to imagine. 

“If I stay you would not be going to class,” Fenrir stated rather bluntly, causing Harry to smile at him, liking the idea all the more. Having sex with his mate in every area of the castle was certainly more appealing than going to class. Harry was glad that Dumbledore had stormed off in a huff, he could only imagine what the headmaster's reaction would have been to such a suggestion. 

“That sounds like fun,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “Maybe we can find a teacher’s office to desecrate.” The teenager grinned at his mate, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. When he was in the Alpha's arms like this nothing else around him seemed to exist, the fact that Clayton, Draco and Theo were standing right beside them seemed to matter very little to Harry, who was so wrapped up in Fenrir that nothing else could penetrate his tunnel vision. 

“Yes, I am sure that will vastly improve Dumbledore’s mood with you,” Draco said, with a roll of his eyes. They had all come to a stop not far from the greenhouses, though they were far enough away that the large Alpha wolf wouldn't be recognised if the students peered out the windows but it was as far as Fenrir could go and Harry seemed to know that and didn't want to leave him. 

“We should probably get to class,” Theo suggested, casting a glance over his shoulder to greenhouse five where they were supposed to be, “because if Sprout wants to know why we are late, I am so not being the one to explain that we were delayed while you made out with Fenrir Greyback.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, Theo's right, Fen,” Harry said, snuggling into his mate’s chest, the Alpha huge arms holding him close. “Don’t worry though, I will write to you. We will find a way to meet before the next full moon. Because there is no way I am going a whole month without feeling you inside me,” he added in a very quiet whisper, only for Fenrir’s ears; though, when he pulled back he caught sight of Clay from the corner of his eye and could tell, from the expression on his face, that he had heard too much. Poor Clayton was always hearing or seeing too much, though Harry was sure that one day, probably with Romy, that he would be able to get his own back. 

“Behave, little one,” Fenrir said, and it sounded almost like a request, a plea, to Harry’s well trained ears. He was so used to decoding what Fenrir meant in his small grunts and non-committal responses that Harry could have sworn that the older man was desperate for him to behave, to not get into any trouble and it made Harry's heart ache to know that this would probably not be a promise that he would be able to keep. The Alpha kissed his mate passionately once more before reluctantly putting him down on his own two feet, Harry lingering close to his mate, hugging him around the middle and inhaling his scent.

“I always behave, wolfie,” Harry said, grinning widely, backing away reluctantly before he looped arms with Clay and Draco, not letting the heartache he felt at having to walk away from his mate show on his face. 

Fenrir watched at the four boys headed towards the greenhouses. It took a lot to stand there and not to go after Harry, to not snatch him back into his arms; and it wasn’t until they had disappeared inside that he was able to make himself turn and walk away, back towards Hogsmeade Village.

FGHP

Jenson frowned as Lukas left not long after Fenrir and the pups had, saying that he had plans and would be back at some point later on. The Beta was sure that the Alpha was right and that the young man was simply dating someone; he supposed that Lukas had a date with this mystery woman for Valentine’s Day. However, it didn't sit right with the Beta that he had no idea where Lukas would be going or when he would be back. It gave him a rather uneasy feeling that if something went wrong then they wouldn't know. 

“Damon, are you staying here at the moment?” Jenson queried. He was meant to be taking Callie to St Mungo’s today; not the most romantic of plans for Valentine’s Day but something that had to be done to put their minds at ease over the whole pregnancy issue. Not that anyone else knew about that, of course; neither Jenson nor Callie were keen to disclose why they were leaving the territory, at least not yet. It was their little secret, at least for the time being. 

“Until this evening I am,” Damon said somewhat mysteriously, his words catching Micha’s attention fully. He had made a few plans for his precious submissive, though he hadn't shared them with Micha yet, or in fact anyone else in the pack; he had wanted it to be a surprise. 

“Tonight?” Micha asked, but Damon, smiling knowingly but ignored him, keeping his attention on Jenson, who appeared to be thinking things over as he nodded his head to show that he had heard him. 

“I’m taking Callie out,” Jenson said finally. “You’re okay to stay here until Fenrir gets back?” Jenson asked. He had no doubts that Damon would be perfectly fine taking care of the territory, Micha and Tessie, but he wanted to be sure; technically he knew that he should wait for Fenrir to get back from taking the pups to school, but he wanted to get going sooner rather than later. He was rather anxious about the trip to the wizarding hospital and trying not to show it; he just wanted to be sure that his mate and unborn child were alright. 

“Sure, where’s Lukas gone?” Damon asked as Micha came up to him, snuggling into his side, wanting some attention and an answer to his question. Damon accepted his mate under his arm, but remained focusing on Jenson, ignoring Micha as the submissive nuzzled into him, trying his best to distract him. 

“Who knows, that boy doesn’t give away anything,” Jenson said with a shrug. “We won’t be long, I just want to spoil her a bit.” He thought that this wasn't a full out lie, he did after all fully intend on taking her out after they had been to St Mungo's so he didn't feel any guilt in telling Damon this and concealing the real reason that they were leaving. 

“I think that’s all I need to know, she is my little sister after all,” Damon said with a smile. “You go and have fun, I’ll keep an eye on things here.” Damon was glad that Jenson and Callie would get the opportunity to spend some time alone. It wasn't often that they got time as a couple, the two of them were key members of the pack, irreplaceable to everyone, and it would be good from them to get away from the pack for a little bit and just relax. It might be just what Callie needed to kick start her recovery. 

Jenson nodded gratefully at Damon before heading over to where Callie was waiting for him, at the patch of tree line closest to the apparition point, ready for their trip to London. She was fretting over it, nervous about going to St Mungo’s and what the healers might tell her, if they were even seen. Their kind wasn’t exactly welcomed with open arms anywhere in the magical community, but they needed to go, they needed to confirm the pregnancy and the health of the baby. 

“It’s going to be okay, love,” Jenson said as he pulled Callie toward him, tucking her into him as they headed into the wood together, sheltering her slight form under one muscled arm as she cuddled into him. She breathed in the scent of her mate, the father of her unborn baby, his familiar scent calming her nerves a little. 

“You don’t know that,” Callie said softly as they reached the apparition point. They shouldn’t really have been apparating at all, it was dangerous in any stage of pregnancy to do so, but it wasn’t as if they could summon the Knight bus without arousing suspicion. Jenson wasn’t even sure if the Knight bus would come here because of the wards, no one had tried before. Then again, no one had ever needed to use the large purple monstrosity. 

“Yes, my love, I do,” Jenson said firmly. There were no words for how deeply he cared for his mate; he would do absolutely anything for her, no exceptions, she was his whole world, with Romy and now their unborn baby too. 

“We’re bringing a baby into… conflict and uncertainty; how can that be alright?” Callie asked with a small sob, she didn’t want to cry, she was stronger than that but when it was only Jenson and herself, she was allowed to just worry and be scared. Everyone else in the pack depended on her so much, she didn’t have any other choice other than to be strong but she didn’t have to be when it was just her and Jenson because he would love her no matter what. 

“This baby will be loved and protected; there will be no one in this pack who won’t help us protect him or her,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Callie’s head. “Let’s just take this one step at a time, love; let’s get you to the healer and make sure the both of you are okay.” 

Callie nodded her agreement, knowing that Jenson was right. There would no doubt be a lot of bumps in the road between now and when their child was born, they simply had to take it one step at a time. Though her biggest concern right now was ensuring that she would survive the pregnancy. She had never felt so weak or ill in her life, and for Callie this was saying something as she had spent the majority of her life battling various bugs and illnesses. The baby would need a lot from her and she wasn’t sure that her body would be able to cope with the strain of it. 

Jenson brought Callie into him, wrapping his arms around his mate protectively, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. “I’m sorry I can’t give you more certainties, my love,” he said to her in a whisper. “All I can say is that I love you and I’m not going to let you go through a moment of this alone, I promise you that.” 

“Thank you,” Callie murmured into her mate’s chest, clinging to him somewhat desperately as the two of them disapparated to London.

FGHP

The waiting room was horribly crowded, they couldn’t even get a seat while they waited to be seen. Several people who had come in after them were even seen before them; it took a long while before it became apparent to the hospital staff that the two werewolves would not be leaving until they were seen and finally a healer got the courage to see them.  

“Callie Howard,” a rather timid middle aged wizard said and at once Jenson ushered Callie forward before the healer could change his mind about seeing them. “Umm, right… ah, this way, please,” he mumbled, clearly intimidated by the size of the large Beta wolf standing in front of him. 

The two werewolves followed the rather shy healer out of the waiting room and down a corridor lined with doors, Jenson keeping Callie tucked in close to him, one arm around her at all times. There was no way that he was letting her go while they were here. He didn’t trust any of these people not to try and hurt them for what they were. He cursed the fact that they'd had to declare what creatures they were before being seen; it was typical of the discrimination most magical creatures suffered at the hands of the ministry. 

They were taken into a small room at the end of the corridor, where Callie was instructed to lie upon the hospital bed. Jenson helped her up and got her comfortable before standing by her side and holding her hand, glaring at the healer who had been ballsy enough to see them. Jenson should have been grateful but he was more suspicious than anything else and annoyed that the young healer seemed to be terrified of them. 

“I understand that you believe you are pregnant, Ms Danes” the healer said, his voice shaking as much as his hands were. It was really starting to grate on Jenson how scared the healer seemed to be, not to mention the fact that his mate was not being addressed as Howard. 

“I believe so, yes,” Callie said, pulling on Jenson’s hand, trying to tell him to behave, because the way he was glaring at the healer wasn’t really helping things. “My teenage daughter did a test, but we just wanted to be sure and make sure that everything was okay.”

“So you’ve already had a previous pregnancy?” the healer asked, looking between the two werewolves questioningly. 

“Oh, um, well, no, not really; I’ve not had a pregnancy that has gone to term. She’s our adopted daughter, this is my second pregnancy though,” Callie explained; this was not at all how she had planned on telling Jenson about her previous pregnancy. She hadn’t really wanted to tell him about it at all; she felt pretty embarrassed about the fling she had had in her early twenties, almost a decade ago, before she had even known Jenson, before she had been a part of the Greyback pack.

“You never told me,” Jenson said, feeling a little heart-broken that she had kept such a thing from him; he had thought that they had no secrets from one another but apparently he had been wrong. He had known that Callie had been in a relationship before him, they had had that particular talk when he had first started courting, her but she had never mentioned a baby.

“It wasn’t… it wasn’t exactly anything serious, mostly just rebelling against Damon,” Callie told him. “Can we talk about this later?” she asked, gesturing to the healer, who was watching them apprehensively. He seemed rather scared that this piece of information might make Jenson lose his cool. He had backed into the furthest corner, clearly regretting taking the risk to see the werewolves. 

“Yes,” Jenson said rather stiffly to his mate, turning back to the healer and motioning for him to continue. He was a little stiffer than he had been before but Callie was right, this was not a conversation that they should have in front of this timid healer.

“Was the previous pregnancy terminated?” the healer asked somewhat apprehensively, unsure of the reaction that he was going to get to this question. He really didn't want for the large wolf to get worked up into a temper, he was rather worried what would happen if he did. 

“No,” Callie said sadly after a moment of hesitation, looking at Jenson for a moment for his reaction to this before looking back to the healer. “I fell ill and miscarried the child in my fourteenth week,” Callie told him truthfully, not seeing any reason to lie about this. “I did not have as many symptoms as I do now though; I am hoping that that is a good sign.” 

“What symptoms have you had?” the healer questioned, feeling slightly better now that it seemed that they weren’t going to attack him or anything, but still not entirely comfortable being alone in a room with two werewolves. He was satisfied that the two of them were a couple and the male was just concerned for his partner and unborn child; he didn't think they would hurt him if he helped them. 

“Morning sickness, dizziness, exhaustion and I haven’t had a period since before Christmas,”  Callie informed him, feeling a little embarrassed to be discussing this with a perfect stranger, but if it would help her feel better and keep the child growing inside of her healthy, then she could suffer through a little embarrassment. 

“Well those are a good sign, it shows a strong foetus. I am confident in your daughter’s spell casting ability but I will double check for you,” the healer said, withdrawing his wand. “If you are, we’ll see about getting a scan done as well.” 

“Thank you, that would be much appreciated,” Callie said earnestly as the healer cast the spell that would tell her if she was pregnant or not, the same one Romy had on her. Low and behold the test revealed just what Romy’s had done, that she was indeed carrying Jenson’s baby. 

“Well, it’s a certainty, you are pregnant,” he told her, glancing at the large man next to the bed to see his reaction; the werewolf was still watching him closely, so he turned back to Callie, trying not to feel too intimidated. “Now let me see if I can get a scan up for you and we can see your little one. We might be able to tell if it’s a boy or a girl if you want to know too,” he offered. 

“No,” Callie said quickly before Jenson could say anything, he looked to her strangely, not sure why she had been so quick to refuse this offer. 

“Love?” Jenson asked his mate, unsure as to why she would be so adamant about not knowing; he didn’t really mind either way, he would be happy as long as their baby and his mate were safe and healthy but he thought that it might have been nice to know.

“I don’t want to know,” Callie said softly, tears forming in her eyes as a hand came to rest upon her still flat stomach. “If I find out, then it’s a little boy or a little girl, it’s a person, it’s real… it’ll be harder to cope with if I… if…” 

“It’s alright,” Jenson said softly, as her voice trailed off, realising what she was so scared of, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leaning her against him. “We won’t find out,” he assured her, “we’ll wait a while but you aren’t going to lose this baby, not if I can help it.” 

“I can provide potions that will help keep you strong and healthy,” the healer said. “It will make your body adapt better to allowing for the child. A lot of women take it and it has been known to reduce the risk of miscarriage; a lot of pureblood women rely heavily on this potion so that they carry their children to term.” 

“I think you know that we aren’t exactly purebloods,” Jenson said, his tone blunt as he resumed his glaring at the healer. He didn't like the sound of these potions, he didn't want his mate taking any potions that weren't proven to work for their kind, or that were completely unnecessary. 

“Jenson, love, it’s okay,” Callie said calmly, turning back to the healer. “I had some bad childhood illnesses, I get quite seriously unwell sometimes… I am sure that is part of why I am so unwell at the moment, and why I lost the other baby...”

“That is likely, and yes, I do think this potion will help,” the healer assured them. He might not have been happy about having to treat werewolves, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to do what was best for them and their unborn child. He had become a healer to help people after all and that included these two.

“Are there any side effects we should be aware of?” Jenson asked, not entirely sure that he trusted this man to act in the best interests of his family. “Can you give us some stuff to read, so that we can make a choice for ourselves?”

The healer nodded, getting up and heading across the room. It took a few moments of digging through various pamphlets and literature, but the healer came back with some small leaflets for them to look at, handing one to each of them. Most people would have just accepted the potion without question, but he knew that as werewolves they were going to be naturally suspicious. As a species they were persecuted, it was their suspicions that had kept them alive for this long, he was sure. 

“It is your choice, but the side effects are minimal… though it might increase your nausea and how tired you are getting,” the healer told them as they both opened the leaflet. “It is possible that it will cause kidney problems, but that is rare.”

“We will consider it,” Jenson said sternly. He certainly wasn’t going to let his mate take some potions made by someone he didn’t trust, least of all when he hadn’t looked up the details on it himself. He would do his own research and get it made up specially if they decided to use it. He knew that Harry knew a great deal about potions and would never let any harm come to Callie, he might be their best option at finding out what they needed to know. 

“Of course, just keep in mind that it would be best to start before the end of the first trimester,” the healer said. “Now, shall we have a look at your baby?”

Callie nodded a little hesitantly; she hadn’t had the chance to see her baby the first time around and she wasn’t even sure that she wanted to see it now. Just like knowing the sex of the baby would make it real, so would seeing it. At the moment it wasn’t real in her mind, she hadn’t had a chance to come to terms with it, to wrap her mind around the fact that she was carrying a small child in her belly. Right now she felt as if she was just sick, something she had experienced many time in her lifetime, it wasn't out of the ordinary to feel this run down and she couldn't attribute it to anything than her poor immune system currently. 

Before she could protest and tell the healer to  stop however, he had waved his wand and there it was, a little black and white image hovering in front of them over her stomach. Callie looked to Jenson and saw that he was smiling a large, broad smile as the healer pointed out the head and the feet, or at least the beginnings of them. 

“It’s like a little jelly bean,” Jenson said with a goofy smile on his face as he studied the picture in front of him, trying not to allow tears to well up in his eyes. The expression on his face made him entirely less threatening than the healer had originally thought and he couldn’t help but feel a little amused at this. Beneath all the brawn and the muscle this was still a man who had just found out that he was going to be a Daddy. 

“Our jelly bean,” Callie said, squeezing her mate’s hand and smiling when he looked at her. She had never seen him so happy that he was practically beaming, not since she had accepted him as her mate. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that she carried the baby to term because she could see clearly just how much Jenson wanted this.

FGHP

Harry was rather glad when Herbology was over and it was time for lunch; he was starving. He hadn’t eaten much breakfast, preferring a romp in the forest with Fenrir to food and, even now, as his stomach growled in complaint, he couldn’t bring himself to regret that decision. As they headed for the Great Hall, meeting up with Romy at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, it was fairly noticeable that Clayton was acting a little weird and neither Harry nor Romy could figure out what the problem was. 

However, that was somewhat pushed from their minds when they entered the Great Hall to a rather unexpected sight that made all three of them smile. They had never before seen so many house elves all in one place, let alone dressed up as what looked a little like cupids; it was certainly one of the oddest sights they had seen in a long while. 

The small creatures seemed to be bustling about carrying cards from one student to another and the students were making rather a lot of noise as everyone seemed to want to talk at once. The whole of the Great Hall had erupted into excited giggles and the teachers were all at a loss of what to do about it. Umbridge had turned a little red in the face, the Carrow siblings strangely absent. 

“Is this your doing?” Harry asked in a whisper, turning to Clayton, who was looking far too innocent not to have been involved in some way. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he returned, grinning madly. “Shall we go and eat?” he asked, motioning over to the Slytherin table where Draco and Theo were already sat, helping themselves to lunch. Romy and Harry looked at him suspiciously before heading over and sitting down where he had pointed. 

They had only been there a fraction of a minute, barely being able to greet their friends and they hadn't even thought about helping themselves to food before a nappy clad house elf carrying a bow and arrow arrived next to them looking entirely unhappy about the situation he was in. “There is being cards for all of yous,” he said addressing the three werewolves, Draco and Theo. 

“All of us?” Theo asked, looking thoroughly confused. He had a fair idea who Draco’s and the three werewolves’ would be from, but he didn’t think that anyone had particular interest in him at the moment. The house elf, however, said nothing, pushing a card into his hand, then one into Draco’s; Romy and Harry were handed several each but Clayton had a small pile all to himself.

“Why the long face, Clay?” Harry asked, as his best friend looked at the stack of cards in his hand. “Look at all these people wanting to tell you how awesome you are,” he went on, prodding at the pile of cards, watching as they teetered precariously, threatening to fall over.

“Yeah,” Clay said with a wistful sigh, “but I would trade them all for one from Romy.”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, reaching down and grabbing a quill and a scrap of parchment from his bag. He covered what he was doing with his arm, as the others watched him curiously, and a moment later, he dropped the quill back into his bag, folded the parchment in half and handed it to Clay.

Clay stared at it, not quite sure what to say, before very slowly and apprehensively opening the makeshift card.

'Clay, you’re an idiot. I love you (as a brother before you make the gay jokes) - Harry. P.S. Romy loves you too, she just isn’t ready to admit it yet.'

“Did you just give Clay a Valentine’s Day card?” Draco asked, giving Harry a very strange look. Whenever he thought that the three werewolves couldn't surprise him with their behaviour any more, they did just that and it never failed to make him smile.

“Yep,” Harry said unashamedly, reaching down to open the first of his three cards, curious as to who they could be from; he really didn't think that Fenrir was the card sending type. However, as he considered the options, he could probably predict who at least one of them was from.

“So who do you have cards from lover boy because I don’t see FG as the card giving type?” Theo asked as Harry tore into the first card. 

“FG?” he asked as he removed it from the envelope. The front of the card seemed horribly sappy to Harry, all love hearts, frills and very cute. He vaguely thought that it might have been something that Micha would have sent to Damon and that image made him smile a little to himself. However, seeing as he was the recipient, Harry had a good idea of who was from. 

“We can’t exactly keep calling him your boyfriend,” Theo said with a shrug. “So who is it from?” He was curious; he had a very dull life compared to the rest of his friends and he was more than happy to live vicariously through them. He was oddly jealous of Clayton's small pile and even of the fact the other boy seemed rather disinterested in them, preferring to make googly eyes at Romy. 

“Cedric,” Harry said with his brow furrowed in confusion as he opened up the card. The head boy had kept it rather simple inside but he hadn't signed it from a secret admirer, he had signed his name, clearly not wanting it to be a secret how he felt. 

“So you tell the guy you’re a… you know, and that your boyfriend is… FG, and he still sends you a Valentine's Day card? That boy has it bad,” Clayton said with amusement. He wasn't sure he entirely approved of Cedric sending Harry a Valentine's Day card; he knew that it wasn't Harry's fault but he was thinking that it might be time to have words with Cedric and tell him to back off before he got hurt. 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Harry said dryly as he looked over to the Hufflepuff table, his eyes meeting Cedric’s and giving him a bit of an awkward smile as a way of saying thank you for the card before quickly looking away again. “Come on, Clay, who are your many admirers?” he asked, wanting to change the subject fairly quickly, suddenly not really in the mood for Valentine's Day at all.

“Well this one apparently wants to remain anonymous,” Clay said, gesturing to the card he had already opened. “And this one is from Granger,” he said with a slightly nauseated expression, dropping it onto the table next to the first before going to open a third. “This one says it is from Hannah, any ideas who that might be?”

“There’s a Hannah Abbott in your year, a Hufflepuff,” Astoria told them from where she was sat on Romy’s far side. “That is the only Hannah I am aware of in the school,” she added with a shrug when Romy gave her an odd look.

“Well this one is anonymous too,” Clay said, already having moved on to his next card, not actually that interested in identifying who Hannah actually was. “And this one is from someone called Andrew…. urg, seriously? Next…” he said discarding it with the others.

“How about yours, Draco?” Harry prompted, as he opened the second one of his own. “Or yours, Theo?”

“I will open mine later,” Draco said. He already had a fair idea who his might be from and certainly didn’t have any intentions of embarrassing her when she was sat just a few seats down from him. He wasn't so cruel that he would openly hurt her when he really didn't return her feelings. 

Harry suddenly laughed, as he looked at his second card, which was clearly handmade. 'Happy Valentine’s Day, little one' it read and, though it was clearly supposed to be from Fenrir, Harry knew straight away that Micha was behind it; that didn’t make it any less precious to him though and he made a mental note to write and thank Micha later. Micha had even signed it from Alpha bossy boots. 

“Care to share the joke?” Romy asked, curious about who other than Cedric was crushing on Harry. She thought that him smiling had to be a good sign and was curious as to what had made him go from looking a little down in the dumps to happy in such a short space of time. 

“It’s from Micha,” Harry told her, handing it over so that she could read it, a huge smile breaking out on her face as she did; Clay read it over her shoulder, snorting in amusement. 

“Anyone want to guess who this is from?” Theo asked, having opened his own card, which was also clearly homemade; it was brightly coloured with bits sticking out all over the place from what seemed to be springs, and little tiny ribbons which kept on twirling. He wasn’t sure whether to be scared or amused, though he could admit that it was rather mesmerising to look at.

“I could take a fairly good guess,” Romy said with amusement. “But I won’t,” she added with a wicked smile. As she said this she began to pile food onto Harry and Clayton’s plates, knowing that they were too wrapped up in everything that was going on to really do what they had come to the Great Hall to do, eat lunch. 

“Are you not opening your cards, Romy?” Clay asked, looking at the two untouched envelopes next to his pack sister and the one package.

“In a bit,” she said dismissively. “Pretty sure I know exactly who they are from. This one,” she said, pointing at the big red heart-shaped one, “is from you. And my guess would be that the other is from Colin,” she added not looking too pleased about that. “The parcel though…”

“Just go ahead and open it, before Clay gives himself an aneurysm with the anticipation,” Harry said with amusement. Clay was having great difficulty sitting still and was clearly itching to see Romy’s reaction.

“Now I'm curious too,” Astoria said, watching on with interest. Even Daphne, who was next to her sister, but had so far remained silent, turned to see what it was that Romy had been given.

“Okay, okay,” Romy said, picking up the parcel and turning it over in her hands. “If this explodes, Clayton, then I am going to be very angry. So either warn me now or start running.”

“No explosions,” Clay said. “I promise, at least not when it comes to the parcel” he added at her sceptical expression. She still looked a little suspicious but if he had promised then she had no reason not to believe him. 

Eyeing her pack brother carefully for a few more seconds, she turned her attention back to the package in her hands and started to pull off the paper; once it was unwrapped she found herself with what looked to be a book in her hands, but there was no title. Giving Clay a quick look, she saw that he was grinning happily, and so, cautiously, she opened it. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she realised it was not a book at all, but a photo album, and that she was looking at a picture of herself sitting between her parents, her Dad obviously having said something to make her and her mother laugh. She had no idea when it had been taken but it was amazing. 

Underneath it was a picture of her with her Mum cooking, and as she turned the page she saw pictures of her with the pack, and even the one of her and Harry covered in porridge after their food fight. But then she reached some blank spaces, and looked up curiously at Clayton, surprised he hadn’t filled it.

“Those are for you to fill, for you to choose your own family to add to the ones you already have,” he told her with a smile. He had been agonising over the gift for the last few weeks, knowing that he would have to give her something memorable and unique. 

“You’re not in here,” Romy said, as she flicked back over the pictures, looking for a single one of Clay. “Why?” she asked, confused as to why he hadn't put himself into the album, it wasn't like he was camera shy at all. 

“Because you have to chose if you want me as just your cousin or something more,” Clayton told her. “I want you to be able to chose your family, Romy, I want to give you that choice because I know you didn’t get to make many choices about your life and you deserve to make this one.” 

“Okay, you seriously need to give him a chance,” Astoria whispered to her friend, “because if he can be that cute then I might just steal him for myself.”

“Oh shush, you,” Romy said, giving her friend a playful shove. Astoria was, however, kind of right; Clay really could be incredibly sweet sometimes. Shutting the book she gave Clay a happy smile before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you,” she said, blushing a little. 

Harry, deciding that he had had enough cuteness from everyone around him put his last remaining card in his bag. It wasn’t going to be from his mate, so he would look at it later when it didn’t hurt to think about Fenrir, and how much he missed him, quite as much. Besides he knew that Clay needed his help to pull off the next bit of his daft plan to woo Romy.

“Stay the hell away from me, Granger!” Ron shouted, loud enough to be heard across the Great Hall. His tone was one of disgust and Hermione was looking horror stricken, her face beetroot red as Ron yelled at her, much to the joy of some of the Slytherin's who were sniggering a little at this display. 

Clay couldn’t help but laugh at the success of his prank on Granger and Weasley, this was what he had wanted to see and it almost made being away from the rest of the pack worth it, just to see Hermione suffer. “That’ll teach her to make goo-goo eyes at me,” he said with triumph as Ron stormed from the Great Hall. “Oh, Harry, as we discussed,” he added with a wink and Harry nodded, removing his wand from his robes with a sigh and a small smile.

He honestly didn't mind helping his best friend woo the girl of his dreams but it certainly didn't put him in a romantic mood that his own mate was so far away. He could, however, appreciate the fact that even with the disastrous events that had lead to it, he had spent two nights with his mate while also pissing off the headmaster, which was always a bonus. 

“What are you two planning now?” Romy asked looking between her pack brothers suspiciously, not trusting either of them for a moment. 

“Do you have so little faith in us?” Harry asked, pressing his hand over his heart, letting out a dramatic gasp, before breaking into a grin and turning to Clayton. “Ready?” If he couldn't be with Fenrir on Valentine's Day then he was sure as hell going to make sure he enjoyed himself. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Clayton said turning to Romy as Harry enchanted a nearby teapot to start playing music. Romy furrowed her brow in confusion, not sure why they needed music for whatever Clay had planned; however, as he turned to her, realisation dawned upon her. 

“No,” Romy said in horror; but it was too late, there was no stopping it now. She suddenly found herself wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her whole, just so she didn't have to sit there and be serenaded by the out of tune, over enthusiastic, Clayton. 

“Oh geeze,” Theo said with a grin as Clayton began to sing, if you could call it singing; it wasn’t exactly in tune but it still had Romy’s cheeks flushing scarlet with embarrassment as she looked to the floor, unable to look up and meet anyone's eyes. 

“According to you I’m stupid,” Clayton sang, keeping his voice low so that only the surrounding Slytherin’s could hear him, “I’m useless, I can’t do anything right. According to you I’m difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind.” 

“Please stop,” Romy begged as Clay’s volume increased a little. 

“I’m a mess and don’t impress.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the poorly altered line in the song; Clay hadn’t wanted to imply he ever wore dresses, not ever. “Can’t show up on time, even if it would save my life.” 

At this moment Harry began a slow rhythmic clapping as Clayton became louder, encouraging those around them to join in with what Harry was doing. Really starting to get into it, Clayton got to his feet, waving his arms in enthusiastic gestures towards Romy, who had buried her head in her hands from embarrassment. 

“But…” Clay said as the music changed, he put one foot on the bench, drawing the attention of the whole Slytherin table and some of the students sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to them. “This morning, I woke up with this feeling, I didn’t know how to deal with and so I decided to myself, I’d hide it to myself and never talk about it and didn’t I go and shout it when you walked into the room.”

By this time half of the Slytherin table was clapping along with the music, Clayton singing loud enough for the whole hall to hear him. “I think I love you,” Clay bellowed at the top of his lungs, “I think I love you,” now climbing up on to the Slytherin table, avoiding standing in sandwiches and on quiche. “I think I love you so what are you so afraid of? You’re afraid that I’m not sure of a love there is no cure for, I think I love you, isn’t that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say that I’ve never felt this way!” 

“Stop it,” Romy hissed; Harry never having seen her cheeks go such a violent shade of red. The entire school now clapping along, altering the beat as the music changed for the second time. Not even the teachers were making any move to stop this, most of them looking highly amused; Remus had a broad grin on his face that Harry couldn’t help but smile at and the teenager was endlessly grateful that both Umbridge and Dumbledore were absent. Umbridge had clearly disappeared out of the Great Hall in the chaos when she couldn't get order or anyone to help her obtain it. 

“The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved, I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed!” Clayton sang, dancing along the table rather enthusiastically, however never once losing focus and staying very close to Romy giving her all of his attention. 

“Make him stop,” Romy said turning to Harry and pleading with him. Harry, however, shook his head, laughing; his best friend had been planning this for weeks there was no way he was ruining the fun now. 

“That the light of my life, would tear a hole right through each cloud that scudded by, just to beam on you and I,” Clayton said, nearing the end of his song now and really putting in the effort to sing as loudly as he could. “Love is only a feeling, drifting away, when I’m in your arms I start believing, it’s here to stay, but love is only a feeling, anyway, anyway.” 

Clay dropped to his knees in front of Romy, his voice suddenly softening so that the last chorus would only be for the two of them, the music changed for the final time and the clapping from the other students died down, the entire Great Hall in silence as they watched and listened. 

“I think I love you, I think I love you, so what are you so afraid of? You’re afraid of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn’t that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say that I’ve never felt this way.” 

As the last words left his lips the entire Great Hall erupted into thunderous applause, the students getting to their feet, standing on benches as they cheered Clayton and his guts to do something so amazing and so publicly. Romy just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her but she got to her feet and threw her arms around Clayton, hugging him tight. 

“You dork, you absolute dork,” she muttered into his ear still holding him close. 

“I’m always going to love you, Romy. No matter what you chose, I love you,” Clayton said, accepting the hug and returning it, inhaling her sweet scent and savouring the moment. 

“Just give me some time, I need to think,” Romy requested gently. 

“I’d give you anything Romy. I would impatiently wait forever for you; I’m not going anywhere,” he promised and she placed a soft kiss upon his cheek, his second for the day, whispering her thanks as the Great Hall carried on clapping and cheering for them.

FGHP

Having finally managed to get her pack brothers to calm down enough to actually eat something, and having remembered to eat something herself, Romy told Harry and Clayton that she wanted to go back to the Dormitory to put the photo album away safely. It was mostly true, she did want to make sure it was safe, but she also felt she needed a few minutes to herself to sort through the mass of thoughts swirling in her mind. 

“I’ve forgotten my transfiguration textbook,” Draco said quickly when he realised that Romy would be going back to the dormitory. “I’ll catch you guys up,” he said to Harry and Clayton, who both nodded, thinking nothing of it as Draco followed after Romy. 

Romy was already halfway to the common room and Draco had to jog to catch up with her. He knew that after Clayton’s huge show of affection, he had to show Romy how he felt because if he didn’t then he was going to regret it for the rest of his life. 

It had taken a lot for him to know that he at least wanted to try. He had had conflicting emotions over her being a werewolf and a muggleborn but he had figured out that he cared very little about either of those issues. Romy was one amazing girl and he would be an idiot if he passed her up. 

He caught up to her just as she was letting herself into the common room. “Romy,” he called out to her and the young girl turned around looking a little startled. 

“Oh, Draco, it’s you,” Romy said, pressing her hand to her rapidly beating heart. “You scared me,” she said smiling at him. 

“I scared you? Formidable werewolf and kickass witch, and I scared you?” Draco asked in amusement as the two of them headed into the common room and then quickly into their dormitory, neither of them fancying being hugely late for their next class. 

“Such flattery,” Romy said, as she went over to Harry’s trunk to store the photo album there. “Should I be worried?” she asked, standing back up once she was sure that her present was safe. Draco was standing near the doorway watching her thoughtfully. “Okay, definitely getting a little worried now,” she went on when he said nothing.

“No, I don’t think you need to worry,” he assured her. “But I have been thinking,” he said, taking a few steps forward.

“Okay…” Romy said slowly, not really sure what to make of the definite atmosphere that suddenly was between them. Her throat was feeling strangely dry and she swallowed nervously, biting at her bottom lip when Draco stepped even closer.

“I want to give something a try,” he said, his voice quiet and gentle, as he reached out and threaded his fingers in her curly hair, cupping the back of her head in his hand.

“Alright,” Romy said breathlessly, no doubt in her mind about what was about to happen. She was having second thoughts about her feelings towards Clayton, but there something between her and Draco; this was her chance to find out what. She was just about to ask Draco if he was really sure he wanted this, when the blond leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

It wasn’t as though Romy had much experience with kissing, her only previous kiss having been the one in the library with Clayton, and so she tried to kiss him back; she opened her mouth slightly, leaning into it a little, her tongue flickering out tentatively to meet his. It was… nice, Romy supposed; it felt like a kiss, warm and soft, but even the one that Clayton had stolen from her had had more passion. She reached forward to place her hands on Draco but touching him in such a personal way felt strange and she didn’t quite know what to do with herself.  

Draco pulled back, their faces only a short distance apart as they looked at each other. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, a thoughtful expression on his face, unsure what to say or do. 

“This feels a little weird," Romy said quietly, an apologetic smile on her face, neither of them moving from where they were standing close to each other. It was kind of an awkward moment and she didn’t want to make it worse by making Draco think she didn’t feel comfortable being close to him.

"You feel that too?" Draco asked; he had wanted to kiss her so badly but from the moment they had started it had felt… off. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly, but it wasn’t what he had expected. 

"Umm, yeah, sorry, it wasn't the kiss," Romy said, flicking her tongue out over her lip, where she could taste Draco slightly, her lips feeling a little odd from the pressure that had been on them only seconds earlier. 

"Not the kiss," Draco agreed, taking a small step back away from her. The kiss was much like the few others he had shared with people but this one felt more… awkward; and it lacked that special something that he had thought would make this moment with Romy particularly brilliant.

"Course not, the kiss was great,” Romy assured him. She was so flattered that he had wanted to kiss her, and she really did like him, she didn’t want him to feel that it had been a mistake. “It's just..."

"Weird," Draco suggested, echoing back what Romy had said when they had first pulled back from the kiss. As awkward as this whole moment felt between them, he was aware that it would have been a whole lot worse if one of them had felt differently.

"Yes!" Romy said, feeling profoundly relieved that they were at least on the same page. “That’s it exactly,” she said, stepping away from him and grabbing her book bag from where she had put it on the floor when she had been putting the photo album away.

"You like Clay," Draco said. It was a statement more than a question; he had see the expression on Romy’s face when she had stood up to hug her pack brother after his singing and, despite her embarrassment, she was really touched by the gesture. 

"Yeah,” she said sincerely, and Draco suspected that it was more or less a new revelation to her, “I think I do. Sorry," she added, and she looked it too.

“Don’t be,” Draco told her firmly. “Just don’t play with his heart too much, because I sort of got the impression he might be in love with you,” he added with a crooked smile.

“Yeah,” Romy said sarcastically, “I can’t imagine what gave you that impression. I just need some time to mull things over a bit first, know what I mean?” she added seriously.

“I do,” Draco said. He hesitated for a moment, not sure whether it would make things more awkward between them, before he decided he didn’t care and pulled Romy into his arms and hugged her. “Take your time, work out what YOU want, and then go and get it,” he told her as he pulled back. “Don’t be late for class,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving her alone.

“It’s only History of Magic,” she called out after him, glad that it seemed their fumbled attempt at a kiss hadn’t ruined their friendship. She took a calming breath, running her fingers through her hair to try and tidy it a little; when they got stuck in several knots she realised she was going to have to take more drastic measures. Dropping her bag onto Harry’s bed, she grabbed her hair brush and a hair tie and headed into the bathroom.

“Such a mess,” she said to herself as she looked into the mirror and started to tie her hair up. She didn’t just mean her hair either; though, she thought to herself as she touched a finger to her slightly swollen lips, she could probably at least put a stop to her Draco fantasies now. 

Turning on the tap, she let the water run cold, splashing a little on her face. Clayton. She was trying to figure out how she felt, but it was difficult when she had so many other people’s opinions in her head too. Her Dad’s disapproval, Harry’s delight at the idea of them together, Draco’s support and Clayton’s emphatic insistence that he would wait forever.

She looked herself over in the mirror, pulling her wand from her robes and casting a quick drying spell. She ran her fingers over her lips again, trying to remember what it had felt like when Clayton had kissed her; it had caught her so off guard and upset her so much at the time that she hadn’t really thought about it. Not to mention she had nothing to compare it against until now.

It certainly wasn’t as though she didn’t care about him, didn’t love having him around, and the kiss had been good, even if not the perfect one she had dreamed of; it was actually preferable to the one she had just shared with Draco, if she was honest with herself. Romy smiled, wondering what it would be like if she actually gave Clayton a chance to kiss her properly; though she wasn’t sure if she was quite ready for that yet. However, she thought that maybe she should consider it.

Heading back into the bedroom, she opened up her book bag, pulling out the books from her morning classes, knowing that she wouldn’t need them, and then two letters. Holding them in her hand she bit her lip thoughtfully. The smaller of the two, in a standard rectangular envelope, she discarded onto the bed; she was fairly sure that would be from Colin Creevey and she had no interest in reading it at all. 

The other, however, was almost certainly from Clayton. She flipped open the flap, intending to read the card, to see what the boy had to say for himself, but was rather startled by a small bang and a face full of what seemed to be heart shaped confetti. 

“I am so going to kill you, Clayton Danes,” she muttered under her breath, though she was smiling and holding back a laugh. He had only promised her that the parcel was explosion free after all, and she already knew that that was the case he would make for himself. 

Dusting the confetti from her robes, hair and face, she took out the heart shaped card and opened it. Sure enough, it was from Clayton, not that he had actually signed his name, but she recognised his handwriting; the message was so clearly him anyway, that she heard it in his voice as she read it.

'Romy, I have hopefully already told you this a hundred times today alone, but I love you. Forever yours, xx'

“Damn you Damon, for raising your son to be such a sappy romantic,” she said, very glad that she had been alone when she opened the card, when she had to actually wipe a tear from her eye. She had known logically how Clayton felt about her, but there was something about the way he was showering her with affection but letting her choose was really making her believe it for the first time.

She found it difficult to understand why anyone would love her; it had taken her time to accept the love of her parents, but she didn’t question that now; apparently it had just taken her a little while to accept Clayton’s feelings too. She still thought he was an idiot, particularly for falling for her, but if they could be happy together he deserved the chance to make that choice for himself too. 

Feeling elated with her new understanding, Romy shoved the card into the front of one of her textbooks for safe keeping and closed up her bag. She wasn’t exactly going to just hand herself to Clay on a platter, but she would give him a chance to earn her affections.

FGHP

“Honestly, Lukas, where are we going?” Nell asked, her voice full of laughter as she held onto her boyfriend’s arm. She couldn’t see a thing, thanks to the blindfold he had put over her eyes while they were in the car, and was trusting him to not walk her straight into something or off a cliff.

“You’ll see in just a minute, I promise,” he told her, sounding just as amused; he was keeping a very firm grip on Nell, and glad he was doing so when she slipped a little bit on the cobble stones. She was still laughing happily though as he helped her keep her footing. “Okay, ready?” he asked as they came to a stop. 

“Yes, it’s you that’s insisting on keeping me blind,” Nell told him, but her breath caught in her throat when he suddenly pulled the blindfold away and a huge grand castle was revealed before her. It was set in the middle of sweeping hills, the grounds around it perfectly maintained, and what looked to be several huge gardens that she hoped they would get a chance to visit.

“I have arranged a champagne lunch for us, m’lady,” Lukas said with a short bow that had her laughing again and slapping him playfully on the arm for his silliness. She had never been spoilt like this before, and certainly not so sweetly, so romantically, and on Valentine’s Day too. It was no wonder that Lukas had told her to dress up for the occasion. 

“Oh, Lukas,” Nell said with a gasp as she took in the beauty of it all. 

“You do like it, don’t you?” he asked, suddenly worried. “It isn’t too much? I went over the top with this, didn’t I? You hate it?” 

“It’s way over the top,” Nell said with a fond smile, leaning up to brush her lips against his, “I love it.” 

“It’s kinda the way I feel about you,” Lukas said shyly; he had never told her this before, he had always been so nervous about doing so but now he knew that there was no doubt that he felt that way. Hell he wanted to marry the girl one day but for the moment telling her how he felt would have to suffice.

“Lukas?” Nell asked, looking up at her boyfriend in astonishment. “Did you just say what I think you did?” 

“Yes,” Lukas said with a smile, “I love you, Nell, I really do. And don’t feel you have to say it back, just because; I told you because it is the truth,” he added, not wanting to pressure a response from the beautiful redhead.

“Of course I love you too,” she said, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. “I was so sure that I was just being stupid and you would run a mile the second I said it, that it was too soon, but yes, yes, yes, I love you, Lukas.”

“Oh, good,” Lukas said, feeling a little stunned to actually have her return his affections so enthusiastically, despite all his hopes that she would.

“Good?” Nell asked, laughter in her eyes and on her lips as she looked at him incredulously.

“Very good, really very, very good,” Lukas added. “Excellent, fantastic, wonderful, even,” he went on. “I am so happy right now,” he told her, pressing his lips to hers once more. 

“You really didn’t have to do all of this for me,” Nell said, cuddling into his side, as they looked out over the castle and grounds again.

“I wanted to,” Lukas said and then blushed a bright red, suddenly unable to look Nell in the eye. “I’ve also… um, I also…”

“Yes,” she coaxed, loving how unsure of himself he was, how embarrassed. He was such a sweetheart, always worrying about how she would feel about things; she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to get a man who was both big, strong and handsome, as well as thoughtful and considerate. 

“We have a room here, just for tonight,” he told her. “We don’t have to use it, or stay or…”

“A room?” Nell asked, cutting off his ramblings. She was sure that if she let him he would be able to just keep going for hours, trying to explain himself and only getting in even more of a muddle.

“Yes, umm, when I booked, they ah… they only,” Lukas said, not finding the words he was looking for. He took a quick breath and tried again. “Well they only had one left,” he explained; he had just wanted a standard room, but that apparently hadn’t been an option.

“What kind of room is it?” Nell asked with heavy amusement, though going to great effort not to laugh at his anxiousness given what lengths he had gone to, to make the day perfect. 

“It’s the honeymoon suite,” he admitted.

“Well that is rather presumptuous, Mr Faris,” Nell said, though she had a teasing smile on her lips and did not look at all upset with this information. “Come on,” she said, linking her arm through his, “you promised me champagne and lunch.”

Lukas chuckled as the two of them made their way along the path down the gently sloping hill towards the large entrance way of the castle hotel. He really did love the beautiful woman he had on his arm.

FGHP

Callie’s appetite was still a little shaky so Jenson had opted for just getting them a small lunch in a little café. He had wanted his mate to at least be able to have a meal that she hadn’t prepared herself for once; he would have offered to cook for her, but for the health of both her and their unborn child he decided not to.

“I wanted to take you shopping for a bit, if you are feeling up to it,” Jenson said kindly, his arm around Callie as they exited the small café together, onto the relatively busy muggle high street almost like a regular couple.

“A trip to the doctors, lunch and a shopping trip?” Callie asked with a gentle teasing smile. “Are you just trying to be extra sweet because you think that Damon’s going to show you up by spoiling Micha rotten?”

“No, I am spoiling you rotten because you deserve it,” Jenson said seriously, stopping and stepping in front of her. “You take care of all of us, and now you are suffering to give us another child,” he pointed out, pressing a kiss to her lips. “And I love you.”

“And Damon and Micha going to make us all look like unromantic idiots,” she added with a grin as they started walking again. 

“Maybe,” Jenson said with mock grumpiness. He could listen to Callie teasing and mocking him all day if she did it with a smile on her face. “I know you are worried about this baby, and don’t want to let it feel real, but… I was going to suggest we look at baby stuff…” he suggested, his words hesitant only because he didn’t want to upset his mate with the suggestion.

“I know you’re excited, Jenson, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up with this…” Callie said sadly. She really didn’t want to lose this baby, but she was already exhausted and she was only nine weeks along. “I don’t think I’m strong enough…”

“You are, love,” Jenson said, leading his mate off to the side of the street, out of the way of other passing shoppers. “You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for,” he told her confidently. 

“I love that you have so much faith in me,” she said, a wry smile on her face, “but I lost a baby before. I got sick and I…” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jenson said adamantly. “You stop blaming yourself right now and enjoy this. We’re having a baby, Callie; a beautiful little baby; you and me. We can finally give Romy a little brother or sister…”

“And what about the dangers?” she asked him, a hint of panic in her voice; the only thing she thought might be worse than losing this child before it was born, would be to lose it after, to have to see their child suffer. “My health is only the first thing we have to worry about; there are the strays and Voldemort...don’t you think we’re being selfish bringing a child into this?”

“Do you want this baby, Callie?” Jenson asked. He forced his voice calm, despite the sinking feeling he felt in his gut; he was so excited about the idea of having a baby with her, of getting to raise his own child with her, but he didn’t want his mate to resent this baby and so he had to know the truth.

“Jenson…” she said, looking exhausted.

“No, tell me love,” Jenson told her firmly, a hand on each of her arms. “Tell me truthfully; do you want this baby, our baby?” he asked resting his hand upon her flat stomach. 

“Yes…” Callie told him a little hesitantly. “Yes, of course I do,” she said with far more conviction a second later, her hand over his on her belly. 

“Then that is all that matters,” Jenson said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “The rest… I’ll protect you, I’m not leaving your side for a moment!” 

“You want to be a Dad so much, I never thought it mattered to you,” Callie said, still struggling to process everything that was happening. She felt a bit daft for not having considered that Jenson might want them to have biological children of their own; it wasn’t as though they had ever really taken precautions against it and so when it had never happened she just assumed that her body just wasn’t meant to have babies.

“We always had Romy,” Jenson said with a shrug. He really did love their daughter, but the idea that he and Callie had made a child together struck a chord with him somewhere deep in his soul. “But it is an honour to have you carry my child. I am already the luckiest man in the world to have you and Romy; this… this is simply astounding.”

Jenson went down on to his knees in the middle of the High Street, not caring in the least who saw him or what anyone else thought and kissed her belly as he encircled his arms around her waist before resting his head against her stomach. He felt her fingers slid through his hair in an affectionate gesture and he knew that she was accepting this. He smiled when two teenage girls smiled at them, giggling as they walked passed, and he heard one of the ‘awww’ at them even. 

“So...” Callie said, realising that more people were starting to look at them, “shall we go see all this probably ridiculously cute baby stuff?” she suggested, running her fingers through her mate’s red hair as he looked up at her.

“Only if you want to, love,” Jenson said; he wouldn’t force her into doing anything she didn’t want to but he so desperately hoped she did. He was so excited about becoming a Daddy that he wanted to go to the nearest store and buy everything, not that this was possible. Before they could do anything they would have to tell Fenrir. Jenson didn’t think that the Alpha was going to be best pleased with the news. “We really don’t have to go shopping if you don’t want to. We could just go home.”

“And miss watching my big handsome mate cooing over tiny little clothes, I think not,” Callie said with a grin. She found it heart-warming and sweet that her big dominant mate was so focused on shopping for their unborn child, she was even starting to wish that she had found out the gender. 

“I know I don’t show it often but I really do love you,” he told her. “Sometimes I feel as if you don’t see how much I care for you. You do so much and we all take you for granted; today, my love, it is a chance for you to feel special.” 

“Declarations of love while down on your knees?” Callie said with an amused teasing smile. “I think you definitely win serious points for being such a sweetheart,” she told him, as Jenson got to his feet and pulled her gently against him as he kissed her. This, of course, had even more women swooning around them as Callie wrapped her arms around Jenson’s neck and kissing him back. 

FGHP

For a Tuesday the shops were fairly busy but regardless the two of them found a large baby retail store and began to look around. “I never knew babies needed to much,” Jenson said in astonishment as he eyed up a  pram with an extortionately high price tag attached. 

“We won’t be able to get half of this,” Callie said looking a little sad about this. They were werewolves and lived in the middle of a forest, they were not regular people who had a house with four walls and a roof.

“If you want our baby to have it then it shall have it,” Jenson declared, before scrunching his face up on thought. “We have to stop calling it an it,” he said, considering this for a moment. “How about we call it Jelly Bean for the moment?” 

Callie couldn’t help but smile at her mate, he really was adorable. “Okay, we have a little Jelly bean,” she agreed as she went over to look at some of the newborn clothes. In particular a tiny all in one sleep suit that was all in white, with little ears on the hood, paw prints on the feet and the word ‘love’ embroidered on the front.  

“Do you want it?” Jenson asked, coming up behind her and wrapping himself around her back, looking at the tiny sleep suit that she was admiring, it really was adorable. 

“We can’t,” Callie said with a sigh, putting it back on the rack. 

“Why not?” Jenson asked her curious as she turned around in his arms to look at him. 

“Because we haven’t told Damon or Fenrir or in fact anyone other than Romy and you know that girl will take our secret to the grave before telling anyone; we really can’t,” she said adamantly. 

“I don’t care. If you want it then we get it and while we’re at it, we’ll get this too,” Jenson said holding up a little body suit with short sleeves, it was a shocking red colour and was emblazoned with the slogan, ‘Don’t upset me, I have a big sister and I’m not afraid to use her,’ something Callie couldn’t help but laugh at.

“I’m sure Romy will appreciate that one,” Callie said with a smile. “But we still can’t get them.” 

“To hell with it, if you want them then yes we can,” Jenson said firmly, not liking that his mate was stopping herself because of the other members of the pack. “I’ll talk to Fenrir when we get back,” he said decisively, knowing that the sooner he talked to the Alpha the better.

“I’ll talk to Damon,” Callie said with a sigh, not looking forward to breaking the news to her brother. He had been so worried about her with how unwell she had been lately, and now she knew Damon was probably going to get angry and blame it all on Jenson. Her brother and her mate were never going to be the best of friends but they had been fighting more recently for various reasons and she didn't think that this was going to help matters at all. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Jenson offered, though he didn't really want to. He would, however, do it if it meant his mate didn't have to; though he knew that if he ended up breaking the news to Damon then there was more than likely going to be yet another fist fight. 

“No, it’ll only end in a fight. I’ll talk to him,” Callie told her mate with a pointed look, “but not yet; can’t we just keep this between us? I don’t think I want everyone knowing just yet.”

“Alright, my love, though we shouldn't keep it from Fenrir if we get a chance to tell him," Jenson reasoned, and Callie nodded her agreement. "But I’m buying the clothes,” he added, picking up the body suite and the little bear sleep suit and heading over to the till to pay for them before Callie could voice any more objections. 

FGHP

Nell and Lukas’ champagne lunch had been really great, and the two of them had more or less giggled their way through it, feeling a little out of their depth in the highly formal setting. Though, admittedly, the second bottle of champagne probably hadn’t done anything to make them behave more sensibly.

“That was fun,” Nell said happily, as the two of them sauntered out the large patio doors that the back of the hotel and into one of the gardens.

“Yes, it really was,” Lukas agreed, pulling his girlfriend against his chest, kissing her as they walked, Nell walking backwards; the two of them started laughing again as she nearly fell over.

“I think I need to see where I am going if we are going for a walk in the gardens like a respectable couple,” Nell said, kissing him again, before taking his hand and leading him off towards where the signs said they would find the rose garden. “Mr Faris, I do believe you are a little drunk,” she said with a giggle as Lukas stumbled and almost fell, laughing like an idiot just as much as Nell was. He sat himself down on a wooden bench and pulled Nell down with him until she was sitting in his lap. 

“Miss Green, I do believe I am but then an idiot in love will always act a little drunk,” Lukas said as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Did you mention something about a honeymoon suite?” Nell asked a little breathless as their kiss broke. 

“One day, Miss Green, I am going to marry you,” Lukas said without really thinking, the champagne  having gone straight to his head. 

“Is that so, Mr Faris? You sound quite confident about that,” she said with a grin. “Though Mrs Faris does have a ring to it, I suppose,” she added a blush on her cheeks, though whether from the champagne or embarrassment she wasn’t sure. 

“Nell Faris… Mhmm, yes, I do like the sound of that,” Lukas said, capturing her lips in another kiss.

“But you know we have to meet each other’s families before we decide that we’re spending forever together,” Nell said, highly amused by the whole date and so in love with the man she was in that she found it hard to think straight. 

“I already decided that,” Lukas said, wanting to change the subject. Nell was his, all his and he wanted to keep it that way for a while longer yet, he didn’t think that the other’s in the pack were going to react well to having a muggle in their midst. “Now I do believe you mentioned something about a honeymoon suite,” Lukas said. “Allow me to carry you, m’lady.” 

With these words Lukas scooped up the giggling Nell into his arms and got to his feet, though a little unsteadily before heading off towards the castle and their private room to make the most of the afternoon together. 

FGHP

Damon had refused to tell Micha where he was taking him for their romantic Valentine’s date. Apparently it was a surprise. The dominant had taken his mate to the apparition point, surrounded him from behind and covered the submissive’s eyes with his hands, all the while nuzzling at his neck.

“You’re going to love this, trouble,” Damon said as he nipped at Micha’s neck lovingly, his stomach all tied up in knots about their coming date, despite his outward confidence. 

“Your fingers smell of sex,” Micha said with a giggle. Damon had given him a hand job while they had waited for one of the other dominants to return to the clearing and Micha could still smell his come on his mate's hands. 

“Keep talking like that and we won’t be going anywhere, I’ll simply ravish you right here,” Damon growled as Micha wriggled his hips, grinding his bum against Damon’s groin. “Let’s go before I change my mind,” he said, knowing that if Micha carried on doing what he was doing then they weren’t going to get anywhere.

With a crack Damon disapparated, taking Micha with him; though not removing his hands, even upon reaching their destination. Instead he continued to lavish attention upon the nape of his mate’s neck, suckling at the skin until Micha had a lovely purple bite mark. 

“Are you going to let me see where here is?” Micha asked playfully as he bit his lip, stifling a moan. Damon simply chucked, finally lowering his hands so that Micha could see where he had been brought, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist instead. 

The submissive opened in his eyes, blinking as he looked around with confusion. However, as his brain caught up with his eyes, he realised what it was he was looking at. “A Chocolate factory?” Micha asked with a laugh, looking at Damon in disbelief and the back at the huge building in front of them. “You actually brought me to a chocolate factory?”

“Yep,” Damon said proudly, loving the reaction that he was getting from his submissive mate. He had been mulling over what they could possibly do for Valentine’s Day ever since their rather successful trip to the funfair. 

“Harry is going to be SO jealous,” Micha said happily, grabbing Damon’s hand in his own, pressing a quick kiss to his mate’s lips and starting to drag him towards the main doors. “I bet they have all kinds of chocolate in there,” Micha said, half to himself, his voice quick with excitement. “Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate; caramel flavoured, orange flavoured, mint flavoured…”

“I am sure they do,” Damon agreed, a grin on his face, allowing himself to be pulled inside the reception area. He dreaded to think how much it was going to cost him to get Micha out of the gift shop after their tour, but he knew it would be completely worth it; he really did love spoiling his mate.

“Good afternoon, sirs,” a lady behind the reception desk greeted with a warm smile on her face. “How can I help you today?”

“Two tickets please,” Damon answered before Micha had a chance to. 

“Two adults,” she said with a nod as she entered it into her system. “There is space on the next tour, starts in ten minutes.”

“Sounds great,” Damon said, wrapping an arm around Micha’s waist when it looked like his mate was about to dart off to go explore. “You heard her,” he whispered to his mate, “two adults; try to behave like one,” he added teasingly, making Micha chuckle.

“That’s eighteen pounds ninety,” she said, clearly trying not to actively watch the two men in front of her, and seeming reluctant to disturb the moment between the two of them. 

Damon reached into the back pocket of his jeans, handing over a twenty pound note, before pressing a kiss to Micha’s temple. “Don’t worry, trouble, I am going to get you plenty of supplies before we leave here,” he said, seeing that Micha was eyeing the gift shop, which was visible through a doorway across the reception area.

“You should try the cherry and chilli flavoured,” the reception lady said. “It’s surprisingly good,” she added when the two werewolves turned to look at her. “I might be biased, but I personally love the selection box they do.”

“Thanks,” Micha said happily, turning to look at Damon, pressing himself to his mate’s chest as he smiled sweetly up at the older man.

Damon sighed, knowing that he had no defences at all against those big purple eyes when they looked at him like that. “Yes we can look at these selection boxes,” he agreed, trying not to let his amusement show too much. “After the tour,” he added, chuckling when the submissive pouted.

“If you want to go wait in the area just off to the left the tour should start soon,” the lady told them, and Damon realised that there was another couple just arriving, looking to buy tickets. He nodded his thanks to the receptionist as they headed over to where she had indicated, taking a seat near where a few others were already seated, Micha cuddling into his side. 

“Do we have to worry about people thinking we’re disgusting here?” Micha asked innocently after a few minutes, from where he was cuddled into his mate, looking up at him with wide, questioning eyes. 

“Why do you ask that?” Damon questioned, looking down at Micha with worry. 

“That lady at the funfair, it isn’t going to happen again here is it?” Micha asked and Damon simply smiled softly at his mate before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I hope not,” Damon said gently, “but let's just try and have fun. Today is about the two of us, no one else and look,” Damon said smiling, “we’re being called forward. Are you ready, trouble?” 

Micha nodded eagerly, getting to his feet and pulling Damon with him, keen to get to the front of the gathering crowd, which was minimal considering that it was early afternoon on a Wednesday. Micha was like an excitable child as they cuddled together and walked in unison towards the doors that would lead them into the depths of the chocolate factory and the start of the tour. 

FGHP

Damon had been highly amused by Micha’s awed reactions to the huge machines that made up the production line. Though the dominant had to admit that he too had never quite seen the like of them before. The one that rotated the moulds for the hollow chocolate characters and shapes, which the factory produced mostly for seasonal times of year, seemed to be particularly fascinating to Micha.  

The tour guide had actually strongly encourage Micha to move along at several points; Damon had noticed that none of the muggles had seemed quite as interested in the production of the simple bars of chocolate as his wonderful submissive had been.

“Damon, look. Look, Damon,” Micha said, tugging on his sleeve and pointing his attention up into one of the trees off to their left. 

They had just come out of the packing area of the factory and had been led through an airlock, into a room that was significantly warmer than the rest of the building had been. It was climate controlled apparently, heated to ensure optimum growth of the cocoa beans.

“What?” Damon asked, trying to follow where his mate was indicating. 

“There,” Micha said, pressing his back against Damon’s chest, so that the dominant could follow where he was trying to point to, “right at the top.”

“Ah, yes, I see,” Damon told him, having spotted the large yellow coloured blob up near the top of the tree. 

“As you can probably see, if you look carefully,” the tour guide said, “that we have a few cocoa beans growing in here at the moment. However, it is very difficult to get the conditions just right, and so we only manage to get a few beans each year, so these are just for show. All the beans that go into our chocolate are imported and of the highest quality.”

“Highest quality,” Micha said quietly as he turned to face Damon. “That sounds like something we shall have to test for ourselves.”

“And by we, I assume you actually mean you,” Damon said with a knowing smile.

“If you follow me,” the tour guide went on, “we have some samples for you to try.”

“Nope, this time I will let you eat some too,” Micha said, taking Damon’s hand and walking backward a few paces, pulling his mate with him.

“Only because you know that there will be lots of samples to try,” Damon countered with a roll of his eyes. “I know you well enough to know how protective of your chocolate supplies you are; attempts to get you to share might be at risk of the loss of a limb.”

“You wound me with your words,” Micha said with an exaggerated gasp, his hand pressed to his heart. “I would never remove any of your limbs; I have found them to be rather… useful,” he added with a definitely salacious smirk.

“Well when we are done here, and we have stocked up on chocolate supplies, perhaps we could make use of all these limbs,” Damon suggested, wiggling his fingers as he stepped towards Micha, pressing a teasing kiss to his mate’s lips.

“This way please,” the tour guide said in a tone of impatience, and Damon had learned by now that that was code for ‘you are being too slow and are holding up the rest of the tour group’.

“Come on, Marshmallow,” Micha said excitedly, “chocolate.” Damon laughed as he really was half dragged into the exit airlock where the tour guide was standing waiting for them.

Micha, in his excitement, practically fell into the next room; it was fortunate that Damon had been close enough behind him to be able to catch him before he hit the floor. The dominant’s hands took hold of his mate’s hips to steady the younger man, who was blushing furiously at his own clumsiness. 

“Oops,” Micha said bashfully, turning to look at Damon, feeling rather awkward; however, his mate only had smiles for him and kisses. A few of the other members of the tour were whispering amongst themselves, saying how cute they were as a couple, which only made Damon’s heart soar higher. 

The other people on the tour had gathered over near a tall bench table, which had a few small dishes upon it. Given that they were helping themselves to the contents, Damon assumed that these were the chocolate samples that had been mentioned.

Ensuring that Micha was on his feet and able to stand unaided, Damon released his mate but not before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Together the two of them headed for the sample table where the submissive’s eyes went wide with the amount of choice laid out in front of him. Instantly Damon spotted the cherry and chilli that the receptionist had mentioned to them, labelled with a small sign so they knew what they were trying. He picked up a small piece and instructed Micha to open his mouth. 

With a lick of his lips, that was far more suggestive than Micha even realised, he did as he was told, the dominant male putting the treat on his tongue. However, before Damon could withdraw his fingers, Micha gave them a little nip as he began to suck upon the weirdly flavoured sweet. 

“Oh wow,” Micha moaned around the chocolate, as the flavour melted on to his tongue sending him to heaven; he even closed his eyes and moaned again, fully aware that Damon was watching him very carefully. “This is amazing, you have to try it!” 

Micha picked up a piece of the cherry and chilli chocolate, going to pop it into Damon’s mouth but the dominant took hold of his wrist, not allowing Micha to withdraw his hand. Instead, Damon took Micha’s index finger into his mouth, sucking on it rather suggestively causing the younger man to turn beetroot red. 

Over the next half an hour the two of them tried all manner of flavours of chocolates, including orange and almond, and then lavender and cardamom, which neither of them liked much, finding it too floral. It was the mango and coconut which was swiftly becoming Damon’s favourite. Micha, however, had a fondness for cranberry and raspberry, but he had declared rather stubbornly that it could never replace caramel chocolate in his heart, and their version of it was particularly good. 

“If you head over towards this door,” the tour guide said with a beaming smile and a gesture off to one side of the room, “then you’ll exit into our gift shop, where you can purchase souvenirs of your visit and also as much chocolate as you can carry home with you.” 

Micha’s face had lit up too because he was pretty sure that between him, Damon and a few expanding charms on their pockets they would be able to carry an awful lot home with them. Damon allowed himself to be dragged into the gift shop by a rather excitable Micha, only hoping that he had brought enough muggle money because Micha was going to be leaving with everything that he wanted. 

FGHP

“Clayton is soooooo romantic,” Astoria said with a sigh, as she took a seat in the library, Romy and Luna taking seats across the table from her.

“You’re so lucky, Romy,” Luna said, nodding her agreement. She could see that her friend really liked Clayton, even if she wasn’t ready to admit it yet; though Luna suspected that Romy was starting to admit it to herself at least.

Romy gave her a wry smile; she still felt a little bit unsure about her decision to give Clay a chance and found she didn’t particularly want to talk to anyone about it just yet. “Well are you ever going to tell Theo that it was you who sent him his card, Luna?” Romy asked, wanting to change the subject. 

“I never said that it was,” Luna said with a silly smile on her face. A look of surprised understanding crossed Astoria’s face as she put two and two together, suddenly realising how Romy had known who Theo’s card had been from; only Luna could have made something that unusual and she felt a little stupid for not having worked it out before.

“Who did you send one to?” Romy asked addressing Astoria, sure that her friend would have sent one to someone.

“Now that would be telling,” Astoria said, trying to ignore the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks. “I can’t believe Clay sang for you!” she said, preferring the focus to be on Romy, given she was already second guessing the Valentine’s she had sent.

“And that gift,” Luna said with a dreamy smile, “it was so thoughtful of him.”

“Most boys aren’t that thoughtful,” Astoria agreed. She had sent a card to Clay anonymously, though she was never going to tell the others that; it would be her secret and she would take it to her grave. She knew how much Clay meant to Romy and she didn’t actually have any intention of coming between the two of them.

“Yeah, I’m so lucky that he humiliated me in front of the whole school,” Romy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Least Draco did it in private,” she mumbled, pulling out her books and dropping them onto the table.

“Draco too?” Astoria asked, her eyes wide, as she leaned on the table. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about this new information; though if Romy was going to start something with Draco, maybe her chances with Clay weren’t as far-fetched as she had believed.

“Wow, you have been busy!” Luna said calmly, a knowing look in her eyes, as though she was not surprised by the revelation at all.

“Just don’t tell my sister, she’s mad on him,” Astoria said firmly. She really didn’t want to see Daphne hurt and she already knew that her sister was struggling to see how close Draco had got to Harry, Clayton and Romy; it would really upset her if Romy took up a relationship with Draco.

“I had no idea,” Romy said, looking at Astoria for a few seconds. “Well it doesn’t matter either way,” she said dismissively with a wave of her hand, before opening one of the books in front of her. “It was only a kiss and there was no chemistry, nothing; we are not meant to be.” 

“What’s it like to kiss Clay?” Astoria asked. She was kind of curious, given she would probably never get a chance to find out for herself; but she also wanted to see if she could get Romy to admit her feelings.

“I’ll let you know when I do,” Romy said, glaring at her friend lightly. She didn’t appreciate how they all just assumed that she had kissed Clayton. It wasn’t like she went around kissing boys all of the time. Sure today she’d kissed Draco and also been serenaded by Clay but that was not a regular day.

“You haven’t?” Luna asked, meeting Romy’s eyes, challenging her to be honest. 

“Aside from that one time in the library,” Romy conceded, turning her glare to Luna. “Which doesn’t count,” she insisted, when her two friends shared a smug look with each other. 

“He did all that for you and you’ve never even had a proper kiss?” Astoria asked, wondering what it was that Romy was waiting for, because there was no doubt that Clayton would be more than happy to make it happen.

“He is kind of my adopted cousin,” Romy said, shaking her head. She might have accepted that she was going to give Clay a chance but that didn’t mean that she needed her friends trying to wade in and give their two knuts on everything.

“Oh like that matters, it isn’t like you’re related by blood,” Astoria said with wave of her hand. “My parents are cousins too,” she added with a shrug as the other two turned to look at her in surprise. “They wanted to keep the bloodline pure,” she explained with another shrug; it wasn’t as though it had ever been a particularly big deal.

“I don’t suppose you have the Guide to Jupiter’s Moons?” Hermione interrupted. “I can’t find it anywhere.”  

“Why would we, you’re older than all of us, none of us are in your year. Why would we have that book?” Romy asked, giving Granger a disparaging look of annoyance. She didn't like the fact that the Gryffindor girl had thought it alright to just interrupt them. 

“You’re a smart girl, Romy; I thought you might have checked it out for some light reading. I don’t suppose you can help me look for it?” Hermione asked and Romy narrowed her eyes at the older girl, getting rather suspicious of this behaviour. “Two pairs of eyes are better than one,” Hermione added by way of explanation when Romy made no move to get up and help her look.

“Fine, if it gets you to leave us alone any faster, I’m all for it,” Romy said finally with a sigh, getting to her feet in a bit of a huff. She really had very limited patience today and she didn’t want to be dealing with Hermione. The Gryffindor pointed in the direction they needed to go and Romy went first, Hermione following in her wake; Luna and Astoria briefly watched them go before going back to their conversation about the events of Valentine's Day and who they thought had sent cards and to whom. 

It didn’t take long before Romy realised that looking for a book had only been the bait that Hermione had laid for her and what the Gryffindor really wanted was to talk to her. Now Romy didn't mind talking, she preferred that to violence most of the time, but something about this girl got her back up. She wasn't sure if she just didn't like Hermione as a person or whether it was because the Gryffindor clearly had a thing for Clayton; either way, Romy didn't like her and didn't particularly want to talk to her. 

“Enjoy your time of the month?” Hermione asked, sounding almost conversational as she spoke, not looking at the younger girl, keeping her focus on the shelves of books as she ran her fingers over some of the tomes as if genuinely looking for a particular title. Romy stopped in her tracks, turning to glare at the older girl, not liking where this conversation was going. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Romy said adamantly, overly aware that they were completely alone in this section of the library. Apparently the other students had better things to be doing on Valentine's Day than studying and the library was even quieter than it would usually have been. It unsettled her that the two of them were so isolated, Hermione was a smart witch but Romy was stronger, faster too; if it came down to a fight then Romy knew that she was going to be the likely victor. 

“Yes you do. I know what you are,” Hermione said, her voice almost sing song as she spoke, annoyingly so as she turned to face the young werewolf, smiling sweetly. Romy clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white, wanting to punch the girl in the face, but she knew that it would not be the smart thing to do; in fact, it would be a very Clay thing to do now she thought about it. Keeping this in mind, Romy took a deep breath and tried very hard to keep a handle on her temper. 

“And yet, even with that speculation as to what we are, you still can’t stop ogling Clay,” Romy retorted. “You seem to know what we are and yet you’re still all loved up with him,” she said somewhat smugly, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Jealous?” Hermione challenged and Romy narrowed her eyes to glare at the other girl. She hadn’t liked her much to begin with but now Hermione was just plain annoying. If Hermione really did know what they were then they were in serious trouble if she decided to say anything to anyone. 

Romy snorted. “Of you? Hardly,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Find your own damn book, Granger,” the younger girl said, turning to walk away, having had enough of the conversation. If she had any hope of not lashing out at the infuriating girl then she needed to take the high road and walk away before she did something that she would later regret. 

“Back off from him or I’m going to tell everyone what you are,” Hermione said to Romy’s retreating back, causing the young werewolf to stop and turn to look at the bushy haired girl once more, this time with fire in her dark blue eyes. 

“Back off him?” Romy asked with a laugh. “I think you should be having this conversation with him, I’m not the one that needs to back off. Trust me; I’ve been trying to get him to back off for months.”

“You really think you are so special,” Hermione sneered at the other girl. “You treat him like you do and you think he isn’t going to get bored with you. He might think you are all cute,” Hermione said, stepping forward, deliberately looking down to emphasise how much taller than Romy she was, “and interesting for now, but trust me,” she said with a sly smile, “he will realise how good I am for him.”

Romy really couldn’t help it, Hermione was just saying all the wrong things; she barely even remembered lifting her hand, but the tingling in her palm, the sound of the hit and the sight of Hermione’s shocked expression made it totally worthwhile. She knew deep down that she shouldn't have done it but damn, it had felt amazing.  
        
FGHP

Slightly preoccupied with his own thoughts, Harry was rather surprised when he came into the library and saw Romy just returning to her seat, looking rather pleased with herself. She was sat with Astoria and Luna, and Harry gauged them to be a minimal distraction to the task he wanted to complete and so decided to join them. 

He planned to write a letter to Lukas and one to Micha; he wanted to share with them what Clay had done for Valentine’s Day and thank the latter for the card he had received. There was also so much going on in his mind that he wanted a simple task to focus on for a while and he had already finished all of his homework.

As he sat down he noticed the Granger girl skulking in the shadows of the towering library shelves, a scowl on her face as she glowered at Romy’s back, rubbing at her cheek. Romy was happily chatting away to Luna and Astoria; she had only briefly smiled at him as he had sat down so Harry just made a mental note to ask her later.

With the three girls in full flow with their conversation Harry reached down into his bag to retrieve his quill and parchment. At the bottom of his bag was the unopened Valentine’s card that he hadn’t felt like opening that lunchtime. 

Thinking he could probably do with a laugh, Harry picked up the envelope; it was no different from any other envelope, there was nothing remarkable about it at all, except someone had drawn a heart over where they had sealed it. Cute. 

Half listening to Romy and half thinking about what he was going to say to his pack brothers in his letters, Harry opened the envelope, not even looking at the contents as it spilled out over his hand. Luna, who was sitting closest to Harry was the first to smell the burning skin. 

Romy was next, just a second later, gasping in horror and unable to form words. Astoria was the one who screamed, all of their reactions confusing Harry who had no idea what was going on. Romy reached forward, hitting the envelope out of Harry’s hands and in the process getting whatever had hurt Harry over her skin as well, which immediately started to bubble and blister, turning an angry shade of red. 

She hadn’t got as much on her hand as Harry had, the submissive male now looking at his hands in utter bemusement. He couldn’t understand what had happened; it was just an envelope, a Valentine’s Day card. 

“Aconite,” Romy said, her breathing harsh as she tried to control herself. “It has to be,” she said, tears streaming down her cheeks at the pain in her hands. She had never had contact with the deadly plant before and after this she hoped never to again. 

“You have to go to the medical wing,” Astoria said, looking at the pair of them with concern and staying back, not wanting to get into contact with something that could blister and burn skin so easily, not knowing that Aconite was only going to harm Harry and Romy. “Who would send such a thing?”

“I have a fair idea,” Harry said bitterly, quickly pulling the card the rest of the way out of its envelope and pinning the card, which had fallen on the table, open with a single finger. A growl escaped his throat when he saw the message inside.

'Roses are red, violets are blue; one day, Harry Prince, I’m going to kill you. Enjoy the little gift I found especially for you; try not to miss me too much, you disgusting little beast. I'll be seeing you again soon.'

“Zabini,” Harry hissed under his breath, having recognised the handwriting; that, and this was completely Blaise’s style. Harry was really wishing that Clay had killed the former Slytherin boy when he had had the chance to do so. Fenrir was going to be furious when he found out about this. 

“I’ll clear this up, Harry” Luna said kindly, gesturing to the card and envelope on the table, “you should really take Romy to the medical wing.” It was clear that the boy wasn’t going to go for his own sake, but she thought it likely that he would for his pack sister; and sure enough Harry went to get to his feet.

“Don’t touch it, Luna!” Astoria almost shrieked, drawing all of their attention to her. She had no clue that the poison that had spilled from the card couldn't hurt her; she didn't know that Romy and Harry were different and she didn't want Luna to get hurt. 

“Go,” Luna said to Harry and Romy again, before turning back to Astoria. “I will be fine, but it is nice to be worried over,” she said with a soft, dreamy smile. She knew their secret, she recognised it as a poison that could only hurt werewolves; she knew that she was safe. 

“Come on, Romy,” Harry said, linking his arm through Romy’s and wincing at the sight of her injured hands as the two of them headed for the exit, both of them missing Hermione smirking with satisfaction from where she was partially concealed by the bookshelves. “Sorry,” he said softly; he felt so guilty that she had been hurt by a malicious act intended for him.

“You’re sorry?” Romy asked with a half sniffle, half laugh. “Look at your hands Harry, mine have barely been touched.” Though she could admit to herself that it really was quite painful; regardless of how little aconite had actually touched her skin. It was something that just made her very glad that Harry couldn’t feel pain because he was far more severely injured.

“Yeah but I can’t feel it,” Harry pointed out. “You can,” he said, his voice heavy with guilt and sadness; he hated to see any of his loved ones hurt, and he hadn’t missed the way that Romy was holding her hands, and the tears in her eyes.

“Someone should find and tell Clay,” Romy said, knowing that her cousin would beat himself up for not protecting them either way and would only be even more upset if they didn’t contact him right away.

“I’m sure Luna or Astoria will find him for us,” Harry reassured her; he actually thought it was probably best that his best friend didn’t see them until they had been healed because otherwise Clay might have wanted to track down Blaise and finish off what he started, by killing him in the most brutal way possible. Clay had already killed one man with his bare hands because they had hurt Romy and Harry doubted that he would hesitate to do it again. “Let’s just get to the hospital wing,” he suggested, leading them out of the Library.

“I bet Fenrir and my Dad will be thrilled to know we’ve been injured again,” Romy pointed out with a sigh. Things really did always seem to happen to Harry; it worried her actually because she knew that she, Clay and the rest of the pack couldn’t always be around to protect him; that much had already been shown to be true.

Harry groaned. “I hadn’t even thought of that, that’ll be fun. Though maybe it’ll even mean Fenrir comes to see me again,” he added a moment later with a small smile, thinking that there was at least one plus point to all of this.

“Well as long as you’re looking on the bright side,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes though she did find it a little amusing that this was the first thing that came to Harry’s mind. He really did astound her sometimes. 

“I miss him,” Harry said sadly, speaking the truth. He really hated the fact that he had to be away from his mate. He loved his Dad and wanted to save him from the hell that Dumbledore was inflicting upon him but sometimes Harry just wanted to be back in the territory, curled up in his mate’s arms and never think about any of it again. 

“If you had the choice…” Romy began but Harry shook his head, silently pleading with her not to ask that question, not to continue with what she was going to say. 

“There isn’t any point, Romy,” Harry told her, now fighting back tears of his own. “If my Dad wasn’t being held prisoner, if I hadn’t made that vow, if the prophecy hadn't been made, if Voldemort hadn’t killed my Mum, if I hadn’t been a werewolf; my whole life is made up of those questions. I can’t change anything, so I just have to deal with it.” 

“But you don’t have to deal with it alone,” Romy said, trying to sound supportive. 

“And I’ll forever be grateful for that,” Harry said with a smile as they reached the doors to the hospital wing, not really wanting to go inside but knowing that they didn't have any other choice. His hands were badly burnt now and Romy was clearly in a lot of pain. “Ready for this?” he asked and Romy just smiled at him.

“As I’ll ever be,” she returned, still cradling her hands close to her body, desperate for the pain to go away. 

FGHP

Fenrir was frowning at a piece of parchment that had been roughly folded in half; he really didn’t understand all this Valentine’s Day stuff, but it seemed to mean something to Harry if the makeshift card, reading ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Wolfie’, was anything to go by. The others too, seemed to be caught up in it all. It was all rather strange in his opinion.

He wasn’t sure where Jenson and Callie had gone for most of the day but it seemed to have exhausted Callie completely and she was taking a nap, Jenson sat beside her, watching over her rather protectively. Lukas, Damon and Micha were nowhere to be seen, he wasn’t sure where they’d all gone but he knew it had something to do with this whole Valentine’s Day nonsense. 

Tessie was reading by the fire; she had curled up under a blanket and got lost in a novel that Lukas had brought her a few weeks back at her request. It was peaceful and oh so quiet with the majority of the pack absent and Fenrir found that he missed the noise. 

Most of the time he would have hacked off his left arm for some silence but now he had it he found that he missed the noise and commotion that having a big pack meant. As soon as Harry was ready there would be children and Fenrir knew he should make the most of the quiet while he had it but it unnerved him a little if he were honest with himself.

“Alpha,” Jenson said, decisively getting to his feet, wanting to make use of this opportunity to speak with Fenrir while the others were all otherwise occupied or absent.  

“Jenson,” Fenrir returned as his Beta came up to him. He had been sat by the fire, lost in his thoughts and thinking about Harry; he hadn’t been expecting to be interrupted, though he was not annoyed about it. 

“I was hoping we could talk… in private,” Jenson said, still trying to think of the best way to word what he wanted to say. 

“We are not leaving the clearing,” Fenrir stated bluntly. He really didn’t care how much his Beta wanted to talk privately, he wouldn’t agree to leaving Callie and Tessie unprotected.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Jenson assured him; he wouldn’t want to leave the women there alone either, but felt that he needed to make it clear the level of discretion this matter required.

Nodding, Fenrir got to his feet and the two of them headed away from the fire. Tessie only glanced up briefly to acknowledge that they were heading away from her; however, she had faith in them and knew that they wouldn’t leave the two of them alone and so quickly turned back to what she was reading. 

Neither of the two men were very talkative in everyday life so the silence was familiar, but slightly tense; Jenson still didn’t really know where to start and Fenrir was just waiting for the other man to speak. 

“I took Callie to St Mungo’s today,” Jenson said after a few minutes of walking the edge of the clearing, the Alpha turning to look at him, the obvious question in his expression. “She’s pregnant, about nine weeks along,” he went on.

“Pregnant?” Fenrir asked in surprise, turning to look at his Beta, who nodded in response. The timing was certainly far from ideal and he would have preferred to focus their efforts on protecting Harry, but now they would have to take extra care to ensure Callie’s safety as well. 

“We were as surprised as you are,” Jenson added, not wanting Fenrir to think that they had made things deliberately more difficult for the pack. “That said, we are happy about this, we want this baby.”

Fenrir remained silent for a moment before nodding his head. There wasn’t much that he could say; he wasn’t against expanding the pack in this way, he wanted his own children. Though it wasn’t exactly the best timing, they would manage.

“I just thought you should know,” Jenson said, not sure how to read the Alpha’s lack of response. Though the sullen silence was something he recognised, it wasn't as if he had expected for the large Alpha wolf to jump for joy and congratulate them. In fact, Jenson would have been more concerned if Fenrir had done that.

“Yes,” Fenrir said in agreement. “Now I know.”

“Could we just keep it between us for now though,” Jenson requested. “Callie is just worried that something is going to go wrong and it would just be a lot easier for all of us if the others didn’t know yet,” he explained. Truthfully he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, that his mate was carrying his child, but he would respect Callie’s wishes on this front. 

“Fine,” Fenrir said with a nod; he thought that actually keeping this quiet for the time being was probably for the best anyway, given they all had enough to worry about as it was. 

“Thank you,” Jenson said sincerely, before silence fell between them again as they walked. He silently gave thanks when a moment later he saw Callie stirring, glad for a good reason to leave the awkward pause between them. “I should check on her,” he said gesturing towards where his mate was lying near the fire. 

Fenrir just grunted and nodded; he really still didn’t understand why his pack members would always explain where they were off to at the end of their conversations; as long as they didn’t leave the clearing it was fine with him. “I am going to check the boundaries,” he told Jenson.

“Sure thing, my Alpha,” Jenson said with a nod. “I’ll keep watch here,” he promised, heading over to check on Callie and watch over the clearing until Fenrir returned. 

FGHP 

Damon had planned on a romantic dinner to round their day off, but he was second guessing himself on this one. Micha had eaten so much chocolate that he was practically humming with energy and the older of the two doubted that the submissive would be able to sit down for five minutes, let alone for an entire meal. He also didn’t think that their attire was entirely appropriate for the fancy restaurant that he had picked out and they really didn’t have time to go shopping. 

Now that he thought about it more carefully, he wasn’t entirely sure that Micha really fit in a fancy restaurant with Michelin stars. He didn’t want his mate to feel uncomfortable and thought that it was probably for the best if they forewent their dinner reservations; however, he didn’t want their day to be over, though he was at a loss of where to go now. 

“How about we find a nice park to go walk in, trouble,” Damon suggested, thinking that somewhere outside was probably for the best, while Micha came down from his sugar high; he didn’t think that other people could really handle his mate’s high energy like he could. 

“Mhmmm, we could probably find a nice secluded spot to make love,” Micha suggested with a grin, pressing himself against Damon’s front. “I am sure we can find a nice wooded area, away from prying eyes,” he went on.

“Micha, we live in a forest, we can do that any day,” Damon said with a laugh and a shake of his head. “I want today to be special.”

“Well okay then, I guess we better find somewhere different in that case,” Micha ploughed on. “We could be really naughty,” he said, his voice a whisper, as he pressed kisses to Damon’s jaw, “we could go to… a hotel; I hear they have beds and everything.”

“Hmm,” Damon hummed, “and who do you suppose will pay for such a thing?” Damon teased, his tone light hearted. He hadn’t expected for Micha’s face to fall and his eyes to take over a horrified expression.

“I didn’t mean… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed, I’m sorry, you’ve done so much for me already and… I’m sorry,” Micha rambled. 

“Oh, trouble, my daft, perfect mate,” Damon said quite seriously, wrapping his arms around his submissive and holding him close. “I was joking,” he assured him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Now, about this hotel…”

“No, we really don’t have to,” Micha insisted; he felt really guilty, like he had cornered Damon into the whole idea and he had no way of paying his way. He realised that perhaps he had been relying too much of the others in the pack to support him and he made a mental note to look into possible jobs sometime in the future.

“I want to,” Damon said seriously. “Now just shut up and let me spoil you,” he added in a far more teasing tone.

“I wish I could pay for things sometimes,” Micha grumbled unhappily. 

“Trouble," Damon said, resting his forehead against Micha's, "I have enough money to keep you in caramel chocolate and candy floss for the rest of your life, so don’t worry.”

“Well… I do really like chocolate,” Micha said, looking a bit unconvinced. “And it wouldn’t really be fair that I just spend your money,” he went on, “maybe I could get a job or something.”

“I would really rather you just let me take care of you, trouble” Damon said with a frown, not liking that Micha was talking about finding work. He was all for Micha’s independence but there were so many threats against their pack at the moment, he was worried that his mate wouldn’t be safe.

“Is this because I’m a submissive?” Micha asked, scowling at his mate. 

Damon sighed. “Not completely,” he said honestly, knowing that he would have been just have worried about Micha if he was another dominant. “I just need to know you’re safe and going out to a job is a risk you don’t need to take. I really wish you would just let me spoil you rotten; I love being able to give you everything you want.”

Micha’s face softened into a gentle smile, as he went up on tiptoes and pressed his lips against Damon’s. “Silly dominant,” he said affectionately.

“Yes, I am,” Damon agreed with a chuckle, kissing Micha back. “Can you let me appease my dominant wolf, let me take care of you?”

Micha tapped a finger on his chin as he pretended to give it some serious thought. “Hmmm,” he hummed. “I suppose I can play along with that, for today at least.” He appreciated Damon’s desire to keep him safe, but he was still going to look into possible jobs when he got the chance.

“Excellent,” Damon told him, stealing a kiss from his mate’s lips, ignoring the fact that Micha had said he would simply play along for today. He knew his mate well enough to know the discussion wasn’t over, but anything else he would deal with when it came to it.

“There was a hotel back that way,” Micha said, pointing back along the street they had just walked along. 

“Oh no,” Damon said with a smug grin, “if I am spoiling you, then we are doing this properly. I am going to take you to a beautiful hotel that has all the bells and whistles.”

“Hotels have bells and whistles?” Micha asked, looking at his mate in confusion.

Damon laughed. “Oh, Micha,” he said, kissing his mate again before resting their foreheads together, he really did love his mate’s clueless moments. “It was a figure of speech, trouble; I just meant that we are going to find a high end hotel.”

“Oh… okay then,” Micha said, as Damon took him by the hand, leading him down a small alley between two buildings. His dominant wrapped strong arms around him and kissed him before apparating them once more.

FGHP

“Wow, okay, I guess high end means expensive,” Micha said with a low whistle as he looked around the impressive lobby. He had only really been inside buildings a few times in his life and he had certainly never seen anything like this; Hogwarts had been vast, but this was a whole different kind of impressive.

“I have a few business connections here,” Damon said, his arm around Micha’s waist, keeping his mate close to his side as he led him over to the main desk. “Just trust me when I tell you I will get a very good deal.”

“Mr Danes,” the receptionist said, as they approached, “how can we help you today?”

“I know that it is very short notice, particularly given the day, but I don’t suppose you have any rooms free?” Damon asked the lady in uniform behind the desk. 

“Let me just check for you, sir,” she said kindly with a nod, turning to her computer and typing a few things into the system.

“She knows you?” Micha asked in a whisper, looking up at his mate. “How?”

“Like I said, business connections here,” Damon said, pressing a kiss to Micha’s temple. “I think you will find a lot of people know me here.”

“You’re like really important,” Micha said with an awed whisper, looking at his dominant mate in an entirely new light. 

“And yet I would give it all up in a heartbeat for you, Micha,” Damon said earnestly. “Nothing is more important to me than you and our family.”

“We don’t have any suites available, sir,” the lady said, before Micha had a chance to figure out what to say in response. “We do have a room, though. Would you like me to have a maid ensure that it is ready, sir?”

“No, thank you, Kelly,” Damon said, reading her name from her badge; given she had been courteous enough to use his name, he felt he should really use hers. “Just the key for the room will be fine.”

“Shall I inform the manager that you’re here, Mr Danes?” 

“Oh, no, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Damon assured her. “Personal visit today, rather than a professional one,” he added, smiling fondly at Micha, who looked rather stunned by the whole thing. 

Kelly had the decency to blush a little as Damon informed her that their visit was personal; however, she quickly made herself busy preparing the key for the room before they could notice. She had had the childish daydream that Mr Danes would notice her but now she realised why he had never looked twice. 

The young man on his arm was certainly handsome, Kelly could clearly see what Mr Danes saw in him. She supposed that a wealthy, handsome and seemingly very kind man like Mr Danes could have whoever he wanted; she certainly knew she wasn’t the only employee at the hotel who had taken a liking to him. 

“Your key, Mr Danes,” she said as she held out the access card. “Room four twelve, view over the lawn and lake.” 

“There’s a lake?” Micha asked excitedly. “Can we swim in the lake?”

Damon laughed at the bewildered expression on Kelly’s face as he took the access card from her. “No, Micha, it is February, it would be freezing,” he said, already knowing that the cold wouldn’t actually keep his mate from jumping into the hotel’s lake given half a chance. “Besides…” he went on as he gave Kelly a nod of thanks and started to lead Micha towards one of the lifts, “I am sure we can find much more fun things to do than swimming in lakes.”

“Maybe later then?” Micha asked, with a grin. Though he too had things in mind for what they could do in their newly acquired room, things that had his stomach tying itself in knots with nerves.

“Maybe later,” Damon agreed, half laughing as he shook his head affectionately at his impossible mate.

FGHP

It took almost half an hour to get to the room. Micha had had to stop and stare at almost everything, he had been utterly fascinated by the elevator, insisting that muggles must be remarkably clever to invent such things, especially without the use of magic. On several occasions Damon had to remind his mate to keep his voice down out of fear they might be heard. 

The dominant had never fully appreciated just how naive his mate was in regards to the world outside of their pack. Of course he knew that Micha had never really experienced the rest of the world but he did know that the submissive had travelled from pack to pack for a while. Really it was remarkable the shy, uncertain and entirely innocent young man had survived at all. 

Micha had not yet spoken much about that time in his life but Damon was curious, though he was certain that that was not a conversation to be had on Valentine’s Day; tonight was going to be passionate and loving, it was not going to be a night for serious conversation. 

“It’s so fluffy,” Micha said, and Damon turned to look at his mate. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when the submissive came out of the bathroom literally cuddling one of the bathrobes.

“I think I would prefer you cuddling me,” Damon said as he began to unbutton the shirt that he had been wearing, almost instantly Micha dropped the bathrobe to the floor, clumsily trying to pull his own jumper over his head in such a hurry that it got all tangled and Damon had to step forward to help him. “Slow down, trouble,” he said, as he managed to free his submissive from the jumper, “we have all evening.”

“I know, I just…” Micha said, biting his lip. “I just got nervous,” he admitted, a light blush covering his cheeks. He was clumsy at the best of times, but that just got worse when he was anxious.

“Nervous?” Damon questioned, discarding Micha’s jumper onto a nearby chair. “What are you nervous about?” He wondered for a moment if Micha didn’t feel comfortable being in a hotel, but it had been his mate’s idea in the first place. 

“I got you something for Valentine's Day, marshmallow,” Micha said, though he was still biting his lip nervously, daring himself to do it.

“You didn’t have too,” Damon said, reaching up and running a finger over Micha’s lip, freeing it from between his teeth before he could damage it. He wasn’t sure why whatever Micha had got him would have his mate so anxious, nor where his mate would have got him something either, now that he thought about it.

“I know, I wanted to,” Micha assured him, reaching out and running his fingers over Damon’s exposed chest.  

“Okay,” Damon said slowly, “so what is it?” He was admittedly rather curious as to what Micha might have come up with to get him for Valentine’s Day.

“Well I made you a card, but I left that back at the clearing,” Micha said. “But there is something else too, something else I want to give you today and that’s what has me nervous and…”

“Micha,” Damon said, interrupting his mate’s familiar ranting that seemed to happen when the submissive couldn’t find the right words. “What did you get me?” he asked gently, looking straight into Micha’s beautiful purple eyes.

“Me,” Micha said, his breathing a little deeper than usual and he looked as though he half wanted to run away and hide.

“I thought I already had you,” Damon said, genuinely confused about what Micha meant. 

“You do,” Micha assured his mate, looking up at Damon with wide purple eyes, pleading with him to catch on to what he was trying to say. “I want to give you all of me,” he said in little more than a whisper.

“I don’t understand,” Damon said gently, running the fingers of one hand through Micha’s soft blond tufts of hair. 

“Kiss me and I’ll show you,” Micha said, pressing his body against Damon’s bare chest. He wasn’t sure he could actually find the words to tell his mate that he wanted to have sex, that he felt ready to try being the submissive partner, so he just hoped that Damon could figure out what he meant.

“Micha…” Damon said, finally cottoning on to what his submissive meant. He so wanted to believe that his mate was ready but he knew he would never forgive himself if they did have sex and then he found out later that Micha had changed his mind.

“No, please, Damon,” Micha said, holding onto his mate when Damon went to step back slightly. “I want to,” he assured him. “Don’t say anything, just kiss me; if you try and talk me out of this then I’ll get too nervous and I won’t do it and I want this; I want this so badly. I want to give myself to you, please.”

“Okay,” Damon said, silencing his mate with a soft kiss, surprised by Micha’s insistence. He wanted to be with his mate, to be inside him, but he had not thought that Micha would be ready for that any time soon. “We will try,” he agreed, feeling reassured that that was the right choice when his submissive broke into a beautiful smile at his words. “We will take this slow and if you feel uncomfortable at all you say stop and we stop.”

“I know, Marshmallow,” Micha said, nodding enthusiastically. He had always known that Damon wouldn’t agree straight away, but he had won him over a lot more easily than he had anticipated.

“One problem though, trouble,” Damon said with a moment of realisation, silently cursing his lack of forethought. “We didn’t bring lube; I didn’t exactly think we would need any at the chocolate factory.”

“And anyway, we could have always used some of the gallons of melted chocolate that they had there,” Micha said with an amused smile; he loved chocolate and he loved sex with Damon, surely mixing the two would only make both even better.

“That sounds like a really bad idea,” Damon said giving Micha a pointed look. “Let’s not try that.”

“Spoilsport,” Micha said with a chuckle. “So what do you suggest we do try?”

“It’s okay, we can just order some from room service,” Damon said, already envisioning the reactions that that would get. “Like you said, I’m important, I am sure they can find some for us.”

“They will bring stuff to us?” Micha asked, looking intrigued by this revelation. “Will they bring us anything we want?”

“Within reason,” Damon said, taking Micha’s hand and leading him over to the side of the bed. Encouraging the submissive to take a seat there, he pressed their lips together. “Love you,” he said softly as he broke the kiss, their faces close together, his breath brushing over Micha’s lips, which twitched into a smile. 

“Love you too, marshmallow,” Micha said, wrapping his arms around Damon’s neck and stealing another kiss when his mate went to pull away. The action, however, unbalanced Damon and made him fall forwards, knocking Micha backwards onto the bed; both of them burst out laughing as Damon accidentally pinned Micha down against the covers.

“Oooh, it’s bouncy,” Micha said, a grin on his face as he wriggled underneath his mate. It had been a long time since he had last slept in a bed and he forgotten how different it felt to sleeping outside on hides like he usually did.

Micha could feel Damon growing hard as he wriggled against his dominant mate, with his heart racing and nerves making his stomach flutter he reached between them in an attempt to undress his mate. 

“Stop trying to undress me,” Damon said in amusement as he lent down and kissed his submissive, giving him a playful nip to his bottom lip. 

“But I want us naked,” Micha said with a cute pout which made Damon laugh. 

“Do you really want to open the door to room service naked? Actually forget I asked,” Damon said when Micha opened his mouth to reply. “I don’t want anyone else seeing you naked unless they absolutely have to, I don’t want anyone trying to steal you away from me.”

“No one is ever going to steal me away from you,” Micha said stubbornly. “I love you too much to ever leave you.” He found it nearly impossible to imagine his life without Damon now, and he had no intentions of finding out what it would be like.

“Okay, well I don’t want them to even try,” Damon said. He was glad to hear that Micha wasn’t going anywhere but that didn’t mean he wanted anyone else looking at his beautiful mate and getting ideas.

“Please call room service, I really want this, I really, really want to do it now,” Micha said, thrusting his hips upwards to show Damon exactly how much he wanted it. 

“Okay, trouble, but you have to let go of my neck,” Damon said pressing a chaste kiss to Micha’s lips before grinning down at him.

“Do I have to?” Micha asked cheekily. 

“If you want lube I would recommend it,” Damon said with a smile, “it would be rather tricky to reach and use the phone from here. Though...” he added, looking a little smug, before wrapping his arms around his mate and lifting him into his arms.

“Damon!” Micha cried out in surprise, holding on tighter as he was suddenly swept up into his mate’s arms.

“This solves both our problems,” Damon said with a laugh. “And has the added advantage of letting me cuddle you while I make this call,” he said taking a seat in a chair next to the desk by the phone, Micha now sat in his lap.

“I do like cuddling,” Micha said happily, snuggling against his mate’s chest, nuzzling against his neck, as Damon picked up the phone and dialled.

It was a rather pleasurable distraction to have Micha kissing, sucking and nibbling at his neck as he ordered the lube rather hurriedly barking out the room number before slamming the receiver down. His little submissive was clearly rather turned on and very determined as well, something that Damon didn’t want to discourage. 

If he hadn’t been so turned on himself then he would have felt immense pride that Micha felt that he was ready to do this; however, as it was, Damon was so turned on by his submissive mate offering himself up in such away, that it left very little room to feel anything else other than love. 

“How long?” Micha gasped out as Damon took charge again, making his own mark upon Micha’s neck, knowing that he would be displaying one of his own thanks to his submissive mate’s enthusiastic efforts. 

“Not long, trouble,” Damon said between kisses to Micha’s neck and jaw, his hands trailing across the submissive's bare chest, fingers grazing over erect nipples igniting low moans of pleasure from Micha. “Sadly not long enough for me to rid you of the rest of these clothes,” he added. 

Micha, however, had no intention of being so patient and started to slip his fingers under Damon’s shirt, removing it from his mate’s shoulders. “I’m topless, so it is only fair you are too,” Micha said, when Damon gave him a pointed look. After a second of meeting his mate’s eyes, Damon surrendered the point and allowed his submissive to remove his already undone shirt.

“Someone will still have to answer the door,” Damon reminded his mate gently, wanting to make sure that he didn’t have to fight to keep his jeans on as he wasn’t wearing anything underneath them and his erection was painfully hard.

“Then they will be able to see all your beautiful muscles,” Micha said cheekily, running his hands over Damon’s chest, “and who’s going to be foolish enough to try and steal me away when they see how strong my mate is. Maybe I’ll be fighting to keep you with me.”

“No one on this earth is ever going to tempt me away from you, Trouble, you’re too perfect,” Damon assured his mate, who, despite only suggesting this in a light-hearted tone, knew that Micha needed that reassurance. 

“They would have a fight on their hands if they did,” Micha said, a determined expression on his face. “I have been learning to fight remember,” he said, breaking into a smile again. 

“I remember,” Damon said with a chuckle; it wasn’t that long ago that Micha had fought for himself and Callie, and that was still a painful memory that made his chest ache. “Hopefully you’re never going to need it again though,” Damon said pointedly, “I will be there to protect you, my perfect little trouble maker.” 

Their cuddles while waiting for the lube had done exactly what Damon had hoped it might, calming Micha down and lessening his nerves. He could understand why the submissive was a little on edge; after everything that had happened to him, Damon would have been more concerned if he wasn’t a little scared of what they were about to do. However, their conversation seemed to have distracted Micha enough that he wasn’t thinking too hard about it anymore. 

“Go and get in the shower, Trouble,” Damon instructed. “I’ll join you once we have lube,” he added before drawing Micha into a long, leisurely kiss that left them both breathless and a little light headed too. “Go on, I won’t be long,” Damon assured his mate when Micha looked sceptical.

In truth, Damon just needed a few moments to calm down. It was going to be a long, extremely pleasurable evening, he would be spending a lot of time preparing his precious mate for what was to happen as he didn’t want him to be hurt at all. However, he was painfully hard already and so close to orgasming that, if he didn’t take a moment, then the evening really wasn’t going to go how he wanted it to. 

He watched as Micha made his way across the room, popping open the button on his trousers, moving his hips in an almost accidentally seductive way until they were nothing more than a crumpled pile of material on the floor, giving Damon a delicious view of his behind as he sauntered into the bathroom, closing the door over slightly, though leaving it slightly ajar so that the dominant male could hear when the water started to run. 

Knowing that Micha was naked and dripping wet from the shower in just the next room was not going to do much to calm his racing heart or wither his aching erection. His mate was  just too attractive and he was falling more and more in love with him every day. 

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he pushed himself out of the chair. It was only the moment that he opened the door and saw Kelly standing there, looking a little stunned and embarrassed, that he realised, just too late, that he had completely forgotten to put his shirt back on.

“Your...erm… order, sir,” she said, holding out a small bag for him to take. 

Damon tried very hard not to look too amused by the awkwardness of the moment, both of them very clearly aware of what the bag contained and what exactly was about to happen in the room. “No need to look quite so scandalised, Kelly,” Damon said with a wink as he accepted the bag from her. “We're not going to ask you to join us.”

“I’ll have you know, sir,” she replied, putting emphasis on the title, though she had a crooked half smile on her face, “I had to go get you this myself, everyone else was too embarrassed.”

“Well then I shall remember what a wonderful customer service you provide,” Damon said, “perhaps I should mention it to your manager, see if we can’t get you promoted.”

“I… erm… I think I would rather you didn’t do that, Mr Danes,” Kelly said, blushing even more. “I don’t think I want to really be known as the girl who got promoted because she had the courage to go buy… you know…”

“Yes, I could see how that could be awkward,” Damon agreed with a chuckle. “Thanks anyway.”

“No problem, sir,” Kelly said, turning to leave as he shut the door.

Alone in the room, Damon delved into the bag that Kelly had given him. Scooping out the lube and studying it carefully, he silently praised whatever deity would listen to a creature such as him that the receptionist had grabbed the waterproof lube. This would make his life so much easier, not to mention more enjoyable. 

Pushing open the bathroom door, he found himself met with quite a sight; it was clear that Micha didn’t have much experience with muggle bathrooms because he hadn’t bothered to pull the shower screen across, not that Damon was complaining. The dominant leaned against the door frame, watching his mate.

Micha had his head tipped back letting the water from the shower flow over his entirely naked body, and as the submissive reached up and brushed his hair away from his face, Damon was able to admire Micha’s slender but toned body in all its glory. He appreciated the sight so much that he had to reach down to his own groin and rearrange himself in his jeans.

“I thought you were going to join me, not just watch,” Micha said, turning to look at Damon with a grin, brushing his wet hair away from his face again.

“I’m admiring the rather wonderful view,” Damon returned as he reached down to open his jeans, almost breathing a sigh of relief when he released his erection from it confines. 

“Well if you joined me then I could do some admiring of my own,” Micha said, though Damon hadn’t missed the way that his mate’s eyes had followed his hand as it had undone the fastenings on his jeans.

“Well when you put it like that,” Damon said, pushing his jeans down over his hips and letting them fall to his ankles, removing his shoes as he stepped out of his jeans. Micha watched him, utterly mesmerised by the fluid movement of his mate’s body, enthralled with how Damon’s large erection bobbed slightly, as the dominant approached the bath.

“It doesn’t look like you need much convincing,” Micha said with an innocent smile, laughing happily when Damon climbed into the tub with him and used his whole body to pin Micha against the tiled wall. Micha could feel his mate’s erection pressing against him, his own hard between them too, as Damon pressed their lips together; the hot water pounded down upon them as their arms encircled each other, drawing them impossibly closer to one another.

“You still want this?” Damon asked, as he pulled back from their kiss and rested his forehead against Micha’s; the submissive muttered his confirmation, the word barely audible between them as the water splattered down heavily upon them. Micha was beyond nervous as he pushed his hips forward so that Damon could feel just how much he wanted it, to make his dominant aware that he wasn't having any second thoughts. “Then turn around, trouble.”

“Here? In the shower? Like this?” Micha asked a little fearfully. It was a little claustrophobic stood together like this in the bath, he could hardly move at all and he wasn’t sure he wanted his first time bottoming for Damon to be like this. 

“Just to prepare you,” Damon reassured. “We will move to the bed before we do anything more. We can move to the bed first if you would rather though; I want you to be comfortable.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Micha said, turning to face the wall, bracing himself against the tiles and deliberately pushing his arse back against Damon’s erection. 

“You trust me to take care of you,” Damon said, wrapping his arms around Micha’s waist, pressing a kiss just above his ear.

“Yes,” Micha answered, despite it not really being a question. He trusted Damon in a way he wasn’t sure that he had ever trusted anyone else before. “I trust you,” Micha said, when Damon made no move to do anything else, wanting his mate to know that he was sure about what he wanted.

“I won’t hurt you, Micha,” Damon whispered into his mate’s ear. “You can still change your mind. Hell, you can change your mind whenever you want, I’ll still love you.”

“I won’t change my mind,” Micha said with certainty, his voice a little uneven but that was more nerves than not wanting to do it. “But I haven’t forgotten your rule; I say stop, you stop,” Micha added with a soft smile over his shoulder.

“You say stop, I stop,” Damon agreed, stealing another kiss as he unscrewed the cap from the lube, letting the lid fall into the tub, before squeezing some out onto his fingers. Micha gasped his fingers tensing against the tiled wall as Damon ran a digit between his arse cheeks, brushing over his entrance.

They had done this before, it was something that Micha had to keep reminding himself. Damon had done this to him before and they had both rather enjoyed it. Micha tried desperately to relax as his mate pressed a single finger against his entrance, putting a teasing pressure against the tight ring of muscle. 

Micha shifted his foot carefully so as not to slip on the wet surface, spreading his legs further apart in a wordless invitation. Damon understood, pressing a kiss to Micha’s neck, as he pushed a single slicked digit into his mate’s body. “Just relax, trouble,” the dominant said as he moved his finger slowly, not wanting to rush things.

“More, Damon, more,” Micha said, pushing back against his mate slightly, moving his mate’s finger deeper. He had been worried that he would be pulled back into the terrible memories of what had been done to him, but the scent of his mate around him, and the sound of Damon’s voice, grounded him in the present, made him feel safe.

“Patience, trouble,” Damon said affectionately, though he began to move his finger more quickly. He tried to hide his slight amusement at how his mate was reacting, it certainly wasn’t lessening his erection any to hear the wanton moans escaping from Micha’s lips. 

“Oh fuck,” Micha cried out as Damon brushed over the sensitive spot inside of him. His head went forward, colliding with the tiled wall in front of him as he gasped for breath at the waves of pleasure coursing through him from just a wiggle of Damon’s finger. 

“Careful, trouble, I want you conscious, I’m not into somnophilia,” Damon said, slowing down his pace a little, not wanting Micha to hurt himself.

“If you weren’t doing that I’d so ask what the hell that means but right now I just don’t care, just please don’t stop!” Micha said, his words had a tone of pleading to them and were broken up somewhat by his rapid breathing; Damon only laughed at him.

“Not stopping any time soon,” Damon told him, adding more lube to his fingers before pushing a second finger in next to the first.

“Oh Merlin! Yes!” Micha said as the second digit pushed its way inside of him. Carefully he spread his legs a little further, desperate for more, the intensity of it almost too much as he tried to grasp at the tiled walls but found no traction, his fingertips gliding over the smooth surface with frustrating ease. “Bed, please, bed... bed now, please,” Micha begged. 

“Because you want more or because you’re uncomfortable here?” Damon asked, teasingly still moving his fingers inside of his mate. 

“More, lots more, I need you, please, more,” Micha gasped as Damon brushed over that sweet spot once again and his forehead went forward on to the tiles just as it had the first time. 

“Okay, bed it is,” Damon agreed, pulling Micha back against his chest with his free hand. “But only because I’m afraid you’ll knock yourself out if we don’t,” Damon said with amusement as he withdrew from Micha, which caused a moan of complaint to slip from the younger man’s lips. 

Reaching around Micha, Damon shut off the water, stepping out of the bath. He grabbed towels before turning to help Micha clamber out, keeping a firm grip on the younger man in fear that he would slip and hurt himself, something that Micha was rather prone to doing even when there wasn’t water covering a slippery, tiled floor. 

Damon wrapped soft fluffy white towels around his mate, drying every inch of him, though paying close attention to his cock, balls and arse, loving the small sounds that escaped from his mate as he did this. Micha was nowhere near ready enough for Damon’s liking, they had a long way to go but at least this way there was minimal chance of Micha injuring himself. 

Heading back into the bedroom, the two of them headed straight for the bed, dropping the towels onto the floor along the way. “On your back,” Damon said, helping Micha up onto the mattress, “I want to be able to watch you while I prepare you.”

“More…? But….” Micha went to protest; his erection was so hard he didn’t think he could take much more, he wanted to feel his mate inside him already. 

“No, Micha, I won’t risk hurting you,” Damon said, cutting his mate off before Micha could say any more. He was so proud of the progress that they had made, and he was delighted that Micha wanted this so much, but he wouldn’t ever risk hurting Micha.

“I’m ready…” the submissive insisted. “You have prepared me…”

“No, trouble,” Damon said firmly. “I don’t mean to sound arrogant, but I am a lot bigger than two fingers; I will prepare you properly.”

“You are pretty big,” Micha agreed, reaching down between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Damon’s cock, stroking him teasingly. “I’d say three fingers, maybe four,” he added cheekily.

“Mhmm, quite so,” Damon hummed, “so lie back, Micha.” He pressed a kiss to his mate’s lips, as the submissive lay back on the bed, Damon leaning over him. He moved to Micha’s jaw, then nuzzled into his neck, leaving a hickey there. Slowly, listening to the beautiful gasps from Micha, he moved down the submissive's body, taking a moment to pay attention to his nipples, taking each one in turn and teasing it with teeth and tongue.

“Don’t tease,” Micha begged, “please don’t tease.” He was so close to the edge already and he wanted this all to last. “Inside me, please.”

“I love that expression on your face,” Damon said, watching his mate closely as he grabbed the lube that he had dropped onto the bed and slicked up his fingers once more. “Don’t hold yourself back, trouble, let me see what you feel,” he requested as he moved one of Micha’s legs over his shoulder and pushed two fingers back inside him.

“More, Damon,” Micha said firmly, trying to use the leg over Damon’s shoulder to bear down on the digits inside him. Damon complied, slipping a third finger in too. Micha gasped, his fingers grabbing hold of the duvet under him, and Damon instantly stilled, giving his mate a moment to get used to the intrusion. “It’s okay, move,” Micha said, his voice breathy as he spoke.

“If it’s too much…”

“If you dare suggest stopping…” Micha threatened, though the threat fell short as Damon began to move inside of him, a moan escaping instead. “Merlin, yes!” he cried out, as the fingers brushed over the sensitive nerves inside him. 

Damon was sure that he would never get enough of watching his mate as he writhed on his fingers; continuing to move inside Micha, Damon started to spread his fingers, stretching out his mate fully. Micha was struggling not to buck his hips, fisting his hands in the soft duvet beneath him, biting at his bottom lip to keep from crying out. 

“I said not to hold back,” Damon said, reaching up with his other hand he gently pried Micha’s lip from between his teeth. “I want to hear everything.”

“Damon… I can’t, it’s too much… need you.” As these words left Micha’s lips, Damon stilled, not sure if his submissive wanted him to stop or was begging for more and he didn’t want to make a mistake, not when the cost was so high. “No, no, no,” Micha said a little desperately, “don’t stop.”

“You’re sure?” Damon asked. 

“I’m so fucking sure that if you don’t start moving again right this second I’m going to scream!” 

Damon couldn’t help but laugh at his precious submissive, the pleading tone in his voice was one that had Damon practically coming undone. He could see how close Micha was to reaching his climax and the dominant was determined to watch as his mate came before he pushed himself inside, knowing that at that point he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else other than being inside of his mate for the first time. 

One more brush to his prostate and Micha screamed, shouting Damon’s name as he spattered come over his chest. Micha honestly hadn’t meant to come, he had been fighting it, holding back, wanting to come only once his mate was inside of him but that one thrust of those talented fingers had had him coming undone. 

Continuing to pump his fingers in and out of his mate, Damon shuffled himself forward enough so that he could lap up some of the evidence of Micha’s orgasm using his tongue, brushing his cheek against Micha’s semi-hard erection. If the dominant had anything to do with it then Micha wasn’t going to stay only half hard for long. 

Wanting to make good use of the orgasmic high that his submissive was currently riding, Damon sat up a little, lifting Micha’s other leg over his other shoulder. He held himself back just long enough to grab some more lube and slick himself up. “Beautiful,” he said, one hand on Micha’s waist as he used the other to line up his achingly hard cock with the submissives well prepared entrance.

Micha was clearly struggling to regain his breath, his legs trembling from the force of the orgasm that he had just had. “Didn’t… mean to…” he gasped out, trying to make his eyes open enough to take in the sight of Damon sat over him. 

“I know, trouble,” Damon said softly, brushing his thumb over his mate’s soft skin where he was holding onto his waist. “Just enjoy, I will get you there again,” he promised as he pushed forward, the tip of his cock stretching Micha open as he started to push inside.

“Bloody hell, Damon!” Micha exclaimed, suddenly really rather glad that his mate had insisted on preparing him more after they had returned to the bedroom. There was that burn that he loved, as he felt himself open up around the length pushing inside him, and only a twinge of pain, that disappeared easily into the haze of his recent orgasm.

“Relax,” Damon said, moving his other hand to Micha’s waist as well, rubbing gentle calming circles there as he resisted to urge to thrust himself forward into the warm tightness of his mate. 

“No, don’t stop,” Micha said, trying to pull Damon closer to him, to move him in deeper. “Keep going, I want you inside me,” he said, making himself meet the dominant's eyes.

Damon groaned, those words turning him on even more, and pressed forward, slowly sliding further into Micha. The submissive threw his head backwards, letting out a whine of teased pleasure as the hard length pressed against his sensitive prostate. 

“So fucking perfect,” Damon said as he pulled back slightly only to push himself in deeper a moment later; he had tried to picture what it would be to have this with Micha but the reality was more than he could have dreamed of. The expression of joy on Micha’s face was a sight to see, and the sensation around his cock was bliss.

“Yes,” Micha said in complete agreement. He was sure that under normal circumstances he would have been able to come up with a hundred different words to describe how amazing he felt at that moment, but it seemed that having Damon’s cock up his arse had pushed every thought from his brain, and he didn’t mind that one bit.

“Micha,” Damon groaned, as he pushed himself deep enough inside that he could feel his heavy balls hanging against his mate’s butt cheeks. He held himself there, trying to calm himself, worried that he would come the moment he moved if he didn’t. Damon reached between them and took Micha’s cock in hand, stroking it, wanting for his submissive to come when he did and he knew that he was so close that it wouldn’t take much more before he was pushed over the edge. Damon just wanted for Micha to fall with him. 

“I can really feel you,” Micha said, looking up at Damon with complete awe. “I can feel you inside me, in a good way, a really good way.”

“Fucking hell, Micha,” Damon said, pinching his eyes closed and taking a few deep breaths, though continuing to stoke his mate's hard length. “Keep saying things like that and I am not even going to get to move before I come.”

“What if I do this?” Micha asked cheekily as he clenched himself about Damon, delighting as the dominant male groaned with pleasure, biting down hard on his lip and forcing back his orgasm as best he could.

“You, trouble, are aptly named,” Damon said, his voice deep with arousal, his fist stroking Micha’s erection. As his mate through his head back and moaned happily, Damon pulled out a little, before thrusting himself back in deep; Micha cried out with pleasurable delight, his hands scrabbling to find purchase on the duvet and Damon’s arms.

“Again, do that again,” Micha demanded; he had had Damon toy with his prostate before, but this was something else altogether, knowing that his mate’s cock was buried inside him, that he was truly being claimed by his dominant. It was as though he and his submissive wolf were in complete agreement about how right it felt to have Damon inside him.

Micha felt Damon’s grip tighten on his hip, the thrusts becoming less rhythmic and deliberate; instead they were faster, more frantic, as the dominant pushed forward chasing his own orgasm. The speed in which Damon pumped at his mate’s cock also increased and the submissive could feel his second climax building, the nerve endings all over his body tingling with the anticipation of it. 

With one final thrust Damon roared out his release, emptying himself inside of his mate. With his heart hammering, he released his hold on Micha’s cock as the submissive came too, come coating the both of them. The dominant male slumped forward, supporting himself on trembling arms as he enjoyed the waves of pleasure coursing through him. 

What Damon hadn’t been expecting was for Micha to panic. The submissive had his hands resting gently on his mate’s shoulders; they were shaking and there was a look of fear in the younger man’s eyes. 

“Micha, what is it, what’s wrong?” Damon asked in a panic himself, thinking that in the heat of the moment that he had caused his beautiful mate pain, that he had hurt him in some way. His knot was beginning to swell, he couldn’t pull out now, even if he had wanted to, but he thought that might be what Micha needed. However, to do so would only to hurt him, something Damon refused to do. 

“I… forgot,” Micha said, his voice unsteady and laced with uncertainty and even a little fear too. 

“Forgot what?” Damon asked with concern, really starting to worry that he had done something seriously wrong. He would hate himself if he had caused Micha any form of distress by doing this. He didn’t care if Micha had said that he was ready, that he had wanted to do this; he was the dominant, he was supposed to know what his submissive needed and take care of him. 

“Your knot,” Micha said, his heart racing almost uncontrollably, “I forgot it would happen,” he added at Damon’s confused expression. 

“I can’t take it out Micha, not without hurting you,” Damon said sadly. 

“No, please,” Micha said, truly panicking now, “don’t take it out, not while it’s still … please, don’t,” he pleaded. Realising that his mate was going into a state of panic that was going to make the whole situation worse, Damon lent down and captured Micha’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

“I’m not going to take it out, not until the knot subsides, I promise you,” Damon told him in earnest, gently lowering Micha’s legs from over his shoulders. “I will never hurt you, Micha, not if I can help it.” 

“I’m sorry, I ruined this,” the submissive said as tears started to gather in his amethyst eyes. Damon shook his head, not saying a word, going forward and claiming yet another kiss, this one more passionate than the last as he threaded his fingers through the damp threads of tufty blond hair. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, my sweet, wonderful mate,” Damon assured the submissive. “This was perfect, beyond perfect. I am so proud of you, I just don’t want you to regret this,” he added a little sadly; it would break his heart to know that Micha had wished it hadn’t happened, but he loved his mate enough to need to know the truth about how his mate felt.

“I don’t regret it!” Micha said with absolute certainty. “It was amazing, I loved it, it felt so right,” he tried to explain, as Damon wrapped him up in his arms. “I just got scared, for a moment,” he added quietly.

“Micha,” Damon said, lifting his mate up into his arms, cuddling him against his chest, wanting to comfort his mate while they waited on the knot binding them together to lessen, “I don’t want you to be scared.”

“I know, maybe we can just…” Micha said quietly, “just wait for a bit before we do it again.” He felt so guilty, knowing how much he had already asked Damon to wait on him, and felt like he was teasing his mate by letting him have this just once before asking him to wait again.

“You weren’t ready?” Damon asked, feeling a little sick with himself, with what he had done. “Micha, you should have said, I would have waited as long as you wanted, I will wait as long as you need,” he said, pulling his submissive from his body enough to look him in the eye. “I wish you had said. You didn’t have to do this.”

“No, I wanted to,” Micha insisted. “I really did love it, I promise,” he added when Damon looked sceptical. “It’s hard to explain, but I feel so much better about doing this now; it was so completely different from what… he did to me, and now I know that for sure.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Damon said, not really entirely understanding what his mate meant but relieved to hear that nothing he had done had been like what Micha had experienced with Harlan.

“It’s like, before I was too scared because I didn’t want to relive what he did, and today gave me a chance to separate what we have from what he did,” Micha said, cuddling back against Damon’s chest again, the two of them still knotted together. “But now I want to wait a little bit to be ready to be sexual submissive to you, it isn’t really much to do with what happened before. Does that make any sense?” he asked, looking up at Damon with concern.

“Erm… I think so,” Damon said, pressing a kiss to Micha’s forehead. “We will wait as long as you need, for whatever reasons,” he promised. He wasn’t entirely sure he understood, but it seemed that Micha was putting everything with Harlan behind him, and making the choice for himself, so he was happy with that. 

“I really wanted to give you everything,” Micha said quietly after a few seconds. “You always give me everything, and I never have anything to give to you in return.”

“You didn’t do this…. because you thought you owed me?” Damon asked, his heart clenching in his chest at the very idea. 

“No!” Micha said, shaking his head. “No, I really did want this, but I feel like it’s kind of mean giving myself to you today and then asking you to wait again. I don’t mean to be a tease.”

“Micha, I am so happy that we had today, and yes, I will look forward to the day when we can do this again, but I would wait a lifetime, if that was what you wanted. Being with you, spending time with you, that is all I need,” Damon assured him. “And I actually quite like it when you tease,” he added with a smirk.

FGHP

Half an hour later and the two of them were dozing in bed, cuddled in each other’s arms, sharing tender kisses and loving caresses, both of them quite content, until Micha’s stomach gave a loud rumbling complaint that made Damon laugh a little. 

“Hungry, trouble?” the dominant asked with amusement as his mate’s cheeks flushed scarlet with embarrassment. 

“A little,” Micha admitted shyly. “I didn’t want to say anything, you’ve done too much for me today already. I didn’t want to be a burden.” 

Frowning, Damon tipped Micha’s chin up so that their eyes met. “Never, and I mean never, go without because you think I’ve already done enough for you. If you need anything then you ask me, no matter how ridiculous it is, all you have to do is ask me. Do you understand, trouble?” 

“I understand,” Micha returned a little bashfully, feeling silly for not mentioning that he was hungry now that Damon had put it like that. 

“We could go out for dinner,” Damon suggested, placing a soft kiss to Micha's lips; however, contemplating getting up, dressed and leaving the hotel room didn’t really sound that appealing.

“But then we would have to put clothes on,” Micha said with a boyish grin, “and I rather like the view without,” he added before scrunching up his face with confusion. It was a very odd feeling that he was having, like he had been there before but the memories were just out of reach, as though there was something stopping them from surfacing, preventing him from remembering and it was making his head hurt a little. 

"What's wrong, trouble?" Damon asked with concern. His mate looked as if he were in some form of discomfort and he had no idea what the submissive could be thinking so hard about to make him look that way. 

"Oh, nothing, just déjà vu," Micha said with a shake of his head, discarding the thought entirely. He wanted to focus on there here and now because what he had was pretty amazing. “Can we just stay here and order food to be brought to us because you’re so important?”

Damon couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure that we can manage that,” he said placing a kiss to Micha’s temple. “Why don’t you grab the menu and we’ll see what we can have for dinner.”

“Why don’t you get it,” Micha grumbled, giving his mate a playful prod in the ribs. 

“Because then I’d miss the amazing view as you walked over to get it,” Damon said grinning at his submissive mate. 

“But I’m sore,” Micha said with a pout, which only made Damon laugh harder, pulling his mate forward and sucking the protruding bottom lip into his mouth, kissing the younger man passionately. 

“Alright, trouble,” Damon said with high amusement, looking around for his wand and realising that it was nowhere to  be seen, more than likely in one of the discarded piles of clothes that were scattered around the room. He didn’t even remember making such a mess as they had undressed. 

Micha watched, enthralled, as Damon swung himself out of bed and headed for the dresser where the room service menus had been displayed. The submissive would never tire of ogling his very attractive mate, especially while Damon was naked. 

“What do you feel like then?” Damon asked as he sauntered back over to the bed, overly aware that Micha was staring at him and ensuring that his mate got a good eyeful before flopping back down on the bed next to him. 

“Something big,” Micha said, Damon giving his mate a rather pointed look as Micha realised what he had said and burst into a fit of giggles. 

“If you want something big then we don’t have to order from room service,” Damon said with a suggestive glint in his eyes as they roamed over his mate’s naked body, thinking about all of the deliciously wonderful things that he could do with every muscular curve. 

“Maybe while we wait for our food,” Micha said with a smile as he pushed his knee gently up so that it nestled between Damon’s legs, brushing over the dominant's balls. Damon groaned, dropping the menus and grabbing hold of his submissive, kissing him for all he was worth as his hands went back to caress Micha’s arse. 

“Decide what you want,” Damon said, his voice heavy with arousal as images of Micha on his knees in front of him popped to the forefront of him mind.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” Micha said with a cheeky grin and Damon groaned. He was sure that he was never going to survive Micha and his antics, especially not when he spoke so crudely, but at least he would die a happy, happy man. The new found confidence in his submissive was astounding to see and utterly exhilarating to experience.  

“Order the food first,” Damon growled, though it took every ounce of self restraint to make this decision. “Then we have all night to play,” he said, kissing Micha once more. 

FGHP

It was almost curfew by the time that Harry and Romy got out of the medical wing; Clay had joined them not long after they had got there, Astoria having told him where to find them just as Harry had predicted. The school nurse had not been pleased to see them there but had healed them without fuss once she had realised that they were genuinely injured. 

It had not been a quick process though and required a series of spells, potions and ointments to remove the aconite from their skin completely, counteract the effects and heal the damage done. The poison had soaked into their skin and started attacking the muscles and tissue beneath; Madame Pomfrey had told them in no uncertain terms that they were very lucky the damage was only to their hands. 

It had taken her a lot of effort to ensure that the two werewolves didn't have any left in their system; however it became rather clear to the nurse that there was something about Harry that wasn't quite right. Romy had been in tears at the pain, but Harry, who was by far the worst off when it came to his injuries, was smiling quite happily. When she had run her diagnostic spells she had realised that the teenager had lingering residue of aconite in his body, clearly from extended consumption over many years. The nurse made a mental note to let the headmaster know, as she was sure it was something he needed to be aware of. 

“We should have just killed the bastard when we had the chance,” Clay grumbled under his breath as the three of them walked the castle. From the moment that Harry and Romy had told him about the card he had barely stopped making threats against Blaise; though both of the other two were fairly sure it was more that Clay was angry at himself for not having protected them from the other boy’s attack yet again.

“We are both fine, Clay,” Harry insisted, putting his hands in front of Clay’s face and turning them around so that he could see that they had been completely healed. They weren't even red any more, there was no sign that they had been burnt and blistered a few hours previously; not even Fenrir would have been able to tell that he had been hurt if it wasn't for the standard letter home every time a student ended up in the hospital wing. 

“Not the point,” Clay said, pushing Harry’s hands away from his face, clearly annoyed at his best friends rather blasé attitude to what had happened. “You know that she would have written home to inform Dad that you’ve been hurt again!” 

“Oh I’m counting on it,” Harry said with a grin. He didn't really want Fenrir or the others to know that he had been hurt again but the prospect that it might spur another visit and therefore a chance to see his mate again made Harry hope that the injury would have been worth it. 

“He’s hoping that it’ll encourage Fenrir to sneak up and see him again,” Romy explained when Clayton looked confused. 

“Don’t worry, I will make sure to tell him what an annoyingly good job you are doing of never letting me out of your sight,” Harry added, nudging Clay with his elbow.

“Maybe Fenrir will be angry enough to go hunt Zabini down and kill him for us,” Clay said, looking vaguely hopeful. “What? A guy can dream,” Clay added with an unapologetic shrug when Harry glared at him.

“I don’t really want my mate arrested for murder,” Harry said unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest. He hid it well but the thought of his mate being taken away from him, locked away, made Harry feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure he could survive without his mate and in truth he didn't want to find out either way. 

“Fenrir is smart enough not to get caught,” Clay told him dismissively, not at all worried about the Alpha, certain that he was capable of taking care of himself.

“Not when it comes to Harry he isn’t,” Romy said with a rather pointed look on her face; Fenrir was a strong, capable man, but he didn’t always seem to think things through when Harry was involved.

“Well we are all a little foolish when it comes to those we love,” Harry said with a silly smile on his face. “I mean look at the pair of you, as daft as can be,” he added with a laugh, taking off at a run towards the common room as both Romy and Clay indignantly shouted after him, Romy denying that she was in love and Clayton shouting for Harry not to run off without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations of making it all the way through the enormous chapter; it would mean the world to us to hear your thoughts on it, so please do spare just a few minutes more to leave us a review /comment.


	63. Jaylon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member enters the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back after our break and we'll both admit that it wasn't much a break as we have now planned ever scene from now up until the summer holidays plus we have written up to chapter 72 so we have plenty to be posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the brand new character coming into the story too.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 63 - Jaylon

Fenrir was infuriated. Three of his pack members had not returned to the clearing the night before. As much as Harry had helped him to see Valentine's Day in a new light earlier in the day, he was now hating the blasted day, as it apparently seemed to turn intelligent, grown men into forgetful, loved up idiots, which was something he just couldn’t tolerate. 

When Damon and Micha had finally made their way back, sometime after breakfast, he had given the dominant a stern word, which had amounted to Fenrir rather loudly shouting at him and reminding him exactly who was in charge in their pack. Luckily it hadn’t turned violent but that was largely because Fenrir needed Damon to be running errands for him today and didn't want him injured and therefore incapable of doing them.

To top everything off, Damon and Jenson had both received emergency owls from the school to inform them that Harry and Romy had been injured. The letters had come from Albus Dumbledore himself, rather than the curt and rather formal school nurse; however, this had done nothing to stem the worry that they all felt. 

The headmaster had explained that a former student had been responsible for sending Harry aconite in the form of a Valentine’s Day card as a malicious prank. No names had been mentioned but the entire pack knew who it must have been, though they had no proof of this and it was that which was keeping Fenrir from hunting down the boy who dared to hurt his mate. 

As it was, Fenrir was plotting how he was going to be able to get up to the castle to see Harry and make sure that he was okay; it was going to have to be soon. Something the headmaster had said, when the Alpha had dropped the pups back at school after the full moon, had been eating away at him and he wanted to know what Harry was up to with the manipulative old man. It wasn't as if Harry was an open book to him but then he wasn't to Harry either. Fenrir was starting to see this as a problem, though he could admit that it wasn't entirely Harry's fault they had ended up this way. 

By the time he had sent Damon and Micha went off to do what he had asked of them, Lukas still had not reappeared. He knew that once the two of them returned, with or without the young werewolf they had been sent to find, he would have to try and track down Lukas and to make sure that nothing had happened to him. It wasn't like him not to come home for the night and, even though it had been Valentine's day and Lukas had likely had plans with the mysterious girlfriend, the fact that he had still not come back or let them know he was alright concerned Fenrir. 

FGHP

“Damon,” Micha asked curiously, “where are we going?” The two of them were heading over the apparition point, Damon having just finished talking to Fenrir, a conversation that had lasted well over an hour and had left him in a less than stellar mood. He knew that he shouldn't have stayed away from the clearing for the whole night but he had wanted to treat Micha and he couldn't bring himself to regret that decision. 

“An errand for Fenrir,” Damon said somewhat vaguely as he linked his fingers with Micha’s. Whatever he was feeling, it was not the submissive's fault and he didn't want to take it out on him for no reason. His mind was full of new information and he was still mulling it all over. Fenrir had mentioned the other children before the full moon, and all of the dramatics that had gone with that, but now was apparently the time to act according to the Alpha.  

Fenrir wanted to start bringing the children he had bitten around the same time that he had bitten Harry and Clayton, into the pack one by one. He had just about kept track of them over the years and he knew where they were, vaguely. One of the easiest to find was going to be Jaylon, who, after moving around a lot in his early life, hadn’t seemed to have gone anywhere since he was seven years old. 

There was another, Robin, who had grown up in a moderately sized manor house in Ireland with her parents but she wouldn't be going anywhere; her exact location was known and hadn't changed in years. The girl hadn't even gone to Hogwarts, which in Fenrir's mind had been a shame considering his mate was there now and could have used the extra protection. Jaylon’s location, however, was vague; all they knew was that he was somewhere in the little town Damon and Micha were heading to now, though they had no fixed residence for him. 

This was where Damon and Micha were going on their Alpha's instruction. Fenrir thought that it was for the best that he sent the more compassionate couple in the pack to track down the young boy. For a while the Alpha had considered sending Callie and Jenson but his Beta was not likely to be patient enough with the soon to be sixteen year old werewolves and besides, Callie was really not looking to be up to such a task, especially not now that Fenrir knew she was pregnant. 

“Errands don’t sound like much fun,” Micha said with a pout as they reached the apparition point and Damon pulled Micha into him so that they were chest to chest, looking into each other’s eyes. The closeness between them made the submissive's heart race a little faster, hating that they didn't have time to act on their arousal. 

“I don’t expect it will be unfortunately,” Damon said with a sigh, trying to distract himself before he got caught up kissing his beautiful mate. He really wasn’t looking forward to doing this; he honestly didn't think that it was right. Clayton had been raised knowing what to expect from his life but the young man that they were going to see today had not had that luxury. He had been in an orphanage when Fenrir had found him, parent-less and alone, from the sounds of it, and it seemed as though his fortunes had not changed much since he had been bitten. 

Damon often wondered why it had been specifically Clayton that he had been given to raise with; however, he had never thought to ask at the time, not having known that Fenrir had bitten quite so many, and then so much happened that he simply hadn’t. He had been so happy with Eric and Clayton; oh how things had changed since then. Now he had Micha, an almost sixteen year old son and a pack that he could be proud of being a part of. 

“What is it you aren’t telling me, Marshmallow?” Micha asked sceptically, looking at the thoughtful expression on Damon’s face, his mate’s eyes showing sadness that Micha suspected was matched whatever thoughts were going on in the dominant’s mind.

Damon hadn't wanted to worry Micha and therefore had told him nothing about what they were leaving the clearing to do, but he knew that he couldn't keep his mate in the dark anymore. “We’re going to visit a young man, a werewolf,” he said with a tired sigh, knowing that Micha needed to know this. Fenrir was going to brief the rest of the pack while they were gone; at least the Alpha was intending to when Lukas got back from wherever he had disappeared to the day before. 

Damon had had it made very clear to him that the Alpha was far from happy that he, Micha and Lukas had not returned to the territory the evening before. Damon did feel a little bad about not having let the pack know where he and Micha were but he hadn't exactly planned to be out all night; and by the time he realised that they would be, Damon had been far too wrapped up in his little mate to think clearly and do the right thing, letting their Alpha know where they were. 

Normally Lukas’ continued absence might have been cause for concern, but everyone knew he was more than likely spending the night with the mystery girlfriend that he hadn’t told anyone about yet; though it was clear that Fenrir was still concerned for him. Of course, the Alpha had assured Lukas that the pack was not a prison and that he was free to come and go as he pleased but Fenrir still expected his pack to return for the nights and, if that was not possible, to be in contact. There were too many dangers around them for them not to be cautious. 

“So we’re going to recruit him?” Micha asked with a frown, unable to think of any other reason why Fenrir would have sent them looking for another werewolf. “What’s the catch?” he asked upon recognizing the worried expression on his mate’s face. He had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be as simple as Damon was making it out to be. 

“He isn’t quite sixteen yet,” Damon explained with a sigh. “He is one of six other children Fenrir bit around the same time as he bit Harry and Clayton. We have a rough idea of where he is but no idea how he is or who he is with. He might not want to come with us at all but Fenrir wants him as part of the pack.” 

“Oh, wow,” Micha said in shock. Whatever it was he had been expecting, this was not it; he hadn’t even considered the possibility that Harry and Clayton were not the only ones that Fenrir had bitten all those years ago. Though, now that he thought about it, it did kind of make sense. 

“Indeed, we need to be very careful,” Damon said as he drew Micha closer to him, his arms tightening around the submissive's waist as he drew the younger man into a passionate kiss. “Whoever this young man is…” he added, as he pulled back from their kiss, “we have no idea what kind of life he has had. Just whatever happens, stay close to me.” 

“I promise, Marshmallow,” Micha said, hearing how strained and serious his mate was being, and knowing that now was not the time to be cheeky. Standing up on his tiptoes, Micha placed a soft kiss to his mate’s lips before snuggling into the dominant wolf as they apparated away. 

FGHP

Damon and Micha landed in a small alley just off what appeared to be a rather normal suburban street, which seemed very quiet for being the middle of the morning. There were a few shops that were open for business, including a little café that had less than a handful of people inside eating. It wasn’t quite lunchtime yet and Damon supposed that people were working or simply elsewhere. 

“He’s here?” Micha asked, looking around curiously as if the young werewolf would simply magically appear before them. The place they had arrived in didn't seem to be anything other than ordinary, it didn't even look as if there were any witches or wizards here, it was a purely muggle area by all accounts. It made Damon think that perhaps Jaylon wanted to blend in and go unnoticed. 

“He is supposed to live around here, yes,” Damon confirmed with a frown, not liking what his nose had picked up upon their arrival. He could smell more than one werewolf scent in the air and that worried him. Fenrir had not thought that Jaylon was in a pack; in fact, the Alpha had been under the impression that he was very much alone in the world, even now, and therefore shouldn't have had other werewolves around him.

It was too much of a coincidence that in a small muggle town, such as this one, that two werewolves would have passed through so recently and not had any connection to the young man that they were trying to find. Whatever was going on here, it didn't sit right with Damon and he was instantly on high alert, his eyes darting up and down the street in search of any potential dangers. 

“I thought there was only one of them,” Micha said as he caught the scent of at least two werewolves on the air as well. It had taken him slightly longer than Damon to catch the scent of what had concerned his mate but now he was just as on edge. 

“Stay close to me,” Damon instructed firmly, moving so that they could link their hands together. Damon was aware that in an emergency he wouldn't be able to get to his wand but it made him feel as if he was close to Micha; that, by holding his hand like this, the submissive couldn't go anywhere, at least not without him. 

Damon knew that it had been a bad idea to bring Micha with him on this errand; he should have come alone, he could have done this on his own. It had been Fenrir who had thought that Micha would be good to bring on this particular errand as he was smaller, less threatening and a lot more compassionate than any of the dominants could claim to be. The argument had been that Micha would stand a better chance of making a connection with the young werewolf and Damon could see Fenrir’s point but that didn’t mean he had agreed to this easily. 

“We aren’t in too much danger are we?” Micha asked with concern; he really didn’t want to be caught up in a fight, though he knew that by the way Damon was acting that it was a definite possibility. He had killed one man already and he really didn’t want to be put in the situation where he had to kill another. He had so much to live for now and he was going to make sure that he did but if it came down to him or Damon then he was going to do everything in his power to protect his mate. 

“I don’t know,” Damon said, linking his hand with Micha’s. “Let’s just do what we came here to do and find Jaylon; he might need our help after all,” Damon said unhappily. He was rather glad that he had brought his knife with him and had insisted that Micha bring his too, just in case. Of course they both had their wands as well but it was always nice to have a backup plan. They couldn't be too careful and Damon was glad that he had had the forethought to be this cautious. 

Micha stuck close to his mate, not loosening the grip on Damon’s hand even for a moment, as the two of them moved out of the alley and through the street, following the scent of the two werewolves. Dawdling along a muggle street sniffing at the air however, wasn't the best way to blend in and therefore it was fairly slow going. It quickly became apparent that the unknown werewolves lived here and had done so for a while; their scents criss-crossed all over the place, some trails newer than others, evidence that they had been here weeks, if not months or perhaps even longer. 

“Do you think that he’s even still here?” Micha asked quietly. Speaking any louder just felt wrong somehow as they walked through the silent streets, following the strongest scent trail; it seemed to be leading them into a more suburban area of the little town. If Jaylon had been hiding out here and then other wolves had moved in, it was more than likely that he had made a run for it out of fear of being discovered.

“I think that he is,” Damon said, though he didn’t sound overly happy; something was clearly bothering him, but he wasn't voicing his concerns to his mate, not wanting to worry or scare him. Micha sent him a questioning look, not understanding what could be making Damon feel so uneasy. “He is a young boy, just a pup; there are two male dominants here and yet no trace of a pup’s scent. I don’t see how this could be good.”

Damon didn't like that there was no trace of Jaylon or his scent. If he had been living here before the other wolves had shown up then there still would have been traces of him here, however faint they might have been, but there was nothing. Damon didn't like what this likely meant for Jaylon and he was praying that the young teenager wasn't hurt or worse. 

“Do you think that they might have been hurting him?” Micha asked, cottoning on to what might have been worrying his mate, suddenly horrified at the possibility. “We are going to help him, right?” 

“Calm, trouble,” Damon said soothingly as he heard the panic in his submissives voice, “we don’t know that that is what has happened. But if he is in trouble then yes, we will help him.” There was no doubt in Damon's mind that they would help the young pup; it was what they were here to do after all. If he was in trouble then they would bring him back to the pack and they would help him; even if that meant fighting the two werewolves that were hanging around, something that Damon wanted to avoid if at all possible, mostly because Micha was with him. 

The two of them came to a stop where the scents seemed to all be leading, finding themselves in front of a rather dilapidated looking house, which clearly had not been taken care of by the owners. It stood apart from the other houses on the street and both Damon and Micha could sense that several wards that had been erected to keep away unwanted visitors. 

It was perhaps fortunate that whoever had erected them in the first place had not strengthened them since the day they put them up because, as a result, they were weakening considerably. It was a mistake many wizards made, assuming that once erected wards would last forever but, like anything, they needed to be repaired and maintained; these wards had not. 

It wouldn’t take very much to bring them down but it certainly didn’t make Damon feel any better about the situation they had wandered into here and even less happy that Micha was with him. He would have done anything to have Micha safely back in the clearing right now and anyone else here with him but he couldn’t change that; he would just have to protect his mate as best he could. 

“Wand out,” Damon said firmly as he removed his own, having unlinked his hand from Micha's, now turning to face him so that the submissive knew how serious he was. “Stay alert. If anything goes wrong and I can’t get to you or vice versa, then you run. Do you understand? You apparate back to the territory and get help; you don’t put yourself in danger! Do you understand?” 

“I’ve never apparated that far before, Damon,” Micha said, looking rather alarmed at the prospect. “Jenson didn’t think I was ready. And anyway, that doesn't even matter because I’m not leaving you, not ever!” 

“Micha,” Damon growled in warning, not liking how his mate was challenging him on this. All he wanted was for Micha to be safe and out of harm’s way. He didn’t understand why his submissive was being so resistant to that idea but he felt sympathy for Fenrir, given Harry was even more reckless and stubborn in comparison to Micha. 

“No, don’t suggest it again; I’m not leaving you and that is the end of discussion,” Micha said bravely. He had never forced an issue so much; normally he was more than happy to allow Damon control and submit to him but on this point he wasn’t going to budge. He wouldn’t just leave Damon to die to keep himself safe, it wouldn’t feel right; and besides, he was fairly certain that without Damon he was dead anyway. 

“I really do love you, trouble,” Damon said with a sigh, placing a soft kiss to his mate’s temple, resigning himself to the fact that whatever they were about to walk into, they were walking into it together. If one of them wasn't going to make it out of there then neither of them were, both too stubborn and too loyal to leave the other, even in the face of being captured or killed. Damon wasn't entirely sure that this was a good thing or not but it was all theirs and he would never stop loving his mate. 

“I love you too, Marshmallow,” Micha returned, gripping his wand tightly as they turned their attention to the wards. “Umm,” he added a little shyly, “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted. 

Damon just turned to smile at him. “It’s okay, I’ll do this; they’re old and won’t take much to bring down. Just be ready in case whoever lives here comes back or comes out of the house.” Micha nodded and kept scanning the house and the street around them for potential dangers as Damon lowered the wards.

The wards fell every bit as easily as Damon had said they would. Micha thought that alarms might sound or the person who owned the property would storm out and attack them for what they had done but the street remained quiet, almost eerily so. The submissive kept a firm grip on his wand to ensure that he was ready if anything happened. 

The dilapidated house before them had a short weed-ridden, gravel path running from the gate to the front door and the paint work was flaking off around the door and windows. The two werewolves could smell the damp radiating from the building without taking a step closer to it, the musty smell so strong that it made their noses wrinkle in disgust.

“Stay behind me,” Damon said softly as he pushed the gate open; it was half hanging off the post it was attached to but thankfully made no noise, in a way that made him think that it might have been spelled silent. Micha did as he was told, hanging back a little and allowing Damon to take the lead; the dominant was stronger, both magically and physically, there was no denying that, there was no point in being careless, regardless of how much he wanted to keep Damon safe. 

Unlocking the front door with a simple spell, Damon took a deep breath before pushing it open, expecting protective enchantments or in fact anything… something other than a simple locked door to be protecting the house; however, nothing came, nothing attacked them, nothing stopped them. Apparently whoever lived here either had nothing to hide or they were cocky enough to believe that they had nothing to fear. Damon was willing to believe that it was the latter. 

“Can you smell that?” Micha asked, his brow furrowing with worry. 

“A third werewolf,” Damon said with a nod. “A submissive pup.” He silently cursed under his breath, wondering if Fenrir had know that Jaylon was a submissive; knowing his friend’s excellent sense of smell he thought it likely that the Alpha had been perfectly aware of what the boy was. That, of course, just made Damon more annoyed that he hadn’t been told, and that they hadn’t done more to make sure that the young werewolf was safe.

“This isn’t good,” Micha said looking around at the poorly maintained house. Just glancing into the first room they came to they could see bare mattresses and threadbare blankets covering the floor. It was perhaps supposed to be a living room but you wouldn’t have been able to tell.  

“At least there doesn’t seem to be anyone else here,” Damon said, though he kept his wand drawn. Since they didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger Damon thought that it was safe enough to encourage Micha to strengthen his natural abilities. If they were going to be here and put themselves in danger then he thought that he should maybe use it to train Micha. “Take a deep breath through your nose and tell me what you smell.”

Micha did as he was told, wrinkling his nose in disgust as damp, neglect and unwashed bodies flooded his senses almost making him vomit. However, there was something else beneath all of that, something that Micha recognised and it took Damon wrapping his arms around his waist from behind for him not to completely panic. 

“Fear,” the submissive said, though his voice trembled something terrible as he spoke. “And sex… I don’t think I can do this,” he added, looking to Damon with wide panic filled eyes.

“Yes you can, Trouble,” Damon said calmly, knowing that he had to be Micha’s strength, that this was going to probably be worse than he had already feared. “Because somewhere in this house is a young man like you, who needs our help,” he pointed out to Micha. “Now focus; where do you think he is?” Damon asked, keeping a firm hold of his mate, knowing that Micha needed him to be there to give him the courage to carry on. 

Micha focused, looking around, inhaling a few more times trying to concentrate and use his head, to think where the young werewolf might be. “Somewhere he couldn’t escape, where he couldn’t be heard,” Micha mused to himself. “Does the house have a basement?” 

“Let’s go and have a look but let’s be careful,” Damon said, motioning that they should go deeper into the house. Floorboards creaked under foot as they walked, neither of them saying a word as they headed towards the back of the house where they could see a kitchen was located. 

Sure enough there was a door in the kitchen and when they opened it there were steps leading down. Even with their enhanced eyesight neither Damon nor Micha could see where it lead, but the scent of the young submissive werewolf was thicker here than anywhere else in the house. This was clearly where he spent the majority of his time. 

Knowing this made Damon’s blood boil; he hated the way their kind tended to treat submissive males, submissives in general really; it was almost as if most werewolves considered the male submissives to be worth less than anyone else, which simply wasn’t the case. Male submissives were a rare and beautiful thing in Damon’s mind, and he believed that all submissives were to be treasured; the fact that this poor teenager had seemingly been treated so terribly made him want to hurt those responsible. He found himself even angry at Fenrir for having left the young man to this fate.

Submissive women were treated only marginally better than submissive men, and that was only because it was more socially acceptable to take women as mates rather than men. In some packs that was starting to change, as the numbers of submissive men born increased slightly, but many of their kind were clearly reluctant to change their ways. 

Micha took a deep breath to steel himself, trying to ignore the awful smells that hit him. “We’re going down there, aren’t we,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Damon, though it was no question, simply a statement of fact. He knew that they would have to go down there because that was where the submissive was being kept and it seemed fairly clear that they were now on a rescue mission. As much as Micha wanted to turn around and run away he knew that he wouldn’t. It wasn’t even because Damon was stood right behind him either, it was because he would never leave anyone to suffer the way he had suffered, not if he could help it. 

“I would allow you to stay up here, and just go down alone, but I can’t be sure that you would be safe. I think it would be better if we stayed together,” Damon said, though he genuinely sounded regretful. There was very little he wouldn’t have done to keep Micha from having to go down into that basement and witness whatever horrors lay in wait for them. At least by staying together it meant that if needed they could make a quick getaway. 

“I wouldn’t let you go anywhere without me anyway,” Micha said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. In truth he was damn near terrified but he was going to do his level best not to show it; for the sake of the young man they had come here for, he would face his fears. 

FGHP

Jaylon was so cold, not just shivery cold but cold to the very core of himself. It had felt like days since his tormentors had been down to see him, days since he had even heard them moving around above him. He was so hungry and so tired. They had left him no food and every half an hour a loud sound like a bell would reverberate around the whole room so that he couldn’t get much sleep.

However, now he could hear them. Well he could hear someone moving around upstairs, he could hear their murmured voices but they sounded strange, almost as if it wasn’t the two men that had been tormenting him for years. They had been loud and boisterous, and the voices he could hear now were calm, gentle even, but Jaylon refused to allow himself hope because hope came with expectations. He didn’t dare dream that he might be being rescued; he had allowed himself those dreams only to have them shattered too many times before. 

His entire body ached; his chains had kept him in the same position since he had been strung up and left here. His arms raised above his head, cuffs made of silver making his wrists throb and burn as they kept him forcibly upright only allowing his feet to just reach the floor; exhaustion made his body feel as though it was made of lead, weighing him down and adding to the pressure on his wrists. 

To add insult to injury he was, of course, naked. In the last few years he had been little else. Without clothing his tormentors had easy access to him; they could take whatever they wanted, whether that was sex or to inflict violence on him. It was a miracle that he had survived this long but now he was ready, he wanted to die. Jaylon truly didn’t want to live any more, not to simply go on suffering at the hands of the barbarians that kept him here against his will. 

Not even on full moons was he allowed out of this basement. The silver cage in the corner of the room was mocking him, reminding him of where he would end up for every transformation. He was fairly sure that his wolf had died; he was so weak now in his other form that he could do every little other than lie down and wait for the morning to come, the silver always feeling as if it were suffocating him. 

The door at the top of the stairs was suddenly flung open, light flooding inside the room. Jaylon turned his head away from the light, which felt bright compared to the complete darkness of just seconds before. He barely dared to breath as he listened, wondering which of them it was who had come to hurt him today, whether they would take turns like they had last time, or whether they simply meant to kill him now. He longed for death, he really did, he wanted to feel the nothingness that it would allow, the oblivion; he knew that he wouldn’t be that lucky, though, his life so far had been proof of that.

His silence allowed him to listen carefully and it began to dawn on him that he had been right before; the voices that he could hear were so alien, definitely strange and unfamiliar. Whoever it was who stood at the top of the stairs, ready to descend into Jaylon’s world of isolation and darkness, they were not the two who had held him here for so many years. 

For a moment he felt a flare of hope but that was quickly trampled down by the fear of what the unknown men might do to him; for all he knew his tormentors had just grown bored of him and brought in others to inflict a whole new level of suffering upon him. These thoughts, as he knew there was no escape, that he was at the mercy of these strangers, made his tired, aching muscles tremble in terror. 

He could hear their footsteps as they came down the stairs, one following the other. Jaylon’s breathing increased, his heart racing uncontrollably; he couldn’t help the sob that broke free from his throat, and he tried to ignore the tears that were on his face. He knew what was happening and he was powerless to stop it, the fear fuelling his rising panic attack. His chest hurt and he was struggling to draw air into his lungs but he couldn’t bring himself to care; it was all too familiar to him now for him to even find the energy to fight. 

 

There was a roaring in his ears and he felt as if he wanted to scream as that damn shrill bell like sound rang through the room. His head pounding as he fought to even breath, trying to will his body to allow him to simply fall asleep and never wake up. 

FGHP

“What the hell is that?” Micha asked; he covered his ears, looking around in a panic, thinking that they had set off an alarm after all, as a shrill bell rang throughout the basement room. 

“I think that’s how they kept him awake,” Damon said through gritted teeth, as the loud noise stopped again. The dominant was a little way ahead of the submissive and his eyes had adjusted a lot faster too. In the small amount of light that his wand was emitting, Damon could clearly see a young man suspended from the ceiling, his feet barely touching the ground. 

“Kept him… you mean they didn’t let him sleep?” Micha asked horrified, before gasping upon seeing what Damon had seen. 

The two of them rushed down the last of the steps and forward to the middle of the room to where the young man was suspended, their wands going straight to the cuffs around the young man's wrists needing to free him. 

“Don’t touch them,” Damon hissed to Micha as the younger man went to try and undo them with his hands. “They’re silver!” 

“Then how…” 

“I’ll do it, just get ready to catch him,” Damon instructed and Micha nodded, doing what he was told. He could tell simply from his mate’s tone that now was not the time to argue. He didn’t want Damon to hurt himself by touching the silver either but someone had to do it and it was clear the dominant wasn’t budging on this and there wasn’t time to argue. 

Damon unlocked both the cuffs simultaneously with a wave of his wand and a simple incantation. The small body of the teenager fell into Micha’s waiting arms; the boy was worryingly small and light, but dead weight as he had fallen unconscious, and Damon had to help his mate to support the weight of the teenager or else Micha was going to fall over. 

“We should dress him,” Micha said as Damon lowered them all to the ground, taking the young teenager’s wrists in hand and checking to see how seriously hurt he was. It seemed that it was minor burns but the scent of silver was thick in the air, they had kept him weak. Damon looked around the room for any sign of clothing or personal possessions but there was nothing, the basement room was completely bare. Jaylon really had nothing to his name, not even a single item of clothing, from the look of things. 

“Let’s just get him back to the territory, I don’t want to linger here longer than needed in case whoever did this comes back,” Damon said decisively. Now that the wards had been de-constructed they were free to apparate without the worry of carrying the unconscious Jaylon up the stairs and through the house. 

This was probably very fortunate considering that at that moment the floorboards above their heads creaked, announcing that they were no longer alone in the house. Micha turned to look up at the ceiling, panic on his face, as Damon adjusted his hold on Jaylon, pulling Micha closer to him. Whoever lived here, tormenting Jaylon had come back to claim the teenager and it wasn’t as if Damon and Micha had been subtle or tried to cover their tracks. Whoever was upstairs knew that they were there. 

“Hold on to me,” Damon hissed in a rushed whisper. Micha nodded, understanding at once that they were in serious trouble if they didn’t leave right now. The dominant gathered both of the submissives into him as best he could with Jaylon being unconscious, before apparating them back to the territory. 

FGHP

The day before had been one filled with distractions, which all the pups had happily embraced over having to think about what they had been through on the full moon. Now, though, it felt as though it had all come rushing back to them and it had been unanimously decided between the three of them that they couldn’t face the Great Hall full of students at lunch.

Clay hadn’t been exactly pleased with the suggested alternative of the library, but Harry and Romy had both given him kicked puppy expressions and so he had folded on the issue pretty quickly. He really would do anything for either of them, even skip meals when he was starving. 

“You realise we can’t avoid the Great Hall forever, we do need to eat eventually,” Clayton pointed out rather unhappily as his stomach gave a rather loud grumble of complaint. “My stomach is making its hungry noise!” he whined making Harry and Romy laugh at him. 

“Then it is a good job that I brought you food,” Draco said, reaching over Clay’s shoulder and putting a plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table. “You’re welcome,” he said, moving around the table and taking a seat next to Harry. “I take it this is your way of hiding out, away from the rest of the student body,” Draco said, turning to look at Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “just been a long few days. I am really grateful for the food, Draco, but I think there is someone I need to go see.”

“Seriously?” Clay asked, his mouth half full of sandwiches, as he looked between the plate of food and Harry. He swallowed his mouthful. “Fine,” he said with a resigned sigh, “where’re we going?”

“I am guessing Professor Lupin,” Romy said, picking up a couple of sandwiches to take with them. “Thanks for the sandwiches though, Draco.”

“You know me too well,” Harry said, getting to his feet. “But I was going to go talk to him myself, you guys stay and eat.”

“I think not, mister,” Romy said coming around the table and putting one of the sandwiches into Harry’s hands. “Eat first, and then we can go.”

“And we are going with you whether you like it or not,” Clay insisted. “You’ve already been injured once this week,” he said motioning to this friend’s hands. “You aren’t going wandering off around the castle alone.”

“Even if Lupin is practically one of us,” Romy added, when Harry went to open his mouth, smirking at him when he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Okay, fine, come with me if you must,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, not about to tell them the real reason that he wanted to go and visit the professor because he was certain that his pack siblings would think it a very bad idea and try and stop him from going through with it. It was better if they didn't know. 

“I’ll think I will just stay here,” Draco said, lounging back in his chair, and smirking in Clay’s direction. “I have this delightful plate of sandwiches to finish off all by myself.”

“Jerk,” Clayton mumbled under his breath towards Draco, who only laughed. Grabbing another couple of sandwiches from the plate, Clay followed Harry and Romy from the library. 

FGHP

The three young werewolves hurried along to Professor Lupin’s office where they were hoping he had chosen to spend lunchtime because otherwise they were in for a long wait. Fortunately they were in luck and Remus was in his office when they knocked. 

“Hi, Professor,” Harry said as Remus opened the door; not waiting to be invited inside the three of them just walked into the office. 

“Harry,” Remus said in surprise, not having been expecting anyone, let alone the teenager, to come see him in his office. “Mr Danes, Miss Howard,” he said in greeting to the other two, who he still didn’t really feel like he knew. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

“Yes, I think so,” Harry said, looking almost nervous. “Well, I hope so anyway.”

Remus looked at Clayton and Romy, wondering if they were going to give him any clearer answers than Harry, but both of the shrugged, apparently as much in the dark as he was. “Why don’t you take a seat, Harry,” Remus suggested, moving back around behind his desk. “You as well, Mr Danes, Miss Howard,” he added summoning three chairs across from him.

Romy and Clayton moved to take a seat as Remus had suggested; however, Harry remained standing, hovering awkwardly, knowing that he should really ask permission but if he did then the answer would be no. 

“Harry?” Romy asked, looking to her pack brother curiously knowing that something was up but not knowing what. She was highly suspicious of anything that had Harry on edge and she had every right to be after everything that had happened. 

“Sorry guys, I’ll be back real soon,” Harry said in a rush, diving for the fireplace. Ignoring the three people calling out his name, he grabbed the floo powder from the mantelpiece and threw it in ahead of himself in just the nick of time, shouting out Lukas’ address as he landed gracelessly in the emerald green fire.

“DAMN IT, HARRY!” Clayton shouted out, having jumped to his feet. Romy, however, gave a tired sigh and let her head fall to the desk in front of her. 

“Typical,” Romy muttered before looking up at Clay. “He’s gone home,” Romy pointed out with a sigh. 

“We should follow him,” Clay said, getting to his feet, though it was Romy who put her hand out to stop him simply following Harry without thinking. 

“I can’t just let you leave,” Remus said, still rather stunned that Harry had just used his floo to leave the school, without even asking permission.

“No, he’ll come back. He’s not stupid, plus I bet he’s worked out that you two have Defence against the Dark Arts and then History of Magic this afternoon,” Romy said with a sigh. “He probably thought you would cover for him,” she told the professor, “and he skips History of Magic more often than not anyway.” 

“I don’t like this,” Clay said, crossing his arms over his chest, every instinct telling him that he needed to follow his friend now.

“Nor do I,” the professor agreed. He was not at all happy that Harry had just left to a location he didn’t know; though, that Romy had said that he had gone home, helped to reassure him a great deal. “You are sure that he has simply gone home?” 

“The address Harry shouted, it’s a house owned by one of our pack brothers, Lukas. It’s where he lived before joining the pack, we use the floo network there,” Romy explained to the Professor. “If he didn’t go home I’d be very surprised.” 

“He got hurt yesterday and they sent a letter home,” Clayton said with a sigh, sitting back down in his seat unhappily. 

“Exactly, he probably just wants to assure Fenrir that he’s okay and stop him coming to the school again,” Romy added, Remus nodding his head to show that he was following the two youngster’s explanation of what was going on. “I’m sure that he’ll be back before dinner,” she tried to reassure them 

“If he isn’t then there will be a problem,” Remus said with a frown. “I will cover for him this once in my class this afternoon,” the professor said, but not sounding happy about it. 

“Binns won’t even notice that he isn’t there,” Clay said grumpily, now facing two classes on his own because Harry had decided to do a disappearing act. 

“I have Arithmancy and then Potions, we’ll meet back here after classes are finished and make sure that he got back alright,” Romy said to Clayton before turning back to the Professor. “If that is alright with you too, Professor,” she added sweetly. 

“I will meet you here as well, I need to make sure that Harry has made it back safely,” Remus said, really not happy with what Harry had done. “And also so I can tell him that he is not to do it again.” 

FGHP

Harry tumbled rather gracelessly out of the fireplace at Lukas’ house and unfortunately landed right in front of the couch, which currently had two people occupying it in a rather compromising position. Lukas was nestled between the legs of a young woman, both of them rather nude. 

“Whoops, my bad,” Harry said rather quickly as Lukas muttered several curse words and Nell screamed, moving her hands to cover her breasts. “Don’t mind me, just passing through.” 

“Harry!” Lukas exclaimed as the teenager got to his feet and darted out of the room. If he had been in any position to do so, then he might have followed the teenager, but, as it was, he couldn’t really go anywhere. 

“Nice to finally meet you, girlfriend of Lukas,” Harry shouted back as he left the house, closing the front door behind him. 

“Friend of yours?” Nell asked in amusement, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

“My nephew, must have come in the back door,” Lukas said, thinking fast. “Sorry, I really was not expecting anyone to come by.”

“Well, it is one way for me to meet your family,” Nell said, laughing. “Not the way I would have chosen but certainly interesting.” 

“Wasn’t exactly the first impression I had been hoping for either,” Lukas said, chuckling too. Now that he was getting over the shock of Harry’s sudden appearance, he could see the funny side of things. He was mildly worried about by he was out of school, but Lukas quickly decided that he would let Fenrir deal with that issue; he had much more pleasurable matters to attend to.

FGHP

Highly amused by what he had just stumbled upon Harry took a moment to simply chuckle to himself. Lukas had told him that he had a girlfriend now but that was not the way he had envisioned meeting her. Though, even as a gay man, Harry could admit that she was rather pretty. 

Getting a grip on himself, Harry apparated back to the territory, eager to see his mate. He had only seen him the previous morning but he still missed him like crazy and he knew Fenrir would be frantic because he had been injured again. 

He landed in the apparition point in the territory pretty successfully; however, he wasn’t alone when he got there. Damon and Micha were huddled together, the submissive male crying into Damon’s chest while the dominant comforted him. 

“Whoa, what happened?” Harry asked as he spotted his fellow submissive in tears, wondering who he was going to have to go and punch for upsetting Micha. 

“Harry, what on earth are you doing here?” Damon demanded to know, his heart hammering in his chest having been surprised by the sudden arrival of the teenager.

“Needed to see Fen,” Harry said dismissively. “What happened? Are you okay, Micha?”

“Yeah,” Micha said, his voice muffled as he was still cuddling into his mate, his face half buried against Damon’s neck. “I’ll be okay.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, getting really worried. “Is Fen okay?” 

“Fenrir is fine,” Damon assured him. “I believe if you head a little north of the clearing you will find him there.”

“Wow, things must be bad if you’re letting me wander the forest on my own,” Harry said with a frown. 

“Be careful, don’t wander too far, but I have to stay here with Micha,” Damon said. “Harry,” he called out as the teenager turned to go find the Alpha, “how’s Clay?” he asked when the submissive turned back to look at him.

“Probably pretty pissed at me for running off back here right now,” Harry said with a grin. “But he is fine, I left him with Romy, she'll be able to calm him down.”

“So you didn’t even tell Romy and Clay you were coming?” Micha asked, still cuddled up in Damon's arms, though a lot calmer, he still had tears running down his cheeks. The state of Jaylon when they had arrived back with him and had Callie look over him had brought back a lot of bad memories and he had needed to get away for a while. 

“Nope, they would have only tried to stop me,” Harry told him, not even sounding a little bit sorry; Micha chuckled slightly at that.

“How about you stay out of trouble, go to the clearing and wait for Fenrir there,” Damon suggested, thinking that it was a very bad idea to send Harry off into the forest when he was clearly in a rather mischievous mood. 

“And miss the opportunity to sneak up on him and see what he does when I’m not here, I think not,” Harry said with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

“Mainly when you’re not here, he’s grumpy,” Micha said with a shrug which only made Harry laugh a little, very willing to believe that this was in fact the case. 

“I’ll be careful, promise,” Harry said with a smile before turning and leaving them to whatever it was they were doing. 

FGHP

Wanting to avoiding making a scene and ruining the surprise, Harry avoided the clearing altogether, wanting to find his mate first and spend a few moments just being with him. The morning of Valentine’s Day seemed so long ago now and he was missing Fenrir dreadfully, it would be nice to just see him.

What Harry hadn’t expected was to find his mate, Alpha of their pack, scaling a tree. Harry stood back unnoticed and simply observed for a moment, content that he was down wind and his mate was distracted and not expecting him to be there. Harry simply watched as the large, muscled man worked, enjoying the view very much. 

“I thought we had a no tree rule,” Harry said quite suddenly and the spontaneity of this had Fenrir rather startled and the Alpha almost lost his hold on the tree altogether.  

“Harry!” Fenrir said, rather startled. “Why are you here?” he demanded to know as he began to climb down the tree. “What happened?” He had left his young mate at Hogwarts the day before and, although he had heard about the injury he had sustained, he couldn’t work out why he mate had returned.

“I think the more important question is what are you doing up a tree? You don’t even like trees!” Harry pointed out as Fenrir jumped down the last few feet, landing close to him. “Whoa, what are you doing?” Harry asked, rather startled as Fenrir swept him off his feet, into his arms, checking him for injuries. “It was my hands you great oaf and they’re fine,” Harry told him upon realising what it was he was doing. 

“What happened? Explain, little one,” Fenrir demanded as he placed Harry back down on his own two feet but keeping him close. 

“Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I was okay,” Harry said, slightly amused by how worried Fenrir seemed to be. 

“You shouldn’t be wandering around in the woods,” Fenrir said as if suddenly realising that they weren’t in the clearing. Harry just rolled his eyes as Fenrir grabbed him at the waist and started carting the teenager back towards the clearing. 

“You never did tell me why you were up a tree,” Harry said, not protesting in the least the fact that he was snuggled up against his mate’s broad chest. 

“Building,” Fenrir grunted, not entirely pleased that his mate had discovered where the platforms were being constructed, even if Harry hadn’t been able to identify what they were yet; it was going to be hazardous enough with the protective enchantments in place, but Harry was hardly likely to wait to explore them long enough for those to be added.

“Ooh, building what? Anything exciting?” Harry asked as they entered the clearing and headed over towards the fire. “Hang on… who’s that?” the teenager asked as he spotted an extra body laying by the fire, Tessie sat beside him, all thoughts about what Fenrir had been building gone from his mind as he saw the newest member of their pack. 

“New pack member,” Fenrir grunted sitting himself down on one of the log benches, Harry remaining in his lap. He was surprised to see his mate but that did not make him any less glad to have the submissive in his arms. 

“And you just found him and took him in?” Harry said, looking up at his mate in confusion. While he knew that taking Tessie in had worked well, taking in Harlan had not, and so he didn’t think that the Alpha would have taken this new person without good reason; and it seemed that this new addition was trusted enough to be left mostly alone in the territory too.

“Damon and Micha fetched him,” Fenrir explained. He had been furious to see the state that Jaylon had been in upon their return to the territory, and even more so when Damon had told him where the boy had been found. Jaylon had yet to regain consciousness since being brought to the pack, but he would certainly have questions for the young man when he did.

“Fetched him?” Harry questioned, even more confused than before because he thought they had enough to be worrying about without deliberately bringing more members into their pack. “Okay, I really don’t understand. You talk about them like they’re puppies and you asked them to fetch a stick.”

“They brought him because I asked them to,” Fenrir told him, a little impatiently. He didn’t really want to get into the how and why of Jaylon’s sudden appearance in their pack. He hadn’t expected for Harry to see him for a month, at which point he had assumed the new addition would be a little more adjusted to their pack. 

“You asked them to? So you know him?” Harry asked, curious about how Jaylon had come to be in the pack when it was so dangerous for them right now. Casting a glance over towards the new pack member, Harry estimated him to be no more than sixteen or seventeen.

“I bit him,” Fenrir grunted, still not happy with the amount of questions that Harry was asking. There was a reason he had waited until after the full moon to ask Damon and Micha to fetch the young boy. 

“Wow,” Harry said, looking genuinely surprised by this revelation. “Okay, so you really weren’t selective about whom you went around biting were you. Guess I’m not that special after all,” Harry said rather bitterly, trying to slip off of his mate’s lap, feeling rather annoyed about the whole thing. 

“You are,” Fenrir said, his grip around Harry tightening to keep hold of his little mate and stop him from wandering off in a strop as he was so prone to doing when he was upset. He truly had not meant to upset Harry with what he was saying, only wanting to speak the truth. More lies would not help the situation. 

“Doesn’t seem that way! You bit me, Remus, this guy, whoever he is; how many others are there?” Harry demanded to know, wondering just how special he actually was, when there were so many others that had been bitten by the Alpha wolf. “You bit Clay too, didn’t you!” he exclaimed suddenly, the pieces falling into place as he realised that how Damon had come to adopt Clay in the first place.

“Yes, I bit them to protect you,” Fenrir tried to explain, as Harry just stared at him, trying to process this new information. Harry couldn’t believe that his mate was being so blasé about what he had done to Clayton and he found himself keen, though anxious, to talk to his friend about it, to find out how much he knew.

Fenrir had bitten some children in the years before he had met Harry, but those had been in attempts to replace the pups that wizards had stolen from him when they had attacked his first pack. As for the one’s he had bitten since, he had had his reasons at the time; it had been very clear to him that it was necessary for him to able to properly ensure a safe home for his precious mate. 

Of course, nothing had gone to plan since then, but he couldn’t change that now. The children he had bitten to protect Harry were meant to be brought to the pack before Harry, and then he and Clayton would come to the pack last. Shame it hadn’t worked that way really. 

“Yes, because that is clearly working,” Harry said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. He was well aware that the Alpha was doing his utmost to keep him safe, and that Clay was doing all he could to help, but he had still ended up in numerous dangerous situations since he had come to the pack; he also wasn’t convinced that biting more children was the best way for his mate to help him. 

“That is why I had Damon fetch Jaylon,” Fenrir told him. He was aware that his attempts to protect Harry and their pack so far had been less than successful and so he was taking measures to improve that, measures that he was starting to think he should have taken the first day that Damon had shown up with Harry and Clayton in tow.

“How many more are there?” Harry asked again. He didn’t really know how he felt about these other children having been bitten for his sake, but he definitely wanted to know more; for one thing he wanted to be able to tell Clay about the others that had been bitten like they had.

“Three,” Fenrir stated quite matter-of-factly; there was no reason to hide that from Harry, not when his mate would find out as they were brought to the pack anyway. He had bitten five others, but there was nothing to be gained by telling Harry of the two that had died.

“I’m guessing the history books were right about you then,” Harry said rather unhappily, looking up to glare at his mate. The fact that there were three more, plus the new guy and then him and Clayton was really bothering him; that was a fair few children to bite in infancy, and Harry knew there were probably others who weren’t so lucky and hadn’t survived. 

“I don’t know,” Fenrir said truthfully, not having ever read any history books, least of all ones containing information about him. “I don’t care,” he added after a moment.

“Of course you don’t,” Harry said with another roll of his eyes. He hadn’t really expected for Fenrir to care about what other people had to say about him; the Alpha cared about his pack, and everything else was incidental.

“You read up on me,” Fenrir said after a moment when he realised what Harry had said. He hadn’t really been aware that there was anything for his little mate to go and read about him, but it made him curious as to what Harry had been told about his past; he was all too aware of the talent many wizards had for lies.

“Well, when the sound of just your mate’s name has people flinching away, you tend to get curious,” Harry pointed out, still feeling rather annoyed, “especially when you’re my snugly bunny most of the time,” he added, enjoying the way it made Fenrir scowl at him; it was nice to know he wasn’t the only one not exactly happy with current conversation. “It made me wonder and you’re not exactly very forthcoming with information.”

“Nor are you, little one,” Fenrir pointed out, a look of disapproval on his face; he was very aware that Harry was keeping things from him, but he also knew his young mate well enough to know that Harry wouldn’t share until he was ready.

“Touché,” Harry said with a sigh. It wasn’t as if he could expect Fenrir to tell him absolutely everything when he wouldn’t tell him anything in return. In fact he couldn’t expect anything other than secrets, despite the promise to one another that there wouldn’t be secrets any more. 

“Less riddles, little one, what else have you read?” Fenrir asked, trying to keep his tone light but he was annoyed that his mate had gone behind his back and attempted to find out things that he simply wasn’t ready for his little mate to know about. 

“Well Theo had this month's edition of Muscled Magicians,” Harry said, smiling innocently up at his mate, “but I don’t think that’s entirely what you meant.” He didn’t really want to get into a discussion about how most of the world thought of Fenrir as a psychotic mass murderer, not when they only had a few hours together at most.

“That is not funny, little one,” Fenrir said, entirely disapproving. “You shouldn’t be looking at naked pictures of other men.”

“Well give me one of you then,” Harry suggested, with genuine hopefulness. “I could even show it to all my friends, they would have a great deal of respect for me if they saw how big you are.” 

“No, little one,” Fenrir said, his scowl deepening.

“Jealous, wolfie? Do you think they’d want to try and out do you?” Harry asked, with a smug expression. Fen might not say what he meant with words, but he knew that his mate didn’t like the idea that he had been discussing anything sexual with other wizards.

“You are mine,” Fenrir stated bluntly, not happy in the least that this was even a discussion. Nakedness was a way of life for them as werewolves, but that didn’t mean that he was going to send Harry off to Hogwarts with a nude photograph of himself, especially not with the likelihood of him showing it to all his friends. 

“You say that a lot, snuggle bunny,” Harry said, letting go of the anger he had over Fenrir biting other children. It was something that he would address later when he was on his own or when he could talk to Romy and Clay about it. He didn’t want to ruin the short time that he had with his mate stressing over something so far in the past that it was practically ancient history. 

“It’s the truth,” Fenrir told him and Harry could only smile to himself as he snuggled back into his mate’s chest, making himself comfortable in the familiar spot on his mate’s lap. It was becoming one of his favourite places in the world.

“Yes, it is, and it better stay that way,” Harry said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, looking over to where Jaylon still lay sleeping, Tessie watching over him. “I know that he’s a submissive… do I have anything to be worried about here?” Harry asked, looking up at his mate, almost not wanting to know what the answer might be. 

“No,” Fenrir stated without a moment of hesitation. There was no chance that Harry would ever be replaced, he cared too much for the troublesome teenager. He had made up his mind a long time ago that Harry was the submissive for him; the others were not of consequence, they were here simply to look after Harry, be his friends and to be part of the pack, nothing more and nothing less. 

“Are you going to elaborate on that?” Harry asked, usually he was rather good at reading between the lines when it came to his mate’s grunting and blunt one word answers but to interpret meaning, Harry required Fenrir to say more than just one word. 

“He has had a… difficult life,” Fenrir explained. He thought that he needed to make this clear to his mate; not because he thought that this fact would put Harry’s mind at ease but because he knew that Harry needed to understand that Jaylon was not going to be a well adjusted young man, not after everything that he seemed to have suffered through. 

Damon had not told him much, only that he had been without clothing, without anything, locked in a basement, chained with silver, kept awake and barely fed. It was then that Damon had become too angry to even talk to him and stormed off with a rather distraught Micha. It was something that he would deal with later on. 

“Difficult how?” Harry questioned. He was unsure what Fenrir could mean when he said that Jaylon had had a difficult life. A lot of the pack had had difficult lives so there was a lot of comparison for it. 

Fenrir took a moment to think on this. He didn’t really know the exact details of what had happened to Jaylon, though he knew that his statement was the truth. “Along the lines of Micha but worse,” Fenrir said, knowing that this was likely the truth. He had smelt sex on the teenager the moment that he had been brought into the clearing. It was a reasonable deduction to think that he had suffered like Micha and Romy had suffered judging from the way he had been found. 

“Oh,” Harry said, pausing to consider this; it was upsetting to know that yet another male submissive had been treated in such a way. “And this is what had Micha so upset?” Harry questioned, thinking that it was all starting to make sense now. He knew that Micha was doing remarkably well in his road to recovery but equally, seeing something like this must have been difficult for him and brought back a lot of bad memories. 

It gave Harry the undeniable urge to go and find his friend and give him a huge hug; however, with the hold that Fenrir had on him it didn’t seem likely that he was going to escape from the Alpha anytime soon. He also knew that Damon was taking good care of Micha, but he decided that before he went back to school that he would find Micha and give him that hug, regardless of Fenrir’s thoughts on the matter. 

“Indeed,” Fenrir grunted in his usual one word response that had Harry rolling his eyes and smiling. Fenrir was a man of very few words and, seeing as Harry could probably talk for England, they seemed to balance each other out rather well. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asked, his gaze going briefly back to the young man by the fire. Tessie seemed to be rather attached to him if her actions were anything to go by. Harry had never seen her so attentive to anyone, even with her damaged arm she was trying her best to tend to the injuries on Jaylon’s wrists. 

Callie was fast asleep and unable to help; even from where Harry was sitting he could see that she was ghostly pale and looked more frail than he had ever seen her. Though he made the split second decision not to tell Romy; she worried enough as it was, she didn’t need to be thinking about this at the moment. 

“He has not woken up yet,” Fenrir informed him, burying his nose in the unruly mop of black hair and inhaling, not liking that Harry didn’t really smell like himself any more, there was an undertone of other people, a lot of people. Magic too, strong magic lingered on him, something Fenrir was suspicious off but then there had always been that air of magic about him, ever since he had first laid eyes on him as a baby. It was the whole reason he had been so attracted to having Harry as his mate so early on. 

“When did they bring him here?” Harry asked, overly curious about the new pack member. The teenager was his age and clearly was here to stay, if Fenrir meant for him to be a friend then Harry wasn’t going to throw that in his mate’s face; he was trying to be more understanding of his mate and the choices the Alpha made. He needed to, to make them work together, he wanted to make it work with them. He certainly didn’t want a repeat of Fenrir in the Hog’s Head the second time they had visited on the last Hogsmeade weekend. 

“This morning,” Fenrir told him. 

“Can I help?” Harry asked; he felt so bad for the other submissive and if he could make things better for him, then he wanted to try. He didn’t think he would be able to help him any more than Tessie already was, but he felt like he needed to offer, to make his mate aware that he was going to do his utmost to accept Jaylon among them.

“You are meant to be in school,” the Alpha pointed out. 

“I’d rather be here,” Harry said truthfully, wishing that it was as easy as all that. It was wishful thinking that he could just come home and forget about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Voldemort and the war that he was meant to be fighting. If only it was that easy. 

“Then stay,” Fenrir told him. In his mind it was that simple because Harry had never told him his reasoning as to why it had to be this way. All he knew was that the headmaster had some form of hold over his mate and Harry refused to tell him what. This was something that infuriated the Alpha as it meant that it was just one more secret. 

“I would if I could,” Harry said with a sigh, his fingers reaching up to play with the hair on his mate’s chest, paying special attention to the thin wisps of blond hair around pink nipples, that had Harry suddenly fascinated.  

“Alpha,” Jenson said, hesitantly interrupting the Alpha pair. “Lukas still hasn’t returned shall I go looking for him?” he asked; he knew that Fenrir had believed that Lukas had simply been spending Valentine’s with this mysterious girlfriend, but Jenson found himself growing worried given it was now well into the afternoon and he hadn’t returned to the territory.

“He’s at his house,” Harry informed them both. He was genuinely a little shocked that neither of them had known this. Fenrir was usually rather picky about knowing where they all were and that they were safe. It didn’t seem very much like his mate to not know where a member of the pack was. 

“How do you know that, little one?” the Alpha questioned, surprised that his mate knew this, when the rest of the pack was completely in the dark about where the young man was.

“Oh, well, umm…. he was a little busy when I came through his fireplace,” Harry said, blushing scarlet at the memory of it. He didn’t want to see Lukas in such a position again, especially not with his girlfriend. 

“He was busy?” Fenrir asked with a frown. He wasn’t entirely sure what Harry could mean when he said that Lukas was busy but he had the impression that it wasn’t busy in the traditional work sense. 

“Yeah, umm… working,” Harry said, his cheeks heating even more as the mental image of what he had seen flashed to the forefront of his mind. This was not something that he thought he ought to share with the others, he wasn’t even sure that they knew about Nell. 

“Working?” Fenrir asked with some amusement thinking that he knew exactly why Harry was a little flustered and finding it entirely too amusing. 

“Yeah, working real hard,” Harry said with a giggle. 

“With company I presume,” Jenson said with a sigh. Despite the logical assumptions they had made about where Lukas was they were not happy that he had not been in contact at all and none of them had expected for this date to last this long. 

“How did you guess?” Harry asked with a frown, hoping that he hadn’t just given away Lukas’ secret.

“A man in love is pretty obvious,” Jenson said with heavy disapproval, not wanting to admit that he and Damon had been suspicious about Lukas possibly spying on them. Normally he wouldn’t have minded his fellow pack member falling for someone but it was the secrets that he had an issue with. He was seriously starting to consider that there was a reason that Lukas was keeping her from them. 

“Okay, guess I can be a little less subtle then,” Harry said with a grin. “I came through the fireplace as he was screwing his girlfriend on or rather into the couch… remind me never to sit on it again by the way. I have seen way too much of him today.”

“You’re the only one,” Fenrir said unhappily. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that Harry had walked in on Lukas having sex with his girlfriend, but he couldn’t say much when Harry had been coming home to see him. Also, they did now know that Lukas was okay and not to send anyone out looking for him. 

“No I’m not, I’m pretty sure that his girlfriend saw more than I did,” Harry said with a great deal of amusement. “Though, it did get me thinking… I don’t have to be back until dinner, wolfie, we have plenty of time for you to be screwing me into the forest floor.” 

“Did not need to hear that, Harry,” Jenson said with stern disapproval; he didn’t really have an issue with the Alpha pair’s relationship, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear any details… ever.

“You also didn’t need to hear that Clayton rather publicly serenaded your daughter yesterday either,” Harry said smiling up at him, feeling safe enough in the Alpha’s arms to tease Jenson in such a way. “Oh and she really liked it too; I don’t think it’ll be long before you have Clay as a son in law.”

“That is not amusing, Harry,” Jenson said with a frown. He found it enough knowing about the crush that Clay had on Romy, but knowing that the boy was making moves on his little girl while they were at Hogwarts was not good news.

“Who's joking? They will make such cute babies,” Harry teased. Fenrir found it rather hard to contain his amusement as Jenson struggled not to tell Harry off, knowing that it wasn’t his place to do so. 

When Harry had accepted Clayton’s act of submission towards him, Harry had, effectively, accepted his place entirely as the Alpha’s mate. Of course, he had had that position since their relationship had began but in the early stages, Harry had simply not know what it entailed, now he was starting to and he was beginning to act how he needed to act as the mate of the Alpha. It was something that Fenrir couldn’t have been more proud of. 

“Little one,” Fenrir said in a warning tone. He could see the way that Jenson’s fist were clenched as the Beta resisted the urge to vent his annoyance; he really didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good few hours with his mate because he had to stop and punish the Beta for taking Harry to hand. 

“Over my dead body will those two ever get close to reproducing!” Jenson snarled. He would try to respect his daughter’s choice in partners when she was old enough, but he knew his little girl was too smart to choose Clayton. 

“I’m going to rather enjoy watching you stop them from here while they’re at Hogwarts,” Harry said with a laugh, unable to help himself. He was still convinced that the two were going to end up together no matter what Romy, or anyone else, had to say on the matter. “Plus we do have our own private room now too,” he added, looking rather smug, thinking of their beautiful new forest room hidden safely behind their wards.

“Little one, stop goading our Beta wolf,” Fenrir chastised lightly; Harry turned and smiled up at him, knowing that the Alpha quite enjoyed listening to his teasing.

“Ah but it’s so much fun,” Harry said cheekily, taking Fenrir’s nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them, gazing up at his mate and daring him to challenge him. 

“I’ll watch things here,” Jenson said as Fenrir stood up, taking Harry with him. He didn’t want to let his mate carry on where they were, in the middle of the territory, but he wasn’t going to discourage Harry either, and so they needed to find somewhere more private; he was thankful that Jenson seemed to understand that.

“If Lukas shows up, don’t let him leave,” Fenrir said as he turned and headed into the forest, taking a very happy and already half hard Harry with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Jaylon? Brand new pack member and another three of them to come. Leave us a comment and let us know. :-) We always love to hear your thoughts on the new chapter.


	64. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is unwise to provoke a werewolf in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The detailed planning out of the rest of the story is going well, and we hope to be back to actually writing new chapters for the story soon. Thankfully though, we do have a fair few already written, and so we will be endeavouring to update about once every week and a half for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 64 - Seeing Red

Fenrir sat with his back against a tree, both him and Harry completely naked, slick with sweat and the Alpha still knotted inside of his submissive. Harry was straddling Fenrir’s waist, his legs on either side of the older man’s hips. The submissive had rested his head upon his mate’s shoulder, nuzzling gently into Fenrir’s neck, enjoying simply being in his mate’s arms. 

“This is nice,” Harry said quietly. “You’re going to come visit me in Hogsmeade, right? Because I am not waiting until the next full moon to be with you again.” He knew that there wasn’t technically another Hogsmeade weekend before the next full moon, but he would find a way to sneak out of the castle if he had to.

“Yes,” Fenrir said, reaching up to run his hands through his mate’s dark hair, nuzzling him back. Having Harry here, even for a few moments felt wonderful. He knew that they didn’t have much longer so he was determined to enjoy the time they had. 

“You have such a way with words,” Harry said with a small chuckle as a shiver of cold ran through him and Fenrir’s arms tightened around him, trying to preserve the limited warmth they had. Fenrir was cursing not having the forethought to bring a blanket. 

“I use the ones I need,” Fenrir stated. He had never really been one for saying more than what he viewed to be necessary; Harry and the rest of the pack seemed to have no trouble knowing what he meant most of the time, and had no trouble asking for elaboration when they didn’t.

Harry smiled to himself, his fingers making invisible patterns across his mate’s furred chest, most of the time he didn’t mind that his mate was a man of few words but it did bother him a little that the three words that Harry had admitted he felt for Fenrir were three words that the Alpha didn’t seem to think he needed. 

“I don’t have much longer,” Harry said as he felt the knot begin to ease inside of him. Fenrir had not been gentle with him and he would certainly find it rather difficult to sit on the wooden benches in the Great Hall that evening but he had enjoyed it and the discomfort would be worth it. Even the teasing from his friends would be worth it. 

“I know, little one,” Fenrir said, tilting his mate’s head up and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, shifting himself until he was able to slip out of Harry without dislodging him from his position. Fenrir rather liked having Harry on his lap, straddling his waist. 

“Come and be my snuggle bunny at school?” Harry asked sweetly. “We have our own forest room to sleep in, you can stay there; it would be almost like being here.” 

“And who would protect our pack?” Fenrir asked in amusement.

“Jenson and Damon are pretty strong,” Harry mused. “Granted neither of them are you, Wolfie, but, with Lukas there to help as well, I am sure they would keep everyone and the territory safe.”

“Little one,” Fenrir chastised. It wasn’t that he disliked the idea of being there with his mate, but it was his place as Alpha to be in the territory, something that was even more important while the strays remained so close to their home.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Harry said with a sigh, “but a guy can dream right?”

“We’ll meet in Hogsmeade,” Fenrir reminded him. He wouldn’t let them go long without seeing each other. “You’re cold,” he added, gently standing Harry up as he got to his feet, intending to clean them up a little and get them dressed, before his little mate’s shivering got worse.

As Harry turned to pick up his trousers from the ground nearby, Fenrir caught sight of the submissive’s hip, which had the start of several bruises. The realisation that he had been rougher with his mate than he had intended drew a growl from his throat, as he dropped down to his knees and pulled Harry back towards him again, so he could get a better look.

“Fenrir, I’m cold,” Harry complained, not sure why his mate was pulling him back into his arms, preventing him from being able to gather his clothing.

“You are also hurt,” Fenrir growled, angry at himself for allowing such a lack of control. 

“I am?” Harry asked, looking down at where the Alpha was now gently running his fingers over the skin of his hips. “Oh, now look what you did, you great oaf,” he said with a laugh as he saw the slight purple tinge there. “And stop fretting, I’m fine,” he insisted.

“I want to see the rest of you,” the Alpha said, trying to turn Harry so that he could check him for other injuries.

“I think you’ve seen all of me several times over,” Harry said with exasperation trying to bat away his mate’s hands. “And that’s just this afternoon,” he added, giving Fenrir a pointed look. He had most definitely enjoyed all they had done, and the Alpha had seemed to make a point of being particularly thorough.

“Little one,” Fenrir said, his voice having a tone of warning; he couldn’t just let Harry’s injuries go, not until he had checked him over.

“Okay, fine, do what you must,” Harry said with a sigh, holding his hands up in surrender, and unfortunately allowing Fenrir to see the lighter bruises on his forearms. Another low growl rumbled from the Alpha’s throat at the sight of them; and Fenrir got Harry to turn around. 

He had purposely marked his mate with love bites across his neck and shoulders, those the Alpha was rather proud of; however, the scrapes to Harry’s back, from the uneven and rocky ground, he was not so proud of. Sometimes he forgot that Harry could not tell him when he was hurting, especially when it involved something as every day as just lying on the ground. Granted he had been rougher than he should have been, something that was not easing his guilt, but it still frustrated him regardless. 

“I have hurt you,” the Alpha said, as he turned Harry back around to face him. 

“No, you gave me three freaking amazing orgasms is what you did,” Harry countered gently, prying Fenrir’s hands off of him and kneeling down next to him; holding Fenrir’s hands in his own, he kissed both of them, chuckling when he realised that they smelt of sex. 

“You are hurt,” Fenrir said stubbornly, watching his mate curiously, not quite sure what Harry was doing.

“This is nothing, trust me; these are all just proof that I have an amazing lover who knows exactly what to do to keep me happy…” Harry told him, not about to let his mate stress himself over a few minor injuries that would heal pretty quickly. “And I am by the way, really, really happy,” he added with a grin. “So stop worrying and just help me get dressed because I’m seriously going to freeze my balls off in a minute.” 

“Pick up your clothes,” the Alpha instructed, getting to his own feet and helping Harry up too. 

“You just want to watch me bend over,” Harry said cheekily, deliberately sticking his bum in the air as he bent over to pick up his trousers, shirt, tie and jumper. He let out a yelp as the Alpha gave him a light swat. “We really don’t have time to play again, Wolfie,” he said with a laugh, “though that would be one way to warm me up.”

Harry turned so that he was facing his mate, encouraging Fenrir’s hands to go lower down his back and then to his bum where the Alpha squeezed at the firm, round globes. “And you can spank me any time you want,” Harry said in a whisper as he leaned up for a kiss, something Fenrir willing gave him, trying to hide just how much he was turned on by what Harry had just said. 

“I will take you back to school,” Fenrir said firmly as he manoeuvred Harry slightly so that he could dress his young mate. If they remained naked for much longer, then they were not going to get Harry back before anyone noticed that he was missing. 

Harry pulled his wand from one of the pockets in his clothes and gave it a quick wave. “Cleaning spell,” he explained when Fenrir frowned at him in confusion. “I didn’t want to waste the little time we have left with something so time consuming as a wash in the stream; plus we probably would have gotten distracted,” he added with a wink.

“Get dressed, little one,” the Alpha instructed. He had to agree with Harry about the likelihood of them getting distracted; he wouldn’t be able to resist the beautiful submissive much longer unless Harry actually put some clothes on.

“Not quite your usual orders, Wolfie,” Harry said, as he pulled his underwear on; he usually liked to go without it when in the territory, but he hadn’t exactly been planning to come there when he had got dressed that morning. “You probably should get dressed too,” he suggested as he pulled his trousers on; he would have much rather have been getting dressed into his usual jeans and jumper but he only had the uniform he had been wearing with him. 

The Alpha grunted, pulling his jeans on, before shrugging the leather jacket back over his shoulders, his young mate just pulling shoes on by the time he was done. However, the sight of his young mate dressed did little to relieve how turned on he was. There was something about seeing Harry in his Hogwarts uniform that really flicked a switch in the Alpha male. 

He was already hard again and it was a shame that they had run out of time to spend together in that way because at that moment he would have liked nothing more than to watch Harry get down on his knees and take his cock into his mouth. And that was a mental image that didn’t help the Alpha male in the slightest. 

“What you thinking about, Wolfie?” Harry asked, eyeing the obvious erection, now encased in denim; just knowing that his mate was still hard for him made Harry not want to go back to school. 

“You, little one,” Fenrir said, as he picked Harry up into his arms; he knew that soon his mate would have to return to Hogwarts and he wanted to keep him close for as long as he could.

“Awww, that was actually sweet, snuggle bunny,” Harry said, cuddling into his mate’s chest, relishing the warmth that the large man radiated, as Fenrir carried him back towards the clearing.

The first thing Harry noticed when they passed through the tree line, was that Micha was back; though he didn’t seem quite as upset, his fellow submissive had a serious sombre expression on his face and was sat watching the still unconscious Jaylon very closely. Damon was next to him, with a serious expression on his face as well and Micha leaning against him, as he ran his fingers through his mate’s hair. 

“Put me down, Fen, I think I need a minute with Micha,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to the Alpha’s jaw, before Fenrir put him down on his feet a little reluctantly. “Don’t worry, I will make sure we get another cuddle before I have to leave,” he added, before heading over to where Damon and Micha were sat.

“Damon, can I have a minute with Micha?” Harry requested. He felt bad asking the dominant to move, but he would be leaving in half an hour or so and then the two of them could have all the time together that they wanted.

Damon looked up at him, slightly surprised to see Harry standing there next to him, watching Micha with worried eyes. He turned back to his mate. “Trouble,” he said gently, and the submissive turned to look at him and then up at Harry, giving him a sad smile. “You okay if Harry sits with you for a few minutes; I’ll just be over there next to Callie,” he added when Micha looked momentarily worried.

“Yeah, okay,” Micha said slowly, nodding his head and sitting up to let Damon leave. He wasn’t sure that he was ready for his mate to go anywhere just yet but Harry was almost as good as having his mate next to him and Harry could understand things that Damon just couldn’t. 

“I promise, I won’t leave your sight,” Damon said, pressing a kiss to Micha’s temple before getting to his feet. “Be nice,” he said to Harry, placing a hand on the teenager’s shoulder for a moment, and headed off towards where Jenson was sat with a very tired looking Callie.

“Apparently I have to be nice,” Harry said with an exaggerated sigh, as he sat down in the spot that Damon had just vacated. “Shame because I was planning on being really mean,” he added sarcastically.

Micha chuckled. “It’s been a weird day,” he said, as he leant sideways and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes drifting back to Jaylon.

Harry looked to the newcomer too. The young man looked too skinny and pale, a little worryingly so; it was hard to tell, while he was lying down, but Harry thought that Jaylon wasn’t much taller than he was, and he thought that the boy’s mousey brown hair looked as though it had not been cut, washed or even brushed in sometime.

“It’s weird having another male submissive here, huh,” Harry said, trying to reassure Micha that he knew how he was feeling about that. They had been the only two for a while, having another male submissive was going to be a little weird; especially for Harry, who knew why he had been bitten and brought here. 

Micha nodded. It was definitely strange, given that he knew how rare male submissives were, the only other ones he had met were Tommy, in his old pack and Harry. “I know I shouldn’t, I mean look at him but…” Micha said, turning to give Harry a wry smile

“You were worried that you might have something to worry about?” Harry asked; he understood the instinct to be worried about the competition for their mates, it had been his gut reaction too when he first realised there was another male submissive in their pack. 

Micha nodded again; looking a little ashamed of himself for this admission. He had been so worried for Jaylon initially, given the way they had found him, upset about the whole situation and the way submissives were treated; then there were all the memories that had come flooding back as soon as the adrenaline, from needing to get Jaylon out of that house, had worn off. 

But he hadn’t been able to help the reflex panic when he had seen Damon watching Jaylon, the fear that made him wonder if his mate might prefer this other young man. He had even wondered, for a moment, if Damon liked fixing him, if now that he was doing so much better his dominant might want someone who really needed his help, who was so much worse off than Micha felt he had ever been; someone like Jaylon.

“I thought the same thing,” Harry said with a shrug; Fenrir had done a fair job of reassuring him, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t worried a little. “When it was just us two I had Fenrir and you had Damon, that was it, there was no one else to battle for the attention of the dominants; it worried me too.” 

“He’s been through so much, worse than me; Damon seems to think that he’s probably suffered since he was a little kid,” Micha said sadly. “You should have seen where we found him.” 

“You found him?” Harry asked; he had thought that Fenrir had sent them to ‘fetch him’, which he had thought meant they knew exactly where Jaylon was, but it sounded like there was more to the story than what the Alpha had shared; though Harry wasn’t particularly surprised by this.

“Yeah,” Micha confirmed, “Fenrir sent Damon and me to go and get him. I don’t think that he suspected that Jaylon was being treated like that,” he added; he really didn’t believe that their Alpha have left Jaylon in that house for one minute, if he had really known what was going on there.

“Fenrir can’t have known,” Harry said with confidence. “He’s a strict Alpha but he would never leave a kid to suffer if he knew that they were hurting.” He needed to believe it just as much as Micha did. Even with all he knew about Fenrir’s past, he knew beyond doubt that their Alpha cared very deeply for their pack, and being one of the children that he bit, Jaylon was one of their own.

“I don’t think he would either,” Micha agreed, knowing that Harry needed to hear that he didn’t think that their Alpha was capable of leaving a young child to suffer. “I don’t think anyone knew what was happening to him. It could have been either of us, Harry, that is what scares me; it could easily have been me,” he said with an undertone of panic to his voice, his eyes wide as he met Harry’s.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded in agreement, trying not to let Micha see how unsettling he found that idea. “But he still knew how people usually treat submissives, particularly male ones,” Harry pointed out with a frown a few seconds later. “And I don’t believe for a minute that, with that nose of his, he didn’t know what Jaylon was when he bit him.”

“There are so many questions,” Micha said with a sigh. Harry did make a good point, about wondering just how much Fenrir did know. “He just bit him and left him to fend for himself,” he added bitterly. He had been in that position for many years and knew how hard it was, how lonely, how dangerous; he was fairly sure that he wouldn’t have survived if he hadn’t had his mother watching over him. Not that he had told anyone else about that.

“He did the same with Clay and me, though I suppose he gave Clay to Damon” Harry pointed out, shaking his head. “Plus, apparently three others that will be joining us soon,” he went on, still not sure how he felt about what his mate had done in the name of his safety.

“Three?” Micha asked in disbelief. His mind was already filled with images of other young werewolves being kept in their own nightmarish prisons.

“That’s what he said,” Harry said with a shrug; he had no reason to think that his mate had lied, even if he hadn’t been particularly forthcoming with the information.

“Three like Jaylon?” Micha asked, wondering if the others were submissives too or if the others were dominants, if they were guys or girls, how old they were… there were just so many questions, and he found himself curious to meet them, despite all his worries.

“I don’t know, just three others about my age I think,” Harry said with a shrug; this plan to bring others into the pack was all the Alpha’s doing and he was fairly sure that Fenrir wouldn’t be telling them anything about the other until he was good and ready.

“If he bit so many… I mean there must have been reasons that he picked you as his mate, a reason why it was Clay who ended up with Damon and not any of the others, I just don’t understand,” Micha said with a sigh, frowning a little as all these questions went through his mind. 

“Neither do I,” Harry said with a shrug. “I will never pretend to understand the reasons behind what that man does; I just love him. I trust him and that, for whatever reasons, he made his choices. I’m going to beat those reasons out of him one day if I have to,” Harry said, with a small smile, “but I do trust that, in his own, twisted way, he had a reason for what he did.” 

“When you do decide to beat the answer out of him can I watch please?” Micha requested, managing to actually look genuinely amused; he was still fairly annoyed at Fenrir for his part in Jaylon’s fate and the prospect of watching Harry laying into the large Alpha wolf was appeasing that somewhat.

“I can do better than that,” Harry said with a smirk. “You can help.” The two submissives couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image that provoked; it would certainly be interesting if it ever happened. 

“It’s time, little one,” Fenrir said coming up behind them, frowning at the fact that the two of them laughed even harder when he approached. Before Fenrir could drag his mate away, Harry flung his arms around Micha, hugging him for all that he was worth. 

“I’ll come see you soon,” Harry said in a whispered promise, knowing that no matter how difficult it was, he was going to keep that promise. 

Micha nodded his understanding as the two of them separated; they had just enough time to smile at one another before Fenrir had scooped Harry up off the ground and into his arms again. 

“I know, I didn’t forget that I promised you a cuddle too, snuggle bunny,” Harry said with amusement, as he snuggled into his mate’s chest, inhaling his unique scent mixed with leather. He knew it well but still tried to burn it into his brain, knowing it might be a little while before he got to smell it again.

“We have to go,” Fenrir said and, at these words, Harry turned, from watching Damon returning to Micha’s side, to frown at the Alpha unhappily.

“We don’t have to go anywhere, Fen,” Harry said pointedly. “I got myself here, I can get myself back,” he added, when the Alpha looked confused. He was just going to apparate back to Lukas’ house and take the floo to Professor Lupin’s office from there; not exactly a dangerous journey.

“No, I will take you,” Fenrir insisted; he not only wanted to stay with his mate for as long as possible and ensure that Harry got back to school safely, but also wanted a quick word with Lupin. 

“Really, and risk having to see Lukas getting it on with his girlfriend?” Harry asked with amusement, though he was really trying not to think about what he had accidentally seen; it had been enough to be really sure just how gay he was. 

“They will be finished by now,” Fenrir told him; it had been hours since Harry had been at Lukas’ house and it wasn’t likely that they would still be having sex after all this time, and the Alpha definitely wasn’t about to avoid Lukas’ home just in case they were.

“How do you know, Wolfie? Lukas could have stamina, he could last hours; or is it a general rule that no one can last as long as the big bad Alpha?” Harry asked with a grin. “Maybe they have just gone back for round two after a few hours rest,” he added thoughtfully.

“Enough, little one,” the Alpha ordered, as they headed passed the tree line towards the apparition point. 

“Or what?” Harry asked cheekily, looking deliberately innocent as he let the tips of his fingers brush over the Alpha’s nipples. He already knew that there was no talking his mate out going with him to Hogwarts, so he was just going to go with it; it meant an extra few minutes cuddled into the Alpha’s chest anyway.

“Carry on and you’ll find out,” Fenrir growled, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight as his devious little mate teased him, something which Harry was very proficient at. 

“Don’t tempt me, snuggle bunny,” Harry said with a chuckle. “If you issue the challenge then I won’t be going back to school till the morning. I can think of so many scenarios that can happen and end up with us both naked all over again.” 

“Harry…” the Alpha warned; as appealing as the idea of them both being naked again was, they had already been over the fact that they didn’t have time and he had no wish to hash that out again; it would only make him more reluctant to let his mate return to Hogwarts.

“Okay, okay,” Harry conceded, with a roll of his eyes. “But you’re still my snuggle bunny and you really don’t have to take me back,” he added, deciding to give it one last ditch effort, despite knowing it was in vain.

“I will take you back,” Fenrir stated, just as the submissive had predicted.

Harry just rolled his eyes as they reached the apparition point. He was still being carried by his large and rather overbearing mate, not that Harry was complaining, of course; he rather liked the feeling of being safe and secure in his mate’s arms. 

FGHP

Remus was back in his office, working at his desk; he was definitely a little concerned that Harry had not returned yet. However, he trusted that Clayton and Romy knew their friend and pack brother, and so had little choice but to believe that Harry would return to the school before dinner time, which was in a little over half an hour. He knew that both Romy and Clay would make an appearance before dinner and there would be enough worrying going on then, if Harry wasn’t back, so he tried his best to contain his own, at least for the moment. 

He had been glancing towards the fireplace on a frequent basis and yet, when the flames suddenly turned green and Fenrir Greyback stepped through with Harry in his arms, it still caught him off guard. The professor, almost knocked his chair over in his haste to stand up, and the greeting of ‘Alpha’ was passed his lips before he could stop it. Internally he cursed himself and his inner wolf for already accepting Fenrir Greyback as his Alpha. 

“Do not let him leave the school alone,” Fenrir said grumpily, literally putting Harry into Lupin’s arms, the professor looking rather startled to find himself with his arms suddenly full of the teenager. “Protect him,” Fenrir said sternly, giving Remus a rather harsh glare. 

“Fen!” Harry protested, looking every bit as put out by being handed over to his professor in such a way, as Remus was about being handed him. “He didn’t exactly let me leave,” the submissive said in defence of his professor, giving Remus an embarrassed smile as he was put back on his own two feet. 

“I will keep my floo locked in future,” Remus said firmly, giving Harry a very stern look to show the teenager that he really was not impressed by his antics. He certainly wouldn’t be making the same mistake of making things quite that easy for the teenager again. He was sure that Harry would try it again at some point if he didn’t take action to prevent it; at least if he locked his floo then Harry would have to ask permission before using it. 

“I really wanted to see you,” Harry said, going to Fenrir and wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist, trying to ignore the fact that his professor had literally been holding him a few seconds earlier. Fenrir, without a moment of hesitation, wrapped his arms around Harry, returning the embrace. “And you had fun,” Harry added, looking up at his mate, feeling and even looking a little smug at this fact.

“Not the point, little one,” Fenrir said, pressing his lips against his submissive’s. “Behave,” he instructed, knowing that it was futile to ask such a thing of the teenager, especially when Harry was a walking disaster most of the time. However, he knew that he would rest easier knowing that Harry wasn’t running off all over the place without him knowing. 

“Fine, I will contact you or one of the pack, or get Clay or Remus to go with me in future,” Harry agreed, sounding rather frustrated with this, but knowing that his mate wouldn’t be appeased until he conceded the point. “Not least because I don’t need to see Lukas like that ever again,” he added under his breath. 

Thankfully Lukas had been fully clothed when they had reached his house, and his girlfriend had been nowhere in sight; Fenrir had still made it very clear that Lukas was in trouble though and sternly told the young man to stay where he was and that he would deal with him after taking Harry back to school. If Harry didn’t know how protective Fenrir was of their pack, he might have been concerned for Lukas’ safety.

“Harry!” a familiar voice suddenly called out from near the door, and Harry had barely enough time to turn from his mate, to look towards the person who had spoken, before he found himself being hugged by Romy.

“Don’t you EVER do that again!” Clayton said angrily storming across the room. “I tried to stop him, Alpha,” he said, though he was still glaring at Harry, his arms crossed over his chest, as though resisting the urge to hit his best friend over the head.

Romy, however, saved him the trouble because she pulled back from her hug and hit Harry on the arm. “Sorry, Alpha, but he deserved that,” she added quickly, looking to Fenrir, realising that perhaps hitting Harry in front of his mate was not the wisest move.

“Agreed,” Fenrir said, looking at Harry with a stern expression; it was obvious that Romy had not, inflicted actual harm on his young mate, and so he let it slide. 

“They really did try to stop me,” Harry admitted, giving his pack siblings an apologetic smile. He felt bad for having run off on them when they had come with him to see Lupin without protest, and he certainly didn’t want Fenrir blaming them for his actions. “Don’t be mad at them, Wolfie, it was all my doing.”

“I know,” Fenrir said in a deep voice, that made Harry very aware that his mate was still not best pleased with his actions, but the submissive was at least glad that Clay, Romy and Professor Lupin were not in trouble. 

Harry wasn’t overly worried about being in trouble himself, either; if Fenrir was truly angry then they wouldn’t have just had mind blowing sex. Even though the Alpha male wasn’t best pleased with what had happened, Harry knew that Fenrir was just happy to have had a chance to see him, to connect with him and to know that he was okay. 

Harry was rather proud of himself that they had even avoided talking about Dumbledore and what the annoying headmaster had hinted at in front of Fenrir when they had been dropped back at school after the full moon. He really didn’t feel ready to talk to Fenrir about the vow yet, and he knew that Clay hadn’t told Damon yet either, or, if he had, Damon was yet to share the information with Fenrir. Either way, the Alpha was in the dark about it and Harry was content for it to stay that way for the time being. 

“I think that you three should be going to dinner before you are missed,” Remus said firmly to the three pups. Romy and Clay had gravitated towards Harry and Fenrir, clearly wanting to be close to their Alpha. All three pups looked to Fenrir now, as if waiting for him to confirm that this was what they should do. 

It would have irked Remus rather a lot had he not just greeted Fenrir by acknowledging him as Alpha. He knew the pull to belong in a pack, he could feel it as he stood with the formidable werewolf, his mate and the pups of his pack. The urge to join them was strong but he hadn’t made the decision yet. 

“Go,” Fenrir agreed with a nod of his head. Romy and Clay nodded, moving closer to the door, only stopping when Harry didn’t make any move to follow them, instead staying close to Fenrir, looking a little uncertain. “Little one?” the Alpha questioned gently. 

“You’ll come and see me soon or I can go home again and see you, right?” Harry asked. He felt as if there was a huge black hole of despair inside of his heart now that he was faced with the prospect of saying goodbye to his mate yet again. The next time he knew for certain he would see the Alpha was the next full moon, which was over three and a half weeks away. Harry wasn’t sure that he could go that long without seeing his mate, being with him. 

“I will see you soon, little one,” Fenrir said firmly, reaching down to brush his fingers over his mate’s cheeks, unsure of what to do now that he could see tears welling in the stunning emerald orbs. He didn’t like tears, he never knew what to do with them, in his mind they were a fairly useless reaction to sadness; they never made you feel any better. 

“I love you, snuggle bunny,” Harry said, trying to smile though a stray tear escaped down his cheek as he flung his arms around his mate’s neck and hugged him. Fenrir returned the embrace holding Harry close to him, inhaling his scent for a moment before drawing him into a rather intense kiss that lasted for several minutes before they came up for air. 

“Go,” Fenrir ordered as he released his mate, ushering him forward to where Romy and Clayton were waiting. The two other pups took Harry between them and held him as Fenrir gave a curt nod to Remus, who returned the gesture, before going to the fireplace. 

In a flare of emerald green flame Fenrir Greyback had returned to his pack to deal with Lukas and to tend to Jaylon. He had a lot that he had to sort out at home and Harry knew this, he had been selfish to go back to the territory today but he had needed to see his mate. Harry had convinced himself that he had to go so that Fenrir had known he was alright after the aconite had so badly burnt his hands but really he had wanted to go because being separated from Fenrir was getting harder with each passing day. 

“Harry,” Remus began, wanting to tell the youngster off for what he had done but not finding it in himself to be able to. Harry was upset, in tears and having to be at the school, without his mate was clearly having an adverse effect on the teenager; and that was before he considered everything that Dumbledore was piling on top of him. It was remarkable that the poor boy didn’t have a complete mental breakdown. 

“I get it,” Harry said with a small sniffle, “I did wrong, I’m sorry, all of you. I am sorry, but I had to see him, I miss him so much… I just had to,” he finished, tears falling freely down his cheeks as he spoke. 

Romy cuddled into him from his left side, Clay from the right and the two of them just held their pack brother, knowing just how much he was suffering. Remus looked on with sympathy; once upon a time he had felt that way about Sirius, he had made the decision to leave the man he had claimed as his mate and go in search of answers, it had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. 

“It’s alright,” Remus said with a sigh. “Just, next time, ask me first and I will be happy to escort you. Why don’t you three go and get some dinner, I will follow shortly,” he added, fully intending to lock the floo before he did anything else. 

FGHP

“So where did you end up for the last two classes?” Theo asked as Harry, Romy and Clayton took a seat at the Slytherin table. Draco too looked up from his dinner with interest at this question. Daphne threw them a rather nasty look before returning to her conversation with Pansy.

“I went home,” Harry told his friends truthfully, not seeing the point in lying about it, not when it was fairly obvious that he had been involved in some rather intimate one on one time. Both Romy and Clayton had commented on the many love bites that were covering his neck, the highest one just on his jaw line and impossible to conceal with his shirt and tie. 

“Just like that, you went home?” Theo asked with wide eyed awe. “And no one stopped you?” 

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” Harry said with a shrug as he started to help himself to dinner. He noticed that Romy didn’t start to gather her own food until he was done putting food on his own plate and Clay waited even longer, until Romy was done. He had never consciously noticed this happening before, he wasn’t entirely sure it had happened before, if he were honest, and it struck him as a little odd. 

“What’s with the weird eating pattern?” Draco asked, looking between the three of them oddly. Despite all of their rather peculiar behaviour this was something that he had never seen before. 

Romy, Harry and Clayton all looked to each other, the boys conceding the point and allowing Romy to explain, knowing that she was going to do the better job of it. Also Harry wasn’t exactly pleased about the three of them suddenly reinforcing pack hierarchy here at Hogwarts. Before they had been equals and it hadn’t mattered, but something had shifted and it seemed that they were growing up and starting the transition from pups to fully fledged pack members; it was something Harry couldn’t fight or argue against. 

“It’s our places in the pack,” Romy said in a hushed whisper, looking around to see if there was anyone around that might be attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation. “Harry, as the Alpha’s mate, eats first,” she explained. “My Dad is the Beta wolf of the pack so I eat second, and Clayton, as Omega, must wait until we have had our fill before he can eat.” 

“You’ve never done that before,” Theo observed as Harry and Romy started to eat. Clayton, however, waited, despite the food being in front of him.

“My birthday is in three months,” Clay said with a sigh, “I’ll no longer be considered a pup, we’ll all start taking more note of the hierarchy of the pack now.” 

“For goodness sake just eat, Clay,” Harry said, finding it rather tiresome that he was going to have to sit around and wait for Clay to be finished because their DNA told them he wasn’t allowed to start until they had finished and eaten everything that they wanted. 

“But Romy is younger,” Draco said, clearly his interest piqued. “How come she is suddenly obeying the hierarchy?”

“A sign of respect,” Clayton said, meeting Romy’s eyes. “She doesn’t have to yet as she’s a year younger than us but I’m the Omega, the bottom of the pile so I show her the respect she deserves.” 

“Also you’re madly in love with her,” Harry pointed out as he shifted a little on the wooden bench, finding it difficult to get comfortable. He could still feel his mate inside of him; it was a good feeling but it made sitting down on solid objects rather uncomfortable. 

“Before you three start baiting and teasing each other, can we have a serious discussion?” Draco asked as Romy opened her mouth to say something, more than likely to protest being madly in love with anyone. 

“About what?” Harry asked, not entirely sure that he was up to much in the way of serious discussions after the afternoon that he had had. 

“I’ve been thinking about this whole Ministry issue that you have been thinking about,” Draco began, only to receive a rather stern and disapproving glare from Romy. She really didn’t want to be discussing this, thinking that it was a bad idea. Her involvement was going to go as far as keeping the four idiots alive and that was it. 

“I want nothing to do with this,” she said rather aggressively as she threw down her fork on the table. “If you four want to be idiots, then so be it but I won’t have any part of it.” 

“I thought you were going to help plan and then stay here?” Theo asked, thinking that that had been the plan they had discussed four days ago in the Slytherin dormitory. 

“And I will, but not now, not today and certainly not here,” she said getting to her feet and heading for the exit. Clay was on his feet at once, taking hold of her wrist and stopping her from storming off. 

“Don’t go off on your own,” he said softly. “How about I come with you? We can go to the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match together, just the two of us. I’m sure Harry will be alright with Draco and Theo; won’t you Harry?” Clay asked, turning to look at his best friend who shrugged and nodded. 

“And you won’t do anything stupid, Harry,” Romy asked, “you’ll stay with Draco and Theo, you won’t leave the castle or do anything that Fenrir would frown upon you doing?” 

“I promise,” Harry said smiling at her choice of words. 

Romy, accepting Harry at his word, turned back to Clayton, looking at him somewhat suspiciously. “This isn’t a date though, right?” she asked. 

“Nope, just two friends going to a Quidditch match, there will be no date like qualities, I promise,” Clay said, smiling at her happily, knowing that she was about to agree to go with him, just the two of them. Even though it wasn’t a date it was certainly a step in the right direction in Clay’s mind. 

“No kissing?” Romy asked, still a little uncertain. 

“I won’t even hold your hand unless you want me to,” Clay said, making a show of putting his hands into his pockets and grinning at her. 

“Oh alright, let’s go,” Romy said with a smile; no sooner had the agreement left her lips did Clay began to grin like a Cheshire cat, everything about him practically glowing with happiness. Romy simply rolled her eyes as she resumed heading towards the exit, Clayton falling into step beside her. 

As Harry watched them go he grinned, sure that he saw Romy reach out and lace her fingers with Clayton so that the two of them were holding hands. 

“So,” Harry said, turning back to Draco and Theo, “what did you want to talk to me about?” 

FGHP

The match had been rather dull overall; Hufflepuff had slaughtered Gryffindor. Clay and Romy had of course been cheering for Hufflepuff between the moments where Clay wasn’t explaining what was going on to Romy. Despite her vast knowledge and intelligence, she knew very little about Quidditch; though she had read a rather interesting book on the history of the sport, and she made a mental note to lend it to Clay if she could find it again. 

The sport had never interested her much and therefore she had never bothered to learn much about it. She had come to watch Harry play and she could recognize that he was good but it did make her smile as Clayton rather enthusiastically explained each move the players made and all the rules as they were broken by a couple of the Gryffindor’s playing a little dirty. It was clear that no one had expected it of the Gryffindors; usually it was the Slytherins who resorted to underhand tactics, though now that they had Harry on their team as seeker they didn’t have to. 

Romy did admit, just as the match was coming to an end and Cedric, who played as the Hufflepuff seeker, caught the snitch, that she had never been on a broom before. She found it rather sweet when Clay forewent any mention of sexual innuendo and offered to take her flying when the weather got a little warmer and teach her how to fly. 

“Alright,” she agreed with a smile, as they got up to leave. The Hufflepuff students, who had come to watch the match, were in a joyous uproar over winning the match and it was all getting rather noisy. It had been a long day and the three pups were to move into their forest classroom this evening, so the two of them started to head back to the castle. 

Romy felt a little bad for her surprise at how respectful Clay had been. She linked her arm through his, rubbing her hands together against the cold of the February night, smiling fondly up at him, when he looked at her curiously. “You’re warm,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Clay looked sceptical, but allowed it none-the-less, not about to pass up a chance to have Romy tucked into his side so very willingly. He had just opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted to join him in the kitchens for a drink of some kind, when Romy suddenly lurched forward with a shout of shock.

“Romy!” Clay cried out, half managing to catch his pack sister and helping her back up, but her attention wasn’t on him but rather several Gryffindors who had been walking behind them.

“You really are a complete arsehole, Weasley,” Romy said bitterly, trying to brush the dirt from her robes and Clay was drying to desperately make sure that she was okay.

It was her words that helped Clay move passed his concern for Romy, taking in the sight of Ron Weasley standing there, with his wand out and looking smug. To one side of the redhead, as always, Dean Thomas stood, ready to jump in too, though on Ron’s other side, Seamus was looking less pleased.

“You BASTARD!” Clay roared, releasing his gentle hold on Romy and rounding on his housemates. “I’ll kill you!” he added as he pulled back his fist; however, as Ron predictably raised his hands to defend his face, Clay kicked out with his foot, deliberately catching the other boy between the legs.

Ron let out a howl, at the pain that shot through him in an area that he hadn’t been expecting, as his body crumpled to the ground.

“Ron,” Dean said, crouching down next to his friend, obviously worried about him and not really knowing if there was anything he could do to help him.

"You can fire every spell at me you can think of, but stay the fuck away from Romy," Clay hissed, before he landed another swift kick to the teenager rolling around on the floor clutching at his groin.

“You’ll pay for this, Danes”, Dean said, getting his wand out and pointing it directly at Clay; several other Gryffindors around him, doing the same.

“Don’t even think about it,” Romy said, stepping up to Clay’s side, her own wand drawn. “There is a reason I was put in Ravenclaw, and I am pretty sure that I can deal with at least half of you before you could get a single spell off.”

“Stay out of this, girly,” one of the other Gryffindors, who Romy believed to be a friend of Colin Creevey’s, said angrily. “This is between us and this Gryffindor traitor here,” he said, gesturing at Clay.

“Traitor?” Clay asked incredulously, his own hand gripping the end of his wand, ready to pull it out quickly if it came to it. “Fuck that! Fuck you all if that’s what you think!” 

“And Weasley brought me into this when he attacked me, completely unprovoked,” Romy pointed out.

“You’re a traitor, spending all your time with those Slytherins,” Ron hissed from where he was still lying on the ground, cradling himself. “They killed my sister, killed my best friend!”

“No, they bloody well didn’t,” Seamus shouted suddenly, throwing his arms up in the air, taking everyone by surprise as he stepped passed Romy and Clay, storming back up towards the castle. A Gryffindor girl, who Romy though might have been called Rionach, looked around for a moment before hurrying off after him.

“What he said,” Clay said a bit lamely, gesturing in the direction of where Seamus had gone. 

“Harry, Draco, Theo, nor any of the other Slytherins in the school for that matter, had anything to do with what happened to your sister or friend,” Romy said, with a sad kindness. “It was horrible, what happened, and I really am sorry for your loss… all of your losses,” she added, addressing the gathered students, “but how about you stop blaming every Slytherin you come across just because one completely insane man did something so incomprehensibly dreadful.”

“You don’t know anything about it!” Dean insisted, helping Ron back up to his feet.

“I know we’re leaving,” Romy said, taking Clay by the arm when it looked like her pack brother was about to start using physical violence again. “Let it go, Clay, we are better than them,” she said.

Though apparently she hadn’t spoken quiet enough because a second later Ron shouted, “You’re not better than anyone!” Romy had only half managed to turn around when a spell hit her hard, knocking her to the ground.

Clay saw red as he saw his pack sister fall. He charged at Ron, sending the red head’s wand flying as he started pummelling Ron as hard as he could. He could take everything the Gryffindor's could dole out, but he wouldn’t let them hurt his family; he loved Romy with his whole heart and the bastard under his fists had deliberately attacked her, not once, but twice.

Around him he was vaguely aware of lots of shouting, lots of movement, and several hands were trying to pull him backwards away from Ron, but he just shoved them off as he continued to swing his fists. He was not sure he had ever been so angry in his life, but he wanted to make sure that Ron could never hurt her again, even if that meant the little bastard’s death.

“MR DANES!” a voice roared, clearly horrified. “STOP THIS AT ONCE!” 

Clay did no such thing, fighting harder even as more people tried to get hold of him, his werewolf strength and stamina made even more dangerous by the adrenaline flooding his body. He barely even heard his name being screamed, the demands for him to stop, but his eyes went wide with shock as he felt a spell hit him, darkness encroaching as he lost consciousness.

FGHP

“I heard you talking at dinner,” Daphne said, taking a seat beside Draco. He was sat a little way away from where Harry was quietly reading, both of them taking advantage of the fact that the majority of the Slytherins had gone to watch the Quidditch match. For a Wednesday evening the common room was peaceful or at least as peaceful as it was ever going to be and Draco didn’t appreciate being disturbed. 

“Eavesdropping isn’t polite, Daphne,” Draco said, not taking his eyes from his book as he flicked over the page. 

“And risking your life on one of Harry’s Prince’s ridiculous schemes is foolish,” Daphne snapped back, though keeping her voice quiet given that Harry himself was not far from them. “I did not think you such an imbecile, Draco,” she added; there was a tone of pleading in her voice that made Draco lift his head slowly to give her pointed look.

“You are entitled to whatever opinion you like, Daphne,” Draco drawled casually, going back to reading his book, hoping that she would get the message and leave him alone. He could see Harry in the corner of his eye, smirking into his book, clearly enjoying doing his own bit of eavesdropping. 

“I am just concerned, Draco,” she said, grasping his arm, trying to get him to look at her again. She didn’t understand why Draco was so insistent on helping Harry with whatever it was he was up to; she understood that they were friends, but this was not the Draco she knew, who had always had such a well-tuned sense of self-preservation. She didn’t know how to talk to this rather reckless version of her friend.

“There is no need to be concerned,” Draco said in a rather bored tone, barely acknowledging her at all. He could appreciate the fact that she was concerned; however, he didn’t need her worrying over him like this or attempting to convince him not to help Harry. There was nothing she could do or say that would stop him from helping take down Voldemort because the sooner it was done the sooner he, his mother and Brax would be safe. 

“Yes there is, especially when Harry Prince is involved,” Daphne said with a shake of her head. Harry had clearly changed Draco, and not for the better in her opinion. In truth, she didn’t mind the three werewolves but she knew that there were rather a bad influence on Draco and Theo; it was why she had fought so hard to keep her little sister away from their antics.

“It almost sounds as though you don’t actually want the Dark Lord dead,” Draco said pointedly, looking up from his book to glare at her. 

“Of course I want him dead,” Daphne said very quietly, glancing around to make sure there really was no one around. “But I just don’t see why it has to involve you in anyway,” she added with an annoyed huff, crossing her arms over her chest as Draco resumed ignoring her.

“Someone has to help Harry,” Draco said. “I am just playing my part, I can give him access to the Dark Lord in a way that others can’t. I don’t expect you to understand; clearly you are more suited to your role as just a stereotypical, nosey, Slytherin girl.” Draco knew that it was cruel to taunt her in this way, but he was done with this conversation and he hoped that she would pick up on that. He did consider her a friend but she was starting to annoy him with her constant need to try and protect him. 

“I might not be Romy Howard, but I am more than you give me credit for, Draco,” Daphne said, getting to her feet. “And don’t deny it; I have seen the way you look at her.” Draco thought that he heard a slight undertone of sadness in her voice as she said this. 

He knew that she liked him, the Valentine’s day card she had given him had been proof enough of that. It was just that he wasn’t sure that he liked Daphne in the way that she liked him, it wasn’t something that he had ever given a great deal of thought to. Draco had never seen her as anything more than a friend; though granted, there were very few people that he trusted, or there had been before Harry Prince had shown up at the school, and she had been one of those few. 

“Then perhaps you should consider behaving like this person you are claiming to be,” Draco suggested, ignoring the comment about Romy; Daphne could believe what she wanted to, it was not like he could do anything about her jealousy, if that was what it was. As far as he was concerned, nothing was ever going to happen between him and Daphne; and he and Romy had put their mutual attraction behind them, they were friends now, but nothing more. 

“Harry!” Theo called out, as he barged in through the entrance to the common room. Daphne, Draco and Harry all turned to look at him, and saw their friend hurrying over to them, red in the face and out of breath, looking as though he had run there. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, panic stricken at the sight of Theo so flustered, getting to his feet as his friend took a moment to catch his breath so that he could speak, keeping everyone on edge as they waited. 

“It’s Clay and Romy, they’re in the hospital wing,” Theo managed to get out and in an instant several things happened, Harry and Draco dropped the books that they were reading without a second thought. Theo turned to leave the room again as Harry and Draco followed, all three of them running to reach the hospital wing as fast as they could. Daphne looking rather startled at how quickly they had all left, shaking her head in disbelief at how much the three werewolves clearly meant to Draco and Theo. 

FGHP

“What the hell happened?” Harry demanded as he charged into the hospital wing, Draco and Theo following in his wake. The sight that met his eyes made him want to laugh; Romy was awake and seemed fine, demanding that she get closer to Clayton. Harry didn’t laugh though because Clay was unconscious in the bed next to hers. 

“Harry!” Romy said as the medi-witch battled to keep her in her own bed. 

“Mr Prince, if you are not injured I must insist that you leave,” Madame Pomfrey said, clearly having had enough and looking highly stressed. 

“Like hell,” Harry snapped at her as he reached Romy, throwing his arms around her and just holding her. “Are you okay?” Harry asked as Draco and Theo reached them, the medi-witch scowling at all of them before turning back to Clay, her wand drawn. 

“I’m fine,” Romy said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched Madame Pomfrey turn and begin to tend to an unconscious Clayton. 

“What happened?” Draco asked, clearly concerned as he watched Harry help Romy off the hospital bed she had been sat on and move closer to Clayton, much to the irritation of Madame Pomfrey, who reminded them that Romy needed to rest and that she was still in shock.

“Weasley, he hit me with a spell and Clay just lost it,” Romy said, trying to wipe away the tears as she clung to Harry, needing him there for support; Harry’s grip around her tightened, knowing that she needed him to just hold her. 

“Yeah, wow, he looks to be in a bad way,” Theo said, motioning over to the other side of the ward where Ron was lying in a bed all on his own, swollen and bloody. He had no idea what had happened to Ron’s friends, but Theo was fairly sure that they hadn’t been hurt badly, so he supposed that the nurse had likely sent them away, as she had tried to do with Harry.

“Fuck him,” Harry said with a snarl, “I swear to Merlin that if Clay is hurt I’ll kill him myself.” 

“Mr Danes is fine, he’ll wake up any minute; Professor McGonagall packs quite a punch with her stunning spells is all, now if you’ll excuse me,” Madame Pomfrey said rather curtly, turning to leave the five of them, to go and deal with Ron, who was currently far more in need of her care. 

The moment that the nurse had gone, Romy and Harry were at Clay’s bed in an instant, climbing onto it and surrounding him, wrapping their arms around him and just holding him. Romy started crying all over again, her head resting upon Clay’s chest as she clutched at the front of his robes.

Draco and Theo stood, watching on helplessly, not really knowing what to do but knowing that they wanted to be there; they wanted to know that Clayton was alright but couldn’t really see what they could do to help. There wasn’t enough space on the bed for the three that were on their already and that was what gave Draco the idea. 

“Theo, move a second, let me move the bed so there is more space for them,” Draco instructed, removing his wand from within his robes. Luckily Madame Pomfrey was too busy tending to Ron and his injuries to notice or care what they were doing. 

Theo, understanding what Draco was trying to do, moved out of the way and even took out his wand to help. Between the two of them they pushed the two beds together. Draco added a sticking spell to the bases of them to make sure they didn’t move; he thought it would be just typical for one of the three werewolves to fall down between the two beds.

“Thanks,” Harry said, giving Draco a grateful smile, as he shuffled over onto the other bed and pulled out his wand to levitate Clay over a little; it made him think of the time he and Clay had cast that spell on each other while up a tree, and a sound halfway between a chuckle and a sob escaped his throat as he cuddled back into his friend’s side.

“I can’t believe how angry he was, Harry,” Romy said, as she shuffled over, tucking herself back into Clay’s side too.

“I can,” Harry said softly. “If Ron hurt you… I think we should count ourselves lucky that Clay didn’t kill him.” 

“I think he meant to,” Romy said sadly, finding it hard to believe that Clay would go that far for her. 

“Pretty sure if McGonagall hadn’t stunned him, then he would have,” Theo added, looking a little alarmed by the prospect; it wasn’t as though he cared for Ron at all, but that didn’t mean he wanted him dead.

“Thank you for getting me out of there, by the way, Theo,” Romy said, turning to look at their friend, who was standing slightly awkwardly near the end of their bed. 

“It was mostly Luna,” Theo said, “but we weren’t exactly about to leave you there unconscious in the middle of a brawl. It was madness; I think that there were at least half a dozen people trying to pull Clay off of Weasley, and half the students were fighting in one way or another.”

“Doesn’t seem like anyone else managed to get knocked out,” Draco said, looking around the medical wing, as though more injured students might have appeared there while he wasn’t paying attention.

“Well mostly it was the shouting and shoving kind of fighting,” Theo explained. “It was only really Clay who was trying to do any serious harm, I think. Though Ron obviously managed to get a few hits off,” he added, gesturing to Clay’s split lip.

“I wish I had been there,” Harry said, feeling so bad that he hadn’t been there to help his pack siblings defend themselves.

“I am very glad you weren’t,” Romy countered with a glare. 

“How did it even start… what happened?” Draco asked, looking at Romy expectantly. 

“Gryffindor lost the match, they weren’t exactly in good moods,” Theo said with a shrug. There had been a lot of disgruntled Gryffindors at the match, but Ron had just decided to take it out on Clayton rather than dealing with it rationally. 

“I swear they’re all Neanderthals,” Draco said with a sigh.

“Romy,” Harry said gently, “he’s going to be okay.” 

“I know, it’s just… he’s meant to be so strong, he isn’t meant to be like this, not ever,” Romy said quietly. “He’s not meant to get hurt.”

“Pomfrey said it was just McGonagall’s stunning spell, he isn’t really hurt, just unconscious,” Harry pointed out. “And I am sure he will be perfectly happy to let you take care of him when the lazy arse does wake up.”

“Who you calling lazy?” Clay asked with a groan as he opened his eyes, squinting a little as he adjusted to light of the room around him and tried to sit up, something that was made to be impossible as Romy flung herself on him, hugging him for all he was worth. 

Uncertain and a little confused, Clay returned the hug; he might not have known what was going on or what had happened but the relief that he felt from Romy was intense and he knew that she needed the reassurance. 

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again!” Romy said withdrawing from the embrace and smacking Clay quite forcefully on the arm. 

“Okay, firstly, ouch, and secondly, I have no idea what happened, care to fill in the blanks?” Clay asked, looking to Harry, Draco and Theo as Romy rested her head against Clay’s shoulder again, relieved that he was awake. 

“Yeah, sure, you mean like how you went all berserker on Ron Weasley,” Theo said, causing Clay to look his way, realising that the two other Slytherins were there for the first time.

“Really?” Clay asked, turning to look at Romy for confirmation.

“Apparently,” Romy said with a nod, “but I was out cold for the entire thing, thanks to whatever Weasley hit me with. Luna and Theo spotted me and got me safe,” she added, when Clay looked as though he was about to panic.

“I honestly don’t remember any of it,” Clay said, looking between them with genuine concern. “Well… just noise and anger, I think… did someone hit me with a stunner?” he asked with a puzzled expression.

“Yeah, McGonagall,” Harry told him. “You can thank her for you not being charged with murder,” he added, glancing down the medical wing to where the nurse was still fussing over Ron.

“That bad?” Clay asked and all four of the others nodded. “Well fuck, I am going to be in some serious trouble now. Dad is going to be so mad at me.”

“On the plus side, Fen and Jenson will probably be proud of you for defending Romy,” Harry added with a wry smile, knowing that Clay was right about Damon’s inevitable fury.

“You don’t get it,” Romy said with a frown, clearly upset, “he almost killed someone. Dumbledore isn’t likely to just let Clay stay here now.”

“We’ll figure it out, Romy,” Harry said, reaching across Clay to grasp her hand in his. “I am not going to let Dumbledore throw him out.”

“You can’t just keep demanding things, and expecting Dumbledore to just fold,” Romy said with exasperation. “He is going to have concerns that Clay will hurt someone again, concerns you aren’t going to be able to just wish away.”

“Would you two like me to get out of your way so you can talk about me without me getting in the way?” Clay asked sarcastically, looking between Harry and Romy. “It’s not like it’s me that was actually supposed to be in this bed or anything.”

“Clay we’re trying to be realistic,” Romy scolded him lightly. She knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood with a little humour but she wasn’t going to just let him pretend that nothing had happened, because the school staff sure weren’t about to.

“I won’t stay here if Clay is expelled,” Harry said to them both, with complete seriousness. He had no doubt that the headmaster would try to use this to remove Clay from Hogwarts, as he had tried to do with Romy, using the hunters and her biological parents, but he wasn’t going to let Dumbledore take away the small part of his family that he was actually able to have with him at school.

“You can’t just leave,” Draco said; he had stayed quiet, wanting to give the three of them a chance to talk but he couldn’t stand by and say nothing when it sounded as though Harry would just walk away. Draco felt his heart clench with worry, knowing that his family’s lives probably depended on what Harry was there to do; though he realised a second later that the vow almost certainly wouldn’t let Harry leave anyway. 

“I know I can’t,” Harry said, “but I can call Dumbledore’s bluff.” He had accepted the fact that there was no getting out of what he had to do, and that that meant he had to be at Hogwarts, but he didn’t think he would be able to cope through it all without his best friend at his side. “Besides,” he added, “Fen would never let me stay here without Clay.” 

“He might, if he knew about the vow,” Clay said quietly. The Alpha would agree to Harry staying if it was the only way to ensure the vow didn’t kill him, but Clay knew Fenrir would be furious with the situation if it came to that; and with him for having got himself expelled. But Clay would still tell the whole pack about the vow if that was what it took to make sure Harry did what he had to do to stay alive.

“You didn’t tell Damon?” Romy asked with surprise. She had assumed that as some point during their time at home, Clay had managed to find the time to quietly speak with his father about what Harry had done.

“No, I figured that there was enough going on last full moon, I didn’t want to add more worry,” Clay told her unapologetically; he wasn’t about to mention that part of it had been in an almost malicious glee in keeping Damon in the dark for once, seeing how his father liked it when the tables were turned. He strongly suspected that Romy wouldn’t approve of that particular motivation. 

“Thank you,” Harry said earnestly, truly grateful for the fact that Clayton had not told his Dad about the vow. Harry was terrified of how Fenrir would react when he found out; in truth he was terrified of how the whole pack would react. He knew he had been stupid but he didn’t want to see the looks of disappointment in their eyes when they found out what he had done. 

“I didn’t do it for you,” Clay snapped at him. He was still furious at his best friend for what he had done and he was sure that it was something that he would never be able to forgive him for, unless Harry really did manage to survive the vow.

“I know but still…,” Harry said, hugging Clay regardless. He was still grateful that he had a little longer before he had to deal with the pack knowing. “We will work this out, you know,” he added, not having a doubt of that in his mind.

“Yeah, somehow,” Clay said, with a small frown on his face. 

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott,” Madam Pomfrey said sternly. None of them had noticed that she was done treating Ron for now and had come to check on her other patients, but they all turned to look at her now. “You have no reason to be here, I must ask that you return to your common room.”

Neither of the two boys looked happy about this but at least it was clear their friends were both okay, and so they were reluctantly ushered from the room by the obviously agitated nurse. She didn’t even say anything as she waved her wand over both Clay and Romy.

“You are both fine,” she informed them curtly. “You can return to your common rooms, but I have been asked to inform you that Professor McGonagall wants to speak to you tomorrow, Mr Danes.” 

“Surprise, surprise,” Clay muttered under his breath. He hadn’t really needed Madam Pomfrey’s words to know that he was going to be having a meeting with his head of house the next day.

“Come on, I have an idea that will make us all feel better,” Harry said as the three of them clambered off the bed. Romy and Clay were looking at their pack brother rather suspiciously though, not entirely sure what it was that he was about to suggest. 

Harry, however, didn’t say a word until they were out of the hospital wing and therefore out of earshot of the irate and somewhat nosey medi-witch who would have told their secret to Dumbledore the first chance she got if she knew about it. 

“We should get back to the Slytherin common room,” Romy said as Harry turned to walk down the corridor the opposite direction to where they needed to be. Harry, however, didn’t even falter as he kept walking, Romy and Clayton having no choice but to follow him. 

“Where are we going?” Clay asked; he was more than a little tired after the day’s activities and he was ready for bed and a nice long sleep. He didn’t really fancy gallivanting all over the castle with Harry, no matter what the reason behind it was. 

“I want it to be just us tonight,” Harry said as Clay and Romy fell in step just behind him. He didn’t notice that the two of them were holding hands, though he might not have said anything even if he had. 

“The forest classroom,” Romy said with a smile. It felt like such a long time since they had finished the room and yet they were still to spend a whole night there. It felt right that tonight should be their first. 

“The forest classroom,” Harry echoed, smiling too. The thought of being somewhere that was so close to the territory made him feel as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, it was where he needed to be, or at least as close as possible to where he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update. Please do take a moment to leave us your thoughts, we are always glad to hear them. You can also find both of us on facebook (links in our profiles) where we are often talking about the Fragmented Soul universe, and even posting little teasers and extra snippets of information.


	65. Letting off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay faces the consequences of his actions, and it all gets a bit much for one member of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very slightly early update for you all, given that we both have rather busy weekends ahead of us, but we didn't think that any of you would be particularly upset by this. The planning we are doing is still progressing nicely, which means we can keep the frequent updates coming.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 65 - Letting off Steam

After the first night in their forest classroom, the three pups were sure that they hadn’t felt more rested or more jubilant since they had left the territory; they were in complete agreement that they should try to sleep there whenever they could. Even the knowledge that Clayton would be hauled up to the headmaster’s office to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall about the fight did little to deter their good moods. 

On the way to breakfast, Harry enlightened his pack brother and sister about the new pack member that had been in the clearing when he had returned the day before and both Clayton and Romy were fascinated by everything Harry could tell them about him. Harry left nothing out, telling them everything he knew, including what Fenrir had told him about there being three others too. 

However, Harry wasn’t sure about whether he should tell Clayton that it had been Fenrir who had bitten him too. Romy threw him a knowing look as they all sat down to breakfast at the Slytherin table; he was fairly sure that she had figured it out and was having the same inner debate as Harry. 

“There was something else that Fen told me,” Harry said reaching out and putting a hand on his friend’s arm to get Clay’s attention, deciding that the last thing they needed was more secrets. “Fen didn’t just bite me and those other kids, he was the one who bit you, Clay.”

Clay turned to look at him, but said nothing as he blinked a couple of times, seemingly processing this. “Oh,” he said after a few seconds of Harry and Romy watching with concern, “I suppose that makes sense and I think I kind of already knew anyway.” He wasn’t sure he had actually consciously knew, but he found that he wasn’t surprised.

“You did? And you’re okay with it?” Harry asked, still acting as though he expected Clay to explode at any second. 

“Yeah, I mean, it doesn’t really change anything, does it,” Clay pointed out. He thought that he might have some questions for the Alpha one day, about his birth parents, about why it had been him who he had chosen, but Clay felt he had had a good life with his Dad and with Harry as his best friend, so he couldn’t really resent Fenrir for what he had done.

“Yeah, I suppose not,” Harry said with a chuckle, glad that the revelation hadn’t seemed to faze Clay at all. He remembered his own reaction to the news that Fenrir had bitten him, and was glad that Clay’s wasn’t anything close to that.

“So, can I eat my breakfast now?” Clay asked, not really feeling that they needed to discuss this any further. The other two couldn’t help but giggle at him, shaking their heads in amusement at their pack brother.

“Yes, though do try to eat something other than bacon and sausages,” Romy said, knowing Clay’s dietary tendencies. 

“Don’t worry, Romy, I’m going to have some coffee too,” he told her with a grin, reaching out and pouring cups for both him and Harry; though he did then add some toast and eggs onto his plate, next to the requisite bacon and sausages.

“Anything but porridge,” Harry said, grabbing some toast. He found he didn’t have much of an appetite with the meeting about the fight the day before looming over them, though it looked like Clay was planning on eating his way through his worries.

“There is nothing wrong with porridge,” Romy said as she began to pour herself some cornflakes into a bowl. It was what they usually ate in the pack, and it had never been something that bothered her, it just made sense when they had such a group of them to feed.

“Nope, nothing at all,” Harry said, “unless you eat it every morning.” He understood why it was what they tended to have at home, but he did like being able to have different things while they were at Hogwarts. He wondered if he could figure out a way for them to have other things more often when they were back in the territory properly.

“And I note you avoid it while we’re at school too, “Clay pointed out, giving Romy a smile as he watched her tuck into her cereal. 

Romy swallowed, and reached for the teapot to pour herself a cup. “I just prefer a more varied diet,” Romy said pointedly; she liked porridge just fine, but was making the most of the choice they had at school.

“Bickering already?” Draco asked as he sat down with the three werewolves; Theo, Crabbe and Goyle, having walked in with him, joined them at the table. 

“Draco, what are your views on porridge as a breakfast food?” Harry asked with a smile, sipping at his coffee. 

“You’re seriously debating about porridge?” Theo asked with amusement as he started to fill up his plate with a selection of cooked foods that was a lot like what Clay had chosen, just with some cooked tomatoes and mushrooms as well.

“Yep,” Harry said grinning unrepentantly, helping himself to another piece of toast.

“How come you didn’t come back to the dorm last night?” Draco asked. He had known that the three of them were together, so he wasn’t actually worried, but he was definitely curious as to where they had been; he hadn’t thought that Madam Pomfrey would have let them stay in the medical wing.

“We’ve, ah… made alternative arrangements,” Harry told him, a bit hesitant to go into details while Crabbe and Goyle were there. He trusted Draco and Theo with the knowledge of their forest room, but he didn’t really think that Crabbe and Goyle would be the ideal people to ask to guard their secret.

“Alternative arrangements?” Draco asked, not really sure what Harry meant by that, but he had caught the way that Harry had glanced at Crabbe and Goyle out of the corner of his eye, and so he supposed that whatever this arrangements were, they were keeping them quiet.

“Yes, we thought it would be easier on you guys if you didn’t have to put up with three of us in one bed,” Harry said, smiling at the memory out how nice it had been to be able to cuddle up with his pack brother and sister without worrying about one of them falling off the side of a mattress. 

“Plus me hogging the bathroom,” Romy added, pushing her bowl aside as she finished eating, “because you were all so gentlemanly not coming in while I was in there.” She had felt kind of bad sort of evicting them from their own bathroom, particularly given that she and Clay weren’t even Slytherins and weren’t supposed to be there but she was very grateful for their consideration; of course, Harry and Clay hadn’t really stuck to that quite so strictly. 

“Plus, no offence, but those beds are damned uncomfortable,” Clay told them with a crooked smile. He had slept in a bed for most of his childhood, though his Dad had found him out in the back garden in the morning on a fairly regular basis; after a while, Damon had just stopped trying to stop him, even going so far as to leave blankets and such by the back door for him. On a couple of occasions Damon had even joined his son. 

“What Clay means to say is that we prefer sleeping outside,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He didn’t actually think the beds were that bad but, between it sleeping three of them and it being inside, it was less than ideal.

“So you’re… outside?” Theo asked, a confused frown on his face. He didn’t really think that the three of them sleeping out on the grounds of the castle was a very good idea. Aside from the fact that it was freezing cold, it was going to potentially clue people into them not being entirely human.

“No,” Romy said with a laugh. “We made a classroom,” she explained very quietly so not to be overheard and Draco had a look of dawning comprehension on his face as he remembered the discussion they had had soon after the three werewolves had first come to the school.

“Wow, you actually managed to…” Draco began to say before a loud, rather impatient voice caught all of their attentions.

“Mr Danes,” McGonagall said sternly, looking rather sombre, “come with me.” She stood a short distance from them, waiting as the three werewolf pups looked at one another in silence before all three of them got to their feet. “Not you two, just Mr Danes,” McGonagall said firmly, giving a stern glare to both Harry and Romy. 

“Like hell,” Harry protested. He knew that Dumbledore was going to try and use this to rail road Clay out of Hogwarts, and he wasn’t about to let that happen, so he knew that he and Romy would have to fight to go with him.

“If Clay goes, we go too,” Romy said, nodding her agreement with Harry’s sentiment. If nothing else she felt she needed to be there to help Clay keep control of his temper, because it wouldn’t help anything if he lost it with the headmaster.

“This is a very serious matter,” McGonagall said, her lips pinched into a thin line of disapproval. “You are not permitted to accompany Mr Danes, the headmaster will see him alone,” she told them. She had been genuinely worried for a moment, the day before, that she had gotten there too late and that Clayton might have actually killed Ron Weasley; she dreaded to think how Molly and Arthur would have coped with the loss of a second child.

The evening before she had spoken to a lot of the students who had been there at the time, so she knew that it had been Ron who had acted first and, knowing what Clayton and Romy were, she understood that it had been an instinctive reaction for Clayton to defend his cousin, but there would still have to be consequences to his actions.

“Well now you’ve mentioned that old coot, there is no way I’m letting him go without us,” Harry said stubbornly. If it was being left to McGonagall to deal with then he might have considered it, he did trust her to be fair at least, but he had no such faith in the headmaster.

“His father will also be in attendance, you two are not required,” McGonagall told them; it was blatantly clear how protective they were of each other, but she was not going to let them dictate who was going to be in this serious and important disciplinary meeting.

“I actually have a few questions for my Uncle,” Romy said, smiling sweetly up at the professor. “It’ll save time to go and see him with Clayton, two birds and one stone and all that; I’m sure you can appreciate being efficient, professor.” 

“Just let them come,” Clay said with amusement, enjoying Romy’s deviousness. “Otherwise we’re going to be late because we stood around here debating who should go and who shouldn’t.” 

“It is not your decision, Mr Danes,” McGonagall snapped a little impatiently, though he was right that they were looking to be late to meet with Albus. After all Clayton had done to Ron, she thought it was a bit much that he had the nerve to demand his pack sibling’s presence.

“My punishment, my decision,” Clay said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want them there,” he told her, with a nod of his head as though McGonagall would have to just accept it now.

“That settles it then,” Harry said, with a smile on his face and a decisive nod. 

“We’re coming,” Romy agreed. It was very clear that the professor was getting increasingly annoyed with them, and she did wonder if that was going to come back to bite them later, but they simply couldn’t allow Clay to go without them.

“No, you are not,” McGonagall responded, obviously starting to get genuinely annoyed and fed up with the three of them. 

“Okay, let’s spend another ten minutes debating it instead,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He was almost genuinely curious how long the Gryffindor head of house would hold out, because he knew however long it was, the three of them would keep insisting on going together for even longer.

“Mr Prince, enough cheek!” she told them, starting to get actually angry. More and more students around them were watching and she was half tempted to just let Harry and Romy come with and have Dumbledore deal with them. 

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet,” Clay said proudly, smirking at Harry.

“Professor, just let us come,” Romy said with a sigh. “If the headmaster has a problem with it then wouldn’t it be easier to let him deal with it because Clay won’t be going anywhere without us,” she said, not wanting to make a scene in the Great Hall, especially not now so many of the other students were watching them with keen eyes. 

“Oh very well,” McGonagall said, clearly seeing that she was going to get nowhere arguing with the three tiresome teenagers. Romy was right, having echoed the thoughts that she too had been thinking; if headmaster Dumbledore didn’t agree then he could deal with them himself because she had had enough of debating the point with them. 

Turning on her heel the professor swept out of the room, expecting for Clayton, Harry and Romy to follow her. After sharing rather amused expressions with Draco and Theo, the three werewolf pups did just that, not knowing what was going to happen once they reached the headmaster’s office. 

FGHP

Dumbledore had not been pleased to see Harry and Romy accompany Clayton into his office and he was even less pleased about the smirk on Damon’s face when he saw all three of the pups together. The man had brought with him his… partner, a smaller, timid looking creature, who seemed to be fascinated by all the little trinkets and magical devices around the room. Albus had had to remind the young man not to touch anything several times. 

Just before Minerva had brought the three teenagers in, the young werewolf had picked up one of his more delicate instruments and, when the headmaster had demanded that it be put down, the werewolf had been so startled that he had dropped it and it had smashed, meaning that Dumbledore was not in the best of moods. 

Damon Danes had not been happy at the fact that his partner had been startled in such a way. Now the young man had retreated back to Damon and remained at his side being cuddled. Dumbledore wasn’t sure why the young man was present but he wouldn’t have put it past the werewolves to have brought him just to be an extra annoyance. 

“Dad,” Clayton said happily as he came into the room after Professor McGonagall, Harry and Romy bringing up the rear of the group. “You brought Mum too,” Clay said, grinning at Micha who glared at him in return. 

“Don’t call me that,” Micha grumbled with a frown as Harry went forward and hugged both Damon and Micha at once, happy to see them. Romy soon joined the hug and then finally Clay got in on the action too. 

“As touching as this is,” the headmaster said, sounding rather irate, “there is a very serious matter to discuss.” 

“I would be rather annoyed if you had summoned me here for no reason,” Damon said, turning his attention to the headmaster, though he kept Micha and the three pups close to him, all of them more than happy to be there. 

“I think that perhaps it would be best if this was dealt with between us and Clayton. Harry, Miss Howard, perhaps you should…” Dumbledore tried to suggest; McGonagall was even lingering, holding the door open for them. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, interrupting the headmaster and looking at him rather pointedly. “We won’t be going anywhere.” 

“Harry, you talk as if you don’t trust me,” Dumbledore said, his entire focus on Harry now, watching the stubborn teenager closely. 

“I don’t trust you,” Harry said simply. “And I want to make it perfectly clear that if there is any mention of Clayton being expelled or even excluded from this school then I will be going with him.” 

“Even if that violates the agreement we have?” Dumbledore asked, smiling at the teenager, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Minerva was stood observing from the door, not knowing entirely what was going on. The question that the headmaster had asked had sparked Clay to growl threateningly at the elderly wizard, sparking interest from Damon, who was looking to his son and frowning. 

“Yes,” Harry said, doing exactly as he intended and calling Dumbledore’s bluff. He knew well and good that the headmaster needed him. He was the key to destroying Voldemort, or so the headmaster claimed; if he died then the wizarding world was screwed. Harry might have been magically bound to fight in this war but he had a lot more power than Dumbledore did in this moment. 

“What agreement?” Damon asked, his interest piqued, looking to Harry in search of answers. Harry, however, didn’t seem to be able to look anywhere other than at the headmaster, who was still smiling his annoyingly smug smile. 

“Minerva, I that think perhaps it would be for the best if I dealt with Mr Danes indiscretions personally. Thank you for your time, I will see you this evening,” the headmaster said dismissively. McGonagall looked rather put out by this but with pursed lips she gave a curt nod and swept out of the room without saying another word and closed the door behind her.

“What agreement?” Damon repeated, this time his tone a lot more serious as he looked between the three pups, who all looked guilty. He had seen the look on both Clay and Harry’s faces many times as they had grown up and Damon knew it to be the expression that told him they had done something they were not supposed to.

“I was going to tell you last full moon,” Clay mumbled, finding that his shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Tell me what?” Damon demanded, getting a little irate, especially now he knew that there was something to know. His stomach clenched painfully to see how difficult Clayton was finding it to get the words out. Clay was really good about telling him things normally, knowing that he would always be there to listen, so that his son was struggling so much, told him that whatever it was, it was bad. 

“It’s okay, Clay,” Harry said, not wanting for his friend to take the heat for this. It was his mistake and Harry was determined that he was going to be the one to tell Damon. He had to face up to what he had done and deal with the consequences. “I’ll tell him.” 

“Harry?” Damon questioned and the submissive teenager looked up to meet Damon’s grey eyes. It broke the older werewolf a little to see the pain that was contained in the emerald green eyes. “What have you done, Harry?” 

Tears were welling up in his eyes now but Harry knew that he didn’t have a choice, it was his responsibility, he had to be the one; he had been stupid enough to make the vow in the first place, he could be brave enough to tell those that he loved what he had done. Just not Fenrir.  Romy slipped her hand into his, their fingers linking together, giving him the support he needed to be able to get it out. 

Dumbledore remained sat behind his desk, simply observing everything that was going on. They did have a rather important matter to discuss; however, this was too much fun not to just allow it to take its course. He was hoping that it might drive a wedge between Harry and his pack. It would certainly help matters a lot if that were the case. 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry began, squeezing Romy’s hand tightly. “I made a deal with Dumbledore, one that binds us to our word with magic,” he explained, unable to look Damon or Micha in the eye now. 

“Okay,” Damon said tentatively, so far it didn’t sound too bad, he wasn’t sure what they were making all the fuss about. Fenrir wouldn’t be happy about it, of course, but Harry would have had his reasons even if he chose not to elaborate them. Sometimes Damon marvelled at how similar Harry and Fenrir were. 

“Harry…” Romy prompted. “Tell them the rest; they need to know the extent of this,” she said, giving Harry a reassuring smile when he looked up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Micha, detaching himself from Damon, went to Harry, looking into his eyes trying to offer some form of comfort, silently telling him that it was okay and that whatever it was they would work it out. However, it didn’t help Harry much at all, because he knew that it wasn’t going to be fixable and in all likelihood, he wasn’t going to make it out of this war alive. 

“I made the unbreakable vow,” Harry muttered. As the words left his lips the room fell deadly silent. Not even the general movement of fabric was heard as this new information was digested. 

“I don’t understand…” Micha began, turning to look at Damon, hoping that his mate might be able to explain; however, one look to the dominant male told Micha just how serious this was. Damon looked utterly horrified at what he had been told, so angry that he couldn’t even form words. 

“I’m sorry, I am really sorry,” Harry said, crying in earnest as Micha pulled him into his arms. 

“HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID?!” Damon shouted, running his hand through his hair, his mind spinning as he tried desperately to understand what would have made the teenager do such a thing.

“That’s what I said,” Clay mumbled under his breath and crossing his arms over his chest as he shot angry looks at the headmaster; seeing how upset Romy was becoming, he pulled her into his arms, glad when she let him hug her close.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, knowing he deserved every bit of Damon’s anger. “I know it was so stupid and you probably hate me, but I had to, I just had to. I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, still clinging onto the older submissive.

“I am bloody furious,” Damon said, sounding it too as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Micha and Harry, “but of course I don’t hate you. I love you very much, even when you are a foolish idiot,” he added pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

“Are you going to tell Fen?” Harry asked, his voice almost a whisper. His head was buried in Micha’s shoulder, unable to bare the idea of looking up and seeing the expression on Damon’s face.

“You know I have to, Harry,” the dominant said, though he didn’t sound at all pleased about this; he knew how much this news would devastate his best friend, and also how furious the Alpha would be.

“I know,” Harry said, his voice full of resigned sadness. He hadn’t meant to cause any of them pain, but it seemed that his attempts to keep them all safe had hurt all of them; he kind of wanted Damon to just keep yelling at him, because he certainly didn’t feel like he deserved the kind embrace of Micha and Damon had him in at the moment.

“But I think it would be better coming from you,” Damon added, his fingers on Harry’s chin and tipping the teenager’s head up to meet his eyes. 

“I can’t, I can’t do it…” Harry said tears still falling down his cheeks. He dreaded Fenrir’s reaction and he didn’t think he would be able to speak the words when face to face with his mate and Alpha. “Please don’t make me,” he begged.

“Alright,” Damon said with a scowl. “I’ll talk to him but you need to talk to me; you need to tell me why,” he insisted. He needed to understand why Harry had done such a thing, not least because he was going to have to present some pretty good reasons to Fenrir just to keep him from storming Hogwarts Castle the moment he found out.

“Perhaps you could leave the explanations until later,” Dumbledore said impatiently. He had been happy to let it continue while he thought it could serve a purpose and drive a wedge between Harry and his pack but that was clearly not going to happen. ”We do have rather important business to discuss.” 

“You think that this isn’t important?” Damon raged, turning to the headmaster. 

“On the contrary,” Dumbledore said, steep ling his fingers together as he lounged in his chair, his blue eyes sparkling and a stiff smile on his lips. “I think it’s very important; however, seeing as your son almost beat a boy to death yesterday, I believe that that also deserves your attention.” 

“For fuck sake,” Damon said with frustrated exasperation, rounding on his son, who still had Romy in his arms. She didn’t look too unhappy to be there, but that was another matter for another time. “Clayton…” 

“He deserved it, he cursed Romy,” Clay defended quickly. He didn’t really remember what had happen after he had seen Romy attacked for the second time, but he could still see the moment that she had been knocked to the ground in his mind.

“He cursed Romy…?” Damon asked, letting go of Harry and taking a step towards the other two pups, his every instinct yelling at him to make sure that Romy was okay.

“Yes,” Clay said with a firm nod of his head. “He knocked her out, and he could have hurt her a lot worse,” he explained.

“So your reaction is to beat him almost to death?” Damon asked with exasperation, tipping his head back and running his hand through his hair, trying to find the patience to deal with his son. 

“In fairness to me, you specified no body modifications and no destruction of property,” Clay said quickly, only half joking. “You didn’t specify that I couldn’t beat someone to a pulp. Plus I was defending pack members, as I’m supposed to do,” he added, already knowing that that excuse wasn’t going to fly with his Dad.

“I did not think that was something that required specific instruction, Clayton,” Damon said with an annoyed huff, looking into his son’s dark brown eyes. “And yes, you are supposed to protect them, not seek revenge with your fists,” he said, extracting Romy from Clay’s arms and hugging her, a sad smile on his lips as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back tightly.

“It wasn’t revenge,” Clay said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Then what was it?” Damon asked dubiously, narrowing his eyes at Clay.

“Erm… preventative measures,” Clay suggested hopefully, though the expression on his Dad’s face told him that he was going to have to do a lot better than that.

“Nice try,” Micha said quietly, with a small chuckle, from where he was stood with Harry leaning into his side.

“To be fair, Clay has a point,” Harry said, before Damon had a chance to say anything more, and the dominant turned to look at him questioningly. “Weasley has been provoking and attacking Clay and me since the start of term, he has a vendetta against us and has clearly started including Romy in that too.” 

“And you thought that killing him was the way to resolve this?” Damon asked sceptically; Clay had a tendency to act without thinking but even he wasn’t quite that delusional.

“I didn’t intend to kill him,” Clay insisted. It was completely true, he had only meant to throw a few punches to make his point the first time and he didn’t even remember making a conscious decision to attack Weasley the second time.

“We did walk away the first time he attacked me,” Romy pointed out, pulling back from her Uncle’s arms and looking up at him with a serious expression. She wanted to make it clear that they hadn’t been the ones making the situation worse, that they had tried to let it go. “But then Weasley attacked me again, behind my back.” She didn’t condone what Clay had done to the boy exactly, but Ron had certainly provoked the reaction from her cousin.

“Yeah, and then I just kind of lost it,” Clay said with a shrug. As far as he was concerned, Ron Weasley had just been doled out what was coming to him. 

“But you wouldn’t have stopped,” Damon said with a sigh. He was torn because he knew he couldn’t tolerate Clay’s behaviour, that there were going to be consequences for his son, but he also knew that he, Jenson and Fenrir might not have acted so differently in the same circumstances.

“Nope,” Clay stated. There was no point pretending otherwise, not when McGonagall had had to stun him to get him to stop. 

“You’re not even a little bit repentant?” Dumbledore asked with a frown. He didn’t even know why he was shocked that this was the case. He should have known that these beast were nothing more than just that, beasts; especially this Clayton boy, who seemed nothing short of barbaric. 

“Hell no, he shouldn’t have gone after Romy,” Clay said stubbornly. “We gave him a chance to just let it go the first time, but he attacked us again, so I had to put a stop to it.” He felt bad for the trouble he had caused his pack members, but he was sure, if he was put in the same situation, that he would react in the same way again.

“I assume that this Weasley boy will be facing consequences for his actions as well,” Damon said, turning to give the headmaster a pointed look. 

“I do not believe that is any concern of yours,” Dumbledore said sternly. “But I have been told about his part in what happened. That still doesn’t justify Clayton’s actions,” he added, not wanting to give the impression that he was going to even consider letting the teenager get away without punishment.

“I never said it did,” Damon responded drily. “He will certainly face consequences at home, but I presume you have your own punishment you wish to give him.”

“He will be banned from all Quidditch matches for the rest of the year and detention every Friday evening with his head of house,” Dumbledore said. “After listening to the witness reports, I do not believe that expulsion would be the fair option.” 

“How convenient,” Harry muttered under his breath. He was of course glad that Dumbledore wasn’t even going to try and kick Clay out but he had no delusions about the real reasons why, that the headmaster was simply doing this to keep him close.

“How long do I have to do the detentions for?” Clay asked. He was a bit annoyed about the Quidditch matches but he was sure he could sneak down to the pitch if he wanted to. 

“For the remainder of the school year, Mr Danes,” Dumbledore told him pointedly. 

“What?!” Clay said, looking horrified. “But that’s… like four months or something,” he protested.

“Consider yourself lucky that you are not being expelled, Mr Danes,” the headmaster said firmly. “Now I believe you wanted to speak with Harry about the details of the vow he has taken.” He had no wish to discuss Clayton’s punishment any further, and saw no reason to beat about the bush in regards to the unbreakable vow anymore.

“Yes, I do,” Damon said, glancing at Harry, who was still cuddled into Micha’s side.

“You may use this office,” Dumbledore told them, keen not to have the two adult werewolves walking around his school.

“And risk you eavesdropping… no thanks,” Harry said with a sneer on his face. 

“I am already aware of the pertinent details, Harry, I am not quite sure what you believe it is that I would need to eavesdrop on,” the headmaster said as he stood up from behind his desk and headed for the door. “I have to go inform our Transfiguration Professor that she will be giving Friday night detentions for the rest of term, I shall return within the hour,” he told them as he swept from the room.

“I thought he would never leave,” Clayton said, glaring at the closed door of the headmaster’s office. “I have a really strong urge to break something.” 

“I already kinda did,” Micha admitted looking a little embarrassed. “So is someone going to explain this vow thing now?” he asked, looking between Harry and Damon.

“I think perhaps Harry,” Damon said with a pointed look at the teenager, who genuinely looked lost. However, Harry knew that he wasn’t going to get out of it now and so, with a deep breath, he told Damon and Micha exactly what he had told Clayton and Romy.

They both looked horrified, but heard him out; though, when Clayton had snarled a comment about Harry risking his life, Micha had demanded an explanation. Reluctantly, Harry was left with no choice but to tell his friend what an unbreakable vow truly was. Harry thought for a moment then that Micha was going to slap him or something, but the submissive just sucked in a deep breath and turned away from him, cuddling into Damon’s chest.

“Micha,” Harry said, reaching out to him, needing his friend. However, Micha took a step away from him, going to Damon’s other side, not saying anything; in fact, he didn’t even lift his head to look at Harry. 

“Can I just go now,” Harry said sadly, wrapping his arms around himself. His heart hurt at his friend’s reaction and he wasn’t sure he could stand the concerned looks that Damon, Clay and Romy were giving him any more than being ignored by Micha. He wanted to go back to their forest room, curl up under the Alpha blanket and just cry for a day or two. 

“Harry…” Damon tried to say; he could understand Micha’s reaction, he didn’t blame him for it at all but equally he didn’t want his surrogate son to be hurting either. 

“Don’t, please, I just want to come home and I can’t. I’ve been such an idiot and now the people that mean the most to me hate me, so what’s the point? I love you all, I really do and you’re all going to be safe. I’m sorry I had to do it this way but it’s done. Please tell Fenrir that I love him,” Harry said before storming out the door. 

“Harry!” Romy called out, but she knew there was no stopping him. “Stay, talk with your Dad,” she said, turning to Clay, “I’ll go after him.”

“I didn’t mean to upset him,” Micha said to his mate, as Romy rushed out the door after Harry. “I just couldn’t look at him, Damon,” he tried to explain, feeling guilty for having caused Harry to run out of the room. “We can’t let him die.”

“We aren’t going to let him die!” Clay insisted loudly, not wanting to even hear the suggestion that they might lose Harry. 

“And it’s okay, trouble,” Damon assured his mate, cuddling Micha against his side “Harry did a stupid thing, he knows it and you are definitely allowed to be upset with him.”

“But now he thinks we hate him,” Micha protested. He really didn’t want Harry to think that or to hate him; his fellow submissive had been a great friend to him since joining the pack and he didn’t want to lose that.

“No he doesn’t,” Clay said, with a scowl on his face. “He’s upset and he wants you to hate him to make it easier on his conscience.” He couldn’t help but be a little pissed off with Harry for that; but of course that didn’t mean he loved him any less, and he still wouldn’t let anything happen to him. “What we do is we make sure he doesn’t die,” he said firmly.

“How?” Micha asked, thinking it all sounded pretty hopeless; he was truly terrified for Harry at the moment and was eager to hear Clay’s suggestions for what they should do.

“By helping him,” Clay explained. “As much as we hate Dumbledore, he wants Voldemort destroyed and he needs Harry to do that. We work with him like Harry suggests and we get it done. Then we’ll all be safe, even Harry’s Dad.” 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Romy, you’re starting to sound like her,” Damon said with a smile. “I know I probably shouldn’t admit this, considering the reason why we’re here, but I am proud of you. You shouldn’t have hurt that boy as badly as you did but you did the right thing, protecting your pack siblings.” 

“Does that mean I don’t get punished at home?” Clay asked hopefully, knowing that that was wishful thinking. 

“Not a chance, young man,” Damon said firmly. Though he hadn’t quite finished figuring out how he would punish his son, but he was certain he would think of something.

“Mummy, please, please, please don’t let Dad punish me,” Clay said, looking to Micha with a pout and trembling bottom lip.

“Just for that I’m not sticking up for you,” Micha said with a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest.

“This isn’t a joke, Clayton,” Damon said with an exasperated sigh. “I understand why you did what you did, but this is a very serious matter.”

“I know, I’m sorry, Dad,” Clay said and this time sounding truly remorseful for his actions. “You know how I feel about Romy and she’s coming round, I think, I just lost it when that Weasley boy hit her with a curse. I’m sorry.” 

“In truth if I had been in your position and it had been Micha, I’m not sure I would have acted any differently but that doesn’t make it right,” Damon said before pulling his son into a tight hug. “Now, go and find Harry and Romy, make sure they’re alright. We’ll see you soon.”

“Sure, thanks, Dad,” Clay said, wrapping his arms around Damon and hugging him tightly. “Oh… umm… the new boy that’s in the pack…” he said, as they broke apart, “Harry said he wasn’t in a great way… How is he doing?” 

“He’s awake,” Damon said but his tone sounded a little sad. “He isn’t talking much but it’ll take time. You’ll meet him next full moon, I think it’s for the best that he isn’t overwhelmed.” 

Clay nodded, hugging his Dad again, and then Micha, one final time before heading out the door after Romy and Harry, glad to be out of the headmaster’s office. He would die a very happy man if he never had to see Albus Dumbledore ever again. 

“Time to go home, Trouble,” Damon said, pulling Micha into him and kissing him for all he was worth. Micha nodded without saying a word and the two of them headed for the fireplace, ready to floo back to Lukas’ house. 

FGHP

Fenrir was waiting for them by the apparition point when they got back to the territory; from the way he was just sat there with a scowl on his face, Damon suspected that he had been sat there since the moment they had left.

“Harry?” he growled out, getting to his feet as soon as he saw them.

“He’s fine, just misses you,” Damon said quickly. “It was about Clay, not Harry,” he assured him.

“Why?” Fenrir barked out, wanting the details. If Clay had got into more trouble, then he wasn’t going to be very happy unless there was a very good reason behind it. The three of them started to head back towards the clearing as Micha shivered, wanting to get into the warmth. 

“He almost beat a boy to death,” Damon said with a frown. “Though he did it because he was protecting Romy. And yes, before you ask, Romy is just fine; she’s a lot better off than the boy who attacked her, from the sounds of it.” 

“He almost killed someone,” Fenrir repeated in confusion as the three of them sat down by the fire, Damon grabbing Micha’s blankets and draping them over the submissive. 

“Who almost killed someone?” Jenson asked with concern, glad to see that Damon and Micha were back and everyone seemed relatively calm. 

“Clayton,” Micha said, leaning into Damon’s side as his mate sat down next to him.

“And they didn’t expel him?” Callie questioned in surprise.

“Harry threatened to leave if they did,” Damon said, giving Micha a pointed look and a small shake of his head. Micha looked at his mate strangely, not entirely sure what he meant. 

“And that was enough to get them to let Clay stay there?” Jenson asked, a sceptical expression on his face.

“Dumbledore wants Harry there, so for the moment it was, apparently,” Damon explained. “Even though his actions were wrong, even that old coot of a headmaster could see that Clayton was provoked,” he told them.

“Provoked how?” Callie asked. She knew her nephew had a bit of a temper, but for him to actual almost kill someone she thought it must be something fairly serious.

“The boy who he almost killed sent a curse at Romy; she’s fine, no harm done, but Clay didn’t take it too well,” Damon explained as Micha snuggled into him, having figured out what Damon had been trying to tell him. He wasn’t going to mention the vow, at least not yet and Micha really didn’t blame him. 

“So she’s okay?” Callie asked, a little concerned for her daughter; Jenson, however, had tensed up, hating the fact that his little girl had been hurt and he hadn’t been around to protect her. He was grateful to Clayton for what he had done but Jenson so wished that he could have done it himself. Then he wouldn’t have almost killed the boy, he would have actually killed him. 

“Fine, though by the looks of things you’re going to have a son-in-law before too long judging by the way the two of them were acting,” Damon said with a small smile as Tessie came back from the stream, Jaylon under one arm and Lukas following behind them. 

“Jay, come and sit next to me, you can share my blankets,” Micha said, smiling at the young submissive, who looked so timid and shy in front of the rest of the pack; the poor boy was shaking and it wasn’t from the cold. 

“What do you mean, Damon?” Jenson asked, getting to his feet, fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. 

“Jenson, calm down, sweetheart, you can’t be angry at them,” Callie said, trying to calm her mate but it didn’t seem that there was going to be any reasoning with him. 

Jenson had never felt so out of control in his whole life. His mate was pregnant and getting sicker by the day because of it, his eldest daughter was so far away that he couldn’t protect her and he missed her so much. To know that she was in a relationship with Clayton, well, that was just the final straw. 

Fenrir was on his feet in a second, grabbing Jenson at the back of the neck and dragging him rather forcefully away from the others. He could see how close his Beta was to losing control of himself, and he wasn’t going to let that happen around the four submissives currently in the clearing.

Jenson growled at him, trying to shove him away, but the Alpha just held on more firmly and grabbed hold of the Beta’s wrist as well. “Keep moving,” Fenrir said firmly, as he continued to lead him towards the tree line.

They never made it before Jenson had had enough and physically pushed Fenrir away, the Alpha reacting institutionally, going to defend himself and his position as Alpha. He had wanted to take it out of the clearing, away from the rest of the pack; it hadn’t happened but he had at least put a good amount of distance between the two of them and the others. 

The Alpha let out a roar of warning as he grabbed Jenson’s neck and threw the Beta to the ground on his back. “You will not challenge me!” he bellowed, leaning down so that his face was close to Jenson’s. 

The Beta got a grip on Fenrir and threw the Alpha over his shoulders, so that he was on the ground too. He wasn’t truly challenging the Alpha but he was just so angry with the world at the moment that he needed to fight something, or someone.

FGHP

Jaylon actually cried out in fear, clinging to Micha, as the huge Alpha wolf threw the big red-headed man to the ground. He had felt seriously intimidated by both of them since he had woken up in their territory, though he had found most people fairly scary to be around, but he found this display of strength and violence completely terrifying. 

“It’s okay, Jay, it’s okay,” Tessie said, hurrying over and sitting on the submissive’s other side, so that he was safely tucked between her and Micha.

Jay grabbed Tessie’s hand, and pinched his eyes shut. His whole body was trembling and there were already tears on his cheeks. He could hear the two men across the clearing landing punches on each other, and when one of them let out another roar that echoed around the clearing, he had to open his eyes just to make sure that they weren’t anywhere close to him.

“I know it looks bad,” Micha said quietly, holding onto him, “but I promise they would never hurt you. They would only use that strength to protect us, I promise.” He still hated the violence himself, and remembered how badly it had scared him in the past, but somehow having to focus on Jaylon was making it easier to bare. It also helped that Damon wasn’t involved this time.

However, almost as soon as he thought this, Damon stood up. The dominant really was not liking just how scared Jaylon was getting, all because the Alpha and Beta wolf were rough housing to let off steam; he wished that Fenrir had managed to get them a little further and passed the tree line. 

“Where are you going?” Micha asked in a panic grabbing hold of his mate’s wrist and stopping him from leaving. He was holding it together for Jaylon’s sake, but honestly didn’t think he would be able to if Damon got caught up in it to.

“To stop them before they scare Jaylon anymore,” Damon said, raising his mate’s hand to his lips and kissing it. 

“No,” Micha said determinedly, refusing to let go of his mate’s hand. “Don’t, you’ll get hurt. Please, I’m begging you, don’t.” 

“I have to Micha,” he said, prying the submissive’s fingers from his hand. However, before he got the chance to try and stop the two dominant wolves, he saw his baby sister try and stand up, her hands visibly trembling. Callie had never liked the fighting much and to see her mate being thrown around in such a violent manner was clearly upsetting her. 

“Callie!” Damon shouted, as the moment she got all the way to her feet she almost fell over again; if Lukas hadn’t been standing right next to her then she would have hit the ground. Damon hurried over to her and helped Lukas to hold on to her, keeping her upright.

“I’m fine, just… dizzy,” she said, her breathing coming fast and erratic. “Jenson,” she tried to call; however, her mate was too wrapped up in the fight and her voice was too weak for him to hear her. 

“Callie, stop this,” Damon said sternly, pulling her into his arms to try and put a stop to her struggles to get to Jenson. “They are letting off steam, you know this,” he told her firmly. 

“Jenson’s just stressed,” she said, sounding obviously upset and worried about her mate. “He isn’t challenging Fenrir; we have to make sure he knows that.”

“I am sure that Jenson will submit when they have both fought for a bit,” Lukas assured her. “Jenson is normally so in control, so calm; I guess that things got too much for him,” he said. 

Callie nodded in agreement, thinking that Lukas had it spot on, and that was even without knowing about the pregnancy. She just really hoped that Jenson would feel ready to submit before the two of them did each other any serious injuries.

“I should go stop them,” Damon said, glancing at Jaylon, who was now rocking on the spot, where he was sat between Micha and Tessie, his hands over his ears. “Please stay with Lukas,” he requested of his sister, hugging her close and kissing her temple. He loved her so much and couldn’t bear to see her hurt; it was hard enough knowing that she was so very unwell, particularly given she was refusing to do anything about it or even admit that anything was wrong.

“Damon…” Callie began to say, struggling to get her words out. “Don’t… you’ll get hurt, think about Micha,” she pleaded with her big brother. It was too much to see Jenson get hurt, she wasn’t sure that she would be able to cope if Damon got hurt too. Both the Alpha and Beta were stronger than her big brother and she didn’t think that there was much that he could do to stop them. 

“Callie’s right,” Lukas said. “They won’t be rational enough to be talked out of this at the moment,” he pointed out. “If you go in there now, you will just end up getting hurt too. They probably just need to do this and get it out of their system.”

“I never thought I’d say it but I wish Harry was here, he would be able to put a stop to this,” Damon said with a frown, looking over at the two fighting males and knowing that Callie and Lukas were right. 

“He’d walk right over and stand in the middle of them,” Lukas said with a smile, “refusing to move until they stopped.” 

“Don’t even think about it,” Damon said, turning to Micha with a very serious expression on his face; the submissive snapped his mouth shut and frowned at his mate, a little put out that Damon had been able to pre-empt him so easily.

“You wouldn’t...would you?” Jaylon asked, looking to Micha with wide fearful eyes, thinking that Micha must be crazy to go anywhere near the two fighting dominants. 

“Of course I would,” Micha said. “Because I know that those two are the biggest teddy bears you could imagine and when it comes to our safety they would sooner die than have anything happen to us. Things are just… tense right now,” he said, trying to explain as best he could. 

“Micha is right, dear one, they won’t hurt you,” Tessie reassured, giving Jaylon’s hand a squeeze as the sounds of the fight reached a higher level. 

“How do you know?” Jaylon asked in little more than a whisper. They both sounded so sure on this fact, but he knew how helpless they would be if any of the dominants in the pack decided that they wanted to use them or hurt them.

“They never hurt me,” Micha said with a shrug. “I was no one to them when I came here. I was hurt and almost dead after an attack by some bad people. They took me in, protected me and then, I guess, I found my soul mate. No one in this pack has ever intentionally hurt me; we’re just not like that; Fenrir isn’t like that.” 

Damon and Micha had shared with the others what they had found when they went and collected Jaylon, essentially rescuing him. However, the young man had not confided in any of them the full extent of what had happened to him, nor how long it had lasted. They were all worried about him but understood at least enough to know it was going to take a while before he trusted them properly.

The young submissive had bonded with Tessie, who seemed happy to fuss and take care of him, and also with Micha, who seemed to be a calming influence for a change. Jaylon found it fascinating to watch Micha interact with Damon; it wasn’t how he believed a dominant submissive relationship should be. He wasn’t sure that he liked the pack but no one had tried to hurt him yet… they had only tried to hurt each other. 

With a roar, the large Alpha wolf pinned Jenson to the floor and the Beta wolf tilted his head up, exposing his neck, submitting to Fenrir. The Alpha took a few moments for his dominance over the Beta to be reasserted, and both dominant men were breathless and covered in sweat from their activities as they picked themselves up from the ground. 

“Told you,” Lukas whispered a little smugly to Callie, who was still half leaning on him for support; she smiled, resting her head against his shoulder, waiting for Jenson to come to her as she was too weak on her feet to walk over to him. 

“Better?” Fenrir demanded to know, keeping the Beta from re-joining the other pack members just yet. He wasn’t allowing Jenson anywhere close to them until he was sure that the Beta wolf was in control of himself once more.

“Better,” Jenson said, nodding his head. “Thank you, my Alpha,” he added for good measure, grateful that Fenrir had taken him aside and given him a chance to just let go of everything. There were moments like this when he really appreciated what a good Alpha Fenrir was.

Nodding his acceptance of this, the Alpha allowed him to pass, the two of them heading back over to the others. He was not best pleased to see how terrified Jaylon looked, but he also could see that Callie was not looking good either. 

Jenson went straight to his mate, and in an unusual display of affection, he actually picked her up. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs hanging either side of his waist as he held her. “Sorry,” the Beta wolf whispered to her, as she buried her head against his neck, one of his hands on the back of her head.

Callie pulled back to look at her mate with concern, but he just rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing in her scent. Holding her close to him, he tried to calm his racing heart, knowing that she needed this just as much he did. Then, when a few seconds had passed, he drew her into a long, passionate kiss, taking his time to truly apologise. 

“Can you not snog my sister in front of me please?” Damon asked casually as he took a seat beside Micha and pulled him into a hug, while still allowing the submissive to hold onto Jaylon, who was still trembling slightly, looking a little uncertain.

“Hypocrite,” Jenson said with a low growl but Damon just laughed, having no real argument against that point; he knew that he would kiss Micha any chance he got no matter who was around. “We shall go elsewhere then,” the Beta said, smirking a little when Damon scrunched up his nose at that.

“That’s not really much better now I know what you are probably doing with my sister,” Damon grumbled.

“How do you think I feel,” Jenson responded, a little snappishly, “knowing what your son is likely doing to my fourteen year old daughter?” 

“I’m sure they’re not actually doing that,” Callie tried to reassure her mate. She trusted Romy; and even if they were, she was sure that her daughter was only doing so if she truly wanted to. Truthfully she trusted Clayton as well, particularly given the affection that the boy showed towards Romy, but it wasn’t likely that Jenson would see things that way any time soon.

“I’ll have you know I don’t really want them doing anything of the sort either,” Damon insisted, still not really happy that Clayton had slept with anyone at all.

Jenson, however, wasn’t listening and was already carrying Callie off towards the tree line, so that he could spend some quality time with his mate, making up for having scared and upset her.

“You’re Damon’s mate, yes?” Jaylon asked Micha quietly, glancing nervously at the large man sitting on Micha’s other side. Micha nodded in confirmation at this. “Well, I’m like you,” Jaylon said, biting his lip in obvious nervousness. “So, am I…, you know, going to have to… with…?” he asked a little cryptically, gesturing at Fenrir, who was a short distance from them. As far as he could figure he seemed to be the only one on his own. Lukas was always with Tessie, Jenson was very clearly with Callie, and Damon and Micha were very affectionate with each other.

“You mean mate, with Fenrir?” Micha asked, trying to figure out what Jaylon was getting at because it was obvious that it was something that scared the young man quite a lot.

Jaylon nodded, his eyes wide with fear as he took in the sight of the huge Alpha wolf. The things that had been done to him had been bad enough, and those werewolves had been comparatively small compared to Fenrir. He thought he would rather be dead than have anyone take him again.

“No, definitely not,” Micha said firmly. “I am pretty certain that Harry would have something to say about that, even if it was what you wanted.”

“Harry?” Jaylon asked, a little confused. He had been staying quiet and trying to learn what he could about these people but he hadn’t heard of a Harry before. 

“Fenrir’s mate,” Micha told him. “He’s off at school at the moment, but don’t worry; Fenrir only wants Harry, he would never touch you like that. No one in this pack will ever touch you without your permission. I think the idea was that you would be able to help protect Harry, but obviously no one is expecting you to do anything other than take care of yourself for the moment.”

“Is that why I was bitten?” Jaylon asked sadly. They had explained to him that Fenrir had bitten him, and that was why he belonged with them, but no one had made any attempt to explain anything more than that.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Tessie told him gently. “Fenrir isn’t exactly the chatty type; you are wanted here though, we’ll protect you; no one is going to hurt you.” 

“Am I free to leave?” Jaylon asked, looking at the hulking great Alpha wolf, wondering if he made a break for it, if the man would pounce upon him and force him to stay. 

“No one is going to force you to do anything, Jay,” Micha said with a sad smile. “But it isn’t safe out there; Harry tried to run away once, it almost got the Alpha killed, and did get several of us badly hurt.”

“But if I chose to…?” Jaylon asked, looking between Tessie and Micha. He was aware of Damon sat on Micha’s far side but the dominant was thankfully not trying to even talk to him, and Jaylon found he couldn’t even look at Micha’s large mate.

“Then you could leave,” Micha said, knowing that Jaylon needed to know this, needed to feel as if he wasn’t a prisoner. “Jenson, Damon and Lukas all have jobs that keep them busy; Lukas has a house not far from here that we use the fireplace to floo places; Fenrir occasionally goes and does odd jobs and errand runs for stuff we need… We don’t really do anything alone but that’s a safety thing.”

“But we’re safe here?” Jaylon asked, as he glanced around the clearing. He still felt as though his captors might come for him at any moment; he didn’t really feel comfortable with all these new people but it was greatly preferable over returning to that basement.

“We take care of each other,” Tessie said, squeezing Jaylon’s hand gently in her own. She couldn’t promise them that they were completely safe there, not with the strays still so close by, but there was no doubt that the pack’s dominants would die before letting them be hurt. 

“We know that it’s going to take time for you to get used to being here,” Micha assured the highly anxious submissive. “You don’t just recover from what you have been through overnight. Do you even know how long you were there?” he asked cautiously. He didn’t want to remind Jaylon of what he had been through but he didn’t think that pretending it hadn’t happened was going to help either.

Jaylon shook his head. He had no idea how long it had been since he had been taken, he didn’t even know how old he was now. “I had just had my seventh birthday when they took me,” he whispered, the faint memory of being given a small cake and gift at the orphanage coming to mind.

“When is your birthday, Jay?” Tessie asked, trying not to show the shock on her face at how long this young man had been suffering. She knew she wasn’t the only one who was angry at Fenrir for having left Jaylon alone for so long, and found that she was even more so now.

“March eighteenth,” he said, looking at them curiously, wondering if they might be able to work out more than he knew about his imprisonment. 

“Merlin…” Micha said, grasping Damon’s hand in his own, just to help keep his cool. “Nine years. They had you for nearly nine years, Jay. You’re sixteenth birthday is only just over a month away.”

“Really?” Jay asked, looking shocked. He couldn’t really figure out whether it felt like it had felt like more or less time than that; honestly, the concept of how long a year was felt a little lost on him. 

“Try not to think about that,” Damon said gently, knowing better than to reach out and touch the young submissive but wanting to so that he could comfort him. 

Jaylon flinched away from the dominant as he suddenly spoke, but gripped Tessie’s hand, and tried to take deep breaths. Damon seemed to be such a kind and gentle person, but he couldn’t help his gut reaction to the large, muscular man being so close. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Damon gave him a sympathetic smile; he hadn’t meant to scare the young man. “It’s okay, Jaylon, just going to take a little time for you to come to trust us. If you ever need us to give you more space, all you have to do is tell us.”

“See, he’s just a big teddy bear,” Micha said with a grin. Jaylon didn’t think that Damon looked much like a big teddy bear; he seemed rather intimidating to be honest. 

“Is there anything you like to do, Jay?” Tessie asked. “Callie and I cook for the pack; you could help us if you like.”

“I’ve never tried before,” Jaylon admitted shyly. “Will you help too, Micha?” He really liked the other submissive. He trusted him and Tessie to take care of him, at least more than he did any of the others.

Micha tipped his head back and laughed at that though, making Jaylon jump a little. “Sorry,” he said, still chuckling, but feeling bad for having startled the young man. “Just me and cooking don’t exactly mix well, it tends to end up inedible. But I could sit with you while you help them if you wanted.”

“Why don’t you give it a try,” Tessie suggested, “and if you want to stop, or do something else, or even just watch, then that’s all fine.”

“It will be just you, Tessie, and me… and Callie when she gets back,” Micha said with a kind smile. “We can send away all the big dominants, and they will have to go find something else to.”

“Really?” Jaylon questioned, looking more than a little surprised by this suggestion. 

“Well we aren’t leaving the clearing,” Damon pointed out, giving his mate a stern look. “But yes, Jaylon,” he confirmed, turning to talk to the young man in question with much softer tones, “we will give you plenty of space.”

“You don’t mind being away from your mate?” Jaylon asked; he certainly didn’t want to cause Micha problems, not when the other submissive was being so nice to him.

“I know he won’t be far away,” Micha said with a shrug. “I know now that he wouldn’t leave me.” 

“If I leave him too long, he is liable to do himself a serious injury,” Damon teased, pressing a kiss to his mate’s temple. “There is a reason I call him, trouble; he tends to get himself into it far too often.”

“He is exaggerating,” Micha defended with a roll of his eyes, seeing the concern in Jaylon’s eyes. “Now stop worrying our new pack member and go and tend to your best friend’s wounds, because even from here I can see that Jenson split Fenrir’s lip,” he said, turning to Damon, hoping that Jaylon would feel more comfortable with just him and Tessie.

“Keep an eye on him, Tessie,” Damon said as he got to his feet, “an eye on both of them,” he amended. “No sharp implements for Micha, under any circumstances.” 

“I’m not about to cut off my own finger,” Micha said with a smile and a roll of his eyes. He would be the first person to admit that he tended to be clumsy, but he didn’t think he was actually that bad. 

“Trouble, I wouldn’t put it past you,” Damon said, giving his mate a pointed look. “I wouldn’t put it past you to accidentally stab yourself. No sharp implements,” he said with finality, Tessie nodding her understanding from the corner of his eye.

“You just don’t want me to help cook,” Micha replied with a grin. 

“No, I just don’t want to be poisoned,” Damon corrected, squatting down in front of his mate and kissing Micha chastely.

“I wouldn’t do that!” Micha insisted, looking at Damon with wide eyes.

“Not intentionally,” Damon agreed, pressing another kiss to Micha’s lips.

“Then maybe I’ll learn something,” Micha said, smiling up at his mate, Jaylon watching on in fascination as they bantered back and forth with one another. 

“Or maybe we can spend some time together alone later and I can teach you a few things,” Damon said, pulling Micha into a passionate kiss, before getting back to his feet, intending to go talk with Fenrir just like Micha had suggested.

“You can count on it, Marshmallow,” Micha said grinning. 

“Why do you call him Marshmallow?” Jaylon asked as Damon headed off in the direction of the Alpha, all three of them getting to their feet heading towards the fire. Micha took a seat close by so that he could watch but not participate, as Tessie started to figure out what they would need. 

“Because he’s sweet and squidgy,” Micha said sweetly taking Jaylon by the hand as the younger submissive took a seat beside him while they waited for Tessie to get back from going to get the vegetables, meat and a knife from the cave. 

“Squidgy?” Jaylon asked with confusion.

“Yep, he’s my squidgy marshmallow,” Micha said happily with a grin on his face. Truthfully, Damon was far more muscular than squidgy, but they were such a cuddly couple that Micha still thought of him as squidgy.

“And you’re not scared of him?” Jaylon asked, with something like awe on his face.

“I used to be,” Micha said with a shrug, “but then Harry helped teach me how strong us submissives are. That and Damon takes great care of me, he helped me through some difficult times.”

“Harry…" Jaylon said thoughtfully. "You keep talking about him.” 

“You’ll like him,” Micha said with a smile. “He’ll help you just like he helped me, I’ll help you too.” 

“I like you,” Jaylon said, managing a half smile as he looked up at Micha.

“Well of course,” Micha said with a grin, “I am very likeable.”

“Modest too,” Callie said with a chuckle, as she and Jenson returned from the woods. Both of them looked to be in much better moods; Jenson went to talk to Fenrir, Damon and Lukas, while Callie went to make a start on lunch for the pack. “Tessie gone to get supplies?” she asked, realising that the woman was missing.

“Yep, and Jaylon is going to watch and maybe help out a little too, if that’s okay with you,” Micha told her.

“Of course,” Callie said with a pleased smile. “You aren’t planning on helping are you?” she asked Micha looking a little concerned.

“Nope, just observing and keeping Jay company,” Micha assured her. 

“At least we won’t have to worry about food poisoning then,” Callie teased. 

“You know, I’ve never actually given anyone food poisoning, that was Clay,” Micha said a little defensively. “I could probably chop a few vegetables or something without killing anyone.” 

“Damon said no sharp implements,” Tessie said, returning with the supplies. 

“And I have to agree,” Callie said with a smile to Micha. She was very fond of the submissive but she did think that her brother might have been wise when insisting that. “Do you remember the time that we let you and Clay chop up vegetables? You almost literally used up our supply of plasters between you,” Callie pointed out.

“I’m not that clumsy,” Micha said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. “The floor just hates me and the trees are bullies; the logs and stuff just get in my way.”

Jaylon chuckled a little at that. He might be finding this whole being in a pack thing kind of difficult, and the dominants very intimidating but they were obviously good people, and he really did like Micha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please do take a moment to leave us a review to let us know your thoughts. It will probably make our day.


	66. Consent to kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus catch up, and Harry and Romy try to get Clay to talk about his detentions with Umbridge. Meanwhile, Lukas and Nell have another date and Damon is worrying about his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now planned out almost every scene for the rest of the story (and trust us when we say that is a lot of scenes), but we have started writing again. We are currently working on chapter 74, so we have plenty to keep sending your way, so hopefully we can keep his updates weekly for now.

Despite the drama and upset of the day before, Harry’s mood was lifted dramatically when he got a letter from Micha on Friday morning. From the contents, he assumed that it had been sent a few days earlier, because it told him, in far more detail than Harry really wanted to know, about how Micha had managed to sleep with Damon without freaking out.

He thought it was pretty sweet how Micha wrote about Damon, he was clearly so loved up with his dominant; however, it made him miss Fenrir a lot, almost enough to ask permission to go to the territory but he knew he couldn’t keep disappearing off, even if he did have permission. 

The three pups had also slept in their forest room again, so were well rested, and seemed to have decided to just not discuss either Clay’s punishment or Harry’s vow; though that would be sorely tested that evening when Clayton had to go to the first of his detentions with McGonagall.

Harry felt bad that he hadn’t talked to Remus properly since they had returned from the full moon, but it had been a really very eventful week; he hadn't had time to visit his Dad either and promised himself that he would find time to do so soon. He had Quidditch practice that evening, however, and so at the end of their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, just before lunch, Harry told Clay, Draco and Theo to go on without him. 

All three of his friends had been rather hesitant about leaving him; they all knew that Harry tended to get into trouble even with them there and so none of them wanted to leave him alone, even if he was in the company of a teacher. However, at Harry’s stern look to the three of them they begrudgingly filed out of the room, though Harry knew that Clay would be waiting for him outside the door. 

“Harry, you should probably get to lunch,” Remus said, when he saw that the teenager was hanging back. “Unless there was something you wanted to speak to me about,” he added when Harry left his packed bag on his chair and moved towards the desk at the front of the classroom.

“I was kind of hoping that we could talk over lunch here,” Harry requested, “or else in your office. But if you are busy...”

“No, no, not at all,” Remus said quickly, a genuine smile upon his face. “I had a highly exciting pile of first year essays to read, but I think I will just about manage to put those off until tomorrow,” he explained sarcastically. 

“Oh well I will leave you to it then, professor,” Harry joked, with a big grin, turning to go and pick up his bag.

“Sit down, Harry,” Remus said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, summoning a chair across his desk from him for the teenager to sit in. Calling for an elf, the professor had a platter of sandwiches brought for them. Harry even requested that the elf take a few to Clayton, who he knew would  be sat outside waiting for him.

“Thanks, sir,” Harry said, helping himself to one and sitting down across from Lupin. “So, how was your full moon?” he asked casually, thinking it probably hadn’t been half as eventful as the pack’s had been.

“Much as it always is,” Remus said a little dismissively. He found that he was actually reluctant to admit to the young man in front of him that he was still taking the wolfsbane potion, despite the warnings that he had been given. Remus didn’t want to risk Harry injuring himself again just to prove a point. 

“Where did you even go?” Harry asked curiously, unable to remember whether Lupin had ever actually told him; he was concerned that the professor had spent the night in a cage or something. Now he knew what it felt like to be with a pack and run free he would never go back to his silver cage. 

“The shrieking shack,” Remus told him. “Perhaps not the most comfortable of locations to spend an evening, but at least when I am there, I am sure that I will not be a danger to anyone.”

“Hmmm,” Harry said with obvious scepticism, as he helped himself to another sandwich, mostly time to give himself a few moments to think.

“I am sure you are about to suggest I spend the next one with the pack,” Remus said before the teenager could go on, “but I am not ready for that just yet. I am enjoying our chats but I would really rather you didn’t push this matter.”

“Yeah, okay, fine,” Harry agreed reluctantly; it was clear that if the professor was going to join them, and he still thought that that would happen eventually, that he would have to be patient. “I’m enjoying our chats too, by the way.”

“So care to tell me what happened on your full moon?” Remus asked curiously. “I take it something happened given you didn’t return on Monday.” He had been wanting to ask all week, but there had never seemed to be a good time and he hadn’t wanted to push the matter before Harry was ready to tell him.

“Oh that, Dumbledore didn’t tell you then?” Harry asked. He had assumed that Dumbledore would have explained it to the professors, but it seemed that, if he had, Lupin was being left out of the loop.

“The headmaster isn’t exactly being forthcoming with information anymore,” Remus told him with a frown. Dumbledore had more or less been avoiding him lately it seemed, though Remus wasn’t exactly sure why.

“Because you’re not on his side anymore, you’re one of us,” Harry said, very matter-of-factly. 

“I suspect that is at least part of it,” Remus nodded in agreement. “So, what did happen.”

“We were attacked,” Harry told him bluntly. “Romy’s family brought some guys in a weird uniform and met us at the school gates. We didn’t even get back to territory; spent the night in the forbidden forest.”

“What!?” Remus exclaimed in horror, leaning forward on his desk. “Harry, that’s…”

“We’re all fine and we didn’t hurt anyone,” Harry interrupted, before the professor could start criticising and telling him how bad it was. “Fenrir is a good Alpha, he wouldn’t let us hurt anyone.”

“Do you not understand how dangerous that could have been for all the teachers and students here?” Remus asked, running his hand over his face. It seemed that they had been lucky this time, given no one had been hurt, but it horrified him that apparently Dumbledore knew about this and hadn’t seemed to have done anything about it.

“Fen had control, he wouldn’t have let anything happen,” Harry assured him with complete certainty; he trusted his mate as their Alpha without question. “And anyway, we didn’t have a choice, we were attacked, we didn’t have time to get to the clearing.” 

“I admire that you trust him so explicitly Harry, however I do not have that faith in him,” Remus said with a frown, not liking the fact that there had been several werewolves roaming free on school grounds the night of the full moon. 

“Do you care at all that we were attack by long robed wizards that tried to kill us? Romy was hit by the Cruciatus Curse!”

“Of course I care!” Remus insisted, truly horrified to hear that someone had used an unforgivable curse on a fourteen year old girl, werewolf or not. “Who were these people, the ones that attacked you? And you say Romy’s parents brought them there?”

“Her biological parents,” Harry confirmed with a nod, “and her little shit of a brother.”

“Language, Harry,” Remus said, though his tone was fairly dismissive, as though he had chastised him more out of habit than true annoyance.

“But I have no idea who the people in the black robes were,” Harry went on. “They had this weird insignia on their robes too; it looked like a W with an arrow through it. Have you ever seen it before?”

“Not that I am aware of, though it does sound vaguely familiar,” Remus said with a thoughtful frown on his face and he leaned back in his chair. “Would you like me to look into it?”

“If you can do so without raising too many questions, then sure,” Harry said with a grateful smile. “That would be great really, because I have no idea where to start.”

“And Romy’s parents?” Remus asked, wanting to make sure that the threat was gone and what had happened this full moon wasn’t going to happen again. 

“They’re gone,” Harry said sternly. “They’re alive,” he added at the look of horror on Remus’ face, “or at least they were the last time we saw them, but I am fairly sure that they got the message that they aren’t welcome around here anymore and Dumbledore won't let them back on the grounds.”

“I will see what I can do about helping you but for now we have run out of time,” the professor told him, sounding actually a little sad about this. He was finding himself looking forward to these times when he and Harry could sit and talk, and was glad that the teenager felt able to seek him out to do so.

“Yeah and Clay is waiting for me outside,” Harry told him. He knew that despite having told his friend to go have lunch, there is no way that he would have gone further than the corridor. “Romy too by now,” he added with a smile, knowing his pack sister would have come looking for them.

“Indeed,” Remus said with a smile, knowing how protective the pups were of each other. “Well, I hope we get this opportunity again soon,” he said earnestly.

“I’m sure we will,” Harry said with a smile, standing up. “Oh and professor, please don’t take the potion anymore, I don’t want you hurt.” Lupin might not have openly confessed that he had been taking it still, but Harry was fairly sure he was.

“I appreciate the concern but I am fine,” Remus said, his expression suddenly seriously. He knew that Harry was just trying to help him, but the fact that the pack would never let him continue to take the potion was still one of the main reasons he was resistant to joining them. He just didn’t trust himself not to hurt someone.

“If you’re taking that potion, then you aren’t,” Harry told him, and Remus found that he was actually jealous of the certainty with which the teenager said that.

“Have a good afternoon, Harry,”  he said. Harry gave him a smile and a nod, grabbing his bag from the chair where he had left it.

“You too, Professor,” the teenager said, with a wave of his hand, as he left the room.

FGHP

Harry had managed to find a few minutes to quickly visit his Dad that evening, before he hurried out of the castle and down to the Quidditch pitch for their weekly practice session. As usual, Quidditch practice that evening was bitterly cold, and yet the team captain, Adrian, insisted upon putting them through their paces. Secretly Harry was rather glad that they were out there for so long; he had been hopeful that Cedric, who had been sat in the stands as usual, would have given up and gone inside to get warm, though apparently the head boy was determined. 

“Your stalker just won’t give up tonight,” Draco said as he flew up by Harry, who was scanning the pitch in the growing darkness for the golden snitch. 

“I thought the cold would have sent him inside ages ago,” Harry admitted with a half shrug, still scanning the pitch for any sign of the little golden ball, although at this point he thought that he was unlikely to find it with what little was left of the day’s light. 

“Pucey is shouting us in, you ready to call it a night?” Draco asked as he watched the others glide gracefully to the ground. 

“Yeah, think so,” Harry said with a resigned sigh. He had been tempted to stay up there a little longer, hoping that Cedric would leave, but that seemed to be a vain hope and would just mean that he would end up talking to the head boy alone, rather than with Draco there. 

Besides, it was really very cold now and his prolonged use of his father’s wolfsbane potion meant that his body had poor temperature control; that combined with his inability to feel pain that would tell him when he needed to warm up, meant that it was probably wise for him to go back inside with the others.

“What do you bet lover boy is waiting for you at the exit of the changing rooms?” Draco asked with an amused smirk, as they both landed on the ground, getting off of their brooms. 

“Not funny, Draco,” Harry said humourlessly. “Care to help me get around having to see him again?” he asked hopefully, remembering how Draco had helped him sneak back up to the castle without Cedric seeing him the week before.

“Nope,” Draco said with a smug smile. “I am not going to start doing that for you every week, so you will just have to be a brave boy and actually talk to him. When was the last time you even actually spoke to him?” 

“Well he sent me a card for Valentines but before that… when he found out what I am I guess,” Harry said, trying to think if he had spoken to Cedric since he had bumped into him in the Owlery and couldn’t think of an occasion. 

“Then you need to talk to him,” Draco said dismissively as they headed into the changing rooms, most of the team already there, changing. “I don’t think he’s going to stop stalking you until you do. You told him what you are and who you are dating and that wasn’t enough to get him to back off; this obviously isn’t a problem that is going to go away.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry said with a sigh as he brought his jumper up over his head, discarding it on one of the wooden benches. 

“Whoa, what the hell happened to you?” Draco asked as he caught sight of Harry’s back that had little cuts and a few scratches covering it. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, turning around, at which point Draco spotted the numerous bruises all over his chest, even the hints of them peeking over the waistband of his trousers on his hips and on his wrists too. 

“You look like you’ve gone a couple rounds with the giant squid and lost,” Draco said, shaking his head as he pulled on a clean shirt. He hated putting clean clothes on without showering first, but it was too cold to use the showers in the changing room, so that would have to wait until they got back up to the castle.

“More like a couple rounds with Fen and won several earth shattering orgasms,” Harry said, smiling fondly at the memory of the time he had spent alone with his mate during his unplanned return to the territory.

“If I hadn’t seen how loved up you two were I’d be worried,” Draco said as the majority of the team started to leave.

“Some people still are, regardless,” Harry said with a frown, motioning to where Cedric was standing at the door into the changing rooms; it seemed that the head boy had come in to see what was taking so long, given the rest of the team were leaving, and was now standing looking at Harry with a good deal of concern. 

“Harry… I…” Cedric said, clearly struggling to find the words. He had heard what the Malfoy boy had been saying as he had waited by the door and he had needed to see for himself. He had had his suspicions about what was happening but now, looking at the teenager's torso, he was horrified to see that his suspicions were confirmed. 

“Don’t Cedric, he isn’t hurting me,” Harry said impatiently, giving up on changing his trousers at all now that the head boy had barged in; he certainly had no intention of exposing himself in any way while Cedric was there. 

“The bruises say different,” the head boy argued, gesturing to Harry and the marks that covered his petite body. He felt so angry, and scared for the young man he had come to care for.

“What do you want me to say, Cedric?” Harry demanded to know, as he hurriedly pulled on the jumper that he had been wearing before practice. “That he fucked me so hard that I screamed but loved every minute of it? Do you want me to tell you that he’s such an intense and passionate lover that he didn’t even notice that he did this to me because he was too focused on giving me my fifth, sixth and seventh orgasm?” 

Harry grabbed up his quidditch uniform, stuffing it into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and picking up his broom before rounding on Cedric again. “He isn’t hurting me, the bruises you see are ones that I wanted, they show that he has claimed me and I am happy to have been claimed,” Harry declared before storming passed him and out of the changing room.

“Harry…” Cedric called, as he chased after him.

“ARR!” Harry all but screamed in frustration, rounding on the head boy. “Draco was right, you are a stalker!” he said angrily, glaring at Cedric as the Hufflepuff caught up with him.

“I am just worried…” he tried to explain.

“Yeah, well don’t be,” Harry told him huffily, turning on his heels and heading off towards the castle again. He felt bad not waiting for Draco, meaning the blond would have to walk up to the castle by himself, but he just couldn’t stand to listen to Cedric for a moment longer.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think you need to be concerned about him,” Draco said completely calmly as he walked past the stunned and worried looking head boy. “I am pretty sure that Fenrir Greyback, as scary as he might be, is pretty smitten.”

And with that Draco hurried off after Harry, leaving Cedric standing alone in the middle of the school grounds as the last of the daylight faded. He was thoroughly confused and, despite Harry and Draco’s reassurances, worried. Harry might not want protecting, but he was determined to do what he could regardless; he wouldn’t let Harry be hurt again.

FGHP

Lukas really did feel bad for having worried the pack with his absence on Valentine’s Day and the day after; it hadn’t been his intention, but the way that Fenrir had spoken with him, after returning Harry to school, had made it very clear that he was expected to keep the Alpha informed of his whereabouts in the future.

Lukas had apologised, and explained about the young lady he was seeing; it just felt wrong to hide it from Fenrir any longer. It wasn’t as though he was at all ashamed of Nell. He had been quite momentarily surprised when the Alpha had simply stated that he already knew. Apparently not just from what Harry had told Fenrir he had witnessed, but it seemed that the Alpha’s nose had been good enough to pick up Nell’s scent on him.

He wasn’t entirely convinced that Fenrir approved of him dating a human, someone who wasn’t a werewolf, but the Alpha had not told him to end it; this was fortunate given he would have refused anyway. He did, therefore, discreetly inform the Alpha that he would be spending his Saturday with Nell, at her house. 

Micha and Tessie were distracted taking care of Jaylon, the young man still too nervous to let anyone else even get close to him; though Lukas thought that he was doing surprisingly well, all things considered. Fenrir was clearly missing Harry, because the Alpha had headed back off into the woods to work on his platforms once more, leaving Jenson to watch over the clearing; though the Beta seemed far more intent on fussing over Callie. 

Damon had left earlier that morning; Lukas assumed that it was to take care of his business interests, though he wasn’t entirely sure what the older dominant actually did for a living. However, with everyone else preoccupied, and his prior permission from the Alpha, it was not difficult for Lukas to get away from the territory without raising questions. 

“Hi,” Nell greeted as she opened her front door, clearly pleased to see him. “Come in,” she insisted, waving him inside and shutting the door behind him. 

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Lukas said; he had been rushing around and wanting to make sure the other pack members would be okay without him in the territory before he’d left. “Had a few family problems,” he explained. 

“No problem, you’re here now,” Nell said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Lukas returned the embrace, holding on to her waist, pulling her into him, loving the feel of her against him. 

“So what have you got planned for us today?” Lukas asked, breaking the kiss, knowing that if they carried on like this then they’d end up in bed rather than doing whatever activity Nell had planned. 

“I was kind of thinking we could just stay here,” she suggested a little shyly. “We have been out quite a bit, and I just thought a day at home might be nice. We could, I dunno, watch a movie, or play a game… It’s stupid, isn’t it? What do you want to do?”

“No, it sounds great,” Lukas insisted, stealing another kiss. “A day at home with you sounds just about perfect. I am a bit out of touch with movies the last few years though, so I might have to let you pick.”

“What kind of movies do you like to watch?” she asked as she took him by the hand and led him towards down the hall towards the kitchen. Her house was fairly small, but it was plenty big enough for just her, but this was the first time Lukas had been there and she thought that a little tea would help them both relax.

“Erm… this probably sounds really stupid but I don’t actually know,” Lukas said, feeling somewhat awkward; he hadn’t actually ever watched a movie before, given he had been raised in a magical family and it hadn’t really occurred to him to give it a try since leaving home.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Nell asked with a chuckle as she picked up the kettle and went to fill it at the tap. “How about you just tell me what your favourite film is?” she suggested as she flicked the switch on the kettle and retrieved a couple of mugs, a teapot and some tea from a cupboard.

“Would you think me a complete freak if I told you that I haven’t actually ever watched one?” Lukas asked, giving her a wry smile, as he leaned against the wall, watching Nell go about making them some tea.

“Seriously?” she asked, quickly turning to look at him with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Seriously,” he confirmed. “Just sort of never got around to it. Though I suppose that means you can introduce me to your favourites today,” he added with a true smile, which Nell returned instantly. 

“In that case I insist we start with a real classic,” Nell told him. “I am going to introduce you to the wonder that is Star Wars. Though, perhaps not all three films in a row,” she added thoughtfully, “but we will start with the first one, then maybe stop and do something else, you might hate it anyway, and we don’t have to watch it at all…”

Lukas stepped up closer to his rambling girlfriend and took her head between his hands, at which point she paused. “Let’s watch this Star Wars and go from there,” he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. “If you love it, then I am sure I will too.”

“Well, I do love them, but they are kind of old now, and lots of people think they are weird, because they are kind of sci-fi and fantasy, and not really everyone’s cup of tea, and you can just watch the first one on its own, but then if we watch the second one then we will really have to watch the third one, and that is something like nine hours of movies, which is…”

Lukas laughed and pressed his finger to Nell’s lips, putting a stop to her rambling once more. “Let’s start with the first one,” he suggested. “Let’s sit down with some tea and watch this movie of yours and I promise I will let you know if I don’t like it.”

“Yeah, okay, we can do that,” Nell agreed, chuckling too. Lukas really did have a way of making her feel so nervous, and then the words just seemed to pour out of her. “Tea,” she said suddenly, as the kettle clicked off. She went to pull away to go pour it into the teapot but Lukas kept hold of her, stealing another kiss, before he let her return to the kettle.

FGHP

Lukas found the whole experience of watching a film quite interesting, and he felt himself being pulled into the story, much like he had with some books he had read. It helped that Nell obviously loved the film, and he suspected that she had watched it rather a large number of times, given that she was quoting some lines verbatim. 

They had had to pause a few times to fetch more tea, but other than that they had sat curled up on the couch together watching. It was certainly a story like no other that Lukas had ever experienced before, though he did enjoy it. 

“So… did you like it?” Nell asked nervously, as the credits began to roll. She thought that her boyfriend had, but she tended to get caught up in the moment when watching her favourite movies, and so she had to be sure.

“I did,” Lukas assured her. “Though, I can’t help but wonder if you just want me for my name,” he added with a teasing smile. “And here was me thinking you loved me for my tea addiction, but no you just wanted your own Luke.”

“I do not,” Nell protested with a laugh, giving him a playful shove. “I will have you know that I was attracted to you before I even knew your name; and I would love you just the same if you were called Herbet… probably.”

Lukas couldn’t help but laugh at that, pulling Nell half on top of him and kissing her passionately. “So, you’re not going to let me name our first born son Herbert? What if I like the name Herbert?” he asked as they came up for air; however, the grin on his face told Nell that he was joking. “Sorry, that was probably… inappropriate… and presumptive,” he added, a blush on his cheeks

“No, it’s okay,” Nell said, cuddling up against his chest, blushing a little at the thoughts that his words had put in her mind. “I actually like that you are thinking about a future, one with me in it. But definitely no naming children Herbert,” she added, sitting up just enough to give him a stern look. 

“So you actually love me for my brilliant mind?” Lukas asked teasingly. “Nothing to do with my name?”

“Nope, just want you for your body,” Nell said with a giggle, tracing her fingers over the muscled chest she could feel beneath his t-shirt. “Though I suppose I am pretty fond of your mind too.”

“Hmmm, I guess I believe you,” he said with a smile and a chuckle, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “I definitely want to see the other ones you mentioned, by the way, the sequels,” he told her. “Though, perhaps we could get something to eat, maybe even play a game for a little while first,” he suggested. He thought that Nell had been right in saying that nine hours worth on movies in one sitting would be a bit much.

“Yes,” Nell said with a grin. “Pizza, we should get pizza,” she suggested, all but jumping up from where she was leaning against Lukas, and starting to hunt for a menu in a drawer. “You do like pizza, right?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Sure,” Lukas told her, sitting up on the couch. He loved how excited Nell sometimes get over the simplest of things.

“Wait… you have had pizza before right?” Nell asked, with a small frown upon her face. It seemed so implausible to her, but the way that Lukas had said sure, had been so uncertain.

“I don’t think that I’ve had the pleasure,” Lukas admitted, getting the impression that she was going to think him even more weird that she already did; he vaguely wondered how many more eccentricities she would have to discover before she decided that he was simply too weird even for her.

“Wow, seriously…?” Nell asked with a laugh. “Are you from the dark ages?” There seemed to be so many things that were every day to her that Lukas has apparently just never experienced.

“Well, if it can’t be cooked on a camp fire I don’t tend to eat it,” Lukas said before realising what it was that he had said. He had of course cooked things in his home before he had joined the pack, though it had been simple, familiar things, and certainly nothing so muggle as pizza.

“A camp fire?” Nell asked, stopping her search for the menu to turn and check whether Lukas was simply pulling her leg. It seemed a very strange thing for him to have specified.

“Yes, my family and I… we do a lot of camping,” he explained, thinking that telling her that they outright lived in the middle of a forest would take more explaining that he was really ready to give just yet.

“You never struck me as the camping kind,” Nell commented, as she went back to looking for the menu, finding it a few seconds later.

“We spend more time camping than anything else,” Lukas admitted, as his girlfriend headed back across the room, and took a seat in his lap so that he could see the menu as well. “I am always most comfortable outside; all my family are.”

“I see,” Nell said, thinking it over. She was definitely more a curl up in front of the television kind of girl, most of the time anyway, but she wouldn’t hold Lukas’ preferences against him. “Is that why you haven’t taken me to meet your family before? Did you think I wouldn’t like it?” 

“They are pretty weird, even by my standards,” Lukas told her. “I mean, you kind of met my nephew in passing. Tripping up on your way into a room, before running out again, isn’t the typical way to meet people that your family members are dating.”

“I am pretty sure he didn’t deliberately barge in on us like that, not given the expression of horror on his face,” Nell said with a chuckle, a blush on her cheeks at the memory. “But if you are worried, maybe we could go meet my family first.”

“I… I suppose that might work,” Lukas said a little hesitantly. It wasn't that he was against meeting her family per say, just more concerned that they wouldn't like him and would be against him dating Nell; he didn't want to lose her. 

“Why, Lukas, are you nervous?” Nell asked, a teasing grin on her face as she looked up at him over her shoulder. “They will love you; you are well educated and financially stable, handsome, well spoken, polite, considerate and spoil me rotten.”

“Well at least I have one or two things going for me then,” Lukas said, stealing a chaste kiss. “Though I suspect the fact that I have this unquenchable desire to remove all your clothing and kiss every inch of you would probably count against me.”

“Well, perhaps just don’t mention that to my Dad,” Nell suggested. “Or my mother for that matter.”

“What a brilliant plan,” Lukas said. “Okay, I will be brave and we can meet with your parents, just let me know when.”

“Really? Okay, well I will set something up,” Nell said obviously pleased at her boyfriend’s agreement. “But for now, pizza, which one do you want?” she asked, opening the menu up for him to see properly.

“What would you recommend?” Lukas asked, curious to try many of the things listed but keen to see which were Nell’s favourites.

“Well, my favourite is the meat feast, extra sausage,” she said, looking over her shoulder, with a salacious look in her eyes. “But then I guess you could have figured that out,” she added with a wink, and Lukas didn’t miss the way her eyes flicked down his body for a second before looking back up at him with a teasing grin.

“Pizza first, then I promise you can have as much of that particular sausage as you like,” he told her as his trousers became slightly tighter in places; he couldn’t help but think that they probably weren’t going to find time to watch any more movies if Nell had her way, and he wasn’t complaining about that either.

FGHP

For once, the three pups really didn’t have anything that they had to be doing. It was Saturday, so no classes, they had the majority of their homework up to date and they didn’t have any detentions or meetings that they had to attend. As such, they had yet to actually leave the sanctuary of their forest room, other than to occasionally nip a few doors down to use the bathroom there. 

They had skipped breakfast and were debating whether or not they were hungry enough to bother going to lunch; they hadn’t actually tried calling any house-elves into the room, but it seemed like an unnecessary risk given they didn’t know what effect that might have on the wards, if it even worked at all.

The elves' loyalty would also be to the headmaster and not to them so it really wasn’t a risk that they wanted to take. It was going to the Great Hall or going hungry, and none of them really wanted to leave their little sanctuary, even with their stomachs growling hungrily. 

“I am tempted to try and sneak to the kitchens,” Clay said, lying on his back, his hands tucked behind his head, as he stared up at the false sky above him, “but knowing my luck I would come across Weasley and end up with another year’s worth of detentions.”

“Well you did nearly kill the boy, Clayton,” Romy said, from where she was sat with her back against a tree and her nose in a book. “I hope you realise how lucky you were only getting detentions.”

“Yeah, I know,” Clay said dismissively, “it’s just that Weasley has a really punchable face.”

“Well you can’t almost kill him every time that you bump into him,” Harry said pointedly, “that could get tedious, not to mention messy.”

“Well if it gets old, I can just turn my attentions to his cronies,” Clay said turning his head to smirk in Harry’s direction, grinning when he saw his friend roll his eyes.

“That is not really the point, Clayton,” Romy said with stern disapproval. “Besides, that Finnegan guy doesn’t seem so bad,” she pointed out.

“He’s still a Gryffindor,” Clay spat out, not liking that his pack sister was defending one of Ron Weasley’s friends.

“Erm… Clay…” Harry said, sounding rather amused, “so are you.”

“You know what I mean,” Clay said with a wave of his hand, before tucking it back behind his head. “I’m not really one of them, am I.”

“No, I suppose not,” Harry said, sounding a little worried. “I was meaning to talk to you about that really; about what’s going on and if things are that bad between you and all of the Gryffindor's, I mean.”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Clay insisted rather bluntly, not wanting either to talk about it or for Harry to start worrying about him. “I have classes with you, and I live here, I really don’t care what the rest of that house think of me.”

“Clay, we just want you to be happy,” Romy said, putting her book down next to her and watching her cousin closely. “I mean, Harry made friends with Draco and Theo, I have Luna and Astoria, and while they are friends with all of us now, I wish you had someone too.”

“I have you two,” Clay said defensively, sitting up and glaring at Romy. “I have my Dad and the pack; I don’t need to make friends with any of those people.”

“Well of course you have us,” Harry said with a sigh. “But I just wish you would tell us what’s going on that seems to have the other Gryffindor's so against you.”

“Is this all Weasley’s doing?” Romy questioned. It was clear that the redhead had a fairly high standing within the Gryffindor's but it still seemed a bit much for Clay to have been ostracised simply because Ron Weasley had said so.

“It’s because I spend all my time with you,” Clay snapped suddenly, giving Harry a pointed look. “You are best friend’s with Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be the Gryffindor enemy number one, and you are a Slytherin yourself, and yet I spend all my time with you, so they see me as a traitor,” he ranted. “But I don’t care!” he all but shouted. “I am here to protect you and if that means being hated by half the school and being tortured by half the staff then so be it!”

“Clay…” Romy said softly, as Harry simply stared at him in shock. “Is this Umbridge…?”

“You haven’t had detention with her for a while,” Harry said, a pinched expression on his face. He hated that Clay had been hurt, least of all in the name of protecting him. “Please talk to us, Clay,” he begged.

“Yeah, because you were so bloody forthright with all your secrets,” Clay grumbled under his breath.

“Forthright…?” Romy said with a small amused smile. “I think you have been spending too much time with me after all,” she said, getting to her feet and moving over to take a seat next to her seriously pissed off looking cousin and linking her hand with his in an effort to calm his building temper. 

“I have been telling you everything since I told you about the vow,” Harry said softly. He was so glad that they were being truthful now, and he really wanted Clay to tell him what was going on with him too. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something more was being done to Clay than him simply being made to use that awful blood quill.

“McGonagall isn’t…?” Romy asked, looking at Clay with wide eyes. She didn’t think that the transfiguration professor was the type to do something so unethical but she had to ask.

“No, she is far too correct about things,” Clay said with a sigh, shaking his head.

“Then…?” Harry said, wanting to ask who it was who was hurting his friend, but Clay was clearly not having any of it and cut him off.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Clay said defensively. If it hadn’t have been for holding hands with Romy then he might have thought about storming off; he didn’t want to talk about it at all really. However, such an affectionate gesture, initiated by Romy, was so rare that Clay didn’t want to squander it. 

“Please talk to us,” Romy pleaded. She hated seeing Clay like this and knew that it would be good for him to open up and talk to them both but she knew that she was the one that he was likely to listen to. As much as Clay loved Harry, he only really listened to her. 

Clay sighed, looking at the girl who he had fallen so deeply in love with, wanting her to tell him that it was alright, that he didn’t have to say anything. He knew, however, that they wouldn’t just let it go; they wanted to know too badly, they wanted him to talk to them.  “Fine,” he said softly, “I’ll tell you in exchange for one kiss.” To him it seemed like the most likely thing for her to refuse, and then he could refuse to talk in turn.

Harry looked to Romy, a small smirk in place. “Well he isn’t getting it from me,” he said trying to suppress him amusement at the situation but failing miserably. 

Romy glared at them both in turn before letting out a sigh of defeat, knowing that this was the quickest and easiest way to get what they wanted. It wasn’t as if she was opposed to the idea of kissing Clayton, he was a very attractive guy after all. “Okay, fine,” Romy said pointedly, “but you have to talk to us, no backing out, if you do then you won’t be getting any more kisses from me ever,” she bargained. 

“Seriously?” Clay asked, staring at her in shock, never having thought that there was even a slight chance of her actually agreeing to this.

“Seriously,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. She had been looking forward to turning the tables on Clay like this from the moment she had decided to give him a chance on Valentine’s Day; it was all she could do to contain her amusement at the expression on his face.

“Fine,” Clay said, trying to look calm and relaxed despite feeling anything but that. “But then I want a proper kiss, with tongue,” he said, wondering if he was pushing his luck; he was definitely torn, given that he really didn’t want to talk but it genuinely might be worth it for a true kiss with the girl he loved.

“Oh fine then,” Romy said, moving from his side so that she was knelt in front of him, with a soft smile on her face, clearly waiting for him to act.

“You have to ask me,” Clay told her, sounding like he might still be slightly in shock from her agreement to do this. But he had to be absolutely sure that this was something she wanted. “I said I wouldn’t until you asked me,” he reminded her, when she just looked confused.

“Fine,” she said, as though it was some arduous task, but she had an affectionate smile on her lips. Taking a calming breath, and trying to ignore the way that her heart was hammering in her chest, Romy made herself speak. “Kiss me, Clayton,” she said softly, “I want you to.” 

Clay’s breath almost caught in his throat as he heard her words, and for a moment he actually wondered if he was going to be able to go through with it, given how stunned and breathless he felt. However, there was no way that he would miss his chance, and so, reaching out and gently threading his fingers through her hair, he cupped the back of her head in his palm.

“With pleasure,” he whispered, as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together so gently that they were barely more than brushing against each other’s. 

“I’m just going to turn around and look at this really interesting tree for a few minutes,” Harry said hastily, turning on the spot as a blush spread over his whole face; he was glad that the two of them were figuring things out, but he definitely didn’t feel the need to actually see it.

It was Romy who took the chance and deepened the kiss, her hands resting on each of Clayton’s shoulders, her eyes closed and his scent overwhelming her as his tongue came out to meet hers. This was the kiss she had been waiting for; she had suspected that the one with Draco had been all wrong and that the one in the library had been merely a taste, but this was the confirmation of it. 

Clay’s other arm moved around her waist as they both moved up onto their knees, instinctively wanting to get closer to one another, as they kissed a little experimentally, trying to figure out what the other liked, trying to get the responses they wanted.

Gasping for air a moment later, Romy gently pulled away, looking straight into Clay’s brown eyes, she couldn’t help but smile. “That should have been our first kiss,” she told him and he nodded in agreement, apparently momentarily rendered speechless. But a moment later Clay’s eyes drifted over to Harry who, Romy realised when she turned to look at him too, was sat with his back to them, facing a tree, fingers in his ears, humming to himself.

“We should totally see how long he stays like that,” Clay said with a chuckle and a grin. “Because I could keep kissing you like that all day,” he added with a hopeful expression on his face.

“Are you guys done yet?” Harry asked a little louder than was really necessary, and Clay groaned at his best friend’s timing. “Because being the third wheel is getting boring now, and I finished humming my song,” Harry went on, though he stayed turned away from them and kept his fingers in his ears.

“Better luck next time,” Romy said with a devious grin and a wink, as she got to her feet and went to tell Harry it was okay for him to look.

“Next time…” Clay said quietly to himself, wondering if he could really possibly be that lucky. If he was then it was definitely worth making himself talk about all the stuff Harry and Romy wanted answers too; though the remainder of the promise he had made certainly put a slight damper on his rather jovial mood.

“Out of curiosity, what song were you humming?” Romy asked in amusement.

“Bare Necessities, from the Jungle Book,” Harry told them, as he turned back around to face them. “It’s a film my Dad and I used to watch when I was growing up; with you two sucking face like that I had to go to my happy place.”

“I know I did,” Clay said with a grin. Harry snorted in amusement and shook his head; Romy, however, blushed red, a look that Clay thought rather suited her.

“If you think you can get yourself back under control, then you can start talking,” Harry said with a chuckle, as he moved over to sit next to his best friend. “You definitely got your kiss… and then some from the look of the two of you.”

“Harry!” Romy exclaimed, clearly a little scandalised, instinctively trying to brush her hair down with her fingers. “It was just a kiss, one kiss,” she insisted, as she sat down on the floor next to Clay

“And I’m sure that Clayton kept his hands to himself; I know I would if I was snogging Fen, no touching at all,” Harry said with heavy sarcasm. 

“Look at her, she’s gorgeous, how could I not touch her?” Clay asked with a huge smile on his face. It had truly been the best experience of his life, kissing Romy like that, he hoped he got to do it again soon. 

“Clayton, if you continue this then there isn’t going to be a next time for you to enjoy, now start talking,” Romy chastised, glaring at him lightly. 

“Next time?” Harry asked with a wide grin. “You two sure made a lot of progress while I had my back turned for all of two minutes.” He had known that there was chemistry between the two of them and that Romy was just stubborn but it truly made him happy to see them working it out… finally. Romy would be good for Clayton, they would balance each other out nicely. 

“Shush, Harry,” Romy said, giving him a shove. “Start talking, Clayton. Who has been torturing you, when, how?” she asked, looking at her cousin expectantly, waiting for him to start talking. 

“If I tell you do I get another kiss?” Clayton asked hopefully. He knew he was pushing his luck, but Romy had seemed to enjoy the first one, and he really didn’t want to talk about what had been happening to him.

“You promised to tell us, Clayton,” she said, definitely sounding mildly annoyed now. “I am serious, you need to tell us what is going on. We are worried about you.”

“Fine,” he agreed. “It’s Umbridge, and those Carrows, they are trying to get me to tell them what I know about you, Harry.” He hated to admit this but he knew that he didn’t really have a choice, he wouldn’t go back on his word, not to Romy. 

“And what exactly are they doing to you to try and make you talk?” Harry asked. dreading to think what the answer might be. Umbridge was awful but the Carrows were worse, they had admitted to knowing Fenrir years ago, practically admitting that they were in league with the Dark Lord, though not using so many words; they had to be worse than Umbridge. 

“There was that blood quill, you both saw the effects of that…” Clay said, knowing that the worst was yet to come. The blood quill was nothing compared with what the Carrows had done to him. 

“What else? Umbridge is too much of a bitch to not have anything else up her pink frilly sleeves,” Harry said rather hatefully. 

“The Carrows used the Cruciatus curse on me,” Clay said softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he admitted this, dreading the reactions he was going to get from the pair of them. 

“THEY WHAT?” Harry practically shouted, furious that his best friend hadn’t told them sooner. He was keeping secrets but he hadn’t been tortured with an unforgivable curse. 

“Clay, why didn’t you tell us?” Romy asked, the look on her face utterly heartbroken, her hands having come up to cover her mouth in shock. She had known that Clay gave so much for them but she had never imagined the true extent of what he suffered to keep them safe. 

“I didn’t want to worry either of you,” Clay insisted. “Besides, I can handle it, I didn’t tell them anything,” he told them honestly. As far as he was concerned this was the key thing here; Umbridge had tried to break him and failed.

“Clay, this isn’t something you can just handle,” Romy said, grasping his hand in her own. “That spell is completely illegal, we have to stop them.”

“What are we going to do, ask Voldemort nicely to throw his own cronies in Azkaban?” Clay asked sarcastically, knowing that there wasn’t going to be an easy fix to any of this. 

“No but we can take down Voldemort,” Harry said confidently, having a reason to destroy the bastard other than to appease his vow with Dumbledore. He would do it to make sure that none of his family were ever hurt like this again. 

“I thought that was already the plan,” Clay pointed out. “In the meantime you are going to have to accept that I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. If that means taking horrible curses and cutting words into my own hand, then that is what I will do.”

“Clay…” Harry started to say, not willing to stand by and just let this carry on.

“No. You wanted the truth, well this is it,” he stated, giving them both very stern looks. “I love you both, and I will protect you both. It is as simple as that and there is nothing that either of you can do about it.”

“But…” Romy tried to object.

“And this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you,” Clay said with a sigh. “Romy, you are more precious to me than I can explain, of course I am going to do everything I can to keep them away from you. And Harry, you idiot, you are apparently the key to ending this all, you are my best friend, and you are my Alpha’s mate, it is my job to keep you safe, a role I take very seriously.”

“Clay…” Harry said, with sadness in his eyes as he realised just how underappreciated his friend was.

“I know. You want to help, I don’t have to do this alone,” he said, determined to make them understand. “But at the end of the day, you two are safe, our pack is safe, and that’s what I care about. If you two start trying to interfere then it is just going to make everything worse.”

“We really don’t deserve you,” Romy said as she cuddled into his side, tears on her cheeks.

“Probably not, but you’re stuck with me anyway,” Clay told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and holding out his other arm towards Harry, who promptly shuffled over and cuddled up against him too.

“Thank you, Clay,” Harry said earnestly. He might not be able to change things for his friend, but he could at least let him know that he did appreciate all that he was doing to help them.

FGHP

Lukas and Nell's food had been delivered not much later. However, they had still managed to find time to get rather caught up in each other; so much so that Nell had had to go answer the door, given Lukas couldn’t find his trousers. Lukas had found that he really had been missing out with not having tried pizza before; it wasn’t something that he would want to eat often, but he would definitely like to eat it again occasionally. Though it might have had something to do with the way Nell was eating it, or that they had discarded their remaining clothing under the rather flimsy excuse that they didn’t want to accidentally get food on it. 

They had ordered the meat feast, with extra sausage, at Nell’s request and the pizza had come so piled with meat that it was almost impossible not to drop some off as they attempted to eat it.  Though neither of them was complaining when they had to keep rescuing bits off of each other, and help to clean them up; Lukas was amazed just how often Nell seemed to manage to drop pieces of sausage almost perfectly on her nipples, but the clean-up process made it completely worthwhile.

They had felt too full to want to move and figure out a game, after they had eaten, and so they had put on the second movie; of course, about half an hour in, with them both naked and the lethargy from the pizza wearing off, they soon got distracted. Nell hadn’t been able to stop giggling for the entire time that they were rewinding the film back so that they could actually watch the stuff that they had missed while having sex on her sofa.

Lukas just couldn’t get enough of his beautiful girlfriend, everything about her was intoxicating to him. Despite all of the rewinding he still only managed to watch half of the film, simply because he was too engrossed in watching Nell; she repeatedly kept having to turn his head back towards the screen, though she seemed more amused and flattered than anything else. 

By the time the movie was over, neither of them were at all in the mood to sit through the third one, so Nell suggested they play some video games; Lukas was definitely intrigued given that this was yet another thing that he hadn’t experienced before. What he hadn’t anticipated was just how much bending over to plug in controllers it would require; he felt he really couldn’t be blamed when he had been unable to resist coming up behind her, and having sex with Nell again, while her fingers gripped tightly onto the edge of the TV stand.

“I am seriously not going to be able to walk tomorrow at the rate you’re going,” Nell said with a giggle, as Lukas handed her the controllers she had been plugging in, and, whilst still inside her, carried her backwards to the sofa.

“Worth it though?” Lukas asked, as he nuzzled into her neck, loving the feeling of her leaning on him, her back against his chest, as they remained knotted together; he was endlessly grateful for her innocence that meant she had never questioned the normality of that happening.

“Absolutely,” Nell said happily, handing him one of the controllers and grabbing the TV remote to change it to the right channel. 

“Okay, so what do I do?” Lukas asked, with genuine curiosity, as he looked between the controller in his hand and the screen he could see over his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Do these buttons control the game?”

“You’ve never played video games before? Are you seriously from the dark ages? I mean I know I asked earlier, but you’ve never seen a movie, never eaten pizza and never played video games… what exactly do you do all day?”

“Not quite from the dark ages,” Lukas said with a nervous chuckle, trying to work out how to explain his oddness, without telling her what he was. “I read a lot of books, help out at home and with my family, and I work,” he told her truthfully.

“Your work as an accountant keeps you that busy?” Nell asked; it wasn’t often that her boyfriend talked about what he did for a living but she just assumed that he liked to keep business and pleasure separate. 

Lukas flinched at the lie; he couldn’t exactly have told her about what his job truly was, given that she was a muggle and had no idea about what he was. “I have a lot of clients,” Lukas clarified vaguely.

Nell smiled; she was not convinced about the secrecy, however knew that it was better to just let it go. She certainly wasn’t about to ruin what had been an excellent day by asking lots of questions he might not want to answer. “Let me teach you how to play then.” 

As it turned out, Lukas was fairly good at video games; he suspected that was largely due to his werewolf senses and reactions, but Nell definitely was managing to even the score because every time they got to a tense moment in the game she would inadvertently tense up. This inevitably proved to be quite distracting for Lukas, given he was still inside her, and it was quite hard to focus on the game when he was busy fighting back a pleasured moan.

After the third or fourth time that this had happened, Lukas suspected that it was possible that Nell was doing it on purpose to win the game. So of course he returned the favour, keeping one eye on the game he began to kiss, nuzzle and suck at her neck, evening the score between them on the game, however it seemed only to lead to the controllers being lost somewhere on the floor and them having sex again. 

“I love you so much, Lukas,” Nell whispered as he supported his weight over her, both of them having just reached their climaxes, covered in sweat and breathless. 

Lukas leaned down, smiling like a lunatic, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. “I love you too,” he whispered bumping their noses together as he felt himself swell and knot inside her.

Both of them were momentarily stunned when there was a knock at the door and the sound of a key turning in the lock. Nell looked absolutely horrified, frozen in shock as Lukas looked at her questioningly. 

“Nell, honey?” a male voice called out, “you home?” 

“Friend of yours?” Lukas asked, sitting up and taking Nell with him, grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa and bringing it around the two of them, unable to withdraw himself due to the knot. 

“It’s my Dad,” Nell whispered, sounding utterly horrified. Her legs were wrapped around Lukas’ waist, her arms around his neck, her face going a brilliant shade of red as she buried it out of sight in the crook of Lukas’ neck. 

“At least your family members give us enough time to grab a blanket,” Lukas said with a wry smile on his face as Nell’s father walked into the living room, closely followed by her mother. “You must be Mr and Mrs Green, it is lovely to meet you,” he said as politely as he could in the circumstances.

“What are you doing to my daughter, you son of a bitch!?” Nell’s father shouted, her mother bringing her hand up over her mouth, shock on her face. 

“Daddy, it’s okay,” Nell said, not quite able to meet her parents eyes as she spoke. This is Lukas,” she told them, wishing that she was introducing them to her boyfriend under almost any other circumstances.

“I don’t care who he is,” the older man shouted, and it seemed to only be his wife’s hand on his arm that was keeping him from pulling the two of them apart. 

Lukas could feel his knot subsiding and carefully slid out of her, though he made sure that the blanket remained covering her while he slipped off the sofa, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on while passing Nell his shirt that would be far too big for her but would at least cover her up. 

Nell’s mother had had to avert her eyes as Lukas had reached for his jeans; the werewolf had never had any issue with nudity and he was more concerned with making sure that Nell was fully covered than him. 

“It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Green,” Lukas said, inclining his head to each of them; he would have offered his hand, but he knew better than to do that before he had managed to wash his hands. 

“I was going to tell you about Lukas soon,” Nell tried to explain as she pulled on his shirt, still keeping the throw wrapped around her as well.

“I can see why you didn’t, what is he? Some kind of handyman?” Nell’s father asked, looking at Lukas in disgust, as if he was something that he had scraped off the bottom of his shoe. 

“Daddy, please don’t,” Nell pleaded, knowing how difficult her father could get; he had been quite insistent that her job in an off-license wasn’t suitable either. She had spent far too much of her life fighting against his impossible standards

He had never been happy with her decision not to go to University; he had wanted her to become a lawyer, just like him but Nell had hated the idea and had rebelled as soon as she could. They had always supported her though, even if they did frown upon some of her choices, they’d even bought her this house. 

“I think you need to leave, young man,” Nell’s father said through gritted teeth, 

“No,” Lukas said firmly. “My name is Lukas Faris, I am dating your daughter, I am very much in love with her. I am an accountant, freelance, and one day I intend on marrying your daughter so no, I will not be going anywhere.” 

“Edward, give the boy a chance before you start berating him,” Nell’s mother chastised, as she stepped up next to her husband. “My name is Ann-Marie, this is my husband, Edward.”

“She is nineteen!” Edward protested indignantly.

“I am aware of her age, given that I am her mother,” Ann-Marie responded, her tone a little sharp, before she turned back to Lukas. “Now, how old are you young man?” she asked.

“Twenty one,” Lukas told her. 

“If you don’t mind me saying, you look much older than that,” Ann-Marie said somewhat tersely. She was not much happier than her husband about what this young man and her daughter were doing, but she would try to trust her daughter’s judgement for the moment at least. 

“I love him, Mum, Dad,” Nell said, seeing that her mother, at least, was trying to be reasonable, even in the rather awkward circumstances. “I really do,” she insisted, reaching out and grasping onto Lukas’ hand, as though fearing he might leave, despite what he had said just moments earlier.

“And the two of you are using proper precautions?” Ann-Marie asked, causing both Nell and Lukas to flush with embarrassment, and Edward to make a rather choked noise, clearly not wanting to think about such things. “I am sorry to speak of such vulgar matters but you didn’t appear to be wearing anything dear,” she added, looking at Lukas with a stern gaze that demanded the truth.

“MUM!” Nell exclaimed, having never having heard her mother talk of such things, apart from the one awkward conversation that they had had when Nell had just turned fourteen. It wasn’t so much that her parents were prudish… okay, so maybe she thought they were a little bit… but it was more that they didn’t consider it proper to discuss such things, and now, with heat burning in her cheeks, she wished her mother had stuck to that.

“Well these things must be discussed, dear,” Ann-Marie said firmly. She had, of course, made sure that Nell was well informed but preferred not to discuss these matters; however, that didn’t mean she would sit by and allow such recklessness that she was sure Nell would come to regret.

“I’m being careful, mum,” Nell said, blushing bright red. Lukas didn’t want to ruin the moment by telling her that he wasn’t sure that any muggle precautions were likely to be hundred percent effective. However, he didn't think that now was the time to tell her that he was a wizard and a werewolf, plus he couldn't be sure that whatever muggle contraceptives she was using wouldn't work in fairness. 

“Good,” Ann Marie said, glad that her daughter hadn’t completely lost her sense. “But next time, Lukas, please put something on the end of it; just to prevent accidents, at least until after the wedding night,” she added, ignoring the way that Edward stuttering at her side, clearly disapproving of the whole situation.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lukas said, with a polite nod of his head. He didn’t really consider it to be any of her business, but he could hardly stand there and refuse, not if he ever wanted these people to accept him in Nell’s life. It wasn’t as though he ever intended for Nell’s parents to catch them in the act again.

“Mum, please can we go and get dressed?” Nell requested, feeling really awkward given that she was still half naked, and that Lukas was only half dressed himself.

“Yes, you may,” Ann-Marie said with a nod of her head. “However, I still believe it would be for the best for Lukas to then go to his own home,” she added. It was clear that this was going to take a little while for her husband to come to terms with, and so it was probably best that they had a moment to talk with Nell alone.

“Mum…” Nell started to say, but Lukas quickly took over.

“As I said, Mrs Green,” Lukas said firmly, “I have no intention of going anywhere. With all due respect, we made plans today and so far it is you who has been rude, suggesting that we cancel our plans because you interrupted us. Perhaps we could all go out for coffee, my treat as I assume no one will want to sit on the couch until it’s been cleaned,” Lukas said, smiling brightly at his girlfriend’s parents. 

Then, without waiting for a response from either of them to respond, Lukas turned and scooped Nell up onto his arms effortlessly, ensuring that she was still appropriately covered up with his shirt and the throw from the back of the sofa. 

“Did you deliberately just say that to provoke a reaction from my Dad?” Nell asked, with exasperation as they headed up the stairs. 

“Well they weren’t exactly being friendly and they need to get used to the idea of the two of us together,” Lukas told her unapologetically. “I’m not going anywhere, not until you want me gone,” he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Nell pointed to one of the doors on the landing, and Lukas pressed his back to the door and they headed inside her bedroom. “I’m never going to want you gone,” she told him, leaning up to press kisses to his jaw.

“Then they need to get used to me,” Lukas said, putting Nell down on her bed, standing before her, leaning down and claiming her lips in a sweet kiss, as the throw fell away onto the bed beneath her. 

“Carry on like that and we’re not leaving this bedroom,” Nell said, her eyes closed, biting her lower lip as Lukas pulled away from the kiss. “And as appealing as that sounds, I think having sex while my parents are actually in house would probably give my Dad an aneurysm; he might be a stick in the mud, but I do actually love him and want him alive.” 

“I’ll play nice then,” Lukas said with a smirk in place, but I am going to need my shirt back,” he said, slowly unbuttoning it revealing her breasts inch by inch, his hands parting the material to reach inside and caressing them. 

“Lukas…” Nell whispered, letting out a low sigh as he brushed over her nipples. “This is not playing nice… well it is… it’s very nice… but not helpful,” she said breathlessly, as he slowly slid his shirt off her shoulders, leaving her completely naked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lukas said innocently, “I’m simply taking my shirt back. But I suppose we shouldn’t keep your parents waiting,” he said with a grin, stealing another quick kiss, pulling his shirt on as he turned to head for the door.

“Tease,” Nell muttered as she got up from the bed, wrapping the throw around her naked body as she headed for her drawers in search of underwear. She let the throw fall to the floor, and glanced over her shoulder to confirm that Lukas was still there; she couldn’t help but smirk at the expression on his face. She was definitely planning to invite him back again later, once they had survived coffee with her parents.

FGHP

“I say we’ve played nice for far too long,” Harry said as he took a seat at the Slytherin table Sunday morning for breakfast. After a full day without food, all three of them were unanimous in the fact that they would actually have to go to the Great Hall.

“What do you mean?” Romy asked, suddenly worried. She had an idea about what Harry might be thinking, she was sure that it would only end with one or all of them in a heap of trouble if they weren’t very careful.

“Damon and Fen were worried we’d bring the school down with our pranks and yet we’ve done nothing,” Harry explained. “I say it’s time we started sending toilet seats home to show that we haven’t lost our touch.” 

“Do you have a particular plan or just general mayhem?” Clayton asked with genuine curiosity, as Draco and Theo wandered over to join them. Harry was right, they hadn’t really done anything remotely prank like for a while, and a bit of a laugh would probably do them all some good.

“General mayhem? I think we came in at the right time,” Theo said grinning. “How can I be of assistance?” he asked. Most of the Slytherin's he knew were too ambitious to risk being caught doing a prank without good reason; and, while he didn’t want to be caught, he thought that between them they could manage something devious enough that they would get away with it.

“If it involves tormenting Umbridge then I’m in,” Draco said. He was feeling particularly vindictive towards the awful woman after she had cornered him in the corridors the day before. She had tried quite hard to find something to give him detention for but thankfully he had actually, genuinely, just been walking back to the common room after lunch, and she had to let him go on his way.

“You read my mind,” Harry said, “that is exactly what I was thinking.” Clay had made it very clear that they couldn’t really stop what she was doing, but that didn’t mean they had to make her time at the school easy on her.

“Come on then, what did you have in mind?” Clay said, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, excited to hear about what his friend was going to suggest. He had missed these times with Harry, when the two of them could just be silly together; he didn’t even object that he would have to share the moment with Romy, Draco and Theo, he was still looking forward to it.

“You know that ridiculous bow she’s always wearing?” Harry asked, looking between them with a smug smile, and all three boys nodded, while Romy rolled her eyes. “I’m going to steal it,” he said with determination.

“How are you going to manage that?” Theo asked in amusement; he had to admit that Harry had guts and he would be more than a little impressed if Harry could actually pull that off.

“Oh I’ll manage it,” Harry said with a grin. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven’t seen yet,” he told Draco and Theo. He had a few ideas that might work but one that stood out in his mind that he was looking forward to getting to try. 

“This is so not a good idea,” Romy said with a groan, as she started helping herself to breakfast, passing the dishes of food to her pack siblings that she knew they would want; sure enough they each took them gratefully and started to serve themselves breakfast.

“Talking of tricks up your sleeve, any ideas about this Ministry trip?” Draco said a few minutes later, once they had all got food on their plates and had started eating; the three werewolves were certainly digging in with enthusiasm given their self-imposed isolation of the day before.

Harry looked up at Draco and swallowed the bite of toast he had taken. “A few thoughts,” he admitted. The whole idea had been going around and around in his head, as he tried to figure out when and how they would be able to pull it off; he had even taken to hiding books he was using for research inside his school textbooks so that he could read them when classes got boring.

“Let’s hear then,” Clay said. He had seen that his friend had been doing research and had correctly assumed what for, but Harry had yet to tell him the details. He might have been upset about this, but he trust his friend and knew that Harry would explain it all before they actually tried to do anything; honestly he was kind of grateful not to have to listen to all the research, because that would probably be rather boring.

“We go next weekend,” Harry told them. They had waited on Romy’s request, and he was glad they had so he could feel more prepared for it, but he kind of wanted to get it over with at this point, so he could get his answers and stop worrying about all the things that could go wrong while they were at the Ministry.

“Next weekend?” Theo questioned, obviously a little surprised by this. He knew he had assured Harry that he would help and support him on this but he couldn’t really help the anxiety he felt about it. He still had a strong Slytherin sense of self-preservation after all.

“Yeah, I don’t see the point in waiting around,” Harry told him with a shrug. “We want this over and done with, we want Voldemort dead, so let’s do it,” he said, hoping that they others would still be willing to help him out on such short notice. He would go alone if he had to, and he kept wondering if maybe that would be better, but he still found himself hoping that his friends would be by his side when it actually came to it.

“For the record, I think it’s a really, really bad idea,” Romy said seriously, looking between the four boys. There were familiar looks of determination on both Harry and Clayton’s faces, ones that told her that they wouldn’t be dissuaded, but she was surprised to see expressions not so different on the other two Slytherin boys’ faces as well.

“That’s why you’re not coming,” Clay said, taking her hand within his own. “I’m going to feel a lot better knowing that you’re safe here,” he told her earnestly.

“What about me, sat here, wondering what’s happening, not knowing if you’re hurt or not?” Romy asked, looking between Clay and Harry, and even glancing at Draco and Theo too. She had no idea what she would do if one or any of them didn’t come back. She knew she was going to spend the entire time they were going in a complete state.

“I have to go, I have to protect Harry,” Clay said with determination, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temple. “This is part of the war,” he whispered to her, leaning his forehead against her, “if we want to take him down then this is the first step in doing that.”

“I don’t have to like it though,” Romy said sadly, turning to look at him when he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

“I’m sorry, Romy,” Harry said earnestly, able to hear in her voice just how scared she was for them. “We’ll be in and out, no one will know we’re there, no one is going to get hurt,” he told her, hoping that he was speaking the truth, that was certainly their plan.

“When have your plans ever played out like you thought they would?” Romy challenged, annoyed that Harry was trying to brush the whole thing off like it wasn’t a big deal, like it was going to be easy and no chance of everything going wrong.

“That’s not fair,” Harry said a little grumpily; he considered himself pretty good at formulating plans, and he really just needed for Romy to trust him on this.

“Name one time it’s gone to plan,” Romy demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

“Filling us with confidence about this whole thing, Romy,” Draco said sarcastically.

“If you four want to go running off to London I can’t stop you but I can make sure that you all make it back in one piece,” Romy told them. “Couldn’t you just talk to Fenrir, explain the situation. It would really help if you had someone as powerful as him on your side; no offence to you three of course,” she added with apologetic smiles to Clay, Theo and Draco, who all just shrugged it off. There was no point them even trying to pretend they were a match for the Alpha wolf.

“Yes, because that would go well,” Harry responded sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. “Will you please take me to the Ministry, Fen, where one of the people making our lives hell is in charge, so that I can get a prophecy that I was told about by the other person who is messing with our lives. I don’t think he would really go for it really. And we all know that he would just dismiss the prophecy anyway, and say it doesn’t matter,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” Romy said with a sigh. “Was just a thought; I just need to know you guys are going to be okay.”

“Trust me, Romy, if I thought that Fen would willingly help me with this, I would have asked him,” Harry said honestly. “I would love to have him by my side when we go there, but he would just try to stop me, and we all know why that can’t happen.”

“I’m no Fenrir,” Clay said with a wry smile, hearing the sadness in Harry’s voice; “but you won’t be alone, Harry,” he promised, reaching out to take Harry’s hand in his own, his friend giving him a grateful smile.

FGHP

Damon was absolutely certain that something was going on with Callie; he had more or less raised her after the horrible night that they had been bitten and lost their whole family, so he knew her well enough to know when she was poorly. He was getting rather tired of hearing her insistence that she was fine, that nothing was wrong, and he was confused about why Jenson, who obviously loved her, was not as worried as he was.

“That’s it,” Damon declared suddenly as he watched as Callie stood up and almost fell down again, “we’re going to St Mungos.” 

“I’m fine, Damon,” Callie said, as her brother moved over next to her and wrapped an arm around her back to help support her and keep her on her feet. 

“Yes, you look to be in perfect health,” Damon said sarcastically, “I mean it is completely normal for someone to be almost passing out all the time and throwing up several times a day. I love you, Callie, now stop being so damned stubborn and let’s get you some help.”

“Leave her be, Damon,” Jenson said, all but storming over and pulling his mate into his arms, letting her lean on him instead. 

“Leave her be!?” Damon exclaimed. “Are you kidding me? Look at her Jenson, she needs help. I know you don’t want to upset her by taking her to St. Mungos when she obviously doesn’t want to go, but she is seriously unwell!” he ranted.

“Damon, please just trust me when I say I am okay,” Callie pleaded. She just didn’t feel ready to tell him the truth about what was wrong with her just yet; she was still so worried that it was all going to go wrong and that she would lose the baby anyway.

“No, Callie, I have been trusting you for weeks, and you have been just getting worse,” Damon said firmly, trying to pull her away from Jenson. He would take her to see a healer even if her mate wouldn’t.

“She is MY mate!” Jenson all but roared, towering over Damon, even though he was only a little bit bigger than him. 

“She’s MY sister!” Damon growled back, stepping forward, trying to get into Jenson’s face; he wasn’t going to be intimidated out of protecting Callie and getting her the help she clearly needed.

“Shall I just move out of the way so you two can have angry sex with each other?” Callie suggested, from where she was stood almost squashed between the two of them, clearly trying to suppress her amusement. She couldn’t hold back her laugh though, not when they both looked down at her with horrified expressions, before looking back at each other and very quickly stepping further apart.

“That’s not funny, Callie,” Jenson said with a frown. Not only was he not gay, and not interested in Damon that way at all, but Damon was also the brother of the woman he loved.

“Agreed,” Damon said, looking equally disgruntled.

“Well at least you two can finally agree on something,” she said with a smirk, but the two of them just scowled at her in annoyance. “I know you are worried, Damon,” she said, leaning back on Jenson, when she felt a little faint again, “but I have actually spoken to a healer already, and I really am okay.” It was obvious that Damon wasn’t going to let it go until she agreed, and so she felt she really had no choice but to tell him at least half the truth.

Damon was about to tell her that it must have been a pretty terrible healer, when he spotted Fenrir storming over towards them and realised that the Alpha was not at all pleased that they were bickering. 

“Callie,” Fenrir all but growled, removing the pregnant submissive from between the two clearly angry dominants, “go sit by the fire,” he ordered, ignoring both Damon and Jenson’s protests. Callie didn’t look best pleased either, and actually seemed rather worried that her brother and mate might start actually hitting each other now that she wasn’t between them. Never the less, she did head over to the fire and take a seat next to Micha, who had paused in his conversation with Jaylon and Tessie to watch the tension building between Damon and Jenson.

“What’s going on with those two?” Lukas asked Callie with concern. It wasn’t particularly uncommon for Damon and Jenson to have a bit of a go at each other, but something had made Fenrir step in this time and he wasn’t sure why.

“They are both just worried about me,” Callie said with a sigh. “All three of them actually,” she said quietly, knowing that Fenrir had probably stepped in partly because he knew that she was pregnant and could see things ending very badly if Damon and Jenson ended up coming to blows with one another.

“I think we are all worried about you,” Tessie informed her friend, giving Callie a pointed look. It seemed a long time ago now that they had discussed the possibility that she might be pregnant, but still Callie was suffering symptoms that made more and more convinced that it might actually be true; not that she would say anything before Callie came to her about it.

“Is Damon going to be okay?” Micha asked, unable to take his eyes off his mate, who currently had Fenrir’s hand tightly around his neck and was getting a very stern talking to from the Alpha.

“Don’t get involved, Micha,” Callie said, taking his hand in her own. “Damon wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I don’t want him hurt either,” Micha said, cuddling his teddy into his chest, it now smelt of him and more importantly of Damon too. Whenever Damon left the clearing, Micha would carry it around with him so that he could still smell his mate. 

“Fenrir is completely in control at the moment,” Lukas pointed out to him. “He is clearly trying to stop anyone from being hurt, so as long as neither Jenson or Damon try to take a swing at each other or him, then I think they will all be just fine.”

“Lukas is right,” Callie assured him. She wouldn’t have so willingly left both her brother and mate with the Alpha if she hadn’t believed that they would all walk away from it without actually fighting; she just hoped that Fenrir or Jenson wouldn’t say something to give away about the baby, because that was definitely not how she wanted her brother to find out about her pregnancy.

“Jay, do you want to come to the stream with me, I can’t watch this,” Micha asked, turning to Jaylon and smiling; the young submissive didn’t like these confrontations anymore than he did so Micha knew that Jaylon would appreciate the chance to escape. 

“Fenrir won’t like that,” Tessie pointed out, not sure that she liked the idea of the two of them heading off into the woods alone either; Jaylon reminded her so much of one of her young cousins who had been lost when her former pack had been attacked and she was finding herself more and more protective of him.

“I’ll go with them,” Lukas offered, knowing that Tessie was right about how the Alpha would feel about it. “You two can go ahead of me and talk, as long as you stay within sight,” he told Micha. He understood that clearly the two submissives were bonding, probably over the shared horrors in their pasts, and he didn’t want to get in the way of that. 

“Thanks,” Micha said, getting to his feet and helping Jaylon up too. Considering the state the younger submissive had been in when they found him, Jaylon was healing nicely, physically at least. 

The Alpha cast a stern glance over to them, as he saw Micha and Jaylon heading for the tree line, but Lukas met Fenrir’s eye and gave a nod to show he was watching them. Apparently this was good enough for Fenrir because he turned back to berating Jenson. Lukas couldn’t help but be a little flattered that their Alpha genuinely trusted him with the safety of two of the pack’s submissives without question or hesitation.

“It’s beautiful here,” Jaylon commented as he and Micha headed down towards the stream, Lukas following behind them. Out of all of the dominants, Jaylon liked Lukas the best; he was smaller, calmer and less intimidating than the others, who seemed to do nothing more than bicker, fight and argue before going off to have sex with their mates. 

“It is, isn’t it,” Micha agreed, a smile on his face as he linked his arm loosely through Jaylon’s, Cuddles still held in his other arm. He was glad that his fellow submissive was starting to settle in, even if it was only a little bit; that the sixteen year old didn’t flinch away from him as he linked their arms was a sign of great progress. 

“It’s peaceful,” Jaylon said as they reached the edge of the stream, Micha unlinking his arm and handing his prized teddy to Jaylon to hold while he splashed some water on his face. 

“Yeah, I love it when it’s calm like this, though it usually means that the pups are away; things get a little more boisterous when they are here,” Micha said with a smile as he accepted Cuddles back into his arms. 

“When do they come back?” Jaylon asked. He was curious to meet these pups, particularly Harry who Micha talked about so affectionately; however, he was nervous about how things would be with them here, when he was still getting used to the pack members who were currently in the territory.

“Not until the full moon, in three weeks,” Micha told him. “Though Harry has a tendency to do his own thing, so it is possible that you will see him before that,” he added after a moment’s thought. “He came back the other day, while you were still unconscious.”

“The full moon…” Jaylon said a little faintly. He hadn’t even thought what that would be like outside of the dark sealed rooms he had spent the majority of his life in. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Micha said, taking Jaylon by the hand and leading his over to take a seat on a log close to the edge of the stream. He caught Lukas’ eye as he did so and the dominant gave him a smile and a nod; Micha took that to mean that they were okay where they were and that Lukas would watch over them from where he was standing, leaning against a tree a little way away.

“I know you said that the others wouldn’t touch me but…,” Jaylon said, looking really nervous, “what if their wolves can’t help it, and they do something then?” he asked in a little more than a whisper.

“They won’t, I promise,” Micha said with complete certainty. “It is different on the full moon when we have an Alpha, when we are together as a pack; and Fenrir is a really good Alpha. Even if one of the others did try something, which isn’t going to happen, then he would step in and stop it before anything could happen to you.”

“You sound really sure,” Jaylon said, still obviously not convinced.

“I am,” Micha told him. “I spent more full moons alone than I like to remember, but the best ones I have ever had have been with this pack. I imagine that the worst that is likely to happen is that you will be coddled just like me, Harry and Romy are, and given far too much to eat.”

“But… I don’t have a mate,” Jaylon pointed out. Harry was the Alpha’s mate and Micha was Damon’s so it made sense that the two of them would be treated like that, but he didn’t see why any of them would treat him that way.

“Nor does Romy,” Micha said, “though not for Clay’s lack of trying,” he added with a chuckle. “But that’s not the point; you are one of the pack’s submissives and still a pup too, therefore you will be well cared for, trust me.”

“I’m trying to… it’s just…” Jaylon tried to explain.

“Yeah, I know,” Micha said, not needing to hear the words to understand what the young submissive meant. “You aren’t the only one with trust issues in this pack, and far too many of us have experienced things like you have; though I think you did have it worse,” he added with a sad apologetic smile.

“Were you… you know…?” Jaylon asked, not sure if he really wanted to know, but too curious not to ask. He would never wish what he had been through on anyone, and he found it hard to believe that the funny and charming older submissive could have ever been treated in such a way.

“Yeah, I mean, not exactly like you,” Micha said. “There was a guy, he kind of tricked his way into the pack and I thought he loved me,” he closed his eyes for a second and took a calming breath as he inhaled Damon’s scent which was all over Cuddles, the teddy bear held tightly in his arms. “He… did things, things that I really didn’t want and… well it was bad, and I try not to think about it, but sometimes I can’t help it.”

“What happened to him?” Jaylon asked, feeling rather apprehensive that someone like that had been in the pack.

“Fenrir tortured him and Damon killed him,” Micha stated bluntly. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about what had been done to Harlan, but he would never stop being grateful that the man was gone and could never come back.

“And then Damon claimed you for himself?” Jaylon asked, wondering if this was how the submissive had ended up with his mate.

“No, no!” Micha said, shaking his head insistently. “I fell in love with Damon; he helped me through some of my issues… is still helping me through them really… but I chose to be with him, and he chose to be with me. We are only together because it is what we both want.”

“But how can you…?” Jaylon asked, shaking his head, and resting his head in his hands. Even thinking about being that intimate with a person made him feel rather sick.

“With a lot of patience,” Micha said honestly. “I didn’t go through half of what you have been through, so I won’t pretend to know how long it is going to take you to come to terms with what was done to you, but just know that if you never want anyone to touch you that way again for the rest of your life, then this pack will support you in that decision.”

“I dunno what I want,” Jaylon admitted. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to spend his whole life alone, and he kind of wanted the affection and love, like Damon showed for Micha and Jenson showed for Callie, but he was pretty sure he was never going to be able to give a mate what a good submissive should.

“You don’t have to know,” Micha told him, reaching out and taking Jaylon’s hand in his own. “We take this all one day at a time, and if you do ever meet someone you might want to consider something more with, then we take that one day at a time too.”

“Hey, you two, time to go back, Damon is looking for you Micha,” Lukas said from his position a little way away watching over the two submissives. He was just that bit closer to the clearing and could hear Damon’s voice loudly demanding to know where his mate was and he didn’t really think Jaylon would appreciate Damon interrupting their current conversation.

“Damon can wait,” Micha said to Lukas before turning back to Jaylon and smiling, “we’re busy.” This was the most he had managed to get Jaylon to open up yet, and he wanted to encourage the other submissive to feel free to talk with him about what was worrying him.

Jaylon looked at Micha like he was mad. “Won’t he punish you for being disrespectful and disobeying him?” he asked, with genuine fear in his eyes.

Micha laughed at that, he couldn’t help it; the idea that Damon would punish him for refusing to come back right away, particularly when he was perfectly safe and had Lukas watching over him, was just so silly. “No, he wouldn’t dare,” Micha explained. “He isn’t like that anyway, none of them are. Fenrir has to be because he’s Alpha but he’ll only punish people if he really needs to and he’s fair when he does, lenient even; he won’t just punish people for the hell of it.” 

“But they seem really …. scary,” Jaylon said, tensing up a little as he remembered how horrible the two dominants had been to him during his time in captivity. 

“I thought that too, Fenrir and Jenson especially, but once you’ve seen the way they are with their mates they get a little less scary. Unless you’re going to threaten their mates then they’re harmless really.” 

“Harmless… they’re huge!” Jaylon said with disbelief. 

“Just wait until you see Harry, he’s tiny,” Micha said with an amused smile, “especially in comparison to Fenrir but they’re amazing together. Harry has this talent and he can get Fenrir to do whatever he wants; it’s amazing. I’ve told you before, he’s the one who taught me that as submissives we have more power than we think. The dominants have brute strength and muscle, but we have cuteness and brains.”

“You have cuteness and brains, I have nothing,” Jaylon said sadly. “No one is going to want me after what I’ve been through, I don’t even know if I want to be wanted.” 

“You have more than you know and don’t put yourself down Jay, you’re amazing,” Micha insisted. “I thought the same way after Harlan did... what he did. It took Damon showing me that there were people who could be patient and kind and sweet to realise that I could be loved… before Damon, I really didn’t think it could be possible,” he tried to explain.

“Micha, I really think Damon is going to come fetch you if we don’t go back,” Lukas warned.

“I might have the cuteness and the brains, but my mate is still a worrier,” Micha said with a chuckle. “Plus he probably just needs a cuddle after arguing with Jenson, worrying about Callie and being put in his place by Fenrir.”

“You know me so well, trouble,” Damon said, and Micha turned to look over at where his mate was standing next to Lukas. “I’ll bring them back to the clearing, thanks, Lukas,” he said, and the younger dominant gave him a nod before heading back off towards the rest of the pack. 

“We were just talking, and Lukas was here,” Micha explained quickly, not wanting Damon to think that he was just recklessly wandering off alone. 

“Yeah, I know,” Damon said with a smile as he approached them. “You did good, I am not mad at you,” he told Micha, leaning down to steal a quick kiss as he reached his mate. “You two can stay and talk a little longer if you want,” he offered; as much as he wanted cuddles with his beautiful mate, he also appreciated the significance of Jaylon opening up to Micha.

“Up to you, Jay,” Micha said, turning to his friend.

“I’m tired,” Jaylon said, “I would like to go back and rest. Can I do that? Am I allowed?” he asked, looking up at the huge dominant standing next to them.

“Of course,” Damon said. “Within reason you can do whatever you want; no one is going to stop you from going to have a nap, Jay.”

“They won’t?” Jay asked sceptically. He was still grateful that he was being allowed full nights’ sleep and full regular meals, that he could just take a nap whenever he got tired was going to take some getting used to.

“No, as long as you don’t wander off alone into the woods then you are free to do whatever you wish here; you don’t need to ask permission,” Damon said with a frown. Jaylon had been with them for a few days and it shocked the dominant that the young submissive had not worked this out yet or had been too afraid to ask. 

“It’s been years for him,” Micha said quietly to Damon as he got to his feet, “just give him a little time. Come on, Jay, let’s go back so you can have a nap,” he said, turning back to his friend and holding out a hand towards him.

“Okay,” Jaylon agreed nervously, taking Micha’s hand and getting to his feet. He was still a little unsure about being this close to Damon, but he was starting to get used to the large man and as long as Damon didn’t try to touch him at all, Jaylon was fair sure he could keep his panic at bay.

“And while Jay has his nap, maybe I can have my cuddle,” Damon said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the top of Micha’s head as the three of them headed back towards the clearing.

“I think I could probably agree to that,” Micha said, turning to look up at Damon with a grin. He really did love his cuddles, particularly with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there are definitely a few moments we absolutely love in this chapter; please do leave us a review and let us know what your favourite was.


	67. Bad Mood Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a really bad day and makes a rather rash decision....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter and accept mine and Bicky's apologies (and don't throw rotting food at us) as we tell you that we will no longer be updating weekly. As both of us have other fanfictions being updated we've decided to update every two weeks instead. We are very sorry but hopefully you will take a look at our other work.

On Sunday Harry, Clay and Romy spent the night in the Slytherin dormitory; for Harry’s plan to work, and for him to show off a little bit, they all needed to go up to breakfast together. Daphne and Astoria had headed up for breakfast before the others had even finished dressing that morning, knowing that there was something going on and not wanting to get involved. Although, in truth, it was more Daphne than Astoria who wanted to keep the two of them out of it; her little sister had just agreed with a roll of her eyes. 

It was about ten minutes into the start of breakfast that Draco, Theo, Clayton, Romy and Harry were all stood together outside of the Great Hall, just around the corner and out of sight. If anyone saw them then the whole thing was going to be ruined. Harry hadn't told anyone what he was planning, though having seen him in action, Romy and Clayton were fairly sure they knew what their pack brother was up to. 

“Take my bag,” Harry said to Clayton as he handed over his book bag to his pack brother. Romy was stood with her arms folded over her chest, clearly disapproving. She didn't think that this was going to be the best use of Harry's skills but there was a small part of her that wanted to see Umbridge get her comeuppance for all the trouble she had caused them this year so far. 

“Do you really think that this is the best use of your time and energy?” Romy asked, giving a pointed look to Harry, who was grinning happily at the prospect of causing some mayhem; Clayton was little better, clearly looking forward to this every bit as much as Harry was. The fact that the two boys were so jubilant at the prospect of causing trouble did very little to alleviate Romy's concerns, however it did make her a little happier to see them both smiling. 

“I don’t understand,” Theo said. Neither he nor Draco had been told exactly what was happening but they were eager to see what other tricks Harry had up his sleeve after all he had hinted at the day before. 

“Just watch,” Clayton said as Harry crouched down on the floor, finding it easier to transform when he was lower to the ground. Theo and Draco watched in fascination as their friend shrunk and morphed until he was a beautiful falcon. 

“Wow,” Theo said, clearly impressed by what he had just witnessed. Even Draco was looking as if he was utterly amazed, having known nothing about Harry’s animagus ability before now; he didn’t know of anyone other than Professor McGonagall who had an animagus form, and he certainly hadn’t expected it from the teenage werewolf. 

“Bad idea,” Romy said, shaking her head at the bird as he flapped his wings and prepared for flight. Taking to the air, Harry circled his friends before landing upon Romy’s shoulder and rubbing his head against hers in a rather affectionate manner. 

“I thought werewolves couldn’t be an animagus too?” Draco questioned in slight shock as he looked at the falcon, admiring Harry in his other form. He was certainly keen to sit down and talk to his friend about the whole process later; about how Harry had managed it, when he had first learned, and even what it felt like.

“Harry doesn’t exactly play by the rules; not even the laws of nature seem to apply to him,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. She remembered her own shock the first time she had seen Harry transform, though she had grown used to it by now. 

“So how is this going to help him steal the bow?” Theo asked with obvious scepticism. He wouldn’t deny that it was a useful skill, but the bow was still perched atop the head of one of their professors.

“You’ll see,” Clay said happily. “Come on, we need to be in our seats if this is going to work,” he said, flinging Harry’s book bag over his shoulder along with his own and leading the way into the Great Hall, the others following behind him; Harry however remaining behind, giving them some time to find their seats. 

It was difficult not to keep looking around expectantly, as they took their seats at the breakfast table, but the whole idea was to keep from giving anyone any clue that they might be involved, so the four of them made a point of serving themselves breakfast while they waited. As it happened, today was the first day where they were all actually having the same thing… Pancakes.

“I had forgotten it was pancake day, I can’t even remember the last time I had pancakes,” Romy said, deciding to spoil herself and covering hers in maple syrup. It was one of the few sweet breakfasts that she really did like… well that and waffles, which were her true favourite.

Clay went to comment, having drowned his own pancakes in syrup even more completely than Romy had with hers, but it was at that point that they all noticed the elegant falcon sweeping into the Great Hall, though no one else appeared to. Harry let out a quick series of small cries, which Clay thought sounded halfway between a squawk and a laugh and alerted a few more students and teachers to the bird’s presence as Harry began to circle the teacher’s table.  

“Oh Merlin, he’s actually going to do it,” Theo said, putting his fork down and turning his full attention to Harry; he really didn’t want to miss this. It wasn’t as though they needed to pretend nothing was happening now, not when half the school was watching the hawk circling the head table.

Clay let out a laugh as Harry dived and stole a bite of the pancakes from Dumbledore’s plate, flying back up higher before the headmaster could do anything to stop him. Clay wasn’t the only one who was apparently amused by this, given the spattering of laughter that sounded throughout the hall. Even several of the Gryffindor's seemed to be pretty amused by what was going on, though of course they were clueless as to whom the falcon was. 

Harry swooped back down from high up, landing halfway down the Gryffindor table this time. A few of the students sat back on their benches, or even stood up, trying to get away from the hawk that was now help itself to some of the pancakes. With a shriek, Harry took off again, narrowly missing grazing Ron with his talons, this time. 

Harry flew back in the direction of the teacher’s table, aiming for Dumbledore. The headmaster seemed to realise that something wasn’t right as the falcon came right for him. Ducking out of the way didn’t help however, as the birds talons closed around the elderly wizard’s hat before gaining height once more, under the watchful eyes of everyone present. 

“Did he just…?” Draco asked quietly with a disbelieving laugh and a shake of his head.

“Apparently,” Romy said, watching as Harry flew the length of the Great Hall before dropping the ugly hat at the Ravenclaw table. It was Luna who caught it, clearly being who Harry had intended to have it, and the blonde put it on her head, smiling. 

“He is completely nuts,” Theo muttered, as the bird then circled around again. Only now Umbridge and the Carrows had drawn their wands, and were now attempting to fire stunning spells at the creature. Though, out of all of the teachers that were present, they were the only ones trying to put a stop to the creature’s antics, the other professors seemed to just find it amusing. 

Romy had to place a hand on Clay’s arm to stop him from getting up and stopping them; she understood that he wanted to protect Harry from them, but they didn’t want to give the game away and let them know that the falcon was Harry. Clayton, however, looked as if he might explode; he was clearly agitated with not being able to protect his friend. He suddenly didn’t think that this was such a good idea, all the laughter fading from him face as he tensed up, trying not to do something to protect Harry. 

Harry, however, seemed to realise that the fun and games were over at this point; even more so when a jet of red light narrowly missed his left wing. It was time for the main part of the prank; aiming for Umbridge, Harry made a nose dive for her, delighted when the foul, toad like woman shrieked in fear when she saw him coming. 

It was going to be tricky with her on her feet and moving about, but he made sure that, as he grabbed for the hideous pink bow, he managed to take some of her hair with him, before taking flight and heading for the doors that lead out into the Entrance Hall. 

The moment that Harry was clear of the Great Hall, Clayton took a pancake and used it as a frisbee, starting a food fight as they had planned, throwing it across the room. His eyes met Luna’s two tables over and the two of them nodded, an unspoken agreement passing between them as she did the same thing, using her wand to make it go flying toward the Gryffindor table. 

Romy just sighed, knowing that this was the best way for Harry to return to them undetected and reluctantly she used her wand to levitate a pancake in the air in front of her, before having a rather ingenious idea. Adding maple syrup to it and cream, she flung it towards the Gryffindor table, her aim remarkably accurate as it hit Hermione in the face. 

Clay turned to look at her as he noticed what she had done, a grin breaking out of his face when he realised who Romy had used the pancake against. “If I wasn’t already head over heels…” he said with a wink.

At this point the other Slytherins all got into the action, some using their hands as Clay had done, the others using wands. Not wanting to be outdone, the Ravenclaws began to join in. The Hufflepuffs were initially a little reluctant but soon joined in on the fun too, and even the Gryffindor's did finally, though not Hermione, who had ended up with a mass of maple syrup and cream in her uncontrollably bushy hair, much to Romy’s pleasure. 

“I learnt from the best,” Romy said with a small smile to Clay. Her pack brothers had certainly taught her a thing or two since they had known each other. “Your Christmas present to me wasn’t in vain,” she added with a grin. She hadn’t really approved of the prank book, but she hadn’t been able to resist reading it, and it had been surprisingly insightful.

“You actually read that?” Clay asked with surprise. He had bought it as mostly a joke, but he loved the idea that Romy had actually used the book, had read up on pranks, despite her feelings on them in general.

“Of course; it was from you,” Romy said with a shrug as she took another pancake, this one with her hand and frisbeed it across the room. The other students around them all throwing their own pancakes and generally having a great time, much to the annoyance of the teachers, who were trying to put a stop to the craziness, with little success.

“Please tell me I can kiss you right now,” Clay said, a little breathlessly. He had been so looking forward to this prank but right in that moment he could only see Romy and the rest faded to background noise, none of it mattering.

“Oh alright,” Romy said, an amused smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. Clay smiled, one hand reaching out and resting on her waist, as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“You really are the girl of my dreams,” Clay said quietly, and Romy gave him a glowing smile, ducking a little as a pancake went flying past her head. 

“Will you two go get a room already,” Harry said as he rejoined them, stuffing the pink bow into his pocket and dragging a few pancakes onto his plate; he was rather enjoying the food fight going on around them, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still hungry, despite the one he had half eaten at the Gryffindor table while in his other form. 

“Shut up, Harry,” Clayton said huffily, as Romy just laughed, wrapping her arms around Clay’s waist and hugging him, an embrace that he returned as she leaned into him. 

“Let’s go to class,” Draco said somewhat stiffly, unable to look at either Clayton or Romy. He knew that it was never going to work with him and Romy, their kiss had been something close to disastrous, but that didn’t mean that he was ready to see her with someone else. 

In all the chaos no one noticed as the morning post began to be dropped upon their heads, the owls not daring to fly too low in case they were hit with flying food. It was certainly not a scene that they were used to being presented with when they entered the Great Hall. 

The three werewolves, Draco and Theo were all about to make a run for it when an owl made a beeline for them, a letter in its talons. It was Romy who noticed it first and pointed up at it with her free hand, the other one linked with Clayton’s.

The group of them looked up and Draco obviously recognised the creature, as he held out his arm for it to land on. Taking the letter and releasing the owl again, he ripped it open as they continued on their way out of the room. It was from his mother, he had known from the moment that he saw her familiar handwriting; he took the time to scan it over, enough to know that both she and Brax were fine, before pocketing to read in more depth later.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked quietly, as they started up the Grand Staircase, waiting just long enough to let Draco catch up with him, the others going ahead a little.

“Yes,” Draco assured him, “from Mother. I will read it properly later, but both she and Brax are okay.” Harry simply nodded his understanding and the two of them hurried up the stairs, to catch up with the others who were waiting for them on the next landing. Harry was mildly aware that the safety of Draco's family rested upon his shoulders, the safety of a lot of people did and it was a relief to know that Narcissa and Brax were safe, at least for the moment. 

“We’ll end this, Draco, I promise,” Harry said, smiling at him reassuringly as they headed for class together. Draco nodded in agreement; he knew that they would end it and they would do it together. He didn't want Harry to feel guilty over the fate of his family, there was little they could do about it, the circumstances were out of their control. Draco was simply grateful that Harry was willing to help him. 

FGHP

Dumbledore had been far from impressed by the display at breakfast that morning. He was fairly sure that that the beast that had run riot in the Great Hall hadn’t been a normal falcon, but unfortunately for him there were not currently any falcon animagi registered; he had taken the time to check the full register after he had finally managed to help get the student body out of the Great Hall and on their way to class.

There was one person who seemed likely to pull such a stunt, and he had noticed that Harry had not been sitting with his friends at the time, but as a werewolf, even with Severus’ training, it should not have been possible for the boy to be able to transform. However, he still thought that the teenager was behind it in some way and he would not tolerate such behaviour.

He had made up his mind, determined to figure out the truth and get some answers; therefore he sent an elf to catch Harry after his first lesson of the day, and inform the boy that he was expected in the headmaster’s office at lunch time. As such, the bell signalling the end of the second lesson and the start of lunch having sounded about ten minute ago, Albus was currently waiting for Harry to arrive. The teenager was late, of course; Albus knew that it was something that Harry did to deliberately annoy him, to try and control the situation, but that knowledge didn’t make it any less infuriating. 

Albus walked across his office, letting his fingers trail over the many valuable items there; though he lingered a little on the true treasures he kept hidden amongst them: Tom Riddle’s original wand; the Sword of Gryffindor, which had now been imbued with the magic of Fiendfyre; the full set of all three Deathly Hallows. The latter three items were by far his favourite, they were so small, so innocent by themselves but together they gave him so much power. He treasured them above all other things. 

“You could at least pretend to care about me,” Harry said huffily as he threw the door to the office and stormed in, dropping himself into a chair next to the desk. “Some people might find it a little rude to be summoned like that, with almost no notice,” he said, turning to glare at the headmaster as he spoke, taking the last bite of the sandwich he had had an elf bring him.

Dumbledore turned slowly, a forced smile on his lips as he tried to find some patience to deal with the belligerent teenager. “Some people might find someone barging into their office a little rude too, Harry,” Albus pointed out. “And besides, I was under the impression you didn’t appreciate disingenuous actions.”

“True,” Harry said as he swallowed his rather poor excuse for lunch, an amused smirk forming on his lips, having to admit that the headmaster did make a good point. “I assume there was a reason you have deprived me of what could have been a good meal and insisted I come here instead?”

“Of course,” Albus said, as he calmly made his way around his desk and lowered himself into his chair. Harry was watching him closely, though the headmaster wasn’t particularly bothered by this and so simply kept his eyes fixed upon the teenager as well. 

“Yeah, you’re going to have to elaborate because I have nothing to say to you,” Harry said after a few moments of tense silence. “This is your meeting, so I would appreciate it if you could say your bit so I can grab something more than a small sandwich to eat before my afternoon classes start.”

“Indeed, I imagine you are hungry,” Dumbledore said. “I did notice that you had rather a hurried breakfast this morning, before you and your friend’s left.”

“That food fight was just too much crazy for so early in the morning,” Harry said with an obviously exaggerated sigh. “You know I like the quiet life. And such a shame, all those wasted pancakes. Besides, I didn’t want to be late to potions.”

“Harry…” the headmaster said, sounding as though he was struggling to contain his annoyance in the face of the young man’s sarcasm and attitude. “I was referring to the attack upon several members of staff by a falcon prior to the food fight you mentioned,” he said a little stiffly. He was also rather put out that Luna Lovegood had disappeared from the Great Hall before he had had a chance to retrieve his hat and he had had trouble locating her since.

“Oh right, yeah, Clay and Draco mentioned something about that,” Harry said, with an almost convincing look of surprise. “I just thought they were pulling my leg. I mean… a falcon, in the Great Hall… That’s just silly.”

“I know you had something to do with it, Harry,” the headmaster said firmly. Harry’s words were doing nothing to dissuade his belief that the young man was behind the morning’s eventful breakfast.

“Me, Sir?” Harry said with an innocent smile that didn’t fool Dumbledore for a second. “I’m not sure how you think I had something to do with it. I wasn’t even there; I had to run back to the dormitory, I forgot one of my books,” he explained.

“Harry…” Dumbledore said warningly, leaning forward on his desk as he glared at the young man across from him.

“Please tell me how you think I had anything to do with it,” Harry said, as though it was the headmaster who was testing his patience, and he was simply being indulgent by offering to listen to Dumbledore’s mad theories.

“Are you an animagus?” the headmaster asked, his eyes narrowed, as he watched Harry closely. He was certain the boy wouldn’t tell him the truth if he was, but he hoped to be able to tell if he was lying. It should have been impossible for the werewolf to have had the ability to be an animagus; however, it was also meant to be impossible for anyone to survive the killing curse and yet here he was, the only survivor; with nothing to show for it other than an unattractive scar upon his forehead. 

Harry let out a short laugh in response to the headmaster’s question. “We both know that it’s impossible for a werewolf to be an animagus,” he said, with a shake of his head. 

“When it comes to you I am not so sure,” Albus said, a thoughtful expression on his face. He really didn’t know what to make of the young man across from him; every time he thought he had Harry figured out he found himself surprised again, and he was half convinced that between Harry’s magical ability and Severus’ teaching, the boy might just have managed the supposedly impossible.

“Well I’m flattered,” Harry said, pressing a hand to his heart, “but I’m not the animagus you’re looking for. I’m a werewolf remember; would be kinda cool though,” he added, considering the possibility with a crooked smile. “I wish I could fly like that.”

“Look, Harry…” the headmaster insisted, growing tired of what appeared to be Harry’s attempts to mock him. He had honestly never known a student quite like him, and hoped he never did again. 

“No, you look,” Harry said, growing bored of the game and sitting up in his chair. “If this is the only reason you called me in here, then I have better things to be doing with my time.”

Dumbledore scowled. Without further proof, there really was very little he could do; he was half tempted to give him detention anyway, but that would hardly encourage Harry to be co-operative. Even with the vow, he knew that Harry could make things difficult, and he really didn’t need that hassle; he was more curious to find out if Harry really did have the ability to transform or not, than he was keen on handing out punishments.

“Okay, I take that as permission to leave,” Harry said, getting up from his chair and heading for the door. He really couldn't be bothered with the headmaster right now and he was hungry, barely having eaten anything at breakfast and only a sandwich for lunch so far. 

“Harry,” Albus said firmly, and the teenager stopped and turned to look at him. "I am aware that you are friends with Miss Lovegood,” the headmaster said. “Perhaps you could see to the safe return of my hat."

Harry gave a snort of amusement at that. "I will ask,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, “but I imagine she will be reluctant. Hats do suit her so well, after all," he added with a smile and a chuckle as he headed out of the office. “Oh and Sir,” he added as he reached the doorway, “next time, if it isn’t about the mission or Voldemort, don’t bother summoning me here.”

FGHP

Harry had really enjoyed the madness during breakfast, but now, as he made his way towards the first of his afternoon classes, charms, he thought back over the day so far; there was a clear downward progression from its promising start. He hadn’t even had time to go and get more lunch after leaving Dumbledore’s office as he had hoped. Potions that morning had been incredibly boring and, when he had been given permission to check on the progress of his Felix Felicis potion, he had then had to listen to a ten minute lecture from Slughorn about the invention of the potion, all of which he had already been aware of.

Then on the way to his next class he had been cornered by a nervous looking house elf who had given him instructions to visit Dumbledore at lunch, which had made his rapidly sinking mood take a full out nose dive. Ancient Runes had admittedly been slightly better, but the mountain of homework they were assigned had left even Draco complaining, and so Harry hadn’t had high hopes of the day turning around as he headed off to the headmaster’s office.

Sure enough, when he had reached the office a little late, Dumbledore hadn’t disappointed. The headmaster somehow seemed to have worked out that Harry had been involved in the prank at breakfast that morning, though there was no proof, and had just generally been asking far too many questions and been too nosey for Harry’s liking. He probably could have dealt with having to see the stupid old coot if it had actually been about the Horcruxes or something, but no, it was about a stupid prank. 

Harry did feel confident, however, that he had come off calm and collected for the duration of the meeting, despite having felt the desire to dive across the desk and strangle the loony old man with his bare hands the whole time. So he was counting that as a win; but even that did little to make him feel any better as he flopped down in a chair next to Clay in charms.

“Dumbledore is such a dick,” Harry said grumpily, and Clay just snorted in amusement at the rather childish insult. Draco and Theo on the desk in front of them also turned around and gave Harry a smile, having apparently heard too.

“The meeting went well then,” Clay said, but when Harry turned to glare at him, he realised that his best friend was genuinely not in a good mood at all. “Don’t let the man get you down,” he said with a shrug. He realised that Harry wasn’t even listening and so opened his book and slouched in his chair, just like Harry was, pretending to pay attention to the small wizard at the front of the classroom. 

FGHP

“Sorry I’m being a grump,” Harry said, nudging his best friend as they made their way from Charms to Arithmancy with Professor Vector, which was thankfully the last class of the day. Harry was well and truly ready for day’s lessons to be over just so he could retreat to somewhere quiet and work on his homework without having to deal with anyone. He did feel kind of bad for having brushed Clay off earlier though and so, despite his bad mood, looked up at him with an apologetic smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Clay said with a roll of his eyes. He knew he would probably be in a bad mood too if he had had to spend his lunch time with Dumbledore, so he had already decided he wouldn’t hold it against his friend, at least not this time. “You have an hour of Arithmancy to cheer you up now.”

“Aww, that just makes me kind of miss Lukas too,” Harry said with a pout. “I wanna go home,” he said, his voice half a whine as he leaned against Clay’s side as they walked, making it rather difficult for Clay to keep them both upright.

“Stop it,” Clay chastised with a laugh, pushing Harry off him gently. “You know I am all for going home but…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said with genuine sadness in his voice, “I know. Just turning into one of those days,” he tried to explain. “And I had such high hopes with all the fun we had at breakfast; sometimes it just feels like it is always something.”

“I know what you mean,” Clay said, throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulders as they headed towards class. “Just get through this class then we can just go back to our room and forget about everything else for the evening.”

“That does sound good,” Harry said, before turning to look up at Clay with an apologetic half smile, “but I was thinking about going to talk to Professor Lupin. He was looking up some stuff about those people that attacked us and I wanted to see if he found anything.” 

“Well I guess I will just have to suffer through some time alone with Romy,” Clay said with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, because that is such a hardship,” Harry said with a chuckle, shaking his head and brushing Clay’s arm from around his shoulder, as they reached the classroom. “The way you two are going at the moment, I am starting to think that I am going to have to start having more meetings with Professor Lupin.”

“I think… oh I don’t know,” Clay said, thinking better of saying it but Harry looked at his friend questioningly as the two of them took their seats at a desk. 

“What do you think?” Harry asked, watching as Clay ran a hand through his dark curls, clearly over thinking everything. 

“It’s stupid,” Clay said with a shrug. Harry was having a bad enough day without listening to him worry about something that was probably not even an issue anyway. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I do worry; what’s bugging you?” Harry asked. He really wasn’t in the mood to listen to Clay go on about how much he loved Romy but Clay had always been there for him and he owed Clay this. 

“It’s not worrying me, I just think…” Clay said, sighing and turning on his chair to face Harry, a serious expression on his face. “I think she’s finally coming around, you know, and I’m so happy...” 

“But…” Harry added for him, hearing the hesitation in his friend’s voice, the concern that was there, despite Clay’s claim that he wasn’t worried.

Clay sighed, hating that Harry could see right through him. “What if she was right and I’m not good enough for her?” he asked. He felt like he had spent so long hoping that Romy would change her mind, that he hadn’t actually taken a moment to consider what it might be like if she really did.

“Seriously?” Harry snapped irritably. “You finally have her and now you doubt yourself?” he asked incredulously. Clay was confident, always went after what he wanted, and Harry knew how much his friend wanted Romy, so he didn’t understand why now, of all times, Clay would suddenly have such a crisis of self-doubt.

“Harry…” Clay said, a little taken aback by Harry snapping at him. He knew Harry was in a bad mood, but he had already said that he thought it was stupid; it had been Harry who had insisted he tell him. 

“No, she’s your girl, you just have to work for it,” Harry said a little dismissively, pulling his books from his bag and turning to face the front, before sighing and turning to face Clay again. “At least she’s here; at least you’re with her. What do you have to complain about?” he demanded to know.

“Harry, what’s got into you?” Clay asked, staring at his friend with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. He was aware that his friend missed Fenrir, he could only imagine how difficult it would be separated from the person he loved but there was nothing that could be done about it now and it was Harry who had insisted they come to this place. 

“You complaining about nothing has got to me,” Harry told him. “Merlin, my mate is hundreds of miles away and I miss him every day; you have Romy with you always. Stop complaining about not being good enough for her because Merlin knows I’m nowhere near good enough for Fen and I’m pretty sure he loves me anyway. Besides if she wants you, I don’t see the problem.” 

“You didn’t have to be such a dick about it,” Clay said, turning and grabbing his own copy of Numerology and Grammatica from his bag. “I told you it was stupid, it was you who insisted I tell you,” he added grumpily under his breath.

“Whatever, Clayton,” Harry huffed, as Professor Vector came into the class, calling for silence, as he started the lesson.

FGHP

“Harry!” Clay called after his friend, as Harry hurried off after the end of the lesson, without even saying anything.

“Where’s he going?” Draco asked, as he stepping up next to Clay and watching their friend go. “Is he in that much of a bad mood?” He had heard Clay and Harry arguing at the beginning of class, and knew that Harry been summoned to see Dumbledore at lunchtime, which always seemed to end badly.

“To see Lupin, or at least that better be where he is going,” Clay said. He wanted to trust that Harry could take care of himself, but he couldn’t help the worry he felt; he knew that at least if his pack brother had gone to see the professor, he was fairly sure that Harry would be fine.

“You aren’t going to follow him?” Draco asked, a little surprised. Clay had practically been stalking Harry around the castle since that day in Hogsmeade and he knew that the older teenage werewolf was always worrying about his friend; for Clay not to follow Harry was a huge deal. 

“Have you ever encountered Harry in one of his bitchy moods?” Clay asked, turning to look at Draco as though he was a little nuts for even suggesting about going after Harry.

“Um, well, no,” Draco admitted. He knew that Harry could be pretty difficult sometimes, but he had managed to not get caught on the wrong end of Harry’s temper so far. He truly hoped that it stayed that way too. 

“Trust me, not even I dare follow him,” Clay told him with a dry chuckle. “I am pretty sure that even Fenrir is a little scared of him when he gets like that. It’s better to let him cool down for a while. He can be a right arse when he’s in a bad mood,” he added with a scowl. 

“Don’t you have to follow him, regardless of his mood?” Theo asked, joining the other two, just as Harry rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and was at last out of sight. 

“If he’s going where he said he was, then he’ll be okay; I just hope that’s where he’s going. Professor Lupin seems to do him some good. He’s missing… Fenrir a lot.” As Clay said the name of his Alpha he had to whisper it, just in case someone else was eavesdropping. 

“Doesn’t he think the rest of us miss our families?” Draco asked with a frown. “I would love to get to see my Mother and baby brother once a month like you three get to,” he pointed out.

“I know,” Clay said with a sigh. “Harry and I were never really away from our Dads growing up though, and it isn’t like Harry has ever been very good at hearing no, or not getting what he wants,” he added with a shrug. “He’ll be fine, once he has a bit of a temper tantrum.”

Theo gave a snort of amusement at the way Clay managed to make Harry sound so childish, though he had to admit that some of Harry’s behaviour was certainly reminiscent of a young child. Clay, however, knew the extent of what could happen when Harry got in one of his moods and he really didn't want to end up in another fist fight that would land him in even more trouble with the Alpha than he was already in. 

“And I thought I was spoilt,” Draco said with an amused smile. He knew full well that both his parents had pampered to his every whim when he was younger, and that his mother only became more indulgent as his father started to turn against them.

“Draco, you are,” Theo said, with a shake of his head. “Come on, let’s go see if we can get some of this Arithmancy homework done before dinner. Bet Romy will be in the Library,” he added, smirking at Clay, when it looked like the werewolf was about to complain.

FGHP

Remus has been thinking a lot about his future, specifically with the Greyback pack, since the last meeting he had had with Harry. He had seen how much the three pups actually looked forward to the full moons, and the genuine fear with which Harry had practically begged him to stop taking the wolfsbane potion. He had always managed to cope with being a werewolf but he had never been able to be at peace with it the way that the Greyback pack seemed to be. This had led him to wonder if there really was a better way.

He knew, however, that if he was going to give joining the pack a chance, then he had to face a few honest truths with Harry first. He had been treading around the difficult subject of Harry’s true parentage, but he wanted them to reach some kind of understanding about it before he actually accepted his place amongst the pack.

It wasn’t that Remus wanted to stop Severus from being Harry’s father, that wouldn’t do any of them any good; however, James was his best friend, and he could no longer pretend that it didn’t hurt to have Harry denying his paternal heritage. It was difficult enough to see Harry using the Prince name rather than the Potter one, despite knowing why.

He had made up his mind; he would try to find Harry and talk to him tomorrow, or after Defence Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday if he had to, but either way he would arrange for the two of them to sit down and talk properly one evening later in the week. He wanted to share what little he had found about the people who had attacked the three pups as well, so he would be able to do that at the same time. 

As Remus was contemplating whether or not he would be going to the Great Hall for dinner the door to his office flew open, startling him enough that he was out of his chair and his wand was drawn as Harry barged into his office, clearly in a bit of a temper. Remus hadn’t seen the teenager in anything close to a bad mood since he had known him, it was quite something to witness as the stroppy young man threw himself into the chair by his fireplace and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Good evening,” Remus said as he replaced his wand back in his robes; he didn't think that he was going to need to defend himself against the teenager. “Are you alright, Harry?” he asked with genuine concern. 

“Oh yeah, bloody marvellous,” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “having the fucking time of my life here.” 

“Language, please,” Remus said with a sigh as he too took a seat; he didn't think he had ever heard Harry swear before but he supposed that it was probably not something that Fenrir was particularly fussed about either way in his pack. “I take it that something is bothering you,” he said calmly, wondering if Harry was going to open up and talk to him.

“Way to state the fucking obvious,” Harry grunted in true Fenrir style.

“Harry, I understand that you are in a bad mood," Remus said, trying to keep his patience, "but I really must insist you watch your swearing. I am still your professor after all.”

“No, you’re part of the pack, that trumps you being my professor and therefore I’m in charge so I’ll swear if I goddamn want to,” Harry told him a little smugly and still in a towering temper, really not in the mood to be lectured on his bad language.

Remus frowned. He hadn’t thought that anyone would be able to out strop Sirius, but it seemed that Harry was going to give it a damn good try. “If that is the way you speak to the subordinates of your pack then perhaps I don’t want to be a part of the pack after all,” he stated a little bluntly. 

“We’ll see what Fen has to say about that,” Harry snarled. He didn't think that the Alpha was going to let Lupin just turn down his place in their pack, but it would be easier on all of them if the professor would join them willingly.

“Yes, well, I’m sure Fenrir would be delighted to know about your little temper tantrum too. Now are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or why you came here? I assume it was not to berate me.” 

“Had a shit day," Harry explained bluntly. "I just wanted to get away from it all; I’m sick of being bossed around and controlled all the fucking time.” 

“So you came here?” Remus asked with a frown, deciding that he would let the profanities slide this time, it simply wasn’t worth the argument. 

“Well I thought you might actually listen to me, and skip all the judgemental and over protective crap that I get from everyone else,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But I can totally leave, just go flying or something if you’d rather,” he said, privately hoping that the professor wouldn’t send him away, particularly given he knew he had been fairly rude to him so far.

“I am quite happy to listen to you, and I am certainly not sending you away,” Remus told him firmly. “What is it you want to talk about? Would you like to talk about what has put you in this mood?” 

“Urg, definitely not,” Harry said; living the day had been frustrating enough, he didn't want to talk his way through it again now. “Can we just talk about something else actually?”

“Alright, how about the rather impressive falcon at breakfast," Remus suggested with a knowing smile. "I’ve never seen such a magnificent creature, especially not one so cheeky.” 

Harry grinned, digging his hand into his pocket and bringing out the pink bow, waving it in the air for a moment before tucking it safely back into his pocket. “I’m quite sure I don’t know anything about it, Sir,” he said with a smirk. 

“Oh, of course not,” Remus returned, smiling at the sight of the hideous pink bow. He wished that he had had the courage to do something as daring as a student at Hogwarts. “So you’re telling me that there is no way that that falcon could have actually been you?” he asked with a knowing smile. 

“Of course not," Harry said looking pleased with himself; he knew he was perhaps being a bit obvious about the truth of it, but he didn't think that Lupin was a threat to him, and it seemed that the professor had already figured it out anyway. "It’s impossible for a werewolf to be an animagus, especially when there aren’t any registered falcon animagi,” he pointed out, smiling sweetly.

“And I am supposed to believe that you would have registered?” Remus said, smiling truly now; it reminded him a lot of what James, Sirius and Peter had done for him when he had told them that he was a werewolf. 

“You know me, Professor, I always follow the rules,” Harry said with a completely straight face, looking the very picture of innocence, though Lupin was clearly not fooled for a moment. 

“So much like your father,” Remus said with a chuckle, shaking his head. “James never thought much of the rules either.”

“Don’t,” Harry said shaking his head, really not wanting to get into the whole issue of his biological father today of all days.

“You are so much like him,” Remus said with a sad sigh. “He was an unregistered animagus too, you know. James, Sirius and Peter all became animagus to help me on the full moon.”

“Yeah, that’s really sweet and all, but he isn’t my Dad,” Harry told him coldly.

“But that’s something we really need to talk about, Harry," Remus said, pleading with the teenager to see reason, "because as much as you don’t want to discuss this, James, my best friend, and your mother’s husband, is your father.”

“How dare you!?” Harry raged, suddenly getting to his feet and slamming his hands onto the desk. “I know that my Dad isn’t really biologically mine, I get that, but he raised me. He gave me everything; I had the most amazing childhood. Whoever this James guy is, and I get that he is important to you, he isn’t my Dad. Just because he fucked my Mum sixteen years ago doesn’t make him my Dad.”

“Harry…” Remus tried to interrupt; he realised now that it might not have been wise to push the issue when Harry was in such a bad mood already, but he hadn't thought that he would react quite so badly. 

“NO!” Harry shouted. “Don’t you dare try to tell me that Severus isn’t my Dad when he was the only parent I knew until I met Damon.” 

“I’m not!” Remus insisted. “I would never try to deny everything that Severus has done for you, but you are living in denial. James IS your father.”

“No, he isn’t,” Harry said, enraged that Remus was daring to force the issue when he had clearly stated he didn’t want to discuss it, he was not in the mood for this. “I don’t give a flying fuck about James. As far as I’m concerned what my Dad told me is true; he loved my mum, they had me and Voldemort killed her, end of story.” 

“James died to protect you and Lily, Harry. He died so that you and your mother would have a chance at survival; does that mean nothing to you?” Remus asked desperately, wanting Harry to understand that James should at least be considered and discussed. 

“If that’s true then he couldn’t even stay alive long enough to be a real Dad to me,” Harry snarled. He believed Lupin when he said that James was biologically his father, but he had died and been gone from his life before they had really even had a chance to be a family.

“And is that so different to what Severus is doing right now?” Remus pointed out. That was half of what had convinced him about how much Severus must love Harry, if he had cared enough to more or less sacrifice himself much like Lily and James had done all those years ago.

“He isn’t dead,” Harry insisted, feeling a little sick at the very idea of his Dad being gone. He had seen the proof that he wasn't though, he reminded himself, he had visited him in the medical wing, he had listened to his heart beating.

“He might as well be,” Remus snapped; the image of Severus on the floor at Grimmauld Place, dying from what Dumbledore had done, was burned into his mind, and, despite the headmaster's assurances, he wasn't sure that the potions master would live through this.

“How fucking dare you!" Harry bellowed. "My Dad isn’t dead, I’m doing everything to make sure that he’s alive and you say that. You’re a fucking coward, a poor excuse for a werewolf too and an even worse man for it. You’re pathetic!” 

“And going to get yourself killed in the process," Remus told him, voicing his fears; he didn't know if he would ever forgive himself if Harry actually lost his life now, after having survived so much. "Even if you can’t accept that James died for you because he loved you as his son, then you at least accept that Lily, your mother, died for you. Dying now is no way to thank her for that sacrifice.”

Harry didn’t even know what to say to that, staring at the man across the desk from him, fury in both of their eyes. Slamming his palms against the desk once more, Harry let out a cry of rage, before swinging his arm and deliberately sending several fragile looking artefacts flying to the ground, smashing into pieces loudly.

“HARRY!” Remus exclaimed in shock at the sudden outburst, but it was clear that the teenager was too angry to listen.

“I’ll show you how grateful I am for their so called sacrifice,” Harry snarled turning on his heel and storming from the room. He was sick of not knowing anything about his own life. He wasn’t waiting around anymore, he was going to the Ministry and getting the prophecy that started it all because right now he needed answers. 

FGHP

“So Remus didn’t calm you down then,” Clay said as Harry stormed into the Slytherin common room and heading straight for the dormitory. At once Clay, Draco, Theo and Romy were on their feet and following him. 

Harry had gone to the forest room after his argument with Professor Lupin, and not finding Romy and Clay had just agitated him more; then he had got caught in the mass of students leaving the Great Hall after dinner, even getting taunted by Ron, none of which helped his increasingly bad mood; in truth, it was a miracle that he hadn't punched the redhead.

“Merlin, Harry, what’s rattled your cage?” Theo asked as Harry kicked at his trunk hard enough that the others were surprised his foot didn’t go through it. 

“I’m so fucking pissed off about not knowing anything!” Harry raged, grabbing Theo’s Rememberall and throwing it across the room so it shattered against the wall. 

“Harry, that was mine!” Theo complained as he frowned at the glass fragments all over the ground. It wasn’t as though he used it often, but it had still been given to him as a present.

“Maybe we should go to the forest room,” Romy suggested, though somewhat hesitantly. When he was in this kind of temper he scared her a little and she was more than happy to stand a little way behind Clay just in case Harry’s anger got a little out of control. 

“NO!” Harry shouted, before a determined expression slowly formed on his face. “I’ve got a better idea of where to go,” he told them forcefully, a glint of determination in his eyes.

“I’m going to think this is a bad idea, aren’t I?” Romy said with a sigh, a sinking feeling in her gut about exactly where Harry wanted to go. She could read her pack brother well and could see the kind of mood he was in. 

“I have to get some answers, and I am so fucking tired of waiting!” Harry shouted suddenly rounding on her, not really wanting to hear her opinion, but Clay stepped between the two of them and growled warningly at his friend. He didn’t want to fight his best friend but if Harry started on Romy then Clay would care very little what the Alpha would do to him, he would protect Romy whatever the cost.

“You want to go to the Ministry?” Draco asked with a sigh, realising where Harry was going with this, wondering if Harry was actually serious about going there now, if he could really be that stupid. The blond was keen to draw Harry’s attention away from Clay and Romy before he ended up in a fight with his two pack siblings, something that wouldn’t help anything.

“Yes,” Harry said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking between the four of them expectantly. He knew that it wasn’t the best idea in the world but he had had a bad day and he was impatient. Dumbledore, and then Remus, had royally pissed him off; he needed to feel the element of control again. 

“I get why you want to, Harry, but I am not sure that’s such a good idea,” Theo said a little nervously, not wanting to rile his friend up any more than he was already. “Shouldn’t we at least wait until the weekend?” He was worried that right now would mean that there was more chance of being caught. 

“No, I am done waiting. I am going tonight,” Harry told them firmly, not willing to budge on this. “If any of you want to join me then great, but I am going either way.”

“I’m not sure,” Theo said, glancing at Draco to see if his friend agreed with him on just how crazy this whole thing seemed. Obviously he had known that Harry intended to go to the Ministry at some point soon, but to just go on a whim, because Harry was having a bad day, that didn’t seem particularly wise.

“Then stay here,” Harry said with a shrug. “Romy isn’t coming,” he added; he would actually feel a little better knowing that Theo was staying at the castle with his pack sister, rather than leaving her there completely unprotected.

“I think I can make that choice for myself,” Romy said huffily, crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped around Clay to glare at Harry. She didn’t truly want to go to the Ministry with them but that didn’t mean that she was going to just let her pack brothers decide for her; and she was starting to think, that given Harry’s mood, it might be better if she did join them. 

“Harry’s right,” Clay said, turning to face her and at least managing to almost look apologetic about it as he spoke to her. “If we’re really doing this, you’re not coming,” he said firmly, reaching out to put a hand on her arm. He didn’t want to risk her going because he knew that if it came down to it he would protect Romy before Harry, following his heart rather than his head. If she remained behind then at least he could focus on keeping Harry safe and not worrying about whether she was safe or not. 

“Clay...” Romy protested, shrugging him off and looking annoyed. She didn’t appreciate them thinking that she wasn’t capable of coming with them, though she knew that that wasn’t the main reason why they were wanting her to stay behind. 

“No,” Draco said firmly, giving her a knowing look, trying to communicate with her without words. “They’re right, stay here,” he told her, a little pleadingly. He needed her to stay behind; he needed to know that if something went wrong she would know where they were and could alert someone to help them. 

“Fine,” she said in a huff, throwing her arms in the air before crossing them over her chest and turning her back on the others. She realised why Draco wanted her to stay, needing her to be their backup plan. However, she fully intended on being more than just a backup plan.

“So you’ll agree when it's Draco who tells you to stay here?” Clay asked incredulously, a pout on his face.

“No, I am agreeing because all three of you wanted me to stay here,” Romy replied with a sigh, turning back to face Clay. “Honestly, Clayton, just be glad I am agreeing to stay without more of a fight,” she told him, going on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, linking one arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go,” Harry said impatiently. He really was pleased that the two of them were working things out, but he didn’t want to waste time while they made puppy dog eyes at each other.

“Do we need anything with us?” Draco asked. It would be pretty bad for them to get all the way to the Ministry only to realise they forgot something important. He was also looking for any reason to delay them going, to give Harry some time to change his mind. 

“Don’t think so,” Harry said, clearly thinking it over just to be sure. “Wands and ourselves, I think. So are you coming with us, Draco?” he asked. He already knew that there was no way that Clay would stay behind, but he wasn’t certain about the blond. Harry wouldn’t have begrudged Draco staying behind; they were friends and that wouldn’t change if he decided not to come. This wasn’t Draco’s fight and Harry could understand that. 

“I’m coming with you,” Draco said firmly, with a nod of his head. He didn’t miss the worried look that Theo gave him, but he wanted to help Harry, because that was the only way that this war was going to end, the only way he would be able to see his family safe.

Not seeing any reason to waste any more time, Harry headed for the door without looking back at the others, just expecting them to follow him. Giving Romy an apologetic smile, Clay quickly followed; Romy sighed, and she, Draco and Theo headed after him, back out into the main common room. A few people glanced their way as they headed for the exit, but the Slytherins were far too used to seeing the five of them together to actually think anything of it.

“We’ll need to get passed the school boundaries, so that we are outside the wards,” Harry said once they got outside the common room and the five of them were alone again; though pointing this out was a little unnecessary given they had discussed this all before at length. 

Thankfully it seemed that most of the students had gone to their common rooms, dorms or the library, because the corridors were largely empty. It wasn’t curfew yet anyway, so it wasn’t as though they weren’t allowed to be in the corridors, but it might take some explaining if someone realised they were heading towards the edge of the castle grounds.

“Don’t even suggest me and Theo wait here,” Romy said, as they reached the doors out into the school grounds, when Clay opened his mouth to say something to her. She chuckled when he promptly closed it again, and just wrapped an arm around her to help keep her warm against the cold of the February night.

The five of them made their way out of the castle together, the moonlight and flickering light from the castle windows casting shadows from the Quidditch pitch across the grass and lighting their way across the grounds. It was cold outside, and the group of them walked together in silence, Harry leading the way with determination. 

“Where do you think you are going?” a voice called out, and all five of them turned towards the silhouetted figure standing in the shadows a short distance away. “You should probably head back up to the castle, it’s getting late,” the person said again, as he started to head towards them.

“We…” Draco started to say, hesitating, not sure how to explain what they were doing out so late.

“Just fancied a walk,” Harry finished for him. “We’ll head up in a bit,” he promised, silently wishing that this person would just leave already. He didn’t want to have to stun anyone before they even got off of the castle grounds but he would do what was needed to get to the Ministry with as little fuss as possible.

“Harry?” the unknown person asked, as he got closer; close enough that they were able to make out his face properly, and then his Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform.

“Cedric?” Harry replied. “What are you doing out here so late?” he asked, though he felt a bit stupid when the head boy simply gestured at what he was wearing. “Oh right, Quidditch practice,” Harry said with a forced smile.

“Yep, but that still doesn’t tell me what you are doing out here,” Cedric said, looking between the five of them suspiciously. “And no I don’t believe that you lot are just out here for a pleasant stroll. What’s going on, Harry?”

“Nothing; don’t worry about it, Cedric,” Harry said dismissively, not wanting for the head boy to get involved. Having Cedric involved was just more trouble than it was worth. 

“Harry, the five of you, heading towards the school gate, after dark…” Cedric pointed out, with a look of disbelief. “Seriously, what are you up to?”

“Trust me when I say that you really don’t want to know,” Harry told him with a wry smile. “Please just let it go, Cedric,” he requested, aware of the others sharing concerned looks around him. 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Cedric said, making up his mind. “I won’t ask any more questions but I’m coming with you,” he told them seriously. He knew that it was unlikely that he could talk Harry out of whatever he was up to, but he could at least try to keep the young werewolf from doing anything too stupid or reckless.

“Oh… no, I don’t think that is a very good idea,” Harry said shaking his head. “We’ll be just fine and…”

“Not happening, Harry,” Cedric said with a very serious expression. “You have two choices; either we all go back up to the school, or we all go wherever it is you are going.”

“Harry, an extra wand probably wouldn’t hurt,” Draco whispered from where he was stood close behind him. “Plus this is all going to fail if he goes back up to the school and alerts the professors; we need him on our side.”

“Fine,” Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and sounding quite annoyed. He knew that Draco was right, but he really didn’t want to get Cedric caught up in this mess too. “Okay, well can we get going before someone spots the six of us standing here talking in the middle of the grounds and starts asking questions.”

“After you,” Clay said with a wave of his hand. He wasn’t particularly pleased at their new addition either, but this was going to happen one way or another, so he figured Draco was right; they really could use all the help they could get.

FGHP

Amycus Carrow hated Umbridge; he knew that they were sticking close to the woman to get the inside information on Hogwarts for the Dark Lord, but that didn’t make her anymore tolerable to either him or his sister, Alecto. The two of them were currently walking on the grounds, where they could talk more freely, and at least get away from the dreadful woman’s demands for a few hours. 

He was lost in his thoughts, when Alecto’s arm was suddenly pressed against his chest, bringing him to a sudden halt. “What…?” he started to ask, but she shushed him quiet and with a frown he complied, looking in the direction she was gesturing.

There was a small group of people, gathered a little distance from the quidditch pitch, about half a dozen of them he guessed, and students if their size was any guide; he certainly didn’t recognise them as any of the staff, though it was too dark to be certain.

“This way,” Alecto instructed, pulling on his arm as they saw the group heading off across the grounds, heading suspiciously towards the school gates.

The two of them stuck to the shadows, watching curiously, and as they got closer to the school’s entrance they were able to duck into the woodland either side of the school gates and get far closer, hiding in the shadows and darkness that provided.

“That’s Prince and his friends isn’t it?” Amycus whispered to his sister, as Harry turned his head just enough to catch the small amount of light there was around them. Once he had recognised the boy, it was easy enough to work out who the others with him were likely to be and the Malfoy blond was a dead giveaway of the identity of one of the others.

They watched the teenagers, curious about what they would be doing this far out into the grounds so late at night, but it quickly became clear that there was more going on than a night time stroll, when four of the students stepped through the gate. The young girl, who they knew to be Romy Howard, reached out and grabbed the hands of two of the others, through the bars of the gates.

“Be careful,” they heard her say softly and she held on for a moment, when they both turned to look at her. 

“It’s just the Ministry, what could possibly go wrong,” the Danes boy said, and the girl snorted in amusement before finally letting go.

They watched as the boy next to Romy, who they couldn’t quite make out in the darkness, wrapped an arm over her shoulder and whispered something to her; whatever it was it seemed to appease her worry, because she leaned into him a bit more. A moment later there were two pops and four the others, on the far side of the gate, apparated away.

“The Dark Lord needs to hear about this,” Alecto whispered to him, and Amycus could only nod at that, not even knowing if there was enough light for her to see it. 

The two of them waited for Romy and the tall boy with her to turn and head back up towards the school, obviously in something of a hurry. “Come on,” Alecto said, grabbing Amycus' arm and pulling him out of the shadows and then through the gate, passed the wards; and a moment later, the two of them apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this. Please take a moment to leave a comment for us .... even if it is to say how stupid Harry is.


	68. Pissed off Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Clayton, Draco and Cedric head to the Ministry in search of the Prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with our new bi-weekly updates. But here is the highly anticipated (and perhaps dreaded) Ministry chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

Lord Voldemort sat at the end of the huge table that dominated the dining room of Malfoy Manor; he was alone in the room apart from the vast creature that was the basilisk, which lay curled all around him across the floor. His death eaters had given him their reports, and mostly he was satisfied with their progress; more towns were falling under his control, more witches and wizards were bowing to their Lord and Master. 

Bellatrix had detailed with great glee the successes that she and Lucius had had with extracting information from Sirius Black, though truthfully it was of little purpose in his plans. Though the news of what Dumbledore had done to Severus Snape was most curious indeed. He was aware of the headmaster’s manipulation of Harry Prince, but the extent of it was somewhat pleasing.

He was hopeful that with Dumbledore being so controlling he might be able to sway the boy to join him. The Prince boy would be a wonderful ally to him, powerful too; with the two of them together they would be unstoppable. 

“My Lord,” Alecto Carrow said a little breathlessly, as she barged in through the doors to the hall; Amycus was just behind her, the pair of them bowing deeply and respectfully. Clearly they had not forgotten how easy it was to earn the wrath of their Master.

“We have news... of Harry Prince,” Amycus said, as his sister fought to catch her breath; once they had apparated to Malfoy Manor, they had wasted no time in hurrying to tell the Dark Lord what they knew.

“Speak,” Voldemort instructed bluntly, his voice calm and firm despite the flicker of something close to anticipation he felt. For the two of them to have travelled from Hogwarts in such an obvious hurry meant news of significance; the Carrows would suffer greatly if this was not the case.

“Harry Prince is travelling to the Ministry,” Alecto said, straightening up and meeting Voldemort’s eyes. It was a bold move, but this was indeed valuable information.

“We saw him apparate away from just outside the school gates, with three other boys,” Amycus explained. “The other werewolf, Clayton Danes, said they were going to the Ministry.”

“Fetch me Gideon Howard,” Voldemort instructed as he got to his feet; the basilisk stirred at his feet but Voldemort laid a hand upon the creatures head, and the beast lay back down. He would travel to the Ministry, but he would not risk Harry Prince’s death just yet by taking the basilisk with him.

“My Lord,” Alecto said hesitantly, her brother already halfway to the doors. “There was one more thing…”

“What?” he demanded to know, as he slowly walked the length of the room towards the Carrow siblings. “Speak,” he instructed, feeling irritated by the hesitance.

“One of the boys, who went with the Prince boy,” Alecto told him, “it was Draco Malfoy.”

“You,” Voldemort said, gesturing at Amycus, “go. Fetch Gideon, bring him to be at once. Tell him to bring his best. You,” he went on, turning back to Alecto, “fetch me Lucius.”

He would take the werewolves with him to the Ministry, he would speak with the Prince boy himself, but first he would discuss the young Malfoy boy’s loyalties with Lucius. Perhaps this would even work out for the best, after all it seemed that Harry had come to trust young Draco; he would see to it that he had the loyalty of both boys before the night was through.

He had asked Draco to get close to Prince and had just let him get on with the task but now he wanted information. He had allowed the young Malfoy boy enough time and if he had failed or his loyalties seemed in any way to have wavered, then the young Malfoy boy would be punished. 

FGHP

“Come on!” Romy said as she broke into a run once she and Theo were inside the school once again. She didn’t know how long it was going to take Harry and the others to get into the Ministry and down to the Department of Mysteries, but she wanted to get them help as soon as possible.

“Where are we going?” Theo asked as he jogged to keep up with the young werewolf, thinking that she really was surprisingly fast. 

“Remus, I mean Professor Lupin; I need to go home, I need to get to Fenrir and tell him what’s going on,” Romy explained as they ran together, taking the stairs two at a time. 

“Why would he help you go home?” Theo asked in confusion. “Wouldn’t he just go to Dumbledore?” he was under the impression that the professors in the school were loyal to the headmaster, or at least most of them were.

Romy hesitated a moment, though not once slowing down the pace; she wasn’t sure if she should tell the Professor’s secret to Theo, despite trusting him with their own. It was not her responsibility or place to tell anyone what Professor Lupin was. “Just trust me, he’ll help us.” 

A little breathless, Theo didn’t respond again. The two of them arrived, a few minutes later, outside of Remus’ office door, just as he was coming out of it. The Professor looked a little startled to see Romy and Theo come charging up to him, both out of breath. 

“What on earth is the matter?” Remus asked, looking between the pair of them. “Are you alright?” 

“It’s Harry!” Romy gasped out as she fought to catch her breath. 

“Harry?” Remus asked in shock. It hadn’t been all that long since the young man had stormed out of this office. “What about him, what’s happened?” 

“He’s gone,” Romy said. “I have to go and tell Fenrir, please, I need to get him help before he gets himself into trouble!” 

“I don’t understand; where has he gone?” Remus asked. 

“The Ministry,” Theo said. “It’s a long story,” he added with a shrug when Remus looked at him questioningly. 

“Professor, please,” Romy asked pleadingly. 

“Alright but I’m coming with you,” Remus said firmly. 

“What’s with everyone wanting to tag along tonight?” Theo mumbled under his breath, with a roll of his eyes.

“If you are leaving this school under my watch it’s my responsibility to look after you,” Remus said, having heard what Theo said. The teenager looked astounded that his under the breath muttering had been heard. 

“You don’t have to come, Theo,” Romy said at once, not thinking that it was a great idea that Theo take along to the territory. 

“Yeah, and have Harry, Draco and Clay all kick my butt when they get back for letting you out of my sight? No thanks.”

“Oh fine,” Romy said, they really didn’t have time to argue anyway. “But I warn you, we’re going to the territory where we live. When I tell the Alpha what Harry’s done he’s going to be furious.” 

“You’re not going to scare me off,” Theo said, trying to sound a lot braver than he felt. “I’m not letting you do this alone, if anything that is more of a reason for me to go with you!” 

“I think we should get a move on if we’re going,” Remus said, sounding a little concerned about going himself. He really wasn’t sure that he should be going to the territory at all but now was not the time to over think it, not when Harry was in trouble. 

“Yes, we need to go,” Romy said as the three of them headed back inside of the office and heading over to the fireplace, which Remus unlocked with a wave of his wand. “We’re going to Lukas Faris’ house,” Romy told the two men. “I’ll go first. If he’s home it’ll be easier to explain rather than a stranger flooing in.” 

“Alright, off you go,” Remus said, handing over the pot of floo powder. Romy took a handful, stepped into the fireplace, shouted out her location and was gone. 

FGHP

Lukas had been trying to catch up on work; with all the time that he had been spending with Nell, he had been falling behind a little with his work. He had decided to stay late to give himself the chance to catch up and had not been expecting Romy to come tumbling out of his fireplace. 

At once he was on his feet, picking her up off the rug on the floor where she had landed. “Are you alright?” he asked as she dusted herself off and moved out of the way to allow the others enough space to get through too. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Romy said, turning as Theo came through the floo next, Lukas looking even more surprised to see a second teenager, one he had never seen before, also come into his home. 

“What’s going on?” Lukas asked in shock, eyeing the unknown teenager with suspicion, unsure whether or not to trust him, pushing Romy behind him, in case this person was a danger to them. 

“Harry’s in trouble, we need to get to Fenrir,” Romy explained in a rush as the fire burst into life for a third time and a grown man stepped out of the fire. “This is Theo and Professor Lupin, Remus, they’re helping me.” 

“Trouble? What kind of trouble?” Lukas asked, disregarding the introductions and turning to look Romy in the eye, the moment that he processed that Harry was in trouble. 

“Can we explain in the territory? I only want to say it once,” Romy said pleadingly; she didn’t want to waste time explaining everything to Lukas only to have to repeat herself to everyone else when they reached the clearing. 

“Alright,” Lukas said with a nod of his head, his head spinning with worry for the young submissive; he was curious about what had happened to Harry, but could hold that at bay long enough for them to get back to the territory and start sorting help for the teenager. “We should go then.” 

“You two don’t have to come,” Romy said, turning to look at Remus and Theo. “I’ll be safe with Lukas.” 

“We’ve come this far,” Remus said with determination; he still felt uneasy with the idea of heading into the Greyback pack, but he wasn’t about to go and just sit in his office and wait for news while Harry was in danger. 

“I promised Harry and Clay I wouldn’t leave you,” Theo added with a shrug, “I’m in it till the bitter end.” He might not have been willing to go to the Ministry with the others, but he still wanted to help, and helping Romy was the best way he could do that now.

“Alright, come on then,” Lukas said as the four of them headed for the door. Lukas gave Remus a rather odd look, not sure why, but feeling some kind of kinship with the man. He could smell that the man was a werewolf but it was a rather odd feeling and one that he didn’t have time to dwell on, not with his worry for Harry consuming him. 

Lukas and Remus were the only two who could apparate confidently; Romy had been practising but hadn’t quite got the hang of it and didn’t want to risk taking passengers just yet. Remus didn’t know where he was going either, so it was entirely up to Lukas, who took Remus and Theo under his arms, gathering them to him. 

Romy looked to her pack brother and nodded, confident that she would be able to make the journey to the clearing. Her dad had been helping her practice but this would still be the longest distance she would have travelled on her own without any assistance. 

FGHP

A scream tore through the clearing, putting everyone on alert, none more so than Jenson, who had heard that scream before; it had been many years but he remembered it like it was yesterday. Instantly he was on his feet, adrenaline pumping through him veins.

“Romy!” he shouted and went off at a run towards the apparition point without a second thought. Fenrir and Damon were not far behind, Tessie, Callie, Jaylon and Micha remaining by the fire; they hadn't been told not to move, but fear was doing a rather good job at keeping them where they were. 

“Don’t hurt them,” Lukas said quickly as the three dominants came rushing into the apparition point and spotting the two strangers with Romy on the ground sobbing, “They’re friends!” 

“What happened?” Fenrir demanded as Jenson rushed to Romy, who was clutching at her arm that seemed to be bleeding. 

“She splinched herself,” Remus said quickly, his attention on the young girl, doing his best to heal the wound in her arm; it was not severe but he didn’t want to leave it open and gaping for a second longer than they needed to. 

“What are you doing?” Jenson demanded with a snarl, not liking that the stranger was trying to cast magic on his daughter. “Don’t touch her!” 

“I am only trying to help,” Remus said, stumbling back a little as the larger wolf scooped the young girl into his arms and heading towards the clearing. 

“You should not have brought him here,” Fenrir snarled, nodding his head in the direction of Theo, who seemed to be a little bit in shock at suddenly finding himself in the middle of some woods, surrounded by five very obviously dominant werewolves. 

“He was insistent, he promised Harry and Clayton that while they were gone he would look after Romy apparently,” Remus explained; he hadn’t missed the fact that Fenrir hadn’t challenged his right to be there, which did nothing to make him feel any more comfortable about where they were.

“Gone?” Fenrir snarled. “Gone where?” he demanded to know. He had been sure that Romy’s sudden appearance was likely not a good sign, but to hear that his mate was not at Hogwarts, where he was at least somewhat protected, boiled a rage inside him.

“The Ministry of Magic,” Theo said bluntly, blurting out the truth in the face of the Alpha’s obvious anger. He was not stupid enough to mess around with a pissed off Alpha werewolf. “They’ve gone to get a prophecy.” 

Fenrir took hold of the young boy’s collar, making Theo let out a yelp of surprise, and began to drag him to the clearing. “Everyone, fire, now,” he shouted angrily before turning to Theo. “You will explain!” 

“Yes, sir,” he said quickly, nodding his head. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the others were following quickly, Romy having already been picked up by her father and taken somewhere ahead of them.

“What’s going on?” Micha, who had Jaylon tucked into his side, was already demanding to know by the time they broke through the tree line and into the clearing. “Are you okay, Romy? Are Harry and Clay okay? Who’s that?” he asked spotting the young man that Fenrir was dragging towards them. “And that?” he added, when Remus followed after them, between Damon and Lukas.

“Shush, Micha,” Callie said kindly, smiling at him. “I am sure they are going to explain. Right?” she asked, giving her mate an expectant look, as Jenson put Romy down next to her. His daughter cuddled into her mother, as Callie started to check over Romy’s bleeding arm.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Romy assured Micha, sniffling a little as Callie withdrew her wand to attempt to heal her, “and yes we will explain. I’m not sure that Harry and Clay are okay, that’s why I’m here, but they are Theo and Professor Remus Lupin,” she explained, gesturing to the two newcomers.

“What do you mean you’re not sure about Harry and Clay, where are they?” Micha asked, looking a little surprised and sounding worried. 

“They went to the Ministry of Magic,” Theo said speaking up for the first time in front of the group, the Alpha still holding on to him, clearly very un-trusting of the non-werewolf. 

“The Ministry?” Tessie asked in shock, Jaylon tucked under her arm at once side; he looked utterly terrified of the sudden intrusion on the territory by these strangers. “Are you sure? What business would they have there?” 

“A prophecy,” Romy said. “There was a prophecy made about Harry and he wanted to hear it.” She hadn’t even cast a glance over to the newest addition to the pack; though Harry had mentioned him, now was not the time to stare at him or to ask questions. 

“That’s insane!” Jenson said, looking at her in surprise. If it had been anyone other than Harry and Clay, he wouldn’t have believed it, but somehow it just seemed exactly like the kind of reckless thing the two of them would do.

“Harry was under the impression that it would give him answers,” Romy explained, Theo nodding his agreement as she spoke. “He told me that the prophecy was the reason his mum died, the reason he was even turned into a werewolf in the first place.” 

“He got it into his head that he needed to hear it, to make sense of everything happening,” Theo finished for her, not liking the fact that he could feel Fenrir’s fist tightening around the handful of his clothes, clearly enraged.

“Tell me Clay and Harry didn’t go alone?” Damon asked in a slight panic, concerned for the two boys who were for all intents and purposes his children. 

“No,” Romy said, wincing as Callie bound her arm rather tightly. 

“Draco went too and Cedric,” Theo said, not knowing if the other werewolves would know who these two were; however, from the growl that came from Fenrir, Theo realised that the name Cedric might had hit a sore point with the Alpha wolf. 

“Lupin, take Romy and this one back to the school,” Fenrir barked, pushing Theo towards the Professor. “Jenson, say here, protect the others; Lukas, Damon, come with me.” 

“Alpha…” Jenson began, wanting for Romy to remain behind but one glare from Fenrir and the Beta wolf quickly shut his mouth, realising that now was not the time to argue with anything the Alpha said. 

“Let’s go,” Fenrir snarled, storming over to the apparition point, not leaving enough time for Damon to even kiss Micha goodbye. The older submissive looked honestly panicked and he was not the only one. 

Tessie, Jaylon and Callie all looked a little shocked, Romy taking the moment to cuddle into her mother, enjoying just being close to her. Those staying behind watched as the three dominants stormed off to the apparition point and with a loud crack they were gone. 

“I should get you two back,” Remus said gently; he felt a little awkward around the pack members that he barely knew and poor Theo looked almost as awkward as he felt. 

“You were sired by Fenrir,” Micha said suddenly, looking at Remus. “Oh my goodness… you’re the one…” 

“Enough Micha,” Jenson snapped before the submissive could say what they were all thinking. They had all known Lukas for a while now, the moment that Remus had come into the clearing and they had caught his scent they had all known. 

“But he…” Micha went to say but this time it was Callie to stop him. 

“Now is not the time, dear one,” Callie said to him gently. 

Remus was looking curiously between them, not sure what to make of the interaction between the pack members; it seemed that the blond young man had figured something out about him that the others didn’t want acknowledged. In other circumstances he might have been insistent on an explanation, but his worries for Harry, and his need to get Theo and Romy back to Hogwarts overrode his curiosity for now.

“Do we really have to go back?” Romy asked softly, feeling quite glad to be in her mother’s arms again. It might have only been just a little over a week since the full moon, but it was still hard to be away from her family.

“It is where Harry and the others will go when they are done, we should be there when they do,” Theo pointed out. It was likely that Greyback and the other pack members would get to the Ministry before Harry, Clay, Draco and Cedric were done there, but if not, it wouldn’t do for them to get back to Hogwarts and find Lupin, Theo and Romy missing.

“Are they going to be alright?” Jaylon asked, looking up at Tessie. He hadn’t yet met Harry or Clayton but he had heard a lot about them and he didn’t want them to get hurt. He also felt worried for the dominants that had headed off together; they might have been scary to him, but he had come to depend of the protection they offered for his peace of mind.

“Fenrir isn’t going to let them get hurt,” Tessie said. “He’ll make sure they make it back in one piece,” she assured the young submissive. “They’ll be back before morning; there is nothing to worry about.” 

“It’ll be okay,” Micha said firmly, his voice trembling slightly as he cuddled Jaylon close; however, it was clear that the words were as much for his own comfort as for Jaylon’s. “They’ll all be okay.”

FGHP

The streets of London were full of people, despite the late hour and the darkness of night having settled, but the four Hogwarts students were alone in the backstreet, able to hear the hustle and bustle of muggles on the more major road a short distance away. 

“This way,” Draco told them, leading them towards an entrance to the Ministry he had never actually used before; of course his father had told him all about it, because it was always wise to know all your options, but normally he had flooed in, or else apparated directly. Flooing had not really be an option available to them on this occasion, and apparating straight into the Ministry was too much of a risk; as such, Draco found himself quite grateful for his father’s thorough education.

“You do know where we are going right?” Clay asked, as Draco led them around a corner, heading a little further away from the sound of the busy muggles.

“Are we in London?” Cedric asked incredulously, looking around for a moment, before jogging for a second to catch back up with the other three; it wouldn’t do for him to have come this far with Harry only to get separated from the young man now.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “And before you start telling us that we shouldn’t be here, I already told you that you were better off staying out of this but it was your great idea to come with us.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” Cedric said, holding up his hands in surrender at Harry’s snappish tone. As they came to a stop and he looked around, he realised exactly where they were; his father had brought him here once before. He only just managed to keep himself from letting out a groan of despair as he realised exactly where they were going; though he couldn’t figure out for the life of him what business Harry would have at the Ministry of Magic, and certainly not at almost nine o’clock at night.

“You really should go back,” Harry said to Cedric as the head boy stepped up beside him; Clay was just behind them, looking around and clearly making sure to watch their backs. Draco was standing right in front of a phone box; Harry wasn’t sure exactly what his friend was doing, but he had to just trust Draco, seeing as he was the only one who knew what he was doing at this point.  

“Not a chance,” Cedric said, shaking his head. “We’re friends, and whatever crazy stunt you have planned I’m not letting you do this alone. Besides, my Dad works here, I might be able to help you out.”

“Your Dad works here?” Harry questioned as Draco opened the door to the phone box and ushered for all of them to get inside. “What does he do here? He isn’t an unspeakable is he because that would be really useful.” 

“No he isn’t… wait… we’re going to the Department of Mysteries?” Cedric asked in shock as the four of them piled into the phone box, all of them getting a little too close for comfort, particularly when Clay pulled the door closed. Cedric ended up pressed against Harry, face to face. The head boy had the unfortunate moment of feeling rather embarrassed about the position they had ended up in as Draco dialled a number on the phone box.

“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business,” a female voice said. 

“Harry Prince, Clayton Danes, Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy,” Draco said clearly. “Here to… steal a prophecy,” he went on, smirking at Harry as he said this.

“Thank you,” the female voice said. “Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes.”

Draco picked up the four badges that appeared, and handed them out. Clay let out a snort of amusement as he read it, and proudly pinned his ‘Clayton Danes, Prophecy Theft’ to his chest. 

“Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium,” the female voice told them and a moment later they started to descend. 

“Yep, we are going to the Department of Mysteries,” Harry said, finally answering Cedric’s earlier question. “There is something there I want,” he added, thinking that Cedric deserved to know at least that much seeing as he had invited himself along to this little outing. 

“Something you want? You’re really going to steal a prophecy?” Cedric asked with disbelief, having heard what Draco had said their business was. His own badge even declared him to be a Prophecy thief too. “You know most people wouldn’t think it a good idea to break into the Ministry just because they want something.”

“Well when Harry wants something he usually gets it,” Clayton gripped, not exactly happy about being so close to Cedric and Draco, the confined space making him entirely uncomfortable. 

“Not always,” Harry grumbled as the phone box ground to a halt, the force of it almost making him fall over, if it wasn’t for Cedric grabbing hold of his waist then when the doors opened he would have tumbled out. 

“Careful,” Cedric said, his voice a breathy whisper as he held Harry rather close to him. 

“You can let me go now, Cedric,” Harry said, staring at him pointedly. 

Clay and Draco were already out of the phone box, their wands drawn as they looked around the apparently empty atrium. If seemed that even under the control of Voldemort the Ministry workers thankfully liked to stick to their nine-till-five working hours.

“We came here for a prophecy, not so you could get cuddles,” Clay said as Harry stepped up next to him having escaped Cedric’s grasp, his own wand drawn.

“Trust me, the cuddling was all him, not me,” Harry grumbled, giving his friend a glare. It wasn’t as though he had wanted for Cedric to be there with them, and he certainly didn’t want to be cuddled by him; he wanted to get the prophecy and get back to the school with as little trouble as possible.

“Yeah, well, knowing Romy, you’re probably going to be getting cuddles from Fenrir before the night it over,” Clay said with a wince; he wasn’t stupid, even if other people thought he was sometimes, he was pretty certain exactly why his pack sister had agreed to remain behind.

“You really think she’s going to tell on us?” Harry asked, staring at Clay with wide eyes. He hadn’t really stopped for long enough to consider what Romy might do once they were gone.

“You think she wouldn’t, to keep us safe?” Clay asked incredulously. Apart from the fact that they were going to be in a lot of trouble when Damon and Fenrir found out, he kind of hoped that she would go straight to the pack; he had known there was no talking Harry out of coming but they just might need backup if it all went wrong. And if it didn’t, then they would be able to tell Romy ‘I told you so’.

“True,” Harry agreed with a resigned sigh. “Let’s get this over with before Fen turns up then,” he said with determination. He would be damned if they were coming all this way only to be stopped by his mate.

“We can take the lifts down,” Draco told them, starting to lead the way across the huge atrium, the other three following behind him. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly awed by the impressive place; he had seen pictures in books that he had studied with his Dad, when he had been learning about how the wizarding world worked, but they honestly hadn’t done the place justice. The complete lack of people there actually made the whole place feel even more vast somehow.

They headed straight passed the huge fountain that was in the middle of the room, and then passed a desk which had a small sign identifying it as the Security Desk. Harry knew it was probably a little stupid to enjoy the rebelliousness of ignoring the required wand registrations, particularly given they were breaking in to steal something, but he enjoyed it anyway. 

Reaching a set of lifts, Draco pressed one of the buttons. A second later one of the lifts appeared, clattering and clanking, the metal grill over the front immediately sliding open and allowing them inside. Sharing momentarily hesitant looked the four of the got in, feeling thankful that it was at least a lot more spacious than the phone box.

“Department of Mysteries right?” Cedric asked rhetorically as he pressed the number nine button. “I really hope you know what you are doing, Harry,” he said quietly, as the grill slammed shut and they started to move.

“Haven’t got a clue,” Harry admitted with a shrug. 

“Filling me with confidence here,” Cedric said with a frown. 

“We have been planning this for a little while,” Clay told him truthfully.

“And we came to the conclusion we are going to have to wing it,” Harry said, actually grinning with amusement, when Cedric actually groaned.

“We are so all going to die,” the head boy said as though resigned to his fate.

“Just keep your hormones over Harry in check and we’ll be fine,” Clayton growled at Cedric. 

The head boy actually blushed at that. “My hormones are just fine, thanks,” he said a little tersely as the lift shuddered to a stop announcing that they had reached the Department of Mysteries.

“Then what was all the cuddling about?” Clay snapped back. 

“Stop it, both of you,” Harry said, putting his hand on Clay’s arm to try and calm his friend. “We’re here for a reason and if you two don’t shut up then we might not make it out alive!” he said sternly, stepping passed them both and out of the lift into the corridor beyond.

“For the record I was stopping him from falling over,” Cedric said tersely, “I wasn’t cuddling him.”

“Tell that to our Alpha,” Clay said with a glare. 

“Shall we just leave them to it,” Draco said with a smirk as he stepped up next to Harry. 

“Once you are done with the shows of testosterone I think we can get a move on,” Harry said with frustration. “I want this done before Fenrir arrives or we get caught.” 

“It’s through there,” Draco said, pointing to a rather ominous looking black door, a little way down the corridor. 

Cedric and Clay glared at each other for a moment longer, but when Harry and Draco both started to head towards the door, they both quickly followed. 

“Maybe you should stay here, Cedric, as a lookout…” Harry started to suggest, but it was clear from the look that the head boy gave him that that wasn’t going to fly for a single second.

“And how exactly would I let you know if someone was coming?” Cedric asked, knowing full well that Harry was just trying to give him an out. “Besides, if your Alpha really is going to show up, I don’t think I want to be standing here alone, having to explain why I let you go ahead without me.”

“The idiot has a point,” Clay said. “Fenrir is going to squeeze the life out of him if he catches him here,” this Clay added with a little too much joy to his voice. 

“Not helping, Clay,” Harry said. “Cedric, I’m trying to give you options; don’t be here when Fenrir shows up. Clay is exaggerating but not by much.”

“I am going with you, Harry,” Cedric said with determination.

“I don’t think you are getting rid of him, Harry,” Draco pointed out with a bored sigh. He got that Harry didn’t want to put Cedric in danger and all that, but the boy had chosen to come for himself, so he didn’t get why they were still talking about this. “Can we just get going?”

“Fine, fine,” Harry agreed, approaching the black door; he reached out for it but it seemed to have sensed their presence and swung open. Peering hesitantly through it, Harry stepped forward; the other three were close on his heels, as though worried the door might snap shut behind their friend and lock them outside.

The circular room they found themselves in was completely black from top to bottom, and they were surrounded by doors on all sides. Blue light from the flickering torches lit the room, reflecting off the black marble floor.

“Any guesses as to which way now?” Harry asked, the four of them looking around as they moved towards the middle. 

“Through a door?” Draco suggested rather unhelpfully with a shrug. He had known that it might not be easy to figure out where to go once they were inside, but he hadn’t realised they would be presented with quite so many options in the very first room.

“Guess we have to start somewhere,” Clay said striding confidently towards one of the doors, it swinging open easily the moment his fingers touched it. “What do you reckon?” he asked, gesturing to the room beyond.

Harry came over and looked through the doorway, the room seemed to be filled with tall narrow glass cabinets, filled with glass ornaments. He was pretty sure that these weren’t prophecies, however, so what had really caught his eye was the numerous doors around the edge of that room too.

“Merlin, how big is this place?” Draco asked, as he looked inside too. “This could take a while.”

FGHP

Lukas had tried to talk to Fenrir, to get him to think rationally about where they were going, but he hadn’t had a chance before the Alpha had pulled both him and Damon into his arms and apparated all three of them directly to London.

“We aren’t going to get in this way,” the youngest of the three dominants tried to point out to the highly agitated Alpha. 

None of them had ever been to the Ministry before; Fenrir couldn’t as a wanted man, Damon had wanted to let the wizarding world continue to believe him dead and Lukas had simply been avoiding his father, who happened to work there. This did mean, however, that they didn’t have more than a very vague idea of where the visitors entrance was and they were having no luck in finding it.

“Lukas is right, Fenrir,” Damon said, not wanting to piss off his friend but knowing that this was getting them nowhere. He was painfully aware that every second they spent here, was a second longer that Harry and Clayton were having to cope on their own.

“We’re getting in!” Fenrir turned and growled at them. There was nothing that was going to keep him from getting to his precious, though stupidly reckless, little mate. 

“Yes, but let’s go back to my house and floo in,” Lukas suggested somewhat impatiently, coming to a stop and refusing to keep on walking around in circles along the same few London streets again and again. 

“Will take too long,” Fenrir grunted, stopping long enough to grab Lukas by the back of the neck, practically dragging the young man along next to him as he stormed angrily around another corner.

“Longer than continuing to look here?” Damon pointed out. “We are wasting time, Fenrir.”

“Fine, let’s go,” the Alpha said through gritted teeth, suddenly releasing Lukas and disapparating away.

“He has one hell of a grip,” Lukas complained, rubbing at the back of his neck, turning to look at Damon but the other dominant just disapparated with a pop. “I’ll meet you there then,” he said with a sigh, focusing on the location of his house as he followed the others.

FGHP

The Department of Mysteries really was like a maze, and twice, despite going through many other rooms, the four of them had ended up back in the black circular room they had started in. It had been Draco’s helpful suggestion to mark the doors they had been through, but it had still taken them ages, and they didn’t feel much closer to finding what they were looking for. 

“Harry, this is hopeless,” Cedric said, as the young werewolf headed for yet another door. “How long do you suggest we keep looking?”

“Until we find it,” Harry told him stubbornly, as yet another door swung open revealing the room beyond that seemed to have plants and trees growing out of the wall opposite, straight towards them. 

Harry went to step through, but Cedric reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the teenager back before he had even finished a step. Even as his arm passed through the doorway to reach Harry, he felt the odd shift in the gravity of the room. 

“Pretty sure we will fall straight down to the far wall if we go in there,” Cedric explained, when Harry turned to glare at him the moment he was put back on his feet. “Might want to give that room a miss.”

“You might want to come and look at this one anyway,” Clay called from two doors down.

“How did you know about that room, Cedric?” Harry asked, as they went to see what Clay had found. “That we’d fall straight down to the far wall? How could you have known that?” 

“Trees don’t usually grow sideways, even in the wizarding world, Harry,” Cedric said with a soft smile. “I dunno how I knew, guess I just figured it was more likely they were messing with gravity than just making trees that grew sideways,” he explained with a shrug. Harry actually looked impressed.

The room that Clay had found was practically glowing, with a mesmerising sparkly light and Harry could see at once why his friend had called him over. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, but as they did he was able to make out the clocks that covered every surface, all ticking in time with each other. 

“Might as well see where this leads,” Clay said stepping into the room, the other three behind him. He lead them through the bookcases, and shelves and desks, all of which were covered in clocks of every size and shape and style imaginable, heading towards the source of the strange, bright light.

As they got closer they could see an enormous bell jar, towering over them at the far end of the room; something seemed to be rising and falling inside it, changing and morphing as it did so, but they didn’t stop to look any closer, instead heading straight passed it and through the door there. 

Harry’s eyes were still half watching the bell jar as he stepped into the next room, and so he collided with Clay’s back, his pack brother having stopped there. He turned to ask him why, but was stopped short by the sight in front of him. The place was vast.

“I think we found it,” Draco said softly, as the four of them stared at the room, which was filled with shelves going all the way up to ceiling, each of the shelves lined with numerous glass orbs that almost seemed to glimmer despite the dull light of the room. 

“Well this is creepy,” Clay said, rubbing his hands up and down his own arms to try and warm himself up against the chilly temperature of the large hall.

“And huge,” Cedric pointed out. “You don’t happen to know how we are supposed to find it in here do you?” he asked Harry, already suspecting he knew the answer.

“Nope, not a clue,” Harry said honestly. “But we got this far, and I am sure they must keep a log or something somewhere. I mean, look; all the aisles are numbered, so they must have something of a system.”

“This way,” Draco said, “I think I can see something that might help us.” He led them off to their left passed the aisles labelled fifty-three, fifty-two, fifty-one and fifty until they came across a small set of steps at the end of aisle forty-nine. 

Shrugging, Harry stepped up the small set of stairs and found himself faced with what had to be one of the biggest books he had ever seen in his life; he probably literally could have laid down on top of the book and his arms and legs wouldn’t have even hung over the edges, not to mention that it was the best part of a foot thick. “Okay then,” he said, smiling.

“Please tell me that book has an index or something, it’s friggin huge!” Clay said eyeing the massive tome with something akin to horror, as he stepped up behind Harry and peered over his shoulder.  

“Let’s find out, shall we,” Harry said, as he started to read from the page that was open. It seemed that it was a list of prophecies from the seventeen-forties, complete with who they were about and the name of the seer, literally hundreds of them to a page. “I think it might be in date order,” he commented, turning as many pages as he could manage. 

“Well unless this prophecy we’re looking for was made in eighteen-ten, then you might have to turn a few more pages than that,” Clay commented.

“Yes, thank you, Clayton,” Harry said sarcastically, “it might only be paper but when it is this stupidly huge it is actually pretty heavy.”

“Let me,” Clay said, reaching over Harry’s shoulders and turning a large chunk of the pages for him. “Sometimes it is so handy you being such a short arse,” he said teasingly.

“Hilarious,” Harry said dryly, as he checked the page in front of them. “This is for the nineteen-sixties, so we’re close; though we don’t know the exact date,” he realised. He had always assumed it was around the time that Voldemort had attacked his family, but he wasn’t exactly certain on that and now he was thinking he should really have asked Dumbledore a few more questions about it before they came. 

He turned a few more pages and quickly found the ones for the early nineteen-eighties, his eyes darting across the pages looking for his name.

“Let me have a look,” Draco said, getting bored of waiting for the two werewolves to figure it out. It was a bit of a squash with all three of them at the top of the steps, trying to look at the book, and Harry was a feeling a little bit cornered as his two best friends peered over him at the book.

“Here, look,” Draco said, pointing to an entry about halfway up the right hand page. “S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and… Harry Potter,” he read out of the book. There was a question mark that had been crossed out, with Neville Longbottom written next to it, but that too had been crossed out and replaced with Harry’s name.

“But that says Potter,” Harry protested grumpily. It was always a little bit of a shock seeing Longbottom’s name crossed out; it felt as though they had discarded the young boy the moment he had died and Harry couldn’t help but think that this whole thing was really messed up.

“I don’t think now is the time to get pedantic about your surname,” Draco said a little pointedly. He was just kind of impressed that they had managed to get this far and actually figure out where to find this prophecy at all. 

“It’s just more proof that my dad isn’t really my dad,” Harry said miserably. He felt the guilt bubble in his gut for how he had treated Remus, when the man had just been trying to help him see the truth; though he would never let anyone replace his dad in his heart, not for anyone or anything.

“But you kinda knew that already,” Clay pointed out. He really didn’t understand why Harry was being so stubborn about the whole birth parent thing; it wasn’t as though anyone was telling him that Severus wasn’t his Dad. Clay didn’t quite know how he would feel if faced with the reality of his birth father, but he didn’t think he would be quite so stubborn over the name as Harry was being. 

“I know but I still don’t like it,” Harry said, ducking down under Clay and Draco’s arms, to head down the steps. 

“It mentions the Dark Lord too, that can’t be good,” Draco said pensively, leaning on the banister. 

“That’s not much of a surprise,” Harry admitted with a shrug, turning to look back up at him, “given this is supposedly why he attacked my family in the first place.”

“Let’s just go and find it,” Clay said, turning to the book, and running his finger along the line that related to Harry’s prophecy. “It’s on aisle ninety-seven, according to this.”

“That’s back the way we came,” Harry said, heading off in that direction with Cedric at his side, Clay and Draco hurrying down the steps to catch up with them.

Forty-eight aisles didn’t sound very far in theory, but it turned out that it was a lot further than Harry had anticipated. As they walked, he looked closer at some of the glass orbs they were passing; some of them seemed to glow brightly, while yet others were dim, a few barely letting off any light at all. Each of them seemed to be standing on a small yellowish label, and when Harry stopped long enough to read one, he could see it held the same details that were listed in the enormous log book.

“Something doesn't feel right,” Cedric said with a shiver, glancing around them and trying to peer into the darkness. “It’s like we’re being watched.” 

“We’re in a huge room of glowing glass balls, looking for the reason Harry’s family were murdered. Which part of this is meant to feel right?” Clay snapped at Cedric. 

“Both of you just stop,” Harry snarled; he was on edge enough without their bickering. “We’re here.”

“That is still a lot of prophecies,” Draco said, as they stood at the end of the aisle and looked down it. “Do we just start checking labels?”

Harry peered at a few of the nearest ones, a relieved expression on his face as he realised how old they all were. Wanting to check his theory, he cross to the other side of the aisle a little further down and started reading labels there too. “I think they might be in some kind of date order; these are all really old, but they seem to be getting more recent the further back we go.”

“So we start at the other end of the aisle then?” Cedric asked, thankful that they weren’t going to have to read all of the labels. 

“And hope that it is on a low shelf,” Clay pointed out. It was going to be a real pain if they found it had been put right up the top somewhere.

Half an hour later and the four of them thought that they were around the right period of time, surrounded by prophecies from the nineteen eighties, all of them scanning the labels looking for the one that they needed. The feeling of unease had only grown the longer that they searched and now Cedric was not the only one who had the uneasy feeling of being watched. 

“I think I found it,” Draco finally called out to the others. Harry was the first one at his side, looking where Draco was pointing, reading the label by the side of the glowing prophecy. 

Harry was the first at Draco’s side, though Cedric and Clay were only seconds behind. “That’s it,” Harry said, reaching out and picking it up cautiously. He half expected for an alarm to go off or something, but as he took the prophecy orb in his hands, nothing happened. 

“Now what?” Clay asked. It was all a little anti-climactic in his opinion; though he wasn’t complaining, it was certainly better than a lot of the alternatives.

“We go back to school, I guess,” Harry said with a shrug. “I probably need Romy’s help to figure out how to listen to it anyway,” he told them. 

“Or, Mr Prince, you could hand it over,” a rather smug sounding voice said, and the four of them turned to look down the aisle to see a dark haired man, who looked to be in his late teens, possibly early twenties, standing there, his hand held out. “I can help you hear it if you would like,” he said kindly.

“Erm, no that’s okay, I think I can figure it out for myself,” Harry said as Clay and Draco took up position on either side of him, Cedric standing just beside Clay, all four of them drawing their wands.

“Now now, Harry, there really is no need for that at all,” the man said. “I believe we could even be… allies,” he suggested.

“Harry, you do know that’s the Dark Lord, right?” Draco whispered to him under his breath.

“Really?!” Harry said, turning to look at Draco in surprise before turning to look back at Voldemort again. “You’re a bit younger than I expected. Not too bad looking either, if I’m being honest. Real shame about the psychopathic habits.”

“Your lover must be very satisfied to have kept you around, such a feisty young thing. Fenrir and I are old friends and you seem to be just his type,” Tom Riddle drawled, smiling at the teenagers.

“You don’t know anything about Fenrir,” Harry told him dismissively. He knew that there were things in his mate’s past that he wouldn’t never approve of, but he knew his mate had his reasons; he loved the man Fenrir was now, and that was what mattered. Nothing Voldemort could say would change how he felt about his mate.

Tom chuckled. “I did not mean to insult you, Harry,” he told him, taking a few steps closer. “I meant what I said about allies. I find it hard to believe that you… enjoy working with Albus Dumbledore. We could do great things together, you and I.”

“Whatever you’re going to try and promise me, you can shove it up your arse,” Harry told him a little angrily, keeping a firm hold on the prophecy in his hands. “I might not like Dumbledore but you’re just as bad; go fuck yourself.”

Harry heard all three of his friends let out frustrated groans at his words and couldn’t help but smile a little; apparently Clay, Draco and Cedric didn’t think that it was wise to tell murderous mad men to go fuck themselves, but truthfully Voldemort looked more amused than offended.

“Such a shame,” Tom said, sounding almost genuinely disappointed. “Then I suppose we shall have to take the prophecy from you.”

“We?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, Mr Prince, we,” Tom said with a smirk, as Gideon stepped out of the darkness behind the Dark Lord with a grin on his face, the dim blue light of the room reflecting off his silver hand, a few other huge werewolves close behind him.

“Fucker!” Clay snarled, going to charge at Gideon. Harry had to hold his pack brother back, to stop him from attacking the older werewolf.

“I’m glad there are no introductions needed,” Tom said, still smiling. 

“Who is he?” Cedric asked in a whisper to Harry. 

“He’s the werewolf that is going to deal with you,” Lucius said as he too stepped forward out of the shadows.

“Hello, father, good to see you,” Draco drawled sarcastically. 

“I see you have made some new friends, Draco,” Lucius drawled in a tone so remarkably similar to the one his son had just used.

“I have, I would invite them over to the Manor to stay some time, but you seem to have rather filled all the rooms with psychopaths and sociopaths.”

“You would be wise not to test my temper, Draco,” Lucius warned

“Now, now, Lucius,” Tom said, a soft smile on his lips as though simply amused by the whole situation. “Let the boy stay with his friends for the moment, they will either join us or die in short form anyway. If Draco decides he no longer wants to join us that’s alright, you have another heir now, and I am sure that Gideon here would enjoy playing with such a… pretty boy.”

“Okay, bored now,” Harry said with a wave of his arm.

“The Dark Lord is threatening us and you’re bored?” Cedric asked in a little bit of shock at this. 

“You wanted this, yes?” Harry asked, holding up the prophecy and ignoring Cedric’s question, keeping his eyes fixed on Voldemort.

“I had hoped we could listen to it together but…” Voldemort started to say, but he was quickly interrupted.

“Nope, not happening,” Harry declared, suddenly throwing it at the ground with all the force he could muster. 

Everyone watched on, seemingly frozen in the moment of surprise, silence gripping them as the ghostly figure of a woman rose from the smashed glass, opened her mouth and began to speak. Harry half wanted to shout and curse, to make sure that Voldemort wouldn’t hear what the woman was about to say but his curiosity won out, listening intently to her words.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…” the ghostly figure said, her voice sounding odd and strained, “born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…”

An eerie silence filled the space around them, no-one knowing what to say as the ghostly shape of the woman faded, the words she had spoken ringing in their ears.

“Well that was interesting, anyone know what it means? Did someone at least write that down?” Clay asked, breaking the tense silence.

“I think it means me,” Harry said grinning at Tom, “I’m the one with the power to vanquish Mr ego-power trip over there. Let me give it a try,” Harry said, a look of concentration on his face. “Go away!” he suddenly shouted, waving his hands at Voldemort, who just looked confused. “Yeah, thought that would be too easy,” Harry said with a shrug, making both Clay and Draco snort with amusement.

“You think this is a joke?” Lucius snapped, clearly not liking the boys attitude one little bit.

“Bloody hilarious joke actually if you think about it,” Harry said with a wave of his hand, “you know the whole bit it said about marking me as your equal. What’s the bet that was when you murdered my parents,” he suggested casually with a shrug. “Though that’s not as funny as the shade of your hair,” he went on, turning back to Lucius. “Do you two dye it that colour to match? It can’t be natural,” Harry said almost conversationally as he motioned between Draco and Lucius.

“Hey!” Draco protested.

“Enough of this childish foolishness,” Tom snapped. “Kill them all!” 

“My pleasure,” Gideon said, grinning at them, flexing his silver hand threateningly, “The Prince boy is mine!”

“You’ll have to catch us first,” Harry said, thinking that it would be awesome if they could have just apparated out of there and back to Hogsmeade, but alas it just wasn’t possible. 

“This is bad,” Cedric said, obviously panicked, as the four of them set off running towards the exit.

“It certainly isn’t ideal,” Harry agreed, as he threw a stunning spell over his shoulder, quickly followed by a shield charm. 

“Seriously hoping I am right about Romy getting Fenrir,” Clay said, as he too threw spells over his shoulder, throwing an expanding marsh at the werewolves chasing them as they rounded the corner at the end of the aisle; he paused just long enough to enjoy the sight of one of the werewolves slip in it, before he had to dodge a spell and quickly took off after Harry, Draco and Cedric again. 

Draco was at the door first, yanking it open and standing behind it, using it as a shield so that he could throw spells at those chasing them, while the other three got through the doorway and back into the room full of clocks. Slamming it shut behind him, they started dodging through the maze of clocks, back towards the door at the other end of the room.

Harry screamed as a clock right next to him exploded, ducking down and taking a short cut underneath a nearby desk. At least one of the werewolves had made it into the room with them, and when Harry glanced over his shoulder as he stood up and started running again, he saw it was Gideon. 

FGHP

Fenrir arrived in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic first, Lukas shortly after him and finally Damon. All three of them had their wands drawn, expecting trouble, not sure whether to be relieved or concerned that the place was so quiet upon their arrival. 

“Should we split up and try to find him?” Damon asked; he might never have been to the ministry of magic before but he knew how big it was, he knew that going in blindly there was very little hope that they would find the pups and their friends. 

“Romy, didn’t she say something about a prophecy?” Lukas asked, mulling it over. “I can’t be certain, but I am thinking that it would be a good bet that that would mean the Department of Mysteries.” He couldn’t think of any other department that might deal with such things.

“How do you know that?” Damon asked as without a word Fenrir headed for the elevators. They had already wasted so much time and he was concerned what kind of trouble his little mate would have managed to get himself into already. 

“Honestly, just an educated guess,” Lukas admitted and Damon glared at him, clearly wanting more than that. “My Dad works here, or he at least used to the last I knew,” he explained as Fenrir began to angrily jab at the lift button, “I remember him telling me all about this place, and if it is strange and unexplained, even by wizards, then it is a fair bet that it is the Department of Mysteries that you are looking for.”

“And you figure that prophecies qualify as strange and unexplained,” Damon said with a nod of understanding, as the lift arrived, clattering open and allowing the three of them inside. “Well it is as good a theory to go on as any,” he admitted, pressing the number nine button to take them down to the lowest level.

FGHP

Harry was struggling to catch his breath as the four of them barged through the door out of the room of clocks and into the black circular room with far too many doors. 

“Fuck!” Clay cursed when he realised that the entrance they had left open had now been shut and they had no way of telling which way was out of the department. 

“What do we do?” Cedric asked, turning to Harry expectantly with fear in his eyes.

“I have no fucking idea,” Harry said, hurriedly slamming the door to the clock room, thinking to at least try and seal it shut and keep Gideon from getting through for a few minutes while they tried the other doors, but the second it clicked shut, the whole room began to move.

“What now?” Draco asked with despair, as the walls around them spun, the blue torches on the walls becoming a single ring around the room.

“I hate to point this out, but now we don’t even know which door the pissed off werewolves are about to come through,” Cedric said, as the four of them backed up into the middle of the room, their wands out, ready to defend whatever came at them next.

FGHP

“Too slow!” Fenrir raged, banging his fist against the grill at the front of the lift.

“And if you break the lift and get us stuck in here, then who’s going to help Harry and Clay?” Damon snapped angrily, giving his friend a shove. “I get that you’re worried about him, but Clay is my son, Harry as good as another; you aren’t the only one worried about them, Fenrir!”

“He’s my mate!” Fenrir growled, towering over Damon.

“And how about you two save your bickering until we have Harry and Clay safe,” Lukas grumbled. He really did love his pack but sometimes even the adult dominants were like squabbling children. “Look, we’re here,” he pointed out, as the grill opened, only to be nearly knocked to the ground as Fenrir and Damon hurried passed him. “Oh no, after you two, please,” he said sarcastically, as he followed them.

FGHP

The room was eerily quiet as the four teenagers waited back-to-back for one of the doors to be thrown open, ready to defend themselves, but it seemed that something was keeping Gideon and the others from coming through right away because the seconds seemed to drag on. 

Harry could hear his blood pumping in his ears, his breath still coming in harsh pants from the combination of running and too much adrenaline in his system. He could feel Clay pressed up against his right hand side, Cedric on his left, and knew that Draco was directly behind him; he wanted to turn to them, but didn’t dare take his eyes off the doors in front of him.

“There!” Clay shouted, as one of the doors started to move, and the other three all turned with their wands raised, to face the same way as Clay. 

They had spells on the lips and in their minds, ready to attack the moment they had a target in sight. It was so fast and yet felt like an age as more light filtered into the room as the door swung open, revealing the silhouette of a huge man.

“WAIT!” Harry bellowed, but it was a second too late and while Clay managed to redirect his stunning spell harmlessly up at wall, Cedric’s went straight for the man in the doorway, barely missing him. “Fen!” Harry cried out rushing towards his mate.

“Well, that was not the pissed off werewolf I was thinking of,” Clay said, though he hadn’t thought he would ever be quite so grateful to see the Alpha. “Dad!” he exclaimed when Damon stepped passed Fenrir into the room, his own wand drawn and looking seriously pissed off. 

“Behind me,” Fenrir growled out, having already put Harry there without pausing to greet his little mate. 

Knowing better than to argue, Clay grabbed both Draco and Cedric by their sleeves and dragged them to the doorway and behind the Alpha. 

“Sorry about the spell,” Cedric said nervously, actually whimpering a little bit when Fenrir actually turned and more or less roared at him. “I’ll shut up,” he said quietly.

“Gideon’s here,” Fenrir snarled. He could smell the other werewolf on the air, “and… three other strays. And your father,” he added looking over his shoulder at Draco for a moment with a glare. “Did they touch you?” he demanded to know, turning back to watch the room as though expecting someone else to appear at any moment.

“No, we ran,” Harry told him. He was feeling a little put out that Fenrir hadn’t bothered to greet him or even acknowledge him beyond pushing him behind him. “But he isn’t far behind, we should go. Please, Fen, let’s just leave now,” he begged, seeing the way the anger in his mate, that Fenrir wanted to hunt the man down and kill him.

“Harry’s right,” Damon said, seeing the determination in his friend’s features. “Let’s get the pups safe and we can deal with Gideon another time.”

“Fine,” Fenrir agreed, knowing that they needed to get Harry and Clayton, and even their two friends, somewhere safe. If he stayed and fought Gideon now, then there was a high chance of his mate being hurt, something he couldn’t allow. “Move,” he instructed, turning around and picking Harry up into his arms before his little mate could get into any more trouble, the others all heading for the lifts.

“I’m sorry, wolfie,” Harry said softly, reaching up to touch his mate’s cheek.

“Quiet, little one,” Fenrir snapped a little impatiently. He was furious at Harry for having got himself into such danger again, despite the relief he felt at having him safe. But right now he needed to be able to hear what was going on around them, to be able to know the second that someone was close by.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Harry begged, feeling completely heartbroken and the stern rejection, leaning his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. His system was still full on adrenaline and he wanted to walk, to run, to be doing something, but he was too grateful to be in his mate’s arms to fight it.

“Shut up, little one,” Fenrir snarled harshly as his eyes darted around, watching over those under his protection. 

Harry didn’t say anything further, too shocked at the tone that Fenrir had taken with him. His hands were starting to tremble, the adrenaline starting to leave his system and an overwhelming sadness replacing it. 

There was a heavy silence in the lift as they all got inside and headed back up to the atrium. It was strange, with the knowledge that they were being chased, to stand still and wait, but the lift was the quickest way back up and out, so they had no choice. 

They were all on high alert as the lift clattered to a halt and opened for them. It was as quiet as when they had each arrived, without a soul in sight, but they kept their wands drawn as they headed passed the security desk towards the fountain. Even Harry, who was clinging to his mate’s chest, had his wand out and raised.

“I am disappointed in you, Greyback,” Tom Riddle said calmly as they passed the fountain and he came into view.

“How…?” Harry asked a little breathlessly, looking back at the lifts and then back to Voldemort. He knew that Tom had been behind them when they left the Hall of Prophecies and he didn’t understand how it was possible for him to have got back up to the atrium so quickly.

"You might be able to out-run the little beasts like Gideon, Harry,” Tom said smugly, “but do you honestly think I can't out-smart you in my own ministry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, we really are mean enough to leave you with this second cliff hanger. We will be back with the next chapter in two weeks. Do check out some of our other stories, leave us a review and/or come and talk to us on facebook (links in our profiles).


	69. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir's quickly shouted words during the confrontation at the Ministry reveal an unexpected connection, and Remus' continued interaction with the members of the Greyback pack reveals another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, but a few RL issues got in the way as they tend to do. But we hope you enjoy this chapter.

They were in a little bit of a predicament, stood in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic with a psychotic mad man in front of them and four crazy werewolves out for blood not far behind. Harry was fairly sure that this was about as bad as things could have gone; however when one of the fireplaces flared to life, and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fire, matters only got worse. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Harry, who was still in Fenrir's arms, exclaimed with exasperation at the sight of the headmaster. “Can’t we deal with one mad man at a time…? I think three of them is definitely pushing my limits. Assuming Gideon didn’t get himself lost on the Department of Mysteries indefinitely, but that is probably wishful thinking.”

“Tom, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Dumbledore asked a little pompously, ignoring Harry's remarks. The headmaster swept his way into the atrium towards them, as a witch with bright pink hair and haggard looking wizard came out of the floo just seconds later and came to join him.

“Ah, have you not heard, Albus,” Tom replied with forced sweetness, his gaze flicking over the two Aurors who had just arrived, “this is my ministry now.” There was a good reason he didn’t trust the Aurors to take care of important business; how could he when many of them were loyal to the headmaster.

“You have less power than you believe you do, Tom.” Dumbledore said, his tone imperious, as though he was imparting words of great wisdom, and his gaze too drifted to Tonks and Moody for a moment, a not so subtle reference to the control he still had left over some.

“I have more power than you,” Tom told him with certainty. It was he who controlled the Ministry, he who controlled the wizarding towns, and yet Dumbledore had one castle, a few loyal friends and some students. 

“Not at Hogwarts, not yet,” Dumbledore said firmly. He would not see the school fall into the hands of Tom Riddle, of that he was sure. He could see no point in fighting over towns, or homes, or shops, or even the Ministry, when none of it would matter after Tom was defeated; they would all be returned to their rightful owners in time.

“Albus, have you managed to retrieve the lovely young girl who helped return me to this body yet?” Tom asked mockingly, smiling at the headmaster. 

“I have made arrangements,” Dumbledore said dryly, not happy at the reminder that there were places in his school that were beyond his reach. 

“If you two want to stand here and flirt, do you mind if we leave first?” Harry asked, butting in, really not in the mood to watch two men try to one up each other.

“Harry, I was rather under the impression that you were going to try and not get caught this evening,” the headmaster said, turning to look at the teenager, who was being held onto very tightly by the possessive Alpha wolf.

“This wasn’t exactly intentional,” Harry grumbled; he knew now that he had acted too impulsively, but he couldn't dwell on that, not until he had seen them all out of the situation safely.

“You planned this?” Fenrir almost roared, his fingers knotted in Harry's hair as he made his little mate meet his furious golden eyes; he was enraged that Harry had been planning this recklessness. “You confided in him and went behind my back!”

“Fen, I’m sorry…" he said earnestly, genuinely a little alarmed by the rage he could see in the Alpha's expression, "it really wasn’t like that!” 

“You should have stopped him,” Fenrir snarled, glaring angrily at Clayton, even looking to Draco for a moment too. 

“He would have just come on his own,” Draco pointed out, keen to defend himself. “What were we meant to do, tie him to a bed?” He wasn't about to let himself get punished for this when he had just been trying to help Harry

“YES!” Fenrir roared angrily at the young blond, releasing his grip on Harry's hair, but holding onto his mate just a little bit more tightly, tucking Harry's head in against his neck. 

“And what about Remus?” Clay snapped, more than a little tired of being blamed for all of his best friend's stupid decisions. “There are far worse mistakes that he should have stopped Harry from making,” he said angrily, sure that he would never forgive the professor for helping Harry to take the unbreakable vow.

“Clayton!” Harry exclaimed, needing to get his friend to stop before Clayton ended up making the whole situation even worse; it was obvious that Fenrir was furious, and rightly so, Harry could admit, but that didn't mean they needed to throw fuel on the fire. 

“ENOUGH!” Tom shouted; he had not come here tonight to listen to teenagers bickering. 

"Voldemort, seriously, eat a cookie or something,” Harry said with an annoyed huff, “you probably just need a sugar boost." He knew he was going to have to explain to Fenrir what Clayton meant, and so would have to tell the Alpha about the vow now, thanks to Clayton’s big mouth. Even the thought of his mate's reaction made him feel nauseous and he really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with Voldemort; nor Dumbledore or Gideon for that matter. 

"Harry, that's Lord Voldemort," Damon pointed out with exasperation, "he's a dark and dangerous man, and you just told him to go and eat a cookie?" 

Harry shrugged. "He’s being seriously grumpy."

“Little one,” Fenrir started to chastise, but he was cut short but a loud clang and a roar of fury from the direction of the lifts. "Damon,” the Alpha barked out and, realising that Gideon and the other werewolves would be on them in mere moments, handed his mate over to his friend. “Take Harry, Clayton, Clayton's idiot of a blond brother and the other boy; go to Hogwarts, protect them," he instructed.

“No, I’m not leaving you,” Harry said desperately, fighting in vain to get out of Damon's arms and back to his mate. 

“Don’t let them leave!” Voldemort shouted, drawing his wand and throwing an Incarcerous spell towards them, which was blocked only thanks to Lukas’ quick reactions. 

“I can help, I can fight, please, Fenrir, I’m not a child!” Harry shouted, trying to free himself from Damon's strong and unrelenting grip, as the man tried to get the attention of the other teenagers, needing to get them out of there quickly as possible.

“Seize him,” Dumbledore instructed his two loyal Aurors, gesturing to Voldemort. He knew they weren’t ready to kill him just yet, but it would be much easier come the time, if they already had him captured. In the meantime he turned his attentions to the three huge werewolves, who were rapidly approaching where Harry was arguing with Greyback.

“We have to go, Harry,” Damon tried to insist, putting Harry down so that he could get hold of Clay, Draco and Cedric as well, but this was a mistake.

“Like hell I’m leaving Fenrir here!” Harry shouted, dodging out of Damon's grip and going back towards Fenrir, determined to fight, to help and to protect his mate. 

“You will never betray me again, Greyback,” Tom cried out with fury. “Cruicio.”

“No you fucking don’t,” Harry said, throwing himself in front of the Alpha, the curse hitting him dead on. However, when the unforgivable hit him he didn’t fall to the floor writhing in pain, he remained on his feet, staring Tom straight in the eye and smiled. The grin on Tom’s face faltered as he realised that the torture curse was having no effect on Harry whatsoever. 

“Harry, leave, now!” Fenrir roared, taking hold of his little mate once more, and passing him over to Damon once more.

“I’m not leaving you!” Harry said stubbornly, fighting against the hold that Damon once again had on him. There was no way that he was leaving his lover, his mate, here to fight with just Lukas to help him; it wouldn’t be enough, not against Voldemort and Dumbledore, not to mention the two Aurors. 

“Yes, you are, Harry,” Damon said almost apologetically, apparating them across the room to one of the fireplaces and pushing all four boys in with him.

“FENRIR!!” Harry bellowed, as he saw Gideon get free of the spells Dumbledore was attacking him with and charge at the Alpha wolf, pouncing on Fenrir and gripping him with his silver hand.

Harry had only a second to register the pain and anger in his mate expression before Damon called out for the floo to take them to Professor Lupin’s office at Hogwarts school, sending the five of them through the floo.

FGHP

“I have to go back!” Harry shouted as the five of them landed in Remus’ office, tumbling out of the fire place and completely ignoring Theo, Romy and Remus, who were sat waiting for them. “We can’t just leave him there!”

“He has Lukas,” Damon said, keeping a firm hold on Harry, wanting to make sure that the young man couldn’t just use the floo to get back to the ministry and into whatever fight was going on there. 

“What’s going on, where are the others?” Romy asked in a panic, getting to her feet but being completely ignored as she looked between the five men that had just arrived back. 

“It’s not enough! We have to go back, we have to help him!” Harry shouted, struggling against Damon’s grip still. Clay and Draco were stood very silent, in shock almost, neither of them looking at the other. Cedric stepped forward, thinking that he would be able to calm Harry down but only managed to get pushed quite forcibly away by the little submissive werewolf. 

“Clay…” Romy said, her voice trembling as she took a step toward her pack brother, knowing that something was wrong and not knowing what. She was terrified that something awful had happened, that someone had died and sent Clayton into shock. 

“Then perhaps you will think twice before doing something this idiotic again,” Damon snapped at Harry; now that his worry had subsided, he was furious at the two boys, he couldn’t fathom why they would have done this. 

“You don’t understand!” Harry shouted, managing to finally get out of Damon’s grip and turn to glare at him. “I had to get answers, and this was the only way. He shouldn’t have been there, none of them should have been; I don’t understand how they knew we were there.”

“The Carrows,” Draco said with dawning realisation; his mind was spinning with what Fenrir had called him, but Harry made a good point, Voldemort shouldn’t have been there. “They must have seen us leaving the school or something. That’s the only thing that makes sense, unless there is someone else reporting back to the Dark Lord here.”

“We’re brothers…” Clay said in disbelief, finally looking at Draco. “He said… Fenrir said…”

“You’re what?” Romy asked, gaping at Clayton and Draco in shock, even Theo stood up and came forward to stare at the two supposed siblings, trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. 

“Yes, why does it not surprise me that the two of you are related!” Damon exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. “Both of you encourage Harry to go off and do stupid things,” he said, keeping himself between Harry and the fireplace as he tried to calm himself, despite the anger he felt, and the fear for both Fenrir and Lukas. He could barely even process the fact that Fenrir had said that Clay was related to Draco, was his brother.

“Now you say that, they do look a little alike,” Harry said thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes and looking back and forward between his two best friends. It was difficult to tell, what with their polar opposite hair, and with Clay’s eyes being as dark as Draco’s were light, but facially they had definite similarities.

“I’m still angry with you, Harry,” Damon said firmly, taking the teenager by the arm and dragging him over to sit down in the chair that Theo had got up from, hoping it would be far easier to keep the rebellious young man from diving back through the floo that way.

“What are you going to do, spank me?” Harry asked, glaring up at the man he considered a second father figure in his life. “We’re in the middle of a war and truthfully I’d rather you leave the spanking to Fenrir.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Damon said firmly. He had only ever smacked Clayton a couple of times in all his years as his father, and every time it had been when his son had scared him badly enough that he just reacted before thinking; however, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was going to take to get Harry to stop being so reckless.

“Are you seriously going to just gloss over the fact that Fenrir Greyback said that we’re related?” Draco asked, still feeling sceptical and a little in shock. He certainly couldn’t see the similarities that Harry had mentioned.  

“Yeah, how did he know that?” Harry asked, turning to look to Damon for answers. He didn’t doubt that if Fenrir had said it, it was true, and although he had a fair idea how his mate had known, he thought that Draco had a right to hear about it; not to mention that Damon explaining about Fen was preferable to yelling at him.

“We’re assuming he’s right?” Draco asked curiously, giving Harry an odd look. 

“Fenrir has a uniquely strong sense of smell; he would have been able to scent the familial link,” Damon grunted, wondering if Fenrir had known about Clay’s true parentage all along. He certainly didn’t doubt the validity of Fenrir’s claim, but wished that his friend had just told him the truth rather than just dropping it into conversation while yelling at him to get the pups to safety. 

“Nice diversionary tactic, Harry,” Clayton said quietly, sitting down in the chair next to Harry’s, genuinely impressed and knowing full well that Harry knew exactly how Fenrir would have known; even he knew about the Alpha’s ability, having known that that was how Fenrir had found Lukas, even if that was a sire link as opposed than a familial one. 

“Thanks,” Harry said with a half-smile. He was still fighting the urge to jump up and dive back through the floo, to go and help his mate. He was terrified for both Fenrir and Lukas and sitting there talking was so difficult.

“Is someone going to tell us what exactly is going on?” Remus asked impatiently. He was glad that Harry, Clayton, Cedric and Draco had returned safely, but they were not being particularly forthcoming with details on what had happened at the Ministry.

“We ran into some unexpected problems,” Harry told him a little cryptically. It had actually all been going brilliantly, right up until Voldemort had stepped out of those shadows, making feeble attempts to win his loyalty. And Gideon; why did Voldemort have to bring that monster? Even the sight of him made Harry’s stomach lurch violently, both with the memories of what had been done to him and the knowledge of what that man had done to Romy.

“And the award for understatement of the year goes to...” Cedric said with dry humour from where he was leaning against a wall. He felt like he didn’t really belong there among them, but wanted to stay and make sure the others were okay; it wasn’t as though he thought he would be able to sleep at all tonight anyway.

“Voldemort showed up,” Harry said with a sigh. It was difficult admitting how badly things had gone, and he was sure now that Draco was right; the Carrows must have seen them leave, it was the only way that Voldemort could have known, the only way he could think of for the moment anyway.

“With Gideon, an Alpha werewolf who is in Voldemort’s pocket, in tow,” Clay added, glancing at Romy to make sure she was okay; even at the mention of the man’s name he saw her flinch, and he gave her an apologetic smile. “He had a couple of members of his pack there too.”

“And my Father,” Draco added quietly. He had no idea how that was going to play out now; there was a chance he could persuade them that he had to keep Harry’s loyalty to act as a spy, but he knew that neither his father, nor Voldemort, would ever trust him properly again.

“Our Father apparently,” Clay pointed out bitterly, looking and sounding far from happy about this fact. It was so strange, because he had never really cared who his biological parents were, but now he suddenly was faced with the knowledge that his father was Lucius Malfoy, that the man presumably had an affair or something, that he had been the product of.

“Don’t remind me,” Draco sneered. It wasn’t that he had anything against Clay, but being related to him was going to take some serious getting used to; not to mention the implications that their father must have cheated on Narcissa, given how close in age he and Clay were, a matter of weeks if he remembered correctly. He supposed he probably shouldn’t be surprised by this but he had at least thought the early years of his parents’ marriage had been good.

“I’m glad being related to me seems to be repulsive to you,” Clay snarled. He didn’t know what Draco had to be so bitter about, he had known his whole life that he was a Malfoy, that he was related to Lucius; it wasn’t like Draco had just had half of his identity thrown into question. 

“It’s not like you seem any happier about it then I am,” Draco pointed out.

“I should be the one that’s repulsed, but that’s because that bell end is apparently my father,” Clay told him. “I can deal with being your brother, as weird as that is, but his son… urg.” 

“Yeah, well he is a dick…” Draco admitted, unable to deny that there were times when he had been fairly disgusted with his father. “Oh, I guess that means you’re Brax’s brother too,” he added, the realisation sinking in. 

“Two little brothers,” Clay said, shaking his head, ignoring the way that Draco glared at him for referring to him as his little brother. “That’s weird.”

“I’ll say,” Draco agreed.

“This is really sweet… and totally strange,” Theo interrupted. He had known Draco for most of his life and to find out that he had an older brother, even if it was a half brother who was less than two weeks older, it was very weird to think about. “But how about we get back to the Voldemort showing up bit,” he suggested, still not really sure about what had happened at the Ministry.

“Yes, where are Fenrir and Lukas?” Romy demanded to know. It was only the calm of Harry, Damon and Clay that was keeping her from really panicking; they had mentioned Voldemort and Harry had been shouting for the Alpha, so she doubted that Fenrir and Lukas were safe, but the relative calm of her pack mates was helping her hold it together.

“Fighting,” Harry said unhappily. He was fidgeting in his seat, wanting nothing more than to return to the Ministry and help; it was his fight after all, he didn’t want them to fight it for him. It was taking a lot of self-restraint not to throw himself into the fire and go back, and if he believed he could get passed the others in the room he would have gone. 

“Against Voldemort or Gideon?” Romy asked, looking scared, not at all sure which of those two options was preferable. She glanced towards the fireplace, half wishing she could go help them, but knowing that Damon and Clay would no sooner let her go than Harry.

“Both,” Damon said with a frown; he too was wishing that he could have stayed and fought. It felt rather unsettling to have been sent away with the pups; however, he knew why Fenrir had made the decision to send him and not Lukas back to Hogwarts. Clay would never have left him to fight and would have put up as much of a battle as Harry; at least this way Clay had more or less been on his side. 

“And Dumbledore’s there too, though I am pretty certain the vow will keep him from being a threat to Fen or Lukas,” Harry said before casting a glare at Clayton; “Something that Clay has just let slip to Fenrir!”

“Not completely,” Clay said trying to defend himself. He hadn’t intentionally cornered Harry into telling Fenrir about the vow, not really, though he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Despite all of Romy’s hard work, they had found nothing to get Harry out of it, so now it could be the adults’ turn to try and figure something out. 

“Yeah but he won’t let it go now!” Harry said angrily, still glaring at his best friend. He knew that Fenrir would have had to be told eventually but not like that, not in the middle of a fight and certainly not when the Alpha was already furious at him for doing something that he wasn’t meant to. 

“Fenrir had to know eventually, Harry,” Damon said gently; though he was still fuming at the teenagers, he didn’t want the two of them to start fighting. Things always seemed to spiral out of control whenever that happened. 

“No, he didn’t… he’s going to mad enough at me as it is,” Harry said, suddenly sounding hopeless and utterly defeated. So many doubts and uncertainties were going through his mind, hating that Fenrir was going to be angry at him, possibly angry enough that he might discard him.  

“He has every right to be!” Clay snapped, not believing that he had been in the wrong at all. He was happy to see that his Dad nodded in agreement to this sentiment. 

Romy came to curl up on the floor beside Clayton’s chair, resting her head against his thigh, knowing that it would calm him down to have her there. She didn’t want them all fighting either and she knew that it was going to be a rather trying evening as it was. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Harry snapped, realising just how much he had fucked up this time. He had been in such a bad mood, all he had wanted was answers and he wasn’t sure that he had got them. “… Is he going to leave me?” the teenager asked, looking to Damon as he voiced his fears. 

No one noticed Cedric’s ears prick up at this question; the head boy had been observing everything going on, trying to remain unnoticed and not get involved but the thought that Fenrir might leave Harry, it was music to his ears; however, the pain in the younger teen’s voice was not and was even a little hard to stomach. Cedric was starting to realise just how in love with the large violent man, Harry was. 

“Don’t be so fucking stupid,” Clay snapped, “of course he won’t leave you. Merlin, haven’t you figured that bit out yet?” Harry grimaced at the harsh tone his friend used with him, and he brought his legs up and curled himself into a ball, resting his chin upon his knees as he watched the fireplace, waiting for Fenrir to come to find him. 

“He’s going to be so angry though,” Harry muttered softly, fighting the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes at the thought of his Alpha and mate punishing him again. It had been hard enough to endure the first time, despite the sex afterwards being astoundingly fabulous.

“Oh yeah,” Clay said in agreement, a little calmer now as he had brought his hand up to run his fingers through Romy’s hair. Her presence by his side doing exactly what Romy had hoped it would do and settling the adrenaline fuelled teenager down. 

“Very angry,” Damon said with a sigh, taking in the gathered crowd in the small office, wondering how it had come to this. Three non-werewolves, one man who wasn’t sure if he wanted to join their pack or not, two disobedient pups on the cusp of adulthood and all of them in the middle of a war that they had no control over but were neck deep in.

“Absolutely livid I would think,” Romy told him with very little sympathy. She had tried to warn Harry what a bad idea it was and he had chosen to ignore her; he had put many members of their pack and two friends in serious danger; she honestly felt that Fenrir being pushed to the point of punishing Harry severely for his behaviour might be best for everyone.

“Thanks,” Harry said sarcastically. Despite his attitude he knew that he deserved his mate’s anger, it was hard for him to think about but whatever Fenrir decided he would accept it. 

“Harry I haven’t a question for you,” Draco said, breaking the tension and asking something that had been on his mind since it had happened in the Ministry. 

“Sure,” Harry said with a shrug, looking to Draco and wondering what it was that was on his mind. 

“After everything we went through to get that damn prophecy, you just smashed it; why?” Draco asked, looking at his friend curiously. 

Harry shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time,” he told him; he felt mentally exhausted and couldn't really work out how to explain it any better. “I didn’t want Voldemort to hear it.”

“You smashed the prophecy?” Romy asked, sitting up a little to gape at Harry as if he had well and truly gone barmy. She couldn’t believe that they had gone to all that effort, caused all this trouble and put their pack in danger only to smash the thing that they had gone to get. 

“Yeah, but I did get to hear it,” Harry said, trying to alleviate her worries a little. He didn’t want her to think that it had all been a waste after all and he knew that that was what she had been thinking. 

“So did You-Know-Who,” Cedric said with a grimace. He knew that Harry had meant well, trying to ensure that Voldemort couldn’t get his hands on it but smashing it had backfired horribly and now they all knew what it had said. 

“Yeah, didn’t really occur to me that smashing it might make it actually play back the prophecy,” Harry said with a small shrug of his shoulders. “At least now we know, one less secret.” 

“Know what?” Damon asked with concern. 

“Neither one of us can live while the other survives,” Harry said in a small whisper. Before anyone could say anything in response to this however, the fireplace came to life with brilliant emerald green flames and Albus Dumbledore stepped out looking entirely unscathed, though a little tired. 

Everyone fell silent, waiting. However, when nothing happened, when no-one else came through, Harry was suddenly in a panic with the thought that something had happened to Lukas or Fenrir and all because of him. It made him want to fight and scream and be sick all at the same time. He was up on his feet within seconds, demanding to know what had happened. 

“Where are they, where are Lukas and Fen? What happened, why aren’t they here? Why didn’t they come back with you?” Harry shouted, grabbing at the headmaster's robes and shaking him as hard as he could as if this would make the elderly man give him the answers he needed faster. 

“We fought until Tom and his surviving friends fled the Ministry,” Dumbledore explained calmly, ignoring the frantic teenager and what he was doing. His calmness, however, only made Harry more enraged. 

“Then why aren’t they here?” Harry demanded, shouting at the elderly man, unable to control his temper. “Are they okay? Are they hurt?” 

“To my knowledge they are fine, I simply left first,” Dumbledore said, removing Harry's hands from his robes and sidestepping the frantic teenage boy. “Cedric, Theodore and Draco, it is the early hours of the morning and you all have class in the morning; I will speak to the three of you at lunchtime about tonight’s festivities. Please return to your dormitories.”

Cedric nodded and went to leave without question, though not without casting a worried look over to Harry, who ignored it. Draco and Theo, however, stood their ground, not wanting to leave their friends, but Harry gave them a small nod and a smile of thanks; there was no point them staying for this, not if it was going to get ugly. 

“Are you suggesting we don’t have class in the morning?” Romy asked the headmaster snidely, as Theo, Cedric and Draco reluctantly left the office. “Or do you just want to see us suffer a little more.” 

“Actually, Miss Howard, I thought you would like to see your pack members before I sent you off to bed as well,” Dumbledore told her curtly. 

“Don’t act like you’re doing us any favours,” Harry spat out, his fists clenched by his sides as he paced the length of the office, clearly agitated. “You’re the one who suggested I go after the damn prophecy to begin with.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Mr Prince,” Dumbledore said innocently. He had certainly never told him to do it, though he had implied it heavily. He had wanted to see what the teenager could do after all and he had proved himself to some extent.

“Oh don’t go acting all fucking high and mighty with me,” Harry snarled, glaring hatefully at the old man, hardly able to believe that the headmaster was actually trying to deny his involvement in this. If he had ever hated someone as much as he did Albus Dumbledore then he didn’t remember, he wasn’t sure even Gideon and his gang of mutts came close.  

“Language,” Damon said warningly. He didn’t care what was going on, or how angry Harry got, he wasn’t going to accept any pups of his to use language like that. 

“He’s the one who wanted me to do this, he got what he wanted and look what’s happened,” Harry raged, turning to Damon, feeling as if there was no one on his side. He knew he had been a little rash in his decision making and gone off without thinking of the consequences but he had needed to hear that prophecy, not that it had helped him much. At least now he knew though, Vow or no vow this was his fight. 

“You should have known better,” Damon snapped. “He is a meddlesome old fool, who you knew you shouldn’t trust. Now sit down and wait; Lukas and Fenrir should be back soon.” 

No sooner had these words left Damon’s lips, than did the fireplace burst into life once again, this time a tired looking Lukas stepping out. Damon almost had to catch him to stop him from toppling over he looked so exhausted and beaten up. 

“Fenrir…” Lukas said, trying to catch his breath, knowing that he needed to tell the others, they had to know so that they could help Fenrir. 

“What about him, where is he?” Harry asked, pouncing on his pack brother; no one noticed the look of horror as something dawned on Remus when the professor looked at Lukas. He had seen the young man before of course but there had been so much going on, Harry had been in danger. 

Now that they were in a smaller, more enclosed space, now that he was calmer, he was able to pick up on the scents of each wolf in the room. He didn’t think that it could be possible; the boy who he had bitten was dead, he had been so sure of that, he had killed him and yet the young man before him, who looked so tired and in pain, smelt like family in a way that could only mean one thing. 

“Aurors… they took him, something about arresting him,” Lukas managed to say. The colour almost instantly drained from Harry’s face, making him as white as a sheet. His legs seemed to give up the effort to keep his standing as he fell to his knees, on the floor. It was all his fault, his mate was a wanted man and his actions had forced Fenrir to go to the Ministry and now he had been arrested. 

This was his worst nightmare, Fenrir gone, his mate, his Alpha… he was gone. His stomach felt as if it might expel its entire contents as the shock radiated through him. He had to get him back, he just had to. 

Turning to the headmaster and looking up at him pleadingly Harry said, “Get him back,” his voice soft and demanding all at the same time. He struggled to stand and eventually Clay had to help him to his feet as he repeated his request, this time a little more forcefully. 

“I’m not sure I can,” Dumbledore said regretfully. He wasn’t sure what had happened, he had been under the impression that Greyback and the young werewolf were going to follow him back through the floo, he had no clue what had happened after he had left, it was certainly nothing he had sanctioned. Having Greyback arrested would serve no purpose, not when he needed Harry to cooperate with him. 

“This is hurting my Pack,” Harry said venomously. “You should be dead; why are you not dead?”

“Because he was not arrested on my orders, nor with my knowledge!” Dumbledore said rather stiffly, wanting to point out that he had no need for Greyback to be arrested, not to mention there was nowhere to hold him, not with Azkaban in the hands of Deatheaters; it simply wouldn’t have been a logical action to take. 

“Fine, I don’t care! Get him back or I don’t fight!” Harry yelled, not caring if he lived or died in that moment because without Fenrir, without his dominant mate, he was nothing, at least he felt as if he was nothing. He didn’t want to consider his life without Fenrir in it. He would do whatever it took to get his Alpha back, not only for himself but for his pack too; they needed Fenrir or else they were going to fall apart. 

“Then it will be you who dies,” Dumbledore responded tersely, not really believing that Harry would willingly die for something so silly. However, the fire in Harry’s eyes made him doubt the validity of this and he wondered if Harry really would die just to save his mate; after all the boy had taken the vow, risking his life to protect Severus and his pack.

“So be it!” Harry raged, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly and maintaining a solid glare at the headmaster, daring the old man to challenge him on this, to call his bluff and see what happened. 

“Harry!” Romy gasped in shock, getting to her feet and coming to stand by Clayton, linking her hand with his, terrified about what was going to happen and just wishing that her parents were here to help sort it out. 

“It was those two Aurors you brought with you,” Lukas said to the headmaster. “I get this wasn’t something you wanted them to do, but you must be able to do something.”

Dumbledore sighed, wondering what on earth Tonks and Moody were up to. He knew that Greyback was a fugitive, wanted for numerous crimes but to arrest him when they had no way of holding him… however, there was one place they could have taken him, the only place he knew that would have been able to hold a man like Greyback because it had been designed to contain a transformed werewolf.

“There is one place we can try,” Dumbledore said with a slightly annoyed huff. It was already late, he had had to spend his evening fighting Tom and a group of werewolves, even going so far as to try and protect Greyback from harm, he certainly wasn’t in the mood to be traipsing off trying to fix what Tonks and Moody had taken upon themselves to do.

“Then we go there. Now,” Harry insisted, not about to budge of this an inch. He was getting his mate back.

“Very well,” the headmaster agreed, unsurprised that Harry was insisting on sorting this immediately; he was quite certain that it could wait until morning, that Greyback would be perfectly fine for a few hours, but it was clear that Harry was not going to be that patient. “The rest of you can wait here. I do not wish you to be wandering around my castle.”

“Harry… I can’t permit you to go on your own,” Damon said stepping forward and placing a hand on Harry’s arm to stop him from storming towards the fireplace. 

“Then come or send Lukas with me, I don’t care, I’m going to get Fen,” Harry said stubbornly. “Besides Dumbledore won’t hurt me, he can’t, I’ll be safe with just him.”

“I’ll go if you like,” Clay said, not really wanting to leave Romy but knowing that she would be safe here and Harry might not be, wherever it was that the headmaster was taking him. 

“You’ve caused enough trouble,” Damon hissed at his son. “You’ll stay here,” he told him firmly, not about to let Harry and Clayton head off alone with the meddlesome headmaster.

“I assure you all, Harry will be in no danger while accompanying me,” Dumbledore told them, finding all the bickering a little tiring. It was obvious that the werewolves were all rather on edge, but it just grated on his nerves. “We will return shortly.”

“Damon, we can’t let Harry go alone,” Lukas said, wincing as he tried to stand on his own two feet without aid, clearly having been injured in the fight.

“And you can barely stand,” Damon chastised, knowing that he couldn’t send Lukas off with Harry and Dumbledore any more than he could leave him here. He was going to have to trust in the Vow and hope that Fenrir didn’t get too pissed off that they had let Harry go alone with Dumbledore to rescue him.  

“The vow will keep me safe,” Harry told them. “I might not trust him, but I am certain that it is in his best interests to keep me safe,” he pointed out. “We will be back soon.” He understood that Damon didn’t feel right letting him leave with Dumbledore, but he honestly didn’t think he was going to be in any danger.

“Okay, someone is seriously going to have to tell me what this vow is,” Lukas said with a frown as Damon helped him over to the chair next to where Clay was sitting.

“Sure, I bet the others would love to tell you all about it while we go get Fenrir,” Harry suggested, looking between Damon, Clay, Remus and Romy hopefully. He really didn’t want to have to watch yet another person he loved react to being told about the vow and he had no doubt that Lukas would understand the full implications of it very quickly. 

“Harry…” Lukas said, looking at him with concern.

“Sorry, really got to go,” Harry said, stepping into the fireplace next to Dumbledore, who was apparently done waiting. “I’m really sorry,” he said, before the headmaster called out their destination.

FGHP

Aiden wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of unwashed bodies and faeces which hit him as he came into the small area where the fire was. Ragged sleeping bags were strewn all over the place, with many of the pack asleep on top of them, not caring that their Alpha and three of their pack were off fighting and certainly not caring about the dirty clothes thrown haphazardly around; though they all took care not to disturb Axlar's knitting over by one of the trees. The whole place was disgusting. 

Having a large group of men, who were not keen on personal hygiene, living together for long periods of time was clearly going to kill them all with dysentery; it might have done already if they hadn't been werewolves. Aiden had never before lived in such vile conditions but none of the others seemed to care much at all; Gideon certainly didn't. Not even Dean complained about it at all, having grown used to the smell and the mess.

There hadn't been many new wolves arriving in a while, but there were still over a two dozen of them, though the total number lessened or grew depending on how many new arrivals there were and how many killed off in the inevitable fights. Gideon was keeping them all firmly under lock and key; the only freedom they had was on the full moons, though even then they weren't allowed to stray far.

The latest arrival, who had appeared two weeks previously, was the youngest yet. He was a timid little thing, clearly terrified of the huge dominant wolves that were roaming around. The boy was smart though and kept quiet, kept away from everyone and Aiden had seen to it that he had been fed and looked after. Aiden could see him sleeping peacefully off to the side of their clearing, a short distance from where most of the others were. A few of them had stayed awake waiting for Gideon’s return, but at only ten years old, Niko had just got too tired.

It had taken about a week after he had arrived but the young boy had finally opened up. Aiden had learnt that his name was Niko; the young boy’s parents were muggleborns and had worked for the ministry of magic but had been killed by Deatheaters in the purge, unable to escape in time. He'd been contained in a locked room after he had been bitten and once the full moon had passed and his werewolf status confirmed, brought here. What had horrified Aiden most was that Niko was only a child, ten years old, not even old enough to go to Hogwarts.

He might not have been able to step foot in the wizarding world for a while but Aiden thought it must be pretty awful out there if this is what was happening. Though what was going on in their pack wasn't much better; if you wanted to stay alive you had to keep your head down and not make a fuss because there was always someone who wanted you dead. He was amazed that he had survived this long as it was.

He was forcing himself to stay awake, so that he could watch over the young boy, feeling oddly protective of him. The ten year old was sleeping soundly, in both Aiden’s sleeping bag and his own, as it was so cold. Settling himself a few feet away, slightly hidden from the clearing by the undergrowth, Aiden allowed himself to relax a little, wondering if his cousin was faring any better than he was. 

He didn’t know exactly where Dean, Gideon, and the two others, whose names he didn’t even know, had been summoned to go fight, but he was thankful that they weren’t being ordered to attack the Greyback pack; not yet at least. He wasn’t sure if Gideon was still corresponding with Tessie, but he was fairly sure that she was still alive and living in Greyback’s territory. 

There was a pop of apparition a short distance away, and those of them that were awake turned and looked towards it; some of them, including Aiden, pulled out their wands. A few seconds later though, Dean appeared through the trees.

“Just me,” he grunted out. “The Dark Lord is speaking with Gideon, the others are dead,” he told them bluntly, seeing no reason to pull punches given how little anyone here seemed to care about anyone else.

There were nods of understanding and several of the pack members who had been staying awake went to lie down, apparently appeased enough to feel they could sleep now, while others went back to what they were doing to pass the time.

“The Dark Lord is speaking with Gideon?” Aiden asked sceptically as Dean headed over and sat down next to him. “Why do I get the feeling that there is less talking, more cursing going on?”

“Well I don’t think that the Dark Lord was particularly pleased with how the evening turned out, so yeah, I imagine there might be a few curses thrown around,” Dean said uncaring with a shrug. “I didn’t exactly stick around long enough to find out.”

“Want to tell me what happened?” Aiden asked. He considered Dean the closest thing to a friend he had at the moment, so he would listen if he wanted to talk; besides he didn’t often get to hear about things happening outside their pack and territory.

“Not really,” Dean said dismissively, but Aiden looked curious. “We were there to try and catch that Harry Prince boy, but Greyback showed up, then Dumbledore, and it all went to shit. They all got away though, and once the Prince boy was gone, the Dark Lord pretty much ordered us out of there; not that Gideon could resist the chance to have us fight Greyback.”

“Hence two dead,” Aiden said, nodding his head in understanding.

“Didn’t help that Dumbledore seemed to be helping Greyback,” Dean snarled. He didn’t particularly care for the majority of their pack, but it still irked him to see them killed. “Guess that little submissive, Prince, is a good enough lay to persuade Greyback to work for Albus Dumbledore,” he said derisively.

Aiden just nodded; he really didn’t care who was loyal to who but if Greyback truly was working with Dumbledore then the Alpha werewolf just might have enough power to protect his pack. And that was the kind of protection that Aiden was going to need if he was going to get himself and Niko out of there.

FGHP

The second that they appeared in Ingleton, Harry wrenched his arm out of Dumbledore’s grip, not wanting to touch the man any longer than was necessary; they had had to floo to the wizarding pub, the Hog’s Head, which Harry now knew was owned and run by Dumbledore’s brother, and then had apparated from there. 

It took Harry a moment to get his bearings, as he looked around the town they had appeared in; though, the second that he realised where they were, he had to take a moment to catch his breath as all his memories of a happy childhood came rushing back; and then the nightmare of what had happened when he had had to run when the Aurors attacked. 

“What are we doing here?” Harry asked, looking over to the headmaster suspiciously. He wasn’t sure what motivation the old man would have to bring him here, he had more happy memories here than bad ones.

“It is the only place I could think of that would be capable of holding a werewolf,” the headmaster explained simply. As these words sunk in Harry’s eyes went wide in a mixture of shock and realisation. 

“Fen,” he said, his voice soft and broken as he ran off towards his old house. It hadn’t changed much; the front door was still locked so the teenager skirted around the building to where he knew the rear door would still be hanging off its hinges. 

Dumbledore didn’t try to stop him, simply following in the young man’s wake as Harry ran ahead. He thought that it might be fairly amusing to see what Harry would do when faced with two Aurors, who would not let him get close to Greyback without a fight. He certainly wasn’t going to warn either of them that a hormonal and enraged werewolf was coming their way, looking for his mate who they had taken prisoner. 

Wand drawn, Harry burst through the back door, firing a stunning spell directly at the war torn man who had been stood in the kitchen. Alastor Moody was fast and managed to shield himself; however, as Harry fired stunner after stunner at Moody, his age slowed him down until he just wasn’t fast enough and the jet of red light hit him squarely in the chest. 

Charging towards the door to the basement, Harry wrenched it open and fired more stunning spells into the darkness. A scream alerted him to the fact that he had hit his target. Then silence descended and very carefully Harry went down, taking one step at a time, using his wand as a light. He was familiar with the layout of the house, he knew which steps creaked and which ones didn’t, avoiding making any sound. 

As he neared the bottom a jet of blue light came shooting towards him but he was able to duck out of the way just in time as several more spells were fired in his direction. Apparently the scream had been misdirection to make him think it was clear, that he was safe. However, he was determined; he was getting Fen no matter what the cost. 

Harry managed to erect a shield charm against the spells the Auror was firing in his direction before firing off several of his own. It was made harder by the fact that he could barely make out where his target was but he kept firing every spell that he knew until they stopped being fired at him; though he kept a shield charm in front of him, not to be fooled twice. 

“HARRY!” A familiar roar sounded through the door where Harry knew his cage to be. His heart almost skipped a beat when he heard his mate’s voice. Throwing caution to the wind and hoping that the person firing spells at him was unconscious, Harry dropped the shield and ran for the door that he knew Fenrir to be behind. 

“Fen,” Harry said as he threw open the door and saw his mate. The Alpha was hurt, some of his chest and throat was burnt, it made Harry tense up to see that the burns were in the shape of a hand and he could make out each of the five fingers on his mate’s neck. 

Fenrir was crouched in the middle of the cage, not touching any of the bars, not wanting to do himself any more injuries. Harry could feel the silver heavy in the air and it was a struggle to step foot into the room; it made him wonder how he had ever managed to come in here before, let alone choose to every month. 

“Where are the others?” Fenrir demanded as Harry came forward. Using his wand the teenager started to undo the locking charms the Aurors had put in place, not caring as his hands touched the silver bars, burning his skin, the sight and smell making the Alpha male growl unhappily that his mate was being hurt. “Be careful,” Fenrir snapped irritably. 

“They’re safe. They had to stay behind, I came with Dumbledore,” Harry explained in a rush as he managed to unlock the cage and open the door. Despite his injuries, Fenrir came out and scooped Harry up and into his arms, carrying him from the room and slamming the door shut, giving them a barrier so that the silver could no longer hurt them. 

“Quite impressive, I must admit,” Dumbledore said. He was standing at the top of the stairs down to the basement, nodding his head in approval, seeing that Harry had already found his way into Greyback’s arms, Tonks lying unconscious at the Alpha’s feet.

“No one takes my mate from me or our pack,” Harry snarled, and Fenrir had to tighten his grip on his little mate to keep him from throwing himself up the stairs to charge at the headmaster.

“Perhaps you would be so kind as to bring Tonks up with you,” Dumbledore said almost conversationally, a small smile on his lips. He was truly impressed with how easily Harry had got passed two trained Aurors, and he had to wonder if Severus had actually trained the boy such combat techniques; most convenient really, would save him the trouble later.

“Do it yourself,” Fenrir grunted as he carried Harry up the stairs, taking them two at a time, before barging passed Dumbledore into the kitchen. The headmaster frowned at that, but said nothing, instead levitating Tonks up the stairs.

“They had no right to be here, to use this house,” Harry said firmly, glaring at the still unconscious man on the kitchen floor. “It's bad enough that you and they came here once," he snarled at the headmaster, "that you did what you have to my Dad, but to use this place against my mate… You have NO idea how angry I am right now,” he sneered, as Dumbledore lowered Tonks’ body so that it was next to Moody’s.

“I believe you are already perfectly aware that this was not on my orders,” Dumbledore said calmly, not really caring how angry Harry was getting; the young man had his mate back and that was more than Dumbledore felt he had to do for him. 

“Yeah, because you have been so bloody helpful this evening,” Harry snapped hatefully at the headmaster. 

“He saved me,” Fenrir admitted reluctantly, looking at the elderly wizard unhappily. He knew he ought to be grateful that Dumbledore had saved his life but he just bringing himself to be, not knowing how much he was putting Harry through. 

“He only brought me here because I insisted and argued with him, and said I wouldn’t help him unless he did,” Harry told him with a scowl. “I would hardly say he saved you.”

“At the Ministry. He saved me from Gideon,” Fenrir explained. “Gideon got the upper hand, he would have killed me.” He didn’t really want to admit this to himself, let alone say it aloud but he needed Harry to hear it, he needed his precious little mate to know what had almost happened because he couldn’t do what he was told. This was the second time that he had almost died to protect his mate.

“Fuck, Fen,” Harry said cuddling into his mate, turning his head to look at Dumbledore. “I… appreciate what you did,” he said, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. It was as close to a thank you as the headmaster would ever get from him.

Fenrir tightened his grip around his mate, holding him close, relieved that he had Harry back in his arms. He was furious at him for what he had done but the fact they had both survived and were here to be mad at one another meant that for the moment the Alpha could curb his instinct to punish Harry for what he had done. For now.

“Wake them up,” Harry said in a moment of decision. “I want to hear you tell them that they are never to step foot here again. I want you to tell them that the only time they are to ever come near a member of our pack is to protect them.”

“I cannot guarantee that they will promise me such things, Harry,” Dumbledore said tersely. “And I will not be able to be certain they will stick to them, even if they do.”

“They’re your lackeys, you tell them, even if they don’t listen but I’m warding this house up; when my Dad wakes up he’ll want to come home," Harry told him, "this is my house until then, no one else can come here.” 

“Little one, your father is dead…” Fenrir said, looking down at Harry in his arms with concern, wondering if the headmaster had actually managed to manipulate Harry into thinking that it would be possible to bring Severus back.

“Oh, um, well, actually he isn’t,” Harry said, giving his mate an apologetic smile, his eyes pleading with his mate to not be too mad at him. He had honestly forgotten that Fenrir didn’t know this particular detail.

“Explain,” Fenrir said gruffly, his concerned expression morphing into one of annoyance. That was a fair big secret for Harry to have been keeping and he didn’t understand why it was something his mate wouldn’t have told him. Of course he didn’t like the idea of Harry wanting to go back to living with his Dad, especially given Severus was the one who had given Harry the wolfsbane potion and locked him in a silver cage, but he knew how much Harry loved his Dad, and he wouldn’t want to keep Harry away from him.

“Later?” Harry requested, looking up at him with wide eyes, pleading with him to understand. 

Fenrir glanced at Dumbledore. As much as he wanted answers, he didn’t want to talk in front of the headmaster, so he turned back to his mate. “Later,” he agreed with a curt nod.

“Thank you, I will explain it all, I promise,” Harry said, his heart feeling heavy, knowing how badly his mate would take some of what he would have to say, the vow in particular. He felt a little bad for hoping that maybe giving Fenrir all the bad news while he was already mad, might mean that he only punished him once.

“Perhaps you and your friends would like to spend the next two nights at home, to recover,” Dumbledore suggested, hoping to skip over whatever discussion Harry and Greyback seemed to need to have. 

“Why would you do that for us?” Harry questioned, frowning at the headmaster, not trusting his motives. He was quite certain that if he couldn’t see what was in it for Dumbledore, then that was only because he had missed something.

“I believe that you have much to talk about and you have been through a lot,” the headmaster said a little impatiently, growing rapidly tired of having to explain himself; it was not something he was accustomed to having to do. “Only Mr Danes is behind on his school work and besides, I think the school can probably do with a break from your antics,” he added pointedly.

“They will come home,” Fenrir said with certainty, not about to argue or question it if Dumbledore was going to willingly allow them home for two nights. He needed to talk to his mate; he would need to punish him too because there was no way that he could let his mate’s behaviour slide, not when it was something so serious. 

“Will you tell Draco and Theo where we are and that we’re okay?” Harry asked, not wanting his friends to worry that something else had happened. If he had a chance, he would ask Remus to talk to them too, because even if Dumbledore agreed, he didn’t trust him to pass the message along.

“And what of Mr Diggory?” Dumbledore asked curiously. He had seen the head boy’s apparent affection for Harry over the last few months, but he wasn’t sure how Cedric had come to be part of the little group that had ventured into the Department of Mysteries.

“I never wanted him involved, he tagged along because he caught us leaving the castle,” Harry said dismissively. “I don’t much care if he knows or not,” he said truthfully. He didn’t particularly want him to worry, but he had more important things to concern himself with than Cedric’s feelings; the head boy could always ask Draco for information if he wanted to.

“Very well, perhaps we can go then,” Dumbledore suggested; he was going to have to deal with Tonks and Mad-Eye at some point that evening and explain to them how things had to be, and it had already been a long night. “Unless there is anything else you want while here,” he added tiredly.

“Actually there is,” Harry said with a sudden smile, as he thought of something. He had dismissed the idea of coming back to get things from here because it was hassle they didn’t need, but while they were there...

“Little one?” Fenrir asked curiously.

“I’ll be right back, Fen,” Harry said wiggling free of his mate’s arms; the Alpha was clearly reluctant to let go of him, so he had to almost pry the large arms from around himself, but he was soon on his own two feet and heading for the hall. 

“I don’t think so,” Fenrir said, following after his mate, not about to let Harry out of his sight again anytime soon. He just didn’t trust his little submissive not to end up in even more trouble. 

“I’m only going upstairs, wolfie,” Harry said, stopping and pressing a hand against the Alpha’s large chest. “And you’re hurt, you should go sit down,” he suggested, gesturing towards the living room. “I will only be a few minutes.”

“We should probably head back and let the others know that you’re both okay,” Dumbledore said, not really wanting to wait around while the teenager decided what he wanted to take with him. “You wouldn’t want them to worry.”

“You fucked up my life, you can wait five minutes while I get a few things,” Harry called back, already halfway up the stairs; Fenrir, having ignored his suggestion to go sit down, was right behind him. 

Now that he was back in Ingleton he was going to make sure to take a few things he had forgotten. Once he had his broomstick, he was going to put wards on the house to keep everyone else out; then he would head over to Clay and Damon’s old house and bring Clay his old skateboard. It was the least he could do after everything his friend had been through for him that evening.

FGHP

“I thought you died,” Remus said weakly, unable to take his eyes off of Lukas. “I swear I never meant to bite you, or anyone.” He had lived with the guilt of what he had done to that little boy for more than fifteen years, but now he found himself racked with a whole different kind of guilt, over what he had put Lukas through. 

“It was you?” Lukas asked, not really at all sure how he felt now that he was actually standing in front of the man that had turned him into a werewolf. He had always thought that he would hate the person who had done that to him, but he was surprised to realise he didn’t. He was certainly curious, but he didn’t hate him. “My family fell apart because of what you did to me.” It was a statement more than anything, Lukas just needing this man to know what he had done.

“If I had known that you lived I would never have left you there,” Remus said sadly. “I know that there is nothing I can do or say to make what I did to you alright but…”

“Stop,” Lukas said rather forcefully, “I don’t want to hear your guilty rambling. My birth family was never perfect but I have a family now, one I love dearly and I would be on my own if I wasn’t a werewolf, I wouldn’t know any of them.”

“You’re not angry?” Remus asked, seemly caught between sceptical and surprised. He supposed he kind of understood though, because he wasn’t sure he was exactly angry at Fenrir either for some reason.

“I thought that I would be but now I see you… no, I’m not angry,” Lukas told him kindly. “Fenrir bit you, if I have anyone to be angry at then it’s him but I look at everything he’s given me and I can’t be angry at him either,” he tried to explain, even though he wasn’t sure he understood his own feelings completely either.

“You’re really happy at the pack?” Remus questioned, the young man in front of him being yet another reason he felt he should give the Greyback pack a chance. 

“Yes, happier than I have been in a long time,” Lukas told him honestly. He had been furious at Fenrir after the full moon, and sometimes the pack members drove him completely mad, but he still loved them very dearly.

“You’re going to join us right?” Romy asked hopefully. She hadn’t spent much time with the professor before that evening, but he had always been good to them, helped them when he could. She had even felt comfortable and safe around him this evening, which she now thought was probably because her wolf had recognised him as not only someone sired by Fenrir, but also the man who had sired Lukas.

“I am considering it,” Remus told her. He wasn’t quite ready to commit to such a thing just yet, but his doubts were wavering and he was becoming more and more tempted.

“You should,” Lukas firmly. He supposed this man was kind of family to him, as much as Fenrir was, and he wanted to get to know him, or at least have a chance to try to.

“Merlin, that’ll be weird, a teacher living with us in the clearing,” Clay said, pulling a face at that prospect. He knew that Harry seemed to get on well with Professor Lupin, but it was difficult for him to think of him as anything other than a teacher.

“Enough, Clayton,” Damon said sternly; his son’s behaviour had left much to be desired this evening and he really wasn’t in the mood for any back chat from the teenager. 

“I hope Harry and Fenrir are alright,” Romy said with a glance towards the fireplace. She had really hoped that they would be back already, particularly if the headmaster was right about where Fenrir was being kept; she wasn’t sure what they did next if they hadn’t found the Alpha.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Remus tried to reassure her. “They do have Dumbledore with them,” he pointed out; he would have never let Harry leave if he didn’t at least trust the headmaster to keep Harry safe. 

“Strangely that is not a comfort to me,” Damon said with a frown. He didn’t trust the headmaster, not with everything he knew about him. No man that could manipulate a teenage boy the way he had could be trusted. 

“You don’t trust him?” Remus asked, curious as to why this was. In truth he wasn’t entirely sure of the headmaster’s motivations or his methods any more but he still trusted the man, at least a little. He at least thought that Albus wouldn’t betray them to Voldemort. 

“No, I can’t trust a man that forces a fifteen year old into an unbreakable vow,” Damon snapped rather irritably. Lukas had been filled in only moments before and was fuming at what had happened and really wanted to lay into Harry for how idiotic he had been. 

“He didn’t force Harry,” Remus said with a frown, “The vow was actually Harry’s idea,” the professor said, thinking that they needed to know this and it was something that Harry clearly hadn’t told them. 

“How do you know that?” Damon asked, turning to Lupin and looking at him accusingly. He knew that Harry spent a fair amount of time at school and possibly even in Remus’ company but he didn’t see the submissive teen opening up that much to a man he barely knew. 

“I was the person who performed the magic,” Remus said quietly. He knew that there was no point shying away from this fact, it was the truth. He knew that they ought to know his role in the vow; there were a lot of things that would need to be out in the open before he made his decision about whether or not he was going to join the pack. 

“Why would you do that?” Lukas asked accusingly, suddenly second guessing his instincts not to be angry and to trust the man who had bitten him. 

“To make sure that it was an even playing field. I didn’t want Dumbledore having an upper hand or a loophole that he could get through, if I hadn’t done it someone else would have. I was trying to protect Harry,” Remus tried to reason. He needed them all to know that he hadn’t performed the spell in a malicious way, he had only wanted to do what was best for Harry. 

“It’s okay, we understand,” Romy said quickly, not wanting an argument to start. The tension was already building in the room and in truth she did understand her professor’s motivations. 

“Yes,” Damon agreed, with a small frown. “We all know how stubborn Harry can be when he gets an idea in his head.” If Harry had been here then he would have given the teenager a look but since he wasn’t he had to settle for running his hand through his hair in frustration. He was concerned that Harry and Fenrir had not yet returned and he was worried about what could be taking so long, worried that Dumbledore hadn’t been able to locate Fenrir. 

“Case in point being this evening,” Clayton said with a shrug. There had been no reasoning with Harry, though in truth he hadn’t even bothered to try particularly hard on this occasion; it just hadn’t seemed worth the effort when he already had known the outcome.  

“His parents were remarkably stubborn too,” Remus said fondly. 

“That’s true,” Damon said with a fond smile, “there was often no reasoning with Severus.”

“Oh, I meant his birth parents,” Remus said looking a bit nervous. “His father, James, was one of my best friends and every bit as stubborn as Harry; though it doesn’t surprise me to hear that Severus is that way too.”

“Guess Harry got that from all of his parents then,” Lukas said with an amused chuckle.

“I don’t suppose you tried telling Harry about his real father earlier did you?” Clay asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the Professor. 

“Why do you ask, Clay?” Damon asked before Remus could say anything, though it was notable that Lupin looked slightly abashed about this. 

“Something Harry said at the Ministry about the prophecy having the name Potter… something had wound him up when he came to the common room, something spurred him to want to go to the Ministry, we hadn’t planned to go for days.”

“He was already in a terrible mood when he got to me,” Remus said a little defensively. “Though, admittedly, I might not have helped matters. I was not trying to deny that Severus is his Dad, but I might have been a bit pushy about the fact that James is his father.”

“Fucking idiot,” Clay hissed, only to receive a clip round the ear from Damon who was glaring at him for his language. “What?!” he said defensively. “As someone who has just found out who is own birth father is, I think I actually have more perspective than you guys on how much that might have pissed Harry off.”

“This isn’t helping anyone, Clay,” Romy said gently. She knew that the whole being-a-Malfoy revelation was bothering Clayton, but there was no use in arguing over why Harry had done what he had, at least not until he got back and was able to explain for himself.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about Harry,” Clay told her, wrapping his arms around her and taking deep breaths, inhaling her scent and those of the other pack members around them. He was also feeling in doubt about who he really was, but it was easier to admit his worries for his friend, than how he felt about being related to the Malfoys.

Lukas and Damon watched the two young pups curiously. They had known that Clayton had feelings for Romy, hell everyone knew that; however, Romy allowing him to cuddle her, for them to show affection on this level to one another and for Clay to be calmed by her scent in this manner, it was all very new. 

“Jenson isn’t going to be best pleased,” Lukas said to Damon, eyeing the two pups with a smile. He was genuinely very pleased that the two of them seemed to be getting somewhere with their relationship, he knew that Romy would be good for Clay and vice versa. 

“So how come you’re giving Clay a chance now? Last time you were home you were still playing hard to get,” Lukas said, smiling at the young girl, who was blushing furiously at the question. She really didn’t like being the centre of attention. 

“He gave me a choice,” Romy muttered, thinking of the photo album in her trunk rather fondly, knowing exactly who Clay was going to be to her now. 

“And he serenaded you,” Harry said having just come out of the fireplace in Fenrir’s arms, the others too focused on distracting one another from the fact that they were waiting for them to notice that their Alpha pair had returned. 

Before anyone else could react, Lukas was on his feet and was wrenching Harry out of Fenrir’s arms, holding him close in a tight embrace. “How could you be so fucking stupid?” he asked, clutching tightly at the teenager. 

Clay couldn’t help but snigger a little when he heard what Lukas had said. “That’s what I said too,” he admitted. “Though I wasn’t as calm about it as you.” 

“You never are,” Romy said fondly, smiling at her pack brother. 

“We’re going home,” Fenrir said, removing Harry from Lukas’ arms and putting the teenager firmly back at his side, not wanting to allow Harry out of his sight or even out of arm’s length from him. “All of us,” he added as the fire went emerald green again and the headmaster stepped into the room carrying a broomstick. 

“Harry… isn’t that?” Clay asked noticing the broom that Dumbledore was carrying. It was something he hadn’t seen in many months now, not since they had left Ingleton and he had thought that the treasures he and Harry had had during their childhood were long gone. “I don’t suppose…” 

“I might have,” Harry said grinning, patting his pocket when he had put some of the other things he had brought from the house, shrunken down for easy transportation; something that wouldn’t have been good for his broomstick, which was why Fenrir had given it to Dumbledore before the headmaster had had a moment to protest. 

“What’s going on?” Romy asked looking between Harry and Clayton suspiciously. It was rarely a good thing if the two teenage boys were conversing with one another in a way that none of the others could understand. 

“I got him his old skateboard back,” Harry said beaming at his pack sister from his position under his mate’s arm, rather enjoying being cuddled there. Harry was determined to make the most of it while they weren’t arguing. He knew that when they were back at the territory he would have to explain what had happened and divulge what he had done, which was never going to end well. 

“Enough of this,” Fenrir grunted, wanting to get the pups and the rest of his pack home and to assure the others that they were all okay. He would need Callie to tend to the silver wounds on his neck and chest from Gideon’s hand when they got back too, as they were stinging terribly. 

His injuries would need help to be healed given that they had been made with silver; even a werewolf couldn’t heal from absolutely everything. He was sure that they had some ointment for it somewhere; it was something he always liked to keep on hand in the territory seeing as they were so highly affected by the metal. 

“We’re really all going home?” Romy asked hopefully as Dumbledore handed the broom back to Harry, looking a little disgruntled at the fact that he had been made to carry it. He was only grateful that Harry hadn’t made him carry the numerous textbooks that the teenager had shrunk down and put in his pocket. 

“I have permitted you two nights at home,” Dumbledore said smiling at the young girl. “To recover from the evenings activities,” he added when she looked a little confused as to why he would have done this for them. “I trust, Miss Howard, that you can catch Mr Danes up on all the school work that he will miss in that time.” 

Romy giggled a little as Clayton groaned. “Sure,” she said giving her cousin and soon to be boyfriend a pointed look. 

“Let’s go,” Fenrir said somewhat impatiently. His injuries were hurting and he was keen to get home. None of them had slept and they would need to rest before anything else could be done; the pups especially. However, as soon as they awoke, he was going to need explanations. 

The Alpha had decided that he had had enough of not knowing what his little mate was up to. He was furious that they had gone running off to the Ministry of Magic and these actions had almost got him killed… again. He wanted answers and he didn’t care what Dumbledore said, Harry wasn’t going to be coming back to Hogwarts until he knew what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure exactly when the next update will be, as we are trying to get a few others writing projects sorted at the moment, but at least we haven't left you with a cliff hanger this time. Feel free to come and join us on Facebook, where we will keep everyone updated with what we are working on and our progress.


	70. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups return to the territory and Fenrir demands the truth from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have a few chapters all ready to be posted, and are planning on getting back to writing new chapters very soon, having taken a well needed break to work on a few others projects (which you should definitely check out if you are looking for some other reading material)

No sooner had they arrived back in the territory, than they were pounced upon by the pack members that had been left behind there, all of them wanting to know what had happened. Micha literally knocked Damon to the ground as he ran at him, simply relieved to have his dominant mate home and safe. There was a lot of fussing around all the pups while the adults made sure that they were alright. Callie’s attention, however, was on Fenrir and Lukas, both of whom had been injured in the fight at the Ministry. 

Once he had been healed, Lukas had fallen asleep, thanks to the help of a sleeping draft, next to Tessie. She had fallen asleep a few hours earlier due to sheer exhaustion, having not slept well the night before, having been calming Jaylon from an anxiety attack. However, they were the only two that had been able to get to sleep. The others had been too on edge, given that three of the packs dominants had been gone and that two of the pups had been in danger thanks to their own stupidity, and then there had been too much going on in the territory.  

Jenson had spent most of his time, while the other had been gone, trying to calm Micha; the submissive had been in a bit of a state due to the fact that his dominant mate had left the clearing in a rush, heading into a dangerous situation and hadn’t even said goodbye to him. Jenson was not going to risk anything happening to Micha, particularly not after last time and had given him his undivided attention the whole time that Damon had been gone. 

Now, though, things were relatively calm once more, and everyone was healed, or on their way to being. This meant that, once again, the pack was starting to ask for explanations of what had happened, their bubbling curiosity getting too much for them.

“Did you really break into the Ministry of Magic?” Micha asked Harry, the two of them sitting in front of the fire as Callie finished bandaging Fenrir as best she could. She knew that the dressings were not likely to last more than a few hours but hopefully that would be enough time for the ointment to start to work and sink into his skin. 

“Yep,” Harry said with a yawn. It was now the early hours of Tuesday morning and he was really starting to feel the lack of sleep, having been up early the morning before to play the prank in the Great Hall; that felt like a lifetime ago now, rather than less than twenty-four hours. 

Romy had already fallen asleep; much to her father's dismay, she had done so while leaning on Clayton, holding his hand. It was clearly taking a lot of effort for the Beta wolf not to tear the two of them apart and as it was he was sat scowling at them. However, it was obvious how tired his daughter was and so he didn’t want to wake her.

“We need to talk, little one,” Fenrir said, suddenly towering over the two submissives that had been snuggled together under a single blanket. He was mad at his mate, furious even, and needed answers. Seeing Harry cuddled up with Micha was just putting him on edge, making him irrationally jealous; he didn’t want anyone else touching his mate when he had come so close to losing him.

It was clear that Harry was exhausted, he had been near enough nodding off; the Alpha had intended to wait until they had all slept to get his answers, but he was done waiting. Normally he might have felt bad for depriving Harry of sleep when he needed it, but Harry had brought this upon himself, and owed him the truth.

“Fen, I’m sleepy,” Harry groaned, not moving or opening his eyes, remaining leaning against Micha, enjoying the warmth of the fire on his cold skin and the closeness of his friend.

“Now, Harry,” Fenrir said a little sterner this time. He was not going to delay this anymore, not when the time they had together was so limited. He had a feeling that the explanation was going to take a while and he wanted to understand how Harry had ended up going to the Ministry of Magic on a whim for a prophecy. 

At the rare use of his name from his mate, Harry opened his eyes and glared up at the Alpha, making it clear that he was not happy about being moved. However, the moment he saw the expression on Fenrir’s face, he knew better than to argue; it was obvious to him that his mate was not going to take any argument from him.

Fenrir offered out his hand to help Harry up and the teenager groaned unhappily, reaching out and accepting the hand up. The moment his fingers touched his mate’s hand though, he suddenly found himself being pulled rather forcefully up on to his feet and then abruptly put over the Alpha’s shoulder. 

“Fenrir!” Harry exclaimed in shock, not appreciating being manhandled in such a way. “Can you at least try and pretend that I can feel pain?” 

Fenrir said nothing as he headed off into the forest. He had a feeling that they were going to need privacy for this conversation; he also had a feeling that there might be yelling going on and knew that the rest of the pack needed to get some rest. This matter was something he had to sort out with his troublesome submissive on his own. It was fairly clear that he was going to have to punish Harry for what he had done and he had no desire to do so in front of the others and humiliate him, not unless Harry insisted on being particularly difficult and he was left with no alternative.  

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as the Alpha headed out of the clearing, going north, though not towards the stream. They seemed to be going further into the woods than normal and Harry wasn’t sure he was entirely comfortable with how deep they were going, though he knew that he had to trust his mate and Alpha.

“We need to talk,” Fenrir repeated sullenly, as he placed his submissive down carefully on top of a huge rock, looking Harry in the eye. 

“You said that already, Wolfie,” Harry said with a sigh, giving up on getting any answers longer than a handful of words. He had a horrible feeling that he knew exactly why Fenrir was bringing him this far out into the woods and it wasn’t for the pleasurable reasons Harry was hoping for either. 

“You are going to tell me what you’ve been keeping from me,” Fenrir said firmly crossing his large arms over his vast chest and glaring at his little mate. “Talk.”

“I am honestly not sure where to start,” Harry told him truthfully. He was so tired that it was difficult to think very clearly, and there suddenly felt like so many things that he had been keeping from his mate, even though he had never meant for it to be that way.

“The beginning,” Fenrir snarled, not about to let Harry get out of this. He needed to know what was going on so that he could protect the teenager, the longer he was kept in the dark the more danger Harry was in.  

“Dumbledore has a plan,” Harry told him with a sigh, “but he needs me to make it work, that’s why the Aurors came to Ingleton that day, they were looking for me and when they didn’t find me… they took my Dad.”

Fenrir nodded in approval, but said nothing, simply waiting for Harry to continue. The explanation wasn’t over yet, and Fenrir wasn’t going to let him stop until everything was out in the open.

“You get that I love him, right?” Harry asked, and the Alpha nodded again. “Well Dumbledore put him under a spell, imprisoned him. I swear I didn’t know until I got to Hogwarts, but when I found out… Then Dumbledore took me to see him. He was dying, Fen; he kind of still is. He is stuck in this kind of coma, and unless Dumbledore helps him, I am going to lose him all over again,” he told Fenrir, looking up at his mate with tears in his eyes. 

“I had to do something,” Harry explained, “but Dumbledore knew that and… He promised to save him, but only if I help him.”

“With what?” Fenrir snarled. He knew that the headmaster had leverage over his mate and, while he was glad he now knew what it was, he still wanted to know what the old man was after.

“With destroying Voldemort,” Harry stated, brushing the tears from his face; he was determined to get through this all without having a breakdown and it was easier now he was talking about what he had to do, rather than his father. “And I don’t just mean getting rid of him, like what happened all those years ago, I mean actually killing him forever.

“There are these things, Horcruxes, which Voldemort made to keep himself alive. I have to hunt them,” Harry went on. “I do that and then Dumbledore can’t hurt us, he can’t ever hurt our pack, and I get my Dad back.”

“I don’t trust him,” Fenrir grunted. Harry was speaking with such certainty, but he didn’t understand why his little mate was so sure that the headmaster would stay true to his word; he knew there must be more, something Harry wasn’t telling him.

“It isn’t a matter of trust, Fen,” Harry said, taking a calming breath. Fenrir had kept his calm so far, though was clearly unhappy with what he was hearing, but he knew the Alpha wouldn’t be able to when he told him about the vow.

“Explain,” Fenrir demanded with a scowl, not liking where this was going. If there was something more to this then he needed to know, he needed to know why Harry was so sure that Dumbledore could be trusted. 

“I’m going to, it’s just… well you are going to be really mad,” Harry told him. “I need you to try and hear me out, because I swear I had good reasons, and I did it largely to keep our pack safe, to protect them, because otherwise I knew Dumbledore was going to start using each and every one of you to get me to work with him and…”

“What did you do, little one?” Fenrir snarled deeply, leaning forward on the rock, his hands either side of Harry’s body and their faces only inches apart. 

Fenrir was every bit an Alpha in that moment, his dominant mate, and very clearly seriously angry and making him really feel very small; and he hadn’t even told him about the vow yet. Suddenly Harry truly understood why other people feared his mate and the deep breath he took to try and calm himself, shuddered as it passed through his lips.

“TELL ME!” Fenrir roared furiously, the sound actually echoing off the trees around them, the sounds of animals running away in fear and Harry wished he could join them. The Alpha was done being lied to, he was done being kept in the dark and disrespected, and most of all, he knew that anything that Harry was so worried to tell him was really bad news and it terrified him what he was about to hear.

“A vow, I took a vow,” Harry told him, the words tumbling from his mouth and he didn’t think he had the strength, energy or courage to stop them in that moment. “An unbreakable vow that I would do everything to destroy Voldemort and every piece of his soul and in return Dumbledore can’t hurt our pack, he keeps my Dad alive and he returns him to me when this is all done.”

“He really can’t hurt the pack?” Fenrir questioned, his voice still angry, but there was a hint of surprise in there too. He had so many questions but he hadn’t missed the fact that Harry had protected their pack, he had done exactly what he was supposed to as the Alpha’s mate in that regard, even if everything else he had done was wrong.

“Not without dying,” Harry told him, looking Fenrir in the eye as he spoke, wondering how long it would take his mate to put those pieces together and realise what that really meant for his own future.

Fenrir frowned deeply, clearly thinking, still not moving away from his position close to Harry; the frown grew and morphed into a snarl. “If he breaks the vow he dies,” Fenrir growled, and Harry nodded very slowly. “If you break it…”

It seemed that the Alpha wasn’t even able to say the words out loud, but the furious roar that he let out told Harry that he had definitely understood. The Alpha wolf roared with rage again, hitting at the rock beneath his hands and for a moment Harry thought his mate might actually hit him, but Fenrir seemed to manage to keep enough control to turn and punch a tree behind him.

Harry wanted to comfort his obviously highly distressed, angry and upset mate, but he was honestly too terrified to even make a sound as he pulled his legs up to his chest and curled up on himself. Fenrir was punching the tree repeatedly and doing some serious damage, and Harry cried out with shock when his mate wrapped his arms around the large trunk and pulled the whole tree from the ground.

“FUCKING HELL!” Damon exclaimed as Fenrir threw the tree in his arms into another, breaking it in half. He had come to see if they were both okay given the roar of anger that Fenrir had made but hadn’t anticipated such a sight. 

Crying in earnest, Harry all but threw himself off the rock and ran towards Damon, cuddling into him. He had never seen Fenrir so angry and found himself profoundly relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with the enraged Alpha alone.

“Are you hurt?” Damon demanded to know, wrapping his arms around Harry, holding him close. He could feel that the teenager was literally trembling with fear, and while he thought it was probably a good thing in the long run, that it might teach Harry to let Fenrir protect him, he was still worried for the young submissive. “Harry!” he said firmly, causing green, tear-filled eyes to look up at him. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no, I’m… fine,” he told Damon. It wasn’t quite true, he felt both guilty and scared, but he didn’t know what else to say. “He didn’t hurt me. I thought… just for a moment I thought…”

“That he might hit you?” Damon questioned and Harry nodded, flinching as his mate destroyed yet another tree. “I don’t think he would, Harry. He’s angry, and rightfully so, but he wouldn’t hurt you.”

Harry nodded at that; he was exhausted and it had been a horrible, horrible day, but even through the haziness in his brain he could acknowledge that Fenrir, despite the absolute his absolute fury, had kept enough control to keep from even laying a single finger on him.

“Leave, Damon,” Fenrir snarled warningly, as he booted one of the broken trees, sending it flying and splintering into smaller pieces, before prowling towards his two pack members.

“I think it’s for the best that I stay, Fenrir,” Damon said, glad when his voice came out far calmer than he felt, given that his huge and powerful Alpha was all but towering over him. “I can help explain a few things.”

“You knew?” Fenrir asked through gritted teeth, leaning close to Damon’s face, much as he had with Harry’s before, showing all his teeth in a growled warning. “About the vow?”

“Not until it was already too late to do anything about it,” Damon told him firmly, standing his ground, and keeping his arms around Harry, who was practically wedged between the two of them. “And not until last week, I was going to tell you, but I still hoped that Harry would tell you himself.”

“Fen, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” Harry said quietly from between the two of them. 

The Alpha snarled again, looking down and taking hold of the back of Harry’s neck, and carefully tilting the submissive’s head to face him. “Be quiet,” he said firmly, maintaining his grip as he turned back to Damon. He really had no patience for listening to his mate’s excuses at the moment and feared it might make him lose the small degree of control he currently held on his temper.

“I realise that you need to punish Harry, but please let him go,” Damon said softly, he didn’t care that Harry couldn’t feel pain, he didn’t want to see Fenrir treat Harry roughly, not when he was in such a temper and was so close to losing control. “We both know you don’t want him hurt, and can you guarantee that won’t happen when you are like this?” Damon pointed out, hoping that Fenrir could at least listen to reason on this.

“Damon, I’m fine,” Harry said softly, his voice shaking even as he spoke those words. He was certain that Damon had been right before, Fenrir wouldn’t hurt him, and he deserved this; he would let his mate take control, knowing it was what the Alpha needed.

“I will punish him!” Fenrir roared, not about to be challenged by Damon on how he treated his own disobedient mate, ignoring Harry’s words despite having heard them; there was a small part of him that was proud of Harry for accepting things as they had to be, but that was quickly drowned in the anger he was feeling.

“Yes and he needs to be for what he did but not like this,” Damon said, trying to be reasonable. “Remember who you are,” he said, looking Fenrir in the eye as he reached out and pressed his palm against the Alpha’s chest. He knew it was a gamble, that Fenrir might just break his arm for doing such a thing, given his current mood, but he had to try and reconnect with him somehow.

Damon could feel the Alpha’s heart beating fast and hard under his palm, and Fenrir bared his teeth again, growling at him, but he didn’t make any more to act against him. Slowly, Fenrir looked down at Harry, small and trembling between the two of them, eyes wide and fearful, unable to look away due to the strong grip on the back of his neck. 

He released his hold on the young submissive but quickly snatched Harry up into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest; Damon didn’t even trying to stop him, only just managing to let go of Harry quick enough. “Mine,” Fenrir growled deeply, and Damon might have been worried for Harry, but for the terrible fear that was in the Alpha’s eyes.

Damon understood then, that while Fenrir was angry at Harry for what he had done, he was also terrified for his young mate and was letting that out in the only ways he knew how. Harry was crying silently, his head buried in the Alpha’s chest, Fenrir’s huge arms wrapped around him so completely that he couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to.

“I know you have to punish me, wolfie,” Harry said softly, his voice still a little shaky. “Damon already threatened to smack me. He didn’t though, in case you were wondering,” he added hastily, not wanting Fenrir to get angry at Damon for something he hadn’t even done.

“You would have deserved it,” Damon said with a frown, knowing that Harry was deliberately being cheeky to try and break the tension; something which he thought was rather foolish.

“I agree with Damon,” Fenrir said sternly, though he too was aware of what Harry was doing. He hadn’t missed the way that his mate had calmed so quickly once in his arms, that Harry had clearly craved his affections. This pleased him, of course, but he thought now he knew exactly how he was going to punish his mate; even if it was going to be difficult for both of them, he knew it had to be done.

“Maybe you could spank me instead of Damon,” Harry suggested hopefully, still clinging tightly to his mate, his fingers curled around the edge of his leather jacket.

“Don’t tempt me, little one,” Fenrir growled, not at all pleased that Harry was being so cheeky given how much trouble he had caused. 

“And if I want to tempt you?” Harry asked, a small smile twitching on his lips. He was still feeling pretty shaken from Fenrir having lost his temper, but their easy banter and being in his mate’s arms was having a calming effect, making him feel safe.

“Harry!” Damon said, as Fenrir gave the back of Harry’s neck a squeeze in warning.

“Sorry,” the teenager said softly, burying his head against his mate again, and going quiet, having realised that now was not the time for trying to be funny.

“Did he tell you why he thought a late night trip to the Ministry was a good idea yet?” Damon asked curiously. It seemed pretty obvious that Harry had told Fenrir about the vow, but he wondered how much more the submissive had explained.

“Not yet,” Fenrir grunted, moving back over to the rock that he had sat Harry on earlier and sitting down there, Harry resting in his lap. A few moments later, Damon joined them, taking a seat next to the Alpha. “Little one,” he prompted.

Harry sighed, and shuffled around on his mate’s lap so that he was facing Damon and held a little more loosely in Fenrir’s arms. “I went to get a prophecy, they are all kept there, and I needed to hear it, to understand why it was me that this happened to.”

“What do you mean?” Damon asked curiously, before Fenrir had a chance.

“That prophecy, it’s the reason my birth parents are dead, it’s the reason my Dad raised me instead of them. The reason you even got a chance to bite me,” Harry said, looking up at his mate, who was watching him intently. “It changed my whole life and it is the reason that Dumbledore is insisting that it has to be me who destroys Voldemort.”

“And you wanted to hear it for yourself,” Damon said with a sigh. He really could understand Harry’s logic, even if it didn’t excuse what he had done, the way that he had put so many in danger, including himself.

“I know, I probably should have just come here and told you all everything, and asked for your help,” Harry said, his eyes looking deep into Fenrir’s golden ones, begging him to understand. “But I honestly thought you would have said no, and I really needed to hear it.”

“And…” Damon said, gesturing for Harry to continue. “Did you hear it?” he asked when the teenager said nothing. 

“Yes,” Harry told him, looking nervous.

The prophecy might not have told him much he didn’t already know, but he now had the confirmation he had needed to know that it really did have to be him; as much as he wished he could walk away from it all, he didn’t want to leave Voldemort alive and attacking the wizarding world either. He would willingly help now, even if he still hated Dumbledore; he would see this through to the end; the vow would ensure that anyway.

“Are you going to tell us about it?” Damon asked, thinking that now Harry had heard this prophecy, maybe they should know what it said too, especially seeing that they would be helping him now whether Harry liked it or not. 

“Later, please,” Harry begged, his whole body aching with the effort to stay awake. “I promise I’ll tell you everything but I’m so tired, my eyes are burning, please, can I sleep?” he pleaded; he was warm against his mate and Fenrir’s scent was so relaxing and calming. He could feel his eyes getting heavier too. 

“Fine,” Fenrir said with a grunt; he was tired too and there was no point in them all exhausting themselves. Someone would have to stay watch while they slept as it was; Gideon had survived the night and two of his pack had been killed, he would not be happy and Fenrir wasn’t convinced that even Tom Riddle would be able to stop the other Alpha from attacking. 

“Thank you, Wolfie,” Harry said with a sigh of relief, snuggling back into his mate and closing his eyes, more than happy to be there. However, he was rather startled when he was picked up from his mate’s lap and placed on his own two feet, clearly being expected to walk back to the territory. “Fen…” 

Fenrir, however, did not respond; instead he took the lead, expecting for Harry and Damon to follow him. The teenager frowned, not understanding why his mate wouldn’t carry him like he usually would. Tiredly, Harry began to trudge after the Alpha, desperate for sleep, Damon bringing up the rear. 

FGHP 

Harry was more than a little disgruntled when Fenrir instructed him to go and get some sleep. He was of course not opposed to the idea at all given how completely exhausted he was, but, after the evening and the night they had had, he had hoped, and assumed, that Fenrir would join him; he could have used the cuddles. He was, however, too tired to complain or question it, just wanting to get some sleep. 

He settled himself down in their shared bed, wrapping the hides around himself, thankful that they smelt of Fenrir; he inhaled the scent deeply as he closed his eyes, imagining that his dominant mate was with him, holding him as he fell asleep. It didn’t take long before he had drifted off into something of an uneasy slumber. 

“Aren’t you joining him?” Damon asked his Alpha curiously. He thought that it had been a little odd that Fenrir hadn’t carried the teenager back to the clearing; it was rather out of character for the Alpha to make Harry walk like that, especially when the teenager had been so obviously tired. 

“No,” Fenrir returned gruffly, settling himself on one of the log benches, positioning himself so that he could watch over Harry while he slept. After everything that had happened this evening he didn’t want to take his eyes off the teenager. “He’s being punished,” the Alpha grunted when Damon didn’t make any move to leave him be. He was tired and his mind was loud as he churned over thoughts of everything his little submissive had told him.

A look of understanding crossed Damon’s face as he took a moment to really consider why it was the Alpha was doing this. It was no secret in the pack, how much Harry loved being in Fenrir’s arms, and he hadn’t missed the fact that Harry had gone from distressed, to calm and cheeky, almost instantaneously when Fenrir had taken him into his arms.

Damon turned to look at where Harry was now peacefully sleeping, looking deceptively innocent.  He sighed, knowing that Fenrir was probably right, that this would be the most effective punishment for the young man; Harry craved the attentions of his mate, he liked to be affectionate and if denying him that was the only way to show him that his actions had been wrong, then Damon was all for it.

He strongly suspected that Harry was really going to struggle with the punishment that Fenrir seemed to have decided on, but he supposed that was exactly the point; Harry needed to learn that he couldn’t keep putting himself in danger like this. Damon would have considered it a rather harsh course of action if he didn’t know about the vow; it was this that had truly upset Damon more than anything, and apparently Fenrir too, given the state of the patch of woodland they had been in. 

“Don’t stay up too long, you won’t be any good to anyone exhausted,” Damon said, worrying about how his friend was going to cope now that he would have the time to allow the information about the vow to sink in. 

Fenrir’s first instinct had been rage, and rightly so in Damon’s opinion, but now the Alpha would have time to think about it. Damon was beginning to think that Harry had been rather smart to sleep now and explain more later; Fenrir would need the time to process everything. For a moment Damon considered insisting that he would watch over the pack so that Fenrir could sleep, but one look at the Alpha stern gaze, focused on Harry, and he knew that wouldn’t be happening.

Damon sighed again and turned back to the rest of the pack. Micha had already settled down in their bed and had fallen asleep; smiling at the sight of his mate sleeping, Damon headed over to him and climbed into bed beside him, snuggling himself around his submissive, inhaling his scent. By this point everyone else was asleep, the night’s activities having been too much for them all. Fenrir, however, remained awake, watching over his sleeping pack, protecting them, and trying to understand why Harry had done what he had. 

FGHP

It was almost dawn when Gideon returned. The Dark Lord had been in a towering temper by the time that they had left the ministry, and while Dean had been able to head straight back, Gideon had been faced with paying for the mistake of allowing Harry Prince to get away; though privately he rather thought that perhaps that the Dark Lord should have stopped him himself.

The majority of his pack was sleeping by the time he entered the small clearing where they lived. He could see Axlar propped up against his tree, snoring loudly, and he seemed to have fallen asleep knitting; the Beta might have been difficult to control at times but Gideon was at least pleased that Axlar was good at controlling the others, as was evidenced by the fact that he could account for every member of his pack and that none of them had wandered off during his absence.

Only a few were still awake; Jack, who he could see off at the very edge of the clearing, sat half behind a tree, making himself scarce lest he end up under someone’s fists yet again; and Dean and Aiden, who were sat together talking quietly. It was the latter two that he limped his way towards.

“The boundaries need checking,” he told them firmly gruffly, as the two of them turned to look up at him. With Greyback having been at the ministry, he didn’t want to risk the other Alpha taking pre-emptive action against them, so he had to be sure they were secure before he could get some much needed rest.

Gideon didn’t even wait for a response before he turned and headed over towards where Axlar was sleeping; he needed to check in with his Beta, but then he definitely would sleep.

“Guess we are checking the boundaries,” Dean said, getting to his feet.

“I’m not leaving Niko here on his own,” Aiden said as he moved over towards the young sleeping dominant; he simply didn’t trust the other pack members not to turn on Niko while he was vulnerable and unprotected.

“You want to take him with us?” Dean asked, looking sceptical and glancing over to where Gideon was waking up Axlar, something that he thought was practically a death wish. “He’ll slow us down.”

“Then it will take us longer,” Aiden said with a shrug, as he shook the ten year old’s shoulder. “Niko,” he said softly, “come on, wake up. We’re going for a bit of a walk,” he said as light brown eyes opened and looked up at him sleepily.

“Now?” Niko asked, as he looked up at the sky, which was only just starting to lighting with the impending dawn. “Where we going?” he asked, as he made himself sit up and rub at his eyes sleepily.

“We’re checking the boundaries, Alpha’s orders,” Dean told him before Aiden had a chance. “Aiden, here, was fretting, so you’re coming with us,” he said with a tone of impatience. 

“I can take care of myself,” Niko said a little indignantly, turning to glare at Aiden. He didn’t think that Aiden’s over protectiveness was earning him any credit with the other pack members, and he wasn’t a baby, he didn’t need to be looked after all the time.

“You are ten years old, and I honestly wouldn’t put anything past this lot,” Aiden said with a roll of his eyes, gesturing at the sleeping pack. He understood that Niko wanted to prove himself, but he actually would prefer it if Niko never met the expectations of this group of the worst kind of werewolves. “Besides, if you really want to be respected around here, then you need to know how to check the boundaries.”

That was apparently enough to persuade the young werewolf out of bed, though still with a resigned sigh, and the three of them headed off into the woods, Niko dragging his own feet a little in his tiredness. Aiden and Dean could definitely relate to that, neither of them having slept at all yet.

Once they were out of sight of the others, Aiden flung an arm around Niko’s shoulder and brought him closer. “Chin up, kid, this could be fun,” he said trying to lighten the tension between the three of them. None of them really wanted to be doing this. 

“I’d rather be sleeping,” Niko grumbled unhappily making both Dean and Aiden laugh. 

“I think we all would,” Dean said, “though given that Gideon looks like he was injured, we should probably be grateful to escape his bad mood.”

“Gideon has good moods?” Niko asked cheekily, grinning up at the two dominants. 

“Just don’t let him hear you say that, it’s why no one knows about them, he kills anyone who sees him smile,” Dean joked. 

“So how come we’re checking the boundaries?” Niko asked curiously; he didn’t like early mornings and being dragged out of bed and into the forest before dawn had even properly broken wasn’t his favourite. 

“Greyback showed up at where we were with the Dark Lord,” Dean told the young man. “He and Gideon have a little history, so I think we are just making sure that Greyback isn’t planning on attacking.”

“What kind of history?” Niko asked curiously. He had been wondering who Greyback was and he was keen to know more about the other pack that they were supposed to hate so much. 

“That silver hand of his,” Aiden said, leaning down a bit and speaking quietly, as though sharing some secret, which wasn’t so far from the truth, given that Gideon didn’t tolerate talk of what had happened. “The real one that used to be there… Greyback chopped it off.”

“Wow, seriously?” Niko asked, gaping at Aiden in shock. Gideon was a huge and scary man, and he found it hard to imagine anyone being strong enough to manage to do such a thing. 

“Yep, we took Greyback’s submissive,” Dean told him unapologetically. “He took him back, and cut off Gideon’s hand.” It felt like a long time ago when their small pack had snatched the male submissive, and he certainly wasn’t sure about how things had changed since then. He barely talked with Russ now, who hadn’t really recovered from the loss of his brother, and Gideon was not the Alpha he had once respected. However, he didn’t really mind that Jack was making himself scarce.

“He must like his submissive, like really, really like him,” Niko said in awe. 

“I imagine so,” Aiden said, leading Niko off in a slightly different direction before they actually ended up in Greyback’s territory. He remembered fondly how much the dominants of his former pack had loved their submissives’, and he found himself longing to be part of a pack like that again, wishing that he could find that for Niko so that the young man might know what a true werewolf pack was supposed to be.

FGHP

The dim light of dawn broke over the top of the trees only a few hours later and the weak February sun had woken a few of the Greyback pack. Clay was one of them, the light just a little too bright to allow him to get back to sleep, despite being desperately tired. Only Jenson and Lukas were awake aside from him and he could hear the two of them talking in hushed voices a short distance away. 

Despite being awake, Clay had made no move to get up. Romy had fallen asleep beside him the night before and as a result the two of them had spent the night cuddled up to one another, fast asleep. In truth it had probably been the best sleep that Clay had had in a long time, even though he hadn’t had enough of it. The forest room at Hogwarts was pretty good and much better than the Gryffindor common room, but there was nothing like being back at home in their territory and having Romy in his arms. 

At some point Jenson had apparently managed to talk Fenrir into getting some sleep, because the Beta wolf was sitting watching over them all, despite the fact that he looked even more exhausted than Clay felt. Privately, Clay suspected that the Beta had stayed awake to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn’t act inappropriately while cuddled so close to Romy.

Slowly sitting up, and taking great care not to disturb Romy, Clayton started to look around the pack members; most of them were sleeping still but Jenson was by the fire downing his third mug of coffee and Lukas making another mug of tea, trying to figure out what he could attempt to cook for the others that wouldn’t give them all food poisoning. 

“Didn’t we have a new pack member?” Clay asked suddenly, smothering a yawn as his eyes swept over the sleeping members in confusion, unable to see where the new wolf was hiding. “Where is he?” 

Jenson and Lukas immediately stopped what they were doing, looking around to see where Jaylon had gone. They had all assumed that he would be sleeping close to Tessie given that the nervous submissive rarely left her side at all; they could see the hides that the young boy usually used bundled up next to her, but even with Jaylon’s petite size there was no way that he was under them. 

“Isn’t he with Tessie? He’s always with Tessie…” Lukas said, his brow furrowing in confusion as he scanned the sleeping pack members, worry increasing in the pit of his stomach as Jenson strode over to Tessie, shaking her awake. 

“What is it?” she asked, yawning sleepily. Taking in Lukas’ worried expression as she sat up a little and tried to work out why she was being woken up when it was barely dawn; though she was glad to see that Harry and Clay had both been found safe and brought home. “Where’s Jaylon?” she asked, as she realised that he wasn’t next to her, which was where he had been when she had fallen asleep. 

“We were going to ask you that,” Jenson said, suddenly feeling a little panicked. One of their pack was missing and must have been for a few hours at least. Jaylon was young, and probably terrified; with the young man’s history, and already damaged mind, Jenson was worried what might happen to him. 

He quickly headed over towards where the Alpha was sleeping; whether they wanted to or not they were going to have to wake up Fenrir. They had no idea where the young man had gone or why he had run off; at least he felt confident enough that Jaylon had left of his own accord, given that there hadn’t been anyone other than the pack members in their territory. They couldn’t even be sure how long he had been gone but Jenson knew that they would have to find him.

“He isn’t here?” Clay asked, his eyes going wide in shock. “Why would he have run off?” The young dominant couldn’t help but remember what had happened when Harry had run away soon after they had moved to the territory; the thought of Fenrir, or indeed anyone getting hurt in such a way again, didn’t bear thinking about. 

“We have to find him!” Tessie said in a panic, the realisation that no one knew where Jaylon was waking her up completely. She was quickly climbing out from under her blankets and hides, and getting to her feet. 

“Damon, Fenrir,” Jenson said, needing his Alpha and the other dominant awake; it would need to be Fenrir’s choice what they did, who went out looking and who remained behind. Jenson didn’t want the weight of this on his shoulders, he didn’t envy the Alpha for these decisions. 

He could already hear Tessie cursing as she struggled to get her shoes on with her one good arm, clearly frustrated that it was taking longer than usual in her frantic state of worry; Jenson didn’t think that even Fenrir would be able to keep her from joining the search, submissive or not. 

Damon was the first to wake up, bringing Micha out of his slumber too and by that time Tessie had just managed to get her shoes on and laced up, and was being held back by Lukas. She was keen to get going and start looking for Jaylon; she was concerned what could have happened to him if he had wandered alone into the forest. 

“What is it?” Damon asked with a stretch and a yawn, hearing the urgency in the Beta wolf’s voice as Jenson continued calling Fenrir’s name, trying to get the Alpha to wake up as well. This was more or less the only thing that kept him from rolling over to go back to sleep; Micha, however, was even less awake and already grumbling about being woken up, his head buried into Cuddles as he tried to nod off again. 

“Jaylon’s gone,” Jenson said as he moved through the others, all of whom were starting to wake up with the noise and movement around them. He was heading to Fenrir who was yet to stir. This wasn’t surprising given the Alpha had only slept for a little over an hour but this was an emergency. The Beta didn’t really understand why the Alpha was not curled up asleep around Harry but he didn’t have time to question this, not with Jaylon missing. 

“What?” Fenrir snarled as Jenson said his name again and shook his shoulder, trying to rouse the sleeping man. The Alpha certainly didn’t look at all happy about being woken. However, as soon as Jenson mentioned the missing submissive to him, the Alpha wolf was on his feet and looking very sullen. He didn’t even spare a glance to Harry, who was half asleep but sat up in their bed, looking rather hurt and confused that Fenrir had chosen not to sleep next to him. 

“Alpha,” Tessie pleaded, breaking free from Lukas’ grip and going to Fenrir’s side, as the Alpha pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders. “Please, we have to find him,” she implored. There were tears in her blue eyes as she begged to be able to go searching for the young submissive. She knew that he was rather scared of the large dominants but she hadn’t expected for him to run off.  

“We will,” Lukas reassured her, putting a hand on her arm, having followed her closely, thinking that he might still need to hold her back from rushing off into the forest alone to look for him. If they were going to do this then they needed to be organised about it; they couldn’t run off half-cocked because it would only end up in the rest of them getting lost or injured. 

The Alpha wasn’t exactly shocked that Jaylon had run off, despite how frustrated he was at the young man’s timing. The young submissive had been on edge since he had arrived; he was timid and had shied away from everyone apart from Tessie and Micha. In a lot of ways Jaylon was like Harry when he first arrived in the pack and this comparison only proved to Fenrir how much his mate had come on since arriving in the territory.

“Pair up,” Fenrir grunted, knowing that this was the best way to keep them all safe while searching for Jaylon; Fenrir wasn’t going to allow for any more of his pack members to be hurt. “Jenson go with Tessie; Damon, you take Micha; Lukas, stay here with the pups and Callie.” He was reluctant to let any of the submissives be part of the search, but they needed to find Jaylon and needed the numbers; it was still preferable over having the pups being part of the search.

“But I can help,” Clayton protested. He knew that he was still the Omega in the pack and technically one of the pack’s pups, but he was also a dominant and only months away from his sixteenth birthday when he would be considered an adult within the pack. 

“No,” Fenrir snarled, not liking that the young dominant had disagreed with him and he knew that because Clayton had, Harry was bound to as well; even Romy, who was just starting to sit up next to her cousin, looked like she might question the Alpha’s orders. He really didn’t have time to argue with the pack’s youngest members.

“I could come with you,” Harry suggested, getting to his feet and going to pick up his shoes. He wanted to go with his mate; he was hoping that if they did this together then they could talk some more and maybe clear the air. Harry knew that something wasn’t right because his mate had not come to bed with him and the teenager was determined to find out why. 

“No,” Fenrir said angrily, motioning for the others to go ahead; he would go once he had dealt with the arguments to his decisions. He watched as Jenson and Damon took the two submissives off in opposite directions before rounding on his little mate, who had moved over to his side, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“But Fen…” Harry started to say, not liking being brushed aside by his mate; it wasn’t at all what he was used to.

“No,” Fenrir growled, quickly interrupting his mate, cutting him and his protests down, sounding fierce and enraged. He didn’t like repeating himself, and Harry was already being punished. “Stay here, out of trouble,” he said firmly, taking hold of Harry’s wrist as the submissive reached out to touch him. “Do as you’re told for once!” 

Harry took a step back, not having expected for his mate to take such a tone with him. He gave the Alpha male a rather hurt expression as Fenrir released his wrist before he turned and walked away to go and cover the area that the others had not. They had had to search the forest for missing pack members so often that they now knew how to divide up the forest to most efficiently cover the ground required. 

Sitting back down, feeling utterly dejected and hurt, Harry watched as Fenrir headed into the forest. He found it hard not to cry, his eyes welling up as he fought against them as he returned to the warmth of his bed. Abandoning Romy for a moment, Clayton moved over and came to sit beside Harry, allowing his best friend to lean into him. 

Lukas and Callie watched on as Romy got up and went to sit on Harry’s other side, cuddling into him. The affection of his pack siblings broke his resolve not to cry and he allowed the tears to fall. He took comfort in them as he pulled the Alpha scented blanket around the three of them. 

“I think I really fucked up this time,” Harry said as he dissolved into tears. Neither Clayton nor Romy said anything as Harry cried, simply holding him between them as best they could. 

FGHP

It was so cold, and Jaylon couldn’t stop shivering despite the thick jumper he had on and the shelter he had found between a big oak tree and a large rock. He didn’t really know where he was compared to the pack’s clearing; he had headed off into the trees when things had got crazy in the territory, finding it all too much, but he had become more and more scared until he had just turned and ran.

It was even darker in the woodland, than it was in the clearing, the moonlight struggling to get through the thick foliage above him, and he had desperately searched for shelter to hide in, as the temperature began to drop more and more.

He was worried he had gone too far though, because the scents around him were those of unfamiliar werewolves; but he was too terrified to dare moving from his little hiding spot now. Every sound he heard made him jump, and he half expected the two dominants who had kept him prisoner for years to show up and drag him away with them.

Part of him was aware that he was probably being paranoid, but he was so tired and scared that he couldn’t stop trembling. He kept almost falling asleep, but every small noise would have him on high alert again. He was definitely regretting the impulsive decision to run, wishing that Tessie or Micha was there with him, and as he tried, and failed, to find the courage to go back, he felt a few tears fall down his face. 

FGHP 

Fenrir was aware that it was possibly not the best idea to come out into the woods alone after he had taken a few hits in the fight with Gideon, been exposed to silver and then slept for only an hour or so; however, he felt better knowing that the rest of his pack were out there in pairs, or else safely in the clearing. 

He probably should have taken Clayton with him but he honestly hadn’t wanted to risk it with the almost sixteen year old pup. He knew that Damon wouldn’t have been happy that his son was joining the search party and in truth Fenrir preferred Clayton to be with Harry.

It had bothered the Alpha that he had had to sleep apart from his mate, feeling as though they were throwing away the precious little time they had together before Harry would have to return to Hogwarts, but it was needed. If he was going to make Harry realise that he couldn’t keep rushing off and putting the others into danger, as well as himself, then Fenrir needed to take drastic action, even if said action hurt him just as much as his mate. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Fenrir could not scent Jaylon anywhere close by; however, he could scent the strays. He was close to the boundaries of the territory and he could tell that the other pack were getting daringly close to his territory, even venturing into it occasionally, as demonstrated by the body they had found after the full moon. Fenrir knew he had to have his wits about him when he was this close to danger but he couldn’t stop thinking about what his mate had done. 

Harry had put his life on the line, not just by going to the Ministry of Magic but also by promising aid to Dumbledore. Although he had to admit that he couldn’t help but admire the fact that his submissive had managed to ensure the pack’s safety from the meddling old man in the process. This he was rather proud of because, as the Alpha’s mate, this was exactly what Harry was supposed to be doing; though it was the way in which he had done it that worried Fenrir. 

He supposed, even though he wasn’t happy that Harry had to be involved, that at least the end result would be Voldemort’s demise. With that mad man gone they would be free, their lives would be a lot calmer. Now that he was aware of the vow, he understood why Harry had always been so set in going back to Hogwarts; it seemed that his little mate was as always looking out for everyone and caring very little for himself.  

In a sudden fit of rage, Fenrir drove his fist into a nearby tree, the trunk of which gave a crack, caving in under the pressure, a crack appearing in the bark. Thinking that Harry might die got to him; he couldn’t bare the idea that he might lose his mate. As Alpha it was his job to protect his pack and most importantly his mate. He had failed once before with Alexis and he was determined that he wouldn’t do so again. 

Taking another deep breath through his nose Fenrir came to the conclusion that wherever Jaylon had run off to he had not come in this direction. The young submissive possibly had the worst timing in the world with running away but the fact that he had been potentially missing for hours before it was realised made Fenrir feel as if he were a failure. He was meant to look after them and yet, with all the distractions going on around him, he had failed to realise that one of their group was gone. 

Slamming his fist into the tree once more, a roar of fury escaping from his lips, Fenrir turned off and began to walk in a different direction. If Jaylon was dead then he was probably going to end up ripping up another tree.

FGHP

Dawn had broken, the sun was weak and struggling to get through the gaps in the trees overhead but it was at least a little lighter now. Dean, Aiden and Niko had been wandering the boundaries for at least an hour, if not longer, and all three of them were tired and in need of sleep. 

“Can’t we just tell him we checked the boundaries,” Niko complained, kicking at the dirt with his well-worn trainers. He had been wearing the same clothes and shoes non-stop since he had arrived with them. There weren’t ample opportunities to wash or to change and Niko was still a little self-conscious about doing so in front of the others.

Aiden gave the ten year old a rather pointed look as he suggested this. “Not really,” he said with a frown, “if Greyback gets through and attacks us, then the people who die, that’s on us.” 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to care about killing people?” Niko asked, looking between the two older dominants questioningly. 

“You’re always supposed to care,” Dean said, Aiden nodding in agreement. “Once you’ve taken a life you carry that with you, even if you killed them to protect yourself.” 

“Just because the others kill and seem to care very little doesn't meant that you should act in the same way,” Aiden added, glad that he had had the opportunity to talk to Niko about this. He really didn’t want for the ten year old to turn out like the Neanderthals in the pack like Gideon and Axlar. 

“Shh,” Dean said rather suddenly and the three of them came to a rather sudden stop, all of them listening rather intently. “Can you hear that?” he asked after a few moments of silence where they had all distinctly heard the sound of sobbing. 

“Wait here,” Aiden said taking a few steps forward and trying to work out where the sound was coming from. Dean put a hand on Niko’s shoulder and shook his head when the young boy tried to follow Aiden anyway; Niko pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, but stayed put.

Dean and Niko watched rather impatiently as Aiden made slow progress, looking for the source of the noise. They didn’t know what to expect or what they were going to do if they found someone out here that shouldn’t be and when Dean inhaled deeply there was definitely an unfamiliar scent in the air; Niko copied him, but apparently didn’t pick up on it because he just looked confused.

“Hey, hey,” Aiden said softly, his hands held up to show that they were empty as he crouched down a little distance away. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said kindly glancing over towards Dean. Clearly whoever it was who was there was nervous and it wasn’t going to help anything if a second dominant appeared at Aiden’s side. 

“That’s what they said,” a small terrified voice said, almost too quiet to hear. Niko glanced to Dean questioningly, wondering what the hell was going on. Dean, however, could distinguish that whoever the strange scent belonged to, it was a submissive. Niko had not honed his skills to be able to detect such things yet, too young to have managed it. 

“Did the Greyback pack hurt you?” Aiden asked gently; he didn’t want to startle the young boy he had found. However, he was desperate to know if the Greyback pack were good people, his cousin was there, he had been hanging on to hope that he would be too eventually and that it would be a better life than the one he had with Gideon. 

“No,” the boy said, shaking his head, “I want to go back.” 

Aiden nodded, still taking the time to move slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to risk the young teenager running off, goodness knew who he would meet out here if he did that and, if Aiden was sure of anything, anyone else he bumped into out here would care very little how scared he was. They would enjoy that. “How about we take you back then?” he suggested, giving the nervous submissive a soft smile.

“Gideon won’t like that,” Dean said warningly. 

“Who’s out there?” the submissive asked, backing further up, away from Aiden, looking terrified. He didn’t know this man in front of him, even if he seemed to be being nice, but now it seemed there were at least two of them, and that scared him.

“My friends, you don’t need to fear them,” Aiden told him, giving a quick glare at Dean for having made this even more difficult. “We’ll take you home,” he said, turning back to the trembling young man hiding between the rock and a huge tree.

“I don’t have a home…” the submissive practically whispered, and Aiden thought it looked like he might actually be crying again, but it was difficult to tell when he was shivering so badly.

“But you do want to go back?” Aiden questioned, needing to be sure that he wasn’t handing this young man over to the Greyback pack against his will. Though he wasn’t sure there were a lot of alternatives, given that he couldn’t take him back the Gideon’s pack; a little submissive like this one wouldn’t last five minutes, and he dreaded to think what those monsters would do to him.

“Yes,” the submissive said, nodding his head too. He really wanted to go back to the Greyback pack, he wanted to go back to Micha and Tessie, he liked them, they were good to him; no one had hurt him there, they never let him go hungry, and they let him sleep whenever he wanted and gave him blankets to keep him warm. 

“Then we’ll take you,” Aiden said firmly, giving Dean a stern look when he heard his friend grumble under his breath. “But first you have to come out of your little hidey hole… here, I’ll back up for you, just take your time,” he said, doing exactly that. 

The submissive, however, shook his head, looking panicked at the idea, glancing around nervously, despite that the same rock and tree protecting him also were blocking him from seeing anything. 

“Okay, okay, how about my friends come over and stand behind me, so that you can see them,” Aiden suggested, gesturing for Dean and Niko to come join him, which they did slowly. 

“He looks really scared,” Niko said, looking up at Dean over his shoulder, once they had got a good look at the young man who they had found. Dean nodded his agreement; the submissive was more a child really, couldn’t have been more than fifteen or sixteen he guessed and small even for that.

Slowly, still trembling, the submissive got to his feet; he did feel a bit better now that he could see all of them, particularly knowing that one of them was just a child. “Are you… are you a family?” he asked hesitantly, looking between the three of them.

“Erm… not exactly,” Aiden said with a slightly amused smile, as he glance back at Dean and Niko, who were looking at each other with confusion, seemingly not sure what to make of the submissive’s question and apparent assumptions. “We belong to the same pack,” Aiden explained, trying to be patient with the young man.

Slowly the submissive took a step towards them, pausing for a second and watching them closely, as though he still thought they were going to suddenly attack him. When it became apparent that they weren’t going to, he took another step forward; however, with his eyes fixed so intently on Aiden, when he took his third step, he didn’t see the large tree root underfoot.

Aiden reached out quickly, trying to catch the submissive, but he was just too far away, and with a loud clunk the young man’s head collided hard with the rock at his side. “Damn it,” Aiden cursed, moving towards the submissive, who was now out cold on the ground. It was a small space, so it was kind of difficult to get into, but he really needed to get the young man out of there and make sure he was okay. 

“Is he dead?” Dean asked, staying back mostly so that he could keep curious little Niko from hurrying in to see what was going on for himself. Sometimes he thought the ten year old was just that little bit too fearless about things.

“Nope, definitely breathing, but that was a serious whack to the head,” Aiden told them, as he struggled to pick the unconscious teenager up from the ground. “He could be out a while,” he added as he carried him out, lowering him to the ground near the other two. It was still early, so the light levels were low, but there was enough that he could see that the young man’s head didn’t seem to be bleeding at least.

“Probably make it easier to get him back to Greyback’s pack anyway,” Dean said with a sigh. He still wasn’t convinced about this idea, it was definitely a gamble. “Maybe we can just leave him in their territory somewhere,” he suggested, at least that way they wouldn’t have to risk being killed the moment one of the other pack laid eyes on them.

“While he has a serious head injury?” Aiden asked, looking at Dean with a little annoyance. “No, it’s fine. Look, you finish off checking the boundaries, I’ll take him back.”

“On your own?” Dean asked sceptically. “And how long am I supposed to cover for your stupid arse, before I assume they just killed you?”

“I’ll take Niko with me,” Aiden suggested. “They don’t seem like the types to attack one lone man carrying an unconscious member of their pack while accompanied by a kid.”

“Yeah, I don’t reckon their half as noble as you seem to think,” Dean told him, “but it’s your head on the line. If you’re not back in an hour I am telling Gideon you went off chasing someone who was in our territory, and that we should assume you’re both dead.” 

“Fair enough,” Aiden said with a shrug. If he wasn’t back in an hour then that might be close to the truth anyway. “Come on, Niko, let’s take this guy back home,” he said, lifting the young submissive back into his arms.

FGHP

There were lots of times when it was really great having such a large territory for their pack, but Jenson was enjoying it far less when it meant they had so much ground to cover; he wasn’t even convinced that Jaylon was still within their boundaries anyway. They had picked up hints of the submissive’s scent but nothing very conclusive, as though he had run around in circles in this area a fair while ago.

It wasn’t making things much easier that Tessie was in quite a state; her haste meant that she was making more noise and rushing off in directions before Jenson had finished checking where they already were. 

“This way, I think he’s this way,” Tessie said again, as she had many times since they had started their search well over half an hour ago.

“Tessie, stay close,” Jenson growled. He really didn’t feel at all comfortable with the way she kept rushing off ahead of him, particularly when they were so very close to the boundaries. He could smell the other wolves too, not to mention his brother and it was putting Jenson very much on edge. 

Tessie, however, was just entirely focused on finding Jaylon. She knew how scared he would be out here all alone, and how terrible it would be if the strays were to find him first. She was just so sure that she was going the right way, because she could pick up just a hint of his scent on the air; and there was something else too, something that was drawing her towards it, but it was faint and she shouldn’t put her finger on it.

A few seconds later, though, when she came to a sudden stop at the sight of the man coming the other way, she knew exactly why the smell was of comfort to her. “Aiden,” she said softly, hardly believing her eyes.

“Tessie?” Aiden questioned, looking just as surprised to see her there. “Are you…?” he started to asked, but was cut short when a huge red-headed man, who vaguely reminded him of Gideon in some ways, stepped in front of Tessie and pulled her behind his back.

“Jenson!” Tessie exclaimed, trying to get back around the Beta wolf without success. “Stop, don’t hurt him, he’s my cousin!”

“I’m not here to cause trouble, I swear,” Aiden said quickly. “I would hold my hands up, surrender and all that but they are kind of full at the moment,” he pointed out, gesturing with his head towards Jaylon, who was still out cold in his arms. 

“Is he okay?” Tessie asked, managing to get passed Jenson, now that the Beta wolf relaxed slightly, though she could still tell that he was ready to jump to her aid should he need to.

“Cold,” Aiden told them as he slowly lowered Jaylon to the ground, “and a serious hit to the head. An accident, not my doing,” Aiden added quickly, when Jenson growled at him. 

“Oh, Jaylon,” Tessie said, looking at the injury that Aiden was showing her.

“Whoa, you look like Gideon,” a little voice said, and all three of them turned towards the sound of it, to see Niko approaching them, looking up at Jenson, who was snarling; he really did hate being compared to his brother.

“Niko, I told you to hide if we came across anyone,” Aiden said with exasperation.

“I got curious,” Niko said with a shrug of his shoulders. “And they didn’t attack you, so I figured they weren’t going to attack a kid.”

“Who is this?” Tessie asked kindly, smiling at the young boy before looking to her cousin curiously. “Please tell me he isn’t with that horrible group of men!” 

“This is Niko and I’m hoping he won’t be for very much longer,” Aiden said, a sudden idea springing to mind. 

“They’re taking in kids now?” Jenson asked, looking completely disgusted as he turned back to Niko. He didn’t think the boy could be more than ten or eleven years old, not that different in age than Romy had been when he had rescued her from Gideon’s pack.

“Niko’s the youngest, but there are a few in their late teens,” Aiden told him, wanting to show that he could be useful, that he could be open and honest with them. At this point it might be all that kept him alive; this large werewolf might just kill him and take Niko and Jaylon, for all he knew. “I really don’t want to take him back there,” he told them. “He’s a good kid, I don’t want to see him become like them,” he added quietly to Tessie.

“We can help him, can’t we, Jenson?” Tessie asked, looking pleadingly to her Beta wolf. “He’s just a boy, we can’t let him stay there, not with those monsters!” 

“It will be up to Fenrir,” Jenson told her honestly, but in truth he didn’t want to see the young boy go back to Gideon’s pack either. 

“But what if I want to stay with Aiden?” Niko asked, looking worried. He understood that Aiden didn’t like Gideon’s pack, and honestly he didn’t either, but he liked Aiden and he didn’t know these people at all.

“Come with him, join us, please, Aiden,” Tessie requested hopefully. She hadn’t believed that she would ever see Aiden or Jilly again, and now that she had found Aiden she was more than reluctant to let him go again. “This is your way out,” 

“I’d be of more use back with Gideon, I can feed you guys information, earn my place,” Aiden told her, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “I doubt your Alpha would just accept me into the pack, not after surviving with those violent bastards for so long,” he pointed out.

“He is right, Fenrir would kill him,” Jenson stated bluntly. Tessie had been accepted because she had told them the truth about Harlan, and because she was a submissive; Niko would be accepted because he was just a child; but they wouldn’t be able to risk taking in a new dominant, particularly not one who had been one of Gideon’s pack for so long.

“But he’s my cousin, he wouldn’t hurt any of us,” Tessie protested, unable to believe that Fenrir would kill someone she considered family. She had come to love the Greyback pack, consider them her family, or as close to it as she ever expected to feel again, and it just didn’t seem right that they would kill one of the two people left in the world who were actually her blood.

“It’s all right Tess, I’ll be okay. Just please, take Niko, look after him, I will be back for him, but the more young wolves I can keep from turning out like Gideon and Axlar the better,” Aiden said before looking to Jenson. “Who is he to you?” 

“My brother,” Jenson grunted unhappily, disliking that apparently this man could easily tell that they were related. “But only half,” he said in his defence. It was something he had often clung to when growing up; half of him might have come from the monster Malroy, but his mother had been a good person.

“Well, no offense, but your half-brother’s an idiot,” Aiden said with a sneer. He had never really had any reason to respect Gideon at all, but as time went on, he thought less and less of the supposed Alpha wolf; even Dean, who had once looked up to Gideon, didn’t seem to respect him at all anymore.

“I knew that when he attacked a young girl who I now consider to be my daughter,” Jenson said bluntly. “I want him dead.” He wasn’t sure when or how it would happen, but he would see to it that Gideon died painfully for all the suffering he had caused Romy.

“Me too,” Aiden told them, getting to his feet and looking Jenson in the eye, “but there are too many of them right now. Though, the rate they’re attacking each other there won’t be for long.” 

“How many currently?” Jenson questioned; he was keen to see just how useful this cousin of Tessie’s could make himself. Tessie herself had been a useful resource to them, and to have someone who was actually in Gideon’s pack, who could keep them updated on what was going on.

“Not including Gideon and Axlar, I’d say maybe a dozen, maybe more,” Aiden told him. “I’ll do a proper head count, and try to get that information to you; though it might take a while. You’re really going to try and take them all out?”

“We will kill them all if that is what it takes,” Jenson said with certainty. They had other priorities for the moment, but he knew that eventually they would have to deal with the strays and that would likely mean killing most, if not all, of them.

“Can’t you come with us?” Tessie said, as she got to her feet. “We’ll talk to Fenrir, make him understand,” she insisted. She really didn’t like the idea of her cousin going back to the strays, and she couldn’t help but think that spying on them was just asking for trouble.

“I can’t, Tess, I’m sorry,” Aiden said, pulling her into a hug. “It gives me so much hope knowing that you’re alive and well with them, that you’re happy. Let me earn my place with you, then I can join you,” he told her, pulling back and giving her a smile that he hoped was believable. He really didn’t want to go back any more than she wanted him to, but it was the only option for now; and, in spite of himself, he felt reluctant to just abandon Dean there.

“Aiden, I want to come with you,” Niko said sadly. He had been quiet, simply listening to what they were saying, trying to get the measure of these people; Aiden seemed to trust them though, and that gave him hope, and the blond girl was apparently Aiden’s cousin. But that didn’t mean he wanted to be away from the only person who had actually been good to him since his parents had died.

“No, Niko, listen,” Aiden said, turning around to face him and crouching down to his level. “This is my cousin Tessie, she’s going to look after you, they’re going to show you what a real pack is like,” he told him. 

“But I want to stay with you,” Niko said softly, before glancing up at Tessie and the big red-headed man, who looked worryingly like Gideon, and was apparently his brother. 

“I’ll be with you again, trust me,” Aiden said, pulling Niko in a hug, “but we can’t leave Dean there alone and I want you safe, away from all of them. I need you to look after Tess for me too; it looks like she has her hands full with this submissive,” he added, gesturing to where Jaylon was still on the ground, unconscious.

“We really need to get him back,” Jenson said bluntly, moving over and picking Jaylon up with ease. He hadn’t done so before wanting to keep his arms free in case he needed to defend them, but it was clear that Aiden meant them no harm; and he could deal with Niko, if he had to, even with his arms full. 

“And I really should get back,” Aiden said with a nod, though he looked like he was definitely having to convince himself as much as the others. “If I am gone too long it will raise questions. I am already going to have to explain about Niko, and why he isn’t with me, let alone why I am covered in your scents.”

“Tell them we took him, that you tried to fight us, but we took Niko,” Tessie suggested. 

“Don’t suppose you could give me some convincing injuries?” Aiden asked looking like he was already regretting the suggestion as he turned to Jenson. The Beta didn’t even hesitate; shifting Jaylon so that the submissive was over one shoulder, he made a fist with his free hand and punched Aiden in the nose. 

Aiden fell backwards, getting another few scrapes and scratches, which would only add to his story. “Ouch!” he said after a few seconds, reaching up and wincing as he touched his definitely broken nose. “Well that’s certainly convincing,” he said, “couldn’t have done that to myself.”

“Did you really have to hit him that hard?” Tessie asked with a huff and a roll of her eyes as she hurried forward to check on her cousin.

“Yes,” Jenson stated bluntly, shuffling Jaylon around in his arms, to that the submissive would be more comfortable again. He knew it was probably wrong to take his anger at Gideon and the strays out on this man, but they weren’t there at the moment, so this would have to do. 

“I’m fine,” Aiden told her, stopping her before she could try and actually help him, knowing that he would need to look as seriously hurt as possible for them to buy his story. “Thanks, I think,” he said to Jenson, as Tessie helped him to his feet.

“Trust me, it was my pleasure,” Jenson told him. “Tessie, Niko, with me, now,” he instructed. He truly wanted to get Jaylon back as soon as possible and have him checked over, not to mention he knew that Fenrir, Damon and Micha were all still looking for the submissive.

“Please look after them, you have one hell of a right hook, use it to take care of them,” Aiden pleaded with the large red headed wolf. 

“I will; I don’t know if your pack have figured it out yet, but we don’t let people hurt our pack members,” Jenson said firmly, as he turned and headed back off towards to clearing.

“Come on, Niko,” Tessie said softly, putting her good arm around the young boy’s shoulders and leading him away from Aiden, who had no choice but to simply watch them leave.

“What happened to your arm?” Niko asked, looking curiously to Tessie, eyeing up the arm that was strapped to her chest as they walked away from Aiden. 

“One of the men in your old pack hurt me,” Tessie explained, not wanting to go into the gory details of what Axlar had done to her. 

“They like to hurt people,” Niko commented. “They hurt each other all the time. Never me though,” he added in a quiet, sad voice, glancing over his shoulder, “Aiden never let them hurt me.”

“I’m glad they never hurt you, Niko,” Tessie said smiling, “No one will hurt you in our pack either. You’ll like it there, though you’ll be the youngest.”

“Is there anyone close to my age?” Niko asked hopefully. 

“Romy, Jenson’s daughter, she’s fourteen,” Tessie said, her and Niko following in Jenson’s wake as the Beta strode purposefully back towards the clearing, Jaylon in his arms. 

FGHP

Jenson lay Jaylon down in front of the fire, covering him in hides as Tessie sent red sparks up into the air to alert the others that they could return to the clearing. Callie was with them in a second, checking over the injured young submissive. Niko remained close to Tessie, surveying the others, watching as the skinny woman with short brown hair healed Jaylon. 

“Who’s the kid?” Clay asked a bit bluntly when it seemed that no-one else was going to ask the obvious question; he had heard enough about Jaylon from Harry to be able to work out that that was who the unconscious boy was, but he had no idea about the dark haired boy.

“This is Niko,” Tessie introduced, she didn’t want to get into the details before Fenrir got back though, knowing that they would just have to repeat them again for the Alpha.

“And I’m not a kid, I’m ten,” Niko said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, glaring at Clayton, which only made Clay laugh. 

“I like him, kid’s got spirit,” Clay said, smiling broadly at Niko. Harry and Romy too were watching the young boy with interest, wondering where on earth Jenson and Tessie had managed to find him considering that they had just gone out looking for Jaylon. 

“Not a kid!” Niko snarled again, though more grumpy than angry. 

“You found Jaylon?” Micha demanded to know as he returned to the clearly, with Damon on his heels. “Is he okay?”

“Not only has he been found but we also have a plus one apparently,” Clay said. 

“Plus one?” Damon asked curiously as he got closer to the fire and spotting the young boy who seemed to be a new addition to the pack and was sticking close to Tessie’s side. 

“You found him!” Fenrir said as he returned to the clearing. He had been getting seriously frustrated with not picking up on any trace of Jaylon, but he knew that they others wouldn’t have called him back for anything less than having found him, or an emergency; and it was clearly not the latter given how calm his pack seemed.

“Actually, Alpha, Aiden did,” Tessie said, causing everyone to turn and look at her in confusion. “My cousin, Aiden,” she clarified. “He found him and was bringing him back to us when we found him.”

“He’s offered to spy for us,” Jenson told Fenrir, who looked to be considering what he was being told. “He went back to the strays,” he said as the Alpha looked around the clearing as though expecting for Aiden to be there.

“Is he Greyback?” Niko asked Tessie is a whisper, though he kept his eyes on Fenrir. “He’s even bigger than Gideon or that guy,” he added, with a gesture towards Jenson. He could see now how this man might have the strength to have taken Gideon’s hand.

“Yes, he’s our Alpha,” Tessie said quietly, keeping one arm around Niko, holding him to her side as the two of them surveyed the scene. Tessie was keen to keep Fenrir’s focus on anywhere other than on Niko for the moment; the young boy didn’t need to be accosted by the large Alpha wolf right now. 

It seemed that Fenrir had other things on his mind than noticing the new addition to their numbers right away, his gaze turning to where Harry was curled in a tight ball, tear tracks down his cheeks but otherwise fast asleep. Romy was sat beside him, a book in one hand, her other stroking Harry’s hair somewhat absent-mindedly. 

“Romy, help Callie,” Fenrir ordered; he was not in a great mood and was trying to quash the irrational jealousy of seeing another being so close to Harry, when he was denying himself that. 

“Alpha?” Romy asked, a little confused as to why she was being ordered away from Harry and so harshly too. 

“Help Callie, now,” Fenrir growled, not liking that the girl had questioned him. She had never questioned him before and it was Fenrir’s belief that she was spending far too much time with Clayton and Harry. 

Begrudgingly Romy closed her book and got to her feet, ruffling Niko’s hair with a fond smile along the way, though he tried to bat her away. Fenrir, who had been watching her go then spotted the newest addition to the pack and scowled. 

“Who is that?” Fenrir growled, glaring at the boy who had the common sense to look very scared and shy away behind Tessie a little more, the huge Alpha wolf was huge, especially when built up and in a temper as he was. 

“His name is Niko,” Tessie said but Jenson came and stood beside her, shielding both her and the young dominant from the Alpha. 

“He was with Gideon’s pack,” the Beta wolf explained, “I didn’t want to leave him there so I agreed to bring him here with us, that decision is on me.” 

“If he betrays us, it will fall on your shoulders,” Fenrir snarled at his Beta, not liking that Jenson had not come to him and asked before allowing this child to join their pack. It wasn’t that Fenrir was against having him there but he was only a boy, they had very few dominants and many pups and submissives to protect. Adding another had not been what he had in mind. 

“I won’t…” Niko said in a small voice as he took a rather brave step out from behind Tessie but wisely remaining close to Jenson. “I promised Aiden I’d look after Tessie as he couldn’t.” 

Fenrir gave a curt nod to the boy, respecting him a little bit more for having the guts to talk to him rather than to simply hide. “Everyone, get some more sleep,” the Alpha commanded, it was light but they were all tired and would need a few more hours sleep. 

“I’ll stand watch,” Jenson said to Fenrir, “you sleep, my Alpha,” he said gently, ensuring that his tone was as far away from an order as he could possibly make it, wanting it to sound more like a suggestion than anything else. Again Fenrir nodded, grateful that his Beta had offered, he was dead on his feet and in a foul mood; he was hoping that sleep would at least make him a little less on edge. 

“Can I sleep too?” Niko asked looking to Tessie curiously. 

“If you’re tired, of course you can,” she responded, smiling at the young boy, shocked that he thought that he had to ask permission. “There are some spare hides and blankets over there, you can sleep next to me and Jaylon if you like or find somewhere on your own, it’s entirely up to you.” 

“It really doesn’t matter where I sleep? In the other pack Aiden or Dean always stayed awake to make sure the others didn’t attack us,” Niko admitted to her, heading over to where she instructed the spared hides were and taking a couple to make his own bed, wanting to be independent. 

“This pack is nothing like Gideon’s,” Jenson said, hovering over the young boy, he wanted to be watchful over Niko seeing as any wrong doings would be on his shoulders and Fenrir would remind him of that if Niko ever went against them.

“Is he going to be okay?” Niko asked, pointing to Jaylon. The submissive was still out for the count; he was, however, healed, the head injury gone. Tessie had settled down beside him while the others all made their way to their own beds to get a few more hours rest. 

“He’ll be fine,” Jenson assured the young boy, sitting himself down on one of the log benches close to where Niko had decided to sleep for the night. Despite wanting to be independent and sleep on his own, the ten year old was not far from Tessie and Jaylon. “Sleep now,” the Beta instructed kindly, “you’ll need your rest. When you wake up we’ll introduce you to everyone in the pack.” 

Niko nodded, cuddling down inside of his hides, he hadn’t been this warm or this comfortable in a long time and it wasn’t long until he was fast asleep. Jenson cast a glance over the pack, ensuring that everyone was there and safe. There were twelve of them now, including himself. It would be thirteen when Callie gave birth to their baby. 

The Beta couldn’t help but sigh when he noticed that the Alpha had taken a spot on the grass a little way from the others and more importantly across on the other side of the group to Harry. He had known that there would be punishment for Harry but it seemed a little extreme to deny him contact; Jenson didn’t see it ending well, though he knew why his Alpha was doing it. 

Fenrir was a strong man, a strong Alpha too, Jenson knew that if it ever came down to it, and he hoped that it never would, that he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Callie or deny himself her touch, it would simply be too painful to bear. He couldn’t help but admire the strength that the Alpha had and hoped that Harry learned the lesson Fenrir was trying to teach.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us your thoughts, we always look forward to reading them.


	71. Look, Listen, Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to face the consequences of his actions as Fenrir enforces his punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely reviews to the last chapter. We now have a update schedule for the lead up to Christmas and, because we realised that we want to give you chapter 75 for Christmas, we will be updating about every 3 days.  
> This is what we are aiming for: chapter 72 - 14th; chapter 73 - 17th; chapter 74 - 21st; chapter 75 - 24th

Harry bit his lip in consideration for a moment before pushing himself out of bed and sneaking his way between the sleeping bodies of his other pack members, towards Fenrir; Jenson, who was sitting watching over them all, caught his eye and shook his head, but Harry wasn’t going to let the Beta keep him from his mate.

Reaching Fenrir’s side, he quickly lifted the edge of the hides covering his mate and slid in next to him, tucking himself into the Alpha’s side. Harry actually sighed in contentment as Fenrir’s arms automatically wrapped around him, but a moment later one sleepy golden eye opened and peered at him, a stern expression forming on Fenrir’s face.

“Little one,” the Alpha said, sounding annoyed, “go back to bed.”

“But I was cold, wolfie,” Harry told him, trying to snuggle in closer. However, Fenrir got up with him in his arms, and started to carry him back to where he had been sleeping before. It took a lot to keep from crying as the Alpha put him down on his hides, before fetching him another blanket from the spares.

“Go back to sleep, little one,” Fenrir said sternly, handing him the additional blanket.

Harry honestly didn’t know what to say in the face of such blatant rejection from his mate, and watched through teary eyes as Fenrir headed over to Jenson. The two of them talked for a moment, before they changed places, Jenson heading off to get some sleep of his own. Harry felt unable to look at his mate any longer and so lay down and curled himself up under the blanket and hid; he wanted to go to Fenrir, to cuddle into his side, but he knew that he wasn’t wanted there and wasn’t going to beg for affection from the Alpha.

He knew he had messed up badly, that Fenrir was furious with him, but he had hoped this was something they could work through together; it had been really difficult for him to tell the Alpha everything, knowing how angry he was going to be, but he had done it anyway. Now all he was getting in return was rejection from the man he loved.

He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay in the territory if he and Fenrir couldn’t be together; he loved him far too much to be able to be around him if they weren’t together. Right now he needed some comfort. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted where Micha was lying, being spooned by Damon, and made up his mind.

Getting to his feet he moved the blankets and hides he had been sleeping on over, so that they were right next to Micha; however, as he went to lie down and cuddle into his friend, a strong, large hand clamped down upon one of his wrists.

“No, move back,” Fenrir said firmly as Harry turned to look up at him, pointing at the space that the submissive had just vacated. 

Harry glared at him for a moment, before snatching his wrist free from the Alpha’s grasp and angrily moving his bedding back to where it was before. He understood that Fenrir was too angry at him, and didn’t want him close to him, but he didn’t see why the Alpha though he could deny him the comfort he desperately needed from his friends. 

Feeling particularly rebellious, and not willing to let Fenrir keep him from the other pack members, Harry waited just long enough for the Alpha to sit back down on the log where he was watching over the pack, before he took just a single hide and headed over towards where Clay was sleeping.

Despite being quicker about it this time, Fenrir still reached him before he could even lie down, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind, catching his wrists in his other hand. “I said no, little one”, the Alpha growled deeply, annoyed that his mate was being so defiant.

“That’s not fair,” Harry whined, close to tears again. “I get that you hate me, and don’t want me near you, but you can’t stop me from being close to everyone else,” he protested, trying to break free from Fenrir’s hold on him. “What is this, some kind of jealousy thing? You can’t brush me aside and then say that I’m not allowed to cuddle with someone else.”

“I don’t hate you. This is your punishment,” Fenrir snarled, turning Harry in his arms to face him, though keeping his voice low so as not to wake the others around them. “You will sleep alone.”

“Oh…” Harry said in surprise, trying to process what that really meant. It at least meant there was a chance that things weren’t really over between them; the Alpha wasn’t rejecting him and had outright stated that he didn’t hate him. Though it did mean that he had thrice disobeyed his mate regarding his punishment; but that was hardly fair given he hadn’t even known that he was being punished.

“Go back to bed,” Fenrir said firmly. “When you wake up, you will stay at my side,” he explained, wanting to be clear on what he expected from Harry. “If I go anywhere, you stay with Damon or Jenson.”

“Yeah, I think I can probably manage that,” Harry said quietly. He thought that it was a bit of a strange punishment to have to stay with his mate throughout the day, when he was being kept apart from him at night, but he wasn’t going to complain given he thought he might be able to use that time with the Alpha to work on fixing them.

"Bed, little one," Fenrir said firmly, turning his young mate back in the direction of the spot he had been sleeping and giving him a small encouraging push.  

"What if I am not tired?" Harry asked hopefully, turning and looking up at the Alpha. "Can I just stay with you now?" He knew he was pushing his luck, but he honestly wasn’t very tired anymore and when choosing between being at Fenrir’s side and going back to bed alone, it was an easy decision.

“Fine,” Fenrir said grumpily. He wasn’t going to make Harry sleep if he really didn’t want to but then the teenager would be staying close to him, where he couldn’t get himself into any more trouble. Heading back over to the log where he had been sitting, he listened to the quiet sounds of Harry following him.

The Alpha sat, and a moment later Harry sat down next to him, throwing the blanket he had with him over his shoulders and trying to cuddle into Fenrir’s side. The Alpha simply removed Harry’s hands from on him though, and gave his mate a pointed look. “Behave,” he said sternly, before going back to watching over the sleeping pack members. 

Harry huffed a little at that, figuring that this was probably all part of the punishment Fenrir had mentioned; at least he hoped it was that, rather than his mate just not wanting his touch. Feeling resigned, he pulled the blanket tighter around himself; despite the sun now being high in the sky and the wards around their territory, the cold of February still hung in the air.

“I love you, Fen and I’m really sorry,” Harry said quietly.

“I know,” Fenrir stated simply. He had no doubt about how his mate felt, and was sure that Harry would apologise until he was blue in the face, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up on teaching Harry the valuable lesson this punishment was supposed to teach.

“But do you still want me?” Harry asked, looking up at the Alpha, who was still watching the rest of the pack. “It doesn’t seem like you do and…”

“I want you, little one,” Fenrir said, without even turning to look at him. He didn’t want his young mate to question that, that wouldn’t help anything.

“But then can’t we just have cuddles, and talk about this?” Harry suggested hopefully. 

“No,” the Alpha stated. “You will do as you are told,” he added, giving Harry a pointed look for just a second before going back to looking forward once more. 

Harry sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn’t know how Fenrir and Jenson spent hours doing this, just watching over the pack while everyone else slept. He let his eyes sweep over the pack, glad to see that Jaylon seemed to be sleeping soundly next to Tessie, but he paused and sat up right, when he spotted that there was an unfamiliar small body on her other side.

“Fen…” Harry said softly, “who’s that sleeping on Tessie’s far side?” He had only been asleep a few hours from what he could tell and yet another new pack member seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

“Niko,” Fenrir told him bluntly. “He’s new.”

“Okay, care to elaborate on that,” Harry said with exasperation. He had already kind of worked out the him being new part for himself, so that wasn’t particularly helpful.

“Jenson and Tessie rescued him from the strays,” Fenrir informed him. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for talking about this, but he wouldn’t deliberately keep information about their pack from his mate.

“The strays? Is he safe?” Harry asked, looking a little alarmed by this news, though he also wondered exactly how close Tessie and Jenson must have gone to the strays in order to bring one of their members back among them.

“He’s young, Jenson took responsibility for him,” Fenrir explained. He was still hesitant about the young man who was now living with them, and was not going to trust him easily, but Niko was just a pup and the Alpha was keen to give him a chance to prove himself.  

“That didn’t really answer my question,” Harry pointed out with a frown. Hadn’t they learned their lesson about taking in new members with what had happened with Harlan; though, he had to admit that Tessie had been a great addition. But that didn’t mean that they didn’t need to be careful.

“You will find out,” Fenrir told him. “You will look after him today; staying within my sight at all times, you will help him adjust to the pack,” the Alpha instructed. He was glad that Harry was showing some signs of taking his role of Alpha’s mate seriously, and he wanted to push him to take that further.

“You want me to look after him?” Harry asked, sounding surprised. He had no idea how to take care of some kid. He really didn’t know where he would even start.

“You are my mate,” the Alpha reminded him. 

“Yeah… but you want me to take care of him?” Harry repeated, still confused about why Fenrir wanted him to take care of Niko. 

“Yes,” the Alpha stated simply; he was not going to debate this with Harry, it was part of his role as Alpha’s mate and he was going to start acting as was expected.

Harry frowned. He hadn’t never even met this boy and it was clear from where he was sleeping that he trusted Tessie at least a little bit, so he felt it might make more sense if she taught him. The Alpha was, however, apparently determined. “But aren’t I supposed to be staying at your side? That’s what you said.”

“Damon will stay with you,” Fenrir told him, actually a little glad that Harry had been listening to him on that front, even if the submissive had then tried to use it against him, to get out of orders he had given.

“Great,” Harry said sarcastically, thinking that Damon wasn’t actually in any better mood with him than Fenrir was. “What if I want to be with you?” he asked hopefully.

“You will do as you are told,” Fenrir growled at him, having had enough of Harry’s attempts to sway him or change his mind. His little mate was going to learn to do as he was told.

“This is really going to suck,” Harry said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest and not caring that it was obvious that he was actually sulking.

“It’s a punishment,” Fenrir pointed out. His little mate was not supposed to enjoy being treated this way, and he certainly didn’t like having to punish Harry like this, but he needed to take control and this was the only way he could think to teach him properly.

“I know I fucked up,” Harry said, with a frustrated sigh, “but how long will this last?” he asked, thinking that if he knew how much of this he had to go through then he might be able to just grit his teeth, do as he was told and get through it.

“Until you learn,” the Alpha told him. He hoped that the few days before the pups returned to the school might be enough, but he knew how stubborn his young mate could be.

“Fen…” Harry tried to protest, thinking that he wasn’t even sure exactly what it was he was supposed to be learning. As far as he could tell Fenrir was just trying to make him pay for his mistakes, which he understood, but he didn’t want this to go on indefinitely; he wouldn’t be able to stand that.

“No, little one,” Fenrir snarled at him warningly, done talking about it. Harry, however, opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could the Alpha growled at him. “Stop,” he said firmly, and thankfully Harry got the message and closed his mouth again. 

Perhaps it might not take his stubborn little mate so long to learn after all. All Fenrir wanted was for Harry to learn to listen and do as he was told, and to ask for help when he needed it, and it seemed that he could learn. The Alpha was going to hold out hope that the two of them could reacquaint themselves before the pups had to go off to school. 

FGHP

It was almost an hour before any of the other pack members began to stir from their sleep; a very long, boring hour in Harry’s opinion. Lukas was the first to wake, and had come over to join them, but once Tessie woke ten minutes later, the two of them headed off to the stream to get water to make everyone some tea and coffee. 

Harry had considered asking to go with them, but one look at his mate’s stern expression, as though Fenrir knew exactly what he was about to request, had put that idea to bed; and so, with a resigned sigh, Harry went back to staring into the nearby fire.

Half an hour later though, the only pack member left sleeping was Jenson, and the majority of them had hot beverages to sip on, while Callie and Tessie went about throwing together something for breakfast… which was truthfully more like lunch, given the that it was nearly noon.

“Am I allowed to help with the cooking?” Harry asked, wondering what his boundaries were going to be. He wanted his punishment to be over, so he was willing to do just about anything to show Fenrir that he had learnt his lesson. 

“Yes,” Fenrir said after a moment’s consideration, but decided he would permit it given Harry had actually asked. “Damon, sit with Harry while he helps Callie,” he instructed as he got to his feet, and lead Harry over to where Tessie and Callie were working. He needed to go remove the bandages that had been put over his silver burns anyway. “No-one leaves the clearing until I get back,” he instructed once Damon had moved over and taken a seat next to the young submissive.

“Maybe you will even learn something,” Harry said to Damon a little cheekily. He had seen some of the man’s attempts at cooking over the years and not many of them had ended well; honestly it was something of a miracle that he and Clay hadn’t simply starved.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Damon said sternly. He wasn’t best pleased with Harry as it was and he wouldn’t be taking any of the teenager’s cheekiness. He settled himself down on one of the log benches close to where Callie was cooking, looking healthier than she had in a long while. 

“Can I sit too?” Micha asked, coming over and kissing his mate, settling himself down beside Damon. Harry sighed and tried not to look at them as he took over some of what Callie was doing. Looking at how couple-y and in love Damon and Micha were, was making Harry miss Fenrir even more than he already was. 

“Well when we get back from the stream, I am going to want a seat next to Harry so I can give him a piece of my mind,” Romy said as she, Clay and Lukas, who had agreed to accompany the two pups, headed off towards the edge of the clearing.

Harry sighed. “There’s going to be a queue of people wanting to yell at me today, isn’t there?” he said sadly. Normally he would have gone down to the stream with Romy and Clay, but he knew that wasn’t happening today.

“I have no intention of yelling at you today, Harry,” Damon said a little wearily, not about to indulge the teenager in his little pity party. 

“Oh good, because apparently we are going to be spending a lot of today together,” Harry informed him. “Fenrir said you will be acting as my personal shadow while I get to teach Niko about the pack.”

“Fenrir has asked you to do this?” Damon asked in a little bit of shock. 

“Yes,” Harry said indignantly. “You can ask him if you don’t believe me.” 

“I believe you,” Damon told him. “Just a little surprised is all.”

“I’ll be a good influence on him, I swear it,” Harry said, though he was more trying to convince himself than Damon. He honestly had no idea why his mate had entrusted the young boy to him but as always Fenrir would have it reasons, even if he didn’t share them. 

Secretly Damon thought that the idea to place Niko under Harry’s watchful eye was an ingenious one. He knew that Harry would take his role of looking after the young dominant very seriously and that it might even encourage more responsibility in the submissive. Harry was certainly more likely to behave himself for someone else’s sake than his own.

“I don’t doubt it,” Damon said curtly as he flung an arm over Micha’s shoulder and cuddled his mate close making Harry look away. Damon realised that Harry was struggling to deal with watching anything couple and frowned a little before turning his attention back to Micha. 

“You done with the potatoes, Harry?” Tessie asked, seeing that the teenager had stopped chopping. They were only making a stew, so the order they added things didn’t matter a great deal, but she could find him something else to be doing if he was finished. 

“Nearly,” he told her, turning back to what he was doing. He was actually glad that he had something to focus on; it was better than watching Damon and Micha being affectionate, or the heavy, boring silence he had had with his mate earlier.

In truth Harry was just grateful that he was still going to be part of the pack. When he had thought about him and Fenrir not being together, it had turned Harry’s stomach. He knew that he would have had to leave the pack if that was the case and this odd mix of people were his family, he loved each and every one of them. He never wanted to leave them. 

He kept his head down and got on with his task, even when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Fenrir, Romy, Clayton and Lukas had returned from the stream. He wasn’t, however, the least bit surprised when Romy suddenly sat down, crossed legged, facing him. 

“Do you have the slightest idea how mad I am at you, Harry Prince?” Romy said after a few minutes; her voice was calm, but it was that kind of calm that warned of an incoming storm, and so Harry looked up at her very slowly. 

“Yes…” he said, though the answer was hesitant and uncertain. “You didn’t even really try to talk me out of going though,” he pointed out, putting the knife down on the board and giving her his full attention.

“And what good would that have done?” she asked a bit snappishly. “You would have gone off probably in twice the hurry and an even worse mood. Because you can’t tell me that you would have listened,” she added, giving him a very pointed look.

“I would…” Harry started to argue, but when her scowl deepened further, he sighed. “Okay, so maybe I wouldn’t have, but you had agreed to go along with the plan before and…”

“Yes, when you were going late at night, not in the evening,” Romy pointed out, aware that more and more of the pack around them were listening. “You rushed off, and clearly it was too early, whatever argument you want to throw at me, because not only did Cedric see you, but Dumbledore and the Carrows did as well.”

“Yeah, didn’t mean you had to rush here and tell on us,” Harry told her, feeling quite cornered, particularly with the watchful eyes of the rest of the pack on him. 

“And, if I hadn’t, then you might well be dead!” Romy shouted at him, with tears in her eyes, shocking not only Harry into silence but everyone else too. “And not just you, Harry,” she added a little quieter, “but Clay, and Draco, and Theo, and Cedric; you could all be dead.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, looking her in the eye. He hated that she was so angry at him, that he had scared her so much.

“No you’re not, you just don’t get it,” Romy said, clearly enraged more from Harry’s pathetic apology. “Even if you were sorry, it isn’t enough! It’s one thing to do all this stupid shit on your own but to involve all of us… no more! We can help you if you need us too but no more being reckless!”

“Why do you think I took that stupid vow,” Harry told her, tugging at his own hair in his frustration. He wanted them all to understand that all he had ever wanted to do was protect them. “I wanted to keep all of you out of it, I wanted to do this by myself,” he said honestly.

“But there is no such thing as keeping us out of it, Harry,” Damon tried to explain. “We are your pack, your family, and that means that what happens to you, happens to all of us.”

“I just protected you all… this whole Voldemort thing… it’s my fight, the prophecy just proved that,” Harry told them, looking between the pack members standing around him. He wanted to get up and storm away, but knew that wasn’t an option given the punishment Fenrir had decided upon; he wanted to transform and spend a little time up the top of his tree, if he was really honest with himself, but he knew exactly how well the Alpha would take that.

“Perhaps they need to actually hear it,” Clay suggested, from where he was standing watching the argument unfold. “Tell them what it says, because that is the only way they are going to understand why you are doing all this.”

“I think Clay’s right,” Lukas said, thinking that they weren’t going to make any progress until they all had all the facts. It was a terrible mess at the moment, and if they wanted to all get out of it alive then they were going to have to start working together.

“Can we save this for after we’ve eaten?” Harry requested, hoping to postpone it just a little bit longer, but he could already tell from the determined looks on their faces that they were not going to agree.

“No,” Fenrir said firmly. “Tell us, little one. No more avoiding it.”

Harry sighed, realising that there wasn’t any getting out of this. He knew what it said now, of course, but he felt that actually telling his pack what it said would make it feel much more real. However, he took a calming breath and began to repeat the words that the ghostly figure from the orb had spoken, reciting them from memory.

“What are they talking about?” Niko asked from where he was sat beside Tessie, who had Jaylon tucked under one arm. The submissive was cowering into her, not liking the arguments, nor the testosterone that was filling the clearing from the dominants, who were all very much on edge. 

“The war, dear one,” Tessie explained gently. So far the pack had been too busy trying to deal with Harry to have turned their attentions to Jaylon, and that he had run away; it was something that they knew would have to be addressed soon, but Tessie was glad that emotions would have a chance to calm before they did so. The submissive was obviously emotionally fragile and she didn't think that several dominants shouting at him would help anything.

“With the Deatheaters?” Niko asked, curious to the end, though Tessie could see that he was a little sad as he asked this. 

“Yes,” Tessie said. “Do you know much about it, Niko?” she asked, wondering how much the ten year old knew and not wanting to scare him if he didn’t know much at all. 

“Deatheaters killed my Mum and Dad,” he told her. “They took me and forced a werewolf to bite me or they were going to kill her, then they waited to see if I would turn and when I did they sent me to Gideon’s pack.” 

“They have a werewolf hostage?” Tessie asked, fearfully, thinking of her sister Jilly and whether or not Niko had seen her. She knew it couldn’t be Jilly who had bitten the young boy, given her little sister was a submissive and therefore only infectious when transformed on the full moon, but it was possible they have been kept in the same place.

“They have two, both women,” Niko said with a shrug. “They keep them in the cellar of this huge house but I don’t remember much else; just that it was really, really big.”

“I don’t want to see this,” Jaylon whispered into Tessie, burying his head into her so that he didn’t have to watch as the shouting match between the other pack members continued as they debated the true meaning of the prophecy. 

“They’re not that scary,” Niko said smugly at being braver than Jaylon was. “They don’t scare me at all. Is that why you ran away?” he asked, turning to look at the older boy with curiosity. 

“I just got scared,” Jaylon said, turning to Tessie with an apologetic sad expression on his face. “I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make trouble.”

“I know, Jaylon,” Tessie told him reassuringly. “You aren't in trouble, you just scared us all too. We want to protect you and keep you safe, and we couldn't do that when we didn't know where you were.”

“You get scared really easy,” Niko said, giggling a little.

“Niko, Jaylon’s been through lots of things you haven’t,” Tessie said sternly, not wanting for the ten year old to start teasing Jaylon over his anxiety. “Just like there are going to be things that bother you, people getting loud and angry bothers Jaylon,” she tried to explain.

“Like what?” Niko asked, looking to Jaylon with curiosity, wondering what had happened to the other boy to make him so scared.

“Niko,” Tessie said firmly. “That is Jaylon’s business and if he chooses to share that with you when you are older, then that is fine, but you are not to push him to tell you. Is that clear?”

“You’re not my mum,” Niko said huffily. 

“No, I am an adult member of the pack that is taking you in,” Tessie said a little tersely. “I understand that this is all new and strange to you, but you are going to at least show us some respect and obey the rules here; which definitely includes no taunting or bullying other pack members.”

“Fine, then why are they all picking on him,” Niko asked, pointing to Harry who was in tears as everyone debated and argued around him.

“He is the Alpha’s mate, he’s made some bad decisions and the pack need to know why so that they can help him,” Tessie told him feeling a little exasperated with all the questions that Niko was asking; he was certainly a curious ten year old that was for sure. 

“He’s the Alpha’s mate?” Niko asked; his eyes went wide as he looked between Fenrir and Harry trying to figure out how it worked with a man so huge and a teenager so tiny. 

“Niko, what are you doing?” Tessie asked as she watched the ten year old get on his feet, unable to stop him as he walked towards the rest of the pack given she had Jaylon hugging her, practically on her lap. 

The brave little boy strolled right into the middle of the gathered pack members, clearly unafraid, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hugging him. Even Harry was so taken aback that he didn’t know how to react and even looked to Fenrir to see what he should do before returning the embrace, though a little less enthusiastically than Niko was doing. 

“Erm, hi,” Harry said a little uncertainly, though after being denied his mate’s affection all morning, he found he was actually glad for the hug, even if it was from a strange little boy who he knew almost nothing about.

“Tessie said you have a no bullying rule, but it looked a lot like they were bullying you to me, so I thought you needed a hug,” Niko stated simply.

“Okay, I like this one, we are definitely keeping him,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “But for the record they weren’t bullying me, just trying to figure out how to help me; though admittedly that might have been going better if they actually let me be part of the conversation for more than two seconds.”

“They made you cry and that’s not nice. My mum used to tell me that if you make someone cry then you’ve hurt their feelings and that’s bullying,” Niko said knowledgeably. 

“Well your Mum isn’t wrong, but sometimes it can be a little bit more complicated than that,” Harry tried to explain. He really didn’t want this young boy to think so badly of so many of their pack. “I was crying for many little reasons, not just because of what they were saying exactly. But I don’t want you to worry about any of that, okay,” Harry said. “Perhaps we can check and see if the lunch is nearly cooked, because I don’t know about you, but the wonderful smell of it, is making me even hungrier than I already was.”

“I used to help Dad cook, it was fun,” Niko told him as the two of them headed over towards the fire, where the large pot containing the food was. “Mum couldn’t cook very well. I liked cooking with my Dad; he let me pick the food sometimes. I really liked the pasta and jam sauce we made one time, Dad did too, but Mum just thought we were silly.” 

“Pasta and jam sauce?” Harry questioned with a laugh. “That sounds amazing to me! Niko, maybe you can help me. Can you grab the bowls from over there and then we can serve up lunch.” 

Most of the pack were standing watching in bemusement, not really sure what to make of the sudden and unanticipated bond that seemed to have formed between Harry and Niko. None looked more confused by it than Damon and Clay however.

“What just happened?” Clay asked his Dad, watching his friend, as Harry seemed to just instinctively know exactly how to treat Niko. For the first time it really began to sink into Clay’s mind that his best friend was a submissive, that Harry would be a mother one day, have children with Fenrir in all likelihood; he had always known it, but seeing Harry looking after Niko just seemed to solidify the concept in his mind.

“I am not entirely sure,” Damon said. He glanced at Fenrir and saw that the Alpha was wearing a pensive expression; he suspected that Fenrir was torn between enforcing Harry’s punishment and not wanting to discourage the maternal behaviour that Harry was displaying.

“I think we just watched Harry’s maternal instincts kick in, in the blink of an eye,” Micha said with a laugh. 

Clay, however, was not laughing; it had just become rather clear to him that he and Harry, despite being the best of friends growing up and remaining so even now, were going to have very different futures. Harry had taken to Niko in an instant, wanting to protect him, nurture him. All Clayton saw when he looked at the ten year old dominant was potential, the potential to fight and protect the weaker members of the pack. 

“Clay, what’s the matter?” Damon asked, looking to his son with worry, it seemed that the teenager was deep in thought about something that was obviously concerning him. 

“Nothing, just… thinking,” he answered with a shrug as the happy looking ten year old Niko bounded up to him, handing him a bowl of stew, muttering his thanks as Niko skipped away and back to Harry. 

FGHP

Aiden had told Dean everything as soon as he had found him, the complete truth, including what had really happened with Niko, his intention to act as a spy and his hopes of them both joining the Greyback pack. Of course Dean had initially just told him that he was insane for even considering this, that he was going to get them both killed.

However, Aiden had pointed out that that was what was going to happen anyway, given the state of things, if they didn’t act soon. So they had got their story straight and given Dean some convincing injuries of his own, before heading back to the rest of the pack.

Gideon had not been best pleased to hear about how Greyback’s pack had taken the young boy and attacked Aiden and Dean; but Aiden was just thankful that the Alpha hadn’t questioned the truth of it. For a moment he thought that Gideon was going to suggest they attack the Greyback pack despite their orders not to, but apparently Niko wasn’t enough of a loss to risk fighting over; something that Aiden had been counting on.

“It’s weird without Niko here,” Aiden commented to Dean, as the two of them sat eating the mess of a meal that had been thrown together once Gideon had woken up and declared himself hungry. The nicest thing that he could really say about it was that it was food, and even that might have been pushing it.

“Quieter,” Dean said, though nodding his agreement, “fewer questions.”

“That’s for sure,” Aiden said with a chuckle. Niko certainly seemed to manage to think of questions to ask no matter what was going on around him; he just hoped the young boy was settling in okay with the Greyback pack.

“Do you reckon Greyback is collecting male submissives or something?” Dean asked a moment later. “I mean, we already know he had that Prince boy, and they already had another one too. The guy you found makes three,” he told Aiden quietly, not wanting the others to overhear him at all, though they all seemed too busy caught up in their own business to pay any attention to the two of them.

“What, you think he’s claiming them all himself?” Aiden asked, looking at Dean as he considered the possibility. “I dunno; it’s possible I suppose. But I have a feeling that that guy was way too nervous and jumpy to actually be mated to anyone at the moment,” he said with a shrug.

“Why do you reckon he thought we were a family?” Dean asked after another few moments of quiet.

“What’s with all the questions?” Aiden asked with a laugh. “You don’t actually have to make up for Niko’s absence you know,” he said with a smirk.

“I was just thinking about it, because it seemed weird, that’s all,” Dean said dismissively. “Did he think we were together or something?”

Aiden opened his mouth to respond to that, but promptly shut it again and took a moment to consider it. "That's not quite so crazy is it? I mean we are both damn good looking," he pointed out with a grin.

Dean looked unsure, but after a few seconds nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed, “even with your stupid broken nose.” They had done their best to heal the worst of their injuries from the fake fight with Greyback’s pack, but neither of them were much of healers and Aiden’s nose was definitely still rather swollen.

Aiden smiled fondly at his brown haired friend, as Dean reached over to stroke his cheek. Aiden closed his eyes and leaned into the older man’s embrace. They were very much friends, and had this was definitely the closest they had come to moving beyond that; but it was painful knowing that they could do little else, not without the others seeing them.

“We’ll get through this,” Aiden said softly, looking straight into Dean’s brown eyes, wanting him to know that he was sincere with his words. “Together,” he promised.

“Together,” Dean echoed, keeping his voice low as he dropped his hand and linked it with Aiden’s, needing the comfort of simply being close to another. 

FGHP

“I realise I should have told you sooner…” Romy began as she sat down close to where Harry was. Fenrir had taken Lukas and Clay hunting so Harry had been told to sit by the fire where Jenson could watch him. 

“Told me what?” Harry asked with a sigh, looking up at Romy. He was beyond bored, Niko was following Damon and Micha around like a little puppy as they showed him the clearing and where to go if he needed anything and all about the pack dynamics, plus who was mated to who and such. 

Harry was hoping that he might have been the one to tell Niko all of this and show him everything but Fenrir, while absent, had wanted his mate to sit down and not move so he could be sure that Harry would not injure himself or get into any trouble while he was absent from the pack territory. 

“A month ago, when everyone was calling you Potter… I did some reading…” Romy said, trying her very best to explain. She honestly had no idea why she hadn’t discussed this with Harry sooner, but there just hadn’t been a good time, so much had been happening. 

Harry looked to her rather dubiously, not sure what to make of this. “What did you find out?” he asked because he knew that if she was talking to him about it then she would have found out something. 

“Before I tell you,” Romy said softly, knowing that it was likely to be an inflammatory topic, “I know that your dad will always be your dad, he raised you and I get that because Jenson will always be my Dad even though biologically he isn’t… just like Severus isn’t biologically your father.” 

Harry sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah, I knew that, I just didn’t really want to think about it too much. Now with the prophecy, being at Hogwart’s… Remus mentioning James, I can’t really escape it.” 

“Which is why I thought you might be willing to listen to me now. I read up on what happened; it makes sense with the prophecy. Would you like me to tell you?” Romy asked. She was aware that Harry was not having the best of days and he might not have wanted to discuss this at all so she was giving him the choice. 

Now that Harry knew that she had this information, even if he didn’t want to talk about it now, even if he didn’t want to delve into that part of his life today, then he had the choice to talk to her about it whenever he was ready. However, as she watched him think this over she smiled when she realised that he seemed to want to know. 

“Will you tell me?” Harry asked her gently. He would have reached over to hold her hand but he was unsure if his punishment allowed for it so he refrained. He didn’t want to piss off Fenrir any more than he already had. 

“Of course,” Romy said with a smile, “though I’m not sure where to start… I suppose the beginning might be best.” 

Harry smiled, “Yeah,” he agreed, “probably.” 

“Lily and James Potter were both Aurors for the Ministry of Magic, they fought actively against Voldemort in the wizard war fifteen years ago,” she told him. “There were a lot of people fighting against him back then, including Frank and Alice Longbottom.” 

“Longbottom… As in Neville Longbottom, the boy that died?” Harry asked curiously and Romy nodded. 

“It looks like that prophecy was made and Voldemort thought that it meant you. However, the history books seemed to get a little muddled,” she told him. From what she could figure out it seemed that Voldemort had attacked the Potters, but that seemed to contradict what a lot of the history books said happened. “I am pretty certain now that Dumbledore swapped you and Neville around, and that you were reported to be dead.” 

“Because my Dad took me…” Harry said thinking it over. He had always wondered why they had always had to move around, never making contact with others, being careful and cautious with everything they did. “It explains so much… it always felt as if we were on the run.” 

“It’s because you were,” Romy said with a nod, glad that her theory was lining up with Harry’s perspective of what had happened; not to mention rather relieved that he was being so reasonable about it. “When Neville died when he was eleven… I think that is when Dumbledore figured out that you were alive; there is no way that he didn’t know what that prophecy said. Of course I can’t prove it but I’m sure he must have.” 

“I remember reading about Neville dying,” Harry said, thinking that that day, only a little over four years before, felt like a long time gone now. “Clay and I stole a copy of the Daily Prophet from Damon; my Dad always wanted to keep me from anything going on in the wizarding world.” 

“I think it was supposed to be you all along,” Romy told him. “If your Dad hadn’t taken you, hadn’t run off with you, then who knows what could have happened. I am guessing Neville didn’t just happen to end up where Voldemort was, that someone laid a trail for him to follow…”

“Dumbledore,” Harry muttered through gritted teeth. He certainly wouldn’t have put it passed the only man to manipulate Neville into facing that mad-man, even if he had only been an eleven year old boy.

“That would be my guess too,” Romy said, nodding her head. “Which means if he had had the chance he would have led you down that path, and I guess we will never know what might have happened if you had been there instead of Neville.”

“I’d probably be dead…” Harry said quietly as this moment of realisation came over him. 

“That is a very real possibility,” Romy said sadly. “But you’re not,” she added quickly, reaching out to rest a hand on Harry’s arm for a moment, as though to reassure herself of that fact.

“And I probably wouldn’t have become a werewolf, and would likely never met any of you,” Harry went on. “I could probably keep going into that small mountain of what-if’s for days,” he realised. “My Dad really changed my life, when he… well… decided to be my Dad.”

“Yes, I think he did,” Romy agreed. “But should that take away from the fact that your birth parents died trying to protect you?” she asked, watching Harry closely. “I am not asking you to miraculously start loving people you never even knew, but perhaps you could hear Remus out, let him tell you about them?”

“My Dad really did love my Mum,” Harry told her, “but my Mum was married to my biological father, James. I don’t even really know how to feel about all that. Does that mean that my Dad has lived his whole life never being loved by the woman he loved?”

“Maybe,” Romy admitted, giving him an apologetic smile. “But even if that is true, he didn’t live the last fourteen years of it alone; he had you. From the way that you, Clay and Damon talk about those days, I think it is pretty clear he loves you as his son.” 

“Thanks, Romy,” he said earnestly. “I think I just need to think on it for a bit, let it sink in, but when we get back…”

“I’ll show you the books,” she said with a nod and a smile. “I kept a list of the ones with the best information because I thought you might want to read them for yourself one day.”

“I would give you a hug, right now, but that probably breaks the rules of my punishment, and bring your Dad’s wrath down upon us,” Harry said with a smile, giving Jenson a little wave, making the Beta narrow his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Don’t tease him”, Romy chastised firmly. She knew how stressed her Dad was lately with everything going on with her Mum being pregnant, and with his worries about the safety of their pack in general; Harry being cheeky and adding to his worries was the last thing he needed.

“I know you probably wouldn’t tell me even if there was something but … is Callie okay?” Harry asked, glancing at where Romy’s mother was resting next to Jenson. “I mean… she seems better today but recently…” 

“She’s fine,” Romy said with a smile, “nothing to worry about.” 

“I’ll stop worrying so much then,” Harry said with a smile. “Though not completely. I am sorry you know, about everything.” 

“I know you are but you have to give us all time, it’s a bit much for those of us who haven’t been with you at Hogwarts,” 

“Yeah, though I think they need to know about what Umbridge is doing to Clay,” Harry told her. “If we’re going to be all open and honest, they all need to know that. I think your dad needs to hear just how much Clay does to look after us, you especially, it might help him accept you two.” 

“Harry, stop worrying about everyone else and think about yourself, please,” Romy said, sounding a bit exasperated. “I’ll handle my dad,” she told him; she kind of thought that he had been a bit more tolerant about Clay lately anyway.

“Will you now, pumpkin,” Jenson said, from where he was standing just behind his daughter. “And what may I ask will you be handling?” he questioned giving her a mock annoyed look, though there was such affection in his eyes that it was clear he wasn’t actually upset with her.

“Nothing, Dad,” Romy said, turning and smiling up at him innocently. “Is mum okay?” she asked wanting to very quickly change the subject. 

“She’s fine, sleeping,” Jenson said before turning to Harry. “The Alpha will be back soon,” he said and Harry nodded before getting to his feet.

“Thanks for telling me what you found,” Harry said to Romy before following Jenson over to the log where the Beta had been sitting before; he knew that given his current punishment he should consider himself lucky for having been allowed to sit and talk with Romy for so long, but he knew that when Fenrir got back he would be told to sit quietly at the Alpha’s side once more.

A day having to stay next to Fenrir for the whole time was a lot more boring than he had anticipated. Not to mention that the Alpha was clearly not willing to talk things out between them, which was frustrating Harry no end. He understood that he wasn’t supposed to enjoy his punishment, but he still didn’t know what it was that the Alpha thought he was going to learn. 

FGHP

Clay had been really glad that the Alpha had taken him and Lukas hunting, not least because it was nice to have a break from the tension in the clearing. For a while, Clay had been worried that he too would be punished for his part in what had happened at the Ministry, but it seemed that the others understood Harry well enough to know that he couldn’t have talked his friend out of it and were just glad that he had been there to help protect him.

It was difficult though, seeing how much Harry was struggling with the affection he was being denied; Clay thought it was a bit cruel, though he wasn’t foolish enough to actually raise an objection. He wanted a moment to talk with Harry but, while his best friend was under the very watchful eyes of the older dominants, he thought it would be a conversation better off waiting the day and a bit until they were back at Hogwarts.

They had had quite a successful hunt and were currently carrying a fair few kills back to the clearing to be prepared for storage; with a pack of now twelve people, they required a lot of food, even with three of them eating most of their meals at school at the moment.

As they entered the clearing, Clay’s eyes swept over the pack, quickly locating his Dad, who was talking with Micha, Tessie, Niko and Jaylon; Romy was sat reading at her mother’s side, Callie seemingly asleep, and Harry was sat, looking completely bored, next to Jenson.

“Put them down here,” Fenrir instructed, as he dumped the carcase of a deer next to one of the unoccupied log benches. Clay and Lukas did as instructed, dropping the many rabbits and couple of pheasants they were carrying next to the deer. “Little one,” the Alpha said as he approached his young mate; Harry looking up at him questioningly, obviously having been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that they had returned.

“I behaved, I swear,” Harry said quickly, and when Fenrir glanced at Jenson for confirmation the Beta simply nodded. “Told you,” the submissive said with a small smile. “Do I get to sit with you again now?” he asked.

“Yes,” Fenrir stated, glad that so far his mate hadn’t really fought him on the punishment at all, not since he had first woken up anyway. The Alpha headed back over to the carcasses, where Lukas and Clay were waiting for him, pleased when Harry quickly followed.

“What are you going to do?” Harry asked curiously, moving over to where the Alpha was settling himself down on one of the log benches by the animals they had brought back from their hunting trip. 

“Prepare the kills to be stored,” Fenrir told him bluntly. 

“Do I have to sit here and watch this?” Harry asked, the thought of watching his mate do this was enough to turn his stomach a little. He wasn’t naive at all, he knew that what they ate started out being killed and brought back to the territory like this but knowing about it and witnessing it happening were two different things and he didn’t particularly want to watch. 

“Yes,” Fenrir told him, not even turning to look at his mate as Harry continued to question him. Instead he just carried on with what he was doing; so far he, Jenson and Damon were the only three that knew how to properly prepare the kills for storage, something that was hugely important, especially with their numbers growing. It was time more of them knew how to do it. 

“May I get a book before you begin?” Harry asked politely. He knew better than to just wander off to get it without asking; he wanted his punishment over, he wanted to be back in the Alpha’s arms. 

“No, you can watch and you can learn,” Fenrir instructed, not about to reward his mate with anything until he could witness for himself how well behaved Harry was being, knowing that the other pack members, even his Beta, would be more lenient with the teenager than he would be.  

“Fenrir…” Harry said, a little taken aback by the fact that he had been denied this. He honestly hadn’t thought that he would be denied a book, not when he had done everything asked of him today. 

“No, you will learn,” Fenrir repeated bluntly, not in the mood to listen to his mate moan. He had half expected a little resistance to the refusal of reading material and he had said no partly so that he could see how much Harry would complain and partly because he really did want his mate to learn. 

“You aren’t actually expecting me to do this too are you?” Harry asked, looking at the carcasses and feeling a little sick. He had seen the dominants do this from afar and it had never been a chore that he wanted to see up close and certainly not take part. 

“Not today,” Fenrir said, which eased Harry’s anxiousness a little; however, it only made him more confused and curious as to what his mate expected him to learn. 

“Yeah, apparently Lukas and I get the joyful task of helping today,” Clay told him. He wasn’t really bothered by the idea of having to help Fenrir with this task, but he knew it was going to be kind of gross. Although he had always known it was something he was going to have to learn eventually and he found that he didn’t mind too much. 

Clay was actually kind of pleased that the Alpha thought him ready to learn, with his and Romy’s relationship progressing, his instincts were telling him that he needed to know how to provide for her. When Fenrir had told him that he was going to be learning though, Lukas had said that he didn’t know how to prepare the kills either, which was why the slightly older dominant would also be taking part.

“Then why do I have to sit and watch?” Harry asked, not really complaining anymore, simply curious as to why. It was something the Alpha picked up on, though it was only a slight improvement seeing as the teenager was still asking questions. 

“Because I am your Alpha and dominant mate,” Fenrir stated unhappily, not liking all the questions. He was wondering if it was simply too much to ask for Harry to just accept things and do as he was told without questioning it. 

“Is that what you are trying to teach me, that you’re in charge?” Harry asked incredulously. “I do know that, Fen.”

“Then sit,” Fenrir said firmly, gesturing to the spot next to him, and grumpily Harry did so. “And learn,” he added a little impatiently. 

“I’m still not sure why I need to know how to do this,” Harry said with a sigh, slumping forward and resting his head in his hands. 

“You will teach our children,” Fenrir told him and at this Harry literally sat up and took notice. It had not been something that he was expecting his mate to say, not with their relationship the way it was currently. 

“Oh… yeah, okay, that actually makes some sense,” Harry admitted; it was nice to know that Fenrir seemed so certain that they would be okay, that they had children in their future. “Not until they are all grown up through right? So that gives me ages of time to learn.”

“Little one,” Fenrir said warningly.

“Yes, yes, wolfie; shutting up, watching, and learning,” he said, a little happier than he had been a few moments before,  watching carefully as his mate pulled out the knife he almost always carried and picked up one of the rabbits. As the Alpha instructed, and then demonstrated to the three of them, exactly how they were supposed to skin it and remove the innards, Harry just tried to keep his lunch down; he really didn’t think he was ever going to be any good at these things.

By the time that Clay had got the hang of it enough to skin a rabbit himself, Harry was seriously bored, and he couldn’t help it when he tuned out what his mate was telling them about plucking the pheasants. “Please, Fen, I am so bored,” Harry said, trying not to sound too whiny, but knowing he probably failed. “I swear I watched you with the rabbits and I understand now, but I can’t take this anymore. Please can I do something else, anything else.”

“Read,” Fenrir said bluntly, his attention on Lukas as the twenty-one year old started to pluck the second pheasant. 

“Thank you,” Harry said with genuine relief, getting up to go find a book, but the Alpha’s hand wrapped around his wrist before he could go anywhere.

“You stay here, at my side,” Fenrir said firmly.

“But… I don’t have a book,” Harry said frowning at him in confusion. “That’s hardly fair telling me I can read but not allowed to leave your side to get a book.”

“Sit, little one,” Fenrir instructed, and Harry did so, though with a pout on his face. The Alpha, however, wasn't going to be swayed so easily and turned his attention back to the two young dominants he was teaching; he wondered how long it would take Harry to figure out how to deal with the situation. 

As it was it took another five minutes before Harry turned to Lukas and Clay. “Could one of you two fetch me something to read, please,” he requested, glancing at Fenrir to make sure that he wasn’t doing something the Alpha disapproved of, but his mate was actually looking rather pleased. 

“Yeah, I’ll get you something,” Lukas said, thinking he was more likely to be able to find something Harry would want to read than Clay. 

“You wanted me to ask?” Harry questioned, as Lukas spelled his hands clean and headed over to find the trunk of books he kept in the territory.

“Yes,” Fenrir stated.

“Why?” Harry asked, not sure that he followed the Alpha’s logic, but still rather glad that he was going to be allowed to relieve some of his boredom, at least for a short while.

Fenrir let Harry’s question go unanswered as Lukas returned with a book for the submissive to read. Harry settled himself as far from the Alpha as he thought he could get away with, which admittedly was still only just out of Fenrir’s arm’s reach; crossing his legs, he opened his book, smiling when he realised that it was a potions book. 

The Alpha gave him a stern look, as though considering whether he was going to drag his young mate the few feet that it was back to his side. Harry, however gave him a sweet smile, before going back to his book. A moment later a shadow fell over Harry and the submissive looked up to see his annoyed mate towering over him.

“I said you were to stay at my side,” Fenrir told him firmly, snatching the book from Harry’s hands and handing it back to a rather confused looking Lukas. “Move,” he instructed, pointing to a spot further down the log where Harry had been sitting before.

“This is stupid, I am just sitting here, behaving,” Harry protested. “I am not going to just let you control every tiny little thing about my life!”

“Today, Harry, you are,” the Alpha said firmly, using a light grip on his mate’s neck to get Harry to his feet and move him to where he was supposed to be sitting. “You will do as you are told,” he said, as he released his grip on the submissive and sat down next to him.

“Niko was right, you are bullying me!” Harry said in a huff, hating that he was being treated this way, though he knew that it was deserved. That didn’t mean he had to like it though. 

“Do not test me, little one,” Fenrir growled, and Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and scowled as best he could.

“Can I at least have my book back?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“No,” Fenrir told him with finality.

“Should I take the kills to the cave, Alpha?” Damon asked, coming over to see what the argument was about, looking from Harry to Fenrir, confused as to how the two were arguing yet again. He didn’t want it to end up in a full blown shouting match, which could only end with Harry being punished longer. 

“No, you stay with Harry, I’ll take the meat to the cave,” Fenrir said, giving his mate a stern look. “He is to stay put; and no books,” he added; he had tried to be kind to Harry by letting him read, but his little mate had just had to push him, by deliberately not staying sat right by his side.

“But…” Harry started to say, but Damon held up a finger to stop him and interrupted.

“It’s fine, Fenrir, I have many years practice of dealing with particular stubborn young man,” he said giving Harry a pointed look. He really didn’t understand why Harry always insisted on pushing just that little bit more when he was already in trouble.

“Clayton, Lukas, you’re with me,” Fenrir instructed, as he started picking up the kills and handing it to the two young dominants to carry. They were going to learn the complete process, because if the kills weren’t stored correctly, all their work would go to waste.

Damon watched the three of them head off in the direction of the cave, before taking his seat next to Harry. “You know you could try just doing as he tells you,” he suggested, and Harry turned to glare at him. “You know you earned this punishment, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Harry said grumpily, before sighing. “I do know that, I sort of wish he would just punch me or something, and get it over with. Even that would be better than this. Is he trying to make me die of boredom and loneliness?”

“No need to be so dramatic,” Damon said sternly. “And this is nothing to do with hurting you,” he tried to explain; Harry, however, looked entirely sceptical. 

“You should have just let him hit me when I first told him about the vow,” Harry said with a sigh; he had been so scared of the rage his mate had been in and he genuinely thought that that might have been the outcome had Damon not interrupted them.

“I said no dramatics, Harry,” Damon reminded him with a frown. He knew that Harry had something of a flare for them but the teenager was going to have to tone it down a little if he was ever going to be let off this punishment and have things go back to normal. 

“Sorry but wouldn’t it have been easier? Easier than this…” Harry asked, turning to Damon and looking at him questioningly. 

“He wasn’t going to hit you,” Damon said with exasperation. “He was never going to hit you; if he was going to, it would have been instead of taking his anger out on those trees, not as some afterthought.”

“But this is all so pointless,” Harry huffed, throwing his arms in the air, before crossing them over his chest. “And apparently he is going to keep up this cold front until I learn some mysterious lesson that he won’t even tell me about. I mean what am I supposed to learn from him dictating my every breath.”

“Harry,” Damon said, trying to find the patience and words to explain, “you have always been a very independent young man, and I know that is in part because Severus raised you that way.”

“Yeah, because he probably knew that Dumbledore was going to show up and try to fuck up my life, and he wanted to know I could hold my own,” Harry pointed out a little angrily.

“Maybe,” Damon conceded. “However, you are in a pack now, our pack, and are the submissive mate of an Alpha. This means you can’t just think about what you want, what you think you need. I think Fenrir is trying to show you that you should obey him, that he will provide you with everything you need, and that you need to start being part of the pack, rather than just living amongst us.”

“And I am supposed to just let him boss me and around and tell me exactly what to do all the time?” Harry asked incredulously. “And what’s with the no cuddles and sleeping alone; how does that teach me about being part of anything?”

“That affection, which he is denying you now, you were taking it for granted,” Damon pointed out, pausing for a moment for Harry to let that sink in. “I think you will find that if you can start working with us all and obeying your Alpha and mate, rather than just taking everything on by yourself, that that affection will quickly return; as will him allowing you a reasonable degree of your independence.”

“That’s why he wanted for me to ask someone else to get me the book,” Harry said, as he started to understand. “Am I really that bad at working with others?” he asked, looking to Damon with genuine curiosity.

“Yes,” Damon said with a laugh. “Clay just deals with it by being extra stubborn with his own opinions when he truly cares about something. I deal with it by pulling my hair out with exasperation. Your mate apparently uproots trees.”

“He can’t do that indefinitely, we wouldn’t have a forest left,” Harry said with a small smile. He honestly had never thought about the way he acted, which hadn’t really changed since he had come to the pack. He loved each and every member of the pack, they were his family now just as much as his Dad was. He hadn’t realised that he had never really allowed himself to become part of the pack like he ought to have done from the beginning. 

“Then perhaps it’s time to start taking a few of these lessons Fenrir is trying to teach you on board,” Damon suggested. He had watched Harry from the moment he had come into the pack, as a terrified fifteen year old boy, who had just lost his father and had his life upside down, and he knew that Harry's behaviour was partly his fault, and partly Fenrir’s too, for coddling the boy. 

Perhaps if they had taken a different stand with the teenager, not been as soft on him, taken him to hand a lot sooner, then they might not be in the difficulties they were facing now. However, Damon knew that there were a lot of what ifs and there was no point on dwelling on them because it wouldn’t change anything. Things were the way they were, they had to deal with them as a pack, standing united. 

“Yeah,” Harry said thoughtfully. “Thank you, it helps to actually understand his logic.” He had been at a loss to understand why his mate was choosing to punish him this way, thinking that their relationship was ending; however, now that he knew the reasons behind Fenrir’s actions, Harry believed that he could bring his punishment to an end a lot sooner. He was rather looking forward to being close to his mate again. 

“He isn’t exactly big on the explanations, or full sentences for that matter,” Damon said ruffling Harry’s hair as he spotted Fenrir, Lukas and Clay returning to the clearing. 

“I had noticed that,” Harry said grinning as he too noticed his dominant mate heading back towards them. His first instinct was to go to him but instead Harry stayed put and waited for the Alpha to come to them. 

It was not Fenrir who was the first one to come over to them, however; little Niko bounded over, having got bored sitting and talking to Micha, Tessie and Jaylon. The little ball of energy was practically vibrating with the need to play and it made Harry smile to see him. 

“Will you come and play with me, I’m bored!” Niko said with a pout, tugging on Harry’s sleeve trying to encourage him to get up and come with him. 

“I don’t think I can,” Harry said regretfully, looking over at Fenrir, “I’m spending time with the Alpha today.” 

“But he’s a big bully,” Niko said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. 

“No, Niko,” Harry said, going down on to his knees in front of the ten year old, taking the young boys hands into his own. “He’s the Alpha; if he’s doing something then it’s to protect us all and look after us.” 

“But he’s so mean to you,” Niko said, glaring at the Alpha in a way that only a ten year old could manage, all huffy and bad tempered. 

“No he’s not, Niko, I promise,” Harry told him firmly, though as kindly as he could. “I just did something silly so this is my punishment for that; he’s a very good Alpha.”

“You promise?” Niko asked, looking between Fenrir and Harry somewhat incredulously. So far all he had seen was the older dominants being rather horrible to Harry and he didn’t know whether or not to believe what he was being told.

“I promise, things are just difficult for the moment,” Harry said with a smile. “I can’t play right now but I think that Clayton can; and between you and me he has two skateboards and I’m sure that if you ask him nicely he’ll teach you a few tricks.” 

“Really?” Niko asked excitedly, looking to Clay now, his light brown eyes practically glowing with excitement at the prospect of learning how to skateboard. 

“Yes, really,” Harry said, happy to see Niko smiling. “Go on, I think I have stuff to do with Fenrir.” 

Flinging his arms around Harry, Niko gave him a huge hug before charging off in the direction of Clay, who had gone to speak with Romy since getting back from the cave. He was filled with jubilation from the hunt and he wanted to share the experience with her. 

“Good, little one,” Fenrir said proudly making Harry jump, he hadn’t expected for his mate to have managed to move to be standing right behind him. “You may have your book back, and sit and read by the fire; or you may help Callie and Tessie with lunch.” 

Harry didn’t say anything, he simply accepted his book back from Lukas, who looked rather happy with what had just transpired, before moving over to the fire where he took a seat after his offer to help prepare the food was declined. He was determined to try his very hardest to do what Fenrir asked of him, though he did wish his mate had been able to explain it all to him himself and he found himself feeling frustrated with the Alpha’s inability to explain himself. He wonder if perhaps he needed to do a little teaching of his own, but Harry knew that would have to wait at least until his punishment was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter; please do take a moment to leave us a review or comment, we always appreciate them.


	72. Maybe Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson speaks with his daughter regarding her relationship with Clayton, before the pups return to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so lovely to hear how much excited you all seem to be about the Christmas update schedule. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As a further gift to you all, BickyMonster created a video to go with Fragmented Soul:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcRDJKdFfiU

It was early still and the rest of the pack were still sleeping, but Fenrir was having difficulty doing so, knowing that Harry was so close but not in his arms. It was difficult punishing his little mate this way, but the way that Harry had protested and fought him on it was all the proof that he needed that it was working. Getting to his feet, he moved between his other pack members towards his slumbering mate. 

Harry had obediently stayed in his bed alone this time, Fenrir was pleased to see, though the hides had been moved so that he was between Micha and Clay. Fenrir sat himself down near Harry’s head, watching his beautiful submissive’s slow steady breaths for a few moments before reaching out to move his hand gently over Harry’s hair. 

His mate whined a little in his sleep, his head leaning back a little bit a little as though trying to get closer, a hand reaching up and grabbing hold of one of the Alpha’s fingers. Fenrir froze, momentarily worried he had woken Harry, but then his mate let out a breath and slept on.

“I know you are trying to make a point,” Damon said sleepily, having half sat up on Micha’s far side, peering over the older submissive to where the Alpha pair were, “but you are just punishing yourself now.”

“Go back to sleep, Damon,” Fenrir said firmly. He wanted to just have a few minutes with his mate while Harry was still sleeping.

“Are you deliberately punishing yourself?” Damon asked, with a small frown. He knew how seriously his friend took the protection of their pack and that the constant danger they were in was bound to be weighing on him. “You are a great Alpha, Fenrir. You have kept us all safe and alive,” he said, as he untangled himself from Micha carefully so not to wake his mate and moved to sit next to the Alpha. 

Fenrir grunted in acknowledgement at this. So far they hadn’t lost anyone but it had been close on more occasions than he was comfortable with and there were just so many threats against them. This was exactly why he needed to teach Harry to stop being so reckless, to obey him as Alpha before someone ended up paying the price.

Damon sighed. He could see that Fenrir was blaming himself for what had happened, at least in part, but the pack still loved their Alpha unquestioningly. This was evidenced by the lengths that Harry had being going to, regardless of his current punishment, to organise the surprise he was planning for the Alpha, all without Fenrir finding out. This was, of course, proving rather difficult considering Harry was rarely without his mate being a short distance away from him, but nothing was going to dissuade Harry from his mission, and the other pack members were doing what they could to help.

“You will fetch another of the young pups,” the Alpha said after a few moments; he had wanted to wait longer before bringing in anyone else, mostly because of the state that Jaylon was in, but he felt a deep seated need to give Harry every bit of protection he could.

“You really think we’re ready for another when we have Jaylon, who can barely look at any of us,  and now Niko to contend with too?” Damon asked, almost echoing Fenrir’s own concerns, but the Alpha had already made up his mind.

“I want to send her to Hogwarts with the others,” Fenrir informed his friend. He had originally intended for Jaylon to go to the castle with them, but it was perfectly clear that the submissive wouldn’t be able to cope in such an environment at the moment. He still needed to talk to the young man about his running away, but with everything else going on that was going to have to wait until the pups went back to Hogwarts.

“How do you know that this new pup won’t be just as damaged as Jaylon?” Damon questioned with a scowl. It had been something that had been on his mind a lot since they had rescued Jaylon truthfully, but had known that Fenrir wouldn’t let him go to the others before he had decided it was time.

“Her parents asked me to bite her,” the Alpha told him bluntly. She was the only one, out of all the children he had ever bitten, who had come to him; most of them he had selected himself, but this young girl’s parents seemed to have understood that it would make their daughter strong, so Fenrir had seen no reason to deny them.

“Oh…” Damon said slowly, genuinely surprised. He had never heard of such a thing happening; werewolves had such a terrible reputation among the wizarding population that it was not something that people would choose to become, let alone sign up their own child for; not to mention the risk of death that came with it, because not everyone survived the bite. “Seriously?” he asked after a second.

“Yes,” the Alpha stated bluntly. 

“Why?” Damon had to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him. Even as a werewolf himself, and not remotely ashamed of what they were, if he had a human child he wasn’t sure that he would want them to be bitten.

“It doesn’t matter,” Fenrir said dismissively. He had not truly questioned the girl’s parents on their reasons, but they were adamant and the child seemed strong, therefore he had bitten her as requested. If she had died then he would have cared very little but she had not and now she would be joining the pack, as arranged.

“Okay…” Damon said; he still felt rather unsure about the whole situation, but at this point there was nothing to be done about the choices that his friend had made some decade and a half earlier. “So, she’s still with her parents?” he questioned, wanting to get back to the matter at hand.

“Yes,” the Alpha said. Her parents had already been prepared to adapt their lives to living with their daughter as a werewolf, even having purchased land for her to use on the full moons. Fenrir knew that they would not have let their daughter go anywhere until he sent for her. He had even intended to leave her until last but after what happened with Jaylon, he wanted someone he was certain he could send straight to Hogwarts with Harry.

“And they’re just going to let her come to the pack without a fight?” Damon asked, not looking forward to having to take a teenager girl away from her parents and bringing her to live with the pack. 

“Yes,” Fenrir told him, feeling increasingly annoyed that not only was Damon insisting on sitting with him while he wanted a few minutes alone with Harry, but also that his friend was questioning him, doubting and second guessing his decisions.

“I still don’t think that this is a good idea,” Damon admitted, knowing that this might not be the wisest thing to say to Fenrir, but he didn’t like to sugar coat things, particularly when talking to his oldest friend.

“Clay indulges Harry, Romy cannot stop them,” Fenrir pointed out firmly, and Damon couldn’t argue that that wasn’t true. “Robin will be unbiased, she will protect him,” he explained.

“Robin?” Damon asked.

“The girl,” Fenrir clarified. He had brought in Jaylon first, wanting to give Harry someone to connect to, someone to be his friend, but he wanted Robin to challenge Harry’s choices, make his little mate think twice before doing something stupid.

“Ah, I didn’t expect you to know their names, you never told us Jaylon’s,” Damon admitted, watching his friend and Alpha carefully. In truth he hadn’t been expecting for anyone to have asked Fenrir to bite their child and was admittedly rather curious about this Robin.  

“I did not know his name, the others I do,” Fenrir explained. What they had been called had never been important when he had chosen the others, but Robin’s parents had introduced him to their daughter properly when they had invited him into their home.

“And you think it’s a good idea to bring this Robin into the pack?” Damon asked; he had his doubts, but he would trust Fenrir to make the decision that was right for all of them. He knew that the Alpha just wanted to keep them all, though particularly Harry, safe.

“Yes,” Fenrir grunted getting more and more irate with the amount of questions Damon seemed to have. He was tired and wanted to simply sit in silence beside his mate and ease his anxious worry a little, he didn’t want to be interrogated in such a way. 

“Alright, when the pups go back to school I’ll find some time to go fetch her with Micha,” Damon promised. “If that’s agreeable to you…,” he added quickly, realising that he was making assumptions that he probably shouldn’t. “He doesn’t get out much, I think that he needs to.”

“Fine,” Fenrir said. He had no issue with Micha going along; he trusted that Damon would keep the submissive safe and still manage what needed to be done.

“And Fenrir…” Damon said, remembering what he had left the warmth and comfort of his and Micha’s bed to talk about. “Harry understands what you’re trying to teach him, don’t let this punishment go on for too much longer,” he requested, really hoping that the Alpha wasn’t going to react to bad to his meddling.

“It is not your concern,” Fenrir told him sternly.

“I know but I think he’s learnt his lesson,” Damon insisted; he was glad that Fenrir was taking Harry’s behaviour in hand, but he didn’t want his friend to push things to the point where it might damage the relationship between the Alpha pair. He knew that despite the brave face he put on, Harry was a lot more emotionally fragile than he let anyone see.

“I will be the judge of that,” the Alpha growled, his eyes fixed on where Harry was sleeping next to him, undisturbed by the conversation happening so close by.

“I know but he needs you, more than he’ll ever show you,” Damon told him. “Look at how he reached for you the moment you got close, even in his sleep,” he added, gesturing to where Harry was still clinging to Fenrir’s hand. 

The Alpha did look, and it even gave him pause for thought; but that didn’t mean he appreciated his friend’s interference. “Go back to sleep, Damon,” he said firmly, not taking his eyes off Harry.

“Just… think about it,” Damon requested. “He really has learnt more than you think; it’s just that he is sometimes as inarticulate as you. And you’ll sleep better beside him, you know you will… I know because now I have Micha, I couldn’t be without him, not even for one night. I don’t know how you’ve stayed away from Harry for so long.” 

“Goodnight, Damon,” Fenrir said firmly, wanting to make it clear that the conversation was over. He wanted a few moments on his own with Harry, without Damon lingering beside him, making unwanted conversation. 

“Goodnight, Fenrir,” Damon said with a smile, knowing that he had outstayed his welcome. So, moving back to his bed and Micha, the dominant settled himself down to sleep, never taking his eyes from the Alpha pair and still smiling to himself, knowing that he had done everything he could to get things back to normal, not just for Harry but for Fenrir too. 

FGHP

Jenson had been thinking a lot about what the healer had told them on Valentine’s Day about the potion for Callie and the baby; he had read all of the information that the healer had provided, plus done his own research when he was supposed to be working too. He had, of course, talked to Callie about  it too and together they had decided that to ensure the safety of their unborn baby they were going to give the potion a try, though only if it was brewed by someone they trusted and that meant Harry. However, first they would have to ask Fenrir if it was alright. 

“Fenrir,” Jenson said, approaching the Alpha who was sat on a log bench by the fire, Harry sitting cross legged on the ground beside him, reading. 

“Jenson,” the Alpha returned, turning to look at his Beta. 

“May I have a word?” he asked before glancing at Harry, thinking that before the submissive teenager heard about this, he needed Fenrir to hear him out first. “In private,” he added. 

Fenrir nodded, getting to his feet before hesitating. “Wait here, little one, don’t move,” he instructed. Harry looked up at his mate and smiled. 

“Not summoning me a guard?” Harry asked, a little surprised that Fenrir was going to leave him there alone, instead of calling Damon over to come sit with him, as he had been doing since he had woken up the morning before.

“I don’t think you need one,” Fenrir said bluntly, hoping that giving Harry this small amount of leeway would show his mate that he was doing well and not encourage him to push boundaries again. The idea was to give Harry back his freedom gradually, when he had earned it. However, it could be taken away again if Harry acted or behaved recklessly. 

“Okay, I’ll be right here, reading,” Harry promised him. “And if I finish the book I will just send one of the many minions… I mean pack members to fetch me another,” he added with a happy grin.

“Good,” Fenrir said, glad that Harry was learning something, even if he managed to turn it around and make some cheeky remark; though he was a little glad of that too, he didn’t want his mate’s strong mind and will crushed, just his recklessness and disobedience curbed.

“Talk,” Fenrir instructed his Beta as the two of them headed off towards the edge of the clearing, away from prying ears. He was trusting his mate to behave, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be away from Harry any longer than he had to be; though that wasn’t truly any different from any other day he supposed.

“It’s about Callie, and the… pregnancy,” Jenson told him, glancing around to make sure that none of the others were lurking nearby. 

“Is she alright?” Fenrir asked. He had been a little concerned when he had first been told about it; Callie had never been a strong wolf, her illness when she was younger a constant worry to both Damon and himself. He couldn't help but worry about the possibility that either Callie or the baby might not make it. Having known Callie for so long, Fenrir was rather fond of her, they’d spent many years in the territory alone, surviving; it was not a bond easily broken. 

“Yes, fine, a little tired, but actually been a bit better the last day or so,” Jenson told him with a smile and a nod; it was nice to actually hear the Alpha’s concern. They all knew that Fenrir cared deeply for each and every one of them, but it wasn’t often he expressed it even as much as this. “I would like to tell Harry about it,” he said, after a few moments of quiet between them.

“Why?” Fenrir asked, confused about why it would be Harry of all people they would chose to tell, when Jenson himself had been the one who wanted to keep it quiet.

“Callie needs a potion, and while we could just buy it….” Jenson said, his voice trailing off. “I just don’t trust people not to deliberately mess with it, given what we are and how most wizards see us. Plus I have been reading up about it and it is complex, needs to be brewed just right to get the safest results.”

“You want Harry to make it,” Fenrir stated, and though it wasn’t a question, Jenson nodded. 

“I didn’t want to just assume that it was okay,” Jenson told him. “He will know what it is for the second I ask him, which is why we would have to tell him the truth, not that I would want to try and lie to him about it or anything.”

“You can tell him,” the Alpha agreed; he didn’t really understand why the rest of the pack hadn’t already been told anyway, as that would mean that they would be better able to protect Callie and her unborn child if need be.

“And you are okay with him brewing it for Callie?” Jenson asked, wanting to be sure that the Alpha had no objections, particularly given the submissive was being punished at the moment.

“Yes,” Fenrir agreed, “but not today.” Harry was still on punishment and he didn’t want his mate starting on potions today, because that would be something he would definitely have to supervise closely.

“Oh, it takes a couple of days to brew anyway,” Jenson told him. “I was hoping to ask Harry before he leaves, so that he might be able to make it at school; though he would probably have to send it here via owl, because Callie definitely needs it sooner rather than later.”

“That’s fine,” Fenrir said with a curt nod. As far as he was concerned, Harry loved brewing and would be helping Callie and the baby, so he had no objections. On the contrary, he actually liked that Jenson trusted his little mate enough to request this of him.

“I’ll talk to him before they go back to school; thank you, my Alpha,” Jenson said gratefully. He hadn’t really expected Fenrir to have any objections but he was still pleased to know that they would have a potion for Callie to take soon; assuming that Harry was happy to make it, but given the teenager's love of potions he wasn’t worried.

“Perhaps talk to Romy too,” Fenrir added, as the Beta went to walk away. 

“Why?” Jenson asked with confusion.

“We do not want more pups than we can handle,” the Alpha told him. While he was pleased for Callie and Jenson, despite the timing, he definitely didn’t need any of the other pack members falling pregnant. He actually thought it might be worth mentioning something to Micha and Damon too.

“Why does that mean talking to Romy?” Jenson questioned, struggling to follow Fenrir’s logic. 

“Her and Clayton will need to be careful,” the Alpha told him bluntly. It was obvious that the two of them were going to end up as mates, no matter the Beta’s thoughts on their relationship. “Harry could brew what they need.”

“What? They aren’t... I’m sure they’re not... Why would you suggest…?” Jenson spluttered, looking alarmed. “I’m going to talk to her!” he declared suddenly, all but storming off across the clearing towards his daughter.

“Good,” Fenrir said, just pleased that his Beta was going to talk to the teenage girl. He wasn’t that bothered about whether or not Clay and Romy had worked out their issues yet, as long as they didn’t start having children that the pack would need to help them care for any time soon.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked, as the Alpha headed back his way, taking a seat next to him. 

“Yes,” Fenrir assured him.

“I was good,” Harry pointed out.

“Yes, you were,” Fenrir agreed. “Good, little one,” he added, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his mate’s head in reward, letting himself inhale Harry’s scent, enjoying the smile Harry turned and gave him as he pulled away.

FGHP

“I am not ready to be a grandfather,” Jenson stated rather abruptly as he sat down next to Romy, his daughter turning to look at him with wide surprised eyes.

“Do you know something I don’t?” she asked. “Because I am not anywhere near ready to be a mother and given my only sibling isn’t even born yet… What did Clay say to you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“So you two are…?” Jenson asked, looking completely alarmed. “Please tell me you two aren’t… doing that.”

“Do you know me at all?” Romy asked incredulously, but her Dad didn’t stop looking at her fearfully. “Stop worrying so much, it’s only been a few kisses.”

“Kisses!” Jenson exclaimed. He paled as he stared at Romy, before turning to glare at Clayton, who was currently laughing as he picked Niko up off the floor and righted the skateboard, seeming to encourage the young boy to try again.

“It is going to take a good deal more than that to make you grandfather, as you well know given Mum,” Romy pointed out, rolling her eye in exasperation at her father and his over protective nature. She completely understood why he was, considering all she had been through in her life, but she really didn’t need protecting from Clay of all people; and if she ever did, she was sure she would be perfectly capable of putting her foot down. 

“I don’t like it,” Jenson stated, as he turned back to his daughter.

“Well I am not asking you to watch,” Romy said with a smirk, but a moment later her expression became more serious as she took pity on her Dad. “I know you are worried for me, and I love that you care so much, but I really want to give him a chance.”

“But…” Jenson tried to object, not liking the idea of Clay doing anything with his little girl.

“I am going to insist things go really slowly,” Romy said to try and reassure him. “I am not ready for anything that serious yet, but he really cares about me.”

“You are fourteen,” Jenson pointed out; there were times though that he looked at her and saw the fragile little eleven year old that he rescued, despite the fact that she can come so far since then. 

“I am aware of that,” Romy told him; she knew that if she was thirty that her Dad was still going to think that she needed protecting from the world around her.

“He better keep his hands off you or else I’ll break every bone in them,” Jenson declared, throwing a filthy look at where Clay and Niko were now each riding a skateboard, Clay holding Niko’s hand to help him keep moving.

“Dad, stop, seriously,” Romy protested. “I don’t know what it is about him that bugs you so badly, but I mean look,” she said gesturing over to Clay, where he and Niko were laughing happily, “he is a really good guy.”

“He is a pest,” Jenson said a little petulantly.

“Can’t you just give him a chance to prove himself?” Romy requested. “I know he is a bit… overly enthusiastic, but he is a really good guy, with a heart of gold.”

“Hmm,” Jenson hummed sceptically. “You realise that I am going to talk to him, lay down some ground rules.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Romy said with a grin, “you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. As much as I want you to accept him for the person he is and give him a chance, he has to accept you too, because you are my Dad, and I don’t want you to change.”

“That means a lot to me, pumpkin,” Jenson said sincerely, wrapping an arm around his daughter and cuddling her into his side. “I don’t want you to change either, and certainly not for some boy,” he told her.

Romy actually laughed at that. “Don’t worry, I will always be me, and if Clayton doesn’t like who that is then he can keep walking,” she told him. “Besides I think Clay would be horrified at the very suggestion of me changing for him; as weird and inexplicable as it seems to me, he loves me for exactly who I am.”

“Any guy would be lucky to have you,” Jenson told her seriously. “But does it have to be him?”

“Would you rather I dated Niko?” she asked with amusement, looking over towards the ten year old. Niko was now skateboarding around Clay, who despite his own high energy was struggling a little to keep up.

“No,” Jenson said with certainty, as he looked over at the two young dominants; the very suggestion seemed odd given that Niko was get to go through puberty, but he supposed there was only four years between the young boy and Romy, so it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility.

“Well I did kiss Draco, but that just didn’t feel right,” Romy admitted. “Though I don’t suppose you would approve of that choice either,” she added. “At least Clay is a werewolf.”

“Isn’t that Clay’s brother?” Jenson asked incredulously; he didn’t really want to hear about this at all, about how his daughter was growing up, but his curiosity was winning out. 

“Thanks for that, way to make that really weird,” Romy said with a slightly baffled expression, not quite sure how she felt about it when it was put that way. Though maybe it did explain her attraction to Draco. “I really do like him, Dad,” she said seriously. “Clay I mean,” she added at his puzzled expression.

“I should never have sent you to Hogwarts,” Jenson grumbled.

“You would never have been able to deny me access to all those books,” Romy pointed out to him, and Jenson couldn't deny the truth of that.

“I would have liked to have denied those boys access to you,” Jenson responded. “What is it with you and Malfoys?” he asked with a shake of his head, unable to believe that his little Romy had kissed, not only Clay, but Draco as well.

“Well the good news is that the age gap between me and their little brother is a bit too much for my tastes,” Romy told him with a grin, unable to help herself.

“There’s another one?!” Jenson exclaimed in surprise.

“Brax, he’s about six months old,” Romy told him. “Perhaps he can sweep my little brother or sister off their feet,” she added with a teasing grin. 

“Over my dead body,” Jenson snarled. It was bad enough knowing that one of his children, his almost grown up daughter, was infatuated with a Malfoy boy, by blood even if not by name; but he certainly didn’t want to think about his and Callie’s tiny jelly bean being grown up enough to be in a relationship, when it wasn’t even born yet.

“I was just teasing,” Romy said, feeling a little bad about it given her Dad’s reaction. “I get that this is your first real kid, that you are going to be extra protective.”

“Romy, pumpkin, you will always be my first real kid,” Jenson said firmly. “You are my daughter, and I love you; this new baby isn’t going to change that. I know that your mother feels exactly the same.”

“I know, Dad,” Romy said softly, in tone that didn’t convince Jenson at all. He hadn’t thought that she would doubt her place in their family, but it seemed that he and Callie would have to talk to her about this after all. “I love you,” she said placing a kiss on his cheek as she got to her feet.

“I love you too,” he told her sincerely. “Are you okay?” he asked, suspecting that she was trying to escape the things she didn’t want to admit to feeling.

“Yeah, fine,” Romy told him, with a bit of a forced smile. “I am just going to go for a walk, I’ll take Clay with me,” she added before her Dad could protest the idea of going for a walk on her own, or else offer to accompany her. 

“Okay, just don’t go too far, pumpkin,” he said, giving her a smile as she headed over to where Clay was trying to get Niko to give him his other skateboard back.

“Oh, and Dad,” she said, stopping and turning to face him, suddenly remembering, “Harry asked me to remind you about the cake.”

FGHP

Harry had finished his book and after reading for so many hours straight had needed a break; he was quite enjoying watching Niko and Clay playing on the skateboards, though he really wish he could join them. Lukas and Damon were out at work, but Callie and Tessie were trying to teach Jaylon how to cook, with a little assistance from Micha; though Harry suspected he was not particularly helping matters.

He also hadn’t missed the serious conversation that Romy and Jenson were having, though they were out of earshot. He was starting to understand how Fenrir knew so much about each of them, if he watched them like this all the time; it wasn’t something that Harry thought he would be able to do as intensively as the Alpha did, but it certainly changed his perspective on things.

“You must get to see so much just sitting here like this half the time,” Harry said, turning to smile at his mate, instinctively reaching out to take the Alpha’s hand in his own smaller one.

“Little one,” Fenrir said firmly, though there was more frustration than annoyance in his voice as he caught Harry by the wrist and moved his hand back. “You are still be punished, I am in charge.”

“Okay then, bossy boots,” Harry said with a smile. “Will you hold my hand? I’ve been really good, surely that could earn me a little human contact.”

“You are learning, little one,” Fenrir said with a nod of agreement, taking Harry’s hand in his own, and moving his mate a little closer to him.

Harry grinned happily; he hadn’t been so pleased with such innocent contact since before they were mated. Apparently he just needed to learn to ask; well he thought he could manage that. “Can we go have sex?” he said with a wide grin, hoping that his mate would get that he did actually understand that that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Don’t push it, little one,” Fenrir growled warningly, but he didn’t tell Harry off any more severely, apparently too used to his young mate’s sense of humour by now.

“I know, wolfie,” Harry said, “I am just happy you aren’t being such a meanie head anymore.”

Fenrir scowled at him in annoyance, pulling his hand back. He was not happy that his mate, who was already in trouble, was insisting on using the nicknames Harry knew he hated. He wasn’t really in the mood for Harry’s silliness. 

“I’m sorry, Fen!” Harry said quickly. “I was only playing,” he added sadly, placing his hands in lap and looking down at the ground. “I was just in a really good mood from you agreeing to hold my hand, and now I messed it all up again.”

“Shush, little one,” Fenrir said, reaching out and taking Harry’s hand in his own again. 

“Harry, can I join you, there is something I would like to discuss with you,” Jenson said, causing the Alpha pair to turn and look up at him.

“It’s fine with me, if Fen doesn’t mind,” Harry told him, turning to his mate to make sure that Fenrir had no objections. He had no idea what Jenson would want to talk to him specifically about though. “Where did Romy go?” he asked, realising that he couldn’t see her in the clearing anymore. “And Clay,” he added noticing that Niko was heading over towards Micha; the ten year old snuck up behind Micha and covered the older submissive’s eyes, both of them laughing a few seconds later.

“Sit,” Fenrir said, gesturing to the seat on Harry’s other side, though he kept his hand linked with his young mate’s, no more keen to break the contact than Harry was. Jenson did so, before holding out a book for Harry to take. 

“What’s this?” Harry asked, looking between the book and the Beta wolf in confusion. “A potions book?” He wasn’t at all sure what Jenson was doing with a potions textbook at all, let alone giving it to him.

“I would like you to brew something specific for me,” Jenson told him. “Or rather, more specifically, for Callie. Fenrir already agreed that you should be allowed to do it while at school and owl us the potion when it is ready. If that is okay with you, of course; it is just that I wouldn’t trust anyone else to make it.”

“Sure, of course I will do my best; what was it you wanted making?” Harry asked, throwing a concerned glance over towards Callie; she had been so much better the last couple of days, but still not quite herself again yet. He was certainly curious as to what Jenson would want brewed for her to take.

“This one,” Jenson said, opening the book to about a quarter of the way through, and tapping on the relevant page. “This is the one she needs,” he told him, watching Harry closely as he started to read through the details.

“But this is for someone who’s… ooooh,” Harry said with dawning understanding, turning to look up at the Beta wolf for confirmation. “Is she really…?” he started to ask, but Jenson quickly pressed a finger to his lips.

“That is something we are keeping quiet for the moment,” Jenson told him with a very stern expression, “but yes, she is. Romy and Fenrir are the only others who know for the moment.”

“Yes; yes, I will make this,” Harry told him, turning to Fenrir and squeezing the hand he was still holding, looking for confirmation from his mate, the Alpha giving him a quick nod. “I am really happy for you guys, and if this will help Callie feel better, then of course I will make it for her.”

“Well it might actually make her nausea worse, but it will help her body cope with the stresses of carrying a child,” Jenson told him. “Which is why I was hoping you might be able to make…” he added, turning the pages again, to just over half way through, “...this one.”

“Anti-nausea potion, not either of the ones I am familiar with, but,” Harry said scanning over the instructions, before breaking into a smile and looking up at him, “yes, I can make this too. I do have some concerns about a few of the ingredients in these two potions clashing with each other, but I will look into it and let you know.”

“Thank you,” Jenson said. “I did the research as best as I could, but honestly potions was never my area of expertise. I would appreciate you looking it over.”

“There will be more books on the subject in the library at Hogwarts anyway, so I will look the details up tomorrow,” Harry told him, giving Fen a quick smile before turning back to Jenson. “I hope you don’t mind, but I would like to check it’s suitability for our kind as well.”

“Mind? Of course not,” Jenson said with a grateful smile. He had honestly been a little worried that he might have missed something in his research so he knew he would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that Harry, someone who had been taught potions by a true potions master since he could read, had double checked it all. “Honestly, thank you, Harry.”

“I am glad to be able to help,” Harry said with a grin; he was beyond flattered that he was Jenson’s first choice to brew the potion for Callie and his unborn child, that the Beta would potentially put their lives in his hands. He wouldn’t let them down.

FGHP

With Fenrir’s permission, Harry had forced Callie to sit down for a change while he, Romy, Tessie and Jaylon prepared the dinner, much to Jenson’s delight. It wasn’t much, it was just stew, but it was hot and it was filling, it didn’t even taste half bad. 

Fenrir had watched with pride as Harry had integrated into the pack more fully than he ever had before. The act of taking care of Callie, when normally it was her taking care of everyone else, had been a key moment in Fenrir’s mind that his little mate truly understood the position he was meant to take within the pack. 

All the pack members were back from wherever they had been during the day, Damon looking a little stressed and Lukas clearly having finished work early and gone to see Nell judging by the loved up look on his face. 

Micha was sat frowning at his mate, who had come back to the territory for dinner but had so far not said a single word to him, instead he had been sat by the fire, reading through a stack of paperwork, almost glaring at it. The submissive didn’t like being ignored and even though he rather enjoyed sitting and spending time with Lukas and Niko, he missed snuggling with Damon. 

Grinning at Callie, Harry gave her a bowl with twice as much as normal in it, giving her a small wink as he handed it over. Callie flushed a little, knowing that he knew about little jelly bean; she understood why Jenson had told him, but it did make her feel a little bad that Damon was still in the dark about it. 

“Thank you,” Callie said quietly to Harry as she accepted the bowl before Harry moved on, giving bowls of stew to Micha, Niko and Lukas. None of them starting their meals until Fenrir had accepted his own bowl and started eating. Clay, of course, was the last to start his meal, though Harry had made sure he had more than enough to fill his belly. 

When everyone had their meals, Harry took his own and went to sit beside Micha; however, Fenrir seemed to have other plans. “Little one,” the Alpha said and Harry turned to look at his mate. “Next to me, little one.” 

Harry broke into a huge smile, moving back over to where the Alpha was sat and sitting down next to him. The teenager was jubilant as he took his place at his Alpha’s side and started to eat his meal. “You should eat, Fen,” Harry said, turning to look at his mate, realising that the Alpha was just looking at him pensively.

“You will let Romy, Clay and Micha clean up this evening, little one,” Fenrir said softly so that the others couldn’t hear him. “You will stay and talk with me.” 

“Okay,” Harry agreed, nodding his head, “but first, eat,” he encouraged. The Alpha gave him a stern look but did go back to eating his own dinner, though Harry could see that Fenrir definitely had something on his mind and he strongly suspected that it had to do with whatever his mate wanted to talk about.

“You eat too, little one,” Fenrir said motioning to Harry’s own barely touched bowl, the teenager didn’t want to go back to eating until he knew that the Alpha was going to eat too; for one thing it felt a bit odd knowing that his mate was sitting there watching him do so. 

Harry rolled his eyes, though being careful not to let the Alpha see it, and took a spoonful of his dinner into his mouth, before turning to look up at his mate; apparently that was enough to satisfy Fenrir, because he too started eating again, turning back to watching the rest of the pack around them.

For the first time since he had come to the pack so many months ago, Harry could finally see each and every pack member. While he loved them all dearly, he had never taken the opportunity to really watch them all, to sympathise with them and connect with them. However, sitting here now and simply observing he finally felt as though he really knew each of them individually. 

Harry was almost grateful for the punishment that Fenrir had given to him; if he hadn’t been punished like this then he never would have had the chance to truly see the pack that he was part of. He was only sad that he was going to have to go back to Hogwarts that evening; he would have done anything to stay in the territory just for one more night. 

He knew that they had been lucky to have these couple of days at all though, so he was going to try and not be too much of a grump about leaving in a few hours. It was going to be hard leaving Fenrir when they had just started getting some of their affection and closeness back; Harry did hope that maybe the Alpha would let him off his punishment by the time he was back in the territory again but in the meantime he would just enjoy being in the territory.

He frowned when he realised that Damon wasn’t eating, and had discarded his bowl by his side and already had his nose buried back into the papers; it was really obvious that whatever the documents contained they were not good news. Micha too was looking concerned about Damon’s mood, and Harry could see the worried looks that his fellow submissive was throwing at the dominant.

Jaylon on the other hand was eating his own serving with more enthusiasm than usual, but Harry thought this was more because it was a distraction from the hyperactive Niko, who was sitting next to him and Tessie, asking the usual barrage of questions between each mouthful. Jaylon seemed to be coming alive with each moment he shared with Niko; not least because the young boy wouldn’t let Jaylon just hide from him. 

It seemed to matter very little to ten year old Niko that Jaylon was drowning in a sea of unhappiness and depression, Niko didn’t understand any of it. Least of all because he had never been told but mainly because he had never suffered in his life, not until his parents had been killed. Sadness had not touched him, not like it had touched Jaylon; even in the face of his parents death, being turned into a werewolf and having to join Gideon’s pack, Niko had managed to find a way to stay positive. 

It was clear that some of the pack found Niko’s energy exhausting and difficult to be around, particularly Jenson, who tended to like calm, but Harry thought that it was actually quite welcome in the current difficult times. Clay obviously agreed with him, because Harry could hear him excitedly telling Romy all about how well teaching the young newcomer to skateboard had gone.

Romy sat and listened to her almost boyfriend talk about the ten year old, smiling to herself, wondering what it would be like when Clay was telling her all about what their own child had done. She had told her dad that she wasn’t ready to be a mother and that hadn’t been a lie but as Clay told her rather animatedly about how Niko had learnt so quickly to flip the skateboard almost perfectly, she couldn’t help but think about it. 

Lukas was talking to Tessie, both of them keeping an eye on Niko and Jaylon, the ten year old talking a mile a minute while Jaylon nodded and smiled, barely keeping up. It was a picture of perfect pack unity as Jenson cuddled close to Callie, the two of them keeping their secret, the Alpha pair united and everyone else trusting in them to keep them all safe.

FGHP

After dinner, Fenrir asked Harry to walk with him. No one had argued as the Alpha had given his orders on who was to do what when it came to the after dinner chores, simply accepting them and getting on with it. Harry was happy to walk with his mate and Fenrir had even permitted hand-holding as they went, though the teenager couldn’t help but be a little disappointed when the two of them didn’t disappear off into the woods so that they could have sex.

“So you wanted to talk to me about something?” Harry asked, when the Alpha didn’t say anything. 

“You have done well today, little one,” Fenrir said sincerely. He was so very proud of his mate; he had expected Harry to fight him a lot more, he had expected temper tantrums and arguments, but his submissive had surprised him.

“Thank you,” Harry said earnestly, looking up at him with a grin. He really did love to hear such praise from his mate. “It’s not been as hard as I thought it would be; you must see so much that the rest of us miss,” he said, still amazed how much he must have missed while he was caught up in his own issues.

“What have you seen today, little one?” Fenrir asked, curious to see just how much his mate had really learned, how much Harry had actually seen. 

“Tessie being so protective of Jaylon,” Harry said, not really sure where to start, or what it was that his mate was looking for from him, but he was going to try.

“More than that,” the Alpha encouraged. He knew that Harry had already been aware of what most of the pack were up to, even before this punishment, but he wanted to know what Harry had really seen when he took the time to look.

“Umm, okay,” Harry said, taking a moment to think. He had spent a lot of the time since Fenrir had started his punishment just trying to pass the time, staving off the boredom, reading when he was permitted; but then he had really started watching. “I can see how sad Jaylon is, even though he’s trying to smile,” Harry told him, looking to his mate who nodded. “He’s still suffering, and Tessie, she wants to be a full pack member but she thinks she’ll never be one of us, not properly because of her arm.” 

“Good,” Fenrir said proudly; that was a lot more like what he had been hoping Harry would be able to tell him. “What else?” he asked encouragingly.

“Jenson… he’s scared for Callie, and for Romy too,” he added with a smile, “though that’s for obviously different reasons.” Harry was sure that the Beta was perfectly aware of how Romy and Clay’s relationship was growing, and none too happy about it; though he was sure that Romy would set him straight at some point, if she hadn’t already.

“What of Lukas?” the Alpha asked, seeing that Harry was starting to drift off into his own thoughts.

“He’s in love,” Harry said happily, turning to look up at his mate with a smile.

“Obviously,” Fenrir said drily. He was still a little unsure about Lukas’ relationship, but until it became a problem he wasn’t going to interfere; he had promised Lukas that he would be allowed to live his own life, and he intended to stay good to his word if possible, while it posed no threat to his pack.

“He doesn’t think we’ll approve so he’s hiding her,” Harry added, “but I don’t think he will for very much longer. He cares too much about her,” he said softly, a pleased smile on his lips; he really did love their pack so much and thinking about each of them made him feel all warm inside; he was about to ask Fenrir if that was how being their Alpha made him feel, but Fenrir got there first.

“What of Damon?” the Alpha questioned, thinking that his mate was doing very well, but keen to push him for more. As the Alpha’s mate Harry needed to be aware of all of the pack, each and every one of them. 

“Something is bothering him,” Harry said, a frown forming on his face. “Probably work related,” he went on. “He seems stressed and Micha is clearly thinking it’s him because that’s what Micha does.” 

“You are learning,” the Alpha told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head in reward; truthfully he wanted to lean down and capture his young mate’s lips with his own, but he resisted for the moment.

“I know, thank you,” Harry said, looking up at his mate. Fenrir gave a curt nod, which just made Harry shake his head. “No, I really mean it, Fen,” he said insistently. “I’m glad I got to see the pack the way you do, it meant a lot to me.” 

“You are welcome, little one,” Fenrir said, looking pleased; he knew that Harry was learning, that he was understanding, but to hear that he was glad for that knowledge was more than he had hoped for. That meant that Harry might hold onto the lessons, use them.

“Fen…” Harry said, coming to a stop, “I have to go back to school soon and…” again he hesitated, not wanting to make his Alpha angry at him all over again. “Can I have a kiss before I go? I mean a proper kiss?”

“You are still being punished,” Fenrir said firmly, giving Harry a pointed look, though he didn’t sound at all annoyed with the request. 

“I know, and I get that it wouldn’t mean that was over, but just one kiss?” Harry said softly, not wanting to push the Alpha and end up losing the contact he was being allowed, nor the pride that Fenrir was showing in him at the moment. 

That was all the understanding that Fenrir needed, and all the temptation he could stand, and so the Alpha leaned down, taking Harry’s chin loosely in his free hand as he pressed their lips together. He felt his little submissive gasp in surprise, before starting to tentatively kiss him back; it was unlike Harry to be so hesitant, but it was also unlike them to go for two days in each other’s company without sharing many kisses and much more.

The taste of his little mate was intoxicating though, and Fenrir moved his hand from Harry’s chin to thread his fingers into Harry’s hair; he tipped the submissive’s head back, just enough to deepen the kiss, being rewarded by a little wanton moan against his own mouth.

The two of them were gasping as Fenrir forced himself to pull back; he didn’t want to, he never wanted to stop kissing Harry, now that he started, but he knew that if he didn't stop now then he was going to end up taking things much further than he meant to. 

“If that’s what a kiss is like after two days of restraining ourselves, then the sex is going to be mind blowing,” Harry said a little breathlessly, unable to look away from the golden eyes of his mate, who was still towering over him. It hadn’t occurred to him that going without might make everything even more intense, but it undeniably had.

Unable to stop himself, Harry’s comment going around in his mind, Fenrir closed the gap between them once again, pressing their lips together, knowing that this time he might not be able to stop himself. Fenrir deepened the kiss, pulling Harry to him so that their bodies were pressed close together. 

Harry’s hands glided up his mate’s chest, loving the feeling of the soft fuzz that covered the firm muscle; however, he knew that this had to stop, not that he wanted it to but because he was still being punished for what he had done, he couldn’t allow himself to become lost in his Alpha, not now. 

“Fen…” Harry said breathlessly, pulling himself away with difficulty given that the Alpha obviously wasn’t ready for it to be over. “We can’t.” 

A little startled, Fenrir looked down at his little mate, surprised that it had been Harry to put a stop to what they had been doing. It took a few seconds for the Alpha’s mind to clear, but it didn’t take long for him to realise that if Harry hadn’t put a stop to it, then they would have got carried away and he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. He wanted to claim Harry again, but knew that his little mate was right, it shouldn’t happen while Harry was still being punished. 

“I want to, Fen,” Harry told him, watching his mate with a little concern, “I really, really want to, but not just yet, not until we are really okay again. I don’t want either of us to regret it, and I know you didn’t intend for it to be now. I sound like some blushing virgin,” he added with a chuckle.

“You did good, little one,” Fenrir told him, his voice still a little deep with arousal. It took a great deal of strength for him to release his hold on Harry and take a step back. 

“I love you, Fen, I know it’s sappy as hell but I want to be with you until we’re both really, really old and have children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. I don’t want what we have to be ruined; what we have, it’s for forever.” 

“I will make that happen, little one,” Fenrir said with certainty. He was not going to let anything happen to Harry; they would have many children, who would grow up strong and safe to have their own families, they would protect their pack and he wouldn’t let anything stop them.

FGHP

“Clayton,” Jenson snarled rather dangerously as the three pups were preparing to leave the territory and go back to Hogwarts. “A word,” the Beta wolf said. 

“Dad,” Romy said warningly, “be nice.”

Clay gave Romy a hesitant look before turning to Jenson and nodding in agreement. He wasn’t sure what the Beta wolf wanted but he thought that it might have something to do with the blossoming romance between him and Romy; she had warned him that that conversation would happen eventually. Somewhat slower than he would normally have done, Clay moved to follow Jenson, who was heading away from the others, something that worried the Omega wolf slightly. 

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Clay said the moment that they were out of earshot of the others, completely jumping the gun and not letting Jenson get a word in first. 

The Beta wolf narrowed his eyes at Clay, not liking how fast the dominant teenager had been to say that. “You had better not hurt her, even accidentally, because, believe me, I can make you suffer a whole lot worse. I would break every single bone in your body before I let you hurt her.” 

“Wow… okay… good thing I love her then isn’t it,” Clay said, though clearly he was rather nervous about how threatening Jenson was being towards him. 

“If you dare touch her…” 

“Whoa… seriously, she doesn’t want to move that fast and I respect that, I won’t force her to do anything she isn’t ready for; hell I wouldn’t, and probably couldn’t, force her to do anything, ever," Clay pointed out. Romy was one of the most headstrong individuals he had ever met, and he loved that about her. "I know what she’s been through, I wouldn’t do that, I swear to you.” 

“I will happily rip out your insides and wear them as a hat if you ever do anything like that against her will, hell if you do anything like that to her in general. She is not a plaything, Clayton," Jenson snarled, "she is my daughter and I will kill you if you do anything I consider to be unsavoury.” 

“Okay, while I get that you are protecting her and everything, but exactly how much we do or don't do, and when, is entirely Romy’s decision,” Clay said firmly. He respected Jenson as both the Beta and as Romy’s father but he wasn’t going to be pushed around by him, and he certainly wasn’t going to let the man put limits on their relationship before it even really got started. “I love her, and if there are things she wants to do with me, then I am not likely to stop her. If you have an issue with that then it is probably Romy you need to be having this talk with.”

Jenson flexed his fists at his sides, not liking any mention of his little girl being intimate with this … boy. He was ready to punch Clay in the nose for the mere suggestion of it; however, he knew that not only Romy was watching them but Callie was likely to be as well and therefore he had to be on his best behaviour, no matter how much he didn’t want to be. 

“I already have,” Jenson said with a low growl. “You keep your hands off her or you’ll be finding them broken and unable to touch anyone in any way again.” 

“Look, thanks for the warning and all but I knew all this,” Clay said, staying strong, even as Jenson deliberately puffed himself up to tower over him even more. “I won’t hurt her, she’s everything to me and nothing you do or say will ever change the way I feel about her.” 

“Clay, we have to go,” Romy called over to them, knowing that her maybe boyfriend and her father would need to be separated before Jenson did some serious damage to himself or to Clayton. He had had the talk he wanted to with the teenager and Romy was hopeful that her Dad would now leave well enough alone. 

“I have to go,” Clay said with a soft smile, not deliberately taunting Jenson but irritating the Beta wolf regardless of his intention. 

“I’m warning you…” Jenson said as Clay turned away from him and headed back towards the others. 

“Yeah, yeah, break every bone in my body, innards as a hat, I get it, I get it,” Clay muttered under his breath as he made a quick escape back to the rest of the pack where he joined Romy, having already said goodbye to his dad, Micha, who he still insisted on calling mummy, and Niko. 

Harry was rooted firmly by Fenrir’s side, having said goodbye to everyone but his mate. The submissive teenager wanted to hug the Alpha male, hold on to him and never let go. It felt weird, wrong even that the two of them had not had sex in the brief time that they had been together on this occasion and this had unsettled Harry considerably. He didn’t want to go back to school, he wanted to be here, even considering the fact that his punishment was still on-going. Harry wasn’t even seeing it as a punishment any more, not really. He saw it as a chance to learn and to observe, the way that Fenrir did all the time. 

“I really would rather stay here, Fen,” Harry said quietly, before looking up at him, “but you get why I can’t though, right?” He knew it was still difficult for Fenrir to think about the vow or the prophecy, or any of the mess that came with it, but he hoped that his mate at least understood his choices now. 

“Yes,” Fenrir said, though it was more of an annoyed growl. He understood, but didn’t like it; Harry not returning could potentially cause problems with the vow, which was a gamble on Harry’s life that they just couldn’t take. 

"I understand that you need me to obey you," Harry said, still looking up at his Alpha, not breaking the eye contact that they had. It was the one way that he could feel a more intimate connection with his mate, something beyond holding hands and it felt nice to have something, even if it was as simple as looking into each other's eyes. 

"Good" Fenrir stated with a firm nod of his head, giving his little mate a very small smile, oddly pleased with all the progress that the teenager had made in such a short space of time. 

"But you know I am still going to argue with you sometimes, right?" Harry added, needing Fenrir to know that sometimes he was still going to be opinionated, he was still going to stand up for what he believed in if the Alpha challenged that. He would never change who he was for anyone, not even for Fenrir, who had stolen his heart so completely. 

"Yes," the Alpha said slightly unhappily, though he knew that he wouldn’t have had Harry any other way. He liked that his mate was so strong willed and able to stand up for himself, even though on occasion it wasn’t the right thing for him to do. 

Harry grinned at his mate, happy that Fenrir had conceded this point without much in the way of argument. "Okay, just checking," he said. "Wouldn't want you getting your hopes up of me being too well behaved... I mean, how boring would that get?"

"Little one..." Fenrir growled lowly in warning, as he pulled Harry close to his chest; the submissive let out something close to a squeak of surprise, at the entirely unexpected action and contact. “You are mine,” the Alpha stated, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry’s head and tilting it forwards and to the side, pressing his little mate’s cheek against his chest, as he exposed the nape of Harry’s neck.

“Yours,” Harry agreed without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist; he wanted to make the most of the moment and figured he could always claim he needed to do so for balance if Fenrir questioned him. But his dominant mate said nothing, and instead ran a finger over the mating mark there, making him shudder happily.

Leaning down, the Alpha pressed a kiss to the mating mark, before nipping at it; he wasn’t able to have sex with his submissive but he was going to remind Harry, and everyone else, exactly whose submissive Harry was. 

FGHP

Leaving the territory was, of course, never easy for the three pups, but they were getting rather used to it at this point, given how often they had been doing it lately. Not that they were about to complain; saying goodbye was just an adverse side effect of coming home and seeing their pack, so they didn’t mind too much. 

It had been Lukas and Damon who had brought them back to the school. Lukas had only really tagged along because he had a date with Nell… though he hadn’t really specified that, it was just obvious from the goofy expression he was wearing on his face. 

“Behave,” Damon said looking to Clayton and then to Romy, giving them both a pointed look. “You too, little one,” he added, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

They had returned directly to Remus’ office, having neither wanted to deal with Dumbledore, or else have to make the walk up from Hogsmeade. The professor was stood next to his desk, watching their goodbye, though Harry got the distinct impression that he was holding his tongue with the many things he wanted to say; he supposed that it probably was best the two of them talked without any of the others present.

“I’ll keep them in line,” Romy promised her uncle with a grin. “I won’t let them get into too much trouble.”

“Try keeping yourself out of trouble too, young lady,” Damon said with a pointed look, though he was smiling in amusement as well. 

“I’m only ever in trouble when Clay or Harry put me there,” Romy said, smiling right back at Damon, who couldn’t help but laugh at this, mainly because he could very well believe that this was true. 

“You might not want to mention that to your father,” Clay said with a crooked smile; he was half joking but he certainly didn’t think that giving Jenson that kind of ammunition was particularly wise.

“You are going to tell me what he said to you right?” Romy asked; she knew vaguely what her Dad had wanted to say to Clay, but she still wanted to know exactly what the two of them were saying to each other, at least when she knew full well it was her they had been discussing.

“Yeah, if you want to know,” Clay said with a shrug; he had no reason to keep it from her. Jenson had been the one thinking that he would be able to make demands on how Romy behaved, not him.

“We’ll leave the three of you to it then,” Damon said, seeing as Clay and Romy apparently had things to discuss. He was really proud of how much his son had grown up lately, and thought that Clay was really starting to come into his own; other people were starting to be able to see the young man that Damon always knew he would be.

“I would very much like to talk to you, at some point,” Lukas said to Remus, not wanting to miss his chance to say so. “Not now, I have somewhere to be,” he clarified, “but I would like a chance to get to know you.”

“I would like that, perhaps I can try to come back with these three sometime,” Remus suggested, and he saw that Harry was looking particularly pleased with that suggestion. “That way we can take our time to talk properly.”

“I actually have an idea on that front if you want, it’s something of a surprise though,” Harry said with a grin, thinking of everything he had planned for his mate. 

“Perhaps you can explain later, it seems rather late to be discussing surprises,” Remus said with a small smile, not liking just how devious Harry looked as he mentioned this. 

“Harry maybe that isn’t such a good idea,” Damon said with a stern expression.

“You worry too much,” Harry said with a grin, “we’ll see you really soon,” he added giving Damon one last hug before the two adult dominants headed back to the fireplace leaving Harry, Clay and Romy alone with Remus. 

“Could I meet the two of you in the forest room in a bit?” Harry requested; he knew they weren’t going to be happy leaving him there so soon after they had returned, but there were things that he had to discuss with the professor that he thought were better done privately.

“Why?” Clayton asked suspiciously. He was looking between the Professor and Harry with narrowed eyes, wondering what the two of them could want to discuss while they were alone. 

“Leave them be, Clay,” Romy said linking her hand with his and giving him a meaningful look. “We’ll go ahead and meet Harry there.” 

Clayton, not the brightest of the pack, still cottoned on pretty quickly to what she was suggesting and smiled at her, before looking back at Harry for a moment. “Yeah, okay," he agreed after a moment. "No problem, we’ll meet you there.”

“Yeah, just try not to be doing anything too… icky when I get there,” Harry told them, though he was grinning as he spoke. 

“Define icky,” Clayton said with a wink as Romy tried to drag him from the room to give Harry and Remus some privacy to talk. 

“Anything you wouldn’t want to see me doing with the Alpha,” Harry retorted sending Clayton a rather pointed look as Romy wrenched the door open and tried to make a quick get away with her maybe boyfriend. She was really going to have to clarify whether or not that is what he was to her soon. 

“So I take it there is something you want to discuss with me,” Remus said, once the two other teenagers had left the room, closing the door behind them. He gestured to the empty seat across his desk, as he took the one behind it. 

He was actually rather glad that Clayton and Romy had left, he really didn’t want to know what they had been hinting at going to do either. It was not his business and he wasn’t going to be the one to tell them that that kind of fornicating was not permitted within the school or its grounds thanks to Umbridge and her many additional rules.

“Yeah, well I kind of wanted to apologise,” Harry said, as he sat down in the offered chair. “Things got… out of hand the other day,” he tried to explain. “I certainly didn’t mean for you, or anyone for that matter, to get caught up in the middle of it.”

“What’s done is done,” Remus told him, watching the teenager with curiosity. “I do appreciate your apology none the less. However, I feel I might owe you one of my own,” he said with a sigh. “That and an explanation, perhaps.”

“It really wasn’t your fault that I went to the ministry you know,” Harry told him quickly, worried that the professor was blaming the conversation they had had just before for his actions. “I was already planning on going to the Ministry, and I was already in a bad mood and I overreacted.”

“You, Harry, are a teenager,” Remus said with an amused smile, “an adult like myself should probably know to expect overreactions; they are in your nature. I should not have pushed the issue of your parents so hard but I am seriously considering a place with your pack, and did not want these matters to come back to haunt us later.”

“I know you were just trying to be honest with me,” Harry said with a nod of his head.

“I wanted you to know the truth before… well, before I seriously consider joining the pack,” Remus told him. “I suppose I miss my friends too; I loved James, much like you love Clay, and to hear him being denied his place as your father, something he literally died for… Sorry… I didn’t mean to get into this again.”

“No, it’s okay,” Harry said, though he still looked a little uncomfortable. “I suppose I hadn’t really considered how it would make you feel. I do know that he is my father, by blood at least, but I just never knew the man.”

“I think I understand,” Remus said a little sadly; it still hurt to know that Harry had no love for James, and seemed to have no interest in learning about him, at least not yet, but that Harry was accepting the truth of the matter, that was enough for now. “Now, do you want to tell me exactly what was at the Ministry that was so important?” 

“Not really,” Harry said truthfully, though he had a crooked smile on his lips. “A prophecy, one that said I would be the one to destroy Voldemort; or that he would be the one to destroy me,” he added a second later. 

“This is why Dumbledore wants you here,” Remus said with a sigh. He certainly didn’t like that the headmaster seemed to be using this young boy to fight his war. “I assume Dumbledore has some kind of plan that he has you working on,” he said; the headmaster was a man who always had a plan of some kind, but it was more whether or not the old man had decided to share it with Harry.

“Yeah, he does,” Harry said with nod. He was reluctant to drag Remus into it, but he was also trying to keep in mind all the lessons that Fenrir had been teaching him; the professor would help him if he asked, of that Harry was sure and so he decided to take a gamble on the truth. “Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?”

“Yes, the name is familiar, but… oh Merlin,” Remus said, his eyes wide and looking rather nauseous. “You-know-who created a Horcrux?”

“Yes and no,” Harry said, relieved that he didn’t have to explain that part to the professor. “We believe he created six of them, splitting his soul into seven pieces. It is those that Dumbledore wants my help to destroy, or at least that is what he wants my help with for now.”

“And you have no choice but to help because of the vow,” Remus said sadly, looking at Harry and wondering if the teenager knew what he had let himself in for, if he knew what hunting down Horcruxes meant for him and those that he cared about. 

“Dumbledore knew what he was doing,” Harry said unhappily. “We have made some progress though, well kind of… Dumbledore has destroyed a ring, and we believe that the Voldemort that was resurrected was one of the others; but Dumbledore also found this locket. It was supposed to be another but it turned out to be a fake.” 

“A fake?” Remus asked, watching on with curiosity as Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a locket, placing it on the desk.

“I have taken to keeping it with me,” Harry explained, “sort of a reminder of what I am looking for.”

“This is…” Remus said, picking it up and looking at it closely, a frown on his face, “familiar. I am sure I have seen this before somewhere,” he told Harry. “Do you mind if hold onto this for a bit, see if I can remember where?”

“No, of course, go ahead, any help you can give me really,” Harry told him with a shrug. “There’s a letter inside it too,” he informed the professor, watching as Remus then opened the locket and carefully removed R.A.B.’s note. 

“Interesting,” Remus said, his brow furrowed with thought as he read it over; he had an idea, but he wanted to check a few things first before he got Harry’s hopes up. “Leave this with me, and I will get back to you on it,” the professor told him, placing the locket safely into his desk drawer.

“Talking of things you will get back to me on…” Harry said, remembering one of their previous discussions, which they simply hadn’t had time to discuss since. “Were you about to find anything out about the people who attacked us at the full moon?”

Remus sighed; he had honestly tried but if these people were who he thought they were, then there wasn’t a lot of information available about them. “I believe they aptly call themselves Werewolf Hunters,” he explained. “They aren’t so much a group, as a selection of people with a vendetta against our kind. I don’t think you need to worry about them too much.”

“Don’t need to worry? They attacked us and tried to kidnap me and Romy!” Harry exclaimed, looking rather alarmed at the professor’s assessment of the situation.

“Okay, you’re right,” Remus conceded, “you should definitely be wary, but they are not a well organised group, and I think it is likely that these few individuals were hired for that specific occasion. Their founder was man whose family died when a werewolf attacked them, or at least that is what the records I could find indicated, but I am fairly sure they have never really managed any kind of organised attack.”

“So you don’t think they are targeting us specifically, or if they were, then you think it was a one off?” Harry questioned; he would certainly feel a lot better if that was the case, giving them just one less thing to worry about.

“I will keep looking, but at the moment, I believe they are unlikely to come after you again,” Remus said with a nod.

“I’m going to tell Fenrir either way,” Harry told him decisively. “Werewolf Hunters, threat or not, they’re still dangerous; I don’t care if they’re organised or not, we need to take them seriously.” 

“You’re starting to talk like an Alpha wolf, what exactly happened while you were away these last two days?” Remus asked, looking a little surprised and impressed at the teenager's decision. He was sure that the Harry from the previous week would have decided not to worry his mate with something like this.

Harry shrugged. “Fenrir showed me a lot, I am the Alpha’s mate after all,” he pointed out. “I need to start thinking and talking like it… I can’t put myself at risk selfishly anymore.”

“I do not think the vow was selfish, Harry,” Remus told him, leaning forward on his desk to look the teenager in the eye. “In fact, the opposite, you kept your pack safe with it.” 

“The Ministry was selfish,” Harry clarified. He had taken the vow to protect those he loved, and that was a decision he could stand by, but the danger he had put them in at the Ministry was unacceptable. “I could have got them killed… I shouldn’t have gone,” he said sadly, disappointed in himself.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Remus agreed, glad that Harry understood that, “but I don’t believe that that was entirely your fault either.” He was certain that Dumbledore’s meddling was written all over what had happened, and it made him distrust the man even more than he already did. 

Harry nodded his head in acceptance of that. “Regardless, I should be more careful,” he added. “People depend on me now, I want to live for them. And you know that the vow protects you too… you’re a pack member or you will be,” Harry pointed out, sure that Remus hadn’t even thought of this, “I already consider you part of it.” 

“That is why you included future members…” Remus said softly; he wasn’t sure if Harry had done it specifically for him, or just in the knowledge that he would care for all those that joined their pack, but either way he was touched by the thought.

“Partly,” Harry said with a smile. “I knew you would join us eventually, I just felt it… I just didn’t want Dumbledore finding a loophole, I wanted my family safe,” he said firmly.

“And in return I will help to ensure your safety,” Remus promised. He had always intended to protect Harry from the moment that he had found out he was alive, but this only reinforced his determination to do so.

“You know that if you join the pack I’ll be above you in the hierarchy,” Harry told him with a smirk. “It might be a little weird here at school, I mean you’re meant to be my teacher.” 

Remus chuckled. “I am sure that we can find some middle ground,” he said, not truly worried about how they would make that work.

“So you will be a member of the pack…?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Perhaps you should tell me about this… thing you wanted to invite me to first,” Remus requested, hopeful that it would mean he would get a chance to know the rest of the pack better before he was truly one of them.

FGHP

“Yeah, he told me he was going to threaten to break every bone in your hands,” Romy said with a sigh. Clay had been telling her all about the conversation he had had with Jenson, as they slowly made their way towards the forest classroom, hand in hand.

“He actually said he would rip out my insides and wear them as a hat,” Clay pointed out. “I have to admire his creativity, though I might suggest a few other people for him to try it on rather than me; I prefer my insides… well… inside.”

“Ah, don’t worry, Clay, I will protect you from my Dad,” Romy told him with a chuckle. “He is mostly bark rather than bite; so as long as you don’t do anything stupid, like break my heart, I am sure you will be fine.”

“If I was ever to do something so stupid, then I would cut my innards out and make them into a hat for him myself,” Clay told her sternly.

“That is both the sweetest and the most disgusting thing I have ever heard, Clayton,” Romy said shaking her head. 

“Oh, I am sure I can do better on both counts,” Clay told her with a grin, as they reached the door to the forest room. As he pushed open the door, he felt the wards recognise him, moving around them both to allow them inside.

“That doesn’t mean you have to try,” Romy pointed out with exasperation, already knowing that he would.

The moment that the door was shut Romy pressed herself against Clay, smiling at his startled expression, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Standing on her tiptoes she pressed her lips to his and eagerly, Clay kissed her back.

However, he did take hold of her hands as she tried to push them under his jumper, trying to stop her from removing his clothing. “Don’t,” Clay said, his voice soft as their kiss broke. 

“What, why?” Romy asked, moving back slightly and looking up at Clayton questioningly, not sure what he was protesting about. This was what he had wanted since they had met and she couldn’t understand why he was trying to stop her. 

“Firstly because we don’t have nearly long enough, Harry will be back soon, and secondly I promised your Dad,” Clay explained. “Besides, you are far too precious to me for some quick fumble. I don’t ever want you to regret doing anything with me, and if we did anything more now… I just worry that you would.”

“You really mean that don’t you,” Romy said, slightly awestruck by the seriousness of Clay's words; she knew how much he wanted her and yet he was saying no, just because he was worried about her.

“Of course I do," Clay told her firmly. "When are you going to get it into your head that you are the most important thing in the world to me?” 

“So, we’re… together?" Romy questioned. "Like properly together… you’re my…. boyfriend?” 

“I damn well hope so, given all the kisses and cuddles,” Clay said firmly. “I might cry if you tell me we’re not and then you will have to explain to Harry what you did to reduce me to tears.”

Romy couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and went on tiptoes again to kiss the pout from her boyfriend’s face. “Well we can’t have that now, I guess you will have to be my boyfriend then,” she said.

“Glad to hear it,” Clay said as he pulled Romy close to him, holding her close to him, inhaling her scent. “I love you, Romy, so much.”

“Then why can’t we…?” Romy asked, pressing herself against his front and looking up at him pleadingly. “Believe me I won’t be telling my Dad and I’m not going to regret it… Please, Clay… I don’t want to be scared of it anymore.” 

“The fact that you’re scared of it makes me certain that it isn’t time,” Clay said with certainty. “Trust me when I say that when it is time I’m going to make it amazing for you but not here, not today.”

“Clay…” 

“No, I won’t hurt you, Romy," he interrupted, "not for any reason.” 

“How come you get to decide when I am ready?” Romy asked him with a frown.

“I don’t, but I am just certain that you aren’t yet,” Clay told her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Trust me, you will know when you're ready, I think we both will.”

“What if I think I’m ready now?” Romy asked.

“You’re scared and I don’t want to rush this,” Clay told her. “I want to treasure this, every first I have with you… I want to remember it as amazing, not as rushed or hurried because you’re scared… You told me what they did to you, Romy, what your brother did too… you deserve so much better than that and I’m going to give it to you; but not yet.” 

“Fine,” Romy said a little grumpily, cuddling into him. “Damn you for being such a good boyfriend already,” she said a bit petulantly, smiling when she heard him chuckle, and felt his arms tighten around her.

“You deserve me to be and I will always be the best I can be for you, Romy,” Clay promised, “always.” He had never really let himself believe that Romy might actually return his affection, but now that she did, he was determined to prove himself worthy of her.

“I don’t deserve you,” Romy said quietly. She still didn’t understand why Clay was so in love with her, though she had accepted that he was.

“You deserve so much more than me, Romy,” Clay said, pulling back from her enough to look her in the eyes. “Never put yourself down, you are more than I could ever hope for,” he told her seriously.

“Oh for goodness sake, could you two be anymore sappy or romantic,” Harry said, as he came into the room, and closed the door behind himself. “I swear I’ve never been that sappy with Fenrir; Damon really has rubbed off on you, Clay.” 

“Ignore mini grumpy-pants,” Romy said with a grin, throwing Harry a look over her shoulder, “I like your sappy, romantic side,” she said, turning back to her boyfriend.

“Just please tell me that you two aren’t going to start groping each other in the night,” Harry said with a groan, “because we are definitely going to need a second Alpha blanket if that starts happening.”

“You can keep the Alpha blanket,” Clay said smiling, “I have the girl of my dreams, she is all I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know that a few of you have said that Harry’s punishment is very harsh, but as many of you pointed out in the past, his behaviour was very childish, spoilt and even bratty; this is due to him having been raised to get his own way and to be very independent, as Severus always believed Harry might one day have to fend for himself. However, the life with the pack works differently, and Fenrir is now using this punishment as a chance to show him that; and as you saw in this chapter, Harry is coming to understand that now. It won’t change who Harry is, but it will teach him some responsibility.  
> Please do take a moment to leave us a review or comment to let us know what you think.


	73. It really is Quads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of questions now the pups are back at school, and a misunderstanding gets rather out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know said this would be out yesterday, but with one thing and another it didn't happen. I hope you can forgive us. But do not fear, we are still in line to get the Christmas update out on Christmas Eve, assuming we can get the read-throughs of the next two chapters done.

Despite the failures of Monday evening, Voldemort had quite enjoyed punishing both Gideon and Lucius for their inability to capture one little boy; it had dulled the fury he had felt somewhat. Needless to say he had been far from pleased with the attitude of the teenager, who had seemed to think that it was amusing to taunt him with… cookies, of all things.

What had angered Tom more, however, was that Greyback seemed to have been amused by the behaviour, rather than doing anything to bring the boy to hand. He would not have taken any such behaviour had he been in charge of the boy, but it seemed that Harry Prince was too deep in Dumbledore’s pocket to be swayed to his side. While not entirely unexpected, this was something of a disappointment.

Though, Voldemort strongly suspected that Dumbledore must have some leverage over the teenager, likely one that he simply would not be able to match. Of course he knew that the headmaster had Severus but there had to be more to it than that; the boy surely wouldn’t fold to the will of the headmaster for the sake of one imprisoned potions master.

However, Voldemort was determined that he could change that, that he could find something that would make the Prince boy obey him like he should; he wouldn’t allow Dumbledore to keep his hold on Harry Prince. Gideon’s pack of vicious mutts were still surrounding the Greyback pack and they could remain there, keeping them under control and also keeping an eye on them. If he was going to conquer Greyback’s pack of werewolves, as he hoped that he would, then he was going to have to know their weaknesses and so far the only weakness he knew that they had was each other.

Though he did have one other leverage that he wanted to try, one that Harry had carelessly displayed to him at the Ministry; Draco Malfoy. It seemed the young Malfoy had taken his instruction to befriend Harry Prince to heart. Now he needed to determine the truth of the boy’s loyalty, to be certain of it one way or another; Draco would either prove himself loyal or suffer the consequences.

“Lucius,” Voldemort said firmly, finally turning his attention to the blond man standing a little way down the room, waiting patiently. “You will bring young Draco here, I will speak with him.”

“My Lord,” Lucius said with a bow. “I shall arrange for him to return as soon as it can be arranged with Dumbledore, perhaps a visit with his mother…”

“I don’t care how, just make it happen,” Voldemort snapped impatiently. He was in no mood to listen to such things. He supposed a weekend visit, when it could be arranged, would raise less suspicion, which would be ideal given he didn’t want Dumbledore knowing where he was just yet; however, Lucius could deal with such matters himself.

“My Lord,” Lucius said again, dipping his head respectfully; he had spent too much time at the end of the Dark Lord’s wand lately, and had no wish to return there any time soon. He too wanted to speak with his son, to get an explanation of what Draco had been thinking; it had been highly foolish to accompany Harry Prince to the ministry, and he wanted answers almost as much as Voldemort.

“Your son better have some good answers, Lucius,” Voldemort told him with a dark smile, that promised nothing good. “I do not tolerate disloyalty.”

FGHP

Needless to say, after two days absent, there were a lot of questions for the teenage werewolves when the Slytherins arrived at breakfast to find the three of them already sat there, talking amongst themselves.

“What in Merlin’s name were you thinking?” Daphne demanded to know, dropping herself into the seat next to Harry, before anyone else had the chance; clearly she wanted to give Harry a piece of her mind.

“Ah, I see you have been speaking to Draco and Theo,” he said with a wry smile, throwing a glare at the two boys in question as they sat down across the table from him. The two of them shrugged in turn, neither of them were very apologetic for telling her what they had.

“Astoria was getting pretty insistent with her questions and we needed Daphne’s help to keep her distracted,” Draco told him, and Harry nodded his understanding at that; he wasn’t quite so sure why Daphne was still so determined to keep Astoria in the dark, but he would respect her wishes on that front.

“You could have got Draco killed, or Diggory, or yourselves,” Daphne pointed out, clearly not happy that she hadn’t really got a response. “How could you be so selfish?”

“Trust me, I know,” Harry said sadly he knew this perfectly well by this point without the reminder. “My boyfriend has already made that perfectly clear. I have been being punished for the last two days for my actions and choices.”

“What did he do, spank you or something? Theo asked, looking a little amused at that idea. Harry looked to be fine, so he figured that the punishment couldn’t have been that bad, but the young werewolf did seem to be carrying a lot of guilt over what they had done.

“He refused to actually,” Harry mumbled. While he had come to appreciate what Fenrir was teaching him, he still greatly missed the affection that the two of them usually shared; he couldn’t help the renewed thought that it might have just been easier if Fenrir had struck him.

“I don’t understand,” Theo questioned, thinking that refusing to spank Harry was the strangest idea of a punishment that he had ever heard of; unless Harry and Greyback liked that kind of thing that much, he supposed, but that wasn’t something he really wanted to think about.

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry said dismissively, with a wave of his hand, not wanting to get into the details of his punishment, “the point is that I realise now how stupid and selfish it was, and I’m sorry,” he said to Daphne before turning to Draco and Theo. “I’m really sorry that I put you guys in danger.”

“I wasn’t really in any danger,” Theo told him with a shrug, though he knew that the others had been. He certainly wasn’t angry with Harry, just worried that his friends had been in such a dangerous situation, and relieved that no-one had been seriously hurt.

“No, perhaps not,” Harry admitted, “but you still got caught up in a mess that should never have happened.” Theo had had to take care of a very upset Romy, and travel to the territory, things that hadn’t really been fair to expect him to do; and he had done it all without even a hint of a complaint.

“Your boyfriend… he didn’t actually hurt you did he?” Draco asked, still a little worried that Harry had faced two days of punishment at the hands of Fenrir Greyback; Harry might sometimes have a strength about him, and be magical powerful, but Draco was also certain that the Alpha wolf could easily do Harry a lot of harm.

“I wish it had been that easy,” Harry said with a sigh; still not really wanting to discuss it, even with Draco, but not wanting his friend to worry that he had actually been hurt.

“Is no one going to mention the fact that we’re brothers?” Clay asked suddenly. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since the moment that Draco had sat down opposite them and he didn’t like that it felt like everyone was just trying to ignore it. He still didn’t know how he felt about it himself, and the whole thing was putting him on edge around the blond.

“I was trying not to think about it,” Draco said curtly, his whole expression a little pinched. He was mentally debating whether or not he wanted to talk to his father about it all, torn about whether he wanted to know the truth about Clay’s conception or not. He already knew that his own parent’s marriage had long since fallen to pieces, so he wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but it bothered him more than he wanted it to, that his father might have had an affair. He supposed it was probably because it would tarnish even those early days, when things hadn’t been so bad.

“Yeah, you’re a Malfoy now, Clay,” Theo said, looking at little too pleased with himself as he said this. He knew full well exactly how Clay would feel about that sentiment.

“Never,” Clay firmly, the word coming out as something close to a snarl. He was a Danes, and no matter how much blood he might share with some other family, he would always be Clayton Danes.

“Lucius Malfoy is your father, therefore…” Harry said, giving his friend an apologetic smile as he shrugged, letting his voice trail off. He knew better than most the folly of denying your biological father, and he didn’t want to see Clay go too far down that road.

“Seriously?” Daphne asked, looking back and forward between the two boys as though trying to spot the similarities.

“Unfortunately,” Draco confirmed drily, helping himself to some breakfast in a hope to escape the rest of the conversation.

“Lucius Malfoy isn’t my father,” Clay growled. He didn’t care much where his blood had come from, he knew who his real family was; just as it didn’t bother him much that Fenrir had been the one to bite him, he wasn’t bothered by whoever had happened to have sex with his mother to create him either.

“Biologically he is,” Romy said softly, grasping his hand in her own. She knew he didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to accept it, but Lucius Malfoy was as much his father, as Adam Chester was hers; there was nothing to be gained by pretending otherwise.

“Yeah, well, I don’t care…” Clay said a bit lamely, finding it hard to be annoyed when the truth was spoken from Romy’s lips. “Damon is my Dad, end of story,” he insisted; whatever else might be true, there was no changing that much at least.

“Does your Dad know, Draco?” Daphne asked her friend. “That Clayton is his son?”

“I don’t know…” Draco told her. “He didn’t say anything when he saw Clay but I don’t get how he could not know that he fathered another child. It would have been right around the time he married my Mum too,” he added, with a shake of his head.

“Do you honestly think that your father was a virgin before he married your Mum?” Theo questioned, thinking that Draco would have to be far more naive than he had ever believed his friend to actually be, to actually think that to be true. Pure-blood circles only expected pure innocence from the brides, not their husbands-to-be.

“Honestly, Theodore, I don’t like to consider it,” Draco said, giving his friend a pointed look. There was always that undeniable truth that parents had to have been intimate but that didn’t mean that he actually wanted to consider that, and certainly not any activities his father might have engaged in prior to his marriage to Narcissa.

“There is only a matter of a few weeks between the two of you though,” Harry pointed out, knowing that Clay’s birthday was at the end of May and Draco’s only in early June. “Do you think he had an affair?” he asked curiously.

“Can we not talk about this,” Draco requested stiffly. He was starting to realise that he probably was going to have to discuss this with his father at some point, just because the not knowing was going to bother him too much. It was also something he knew his mother was likely to discover eventually, but that he wanted to keep from her until he knew more.

“I agree with him,” Clay said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He was now regretting having brought up the subject at all.

“Aww, look at you two, agreeing on things,” Romy said with a teasing smile, giving her boyfriend a nudge.

“I don’t think that this is the first thing that they’ve agreed upon,” Harry said with amusement as he gave Romy a knowing look; though it was the first time he had considered the rather amusing fact that two of the guys crushing on his pack sister were actually half brothers.

“I agree with Draco and Clay, we shouldn’t talk about this,” Romy said decisively; she hadn’t told anyone other than Luna and Astoria about the awkward kiss with Draco, and now that she was with Clay, thought it was probably best that stayed quiet. “It’s obviously a bit weird for them both, so how about you go back to berating Harry for his stupidity, Daphne,” she suggested.

“Gladly,” Daphne said, turning his steel gaze back on Harry.

“I’ve already admitted to being an idiot,” Harry said with exasperation as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “How about we change the subject?” he suggested.  

“Okay, let’s talking about Cedric,” Theo said with a smirk, happily digging into his bowl of sweetened porridge, and settling in to watch the show.

“Why would we talk about Cedric?” Harry asked with a frown, not liking that particular change of subject at all.

“Because he’s on his way over,” Draco told him, looking far too amused for Harry’s liking; Clay, Romy and Daphne all turning to look over their shoulders, confirming that Draco was indeed correct, the headboy was definitely heading in their direction.

“Oh for fuck sake,” Harry said, his head going down on to the table with a thud; he really didn’t want to deal with Cedric right now, even though he knew that the head boy would almost certainly have been worrying about him for the last two days.

“Hi, Harry,” Cedric said happily, clearly pleased to see that the three young werewolves had returned. “Why are you banging your head on the table?” he asked with concern, looking really quite alarmed.

“It’s part of his rehabilitation so that he stops being an idiot,” Clay told Cedric with a completely serious face and no hint of humour in his voice, turning back towards the table and sipping casually from his own cup of coffee. Romy too had to turn back towards her breakfast just to keep Cedric from seeing her lips twitch with amusement.

“Oh… umm…” Cedric responded, clearly not at all sure what to say to that. “Can he stop so that he can talk to me?” he asked, looking a little baffled, but determined to talk to Harry now that the teenager was back in school again.

“I think he has at least five more minutes of this before he can stop,” Romy told him with a forced smile on her lips as she turned to look at him, before going back to her breakfast again, hearing Clay smother a snort of amusement with his mug of coffee.

“Even that won’t be enough to stop him from being a reckless idiot with no sense of self preservation,” Daphne grumbled quietly. She knew that Harry had apologised and, to be fair, she thought he did seem genuinely remorseful, but she really would rather that the three young werewolves were boring stick-in-the-mud’s, without their peculiar sense of adventure, than keep putting them all in such danger.

“I really would like to talk with you, Harry,” Cedric insisted. He was glad that Harry had gone from hitting his head, to just resting it on the table now, but the teenager had still not even acknowledged his presence.

“Not now,” Harry snapped, suddenly turning to glare at the head boy. “Sorry,” he said when he realised that Cedric looked genuinely hurt, “I just have a lot on my plate at the moment, I didn’t want you there the other day, and I really wish you could just leave me be.”

“I am just trying to help,” Cedric told him with a frown.

“Well, to be quite honest, I neither want, nor need, your help,” Harry told him firmly. “I am grateful for the help you did give on Monday, but I don’t want you mixed up in all this, so just let it go.”

“You heard him, scram,” Clay said with a wave of his hand. He didn’t like the way that the head boy seemed to hang on Harry’s every word, the way that Cedric looked at him; it all seemed wrong to Clay, who knew that Harry belonged with their Alpha.

“It’s fine, he can stay if he wants, because I’m leaving,” Harry said, getting to his feet. “Suddenly not so hungry anymore.” His mood always seemed to plummet whenever Cedric showed up lately; maybe it was just because he knew how much Fenrir wouldn’t like the other boy being around, but he seriously wished that the head boy would get the message already.

“Hold up, I’ll come with you,” Draco said, pushing his plate aside.

“No, it’s fine,” Harry said shaking his head as he picked up his book bag. “I think I just need a little time alone. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“I’m going with him,” Clay said firmly, worried about the sudden sadness that seemed to have encompassed his friend.

“No,” Romy said softly, putting a hand on his arm to stop him, “just give him a little time. It’s been a rough few days and he has been constantly under watchful eyes the whole time. He’ll be safe where he is going,” she pointed out, hoping that Clay would realise that Harry was almost certainly going back to their forest room.

“I don’t like letting him walk around on his own,” Clay grumbled. Every time he let Harry out of his sight he was nothing short of terrified that something awful would happen to him, even though he knew full well that he couldn’t follow Harry around every second for the rest of his life. For one thing Harry was likely to beat him over the head with something heavy before too long if he tried.

“I could go with him,” Cedric offered, thinking that maybe he could get his chance to talk to Harry and prove himself useful to Harry’s friends at the same time.

“No,” Romy, Clay and Draco all said at once, sounding annoyed and frustrated with him, making Theo chuckle a little at the three of them.

“Only trying to help,” Cedric huffed, heading back over to his own table. Now that Harry had left he had no reason to put up with the obvious dislike the others apparently had for him.

FGHP

Harry was glad that no one had tried to stop him or even come with him, despite the fact that he knew they had wanted to. As he had fled the Great Hall he had even heard Cedric offer, which was possibly the worst scenario imaginable.

He hadn’t really realised just how much he had missed the intimacy with Fenrir; Damon had been right, he had taken it for granted and now that it wasn’t there he was doubting himself, hating himself, suffering beyond anything he had imagined. He wasn’t sure what it was but being back at school, so far away from his mate, from his pack and the territory, it had all come crashing down on him and Harry felt as if he was suffocating.

Alone in the forest room, Harry let himself fall apart. He wouldn’t cry in front of any of the others, least of all Clayton and Romy; he had to be strong for them, he was their leader, at least one half of their leader. He had to be strong, he had to be like Fenrir, showing no weakness and making decisions not just for his own good but for the good of everyone involved.

“So fucking worthless,” Harry muttered somewhat bitterly to himself, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he picked at the blades of grass that he and Romy had created together. He had no idea how Fenrir did this all the time and Harry was beginning to question whether or not he was worthy of being the mate of the Alpha.

Harry honestly wanted to give himself a good kick, though that was fairly impossible and he wouldn’t have felt the pain of it anyway. That was perhaps the reason why Fenrir hadn’t physically hit him and had had to get more creative with his punishment; the Alpha had certainly found a way to make him truly regret his actions.

The only pain that Harry could recall was when he had failed to take the correct dosage of his potions all those months ago, it had been excruciatingly painful going through the transformation then, as if someone was literally ripping strips of skin from his body. However, this hurt a lot worse; the emotional and the physical distance between him and his mate, it was unbearable, so much worse than any physical violence could be.

Which, Harry realised, was possibly why Fenrir had really done it. As this realisation dawned, the young submissive knew that he couldn’t sit here and feel sorry for himself, he just couldn’t. His mate had taught him a lesson, shown him how he had felt when he had learnt Harry had gone running off to the Ministry. Well Harry wasn’t going to let Fenrir feel that again.

He was meant to be the Alpha’s mate and he was going to live up to that, he was going to protect his pack siblings and start making the choices that he should have been making from the beginning. However, first, before he did any of that he was going to get some rest to try and make up for the broken sleep he had had so far that week. Romy and Clay would no doubt come and join him soon anyway, probably at lunch time, as soon as they were let out of lessons, or before dinner that evening at the very latest, and he planned to be asleep when they did; at least that way the two of them could be a little more intimate without grossing him out.

FGHP

“Jaylon,” Fenrir barked out suddenly, as the other pack members started to clear up after lunch.

The submissive turned to look at the Alpha with wide terrified eyes, whimpering slightly and darting behind Tessie. He had one fist clenched around Micha’s sleeve and almost pulled the older man over as he moved, his other hand scrunching tightening into a fist as he clung to the back of Tessie’s jumper.

“Hey, hey,” Micha said softly, trying to get Jaylon, who was trembling, to look at him. “Fenrir just wants to talk to you, you’re going to be fine,” he promised.

However, Jaylon was clearly terrified as he peered around Tessie and saw that the huge Alpha wolf was coming right towards them. “Can’t,” he squeaked out and, suddenly releasing his grip of the two submissives, he turned and went to run for the edge of the clearing.

He didn’t get far though, because Damon, having spotted how badly Fenrir had accidentally scared the young submissive, was ready to intercept Jaylon before he had managed to run even a few feet.

“No,” Jaylon screamed, desperate to go hide, to get away from all these big dominants that were closing in on him. “No, no,” he shouted, as Damon’s strong arms wrapped around him and stopped him short, preventing from running off into the surrounding forest again.

“Stop,” Damon said firmly but softly. He kept a hold on Jaylon despite the submissive’s desperate attempts to get away, knowing he was going to have more than a few bruises from Jaylon’s wildly flailing limbs. “I know you’re scared, but you’re safe here.”

“Let me go,” Jaylon pleaded, trying to push Damon away; tears were flowing down his face, though he calmed a little when he felt Micha cuddle around him too, helping Damon hold onto him.

“We can’t,” Micha told him gently, “there are dangers in those woods and we want to keep you safe.” He saw Fenrir trying to come closer and, though he knew that the Alpha just wanted to help, he was relieved when Tessie stopped him.

“Fenrir just wants to talk,” Damon told Jaylon calmly, despite the fact that the young man was still trying to escape his hold on him. He wanted to let go, understanding that being held by him was causing Jaylon to panic, but he was very worried that Jaylon would run straight for the woods, and they couldn’t let that happen.

“I’ll stay with you the whole time,” Micha promised, manoeuvring Jaylon so that it was him that was mostly holding onto the teenager rather than Damon, knowing that being that close to any of the dominants still scared the teenager. Damon released his hold on Jaylon as soon as he was sure that Micha had hold of the younger submissive, that Jaylon wasn’t going to be able to make a run for it.

“Scared,” Jaylon all but sobbed into Micha’s shoulder, clinging to the older submissive like a lifeline, aware of the intimidating Alpha standing just a few feet away with a frown on his face. He could also feel the eyes of the other pack members on him, making him feel weak and a failure; he wanted to be stronger, but he was just too scared.

“I think he just wants to make sure you understand how dangerous it was you running away into the forest was,” Damon said, softly, keeping himself a little over a foot away from Micha and Jaylon, just in case his mate needed some help. “Right, Fenrir?” he asked, looking to the Alpha, who still had Tessie’s hand on his chest discouraging him from moving any closer.

Fenrir grunted and nodded in confirmation. He couldn’t tolerate members of their pack rushing off; it was bound to end in someone getting hurt again, like it had when Harry had done so all those many months ago, when it had nearly cost him his own life. His pack was his to protect, and he would protect them all, the submissives, dominants and pups alike. “Don’t leave the clearing alone,” the Alpha instructed firmly.

“I won’t do it again,” Jaylon cried out, willing to promise anything to get away from the situation, to be allowed to go and just hide somewhere, maybe with just Micha and Tessie. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You put yourself and other members of this pack in danger,” Fenrir grunted at him; he didn’t like that Jaylon was so obviously terrified and wasn’t at all sure how to deal with it, but he knew he had to make the submissive understand.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Jaylon sobbed. He felt so guilty too, given that this pack had rescued him and taken him in, and then he had repaid this by causing them such trouble.

“This isn’t helping anything,” Jenson said with a worried expression, coming to stand next to the Alpha. “I think he understands, but at the moment all this is doing is scaring him.”

“I think Jenson’s right,” Damon said with a sigh, sharing a look with Micha, who was still trying to calm Jaylon. “The far more pressing issue is deciding how we are going to handle the issue with Aiden.”

“He’s a spy for us, there is nothing to handle,” Fenrir said, seeing no reason why they should need to talk about this at all; they just had to wait for Aiden to prove himself one way or another.

“And we are just going to trust him?” Jenson asked sceptically. He wasn’t sure that anyone who had lived with his brother for any amount of time could be truly trustworthy. He understood that this was Tessie’s cousin, and that the man had brought Jaylon back, and trusted them to take care of Niko, but he still had his doubts. He glanced over at where Callie was sat with their young newcomer; he would keep his mate and unborn child safe at any cost.

“I believe him,” Tessie said, trusting Fenrir to keep his distance now, and heading over to try and help Micha comfort Jaylon. “I know I am biased and everything, with Aiden being my cousin, and my word probably doesn’t count for much, but he is my family; I want to give him a chance.”

“We’ll see how useful his information is,” Fenrir said with an unhappy grunt. He wanted to go and have some time on his own. Punishing Harry the way he had had been hard on him as well as on his young mate and he just needed some time away from the others to gather his thoughts. He had wanted to speak with Jaylon quickly before he headed off to work on the platforms, but this had got out of hand.

“I want to be there when we meet with him next,” Jenson said firmly, knowing that the Alpha probably wouldn’t like him insisting such a thing, but he knew Gideon and his pack better than the rest of them, and he wasn’t going to let anyone put his family in danger. Plus he hadn't missed what Aiden had said to Niko about not abandoning Dean, and he definitely had a few questions he wanted answered.

“No,” Fenrir said dismissively, “I will go.” He had yet to meet this cousin of Tessie’s and their supposed new spy. The last ‘spy’ they had had not ended well, and he wouldn’t risk them going down the same path again; he would be in control of the situation. He and Jenson couldn’t both leave at once, as it would leave the pack vulnerable, so Jenson would not be going.

“But Alpha,” Jenson protested. He wasn’t surprised that Fenrir had said no, but that didn’t make him like it any better.

“No, we take no chances, I will go,” Fenrir insisted, rounding on his Beta wolf. He was not at  all in the mood to be argued with; it had been a very stressful few days.

“Alpha, may I take Jaylon to the stream?” Tessie asked. “I think that he needs to be away from the others to calm down.” She had the young boy cowering at her side, his eyes wide and fearful as he clung to Micha desperately.

“Yes, fine, take Lukas,” Fenrir said dismissively, thinking that Lukas was the least threatening of them to accompany Tessie and Jaylon to the stream. He truly wanted for Jaylon to feel safe amongst them, but he wasn’t sure how to make it happen. For now it was best to let the other submissives care for the boy, while he dealt with Jenson.

Gathering Jaylon up into her arms, Tessie headed away from the dominants of the pack, knowing that Jaylon needed to get away from them and calm down. It didn’t seem to matter how many times they told him that they weren’t going to hurt him, Jaylon just wasn't ready to believe them yet.

It looked as if it was going to be an uphill struggle until the poor, damaged teenager would be able to trust them but Tessie knew that they would get there, they had to. They had all the time in the world to show Jaylon that he was safe, that he was cared for and that no one was ever going to hurt him again.

FGHP

“Harry,” Romy said softly, as she tried to wake her pack brother gently. She had considered letting him continue to sleep, but he had slept most of the day away already and she and Clay really needed to know that he was okay; plus she wanted to make sure he ate something.

“Fen…” Harry said sleepily; the Alpha blanket was tucked around him, his brain was still clouded with sleep and for a moment he believed that he was back in the territory and safe in his mate’s arms.

“No, it’s not Fen, you’re at school,” Romy said gently, feeling mildly amused and she could hear that Clay was chuckling behind her. “You need to wake up, it’s almost dinner time, you should come and eat something.”

As Harry opened his eyes and blinked several times he had to fight back the tears as disappointment swelled inside of him when he realised that he wasn’t in the territory at all but at school, hundreds of miles away from his mate and all he wanted to do was to cry.

“Not hungry,” Harry said as he sat up and hurriedly wiped away the tears from his eyes, “you guys should just go without me.”

“We figured you wouldn’t feel like facing the Great Hall, so we fetched stuff from the kitchen, so that we could eat here together,” Romy told him gently, pretending not to have seen Harry’s tears; she knew he wouldn’t like her to make a fuss.

“Still not hungry,” he told her with a pointed look, though he was grateful for the consideration.

“You can’t just not eat…” Clay said firmly, with a look of disapproval; he was sure that Harry wouldn’t have dared to suggest such a thing within Fenrir’s hearing range, certainly not while still under punishment.

“I will, when I’m hungry. I’m going to the library for a bit,” Harry told them, getting to his feet. “You two stay here, have dinner together, you need the time alone to… ah, figure things out.” They had told him that they were officially dating now and he really didn’t fancy sticking around to find out exactly what that entailed.

“Harry!” Romy said, sounding shocked at the implication; she might have seriously considered going further with Clay the evening before, but they both now agreed that a slower pace would be better.

“That was your mind wandering places it shouldn’t, not mine,” Harry said with a forced smile. He really was happy for them, but it was undeniably hard knowing that they could be together whenever they wanted, while he was separated from his mate. He didn’t want to put that on them though, it wasn’t their fault and he wouldn’t punish them for it.

“Speaking of which,” Clay said, looking at Harry with a stern expression, “don’t you go wandering places you shouldn’t.”

“Just going to the library, promise,” Harry told him seriously. “Take the night off Mr Bodyguard, spend a little time with your lovely lady,” he added, gesturing to Romy with a smile, giving her a bow with a twirl of his wrist.

“Please, be careful,” Romy requested, rolling her eyes at his silliness; she didn’t like that he was heading off by himself much more than Clay did, but equally didn’t want to crowd him. She just needed to know he was going to be as cautious as he could be.

“Relax, enjoy being his girlfriend, hell, you deserve it… just for putting up with his awful singing you deserve it,” Harry said heading for the door. “Oh and you two be careful too… I don’t want to be an Uncle just yet,” he added with a wicked grin.

“Harry!” Clay and Romy both exclaimed at once, making him actually chuckle.

“Thanks for trying, with the bringing dinner,” Harry said, from the doorway, wanting them to know that he really did appreciate their effort to take care of him; he was started to think he had taken a lot for granted and was determined to try not to do that so much anymore.

“We’re just worried about you,” Romy said softly, taking Clay’s hand in her own.

“I know, you don’t have to be, just needed some space today,” Harry told her. “I will be back to driving you crazy by tomorrow, I’m sure.” And before Romy could comment he headed out into the corridor, closing the door behind him.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Romy asked, turning to look up at her boyfriend, who was still looking at the door with a small frown.

“Yeah,” Clay responded, turning to face her. “I think he’s just being Harry,” he added with a small smile, though she could still see the concern in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” she questioned.

“I think he just wants to give us some space,” Clay explained. He was sure that Harry needed his own space too, but he was fairly certain that part of the reason his friend hadn’t wanted to stick around was out of consideration for them as a new couple, and his desire not to be a third wheel.

“Oh,” Romy said, turning to glance at the door before looking back to Clay. “Still, if he isn’t back in a couple hours…”

“We go find him,” Clay told her with a firm nod, “and drag him back here forcefully if we have to.”

“But while we do have the room to ourselves,” Romy said, turning to stand extra close to his chest, looking up at him with a devious little smile on her face.

“Mhmm, yes, we wouldn’t want to waste such an opportunity,” Clay agreed, smiling as he leaned down and claimed Romy’s lips with his own.  
FGHP

True to his word, Harry had gone to the library. He had hoped that it would give him the solitude he wanted and also he intended to write to Lukas; he wanted to feel some form of connection to his pack and of course he had to check up on a few things.

Seeing as it was dinner time, Harry hadn’t thought that anyone would really have chosen to skip a meal to come to the library; he was therefore rather surprised to see a few students occupying some of the tables. They were mainly seventh years though, which made sense considering they would have their N.E.W.T.s coming up.

There were even a few dedicated fifth years that Harry recognised by sight but not by name, which made sense as they too had exams coming up at the end of the year. Harry hadn’t really thought about taking his O.W.L.s. His Dad had taught him to N.E.W.T. level already but he supposed he would have to take them regardless, now he was at the school.

It wasn’t something that he had even considered before now, he had always had too much on his mind to think about it. Though he knew that if it came down to it, he wouldn’t be taking them, not if he had done his part of the vow and destroyed Voldemort. If that had happened he would be back in the territory with his mate and starting a family.

That was another thing that he hadn’t really thought about, not since Christmas, when he had taken the potion to make sure that he couldn’t accidentally get pregnant. Now that Callie and Jenson were expecting, it made Harry think about it a whole lot more.

Of course there was no way he would risk it before Voldemort was gone, as he had no idea what destroying all the Horcruxes would entail, but it was something that he wanted, he was sure of that now. He honestly couldn’t wait to tell his mate that he was pregnant with their pup. Though as he brought out the book that Jenson had given him, intending on looking into the potion that he needed to brew for Callie, he knew that he needed to brew the contraception potion for himself again soon.

He found that he didn’t really want to take it but he knew that he had to; there was no way that he could bring a baby into war and such uncertainty. While he was at it he’d brew some for Romy and Micha; it would at least give them the option to take it if they wanted to and it would last three months, which would give them peace of mind.

“Hi, Harry,” a familiar voice said making Harry groan. He had just wanted to be left alone; he had a letter to write and research to do, he didn’t want company. If he hadn’t even wanted Romy or Clayton around him then he certainly didn’t want Cedric, especially not when the older teenager insisted on looking at him like he was a lost puppy.

“Didn’t you get the hint this morning?” Harry asked, though his tone wasn’t harsh, not like it had been at breakfast, it was more one of exasperation. He really wished that Cedric would just let go of the little crush that he seemed to have because it really wouldn’t be going anywhere, not ever.

“I only wanted to see if you’re alright, it’s been two days since… well, you know. Dumbledore told us that you had gone home and were with your family; I was worried about you.” As Cedric said this he took a seat at the table, where Harry was sat, without asking.

“You were worried that I was at home with my family?” Harry asked with slight amusement. He couldn’t imagine anywhere safer for him to be than with his mate and family in the territory.

“Yes,” Cedric admitted with a shrug; he wouldn’t apologise for being concerned for Harry’s safety when he was with Greyback. He doubted that Harry was ever going to be safe while he was in that pack of wolves. It wasn’t that he thought them all dangerous, in fact nothing close to it, he just thought that their loyalty to Greyback would trump keeping Harry safe and protected.

“They’re my family,” Harry said with annoyance. “I don’t know why you think that I wouldn’t be safe with them but I am, so why don’t you stop worrying about me so much and start worrying about yourself.”

“Why would I need to worry about myself?” Cedric asked gently. He didn’t like the tone that Harry was taking with him but he wouldn’t give up. He was sure that Harry was being abused and he just didn’t know any different. He knew the stories of the teenager, he had seen how extraordinary the young man could be and how powerful he was but he was still so young and Cedric believed that Greyback was taking full advantage of how naive Harry was.

“Because I have a mate that is very protective of me and he doesn’t like you as it is,” Harry said, glowering at the older teenager. He was keeping a protective hand over the book that Jenson had given him, not wanting Cedric to see what he was doing and jump to the wrong conclusion. The Hufflepuff was smart, one look at this particular potion and he would know that it was to be taken by those who were pregnant.

“I don’t care if he doesn’t like me,” Cedric said with a sigh; he had gathered as much when he had come face to face with the beast of a man in Hogsmeade but that didn’t mean that he was going to give up, not when he believed Harry to be in danger. “Him not liking me means that he sees me as a threat and I’m happy to be a threat to him.”

“You really don’t want to be seen as a threat by Fenrir,” Harry said somewhat smugly, though thinking about what his Alpha did to threats, what he could possibly do to Cedric if the head boy really did get in the way, it was something that Harry wouldn’t wish on anyone.

“If it means keeping you safe from him, I do,” Cedric admitted, reaching forward and trying to take Harry’s hand within his own. Harry, however, snatched it back, glaring at the older teenager. Cedric averted his eyes from the glare, his gaze wandering down to the table and to the book which Harry had tried to hide from him.

“I don’t need to be kept safe from him, he’s my mate, we’re bonded,” Harry tried to argue but Cedric didn’t look up to him again, instead they carried on staring at the page in the book that Harry had been reading. A moment too late, Harry realised what was happening and snapped the book closed.

“Harry…” Cedric began, sounding fearful. He had done his research when he had found out what Harry was, and so he knew it was possible, but he didn’t want it to be true, he didn’t want to think that at fifteen… “Are you…?”

“It isn’t your business what I am,” Harry snapped, snatching the book towards him and pushing it into his bag. “I came here to read and to study, I didn’t want company and, if I did, it wouldn’t have been you.”

Getting to his feet Harry headed for the exit; however, the head boy was not going to drop the subject so easily and he certainly wasn’t going to let the young werewolf get away before he had got some answers. Cedric was on his feet and following Harry so fast that he managed to catch up with him not three metres from the entrance to the library.

He grabbed hold of Harry’s wrists, stopping him from running off again, turning the submissive round and effectively pinning him to the wall. “Tell me, Harry, please… are you?”

Of course Harry tried to valiantly push Cedric away, not liking being cornered in such a way; when Fenrir was this up close and personal he didn’t mind, the scent of his mate calming him but when it was someone else it made Harry panic a little; he didn’t like being trapped or confined.

“Am I what?” Harry challenged, glaring at the head boy, trying desperately to keep his breathing under control.

“Are you… are you pregnant?” Cedric asked, dropping his voice on the last word, not wanting anyone else to overhear; he knew that Harry wanted to keep it quiet that he was a werewolf and if people found out he even could get pregnant then they would know he was one of only a few creatures for whom that was possible.

Harry laughed, he couldn’t help it; he knew that that was the conclusion that Cedric would have jumped to and the head boy had good reason to believe that, considering the potion he had been reading about.

“So what if I am?” Harry challenged, his tone dangerous; he didn’t particularly want Cedric to think that he was, but he wasn’t going to indulge the head boy’s nosiness by telling him the truth. “It wouldn’t be any concern of yours if I was carrying my mate’s child.”

“You aren’t denying it,” Cedric said, sounding a little horrified as he looked from Harry’s eyes and down to his flat stomach. He already disapproved of the age gap between Harry and the intimidating Alpha, but now it seemed that Harry was becoming a teenage parent to boot.

“No,” Harry said, scowling and crossing his arms over his chest as Cedric took a step backwards, away from him, “I’m not.”  

“Not pregnant, or not denying it?” Cedric asked, feeling even more confused; he really didn’t know what to think. The whole idea that Harry was even able to get pregnant seemed weird to him; wizards couldn’t normally and there were only a handful of creatures that had male submissives that could. Once he had started doing some serious research, though, it had quickly become pretty clear that Harry was definitely one of these rare male submissives.

“Take your pick,” Harry told him with a shrug of his shoulders. He honestly didn’t care what Cedric chose to believe. “Either way, it’s none of your business,” he pointed out.

“Please, I need to know,” Cedric begged him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop worrying until he knew for sure, and if Harry really was with child, then it was even more urgent to try and help him. “Why else would you have been looking at that potion? I know it is for pregnancies,” the head boy pointed out.

“No, you don’t need to know anything,” Harry told him angrily. “I’m a werewolf, we’re not like you; submissive werewolves are able to get pregnant from their early teens. No doubt you’ve done the research, you know the facts. I have a mate and I love him; anything else isn’t your concern!”

“You can’t be!” Cedric exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, unable to believe this was really happening, that the young man he was so besotted with could actually be carrying Greyback’s child.

“Of course I can, I have sex with him a lot, and I enjoy it too, in fact it’s fucking mind-blowing. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was having quads the amount of times he’s come inside of me,” Harry told him, giving Cedric a shove to get him to back off. “I don’t care whether you believe I am or not, it doesn’t change a fucking thing. Now leave me alone, I am going to go find Romy and Clay,” he said pushing passed Cedric and storming out of the library.

Cedric’s chin was halfway to the floor as he gaped at the teenager, surprised to hear him speak of his relationship so crassly. “Let me walk with you,” the head boy insisted once he had recovered from the moment of shock, jogging to catch up with Harry in the corridor. He certainly wasn’t going to let this issue go until he had answers.

“No,” Harry said, picking up the pace and trying to leave the Cedric behind. He was almost reluctantly impressed with the head boy’s persistence on the matter, even if it did make him want to turn around and punch him or something of the like.

“I just want to know the truth,” Cedric said, his voice almost pleading; he had been scared for Harry from the moment he had first seen who his mate was, but now that there seemed to be a child involved too, he was scared for their future as well. If promising both Harry and the child’s safety was what it took to get Harry away from Greyback, then that was what Cedric would do.

“No,” Harry repeated through gritted teeth. He might have felt bad about misleading Cedric on this matter, but the head boy had brought it upon himself with his incessant hassling and stalking. Part of him knew this might make everything worse, but he couldn’t help himself, he was kind of enjoying Cedric’s obvious panic.

“Do you hate me or something?” Cedric asked with hurt in his voice, as he caught up with Harry, despite the teenager’s hurried pace. He understood that he was probably pushing too much, but he couldn’t help how he felt, how much he cared for Harry.

“No,” Harry said turning and facing Cedric. “Though I am working up to it.” Harry didn’t think that hating the head boy was that far off happening at the rate that Cedric was going. He honestly didn’t want to hate him, not when he knew Cedric’s intentions were good but Harry truly just wanted for there to be one less complication in his life. Cedric Diggory was just one complication too much for him to deal with.

“Then why won’t you talk to me?” Cedric asked, pleadingly. He didn’t understand why it was that Harry was so determined to push him away, to keep him out of his life, when he had never done anything other than try to help and try to be Harry’s friend.

“Because you want more from me than I can give you,” Harry said with a sigh. He had come to realise how much Cedric cared for him, despite how much he had been in denial about it for so long. Under different circumstances he might have even been able to consider the possibility of exploring things with the head boy, but there was no point thinking about such things because he loved Fenrir, he was mated to Fenrir, he was going to spend his life with Fenrir.

“I just want to be with you…” Cedric said, his voice coming out quieter and breathier than he had intended; he had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Harry. He knew that what he was feeling was dangerous, he had never wanted anyone as badly as the young man in front of him, there was something about Harry and he couldn’t get him out of his head.

“And I’m with someone else,” Harry pointed out with exasperation, heading off down the corridor again. He was seriously tired of repeating this to the head boy over and over again; he had heard that Cedric was supposed to be intelligent, but he didn’t seem to be very good at listening to him.

“I’ll look after you, you and the baby,” Cedric said as loudly as he dared given they were in the school hallways, as he hurried off after him again. ”Just… leave him, please,” he pleaded somewhat desperately. He wanted Harry, baby and all if that was what it took to get Harry away from Fenrir.

“You think that I’d leave the father of my child when I’m carrying his baby?” Harry asked incredulously, turning to glare at Cedric over his shoulder, as he kept walking. “You’re completely fucking insane!” he declared loudly to the world in general, throwing his hands up in the air.

“So you admit it, you are pregnant…” Cedric gasped out. He hadn’t wanted to believe that it could really be true, even though it didn’t change how he felt about the teenager at all.

“Leave me alone, Cedric!” Harry snapped irritably. He had more than had enough of the head boy and his pestering. Cedric could think whatever he wanted, Harry honestly didn’t care anymore. He almost wished that he was actually pregnant just to prove to Cedric that he was serious about his relationship with Fenrir and would never leave him.

“I can’t just leave you alone, I am worried about you,” Cedric said, still walking quickly to keep up with the surprisingly speedy teenager. Cedric’s taller frame and longer legs seemed to count for very little when it came to chasing Harry.

“I’m fine!” Harry insisted. “And guess what, not only am I pregnant, but it really is quads; you know us werewolves so well, you should know multiples are more common. I’m having four of Fenrir’s children,” he added a little more quietly. He might want to wind up Cedric, scare him off, but he didn’t want someone else to overhear and start spreading rumours. “Do you really want to play happily families with me and four children? All of them will be like me and their Daddy by the way.”

As Harry had hoped, Cedric actually stopped walking and gaped at him in shock, not knowing what to say. This of course gave Harry enough time to take off at a run, getting around the corner and finally managing to ditch the head boy by ducking behind a tapestry.

He could hear Cedric looking for him, calling his name almost a little desperately, but stayed where he was, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the cool stone of the wall. He hadn’t actually meant to lie to the older teenager, but he had had enough and just wanted Cedric to leave him be. It was clear now that even the idea of him being pregnant by Fenrir wouldn’t be enough to scare away the older boy.

Harry waited a few minutes longer, time which also helped to calm him a little, before he ducked out from behind the tapestry and headed off in the other direction, towards the forest classroom.

FGHP

Amycus Carrow had seen Harry Prince heading into the library during dinner time. He was supposed to have been meeting with his sister, but given that one of their primary reasons for even being in the school was to keep a close eye on the boy, he promptly decided that he would take a detour and find out what the teenager was doing, wandering off alone, rather than having dinner with the other students.

He was therefore rather disappointed when it seemed that the young man was genuinely intending to sit and do nothing more interesting that read a book. Amycus did, however, find a place to lurk nearby, but after giving him a few minutes longer he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to learn anything of interest. He was about to step out from behind the bookcase he was using to hide behind, when another, slightly older boy joined Prince at the table.

Amycus watched him closely, noting that Prince did not seem at all pleased to see the other boy; Diggory, he thought his name was, the head boy. Amycus frowned thoughtfully, having been unaware that the two boys knew each other. He listened closely, not really at all interested in what sounded like some kind of lovers tiff, however, when Prince stormed off, and Diggory chased after him, Amycus found himself curious.

The revelation that the Prince boy was pregnant with Greyback’s children, and four of them at that, certainly made him glad that he had decided to eavesdrop, this was definitely information that Voldemort would want to hear. He would fetch Alecto, tell her what he had heard, and they would tell the Dark Lord together.

FGHP

“You are certain about what you heard?” Lucius asked, not sure what to believe. He was in the dining room of Malfoy Manor; the Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, the huge basilisk covering most of the floor as usual and the Carrows were standing a short distance from them, claiming that they knew Harry Prince to be pregnant. To say he was sceptical would be an understatement, particularly given he hadn’t even been aware that male werewolves were capable of bearing young. A sneer formed on his lips at the thought of it, something he had only heard of in those with blood polluted by creatures and rare even then.

“Of course,” Amycus insisted, not at all appreciating the doubt that Lucius was trying to cast over his information. He spoke to the Dark Lord, rather than to Lucius; he didn’t out rank them, no matter how much he believed he did. “He was telling Diggory, the head boy, who does seem rather taken with him, that he was pregnant with four of Greyback’s children. And the Prince boy was reading the details of how to brew some potion for pregnant people.” It had taken Amycus very little time to locate his sister after Prince and Diggory had run off and repeat all he had overheard, and the two Carrows had wasted no time in apparating to Wiltshire.

“Ah, actual useful information,” the Dark Lord hissed, though in a tongue that only the huge basilisk could understand, “it seems I shall not be feeding either of these Death Eaters to you today,” he added, the basilisk raising its head to brush against Voldemort’s hand.

“My… my lord?” Amycus asked, having no idea what was being said, which made him decidedly nervous. He had no idea how Voldemort was reacting to this news.

“Return to Hogwarts, keep me informed,” Voldemort said, his words still a little hissed, but in definite English this time. He was truly pleased to have learned of this so quickly, but he needed a little time to work out what to do with what he now knew. He also had questions for some other people that had perhaps failed to inform him of this news.

“Yes, my Lord,” the Carrows said, bowing quickly and hurrying from the room; they were not about to stay when they had been given leave to go. They weren’t stupid and were more than happy to escape from a meeting with their Lord unscathed, however, now that they were gone Voldemort’s attention had already turned to Lucius.

“Your son, Draco…?” Voldemort asked, his eyes fixed on Lucius expectantly.

“Will be here this weekend, it has all been arranged,” Lucius told his Lord and master. True, he had not informed Draco of his impending visit home as of yet, but he had made the arrangements needed such that there would be no issue; and given the boy’s impertinent attitude, he thought that a little obedience with short notice would do Draco some good.

“Excellent,” Voldemort said with a twitch of his lips which was close to a sneer. He would find out how much the Malfoy boy knew, as well as test his loyalty. He would get his answers, but for the moment he needed to think, consider his next moves carefully. “Come,” he hissed as he got to his feet, heading towards a door at the opposite end from where the Carrows had just left.

Lucius wasn’t foolish enough to think that the Dark Lord had been speaking to him, and sure enough the large basilisk began to slither off after its master. He waited until he was alone in the room before he dropped himself into one of the chairs there; he hoped that Draco would be able to prove his loyalty, or else it seemed that Abraxus was going to end up being more useful that he had imagined.

FGHP

Clay was leaning back against one of the trees in their forest room, with Romy cuddled into his side, when Harry barged into the room. The submissive had a thunderous expression on his face, as he slammed the door shut behind him. Romy startled awake, having half fallen asleep against her boyfriend, looking up worriedly at Harry, as he started pacing back and forward.

“Harry….?” Romy asked hesitantly, sitting up a little as she shared a concerned look with Clay, wondering what had happened.

“Cedric thinks I’m pregnant,” Harry suddenly blurted out, running his hand through his hair, though he didn’t stop his pacing back and forward.

“Are you?” Clay asked, his eyes wide in shock at the very idea.

“Clayton,” Romy chastised under her breath, hitting Clay with the back of her hand. She knew that Harry had taken a contraceptive potion, and she was fairly sure that he would have come and told them that he was, if he actually was pregnant, rather than talking about Cedric. Therefore she was going to assume he wasn’t until she heard otherwise. “What happened, Harry? Why would he think such a thing?”

“Erm… because I might have implied I am…” he turned to them and gave them a wry and slightly apologetic smile. It felt kind of stupid now, foolish even, but Cedric had just been pushing all his buttons and he had just let it go too far, and now he was quite sure he couldn’t possibly explain it to the head boy without it seeming like he was leading him on or something.

“Okay…,” Romy said slowly, “just to be clear, you aren’t actually pregnant, right?” This was something that she actually wanted to be sure on. When it came to Harry she was beginning to understand that pretty much anything was possible, contraceptive potion or not she wanted to be sure.  

“What? Oh. No, I’m not… at least, I assume I’m not,” Harry said, looking worried for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I’m not, I’m sure I’m not,” he said, as though his determination would make it not true. “Cedric just saw me reading something, and then I was just kind of going with it just to screw with his head, and things… spiralled.”

“They spiralled,” Clayton said cautiously, unsure how things could spiral to a point where Cedric believed Harry to be pregnant when he wasn’t.

“Yeah, he thinks I am carrying quads,” Harry said, trying to not look too amused as he remembered the shocked expression that had been on Cedric’s face.

“Harry…” Romy said with a sigh, getting to her feet and heading over to him. “You are such an idiot sometimes,” she said before pulling him into a hug.

“With quads, isn’t that like four babies or something…?” Clay said a rather disturbed expression on his face his eyes fixed on Harry’s flat belly. The idea that his friend might ever have one baby growing inside him was weird enough, but four…

“No, it’s twelve, Clay,” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and making Romy chuckle, as she released him from her hug.

“TWELVE?” Clay exclaimed, his eyes going even wider, having apparently missed Harry’s sarcasm. “And he believed that?”

“It’s four, Clayton,” Romy said with exasperation. “Apparently Harry is completely incapable of being serious today,” she said, as she moved back over to Clay and sat down next to him, cuddling back into his side.

“This is going to come back to bite me in the arse, isn’t it,” Harry said with a sigh, moving over to sit on Clay’s other side, leaning against his best friend with an overly dramatic sigh. “Save me, Clay. Save me from the insane head boys and my own inability to know when to just shut up.”

“It’ll be fine, Harry,” Clay said patting him on the back a little awkwardly. “The worse that’s going to happen is Cedric might be a little extra bit stalker-y, and I will just threaten to bite him and we will see how fast he can run then.”

“Clayton, don’t you dare,” Romy chastised, though she clearly wasn’t too upset as she didn’t move from her spot at his side.

“Thanks,” Harry said, ignoring Romy’s words as he too cuddled into his friend’s side.

“No problem,” Clay said, cuddling Harry and Romy into either side of him. It was comfortable the three of them sitting close together like this, and he was very aware of Romy’s body pressed close against his, as she began to drift off to sleep. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down a pressed a kiss lightly to her lips, which twitched into a sleepy smile.

“Yeah, okay, I am so cuddling between the two of you,” Harry said, getting up and wiggling himself in between the two of them, causing them both to glare at him. “Well I don’t want to just be cuddled up next to either of you while you start groping or something,” he pointed out.

“And you think I can’t manage to reach across you?” Clay asked with a devious smirk.

“Nope, you have far too much respect for Romy to do such a thing,” Harry said with certainty, making Romy chuckle a little.

“But, but, but…” Clay said giving Harry his best kicked puppy expression. He really wanted to sleep next to Romy; though, now he actually thought about it, Harry was probably right, he wouldn’t have been able to keep his hands entirely to himself.

“Nope, ” Harry said with a laugh, snuggling down to get some rest, feeling safe and comfortable between his pack siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please do take a moment to leave us a review, it would make us very happy.


	74. Gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank lands Harry in a bit of trouble with Umbridge and Fenrir lets his temper get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update before the Christmas update, which will be published on the 24th at some point (whenever both of us can get to computers really). Thank you all for the enthusiasm we have seen over the last few updates, it has been really heart-warming.

“Wake up,” Harry hissed, giving Clayton a sharp poke to the ribs as his best friend groaned. “Wake up, Clayton, we have trouble to cause.” 

“Time is it?” Clayton grumbled, rolling over, trying to get away from his best friend as Harry delivered another, more violent, jab to his ribs. 

“Early,” Harry responded cryptically as Romy too groaned at being woken up at the crack of dawn. “Come on, Clayton, you really don’t want to miss this.” 

“Miss what?” Clay asked, still sounding rather unhappy at being woken up at such an ungodly hour. He would have much preferred to remain asleep with Romy curled up on one side of him and Harry on the other. Not that Harry was allowing for much snuggling between him and Romy but he was happy just to have the two of them close to him. 

“We have a prank to play,” Harry said, sounding far too happy for such an early hour. If Clay’s eyes had been open then he would have seen Harry’s Cheshire cat like grin at the prospect of playing a prank and causing a little trouble. 

“What prank?” Clay grunted, doing a remarkable impression of Fenrir. 

“What do you mean, what prank?” Harry asked, sounding horrified that Clay had so easily forgotten. “This was your genius idea, how could you have forgotten?” 

“Whatever it is, just get up and help him,” Romy snapped, pulling the Alpha blanket around her tighter. “I want to go back to sleep and that isn’t going to happen until you get up.” 

“Fine, fine,” Clay groaned, finally sitting up and stretching. He then placed a tender kiss to Romy’s temple before clambering from their bed, though as he did so he glared at Harry, who was still grinning like a mad man. Harry had really been looking forward to this prank since Clay had first suggested it and the submissive was in a good mood this morning.

“You okay here on your own while I borrow your boyfriend?” Harry asked Romy, as Clay finished getting dressed and pulled on his shoes. It was a little odd referring to Clay as such, but it made his grin want to grow even more. 

“Fine,” Romy responded sleepily, clearly already half way asleep again. Clay was looking at her and the blanket she was curled up under with envy, clearly wishing that he could have joined her for a little while. 

Harry, however, had other plans, grabbing hold of Clay’s hand and pulling him toward the door to their forest classroom, not unlike an excitable toddler. Clay simply allowed himself to be dragged along, the two of them still dressed only in their pyjamas. He was halfway to being amused by Harry’s behaviour now that he was out of bed and almost fully awake. 

Now that his brain was functioning, or at least trying to, Clay knew exactly which prank Harry was talking about, so he wasn’t surprised when Harry led him around another corner, down a small set of stairs and through a tapestry, into a corridor lined with suits of armour. It was a prank they had been planning for a few days, and they had been storing their supplies safely inside the particular suit of armour that they now had come to stop in front of.

“Erm… how do we get them back out?” Clay asked, a thoughtful expression on his face as the two of them eyed the suit of armour. It had been easy to just lift the front bit of the helmet and drop things in, but getting them out again now was going to not be so straightforward.

“Either we take the armour apart or levitate them out,” Harry suggested with a shrug as he moved forward and started to attempt to remove the breast plate. As it happened it came away fairly easily but, given that the suit of armour was filled with gnomes, Harry promptly found himself on the floor, the breast plate on top of him and half buried underneath a small pile of gnomes, which all looked like Hagrid.

“Well that worked,” Clay said with a laugh, as he helped Harry to his feet, the submissive brushing himself off and starting to gather up the gnomes that had rolled a bit further away from them. “Do you think we have enough?” Clay asked, as he fished the last few from down the legs of the suit of armour, adding them to the pile on the floor. 

“Hmm, probably,” Harry said, looking at the pile of thirty or so mini-Hagrids they had, now that Clay had retrieved the last few. “So where do you want to start sticking these then?” he asked, picking up the breast plate and fixing it back in place. It would not do for their hiding place to be discovered, in case they decided to use it again.

“Well they have to go on the banisters all the way up the Grand Staircase, of course,” Clay said, “and a few in the Great Hall probably wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Of course,” Harry said with a grin and a nod, “but first, one last touch,” Harry said, smiling as he withdrew his wand and scrawled his name on the gnomes’ bright red hats.

“Harry… isn’t it going to be pretty obvious who did this if you actually sign your name?” Clay asked, feeling very confused about why Harry would do such a thing. The whole point of getting up early and doing it before anyone else was awake was to not get caught.

“Yes, well then they will blame me and not you,” Harry pointed out firmly. “And when McGonagall or Slughorn or, most likely of all, Umbridge, tries to get me kicked out, I can just get Dumbledore to stand up for me. You on the other hand would get detention or thrown out, and given you already have detention every Friday as it is… well this is for the best.”

“Harry, I don’t like this at all,” Clay said with a scowl. “It’s supposed to be me protecting you remember. I get that you are basically an Alpha and all that, but that doesn’t mean throwing yourself under the bus. Aren’t you Slytherins supposed to be really good at taking care of yourselves?”

“Nope, we are just ambitious,” Harry pointed out, “we aim high; how we go about getting there varies a lot. Besides, what is Dumbledore going to do, throw me out of school? Yeah, that’s not likely.”

“This doesn’t mean you have to literally write your name on this,” Clay said with an exasperated sigh already knowing that there would be no arguing with Harry on this really. “Okay, come on, I don’t want to argue with you this morning, you idiot,” he said, pulling Harry into a hug. “Let’s go prank this school.”

FGHP

Two hours after Harry and Clay had begun their prank, the two of them had returned to the forest classroom to change into their school robes and walk Romy to breakfast. They had successfully executed their prank and now it was time to sit back and enjoy the aftermath. 

“What have you two been up to?” Romy asked suspiciously when her two pack brothers returned to her. She had a vague memory of them leaving very early in the morning but she had been so tired and barely awake that she couldn’t remember what had been a dream and what hadn’t as she had been having a rather interesting dream that had starred a rather naked Clayton. 

“Ah, you know,” Harry said smiling, “just causing some trouble.” 

“When do you ever do anything else?” Romy asked sceptically as she pulled on her school shirt over her bra. It didn’t escape Romy’s notice that Clay’s eyes had not been able to go any higher than her breasts from the moment he walked in and she was partially undressed. He even continued to keep watching her when Harry threw his clothes at him, and told him to get dressed.  

It had never occurred to her to be modest in front of her two pack brothers; they saw her naked often enough, so it was nothing new for any of them but now that she was dating Clay, it felt weird almost. It was a little like their relationship had granted Clay permission to look more closely and directly than he had ever done before.

“Claaaaytoooon,” Harry said, waving his hand in front of Clay’s face, clearly highly amused by his best friend’s ogling. “You realise that you’re staring at… you know, Romy’s girly bits.”

“Of course I’m staring, Romy is the most beautiful woman alive,” Clay said with a dopey smile on his face. “Sorry though, I probably shouldn’t be,” he said, as though suddenly realising what he had really been doing, starting to focus on getting himself dressed.

“You can stare if you want,” Romy said with a scarlet blush covering her cheeks, “and even… you know, touch… when Harry isn’t around, if you want to.” 

“Yeah, please, none of that when I’m here,” Harry said seriously. “No offence to you two but thinking about you two getting it on does nothing for me.” 

“Then maybe you can give us some privacy for a few hours,” Clay said with a wink. 

“You’ll miss the reactions to the prank though,” Harry said with an exaggeratedly sad expression.

“And breakfast,” Romy pointed out, knowing that her boyfriend would be in a grump all morning if he didn’t eat anything; though she could admit that a few hours alone did sound appealing. That wouldn’t do much for their decision to keep things slow between them however.

FGHP

The moment the three werewolf pups got to more populated areas of the school Harry and Clay knew that their prank had had the desired effect. The little Hagrid like gnomes, which had Harry’s name scrawled across them, were dotted all across the school, placed there with permanent sticking charms. 

They could hear the students around them talking about them, and many were gesturing in Harry’s direction, given that they knew he was involved in some way. They could see Remus sitting at the teacher’s table once they reached the Great Hall, but the older werewolf did nothing more than give Harry a rather exasperated look from where he was sat. In return Harry smiled and shrugged at his professor, grinning unrepentantly.

“Interesting choice of decorations,” Theo said, coming up behind the three pups, as they were heading over towards the Slytherin table. “But signing your name on them… honestly, Harry, that’s a bit blatant even by your standards.”

“Perhaps you can claim that it was Weasley trying to set you up,” Draco suggested, joining them as well, just as they started to take their seats.

“That’s a pretty good idea actually,” Clay said, sounding genuinely surprised. “Is worth a try,” he added, turning to Harry.

“What did they actually do?” Romy asked, having slept through the actual prank and then come there straight from their forest room. 

“They put gnomes all over the school,” Theo said with a grin. Even though he had been down in the Slytherin dorms and therefore hadn’t needed to go via the Grand Staircase, he and Draco had gone to see what all the fuss was about. Of course they weren’t at all surprised to discover that Harry was behind it.

“Ones that look like Hagrid,” Draco added with an amused smirk. He was actually rather impressed with the skill that had been demonstrated with the transfiguration of the gnomes; they genuinely were fairly good likenesses of the groundskeeper.

“Stuck down with permanent sticking charms it seems,” Luna added with a dreamy smile as she joined them at the table, taking a seat next to Theo. She had tried to pick one up, thinking that they were very cute, but had been completely unable to do so.

“And Harry’s name on their hats,” Astoria told them, sounding rather disapproving, having arrived with her sister. 

“And you got up at some insane hour for that?” Romy asked, looking at Harry and Clay as though they were completely mad. “And your name on them? Honestly, Harry?” 

“I tried to talk him out of it,” Clay told her, “but you know how much he listens to me once he has an idea in his head.”

“You know they would have blamed this on Clay if I didn’t,” Harry protested, “and I don’t think he can afford to get into any more trouble at the moment.”

“I suppose that is true,” Romy begrudgingly admitted; she was certainly glad that her boyfriend wasn’t going to get blamed for this, but she didn’t like that Harry was, even if the headmaster would make sure the consequences weren’t too severe.

“If it makes you feel better, I would probably have preferred to stay in bed with you,” Clay whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and starting to pour her some tea. 

“Even with Harry wedged between us?” Romy asked with a teasing smile.

“Even then,” Clay agreed, the two of them just smiling at each other, having eyes for no-one else around them. Harry decided to focus on serving himself a full cooked breakfast that morning; he was rather hungry, but that was probably because he had been awake for something like three hours, running around the castle.

“You two are so cute,” Astoria all but squeaked out as she helped herself to some breakfast. She had always thought that Clay was very handsome and likeable since she had first met him, and had sort of hoped that Romy would take up whatever had been going on between her and Draco, leaving Clay available, but that seemed to have petered out into nothing. Now though, seeing how Clay and Romy looked at each other, she couldn’t help but be happy for her friend.

“Astoria, control yourself,” Daphne said firmly. She honestly didn’t know why her sister couldn’t manage to behave more like the pure-blooded young lady she was raised to be.

“Why? They’re adorable!” Astoria said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at her big sister, who gave her a rather disparaging look, before helping herself to the food in front of them. 

“Mr Prince,” a stern voice said from behind them, before Daphne could carry on bickering with her little sister. Harry didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Dumbledore; only the headmaster could sound so annoyed and so exasperated with him all at the same time. 

Harry didn’t even flinch; he simply carried on helping himself to fried food, his stomach growling loudly. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk with the headmaster and certainly wasn’t going to stop sorting his breakfast to do so. If Dumbledore had something to say, then he could damn well say it.

“What?” Harry grunted, doing his best Fenrir impression, not bothering to glance up from his plate of food as he jabbed his fork into a sausage and took a large bite. 

“Your additions to my school are not appreciated, I expect you to remove them by the end of the day,” the headmaster said firmly. 

“Expect all you like, it isn’t going to be happening,” Harry said as he swallowed his bite of food, smirking slightly into his plate of food. He knew full well that those gnomes weren’t going to be going anywhere. “Besides, just because they have my name on doesn’t mean I did it. You shouldn’t assume things, Headmaster.”

“Have you asked Weasley about them? We all know he would love to get Harry into trouble,” Clay pointed out. “It would be pretty bad for you to punish someone innocent, after all,” he said seriously, looking up at Dumbledore with the most innocent smile he could muster.

“That’s a really good idea,” Romy said, smiling sweetly at the headmaster, “I mean, can you prove that it was Harry?” 

“I never saw him leave the dormitory and I was up early to finish my Charms homework,” Theo added, none of it a lie; he had had to wake up early and finish his homework as he hadn’t been bothered to do it the night before. He also wasn’t lying in regards to seeing Harry leave considering the fact that Harry hadn’t been in the Slytherin dormitory in the first place. 

“And he didn’t leave my side all morning,” Clay added, catching onto what Theo was doing in telling half-truths. “I think you might have to accept Harry’s innocence after all, headmaster, but I wish you the best of luck in looking for the true culprit.”

Harry finally glanced up from his breakfast and watched in amusement as Dumbledore tensed, a vein throbbing in his temple as he struggled to work out what to say and how to dispute what he was being told. It took a lot of effort on Harry’s part not to burst into uncontrollable laughter as Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked away. 

“I can’t believe you just got away with that!” Astoria said in a hushed whisper as they all watched the headmaster leave. Harry risked a small glance over to the teacher’s table and saw Remus smiling into his mug; they caught each other’s eye and quickly had to look away to stop themselves laughing. 

The group of Slytherins were, therefore, in a generally good mood as they all dug into their breakfasts. There wasn’t a lot of conversation going on, but it was a comfortable quiet among them. Plus it was a Friday, which meant they had just four more lessons to survive before the weekend.

The pups also had the added happiness that they would be going home for the day on Saturday. They had managed to get the headmaster to agree on the fact that it was a special birthday and he was clearly trying to keep the peace between them all right now. Harry was jubilant as he devoured his breakfast, barely tasting the food at all as he shovelled it in. 

However, the good moods of him and everyone around him were very quickly shattered when a girlish clearing of a throat alerted them to the presence of Umbridge. None of them were best pleased with the fact that she was interrupting their breakfast. 

“Can I help you?” Harry asked, very slowly turning to look at the woman, glaring at Umbridge with impatience and annoyance. 

“Detention, Mr Prince,” Umbridge said in sickly sweet voice that even sounded pink, or at least what Harry would imagine pink to sound like if colours had sounds. 

“Um, why?” Harry asked, placing a hand on Clay’s shoulder when it seemed that he was about to stand up and protest this. Clay knew better than any of them what detention with this odious woman meant and he didn’t want Harry to have to suffer that. 

“I don’t believe I need to explain myself to you, Prince,” Umbridge said primly, still trying her very best not to lose her patience with the young werewolves. 

“I think you do if you want me to attend this detention,” Harry said, remaining very calm, his eyes narrowed hatefully towards the toad-like woman in front of him. 

“Silly schoolboy pranks will not be tolerated, you will attend detention with me this evening,” Umbridge said shrilly. “I’m sure that your friend can tell you where to go.” 

“Sorry, can’t, I have Quidditch practice tonight,” Harry said with a shrug, “but maybe we can go out for drinks on Sunday, I have a couple hours, my treat; I’ll take you to the Hogs Head, the bedrooms there are absolutely divine.” 

“Tonight, Mr Prince,” Umbridge said a little more firmly, not appreciating being hit on by a student, a werewolf no less. 

“You know Dumbledore already cleared Harry of doing this, you can’t just give him detention for something he didn’t do!” Romy said indignantly, absolutely infuriated that Harry was going to have to suffer through detention with this woman, especially considering the methods she used during them. 

“Perhaps you’d like to join him then, Miss Howard,” Umbridge suggested, turning her gaze on to Romy. Clayton, who was sat beside her, had tensed at the suggestion of this and if it hadn’t have been for Romy holding on rather tightly to his hand then Umbridge might not have lived to see lunch time. 

“Romy, it’s fine, I’ll go, what’s the old broad going to do? She can’t hurt me,” he added with a small grin to his friends, who all knew very well that Harry didn’t feel pain. 

“We shall see, Mr Prince, we shall see,” Umbridge said, her tone going back to being extra sickly sweet, a smile gracing her overly pink lips before she turned and left them to it. 

“Are you really going to go tonight?” Theo asked, frowned pensively after the nasty witch, who was walking away from them. He had thought, in fact, they had all rather thought, that once the headmaster had decided not to punish Harry, it would be a done deal. Trust Umbridge to burst that bubble.

“I don’t see how I have a choice really,” Harry said as he got up, the others following suit. None of them really had much of an appetite anymore. 

Daphne tried to insist that Astoria sit back down and finish her breakfast, but Astoria just shrugged her off and joined the others. Daphne gave a huffy breath, as she pushed her plate away and hurried to catch up with them; she knew they would likely end up in some kind of dangerous trouble if she let them out of her sight for too long.

“You know what she’s going to do,” Clay pointed out to his pack brother, through gritted teeth. He hated even the thought of it, it felt wrong to his very core to let anyone hurt his best friend, his Alpha’s mate. 

“She can’t hurt me,” Harry reminded him a little smugly. He wasn’t really at all worried about his upcoming detention, knowing what was likely to happen.

“Yes, she can,” Romy said with exasperation. She honestly was worried that Harry’s ego and self-assured nature were going to be his undoing one day. “Just because you can’t feel it, doesn’t mean that she can’t hurt you,” she told him, genuine concern in her voice. In some ways Harry’s inability to feel pain made him more vulnerable, because his body wouldn’t know when he was seriously injured, when he needed help.

“Look, she’s been torturing Clay for information on me since we got to this school; it’s high time I confronted her myself,” Harry told her firmly. “Then maybe she’ll leave us all alone.” He knew that was likely wishful thinking, but he was done letting others suffer for him, his punishment had made him want to be the Alpha’s mate he was meant to be.

“You’d be so lucky,” Theo said with a tone of disbelief. It was going to take a little more than Harry talking to Umbridge to make her back off.

“Harry, can I have a word a second,” Draco said, knowing that he wanted to speak with his friend regarding the letter he had received from his father the evening before. He and Harry had to be honest with each other if they were all going to get out of this alive.

“Sure, what’s up?” Harry said, picking up on the slight waver in Draco’s voice that made him think that his friend was a little worried about something. Clay and Romy both gave Harry a nod, and Theo apparently got the message, because they led the others a little bit ahead of them; Luna even linked her arm with Theo’s, causing him to look at her in confusion.

“I’ve been summoned home this weekend,” Draco said quietly, once the others were a few paces ahead of them, not wanting to be overheard. His heart had sunk the moment he had read the letter, knowing he would be expected to explain his presence in the Ministry. It wasn’t going to be easily done, but he at least had the excuse that the Dark Lord had instructed him to get close to Harry.

“Home, as in…?” Harry asked, fairly sure that he knew exactly what Draco meant by that, but needing confirmation. Draco’s serious tone only added to his certainty that it really was exactly what he thought.

“Yes, to see him,” Draco told him with a nod. He was definitely nervous, and not looking forward to seeing either Voldemort or his father; however, he was hopeful that he would get time to see both his mother and Brax.

“I guess we should discuss what you’re going to tell him,” Harry said with a sigh, thinking that his day of pranks and fun was rapidly turning far too serious. 

“I thought you would try and stop me from going,” Draco said, frowning slightly as he looked at Harry. He wasn’t sure what Harry would say when confronted with the news that he would be going to see the Dark Lord but he knew it was important to tell Harry what was going on, all things considered. The last thing Draco wanted was for Harry not to trust him or to think that he was going home to spill all of his deepest, darkest secrets to Voldemort and his deatheaters.

“Your family is there, Draco,” Harry pointed out. “I know better than to even try.” He knew how he would react if someone had told him he couldn’t see his family, and he already got to see them far more often than Draco got to see his, who had the added danger of living in the same house as Voldemort himself.

“Thank you,” Draco said, with a nod, glad that he wasn’t going to have to explain himself to Harry. Now they just had to work out what he actually was going to say, because Voldemort and his father were going to have questions and want proof of his loyalty.

“How much is he going to demand of you?” Harry asked calmly. 

“Probably everything that I know,” Draco told him truthfully. He wasn’t exactly sure that even that would be considered enough to prove his loyalty to them, but he had no idea what else they might expect him to do.

“Then tell him everything that you know,” Harry said with a shrug. It seemed fairly straight forward to him, if that was what it was going to take for Draco to return to Hogwarts safely. They had known that this was likely to happen from soon after they had first met, so this wasn’t a complete surprise.

“But…” Draco protested. He was on Harry’s side in this; he wanted to see Voldemort defeated and so handing him over information so easily seemed completely wrong somehow, even if it was with Harry’s full permission. 

“What do you know about me that would give Voldemort any leverage over me?” Harry asked, trying to think if there was actually much that Voldemort didn’t know about him already anyway; nothing much came to mind, certainly nothing of great value.  

“Good point, not a lot,” Draco said with a sigh, feeling quite relieved about that in truth. At least all he had to worry about now was actually getting out of Malfoy Manor alive.

“You think I didn’t do that on purpose?” Harry asked with a wry smile. He hated that he had to be that way with his friends, but it was for their safety as much as his. “I’m sorry, Draco. You’re like a brother to me, I count you as my family but until Voldemort is gone…” 

“It’s okay, Harry,” Draco said earnestly, not liking the sad expression on his friend’s face. “I understand,” he told him, reaching out and putting a hand on Harry’s arm, “the fact that we’re friends and you trust me, I think that that will be enough to ensure he doesn’t kill me or my family.” At least he hoped that would be true. 

“I could come with you,” Harry offered, already knowing that Draco would turn down such an offer. It would be foolish, of course, but he would do it if it was what it took to keep Draco alive.

“You won’t stop me going but you’d offer to come with me?” Draco asked with disbelief. “You really are insane!” he declared with exasperation, and shaking his head. Sometimes Harry still managed to surprise him, and at moments like this Draco honestly believed that Harry should have been sorted into Gryffindor, with his foolhardiness.

“What’s the fun of being sane?” Harry asked, breaking into a grin. He had always thought that sanity was over-rated, a point of view that he and his Dad had never been able to agree on. Harry had always believed it was something he had got from his mother, but now he couldn’t help but wonder if it was from his biological father; perhaps he would ask Remus one day.

“You get to live longer?” Draco suggested, chuckling at his friend’s suddenly improved mood. 

“What’s the point in that if the people around you aren’t safe?” Harry said a little more seriously. Sure, he wanted to live, a very long and full life if at all possible, but not at the cost of those he loved. 

“I can’t argue with that,” Draco said. A year ago he might have, but now, since Brax’s birth, he truly understood. He supposed he would always have tried to protect his mother, but now he would Avada Kedavra himself, before he let anything happen to his baby brother.

“Then don’t try,” Harry said with a grin, throwing an arm over Draco’s shoulder. It was a little awkward with how much taller the blond was, but Draco just went with it. “Just embrace the insanity and enjoy the ride.”

FGHP

Damon was sat watching the pack around him. Lukas had gone off to work again, as had Jenson, though it had taken quite a bit to talk to latter into going anywhere; the Beta was extremely worried about leaving Callie even in the capable hands of her brother. Damon looked over to where his sister was fast asleep, despite it being the middle of the day. 

“You worry too much,” Micha said, leaning over Damon’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to the corner of Damon’s lips. The dominant turned to look up at his mate. “Look at these frown lines,” Micha said with teasing exasperation, pressing kisses to Damon’s face, as though trying to kiss them away.

“Fenrir is sulking,” Damon told him. “He needs to forgive Harry, but he is scared. And when Fenrir gets scared, he gets angry with everything and everyone around him.”

“Well at least he has enough sense not to start yelling at Jaylon,” Micha pointed out, taking a seat next to his mate, the two of them looking over to where Jaylon was tucked into Tessie’s side, watching Niko. The ten year old seemed to be telling them a story, with great enthusiasm, his arms waving all over the place.

“Perhaps I should talk to him,” Damon said with a sigh, not looking forward to that at all, but knowing that they to do something.

“Jaylon?” Micha asked, confused about what his mate would have to discuss with the other submissive. Jaylon was still very nervous around the dominants of the pack, and they had settled the issue of his attempt to run away; Micha was convinced that Jaylon was far too scared to try that again. 

“No, I meant Fenrir,” Damon said gesturing off towards where the Alpha had just come back into the clearing having spent most of the day off in the woodland. The Alpha was spending a lot of his time on his own lately, since the pups had gone back to school again.

“Good luck,” Micha said, stealing another kiss from his mate as he got to his feet, heading over towards Jaylon, Tessie and Niko. “Where’ve you been today?” Micha asked the Alpha, as they crossed paths. 

“Platforms,” Fenrir grunted, not stopping as he continued to make his way towards the fire in the middle of the clearing. 

“Oooh,” Micha said with a laugh, turning and walking backwards, before calling out, “is that what they are calling it now?”

Fenrir looked over his shoulder and growled in annoyance, watching as Micha very wisely hurried off towards where the two other submissives were trying to get the youngest member of their pack to talk a little more slowly and calmly.

“Fenrir, can we talk?” Damon asked, having approached the Alpha, while the larger man was looking the other way. “I’m worried about you,” he explained, when Fenrir just looked confused.

“Don’t be,” Fenrir grunted, moving passed his friend and continuing towards the middle of the clearing. His head was still full of all he had learned, all that Harry had confessed to; he was so angry with his little mate, and with the headmaster for putting Harry in such a situation. He just wanted to bring his pack members home and for the world to leave them alone, but the stupid meddling wizards always fucked it all up. He hated them all and he didn’t want to take out this hatred on his pack members so wisely he had stayed away. 

“I really think you need to forgive Harry,” Damon said, determined to talk about this, and not at all surprised that Fenrir was reluctant to do so. 

“No,” Fenrir snapped, angrily, trying to ignore Damon. He didn’t want to think about this and he wasn’t ready to forgive his mate for taking that vow.

“And you need to forgive yourself,” Damon added, knowing that the Alpha would be mentally berating himself for not having better protected Harry. 

“I shouldn’t have let him go to that fucking school,” Fenrir snarled under his breath, as he dropped down heavily onto one of the log benches and stared into the fire. He knew it was too late to bring Harry home and keep him there now, but he regretted not having done so from the beginning, now that he knew it might cost him everything he had worked so hard to get. 

“Fenrir…” Damon said, sadness in his voice, hating that his friend was in such pain; even if the Alpha didn’t know how to express it, he could see it clear as day. “It wasn’t your fault what happened to Alexis...” he said quietly, knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground.

“Harry isn’t going to die!” Fenrir bellowed, getting back to his feet and towering over the smaller dominant, this particular subject of conversation not one that he was willing to even think about let alone discuss. He hadn’t thought about Alexis in years; the small reminder of what had happened to her, what could still happen to Harry, was enough to make his blood boil. 

“Of course he isn’t, we will do everything we can to protect him,” Damon told him firmly. He had seen Fenrir when he got like this before, this was how he dealt with his fear, by trying to make himself feel strong. “But what has happened with Harry isn’t your fault either. You are a good Alpha and a good mate to Harry. He loves…”

Damon, however, never got a chance to finish his sentence before Fenrir punched him in the face with a roar, sending him tumbling to the ground. The Alpha roared again, his anger bubbling over. He could see Micha rushing over towards them and, even through the fog of his fury, knew he had to leave before he hurt one of the submissives or pups. Ignoring Micha’s angry sounds of his name, Fenrir turned and stormed off into the woodland once more.

FGHP

“And I had such high hopes for today,” Harry said with a sigh, as he flopped down onto the grass covering the floor of their forest room and stared up at the false sky above them. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Romy said with a chuckle, lying down next to him. Clay had gone to the kitchens to fetch them dinner, as the three of them wanted to spend a little time alone together given that both Harry and Clay had detentions to go to later that evening; besides, Harry really didn’t want to see Dumbledore, and both he and Romy were a little worried that if Clay caught sight of Umbridge then he might just kill her.

“Well they gave us enough homework to keep us going until next Christmas,” Harry said with a pout. Of course he knew all the material, but it would still take him a while to work through it all and make sure that Clay vaguely understood it too. “I miss Fenrir,” he said quietly. “Maybe I could just ask Remus to take me home quickly after my detention, talk to him, try and figure things out with him.”

“We’re going home tomorrow, Harry, you’ll see him then,” Romy tried to reason, thinking that he needed a distraction before he did something rash, like skipping his detention and going home early. Romy wouldn’t have put it past him to do this either. 

“I know but…” Harry began, not really knowing how to put his thoughts into words without sounding utterly pathetic and heartbroken. 

“But what?” Romy coaxed gently, knowing that Harry needed to be able to express how he felt in his own time. 

“I want to make sure he doesn’t hate me,” Harry said with a sigh, knowing that he sounded like a needy child at this point. Since being home and being denied affection it had been playing on Harry’s mind a lot that he and Fenrir might not be able to move past this bump in their relationship. It terrified Harry to think of what his life would be without his mate. 

“He doesn’t hate you,” Romy said with a sigh, shuffling closer to Harry and cuddling into his side. “He loves you very much, no matter how much of an idiot you are. We all do.”

“I don’t know why he puts up with me to be honest,” Harry said sadly. He had caused Fenrir a lot of trouble, and it might all be for nothing anyway if this war killed him in the end.

“Well at least you didn’t snog your boyfriend’s brother,” Romy said, not wanting to let Harry’s thoughts go too far down that path. She understood why Fenrir was so angry and hurt, but she was also certain that the Alpha would forgive Harry, it would just take some time.

“I don’t think Fenrir has a…” Harry started to say, but stopped as his brain kicked in and he turned to look at Romy with wide eyes. “You snogged Draco?” he asked, not sure whether to take her seriously or not. “Seriously?”

“Well it was before me and Clay were together,” Romy said, wanting it to make it very clear that she hadn’t cheated on Clay; she hadn’t been with him long, but she loved him and wouldn’t do that to him.

“When? Or perhaps more importantly, why?” Harry asked, sitting up. 

Romy smiled, glad that the distraction had worked so effectively and sat up, twisting so that she and Harry were sat facing each other. “Valentine’s Day, and I was curious,” she told him with a shrug. “We both agreed that it wasn’t right, though,” she explained, wanting to be very clear on that.

“So it was… bad?” he asked. He knew full well that Romy and Draco had had something going on between them, even if it was just a bit of a crush, since they had first come to the school and he wondered now if it had anything to do with Romy changing her mind about Clay.

“Not bad exactly, just… weird, kind of awkward,” Romy told him, “but it was pretty clear that nothing would ever actually happen between us after that.”

“And so you just hooked up with Clay instead?” Harry asked with an annoyed scowl on his face and his hands clenched into fists. Clay was his best friend, and head over heels in love with Romy and now it just sounded like she had decided against Draco and therefore accepted the other obvious option available.

“What, no, it wasn’t like that. I mean, the kiss made me sort of rethink things with Clay, but I am with him because I really want to be,” Romy said, reaching out and prying one of Harry’s fists open enough that she could hold his hand without losing the circulation in her fingers. “I promise,” she added, when Harry continued to look sceptical.

“Okay,” Harry said. He did believe her, but he hated to think how Clay would feel about this if he knew that Draco and Romy had kissed, no matter how innocent or insignificant it was to them. It was probably best for all involved if it remained a secret, even if Harry didn’t like the idea of deceiving Clay. “I assume there are no plans to inform your boyfriend about this?” he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

Harry could only imagine what Clay might do to his newly discovered brother if he ever found out about what Draco and Romy had done. It would not end well for Draco that was for sure. Not to mention that Harry thought it might give Clay unnecessary insecurities about his relationship with Romy.

Romy gave a nervous laugh. “I was kind of thinking that what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him,” she explained, looking guilty. “Things are tense enough between Draco and Clay without me adding to their troubles.”

Harry nodded his agreement to that. “I can’t believe that neither you or Draco told me about this before,” he said, shaking his head in amusement, but Romy just grinned unrepentantly.

“I’m pretty sure that he didn’t want it to become public knowledge,” she said with a small smile. “I don’t regret it though, it brought me to Clay, it made me realise that what I have with him… well… I won’t go into details.” 

“Yeah, please don’t, I might throw up,” Harry said giving her a playful nudge, both of them ending up rolling around on the forest floor in fits of laughter, which was how Clay found them five minutes later when he returned with dinner for them all. 

FGHP

The sun was setting on the clearing by the time that the Alpha returned, but even in the low light levels Damon could see how thoroughly his best friend was soaked in blood. Fenrir was walking normally though, so Damon was confident in assuming that none of it was the Alpha’s, but it was clear that whoever it did belong to would not have survived.

“Feel better?” Damon asked as his best friend approached the fire where most of the pack were sat. The bruising on his face from where Fenrir had hit him had been mostly healed, but Micha hadn’t left his side since the Alpha had stormed off.

“Yes,” Fenrir stated bluntly, as he carefully placed his jacket onto one of the log benches. He had taken great care to see that it remained free of blood; he wouldn’t tarnish the precious gift his mate had given him, not with the blood of those disgusting strays.

Damon nodded, glad that the Alpha had found a way to let off his anger; Micha, however, was looking far less satisfied as he got to his feet, moving around his mate to glare angrily at Fenrir. The Alpha just looked at the submissive with confusion as Micha shoved him hard.

“Bully!” Micha declared, suddenly swinging his fist up, punching Fenrir’s jaw. He was so angry that the Alpha had hit Damon, particularly given that his mate had just been trying to help Fenrir. “Okay, that really hurt,” Micha said as he cradled his fist to him. Fenrir just looked completely un-phased by what had just happened. 

“Let me see,” Callie said with a sigh, getting up from where she had been sitting beside Jenson and going to examine Micha’s hand. “I don’t think it’s broken, it’ll be swollen for a little while though.” 

“Idiot,” Damon said affectionately, kissing his submissive on the top of the head. 

“Going to wash,” Fenrir grunted, not wanting to put up with the cute couples all around him when his mate was so far away and still being punished. He was covered head to toe in blood, not just one person’s either. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to remove a lot of it from beneath his nails, not after he had put his fist through another man’s stomach. 

They had deserved it, every one of them that he had killed had deserved death, the strays were a threat that he could not tolerate and now there were three less of them. He hadn’t gone out with the intention of hunting them down but when the opportunity had presented itself he had been unable to resist. There was only so much frustration he could vent while hitting and uprooting trees. 

“My Alpha,” Jenson interrupted before Fenrir could get very far, he took the Alpha’s grunt as permission to continue. “Whose blood is it?” 

“Strays,” Fenrir said. 

“Aiden?” Tessie asked, a little fearful for her cousin. 

“No,” Fenrir replied before continuing to walk off towards the stream and this time none of them called him back or tried to stop him as he went. 

FGHP

Harry watched a little mournfully as Draco and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team headed out of the castle, heading down to the pitch for their weekly practice. He would definitely have rather been going with them, than facing his detention with Umbridge; he had heard enough from Clay about her methods now that he knew it was likely going to be bad, but that didn’t change anything.

He had been in two minds about going to Dumbledore about it; after all, the headmaster had cleared him of the crime… kind of. However, going to the meddling old man meant asking for help and Harry’s pride was not about to let him do that so he was going to go and face Umbridge with his head held high. 

He was choosing to focus on the fact that he would be going home tomorrow, and he was determined not to let Umbridge ruin the happy feeling that thought gave him. He would face his punishment, protect his family and then go home and enjoy some time with his mate. If his mate still wanted him, but again that was something he would find out tomorrow. 

First though, he had to get through this evening, and with that thought in mind he turned and headed in the direction of Umbridge’s office. Clay had already, begrudgingly left for his detention with McGonagall. Neither of them were best pleased that Romy would be spending the majority of the evening without them; however, they had left her in the Slytherin common room with Astoria and Daphne and she had promised not to go anywhere other than the bathroom until they got back. 

He cared very little for the fact that he was already ten minutes late, Umbridge could wait; and when he did reach her office, he strolled in much like he had always done whenever Dumbledore tried to summon him. 

“You’re late, Mr Prince,” Umbridge said with obvious annoyance, her lips pinched into a line when she looked up from her desk to peer at him. It was odd to see her without her two bodyguards flanking her; it seemed that for this evening she wanted it to be just the two of them. 

“And your point is?” Harry asked, as he dropped himself into the chair across the desk from where Umbridge was sat. He already knew that she was going to likely try to torture him, so he felt no fear in provoking her, knowing this would likely just get all over quicker anyway; not to mention that there was nothing that they woman could do to make him feel pain.

“I don’t appreciate tardiness,” she replied sharply, her eyes narrowing at the rudeness of the boy sat across from her. Clearly he just didn’t know what she was capable of and she didn’t mind showing him. She prided herself on the fact that she wasn’t like any of the other teachers in the horrid school. 

“What do you appreciate? Might be a shorter list,” Harry responded a little cheekily, lounging back in his chair, coming across as rather carefree. Appearances were deceptive however, because he hadn’t let his guard down, he would never risk it with this odious woman. 

“Truthfulness, Mr Prince,” Umbridge said with a sickly sweet grin. She had been only too pleased to have been handed an excuse to give Harry detention that morning, given she had been making so little progress with Clayton Danes. “It is something I appreciate very much indeed.” 

“Ah so you want to ask me questions,” Harry said with an exaggerated show of dawning understanding. He was, of course, not at all surprised to hear that Umbridge intended to conduct some degree of interrogation; not that it would do her any good, he thought smugly. “Couldn’t get what you wanted out of Clay so you thought you’d give me a try.”

“You have information I want,” Umbridge told him, her smile taking on an even more sinister edge. She wasn’t even going to acknowledge Harry’s dig about the Danes boy; it made no difference to her what these disgusting half-breeds thought.

“Oh wonderful,” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “You realise I’m not telling you anything, right?” It wouldn’t matter what she did to him, he wouldn’t tell her anything; he had the upper hand here. 

“We shall see,” Umbridge said smugly, placing a quill on her desk in front of where Harry was sitting. She despised being close to such a creature, however she wanted to watch the pain she inflicted and to see his reaction as the quill cut into his flesh. She did so enjoying watching lesser beings suffer. 

“Do your worst you old hag, you’ll get nothing from me,” Harry said picking up the quill, glaring at the horribly pink woman. “What exactly do you want me to write?” 

“I will learn some respect,” Umbridge told him decisively.

“Will you? That makes a change,” Harry said cheekily. 

“No, Mr Prince, that is what you will write,” Umbridge returned, starting to get annoyed with the teenager already. 

“Fine,” Harry said in a huff. “Give me some parchment then, because I’m not using mine.” 

Umbridge frowned at that, but pulled some out from her desk nonetheless, sliding it across the surface until it was in front of the teenager. “Begin,” she instructed impatiently. 

“You really just want me to sit here and write lines?” Harry asked, as he picked up the quill. “I thought I had information you wanted,” he reminded her. He was actually rather hopefully that they could skip the pretence of a real detention and go straight to whatever it was that Umbridge had really brought him for.

“In time,” she said sweetly, wanting to watch Harry suffer first. Sighing, Harry put the quill to parchment and wrote his first line before he paused and watched as the words he had just written appeared on the back of his hand. “Oh cool, look at that, it’s awesome… this could be a really handy way to remember stuff.”

As quickly as they had appeared the words vanished. Umbridge was looking at him with wide, horrified eyes. She was confused as to how it hadn’t hurt him at all, how the werewolf was still smiling. 

“Mr Prince…” Umbridge said, at a loss of what to do. 

“Shall I keep going or do you want to ask me those questions now?” Harry asked, looking at Umbridge questioningly. 

“You will learn some respect, Mr Prince,” Umbridge hissed, losing the sickly sweet tone. Harry was feeling rather smug about this, knowing that he was already getting under her skin. 

“I respect those who deserve it,” Harry said as he wrote out his line again, watching in fascination as the words were carved into his skin only to fade a moment later, leaving faint, slightly pink lines on the back of his hand. 

“Like the pack leader,” Umbridge said, thinking that talking answers from Harry would be easier than demanding them from him. Demanding anything from this particularly stubborn teenager seemed to get nowhere. Umbridge was not aware of all the details surrounding this boy, she had simply been told by the Minister for Magic to find out what she could. So far she had failed miserably, the Danes boy being very resilient to her methods, she was hoping that by going to the source she would get what she wanted. 

“My Alpha has earned my respect a hundred times over,” Harry said very matter-of-factly as he wrote his line for the third time. There was no pain from it, it simply happened and each time he watched with a morbid fascination as his own skin was cut into. 

“And what do you know of the infamous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback? Surely your kind talk to one another, I’m sure you know him,” Umbridge said and Harry could have laughed, clearly she had no clue whose pack he was in, only that he belonged to one. 

“The world renowned child killer?” Harry asked, thinking that he could have some fun with this. Umbridge nodded in confirmation, thinking that she was finally getting somewhere with the teen. “I know him, he’s my boyfriend, we cuddle all the time and trust me when I tell you he’s amazing in bed.” 

“I told you, Mr Prince, that I appreciated the truth,” Umbridge said, truly fed up with the insolent werewolf. She removed her wand from her fuchsia robes, clutching it in her hand, tensed and ready to use it. 

“Alright then, the truth is, he’s amazing at giving cuddles, which I think is a combination of his huge muscular arms and the warmth his body radiates when he holds me close. Oh and there is this thing he does with his tongue…” However, Harry never got to finish what he was saying before he was hit with the cruciatus curse. She was horrified when Harry did not fall to the ground, writhing in pain and instead only laughed at her. 

Umbridge didn’t know what to say or do; she couldn’t fathom why it wasn’t working. She tried the curse again, but this just made Harry laugh even more as she slammed her hands down on her desk in barely restrained anger. She wanted to know more about Harry for Cornelius, she wanted to know what Dumbledore needed the boy for and also where Greyback was. She had hoped to achieve so much, however, if she had no means of harming the boy, she had no idea how she was going to get any of the information she so desperately wanted. 

“Fifty lines of ‘I must learn some respect,’” Umbridge said shrilly, her anger almost bubbling over, frustrated with the fact that it looked like she wouldn’t be getting the information she needed from Harry. 

The submissive smiled sweetly at the overly pink witch and just got on with it, writing out the lines that had been demanded of him feeling overly smug with himself for getting one up on her. He could see her anger and frustration and took great pleasure in it, the quill still carving the words into his hand as he wrote. 

FGHP 

With Fenrir in a foul mood, Jenson and Lukas had taken refuge at the cave for a couple hours, restocking and hiding things for the next day. No one had questioned their absence, they were both still meant to be at work after all. 

“Spit it out,” Jenson suddenly said, causing Lukas to look round at him in confusion. 

“Spit what out exactly?” Lukas asked; he had been a little preoccupied that was true, he had been thinking about Nell and how serious their relationship had become in such a short space of time. He was sure that she was his soulmate; in fact there was no doubt in his mind about that. He had thought that he had been more subtle about it though. 

“Whatever it is that is on your mind,” Jenson said a little tiredly. “I can see that there is something you’re not telling us, you’ve been vague for a few weeks now; what’s up?” Jenson knew that Lukas had been seeing someone and he was keen for the other dominant to confide in him. The sooner Lukas decided to trust them all with this information the better. 

“Oh, um … well…” Lukas began, not really sure if he was ready to tell everyone yet; he knew that Harry knew, having caught him and Nell in the act, and he had told Fenrir personally, but he still felt confident that most of the pack had no idea. 

“Lukas…” Jenson prompted. “You don’t have to tell me but if this is bothering you then you need to talk to someone.” 

“I’ve been seeing someone,” Lukas suddenly blurted out, as if getting it out fast was something he had to do, otherwise he might lose his nerve. “A girl,” he clarified. 

“Is that it?” Jenson asked with a laugh. “I thought there would be more to it than that, the way you’ve been acting we’d all pretty much figured out that you were seeing someone.” 

“That obvious was I?” Lukas asked, feeling a little embarrassed by the fact that everyone seemed to know without being told, simply by the way he had been acting. In truth he hadn’t thought that he had been acting any different, but clearly he had been wrong.

“Look around the pack next time you have the chance,” Jenson said with a fond smile, “most of them are idiots in love, hell, even I’m an idiot in love. It is nothing to be ashamed about.” 

“Well at least I’m not the only one,” Lukas said with slight amusement in his tone. He was glad that his behaviour had only been noticeable when in a comparison to the other members of their rag tag group. 

“What is she like?” Jenson asked, curious about the girl whom had stolen Lukas’ heart so aptly. It was nice to see a softer side to the serious young man; it had always been a worry to Jenson that Lukas was so serious for one so young. He was glad that finally he had found a reason to relax a little. 

“Perfect,” Lukas said with a goofy grin on his face, “she has the most amazing red hair… and she makes me laugh all the time; she has such a vivacious personality. I’ve never met anyone like her. She even loves tea, she has all the different brews…” 

Jenson chuckled. “Let me stop you there,” he said, “It sounds like you’ve found your perfect match. When do we get to meet her?” 

“Oh, well, she’s a muggle…” Lukas said with a frown. “I’m not sure that that is going to happen, I mean… I’d love to bring her here to meet everyone… I’m just not sure that Fenrir would agree.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure he would be okay with that,” Jenson agreed with a frown. He had been thrilled that Lukas had found someone to be with but he wasn’t sure that a muggle was exactly the best choice. “Does she know what you are?” 

“She knows I’m not exactly normal but being a wizard and a werewolf is a lot for anyone to digest,” Lukas admitted, thinking that Nell had taken everything remarkably well so far and he hadn’t wanted to push his luck where that was concerned.  

“How did she cope with the knotting?” Jenson asked curiously, before realising how personal a question it was. “Sorry… that was out of line.” 

“No, it’s fine, truthfully I was worried about that too but she never mentioned it… She’s only nineteen and fairly innocent when it comes to things like that,” Lukas said, blushing a little. He wasn’t used to discussing his private life in this way but it did feel like a weight had been lifted from him. 

“How serious are you about her?” Jenson asked, curious about how far the relationship had gone. It was not what he had suspected from Lukas; it was a huge risk for them to date muggles and he was worried that it wasn’t going to end well. 

“I’ve met her parents, I’m determined to marry her one day, I would say that it is very serious,” Lukas informed him and Jenson nodded his head. 

“I think that we should get to meet this woman then,” Jenson said kindly, knowing that it wasn’t going to go down well with Fenrir, especially not with the mood that he was in. “Perhaps wait until Harry is back until you broach the subject with the Alpha.” 

“Yes,” Lukas agreed, thinking that now was not the time to be talking to Fenrir about anything. “Perhaps after his birthday, he should be in a better mood after that.” 

FGHP

Clay had returned from his detention first, finding Romy in Slytherin common room where she had promised to be. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close and breathing in her scent as she leaned against him. Having detention with McGonagall was never as bad as the ones with Umbridge and it hadn’t actually been too terrible, but it was still not the way he would have wanted to spend his evening, and he felt a lot better now that he had Romy back in his arms.

“No Harry yet?” he asked, looking around the room, as he loosened his hold on his girlfriend. The others were still at their Quidditch practice so the common room was fairly quiet and he could easily see that his best friend wasn’t there.

“Not yet,” Romy told him, leading him over towards where she had been sat with Astoria and Daphne. “Don’t think we need to worry though, I am sure he will be back before long.”

Clay didn’t look pleased but nodded his agreement; he knew better than most what Umbridge detentions could be like and didn’t want Harry there a second longer than he needed to be. 

“Stop worrying,” Romy said firmly, as she practically pushed Clayton into one of the armchairs close to the fireplace, before climbing onto his lap and cuddling up against him. Clay sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, as the two of them settled in to wait for their pack brother.

By the time Harry finally appeared, about twenty minutes later, Astoria and Daphne had both headed off to bed, leaving the two werewolves to have some time alone together. He came in and flopped down on the sofa just across from his pack siblings, looking a little tired, though jubilant for it. Instantly Romy and Clay were on their feet and coming to inspect their Alpha’s mate, Romy promptly checking his hand.   
“Fenrir won’t like this,” she said with a frown, seeing the words scrawled into the back of Harry’s hand. 

“Can you heal it?” Harry asked her, not wanting for their day at home to be ruined by Fenrir getting angry that he had been injured. “I just really don’t want him to worry and it’s not like it actually hurt me…”

“I think I can,” Romy said with a sigh, cutting Harry off, before he could work himself into a state; she understood that it wouldn’t do anyone any good if Fenrir was to find out about it. “Though perhaps we should take this back to our room, before the others come back; we’ll never get out of here if that happens.” 

“I agree,” Clay said. He wanted to know what had happened in the detention and this was not the place to discuss it. Clay wanted to find out what kind of things Umbridge had asked and see if she had asked him the same thing. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, thinking that being in their forest room was just what he needed before going home the next day. “Let’s go… I’m kinda tired,” he said, getting to his feet, “and just want to put tonight behind me.” 

“You should try to get your detentions with McGonagall in future,” Clay joked, as he reached out and took Romy’s hand, “at least they're only boring.” Harry nodded his agreement to that sentiment, even if the detention with Umbridge hadn’t been as bad as he had expected, and together the three of them headed off to their forest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a review or comment.


	75. Thirty-Seven Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are given special permission to visit the pack for the Alpha's thirty-seventh birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, we honestly intended to get it to you for Christmas, but life got in the way, so now we are giving it to you all as a New Year’s present instead. We hope very much that you enjoy it, and we wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

The three pups had been thinking about their trip home all week and so they went to bed on Friday night eagerly looking forward to the next day. It was a shame they couldn’t have gone home on Sunday, which was Fenrir’s actual birthday but this way they got a whole day with the pack, could stay overnight and wouldn’t have rush back for lessons the next day. However, with all their excitement about going home, none of the three pups had been able to get much sleep.

“This is crazy,” Clay grumbled as Harry turned over, to try and find a position he could sleep in, for the third time in less than ten minutes. He had slept even less than the other two because he was between them and they kept waking him. “We are so not getting any sleep,” he said as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Romy, who had been tucked into side, rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky-like ceiling above them.

“Clay’s right,” Harry agreed, shrugging off his side of the Alpha blanket and going to find his clothes. It was only half past four in the morning but he didn’t think there was any point trying to sleep more, and he figured that he might as well get dressed. Professor Lupin wasn’t expecting them for another hour but Harry wasn’t sure he could stand just sitting around waiting any longer.

“Okay,” Romy said with a resigned sigh, as she and Clay also got up. “Suppose we might as well wait for Professor Lupin at his office, rather than sitting around here,” she said, as she dug through her things to find warm clothes to wear; Harry and Clay both nodded in agreement, thinking that that way they could go straight to the clearing as soon as the professor showed up.

Romy, too, was determined to get back and see her family as soon as possible, but none of the pack would be awake yet anyway, and she thought that a full day with them would be worth the wait. However, when they arrived at the professor’s office fifteen minutes later, the three pups found that Remus too had been struggling to sleep, though for different reasons.

The pups had been anxiously excited about going home, keen to see their family and Harry to see his mate, but Remus, on the other hand, had been nervous. He’d only been to the territory once before, and that had been a time of heightened stress for everyone, but this time was purely a social call, his first with what could potentially become his new pack.

Remus had actually half expected for the three pups to arrive early anyway; the three of them were always so keen to go home. It hadn’t escaped the professor’s notice though, that Harry looked somewhat nervous about going back this time; usually the teenager was the one that was buzzing with excitement and anticipation.

“Are we ready?” Remus asked, looking at the clock on his wall, which declared it to be quarter to five in the morning. They were all likely to be shattered by the evening but it would hopefully be worth it; even Remus was rather keen to get going, looking forward to actually getting to know Harry’s family better.

“Yes,” Romy and Clayton chorused together. Harry just nodded, too preoccupied with his thoughts. He had had no clue what to get his mate for his birthday, the Alpha was not a sentimental person and he didn’t really have things. When he had figured out what it was he was going to do, Harry had become a bundle of nerves, unsure about whether or not he could go through with it. He knew that he needed to, he needed to show Fenrir, but that didn’t make him any less nervous.

“Come on then,” Remus said gently, looking at Harry with a little concern as the young man stepped forward towards the fireplace. “I’ll take Harry first; are you two okay to follow us?” he asked, looking to Clay and Romy.

Clayton put an arm around his girlfriend’s waist, holding her close to him and nodded. “We’ll be right behind you,” he confirmed.

Throwing the floo powder into the fireplace Remus and Harry stepped in, the latter yelling out the name of Lukas’ home, holding on to his professor as they travelled through the floo network. It was a good thing that Harry had had hold of Remus, as he had never been able to land gracefully and almost tumbled out of the fireplace, saved only by the professor’s grip on him.

Lukas was sat on his sofa with a book when the two of them arrived and looked momentarily confused when he saw Remus; he had not been expecting for him to be there. “You’re early,” Lukas said with a smile; he had strongly suspected that this would have been the case, which was why he had been sitting waiting.

Leaving Remus’ side, Harry went forward and wrapped his arms around Lukas, hugging him. Slightly taken aback, it took a moment for Lukas to respond but finally, as Clayton and Romy stepped out of the fireplace, he put his arms around the small submissive and returned the embrace.

“It’s good to see you again,” Remus said with a small, awkward smile to Lukas, who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“He has no idea that any of you are coming,” Lukas informed them, letting go of Harry, and smiling at Clayton and Romy, who were all but cuddling each other. “We’ve managed to keep everything as a surprise,” he assured them.

“Can we go now?” Harry asked, leaning into Lukas’ side, needing that comforting contact. He wanted more than anything to just be with his mate; he knew that Fenrir was likely to be sleeping but that didn’t bother him, he just wanted to crawl into bed with the Alpha, even if that might warrant a slight punishment later.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Lukas asked with concern. The teenage submissive had never been in such a state when he was about to return to the territory, normally he was a bundle of excitement and joy; it was a concern to see him so anxious.

“Yeah,” Harry said as he detached himself from his pack brother, looking up at Lukas with a smile. “I just want to see him,” he admitted a little shyly. Lukas smiled with understanding in return; no one, not even him, had expected for the Alpha’s punishment to have such a profound effect on the teenager, though no one was likely to complain that it had.

The five of them shuffled together, getting into two groups ready to apparate; Harry was taking Remus, as the professor still didn’t know the exact location of where they were going, and Lukas took Romy and Clayton, just to make things a little quicker. Both teenagers could apparate but they still needed a little more practice.

With a brief glance to one another, Harry and Lukas nodded, signalling that they were both ready to leave. Lukas went first with a sharp crack and Harry followed shortly after, his stomach feeling like it was doing back flips inside of him.

FGHP

Damon was waiting for them at the apparition point to welcome them back and to keep them all quiet, given that everyone else was still asleep. He and Lukas had got up especially to ensure that the pups returned safely and to keep it as a surprise for Fenrir, and like Lukas, Damon had been sure that the pups would show up earlier than planned.

Ushering them all towards the clearing, Damon didn’t even question Remus’ presence there. He knew that both Harry and Fenrir were keen for the professor to join the pack, and he understood that Remus was family; he didn’t know the man but Harry seemed to trust him and so Damon would have faith in the teenager on that until he had reason not to.

“I’ll get some water and put the kettle on,” Lukas said, keeping his voice to a whisper, gesturing off to their left, in the direction of the stream, a few moments before they reached the clearing. Damon nodded his agreement, as the young man headed off away from them.

“I’ll start breakfast,” Romy said decisively, thinking that her mum could probably use the break. “Remus, would you like to help me?” she asked; it was a little strange calling the professor by his first name, but she felt she should while they were with the pack.

“Wouldn’t you prefer Clayton to help?” Remus asked, not feeling entirely comfortable in the situation; he was not at all sure that he truly belonged here and yet he seemed to have just been accepted.

Romy gave a small, quiet laugh at the Professor’s suggestion. “He’ll help when we need everyone to die of food poisoning,” she explained. “Clay can you start getting all the birthday stuff from the cave maybe?”

“No problem,” Clay said, beaming at her, casting a quick glance over to where Jenson was still fast asleep with Callie in his arms, before giving Romy a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I’m just going to…” Harry said, trailing off as he headed in the direction of Fenrir, who was laying on his back, tucked into their bed.

“Harry…” Damon said softly; he was really not sure whether or not it was a good idea for the young submissive to crawl into bed with the Alpha when Fenrir was in such a foul mood as it was.

“It’ll be worth the punishment if he doesn’t like it,” Harry said sadly, simply glad that he had the opportunity to lie down beside his mate and just be there with him. He had missed him and the intimacy they usually shared.

He shrugged off his jumper and kicked off his shoes and, being extra careful not to disturb the Alpha from sleep, Harry slipped into the pile of hides. He laid his head on his mate’s chest and inhaled the Alpha’s scent, instantly feeling calmer and more relaxed than he had in days.

Tessie, who had always been a light sleeper, had woken at the general movement around her and had come to give Romy a hand; though she was also keeping an eye on Niko and Jaylon, both of whom were sleeping peacefully still. It was only a few minutes later when Lukas returned, joining them and starting to boil water for drinks.

It took a short while, but Remus got slowly talked into helping with the breakfast preparations, even though there wasn’t a great deal to actually do and Clayton was soon back from the cave. Stealing another very quick kiss, given that the Beta was still asleep, Clay started to decorate the clearing with such enthusiasm, that Damon had to remind him to be quiet, so as not to wake the others.

Romy smiled happily as she looked around her, chuckling as Damon hurried to stop Clayton from climbing up a tree to fill it with balloons; it felt amazing to have the entire pack in the territory, Remus included. It was almost as if they would relax a little more now because for now their little family, as odd as it was, was just that little bit more complete. 

FGHP

Fenrir was warm and comfortable under his blankets and hides, them keeping away the cold of the early morning’s winter air; he was half asleep and still clinging to the dream that his little mate was curled up against his body. It was such a convincing dream too, as though he could actually smell Harry’s scent, and feel those small hands pressed against his chest.

He kept his eyes closed, despite the vague sounds of some of the pack moving around in the clearing, willing himself back to sleep, so that he might be able to enjoy the dream of having his little mate so close just a little longer. Sleep was only drifting further away, however, and if anything, Harry felt more real. As he felt lips brush against his own, he opened one eye and was met with the sight of his mate leaning over him.

“What are you doing here?” Fenrir asked, pushing Harry back just enough that he could see his face, his young mate’s hands splayed on his chest to support himself; part of him just wanted to pull Harry back in close, but he was surprised and concerned, and his mate’s sudden, unplanned appearance didn’t usually bode well.

“I can leave if you want,” Harry said, feeling a little heartbroken. He had been expecting a slightly cold reaction but nothing so hostile towards him. However, as he started to move away, Fenrir took hold of him, preventing him from going anywhere.

“I did not expect you, little one,” Fenrir said softly, pulling Harry back down to lie upon his chest. He found that it was a relief to have him there again and wouldn’t deny it to himself when he wanted it as much as his mate did.

“I wanted to surprise you for your birthday,” Harry said with a whisper, not wanting to break the mood between them. Everything was so, so quiet, even the rest of the pack were not being as rowdy as they would normally have been.

“It isn’t my birthday until tomorrow,” Fenrir pointed out gruffly. He had never placed any importance on that specific date anyway, not seeing the need to do so. However, he understood that Harry valued things like birthdays and was not about to complain too much when it meant seeing his young mate again so much sooner than he had anticipated.

“But tomorrow is Sunday; if I’m here today I get to spend more time with you. You do want to spend time with me right?” Harry asked, suddenly fearful that Fenrir might not want to. After all he was still being punished and being here meant extra work for Fenrir, ensuring that his punishment was still being carried out.

“I want you here,” Fenrir said bluntly. He would never turn Harry away; it just wasn’t in his nature to be able to do so. Just like he would never have hurt Harry, no matter how angry he got about the choices his little mate made.

“I want to be here, Fen,” Harry said as he nuzzled into his mate’s chest, placing soft kisses there. He had not intended for them to start anything but Fenrir quickly stopped him shaking his head, now was not the time to be vanishing off into the woods to have sex. Besides that, he did not think that it was the right time to fully relieve Harry of his punishment.

“Did the others return with you?” Fenrir asked, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed where he had his mate with him just yet. He was far too content simply lying there with Harry in his arms, something that he had missed.

“They’re here, Remus too,” Harry told him, settling down again and lying very still, cuddled into his mate’s chest. Just being there and not being pushed away felt exhilarating to him but he knew that his punishment wasn’t over; though he must have been doing something right to have been allowed this extensive amount of contact.

“He came?” Fenrir asked, obviously surprised by this revelation, though pleased that the professor was apparently accepting that he was part of the pack. He had been sure that Remus would accept his place in time, but he was glad that it was sooner rather than later.

“Yes, I thought he belonged here,” Harry said, though he did so somewhat hesitantly. He had tilted his head to look up to his mate so that he could better judge what his mate was thinking; it wasn’t like Fenrir was very forthcoming with his thoughts.

“He does,” Fenrir agreed with a slight nod of agreement, which was all he could manage with the position he was in, lying on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry.

“So I did the right thing?” Harry asked, suddenly a little worried that he had jumped the gun and brought Remus here too soon. He was trying to do the right thing, to predict what his mate would want and to act accordingly but he was still second guessing himself with his decisions, he still needed his mate to confirm that he was doing the right thing.

“Yes,” Fenrir grunted, knowing that Harry needed to hear him say it. He did not mind at all that Remus was there, he had always known that the boy he had bitten would be one of them. He was actually rather proud of the fact that Harry had been able to bring him to the pack at all when the professor had been so reluctant.

“But…?” Harry prompted, hearing the pensiveness in the Alpha’s voice.

“I am going to speak to him. Stay and monitor the others,” Fenrir said decisively as he sat up, bracing himself as the cold air hit him, reaching out for his jacket, which was when Harry saw some of the grazes on Fenrir’s hands.

Harry took Fenrir’s hand within his own, looking it over; however, when Fenrir gently removed his hand from his mate’s grasp, Harry took it as a sign that the Alpha didn’t want to talk about it yet. It took a lot of restraint but Harry knew he had to be more respectful of his mate’s wishes and therefore carried on as if he hadn’t seen them at all. 

“You have to speak to him right now?” Harry asked, feeling disappointed that his mate was going to break their contact so soon. He didn’t want to sound like a petulant child though, so he made sure that his tone was more inquisitive than whiny. He was determined to show his Alpha that he could be a good mate and not need constant supervision.

“Yes, I am the Alpha,” Fenrir informed his mate, as though Harry could have forgotten this fact; it was his place as head of the pack to speak with Remus now that he was joining them. In truth he was looking for a reaction from his little mate, wanting to see just how much Harry appeared to have learnt from the punishment he had inflicted upon the teenager.

“And you need to make sure that he’s settling in?” Harry questioned, thinking that he understood. Fenrir stood up and Harry followed suit, reaching for his jumper and shoes, thinking that he would perhaps go and help prepare the breakfast.

“Yes,” Fenrir confirmed a smile twitching at his lips; he was proud of how his mate understood now, and gave Harry a chaste kiss in reward before he headed off in the direction of Remus, who was stood by the fire talking with Tessie, Damon and Micha.

Fenrir held off a little, making it look like he was checking on something else as he approached and heard that the four of them were in the middle of an easy conversation, curious as to what they might be discussing.

"Damn it I spilt some..." he heard Remus said, looking at the front of his robes with a frown. He was only holding a mug so the Alpha assumed that he had simply spilt some coffee.

"Maybe I can suck it off," Micha said with a grin, something that made the Alpha snort in amusement, especially when he heard Damon growl unhappily at his cheeky mate. When Fenrir glanced over he saw that poor Remus was flushing bright red at the submissive’s comment, clearly not used to anyone being so forward.

“The only one you’re sucking off is me,” Damon said, pulling a giggling Micha into him and holding him close, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Don’t mind Micha,” Tessie said to the Professor, “he’s always like that,” she explained as the other two kissed for a few moments longer. Fenrir took this opportunity to come over and join the conversation, wanting to make sure that Remus was comfortable amongst them.

“Oh, can we… please?” Micha asked, looking at his mate with wide, pleading purple eyes, seemingly uncaring that their Alpha was now amongst them. Damon on the other hand had given his friend a curt nod to acknowledge him, a sign of respect between the two of them.

“Later,” Damon said, chuckling in amusement, thinking that now was not the right time to be gallivanting off into the woods for a blow job with his mate. Breakfast would be ready soon and he was absolutely starving and he knew Micha to be as well.

“How are you finding the pack?” Fenrir asked, looking directly at Remus, who was still recovering from Micha’s comment, though he seemed to appreciate Tessie’s kind words. It seemed he would have to just get used to Micha in his own time.

“It is certainly unique,” Remus said with a fond smile to Micha, who beamed at the newcomer; though it wasn’t lost to anyone that Damon maintained his hold around his mate’s waist, allowing for Micha to remain cuddled into him. Fenrir could not blame Damon for this; it was natural to stake their claims on their mates when there were new members of the pack present.

“We’re a family,” Micha said, “a weird, completely mismatched family. Also, if you haven’t guessed already by how tightly he’s holding on to me, this is my mate.” At this Damon gave Micha a light nip to the neck that only made the submissive giggle.

“I had worked that out,” Remus said with amusement. He found it rather interesting how closely Damon was holding on to the submissive. It made him a little sad; the last time he had had anything close to this was when he was with Sirius, and he missed the intimacy. He did not miss the arguments, however, but just seeing how some of the pack were with one another made him want to find someone slightly less psychotic to spend his life with.

“Subtlety isn’t exactly Micha’s speciality,” Tessie said, looking to her pack brother fondly.

“Why would I be, I am very happy for everyone to know exactly who my mate is,” Micha said, grinning up at Damon. “This is a good pack, you’ll like it here,” he added, looking back to Remus.

“Oh… yeah, I… am not quite sure I am ready for that,” Remus admitted hesitantly, glancing nervously at Fenrir, well aware that the Alpha was determined to have him join.

“Then why are you here?” Fenrir demanded, glaring at Remus unhappily. He was more than happy that the man was here but not if he was uncertain about joining the pack still.

“Because Harry wants me to be,” Remus stated. That really was the only reason that he was even considering joining; he had never thought that he would want to be part of a pack, let alone Greyback’s but he was seriously considering it for the sake of being part of Harry’s life.

“He is mine!” Fenrir snarled, unhappy that Harry was the only reason this man was here, it was not something that he was going to put up with.

“I know that,” Remus said gently, trying not to sound too exasperated. “He is my best friend’s son, I just want to be part of his life. Trust me I have no romantic intentions towards Harry. He is half my age, why would I want to be involved with him in that way.”

“Watch your mouth,” Fenrir growled, not missing the implied dig at the age gap between him and his mate. It had never mattered to him that Harry was so much younger than he was, it was still just a small number of years in comparison to how many he intended for them to spend together. “Or else you won’t be any part of his life,” the Alpha warned.

“My apologies,” Remus said quickly. “It wasn’t my intention to offend but I wanted to make it clear that Harry is my priority but only as being a father figure to him, nothing more.”

“Then perhaps you should think a little before making such comments,” Damon said firmly. He wasn’t about to let this man waltz in and making such remarks, and he was thankful to see that Fenrir wasn’t either. “I practically helped Severus raise Harry, he is all but a son to me; don’t you think I would have stepped in if there was anything wrong with their relationship?” he pointed out with annoyance, pointing a finger at the professor.

“Damon, don’t,” Micha said, taking his mate’s hand. “You got to be there for Harry, but I am sure Remus would have been too, given the chance. Harry can probably use all the parental figures he can get, don’t you think?”

“Look,” Remus said, not wanting to cause a fight. “I might not be entirely… comfortable with Harry’s relationship, but that doesn’t mean I am going to act against it; I have seen for myself how much the two of you obviously care about each other and, I have to admit, actually seem to be good for one another. You won’t get any trouble from me on that front,” he assured the Alpha.

“See that we don’t. I am going to the stream,” Fenrir said dismissively, he was done dealing with Remus; the man had made his intentions perfectly clear. He was here to look after Harry and he couldn’t really object to that, it would mean an extra pair of eyes on him at Hogwarts too. If the man refused to become a fully-fledged member of the pack then that was up to him. Only Remus would suffer in the long run.

“Alpha, may I come with you, I was going to ask Damon to take me and the boys,” Tessie requested and received a curt nod from the Alpha. She wasted no time in gathering Jaylon and Niko together, and leading them off in the direction Fenrir had gone, off towards the stream, so that they could be washed up before breakfast.

FGHP

Harry had cuddled himself back into the Alpha’s blankets and hides when Fenrir had gone to talk to Remus, wanting to enjoy having his mate’s scent around him a bit longer. He was pretty sure that he must have drifted off to sleep for a little bit because, when his eyes flickered open, Fenrir was standing over him with a deep scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“You should eat something, little one,” the Alpha stated firmly. He didn’t like that his mate was not sat around the fire with the rest of the pack while the food was being handed out.

“I was catching up on a little sleep,” Harry said through a yawn as he stretched and then sat up in their bed. “Kind of tricky to eat and sleep at the same time, wolfie,” he added with a sleepy grin as he rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up a little more.

“Breakfast now, little one,” Fenrir said firmly, not happy with the return of his nicknames but not about to fight his mate on that small thing when Harry was obviously still half asleep.

“Carry me?” Harry asked teasingly, holding his arms up and giving the Alpha a pleading look. He had been joking, but Fenrir leant down and swept Harry up and over his shoulder; the younger man gave yelp of surprise, not having expected the sudden move, but as soon as his shock had worn off, he couldn’t stop giggling.

“Well you did ask him to carry you,” Micha said with a snigger from where he was sat next to Damon eating his breakfast, which was of course the traditional porridge. They rarely ate anything else for breakfast now that it was so cold.

“Yeah, I think he just enjoys proving that he can haul me around when he wants to,” Harry replied, as Fenrir took a seat on one of the logs and sat Harry on his lap. “He needn’t worry so much, we are not likely to forget who our big strong Alpha is,” he said affectionately, smiling up at his mate.

“Do you want one bowl or two?” Tessie asked the Alpha pair teasingly, seeing that Harry was sat on the Alpha’s lap. It had been quite few days since this had happened and it was nice to see that the Alpha pair’s relationship was back on the right track. It gave the pack more confidence and certainly more stability.

“Two,” Fenrir stated when Harry looked up at him questioningly. “You will eat, little one.” Harry hadn’t been particularly hungry, far more tired than anything else. Since his punishment he had been struggling to sleep, far too used to having the Alpha with him while he was at home; being denied this had affected him on a deeper level than he had ever imagined that it would.

“You heard the man,” Harry said, accepting a bowl from his pack sister, Fenrir taking another. Eating was going to be a little more awkward for both of them while he was sat on his mate’s lap, but as long as the Alpha allowed him to stay there, he wasn’t going to move. He was actually rather hoping that he could talk Fenrir into spending some time alone with him when they were done eating.

“Fenrir,” Harry said after they had both eaten a few mouthfuls of their meals. “Could we maybe go for a walk after breakfast, even if it is only to the stream?” He had added the last part so the Alpha didn’t think that he was trying to get him alone just for sex. Harry didn’t want Fenrir to think that that was all he was thinking about, he genuinely did just want to talk to the older man. Also by leading Fenrir away from the rest of the pack, the others could finish getting the last of the party stuff ready.

Clay and Lukas had cleverly concealed the decorations which had put up, before Fenrir had woken so that nothing seemed amiss. They wanted for it to be a surprise, even though they knew that the Alpha wasn’t particularly fond surprises.

“I will take you to the stream,” Fenrir confirmed, though he was a little suspicious, it was strange for Harry to ask so formally and also for him not to want to go with Clay, Micha or Damon. “After you have eaten,” he added.

FGHP

True to his word, after they had finished their breakfast and the others were clearing away and cleaning up, Fenrir escorted Harry down to the stream so that he could wash. The Alpha male sat down close to his mate, though not right beside him, giving him some space, and just watched as Harry did what he had come here to do.

Fenrir was rather impressed by the fact that there was no strip tease, no teasing at all, it was all practical. He had thought that Harry had led him there for them to have sex, when that was not going to happen. However, the fact that it had been an innocent walk to the stream had made the Alpha realise just how seriously his mate was taking the punishment.

He didn’t want his feisty little mate to change; he probably would never forgive himself if Harry became submissive in his personality and completely docile because that just wasn’t who his young mate was. He would be more than happy for Harry to be Harry; just within reason and as long as he was respectful while being his usual cheeky self.

“I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble,” Harry said quietly, hating that he was destroying the peaceful time they were spending together. Fenrir had been sat so contently just watching but Harry had needed to get this out.

The Alpha’s brow furrowed as he considered his mate. “I know,” he stated simply. He didn’t have any doubt that Harry regretted his actions now, but he didn’t really understand what had prompted this particular apology.

“I am trying to do better now,” Harry said, finally turning to look at his mate, meeting Fenrir’s eye.

Fenrir sighed, realising that apart from the argument where he had ripped up a tree they hadn’t had any kind of discussion about what had happened, Dumbledore, or the vow. Clearly it was something that Harry felt as if they needed to talk about; though Fenrir was not sure he would be able to keep his cool long enough.

“You protected the pack,” the Alpha said bluntly. “In the wrong way but you still protected them.”

“I wish I had been able to think of a better way,” Harry told him earnestly. He hated that he had had to take the vow, but it had been the only option he had that would ensure his family’s safety from Dumbledore’s schemes.

“You should have come to me,” Fenrir growled. He was still angry with himself as much as Harry, that he hadn’t been able to protect his mate from everything Dumbledore had done. It was too late now though, and like Harry had said, he was trying to do better.

“Next time I will,” Harry said as he came and sat beside his mate, glad that they were finally being given the chance to talk about these things without it turning into a huge argument. Harry felt a lot more mature all of a sudden; he had always been scared that if he talked to the Alpha the answer would be a firm no, but now he was realising that if he had reasons and counter points then Fenrir would only deny him when he had a justifiable rationale to do so.

“There will not be a next time,” Fenrir said rather forcefully as he pulled Harry up on to his lap, holding him there with strong arms around the smaller man’s waist. It was a comfort to Fenrir to have Harry there, to be breathing in his scent.

“I know, soon we don’t have to think about it anymore, all I have to do is destroy Voldemort; once that is done Dumbledore will still be held to his word, my part in it will be done though. He can never hurt us, our pack or our future children,” Harry pointed out. He was at a place in his head where he was fully accepting of their future children and was actually looking forward to that time when he was able to give his mate that.

“Promise you won’t do anything alone; we will help you,” Fenrir insisted, nuzzling close to his submissive. He had missed this contact and was glad that Harry had come back, regardless of the reasoning behind that choice. He didn’t care that it was his birthday, he was just glad Harry was with him rather than at school.

“I promise,” Harry said and he truly meant it. On his own there was very little that he could do against Voldemort, after all he was only fifteen, almost sixteen; going up against a dark wizard with a lot more power than him was crazy. However, with his pack behind him there was nothing they couldn’t do. At least that was what Harry believed, his mate was strong and in Harry’s eyes undefeated.

There had been two occasions in the short time that Harry had known Fenrir where the Alpha male had come close to death and yet prevailed. Gideon didn’t stand a chance against Fenrir, Harry was confident about that.

“I do have one more confession for you,” Harry said quietly. He hadn’t been going to mention anything but things were so good for them right at this moment that he didn’t want anything to spoil it.

“Go on…” Fenrir said dubiously, not liking where this was going. Anything that involved Harry and a confession was never going to end well. The last confession had ended in him ripping up a tree from the roots, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to hear anymore; though he doubted that it could ever be as bad as the truth about the vow, particularly given how calm Harry seemed about telling him.

“I’ve kind of planned a surprise party for you up in the clearing, so ummm… please pretend to be surprised,” Harry said a little sheepishly. The party had been an idea before the punishment, before he had come to realise that doing things like this might be a slightly bad idea. He wanted to make it right before it happened so that he didn’t get into more trouble. 

“A party…” Fenrir said, his tone heavy with disapproval. He had never liked social gatherings of that sort. He knew, however, that his mate held a lot of sentiment when it came to the celebration of ageing and therefore he couldn’t get angry at him for it, besides it would presumably just be their pack.

“I wanted to do something nice but I’ve come to realise that maybe a surprise party was not the best way to go about being nice,” Harry admitted, feeling slightly better for having been honest, though slightly surprised that Fenrir was taking it so well. He had at least been expecting to be turfed off the Alpha’s lap.

“So you want me to pretend to be surprised,” Fenrir said drily. He wasn’t entirely pleased with this idea but supposed he could manage that much for Harry’s sake. It occurred to him then, that it was likely that at least some of the other pack mates must have helped Harry too, as he was sure that his mate would not have been able to organise a party in secret, particularly while being so closely watched.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Harry said with a smile, looking up at his mate and placing a soft kiss upon his lips before withdrawing. He was being very cautious with how far he pushed the Alpha male, knowing that his punishment wasn’t over yet. Fenrir, however, had other ideas, his hand moving round to the back of Harry’s head and pulling him into a far more passionate kiss.

FGHP

Jenson had been lucky that he had been able to convince Callie to not get involved in the day to day activities of the territory, though he knew that that was less to do with his charms and more to do with how ill she had been feeling. She was pale and looked frailer than she had looked in a long time.

It was almost lunch time and the party to celebrate Fenrir turning thirty-seven was well underway. Harry had not left his mate’s side for the whole day, though they weren’t completely all over each other as they usually might have been; it seemed that finally the two of them had learnt how to restrain themselves somewhat.

Damon and Micha had not learnt the same restraint however; they were snogging one another senseless off to one side of the clearing, completely lost to one another and not really caring a great deal what was going on with anyone else.

Niko had encouraged Jaylon out of his shell a little more and the two boys were playing cards. Tessie was stood close by talking to Remus, getting to know the newest pack member. Lukas had been actively avoiding spending any time with Remus, not wanting to face those particular demons just yet. Instead he was sat with Jenson and Callie, the former was keeping a very close eye on Romy and Clay.

Clay had managed to get some music to play and Romy was currently teaching him how to dance. They were giggling constantly and not a lot of dancing was going on seeing as Clayton seemed to be lacking all coordination when it came to which feet to move when but they were both smiling so no one was about to pull them apart. It was nice to see them like this instead of bickering for a change.

Everything was going so well, no one was fighting, there were no real tensions within the pack aside from Lukas and Remus and no one could blame them for wanting to avoid that particular discussion. If it wasn’t for Harry clearly having something on his mind then it would have been perfect.

“I thought that you had already confessed everything to me, little one,” Fenrir said with a frown. The confession about the party had been a relatively minor thing, so the Alpha had assumed that there was nothing else that his mate was keeping from him, but he could see that there was something bothering his little mate.

“It’s not something I can confess to you,” Harry said, shaking his head a little as he looked up to meet Fenrir’s eye. “It’s something I have to show you,” he told him, reaching out and running his hand across his mate’s chest, thinking about what he was about to do.

“Then show me,” Fenrir stated bluntly.

“Okay, but please just go with it… it might seem a little strange,” Harry said as he took his mate towards the fire, feeling a little nervous. Fenrir was looking at his submissive oddly, unsure what was he was doing. 

“Little one…” Fenrir said with confusion as Harry released his hand, turning to face him, clearly nervous as he dropped down to his knees. At first Fenrir thought that Harry might be attempting something that they really shouldn’t be doing in the clearing where ten year old Niko was playing cards and he really didn’t think Jaylon was ready to witness anything like that.

However, the Alpha was taken by complete surprise when Harry lowered his gaze, baring his neck and very clearly submitting to him in front of everyone. For a moment Fenrir didn’t know how to react, it wasn’t something that he had been expecting. It was something that Harry had never done before, he had never submitted to him willingly in front of the entire pack.

Damon and Micha had come out of their little bubble and both of them were looking at the Alpha pair with open mouthed expressions. They couldn’t believe what it was that they were seeing. Jenson and Callie too were completely taken aback, sitting completely still, not daring to move.

“No fucking way,” Clay said in complete disbelief before Romy managed to clamp a hand over his mouth. She didn’t want for her boyfriend to ruin the moment between the Alpha pair.

The only one who didn’t look overly pleased about what was going on was Remus, who looked as if he had been sucking on lemons. However, he did have the good sense to keep his mouth shut; next to him Tessie was smiling at the two of them, and so given that, and the reactions of the other pack members, he knew his opinion was not wanted at the moment. Even Niko and Jaylon had stopped their card game to gape at the Alpha pair.

Harry’s heart was racing, unsure about what Fenrir was going to do next. He wanted for this to be over; he really didn’t like being the centre of attention for this reason. He could have cried as Fenrir came down to his knees in front of him, his teeth going to rest upon the soft flesh of his throat. The Alpha held his position there for a brief moment before withdrawing, looking at Harry with such pride.

The moment wasn’t broken until a loud whoop and a round of applause sounded and of course it had to come from Clayton. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend’s reaction which started a domino effect with the rest of the pack, all of them clapping their hands together for the Alpha pair as Fenrir got to his feet, dragging Harry with him and kissing him for all he was worth.

FGHP

After Harry’s submission the entire pack had felt as if there was so much more of a reason to celebrate. There was now a special kill roasting over the fire, the mood very jubilant as the day progressed. Romy had ceased in teaching Clay to dance, having given up with his lack of coordination, fearing for the safety of her toes. Instead he was teaching Niko more tricks on the skateboard. The ten year old seemed to have something of an aptitude for it.

Romy had retreated back to sit with her mother, seeing as Jenson and Lukas had gone to the cave to prepare the birthday cake ready to be brought out after the main meal; they still had to figure out how they were going to place all thirty-seven candles on it as per Harry’s instructions. The young man had really wanted for it to be special. When they had left the two of them had been debating the best way to light and then transport the cake with all the candles.

“So, how are things with you and Clayton?” Callie asked, looking at her daughter with amusement as the young girl flushed scarlet at the question, her cheeks flaring up to the colour of beetroot.

“We’re, you know…” Romy mumbled, unsure if she wanted to be discussing this with her mother, who seemed far too pleased with herself currently.

“Dating?” Callie suggested with amusement. It was rather entertaining to watch her daughter squirm at these questions and she wasn’t about to relent with her interrogation either. It had been clear the last time they were home that things had changed between the two teenagers, and she knew that Jenson had had a talk with Clayton, but she wanted to hear Romy’s thoughts on what was going on.

“Friends…” Romy tried to say but she knew that that wasn’t really true and her mother seemed to see right through it as well, especially if the snort of disbelief was anything to go by. 

“Romy, darling, not even your father would believe that, no matter how much he wants to believe that that is all the two of you are,” Callie told her. “So come on, I swear that if you tell me I won’t tell your Dad.”

“We haven’t actually…” Romy began, casting a subtle glance over to where Clayton was showing Niko how to artfully fall off the skateboard without injuring himself.

“You’re upset about that?” Callie questioned, sensing the sadness in her daughter’s tone. She had been a little concerned about that but thought that it was perhaps a good thing that they weren’t diving into things head first.

“No, Clay is being the perfect gentleman; I tried to initiate something but he said he didn’t want to rush things with me…” Romy confided and Callie nodded her head in understanding.

“My darling girl, I am glad that he did, he was looking after you. The two of you have plenty of time for that, simply enjoy each other. And for goodness sake don’t tell your Dad,” she added with amusement.

“What about you? How are you doing?” Romy asked looking at her mother with a questioning glance, briefly looking down to her stomach, keen to change the subject. “How’s my little… did you call it jelly bean?” 

“Nice diversionary tactic there, sweetheart,” Callie said with a chuckle, thinking that her daughter had picked up a thing or two from Harry in the pups’ time away. “Jelly bean is just fine, and I will be just fine too, nothing for you to be worrying about.”

“But you are still unwell?” Romy said, frowning at her mother. Callie could tell her not to worry all she wanted, but nothing short of knowing her mother was in good health again was going to stop her.

“Harry is going to brew a potion that will help,” Callie assured her daughter, taking Romy’s hand in her own and squeezing it gently. Honestly she knew that the potion might make her sickness worse rather than better, but it would help the baby, and she wanted to make Romy worry less not more.

Romy gave a relieved sigh; whatever it was, she trusted Harry to brew it correctly, presumably her parents did too, given that he had been asked to make it. “So Harry knows…?” Romy asked, a little surprised by that revelation, even though she was glad to hear that he was making something for her mother to take.

“Yes, though he knows not to say anything,” Callie told her, “which is why he wouldn’t have said anything to you. This potion was recommended by a healer, it’ll get me through the worst of it,” she explained. Callie still had a lot of concerns and fears about the pregnancy but Jenson’s excitement was infectious, and she had grown to love the way that her mate’s hand would drift to her belly when no-one was looking.

“Okay, well as long as you aren’t pushing yourself too hard,” Romy said sternly.

“You need to stop worrying; that’s my job, sweet girl,” Callie said with amusement. “Enjoy being young and in love, you deserve it so much.”

FGHP

“Clayton, a word,” Fenrir barked out as Harry left his mate’s side to go help Tessie and Jaylon carve up the meat that was almost done roasting on the fire. Harry was riding on a high better than any orgasm could have been since Fenrir had accepted his submission in front of the rest of the pack, and the Alpha was pleased to see his young mate looking so happy, as he joined his pack mates.

Clayton, heeding his Alpha’s call, abandoned Niko and the skateboard and headed over to where Fenrir was standing, slightly apart from the rest of the group and looking somewhat pensive.

“Yes, my Alpha,” Clayton said respectfully as he reached Fenrir. He wasn’t sure what this was regarding, but he didn’t think that he was in trouble and therefore wasn’t overly worried.

“You have a relationship with Romy,” Fenrir stated, taking Clayton by surprise. In truth he was a little shocked that it was being addressed by the Alpha. He was wondering whether Jenson, unable to separate them, had asked Fenrir to step in instead.

“Umm, yes,” Clayton confirmed somewhat hesitantly.

“Romy is the Beta’s daughter,” Fenrir said and again this was a statement of fact than anything else. He had his arms folded across his broad chest, staring down at Clayton, expecting him to either confirm or deny the statements he was making.

“Yes,” Clayton confirmed, though again he was hesitant in his confirmation. He wasn’t sure the purpose of these questions but he was getting increasingly more concerned with each one.

“You have grown up a lot,” Fenrir said, this time he sounded very approving. He truly did appreciate how much Clayton had grown up since he had been relegated as the Omega of the pack. Both he and Harry were starting to take their roles a lot more seriously now and it was something that needed to be addressed, not just with Harry but with Clay too.

“Okay,” Clay said, not sure that he was quite getting where there conversation was going; however, he now was fairly certain, from the tone of his Alpha’s voice, that he wasn’t in any trouble. This, of course, made a nice change from the norm.

“Enough to not be the Omega anymore,” Fenrir continued, thinking that Clayton had proved himself enough to earn his place amongst the pack. It had been his childish and reckless behaviour that had seen him demoted to the lowest rank within the pack, but now he had proven himself worthy of being so much more.

“Seriously?” Clay said, looking at the Alpha in shock. It had taken a few moments for this to sink in but as it did he broke out in a huge grin, unable to believe his luck. He had genuinely thought that he would be left as the Omega forever with the length of time the punishment had stretched on for.

“You are almost an adult,” Fenrir said, thinking that with Clayton’s sixteenth birthday fast approaching it was time that he began to learn more of the ins and outs of what was expected of him when he became a fully-fledged member of the pack. This would of course be difficult while he was at school, but they had already begun with the hunting. There was still so much for him to learn, and now that he was in a relationship it was time to learn everything he needed to know.

“Awesome,” Clay said with enthusiasm, rocking back on forth on the balls of his feet, practically buzzing with excitement over the fact he was no longer the lowest ranking pack member. Being the Omega was a punishment and for that reason their pack didn’t really ever have one, not unless you had done something to deserve being there. Clayton would freely admit that he had deserved it.

“Do not make me regret this,” Fenrir warned, unsure whether he had made the right decision. Clayton was a bundle of energy, rivalled only by Micha and now Niko. Their pack was certainly filled with a lot of high energy personalities that was for sure.

“Can I hug you?” Clay asked, forgetting himself for a moment in his excitement.

“No,” Fenrir said firmly, though Clay had made no move to follow through with his request, much to Fenrir’s relief. He could see the funny side of Clay’s reaction to this news even though he wasn’t entirely approving.

“Right, leave that to Harry,” Clay said, feeling a little giddy. He was rather keen to go and tell Romy what had happened. It was something that had concerned him a little; his position in the pack was not exactly one worthy of the Beta’s daughter. He wanted to be better for her because she deserved it.

“I’m going to regret this,” Fenrir said with a sigh as Clayton lost the battle with his self-restraint and bounded off towards Romy and Callie, who were sat having a chat by the fire. Fenrir took a moment to look over his pack, smiling to himself as he saw Harry smiling and talking to Tessie as they dished out the meat on to plates.

He couldn’t help but cast a wary glance over to Remus, who was looking a little out of place, sitting by the fire simply observing. Fenrir could respect that but he could not forget that the man’s loyalty was not to him but to Harry only. He could accept it for the moment but eventually he would have to demand that Remus submit fully to him too.

FGHP

The dinner had been a great success, and it seemed that even Fenrir was enjoying himself, having pulled Harry on to his lap again; though this was mostly to make sure that his mate remembered to actually eat something rather than just spending the time chatting with their pack mates.

Fenrir had actually been quite content to let Harry remain there after they were all done eating, but Harry, having skipped the clean-up for breakfast that morning, felt like he really should lend a hand with dinner. However, before he had had a chance to offer his assistance, Micha had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over a little way away from the others and smothered him with a full on bear hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Micha said, a little hyper from the busy day they had had. “Thought I should steal you for five minutes to catch up before the Alpha decides you need to give him more cuddles.”

“I was here two days ago,” Harry pointed out with a laugh, as he hugged Micha back. He had missed the other submissive too; it wasn’t like they had had much time together the last time he was home. Harry found himself looking forward to the summer when he would be home for a full six weeks with no interruptions.

“Yeah, but things were weird with your punishment and everything and we barely got to talk,” Micha said with a slight pout. He understood why his friend had had to be punished, even agreed with it somewhat but he was glad that things were getting back to normal.

“You know I am still technically being punished,” Harry pointed out, as the two of them separated from their hug, Harry casting a quick glance over to Fenrir who was subtly watching them out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, yeah,” Micha said dismissively with a wave of his hand, “with the way Fenrir’s been with you today he has so forgiven you.” He completely understood why the Alpha had had to punish Harry so severely, but the difference from how things had been when Harry was home earlier in the week was obvious. “You should have seen him yesterday,” the older submissive said with a scowl, remembering what Fenrir’s mood had been like the day before.

“Was he that bad?” Harry asked, as the two of them sat down on the ground, just a short distance from the fire so that neither of their mates would start fretting. Both submissives could feel the watchful eyes of their dominants on them.

“Yes,” Micha said decisively. “Definitely, yes.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said with a frown. He could only imagine the mood his mate had been in after he had left to return to Hogwarts, though it was nice that Micha was telling him, because he thought that he probably wouldn’t have found out otherwise.

“Yeah, well you should be,” Micha said with a frown; there was probably not a member of the pack who wasn’t at least a bit hurt by what Harry had done. “But I forgive you too,” he added with a grin; like the rest of the pack, he still loved Harry dearly despite everything. “And you know I am perfectly capable of dealing with Fenrir no matter how grumpy he is being.”

“I was going to ask what he did, but I have a feeling the question I really want to ask is what did YOU do,” Harry said, half amused and half concerned. He could only imagine what had happened while he had been at school.

“Yeah… I totally didn’t punch the Alpha,” Micha said sarcastically, trying, and failing, to look innocent.

“You punched Fen?!” Harry asked staring at Micha in complete disbelief. “Did he deserve it?”

“Of course, I don’t make a habit of throwing punches at people for no reason,” Micha stated, and Harry had to concede the point there. “He punched Damon,” the older submissive explained after a few seconds when Harry continued to look at him expectantly.

“Wow. Yeah, I might just have punched him myself if I had been here,” Harry said with a nod and a sigh. He felt so responsible for all of the mess he had caused, and it seemed that further consequences just kept cropping up. “Is this related to what happened to his hands? He didn’t want to talk about it this morning.”

“Not exactly. He was in a really bad mood,” Micha explained with a frown, “he just left after punching Damon and when he came back he was covered head to toe in blood.”

“Merlin! What did he do… or more to the point, who did he kill?” Harry asked with concern, making sure to keep his voice low as he didn’t want Fenrir to overhear what they were discussing.

“Some strays, three of them I think,” Micha said gently. “It’s only because he was missing you that it happened; he really loves you Harry, I know he’d never say it because… well, he’s so grumpy, but he does.”

Harry nodded. “I think that he has put up with this whole party thing without complaint proves that,” he said with a grin, gesturing towards where the Alpha was frowning at some of the bunting and balloons that had been hung from the trees at the edge of the clearing.

“He does seem rather confused by the whole thing,” Micha agreed with a giggle. “I was half expecting him to just walk away when we all surprised him this morning,” he admitted.

“Ah, well I might have mentioned something to him, just to try and keep the peace somewhat,” Harry confessed. “I know we worked really hard to keep it a secret, but I just couldn’t do that to him when things were suddenly so much better between us.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Micha agreed with a nod. He knew that surprises probably weren’t really the Alpha’s thing; Damon had even tried to tell Harry as much when the party had first been suggested, but Harry had been so determined to do it for his mate that he hadn’t wanted to listen. Micha supposed that Harry really had grown up a lot, for him to now be able to see that the surprise had been for his own sake rather than his mate’s. “Sorry you didn’t get to surprise him.”

“Well I still got to see his reaction when I told him,” Harry pointed out. “Not to mention he was pretty damned surprised when I submitted.”

“Yeah, what made you do that?” Micha asked curiously. He had been as shocked as anyone when Harry had gone down on his knees in front of the entire pack; the significance of this act had not been lost on him. No one had needed it explaining to them, not even Niko had questioned it, realising what a huge deal it was.

“It was something I needed to do; it was more for you guys than for him,” Harry explained. “I submit to him and no one else, I’m his.” It was a sign that he had truly accepted his position. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t yet sixteen, which was when he should have more fully taken his place at Fenrir’s side, he was ready now. Together they were the leaders of this pack, the Alpha pair.

“I can’t really imagine you submitting to anyone else’s will on anything, pretty much ever,” Micha said, sticking out his tongue childishly. He truly did love his friend and never wanted him to change, not really; however, he did wish for all of their sanity that Harry could be a little less inclined to life threatening idiocy.

Harry gave an exaggerated gasp. “Are you implying I’m stubborn? Or maybe even...” Harry gave another gasp, “opinionated?”

“Just a little,” Micha said cheekily, grinning at his friend. As much as he loved Damon, there was nothing quite like having a submissive chat with Harry. They just understood each other.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Harry said with a smile, pulling Micha into a hug. It was made a little difficult by the fact that the two of them were sat cross legged and facing one another but the two of them managed it somehow, wrapping their arms around each other and just holding on.

“Don’t tell Fenrir, he might get jealous,” Micha said, whispering the words into Harry’s ear as they clung to one another.

“He is watching us cuddle right now,” Harry pointed out with a laugh as he just continued to hug his friend. “I think telling him would be a little redundant at this point.”

“Ah I guess Fenrir and Damon will just have to accept that ours is a love that will never die,” Micha said overly dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and flopping backwards onto the grass.

“Quick, act normal, Fen is coming,” Harry said with a giggle.

“Why, Alpha, whatever could bring you our way?” Micha said in the poshest accent he could muster, sitting up and smiling sweetly at Fenrir as he approached.

“I don’t know why I even bother suggesting normal with you,” Harry said, chuckling and shaking his head. “I think Micha found one of Damon’s chocolate stashes,” he said, turning to look up at his mate.

“He has multiple stashes?” Micha exclaimed with genuine excitement. “I have some exploring to do, I’ll be back,” he said quickly getting to his feet and going to walk away from the Alpha pair; however, the large dominant had other ideas.

“Not on your own,” Fenrir stated, getting hold of the older submissive’s arm before Micha could get anywhere. The last thing that they needed was for anyone to go off and get lost in the woods or have an accident and hurt themselves, something that Micha was prone to doing.

“Meanie,” Micha said under his breath with a pout. “Can Harry come with me, I really need some chocolate?” he requested, giving the Alpha a hopeful smile.

“Harry is coming with me,” Fenrir informed Micha, giving him a firm look. He wasn’t best pleased that the older submissive had thought that going off into the woods when it was near enough dark and taking Harry with him was a great idea.

“Clay, I should take Clay chocolate hunting,” Micha said decisively, looking to Fenrir for approval. “He will probably know the kind of places Damon will hide things too.”

Fenrir frowned in thought, torn about whether or not to agree to that; on one hand he had just give Clay a lot of trust in removing his Omega status, so that he could do things just like this, but on the other, Clayton was still only fifteen years old, one of the pups.

“Stick to the clearing,” Fenrir said, deciding that he really didn’t want any of the pack wandering off this evening, not now that it was dark. Micha pouted, clearly trying to sway him from his decision, but that move didn’t work when Harry tried it, so it certainly wasn’t going to work this time.

“I’m sure if you asked nicely Damon would just give it to you,” Harry pointed out, getting to his feet and cuddling into Fenrir’s side. “I’m sure you have a few ways in which you could convince him.”

“Yes, good idea, I shall try that,” Micha said decisively, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek, and going to rush over to his mate. Fenrir had had to stop himself from letting out a low warning growl at the innocent peck to the cheek, reminding himself that the two of them were just friends and the only reason he was getting so jealous was that he had not claimed his mate in such a long time, something he was hoping to change very soon.

“But no cake until we get back,” Harry called after Micha, and the other submissive just waved a hand in the air vaguely in acknowledgement that he had heard. He wouldn’t eat the Alpha’s cake, not until they had sung him happy birthday at least, something Micha was looking forward to. He thought that it was going to be hilarious to see Fenrir’s distaste for the song, sung just for him.

“Cake?” Fenrir asked, looking bemused. He wasn’t sure when the nightmare of the festivities were going to end or to what lengths his mate had gone to just to celebrate his ageing. He was just hoping that very soon it would be over and the only reason he was putting up with it for as long as he had was because he knew that Harry wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t his birthday.

“I might have got you a cake for your birthday too,” Harry said, with a wry smile up at his mate, however it slowly morphed into a salacious grin. “Though I can think of things that I would much rather be eating,” he added. He felt a little nervous pushing things between them further, but between the lack of contact due to the punishment and being away at school, and then the affections the Alpha had been showing him all day, he was seriously horny.

“Then show me, little one,” Fenrir said, more than receptive to the idea of disappearing away from the others for a little while and just spending some time together, just the two of them.

“You do realise I meant you, right?” Harry questioned, thinking that Fenrir had misunderstood what he had meant. He didn’t honestly think that his mate was just going to have sex with him; as far as Harry was concerned he was still being punished and that meant contact only when Fenrir allowed it. He had never considered that the Alpha would take him up on his suggestion.

“Yes, little one,” Fenrir said, amused by the look of surprise on his mate’s face. It made him strangely proud to know that Harry really had just been teasing and would have accepted his decision completely if he had denied him instead.

“Okay, we definitely need to find somewhere a little more private as soon as possible then,” Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. “Now would probably be good, if you want to lead the way,” he said, pressing himself a little closer to his mate and looking up at Fenrir expectantly.

The Alpha picked his mate up, Harry wrapping his legs around Fenrir’s waist and his arms around the Alpha’s neck. The submissive beamed at his mate, loving the feeling of being back in his arms again; Damon had been right, he had been taking so much for granted, and Fenrir’s punishment had taught him to appreciate the moments like this all the more.

“I love you, Fen,” Harry said softly, as Fenrir began to carry him off towards the tree line. The Alpha said nothing, but quickly pressed their lips together; it made walking a little trickier, but Harry was absolutely convinced it was worth it, feeling the return of affection that he knew his mate wasn’t, and might never be, ready to vocalise.

With his eyes closed it was rather tricky for Fenrir to watch where he was going and they quickly ended up with Harry’s back up against a tree, grinding against one another in full view of the rest of the pack. Neither one of the Alpha pair seemed to care that much, it had been too long for both of them, they needed each other.

“Do they do this often?” Remus asked in a whisper to Tessie. He was finding it rather difficult to watch the fifteen year old whom he had known as a newborn baby, kiss a man twenty-one years his senior. In Remus’ mind, Harry was far too young but he knew that he couldn’t say anything, he was just glad the two of them hadn’t gone off for private time. 

“You have no idea,” Clay said dryly, before Tessie could answer. His werewolf hearing had made it easy to catch what the professor had said. He had grown used to seeing Harry and the Alpha together, but he didn’t think he would ever really be completely comfortable actually seeing them making out right in front of him; and he really hoped he never saw anything more than that.

“They’ll find somewhere more private soon,” Tessie said, trying to reassure the newcomer that they wouldn’t do anything more than what they were in full view of the pack.

However, Remus just looked even paler now. “That really does not make me feel any better,” he said with a frown. “You’re all really completely okay with this?” he asked, looking around at the pack curiously.

“Of course,” Callie said sweetly. “I have known Fenrir a very long time and there is no doubt about how much he loves Harry. And Harry is stubborn enough that if there was ever something that he really didn’t want to do, he would make absolutely certain that Fenrir knew it.”

“You’re just going to have to trust Harry,” Romy pointed out and Remus nodded reluctantly, glancing over at the Alpha pair, just as the two of them managed to stumble off through the trees and out of sight.

FGHP

Harry moaned happily as Fenrir pinned him against yet another tree, and nibbled teasingly at his neck and jaw. He could barely believe that this was really happening, nor how hard he was already; he supposed that going without for so long had its perks because everything felt extra sensitive.

“I want to taste you,” Harry whispered, his voice breathy with arousal. He needed a moment to calm himself as much as anything else, but he had also been unable to shake the thought of having his mate’s cock between his lips since he had made the teasing joke back in the clearing.

“Yes, little one,” Fenrir said, lowering Harry down onto his own two feet, and stealing another quick kiss. He was as achingly hard as he had been able to feel his mate was, and was keen to get properly reacquainted with his submissive, but having Harry suck him off would probably mean he would be able to last a bit longer when they got to that.

The submissive all but fell to his knees in his desperation to touch his mate, his hands going to the Alpha’s jeans and undoing them. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the length, fully hard, as he exposed it. He had almost forgotten just how big it was, and didn’t even try to hold himself back when he leaned forward and ran his tongue up the length of his mate’s cock, his eyes flitting up to meet the Alpha’s.

“Fuck,” Fenrir cursed, his fingers threading into Harry’s hair and pulling him forward in encouragement for more. Seeing Harry knelt in front of him, looking up with wide eyes, tongue and lips on the base of his cock, was one of the most beautiful sights he thought he might ever see.

Harry pulled the Alpha’s jeans down a bit, until they were held up only by the man’s large muscular thighs, and he grinned for a moment before grasping the erection in his hand to direct it between his lips. He lapped at the pre-cum that was beading on the tip in his mouth, teasingly taking a little more between his lips and enjoying the delighted moans from the Alpha above him.

Slowly Harry started to bob his head, his hand keeping pace as he teasing the underside of the length with his tongue, taking it deeper and deeper. The scent of his mate was all around him, and the feel of the heavy cock in his mouth was turning him on even more; he couldn’t keep his hips from thrusting, finding just a small amount of friction against the front of his own jeans.

He pushed forward until he felt the tip of the Alpha’s impressive length pressing against his throat, meeting Fenrir’s eyes as he held himself there for a few seconds before going back to worshipping the erection as best he could. He was quite sure now that he was going to come in his own jeans and couldn’t even bring himself to care at all, everything just felt too fucking good.

Even just pleasing his mate was a turn on now, everything they did, from the simplest touch and the most innocent of kisses was enough to make Harry’s heart beat a little faster and for his body to react in the most pleasurable ways.

“So good, little one,” Fenrir praised, his voice deep and Harry could hear how close the Alpha was, as much as he could feel it. Fenrir’s fingers tugged at his hair a little, desperate for that last bit to send him plummeting over the edge.

Harry couldn’t resist any longer and reached one hand down between his own legs, as he took Fenrir’s cock into his throat once more and held himself there. He thrust against his own palm, despite the fabric in the way, as he swallowed against the tip of his mate’s erection. He knew he must have looked debauched, he could tell that much from the way that Fenrir was looking at him, but he loved it and it seemed his mate did too, because the Alpha came hard, growling out his orgasm as he emptied himself down Harry’s throat.

It was a powerful sight and sensation, and with a little pressure against his own full and aching balls, Harry came just a second later, moaning happily around the length that was slowly softening in his mouth, the knot swelling against his lips and making Harry rather glad that he hadn’t been able to take the entire thing into his mouth. He eased it out from his between his lips slowly, his breath coming in harsh pants, but feeling more complete than he had in a while.

“We are not done yet, little one,” Fenrir said, letting his jeans fall down to his ankles as he picked Harry up off the ground and smashed their lips together, determined to maintain the pace between them.

“Good,” Harry gasped out, as the Alpha broke the kiss and started to create a love bite on his neck. “I want to feel you inside me; I need you to claim me again. Please,” he added softly, moaning at the feel of his mate licking gently against the mark he had just created.

“You will, little one,” the Alpha promised. He had every intention of doing exactly that, looking forward to feeling the tightness of his mate’s body wrapped around his cock once more, to be connected with Harry how he was supposed to be; it was why he had wanted to bring his mate out into the woods in the first place and to him, the blow job was just an amazing warm up round.

Harry leaned up enough to press their lips together again; he tucked his hands under the shoulders of the Alpha’s jacket, helping him to shrug it off, the leather falling to the ground behind him. “I have too many clothes,” Harry whispered against Fenrir’s lips, as he realised that his mate was now almost completely naked while was completely clothed.

“You do,” Fenrir agreed, stepping out of his jeans and lowering Harry down onto the ground so that the teenager lay upon his jacket. The submissive was already wriggling out of his jumper and t-shirt, when the Alpha reached for the fastening of his jeans. Harry couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the urgency with which they were both undressing him. It was only just dawning on Harry in this moment that his punishment hadn’t only hurt him, it had hurt Fenrir too. The Alpha had hurt himself to make sure that Harry understood the consequences of his actions.

Seeing as they had both come once already, Fenrir wanted to make this moment last between them. It had been too long since they had been this intimate with one another and the Alpha was determined to make it the most memorable. He had suffered too much already with the distance he had forced between them, he wanted his mate back, needed him even. It wasn’t like he could keep punching members of his pack after all.

Once Harry was completely without his clothes, Fenrir positioned himself over his younger lover, holding himself over the smaller man so not hurt him, kissing him for all he was worth, tongues colliding together as the younger man’s hands wandered urgently across his lover’s skin. Harry couldn’t help himself, pushing his hips up so that his already growing erection could find some friction against his mate’s, needing the contact.

“I need to prepare you,” Fenrir said, breaking the kiss. Harry’s eagerness was overwhelming him and he knew that if they didn’t pace themselves then they were going to get carried away with the intensity of being together again. He didn’t want to end up hurting his little mate because he was simply too impatient, though he was glad he had planned ahead enough to have put some lube in his pocket; and was thankful that they hadn’t moved far from where they had discarded their clothing. He could easily reach over to his jeans without having to leave his mate even for a second, something that was a blessing seeing as they couldn’t stop kissing one another.

“Oh Merlin, yes,” Harry moaned; his brain had been so focused on the idea that his mate was going to be inside him again, that he had almost forgotten that the Alpha would need to stretch him first, but now he found himself keen and eager to experience that again too.

By the time that Fenrir had turned back to his little mate from reaching for the lube, Harry had his knees bent and legs spread wide, looking at his mate with wide, lustful eyes, clearly knowing exactly what such a sight would do to the Alpha and wanting to see the reaction that he would undoubtedly get.

Fenrir growled possessively, as he leant back over his mate, settling himself between Harry’s legs; the submissive gasped and then moaned as the Alpha’s erection brushed over his unprepared entrance. “Patience, little one,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips before moving to his jaw and then down to his chest. He paused as he reached the submissives nipples, nibbling and kissing at them gently until they were hard nubs.

Harry was moaning and pleading for more by the time Fenrir moved further down his body. The Alpha paused to lube his fingers, smirking at his little mate as he reached between Harry’s legs and ran the digits against the sensitive flesh there. He did not take his eyes from the teenager, watching each gasped breath and moan of pleasure as it escaped him.

“Fen, please,” Harry whimpered, trying to press down onto the fingers, desperate to feel them inside him; he was growing achingly hard again, despite his recent orgasm, and his whole body felt like it was throbbing with need. “Fuck,” he exclaimed, when his mate thrust a single finger inside, holding it there, unmoving, just to drive him to the edge of wanting it.

“You’re mine,” Fenrir stated, his voice deep and raspy, as he leaned his body over Harry’s again, shifting the finger inside his little mate, before adding a second alongside it. He watched smugly as the submissive writhed, back arching, his whole body begging for more when he had lost the ability to vocalise what he wanted.

“All yours,” Harry gasped out in agreement, knowing that he would never belong to anyone else. Fenrir began to spread his fingers, trying to open his mate up more, so that his beautiful submissive would be able to take his girth without being hurt. He had no delusions about his own size and refused to let this be ruined because they rushed and hadn’t prepared Harry properly.

Fenrir kept his fingers moving, as he went back to teasing Harry’s nipples with his teeth. He growled happily as his mate’s fingers threaded into his hair, pulling slightly; he was certainly enjoying his submissives enthusiasm. After a few more moments he slipped in a third finger, watching with pleasure as Harry gave a silent scream of pleasure, bearing down upon the three digits inside of him.

“Fenrir… please,” Harry managed to choke out as his hands moved to fist the damp ground beneath him, feeling as if he was at the point of exploding as his mate teased him. He could feel the coil tightening inside of his belly and knew that he was going to come if his mate continued to brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Fenrir didn’t relent however, continuing, determined to see Harry come before he entered him.

The Alpha’s free hand took hold of Harry’s erection, stroking him in a slow motion, his thumb grazing over the tip that was leaking beads of pre cum. The teenager was utterly lost in the sensations washing over him. He wasn’t even able to give his mate a warning before his second orgasm claimed him, come splattering all over Fenrir’s hand.

Fenrir smiled, licking some of the come off his hand as he removed the three fingers from inside his lover. He reached for lube again, squirting some on to his erection, coating himself, as Harry caught his breath. His little mate was still floating in post-orgasmic bliss when he lined himself up and pushed the tip of his cock inside his submissive.

Harry moaned happily, his body relaxed and splayed beneath the Alpha, as Fenrir eased himself deeper into his mate, his hands gripping the submissives hips firmly. It felt amazing to be back inside of his little mate. It felt so good in fact that he had to hold himself inside of Harry for a moment to stop himself from coming.

Harry reached his hands up and gripped Fenrir’s shoulder blades, his nails digging into the soft flesh of the Alpha’s back. He had to move his legs to stop his muscles from cramping up in them, letting them relax a little, his toes curling into the damp ground as Fenrir moved back and pushed himself back inside.

“Fen,” Harry gasped at the sensation of being stretched open around his mate’s length, and the Alpha pressed their lips together again as he thrust into him once more, the submissive whimpering happily as Fenrir’s erection brushed over his prostate. His own cock twitched, making a valiant attempt to grow hard once more, despite already having come twice in fairly short succession.

Fenrir picked up the pace, his hips hitting Harry’s arse with each firm thrust, the two of them groaning into their kiss as they moved together. The submissive was only half hard, but his body was still tingling with pleasure, from the way that the Alpha was pummelling his prostate relentlessly.

The Alpha knew that he wasn’t going to last very much longer, Harry was just too tight and hot around him, the connection between them too intense for it to last. He was getting close, his balls pulling up, as he continued to claim his mate. Harry was making increasing wanton noises, and suddenly cried out happily in surprise, the submissives body shuddering, his arse clamping down around the Alpha’s cock.

It was enough to send Fenrir tumbling over the edge, roaring in pleasure as he spilt himself into his submissive. He held himself inside his mate, as his knot began to swell, stretching Harry further.

“That,” Harry said a little breathlessly, still clinging to his mate, “was worth the wait.” A moment later though, he peered down at his body with a mildly confused expression; he had never had an orgasm without actually coming before; he hadn’t even known it was possible, but that was definitely what had happened.

“Little one?” Fenrir said gently as he spotted the expression on his mate’s face, as he sat back on his heels, lifting Harry as he went, such that his little mate was sat straddling his lap and wrapped up in his arms.

“That last time, I came, but… I didn’t,” Harry tried to explain, and Fenrir chuckled a little. He kind of enjoyed the reminder that his mate was relatively innocent, had never experienced these things with anyone but him.

“I know,” the Alpha said, holding his mate close. “You already came twice,” he pointed out by way of an explanation.

“I know that,” Harry said chuckling a little now too, he wasn’t stupid, he had figured out pretty quickly what had happened, that his body simply hadn’t been able to go for a third time in such a short space of time. “I just had no idea that could happen, it was… really intense,” he said with a contented sigh.

There was a meaningful pause from the Alpha male where his fingers just ghosted over his mate’s skin, caressing him gently. Harry liked to think that this was the moment that Fenrir would have told him that he loved him had he had the ability to vocalise his feelings. However, instead the Alpha drew Harry into a gentle and yet passionate kiss, carefully stroking the sweat damp strands of raven hair.

FGHP

“You know scowling at the woods isn’t actually going to change what Harry and Fenrir are doing,” Lukas said, a gentle smile on his lips as he came over to stand next to Remus. He had been umm-ing and ahh-ing over whether or not to talk to the man for most of the day, but knew that he would regret it if he didn’t at least try to before he left; he had seen the professor standing there alone and so had summoned his courage.

Remus turned to look at Lukas, a little surprised to see the young man there actually smiling at him. “I really don’t understand how you and the rest of the pack are all okay with them doing that,” he said gesturing towards the woodland he had been glaring at, which was roughly the direction that Harry and Fenrir had gone in earlier. “Particularly Damon; I mean he claims he is practically Harry’s father but…”

Lukas shrugged his shoulders, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to adequately explain it to the older man. “It is different with the pack I guess, I suppose it is a big age gap, but they love each other, and respect each other, so that is already better than some relationships I have seen.”

“I suppose that is true,” Remus said turning back to look at the woods again, thinking a little bitterly about how his own relationship had ended up. “But I don’t think you really came over here to talk to me about Harry and Fenrir, did you?”

“Honestly, no,” Lukas said with a sigh. “I just felt like we should talk, I mean you are my sire, as weird as that sounds. I mean I never thought I would actually meet you.”

Remus nodded. “Well, as you know, I thought you were dead,” he said sadly. “I will never forgive myself for what I did to you,” he stated; it was something that he had never been able to put from his mind and had long ago given up trying to do so.

“You should,” Lukas responded. “You should probably forgive Fenrir for biting you too, or at least talk to him about it. I know you want to join the pack for Harry’s sake but we’re a family, and unless you are ready to be a part of that, with all of us, I don’t think you should.”

Remus turned to look at Lukas again in surprise. It was the first time any of the pack had been anything other than insistent that he should join them. “You don’t want me here?” he asked; he wanted to be a part of Harry’s life but he wasn’t sure he could do so if Lukas really didn’t want him around, not after what he had done to the boy all those years ago.

“That’s not it at all,” Lukas said, shaking his head. “I want you to be part of our family, not pretending to be because of your friendship with a man who died fourteen years ago, and some supposed loyalty to his son.”

Remus nodded in understanding. “I never thought I would want to be part of a pack, I’m not really sure how this is going to work, with me being here, but I have really enjoyed today. Everyone was very welcoming,” Remus said with a smile, remembering how cheeky Micha had been and how easily everyone had accepted him.

“As long as you are making the choice for you and not because you want to be closer to Harry,” Lukas said with a smile. Harry had a solid and stable life with the pack; the only worrying anyone had to do was whether or not he could keep himself out of trouble.

“It’s not just Harry, I would quite like to be part of your life as well,” Remus told him. “I don’t think I would quite be able to get my head around thinking of Fenrir as family yet, but I can be respectful until we figure it out,” he added a little dismissively, not wanting to make a big deal out his issues with the Alpha.

“It won’t work if you have a problem with the Alpha. He’ll tolerate it for a little while because of your loyalty to Harry and because of me to some extent; however, unless you are willing to submit to him you won’t be able to stay here,” Lukas said, trying to make it very clear that it was no laughing matter.

“So I am really going to have to take your advice and talk to him like a grown-up then,” Remus said, smiling softly, and Lukas chuckled a little at that. “I shall consider it, though perhaps I will save that for another day; wouldn’t want to ruin Fenrir’s birthday, after all.”

“I don’t think he would care, but Harry might, so that’s probably best,” Lukas told him, glad that the professor was going to at least try and figure things out with the Alpha, even if he was doing it his and Harry’s sake rather than his own.

FGHP

Fenrir was looking very sour; he probably should have been in a better mood considering he had just had two orgasms and he had Harry by his side now. However, as Jenson and Lukas carried the cake forward, he was looking less and less impressed. Harry had ensured that there really were thirty-seven candles on the cake, all of them lit. In fact it was rather hard to see the cake at all.

“What now?” Fenrir asked in bemusement as the cake was held in front of him, Jenson and Lukas looking at him expectantly. Harry was a little shocked to discover that Fenrir had no clue what to do when presented with a birthday cake.

“You blow them out,” Harry said, keeping his voice low; he didn’t want the Alpha to feel stupid for not knowing. Fenrir’s brow furrowed, still confused but willing to go along with it because he knew that it would please his mate. “But not until we sing to you,” he added when Fenrir went to do just that.

“Sing?” Fenrir asked in confusion, this he had not been expecting and in truth he didn’t appreciate it.

“It’s traditional,” Damon said, smirking at his best friend. He had tried to tell Harry that this whole birthday celebration idea wasn’t really Fenrir’s thing, but now he was finding that he was rather glad that the submissive had been stubborn about it and insisted, just so he could watch the Alpha’s reactions. “Happy Birthday to you,” he started to sing, gesturing for the others to join in. He wasn’t going to wait long enough for Fenrir to outright tell them not to.

“Happy Birthday to you,” the whole pack sang, Niko doing so with particular enthusiasm. Romy had taken a few steps away from her boyfriend, who had been stood right at her side, as Clay started to sing, far too familiar with how tone deaf he was to want to have that sung in her ear. “Happy Birthday to Fenrir. Happy Birthday to you.”

As the pack stopped singing, the Alpha leaned forward slightly towards the cake, and glanced at Harry again, as though he still expected his mate to say that he had been joking about blowing them out, just having him on, but the submissive just nodded encouragingly. Deciding to get it over with, Fenrir blow at the numerous candles; a fair number of them went out, but it took a few more puffs to get the rest to go out as well.

The pack burst into cheers of happiness and clapped a round of applause. By this time Micha was having trouble containing his amusement at how confused the Alpha seemed by the whole process; he was very carefully not meeting Harry’s eye, knowing that that would probably the final straw and send them both into fits of giggles.

“Let us all eat cake,” Micha said in a sweet sing song voice. Damon chuckled, wrapping his arms around his mate and nuzzling him affectionately, at least in part to keep the submissive from rushing in and getting carried away with how much cake he should eat.

“I second that,” Clay said jovially heading towards the cake; Niko giving a woot of excitement at the prospect. Jenson quickly took charge of serving out the cake, really not wanting to spend the whole evening having to try and calm the pups from a sugar high, which would be inevitable if Clayton was left to hand out portions.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, pulling his mate down into a chaste kiss; he knew that Fenrir had only tolerated it all for his sake, and he wanted his mate to know he appreciated it. “Happy Birthday.”

FGHP

With the long and extremely busy day they had had, most of the pack had turned in early once the night had really set in and the temperature had begun to drop; Harry, Romy and Clay were particularly were exhausted, given that they had been up so early. Niko had tried to stay awake, but had fallen asleep leaning against Tessie’s side about ten minutes after Harry, Romy and Clay had all decided to go to bed and Jaylon did the same on her other side not long after.

Callie too was shattered, and so she and Jenson had been the next to call it a night, and Micha and Damon had snuck off for a little alone time, which just left Lukas, who was lying down reading under a couple of blankets, Fenrir, who was watching over his pack, and Remus, who felt completely lost. He just didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He vaguely remembered camping when he had been a small child, and he had spent time with the werewolves abroad, but that had been mostly in caves; the idea of sleeping on the ground like this was strange to him.

“You should sleep,” Fenrir said bluntly, making Remus jump a little, not having heard the Alpha approaching him. Fenrir knew that the professor had been awake as early as his little mate, and wasn’t sure why Remus hadn’t decided to sleep like the others.

“It seems a little… peculiar to sleep like this,” Remus admitted to the Alpha; he saw no reason to bend the truth on this matter. After all he needed to at least attempt to feel a little more comfortable with the Alpha male if he was truly going to stay here with them, and he thought that Fenrir would appreciate his honesty.

“We’re werewolves,” the Alpha said a little gruffly, taking a seat next to the professor.

“I know, I wasn’t criticising,” Remus assured him quickly. He knew that Fenrir didn’t view what they were as a curse, or anything negative, not like how he had always been raised to believe; Harry, Romy and Clay had been slowly helping him to view things a little differently, enough that he could accept that their way of life wasn’t wrong, just different. “But it is still strange to me,” he pointed out. No matter their opinions, that didn’t change how odd it felt.

“You’ll get used to it,” Fenrir stated. If the professor couldn’t, then he wouldn’t be able to be part of the pack, because this was how they lived and they wouldn’t be changing that.

“I suppose I will,” Remus said, realising that this would be the life he would be signing up for if he was going to join the pack; he had been so focused on the idea of being in Harry’s life and his fears about the full moons, that he hadn’t really taken much time to consider what day to day life would be like.

“I am not forcing you to be here,” Fenrir told him sternly. “But if you chose not to stay, you will leave Hogwarts too.” The Alpha was not going to be making any compromises with this. If there were Werewolves around his mate and the pack’s pups then he wanted them in his pack or they wouldn’t be going near them.

“It’s not much of a choice; there are not many places that would offer someone like me work,” Remus said with a sigh. On this point he did believe that Fenrir was being slightly unreasonable; however, he wasn’t about to say that to Fenrir. He didn’t want to challenge his authority or start an argument.

“Jenson works,” Fenrir stated somewhat impatiently, “Damon too and Lukas,” he added. “I work when needed.” This he was very proud of; he might not have held down a traditional job like the others, nor had money to burn like Damon, but the pack was never without. They didn’t have to steal, and they were able to stay off the radar almost completely.

“Then they are very lucky,” Remus said, amazed at how many of the pack held down jobs, it wasn’t something that he had been expecting.

“You make it seem like this is a bad choice,” Fenrir said unhappily, not liking that anyone would think living in a pack was a bad thing. Werewolves were naturally drawn to living amongst their own kind, though he knew that Remus had been fighting his natural instinct and of course there was the potion, which Fenrir could deduce, Remus was still taking.

“Not bad,” Remus explained hurried, “just not something I thought I would be drawn to. I have lived with werewolf packs from around the world, trying to seek answers to what we are and why we are the way we are. So many different cultures, different ways of life but I never experienced life with a pack in my home country. I imagine it will be a new adventure.”

“What did you find,” Fenrir asked, curious now, “when you stayed with those packs?” He had never been able to travel, he had never had the opportunity to meet other Alphas or experience life in other packs. He didn’t know if what he was doing was right; he was just doing what he felt was the best for those that he was Alpha of.

“I found that there was a lot of discrimination towards the women and submissives of the packs, they are treated as less than what they are. In most cases the Alpha would rule over his pack with an iron fist. It isn’t like this pack.”

“This is why you were concerned for Harry,” Fenrir clarified and Remus nodded his confirmation. Of course now he knew how much the Alpha male cared for Harry those fears had been lifted, but he still couldn’t help but worry regardless.

“I’m helping him in any way I can with his end of the vow,” Remus said gently, not sure how wise it was to broach this particular topic of conversation, but he thought that while it was just the two of them it was worth trying.

“How?” Fenrir asked curiously. He had been at a loss of how to help his mate. When it came to physically fighting then he knew exactly what he was doing; however, the intellectual stuff was slightly more complicated to figure out. He was more than able to be strategic when it came to looking after his pack, but in a delicate political and strategic battle he wasn’t sure he would be of any use and that made him feel utterly powerless.

“I am currently looking for a Horcrux,” Remus informed the Alpha, who didn’t seem to know much about how Harry was going about fighting the war and keeping his end of the deal. Though, Remus supposed that they had not had much of a chance to discuss what they were going to do so it wasn’t much of a surprise.

“What is a Horcrux?” Fenrir asked in confusion; it was not something that he had heard of before and he had no idea what it could have to do with Harry.

“Voldemort created seven of them. Each Horcrux has a part of his soul inside of it and only once they are all destroyed will Harry be able to kill him,” Remus explained, thinking that it was rather peculiar that no one had thought to explain this to the Alpha already.

“Where can they be found?” Fenrir asked, his tone a little demanding. He thought that maybe if he could find them then he would be able to end Harry’s part in all of this sooner; however, it only took one glance to the other werewolf for him to realise that it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“I don’t know. It is something that Harry and Dumbledore are figuring out together,” Remus said with a frown, he really didn’t like the amount of time those two were spending together. He knew that the war couldn’t be won without the headmaster’s aid but that didn’t mean they had to like it.

“Keep him safe,” Fenrir said, glancing over to where his mate was sleeping peacefully in their bed. The Alpha wished that Harry could have this weight lifted from him but he knew that it just wasn’t the case, at least not yet. Fenrir was determined, however, that the two of them would have the life they were meant to have together with children and grandchildren, a strong pack, something to be proud of.

“Of course I will, there was never any question of that,” Remus said with certainty. “You should be very proud of your pack,” Remus said as an afterthought, truly meaning it and thinking that the Alpha should be made aware of just how amazing what he had with these people was. “They are a credit to you and show just how good an Alpha you are to them.” 

“I am,” Fenrir said with pride in his tone. He knew exactly how lucky he was that he had a pack like this, werewolves who were not only here because they wanted protection but because they wanted to be here and they were a true family. “Now sleep,” Fenrir instructed.

“Umm, where?” Remus asked, looking over the sleeping bodies of the others. Clay and Romy were sharing a bed, cuddled up together, as were Jenson and Callie. Damon and Micha had still not returned from their romp in the woods, though Fenrir seemed unconcerned by this. Tessie had Jaylon and Niko on either side of her, Lukas close to them.

Harry was alone in the bed that he shared with the Alpha and it looked as if this was where Fenrir was heading, clearly wanting to spend the last few hours they would be here with his mate.

“Anywhere,” Fenrir said with a shrug. He didn’t care where Remus slept as long as he was warm and comfortable. “Hides and blankets are there,” he pointed out where the spares were stacked, before gently sliding into bed beside his mate. Harry stirred in his sleep, turning and snuggling into his Alpha subconsciously as Fenrir lay down beside him.

Remus watched them both as he fetched his own blankets, deciding that it would be too weird to sleep too close to any of the others. Though he did decide to remain close to the fire at least, not that he was sure he would be able to sleep. He had not missed Harry’s instinctual reaction to get closer to his mate, even in sleep, none of the unhappy abused submissives he had met on his travels had ever been like that. If anything they had shied away from their Alphas.

It made him rest easier that Harry was happy. He was a strong teenager, one that James would have been proud to call his son. Remus knew that he would stay here, he would live with the pack and he would even submit to Fenrir when the time came. He had heeded Lukas’ warning about not joining unless it was for himself and not some noble reason but he wanted to remain close to Harry and he could see very clearly that he could have a good quality of life here. The only thing he was not willing to negotiate was the Wolfsbane potion.

FGHP

Draco was trying to calm himself, but he couldn’t help the fear he felt as his father led him in the direction of the Manor’s large dining hall, with a firm hand on his shoulder. He was no fool, he knew exactly who would be waiting there for him and, while he didn’t think that the Dark Lord was going to summon him there just to kill him personally, he understood that there really wasn’t any predicting what the man might decide to do.

Lucius tightened his grip on Draco’s shoulder as they reached the heavy oak doors of the dining room, bringing them both to a stop, and stepped in front of him. “Don’t even try to lie,” Lucius told his eldest son sternly.

“I know, father,” Draco responded, with a curt nod of his head. He was glad his father still cared enough to at least try and offer him good advice, even if it hadn’t been needed; Draco knew what the Dark Lord was capable of.

Lucius turned and opened the door, striding through into the room beyond with his head held high; Draco quickly took a calming breath before following him. Sure enough, Voldemort was sat in the large high-backed chair at the far end of the table, the huge basilisk trailing around the floor of the room, its head close to where the Dark Lord sat; Draco kept his gaze fixed on Voldemort, however.

“Draco,” the Dark Lord hissed, as he swept to his feet. Lucius used a firm hand on his son’s back to move Draco forward until the teenager was stood barely two feet from Tom Riddle.

“My Lord,” Draco said, bowing deeply, wanting to be respectful; he might not like what the man was doing to their world but that didn’t mean he couldn’t respect the power the Dark Lord had; he felt that it would have been foolish not to.

“You seem to have rather taken my instruction to befriend young Harry to heart, Draco,” Tom said, his voice simpering as he slowly walked around the teenager, whose head was still bowed. He had always enjoyed Lucius’ ability to show such reverence, and was glad to see the man had taught his son this skill.

“I am your loyal servant, my Lord,” Draco replied, straightening up but keeping his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him as Voldemort continued to move slowly in a circle around him.

“Are you?” Voldemort hissed, suddenly sounding far angrier. “And yet Greyback’s mongrels protected you at the Ministry; you aided the boy against me.”

“I did not wish to break my cover, my Lord,” Draco said, his voice trembling a little bit as Voldemort stepped in front of him, and pressed a wand under his chin, using it to tilt his head back up until their eyes met. “Harry trusts me,” the teenager stated confidently.

“So it would seem,” Tom agreed with a chuckle, enjoying the fear he clearly instilled in the young man. “So you claim your loyalty remains with me?” he asked, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Yes, my Lord,” Draco said quickly; he didn’t hesitate, knowing that if he did that might create doubt he couldn’t afford, but that didn’t mean he had missed the note of challenge in the man’s words.

“Then you shall prove it,” Voldemort stated, his smile becoming increasingly sinister. “Perhaps by telling me what you know about Harry’s pregnancy,” he said slowly, his eyes piercing into Draco’s as though he could cut the truth out with a look, something that the blond knew to be not so far from reality.

“Pregnancy?” Draco asked, his eyes going wide with genuine surprise. He had suspected it was possible, though he hadn’t done the research, but he knew Harry was a submissive, and that the male submissives of many creatures could bear children; however, he didn’t think it likely that Harry would decide to do so while so young, or in the middle of a war. It was possible it was accidental of course but he still doubted it.

“I know he is making a potion,” Voldemort went on, still watching the blond teenager closely, “one that is only required for pregnancies. I am told he even confirmed that he was carrying Greyback’s spawn to another student. Do you expect me to believe that you, one of his most trusted, didn’t know?”

“I didn’t, I had no idea,” Draco said hastily, willing himself not to look away from the Dark Lord; he knew that Voldemort might take the moment to peek inside his head but all he would find there would be confirmation that he spoke the truth. “I could ask him, when I return to the school,” he suggested. “He might not have told me, but I don’t believe he would lie if I was to ask him directly.”

The Dark Lord continued to watch him curiously for a few moments before seeming to accept his words. “I will await news, Draco, and it would be wise not to make me wait long,” he warned, removing his wand from under Draco’s chin and the teenager almost sighed with relief; however, his reprieve was brief. “Now, kneel,” Voldemort hissed no more than a few seconds later. “I shall bestow you with a great honour.”

Draco’s eyes widened slightly; nothing that the Dark Lord called an honour was going to be good but he still didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees when he felt his father’s hand press down upon his shoulder.

“Your left arm,” Voldemort demanded, and the teenager looked up at him with dawning understanding. Draco wanted to look behind him to see if his father was really going to allow this to happen, but he didn’t dare, and already knew what he would see there anyway. There was nothing that either of them could do to keep this from happening now, not if they wanted to live.

Resigned to his fate, Draco raised his arm and didn’t even wait for the instruction before pulling up his sleeve to expose the pale flesh of his forearm. He didn’t want this; he had never wanted this, even before he had become so completely disillusioned about the Dark Lord’s war.

Tom smirked as he pressed the tip of his wand to forearm of the teenager knelt before him; he wasn’t certain in the boy’s loyalty, but Draco had got close to Harry and he would exploit it whether the Malfoy heir liked it or not. He was also rather enjoying the tension he could see in the older Malfoy’s body; he strongly suspected that Lucius didn’t like the idea of his heir being tied to someone else but that only encouraged him onwards.

Draco suddenly let out a scream, as a burning pain shot through his arm, splintering out from the tip of Voldemort’s wand and feeling as though it was burrowing down to the bone. His fingers of his right hand bunched into a fist around the fabric of his trousers, and he pinched his eyes shut; he clenched his teeth together, to keep the pleas for it to stop from escaping.

And then it stopped. He gasped for air, his body trembling; he felt as though he had been submerged in icy water and was only now able to breach the surface once more.

“You took that better than your father,” Voldemort sneered, the voice breaking through the haze of pain that was fogging Draco’s mind.

The teenager forced his eyes open, knowing how dangerous it was to keep them closed in present company; it was difficult to focus on the world around him, and he was certain that if he moved too quickly he was going to vomit, but he was vaguely aware of the Dark Lord’s robe brushing over the stone ground as the man moved back towards his chair.

“Leave,” Voldemort hissed out impatiently, with a wave of his hand.

“Get up, Draco,” Lucius hissed, all but pulling his son to his feet and dragging him from the room quickly. Draco was actually quite grateful for that though, as he wasn’t sure he could have stood on his own just yet, let alone walk without some kind of assistance, and Voldemort was not the type to tolerate such disregard of an order.

Neither of them said anything as they made their way through the corridors and Draco wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going, still feeling a little in shock from what had been done to him. He was therefore a little surprised when he found himself being practically shoved into his father’s study.

Realising where they were, Draco took a deep breath and steeled himself, his befuddlement thankfully fading; it wouldn’t do for him to lose his head now, because Lucius Malfoy could be almost as dangerous as the Dark Lord if he wasn’t careful. The door of the office sounded loud as it was shut, and Draco turned to meet his father’s stern gaze.

“Is this what you wanted for me, Father?” Draco demanded to know angrily, meeting his father’s eye; he knew that there was nothing that Lucius could have done to stop the Dark Lord from branding him, but that didn’t mean that he blamed his father any less for having cornered him into the situation in the first place. “Shall we just bring Brax down here now and let him put this stupid mark on his arm too?” he snapped, waving his left arm at his father. “And how about Clay? Why not give the Dark Lord the full set!”

“Clay?” Lucius asked with a bemused expression. He had been rather taken aback by his son’s anger and had been about to deal with his insolence but now he was just confused; the name was familiar but he couldn’t place it and he wasn’t sure what it had to do with anything.

“Yeah, you know, Clayton Danes, Harry’s best friend and my older half-brother,” Draco said crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at Lucius, trying to work out if his father’s confusion was genuine. “Or did you forget you were messing about on my mother before I was even born?”

“I did no such thing,” Lucius snarled, grabbing hold of Draco by the hair and leaning close to his son’s face. He assumed that Chloe had taken their child with her when she disappeared off to Europe, but Draco’s words had him second guessing that. “And you will watch your tongue or I will teach you some manners.”

“He’s a werewolf by the way, part of Greyback’s pack,” Draco said a little viciously, looking Lucius directly in the eye, knowing how much that information would bother his father. He was doing his very best to ignore the twinges of pain in the top of his head, where Lucius was still gripping his hair tightly.

“He is nothing but a bastard,” Lucius said in a dangerously quiet voice; it pained him to think that the child he and Chloe had created together, even if he should never have existed in the first place, had now become such a beast.

“Does Mother know?” Draco asked coolly, finding it rather satisfying to have unsettled his father so.

“This is none of your concern, Draco,” Lucius stated releasing his son and walking over to his desk; he rested his hands on the surface and took a breath to calm himself, to regain control of his temper. He didn’t know what to think but all that seemed to be sinking in right now was that his and Chloe’s child was a boy, a son, named Clayton, who had somehow ended up a werewolf. He was seriously considering tracking her down with a few choice questions.

“Don’t worry, Father, he wants as little to do with you as you do with him, and I feel no different than Clay in that regard,” Draco spat out, before turning on his heel, yanking the door open and storming from the room without giving Lucius a chance to stop him. He was just so angry and he was determined to at least try and salvage something good from this trip by seeing his mother and Brax before he had to return to Hogwarts.

The corridors of the Manor were thankfully quiet but Draco was still feeling on edge as he reached the door to Brax’s nursery a few minutes later. He knocked on the door; he could get through the wards, but he didn’t want to scare his mother by just letting himself in. He could barely stand still for even the few short moments it took for Narcissa to get to the door and open it.

“Draco,” she said happily, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of her older son.

“Mum,” Draco said, the word gasped out softly as he stepped into the room, and wrapped his arms around his mother. Narcissa was just able to reach the door to push it shut quickly before she embraced her son; she could feel him trembling slightly against her, which worried her, but then she heard a sob and her concern increased tenfold.

“What happened?” she asked softly, trying to pull back, but Draco held on tight and it definitely sounded like he was crying now. “Talk to me, Draco, please,” she requested gently.

Draco sighed, trying to stifle a sob. He felt embarrassed that he was actually crying; he was nearly sixteen years old and had been raised to be more in control of himself than that, but it had all just become too much. The mess at the Ministry, the mark now burned on his arm, the revelation about Clay’s paternity, the constant threat of danger for him and his family, whole war in general; it was more than he could stand and the weight of it was crushing him.

“Come,” Narcissa said, unwrapping Draco’s arms from around her and leading him over to the small sofa near the window, “come sit.” She hadn’t seen Draco this upset in a very long time. He didn’t fight her guiding hand, allowing her to lead him, glancing at Brax’s crib on the way past; his almost five month old brother was sound asleep there and he managed to smile at the sight.

“We really have to get the two of you out of here,” Draco told her pensively, taking a seat and brushing the tears from his face. “I know you want to stay and help but what good is it doing?”

“I see things here, Draco,” Narcissa said with a weary sigh, as she sat down next to him. “Things you can tell Harry, like that Sirius Black is imprisoned here, in the dungeons, and they have at least one other person down there, a young blonde girl. I know it isn’t much, but what if I can find out something that will help.”

“I don’t care about that, Mum,” Draco insisted sounding a little panicked. “Look what he did,” he said, pulling up his sleeve and showing the ink black mark, standing out in harsh contrast to his ivory complexion.

Narcissa gasped in shock, holding Draco’s arm carefully in her hands so as not to touch the mark. She wanted to weep at the sight of what had been done to her child; she had seen the same blemish upon her husband’s arm, more times than she liked to think about and to her it symbolised all that had destroyed her family. She would never forgive Lucius for allowing this to happen to their boy.

“You expect me to just leave you here in the house with the man who did this to me?” Draco asked, watching his mother’s reaction, to see if she worked out whether he meant Lucius or Voldemort; truthfully he wasn’t entirely sure himself.

“Yes, I do,” Narcissa said firmly, clasping Draco’s hands in her own and looking him in the eye; “even more so now. We cannot make our move until the time is right,” she explained at her son’s confused expression. “I will not see him torture you, any more than I would let him hurt Brax and he would use the mark to punish you. Now, have you made any progress with fixing the cabinet, my dear one?” she asked.

“I can’t, Mum…” Draco said, looking fearful; he wanted to help her and Brax so much but everything he tried failed. “I don’t think it’s possible,” he told her, “I need more time, I need help!” he exclaimed, his voice raising as he became a little panicked. They glanced towards Brax’s crib when they heard a small whine, but there was no further noise, and it seemed that the little boy hadn’t even woken properly.

“Ask Harry,” Narcissa suggested softly as she turned back to Draco, reaching out and cupping his cheek in her hand. “He might be able to help you,” she told him, smiling softly when her son leaned into her touch. “I know you will do what you must.” She knew they couldn’t leave yet, but it was becoming increasingly clear that she and Brax needed a way out; she just had to trust Draco to ensure they did.

“I wish you would just leave with me,” Draco said, a pleading looking in his eyes. “I hate the idea of leaving you here with Father.”

“He is not as bad as you believe him to be, Draco,” Narcissa said with a sigh. She remembered the man her husband had once been, and she still held a small hope that she might be able to save him yet; though that hope was fading each time Lucius broke through the wards and took his anger out on her.

“No he is far worse than you believe,” Draco retorted. “He has another son you know,” he blurted out suddenly. He hadn’t been at all sure whether or not he should mention Clay to his mother, but he loathed the way she still defended the man after everything. “Brax and I, we have an older half-brother.”

“Are you quite sure, Draco?” Narcissa asked, torn between surprise and scepticism. It wasn’t that she didn’t think that Lucius had been with other women, it had been widely rumoured that he had been involved with Chloe Wilshaw after all, but that had been back before their marriage and she had not thought Lucius careless enough to end up with a bastard child.

“I’m sure,” Draco said with a firm nod of his head and narrowed eyes that dared his mother to defend his father against this accusation. “His name is Clayton, he is a few weeks old than me. Lucius has never been the faithful husband you believed.”

Narcissa sighed, her brain going over the dates, the time scales. Draco had been conceived quickly and born early, and so she felt confident that this Clayton was a product of whatever Lucius had got up to before taking her hand; it didn’t really change anything either way now. “I don’t believe your father, despite his many other faults, has ever betrayed his vows to me,” she said firmly.

“But…” Draco started protest but his mother pressed a finger to his lips and he fell silent.

“I believe you, that he has another son, we both know there is no expectation for any man to be pure for their wife, but I am certain that your father has not been with another since our wedding,” Narcissa clarified. She was not going to get into the specifics on her and Lucius’ intimate relationship, nor her speculation of her husband’s past, but she did want Draco to at least understand and be clear on that much.

“You know who Clay’s mother is,” Draco said, his voice a little breathy with surprise, leaning back on the sofa somewhat and watching his mother as she gave him a sad smile and a small nod. He found himself curious but Clay had made it clear that he didn’t care about who his parents really were and so it felt wrong to ask.

“I have my suspicions,” Narcissa confirmed. She had heard that Chloe Wilshaw had had a child, around the same time Draco had been born, but the two of them had never moved in the same circles; Narcissa was fairly sure she remembered hearing that Chloe had left for Europe, but that would have been more than a decade ago.

“He’s friends with Harry,” Draco told her, “Clayton I mean. He is part of the Greyback pack. No idea how he ended up there, but he did.” Draco was starting to relax a little more; he didn’t know why the knowledge that his father hadn’t had an affair made him feel better, but it did. He smiled as Narcissa relaxed too, glad that she didn’t seem upset about Clayton. 

“I am sure your father is very proud to have a werewolf for a son,” Narcissa said with a mildly amused smile on her lips. She was rather curious how the boy had come to be where he was, but it was not really any concern of hers and it wasn’t like she had any way to find out.

Draco laughed. “I don’t think Father even knew he existed,” he told her, “or at least not any details. He seemed genuinely surprised when I mentioned it and he even got quite upset.”

“Your father feels more than you believe him capable of,” Narcissa said firmly. She had always suspected that Lucius had been in love with someone else when they married and she felt certain now that it was Chloe; she couldn’t help but wonder if Lucius had known that he was leaving a child behind when he had taken their vows.

“Maybe,” Draco said sceptically, knowing he wouldn’t persuade his mother otherwise. “But I’m still going to get you away from here, you and Brax, I promise.”

“I know, my dragon,” she said, reaching out for her son and pulling him into her arms. “I have every faith in you,” she told him earnestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the updates we have given you lately, we have more or less drained our supply of pre-written chapters, however, we are very close to finishing the next one and will hopefully be able to write more soon, now that the madness of the holidays is mostly passed.   
> In the meantime, please do take a moment to leave us a review, we would love to hear your thoughts.


	76. Family Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's fib gets more out of hand than he could have ever predicted, and has knock-on effects within the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you will all be glad to know that, having used up our stockpile of chapters for the seasonal updates, we have progressed well with writing this story in the past few weeks and now have a few in the bank; this means that hopefully (assuming we can find the time to do the required edits) we should be able to give you fairly regular updates for at least a little while. And we have some very interesting stuff coming up, I assure you.

Harry had woken up early the next morning, wrapped in Fenrir’s arms, tucked up close against the Alpha’s chest as the large man slept on. He smirked to himself and slithered from the man’s grasp and down under their blankets. He was going to thoroughly enjoy demonstrating to Fenrir why it was good to wake up with your mate beside you on your birthday. 

Callie, however, had been sat awake since her early morning vomiting session, and had spotted the movement under the Alpha pair’s blankets, quickly realising exactly what Harry was doing. She had wasted little time in sending the Alpha pair off into the woods to finish what they had started. 

Harry didn’t really mind too much, because it had meant that his mate had had a chance to fully reciprocate, something that the Alpha was unlikely to have done if they had remained in the clearing. It hadn’t been said, but Harry felt as though his punishment had more or less been lifted now; he was tempted to ask but didn’t want to push his luck.

As it was, by the time the two of them had returned, the majority of the pack were already waking up, and Harry thought, from the way that Remus was avoiding his eye, that the professor might have heard Callie’s earlier crass words about blow-jobs being banned from the clearing.

They had a fairly hurried breakfast, as they needed to get back to the school; one of the conditions on which Dumbledore had allowed them to go home, was that they returned by breakfast on Sunday morning. Remus had suggested that they could eat back at the castle, but Callie had insisted that they eat before leaving.

Once they had done so, Fenrir and Damon had walked the pups and Remus to the apparition point; the two of them had wanted to take the pups back to the school, but Remus had been quite determined that he was perfectly capable of managing to get the three pups back by himself. After some convincing from Harry, the Alpha had reluctantly agreed, and took several long moments to say a very thorough goodbye to his young mate.

Remus had apparated with Romy back to Lukas’ house, Harry taking Clay with him, and once the four of them were there, they headed over to the fireplace. “Did you really have to do that this morning?” Remus asked Harry, as he drew his wand and lit a fire in the grate.

“Do what?” Harry asked, looking at the professor in confusion. 

“Fenrir,” Clay said with a snort of amusement, glancing at Romy to see if she found it as funny as he did, but she simply rolled her eyes, a fond expression her face.

“He’s my mate,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the professor. He understood that Remus might not be completely comfortable with the fact that he and Fenrir were having sex but Harry wasn’t going to let that come between him and his mate. “And it’s his birthday. It’s not like you actually had to watch any of it,” he added a little tersely, before breaking into a grin. “We need to find you a mate, that would probably help you loosen up.”

“What are you into?” Clay asked Remus, definitely on board with Harry’s plan to set the professor up. “Guys? Girls? Both?” he clarified, when Remus just stared at him with a slightly baffled expression; he was unsure how this was suddenly about him. 

“How about Tessie? She’s a sweetheart,” Romy suggested, with a soft smile. She too thought it would be nice for the professor to have someone, and if that meant that they could find a partner for one of their pack as well, then all the better. “Did you like her?” she asked hopefully, thinking that Tessie could really do with someone kind to take care of her.

“My Dad could probably use some help with Micha,” Clay added with an impish grin. Though a second late he realised that would mean that Remus would be his step-father, which he wasn’t such a fan of. “On second thoughts, maybe not a good match,” he added.

“I would suggest Lukas but he’s taken, so I hope you weren’t interested in him,” Harry said thoughtfully, “also, he's not gay,” he added, mulling things over. He was fairly sure he remembered Remus saying that he had dated that Sirius guy at some point, which meant that the professor at least had some interest in guys.

“That might have been a bit odd anyway,” Remus said with a pensive frown on his face. “I mean, given I…. that I’m his sire,” the professor added when the three teenagers looked confused. It felt so uncomfortable to admit what he had done to Lukas, to put it into words, and it felt strange that no-one else really seemed at all bothered by it.

Harry gave a small pointed cough and Remus met his eye. “It isn’t that weird, trust me,” Harry said a small grin on his face. “I should know, what with Fenrir being the one who bit me.”

“I suppose,” Remus responded, with a pinched expression on his face. Clearly he was keeping himself from saying several things that had come to mind regarding his feeling on the Alpha pair’s relationship. “I appreciate the thought, I know you all mean well, but… I am just not looking for anything,” Remus said, wanting to change the subject, and turning to pick up some floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece. 

“You’re pack, we just want to see you happy,” Harry told him earnestly, smiling up at the professor and he stepped next to him, ready to go through the floo.

“My last relationship…,” Remus said quietly, but he cut himself off, shaking his head. He really didn’t want to discuss what had happened between him and Sirius, particularly not with three teenagers. “It just didn’t end well,” he said sadly, throwing in the floo powder and gesturing for Harry to step into the fireplace, before stepping in next to the teenager. Harry looked at Remus curiously, as the professor instructed the floo to take them to his office at Hogwarts. 

“Your last relationship, was that with that Sirius bloke….?” Harry asked, as they stepped out of the fireplace in the professor’s office and waited for Clay and Romy. Harry knew that Sirius had been someone of importance to both Remus and James, but the man just scared him a bit, and he had never really wanted to talk to or about him.

“It was, but that is done now; as I told you before, he is not the man I once loved,” Remus explained. “You don’t need to worry about me, Harry,” he added, seeing the concerned expression on Harry’s face, and turned to smile at the other two teenagers as they stepped out of the floo into the office.

“So, breakfast then?” Clay asked with a smile on his face, oblivious to the serious conversation that Harry and Remus had been having only seconds before. 

“You already had something to eat at home,” Romy pointed out with exasperation, taking Clay’s hand in her own. She knew though, that even if they weren’t going to eat anything they needed to show their faces so that Dumbledore would know that they had returned as promised.

“Yeah, but after all that travelling I think I could eat again,” Clay added, grinning unrepentantly, as they headed for the door, Harry on his other side, looking to Remus expectantly.

The professor, however, showed no signs of following them. “You go ahead,” Remus said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I have some things to take care of today, but thank you for allowing me to join you yesterday,” he said earnestly, with a small nod of his head. It had been a rather enlightening experience really, and he was feeling a bit more at ease with the idea of joining the pack at some point in the future.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said softly, giving the professor a smile, before following his pack siblings from the room.

FGHP

Draco had returned to Hogwarts late the evening before, his mother not having wanted him to stay at the manor a moment longer than he had needed to. He had gone straight to bed, not feeling like talking anyone, but hadn’t slept a wink; there was just too much going on his head for him to have been able to switch off. He had, however, forced himself out of bed the next morning, despite how tired he was, wanting to catch Harry at breakfast and talk to him.

“You sure you’re okay, Draco?” Theo asked quietly, leaning over the table a little to make sure the blond heard him. Draco looked up at his friend slowly and nodded. Theo didn’t look at all convinced but went back to his breakfast none-the-less. He was sure he wouldn’t have been half as calm as Draco seemed to be if he had had to visit Voldemort and so wasn’t going to press the matter.

Draco went back to his own meal in front of him, though he was doing little more than moving it around the plate. He tugged a little on the left sleeve of his robes, feeling a little paranoid that it would ride up and show any of the mark he now carried. He did feel confident that his friends would understand he had had no choice, but he still wasn’t sure he was ready for them to know just yet.

“Morning,” Harry said quite jovially, as he sat down next to Draco just a few moments later, Clay and then Romy taking seats on Harry’s other side. “Everything go okay this weekend?” Harry asked the blond; he could easily tell that something wasn’t right with Draco, but knew that his friend had been going back to the manor and so he hoped that it was just a general mood regarding that.

“Are you pregnant?” Draco asked a little suddenly, turning in his seat enough to look Harry in the eye as he did so. He kept his voice quiet, not wanting anyone other than those closest to them to overhear, but there was a firmness that demanded an honest answer.

“Where in Merlin’s name did you get that idea?” Harry questioned, his eyes going wide and darting around to make sure no-one else was listening despite Draco having asked quite quietly. 

“He asked me what I knew about your pregnancy,” Draco said, ignoring the looks of confusion that Theo, Romy and Clay were all sharing, as he kept his full attention on Harry.

“Wait… he as in…?” Harry asked, looking completely baffled; he could only assume this was some way related to what had happened with Cedric, with the head boy having jumped to all the wrong conclusions and Harry winding him up, but he couldn’t even begin to fathom how Voldemort would have heard about it… unless… Those damned Carrows, he realised barely a second later.

“Yes, Him,” Draco confirmed with a dark look, very aware that Harry hadn’t actually said he wasn’t pregnant yet. “He was talking about some potion and seemed to think that you had even told another student about it.”

“Yeah, that was all just a miss-understanding,” Harry said with an exasperated sigh. “I’m not pregnant,” he insisted, when Draco continued to look at him expectantly. “Can’t we just have a nice normal breakfast?” Harry requested when he realised that Theo and his two pack siblings were looking at him strangely.

“Probably not,” Theo replied, looking amused. “Any guesses as to why Cedric is staring at you as though he is about to run over here and try to defend your honour or something equally Hufflepuff-y?” he asked, spotting the head boy, sitting at the Hufflepuff table, over Harry’s shoulder.

“Ignore him,” Harry said firmly. “For the love of all things magical, please just ignore him.” He knew full well why Cedric was staring at him, and was currently planning on avoiding the head boy for as long as he could possibly manage. “But tell me if he starts to come over, so I can leave.”

“You and lover-boy have a tiff?” Theo asked, turning his attention back to Harry and ignoring the head boy as his friend had requested. Draco, Clay and Romy, however, all turned to look at where Cedric was sat. 

“That is so not even a little bit funny, Theo,” Harry said dryly, rolling his eyes at his three friends who apparently didn’t understand the concept of ignoring someone. “Stop staring at him,” he chastised, hitting Clay lightly on the arm, though his attention was now on the letter which an owl had dropped in front of him. 

Harry frowned at the piece of parchment, confused about who would be writing to him. He had only just left the pack after all, and his father was in no state to be writing anything, let alone letters to him. Opening it, Harry glared at the familiar handwriting; a letter from Dumbledore had been right at the bottom of the list of things he would have hoped for.

“Who’s it from?” Romy asked curiously when she spotted the letter Harry was reading.

“Mr meddling-old-fool himself,” Harry replied humourlessly, his frown deepening and his eyes widening as he read what the note contained. “It would seem our dear head boy has a massive mouth,” he went on, and the other four just exchanged confused looks, so Harry passed the note to Clay. 

“...disturbing rumour… blah, blah, blah… come to the medical wing on Monday morning…” Clay read, clearly skimming over the details he didn’t see as important. “Pregnancy test?” he asked a second later, looking up at his friend. 

“This has seriously got out of hand, Harry,” Romy said with a sigh, reading the letter from the headmaster over her boyfriend’s shoulder. She too thought it was likely that Dumbledore had heard the rumour directly from the head boy, at least she hoped that was the case because otherwise it had spread even further.

“Yeah, thanks for that, Romy, I hadn’t noticed,” Harry snapped, getting up from his seat, and not even waiting for any of the others to follow before storming off.

“It’s okay, Clay, he’s just stressed,” Romy said grabbing her boyfriend’s arm, when Clay snarled in the direction Harry had just gone, the two of them getting to their feet. She knew that Clay wasn’t happy hearing Harry speak to her that way, and honestly she didn’t like it either, but she didn’t want her pack brothers fighting over it. “We’ll see you later,” she said to Theo and Draco before she and Clay headed after Harry, hand in hand.

“You don’t think there’s any chance that Harry really might be… you know?” Clay asked, looking seriously worried as the two of them left the Great Hall. 

“Pregnant? I don’t think so,” Romy said, but she too looked concerned. She knew that her mother had given Harry a contraceptive potion, the whole pack knew that, and she was also aware that this had all started because of Harry winding Cedric up, but odd things did have a tendency to happen around Harry, so she would feel better when her pack brother had it confirmed with an actual test.

Clay opened his mouth to say something as they turned a corner, but he never got the chance as they collided with Hermione, causing her to drop the small stack of books she had in her arms. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Hermione shouted at them, as she hurriedly bent down to gather up her fallen books. Though it seemed she hadn’t really noticed who it was she had bumped into, because her eyes narrowed when she stood back up and took in the sight of Romy and Clay standing before her, holding hands. “Disgusting,” she muttered under her breath, going to barge passed the two of them. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Romy demanded to know, grabbing hold of Hermione’s arm, before the girl could get very far. 

“Don’t touch me,” the bushy haired Gryffindor snapped, yanking her arm free of Romy’s grasp. “And my problem is you and him,” she sneered at the pair of them, “I don’t know what Dumbledore is doing, letting werewolves walk around this school, rubbing your relationship in everyone’s faces,” she added with a glance at Romy and Clay’s joined hands. “It really is disgusting.”

“You’re hardly one to talk, with hair like that, and your obnoxious know-it-all attitude,” Clay snarled, pulling Romy closer into his side. 

“Just leave us alone, Granger,” Romy said firmly. “I would hate to have to slap you again,” she added sarcastically, before tugging on her boyfriend’s hand and leading him away from the now gaping Hermione. Romy just wanted to catch up with Harry and try to calm him down as best they could.

FGHP

“Damon, a word,” Fenrir said gruffly to his friend, distracting him from snuggling by the fire with Micha. Jaylon was sat close to them with Tessie by his side; the timid submissive had made huge steps in his progress over the few weeks since he had joined them and, despite being very up and down still, was now able to talk to some of the dominants. Fenrir was not one of those though and neither was Jenson but it was still progress. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Damon said, untangling himself from his mate and heading over to where Fenrir was walking, off towards the tree line so that the two of them could have some privacy to talk.   
“You will fetch Robin,” Fenrir said bluntly the moment they were far enough away from the others so that they wouldn’t be overheard. Fenrir didn’t want this open to a debate; this was the decision he had made and he wanted for Damon to be the one to fetch her. 

“Are you sure?” Damon questioned gently. The Alpha was in a much better mood since his birthday and seeing Harry again, even having some alone time with the teenager, however, Damon was still a little wary of him. He didn’t particularly want to be on the wrong end of the Alpha’s fists again. 

“Yes,” Fenrir stated with a grunt; he didn’t really want to be discussing this. He already was doubting his decision to instruct Damon on this matter seeing as his best friend was more likely to challenge his decisions, but he couldn’t have afford to send Jenson off on an assignment like this; he needed the strongest to be in the territory as much as possible. 

“Is it wise, with Jaylon still so unsettled and Niko so… hyper?” Damon asked, looking over to where the youngest pack member was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. It seemed that Jenson was clearly debating whether or not to take the young dominant for a run with him. 

“I want someone at that school with Harry,” Fenrir said, hating that he was going to have to explain, at least partly, as to why he was making this decision. “Someone who will not be biased,” he clarified. As much as he cared for Clayton and Romy, they were Harry’s friends, and he needed someone with his mate who was entirely unbiased and wouldn’t take any nonsense.

“Alright,” Damon conceded; he could see why Fenrir not only wanted this to happen but needed it too. Clayton and Romy were too close to Harry and couldn’t keep him from doing stupid stuff and poor Remus couldn’t always watch them. He certainly agreed that having another pair of eyes there would be beneficial. “I have a business meeting early next week, I’ll take Micha with me on Monday and we’ll fetch Robin.” 

Fenrir nodded his thanks but instead of turning to leave, as Damon had expected for him to do, the Alpha stood, simply surveying the pack from a distance. Jenson was sat with a very pale looking Callie, who was clearly telling him to stop fussing. Tessie was reading quietly to Jaylon who seemed very at peace in her arms. 

Micha, with his mate otherwise occupied, had taken over Jenson's job and was chasing Niko around. The youngest pack member was bounding around the place, full of energy as usual and making Lukas laugh as he tried very hard to focus on some of the work he had brought back to the territory to finish. He had somewhat fallen behind on his work due to the frequency he was seeing Nell but he didn’t mind working a little bit harder to catch up; she was worth it. 

“I will take Niko with me the next time we leave the territory,” Fenrir said decisively. The young boy needed to run somewhere that wasn’t the territory, a change of scenery would be good for him. 

“I think that’s an excellent suggestion,” Damon said with amusement as he watched Niko grab the skateboard Clay had left in the territory and eagerly show Micha one of the new tricks that Clay had taught him. “He hides it well but I think he misses Harry,” Damon mused as he and the Alpha watched Micha as he tried to convince Niko to calm down a little. 

“He listens to Harry,” Fenrir said in agreement. Ever since Niko had flung his arms around Harry and accused the rest of the pack of bullying him, Niko had been rather attached to the Alpha’s mate, looking up to him and really only listening to him and the Alpha. 

“And Niko certainly seemed to bring out the more responsible side of Harry too,” Damon mused with a soft, fond smile on his face. He had been rather impressed by how Harry had taken to Niko; the kid was very likeable, and he had fitted into the pack easily, but it seemed to be Harry and Tessie who had really found a bond with him.

The Alpha nodded in agreement to this; he knew his young mate was not ready for pups yet, and they couldn’t risk such a thing given all the problems they had to face at the moment, but he couldn’t deny how seeing Harry’s maternal side had pleased him. It was definitely something he was keen to encourage in his troublesome little mate.

“Alpha,” Jenson called over to them, and both Damon and Fenrir turned towards the Beta; he hadn’t wanted to interrupt but it wasn’t often that mail was delivered to them and he could see an owl winging its way towards them. Owls only usually arrived from Hogwarts and that meant the pups. “There is an owl,” he informed them as both Fenrir and Damon headed over to where the Beta had now got to his feet. 

“Damn it, what now,” Damon said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair in frustration, wondering what on earth Clayton could have done this time. He really hoped that it wasn’t anything serious; the pups hadn’t even been gone that long, only a matter of hours, how could they have been in trouble already?   
The owl swooped down, not bothering to land, dropping a letter from it talons and into Fenrir’s hands. The Alpha wolf had not been expecting this, given even messages about Harry usually went to Damon, and looked at the envelope in confusion. It was clearly addressed to him in emerald green ink and elegant, over the top scrawl. 

His heart starting to race a little faster; worried about what could have happened to his mate, Fenrir ripped open the envelope, the rest of the pack having fallen silent. Even Niko seemed to have realised the seriousness of what was going on and had stopped bounding around, instead he stood as still as he could manage, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and watching the Alpha intently.

“Alpha?” Damon asked hesitantly, worried for the pups. He knew that it had to involve Harry because otherwise the letter would have come to either him or to Jenson, and was curious what would have caused the school to write directly to Fenrir, even though he, Damon, was technically Harry’s guardian. 

“I am to go to the school in the morning,” Fenrir said, scanning over the letter. It held very little information about why he was required to be there, only that he should attend. The headmaster, who had been the one to send the note, had made it clear that everyone was fine but that Fenrir was expected to be at the school medical wing at eight the following morning. 

“Why?” Damon asked at once. “Is it Harry? Why wasn’t the letter addressed to me as his guardian? Why would they only summon you?” 

“It does not say,” Fenrir said thrusting the letter toward his clearly worrying friend so that he too could read the short, rather uninformative letter. “I will take Niko with me.” 

“Alpha, are you sure that’s wise?” Jenson asked, coming over to read the letter over Damon’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure that the hyperactive ten year old was really ready to be taken anywhere, let alone to Hogwarts. He was an uncontrollable force of nature most of the time and the Beta didn’t seem to think that he would be any better outside of the territory. 

“He will listen to me,” Fenrir said with certainty, knowing that Niko would appreciate the chance, not only to go to the school but also to see Harry. After all Niko would be attending Hogwarts next year with things the way they were now. 

“I will, I will,” Niko promised excitably as he bounded over to them, having obviously been listening in, taking full advantage of his werewolf hearing. The young boy grinned up at the Alpha, and Fenrir simply looked at him, saying nothing, before giving a curt nod. Niko whooped in happiness, flinging his arms around the Alpha’s waist having taken the nod to mean he really was going to be allowed to go with the Alpha. “Thank you!” the ten year old shouted excitedly, as he released the large and rather confused man and rushed off to go play with the skateboard some more.

FGHP

Gideon stood and cast an eye over his pack. Most of them were exactly where they were supposed to be; the majority were gathered around the fire, Russ was off checking the boundaries with Irwin and Sid, Jack was sprawled on some blankets off near the edge of their small clearing, he was shivering violently and looking decidedly worse for wear. 

The little omega wolf had been dragged off into the woods by Terrell a few hours earlier, and the way Jack had been limping upon his return had told them all exactly what had gone on between the two wolves. It was far from the first time this had happened to Jack, but Gideon didn’t really care, at least the omega was proving to be useful for something. It was hardly his fault that Jack was too much of a weak little shit to stop the others from taking what they wanted, it was what he was there for as the Omega.

There was one person, however, who was not where Gideon expected him to be; Axlar was nowhere to be seen. Gideon frowned; he really did appreciate the strength that the Beta brought to his pack, but controlling the man was nigh on impossible. He also realised that Aiden and Dean weren’t sitting talking where they usually were either. 

Growling under his breath he moved off into the woods a little way, inhaling to try and identify which way Dean and Aiden had gone. It wasn’t hard to follow the trail of their scents and footprints, as the two of them made no attempt to conceal the path they had taken. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, some rather distinctive noises reached his ears just before he caught sight of two of his missing pack members. Aiden was flat on his back, bare legs spread wide, and fingers clawing at Dean’s naked back and arse, as the man thrust into him hard. They were both grunting and moaning, clearly lost in the moment; Dean’s jeans were still around his knees and Aiden was still dressed from the waist up, so it seemed obvious they had not had the patience to fully undress.

Gideon watched, his own hand reaching down between his legs to rub over his hardening erection, hidden within the confines of his trousers. It had been a while since he had had any himself, and if Jack hadn’t been such a disgusting little weasel, who had been shared around the majority of the pack, then he might have considered a quick go himself; he was thinking it was a shame that that Niko boy got snatched away by Greyback’s lot, a little young for his tastes, but he still might have been fun to play around with for a while. 

Maybe he would have to snatch another submissive soon, someone he would actually be able to enjoy shoving his cock into. Even the thought of such a thing, combined with the sight of Dean fucking Aiden into the forest floor, had him hard as he all but yanked his jeans open, wrapping a fist around his erection as it popped free, demanding his attention.

He jerked himself a couple of times, before spitting into his palm to ease the strokes and carrying on. He didn’t bother playing, knowing that the display before him would be over sooner rather than later and wanting to finish before them if possible, so he yanked, hard and fast. 

Dean’s hand reached between the two of them, clearly pulling at Aiden’s erection, as he thrust himself into the man beneath him; the sound of Dean’s muscular thighs hitting up against Aiden’s exposed arse, mixed with their pleasured moans was taking the Alpha male to the edge. Gideon watched as Dean leaned down enough to pull his lover into a passionate kiss, which made it clear to the Alpha that these two were not just fucking but that there was more between them. 

He wasn’t particularly surprised, if he was honest with himself; the two of them were always talking quietly together, or sneaking off, and he was starting to question their loyalty, but if seemed the idiots were just busy fawning over each other, rather than plotting against him. This was something that he could forgive, though he did envy them a little. 

Aiden came first, closing his eyes and biting down on Dean’s shoulder. Dean cried out a moment later, reaching his climax, holding Aiden close as emptied himself into his lover before his knot began to form. Between the two of them finding their pleasure, Gideon had also found his own. He was busy tucking himself away and wiping the residing spunk on to his jeans when Aiden noticed that they were being watched. 

“Merlin,” Dean hissed, having spotted the expression on Aiden’s face and turned around to see their Alpha was watching them. “Gideon, how long have you been there?” he asked in a slight panic. 

“Long enough to know you aren’t just fucking about,” Gideon said with narrowed eyes. He didn’t care if the two of them knew that he had got off to watching them, that wasn’t anything to be ashamed about, at least not in the Alpha’s mind. 

“Alpha…” Aiden went to say; he was still on his back, unable to move due to the fact that Dean was still knotted inside of him. 

“Keep it subtle,” Gideon said, interrupting what Aiden had been about to say, “Not unless you want the rest of the pack using you both as bikes; Jack’s almost spent.” With this said and the two of them obviously needing some time to themselves to get cleaned up, Gideon turned and went to resume his task of searching for his missing Beta wolf. 

He wasn’t pleased that he was going to have to track down Axlar himself, rather than being able to send Dean after him, but he supposed that at least with Dean and Aiden finding some release in each other the two of them might be happier; and he had been an Alpha long enough to know that would likely make them more compliant. He hoped that it wouldn’t prove to be too much of a distraction though, but, if nothing else, he could always threaten to turn Aiden over to the pack as the new omega, he thought that would keep Dean pretty focused.

For now though he needed to work out what he was going to do about Axlar, Gideon reminded himself as he headed back towards the rest of the pack, wanting to put Russ in charge before he wandered too far for too long. However, by the time he reached the edge of their clearing, he could see the Beta wolf over by his usual tree.

“For Fuck’s sake,” he grumbled when he saw the blood covering the front of Axlar’s clothes, his face and his arms. The Beta was crouching down and seemed to be safely tucking some clothing away with the rest of his belongings and Gideon knew exactly what that meant; Axlar had killed again. “You’re supposed to be keeping a low profile, not to mention tell me when you’re leaving,” Gideon said firmly, once he reached his Beta wolf.

“Bitch was asking for it,” Axlar stated with a shrug of his shoulders, as he stood up, looking his Alpha in the eye. “She screamed for it,” he added, grinning maniacally. “Bring me some pretty little whores here, with big blue eyes like hers, and then I won’t have to go hunting, I will stay right here. I could fill them up and gut them for you all to see,” he offered, as though this was the greatest gift he could offer.

Gideon stared; sometimes he forgot just how fucked up Axlar was, even by their standards. “Just tell me next time,” he said firmly, “before you leave. And travel a bit, don’t kill too close by,” he added, not wanting anyone figuring out where they were, or tracing the deaths back to someone in their pack.

“Of course, I have to find just the right one anyway,” Axlar told him, as though the idea of him just killing the most convenient person was the craziest thing he had ever heard. “I’m gonna wash; think I’ll take the omega with me, have him suck my dick clean first,” he told the Alpha. “That bitch looked so good bleeding all over herself that even the memory has me half ready to squirt again.”

“Fine,” Gideon said, scrunching up his nose at that; he had never denied the fact that he was a pervert, but Axlar was just something else altogether. “I think Terrell loosened up Jack’s arse earlier, you could probably slide right in if you fancied it,” the Alpha said with a dismissive wave of his hand, as he turned and headed back towards the fire. He could smell rabbit cooking and orgasms always did make him hungry.

FGHP

“Can’t fucking believe this,” Harry mumbled to himself as he trudged through the school corridors. The letter he had received from Dumbledore the day before had summoned him to the hospital wing and told to come alone, which he had intended to do, but the headmaster had even sent him a reminder early that morning. 

He was really hungry and wishing that he could have gone to breakfast with Clayton and Romy; as it was, Clay had promised to bring some toast to first period for him, though even that wasn’t filling Harry with enthusiasm. He wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, which was the main reason he wasn’t fighting Dumbledore on this.

Reaching the Hospital Wing, Harry threw the doors open and, before he could even step through them, was almost knocked to the ground when a small body collided with his. Arms wrapped around his waist, it took a moment for Harry to realise that the person wrapped around him was Niko. 

Looking up in shock, Harry soon realised that Niko was not the only pack member present. “Fen,” he said with a smile. Picking Niko up, though admittedly with some difficulty, the ten year old’s arms and legs wrapping around him as Harry headed over to where Fenrir and Damon were standing looking less than amused. “What are you three doing here?” 

Harry had completely disregarded the fact that Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were also present. The headmaster had been eyeing the ten year old with confusion and interest, something that hadn’t escaped either Damon or Fenrir’s notice, but the young boy was not the reason they were there. 

Damon had only been brought along to keep an extra set of eyes on Niko, and so he quickly scooped up Niko from Harry’s arms and put the younger pup on his own two feet; however, Niko still gravitated toward Harry, leaning into his side, clearly wanting to stay there. 

“We are here,” Dumbledore said rather pompously, striding forward a few paces to turn the attention of the werewolves to him, “to administer a pregnancy test.” 

Harry sighed; he had known what this was about but he wanted to make it quite clear to the headmaster exactly how exasperated he was with having to be there. “Not this again,” he said. 

“Harry…” Damon began, glancing a little nervously at Fenrir, before turning back to the submissive. “Is there any chance?” he asked hesitantly, fairly sure that there wasn’t, but needing to be certain; he had no issue with Fenrir and Harry’s relationship, but he still didn’t want for Harry to become a mother so young.

At this Harry looked to Fenrir, who seemed to be rather amused by the situation and clearly not about to jump to his mate’s aid. “I’m taking a contraceptive potion,” Harry said with a heavy tone of amusement. “What do you think?” 

Madam Pomfrey was looking serious, frowning at the young student who she had been told might well be with child; she had seen a few teenage pregnancies at Hogwarts in her years, but they were relatively rare and usually resulted in the mother’s education being cut short, something she would never approve of.

“A student has come to me…” Dumbledore said, his tone heavy and foreboding, as though imparting terrible news. 

“You mean Cedric has come to you,” Harry said impatiently, interrupting the headmaster. He was fairly sure that it had to be the head boy; either that or Cedric had told someone else, but that didn’t seem likely given the head boy’s claims that he wanted to help and protect him.

“A student has come to me,” Dumbledore reiterated, “telling me that you confirmed to him that you are pregnant; with quads, I believe he said.” He was unsure what reasons the head boy would have had for making up such a thing and so he really had no choice but to insist on a test to confirm things one way or another; he wouldn’t allow Harry’s fraternisation with Greyback to ruin everything, he couldn’t.

At this Harry couldn’t help but laugh. It was a fairly amusing thing to have happen and the slightly horrified and dumbstruck expression on Damon’s face just made the whole thing even funnier. He was glad to see that Fenrir wasn’t believing any of this nonsense for a moment, and just looked rather frustrated to have had his time wasted like this; Harry was slightly relieved to see the annoyance directed at the headmaster rather than himself though. 

“Oh yeah, I’m totally pregnant with Fenrir’s babies,” Harry said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “How the hell did one stupid thing get blown out of proportion? Even Voldemort thinks this is true!” 

“Wait, Voldemort… he knows?” Fenrir asked, suddenly taking it a lot more seriously. He dreaded to think what Voldemort might do if the madman believed Harry to be vulnerable at the moment, let alone if he thought there was a chance to get his hands on their children; that would possibly be a powerful enough motivation to make Voldemort act when otherwise he might not.

“Apparently,” Harry said with a shrug; he had been surprised when Draco had told him, but hadn’t been particularly worried by it. “Not sure how he found out,” he admitted, though he did suspect Carrow involvement. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“I think we should administer the test,” Dumbledore said getting rather impatient. He too was concerned by the revelation that Tom apparently was aware of the potential pregnancy; not only because it meant that Harry might be in danger, but because it seemed that Voldemort’s sources were doing an excellent job of passing information to the man from even inside Hogwarts. It was also rather disturbing that Harry knew of Tom’s knowledge; he could only assume the Malfoy boy’s involvement. “Madame Pomfrey, if you would,” the headmaster encouraged.

“On the bed please, Mr Prince,” the nurse instructed primly; she was hopeful that Harry’s cavalier attitude was well earned, that there really was no pregnancy, but she tended to put faith in her tests rather than the beliefs and opinions of a teenager, no matter how adamant they were. 

“I’m not pregnant,” Harry said tiredly; however, he did as he was told. It wasn’t as though he had much choice though, as he had barely taken a step forward before Fenrir practically lifted him up and away from Niko, placing him on the bed closest to them. “Fen,” Harry said grumpily, though he giggled a little when Niko tried to climb up on the bed with him and had to be lifted up and away by Damon. 

“But I want to sit with Harry,” Niko said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest; he really liked all the pack, but he didn’t get to see Harry much, or spend much time with him. He didn’t really know why, but he liked being close to Harry, it made him feel comfortable, safe. 

“In a minute,” Damon said, holding the young pup in his arms, not willing to put him down; his years raising Clay and helping take care of Harry had taught him about the stubbornness of young children and he was sure that the moment Niko’s feet touched the floor, the ten year old would head straight for Harry. 

“Roll up your jumper,” Poppy instructed, her tone impatient; there were far too many werewolves in her hospital wing for her liking and she wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible. Harry did what he was instructed, the watchful eyes of Fenrir, Damon, Niko and Dumbledore all upon him. 

Poppy, with a wave of her wand, did what she had to do. Harry, knowing what the result was going to be, stuck his tongue out at Niko who giggled. The young boy squirmed in Damon’s arms. Finally, when Poppy stowed her wand back in her robes, the ten year old was placed back on his own two feet and, just as Damon had predicted, headed straight for Harry; this time he was allowed to climb on to the bed and cuddle into Harry’s side. 

“Well?” Dumbledore asked impatiently. He didn’t want to have to spend the whole day dealing with this if he could help it. He needed to know one way or another so he knew how the next moves he was planning to make were going to play out. 

“He is not pregnant,” Poppy said with a nod of approval. 

“Told you,” Harry said with a tone of authority. “And you needn’t look so bloody pleased,” he snapped at the nurse, “just because I’m not now doesn’t mean anything; I will be one day and I’ll be proud to have my mate’s pups growing in my belly.” 

“Enough,” Fenrir said gently, looking at his mate with pride. He had been a little saddened to learn that Harry wasn’t pregnant; he knew that it was stupid to feel that way because he knew that it was bad timing all round, but hearing Harry put the healer back in her place and tell her that he would have their children one day made him very proud of his little mate. 

“So you want to explain why this Cedric thought you were pregnant?” Damon asked, feeling a lot more at ease now that he knew for certain that Harry wasn’t. 

“Erm… not especially,” Harry said cheekily with a wry smile on his face, and Niko giggled a little again.

“The student who came to speak to me did seem quite certain,” the headmaster commented, also rather curious as to why Mr Diggory had told him such a thing when it was clearly untrue; he had noticed that something had been going on between Harry and the head boy all term, but he hadn’t been at all sure what. “He mentioned a potion you were researching, one to be taken whilst pregnant.”

A look of understanding crossed Fenrir’s face at these words, a few of the pieces falling into place, though the Alpha remained silent. He strongly suspected that Harry had been reading about the potion for Callie and doing the research that the submissive had promised Jenson he would do. Though he wasn’t quite sure how it had led to such a big misunderstanding, he did rather suspect that Harry’s playful, troublesome nature was at least partially responsible.

“I was just reading,” Harry said with a sigh and a shrug. “That’s what most people do in the library, you know. It’s hardly my fault if nosey head boy’s peer over my shoulder and pry into things that have nothing to do with them,” he added, throwing a dirty look at the headmaster. “If you aren’t satisfied with the validity of the information your spies are providing, you should probably take that up with them,” he said with false sweetness. 

“I am not spying on you, Harry,” Dumbledore said softly, clearly wanting to smooth the feathers he had ruffled; it was clear that the teenager was not at all pleased with having been summoned to the medical wing for the test.

“And I think we are all satisfied that I am not pregnant,” Harry said, knowing full well that the headmaster was watching him very closely, but not really in the mood to argue over it. “So maybe I can have a few minutes with my pack mates before I have to go to class, given that there isn’t going to be time for me to get to breakfast now anyway,” Harry requested, thinking that the headmaster could at least grant him that much, with all the trouble he had caused. He really wanted to be able to talk to Fenrir and Damon without Dumbledore hanging over them, not least because Damon looked like he had plenty more questions to ask yet.

“I shall be in my office, unless there is anything else, headmaster,” Poppy said, looking to Dumbledore; she felt no need to stick around and get involved in these werewolves’ business, and was more than happy to leave the headmaster to deal with them if possible. 

“Thank you, Poppy,” Dumbledore said with a nod, and watched for a moment as the nurse turned and headed off down to the other end of the room. “I shall leave you to speak for a moment, but non-students are not permitted to wander the school, and so I ask you to leave before Harry has to go to class,” the headmaster said to Damon and Fenrir.

“Can I go to classes with you?” Niko asked, looking up at Harry hopefully. “I’ll be super good, you won’t even know that I’m there.” 

“You are to take the boy with you when you leave,” Dumbledore said firmly to Damon and Fenrir, not at all happy with the young boy’s suggestion.

“I don’t like you already,” Niko said to the headmaster, sticking his tongue out at him while happily nestled in Harry’s arms. 

“Oh, don’t worry, nobody likes him,” Harry told Niko in a rather loud whisper. “He rather tends to outstay his welcome,” he added pointedly, meeting Dumbledore’s eye.

The headmaster didn’t even look particularly bothered though, ignoring Harry’s words. “Be wary; Voldemort will only want to capture you more if he really does think you pregnant,” Dumbledore stated, wanting to impress upon the teenager the seriousness of the situation. “He’ll believe you to be weaker,” he added.

“Which means no more gallivanting around outside of the castle,” Damon said, with a nod of his head. For once he actually agreed with the headmaster; Harry was definitely in even more danger than before, and he couldn’t even bear thinking about what might happen to the submissive if he was caught. 

“No going anywhere alone,” Fenrir said sternly, making his words an order as he met Harry’s eyes and he was glad to see the submissive give a small nod that was enough for him to know that his young mate had understood.

“Maybe I should keep this young man with me, you know for protection,” Harry said with a smile, when the ten year old looked up at him in concern, obviously having picked up on the serious tension that was in the room.

“I’ll protect him,” Niko said, sitting up on his knees and puffing out his chest, putting his fists into the air to fight of imaginary bad guys, making Harry laugh and pull the small boy back down to him. Dumbledore didn’t look at all amused at their antics and the headmaster’s face was pinched in annoyance as he turned to leave them to it; he had better things to be doing than watching these werewolves.

“This is serious, Harry,” Damon said with a sigh once the headmaster had left; the teenager had always been one to brush things off, and he didn’t think they could allow that to happen this time. 

“He knows,” Fenrir stated confidently, receiving a small smile from the submissive. He was quite certain that the playfulness of his mate’s words had been for Niko’s sake rather than lack of understanding. Harry knew how much trouble he was in with the war and with Voldemort. He was under no delusion about just how serious the whole situation was. 

“I do have one question for you though, Harry,” Damon said. “If you’re not pregnant, why on earth were you looking at pregnancy potions at all?”

Harry looked to Fenrir, lost for words. It was not his place to say anything about Callie and Jenson expecting a baby. He knew that Callie wanted to tell Damon herself and clearly she had not found a moment to do that yet, or hadn’t wanted to find a moment. Either way, that was her business and it wasn’t for him to spill the beans. 

“I think that is a conversation you need to have with Jenson,” Fenrir said, knowing that it was not his mate’s responsibility to be telling Damon this. He knew that he had said too much in just that one sentence but he was sick of secrets and lies in his pack; the fact that Callie was having a baby needed to come out sooner rather than later. At least this way the fallout of the secret being told would come back to him and not on Harry, who had enough to be worrying about. 

“Jenson?” Damon questioned, having a sinking feeling in his gut about what might be going on. “Why would this have anything to do with Jenson?” 

“You need to have the conversation with him,” Fenrir repeated, determined to say no more on the matter. It was clear, however, just from the way that Damon was acting, that he wanted to go home sooner rather than later and get some answers. 

“Please can I stay with Harry,” Niko pleaded when he realised that they would need to be heading back to the territory fairly soon. “I’ll be good and protect him, please.” 

“You can’t,” Harry said sadly, “I wish you could though, I love it when you’re here. Fenrir will look after you though and I’ll be home again soon. The full moon is only two weeks away,” Harry told him with a smile, “We can play as much as you like then, I can’t wait to see you as a little wolf.” 

“Thanks, Mum,” Niko said, his eyes going a little wide and turning to look at Harry as he realised what he had said. “I’m sorry,” he added quickly looking very apologetic. “I meant Harry, didn’t mean to say that… sorry,” he went on, looking embarrassed and a little bit scared, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Harry said softly. He had been a little taken aback by being called that and, as odd as it sounded, he found he didn’t really mind it in the slightest; he sort of liked it a little bit even. “I didn’t mind,” he told the ten year old, running his fingers through Niko’s dark hair gently, hoping to ease his embarrassment. 

“Was stupid,” Niko mumbled, his voice muffled due to his face still being pressed into Harry’s shoulder. “You remind me of her,” he admitted shyly, glancing up at Harry, a little worried that he might offend him.

“You can call me that if you want,” Harry said, surprising himself a little with his own words; he hadn’t really intended to say that, and quickly looked to Fenrir to see if this was alright. However, he saw that the Alpha had a small, pleased smile on his face, which to Harry meant that it was more than alright. 

“I don’t know why but I feel calm when I’m close to you,” Niko said quietly, feeling better now that it was obvious that Harry wasn’t even a little bit upset with him. He had liked Aiden, and he liked Tessie and the other pack members too, they all made him feel safe, but it was different with Harry; Harry felt like home.

“Is it the same near the Alpha?” Damon questioned curiously. Niko scrunched up his nose in thought, and sat up a little more to look at Fenrir properly. 

“Sort of,” he said with a pensive frown in his face and looking slightly terrified at admitting this; he wasn’t quite sure how to explain what he was feeling, but it seemed that Damon understood enough anyway, because he smiled kindly and nodded.

They didn’t have long before Harry had to head off to class and it felt like no time at all, before Harry had to force both himself and Niko out of the bed, and was hugging the ten year old, promising that the next two weeks would fly by.

“Harry might not be pregnant,” Damon said to Fenrir, who was stood next to him, “but it looks like you might have gained a son today anyway, Daddy,” he pointed out teasingly, watching the way that Harry fused over the young dominant. He understood the bond that Niko and Harry seemed to have made with each other, he remembered what that felt like clear as day, because the love he had felt for Clayton the moment that Fenrir had handed him over was something he would never forget for as long as he lived.

“Maybe,” Fenrir grunted, his eyes still fixed on Harry, though Damon didn’t miss the way that his best friend was looking at Harry and Niko; he felt confident that the young dominant was going to end up as the Alpha’s son whether Fenrir was ready to accept that yet or not.

“We should go,” Damon said, realising that Harry was going to continue to fuss over the ten year old, and Fenrir was going to let him, unless he stepped in and stopped them. “Come on, Niko,” he encouraged, “we’ll see Harry soon.” 

“Can’t you come with us?” Niko asked, looking up at Harry pleadingly as the bell rang, signalling that it was time for class. 

“I can’t but I’ll see you soon,” Harry promised, giving Niko one last hug before dashing off towards the door, knowing that he was probably going to be late for the start of class as it was. However, despite his haste, he didn’t miss the way that the moment he was gone the ten year old gravitated over to Fenrir and leant into the Alpha’s side looking a little sad. Harry also didn’t miss the hand that went to rest on the young pup’s shoulder, comforting him. In that moment Harry couldn’t have been prouder of his mate.

FGHP

“You,” Damon shouted, pointing at Jenson, “a word,” he growled storming off towards the edge of the forest, simply expecting for the Beta to follow him. Fenrir, Damon and Niko had only just appeared back in the clearing from the apparition point and no one had even had the chance to acknowledge that they were back before Damon had started screaming. 

“Alpha?” Jenson asked carefully, getting to his feet, ready to do if that was what Fenrir wanted him to do. 

“Talk to him,” Fenrir said, “but keep it in the clearing,” he instructed, knowing that this was likely to end up in a fight. He didn’t want the two of them beating each other unconscious if he could help it. He needed the two of them to be in good form just in case the strays or Voldemort decided to attack them. 

“What’s going on?” Jenson asked, looking worried as he approached Damon.

“You tell me,” Damon asked, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest, mostly to keep himself from punching Jenson at least until he had confirmation of his suspicions. “I think I have a fair idea, but I want to hear you damn well say it,” he went on.

“Damon…” Jenson said slowly, feeling rather confused. “Are the pups okay?” he asked; the last thing he knew, Fenrir and Damon had gone to Hogwarts for something to do with Harry.

“They’re fine, but apparently Harry was reading up on a few specialised potions and it is you that I need to ask about why,” Damon told him.

“Oh…” Jenson said, understanding creeping in and unable to keep from glancing at where Callie was sat talking with Jaylon and Tessie. “We were going to tell you...” he said honestly.

“Tell me what?” Damon asked; his heart was hammering in his chest, certain now that he knew what was going on but determined to make Jenson actually say the words. 

“Callie… she’s pregnant,” Jenson said, his voice soft, apologetic. He knew full well what it was like to worry about Callie, he spent half his life doing just that, and he knew that Damon had been doing so since she had been four years old.

Damon didn’t say anything; he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the Beta wolf’s face with full force. He didn’t hold back at all; he was furious and he wanted to hurt Jenson, badly. Jenson, however, did nothing to block the blow; he felt he had deserved it anyway, for having got his precious mate into such a situation.

“Damon!” Callie screamed in shock, getting to her feet and hurrying over towards them. She really hated that her brother and mate kept on insisting on hitting one another.

“Callie, I’m fine,” Jenson said, raising his hand to rub over his now painfully aching jaw. “You get that one for free,” he said to Damon. “I didn’t mean for this to happen and you don’t have to tell me how dangerous this could be, but that’s what the potions are for, the one that Harry is working on.” The beta understood Damon’s concerns, fear, worries, but he always wanted it to be clear that he was doing everything he could for her.

“And this is what has made her so sick lately?” Damon demanded to know, stepping closer to Jenson, feeling ready to hit him again for having made his sister so unwell. Callie, however, was having none of it, and pushed herself between the pair of them the moment she reached them.

“Stop this,” she insisted, trying to push Damon back. “This wasn’t planned, it just happened, Damon, and we want this baby, so I am not going to let you ruin this for us.” She could already see Fenrir heading towards them; apparently the Alpha was happy to let the two men punch each other, but he wasn’t going to let her fight her own battle. “Stay out of this, Fenrir,” she snapped, turning and pointing at him, a fierce expression on her face.

“You shouldn’t have let this happen,” Damon told Jenson, wrapping an arm around Callie, and moving his sister out from between them; he too had seem Fenrir heading their way and easily let the Alpha take over his hold on her a second later.

“Arr, let go!” Callie exclaimed, not liking being manhandled by either of them one bit. Sometimes she really hated the way that dominants thought they always had to get their own way, and would just use their sheer strength to get it. “Fenrir Greyback, you let go of me right now,” she argued, struggling against the Alpha, as he moved her away from her brother and mate, Damon taking another swing at Jenson a second later, the two dominants growling at each other now.

“No,” Fenrir said firmly. “Let them fight if they need to.” As far as he was concerned Damon and Jenson needed to settle this and he would not consider letting any of the submissives close to to such a thing, certainly not a pregnant one.

“No, I don’t want them fighting!” she shouted, trying to pry the Alpha’s arms from around her. “Harry’s right, you are an oaf,” she said angrily, as she kicked him in the shin.

“Then go,” Fenrir said, releasing her quite suddenly, and Callie actually almost fell over with the surprise of it, grabbing the Alpha’s arm to catch herself, looking up at him in surprise. “Try and stop them and you will lose the baby,” he added and the Alpha’s harsh words made her pause; she turned to see her mate and brother going for each other for what felt like the hundredth time. The two of them were never going to see eye to eye, she had accepted that, but she still hated it when they got like this. 

A hand came to rest upon her stomach, tears falling down her face. She loved this little thing growing inside of her, their little Jelly Bean; the thought of losing it was more than she could handle. Fenrir, realising that Callie was not going to put herself in between Damon and Jenson, gently lead her back to the fire so that she could sit down. 

Fenrir was pleased to see that Lukas had a firm hold on Micha, who seemed to be taking deep breaths to keep himself calm and was looking resolutely away from the fight currently going on, apparently unable to stand the sight of his mate fighting with the Beta. Jaylon too was looking a little out of sorts and had pulled his legs up to his chest, buried his head against his knees and was muttering something; Tessie was trying to comfort him, but Fenrir was mostly just glad that the twitchy submissive hadn’t tried to make a run for it. 

“Why are they fighting?” Niko asked, coming over and tucking himself into Fenrir’s side and looking up at the Alpha. He had seen a lot of fights in Gideon’s pack, them doing things to each other which he didn’t really understand, and while this wasn’t nearly as bad as what he had seen there, he actually liked Jenson and Damon and didn’t want to see either of them hurt.

“I’m going to have a baby,” Callie said softly, preferring to focus on Niko that what was going on a little way across the clearing, “and both Damon and Jenson are scared that it is making me very unwell,” she tried to explain. “They just aren’t very good at dealing with things that upset them.”

“Well that’s pretty stupid,” Niko said bluntly, glancing back over to where the two dominant were now mostly just glaring at each other and holding onto injured parts of their bodies, apparently done with throwing punches.

Callie chuckled. “I couldn’t have said it better myself,” she told him, knowing full well that it was likely Niko might be no different when he was older, it was just the way that most dominants were, it was in their blood. 

“If Harry was here, he could have stopped them,” Micha said confidently with a frown on his face at the sight of his injured mate; Lukas had released him now that Damon and Jenson were done hitting each other.

“That’s because Harry is awesome,” Niko said turning to face Micha with a grin, but staying safely tucked against Fenrir’s side. “He would have just walked right in there and fixed it,” he said, turning to look up at the Alpha.

“Hmm,” Fenrir hummed, “he shouldn’t.” He knew that Micha and Niko were probably right, that was almost certainly what Harry would have done, but he didn’t like the idea that his submissive would have put himself in such danger. “That would be stupid too,” the Alpha said pointedly.

“We are all allowed to be a little stupid sometimes,” Callie said with a sigh, as she took in the sight of her brother and mate who were both now heading over towards her, and looking in need of some healing. “Some of us are just better at being stupid than others,” she added with a wink at Niko, making both him and Micha chuckle, before she headed towards Damon and Jenson, pulling out her wand, ready to start working out what would need healing.

FGHP

With Harry having been sent to the hospital wing that morning, Romy had promised to go straight to the library after classes finished for lunch and wait for both her pack brothers there. There was no doubt that the three of them would have a lot to talk about; Romy was certainly keen to know what had happened once Harry had been summoned to the hospital wing.

However, clearly, Clay and Harry had become distracted as they were a little late. Knowing her pack brothers it was probably by something shiny. Not that Romy minded this, she had opened the book she was reading and was sat quite contently, until she was joined by someone that was rather unwelcome. 

“You’re going to stop dating Clayton,” Hermione hissed at her threateningly. 

“Excuse me,” Romy said, lowering her book so that she could see the girl sat opposite her at the table. No one else was around, the other students having clearly decided that lunch was far more important than studying. 

“You’re going to stop dating Clayton,” Hermione repeated, glaring at the younger girl, not scared of her in the least. She didn’t even really want Clay anymore but she did really want to make them all suffer, particularly after the humiliation on Valentine’s day. 

“And why would I do that?” Romy asked casually, closing her book and placing it to one side before folding her hands together and returning the glare, though smiling sweetly as she did. 

“Because if you don’t I’m going to tell everyone what you are,” Hermione said with a sickly sweet grin of her own. She thought that she had the upper hand here, she thought that she had won, she honestly didn’t believe that Romy would be able to find a way out of this one. 

“You truly have no idea who you’re messing with,” Romy said with a laugh. The threat was laughable; there were so many people who knew what they were already and everything was so much more complicated than what Hermione believed it to be. “You have no idea and honestly, I envy how stupidly naïve you are,” she continued, loving the sly digs she was able to get in. “Go right ahead, you’re just an insignificant little girl who thinks too much of herself, so do your worst.” 

Hermione gaped at Romy open mouthed for a few seconds, unable to believe that she had just been dismissed as insignificant by such a foul and disgusting beast. “I’m going to make you regret this,” Hermione said as she got to her feet, “you wait and see.” With this said she turned and stormed out of the library, barging past Clayton and Harry, who were just on their way in. 

“What’s her problem?” Harry said as he took the seat that Hermione had just vacated, Clay sitting beside Romy and handing out the food he had brought up from the great hall. 

Romy sighed, knowing that she would have to take the threat seriously no matter how insignificant Hermione was to the grand scheme of things. “She just threatened to expose us if I didn’t stop dating you,” Romy explained and then quickly had to put a hand on Clay to stop him from standing up and going after her. 

“Why would she do that?” Harry asked, feeling rather concerned about this. He didn’t want everyone finding out what they were, it could mean very bad things for them as a family. Fenrir had been very clear that they were meant to hide what they were as best as they possibly could. 

“I don’t know,” Romy said with a shrug, “I mean she had that crush on Clay a while back but it couldn’t still be that, you would have thought that she’d have learnt how much of a bone head he is by now,” Romy said. 

“Hey!” Clay protested, scowling at Romy for this, though she turned and gave his a brief kiss to the lips as a way of an apology before turning back to Harry. 

“Surely this isn’t over that stupid Valentine’s day prank?” Harry pondered, wondering how she would have found out that it was them. Though there were a few other reasons that she might want to get to them, nothing so extreme as to threaten to expose them. 

“I don’t know, maybe” Romy said with a shrug. “And if this is about me slapping her then I didn’t think I actually hit her that hard. Plus she deserved it. I honestly don’t know what her problem with us is, but she just seems so bitter about… well, everything.” 

“We’re going to have to tell Fenrir,” Harry said with a sigh, thinking that his mate had enough on his mind without worrying about this as well. “I’ll get Remus to pass on a message. As much as I want to go home, this isn’t that much of an emergency and it’ll get Remus back in the territory; he needs to spend more time there.” 

“You know, he might just not want to be part of the pack,” Clay said pointedly as he pushed the sandwiches over to Harry and then to Romy too as neither of them had started eating yet and he wanted to make sure that they did before their afternoon classes started. 

“He does,” Harry said with certainty, “besides, it’ll be good for him.” He was so sure that it would be good for Remus to join them; Harry was worried that the professor was still taking the potion but that was a problem for another time, they had so many more to deal with right now. 

“I agree with telling Remus about Granger,” Romy said, wanting to get the conversation back on point; as much as she thought Harry was right about the pack being good for Remus, it wasn’t something she thought they should debate at the moment. “At least then Fenrir will be able to help us sort out what to do. We can’t do everything ourselves.” 

Harry and Clay both nodded their agreement to that. “I’ll go see him after classes finish today,” Harry told them, and Romy was pleased that Harry had finally come to realise that he couldn’t do everything on his own, that he would, on occasion, need a little help. 

FGHP

By the time Arithmancy, Harry’s final lesson of the day, finished, he was starting to second guess his decision to go and talk to Remus; he knew that he had to do so, that it was for the best and that he had promised his pack siblings that he would, but he suspected that the professor would want to talk about other things too. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk about other things, or that they didn’t have other things they should be talking about, but it would be the first time that the two of them would sit down together and talk properly since both the debacle with the Ministry and Remus’ visit to the pack. Things were somewhat different now and Harry realised that he might actually be nervous.

“You going to talk with Remus?” Clay asked, noticing how distracted Harry was as they packed up their books at the end of the lesson.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, there are a few other things I want to talk to him about, so might take a while,” he told his best friend. “I’ll just meet you at dinner if I don’t find you before then.” 

“I could walk with you to his office if you like,” Clay offered; he still felt a little uncertain letting Harry go wander off alone around the castle, even though it happened fairly often. Harry, however, just glared at him for that suggestion. “Yeah, okay, I’ll see you at dinner,” he said with a resigned sigh as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

“See you later,” Harry said, giving Draco a quick wave too as he hurried from the classroom, moving passed the dawdling students in the corridors and heading towards Remus’ office.

He knocked loudly when he reached the door and waited, but there was no answer. He frowned; of course he had known that there was no guarantee that the professor would be in, probably having just finished a class of his own, but having talked himself into actually speaking with Remus he was now determined to do so. Deciding to try a little patience for once, he leaned against the wall and waited, mulling over the things he wanted to discuss when the professor did show up.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he heard a familiar voice. “Harry, is everything alright?” Remus asked, as he approached. He was carrying a stack of papers ready for marking and struggling with them; he had been hoping to get them done over dinner but it didn't look like that wasn’t going to happen.

Harry looked up at the sound of his name, breaking from his thoughts and smiled at the expression of genuine concern on the professor’s face. He was rather glad that Lupin had appeared when he had because in truth he had almost talked himself out of talking to him at all.

“Yeah, fine, more or less, the usual, you know,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, as he pushed off from the wall, offering the professor a hand with the stack of papers that he was carrying. “I could do with talking to you though,” he added, as Remus unlocked the door to his office now that his hands were free. 

“Of course, come in,” the professor said without hesitation, opening the door and waving Harry in before him, following after and shutting the door behind them as Harry placed the papers down on the professor’s desk. “What can I do for you today?” he asked, as he stepped passed Harry and around the desk, dropping his briefcase onto the surface and looking up at the teenager with a kind smile. He always rather liked it when the teenager came to see him, it was far preferable to watching him with the Alpha that was for sure. 

“Well, mostly I was hoping you would take a message to Fenrir for me,” Harry said, looking both hopeful and a little guilty. He knew that he had only come here because he wanted something but he knew that it needed to be done. “It’s important,” he added, when the professor frowned and looked unconvinced. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t.” 

“What’s the message? If I think it’s important then I’ll pass it on,” Remus said, not about to sign himself up as Harry and Fenrir’s personal messenger boy without good cause. He didn’t really fancy going to the territory again so soon after his last trip, especially without Harry and being uninvited but he didn’t want to upset Harry either. There was very little that he wouldn’t do for the teenager. 

“It might be nothing but one of the Gryffindor girls is threatening to tell everyone what we are,” Harry told him, wanting to show that he wasn’t being frivolous with what he wanted to tell Fenrir. “We’re not even sure why she is doing it but Romy seemed sure that she’s serious.”

“That is certainly far from ideal,” Remus agreed, frowning all the more as he took a seat behind his desk, as gesturing for Harry to sit down as well. He could understand now why it was that Harry wanted him to pass this message on, he could agree that it was as important as the teenager had said it was and knew that he would do as he had been asked. 

“So, will you tell him?” Harry asked hopefully, looking at the Professor pleadingly. Remus sighed, knowing that he would have to; it wasn’t like they could allow this girl to get away with telling the Wizarding world what they were. 

“Yes,” he said, “I’ll go this evening when I know that Dumbledore won’t notice my absence,” he agreed. “Though, speaking of the headmaster, I do have some other news for you. I think I might have found one of your Horcruxes but I can’t be sure. Let me check a final few things but it would mean being a step closer to ending this.” 

“That would be amazing, how did you find it?” Harry asked curiously. He and Dumbledore had not been having much luck on the hunt for Horcruxes, though he wasn’t sure what the headmaster was doing to find them, he sure wasn’t actively looking. 

“The fake locket had that note with the initials R.A.B., and I think I know who they belong to; if I’m right I know exactly where the locket is,” Remus said with a smile. He was fairly sure he had even seen the locket Harry was looking for with his own eyes, but he wanted to have a chance to compare it to the fake one before taking either Harry or Dumbledore to deal with it. 

“I should probably let Dumbledore know,” Harry said, sounding rather regretful about this, but he didn’t have what he would need to destroy the Horcrux, and wouldn’t burden Remus with such a thing, which left him with little choice really. 

“When speaking with the headmaster you might want to ask him about James’ cloak,” Remus said a little stiffly. He had been meaning to talk to Dumbledore about the invisibility cloak for some time, and was now more keen than ever to see it returned to Harry, its rightful owner. 

“Why?” Harry asked, looking confused. “I really don’t need some hand-me-down clothing; I might be a werewolf, but that doesn’t mean I am completely poor.” 

“No, you miss-understand me,” Remus said with a chuckle, leaning forward slightly and fixing Harry with an intense look. “This is a very special cloak, and one that is rightfully yours. Mention it to Dumbledore, he will know what you mean.

“I know you want me to be James’ son,” Harry said with a sigh, “but I’m not really. I’m never going to be,” he added; he really didn’t feel that he was at all entitled to this man’s precious possessions. “Look, you were his best friend, right? You loved each other, so why don’t you have it. It would probably mean more to you anyway.”

“It is an invisibility cloak,” Remus said, feeling a little exasperated with the teenager in front of him. “The best one I have ever seen, and something that I hope will be of use to you, given all the dangers you seem to manage to constantly find. I have something else I am hoping to give you too, something your father and I created, but I am having a little trouble locating it. But I am determined,” he added with a smile.

“I’m still not sure I feel comfortable taking it,” Harry said, wanting to make sure that Remus understood that he didn’t just want to take things because he could, he wasn’t like that. 

“James would want you to have these things, I want you to have these things,” Remus said with a smile. “How about I make you a deal, you take the cloak and this other thing, if I can find it and I’ll take your message to Fenrir for you.”

“That’s hardly fair, you already promised,” Harry protested. “I thought you Gryffindors didn’t know how to play sneaky,” he grumbled lightly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

“Just because we don’t do it often doesn’t mean we don’t know how,” Remus said with a small smirk on his lips. “Do we have a deal?”

Harry sighed. “Fine, we have a deal,” he said, smiling right back. He rather liked the way that Lupin thought; he could respect the underhanded Slytherin nature that the man seemed to have. “If you need a hand with that Horcrux, I don’t mind going with you,” Harry offered as an afterthought, seeing as it was his part of the vow he thought he should offer. 

“No, I think I can handle this one,” Remus said with a fond smile. “Besides I don’t think Fenrir would be too pleased if he learnt that I was dragging you off hunting Horcruxes; no, you leave this to me.” 

“Oh alright,” Harry said with a sigh. “Just tell me if you need help,” he said as he got up, deciding that it was time for dinner. His stomach was protesting loudly at the lack of food he had eaten today. Skipping breakfast and only having half a sandwich for lunch was not enough. “Are you coming to dinner?” 

“No, not yet, I have some papers to mark first; you go ahead and I’ll see you later,” Remus said with a smile and a nod of his head. He really did have a lot of work to catch up on and in truth, with the nerves he was now feeling about visiting the pack alone, he found he wasn’t particularly hungry any more. 

FGHP

It was well into the evening by the time Remus was finished with all the marking he had to get done and he ran out of excuses to put off visiting the Greyback pack. With a resigned sigh he downed the dregs of the glass of wine he had had an elf bring him, and got to his feet. 

Throwing the floo powder into the fireplace Remus shouted out the name of Lukas’ house, not expecting for the young man to be there. He was sadly mistaken, however, and discovered that Lukas was entertaining a young lady; though fortunately the two of them had been in the kitchen at the time. Remus had made a rather swift exit at that point, not wanting to disturb whatever was going on between the two of them. It wasn’t like he had warned them that he was coming so he tried not to think about it and apparated the last way to the territory. 

He was halfway to the clearing when he spotted two large dominant wolves heading quickly in his direction. He recognised Jenson and Damon easily and was glad to see them slow down when they got close enough to identify him; presumably they had heard someone arriving in the territory unexpectedly and Fenrir had sent them to confront the intruder.

“I just need to speak with Fenrir,” Remus said clearly, not entirely sure if there was some kind of protocol with arriving unannounced in a pack’s territory, but wanted to make his intentions clear so that there would be no misunderstandings.

“The pups, are they okay?” Jenson asked urgently, his first thought being that something had happened and they had thought sending Remus to them would be the quickest way to contact them.

“They’re fine, I am simply passing on a message to Fenrir on Harry’s behalf,” he explained as he reached the two men and the three of them started to head towards the clearing together. Remus was feeling increasingly nervous as he got closer to the fire where he could see all the other pack members, apart from Lukas, gathered. 

“He has a message from Harry,” Jenson explained as the three of them approached the others, the pack turning to watch curiously at the unexpected company.

“What’s the message?” Fenrir asked, getting up from his seat where little Niko had been sat beside him. It looked like Callie and Tessie had been about to serve up dinner and it made Remus feel even more awkward and unwelcome that he had interrupted their meal. 

“A girl at school has figured out what they are and has threatened to expose them,” Remus explained once the Alpha was close enough. Neither Damon or Jenson had moved away and seeing as Fenrir had made no move to dismiss them he figured that it was alright for them to be there. 

“Ah,” Jenson said with a frown. “Do we know who she is?” 

“Harry didn’t say but I’m sure that he does,” Remus said. “I’m just not sure what can be done if this girl is determined. I think he just wanted for you to be kept informed.” 

Fenrir gave a small, curt nod to Remus, pleased that his little mate had thought to send Remus with word about what was happening to give them a chance to prepare. He couldn’t have been more proud of Harry than he was in that moment. He was also pleased that Remus had felt enough part of the pack that he had been willing to come alone; Fenrir was going to take that as a positive sign.

“I don’t think that there is much we can do,” Damon said with a sigh; short of storming the castle and confronting who ever this girl was and potentially killing her to keep her mouth shut there wasn't anything they could do to stop her.

“I’ll talk to the headmaster, see what he can do,” Remus said and Fenrir nodded his agreement, thinking that this was possibly the only thing that could be done. It wasn’t something that Fenrir wanted to happen, not with the prejudice against their kind and especially not when Harry was so far away from him but they would have to deal with it if and when it happened.

“Thank you,” Fenrir said, wanting to make it clear that he appreciated the effort that Remus had gone through to bring Harry’s message here when he really didn’t have to. Then, having nothing more to say, he turned and went to sit back down. 

“Remus, have you had dinner?” Callie asked as the newest addition to the pack started to bid his farewell to Jenson and Damon, thinking that it was probably for the best to make a quick exit now that he had done what he came here to do. 

Remus looked slightly taken aback at being asked; he hadn’t been expecting it, though now that Callie had asked he wasn’t exactly surprised, they were all so nice and welcoming too. “No, but I’m fine, honestly,” he said with a small smile, really wanting to just get back to the castle and retreat back to his personal rooms. 

“Nonsense, you’ll stay and eat,” Callie said dismissively as Tessie fetched another bowl and dished up some of the stew they had been making, for him. They were not going to take no for an answer. The man looked half starved and weak, he really needed to be fed up a little if he was going to be a strong member of the pack. 

“It’s quite alright, I should be getting back,” Remus said insistently, however his manners were winning out; he knew that he couldn’t keep refusing if they were going to be so insistent that he stay. He had nothing against any of them, he rather liked them all, he just felt somewhat uncomfortable being there. 

“Just stay and eat,” Jenson said moodily as he took his seat back with the rest of the pack. “She won’t stop fussing if you don’t,” he added as he accepted his bowl of food from Tessie. Jaylon was helping to dish out the food too but he wouldn’t go near the likes of Jenson, Damon or Fenrir yet. 

“Honestly, I really shouldn’t,” Remus said, his last ditch attempt to politely decline, though he knew that it wasn’t going to work; Callie was giving him a look that told him he wasn’t going to be going anywhere. 

“Sit down, shut up and eat,” Damon said with a smile; he had gone back to Micha who couldn’t help but share a chaste kiss with him despite the fact they had not been separated long at all. 

“Why didn’t Harry come with you?” Niko suddenly asked, bounding up to Remus and giving him his best puppy dog eyes as he dragged the older man over to the fire to sit down before Remus could protest any further. 

“Harry is probably doing his homework,” Remus said as he took a seat on one of the log benches, Niko on one side and Tessie on his other, “that, or causing mischief,” he added with a small smile to the little hyperactive boy. Tessie had a small and rather scared boy on her other side who was watching him rather curiously and Remus couldn’t help be fascinated by him. 

Somehow in all the festivities of his last trip here this particular young man had gone unnoticed. He knew that he had been there, seen him clinging to Tessie even but he hadn’t seen him up close. Remus smiled at the scared looking teenager as Callie passed him a bowl of steaming stew that honestly smelt wonderful.

“Thank you,” Remus said to her with a smile, “this looks wonderful.” 

“Does anyone know where Lukas is? He was meant to be home by now,” Callie said, looking around at the pack, wondering if he had checked in with any of them, however, she was met with a lot of blank expressions and shakes of heads. 

“I didn’t see him,” Remus said, his cheeks flushing scarlet a little as he said this and unable to meet Callie’s eyes as he said this, “but he seemed to be entertaining a young lady at his house.” 

At this Micha couldn’t help but giggle a little as a look of realisation passed across Callie’s face. “Never mind, I’m sure he’s already eaten then,” she said. 

“Yeah, I bet he has,” Jenson said with a snort of amusement, which only managed to earn him a clip round the ear from his mate and a disapproving glare. 

“Don’t be so vulgar,” Callie said sternly before settling herself down beside her mate. Even though they were all making an effort the atmosphere was still a little tense in the pack. The fight between Damon and Jenson, although over, was not easily forgotten and there was still an awful lot of tension residing between the two of them. 

The whole pack, apart from Clay and Remus, were now aware that she was pregnant, explanations having been demanded in the aftermath of their fight, and they had all been really excited for her; Callie was still a little unsure about them all knowing, given all her worries, but their happiness for her and Jenson was heart-warming. She had particularly enjoyed the moment when Niko had hurried over to her, once Tessie had explained it to him where the baby was, and pressed an ear against her belly as though he might be able to hear the growing child inside.

It was rather worrying that the pups might be outed as werewolves given the attitudes of wizards, and Callie had fears for what difficulties her unborn child would also face because of those prejudices, but here, with their pack, their family, there was just love for each other, and she really hoped that that could be enough.

“Am I missing something?” Remus asked curiously, looking around at the other pack members to see if he could figure out what it was that he was apparently out of the loop on. From the comments about Lukas’ activities with his female friend to the obvious tension between two of the highest ranking pack dominants he knew that all was not completely harmonious within the Greyback pack. 

“There was just a bit of a fight between my idiot mate and idiot brother,” Callie said fondly, glaring slightly at the dominants in question. “Nothing to worry about,” she assured him. “Happens sometimes, what with having so many dominant werewolves living together.”

Remus didn’t look convinced, and cast his eyes over Damon and Jenson, but if they had done each other any injuries, then it looked like they had been healed by someone already. He found the way that Callie spoke so casually about such violence between the pack members a little worrying. “Does this happen often?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Not without good reason,” Damon said, throwing Jenson a look that plainly said he still was not really okay with the Beta wolf having got his little sister pregnant. 

“Callie’s going to have a baby!” Niko said excitedly, clearly pleased to be able to contribute something to the conversation the older pack members were having.

“Oh, wow,” Remus said, turning back to Callie and Jenson again. “Congratulations,” he told them earnestly; he could tell from the expression on Jenson’s face in particular, how excited the man was about the baby, and he honestly thought that the two of them would be excellent parents, just like they were to Romy. He had always feared the idea of having a child himself, worried they would be a werewolf too, but here, with the pack and with two werewolf parents, he had every faith that the child would grow up safe and happy. 

“Not all of us are rushing to congratulate the happy couple,” Damon said through clenched teeth. He really wanted to be happy for his sister, for Jenson too in some respects, but he was still terrified this was going to be more than Callie’s fairly frail body could handle.

“Enough,” Fenrir snarled, cutting Jenson off before he could do more than open his mouth to speak. He had allowed the two of them to throw punches, knowing that they needed to get it out of their system, but he would not tolerate his pack members making digs at each other. Callie was pregnant and Damon was going to have to get over that fact.

“Fenrir’s right,” Micha said resting a hand on his mate’s thigh lovingly, “you can’t undo what’s been done. Callie is going to make an excellent mother and you get to be an Uncle.”

“Of course she’ll make an excellent mother,” Damon snapped, “if she lives long enough.” He had given half his life to making sure that Callie actually had a life, a future and as much as he wanted her to have a child that would be biologically her own, it simply felt like a gamble, where the price could be her life if it didn't work out. 

Micha looked a little taken aback from the tone his mate had taken with him; he even looked a little hurt by what had been said. “Damon…” he said softly, leaning back a little to stare at his mate in surprise. He understood that Damon was worried about Callie, but he hadn’t expected for those frustrations to be taken out on him.

“I’m sorry, Micha,” Damon said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. “I didn’t mean to snap,” he told Micha, feeling frustrated with himself for not having enough control over his emotions not to take this out on his mate. “Stay here out of trouble,” he instructed to his submissive before giving him a chaste kiss, getting to his feet and storming off into the wood. 

Micha watched his mate go with a heavy heart and resisted the urge to follow. He knew better than to follow his mate when he was in a temper, though that didn’t mean it felt good to sit alone. He was very suddenly not hungry anymore and put his bowl down, feeling miserable. 

“He’ll come around,” Callie said softly, reaching over and squeezing Micha's hand. “You’ll see,” she added with a kind smile, that Micha couldn’t help but return. He just hoped she was right, because he didn’t want to see this get between Damon and his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a few seconds to leave us your thoughts, even the tiniest of reviews can make our day.


	77. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prank causes tensions between the pups and the Gryffindors to rise to breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with the slightly longer than usual wait for this update, real life kept on throwing things at us. However, we got there, and so we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Having discussed it at length the evening before, while the three of them had been in their forest room, Harry, Clay and Romy had come to the conclusion that they were going to ask their Slytherin friends to give them a hand, to help them get ahead of Hermione and her threats. The Slytherins did have a lot more experience with her than they did, after all, given that they had all been in school with her since they were eleven. Harry was hoping that they might know of a weakness, of some way of hurting her that could make her stop coming after them the way she was; though he knew that was a long shot at best.

This was why the three werewolf pups had risen early, Clayton begrudgingly so, and gone down to the Slytherin dormitory to catch the others before they went to breakfast. It was a conversation that they needed to have in privacy and preferably not in the Great Hall. 

Daphne was the first to show up in the common room, with her sister and best friend on either side of her. However, she had taken one look at the three werewolf pups sitting around the fire, waiting and realised that something wasn’t right; immediately she started walking in the opposite direction with Pansy and Astoria, though the latter had had to be dragged away rather forcefully, with a lot of protesting. 

Draco had actually been the first of the boys to get up, though, given the time it took for him to get himself ready for the day, Theo had managed to get up and dressed in the meantime. So it was that the two boys came out into the common room together, only a few minutes after Daphne, Astoria and Pansy had appeared. The two boys were both rather surprised to find the three werewolves sitting there, waiting. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked as soon as he got close to the three of them, realising that there must have been a pretty serious reason for the three werewolves to have gathered themselves together in the Slytherin dormitory before they had even all had breakfast. 

“Hermione Granger has threatened to expose us,” Romy said, answering Draco’s question; there really was no point in beating around the bush on this one. “We need your help to get to her before she is able to do so.” 

“Isn’t this something you need to talk to head honcho Alpha about?” Theo asked causing Clayton to laugh a little at the new name for Fenrir, it was almost as good as some of the ones that Harry had come up with. 

“We’ve got a message to him but I’m not sure what he’s going to be able to do,” Harry said with a frown. He was sure that this would be something that was bothering his mate, not being able to help them this time, and it was making him second guess his decision to tell Fenrir; though he did know that he couldn’t and shouldn’t have kept this from the alpha.  “It isn’t like he can storm the castle and kill her for threatening us,” he said, knowing that Fenrir would probably very much like to actually do exactly that.

“Though I’m sure that he’d like to,” Clay added, echoing Harry’s thoughts. They all knew full well that there was very little that their Alpha wouldn’t have done to protect, not only Harry, but his pack and their home as well. It was a little comforting to know that Fenrir would go to such lengths if need be, but they were all hoping it never would. 

“So how can we help?” Draco asked, looking over his friends, knowing that without question he was going to help them. There was so much binding them together now; he had made his choice some time ago, and he was going to stick to it for as long as he could. The mark burned on his arm might have labelled him as one of Voldemort’s men but he considered himself Harry’s ally, and so there was very little Draco wouldn’t do to help them. He had to believe that Harry could win this war, because it was the only way he could ensure that his family would get to live the lives they deserved; he had to trust Harry because he was asking them to help him just as much, to save his family. 

“We just need a way to shut her up,” Romy said, “preferably without killing or injuring her in anyway.” She wanted to stop the news of their lycanthropy from getting out, but she didn’t really want to resort to such drastic measures.

“Even though we’d like to do just that,” Clay said bitterly. He truly hated this girl; he had wanted to snap her neck himself when Romy had told him what Hermione had wanted in exchange for her keeping her mouth shut. 

“You know she’s probably told the other Gryffindor’s what you are,” Theo said, having no doubt on this. “I mean, she’s not stupid, she’d know that you’d want to shut her up.”

“I agree with Theo,” Draco said with a nod of his head, certain that his friend was right. “She'll want allies, particularly if she is going to try and break a story this huge. She might have even started telling them before she threatened to out you,” he pointed out.

“Not if she actually thought that Romy might bend to her terms,” Harry commented. It was so difficult to tell which thing Granger actually wanted more; they knew that she had been lusting after Clayton since they had first come to Hogwarts, but it was unclear whether she wanted to out them as revenge, or if she really was just using it as leverage to try and break up Romy and Clay.

“Surely she can’t believe that Romy would,” Clay said, a sly grin forming on his face as he pulled his girlfriend into his side. “I mean, who would break up with me, I’m fabulous.” 

“Goof,” Romy said, rolling her eyes and shoving him off her gently, though she stayed sitting close to him. She felt really uncomfortable that her relationship with Clayton had probably been the trigger that had set this all off, and had to remind herself repeatedly that it wasn’t her fault that Granger was so bitter and angry.

“Honestly, I am not sure there is a great deal you can do to stop her,” Theo told them apologetically, knowing how difficult it could make things if their secret really was to get out. “As much as I dislike Granger, there is no denying how smart she is. What?” he asked after a few seconds, when he saw the look of disdain Draco was giving him.

“No, I think Theo’s right about this, Draco,” Harry said with a sigh, flopping back against the sofa. “She's clever and is probably going to have backup plans, for her backup plans.”

“She’s still only human, she has to have a weakness,” Clay said, feeling a little frustrated. He hated this girl and he wanted to make sure that she didn’t spill their secret. “Are we just going to let her tell everyone about us?” Clay asked incredulously. He didn’t actually much care what anyone thought about what he was, but he hated the idea of how people might start treating his pack siblings.

“Unless we can think of a way to stop her,” Romy said sadly, “but I’m drawing a blank here. Sorry,” she added, looking to Harry. It was likely he who would end up being affected most by such news getting out, even if just because he was more well known than either she or Clayton were.

“Don’t be, not your fault,” he told her, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. He could see the guilt written all over her face, and didn’t want her blaming herself for any of this. “It’s not like I am coming up with any great solutions either,” he grumbled, feeling rather frustrated with this.

“Perhaps we get some breakfast and mull it over for a while,” Draco suggested. It was clear that none of them were about to come up with anything at the moment, and he often felt that focusing on a problem too intensely could just make it more difficult to see the best solution. 

“Yes, and then we can do a bit of Gryffindor watching too,” Harry added with a smirk; he suspected that Theo was right, that Hermione would be talking to her house mates, and now he wanted to see if he could figure out what was going on in that house.

“See if we can work out who she is talking to,” Romy said, understanding what Harry was getting at and nodding her approval of this idea. “We really need to know who she has on side.”

“I could probably ask the Weasley twins,” Clay suggested. His contact with them recently hadn’t been as frequent, now that the three of them had moved into the forest room, but he thought he might be able to get some information from them about the state of things in the Gryffindor house. They had been nothing but nice to him so far.

“Yeah, maybe,” Harry said with a slightly pensive expression. He knew that Clay considered the twins something close to friends, or at least allies, but he wasn’t quite so sure about it; if Hermione had already been telling the Gryffindors about their lycanthropy then there would be no telling who was actually loyal or not.

“Have you thought about asking Dumbledore? He might be able to help,” Theo suggested, already knowing that Harry wasn’t going to like the idea. However, there was no denying the power and influence that the headmaster had, no matter how much of a manipulative bastard the man was.

“I don’t want to owe him anything, that is not a man you want to owe favours to,” Harry said with a frown. If he could have stomached it then he might have gone to Dumbledore but it just wasn’t an option in his mind. Nothing was worth asking that man for help. 

“Yeah,” Clayton agreed, “everything that man does has a price on it,” he grumbled as the group of them started to get up and head towards the exit. They were all hungry and needed to get something to eat before classes started for the day. 

FGHP

They had quickly noticed that Hermione was completely absent from breakfast, which was something of a shame, but some of the looks that were being thrown their way all but confirmed their worries that the Gryffindors knew what they were. Ron in particular was looking livid, and the frequent glances to the head table made Harry think that the adult presence in the room was all that was keeping the redhead from coming over and simply attacking them or something.

It was quickly becoming clear that this was spiralling out of control and that there was very little they could do to stop their secret getting out, because even if they did find a way to stop Hermione there was no certainty that one of the others wouldn’t spill their secret. This wasn't going to kept quiet for much longer no matter what they did.

“Let’s just go,” Harry said with a sigh about ten minutes after they had come to breakfast. He stood up, returning the angry glare Dean Thomas was giving him; he hadn’t eaten much but he was not at all in the mood to sit there and be glared at. Romy and Clay nodded their agreement, Clay grabbing himself a couple of brownies and wrapping them in a napkin to take with him as he got to his feet. Theo and Draco both hurriedly took a few more spoonfuls of their respective breakfasts, before they too were getting up.

“Don’t let them see how much they are bugging you,” Draco said quietly, walking next to Harry as they all headed towards the door of the Great Hall. He had been raised since a small child to keep the emotion from his face, and he was sure that Harry’s obvious anger and frustration was only going to spur the Gryffindors on.

“You try staying calm when you have a quarter of Hogwarts looking like they want to burn you at the stake,” Harry grumbled, but Draco just gave him an incredulous look, obviously quite confident that he could have kept up his cool emotionless facade no matter what the Gryffindors did. “Oh, of course, I forget you have that Malfoy training,” Harry said with a sigh.

“And besides, they wouldn’t burn you at the stake,” Draco said, trying to lighten the mood a little. “Maybe stab you with silver," he added with a grin, causing Theo to laugh.

“Gee, thanks,” Harry said with heavy sarcasm, though he did actually feel a little better; there was something comforting about knowing that Draco and Theo, at least, were still their friends.

“Fucking disgusting bastards,” a familiar carrying voice said from a short way behind them. It was apparent that Ron and his friends had followed them from the Great Hall and had been unable to hold their tongues any longer.

“Surprised they let you into the school,” Dean commented as Harry, Romy, Clay, Draco and Theo turned to face them; they simply couldn’t risk having their backs turned to the Gryffindors at the moment, not when they seemed so ready to attack, even if it was only verbally so far.

“Could say the same about you,” Romy commented. “Brave of Dumbledore to actually even try to teach a group of Neanderthals,” she added with a smirk, when the insult went straight over Ron’s head, though she was equally pleased with the scowl that formed on Dean’s face.

“Come on guys, let’s just leave them,” Seamus said, trying to walk away, not wanting to be involved in any form of confrontation. However, neither Dean nor Ron were coming with him and he knew he had to stay with them to make sure they didn’t cause too much trouble. 

“I suggest you listen to Mr Finnegan.” McGonagall’s voice caught all of their attention and the eight students turned to see the head of Gryffindor house standing near the doorway to the Great Hall; her lips were pinched into a thin line and she was looking highly annoyed. “Unless you would all rather join me in detention?” she suggested when none of them moved or reacted. 

“I should…” Clay started to say, glaring at Ron, but Romy gave her boyfriend a quick kick to the leg, glaring at him when he turned to look at her questioningly.

“Not worth it,” she muttered under her breath. She really did understand the anger that Clay felt towards Ron but attacking him there, right in front of McGonagall, would be the height of stupidity.

“Let’s go,” Harry said, throwing a look at Ron, Dean and Seamus, before storming off towards the Grand Staircase. He could hear the others only a couple of steps behind and hoped that Ron and friends had had the good sense to take another route to class.

“Fucking Gryffindors,” Draco grumbled as he caught up with Harry, easily keeping pace with him only thanks to his long legs. Harry grunted and nodded in agreement to that sentiment.

“Distract me, talk to me about anything, just please distract me before I go back down these stairs and beat the shit out of Weasley,” Harry said, the tension obvious in both his body and voice. 

“Erm, Sirius Black is apparently a prisoner in Malfoy Manor,” Draco said, actually having to struggle not to laugh when Harry turned to him with wide surprised eyes, clearly not having expected that. “I was going to tell you later, but…”

“Yeah…” Harry said vaguely, thinking that he was really going to have to pass that particular piece of information onto Remus when he got the chance.

“I know you don’t really care about him or anything, but doesn’t he have some connection to Professor Lupin or something?” Draco asked curiously. He thought he remembered Harry saying something of the like, but he couldn’t really be sure.

“They dated I think,” Harry confirmed dismissively. “How do you know about this?” he asked. He knew that Draco had gone back to the Manor over the weekend, but he didn’t think that it was likely that Draco would have gone sneaking around the house on the long shot that there might be a prisoner of value somewhere.

“My mother told me,” Draco explained. “She also said there was at least one other person being kept in the dungeons, a blonde girl. I know it isn’t much but better than nothing right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Harry agreed, nodding his head. “Perhaps more than you know,” he went on wondering if the blonde girl could be Tessie’s sister, Jilly. They had had no leads on where she had been held captive, though they had all been listening for any clue on her whereabouts. Or else, maybe that was whoever they were using to turn werewolves for Gideon’s pack. Either way the information was useful. “How did your trip home go? Did Voldemort…?”

“No, it was fine,” Draco assured him a little briskly. He felt a little bad not telling Harry about the Dark Mark still but that wasn’t something Harry needed to worry about. “There's that he thinks you’re pregnant, which might be a problem, but that was all he wanted to talk about. I don’t think he trusts me.” 

“Then he has very good instincts,” Harry said with a sigh, knowing that Draco’s loyalty was with protecting his family. “Are you sure that it was okay, he didn’t hurt you?” 

“No,” Draco lied, “for the Dark Lord it was very refined and calm. He instructed me to find out more about your pregnancy and report back to him; so, not sure what you want me to tell him.”

“That I am denying it?” Harry suggested, thinking that this was going to be the easiest route to take. He didn’t think that encouraging Tom to believe he was pregnant was a very good idea at all. After Fenrir's warnings about how dangerous it might be, Harry didn't want Voldemort coming after him thinking he was weaker or attempting to steal children that didn't exist. 

“I assumed as much; I will write a letter to my father saying something to affect,” Draco told him. “Also, I'm assuming that the test you went for yesterday was negative?” he asked; he was certain that Harry, Romy and Clay wouldn’t be acting so normally and worrying about Hermione quite so much if it hadn’t been. Draco could only imagine what Clay and Romy's reactions might be if Harry, as the mate to their Alpha, was indeed pregnant. 

“Of course,” Harry said with a grin. “Fenrir will have to wait a few years yet before I let him knock me up.” It might have been something that Harry wanted, desperately so, but he wasn't stupid enough to let it happen just yet, not when they were all in so much danger, no matter how many times he wanted it. 

“That, Harry, was a mental image I definitely didn’t need,” Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes. The concept of his friend heavily pregnant wasn't one that he wanted to think of often. 

“You’re welcome,” Harry said with a laugh, smirking unrepentantly; he couldn't help but sadistically enjoy making his friend feel slightly uncomfortable.

FGHP

With the final bell having rung for the day, Harry was grateful that transfiguration was finally over. The class were all packing up their books and talking about what they would be having for dinner. Tempers had calmed a little but then they had not had another run in with the Gryffindors… yet. 

Harry and Theo were caught up in a bit of a discussion regarding some of the theory they had been learning as they exited the room, but Harry’s attention was quickly caught by the sight of Remus, standing across the hallway, seemingly waiting for him.

“Sorry, Theo, can we pick this up later?” he requested, curious to go and see what the professor might want; usually he went to see Remus rather than the other way around. 

Remus had promised to go to the territory for him the evening before and Harry was a little concerned, though somewhat hopeful, that Fenrir might have wanted the professor to pass a message back. He was keen to hear any news from home with it being two weeks until they could be there again but not if it was bad news. 

“Sure thing,” Theo said with a shrug. He knew that the Professor was a werewolf but apparently Harry was a lot closer to the older man than he had realised. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Harry said, as Draco and Clay came out of the classroom. The pair of them were looking a little confused, as Harry headed off, until they too spotted the professor.

“Want me to come with you?” Clayton asked as Harry reached Remus, the two of them starting to walk off together. 

“No, go spend some quality time with your girlfriend,” Harry returned with a dismissive wave before he and the professor rounded a corner and were gone. “You speak to Fenrir?” Harry asked Lupin in a soft voice, as they moved into a quieter area of the castle; he wasn’t quite sure where they were heading to but he was happy to follow the professor’s lead.

“Yes, I gave him your message,” Remus confirmed with a nod. “And ended up cornered into dinner as well,” he added, giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry chuckled. “I think Callie just likes making sure people are well fed and taken care of,” he explained, already knowing full well who it would have been who had offered Remus a warm meal. Callie was just one of the most kind and thoughtful people he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. “But everyone is okay?”

“They are,” he confirmed. “Though that isn’t actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” the professor went on. “I took a detour on the way home last night, and went to do those checks that I mentioned to you last time we talked. I am now fairly certain I have found what you are looking for.” He didn’t want to be too much more explicit about what he was referring to, not while they were walking around the school. 

“You’re sure?” Harry asked, almost a little excited. He hated that he had this mission to complete, but that they might have made some progress with it was decidedly good news. “We should get Dumbledore and destroy it then,” he suggested.

“That, Harry, is exactly where we are going,” Remus pointed out, as they turned around another corner, and Harry realised that the professor was correct, they were definitely heading in the direction of the headmaster’s office.

“I probably should tell Romy and Clay if I am leaving the castle though,” Harry said looking worried. He knew that Clay would know it was with Remus, but actually leaving Hogwarts without informing his pack siblings felt wrong.

“I already took the liberty of speaking with Romy after her lesson with me earlier today,” Remus said a little smugly. “I informed her that you and I had some business to take care of this evening and that you would likely tell them all about it when you got home. And that they shouldn’t worry because I would be going with you.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, a little surprised and touched by the consideration that Remus had obviously given this. 

“I am beginning to understand a little of how your pack functions,” the professor admitted. “It is different to a lot of packs but I am learning. I can see now why you speak so highly of them.”

“Good,” Harry said simply, a smile on his lips. That was all there was too it really, he was just so pleased that Remus was starting to understand; it certainly gave him hope that the professor would one day be a full member of their pack.

“I think Dumbledore is unaware of just how close I have become to your pack,” Remus commented as they got close to the office. “Perhaps it would be wise to keep him ignorant on that front for now,” he suggested.

Harry nodded his agreement. Remus joining the pack put him under the protection of the vow and Harry suspected that that would be something which Dumbledore would want to avoid; he didn’t want to give the headmaster a chance to try and meddle in the professor’s interaction with the rest of the pack, particularly not now they were so close to having him as one of their own.

“You think we can play that to our advantage?” Harry asked curiously. He was all for any tactic that could be used against the headmaster. He was starting to like Remus more and more. 

“Maybe, but shall we focus on the task at hand for now?” Remus suggested with a fond smile. Harry really did seem to have picked up a lot of Severus’ taste for Slytherin deviousness; though he had to admit that James might have had a few of those traits to pass on to Harry too. “Fizzing Whizzbee.”

“Agreed,” Harry said with a nod, his mind back on the locket Horcrux as the gargoyle responded to the password Remus had given and started to move, revealing the staircase beyond.

“Harry, Remus, what can I do for you this evening?” the headmaster asked, from where he was sat behind his large desk, as the two of them entered the room.

“I was hoping to borrow that sword of yours so I could go destroy a Horcrux,” Harry said casually with a shrug of his shoulders, as though his was a perfectly reasonable, normal, everyday request.

“You have one?” Dumbledore asked with surprise, leaning forward on his desk to peer at Remus and Harry closely. “How?” he asked; he had been trying to locate any more of them but had had little luck, no matter how carefully he trawled through Tom’s life.

The horcruxes so far seemed to be all things of significance to Tom’s life but at the moment he hadn’t been able to distinguish a theme to the particular objects he had used. An old book from his time at Hogwarts and a ring that had belonged to his mother. If Harry and Remus had managed to find another then it might lead to clues on what the others might be. 

“No, I came here asking for the sword of Gryffindor for shits and giggles,” Harry said a roll of his eyes. “Just thought I could run around the school and terrorize the first years with it.” 

“Harry,” Remus chastised lightly. He was actually a little amused, but didn’t think that antagonising the headmaster was the best way to start this off. “What he means to say is that yes, we believe we know the location of one of them and perhaps all three of us could go and deal with it.” He wanted to make it very clear to Dumbledore from the start that Harry would not being going anywhere without him.

“Whatever,” Harry said with a sigh, keeping up the pretence that he and Remus were not that close. “Are we doing this or not?” 

“Certainly,” Dumbledore said, getting to his feet and summoning the sword from the case where he kept it on a high shelf. The blade had been quite dangerous enough before it had been imbued with Fiendfyre, and he hated to think what it might be capable of doing now if the wrong person was to get their hands on it. “Lead the way,” he said, gesturing to the fireplace, decidedly curious to find out where it was they were going. 

“We’re going to the old Black residence,” Remus said rather pointedly. “I’m sure you’re familiar with its location already, Albus.” Harry rather appreciated the sass in Remus’ tone.

Dumbledore looked rather surprised by this revelation, but nodded none-the-less; he was not best pleased with the tone that Remus was taking with him, but while the man was actually helping the cause he was not going to fuss over something so petty.

“Alright, I shall meet you there in ten minutes, I have something that I have to take care of first,” Dumbledore told them. “I will bring the sword with me, please go ahead.” 

Remus nodded, taking Harry gently by the arm and leading the teenager over towards the fireplace. “I will stay with you, I promise,” he whispered, knowing that Harry might find it difficult when they got out the other end and he realised where they were. 

“Yeah, okay,” Harry said a little dismissively, grateful but not really sure why such a thing would be necessary, but he supposed he didn’t really have a clue where this place was, and it might be full of dangers for all he knew; though he didn’t think that Remus would take him anywhere too risky.

Taking a pinch of the powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and throwing it into the fire, Remus and Harry stepped into the green flames. “Grimmauld Place,” Remus stated clearly, the two of them disappearing through the floo.

Remus kept a firm grip on the teenager as they stepped out of the fireplace the other end, Harry having stumbled a little but remaining upright. Harry looked around, as he took in the sight of the room with surprise, recognising it at once, before turning to Remus. “It’s here?” he asked. He hadn’t been expecting to ever have a reason to return to the house where his father had been imprisoned, and he stepped a little closer to Remus as the memories washed over him.

“I probably should have explained where we were going,” Remus said apologetically. “I recognised the locket from when I was living here,” he explained. “And the initials… R.A.B., that’s Sirius brother, Regulus.”

Harry nodded his understanding, but it was quite a lot to take in. There was also something that he realised he really had to talk to Remus about, and he was suddenly glad that the headmaster had decided to let them go ahead. “Talking of Sirius…” Harry said hesitantly. “Do you know where he is?”

“No,” Remus said with a frown, a bit confused about why Harry would ask such a thing. “He has been missing for a while now. Why?” he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, starting to wonder what it was that Harry knew.

“I am pretty sure I know where he is,” Harry admitted. “I only found out earlier today, and I was going to tell you later, but… well, being here, I can’t not say something.”

“Harry…” Remus encouraged, seeing the young man’s nervousness. He already suspected that Sirius had been taken by death eaters, something that Dumbledore had all but confirmed a while ago, but it seemed that Harry might have more answers.

“He’s at Malfoy Manor, being held there I believe,” Harry told him. “Sorry, I know that he means a lot to you…”

Remus sighed, not really all that surprised by this news; he had suspected as much. “He does, but he brought this upon himself to some extent, and I know there really isn’t anything we can do to help him at the moment, as much as I would like to.”

“From what I’ve been told I think that Tessie’s sister is there too, and we will be rescuing her, Fenrir has promised that much to Tessie; we could get Sirius out for you too,” Harry said, wondering if Remus would even want Sirius to be saved. It didn’t sound as if the two of them were close any more, he certainly didn’t seem to be overly concerned that his ex-lover was in the hands of the deatheaters at Malfoy Manor. 

“Maybe this is not a good time to be discussing it,” Remus said with a glance back at the fireplace, knowing that they were running out of time and that Dumbledore would be here any minute. They couldn’t be seen being too friendly with one another if they wanted to keep up the pretence of not being that close. 

“Right, so where is this horcrux?” Harry asked, looking around the all too familiar room. Being here was getting to him, it made his skin crawl. He was never going to be happy about being in this house, there were only bad memories here for him. 

“Upstairs, in one of the drawing rooms,” Remus said, gesturing at the door that would lead them up to the rest of the house. “I considered bring it down here, or to Hogwarts, but I didn’t want to touch it, just in case,” he explained.

Harry nodded at that, glad that Remus hadn’t even tried; he was extremely fond of the man now and didn’t want to see anything happen to him. “We wait for Dumbledore and then we will go destroy it together,” he said firmly. 

“Yes,” Dumbledore said, stepping out of the fireplace, sword of Godric Gryffindor in hand. It didn’t seem to faze him that he was back at the Black residence, the things that had happened here just didn’t bother him in the slightest. “Where is it?” the headmaster asked. 

“Upstairs,” Harry said, repeating what he had been told, and Remus lead the way from the room, Harry just behind him, and Dumbledore following them both. 

The professor led them up to the second floor and into a room with dingy olive coloured walls, which were mostly covered by well-worn tapestries, and heavy dark green curtains. Harry looked around the room with distaste, taking in the sight of the ancient sofas, and dusty glass covered cabinets and half-full bookcases.

“Over here,” Remus told them, leading them to one of the glass fronted cabinets and pointing into it.

Harry peered closely at where Remus was pointing and low and behold there it was, the locket that had eluded them for so long. The serpentine S, inlaid with glittering green stones. Even behind the glass, the locket seemed to rattle with life. 

“Remarkable,” Dumbledore commented, trying to look over Harry and Remus’ shoulder to look into the cabinet, eager to see if Remus really had managed to locate the Horcrux that had eluded him.

“And now we destroy it,” Harry said with a sigh, not looking away from the piece of jewellery that had haunted his dreams since he was a young child. It was amazing to see it here, to know what it contained and knowing that he was about to destroy it. 

Remus stepped back and out of the way allowing the headmaster to look inside the cabinet properly. The professor did, however, remain close to Harry, wanting to offer him the moral support to complete this particular part of the mission. 

“That,” the headmaster said, “is the locket of Salazar Slytherin.” 

“As in one of the four founders of the school?” Harry asked, actually finding it rather fascinating. He had no idea that Tom was so sentimental to such ancient artefacts, at least sentimental in the fact he saw some worth in them. He must have valued them a great deal to entrust a part of his soul to them. 

“Indeed,” Dumbledore said as he opened the cabinet, still keeping the sword in hand, though he knew that he was going to be asking Harry to be the one to actually destroy this Horcrux. He wanted for the teenager to understand what it meant to destroy a part of someone’s soul. 

“Is it significant that he’s used something that belonged to one of the founders?” Harry asked curiously as he watched Dumbledore carefully remove the locket from the cabinet with a flick of his wand and levitate it on to the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

“I believe that it is,” Dumbledore said with a nod of his head, “I think that his use of this particular item will be the vital clue we have been missing in the hunt for the other Horcruxes.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as Dumbledore handed him the sword of Gryffindor. He took it without question having already suspected that he would have to be the one to actually destroy the locket. It was his part of the vow to do so after all. 

“In your hand is the sword of Godric Gryffindor,” the headmaster explained. “Just like the locket it is an heirloom of one of the founders of Hogwarts, a place that meant a great deal to Tom Riddle.” 

Harry nodded in understanding, thinking things over. “The other two founders would have had heirlooms too,” he said, the information clicking into place in his head, looking to the headmaster to confirm this, feeling rather pleased when the old man nodded. 

“Helga Hufflepuff had a cup and Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem, I believe that those two items will be the two that we are missing,” the headmaster said, “once this locket is destroyed.” 

“Do you have any clue where they might be?” Harry asked; he had had dreams of a cup and a crown, dreams that he had told to Dumbledore and it all fit, that was for sure, but the location of the items, on the other hand, were not remotely precise. 

“Only what your dream told us but it is a start, that we know what they are,” Dumbledore said with pride; he was happy that they were just one step closer to destroying Voldemort and he was going to take great pleasure in watching Harry destroy the locket. 

“Then, let’s get on with it,” Harry said, readying the sword in his hand. The locket vibrated against the table as if it sensed the sword and knew what was about to happen. 

“Harry, you don’t have to do this,” Remus said to him gently, wanting to spare the teenager from this if he could; however, he knew exactly how headstrong and stubborn Harry could be and the professor knew that Harry would not be dissuaded so easily. 

“Yes I do,” Harry said with determination. Steadying himself, Harry looked at the locket, the headmaster giving him a firm look of great expectation. 

“Speak to it,” Albus coaxed. “When it opens, destroy it.” 

“You mean, you want me to speak parseltongue to it?” Harry asked, wanting to be sure that this was what the headmaster wanted of him and when the old man nodded Harry took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he allowed the familiar snake like words spill out across his tongue. 

The locket clicked open; Harry felt the need to look and found a pair of eyes staring back from inside it, eyes he recognised from seeing Tom Riddle at the ministry. “You will fail your pack, Harry Prince,” the locket hissed at him, the words echoing in his mind. “They will die for you,” it taunted, “and leave your mate alone in the world once more.”

“No!” Harry shouted, raising the sword above his head and bringing it crashing down on to the locket. He struggled to keep hold of the sword as flames with teeth and jaws swirled around the blade, snapping at anything they could reach.

“Harry!” he heard Remus exclaim in obvious fear, and he was vaguely aware of the professor close by, but his attention was firmly on the flames burning at the locket. It screamed as the fiery beasts on the blade turned it into little more than ash as the blade sliced right through, burning and destroying the coffee table, which had probably been an antique, in the process. 

“That was… intense,” Harry said, promptly holding the sword out to Dumbledore, as he tried to calm his racing heart. The words that the locket had spoken to him, that the fragment of Tom’s soul had taunted him with, had left him rather shaken, and the power of the blade was violently intimidating.

“Harry, are you okay?” Remus asked, as the headmaster took the blade and crouched down to examine what remained of the locket and coffee table.

“You did well,” Dumbledore praised. He had thought that the locket might speak to Harry, might make the boy hesitate, but it seemed to have only pushed Harry onwards, encouraged him to destroy the locket without hesitation.

“Go fuck yourself,” Harry said, very much wanting to punch the headmaster. He didn’t want to be praised, he was doing this to keep himself alive by fulfilling his part of the vow. He wouldn’t have been here for any other reason. 

“Language,” Remus chastised. He agreed with the sentiment, of course, but he didn’t approve of the way Harry was expressing his feelings. 

“I believe we are done here,” Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the door. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Harry grumbled, as he stormed off out of the room. He had been keen to get out of the house from the moment that he had arrived, and even more so now that the locket's taunting had put him so on edge; he really needed to cuddle up between Romy and Clay for a bit… well truthfully he wanted to be in Fenrir’s arms, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible probably until the next full moon in a few weeks time.

“Come on,” Remus said, putting an arm around Harry as he caught up with him in the hallway just outside the room, leading him off down the stairs back toward the kitchen. They needed to get out of this house and back to the castle. 

“I want to go home,” Harry said softly, leaning into Remus as they reached the kitchen fireplace. He desperately wanted to be with his pack, more specifically with Fenrir. 

“I know, but hopefully your pack siblings will do,” Remus said with a sigh. As much as he wanted to grant Harry’s wish to go back to the pack, he knew he shouldn’t; Harry had been home a lot lately, and while was trying to accept his relationship with the Alpha, he didn’t think it was a good idea for Harry to run to Fenrir every time things weren’t great.

“They will, I just hate being away from the pack,” Harry told him as Remus threw floo powder into the flames. 

“I know,” Remus said again. “Maybe you could go see Severus,” he suggested, as the two of them stepped into the fireplace. Harry suddenly grinned and nodded at that idea; it had been about a week and a half since he had been to see him last, and a lot had happened in that time. He thought he could tell his Dad all about having destroyed a Horcrux, about how much closer he was getting to being able to free him, give him some good news at last.

FGHP

“You missed dinner,” Romy said with a small frown as Harry entered the forest room and found not only her but Clayton in his arms and hugging him. 

“I’m sorry, things got a little out of hand,” Harry said as his fellow pups released him from their vice like grips. “I’m sure the two of you thought up a unique way to pass the time, all alone in here.” 

“Don’t you change the subject,” Romy said, giving Harry a playful slap on the arm. “What happened?” 

“We destroyed a Horcrux,” Harry said with a sigh as he went to sit down. Romy and Clayton followed suit, the three of them settling down on the grass, knowing that he needed to talk this out. 

“Professor Lupin told me that he was going to take you somewhere after class but to destroy a Horcrux… that’s madness,” Romy said in shock. 

“You’re telling me,” Harry said; he had a relatively easy going day, after the trouble with the Gryffindors that morning, but the whole evening felt a little surreal. “I actually got back an hour ago but I went to see my Dad first.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Romy said with a sigh, “I wish you would have come here first, we could have come with you.” 

“No, I wanted to give you two some alone time and I just needed some time with my Dad,” Harry explained, though feeling rather touched that Romy, who had never even met his father, would have wanted to go see him. “I can’t put into words how much I wanted to go home,” he told them.

“Remus wouldn’t take you?” Clay asked, a little surprised by this. 

“I didn’t want to push the subject,” Harry said; he felt Remus had already done enough for him lately what with helping with everything that happened at the ministry, coming to Fen’s birthday, finding the Horcrux and even taking the message to Fenrir the day before. “Maybe I will ask to go at the weekend or something, then we could all go,” he suggested. “Two weeks without seeing them feels like far too long.”

Romy and Clay both hummed and nodded in agreement to that, as the three of them cuddled together closer, Romy leaning against Harry, as he in turn leaned against Clay.

“Romy, you’re going to have to meet us at breakfast in the morning,” Clay said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, as they just enjoyed relaxing in each other’s company.

“Oh, you arranged everything?” Harry asked, looking up at his pack brother with a hopeful smile. They had been discussing the plan on and off for a little while, but they had been waiting for a little assistance in one aspect, which it now seemed Clay had managed to get sorted.

“What are you two up to?” Romy asked, sitting up properly and turning to fix them both with demanding stares. She was always worried when the two of them started talking in half cryptic sentences.

“Yes, it actually didn’t take much convincing,” Clay assured him. It had been more finding the time to have a discussion that wouldn’t be overheard by the wrong people, but the idea he had presented had been accepted eagerly.

“Brilliant, we’ll show him for messing with us,” Harry said firmly, a slightly evil smirk growing on his lips. The idea was even more appealing after the events of the day. 

“On second thought, I don’t want to know,” Romy said with a sigh, leaning against Harry again. She had realised that it was probably best she stayed out of it and just let the two of them do what they were going to do. 

“Just trust me when I say he deserves it,” Harry promised, pressing a kiss to Romy’s temple. She hummed sceptically, but said nothing more; it wasn’t like she would be able to dissuade them anyway.

FGHP

At the break of dawn, before the sun had even begun to rise over the trees, Harry and Clayton slipped out from underneath the Alpha blanket and silently dressed. Romy didn’t even stir from sleep as her two pack brothers slipped out of the forest room and headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower. 

At the portrait of the fat lady there was an unexpected surprise waiting for Harry. Draco was leaning against the wall wearing jeans and jumper, looking rather impatient. Harry was a little stunned to see him if he were honest; he had been under the impression that it was just going to be him and Clay. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked in a whisper as he gave Draco a huge hug. The blond had not been expecting this and was a little taken aback but he returned the embrace with a smile. 

“Clay asked me to join you,” Draco explained as Harry released him. 

“I thought we could use the extra pair of hands,” Clay said with a shrug, “plus, who isn’t going to want to humiliate this little bastard?”

“I would have thought you might find this all a little uncouth, Draco,” Harry said with a teasing smile.

“Ah, well I am choosing to think of it as family bonding,” Draco responded, smirking at Clay, who scowled at him.

Harry laughed. “Convenient excuse that,” he commented, but he was too pleased to have both his best friends there for what they had planned to nit-pick at all. He was quite sure that Draco was there for revenge as much as he and Clay were.

“Clay didn’t explain much more than the basics, so what do we do now?” Draco asked.

“We go inside,” Clay said with a smirk, thinking that for once his place in Gryffindor was going to pay off. “Dilligrout,” he said turning to the woman in the painting, who mumbled something about students being up and about too early, before swinging open to reveal a circular opening into the common room beyond.

“It’s so… red,” Draco commented quietly as he clambered through, Harry and Clayton following behind him a moment later. Neither of the two Slytherins had ever been inside the room before, so were looking around with uninhibited curiosity.

“Yeah, it’s garish isn’t it,” Clay said, wrinkling his nose in disgust; his opinion of the place certainly wasn’t helped any by how he had always been treated there. “The dormitory is that way,” he said pointing to the stairs that lead up to the boys dormitory. 

“Such a shame we can’t get to Hermione too,” Harry said with annoyance, looking at the other staircase, that presumably would lead up to the rooms where the Gryffindor girls were sleeping. 

“Why can’t we?” Clay asked, thinking that it would be a brilliant opportunity to get her back for wanting to expose them. 

“Have you ever tried getting into the girls dormitories?” Draco asked with a small laugh, “trust me, we won’t be able to get to her this morning.” He had heard a great many stories about boys who had tried to get into girls dormitories whilst at Hogwarts, and it rarely ended well for them, and never with success.

“Such naughty little Slytherins,” an amused voice said from; the three of them froze; they couldn’t see who it was who had spoken, but the voice had come from the direction of the boys' staircase.

“Did you hear them, Fred?” another one asked, as the two identically red headed twins stepped out from the stairway and into the common room.

“Trying to prank poor little Hermione,” Fred said with an exaggerated sigh and shake of his head, his eyes on his twin and deliberately ignoring the other teenagers.

“Very naughty,” George agreed, a smirk on his face; he rather thought the girl might deserve it. He didn’t particularly have a problem with people being loners or focusing on their studies, as weird as it seemed to him, but she was just so bitter about everything it seemed and the girl tended to take her frustrations out on those around her. “As though little Ronnie wouldn’t be enough fun,” he added, shaking his head like his brother, and tutting in teasing disapproval.

“So everything go okay so far?” Clay asked, far too used to the way the twins were to be bothered by their banter. He really did like the pair of them, not least because neither of them seemed to feel any need to fit in or conform to the expectations of others; and that was something Clay could definitely respect.

“Of course,” Fred and George replied in unison, matching smiles on their faces. They had lots experience with these kind of things, so it had hardly been a challenge at all. 

“Then leave the rest to us,” Harry said with a wide grin, stepping passed the two of them to head for the stairs. “Thank you,” he added, turning around to smile at the pair of them when he was a few steps up.

“Just for the record,” Fred went to say, wanting to make something clear after the confrontations from the previous morning that he had heard all about, “we don’t think you’re disgusting or vile.” 

“You know what we are,” Clay said with a frown. It was a statement, there was no doubt given Fred’s words that they had been told, just as Ron, Dean and Seamus had been; it was only a matter of time before the word spread to the other houses now, if it hadn’t already. 

“Hermione has a big mouth,” George said with a shrug, “nothing we could really do about that.” He felt a little bad that these young werewolves were going to be outed, but it wasn’t as though he had put them in that situation, so he felt no guilt in telling them this.

“It’s alright,” Harry said with a sigh, “though if she tries to spread it any further, a heads up would be nice.” It would definitely be useful to have a few people in Gryffindor to keep an eye on things; of course Clay was technically one of them, but he spent so little time with his house, that it barely counted. 

“Oh, of course,” Fred said. He enjoyed a good bit of gossip sometimes, but what Hermione was doing just seemed deliberately vicious and nasty in his opinion, something that not even his and George’s very worst pranks were ever… at least not intentionally.

“Though she did go off to the owlery over lunch,” George pointed out, Fred nodding in agreement, remembering now that his twin had mentioned it. “Not sure what she was doing but the size of the letter she was mailing made me think it wasn’t a letter to her parents.”

“Great,” Harry said with a sigh, realising that even if they could come up with a plan it might already be too late to come up with a plan to keep his name and werewolf status from the headlines.

“Another problem for another day,” Draco said firmly, not wanting to see either Harry or Clay get caught up on that issue when they had a prank to be pulling; with what they were intending, it would definitely not do to get caught.

“Yeah,” Clayton agreed, nodding firmly and grinning at the twins. “We have a job to do.” 

“Good luck,” Fred and George said in unison, as the three younger teenagers headed up the stairs. 

FGHP 

It seemed that Fred and George were good to their word, because Ron really was out for the count. Clay, Harry and Draco had even ‘accidentally’ knocked him into a few walls as they levitated him out of the Gryffindor fifth year boy’s dormitory, down the stairs, through the corridor and then down the Grand Staircase in the direction of the Great Hall; and still, Ron had not made any sound other than a few grunting snores, that had made Harry giggle.

“How quickly do you think he would reach the bottom if we just happened to drop him off the edge?” Clay asked with almost genuine curiosity, as he peered down to the lower floors of Hogwarts Castle, while they waited for a staircase to choose to turn back their way.

“Probably about as long as it would take for us to be expelled and arrested,” Draco said casually, as he too peered over the edge.

“And then we would never get to pull this prank,” Harry pointed out. “And that would be just a waste of good planning.” Both Draco and Clay nodded in agreement to that, and the three of them, along with the unconscious body of Ron, carried on down the stairs as it turned towards them once more.

They had just reached the ground floor when Clay suddenly froze, grabbing hold of both Harry and Draco and pulling them around the side of the staircase, to hide; Harry levitating Ron after them, lowering the Gryffindor to the ground. 

“Shush,” Clay whispered when Harry went to ask what they were doing, and he mouthed the word ‘Filch’ when Harry continued to look confused. And sure enough a few moments later the grumbling caretaker came wandering out from one of the corridors across the way, heading straight for the staircase. The three of them held their breath, but thankfully it seemed the shadows kept them hidden from sight, and they remained unnoticed as Filch headed up the stairs.

“That was close,” Draco said quietly, as they slowly got up from their hiding spot, all three of them peering up the stairs to make sure that Filch really was gone. He found he was rather glad that Clay’s lycanthropy had given him such great hearing, and hence they had had enough time to act.

“Don’t worry, little brother, I’ve got your back,” Clay teased, grinning at the sight of Draco’s frown, as the three of them headed towards the Great Hall, Ron floating along behind them.

“Strip him,” Harry said to Clay, as he went to get one of the chairs from the teacher’s table to put their kidnapped Gryffindor into.

“You strip him,” Clay grumbled with a look of disgust, “out of all of us here you’re the only one likely to undress a man,” he said with a pointed look at Harry, who looked rather green at the thought of undressing Ron. 

“Oh for goodness sake,” Draco said, stepping forward and whipping out his wand, “no one has to strip him, we only have to vanish his clothes.” He didn’t mind the banter between the two werewolves, in fact usually he rather enjoyed it but right now he just didn’t want to get caught. 

“Get him on to the chair first,” Harry said quickly, as he levitated one of the chairs out from behind the head table, sending it in the direction of his friends, further down the hall. “I don’t want to touch him after he’s naked,” he pointed out. Being gay certainly didn’t make him any more keen to touch Ron than Clay or Draco were. 

“I don’t particularly want to touch him fully clothed,” Clay grumbled, wondering if they should have invited the Weasley twins to take care of this bit too. It had all seemed hilarious in theory, but actually putting their plan into action was going to mean seeing a fair bit more than he ever really wanted to.

“Just lift him into the chair, Clayton,” Harry said with a chuckle, as the large wooden seat landed next to where they had laid Ron down on the floor. “Draco will help,” he said with an innocent smile. “I shall let you two strong dominant guys handle the heavy lifting, I am just a little submissive after all.”

Clay snorted. “Bloody convenient that is,” he griped, though he was more amused than anything. As little and submissive as Harry might be, Clay knew full well that his friend could have managed this himself if he wanted to.

“Well if anyone ever doubted you were a Slytherin, Harry…” Draco said, shaking his head as his voice trailing off, as he and Clayton hauled Ron up into the seat, Harry using a spell to bind the Gryffindor’s wrists, waist, and ankles in place.

“Avert your fragile eyes,” Harry warned his two friends as he went to cast the spell to vanish Ron’s clothes, just as Draco had suggested. And sure enough, a second later, Ron was strapped, completely naked, to a chair in the middle of the Great Hall. 

“He is going to be livid when he wakes up,” Draco said, not sounding particularly worried about this at all; for one thing they would be long gone by that point.

“I know,” Clay said with a grin. “Isn’t it great.”

“As long as you’re prepared to deal with the fallout of this it is,” Draco said with a frown. He didn’t think that either werewolf realised that, while the prank might be a lot of fun, Ron wasn’t just going to take it without wanting some kind of revenge. 

“Which reminds me,” Harry said with a smile, “can’t have anyone else taking the credit.” Using his wand, Harry signed his name across the red-head’s chest. 

“Oh, Harry,” Clayton said with a sigh. 

“You’ll thank me when you’re not in detention three nights a week,” Harry said as he levitated Ron up, off the ground so that he was very slowly rotating in the middle of the Great Hall. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here before we get caught,” Draco said quickly, not wanting to hang around and wait for Filch to come back and catch them red-handed. 

Harry and Clay nodded, knowing that they had to get back to Romy before she woke up and started worrying about them. So bidding goodnight to one another, the three of them agreed to meet back at the Great Hall at eight in the morning so that they would be able to enjoy the fall out of their prank. 

FGHP

Romy had very little sympathy for her pack brothers when the two of them grumbled about being tired, as the three of them got up to go to breakfast; and she steadfastly ignored the fact that neither of them seemed to be able to keep from yawning. 

“Happy Birthday,” Romy said with a grin, as she jogged the short way to catch up with Astoria, who she had spotted just a little further ahead of her down the corridor.

“Thanks,” the Slytherin girl replied happily. “Where are your usual entourage?” she asked curiously, thinking that it was unusual to find Romy without Harry and Clayton, at least so early in the day, before they had been forced to separate for class. 

“Trailing behind,” she explained, gesturing back down the corridor, where Harry and Clay were walking rather slowly, and seemed to only be managing to stay upright due to the fact that they were both leaning against each other. “Idiots,” she said fondly, turning her attention back to Astoria.

“What were they up to, that they are so tired now?” Astoria asked. “Draco was looking a little less with it than usual this morning too.”

“I have no idea, I thought it better just not to ask,” Romy explained. “Though I had no idea that they were dragging Draco into whatever they were up to.” She wasn’t really sure whether to be pleased that Clay seemed to be getting along with Draco, or frustrated that Draco was letting himself get caught up in her pack siblings’ mad schemes.

“Well I am sure we will find out soon enough,” Astoria said with a slightly excited smile. She had expected to have a rather boring birthday, what with being stuck at school, but the idea that Harry, Clay and Draco might have sent up some kind of prank gave the whole day a lot more potential. 

“Speaking of which,” Astoria said as they reached the Entrance Hall, Harry and Clay finally catching up with them, “what’s going on over there?” she asked, pointing into the Great Hall where there were many students pointing and laughing. Through all the ruckus they could hear the sounds of someone demanding to be let down. 

“What on earth?” Romy asked as she and Astoria stepped forward to see what was happening. Harry and Clayton hung back; they didn’t need to see, they already knew and of course didn’t want to see it again. 

“Ronald doesn’t seem particularly comfortable with his nudity,” Luna commented, as she stepped up to Romy’s other side, a thoughtful expression on her face. “He has a rather small penis,” she added as Romy and Astoria both turned to look at her with shocked expressions.

“Ronald, as in Ron Weasley?” Astoria asked, unable to help herself when she peered through the gathered students again, hoping to get a peek; mostly to see if Luna was actually serious. 

“Yeah, because that won’t antagonise things with the Gryffindors at all,” Romy muttered under her breath with exasperation. She turned to give her now grinning pack brothers a stern look of disapproval; she certainly no desire to see what she now knew to be in the middle of the crowd of students.

Draco came through the doors to the Great Hall a few minutes later, accompanied by Theo, and couldn’t help but smirk at the madness that the room currently contained. Romy managed to finally drag Astoria away from the students in the direction of the Slytherin table, Luna trailing along behind, and by the time they got there, Harry, Clay, Draco and Theo had already taken their seats.

“Hello, Theodore,” Luna said with a soft smile, and Romy and Astoria shared amused looks. 

“Erm, hi, Luna,” he replied looking a little perturbed. He wasn’t quite sure about the peculiar Ravenclaw girl, though there was something about her that he found rather sweet. It wasn’t until she reached forward for the teapot that he noticed her earrings that reminded him somewhat of the Valentines card he had received. 

“That is really putting me off my breakfast,” Daphne said as she came and sat down at the table, she was carrying a small and beautifully wrapped gift in one hand, something she gave to her sister as she took her seat at the table. 

“How long has he been up there?” Theo asked, watching as Professor McGonagall and Flitwick arrived to try and defuse the situation. They were the first teachers to arrive for breakfast and neither of them had been expecting to find such a horrific sight. 

“A good few hours,” Clay said with amusement as the two Professors attempted to get a furious and red faced Ron down from his levitating chair, while trying to disperse the gathered students. Clay couldn’t help but catch the eye of the Weasley twins and grin at them; they, of course, were in fits of laughter at their little brother. 

“What on earth possessed you?” Romy asked with a sigh of exasperation. She couldn’t imagine what her two pack brothers had been thinking when they had done this. From the way McGonagall was glaring in their direction it was clear that Harry hadn’t even bothered to conceal that he had been the one to carry out this prank. 

“No one threatens us,” Harry said, “maybe Hermione will think twice about opening her big mouth now.” 

“Or maybe she will take this as proof that you are nothing but animals and start shouting it to the world,” Romy countered with a scowl. She honestly thought that this was only like to provoke Hermione more; the girl was a Gryffindor for a reason and didn’t seem likely to turn tail and run.

“What’s Hermione threatening to do?” Astoria asked curiously. It seemed that once again everyone else was in on something that she had been left out of. 

“Nothing that you need to worry about,” Daphne said firmly, giving Romy and Harry both very pointed looks.

“You know, if Hermione gets her way, everyone is going to know,” Draco whispered to Daphne, “if you don’t tell her, then someone else is going to.” 

“It can be my birthday present, I’m fourteen now after all,” Astoria pointed out hopefully. “You can’t keep treating me like I am ten for the rest of my life.”

“No!” Daphne said firmly. “I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to get caught up in their mess,” she told her sister firmly.

“Romy?” Astoria asked, turning her furious gaze from her sister, and hoping that her friend would simply tell her the truth. Romy, however, just gave her an apologetic look that plainly said that she wasn’t going to say anything. “Fine, screw you all,” she said getting to her feet. “So much for having a nice birthday, if you are going to all be such miserable gits,” she declared before storming from the Hall.

“You can’t protect her forever,” Harry said with a sigh, “none of us want to be in the mess we’re in but this is a war, we don’t really have a choice.” 

“You, Harry Prince, are trouble,” she told him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. “Ever since you arrived at this school things have been turned on their head. You aren’t good for anyone and you don’t belong in this school,” Daphne snapped, getting up and following her sister out of the Great Hall. 

“Good to know what she thinks,” Harry said, feeling a little hurt by what she had said. He couldn’t blame her though, trouble did seem to follow him around, but he was trying his best; he hadn’t made the situation worse on purpose, he just wanted to go home and be with his family. 

“Don’t pay her any attention, she’s pissy because of Astoria,” Theo reassured him. “None of us think you’re too much trouble.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Clay said with a grin, giving Harry a wink. “I have had to put up with him far longer than you lot, you haven’t seen half the trouble he can get into yet.”

“Thank you, Clayton, I feel so loved,” Harry said dryly, rolling his eyes at his friend’s remarks. He knew that Clay was just teasing and actually he did feel a little better already; though Theo’s reassurance had certainly helped with that too.

“It’s alright,” Clay said, flinging an arm around Romy, “I get all the loving I need from this lovely lady.” 

“That’s what you think,” Romy said, giving him a stern look. “Apparently you have gained an affinity for stripping guys of their clothes now, so perhaps I am not quite so much your type anymore,” she teased.

“The stripping was all Harry’s idea,” Clayton said quickly, “he’s the one who likes to see guys naked!” 

“Don’t go blaming me just because I’m gay,” Harry protested, “and there is only one man I ever want to see naked. Okay well there might be a few others I wouldn’t mind seeing,” he admitted when four sceptical expressions turned to him at once, “but believe me, Ron Weasley isn’t one of them.” 

“It was your idea to have him up there naked, Harry,” Draco said with amusement, rather enjoying the banter and the teasing. Harry was pouting at his friends, arms folded across his chest but this only made Clay and Draco laugh harder. 

“Not helping, Draco,” Harry protested, feeling he was being ganged up on a little here. “And the vanishing spell was your smart idea,” he pointed out, wanting to make it quite clear that it had not been all his doing.

“Only because I didn’t want to actually have to touch him,” Draco reminded him, and Theo gave a snort of amusement at the sneer of disgust on the blond’s face; he certainly wouldn’t have wanted to have to touch Weasley either.

“Uh hum,” a small cough interrupted, and they turned to see Professor Flitwick standing next to where Theo was sat, looking very disapproving. “As amusing as you all seem to find this situation, I have to impress upon you the seriousness of your actions.”

Across the room they could see McGonagall helping an obviously embarrassed Ron up from the chair that he had been freed from and was now firmly back on the ground. Dean handed Ron his own robe, as the two Gryffindors were hastily accompanied from the hall by their head of house.

“Thought that McGonagall might want to come over and have a quick chat,” Clay said conversationally, as they returned their attention to the short professor, still looking at them with a stern expression. 

“She asked that I… deal with you,” he said, his eyes fixing particularly on Harry and Clayton. “Apparently she couldn’t not find the patience to deal with your ongoing trouble making today.”

“Awww, and I was so looking forward to catching up with her,” Harry said with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Then it is fortunate, Mr Potter,” the professor said, not looking amused, “that you will have detention with her this lunchtime.”

“Excellent,” Harry said with a smile on his lips, “do tell her that I am looking forward to it. Oh and professor, I don’t suppose you could tell me her favourite flower, I’d love to get her something, you know, to mark the occasion.”

“Orange tulips,” Flitwick said with a smug look on his face. “Good luck, Mr Prince, you might need it.” 

FGHP

As it happened, Ron and Dean had shown up only ten minutes after the start of the first lesson, History of Magic; though the looks they had given Harry and Clayton had spoken volumes about how pissed off they were. It didn’t help of course that a lot of the other students were pointing and laughing at Ron, sniggering and waving their little fingers in his direction. This was making Ron go redder than his hair and it only delighted Harry and Clay to see how much they had affected him. 

Their second lesson of the day was potions, and the Slytherins were in a good mood as they came into the classroom, still riding the high from the successful prank on Ron. The Gryffindors’ foul moods did nothing to deter how jubilant they were all feeling, not even when little balls of paper were thrown at the back of their heads as they all settled down in front of their cauldrons. 

“Settle down, class,” Slughorn called from the front of the room, his hands resting on his large portly belly as he smiled around at the students gathered before him. “Take your seats, we have much to do today,” he told them.

The class settled at their Professor’s request, getting out their books and waiting. Everyone listened as Slughorn instructed them on the page to turn to and walked them through the potion they would be brewing. Once again it was a potion that Harry had learnt to brew very early on in his life and he was confident he could brew it with his eyes closed. 

“Professor, is there any chance I can brew something personal?” Harry quietly asked Slughorn after the professor had delivered all the instructions and told the class to get on with it. Harry didn’t want anyone to overhear his request, this potion had already got him into enough trouble as it was. “I can already brew what you’ve asked.” 

Slughorn looked at Harry sceptically, though he didn’t want to discourage the teenager when he had seen the astounding potions the boy could brew. “Alright, my boy, what is it that you want to brew?”

“What part of personal didn’t you get?” Harry asked, looking at the Professor as if he were a little crazy. “No offence, sir, but a friend of mine needs this and she doesn’t want everyone to know about it.” 

“Oh alright,” Slughorn said with a sigh, “go ahead but perhaps after class you could stay behind and we could check on your liquid luck potion together. I believe it’s coming along quite nicely but I would like your thoughts.” 

“Fine,” Harry said with a sigh, “thank you, Professor.” Keen to get started Harry delved into his bag and pulling the book he had been researching the potion from out of his bag and slipping his school book back in. 

Draco and Clayton were too used to seeing Harry doing his own thing in potions class now and didn’t even bat an eyelid. Though partly that was because Clayton was far too busy with trying to figure out his own potion, which already seemed to be giving him some trouble. 

Halfway through class some of the students had already ruined their potions beyond being salvaged, but Slughorn was letting them soldier on because it was the only way they were going to learn. Ron and Dean, however, were muttering between themselves, clearly plotting something. 

Harry was too busy focusing on the potion for Callie to notice much of what was going on around him. Once he started his potion brewing he tended to lose himself in it and completely block out everything that was going on around him. 

Clayton, on the other hand, had ruined his potion fairly early on; the art of making potions was something that was completely lost on him. He didn’t get the subtle art or beautiful delicacy that was potion brewing. Therefore his attention had wandered elsewhere, and he had noticed that Ron and Dean were muttering amongst themselves. 

However, it didn’t matter how closely he had been watching the two Gryffindor boys because when they threw something in the direction of Harry’s cauldron he couldn’t move fast enough to stop it. Instead, Clay dived, knocking Harry to the floor just in time as the cauldron exploded so violently that the table blasted apart, the splinters flying across the classroom, a few of them travelling with such velocity that they cut up some of Clayton’s exposed skin as he shielded Harry. 

“What on earth!” Slughorn exclaimed as he picked himself up off the floor in shock, looking for the source of the explosion and seemed rather surprised when he saw that it was Harry's cauldron. 

“It was him,” Clay said angrily, sitting up and pointing at Ron. The red-head looked a little pale, as if he had seen a ghost and the only thing that was keeping Clay from attacking him right now was that Harry was still holding onto him. “I saw him throw something into Harry’s cauldron!” 

“Clay, you’re bleeding,” Harry said as he too sat up in somewhat of a daze, unsure of what had happened but more than grateful for Clayton’s quick thinking. 

“I’m fine, check on Draco,” Clay said as he got up and then pulled Harry to his feet. The submissive nodded silently, going to where Draco had ducked down beneath his desk; he too looked to be in shock but was otherwise unharmed. 

“What happened?” Slughorn demanded, this time turning to Ron and Dean who looked extremely guilty. Neither of them knew what to say as the Professor demanded answers from them both. 

“It was only meant to ruin his potion,” Ron muttered irritably, “if he’d done his potion correctly that’s all it would have done.” 

“So much for him being a potions whizz,” Dean said a little smugly. 

“I was brewing something different,” Harry said angrily, Clayton having to stop him from going past him and attacking Ron. It was clear that the little submissive was sick and tired of the red-head’s attitude. 

“Which I gave him permission for,” Slughorn said tiredly having realised that it was simply a childish prank gone very wrong. He didn’t really know how to deal with it if he were honest with himself; he had heard of what had happened to Ron that morning, it had spread through the school like wildfire. If he were truthful with himself he couldn’t really blame Weasley for wanting a little revenge; however, that didn’t make it right. 

“Fucking idiot,” Clayton snarled as he held Harry back, knowing that Fenrir wouldn’t want Harry to do something that he would regret later. 

“Enough,” Slughorn said with exasperation. “Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan, all of you to the headmaster’s study. Prince, take Danes to the hospital wing.” Clayton had a long jagged cut on his cheek where a piece of desk had hit him and it was bleeding profusely, blood trickling down his face. 

What Slughorn had failed to realise was that all five boys would be leaving the room together. For an intelligent man this was a very stupid move, though in truth he just wanted them all out of his classroom before anything else exploded. He hadn’t thought this through and simply watched as the five teenagers packed away their things. 

“I am going to make sure you pay for that, Weasley,” Clay said viciously, as they reached the corridor outside the classroom, and shut the door behind them. 

“You all deserved that and more,” Dean snarled at them. “You should have been expelled after what you did to Ron this morning.”

“Stop this,” Seamus said with frustration, trying to drag Dean and Ron off towards the headmaster’s office. He was already feeling fairly fed up with having got into trouble for something he had known nothing about; he had actually been doing a moderately good job with his own potion and, for once, it hadn’t exploded or anything.

“I will get you out of this school,” Ron promised, glaring at Harry with an expression of complete loathing. “I don’t care what it takes, I am going to help Granger tell the world exactly what you are!”

“Like hell you are,” Clay snarled, lunging forward and going to punch Ron, but Dean got there first and threw a punch of his own, colliding with Clay’s jaw. 

“You bastard!” Harry shouted, as he charged forward, shoving Dean hard, just to get him away from Clay. “Leave us alone,” he cried out, as Ron turned to try and hit him. 

“Stop!” Seamus shouted, pushing his way past Ron, catching Clay’s next hit straight to the side of his head. It hurt and made him dizzy, but he was worried that someone was going to get seriously hurt, and with it still being during lessons there weren’t any teachers coming to help.

“Move, Seamus,” Dean snapped in annoyance, trying to push the Irishman out of the way so that he could get another swing at Clayton; he hated that it seemed their friend was turning on them. It was all Harry Prince’s doing, everything had been fine until he showed up. 

“You’re going to pay, Prince,” Ron declared furiously, kicking out at Harry, who barely even noticed to blow to the side of his leg. 

“I will NEVER let you hurt him, Weasley!” Clayton shouted, rage kicking in as he saw the kick Ron had given Harry. He tried to push past both Seamus and Dean, trying to get to Ron, wanting to rip his head from his shoulders at that moment, wanting to make him suffer; the kick might have been almost nothing but the potions explosion could have seriously hurt Harry, or worse.

“No,” Seamus said stubbornly, holding Clay back as best as he could, with the help of Dean, their limbs were all over the place as Clay batted them away easily thanks to his werewolf strength and stamina, but Seamus and Dean were determined to protect their friend, who was now looking fearfully at the enraged teenage werewolf.

“We’ll see how disgusting you think we are in a minute,” Clay said with a snarl, snapping his teeth in Ron’s direction.

“Clay, don’t,” Harry warned, rushing forward and trying to pull Clay back from the others, seeing how close his friend’s teeth had come to Dean’s arm. But the young dominant was lost to his fury and not listening, snarling at the red-head he was still trying reach. He wanted to hurt them for almost killing Harry because in his current state of mind that was what had almost happened. 

“You monster,” Dean yelled in horrified realisation at what had almost happened to him, and he shoved at Clay hard, causing them all to stumble backwards, colliding with each other ending up in a complicated tangle of limbs, all of them pushing and shoving. Harry ducked quickly under Clay’s arm to try and get the other’s off his pack brother, but to no avail, as Clay continued to snap his teeth at the other Gryffindors as they all let out fearful shouts of panic, trying to get out of his biting range.

However, as Seamus moved to try and drag Ron out of the fight there was a scream, different, even amongst the others sounding in the hallway; it was filled with pain and alarmed shock and it took a moment for the Irishman to realise that it had come from him. “No! What did you do?” Seamus asked, stumbling back away from the fray, holding his own arm with his other hand, staring at it in complete horror.

“You bit him?!” Ron demanded to know, still unmoving from the spot where he was standing looking on in complete shock.

“I didn’t mean to,” Harry suddenly shouted, thinking quickly, “it was an accident,” he added as he backed away from Clay and Dean, who both were still gripping onto the front of each other’s robes. Clay too turned to look at Harry with wide surprised eyes, which Harry met with an intense stare that plainly said for Clay to keep his mouth shut.

“You monsters,” Dean repeated, though a little weakly this time, as he let go of Clay’s robes as though he was something disgusting. “Monsters,” he said again, looking between Harry, Clayton and then to Seamus, his eyes dropping to the obvious bite mark on his friend’s arm.

“Let’s get out of here,” Ron said suddenly, grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him off down the corridor. They were all going to be in trouble, that much seemed clear, but he wasn’t going to stick around and give the werewolves a chance to bite him too. Dean just nodded dumbly, giving Seamus a look of sympathy before rushing off with Ron.

“You should go too,” Harry said to Clay, not wanting his friend to stick around and get blamed for this. They both knew full well that it had been Clayton, not him, who had bitten Seamus, and he didn’t want to give anyone a chance to even think of that being possible, which meant Clay needed to leave now.

“What, why…?” Clay asked, still in shock from what he had done. “This is my…” he tried to explain, but Harry shook his head firmly.

“No, it isn’t,” Harry interrupted firmly. “Go, find Romy, tell her what happened and meet me in the hospital wing,” he ordered firmly, needing for his friend to understand the full weight of what he had done and also what Harry needed to do next. Clayton had protected him when he had needed it, now it was Harry’s turn to return the favour. 

“But…” Clayton protested, not wanting for Harry to take the fall for this. He was the one that was meant to be looking after Harry, not the other way around, but one stern glare from his best friend and he knew not to challenge him too much on this. His werewolf genes were kicking in and telling him that this was his Alpha’s mate and he had to be obeyed. 

“No, Clayton,” Harry said with authority, “just get the hell out of here and do as you’re told!” He didn’t leave any room for negotiation, taking up the role of Alpha in the emergency situation in Fenrir’s absence was easier than he thought it might be. Clay scowled at him for a moment, but after a quick glance at Seamus, hurried off down the corridor in the direction of the transfiguration classroom where he knew Romy would be.

“A werewolf bit me,” Seamus said faintly, once Clayton had disappeared from sight, looking rather sick as Harry approached him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Harry said, reaching out and taking the Gryffindor’s bitten arm in his hands, wanting to get a better look at it. He held back the wince he wanted to give when he realised that Clay really had managed to break the skin.

“But a werewolf bit me,” Seamus repeated, still hardly able to believe what had actually just happened, his brain struggling to process just how much this might change everything, what he might become. He was half hoping that Harry would tell him it wasn’t true, deny that he, Romy and Clay were werewolves like Hermione had said, but the way Harry was looking at him had already told him the truth really.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Harry said sadly; he had been a werewolf almost all his life, certainly as long as he could remember, so he couldn’t really be sure what must be going through Seamus’ mind at that moment, but he imagined that panic and fear would be highly present.

“Am I going to be one of you now?” the Irishman asked, his voice quiet, and trembling slightly as he spoke. 

“I don’t know,” Harry told him earnestly. He thought it likely that Seamus would turn now, but he didn’t know if there were other factors involved; for one thing, Clay was still technically a pup, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was even possible for a pup to turn someone. Also the skin was only barely broken, and Clay was in human form… maybe Seamus would be okay, Harry thought hopefully to himself.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Seamus asked, looking a little unsteady on his feet as he continued to cradle his bitten arm, staring at it in horror.

“I’m going to take you to the hospital wing,” Harry stated, knowing that he was going to have to take control of the situation because the Gryffindor was obviously in shock; and understandably so.

“Why are you being nice?” the Gryffindor asked, looking up to meet Harry’s sad green eyes. He didn’t think that Harry, Clay or Romy were bad people, not like Ron, Hermione and Dean seemed to, but it wasn’t like they had ever been nice to him or anyone he knew before.

“Because this shouldn’t have happened to you and I’m sorry,” Harry told him; he might not have bitten Seamus personally but he still felt the guilt and responsibility for what had happened; Clayton was part of his pack and he should never had let things get so out of control. He was partially terrified for what might happen to Clay if anyone ever found out what he had done, particularly anyone at the ministry.

“I didn’t think you were nice,” Seamus stated simply. He had only seen Harry bully Ron and Dean, and even him too, and they ones who seemed to be singing his praises at all were Slytherins, and he wasn’t fool enough to believe a word they ever said.

“You shouldn’t believe everything people tell you.” Harry stated simply, as he started to guide the still trembling and shocked Seamus towards the medical wing, wondering just how badly this was going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who saw that coming? We hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please do take a few seconds to leave us a comment with your thoughts. You can also follow both of us on facebook; or visit the Fragmented Soul website, which has everything from character profiles to fan art. The links are available on our profile pages.


	78. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Seamus' bite, Harry has to ensure that no-one discovers the truth about what really happened, in order to protect Clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this out to you all, what with one thing and another it kept getting delayed. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

The bell rang just as Clay reached the transfiguration classroom. Students began tumbling out of the door and it took a moment for him to spot Romy and grab hold of her. She looked rather startled at first but when she saw the distressed and rather manic look on her boyfriend’s face she began to worry.

 

“Harry… fight, Ron… bit Seamus… Hospital Wing,” Clay said in a panic. He had sprinted all the way from the dungeons and was a little out of breath, he was also very aware of the fact that they were not alone and he was trying to keep his panicked whispering down to a low level.

 

“What, slow down, what happened?” Romy asked, not having understood what was going on; all she could tell was that it was bad, really bad. It had to have been to have Clay worked up into such a state and the only thing she had processed from what he was telling her was that somehow Harry was involved.

 

“A fight, it got bad, Harry told me to run,” Clay said, a little clearer now but it was still obvious that he was panicking. Romy had understood that and could understand why her boyfriend was in such a state.

 

“Why, what did you do?” Romy asked with concern as Clay started to drag her in the direction of the hospital wing; now, understanding just how serious this was, she allowed herself to be taken. It was unusual for Clayton not to link their hands together but the urgency of the situation had not left much room for over thinking things and he had just taken her by the arm and started to run.

 

“I bit Seamus,” Clay said in his haste to get them moving. He needed to find Harry in the hospital wing, he needed to know how bad it was, if Seamus was going to be one of them. He had been so enraged and blinded by hate when it had happened that he couldn’t remember just how bad the bite had been and he was praying that it hadn’t been that bad, that Seamus would not turn.

 

“You idiot!” Romy said as his words sunk in and she quickened the pace. Both of them now running at full speed towards the hospital wing, which, considering they were werewolves, was pretty fast, and they didn’t much care for the students they knocked out of the way in the process either.

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Clay tried to say, feeling as if he had failed in some way; he had only just been reprieved from his Omega status and now he had done this. He had truly let his Alpha down and he would not be at all surprised if he was asked to leave the pack. By biting another student he could have seriously endangered, not only their pack, but their whole race. There was enough hatred against them as it was without mistakes like this being made.

 

“Where are they, where’s Harry?” Romy asked, realising that she was running and had no idea where she was going, she was simply following Clayton and trusting him to lead her in the right direction, which considering how panicked he was might not have been the best idea.

 

“He told me to run and get you and meet him in the hospital wing,” Clay said as the two of them rounded a corner and almost collided with a wall, they were going so fast. Romy was genuinely terrified of what might happen, she honestly thought that she might lose her boyfriend because of this. Fenrir would have to be told, the whole pack would be, and if the headmaster had his way then there was no doubt in Romy’s mind that the Ministry for Magic would have to step in too, which was never going to end well for Clayton.

 

FGHP

 

When the school owl had arrived in the clearing there had been jokes made about the frequency in which the headmaster was having to write to them, everyone was wondering what Harry and Clayton had done now. However, when the contents of the letter was read out no one dared to speak.

 

Fenrir was furious, as was Damon. All they knew was that a boy had been bitten at the school, and that Harry was taking the blame for it, claiming he had been the one to bite him.

 

Jenson had been told to remain with the pack, to protect them. Fenrir had given firm instructions that no one was to leave and that they should be on high alert while he and Damon were away but they had to go. Both of them had been summoned to the school as a matter of urgency.

 

Fenrir very much doubted that his little mate was responsible for this but he needed to find out what had happened and why, because if Clayton had lost his head and bitten a studentthen there was going to be hell to pay. Damon might be his best friend and he might even have cared for Clayton a great deal, but such behaviour could not go unpunished.

 

FGHP

 

The moment that Albus had been informed of the fight, thanks to one of the portraits alerting him to the situation, he had summoned not only Harry and Clayton’s guardian to the school but also Fenrir Greyback too. A student at the school had been bitten and currently he was unclear as to what had happened and why.

 

The urgent owl would not take long to arrive with the addressees of the letter and the headmaster was patiently awaiting their arrival in his office, before he would head to the hospital wing. He had already spoken to Poppy via floo and she had informed him that Seamus Finnegan had been the one bitten and he was in such a state of shock that she had had to give him a mild sleeping draft to calm him down enough to treat his arm.

 

The nurse had told him that Harry, Clayton and Romy were all present as well; they were apparently sat on one of the beds together waiting. It was as if the three of them knew what would have to happen next and were just waiting for the storm to start. They hadn’t even needed to be told that they had to remain there, they had just done it.

 

Fenrir and Damon arrived twenty minutes after the letter had been sent and none of them bothered with pleasantries as the headmaster escorted them down to the hospital wing so that they could talk things over.

 

Dumbledore was used to the teenagers running to their older pack members upon seeing them, being rejoiced at being reunited; however, as he entered the hospital wing with Greyback and Damon Danes, neither Harry, Clayton nor Romy moved, and they all sat in silence as Albus shut the doors and sealed them closed with magic so that they wouldn’t be interrupted.

 

“Please explain to me what happened,” Dumbledore said calmly, his eyes sweeping over the three students, his gaze lingering on Clayton accusingly; the headmaster knew that he was the one most likely to have lost control out of any of them.

 

Harry, however, was the one who stood up, looking to his mate somewhat apologetically before he said anything. “Ron, Dean and Seamus sabotaged my potion in class today,” he began to explain, “Professor Slughorn dismissed us all, sending Clayton and me to the hospital wing because he had been injured.”

 

“How did they sabotage your potion?” Dumbledore asked his voice still calm; he rather glad that only Harry was trying to explain and that he seemed rather calm and very composed as he was speaking.

 

 

“I cannot be sure what it was but they threw something into it and the potion exploded,” Harry said, he had still not looked away from Fenrir, who was standing just behind the headmaster listening to everything that was being said, as was Damon, though he was looking rather more concerned than the Alpha.

 

“Damn near killed us,” Clayton muttered somewhat bitterly, though Harry chose to ignore him and just continue.

 

“If it hadn’t been for Clayton’s quick thinking then I could have been very seriously injured from what they did,” Harry said, trying to gloss over what Clay had muttered, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it was already. “However, after all five of us were sent from the classroom, Ron goaded us into a fight.”

 

“And how may I ask did that happen?” Dumbledore asked patiently.

 

“The Gryffindor fifth years have managed to deduce what we are, they are threatening to expose us as Werewolves and they were using this knowledge to taunt us,” Harry said, still remaining very calm as he recounted the facts for the headmaster and for his Alpha.

 

“And how did Mr Finnegan end up being bitten?” Albus asked a little tiredly, as if he was already fed up of dealing with this.

 

“It was an accident,” Harry stated firmly. “We were all fighting, the five of us, I can’t even be sure of what happened myself. I was trying to defend Clayton as both Ron and Dean were punching him, Seamus just got in the way.”

 

“And that is how you are explaining it?” Dumbledore questioned with narrowed, suspicious eyes, not quite believing that this was the truth.

 

“It is what happened,” Harry said flatly. “I’m just telling you the events so that you are informed,” he replied coldly.

 

“You realise that this is grounds for expulsion,” Dumbledore said flatly; he had an inkling that this was not Harry’s doing at all but Clayton’s and that Harry was simply protecting his friend but he had no proof either way.

 

“If anyone should be expelled it’s me,” Harry said calmly.

 

“I can’t expel you and you know that,” Dumbledore snapped somewhat irritably as Harry said this to him. He was at his wit's end dealing with these uncouth creatures and he really didn’t want them at his school, he just wanted Harry.

 

“Yes you can, the vow doesn’t mean I have to stay in school,” Harry responded, knowing that expulsion was not the worst thing that could happen here. A werewolf had bitten a student, it was grounds for all sorts of magical enquiries and in normal circumstances they would have ended with the werewolf in question being incarcerated in Azkaban. Dumbledore was sure that Harry would have known this and that was exactly why he was taking the blame.

 

“Harry, a word” Fenrir said rather suddenly. The Alpha didn’t even bother to clear it with the headmaster before guiding his mate gently across the room to where they could have a more private discussion. However, neither of them missed the fact that Albus asked Poppy to summon Remus to them as well. “Did you bite that boy?” the Alpha asked in an urgent whisper, ensuring to keep his voice low.

 

“Can we not talk about this here?” Harry pleaded desperately, casting a glance over to where Clayton and Romy were still sitting on the bed, holding hands. It looked like Romy was crying a little as Damon wrapped his arms around her to try and comfort her.

 

“It’s important,” Fenrir said gently. He had the same inkling as the headmaster, thinking that it hadn’t been Harry at all but in fact Clayton and his little mate was trying to protect his friend.

 

“If it’s just between you and me then no, I didn’t,” Harry said with a sigh, making sure that no one could possibly overhear them. He really didn’t want Clayton getting into trouble over this, he knew that he might never see his pack brother again if the truth came out.

 

“Clay?” Fenrir asked, just to be sure. He couldn’t believe that it might Romy, she was just too gentle and the way that Harry had said things had happened, she wouldn’t even have been present. There was always Remus of course but he didn’t think that the older man would have done it, not with the guilt he already felt over accidentally biting Lukas.  

 

“Yes but Dumbledore can’t know that, Dumbledore can’t touch me, he needs me, but Clay will have to go to the Ministry; he might be arrested or killed and I won’t let that happen,” Harry stated firmly, his voice still so quiet that it was barely audible as he looked up into his mates golden eyes pleadingly, needing for him to understand why it was that he was doing this.

 

“I know, little one,” Fenrir said with a sigh. There were no words for how he felt about his little mate right now, he just wanted to hold him close for doing what needed to be done and protecting their pack.

 

“Why did you need to know?” Harry asked curiously as Harry switched his gaze back to the other three pack members, where Damon had just dragged Clayton into a bone crushing hug just as Remus had arrived in the hospital wing looking rather panicked.

 

“If it had been you, the boy would not turn; only a dominant's bite is infectious outside of the full moon,” Fenrir explained with a sigh. There was a strong possibility that the boy that had been bitten would now turn; it would depend on the severity of the injuries, of course, but he doubted that in anger Clayton would have been gentle, especially not if he had been protecting Harry.

 

“Do you think he’ll turn?” Harry asked anxiously, looking over to where Seamus was still out for the count, which was possibly for the best considering. The Gryffindor's arms were heavily bandaged and he had had a fair few potions but not even potions were likely to help him now.

 

“There is a strong possibility,” Fenrir said, knowing that Harry deserved to know the truth on this matter. Harry had behaved in a mature fashion and had thought on his feet, taking charge when it needed to happen in order to protect the pack. Fenrir was proud of his little mate for what he had done and was rewarding him with honesty and so much more once they returned to the territory together.

 

“We won’t just abandon him, will we?" Harry asked. "His friends are awful but he’s never done anything against us,” he insisted, wanting to be sure his Alpha understood that. He could not recall a single instance where Seamus had instigated anything towards them. He had always been the one to walk away, caught up in a situation that he couldn’t control as his friends had full on attacked them. Harry wanted to make it very clear that although things had never been friendly, Seamus had never actually hurt them.

 

“If he turns we will help him,” Fenrir said with a sigh. He could only hope that Seamus was grown enough that he would not be a submissive. As a pack they did not need any more submissives. He could smell it on the boy, what he would have been if bitten young enough, but thankfully it was only boys bitten in childhood or very early on in puberty that had the chance to develop the submissive gene and develop the capability to carry a child.

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, fighting the urge to stand on his tip toes and kiss his mate. Instead he went to his side and leaned into him as they went to rejoin the others.

 

“Greyback, Harry,” Remus said a little tersely, the professor having arrived while they were talking. He was trying to remain aloof, as they didn’t want the headmaster figuring out how close they had all become, but his inner wolf was pushing him to be respectful to his Alphas.

 

“Professor Lupin,” Harry replied, hoping that Fenrir and Damon wouldn’t say anything to give away Remus’ position with them.

 

“Are we all in agreement that Mr Finnegan will likely turn next full moon?” the headmaster asked, seeing no reason not to make use of having three full grown werewolves at his disposal who would likely know more about such things than he ever would.

 

“We think so,” Harry answered before anyone else had the chance; Damon and Remus had not been told of who had truly bitten Seamus and Fenrir was just likely to be rude and blunt to the headmaster in a way that probably wasn’t helpful at the moment. For once Harry actually needed Dumbledore on side, as much as that irked him.

 

“The arrangements will need to be made,” the headmaster said with a firm nod of his head. He was not in the habit of arranging the affairs of these creatures and he wouldn’t start now. He might not have been able to directly hurt any of them but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for them.

 

“He will come with us,” Damon said, looking to Fenrir for confirmation. He honestly thought that this would be the best option; however even Fenrir and Harry didn’t think that this was a great idea, knowing that if Seamus didn’t turn for whatever reason that it would be too dangerous to have a human in the territory when they turned.

 

It wasn’t them that the Alpha pair were concerned about hurting Seamus, they could curb their natural instincts, especially with Fenrir guiding them all; however, if Seamus ran into the strays then there was no telling what might happen to him.

 

“And if he doesn’t turn?” Remus asked, getting to the point of what Harry and Fenrir had both been thinking. “We can’t allow you to take him to the pack without knowing for certain; it would be too dangerous. How about the shrieking shack?” the professor suggested, turning to Dumbledore.

 

“And where would you propose you spend the full moon, Remus?” the headmaster asked curiously. “We can no more allow you to be around him than the Greyback pack,” he pointed out. Remus’ idea had merit, but they would need to find alternative arrangements for the professor in that case.

 

“You can spend the full moon with us,” Harry added, perhaps a little more eagerly than he had meant to. “It isn’t like there is a risk of us turning you,” he added a little more seriously.

 

Remus looked nervous, hesitant at the suggestion, but he already knew that this would be what happened. Not only was it the most practical suggestion but he could feel his instincts pushing him towards agreeing, because the idea of a full moon in the territory was undeniably appealing on some level, even if his mind was telling him he wasn’t ready.

 

“I am not sure…” the headmaster started to say, not keen to encourage Remus and Harry’s bond to grow any more. The last thing he needed was for Remus’ loyalties to switch to the Greyback pack.

 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Remus agreed, looking Fenrir in the eye. He was not going to let Dumbledore dictate this to him, and that the headmaster was seemingly against it actually only made it all the more appealing, no matter how childish that thought might be.

 

“Excellent,” Damon said, “well that settles that then.” He was rather amused by how put-out the headmaster was looking at the moment, and genuinely pleased that the professor would be joining them; there was no doubt in his mind, or any of the pack members', that Remus belonged with them.

 

“And what about me?” Harry asked, looking to Dumbledore. “Am I expelled?” he questioned. There was definitely part of him that hoped he was, that the headmaster would simply tell him that he was to leave the school and not return, but he didn’t think that was likely.

 

“No,” Dumbledore said bluntly, an annoyed look on his face. What he really wanted to do was throw the others from his school, have Harry remain, and be done with all this, but there was no doubt that Greyback would take Harry away too then. Of course the teenager would still have to help against Tom, but it would certainly complicate matters more than they already had been.

 

“You know you want to, Sir,” Harry goaded, “it would get us all out of your precious school and you’d still have me bound to end the war because of the vow.”

 

The headmaster had to admit that it really was very tempting, but no, for the moment he was determined to keep Harry close, to keep the boy on task and close at hand. “You’ll stay,” he stated firmly.

 

“Gee, Headmaster, I never knew you cared so much,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes as he turned his head into Fenrir and inhaled his scent. Harry had seriously been hoping that he would have been expelled and allowed to go home but clearly Dumbledore had other plans.

 

“I want to take them home,” Fenrir said, thinking that he needed to talk to the three pups privately, especially Clayton.

 

“No,” Dumbledore said firmly, “there have been too many trips home of late; your full moon is approaching in two weeks, I will allow them home for that as agreed but they will not be going again.”

 

“Are you going to stop me?” Fenrir growled, having had enough of the meddling headmaster to last him a lifetime. As the Alpha of a pack he was not accustomed to hearing his requests denied, though his life with Harry was certainly getting him more used to it.

 

“Fen,” Harry said gently, “it’s okay, it’s only two weeks,” he said, looking up at his Alpha, pleading with him silently to calm down. The last thing they needed was for Fenrir to kill Dumbledore, however much they all wanted it to happen.

 

Knowing just how to calm himself, Fenrir hoisted Harry up off his feet and held him close, burying his face in the crook of his submissive’s neck, inhaling the calming scent and enjoying the feeling of having Harry cling to him.

 

“Will Harry receive any punishment?” Damon asked, he still had Clay and Romy clinging to him desperately and he didn’t mind in the slightest. It was actually rather nice to have the two pups so close, he just wished that Harry could have been with him too but he understood that Harry needed to be with Fenrir.

 

“Detention,” Dumbledore stated. “With me,” he added, resisting the urge to smirk slightly at the disgruntled expression on Harry’s face when the teenager turned in Greyback’s arms to look at him. “Each night for the rest of the week.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Harry agreed grumpily. He knew that he had gotten away lightly, that things could be unimaginably worse, and he had no regrets about protecting Clayton the way he had, but detention with Dumbledore was really going to suck.

 

FGHP

 

It had been a painful goodbye when Fenrir and Damon had had to leave the school. None of them had wanted to be separated and so Harry, Clayton and Romy had walked Fenrir and Damon to the headmaster’s study so that the two of them could floo back to Lukas’ home.

 

It was quite clear that Clayton was still very shaken by what had happened, by what he had done, and he was clinging to Romy like a life-line as he watched his father and Alpha leave. Harry quickly took up Clay’s other side, knowing that his friend needed the comfort more than any of them.

 

“I understand that you were supposed to have detention with Professor McGonagall around now,” Dumbledore said, turning the attention of the three pups back to him. “I am sure that one of the other teachers will be perfectly happy to accommodate you at another time,” he said with a slightly sinister smile. “I will ask them to be in touch to let you know.”

 

“Thanks,” Harry said sarcastically, leading his pack siblings towards the door out of the office.

 

“Oh, and Harry,” Dumbledore said, causing the teenager to stop just short of the door, “I will see you here this evening, straight after dinner.”

 

“After I’ve had my dinner,” Harry said stiffly, “after all you wouldn’t want to deny any of your students food now would you.”

 

“Of course,” Dumbledore said with false sweetness. He was a little tired of Harry’s attitude but he had at least got what he needed, which was time alone with Harry.

 

“Come on,” Romy said, sending a glare at the headmaster, “let’s go and get some lunch.” Though, truthfully, she was more concerned with having some time with her pack brothers to talk to them about what had happened and also to calm Clayton down; it was clear that he was in shock and needed a minute or ten to calm himself down.

 

Hurrying away from the headmaster, the three werewolves headed in the direction of their forest room. They needed some privacy so that they could talk things over and this was the place they were going to get it.

 

“You guys go ahead,” Harry said, “I won’t be long, I’m just going to go and get some food for us.”

 

“Harry,” Romy said quickly, before her pack brother could run off. “Avoid the Great Hall until we know how things stand; don’t go in there alone.”

 

Harry nodded, realising that she was right. “I won’t,” he promised, “and don’t worry, I’ll be back.” As he said this he gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and put a hand on Clay’s arm. “It’s going to be alright,” he assured him before running off towards the kitchen as fast as he could.

 

FGHP

 

It wasn’t until Harry was on his way back from the kitchens, a basket of food in hand that he ran into trouble; though it wasn’t trouble that he couldn’t get out of at least. However, Draco did look utterly furious.

 

“Is it true?” Draco demanded. He had been on his way down from the owlrey, where he had gone to send off a letter to his father and the Dark Lord, saying that Harry was denying being pregnant, when he had heard the rumours about what had happened.

 

He had gone straight to the hospital wing then, but there was no sign of Harry or Clayton, or even Romy, though he had spotted Finnegan on one of the beds. He had hurried off then, to go in search of the werewolves, but couldn't find any of them in any of  the logical places, and he had no idea where the werewolves had been sleeping. Figuring they would need to eat, and probably also want to avoid the Great Hall, he had tried the kitchens.

 

“Is what true?” Harry asked with a sigh, though he already knew what it was likely to be about. If Draco had heard already then it was likely the whole school knew by now, which meant the entire student body likely knew what they were as well.

 

“That you bit Finnegan,” Draco asked harshly, glaring at Harry accusingly. He wanted to know; he hated that he had put so much trust in this young man, thinking that Harry was righteous in some way despite what he was. He had had so much hope that Harry would have been able to defeat Voldemort but now this…

 

“Yes,” Harry said, knowing that even with Draco he would have to keep up the pretence. The relationship between Draco and Clayton was fragile enough already, Harry didn’t want to damage it any further by telling Draco the truth. There was also the danger of course that Voldemort would look inside of Draco’s head and therefore this was the best plan for all involved.

 

“I trusted you! I let the Dark Lord brand me because of you!” Draco raged, though not losing control enough that he raised his voice; he wasn’t stupid enough to go shouting that particular fact for all the school to hear but he needed to know just how much he had suffered through to aid Harry.

 

“You what?” Harry asked in shock, unsure if he had heard correctly. He didn’t want to think that Draco had been branded by Voldemort, that he had suffered that because of him.

 

“He didn’t believe I was loyal to him so he made me take his mark,” Draco snapped angrily. He still could barely believe it had actually happened, but he had invested most of his plan for saving his family on Harry’s shoulders. “Now you do this, what the hell?!” the blond demanded to know.

 

“It was an accident,” Harry said, rather taken aback by Draco’s anger, not to mention that he was completely caught off guard by the revelation that Draco now had the Dark Mark.

 

“How is biting anyone an accident?” Draco asked furiously, waving his arms in complete disbelief. He was starting to wonder if his father had at least been right on this, that werewolves were all just monsters. He didn’t want to believe that about Harry, or Clayton for that matter, but it was difficult to deny given what they had done to Finnegan.

 

“It just was!” Harry shouted back, frustrated that his friend was seemingly turning on him now. He trusted Draco, he thought they were friends, but the blond had apparently been hiding just how deep in Voldemort’s pocket he was.

 

“You were meant to be the answer to all of this mess!” Draco exclaimed, turning his back on Harry and crossing his arms over his chest, unable to look at him at the moment. He knew he could always return his loyalty to Voldemort and his father, but he just didn’t want to; he wanted for Harry to save them. “You were meant to help,” he said a little more quietly.

 

“I am helping!” Harry insisted, dropping his basket of food to the floor and stepping around Draco, wanting to look him in the eye if they were going to have this out here and now. He had never wanted to be any part of this war, but he was, and he cared about Draco and was going to do everything he could to get Draco, his mother and Brax out of it safely. They were his family through both his father, and through Clay.

 

“No, you’re making things worse!” Draco insisted, shaking his head. He felt completely betrayed, and he felt like a fool for having put his trust in anyone but himself.

 

“I’m sorry, I really am trying,” Harry said, reaching out and taking hold of Draco’s arms. He didn’t want things between them to fall apart and he hadn’t really realised how much Draco had come to mean to him until it seemed he might lose him and his trust. “Tell me what else I can do and I’ll do it,” Harry insisted seriously, looking Draco in the eye.

 

“Help me save my mum and brother,” Draco stated without hesitation. That was all he really wanted at the moment, “before they’re killed by him,” he added a little desperately.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Harry said confidently; it was, after all, what he wanted too. Brax was as much Clay’s brother as Draco was, not to mention that Brax and Narcissa Malfoy were innocent in all this, and they clearly meant everything to Draco. “What do you need?” he asked.

 

“I need a cabinet fixed,” Draco told him, remembering his mother’s advice to ask Harry for help. He hadn’t come to talk to Harry about this, but he knew now that he had to try.

 

“A cabinet?” Harry asked with confusion. He was a little baffled by such a request, but if that really was going to help Draco then he would see what he could do.

 

“A vanishing cabinet, magical portal like thing,” Draco clarified. If he could just get that cabinet fixed then he would rest a lot easier knowing that he could get his mother and Brax out at just a moment’s notice.

 

Harry nodded, as he bit his lip pensively for a few moments, before realising something and feeling a bit daft for not thinking of it sooner. “I think I know just the werewolf,” he said, breaking into a smile.

 

“Not another werewolf!” Draco said with a sigh.

 

“Yes and I’ll be able to talk to him next full moon,” Harry told him confidently. He had no doubt that Jenson would definitely be the man to talk to regarding this. Magical Artefacts were the man’s speciality after all.

 

FGHP

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Clay said again for the third time in the last five minutes. He felt so guilty; he couldn’t believe that he had lost his temper so very badly, bad enough to actually bite Seamus.

 

“I know,” Romy said calmly. They were sat in the forest room, Clay leaning against a tree, while Romy cuddled into his side, her arms around his waist.

 

“I’m going to be asked to leave the pack,” Clay said with tears streaming down his cheeks, “I’ve fucked up too many times.”

 

“You’re not going to be…” Romy started to say but she was quickly interrupted.

 

“I bit someone, if he turns into a werewolf… or worse, if he dies! Not everyone survives the bite. I can’t live with that, I can’t live knowing I killed him.” By this point Clayton was in such a state that Romy knew there wouldn’t be any way to calm him down and she was glad that it was just the two of them.

 

“Clayton,” Romy said fiercely, “Clayton, you stop this right now!” she demanded of him, turning around so that she was knelt in front on him and grabbing hold of her boyfriend by the arms. “I love you and we’re going to get through this, we’re going to get you through this because we’re going to do it together.”

 

“And I’m going to help,” Harry said as he came back into the room. He had intended to tell them about the conversation that he had just had with Draco but he could see that this was clearly not the time.

 

“How are you going to help if the Ministry turn up and try to take me away?” Clay demanded to know, feeling quite hysterical.

 

“No one has any idea that it was even you who did it,” Harry told him firmly, putting the basket of food down and coming over to kneel next to Romy, looking Clayton in the eye. “No one outside of the pack will ever know that it was you. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Clayton Danes?” Harry asked seriously.

 

“But what if they take you away?” Clayton asked in a sudden panic.

 

“You think Dumbledore would let them?” Harry asked, trying to calm his friend the best way he knew how and that was just to state facts that Clay couldn’t deny to be true. “I’m too valuable to that meddling bastard. We’re all going to be fine, understand?”

 

Clay nodded a little dumbly. He was glad that Harry had done what he had, had taken the blame, even if that was yet another thing for him to feel guilty for. He understood enough to know exactly why Harry had done it though and knew that his friend might well have saved his life with that momentary decision to take responsibility.

 

“Thanks, Harry,” Clay said quietly. “I really do love you,” he said earnestly, pulling Harry into a tight hug when Romy moved out of the way, smiling at the pair of them fondly.

 

Harry snorted in amusement. “Yeah, I love you too, you great idiot,” he said affectionately. “Now, how about we eat something,” he suggested, pulling back and turning to get the food, smiling to himself and pretending not to notice the kiss that Romy pressed to Clay’s lips.

 

FGHP

 

The whole pack was on edge as they waited for Fenrir and Damon to return with news and hopefully some kind of explanation about what had actually happened. Jenson was particularly anxious as he had not been allowed to go; he knew that whatever had happened had more to do with the two boys but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about his little girl.

 

With the crack of apparition announcing the return of Fenrir and Damon, everyone was up and on their feet, desperate to know what had happened and if everything was alright.

 

“Stay in the clearing,” Jenson barked out firmly, catching the back of Micha’s jumper before the submissive could go running off towards the apparition point alone. Niko giggled at the pout of Micha’s face. The young dominant too was keen to hear news of what had happened at the school, very aware of the tension in the pack. More to the point Micha had just wanted to see his mate.

 

They all waited rather impatiently for Fenrir and Damon to return to them, which they did a few moments later, heading straight for the fire where the rest of the pack were gathered, eagerly anticipating any news.

 

“Report,” Fenrir barked, wanting to know if anything had happened in the territory before they got into what had happened at the school. He was rather concerned that this might cause another fight between Jenson and Damon too so he was determined to keep the two of them separate.

 

“Nothing, it’s quiet here,” Jenson said quickly. “What happened at the school?” he asked with concern.

 

“First, Damon sit over there with Micha in your lap, Jenson opposite side of the fire with Callie, now,” Fenrir instructed with a firm tone. He couldn’t deal with the two of them fighting today, not with everything else that was going on. The two of them frowned at their Alpha in confused but complied none the less, both snuggling their mates close.

 

“Are the pups okay?” Callie asked, from where she was now sat on Jenson’s lap, enjoying the moment to just relax against him, even though she was worried about her daughter, Harry and her nephew.

 

“Fine,” Fenrir grunted out. “Clay bit a boy; Harry claimed it was him to protect Clay,” he explained, summarising quickly, not really wanting to go over it all again. He was disappointed in Clay, particularly given he had just removed him from the position of Omega, but he was also sure that the young dominant had been attempting to protect Harry.

 

It seemed clear to Fenrir that the task of protecting his young mate was too much for Clayton and Romy to handle on their own. He was now determined that Damon would have to go and fetch Robin and bring her to the pack because they needed someone else at Hogwarts, and Niko was too young, and Jaylon too unstable.

 

“Clay bit someone?” Micha exclaimed, turning to look at his mate for confirmation. Damon nodded sadly, still unable to believe that his precious son had done such a thing, even if it had been an accident. Fenrir had explained to him what Harry had confirmed to the Alpha quietly in the hospital wing as they made their way back to the clearing, but Damon had pretty much worked that out for himself already.

 

“And you see now why I don’t want him with our daughter?” Jenson snarled at Callie, still holding her close. “He is clearly unstable.” He rather thought it was wise of Fenrir to have separated him and Damon using Callie and Micha, because he really did want to get up and make it perfectly clear to Damon exactly what he thought of his son.

 

“He isn’t unstable,” Callie told her mate firmly, not liking the way that Jenson was talking about her nephew. “He is a young dominant werewolf, and I have yet to meet a grown up dominant who didn’t have anger issues, let alone one who is dealing with teenage hormones at the same time.”

 

“Humph,” Jenson grumbled, not missing the insult in his mate’s words. Given that he had just been thinking about how he would like to punch both Damon and Clay he could hardly argue against her point. “It is those teenage hormones that make me worry about him around our little girl.”

 

“Romy is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Jenson, and if I ever hear you imply otherwise, particularly in her hearing range, then you and me are going to have serious issues,” Callie told her mate firmly. There was no way she was going to ever let Romy believe she was anything less than she was, not because of her biology as a submissive and certainly not because of all the horrible things others had done to her.

 

“I wouldn’t, I know,” Jenson said, feeling somewhat cowed by his usually quiet, submissive mate. He knew that Callie was strong, just like Romy, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted to keep them both safe from the evils of the world. He never wanted for Romy to doubt herself though and he knew he would have to, to some extent, trust her to make those choices for herself.

 

“Damon, what we discussed, it needs to happen,” Fenrir said cryptically.

 

“Fenrir…” Damon said, wanting to stand up and go and talk to his friend, make him see reason but with Micha snuggled on his lap, touching and stroking things that shouldn’t be touched or stroked in a public place, Damon was a little suck where he was.

 

“No, we need her,” Fenrir said firmly.

 

“Her?” Tessie asked hopefully, thinking that maybe they meant her little sister.  It was a slim hope but the Alpha had promised to help get Jilly out of the hell she was currently living in.

 

“Another teenager,” Damon said, realising that they couldn’t keep it from the rest of the pack any longer. Soon enough she would be amongst them, there was very little point in keeping it a secret from them now, not if Fenrir was serious about bringing her here within the next few days. “I have a business meeting in a couple days, I’ll take Micha and we’ll fetch her then. Is that soon enough?”

 

Fenrir grunted and nodded. He knew that they probably wouldn’t be able to send Robin to Hogwarts before the next full moon anyway, and that would still give them some time to settle her within the pack before then. He didn’t like waiting, it was something that he had never been good at, but he agreed that it made sense for Damon to fetch her while he was already away from the territory.

 

Callie was watching her brother and Fenrir talk, but her attention was mostly on Tessie; she could see how sad her fellow submissive looked, even from where she was sat a little way away, and she thought that she knew why too. However, there was nothing that she could do to comfort her; Callie feared that if she moved from her mate’s lap then Jenson was going to do something to hurt Damon, she could practically feel the anger radiating from him. Thankfully though, Jaylon seemed to have picked up on Tessie’s sadness and had leaned into her side, giving her a hug.

 

Niko didn’t really understand the implications of what had happened today, he could only sense the tension between the pack members and so he got to his feet, heading over to Fenrir and throwing his arms around the Alpha’s waist.

 

“What are you doing?” the Alpha asked, a little bemused by the small child that was in his charge now and was even practically an adopted son because of the bond that the ten year old seemed to have with his mate.

 

“If Harry was here he would hug you,” Niko said, still not letting go. “He’s not here so I’m hugging you.” It seemed pretty obvious to the ten year old that the Alpha had needed that affection, and he didn’t think that it was right that Fenrir only got hugs when Harry was home.

 

“Come, we’re going hunting,” Fenrir said as he finally managed to detach the ten year old. At this, Niko’s face lit up, clearly excited at the prospect of hunting with the Alpha.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Niko said, hugging Fenrir again; the Alpha just looked completely bemused by this, it was only hunting. All the dominants needed to learn so he didn’t understand why Niko was so excited.

 

Damon couldn’t help but snigger a little; his best friend just didn’t seem to understand that Niko saw Fenrir as a father figure, which only made sense considering the young dominant saw Harry as a maternal figure. It was just that Fenrir was yet to figure that out.

 

FGHP

 

Wanting to make it perfectly clear that Dumbledore was not his priority, Harry leisurely ate his dinner with Romy, Clayton, Draco and Theo at the Slytherin table. Luna also joined them but she was the only one. News of what they were had spread across the school like wildfire, though apart from a few snide comments no one really knew how to act towards them, many of the students clearly thinking it was just a stupid rumour.

 

“Draco, make sure that Clay and Romy are okay for me, I have to go,” Harry said, knowing that he had procrastinated enough and now he just wanted to get the detention over with.

 

“Where are you going?” Theo asked; he had been told about what had happened and what had happened to Seamus but his loyalty had not changed, he wanted to see Voldemort destroyed and he knew that Harry was the best and probably the only way to have that happen.

 

“Detention with the Headmaster,” Harry said with a sigh as he got to his feet, placing a soft kiss to Romy’s cheek and giving Clay a huge hug. “Stay out of trouble, all of you,” he said with a smile, ruffling at Clay’s hair before he headed for the door.

 

“Come on,” Draco said once Harry had left, “if we stay here much longer then something is bound to go wrong. Let’s go back to Slytherin common room for a while, no one is likely to turn on you there.”

 

“Yeah, maybe watching me kick your arse at pool, Draco, will help Clay quit this grump of his,” Theo commented with a smile, before turning to the Ravenclaw sat with them. “You joining us, Luna?” he asked.

 

“Oh,” she said, looking a little surprised. “That sounds lovely,” she commented, getting to her feet, and linking her arm through Theo’s, causing him to look at her with confusion, before the group of them headed for the door.

 

FGHP

 

“Good evening, Harry,” Dumbledore greeted with a stern expression on his face as the teenager entered his office. Harry said nothing, and simply stood close to the doorway awaiting instruction. He would accept his punishment, without complaint, but he wasn’t going to make this easier on the headmaster than need be. “Have a seat,” the headmaster instructed after a few moments of awkward silence, gesturing to the chair across his desk from him.

 

Harry did as instructed, remaining silent as he moved across the room and took a seat. He sat upright, his back straight, his knees together and his hands in his lap, remembering the instructions his father had always given him when he was in trouble. He kept his eyes fixed straight ahead, though not quite meeting the headmaster’s eye; he hoped that Dumbledore wasn’t foolish enough to try and look into his head at this point, but he wouldn’t put it past the man, and he simply couldn’t afford to risk letting him see the truth about who had bitten Seamus.

 

“I was rather hoping we could have an honest discussion about what happened earlier today,” the headmaster said, leaning forward slightly on his desk, and fixing Harry with stare.

 

“I already explained to you what happened,” Harry stated simply. He wasn’t surprised that the headmaster hadn’t completely believed that it had been Harry to bite Seamus, but he was somewhat bewildered that Dumbledore thought he was just going to admit to it having been Clayton now.

 

“You do not need to lie here, Harry,” the headmaster said gently, softening his expression. “We both know that you would not have bitten Mr Finnegan.”

 

“It was an accident, sir,” Harry stated flatly. He hadn’t been sure what he had been expecting in this detention but it hadn’t been this.

 

“Harry…” Dumbledore said with obviously restrained frustration. He had not met anyone quite so frustrating since James Potter and Sirius Black had been at the school, and it seemed that the combination of James’ genetics and Severus’ parenting had given Harry the ability to drive him to his wit’s end even with the simplest of statements.

 

“So what would happen if I told you it was Romy or Remus or Clay?” Harry asked, getting annoyed with the headmaster’s determination. “What would happen to them? Do you honestly think that I’m stupid? I won’t let any of my pack take the blame for what I did, it’s not how our family works.”

 

“It seems that it is,” the headmaster said with annoyance, hating that Harry was so blatantly lying straight to his face; though admittedly there was something about the teenager’s resilience that he couldn’t help but admire. “I know that you are covering for Mr Danes.”

 

“Do you? What did Seamus have to say about it?” Harry asked, partly out his own curiosity; if there was anyone who could complicate matters it would be him. It had seemed as though Seamus had been buying that it had been Harry who had bitten him so far though.

 

“He said that he couldn’t be certain,” Dumbledore told him, a frown on his face. He had been hopeful when the teenager had woken up, that he might be able to confirm that it had been Clayton, but Seamus had seemed quite convinced it was Harry, even if he had admitted that it had been a confusing fight.

 

“Well then you are going to have to trust me, headmaster,” Harry said, trying to keep from looking too smug about that. There was something about satisfying about seeing the normally very composed Dumbledore so close to losing his temper.

 

“I should just expel him,” the headmaster said, half to himself, and half as a threat to the boy across from him. He knew it was Clayton who had bitten Seamus, and even if he couldn’t turn the boy over to the Ministry, because he had no proof, he still had the authority to throw him out of Hogwarts.

 

“We’ve been over this,” Harry said, with a put-upon sigh. “If he goes so do I,” he stated, reminding the headmaster exactly the way that this was going to work. Harry knew that it was ultimately Dumbledore’s choice, but if the headmaster wanted Clay gone then he had to accept that Harry would leave too.

 

“You still have the vow to uphold,” Dumbledore reminded him, as though that might be something that Harry could have forgotten.

 

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, leaning forward on his chair slightly, smirking a little. “But that doesn’t mean I have to be in this school,” he pointed out.

 

“You would not leave,” the headmaster rebutted confidently, “your ‘father’ is here.” The vow would, of course, hold Harry to his word, but it was still helpful to have Severus as leverage to get what he wanted; not that he would be foolish enough to overplay his hand on that.

 

“And he’ll still be here whether I’m here or not, I’ll still get to see him and he’ll still be protected. There was nothing in the vow that said I had to stay at this school, so don’t push me, Dumbledore,” Harry warned, before adding, “you won’t like me when I’m angry,” with a little chuckle to himself, having been unable to help himself.

 

“I am guessing that is some form of muggle reference,” Dumbledore said with a tired sigh at Harry’s smirk. It was hardly the first time that Harry had used such references but it was still just as frustrating to have the boy making remarks that he didn’t fully understand.

 

“Yeah, don’t strain yourself trying to understand, Professor,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug, “wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” He kind of hoped that Dumbledore would go and look some of his references up, because the idea of the headmaster reading comics was just too amusing. “So are we just going to sit here and annoy each other all evening, or did you have a plan for this detention?” Harry asked after a few moments of the headmaster glaring at him.

 

“I want you to tell me the truth,” Dumbledore said, still determined to have Harry admit what he was certain had really happened earlier that day.

 

“I’ve told you the truth,” Harry said with a sigh. “Now either get me to do lines or something or let me go, I’m bored. Or we can even just sit here in silence and both be bored, but I am done with this ridiculous questions which I have already answered repeatedly.”

 

“Very well,” Dumbledore said pulling out a piece of parchment and holding out a quill. “You will write 'I will not lie about biting students', fifty times I think.”

 

“Seriously?” Harry asked unable to help it when he laughed a little. The headmaster really was an extraordinarily childish man for someone so old, he thought. “As long as it’s not an Umbridge quill then fine.”

 

“An Umbridge quill?” Dumbledore asked curiously.

 

“Oh like you didn’t know,” Harry said bitterly. He was fairly certain that the headmaster was aware of most things that went on in the castle, he wouldn’t actually be surprised if Dumbledore knew about their forest room; though admittedly Harry had never really been given cause to believe that the headmaster actually did.

 

“Please enlighten me,” Dumbledore said calmly, hopeful that Harry was actually going to explain himself because he honestly wasn’t sure what it was that the teenager was referring too.

 

“Gee you really are a fucking idiot,” Harry said offering his scarred hand out for the headmaster to look at. “You’re not the first one to get me to write lines, Sir.”

 

“I was not aware of this,” the headmaster said, genuinely rather shocked as he looked at Harry’s scarred hand. “But now that I am,” he went on, looking up at Harry, “I will endeavour to stop it.”

 

“Of course you will,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, not believing the headmaster for even a moment, “good luck with that.”

 

FGHP

 

By the time that Harry had finished with Dumbledore, after all the banter and he had finished his lines, it was rather late. However, that was actually kind of perfect because there was something that he wanted to do and he didn’t want anyone else around while he did it.

 

Rather than going straight back to his forest room, where Romy and Clayton were likely finding some way to occupy their time while they waited for him to return, Harry headed for the hospital wing, wanting to see Seamus.

 

Poppy was in her office clearly sleeping when Harry snuck inside, making sure that he remained quiet as he tiptoed over to Seamus’ bed where he found that the Irishman was already awake and had been crying.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked in a whisper, getting Seamus’ attention. The Gryffindor turned his head to see who it was and didn’t seem startled at all to see that it was Harry.

 

“I don’t know,” Seamus responded half heartedly. No one had come to visit him, none of his supposed Gryffindor friends had bothered themselves to come anywhere near him since he had been admitted.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said with a sigh, knowing that saying it wasn’t going to make it all better; he had said it a few times now and it didn’t seem to be doing any good. “For what it’s worth, this wasn’t intentional,” he added as he took a seat next to Seamus’ bed, intending to talk to him for a little while.

 

“You’re not the one that bit me,” Seamus said quietly, turning his head so that he could more fully see Harry. He was rather keen to talk to him too.

 

“You remember?” Harry asked with wide eyes, definitely surprised to hear the Irishman say that. “Dumbledore said that you’d told him it wasn’t very clear what had happened.”

 

“Yes, I remember,” Seamus said, wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t stupid, he knew what had happened and he knew that Harry had jumped in for whatever reason to protect his friend. It was a loyalty and a friendship that was seemingly lacking between him and the other Gryffindors.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Harry asked in bewilderment, starting to think that he had seriously misjudged Seamus.

 

“I figured that you had your reasons for saying it was you,” Seamus said, trying to shrug, though it didn’t come off very well considering he was in a bed, but he figured Harry got the idea.

 

“I did, thank you for not saying anything,” Harry told him earnestly, smiling at the Gryffindor. He only wished that there was some way to truly show how much he appreciated the fact that Seamus hadn’t said anything. If the Irishman had wanted to then he could have made life very difficult for them and yet he hadn’t, despite what had been done to him.

 

“What happens now?” Seamus asked. He was curious, he had been unconscious for a lot of the talks and conversations but he knew that there was a good chance that he was now a werewolf; Madame Pomfrey had informed him as such. She had also told him that he would be spending the next full moon in the shrieking shack, just in case he turned, which was a horrifying thought all on its own.

 

“We see if you turn,” Harry said sadly, he almost wished that Seamus wouldn’t, just to make his life easier but he knew, just from what Fenrir had said, that it was unlikely that he wouldn’t turn. Fenrir had said it would depend on the severity of the bite but Harry had seen it, he knew just how bad it had been and there was no doubt in his mind.

 

“And if I do?” Seamus asked, concerned about what would happen to him. The Gryffindors had already turned their back on him it seemed, time would only tell what his family did but he knew what his mother was like and he didn’t hold out much hope for what they would think on the matter.

 

“You’d be part of our family, our pack, there is no question, being bitten by one of us… we wouldn’t let you suffer,” Harry said with utter certainty. He had already made sure that Fenrir wouldn’t turn him away so he could tell Seamus this with certainty now.

 

“You’d do that?” Seamus asked, confused as to why anyone would simply allow a stranger, someone they hardly knew to just be accepted into their family, which by all accounts was very close from what he had seen of Harry, Romy and Clayton.

 

“Yes,” Harry stated simply. “You think I never noticed but you never wanted to fight us, not like Ron did; you honestly don’t have to but the option will be there for you,” he told him honestly. “No one is going to force it on you though,” he said with a small smile. He wanted to make sure that Seamus didn’t feel trapped; Harry wanted to make sure that he knew he had choices.

 

“And you can honestly say that your Alpha will just accept me?” Seamus asked; he had no idea who Harry’s Alpha might be but with talk of a pack he knew that he would have one. Seamus wasn’t stupid after all, he knew that Alpha wolves were not exactly pushovers, they were violent and brutal.

 

“Our Alpha isn’t like other Alphas, let’s just say he’s my snuggle bunny,” Harry said with a small smile. He knew that many people feared Fenrir, and rightfully so to some extent, but if Seamus really was going to be pack then the Gryffindor would never have cause to fear the Alpha.

 

“You’re an Alpha mate?” Seamus asked in shock as Harry nodded. He didn’t really know a great deal about werewolf packs but enough to know that being an Alpha’s mate was considered a fairly serious thing, and made Harry very important within their family. It certainly went some way to explaining why the other two followed him around as they tended to.

 

“Yeah, I am and that’s why I know with certainty that our Alpha will accept you,” Harry said with a huge grin. He was finding that he actually rather liked Seamus now that he could spend some time with him, without Ron there to piss him off or cause trouble. “Basically it will be your choice,” Harry reiterated, “and we will do what we can to help you, whatever that might be.”  

 

“I don’t know yet,” Seamus told him honestly, still not sure that the reality of it had sunk it, “but I will let you know. And if I have questions…”

 

“Then feel free to come and ask,” Harry told him with a wry smile. “Been doing this whole werewolf thing since before I was two, think I have most of it figured out; and anything I can’t answer, I know people who almost certainly can,” he assured him. “Oh and if the Gryffindors give you trouble…”

 

“I am betting Ron and Dean won’t want to be around me any more,” Seamus said a bit miserably.

 

“Possibly not,” Harry said sadly, “but you’re not in this alone,” he promised.

 

“Well no offence, but right now I would quite like to be on my own for a bit,” Seamus said, giving Harry a slightly apologetic half smile.

 

“Yeah, no, it’s fine, I get that,” Harry said getting to his feet. “I really am sorry though, I’ll talk to you soon,” he said before turning to leave the medical wing. He sort of wished he could stay and talk to Seamus more, but he would respect his wishes. Soon they might have ample amounts of time to talk because it was possible Seamus might be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please do take a moment to leave us a comment, let us know your thoughts.


	79. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus and the pups are all struggling with the reactions from other students, but a surprise helps take their mind off things for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, probably quicker than we usually would do, but this is by special request from one of our facebook followers. Our thoughts are with you, Hélène, hope this helps you through today. Hope you all enjoy this extra update.

Chapter 79 - Rejection

“You doing okay?” Harry asked Clay as the two of them were pulling on their school robes. Clay had slept rather fitfully between Harry and Romy, and they were both rather worried about him; he had barely said anything to either of them all morning, simply pressing a kiss to Romy’s lips and one to the top of Harry’s head before climbing out of bed.

“I’m fine,” Clay said bluntly, though there was no heat in his words. He just sounded so defeated that Harry’s heart near enough broke for him. 

“We can’t fix this if you don’t talk to us,” Harry said with determination; he wanted to make sure that Clay was okay, he had already taken the fall for biting Seamus but he wanted to make sure that he was coping okay with the knowledge of what he had done. 

“You can’t fix it anyway,” Clay snapped, a little irritated. He appreciated everything that Harry had done for him but regardless he didn’t want to think about it too closely. The guilt over what he had done was all consuming, Harry just didn’t understand what that felt like. 

“We can try,” Romy said, not liking the tone which Clayton had taken with Harry. She knew that he was struggling with what he had done but that was no reason to take it out on Harry. 

“Why did you do it?” Clayton suddenly demanded from Harry, rounding on his best friend with an annoyed expression. “Why did you say that it was you when it wasn’t?” 

“I did it to protect you,” Harry said in shock at what Clay had said. “Because I didn’t want to see you arrested, or killed or anything. I knew Dumbledore wouldn’t let that happen to me…”

“Yeah, because you are too fucking precious,” Clay snapped angrily. He had never asked for Harry to take the fall for him and now he was acting as if he had done him a huge favour, made a big sacrifice; well Clay didn’t want the guilt of that weighing down on him as well as what he had done to Seamus. 

“Don’t be such an arse, Clayton”, Romy snapped, staring at him in disbelief. Harry might have saved his life with what he had decided to do, simply because he loved Clayton, because he considered them family, and Clay was just throwing it back in Harry’s face.

“I didn’t ask for this,” Harry said calmly, though his eyes were fierce. “I didn’t ask for any of it as you well know. If you can’t accept that I lied to help you, then think of it as something I did for Romy so that she wouldn’t lose her boyfriend, for your Dad so that he wouldn’t lose his son, for myself so that I wouldn’t lose my best fucking friend, who I love even when he is behaving like a complete bastard.”

“You’ll all lose me anyway, when Fenrir throws me out the pack,” Clay said miserably. 

“No one,” Harry exclaimed, stepping up close to his friend and grabbing his arms, “is sending you anywhere! You are family! Do you really think we are just going to abandon you because you did one stupid thing?” he asked.

“I am always doing stupid things,” Clayton pointed out. He really believed that this was going to be the final straw; he didn’t think that he would lose his Dad, or at least he really hoped not, but he couldn’t see why Fenrir would let him stay with the pack when he was always causing so much trouble. 

“Do you remember the Ministry?” Harry asked incredulously. “You aren’t the only one that fucks up, Clayton.”

“But you’re the Alpha’s mate, you’re not going anywhere, I’m nothing,” Clay said with a sigh, collapsing down on the ground feeling utterly miserable, Harry and Romy going to sit beside him. 

“Don’t be stupid, Clayton,” Romy said with exasperation. “Even if we forget that we all care about you for your own sake, you are Damon’s son, Callie’s nephew, my boyfriend, Harry’s best friend, and I am pretty certain that Fenrir is preparing you to be one of the enforcers in the pack more or less the day you turn sixteen.” 

“Really?” Clay asked, sounding quite surprised. Their pack didn’t tend to go in for much of the formal rankings as such, apart from the Alpha and Beta, and occasionally Omega, but he supposed that might have more to do with their short supply of dominants rather than something that they just didn’t bother with.

“You done being an ungrateful prat?” Harry asked his best friend teasingly, with a small smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised in question. 

“Oh shush, you,” Romy chastised lightly, giving Harry a small playful shove. “Don’t go making things worse. And you,” she said rounding on Clayton, “could do to learn the words thank you,” she said pointedly. “Now, breakfast time,” she said, linking arms with both of them, “and I don’t know about you boys but I think that the kitchens are likely a safer bet than the Great Hall for the moment.”

FGHP

“You are free to go, Mr Finnegan,” Madame Pomfrey said with a curt nod as she ushered Seamus toward the door of the hospital wing. 

“Can’t I stay here one more night?” Seamus pleaded, hating the idea of going back to Gryffindor tower. He could only imagine the reaction he was going to get from his fellow Gryffindors. 

“No,” Poppy said firmly, she wasn’t going to suffer students messing around just wanting to be off class for a few hours. 

“I don’t feel well,” Seamus complained and it wasn’t exactly a lie either. The hospital wing smelt funny today and it was making him feel a little sick. Not to mention the fact that he felt as if he were on fire; he really didn’t think he should be leaving the care of the medi-witch. 

“You have a fever, which is normal; now go to class,” Poppy said getting rather tired of Seamus’ fussing when there was nothing wrong with him. She knew it wasn’t his fault that he was turning into a werewolf but that didn’t mean she wanted him in her hospital wing either. 

“But I don’t think I will be able to focus anyway,” Seamus said in a last ditch attempt to remain in the medical wing regardless of how horrible it smelt in there. He had never really noticed it before but the place was just terrible. However, even this place was better than Gryffindor common room, given what likely awaited him there. 

“Then I suggest having breakfast first,” Poppy said dismissively as she closed the hospital wing doors and left Seamus to go on his way. He just hoped that Harry was at breakfast because otherwise he was going to be alone; he was suddenly very glad that Harry had come to see him the night before and was slightly regretting sending him away. 

Arriving at the Great Hall the first thing that Seamus noticed was that Harry, Clayton and Romy were all absent, though he wasn’t sure why he was shocked; after all there were so many rumours flying around about them that it made sense for them to avoid the Great Hall at meal times. He suspected that there might be a few rumours about him too, given the way some people were looking at him.

He sat himself down at the very end of the Gryffindor table on his own and helped himself to toast; the smell of the cooked food was overwhelming, so much so that he found it a little hard to try and force anything down. He couldn’t understand why but everything smelt so much stronger to him this morning; it was making him feel a little nauseous. 

“Why are you here?” a disgusted voice snarled out, and Seamus turned to see Ron standing there next to him with a scowl on his face. He was a little surprised that Dean wasn’t right at Ron’s side giving him a similar look, but glad he wouldn’t have to deal with both of them looking at him like that at once.

“I am still a Gryffindor, and I do still need to eat,” Seamus said calmly, even as his heart hammered in his chest. He had sort of expected this kind of reaction from his supposed friend, but that didn’t mean that it made it any easier to actually be faced with it. 

“Shouldn’t you be off with the other beasts?” Ron sneered, jerking his head in the direction of the Slytherin table, where he had obviously noticed the absence of the three werewolves too. “You’re one of them now, aren’t you?”

“We don’t know that,” Seamus told him bluntly, trying not to let Ron’s words affect him too badly, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt by them. “And I am still me; I thought we were supposed to be friends, because you certainly aren’t acting like it at the moment. Did it even occur to you that I might actually need some support right now?”

“You want support? What do you expect? For me to sit with you, hold your hand, go, ‘aww, poor Seamus’?” Ron snapped, his face twisting into a repulsed sneer. “Fuck that. If you want support, go snuggle up to Prince and his buddies.”

“I might just do that, you complete bastard,” Seamus said, pushing his plate away and getting to his feet. “Harry has managed to be a better friend to me in a few fucking hours, than you have in the last five years.”

“He bit you!” Ron exclaimed, horrified that Seamus would say such a thing. 

“Yeah, so think just how much of a shitty friend and human being you must have been to me to make me prefer to spend time with him,” he said, jabbing a finger into Ron’s chest before turning and storming from the Great Hall, pointedly ignoring all the looks that he could feel being sent his way.

FGHP

Remus hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Seamus Finnegan since he had been called the medical wing the day before. It had brought back all the terrible memories from the full moon he had bitten Lukas accidentally, and that was even with it being a bit hazy from his transformation. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be human at the time and actually remember it fully.

He was fairly sure that it hadn’t been Harry who had actually bitten the boy though, just from the way that the others had been acting; he was pretty certain that Dumbledore had also figured out that it was likely Clayton. Either way, it was currently lunchtime and he was on his way to the Great Hall to request a conversation with the headmaster.

He glanced around as he entered the large room, easily spotting Harry at the Slytherin table, across from Draco and Theo, with Clay on one side of him and Romy on other. He looked to around the hall but there was no sign of Seamus anywhere, and he made a mental note to find the time to talk to the teenager later and see how he was coping.

Remus turned his attention to the table of professors in front of him as he made his way along the hall, approaching the large chair in the middle where Dumbledore was sat. “Albus, could I have a word?” the professor requested politely.

“Remus,” Dumbledore said, looking up from his meal to the man before him. “Of course,” he said, getting to his feet and heading around the table, the two of them walking from the Hall together in silence. Remus wanted to say something but he honestly wasn’t sure where to start, and was rather glad when the headmaster spoke first. 

“I was rather surprised that you were so willing to join Greyback’s pack for this full moon,” he said, giving the professor a pointed look. “Particularly given the impact that man has had on your life.”

“It is purely for Harry’s sake,” Remus told him bluntly. “That is James and Lily’s son, I simply saw a chance to better protect him and took it.”

“Hmm,” Dumbledore hummed a little sceptically, but he nodded at the same time. “Keep your eyes and ears open, as I do not believe they can be trusted to act in Harry’s best interests,” the headmaster said, his voice quiet as though Remus was some kind of confidant.

“I shall,” Remus assured the headmaster honestly; however, he had no intention of informing Dumbledore of anything he might discover during his stay with the pack at the full moon; he was quite certain that Greyback and the others were far more likely to act in Harry’s interests than Dumbledore was. “Talking of Harry though,” he said, keen to change the subject, “I believe it is high time that James’ cloak was returned to its rightful owner.”

“I suppose that is true,” Dumbledore said, bowing his head. “I have a detention with Harry this evening, and I shall return it to him once we are done,” he promised.

Remus gave a relieved sigh, glad that he wasn’t going to have to fight the headmaster on this decision. “Thank you,” he said, gratefully.

The two of them continued to walk the corridors for a few minutes, before Dumbledore turned to look at the professor walking next to him. “Was there anything else, Remus?” he asked, with a slight tone of amusement.

“Oh, erm… actually no, not really,” Remus realised, “I’m going to…” he said, his voice trailing off as he pointed off down a corridor to his left, promptly heading off in that direction, planning to go back to his office, and trying to ignore the annoyingly smug and amused expression on the headmaster’s face.

FGHP

Seamus had considered going to lunch, but after the way breakfast had gone and the looks he had been getting in class all day, he really was not in the mood to face that again. He also considered going somewhere and writing to his parents, but that would mean putting what had happened to him down in words, and he definitely didn’t feel ready for that. 

He hated feeling so alone, and so instead he decided to take a long shot and see if Rionach was in the common room; she was terrible at remembering to do her homework and so would often inevitably end up there, spending her lunch times catching up quickly. He was a little hurt that she hadn’t come to see him in the medical wing, seeing as they had been dating for about a month now, but it was possible that she didn’t think he was allowed visitors, so he thought it was best that they actually talked before he jumped to conclusions.

Sure enough, as he stepped through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, he spotted her; she was sat at one end of the largest sofa, her feet up on the seat and her knees bent to support the book she was reading. 

“Ri,” Seamus said hesitantly, when she didn’t notice his presence.

Rionach looked up, obviously not having expected anyone. “Seamus,” she said, sounding rather surprised. “I saw you in class earlier, but I didn’t know what to say,” she admitted, sitting up and dropping her book onto the nearby coffee table.

“Nobody does,” Seamus said with a shrug, heading over to her and taking a seat on the sofa, just watching his girlfriend for a few moments. He already had a horrible feeling about how this conversation was going to end. “I am still me, you know,” he told her, when she just stared at him. 

“I know, but you were.... you know…” she said, unable to even say the words. 

“Bitten? Yeah, I noticed,” Seamus said dryly. Even with the little he had said, he was starting to realised that this conversation was going to go about as well as the one he had had with Ron at breakfast. 

“Ron was saying that Prince is a werewolf, that he was the one who bit you,” Rionach said, looking for confirmation of these details, obviously unsure if it was just Ron shit-stirring or it any of it was actually true.

“I wouldn’t believe everything that Ron says,” Seamus told her with a frown, “but yeah, that’s kind of the gist of it,” he admitted. He felt bad confirming Harry’s Lycanthropy to her, but she was his girlfriend and he felt he owed her at least that much honesty. 

“So that means you’re like... one of them?” she asked, looking nervous.

“Not for certain, that is a matter of wait and see,” Seamus told her; though even as he said this he could smell every different scent used in her perfume, which she had always used too much of anyway. He knew that something wasn’t right with him. “It might turn out to be nothing, and we will know for certain one way or another in just a few weeks.”

“You know this isn’t going to work right?” she asked him, gesturing between the two of them.

“We could just wait and see; I would like to try and work things out,” Seamus told her. He wasn’t sure he loved her as such but he was certainly very fond of her, and cared about her a great deal, and he didn’t want their relationship to end.

“We could,” she agreed, “but I don’t want to.” There was no two ways about it really and she didn’t see the point in pretending otherwise. “Whether you turn or not, you were still bitten by a werewolf. I just don’t think I could actually be with you knowing that.”

“This really changes everything that much?” Seamus asked, wondering if he had ever really meant much to Rionach at all. One bite shouldn’t be able to change how someone felt about you, no matter who or what it was from.

“Yes,” she told him bluntly. “Sorry,” she added a second later, as though that would make it hurt any less. 

It didn’t; he still wanted to shout at her, demand answers, demand she change her mind. All he felt he really could do is stand up and walk away, and he wasn’t entirely sure how he managed that. He headed up the stairs to the dormitory, praying that no-one would be there; he just wanted to be alone for a short while before he would have to go to his next class. 

It had been one day, and he had already lost Ron and now Rionach too; he hadn’t even seen Dean at all, and had no idea where he stood on everything. He felt so alone, and was suddenly dreading writing to his parents more than ever. Flopping down onto his bed, he buried his head into his pillow and screamed in frustration; it just wasn’t fair, not at all.

FGHP 

After avoiding breakfast and then having an almost successful lunch, the three werewolf pups decided to attend dinner in the Great Hall. They couldn’t avoid it forever, they all knew that and this was why they were currently settling themselves at the Slytherin table. 

The attention was not on them, which was somewhat of a relief; however, it was quickly made apparent that the reason was that Seamus was getting the brunt of the negative attention. Seamus was sat on his own at the very end of the Gryffindor table looking entirely miserable, food was being thrown at him from his so called friends and even the girl that was meant to be his girlfriend. 

“Oh, that’s not right,” Romy said with anger as she watched some mashed potato land on Seamus robes followed by a glob of gravy which landed in his hair. 

“What can we do about it?” Clay asked, looking to his girlfriend curiously. It wasn’t their battle to fight, however Romy seemed to feel differently. 

“I can do this,” Romy said suddenly getting to her feet. She walked determinedly across the Great Hall, before either of her pack brothers had a chance to stop her, and towards the Gryffindor table. “Excuse me,” Romy said politely, “can I sit here?” she asked Seamus. 

“No,” Ron shouted, “fuck off, you animal.” 

Romy, however, ignored him and took a seat when Seamus wordlessly nodded. “You realise that you don’t have to sit here and take this,” she said as more mash potato came towards them and she deflected it with her wand. 

“This is my house table,” Seamus said quietly and even though these were the words that came out of his mouth, Romy could tell that he didn’t really believe them. Seamus didn’t feel as if he belonged anywhere now that his friends and even his girlfriend had abandoned him. 

“I’m a Ravenclaw,” she pointed out with a small smile, “I sit on the Slytherin table; you are more than welcome to as well,” she added, deflecting a shower of peas and another glob of gravy as it was catapulted in their direction.

“Yeah, fuck off with your new friends,” Dean snarled across the table at them. 

“Thomas, if you continue acting like an imbecile then I will put you in your place,” Romy said calmly; however, Dean did not react so calmly to the insult, getting to his feet and taking a step toward her his fists clenched. 

“You can’t hit a girl,” one of the other Gryffindors said; it was an older girl who looked utterly horrified at what was about to transpire, but Dean was not backing down. He was furious; he hated these beasts and he didn’t care, they had contaminated his friend and had seemingly got away with it, for that they had to suffer. 

“She’s not a girl, she’s an abomination,” Ron hissed as he too got to his feet. Romy sighed, she could see that things were not going to go smoothly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Harry was holding Clay back, not wanting to let him get involved, especially not after what had happened the last time. She was glad that Harry had the sense to keep Clayton back; she didn’t want either of them getting involved, this had been her choice, her battle to fight and she knew she was strong enough to fight it.

Getting up from where she had sat, Romy glared at Dean, who was no more than a few centimetres from her; she was both shorter and far more petite than him but she knew for a fact that she was stronger and smarter. 

Seamus too was now on his feet, not liking how his former friends were acting, it just didn’t seem right to him that they were threatening Romy, werewolf or not. He moved to stand in front of her, not wanting Romy to get hurt because of him. Romy, however, was not having any of it; she moved so that she was beside him, to ensure that he knew that they were equals in this. 

“If you would like to try your luck, Thomas, then be my guest,” Romy said with a sweet smile on her face, “I assure you that I don’t need Harry or Clay to defend me, care to find out why?”

“Romy, don’t,” Seamus said, looking at her as if she had gone a little mental. He couldn’t believe that she was full on challenging them; however, what Seamus didn’t know was that Romy had been trained to fight and was very much unafraid. 

“Don’t do it,” Hermione said from where she was still sat at the Gryffindor table. She didn’t want to be involved in any form of fight but equally she didn’t want to see her fellow Gryffindor’s get in trouble either. 

“You should listen to Granger,” Romy said, turning to Hermione and smiling at her, “she knows what it’s like to be on the receiving end of a slap from me.” 

“I was more thinking that if he touched you he might get contaminated too,” Hermione sneered, finally getting to her feet herself. The tension was mounting between the group and Romy knew that she and Seamus were outnumbered considerably. 

It was Ron who lost his temper first, barging past Dean and lunging for Seamus, who had taken a step forward to defend Romy, not wanting for her to get hurt. Romy, however, had been ready for this, using her quick reflexes to grab hold of the front of Ron’s robes. Then, using her strength, which was fairly considerable considering she was a werewolf, threw him across Gryffindor table. 

The red-head rolled across the table, through all the food and unceremoniously fell off the other side, hitting his head on the bench on his way to the floor. Romy then turned to Dean, not having even broken a sweat, smiling ever so sweetly at him she asked, “Want a turn?” 

“Hell no,” Dean said backing away from the smaller girl. “You’re a fucking freak,” he added but this time it was Seamus who had had enough. 

Stepping forward the Irishman clenched his fist and punched Dean on the nose with every ounce of strength he had. “Don’t you dare call my friends freaks again!” he snarled as he turned to Romy, who was beaming at him. 

“Come on,” Romy said linking her arm with Seamus’, “you belong with us now.”

Slightly bemused by what had just happened and what he had just done, Seamus allowed himself to be lead away from the Gryffindor’s and towards the Slytherin table. 

“Told you she could handle herself,” Harry said proudly as Romy took a seat next to Clayton, Seamus sitting next to her. Clay wasted very little time in pulling Romy on to his lap and sniffing all around her, checking for injuries.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I sit here?” Seamus asked, looking around somewhat nervously at the other Slytherins. It was all very well and good for Romy and Harry to say that he was welcome but judging by the looks some of the others were giving him they were not going to be as welcoming. 

“Anyone that punches Weasley in the face is a friend to us,” Draco declared loudly, almost daring to see if any of the others would challenge him on this. There was a muttered, begrudging agreement but at least there was agreement. 

“Here, here,” Theo said, raising his glass in Seamus’ direction and the Irishman actually managed a small smile at that. Apparently the Slytherins were not all as terrible as the Gryffindor’s had always made them out to be. 

“Thank you,” Clayton said somewhat awkwardly, not really wanting to look at Seamus but knowing that he owed the teenager a debt of thanks. After all, the Irishman had defended his girlfriend, even though she hadn’t really needed defending. 

“Oh,” Seamus said, not really knowing how to take this from the teenager that had bitten him, “I think I have a lot more to be thankful to you three about than you do to me,” he added with a small embarrassed shrug of his shoulders. 

“Let’s not think about it,” Harry said with a smile. “Welcome to the club,” he added with a smile, patting Seamus on the back, resisting the urge to hug him and scare the poor boy off. 

“But what if I’m not one of you?” Seamus asked a little hesitantly, looking at the three werewolves and the rest of the Slytherins, wondering if he would really be able to remain as one of them if he didn’t turn on the next full moon 

“I don’t think that that is very likely at this point unfortunately,” Romy said with a frown from where she was sitting on Clay’s lap, snuggled into him and enjoying this sweet and rather protective side of him. “But regardless you are still a friend, if you want us that is,” she added. 

“And I warn you, that isn’t always easy,” Draco said teasingly, giving Harry a small smile. He had not forgotten their argument but he would not give up the friendship the two of them had so easily, regardless of the stupid mistakes Harry had made. For one thing, Draco still knew that Harry was the best and only chance of defeating Voldemort and saving his family. 

“Yeah, not sure how we put up with them sometimes,” Theo added with a wink, rather enjoying being in the company of his friends and not even a little perplexed by the fact that Luna seemed to be holding his hand under the table and humming happily to herself. 

“I resent that, we’re awesome,” Harry said with a wide grin, looking over to the teacher’s table where it was perhaps fortunate that the headmaster and Umbridge were missing. Remus, however, was giving them a small tired smile as if he couldn’t believe what he had just watched transpire. 

Professor McGonagall was over at the Gryffindor table, trying to make sure that Dean and Ron were not too seriously injured while berating them for attacking a third year girl. Neither Ron nor Dean quite knew what to say it seemed as neither of them were doing much of anything other than looking at their shoes. Both looked rather embarrassed at the fact they’d been beaten in a fight by two werewolves, one of whom was a girl younger than them. 

“Yeah, awesome in the sense that you’re always causing trouble,” Draco said with a smile, “but most of the time it’s not too bad.” 

“You’re one to talk, little brother” Clay said with amusement, “you helped us with the last prank, which went rather swimmingly if I do say so myself.” 

“Not to put a downer on the mood,” Seamus said a little sullenly, “but because of that prank Hermione sent of a lot of information to the Daily Prophet about what you are.” 

“Seriously?” Harry asked with a sombre look on his face, clearly thinking things over and not actually all that surprised by this information. “Well there isn’t anything that can be done now,” he concluded with a sigh, “most of Hogwarts already knows; we’ll see what happens when the rest of the Wizarding World find out that their only hope of defeating the Dark Lord is in the hands of a Werewolf.” 

The group sat in silence for a moment, mulling that fact over and eating their dinner, none of them minding that there was now an extra person amongst them, just accepting him there as if he had always been. 

“Harry,” a familiar voice asked from behind them, “can I see you in my office? Bring Clayton, Romy and Seamus too,” Remus said with a smile before whispering, ever so gently, “I have a surprise for you.” 

Harry gave Clay, Romy and Seamus looks of excitement as they nodded, though Seamus somewhat hesitantly as the three pups jumped to their feet and bid farewell to their other friends, following Remus out of the Great Hall. 

FGHP

“Can I ask, where are we going?” Seamus asked a little hesitantly as the five of them made their way through the castle, towards Remus’ office, though Seamus had no idea that that was where they were heading, having never been there before.

“You’ll see,” Remus said as he opened the door to his office and a little blur of energy bounded out of the room and into Harry’s arms. 

“Mum!” Niko said excitedly, wrapping his arms around Harry and almost making them fall over. Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he had to grab hold of a wall to steady himself before returning the embrace. 

“Dad,” Clayton said breaking into a huge grin, the first that had been on his face since he had bitten Seamus, running over to Damon where he hugged him for all he was worth. Romy, seeing how happy her boyfriend was at the sight of his dad couldn’t help but smile herself as she went and gave Micha a hug.

“What are you guys all doing here?” she asked as she too took her turn at hugging her Uncle. Niko, however, had still not let go of Harry and was rather enjoying being back with his mum. 

“We decided that you all needed a treat,” Damon said with a smile, “it’s nice to finally meet you,” he added, turning to look at Seamus as Remus ushered them all into his office and shut the door. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Seamus said, extremely bemused at what was going on. “Did he just call you mum?” Seamus asked Harry, looking between the young boy and Harry in bemusement. 

Micha couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I like him, he’s cute,” he decided. “Do we know if he’s a dom or a sub yet?” 

“Hush, Micha,” Damon said, giving his submissive a chaste kiss to his lips, “I would guess that this is all fairly new to Seamus, let’s not scare him too soon. We don’t even know if he’ll turn, not until the full moon.” 

“And yes,” Harry added, “he did call me mum, Niko's my adoptive son.” This, however, didn’t seem to clear anything up; in fact it only seemed to make Seamus a lot more confused but he just nodded his head, a slightly gormless look on his face. 

“So where are we going?” Clayton asked, looking at his Dad with excitement. 

“Who said we’re going anywhere, we could just be coming to see how you’re getting on since…” Damon had to stop himself, looking over at Seamus with a small apologetic smile to the young boy, who was more than likely going to be one of them in two weeks time. 

“But we are totally going somewhere right?” Harry asked, hoping against hope that Fenrir would be there so that he could have cuddles. He missed his mate more than ever and just wanted to be in his arms. 

“We are; but it is neither a Dumbledore nor a Fenrir approved outing,” Damon said, wanting to make sure that they were all aware of the situation before they went any further. 

“Won’t we get into trouble?” Seamus asked thinking that leaving the school without the permission of the headmaster was bound to get them in all sorts of trouble. 

“That’s part of the fun,” Clayton said with a huge grin. He was happier now than he had been since he’d bitten Seamus, more like his old self with the prospect of mischief to cause. 

“I’m not sure,” Harry said, hesitant about whether he should be doing anything that Fenrir didn’t approve of. He had only just been relieved of his punishment, he had taken the fall for biting another wizard, the last thing he wanted was for Fenrir to be angry at him for leaving the school without his permission. 

“Harry,” Damon said with a sigh, realising that his ward was a little unsure, “I wouldn’t take you anywhere dangerous or uncouth. I didn’t run it past Fenrir because I knew he would insist on coming with us and I do not think that this is the place for him. I believe he would rather stand out.” 

“I’d say,” Micha said with a snort of amusement. He could not see Fenrir anywhere near what they were going to be doing this evening, just imagining it was enough to make him break down in hysterical laughter. 

“So where are we going exactly?” Romy asked; even she had to admit that she was a little excited at the prospect of getting out of the castle for a while. Tempers were a little frayed and there was a lot of tension surrounding them, it would be good to have a break for an evening, even if it was only for a few hours. 

“We get to go ice skating,” Niko said happily, rocking on the balls of his feet in excitement. His parents had never taken him anywhere like this, they’d always told him that he was too hyper and they couldn’t take him because they couldn’t control him. He had never had so much freedom in his life and he loved it. 

FGHP

“There’s no one else here,” Harry said when they arrived to a small outdoor ice rink. Harry, like Niko, had never been ice skating before in his life; Clay had been once and Romy a handful of times only. Neither Micha nor Remus had ever been either but Damon had insisted that it was fun and knew that Micha would absolutely love it.

“I hired the whole place for a few hours,” Damon explained as he motioned them over to where the ice skates had been laid out for all them on a long bench. 

“Now I get why you didn’t think inviting Fen was such a good idea,” Harry said with a wide grin on his face as he imagined his large brutish mate attempting to balance on ice and failing miserably. 

“You can have fun without him you know,” Micha said softly to his friend, wanting to assure him that it was going to be fun without the Alpha there to watch over them. He took his skates and along with Harry sat down and started to put them on. 

“I know,” Harry said with a sigh as Niko came and sat beside him and began to struggle with his own skates. “I just miss him, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Micha said glancing over to where Damon was helping Clayton into his skates, the dominant pup having got frustrated with them, and Romy was being no help as she stood back giggling at her boyfriend. Seamus, who was sitting close by them, couldn’t help but laugh too and even Remus was finding it amusing. 

“Help me,” Niko pleaded, turning his puppy dog eyes on to Harry, who had only just finished lacing and clipping his own skates onto his feet. He couldn’t help but laugh at the ten year old’s little face as he ruffled Niko’s hair, going down on to the floor to help him. 

Fifteen minutes later and they were all on the ice. Some of them a little more successful at it than others. Romy had taken to it like she was a natural and had been doing it her whole life; the grin on her face as she sped around the rink was a sight to see. Niko too was whizzing around the ice, though Harry thought that was mainly because he wasn’t scared of falling over and every time he did he just picked himself up and carried on. 

Clayton, Remus and even Damon were more cling to the side types, not wanting to let go for fear of falling. They were not worried about injuring anything other than their ego of course but it didn’t make them any less inclined to fall on their arses and they seemed quite content to watch the others as they slowly moved around. 

Harry and Seamus were somewhere in between the two extremes, neither clinging to the barrier nor confident in their movements. Harry had forced himself to be at least remain on his feet because he had to keep gliding over to Niko and checking that he was alright. It was quite miraculous that the ten year old hadn’t done himself an injury yet, but he was having fun, so Harry wasn’t about to discourage him.

“You know I could get you a penguin, Clay,” Romy teased, grinning in her boyfriend’s direction, as she motioned to the small plastic penguins with bright yellow handles sticking out of neon blue heads that were clearly used for small children who came to use the rink. 

“Don’t make me come over there,” Clayton threatened, though it was light hearted and Romy knew it because she couldn’t help but giggle at her boyfriend. He was definitely not much of a fan of this ice skating thing, but he loved the look on happiness on Romy’s face too much to put up any kind of complaint.

“Like you could catch me,” she said in a little sing song voice as she spun a little and gracefully glided backwards, something that none of the others had attempted, except for Niko who had tried, failed, fallen over several times and then declared that he was a master skater regardless. 

Seamus, although not the best, was just about managing to remain on his feet; however, it was as he went past Harry that he lost his balance and automatically grabbed hold of the nearest thing he could to keep his balance. Unfortunately that thing was Harry. The two of them went down with a small shriek and then plenty of laughter, Seamus landing on top of the smaller teenager in a rather compromising position. 

“Careful Harry,” Micha teased, looking far too amused, “Fenrir might get jealous.” 

Seamus, blushing heavily, made quick work of scrambling off the smaller teenager, making rushed apologies, unable to make eye contact. Harry, however, just laughed as he picked himself up, giving Seamus a huge hug to show that he had forgiven him. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Harry said with a smile on his face once he let go, “Micha’s only teasing.” Despite Harry’s words Seamus didn’t look so sure. He hadn’t yet had the courage to ask but he had heard the name Fen and Fenrir batted about casually between the werewolves and he knew of only one werewolf with that name and it worried him a little. 

The thing was that everyone seemed so happy. None of the teenagers that he had known for two months of being at school with them, had come across as anything other than happy and confident, cockily so. He hadn’t thought that anyone in league with Fenrir Greyback could ever be that way and therefore he was certain that it couldn’t be that Fenrir. Though he was determined to ask when he felt more comfortable in the group. 

After two hours on the ice they were all freezing and their feet sore. It was a unanimous decision to stop their activities, even though they knew that the end of their fun would inevitably mean a return to school too, which none of them wanted to do just yet

Damon, however, had yet another surprise for them all when they had changed back into their regular shoes and had used their wands to dry off a little bit. Niko had taken twenty minutes of Romy, Remus and Harry all using their wants to dry him off properly because he had fallen over so many times, seemingly having managed to get each layer of his clothing damp. 

Eventually though, a young woman brought out hot chocolate for them all, she had topped it off with cream and marshmallows, even Clay’s which made Harry and Romy groan. Niko settled on Harry’s lap, cuddling into him as they drank, and Harry held him close, lost in thought. 

Romy and Clayton sat side by side, holding hands calmly with one another, Romy resting her head on Clay’s shoulder. Damon and Micha had discarded their hot chocolate claiming that it was too hot and were a little lost in small kisses and nuzzling into each other. 

“How are you feeling?” Remus asked, taking the opportunity presented to talk to Seamus. With the rush of everything that had happened the day before he hadn’t had the chance to speak to him before now. 

“Honestly,” Seamus said, looking over to the Professor, sipping gently at his hot chocolate, “a little numb,” he admitted. It was a lot to take it, and there were so many things that he felt he should be feeling but they were nothing like the actual thoughts and feelings in his head.

“If you accept them,” Remus said motioning to the werewolves around them, ensuring to speak quietly, “you’ll be happy with them. You couldn’t ask for a more, unique and happy family.” 

“I haven’t told my parents yet,” Seamus confided, “I don’t know if I can.” The rejection of his friends, his girlfriend, his house mates, had been hard enough; he wasn’t sure how he would cope if his family saw him that way, like some monster, now too.

“There might not be anything to tell,” Remus said with a small smile, knowing the fear of rejection that the teenager was feeling all too well, “just trust that either way there will be a place for you.” 

FGHP

Harry had far too good an evening to let himself worry over the fact that he was running a little late to his detention with Dumbledore; it had been more than worth whatever consequences the headmaster decided on to spend some time with his family, particularly Niko, and to give Seamus a bit of a chance to just relax with them. After the stresses of the last few days, or the last few months really if Harry was honest with himself, they had all needed that time to just relax and enjoy themselves. 

“You’re late, Harry,” Dumbledore stated as the teenager stepped into the office. The headmaster looked more than a little unhappy about this fact, and was leaning back in his chair slightly, elbows resting on the armrests and his hands steeped together. 

Harry just shrugged; he hadn’t exactly hurried to say goodbye to his pack, making sure he knew where to find his pack siblings, before heading off to see the headmaster. Romy and Clay had headed back to the forest room, and Seamus had gone to the library make a start on his homework; Harry had suspected that he was mostly avoiding the Gryffindor common room, but didn’t want to push too much. He just hoped that Seamus would talk to them if things got too bad there.

“I cannot condone you leaving the school without permission, Harry,” the headmaster said, his bright blue eyes still fixed firmly on Harry with a look of disapproval. 

“I had permission, just not from you,” Harry retorted a little cheekily. Remus had seemed perfectly happy to let them leave and, from what Harry could tell, had had a lovely evening too. He didn’t say that though, as he wasn’t sure how much Dumbledore actually knew and didn’t want to get Remus into trouble.

“It is against the school rules to leave the grounds without my permission, Harry,” Dumbledore told him firmly. 

”What are you going to do?” Harry asked with a shrug. “Give me detention?”

The headmaster frowned at that. It was tempting to give the boy another week’s worth, but there seemed little point when it obviously did nothing to curb Harry’s behaviour and he could summon the boy any time when he did actually have something to discuss with him. 

“So, lines again?” Harry asked, taking a seat across from the headmaster and sounding far too unperturbed by that prospect for Dumbledore’s liking. “What did you have in mind this time?”

“I was thinking that we could use this time a little more productively,” the headmaster told him calmly. “I would like to discuss the remaining Horcruxes.”

“Okay…” Harry said slowly, not really sure where to start with that particular conversation. He, after all, only really knew what the headmaster had told him about them; that felt like an oversight, now he thought about it, and made a mental note to possibly look into them himself later.

 

“As I mentioned, while we were at Grimmauld Place,” Dumbledore said, sitting up in his chair and leaning against the edge of his desk, “I have reason to believe that we might be looking for the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff’s Cup.”

“Well the Lost Diadem doesn’t sound overly promising,” Harry commented, though he agreed that they could easily match the items that he had been seeing in his nightmares for years. “Do you have any idea where to start to look for either of those?”

“Well, as you rightly pointed out, the Diadem has been believed lost for millennia, and so we have little to go on in that regard,” Dumbledore explained. “However, there are records showing that the cup was owned by one Hepzibah Smith, some years back, a woman who died in somewhat mysterious and sudden circumstances.”

“Well that kind of has Voldemort written all over it,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “I assume it hasn’t been seen since then?” he asked, not sure how the information about where the cup was before Tom Riddle got his hands on it was actually useful.

“Sadly not,” Dumbledore said with a sigh. “The locations he has hidden his Horcruxes might be as significant as the items themselves, however.”

“And do you have any ideas on that instead then?” Harry asked, feeling a little exasperated. The headmaster seemed to have this need to fuss over details that didn’t actually help them at all. If they didn’t have any idea where to look for the items, then knowing what they were was fairly pointless.

“A few, but alas so far my attempts to locate them have been in vain,” the headmaster admitted. “Will you tell me again, your dream of where you saw these items?”

“Yeah, okay, I can do that,” Harry agreed, thinking back to the nightmare that had plagued him once a year for as long as he could remember. He discarded many of the things he saw, not wanting Dumbledore to drift off topic of locations again. “A treasure room of some kind,” he said pensively. “And a cave, with a lake.”

“That was where the locket was originally located,” the headmaster informed him, nodding encouragingly, “in the middle of the lake in that cave.”

Harry nodded his understanding and tried to think of the other places he had seen. “A big room, huge, full of stuff; all sorts of things stacked high. And a ruin of a house, in woodland, I think.” He wasn’t sure, it was difficult to remember as the dream tended to focus far more on the objects rather than the locations.

“I believe that house was where I found the ring,” Dumbledore said, smiling approvingly. “That leaves a room full of treasure and a huge room filled with things stacked high?”

“That is what the dream seems to indicate,” Harry said with a shrug. “Though I haven’t a clue where either of them would actually be. I suppose that if we are talking significant places then maybe the treasure room is in Gringotts?” Harry suggested. “But even if we assume that, there are hundreds, probably thousands, of vaults and I don’t see the Goblins letting us in to check for bits of souls.”

The headmaster hummed pensively. He thought that the idea of one being hidden at Gringotts had a good deal of merit, and it was not a location that he had considered before, but sadly, Harry was also correct about the large number of vaults, not to mention the inaccessibility of them. “At least this gives me something to work with now,” Dumbledore said, thinking out loud; it made a nice change to have Harry actually be relatively cooperative this evening. 

“If you’re right about him being sentimental then wouldn’t the vault belong to someone he trusts?” Harry asked. “It wouldn't be with just anyone.” 

“You have a good head on your shoulders, I think you could be right,” Dumbledore replied, smiling with something that looked a lot like pride. “There are very few that he would trust with such a precious object. Only his most loyal of followers would have been trusted.” 

“Yeah, glad to help,” Harry said a little dismissively, not quite sure how to handle actual praise from the headmaster. “Well I’ve got no fucking clue on the room piled with stuff, that could be anywhere,” he went on; he had certainly never seen anywhere like it in his life and he just hoped that Dumbledore had more ideas for that than he did.

“Yes, anywhere with meaning to Tom,” the headmaster amended. “There are very few places that he would feel comfortable leaving a part of his soul,” he reminded.

“So I can leave that with you to figure out then?” Harry asked hopefully, wondering if he was actually going to get away with getting out of his detention earlier than he thought, and without even having to write any lines either. 

“Hmm, yes, yes, I shall let you know what I find out,” the headmaster said, already clearly lost in his own thoughts as he mulled overall that they had discussed. 

“You do that,” Harry said, all but jumping up from his chair and rushing for the door. He wasn’t about to give Dumbledore a chance to change his mind. However, just before he could reach for the door handle, the headmaster spoke again.

“Before you go, Harry,” Dumbledore said, and the teenager had to resist the urge to groan as he turned around to face the headmaster, who was now getting up from his seat. “There was an item that was leant to me by your father, James,” he commented as he made his way over to one of the numerous shelves that lined the walls and removed what looked to be folded fabric.

“Okay,” Harry said, heading back into the room as little as the headmaster stepped around the desk and approached him. 

“I was kindly reminded by Professor Lupin recently, that it should be returned to you,” the headmaster said, making it sound like they were all doing Harry some great favour by returning an item to him that was rightfully his by blood.

“Thanks,” Harry said dryly, as he accepted the fabric and let it unfold. He actually gasped then, as he took in the sight of the strange material and realised what it was that he was holding in his hand. An invisibility cloak, the cloak that Remus had told him about; he had forgotten that the professor had told him to talk to Dumbledore about it. “Thank you,” Harry repeated, a little more earnestly this time, knowing that this might genuinely be useful.

“You are welcome, Harry,” Dumbledore said with a nod of his head. He kept his face straight and serious as Harry turned and left the office; he could not let the boy see the smugness that he felt inside, the vicious glee he felt in knowing that he had given away little more than a cheap imitation of the beautiful Deathly Hallow that he could now keep entirely for himself.

FGHP

It was rare that Dean and Aiden got the opportunity to escape the confines of their disgustingly foul territory and just be together, the two of them. It was hard pretending that they were just friends when there was so much more to their relationship. 

They were grateful that Gideon had asked them to check the boundaries and they didn’t think that he had done so by accident, not when he could have sent any of the others. It gave the two of them time to simply be the two of them. Unknown to Gideon though, it also allowed for the perfect cover to send word to Fenrir’s pack. 

Dean was still not overly convinced that this was the right thing to do; however now that little Niko was in that pack he wanted to ensure his safety and therefore wasn’t complaining too much. However, Dean wasn’t going to be satisfied with just leaving a note in a tree. 

The two of them had stepped across the boundary and into the Greyback pack’s territory and to show that he was no push over Dean had a rather interesting idea. The moment that Aiden had stored the letter in a small hole in the tree, Dean came up behind him, effectively pinning him to the trunk. 

“What are you doing?” Aiden asked, his breathing uneven as he felt his lover’s hands glide over his hips to the fastening of his trousers, and quickly Dean had them undone. 

“Taking what’s mine,” Dean said somewhat cockily, reaching inside of Aiden’s now open trousers and gently stroking at the flaccid length he found there, wanting to make it hard. 

“What’s yours?” Aiden asked in amusement, trying to stifle a groan as his lover continued to stroke him. “I’m not so sure that I belong to you,” he said half teasingly; while he enjoyed Dean’s possessive dominance, he was still very much a dominant in his own right, and wasn’t going to let his lover forget that. 

“Oh, I think that you do,” Dean responded, nuzzling affectionately at Aiden’s neck as he continued to stroke his lover’s growing erection. “Every inch of you,” he added as he pushed down Aiden’s trousers with his free hand, leaving them at mid thigh level. It left Aiden feeling very much exposed. 

“Fuck,” Aiden groaned as he felt his lover’s hand ghost gently over his arse cheeks teasingly. Before he and Dean had got together, he had been without anything sexual pretty much since his pack had been attacked, and it hadn’t really bothered him a great deal, but now he couldn’t get enough of his lover.

“Are you sure you don’t?” Dean said as he bit down on the nape of Aiden’s neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh, wanting to mark him and stake his claim on this man. 

“Merlin, I’ll belong to you if you fuck me,” Aiden said, his forehead going to the trunk of the tree as one of Dean’s fingers brushed over his entrance. His lover was never one for much teasing though, and so he wasn’t surprised when the fingers disappeared, and he heard Dean suck on them. 

He groaned at the thought of it, and half wished that he could turn around and see, but Dean kept him pinned to the tree, and a moment later Aiden’s thoughts all narrowed to the pressure of the saliva slicked digit pushing its way into him. “Still claiming you are not mine?” Dean asked, leaning close and whispering the words into Aiden’s ear.

“Yes, prove I’m yours,” Aiden suggested, keen to encourage his lover into action; the one finger probing at his arse was a good start, but he was horny and wanted more. He groaned happily as Dean thrust a second finger in next to the first, his lover’s other hand jerking his now hard length just a little quicker.

“Don’t worry, I am going to fuck you hard enough that you’ll never forget you're mine,” Dean promised, pressing his body even more firmly against Aiden’s, rutting his own hard cock against his lover’s body, as he started to stretch him open. He pushed the jeans a little further down, until they were almost around Aiden’s knees and kicked at the inside of one of Aiden’s feet and chuckled deeply when his lover automatically spread his legs a tiny bit wider, despite the restriction of the jeans around his legs.

“Dean,” Aiden moaned, pressing down against the fingers inside him, and pushing his body back against Dean’s. “More,” he requested, and the word was barely passed his lips before a third finger pressed inside him, making his entrance burn at the stretch. 

Dean chuckled again. “You like this hard and fast.” It wasn’t a question, he had realised that about his lover pretty quickly, and it was certainly something that he enjoyed too. “You’re a bit of a kinky fuck really, aren’t you?” he asked, as he thrust a fourth finger in, causing Aiden to cry out in surprise, his head tipping backward at the almost overwhelming pressure suddenly inside him.  

“Sure, let’s call it kinky, just make sure you keep doing that,” Aiden said between pleasured gasps as moans, as Dean’s fingers moved in and out of him, stretching him wider for what was to come. The friction was almost too much, with Dean having only used his saliva, but he found he enjoyed that too. 

Dean’s trousers were stretched tight, tented by his own erection which was achingly hard for the sight of Aiden pinned to the tree and speared open at his hand. His lover whined a little when he removed his hand from Aiden’s cock to undo his own trousers, his erection easily popping free and pressing against one of his lover’s exposed arse cheeks.

“I think,” Aiden gasped out, moaning happily when Dean’s hand wrapped around his erection once more, “that you’re mine too. I can feel how fucking hard I make you,” he said, a smirk growing across his face, as Dean ground the length against him.

“Maybe,” Dean growled out deeply. “Or maybe I just know how hot you’ll look bent over with this shoved up inside you,” he stated crassly, thrusting against his lover again; he didn’t miss the shudder his words sent through Aiden’s body.

“Just quit all your yapping and fuck me already,” Aiden instructed firmly, shoving his own jeans down to the floor, letting them fall around his ankles, spreading his legs as much as he could with the denim restricting him, and bending over a little to press his arse back towards Dean.

Dean didn’t have to be told twice, and so, withdrawing his fingers, spitting in his palm and rubbing the saliva over his cock, he lined himself up and pressed forward. They both groaned happily as the head pushed inside, stretching Aiden open with a slight burn despite the preparation, but Dean didn’t stop, pushing himself further inside his lover until nearly half his length was inside.

“You’re mine,” Dean whispered, squeezing Aiden’s cock in his hand, and thrusting forward hard, pushing himself in almost balls' deep. Aiden fingers dug into the bark of the tree as he cried out, part in pain, but also in pleasure as Dean pressed firmly against his prostate; his whole body was shuddering and he was quite sure that it was Dean’s hold on his erection and the cock inside him that were holding him up.

“Fuck, Merlin, yes, yours,” Aiden all but whimpered as Dean pulled out fast and thrust back in again hard. It felt huge inside him, and he felt so dirty for how much he loved it, but that only turned him on more, pre-cum dripping from his own tip. There was no way that either of them were going to last long at this rate.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Dean groaned as he thrust repeatedly into his lover’s body. It felt so great to have someone to do this with again, and it was made even better by the fact that he liked Aiden; though admittedly the fact that the younger man had an amazing body was a definite plus too. “Going to fill you up,” he grunted, as he moved in and out of Aiden, jerking his lover off at the same time, his free hand pressed against his chest to hold their bodies together as they moved.

“Do it, so close,” Aiden moaned, pushing his body back to meet Dean’s every thrust. He could feel his lover’s balls hitting against his arse and the knowledge that Dean was burying himself so deep inside him only added to the pleasurable sensations that were fogging his mind.

Dean didn’t give any warning, before he pushed himself in all the way and held himself there, his hand stilling on Aiden’s erection as his knot swelled and he emptied his load into his lover’s willing hole. Aiden moaned at the feel of Dean’s semen inside him, and whined a little, desperate for that last bit of friction needed to push him over the edge; Dean jerked Aiden’s cock once, teasingly, before using the grip on his lover’s erection and the hand against his chest, to hold Aiden still.

Aiden was ever so aware of how big the knot felt inside him, stretching him wide and locking Dean inside him. His lover’s hands were holding him still, dominating him, and that was keeping him on the precipice of coming, his whole body throbbing with need. 

He moved one of his hands to his own cock, which was still held in Dean’s grip and, wrapping his hand around Dean’s, jerked himself a couple of times, until his erection was splattering the tree with his come, his breath coming out in harsh gasps as his orgasm swept through his. Aiden’s knees felt weak and so he was thankful when Dean moved them forward half a step to lean bodily against the tree.

“Were you deliberately trying to get both our… scents all over the message for Greyback?” Aiden asked a few moments later, an amused smile on his lips as he looked over his shoulder as his mate, who was essentially leaning against his back.

“... Maybe,” Dean replied. “I am not letting you go,” he added, a pensive expression on his face as he stood up a little more so that Aiden wasn’t pushed so firmly into the rough bark of the tree. “If they want you in their pack, then we both go,” Dean said firmly.

“Agreed,” Aiden said with a soft smile as he turned his head enough for Dean to see it, wishing he could face his mate properly, but unable to with the knot still inside him. “We’ll figure it out, because I am not leaving you here.”

“You would need my help wrangling Niko anyway,” Dean said with an amused half smile, and Aiden hummed in agreement to that. “Maybe…” Dean started to say, but his voice trailed off uncertainly.

“Maybe what?” Aiden asked curiously, unused to Dean be hesitant; the man was usually one to say and take exactly what he wanted, unapologetically.

“Maybe we can find a submissive, to join us, give us pups,” he said, watching Aiden’s face closely to see his reaction. He had never really considered himself the paternal type, but the idea of a family with Aiden was oddly appealing; particularly if they could get themselves a place in a pack that would help protect them. 

“You think there is anyone quite mad enough to put up with both of us?” Aiden asked teasingly, though he too rather liked the idea. “I didn’t think that you would want that? The whole family with kids thing.”

“I didn’t,” Dean told him truthfully. “But with you it’s different.”

Aiden hummed in appreciation of the sentiment, it was definitely something he understood completely. “I know exactly what you mean,” he said, tilting his head in a clear request for a kiss that was quickly granted.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Dean asked as he felt his knot start to go down.

“Only a little, and nothing that I didn’t enjoy, I promise,” Aiden replied honestly, wincing a little as he felt Dean’s softened cock slip out of him, and he turned to face his mate. “Don’t look so worried about me,” he chastised lightly. “You would definitely know if you were doing something I didn’t want you too.”

Dean snorted in amusement at that, pulling Aiden into his arms, cuddled against him; he didn’t doubt it for a moment now that Aiden had said it. He enjoyed their roughness, but that didn’t mean he wanted his mate hurt. 

FGHP

Seamus had remained in the library until Madame Pince had kicked him out, warning him that it was only half an hour until curfew. Resigned to the fact that he couldn’t put it off forever, Seamus was now heading back to Gryffindor common room. 

Rounding the top of the final flight of stairs though he noticed a Gryffindor tie that had been tied in a crude knot to one of the banisters. Thinking it was a little odd he left it and headed inside. 

The common room was as it usually was in the evening, students playing gobstones, exploding snap and wizards chess. A few were attempting their homework and others were just laughing and joking. However, when Seamus walked in most of the noise stopped. 

“What are you doing here?” Ron asked, getting up from where he had been sat by the fire with Dean and even Hermione, which was something of a shock considering they usually didn’t talk to the girl. 

“I’m still a Gryffindor,” Seamus said with a sigh. He had been expecting some form of hostility, especially since he had punched Dean in the nose that morning but he hadn’t been expecting for them to not even want him in the tower at all. 

“You don’t belong here,” Dean said, now also getting to his feet and glaring at his former friend, “and if you come any closer then I’m going to pay you back for what you did this morning.” 

“You shouldn’t have tried to hit Romy then,” Seamus said with a sigh, he was really not in the mood for this. He was tired and it had been a long day. His head was throbbing, he was still a little feverish and everything he smelt seemed to be twice as strong and making him feel a little sick. He just wanted to go upstairs and go to bed. 

“Since when are you on first name terms with those monsters?” Hermione asked angrily as she joined the confrontation, glaring at the Irishman. 

“Since they were nicer to me than you lot,” Seamus snapped angrily. “Let me get my stuff and I’ll leave you to it.” 

At this Ron laughed, a long and self satisfied laugh that had Seamus a little concerned. “Your stuff isn’t up there,” the red-head said with a rather smug look on his face. 

“We took the liberty of removing it,” Dean said, he too was looking rather pleased with himself and it had Seamus’ concern growing more. 

“Where are my things?” he asked, wondering what on earth they had done to them. He knew that they were willing to stoop quite low but he had never thought that they’d do this. 

“You’ll find them all,” Hermione said with a smile, “eventually.” 

Seamus sighed, feeling utterly fed up and not wanting to deal with any of them anymore, he turned and left. He could hear his former friends laughing at him even after he closed the portrait door. This was when he saw the tie again and with a sigh, realised that it was probably his and went to start undoing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please do take a moment to leave us a review, let us know your thoughts.


	80. The Map and the Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article in the Daily Prophet adds to the tense situation at school, and Lukas and Nell have dinner with Nell’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but real life kind of got the best of both of us. We do have a few chapters written, so we will try not to let it go too long between updates, but we do appreciate your patience.

After the workout skating the day before, the three pups had slept remarkably well, and had woken up feeling fully rested for once. Together the three of them left the forest room and headed for the Great Hall at a leisurely pace, to go have breakfast with their friends. Despite the day of lessons they had ahead of them, all three were in fairly good moods, not least because it was Friday and hence almost the weekend.

There were looks from some of the other students as they reached the more used parts of the castle, though thankfully no remarks or comments. Harry was feeling somewhat hopeful for a nice peaceful day, but that delusion shattered pretty quickly when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

“I’ll catch up with you,” Harry said to Romy and Clay with a sigh. He had known he was going to have to talk to Cedric again at some point and he supposed that now was as good a time as any. “Cedric,” he greeted as he turned to see the head boy hurrying over to him. 

“Harry, I have been wanting to talk to you,” Cedric said, leading Harry off slightly away from the mill of students heading past them in the direction of the Great Hall. “I wanted to make sure you were… okay,” he said, fixing Harry with a meaningful stare as he gestured vaguely at his stomach.

“I’m fine,” Harry told the head boy, feeling increasingly annoyed at the reminder that it had almost certainly been Cedric who had told Dumbledore about the ‘pregnancy’. “I didn’t appreciate you running off to the headmaster with my private business though,” he told Cedric bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The head boy flushed red at the chastisement. “I was trying to help; denial of the situation wasn’t going to help you or those children,” Cedric said, attempting to defend himself; he really had only wanted to do what he thought was best for Harry.

“I’m not pregnant, you complete dolt,” Harry told him with a roll of his eyes. “And for all your claims for wanting to help me, take care of me, protect me, you seem awful cosy with Dumbledore; are you in his pocket? Do I even want to know how you really got to be head boy?”

Cedric’s eyes went wide at the implications. “I barely know Dumbledore, I really am just trying to protect you, Harry. And you were the one who told me that you were pregnant.”

“Yeah, and now because of you and your big mouth, Voldemort thinks I’m pregnant too,” Harry said, bending the truth a little. He didn’t really think that Cedric telling Dumbledore had been the way Voldemort had found out about it but he was happy to guilt trip the head boy into thinking that it was. 

“But I never… I wouldn’t…” Cedric tried to protest. He was shocked and horrified at hearing this, it had certainly never been his intention. He had only wanted to protect Harry, to get him away from Greyback; he honestly didn’t even care if Harry hated him anymore, he just wanted him safe. 

“Yeah, well you did,” Harry said somewhat harshly, “no point apologising and making excuses now.” The more he said the happier he was, he could see the guilt on Cedric’s face and how hurt he was that he had caused Harry so much grief. 

“I’m sorry,” Cedric said, trying to reach out to take Harry’s hand.

Harry, however, snatched it out of his reach. “That sounded an awful lot like an apology, which I just said was pointless.”

“How do I make this right?” Cedric asked desperately. He hated the fact that he had hurt Harry and he wanted to make it right, he wanted to preserve their friendship in any way that he could but it didn’t seem that Harry was very agreeable to this. 

“How about staying the hell away from me?” Harry suggested. “Like I asked you to weeks back,” he pointed out, enjoying the fresh wave of guilt on the head boy’s face. “Have a lovely day, Cedric,” Harry said sarcastically before turning and storming off in the direction of the Great Hall; he definitely wasn’t in the mood for breakfast anymore, but at least he could maybe cuddle up to Clay or Romy for a bit and calm his temper.

FGHP

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” Remus asked as he entered Dumbledore’s study. He hadn’t been thrilled to be summoned to see Albus over lunch, however, he had been curious about what it could be about. After all the only thing they really had to discuss was Harry. 

Of course there was Sirius but Harry had already told him where he was. He wasn’t sure if the Headmaster was aware of his exact location but he wasn’t about to give Dumbledore any information that could be beneficial. His loyalty was no longer to Dumbledore or even to Hogwarts, it was to Harry and his pack. 

“Yes,” Dumbledore said with a small smile as he motioned for the Professor to take a seat. He had been watching Remus and how he interacted with Harry and the others and he wanted to know if the relationship they had formed could be used to his benefit. “I was wondering what you could tell me about the small boy in Greyback’s pack, who accompanied Greyback to the school on Monday,” he said softly, gesturing for Remus to take a seat.

“I am not sure I know who you mean,” Remus said, though he was quite certain that the headmaster was referring to little Niko. He had no idea what the headmaster’s interest in the boy might be, but Niko had done nothing to warrant having someone like Dumbledore nosing around in his life; the young boy had had a rough time of things but was finally happy, Remus wasn’t about to let the headmaster mess with that.

“I simply thought he looked familiar,” Dumbledore said a little dismissively, trying to make nothing of it. “My curiosity got the better of me,” he said with an exaggerated sigh, as though pretending to be exasperated with himself. 

“I’m sure,” Remus said, his lips pinched tight and trying not to let too much of his annoyance show. “You would be better asking Harry about such things, after all it is his pack. Unless you think that he wouldn’t tell you for some reason,” he added calmly, though inside he was chuckling smugly to himself.

“Harry is… reluctant to talk about the pack,” Dumbledore admitted to him. “I simply wish to understand Greyback’s pack better so that I might be able to understand and work with them more easily.”

“Hmmm,” Remus said tersely, not at all convinced that Dumbledore had ever done anything to make things easier where Harry was concerned. He was a little worried now, about where this conversation might be heading, particularly given the Dumbledore was aware he would be spending the next full moon with the pack.

“I was hoping that you might tell me what you learn about Greyback’s pack when…” Dumbledore started to say, but Remus raised a hand and cut him short.

“I’m sorry, no,” Remus said firmly, not at all sorry in truth. “You are asking me to spy on Harry’s family, when they had offered to give me somewhere to go for the next full moon, at no benefit to themselves. I will not thank their kindness and trust with such a betrayal.”

“I do not understand why you must be so difficult on such matters, Remus,” Dumbledore huffed with frustration. “I thought you wished to see the end of this war as much as I do.”

“Of course I do, but my loyalty lies with Harry, my best friend’s son,” Remus stated, sick of pretending otherwise. He was sick of Dumbledore’s manipulations and wanted to make it clear to the headmaster, how things were.

“If you don’t work with me, then I doubt I will have any chance of ending this war with Sirius still alive,” Dumbledore told him angrily. Harry kept continuing to make everything more difficult and hoping that Sirius still held at least part of Remus’ heart.

“So you do know where he is then?” Remus asked, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“I am pretty certain,” the headmaster confirmed. “It would not be easy, but there is still a chance. All I ask, is that you provide me with a little information, Remus.”

“I have a pack now, one I won’t betray,” Remus told him, surprising himself with his own words a little, at how much he had accepted his place among them already. “And no-one can help Sirius at the moment, but if there is anyone who I would want to help me rescue him, it wouldn’t be you.”

“I hope you do not come to regret this choice, Remus,” Dumbledore said, his threat barely veiled, though in truth he knew that there was little he could do; if Remus truly was pack to Harry now, then the clause in the vow now protected him too and there wasn’t anything he could do to harm him.

“How would I ever come to regret this choice, Albus?” Remus questioned, wanting to push the headmaster a little, challenge him and see if he would show him his hand. It was a long shot, Dumbledore rarely gave anything away but it was always worth a try. 

“Not many people would employ a person, such as yourself,” Dumbledore warned; it was an amazing talent that the headmaster had, to threaten someone and make it seem like a casual conversation. 

“You wouldn’t fire me,” Remus said with a small smile, “you need me because I’m the closest person to Harry who will give you any time of day. None of the other members of the pack will speak to you.” He was feeling rather smug at this point, he knew his words had value because he could see it in the headmaster’s eyes. 

“Then perhaps it is Sirius that will come to regret your choices,” Albus said calmly, watching the Professor with annoyance. “I think that that is all I have to say any more; though, if you change your mind, do feel free to come and talk to me.” 

“Thank you kindly, headmaster,” Remus said with heavy sarcasm, taking a deep and exaggerated bow, “good day to you,” he added before turning on his heel and sweeping from the room. He felt as if he had been the victor in that particular conversation; talking to the headmaster was always a battle after all. 

FGHP

Seamus had decided to skip lunch; he really wasn’t in the mood for people, not even his new found Werewolf friends. He had spent the night in a classroom, having transfigured a desk and a chair into a bed and a blanket. His transfiguration skills were not as good as they could have been and as a result it hadn’t been a very comfortable night’s sleep for him at all. 

He was using the lunch hour to search the castle for his missing things. His trunk was still missing and he dreaded to think what had happened to that, though he had found a few items of clothing including one set of school robes so he could at least go to class without questions being raised. 

All his homework had been missing and he had been severely reprimanded by Professor Lupin and Professor Sprout when he hadn’t been able to hand in the work, and the latter had told him that his attitude was not good enough. He had been spared detention but he knew that was only because of the incident with Harry. He was feeling entirely miserable about pretty much everything and having to search the school for all his belongings wasn’t helping matters. 

“Sorry,” Seamus mumbled as he accidentally knocked into someone going in the opposite direction. He had been lost in his own thoughts and not been looking where he was going properly.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” an airy voice said sweetly. “You’re Seamus, aren’t you?” she asked dreamily. Seamus stopped and turned to look at the strange girl with blond hair, a vacant expression, Ravenclaw tie and horseradish earrings. 

“Umm, yeah,” Seamus said, not sure why this girl was talking to him or in fact even being nice to him; it was very strange after having been treated so badly by his former friends. He had seen her sitting with Harry and the others countless time but he had never spoken to her before. 

“I’m Luna,” she told him. “You don’t need to worry, you know,” she said, smiling softly as him.

“Erm… I don’t?” Seamus asked uncertainly; he actually thought that there was rather a lot for him to be worrying about in his opinion, given the way his life had been going lately. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the strange girl; though strange was certainly preferable over the hostility he had been experiencing from the Gryffindors.

“Harry and his pack will take care of you,” Luna assured him kindly.

“You know what they are? What I… might be?” Seamus asked. There weren’t many who would choose to be friendly with known werewolves; it had been rather surprising to him to realise that Malfoy and Knott knew exactly what Harry, Romy and Clay were.

“Of course,” she said with a kind smile. “It will all work out.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t feel like that right now; the entirety of Gryffindor house hate me, all my stuff has been thrown around the sodding castle,” Seamus grumbled. 

“Do your housemates like to hide your things too? My socks are all missing today; it was fun at first but now it’s rather tiresome,” Luna said in a sweet day dreamy voice as she gazed up at the ceiling as if her missing socks would all magically appear there. 

“They do it to you a lot?” Seamus asked in surprise. The week before he probably wouldn’t have questioned people doing that to this girl, but now he had experienced it for himself, he really couldn’t imagine why anyone would do that to a person.

“Not so often now,” Luna said, not sounding particularly bothered by any of it. “Shall I look for your things too?” she offered. 

“How about we look together,” Seamus suggested, feeling quite glad that he wouldn’t have to do so alone. “You can show me the good hiding places,” he told her with a wry smile, and Luna nodded enthusiastically.

FGHP 

“So are you going to tell me what had Fenrir’s pants in a bunch this morning?” Micha asked as he dropped himself into Damon’s lap. The Alpha had been in a bit of a mood the previous evening when they had returned, and had pulled Damon over to one side that morning and had a stern word, before storming off into the woods, presumably to finish work on the platforms he was making for Harry.

“He was rather under the impression that I had had some business things to take care of and was going to bring back Robin when we returned,” Damon explained, cuddling his submissive close. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be collecting her on Monday?” Micha asked, frowning in confusion.

“Yes, well that’s the plan,” Damon confirmed, “but I think that Fenrir thought that while we were away from the pack we should have done so anyway.”

“So ‘we were tired from ice skating’ wasn’t an acceptable excuse?” Micha asked with a teasing smile.

“I might have neglected to mention exactly where we were and with whom,” Damon told him quietly. Niko had been given very strict instructions to stick to the story that they had simply gone to one of Damon’s work places. “I didn’t think that telling him that I broke the pups out of Hogwarts for a few hours without telling him was going to earn me any bonus points.”

“Not with Fenrir but it did with me and certainly with Niko,” Micha said with a smile. “That Seamus kid seemed to enjoy himself too.”

“I still can’t believe that Clay bit him,” Damon said with a sigh, shaking his head.

“Accidents happen,” Micha said with a shrug of his shoulders, “I mean look at Lukas, Remus didn’t mean to bite him and he wouldn’t change being here, at least I don’t think he would”

“Yeah and my Dad didn’t mean to bite me or Callie,” Damon said. ‘Or Mum and Leah,’ he thought sadly, though he didn’t want to say that when Micha was just trying to be supportive. 

“I wouldn’t know, I was born a werewolf,” Micha said sadly, “does it make me a horrible person to say that I’m not sorry that you got bitten?” 

“Not at all, trouble,” Damon said, stealing a brief kiss. “I am not sorry how things turned out either; look at what an amazing family I have now.”

“And more to come hopefully,” Micha said with a grin, but it faltered when he realised what he had said. “Oh, umm, I didn’t mean to say that, sorry, ignore me, I’m an idiot.” 

Damon stopped his mate’s ramblings with a chaste kiss. “You know full well that I want them too, one day,” he said with a smile, cuddling Micha in close. 

Across the clearing Fenrir had just reappeared from the forest, he was looking rather pleased with himself and even in a slightly better mood. The others were all finishing clearing up the clearing after lunch, it had taken a little longer than usual to cook and then to clean up afterwards too as Callie had needed to sleep. 

Tessie had taken on the role herself, Jaylon had helped her a little but his skill level was nothing compared to Callie or even Tessie. It had still been an enjoyable meal, even with Niko’s constant interrupting, asking what they were doing, trying to learn how to cook and failing miserably. He had seen Harry cooking and therefore he wanted to learn too. 

“Alpha,” Niko said excitedly as Fenrir came towards the fire where Tessie had constantly been yanking Niko away from the fire to stop him from falling into it. Jenson and Lukas were both at work and therefore unable to help with any of it. 

“Niko,” Fenrir said, still not entirely sure how to react to the ten year old who seemed to become enraptured with him, every time he was around; he wasn’t used to people greeting him so enthusiastically… well except for Harry.

“Where did you go?” Niko asked curiously, trailing after Fenrir as he headed towards the fire. “Can I go with you next time?”

“No,” Fenrir told him bluntly. He had finally finished the platforms anyway, and he didn’t think that letting Niko know that they were there was a very good idea. 

“Aww, please, please, please,” Niko begged, looking up at Fenrir as they made their way across the clearing. “I can help, I like helping, I can carry stuff, you can teach me stuff like you did with the hunting. I want to be big and strong like you one day; please, Alpha, please, please.”

“Stop talking,” Fenrir said firmly, though not angrily. He was glad that Niko was so keen to learn, but the young boy’s constant talking was rather overwhelming, not to mention a little irritating at times. He just wasn’t really sure how to deal with it.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Niko said, biting his lip to hold back the question why that he desperately wanted to ask. He turned to look up at the Alpha, waiting patiently for Fenrir to say something, for him to hopefully explain why he couldn’t go with him.

“I have finished what I was doing,” Fenrir explained after a few moments, a little surprised that Niko had obeyed his command to stop talking so quickly. He was starting to understand the young boy a little better and Fenrir strongly suspected that Niko’s bond to Harry had a lot to do with that. 

“Oh,” Niko said, a smile spreading across his face as he realised he wasn’t really being rejected. “Can I see? Please, I want to see,” he requested hopefully.

“When Harry comes home,” Fenrir said, knowing that there would be no hiding the platforms from any of the pack once Harry knew about them anyway. He was trying to think of a way to get the young boy to be anywhere else other than following him around the place. 

“I miss Harry,” Niko said with a sigh. “I know I only saw him yesterday but I really, really miss him,” he said, getting closer to the Alpha as the large man came to a stop. Niko tucked himself into the Alpha’s side almost instantly. 

“You saw Harry yesterday?” Fenrir asked, looking down at the young boy with eyes narrowed in suspicion. Damon and Micha had taken Niko out of the territory, however, they had informed him that it was just a business meeting and that Micha would occupy Niko until it was over. Damon had never said that it involved Harry and now he was a little concerned. 

“Oh, um, no, I didn’t, Harry wasn’t there and we didn’t go anywhere,” Niko said quickly, realising his mistake. He was looking entirely guilty as he detached himself from the Alpha and bowed his head, staring determinedly at the laces in his shoes. 

“Where did Damon take you, Niko?” Fenrir asked gently. He wasn’t sure he appreciated one of his oldest friends lying to him. He didn’t want to think badly of Damon and knew that there had to have been a reason for the lie. 

“Not ice skating,” Niko mumbled softly, not wanting to get anyone into trouble, especially not Damon, who had been nice enough to take him with them when he didn’t have to. 

“Damon, a word!” Fenrir bellowed, loud enough that a few birds were startled out of their nesting places in the trees nearby. 

“Wait here, trouble,” Damon said to his mate, kissing Micha's cheek quickly and shifting the submissive onto the log next to where he was sitting, and getting to his feet. “I think our little Niko has given the game away.”

“Don’t get mad at him, he is only ten,” Micha said, looking a little worried as he grabbed hold of Damon’s wrist before his mate could get anywhere. He couldn’t quite help his instinct to make sure Niko was okay. 

“I know, don’t worry,” Damon said with a chuckle. He had always known that asking Niko to not say anything to Fenrir, particularly given the man was the closest thing the boy had to a father at the moment, was a long shot; when he had made the choice to take them all ice skating he had known that the responsibility for it would fall wholly on him.

“Don’t get mad, Alpha,” Niko pleaded, pulling on Fenrir’s jacket a little, causing piercing golden eyes to turn on him. He didn’t like the way that the Alpha had raised his voice and narrowed his eyes at Damon, and it made him worry for what Fenrir might do. He had seen how bad things could get when Alpha’s got angry.

“Go and sit,” Fenrir said, pointing to the logs by the fire where Tessie was sitting Jaylon, talking to him quietly. He didn’t want Niko to be caught in the middle of whatever might happen between him and Damon, and he wanted Damon’s focus on the questions he had, not on the curious ten year old.

Niko didn’t look at all pleased with this suggestion, but when the Alpha continued to look at him sternly, his gaze almost daring Niko to challenge him on this order, the young boy gave a sigh and slumped his shoulders as he headed in the direction the Alpha had indicated. “Sorry,” he said, looking guilty as he passed Damon.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Damon said with a smile, ruffling Niko’s hair. He didn’t really blame Niko for the situation in the slightest, but he appreciated the boy’s apology none the less. “Fenrir,” Damon greeted respectfully as he reached his scowling best friend.

“Where did you take them all yesterday?” Fenrir demanded to know, hoping that Damon wasn’t going to keep lying to him now. The Alpha wasn’t sure his temper would hold if he did.

“We went ice skating,” Damon said with a sigh, seeing no point in lying further. He hadn’t wanted to worry Fenrir with it, but he had heard Harry’s name mentioned even from where he and Micha had been sitting and knew that the Alpha would be worrying anyway now, so it was better to just give him the truth. Fenrir tended to prefer blunt honesty with most things anyway.

“You took Harry out of school?” the Alpha questioned, his brow furrowing further. He wasn’t really happy to hear that Damon had done this without talking to him about it first, but it also meant that Harry had been out of Dumbledore’s reach for while, which was always a plus.

“Yes, for two hours,” Damon admitted. “The headmaster didn’t know he was gone, Remus came too, along with the other pups and that new friend of theirs that was bitten; he seems very nice, a good addition to the pack, if he turns.”

“You should not have taken them, not without my permission,” Fenrir said with a scowl. It wasn’t that he was angry with Damon for taking them, it was genuinely glad that he had, especially Niko who needed to burn the energy. He just would have liked to go and to see Harry in the process, though he could understand why Damon hadn’t spoken to him first. 

“Fenrir, those pups needed a break,” Damon said with a sigh, “with everything going on I thought they needed to have some fun. I didn’t think that you would want to come, that ice skating wouldn't be your thing, but you would have regardless if you had known.”

“Next time you tell me,” Fenrir said sternly, wanting to make that perfectly clear. 

“Of course,” Damon said with a nod of his head, clearly just glad that he wasn’t going to be punished for what he had done. Though he hadn’t really gone against the Alpha’s orders, he had known that he shouldn’t have been doing it. 

“I found this,” Fenrir said, thrusting a scrunched up piece of paper towards Damon, it certainly looked like it had seen better days. 

“Has Jenson seen this?” Damon asked as he scanned over the hastily scribbled note and the information that it gave them about the strays. “For that matter, have you shown Tessie? I’m sure she’d like to know her cousin is safe.” 

“Jenson has,” Fenrir told him. The Beta wolf had not been at all happy to pick up on Dean’s scent on the note, as well at Aiden’s. “Not Tessie,” the Alpha added. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell the female submissive. He knew that she was worrying but he saw no point in making her think about it any more than necessary. She had enough to worry about with little Jaylon clinging on to her every move. 

“There is another’s scent on this,” Damon said, “a friend perhaps?” 

“A mate,” Fenrir said, his tone heavy with distaste, “there was...evidence.” 

“Ah,” Damon said, cottoning on pretty quickly to what the Alpha meant as evidence. He was under no illusion just how carried away mates could become when alone and having sex. “It’ll be beneficial to us if they are both allies.”

“Jenson doesn’t trust Aiden’s mate, Dean,” Fenrir informed his friend. The Alpha wasn’t sure either, as he recognised the scent as one of those who had been there when they had tried to take Harry from him. It was something that he would definitely have to speak with Aiden about at some point, and Dean too, find out whether Dean’s loyalty was to his mate or his Alpha.

“You think that it’ll cause problems?” Damon asked, wondering exactly what they were going to do if they couldn’t let Dean into the pack and Aiden refused to leave his mate behind. It could get extremely complicated to say the least and not only because of the family bond shared between Aiden and Tessie.

“If Aiden’s mate hurt Harry or Romy then he will not be permitted in this pack,” Fenrir stated; to him it was very simple. If Aiden had a problem with that then he wouldn’t be joining them either. Even Tessie, whom he valued as a member of the pack was not in-disposable; if she chose to go with her cousin then he would let her go without a fight. 

FGHP

Harry was procrastinating. He knew he probably should have already left to get to his detention with Dumbledore but he was putting it off for as long as he could. Clay had already gone off to go to his weekly detention with McGonagall, and Harry was standing in the Slytherin dormitory as Draco gathered up his things for Quidditch practice.

“I am seriously jealous that you get to go flying tonight,” Harry said a little petulantly. He knew that it had been his own fault that he couldn’t go but he didn’t regret his decision regardless. He had been missing a lot of practice recently and he felt a little guilty about that. They were supposed to be a team after all and he was constantly letting them down. 

“Well if you weren’t such a prat and didn’t keep getting yourself detention, then you could have come too,” Draco said with a shake of his head, as he pulled out some thick socks from the bottom of his trunk. “Pucey would probably prefer you actually were free to come to practice occasionally too,” he added, as he headed for the doorway back towards the common room.

“Ah, well I am just too awesome,” Harry said with a shrug, following after his friend. “If I was there every practice you would all get demoralised by not being even half as amazing as I am,” he said, catching up with Draco, with a grin on his face, as they made their way out of the Slytherin common room and into the school corridors.

“Or maybe you could actually teach Bletchley how not to almost fall off his broom every five minutes,” Draco countered. The keeper wasn’t actually that bad, but he had nearly fallen off twice the previous week, much to the amusement of the rest of the team. Harry had had a good laugh about that when Draco had told him.

“Yeah, or you could just try tying him to his broom or something,” Harry said with a  shrug. “Though I saw him out there practising by himself the other day, I think all the teasing has made him paranoid,” he told the blond. “Either way, I am sure you will all manage without me for one more week.”

“I am sure we will,” Draco agreed. “You just try not to have too much fun with Dumbledore, I know how much you love your chats with him.”

“Oh yes, delightful,” Harry said sarcastically. He had no idea what the headmaster had planned for him this evening, given that they had talked all they could about the Horcruxes the day before, so unless Dumbledore had found out something new in the last twenty-four hours that seemed unlikely. “Anyway, I better hurry, wouldn’t want to be late,” Harry said, gesturing up a nearby set of stairs.

Draco simply nodded, and gave Harry a wave as the submissive headed off up the stairs. It wasn’t very far from Dumbledore’s office, so he thought that despite him putting off leaving it seemed that he might be there on time anyway. For a moment he considered deliberately delaying himself longer, but that felt definitely juvenile.

He walked the now familiar corridors to the headmaster’s office and wasn’t surprised when the Gargoyle moved out of his way and allowed him entry. Dumbledore was expecting him after all.

“Good evening, headmaster,” Harry said with exaggerated enthusiasm, as he stepped into the office. Dumbledore looked up at him in confusion that just made Harry’s grin widen; he did like to keep the man on his toes, never knowing quite what to expect from him. 

“Have a seat, Harry,” the headmaster instructed, gesturing to the usual chair across the desk from him, and Harry crossed the office and dropped himself into it. 

“So what’s the plan this evening?” Harry asked, still keeping up the appearance of being in an excellent mood. “Another few hundred lines, another fascinating discussion about evil mad-men and their schemes…?”

“Umbridge requested to take over the detention you missed with McGonagall on Wednesday,” Dumbledore interrupted. “She seemed quite keen to be the one to take responsibility for your punishment.”

“I am sure she was,” Harry said drily knowing that Umbridge would have loved another opportunity to try and break him, her previous attempt having failed so completely. “So when am I expect to meet her?” he asked, resigned to having to see her again.

“I refused her request,” Dumbledore told him. “I asked her how she intended to punish you, and apparently she thought that a few hundred lines of ‘I must learn some respect’ would be suitable. I am inclined to agree.”

“Well that sounds like fun,” Harry said sarcastically. “I will be so sorry to miss that,” he added.

“Ah, then you will not be disappointed to know that you will be completing that punishment this evening,” the headmaster explained, looking rather pleased with himself; he hadn’t been about to let Harry go back to a detention with Umbridge after it became clear that she was using a Blood Quill. “I thought you would be grateful to be able to use a traditional quill, however,” Dumbledore added, sliding parchment, ink and a quill across the desk.

“You want me to be grateful, because you think you saved me from her?” Harry asked incredulously. "You saved me from nothing, headmaster. I don't feel pain, she can't  hurt me," he said smugly. He hated that Dumbledore was constantly trying to win him over with such pointless gestures.

“You would have preferred I agree to her request?” Dumbledore asked sceptically.

“Even after she tried to use Crucio on me, I’d still prefer her company than yours,” Harry told him, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least she’s honest about being an evil bitch, unlike you who likes to pretend they’re the good guy.”

“I have only acted for the greater good, Harry,” Dumbledore said, clearly looking completely serious in his belief of this. “I have always done what needed to be done.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Harry said with a scowl. This man’s supposed greater good had been messing with his life since he was just a baby. “So shall we get these lines started,” he said, reaching forward for the quill and parchment.

“First, I have a few questions I would like to ask you,” the headmaster said, placing a hand on the parchment before Harry could take it.

“Oh, joy,” Harry said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair again, and glaring at Dumbledore expectantly.

“The young boy, who visited you on Monday,” Dumbledore said, and Harry couldn’t help the growl that escaped his throat then. He would not let the headmaster anywhere near Niko. 

“You stay away from him,” Harry warned. “He is pack, you cannot touch him.” The vow would keep Niko from being harmed by the headmaster, but he didn’t trust Dumbledore not to find some loophole somewhere. The ten year old was all but a son to him and he would never let anyone take him from them.

“I am merely curious,” the headmaster said dismissively. 

“Niko lost everything because of this stupid war, we’re just giving him something back,” Harry informed Dumbledore defensively. “Stay the hell away from him,” he instructed, determined to protect the young boy from ever being manipulated again, like Voldemort and Gideon both had.

“Was he bitten by a member of your pack?” Dumbledore asked, wondering if the Greyback pack were recruiting; Fenrir was renowned for biting children after all, so it wouldn’t have really surprised him. He was still sure that the boy was familiar to him somehow and was determined to find out where from; at least he had a name to go on now.

“No,” Harry snapped, knowing that Dumbledore would jump at the chance to blame Fenrir for such a thing. “His parents were killed by deatheaters; Niko was bitten by a werewolf Voldemort has hostage. We’re looking after him and making his life the best it can be given the circumstances.”

“And Professor Lupin,” the headmaster went on, knowing that now Harry was on the defensive he would not learn more about Niko, and he had plenty to be working with for the moment. “Are you helping him make the most of his circumstances as well?”

“Of course,” Harry said. “He will see how we are supposed to be, how packs are supposed to work; he might have been raised to hate what he is, but he is starting to see that there is another way.”

“The Professor has become rather fond of you,” Dumbledore pointed out needlessly; it was something that Harry knew already, though he wasn’t keen that Dumbledore knew this now. Harry was going to have to talk to Remus about this as soon as he could. 

“I know,” Harry said smugly. “Now, how about those lines I was so looking forward to writing,” he added, not really wanting this conversation to go on any more.

FGHP

It was before dawn and Narcissa was awake, sat in a plush armchair in the nursery that had become her entire world, her youngest son in her arms. He had been fussing for a feed and she had been more than happy to give it to him. 

Fortunately Lucius had not come to her tonight, she was forever grateful for the nights that he left her alone. She was still sore and a little bruised from the last time he had forced himself on her. 

Holding her son in her arms, feeding him a bottle, none of it mattered. Lucius could do whatever he wanted to her because she had Brax, he and Draco were all that mattered to her. Little Brax was reaching up to grasp at the bottle, the little boy was able to support his own bottle but Narcissa like to rock him in her arms while he fed. 

Entirely focused on her youngest son, Narcissa didn’t notice the beautiful eagle owl until it tapped on the glass of the window, startling her out of her thoughts. Using her wand, she opened the window allowing it to swoop gracefully into the room and drop the letter it was carrying on her lap. 

Helping Brax finish off his bottle, Narcissa got to her feet to snuggle him back into his crib so that she could read the letter. The little boy reached up for his mummy, flexing his little fingers as he tried to reach out for her, grizzling unhappily at being put down. Once she had the parchment open, she held it in one hand, letting Brax’s little hand grip tightly around one of her fingers while she read. He was still grizzling lightly but seemed somewhat happier now that he could reach his mother at least.

The letter was from Draco; it didn’t say a great deal, but it told her that he had done as she had suggested and spoken to Harry about the cabinet. Apparently Harry was going to talk to someone he thought might be able to help fix it. She smiled, a small sigh of relief on her face at the knowledge that they might have an escape route soon.

“Your brother is going to save us, Brax, just you wait and see,” she said, smiling down at her five month old who was blowing raspberries at her now. 

As much as she had tried to reassure Draco when he had been there last, in truth Lucius’ more frequent and vicious attacks and Bellatrix’s increasingly fragile hold on her sanity both had her worried. She was sure that she had heard screams from the dungeons, that had sounded like Sirius, and those of a girl, and she had taken care to stay away from that part of the house. Things in the Manor were becoming unstable, unpredictable, and she feared what might happen next.

FGHP

Everyone was in a good mood on Saturday morning. For a start it was a Saturday and that meant no classes, no detentions and only a little bit of homework left to do; it also meant that they had the next two days to goof off and pretty much do whatever they wanted. That was until the post arrived. 

Several copies of the Daily Prophet were winging their way to students in all of the Hogwarts houses, including Draco, who was a regular subscriber. Harry had never bothered with it, he didn’t want to know what they were printing about him; most of it was lies anyway. 

“Umm, Harry,” Draco said as he unfolded his paper and saw the front page. He knew that it was going to cause an uproar and he was a little nervous about showing Harry at all. Looking over at the head table, however, told Draco that they were going to find out one way or another regardless because Professor Lupin had a copy. 

“What’s up, Draco? You look concerned,” Harry said as he took a sip of coffee. He wasn’t particularly hungry this morning and was just eating an apple. He had only taken the fruit at Romy’s insistence. 

“I think you need to see this,” the blond said, handing over the Prophet. 

“What…? Oh,” Harry said as he took the paper in hand and saw the front page that read: Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, a Werewolf! “Shit,” he said, showing Clay and Romy simultaneously seeing as the two of them were sitting together, Romy practically on Clayton’s lap. 

“Well we knew it was coming,” Romy said with a sigh as she scanned over the article. There were pictures of all three of them, that looked like they had been taken while they had been at school, given that they were all in their house robes; but they were all clearly oblivious to the camera that had taken it. 

“Guess we’re famous now then,” Clayton said with a smile. He wasn’t ashamed of what they were, he didn’t much care that everyone knew now and he felt confident that he could deal with any threats to his pack siblings it brought about.

“I don’t think anyone is going to be asking for our autographs,” Romy said with a frown, not liking that Clay was taking this so lightly; it could cause them some serious problems. Though, what was done was done, and it wasn’t as though this was something they could fix or undo.

“If anyone tries, I’m going to hex them,” Harry stated firmly. He was tired of people thinking they knew him, that they had a right to know about his life; he was just a teenager who wanted to be left alone to live his life and he was going to do that as best he could despite the attempts of other people.

“Judging by the looks you’re getting from some students they might be hexing you,” Theo pointed out, glancing over the other students in the hall. There were conversations being held in hushed whispers at all of the tables to various degrees, and angry and fearful looks being sent their way.

“Let them try,” Clay growled out. No one would be hexing him or his pack siblings; he would take down anyone who even so much as seriously considered it.

“At least they haven’t mentioned any links to… our Alpha,” Romy pointed out, as she scanned the article carefully for a second time. All three of them were mentioned by name, and there were some insinuations that Dumbledore had been irresponsible to allow them in the school, but their pack had seemingly been left out of it.

“Yeah, that could have made things a hell of a lot worse,” Harry agreed. “And there is no mention of a certain professor either,” he said with a small smile, glad that Remus was being left out of their mess.

“It’s got to be Hermione, she’s got all of the facts but none of the information that could make this a truly juicy story,” Romy said with a small laugh. “Does she really think that this is going to do anything?” 

“It’s outed you,” Draco pointed out dryly. 

“But no one else,” Harry said. “We can handle it, as long as the ones we love aren’t targeted. Though we do need to let the pack know as soon as possible.”

“I’ll go to them,” Remus said quietly, as he came to stand just behind Harry at the Slytherin table. “I have a copy of the paper, I’ll go to the territory later and let them know what is happening. You three focus on staying out of trouble.”

“Will you take a letter for Lukas too please?” Harry asked, “It’s important.”

“Do you have it on you?” Remus asked, thinking that he needed to show the paper to the rest of the pack sooner rather than later. If Harry had the letter on him then he could go there now and get it over with; it wasn’t likely that Fenrir was going to be best pleased with this. 

“Yes, I wrote it last night after my detention, something Dumbledore said…” Harry started to tell him, but realised that there in the Great Hall was neither the time nor place for such a conversation. “I’ll come see you later to explain, just please,” Harry pleaded. 

Remus sighed and nodded, knowing that Harry wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, at least he hadn’t done so far. “Alright,” he said, holding out his hand as Harry went into his pocket to retrieve the letter. 

“I was going to go to the Owlery after breakfast but this is faster,” Harry said with a smile as he handed it over, “thank you.”  

“Maybe we should get out of here for a bit,” Romy suggested quietly to Harry and Clay, as she looked around the Great Hall. She could see Hermione across the room looking pleased with herself, but what was more worrying were that some students looked to be planning something, whispering and throwing increasingly nasty looks their way. “Just until things calm down a little.”

“Romy’s right, maybe a low profile would be a good idea,” Remus said, fixing Harry with a stern expression, and then Clay; he knew that the two boys were not going to react well to the inevitable verbal attacks that would be sent their way. 

“We’ll go to the Slytherin common room for a while,” Harry said with a sigh so that Remus would know where to find them, “we’ll have stuff to do there at least,” he added with a sigh thinking that being stuck in their forest room all day with very little to do did not sound appealing. 

“We’ll come with you,” Draco said with a nod to Theo, “just in case you need the support.” Theo nodded his head in agreement, thinking that the other Slytherins might just have an opinion on the article. He knew they might need a few people to back them up. Remus nodded his approval to this idea before heading off ahead of the others. 

Harry smiled at Draco in thanks as he got to his feet, the others all following suit, including Luna, much to their surprise. None of them said anything as the strange Ravenclaw girl linked her arm with Theo’s and the six of them headed out of the Great Hall. 

They all tried not to notice the glares and hushed whispers that followed them as they left. It was hard to miss however, they were the talk of the school, their secret having been revealed. On their way out, the group past Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, who they all heard valiantly defending Harry and even the others; however, they didn’t stop to thank him, he wasn’t really doing it for them, he was doing it for his obsession with Harry.

FGHP

The Slytherin common room was near enough empty. It was to be expected with a lot of the students at breakfast, however, two of the handful of occupants that were in the common room were Astoria and Daphne, the two of them having a blazing row. 

It wasn’t at all surprising that the subject of this argument was the three werewolves. The youngest Greengrass sister was not impressed that she had been kept in the dark about so much and the moment that the six of them walked into the common room, Astoria turned her attention to Romy, a look of Fury in her eyes.

“And you could have told me!” Astoria raged, pointing her finger at Romy, who looked utterly shocked at being yelled at so abruptly. Clay, who had been at Romy’s side, stepped in front of his girlfriend, getting between the two girls and letting of a warning growl. “Don’t you dare growl at me, Clayton,” Astoria snapped, completely unafraid. 

“Back off, Astoria,” Draco said calmly as he put a hand on Clay’s shoulder as a warning to calm down. No harm was going to come to Romy and they didn’t need to dissolve into fist fights, it simply wasn’t needed. 

“How did everyone know apart from me?” Astoria shouted at them all. “Even you Luna?” Astoria was truly heartbroken that her friends had lied to her. Luna nodded her confirmation quietly, not really wanting to say anything, more than happy to remain linked with Theo. 

“Perhaps we should move this to our dormitory,” Harry suggested, not really wanting to deal with this in front of everyone else. There was enough gossip going around about them with adding fuel to the fire by bickering in the common room. 

“Yes,” Romy agreed, “we can talk about things in private.” She could see Harry’s logic with this and thought that he was right. Astoria, however, wasn’t calm enough to be persuaded to do the sensible thing and take the conversation up to the boys’ dormitory. 

“No,” Astoria raged, “I want to know why my so called friends and my family have been lying to me. I’m not a child, I’m the same age as Romy and Luna, why couldn’t I know what they were?” 

“Because you didn’t need to know,” Daphne told her sternly. She had been trying to make this point since Astoria had seen a copy of the paper, but her little sister didn’t want to hear it. “It was safer for you not to know.”

“Safer?” Astoria raged, furious and not caring that the other students were starting to return to the common room after finishing their breakfast. “They’re werewolves! Knowing what they are wouldn’t change how dangerous they are.” 

“You think we’re dangerous?” Romy asked, feeling a little hurt. She honestly counted Astoria as one of her close friends, not as close as her pack of course but still, she valued her. 

“You are dangerous,” Daphne snapped before her sister could say anything. Her opinion had never changed; she liked Harry, Clay and Romy, they were tolerable to her at least, but the fact that were werewolves was not something she could just gloss over and she was glad to hear that Astoria wasn’t going to either. 

“I don’t care what they are, they’ve always been that and always been nice, but you all lied to me!” Astoria shouted; of course the revelation about what they were was significant, but it wasn’t that which was making her question her friendship with them. “You told them to lie to me,” she said, rounding on her sister.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Astoria. Her sister had always had a softer heart and she had feared that her little sister would not take the threat seriously; while she was pleased that Astoria wasn’t oblivious to the dangers, it was rather frustrating to have her getting so agitated over a few secrets instead.

“I think we all should have been told what they are,” one of the other Slytherins piped up, clearly having been listening to the argument going on. Harry thought it was a third year, but he didn’t know the boy’s name. “We should have known that we were living with werewolves,” he insisted; there were several murmurs of agreement around the room.

“Do you all feel that way?” Harry asked, his voice raised and his question was met with a murmur of agreement to what the other Slytherin had said. Angry at the reaction, Harry, with Clay’s help, climbed up on to the pool table so he could properly address the entire of Slytherin house. 

They all fell silent, all waiting for what Harry was going to say. “You all see me here right?” he asked, glaring at his fellow Slytherins. “I’m the same person that I was yesterday, the same person that came here at the beginning of January and taught you how to play pool, the same person that put the gnomes all over the school. How does it change anything now you know what I am?” 

“Did you bite that Finnegan boy?” a girl shouted out curiously. The rumour had been going around the school for the last few days, and while it hadn’t been given much traction in Slytherin house before now, the article was making a lot of them question it again.

“Yes, I did,” Harry said, shooting Clayton a stern glare. “It was a mistake, it won’t be happening again,” he promised, hoping that what had happened with the Gryffindors was going to break things with the Slytherins now in consequence.

“How can you be sure?” another boy asked, obviously not convinced. If Prince had actually bitten someone already, and was still allowed to remain in school, then what was there to keep him from just doing it again whenever he liked. 

“I just can,” Harry said firmly. “A large part of it was down to Weasley’s stupidity, but it doesn’t just happen; I can assure you that it won’t be happening again.” He knew he had to get this explanation right, find a balance between giving them someone else to blame and taking responsibility. 

“Why should we believe you?” a seventh year girl called out, from further back closer to the door to the entrance to the girl’s dormitory. Again, as before, there was murmuring around the room, from those who seconded her question.

“We belong to a pack,” Harry told them, hoping that he wasn’t going to come to regret telling them as much as he was about to. “I am our Alpha’s mate, I have taken responsibility for my actions and I swear to you that it won’t. If it does then that falls on me.”

“And the poor sod who’s stuck being a werewolf for the rest of their life,” some fourth year boy called out clearly thinking himself funny, and causing a few around him to laugh; though most of the room remained serious, not thinking this a matter to laugh about at all. 

“Treat us with respect, and we will do the same for you,” Harry promised. “Then you will have absolutely nothing to fear from us.” He just hoped that it would be as simple as that in practice.

“What about Voldemort?” someone asked after a few seconds, their voice carrying over the whispered discussions going on around the room, as groups of friends tried to work out whether or not to believe Harry. 

“Yeah, you’re meant to destroy him!” a young boy shouted out, through the quiet that was falling in the common room. This was something that affected them all and while they had heard talk of what Prince was doing, they had never heard him actually talking about it.

“I’m working on it,” Harry said with a sigh, hoping this won him more allies than it cost him. “However much I dislike the headmaster, we are working together and have come a long way in destroying Voldemort but it is taking time.” 

“Now you can either accept us or you can’t,” Clayton said with a low snarl, hating how they were all ganging up on them. He had pulled Romy close to him, to protect her if things got out of hand. 

“Clay’s right, but, either way, we’re not going anywhere,” Harry said with a sigh, we’re rarely here, we don’t bother you, if you don’t like us just stay out of our way, we won’t take offence.” 

“If you’re really working on ending the war, then I can deal with sharing a common room with you,” a girl in the year below them commented from near the fireplace, looking around at her friends, who seemed to be vaguely nodding and muttering in agreement.

“Me too,” an older boy called out from the other way. “Prince is right, he’s barely here anyway. I got no problem even if he does decide to take a bite out of a few Gryffindors anyway.”

“That really wasn’t the point,” Harry said under his breath, but he was quietly glad that others were speaking up in their defence now. 

“I don’t like them being here,” someone called out from behind where Harry was stood, but as he turned to look, he couldn’t work out who had said it, and a few people seemed to agree with that sentiment too.

“Not asking any of you to like anything,” Harry told them. “You can go right ahead and hate me if you like, but as long as you don’t cause me, my friends or my pack siblings any problems, then you won’t have any problem from me.” Not really thinking that there was anything more to say on the matter, he let Clay help him down from the pool table.

The common room was buzzing with discussion as various opinions were shared and argued over, and it was clear that many had yet to make up their minds on where they stood in this matter; but for now no-one was attacking them or trying to throw them out and so Harry was going to count that as as close to a win at they could hope for.

“Hey, Romy, look,” Astoria said, having listened carefully to everything Harry had said. “I still like you, I don’t much care that you are what you are, I am just pissed off you lied to me,” she explained. 

“I was just trying to respect your sisters wishes,” Romy told her sadly; she hadn’t meant to hurt her friend this way and she wished that Daphne had listened to them all and let them explain it to Astoria before.

“Quite,” Astoria said with a pinched expression. “Trust me I am even more furious with her at the moment,” she said, turning her back on her scowling older sister. 

“You still have us,” Draco said motioning between him and Theo, “regardless of what these idiots think.” Theo nodded his head in agreement, wanting it clear that he had solidly aligned himself with Harry and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. 

“You have me too,” Luna said dreamily with a smile on her face, “I never minded werewolves much, I think they’re quite beautiful really.” 

“Well I know one that is,” Clay said giving Romy a sweet kiss to her cheek. 

“And what about me, am I not beautiful?” Harry asked with a grin as Clayton gave him a playful shove in response. 

FGHP

Lucius Malfoy had shut himself in his office, wanting some privacy to properly read the day’s paper. He had barely had time to look at them at all over the last few days, and had a few copies of the Daily Prophet on his desk in front of him. He checked the dates on them, discarding the ones from the second and third, focusing his attentions on the one for that day, the fourth of March; he would go back and check the previous editions at a later point if it was needed.

There was one article dominating the front page and he read it carefully. Most of it was nothing he hadn’t already known; it was primarily about Harry Prince and him being a werewolf, but that was not the part of the article that had caught Lucius attention.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Draco had told him about his other son, about his and Chloe’s son, Clayton. Draco had said the boy was a werewolf, a friend of Harry’s and now he held confirmation of that in his hands. The paper spoke of two others who had gone to Hogwarts with Harry, and even showed pictures of them.

He frowned with thought as his eyes fixed on the picture of the boy. Knowing who this Clayton really was, he could definitely see aspects of both himself and Chloe in him. He hadn’t wanted to believe what Draco had told him, but found it hard to deny the truth of it now.

Lucius snarled in anger, scrunching up the paper, unable to look at it a moment longer. It hurt to think of everything he had lost with Chloe; and the boy, who had once been a perfect combination of them both, was now tarnished, cursed, and nothing more than a beast. 

“Incendio,” he said, setting fire to the copy of the paper on his desk; he didn’t care about the large scorch mark it left, the house elves would be able to fix that later. 

He needed answers, about how Clayton had ended up a werewolf, how he had ended up in the Greyback pack of all places. There was only one person who he thought could give him the answers he needed though, but he hadn’t even heard mention of Chloe in over ten years. He had a few ideas of places to start, however; it might take a while, but he was determined to find her.

Getting to his feet he stepped around his desk and stormed from his office. He was so angry and hated how out of control of things he felt; he should have had a life with Chloe and Clayton, they would have been perfect, but Narcissa had ruined everything, even her son was defiant. He would make her pay for that, he decided as he took a turn in the direction of the Nursery, where he knew he would find his wife.

FGHP

Having had enough of hiding away in the Slytherin common room Harry had taken it upon himself to go and visit Remus. He was keen to know what Fenrir had made of what had happened. What Harry wasn’t expecting was for his mate to have come to the school to have an in-depth conversation, not only with Remus but with Dumbledore too. 

Harry had knocked on the door and had been rather affronted that rather than being allowed to enter, a flustered looking Remus had opened the door, only wide enough for his head to fit through. The Professor had visibly relaxed when he had realised that it was Harry. 

“You two must have some form of homing beacon for each other,” Remus said with a small smile as he had bid Harry entrance to the room and ushering him inside. Harry’s face had lit up when he had realised that Fenrir was stood in Remus’ study. 

“Fen,” Harry said with a gasp as he rushed forward and practically fell into his mate’s arms. The Alpha was a little shocked to see his young mate there but he wasn’t exactly upset about it and quickly lifted Harry up and held him close. 

“How did you know I was here, little one?” Fenrir asked as he held Harry in his arms. The Alpha looked to Remus, who had just shut the door, locking them all inside; the professor shook his head in response, informing Fenrir that he hadn’t told Harry anything. 

“Guess I just knew,” Harry said with a shrug, as he snuggled into his mate. “I was just coming to speak with Remus, and apparently have brilliant timing. So what were the two of you talking about before I interrupted?” he asked, looking between his mate and Remus. 

“This article,” Remus said with a frown, looking at the copy of the Daily Prophet he had spread out on his desk. “Fenrir has come to talk to headmaster Dumbledore; this has put you in a lot of danger, Harry,” he explained with a look of concern.

“What danger are we in?” Harry asked, not sure how it could have put them in more danger, it wasn’t like he didn’t already attract danger wherever he went. 

“There are people out there who hunt us, Harry,” Remus said with a sigh. He was regretting having told Harry not to worry about the hunters now, because the teenager was being rather blasé about the situation, and they needed Harry to take the threat seriously.

“They have already tried once,” Fenrir said with a grunt, hating that his mate had already been subject to an attack by people who would like to see them, as werewolves, dead. 

“It doesn’t mean that they won’t try again,” Remus said with a pointed stare to Fenrir, who was holding his mate close as the younger male leant into him, clearly needing the support. “Why was it that you wanted to see me, Harry?” 

“I wanted to see what Fen had said about the article. Oh and did you give Lukas that letter I asked you to?” Harry asked. The letter had asked Lukas to look into ways of making sure the pack had full legal guardianship of Niko; he didn’t know if it would be possible but it was something that he thought he needed to prioritise, seeing as Dumbledore had started asking questions about the little ten year old. 

“I did,” Remus confirmed, “are you going to tell me what that was about?” the professor asked, intending to hold Harry to the explanation he had been promised in the Great Hall that morning. Fenrir too was look at Harry questioningly.

“Just asking him to look into a few legal security measures,” Harry explained, not really wanting to get into it when they had other things to discuss, and not wanting Fenrir to worry over it. 

“Little one?” Fenrir asked looking at his little mate curiously. Even he didn’t know what this could be about; he wasn’t sure what legal security measures the pack might need but he wanted to know, if Harry thought that they were a good idea. 

“Just want to do all I can to make sure that no-one can get any ideas about trying to take Niko from us,” he told the Alpha. “Most of the pack is of age and so can choose to be there for themselves, we know Romy’s parents aren’t about to try and take her again, I don’t see Lucius Malfoy trying to lay claim to Clay, but I worry that, as an orphan, the ministry might be able to take custody of Niko.”

Fenrir growled at the very suggestion of anyone trying to take any member of his pack away from him, particularly the young boy he was becoming so fond of. “Let them try,” the Alpha snarled.

“They just might,” Remus said, looking rather impressed that Harry had reached these conclusions before they had even occurred to anyone else, and had already quietly tried to take measures to prevent it. 

“I was going to talk to you before I did anything,” Harry promised his mate, wanting to make that clear. “But I just asked Lukas to look into it, so at least we know our options. He is trusting us to keep him safe, I can’t let him down,” he added, looking to Fenrir beseechingly. 

The Alpha growled deeply, as he held Harry close, pulling him into a kiss. Harry kept on amazing him, and that his mate was as protective of their pack members as he was, was a great source of pride for him. 

Remus gave a rather awkward cough, and Fenrir and Harry broke apart and turned to look at him. “As pleased as I am sure you both are to see each other, shouldn’t we go speak with Dumbledore,” the professor suggested, not wanting to give the couple a chance to get carried away.

“Oh, talking of whom,” Harry said suddenly, remembering, “he gave me that invisibility cloak you were talking about.” He still felt a little strange about being given it just because it had belonged to James Potter, but there was no denying that it was pretty amazing. 

“Good,” Remus said, a serious expression on his face. He had honestly thought for a while that Dumbledore was going to try and keep it from Harry.

“Invisibility cloak?” Fenrir asked, confused about why the headmaster would have given his mate such a thing; he found it hard to trust anything that man did, particularly when he seemed even slightly altruistic.

“It belonged to my biological father,” Harry explained, and the Alpha nodded his understanding.

“Oh, which reminds me,” Remus said, hurrying around his desk, pulling open his desk drawer and removing what looked to be an old piece of parchment. “I had been looking for this for a while, and happened to come across two rather troublesome red-heads using it a few days ago.”

“What is it?” Harry asked as Remus came back around the desk and spread it out for him to see. Harry wriggled in his mate’s arms a little and Fenrir got the message, putting the submissive back on his own two feet, so that he could look properly. It simply looked like a large blank piece of parchment, however.

“This,” Remus said proudly, “is the Marauder’s Map. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he said, pressing his wand to the parchment. Harry watched closely, Fenrir leaning over his shoulder so as to see as well.

Harry gasped in surprise as details started to appear on it, little lines of ink spreading out and slowly forming the image of a map in front of them. In many of the rooms and corridors, Harry could see small words written and shuffling about, and it didn’t take much to work out that they were names of people, presumably identifying where they were.

“This is amazing,” Harry exclaimed as his eyes scanned over it. “Is this Hogwarts?” he asked, not even trying to keep the excitement from his voice. He had had a very extensive magical education but he had never seen anything quite like this before.

“It is,” Remus confirmed. “Misters Fred and George Weasley were sorry to let it go, I assure you,” he said with amusement in his tone, “but when I informed them that I was Moony, they seemed to think it right for it to be returned to one of its creators.”

“You and James created this?” Harry asked in amazement, his head buzzing with all the questions he wanted to ask about how they had managed it, but knowing that now was perhaps not the time for a detailed lesson in magical theory; Fenrir would likely find it rather boring if nothing else.

“Yes, and Sirius,” Remus told him, a hint of sadness in his voice, as he mourned for the friend that Azkaban had stolen from him. “And another supposed friend, but that is a matter for another day,” he said dismissively, not wanting to get into a discussion about Peter; the man was dead anyway, killed by Sirius not long before they had found Harry. 

“You can see everyone on this,” Harry said with a smile. “Look, even Romy and Clayton,” he said pointing to the Slytherin common room where they were clearly sat with Draco and Theo. “And there we are,” Harry said pointing to Remus’ office where his name, Fenrir’s and Remus’ announced their presence. 

“You are supposed to be keeping him out of trouble, not encouraging him to cause more,” Fenrir said with a frown, he too was eyeing the map but he was not as pleased about as Harry seemed to be. 

“I was thinking that it would mean he could always find Romy and Clayton when he needed them,” Remus pointed out. “Me too for that matter. And that he would be able to stay away from Dumbledore and know if people are nearby, possibly eavesdropping or something. There are many things this map could help him with,” he insisted.

The Alpha grunted in acknowledgement of these points, a little less inclined to insist Remus took the map back now that he saw things that way. “You are to use it responsibly,” the Alpha said to his mate, who turned to look at him, grinning, which wasn’t a great start. 

“Of course,” Harry said happily, going up on his tip toes and pressing a soft kiss to his mate’s lips. 

“Perhaps we should go,” Remus suggested, glancing down at the map, “Dumbledore is in his study,” he said, spotting the name on the parchment. 

“Before you go,” Harry said quickly, not wanting to be parted from his mate so soon, “how’s Niko doing?” 

“Fine. I left him with Damon and Micha,” Fenrir informed his mate, giving him a small smile, “he told me how much he enjoyed skating with you.” 

Harry giggled. “For the record, not my idea,” he said, leaning back into his mate's large body and inhaling the scent, wishing that they could just stay together, or at least had time to appreciate one another a little bit, but alas they did not. 

“I know, little one,” Fenrir said, pulling Harry up and kissing him. The full moon felt as if it were an age away when he wanted to be with his mate so badly, even though he knew that it was truly only one more week. 

“Give Niko a big hug when you see him,” Harry requested when their kiss broke. “I miss him,” Harry admittedly a little shyly as Fenrir placed him back down on his own two feet, realising that Remus was waiting somewhat impatiently, determinedly looking anywhere else other than at them. 

“He misses you too,” Fenrir said with a grunt as Harry gathered up the map and headed for the door, Fenrir close behind him. “I will see you soon,” the Alpha said, giving his mate a final chaste kiss. 

“You’d better,” Harry said with a soft smile. 

“Oh, Harry,” Remus added as he opened the door so that they could finally leave, “to wipe the map after you’ve used it, all you have to say is mischief managed,” he said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Remus,” Harry said with a wider smile this time, “I truly appreciate this; it’ll come in handy avoiding the people that hate us.” 

With that said they went their separate ways, Remus and Fenrir heading towards the headmasters office while Harry went in the opposite direction to the Slytherin common room to where he knew that Romy and Clay were, thanks to the map. However, there was only one dot on the map that he was watching as he walked, and that was the one belonging to his mate. 

FGHP

“You realise he is unlikely to punish whoever it was who sent that information to the Prophet, don’t you?” Remus asked the Alpha a little hesitantly. “Even if he does know exactly who it was.” He didn’t want Fenrir to expect too much from this meeting, because that would likely only lead to someone probably losing their temper, and as much as he disliked Albus at the moment, they did need him alive at least for the moment.

“Yes,” Fenrir replied bluntly. While he did want to find the person who had caused his pack’s pups this trouble, it was also a good excuse to get Dumbledore to see him. Come Monday they would have Robin in their pack, and he was determined to see her come to Hogwarts with the others after the next full moon.

Normally he would not have cared what the headmaster thought and just sent her anyway, but things would likely go smoother if he could get Dumbledore to agree, something he thought would be easy enough since the one thing they both agreed on, was that Harry needed to be protected.

“Do you want me to talk to him with you, or should I leave you to it?” Remus asked, not sure what answer he was actually hoping for. On one hand, he really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with Dumbledore’s manipulations, but on the other he wasn’t sure that leaving the two of them alone was particularly wise. 

“You can stay,” Fenrir stated. Remus would be expected to take care of Robin too when she came to Hogwarts in a little over a week’s time, so he might as well as know what was going to be happening. Besides, he knew he might need the professor to keep him from ripping Dumbledore’s head from his shoulders.

Remus nodded, accepting his Alpha’s decision, as the two of them continued to walk through the corridors of the school towards the headmaster’s office. At one point two second year Hufflepuffs had rounded the corner ahead of them, caught sight of Fenrir and quickly ran off in the other direction, but other than that they thankfully didn’t encounter anyone else.

It took them very little time to reach the stone Gargoyle and it wasn’t a moment too soon as a group of students rounded the corner and headed right for them. Not wanting to be recognized, Fenrir went first, heading up the narrow stone steps that were barely wide enough for him to fit up.

Remus followed in his wake, equally keen to get out of the more commonly used areas of the castle. Even though the article hadn’t mentioned him at all, it had still shaken the Professor. It had always been a great fear of his, to be outed to the wizarding world as the monster that he is. 

Treading the stairs up towards the headmaster’s study, Remus couldn't help to feel the small nagging guilt because he was hiding things from his Alpha. He hated what he was, he couldn’t trust himself and that was why he would continue to take the potion despite knowing how much Harry and Fenrir didn’t want him to. Fenrir was trusting him to stay while he talked to the headmaster and yet he couldn’t be entirely honest. 

“Are you ready for this?” Remus asked quietly as he went to knock on the headmaster's door. Fenrir nodded to show that he was indeed ready, though he wasn’t looking forward to it particularly, and so Remus knocked on the door. 

“Enter,” a voice said and the two werewolves did just that. “What are you doing here?” Albus asked, his eyes narrowed as he set eyes on Fenrir. He had not wanted the Alpha werewolf to be wandering around his school, he was a dangerous man after all. 

“We came to have a calm and rational discussion,” Remus said before Fenrir could say anything; however, he knew he had spoken out of turn when the Alpha let out a low warning growl. At this Remus shut his mouth fairly sharpish and took a step back, allowing for Fenrir to take the lead. 

“I see,” Dumbledore said, putting aside the papers he had been looking at, and watching the two men in front of him with curiosity. It seemed that he was right about Remus becoming part of the Greyback pack, given the way he was reacting in the presence of the Alpha wolf; this definitely was not good news.

“You should have stopped this,” Fenrir said, pointing at the paper that was sat on the headmaster’s desk, the picture of Harry, Romy and Clay clearly visible on the front. 

“This was not my doing,” Dumbledore stated simply. “I had no wish for this information to be made public,” he pointed out. He had always tried to help the teenagers hide their nature, and so he had been most displeased to see the information sprawled over the front page. He certainly wasn’t about to let Greyback blame him for it on top of everything.

“One of your students did it,” the Alpha told him “Harry is not safe here. After the next full moon I will send another to help protect him.” 

Remus turned to look at Fenrir in surprise, trying to work out who the Alpha was planning to send now; he knew that Niko was still too young, that Jaylon wouldn’t be able to handle it and he was fairly certain that the rest of the pack were too old; unless Micha was actually younger than he had believed. He wanted to ask but he made himself keep his mouth shut, knowing that the Alpha wouldn’t appreciate being questioned in front of the headmaster. He was sure he would get his answers later.

“I don’t think another werewolf in the school is the answer to the problem,” Dumbledore said with a sigh; it was, in fact, one of the last things he wanted. 

“I do,” Fenrir said firmly. “I will send her here when the other pups return.” As far as he was concerned, this was non-negotiable. This article was just the latest proof that headmaster truly had no control in his school and he couldn’t allow Harry to stay without more protection.

“Fine,” the headmaster snapped with barely restrained anger. He suspected that no matter what he said, the Alpha would send this new werewolf along with the others anyway. “Bring her to my office, she will be sorted here. I will need to know some details, such as her name and how old she is?”

“Robin Page,” Fenrir said, not wishing to mess around at all with this. “Born seventh of August, nineteen-seventy-nine.”  

“Okay,” Dumbledore said with a thoughtful humming sound, “that would mean she will be in the year above Harry, if my calculations are correct.” He still wasn’t at all sure that another werewolf would do any good for the situation, he thought it was more likely to exacerbate things further. However, he knew that, as much as it pained him, he would be unable to deny the girl a magical education if she truly was a witch, werewolf or not.

“Fine,” Fenrir snapped. He didn’t care what year she was in as long as she was in the school. It was obvious that the headmaster was not at all pleased about this new addition to the Hogwarts, but it made no difference to him; Robin would join Harry and the other pups, that was the whole reason for bringing her into the pack in the first place.

“Well, if there is nothing else…” Dumbledore said impatiently. It had been a very long and frustrating day all round, and he was not in the mood to deal with Greyback; or Remus, for that matter, now that it seemed that the professor’s loyalty had shifted.

“We’re leaving,” Fenrir stated rather abruptly, turning and heading for the door without another word. Remus was still trying to figure out who this Robin person was, his head buzzing with questions, so he was taken a little off guard by his Alpha’s sudden declaration.

He glanced at Dumbledore, opening his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again, and hurried after Fenrir, who was already halfway out of the office. He honestly didn’t have anything to say to the headmaster at the moment, and he wanted to speak to Fenrir before he left; plus he felt he really should walk with the Alpha back to his own office.

“Robin?” Remus asked, as he caught up with the Alpha, who was taking large strides back in the direction they had come earlier. He didn’t want to push his luck with asking Fenrir too many questions but he was all but pack now, and it was a name that he hadn’t heard any of them mention before. 

“She’s new,” Fenrir said bluntly. “She’ll join the pack on Monday,” he added, deciding that Remus would need to know what was happening if he was going to be part of their pack, if he was going to protect the pups at Hogwarts. 

Remus opened his mouth to ask yet more questions as he tried to keep up with the bigger man, but shut it again a second later with a frown. He wanted to ask if this was another child that Fenrir had bitten, but he was certain he wouldn’t manage to keep that from sounding like an accusation; and truthfully he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

He also wanted to ask Fenrir why he hadn’t been told that someone else from the pack would be coming to the school, but he reminded himself that he wasn’t really part of the pack yet, and had no entitlement to that knowledge; not that even a full place in the Greyback pack would entitle him to know everything. 

“Has she always been a werewolf?” Remus asked, finally finding his voice as they approached his office. He thought that this was the least explosive way of asking what he wanted to know. 

“Her parents asked me to bite her,” Fenrir said by way of an explanation. It was the truth, and he wouldn’t hide that and couldn’t change it, even if he wanted to. He knew that Remus was not yet comfortable with what they were and that they could turn others but he had no regrets about what he had done at the request of Robin’s parents.

“Oh,” Remus said, looking more than a little surprised at that, and the professor found himself lost for words. He felt sceptical, not understanding why anyone would choose such a life for their child, but he had never known Fenrir to lie; the Alpha had always been bluntly honest about those he had turned, and there was no reason to believe he spoke anything but the truth now.

“You will meet her at the full moon,” Fenrir stated, as Remus let them into his office.

“Yes,” Remus said, pausing at the reminder that he would be spending the next full moon with the pack, “I supposed I will.” And with a curt nod of his head, the Alpha disappeared through the floo, leaving Remus alone with his thoughts.

FGHP

Lukas had known that this evening was coming, hell it had mostly been his idea after the disastrous first meeting that he had had with Nell’s parents; however, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t a complete bundle of nerves as the two of them travelled to Nell’s parents home in a taxi. 

He had had a lot on his mind since he had received the letter from Harry via Remus that morning. He thought that he had it mostly figured out, at least the general idea of what they should do, as the information was easily enough accessible. Lukas was hoping that he could get the massive amount of paperwork organised within the next week, so that Harry could sign it when he came home for the full moon; hopefully before they transformed. He didn’t want to risk waiting till afterwards; he knew what the Alpha pair tended to get carried away when they were naked.

Tonight, though, he had to have his wits about him; he wanted to be able to impress Edward and Ann-Marie, seeing as he wanted to marry Nell one day. He couldn’t afford to have them dislike him, and it was clear that, as a family, they were rather close. His stomach started doing black flips as the taxi came to a stop outside a rather large family home. 

“Your parents live here?” Lukas queried, looking up at the three story building that seemed to be extremely well cared for. The garden alone looked as if it had been tended to by professionals and, even though Lukas was no expert, the car on the driveway looked to be extremely expensive. 

“Yes,” Nell said, though she looked as nervous as Lukas felt. “Daddy owns an insurance company; whatever you do, don’t mention it or we’ll never hear the end of it tonight. Trust me, he could bore you to death with it if you let him.” 

“I think that your father is going to want to kill me a lot more violently than that, seeing as I’m violating his little girl,” Lukas said with a frown as he glanced up at the large house through the taxi window, a feeling of foreboding settling in his stomach. 

“Hopefully not, because I rather like you violating me,” Nell said with a cheeky grin as she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. 

“That’ll be fourteen-sixty please,” the taxi driver said, rather affronted by the conversation that the young couple were having in the back of his car. Lukas dug around in his pocket and gave the taxi driver the money he had requested before he and Nell clambered out of the vehicle. 

“I think we scared the taxi driver,” Nell said with a giggle as the cab drove off. Lukas smiled at her, pulling her into a kiss by tugging on her jeans and drawing her closer to him. He did love her giggles. 

“He’ll get over it,” he said, once the two of them were standing alone in front of the large house. “One more for good luck,” he said, stealing another quick kiss, knowing that he was going to have to find it in himself to keep his hands more or less to himself for the evening.

“Okay, come on,” Nell said, breaking their kiss. “Let’s go inside before one of them comes out and finds us like this,” she said, knowing that that would do nothing to endear Lukas to her parents.

“Well at least we have clothes on this time,” Lukas pointed out with a teasing grin, but he let Nell lead him towards the front door anyway. He really didn’t want to start the night with the two of them being caught snogging in the driveway.

“I thought you were going to behave this evening,” Nell said with a laugh. She loved Lukas just as he was, from his serious intelligence to his often perverse silliness, but she was fairly sure that her father would prefer the former aspect of her boyfriend’s personality.

“I will, but you just make me feel young and reckless,” Lukas told her, only half joking; his mother had always said he was an old soul, but Nell made him feel alive in a way he rarely had. She certainly seemed to inspire his sillier side.

“You’re twenty-one, you are young,” Nell pointed out with a shake of her head as they reached the front door. She took a moment, and a deep breath, before reaching up and pressing the doorbell. They could hear it sound inside the house, and a moment later they heard the soft clack of heels heading towards the door.

“Nell, Lukas,” Ann-Marie greeted as she opened the door, stepping aside to allow them into the house. “I thought I heard a car pull up, I was about to send your father to come looking for you.”

“I can manage to find the front door, Mum,” Nell said with obvious exasperation, as Ann-Marie shut the door and took their coats. 

“Thank you for having us, Mrs Green,” Lukas said politely as he handed over his long woollen jacket. “You have a really amazing house,” he added as he looked around the large entrance hall. Everything in the place seemed to be of high quality, from the expensive vases on what looked to be antique side tables, to the solid, highly polished wood floor.

“Thank you, Lukas,” Ann-Marie replied, “we rather like it. Now, come, dinner isn’t quite ready so let’s find you somewhere to sit and something to drink until it is.” And with that she led them deeper into the house, and into what looked to be a comfortable sitting room.

“Ah, Nell, sweetheart,” Edward said, getting up from where he was sitting and pulling his daughter into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine, Daddy,” she said fondly, returning the embrace for a moment, before pulling back and gesturing to her boyfriend. “You remember Lukas, of course,” she said with a smile, hoping that they could both play nice.

“Of course,” Edward replied rather formally, holding out his hand, which Lukas promptly shook. “Did you manage to find the place okay?” he asked.

“Oh, we just took a taxi,” Lukas said dismissively. “Think they are pretty good at finding anywhere you want to go as long as you pay them in the end,” he said with a smile. Edward, however, didn’t look particularly amused, clearly not a fan of Lukas’ brand of humour.

“A taxi?” the older man asked in surprise. “Do you not have a car of your own?”

“I don’t find that I have need of one,” Lukas said, realising very quickly where Edward was going with this. “I earn enough to cover the cost of a rental or a taxi when the need arises.” He wanted to make it clear that he was certainly capable of providing Nell with anything she needed or wanted, even if he didn’t choose to in the way that Edward expected.

“Yeah, Lukas hired a limo with our own personal driver when he took me to the tea house,” Nell told her parents. She had been so amazed by that date and she wanted her parents to see what lengths Lukas would go to make her happy. “It was lovely.” 

“Ah, are you a fan of tea as well, Lukas, dear?” Ann-Marie asked, wanting to minimise the tension in the room. She was aware that her husband didn’t like Lukas but this evening was supposed to change that, at least that had been the general idea. 

“Yes,” Lukas said with a smile, “I think that is what brought us together,” he added as he put his arm around Nell’s waist, drawing her close to him, wanting her next to him, touching her if possible. 

“Remind me,” Edward said, “what is your profession?” 

“Daddy,” Nell said with a sigh, “Lukas works as an accountant.” She knew that her parents didn’t exactly approve of her boyfriend but she thought that was really more to do with how they had met, than anything to do with Lukas personally, and she really wanted to change their opinions of him. 

“Perhaps we should move this to the dining room, are you hungry, Lukas dear?” Ann-Marie asked, taking Lukas by the arm and guiding him deeper into the depths of the house. 

“I am quite,” he told her earnestly. “I had breakfast with my family this morning, but I got rather distracted with some research I was doing for my, erm, nephew this afternoon, and completely forgot to eat lunch.”

“Oh that is not at all a good habit to get into,” Ann-Marie chastised lightly. She could see why her daughter liked this man, he was charming, handsome and clearly had a good head on his shoulders. 

“I know, it was accidental, I assure you,” Lukas said with a reassuring smile, he found that he rather liked Ann-Marie, however, Edward he was still rather wary of, especially considering the man's current attitude towards him. “Though it does mean I will get to properly enjoy whatever delights you have prepared for us this evening even more fully.”

“He is a shameless flatterer, Nell,” Ann-Marie said over her shoulder to her daughter, who was following close behind with her father. Nell was smiling happily, but Edward was looking less than impressed. In his mind no one was going to be good enough for his daughter. 

“I know,” she said with a wide grin, more than a little proud of her boyfriend right now. “And a family man too,” she pointed out, wanting her parents to know his good qualities more than ever.

“So it would seem, do you have a large family?” Edward asked sternly, not quite sure how he felt about this. Being a family man was not necessarily a good thing if it meant his nineteen year old daughter being pregnant, which was the last thing he wanted. “Do you still live at home?”

“I don’t live with my parents if that is what you are asking,” Lukas told him, keeping his tone as polite as he could. He was really starting to dislike Edward a lot. “But I do eat with my family most days, they are very important to me, though I own my own home outright, no mortgage.”

“And you were able to just not go to work today, so that you could do that research for your nephew?” Ann-Marie asked. As much as she approved of such dedication to family, she wasn’t sure she liked the idea that he would shirk his responsibilities so easily. 

“Oh, absolutely, I work for myself,” Lukas told her with a smile.  “It means that when my family needs me I can put them first,” he said, not even trying to be subtle as he turned to smile at Nell over his shoulder, as they entered the dining room.

“You run your own business,” Edward said, sounding impressed despite himself. He valued a man that worked hard and clearly Lukas was one of those men. Though that didn’t mean that he wanted him dating his only daughter. 

“Essentially. A lot of businesses outsource work to me,” Lukas said honestly. This was possibly one of the only truths he could tell them about himself so he would take advantage of it while he could. 

“Ah, so you don’t own your own company, it sounds to me as if it isn’t a stable source of income at all,” Edward said disapprovingly as he took a seat at the head of the table. Lukas, Nell and Ann-Marie all sitting down as well. 

“I am good at what I do,” Lukas assured him; it didn’t escape his attention that Nell and her mother were sharing exasperated looks between them but knowing that it was for the best to keep quiet. “I have a lot of regular clients that keep me busy.” 

“But they have no contract with you,” Edward clarified, hoping that his wife and daughter would see reason, that this man was not good for Nell.

“No,” Lukas admitted, realising that he had lost all the ground he had thought he had made; it was very frustrating. He didn’t really understand what it was that Edward had against him, but it felt like the man was looking for reasons to dislike him.

“And you expect to be able to support my daughter on such an unstable income?” Edward asked with obvious scepticism. He had worked hard all his life to ensure that both Ann-Marie and Nell had the very best of everything, and he wasn’t going to see her with some lay-about, who couldn’t even get a real job.

“I’m good with numbers, and I have enough money to live off for a year even if all my clients did… magically decide not to work with me anymore,” Lukas said, his whole body tense as he forced himself to remain calm and collected. He suspected that Edward would love nothing more than for him to lose his temper, and so he used that to motivate himself not to.

“Daddy, do we really have to do this?” Nell asked pleadingly. Glancing towards Lukas with an apologetic expression. She had been worried that her father would be like this, but had hoped otherwise; however, it seemed that he really didn’t want to even give Lukas a chance.

“I am merely checking that this gentleman is good enough for you,” Edward informed his daughter sternly. “He is doing a very poor job so far,” he added, giving Lukas a look of disapproval.

“Excuse me but I love your daughter, I know you don’t like me very much but I am perfectly capable of taking care of Nell. Perhaps not in the way she is accustomed,” Lukas said motioning to the grand dining room they were sitting in and even the maid that had come in carrying their starters, “however I know that we will be happy.” 

“You presume that I will permit you to remain together,” Edward said gruffly, keen to get his daughter away from this young man as soon as possible. 

“Daddy!” Nell exclaimed in protest. “I love you, but that really isn’t your choice to make.” She didn’t need his permission to be with Lukas and even if her father wouldn’t grant Lukas her hand in marriage, she had no intentions of letting that stop Lukas from becoming her husband one day.

“Nell, you will watch how you speak to your father,” Ann-Marie said with firm disapproval. She rather liked Lukas in some respects, but he seemed to bring out a rebellious side of their daughter she could not approve of at all.

“No, Mum, I won’t,” Nell said stubbornly; she wouldn’t allow herself to be pushed around this time, she wasn’t going to just sit there and let them attack Lukas. “I won’t,” she repeated, “not when he’s making threats like this!” 

“This boy is no good, you are worth so much more than this,” Edward told her firmly, trying to make her see reason. He didn’t understand why she had to be so difficult, so stubborn, sometimes.

“I’m sitting right here!” Lukas reminded them indignantly, annoyed at the way they were just discussing him as though he would have no say in the matter at all.

“Come on, we’re going,” Nell said getting to her feet, and holding out her hand for Lukas to take. She loved her parents but she loved Lukas too, and she wasn’t going to be made to choose; if her parents really were going to push the matter then they would be the ones that lost out.

“Don’t you dare leave this house, young lady,” Edward snapped angrily, getting to his own feet, barely holding onto the last shreds of his temper.

“I’m not a child any more, I’m nineteen!” Nell shouted, furious at her father for acting this way. She loved Lukas so much and hated how her father had seemingly taken such a dislike to him so quickly. “It doesn’t matter what you think, Daddy, it’s too late for you to break us up; I think I’m pregnant.” 

Silence fell in the room, as the other three occupants stared at her in shock. Edward all but fell back into his seat as he watched his daughter with a heart-broken expression. “Nell, sweetheart, are you sure?” Ann-Marie managed to ask after a few moments.

“I took a test,” Nell said bowing her head unable to meet anyone’s eyes, especially not Lukas whom she hadn’t had the chance to tell. She hadn’t wanted for him to find out like this, but it was done now. “I have a doctor’s appointment on Monday to confirm,” she told them.

Lukas wasted very little time, rounding the table and, ignoring everyone else in the room, he took Nell into his arms and kissed her for all he was worth. He couldn’t believe that she hadn’t told him; this was the biggest and best news that he had heard in a long time; he was going to be a Daddy. 

“You’ll get rid of it,” Edward said firmly hitting his fist against the table lightly, though hard enough to make the crockery clink. Lukas, while still holding Nell in his arms, turned his head and growled at him warningly. The wolf inside of him didn’t like the suggestion of that at all. He would rather have killed Edward where he stood than allowed the man to hurt his mate and child. 

“No,” Nell said strongly; it felt so strange standing up to her father, it was not often that she did. The first time she had done so she had managed to win her right to independence with a job and living alone, although the compromise had been that her parents owned her flat but it had still been a win to her. This time there wasn’t going to be a compromise; she wasn’t getting rid of this baby. 

“You will do as you are told!” Edward raged, getting back to his feet as he lost his temper and stepped around the table to confront the young couple. Instantly Lukas stepped in front of Nell, puffing up his chest and growling at the large man in warning; he wouldn’t have his family hurt. 

“Touch her and you will find out just what I am capable of,” Lukas threatened with a snarl, his fists clenched and ready to fight; his instincts were in overdrive as it sunk in that he was going to be a father. He would protect his mate and his child at any cost, they were all that mattered now. 

“Edward, I think that it is perfectly clear that these two are not going to be broken apart,” Ann-Marie said, finally coming forward and trying to calm her husband. She did not approve of how strict her husband was at times but Nell was a good girl and she could see just how much the young couple care for one another. She only wanted for her to be happy, even if she was not best pleased with this news.

“Get out of my house,” Edward said through clenched teeth. He was talking to Lukas, but from the way that Nell clung to her boyfriend, it was clear that Ann-Marie was right; Nell was not about to be separated from him. “Get out!” he shouted, knowing that if Lukas was not gone from his sight in the next few minutes he would be unable to keep himself from hitting the man who had got his nineteen year old daughter pregnant.

“Happily,” Nell said, though there were tears on her face that contradicted that completely. She took Lukas’ hand in her own, and only just managed to keep herself from actually running in her haste to get away from her parents, from the disappointed looks they were giving her, and the angry ones they were giving Lukas.

“Nellamy Marie Green,” Edward said angrily, “you will not be leaving this house with him!” Edward didn’t want to lose his daughter, she was the only child they had left and this poor excuse for a man was not good enough for her, he only needed for Nell to see that. 

Lukas had Nell by one hand, but Edward reached forward and grabbed the other, stopping them from leaving. If Nell had not been between the two men then Lukas would have swung for him with the grip that Edward had on his mate. 

“Let her go, Edward,” Ann-Marie said calmly, “this is her choice to make and despite how we feel about this young man or the situation they’re in, it is Nell’s choice to make. If it is a mistake then we will be here to help her learn from it and pick up the pieces but this is what she wants.” 

Nell turned to her mother with tears in her eyes, going to her and hugging her tight, “thank you,” she whispered to her. The two of them had been close, Edward having been forced to work a lot during her childhood and she appreciated what her mother was doing for her now. 

“I’ll look after her,” Lukas promised, addressing only Ann-Marie; he had very little time for Edward, who was stood with his fists clenched glaring at him as if he could kill him just by imagining it. 

“You see that you do young man,” Ann-Marie said with a smile. She might not have entirely approved of the situation but she could see how desperately in love her daughter was. She too remembered being nineteen and in love, she would have done anything to have that feeling back. This was the biggest gift that she could give to her daughter. 

Nell pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek and returned to Lukas, snuggling into his side where he wrapped his arms around her. “For the record, Sir,” Lukas said looking back at Edward, “the reason I don’t own a car is that I’ve never needed one, I have… alternative methods of transportation at my disposal.” With these last words he made sure that he was holding onto his mate securely and disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	81. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Micha go to fetch the newest member of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. We know updates have been a little slower lately, while we juggle our many commitments both in RL and with our other stories. However, this is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for, and you finally get to meet Robin.

"Lukas..." Nell said shakily, as they apparated into the living room of Lukas' house. She was clinging to him for dear life trying to work out what had happened. They had been at dinner, fighting with her parents, she had blurted out about the pregnancy, they had all but ran from the house and then... "What just happened?" she asked, looking up at Lukas with panicked eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..." Lukas said quickly, looking quite alarmed too, "I shouldn't have done that, I just had to get us out of there," he tried to explain; he hadn't really stopped long enough to think about why apparating with a muggle, to get away from other muggles, was a spectacularly bad idea. However, now that Edward Green wasn't there yelling and he could think more clearly, Lukas realised that this was potentially really quite bad. Not to mention the fact that Nell was pregnant; apparating while pregnant was not something that any healer would advise. 

"I don't understand," Nell said weakly, glancing around at the familiar room in her boyfriend's house, her mind completely failing to understand how they got there when they had been many miles away only seconds before.

"It's okay," Lukas assured her, holding Nell close. He sighed, realising that he really did have no choice but to try and explain. "Come and sit," he insisted, pulling his trembling girlfriend over to the sofa, taking a seat and bringing her down next to him. She didn't hesitate to tuck herself in close to his side, she still seeming understandably shaken by the unexpected experience of being apparated for the very first time. "It's okay, I promise; we are perfectly safe," he assured her.

Nell, however, didn't look particularly comforted by his words and he thought that it was possible that the only reason she hadn't got up and run away yet was that she was still trembling from shock. "Lukas... what did you do?" she asked, looking up, her eyes pleading for some kind of explanation.

"Magic," he told her softly, giving her a wry smile; he really didn't see any alternative at this point other than to tell her the truth. "I know that sounds crazy and so please don't panic, but I am serious. Me and my family we're... special," he said quickly, not sure how else to explain it. "We have magic, which is how I got us here."

"Magic..." Nell repeated softly, looking up at him strangely. "Like... magicians, and their magic tricks?" she asked a little hopefully, but she wasn't surprised when Lukas shook his head. What he was saying just didn’t sound possible, magic, real magic, it didn’t exist, it shouldn’t have been possible. 

"Not quite. It isn't a trick, it's real," he told her firmly, needing her to understand this, because it was more than likely that any child of theirs would have magic too. And that was still not quite sinking in for Lukas, that Nell might actually be pregnant; they would have to wait until Monday for confirmation one way or another, but he had not intended for them to become a family so soon. He couldn't deny that he really liked the idea of it though and would never leave her now, especially not if she was carrying his child.

"Magic..." she said again, a little faintly, "real magic." Lukas nodded firmly, taking her hands in his own. "And that's how we got back here?" she asked, not quite sure what to believe.

"Yes," Lukas said rather bluntly. He was still just glad that she wasn't running away or calling him insane so far, but he really needed her to understand the significance of what she was being told. "It is a huge secret though, and you really can't tell anyone," he told her sternly, "but I, like each member of my family, was born like this, with magic; I couldn't do it until I was a little older but..."

"So our child...?" Nell asked, sitting up straight and wrapping an arm around her own waist protectively, looking a little stunned and panicked. "If I really am pregnant, the baby it will be like you? Able to do... magic?" she asked sceptically.

"Probably," Lukas told her with a wry smile. "I always intended to tell you, but... I didn't want you to freak out and leave. I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too," she assured him, "though I can't pretend that I am not seriously freaking out right now. This is too much, Lukas, you should have told me.” Nell’s hands were trembling terribly and she looked on the edge of hyperventilating at this new information. “I think I just need a little time," she said, getting to her feet, trying to keep herself calm.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Lukas said, getting to his feet and trying not to show the heartache he felt at the idea of her leaving now. He was smart enough to understand that Nell needed a little space to think, and honestly he could probably do with that too, to take in the night's events, but that didn't mean it felt any less like his family walking out on him. "Just... let me know what the doctor says, okay?" he requested, knowing that he would need to know as soon as possible whether they really were pregnant.

"Of course," Nell promised with such an earnest and sincere expression on her face that Lukas felt relief wash over him, feeling far more confident that she wasn't going to just disappear off with his child, never to be seen again. "I'm not leaving you," she assured him as she stepped closer to him once more, apparently having seen his nervousness.

"Good, because that would probably kill me," he told her honestly, not sure what he would do without her now. He really was irrevocably in love with her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, burning her feel and taste and smell into his mind, knowing that he would need those memories in the days until she was ready to talk again. "Let me call you a taxi," he offered,  as they broke their kiss, and Nell nodded her head gratefully.

FGHP

“I think I can manage to get to the potions lab on my own,” Harry protested as he pulled a jumper on. It was Sunday and the three pups had spent the morning just relaxing together in their forest room, but Harry had made a promise to Jenson and Callie, that he would make them the potions they needed and he fully intended on keeping that promise, wanting to help them. 

This meant that he needed a chance to do some brewing alone; he wasn’t going to risk making it in class again after the sabotage last time. As such he had asked Slughorn if he could use the empty classroom over the weekend and, of course, the professor had enthusiastically agreed, and told him to come along on Sunday. 

“I just don’t see why we can’t come with you,” Clay protested, not wanting his friend to go off alone. Besides, as much as he trusted Harry’s abilities, he didn’t like the idea of him brewing on his own, just in case something went wrong. All in all, he just didn’t want Harry to go.

“If it makes you feel better I will take James’ cloak with me,” Harry suggested, already pulling it out of his pile of belongings and stuffing it into his book bag along with the potions book that had the instructions he was going to need. He had shown the invisibility cloak to both his pack siblings the evening he had got it, and of course they had been just as amazed as he was, but he hadn’t actually had a chance to use it for anything yet, this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“Okay, great, but what if someone catches you off guard, attacks you, kidnaps you or something,” he protested, ignoring the way that Romy was giving him an exasperated look. Clay knew he was probably being over protective, but he couldn’t help it. 

Harry frowned, knowing that he couldn’t take Clay with him without giving away Callie’s pregnancy, and that just wasn’t his secret to tell; but a smile grew on his face as he thought of something. “I have an idea,” he said, as he went back to his things again, pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Clay.

“Parchment,” Clay said, looking confused as he unfolded it and saw that it really was completely blank. “Okay, so, I'm really not following this.”

“Tap it with your wand and say ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’,” Harry instructed with a growing grin on his face. 

“Romy, I think he finally lost it,” Clay said, glancing over at his girlfriend as he slowly took a few steps back from Harry, with an exaggerated look of fear on his face.

“Oh, har de har,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Just do it,” he said, gesturing to the parchment that Clay was still holding. 

Clay looked sceptical, but deciding to humour his friend for the moment, pulled out his wand and pressed it against the parchment. “If this explodes or turns me green I am going to be pissed,” he said, before saying, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” 

A moment later, his eyes widened in surprise as lines began to appear, forming a huge and detailed map. “Merlin’s beard, what the fuck is this?” Clay asked, as Romy hurried over and peered down at what he was holding.

“That,” Harry said happily, “is a map of Hogwarts. Complete with little people marking where everyone actually is,” he added, quickly finding the forest room and gesturing to their three names.

“Harry Prince, Clayton Danes, Romy Howard…” Romy read, looking up at Harry in surprise. “This is amazing!” she exclaimed, oddly pleased to see that magic seemed to have accepted her name as being Romy Howard; she thought that it was probably because that was how she saw herself but this was not the matter at hand.

“So if I leave this with you, so you can see where I am, will you let me go and stop worrying so much?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, yeah, I guess so,” Clay said somewhat dismissively, his attention still on the map, “but where the hell did you get this?” he asked.

“Remus made it, when he was a student here,” Harry explained. “Apparently James and Sirius helped too,” he told them. “But I have never seen anything quite like it before. I mean, I could make a good guess at some of the spells involved, but I wouldn’t even know where to start to make one myself.”

“Think of all the people we could avoid,” Clay said with a smile, scanning over the map with impressed eyes. This would certainly make navigating the castle a lot easier and a lot more interesting, especially in the light of them being outed to the school.

“And spy on,” Romy added, realising that there really could be a lot of uses for this particular map. Her eyes scanned over the familiar layout of the castle, and found the Gryffindor Tower. “Look there’s Granger in the boy’s dormitory with… is she with Dean Thomas?”

“Ew, gross, do you think they’re fucking?” Clay asked, his nose screwed up in disgust. Harry, however, seemed to think it was kind of hilarious and was chuckling to himself.

“No sign of Seamus or Weasley there though,” Romy pointed out, scanning through the other names that looked to be in or around the Tower; there seemed to be quite a lot of students in the common room, but that made sense given it was a Sunday.

“Do you think that Seamus is alright?” Harry asked. “We haven’t seen him since Thursday evening; I mean, he was in classes on Friday, but I didn’t get a chance to talk to him…” he added, his voice trailing off, wondering what had happened to the boy. He found that he was genuinely concerned; he knew how horrible the other Gryffindor’s could be and he didn’t want Seamus to suffer. 

Clay and Romy were also looking worried. “Is he on the map?” Romy asked, and together they all started scanning the map to see if they could find him. “There, look,” she said a few moments later, pointing at a corridor on the fourth floor. “He’s with Luna?” she commented with slight confusion, not really sure when the two of them had become friends, but trusting the Ravenclaw girl to treat Seamus right and vice versa.

“Okay, excellent, now you can keep an eye on him too, as well as me,” Harry said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you two later,” he said, pressing a kiss to Romy’s cheek, and then adding one to Clay’s too, laughing when his best friend batted him away.

“Try not to blow yourself up,” Romy called after him teasingly, as Harry headed out of their forest room and into the corridor. 

He wasn’t surprised to find it completely empty, as this part of the school almost always was, and so headed in the direction of the Grand Staircase, as that was the quickest and easiest route down to the dungeons. Most of the school seemed fairly quiet, though there were groups of friends wandering around together, but other than a few looks, and muttered comments, they generally left him alone.

Slughorn, who had been expecting him, was waiting for him when he arrived and greeted him rather enthusiastically when he entered the room. Harry wasn’t as pleased to see the potions professor but he placed his bag down at his desk and started to remove the items he needed from it. 

“What are you brewing today, my boy?” the professor asked curiously, his hands resting on top of his portly belly as he came over to stand near where Harry was getting his things out.

“Something for a friend and a something else for me,” Harry told him rather cryptically. He was sure that the professor would probably be able to work out was he was making if he decided to stay and watch but Harry was hoping he wouldn’t, and felt no need to be spilling all his pack’s personal secrets to his head of house.

“I shall leave you to it then,” Slughorn said jovially; he was keen to encourage Harry’s excellent brewing, but that didn’t mean he wanted to spend his Sunday sitting in the classroom. “I trust that you don’t need supervision for this, as the son of Severus Snape I think you can manage a couple of simple potions.” 

“I can, sir,” Harry said respectfully. “Thank you again for letting me use the classroom.” He knew that Slughorn was an easy man to win on side, a Slytherin to the core, and a little gratitude and flattery went a long way.

“Excellent, excellent,” Slughorn was muttering to himself as he headed out of the classroom, leaving Harry finally alone. 

Harry very quickly muttered a simple locking charm on the door; he didn’t want to risk interruptions. He really did take Romy’s warning not to blow himself up to heart. Regardless of not feeling pain, he didn’t fancy being in another explosive potions accident and these potions were not quite as simple as he might have implied. 

He was going to start with the potion he was making for Callie; that was his priority today, and there was a little while towards the end of it where he would have to leave it to brew for a while, so he could use that time to start preparing some of the other ingredients for the contraceptive potion that he wanted to get started. 

That was a potion that would take time to make properly; even if he started it today it wouldn’t be done for about a month, which was getting close to the time he would need to take another dose. So, knowing this, he settled down, re-reading over the instructions, and getting started.

FGHP

Having stored his contraceptive potion right next to his lucky potion to brew, Harry was happy to leave them where there were. No student would bother them in there, Slughorn would make sure that they weren’t tampered with at the very least.

After packing up all his belongings and flinging his bag over his shoulder he left the classroom, shutting the door behind him. Slughorn wouldn’t be long and Harry wanted to make sure that he was gone before that happened. 

However, the trip back to the forest room was not going to be as easy as Harry had hoped. He had only just started up the marble staircase when an all too familiar voice called his name. He only wished that with all the fighting that Fenrir had taught him to do that he could have also learnt to walk a little faster. Cedric had longer legs and was therefore faster, catching up with him easily before he had even got to the top of the staircase. 

“It wasn’t me,” Cedric blurted out the second Harry was facing him. 

“What wasn’t you?” Harry asked tiredly; he was fed up with talking to Cedric, he didn’t want to ever lay eyes on the teenager again and yet here he was talking to him once more. 

“The Prophet,” Cedric said as explanation. He didn’t want for Harry to think that it had been him. He didn’t want for Harry to hate him, he loved Harry and, even if Harry would never feel the same, he didn’t want to be hated by him. 

“I didn’t think it was,” Harry said with a sigh. He wanted to get this over with and get back to Romy and Clayton. He didn’t want to be stood there talking to Cedric, though he knew his pack siblings would be able to see him and hopefully they would come to the rescue. 

“Good, I didn’t want you to think…” Cedric started to say. Harry, however, had had enough and didn’t want to listen to this anymore. 

“Look, I don’t think about you a whole lot, if at all,” Harry snapped, fed up with Cedric’s ramblings. He knew that the head boy wasn’t behind the prophet article and he didn’t want to have to spend any longer listening to his unnecessary excuses. 

“Oh…” Cedric said, trying not to be too hurt by Harry’s words. “I just didn’t want you to think… I’d never hurt you,” he tried to explain. He wanted Harry to understand how much he cared, but the Slytherin teenager always just seemed to end up more angry with him, rather than less, and he didn’t understand what he was doing wrong.

“You already have,” Harry informed him bluntly. If it hadn’t been for Cedric’s meddling then Voldemort wouldn’t think he was pregnant. Not to mention that Dumbledore wouldn’t have dragged him into the medical wing to be tested, which meant that Fenrir wouldn’t have brought Niko to Hogwarts, and the ten-year-old wouldn’t be on the headmaster’s radar.

“I never meant...” Cedric started to say; he had so much to be sorry for when it came to Harry and he wanted for the teenager to know that but nothing he said seemed to work.

“It really doesn’t matter what you meant,” Harry snapped angrily; he was steadily losing all and any patience he had with the head boy. Cedric’s obsession with him was more than just annoying at this point; he actually found it a little disturbing and worrying. He had genuinely liked the Hufflepuff in the beginning and he wasn’t sure how it had reached this point.

“Harry…” Cedric said, his voice pleading. 

“No,” Harry interrupted, raising his hand and cutting the head boy off. “I’ve asked you, I don’t know how many times,” he said with barely restrained anger, “respect my wishes, leave me alone,” he requested firmly. This was the last time he intended to ask nicely.

“What did I do wrong?” Cedric asked, not understanding why it was that Harry seemed to have such a dislike of him. “I thought we were friends at least.”

“We were, but you refused to accept that I was never going to be yours,” Harry told him. It was the head boy that had brought them to this point; he had been quite happy for the two of them to be friends but Cedric had made that impossible now.

“Your obsession is creepy, Diggory,” Clay said from half way down the flight of stairs and the other two boys turned to looked at him, not having noticed him approaching; Romy was stood next to him, a frown on her face. 

“Come on, Harry, we should go,” Romy said kindly, motioning for Harry to join them. Harry didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Please, just stay away from me,” Harry said to Cedric before turning and headed towards his pack siblings. It might have been a Sunday but they had things to do, Clay would need help on his homework and they were all looking forward to getting the next week of lessons out of way so that they could go home for the full moon. 

FGHP

“You ready, trouble?” Damon asked; he had just had a long discussion with Fenrir about what was going to be happening today and he had had to assured the Alpha that this time Robin would be coming back to the pack with them. 

“Where’re you going?” Niko asked excitedly. “Are you going to see Harry? Can I come? I want to come, please, please, please, I’ll be super good. Can I go, Alpha, please? I want to see Harry.” 

Damon looked to Fenrir in amusement at the ten year old boy’s rambling questions and couldn’t help but smile at this hyper and bouncy the young boy was. He found it rather endearing and reminded him a lot of Clayton when he had been younger. It felt so right that Niko thought of the Alpha pair as his parents. 

“I’m not going to see Harry,” Damon said, “I only wish that I was. Micha and I are going to find another pack member and bring them back.” 

“You will stay here,” Fenrir said, putting a hand on the ten year old boy’s shoulders, “I will teach you how to prepare the kills for cooking.” 

Niko, who had been a little disheartened at first, looked up at the Alpha, his face beaming with happiness at the idea of spending time with Fenrir. “You’re going to teach me again?” Niko asked with excitement and when Fenrir gave a curt nod, the young boy flung his arms around the Alpha and muttered several excited ‘thank you’s which were barely understood they were spoken so fast. 

“Go,” Fenrir grunted to Damon as Micha came up to them and snuggled into his mate’s side. Of course Damon wasted no time, putting an arm around his submissive and guiding him to the apparition point. 

FGHP

Robin Page was stood in her bedroom, gazing longingly into the mirror as she brushed her long, wavy, blonde hair. It was one of her favourite pastimes, she was beautiful after all and she liked to admire herself. No one could resist her, not even at school, all she would have to do is look at someone with her wide, blue eyes and they would be putty in her hands. 

All the boys wanted her but she was taken, she was special; her mother had always told her this. She was destined to be the Alpha mate of a great and powerful pack. Now that she was sixteen she was going to be able to fulfil that role and she couldn’t wait. The Alpha wolf, Fenrir, would love her just like everyone else loved her. He would pamper and care for her as long as she lived, as long as she gave him pups and she would, maybe just the one or two, she wouldn't want to ruin her body with too many after all. 

“Robin, sweetheart, dinner is on the table,” her mother called from downstairs. 

“What is it?” Robin called back, still contentedly staring into the mirror, practising her smile; it would have to be perfect if she was going to seduce this Alpha into falling in love with her so quickly. 

“Cottage pie,” her mother replied and Robin could hear her coming up the stairs now so that they could talk probably seeing as it was evident she wouldn’t be coming down from her room.

“I don’t like it,” Robin shouted. She didn’t understand why her mother simply couldn’t remember to only make good food; she had told her that she didn’t like cottage pie before, so the woman would just have to sort something else.

“Please, come and eat your dinner,” her mother said as she pushed open the door to Robin’s room and looked imploringly at her daughter. “I’ve made it specially,” she told her only child, as Robin turned to glare at her. 

“No, I don’t like it,” Robin stated bluntly, turning back to the mirror, and giving it another smile. “Make me something else,” she instructed, feeling rather hungry and wanting something decent.

“What would you like?” her mother asked wearily, knowing that this wouldn’t be an argument she could win, and she wouldn’t see her daughter go hungry. It was okay, she knew that she and her husband would eat the food she had made, and there would be enough for them to have leftovers tomorrow; it was hardly the first time that she had had to make something specific for Robin. She was such a particular child.

“Omelette with brie and chives,” Robin stated after only a few moments of hesitation, her attention still fixed on her own reflection as she brushed her hair over such that it hung more heavily down the other side of her face, trying to decide which looked better.

“Sweetie,” her mother said softly, a hint of desperation in her voice, “we don’t have any…”

“I want omelette with brie and chives,” Robin interrupted, not about to listen to silly excuses. She had told her mother what she wanted, and it was hardly her fault if her mother hadn’t bought the right things last time she went shopping.

“Robin…” her mother pleaded.

“NO!” Robin snapped. “I want this, you go and get what you need, I’ll wait,” she informed her, pulling a few strands so they hung over her face a tiny bit. She wasn’t very hungry right now, but she had decided on omelette, so she would be getting one. 

“I won’t be long,” her mother said with a sigh. She seriously didn’t have the energy for one of Robin’s tantrums at the moment, and it was going to just be easier and quicker to make the trip to the shops.

As she left, Robin couldn’t help but smile to herself; being in a pack was going to be easy. She would at the top of them all, ruling over them and having them all at her beck and call. She honestly couldn’t wait; they would be coming for her any day now so that she could take her rightful place among them. 

She could only imagine what would happen but she had been picturing it since she was a little girl, how this strong, handsome Alpha wolf would walk into her life and give her everything and anything she desired. He would just know that she was perfect for him and everything would be wonderful. 

FGHP

Micha’s eyes were darting around curiously, as his mate led him by the hand, into a bar named The Blue Moon. He had been told that they were going to one of Damon’s businesses, so he had assumed it would be a hotel like the one they had gone to on Valentine’s Day, but apparently his mate had much more varied interests than he had thought.

“You own this place too?” Micha asked quietly as Damon let them over to the bar where a woman was looking through some paperwork.

“I do,” Damon said, pressing a kiss to Micha’s temple, and smiling as the woman looked up at the pair of them. He wasn't here on pleasant business today, in fact, he was actually dreading what he had to do, even though he knew that it had to be done. He had spent a lot of time double and then triple checking all the facts before coming to the realisation that something had to be done. 

“Damon, I wasn’t expecting you today,” the woman said. “Ian is in his office, if you’re looking for him.”

“That is exactly who I was looking for,” Damon said smiling at Jenna, thankful that she was not the person who needed to be fired today; he actually rather liked Jenna, she was a hard worker and very dedicated to her job. 

“Hi, I’m Micha,” he said, holding out his hand for the woman to shake. She smiled sweetly at him and reached out to accept his hand, giving it a quick shake.

“Sorry, trouble,” Damon said, realising that he should really introduce his mate. “Yes, Micha this is Jenna, she is the floor manager of this place. The person I’m here to see is Ian, he’s the overall manager; though he won’t be for much longer. Why don’t you take a seat at the bar, I don’t know how he’s going to react to what I have to say and I don’t want you in the firing line.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Micha,” Jenna said with a smile as Micha did as he was told and took a seat at the bar. 

“Jenna, this man here is the love of my life,” Damon said pressing another kiss to his submissive’s temple, “make sure he’s happy,” he instructed her before turning into Micha and whispered, very softly, “no alcohol, trouble, and behave.” 

“I always behave,” Micha told him with a grin, and Damon just shook his head with an affectionate smile.

“You are one lucky, guy,” Jenna said with a smile as Damon disappeared up the stairs to where Ian’s office was located. “Most of the staff here fancy him.” 

“Do you fancy him?” Micha asked; he knew that he was a very lucky guy and even though he knew that Damon wasn’t going to leave him, he still couldn’t help but feel a little jealous and the same niggling doubts he always had came creeping in once again. 

“Oh, goodness no, my type has a bit more up top if you catch my drift,” she added with a wink and Micha couldn’t help but giggle. “Do you want a drink while you’re waiting?” 

“Oh, yes, can I have…. I can’t remember the name of it, it’s fizzy,” Micha said, in truth he had just never had anything fizzy and he was rather desperate to try it. He didn’t much care for alcohol but fizzy pop was something he had wanted to taste for a while now. 

“Cola, lemonade?” Jenna prompted, thinking this young man seemed sweet, though a little odd; who didn’t know the names of fizzy drinks after all. She liked Damon though, so she rather liked that she was getting to meet his boyfriend. 

“Cola,” Micha said decisively, with a nod, a grin on his face. 

“Cola it is,” Jenna said with a grin, going to grab a glass. 

“And who are you hot stuff?” a young man asked as he sauntered into the main bar from what looked like a back room full of crates of beer and bottles of wine. Micha turned to look at this man, rather affronted by the way he had been addressed. 

“Cal, play nice; this is, Micha,” Jenna said with a warning tone as she placed a pint glass full of cola on the bar in front of Micha. “He’s Mr Danes’ boyfriend.” 

“Oh, the big boss man; you’re a lucky guy, he’s seriously hot. Got room for one more?” the man called Cal asked, Micha just looked at him as if he were weird. 

“Sorry, I don’t share,” Micha told him with a shake of his head. He wasn’t really sure how to feel about this guy, but he didn’t at all like that he had been so blatant about wanting Damon.

“Fair enough,” the guy said with a shrug, before smirking, “who would want to share him. What about you and me? I could show you a good time,” he suggested hopefully, giving Micha a wink.

“Callum!” Jenna chastised, obviously highly disapproving of the way he was behaving. This was the boss' boyfriend, in Damon’s own words, the love of his life, so hitting on him, particularly so blatantly, was entirely inappropriate.

“Is Ian in his office?” Callum asked, seemingly oblivious to the baffled expression Micha’s face, and Jenna’s disgust at his attitude.

“He is,” Jenna confirmed, “but Mr Danes is in there with him, so you might want to actually do your job instead.”

“Stock's done,” Callum told her dismissively, his eyes still fixed on Micha, “and the only one to serve is this pretty little thing; though I wouldn’t mind servicing him,” he commented, coming to lean against the bar next to where Micha was sitting. “I could make his time here very enjoyable,” he said giving Jenna a wink.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Micha said, looking to Jenna with confusion, wanting her to help him; he actually wanted to go find Damon, but didn’t want to interrupt the important meeting that he knew was going on. 

“Ignore him,” Jenna said, glaring at Callum rather scathingly. “Cal, go and mop the toilets if you’re done in the stock room. You’re not being paid to stand and flirt.”

“Ian never seems to mind it,” Callum said with a salacious smile.

“Well I’m not Ian,” Jenna said dryly, clearly unamused.

The sound of the door slamming shut startled the three of them in the bar. A man, whom Micha presumed to be Ian, stormed down the steps. He looked to be in a towering temper and a minute or so later Damon was coming down the steps. 

“Ian?” Callum questioned, looking concerned.

“He’s bloody fired me,” Ian snapped angrily as he headed behind the bar and picked up his few personal belongings that were there. 

“What, why?” Callum asked, turning to look at Damon, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest and a very stern expression on his face.

“Fraud,” Damon said bluntly. “And Callum I want a word with you next, come on,” he said gesturing up the stairs behind him. 

“Me? What, why?” Callum asked, looking back and forward between Ian and Damon, as though hoping for one of them to tell him this was some kind of joke, or for Ian to jump in a save him. 

“I think you know why,” Damon angrily; Ian had tried to deny it all at first too but once he had started laying out the evidence he had against them both, the manager had admitted everything. Ian had tried to lay the blame almost entirely on Callum, and so Damon was going to be most interested to hear the other side of the story.

“Baby, wait for me, we can go together,” Callum said, calling after his boyfriend, who was heading for the door without even looking his way.

“No fucking chance,” Ian snarled, rounding to face Callum. “It’s your fucking fault that I’ve lost my job,” he said angrily, a finger pointed at Callum in accusation. “You were just a piece of arse and look what you’ve cost me!” he exclaimed with a wave of his arm.

“Ian, baby, don’t say that,” Callum said, clearly hurt by those words; he had believed they had something serious, something that meant a lot to them both.

“Ian, you need to leave the premises,” Damon said firmly. He wasn’t going anywhere until he had seen the man leave, and he wasn’t about to stand around and watch his former employees have some lovers' spat in the middle of his bar. “Callum, upstairs, now!” he instructed.

“So you can fire me? Not bloody likely,” Callum said angrily, not at all happy that he had lost his job and his boyfriend within the space of a few minutes. He pointedly ignored the sound of the door as Ian stormed out it, slamming it behind himself.

“Either we can talk in the office or we can call the police and you can explain it to them,” Damon told him firmly. He hadn’t got law enforcement involved so far, preferring to deal with this matter himself, but if Callum was going to start being difficult about it then he would call them in.

“Fine,” Callum huffed barging past Damon as he headed up the stairs towards the office. It didn’t affect Damon much seeing as he was fairly solidly built, but it certainly did something to set the tone for the conversation he was about to have. 

“I won’t be long, Trouble,” Damon said, giving Micha a small smile before following Callum up the stairs and into the office. 

“Is it wrong that I think he is really hot when he is angry with other people?” Micha asked in little more than a whisper

“Not at all,” Jenna said with a laugh. “You know, you should take a job here,” Jenna suggested, “looks like we’re going to be a little short staffed when Damon is finished with Callum.”

“Oh, I’m not sure that Damon would like that,” Micha said nervously biting at his lip as he remembered the conversation they had had about this, when Damon had told him how much he would rather that Micha didn’t go out and find a job.

“You are your own person, aren’t you?” Jenna teased, “you look like the kind of guy that could handle himself.” 

“Yeah, I can,” Micha said; he had taken care of himself for years before he had met Damon, but he didn’t want to make his mate worry. “And I suppose it is his bar, so he could check in on me whenever he wanted,” he added, half talking to himself. 

“Hey,” she said with a shrug, “just a suggestion, but might be worth talking to him about it if you’re genuinely interested.”

“I really am,” Micha said with a smile as they heard the sounds of shouting coming from the upstairs office. “Oooh, Damon's really angry,” he said with a chuckle, which Jenna echoed as she topped up his glass of cola. 

FGHP

Dumbledore trailed his fingers over the watery fabric of the invisibility cloak, smiling smugly to himself at having deceived both Harry and Remus into letting him keep it for himself. He was about to turn his attention to some of his other most precious possessions when an owl swept into his office, distracting him. His smile quickly became a scowl as he spotted the distinctive red of a howler in its talons. 

He made his way over to his desk, as the owl dropped it onto the surface before flying off. The headmaster already had a fair idea what this would be about, as he had been sent a fair few howlers since the publication of the Daily Prophet article two days earlier. He knew he hadn’t been the only one, as he had seen Harry dealing with a few of his own. None the less, the headmaster sat down and opened it. 

“You, Albus Dumbledore are a disgrace to Hogwarts,” the letter bellowed, the loud and obviously angry male voice filling the room. “How could you allow such beasts to live in the castle with innocent children!? Harry Potter should have stayed missing, or really died as a child, better that than…”

Dumbledore had heard enough, it was not much different from the many other letters and howlers he had received. “Incendio,” he muttered, destroying the letter before it could say anything more. Another quick spell cleaned away the ash that fell onto the surface of his desk, and leaned back in his chair.

The article was causing him serious problems; more regarding how it had damaged the trust that many had in him, rather than to do with their direct disgust at what Harry was. However, it was clear that he had to do something. 

Making up his mind, he sat up and pulled both parchment and quill towards himself. He had to respond to the article, put his own words out there; he felt confident that his reputation and position would give him enough influence to have the Prophet publish what he wanted.

He started to write a letter, directly to the editor, Barnabas Cuffe, not wanting to deal with any of the papers writers, who would likely want to put their own spin on his words. The headmaster paused, carefully considering what he wanted his statement to say, before putting his quill to parchment and starting to scrawl about how they, as a people, needed to learn more tolerance for those different from themselves.

It was a load of hogwash, of course; there would never be a place for werewolves in their world, but he needed for the wizarding population to believe that there was. He wondered if there was some way that he could use the Niko boy to help with that cause as well. He had learned that the boy was an orphan, though he was unclear how he had been bitten and brought into Greyback’s pack; that was to remain a mystery for now but he had been able to uncover that it had been deatheaters that had killed his parents.

However, he was hoping to make a case for removing the young man from the pack; for young Niko’s own sake, of course. He was fairly certain that as he seriously didn’t wish any harm upon the boy, that it would do nothing to trigger the vow; and if he could present it to the wizarding world as an act of kindness towards a small lost werewolf child, it might just work in his favour.

He turned his attention back to the letter to Cuffe, adding a few vague comments about security measures in place, and not denying any magical child the education they were entitled to. He read it through again, feeling happy with the overall result; it would be difficult for anyone to counter his arguments now without looking like a prejudiced fool and so, as he folded the parchment, he felt confident that this would help the situation.

FGHP

“Why did you have to fire them?” Micha asked curiously as they finally left the bar. Once Ian and Callum had been dismissed and had actually left the building, Damon had been sat doing some rather tedious looking paperwork for about an hour before handing Jenna a contract, telling her to look it over. It basically stated that she was the new general manager; to say she had been shocked was an understatement. 

“The two of them were stealing money from me, nothing huge because they didn’t want to be noticed, but it was enough that they’ve managed to get away with about ten thousand over the last three years,” Damon explained. 

Micha frowned, thinking about it for a moment, “then why didn’t you get the police involved. I mean I know they’re all muggles and everything but wouldn’t that have been easier?” 

“Not necessarily,” Damon said with a small sigh, “the muggle authorities require a lot from both sides when pressing charges, addresses, security numbers, evidence. I didn’t want anyone looking too closely at my life, it isn’t exactly ordinary.” 

“Oh,” Micha said, understanding his mate’s decisions a little better. “It isn’t because you’re doing something wrong is it?” Micha suddenly asked, looking a little panicked. 

“No,” Damon said at once, drawing his submissive into a hug, “there is nothing to worry about; everything is run legally and above board. It is more my werewolf and wizarding life that I want to conceal, not any wrong doing. Don’t worry, trouble, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good,” Micha said, returning the embrace that Damon had given him. He didn’t like any thought that his dominant mate might leave him for any reason, it scared him to think of a life without Damon. 

“Should we go and fetch Robin then?” Damon asked. “I think Fenrir might have an aneurysm if we go back without her again,” he added with a smile as the two of them broke apart, though leaving their fingers linked together as they headed around the back of the bar to a service alleyway so that they could apparate without being seen. 

Damon had purposefully left a blind spot in the security cameras to give him a place to apparate in and out; he had done so in every one of his properties so that he could access them all with ease.

“Who is she? It isn’t going to be like Jaylon is it?” Micha asked, a little concerned. The horrific conditions that they had found Jaylon in had been a lot to handle for Micha, though he had been running on adrenaline at the time. He didn’t want to go into another situation like that one. 

“No, it won’t be anything like last time,” Damon said confidently. “Fenrir was asked to bite this girl when she was a young child. Her parents discovered that she had a rare form of childhood cancer; magic couldn’t save her but there was a small chance that the werewolf genealogy could. I believe the deal was that he would bite her and if she survived and became one of us then she would join the pack when she was sixteen.” 

“I’m guessing she survived then?” Micha asked with a smile. It was nice to hear that some of their kind did get happy endings of sorts. This girl was supposed to have died in childhood, never getting the chance to live her life; by becoming one of them it had given her a second chance that she was never meant to have. 

“She did,” Damon said with a smile as the two of them came to a stop at the designated apparition point, “and as per the agreement they were left alone to raise their daughter and enjoy having her in their lives but it’s time to bring her into the pack now and that’s our job.” 

“I wonder what she’s like,” Micha mused as Damon pulled him closer and held on to him tightly. 

“Let’s go and find out,” Damon said as he disapparated. 

FGHP

Micha looked around curiously at the neighbourhood they had arrived in; it looked to be respectable and well tended to, the houses all seeming to be quite large and excellent condition. It felt strange to imagine that a werewolf lived here, but apparently this was where Fenrir had instructed them to come and Micha trusted both his Alpha and his mate. 

“Is she a witch?” Micha asked curiously; Damon had said that magic had been unable to save her from the cancer, and that they had known about werewolves, but this place just looked so… muggle.

“She is,” Damon confirmed, though he could see why Micha had asked the question. His focus, however, was on trying to locate the right house as they made their way along the street; even being sure that this was going to be easier than what had happened with Jaylon, he was keen to get off the street as soon as possible before they might draw attention to themselves. “This one,” he said, looking both ways before quickly pulling Micha across the road.

“This one?” Micha asked, as his mate led his towards one of the houses and up the driveway. The house certainly didn’t look any different from the others on the street, but he had no reason to doubt his mate.

“Apparently,” Damon said, as they headed towards the front door. He had, of course, never actually been here before, but this was definitely where Fenrir had said they would find her. There was only really one way to find out for certain though, and so he knocked on the door as they reached it.

A few minutes later the door was opened, and a blond middle aged woman looked at them curiously; Micha rather thought that it seemed like this woman was not used to having visitors turn up on her doorstep. “Can I help you?” she asked, her tone soft.

“Mrs Page?” Damon asked, wanting to be sure that he was speaking to the right person before he started talking about any of the things they needed to discuss.

“Yes,” she confirmed hesitantly, “and you are?”

“My name’s Damon, this is my mate Micha,” he told her, hoping that she might pick up on his wording and figure out what they were; it would be better if they could talk inside, in privacy. “Perhaps we could come in?” he requested.

“Oh, oh, right,” she said, looking a little flustered, stepping aside and gesturing for the two of them to come inside the house. The two of them did so, looking around the entrance hallway as Mrs Page closed the door behind them. “I was sort of expecting Fenrir to return, but I assume you are… friends of his?”

“He needed to stay with the pack,” Damon confirmed, “but he trusted us enough to send us in his place,” he assured her, hoping that she wasn’t going to try and deny them access to Robin simply because they weren’t Fenrir.

“Right, of course,” she said, leading them through into the living room, which was just off the hallway. “Please, have a seat,” she told them, gesturing to the sofas. “My husband is at work, but Robin is upstairs.”

“We would very much like to meet her,” Micha said with a kind smile to the woman. He couldn’t imagine ever having to face a child of his dying and the only option to save her being losing her all over again when she turned sixteen. He didn’t think that he would have been able to do it. 

“Oh,” Mrs Page said as if she hadn’t been expecting this, “of course you would. Please, take a seat, I’ll fetch her.” 

Damon nodded and took a seat, Micha sitting next to him, taking Damon’s hand within his own, feeling a little apprehensive. He wasn’t sure why but he had a bad feeling in his stomach that was making him a little uncomfortable. 

“Do you think she’s nice?” Micha asked his mate in a hushed whisper; Damon squeezed the submissive’s hand in return, turning to smile at him. 

“I’m sure she’s lovely,” Damon reassured. He truly had no idea what she was going to be like but she hoped that she would blend well into the pack. He had never encountered a situation such as this before and he couldn’t be sure how she would react. 

Both Harry and Clay had been raised in traditional homes with walls, beds and luxuries that they just couldn’t afford or were just impossible in the territory such as central heating and running water. The two boys had adapted remarkably well but Damon knew they had been lucky, even with Harry’s shaky start because sometimes the transition just didn’t go that swimmingly. 

“I don’t want to see them,” a stroppy voice said from out in the hallway, causing both Damon and Micha to share concerned looks. “Fenrir was supposed to be the one to come for me, not some peasants.” 

“Did she just call us peasants?” Micha asked in a hushed whisper as the conversation in the hallway continued. 

“Robin, that isn’t polite,” her mother chastised, though it wasn’t harsh at all, if anything Mrs Page sounded tired and weak from it all. Damon didn’t think that this was a very good omen for what was to come. 

“I don’t care, HE was meant to come,” Robin insisted forcefully, her voice getting louder, “if he can’t even be bothered to come here and get me himself when I’m supposed to be his mate then I’m not going.” 

At this Micha and Damon exchanged looks of alarms, this was going to be a rather rude awakening for the young girl if that was what she believed. Damon wasn’t sure where she had heard such an idea, because he was certain that Fenrir would never have said such a thing; Harry had been the Alpha’s intended mate since before Fenrir had even met Robin or her family.

“I am sure these people are lovely,” Mrs Page insisted wearily. “I am sure they will take you to see him right away. Why don’t you at least come and say hello?” she suggested pleadingly.

“No, I will be upstairs,” Robin told her mother, and Damon and Micha heard footsteps head back up, before Mrs Page returned to the living room looking rather embarrassed. 

“I think she is just a little upset,” Mrs Page told them. “She was expecting your Alpha to come and fetch her personally, and I rather think she was looking forward to meeting him.”

“We’ll go speak to her,” Damon said, getting to his feet, Micha following suit. He half wanted for his mate to stay downstairs while he had a few strong words with Robin, but he wasn’t letting Micha out of his sight while they were in this unknown house. 

“Oh, I am not sure…” Mrs Page started to say, but Damon raised his hand and cut her off.

“She is going to be part of our pack, that will mean her learning to do as she is told,” Damon explained firmly. He was definitely worried about the attitude that she had showed so far, and it seemed that Robin’s mother was not at all used to standing up to her daughter. He wondered if that might be down to knowing their time together would be so limited, but either way, it was not going to make Robin’s transition into the pack any easier.

“She just has a very strong mind,” Mrs Page tried to tell them, following as the two men headed out into the hall, and up the stairs.

“So do all of our pack mates,” Damon told her. “However, Fenrir will not tolerate disrespect or disobedience from anyone and she will learn her place in the pack quickly,” he explained as he reached the landing and headed towards the room with ‘Robin’ written on the door. He was sure that Mrs Page would misinterpret his words, and assume that place would mean as Fenrir’s mate, but at this point he honestly didn’t care all that much and was more focused on the problems that he was sure they would have if and when they could get Robin back to the territory.

“Robin,” Damon said as he pushed open the door to her bedroom slowly, and saw the teenager lounging on her bed with a scowl on her face and clearly sulking in a way that only a teenager really can. 

“Get out!” Robin shouted, turning to glare at the two men and her mother, who were standing at the entrance of her room. “Leave me alone,” she said petulantly.

“No,” Damon told her, stepping into the room. The first thing this young lady was going to have to get used to, if there was any chance of her coping in the pack at all, was sharing her living space with others. “Get up, and gather up your essentials,” he instructed her. “We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere today, I’m tired,” Robin told him. “You can tell Fenrir to come get me another day,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“Do we really have to take her with us?” Micha asked his mate in a whisper, tucking himself into Damon’s side and watching the girl with a worried expression. He tended to like most people, but he wasn’t sure he liked this girl at all, and he didn’t like the idea of her believing she was going to be Fenrir’s mate, and he didn’t want to give her a chance to even try to take Fenrir from Harry.

“Yes, we do,” Damon told him with a frown. “She will learn, trouble, don’t worry,” he promised, pressing a kiss to his mate’s temple.

“Ew gross,” Robin said wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of the affection between the two men.

“Excuse me, young lady?” Damon asked sternly, detaching himself from Micha and moving closer to the bed. Robin sat herself up quickly, glaring at him, but clearly unused to actually be challenged on anything she did. “We will not tolerate such an attitude in the pack,” he informed her. 

“But it’s disgusting,” she protested. Neither of the men were bad looking in her opinion, but the idea of them being together was just weird and wrong.

“Then you’re not going to like the Alpha,” Damon told her firmly, taking hold of her arm and pulling her to her feet. “Now start gathering the things you needs we are leaving in eight minutes,” he said pushing her gently in the direction of her wardrobe.

“You can’t just manhandle me like that,” Robin said, holding her own arm where Damon had been a moment before. “And I am sure I will love the Alpha, just like he will love me,” she said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest, holding her chin high. 

“Seven minutes,” Damon warned, fed up with the attitude Robin had. It certainly made him aware of how grown up Harry and Clay had become, because he hadn’t had to parent either of them like this in quite some time.

“No,” Robin argued stubbornly. She didn’t have to do anything this man told her to, and they would soon have to learn to respect her when she took her rightful place at the Alpha’s side.

“Then you can come with us now and take nothing with you,” Damon told her bluntly. This girl had obviously been pampered to, but that had to end now if there was any chance of her being able to be a full true member of their pack. He was finding her attitude intolerable, he could only imagine how Fenrir or Jenson would react.

“Mother, you had better tell them,” Robin said, turning to her mother, who was stood near the doorway, look both nervous and a little upset. 

“No, Robin,” her mother said sadly with a shake of her head. “This was the arrangement, I’m sorry.” She wished she could keep her daughter with her, but she had always known that this was how long they had; Robin had known that too. 

“You can’t tell me no,” Robin exclaimed; her mother never said no. “These people are barbaric, I’m not going anywhere until Fenrir comes to get me himself,” she insisted. 

“You don’t mean that much to him, he has other things to worry about,” Damon said dismissively, not willing to pamper to any of Robin’s delusional thinking. 

“Of course I mean something to him,” Robin insisted, looking at Damon as though he was crazy. “I mean everything to him,” she stated confidently.

“Just get some clothes,” Damon insisted, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had a feeling that the next few days, at least, were going to be very trying. 

“Fine,” Robin huffed, pulling out a fairly large suitcase and starting to fill it with clothing and other items from her wardrobe.

“Finally,” Micha said with relief, “and we thought Harry was bad when he first came into the pack.” He leaned into his mate’s side, as Damon came back over to him. He did feel a little sorry for Robin’s mother, who was standing in the doorway still, but there was nothing they could really do for her. At least this way she would be able to see her daughter in the future.

“You should have seen what eleven year old Harry was like if you told him no,” Damon said with a wry smile. Harry had thrown a few good temper tantrums in his time, but he had a feeling that Robin was going to be a whole different sort of trouble. “Five minutes,” he added with a glance towards Robin, who now seemed to be gathering items from her dressing table and packing those too.

Micha couldn’t help but smile as he pictured a young Harry lying on the ground crying and screaming at how unfair everyone was because someone had told him he couldn’t have brownies or something. Harry had grown up though, even if a lot of that had only been recently, so he let that give him hope that Robin would be able to learn too. 

“Fine, I’m done,” Robin declared grumpily, as she zipped up her now full suitcase and looked expectantly at the two men. “Well… Are we going?” she demanded to know. 

“Yes, we are,” Damon confirmed, trying to keep calm despite the rude tone this girl insisted on using. He had forgotten how infuriating some teenagers could be and thanked the fates that Clayton was generally laid back and easy-going the majority of the time. “Can we apparate from inside your home?” he asked as he turned to Mrs Page.

“Oh, we have wards to prevent that in most of the house,” she told him; it was fairly standard in most magical homes after all. “You can from the studio downstairs though.”

“Thank you,” Damon said kindly; Mrs Page might not have raised Robin to be the young lady they had expected but she had been nothing but polite to them. “Perhaps you should send for your husband, as I am sure he will want to see Robin off as well,” he said, knowing that it was not going to be easy for them to let their child go.

“Yes, yes,” she agreed. “I will be right back,” she said, hurrying off out of the room. 

“We should move downstairs and wait for your parents there,” Damon instructed, gesturing for Robin to go ahead of them. He wasn’t going to let her find more excuses to delay them.

“You can carry my suitcase,” Robin said to Damon, as though he should be grateful.

“I don’t think so,” he said, giving a snort of amusement at just how entitled this young lady really was. “Either you carry it yourself, or it stays here,” he informed her, quite sure that she might not have made her suitcase so heavy if she had realised she was going to be expected to carry it herself.

“I hate you,” Robin said petulantly, as she took the handle of her suitcase and started to pull it out of the room, stamping her feet a little as she went.

“I think you upset her,” Micha said quietly, chuckling to himself as they followed her back into the hallway. He knew he should probably be worried about what this was going to mean for their pack, but he couldn’t get over how funny he was finding it.

“Trouble, I really don’t care,” Damon said with a frown, not at all amused by Robin’s rudeness and arrogance. “She will need to learn to take care of herself if she’s going to survive in the pack.” 

“I can’t wait for Fenrir to meet her, that is going to be so much fun,” Micha said with a little giggle. He was rather enjoying seeing this stern paternal side of his mate.

“I don’t think that she’ll know what hit her when she meets Fenrir,” Damon said, watching as Robin lifted up her suitcase with some difficulty and moved it down the first step. He moved himself and Micha to the top of the stairs; he wanted to be fairly close to the teenager just in case she genuinely couldn’t manage, because as much as he wanted her to take care of herself, he didn’t want her injured.

She had to manoeuvre it one step at a time, but to her credit Robin was actually managing to get her case down the stairs. It was a struggle, and about half way down the stairs she misjudged one of the steps; Micha gasped, as it looked like she and the suitcase were both going to tumble down the stairs, but Damon, only on the step above her reached out and caught her by the wrist.

Robin looked stunned for a few seconds but quickly managed to find her balance. “Get off me,” she snapped angrily, pulling her wrist free from his hold with not a shred of gratitude at having been saved from what could have been a nasty fall. It made Damon even more certain that he was right to have her attempt this by herself.

It took them quite a while to reach the bottom, and so Damon and Micha were not particularly surprised to see Mrs Page arrive back, with her husband in tow, just moments later.

“You must take her today?” Mr Page asked, looking between the two men who were stood behind his sulking daughter. They had known this day was coming, and had been waiting for it since her sixteenth birthday some seven months earlier, but that didn’t mean it was going to be any easier to let their daughter go. 

“Fenrir has said that she must return with us today,” Damon confirmed with a nod of his head, fighting the urge to apologise to these people. There was no need to say sorry, they had known that this day was coming, they had had sixteen beautiful years with their daughter, loving her, spoiling her. They were years that they never should have had but now was the time to say goodbye. 

“The pack is lovely,” Micha said, wanting to try and reassure this couple that their daughter was going to be in safe hands and hopefully she would be happy there eventually as well. “We take care of everyone, Fenrir is the best Alpha anyone could ask for.” 

“Of course he is,” Robin snipped, “he’s got me to be his mate,” she added somewhat pompously. “Daddy, carry my suitcase for me, these oafs made me take it all the way down the stairs myself. The bigger one almost knocked me down the stairs too.” 

“He did not,” Micha said angrily, not going to let her give these people such an impression of his mate, “you almost fell and he saved you!” Damon was one of the most caring people he had ever met, and it hurt him to hear Robin making such accusations.

“Micha, it’s fine,” Damon said calmly, “let her believe what she wants.” He knew that Robin was just acting out, and he didn’t think it would do any of them any good to get into an argument with the obviously difficult and stubborn young lady right now.

“I’ll show you to the apparition point,” Mr Page said with a sigh, picking up his daughter’s rather heavy suitcase and leading the way to the studio. 

Neither Mr nor Mrs Page wanted to bid farewell to their daughter, not really; however, they knew that they had not been the best parents to her. They had over indulged and it had not done them or Robin any favours. They had just been so happy for her to be alive and they had found it hard to control that happiness. 

Saying goodbye to her today was going to be bitter sweet. They were going to miss her, there was no doubt about that, but it was a chance for them to start their lives over. It couldn’t have come at a better time for the middle-aged couple, who had just found out that they were expecting another baby, a miracle baby that they thought they couldn’t have. Together they could start again, knowing that their first child was well cared for and exactly where she needed to be. 

“Mother, please, I don’t want to go,” Robin said, turning to her mother, pleading with her. “I love you, mummy, please can I stay here?” 

Damon genuinely couldn’t believe just how manipulative Robin was being and he could see how Mrs Page was struggling to let her daughter go. “I’m sorry,” she said, unable to look at Robin, her head bowed, staring at the floor as her husband came to stand behind her, trying to be strong for the both of them. 

“Daddy, don’t let them take me,” Robin said, looking to her father now that she knew her mother would be of no help to her. 

“This was the deal we made,” Mr Page said firmly; he was grateful for what Fenrir had done, it would have destroyed him to lose his daughter but they had had their time with her and now that she was sixteen she needed to be with her own kind where she could have a life. She could never have a normal life like what they had, not as a werewolf. This was the right thing to do. 

“I hate you, I hate you both!” Robin suddenly shouted, angry that her parents would just abandon her like this. It wasn’t fair, she deserved so much better than this. She deserved to be worshipped and so far these barbaric creatures had done a very poor job of it, making her carry her own bag and everything, it just wasn’t going to work. 

“I think that perhaps if you aren’t going to say goodbye civilly then we should leave,” Damon said, not liking the way the teenage girl spoke to her parents. She would be just another pack member when she arrived in the territory, expected to help cook, clean up and take care of the day-to-day chores and responsibilities in the pack along with everyone else. Damon had a feeling that Robin hadn’t lifted a finger to help in her entire life. 

“No, I don’t want to go with you,” Robin said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest and turning away from the two male werewolves, who were getting a little sick and tired of the attitude already. 

“Goodbye, Robin,” Mrs Page said with tears in her eyes. Mr Page said nothing, holding his wife close as Damon took hold of Micha under one arm, cuddling him close. 

“Grab your bag or it gets left behind,” Damon warned, taking hold of Robin’s arm. The young girl hastily took hold of her bag, not wanting to leave any of her precious possessions behind as they disapparated back to the territory. 

FGHP

Most of the Greyback pack were gathered around the fire in their territory, waiting for Damon and Micha to return. Lukas and Jenson had both opted not to go to work, knowing that the new pack member would be with them shortly, and wanting to be there when she arrived.

Niko was particularly excited to meet the newcomer, and had been following Fenrir around the clearing asking him questions about Robin; some of which the Alpha had even answered. Tessie and Callie were sat with Jaylon, and had spent the last half an hour or so speculating what the new pack member might be like, and both agreed that it would be good to have another female pack member, so that they weren’t quite so outnumbered.

“Fenrir, Alpha, Fenrir,” Niko said excitedly, when there was a distinctive sound of people arriving at the apparition point. They had all heard it and the pack members had turned to look in the direction it had come from. 

“Stay behind me,” Fenrir instructed the ten-year-old firmly; he was sure that it would be Damon and Micha returning with Robin, but he wasn’t going to take any chances with the hyperactive pup, just in case it was someone else. “Jenson, stay here,” he added to his beta as he headed towards the tree line, Niko on his heels. 

There would be no point telling Niko to stay behind, the ten year old followed him everywhere. Normally this would be something that Fenrir would have found highly irritating but when it came to Niko he couldn’t get annoyed with him; he actually found that the young boy reminded him of his mate a little so he genuinely didn’t mind him being there. 

The Alpha and his little shadow didn’t make it all the way to the tree line before a harassed looking Damon appeared, Micha under one arm trying not to giggle. 

“Where is she?” Fenrir asked, about to get annoyed if Damon had failed to bring her back for a second time. 

“She’s coming,” Micha said, unable to hold back his smile as he peeked over his shoulder to where he could just about see Robin lugging her suitcase through the wilderness. The stupid girl had opted to wear black leather boots with a rather impressive stiletto heel and she was struggling with all the roots, sticks and stones underfoot. 

“She’s a firecracker,” Damon said as he lead Micha towards the fire, wanting to get a good seat so that he could watch the fireworks as they unfolded. Fenrir had wanted Robin here and, now she was, he was going to have to deal with that.

"Those two need to be punished, they made me carry my own suitcase and were so rude," Robin said as she reached the Alpha, recognising him as what he was, the leader of the pack, instantly. Fenrir just looked at the sixteen year old as if she were delusional because that was exactly what she was. 

“No,” he stated simply. He was quite certain that neither Damon or Micha would have been rude, and he saw no problem with her carrying her own things. He had no intentions of punishing Damon or Micha; he only punished his pack members when it was truly needed.

“Excuse me,” Robin said in disbelief, “of course you’re going to punish them, I’ve said you have to you.”

“You’re rude,” Niko said, glaring at the girl from behind the Alpha. 

“No one asked you,” Robin said snootily, before turning back to Fenrir. “You have to punish them, and someone needs to find somewhere safe for my belongings,” she said, gesturing to the large suitcase next to her.

“Your stuff will be with everyone else’s,” Fenrir informed her, starting to realise why Damon had been so keen to leave him to deal with her. However, he had no intention of tolerating her obvious attitude problem.

“No, I require somewhere special for it,” Robin stated, confused about why the Alpha was being like this. “It’s more important than everyone else’s things,” she tried to explain, needing to make him understand. 

“Is she serious?” Niko asked, looking up at the Alpha with genuine confusion on his face. The pack members were all so lovely to each other, and to him, and so he didn’t understand why they would want this rude girl to be one of them.

“You are not special here,” Fenrir informed her, ignoring Niko’s question. He needed to deal with Robin first and the young boy was used to not getting answers to most of the things he asked anyway.

“Of course I am,” Robin exclaimed incredulously, unable to believe what she was hearing and looking at Fenrir as though he was mad. “I’m going to be your mate,” she pointed out.

“No, you are here to protect my mate,” Fenrir corrected, looking at her strangely. He had no clue as to where she had got such an idea, because that was never going to happen; she was there to be part of the pack and to keep Harry safe, nothing more.

“I don’t think so,” Robin told him pompously. She knew that she was going to be the Alpha mate; that was who she had been raised to be, even if Fenrir had somehow forgotten that. “I’m going to be your mate, my parents told that that was why you bit me,” she said, hoping to remind him.

“I bit you so you didn’t die,” Fenrir said dismissively. “You are a member of the pack, like everyone else.” It was clear that this girl was expecting some kind of special treatment but she was going to have to learn quickly that that would not be happening.

Robin stared at him in shock, quite certain that she had misheard him. “But…” she started to protest, confused about what was going on; however the Alpha swiftly cut her off.

“Go sit,” Fenrir instructed, pointing towards the fire and log benches where the rest of the pack were. He had already had enough of this girl’s attitude, and was determined to put her in her place.

Robin pouted. “I don’t want…” she started to say, but she was rapidly pushing the Alpha to the limits of his patience, and he cut her off sharply.

“Now!” Fenrir snapped, gesturing towards the fire, where the pack were sat watching them. She had already ignored a direct instruction and so he didn’t want there to be any doubt that this was an order; she was going to learn to behave.

“We could go and… you know,” Robin started to say, putting a sweet smile on her face as she stepped up closer to the Alpha, giving her hair a flick and fluttering her eyelashes at him; however, Fenrir was not at all amused or impressed.

“Move,” he snarled at her through clenched teeth, taking hold of her by the arm and all but dragging her across the clearing towards the others, leaving the suitcase behind.

“You’re hurting me!” Robin exclaimed in surprise, trying to pry the fingers from her arm, where Fenrir was holding her quite firmly. She really didn’t understand what was happening, why he was being so mean to her and saying such horrible things. She had waited her whole life for this day and he was ruining everything.

“Sit,” Fenrir commanded, using his hold on her to make sure she did as she was told, sitting her, rather forcefully, on one of the benches, close to Jenson. Releasing her, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look that all but challenged her to try and move from that spot.

“You can’t manhandle me like that, you big bully!” Robin exclaimed, rubbing at her arm where he had grabbed her. “I’m meant to be your mate!” she cried out, feeling a little hysterical; it was wrong, all wrong, and she just wanted them to understand how it was meant to be.

“You’re not,” Fenrir told her in no uncertain terms; whatever her parents had told her, Robin was never going to be his mate. “I have a mate,” he told her, thinking of his Harry; this petulant and arrogant girl would never match up to his amazing submissive.

“I’m better than her,” Robin tried to argue. She had never met this other mate, of course, not even having known of their existence before today, but she knew this beyond doubt; she was quite certain that no one could be a better mate than her.

“Harry’s a boy, stupid,” Niko piped up, having stayed close to the Alpha. He was liking this girl less and less, particularly now she was being mean about Harry. Niko knew that there were lots of things he didn’t understand, but at least he didn’t say stupid and mean things like Robin did.

“Oh gross, that’s disgusting,” Robin said looking as appalled as she sounded. “Don’t you want a woman?” she asked, meeting the Alpha’s eye. “I mean seriously, why would you want a guy when you could have me?” 

“Be quiet,” Fenrir snarled at her angrily. “You will respect me. You will respect my mate.” This was the very minimum of what would be expected of her.

“Harry’s awesome,” Niko said defensively, glaring at Robin, his stance matching that of the large Alpha next to him. “And you are just a rude meanie.”

“Whatever you’ve been told, Harry is Fenrir’s mate, and therefore one half of this pack’s Alpha pair,” Jenson said firmly, from where he was sat just a little bit down from Robin. He had a disapproving scowl on his face, but thought that they were going to get nowhere between Fenrir’s bluntness, Niko’s insults and Robin’s apparent inability to listen or think before opening her mouth.

“But it was supposed to be me,” Robin pleaded, feeling very confused about how things had become so muddled, and why Fenrir wasn’t delighted at the prospect of making her his own; she knew she was beautiful after all.

“No, it never was,” Callie told her, her voice soft; she didn’t like how this girl was acting but it was clear that she had been mislead. “I suggest you start behaving a little more respectfully towards us as a pack.”

“Yeah, I really don’t need your suggestions,” Robin snarled, turning to glare at the woman who had spoken. She was talking with Fenrir, and everyone else just needed to stay out of it while she got the Alpha to understand how things were meant to be.

“Watch your mouth,” Jenson snarled, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the back of Robin’s neck, causing her to cry out in both surprise and alarm. “That is my mate, and I am your Beta. You will learn respect.”

“No one tells me what to do,” Robin insisted through clenched teeth, as she tried in vain to push him off of her.

“You’re very wrong there, don’t push your luck,” Jenson growled at her, having had more than enough of this girl’s bratty attitude; it was certainly making him very glad for his own daughter’s sweet, thoughtful and generally calm temperament.

“Get your hands off me,” Robin insisted, but Jenson had other ideas. He used his hold on her to move her forward, off the log, until she had no choice but to fall to her knees. “Stop it!” she protested.

“Submit to your Alpha,” Jenson instructed, now that the girl was knelt before Fenrir; he ignored her struggled protests, her attempts to pry his fingers off of her and simply held her there. “Submit!” he instructed firmly, Fenrir standing over them glaring furiously.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Robin was practically screaming, trying to get up from the filthy mud that was under her knees, probably completely ruining her favourite pair of jeans. And they were all watching her; this red-headed guy was making a fool out of her and he just wouldn’t let go. 

Lukas and Tessie had stood up at the girl’s screams for them to let her go; poor Jaylon was looking utterly terrified by what was going on, clinging to Tessie, burying his head in her side, not wanting to watch. Callie too was a little shaken, she didn’t much like this side of her mate, it wasn’t a side of him that she had to see very often. 

Niko was stood at Fenrir’s side and even he had fallen silent as Robin fought and hit out against Jenson, valiantly trying to get him to release her. The ten year old clung to the hem of the Alpha's brown leather jacket, not wanting to show his fear. 

There were tears streaming down Robin’s cheeks now; she had not honed her werewolf skills and strength as she should have done. Living in luxury as she had been, she had not been training as she should. As such, she was losing her energy very quickly. 

“Submit,” Fenrir demanded, his voice deep. He continued to stand over her, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Robin’s struggles against the Beta’s hold start to weaken. She was crying in earnest now, but just stubbornly shook her head in refusal. 

“I won’t, I won’t,” she told them, though she was barely able to hold herself up on her knees anymore and Fenrir was certain that the moment that Jenson let go, she was going to collapse into an exhausted heap on the floor. 

“Submit,” Jenson said again. He could tell she was close to her limit, to just giving up, and for a moment he almost felt bad for pushing her this far so soon after she had come into the pack, but it was a lesson she simply had to learn; they could not allow her attitude and rudeness to go unchallenged.

“Stop,” Robin sobbed, “just stop.” She tried to fight off Jenson’s hold, though feebly, but quickly gave up in her exhaustion, her chin falling to her chest as she just cried quietly to herself, trying to work out what had just happened.

“Let her go, Jenson,” Callie said softly, moving over to her mate’s side. It was clear that Robin was done fighting for the moment, and she would learn nothing more from the Beta’s continued hold on her. “Come on,” she said, when Jenson released his hold and allowed his mate to lead him back to the bench.

“You will respect this pack,” Fenrir instructed the sixteen year old, who had, as he had predicted, all but collapsed to the floor now that she was no longer being held up on her knees. 

Robin sobbed weakly, but said nothing, as the Alpha moved away from her towards the two men who had collected her. She hated this, it was all wrong, and she didn’t understand why she had been rejected by the Alpha; she had always kept herself pretty, and so she knew he should have wanted her. He would see in time, she would win him for herself, but right now, she needed to just lie there on the ground because she didn’t have the strength to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	82. Discontent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin struggles to adjust to pack life, Seamus tries to come to terms with what has happened to him, and Lukas has to face to consequences of his choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing response we had to the last chapter made us very happy, particularly all your thoughts on Robin. Anyway, on with the next chapter. hope you all enjoy it.

It was only Tuesday, but it already felt as though it had been a long week. While most of Slytherin house, at least, seemed to have more or less accepted the three werewolves among them, the rest of the wizarding world hadn’t been nearly so tolerant. Harry was now getting quite proficient at destroying howlers before they had had a chance to sprout their profanities. 

So, once they were done with lessons for the day, Harry was only too happy to take Theo up on the suggestion to join him and Draco in the common room for a while, to just relax. Of course, Romy and Clay both opted to join them too, without waiting for the unneeded invitation; however, they were all a little surprised when Theo turned to Luna, who had been talking with Romy, and asked her to come along too.

“I would love to,” Luna said, a genuine smile on her face as she looked up at the Slytherin boy, wasting no time at all linking her arm through his. Theo didn’t look half as surprised by this as he had the first few times she had done it, and his friends didn’t miss the slightly dopey smile that crept onto his face.

“Are Theo and Luna…?” Harry asked Draco in a whisper as the group of them headed in the direction of the common room.

“Theo is being… discreet,” Draco told him with a mildly amused smile. “Or at least he thinks he is,” he amended. “But I believe your suspicions might be correct.” He had definitely noticed both that Luna was around a lot more the last week or so, and that Theo seemed quite pleased about this. 

“That’s kind of adorable,” Harry said with a grin, watching the newly formed couple. Maybe it was the fact that he was so loved up with Fenrir but he found it adorably cute that the two of them were together. 

“You are a ridiculous sap, Harry,” Draco told him with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

“Ah, you just need a little more romance in your life, Draco,” Harry said teasingly, with a wave of his hand.

“I think I have quite enough to worry about as it is, thank you, without adding a relationship to the mix,” Draco told him a little tersely, not wanting Harry to get any ideas about trying to set him up with someone.

“Oh, but Draco, there is always time for a little more love in your life,” Harry went on, chuckling at the glare of warning that Draco gave him. “I mean look at Clay,” he said, gesturing to where his pack brother was walking just in front of them, with an arm around Romy. “Being in love is worth it right, Clay?” he asked.

“Totally,” Clay said, turning to look at the two Slytherins over his shoulder, a huge grin on his face, before pressing a kiss to Romy’s temple.

“I am sure that Daphne…” Harry started to suggest

“Don’t even go there,” Draco said firmly, determined to cut that off before it could even get started. He knew that Daphne had some kind of feelings for him, ones that he couldn’t return, and not only did he not need that complication, he cared about her enough to not want to see her hurt like that.

“Okay, just a suggestion,” Harry said, raising his hands in surrender, as they followed the others through the opened entrance to the Slytherin common room. “How about…?”

“Harry,” Draco said sternly. “I’m serious, no trying to set me up with any girls,” he told him with a completely serious expression. 

“Guys then,” Harry retorted, unable to help himself. Draco, however, just scowled. “Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. No setting Draco up with anyone,” he agreed, “I’ll behave… ish.” He knew better than to promise to behave completely, because they both knew that would be a lie.

“Harry,” Romy said, as they reached the sofas near the fireplace, but before he had a chance to sit down. “Can I have a quick word?” she requested; she had been looking for a chance to ask him about how his brewing had gone on Sunday but haven’t had an opportunity until now. 

“Erm, yeah, of course,” Harry said.

Clay watched with confusion as Harry and Romy headed over to a quiet corner of the common room, wondering what it was that Romy wanted to talk to Harry about, but respecting her enough to know she would tell him eventually if she wanted him to know. 

“Looks like it is just you and me for a bit,” Draco said a little awkwardly as he sat down on the sofa next to Clay, Theo having been dragged over to the pool table by Luna. 

Clay glanced around them and realised that Draco was right; with Harry and Romy talking privately, and Theo entertaining Luna, it really was just the two of them. It was a bit strange but the two of them were really very rarely alone like this and he wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“So…” Clay said, searching for something for the two of them to discuss. “How’s your, erm… our little brother? Brax is it?” he asked. He felt a little bad that he wasn’t even completely certain on his own brother’s name, and despite it being a topic he had chosen in simple need to say something, he found himself genuinely curious.

“Abraxus, yes, but me and Mum call him Brax,” Draco confirmed with a smile on his face at the thought of his little brother. “And he’s good. He was asleep for most of the time I was there last, but Mum writes to me about him. Oh, I have a picture,” he said, suddenly remembering and going to pull it from his bag.

Clay shuffled slightly closer to Draco so he could get a better look at the picture that the blond was holding. It showed a baby, lying on his back and reaching down to try and grab his own toes; Brax was smiling in the picture and Clay thought, even though obviously it was silent, that the baby might have been babbling. 

“He looks a lot like you,” Clay commented, and Draco nodded at that. There was no denying that both he and Brax both looked a lot like their father. “I think I would like to meet him, one day, when we get them out of there,” he said, giving Draco a smile. He knew that Draco was doing something to try and get his mother and brother free, even if he didn’t have the details.

“Of course,” Draco said with a nod. “He’s your brother too.” He was a little surprised to realise that he was quite glad to hear Clay actually wanted to meet Brax. “I talked to Father about you briefly,” he told Clay suddenly, not sure that discussing Lucius was a particularly good idea, but knowing they couldn’t avoid the topic forever.

“You did?” Clay asked, looking surprised. “What did he have to say?”

Draco shrugged. “Not a lot to be honest; though after I shouted at him that you were a werewolf I didn’t really stick around to hear him out,” he said with a wry smile. “He seemed pretty agitated by the idea of you though.”

“I am so sorry my existence is such a hardship to him,” Clay said sarcastically, causing Draco to chuckle. “I don’t really care that he is my biological father, you know,” he told the blond unapologetically. “I have no interest in having anything to do with him, let alone have him as my Dad or anything.”

“What about your mother?” Draco asked curiously, wondering if Clay had any information about her; his own mother had implied that she might know who it likely was, but there was no point bringing such things up if Clay didn’t want to know.

“What about her?” Clay asked, looking up at Draco with confusion. He had no idea who she was, and had about as much interest in her as he did Lucius.

“Do you know who she is?” Draco queried.  

“Not my biological mother,” Clay told him. “Damon’s all I’ve ever known; he had another mate when I was young but I don’t remember him much, he died before I could get to know him. Fenrir was the one to bite me, I guess he would know.” 

“I suppose it isn’t that important,” Draco said dismissively. He didn’t want to make this into an issue when Clay clearly didn’t think that it was. If Clay had been curious, or wanted to find out more, then Draco would have asked Narcissa what she knew but apparently there was no need.

“I don’t think it is,” Clay said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t remember anything about her, and she obviously cared very little if she never came looking for me,” he pointed out. He had had a good childhood with Damon and so he had never really given much thought to where he had come from. “I have my family, I’m not really looking for any more,” he said, giving Draco an almost apologetic smile.

“But we are friends now at least?” Draco asked. He too didn’t really see Clay as a brother either, at least not in the same way that Brax was, but he had come to care about Clay in his own way.

“Yeah,” Clay agreed. “I mean, before I just more tolerated you for Harry’s sake,” he added truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re far too primped, to be honest, but seeing as we’re brothers now, I’ll look past that,” he told him with a grin.

“Primped?” Draco asked incredulously. Though he too hadn’t really taken to Clay at the beginning, so he was trying not to take it too personally. They had reached a kind of understanding between them now, that had only grown with the knowledge of their shared blood.

“Yeah, no guy should spend that long on his hair,” Clay said with a wry smile. He remembered all too well, from when they had been sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories, just how long it would take Draco to get ready each morning, and that most of that time was spent making sure that not a single hair was out of place.

“I always wondered what it would be like having an older brother… guess I should be careful what I wish for,” Draco said dryly, though the glare he gave Clay was rather half-hearted.

“Yeah, how does it feel being the middle child?” Clay teased.

“Don’t be mean,” Romy chastised as she returned from her chat with Harry, sitting herself down on Clay’s lap and giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. Harry dumped himself between his two pack siblings and Draco, looking at the blond Slytherin with a mischievous grin. 

“If you even attempt to kiss me there will be hell to pay,” Draco warned making Harry giggle. 

“But you don’t have a girlfriend and my mate is so far away,” Harry said with a pout as he watched Clayton cuddle into Romy. Watching the two of them together was a little jealousy inducing for him, he really missed Fenrir. “I would ask Theo, but it looks like he is definitely spoken for,” he added gesturing over towards the pool table where Theo was getting rather closer than necessary to teach Luna how to play.

“How long do you think it will be before one of them actually admits that they are dating?” Clay asked his friends curiously. He thought that Theo and Luna made a rather odd couple, but they were his friends, so as long as they were happy then it was all good with him.

“I don’t think Luna would deny it if we asked,” Romy told him; her fellow Ravenclaw was bluntly honest about most things. “But I would rather just let them tell us in their own time.” 

“Harry, Draco,” Theo called out. “Any of you lot want to play a game of doubles?” he asked when his friends turned his way. Luna had got the gist of the game now, so he wanted to be able to include his friends as well. 

“I’ll play,” Harry said enthusiastically, getting to his feet. “You know how much I like to play,” he added with a wink in Draco’s direction. 

“Please don’t flirt with me, it’s creepy,” Draco said bluntly, though with no real heat behind the words. It seemed as though Harry really couldn’t help himself and, as amusing as it sometimes was, the blond preferred not to have such remarks directed at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m a taken man,” Harry assured him with a chuckle. “Your virtue is safe.” He cared about Draco a great deal, of course, but, even if he had been single, his fellow Slytherin was very much not his type.

“You know nothing of my virtue,” Draco said somewhat snootily, not wanting to get into that particular discussion.

“Ha,” Harry said with amusement, taking Draco by the hand and pulling his friend up from the sofa. “Well then, come on,” he insisted with a smile, leading Draco over towards Theo and Luna, “you can be my partner for pool; I’ll teach you exactly how to hold the shaft and pocket those balls.” 

FGHP

Having skipped breakfast and lunch, the food being too vile to eat, Robin was rather looking forward to dinner and she hoped that they would cook something halfway decent for her. When they had refused to make her anything different for the last two meals she had realised that these people were truly barbaric. 

However, it had become apparent that they weren’t going to respond to her usual tactics. She knew that her mother and father had made it easy for her to get what she wanted and for that reason she had let her skills diminish over time, now she would have to see just how much she remembered. 

She was going to have Fenrir as her mate one way or another, but she could see that she would have to persuade him the hard way. Whoever this Harry was, he wasn’t going to be around for much longer, she was determined on that matter. Robin knew that she couldn’t stamp her feet and have them all come running to make her happy, she had to use her brain and that was what she intended to do. 

Heading for her suitcase, Robin rummaged for what she was looking for, the perfect outfit to seduce the Alpha. It was rather fortunate that she had thought to pack it really, considering it was early march, she almost hadn’t but then they were her favourite. The little denim short shorts barely covered her bum and they showed off her legs perfectly. 

Going braless under her skimpy crop top was another way she had found to attract a lot of attention with her ample bosom; to date no man had ever been able to resist her in this outfit. Robin refused to wear trainers, they were a horrid shoes, though she was struggling in heels so she opted to go barefoot, thinking that it was far more sexy anyway. Thankfully the pack were at least sophisticated enough to have managed to put a few warming charms on their so called home, so it wasn’t completely freezing.

While she had changed, the Alpha had gone down to the stream to wash. He had taken the little brat hunting during the afternoon and was covered in dirt and some blood from the rabbits they had managed to catch between them. The boy was bounding around annoying some of the others now, which meant the Alpha was alone. 

Robin took her chance, sneaking off through the trees, heading for the stream. The others had been so content to ignore the stroppy sixteen year old girl that no one had noticed that she was leaving, they were all too glad of the peace and quiet. 

She couldn’t help but be in awe of the sight she saw upon reaching the stream. So impressed she had to hang back a moment and truly appreciate what she was seeing. The Alpha wolf was a man made of solid muscle and there was one part of him in particular that made her want to see just how good her deep-throating was. She had practiced on a couple of guys but no one as big as Fenrir. 

“Go back to the clearing,” Fenrir grunted, turning his back on the sixteen year old girl. It wasn’t to protect his modesty, he cared very little for that. In truth he just wanted to finish washing up so that he could get back to his pack and have dinner; he was starving. 

“I only wanted apologise,” Robin said sweetly, coming closer to where the Alpha was standing, rather perplexed as to why he wasn’t looking at her. No man had been able to resist before, but she wasn’t going to let it phase her too much. 

“Later,” Fenrir growled, getting rather tired of this girl already. He was even starting to second guess his decision to bring her into the pack, not that he would admit this out loud of course; however, it seemed that Robin might be more trouble than she was worth. 

He had wanted to bring her into the pack before the other pups came home for the full moon so to give her an opportunity to settle in and get to know the pack before she left for Hogwarts, but he was now wondering if she would be of any use to him in the way that he needed her to be. 

“There was something else too,” Robin said, coming up close to Fenrir’s back and reaching out so that one hand touched the warmth of his skin. At the unwelcome contact, the Alpha spun around and growled at her in warning; only his mate was allowed to touch him in this way. 

Robin, however, wasn’t phased in the slightest; she made eye contact with Fenrir and licked her lips in a slow and deliberate way. She reached to touch the defined stomach muscles, but Fenrir grabbed her wrists, preventing her from doing so. 

“What?” Fenrir demanded, wanting to know what Robin wanted so that she would leave him in peace. He was rather unnerved by just how forward she was and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“To submit…” Robin said softly, “to you,” she added as she began to sink down to her knees, never breaking the eye contact. With her mouth now level with the Alpha’s flaccid cock she licked her lips once again, “and only you,” she finished. 

Fenrir still had hold of the teenage girl’s wrists but this didn’t seem to bother her at all. Robin leaned forward, hoping to tease the Alpha until he was hard for her and only her, then he could claim her and Harry could be forgotten. However, Fenrir realised what she was doing and used the grip he had on her wrist, pushed her rather forcefully away. 

“I can’t believe I just saw that,” Micha said from a little way away, a look of horror and anger on his face. “You’re damned lucky that Harry isn’t here!” Micha was furious at what he had just seen, he wasn’t sure what he would have done if Fenrir hadn’t pushed her away. 

Robin was now sprawled in the mud looking furious in her own right and downright hurt at what had just happened. Fenrir seemed to care very little and simply reached for his jeans and jacket. 

“Back to the clearing,” Fenrir said angrily, directing this to both Micha and Robin. He was not happy that two of the pack’s submissives had wandered out to the stream on their own, and was furious that Robin had made a move on him, despite knowing that he already had a mate.

“You realise I’m telling Harry,” Micha said firmly, glaring at his Alpha, “he deserves to know what you’re doing here with… that,” he said pointing at Robin who was picking herself up from the ground. 

“I’m his rightful mate,” Robin spat out hatefully at Micha, “don’t get involved in things that don’t concern you, you little freak!” 

“Clearing, NOW!” Fenrir bellowed. 

FGHP

“What do you think of the new girl?” Niko asked, sitting himself down beside Jaylon, who was sat on one of the log benches alone. Tessie was helping to cook and the timid fifteen year old was more than happy to simply sit and watch this evening. 

Robin had vanished off into the forest not long ago and wasn’t within earshot so Jaylon felt comfortable enough to voice his opinion of her. “Odd,” he concluded, “for one of us,” he clarified. 

“I hate her,” Niko said decisively, “she was mean to Harry, she’s horrible.” Niko did not take kindly to anyone hurting Harry, he had decided that he wasn’t going to like Robin at all because of her attitude towards his mum. 

“Her attitude is…” Jaylon considered his choice of words for a moment, it had been so long since he had been given the opportunity to speak freely and without fear of retribution that he liked to pick his words with care. He didn’t use many, liking to be to the point and direct, he didn’t need to use many words for that. “Different,” he finally decided, watching with interest as Micha, having slipped from the concerned gaze of his mate, disappeared off into the wood, clearly saying that he needed a piss and wouldn’t go far. 

“You two okay,” Tessie asked from where she was stirring the large pan of stew over the fire. She had been keeping one eye on the two pups to make sure that they weren’t causing too much trouble. Niko had been asked to keep it quiet as Callie, now two and a half months into her pregnancy, had needed to get some sleep to preserve her strength. 

“Yes, thank you,” Jaylon said smiling at her. He was rather fond of Tessie, she was the closest thing that he had ever had to a mother, at least to his memory which was limited to the room that he had been found in. 

“I’m starving,” Niko whined, but his complaint was rather quickly cut short when they heard the Alpha bellow. 

“Clearing, NOW!” The sound of Fenrir’s rough bark-like shout had Jaylon jumping a little, though he determinedly remain sat quite still. His breathing a little more intense than it had been a moment before, however, he was at least making progress. The dominants still scared him but he could sit with them without feeling on the edge of panicking, though he still couldn’t approach them or talk to them. 

“What on earth?” Tessie asked, though more to herself as she looked over in the direction that the shout had come from. 

Damon was already on his feet and heading in the direction that his mate had gone in, only for Fenrir to appear, dragging Robin by the back of the neck, Micha trailing along behind them. The male submissive saw Damon and made a beeline to him, immediately whispering into his ear what had happened. 

Whatever Micha had told Damon, it had clearly been enough to shock the dominant from what Jaylon could tell. He was becoming rather good at reading people seeing as he did very little else other than watch the other pack members and learn how each of them thought, moved and interacted with those around them. 

“What do you think she did?” Niko asked Jaylon; he was rather enjoying seeing the Alpha dealing with Robin, even if he didn’t like that Fenrir looked to be angry. “The Alpha looks really mad at her.”

“I don’t know,” Jaylon said, watching as Fenrir sat her back down on one of the benches, much like he had the previous evening. The outfit that the sixteen year old was wearing was extremely revealing, Jaylon honestly didn’t know where to look. He couldn’t imagine how she could be warm.

Micha and Damon were having a rather serious discussion in hushed tones off to the side of clearing, both of them looking extremely tense. Jaylon frowned at this, he liked the two of them and he didn’t want them to fight. He sat watching them for a moment, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Jaylon was so engrossed in reading the lips of Micha and Damon that he didn’t notice when Robin finally managed to edge her way over to them. 

“What the hell does Harry do that’s so damned special?” Robin huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up and together. Her eyes were on the Alpha but he wasn’t watching her, instead he was on his way over to speak to Damon and Micha. 

“He loves him,” Niko said with a small growl that he hoped sounded similar to the Alpha, however it came out a lot cuter. It really wasn’t very threatening at all and Robin only smirked at him. 

“Love means nothing,” she retorted dismissively. “The Alpha is still just a man and men can be bent to the will of women easily. I could have anyone here if I wanted them.” 

“Shouldn’t you just leave the Alpha alone?” Jaylon asked a little timidly, “he’s happily mated, as are most of the pack; they’re happy.” 

“What do you know about happiness, you little weirdo,” Robin sneered, turning to look Jaylon up and down. “No one is ever going to want you as a mate. Your ears stick out, those freckles, ew, and you’re far too thin; no one will ever want a dominant like you, you’re far too weak.” 

“He’s a submissive you idiot,” Niko said with a glare. “It’s no wonder the Alpha doesn’t want anything to do with you, you’re so stupid you must be retarded, and seriously, who would want anyone that dresses like a floozy.” He wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but that was what he had heard his Mum call a girl who was wearing clothes like Robin’s one time and he kinda liked the word.

“You don’t even know what that word means,” Robin snapped, “Stupid little child. I’m going to make the Alpha mine, I don’t care what it takes; he’s just a man, men just want sex and I can give him that.” 

“You really underestimate him,” Jaylon said, motioning to Fenrir, who was clearly having a long debate with Damon and Micha about something and not looking overly happy about it either.

“Dominants are stupid,” Robin said with certainty, “You’ll see, he’ll be mine and what’s more, as soon as I’m the Alpha’s mate, I’m going to have Harry banished from this pack.” 

“The Alpha won’t let that happen,” Niko declared angrily. He felt like he had just found a family again and now this mean girl was trying to ruin it all. He knew that Fenrir would never let anyone be that mean to Harry though, so he wasn’t too worried.

“What are you three talking about?” Tessie asked kindly, coming over to see what was going on. Jaylon was looking concerned, little Niko just looked adorably furious and Robin, as ever, seemed to look self-righteous. 

“Nothing,” Robin said sweetly, trying to look innocent. She didn’t really understand why, but it seemed that everyone loved this Harry person, and she really didn’t want to hear how this blond girl was going to start singing his praises too. 

“Wonderful,” Tessie said, not buying it for a moment, but not going to pry, seeing as both Jaylon and Niko seemed to be holding their own with the new comer. “Perhaps you could help me; with Callie resting I could use a hand,” she suggested, gesturing towards the fire, where she had started to get things out for preparing the meal. 

“No,” Robin stated flatly, looking at Tessie like she had completely lost her mind for even suggesting such a thing. 

“Excuse me?” Tessie asked incredulously. She hadn’t really expected for Robin to know what to do, given the rather spoilt attitude the girl had had so far, but it was a bit much to have the offer thrown back in her face, when she had just been trying to be nice and include Robin in their day-to-day activities, so that she might be able to start feeling more at home. 

“No,” Robin repeated, a scowl forming on her face. “I’m not a servant. That’s your job, you do it. I’m far too good for that,” she added snootily. “I submit only to the Alpha.” She might not have been given a choice but to submit to Fenrir, but that didn’t mean she was going to let any of the other lord over her. 

“Alright then,” Tessie said, realising that she wasn’t going to get the young girl to cooperate with her without help, it wasn’t her responsibility to discipline her after all. Tessie wasted no time, heading straight in the direction of the Alpha and explaining what had happened. 

As it was Fenrir had not been in the mood to be interrupted. He had been in the middle of a hushed argument with Damon and Micha when Tessie got to them and the Alpha was looking more and more enraged with each passing moment. It didn’t help that the entire pack heard Micha snap at Fenrir before storming off. 

“You go and tend to your little whore then,” he had snapped. Damon had quickly followed after him to make sure that his submissive didn’t get into any trouble. The comment had done nothing to improve Fenrir’s mood as he stormed in Robin’s direction. 

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Damon said to his mate as he caught up with him. He had a frown on his face, and was looking at Micha with a mixture of frustration and concern. “Fenrir wouldn’t cheat on Harry.” He was quite certain about this, and even more certain that it wouldn’t have been with Robin even if he did.

“I know what I saw,” Micha said with a huff, turning and glaring at his mate, his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s not my fault that you don’t believe me.” 

“I do believe you,” Damon said with a sigh; he hadn’t wanted to upset his mate but he just couldn’t believe that Fenrir would ever do anything with Robin. Harry meant far too much to the Alpha for him to cheat. “I just don’t think that Fenrir would do that to Harry.” 

“She’s vile,” Micha said, glaring at Robin from across the clearing where he could see Fenrir talking to Robin rather sternly. The young girl was pouting considerably, her arms folded over her chest as she gave the Alpha her large puppy dog eyes. 

“Well…” Damon said, not really able to disagree with his mate, but really not wanting to encourage Micha to speak about any member of their pack that way. “She isn’t really my cup of tea either,” he said after a moment, reaching out and trying to pull his mate into his arms.

“Does she have to stay, I mean look,” Micha said, waving an arm towards Robin and Fenrir. “She is flirting with him, and I bet those clothes are meant to show off her… assets,” he added with a sneer, letting Damon wrap an arm around his waist. He had been attracted to women in the past but he just didn’t understand the appeal of the sleazy look Robin had going at all. 

“Yes she has to stay,” Damon said with a sigh, hoping that things would settle and Robin would become a little easier to deal with sooner rather than later. “But do you really think that Fenrir could be swayed from his love of Harry so easily? Does he look like he is remotely interested in her?” he asked his mate, looking over to where Fenrir was towering over the young girl.

“You didn’t see what I saw,” Micha said, remembering how close Robin had come to giving Fenrir a blow job, “but no, I don’t think the Alpha would cheat on Harry. I still think Harry needs to know.”

“Don’t be causing trouble,” Damon said pleadingly; he didn’t think that it was wise to give Harry more to worry about, considering what he had to worry about already. “There isn’t anything that Harry can do about her and besides, Robin will be going to Hogwarts with them after the next full moon.” 

“That’s almost a full week away,” Micha said with a frown, not liking the fact that Harry was unaware that the little tramp was here and hitting on his mate. He knew that if the situation was reversed then he would have wanted to know if there was someone else trying to get between him and Damon. 

“The time will fly by,” Damon said with a small smile. “I just don’t think that Harry needs to worry about it, not considering the fact that the Daily Prophet has outed them as werewolves. It’s causing something of a problem for them at school.” 

“I know but if it was you and someone else then I would want to know,” Micha said adamantly. “I’d want to know if I was about to lose you.” 

“You are never going to lose me and Harry is never going lose Fenrir,” Damon said, pulling Micha into his arms properly, turning the submissive so that they were chest-to-chest, looking into each other’s eyes. “Those two are going to be together until one of them kills the other and with the way that they argue that’ll probably be sooner rather than later.” 

Micha couldn’t help but snort at that. Damon had a point, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have concerns. “I just don’t want anything to change,” the submissive told him seriously. “I like our pack and she’s just… she isn’t welcome.” He felt a little bad saying it, but it was true. “I don’t even understand why she’s here at all; she clearly doesn’t want to be.” 

“Fenrir wants her here to help protect Harry,” Damon explained, wondering already how good a job she would be able to do of that if she was apparently determined to try and get between the Alpha pair. “There are two others that are meant to be coming as well but I suppose when they arrive will be up to Fenrir and his moods but I don’t think it will be long.” He hoped it wouldn’t be long, and that at least one of them would be more up to the task of keeping Harry safe.

“Don’t you think there are enough of us?” Micha asked, almost pleadingly. Neither the addition of Jaylon, or of Robin had gone as anyone had expected, so he was doubtful about how wise it was to bring in more. 

“There are a few of us but there aren’t many dominants, at least not that are of age,” Damon pointed out. Fenrir had told him that both of the other two that they would be fetching were dominants. “More can’t hurt, it’ll make us stronger,” he said, pressing a kiss to Micha’s temple. 

“NO,” a voice shouted, drawing everyone’s attention to the person who had yelled; Robin was glaring at Fenrir, daring to challenge him on what he was saying. “I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING. I REFUSE TO BECOME A SERVANT TO ANYONE!” she bellowed, turning and storming off across the clearing. 

“Then you won’t be eating until you do,” Fenrir told her loudly; his whole body was tense and he was growling under his breath, but he let her go. He was done wasting energy on her.

“FINE!” Robin yelled back, not even turning to look at him as she continued to storm towards the tree line. “I don’t want to eat that muck anyway!” she declared as she dropped herself down the ground, her back against one of the trees, determinedly not looking at the rest of the pack as tears filled her eyes.

She squeezed them closed, trying to stop the tears from falling but was unable to do so. She hated this, she hated this place, it wasn’t at all what she had expected and she wanted to go home. Her parents had never treated her like this,  they treated her how she knew she deserved to be treated. 

Robin just didn’t understand why the Alpha wasn’t attracted to her, she was wearing all the right clothes, her hair and make-up were perfect. She had had to give up on heels, the mud and dirt simply ruined them. She didn’t know how she felt about being outside, part of her actually rather liked it, she had always felt so confined being inside, now she knew why, though not having the luxuries that she was used to, like running water and a toilet, wasn’t enjoyable at all. 

Once the Alpha came round to her way of thinking things would be better, she knew it; however, it seemed that he wasn’t going to be as easily swayed as she thought he might be. She had offered herself to him on a plate and he had refused. That was something she just didn’t understand at all but she wasn’t stupid and she wasn’t giving up easily either.

She brushed at her wet cheeks with the back of her hand, clearing away the tears that had fallen, glancing over to the pack, who had now all gone back to doing their own thing and were thankfully leaving her alone for the moment. This was all wrong, but she was determined to make it right; if the Alpha wouldn’t take her when she was throwing herself at him then she would have to find another way. 

If that took cooperating with his stupid rules and proving herself worthy of him then she was going to do just that. She didn’t fancy helping cook, that was servants work but she was going to find some way to make the pack realise how amazing she was. That would teach the Alpha; he was going to regret sticking with whoever this Harry guy was. She was clearly the better option, the strong and handsome Alpha was going to be her mate. 

FGHP

By Wednesday Lukas had needed some time away from the pack; the tensions were high and things with Robin were not much better than they had been when she had first arrived. Thankfully though, no one had questioned it when he had told them he would be spending the day working at his house.

Truthfully, he did have some work to get done, but he was also hopeful that he would find something from Nell. He knew she had been to see the doctor on Monday, and so he was hopeful that she would have written to him by now to let him know what they had said. 

Sure enough, when he opened the door there was a letter on the floor just inside. Picking it up as he shut the door behind himself, he smiled at his name in Nell's now familiar handwriting; he did notice that there was no stamp or address though, and so he could only assume she had delivered it by hand. He was sorry he hadn't been there at the time, that he had missed the chance to see her, but that she had dropped it off, rather than just posting it, made him feel warm and hopeful that all was not lost between them.

Shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over one of the hooks by the door with barely a glance, he headed into this office and dropped into his chair, quickly opening the envelope and pulling out the letter from his girlfriend. He had missed her dreadfully and was hoping that soon he could see her again, whether she was pregnant or not. 

A grin slowly spread across his face as he read, her words confirming what they already suspected. Nell was really pregnant, they were going to have a baby together; he felt a little bad that they had rushed into things so fast and that they were both so young, but he wasn't even going to pretend to not be ecstatic about the idea of being a father.

He was still smiling, feeling a little in shock at the confirmation that this was really happening, as he finished reading before putting the letter down on his desk. He desperately wanted to go to her, to hug and kiss her, and celebrate together, but apparently she still wasn't quite ready to see him yet, and he was determined to respect that no matter what his instincts were telling him to the contrary.

Lukas ran his fingers over the words she had signed off with, 'With love, Nell'. With love... she still loved him, despite all the trouble he had brought into her life in the few months they had known each other. He was second guessing what he had done, showing her his magic but he knew that he couldn't have kept it hidden forever and it would have been a lot worse if he had waited until after their baby was born. It was better if she knew now.

He folded up the letter, knowing that he would stare at her words all day if he didn't, but that let him see what was underneath. He frowned in confusion able to only see the corner of a very familiar seal, on an envelope, which definitely hadn't been there when he had left on Sunday night.

Pulling it from underneath Nell's letter, his frown deepened with worry at the sight of the Ministry of Magic's logo. Taking a deep calming breath, he quickly opened it up and pulled out the parchment to read. 

His face paled the more that he read. Apparently his apparition in front of the muggles had not gone entirely unnoticed as he had hoped. Apparently Edward and Ann-Marie had had to have their memories modified, but not before they had implicated him, and now he was expected to turn himself in and explain his actions. 

This was bad, really bad, and he was definitely going to need some serious help to get out of this mess, he realised with a sigh. Part of him knew he should go straight to Fenrir with this but political and legal matters were not exactly the Alpha’s speciality and that would mean explaining about Nell, which he wasn’t quite ready to do yet. 

There was one person who might have a suggestion or two though, and already knew about Nell, he realised and so, pulling a blank piece of parchment from his desk and grabbing a quill and ink, he started to pen a letter. He just hoped that they would be able to pull enough strings to make this go away, because this was honestly the last thing the pack needed at the moment.

FGHP

It had been a long week for Seamus since he had been bitten. He had had nowhere to go, since the Gryffindors had rejected him, and most of his stuff was still missing, even though Luna had been valiantly been trying to help him find it all; though she did seem somewhat preoccupied with other things recently. 

Not wanting anyone to know what had been going on, Seamus had been sleeping in a lot of empty classrooms. He was grateful for the fact that he was averagely good at Transfiguration and at least skilled enough to be able to create temporary beds for himself, that were moderately comfortable, out of the various other pieces of furniture he found in the rooms. 

The day before, when he had been searching for his missing uniform, he had had the first stroke of luck that he had had in a while. He had come across a rather unique room. He had been going around in circles on the seventh floor corridor a little bit when a door had appeared quite suddenly in front of him. Of course this had startled and confused him quite a bit, but when Seamus had investigated further he had found a small but beautiful en-suite room with a few changes of clothes and even a desk for him to do his homework.

It had taken him a little while to work out how the room worked and manage to get back in when he had returned to it after dinner, but he was now lounging on the comfortable bed, thinking over everything that had happened to him over the last week. He looked around himself at the bedroom he now had; he genuinely couldn’t believe that he had stumbled upon something so perfect for himself. 

It certainly made his life easier. He didn’t want to tell Harry or the others what was going on and he had been on the verge of doing so and asking for help, despite not wanting to because of how humiliating that would be. At least this way it made it easier to take care of himself without asking for help from the people that had put him in the position in the first place. 

He was more than grateful that Harry and the other werewolves hadn’t shunned him; in fact quite the opposite, they had welcomed him into the group almost but he was still unsure if he wanted to align himself with them. It wasn’t that he disliked them, it was just that it was a lot to think about. 

He wasn’t sure that he was a werewolf, though he had been told that it was likely that he would be. His friends had already abandoned him, as had his girlfriend, it was why he had been putting off writing to his parents as he truly wasn’t sure how they would take the news. He was scared that they might hate him for what he was going to become. That was if he survived; he had done the reading and even though he had a good chance because he was a wizard, it wasn’t a given thing that he would survive the transformation. 

He was going to have to bite the bullet soon and write to his parents. If he didn’t survive the transformation then he didn’t want to not have written to them, it felt unfair. However, every time he tried to formulate a letter he just couldn’t find the words. The full  moon was getting ever closer and there was no telling what was going to happen to him. 

Harry had said that they wouldn’t just abandon him but there wasn’t much choice for the first full moon. He had to be alone; he couldn’t be with Harry’s pack in case he didn’t turn and he couldn’t have someone with him who wasn’t a werewolf in case he did turn. He was going to be very much alone and that scared him. 

The worst bit was he had no one to talk to. He had been avoiding the only people that might know what he was going through. He just didn’t know what to say to them either, words were completely escaping him at the moment. He needed to just not think about it for a while, and so he swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

He made his way over to the desk which was now covered in his books and pieces of parchment; he didn’t really want to do homework, but given he hadn’t been able to do any properly for the last week he knew he should; he reasoned that the professors were only going to let him get away without doing any work for so long. So, with a sigh, Seamus sat himself down at the desk and pulled the Charms textbook towards himself and flipped it open to the relevant page to start reading. 

FGHP

“Fenrir’s really not happy that she won’t help,” Tessie said quietly to Callie, as the two of them worked on making lunch for the pack. There was no doubt about who Tessie was referring to; Robin was still stubbornly refusing to help with the cooking, despite what Fenrir had said to her the day before, and she had stomped her feet all the way to and from the stream when Jenson had taken her with him to fetch water earlier that morning.

“I don’t think any of us are really,” Callie said, with a glance at the young girl, who was currently using a hand-held mirror to touch up her make-up. “But I agree, Fenrir is going to lose his temper with her soon. Particularly if she keeps up with this flirting.”

Tessie chuckled. “If you can call it that, I think she is more confusing Fenrir than anything.” It was obvious what the girl was trying to do, but she was going about it in all the wrong ways. If she hadn’t been causing them such trouble, it might have been amusing to watch the Alpha’s reactions.

“Confusing Fenrir isn’t a good thing,” Callie said with a concerned glance at the Alpha, who was stood a little way across the clearing talking with Jenson and Lukas; she knew that confusion was only going to make Fenrir more likely to lash out. “Harry isn’t going to take kindly to her,” she added with a sigh, dreading Harry’s reaction if he ever saw Robin flirting with Fenrir the way she had been.

“None of the other pups are,” Tessie pointed out with a wince, as she too glanced over to where Robin was sat brushing her hair now, to make sure the girl wasn’t listening in; they didn’t need to make things worse with her by having her overhear this conversation. 

“I agree, none of them are going to respect her much,” Callie agreed, with a nod of her head. “I really don’t see how Fenrir is going to send Robin to Hogwarts with them. Harry respects Clay and Romy and he won’t listen to either of them, I’m not sure what the Alpha expects Robin to do. She is far too self centred to care about anyone other than herself.”

“Fenrir has less than a week until the full moon,” Tessie said, “it isn’t much time to get her in to line.”

“She isn’t ready to go,” Callie said with a frown, glancing over to the vain girl; she was pouting at the mirror and primping herself, seemingly practising her smile. Callie didn’t understand the obsession Robin seemed to have with mirrors, it seemed all very odd to her. 

“I doubt Fenrir will see it that way, he just wants to protect Harry,”  Tessie said as she spotted an owl winging its way towards the clearing. “Speaking of Harry, I think we’re about to get some news from the school.” 

“Oh goodness,” Callie said with a sigh, “what have they got up to now?” she asked rhetorically as the owl became closer. Panic instantly set in as she worried over what might have happened. Romy was always going to be her daughter and being away from her always put her on edge, regardless of how much she trusted Harry and Clayton to take care of her little girl. 

“Looks like it’s heading for you,” Tessie said with a frown as she saw the owl heading in their direction. It seemed to be carrying a small package in its talons, which confused Callie a little, she just hoped that it wasn’t some form of joke from Clayton, she didn’t think that her heart would be able to take it.

“What is it?” Fenrir demanded as the owl dropped the package into Callie’s outstretched hands, having headed straight over to the two women when he had seen the owl approaching. “Harry?” He was a little concerned about what could have happened, he had seen the owl and worry had instantly set in about his mate and the other pups of the pack. 

“Not sure,” Callie said, as she started to unwrap the small parcel; however, a smile spread across her lips when she saw the enclosed phials. There was also a folded piece of parchment with Fenrir’s name scrawled across it. “Think this is for you,” she said, holding it out the Alpha to take, as she picked up one of the small bottles and looked at it closely. 

“Is that…?” Jenson asked, as he came and took a seat next to his mate.

“Yes and there is an anti nausea potion too; that boy is a life saver,” Callie said with a relieved smile, gesturing the small label attached the phial still in the parcel’s wrappings in her lap. 

“Looks like there is a note for you too, love,” Jenson said, pointing it out to her as he could only just see it beneath the phial still in the packaging. Callie smiled, as she put the bottle in her hand down and pulled out the note from underneath them, her own name written on this one. 

“How come she gets a present and I don’t?” Robin pouted, glaring at Callie, and trying to get a closer look at whatever it was the parcel had contained. “I want a present.” 

“I don’t think Harry is going to send you gifts any time soon,” Micha snapped at her, snuggling into Damon’s side, really disliking her for all the right reasons. 

Robin sneered at him. “I bet I can make better potions than him,” she said as she spotted what it was that had been sent. She didn’t like that the Alpha had become so engrossed in the note that Harry had sent him, paying no one any attention whatsoever; well she was going to change that. 

“It just explains about the anti-nausea potion,” Callie said, as she read the note, paying no attention to Robin as the girl got up and headed towards the Alpha. “And he promises that they are behaving,” she added with a sceptical chuckle. 

“Why do I not believe that,” Jenson asked with a smile, thinking that pigs would fly before the pups actually behaved themselves. 

A sudden crack of harsh skin-to-skin contact caught the attention of the pack, and they all turned towards the Alpha, who was towering over Robin. The girl was sat on the ground, looking shocked, her hand pressed to her cheek.

“Do not touch me again,” Fenrir growled out angrily, as he reached down and snatched the note back from the girl. Her snatching Harry’s letter from his hand had been enough to finally make him lose his temper with Robin completely. He had not meant to hit her so hard but he did not regret it in the slightest, in fact he rather hoped that it would teach her a very valuable lesson. 

Micha couldn’t help but giggle, looking rather pleased with what had just happened and not feeling at all guilty for enjoying seeing her in pain. “Serves you right,” he said, sticking his tongue out at the sixteen year old, who was still sat on the ground, rubbing at her cheek. 

“Micha, enough,” Damon warned sternly. It wasn’t often that Damon took that tone with him and Micha very quickly stopped talking, instead turning into his mate, nuzzling into him, wanting to show that he was sorry for what he had said. 

No one got up to offer her help, not even Tessie or Lukas who would genuinely do almost anything for anyone, they still weren’t willing to go to Robin’s aid, not after her attitude towards them all. Everyone knew that it had served her right, none of them would condone violence, especially not towards submissives, but sometimes it was a necessity and with Robin it certainly was. 

 

“The lunch is almost ready,” Tessie said quietly; the pack had fallen silent in the aftermath of the Alpha’s violent outburst towards the young girl. Robin had remained on the ground, too shocked to move or speak, and the Alpha had simply sat back down and resumed reading the note from Harry that Robin had snatched off him. 

“Help her,” Fenrir barked at Robin, motioning towards Tessie. Callie was reading over her own note from Harry, which contained instructions on when to take the potion and how he had found an anti nausea potion that wouldn’t react badly with the first potion. She wasn’t going to be in any position to help with the lunch now. 

“I don’t want to,” Robin said with a little sniffle, trying to fight back the tears, not wanting to cry in front of these horrible people. 

“Then leave,” Fenrir said with finality, he was quickly losing all patience with this girl. He had another two sixteen year old boys that he could bring into the pack to do what he needed Robin to do; he had brought her in thinking that Harry would appreciate having a fellow submissive, but she was very replaceable. If she wasn’t going to cooperate and become a functioning member of the pack then he would gladly see her leave. She had to learn that she had to start being part of the pack and pitching in, she wasn't doing herself any favours acting the way she was. 

“What?” Robin asked, gaping up at the Alpha from where she was still on the floor; she wasn’t willing to believe that she had just heard him tell her that she could leave. That was not how things were meant to go at all, she was meant to be his, he wasn’t meant to turn her away.

“If you cannot function as part of this pack, leave,” Fenrir said, giving her more words than he would have given anyone else aside from Harry. He had truly had enough of this girl, she was annoying him and he couldn’t be bothered with her any more, he cared very little if she tried to leave, she would soon find out what the world was like and how sheltered she was from that, even now. 

“I have nowhere to go,” Robin said with a whimper, thinking that her parents probably wouldn’t want her back. Not that she would ever go back to them, not after they abandoned her to this place and this life; it was humiliating. 

“Then stay,” Fenrir said with a shrug, getting to his feet, having tired of this conversation and wanting some time alone to truly appreciate the words that his mate had taken the time to write for him, “but if you stay then you help.” 

The rest of the pack remained where they were, utterly shocked at what had just transpired, watching with some degree of surprise as Robin grumpily stood herself up and stormed over to where Tessie was working on the dinner. It wasn’t much, and the girl was obviously reluctant, but the ultimatum seemed to have kind of worked, or was at least a start.

No one had been given the option to leave like that before, no one had ever pissed Fenrir off enough for him to give the ultimatum. No one would have complained if she had chosen to leave, that was for sure, but if she was going to stay then her attitude needed to change. She couldn’t be a pampered little princess here, not even Harry, who was the true Alpha mate, acted like such a brat, at least he didn’t any more. 

Harry had proven himself and had taken the mantle of Alpha’s mate as he had deserved to do. He had made mistakes along the way and he had learnt from them, the entire pack could appreciate this fact now and they also knew, just from observing Robin, how bad the young man could have been. Harry had come a long way and no one wanted to see Robin replace him; it was just good to know that Fenrir didn’t either. 

FGHP

Harry groaned softly as an annoying tapping woke him up, and from the near darkness outside he could tell that it was far too early for his liking. He glanced at Romy and Clay, who were fast asleep and cuddled up together next to him, before rolling over onto his other side to glare at the window. 

Spotting an owl there, trying to get in, he forced himself up out of bed and went to open it, allowing the creature into the room. It hooted softly at him as it landed on the window sill and held out the letter for him to take. 

"Thanks," he said through a yawn as he took the letter, speaking quietly as he didn't want to wake his pack siblings. The owl hooted again softly before taking off out of the window; however, Harry's attention was already firmly on the letter from Lukas, as he walked over to one of the trees and sat down with his back against the trunk.

Apparently things hadn't gone well when Lukas had gone to dinner with Nell's parents and he had had to get them out of there in a hurry. Harry wasn't sure what he could do to get the Ministry off of Lukas' back about the illegal use of magic in front of muggles, but he was sure that he would think of something. 

If he had to, he would go to Dumbledore; he was certain there would be something he could use to leverage the headmaster into helping. As bad as this was though, Harry couldn't help but be touched that Lukas had come to him for help, that in itself was only adding to his determination to fix this. Though it did make him wonder why Lukas hadn't gone to Fenrir, he was the Alpha after all and he made a mental note to talk to his pack brother as soon as he could. 

FGHP

“Whoa, hey!” Theo shouted, as he managed to deftly managed to catch the wrist of third year Gryffindor who had gone to give Harry a shove as they were walking past them on the stairs. “Not smart,” Theo warned, quickly releasing the boy and letting him and his friends run off, before Clay or Harry decided to take more serious action.

“Urg, I am getting really sick of having to watch my back all the time,” Harry grumbled, as he watched the boy run off; it wasn't helping any that he was so tired, not having been able to get back to sleep after reading Lukas' letter that morning. 

They had just finished their last lesson of the day and were making their way down to the Entrance Hall where they were planning to meet Romy, Astoria and Luna. “Thanks for that though,” Harry added, giving Theo a grateful smile. If the boy had succeeded in what he had been planning then Harry was likely to have ended up falling down the stairs. 

“No problem,” Theo said with a shrug. There had be a fairly steady barrage of attacks, both verbal and physical, against all three of the pups, but most of it aimed at Harry; both he and Draco had become rather proficient at seeing it coming by this point and even better at stopping them. 

Clay seemed to be struggling with it most, however, his protective instincts sometimes almost overwhelming him. It was in part the memory of having bitten Seamus that was holding him back; he didn’t dare get into any kind of fight out of fear that something like that might happen again, but that was barely holding him back by a thread.

This was why the moment that they reached the Entrance Hall he pulled Romy into his arms, holding her close as he breathed in her scent, letting it calm him. He needed her more than ever now, he needed his whole family really but Romy was enough, he loved her deeply and that was never going to change. 

“What happened?” Astoria asked, looking between them and taking in the tense expression they all had.

“Some idiot tried to shove Harry again,” Theo told her as he pulled Luna into his side. He hadn’t actually said anything to his friends about what was happening between the two of them, but everyone seemed to have just accepted it none-the-less.

“Again?” Romy asked with a frown. She wasn’t liking how frequently these attacks were happening, she didn’t dare tell Harry and especially not Clayton that she had been the victim of a few attacks too. She didn’t trust that Clay wouldn’t track down and kill anyone that hurt her. 

“Yeah, it was just some snotty little third year,” Draco said dismissively. “And Theo stopped him before he could actually do anything anyway.”

“We’re in third year,” Astoria said with a scowl, gesturing between herself and Romy.

“Oh yes, so you are,” Draco said with a chuckle, throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading the group in the direction of the Great Hall. “So I suggest you don’t try to push Harry down any other stairs or Theo will have to send you running too.”

“Prat,” Astoria said, though she made no attempt to escape from under Draco’s arm as he led her towards the Slytherin table, their friends following behind. 

“Since when did I become the seventh wheel?” Harry asked with a snort as he looked around at his friends who all seemed to be pairing themselves off. He didn’t really mind at all though; Romy and Clay were perfect together, Theo and Luna just made some kind of very strange sense, and even Draco and Astoria were kind of adorable in their own way, even if they weren’t actually together, but it did make him miss Fenrir a lot. 

“Aww, well one more week and you can have your own cuddles,” Romy said with a teasing grin, as she and Clayton took seats at the table across from where Astoria and Draco had sat down.

“I’m having a damn sight more than cuddles,” Harry added with a salacious smirk. “Which is more than I can say about you lot,” he added, looking between the six of them as he took a seat next to Clayton. He was fairly certain that Romy and Clay weren’t doing anything yet, Draco and Astoria weren’t even together, and Luna and Theo hadn’t been together long at all.  

“You aren’t aware of the extent of my relationship, Harry,” Theo told him, Luna just smiling innocently, and helping herself to some dinner, from where she was sat next to him, apparently not going to say anything on the subject.

“Oh yeah,” Harry said sceptically, not believing for a minute that the two of them were actually sleeping together already. “Luna is far too sweet and innocent than to let you sleep with her that quickly,” he insisted. Theo opened his mouth to say something more to that, but they never found out what it was, because he was interrupted by Clayton.

“Oh geeze, here we go,” Clay grumbled at the sight of several owls winging their way towards them. The rest of the group turned to look up at where he had been looking, and could easily make out the numerous red envelopes that they were carrying.

“They must really hate you,” Draco said with a frown, as the parliament of owls headed their way. “Special delivery owls and everything,” he added, as they started dropping the letters onto the table in front of Harry. 

“I’m honoured,” Harry said dryly, as the pile slowly grew, more and more people around them turning to watch, “hatred that runs so deeply it can’t wait till morning for them to tell me.” He had been getting howlers every morning, along with the usual post, but it was a bit much to be getting them at dinner as well. 

“Just incinerate them,” Romy said with a sigh. “Though it looks like there is an actual letter in there too,” she added, pulling the note out from between the red envelopes and handing it over to Harry.

“What else would I do?” Harry asked, scowling at the letter in his hand. “Listen to them? Hell no; I don’t need to know how much people hate me,” he told her, incinerating the howlers with a casual wave of his wand and a muttered spell. “Though to be honest I’m not really hungry; think I might sneak away while everyone is eating and get a start on my homework and maybe not read this letter as it looks to be from Dumbledore.”

“Someone should go with you,” Clay said, not trusting the other students in the school not to take advantage of Harry being alone and undefended, and using it as a chance to attack him. 

“No, it’s fine,” Harry said, putting a hand on Clay’s shoulder as he got to his feet. “You stay and eat, I’ll be fine; most people are here anyway,” he pointed out, gesturing to the students around the hall. “I’ll meet you in the forest room.” 

FGHP

Thankfully Harry had been right, the corridors of the school were more or less empty as he made his way towards their forest room. He knew that if he opened the note he had received from Dumbledore then he would need to go and see the tedious old man; however, the more he tried not to think about it, the heavier the envelope seemed to be in his pocket. 

“Damn it all,” he cursed quietly, coming to a stop and looking around to make sure he really was alone. Seeing that he was, he pulled the letter out and opened it; sure enough, it pretty much said what he had expected. Dumbledore wanted to speak with him, and had instructed him to come to the headmaster’s study. 

He bit at his lower lip as he thought; he didn’t want to go, that much he knew beyond doubt, but he knew that he should. It was possible that the headmaster actually had something to talk to him about, something regarding the Horcruxes, something important. 

“Really can’t be bothered with this tonight,” Harry said to himself with a sigh, looking longingly in the direction of the forest room, thinking of just how wonderful it would be to ignore the letter and go straight there, do his homework and pretend to be normal. Harry knew that he couldn’t though, he wasn’t normal, he had a job to do. 

Hating how responsible he was being and wishing that he could be a little more reckless, Harry turned around and headed in the direction of the headmaster’s study, hating the elderly man more with every step he took in the opposite direction of the forest classroom. 

FGHP

Dumbledore had been waiting for an hour; he had expected Harry forty minutes ago at the latest. He was getting angry about this now, they had a job to do after all and when he demanded Harry come to him, he expected for the teenager to show up. There were still two horcruxes left and they needed a game plan about how they were going to find them.

The war was close to being won, the two horcruxes and then Tom himself, he could taste the victory, the praise and the admiration that would come with it, not to mention the satisfaction of seeing Harry dead, the last piece of the puzzle. It almost made all of the boy’s cheek and back chat worth it. Tonight, though, he had another matter to discuss with him.

“You are seriously starting to piss me off,” Harry said as he barged into the office, glaring at the headmaster venomously. 

“Good evening to you too,” the headmaster said tiredly. It was all he could do not to clench his fists and return the heated glare that the teenager was giving him; however, he reigned it in, controlling himself and instead just smiled sweetly at Harry as the young werewolf flopped down in a chair and propped his feet on the headmaster’s desk. 

“Don’t be all nice and fluffy, it doesn’t suit you,” Harry snapped, at his wit's end with everything today. The howlers, the other students attacking him without provocation and now a cosy chat with the headmaster, it was enough to make Harry want to lash out at the closest person to him and if that happened to be Dumbledore then so be it. 

“Very well,” Dumbledore said with a curt nod of his head. “Do you remember the Chamber I mention to you before, the one where Voldemort was revived?” he asked. 

Harry nodded his head. “Where Ginny Weasley died, the one you think can only be accessed with parseltongue?” he asked, wanting to make sure they were talking about the same place. 

“Yes,” the headmaster confirmed. “I was hoping you would consider accompanying me down there, to retrieve her body. I know things are complicated between yourself and Ronald, and I imagine that such a thing would go a long way to earn some good faith.”

“I’m not interested in any good faith towards him, not after the way he’s treated me and my pack,” Harry told him sharply, though his mind was already mulling over the other reasons he might want to go along with the headmaster's wishes. “But I’ll do it regardless because if it was my family that was down there I would hope that someone would find it in their hearts to help if they could.”

“You surprise me,” the headmaster hummed; he had wanted to do something to try and stop the fights between Harry and Ron, because they were causing problems throughout the school. “I thought that it would take more convincing than this,” he admitted.

“Well, some of us are actually capable of just doing the right thing occasionally,” Harry said through clenched teeth. He meant what he said, and was sure he would have done this even if he didn't need Dumbledore's help with Lukas, but he was also quite happy for the headmaster to remain oblivious to his ulterior motives. “Besides," Harry added, "I’m glad you keep underestimating me, it means that you really don’t know me well at all. I am more than just someone for you to use in your war.”

“So it would seem,” Dumbledore said with a rather patronising smile, nodding his head slightly. “Either way, I am sure the Weasley family will be most grateful for your assistance in returning their daughter to them.”

“They deserve the right to bury her properly,” Harry said bluntly, thinking of all the family he had never had a proper chance to say goodbye to; his mother, James, even his Dad, though thankfully he had not be dead like he had believed. He did feel sorry to the Weasley family, empathised with their loss; he might hate Ron, but he didn’t even know the others.

“Quite so,” Dumbledore said with a nod of his head. “I will of course need to make some arrangements, and I believe it would be best left until the weekend so…”

“The full moon is at the weekend,” Harry interrupted with a frown, sure that the headmaster was probably already aware of this. “If you want it to be a weekend, it will have to wait until the one after that.”

Dumbledore took a calming breath, not at all appreciating being interrupted but growing used to it from Harry. “Very well,” he agreed, “I shall make plans for us to go down there the weekend after next.” For one thing he wanted to speak with Arthur and warn him what he and Harry were going to do. 

“Great,” Harry said dismissively. “Can I go now?” he asked impatiently. He hadn’t wanted this meeting in the first place, and was keen to get out of there as quickly as possible; he was sure that he could use this to get Dumbledore to pull strings at the ministry, but he wanted to let the headmaster think that this favour was for free for a short while first, that way he could threaten to retract his offer to help if Dumbledore decided to be difficult.

“No, we need to discuss the remaining horcruxes,” Dumbledore said sternly. He understood that Harry didn’t really want to be there, to be honest he didn’t much want the teenager there either, but it was the only way they were going to win the war.

“Great, do you know any more about them than you did the last time?” Harry asked; if the headmaster genuinely had more to talk to him about then he wanted to hear it, but he was sceptical.

“No, not as such,” the old man admitted with a sigh. He wished he had more news to give but even with all they had learned with the discovery of locket, there wasn’t a great deal to go on.

“Then what is there to talk about?” Harry asked, swinging his feet off the desk and leaning forward in his seat to glare at the headmaster.

“Your dreams are the only clue we have as to their whereabouts…” Dumbledore pointed out with exasperation. 

“And I’ve told you every detail about them,” Harry insisted; he honestly didn’t know what else he could tell the headmaster. “If you have nothing more to add then we have nothing more to discuss, which means I’ll be leaving,” he added, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

However, he didn’t get more than a few steps before the headmaster spoke. “Harry, don’t be unreasonable,” Dumbledore said, standing up behind his desk. 

“Unreasonable? Seriously?!” Harry exclaimed, turning around to glare at the headmaster. “You can go and fuck yourself with your unreasonable. I just want to have a quiet life, do my homework, go to class, be with my mate and you,” he said angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at Dumbledore, “keep fucking that up. You took my dad away from me, you dragged me here, you’re poisoning my whole life and you think I’m being unreasonable?” he asked incredulously.

“I think that perhaps you need some rest,” Dumbledore said with a sigh, his hands resting on his desk, his eyes narrowed on the teenager. He really was most definitely not in the mood to deal with one of Harry’s temper tantrums. “Go and get some sleep,” he suggested firmly, “I’ll write you a note in regards to your homework, I’m sure you already know the material anyway.” 

“Don’t pretend like you’re doing me any favours,” Harry spat out venomously, ignoring the part of his brain that reminded him that the headmaster would be doing him a favour soon if all went well. “Though if you really want to let me recuperate and rest then we’ll all be going home for the full weekend," he added, thinking he might be able to really milk this after all. "I need to get away from this damn place for a while and if you give a damn about me, as you claim to, then you’re going to let us go.” 

The headmaster sighed, looking down at his desk for a moment, before glancing back up to see Harry watching him with determined eyes. “Very well,” he agreed. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Harry knew that Dumbledore's offer had been in jest but it was the opening he needed and he wasn't about to pass it up. "Just one more thing, seeing as we are doing each other favours and all that," the teenager said, looking the headmaster in the eye, and just about managing to keep the smugness from his face, "I was wondering if you would look into a case at the Ministry, regarding Lukas Faris..."

FGHP

“See, I told you he would be with Dumbledore,” Romy said to Clay, as she pointed out Harry’s name on the marauder’s map. He and Romy had been rather worried when they had got back to the Forest room and realised that Harry wasn’t there, but an educated guess, given the letter Harry had had at dinner, had clued Romy into where he had likely gone.

“Yeah, but without telling us,” Clay pointed out grumpily. Harry was supposed to have come back to the forest room and work on his homework, and he didn’t like that his friend had gone off on his own.

“But that was the point of the map,” Romy said tiredly, “so we could always find him. Look he’s on the move, I bet he’s going to see his Dad, he’s heading in that direction, why don’t we go and wait outside the hospital wing for him?”

“Yeah,” Clay said nodding in agreement. “Then I can lecture him about not telling us where he’s going,” he added decisively, heading for the door. 

“Clay, love, he’s been through enough today,” Romy said, grabbing Clay’s hand before he could get very far. “Let’s just let him have the time he clearly needed. Dealing with that horrid old man can’t be easy on him,” she pointed out, as she stepped closer and smiled up at him.

“Then he should let us help him,” Clay said unhappily, a scowl on his face. “It’s what we’re here for,” he reminded her. He just wanted to help Harry and didn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t let him.

“Harry looks after us as much as the Alpha does,” Romy pointed out, cuddling against Clay’s chest, his arms wrapping around her. “He’s part of the Alpha pair. Can you imagine the responsibility of that weighing down on him as well as everything else he has to deal with? Maybe we can cut him a break, just this once,” she suggested, smiling up at him once more.

“Always the voice of reason,” Clay said with a smile, pulling Romy into a sweet kiss, holding her close as he deepened the kiss, revelling in the fact that she was his; he wasn’t ever going to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	83. Micha's New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micha does his utmost to convince Damon that him having a job is a good idea. The impending full moon is on everyone's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a surprise update for you all, in celebration of Charmee's birthday. Your unwavering support of us and our story from so early on has warmed our hearts. Thank you and (a very slightly belated) Happy Birthday.

“Damn it,” Damon cursed as he went over some of the paperwork from his bar, The Blue Moon. Getting rid of the two members of staff who had been fiddling the books to their benefit was all very well and good but now the place was very short staffed and Jenna was struggling to cope.

 

“What’s wrong, marshmallow?” Micha asked, sinking down next to his mate and placing a few soft kisses to Damon's jaw, hoping to distract him from whatever was stressing him out.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Damon said with a sigh, dropping the paperwork on to the ground and dragging Micha onto his lap. He might have been stressed and have almost no time to spare, but he would always make time for his mate.

 

“Tell me,” Micha pleaded sweetly, his fingers playing with the button’s on the dominant male’s shirt, undoing them very slowly and deliberately, while never breaking their eye contact.

 

“It’s nothing, staffing at that The Blue Moon; we’ve recruited one new member but we need another,” Damon said with a sigh, knowing where this conversation would now be going.

 

“You know you have a viable candidate right here,” Micha said as he almost fully exposed his mate’s chest, one hand reaching inside of Damon’s shirt to play with one nipple, “one that is ready” he said, kissing his mate's chest, “and willing,” he added, placing another kiss there, this time closer to Damon’s other nipple, “to do just about anything to get the job.”

 

Damon had closed his eyes as his mate assaulted him with pleasurable sensations, knowing that there was nothing he wouldn’t give to have his mate keep touching him in this way, or in fact any way.

 

“I don’t know…” Damon said, he had his reservations and he wasn’t sure he wanted his submissive working in a bar, not even his. He wanted to make sure that Micha was safe and loved, and out of trouble, which wasn’t always guaranteed when working in that environment.

 

“But it would make me very grateful,” Micha said, kissing his way up to Damon’s neck, pressing kisses to the dominant's jaw. He really wanted a chance to have a job, and he was sure he would be able to sway Damon to seeing things his way.

 

“If I gave you the job… how would you show me your gratitude?” Damon asked, moaning softly at the feel of his mate’s lips against his skin. He wouldn’t really deny Micha the job if he wanted it this much, but if his mate was willing to ‘earn’ the position then he was happy to let him.

 

“I’m sure that I can think of something you’d like,” Micha said, suckling gently upon the dominant's neck, placing a small purpling mark there. He did so enjoy marking his mate in this way.

 

“Not in the clearing,” Callie said to them rather sternly. The last thing any of them needed was for Damon and Micha to start going at it, poor little Niko certainly didn’t need to see that. He was only ten years old after all, they were all going to have to be a little more careful about where they chose to fornicate.

 

“Ew, gross,” Robin said, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of the two men groping at each other. She was particularly disgusted by the soft groans of pleasure that the older of the two were making. She didn’t get what two men would want with one another when women like herself were available. She thought that two guys together was the most vile thing ever and she certainly didn’t want to be watching it.

 

“Oh shut up, you conceited little whore,” Micha snapped, turning to glare at the sixteen year old. The last thing he wanted to hear was the self obsessed little girl make comments about him and his mate. He wanted to make it very clear that he wasn’t going to put up with her being nasty about the fact he liked men.

 

“Micha,” Damon warned, not wanting to see his submissive get into a fight. They all had enough issues with the tempers of the dominant wolves without the submissives starting fights amongst themselves as well.

 

“Sorry,” he said at once, not wanting to destroy the mood between the two of them; he really wanted to vanish off into the woods for a while with his mate and enjoy some alone time with him. “Maybe you should punish me,”  Micha suggested hopefully, wanting to get them back on track for some rather intimate fun.

 

“Oh trust me, I’m going to,” Damon said with a low growl as he pulled Micha down into a deep and passionate kiss, wanting to show just how in the mood he was, the dominant thrust his hips upwards so that his growing erection rubbed against that of his mate.

 

“Not in the clearing,” Callie repeated rather pointedly as she threw a spoon at them so that she could be sure that she got their attention. “Off with you, fornicate somewhere that isn’t near the food,” she said, though she gave them a fond smile as she did. She wanted to make some kind of joke about it making her feel a little sick to her stomach; however, she didn’t want to encourage Robin to make such snide remarks, not when her thoughts on same sex relationships were very clear.

 

“Yeah, because we wouldn’t want come in the dinner,” Micha said cheekily as Damon got to his feet, pulling the submissive up too.

 

“Micha!” Callie exclaimed, actually a little shocked that he would say such a thing; she was half sure that he was deliberately winding Robin up. It wasn’t that she didn’t think the sixteen year old deserved it, it was more that she didn’t want to encourage any of them to hate each other, they were meant to be a pack, united, not squabbling.

 

“Love you, Callie,” Micha said as Damon lifted him up, into his arms, the submissive grinning from his mate’s arms. He felt as if he was safe from anything when Damon held him in this way, nothing could touch him when he was in his mate’s arms, not even Robin and her horrid views on everyone around her.

 

“It’s okay, Sis, I’ll make sure he learns his lesson,” Damon said with a wink in the direction of his sister who couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She did love the two of them very much, though sometimes she found herself a little exasperated with their antics.

 

“I’m sure you will,” Callie said sceptically, knowing exactly how Damon was going to be teaching Micha a lesson. She had been meaning to talk to them about the amount of time the two of them spent alone in the forest. Now that she was pregnant it was all she could think about and how badly timed it was. She didn’t want Micha falling pregnant just yet; the pack might not be able to cope with two pregnant submissives, not while the war was still raging and there was so much weight on Harry’s shoulders.

 

Damon couldn’t help but laugh a little at his little sister as he carted Micha off into the forest and away from the others so that they could have some private time together. Micha couldn’t help himself either it seemed as he was giggling manically by the time Damon put him down on his own two feet, somewhere in the forest that was well away from the others.

 

“You are in big trouble,” Damon said, though his tone was one that suggested Micha to be in a rather different kind of trouble than usual, this time it was the pleasurable kind.

 

“I was hoping that I might be,” Micha said with a small smile, worrying his bottom lip as he looked at his dominant mate with wide, lust filled purple eyes. He knew what he wanted but asking for it and then convincing his mate that he was ready was something else entirely.

 

Damon chuckled deeply, as he slowly stepped forward, gently pushing Micha backwards a few paces until his back pressed against a tree. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked fondly, threading his fingers with Micha’s as he leaned down for a kiss.

 

It surprised Micha to find that he wasn’t scared. He didn’t have the best track record with trees, not after… but he didn’t want to think about that and with Damon so close, touching him in a way that only Damon could, Micha felt completely at ease. He returned the kiss with vigour, rather enjoying the feeling of his dominant pressing him against the rough bark of the tree.

 

Breaking the kiss, Damon dropped to his knees in front of his mate, looking up at him as he reached for the submissive's trousers. Micha watched, holding his breath as Damon slowly popped open his trousers, pushing them down enough to free his growing erection. The submissive couldn’t take his eyes off his mate as Damon, without breaking their eye contact, took Micha’s length into his mouth.

 

“Damon!” Micha exclaimed, rather taken aback by the suddenness of it, moaning happily and threading the fingers through his dominant's hair as Damon sucked a little, teasing him quickly to hardness.

 

It was possibly the hottest thing that Micha had ever seen, watching intently as Damon took him fully into his mouth. If his dominant kept up the pace then this wasn’t going to last very long at all and Micha had plans for what he wanted to happen. Damon had been bottoming to him for a while now but over the past few days it was all Micha could think about, feeling his mate inside of him. His body somehow just needed it and he couldn’t explain the urge.

 

“Stop,” Micha begged a little breathlessly, pulling gently on Damon’s hair. “Please, or I’m going to come…”

 

“That is the point trouble,” Damon said as he released his hold upon his lover’s erection, looking up at him with a smirk. “I want you to come and then I want you to come again and again, as many times as you can handle it.”

 

“I want you to come too…. inside of me,” Micha said a little hesitantly, not taking his eyes off his mate, wanting to see his reaction. This was what he wanted and he didn’t know how else to tell his mate as much, without stating it so explicitly.

 

At this Damon stopped, sitting back on his heels a little, and looking at Micha as if he had lost his mind. “Don’t tease,” the dominant said as he got to his feet, one hand clasping at Micha’s cheek, their eyes meeting, a desperation in Damon’s that turned Micha on massively.

 

To hear these words out of his submissive’s lips now was like music to Damon’s ears. This was something that he wanted, desperately so. The first and only time that he had topped Micha had felt as though he were the luckiest man on the planet. He wanted to feel that again; however, he was more than prepared to wait for as long Micha needed.  

 

“Not teasing,” Micha promised, pressing himself forward against his mate’s chest. “I want this,” he said earnestly.

 

“This isn’t about the job is it?” Damon asked, feeling a little concerned that Micha was pushing himself too quickly. “Because you can have that, if it is what you want,” he promised him. He wanted this, but only if it was truly what Micha wanted too, he didn’t want Micha to be even a little bit pressured. “I don’t want you to think that you have to use your body to buy…”

 

“I know,” Micha interrupted, leaning up to press his lips against the dominant's, cutting Damon off. He was happy at the news that Damon was going to give him the job, but that was made entirely insignificant by how much he wanted his mate at that moment. “I want this,” he repeated seriously.

 

Damon didn’t have to be told twice, wrapping his arms around Micha, holding him close as he kissed him again for all he was worth. He loved Micha more than he could find words to say, and so he was determined to show him. “Promise me you’re ready,” Damon said, pulling back from their kiss, remembering all that Micha had told him after last time. “Promise me that you’re doing this because you want it, not because you want the job or you think it’ll make me happy.”

 

“I promise,” Micha said earnestly, looking Damon in the eye. “You have no idea just how much I’ve wanted this for the past few days,” he tried to explain. Recently he had just felt the overwhelming need to take up the role that he felt he was meant to have in their relationship. It felt uncomfortable for Micha to top all of the time and even though their sex life was amazing, neither of them ever complaining, it just didn’t sit right with Micha that he wasn’t being a true submissive to his mate and he desperately wanted to change that.

 

Micha would never voice any of this to Damon, he didn’t want for Damon to think that he was doing this for the wrong reasons after all. More than anything though he wanted to be a Dad one day; not a mum, that was far too feminine, but he would still have to be the one to carry their children and to do that he had to get over this fear of submitting, especially when the person he was submitting to was Damon. He knew that Damon would never hurt him, not ever. “I need to feel you inside of me,” Micha insisted.

 

Damon nodded at that, understanding what his mate meant. “I won’t hurt you,” he promised, not wanting for Micha to be anxious; they had done this before, but only once, and even that had left the submissive a little freaked out. “I want you sure,” he said firmly, looking for any sign of doubt.

 

He had wanted to make sure that Micha was ready and not doing this because he wanted something. Damon never wanted Micha to use his body to get what he wanted, he wanted for the submissive to ask. Sex was not a weapon nor was it a negotiating point, it was something they shared to be closer, intimate with one another, it was certainly not a bargaining tool.

 

“I’m sure,” Micha assured him with certainty. There really was no doubt in his mind at this point, there was nothing that he had wanted more.  

 

At this Damon took Micha at his word, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Damon wasn’t sure how Fenrir had managed to deny Harry contact but it was something he wasn’t strong enough to do with Micha. His hands were prying at the submissive’s clothing, as they kissed, Micha’s hands clinging to the top of his jeans.

 

Micha moaned happily, pressing his body against Damon’s once more, his exposed erection pressing against his mate; his dominant's arms tightened around him, and he was able to relax into Damon's arms, trusting his mate to take care of him. It had been easier than Micha had first assumed, convincing Damon to claim him again; he had thought that the dominant would have been more resistant to the idea seeing as he had admitted after the last time that he hadn’t been ready to take that step.

 

“Take me, please,” Micha whimpered against Damon’s lips, barely breaking their kiss, his entire body trembling, though it wasn’t with nerves, it was with excitement.

 

“I will,” Damon promised, pulling Micha’s top up over the submissive’s head. He never wanted for Micha to be hurt and would kill anyone that tried. He was going to show his mate that things could be amazing, explosively so, and he was going to do that by giving his young submissive as many orgasms as he was able to have before the day was out.

 

“Love you,” Micha gasped, as Damon’s kisses moved down to his jaw, one of his arms over the dominant's shoulders. These words had never been more true, he was sure that he fell deeper in love with his mate every day.

 

Micha already felt about ready to explode. All it would take would be for Damon to touch him in just the right place and he would. The submissive was sure that his mate knew this because Damon teased around all of the sensitive spots he knew drove Micha wild, pushing him to the edge but never toppling him over.

 

Slipping his hands beneath Damon’s shirt, Micha pushed it off of his shoulders, wanting for his dominant mate to be just as naked as he was. Damon’s chest was always a sight worth seeing and it was one that Micha liked to admire frequently.

 

“Love you too,” Damon said as he reached his hand down between them, taking a firm hold in Micha’s already leaking erection; he could feel how close his mate was and was determined to have him come once before they even really started anything else.

 

Micha groaned as he clung to his mate, his hips shifting in rhythm with the movement of Damon’s hand over his length. The dominant held him close, nibbling at his jaw, a low possessive growl rumbling in Damon’s throat, close to Micha’ ear; the sound was enough, combined with all the other sensations, to tip him over, and with a gasped moan, he felt like he exploded, coming suddenly between their bodies

 

“Sorry,” Micha gasped as his head spun with his sudden orgasm, “I couldn’t stop it…”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Damon said as he raised his hand to his lips and licked some of the come off with his tongue, never breaking the eye contact between them as he did this. “Trust me there is going to be a lot more before we’re done.”

 

“As long as I feel your come inside of me,” Micha said as Damon pushed the submissive’s jeans down so that they were to his knees and at this point Micha helped by wiggling until they were all the way to the ground. “Your turn,” Micha said as he reached for Damon’s trousers, wanting to touch his mate in the most intimate way.

 

“You will,” Damon promised, as Micha undid his jeans and pushed them down over his hips, letting the clothing fall to the ground around his ankles. “Soon,” he added with a smirk as he stepped out of them, leaving himself completely naked.

 

Though the thought of coming inside his mate reminded him that they would need to cast a contraceptive spell, because as much as he wanted children with his mate, he didn’t think that now was the right time for that, and it was certainly something they would have to discuss a great deal more first. “Micha,” he said gently as he manoeuvred the two of them to the ground, “I am going to cast a short term contraceptive spell,” he explained, not wanting to alarm his mate with sudden unexpected magic.

 

Micha stared up at his mate who was now leaning over him, as he lay down, and opened his mouth to protest, but he knew Damon was right, they needed to cast it; he wasn’t ready for that, even if a big part of him crooned at the very idea. “Okay,” he said, nodding his head firmly.

 

Damon leaned down and captured Micha’s lips in a kiss; he hadn’t missed the way that his mate had hesitated before agreeing, but that was a discussion for another time. It was nice to know that Micha seemed to want children, even now when it wasn’t the best time for them. “If you’re not sure…”

 

“No, I mean I want children but we shouldn’t risk it, not yet,” Micha said, knowing that his mate was right, they needed to use the spell. Damon closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss; hearing his submissive openly state that he wanted children was definitely a turn on for Damon.

 

“Merlin, I want you so much,” Damon said with a low throaty growl, one hand fisting gently in Micha’s blond hair, needing to be close to his mate in every way possible.

 

“Then have me,” Micha said, his breath catching in his throat. He could feel just how horny Damon was and it sent a thrill through Micha to know that he had been the one to make Damon that way.

 

The dominant male didn’t need telling twice, he began to kiss his way down his mate’s chest, grateful that he had thought to bring lube with him out into the forest. He tended to keep some in his jean pocket… just in case… for emergencies. He was also fairly certain that when Harry was around, Fenrir did exactly the same.

 

As much as he wanted this to last, Damon knew that he was too excited and he wanted it too much for it to last as long as he would have liked. He was on the verge of coming already and needed to take a moment to calm himself down. Kneeling between his submissive’s spread legs, Damon proceeded to watch his mate as he leisurely stroked the submissive’s cock with one hand, as the other reached for where his jeans had fallen.

 

As much as he wanted Micha, craved to be inside of him, there was no way he was going to allow himself to harm him. Damon was going to make sure that Micha was fully prepared and hopefully make him come several more times too. It was a little awkward doing it with only one hand, but he soon had his wand and the lube in hand and discarded the jeans, dropping his wand by his side and turning his full attention back to his highly aroused mate.

 

“Quit teasing,” Micha whispered breathlessly, his back arching and his fingers digging into the ground as the dominant pleasured him. The tip of his erection was a little sensitive from where he had come already so very recently and he couldn’t help but groan with pleasure that bordered on pain as Damon’s thumb brushed over the sensitive tip.

 

“Not teasing… much,” Damon said, as he uncapped the lube and added a little to the submissive’s erection, picking up the pace, caused Micha to bite down on his bottom lip with the increased sensation. “I want to hear you,” the dominant said, leaning over the submissive, to give Micha a brief kiss before his mate could do too much damage to his lip.

 

“In me,” Micha pleaded; his whole body felt like it was craving Damon’s touch, but he knew exactly where he wanted to feel his mate, what he wanted to do and he was far too aroused to bother with any kind of subtly.

 

“Not yet, trouble,” Damon said with a deep chuckle, loving how much Micha wanted this, but not about to rush the experience any more than they needed to.

 

“Please,” Micha begged, “I want to feel you, I want your fingers inside me, please.” He wanted so much more than that, but he knew he would need to be prepared a bit more before he could take his mate’s cock; but his fingers would be a good start, because he needed something in him now.

 

Damon groaned at those words, because he wanted that too and it was taking all his willpower to keep his self control intact. Seeing Micha writhing beneath him was seriously erotic, the sounds the submissive was making just adding to it. He wasn’t going to deny his mate for long that was for sure.

 

Pulling back completely, Damon leaned back to fully appreciate the sight of his highly aroused and naked mate as he squirted lube on to his index and middle fingers. Micha was leaning up just enough to watch him with wide, lustful purple eyes.

 

“Ready?” Damon asked, giving his mate an out, but silently pleading for him to want this; he had no idea how he would hold back now if Micha did change his mind, but he would find a way.

 

“More than,” Micha said seriously, teasing his bottom lip as Damon reached down and pressed a single digit against his entrance, circling it before gently pressing forward. “More,” he instructed as it pushed inside; it felt so good but it just wasn’t enough.

 

Micha bore down upon the single digit, needing to feel more. He knew that it could feel good, Damon had shown him once before but he had forgotten just how amazing it could feel. Micha wondered whether the two of them could just stay out in the forest indefinitely, simply pleasuring each other for the rest of their lives.

 

“Patience, trouble, I’m not going to hurt you,” Damon chastised lightly, continuing to move the single digit, already feeling Micha relaxing into it more; it wasn’t long at all before he was pressing a second finger in alongside the first, causing the submissive to whimper happily.

 

“So good,” Micha told him, the encouragement spurring Damon on to pick up the pace, wrapping his other hand around Micha’s achingly hard erection as he pushed his fingers into his mate, spreading them a little to stretch him. The sounds the submissive was making, the way his whole body was writhing, made it perfectly clear just how close he was again already.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Damon told him, his own erection hard and leaking pre-come, despite being completely untouched.

 

Listening to his mate, Micha let out a low, pleasured groan of utter contentment at feeling his mate inside him, but it wasn’t close to being enough. He had thought that it might be when he couldn’t feel his mate inside him at all but now he knew that it would never be enough, not until he could feel his mate fully sheathed inside of him.

 

“More,” Micha pleaded, “please more.” His fingers were digging into the ground beneath him, as he pushed his whole body down, taking his mate deeper inside him with each thrust of Damon’s hand. It all felt so right, even the slight burn of that stretch, but he still needed to feel more.

 

Damon smiled, adding a third finger and watching as his submissive gave a quiet gasp of surprise at the sensation as the dominant stretched out his younger lover, preparing him for the ‘more’ that he desperately wanted, needed.

 

The submissive was bearing down upon the fingers inside of him, gasps of need coming from between his lips as be begged for more. His back arched, unable to hold back the scream of pleasure as Damon hooked one of his fingers round and brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. The sensation was enough to send him toppling over the edge, come splattering across his chest and Damon’s hand.

 

“No,” Micha said as he rode out his second orgasm, Damon having withdrawn his fingers from within his mate knowing that it was time for more. It was something that he was looking forward to a great deal, the thought of being inside of his mate almost enough to make him come. Almost.

 

“Yes,” Damon said, grabbing his wand and quickly casting the contraceptive spell. He coated his erection with lube, wanting to make it easy as possible on his submissive. “I love you, Micha,” he said, as he leaned over his mate, looking into his eyes as he lined himself up and shifted his hips forward.

 

The submissive was still tight, and it took a moment but soon the tip of his erection pressed inside. Micha gasped as he was stretched open around his mate’s length, and was glad when Damon gave him a moment to relax into it, without even needing to be asked. It burned a little, but it felt right at the same time, and there was no panic, no fear, and he was just completely mesmerised by the sight of his dominant above him, and the feel of Damon inside him.

 

He nodded his head, and Damon slowly pushed forward again, moving further inside Micha. One of the dominant's hands was resting on the younger man’s slender hip and helping to pull the two of them closer together as Damon sunk himself deeper into Micha’s arse.

 

“Yes, Damon,” Micha moaned, trying to spread his legs more in the hope of taking his mate deeper still. This was what he had needed, only he needed it faster and harder; he needed to be claimed.

 

“Mine,” Damon growled, as he pulled back a little, only to thrust back in more forcefully. “You’re mine.” Micha cried out, a wordless sound of happiness; his mate felt huge inside him, but that was all the better, particularly as his dominant started to move in earnest.

 

“Yes, yours,” Micha agreed, wanting to close his eyes and revel in the pleasure of the sensations, but not wanting to miss a second of the gorgeous sight above him. Damon’s skin was flushed and had a sheen of sweat that just attenuated the shape of his muscular body. He felt so safe beneath his mate, even while spread so openly and impaled on his length. “Yours,” he said again, the word a rough whisper, as his mate claimed him.

 

“So close,” Damon told him; he had been close even before he had been inside the bliss that was his mate, and he wrapped his hand around Micha’s erection, that had come back with full force. He started to stroke his submissive’s cock, keeping pace with his thrusts, Micha moaning happily each time he pressed against the bundle of nerves inside him.

 

“Yes,” Micha agreed a little desperately. He too was surprisingly close given his two recent climaxes, but more than anything he wanted to feel his mate come inside him; he needed it.

 

Wrapping his legs around Damon’s waist, Micha pulled his mate closer inside of him. The dominant was buried as deep as he could go, rolling his hips into his submissive, Micha’s hands going to clench at his mate’s arms, nails digging into soft flesh at the intensity of the feeling.

 

When Micha clenched around his mate it was enough to send Damon over the edge, grunting out his release, spilling his load into the submissive. He came hard, the feeling intense as if he hadn’t come in months, which simply wasn’t the case, not with how keen Micha had been to disappear off into the forest recently.

 

He held himself deep inside, continuing to stroke his mate’s erection, and it was only a matter of moments before he felt Micha clamping down around him, coming over his hand with a scream of pure pleasure. He loved their sex life, but there was something instinctively right and satisfying about coming inside his beautiful mate; and from the way that Micha was looking at him as he rode out his own orgasm, he thought his submissive agreed.

 

A few moments of silence stretched out between the two as they caught their breath, Damon’s knot forming inside of his submissive; he watched his submissive closely as it did, smiling softly when there was no sign of panic or fear. They were both breathing heavily, trying to regain control of themselves. Damon, not having had three orgasms in the space of half an hour or so, was the first to recover, scooping Micha into his arms and sitting up with him, still firmly inside of the younger man.

 

Leaning back against a tree, Damon wrapped himself around Micha as much as possible while the submissive straddled his lap. The younger man was resting his head against his shoulder, nuzzling into the dominant's neck affectionately.

 

“After that performance I would say you definitely have the job,” Damon said affectionately. His hands were trailing through sweat slicked blond hair, stroking it affectionately as he removed a couple of leaves that had got caught in it. He was so proud of his mate, for how far he had come in the last few months, how far they had both come together.

 

“Wow, well I hope I don’t have to do that at the bar,” Micha said softly, and Damon could feel his mate smiling against his neck. The thought, however, was not one that made him smile, in fact quite the opposite, it ignited a fire in his belly that made him want to punch something. As it was his grip around his mate tightened, feeling more than ever the urge to give his mate the mating mark.

 

“I would kill any man that tried,” Damon growled possessively. He hated the idea of anyone with his mate, Micha was his and only his. He never wanted to share his precious submissive with anyone else.

 

“I like it when you go all possessive,” Micha said lustily, “it’s making me hard again,” he said, rocking forward a little, moaning as Damon’s knot came into contact with the sensitive spot inside of him. At this, Damon couldn’t help but chuckle, his mate’s eyes were wide and dilated to the point that his pupils were lost to a sea of brilliant amethyst.

 

“Can you go for round two?” Damon asked, feeling that Micha was already growing hard was making him want to go all over again, regardless of the fact that his knot was only just starting to subside. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said as Micha lifted his head so that he could place a soft kiss to his mate’s lips.

 

“If you’re more gentle I can,” Micha said truthfully. It wasn’t that Damon had been rough the first time but he wasn’t used to it but he was sure he would be able to go again if Damon was a little more gentle than he had been the round before.

 

“Good, because I need you,” Damon said, his voice a low throaty growl at this point as Micha rocked his hips, his mate still inside of him and the sensation of it was driving Damon insane.

 

“You always need me,” Micha said with a smile, gazing into his lover’s eyes affectionately, “just like I always need you,” he added in a whisper as he closed the distance between them and kissed his dominant mate for all he was worth.

 

FGHP

 

“So are you actually coming to Quidditch practice this week?” Draco asked, as he dropped himself into a seat next to Harry at breakfast on Friday morning.

 

“Assuming nothing else unexpected comes up,” Harry told him with a smile at his friend. He knew he missed quite a few practices, and did feel a bit bad about that, so he was going to do his best to make it to this one. “We’re not going home until the morning, so I’ll be there,” he promised.

 

“Yeah, talking of you going home, did you talk to whoever it was you were going to talk to about the cabinet?” Draco asked, remembering that it was a werewolf who Harry had said would be able to help them; it just made sense that it would be one of Harry’s pack.

 

“No, I thought it was a conversation better had in person, but I will this weekend,” Harry assure him. “Don’t worry, we’ll get it fixed.”

 

“Please don’t forget, it’s important,” Draco said earnestly, looking Harry in the eye. He was feeling desperate in his attempts to repair the cabinet and he was trusting Harry to help him now.

 

“Draco, I swear to you, I won’t forget,” Harry promised, reaching out and squeezing the blond’s hand in his own. “I know how important it is to you, to your family,” he said quietly, “I’ll help you, I promise,” he said with a smile.

 

“Fuck,” they heard Theo mutter across from them and they turned to look to see what had happened. He was reading over a letter that had just arrived and he wasn’t looking best pleased.

 

“Theodore?” Luna asked with mild concern, looking at her boyfriend with curiosity from where she was sat next to him.

 

“I have to go,” he said, stuffing the letter into his pocket and getting to his feet. He was looking entirely flustered as he hurried out of the Great Hall. Luna was looking confused by what had just happened but grabbed her bag and went to follow him.

 

“What’s with them?” Clay asked, watching with confusion as the two of them headed for the door. His focus had been on Romy, so it had been rather a surprise when they had suddenly stood up and left.

 

“It was a letter from his parents,” Daphne said, having recognised the crest that had been on the envelope. She had seen Theo get enough letters from his parents over the years she had known him, and seen the crest in the lessons her father had given about magical families enough times, to recognise it easily.

 

“I’ll talk to him,” Draco said with a sigh, pushing his breakfast away and going to get to his feet; however, Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm.

 

“Before you go,” Harry said quietly, “I might have an idea about your family, for once we get the cabinet fixed.” It was something that he had been mulling over, knowing that Narcissa and Brax would need somewhere safe to go when they got out of Malfoy Manor, and it wasn’t like he was using the Ingleton house at the moment; he thought that his Dad would have wanted Narcissa to use it.

 

“Thanks,” Draco said mindlessly as he grabbed his bag and went after Theo and Luna. He appreciated the thought, but at that moment he wanted to catch up with Theo and find out what his parents had said; however, it was something he made a mental note to talk to Harry about later.

 

“Should we go and make sure they are okay or something?” Clay asked, looking unsure of himself.

 

“No, let’s leave Draco and Luna to talk to him first,” Romy said with a shake of her head; she was worried about Theo, who was normally surprisingly open for a Slytherin, but she thought it was best that his best friend and girlfriend were the ones who tried to talk to him.

 

“Hey, look, Theo wasn’t the only one to get mail,” Romy said, pointing over to the teacher’s table, where Remus was blushing bright red at the fact there was a small gift in front of him.

 

“Must be his birthday,” Harry said with a pensive frown. “I wish he had told us.” He felt a little guilty that he had been so wrapped up in his own issues that he hadn’t known, after all Remus was meant to be part of his pack, it was something he was just supposed to know.

 

“That looks like mum’s handy work,” Romy said recognizing the paper the gift was wrapped in; it had been the same that had been used at Christmas too. “Maybe we could get him a cake or something later on, after class.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile, nodding in agreement “I think he deserves it.” Doing this wouldn’t make up for the fact that he had failed in his role as the Alpha’s mate by not knowing something like this but it would at least go part way to make up for that fact.

 

“I’m up for that, any excuse for cake,” Clayton said with a grin. He could see that Harry was a little preoccupied with something but there were so many things that Clay knew were going on in his head that he didn’t dare ask. Romy seemed happy and despite everything he thought he might be as well. It was rare that they could just be content so Clay decided that he was going to enjoy it.

 

FGHP

 

All of them frozen to the bone, the Slytherin Quidditch team trudged back towards the castle. Pucey had made them practice until Harry caught the snitch several times over, apparently wanting to make sure that he was still up to scratch after missing so many practices.

 

No one was exactly unhappy though, and Harry in particular was feeling pretty pleased with himself, plus he didn’t really feel the sting of the cold. Draco thought it was rather nice to see his friend so jubilant, though he knew that it had very little to do with the fact they had just had Quidditch practice and everything to do with the fact that he would be returning to his pack for the full moon in the morning.

 

Romy and Clay were waiting in the Entrance Hall for them, though they had been a little involved in one another when the others had walked in and they had had to break apart fairly quickly, Romy flushing a bright scarlet, though Clayton didn’t seem to be very embarrassed at all.

 

On the step next to the couple was a boxed up birthday cake, ready for their trip to see Professor Lupin. Harry could help but laugh a little bit at how tussled his pack siblings looked; he thought that it was really cute that they were so wrapped up in each other.

 

“How was practice?” Clay asked, before Harry could get out the comment he was clearly about to make about the state that he and Romy were currently in. As adorable as he thought the blush on Romy’s cheeks was, he wasn’t going to let Harry embarrass her any further just there.

 

“Cold, very cold,” Draco declared a little bitterly, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up a little bit quicker now that they were back inside the castle. It might be early march but winter was stubbornly hanging on still, particularly when you had the wind chill from being up on a broom.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in detention, Clay?” Harry asked, with a confused expression on his face, as he remembered his friend’s standing detention with McGonagall for the attack on Ron. They had planned to go to see Remus after practice, but the detention had slipped his mind until that point.

 

“Skipped it,” Clay said with a shrug. “McGonagall with have to find her pleasure somewhere else. I did send her flowers though, beautiful tulips just like Flitwick recommended, with a card to explain that I wasn’t standing her up or anything.”

 

“Gross,” Romy said, scrunching up her nose in distaste, and not sure whether or not to believe that Clay had actually sent the head of Gryffindor house flowers; she wouldn’t put it past him. “Do you really have to talk as if you’re dating her? She must be a hundred and eighty or something.”

 

“You guys coming down to the dormitory for a while?” Draco asked, wanting to change the subject from anyone dating their transfiguration teacher. He found the mental image rather disturbing.

 

“Actually, we have somewhere to be,” Harry shrugged apologetically. “It’s Professor Lupin’s birthday so we’re going to take him some cake.”

 

“And Clay’s probably going to eat it all,” Romy said with a fond smile to her boyfriend. She was going to have to talk to Clay before they went home, they were becoming more and more affectionate with one another and she wasn’t sure that her father was ready to see that.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Draco said with a small laugh, not doubting Romy for a moment. He bid farewell to his friends before heading off towards the Slytherin common room leaving Harry, Clay and Romy alone.

 

“We should go,” Romy said, picking up the cake. “We have an early start tomorrow after all, we don’t want to be tired, well I’m sure Harry doesn’t, not with the extracurricular activities that he has planned.”

 

“Now who’s being gross,” Clay said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as the three of them started up the marble staircase. Clay linked his hand with Romy’s as they walked, heading in the direction of Remus’ office.

 

Harry laughed; he was definitely looking forward to those activities, no matter how much they disturbed Clayton. “You’re just jealous because you won’t be getting anything for the whole weekend,” he teased, trying not to grin too much at that.

 

“What do you mean?” Clay asked, turning to look at him with genuine confusion. He knew that he and Romy wouldn’t be having sex or anything, but he didn’t think that Romy was going to deny him what they had at the moment.

 

“No cuddles, no kisses, nothing,” Harry said with a little giggle, finding quite amusing that Clay hadn’t worked that much out for himself, “not if you want to keep your balls intact anyway. There is no way that Jenson is letting you anywhere near her while we’re at home,” he pointed out.

 

Clay stared at his friend as though he had just said something truly scandalous, before turning to his girlfriend. “Romy?” Clayton whined, “that’s not true is it?”

 

“Well…” Romy said, giving him an apologetic half smile. She knew that he wasn't’ going to like it, but while she had told her mother the truth about their relationship, and had implied to her Dad that there was something between her and Clay, she didn’t think that kissing and cuddling in front of the Beta wolf was going to be good for Clay’s health.

 

“Oh, come on, like we have to pretend we’re not together?” Clay asked, sounding rather frustrated by this. He didn’t want to have to pretend anything of the like, and was a little offended that Romy would ask him to; though he understood the reasons behind it, it didn’t mean he liked it at all.

 

“No, not at all!” Romy assured him, not wanting Clay to get any ideas about her being ashamed of him or something of the like. “Just... maybe tone it down a little in front of my Dad?” she suggested.

 

“Sorry I brought it up,” Harry said with a frown, not realising that it was going to actually be a serious issue between his pack siblings. He certainly didn’t want to be causing problems in their relationship. “I didn’t mean to cause an argument.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Harry,” Romy said with an apologetic smile, handing the cake over to Harry for him to hold. “I needed to talk to him about this anyway,” she added before stopping Clay, turning him so that they were facing one another. Harry stood back, feeling a little awkward and very much like a third wheel. “Clay, you know that I love you and I would very much like to keep you intact, every inch of you, so that when we do… you know, you’re fully functioning.”

 

“That was a mental image I really didn’t need,” Harry said as Romy giggled a little at the horrified expression on her boyfriend’s face, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“You never told me that you love me before,” Clay said, a little bewildered.

 

“Yes I did, you were just too worked up to hear me,” Romy said smiling fondly and shaking her head at him a little, and not at all surprised that Clay hadn’t even noticed the last time she had said it. “It’s okay, you big cheese ball, just remember that I really don’t want my dad to kill, maim or castrate you this weekend, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Clay said a little vaguely, feeling a little nauseous at the very idea of Jenson doing any of those things. “Yeah, okay, hands off except in private,” he agreed, with a nod of his head.

 

“Erm, can we go give the birthday boy his cake now?” Harry asked, from where he was still stood a few paces away, trying to deliberately ignore the way that Clay and Romy were looking at each other at that moment.

 

“And if I want something other than cake?” Clay asked with a salacious smirk growing on his face, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend.

 

“And what might that be Clayton?” Romy asked, a glint in her eye daring him to actually say exactly what she knew he was thinking. It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out when he was looking at her in the way he was at that moment.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Clay said with false innocence that fooled no one, “cake is good.” Romy chuckled at that, but the two of them still didn’t take their eyes off of each other.  

 

“Excellent, then you can carry it,” Harry said, approaching his pack siblings and handing it to Clay, who took it instinctively, before he even realised what was happening.

 

Romy laughed as Harry flung an arm around her and the three of them resumed walking in the direction of the Professor’s study. “I hope Remus likes this,” Harry said, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as they reached the door.

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll love it,” Romy said with a smile, reaching forward and knocking on the door. She had no doubt that the professor would be both surprised and touched that they had worked out it was his birthday at all.

 

“We don’t even know if he’s here,” Harry said, having second doubts about pouncing a miniature birthday surprise upon the man. He liked Remus, considered the man one of their pack, and that meant that they should celebrate with him, but he also knew that Remus still had doubts and hesitations.

 

“Yes we do,” Romy said matter-of-factly. “Clay’s got the map, we’ve been making sure he was there since you headed off to Quidditch practice,” she explained. “Why are you so nervous?”

 

“It’s his first full moon with us as a pack tomorrow,” Harry reminded her. “I just want to make sure he’s happy, and what if he doesn’t want us here, or doesn’t even like birthdays or...”

 

“Harry?” Remus said, sounding confused as he opened his door to find the three pups standing there. “Romy? Clay? Is everything okay?” he asked with concern.

 

“Happy Birthday, we brought cake!” Clay said happily, holding it out towards the professor, a huge grin on his face.

 

“How did you even…?” Remus asked, looking between the three of them, as he accepted the cake from Clayton. He was completely baffled as to how the three pups had worked out that it was his birthday, though he supposed probably the same way that Callie had, through someone at the pack. He kind of suspected that Lukas might have done some research on him or something; it seemed like the kind of thing the young man might have done.

 

“We saw you get a present from my Mum this morning,” Romy explained, as the professor let the three of them into the room, waving his wand to shut the door behind them, before putting the cake down on his desk.

 

“Well, thank you,” Remus said earnestly, taking a seat behind his desk and gesturing for them to pull up chairs too, which they all promptly did. “I am surprised, but pleasantly so,” he assured them, not having missed how worried Harry had been looking. “Shall we try this cake then?” he suggested.

 

“Excellent idea, sir,” Clay said with an unrepentant grin. And Remus called a house elf, requesting a pot of tea, a knife and a few plates for them to use, and of course the small creature was delighted to help.

 

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Romy asked, as the professor started to serve the cake up, handing the first piece to Clay, who wasted no time in grabbing a fork and digging in.

 

“Well you three seem excited,” Remus pointed out, still not quite sure how he felt about the prospect of spending the full moon with the pack. There were really just too many conflicting feelings for him to be able to properly identify them.

 

“I think Harry’s extremely excited,” Clay said with a snigger, before shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth and moaning happily. Apparently the Hogwarts house elves really knew how to make cake.

 

“I am sure he is,” Remus said giving Harry a rather stern look as he handed him a piece of cake. He was quite sure that he was never going to be comfortable with the relationship that Fenrir and Harry had.

 

“Not like that, Professor, I assure you, I’m just really happy to be going home,” Harry assured him. Though admittedly he was looking forward to seeing Fenrir in particular, seeing as much of him as possible.

 

“And boink the Alpha,” Clay added, completely unable to help himself. It was kind of funny to watch the blush rise in Harry’s cheeks. His friend was not usually at all shy about his sex life, but apparently discussing it in front of Remus could make him squirm a little.

 

“Clayton!” Romy chastised. She loved both Harry and Clay very much, but she would never really understand the way that they seemed to need to provoke each other. She supposed that it was probably a sibling thing, given that the two of them had more or less been raised together.

 

“Least I’m getting some this weekend,” Harry snapped back. Things were complicated enough with Remus joining the pack and he didn’t really appreciate Clay making the professor even more uncomfortable.

 

“Harry!” Remus exclaimed, wanting to cut the two of them off before they could start properly taking digs at each other.

 

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry replied quickly, realising that he was probably making Remus just as uncomfortable as Clay’s remarks were. The members of the pack were usually all just so open and honest about such things with each other, so it was taking some getting used to censoring himself for Remus’ sake.

 

“Perhaps we should move on to more pleasant topics,” Remus suggested hopefully. He was doing his utmost to respect Harry’s choice in mate, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold his tongue if the teenagers started actually discussing what Harry and Fenrir did when alone.

 

“I wouldn’t say that Harry finds it unpleasant,” Clay said before he could stop himself.

 

“Enough Clayton,” Romy said very sternly, reaching out and resting her hand on his arm. He met her eye and the seriousness of her expression was enough to keep him from commenting further.

 

“You’re not worried about tomorrow are you?” Harry asked, keen to change the subject and just pretend that Clay hadn’t said anything at all. Besides he was curious; he didn’t want Remus to be worried, but equally he wanted the professor to be able to say so if he was.

 

“A little,” Remus admitted with a small nod of his head. “Though I don’t wish to voice my concerns to you three, even if you are the Alpha’s mate, Harry,” he explained, giving the teenager a small apologetic smile. “I will be fine,” he assured him, when he saw that Harry was looking concerned again.

 

“We’re leaving early, before dawn early,” Harry told him with a goofy smile, thinking of how much he was looking forward to seeing Fenrir. He wanted to surprise his mate and crawl into bed with him.

 

Remus nodded his understanding at that, appreciating that the pups would want to spend as long as they could at home with the pack. “You can meet me here and we’ll go together,” he suggested; this is what he had agreed with Fenrir when he had been there last, that he would bring the pups home at the full moon, save anyone having to come up to the school.

 

“I love the feeling we get right before the full moon,” Clay said wistfully, as he stretched his arms out, a shiver going through his spine, “so tingly.” The actual transformation was rather less pleasant, but he had always thought it was worth it to get to run around with the pack as a wolf.  

 

“I doubt that Seamus is feeling the same way,” Remus pointed out with a frown; he had to wonder if any of the pack would really be able to understand the fear that Seamus was likely feeling, given that they all loved being werewolves at least to some extent.

 

“Way to put a downer on it,” Clayton said, feeling rather guilty. They were all fairly convinced that Seamus was going to turn, and while Clay had been transforming for as long as he could remember, he supposed that going into it unknown would probably be pretty scary.

 

“I was planning on checking on him before we went to bed,” Harry said with a small smile, kind of wishing that Seamus could come with them, so that the pack could help him through the transformation, but they knew that wasn’t possible this time at least. “We should be able to find him with the map,” Harry said, hoping that his pack siblings had brought it with them; they had been using it to check where Remus was after all.

 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Remus said, nodding his approval. “I think he might need a few friends right now,” he added. He had seen the way that the Gryffindors had mostly followed Ron’s lead and shunned Seamus over the last week, but he was glad that Harry had no intention of leaving the boy to suffer alone. He actually rather got the impression that Harry intended to make Seamus pack too.

 

“Actually, I was hoping you could help with that,” Harry said, putting his empty plate on the desk and leaning forward a little. “He seems to be vanishing off the map most nights, somewhere on the seventh floor. Why would he just vanish?” he asked curiously. Even the invisibility cloak didn’t hide him from the map, so he knew that either it was powerful magic or else Seamus had found a route out of the school.

 

Remus smiled at that and chuckled. “Smart kid,” he said to himself, nodding his head in approval, a fair idea of exactly where Seamus had been going, and probably why the boy’s homework and attendance had been much better over the last few days. “You got that map?” he asked.

 

Romy nodded, digging it out of her pocket. Remus moved the remaining cake to one side, chuckling when Clay helped himself to a second slice, and Romy spread the map out on the desk.

 

“I am guessing he disappears around… here?” Remus asked, gesturing to one of the corridors on the seventh floor.

 

Harry peered over the map, looking at where the professor was pointing. “Yeah, he usually walks around there for a bit, and then… poof, vanishes,” he told him. “He’s not leaving the school is he?” Harry asked.

 

“No, no, I don’t believe so,” Remus assured him. “The trick is going to be working out what Seamus is wishing for though,” he added, talking mostly to himself, knowing that the room would only show itself to the pups if they could wish for the same place.

 

“What do you mean ‘wishing for’?” Romy asked curiously.

 

“I believe Mr Finnegan has come across a rather brilliant room that will become whatever you need it to be,” Remus explained. “Simply walk back and forward in front of this wall here three times,” he said, gesturing to where Seamus had been disappearing from, “thinking hard about what you want, and it will provide you with just that.”

 

“Seriously?” Harry asked, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. He had never heard of magic like it, and it was definitely something he wanted to experiment with in the future. “So it doesn’t show up on the map because it isn’t strictly a room at all?” he asked, not sure how that worked.

 

“Something like that,” Remus said with a chuckle. “Trust me, James was determined to make it show up on the map but we just couldn’t make it do it,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “But that is where I believe you will find Mr Finnegan.”

 

“But we have to be able to wish for the same room that he did, to make the door appear,” Harry said with a sigh, catching on. It made sense that the room inside could only be one thing at a time, so it was simply a matter of making the door show itself to them.

 

“Well he’s going to wish for a safe place to sleep, isn’t he,” Clay stated, from where he was lounging in his chair having almost finished his second helping of cake. “What?” he asked when the other three all turned to look at him. “Obvious isn’t it. The Gryffindors don’t want anything to do with him now, so he found himself somewhere else.”

 

“Brilliant,” Romy said with a laugh, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Clay’s cheek. He was definitely not as academically smart as she and Harry were, but her boyfriend did have a kind of genius in his own right; she certainly loved him for his brain as much as his body.

 

“Perhaps this is a conversation that can be carried on tomorrow; it seems as if we all have an early start in the morning and you still have young Seamus to check up on,” Remus said with a kind smile. “Clayton, perhaps you would like to take the last of the cake.”

 

“Awesome!” Clay exclaimed happily, more than a little happy with that suggestion. “Thanks, professor,” he said, picking up the cake from the desk, and seeming resisting the urge to just eat the whole thing there and then.

 

“Oh, Clayton,” Romy said with an affectionate sigh.

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Harry said, getting to his feet and giving the professor a small smile. “Happy birthday, Remus.”

 

FGHP

 

“You know you didn’t have to escort me here,” Micha said, feeling a little silly for having his boyfriend coming with him to his trial shift. Seeing as Micha had never worked in a bar before, in fact he had never worked before at all really, Jenna and Damon had agreed to give him a trial shift and see how he got on with it.

 

“I know but I wanted to; besides, I have work to get done here and it seemed silly to come here tomorrow when I could come with you tonight,” Damon explained, though it was only half of the truth. He admired that his mate wanted to work and contribute, he had no problem with him doing it at all, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t worry.  

 

“Yeah, well just remember that you’re my boss this evening, not my Marshmallow,” Micha said sternly. “Though perhaps we could play at being both later when we get home,” he suggested with a smirk, that made Damon laugh.

 

“Behave yourself this evening, and we shall see,” Damon said, nuzzling into Micha’s hair a little. He knew he probably should be acting more professional, particularly if Micha was going to be staff, but it was his bar and he couldn’t treat Micha like he was just anyone else.

 

“I always behave,” Micha said with a cheeky grin, his hands reaching for Damon’s waist before sliding round and grasping firmly at his dominant's rear.

 

“Never, Micha, the word you are looking for is never,” Damon said with an amused smile as he leaned down and captured his mate’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“Ready to start?” Jenna asked, as she came out from the back room, and Micha turned to give her a nervous smile, nodding his head. Damon took his cue and let his mate go, knowing that the submissive wanted to do this on his own merit and not as the boss’ boyfriend. “Hey, no need to worry, you’ll be a natural, trust me.”

 

“I’ll be in my office if either of you need me,” Damon said, stealing another quick chaste kiss, before heading off up the stairs. His instincts were telling him not to leave his mate alone, but he knew how much Micha wanted this, and that his mate wouldn’t want him there looking over his shoulder. He would be leaving his door open though.

 

“This is Tim,” Jenna said with a smile, introducing a nicely built man with dark blond hair and warm brown eyes who smiled at Micha sweetly. “He’ll be training you tonight,” she explained.

 

“Hi,” Micha said a little shyly, taking the hand that Tim offered to him to shake.

 

“Well aren’t you just adorable,” Tim said with a smile, “it’s good to meet you.”

 

“No flirting, Tim,” Jenna warned, giving Tim a rather pointed stare. “He’s the boss’ boyfriend so strictly hands off.”

 

“Oh wow, whoops, sorry,” Tim said at once, holding his hands up to show he wasn’t touching anything, which made Micha laugh a little. “I didn’t mean anything, I just think you’re very cute.”

 

“I take it as a compliment,” Micha said with a small smile, “but please don’t treat me differently because I’m dating Damon, I’m here to work, so make me work.”

 

“Alright then, sexy, you got it, this is your key fob,” Tim said, holding out the small black plastic thing for him to see. “This will let the cash register know that it is you serving,” he explained as she clipped it to the waistband of Micha’s jeans, his touch lingering a little too long but Micha said nothing.  

 

FGHP

 

The three pups had headed straight for the seventh floor corridor after leaving Remus’ office, and after getting a bit confused about which wall exactly it was they were looking for, they managed to find the spot that Seamus had been disappearing from.

 

“This feels silly,” Clay commented as he watched Harry walk up and down in front of the wall. After the third time, Harry stopped, and all three of them looked at the wall expectantly; however, nothing happened.

 

“Okay, so that didn’t work,” Harry said with a frown. “Maybe somewhere safe to live, rather than sleep,” he suggested, starting to walk back and forward again. But again it didn’t work.

 

“Apparently it wants us to be really specific,” Romy said with a sigh, not quite sure what else to suggest. “I was hoping that Seamus had been kind of vague about what asking for, but if we have to match exactly…”

 

She paused as a door started to appear in the wall, all three of the pups watching on with confusion. “Yeah, I totally didn’t do that,” Harry said, “I don’t think I did, anyway.”

 

“I don’t think you did either,” Romy commented when the door started to open. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Seamus stepped out of the room, only to pause suddenly when he spotted the three werewolves staring at him.

 

“Erm… hi,” he said, more than a little surprised to find them there. He had been planning to go down to the kitchens to get some dinner, having spent the actual dinner time searching for yet more of his missing belongings, and he hadn’t expected to find anyone else in the corridors of the school, let alone standing right outside of his room.

 

“Well the good news is, Seamus, that your room is very secure,” Harry said with a smile.

 

“You were trying to get in?” Seamus asked, sounding quite surprised by this. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about the three of them trying to get into the room he had been staying it, but actually it was strangely comforting knowing they hadn’t managed it.

 

“We wanted to make sure you were okay,” Romy told him, not wanting Seamus to think they were there to cause problems for him or anything. “It is the full moon on Sunday.”

 

“Yes,” Seamus said with a frown, shutting the door to his room, “I do know.” It wasn’t like it was something he could forget, or even stop thinking about. This weekend was more or less going to define his future, depending on what happened at the full moon.

 

“Do you feel okay?” Harry asked taking a few steps towards Seamus, so that it felt a little bit less like the three of them just staring at the Irishman.  

 

“I feel weird,” Seamus said with a shrug, “smells are stronger and my body aches... I think that's the right word but it feels weird.” He did feel different, but mostly he was still just himself.

 

“Come on, we’ll walk with you,” Romy said, taking Clay’s hand, and leading the way off down the corridor. Seamus hesitated for a moment, but gave a sigh and a nod to Harry, and the two of them followed after the couple.

 

“You know we’re here for you, you can talk to us,” Harry said after they had been walking in silence for a minute or so, having more or less caught up with Clay and Romy now.

 

“I know,” Seamus said with a grateful smile and a nod of his head. All week he had known that if he really needed help he could have gone to Harry, but he hadn’t wanted to. “I just needed some time, you know,” he tried to explain.

 

“Yeah, I get that,” Harry said with a small smile, “but we are here for you if you need us, whether you’re a werewolf or not.” He knew that whether or not he transformed would be a big deal to Seamus, but they still intended him to help him whatever happened in the next few days. Even if he didn’t transform, Clay’s bite had still cost Seamus a lot.

 

“I appreciate that,” Seamus said earnestly. It was nice to know that he wasn’t going to be completely abandoned.

 

“So where were you going at this hour?” Romy asked, as they reached the Grand Staircase, needing to know where he had been going, or at least where they were planning to go now.

 

“I was going to the kitchens, I’m kinda hungry,” Seamus said with a shrug. Romy nodded, and they started to make their way down the stairs, in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“I did notice you weren’t at dinner,” Harry told him. “Why have you been skipping meals?” he asked with concern.

 

“Besides the warm fuzzies my friends have been giving me recently?” Seamus asked with amusement. “They’ve hidden my stuff all over the castle, I’ve been trying to find it. Luna’s been helping me,” he told them. He had really grown very fond of the blond Ravenclaw girl, if she hadn’t have been quite obviously dating Theo then he would have asked her out already.

 

“We could have helped you,” Romy said with a frown, wondering why Seamus had gone to Luna rather than them. She liked Luna a lot, they were friends, but she just wished that Seamus would have come to them. She wanted to be able to help him, they all did.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not doing too badly,” Seamus said with a shrug. All things considered, he rather thought that he was holding everything together fairly well. He had even managed to hand in all his homework on time for the last two days.

 

“I see that,” Harry said with a smile. “Though perhaps we could make it slightly better. Clayton will give you the last of the birthday cake and we can take you somewhere you’ll be more comfortable.”

 

“Harry are you sure?” Clay asked, looking worried.

 

“About the room or the cake?” Harry asked, looking at his pack brother in amusement.

 

“Both,” Clayton said, slightly disgruntled about having to hand over the last quarter of the cake.

 

“Oh just give him the cake, Clayton,” Romy said with amused exasperation, “you’ve had three slices already. Don’t think I didn’t see you eat Harry’s slice as well,” she added when Clay opened his mouth to protest.

 

“Fine, fine,” Clay said, genuinely pouting as they took a turn that would lead them towards the forest room instead of the kitchens. He didn’t hand the cake over quite yet, worried that Seamus might drop it in surprise when he saw the forest room; or at least that was his story and his was sticking to it.

 

“You two bicker like an old married couple,” Seamus said in amusement, looking slightly baffled by the interaction between Romy and Clay. It was kind of cute really, in a way.

 

“They are an old married couple,” Harry stated simply. He knew that wasn’t technically true, but they might as well be as far as he was concerned and they certainly argued like one.

 

“We’re not married and we're not old,” Romy said huffily, turning to glare at Harry over her shoulder. They hadn’t even been together a month yet, so calling them married was rather a stretch of the imagination.

 

“We're not married...yet,” Clay said with a wink in her direction. If he had his way then they would be one day. He knew that it wasn’t quite normal for werewolf mates to get married but if Romy would agree to be his wife then he would make that happen. He wanted everything with her, mateship, marriage, children, there was nothing he didn’t want to share with her.

 

“You guys are really strange,” Seamus said with an amused smile. “I like it,” he added after a small pause, turning to smile at Harry just as the other boy came to a stop. They were in a corridor that he wasn’t familiar with, and he was definitely curious as to why they had brought him there.

 

“Thanks,” Harry said with a grin, definitely taking ‘strange’ as a compliment. “Talking of strange though,” he added, taking Seamus’ hand and pressing it to the door, muttering the spell needed to let the Gryffindor through the wards. “How would you like to see an indoor forest?” he asked with a grin, taking hold of the door handle.

 

“Seriously?” Seamus asked, obviously sceptical, but curious none-the-less.

 

“Yep,” Clay said, as Harry opened the door and gestured for Seamus to step inside.

 

“Whoa, Merlin’s balls!” Seamus exclaimed as he took in the sight of the miniature forest. “You weren’t kidding,” he said with a slightly stunned laugh as he stepped through the doorway, the others following him inside. “This is awesome, how did you find it?”

 

“Find it?” Romy asked a small smug smile on her face. “We didn’t find this, we made it.”

 

“You made all of this?” Seamus said in true astonishment, looking around at the perfectly formed trees and undergrowth, which really looked like it was a forest clearing. It even smelt like it. He had to do a double take when he saw the ceiling and realised that it was the night sky, just like in the Great Hall.

 

“Yeah, the three of us did,” Harry said with pride, loving the appreciation that Seamus seemed to have for their creation. This room had truly become a home away from home and most days it was the only way they managed to get through the time away from their pack, knowing that this small slice of home was waiting for them.

 

“Well that’s not entirely true,” Clay admitted, a small frown on his face. He knew that it was his own stupidity that had kept him from being there when the room was being made, and he wasn’t even bothered by it at all, but it felt wrong to be claiming even partial credit for Harry and Romy’s beautiful creation.

 

“You helped with the research,” Romy insisted firmly. Admittedly she had done most of that herself, and it had been her and Harry who had cast the actual spells, but she still very much considered it a group effort between the three of them.

 

“Hardly, you two are the brainiacs here,” Clay said, he couldn’t claim to be smart in any sense of the word but that wasn’t what he was there for. He was here to protect them; he was a dominant wolf, he had very little use for the education the school gave him and, although he wasn’t stupid, he cared very little about applying himself to achieve the grades he knew he should have been able to get.

 

“It’s amazing,” Seamus said, turning around on the spot, still trying to take it all in. He was really honoured that they had shared something that was obviously very precious to them. “You truly sleep here?” he asked, turning to look at the three pups, who were all watching him with smiles on their faces.

 

“Yeah and you can too,” Harry told him. “If you want to that is; though totally get it if you want to keep the private room,” he said, shrugging his shoulders a little to indicate that it really was completely up to Seamus.

 

“No, I’d really like this,” Seamus said quickly. “I mean if it’s alright,” he added. He didn’t want to be treading on their toes. “I’d love to have some company, it gets kinda lonely,” he admitted.

 

“You’re more than welcome,” Romy said, giving him a genuine smile.

 

Seamus gave her a smile in return, before sniffling a little and looking around the room. “What’s that smell?” he asked curiously, sniffing at the air again, a very confused expression on his face.

 

“I can’t smell anything,” Clay stated, inhaling deeply but to him the room smelt like woodland. He looked to Harry, but his best friend just shrugged, unable to smell anything either.

 

“It’s not a bad smell of anything,” Seamus clarified, not wanting them to think he was insulting the home they had just invited him into. “It’s weird, hard to describe,” he went on, “like I’m meant to be here... which is odd for a smell.”

 

“Take a deep breath, see if you can figure out what it is,” Harry said curiously, wondering what scent it was that Seamus was picking up. If Seamus really was picking up on something that the three of them couldn’t smell, then it was likely that he was being affected by the bite, though it was of course possible that it was just something that the three of them were used to.

 

Seamus did just that, closing his eyes and inhaling, taking a step further into the room before opening his eyes. “It’s that,” he said, pointing at the blanket on the floor next to some of their other bedding.

 

“That’s our Alpha’s blanket,” Clay told him. “It basically Harry’s comfort thing while we’re here.”

 

“Thanks for making me sound like a child with a blankie, Clay,” Harry said with a small growl, giving his friend a playful punch to the arm.

 

“Well it is,” Clay said in his own defence with a small laugh. Even Romy couldn’t help but try and stifle her snigger.

 

“Enough you two,” Romy chastised, trying to sound serious, though it was a struggle with what Clay had said, but she didn’t really want the two of them to start bickering again. “Seamus, you said the smell is like you’re supposed to be here, like home almost?” she suggested, trying to coax a little bit more information from him; she was curious as to what it felt like to him, she found it all fascinating.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Seamus said, feeling a little embarrassed about the whole situation. It made him feel rather uncomfortable that he was finding a blanket that smelt like a fully grown man comforting and as if he was home.

 

“I think that’s the answer about whether you’re going to turn,” Romy said with a small smile, wanting to try and gauge what his reaction might be. The three of them had been werewolves a while, Clay and Harry since they were babies. They were all accustomed to what they were, Seamus on the other hand had been brought up believing their kind to be monsters and now he was going to be one of them.

 

“Looks like you’re one of us,” Harry said with a genuine smile. He might not have liked Seamus to begin with, though that was mainly because of the teen's association with Ron, but he could not recall a time where Seamus had ever joined in with anything the other Gryffindors had done and he had never called them names or done them harm. He found that actually he rather liked the Irishman.

 

“How come I’m recognizing it, I mean, I’ve never met the man,” Seamus said with confusion. He had tried to do some reading on Werewolves but it was extremely difficult to find anything that wasn’t extremely biased against them as a race of creatures so his results had been largely unsuccessful aside for a few small bits of information.

 

“It must be because he bit Clay, you’ll recognise the scent seeing as Fenrir is kind of your grand-sire, he’s our Alpha wolf and it’s the same for us when we are close to him,” Romy explained, wanting to put it in a way that would neither scare or confuse Seamus who was looking a little overwhelmed by everything.

 

“Except for Harry, he just gets horny,” Clayton said with a snigger, dodging out of the way as Harry tried to hit him again, making sure that he didn’t drop the box of cake he still held in his hand.

 

“Thanks Clay, now hand over the cake to Seamus,” Harry said making a playful dive towards his pack brother who laughed and dodged once again. Romy just rolled her eyes at their antics, giving Seamus an apologetic smile. The Irishman, however, was smiling, rather enjoying seeing the playful side of the three werewolves.

 

“My cake!” Clay said, holding it above Harry’s head, out of his reach, rather enjoying the fact that he was taller than Harry, who was  glaring at him rather hatefully. Harry didn’t appreciate being taunted simply because Clayton was taller than he was.

 

“Give it to Seamus and I’ll give you something better to put your hands on,” Romy said, deciding that this was a better tactic than anything Harry could come up with. At her words Clay instantly lowered his arm that had been holding the cake aloft and looked at his girlfriend with lust in his eyes.

 

“Romy! Eww,” Harry said, grimacing at the mental image that her words had put in his head. Seamus was still looking rather amused by the whole situation, highly entertained as Romy went over to her boyfriend, cuddling into him, nuzzling at the crook of his neck.

 

“Keep talking,” Clay said as he thrust the cake box in Harry’s direction, wanting his hands free to hold Romy, to touch her and return the affection that she was showing to him.

 

“How do you expect to kiss me if you’re eating cake?” Romy asked, looking up at Clay with wide, innocent eyes. Her hands, however, were not doing anything that could be called innocent as they toyed with the button on his jeans.

 

“Geeze, you two. Come on, Seamus,” Harry said, averting his eyes, really not wanting to watch Romy undress Clayton. He loved the two of them, he really did, but that really wasn’t going too far. “I’ll help you look for some of your things, we’ll leave these two alone for a while,” he added, throwing an arm over Seamus’ shoulders and guiding him towards the exit. “You two have an hour then we’re coming back to get some sleep!” Harry shouted back over his shoulder as he and Seamus left the room.

 

FGHP

 

Harry and Seamus had opted to go to the kitchens after all, while they gave the other two sometime alone. Both had been given bowls of soup and slices of fresh bread, courtesy of the eager house elves, though neither was eating much. 

 

"I kinda wish I could spend the full moon with you guys," Seamus admitted, finally breaking the silence between them. "I mean, yeah, I get why I can't and all, but doing it alone..."

 

"I wish you could too," Harry assured him with wry smile. "It will be okay, just get through this one and then you can join us next month," he suggested, hoping that Seamus would agree to as much. He knew that there was a chance that the Irishman might not even survive the full moon but that just wasn't something he could even bare to think about.

 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Seamus said, stirring his uneaten soup with his spoon.

 

"Oh, and if Dumbledore tries to get you to take any potions, refuse," Harry told him sternly. "Don't trust that man, please." He was sure that the Headmaster would try to give Seamus the Wolfsbane potion, and he didn't want to see him poisoned that way, like he and Remus had been.

 

"No potions, got it," Seamus said with a nod of his head. He wasn't quite sure why, but he trusted Harry. There was just something in the way he spoke about Dumbledore that made him wary of the old man.

 

"It really will be okay," Harry reiterated, but he knew from the expression on the Irishman's face, that Seamus was not entirely convinced.

 

FGHP

 

The final customer had left, the bar was clean and Tim was just going over the end of the night routine and how to restock the fridges and such when Damon appeared from his office. He looked a little haggard after a long night of working out his accounting for the bar but it had been worth it.

 

Of course the dominant wolf wouldn’t admit to the fact that he had been hugely distracted by the CCTV cameras where he could safely watch his mate work while not actually hovering over him. Damon had no intention of telling Micha this but it had at least made watching over him a little easier.

 

“How did it go?” Damon asked as Jenna began to remove the cash drawers from the register so that she could tally up the sales for the end of the night.

 

“Great,” Micha said bounding over to his mate and kissing him for all he was worth. The submissive was more tired than he had been in a long while, being on his feet for six hours straight had taken it out of him but it had been worth it, even more so now that he was back in his mate’s arms and having cuddles.

 

“You haven’t changed your mind about working here then?” Jenna asked with a smile. She truly did like Micha and even though he had had a few clumsy moments and his pint pulling skills left a lot to be desired, it was all things he could learn and it had become evident that he was a hard worker.

 

“Hell no,” Micha said, turning and beaming at Jenna. Damon took the opportunity and wrapped himself around his mate from behind, holding him close. He was eyeing Tim warily, not quite trusting him. He had watched the two of them all night, he knew that anything they had shared had been innocent banter back and forth, something very normal for working in a bar but it still didn’t make Damon like the man any more.

 

“Time to go home I think,” Damon said, placing a quick kiss to his mate’s cheek, wanting not only to get his mate home and into bed, in a non-sexual way, but also just to go home himself, relax and see his pack and also to make sure Callie was alright.

 

“Yes,” Micha agreed, stifling a yawn, not wanting to admit just how tired he was. Micha was rather hoping that he could convince Damon to take a little detour on the way home. “Same time next week?”

 

“Oh, of course,” Jenna said at once, from where she was stood behind the bar, going through a last few things she would need to do before closing up. “I might need you during the week too but I’ll let you know,” she told him with a smile.

 

“Sounds like they loved you,” Damon said as he ushered his mate towards the door. He wanted to get his mate alone for a while, a few chaste kisses here and there would never do any harm, especially not to make sure they all knew exactly who Micha belonged to; however, full out snogging him he didn’t think would be appropriate.

 

“Really?” Micha asked as they stepped out into the street in front of The Blue Moon, looking to his mate with a little concerned doubt in his eyes. He really liked both Jenna and Tim, and they had been really nice to him, but he couldn’t help but have a moment of doubt as to whether they were just being nice to him because he was with Damon.

 

“Absolutely,” Damon said with a grin, “Jenna doesn’t pull her punches, if she didn’t like you, you would know it. And Tim seemed very taken with you,” he added.

 

“Are you jealous?” Micha asked incredulously, picking up on his mate’s tone of voice. Damon scowled at that, but Micha just chuckled affectionately, stepping in front of Damon as they headed into the alley next to the bar. “You have nothing to be jealous of, I want you,” he promised, leaning up to press a soft kiss against the dominants lips.

 

“Good, now let’s get you home to bed,” Damon suggested with a fond smile as Micha had to smother a yawn.

 

“Home, yes,” Micha agreed, “but I was thinking that we could go for a little detour into the woods and…”

 

Damon laughed at that, he couldn’t help himself; he could see how tired Micha was, but his mate was insatiable. “Tomorrow, trouble,” he promised, “I think tonight we both need to just cuddle up together in our bed and sleep.”

 

“Mhmmm,” Micha hummed as he wrapped his arms around Damon’s waist, “cuddles and sleep do sound good,” he agreed, resting his head against his dominants chest as Damon held him close and apparated them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.
> 
> Also, Fragmented Soul has received two nominations on the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards (as well as us both receiving several other nominations for other works). Please do consider taking a moment to vote for us.   
> http://fanaticfanficsawards.blogspot.co.uk/p/voting_30.html


	84. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and the Pups head to the territory for the full moon, and meet Robin for the first time. Harry explains his plans to Niko and Fenrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached yet another full moon weekend and the much anticipated meeting between Harry and Robin, so we shall bother you no further with author ramblings and let you just enjoy.

Remus had known that the three pups wouldn’t be able to wait until six on Saturday morning. He was unsurprised when at half four in the morning the three of them were waiting for him outside his office. It was a good thing he had expected for them to be there and come early himself.

 

All three pups looked to be on the verge of hyperactive excitement at the prospect of going home. Remus couldn't really blame them either; he had seen so many times just how close the pack members were. He had truly never seen anything like it in any other pack; the Greyback pack was truly like a normal family, aside of course for the fact that they were werewolves.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked with a wide grin on his face. He was thrilled that Remus would be transforming with them this full moon. Though he realised that that meant he would be seeing his Professor naked, which was going to change their relationship a little.

 

“I believe so,” Remus said with a smile, watching as Clay put an arm around Romy’s waist, pulling her to him and giving her a kiss to the temple. She had had a long chat with him about backing off a little while they were home. She didn’t want their weekend to be tarnished by her father and boyfriend bickering.

 

The four of them headed for the fireplace, more than ready to be home already. Harry looking forward to crawling into bed with his mate and having cuddles. Clay on the other hand wasn’t looking forward to having to keep his hands to himself, he wasn’t sure he was going to have the self restraint. He was used to giving her little touches and just being close to her, he relied on it and he really didn’t think that he would be able to just stop.

 

As they had the last time they had travelled home, Harry and Remus went first, using the floo to travel to Lukas’ home. Clay and Romy followed them through, and joined them a moment later, the four of them apparating to the territory together.

 

Harry hurried off ahead the moment they appeared, going straight towards the clearing with the others following along behind at a more sedate pace; and he made a beeline for the Alpha the moment he reached the clearing. No one else was awake, not having expected for the pups to return so early. Harry didn’t want to wait though; he had missed his mate and needed to be in his arms for a while.

 

“Harry,” Fenrir muttered in his sleep as the submissive crawled into the bed he shared with the Alpha, having removed his shoes and the top half of his clothing on the way, not really caring where he left them.

 

“It’s me,” Harry whispered gently, snuggling into his dominant mate. Both their chests were bare and it felt amazing to have that skin to skin contact again. Harry buried his nose into the soft blond curls on his mate’s chest and inhaled the comforting scent as Fenrir’s arms tightened around him.

 

“Mine,” Fenrir grunted sleepily as Harry started to kiss his way up his mate’s chest towards his jaw and then to his lips. It was clear that Fenrir was still half asleep but Harry found it adorably cute that the Alpha was barely able to respond as his brain hadn’t kicked in that Harry was truly there.

It wasn’t often that he got to think of his large dominant mate as sweet or cute but a half asleep Fenrir was just that and Harry couldn’t get enough of it. It surprised him very little that he could feel his mate’s erection pressing against him already, as he was reacting in exactly the same way to being back with his Alpha.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Harry,” Harry heard Clayton hiss as the submissive moved his hand to start to massage the large bulge in the Alpha’s jeans. Harry had to stifle a laugh so not to wake his mate. He wanted to make a comment about Clay either having x-ray vision or knowing him far too well. Harry was willing to bet that it was the latter.

 

Fenrir, however, was starting to wake up now and he rather liked the fact that Harry was suddenly in his arms and he didn’t agree with Clayton’s sentiment that Harry shouldn’t be touching him. In fact, Fenrir was doing some touching of his own, large hands moving down to grasp firmly at the younger man’s arse, dragging him closer.

 

“I think we are going to have to move somewhere more private if you’re going to do that,” Harry said, barely managing to keep himself from groaning loudly as the Alpha’s large hands groped at him, pushing their bodies together.

 

“No,” Fenrir grunted tiredly. He was glad to have Harry there, but he was tired and warm and not at all in the mood to be moving anywhere; he was going to grope his mate and the rest of the pack would just have to get over that. If Robin heard or saw him with his little mate then all the better, because then she might get the message.

 

Fenrir was just grateful that Niko had fallen asleep with Tessie the night before because otherwise it might have been a little awkward, but as it was they had their bed to themselves and the Alpha wanted to make the most of it. He didn’t give a damn about what the rest of the pack thought about it either.

 

Reaching between them, Fenrir undid the button to Harry’s trousers, wanting to have his mate naked beside him. Harry seemed to get the message too because he went for the Alpha’s jean button too, both of them undressing the other.

 

“They’re not…” Clay said, clearly a little shocked and a little disgusted at the fact that the Alpha pair were really getting naked.

 

“Looks like they are,” Romy said with a small giggle, “least they have blankets covering them, it’s not like we can see anything.”

 

“Here?” Remus asked quietly, looking shocked; he knew what the Alpha pair did together when they were alone, was trying very hard to accept it, but he definitely wasn’t ready to actually witness it for himself. Making a quick decision, before he could no longer keep himself from stepping in, he grabbed one of the water carriers from near the fire and headed towards the stream.

 

Fenrir knew that he wasn’t going to be able to prepare Harry properly, it was going to be fast and rough, but it had been far too long since the last time they had had sex and he really needed his little mate, to feel him around his cock.

 

The Alpha did make a point of grabbing the lube out of his pocket before his jeans were discarded to a place that was just too far to reach. Harry couldn’t help but smile when he saw the familiar little bottle. He couldn’t help but find it highly amusing that Fenrir had started to sleep with lube in his pocket.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he heard Fenrir squirt some of the lubricant on to his fingers, unable to believe that they were actually going to do this. Though it wasn’t exactly breaking the rules, Callie had said that they weren’t allowed to give one another blow jobs in the clearing; she hadn’t said anything about them fucking one another.

 

The two of them were on their sides, facing each other, and submissive couldn’t help but give a low throaty groan as Fenrir hitched up Harry’s leg in a quick rough motion, spreading him wide, using his knee to keep the submissive’s legs apart. The Alpha’s fingers quickly went to the younger man’s entrance and he wasted no time in pushing a single digit inside; Harry knew at once that he was going to need something to bite down on because otherwise he was going to be making far too much noise.

 

The last thing he wanted was for the others to wake up and realise what they were doing. The fact that they were doing this at all was thrilling to him, the fact that three of the pack were awake and the rest of them were all sleeping nearby and could wake up at any moment.

 

“Please, Fen, please,” Harry begged gently, trying to keep his voice to a soft, though desperate whisper. He was trying very hard not to make a sound but it was taking every ounce of effort not to scream at the pressure of what Fenrir was doing to him.

 

Harry’s hands were gripping at any part of Fenrir that they could reach, his nails digging in and causing the Alpha a small bite of pain that he found he rather liked. It spurred him on, adding a second finger to the first.

 

The submissive tensed up, not because of the intensity of what he was feeling but because of the need to cry out. He leaned his head forward so that it was resting on his mate’s shoulder and bit down to stop himself from making a sound. Fenrir gave a rough grunt of pain, scissoring his two fingers, preparing his mate before hurriedly adding a third.

 

The Alpha was achingly hard and knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, he had known that it was going to be fast, that this might be a new record for them. He swore that after they had slept a bit he would take Harry into the forest and make it up to him, but right now he needed to feel himself sinking into his submissive’s hot, tight arse.

 

Pulling his fingers free from his mate’s body, and making quick work of coating his aching erection with lube, he rolled Harry onto his back, moving with him so that he remained between Harry’s spread legs. The submissive gasped in surprise, releasing his bite on Fenrir’s shoulder and looking up at the Alpha above him, leaning over him possessively.

 

Knowing that his mate wouldn’t be able to stay quiet for the next bit, Fenrir smashed their lips together, distracting his little mate with a fierce kiss as he lined up his erection to Harry’s entrance.

 

The two of them kissed with complete disregard for the fact that they were surrounded by their family, their pack. Harry moaned into the kiss as he felt Fenrir slowly pushing his impressive length inside of him. The weight of his mate bearing down on top of him, the pressure of the Alpha’s erection pushing inside of him, it had Harry’s entire body trembling with want and need.  

 

Thankfully Fenrir was not in a patient or teasing mood and barely gave him enough time to get used to the intrusion before he pulled back and began to thrust. Harry all but screamed into their kiss, trying to hold back the sound, but the feel of his mate pushing against his prostate hard and fast was just too much. However, the Alpha did nothing to slow his pace, not that Harry wanted him to; he spread his legs a little further, as much as he could in an unspoken invitation and Fenrir took it, picking up the pace and pounding into him, claiming him completely.

 

They were both rushing towards their own climax quickly, their groans of pleasure lost in their kiss but there was no hiding the sounds of what they were doing as Fenrir’s groin hit against Harry’s arse, as he buried himself inside his little mate completely.

 

Harry’s nails scraped down his mate’s back, digging in to the point where the younger man thought he might have drawn blood but it seemed only to spur Fenrir on to move faster, to bury himself deeper into his mate, thrusting as hard and fast as he physically could.

 

Harry came first, Fenrir still kissing him senseless and his cock almost completely untouched, his come splattering over both of them. The submissive contracted around the large erection of his mate and that was all it took for Fenrir to empty himself inside of Harry, riding out his orgasm as he continued to kiss his mate.

 

As his knot began to form, Fenrir rolled himself and Harry back on to their sides, even more tired than he had been before being so sweetly woken by the arrival of his little mate. He was now happily contented and Harry was in his arms, not to mention he was still well and truly knotted inside of him, the Alpha’s eyes closing and sleep coming.

 

“Oh great, so now they just go to sleep and we’re lying awake trying to will away the last ten minutes. That is going to give us nightmares for months,” Clay said with amused distaste.

 

“Shut up, Clayton,” Damon grumbled, he had been rudely awoken by the Alpha pair’s activities and he wasn’t in the mood for his son’s attitude at this early hour. Micha, however, had a rather mischievous glint in his eyes that told Damon everything he needed to know.

 

“Could we…” Micha asked, looking up at his mate pleadingly and Damon couldn’t help but smile a little, he could very clearly see and feel exactly what listening to the Alpha pair going at it had done to his submissive.

 

“Dad, no, please, not you too,” Clay said as Damon got to his feet, gathering Micha up in his arms and heading off in the direction of the tree line, passing Remus who was heading back from the stream with some water, and looked very relieved at the sight of Harry and Fenrir now seemingly going to sleep.

 

“Least they’re not fucking while you’re sitting next to them,” Romy said with a small laugh; Clay, however, was not in the mood to see the bright side of the situation as his Dad and Micha vanished off to have some alone time.

 

“I don’t think I want you talking like that young lady,” Callie warned as she sat up in her bed, glaring at her daughter. Jenson wasn’t looking best pleased either, having wanted to keep his mate in bed with him and resting for a little while longer.  

 

“Let’s just all get some more sleep,” the Beta suggested, encouraging his mate to lie back down next to him; Callie, however, was having none of it, and manoeuvred herself out of his grip and their bed. She had never really liked going back to sleep; once she was awake, she was awake.

 

“I may as well get breakfast started,” Callie said with a sigh. “Besides, it looks like we have a guest,” she added as she spotted Remus by the fire already putting some water on to boil.

 

“Please,” Remus said quickly, “don’t do anything on my account, I can look after myself.” He really didn’t want to put anyone out on account of him being with them this full moon, and certainly not Callie who could almost certainly have done with the extra rest. He had every intention of making himself useful while he was there.

 

“Well at least let me show you how Lukas likes his tea,” she said kindly coming over to join him. “That young man will be most put out if we butcher his morning brew.”

 

“You make me sound like such a snob,” Lukas grumbled softly from his bed, still half asleep.

 

“Lukas, sweetheart,” Callie said fondly, “with regards to your tea drinking habits, you most certainly are. But we love you for it,” she added with a smile in his direction, which he return as he sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“The Alpha pair,” Remus said cautiously, “do they… do that often?” He had been glad that he had been able to remove himself from the situation, but knew that if it was a regular occurrence then he wouldn't’ always be able to if he really was going to join the pack. He just wasn’t sure how he would handle that.

 

“Yes,” Lukas said frankly, coming to join them, having dragged himself out of bed to help Callie with the tea. “Though not usually in the clearing,” he clarified; he knew that they had given each other a few blow jobs and such in the clearing before, but he didn’t think they had actually had sex there before; if they had he had thankfully missed it.

 

“They are usually a lot more subtle,” Callie assured the professor, though she had a disapproving frown on her face. She had thought she had made it perfectly clear that such activities were not to happen in the clearing, something she thought it was even more important to stick to now that Niko was in the pack.

 

“Uh oh, incoming,” Jenson said as little Niko himself, smiling as he realised his mummy was home, started making a beeline for the Alpha’s bed wanting a cuddle. Jenson, however, moved quickly and managed to get there just in time, intercepting the ten year old and lifting him off his feet. “You can cuddle with them later, they are sleeping right now,” the Beta said firmly, as he put Niko back down on his feet but facing towards Callie and Remus instead.

 

“But…” Niko protested, looking back towards where Harry was sleeping.

 

“Nope, come on, let them get some sleep,” Jenson said, keeping an arm around the ten year old as he led him towards the others. There was no way he was letting Niko climb into bed with the Alpha pair after what had just been going on.

 

“But I want to see mum!” Niko protested, a pout on his face and his little hands clenched into fist. He even was stamping his feet a little as the Beta wolf led him over towards where Callie, Remus and Lukas were sat.

 

“Mum is sleeping. Come on, you can help make breakfast for everyone; Harry will be very grateful for that, I’m sure he’ll be hungry after all that sleeping,” Jenson said, needing to find a way to distract the young boy.

 

“Sleeping doesn’t make me hungry,” Niko stated confidently, looking up at Jenson as though the tall man had completely lost his mind. He didn’t think the Beta was stupid, so he had no idea why the man would say such a silly thing.

 

“The way they were sleeping would make anyone hungry,” Clay said with an amused smirk, unable to help himself. He just thought that Niko’s obliviousness and Jenson’s attempts to avoid discussing what had really happened were kind of hilarious.

 

“Not funny, Clayton!” Romy said a little snappishly. She was usually rather amused by her boyfriend’s crass sense of humour, but she didn’t want Niko asking awkward questions any more than her Dad did. It was going to be difficult enough maintaining Niko’s innocent mind as it was, without Clay’s assistance.

 

“I think it’s vile,” Robin stated pompously, sitting up in her bed and reaching straight for her hairbrush and mirror. Of course she knew that her hair was amazing, even when she had just woken up, but she wanted to make sure it was just right before the Alpha woke up again.

 

“I’m sorry, do we know you?” Romy asked a little rudely, turning to narrow her eyes at the blonde girl who had spoken. “I don’t think I asked for your opinion on the matter,” she said, watching as the girl continued to fix her hair and smile at herself in her little hand held mirror. She wasn’t even sure who this girl was, but already she didn’t like her, particularly not if she was going to speak about Harry and Fenrir’s relationship that way.

 

“Romy!” Callie chastised sternly, a little taken aback by her usually polite daughter’s sudden rudeness. She wasn’t sure that she had ever heard Romy take such a tone with someone. "Apologise,” she instructed, giving her daughter a stern glare when Romy turned to look at her.

 

Romy gave a small huff at that before turning back to Robin. “Sorry,” she said snidely, not really meaning it. Clay, too, was looking entirely unimpressed by this newcomer and was sticking close to his girlfriend.

 

“Clay, Romy, this is our newest addition to the pack, Robin,” Jenson told them, hoping to try and smooth things over a bit between them. “She’s going to be going to Hogwarts with you after the full moon,” he explained. “At least that is the plan,” he added, with a wry smile. He definitely had his doubts about how much of a good idea this was going to be given Robin’s attitude.

 

Robin, having finally decided her hair was sorted enough for the day, looked over at the two pups as she got to her feet. “Hi,” she said the moment her eyes fixed on Clayton, giving him a flirtatious smile.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clay asked, looking a little perturbed. “You look funny when you smile like that,” he told her, squinting at the girl and tilting his head at her in confusion, trying to work out what she was doing.

 

Romy snorted in amusement. “I think she’s trying and failing to flirt with you,” she explained to her boyfriend, thinking that he baffled expression was actually rather cute.

 

“Why?” Clay asked, seeming more confused rather than less as he tilted his head to the other side as though trying to see if things made any more sense from that angle, before giving up and turning to look at his girlfriend.

 

“Oh, I wonder,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. It never failed to amaze her just how oblivious Clay was to how handsome he was. She did kind of like that he didn’t really care about his appearance, and that he wasn’t vain or anything; though admittedly she appreciated the way he looked and understood why he turned heads.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Clay said with a shrug, not believing for a moment that this girl thought he was attractive, “she isn’t you,” he added smiling at Romy with a goofy smile, “therefore I’m not interested.”

 

“Like I’d be interested in you anyway,” Robin said snobbishly, glaring at Romy and Clayton rather hatefully. “I’m going to be the Alpha’s mate,” she said rather matter-of-factly. She didn’t care what these two thought of her, they could go too as soon as she was the Alpha’s mate.

 

“Ha,” Romy said derisively, “you are delusional. Did you not hear Harry and Fen going at it this morning? You really think you’re getting between them?” she asked rhetorically, looking smug as she crossed her arms over her chest. Whatever this girl thought she knew that she didn’t stand a chance of stealing Fenrir from Harry.

 

“He’s mine,” Robin said firmly, glaring at Romy, her fists clenched at her sides. She certainly wasn’t going to let this tiny little girl get in her way.

 

“Someone needs to knock some sense into you; allow me,” Romy snapped, going to step forward, but being stopped by Clay’s hand on her arm, her boyfriend not wanting to see her get into a fight.

 

“Romy!” Callie said sternly. “If you dare…!” She was quite alarmed by how badly her daughter was reacting to Robin; she had known that the two of them would never be friends but she hadn’t really expected them to end up butting heads this quickly.

 

“Sorry, mum,” Romy muttered apologetically, though she was still glaring daggers at Robin. She was everything that Romy had never wanted to be, she was going to have a lot of issues with this girl and wasn’t looking forward to her coming to school with them either.

 

“Enough, young lady,” Jenson said, not wanting for Callie to get agitated by the situation; the poor woman had enough to deal with right now. “Romy, Clayton, Niko, Jaylon, Lukas, come with me; we’ll go to the stream and wash up. Tessie, Robin, Remus you three help Callie with breakfast, we won’t be long.”

 

FGHP

 

Harry awoke as the sun was dawning, his mate was still inside of him and it felt wonderfully amazing. He groaned happily, wiggling a little, shifting so that Fenrir slid out of him. The Alpha’s arms tightened around him, not wanting for Harry to go anywhere. However, with the hustle and bustle of the pack around them it was rather hard to drift back off to sleep.

 

“I think we should get up,” Harry said, burying his nose into his mate’s chest and inhaling, as if he didn’t believe that it was real that he was here, in his mate’s arms again. It felt like an age since he had been here last, too long.

 

The Alpha only grunted in response; he knew that his little mate was right but that didn’t make him any more agreeable to the plan and especially not as Harry was placing soft kisses upon his chest.  

 

“I don’t think so,” Callie’s stern voice said from not too far away. “If you two think you’re going at it for a second time, then you can think again. Don’t underestimate me, and think I won’t throw a bucket of cold water over you, because I will.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little; he had known that there was no way that they would have been able to completely get away with what they did. Fenrir’s reaction to this, however, was to growl at his Beta’s mate, wanting to warn her off this particular topic. He was the Alpha and what he said went, no discussions. If he wanted to have sex with his mate in their bed then he would.

 

“Don’t you growl at me, Fenrir Greyback,” Callie said firmly, not willing to stand down on this point. “Now, we saved you some breakfast, so I suggest you get up and come and eat before Jenson comes back with Niko.”

 

At the mention of his adopted son Harry shuffled around until he was free from his mate’s grip, sitting up and stretching, ensuring that some of the blanket still covered his modesty. “Morning, Callie,” Harry said sweetly, giving her an apologetic smile.

 

“Don’t you ‘morning’ me,” Callie said as she threw some jeans towards Harry so that he could dress, “you know full well that what you did was wrong.”

 

“Sorry,” he said a little sheepishly; as he pulled on his jeans, the Alpha sat up next to him, caring very little that he was stark naked. Fenrir didn’t bother to check to see if the blanket was covering his modesty as he began to nuzzle into his mate’s neck affectionately.

 

“You are too skinny,” Fenrir said suddenly with a growl. When his submissive had crawled into bed with him this morning he had been tired and half asleep, his instincts telling him to claim his mate and he hadn’t noticed that his mate had lost some weight since he had last seen him undressed.

 

Harry frowned, getting up from the bed and looking down at his body; he didn’t think that he had become that skinny, he had always been quite slender but he had put it down to him being submissive. He was never going to be as muscular as the dominants and he had accepted that.

 

“Have you been eating, little one?” Callie asked, suddenly forgetting her anger over what the two of them had done this morning when confronted with a much bigger concern. She could count each of Harry’s ribs, there was barely anything to him anymore.

 

“Yeah, I mean… I thought I had,” Harry told her, sounding genuinely confused, “haven’t I?” he asked, turning to look over to Clay and Romy, who had just returned from the stream. “I eat pretty much whenever you guys do.”

 

“Sure, I think so,” Clay said with a shrug. Admittedly he had never paid a great deal of attention to exactly what it was that Harry was eating and when.

 

“But you sometimes barely touch your meals,” Romy pointed out, heading over to her mother’s side, and looking at Harry carefully; he had always been small and slender, that was just how he was built, but now he was skin and bones, and she wasn’t sure when that had happened, or how she had missed it.

 

“But I eat,” Harry said, trying to remember the last time he had eaten a full meal but the more he tried to remember the harder it was and he honestly couldn’t remember when the last time he’d sat a full meal without getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

 

“Not enough,” Fenrir said grumpily; he had pulled his own jeans on now, and pulled his little mate towards him, so that he could look at him better, the scowl on his face deepening when he realised just how much weight his mate had lost. His fingers traced the outline of his mate’s ribs as he frowned at how delicate his submissive now seemed to be.

 

This was when Fenrir completely lost his temper, he didn’t want his mate to be delicate like this, Harry had always been so strong but now he wasn’t taking care of himself and no one seemed to have noticed. He turned on Romy and Clay, glaring at them accusingly. “You are meant to be looking after him!” he growled at them both angrily.

 

“Fen, I’m fifteen, I can look after myself,” Harry said at once, not wanting for Romy and Clayton to get into trouble for his own incompetence. This had been his own fault, of course he hadn’t even realised what he was doing but it wasn’t up to anyone else to make sure that he ate at meal times.

 

“Clearly not,” Fenrir said, obviously infuriated with the fact that his little mate was so malnourished. How were they ever going to have children if Harry couldn’t even manage to take care of himself? Harry’s body wouldn’t have been able to cope with the strain of pregnancy the way it was currently.

 

“But Clay and Romy aren’t meant to monitor me and my eating habits,” Harry said with a sigh, wanting to find a way to calm his mate. “I’ve been so worried about other things and had so much on my mind that I must have just forgotten, I’m sorry,” he said going to his mate and cuddling into his side.

 

Clay took the opportunity that Harry had intentionally given them by distracting the Alpha and ushered Romy away from the Alpha pair so that the two of them could talk. The last thing Clay wanted was for him and Romy to be caught in the crossfire; though he would be having stern words with his pack brother later on about his abysmal eating habits.

 

“Callie, breakfast,” Fenrir barked and without a word of complaint she scurried off to fetch the porridge that she had put aside for the Alpha pair. Fenrir led Harry over to take a seat on one of the log benches, determined to make him eat as much as possible during the short space of time that he was home. Many of the pack were now watching them with concern; no one liked it when the Alpha pair argued, it put them all on edge and they couldn’t help but worry about Harry, able to see for themselves just how thin he had become.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, feeling rather self-conscious about his body now and wishing that he could put a jumper on and cover himself up, especially with the eyes of many of the pack on him. Remus was looking particularly worried, but the submissive was glad that the professor wasn’t drawing attention to himself, because Fenrir seemed annoyed enough that he might start to blame Remus too.

 

The pack was strangely quiet as Callie brought two bowls over to the Alpha pair, handing them to Fenrir, who had pulled Harry onto his lap and was holding him there. She wasn’t at all shocked when Fenrir tipped half of his own portion into his mate’s bowl.

 

“I can’t eat all of that!” Harry protested as the bowl was forced into his hand along with a spoon; the Alpha said nothing, glaring at his little mate, waiting for him to start eating. He held his submissive close to him, wanting to make sure that he started his breakfast.

 

“Eat,” Fenrir said, not wanting to argue with Harry over this; he wanted his little mate to eat something, it was too difficult to see him like this, practically starving. It made Fenrir feel as if he had failed as an Alpha, he was meant to protect and take care of his pack and yet his little mate was skin and bones.

 

Harry frowned; he had never really liked being told what to do, but even he could see that he apparently needed to be eating more, and so started to eat the porridge, determined to eat as much as he could. However, he had barely managed more than four or five spoonfuls before there was a happy screech from across the clearing.

 

“Mum!” Niko cried out as he returned from the stream and spotted that Harry was now awake and out of bed. He charged across the clearing in Harry’s direction, Tessie and Jaylon just behind him but walking rather than running.

 

“Hey, Niko,” Harry greeted warmly, shifting his bowl to hold it in one hand so that he could hold out an arm, inviting the ten year old for a hug. He could see that Lukas and Jenson were also returning from the stream with a blond girl he didn’t recognise but for the moment he wanted to focus on his adoptive son.

 

“I missed you,” Niko said as he cuddled into Harry’s side, despite the submissive still being sat on Fenrir’s lap. Harry grinned at him, going to put the bowl of porridge down so that he could hug Niko properly.

 

“No,” Fenrir said, stopping his little mate and forcing the bowl back towards him. “If you stay, let Harry eat,” he added to Niko; the ten year old pouted at that but nodded a moment later.

 

“Jenson said I had to let you sleep, and so I helped Callie make porridge,” Niko said, looking back to Harry and breaking into a grin again.

 

“You did good, and thank you for letting me sleep,” Harry added, throwing a grateful smile in Jenson’s direction for the Beta having kept Niko out of their bed that morning; the Beta wolf, however, didn’t look like he appreciated the gratitude. He took another spoonful of his breakfast when Fenrir nudged his bowl again in reminder; he was absolutely certain he wouldn’t be able to eat it all, as there was still about three quarters of it left.

 

Niko happily settled in beside Harry on Fenrir’s lap, happy just to be with the two that he considered his parents, even if they were sitting very quietly and just eating. The two of them were a rather calming influence on him it seemed and the scent of the two of them combined felt like the most secure place in the world to Niko.

 

That was until the blond girl that Harry had noticed earlier and paid no attention to, decided that she was going to come and join them. Harry watched her warily, eating his porridge to appease his mate but ensuring that he kept an eye on her. She wasn’t like any of the other females in the pack, she was a lot more groomed, which wasn’t in any way a bad reflection on the others, it was just make-up and hair products were simply not a priority.

 

This girl, however, hadn’t seemed to get the message. Her eyes were heavily coated in eye shadow and mascara, her hair was styled to perfection in a messy bun that looked as if every single strand had been accurately styled into place. The clothing that she wore also confused Harry, as they certainly weren’t weather appropriate. She had on a very short denim skirt that barely covered her behind and showed off the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. The t-shirt, if it could be called such a thing, was cropped so that it only just came down to her ribs, the cleavage cut so low that her breasts, which were not held in by a bra, were almost falling out of her top.

 

“Hi,” Harry said as the girl sat down close to them. He might not have liked her dress sense and the way she looked confused him seeing as it wasn’t what he was used to, but he didn’t see that as any reason to be horrible. He had enough enemies at the moment just at Hogwarts, he certainly didn’t need any more at home.

 

“Hello,” she responded rather tersely, barely glancing in his direction at all and, when she did, she only had eyes for the Alpha male.

 

“I’m Harry,” he said gently, not sure what to make of her and wanting to tread rather carefully. The girl, however, didn’t say anything back, simply ignoring him.  “And you are?” he prompted, thinking that it was really very rude for the girl not to have given her own name in return, particularly given she was the newcomer here.

 

The girl half opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes flickered quickly to Fenrir, who was watching them both with a stern expression and snapped her mouth shut again. “Robin,” she told him a few seconds later.

 

“She’s not very nice,” Niko said with a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing her the kind of hateful look that only a child can really give.

 

“Robin will protect you at Hogwarts,” Fenrir told Harry firmly, wanting his mate to understand the girl’s place in the pack and thinking that if Robin heard it too then it wouldn’t do any harm, given that she seemed to have been rather deluded about her role up to now.

 

“I already have Clay and Romy,” Harry pointed out, not wanting to disrespect his mate and Alpha, but not particularly happy that he was going to have someone else, someone who he didn’t even know, watching his every move. He was fairly sure that he and Robin weren’t going to be friends, especially given that his son apparently didn’t think much of her at all.

 

“Who cannot even make sure you eat,” Fenrir said sternly, giving the bowl of porridge another nudge when it looked that Harry was slowing down.

 

“Are you starving yourself to make yourself look more like a girl or something?” Robin asked, a sneer on her face as she looked Harry up and down, obviously unimpressed by what she saw. She honestly couldn’t understand why Fenrir, a strong, powerful Alpha, would choose this stick thin boy over her and her beautiful delicate curves.

 

“Believe me I have no desire to look like a girl,” Harry replied coldly; he didn’t understand what Robin’s problem was, he had only been nice to her so far and she seemed determined to attack him for seemingly no reason.

 

“Small, long hair, are you sure?” she asked snidely, her eyes looking him up and down again, her nose wrinkled in disgust. “I’m sure I could help you chop off any parts you don’t need,” she added, turning away from them and turning her nose up into the air.

 

“Robin!” Fenrir growled angrily, getting sick of the girl’s attitude. “Apologise,” he demanded of her, his golden eyes narrowing at the teenager girl. He would not have his mate spoken to in such a way.

 

“I’m guessing she hasn’t submitted to you yet,” Harry said, gazing up at Fenrir, trying not to be bothered by the girl who was glaring at him rather hatefully and making Harry want to throw the bowl of porridge at her head.

 

“Micha said she went down on her knees but Alpha pushed her away,” Niko said matter-of-factly, his innocent mind not realising what had actually happened in that moment. “I think he was waiting for you,” the ten year old said, leaning his head on Harry.

 

Harry looked momentarily confused. “Why wouldn’t you want her to… oh,” Harry said with a dawning realisation, “oh, I get it,” he said as he went for another spoonful; however, this time when Harry raised it to his mouth, instead of putting it in he flicked it in Robin’s direction and grinned in triumph as it landed in her neatly styled hair.

 

Robin jumped up, letting out a squealed howl of shock and fury, her arms flapping about in panic, screeching that something had landed in her hair. The sound that she was making was drawing the attention of the entire of the pack, most of who were sniggering. The Alpha, however, didn’t seem to be very amused by the situation.

 

“That was uncalled for,” Fenrir said sternly, glaring at his little mate with disapproval. He didn’t think that it was a good start that Robin and Harry were already sniping at one another.

 

“It was uncalled for that she tried to give you a… something that only I should give you,” Harry said, changing what he was going to say at the last moment when he realised that there were little ears listening in. “She’s lucky it was only porridge I hit her with, she tries anything like that again and it’ll be my fist,” he said loud enough to make sure Robin heard him, even as she was half dragged away by Jenson, in the direction of the stream.

 

“Harry,” Fenrir said in confusion, looking at his little mate as if he had lost his mind. He had never seen the submissive be so jealous towards another person, though no one had ever been interested in him other than Harry before, at least not since Harry had joined the pack.

 

“Don’t even go there, Fen,” Harry warned. “You were jealous that I was friends with a boy that had a crush on me. How did you expect me to react? She’s been here for goodness knows how long with you while I’ve been at school. How do I know that nothings been going on?”

 

“I haven’t stopped watching her,” Niko said proudly, “I kept her away from our Alphy, mum,” he added, beaming at Harry. Niko really didn’t like the girl at all and he wasn’t about to let her come between his Alpha pair. Fenrir was frowning at the use of this new nickname; he didn’t really want for anyone, not even Harry to have pet names for him and while he could just about abide it from Harry, he didn’t really want to encourage it from Niko.

 

“That’s my boy,” Harry said proudly, giving Niko a little kiss to the cheek and hugging him, wanting to positively reinforce this behaviour from the ten year old. Harry truly did love Niko and if things went well today then Lukas was going to have something for them which meant they could become a proper family.

 

“What did we miss that lead to someone throwing porridge at Robin?” Damon asked, as he and Micha rejoined the rest of the pack; they had passed a rather distressed Robin and aggravated looking Jenson on their way back to the clearing and hadn’t really understood what had happened.

 

Damon was fairly sure that it would have something to do with either Harry, Clay or Romy seeing as no one had lost their temper with her to that extent yet and it was usually going to be one of the pups that stooped to that level of childish actions.

 

“Apparently she tried to give Fenrir a bl-” however Harry never got to finish his sentence as the Alpha clamped a hand over his mate’s mouth, giving him a stern look that said everything it needed to. Niko just giggled as Harry gave his mate a playful slap to the shoulder.

 

“Ah,” Damon said as Fenrir released his hold on his mate’s mouth so that Harry could speak again. “Micha, I thought that you weren’t going to say anything to him?”

 

Micha gave his mate a rather incredulous look. “How am I meant to have said anything to Harry? I’ve been with you all morning rather enjoying the fact that you’ve been fu-” it was now Damon’s turn to clamp his hand over Micha’s mouth, causing Harry to giggle.

 

“Language,” Damon said as he lowered his hand, replacing it with his lips, kissing Micha sweetly. It seemed that the new girl brought out the worst in his little mate and it wasn’t something that Damon appreciated. “Come on trouble, let’s go and see how Callie is feeling this morning.” At this the submissive nodded, thinking that it was for the best that the Alpha pair had time to talk; he would find time to talk to Harry privately later.

 

“Eat,” Fenrir said, giving the bowl in Harry’s hand another nudge when it looked like Harry had once again forgotten that he was meant to be eating. He could see how it was possible that his little mate just forgot to finish meals and eat at all, there were just too many distractions.

 

“Fen, I’ve already eaten most of it, I can’t eat all of it, I feel sick,” Harry said with a frown at the bowl, thinking that if any more of the gloopy breakfast meal was put in his mouth then he was going to vomit it all up again.

 

“I was actually hoping that I could have a word,” Lukas said, seeing that Harry was apparently done with his breakfast.

 

“No,” Fenrir growled at Lukas, “Harry is not finished,” the Alpha said firmly. He had been watching Harry and even though his little mate had been eating and had managed to eat most of the original portion, Fenrir wanted him to eat all of it and regain his strength.

 

“Fenrir,” Harry sighed tiredly, “if I eat anything else I’m going to be sick and then we’re going to be back at square one. I am stuffed, thank you, but honestly I can’t eat anything else and I really need to talk to Lukas.”

 

This was the truth, Harry really was full and even if he wasn’t then he would have dropped everything to speak to Lukas. After asking him to find out ways that they could take legal guardianship of Niko and make sure his position in the pack was secure, Harry was keen to find out what Lukas had managed to find for them; plus he wanted to let his pack mate know that Dumbledore was dealing with the Ministry on the apparition issue.

 

“Why?” Fenrir demanded, looking between Harry and Lukas suspiciously. In his mind he couldn’t see any reason that the two of them would need to talk urgently. He really didn’t like secrets being kept from him, especially when Harry was one of the ones keeping those secrets.

 

“Oh,” Harry said realising that he hadn’t actually mentioned anything to Fenrir about what he had asked Lukas to do for him. “Umm, okay. I need to talk to you too but Lukas first.”

 

“Little one…” Fenrir said warningly as Harry wiggled to try and get away from his mate. Fenrir, however, wasn’t having any of it and kept a firm hold around Harry’s waist, the grip also included little Niko, who was rather enjoying being included in the hug.

 

“Tell me,” Fenrir demanded gently of his mate, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Secrets had almost torn them apart and he didn’t want for that to happen again. They needed to be honest with one another so that they could be stronger as a pack.

 

“Give me ten minutes, fifteen at most, and then I’ll tell you everything,” Harry promised, straining his head so that he could place a soft kiss on his mate’s cheek and smile up at him reassuringly. Fenrir nodded and finally released his hold on his submissive, however, Niko was not as fortunate and the Alpha kept the ten year old firmly in place.

 

“Mum, can I come?” Niko asked hopefully, as much as he loved the Alpha he rarely got to see Harry and wanted to be with him right now, even if that meant gate crashing a private conversation.

 

“Sorry, little monkey, how am I meant to talk about you when you’re there?” Harry said with a laugh, ruffling Niko’s hair. Fenrir watched with his eyes narrowed in suspicion as Harry and Lukas headed away from the others.

 

“Why is mum and Lukas talking about me?” Niko asked, looking up at Fenrir curiously. “Am I in trouble?” he asked worried that he was going to be told off and the last thing he wanted was for Harry to be mad at him. “I haven’t done anything wrong have I, dad?” Niko asked and then realising what he had said, clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide with horror. “Sorry, Alpha, sorry, I did it again, I’m sorry, don’t be mad!”

 

Fenrir tightened his hold around the young boy, not entirely sure how he felt about being called dad but finding that he actually rather liked it, especially since Niko was calling Harry mum. He gave the ten year old an affectionate nudge to the head, inhaling the scent of the boy’s hair as he did so, finding that it didn’t matter how he felt as a human man, his instincts as an Alpha wolf had taken over and this little boy was his and Harry’s.

 

FGHP

 

Jenson was furious; he had been lumbered with escorting Robin down to the stream and was now having to suffer through keeping an eye on the girl while she tended to her hair. Robin had stripped off completely, not wanting to get her clothes dirty or wet and was swaying her hips and washing herself in a way she thought seductive; Jenson knew what she was trying to do.

 

This teenager was truly something else entirely; it made him rather grateful for his daughter being absolutely nothing like her. He also hadn’t missed Clayton’s snub to Robin either and it gave him a little faith in the boy; after all, anyone would be able to see that Robin was a very attractive young girl, and he was sure that when she went to Hogwarts she would have many admirers, but Clay obviously hadn’t been interested.

 

He couldn’t be sure how far into a relationship Clay and Romy were but Jenson could be sure that at the very least Clayton was loyal to his daughter, which was something that made him a lot more at ease with the possibility of their relationship.

 

“I think that is all gone now,” Robin said, turning to face Jenson, not shying from letting him see her exposed breasts, only her lower half covered by the water of the stream, “but I would really appreciate it if you would help me check,” she added, giving him a flirtatious smile.

 

“It’s gone,” Jenson said flatly, not moving from the spot where he was stood. Robin was undeniably a beautiful young girl, but he had no interest; even if he hadn’t been a happily mated man, he would have no interest in someone that young and immature.

 

“You could come down here and look properly, I’m sure I could make it worth your while,” Robin said sweetly, her fingers running through the water all around her, trying to coax him over to her. If she couldn’t have the Alpha then the Beta would do, though she was keeping her options open.

 

“No,” Jenson said firmly, he was more than happy to remain where he was, with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the tree. He just wanted to get back to his mate and make sure that she was alright; he didn’t like leaving Callie for any length of time, especially not for someone as trashy as Robin.

 

“You men must either all be blind, gay or both,” Robin said a little huffily as she got out of the stream, flaunting her body for all she was worth. Jenson remained unmoving, just watching her and making sure that he wasn’t in any trouble, because with the strays still out there they couldn’t take any chances, not even with the likes of Robin.

 

“Or we just have high standards,” Jenson snapped, truly fed up with Robin’s attitude. “Now, hurry up.” She wasn’t getting under his skin in the way she seemed to be with the pack’s submissives, but she was certainly irritating him.

 

“You’ll have to show me respect when I’m the Alpha’s mate,” Robin sneered at him in return, climbing out of the stream and letting him get a full view of her body, wanting to show him exactly what he was missing.  

 

“It’s never going to happen,” Jenson told her calmly. “Harry and Fenrir are together and no silly little girl is going to get between them, get used to the idea,” he said, keeping an eye on her as she went to pick up her clothes.

 

“I could give the Alpha children now,” she stated as she pulled her skirt back on. “Harry is far too wrapped up in his own life to do anything so selfless for the Alpha. I can give Fenrir what he wants now,” she said confidently. She didn’t particularly want children, but she knew it would be part of her job as Alpha mate.

 

“They already have Niko,” Jenson pointed out. He actually found himself feeling rather angry at Robin’s blatant disregard for either of the Alpha pair’s feelings. She didn’t care that they were happily mated or that Fenrir very clearly wasn’t interested in her and that bothered Jenson more than he thought it would.

 

“He’s not theirs,” Robin said with a sneer, as she pulled her top over her head. She couldn’t care less that Harry was trying to trap the Alpha male to him by adopting a child. To her that was just a quick way of ensnaring him, a substitute to giving him his own child. It was lazy and selfish in her opinion when Harry could easily have given Fenrir a biological child, which was why she knew that she had the upper hand here.

 

“He’s going to be, they’re making it official, you need to learn your place quickly girl because otherwise you’ll find that you’re at the bottom of the pack and no one gives a damn,” Jenson warned her. He thought that she might not have realised how dangerously close she was getting to being the Omega of the pack, that if her behaviour carried on there were going to be some very serious consequences.

 

“Don’t threaten me,” Robin growled at the Beta angrily, “you can be replaced once I’m the Alpha’s mate, you should worship the ground I walk on,” she said, sticking her nose up into the air, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

 

“Fine, learn the hard way,” Jenson said with frustration, turning on his heel and going to walk away from her. He was past the point of caring if she was safe or not out here on her own. It would serve her right to be attacked by the strays because then she might learn how good she had it here in their pack.

 

Robin, not wanting to cave in and just follow the Beta wolf back to the clearing, folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, not believing for a moment that he would leave her on her own out here when they were usually so careful to move in pairs at the very least. However, when she realised that Jenson was not coming back, Robin very quickly gathered up the last of her belongings and hurried back towards the clearing.

 

FGHP

 

“Did you find out anything?” Harry asked hopefully, as he and Lukas sat down with their back against a tree at the edge of the clearing. He had been waiting to hear of any news from Lukas and it had been difficult every morning when the post had arrived and there had been nothing from him and the one letter he Lukas had sent had said that he was still looking into it. He was glad that now the older man seemed to have something to tell him.

 

“I believe so,” Lukas said with a smile, glad that he was able to make Harry happy. As he had hoped, this news caused the submissive to grin at once, Harry beaming up at him with absolute happiness.

 

“We can do it, officially in the eyes of the Ministry?” Harry asked hopefully. He didn’t want to lose Niko ever, but this was something that could benefit all of the pack. Technically Clayton and Romy were still minors until they were seventeen and legally the pack had no claim to them. Harry hoped that if what Lukas had found was useful then it was going to benefit the whole pack.

 

“Yes, I think we can, it’s an old piece of werewolf legislation, which I think was mostly so that the Ministry could fob off bitten children to werewolf packs and not have to deal with them themselves. The paperwork is rather hard to come by but I have a few contacts that I’ve been able to call on to look into it for me,” Lukas explained; it had taken a lot of research to figure it all out, but worth it for his pack. “It would enable Niko to be legally your son, though that would only be the case if Fenrir remains your mate, as you are still a minor yourself.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Harry said with a frown, mulling things over. “How quickly can we get the paperwork?” Harry asked, thinking that it was high time that he spoke to Fenrir about this and then even to Niko as well to see how he felt about it. He didn’t want to go ahead and just adopt the ten year old if Niko didn’t want that.

 

“A few days, maybe a week,” Lukas said, watching Harry closely; the submissive looked really concerned. “Why?” he asked, wondering if there was more to it all than what Harry was telling him.

 

“We might need a few copies,” Harry said with a sigh. “The whole situation with Niko has me thinking about Romy and Clay. They have parents that are alive and well, they could claim them back and legally have more right than us as a pack.”

 

“Wow, you really have been over thinking this,” Lukas said with a frown. “Niko is an orphan so it’s a fairly easy case as there is no one related to him by blood to claim him. Clayton and Romy, however, do; it won’t be as easy as filling out some paperwork and signing it for them but I will certainly look into that too.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry said earnestly, leaning into Lukas’ side a little. “I know it’s a lot and I don’t mean to drag you away from your beautiful girlfriend so much but I don’t want this pack to be separated,” he told him.

 

“I don’t mind,” Lukas assured him. “Nell and I are kind of giving each other a little space at the moment anyway,” Lukas said with a sigh. It had been nearly a week since the night of the dinner with Nell’s family, and four days since he had found out that he really was going to be a father, not that he was ready to tell his pack about that yet.

 

“Is this to do with the apparition?” Harry asked, genuinely concerned about his pack brother, given how in love he knew Lukas was with Nell. “Because Dumbledore’s agreed to deal with that,” he told him.

 

“Really?” Lukas asked, surprised that Harry had managed to find a solution to the problem so quickly. “Thank you, that’s amazing. I really appreciate it,” he said, reaching out and grasping Harry’s hand in his own.

 

“You’re welcome,” Harry told him, still looking concerned, “but are you and Nell okay?”

 

“We will be,” Lukas told him. “She just needs a little time to come to terms with me being able to do magic. Nothing for you to be concerned about, I promise. You really do need to worry less,” he said, brushing a thumb over Harry’s forehead, trying to ease the away the frown lines, thinking that Harry had plenty to be worrying about without him worrying about this as well. “It’s all going to be okay, the pack aren’t going anywhere,” he reassured him.

 

“I should probably go and explain things to Fen,” Harry said with a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Alpha male watching him and Lukas carefully, clearly waiting patiently for an explanation; however, Harry knew that his patience would be wearing very thin.

 

“Yes,” Lukas said with a small chuckle of amusement, “I think that would be a very good idea because I think before too long he’s going to be over here demanding it from you.”

 

Harry, in a move completely unexpected to Lukas, wrapped his arms around the other man in a tight hug, grateful for everything that he had done. “Thank you,” he said with earnest, not letting go, “for everything.”

 

“You’re very welcome,” Lukas said as Harry finally let him go. He truly had a very soft spot for the young submissive, which wasn’t the case for all of the pack he was finding, spotting Jenson as he returned to the clearing, Robin following in his wake.

 

Following his eye line, Harry spotted her too and sighed, he really didn’t have the energy to fight her right now, not when he was juggling so much other stuff in his head. Robin was a complication that he really didn’t need in his life.

 

Standing up, Harry turned and headed over to where the Alpha was sat near the fire before Robin could place herself there, sitting himself down beside his mate and taking the larger man’s hand within his own.

 

“Explain?” Fenrir said, looking at his little mate curiously. He had not missed the serious expressions on Harry and Lukas’ faces as they had spoken, nor the embrace they had shared, and he wanted to know what it had been about that had caused them to go off on their own.

 

“Yes,” Harry agreed, knowing that now was as good a time as ever. He didn’t want any of the other pack members to know just yet; he suspected that Jenson might know what they were trying to do but beyond that it wasn’t any use getting the hopes up of the others.

 

Damon and Micha were enjoying just being with one another, flirting and giggling together. Clay was off with Niko teaching him some tricks on the skateboard, though he was casting some longing looks over to Romy, who was sat with her mother; it was clearly a struggle for him to stay away from her as she had asked him to. Lukas had moved over to where Jenson was venting his frustration with Robin on a tree, hoping that he could calm the Beta wolf down.

 

Harry watched each member of the pack fondly. Remus and Tessie were apparently getting on rather well too; it was nice to see the Professor actually smiling and laughing rather than looking so serious all the time. Jaylon was sat on Tessie’s other side, his nose in one of Lukas’ books, looking rather content to sit beside her quietly. The only one that Harry didn’t watch with any form of fondness was Robin, who had placed herself close to the Alpha and the fire, lying on the ground, a hide beneath her, presumably so she didn’t mess up her hair again.

 

It frustrated Harry that she was constantly putting herself under his nose, she had no business doing that and, despite disliking her intensely, Harry found himself rather glad that she would be coming to Hogwarts, just so that she wouldn’t be alone with Fenrir.

 

“Not here,” Harry said with a cautious look to Robin, “can we go for a walk? I’ll explain everything then,” the submissive suggested and Fenrir, following his mate’s gaze, nodded his agreement. He too was more than happy to get some distance between Robin and her perfume that smelt as cheap and tacky as the girl was herself.

 

Fenrir grunted in agreement, getting to his feet; Harry quickly did the same, keeping his hold on the Alpha’s hand as his mate started to lead them off towards the woodland to the north. “Explain, little one,” he said gruffly as they passed the tree line.

 

“I was worried that someone might try and take Niko from us,” Harry admitted, he didn’t want to bring the headmaster’s name into it, knowing that things were already difficult enough between Fenrir and Dumbledore and there was nothing to be gained by throwing fuel on that fire. “I asked Lukas to look into it and find a way to make him legally belong to the pack.”

 

The Alpha made a noise of agreement; he had no intention of letting anyone take any member of his pack from him but he approved of Harry having asked Lukas for help. “And?” Fenrir prompted.

 

“And Lukas has found something, for orphaned werewolves,” Harry explained, “where we can adopt him, claim him as ours and then no one can take him from us.”

 

“He would belong to the pack?” Fenrir asked, a little surprised by this; it was not something he had heard of before but if it meant that they would be able to stop anyone else trying to take Niko away then he approved.

 

“Yes, well, no… sort of,” Harry said, “he would belong to us, you and me, he would be legally our son,” he explained, wanting to make sure that his mate knew exactly what he was agreeing to.

 

“Our son,” Fenrir said to clarify, mulling things over. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. He knew that the wolf in him had already accepted the ten year old as his son, that much was clear by his instinctual reaction earlier that morning when Niko had called him dad; however, making it legal… that was another matter.

 

“Yes… I know it’s a lot and I know he isn’t biologically ours, it isn’t great timing and you probably have a hundred and one reasons why this is a really, really bad idea but I don’t want to lose him,” Harry rambled and what he was saying was only cut short when Fenrir stopped them from walking and smashed their lips together, an effective way of silencing his little submissive.

 

“He will be ours,” Fenrir said with pride in his voice, amazed that Harry was doing so much to keep them all together and as a family.

 

“If it works,” Harry went on, glad that Fenrir was taking it so well, “I was thinking that Romy and Clay…”

 

“Not ours?” Fenrir asked a little worried; it made sense with Niko, given the relationship that the two of them had already developed with the ten year old but he had no interest in adopting Jenson, Callie and Damon’s children.  

 

“No, goofball,” Harry said with a laugh. “I meant that Jenson and Callie could adopt Romy, and Damon and maybe even Micha could adopt Clay, make it official because then no one can touch us, we can be a proper family.”

 

“We are,” Fenrir grunted, not liking the fact that Harry didn’t seem them as a proper family, they were a pack and that was a million times better than a regular family. He didn’t need any lawyer or piece of paper to tell that this pack was his.

 

“I know,” Harry said with a smile, “but doing things legally, it makes it better. Right now the Ministry or Dumbledore could interfere, they could separate us and we couldn’t do anything about it. This way we’re being proactive and stopping something bad happening before it can,” he explained.

 

Fenrir didn’t understand everything that Harry had just said but the Alpha could admire the sentiment behind what his mate was doing. He would never had thought about doing anything like this, paperwork and legal procedures would never be his strong suit. He knew he was very lucky to have a mate such as Harry, a mate who was selfless and kind, always thinking of others before himself.

 

“No one will separate us,” Fenrir said with determination, “I would kill them first,” he added with a growl.

 

“No you won’t,” Harry said with a sigh, “because then I would lose you too. I don’t want you in Azkaban, Fen, I couldn’t do this without you. But it doesn’t matter, because it isn’t going to happen. In a week Niko is going to be our son.”

 

Fenrir couldn’t help himself, he grabbed his little mate around his waist and pulled him up so that their bodies were pressed together, lips meeting in a heated kiss. The Alpha had always thought that love was too weak a word for the feelings that he had for Harry but it was the only word that came close and Fenrir wanted to show Harry that in the only way he really knew how.

 

He had wanted to since their rushed romp in the clearing that morning, he wanted to take things slow and show his submissive just how much he cared for him. Fenrir saw no reason not to, they were alone and he had lube in his pocket. Breaking their kiss, Fenrir picked his mate up into his arms properly, starting to head off deeper into the woodland, Harry’s legs wrapping around his waist.

 

“Where’re we going?” Harry asked, pressing kisses to his mate’s jaw, trying to encourage him into taking action; the intensity of their kiss just moments earlier had turned him on, and he had thought it had been leading to something more.

 

“This way,” Fenrir told him rather unhelpfully, keeping walking; however, this was becoming increasingly difficult between Harry’s distracting kisses and groping hands, and his own growing arousal.

 

“Not too far, because I want you,” Harry told him bluntly, pressing his hips forward, so that the Alpha could feel the evidence of just how much he wanted him.

 

“Patience, little one,” Fenrir said with slight amusement, though his voice was gruff with arousal. However, he couldn’t deny that he greatly appreciated his little mate’s insatiable enthusiasm.

 

“I’m fresh out,” Harry said, a small smirk on his lips as he leaned up enough to press kisses to the corner of Fenrir’s mouth. “Used it all up waiting to see you again the last few weeks,” he told him a little breathlessly, feeling impatient. It had been a long two weeks and he didn’t want to have to hold himself back from his mate at all this weekend.

 

“This morning didn’t satisfy you?” Fenrir asked teasingly, already full well knowing the answer to that. It was difficult for both of them being separated and so they always wanted to make the most of it whenever they were together.

 

“Fen, I can’t ever get enough of you,” Harry told him earnestly. He had no idea how he had coped before he had met his mate, it seemed impossible now, and he always felt like he needed more.

 

“I’m sure,” Fenrir said, sounding amused. He really didn’t think that Harry would even be able to go for a round three, not after how rushed and fast this morning had been. He didn’t want to hurt his submissive no matter how much he wanted sex from him. There were other things they could do that were just as pleasurable.

 

“That sounds like a challenge,” Harry said with a grin, as they entered a tiny clearing in the trees, the space dominated by a huge rock. “I bet you get tired before I do,” he said with a cheeky smile.

 

“We’ll see,” Fenrir repeated, coming to stand next to the smooth rock and sitting his little mate down on top of it. This was a place that he had found while he had been hunting with little Niko and so far he had been able to keep it as a secret from the others, though he knew it wouldn’t last long with how Niko tended to chatter.

 

“Wait a moment, did you plan this?” Harry asked, looking at the rock he was sitting on and realising it was quite a convenient height given what they had planned. The Alpha had seemed to have been carrying them in a specific direction and so it seemed rather a coincidence if they had just happened across this rock.

 

“Yes,” Fenrir said bluntly. When he had first seen this place his first thought had been how out of the way it was, which meant privacy. With an expanding pack this was something that was hard to come by, especially seeing as he had two more to add in the coming weeks, plus Robin was trailing after him wherever he went. Fenrir knew that this would be the perfect place to spend some alone time with his mate.

 

“Then perhaps you should show me what you had in mind when you decided to bring me here,” Harry suggested, smirking up at his mate as he tugged gently on Fenrir’s jacket enough to bring his mate down for a kiss.

 

The large dominant didn’t need to be told twice and Harry made a noise of surprise against Fenrir’s lips as the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him and lifted him back up; turning around, Fenrir sat himself on the rock with Harry now straddling his lap. As he pressed his lips more firmly against Fenrir’s with a pleasured moan, Harry’s hands worked their way under the Alpha’s jacket, sliding the leather off over broad shoulders to give him better access to his mate’s muscular chest.

 

“Hmmm,” Harry hummed contently as he felt his mate’s large hands riding his jumper up to get better access to his chest. “I love it when you let me go on top,” he said with a grin, “I can always feel it so much more.”

 

“I will make you feel it,” Fenrir growled, fisting at the fabric and tearing at it, not having the patience to remove it properly. Harry didn’t even care at this point, he was rock hard and desperate to feel anything, this morning seemed like such a long time ago to him. Harry was fairly sure he wasn’t going to be happy until Fenrir spent the day inside of him.

 

“I really hate clothing,” Harry grumbled as Fenrir’s hands started working at his jeans, taking far too long to get him naked; he was already aroused and was hardly even trying to hold his hips still as he found a small friction against the material of his trousers.

 

Growling a little in frustration and agreement with his little mate, Fenrir stood Harry up on the rock, a foot on either side of him, so that he could yank his jeans down easily. This, however, left Harry exposed and at far too tempting a height for the Alpha to keep himself from leaning forward and quickly taking Harry’s erection into his mouth.

 

“Merlin, Fen!” Harry cried out, his fingers knotting into the Alpha’s hair as his mate’s tongue teased and tasted him. He was only vaguely aware of Fenrir shifting and moving to get himself out of his own jeans, far too distracted by the way his mate was sucking on him.

 

However, he couldn’t miss it when his mate’s large hands reached up and cupped his arse, squeezing at it and pushing him further into the Alpha’s mouth. He had no idea how or when Fenrir had managed to lube his own fingers, but the single digit the Alpha pushed inside a moment later felt amazing, and Harry cried out happily, as his fingers tightened in Fenrir’s hair.

 

“More,” Harry insisted, not having the patience for this to take this slow. Thankfully Fenrir seemed to agree and slid a second finger into his little mate alongside the first. “Yes,” he gasped, whimpering a little as the Alpha sucked on his cock, thrusting his fingers in time with the action.

 

It felt so good; he was a little amazed that he had even managed to stay up on his feet for this long and had to move a hand to Fen’s shoulder to help keep himself upright as his knees trembled. The Alpha knew him well by now, knew how to push all the right buttons, and the fingers inside him were spreading him open, teasing over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“Fuck!” Harry all but screamed as a third finger was pushed into him suddenly, causing him to thrust fully into his mate’s mouth. Fenrir chuckled smugly around the length, obviously enjoying Harry’s reaction greatly, but this just sent another shock of pleasure through the submissive’s body. It was almost too much and he was sure he was going to come before the Alpha was even inside him.

 

“Close, Fen,” he warned, though even concentrating enough to get those words out was difficult. He had expected these words to spur the Alpha on, but Fenrir drew back, letting his leaking erection slip from between his saliva covered lips.

 

Fenrir’s hands were on his hips and pulled him down until Harry’s knees were resting on the hard rock beneath them, so that he was kneeling with his legs spread wide over his mate. “Put me inside you, little one,” the Alpha instructed, looking very pleased with himself when Harry didn’t hesitate to reach back and take Fenrir’s large cock in his hand.

 

Harry met his mate’s golden eyes as he lifted himself up enough to line up with the heavy length in his hand. Having only had three fingers inside him to stretch him open it was tight and he had to push the head against his hole for a moment before it slid past the ring of muscle. “Fen,” he moaned, easing himself back so that his body took more and more of the cock inside him.

 

The Alpha groaned at the feel of his mate around his length. “Mine,” he growled once his erection was fully seated within his mate’s arse; he held Harry’s slender body close to his, wrapping his arms around him protectively, rolling his hips and pressing against the sensitive nerves inside his mate.

 

“Fuck, yes, yours,” Harry agreed, relaxing in his mate’s arms and just surrendering to the pleasure that was washing over him, softly shifting his own hips such that the length inside him shifted but never left him. He wanted Fenrir inside him, he didn’t even want to let the Alpha leave his body enough to thrust at the moment.

 

It was so different from the almost punishing and brutal pace of that morning, but there was a fiery tension, a passion between them right now, that was leaving them both with a sheen of sweat despite the cold air around them. Fenrir’s grip was unrelenting on his hips as the two of them moved together, and Harry wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, pulling his mate down into a kiss.

 

He was teetering on the edge of his orgasm, and from the sounds that the Alpha was making against his lips, he didn’t think Fenrir was far behind him. He rolled his hips, pressing his erection against his dominant's chest, the cock inside him stretching him and pushing against all the right spots. It was blissful and he clung to his mate, the noises they were both making lost in their kiss.

 

Harry wanted to keep going forever but one of Fenrir’s hands left his hip, reaching down between them to brush against his erection, finger tips reaching beneath his body to toy with his full and heavy balls; and that was more than Harry could handle. His climax washed over him, as he broke their kiss, his blissful cry of release filling the air around them.

 

The Alpha was only a second behind him, his release flooding Harry’s body, as his knot began to expand within his mate. The two of them were breathless, holding each other close as they recovered from their orgasms. “Beautiful,” Fenrir muttered, brushing his hand through Harry’s hair; his mate’s head was leant against his chest, those wide green eyes looking up at him with complete adoration.

 

“Pass me the sick bucket,” Robin said in disgust. She had not meant to walk in on the Alpha pair while they had been going at it, her goal had been to put a stop to any such activities; however, she had found completely the wrong couple in her search and had arrived a lot later than she had planned to.  

 

The two of them turned towards her, both their eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of her standing there, looking at them with a sneer on her face. “Get back to the clearing,” Fenrir roared in anger, his arms wrapping tighter around Harry protectively.

 

The girl gave a huff of annoyance before turning and walking away with her nose held in the air. Robin was really testing his temper and she would be punished for wandering into the woods alone, especially coming this far out. But that would be later; he wasn’t going to let the interruption ruin the precious time he had alone with his mate and so he leaned down and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss, distracting them both from the anger they felt towards the pack’s newest member.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	85. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay struggles to keep his distance from Romy. Jenson has his concerns for his daughter. Harry and Fenrir have an important conversation with Niko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are rapidly approaching the two year anniversary for this story, so here is one more update before then. Hope you all enjoy it.   
> For FF.net: Please note that some of this chapter has been heavily edited in this chapter due to site regulations.

It was just before lunch when Harry and Fenrir finally made their way back to the clearing. Robin interrupting the two of them had done nothing to curb their appetite for one another and they had fooled around for a while longer, more than happy to just spend some time alone together. 

Callie and Romy had been preparing lunch together when the Alpha pair had returned to the clearing, giving the two submissive's the perfect opportunity to talk. Callie had seen how close her daughter and nephew had become, though she could tell that they were trying to be subtle about it while they were at home and she suspected that this was for Jenson’s sake. 

“You understand that we won’t be angry if you’re sleeping with Clay,” Callie said gently, she wanted to make sure Romy knew that she could talk to her about anything. Romy had been through a lot in her life and she never wanted her daughter to feel like she had to face anything alone.

“Mum!” Romy said, unable to believe that her mother had just said that to her; it wasn’t something that she thought she would ever hear her mother say. “For your information we haven’t actually…” 

“Still? Well, I’m shocked, though not in a bad way,” Callie hastened to add, “I think that he is being rather sweet, waiting until you’re ready.” She knew how much Clay adored Romy, but she was still impressed that he had been able to hold himself back, to wait until Romy was definitely ready to take that step; it certainly made her feel a lot better about their relationship.

“I am ready,” Romy said with a sigh, not feeling very comfortable with discussing this with her mother. She trusted Clay completely and she wanted that intimacy with him; he had been the one to decide not to take their relationship further. “It doesn’t seem to matter to him,” she added, glancing over at where Clayton was occupying Niko while Harry and Fenrir were occupying each other in an entirely different way. 

“Romy, sweetheart, you have years to enjoy that aspect of life. I highly approve of how Clay is behaving, I think it’s admirable.” Callie couldn’t help but smile at her daughter, so proud of her. “Hogwarts might not be the best place for your first time with him,” she pointed out, wanting Romy to have that special moment with Clay, not for it to be thrown away in haste.

“I know and I guess it’s going to get a little more crowded there now too,” Romy said with a scowl, glancing over to where Robin was lounging in the grass, her skirt having ridden up to the point of almost exposing herself and her top only barely covering her breasts. 

“You need to be civil to her,” Callie said with heavy disapproval, “she is part of this pack, regardless of her faults and I know there are many. And she will be going to Hogwarts with you on Monday morning regardless of how you three feel about her,” she added with a stern expression, before Romy had a chance to start complaining about the newest pack member. If for no other reason, Callie wanted Robin gone so that she didn’t cause any more trouble with the dominants in the pack.

“She’s just so…” Romy said vaguely, waving her hand a little as she searched for the words she was looking for. She had never actually met anyone like Robin before, and was glad for that now; the girl was everything she had never wanted to be. 

“I know,” Callie said softly, with a sigh. She didn’t think much of Robin either, but the girl was still in their pack and they had to find a way to live with that. “But you still need to be nice,” she added, hoping that Romy could at least understand that.

“She brings out the worst in me,” Romy said with a frown. She didn’t like how she had treated Robin, but she had felt unable to hold herself back. And then when the girl had had the nerve to hit on Clayton right in front of her, and then implied that she was going to take Fenrir from Harry… The new girl in the pack was just awful and Romy wanted nothing to do with her.

“I think she brings the worst out of everyone,” Callie admitted, glancing over to the girl in question. Most of the dominants seemed to have just taken to ignoring Robin when possible, but their patience was being tested; the submissives, however, just seemed to get riled by her, so easily too.

“Then why are we putting up with her, mum?” Romy asked earnestly. She knew that Fenrir was bringing in others to supposedly help keep Harry safe, but there was no way that this girl was going to be any use on that front. “She’s awful,” she said with a sigh.

“Regardless, she is part of the pack, young lady,” Callie stated firmly. They were a family, and they stuck together, particularly with all the problems they were facing. Robin was one of them whether they liked it or not, that was how their pack worked. “We have enough trouble without you causing fights with Robin,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, well, she started it,” Romy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. She knew that it was a little childish, but she didn’t care at that moment, she just wanted Robin gone. She didn’t trust her, at all. 

“Hmm, I really think that those two boys have had a bad effect on you,” Callie said softly, a scowl of disapproval on her face. “Honestly, Romy, I thought better of you than that.” Her daughter was normally a kind, considerate, gentle soul, who could find some good in everyone, and she wasn’t quite sure what it was about Robin that was getting to Romy so particularly strongly. 

“Sorry, Mum,” Romy said. She hated that she had disappointed her mother, she so rarely had been spoken to in such a tone and she didn’t like it, but she couldn’t help the way that Robin made her feel. She certainly wasn’t about to pretend to actually like her or anything.

“Just rise above it, and try to remember that you are better than all that,” Callie said, holding out her arm in invitation, glad when Romy moved closer and leaned into her side a little. “I love you, and I know this isn’t easy, but don’t let her turn you into something you’re not.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Romy said softly, relishing their closeness, and using the moment to reach down and press a hand to her mother’s still flat belly. “How is my little brother or sister doing?” she asked, keen to change the subject from Robin. 

“Good,” Callie told her, as they pulled apart, getting back to preparing lunch, “better now that Harry made those potions for me.” She had been very glad for the anti-nausea potion Harry had included when the pregnancy potion had actually initially made her feel worse. It had been something they knew might happen though, the strength of the pregnancy causing her symptoms to increase.

“He was really happy to be able to help,” Romy told her mother. “He was always going to love the chance to brew something new and different, but I think that he was really honoured that you and Dad asked him to make them.”

“Harry seems to be doing well,” Callie said, “since Fenrir’s punishment.” She had been concerned that the Alpha was taking things too far, and was going to end up pushing Harry away, but it seemed that her fears were for nothing, because the Alpha pair seemed stronger than ever. 

“He is. He is just becoming more responsible,” Romy said with a nod, “though I think part of that is because he's approaching sixteen; I have been seeing a bit of that in Clay too,” she told her mother. 

Callie nodded. “That’s likely true, they are coming into their true places in the pack,” she explained. “I have noticed it in both of them too.” She thought that part of Clay’s maturity was also to do with him wanting to be worthy of Romy, but she was happy to let her daughter just enjoy their relationship without adding any of that pressure.

“Can I tell Clay?” Romy asked suddenly, turning to look at her mother. “About your pregnancy I mean,” she clarified when Callie looked at her in confusion. “Most of the pack know anyway now, and I don’t like leaving him in the dark.”

“I don’t see why not, sweetheart,” Callie said, not wanting the truth of her pregnancy to be something that came between Romy and Clay, because Romy was right, most of the pack did know now, and it wasn’t fair to keep it hidden from Clay just because he had been at Hogwarts when all the others found out. “As long as you aren’t planning one of your own,” she said teasingly. 

“Goodness no,” Romy said with a small laugh. “He’s maturing but not that quickly and besides, I can’t even get him to sleep with me,” Romy said and Callie couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter’s silliness. 

FGHP

“Fen, before you go off and do whatever it is that you need to do, can we talk, it’s kind of important,” Harry said as he saw his mate spy Robin on her own. He knew that the Alpha would want to talk to Robin after she had walked in on them but he needed a word first. 

“Yes, little one,” Fenrir said, knowing that he had to have some stern words with the sixteen year old girl about wandering off alone when there were so many dangers lurking around but he wouldn’t disregard Harry to do so; his mate would always come first. 

“It’s about Niko,” the submissive said, spying where the ten year old was playing with Clayton, the two dominants play fighting and laughing, rolling all over the ground getting absolutely filthy. “I think we should talk to him, make sure he’s okay with us taking steps to adopt him.”

“Why?” Fenrir asked, looking at his mate with confusion. He was under the impression that the decision had been made, that the two of them were going to adopt Niko as their own, and he didn’t understand what there was to discuss with the young boy.

“Because he’s ten years old and has an opinion of his own,” Harry said with a tone of fond exasperation at his mate. He wanted Niko to be theirs, but he wanted the ten year old to want that too. If it really wasn’t what Niko wanted, then he and Lukas would find another way to keep him safe.

“Fine,” the Alpha agreed a little huffily, clearly not seeing the point of having such a conversation. Niko was just a pup and they were the Alpha pair, they could make decisions and they didn’t need his permission; however, if it was important to Harry he would allow it.

“I can do it if you have other things to do,” Harry told him, realising that his mate wasn’t particularly pleased with his suggestion. He hoped that Fenrir would see Niko as the priority here, but the Alpha had to decide that for himself. 

“No, we will talk to him,” Fenrir told him firmly. If it was going to be discussed then he was going to be there. Niko was a pup in his pack, and going to be his son, the ten year old was his responsibility.

“Thank you, Fen,” Harry said earnestly, wrapping his arms around his mate and leaning against him, as the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him. “You know he really looks up to you,” he said, smiling up at his mate, sure that Fenrir was going to be a great father, not only to Niko, but to their future biological children too. 

“If you say so,” Fenrir said gruffly. He had seen that a lot in the way Niko acted around him, especially in comparison to how he was with the others. The ten year old listened to him a lot more than he listened to anyone else, as was right given his place as Alpha, but there was something more there too. 

“I do, now come on, you great oaf, let’s go and talk to our son,” Harry said with amusement, releasing his hold on the older man, though linking their fingers together so that their contact would remain. It was something Harry desperately missed when he was at school, so while he was in the territory with the others he was going to make sure that he touched the Alpha as much as possible. 

As they passed her, on the way to see Niko, Harry couldn’t stop himself from glaring at Robin. She was scantily clad in an obvious attempt to attract male attention and Harry thought it rather pathetic. However, he was very wary of the girl, she wanted his mate after all, he wasn’t going to trust her even a little bit. 

“Having fun?” Harry asked with a small laugh as Clay allowed for Niko to pin him before reaching up and tickling the ten year old mercilessly.

“Stop,” Niko screeched through his laughter, “I’m going to pee my pants!” 

Laughing, Clay released his hold on the young boy, pulling himself and then Niko up to his feet. Almost at once Niko ran to Harry and hugged him. Fenrir looked at them fondly, knowing that he was making the right choice in adopting the boy, it was something that both he and Harry needed. 

“We were actually hoping to talk to you,” Harry said, addressing Niko, “and don’t worry you’re not in any trouble, we’d just like to talk. Is that okay?” he added when the ten year old looked decidedly concerned. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Clay said with a grin, “I’ll see if the ladies need help with the cooking,” he added; however, before he could get far at all, Fenrir had grabbed hold of him, ceasing his movement. 

“No,” the Alpha growled, “I don’t want food poisoning; help Jenson,” he added, motioning over to where the Beta was moving logs from the cave and over to the fire. Clay laughed, nodding in agreement, knowing that he wouldn't have been any help with the food prep, he had only wanted to stare at Romy. 

Harry waited until Clay was a fair distance away before gesturing to Niko to sit, pulling Fenrir down as he too sat down. Harry pulled the ten year old on to his lap almost at once, wanting to make it perfectly clear that no one was in trouble here. 

“Are you happy here?” Harry asked, knowing that he was going to be doing most of the talking here, Fenrir wasn’t great at expressing his feelings at the best of times, he wasn’t expecting for the Alpha to suddenly change now. 

“Yes,” Niko said at once, not even stopping to hesitate, “I don’t want to go anywhere. You aren’t going to send me anywhere are you?” the ten year old asked nervously. 

“No,” Fenrir said quickly. He didn’t want for his young charge to think that that was ever going to be an option. He cared for the boy a great deal and there was nothing that could make him want to send him away. 

“Exactly,” Harry said, smiling at Fenrir, “we’re actually looking at making your place here official, but only if it’s okay with you,” Harry said, wanting to explain it in a way that the young boy would understand. 

“What do you mean?” Niko asked, feeling a little confused about what Harry was trying to say to him. He didn’t quite understand how they could make his place in the pack more official, he was here, he was living with them and he loved every single member of the pack, more so Fenrir and Harry but he still loved them all. 

“Well,” Harry began, wanting to pick his words very carefully, “I was thinking that maybe we could adopt you,” Harry said cautiously. “On paper we,” and at this Harry motioned between himself and Fenrir, “would be your legal guardians.”

“You’d really be my parents?” Niko asked with excitement, looking up at Harry with wide, astounded eyes, he had never thought that this would have been possible, though he felt it in his heart. He just thought that it was a werewolf thing, he didn’t think that it could actually happen. 

“Yes,” Fenrir said, watching the ten year old carefully, glad that Niko seemed to be pleased with the idea. He wasn’t sure why Harry had been so concerned with talking to the kid about it, he could have predicted this reaction from the young boy.

“Though I want to make it very clear that no one will ever replace your biological parents,” Harry said firmly, “they will always be your real parents and no one should ever replace them in your heart but, if you let us, we can take over now that they’re gone.” 

With that said, Fenrir finally understood why it was that Harry had wanted to talk to Niko. He had not considered how Niko might feel about them becoming his parents when his real parents had died not long ago. Harry was still amazing him, considering the feelings of others before himself and taking care of the pack just like an Alpha mate should. It was a stark contrast to how Robin behaved and it made Fenrir very grateful for his beautiful little mate. 

“I do miss them,” Niko said sadly, thinking about his biological parents always did make him sad, but he knew that he had a new family here and, considering what could have happened, he knew how lucky he was. “I’m happy here though, I really like it here. My mum and dad worked a lot and left me on my own, I didn’t know them very well.”

“We won’t leave you on your own here,” Harry said with a smile, holding the little boy close unable to believe that anyone would leave a ten year old alone, he certainly wasn’t going to be doing that with Niko or in fact with any of their children. “We won’t, will we, Fen,” Harry said, looking to his mate. 

Fenrir looked dubious, he didn’t think that this was a realistic promise to make the ten year old. “One of the pack will be with you,” he said, thinking that this much at the very least was true. He didn’t want to lie to any of his pack members and with Harry away at school he couldn’t promise to watch over the ten year old constantly himself. 

“If you need to talk about your parents, about your life before you came here then we are always here to listen,” Harry said, placing a soft kiss to Niko’s head. “Right, Fen?” he added, giving his mate a stern look.

“Yes,” the Alpha grunted, not being at all happy at the fact that Harry was lending him out as an agony aunt. “You two stay here,” he said, getting to his feet, rather pleased that this little heart-to-heart was finished. He now had to go and talk to Robin, a slightly more serious issue because that girl needed to get her act together or she wasn’t going to be remaining in the pack very long. 

Harry nodded his agreement, knowing that his mate had to go and talk to Robin after what she had done. It was a conversation that Harry was more than happy to sit on the side lines for and watch as it unfolded. He was going to rather enjoy watching the annoying girl get told off. 

It seemed that a lot of the pack felt the same way; Romy had stopped what she was doing over by the fire and was watching as the Alpha stalked unhappily towards the half naked Robin. It was as if the entire clearing was holding its breath, it had never been so quiet in the entire time Harry had lived here.

“It’s not my fault there’s no privacy around here,” Robin said defensively, hurriedly getting to her feet, having spotted Fenrir storming towards her. 

“You don’t go into the woods alone,” the Alpha told her sternly, his voice a deep and annoyed growl as he reached her, taking a firm grip on her upper arm when it looked like the blonde girl was about to make a run for it. 

“I was bored, and lonely,” she told him, giving him her best pout and puppy dog eyes. The Alpha didn’t seem at all swayed though, and so her expression quickly morphed back into a determined scowl. “Why do you all hate me?”

“Probably because you’re a spoiled brat,” Clay said in a very carrying whisper.

“Clayton,” Damon said in a warning tone. Dealing with Robin was quite difficult enough without his son provoking her as well.

“You’re a member of this pack, a sub,” Fenrir went on, determined to make Robin understand. “You’ll do as your told.”

“Why should I?” Robin argued back petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest as best she could with the large Alpha maintaining his grip on her. 

“So you don’t up dead or raped!” Fenrir all but roared at her, and the blood seemed to drain from the girl’s face. The pack around them were talking in quiet whispers, a little surprised by the Alpha’s words, but understanding that Robin had to hear the reality of their situation.

“You wouldn’t?” Robin asked, sounding a little faint, horrified that Fenrir would even think to threaten her with such things. 

“No,” Fenrir snapped impatiently. “But the strays in the woods around our territory would,” he told her, needing to understand that there were really good reasons for the rules he imposed on his pack. He was going to keep them safe, even if they hated him for it.

“I… I don’t believe you,” Robin said, though the trembling of her voice belied her words. 

“Then ask Harry,” Fenrir said, gesturing to his mate, who was sitting holding onto a very confused looking Niko. “Or Romy. Or Tessie. Or Callie. Or Micha,” he added, the anger in his voice rising with each name, as he realised just how many of the submissives in his pack had been attacked.

“They’re nothing; no one would hurt me, they’d worship me,” Robin said, though her voice wavered a little, glancing over to the pack members that Fenrir had mentioned each in turn. 

“No one in this pack is nothing,” Fenrir growled angrily. He was furious that anyone would think any member of the pack beneath them. Apart from the natural pack hierarchy with the Alpha and Beta pairs at the top of the ladder, everyone else was equal. Fenrir didn’t even like to impose the position of Omega unless it was a punishment as he didn’t believe that anyone deserved to be treated in that way. 

“I’m still better than them, no one would hurt me like that, they just wouldn’t,” Robin said stubbornly. She was rather annoyed that her voice didn’t remain as firm as she had wanted it to, it more reflected her feelings inside. 

“Then go and take your chances,” Fenrir snarled, losing his patience with the young girl completely. If she was so sure that she wouldn’t be hurt by the strays as some of the others had been then he was more than happy for her to go and find out for herself just how brutal reality could be. 

“Fenrir, you can’t do that,” Harry said gently as he came to stand beside his mate. The Alpha had been so wrapped up in his rather irritating conversation with Robin that he hadn’t noticed his submissive approaching, their son following in his wake, wanting to remain close. 

“I don’t need you to stand up for me,” Robin snapped, glaring at Harry rather hatefully, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Harry just ignored her, turning to his dominant and looking up at him imploringly. “You know that you wouldn’t just let her go,” he said as Niko cuddled into his side and Harry just accepted him there. “I might find her physically repulsive but no one deserves that.” 

“Harry’s right,” Jenson said. He strongly suspected that actually Fenrir would have happily let her go, but then would have followed her, let her get a scare but not hurt; however, he knew that it would be preferable to deal with the situation without putting their newest pack member in danger. Not to mention that he didn’t think it wise to provoke the strays in such a manner.

“You might not believe us, but we do want to keep you safe,” Callie added from where she was stood with Jenson and Romy. 

“Wouldn’t know it from the poisonous food you insist on making,” Robin snapped, refusing to take their kind words as they were meant, instead throwing an insult at them instead. 

“Enough!” Fenrir roared and the pack fell silent, even Robin had the good sense not to speak. “You will be punished,” he told the girl sternly.

“What for?!” Robin exclaimed in horror.

“For walking off into the woods alone,” Fenrir told her, “and for disrespecting me, my mate and this pack.” He scowled at her, working out what he could do that would make this girl realise that she didn’t live in her pampered little world any more. 

“I will walk where I want,” Robin insisted stubbornly, trying to pry the Alpha’s hand off of her arm with no success.

“Jenson,” Fenrir snapped, his nose scrunched up as her flailing arms wafted the overpowering smell of her perfume around her. “Find and get rid of her perfume,” he instructed. 

“No, you can’t!” Robin cried out. 

“Now, Jenson,” Fenrir insisted and Jenson just gave a curt nod in the Alpha's direction before heading off towards Robin’s suitcase, where the perfume was most likely being kept.

The Alpha found himself rather pleased with Robin’s reaction; he hadn’t even meant it as a punishment particularly, he was just nauseated by the smell of it and wasn’t going to allow her to continue to pollute the air around them with her chemicals, but apparently denying this girl her material possessions was rather effective.

“Oh thank fuck for that,” Clayton said, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he too caught another whiff of it. He was glad she wouldn’t be wearing it when she got to Hogwarts with them, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to cope.

“Don’t,” Damon said warningly to his son, not wanting for Clayton to make it worse. Clay had a talent for sticking his foot in it at the worst possible moment and that was the last thing they needed right now. He hadn’t noticed though how Romy had slowly edged closer to Clay, placing her hand upon his wrist, a move that he knew was meant to calm him down, something submissive’s tended to do with their mates. 

At this point Robin was throwing a fit, having to he held back by Fenrir while Jenson rummaged within her suitcase to find the perfume. The Alpha had no problem restraining the frantic sixteen year old but he didn’t enjoy it at all, though he was going to feel a lot better knowing that he wouldn’t have to smell the cheap chemical scent any more. 

Niko had buried his head into Harry’s side, not wanting to watch. Jaylon had retreated as far away as he could from the fray with Tessie and Remus, who were both more than happy to distract the skittish young man from what was going on. Lukas was doing his very best to usher Callie, Harry, Romy and Clayton away from the screaming Robin. Damon just stood watching with Micha in his arms, forever grateful for his little submissive even with how broken he was. 

Finally finding what he was looking for, Jenson brought the bottle out of the suitcase, using his wand to vanish the bottle and its contents. However, this only seemed to make Robin worse, kicking and screaming for all she was worth. 

Fenrir growled in annoyance at the infuriating teenager fighting against his hold. “Stay here, all of you,” he shouted out, over Robin’s frustrated cries, “no one leaves the clearing,” he instructed, wanting to make it very clear as he picked Robin up off her feet and headed off towards the tree line. 

Harry looked a little hurt as he watched Fenrir cart a still screaming and crying Robin off into the forest and out of sight. He trusted Fenrir and he knew that his Alpha would never cheat on him but that still didn’t stop the flicker of jealousy and pain in his heart as he watched them go. 

“Mum?” Niko asked quietly from Harry’s side, looking up at him. He didn’t like Robin much, but seeing the Alpha get so angry was rather frightening, and he didn’t really understand why Robin was being the way she was, but Harry was now looking upset, and he didn’t like that at all. 

“I’m okay, kid, don’t worry,” Harry said, smiling down at the ten year old. “Why don’t you go see if Clay will show you a new skateboard trick,” he suggested.

Niko looked a little dubious about leaving Harry’s side, especially when he looked so upset, but Harry ruffled his hair and encouraged him over to where Clay was stood with Romy, the two of them having a rather in-depth chat. Jenson was looking at the young couple suspiciously now and Harry was trying to help them; plus he had a legitimate reason for wanting to talk to the Beta wolf. 

“Go on,” Harry encouraged, “I need to have a quick chat with Jenson anyway. And I’m not going anywhere; you heard your Dad, we all have to stay in the clearing.”

“Okay,” Niko agreed, still sounding a little reluctant, and the ten year old wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hugged him tightly, before rushing over to Clay and Romy, jumping right into the middle of their conversation; though neither of them seemed to mind.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, before heading over to Jenson. Between glances towards Romy and Clay, the Beta was still packing the rest of Robin’s things back into her suitcase with surprising care and respect, given how the girl had treated them all so far. “Can I talk to you about something?” Harry asked.

“Hmm?” Jenson hummed, turning to look up at Harry in surprise, apparently having not noticed him approaching. “Oh, of course,” he said, as he shut the suitcase and stood up. “What about?”

“Actually, a magical cabinet,” Harry told him, not wanting to beat around the bush. 

“Not exactly what I was expecting but go on,” Jenson said, thinking that it a strange topic of conversation. He was a little concerned about why Harry was asking about such things. The last time he had come across a magical cabinet he had been tracking one down for Narcissa Malfoy. 

“A friend of mine is trying to fix one,” Harry told him truthfully. He saw no reason to lie to Jenson, he trusted his Beta wolf with this, he trusted his entire pack and he knew that Jenson would be better equipped to help him if he knew all of the facts. 

“The last one I came across was in full working order,” Jenson said sceptically, turning to give Harry his full attention now that he was done with Robin’s belongings. 

“I think this is the other one,” Harry said, “my friend, Draco Malfoy, is trying to repair it. His mother has the other one, he wants to give her and his little brother safe passage out of their home; it’s dangerous for them there.” 

“And you’re helping them,” Jenson stated, not overly happy that Harry was getting himself involved in such things, it was not anything he thought Fenrir would have approved of either if he were honest.

“Trying to,” Harry said. “Draco and his little brother are Clay’s siblings too, by blood anyway. And my Dad considered them family too, so they are sort of my family as well.”

“I don’t know if I even can help fix it,” Jenson told him honestly, knowing that without actually seeing it, it would be difficult to know what to suggest. He was a little stunned that the boys had even managed to find the second one. The person he had bought the one for Mrs Malfoy off of had been quite insistent that no one had seen its partner in well over a century; though he supposed that it being broken explained by no one had been able to go through and find it.

“Could you just have a think on it, let me know if you can think of some things to try?” Harry pleaded, looking up at Jenson imploringly. “Brax is only six months old, we can’t just leave him stuck there.”

“Hmmm,” Jenson hummed, knowing full well that he was being manipulated but seeing Harry’s point. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from thinking about the cabinet now anyway, partly from his own curiosity, but mostly from knowing that it might help an innocent child. “I will think on it,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms around Jenson’s waist. He had complete faith that the man would be able to work it out.

“In case I can’t fix it,” Jenson said seriously, “try and find another way to get them out of there. Just, whatever you do, don’t try and do it without help.” 

“Why do you think I’m talking to you?” Harry asked with a sweet smile on his face. “In all seriousness,” Harry said, wanting to make sure that Jenson knew how seriously he was taking this, “I’m trying to ask for help, I’ve made mistakes and I don’t want to make any more. We’re a family and whether we like it or not the Malfoys are part of that.” 

“I understand, I will help them in any way I can,” Jenson said with a nod of his head. “I am immensely proud of you, Harry, you are not even sixteen yet and you’re thinking and acting like a man twice your years. You have truly earned your place in this pack, despite your mistakes, never forget that.” 

FGHP

Seamus was walking a little aimlessly around the castle, half in the hope of finding more of his missing belongings, and half just because it felt too weird being in the forest room without Harry, Romy and Clay there. There were a few other students around, given it was Saturday, but for early March it was surprisingly warm out and therefore many students had headed out into the grounds. 

He didn’t really want to be out there, knowing the stares that would be sent his way, he just wanted to be left alone to his thoughts, because he definitely had plenty of those. It was almost the full moon; he had just one more day before he would know for certain just how irrevocably his life had changed. 

“Seamus,” a familiar voice called out from behind him, and he turned quickly, not wanting to leave his back exposed, and spotted Dean approaching him. 

“I thought you might have forgotten my name,” Seamus said bitterly; this was the first that Dean had spoken to him since that stupid fight that had started this whole mess.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, coming to a stop a few feet from where Seamus was standing. “What did you expect?” he asked dismissively. “It wasn’t like things could just go back to how they were, not with what you are.”

Seamus gave an annoyed huff, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m still me, you know. The only thing that’s really changed is that I can see now that the people I cared about never cared about me at all, and are all too scared to even be near me.”

“You’re a werewolf, Seamus,” Dean exclaimed with irritation, as though it was the Irishman who was being irrational. “Of course we’re all scared!”

“Did it occur to you that I might be scared?” Seamus demanded to know. “That I might need my friends while I try to work out what this all means for my life?”

“I am sorry this happened to you,” Dean said earnestly, “but you’re still…”

“Still what?” Seamus asked defensively. 

“You mean you haven’t realised yet?” another voice said from behind Seamus, and they turned to face Ron, who was standing there looking at Seamus with disgust. “You’re a beast, Finnegan, a monster. And you don’t belong here.”

“Are you this spiteful because of what happened to Ginny and Neville?” Seamus asked, as he barged past Ron, not willing to stick around and listen to more or the red-head’s abuse. “Or were you always just naturally this much of a dick?” 

“Fuck you, Finnegan, at least I am not some traitorous monster,” Ron shouted angrily. “Come on, Dean, let’s get out of here,” he said, heading off in the opposite direction to Seamus. Dean hesitated for a moment, watching the Irishman storming away, before he turned and followed Ron.

FGHP

Harry was by the fire, cuddled up with Lukas, enjoying a cup of ceylon tea with him when Fenrir returned. Robin was trudging back behind the Alpha, looking a little worse for wear; and wet from the stream too from the looks of her. 

“Harry,” Fenrir demanded as he came close to the fire. Harry, however, ignored his mate, instead pretending to be rather fascinated by the book he held in his lap. He was in a sulk with his Alpha; Fenrir had been gone with Robin a long time and he didn’t like the fact that his mate was having to spend so much time with her. It was exactly what Robin wanted. 

“Lukas, this is wonderful tea,” Harry said, turning and smiling at him. Romy, who was helping Callie with the food preparation still, couldn’t help but snigger at Harry’s lack of subtlety. 

“Little one,” Fenrir said firmly and a little more loudly, sounding more than a little put out at the lack of response from his mate. 

“So this is still your favourite?” Harry asked Lukas conversationally, actually turning a little where he was sitting to put his back more towards Fenrir. 

Fenrir growled in annoyance at that, moving over to Harry and picking him up, taking his seat and putting the submissive in his lap before Harry had had a chance to do more than exclaim ‘hey!’.

“Talk to me, little one,” Fenrir said. He knew that his mate was unhappy but he wasn’t sure why. He was not going to pander to his little submissive by allowing him to sulk in such a way, not when the time they had together was so precious. 

“Thank you for recommending this book to me, Lukas,” Harry said, once again ignoring his mate and now even Lukas was finding it hard not to laugh a little at what Harry was doing. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Lukas said, struggling to keep a straight face. “The author has written several books about advanced potions, I think I have the rest of them in my house if you’re interested.” 

“I am,” Harry said, ignoring the fact that Fenrir was kissing and nibbling at his neck, trying valiantly to get his attention. Finally getting fed up when Harry did not reciprocate his affections, Fenrir got rather irate, getting to his feet and taking Harry with him, Lukas deftly catching the book as it fell from Harry's grip. “Oaf,” Harry muttered as he was carted off into the forest. 

“Now you find your voice, little one,” Fenrir commented as he went, thinking that now was the time to show his little mate what he had been making for him while he had been absent from the clearing. 

“Only because you’re manhandling me,” Harry said grumpily, “just like how you dragged Robin off into the forest. Are you going to do the same to me as you did to her?” Harry asked, knowing that it was foolish to think that Fenrir had cheated, he knew deep down that he hadn't but that didn’t  stop him feeling a little flicker of jealousy. 

“You’re not wearing disgusting perfume that needs washing off,” Fenrir pointed out bluntly. He wasn’t sure what Harry thought had happened between him and Robin, but he knew he hadn’t done anything to earn his mate’s mood.

“Oh yes, because you striping her off and washing her is so much better than what I was imagining,” Harry grumbled sarcastically. 

“She is a vile submissive,” Fenrir said with no regret, realising that Harry was jealous; jealously he could deal with. He actually found his wolf puffing up with pride at the fact that his submissive cared so deeply about him that he would get jealous over someone as insignificant as Robin. “You are mine, I want no one else.” 

“Well then don’t go disappearing off into the woods with other submissives,” Harry suggested, feeling a little foolish now that Fenrir had put things so bluntly. But that didn’t mean he was any more okay with Robin stealing time with him mate away from him.

“You will see how much I care for anyone else when you carry my pups,” Fenrir told him gruffly, nuzzling into his mate’s neck affectionately.

“I want that,” Harry said earnestly, “I want that so much but not now, not while we are in the middle of a war. We have enough to worry about with Callie’s baby. I want to carry your babies so much, Fen.” 

“We should practice for them then,” Fenrir said, coming to a stop not far from the clearing, moving Harry so that the submissive’s legs were wrapped around his waist, pinning him up against a tree. 

Harry laughed. “Didn’t we already do that earlier? Twice. If I want to be able to walk at all later we probably shouldn’t go again just yet,” Harry said sounding genuinely disappointed about that, particularly now he had his mate’s body between his legs.

“I will carry you,” Fenrir suggested, more than willing to spend the rest of the weekend with his little mate in his arms; that was more or less a bonus as far as he was concerned.

“Fen,” Harry sighed with fond exasperation. “I don’t feel pain and I can still feel you inside of me from the last time,” he explained, needing his mate to realise that this wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex again, it was that he knew it was probably a bad idea.

“Have I hurt you, little one?” the Alpha asked, his voice going from lustful to concerned. He would never apologise for wanting his mate as much as he did, but he never wanted to cause Harry harm.

“No, Fen,” Harry said, trying to reassure his mate, though he knew it would do no good to tell him, the Alpha would need to check him over himself. 

Lowering Harry down on to his own two feet, Fenrir began to sniff and lick every inch of Harry’s skin that he could reach, unbuttoning his trousers, needing to make sure that he had not hurt his little mate by his enthusiasm earlier. 

“Fen,” Harry moaned as the Alpha’s investigative touches just felt too good. He knew that Fenrir wasn’t trying to turn him on right now, but that didn’t stop how good it felt to have the man’s large hands and tongue all over him. It also didn’t stop the blood rushing to his cock at his mate’s attentions. 

Fenrir, however, was on a mission, determined to make sure that his mate was unharmed, continuing to explore his submissive’s body. He soon found himself on his knees behind Harry, parting his cheeks to check the place he most feared he had caused his mate harm. 

“Merlin, Fen… please,” Harry gasped out as he felt his mate’s tongue glide delicately across his entrance. The Alpha was firm on the fact that he would not be having sex with his submissive again today out of fear of hurting him but he was also firm in other ways. 

“No,” the Alpha said, knowing that there were other ways to satisfy themselves, they didn’t have to make love to one another to find their pleasure. Sometimes Fenrir forgot that he was quite so large and Harry, as tiny as he was, could not be expected to be able to take him constantly. “I want to show you something,” the Alpha said, getting to his feet but not letting his grip fall from his mate.

“Unless what you want to show me is your cock…” 

“Hush, little one,” Fenrir chastised, “just look,” he said pointing up above them. 

“What are you…?” Harry muttered with confusion as he looked up, following where his mate was pointing. “What is that?” he asked when he spotted something up the tree. He glanced at the trees around them and saw that there was something in them too. “Is this what you were building that time I found you up the tree?” Harry questioned with a widening grin as he looked back to his mate.

“Yes,” Fenrir told him bluntly, as he picked Harry up and swung the submissive around onto his back, his little mate’s arms instinctively going around his neck. “Hold on,” he told him firmly. 

“Fen!” Harry exclaimed in shock, clinging on for dear life as his mate started to climb the tree. “You’re insane,” he said with a laugh, “I love you, Fen, but you are completely mad.”

“Hush, little one,” the Alpha said again, as he climbed through the hatch and onto the platform, and helped Harry off his back. 

“Wow,” Harry said, looking around at the platforms in the trees around them, linked by little walk ways. “You really built all this?” he asked in awe, turning to face his mate. “Why?”

“I thought you would like it,” Fenrir told him with a shrug of his shoulders, as he sat down on the platform, his back against the trunk of the tree.

“Like it? I love it,” Harry told him excitedly, dropping himself onto Fenrir’s lap and leaning up to press his lips against his mate’s. “This is really amazing, thank you.”

“Perhaps it’ll encourage you not to fly into the trees from now on,” Fenrir said pointedly, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair and tipping his head so that he could look him in the eye. 

“Is that why you did this?” Harry asked with amusement, knowing how much the Alpha hated it when he flew out of reach. This was certainly a good compromise, in that he could still go up into the treetops, but now Fenrir would be able to reach him.

“Partly,” the Alpha admitted. 

“Partly?” Harry asked looking at his mate with curiosity but then he figured out why the Alpha had done it and he figured it out without Fenrir saying a single word. “You missed me,” he said with a smirk. “This was your way of distracting yourself.”

“I should not have let you leave,” Fenrir told him, wrapping his arms around his mate’s naked body, holding him close. “You’re mine.”

“Yes, Fen, I really am,” Harry said sweetly, “and I am working on being all done with all that Dumbledore mess, and then you will be stuck with me all the time.”

“With our pups too,” Fenrir reminded him; he was definitely looking forward to those days. He knew that now wasn’t the right time, but he wanted that family with his mate.

“Yes, with lots and lots of pups,” Harry agreed, grinning widely. 

“Do not joke,” Fenrir told him sternly. He was being serious when he mentioned their future children and he didn’t like the idea that Harry would laugh about it. 

“I’m not joking,” Harry told him, his expression softening, his hands on Fenrir’s shoulders as he looked the man in the eye. He loved his mate, and he would love their children, and after having grown up with just his Dad, he wanted their family to be big; he loved his childhood but it had been lonely at times.

“How many?” Fenrir asked curiously, a little surprised by Harry’s words, but not against them having many pups in the future.

“As many as we can keep control of,” Harry told him, breaking into a broad smile once more, leaning up and kissing his mate once more.

FGHP

“Clay stop it,” Romy hissed as her boyfriend glided passed her, his hand grazing against her hip and then across her lower back. 

“I can’t help it,” he whispered back. He was really struggling to stay away from her, he missed her. While they were at school there was nothing he couldn’t do, only things he knew he shouldn’t do, at least not yet. Here he wasn’t even allowed to sleep beside her and it was starting to get to him. 

“We’ll go for a walk later,” Romy promised, taking a step back from him when Clay went to come closer. She was aware of the fact that her father was close by and she didn’t want that particular argument this weekend, not when things were getting so good between her and Clay. 

“Why does it feel as if you are breaking up with me?” Clay asked in a whisper, sounding rather downtrodden at this thought. They hadn’t actually been together that long and he was wondering how he had managed to fuck everything up so badly already. 

Romy sighed, realising that he was going to have to address this sooner rather or later. “Mum, are you okay for a minute?” she asked and Callie nodded knowingly, smiling at the two of them. “Come with me,” Romy hissed, grabbing hold of Clay’s arm and dragging him away from the others but being very careful not to leave the clearing. She might not have wanted for her dad to overhear the conversation but she wanted to stay within sight of him. 

Clay allowed for himself to be dragged away from the fire and the rest of the pack, not liking the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he was about to be dumped by the love of his life. 

“Romy…” Clay began, feeling completely lost, “I can do so much better… don’t leave me, I’m sorry I’m getting too close when I said I wouldn’t, I just miss you. I miss sleeping next to you, I miss holding your hand, it’s driving me crazy not being able to touch you...” 

“Shut up, you idiot,” Romy said affectionately, “I’m not leaving you, I love you far too much for that. It’s just difficult because of my dad; he has enough to worry about right now without adding me and you.”

“What is he worried about?” Clay asked, glancing over to where Jenson was stood behind Callie, nuzzling into her neck while attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to pick up where Romy had left off with the preparation for the dinner. 

“Mum’s pregnant,” Romy said, following her boyfriend's gaze and smiling. “They’ve been keeping it a secret for a little while now but mum’s been really sick, though she’s getting better now.” 

“Oh, wow," Clay said, looking rather surprised, before turning back to his girlfriend. "And you’re worried that her knowing about the two of us…” 

“No, mum knows, I talked to her about it this morning,” Romy told him dismissively; her mother really was completely supportive of their relationship. “It’s Dad that I’m worried about. He’s stressed over his worrying about mum and I don’t want him to react badly to us, I just want things to calm down before we make it official,” she explained, looking imploringly at her boyfriend, willing him to understand. 

“We have made it official,” Clay said, his brow furrowed. As far as he was concerned Romy was officially his girlfriend and had been for a few weeks now, so he wasn’t quite sure what she meant.

“Yes, at school we have,” she agreed, “but not here.” She had no intention of trying to hide their relationship from the pack in the long term, but she just didn’t feel ready to share that secret with her Dad just yet. She wanted the two of them to have been together for a bit longer before they had to face the Beta wolf’s wrath.

“I get that he hates me but…” Clay started to say, but Romy held up a hand and cut him off. 

“He doesn’t hate you,” Romy told him firmly. “He just doesn’t want me to get hurt,” she explained, needing for Clay to understand that important difference. Jenson had seen how bad things had been for her with Gideon’s pack and so it wasn’t surprising that her adoptive father was terrified of letting anyone hurt her again.

“I’m never going to hurt you,” Clay promised sincerely, taking Romy’s hand in his own, needing to touch her, but taking care to hide the small contact between them from Jenson, using his body. 

“I know you're not but he doesn’t know that,” Romy told him earnestly. She trust Clay without question, had come to see just how real his love for her was, but it was going to take time for Jenson to understand that. “Please just trust me,” she requested.

“I do trust you, with all my heart,” Clay told her. 

“You really are a big cheese ball,” Romy said, unable to keep the dopey grin from her face. She found it hard to remember why she had ever even tried to resist his charms.

“Clayton,” Jenson bellowed from across the clearing, attracting their attention. The Beta didn’t like how much attention Romy was giving Clayton but he knew that now was the time to talk to Clay because he knew that it was likely his daughter was going to fall in love with the boy sooner rather than later. 

“Play nice,” Romy whispered to Clay as the two of them returned back over to the others. Clayton resisted the urge to take Romy’s hand and squeeze it before heading towards the Beta wolf. 

“You will accompany me on a hunt,” the Beta said somewhat harshly. Clayton knew when not to argue with the Beta and when not to give him any cheek either. Instead he nodded his head and followed after Jenson as he headed off into the forest. They were only able to go now that Fenrir had reappeared, carrying Harry in his arms. 

“Romy’s been through hell, you know,” Jenson said suddenly, as the two of them headed deeper into the woodland.

“Ah, so this wasn’t just about getting me away from her then,” Clay said with understanding, realising that the Beta wolf actually wanted to speak to him. He would respect Romy’s wishes though and not mention their relationship to Jenson.

“No, I wanted to talk to you,” Jenson said with a nod of his head, “I need you to understand a few things.”

“Romy isn’t half as fragile as you think she is,” Clay said defensively, not liking how badly Jenson seemed to be underestimating Romy. Jenson turned to glare at him. “Don’t get me wrong, I know some seriously horrible shit happened to her, but remember how fucking frightened she was less than six months ago…”

“Of course I remember!” Jenson snapped angrily. “I remember every second since that moment I first laid eyes on her, when I first discovered what those… monsters had done to her.” The Beta wolf took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from being sick at those memories as much as anything. 

Clay just stared at him; he had never heard Jenson speak about what had happened, and Romy had only really mentioned it in passing. There was something about the sight of the huge Beta wolf so obviously shaken by even the memories that impressed the seriousness of it on Clay more heavily than anything else ever had. 

“She was so tiny, and…” Jenson let his voice trail off again, turning his back on Clay as tears pooled in his eyes. “I should have been there. I should have been there when they first took her and then she would never have been…”

“Hey, you saved her life,” Clay said defiantly, stepping around to face Jenson head on. “They would have done all that shit to her and then left her for dead if you hadn’t got her out of there.”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Jenson snapped. “But I should have been there sooner, I was avoiding my brother,” he admitted quietly, the guilt burning in his throat as he felt like he was about to empty his stomach onto the ground in front of him.

“From what I have heard of the guy, I can hardly blame you,” Clay told him bluntly. “Look, I get that you wished you had helped her sooner, I think we can all agree that would have been better, but that doesn’t make it your fault.”

“Maybe not,” Jenson admitted, “but it does mean I will rip out the throat of anyone who even thinks about hurting her again,” he added, looking up from the ground to glare at Clay. 

"And you think I would ever let her get hurt?” Clay asked incredulously. “I love her, I would do anything for her! Do you think that she will ever find someone who would do more to protect her body, heart and soul than I would?"

“She is fourteen years old,” Jenson protested. He knew the truth of Clay’s words but didn’t think that dating anyone would be a good idea for his daughter, not after everything she had suffered at the hands of men.

“And the mind of someone a good deal older,” Clay countered; he knew a lot of that wisdom came from her having survived things she should never have had to, but it was still part of the young woman she was becoming none-the-less. “Besides you argue this with me like I will have any say in whether Romy and I get together or not; that will be entirely up to Romy whether you, or I, or anyone else for that matter, like it.”

Jenson gave a wry laugh at that. “My mother was a bit like that,” he said, taking a seat on the ground with his back against a tree, and gesturing for Clay to do the same. “He was so strong despite everything he went through, all my father did to him. Perhaps even stronger because of everything that bastard did.”

“Your mother was a male submissive?” Clay asked in surprise. They were rare, he knew that much; that they had three in their pack was an anomaly, probably because they actually treated them with respect, unlike most packs. 

“He was,” Jenson confirmed. “But my father was the typical Alpha, and so you can imagine how he treated the male submissive that happened to be in his pack,” he said sadly.

Clay nodded, he didn’t need Jenson to say it to know that that submissive had probably been treated as nothing more than a sex toy at best. “Sorry,” he said earnestly, it making him feel sick at the idea of anyone being treated that way.

“Yeah, but like I said, my mum was strong, stubborn, and that just provoked my father,” Jenson explained. “My whole life I watched the big strong Alpha taking what he wanted, and then teaching my brother to do the same.”

“And then Gideon went and did the same to Romy,” Clay said sadly with dawning understanding. Jenson just nodded. “Trust me, if anyone even thought about touching Romy, or any of our pack, like that again, I would kill them without a second thought,” he told the Beta earnestly.

“Good,” Jenson said bluntly. “I was always a disappointment to my father, I was never the man that he wanted me to be. Gideon was his pride and joy, it will be a great delight to kill him one day, unless the Alpha gets to him first that is.” 

“I think there might be a queue of people all desperate to slit his throat,” Clay told him. “With Romy right at the front of the queue if she gets her way,” he added.

“Romy is a good girl, I want her to achieve something with her life, not to be stuck here being a good submissive and mothering pups,” Jenson told him. Romy was incredibly smart and he didn’t want her to waste her brilliance. “She deserves a life, Clayton, more than this.” 

“I want her to have that too,” Clay said adamantly. “I love her and I will let her do or be anything she wants to be but it is her choice, I’m certainly not going to force her hand one way or another.” 

“What if I asked you to stop loving her, to push her away from you?”Jenson asked, and Clay scowled at the very suggestion. “I can see how much she cares for you and I worry that she’ll make the wrong choice, that she’ll stay here for you,” the Beta wolf explained.

“I would never push her away,” Clay told him with finality. “I love her and I could never just walk away from her but if I ever thought she was staying here, not doing what she wanted, what she was capable of then I would make sure that I wasn’t the reason why,” he assured him. 

“You two have your whole lives ahead of you,” Jenson reminded him, not wanting them to set their lives in stone before they were even out of their teenage years.

“Yeah, hopefully we do,” Clay said with a nod of his head, “but there is a war coming and I don’t know about you but I am going to fight to my very last breath to make sure Romy, Harry and everyone else here lives to see the other side of it.”

“You are going to make a rather excellent enforcer when you turn sixteen,” Jenson admitted a little reluctantly. As much as he didn’t approve of Clay’s persistent infatuation with Romy, he had to admit that the teenager had grown up a great deal in recent months and was fast becoming a valuable member of the pack. 

“Best friend to the Alpha mate, I don’t think I’m going to be an enforcer, I think I’ll be protecting Harry,” Clay said, not minding this in the least. “It’s what I was always there to do, it was why I was bitten in the first place.” 

“Do you wish it were different, that you hadn’t been bitten?” Jenson asked curiously. Having been born a werewolf himself, it was never something he had had to consider. 

“From what I know now, I was the bastard son of a man and his whore,” Clayton explained. “My biological mother didn’t even care enough to look for me when I was taken from her. What kind of life would I have had if Fenrir hadn’t bitten me?” he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. “I wouldn’t have been loved, I wouldn’t have had a family, I would have been nothing. At least I have a place here.” 

Jenson nodded his understanding. “You definitely have a place here,” he agreed. “You have a family, and are loved, even when you are a pain in the arse,” the Beta teased grumpily. 

“Yeah,” Clay said with a thoughtful smile. “My Dad is amazing, and Harry is all but a brother to me, and Romy…”

“I meant all of us, Clay,” Jenson clarified, “the whole pack. We’re all your family now, and we all love you. Yeah, even me,” he added when the teenager gave him a sceptical look. “We’re tough on you because we expect a lot, because we need you to be strong for this pack. And I might not want you to be with Romy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t respect you; that’s because I don’t want anyone with her.”

“Thanks,” Clay said, ducking his head and staring at the grass by his feet. He felt a little awkward under the direct praise and affectionate words of the Beta wolf. “That means a lot to me,” he told him.

“You always seem to get the worst of it all but you do understand why, don’t you?” Jenson asked, wondering if anyone had ever talked to Clay about this, or if they had just assumed he would figure it out.

“Yeah, I’m a dominant, I have to be strong, it’s my role in the pack to protect the submissives, who are by no means weak, but sometimes they do need to be protected from people like your brother,” Clay told him. “I understand all of that and I don’t begrudge being treated differently from Harry, Romy and Micha, they’re special, all the subs are, if I fail then they could die. And I would want to if something happened to them and I wasn’t there to help them.” 

“And they say that Harry and Romy are the smart ones,” Jenson said proudly, giving Clay a genuine smile. “Seriously though, you’re right, particularly with so many submissives in this pack…”

“It’s dangerous,” Clay said with a firm nod. He knew that it was something that was worrying the older dominants, even though they were trying to hide it. They were more or less bluffing against the strays at the moment, if they really were attacked, there was no telling what might happen.

Jenson nodded firmly. “It could be,” he agreed.

“So you thought adding a new baby to the mix would help things?” Clay asked, looking up with a teasing grin, still only half able to believe that Jenson and Callie really were going to give Romy a baby sibling.

Jenson scowled. “Not intentionally, trust me,” he said sternly; there was large part of him that still feared for Callie’s health for her safety, but now he feared for their child as well. He would certainly be glad when her pregnancy was done and they could hold their child in their arms. 

“Congrats though,” Clay added more seriously. “I am happy for you guys.”

FGHP

“How you coping with the madness?” Harry asked with a grin, dropping himself down on the bench next to Remus, who was watching Tessie playing a card game with Niko and Jaylon while the dinner finished cooking, making the boys laugh. 

“It’s actually kind of nice,” the professor said after a moment of contemplation. “I can see why you like it here, it is just sort of… relaxed is not the right word.”

“No, it isn’t, but I think I know what you mean,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Easy going, well… for the most part,” he added, throwing a dirty look towards Robin, who was, once again, brushing her hair.

“Something like that,” Remus agreed. “And I like being outside,” he admitted, taking a deep breath. He had lived outside before, but had always ended back indoors again for one reason or another, but there was nothing quite like the freedom that being in the middle of nature gave him. 

“Ahh, so not quite so out of touch with your inner wolf, professor,” Harry teased with a happy grin, genuinely delighted to hear how much Remus was liking being there. “So you might consider joining us again next month?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Maybe, I am not ruling it out,” Remus told him. “I think it is too soon to have made a decision just yet, but maybe.” 

“After tomorrow night, I am sure you won’t be able to resist the temptation of another full moon with us,” Harry told him confidently, pretending not to notice the way that Remus’ eyes had drifted back towards Tessie, Jaylon and Niko once more, as they finished their game and Tessie encouraged the two boys to go help Callie with the dinner once more.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Remus said with a contemplative smile; he was still sceptical, particularly given that he was still taking the wolfsbane potion against the wishes of the Harry and the Alpha, but he was more comfortable with the pack than he had thought he would be. “We shall see,” he agreed.

“Little one, sit with me,” Fenrir instructed as Tessie, Romy, Jaylon and Callie started to serve up dinner. Fenrir was going to make sure that his mate was eating proper meals while he could. 

“Alpha Bossy Boots summons me,” Harry said with a grin, making Remus chuckle as the submissive got to his feet. Harry didn’t need to be told twice, and moved over to where Fenrir was sat, settling himself beside his mate, cuddling into the Alpha’s side. 

Robin was glaring at them distastefully, even though no one else gave them a second glance, far too used to the pair of them by now. She still had a sour taste in her mouth from the punishment she had received earlier in the day, something that wasn’t helped any when Romy forced a bowl of some unidentifiable glop into her hands. She really didn’t understand why these people insisted on eating such disgusting food.  

“Eat,” Fenrir encouraged as the bowl was offered to Harry by Jaylon, who scurried away as soon as Harry had taken it. Niko brought his own bowl and the Alpha’s when he came to sit down next to them as Jaylon had been too nervous to bring Fenrir his food himself. 

Harry could only roll his eyes, not passing comment, even though a million and one sarcastic remarks went through his mind but he kept his mouth firmly closed as he watched Niko settle down next to him and begin tucking into his meal with gusto. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the boy whom he felt was his son; he might not be ready to carry any pups for the Alpha but his mothering urges would be satisfied for a while with little Niko. 

“Eat,” the Alpha said again, more disgruntled this time as Harry had failed to start eating the first time he had told him too. He was accustomed to his little mate not always doing as he was told but this was something that the Alpha refused to budge on, he needed Harry to eat more, to be healthy. He wasn’t going to lose another submissive mate, especially not one as amazing and unique as Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	86. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon upon them, it is the first time transforming with the pack for several of them, and Seamus is left to face the full moon alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Fragmented Soul's two year anniversary. This story has grown well beyond what either of us could have possibly ever imagined and changed our lives in ways we could never have anticipated. Thank you for sticking with us through all we have written so far and we look forward to sharing the rest of the story with you in the future.

The clearing was abuzz with excitement, the whole pack was alive with the energy that the forthcoming full moon brought with it, their wolves at the very surface, waiting to break free. They tried to get on with their day as normally as they could but it didn’t seem to be possible. 

Niko was damn near untameable and had been since waking up, literally climbing some of the smaller trees on the edge of their clearing and giving Harry heart failure every time his footing slipped a little bit. Though Fenrir had to admit that Niko attempting to scale trees did have its advantages, especially when Harry had leaned into him with a sigh and said that werewolves were not supposed to climb trees, something he had been trying to get his little mate to understand for quite some time. 

Remus and Tessie were trying to take Jaylon’s mind off the coming evening. It was going to be his first full moon with the pack; there were going to be a lot of first time transformations tonight, at least in the presence of others. The timid sixteen year old was terrified of the change, never having experienced a good one. Not that he was about to tell any of the others what had happened to him on the full moons while he had been in captivity. 

Robin, who would also be transforming with the pack for the first time, was sat on her own, as usual, primping and preening. She was more than content to ignore everyone else and had determinedly decided to look on the bright-side. The food might have been vile here but it was at least keeping her skinny and therefore more attractive than any of the other submissives. She also had a plan for this evening, she might not have had much sway in human form but tonight she would be a wolf and would make sure that she was in a better position to take what was rightfully hers. 

Jenson had taken Clay and Niko running with him, something that Romy was rather suspicious of, her father and her boyfriend never having been that close before. She wouldn’t have even thought that it was possible for them to be civil to one another let alone friends but it seemed the two of them were proving her wrong and it certainly gave her hope for the future. 

She had buried herself in her books with Harry, the two of them having taken refuge up on one of the newly built platforms. They were both rather enjoying the height and being able to survey the whole of the clearing. Harry could clearly see Fenrir letting out some of his pent up energy on chopping wood with his shirt off, a sight that was rather distracting the teenager from his reading. 

Damon and Micha had disappeared off to relieve some tension in another way after Callie had firmly told them to stop groping one another in the middle of the clearing. Once her brother had picked up his submissive and disappeared into the woods, Callie had settled down to sleep for a while, the pregnancy draining every ounce of strength she had even with the help of the potions. 

Tonight was going to be particularly difficult for her. If she was ever going to miscarry her baby then it was going to be as her body shifted from human to wolf and it was terrifying her to the point of collapse. Callie was only glad that Jenson wasn’t around to fret over her, glad of the space from her overprotective mate. 

“Are you actually reading or just watching the Alpha?” Romy teased, looking up from her own book to see Harry lost in thought, his eyes fixed on where the Alpha was chopping firewood. 

“Watching and thinking,” Harry said with a smile, realising what he had been doing but feeling no guilt over it at all. He rather enjoyed watching the Alpha, he was a very attractive man after all. 

“Thinking about?” Romy asked, lowering her book down and looking at her Alpha’s mate curiously. When Harry started thinking that deeply then there was usually cause to be concerned. 

“How much I love him,” Harry said with a sigh. He had been battling with his natural instincts a lot recently; his logical mind knew that now was not a time to be producing pups but with Callie’s pregnancy, and Niko officially becoming theirs, it had been playing on his mind a lot. His instincts wanted babies and the thought of brewing the contraceptive potion and taking it was making him feel physically sick. 

“You are such a sap,” Romy said sweetly, no bite to her words at all. 

“It’s bothering me more than I would like that Robin is fawning over him the way that she is,” he said to her quietly, aware of the other pack members and their sensitive hearing. 

“I know I’m not the first person to ever suggest this kind of thing,” Romy said carefully, “but it has been a while since the pack has seen yours and Clayton’s signature mischief making. Things have become a little serious of late and I think we could all do with a laugh.” 

“Our signature mischief?” Harry asked in amusement with a raised eyebrow. Romy was right when she said that she was always the last person to suggest it, in fact it was something that she would normally actively discourage. It made Harry smile to know that Robin had brought this new fun and adventurous side out of his pack sister.

“Things like turning Micha’s hair lurid pink, while he was sleeping,” Romy said with a grin on her face as she imagined all of the things that they could do with Robin. “But now you have me helping you I think we can kick it up a gear.” 

“If only Callie could hear you now,” Harry said with amusement, “she always thought that Clay and I would never be able to convince you to join in with our mischief making.” 

“Well I think that Robin is a special case,” Romy said simply, turning back to her book, “little miss perfect over there needs to be shown her place and I am more than happy to help take her down a peg or two.” 

FGHP

“Mum,” Romy said as the two of them started to prepare the lunch. It was going to be a large meal, filled with as much protein and vitamins as possible because the transformation and hunt for their next meal would take a lot from them. It was going to be a long and strenuous night for all of them and they would need their strength. 

“Yes sweetheart,” Callie asked, sounding tired. Even after her short nap she felt drained still. Her hands were trembling a little and her head felt very light, though she was putting that down to hunger as she had thrown up most of her breakfast and had only been taking small sips of water since. 

“Can you do me a favour?” Romy asked, not liking that she was having to ask her mother for this but for the plan that she had Harry had concocted they needed for Robin to be distracted because otherwise it wasn’t going to work. 

“What kind of favour?” Callie asked suspiciously. It wasn’t often that her daughter asked for things and the tone of the young pup’s voice made her a little weary of why she would need something from her. 

“I need you to distract Robin for half an hour,” Romy said and at her mother’s rather sceptical look, she rather quickly added, “but it’s harmless fun I promise. You don’t need to know why or what for but I promise that no one is going to get hurt and in fact it could have us all laughing.” 

Callie looked to her daughter rather dubiously, she wasn’t sure that this was going to be a good idea, harmless fun or not, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to stop it, once Romy made up her mind to do something that was it, she was going to do it. If it was some form of mischief making, which she suspected that it was, then she would no doubt have the backing of both Harry and Clayton and who was she to go against her Alpha’s mate? 

“Please be careful, I won’t be happy if anyone gets hurt,” Callie said warningly. “Do not tell your Dad that I said this but I agree with you, that girl needs a reality check, but harmless pranks only, no-” 

“Body modification or destruction of property, I know. Harry told me the golden rule,” Romy said with an amused smirk. She loved the fact that her mother was on board with this and was more than willing to help them. 

Callie laughed softly. She remembered when Damon had first told her about the rule he had set for Clay and Harry, seemed a long time ago now, and it wasn’t something she thought that she would ever have to ask her daughter to stick to. “I am sure that Robin would be delighted to learn to peel potatoes,” Callie said with a smile, nodding with her head towards where Robin was sat.

“I am sure she would,” Romy agreed, pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “I will go and send her over,” she said, getting to her feet and heading straight over to Robin, who was sat, once again brushing her hair.

“What?” Robin asked bluntly, pausing in her grooming to look up at Romy, who had come to a stop next to her, and was just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. “What do you want?”

“My Mum says you need to learn to peel potatoes,” Romy told her. 

Robin’s eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare. “Why would I do that?” she asked indignantly. She really had been trying to not anger the other pack members, but they made it so difficult when they kept telling her that she had to do such stupid things.

“Because you are part of this pack,” Callie said gently, backing up her daughter, “we need to have a substantial meal before the change tonight and I need help preparing it; besides, if you learn to help prepare the food you can have some input on what we eat. A little bit of effort will go a long way.” 

Robin glared at the older woman, a battle going on inside of her. She didn't want to move, more than happy to continue sitting here and brushing her hair in the weak March sunshine; however, Callie did have a point, if the food was ever going to improve to the standards that she expected then she was going to have to instruct them on how to prepare it properly. 

“Fine,” she said with a huff, putting her hairbrush down and getting to her feet. She wasn’t going to enjoy this but she was going to show them a thing or two about how to prepare her food for her. 

As Robin swayed her hips all the way over to where Callie was starting to prepare the food by the fire, Romy very subtly summoned the hairbrush and, smiling to herself, went off towards Harry, who was waiting for her. If Clayton had been back with Jenson and Niko then he too would have been involved, however, he was never going to have been as subtle as the two of them. 

“You got it?” Harry asked and Romy nodded as he withdrew his wand. They had to be quick because Harry could already see that Fenrir was looking for him and he didn’t want to be caught doing this. 

“Of course,” Romy said with a grin, holding it out for Harry to take. “It was almost too easy,” she told him. She had half been expecting Robin to take the hairbrush with her, given how attached to the thing the girl was. 

“Excellent,” Harry said, taking it from his pack sister. It was kind of great getting to do this with Romy for a change and showed just how much she disliked Robin. 

“Did you find the right spell?” Romy asked. The two of them had decided that she would be the least suspicious of them to get the brush as they didn’t want to draw attention to what they were doing, however, it was going to be Harry’s job to put it back after they were done. 

“That part was easy,” Harry said, showing Romy the page in the practical joke book that had been gifted to Romy for Christmas from Clayton. It had had a fair few suggestions on harmless pranks to play; neither of them actually wanted to hurt her after all, they just wanted to embarrass her to the point of humiliation. 

“Doesn’t look too complicated,” Romy said as she read through the instructions, though she took a moment to smile at the picture that accompanied them, showing the expected results. This really was going to be good.

“Harry,” Fenrir called out, looking around for his submissive. 

“Quick,” Harry said, knowing that it was now or never. Romy nodded and held the brush in front of him and performed the spell that was needed. “Here, hide the book, it has the anti-charm in it and we don’t want her finding it,” he said in a rush before getting to his feet, pushing the brush into his pocket. “I’m over here, Fen,” Harry said as Romy went to do what had been instructed of her. 

Fenrir headed over to his submissive, with a suspicious look on his face. “What are you doing, little one?” he asked, his eyes narrowing further when Harry looked up at him with a grin on his face.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Harry told him, wrapping his arms around Fenrir’s waist and enjoying being able to be so close to his mate.

“That usually means trouble,” Fenrir said with an unimpressed frown on his face. He was not going to be subdued by his mate as Harry went up on tip toes and started to pepper kisses down the side of his face. 

“Let’s go sit down, so you can make sure that Callie serves me food first,” Harry suggested, not wanting to lie to his mate and say that there wouldn’t be trouble, and knowing that Fenrir would be on board with any plan that meant him eating at the moment.

Fenrir hadn’t missed the change of subject but knew that it wasn’t going to be long before Callie was done cooking, and he was just glad that Harry was going to willingly eat. He was just about to agree, when Harry grabbed his hand and started to lead him over towards the fire.

The Alpha didn’t fight the action but scowled his confusion as he was all but dragged over to one of the log benches by the hand. His mate’s little hands pushing him to sit down, before Harry climbed into his lap. 

“Mhmm, cuddles,” Harry said with a cheeky giggle, as he snuggled close to his mate’s chest, shifting around a lot to hide the moment that he pulled the hairbrush from his pocket, letting it fall to the ground. 

“Still, little one,” Fenrir growled, wrapping his arms around his mate to halt Harry’s wriggling, nuzzling into the submissive’s messy hair and inhaling his distinctive scent. He wasn’t sure what it was that his little mate was up to but at least Harry was safe in his arms for the moment. 

FGHP

Everyone was sated and happy after a large and filling meal, and even Robin had eaten with minimal complaint; not to mention that a fair few of those pack members who were mated together had gone off into the woods to find their own happiness. Even Harry and Fenrir had, once they had both eaten their fill, taken some time for themselves. 

The Alpha pair were lying naked together in the woodland in the afterglow of amazing sex when there was a high pitched, terrified scream that came from the clearing. Fenrir and Harry had never dressed so quickly in their lives, Fenrir picking up his little mate and running with him back to the rest of the pack to see what was happening. 

What they saw when they returned was enough to have Harry biting at his cheek to stop himself from laughing. It had been Robin who had screamed, her hair practically stood up in a halo of frizz around her head as she tried desperately to drag the brush through the untameable mass but it seemed to only be making it worse. 

Tessie was stood beside the frantically screaming submissive as she tried to tame her unruly hair. Tessie was trying desperately to calm Robin but she wasn’t having much luck. The high pitched screaming had had Jaylon cowering into the side of Remus, hands over his ears to block out the noise. 

Callie had been trying to rest after the strain of preparing lunch, however, there was no way that she was going to get any sleep with the racket that Robin was causing. This of course was making Jenson furious and he was yelling at the girl to shut up. Damon had had to remove Micha from the situation as he had been laughing so much. 

Harry could see his fellow submissive, head buried into Damon’s chest, his whole body shaking with laughter. Lukas was not fairing much better, trying extremely hard not to devolve into hysterical laughter himself. Robin had been a nightmare ever since she had arrived in the territory and no one was sorry that she was suffering in this way. 

“Shut up,” Fenrir growled, stalking over to where Robin was still causing hysterics, Harry still in his arms. Romy was trying very hard to look innocent as she whispered to Clayton, clearly informing him of what they had done. Niko was stood between them, listening intently, grinning from ear to ear knowing that it had been Harry who had been responsible. 

“You,” Robin screeched, pointing her finger at Harry accusingly as he was placed back down on his own two feet. “You did something to me!” 

“I was in the forest getting fucked into the ground by my mate, what am I meant to have done exactly?” Harry asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking at her in confusion. 

Robin screamed, lunging at Harry, her hands outstretched towards his throat but she never made it to him, Fenrir having stepped in front of his mate and snatching Robin up in his arms and holding her up and away from Harry. It was one thing that he just wasn’t going to tolerate, Robin was here to protect Harry, not cause him harm. 

“You will not hurt my mate!” Fenrir snarled dangerously, throwing the sixteen year old girl to the ground, not being too gentle about it either. Silence fell in the clearing; everyone who had been laughing at Robin’s misfortune stopped and looked, wide eyed, at what Fenrir had just done. None of them had ever expected for their Alpha to treat any submissive in this way, especially not one so young. 

“Look what he did to me!” Robin screeched from where she had landed on the ground, feeling outraged that she had been thrown aside like garbage. 

“I’ve just told you that I’ve been rather preoccupied to do anything to you,” Harry said as he went to stand by Fenrir, snuggling into his side, allowing his dominant to put an arm around him. 

“If you attack my mate in anyway then you will be punished,” Fenrir warned, having had enough of the girl. She was causing too much trouble and regardless of if Harry had played this prank or not, he was not going to discourage it because he was hopeful that it would encourage the sixteen year old not to be so prissy. 

“He’s the one that should be punished!” Robin continued to screech unattractively, still pointing the finger at Harry rather aggressively. 

“He would probably just enjoy it anyway,” Micha said with amusement, relishing the fool that Robin was making of herself. Harry snorted; his fellow submissive wasn’t entirely wrong there.

“Now that is an idea,” Harry said, turning to grin at Fenrir, “I wouldn’t mind you punishing me a little bit, I always enjoy it when you spank me.”  

“Quiet, both of you,” Fenrir told them sternly, not appreciating Micha and Harry provoking Robin in such a way. “And you will learn to respect this pack,” he added, rounding on Robin, who was still sat on the ground, looking furious.

“No spanking?” Harry asked with a greatly exaggerated pout on his face, before turning to look at Robin with a smirk, delighting in the revolted expression on her face. 

“No spanking,” Fenrir said with a soft growl. “Not right now,” he added, thinking that he really would have to punish Harry later if the submissive wouldn’t hold his tongue. It was frustrating when his mate had been behaving so well as of late.

“Later then?” Harry suggested, his eyes fixed on Robin so that he could watch her reaction.

“Perhaps,” the Alpha said gruffly, as he took a few steps towards Robin; the girl backed away from him quickly, though remaining on the ground, looking worried. Fenrir reached down and, grabbing Robin by her mass of frizzy hair, pulling her to her feet. 

“Ouch, let me go,” Robin screeched indignantly, trying to pry the Alpha large fingers from the matted mess that her hair had become. She wanted to cry; her hair was one of her best features and she was sure that Harry had been the one to ruin it, but instead of him getting into trouble for it, she was now being manhandled by the Alpha.

Fenrir didn’t respond, simply leading her over to the log benches by the fire and sitting her down there rather forcefully. “Stay there,” he grunted out as he released her, heading back over to his mate to go and try and get some answers from the little trouble-maker about what he had actually done to Robin.

“And try and sort your hair,” Micha said snidely from Damon’s side, causing Robin to let out another outraged cry, but Fenrir could already hear Damon chastising Micha and so decided to deal with his own submissive before trying to corral the others into behaving. 

FGHP

The pack had been looking forward to the full moon for so long that even the most sombre and silent members were feeling a little giddy with excitement at the prospect of the change.

“Can’t believe you pranked her without me,” Clay told his Harry sulkily, as the pack started to gather close to the fire, knowing that it wouldn't be long now.

“If it makes you feel better, Romy used the book you gave her,” Harry told him with a grin, fighting back a laugh as he looked over to Robin, whose hair was still a frizzy mess. Harry had refused to undo what had been done to Robin’s hair, though Fenrir had managed to get his little mate to agree, albeit reluctantly, to at least remove the charm from her hairbrush.

“A little,” Clay admitted with an amused grin before pulling his jumper off over his head, his eyes drifting over to where Romy was stood with her parents.

Harry gave his friend a fond smile and a pat on the arm, before he headed over towards Fenrir, who was leading his pack by example and was already topless and working on his jeans.

Predictably now that it was time to undress, Robin was the first one completely naked, having managed to strip off the small amount of clothing she was wearing in seconds. Much to Harry's disgust, she was now parading around, showing off her flat toned stomach and perky breasts, though no one was paying any attention to her, all of them too focused on getting undressed themselves and their mates. Micha and Damon in particular were getting very up close and personal doing anything and everything they could without getting pornographic.

“Undress, little one,” the Alpha instructed as Harry approached, seeing that his little mate was still fully clothed. However, Fenrir didn’t actually give Harry much of a chance to do so, and the moment that the submissive was in arm's reach, the Alpha was pulling his jumper up and over his head.

“I can manage,” Harry told him, half laughing at his mate’s determination to get him out of his clothes; however, he became momentarily serious when one of their pack members caught his eye. “Give me a moment,” he said, going on tip toes to press a quick kiss to Fenrir’s lips before approaching Remus.

The professor was standing with Tessie and Jaylon not far from the Alpha pair, but his shoulders were hunched and he had his back to the pack and was clearly nervous. Harry could understand his uncertainty and approached him putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 

"Remus?" he said softly, causing the professor to turn to look at him in surprise, apparently having been lost in his own thoughts.

"Harry," Remus said, making a rather poor attempt at hiding his anxiety. "I'm fine," he told him unconvincingly.

“I know it isn’t what you are used to, but we will keep you safe,” Harry told him, remembering back to his own first full moon with the pack, the words that Damon had spoken to him then, and how much he had needed to hear them. “I promise,” he added with a smile.

“Thanks,” Remus said, still looking uncertain as he glanced around at the pack members, who were mostly undressed by now, a completely naked and obviously excited Niko bouncing around among them.

The professor was far more used to being on his own in the shrieking shack and having things on his terms. He had become comfortable within the pack, there was no doubt about that, but he wasn’t sure that he was exactly ready for a full moon with them all just yet. Most of them were already naked, none of them batting an eyelash at this. Even Tessie, whom he had become rather close to, was completely undressed and comforting Jaylon, who wasn’t coping very well it seemed.

"It'll be okay," Harry reiterated, giving the professor a nod of approval when the man went to start removing his robes, and headed back over towards Fenrir. He knew that Remus needed to undress and so was glad that he was now doing so, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to see that.

“Yes, yes, getting naked,” Harry said, working on the fastening of his jeans before the Alpha could actually say anything. Harry grinned, enjoying how closely the Alpha was watching him, not least because it meant that Fenrir was completely ignoring Robin and her attempts to flaunt her body just a few feet away; she really didn’t stand a chance.

Across the other side of the fire, Jenson was fretting over his own mate, making sure that Callie was okay; the Beta couple were even more nervous than even Remus. It meant a great deal to the Beta pair that they make it through this full moon in one piece given it was going to be Callie’s first since they found out about the baby and it would be a miracle if the baby survived the transformation.

Romy was sticking close to both of her parents; she too was concerned for her mother and unborn sibling but also knew that having her near would help keep her father calm as their more animalistic instincts started to take over. However, as she looked around the pack she realised that Robin’s behaviour was becoming more and more vulgar in a futile attempt to steal Fenrir’s attention from Harry. 

Romy could hardly believe that Robin, even being as self-absorbed as she is, would touch herself so intimately in front of the whole pack, particularly given that ten year old Niko was running around. She was just considering pointing it out to her father when she spotted Lukas approaching the girl with a look of disapproval on his face. In fact several members of the pack seemed to have spotted this and were watching on with curiosity to see how this was going to go.

“I hate to interrupt,” Lukas said with obvious sarcasm, sneering down at Robin with disdain, “but you need to maintain at least some of your dignity. Particularly given that there is a child in this pack,” he added more quietly, glancing over to Niko, who was now talking to the Alpha pair at a mile a minute.

“Fag,” Robin muttered under her breath as she withdrew her fingers from her more private area. Lukas gave her one final warning growl before stalking off, wanting to get as far away from the vile sixteen year old as possible. 

However, their interaction had drawn the attention of the Alpha, though not in the way that Robin had hoped. Fenrir was glaring at her with distrust and suspicion, but seeing as he had Harry cuddled into his side and his adoptive son talking at them excitedly about the imminent full moon, he had no patience to deal with her.

FGHP

Dumbledore had lead Seamus to the shrieking shack an hour before sunset, just to be sure. The headmaster wasn’t going to be taking any chances, not when it was potentially going to be Seamus' first change; there was no way to be certain when the transformation would start, as the first time was unpredictable. 

Dumbledore hadn’t even stuck around and had left the teenager alone in the old musty building with nothing more than a pat on the shoulder, a phial of wolfsbane potion and the advice to drink it. Seamus honestly felt completely abandoned; he had logically known that he would have to be alone for this, but actually being there by himself was something else all together. 

It smelt old there. Goosebumps were crawling all over his skin, every little hair on his body was standing on end as if his whole body was charged with some kind of electricity. He could smell the rot that had set into the wooden floor boards he was sat on, he could smell the damp and the mould that was creeping up the walls. 

He felt as if he was on fire; his senses were screaming at him, especially his sense of smell, which was so intense that the different scents all around him were making him feel sick to his stomach. 

The potion Dumbledore had left for him had not lasted long, one sniff and he had thrown it across the room, the glass smashing against the wall. Harry had advised him not to take anything the headmaster gave him anyway, which made him feel a little less bad about the smoking potion that was dripping down the filthy walls onto the dust ridden floor.

The dust was getting to him too, it seemed to be everywhere and felt like it was clogging up his throat with every breath. He had no idea how Professor Lupin had managed so many of his transformations there and felt bitterly envious of the full moons that he had heard the others describe, in the wilderness of their territory. 

His heart was racing uncontrollably in his chest, thudding violently against his rib cage. At this point he knew that he was going to transform, his whole body felt as if it were on fire, every single nerve ending was exploding with change. He was kind of a little mad at Harry for not warning him about how much this was going to hurt. Seamus resented all of them for leaving him here to suffer, and maybe even to die, alone in this awful place that stank of decay and neglect. 

It felt like hours before he felt his magic begin bubbling beneath his skin. He didn’t feel right, nothing about himself felt as if it was the way it should be. The very core of his bones ached painfully, as if they too were going through some form of change, which he supposed they were. He was going from human to werewolf and if he survived the night nothing was going to be the same. 

A tingling sensation started to travel up and down his spine. The Irishman arched backwards, his spine cracking painfully before he unbalanced himself and fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground as he writhed with the heat that engulfed him. With the last of his coherent thoughts, Seamus began to strip off his clothes as Harry had advised, not having wanted to do it before. 

It was almost too late for him, he only just about managed to shed the last of his clothing before the tingling sensation moved from his spine to going through his arms and down his legs, the sensation very quickly becoming an intense, agonising burning. He had felt like he was on fire before, but it was nothing compared to this; he felt as if he were being burnt alive. A sudden series of cracking and snapping sounds had the Irishman screaming as his bones broke and reformed, becoming stronger, more resilient. 

Fear and anxiety had formed a tight ball in his stomach, one that was threatening to explode. He knew that he might not survive the night, he knew that he had to fight to stay alive because not everyone did get through this. He didn’t want to die before he had even reached adulthood. He might not have wanted to be bitten and become a werewolf but he wanted to die even less. 

He swallowed his screams, throwing his arms out and gripping the soft, rotting wood beneath him with his lengthening nails, leaving claw marks as he dragged them across the floor. Seamus could feel his skin stretching and reforming to become something else, something other than human. There were no words to describe the pain that he was feeling, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. 

Rolling on to his stomach, Seamus forced himself up on to all fours, adopting the position that Harry had advised him was the easiest for transformations. His logical human mind was struggling to break through the mind of the wolf, which was becoming stronger and more dominant with each passing second. It was almost as if he could feel the moon in the sky, urging him to transform, comforting him through the pain of his first transformation from human to wolf. 

His muscles were knotting together, twisting and convulsing in unnatural ways but Seamus tried his best to relax, Romy having told him that it was the only way he was going to get through the transformation. Both Harry and Clay had been babies their first time and didn’t remember the pain; Romy on the other hand had not been so lucky. 

She had explained to him how her body had been broken and bruised already, and that it had been her determination alone that had allowed her to survive. It had been clear to Seamus that Romy was never going to forget the agonising pain of her first transformation, and now he understood why; though it was little comfort to him at the moment, it would apparently make every one after feel like a walk in the park by comparison. 

Finally, fur began to sprout all over his body, covering him from head to toe in sandy blond fur, the same colour as his natural hair. He felt powerful; scared, alone and hungry but powerful nonetheless. He knew something was missing, he needed his pack and his wolf brain couldn’t understand why he was confined here away from his family. 

Throwing back his head, Seamus howled, calling out for his pack so that they could find him and help him to escape, not knowing if they would be able to find him but trusting that his Alpha would do what he could. Now that he was in his animal form it was easier to understand and to trust these instincts, instincts that he had been trying to deny were there every time he spoke to Harry, whom he recognised as senior to him because of the other teenager's position as the Alpha’s mate in the pack. 

FGHP

The moment that Harry had transformed into his wolf form he had known that something wasn’t right with Remus. The Professor had curled in on himself, panting with the pain and stress that the change had caused to his body. The small part of Harry’s brain that remained human told him that whatever was wrong with Remus had everything to do with the potion.

Padding over gently to his friend, Harry lay down beside him, nudging him gently with his muzzle, encouraging him to get up; Remus, however, simply whimpered and did not move. Harry turned to see where Fenrir was, not knowing what to do, however, his mate was across the clearing, having caught Niko by the scruff of the neck, dragging him back towards the others, the ten year old having attempted to run off in his excitement.

Turning back to the light brown wolf that was Remus, Harry gave him a sad look, knowing how difficult this full moon would be for him with the potion in his system, they were going to have to look after him and make sure that he was fed. Fenrir had done it for him on a few occasions while the potion worked its way out of his system and now they would do the same for Remus.

So lost in his thoughts, the first warning that Harry got that something wasn’t right was a violent snarl before another of the pack pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, dazing him slightly. Fortunately they had rolled away from Remus but also the rest of the pack, the blow disorientating Harry enough that he didn’t react fast enough to the attack, his assailant, a stunning blond haired wolf, had her jaws around his throat.

Harry, however, was not going to submit to her that easily. Submitting would mean that Robin was better than him, that she was a better mate for the Alpha and his wolf was not going to accept that under any circumstances. The Alpha was his mate and she could not have him or his position in the pack as the Alpha’s mate. Harry lashed out at her belly with his rear paws, his claws scraping over the exposed skin of her belly. He felt rather satisfied when she released him with a yelp, not having expected a counterattack.

He took the chance that was offered to him and pounced upon her, his jaws closing around her throat, forcing Robin to the ground. Harry, however, was smart enough to avoid the sprawling rear paws that were kicking out in an attempt to reach him. He shook her in warning, not wanting to actually kill her or even hurt her any more than he already had. He could smell the blood which was already starting to matt in her soft blond fur.

Growling warningly when Robin attempted to get up, refusing to give up the fight, Harry clenched his jaws down a little harder. He really didn’t want to cause her serious harm; pranks were one thing but physically hurting her something else entirely. 

Fenrir growled deeply at his adoptive son when Niko made another attempt to get to Harry, the Alpha catching Niko by his scruff once more. Damon too was having to hold back Clay, who seemed just as determined to help Harry. Fenrir and Damon, however, understood that Robin had forced their hand; Harry needed to prove himself as Alpha mate, and put the challenging submissive in her place. 

The pack watched on, prowling around the two fighting submissive wolves as Robin howled in pain under Harry’s unrelenting jaws. Her legs were flying wildly in an obvious attempt to free herself now, but she would not be free until the Alpha mate released her. 

Numerous snarls of anger sounded as one of her swiping limbs caught Harry’s shoulder, and although the cut of her claws was not deep enough to do much harm, it was enough to draw blood. Not that Harry cared, as he kept her pinned to the ground, his teeth around her neck.

It took a few minutes more but Robin’s struggles started to fade, the blond submissive letting out high whining sounds of exhausted distress. However, it wasn’t until she was completely still that Harry unclenched his jaw and released her. Beads of blood were spilling from the small wounds on her neck, nothing fatal but enough that her attempt to look over to the Alpha had her letting out a howl of agony.

None of the pack had any sympathy though and Clay even snarled at her angrily for good measure before heading over to Romy, Callie and Jenson. Harry had already turned his back on her, making his way over to help calm his now quite obviously distressed pup, and allowing the Alpha to lap at his blood matted fur, checking his injuries.

Clay was a little surprised not to be chased away from Romy as usual, though the Beta did turn his attention from Callie long enough to give the teenage wolf a warning growl. Romy’s responding growl at her father seemed to surprise them all a little bit and Jenson returned his attention to Callie, who was more fatigued by the transformation than she usually was.

Callie nuzzled at her fussing mate, whining at him softly in reassurance; as exhausted as she was, she didn’t feel as though anything was wrong with her or their unborn child. Jenson lapped at her muzzle affectionately, wanting to make sure she was really okay before any of them went off hunting. However, Jenson knew that he couldn’t take all of the time that he wanted to tend to Callie, and was going to have to trust Romy and even Clayton to remain close to his mate, as he needed to take charge of the others while Fenrir was still tending to Harry, whose wounds were bleeding more than any of them would have liked. 

Robin, meanwhile, had gingerly picked herself up from the floor and did not seem happy about being dominated by Harry but was not foolish enough to challenge him again. Instead she had her sights set on Tessie and Jaylon, two easy targets that she knew she would triumph over.

Jenson and Damon were both turning to go help them and intercept her, when Jaylon spotted Robin’s approach and surprised them all when he moved himself between Robin and Tessie, growling angrily and yapping. Tessie had taken care of Jaylon every day since he had been rescued and he was not going to let Robin hurt her now. 

Niko had been distraught to see his adoptive mother fighting and that feeling had only worsened when he had smelt the blood; only Fenrir’s interventions had stopped the ten year old from charging into the fight himself. Even now, with Harry having clearly won, Niko was sticking close to the Alpha; he felt just plain scared now that Robin had turned her attention to two of the weakest members of the pack. He didn’t want to see anyone of his new family get hurt, though he wasn’t too fussed about Robin. 

Harry nuzzled into his adoptive son, calming him. He wanted to go and defend Tessie and Jaylon himself, having had enough of Robin and her attitude towards the rest of them but just like how no one else had interfered when he had been fighting her, Harry knew that he couldn’t step in here. It was a wolf thing, dominance and ranking had to be established one way or another, in human form it wasn’t too bad but when they were in their wolf forms, with their animal instincts at the forefront of their minds, this was what happened. 

Fenrir wasn’t too pleased about the situation either, though it was easier for him to stay out of the brewing fight between Jaylon and Robin than it had been when it had been Harry. As the Alpha he knew that his mate needed to defend his position in the pack and assert dominance over anyone who challenged him but that didn’t make it any easier to see Harry hurt; only knowing that he had needed to protect their pup had stopped him from getting involved.

Both Jaylon and Robin were snapping and snarling at one another now, though neither had struck out at the other yet. Most of the pack were giving them some space but Tessie was remaining very close, fearing that Jaylon would get seriously hurt. Tessie didn’t think that Robin would stop if she won, sure that she would kill Jaylon without hesitation, and that was something that Tessie wasn’t going to allow to happen. 

Jaylon was patient though, circling his attacker, knowing that he didn’t have the upper hand in strength but pretty confident that he was smarter than her. Robin was also already injured; he could smell her blood from where Harry had clawed at her underbelly and from where his teeth had punctured her neck. These were both things that he could use to his advantage. 

The tension in the territory was palpable but attentions were suddenly divided when Callie lost the last of the strength in her legs and collapsed down to the ground, her whole body trembling. Jenson was immediately at his mate's side, sniffing and licking at her to see if he could figure out what was wrong. Romy lay down beside her mother giving off a soft whine, a sound that was returned a few moments later by Callie, who wanted to ensure her mate and daughter that she was fine, just exhausted. 

Damon padded over to see what was going on with his sister, Micha close at his heels. The two of them had been tending to Remus, who was now curled up on the floor, fast asleep with his head on his front paws, the effects of the potion having knocked him out. They were not too concerned about him, now that they were sure that he was just sleeping, but knew that they were going to have to talk to the professor, when they were human again, about whatever potions he had been taking to suppress his wolf. 

This full moon was not going as well as Fenrir might have hoped. Remus was already sleeping, clearly under the effects of the Wolfsbane potion despite Harry having asked him to stop taking it; Robin had already attacked Harry and now Jaylon; and it was clear that Callie wasn’t well, likely due to her pregnancy. 

Satisfied that Harry was alright and had control of Niko, and that Jaylon and Robin were still just circling each other threateningly for the moment, Fenrir moved to join the others. He was keeping an eye on the two fighting submissives but wanting to ensure that Callie was alright before any of them went off hunting. The Alpha was reluctant to split them up but he knew that he was going to have to because otherwise none of them were going to eat tonight. 

Before Fenrir could make any decisions however, Robin’s patience seemed to run out and she suddenly lunged for Jaylon, who, being smaller, more agile and patient, simply side stepped, turned and pounced on the blonde female before she even realised what had happened. Jaylon might have been small but he still managed to put a lot of force behind his jump and the blow to her back winded the already injured Robin. 

The Alpha was impressed by Jaylon’s agility and was pleased to see the normally hesitant young wolf holding his own against Robin’s aggression but he was even more reluctant to lead any of them off hunting now that two of his packs submissives were physically fighting each other. However, he knew it could take some time for the brawl to be resolved and he wanted his pack fed soon.

Trusting that Jenson would be able to handle the two submissives if their fight got out of hand, he signalled for Damon, Clay and Micha to follow him; he would have liked to take more for the hunt but he needed the others to remain behind and make sure that nothing untoward happened while they went in search of food.

Jenson was more than happy to remain in the clearing, as it meant that he could be with his mate and daughter, but Harry on the other hand was not so impressed at being left behind; though he knew better than to challenge his mate, who always had his reasons for the choices that he made. Niko, however, did not have this understanding just yet and wanted to go hunting with his adoptive father, darting off in the direction that the Alpha was heading before Harry could stop him. 

Fenrir turned and let out a low warning growl to the young pup, who stopped short of reaching him and the others, looking entirely put out. Normally Fenrir wouldn’t have minded and would have taken Niko with him but he didn’t want to take too long tonight and knew that not matter how good the ten year old’s intentions were, Niko would slow them down. Fenrir didn’t want to be constantly worrying about him while they hunted either.

Harry came forward, nuzzling into his son’s side, gently guiding the sulking pup over to Romy and Callie, encouraging him to lay down with them. Harry was doing his best to keep a close eye on Robin, unhappy that she had chosen to pick on Jaylon, but needing to keep Niko close and safe at the same time. 

Tessie was letting out soft, unhappy whines at the sight of the young boy she considered her son fighting against Robin, who was getting angrier with every blocked or dodged attack. Jaylon wasn’t allowing her to land any blows at all, but he hadn’t dealt any to her either. Though his tactic was clearly working; Robin was tiring quickly with every leap and attack, whereas Jaylon was not, as he was simply side stepping and dodging the irate female submissive. 

Harry licked at Niko’s muzzle in reassurance and, once he was happy that his son was going to stay put, padded over to Tessie. He tried his best to reassure her nudging her a little further away from the other two to discourage her from interfering; he was confident, now that he had seen and recognised what Jaylon was doing, that Robin was not going to win this fight. 

Harry encouraged Tessie over to Remus too, knowing that the submissive needed to rest; her injury would prevent her from being on her feet too long in wolf form and he didn’t want her to make it any worse. He thought that being with Remus would calm her, the two of them seemed to be getting quite close after all, and Harry was privately kind of hoping that the two of them might become a little more than friends. 

It was as Tessie settled herself beside Remus, resting her head on his shoulders, that Jaylon took his chance. Robin was exhausted, and wasn’t doing herself any favours in her relentless attacks, and so when Jaylon went for her throat, she was too tired to dodge him; she yelped and stilled as he bit down, only just hard enough to draw blood, letting him pin her to the ground. Jaylon didn’t linger, however; he had no desire to hurt her at all and released her the moment he knew that she had admitted defeat. 

Feeling rather proud of himself, Jaylon let out a happy yip of triumph as he bounded happily over to Tessie and Remus, the former greeting him happily by nuzzling into him, accepting him beside the two of them as he lay down. 

With the fighting over, Harry carefully approached Robin, knowing that no matter how much he disliked her, it was still his duty as the Alpha’s mate to make sure that she was alright. He had honestly never seen a wolf look so dejected and defeated. She hadn’t moved from the position she had been in when Jaylon had released her. 

Robin snarled as Harry tried to give her the once over to make sure she wasn’t too badly hurt. He growled back at her but left her to it; he wasn’t going to help her if she really didn’t want him to. He wouldn’t waste his time on her when there were other members of the pack who would accept his help. 

It wasn’t long until Fenrir and the others returned from their hunting trip. Each of them had brought back a kill in their jaws for the pack. Clayton dropped his in front of Jenson, Callie and Romy, standing back and waiting for them to start eating first. Micha took his over to Tessie, Remus and Jaylon before going back to Damon and starting on his own meal, which they were sharing with Lukas.

Fenrir took his kill over to Harry and Niko, waiting for the both of them to start eating before he tucked in himself. Robin was the only one who didn’t have anywhere that she belonged and, as the new Omega of the pack, she had to wait until everyone else was finished before she could pick at the leftovers. 

FGHP

The first thing that Seamus was aware of when he woke up the next morning was the ache throughout his body, closely followed by the fact that he was lying on the hard, wooden floorboards, completely naked. He groaned as he turned to look towards the glassless window; the sun was up, but barely, and so he figured that it was still early. 

His memories of the night before were all a little hazy but clear enough that he knew he really had transformed and that it had been agony. There was no denying what he was now and he realised that he was all out of excuses to put off writing to his parents any longer.

Part of him wondered if he should be more upset about being certain that he was werewolf but he mostly just felt glad that he was alive… and tired. He supposed that he had already known what he was so it wasn’t really much of a surprise, though he still wished he could have spend the full moon with Harry and the rest of his pack.

It had felt completely isolating without anyone else to share the full moon with, especially when he had known that there was a pack to which he belonged but was being denied access to. And he really couldn’t deny that any more either, he couldn’t explain it but he could feel that he belonged with them.

Groaning, Seamus attempted to sit up but every inch of him ached. His body screamed in protest at the movement until the Irishman had to admit defeat and simply lay on the wooden floor. He had no idea if this feeling was a permanent thing that he could look forward to on the morning after every full moon or whether it was just this time because it was his first, but he found himself wondering what the others were doing right now, wondering if they were feeling any better than him. 

FGHP

Harry had been more than happy to wake up in the arms of the large Alpha wolf. The wounds that Robin had inflicted on him were already healing nicely, though that didn’t stop Fenrir examining him more closely once they were both awake and down at the stream to wash. Harry hadn’t minded too much, but Clay and Romy clearly found the Alpha’s fussing a little amusing. Fenrir had taken them, Remus and Robin down to the stream as well, knowing that they needed to be dressed and ready to go back to school soon after breakfast.

Now they were back at the clearing though, the pups in their uniforms and each had a steaming bowl of porridge in hand, thanks to Callie and Tessie who had jumped to the task of making breakfast while the others had all still been waking up. 

Jenson had not been best pleased that his mate, whom was still feeling a little unwell, was awake so early and being so active, however she had silenced him with a simple look, daring the Beta wolf to challenge her. Of course Jenson had known better than to challenge his submissive and had kept his mouth shut. 

Remus had been looking a little sheepish all morning, shying away from the rest of the pack, knowing that they would want answers from him regarding the Wolfsbane potion. He owed an explanation to Harry and even possibly to Fenrir but it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about right now, not when he had Tessie and Jaylon to focus on. He was becoming rather attached to the two of them that was for sure, he felt oddly protective over them already.

The others were all milling around the fire, Romy and Clayton sitting suspiciously close to one another ever since they had come back from the stream. Niko was sat on Harry’s right side and Fenrir on his left, encouraging the submissive to eat his breakfast, knowing that soon enough all the pups aside from Niko and Jaylon would be returning to Hogwarts and he would lose the control of watching Harry, making sure that he was eating enough. They would, however, also be getting rid of Robin from the territory, which could only be a good thing for all of them. 

Robin had accompanied the others to the stream, but had dressed in silence that morning, ignoring everyone; she knew that she had been demoted to the very bottom of the pack hierarchy thanks to the events of the full moon. She couldn’t cope with the knowledge that she was so worthless to them all that she had become the Omega, especially when she knew that really she was better than all of them and deserved to be the mate of the Alpha. 

Jaylon had made a point of shoving a bowl of porridge into her hands, once everyone else had been served, which she took with a silent glare. It seemed that the fight had done wonders for his confidence and as much as Robin annoyed them all, none of them were going to let her starve.

“Wish we didn’t have to go back to school today,” Harry said wistfully, leaning into his mate’s side, watching the pack around them. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt as if someone was missing from the clearing. He thought that it might be Seamus; he had no idea what had happened to the Irishman last night and Harry just hoped that he was alright. 

“You will be back soon,” Fenrir said, hating it just as much as Harry. It never felt right not having the pups in the pack, not that he would ever use so many words to say that but he knew that Harry understood how he felt. 

“Fen…” Harry began, biting his lip nervously, the Alpha giving a soft grunt of acknowledgement, “did you feel as if maybe… I don’t know, it sounds stupid… but maybe as if something or someone was missing last night?” 

“I always sense that,” Fenrir said, looking down at Harry curiously. He had not thought that Harry would have felt it, he had never mentioned anything about it before. “There are others that belong here that are not,” the Alpha explained. It always made Harry smile to hear Fenrir explain something to him, he wasn’t always the most forthcoming when it came to explanations. 

“You always feel as if there is someone missing?” Harry asked; it hadn’t been a great feeling and he wasn’t sure he would have liked it every full moon. The residue of that feeling was lingering in the depths of his heart and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Until the pack are all here, yes,” Fenrir said, holding Harry close, nuzzling into him and inhaling his scent. It was rare that the two of them had a moment to themselves that didn’t involve sex now that Niko was almost officially their adoptive son. 

“You mean the others you bit?” Harry asked, remembering that there were more like Robin and Jaylon. Fenrir grunted and gave a nod of acknowledgement. “But surely I wouldn’t suddenly feel those without meeting them; could I feel the same about Seamus?”

“Yes,” the Alpha stated simply, rather proud that Harry was that in tune with the pack that he had been able to feel the connection to their newest member as clearly as he had. He would see to it that the teenager Clay had bitten would join them next month. 

“Are we getting more people?” Niko asked excitedly, having been listening to his parents conversation rather intensely.

“Yes,” Fenrir said with a grunt, going back to his usual single syllable responses.

“They will be awesome like Remus and Jaylon, right?” Niko asked excitedly. “Can I come with you to get them?” he requested without even giving his adoptive parents a chance to respond.

“No,” Fenrir said, thinking that it was a very bad idea to let Niko go off and recruit their new pack members, especially after how they had found Jaylon. He wouldn’t be putting his son in any danger. 

“No they won’t be awesome or no I can’t go?” Niko asked speaking very quickly, so quickly in fact that it was making Fenrir’s head spin a little. He wasn’t sure where the ten year old got all of his energy from. 

Harry laughed at his son’s enthusiasm and Fenrir’s rather baffled expression. “I am sure they will be plenty awesome, Niko,” he assured the ten year old. “But Fen’s right, leave the collecting them to someone else. You will get to meet them soon enough.”

“Robin wasn’t awesome,” Niko grumbled unhappily making Harry laugh at him again. Fenrir frowned, not wanting to encourage that attitude in their son. 

Before Fenrir could say anything a sudden icy blast of air consumed them, so sudden and unexpected that none of them knew what was happening. The Alpha was the first one on his feet, bellowing for the entire pack to hear him. “The Wards!”

The entire pack were on their feet in a matter of seconds, the dominants ensuring that the pups and submissives were gathered close and all of them on the lookout for anyone coming into their territory. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked urgently from close to his mate’s side, Niko’s hand held securely in his own. “What happened to the wards?”

“Get Niko onto the platforms,” Fenrir said sternly, “stay with him.” The Alpha was not going to take any chances, he didn’t want his mate or child getting hurt. “Romy, Jaylon, Callie, Tessie, Robin, you too.” 

“What about Clay and Micha?” Damon asked in a panic, not wanting his son to be counted as one of the dominants in a fight so soon, he wasn’t even sixteen yet. Micha too shouldn’t have been counted as a protector, he needed to be protected and he didn’t like that he had not been permitted to hide.

“They stay,” Fenrir said, knowing that they needed the numbers if they really were about to be attacked, even if he wanted to keep all the packs submissives and pups protected, particularly his mate and child. Harry however, hesitated, holding tightly onto Niko's hand as he looked up at his mate with concern. 

“I want to stay,” Micha said adamantly, withdrawing his wand. He didn’t want to hide, he wanted to stay and fight with his mate, he wasn’t weak after all. Damon didn't look at all happy about this, but knew they didn't have time to argue over this and so just pulled his mate and son close to either side of him. 

“Go!” Fenrir snapped impatiently at his mate. He could smell others encroaching on his territory and it wasn’t the strays this time; some of the scents were familiar, though he was having trouble placing them. 

Harry wanted to argue but he had Niko’s safety to think about, as well as the other members of his pack. “Come on,” he said, pulling on Niko’s hand and leading him off in the direction of the platforms. Jaylon and Tessie followed without hesitation, Robin too seemed keen to get away from whoever it was who had put the pack so on edge.

“Go,” Jenson said, echoing the Alpha as he kissed his mate, and Callie soon had Romy’s hand in her own, leading her daughter quickly off after Harry and the others. 

“Aurors,” Lukas gasped out, as wizards started stepping out passed the treeline into the clearing, their wands already raised. 

A growl rose in Fenrir’s throat as he knew where he had smelt some of the scents before, most particularly the two that were leading the others. They had been at the Ministry; these were Dumbledore’s men who were invading his territory he realised, letting out a furious cry of rage. He wouldn’t let wizards steal his pack from him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	87. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aurors take something precious from the pack and Robin starts at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about leaving you guys on a cliff-hanger for as long as we have, but real life happened, as it tends to do. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

“We don’t want any trouble here, Greyback,” the wizard, who Fenrir knew to be Auror Moody, said; he had his wand out and pointed directly at the Alpha wolf threateningly. The other Aurors were all standing on high alert, wands pointed at various pack members, expecting trouble.

“Then you shouldn’t have come,” Jenson snarled, knowing that Fenrir wasn’t going to bother conversing with these people. The Aurors were a threat, plain and simple; he was going to fight them before he let them hurt any of his pack but that was something that Jenson wanted to avoid.

“We only want the boy,” a woman, who again was recognisable to Fenrir as Tonks, said, looking around the clearing for the one they wanted. “Niko Walker.”

“No,” Fenrir snarled, instantly. He hated the thought that anyone was going to take his son away from him. He would rather kill every single Auror that dared come here than allow them to take Niko away from him, from Harry and the pack. 

Up on the platforms on the edge of the clearing, Harry gripped Niko tightly, his mind rushing with every possibility of what they could do to get out of this situation without a lot of casualties. Harry had to think quickly; he didn’t want to see anyone get hurt but he didn’t want to see Niko taken by these people either. 

The Ministry had never been favourable to creatures such as them and Niko was so young. However, Harry knew that Lukas was close to having the paperwork sorted out to make Niko legally theirs; it would only take another few days, less if they sped the process up. With his mind racing and panic trying to take over, he had to make a split second decision that he hoped would work out for the best. 

The Aurors were slowly moving further into their clearing and he could see that it wasn’t going to take much to cause Fenrir to attack them. It was rapidly becoming apparent that unless they wanted a full on war they were going to have to allow these Aurors to take Niko. Harry didn’t feel right about it, in fact he was damn near terrified about letting his adoptive son leave with these awful people, who had helped render his father in a coma; however, unless the pack wanted a battle it was what had to happen.

“Niko, listen to me,” Harry said, getting his son’s attention with his stern tone. The ten year old was looking as if he was on the verge of panicking. “Lots of people are going to get hurt unless you go with them, but we will get you back. We have all the paperwork that makes you legally mine and Fenrir’s son but we just need a day or two. I promise you that you will be back with us, I won’t leave you, not ever, but for the moment you have to go with them. Do you understand?”

Niko nodded his head, tears brimming in his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him, he knew that this was the only option they had, but that didn’t make it any easier to leave. He looked over the edge of the platform at the people who had come there to take him away from his family and he hated them but he trusted Harry, he trusted Fenrir and if this was what they were asking of him then he would do it. 

“I’m scared,” Niko whispered, looking at Harry with tears streaming down his cheeks. He really didn’t want to leave here; it was the only place that he had felt safe and accepted since his parents had died. Harry and Fenrir had accepted him as their own and he didn’t want to be anywhere else other than with them. 

“I know,” Harry said, hating that he needed to ask so much of the young boy. If there had been any other way then he would have done it just to keep Niko in the territory but even as they watched on it seemed that patience and tempers were being pushed to the limit. All it was going to take was one person to lose their nerve and the situation was going to devolve into a bloody fight to the death. 

Fenrir was so transfixed on Moody, who appeared to be the ring leader of the group, that didn’t notice that his mate was disobeying a direct order and was climbing down from the platform. Harry had, at least, come alone, leaving Niko where he was until they could ascertain what was going to happen to the ten year old if they allowed him to go. 

“Harry…” Micha gasped in shock, not having expected to see his fellow submissive amongst the others. He had known that Harry wasn’t the smartest when it came to making choices about the ones that he loved but he hadn’t thought that the Alpha’s mate would be stupid enough to get involved here, not when he had already been safely hidden away with some of the others. 

“It’s okay, Fen,” Harry said gently, coming to stand by his mate. Before the Alpha had could say anything, Harry placed a hand on his mate’s arm, wanting to calm him and defuse the tension a little before someone did something that lead to a lot of people losing their lives. 

“Potter, we only want Niko Walker. Don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be,” Moody snarled, hoping that he would be able to talk some sense into the boy. Harry did not take kindly to being addressed in this manner however and turned to glare at Moody rather hatefully. 

“Do not speak to me,” Harry snapped, not bothering to correct the man on his surname. Turning look up at Fenrir, Harry got his attention, but the Alpha wolf did not look impressed with him right now. “Please listen to me,” Harry whispered very softly; he didn’t want the Aurors to hear them but he knew with Fenrir’s hearing that the Alpha would be able to hear every word. 

“What?” Fenrir growled in annoyance. He was a little angry with his mate, mainly because Harry had disobeyed a direct order from him, but his temper was more being pushed to the limits by the fact that his territory was being invaded and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He probably shouldn’t have taken it out on Harry as much as he was but it was a struggle to hold on to his temper at all. 

“They won’t leave without Niko,” Harry said in a hushed but urgent whisper. “Lukas has the paperwork, we just need to sign it all and take it to the Ministry. It’ll take a day to get it all sorted. If we let them take him then no one gets hurt and we will get him back as quickly as we can; and we rebuild the wards stronger than they were so they can’t come back.” 

“I won’t let them take him,” Fenrir said with a low warning growl, shocked that Harry would suggest that allowing these wizards to take their son was a good idea. 

“I don’t like it either,” Harry said to his mate, wanting to make it very clear how he felt about what was going on; he didn’t want Fenrir to think that he wanted this to happen because it was the last thing he wanted. He was absolutely terrified of what could happen to Niko while the kid wasn’t in the territory, but he knew that if they didn’t do this then there were going to be a lot of casualties and potentially even a few fatalities too. “I just don’t want to see anyone else hurt.” 

“Niko…” Fenrir said, glancing over to the edge of the clearing where he knew their son to be hiding with a few of the others. 

“Will be fine. I’ve explained to him why and that we’re not abandoning him,” Harry said quickly, wanting to explain to his mate that it was okay. “We’ll get him back, Fen,” he said and the Alpha, knowing when to listen to his mate's logic, nodded. He had never been good at logical thinking himself but that was why he had Harry, who was able to think a lot clearer in situations such as this. 

“Fine,” the Alpha said unhappily, turning back to Moody with a furious scowl on his face, watching as Harry took a step towards the Auror to confront him. 

“Who sent you here?” Harry demanded to know, determined to get some answers before he would even consider letting these people go anywhere with his son. 

“We came to rescue an orphaned child who should be in the care of the Ministry,” Moody said, ensuring that he kept his wand pointed at the beasts before him. He didn’t trust them not to lose their temper and attack them.  

“Dumbledore then,” Harry said venomously through clenched teeth, drawing his own conclusions from the Auror's evasive response. This had the  headmaster written all over it and knowing that he was behind it made Harry furious. 

“We have been sent by the Ministry of Magic. Niko Walker is an orphan and needs to be cared for by competent adults,” Tonks said firmly. This was not the first time something like this had happened, of course it was rare but still something that they had to take very seriously. Niko was a magical child after all, even if he was a werewolf too. 

“You know that we are the best option for him now that he is one of us and we will do everything in our power to get him back with us,” Harry said stubbornly. “And I swear that if there is one hair out of place on his head when we get him back I will personally rip open your stomach and watch as you slowly die, while I play with your intestines. Understand?” 

Fenrir looked rather pleased with his mate’s suggestion and gave the nervous looking Aurors a rather toothy grin that made a couple of them take a small step back. He really wouldn’t mind carrying out Harry’s threat here and now, preventing them from taking Niko at all, but he knew that that would be counterproductive. 

“We want to protect the boy, not hurt him,” Moody told them gruffly, looking rather offended at the implication. Werewolf or not, he agreed with Dumbledore on this one; a forest clearing was no place for a ten year old to grow up and Niko’s orphan status gave them the right to take him into custody to protect him and keep him safe. 

“Fetch him,” Fenrir told his mate, glancing up at the platform where Niko was cuddled into Tessie’s side. He hated this but Harry was right; there were too many Aurors and though he was sure his pack could take them on, it wouldn’t be without at least a few injuries to his pack, if not a fatality too and he didn't want to lose anyone in that way.

Harry nodded, heading off towards the treeline and by the time he had got there, Niko had already climbed down to meet him. “I really have to go with them?” the ten year old asked in a whisper. 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around his son and hugging him tightly. “Just for a day or two, and then I will come get you. I promise.” Crouching down, Harry looked him in the eye. “You are my son, no matter what anyone else tells you, and if I have to tear down the whole Ministry to get you back, then that’s what I will do.”

Niko giggled a little at that, his anxiousness showing, but Harry could tell that Niko was trying to be brave. “Maybe try Lukas’ paperwork thing first,” the ten year old suggested cheekily, as he tucked himself into Harry’s side, the two of them heading back over towards the Alpha.

“You can tell Dumbledore that until Niko is back with the pack, I will not be returning to Hogwarts; the others will but I will not,” Harry said firmly. When Fenrir looked questioningly at his mate, Harry leaned close to the Alpha, Niko between them, and whispered, “Remus needs to go back and the others need to be there for Seamus, whatever happened,” he explained. 

Fenrir nodded, filling with pride at his young mate for thinking of this, as he too wrapped an arm around Niko. He was still hoping that he wouldn’t have to do this and was honestly tempted to just kill all the Aurors for trying to take the ten year old away.

“I can do this, Dad,” Niko said confidently, looking up at the huge Alpha with a determined look on his face, despite the tear tracks that were still marking his cheeks. Fenrir grunted in agreement as Niko threw his arms around Harry’s middle. “I love you,” the ten year old said in little more than a whisper.

“I love you too,” Harry said, squeezing Niko tightly before reluctantly letting him go; Fenrir’s arms wrapping around Harry and pulling him close was all that kept him from reaching out and pulling Niko back as the ten year old started off towards Moody and Tonks. 

“I hate you, just so you know,” Niko said to Moody with a glare, folding his arms over his chest grumpily, trying his very best to copy what the Alpha would do in a situation like this. He heard Harry stifle a laugh as he said this and Niko turned back to give his mother a small smile as Moody took hold of the scruff of Niko’s neck and they apparated away, the other Auror’s following suit. 

FGHP

“I can’t believe you let them take him,” Clay said once all of the Aurors were gone and the others had climbed down from the platforms. Harry was still feeling a little delicate, shock having set in now that he was realising that his son was gone. 

“Don’t, Clayton,” Damon said, realising that now was not the time for Clay to be jumping down Harry’s throat about the choice that Harry had made. It had been a difficult one to make and Damon personally thought that it had been the right call. 

“We could have taken them,” Clay said in a huff. However, he received a clip round the ear for his comment. Damon wasn’t going to take any attack on Harry lightly right now, not when it was clear that the teenager just needed a moment with the Alpha to compose himself. 

“Damon, take Micha and return the pups to school with Remus. Harry will stay here,” Fenrir instructed. He too needed some time to gather his thoughts and he couldn’t do that when he was worrying about the pups and their opinions about what had happened. He knew that Harry had made the right choice; it was not necessarily the one that he himself would have made, however, he knew that it had been the right one and it had potentially saved lives.

“I need to talk to Dumbledore,” Harry said softly,  realising that if Damon and Micha escorted the others back to school they wouldn’t be able to do that. 

“We need to talk to Lukas first,” Fenrir reminded him, knowing that this was not the only reason they needed to delay talking to the headmaster. The Alpha wolf knew that if he saw Dumbledore now then it was less likely that they would be talking and far more likely that he would tear the elderly man’s head off. Fenrir needed a moment to regain his control. Losing Niko had been a huge blow to him and the anger bubbling inside of him was not to be taken lightly. 

“We are going to get him back, aren’t we?” Harry asked, suddenly panicked and second guessing himself. “I promised him that we would get him back to us,” he continued, really afraid that they would never see Niko again. 

“We will get him back,” Fenrir said firmly. There was no other option in his mind, they were going to get their son back no matter what it took. “They’re leaving,” he added, nodding his head vaguely towards the others pack members, knowing Harry would want to say goodbye. 

Damon had rounded up Clay, Romy and Robin together, so that he could escort them back to Hogwarts. Remus was stood close to Damon, saying goodbye to Tessie and Jaylon, who the professor found he was going to miss dreadfully while he was at the school this month. 

Harry wasted no time in going to say goodbye to Clay, Romy and Remus, though he didn’t even spare a glance to Robin. He was not in the mood for her right now. He pulled Romy into a tight hug, whispering into her ear. “You’re in charge until I get there. Look after Seamus, make sure he’s okay for me, he’ll need a friend,” he said before finally letting her go. 

“I will,” Romy said softly, not knowing what else to say to him, only smiling weakly. She couldn’t imagine what it was that he was going through, losing a child was something she never wanted to experience. 

Harry then turned to Clay, pulling him into a tight bear hug too. “Protect Romy and, whatever you do, don’t let Robin into our room; it’s ours and she isn’t welcome.” Clay nodded at his instructions as Harry pulled away, understanding that Romy was in charge as the daughter of the Beta. He knew without question that while at school if Harry wasn’t there, Romy would automatically take on that responsibility. 

“I’ll make sure they’re all okay,” Remus said reassuringly. He wasn’t sure what it was that Harry had said to his two pack siblings but he hoped that his words would provide some comfort to Harry. 

“Thank you,” Harry said earnestly, “though don’t think I will forget that we need to talk about the potion you’re still taking.” He wasn’t happy that Remus was still using the Wolfsbane potion but he needed to focus on Niko for the moment and he figured they had the best part of a month to discuss the issue. “You won’t be able to protect them if you’re knocked out on Wolfsbane,” Harry added quietly, motioning to Tessie and Jaylon, and Remus had the decency to look a little embarrassed. 

“I understand,” Remus said with a nod as Fenrir came to stand behind Harry, just when the submissive needed his mate to support him. Watching the others return to Hogwarts was difficult, knowing that he should be going with them and that Seamus was there and would need to talk but Harry's first priority had to be Niko. 

“Do you always feel this way?” Harry asked, turning to look up at Fenrir questioningly as Remus moved over to go and join Damon and the others. 

“Like what?” the Alpha asked with a grunt, looking at his little mate in confusion. 

“Like you’re being pulled in a hundred different directions and you don’t know which way to go first,” Harry said. Fenrir just sighed and nodded, understanding that Harry truly had become his mate, a true Alpha mate, sharing the weight of that responsibility and how painful it could be.  

FGHP

Terrell was confused. Gideon had sent him off to walk the boundaries and check on the Greyback pack but it seemed like the wards on the Greyback territory were down; this was great news if it was true, but he didn’t want to report it back to the Alpha until he was sure. 

“Terrell,” Jack said hesitantly, limping over towards the other man. The omega wolf hadn’t really been feeling up to walking anywhere, let alone the boundaries, but Terrell was becoming increasingly possessive as of late, much to the ire of not only Jack but the others who wanted a turn with the Omega.

“Wait here,” Terrell barked out, as he headed a bit further into a section of the woodland that he was sure was usually behind the protective enchantments; there was none of the usual thrum of magic in the air though and he was sure they really were gone. 

“What are you doing?” Jack called out irritably from where he had stayed put; he had long since learned that not obeying Terrell was very bad for his health. 

“Checking something,” Terrell told him bluntly, heading back past Jack and back in the direction of the rest of their pack. “Hurry up,” he commanded, not slowing his pace at all, even as his smaller limping pack mate lagged behind.

“You try walking faster than this when you’ve practically been torn in two,” Jack grumbled.

“If you don’t walk faster I'm going to tear into you again,” Terrell snarled. He needed to tell Gideon about this right away and he had no patience for Jack’s whining.

“Maybe try using some lube or something next time,” Jack suggested bitterly, already knowing that Terrell wouldn’t. This omega lark was going to kill him, he was sure of it, though whether the last thing he would feel would be a fist to the head or a cock up his arse was left to be seen. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Terrell said dismissively, as they reached the clearing, heading straight over to Gideon. “Alpha, the Greyback wards are down,” he said without hesitation, catching the attention of most of the pack.

“You’re sure?” Gideon asked in surprise, looking up from the hushed conversation he had been having with Russ. 

“I’m sure,” Terrell said with a firm nod of his head, ignoring the pained yelp from Jack a little way behind him; presumably someone had done something to the little shit and while normally he didn’t like to share the omega, there were more pressing matters at hand.

“We should attack,” Irwin insisted, several of the others around him nodding their excited agreement. “We can take them out, if they really have no wards to hide behind.”

“It could be a trap,” Aiden pointed out quickly, sharing a worried glance with Dean. He had no idea what was going on with Greyback’s pack but that the wards were down was very worrying, and he wanted to discourage the strays from charging in. 

“So what!” Sid argued. He was itching for a fight, as were many of the others. They didn’t understand why it was that the Dark Lord was keeping them from attacking already, but it was starting to really annoy most of them. 

“We kill them,” Axlar said, licking his lips in anticipation. “Kill them all!” he cried out loudly, most of the pack around him shouting out their agreement.

“Shut up!” Gideon bellowed, getting to his feet. “We’ll investigate first,” he told them firmly when he had the attention of most of them. “Aiden could be right. If it’s a trap then it could hurt our numbers and the Dark Lord will not tolerate that.”

“Fuck what he wants,” one of the newer strays declared, “I say we attack. The Dark Lord will learn to respect us when we give him their heads.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean shouted over the loud agreement from a few of the pack. “Even if you don’t respect the Dark Lord, you will respect your Alpha.” He didn’t much care how hypocritical his words were, given he had no respect left for Gideon, as long as it kept him and Aiden safe.

“It is none of your business why the Dark Lord has given the orders he has,” Gideon said, moving through the pack gathered around him, “but he doesn’t want them all dead.”

“But some of them?” Axlar asked hopefully, clearly keen to get his hands on some new victims. 

“Some of them we can kill,” Gideon agreed. “But first we investigate what the fuck is going on. Russ, Dean, Terrell will come with me,” he instructed before turning to his Beta. “Anyone tries to go anywhere without permission then incapacitate them, just try not to kill them,” he instructed, and Axlar’s grin broadened.

FGHP

There was a big part of Remus that had wanted to stay with Harry in the clearing, given the events of the morning, but he had lessons to teach, and they were already running a little later than he would have liked in getting back to the school. Though Harry wasn’t the only reason that he wanted to stay, Tessie and Jaylon were not far from his thoughts either. 

They were making their way across the ground of the school, heading towards the large entrance to the castle. Romy and Clay were walking a little ahead of him, their heads bent together as they whispered to one another, about what he couldn’t hear. 

“My place is with Fenrir,” he heard Robin insist again. The girl was a short way behind him, with Damon and Micha, who were getting increasingly frustrated with the young girl stubbornly dragging her heels.

“Your place is where you are told to be,” Damon corrected irritably. Between his worries about Niko, and his concern for how both Harry and Fenrir were faring, he really was not at all in the mood to listen to Robin’s griping. “We need to take you to see the Headmaster,” he told her before she could think of something else to whine about.

“I need to get to class,” Remus turned and told him, wanting to make sure they were all on the same page. He wasn’t sure what time it was exactly but it was likely that there would be students waiting outside his room by the time he got there.

“Of course,” Damon said with a nod of his head. “Those two need to get to class too I assume,” he added, gesturing towards Clay and Romy, and Remus nodded in agreement.

“Why do I need to go and see the headmaster when they don’t?” Robin said bitchily, trying to pull her skirt up a little so that it was shorter, the fabric barely covering her bum. 

“Because you need to be sorted,” Remus told her impatiently. He really wasn’t looking forward to teaching her, she was far too self centred to be a good student. He was fairly sure that he knew exactly where she was going to be sorted but it still had to be made official. 

“Whatever,” Robin said dismissively, crossing her arms under her breasts, all but pushing them out the top of her half undone shirt. 

“Do you think they would sort me too?” Micha asked with a grin. He had heard Harry and Romy talking about the Hogwarts houses and was a little curious where it would put him. 

Damon laughed a little at that. “You can ask if you like, but Dumbledore is a bit of a stick in the mud, so probably not, trouble.” Micha pouted a little bit but nodded, cuddling close to his mate as they entered the castle. 

Very quickly, Remus, Romy and Clayton said their goodbyes and hurried off to go to where they needed to be. Remus was already late for his class and he knew the students would be waiting. 

“Come on,” Damon said, leading Robin and Micha towards the large staircase, “it’s this way I think.” He had been to Hogwarts and to the Headmaster’s office before but wasn’t completely certain where they were going. He figured he could always ask one of the portraits if they got lost though.

FGHP

Niko turned to glare at the man next to him, letting out a soft growl when the heavily scarred man’s hand pressed against his back again, encouraging him forward. He wasn’t sure exactly where they were, but he thought it might be the Ministry of Magic from what he remembered his Mum and Dad telling him about the place. 

“Keep moving, kid,” one of the Aurors ordered when Niko looked around the place a bit. 

He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be at home and it was taking a lot to stay strong like he knew his new Mum and Dad would want him to. He certainly wasn’t going to let these mean people see him cry like some baby. 

They all but herded him into a lift and Niko crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, just like he had seen the Alpha do. He wasn’t going to let these people scare him, even though deep down he was definitely a little bit scared, particularly when he couldn’t see a thing thanks to everyone around him being so much taller than he was.

“Why do we need so many of us for just some little kid?” he heard one of the Aurors whisper to another, only catching it thanks to his werewolf hearing, and he turned to glare at them. 

“Because my dad is going to kick your arse,” Niko told them confidently, causing all the Auror crammed in the lift to turn and look at him, wide-eyed and surprised to hear such words from the small werewolf. 

“Isn’t his dad dead, isn’t that the whole point,” another one of them commented, looking confused.

“My new dad,” Niko told them with the exasperated frustration that only a child can really express. 

“He means Greyback,” Moody said with a growl of his own, making several of the other Auror’s recall in fear at the name, something that Niko found highly amusing. “He thinks we are scared of some mangy wolf,” he added pointedly, disapproving of their cowardice.

“You should be,” Niko told him with a toothy grin that he could only have learned from Fenrir. “And you heard what my mum said, he will rip you to shreds if you aren’t nice to me.”

“Potter won’t do anything,” Tonks said adamantly. “Why would any of them care about you? You’re not anything to them, you probably won’t see any of them ever again.” 

“We’re pack, we’re everything to one another,” Niko said confidently, not about to allow this strange woman tell him that his adoptive parents didn’t care about him. “We’re better than family, you’ll see.”

“Whatever, kid,” someone said, with obviously forced confidence, as the lift came to a stop and they herded him out into a bustling corridor. 

The group of them had to pause for a moment to allow a couple of wizards with stacks of paperwork higher than their heads waddle passed. Niko wasn’t about to miss his chance though, while the Aurors all tried to move their little group forward, and he ducked under one of the female Aurors’ arms and made a run for it. 

The corridor was suddenly filled with shouts from the Aurors and from the people that Niko was barging past in his haste to get away. Niko laughed as he looked over his shoulder and saw the now furious looking men and women chasing after him; he knew his mum and dad were going to come for him but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy on these evil people in the meantime.

“Ooof!” The sound left the ten year old involuntarily as he collided with someone and fell backwards onto his bum. He huffed a little as he realised the Aurors were definitely going to catch him now, and turned to glare up at the man he had collided with. However, there was something about him, and Niko scrunched up his nose in thought. “You smell like my uncle Clay,” the ten year old commented, looking at the tall blond man in confusion.

Lucius Malfoy’s annoyed expression showed a flicker of surprise and alarm as he reached down and dragged the boy to his feet by the back of his jumper. He had nothing to say to the young boy though and so turned his attention to the approaching group of Aurors, his emotionless mask in place once more.

“Did you lose something, Moody?" Lucius asked pompously, as he pushed Niko towards the gnarled Auror. "I thought that an Auror as infamous as you should be able to keep track of one small child,” he added with a decidedly smug curl of his lip. “You really should be careful, people might think you are getting too old for this job."

“No one asked your opinion, Malfoy,” Tonks snapped in annoyance, holding onto Niko’s arm, when Moody passed the kid to her. Niko tried to pull away, but two other Aurors quickly moved to help her, grabbing hold of the back of his jumper and his other arm.

“I suppose not,” Lucius agreed, sounding almost amused. “However, it seemed you rather needed my help, given we really cannot allow such little… monsters,” he said, pausing to look down his nose at Niko, “to run around our beloved Ministry.”

“Bet you’re a monster too, ‘cause you smell like Uncle Clay,” Niko said, sneering at the towering blond. He rather enjoyed the shocked expressions on the faces around him as he spoke. 

“Little brats like you really need to be taught to hold their tongues,” Lucius snarled angrily, swinging his cane up and pressing the end against Niko’s chest, as he stepped forward, “allow me to oblige.”

Moody, however, knocked the cane away and stepped between Niko and Lucius, looking entirely unfazed by the way the blond man towered over him. “He is a ward of the Ministry,” he stated, “and not yours to teach anything.”

“These beasts know only violence,” Lucius sneered furiously. “It is the only way they will learn anything,” he added before sweeping past the group of Aurors and disappearing off into the crowds.

“He’s a butt,” Niko said, once Lucius was gone from sight. “I don’t like him.”

“Something you and I can agree on,” Tonks commented, as their group headed off to speak with welfare services, this time keeping a rather firm hold on Niko. 

FGHP

It took a little longer than it should have to find the headmaster’s study as they had encountered several rather unhelpful portraits and one poltergeist, who had insisted on pelting them with spit balls. Fortunately only Robin had been hit before they had managed to get away from the mischievous spirit. 

Dumbledore had been waiting for them, though rather impatiently as they were running late and the headmaster did not like to be kept waiting. Not that Damon cared much about this, he was actually looking forward to informing the elderly man that Harry would not be back today and that it could be a few days before Harry could return to the school. 

“Mr Danes,” the headmaster said, getting up from behind his desk. “I was not expecting to see you or your… friend this morning,” he said, not even bothering to hide the distaste with which he regarding Micha. 

“Well someone had to bring Robin here,” Damon told him, feeling a firm hold on his mate’s hand. “And thanks to your band of merry men, who came and stole Niko away, Harry and our Alpha have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.”

“I see,” Dumbledore said, clearly not all that bothered by Damon’s angered tone. His attention, instead, was focused on the young blonde girl they had brought with him. “Miss Page I presume,” he said, as he approached her.

“Yeah, but no one bothered to tell me who you are,” Robin said, taking a step back from the headmaster; this, however, just caused Dumbledore to chuckle in amusement.

“Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts,” he said pompously. “Well, we might as well get to business. You will need to be sorted, so that we can work out where you belong in my school,” he told her, levitating the battered old hat down from its shelf.

“What is that?” Robin asked, looking at the hat with something akin to horror. “Is it a hat? I am not putting that thing on my head!” she exclaimed. 

“I will!” Micha said excitedly, causing the other three to turn and look at him; only Damon looked amused. “I mean, to show Robin its safe,” he said, unable to keep from grinning. Damon had to stifle a laugh as Dumbledore looked rather irritated at the prospect. 

“Yeah, let him do it first,” Robin said, crossing her arms over her chest. “For all I know it will scramble my brains, or ruin my hair,” she said, actually shuddering at the very thought.

“What brains,” Micha whispered to Damon who couldn't help but laugh. 

“Oh alright, if it’ll get this done quicker, I have other more important matters to attend to after all,” Dumbledore said with irritation. He would have preferred to just force the girl to sit down and be sorted but something told him that she was going to have a worse attitude than even Harry, which was saying something. 

Micha could barely stand still as the headmaster carried the hat over to him and placed it on his head. And then nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise when a voice spoke to him. 

‘My, my, what have we here?’ the voice asked, and Micha could only assume it was coming from the hat itself. ‘A bit old for a student here, I think. Many hard years you have lived through, and such sadness,’ the hat said sympathetically. ‘And yet, you have a joyful mind, full of much love. Interesting, definitely interesting. I think there is only one place for you,’ it said decisively. “Hufflepuff!”

“See, it is perfectly safe,” Dumbledore said, all but tugging the hat from Micha’s head impatiently. This, though had the rather unfortunate effect of making his hair stand up a little and on seeing this, Robin’s own hands darted to the top of her head.

Micha laughed. “It’s fine,” Damon said irritably, as he flattened his mate’s hair back to its normal tufts. “See, no harm done,” he told her, “now put the hat on and be done with this.”

“Miss Page,” Dumbledore said irritably, “I really must insist that…”

“Fine, fine,” Robin snapped angrily, “just give me that stupid hat,” she said, not even waiting for the headmaster and instead just snatching it from his grasp and gently placing it atop her perfectly style hair.

‘Ahh, an ambitious young lady,’ the hat said without hesitation. ‘You want big things for yourself. A determined mind,’ it commented before calling out, “Slytherin!”

“Big surprise there,” Micha was muttering to Damon under his breath as the headmaster removed the hat from Robin’s head with a little more caution than he had shown with Micha. He did not want to have to deal with whatever overly-dramatic reaction the girl would have had to her apparently precious hair being messed up.

“Are we done?” Robin asked impatiently, pulling her hand-held mirror from her pocket and checking that her hair was as she wanted it.

“For now,” Dumbledore told her, turning to his desk and pressing his wand to a piece of parchment. Little trails of ink flowed over the parchment, forming boxes and words and, once they had stilled, the headmaster turned and handed it to Robin. “This is your timetable with the basic subjects. I am sure one of your classmates will be able to direct you to the Slytherin common room and I expect you back here after dinner to discuss what other subjects you might wish to take this year,” he told her.

“So I can go?” Robin asked, gesturing towards the door. 

“You may, Blinky will show you the way to class,” the headmaster told her as he headed back around his desk and retook his seat. “Blinky!” With a pop a small, gangly elf appeared, his large yellowish eyes looking up at Dumbledore as he waited instruction. “You will show Miss Page to the History of Magic classroom,” the headmaster told the creature, his attention already on the papers covering his desk.

“Yes, sir,” the elf said with a deep bow before turning to Robin, who was looking at the house-elf with disgust. “This way, Miss, Blinky be showing you the way,” it told her, heading for the door out of the office, and with a quick glance at Damon and Micha Robin followed it from the room. 

Alone with the headmaster, the two werewolves shared a look when they realised they were being ignored. Damon was looking annoyed, but Micha just shrugged his shoulders. 

“When are we expecting Mr Potter to grace us with his presence here at Hogwarts?” Dumbledore asked after a few moments, looking up from his work. “I am sure he would like to settle his new housemate into the dormitories.” 

“He’ll be back when he has fixed the mess you created, however long it takes,” Micha snapped rather hatefully at the headmaster. He was not the old man’s greatest fan; he knew all too well what it was like to be alone and Niko didn’t need the stress of being torn away from his family, and this man just seemed to not care about the distress that he had caused. 

“Why do you insist on calling him, Potter?” Damon asked, feeling rather agitated with the entire situation. “His name is Prince!” 

“No, Prince is Severus’ mother's maiden name,” the headmaster corrected with an air of superiority. “Potter is the name that Harry was born with and the name that remains on his birth certificate. I am sure you can forgive me for preferring to use his given name rather than one that was made up by a man who kidnapped him.” 

“Bullshit!” Damon exclaimed angrily. “Severus was simply protecting him from megalomaniacs like you. And if you are really so concerned about Harry’s welfare then you should be able to respect him enough to use the name that he wants, a name he has used for as long as he can remember.”

“Let’s just go,” Micha said, tugging on his mate’s sleeve when the headmaster’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t want to see this spiral out of control; he always hated seeing that aggression and violence, and didn’t think he could handle it today after all their pack had already been through. “Leave him to his delusions, we know who Harry is,” he said, when Damon turned to look at him.

“Yes, we do,” Damon agreed, pressing a chaste kiss to Micha’s lips, not caring that Dumbledore was sat there watching. “Let’s go home,” he agreed, wrapping his arm around the submissive and leading him out of the room, throwing one last hateful look at the headmaster before pulling the door shut behind them.

FGHP

Gideon was getting rather fed up. He had not ordered Jack to accompany them on this trip, but the omega had willingly followed them anyway or, more importantly, had followed Terrell. Jack was limping after the man almost like an affectionate puppy and never straying far, not until his limp had got the better of him anyway; now though, Jack was trailing behind. 

Terrell had not taken any responsibility for the little omega, in fact he had ignored him entirely but it was apparent that Jack wasn’t keen to be left behind in the hands of the rest of the pack.

“Get back to the clearing,” Gideon snapped, having paused on their way to edge of Greyback’s territory, waiting for Jack to catch up and back handing the omega, knocking him to the ground.

“I can help,” Jack insisted, trying to pull himself back to his feet, wincing at the pain that shot through his back and legs. He had felt like shit earlier that morning and felt even worse after the attentions he was given while Terrell had been busy telling Gideon about the wards.

Russ, getting rather fed up with all of the bickering, kept going. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to more arguing. He had been excited to leave their clearing and get away from it all, but it had only followed him out here. He was going to knock the little omega unconscious soon if he had to listen to any more of his whining. 

“You can do as your told!” Gideon roared, yanking Jack up by the scruff of his neck and turning him back toward the way they had come from. “Go. Back.”

Jack whined, but realised that he really had no choice in the matter, and Terrell was looking thoroughly disinterested in helping him at all. Gideon, Terrell and Dean only waited long enough to ensure he really was going back towards the clearing, before heading off after Russ.

“That little shit has a thing for you,” Dean commented casually to Terrell. He found it rather amusing that the omega wolf had a crush on Terrell, who didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would be into any sort of relationship with anyone unless it involved killing them.

“You mean that he likes that I don’t like sharing him with some of the others,” Terrell corrected. He was sure that Jack’s need to stick close to him was entirely a matter of self preservation.

“So it’s you that has a thing for him then,” Dean teased from where he was walking a few feet behind his pack mate. He wasn’t sure that it was wise to provoke such a large and dangerous man, however, it was fun and he liked to live a little dangerously. Gideon was ignoring the banter between the pair of them, Russ was up ahead, looking around curiously. 

“Fuck you,” Terrell commented dismissively, turning to walk backwards all the better to give Dean the finger. However the effect was somewhat ruined when Terrell’s eyes went wide as he suddenly stopped, his whole body spasming, magic crackling around him, before he fell forward completely unconscious. 

“Well that’s not good,” Russ commented from the other side of where Terrell had just collapsed. Cautiously they all approached their pack mate; Russ reached out and touched the air above the man, where the magic had crackled. It had looked like wards but they didn’t seem to be having any effect on him, as he was even able to step over Terrell to stand next to Gideon. 

“That’s… weird,” Dean said, with genuine confusion, sharing a look with the other two before reaching out his own hand, but quickly withdrawing it when the magic started to crackle and push against him, clearly not letting him through.

“What the fuck?” Gideon muttered, reaching out and getting the same reaction as Dean had. “Step back through,” he instructed Russ. It was obvious that there were wards there now, even if there hadn’t been earlier.

However, when Russ stepped back passed the magical barrier once again, it was clear that the man was immune to them. “Guess I was inside when they went up,” Russ theorised, looking thoughtful. “Well that could be handy.”

“But guess Axlar isn’t going to get to kill anyone today,” Dean said with a shrug as Gideon picked up the bulking form of Terrell from the ground and started lugging the man back towards their territory. 

“You assume that he hasn’t killed someone already,” Russ commented, seeming completely unfazed by that possibility. It wouldn’t be long until they found out, they were not camped far from where these new wards had been erected; it seemed that the Greyback pack had decided to expand their territory. 

It took hardly any time at all to get back to their clearing and it was apparent that the Beta had taken the Alpha’s instructions seriously though because when they got back, both Jack and Sid were alive, but definitely incapacitated, each of them pinned to a tree by a knife through their hands above their heads. 

“At least no one’s dead,” Russ pointed out with a bit of amusement, the Alpha turning to glare at him a little once Terrell was dumped on the ground next to the fire. 

FGHP

With most of the pack putting all of their effort into rebuilding the wards, something that was no easy task, Harry had taken the opportunity presented to him and found a moment for himself. Escaping from his mate’s keen gaze, Harry had escaped down to the stream on his own. He knew that he shouldn’t be there but he didn’t want to break down in front of the others, he wanted them to think him strong and capable of being the Alpha’s mate. 

He had collapsed on to his knees on the damp grass, not caring how dirty he got. There was a hollow pit of emptiness inside of him, the knowledge that he had lost his son eating away at him. His mind was going round in circles trying to think of any way that it could have gone differently, a situation where his pack wouldn’t have to die and they wouldn’t have lost Niko. 

“What are you doing here, little one?” Fenrir asked suddenly, standing behind Harry. Harry had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t heard his mate approaching so it was probably a good thing that it was only the Alpha and not someone more threatening. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said at once, knowing that he had been in the wrong wandering off on his own. The strays were still a very real and serious threat and one that he had forgotten about in the wake of losing Niko. 

Fenrir didn’t say anything, with a soft sigh, the Alpha went forward and picked Harry up off the ground and just held him. He wanted to tell his little mate off for wandering off alone but seeing how upset the submissive was, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Harry knew that he had done wrong, there was no point in making him feel worse.   

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, choking on a sob as he just let his mate hold him. He felt bereft with his son gone and even though he knew that he loved Niko, he hadn’t realised just how important the ten year old had become to him.

“Hush, little one,” Fenrir chastised lightly. However, right now he just wanted to fix the pain that Harry was obviously currently in. He didn’t know what he could do though and so just headed back off towards the clearing.

Harry was more than happy to allow his mate to carry him back. He found comfort in his Alpha’s arms, he missed Niko terribly but he knew that, despite not admitting to it, Fenrir would miss the ten year old too.

“Where’s Lukas?” Harry asked as they came back into the clearing; he wanted to talk to him about the legal papers for Niko and he didn’t seem to anywhere in sight. The others were all stood in the centre of the clearing, wands in the air, as they made progress on rebuilding the wards around their home. 

“Ministry,” Fenrir told him bluntly. “Sorting the papers,” he explained when Harry opened his mouth to ask for clarification. 

“Does that mean Niko will be home with us tonight?” Harry asked hopefully. He didn’t honestly think that it could be sorted that quickly but he could only hope. He just wanted his son back with him. 

“Not tonight, little one,” Fen said, unable to conceal the sadness in his tone. He too was second guessing the decision to allow Niko to leave the clearing, but he knew that it had been the right decision. No one had been hurt and they would get their son back, it might just take a day or two for the paperwork to be processed. 

“I just wish I knew where he was,” Harry said with a sad sigh, cuddling into Fenrir, needing the comfort of the warm, firm body. The Alpha sat himself down on their bed, still holding Harry close, the submissive reaching between the blankets and bringing out his beloved Baloo bear, which was an ever silent presence in and around the clearing when Harry was there. 

Fenrir didn’t say anything about the appearance of the teddy bear. He thought it rather sweet that Harry still clung to such a childhood treasure, though he soon realised that there was an ulterior motive for Harry cuddling with Baloo bear this morning. Clearly Niko had been taking turns having his own hugs with the old toy because the ten year old’s scent was all over the silly old thing. Suddenly Fenrir didn’t think that it was so silly at all and instead held Harry a little tighter. 

FGHP

Clay was very glad that classes were over for the day. Arithmancy had been a complete waste of an afternoon, given that Clay usually struggled to follow even with Harry next to him explaining. He shoved his book back in his bag hurried, but not quick enough as he spotted Seamus heading for the door already. 

“Seamus, wait up,” Clay called out across the Arithmancy classroom, as he swung his bag over his shoulders and pushed his way passed a few of his classmates to try and catch up with the Irishman.

Seamus hesitated for a moment, as if undecided about whether he wanted to stop and talk to the werewolf that was now pursuing him down the corridor. Harry’s absence had been glaringly obvious and Seamus was feeling as if he had been forgotten about, he wasn’t sure what could be so important that Harry would prioritise it over him, especially when he had made so many promises. 

“Hey, hey, just hold up,” Clay said, when Seamus started walking away again. “I just want to talk,” he insisted as he jogged to catch up with the other boy. Harry had given him specific instructions to make sure that the Irishman was alright and he intended to do just that whether Seamus wanted it or not. 

“What do you want?” Seamus asked with a defeated sigh, realising that he wasn’t going to get away from this. He was still adjusting to his new senses and his body still felt all weird, as if it wasn’t his and he had to relearn how to use it again now that it was improved and different. 

“I only wanted to make sure that you’re okay,” Clayton said a little huffily, not overly happy with the Irishman’s attitude, “Harry wanted me to make sure that last night went okay and if you’re one of us or not.” 

“Harry clearly cares a whole lot,” Seamus said grumpily, “he cares so much about me that he’s here asking me himself.” 

“His son was taken away from him this morning by the Ministry of Magic, I think that is slightly more important than coming back to school,” Clay snapped, annoyed by the blatant arrogance from the Irishman. A part of Clay was really wishing that Seamus hadn’t turned at all but he already knew that he had, he smelt different, he smelt like family. 

“He has a son?” Seamus asked, his feelings of abandonment fading in the face of his surprise. Not only was Harry only fifteen years old just like he was, but he had also never heard anyone mention him having a child. 

“Adopted, yeah,” Clay said dismissively with a wave of his arm. “Look it’s not really for me to explain, but I am sure Harry will happily tell you all about Niko when he is back at school later this week.” He had to believe that they would get the ten year old back to the territory quickly and that Harry would be back at school soon. He had grown rather fond of the ten year old and he didn’t want him to not be able to come back.

“Right,” Seamus said, turning and going to walk away from Clay again. He understood that Harry had other things going on, but despite the promises the werewolves had made, he still found himself on the outside of their group, alone.

“You going to be staying in our room later?” Clay asked, picking up the pace to keep up with Seamus. Despite the Irishman’s attitude he was determined to keep his promise to Harry. Like it or not, Seamus was one of them now, one of their pack and one of their family. 

“Oh don’t worry, I get that I’m not really supposed to be there,” Seamus snapped, stopping suddenly and turning to glare at Clay. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to him; Harry he could deal with, he liked Harry but Clayton on the other hand was the one who had bitten him and forced this life on him, it was going to take Seamus a while to be okay with Clay. 

“What’s going on?” a familiar voice asked, and the two boys turned to see Romy approaching the two of them, looking concerned. She had wanted to come and check on Seamus, knowing that the first change was always going to be the hardest. She remembered her own vividly; she could sympathise with him entirely. However, she hadn’t expected to see Seamus and Clayton arguing and it didn’t bode well for their pack if more members were bickering. 

“Seamus here has this crazy idea that he doesn’t belong with us,” Clay said a little huffily, as he welcome Romy at his side, wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. It was so good being able to be openly affectionate with her again, though he did want to talk to her about the weekend at some point soon.

“So I take it you turned then,” Romy said softly, a look of sympathy in her eyes. Seamus nodded, obviously wary of them. “Then you are one of us,” she said firmly. “Whatever happens, we’re not going to abandon you, you’re part of our pack now and that is never going to change.”

“Look, I don’t even know if I want to be one of you. I mean he bit me,” Seamus pointed out, gesturing at Clayton, who was looking pensive. “I never wanted this, I’m losing everything and I have to somehow figure out how to tell my parents. I don’t know how to handle any of this and to be completely honest I’m fucking terrified.” 

“We understand,” Romy said quickly, before Clay could say anything and piss the Irishman off more, reaching out to put her hand on Seamus’ arm. It was obvious that Seamus wasn’t ready to listen to anything that Clay had to say just yet, and she felt it was important they tried to respect that if they ever wanted him to be comfortable with him. “But you are always welcome. Be that just spending time with us, or in our room, or even at the territory.”

“Yeah. Right,” Seamus said, still very unsure. He knew that Romy was just trying to be nice, but truthfully all he could think about at the moment was the letter he needed to write to his parents. 

“You don’t have to believe us,” Romy said patiently, “however, Harry will say exactly the same when he comes back to school. You are one of us and next full moon you’ll be coming to the territory to transform, unless you really want to spend another night in the shrieking shack.” 

“Look, if you don’t want to talk to us then talk to Professor Lupin,” Clay said, getting rather bored of Seamus’ attitude when all they wanted to do was help him and show him that he was accepted and didn’t have to go through any of this alone. “He’s one of us, one of our pack and will be able to talk to you about what we are and explain things better than we can.” 

“I might do that,” Seamus agreed with a sigh, but truthfully he just really wanted to talk to Harry and thought he would most likely wait until the teenager got back to school. Hopefully Clay was right and Harry would be back before the end of the week. “Look, no offence or anything, but I have a letter to go write.”

“Oh, of course,” Romy said, giving him a warm smile. “Don’t let us keep you. We’ll be in our room later if you need anything at all.” She couldn’t imagine what how hard it would be to have to write a letter explaining that to his parents; it had been bad enough with her parents and they had never even got along.

“Good luck with it,” Clayton said being deadly serious. “They’re your parents, they aren’t going to hate you for something that isn’t your fault.” 

“Don’t bet on it,” Seamus muttered rather disparagingly, turning away from his fellow werewolves and heading for the library. He needed complete silence to concentrate for this because if he got it wrong then not only would he have lost his friends, his girlfriend and his place in Gryffindor then he was going to lose his family as well. 

FGHP

“I hope he’s okay,” Romy said with a sigh as she and Clayton reached the Great Hall. Telling his parents that he was a werewolf... it wasn’t something that she envied Seamus doing. It was something that none of them really had experience with and she was worried about him. 

“He’ll be okay, I just think he needs time to adjust,” Clay said, pulling Romy into him. Despite their difficulties he really did love her and he didn’t like to see her worrying so much. Now that he had taken the time to calm down a little he could see that Seamus was not having an easy time of it and he had been a little harsh on him. He would come around eventually, it would just take some time. 

“Do you have to hover in doorways,” Robin snapped as she barged passed them, deliberately catching Romy with her elbow in the process and turning to glare at the young couple, her hands on her hips. “Some of us would like to actually have a moderately decent meal for once,” she sneered.

“Don’t bother trying to talk to those beasts,” Ron said as he and Dean arrived, the two Gryffindors blatantly eyeing up the new girl. “Unless you're another Slytherin planning on cozying up to them.”

“What did you call us?” Clayton said, having had more than enough of Ron’s attitude. The combination of Seamus, Robin and now Ron was all going to be too much for his patience to handle very shortly and he was going to end up doing something he would likely come to regret. 

Ron and Dean, however, only had eyes for Robin and completely ignored Clay. “You should stick with us, new girl, despite the fact you’re a Slytherin. Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours,” Dean said, appreciating the way that Robin looked, his eye lingering on the short hemline of her skirt and the undone buttons of her shirt that exposed the top of her bright red lacy bra, her school tie simply draped around her neck. She was a very attractive young lady after all and he was only human. 

“She’s a werewolf too, you morons,” Romy huffed, rolling his eyes at how shallow the two of them were being. Sure Robin was beautiful if you didn’t care about the fact that she was a vain narcissist. She snorted quietly in amusement at the thought that maybe Ron and Robin might be well suited to each other after all.

Ron made a noise of disgust. “Another one?” he asked incredulously. “Just what this school needs,” he said. “Well so much for your appeal.”

“Like I would want anything to do with you anyway,” Robin sneered. Clearly the thought of having anything to do with the red-head made her feel physically sick judging by the look on her face. 

“Guess we finally found a man that Robin doesn't want to fuck," Clay said with a small laugh, thinking that it was a miracle. Robin had come on to every single man in their pack, gay or not. It was utterly astounding that there was someone that she didn’t find attractive. 

 “I wouldn’t fuck you either,” Robin snapped at Clayton, turning her nose up at him. Romy just snorted in disbelief, not believing for a moment that Robin would turn Clay down if the offer was there. 

“Whatever,” Clay said, really not caring one way or another what Robin would or wouldn’t do with him, he only had eyes for one girl and he had already won her over. With his arm around Romy he pulled her into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table where Draco and Theo were already sat with Luna.

FGHP

After everyone had finished dinner, the group, which was still minus Harry, headed down to the Slytherin common room to play pool for a while and do their homework together. As much as Clayton and Romy loved their forest room it really wasn’t the best place for homework as there were no tables and Romy liked to spread out on the large coffee table in the Slytherin common room. 

However, being down in the dungeons did have the unfortunate problem of Robin. She had eaten quickly and then gone for her meeting with Dumbledore to select the extra classes that she would be doing. She was now curled up in front of the fire, brushing her hair and rather enjoying being back in front of the mirror again. It wasn’t something that they had in the clearing. 

“Fucking wonderful,” Clay said as he spotted the vain werewolf by the fire. Draco, Theo and Luna, who had not yet had the pleasure of meeting the distasteful girl yet looked to Clayton in confusion. 

“What’s with him?” Luna asked Romy, who was looking even more unhappy than Clay had sounded. 

“Just a small parasite,” Romy explained, nodding her head towards Robin, who had become so involved in her own reflection that she hadn’t even noticed the others coming into the common room. 

“That bad?” Theo asked, looking a little sceptical. They all watched on as Pansy approached the new Slytherin with a sneer on her face. 

“Excuse you, you’re in my place,” Pansy said pointedly, arms folded across her chest as she glared down at the pretty blonde teenager. 

Robin turned and looked up at Pansy, smiling sweetly. “Why don’t you go and fuck yourself,” she said in a sickly sweet tone. There was no way that she was going to take any nonsense from anyone, especially not this stuck up little pug faced brat. 

“Do you realise who you’re talking to?” Pansy asked, looking quite genuinely shocked at the girl’s crude language and attitude; she certainly wasn’t about to tolerate anyone speaking to her in such a way. 

“A dog faced bitch with no sense of self preservation,” Robin said dismissively, getting to her feet and glaring defiantly at Pansy.

“Come on,” Clay said with a sigh, realising that they were not going to get the calm and pleasant evening that they had hoped for. “Let’s go back to our room, it’ll be quieter there,” he said and Romy frowned but nodded. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Robin said, realising that Clayton and Romy were heading for the door. She may not have liked them much but she at least knew that they were the same as her, she liked these other Slytherin’s even less than her pack mates. 

“To our own room,” Clay said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. He didn’t care much if she knew about it, it wasn’t like she would be able to get in, not passed the wards that they had put up. 

“Then I’m coming too,” Robin said at once, turning to her pack siblings, ignoring Pansy’s indignant squawk at being suddenly ignored. If Romy and Clay were good enough for their own private room, then Robin was certain that she was too; she wasn’t going to just stay there in the dormitories.

“You’re not sleeping in the same room as us,” Clay said, letting out a derisive laugh. It was bad enough they had to be around her at the territory, he definitely wasn’t going to share their private forest room with her, regardless of her place in their pack. 

“I’ll tell Fenrir that you won’t let me stay with you,” Robin said, storming over towards the group, her arms crossed over her chest, and her nose in the air. 

“Tell him all you like,” Clay said with a shrug, knowing that the girl had done nothing so far that would endear her to the Alpha, and that Fenrir would have no patience for her whining. 

“It’s our room, we created it, you’re not welcome,” Romy stated simply, taking Clay by the hand and turning to storm out of the room. That was the end of it as far as she was concerned.

“So pathetic,” Robin said, grabbing hold of Romy’s other sleeve before the two of them could go anywhere, “just because you’re jealous.” She flicked her hair, and turned to flutter her eyes at the rather bemused looking Draco and Theo nearby, misunderstanding their stunned expressions. Luna, who was at Theo’s side, however, was looking pensive and grabbed her boyfriend’s arm, dragging him away from the group so that the two of them could talk.

“What is there to be jealous of, look at you,” Romy sneered, looking Robin up and down. The Slytherin girl had actually managed to make even her school uniform look slutty.

“I could have any guy I wanted,” Robin stated confidently. “Even Clayton,” she added, taking a step towards him, eyeing him up, much like she had been to Theo and Draco just second earlier.

“Yeah right!” Clay exclaimed, looking a little alarmed as he quickly stepped behind Romy before Robin could get her hands on him. “I wouldn’t touch you if my life depended on it,” he said firmly.

“You can say whatever you want in front of your little girlfriend but I know the truth,” Robin said with a giggle, flicking her hair again. “It’s okay though, Romy,” she said, turning to her pack sister with a look of mock sympathy, “you can keep him. I have my eyes on the Alpha and he will be mine.”

“Why would Fenrir want you when he’s got, Harry?” Clay asked, looking genuinely confused by how Robin was still so delusional after having seen the Alpha pair together all weekend.

“He’s more trouble than he’s worth,” Robin said, looking smug. “Not having pups with him, leaving him to come to school, Harry isn’t worthy of a man like Fenrir.”

“This is not the time or the place to be discussing this,” Romy snapped, more than a little aware of the many people listening in to what they were saying and the whispered mutterings at the mention of Fenrir. It was not exactly a common name and the wanted man, Fenrir Greyback, stood out in everyone’s minds. 

“Romy is right,” Draco said quickly, knowing that this was a dangerous conversation to be having in such a public place. “Save this for another time,” he hissed. The whole school might have known that they were werewolves but the last thing they needed was for the rumour mill to be rife with the talk that they were in league with Fenrir Greyback. 

Of course it was true, they were but the world assumed Greyback to be in league with Voldemort, which was not the case. They didn't want people to think that Harry was on the side of the Deatheaters and Voldemort. 

“Besides, something else might need our attention,” Draco pointed out, gesturing to Luna and Theo, who were now obviously arguing a short way away. 

“I can’t just turn my back on my family, Luna,” Theo stated loud enough to start drawing the attention of more and more people in the room. “I really like you, a lot, you know that, but are you really expecting me to choose you over my entire inheritance?”

“You love your money more than me,” Luna stated with surprising calmness, though there was a definite look of hurt in her eyes. “It is clear you have never loved me at all if you will choose a family name and a vault of galleons over my heart.”

“Luna, this is my whole future!” Theo explained with exasperation. “You read the letter, my parents are making me choose. This isn’t what I wanted.”

“Money shouldn’t matter over love,” Luna said airily, clearly trying not to cry at this point. Romy, however, was looking at the two of them suspiciously, there was something that she couldn’t put her finger on about the argument that was bothering her. 

“Maybe not,” Theo said with a shrug, “but it does matter. And my family matters. I am the only heir to the Nott family and that isn’t something that I can just ignore.”

“Then I suppose we are done here,” Luna said with a sad sigh, turning away from Theo and walking back towards their friends. “Thank you all for making me welcome here,” she said before heading for the door. 

“I need to go make sure she is okay,” Romy said with an apologetic smile. 

“Yeah, go,” Draco said in agreement, knowing that he needed to go and talk with Theo, preferably before Robin, who was now eyeing Theo up with interest. He knew how much Theo cared about Luna and so he was sure that his friend was really hurting right now.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she told them as she hurried after her friend. Clay raised his hand in a wave goodbye before following a few paces behind her. “Luna, wait up,” Romy called once they were out in the corridor and the blonde stopped, turned and waited for her to catch up.

“I’m okay, Romy,” Luna said, smiling warmly at her friend.

“Are you really?” Romy asked sceptically. She knew how important Theo had become to Luna and so she was a little suspicious, given the blonde’s lack of reaction now.

“My heart is safe, don't worry,” Luna said softly, resting her hand on Romy’s arm and looking her friend in the eye. “Theo knows more about what to really treasure than he can let others know.” And with that Luna turned and skipped off down the corridor, leaving a rather stunned Romy and confused Clay alone.

“Well that was weird, so I take they aren’t as broken up as they want everyone to think,” Clay said, stepping up next to Romy, watching as Luna disappeared off around the corner. “At least she seems more ready to accept love than you are.” 

“What’s that meant to mean?” Romy asked, turning to look up at her boyfriend, no idea where that comment had come from. As far as she was aware things between the two of them were really good at the moment, but Clay’s tone said otherwise.

“Romy, I love you, you know I do,” Clay said, looking anxious, “and I have been looking for a chance to talk to you about this all evening, but we haven’t really had a chance to talk alone and…”

“Clay,” Romy said worriedly, “what’s going on?” Her heart was pounding in her chest because Clay was rambling, clearly avoiding saying whatever it was that he wanted to tell her, and that meant he knew that she wouldn’t want to hear it.

“You can’t keep me at a distance when we go home and be my girlfriend here,” Clay blurted out. “I want all or nothing with  you because I can’t just have you in small amounts.” 

“I want that too,” Romy insisted, holding onto Clay’s arms as though fearful that he was going to vanish. “I really want that, but my Dad…”

“This relationship isn’t your Dad’s, it’s ours,” Clay said firmly. “I get that you don’t want to upset your parents but how are you not bothered about how much you are upsetting me in the process?”

“Of course I’m bothered by it,” Romy insisted. “This is just a temporary thing, until I can explain it all to my Dad. And we can be together again properly now that we are back at school.”

“You can’t just pick and choose when we are together, Romy. I don’t want to be your dirty little secret,” Clay told her, leaning down to press a kiss to Romy’s cheek before prying her hands off his arms. 

“Don’t do this, Clay,” Romy said, tears falling onto her cheeks as she tried to stop him leaving, but it was clear that Clay had made up his mind.

“I’ll always love you, Romy, so just let me know when you are ready to take this relationship seriously,” he said before heading off down the corridor, willing himself not to cry too and really wishing that his best friend was there, because he really needed Harry right then. 

FGHP

Fenrir had been reluctant to release his hold of Harry since Niko had been taken and Harry hadn’t stopped cuddling his Baloo bear. Currently they were all sat in front of the fire in silence, no one really knowing what to say. They had lost a member of their pack today and it felt wrong. 

The Alpha of the group was thinking very deeply about how many of his pack were still absent. It had never felt right to him, they were scattered and now more than ever they needed to be together and strong. He was determined that before the next full moon the last two of the four children he had bitten to protect Harry would be with them. 

Harry nuzzled into his side, holding tightly onto the Baloo bear and cuddling in closer. It was as the submissive did this, that the Alpha realised that his precious mate was crying. Making a split second decision, Fenrir lifted Harry up as he got to his feet and strode off into the forest, with Harry in his arms and Baloo squished between them, wanting to talk to Harry alone. 

He did not deal with tears well and he certainly didn’t want Harry to cry. They would walk for a while and talk, they needed to because the loss of Niko was weighing down upon both of them heavily. It didn’t matter that they were doing everything in their power to get him back, their wolves were too close to the surface, snarling and snapping that their pup was gone. 

“We need to maintain the wards better,” Harry said quietly, his brain going over and over the events of that morning. 

“Little one?” Fenrir questioned, confused about what his mate was talking about. 

“The wards, that’s why they fell so easily,” Harry explained, trying to smother his sobs as the memories of the Aurors sweeping into their home and stealing his son away threatened to overwhelm him. “They have to be maintained.”

“I will make sure they are,” Fenrir said unhappily, cursing his own stupidity that he hadn’t known this. It made him feel worse that Niko was gone, knowing that it was his fault that he had not ensured the wards that protected their home were still standing as strongly as they should have been. 

“We can’t lose him Fen,” Harry said desperately, “He's our son, I love him. I made a promise that we’d get him back.” 

“And we will,” Fenrir said, not liking the sound of his mate so upset. None of this was Harry’s fault, in fact Harry had tried to prevent something like this happening, it just hadn’t been done quick enough. The Alpha was going to make sure that they got Niko back, even if he had to storm the Ministry for Magic and take the ten year old by force. 

“Even if it’s a complicated process we need to try and make sure it’s been done for Romy and Clay too,” Harry insisted. “We can’t risk losing them too. Promise me, Fen, we’ll make it happen, we’ll make sure our family can’t be taken away from us.” 

Fenrir didn’t feel as if he needed to respond to this verbally. Instead he smashed his lips against Harry’s, wanting to show the submissive just how proud he was of him. Harry only wanted to keep their pack together and that was more than Fenrir could ask in a submissive mate when normally they were a lot more like Robin than Harry. He had been so very lucky with his mismatched pack of misfits, they were not like other werewolves. 

FGHP

Niko was lying on his side as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs; he was so sleepy, it had been a really long day, but he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to be there, he wanted to go home. 

True to their word, the Aurors hadn’t harmed him but they had handed him over to someone at the Ministry. The witch had been nice enough and had seemed earnest in her desire to help him, but had just told him not to be so silly when he had said he wanted to go back home. Instead she had promised him he was safe now and had apparated him to some office.

It turned out that he was being handed over to an orphanage. The woman in charge had signed the paperwork for him and then taken him to a room with a dozen or so orphaned young witches and wizards. 

“This is Niko, he will be staying with us now,” the matronly women told them children, pushing Niko further into the room. “He is a werewolf,” she added, his lips pinched in obviously disapproval. At this declaration a lot of the other children gasped and backed away from him quickly; clearly it was going to be a lonely stay for him. 

Now that it was late in the evening and they had all been sent to bed, Niko had curled up on the floor with his blanket, under his bed. The other boys in the dormitory with him had thrown things at him and besides that the mattress just didn’t feel right. He yearned to be back in the territory with the others, to not feel as if these walls were closing in around him. 

He hated it here; he was beginning to realise just how much werewolves were hated in the wizarding world. He couldn’t stay here, if he was still here this time tomorrow then he swore to himself that he was going to run away; whatever it took, he’d find his way back to Harry and Fenrir. 

Just as he was on the edge of sleep, Niko felt something grab at him and he wasn’t quite quick enough to escape as he was dragged out from underneath the bed. His sleep clouded brain struggled to register what was going on but he could hear so much laughter. It took a while to realise that it was the other boys that he was sharing a dorm with, they had grabbed him and weren’t letting go, dragging him away from his bed. 

“Where are you taking me?” Niko cried as he was pulled and tugged at, his heart beating wildly in his chest with fear, not knowing where he was going or what was going to happen to him. 

“You’re a monster,” one of the boys said with a harsh laugh. 

“And monster’s have to be locked up,” another boy finished for him. Niko did not like the sound of that one bit and started to struggle tenfold to get away from them; however, even as a werewolf he was no match for the six other boys, most of whom were a little older than him. 

“I won’t hurt anyone,” Niko protested, dragging his feet and trying to pull away from them, his eyes going wide as the youngest of the boys opened the closet door. “Stop this. Don’t,” he fought.

“Shut up,” the eldest told him firmly as they all but threw him inside.

Niko tried to get himself to his feet, but didn’t manage it before they had slammed the door, shutting him inside. “No!” he shouted as he banged on the door, trying to escape from the oppressive darkness of the small space but with no luck and he could hear the other boys all laughing. 

“Sweet dreams, beasty,” one of the boys taunted, and he could hear them heading back off into the room, and Niko realised that they were actually intending to leave him there.

“Let me out!” he shouted, already knowing it was futile. “I want to go home,” he whispered to himself, sitting himself down on the floor and wrapping his arms around himself. He was trying so hard to be brave for his parents, but he really just wanted his family.

“You don’t have a home, freak,” a voice from the other side of the door said cruelly as Niko curled up into a ball and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	88. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko is returned to the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life has been mad for us both as of late, but we finally managed to get this chapter sorted for you all. Today we are having a mini-christmas celebration so we thought you might want this early Christmas present to read. (we will be trying to give you at least one more chapter over the holidays too – it is written but needs editing)

For the first time in a long while Clayton and Romy had not slept cuddled up together in their forest room. It had been a fairly awkward night, even more so when Seamus had joined them as he hadn’t understood why there was so much tension in the room. The three of them slept in a spaced out triangle around the room, none of them saying much at all.

 

Romy had silently cried herself to sleep, hating that she was pushing Clay away but she honestly didn’t think that her father was ready to deal with the knowledge of their relationship just yet. There was just too much going on right now, Jenson didn’t need the added stress or worry.

 

Clayton hadn’t slept at all, at least it felt as if he hadn’t, he hadn't achieved anything more than a light doze all night; he hated sleeping without Romy curled up at his side and on top of that, he was missing Harry a lot more than he had expected to too.

 

It was going to hurt a hell of a lot if he lost Romy and it was taking a lot not to rush over to her side and take it all back but he knew that he was going to end up hurt a lot worse if she kept on picking and choosing when she wanted him. He didn’t want that with her, he wanted a forever because he loved her.

 

By the time that the first morning light was coming through the windows, Clay couldn’t take it anymore and gave up on sleep and decided to go for a walk. It was just too tempting and painful having Romy so close and yet out of reach. Having Seamus right there reminding him of his mistakes wasn’t making him feel any better either. So quietly pulling on his robes, he snuck out the door.

 

Romy was unable to hold back a sob as she heard Clay leave. She wanted to stop him, wanted to go after him, but she just wasn’t ready to give him what he needed yet. She really hoped Harry would be back soon, because her heart was breaking and she needed her friend right now. She suspected Clay did too.

 

“Romy,” Seamus said softly, his voice carrying in the quiet room and she rolled over to look at him in surprise, having assumed he was asleep, “are you okay?” he asked, leaning up on his arms and looking at her with concern.

 

“I’m fine,” she said, brushing away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and smothering another sob.

 

“No offence or anything,” Seamus said, sitting up properly, “but you don’t really look fine.” Clay and Romy were normally inseparable and it was blatantly obvious that they were both upset at the moment; he knew that it was probably none of his business but Romy had been good to him so he wanted to help her if he could.

 

Romy gave a shuddering wry laugh at that. Seamus wasn’t wrong, she was a long way from fine right now, but she was reluctant to dump this on his shoulders, particularly given that he was still hesitant to join them properly. She didn’t want to scare him off if she could avoid it.

 

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on,” Seamus said with a shrug of his shoulders, “but I’ll listen if you want to.”

 

“It’s complicated,” she said with a sigh, not even knowing where she would start to explain the complex relationship between herself and Clayton.

 

Seamus gave her a wry smile. “Isn’t it always?”

 

FGHP

 

Harry hadn’t got a lot of sleep over the course of the night before, knowing that Niko was in some unknown location and not with them. When he had woken, he hadn’t had much appetite for breakfast either and had only managed half of the bowl of porridge that Callie had given him, despite Fenrir’s insistence that he needed to eat more. The Alpha, however, had felt a little hypocritical given he hadn’t wanted to eat much either and had therefore let it go easily when Harry pushed his bowl aside.

 

Lukas, without needing any prompting, had headed off to try and get the last of the adoption paperwork sorted the moment he was done draining his first cup of tea and scoffing down his own breakfast. He was feeling a little out of sorts that he couldn’t have his usual two cups of ceylon before getting on with the day’s work; Harry, however, was desperate to have Niko back soon and that alone was motivation enough for Lukas and he went off without complaint.

 

In the meantime, Harry was trying to keep himself as busy as possible to keep his mind off things and had chosen to spend his time with his mate, Fenrir teaching Harry to chop wood. The teenage submissive wasn’t particularly great at it, given he didn’t have the physical strength of the Alpha, but he could understand why Fenrir used it as stress relief.

 

The physical and repetitive action of swinging that axe was therapeutic, though he did get a little distracted when Fenrir removed his jacket and began to help too; particularly when the Alpha’s chest pressed against his back, the strong arms of his mate surrounding him and helping him to perfect his swing of the axe.

 

Fenrir, however, soon realised that Harry was getting distracted too easily and had sent him away so that he didn’t hurt himself accidentally. The submissive hadn’t really wanted to talk to anyone else for the moment and therefore had decided to spend a little time up on the platforms, trying to read just to pass the time but when Lukas still hadn’t returned by lunch time, he was too on edge to be able to take in a single word.

 

Fenrir held Harry close as the pack ate lunch together, no one really sure what to say and the clearing feeling far too quiet without Niko’s loud energy. Harry again hadn’t managed to eat nearly enough to truly appease his mate but he just couldn’t stomach it.

 

“Eat, you need to eat,” Fenrir said again when Harry put his bowl down by his feet, even though the Alpha had also, once again, given up on eating his own meal.

 

“Don’t, Fen,” Harry snarled, wrapping his arms around himself and staring into the fire. The Alpha tried to pull him closer but Harry pried himself from the Fenrir’s arms before he lost his fragile hold on his temper and snapped at his mate.

 

He moved over to take a seat next to Jenson, the Beta wolf looking at him curiously. “Harry?” Jenson said questioningly, wondering why the submissive was coming to him. “You okay?”

 

“Not really,” Harry told him truthfully, seeing no point in pretending otherwise. “But can we maybe look over that stuff about the cabinet, for Draco,” he said, knowing that he wanted some answers for the blond by the time he went back to Hogwarts.

 

“Sure,” Jenson agreed. He was perfectly happy to spend some time talking about the cabinet and sharing his knowledge of artefacts with the Alpha mate. It would at least help to keep Harry’s mind busy for the moment.

 

FGHP

 

Having been avoiding meals for the last few days and eating only in the kitchens, Seamus had decided enough was enough. He was officially a werewolf and there was no changing that now; he had even just owled off his letter to his parents telling them as much. He couldn’t hide away from everyone forever, this was who he was and he was determined to make the best of it.

 

However, stepping into the Great Hall and seeing that Romy and Clayton seemed to still be at odds and sat at separate tables, Seamus really didn’t feel that he belonged anywhere.

 

Romy was at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and a Slytherin girl that he didn’t recognise, and he didn’t really want to intrude, no matter how lovely the girl had been to him lately. And he definitely didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of sitting with Clayton, particularly when the boy was sat with Draco at the Slytherin table looking utterly miserable, stabbing at his lunch with a fork; not that Romy seemed to be faring any better, as she stared vaguely at her untouched meal.

 

Seamus turned from them, not really feeling up to dealing with whatever was going on between them at the moment and glanced to the other side of the room, his eyes seeking out his former friends. He quickly spotted Ron and Dean; the two of them were glaring at him from the Gryffindor table as if daring him to come and sit down near them, something Seamus wasn’t going to be doing.

 

“Are you alright?” a kind voice asked just behind him. Seamus turned, a little startled, not having expected anyone to want to speak to him.

 

“Oh, um, I’m fine I guess,” Seamus answered, stumbling over his words a little at the sight of the head boy standing over him and looking a little concerned. He had never so much as spoken with Cedric in his entire time at the school and it seemed odd that he would start now.

 

“I know you’re having some difficulties,” Cedric said softly, glancing briefly over to the Gryffindor table with disapproval. The Hufflepuff did not like them one bit, not after all the issues that they had been causing for Harry, however, he didn’t want to think too much on that now as he tended to get rather irritable when he did.

 

“I think the whole school knows that,” Seamus interjected, unsure of where this conversation was going. He was constantly wary of anyone that seemed to have a friendly face; after the way Ron and Dean had shunned him, Seamus wasn’t sure that he could trust anyone.

 

“I just wanted to say that you are always welcome at the Hufflepuff table with me and my friends,” Cedric said with a smile. “Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine, no matter what you are.” The head boy had been trying valiantly to keep his distance from Harry, knowing that he wasn’t exactly welcome around him anymore, not after the whole pregnancy misunderstanding but Seamus seemed to be the perfect opportunity to worm his way back in.

 

“Why would you do that?” Seamus asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the head boy, not entirely sure that Cedric could be trusted in regards to his motives.

 

“As head boy I am expected to look out for the well-being of the students here, be a friendly face in times of trouble,” Cedric told him earnestly. “I realise that we’ve never really spoken before, but right now I’m betting you could use a non-biased friend and I’m more than happy to be there for you while you figure things out.”

 

“That is the most Hufflepuff-y thing anyone has ever said to me,” Seamus said a little dryly, though with a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. “You sure you don’t mind?”

 

“I would be glad for the company,” Cedric assured him, smiling kindly at the younger boy. “Come on, let’s eat,” he said rather jovially, leading the still somewhat baffled Seamus towards the Hufflepuff table.

 

FGHP

 

Harry and Jenson had spent more than an hour pouring over texts and putting together a detailed set of notes, which would hopefully help Draco finally be able to repair the cabinet. Harry was sure that his friend would have already tried most of the basics that Jenson was suggesting but there were also a few more complex ideas that he was hopeful about.

 

Fenrir was still sitting nearby. Harry knew that his mate was watching him closely but he didn’t mind too much, knowing that the Alpha was as worried about Niko as he was, even if Fenrir wasn’t as good at showing it. Harry thought that his mate was actually showing great restraint in not storming the Ministry and stealing their son back.

 

Things were strangely tense in the clearing; the mood of the Alpha was keeping everyone on edge, knowing that one wrong move would see Fenrir flying off the handle. They could all understand why and didn’t blame him for being so tightly wound but none of them wanted to get their heads bitten off.

 

Harry, whom had looked tired and far too skinny when he had returned to the clearing for the full moon, now looked worse than ever. The concern for Niko’s welfare was clearly draining him to almost the point of collapse, however, he had found something to focus on; the rest of the pack only wished that the Alpha had done the same.

 

“If these don’t work then come back to me,” Jenson told Harry, however, he was a little concerned that if what he had suggested didn’t work then the cabinet was going to be beyond repair. Though he wasn’t against going and looking at the thing himself as a last resort; it wasn’t like he was going to abandon the Malfoy family to their fate, regardless of his feelings towards them.

 

“I think we can make this work,” Harry said gratefully, giving Jenson a huge hug. This really did mean a lot, it meant that Draco’s mother and brother, who were as much family as Clayton, could have safe passage away from Voldemort. “Thank you,” Harry said with a smile, happy that he had had something to think about other than Niko.

 

“You’re welcome, little one,” Jenson said. “I just hope it helps,” he said with a sigh. The vanishing cabinets were peculiar items and he would have loved to get a close up look at them but this would have to do for the moment.

 

“I’m sure it will, I’m not sure what Draco has tried and what he hasn’t but it will help,” Harry told him. “Anything to get him to relax a little, he’s kinda tightly wound.”

“I think that has something to do with who he is, just as much as the situation he’s in,” Jenson said with a small smile. He knew that Lucius was not exactly a laid back kind of guy, and he had heard stories of Abraxas over the years, so it was likely a family trait.

 

“Do you know the Malfoy family then?” Harry asked curiously, a little surprised by that. He knew the line of work Jenson was in, however, he hadn’t thought that he would have had contact with the Malfoy’s, though now that he thought about it, it made sense.

 

“I do indeed,” Jenson told him with a nod of his head. “They pay me a lot of money to acquire some more unique items, though they also pay a lot of money to keep what I do for them secret from the ministry, so don’t spread that around too much.”

 

“I’m guessing there are a lot of dark and dangerous artefacts hanging around,” Harry commented with a wry smile. He dreaded to think about all the things that Lucius Malfoy might have had Jenson handling but the Beta wolf was smart and Harry trusted that the man knew what he was doing.

 

“Oh yes, a fair few,” Jenson agreed with a nod, giving Harry a suspicious look; he couldn’t really talk about a lot of his work, not even with the pack, who he trusted completely. He would answer Harry’s questions as honestly as he could but there were still limits on what he could tell him.

 

It was then that a thought struck Harry; he knew that it was a long shot but it was worth a shot at least. “If I described some items to you, would you be able to tell me if you’ve seen them?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m sure that I could, what kind of items are we talking about here?” Jenson asked, a little worried about why Harry wanted to know this particular information.

 

“It’s part of the vow I made, in a way,” Harry explained quietly, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation. “Voldemort has fragmented his soul into several objects, I dream about them every Halloween, the anniversary of my mother's death. I was just curious about whether you might have seen any of them at Malfoy Manor.”

 

“I’m glad you’re finally asking for help with this; you know we would all help you if we could, I’m sure that we’d all swap places with you too, if it was an option,” Jenson said and Harry smiled at this, knowing that it was true and loving every single member of his pack for it.

 

However, before Harry could respond, the unmistakable crack of an apparition sounded through the clearing. There was no one else it could have been other than Lukas, not since the wards had been renewed and strengthened. Not even the pups at Hogwarts could get back into the clearing currently and would have to be included into the wards next time they came home.

 

The Alpha and his mate were both on their feet within a second, before Lukas had even made it into the clearing. The second he did, the Alpha pair were next to him demanding answers, overwhelming the poor werewolf, who was looking rather harassed as it was. Dealing with Ministry witches and wizards was not an easy or pleasant task. He was just glad that he hadn’t run into his father while he was there as it would have only made the whole situation worse.

 

“Do you have it? Do you have the paperwork?” Harry asked in a rush before Lukas could say anything himself. The submissive was practically shaking with nervous anticipation, needing to know what had happened.

 

“Yes, it’s all approved, you both just need to sign it,” Lukas told them, holding up the roll of parchment in his hand. It had taken quite a bit of work to get the appropriate authorities to sign off on the adoption, given the unusualness of the situation, but he had only lost his temper with one person.

 

“We can go and get him now?” Harry asked hopefully, grabbing Fenrir’s hand in both of his own, clinging to his mate.

 

“As soon as you’ve signed, you will be able to demand they give him back to you,” Lukas promised, holding out the parchment to Fenrir, who took it in his free hand. “This will make him as legally your son, as if he had been born to you.”

 

“Here,” Jenson said as he held out the quill that he and Harry had be using to make notes about the cabinet, and Harry released the Alpha’s hands to take it.

 

“Thanks,” Harry said, keen not to waste a single moment. The Alpha opened the parchment, revealing the two spaces at the bottom of the document that needed their names.

 

It was almost a little strange how little hesitation he felt in reaching forward, putting his left hand behind the parchment to lean against, and signing his name on the document on the line marked ‘maternal parent’. His heart was pounding in his chest excitedly as he realised that he was now legally Niko’s mother.

 

“Your turn,” Harry said, holding out the quill to his mate. Fenrir took it before grabbing Harry by the shoulders and turning him around. Harry made a sound of surprise at the action but realised what his mate was doing, just a moment later, when he felt the parchment pressed against his back. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he felt the pressure of Fenrir’s signature, knowing what it meant.

 

“Let’s go,” Fenrir said, rolling the parchment back up, throwing the quill to the floor in his haste and grabbing Harry’s hand, eager to leave as soon as possible.

 

“You can’t go,” Jenson said as Harry and Fenrir started to head off towards the apparition point, Harry all but being dragged behind the Alpha. “Fenrir you’re a wanted man, don’t be a fool!”

 

Fenrir stopped, letting out a low warning snarl as he turned to glare at Jenson. He didn’t want to be told that he couldn’t go and collect his own son from what the Alpha considered to be captivity. “I will go!” he said with a rather violent growl, daring for his Beta to challenge him further.

 

“Fenrir, think about this,” Damon said, stepping in to help the Beta when he realised that the Alpha was not going to take this lightly. Damon knew that Jenson was right, Fenrir could not stroll into the Ministry of Magic when he was a wanted man. “The idea was to reunite your family, not divide it further,” he tried to reason.

 

“Damon’s right,” Jenson said, jumping in quickly when he realised that Damon was backing him up on this. “What use is it, if we get Niko back but you’re arrested?”

 

Fenrir did not look impressed at all by what his other pack members were saying but Harry, ever the logical one in the relationship, seemed to see that this made sense. It was something that both Jenson and Damon had been hoping for.

 

“Fen, they’re right,” Harry said gently, knowing that his mate was on the edge of losing his temper. Losing Niko had pushed the Alpha right to the limit and Harry didn’t want to risk pushing him that little bit too far.

 

“No!” Fenrir roared with anger, “I will go!” This was his pack, his family, his son, and he wasn’t going to let anyone keep him from getting Niko back now, not now he was legally theirs.

 

“No, Fen, you won’t,” Harry said, getting angry all of a sudden. The longer that they stood there arguing, the longer Niko was goodness knows where feeling miserable and alone. Harry just wanted his son back with them and right now Fenrir wasn’t helping that process.

 

“You dare tell me!” Fenrir yelled, turning on Harry with a furious glint in his eye. Harry had seen the Alpha angry before, many times in fact, however, this time was different, this time was worse and it was because it was their son.

 

“YES I DARE!” Harry shouted, losing his temper too now. Fenrir, however, was most definitely not in the mood to be shouted at. Closing the distance between himself and his submissive mate, he grabbed a fistful of the teenager’s hair and forcing his head backwards.

 

“I am Alpha here,” Fenrir growled, gripping Harry’s hair tightly, making his mate look him in the eye, Harry’s hands grabbing onto his arm.

 

“And you’re leaving our son alone and scared,” Harry snapped, feeling none of the pain of what Fenrir was doing to him, able to hold the Alpha’s gaze stubbornly.

 

“I will go!” Fenrir said, unwilling to relent this point. He had been fighting the urge to storm into the Ministry and take Niko by force from the moment the ten year old was taken from them. He had been patient, he had done as Harry had suggested and done things via the correct channels but he was done waiting, he would not be forced to stay put. He wanted Niko back with them and he wanted to be the one to do it, it was a point of pride for him.

 

“Great, go then,” Harry said, resisting the urge to lash out at his mate and kick him in the shin, something that was awfully tempting to him right now. “You can go and try and get Niko back, fail and get arrested. Then I would have lost both my son and my mate.”

 

Jenson, however, had seen enough and stepped between Harry and Fenrir, even as the Alpha maintained his hold on Harry’s hair. “If you’re going to hit someone, hit me,” the Beta wolf snarled, not about to stand by and watch the Alpha take a swing at Harry.

 

Fenrir actually looked a little surprised at that, and released his grip on Harry, the teenager stumbling back a few steps. The atmosphere was tense and Fenrir had no idea what to say, words had never been his strong suit, but he never wanted to come that close to taking his anger out on his submissive.

 

“Fen,” Harry said softly, but the Alpha just took a deep breath and turned away from him, walking a short way across the clearing. Harry, however, wasn’t going to leave things like that and ducked under Jenson’s arm when the Beta went to stop him, and darted after his mate.

 

“What?” Fenrir growled deeply, as he turned to look down at his submissive when he felt Harry’s hand on his arm. Given how angry he had been just a few moments earlier, he was surprised that his mate wanted anything to do with him right then.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Harry promised, going on tiptoes and pulling Fenrir down for a chaste kiss. He wanted his mate to know that he was forgiven, he didn’t want this fight to be hanging over them when he returned with Niko. Besides, Harry was used to the anger from his mate, he could handle whatever the Alpha could dish out.

 

The Alpha watched his mate with confusion for a few moments, before giving a curt nod, recognising Harry’s acceptance of what had happened between them just moments earlier for what it was. There wasn’t really anything that he needed to say and they both wanted Harry to go and fetch Niko without further delay.

 

“I’ll stay with him,” Jenson promised, from where he was still stood with Lukas and Damon, as Harry headed back towards them. None of them would let anything happen to Harry, of course, but he suspected that Fenrir probably needed to hear it. “And we’ll take Lukas with us too if he doesn’t mind,” he added, glancing at him for confirmation.

 

“I was planning on it,” Lukas told him, now determined to see this through; he also wanted to be sure that he was there to deal with any issues that arose due to the paperwork, given that he was the one that understood it all.

 

The Alpha nodded in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling before stomping off to go and find the submissives who were supposed to be down by the stream.

 

“And I’ll stay with grumpy boots,” Damon whispered to Harry, giving the teenager a quick hug before heading off after his best friend. Harry, Lukas and Jenson heading towards the apparition point.

 

Jenson put his arm around Harry, preparing to apparate them both to the Ministry, Harry being too nervous to apparate himself. However as the submissive tucked himself into the Beta wolf he very quietly whispered, “Next time, don’t interfere.”

 

Jenson didn’t react; Lukas, however, looked a little startled at what Harry had said. Fenrir had been close to lashing out at Harry, all Jenson had done was stop that from happening. Lukas had thought that Harry would have been grateful for that, however it seemed that he was wrong.

 

“Let’s just go and get Niko,” Lukas said when it looked as if Jenson had been about to say something in response. They really didn’t have time to argue about this now, not when there was a ten year old depending on them.

 

FGHP

 

It was the first time that Harry had been back at the ministry since the awful night that they had gone to the Department of Mysteries and ended up facing Gideon, Voldemort and Dumbledore, and it was strange to see the Artium bustling with so many people.

 

“Stay close,” Jenson instructed firmly, as he put his arm over Harry’s shoulder and guided them towards the lifts. Harry hadn’t needed to be told as such, and was glad to have the two dominants on either side of him; he knew that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself but given the looks that he was getting, he would have felt a lot more comfortable if he had had his mate with him.

 

“Nosy sods,” Lukas grumbled, as they passed a group who were speaking in loud whispers about Harry’s identity, apparently having recognised the teenager from the pictures of him that had been in Daily Prophet. He just hoped that their faces weren’t going to be splashed all over the papers the next day, it was wishful thinking.

 

“Ignore them,” Harry said, as the three of them stepped inside one of the lifts, Lukas pressing the button to take them to level two, where most legal matters were dealt with. It was where the young dominant had spent most of the last two days, filing paperwork and getting things signed. “Let them gossip all they like, all I care about right now is getting Niko back.”

 

“Won’t be long now,” Jenson promised. He was just hoping that this wasn’t going to take long at all and the ten year would be returned to them without further difficulties. Fenrir was no doubt in a foul mood back at the territory and so the quicker they go this sorted the better.

 

The doors closed and suddenly they were shooting backwards. It was fortunate that they were the only ones in the carriage due to the curse words that spilled from Jenson’s mouth as he fell forwards into Lukas who, as a result, went face first into the elevator door.

 

Harry, however, was used to suddenly thrusting forward and back and was able to keep his centre of gravity better than either of the others. He let out a little laugh as the movements of the lift evened out and they all managed to straighten themselves up.

 

“How did you manage to stay on your feet?” Lukas groused, rubbing the side of his face where it had connected with the metal grate of the lift.

 

“You’re usually so clumsy,” Jenson said unhappily, feeling a little foolish for having been caught so off guard by the sudden movement; he was usually very steady on his feet.

 

“This lift has nothing on Fenrir,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, not caring if he grossed them out, he was far too concerned with Niko right now and getting him back.

 

Jenson and Lukas groaned, really not wanting to think about their Alpha pair’s extra-curricular activities. Jenson could never be that rough with Callie, she was just too fragile and he had to be careful, reigning in his strength. Lukas too had to be more cautious seeing as Nell was a muggle; though he wasn’t sure that he and Nell were even okay right now, he really needed to talk to her and soon.

 

The lift jerked to a halt but this time they were all a lot more prepared for it. Harry was shifting his weight from one foot to the other impatiently, wanting to get his son back and return them all to the territory. Harry could only imagine how Fenrir was acting right now with him gone as well as Niko. They all needed to get back as soon as possible.

 

“Which way?” Harry asked, looking to Lukas as they stepped out into the corridor the moment the lift doors opened. There were people bustling around them, and Jenson was sticking close to him, a hand on Harry’s shoulder, but all he could care about at the moment was getting the papers filed as quickly as possible.

 

“Over here,” Lukas told him, grabbing hold of Harry’s hand, not wanting to risk losing him as they moved through the crowds of people. He honestly didn’t trust that someone wouldn’t recognise Harry and try something.

 

The three of them started off along the corridor heading off to the right, Lukas leading the way. As in the Atrium, many people were staring, presumably recognising Harry’s face from the times he had been in the paper, but no one gave them any trouble; at least not until someone felt the need to comment.

 

“Vile,” a man spat at them as Harry and Lukas hurried past, Jenson following close behind them. As anxious as Harry was to get Niko back, he wasn’t about to ignore such a comment.

 

“Excuse you, what did you just say?” Harry said turning to glare at the man who had spoken; Lukas was still gripping at his hand, not wanting a confrontation and trying to encourage Harry away from the man whom, unfortunately, he recognized.

 

“It’s disgusting,” the man said, clearly rather proud of his opinions. “Two men together,” he said in disgust before turning to Lukas and sneering. “How could you? And with a werewolf no less, it’s an abomination.”

 

“I don’t know, Father. I suppose I can say the same about the way a man who could leave his wife and son,” Lukas snapped angrily. He didn’t much care that Malcolm had seriously misjudged the relationship between him and Harry, not when it seemed that his own father hadn’t even recognised him, had insulted what he was, and was making homophobic remarks. Like he had needed another reason to loathe the man who had abandoned him and his mother.

 

His words, though, were apparently enough to bring Malcolm up short, because the man looked genuinely surprised for a moment, as he just stared at Lukas. But apparently the man’s shock was short lived because soon Malcolm’s eyes narrowed in anger.

 

“You are no son of mine,” Malcolm snarled, glancing around at the small audience they had now gathered. Lukas didn’t quite know whether to be angry or amused that Malcolm seemed worried that these people might think them related.

 

“Works for me,” Lukas said, turning his attention back to Harry, who was looking nothing short of livid by this point. “Come on, let’s go get Niko,” he encouraged before Harry could actually lose his temper and attack. “People like him aren’t even worth the air they breathe,” Lukas told him firmly, barging into Malcolm’s shoulder with his own as he led Harry passed him, taking a moment of malicious glee in the oomph sound that Malcolm made.

 

Jenson followed behind the other two, quietly fuming but not wanting to make a scene; though he couldn’t resist baring his teeth and snarling at Lukas’ father as he passed, enjoying the way the man visibly flinched.

 

“You okay?” Harry asked when they were a few feet away. He had no idea how Lukas would feel about confronting the man that had fathered him. It was clear that the relationship between the two was less than civil.

 

“I haven’t seen that man in nearly twelve years, not since he walked out on my mother and I. He couldn’t handle what I was. It’s nice to know that I’m not missing anything where he is concerned.”

 

“He’s still your father,” Harry said, thinking of his own, still lying in a hospital bed at Hogwarts in a coma. Harry hated to think of anyone not having a relationship with their father, though he could sympathise with Lukas if that was how his father was.

 

“He might be my father, but he isn’t my family,” Lukas said firmly. As far as he was concerned the pack were family to him now; the pack, Nell and the baby she was carrying. If anything, seeing his father today had made Lukas realise just how important that baby was. He knew that as soon as Niko was back where he belonged he needed to go and talk to Nell and fix their relationship; their week apart felt like a lifetime.

 

“I know what you mean,” Harry said with a nod, thinking about the biological parents that Remus had told him about and how disconnected from them he felt. A quick glance up at Jenson, told him he wasn’t the only one who could relate.

 

“Let’s go put our family back together,” Jenson suggested, ushering Lukas and Harry through into the record office, so that they could go and claim Niko.

 

FGHP

 

It had only been one day and Niko hated the orphanage already, or more he hated the other children who he was stuck there with. He had barely slept all night whilst stuck in the cupboard and was only let out when the matron noticed that he hadn’t shown up for breakfast. Of course no one had thought to save him anything to eat and so he was hungry too. He couldn’t believe that anyone would think that he would be better off here than with his family. At least he was loved in his pack, cared for, which wasn’t the case here.

 

He had hidden himself away as best he could for the rest of the day, spending most of his time curled up in the corner of the common room, where they spent most of their time. He was only grateful that most of the children were too scared of him to even go near him. He missed his family and his home terribly, wishing for them to come and take him away from this awful place. His mum had promised him, he had sworn that he wouldn’t be away from them long.         

“Mr Walker,” the matron barked out, and Niko looked up at the woman who was stood in the doorway across the room. “With me,” she instructed, her dislike of the young boy obvious by the look on her wrinkled face.

 

Nervously, Niko pushed himself to his feet, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong now. Clearly the other children were thinking along the same lines because they were whispering and giggling amongst themselves, pointing fingers at him as he crossed the room. He just hoped he wasn’t going to get punished too badly; though he managed a half smile at the thought of what his mum and dad would do to them if he was.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Niko asked nervously. As confident as the thought of what his mum and dad would do to these people if they hurt him made him, he still had to endure it first and that terrified the hell out of him. He hadn’t been a werewolf for that long, he wasn’t as robust as the others, or as strong. He didn’t want to let his pack down.

 

“Fortunately for everyone here you are being taken back to the rabble you call a family,” the Matron said with disgust in her tone. “The Ministry fast tracked the paperwork as they couldn’t have you here, you’re a danger to the other children.”

 

“Yet I’m the one who slept in a cupboard all night and went without breakfast. Yeah I’m a real danger.” Niko muttered rather bitterly. He felt less need to try and hold his tongue now that he knew he wasn’t going to have to stay there any longer.

 

“I cannot help what the other children do when they feel threatened,” the Matron said stiffly, clearly feeling no regret for what had happened to the young boy while he had been in her care.

 

“Yeah, well at least I have something they’ll never have,” Niko said with a smile, knowing exactly how lucky he was, “a home, family and parents who love me.”

 

The matron huffed at that, apparently not having anything to say in response to that, and instead just ushered him into her office where two horribly familiar Aurors were waiting for them.

 

FGHP

 

Harry, Jenson and Lukas had been shown into a waiting room once they had received official guardianship of Niko. Of course waiting was about the last thing that Harry wanted to do but given that they didn’t know exactly where Niko had been taken to, there really was no choice other than to be at least somewhat patient while Ministry workers went to fetch him.

 

“You are going to make a hole in the floor,” Lukas commented, as he and Jenson watched Harry continue to pace back and forward across the small room.  

 

“I’m just grateful we’re here, I don’t think being in the clearing with Fenrir is going to be much fun right now,” Jenson said, knowing that Harry’s rather irritating habit of pacing when he was frustrated was by far the better option.

 

“How long could this possibly take,” Harry grumbled irritably, ignoring both the dominants completely. His entire focus was on the fact that Niko was legally his and that his son should be there with him, not out in the world on his own somewhere.

 

“I am sure he will be here soon,” Lukas assured Harry, though he wasn’t sure the submissive even heard him. “They better be or Harry might start tearing through people to get to Niko,” he added in a very quiet whisper to Jenson. “Probably literally.”

 

“Damn straight,” Harry snapped, “I want my son!”

 

“We understand that,” Lukas said calmly, ever the voice of reason. However, it was making him think a lot about his own situation with Nell. Bumping into his own poor excuse for a father, and now seeing Harry fret over Niko, was making Lukas realise just how much he wanted to be a father to his and Nell’s baby. As he sat in the waiting room he made up his mind that he was going to go and see her as soon as he wasn’t needed with his pack any more.

 

Though it was probably only another ten minutes, it felt like an age before the door to the room opened. Harry stopped in his pacing at once, all three werewolves looking towards the two people standing there; he was far from pleased to see Dumbledore’s two lackies and was about to yell at them to leave, when he was distracted by the young man trying to get passed them.

 

“Mum!” Niko exclaimed, and was only kept from charging to Harry by the firm grip that Moody had on him.

 

“Niko,” Harry all but gasped out in relief as he hurried forward. “Let him go,” he demanded, but as he reached out for his son, Tonks stepped between them, holding out a piece of parchment.

 

“You need to sign for him,” she stated firmly. Harry actually growled at her, snatching the parchment from her grasp and storming angrily over to the small desk at the side of the room where there was a quill and ink well, so that he could scrawl his name.

 

“Just curious, but since when does it take two Auror’s to escort a ten year old boy?” Lukas asked, wanting to keep it peaceful. He could clearly see that Harry was a hair’s breadth from physically attacking the two Aurors and that wasn’t something that would help anyone at this point.

 

“When the ten year old is dangerous…” Moody grunted, ignoring the kick that Niko gave his wooden leg.

 

Jenson snorted with amusement. “Just wait until it’s Harry’s child by blood, then it’ll take four Aurors,” he said quietly to Lukas with a hint of amusement to his tone. He hadn’t meant for Harry to overhear the comment, however, the teenager sent him an angry glare over his shoulder as he signed the parchment.

 

“There, done,” Harry snapped, as he literally shoved the signed parchment into Tonks’ chest. He was done with being patient, with playing their stupid games and they had no rights at all to come anywhere Niko now. “Now unhand my son before I start removing your limbs.”

 

Moody didn’t look at all happy about it but when Tonks confirmed the signature with a nod of her head, he was left with no choice to let go of Niko. The ten year old barely waited to be released before he was barging past the two Aurors and jumping into Harry’s arms.

 

“Niko,” Harry said with a laugh as his son knocked them both to the floor. He was probably going to have bruises to show for it but he didn’t care in the slightest, not now that Niko was clinging to his so tightly. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, mum,” Niko said quietly. “I hated it there, it was horrible but I knew you would come and get me.” He had tried so hard to be brave, to make his parents proud, but he felt close to crying now that he was back with his mum again; though he was determined that the two horrible Aurors would never see him be such a baby.

 

“We should get you home,” Harry said, holding Niko tightly. “your dad is going to be worried sick about you.” When he said this Harry looked to Tonks and Moody, wanting them to know that they had pissed off one of the most feared werewolves in the wizarding world.

 

“Home!” Niko all but squealed with excitement, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that a little. It was good to know that this whole mess hadn’t ruined his son’s jubilant personality. “I want to go home, I missed sleeping under the stars, the cupboard was small and smelt funny.”

 

“Cupboard?” Harry questioned, looking to Niko with concern, “what cupboard?” he asked again, needing to know what had happened while his son was away from him.

 

“The one in the dorm,” Niko admitted. “The other kids were stupid. I am a scary werewolf, just like dad, and they were too scared to sleep in the same room as me.” He had hated it, but he didn’t want them to see how much it had hurt him.

 

“No one ever, not ever, has the right to lock you in a cupboard,” Harry told him very firmly before looking over to the two Aurors. “If I find out that you knew about this, I will send my mate after you, and then wish Dumbledore good luck in finding what’s left of your bodies,” he snarled.

 

“We didn’t,” Tonks assured him, though her words meant less than nothing to him, and so Harry was thankful when the two of them finally left.

 

“Home, then,” Jenson said, coming over and resting a hand on Niko’s back. He really was glad to have their youngest pack member back with them, where he belonged.

 

“If you're okay getting them home,” Lukas said almost anxiously, as they all turned to look at him. “It’s just, there’s someone I really think I need to go talk to,” he said. Both Harry and Jenson knew about Nell but he didn’t want to say something in front of Niko; mostly because he suspected the young man wouldn’t be great at keeping quiet about it, and he did still hope to tell the rest of the pack in his own time.

 

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked, suddenly sounding quite concerned.

 

“Oh, of course,” Lukas told him, not wanting Harry to worry, particularly when there might not even be anything for either of them to worry about. “Just a personal matter to take care of,” he said, hoping that they would understand what he was implying.

 

“Don’t be long, Fenrir will notice you're missing sooner or later, even with the excitement of having Niko back,” Jenson warned. He knew that Lukas hadn’t quite got round to telling the Alpha everything yet, something Jenson thought was a little foolish, however it wasn’t his place to tell. In his eyes what Lukas was doing didn’t endanger the pack and he had therefore decided to keep his nose out, especially considering the fact that Harry seemed to know.

 

Lukas nodded his head. “Shouldn’t take long,” he promised as all three of them headed for the door. He found that he was suddenly actually quite nervous and, for the moment, he was mostly hoping that Nell would at least hear him out.

 

FGHP

 

The decision Lukas had made to visit Nell was made and unmade several times before he finally got to her little flat. Even when he reached the front door it took him several minutes of standing there like a fool, unsure if he should knock or not. Finally, when he gathered up the courage to do so, his heart began racing and it took a lot of effort not to run away.

 

“Lukas…” Nell said when she pulled open the door, staring at him in surprise.

 

“I know I said I would leave you be, but please hear me out,” Lukas blurted out quickly, worried that she would slam the door in his face or something. “I gave you a week, I even intended to give you longer, but I can’t stay away from you any more, I love you too much.”

 

“Lukas…” Nell said again, still seeming rather stunned.

 

“Can I come in?” Lukas asked hopefully. “Please,” he implored. She wasn’t sending him away, so he was taking that as a good sign, but they really needed to talk.”

 

“Lukas...please stop,” Nell said with a sigh. The urge to just fall into his arms was intense, however she knew that she had needed the time away from him to digest everything that he had told him. “I’m actually glad that you're here, we need to talk.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve given up on us already,” Lukas said, suddenly feeling rather downhearted as Nell stepped aside and allowed him inside.

 

“I haven’t given up,” Nell said, closing her front door. “It’s just a lot to take in,” she added as she headed for the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Silence descended between them as the two of them stood in the kitchen, neither of them knew what to say.

 

“Should you be drinking this?” Lukas asked; he had been doing a lot of reading in the last week, wanting to know everything and anything he could about how Nell’s pregnancy might go. He was desperate to be part of their lives, whatever it took.

 

“I don’t drink as much as I used to, I limit myself to three cups a day…” Nell told him as she got the mugs out the cupboard, but paused and turned to look at him. “Wait, how did you know that I shouldn’t be drinking this?” She was a little shocked that Lukas knew anything about pregnancies or babies, it was one of the things she had worried about, whether or not they could cope being as young as they were.

 

“I might have read a book,” Lukas admitted. “Or five.” He wasn’t sure he should admit to the small stack of books that now dominated the desk at his house, but Nell knew him well enough that he didn’t think she would be overly surprised. Besides, he wanted to prove to her that he could be there for her, that he wasn’t just going to be ignorant and let her handle everything.

 

“You really want to do this?” Nell asked insecurely. It had been playing on her mind a lot and she had been wondering if they were just in way over their heads with this. She was only nineteen after all, she had been second guessing her decision to keep their baby, afraid that she would fail as a mother, that she and Lukas wouldn’t be able to cope.

 

“More than I can possibly say,” Lukas told her earnestly. “My father was… awful. I bumped into him today, by complete chance, and it made me realise that I never want to be like him. I want to be a part of our child’s life, I want our son or daughter to have both of us, preferably together and happy.”

 

“I want that too,” Nell said with a smile. “And you have to know that I would never keep you from our child, no matter what happens. I am probably going to need you if they do take after you and can do all that… magic stuff.”

 

Lukas gave her a wry smile. “I’ll be here, I promise. Though, I understand if you aren’t ready to commit to anything between us. I mean, the Ministry have dealt with your parents’ memories, you could just go back to being their little girl and I will stay away from them and…”

 

“That’s not what I want though,” Nell told him, reaching over to take hold of Lukas’ hand. “I am not saying I am ready to jump right back in where we were, but I do love you too, and I would definitely rather do this whole becoming parents thing with you than without.”

 

“Does that mean that we’re together again?” Lukas asked hopefully, “please say yes because I really can’t live my life without you.”

 

“Yes but let’s take it slow,” Nell said, “I love you Lukas, I just want to make sure that we’re doing the right thing here.”

 

“I want that too,” Lukas assured her. He felt a little bad that he was still hiding his lycanthropy from her but he was sure that it would break the tentative thing they had between them, and he couldn’t do that; he wasn’t going to lose her.

 

FGHP

 

Not much had been said in the pack all evening. Callie had prepared dinner with the help of Tessie and Jaylon as normal. Lukas had returned to them just in time to help serve it out. Fenrir and Harry had sat together, Niko between them, snuggling with Baloo. The little family happy and content now that they were back together.

 

Shortly after eating, Niko had fallen asleep in his parents’ arms, physically exhausted after barely sleeping the night before and mentally happy, finally. Harry was on the edge of sleep too, feeling safe in his mate’s arms, knowing that their child was back with them once again. It felt so complete and so right for them to be like this and it made Harry not want to return to school in the morning, no matter the cost.

 

“I’m ready, Fen,” Harry said gently, his fingers playing with the light blond chest hair that covered the Alpha male’s chest.

 

“Ready for what, little one?” Fenrir asked gently, keeping his voice low so that their conversation was just for them and no one else.

 

“To have a family with you,” he replied. “I’ve been thinking so much about it and every time I even think about the potion to prevent us having children for another three months it makes me feel sick; it’s taken so much to convince myself to even brew it.”

 

“It is not time,” Fenrir said, gripping Harry and Niko tighter. It was amazing to hear those words from his submissive but he knew that now was not the right time for them to have a pup of their own.

 

“I know,” Harry said with a sigh, trying to keep tears from forming in his eyes, “we’re in the middle of a war, Callie is already pregnant, I’m in the middle of school but I can’t help it, I want it so much.”

 

“And we will, little one,” Fenrir said, placing a soft kiss to Harry’s temple in an unusually tender show of how deeply his affection ran for the teenager.

 

“Just not yet,” Harry said as he snuggled himself into his mate, holding Niko close to him. He loved the family that he had with Fenrir, he craved to be pregnant, to provide his mate with pups and complete the pack. “I love you, Fenrir, with all my heart,” Harry whispered as he drifted off to sleep, feeling whole for the first time since Niko had been taken from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	89. Unions and Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Hogwarts, bringing good news for Draco. Clay and Romy try to work on their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Did hope for an update sooner but once again real life got in the way somewhat. Anyway, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy.

The Slytherin table was silent that morning at breakfast. Everyone was wondering whether Harry would be back that morning or whether they would be going another day without him. Draco had been the first one to arrive in the Great Hall, followed by Romy and Clay. Seamus soon trudged over too, not wanting to sit at the Gryffindor table and be ridiculed. Theo arrived last and hadn’t eaten a thing, instead looking longingly over to where Luna was sat with a few other Ravenclaw girls. 

Robin was nowhere to be seen, much to the joy of the others. All they knew was what Draco had informed them of when they’d joined him at the Slytherin table; when he had left the common room, she had only just finished her make-up and was starting on her hair. “Just wait until you see what she’s done to her uniform,” had been his final comment on the matter. 

“Do we have to?” Romy asked a bit sulkily. She could very well imagine what Robin would look like and didn’t feel any desire at all to actually see it with her own eyes. She had enough to deal with right now without worrying about what her pack sister was getting up to. Clayton was still being a little cold towards her and it was starting to hurt not being close to him. 

Romy knew that she wanted to be with Clay and, despite what he thought, she did take their relationship seriously. However, she was concerned about how her Dad would take it and Jenson had enough on his mind right now with how sick Callie was with her pregnancy. Everything was in such a muddle and she didn’t know what to do for the best. 

It made her feel even more guilty that she felt a little happy to see that Clay was looking just as miserable as she was feeling. They were meant to be together; after all this time fighting it, Romy knew that now. She just needed to figure out the best way to tell her Dad so that she and Clayton could be together properly without worrying about his reaction. 

“Post’s here,” Draco said into the silence. Everyone around him seemed to be in a really terrible mood. He had no idea what was going on with Romy and Clay, but Theo seemed miserable without Luna around, and Draco wasn’t exactly sure what had compelled Seamus to decide to sit with them that morning.  

“Great,” Theo said with grumpy sarcasm. “What’s the point in getting excited, never brings good news anyway.”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, cheer up,” Draco snapped, sick of having to be the perky one; it was not his forte. “Perhaps we might hear from Harry. Or maybe your parents will actually have some decent suggestions for marriage prospects, Theo.” Though apparently the latter was the wrong thing to say, because Theo looked even more downtrodden.

As the owls started to move around the room and locate their recipients, however, it became clear that the only one of them actually getting anything delivered was Seamus. The Irishman accepted the letter from the owl and Romy took care of feeding it some bacon, as Seamus was too distracted staring at the parchment in his hand.

“Who would write to you?” a sneering voice asked, as Robin joined them at the table. Draco had been right, the outfit she was wearing could barely qualify as clothing, let alone a school uniform, and it left almost nothing to the imagination. Clayton turned to Romy, opening his mouth as if to say something but quickly closing it again. He had wanted to ask her how long she thought she would get away with her uniform being that way, until he remembered that they weren’t speaking. 

“My parents,” Seamus answered a bit numbly, still staring at the letter in his hands, dreading opening it. He was a werewolf now, there was no denying that anymore, he simply was what he was and Seamus was almost okay with that now, or he was at least coming to terms with it; however, there was no way of knowing how his parents would feel and as long as he didn’t open it then it felt like he still had a family.  

“It’s best to know,” Romy said kindly, resting her hand on his arm. “Whatever it says, it will be okay, and at least then you can start moving forward.”

“I know it’s stupid but I kind of wish that Harry was here,” Seamus said, feeling like a twat but not being able to deny how he felt. 

“That’s only natural,” Clay said with a shrug of his shoulder. He could certainly relate. “He’s part of your Alpha pair now, your instincts know that,” he explained when Seamus didn’t look convinced. “I know it’s not the same, but me and Romy are here and we’re pack, so we’re not going to let anything happen, ‘kay?”

Seamus still didn’t look entirely sure about any of it, but took a deep breath as he opened the letter regardless. He could feel their eyes on him, and was a little surprised to notice that Clay was right, it did help to have them nearby. He could barely focus as he skimmed the short letter, the words blurring and losing all meaning; he was feeling sick to his stomach and he just couldn't bring himself to take in anything that was written on the parchment.

“I can’t do it,” Seamus said, dropping the letter onto the table; he was on the verge of emptying his stomach on to the table he was so scared. “I appreciate that you guys are here but even if Harry was here, I couldn’t… I don’t want to lose my family.”

“We’re your family too,” Romy said gently, wishing that Seamus could understand this. “If your biological family rejects you then you still have us; if they don’t reject you then you’ll have double the amount of people to call family and care about you.”

“Want me to read it and see?” Clay offered. He felt really terrible that he had put Seamus in this situation; there was nothing he could do to change what had happened but if he could help at all, then he wanted to. “We can go find somewhere else to read it if you would rather.”

“No, just get it over with,” Seamus said, burying his head in his hands. “Tell me what it says.” He was shaking so badly now that he wasn’t sure that he would have been able to read it even if he wanted to. 

Clay and Romy shared a slightly awkward sympathetic look, as Clay picked up the letter and read. Romy could tell what it said by the way that Clay’s expression fell, and her heart broke a little for Seamus. She knew what it was like to lose your family, and it hurt even when you didn’t like them, and, as far as she knew, Seamus actually got along with his parents.

“I’m so sorry,” Clay said sincerely. “I… There are no words, but we’re here for you,” he added, but Seamus was already getting to his feet, not looking at any of them as he turned and hurried across the hall towards the door. 

“Sucks to be him,” Robin said loudly enough that it was likely that even Seamus heard her, though the Irishman didn’t show any reaction if he did; however, the others turned to glare at her angrily.

“I’m going to go find him,” Clay snapped, clearly having had enough of Robin’s attitude. He only waited long enough for Romy and Draco to nod in understanding, before getting up and going after Seamus.

“What’s the big deal anyway,” Robin said dismissively, helping herself to an apple and rubbing it on her almost see-through shirt, “they’re only parents; who needs them anyway?” She was still rather bitter about what her own parents had done to her, leaving her to fend for herself in the pack of barbarians. She had quickly decided that she was going to hate them for the rest of her life, they had never served her in the way that she had demanded of them anyway. 

“Robin,” Romy said, also getting to her feet, “if you can’t say anything nice,” she said, picking up her orange juice, “don’t say anything at all,” she finished before tipping it over her pack sister's head, delighting in the shriek that the vain girl let out as the sticky, pulp ridden juice drenched her. 

“Can’t we just have a normal breakfast for a change?” Draco asked with a sigh as Robin started screaming louder in outrage, clearly expecting someone to jump to her defence. Draco was in half a mind to leave the girl to her squawking and head to class as she was starting to give him a headache, however, when he saw Umbridge approaching he decided to stick around for the show. If nothing else, it was going to make a good story to tell Harry later.

“Miss Page!” the professor all but squealed once she reached their group. Umbridge looked entirely horrified by the state of Robin; a quick wave of the professor’s wand cleared away the orange juice but it was clear that Umbridge was still not pleased with the girl’s attire.

“It was Romy!” Robin insisted, her voice still high pitched and indignant. “That bitch poured juice all over me!” Theo, Romy and Draco, however, were all looking highly amused; as were many of the other students around the hall. 

“Detention,” Umbridge said in her sickly sweet tone, “one week for your language and a further two weeks for that poor excuse for a uniform. You will go and change into suitable attire at once!”

“I’m gone for one extra night and you’ve landed detention already,” a voice said from not too far away. Romy had been enjoying Robin being given detention far too much to notice that Harry had come to join them in the Great Hall. 

“Harry,” Romy exclaimed happily, rushing to him and throwing her arms around his neck. She was more than happy to see him; she didn’t mind stepping into his shoes and taking control of the others when she had to but she knew that she was much better suited to simply backing Harry up. 

“You will join Miss Page in detention this evening, Miss Howard,” Umbridge said curtly, looking down her nose at Harry and Romy in disgust. 

“What?! What for?” Romy asked in outrage as she released Harry and turned to face the odious woman. 

“Indecent behaviour with a member of the opposite sex,” Umbridge said curtly. “Now go and get changed, Miss Page, I expect you in class on time or there will be another evening’s detention added on to what you have already been given.” 

“Thank you, Professor Umbridge,” Harry said, not wanting to have any trouble caused and knowing that he had bigger problems than this odious and rather biased woman right now. “I’ll ensure that they both attend in a timely fashion.” 

“Like hell am I going,” Robin said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her breasts up and together purposefully. “And I am not wearing some prudish uniform like her either,” she added with a sneer, gesturing vaguely towards Romy.

“You will,” Harry snarled at her, “because believe me, I will be telling the Alpha exactly how difficult you are, and letting him and Jenson deal with you. I think you remember what happened to your precious belongings last time you pissed them off.”

“Arg, I hate you!” Robin declared loudly, actually stamping her foot. “I hate all of you,” she added before storming off and out of the hall. 

“Well that was dramatic,” Harry said calmly, turning to Umbridge, “I must apologise for her, she is new to pack life and was educated at home before this, she doesn’t understand what is expected of her,” Harry said to the horrible woman. 

Umbridge glared at Harry, despite the fact he was being rather reasonable she still found the young teenager vile and repulsive. She had nothing to say to him and was a little suspicious of why he was being so reasonable with her. Turning her nose up at Harry, she walked away, her heels clicking on the flagstoned floor. 

Harry snorted in amusement at Umbridge’s lack of words, unable to believe he had escaped any harsh comments from the Professor. “So,” he said, “turning to smile at his friends, “what did I miss?” 

FGHP

“Seamus,” Clay called out, jogging to catch up with the Irishman, “wait up.” He was rather apprehensive about talking to him, after all it was his fault that Seamus was in this position, having lost all his family and friends, but they were brothers now and that meant that he had to make the effort. 

“Why?” Seamus demanded, stopping rather suddenly so that he could round on Clayton. He was angry and he wanted to vent to someone, Clayton was the perfect person because after all, it was his fault. “What could you possibly say to me to make all this better?” 

“I can’t,” Clay said with a shrug, glad that Seamus had stopped long enough for them to talk. “Nothing I can say will ever make it better. I can apologise every day for the next decade and it won’t make it better but you’re not on your own here so stop acting like it’s you against the world!” 

“You don’t get to preach to me about anything, you made me this way!” Seamus snapped. Deep down he knew that he shouldn’t have been taking all his anger and upset out on Clayton but he needed to let it out somehow. 

“Yeah and I’ve said sorry a hundred times over and been punished by my Alpha for it. I’ve paid my dues and now I’m trying to do what’s right by you too. You might not have wanted to be one of us but we’re not as bad as people think we are,” he pointed out, wanting for Seamus to see that this was not the end of his life. 

“My family don’t want anything more to do with me, I’ve been banished from my house and my girlfriend dumped me; forgive me if I’m not seeing the positives here,” Seamus said, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing out a frustrated breath, trying to stop his body from trembling with anger and upset. 

“I’ve just found out that I’m half Malfoy, the girl I’m in love with is so ashamed of me she won’t come near me when her parents are around and my Dad is so wrapped up in his new mate that I rarely get a look in any more unless I’m in trouble,” Clay ranted. “Not to mention that the whole point of my existence in the pack is to protect Harry, it’s the only reason I was turned. Deal with it and move on, look at what you do have instead of what you don’t.” 

“You’re half Malfoy?” Seamus asked, rather shocked at the honest declarations that Clayton had just made and struggling to take it all in. 

“Yeah,” Clay said with a huff, “it’s a long story and one I will happily tell you one day but not now. You might have lost a lot because of what I did but you’ve gained something amazing, even if you don’t see it yet.” 

“I know that you’re a family… it’s just… it’s not the same,” Seamus said with a sigh, his anger starting to dissipate. 

“We are a family; we look out for one another. You’re right though, it’s not the same,” Clay told him, “it’s better. We chose each other and you will be welcomed into that; not everyone is. Our Alpha is selective about those he lets in, especially after a few unsavoury characters of late. You are going to fit right in with us.” 

“How can you be sure?” Seamus said softly, unable to keep the fear from his voice. “How am I supposed to just trust that you won’t change your mind, or that your Alpha won’t see it differently from you. For all I know, if I come with you next full moon then I’ll end up dead!”

“We don’t kill our own,” Clay huffed in exasperation. “As for the Alpha, you already have Harry on your side and trust me when I say that is enough to persuade the Alpha. There is no way that Harry will let anything happen to you, and nor will Romy or I for that matter.”

“You’re really that sure?” Seamus asked. He really did want to believe what Clay was telling him but it was a lot to take it. His whole life had been turned on its head and he felt like he was desperately scrabbling to find something to hold on to.

“I would stake my life on it,” Clay said confidently. “I know this isn’t just going to suddenly be okay for you, but just give us a chance, yeah?”

“I… I think I can do that,” Seamus agreed. “But let me figure it out in my own time, please. Even if this whole pack thing is going to work, it doesn’t make what I have lost hurt any less.”

Clay nodded in understanding. “Probably doesn’t help much, but I can’t help but think that if they could give up on you so easily, maybe they weren’t the best friends and family anyway,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Seamus sighed heavily. As much as he hated to admit it, he was wondering if Clay might be right; he had thought the same thing himself a few times since he had been turned. And until that morning he had been telling himself that his parents wouldn’t turn their backs on him for that exact reason; now though…

“It’s up to you,” Clay said, “if you want us then we’re going to be there because you are one of us now.” When Seamus didn’t say anything, Clay reached out and patted him on the shoulder. “You’ll see; and trust me, even if you don’t want us, Harry is going to make it difficult for you not to love us all, even our grumpy Alpha.”

“I think it’s rather an understatement to call Fenrir Greyback grumpy,” Seamus said, looking sceptical. Even though he had heard the other’s talk fondly about the Alpha, he was admittedly anxious about being a member of the infamous werewolf’s pack.

Clay couldn’t help but laugh. “Wait until you hear what Harry calls him,” he said with a wide grin, “besides, Fenrir’s mainly rather misunderstood. He won’t say much but he does expect submission from all his pack. He’s fair and you’ll be a lot less afraid of him once you see him go weak at the knees with Harry in his arms.” 

“I look forward to it,” Seamus said with a smile, finally thinking that he could maybe get used to being part of their rather odd family. 

FGHP

Harry sighed as he flicked his wand to check what time it was once more. He was currently in the small private room in the Medical Wing where his father was being kept, squished onto the bed next to his Dad. He didn’t really want to move; he wanted to stay there and keep talking to his Dad about all the things going on in his life, but if he didn’t go soon, he was going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was starting in a little over ten minutes.

He had already decided not to bother with eating lunch, despite Clay’s protests, choosing instead to spend the whole of his lunch break with his father. Having temporarily lost Niko, Harry had felt the need to be close to the only parent he had ever known. 

“I miss Niko already,” Harry said quietly. “I have only been back at school for half a day and I already miss him. I miss all the pack, of course, particularly Fen, and I miss you…”

Harry trailed off before he could dwell on that thought too much. He both loved and hated being here with his father. It was painful seeing him and to not be able to help him, or have a proper conversation with him, but at the same time it was also comforting just to be close to him. Flicking his wand again, he checked the time once more.

“I’ve really got to go, Dad,” Harry said wearily. “I love you,” he added, pressing a kiss to Severus’ cheek before pushing himself up off the bed. 

Grabbing his bag from where he had dropped it by the side of the bed, he threw it over his shoulder and headed for the door. He didn’t look back knowing that he couldn’t bare the sight of his strong, stubborn father so vulnerable and frail, and so exited back in the Medical Wing, completely ignoring the nurse as he headed off towards class. 

He heard the bell ring and jogged the last little bit, and was unsurprised to find that Clay was waiting for him outside the room as the other students started to file in. 

“Eat,” Clay said firmly by way of a greeting, all but forcing a sandwich into Harry’s hands. “And you know that Remus isn’t going to stop you from eating, so don’t even try it,” he added, when Harry opened his mouth to protest.

Harry had to admit that Clay had a point, after the fuss that Fenrir had made about his weight there was no way that any pack member was going to discourage him from eating, even if it was in the middle of lessons.

“Professor Lupin while we’re at school,” Harry reminded him, before taking a grateful bite of the sandwich as the two of them headed into the room and headed towards the table in front of Draco and Theo. 

“Eating in class,” Draco teased with mock horror, as Harry and Clay took their seats, “such a rebellious beast you are, Harry.”

“We have to keep him well fed,” Clay said, turning to grin at his half-brother, “make sure he doesn’t get ideas about feasting on the other students.”

“I’d never eat another student,” Harry said with a horrified expression that made his friends chuckle. “Far too stringy. Hard to digest too,” he added gleefully and, at that, Theo, Draco and Clay laughed loudly. 

“Settle down, settle down,” Professor Lupin called out, “and make quick work of the rest of that sandwich please, Mr Prince,” he added giving Harry a stern look, and Harry nodded, taking another bite. “Okay… so today we are continuing our work on counter-jinxes.”

FGHP

“Go talk to him,” Luna said, as she caught up with Romy and Astoria just after dinner. They were all just leaving the Great Hall, Clay a little way ahead of them, laughing about something with Harry, Draco and Theo. “I can see the way you look at him, and it isn’t going to fix itself.”

“Luna’s right, Romy,” Astoria said, giving her friend a wry smile. “You are clearly pining after him, and we all know that he adores you, so you need to fix this.”

“And if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Romy asked. She was sure she was being stupid about it but couldn’t help but be nervous; Clay had wanted to be with her for as long as she had known him, but now he was the one who had ended things with her.

Astoria rolled her eyes at her friend. “Don’t be daft, of course he wants to talk to you. Probably wants to do a lot more than talk with you if we’re honest…”

“Astoria!” Romy exclaimed a blush creeping up over her cheeks.

“Anyway, my point is, that he loves you,” Astoria went on, clearly not at all embarrassed by what she had implied. “Go talk to him.”

“Fine,” Romy huffed, “but if this goes wrong, I am blaming you two,” she told her friends. However, neither of them seemed even remotely bothered by this threat and instead were grinning happily as Romy hurried off to catch up with Clay.

“Can we talk?” she asked quietly, as she caught up with him, resting a hand on his arm to get his attention. “Privately.”

“Of course,” Clay said without hesitation. “I’ll catch you up in a bit,” he said to Harry, who looked between Romy and Clay for a moment, before nodding his agreement. “Come on, we can go to our room,” Clay suggested, stuffing his hands in his pockets so as to resist the urge to take Romy’s hand.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Harry called out after them as Romy and Clay turned to head off down a different corridor. Clay said nothing, just raising his hand to give Harry the finger over his shoulder, and he saw the corner of Romy’s mouth twitch in amusement. 

Thankfully it wasn’t very far for them to walk to the forest room, but it was still filled with an awkward silence between them, both of them wanting to wait until they were properly alone before they said what they had to say. 

“You wanted to talk,” Clayton prompted as soon as they were inside, shutting the door behind them. He wasn’t sure what to say seeing as he had wanted Romy to be the one to approach him. 

“Yeah,” Romy said, unsure just how to put it into words. Feeling rather rebellious and wanting to do something that was a little out of character for her, Romy decided to take the chance and went forward and kissed him. 

Clay moaned into the kiss, instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist. He hadn’t been expecting it and so it took him a few moments for his brain to really register what was happening. However, once it did he reluctantly pulled back, though keeping one arm around her to keep her from moving too far away. 

“Merlin, I missed you,” Romy said, smiling up at him. She still didn’t quite know what to say, but already she felt better from just one kiss. 

“I missed you too, but this doesn’t just fix everything, Romy,” Clay said sadly, wishing it really could just be that simple. He loved her with all his heart but that wasn’t enough anymore. 

“I know,” Romy said with a sigh, resting her forehead against his chest. “Hogsmeade weekend, on Saturday, we’ll tell him. It’ll be easier because we’ll be in public.”

“Your Dad?” Clay asked with bemusement, scarcely daring to believe that that was really what Romy meant. “Tell your Dad? About us?”

Romy looked up at him once more and nodded firmly. “Yes, tell my Dad about us. I don’t ever want you to think I don’t take us seriously, or to doubt that I love you,” she told him, tightening her arms around his waist. 

“You’re not ashamed of me?” Clay asked, needing to be sure. “You really are okay with your parents knowing about us?”

“My mother already knows,” Romy told him, “and I have never been ashamed of you; embarrassed by your ridiculousness, yes, but never ashamed of you or what we have. I was just trying to protect you from him, that’s all, I promise.”

“I don’t need protecting,” Clayton said, dragging her into him and holding her close. “I’m the one who is meant to be protecting you.” 

“Then let’s make a deal,” Romy said, snuggling into her mate and inhaling his scent, “let’s protect each other.” 

Agreeing to that went against everything that Clayton thought was right. He was the dominant and therefore he was the one who was meant to protect his submissive mate. However, he knew that Romy was not a timid little submissive and could take care of herself for the most part. That was the only reason he would consider agreeing. 

With a sigh, Clayton nodded his head. “Fine,” he said, “we protect each other. I love you Romy and I never want to lose you.” 

FGHP

With Luna taking Astoria off to complete their homework and Theo deciding to go to the library, Harry and Draco were left to walk back to the common room alone. Harry was just glad that Robin was nowhere to be seen and that Romy and Clay were sorting out their problems. 

“I’m glad we’ve had a chance to talk actually,” Harry said, thinking that Draco was going to appreciate what it was that he had to tell him. 

“Well I hope it’s good news, I could do with some right now,” Draco said with a sigh. He was thrilled to have Harry back at Hogwarts, he was hoping that he was going to be able to contain Robin a little. The idiotic girl was flirting with everyone, including him, and he was finding it rather sickening. He did wonder why she wasn’t sleeping wherever the others were. 

“It’s exceptionally good news,” Harry said with a smile, “I managed to talk to my Beta wolf, who specialises in magical objects, and he thinks that he might have a few suggestions for the cabinet.” 

“Wow,” Draco said, feeling rather relieved that all the work that he had put into repairing the damn thing wasn’t for nothing. He needed to feel secure in the knowledge that his mother and little brother had a way out if they needed to use it. “Can you tell me or write them down for me? I have to try them!” 

“Here,” Harry said, digging in his bag for the notes that Jenson had given him, and handing them over. “I have these for you, but if none of these work then he might have to come and have a look at it himself, which I am sure that he would more than happily do.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said gratefully as he flicked through the pieces of paper that Harry had given him. He noticed that the notes looked rather specific to the cabinet that he had been working on and it did have him wondering just how much this Beta wolf might just know, though he wasn’t going to question it while the man was being so helpful.

The two of them had reached the Slytherin common room and, as they went to sit down in front of the fire, Harry noticed Daphne getting up, actively avoiding looking in their direction before heading for her dormitory. Draco was too wrapped up in the notes to notice. 

“Why don’t you pull your head out of those papers for a bit,” Harry said teasingly. “We could actually enjoy my first night back and maybe play some pool,” he suggested, wanting something to distract him from being away from Niko, Fen and the rest of the pack. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this information,” Draco protested, though he did slip his notes into the front of his Transfigurations textbook for safe keeping, thinking that he could do with a rest from being so stressed just for tonight.

“It’ll wait,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, glad that Draco wasn’t going to rush off and try to fix the cabinet right away. “In the meantime, perhaps you should ask Tracey to join us; she looks like she might be interested in handling some balls, specifically yours, if I’m not mistaken.”

Draco gave him a confused look for a moment before glancing around the room. He spotted where Tracy was sitting with Millicent, indeed watching him over the top of the book she was pretending to read; the looks she was giving him were anything but subtle and he had to wonder how he hadn’t noticed it before.   
FGHP 

After numerous rousing games of pool, Clay and Romy still hadn’t shown up in the Slytherin common room. Unfortunately, Robin had and the idiotic girl had stripped down to bare essentials right there in the common room, stretching out in front of the fire. Harry was not in the mood to attempt to protect her dignity and decided to leave her to it, not wanting the headache of dealing with her. 

He was, however, already pushing his luck with the curfew and he really didn’t want to risk detention. So, bidding farewell to Draco and giving a disparaging look to Robin, Harry grabbed his bag and headed for the exit. He thought that Romy and Clayton had probably had enough time to sort out their differences and reacquaint themselves. 

Halfway to their forest room, Harry was surprised to bump into Seamus, the poor guy looking a little lost. “You okay?” Harry asked, concerned for his fellow pack brother. There was no doubt that Seamus was one of them, he could smell it on him. 

“Yeah,” Seamus said, feeling a little embarrassed. “I wanted to join you… if that’s alright, I mean, Romy and Clay said I could, I don’t mind if I can’t but… I just… I can’t find the classroom.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile, he found Seamus’ nervousness endearing and a little sweet. “Seamus, you’re one of us now, you’re more than welcome to join us; you’re family. Come on, I’ll show you the way,” he added, pointing in the direction that they needed to go. 

“Is everything okay? The others they said something had happened with your son?” Seamus asked, hoping against hope that things were alright now. He was surprised that he cared so much about people that he hadn’t met yet. 

“Niko is back with the pack in the territory,” Harry said happily. “It was a rough night without him but we have him back now.” 

“I just can’t believe you have a son,” Seamus said, wanting to get a better understanding of the pack that he was joining. It was something that he was seriously considering, after all he didn’t have any other options anymore. Harry was a decent guy and had never done any wrong to him, it seemed like a pretty safe bet. 

“We adopted him,” Harry said, trying to think of the best way to explain it to Seamus, it was a complicated thing to explain. “You know how uncertain things are with Voldemort,” he began, thinking that putting the blame where it belonged. “He has a pack of werewolves shadowing us, living on the edge of our territory but luckily they can’t get in. Niko was bitten after his parents were killed by deatheaters, he ended up with them but we rescued him.” 

“How old is he?” Seamus asked, “if you don’t mind me asking.” 

Harry smiled. “I don’t mind,” he said, glad that Seamus was taking an interest in their family. “He’s ten, so he’ll be coming to Hogwarts next September.” 

“It sounds like you have your hands full being the Alpha’s mate,” Seamus said as they walked, “especially with that Robin girl now too.” 

“Ah yes, well, she certainly makes an impression,” Harry said with a frown. It had only been a day and Robin was already well known. It wouldn’t take long for her behaviour to be infamous all throughout the school. 

 

“I don’t know if you heard,” Seamus said nervously, “but my parents, they disowned me,” he admitted. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, feeling genuinely sympathy for what Seamus was having to go through and all because he had been bitten in a stupid accident. 

“My girlfriend, my house mates and now my parents,” Seamus said with a sigh, feeling a little sorry for himself. “If it hadn’t been for you guys and Cedric, I’m not sure I would have got through all of this.” 

“Cedric?” Harry asked curiously, not having thought about the head boy in a long while. It was strange that he hadn’t heard from him for such an extended period, Cedric was usually rather persistent in his flattery and attempts to get Harry to notice him. It made Harry wonder what the head boy was up to. 

“Yeah, he’s actually been nice to me,” Seamus said, “though he does ask about you an awful lot.” 

“Yeah…” Harry said with a wry smile. “He is a bit… obsessed. I have no idea why really, and he seems like a good guy for the most part, but it got a little creepy for a while there.”

“Couldn’t you just tell him you were mated to Greyback, wouldn’t that scare him off pretty quick?” Seamus suggested, and that made Harry laugh.

“Oh he already knows that, he even met Fen one Hogsmeade weekend,” Harry told him. “Even that wasn’t enough to make him back off.”

Seamus whistled. “That really is obsessed,” he said with amusement, and the two of them shared a look before both laughing again. 

The two of them were still chuckling when Harry opened the door to the forest room and lead them inside. However, they both stopped when they caught sight of their pack siblings. Clay was down to just his boxers, and it was only the fact that he was basically lying on top on Romy that protected her modesty, given she seemed to be topless, though still in her pleated school skirt.

“This is totally exactly what it looks like,” Clay said with a crooked grin when he realised that Harry and Seamus were standing, staring at the pair of them in amusement. 

“Hush, you,” Romy said, hitting Clay on the arm. “Pass me some clothes. And you,” she added, turning to look at Harry who was grinning in amusement, “wipe that look off your face.” 

“So didn’t need to see this,” Seamus said, waving his hand generally in Clay and Romy’s direction, and yet he still found himself watching the pair almost curiously. 

“Seamus, turn around while Romy makes herself decent,” Harry instructed, and the Irishman did as he was told. “Guess this is you two getting some payback on me for mine and the Alpha’s extra-curricular activities.” 

“Do I want to know?” Seamus asked from where he was now stood facing the wall while Romy and Clay got dressed. 

“Probably not,” Harry said with a laugh, “but I’m sure you’ll have first-hand experience soon enough.” 

“Something to look forward to then,” Seamus said, looking sideways to grin at Harry, and was pleased to see him laugh at that; he could hear Clay and Romy chuckling too and he was surprised to find that he felt at home and completely at ease with these three.

FGHP

Draco had enjoyed playing pool with Harry and Tracey the evening before, he had even played a few rounds with Tracey after Harry had left, but he had headed to bed relatively early so that he could drag himself out of bed several hours before breakfast would commence. The notes that Harry had given him were just too important for him to ignore them any longer and he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything all day if he didn’t at least try some of them.

This was why Draco found himself in the room of requirement at half past six in the morning. He had tried the first few suggestions already but, much to his frustration, none of them had helped. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at the stubborn cabinet before going back to the notes again and starting to read the next set of instructions.

He was already feeling that bubble of hope that the notes had given him starting to deflate but none the less he cast the spells that the instructions detailed, taking his time to make sure he followed each step precisely. However, it seemed that luck was not on his side.

“Why?!” he exclaimed in frustration, leaning his head against the side of the cabinet. He had gone through all the notes, many of the suggestions twice over, and still it wouldn’t cooperate. “Why won’t you just work?”

In the heat of the moment, furious at himself for not being able to figure it out, Draco grabbed the nearest thing to him, a rickety old chair, and threw it at the cabinet. The force was enough to dislodge some of the things that had precariously been placed on top. Sighing in defeat, Draco went to pick them up. 

First he replaced the pile of books that had fallen before reaching for the tiara; it was a hideous looking thing but old. It reminded him a lot of the family heirlooms all over Malfoy Manor in that way. Realising that he needed to grab breakfast before classes started for the day, he put the tiara back on top of the cabinet and grabbed his bag. He would come back tonight when he had more time and go over the notes again. 

He was able to sneak out of the room of requirement easily enough as no one else was around but as he made his way to the Grand Staircase he joined the crowds of other students that were running a little late heading down to breakfast. 

Once he reached the Great Hall, he headed straight over to the Slytherin table, where Theo was sat with Harry, Romy, Clay and Seamus. He could see Pansy, Daphne and Tracey gossiping together a little further down the table, but decided to ignore them for the time being; he had very little patience for gossiping girls. 

“I see you two have worked things out,” Draco said to Clay and Romy, as he took a seat next to Harry. It was obvious that the young couple were back together from how close they were sitting. It was quite a contrast from how they had been with each other the day before.

“They gave Seamus and me quite a show last night,” Harry said with a teasing grin, laughing harder when Romy leaned over the table to clip him around the ear. “So where were you this morning?” he asked Draco. “Theo said you weren’t in the dorm.”

“Trying out some of those suggestions you had,” Draco told him, cryptically enough that those around them wouldn’t be able to work out what he was talking about. “It’s looking like I might need to take you up on the offer of extra help though,” he added.

“What are you two up to?” Clay asked curiously, looking between the pair of them suspiciously. 

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Harry promised, glancing at Draco, who nodded his agreement. “And I will write to our Beta, and see what we can do about getting him to come have a look,” he told the blond.

“At least they’re talking to Jenson about it,” Romy said, trying to sooth an anxious Clayton, who was looking between Harry and Draco somewhat unhappily.

“It’s really nothing to worry about, Clay, I promise,” Harry said, reaching across the table to put his hand on Clay’s arm. “And I really will explain, but just not here.”

Clay hummed sceptically and frowned at his pack brother, but nodded his agreement; they were in a very public place and so he could understand that some things required a little more privacy. “I’m going to hold you to that,” he told his best friend and Harry just smiled at him, as they all went back to their breakfasts.

FGHP

Robin was already bored of her classes. She had been home schooled most of her life and had already covered a lot of what the teachers were trying to teach and she had better things to do than sit around being bored. 

Having decided that the practice of a shared bathroom was vile and refusing to wash while there were others in her presence, Robin had decided to make use of her lesson time by going and making herself even more beautiful than she already was. She did always like a challenge.

Smiling at the prospect of having the bathroom all to herself, Robin headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room, holding her head high and ignoring the few other students who were cluttering up the corridors. However, she didn’t get far before she rounded a corner and spotted the one person she really didn’t want to see.

“I am completely caught up with the work already,” Harry was assuring Professor McGonagall. “I knew it all anyway, as my Dad had taught me most of it.”

“Severus was always very intellectual,” McGonagall said almost fondly. “Very well, Mr Prince, I am glad to hear that you are keeping up with the workload. And if you really are interested in that extra credit then come and speak to me later this week.”

Robin stayed where she was, near the corner she had just turned and watched the two of them talking, her eyes narrowed angrily at Harry. She didn’t understand why so many people seemed to like him, couldn’t they see what a scrawny little freak he was. Unfortunately, though, despite her keeping quiet enough not to be noticed, Harry registered her presence anyway, turning to look at her, the Professor turning her way as well a moment later.

“Miss Page,” McGonagall’s stern voice said, carrying down the corridor, even as the two of them started heading towards her. “I believe that Madam Umbridge has already spoken to you regarding the suitability of such clothing.”

“Like I am going to take fashion advice from someone who looks like a giant pink Piggmy Puff… only less cute,” Robin added with a sneer. “Besides, it would be rude to deprive the boys their one chance to look at an actually good looking girl, rather than all the riff-raff around here.”

“That’s quite enough, Miss Page!” Minerva said outraged. She had been a Professor for a good many years, however, she had not once come across a young lady who held quite such a disregard for the school's uniform policy. 

“She just can’t help herself, Professor,” Harry said, scowling at Robin. “She clearly thinks so little of herself that the only way she can get any attention is by flashing every inch of skin she has.”

“That is not helping, Mr Prince,” Minerva said with annoyed exasperation. She found herself warming to Harry, he was an intelligent boy with a lot of potential, however he did have a tendency to act before he had thought things through and she really did not want to find herself having to separate the two werewolves if they started fighting in the corridors. 

“He’s just jealous because his mate is going to leave him for me!” Robin declared loudly. She knew that Fenrir had this weird emotional attachment to Harry but it was only a matter of time before the Alpha saw that she was a better choice.

“You’re delusional!” Harry exclaimed, with disbelief. “He loves me, and he would certainly never leave me for a whore like you.”

“Mr Prince!” McGonagall exclaimed. “Stop this at once, the both of you.” However, it was clear that neither of the submissives were listening to her at all any more. She might have come to like Harry but she was a little fearful of his more animalistic side. Though Robin was even more unpredictable and the two seemed to seriously dislike one another. 

“Has he ever told you that he loves you?” Robin asked smugly. However, the expression fell from her face as Harry lunged at her, knocking her to the floor.

“We’ve been through more than you can even imagine,” Harry told her angrily, as she tried to push him off. “You won’t take him from me!”

“Want to bet?” Robin retorted, grabbing at Harry’s wrist when he took a swing at her, only to yell in surprise as he slapped her with his other hand. “I’m a better submissive. I can give him pups,” she cried out, releasing her hold on his hand and pulling his hair instead. “I’m not broken like you.”

Harry grabbed her wrist, twisting it, smirking smugly as she released her hold on his hair with a cry of pain. “I’m not broken, you little whore,” he all but hissed at her as he twisted her arm, pinning it to the floor and used his free hand to land a blow to her ribs. “And none of that matters, I have his mating mark and he has mine.”

Robin gave a cry of rage as she failed to get herself out from underneath Harry, who was managing to land several more blows. “It won’t matter after I kill you,” Robin said, actually laughing at him. She knew that the only way to break the mating marks was either to break that bond by getting the submissive to cheat, though that didn't seem likely, or for one of the pair to die. Killing Harry seemed to be the easier option. Even if she could bed Fenrir the mating mark wouldn't be severed, it worked differently for dominants than it did for submissives. 

Harry bared his teeth and growled at her, snatching her hand in his own as she tried to punch him. “Ask Clay what happens to those who hit me,” Harry warned, “and Fenrir doesn't like or trust you half as much as he does Clay. Not to mention you aren't his best friend's son. Do you really want to find out which limb he would rip off first?"

“Enough!” McGonagall shouted over Robin’s cry of rage and the Professor shot a stunning spell at the blond girl before she could attack again. Minerva was just thankful that Harry didn’t seem interested in continuing to attack Robin now that the girl was unconscious; given who Harry was supposedly mated to, she didn’t really want to be casting spells on him unless she really had to.

“Bitch,” Harry spat out, as he stumbled backwards and off of Robin, wiping the blood off his bottom lip with the back of his hand. He knew he should probably feel bad about beating on one of his pack siblings but she had more than had it coming. 

“Enough,” Minerva said with a tired sigh, sometimes she really did feel too old for this job. “Take yourself to the hospital wing, Mr Prince, I will follow with Miss Page.” 

“Are you going to be contacting the pack about this?” Harry asked worriedly. Harry felt that Fenrir had enough to worry about as it was and really didn’t need to be stressing over this as well. 

“I have no choice,” Minerva said as she levitated the unconscious girl, motioning for Harry to start walking. “A letter will be sent via owl, it will probably arrive tomorrow.” Normally the Professor wouldn’t have gone into so much detail, however, she knew that Harry and the rest of the werewolves had their ways of communicating with their pack that were not strictly in line with the school rules. 

Harry very quickly caught on that she was giving him the chance to explain himself and assure Fenrir that he was alright before the letter arrived and he was more than grateful for that opportunity. “Thank you, Professor,” Harry said to her, really starting to like the transfiguration teacher. 

FGHP

Clayton was the first to be pulled out of class; Minerva came to fetch him after she had delivered Harry and Robin to the hospital wing. He had quickly gone to get Romy, though Seamus was hot on his heels, feeling that it was part of who he was now. The three of them reached the hospital wing in record time, and Robin hadn’t even regained consciousness. 

“Harry,” Romy said with relief when she saw that he was sat up and smiling. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

“Robin shooting her mouth off,” Harry said as Romy flung her arms around him, “I couldn’t help myself, I needed to take her down a peg or two. Romy, I’m honestly okay,” he added as she released him. 

“Least it was Robin and not someone who isn’t pack,” Clayton said with a sigh. He had been worried that he would be blamed for not protecting Harry again, he hated that he had failed in doing this so many times. However, knowing that this was Robin’s doing made him feel so much better, she was meant to protect Harry too which meant Fenrir was going to tear her a new one. 

“Yeah,” Harry said with a sigh, “they’re going to send a letter home. You guys need to talk to Fen before it reaches them. We don’t want him storming the castle if we can help it.” 

“I’ll go and talk to Remus,” Romy said, understanding why Harry needed to keep control of the situation. 

“I’ll go with you,” Clay said, fearing what he might do or say to Robin if he remained here in the Hospital Wing. Also he didn’t want to let Romy wander off on her own, he didn’t want to let her out of his sight. 

“No,” Romy said at once, “I would feel better if you stayed with Harry. I’ll take Seamus with me, it might do him good to see how things work now he’s one of us,” she said with a smile to Seamus who looked a little nervous about the prospect. 

“I’ll stay with her,” Seamus promised Clay, knowing already just how protective Clay was of his pack siblings. “Seriously, you stay and take care of Harry,” he added when Clay continued to look unsure.

Romy moved over to her boyfriend, encouraging him to look at her. “Given what just happened with Robin and Harry, Fenrir would want you to stay with Harry now,” she pointed out and at last Clay nodded his agreement, leaning down to press a kiss to Romy’s lips.

“Stay safe, and stick with Seamus,” he told her firmly and she nodded her agreement. “Come and find us here or in our room when you get back.”

“Of course,” Romy agreed, grabbing hold of Seamus’ hand and all but dragging him from the room as they hurried off to find Remus. She had Defence Against the Dark Arts with him next lesson anyway, and was just hoping that he had a free period before that, and would be in his office. If not, she just hoped they could grab him for a minute between classes.

As she had half expected, there was no answer when she knocked on his office and so they headed to his classroom instead. Sure enough, they could hear him giving a lesson inside. 

“What now?” Seamus asked, as they waited in the corridor just outside the room. Romy cast a spell to work out the time before answering. 

“Class finishes in less than five minutes anyway,” Romy told him, we will just have to wait until then. She didn’t think that interrupting one of his lessons was the best way to get Remus to agree to take a message to Fenrir.

Seamus nodded his head in agreement and leaned against the wall while they waited. Sure enough, a few minutes later the bell sounded out and what looked to be first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started pouring out of the classroom. Romy waited for most of them to have left before heading into the room, Seamus just behind her.

“Miss Howard,” Remus said with a smile, as he looked up from his desk and spotted her. “A very prompt arrival for class.” Though he looked a little puzzled to see Seamus with her. “Mr Finnegan. Is everything alright?” he asked, moving around his desk.

“Harry and Robin got into a fight,” Romy explained. “McGonagall is going to write to the pack, so we really need you to take a message to Fenrir explaining, before the Alpha gets that letter and decides to come and deal with Robin himself.”

“I see,” Remus said, clearly not at all pleased to hear that Harry had been fighting. “And what exactly would you like me to tell him?” he asked, not at all sure that he really wanted to be the one to tell Fenrir that Harry had been in a fight. Though doing this errand had its plus points; he would get to see Tessie, who had been on his mind a lot since the full moon. 

“Just that Robin was being mouthy and Harry put her in her place,” Romy told him. “Oh, and that they are both fine now. You might also want to remind him that it is a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday, and that he can see Harry then.”

“Greyback’s going to be there?” Seamus asked, suddenly looking rather alarmed. He had got it into his head that he had until the next full moon to get used to the idea of meeting the infamous werewolf, but now it sounded like he actually had more like two days. 

“Of course,” Romy said, turning to him with a grin. “Fenrir won't miss any chance to see Harry. But don’t worry, it’ll be fine, you’ll see. Harry has Fenrir completely wrapped around his finger.”

“Clay said that too,” Seamus said with an amused smile, trying to imagine tiny little Harry having such control over such a supposedly dangerous man.

“Yes but they seem to lack all control when within touching distance of one another,” Remus said with a frown. “I will go and tell him this evening, while dinner is going on, I shouldn’t be missed then.” 

“Thank you,” Romy said with a relieved sigh. She didn’t think that Remus would refuse but she felt better knowing that he was going to go and update the pack about everything that was going on. 

“And where do you think you are going, Miss Howard?” Remus asked sternly, when Romy turned to leave. “You have Defence next, and I will not have you skipping classes,” he said firmly, directing her to her usual seat. “I don’t think your parents will be too happy if I tell them.” 

“I’ll speak to Clay,” Seamus promised with a small smile before Romy had a chance to protest. “And then I will go to Herbology,” he added, when Remus’ stern disapproving gaze turned to him.

“Good,” Remus said with an approving nod. “And try to get Harry and Clayton to go with you,” he added with a wry smile, “I don’t think either of them need more time unsupervised than absolutely necessary.”

“Of course, sir,” Seamus said, chuckling a little as he left the room to head back to the Medical Wing to find Harry and Clay.

FGHP

Micha was talking at a hundred words a minute and Tessie found his excitement about his job rather endearing. He had gone to The Blue Moon for training the evening before and was now telling her in great detail about all the things that Jenna had taught him. 

Tessie would have loved to say that she was listening fully and taking in every word, however, she was partially keeping an eye on Jaylon, who was reading by the fire. Lukas had brought a few things for him to read as he was starting to get bored just being in the territory without anyone else his age. Another part of Tessie’s mind was occupied with thoughts of Remus and when she would get the opportunity to see him again. She felt safe when he was around, it was something that he ignited in her. 

“Micha, please be a dear and go and check on Damon and Jenson,” Callie said, needing for the excitable submissive to step away from the fire, he had almost stepped backwards into it twice already and she needed to start preparing the tea. She thought sending him off to the two dominants near the edge of the clearing would probably be best for everyone.

“Sure,” Micha said happily, bounding off towards his mate without a hesitation. He was really in the mood for cuddles, though he knew that with Fenrir out of the clearing they couldn’t disappear off anywhere and would have to keep the cuddling strictly PG rated. 

“Thank you,” Tessie said with a chuckle, moving to help Callie start sort the tea. “I honestly wasn’t following half of what he was saying but I didn’t want to rain on his parade, he’s always so cheerful.”

“He wasn’t always,” Callie said wistfully, glad that they were past those days. She looked over to where Micha had thrown himself into Damon’s arms and smiled, watching as Jenson looked away awkwardly as they began kissing. “He has come so far, a lot of us have and that includes you.”

“Doesn’t feel like it sometimes,” Tessie said, wincing as she rolled her shoulder. It was so frustrating that it didn’t seem to be improving at all anymore; she was coming to the conclusion that she was never going to fully recover.

“I know but, trust me, you have,” Callie said giving her a sweet, reassuring smile. “You are happier, aren’t you? And you feel safe here?”

“I am, and I really do,” Tessie said earnestly. Even with the strays on their border, she trusted the pack to keep her safe. She was even hopeful that her cousin might be joining them soon if Fenrir’s conversation with Aiden went well. She assumed that it would be fine because otherwise Fenrir wouldn’t have taken little Niko along with him. 

Callie and Tessie fell into a comfortable silence as they prepared and cooked the dinner, both thinking about just how far their pack had come in the time that they had been together fully but both of them knowing just how much further they had to go too. 

The pack were halfway through eating, the Alpha and Niko still not having returned from the meeting with Aiden, when a loud crack, coming from the direction of the apparition point, caught the attention of every pack member. Jenson and Damon were instantly on their feet, food placed to one side, both of them ready to protect their pack if it was needed of them. 

“Stay here,” Jenson instructed them all as he headed off to investigate. Damon and Micha, who had been attempting a more intimate dinner a little further away from the others, gravitated back towards the fire where the rest of the pack were sitting, sharing worried glances as they all waited tensely to find out who it was.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Jenson returned to the clearing with Remus following in his wake. Tessie even managed a smile at the sight of him, an instinctive reaction that she just couldn’t help. Jaylon, who had been sitting next to her, had gone from tense to relaxed extremely quickly too when he saw that it was Remus and not a stranger coming into their territory. 

“Would you like something to eat, Remus?” Callie asked. “We’ve put some aside for Fenrir, Niko and Lukas but there is plenty if you want to eat.” 

“No, no,” Remus said gratefully, “I will eat when I get back to the castle, I only came to pass on a message to Fenrir from Harry.” 

“Uh oh,” Micha said with a small smile, “what’s happened this time?” 

“There was a slight altercation but I should really tell the Alpha first. Where is he?” Remus asked, looking around as if the giant, imposing man would suddenly just appear from the shadows. 

“He’s gone to meet with another wolf,” Jenson said, “I can take the message in his absence.” He didn’t like the sound of the fact that there had been another altercation at the school. Fenrir likely wasn’t going to be pleased about it either, not when it involved Harry. 

Remus sighed, realising that if he wanted to get back to the school and get his marking done then he was going to have to tell Jenson; he couldn’t hang around waiting for Fenrir to return. “From what Romy told me, Harry and Robin got into an altercation with one another. Neither are seriously hurt, though Robin did try and cause some damage. She was stunned and both she and Harry were taken to the hospital wing to be checked over. They are both fine, but Harry didn’t want Fenrir to worry as a letter about the incident is being sent here.” 

“At least Harry had the sense to have Remus come and tell us,” Damon said with a sigh, not liking that going to Hogwarts had not settled Robin down in the slightest. “I take it Robin has not settled in well at school?” 

“No,” Remus said with a shake of his head as he gravitated over towards where Tessie and Jaylon were sitting, to take a seat beside them. “She has had a number of issues with her uniform, she has altered it to the point of being indecent, and has already received several detentions for it, as well as her language.” 

“Fenrir isn’t going to like that she’s fighting with Harry,” Jenson said, feeling rather exasperated about the newest pack member. “He’ll certainly have something to say about it on the next full moon.” 

“It’ll be this coming weekend when you’ll see them next,” Remus informed them, “Harry also wanted me to let you know that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. He didn’t think that Fenrir would want to miss the opportunity.”

“I imagine most of us will be going,” Jenson said, wondering if he could convince Callie to remain behind with him. He didn’t think that travelling was going to be good for her or the baby, even with Harry’s potion easing off some of the more severe symptoms. 

“Hogsmeade?” Jaylon asked quietly to Tessie, “as in the village?” 

“Yes,” Tessie said with a nod, “would you like to go too?” she asked gently. 

Jaylon bit nervously on his lip as he thought about that question for a moment. “Yes,” he said finally, “if it’s okay with you and the Alpha,” he added very quickly, “only… I think it might be my birthday this weekend.” 

“Then you have to go,” Micha said excitedly, “we’ll have so much fun. There are so many shops and things to look at, and Harry, Clay and Romy will be there, and you could see the castle, which is really pretty. And I bet we could get ice cream!”

Jaylon still looked a little worried, and glanced to Tessie and then Remus, who were both smiling at him encouragingly. He knew that they wouldn’t make him go if he really didn’t want to, but Micha did make it sound exciting. It had been a really long time since he had been able to do anything for his birthday, so he thought it would be nice to have a day out with the pack. 

“Then we will check with the Alpha when he gets back,” Damon promised. They were all amazed with the progress that Jaylon was making lately, and anything they could do to encourage that seemed like a good idea to him. 

“Do you think that we sent Robin to school too soon?” Jenson asked, settling himself back next to Callie, snuggling into her as close as possible. 

“It’s possible,” Remus said with a sigh. He had been wondering the same thing, though he knew that Fenrir wasn’t going to change his mind about having her there without a very good reason. “She doesn’t seem to be mature enough to handle some of the situations that she’s having to deal with.” 

“What year has she gone into?” Callie asked curiously. 

“The year above Harry,” Remus said, hoping that the rest of the pack might have some thoughts or insight about how to better deal with the troublesome girl before she landed herself in some more serious trouble. 

“Well we can’t bring her back here,” Micha said adamantly, “I don’t want to have to look at her and hear her spout her vile opinions every day.” 

“Micha,” Damon warned. He didn’t want to hear his submissive speaking badly about anyone else in their pack, even if he did agree with him. 

“I’ll keep a close eye on her,” Remus said, “though there isn’t much that I can do most of the time. I have classes and other things to do. I’m sure Fenrir would prefer me keeping an eye on Harry than Robin.” 

“I sure you’re right,” Callie agree with a soft sighing knowing there really wasn’t much they could do about the situation. “We can only hope that this behaviour might help Fenrir to see that her presence at Hogwarts is more hindrance than help.”

“It’s going to have to be something a lot more serious than a small altercation to make him see that,” Damon said with a wry smile. He loved his best friend and Alpha, but there was no reasoning with the man half the time, more than half the time if he was honest with himself.

“Let’s just hope that that it doesn't’ come to that,” Jenson said with a scowl, not wanting to think about what Robin might do. Harry might be able to handle himself against Robin in a fair fight, but he had a horrible feeling she wasn’t the type to fight fair. Around him most of the pack was nodding in agreement and looking just as concerned.

FGHP

“Stay inside our wards,” Fenrir told Niko as they headed through the forest towards where they were going to meet Aiden. He had brought his son with him because he was not ready to let Niko out of his sight but he needed to know that the ten year old was going to stay safe.

“‘K, Dad,” Niko said as he bounded off ahead towards the edge of their territory, though he would stop every minute or so, glancing back to make sure he could still see Fenrir. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the spot they were heading for, and when they did, Aiden was already there waiting just on the far side of the wards. The young man was leaning against the tree, and Fenrir inhaled deeply, checking for the scents of others but it seemed that Aiden really was there alone.

“Still don’t trust me, Greyback?” Aiden asked with a sigh, spotting Niko and smiling, happy to see the little boy. He was going to have to let Dean know that Niko was doing well and apparently in favour with Greyback. 

“You can trust him, Dad,” Niko said, looking up at the Alpha, “he was really nice to me when I was with them. He protected me from the rest of them.” 

“Dad…?” Aiden said, pushing off the tree and approaching them, stopping when he felt the tingle of the wards against his skin.

“Yeah, I have a Mum and Dad now!” Niko said excitedly, grabbing hold of the side of Fenrir’s coat and grinning up at the huge man. “Alpha and Harry adopted me properly, and now not even the Ministry meanies can take me away.”

“That’s great, kid,” Aiden said earnestly, really glad that Niko was safe and happy; though he couldn’t deny the small stab of disappointment that Niko wouldn’t be his and Dean’s, that the ten year old had found another family, not that he would spoil things for Niko by saying as much. “And Tessie, is she okay?” he asked, looking to Fenrir.

The Alpha just nodded his head once, glad that Aiden seemed to have compassion for others that he cared about. It was a good start in building trust with the Alpha, caring about others. Aiden certainly didn’t appear to be like any of the other strays. 

“Do you have anything useful to tell me?” Fenrir demanded, not wanting to waste too much time here when he had the rest of his pack to take care of. 

“Yes,” Aiden said quickly, understanding Fenrir’s impatience. “When your wards came down one of the others, Russ, he came into your territory, he was still inside of the territory when you put the wards back up. He’s able to cross through the wards now without setting off alarms.” 

“He the only one?” Fenrir asked, not caring too much about one stray. 

“Yes,” Aiden confirmed. Glad that he could be of use to Fenrir, wanting to prove his worth and earn a place in the pack. “One of the others, Terrell, he tried to get through but your wards knocked him out cold, took hours for him to come around. Gave him one hell of a headache for a day or so too.”

“One we can handle,” Fenrir said dismissively. He was not concerned about one stray; as long as it wasn’t Gideon, he could cope. 

“Don’t underestimate them,” Aiden said, looking concerned by the Alpha’s attitude. “Most of them are psychopaths of one kind or another.”

“I know what they are and I know what they are capable of,” Fenrir snapped, not willing to be told just how dangerous these men were when he had seen what they had done to his precious submissive mate, when he had seen the result of what they had done to Romy. He would never take for granted that these were dangerous werewolves but he was confident that one of them he would be able to handle. “He won’t be stupid enough to attack us.”

Aiden hesitated; he wanted to argue the point with Fenrir, he wanted to make him see that it was a bad idea to just assume they could handle Russ, but he didn’t want to piss off the Alpha wolf. He needed to stay on Fenrir’s good side if he was going to get the man to let him and Dean join the Greyback pack.

“Just… be careful,” Aiden said, glancing towards Niko for a second before looking back to Fenrir. “You have people I care about in your pack and I’m trusting you to keep them safe and helping you despite what risks it poses to me and my… my mate.”  

“You should worry more for proving yourself than anything else,” Fenrir said with a low growl of warning, getting rather tired of Aiden already. “I will take care of my pack, which doesn’t include you until you can prove yourself to be of some use!” 

“Maybe I can help,” Aiden said. Fenrir looked sceptical, but waited for Aiden to explain himself. “What if I could bring just a few of them here, to the edge of the wards. Bring them to you, so you kill them off.”

“A trap,” Niko said, nodding his head eagerly. He had no doubt that his Dad could take care of whoever it was that Aiden brought there. 

“I will discuss it with my Beta,” Fenrir said, not willing to agree to anything without thinking it through properly. He wouldn’t put his pack at risk for anything and if this did backfire then he wanted the rest of the pack prepared to handle it. He would also want the pups, including his mate, to be at school, then the only pup he would have to concern himself with was Niko. 

“Okay… it’s just…” Aiden said nervously, really not wanting to anger the Alpha wolf. “Gideon’s away tomorrow, a meeting with you-know-who, and I was thinking it might be good opportunity.”

Fenrir scowled at him, not sure what to think. The idea of killing off a few of the strays definitely appealed and he had to admit that Aiden was right, doing it while Gideon was away would be a good idea, but he still didn’t trust Aiden completely. On the other hand, they had the advantage of their powerful new wards; they could just stay behind them if Aiden tried to double cross them.

“Fine,” the Alpha bit out. “here, tomorrow,” he agreed and Aiden all but sighed with relief, knowing this was his chance to show that he and Dean were serious about turning on Gideon’s wolves. 

“I’ll try to bring three or four,” Aiden promised, already forming a plan in his head about who to bring. This was a great chance to cull a few of the more dangerous members but they had to be careful not to make Gideon too suspicious.

Fenrir grunted in agreement as he turned to leave without another word, his hand on the back of Niko’s shoulders to make sure his son was with him. The ten year old turned to wave at Aiden as they left, but neither of them spoke as they made their way back towards the clearing.

It was getting quite late by the time they got back and night was very much falling and so the pack were gathered around the fire. Fenrir could tell that something had happened while he had been gone, though Niko seemed thankfully oblivious as he hurried over to Tessie and started telling her all about the meeting with Aiden. 

“Jenson,” Fenrir barked out, and the Beta turned to look at him. The Alpha gestured off to the side of the clearing and Jenson pressed a kiss to Callie’s cheek before getting to his feet and following Fenrir towards the treeline. 

“Fenrir,” Jenson said, waiting for the Alpha to explain what was going on. He knew that he would have to tell him about the message that Remus had brought but he would let Fenrir go first.

“Aiden’s bringing strays to our border tomorrow, for us to kill,” Fenrir told him bluntly. “We need to prepare.”

Jenson just stared at Fenrir for a moment, trying to let that sink in. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that; there were many reasons he wasn’t sure it was a great idea, but it was clear that Fenrir had made up his mind and, if it was happening tomorrow, then there would be no way to get in touch with Aiden and stop it now anyway.

“You’ll stay with the pack,” Fenrir instructed, not willing to leave the submissives and pups unguarded, even within the wards. “Damon and Lukas will be with me.”

Jenson nodded his head. Part of him wanted to be there with Fenrir and the others, but a bigger part of him was glad that he wasn’t going to have to leave Callie. He trusted that Fenrir could handle whoever it was that Aiden brought. 

“Remus was here while you were gone,” Jenson said, knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer. “He had to get back to Hogwarts but brought a message from Harry. Harry and Robin had a bit of a fight; they’re both fine,” he added quickly when Fenrir snarled.

“Harry can handle her,” Fenrir told him confidently. He was angry that his mate had been attacked but he knew it was normal for submissives to get at each other’s throats sometimes, and he had no doubt that Harry would come out on top every time; he had chosen his little mate well. 

“I don’t doubt that for a minute,” Jenson said with a smile. “Remus also wanted us to let you know it is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. And it is Jaylon’s birthday. I think most of the pack would like to go, though I will stay here with Callie.”

Fenrir grunted distractedly, his mind already thinking about seeing his little mate again; it had only been a couple of days but already he missed Harry. He was happy for the pack to come with him to Hogsmeade, but first they needed to focus on the strays they would be killing tomorrow; then they could focus on the weekend ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	90. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylon's sixteenth birthday happens to fall on a Hogsmeade weekend, so most of the pack meets up with the Hogwarts pups to help him celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your patience. Real life has got off to a busy and complicated start this year. The next couple of chapters are long ones though, so we hope you this one and we will work on getting ch91 out at some point in the next few weeks.

Chapter 90 - The Calm Before

It had been a long Friday. Lukas had not been allowed to leave for work and neither had Jenson. Instead, Fenrir had called Damon and Lukas to him to train them with the help of his Beta. Damon, particularly, was already a capable fighter but Fenrir was not going to leave anything to chance this time, he wanted them to be prepared. 

He did, however, allow for Damon to escort Micha to work; his logic on that decision was that there would be one less submissive in the territory for him to worry about while he was away from the clearing. Jenson would, as they had already agreed, be remaining behind with Callie, Tessie, Niko and Jaylon. The Alpha wolf knew that they were not as strong a pack as they could be, they needed more strong dominants, wolves who he could trust to look out and care for the others and that was the only reason that he was considering allowing Aiden to find a place with them. 

They had too many submissives and too many pups here, and even though they were strong in their own way and could take care of themselves if the occasion called for it, Fenrir felt uncomfortable that they might have to. He wanted for the submissives and the pups to have somewhere safe to live, surrounded by dominants who could protect them. It was while they were training for the coming fight that Fenrir made up his mind that the last two of his bitten children would both need to be recruited as soon as possible. 

“Alpha,” Jenson said uncertainly, “it’s time.” Fenrir nodded his head, knowing that his Beta was right. If they didn’t leave now, they wouldn’t have time to gain the upper hand. The plan was not to meet the strays in a fight, they were going to ambush them and dispose of them quickly. 

“Put Tessie with Jaylon and Niko on the platform,” Fenrir instructed, wishing that Callie could have gone up there too, however, he knew there was no way she would be able to scale the rope ladder in her condition. He doubted that Jenson would have even entertained the idea for a second, the Beta was far too protective of his mate to allow such a thing. 

Jenson nodded his head, understanding the reasoning behind his Alpha’s decision. He too wished that it could have been possible for Callie to be out of harm’s way with the others, just in case, but he knew that it just wasn’t going to be possible. “Be careful,” he said, knowing that it was pointless to say the words but saying them anyway. 

“We will be,” Damon said, glad for once that Micha wasn’t there. He didn’t want to have to think of his submissive being back in the clearing while he was dealing with some of the strays. He didn’t need to tell Jenson to take care of Callie, he knew the Beta would anyway. 

“Dad, I want to come with you,” Niko said, running over to them and flinging his arms around Fenrir’s waist. “I can help, let me come with you,” the ten year old pleaded. 

Fenrir scooped the young boy up with ease, holding him close as if he were a small toddler, needing the contact of being with his son. “No,” he said simply, refusing to even consider the notion of taking Niko with them. “Stay here, I need you to help Jenson protect the others,” he instructed.

Niko nodded, though reluctantly. “I’ll keep them safe,” he promised his Dad, not wanting to let Fenrir down. “Where do you want me?” he asked, turning to look up at Jenson expectedly, as he waited for his instructions.

“Get up on the platform with Tessie and Jaylon and guard them for me, while I stay with Callie,” Jenson requested. Fenrir gave the Beta wolf a curt nod of approval when Niko actually did as instructed, the ten year old going to fetch Tessie and Jaylon and all but dragging the latter off towards the nearest platform.

FGHP

With a barked instruction not to kill each other, Gideon had left the strays and headed off to go meet with Voldemort, so as to update the Dark Lord on the state of things. Axlar had been left in charge and so many of the pack were gathered around the fire listening to one of his many horrifying tales. 

Aiden and Dean were nearby, debating how best to drag a few of them away. They were cutting it close already and neither of them had any idea on how they were going to manage it. Standing up, Dean motioned for Aiden to follow him, hoping that his plan might work. It wasn’t much of a plan and it relied more on luck than anything else but he had to try.

“Where are you two going?” Axlar barked suddenly, getting to his feet with the aims of stopping the two of them from leaving. 

“Boundary check,” Dean said with a shrug as the large Beta wolf headed over towards the pair of them. 

“More like disappearing off to fuck one another,” Axlar sneered, looking down at the two of them in disgust. He much preferred the soft, supple hips and wondrous curves of a female. Their high pitched screams always appealed to him more. 

“We’ll take some of the others if you want, the newbies, show them what to do,” Aiden said, quickly understanding what it was that Dean was trying to do. 

Axlar thought about it for a moment, clearly indecisive but knowing that Gideon wouldn’t be too pleased if he came back and found that they hadn’t done what they needed to do. Not only did the boundaries need to be checked but someone needed to hunt for dinner for them all too. 

“Fine,” Axlar said unhappily. He couldn’t disagree with showing the newer members of the pack how they did things, after all he didn’t agree with the fact that they weren’t doing anything to contribute to the pack. “Take three of them. Irwin, go with them,” the Beta instructed, wanting another of their more experienced members with them that he trusted more than Dean and Aiden.

Irwin looked up to glare at them, not happy to have been assigned to the task, but, given it was Axlar’s instruction, he huffily got to his feet. He grabbed a couple of the newest members by the scruffs of their necks as he passed. 

“You,” Dean said, gesturing to one of the other new members, thinking that he looked large and potentially dangerous and had only joined them only the week before, “get moving.” The man seemed to be almost tempted to refuse, but a glance at the rest of the pack apparently changed his mind, as he pushed himself to his feet and moved over to Dean and Aiden. 

“You better be back before Gideon,” Russ warned, his eyes narrowed at Dean in suspicion. Dean was far too cosy with Aiden lately for Russ’ liking and he didn’t trust what his pack brother was up to. 

“It’s just a border check,” Dean said dismissively. “Won’t take us more than an hour, I reckon. Come with us if you don’t believe us.” It would be rather convenient if they could get rid of Russ given how suspicious he had been lately, and that he could now get through Greyback wards.

“Fuck that,” Russ said, with a wave of his hand, going back to playing cards with Terrell, who had Jack tucked into his side as usual.

“Suit yourself,” Aiden said, not really that bothered that Russ wasn’t going to be joining them, the three new pack members and Irwin were probably going to be enough to handle without adding the other wolf into the mix.

FGHP

Fenrir let out a cry of fury as he plunged his knife into the chest of the last of the strays, who wasn’t strong but had proven to be surprisingly agile. The woodland around them was now soaked in blood, as the lifeless bodies of the stray wolves littered the ground. The members of his pack had become rather talented at hitting major arteries and making it quick; they weren’t the sadistic ones here, they wouldn’t make their victims suffer in their deaths. 

The ambush had gone exactly as planned; Damon had dropped himself out of a tree and taken out the most muscular of the wolves before any of them had even known what had happened. From there, things had exploded. 

One of the others had swung a blade at Damon in revenge from their fallen ally. Lukas had spotted what was happening though and threw himself at the stray, managing to strike a couple of good blows to that stray before he was thrown to the ground, breaking his wrist. Damon had darted to help Lukas but got a large gash to his side for his trouble. Fenrir had taken great pleasure in finishing off the one who had injured both Lukas and Damon by snapping that bastard’s neck with a satisfying crack.

It had been Dean who had taken out Irwin in the end though. Irwin had been obviously furious at the betrayal and had lunged for Aiden with a scream of fury, but swiftly Dean had slid a knife across Irwin’s throat, silencing the man and then dropping the lifeless body at his feet.

“Everyone okay?” Aiden asked, as Dean checked him over for injuries. They were all trying to catch their breath, taking in the carnage around them. “Stop fussing,” he hissed at his mate, when Dean continued to poke at him; there were times where Dean would treat him annoyingly like some fragile submissive.

“Pretty sure my wrist is broken,” Lukas stated as he pushed himself back up to his feet using his uninjured hand. Fenrir was already next to Damon, trying to get a good look at the wound in his side; it was deep and bleeding profusely, and Callie needed to look at it soon. They didn’t want him collapsing from blood loss before they got him back. 

“I’ll live, I think,” Damon said, wincing as Fenrir helped him out of his shirt and pressed the material against the wound. “I will, right?” he asked his best friend.

“I survived worse,” Fenrir said bluntly. He had seen for himself how good a healer Callie was and had no doubt that she would be able to heal both Damon and Lukas in short order, though he was in no doubt that she would have a few words to say about the state they had ended up in as she did.  

“We should get back quickly, get that looked at,” Lukas said, not feeling dreadfully comforted by Fenrir’s words. “Are they coming?” he asked, gesturing to Aiden and Dean who were looking a little out of place, not knowing what to do with themselves. 

“Aiden is,” Fenrir stated bluntly, as he started to help Damon back towards their territory. He wouldn’t negotiate on this point. Aiden had proven himself and would be one of them now, Fenrir was sure that he would be a useful and valuable pack member. 

“Not without Dean,” Aiden insisted, looking to his mate. “he’s my mate, I can’t just leave him to go back there alone,” he explained when Fenrir turned to snarl at him in annoyance.

“Aiden, just go with them,” Dean grumbled, not happy about going back to Gideon but he would just have to keep on proving himself until Greyback let him in too, and he thought he might have a better chance if Aiden was already in the Greyback pack. 

“Not happening,” Aiden told him before turning back to Fenrir. “Thank you, and I do still want to be in your pack, but Dean and I will just have to keep proving ourselves to you until you agree to take us both.”

“Suit yourself,” Fenrir told him angrily, turning to carry on towards the territory. He needed Aiden for their numbers and now, because of Dean, Aiden wasn’t going to come with them. For the moment though he was keen to get Damon back as quickly as possible. 

“Wait!” Dean cried out, hurrying to catch up with Fenrir. “We can’t go back unscathed,” he pointed out, knowing how Gideon would react to that; he wasn’t going to put Aiden in that situation. 

Fenrir snarled in frustration; Dean was not only keeping Aiden from them but now delaying their return to the pack, and so pushing Damon over to Lukas to support, the Alpha rounded on Dean and clasped his arm in both hands. Before Dean or Aiden could react, Fenrir snapped the bone with a loud crunch that was quickly followed by Dean’s stunned scream of agony.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Aiden asked in shock, rushing over to his mate and assessing the damage. 

“Doing what I was asked,” Fenrir barked back in irritation. Dean was struggling to stay on his feet, cradling his obviously broken arm, when Fenrir grabbed hold of his other arm.

“No!” Aiden bellowed, dropping to his knees next to the pair of them, a hand bunching in Fenrir’s jeans to get the Alpha’s attention. “Don’t. Please, I am literally begging you, don’t.” He just couldn’t bear to see his mate hurt in that way again. 

Fenrir turned to look down at him, smirking at a little at the obvious submission; it was certainly helping to calm his temper, not to mention reassure him that Aiden truly was loyal to him, even if the dominant wasn’t going to join their pack right away. 

“Fine,” the Alpha said, accepting the submission from Aiden. It put his mind at ease that Aiden would soon be one of them, they just had the issue of Dean to deal with first. 

“I still need some injuries,” Aiden said, feeling rather grateful that Dean wouldn’t be hurt any further. He was, however, a little nervous about what the Alpha male might do to him; he didn’t want any broken bones. 

“No,” Dean said quickly, trying to be strong and mask his pain, though he wasn’t doing very well. “I’ll do it.” 

“You can’t,” Aiden said sadly, appreciating what Dean was trying to do for him. “You’ll go easy on me, it won’t be convincing.” Their relationship had started off very rough and uncaring, together just for the release, however, as of late the two of them had begun to get closer, more intimate with one another. 

Fenrir usually had very little time for the intimate relationship of others, all he cared for was Harry. However, the show between Dean and Aiden showed just how devoted they were to one another, even more so that Aiden wouldn’t come to a place of certain safety because his mate couldn’t come with him. 

“I will discuss with my pack,” Fenrir said finally, knowing that he could not in good conscious allow Dean into the pack without first consulting Romy and Harry. After all Dean had been present at the attacks on both of them. He would not disregard their feelings by accepting Dean into the pack without talking to them first. “We will decide if we can accept Dean together.” 

“Thank you,” Aiden said earnestly, “I am still going to need someone to hit me or something, though,” he pointed out reluctantly. As much as it might hurt, what Gideon would do to him instead would be far worse.

Fenrir had no trouble obliging that request, and threw a punch, catching Aiden in the eye knocking him to the floor, before kicking him in the ribs as well for good measure. Dean made a noise of anger at the attack on his mate, but with his own arm badly broken, there had been nothing he could have done to stop it. 

“Thanks,” Aiden gasped out as he slowly sat up, spitting out some blood onto the ground next to him. Greyback could throw a serious punch and he was now in a fair bit of pain. He just hoped it was enough to convince Gideon.

“Fenrir,” Lukas said, getting the Alpha’s attention, “we really need to get Damon back to Callie.” Damon was now looking a little faint and leaning rather heavily against Lukas. 

“Go, go,” Aiden encouraged, knowing that they needed to get back too. The last thing they needed was for someone to come looking for them. “We’ll talk soon,” he promised, and Fenrir grunted in agreement, before taking Damon back from Lukas and leaning them back towards the territory. 

“Is this really going to be enough to convince Gideon?” Aiden asked, once the two of them were alone, gesturing to his own mildly bruising body. 

Dean looked him over with consideration for a few moments but he could see exactly what Aiden meant. “No,” he admitted, “probably not.” He wasn’t sure what else to suggest because, despite his earlier offer, he wasn’t sure that he would be able to bring himself to actually hurt Aiden in that way. 

“This might be a stupid idea, but what if we stunned each other?” Aiden asked, watching his mate’s reaction closely. “They will come looking for us soon anyway, if they find us here unconscious…”

“Brilliant,” Dean declared, using his good arm good pull Aiden close for a kiss. “Will have to be at the same time if we want to both want to be knocked out.”

Aiden, not willing for their brief kiss to be it before they knocked each other out, kept the contact between the two of them and deepened the kiss. It hadn’t been about love initially but there was no doubt that was how he felt now. He couldn’t give up his mate for anything, they just needed a submissive to complete them now. 

“After three,” Dean said, a little breathless from the kiss. Aiden nodded silently, withdrawing his wand and stepping back from his mate a couple of steps. “One… two… three…” 

FGHP

“I knew that this was a bad idea,” Callie said with disapproval as Fenrir, Damon and Lukas made a reappearance in the clearing, “look at the state of you! Micha is going to be furious with you, Damon.”

“Not if you heal me before he gets home,” Damon said, smiling at his little sister as she removed the shirt to see what the damage was. 

“Dad!” Niko bellowed as he hurriedly scurried down the ladder, and rushing across the clearing. He could see the blood on the side of Fenrir’s coat and was worried that he had been hurt.

Fenrir let out a grunt as a little body flung itself at him, pulling at his jacket and sniffing him, obviously looking for injuries. The Alpha allowed it, not wanting to discourage the dominant behaviours in his young son, but he was rather surprised when Niko actually started to scale him properly, climbing up his arm and right up onto his shoulders. 

“Don’t you dare fall, young man,” Callie warned Niko when she saw that he had practically sat himself on top of Fenrir, “the last thing we need is more injuries.”

“I’d catch him,” Fenrir grunted out, not liking the implication that he would ever let anything happen to his young son. 

Callie smiled at that, thinking it was rather sweet watching Niko and Fenrir together, before turning her attention back to her brother. She waved her wand, chanting a spell softly that started knitting the flesh of Damon’s side back together. 

“Now, don’t move,” Callie instructed him, knowing that it would be easy for him to open the wound again for the next hour or so. “I’m going to have a look at Lukas’ wrist and I will be very annoyed if I have to heal you again. And I will tell Micha,” she threatened, causing Damon to chuckle softly.

“Think it's just broken,” Lukas said, holding his wrist carefully as she came to sit next to him. It really did hurt but he was sure it would be an easy fix. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Callie said sternly as she gestured for him to let her see the wrist. She was annoyed that the three of them had gone off and got themselves injured. She would bet any money that their mates did not know what they had done. 

“I had better go and fetch Micha, he should be finished now,” Jenson said, realising just how late it was already. It had taken a bit longer than he had expected for Fenrir, Damon and Lukas to get back.

“No, I’ll go,” Damon said urgently, not wanting to worry or upset Micha like that. He had deliberately not told his mate about the planned ambush because he had wanted to avoid just that. 

“Stop moving!” Callie snapped at her brother, when Damon went to sit up and he froze at his sister’s sudden words. “You’re in no fit state to apparate anywhere,” Callie pointed out.

“I have to go,” Damon insisted, hating to think about how Micha would react if Jenson turned up at The Blue Moon to pick him up from work. “He’ll know some thing’s wrong otherwise.” 

“Something is wrong!” Jenson exclaimed in frustration, getting annoyed with Damon’s disregard for Callie’s instructions. She was pregnant and in a weakened, constantly exhausted state, and she had just expended energy to heal them, so Jenson was angered that Damon would risk hurting himself again.

“But I don’t want him to know that,” Damon tried to explain, however, the Alpha was fed up and interrupted before either he or Jenson could say anything else.

“Enough,” Fenrir barked, not willing to listen to any more bickering from his subordinates. The harsh command startled little Niko, who was still sat upon the Alpha’s shoulders. It was fortunate that Fenrir was ready to catch the little boy when he fell forward, setting his son back on his own two feet. “Jenson, go and fetch Micha, we have an early start in the morning,” he reminded them. 

Fenrir was rather looking forward to the trip to Hogsmeade in the morning; it hadn’t been long since he had last seen Harry but he was still looking forward to being with his little mate again. He hoped to be able to get to the Hogshead with him again but he had a few other things to take care of while they were reunited. 

FGHP

Micha frowned as he leaned on the bar; they had closed twenty minutes ago and Damon was supposed to have been there a little over five minutes ago to pick him up but there was no sign of him yet. 

“I am sure he will be here soon,” Jenna assured him, as she finished off counting the day’s earnings and closing up the till for the day. “He probably just got held up.”

“Probably,” Micha agreed, though privately he was concerned because it was not like his mate to be late, particularly for anything to do with him. Damon knew he couldn’t apparate and wouldn’t leave him stranded for no reason at all. 

“Don’t look so worried,” Jenna said with a smile, “he loves you too much to leave you here. He’s a busy man, he’ll be here.” 

Micha was about to reply when there was a knock at the door; he didn’t wait for Jenna and instead darted around the end of the bar and over to the door. However, the moment he got there his heart lurched into his throat, when he saw Jenson through the glass of the door. 

“What’s happened?!” Micha demanded to know as he hurriedly opened the door and let the Beta wolf inside. “Where’s Damon? What happened?” 

“Damon’s fine,” Jenson said, resting his hand on Micha’s shoulder, trying to calm the submissive down. “He had a bit of a cut but Callie has completely healed him, but he just has to stay put for the next hour or so. Okay?” he asked.

Micha took a deep breath to try and calm himself, reminding himself that Jenson would never lie to him about something like that; if Jenson said that Damon was okay, then he was. 

“You okay, Micha?” Jenna asked, looking between the two of them. She had never met this red-headed man before and so she was rather concerned about Micha’s reaction to him. 

“Yes, yes, I’m okay,” Micha promised, realising he should probably do some kind of introduction. “This is Jenson, he’s Damon’s brother-in-law. Jenson, this is Jenna, bar manager. Can we go home now?” he requested as he turned back to Jenson, eager to get home to his mate.

“Of course,” Jenson agreed, not surprised that Micha was desperate to get back to the clearing. 

FGHP

Micha wasted no time in charging towards his mate the second that he and Jenson apparated back into the territory. He didn’t even look at anyone else, going down to his knees in front of where Damon was sat, propped up against a log near the fire, topless, with a bandage wrapped around his waist. 

“What happened to you?” the submissive demanded, sniffing and inspecting his mate, looking for any more injuries. He trusted Callie to have taken good care of Damon but he needed to know for certain that his mate was going to be okay.

“We took out some strays, one of them got lucky,” Damon said with a wince as he tried to sit up a little but, after a stern glare from his sister, he quickly gave up. 

“Not just one,” Lukas said with a sigh. Callie had healed his wrist as best as she could, however, she had still bandaged it up, just to give it some extra support while his werewolf healing kicked in. 

“How did this even happen?” Micha asked with confusion. As far as he was aware the wards surrounding their territory were up and stronger than ever. There was no way that any strays could have got inside them. 

“We have a spy in the strays,” Damon said, motioning for Micha to sit beside him, the opposite side to where his injury was. He wanted his mate close to him after his close encounter with the strays earlier. “We made arrangements with him to pick some of them off. We killed four of them.” 

“You idiot,” Micha said with a huffed sigh. He couldn’t believe that his mate had been so stupid; of course, he couldn’t really blame Damon for this, he knew that it would have been the Alpha’s decision. 

“It’s done now,” Damon said, putting an arm around Micha’s shoulder and pulling him closer, inhaling his scent and finally feeling completely at ease. 

“Does Harry know that this happened?” Micha asked, looking up at his mate questioningly, however, Damon never got a chance to answer the question. 

“No,” the Alpha grunted rather harshly from where he was sitting a little way over from them, Niko fast asleep in his lap. “And he won’t find out,” Fenrir added, not wanting for his mate to worry about this; Harry had enough on his mind. 

“It was very last minute,” Damon elaborated, “we only had a plan put in place late yesterday. We only had enough time to prepare for it, not to discuss all the details with everyone. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, trouble, I just didn’t want you to worry while you were at work.”  

“I want you to promise me that no matter what, you tell me about these things. Even if I’m going to worry about you,” Micha said adamantly, “because I’m going to worry about you either way so I may as well know about the stupid shit that you’re doing.” 

“Alright, trouble,” Damon said with a chuckle, kissing the top of Micha’s head lovingly. “I promise to keep you informed of all acts of idiocy that I plan on taking part in.” 

The pack fell into silence, of them grateful to be alive and in one piece after the events of the day. It could have gone a lot worse and they all knew that, it was weighing heavily on the Alpha’s mind as he cradled Niko in his arms, wishing that Harry was with him too. 

FGHP

Gideon’s suspicions were raised as he approached the clearing where his pack mostly lived. The woods were quiet, unusually so, particularly given how rowdy this pack tended to be. He was already dreading what he was going to find when he reached them, even before he caught sight of the bodies sprawled on the ground at the edge of the clearing. 

He let out a roar of fury to get the attention of his pack, as he spotted that it was Irwin lying, obviously dead , beneath three of their newest members. He had just returned from listening to Voldemort’s complaints about how difficult it was to get new werewolves and so Gideon was livid to find that four of his pack had been killed. 

The Dark Lord would not be happy to know their numbers were dwindling due to their own idiocy when he was working so hard to locate new wolves. He was still searching for one more pack in England and considering looking abroad next to increase their small army. Gideon had been instructed to bite people at random and see if they turned, the Dark Lord clearly getting desperate for more followers. 

“What happened!” he demanded to know, as Axlar and Russ headed over towards him, bowing their heads in submission as they got closer. Even Axlar, who was not one to submit easily, knew when it was a good idea not to piss off the Alpha any further.

“We were at the borders,” Dean said, from where he was sat with Aiden, close to the fire, causing the Alpha wolf to look his way. “The Greyback pack, they attacked us. They came out of nowhere!”

“And how many of them are dead?” Axlar turned and snarled at Dean and Aiden, clearly already knowing the answer to his own question and wanting to Gideon to know as well. “None!" he exclaimed impatiently. "That’s how many. None.”

Gideon roared in fury again, as he barged past Russ and Axlar, heading straight for Dean. “This is your fucking doing!” he shouted, grabbing Dead by his hair, tearing him away from Aiden and throwing him to the ground.

“No!” Aiden shouted, trying to push Gideon away from his mate. “It was Greyback. It was all Greyback’s fault!”

“But you let our pack members die,” Russ pointed out, as more of the pack gathered around them, curiously watching as Gideon laid into the mated couple, actually back handing Aiden, and knocking him face down into the dirt. 

“They caught us by surprise,” Dean argued, resisting the urge to go to Aiden and pick him up off the floor, wanting to keep Gideon’s anger focused on him rather than his mate. He would be able to check if Aiden was alright when they had come out of the danger zone. “We tried!” Dean insisted, terrified that they would be caught out in their lie but trying not to show his fear. 

“Not good enough!” Gideon declared, punching Dean in the jaw. “I think it’s time for a new pair of omegas,” he informed the pack through clenched teeth, and as the pack around them made various noises of amusement and approval. Dean and Aiden shared a worried look. “They like fucking each other so much, I think it’s time we all had a turn.” 

FGHP

Harry could hardly contain his excitement at the prospect of a Hogsmeade weekend. It hadn’t been that long since he had been reunited with his mate and other pack members, the full moon had only been the previous weekend, however, any chance to see his mate, Harry jumped at. 

Seamus was a little more nervous than excited like his three pack siblings, though he was rather intrigued about the rest of the pack. He was keen to meet them; all except for Fenrir. Despite the others reassuring him that the Alpha male would cause him no harm, and that Harry had Fenrir wrapped around his little finger, he was still apprehensive about it. 

Breakfast was a hurried affair, Romy, Clayton and Harry encouraging Seamus to eat faster as they wanted to go and see their family and introduce him to the rest of the pack. Draco and Theo were used to the werewolves by now and didn’t bother to comment, sharing an amused look as the four of them rushed off. Harry, Clay, Romy and Seamus even left Robin behind, not sparing her a second thought and passing her as she entered the Great Hall to get some breakfast. 

“Hey,” she shouted after them, “where are you going?” 

Harry stopped and turned to glare at her, feeling rather impatient and wanting to get to Fenrir as quickly as possible. “Hogsmeade,” Harry told her bluntly. 

“Then I’m coming too,” Robin insisted. If these idiots were going, then she was determined that she would be going with them. She could tell that they were excited and anything that gave them that amount of happiness she wanted to be part of. The only time that she had ever seen Harry smile this way was when Fenrir was involved and if the Alpha was around then she wanted to be too. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at her. “You’re not coming with us,” he said, far too happy about being able to be the one to tell her this, “you haven’t got a permission slip to go.” 

“That isn’t going to stop me,” Robin said arrogantly. There was nothing going to stop her from going to see the Alpha; she certainly wasn’t going to let Harry spend any more time with him uninterrupted. It was her mission in life to claim the powerful man and have him between her legs. 

“Professor Umbridge,” Romy said, spotting the teacher coming up the corridor towards them. “Robin is trying to come with us to Hogsmeade and she doesn’t have a permission slip.” Normally Romy hated the toad-like woman, however, she was smart enough to know how to use things to her advantage in difficult situations. 

Just as planned, Umbridge looked even more outraged than usual and hastened her pace towards them. “Miss Page…” she screeched loudly, and Robin sneered as she turned her attention to the awful women, preparing to tell her exactly what she thought of the school’s stupid rules.

Not wanting to get caught up in whatever Umbridge was about to do, Romy took Clay by the hand, nudging Harry to move along as well. Seamus saw what they were trying to do and started edging away too. Robin was now, however, far too busy dealing with a rather irate Umbridge, who it seemed wasn’t happy that Robin had skipped her detention, to notice them go. 

“That was quick thinking,” Harry whispered to Romy as they made their escape. He was rather pleased with his pack sister and how she had managed to ensure that Robin couldn’t follow them and ruin their day with the rest of the pack. 

Romy just shrugged her shoulders. “You would have thought of it too if you weren’t so busy laying into her.” 

“But telling her to fuck off is just so much fun,” Harry said with a grin as they made their way out of the castle and down towards the school gates. 

“What's up with her?” Seamus asked. He was curious about the strange girl who had suddenly appeared with the others with very little explanation. If he was going to be part of the pack now, he supposed that he needed to know who was who. 

“She wants to take Harry’s position in the pack,” Clayton explained as they walked, keeping a tight grasp on Romy’s hand. 

“And she thinks she can do that by wearing nothing and acting like a complete bitch,” Harry said. Deep down he knew that Fenrir wasn’t likely to leave him, but he didn’t like the challenge to his position. 

“So you guys really hate her then,” Seamus said with amusement. He could appreciate why the others disliked her as much as they did, he didn’t think much of her himself, but he had thought that the pack members were supposed to take care of each other. He wasn’t sure whether he was more reassured by the knowledge that the others had chosen to include him, or worried by the fact that it was possible to be rejected like Robin clearly had been. 

“Hate is a strong word,” Harry said pensively, mulling it over for a moment. “Loath, strongly dislike, want to punch her until she’s unconscious, I think they all suit my feelings towards her a little better.” Clay and Romy both nodded in agreement, however, the somewhat sombre moment didn’t last long as they approached Hogsmeade. 

Just ahead of them the pups could see the familiar outlines of their fellow pack members and standing head and shoulders over any of the others was the one person Harry was dying to see. “Fenrir,” Harry breathed happily, taking off at a run, the others following him, just slightly slower.

When Clayton, Romy and Seamus reached the others, Harry was already in Fenrir’s arms, kissing the Alpha for all he was worth. It gave the new werewolf time to survey them all, keeping a couple of paces back so that he could observe. Romy stuck very close to Clayton, looking a little sad. 

Seamus was rather intrigued by the small, dark-haired boy, who remained close to the Alpha pair, looking up at them both with obvious adoration; he assumed that this was the son that he had heard about. There was also a rather timid looking woman with one arm in a sling, a young and extremely nervous boy almost shaking beside her. 

“I suppose I had better make some introductions seeing as the Alpha pair are otherwise occupied,” Romy said with amusement, rolling her eyes a little. It hadn’t even been a week since Harry had last seen Fenrir and the two of them still couldn’t keep their hands off one another. 

“This is Damon and Micha,” Clayton jumped in, gesturing to the other two men who were with the group, “my dad and his lover,” he supplied helpfully and getting a clip round the ear for his comment. 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Seamus said a little nervously, shaking hands with each of them in turn. He vaguely recognised them from when they come into the Great Hall when they had brought Harry, Romy and Clay back to the school one time. 

“I’m Niko,” the little boy said, bounding forward, a huge smile on his face, realising that his parents were going to be busy for a few minutes more and feeling far too curious about the new person who had joined them. “Are you joining our pack too?” he asked with excitement. “It’s amazing you know and you totally should come and join us. My dad’s in charge and he’s more than amazing.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Niko and yes, I think I am joining the pack. As long as the Alpha agrees to it that is,” he said hastily. Fenrir hadn’t detached himself from Harry yet so the decision was yet to be made. If he was turned away from this pack then he wouldn’t have anywhere to go and that scared him a lot, certainly more than the idea of being part of Fenrir Greyback’s pack did. 

“He will,” Niko said with certainty, beaming with happiness. Romy couldn’t help but smile fondly at the young boy, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“That is Tessie and Jaylon,” Romy continued, pointing to the woman whose arm was in a sling and the young boy beside her. “It’s Jaylon’s sixteenth birthday so we’re going to be spoiling him a little today,” she explained. 

Seamus nodded his head, trying to commit all of the names to memory. He wanted to be able to fit in well with these people and the first step was learning all of their names. “I guess that the one Harry’s attached himself to is Fenrir,” he said and Romy giggled a little, finding it rather amusing that the Alpha pair were yet to come up for air. 

“It is indeed,” Romy said, “they’ll resurface soon enough. We’re just waiting for Remus to join us I think, then we can go and enjoy the day.” 

“What about Robin?” Damon asked. “Is she not coming?” Whatever he thought of the girl he didn’t think that she would miss the opportunity to be close to the Alpha. It seemed strange that she hadn’t come down with the other pups, and he could see Remus walking down already and he seemed to be alone. 

“Oh, she won’t be joining us today,” Romy said happily, sharing an amused look with Micha, “she doesn’t have a permission slip to come into Hogsmeade. And besides she’s already landed herself with several detentions.” 

“None of which were our fault,” Clayton hastened to add, not wanting to be accused of causing trouble, which by the look on his dad's face was exactly what had been about to happen.

“How has she managed to get so many detentions then? She’s only been at school for a week?” Damon asked in utter disbelief. He was sure that the other pups would have had something to do with it; he knew that they didn’t really get on and he didn’t put it past any of them to do something to get Robin into trouble. 

“It’s the way she dresses,” Romy explained. “We can hardly be blamed if she insisted on only wearing half the uniform, or refuses to actually use the buttons on her shirt.”

“She really doesn’t seem to like clothes very much,” Seamus added, because he could see that Damon was still looking a little sceptical at the other pups’ innocence. 

“Well, I suppose we have already seen plenty of evidence of that at home,” Damon admitted. “Though if I find out that any of you have been deliberately causing problems…”

“Yeah, I know, Dad,” Clay said with a put-upon sigh. “Harry, can you remember to breath now, so we can actually get going,” he added, turning to the Alpha pair, causing Seamus to chuckle and Niko to giggle a little.

“I quite agree,” Remus said, as he reached them. He really had no desire to watch Harry and Fenrir kissing at all, let alone so passionately. Thankfully, however, his attention was quickly diverted when Jaylon all but dragged Tessie over to him. He wasn’t sure he remembered ever seeing such a grin on the teenager’s face before, and was rather surprised when Jaylon actually initiated a hug.

“I am really glad you’re here,” Jaylon said, his voice quiet but full of excitement as he pulled back and looked from Tessie to Remus and back again, a smile still on his face. 

“Mum, Mum, everyone’s here now, Mum,” Niko said, bouncing back over to his parents and tugging on the leg of Harry’s jeans, and Harry broke away from his mate to smile down at his son. “Can we go now?” the ten year old asked excitedly.

“Of course,” Harry said, grinning at his son as Fenrir looked to Seamus, taking a step toward him and inhaling deeply. 

Seamus looked rather nervous as the Alpha wolf looked down at him, clearly silently critiquing him. “I will talk to you later,” Fenrir said after a moment or two, deciding that this was enough and turning towards Damon. “Look after Niko,” he said to his friend. Damon nodded before watching as the Alpha, still holding his teenage mate, headed off towards the Hogshead pub. 

“Stay with Damon, Niko!” Harry called out to his son as he was carried away, not wanting to the ten year old to get any ideas about following them. 

“Where are they going?” Remus asked in confusion, looking to Damon for some form of explanation, however, it was Micha who jumped in to explain where the Alpha pair were going. 

“Off to do something that they can’t do in public,” the submissive giggled, causing Damon to give him a stern look. Micha only shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. “I could have said they were going to fuck each other senseless,” he said; it was fortunate that Romy had the forethought to cover Niko’s ears, having expecting something of the like from Micha. 

“What did he say?” Niko asked, pushing away Romy’s hands. “Where’s Mum going? I want to know.”

No one wanted to try and explain to the ten year old but they knew that Niko was far too inquisitive to just let it go. Romy, realising that she was probably the best one for the job, knelt down in front of the ten year old. “They’ve gone to talk some stuff over,” she told him diplomatically. “Why don’t you come with me, Clay and Seamus; there is a really cool shop that I think you’re going to love.” 

“Not the joke shop,” Damon warned, “that is the last thing we need.” He was reluctant to let Clay loose on the joke shop, let alone Niko.

“I’m not an idiot,” Romy said tiredly, “I was going to take him to Honeydukes.” 

“There’s a joke shop,” Niko said, turning to look at Damon with excitement, practically bouncing up and down on his feet. “Please let’s go there too.” 

“That’s up to the Alpha pair, but why don’t we go with Seamus to look at the sweet shop for now,” Clay suggested, linking his hand with Romy’s and putting his other arm around Niko, thinking it would be nice to go, just the four of them. 

“Okay,” Niko said keenly, grinning up at Seamus, who looked rather stunned to have the attention of Harry’s son. 

“Do not let him out of your sight,” Damon told Clayton very firmly. He dreaded to think what Fenrir would say if they lost track of little Niko. Clay and Romy were both nodding in agreement as they headed off down the street.

“Where would you like to go, Jaylon?” Remus asked, wanting to make the young boys sixteenth birthday special. “There is a joke shop and a sweet shop as you heard but there is also a little cafe that the three of us could go to and get some cake or a pub where we can get butterbeer. It’s entirely up to you.” 

“Is there a bookshop?” Jaylon asked hopefully, his voice only barely over a whisper. He hadn’t done much reading in his life, but he had really taken to reading the books that Lukas had brought to the territory for him. 

“Of course,” Remus said happily, “Tomes and Scrolls is down the other end of the street. I am sure we can find you a few new books that you would like.”

“You don’t have to buy me anything,” Jaylon said a little bashfully. He hadn’t thought when he suggested the book store that he would be bought anything. 

“Of course I do,” Remus said, a little surprised that Jaylon hadn’t thought he would be getting presents, “it’s your birthday and you deserve to be spoilt. Aside from books, a few clothes and getting you some cake, you’ll also be getting a wand today; it’s long overdue.” 

“I’ll take him to get him a wand before we go home,” Damon said with an agreeing smile, thinking that Remus was right and he had more than enough money to get him one. 

“No, it’s quite alright, I’ll get Jaylon what he needs,” Remus said, not knowing where the sudden over-protective streak had come from; however, he felt very set on this matter, he should be the one to provide for Jaylon. 

“I honestly don’t mind,” Damon said, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. He was used to providing for the pack when they needed things. Jenson and Lukas had jobs but they had their own responsibilities and it wasn’t like Damon would miss the money. He had several vaults in Gringotts and thousands upon thousands of galleons in each, not to mention relics from his family, which had been magical for as long as any of the pureblood families, his family just hadn’t cared enough to keep the bloodline pure. 

“No,” Remus said more firmly, “I will get Jaylon what he needs.” 

“Please don’t argue,” Jaylon said; he had already retreated back to Tessie, tucking himself into her side. He hated to see anyone fighting, especially over him. There hadn’t been any need for him to say anything because after Remus’ stern declaration Damon had realised just how Remus felt. Damon hadn’t realised just how far the relationship between Remus, Tessie and Jaylon had come in such a short space of time. He wouldn’t have liked anyone else providing for Micha or Clayton either. 

“I think I might take Micha to Honeydukes,” Damon said, smiling to Remus understandingly. He also thought it might be a good idea to keep a vague eye on Clay and Niko, because as much as he was sure that Clay and Romy wouldn’t let anything happen to Niko, he also knew how much trouble ten year olds could be.

“That means chocolate right?” Micha asked with excitement and Damon nodded his head in confirmation. “Awesome!” Damon chuckled fondly at his mate as they all headed off towards their chosen shops. 

FGHP

Laying, sated, in the small double bed, his mate's arms wrapped tightly around him, Harry couldn’t have been happier. He was contentedly drawing circles over the Alpha male’s chest with his fingers. Harry stopped when he felt Fenrir wince a little and he was instantly sitting up and checking over his dominant mate. 

“What did you do?” Harry asked, looking at his mate with concern. 

Fenrir shrugged. “It is just a bruise, little one,” he said nonchalantly, he didn’t want Harry to know what they had done with the strays as essentially they hadn’t made the pack completely safe yet, it had only been a small victory. 

“A bruise from fighting,” Harry said adamantly, not willing to let it go. He was concerned about what had happened in the short space of time that he had been back at Hogwarts. Harry was certain that his mate had not had that bruise when they had last been naked together. 

“We should go and find the others,” Fenrir said, wanting to change the subject. He was in two minds about whether or not to shut Harry up by bedding him once again or going to find the others. He knew that they didn’t have much time and as much as he would have liked to be buried deep inside his submissive, he knew that they had other things they had to do while they were reunited. 

“Can’t we stay here,” Harry said with a pout, “I can think of a million things I want to do to you with my tongue alone,” he added, starting to kiss and nibble at his mate’s neck again, wanting to distract the Alpha from the thoughts of leaving the room. 

“No, Little One,” Fenrir said, knowing that  however much he wanted to remain in this dingy and rather dusty little room and find out about those million things, they had other things to take care of. Their pack needed attention from them and there was only a limited amount of time left. 

Harry was always surprised how easily Fenrir could turn his need for sex on and off, it wasn’t that the Alpha didn’t desire him, Harry didn’t doubt that in the slightest, he was just a very practical man and he didn’t allow his carnal urges to overcome the practicalities, at least not when it mattered. 

“Oh alright,” Harry said with mock sadness as he watched Fenrir get up and almost smack his head on the low ceiling as he was so tall. The teenager couldn’t help but take a moment to fully admire his mate. It was becoming one of Harry’s favourite past times, however, it wasn’t often that he was able to admire his mate fully naked without them going at it, which always left Harry in a bit a sexual daze. 

The teenager’s gaze lingered over the well muscled torso and large, currently flaccid cock, trails of dark blond hair that lead to all the good bits. Harry couldn’t help it, he could feel himself growing hard all over again. As Fenrir picked up their clothes from the floor, however, Harry had to force himself to look away, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist starting something if he didn’t.

“Get dressed,” Fenrir instructed, throwing Harry’s clothes onto the bed next to the submissive, before pulling on his own jeans, not missing the lingering glances Harry was giving him, nor the fact that the teenager was getting hard again.

“Not something you’re usually in favour of,” Harry teased as he de-tangled his clothes and started to do as he had been instructed. “Sometimes being a good Alpha is no fun at all,” he added, slipping off the bed to press himself into Fenrir’s side, his jumper in his hand as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

“I know, little one,” Fenrir said, holding Harry close. Harry wasn’t wrong, Fenrir very much would have liked his mate to remain unclothed and for the two of them to stay in bed all day, but as much as the Alpha loved Harry, he would always try to do what he thought was best for their pack. 

Leaning down, Fenrir pressed his lips firmly against Harry’s, drawing a moan from his little mate. Harry hooked his fingers in the loops of the Alpha’s jeans, as he let the huge man possess him for a moment, and when Fenrir pulled away, Harry had a dopey smile on his face.

“Okay, big guy, let’s get out of here, before I pin you to the bed and have my wicked way with you,” Harry teased, bursting out laughing when Fenrir scowled at him seriously.

“Big guy?” the Alpha asked, not entirely pleased that his mate was once again adding to the collection of nicknames he already had.

“Yeah, I think it works, especially with you calling me Little One,” Harry said with a grin, “also… you are fairly big, everywhere,” he added, his hand going to cup the Alpha’s groin. 

Fenrir grunted something that sounded like agreement to Harry, but said nothing more, simply grabbing his jacket and encouraging Harry over towards the door of the room. It wasn’t like he could argue with Harry’s logic on this one.

FGHP

“You look almost as excited about this as he does,” Tessie whispered to Remus, as they both watched Jaylon wander further into the wand shop with an expression of pure wonder on his face. Normally the timid young boy would remain as close to those he trusted as he could, however he had such a look of wonder and amazement on his face that he didn’t seem to notice how far away from Tessie and Remus he was. 

Remus turned to her, his grin not fading in the slightest. “Getting a wand is an important moment,” he said quietly, not wanting to disturb Jaylon’s moment, “of course I’m excited for him.”

Tessie nodded her agreement to the sentiment. It really warmed her heart to know that someone else had come to care for Jaylon as much as she had; of the course the pack all loved him dearly, but there was something special about the bond that she and Remus had with the teenager. She had heard about this sort of bond from members of her previous pack but had never experienced it herself. 

“How can I help you?” a greying man asked, stepping out from between some shelves and causing Jaylon to jump in surprise and hurry back over to Remus and Tessie.

“It’s okay,” Tessie assured him quickly, taking hold of his hand. She could feel Jaylon shaking slightly next to her but that he wasn’t completely panicking in the company of a complete stranger was significant progress. 

“Mr Ollivander,” Remus greeted, stepping forward and shaking hands with the wand maker’s son. He had met Thorben a few times over the years, but he did still tend to prefer to visit Garrick himself in Diagon Alley when he had the time to make the journey. 

“Professor Lupin,” Thorben said in return. It was an occupational hazard of working in Hogsmeade that you ended up familiar with all of the Hogwarts staff. “How can I help?”

“We are actually hoping to purchase a wand for Jaylon,” Remus explained, indicating the young man who was now sticking very close to Tessie’s side.

“Of course!” Thorben exclaimed enthusiastically. People tended to come in for work to be done on their wands, usually cleaning or repair, as they usually wanted to see the wand maker himself when purchasing one for a first time, so it was a rare delight when he was given the opportunity to pair a wand with a wizard.

“Will it hurt?” Jaylon asked, looking up at Remus with concern, suddenly a little worried. He knew that it was something that he had to go through, especially if eventually he was going to have to go to Hogwarts. Jaylon knew that this was the plan that the Alpha had and he was actually starting to think that it might be okay, especially with Remus being a professor there.

“No, not at all,” Remus promised as Thorben vanished into the back of the shop to find his tape measure. He hadn’t had it to hand as he wasn’t used to using it. “All you have to do it pick up each wand handed to you and allow one of them to chose you.” 

“What if one doesn’t, what if I’m not meant to be a wizard and a wand doesn’t pick me?” Jaylon asked, starting to get himself into a slight panic. He didn’t want to be a disappointment to his new family, he wanted to make them proud so badly. 

“You don’t need to worry,” Tessie said, wanting to reassure Jaylon, “I’m sure we’ll find a wand that is just right for you.”

“Tessie’s right,” Remus added as he turned to face the teenager, resting his hand on Jaylon’s shoulder gently. “Thorben Ollivander knows what he is doing. And, besides, even if by some chance you can’t find your wand today, which I don’t believe will happen, it won’t change how any of the pack see you, I promise.”

Jaylon still looked unsure, but nodded his head. He did appreciate Remus’ words, and he only hoped that they were the truth, because he had no idea what he would do if the pack rejected him now.

“Right then,” Thorben said as he returned, a long tape measure hooked over his arm, “Shall we get started?” 

Tentatively, Jaylon nodded his head, stepping forward so that he was no longer hidden away behind Tessie. He wasn’t confident in stepping towards this stranger, far from it, but both Remus and Tessie were immensely proud of the teenager when he didn’t flinch away when the tape measure started to measure him all on its own. 

FGHP

“If he gets sick from all that ice cream, Harry is going to be pissed,” Romy told her boyfriend as Clay put a huge ice cream sundae down in front of Niko. 

It hadn’t taken much for the ten year old to talk Clay, Romy and Seamus into taking him to the Hogsmeade branch of Fortescue’s. The lovely witch behind the counter, who was apparently Florean’s Fortescue’s niece, had cooed at how adorable Niko was and happily given him an extra scoop of chocolate ice cream free of charge.

“I think Harry will be too full of cream himself to care that much,” Clay leaned over to say, grinning unrepentantly at Romy and giving a sly wink to Seamus who was stifling a laugh. Romy hit Clay's arm with the back of her hand. “Enjoying that?” Clay asked Niko before Romy had a chance to chastise him properly.

However, the ten year old, who had dug into the treat the moment it had been given to him, currently had too much ice cream in his mouth to be able to answer and so just nodded enthusiastically, causing Clay, Romy and Seamus to all laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Remus asked as he, Tessie and Jaylon came into the ice cream parlour and joined the others. Jaylon was looking at the sundae in front of Niko with awe and amazement as it was so large. Remus, who didn’t fail to miss this, decided to get Jaylon one of his own. 

“Nothing much,” Romy told him, turning to smile at the three of them, “just Niko’s enthusiastic enjoyment of ice cream.” She knew how uncomfortable it made Remus to be reminded of Harry and Fenrir’s physical relationship so she made the mature decision to keep their little joke to themselves. 

“Am I allowed some ice cream?” Jaylon asked, knowing that he had already been given so much and not wanting to push his luck. 

“Of course,” Remus said at once, “I’m going to get you the biggest ice cream sundae that Fortescue’s has to offer. You wait here with Tessie and the others, I’ll go and get it.” 

“What have you got there?” Romy asked Jaylon as the newly turned sixteen year old tentatively took a seat at the table next to Niko, who was half way through his sundae already. 

“Oh,” Jaylon said, a little embarrassed about being asked a question, “it’s a wand, Remus was kind enough to get for me.” 

“That’s really good,” Romy said gently, wanting to encourage the shy young teen to carry on having a conversation as it was rare that he ever spoke more than three words together at any time. “What kind have you got?” 

Jaylon looked to Tessie, who nodded her head, encouraging him to keep talking to Romy as she knew that the pair of them were likely to get on well once Jaylon came out of his shell a little. 

“The man at the wand shop said it was Willow, 9 inches, pliable with Unicorn hair,” he said a little nervously, bringing his brand new wand out and showing the others. 

“When can I get a wand?” Niko piped up, really impressed by the one Jaylon was showing to everyone. 

“You will have to ask Harry and Fenrir about that,” Remus said as he returned to the table with ice cream for both Jaylon and Tessie, not having bought one for himself as he wasn’t a fan of it.

“Probably this summer,” Romy added, “because you will need it if you are starting Hogwarts in September.” She wasn’t sure how Fenrir would take to the idea of his son heading off to Hogwarts with them, but she had no doubt that Harry would insist on it. 

“Dare I ask how much sugar you have given my son?” Harry asked as he and Fenrir headed over to the others; he could see that Niko was bouncing up and down on his seat and had a huge empty dish in front of him. 

“Mum!” Niko cried out before anyone had a chance to say anything else, jumping off his chair and rushing over to his parents. “We went to the sweet shop, and there was so much stuff, and it was awesome, and then Clay got me ice cream and I ate it all and Jaylon got this wand and it is soooo cool. I really want one too and Romy says I will have to get one before I go to Hogwarts, which means I have to get one this summer, so that I can learn to do all that magic stuff and....”

“Whoa, whoa!” Harry said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around his son. “Breathe, Niko, breathe,” he instructed, glancing up at Fenrir and laughing even more at the rather stunned look on the Alpha’s face. 

“I am going to Hogwarts though, just like you do, right?” Niko asked excitedly, rocking onto the balls of his feet as he stared up at his parents..

“Of course,” Harry answered, having been looking forward to actually having his son with him at the school. However, Fenrir had responded too, with a decisive answer of no, which caused both Harry and Niko to look up at him in surprise and the others to all focus intently on the ice creams in front of them.

“We will discuss this later,” Fenrir said, not wanting to go into it here, it was not the time or the place. Harry nodded his head, agreeing that it wasn’t a conversation for now but it was a conversation they would have to have sooner rather than later. 

“Where are Damon and Micha?” Harry asked, changing the subject completely.

“Probably still in Honeydukes,” Clay said with an amused smirk. “Think Dad was having trouble getting Micha to leave. Pretty sure Micha would move into that place if Dad would let him.”

“Even the promise of chocolate ice cream couldn’t lure him out,” Romy told them seriously. “He was in the middle of a sugar rush when he told me that he only wanted chocolate in its purest form. He did have his arms full of chocolate fudge bars at the time too.” 

“Leave them,” Fenrir said, his eyes falling onto Seamus, who had gone uncharacteristically quiet ever since the Alpha had shown up. The Irishman was trying to make himself as small as possible, not wanting to be noticed. 

“Fenrir, this is Seamus,” Harry said, jumping in to make the introductions as the strong and intimidating Alpha wolf inhaled the scent of his new pack member, wanting to commit it to memory. “Why don’t you two talk, while Niko tells me about what he and Clay have been up to,” he suggested, leading his son around the table. He paused as he passed Seamus. “It’ll be fine, I promise,” he whispered to the anxious looking Irishman. 

Seamus didn’t look at all reassured, as Harry and Niko went to sit next to Clay, and Romy started telling them about Theo and Pansy, who she had apparently spotted going into the pub together, both looking miserable. However, Seamus’ attention was drawn away from their conversation as the huge, intimidating Alpha sat down in the chair that Niko had vacated earlier.

“You turned,” Fenrir stated, and Seamus sat up straight and nodded once, not really sure if the Alpha was looking for an answer to what had sounded a lot like a statement.

“Yes,” Seamus said tentatively when Fenrir didn’t say anything further for a few minutes. He was struggling with the awkward silence and so added, “it’s a lot to get used to, the smells especially, I can smell everything now, it’s strange.” 

Fenrir eyed him even more curiously at that, and Seamus wondered for a moment if he had said something wrong. He glanced over at Harry but the submissive just nodded at him encouragingly, so he didn’t think he could have done anything too terrible. 

“Who bit Clay?” Fenrir asked in a deep voice, and Seamus glanced over at Clay before looking back at the Alpha with a confused expression. “Smell him and tell me,” the Alpha instructed, and though Seamus still looked confused, he did as he was told and inhaled deeply, trying to focus on Clay’s smell specifically. 

It took Seamus a while as he had not met all of the pack and many he had met only briefly but he wanted to make a good impression on the Alpha male so he focused himself and quickly realised that his mind could link it easily. “You, you did,” Seamus said, feeling confident in his answer. 

Fenrir nodded his head, looking rather impressed; it was rare that any wolf had a strong enough sense of smell to be able to so easily distinguish the scents of who had bitten another wolf.  It might have been an unfortunate accident that Seamus was bitten, however, it seemed that the boy had a rather unique talent that Fenrir himself had. 

“I will teach you to use this gift,” Fenrir said with a nod of his head, happy with the newest member of his pack. He was glad that Seamus was a dominant though, as they had too many submissives as it was. It was fortunate that Seamus had been bitten when he had been; Fenrir strongly suspected that if it had been any earlier it was likely that Seamus would have been a submissive as he did not have many of the strong traits that dominants were known for. However, the Alpha saw no point in telling his newest pack member this as it wouldn’t do anyone any good. 

Seamus nodded gratefully. Now that Fenrir had asked him to try and scent a familial link between Clay and the Alpha, Seamus found that he noticed it a lot more naturally as he knew what he was looking for. It was immensely complicated and in depth but he could also tell that Harry had also been bitten by Fenrir. There was some sort of link between Fenrir and Romy too but it wasn’t as simple as Fenrir biting her, he could tell that he hadn’t, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. It would be a question for another time, he had a lot of them to ask. 

“Hey look,” Niko said excitedly, “I can see Damon and Micha.” He got up, standing on his chair and pointing to the couple, who seemed to have no less than seven bags from Honeydukes sweet shop. As the couple drew closer, they could all see the huge grin on the submissive’s face and the concerned look on the dominant's. 

“Niko, sit down,” Harry said with a fond smile, putting his hands up to brace his son as he wobbled a little on the metal chair he was stood on, “you’re going to fall if you’re not careful.” 

“I’m not going to fall, “Niko declared loudly, “I’m going to fly,” he shouted at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of many of the passersby, “I’m going to be the world’s first flying werewolf.” 

Clay at this point was laughing hysterically, Romy had her head in her hands, seriously regretting the amount of ice cream that they had given him. Harry was trying to pull his son down from the chair the ten year old was now dancing on, though there was no music, and Fenrir was looking absolutely livid. They didn’t need this kind of attention while they were here. 

“Niko Greyback, sit down!” Fenrir said loudly, and a heavy silence fell over the parlor as Niko froze, staring at his adoptive father with wide eyes. “Sit,” the Alpha said again, and the ten year old obeyed quickly. 

“I have chocolate for everyone,” Micha said tipping one of his many bags on to the table, before looking around at the serious faces of his pack brothers and sisters. “What happened to you lot?”

“Dad got mad at me,” Niko said, shuffling his chair a little closer to Harry’s and sitting on his own hands. 

“Fenrir…” Damon said with a sigh, knowing just how intimidating his friend could be when he got annoyed. He was quite sure that Niko had been mucking around or something, but he could see that the other patrons of the shop, many of whom were students, were looking nervous.

“He was right to get angry,” Harry said quickly, giving his son a pointed look and ensuring that Damon didn’t start another scene while they were still in Hogsmeade. “Niko was being silly and could have hurt himself,” he added, wanting to make it perfectly clear that the Alpha was not at fault here. 

“I see,” Damon said, looking a little surprised at that. “Well in that case I suggest you lot make a start on Micha’s chocolate, while I get us some ice cream

“Not you, Niko,” Harry said quickly as the ten year old made a dive for some of the chocolate on the table, pulling his son onto his lap so that he could keep a firm hold on him, “you’ve had enough sugar to last a lifetime.” 

“But Mum,” Niko whined, but a low warning growl from Fenrir quickly put a stop to that; Niko was not about to upset his dad any further. Fenrir would not stand for anyone disrespecting him or Harry, not even their son. 

“How about a glass of juice instead,” Damon suggested, and Harry nodded his agreement to that, as Micha came around to take Niko’s now vacant chair. “How about you three?” Damon asked, turning to Jaylon, Tessie and Remus. “Another ice cream, Jaylon?”

“Oh, no thank you,” Jaylon said quietly, looking between Damon, Remus and Tessie, who were all watching him curiously. As much as he had enjoyed the sundae, he was already feeling like he had eaten more than he perhaps should have.

“If you’re sure, I am happy to get you one if you would like,” Remus said, ignoring Damon but wanting the teenager to have anything he wanted, particularly given it was his birthday. Jaylon, however, simply rewarded him with a broad grin, nodding his head. 

“Suit yourself,” Damon said, as he headed over to the counter, where the lady was waiting to take his order, looking not entirely impressed with the large group of them.

“So how have you been?” Harry asked Micha. “Other than talking Damon into buying you half of Honeydukes,” he added, with a gesture to the table covered in chocolate.

“Great,” Micha told him enthusiastically, “Damon gave me a job at this bar he owns, The Blue Moon.”

“You have a job now?” Harry asked, impressed by this. “Good for you. How did you manage to get Damon to agree to that one?” He knew just how protective Damon was of his mate, particularly given how much Micha had been through in his life.

“Well, admittedly he wasn’t very keen on the idea at first,” Micha told him, “but I think he understood that I wanted to contribute something to the pack.”

“You’ll have to tell me how you did that,” Harry said quietly, “I’m going to have an uphill struggle just to get Fen to agree to send Niko to Hogwarts next year. Getting a job after graduating from school is going to be a bigger fight I’m sure.” 

“I will get to go though, right, mum?” Niko asked quietly, snuggling into his mum, wanting to feel the comfort of being close to Harry after being scolded by his father. 

“If I have anything to say about it, you will,” Harry reassured his son. Niko deserved to have a magical education and it would always be useful for him to know the basics of magic from qualified teachers. Also, when they eventually had pups, Harry would want them to go to Hogwarts too; getting Fenrir to agree to allowing Niko to go was the first step. 

“We’ll get you there,” Micha said to Niko confidently, “these big bad dominants aren’t so bad, they’re big softies really.” Niko giggled at this, thankful that he had found such an amazing pack to call his family. 

“Don’t worry about it, Kiddo,” Damon told the ten year old, as he brought Micha his ice cream and Niko a glass of apple juice, “your mum will just give your dad puppy-dog eyes and your dad won’t be able to say no.”

“Our pack knows how to treat submissives,” Micha said, smiling fondly at his mate. “I hope you will learn that from them, Niko, because not everyone is like that. My brother used to be mean to me just because I was a submissive; he used to put a kick-me sign on my back all the time when I was little. Some of the pack actually used to kick me too.”

“That’s horrible,” Harry stated. He was surprised to hear how Micha had been treated in his previous pack, the other submissive didn’t usually talk about the life he had had before. 

“It was, but it wasn’t all bad,” Micha said, his emotions feeling rather mixed as he remembered the pack he had fled from all those years ago. “Though the sign thing, that could be funny on Dumbledore,” he suggested, wanting to lighten the conversation.

It was rare that Micha reminisce about the Stanwood pack; it had been such a long time ago now, that he had been exiled and ended up going from one pack to another in search of a new home. Whenever he thought about Tristan and his family, his heart would hurt a little, the same thing would happen when he thought of Lyla, people from his past that it was unlikely he would ever see again. 

“Micha,” Damon said, pulling the submissive from his thoughts, “you okay?” 

Micha shook off the thoughts of his past, reminding himself of the many, many blessings that he had now and telling himself that those people were now living their own lives, probably having forgotten all about him. “Of course,” he said, forcing a smile onto his face, not wanting his mate to worry.

Damon didn’t look entirely convinced, though he wasn’t going to make an issue of it right now if Micha didn’t want to talk about it. “You going to be okay while I have a chat with Clay?” he asked. 

“I’ll take care of him,” Harry said with a grin, throwing an arm over Micha’s shoulders, while keeping Niko close with the other. “He is going to tell me all about his best prank ideas for me to use on Dumbledore.”

“Niko, I am going to leave the two of them in your care,” Damon said with mock seriousness, “make sure they don’t get ideas about doing anything too crazy.”

“Okay!” the ten year old said happily, staying relaxed against his mother as Harry and Micha launched into conversation once more. 

“Can I steal my son?” Damon asked as he moved over to where Romy and Clay were talking, and the two of them looked up at him. 

“Of course,” Romy said, getting up from her seat. “I think that Fenrir and Seamus could do with a little help actually talking to each other anyway,” she added with an amused smile as she headed over to sit on the Alpha’s other side. She was fairly sure that Seamus and Fenrir would just sit in awkward silence for the rest of the day if left to their own devices.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Clay asked his father, as Damon led them away from the others, to the other side of the ice cream parlour.

“You are being careful with Romy, right?” Damon asked bluntly as they sat down across from each other at a two person table a little way from the others so that they could have a more private conversation.

“Dad…” Clay said with a groan, ignoring the blush that rose in his cheeks. “Did you seriously just ask me that?” He and Damon were close, but this sort of conversation did always make Clay feel slightly uneasy. He had so many people watching his every move with Romy that he felt a little like a fish in a bowl. 

“I am your father, I’m supposed to ask horribly embarrassing questions, it is practically in the job requirement,” Damon said firmly, grinning at his son. “But you didn’t answer the question.”

“We aren’t even there yet, Dad,” Clay told him honestly, knowing that his Dad wouldn’t drop it until he got an answer. “But I know, sex leads to babies. We’ll be careful, I promise.” As much as he wanted his life to be with Romy, to be her mate forever and to have pups together, now was not the time for that. They were still pups themselves, still in school and he wasn’t ready to be a Dad just yet that was for sure. 

“That’s my boy,” Damon said proudly. He looked forward to one day being a grandfather but not any time soon. He was too young for that and besides he wanted to become a father again before he became a grandfather. 

“So, Dad, are you being careful with Micha?” Clay asked with a shit-eating grin, almost as if he had read his father’s mind. 

“Clayton Eric Danes!” Damon exclaimed, half amused and half horrified by his son’s cheek. The expression on his face had faltered a little at the question. He was in two minds about answering, because the truth was, they weren’t being careful but he didn’t want to set a bad example to his son. “That is absolutely none of your business,” he finally said after a moment's consideration. 

“Well I take it that’s a no,” Clay said, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Just let me know if I am going to be a big brother soon,” he added, only half joking. He wasn’t really sure about his dad having other kids, though he knew that it was more than likely to happen and by the sounds of it, sooner rather than later.

“I don’t think it will be any time soon,” Damon reassured him. “But just be sure not to make me a grandfather any time soon. I am not old enough for that, and besides, Jenson would probably kill you if you got Romy pregnant before she even finished school.”

“I think you understand better than most when I say that she is my true mate,” Clay said seriously, knowing that Micha had become that for Damon. “Of course I am not going to want that for her now, she’s fourteen! Not until we are both ready for it, which won’t be at least until she graduates.”

Clay was under no delusion that he and Romy were ready to become parents just yet. He did have to admit that he was looking forward to that one day, but now was not the time. They had a lot to achieve before they became parents, Clay even had a few ideas about asking Romy to officially marry him one day. 

“Then I will trust you,” Damon said, reaching across the table to squeeze Clay’s hand. Clay had earnt that trust a hundred times over, the almost sixteen year old boy deserved to be trusted in almost all aspects of his life. Clay had come a long way since they had rejoined the pack with Harry six, nearly seven, months ago. 

“Thank you,” Clay said, feeling a sense of pride that his father was trusting him. He was nearing his sixteenth birthday, which meant that he was going to be a fully fledged adult member of the pack and expected to act like one. He had gone from pup to omega to almost a fully fledged dominant and he had earnt every little bit of the respect he now had. 

FGHP

It had been a lovely afternoon spent together in the ice cream parlour, but when it had become clear that none of them were going to be able to eat any more, they had made their way outside, wandering generally back in the direction of Hogwarts Castle. Everyone had, however, been rather confused when Fenrir had instructed Romy to walk with him, a little ahead of everyone else.  

“What’s that about?” Clay asked Harry, who was walking next to him. The young dominant wasn’t stupid enough to challenge the Alpha’s instructions but that didn’t mean he was particularly happy about the two of them going off together. 

“Not a clue,” Harry said with a confused frown. He knew how Clay was feeling because he was feeling it too. Unnecessary jealousy. Both of them knew that they had nothing to worry about but it still didn’t stop the green-eyed monster rising up in both of the teenage boys. 

“I don’t like it,” Clay grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking at the ground as he walked. He couldn’t hear the conversation and that bothered him more than he would like. 

“Me neither,” Harry said with a sigh of agreement. He was trying very hard to eavesdrop on the conversation but he was doing so in vain as he couldn’t even pick up even the slightest hint of what they were saying. “But if those two have an affair behind our backs, I say we do too,” Harry said jokingly. 

“Eww,” Clay said with a look of revulsion on his face, “no offence but you're really not my type. I much prefer breasts over cock thank you very much,” he added making Harry laugh. 

Romy and Fenrir were more than aware of the fact that Clayton and Harry were only a little way behind them and were watching them intensely. However, the Alpha knew that this conversation was too important for anyone else to join in on it, it was something that they had to discuss just the two of them. And Romy trusted her Alpha, patiently waiting to hear what he needed to say to her. 

“I want your opinion,” Fenrir said rather bluntly. There was no point in being delicate about this, Dean’s future hung entirely on what Romy decided. 

“Okay,” Romy said gently, curious about why Fenrir would want her opinion on anything. It wasn’t like she was an important member of the pack, she was just there and she didn’t mind that, she was the Beta’s daughter and that was enough for her. 

“Tessie’s cousin has mated with one of the strays,” Fenrir told her, “Dean.” The Alpha didn’t miss the flinch from the young girl at the mention of the stray’s name. 

“Is he joining us?” Romy asked, feeling a little worried about this. Her mind was all in a spin, she couldn’t imagine feeling safe enough to be able to sleep if Dean was in the same territory as her. After what he had done to her she doubted she would ever feel happy being near him or calling him family, which is what their pack was. 

Her mind jumped from memory to possibility, unsure if it was even a decent thing to consider. However, in the split second it took the Alpha wolf to answer her question, Romy had already made a conscious decision about what she wanted to do. 

“Up to you,” Fenrir said gruffly, frustrated by the fact that Romy had closed herself off a little. She had flinched at the mention of the name, however since that she had had no reaction at all. 

“Okay,” Romy said with a carefree shrug, “if he’s mated to Tessie’s cousin then he must be trying to make amends. I say we give him a chance.” 

“If you are sure,” Fenrir said with a frown of his own. He wasn’t sure that it was a good idea to accept Dean into his pack, he thought that Romy would have refused to live with him and that would have given him the perfect excuse to turn Dean away. It seemed that if Romy was willing to let bygones be bygones then he should at least give the stray a chance.  

FGHP

Reaching the gates of Hogwarts, the four pups that would be returning to the school began to say their goodbyes to the rest of the pack. It was painful, as always, no one wanting to be parted; even Seamus was feeling the pull towards his Alpha, not wanting to return to the school. Niko clung to Harry desperately hard, not wanting to be separated from his mother again. It was going to be a long three weeks before the next full moon, when they would be back in the territory. 

“Harry, I almost forgot, Jenson asked me to give you this,” Micha said, bringing a letter out from his pocket. In all the excitement about the sweet shop and all of the chocolate he had almost completely forgotten about it. 

“Thanks,” Harry said quickly, taking it and slipping it into his pocket before anyone could start asking questions about it. It wasn’t that he particularly felt the need to hide it but he didn’t really want to have to explain it all to his mate at the moment. Just from the look Fenrir was giving him, Harry knew that he would have to explain to the Alpha male at some point. 

Remus was looking particularly troubled as he bid farewell to Tessie and Jaylon. Every time he parted from them was becoming increasingly more difficult and he was now starting to understand how Harry and Fenrir felt and the reason behind the passion they exhibited. Remus wanted to do something similar with Tessie, however, he didn’t think that they were quite at that level yet and he didn’t want to risk pushing her away. 

Seamus was stood a little awkwardly next to Romy and Clayton, not feeling close enough to any of the other pack members to warrant a proper goodbye. He knew that they were his family now but it would take a while to feel that bond in his heart despite knowing it for a fact in his mind. Now, he stood back and observed the raw emotion of the tearful goodbyes. 

After receiving his letter from Jenson, Harry had moved over to where Fenrir was stood waiting for him. Niko had gone to say thank you to Clayton and Romy for all of the ice cream they had bought for him, leaving the Alpha pair alone. 

Fenrir wasted very little time, picking his mate up by the waist and kissing him. Harry wound his arms around his dominant's neck, melting into the kiss, wanting to make the most of the time that he had with his mate. 

Clay was just grateful that he didn’t have to say goodbye to Romy. He really wasn’t sure how Harry did it, there was no way he could be parted from Romy for any length of time. He knew that with her being two years below them he was going to have to find the strength to manage two whole years without her after he graduated but he would cross that painful bridge when he came to it. That wasn’t something he had to think about now.  

Once again the pack was left with the difficult task of separating the Alpha pair, but it seemed that Romy was taking on the challenge as she approached them, while Clay went to say goodbye to his father. 

“Harry,” she said, causing the submissive to turn and look at her curiously. “We should probably go,” she told him quietly, “dragging this out is just going to make this worse for Niko.”

Harry stared at her for a moment before looking over to Niko, who was stood a few feet away from him, looking quite upset. The submissive wriggled out of his mate’s arms, Fenrir lowering him to the ground, and pulled Niko into a tight hug. 

“Be good for your dad,” Harry said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Niko’s head, before de-tangling himself and leading the ten year old over to Fenrir. Niko tucked himself into Fenrir’s side, clearly needing the man close at the moment. “Ready?” Harry asked, looking over to Romy, Clay and Seamus. 

“When you are,” Clay told him. He knew that it was never going to be easy but going through these painful goodbyes was easier than not seeing their pack for long periods of time. 

“It was nice to meet you all,” Seamus said sincerely before looking over to Harry a little awkwardly. “Didn’t you say I would have to submit to him or something?” he asked Harry quietly, not wanting to offend the Alpha when they seemed to be doing well so far. 

“If you feel ready to,” Harry said earnestly. He knew it was something that would have to happen eventually but it could wait if Seamus didn’t feel ready to just yet. “It can probably wait for the full moon,” Harry said with a shrug.

“If we don’t go now we’ll miss dinner,” Clay said, knowing that it would be far too easy for them all to stand there together, not actually leaving, for quite a while. 

“How can you be hungry?” Romy asked, as she linked her arm through Clay’s, starting to lead him off towards the castle, knowing that would be the best way to get Harry moving. 

“I’m always hungry,” Clay said unrepentantly, as he allowed himself to be led, glancing back over his shoulder towards Harry and Seamus.

“Come on then,” Harry said, stealing a final kiss from Fenrir and pressing one to Niko’s temple before linking his arm though Seamus’ and following Romy and Clay. “We could all use a decent meal.”  

“You especially,” Romy said, turning and walking backwards for a few paces so that she could fix Harry with a pointed look and she smiled to herself when she saw Remus press a kiss to Tessie’s cheek before following a few paces behind Harry and Seamus.  

“Yeah, Seamus,” Clay said, as Harry and Seamus caught up with them, “another thing for you to worry about, making sure this short arse eats.” Clayton grinned as he gave Seamus a nudge. “He has a tendency to forget.” 

“I don’t forget,” Harry said defensively, letting go of Seamus so that he could cross his arms over his chest, pouting at his best friend. “I just get busy,” he explained. He really wasn’t not eating on purpose. 

“Well no more, not until you’ve gained some weight back,” Romy told him firmly.  They were all still worried about Harry and how thin he was, but it had only really been a week since they had realised that it was an issue, so it was going to take a while for him recover. “It isn’t healthy to be as skinny as you.”

“Nor as skinny  as you,” Harry countered, feeling a bit put out that everyone was nagging him about eating enough, when Romy was just as small as he was. 

“Me, I’m working on my pot belly,” Clay declared smugly, patting his own tummy. He loved his food and he wasn’t quite sure how Harry managed to just forget to eat.

“Yeah, because you eat like a pig,” Romy told him, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend and she heard Remus let out a snort of amusement at that. 

Seamus, too, couldn’t help but laugh at the banter between his fellow pack members, feeling completely at ease with them. “You guys do make me laugh,” he said with a fond chuckle. 

“I only eat like I do to distract myself from the sickening sight of Robin with no clothes on,” Clay said with a broad grin. He really hadn’t missed her in the slightest during the day they had spent without her.

“Do you think we could charm her clothes to get baggier and baggier the more she tries to shrink them and make them tighter?” Harry suggested with genuine hopefulness. Even if he hadn’t been gay, he didn’t think he would have wanted to see his pack sister on display in such a manner. 

“I think that we need to do something to take her down a peg or two,” Romy told them seriously. She wasn’t quite sure what they should do, but things couldn’t carry on the way they had been going; she was going to end up doing something she might actually regret if Robin kept pushing her. 

“After what you guys did to Ron, not to mention the garden gnomes, I dread to think what else you’re capable of,” Seamus said, actually rather looking forward to seeing what they would come up with next. He was sure that it would be amusing.

“You’ve seen nothing from these two yet,” Romy told him with an amused smirk. She had heard so many stories about all the trouble that the two of them had got into over the years, not to mention the stuff they had done since she had met them, that she was sure that Seamus didn’t know the half of it.

“It has been a while since we pulled any pranks,” Harry said, looking thoughtful, and he broke into a grin when he heard Remus let out a quiet groan at the prospect. 

“I think it’s time we had some fun,” Clay eagerly, already trying to think up what they could do next. He was sure that they could come up with something brilliant if they put their minds to it. 

“Just try not to get caught,” Remus said with a sigh. He wasn’t even going to waste his breath trying to talk them out of it, and just hoped that it would be directed towards someone who perhaps could do with being taken down a little. He almost felt a little bit bad for hoping they might target Dumbledore. “Perhaps target someone other than Robin too, just to make it less conspicuous.” 

“We’ll stick to the golden rule,” Harry said innocently, smiling sweetly at the professor. 

“Which is?” Remus asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Harry looked just a little bit too much like James in his trouble-making hay-day for his liking, and it certainly didn’t bode well.

“No body modifications,” Clay declared with a grin.

“And no destruction of property,” Harry finished, looking equally amused. They ignored Romy’s roll of her eyes, but Seamus and Remus were both looking rather confused. 

“Dad and Severus made us promise to stick to that when we were kids,” Clay explained. It was the one rule that they had always tried to stick to during their pranks. They had been successful… more or less.  

“I don’t think I want to know why,” Remus said with a frown, dreading to think exactly what could have prompted such a specific rule from the two men. It made him think about what kind of parent Severus could have made. Harry was a well adjusted, content young man and seemed more than happy with his lot in life but Remus didn’t know how much of that was because of Severus and how much was because of the pack. He made a mental note to maybe ask Harry about his childhood one of these days, he so desperately wanted to know more about the young man that had been the product of the love of his two best friends. 

“I think I do,” Seamus said, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Don’t encourage them,” Romy said with a groan as Harry and Clay launched into a rather amusing story of how they had blown off the side of Harry’s house with a muggle chemistry set. 

FGHP

Gideon laughed as Aiden was thrown to one side. He was bloodied and bruised, the entire pack having had their turn with him. After the third man had torn into him, Aiden had stopped fighting it, the pain excruciating. Every time he had passed out, Gideon had roused him with magic, simply for the sadistic pleasure of hearing the screams. 

Jack, after being the Omega for so long, had rather enjoyed taking his small blade to Aiden’s body, delicately cutting into him, leaving tiny shallow cuts across Aiden’s body. There wasn’t an inch of skin that didn’t have some form of injury, Aiden had thrown up twice during the ordeal, unable to cope with the level of torture. 

Despite everything that had been done to him, the worst of it for Aiden had been watching Dean’s face. Dean had been tied to a tree so that he would have to watch his mate be taken by other men, beaten within an inch of his life and then discarded in a heap on the floor. Aiden would survive but only because of what he was, if he hadn’t been a werewolf then he wouldn’t have been able to survive what had been inflicted upon him. 

“And now it's your turn,” Gideon said, turning to look at Dean, a broad grin on his face. “Sid, Terrell, untie him, I want him first.” 

Dean glared at his former Alpha; he had no respect for this man anymore, this was no pack he wanted to be part of, not now they had hurt Aiden. He needed to get them both away from these animals, the humanity having left these wolves and their primal instincts taking over completely. 

There was no doubt in Dean’s mind that it was now or never. If he didn’t put up a fight and try and make a run for it now then he would likely be too weak and too damaged to help himself, let alone help Aiden. He watched Terrell and Sid approach him, both of them looking sickeningly happy about what they had just done. 

The second that Dean had been untied, he balled his fist and slammed it into Sid’s throat, crushing the man’s windpipe. Without second thought, Dean turned on Terrell, lashing out to the man’s chest with long, sharp finger nails, slicing into him. It was unfortunate that it wasn’t deep enough to do him any damage. 

Making a beeline for Aiden, Dean grabbed his unconscious mate, flinging him over his shoulder, kicking a few strays away as they tried to stop him. No one had been expecting for Dean to make a run for it and they hadn’t had their wits about them after all they had just been doing to Aiden, and were unable to stop him before he had disappeared amongst the trees. 

“Get after him!” Gideon bellowed, furious that his pack were completely incompetent and had let Dean escape, especially when they had been having so much fun. The Alpha had wanted to have his fun with Dean, who was more of a traitor than Aiden, having been in his pack longer. Once he had had his fun he would have turned the traitor over to Axlar, who would have finished him. 

Dean didn’t look back, not even when he heard Gideon’s shout for the others to chase him down. He was determined to get Aiden to safety, to make sure that if he died then Aiden would at least have a chance at life. 

He ran and didn’t stop running until he knew he was facing the wards of Greyback’s territory. Stopping, he made sure that he was on the very edge. Dean could already hear the strays catching up behind him; he hadn’t been able to run as fast as he was usually capable of, due to having Aiden on his back. With all his strength, Dean threw the already unconscious Aiden into the territory of the Greyback pack. 

He sighed with relieved when his mate passed through the wards with relative ease, landing with heavily on the other side of them. He could only assume that the wards had allowed Aiden through because the man hadn’t passed through them of his own accord or intent. He was grateful that his mate was unconscious when he had hit the ground with a heavy thud. Dean could only hope that Aiden wasn’t already dead as he turned to face the strays that had come after him, hoping against hope that Greyback had been alerted when Aiden had passed through the wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	91. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack deals with Dean and Aiden’s arrival, and Damon and Micha go to fetch the third bitten child. Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry puts his unique gift to use, and Romy and Clay try to make their relationship work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long, and much awaited chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy it.

Fenrir and the rest of the pack had just sat down to eat dinner and the mood was rather sombre having left the pups at Hogwarts after a pleasant day in Hogsmeade. However, everyone was suddenly put on high alert when the ward's let out a high pitched shriek, telling them that someone had passing through them.

"Damon stay here," Fenrir barked almost immediately. "Jenson, Lukas, with me, now." Without question Jenson and Lukas were on their feet and following their Alpha out of the clearing and towards the source of the sound, while Damon gathered up the rest of the pack, encouraging those that could to climb up on to the platform.

The sight that the three dominants came across as they reached the edge of the territory and where the wards had been passed was something that they hadn't expected at all. An unconscious body lay on the ground, battered and bruised, and just beyond their warded boundaries, Dean was fending off three strays but he was not faring well.

For a split second Fenrir deliberated on whether or not to help him. He was in two minds about it but seeing Aiden unconscious on the ground, battered and bruised, he could only put two and two together and conclude that this was either a trap or the two of them needed help and the Alpha was leaning more towards the latter.

"Lukas help Aiden," Fenrir commanded, deciding to take the chance on the two men. "Jenson and I will deal with the others." The Alpha knew the risks but was confident enough in his pack that they would be able to hold their own if it came to a fight. Lukas went straight for Aiden, checking him over and he quickly realised that the injuries were beyond his capabilities to heal. They would be extremely lucky if even Callie was able to heal him completely.

There were more than just the three strays now. Dean had managed to kill one but several more were approaching. However, Fenrir could not see Gideon, and so he was fairly certain that whatever was going on, it wasn't a full scale attack; Gideon wouldn't have missed that for anything, he was far too blood thirsty.

Jenson managed to kill a second stray as Dean took down Russ, hitting the man's head against a nearby tree and knocking him out cold before he could even think about trying to get through the wards. Fenrir held back, simply deflecting the blows thrown his way as his mind went over the many possibilities of what they could do. As much as he didn't trust Dean, they were hugely outnumbered and would likely sustain serious injury or potentially lose a life and he wasn't prepared to have that happen.

Making the decision, Fenrir strode forward and slammed his fist across Dean's face, knocking him unconscious but catching him before he fell to the ground. "Get back to the clearing," Fenrir demanded of his pack members, flinging Dean rather carelessly over his shoulder. He watched as Jenson charged back through the wards to help Lukas carry Aiden, before stepping through himself. The Alpha watched with great satisfaction as two of the smaller strays collided with the wards, flying backwards and landing in a heap on the ground unconscious. He growled a warning at the others, baring his teeth threateningly, wanting them to know that he would be taking no prisoners.

To their credit, the strays backed off a little, not wanting to mess with the infamous Alpha. Satisfied with this, Fenrir began to make his way back towards the clearing, Lukas and Jenson carrying Aiden a little way ahead of them.

FGHP

"Damon," Niko said a little fearfully, "where's Dad?" The ten-year-old had point blank refused to climb up on to the platform. He had promised that if trouble came he would be up faster than lightning but he didn't want to hide, he wanted to be brave and make his Dad proud of him for helping to protect the others. Particularly given that Callie couldn't climb up either in her current condition.

"He'll be back soon," Damon promised in a hushed whisper, wanting to encourage the quiet. He needed to listen out for any signs of trouble and prepare himself if whatever had penetrated their wards got past Fenrir, Jenson and Lukas. Niko nodded his head and fell silent, shuffling closer to Callie when his whole body shivered with a mixture of cold and fear about what might happen to his Dad.

They were all waiting on tenterhooks but jumped into action when Fenrir came bursting through the treeline with a body over his shoulder. Not knowing what had gone wrong, Callie immediately feared the worst and set out at a full run towards her Alpha, thinking that her mate had been hurt, Damon and Niko on her heels. Tessie and Jaylon both hurried back down from the platform, wanting to help.

A few moments later Jenson and Lukas emerged from the tree line, carrying yet another body between them. Now it was Tessie's turn to lurch forward into a run, recognising her cousin despite the many cuts and bruises that littered his body. She was speechless as the two dominants lay Aiden down close to the fire, as Callie enveloped her mate in relief that he hadn't be hurt.

"What happened?" Niko asked before anyone else could, horrified at the state of the two men. He was worried about them but also very glad that his dad had returned unscathed and so immediately went to tuck himself into Fenrir's side, wanting the comfort of his father; however, the Alpha, still carrying the dead weight of a fully grown man, pushed him back.

"I will explain," he said, not only to his son but to his entire pack, "I will return." And with this, Fenrir headed off towards the cave, still carrying the unconscious man over his shoulder. The Alpha's intent was to bind Dean to a tree until he could determine what had happened. He intended to question each of them individually and see if their stories matched. Though he did have to admit that the injuries that Aiden had sustained were fairly serious.

"Callie, please help him," Tessie begged, having fallen to her knees next to her cousin, eyes welling with tears at the state of him. He was barely drawing breath at all, almost every inch of his skin bloody or discoloured.

"I will do what I can," Callie promised, having hurried over to Aiden the moment she was sure that Jenson was unharmed. She wished she could tell her friend that it would be okay but she was unwilling to offer more certainty than that. A wave of her wand and a muttered spell confirmed what she suspected, Aiden's injuries were severe and the man was going to take a lot of care if he was to even survive the night. "I need fresh water, both heated and cold," she said with barely a glance in Lukas' direction.

The soft padding of feet told her that he had obeyed without question, just like she knew he would, and she focused her attention on trying to at least close the worst of the bleeding wounds, both inside and out.

"I am going to fetch supplies," Jenson told the group in general and, trusting Damon to keep them safe, he headed off in the direction that the Alpha had gone moments earlier. He thought it was probably best he check on Fenrir and Dean too, not least because he wanted answers about what was going on.

He was only about half way to the cave when he heard shouts that made it very clear that Dean was once again conscious and also rather pissed off. Jenson trusted his Alpha but he hurried anyway, heading straight for the voices, and was unsurprised to find Dean trying to break himself free of the bindings holding him to a large tree.

"Untie me!" Dean roared in fury. However, Fenrir simply stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched the other man's futile struggles. "What have you done with Aiden?!"

"He is being treated," Jenson informed them both, as he approached, and Dean paused in his attempt to get free, to stare at his former pack brother. "Callie will do all she can."

"I want to see him," Dean demanded, scared that his mate was going to die, despite their bid for freedom, and furious that he might be denied those last moments by his side.

"No," Fenrir said simply. He wouldn't have Dean free to wander around until he was sure that this man wouldn't hurt any of the others in his pack.

"I think what Fenrir means is, we can't let you see him until we know that you aren't a danger to the rest of our pack," the Beta said, wanting to make the conversation a little more civil despite the fact that Dean was tied to a tree.

"They raped him," Dean shouted, "they beat him and slashed him with a knife, they were going to do the same thing to me, they would have killed us if we'd stayed. I thought we'd be safe here!"

"You are," Jenson said quickly, "you and Aiden are perfectly safe here, but we need to be sure that you aren't some kind of Trojan horse."

Fenrir grunted in agreement, though he hadn't understood what Jenson had meant, but he was grateful for his Beta being able to explain what was going on, the Alpha knew that he didn't express himself brilliantly.

"I need to get some potions for Aiden," Jenson said, mostly for Fenrir's sake, so that the Alpha knew what was going on, though he hoped it might also help convince Dean that the pack was sincere in their desire to help them. "Try not to piss each other off too much," he suggested as he headed off towards the cave, which was close by.

FGHP

Jaylon was trying to keep himself out of the way, sticking close to Tessie's side and comforting her as best he could, while Callie tried to do all she could for Aiden. Callie was cleaning the blood from the wounds as she healed them to make sure they weren't still bleeding. It was a disturbing sight, but Jaylon knew how much Aiden meant to Tessie and he wanted to be there for her, like she always had been for him.

"Jaylon, press here," Callie said, suddenly taking his hand and pressing it against Aiden's abdomen. "Keep that pressure, it will slow the bleeding and keep his pressure up until Jenson gets back," she told him.

Jaylon just nodded, and did as instructed. Glancing up at the rest of the pack around them, he could see that they were all rather shaken by what was happening, Micha sticking close to Damon, and Niko clinging to Damon's trouser leg in the absence of his parents.

Heavy footfall announced the return of Jenson, who placed the bag of supplies next to his mate and held out a blood replenishment potion for her to see. "This?" he asked; he could see how much blood the young man had lost and had seen his mate heal enough people to hazard a guess at where to start.

"Yes, give him that," Callie instructed with a firm nod. She delved into the bag at her side and pulled out gauze and bandages, which she started to apply to her patient, while Jenson lifted Aiden's head and, with Lukas' help, poured the potion down Aiden's throat.

"Is he going to be okay?" Niko asked, his voice a lot quieter than usual. The sight of such a badly injured man was something that he had never seen before and it didn't help that he knew Aiden and Dean, cared about them even. The two of them had protected him from Gideon and the other strays, Niko didn't want them to die.

"We don't know yet," Damon told him honestly. He didn't want to give the ten-year-old hope if there wasn't any. It honestly didn't look good. He was a little surprised that Niko was crying, Damon wasn't aware that the ten-year-old had any close connection to either of the wolves that had been brought in.

"Is Dad with Dean?" Niko asked, looking up at Damon questioningly. Damon looked to Jenson, not sure who it was that Fenrir had had over his shoulder and fairly sure that the Beta would have gone to check on their Alpha when he left the clearing.

"Yes, your dad and Dean just need to have a bit of a talk," Jenson told the ten-year-old, not wanting Niko worrying about either of them.

"What if Dad hurts him?" Niko asked, a little panicked; he remembered seeing how Gideon 'talked' to the new members in the other pack. "Dean helped me, he saved me from the horrible wolves, I don't want him hurt."

"Fenrir won't hurt him unless he has no choice," Damon said told Niko; he wanted to reassure the ten-year-old but he didn't want to lie to him either and he knew there was a chance, if Dean decided to make things difficult, that the man could get hurt.

"Perhaps someone should take Niko to Fenrir, he can see for himself," Damon suggested, thinking that this would be beneficial in more ways than one. Fenrir was less likely to beat the living daylights out of Dean if Niko was there and it would get the ten-year-old away from the clearing just in case Aiden didn't make it through the next few minutes.

"Please!" Niko said, looking between Damon and Jenson hopefully. He hadn't seen Dean since the day that he and Jaylon had been handed over to the Greyback pack, after they had found Jaylon alone in the woods, and he was eager to know that the man was okay.

"Want me to take him?" Lukas offered, looking up from where he was crouched with Jenson, close to Aiden's head, in case Callie needed either of them to do anything. However, she seemed to have things relatively under control from what he could tell.

"No, it's okay," Damon told him, taking hold of Niko's hand, "I'll go. You stay in case Callie needs help." He wanted the chance to check on his best friend and was keen to keep Niko close, while Harry was away and Fenrir was busy. "Stay here, trouble," he told his mate, pressing a brief kiss to Micha's lips.

Micha pouted at Damon, but didn't argue. He didn't want to be separated from him but understood that the situation was a difficult one for everyone and that Niko and Fenrir probably needed Damon more than he did at that moment.

"Let's go find your dad," Damon said to Niko, and the two of the headed off in the direction that Jenson had just returned from.

FGHP

Fenrir had had enough of Dean's pleading to be untied. He could understand the need to see one's mates but the Alpha had to think of his entire pack and he was coming close to the point that he wanted to knock Dean unconscious again.

"What's the point of bringing me here if you are just going to hold me prisoner?" Dean raged, snarling at the larger man.

"You might be useful," Fenrir stated bluntly. Part of it was that he didn't want to separate Aiden from his mate if he didn't have to, but he wasn't about to admit that to Dean. "What happened?" the Alpha demanded to know.

"I told you, they were going to kill us both!" Dean yelled in frustration. "And I think we both know that you are very aware of the lengths that we will go to for our mates, Gideon's silver hand can attest to that."

Fenrir grunted in agreement; he was finding that Dean, despite his annoyingly persistent attempts to break free, was being infuriatingly open and cooperative. At least it looked like they would be gaining another dominant, two if Callie could keep Aiden alive.

"Dad?" Niko asked timidly from a little way behind Damon as the two of them approached the tree where Dean had been bound. Fenrir turned, looking towards his son and friend, curious as to why they had come here. "You aren't going to hurt him are you?"

"Only if he pisses me off," Fenrir grunted. He knew that he wouldn't do anything to Dean while Niko was there and he also knew that that was likely to be exactly why Damon had brought the ten-year-old.

"Niko?" Dean asked, having strained his head around to see who else was there. He had heard the voice but couldn't be sure that it was him until he saw that it was him. "Niko, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Niko called out as he rushed around Damon, trying to get to Dean, only to find himself swept up into his father's arms instead. "Meanie," he said with a pout, though he didn't sound too upset now that he could actually see Dean from where he was being held.

Damon snorted at the nickname that Niko had used, thinking that the ten-year-old was surprisingly like Harry for the two of them not actually being related by blood. "You planning on keeping him here until Aiden wakes up?" he asked, gesturing to the tree where Dean was tied.

"Yes," Fenrir stated. He wasn't going to give Aiden and Dean any chance to compare stories before he had spoken to each of them.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Dean asked incredulously, wondering if they would really be that cruel.

"No. We'll be here too," Fenrir explained, "watching you."

"Great, so you don't even trust me when I am tied to a tree," Dean said grumpily. He had known that joining the Greyback pack wasn't going to be a smooth transition but this was ridiculous and he was genuinely worried that he might never see Aiden again.

"Stay here," Fenrir instructed Damon. "Niko needs to sleep."

"Daaaddd…" Niko whined, not at all happy with the idea of being taken back to the clearing and put to bed, not when he was just found Dean again.

"Don't," Fenrir told his son firmly, and Niko snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to test his father's patience. "I'll be back later," he told Damon.

"Do you still want Micha and me to fetch Aspen tomorrow?" Damon asked, resigning himself to the first watch tonight. He had so been looking forward to snuggling in bed with his mate too. He was wondering if Fenrir still wanted to add an extra burden of another wolf when two had just fallen into their laps rather unexpectedly.

"Yes," Fenrir said, not even hesitating in his decision. Aspen would be needed, their pack was not as strong as it could be and he planned to rectify that.

"Night, Damon," Niko called out over his father's shoulder as he was carried back in the direction of the clearing. "Night, Dean."

"Night, Niko," the two men called back, as they both settled down for what was bound to be a long, long night.

FGHP

Harry had been struggling to sleep. He was awake early and didn't want to disturb any of the others who were deep in dreamland. Leaving a note so that his pack siblings wouldn't worry about him, Harry got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one who had been struggling to sleep, Draco was sat on his own at the Slytherin table. There were a few other students scattered across the Great Hall but not many as it was mostly too early.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked as he dropped into a seat across from Draco, and quickly pouring himself a large mug of coffee.

"No I felt like deliberately depriving myself of sleep," Draco said sarcastically as he looked up at his friend, though Harry was just smiling at him, looking mildly amused at friend's dry humour. "Cabinet," he said by way of explanation.

"Ahh," Harry said, with a nod of his head as he started putting sausages, eggs, bacon and toast onto his plate, knowing that he did need to try and eat. He was sure he wouldn't manage half of what he had served himself, but he was going to at least try. "I do have something that might help with that," he said, reaching in his pocket for the letter from Jenson that Micha had handed him the day before.

"What is it?" Draco asked, wondering if Harry had managed to get some more ideas on how to fix the cabinet from his pack member.

"I don't' know, I haven't read it yet but it's from Jenson and it's about the cabinet. I thought we could look together," Harry said, taking a bite of toast before opening the envelope. "Hmm." Harry made a noise of surprise as he saw what the letter actually said. Swallowing his toast, he turned the letter around and placed it on the table in front of Draco. "It's the help you need."

"It's how to fix it?" Draco asked hopefully, flattening out the letter so that he could read it for himself.

"Not exactly but it's the man who probably can," Harry said. "It says that Jenson will come through the floo network tomorrow tonight and meet you and Clay, so that you can take him to the cabinet. And trust me, if he can't fix it, then it's not fixable."

"This is great," Draco said, his mood buoyed considerably, as he read over the letter for himself, feeling that this had to be too good to be true; though of course there was a chance that this Jenson guy might not even be able to repair it and then Draco would have to find some other way to get his mother and brother out of Malfoy Manor.

"I really hope that he can help," Harry said earnestly, picking up a piece of bacon. "He's good at his job, but if he can't fix it then we will find another way to help, that much I can promise you."

"Morning," Theo said rather miserably as he suddenly appeared next to Harry, sitting himself down heavily at the Slytherin table.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't you be in a happy mood? I hear you had a hot date yesterday," he added with a grin but Theo clearly wasn't in the mood to laugh and joke about this.

"Why should I be happy?" Theo asked miserably. "I'm parted from the girl I'm in love with and stuck in a damn marriage contract with someone I absolutely detest."

"Pansy isn't that bad," Harry said with a shrug, "for a girl at least."

Draco rolled his eyes, but understood exactly how Theo felt. Lucius had made it clear that Draco could date all he liked while he was at school, however, once he had graduated he too had been promised to someone, in his case, a witch from the Carrow family. He thought her name might have been Flower or Flora, though he couldn't be sure.

"Why are they enforcing that now? Surely it's better to wait until you both graduate?" Draco asked; though, now that he thought about it, he was sure that his own parents had waited until they had both graduated and it had been Lucius dating around that had resulted in Clayton, so maybe the Notts had good reason to push their son towards his betrothed already.

"They don't see the point in waiting, we're at the same school and may as well get to know each other and get used to the idea," Theo said grumpily. "Pansy isn't any happier than I am, she's not exactly my way inclined."

"You mean she's a lesbian?" Harry asked in a hushed whisper, a little shocked at this revelation. He honestly hadn't thought about Pansy or her sexuality before but it did surprise him.

"Now you say that," Draco said pensively, clearly thinking it over, "I suppose it is fairly obvious, given the way she looks at Tracey Davis sometimes."

"Yeah, not that she's completely accepted that yet but if we can't get out of this then we're both going to be miserable," Theo said, feeling and sounding utterly depressed.

"She must have a field day in the showers," Harry said with wry smile.

"Vulgar as always," Clayton said as he, Romy and Seamus came to join them at the Slytherin table. "Who are you discussing?" he asked as he sat down and began to load his plate with food, Romy and Seamus doing the same, all three nodding in approval at the amount of food that Harry had in front of him.

"No one," Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand, not wanting to spread gossip when it could hurt Pansy, and even Theo, if everyone found out. "Oh goodness, look at the state of that," he said, suddenly distracted by Robin making an unwelcome appearance in the Great Hall. He was rather surprised to see that she wasn't alone, she in fact seemed to have a harem of men trailing behind her.

Draco glanced over to where Harry was looking and snorted in amusement. "One thing I can tell you for certain was that she wasn't in the dormitory last night. I overheard some of the Slytherin girls complaining about her coming and going at all hours but they seemed pleased that she just stayed out all night."

"I wonder where she slept," Romy mused, rolling her eyes at the state of the uniform the girl was wearing, it was revealing a lot more than it was covering. "She certainly wasn't in with us."

"Rumour has it that she was in the dorms with McLaggen," Seamus said and the other all turned to look at him in surprise. "He didn't go to Hogsmeade yesterday and apparently the two of them got up close and personal."

"How could you know that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Just because Ron and Dean don't talk to me any more doesn't mean that the whole of Gryffindor stopped talking to me," Seamus said with a shrug.

"Do you think she actually… you know?" Romy asked, "with McLaggen."

"I think you should be able to say the word, Romy," Harry said with a laugh, "especially since you're almost doing it with Clay."

"Oh shut up, Harry," Romy said, giving him a playful slap to the shoulder.

"To answer your question though," Seamus said with a smirk at the easy banter between his pack siblings, "if McLaggen lives up to his reputation, they would have fucked at least twice already."

Harry laughed, patting Seamus on the back. "You're going to fit right in with us," he said happily, "the cruder the better with us, you'll see when you come to the territory next full moon."

"Any idea on what we're going to do today?" Clay asked, changing the subject. With it being a Sunday they had the day to themselves and he certainly wasn't going to waste it doing homework.

"I've promised Dumblefuck some of my time," Harry said with a weary sigh. He didn't really want to spend any more time with the headmaster but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He had made arrangements to go down into the chamber of secrets and bring up the body of the poor girl that was rotting down there.

"Yawn," Clay said, knowing that it was futile to offer to accompany Harry with the headmaster, he would never accept and, besides that, he wanted to spend some time with Romy, which he knew was a little selfish but he honestly thought that he deserved to be a little bit.

"I was thinking of going to the library, I've got some essays that I want to get done," Romy said but Clay shook his head, not agreeing to this plan at all.

"Not a chance, I was more hoping that the two of us might… you know," Clay said with a wink and Romy snorted in amusement.

"How about the three of us find something to do," Romy said, motioning towards Seamus.

"No offence but I'm really not into threesomes," Seamus said causing Harry and Clay to laugh hysterically. Seamus was really going to fit in well with their pack.

FGHP

The clearing was not a happy place on Sunday morning. No one had really got any sleep. Callie had battled through the night, with the help of Tessie and Jaylon, to ensure that Aiden survived. The others had all taken turns to sit with Dean and talk to him. It wasn't something that they particularly wanted to do but they did it because they wanted to see if his story changed or if he contradicted himself at all.

So far Dean hadn't said anything out of turn, he hadn't changed his story once, he had only continued to plead to see Aiden, whom he professed to love. Fenrir would not relent though; he refused to let Dean go free until he had been able to speak to Aiden, who was finally on the path to recovery, though the young man was no way out of the woods yet.

"Jenson, make sure Romy is aware that Dean and Aiden are with us," Fenrir said as Lukas handed out bowls of porridge. Lukas had been the one to make it this morning, Callie and Tessie simply too run down and exhausted to do much at all.

"Of course," the Beta said, knowing better than to question the Alpha's decisions right now; everyone was on edge, especially him. He knew better than anyone the reason why Romy needed to know that Dean and Aiden were with them now. Jenson still wasn't sure about Dean being there himself.

"I'll take Dean and Damon some breakfast," Callie said, picking up two bowls much to Jenson's displeasure. However, when he tried to stop her she let out a low warning growl, telling him not to interfere.

Jenson was a little taken aback by the way his mate had reacted. Normally she was timid and withdrawn, the added illness from her pregnancy had taken it out of her of late, even with the potions Harry had brewed for her, he wasn't accustomed to her being so stubborn about anything. Not wanting to upset her, Jenson watched as Callie headed off toward the cave carrying the two bowls of porridge.

Callie, though, had her reasons for wanting to be the one to take the food. Romy had confided in her the details of what the strays had done to her while she had been their prisoner. Being the smart kid that she was, Romy had been able to assign names to faces and although Dean had not been the worst of them by any stretch of the imagination he had still raped her.

"Here," Callie said kindly to Damon, putting a bowl down in front of him. "You need to eat something before you and Micha go and fetch Aspen today."

"Thank you," Damon said gratefully, accepting the bowl from his little sister. Today was going to be a very long and tiring day, Damon just hoped that this next one wasn't as damaged as Jaylon or as conceited as Robin.

"Would you mind if I have a quick word with Dean?" Callie asked and Damon looked up at his sister in surprise. "I won't be more than a minute; I just need a quick word with him. You can stay close. I don't think you would object to anything I have to say."

Damon nodded, not quite understanding what it was that Callie had to say to a man whom she had never met before but he saw no problem in allowing his sister this; she rarely asked for anything and never did anything that wasn't for someone else in one way or another. He watched curiously as Callie knelt down in front of Dean, putting the bowl in his lap so that he could attempt to feed himself, a struggle with the way he was bound but not impossible.

"You don't know me," she said sweetly, smiling at the larger man in front of her, "you probably don't even remember my daughter but she remembers you." Callie was careful to keep her voice low and even, not wanting to show her dislike or hatred towards him, she refused to give him the satisfaction.

"I don't understand," Dean said, looking between Damon and Callie with confusion. He was not taken in by the sweet tone of voice or the kind face, he knew that the woman in front of him was not to be messed with, submissive or not.

"Three years ago, your pack kidnapped an eleven-year-old girl," Callie said, wanting to make sure that Dean understood perfectly where he stood. "You, along with half of that pack of yours, raped her. My little girl might have said that she didn't mind if you're living here with us, she is a better person than a lot of this pack, but you need to watch your step because there are many people here that would see you dead."

Dean didn't know what to say, he was sat there in shock, suddenly losing his appetite. He had done many things that he wasn't proud of but he had done them to fit in with his pack. Dean knew that it wasn't really an excuse he could use but he did remember all the girls that he had raped. He hated himself for what he had done to them; he had always leaned more towards men than women anyway, and certainly preferred his partners consensual.

"I want to change, I'm not that person anymore," Dean said, looking directly into Callie's eyes. He wanted her to know that he was serious when he said this, meaning every word, though he wasn't sure if he was a different person because of Aiden or just because he wanted to change.

"Just stay away from my daughter. It might be best for your health if you didn't even look at her," Callie said with a disarming smile. "Now, eat up, you'll need your strength because Aiden will need you once he wakes up."

"He's okay then," Dean said hopefully, scarcely daring to believe it. "Aiden's going to be okay?" He had grown so sure that he was never going to see his mate take another breath. The relief that Aiden was going to be okay made his decision to run from Gideon's pack completely worth it, no matter what the Greyback did to him now.

"I always find that karma is a strange thing," Callie said wistfully, "your mate has suffered through the very thing that you inflicted upon my daughter. Aiden will be fine once he wakes up and will make a full recovery. He's very lucky, if he'd been brought to me any later then the result might have been very different."

"I take it that you're the Callie that Jenson mentioned last night," Dean said, recognising the truth to the words she spoke and just hoping that his mate wouldn't have to suffer any more for the terrible things that he, himself, had done. "Thank you for helping him," he told her earnestly.

"I didn't do it for you, but you're welcome," Callie said. No matter who it had been she would have tried to help, it just wasn't in her nature to stand by and watch anyone suffer. "If it was up to my mate you would have been the one to not survive the night; again, you are lucky that he is a nicer man than anyone in your pack."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your mate?" Dean asked curiously.

"Jenson," Callie said, "younger brother of the Alpha you just betrayed. He's the Beta of our pack and he also counts Romy as his daughter, so I would watch your step while you are in this pack. You have a lot to prove before you are allowed to be counted as one of us. However, there is one thing that you can be sure of and that is that you will not be mistreated, you will not be hurt unless you push Fenrir to the point where he has to. He is a good man and a better Alpha. You aren't anywhere near good enough to be part of this pack so count yourself very lucky that you're here."

FGHP

Harry was rather bemused as to why the headmaster had asked him to meet him outside of a girl's bathroom on the second floor. It wasn't exactly a normal place to be having a conversation but Harry didn't question it, he just turned up when he was told, wanting to get it over with.

He hadn't been looking forward to going into the unknown to track down the dead Weasley girl but he knew that refusing wouldn't be fair on her family, not when he was the only one who possessed the ability to unlock the door to the place where she was entombed.

This time it was Dumbledore who was running late; Harry was getting rather impatient when, twenty minutes after they were supposed to meant there, the headmaster finally arrived. He offered no excuse as to why he was late, he simply motioned for Harry to go into the bathroom.

"I don't know what kinky shit you're in to Dumbledore but I don't get my rocks off to going into girl's bathrooms," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. If the headmaster was going to make him wait, then he was going to have some fun with the difficult old man.

"Do not make this any harder than it already is," the headmaster said rather impatiently. He was not in the mood for Harry or his attitude currently. Fetching the body of Ginny Weasley and informing her family was not something he wanted to do, he wanted to get it over with just as much as Harry presumably did.

"I didn't want to know that you were hard and I certainly don't want to make it harder," the teenager said, still stubbornly refusing to enter into the girl's bathroom. He wasn't going to budge either until he knew why they were there.

"Harry, I've had enough of your cheek already; please can we get on with this," Dumbledore said, pushing open the door and walking inside, knowing that there would be no one in there, seeing as the bathroom was rarely functional. There was only one thing that he would have to worry about in here.

"Fine," Harry said with a huff, thinking of all the jokes he could have made about the headmaster's fascination with his arse cheeks as he followed the elderly man into the bathroom, "just keep your old man hands to yourself, I'm spoken for. Besides, you're a little too old for me. And by a little, I mean a lot."

"This is it," Albus said, motioning to a row of sinks in front of a row of toilets. Harry turned to look at the headmaster, staring at him as though he had lost his mind.

"It's a bathroom," Harry said, entirely unimpressed. "If you're going to waste my time then I'm leaving. I have better things to do than piss about with you, doing fuck all."

"This is the entrance to the chamber," Dumbledore informed him, stepping between Harry and the door when the teenager went to leave. "We do, however, require your particular skill to open it." There was a degree of excited curiosity he felt at the idea of getting to finally see the chamber of secrets, despite the sombre reason for their trip.

"You're going to open it?" a female voice asked, and both Harry and Dumbledore turned towards one of the toilet stalls, where a ghostly girl was floating. "Oooh, you'll have to be careful, if you don't want to be dead," she said with a laugh, drifting closer to Harry, before flicking her eyes to Dumbledore.

"We'll take care, Myrtle," the headmaster said calmly, clearly not surprised to see the ghost there. "I believe you need to speak to the entrance," he instructed, as he turned back to Harry, though the teenager was still watching the ghost.

"What do you mean be careful if we don't want to be dead?" Harry asked warily. He hadn't thought that it was going to be dangerous, if he had known how dangerous it was going to be then he might not have agreed to do it so readily.

"The threat is no longer there," Dumbledore said quickly, not wanting Harry to back out now. "The Chamber we are about to enter was once home to a Basilisk, the creature is now a pet to Tom Riddle and rarely leaves his side."

"You realise that if I die down there Fenrir will hunt you down and tear you to pieces," Harry said with a pointed look to the headmaster.

"I am aware," Dumbledore said, narrowing his eyes at the teenager. It wasn't like he had any intention of letting anything happen to Harry anyway, the boy was still far too valuable. "Though as it is likely that if you die down there then I will too. Do you honestly think I would risk it?"

"Probably not," Harry said with a sigh. Given how self-absorbed the headmaster seemed to be, it was a reasonable point. "Fine," he agreed, "let's get on with it. What do I do?"

"Speak in parseltongue to the sink," Dumbledore instructed, and the ghost floated around so that she could see what they were doing, apparently not wanting to miss a thing.

"Are you having a laugh? You want me to hiss at a sink?" Harry asked incredulously, looking from the headmaster to the sink the man was gesturing at. He was starting to wonder if this was Dumbledore's bizarre idea of a prank or joke.

"Just command it to open in parseltongue," the headmaster insisted impatiently. He really didn't understand why the boy had to question absolutely everything all the time; it was very tiring and it made him wonder how Severus had coped with raising Harry for so many years.

"Oh alright," Harry said, getting rather annoyed, stepping forward and closing his eyes. It was always easier to speak parseltongue when he pictured a snake with his mind. "Open," he hissed.

He jumped slightly, his eyes springing open when, with a grinding sound, the sink began to move, lowering and disappearing into the floor. He wasn't sure what he had expected but, just like the headmaster had said, it seemed to be revealing something. Honestly though, once it all ground to a hold, it was rather… underwhelming. There was simply an opening to what looked to be a large pipe, big enough that a person could fit inside.

"I have a sinking feeling that we're going down there," Harry said, not sounding at all amused by the prospect. Though, a smirk twitched on his lips as he turned to the headmaster. "Pun totally intended."

"Hilarious," Dumbledore said dryly. "And yes, that is exactly where we are going," gesturing for Harry to go.

"Oh, no," Harry said with an indulgent smile, "After you, Sir. Age before beauty and all that," he added cheekily and the headmaster frowned at him, but simply tucked his beard into his belt as he moved towards the pipe.

"I hope you die down there, I could do with some company," Myrtle cackled, drifting closer to Harry and fluttering her eyes at him.

"Sorry, Myrtle, if I die there is only one place that I intend on haunting," Harry said with a pointed look at the headmaster. "Just imagine, Sir, you could listen to my bad puns and dry sense of humour for the rest of your life."

"You won't be dying down there," Dumbledore said with determination; if he hadn't had enough motivation before, that threat certainly did the trick. "I shall wait for you at the bottom," the headmaster told him, before getting into the pipe and disappearing from sight.

"Pretty sure I should make some kind of butt joke there, but I shan't waste the energy," Harry said, mostly to himself, though he heard Myrtle chuckling close by; his attention, however, was on the pipe and so, taking a deep breath, he followed Dumbledore.

It was very dark, and disgustingly slimy, as he fell, sliding through the pipe that had to be taking them right underneath the castle. He was just starting to wonder how much further it could actually go, when it started to level out before suddenly dumping him out of the end, onto the filthy, damp floor.

"Well… this is lovely," Harry said sarcastically, as he pushed himself to his feet and pulled out his wand to clear off the worst of the slime that had got stuck to his jeans. Dumbledore, apparently having already cleaned himself up, was now using Lumos to light up the tunnel ahead of them and was peering into the semi-darkness.

"This way, I believe," the headmaster said. "Stay close."

"So glad you suggested that, I was planning on just wandering off to explore on my own," Harry said, as he raised his own wand, casting Lumos to help them see a little further ahead. It didn't help much, and mostly just made it clear how disgusting the tunnel actually was. However, they had come this far and so Harry followed Dumbledore, stepping over the various animal skeletons that littered the floor, a few crunching underfoot when he didn't spot them.

"I thought you said this place was empty," Harry said, when the light from their wands caused something to cast large shadows ahead of them. Though, in the dim light, they could see nothing more than a large silhouetted shape sprawled across the floor ahead of them.

"It should be," Dumbledore told him, sounding hesitant as the two of them slowed their pace and approached with caution. It didn't move though, and as they got closer it was clear that it was just an enormous snake skin.

"I have to say, that I am rather glad that Mr Riddle was kind enough to take that snake with him," Harry said, as he took in the size of the thing, which he was sure had to be the best part of twenty foot long, if not more. "Besides, it would be cruel to keep something so big locked up inside," he added with a grin.

"Let's keep moving," Dumbledore said firmly, lifting the hem of his robes slightly and stepping over the snakeskin, and Harry quickly followed. For all his jokes, he really did not want to find himself alone there and he was sure that if something did happen, their best chance would be to face it together.

It didn't take much longer before they reached a wall, on which two entwined serpents had been carved, with emeralds for their eyes. It was a rather disturbing sight but Harry knew exactly what was expected of him now, and simply hissed out the instruction for them to open. This time he wasn't surprised when they started to move, de-tangling themselves from each other as the wall cracked in two, parting to reveal a grand chamber beyond.

"I think we might have found it," Harry said, as he wandered in first, Dumbledore just behind him. As uninspiring as the rest had been, this more than made up for it. He couldn't help but feel that Slytherin had someone lacked a degree of subtlety, as he looked up at the large carvings of serpents that twists around the pillars supporting the ceiling.

Their footsteps echoed in the vast space as they made their way forward, their path lit by the strange greenish gloom that hung over the place, their lumos spells not doing much to help. As they continued further in, the enormous statue came into view, but Harry's eyes were drawn to the heart-breaking sight of the small, clearly dead body close to its feet.

"She really was just a kid," Harry said sadly, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve as he moved forward towards Ginny Weasley's body.

It was suddenly painfully clear exactly why he had to be here, because it was so very wrong for her to be left down here alone. He couldn't help but think that she had only been about a year older than his little Niko was right now and his heart broke for this young girl that should never have been down here, who had been caught in the middle of a war that had nothing to do with her at all.

"We should…" Dumbledore started to say but Harry rounded on him and cut him off.

"No, you don't get to say a damn thing right now, because this right here," Harry said, gesturing to Ginny's body, "is a girl who never even got to see her twelfth birthday because you couldn't keep her safe at school!" And with that, Harry turned back to her, summoning sheets and spelling them onto her small body; Dumbledore said nothing more as he raised his wand and helped Harry with the process.

FGHP

Aiden was still unconscious, though Callie was pleased with how he seemed to be doing. His blood pressure and heart rate had become more stable, and he had tolerated the second blood replenishment potion that she had given him a short while ago.

Fenrir had switched places with Damon and was now out near the cave, keeping an eye on Dean, while Damon tried to catch up on a little sleep, so that he and Micha could leave the pack later.

"You've done all you can," Jenson said, leaning over Callie's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple. She had been keeping a very close eye on Aiden, checking on him regularly throughout the night, worried that he might slip away at a moment's notice. "You told me yourself, he just needs time now."

"I still want to keep an eye on him," Callie said, trying to stifle a yawn. She wouldn't tell him just how tired and drained she felt. Her belly felt really heavy despite the fact that she was barely showing.

Jenson, however, wasn't having any of it; he had known his mate long enough now to tell when she was nearing complete exhaustion. With her being as stubborn as she was, he knew that he had to be somewhat careful with how he went about suggesting that she take a nap. "I'll watch him," Jenson said delicately, "you need to rest."

"I'm perfectly fine," Callie said rather forcefully. She knew that he was only trying to take care of her but she knew her own limits, she knew what she could and couldn't do. Aiden was her patient and she had promised Tessie that she would take care of him. She would rest when she had ensured she could keep that promise.

"Callie…" Jenson tried to say but his mate cut him off with a ferocious stare, she wasn't having any of it. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones being all over the place or that she truly was just sick of him mollycoddling her constantly but Callie just needed some space to be able to make her own decisions without her mate hovering over her.

"I do not need your supervision," she snapped at him, "I am a grown woman. Between you and my brother, I don't have a moment's peace. Now, please just allow me to do my job and make sure this young man's life isn't lost."

Jenson stared at her for a moment, holding his tongue; there was an instinctual part of him that snarled at being spoken to in such a way but he held tightly onto it and formed his words carefully. "It could take days for him to wake," Jenson pointed out, hoping that Callie would see reason, "surely you don't intend to stay awake all that time."

"Of course not," Callie told him a little huffily, "but as a grown woman, I believe I am perfectly capable of deciding when to sleep, without your guidance."

"You can't talk to me like that, I am your dominant, it is my responsibility to take care of you regardless of your age or capability," Jenson told her, his frustration with his mate growing, "especially now you're pregnant with my child."

Callie snarled at him, her own temper rising. "Is that what this is really about?" she demanded to know, pushing herself to her feet and rounding on her mate. "You don't even trust me to be able to do what is best for our child?"

"Of course I trust you," Jenson told her with exasperation. "But I also think that you need to stop putting everyone else's health above your own," he explained, gesturing towards where Aiden was lying unconscious, oblivious to the argument going on a few feet away.

The rest of the pack, however, were not so unaware, some of the now turning to watch the Beta couple in surprise; Callie and Jenson were not the type to argue at all, let alone in front of others.

"I know my own body, Jenson," Callie told him furiously, pulling her arm away from him when he reached for her. "And don't you dare ever imply that I would risk this baby," she added, her eyes narrowed into a glare and her other hand resting on her still mostly flat belly, though there was a distinctive curve there now that hadn't been there before.

"I didn't imply anything of the sort!" Jenson cried out in exasperation, once again reaching out for his mate; however, another hand wrapped around his wrist and he turned to find himself face to face with a furious looking Damon.

"Back. Off," Damon snarled at the Beta wolf; he had been unhappy to have been woken after only a few hours' sleep, but even more pissed off to see that his sister and Jenson were arguing. "Lay one finger on her and I will rip it off," he promised through clenched teeth.

"Stop it, Damon!" Callie shouted, tired of these men feeling like they needed to defend her from everything all the time, even herself and her own mate. "This is none of your business."

"This is between me and Callie," Jenson said, agreeing with his mate on this one. "And you might want to remember who is Beta in this pack; you can't beat me in a fight, I'm stronger than you," he said.

Damon didn't miss the unsubtle warning in the words but it wasn't going to keep him from defending his little sister. He had been protecting Callie from everything he could since she had been four years old, he wasn't going to stop now, whether she liked it or not.

"Let's go," Jenson said, reaching out for Callie, "we'll find somewhere else to talk." He wanted to reach and understanding with his mate but didn't think that was going to happen with Damon meddling in their business.

"No," Callie said, taking another step back from her mate. "I really don't feel like talking right now." She just wanted to be left alone and the last thing she wanted to deal with was stupid dominant egos.

"Callie, come on," Jenson said firmly, a hint of a growl in his tone as he made a grab for her, wanting to drag her away from the others, who were gathering around to watch, curious about what was going on.

"Like hell!" Damon snarled pushing himself between Jenson and Callie. He had seen what Dominants could get like when their mates defied them and as much as Jenson tended to be level-headed and kind, Damon wasn't going to give the man a chance to mistreat Callie.

Jenson, however, didn't react well to being separated from his mate, not while his instincts were so close to the surface, and lunged for Damon with a roar of fury. Callie darted backwards out of the way with a cry of surprise, as the two large men hit the ground in a flurry of flying fists.

"No!" Micha cried out, rushing over to Callie's side, pulling her further out of their way, even as he wanted to dart into the fight and pull his own mate out of Jenson's reach. He really wished Fenrir was there to help but the Alpha was still watching over Dean.

"I'm going to get Fenrir," Jaylon said, as though reading Micha's mind. The sight of the two fighting dominants terrified him but he had been in the pack long enough to know that they needed Fenrir to separate them. He might have been scared but he knew that this was the only way to stop it and it wasn't like he hadn't seen these two going at it before.

"Jaylon, wait!" Tessie cried out as the teenager rushed off in the direction of the cave. He didn't even turn back at the sound of her voice though and so she hurried after him, not wanting him to be alone in the woods, despite the proven effectiveness of the wards.

"Stop this!" Callie screamed, as she and Micha stayed as close to the fighting dominants as they dared, without risking getting hit by accident. She knew it was futile but she hated seeing them like this, and found herself even more furious at their testosterone fuelled instincts. "I can't watch this!" she declared, pulling herself away from Micha and rushing off in the opposite direction of Jaylon and Tessie, towards the stream.

"Callie, no!" Micha cried out, his eyes going from her to the fighting dominants and then to little Niko, who was watching on with horror at what was happening. He felt so torn. "Stay back, don't leave the clearing," Micha instructed Niko, as he turned and rushed off after Callie, desperately hoping that he was making the right choice and that Jaylon and Tessie would fetch Fenrir quickly.

FGHP

Fenrir and Dean's tense silence was broken as Jaylon came hurrying through the woods towards them, Tessie just on his heels. Fenrir was quickly on his feet as he took in Jaylon's fearful expression, suddenly worried for his pack's safety.

"Damon. Jenson," Jaylon panted out, his breathing coming in rough gasps from having run as quickly as he could.

Fenrir didn't need to hear any more, and was already running back towards the clearing before Jaylon had barely finished speaking. He knew his best friend and Beta well enough to know how easily the two of them came to blows, often over their mates or pups, and he knew he need to get back quickly before one of the submissives or Niko got caught in the middle.

This quite suddenly left Jaylon and Dean more or less alone, apart from Tessie, who was watching curiously from a short way away. Jaylon had thought that he would be terrified, Dominants scared him after all. He had become accustomed to the ones in the pack, he had seen them with their mates and knew they wouldn't hurt him, however, despite the fact that this man was unknown to Jaylon, he didn't feel scared at all.

"You my new guard?" Dean asked, watching the submissive curiously, remembering the time that he and Aiden had handed the young man over to the Greyback pack along with Niko.

"No," Jaylon said a little shyly, looking down at the grass so that Dean couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "Some of the others were fighting in the clearing," he said.

"I thought this was a peaceful pack where everyone got along?" Dean asked sceptically. He didn't want to think that he had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire by leaving Gideon's pack and coming into Greyback's. He thought that it was going to be an improvement but now the wasn't so sure.

"Oh no, they're all lovely," Jaylon said quickly, not wanting for Dean to get the wrong idea. "I like it here."

Dean was looking at Jaylon curiously, not sure why he felt a need to prove himself to this teenager. "They treat you well here?" he asked and Jaylon nodded.

"You'll be safe here," Jaylon said quietly, because he knew that Fenrir would always keep the whole pack safe if he could.

"Hmmm, if you say so kid," Dean said with a crooked smile and Jaylon nodded again. He really was finding the teenager's shyness very endearing, plus the young man seemed to have complete faith in his safety within the pack, which helped ease Dean's concerns somewhat.

"Jaylon," Tessie said, "come, we should get back to the clearing." She wasn't sure what was going on between the two men but she wasn't sure that she approved of it, for either Jaylon or Aiden's sake, given this man was her cousin's mate.

Jaylon turned to look at her, before looking back to Dean again, feeling a strange hesitance to do as she instructed. He really didn't understand the way that this dominant was making him feel but there was definitely something about him.

"Go ahead, kid," Dean said, with a smirk, "I'm sure I'll see you real soon." And with that Jaylon headed over to Tessie's side, sparing Dean one more glance before the two of them followed after Fenrir, back towards the clearing.

FGHP

Fenrir ran back to the clearing at full speed, dreading what he was going to find when he got back there. Jenson had been the only dominant awake in the clearing when he had left to change places with Damon earlier, and so he knew that the pack's pups and submissives were at risk of getting hurt if the two men had given into their instincts.

Sure enough, when he pushed through the tree line, he could see the two men brawling a short distance from the fire. However, what surprised him was the sight of Aiden, clearly awake and holding Niko back from the two fighting dominants.

"Dad!" Niko shouted out. "They won't stop, we have to stop them," he said. This, however, drew Aiden's attention to Fenrir, and in his weakened state, he could no longer keep hold of the wriggling teenager.

"Niko, stop!" Fenrir bellowed as the ten-year-old headed straight for Damon and Jenson, who both remained oblivious to everything but throwing punches and kicks at each other. The ten-year-old didn't listen though and soon caught a hit to the jaw from one of the two men.

Fenrir roared at the top of his lungs, his fury bursting out at the sight of his young son getting injured. He no longer cared that these men were his best friend and his Beta wolf, they were just the people who had hurt Niko, and he was going to rip them limb from limb if the ten-year-old was seriously hurt. Charging forward, he grabbed hold of the huge red-head and threw him across the clearing, before turning to roar loudly at the other man on the ground, who cowered at the obvious rage.

The threat eliminated, the Alpha hurried to Niko, lifting his son's small body into his arms and cradling him close. "Niko," he said urgently, already checking his son for injuries, but he couldn't see any other than the bruise forming on the ten-year-old boy's jaw.

"I'm okay, Dad," Niko said, looking up at his father and holding onto his jacket. He wanted to be strong but that had really hurt.

The Alpha, assured that nothing was broken and that his son wasn't seriously injured, placed the ten-year-old back into Aiden's arms before rounding on Jenson and Damon. They were both a lot worse for wear but looking as though they were about to go at each other once again. Grabbing hold of the Beta Wolf, Fenrir forcefully pushed Jenson back into a large tree.

"Where's Callie?" he roared. "Gone; just liked Micha," Fenrir added, turning on Damon. "My son is injured because of you!" Then, before anyone could comprehend what was going on, the Alpha had slammed his fist into Jenson's jaw.

"I'm sorry, my Alpha," Jenson said, sinking to the floor in submission as Fenrir released him, his jaw aching terribly. He just wanted to go and find Callie and make sure she was alright; he hadn't even realised that she was gone and he felt terrible about that.

"Damon," Fenrir barked, "find Micha, then go and fetch Aspen. Now," the Alpha demanded. He had no idea how he was going to punish his friend but he would think of that later, for now he just didn't want to see him or the Beta wolf. "Jenson, go and watch Dean."

"Dean?" Aiden asked, still cuddling Niko close to his chest as the Alpha strode towards them. "Dean's here, where is he? Is he alright?" He was feeling a little out of sorts still but he was keen to get back to his mate, to figure out how he had ended up here with the Greyback pack.

"He's fine," Fenrir grunted, taking Niko back and lifting the ten-year-old up into his arms; right now he wanted his son close, while he got the rest of his pack back in order, and it seemed, from the way that Niko wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck, that the young boy was perfectly fine with that. "Tell me what happened."

"I have no idea," Aiden said, as he glanced off in the directions that the two dominant wolves had just gone. He was honestly very confused about what he had woken up to.

"With Gideon," Fenrir clarified with an annoyed snarl; he was not in the mood to have to wrangle answers out of anyone. He wanted to get the answers he was looking for so that he could stop having to waste a dominant to watch over Dean.

"Oh…" Aiden said, his expression becoming sombre, "that." He glanced at Niko, who was cuddling in close to the Alpha before looking Fenrir in the face again. "It's not really a story for small ears," he explained, "but let's just say, from what I do remember, that if Dean got me here, then he probably saved both our lives."

Fenrir grunted and nodded, that was more or less what he had expected to hear, and so, he would wait long enough that he thought he would be able to face seeing the Beta wolf without hitting him again, and then bring both Jenson and Dean back to the clearing. He was about to say as much, when an excited shout sounded from the tree line.

"Aiden!" Tessie called out, and by the time that they had looked towards her, she was rushing to him for a hug, obviously delighted to see her cousin awake.

Now that the pack was momentarily calm once more, Fenrir left the two of them to their small family reunion and moved over to the fire. He really was feeling like he needed to just take the moment to just be with his son and reassure himself that Niko really was okay.

Fenrir held Niko close to him, allowing the ten-year-old to cuddle into him; he knew the little boy was crying and didn't want to show it, so the Alpha let him be for a moment. He didn't deal well with tears anyway. Instead he watched curiously as Jaylon was introduced to Aiden, expecting for the timid teenager to hide behind Tessie and found himself surprised when Jaylon went forward and actually hugged this new man.

FGHP

Seamus had opted to go and study in the library. With all of the drama and goings-on, he had fallen a little behind, so he had politely declined the offer to spend time with Romy and Clayton while Harry was busy with the headmaster. Clay had taken that opportunity to suggest to his girlfriend that the two of them spend some quality alone time together. Romy had happily agreed, taking that to mean that something would be happening between them.

Getting back to the forest room, Romy ensured that the door was closed before she pounced upon her boyfriend. Their lips crashed together and her hands went straight for the hem of his t-shirt, attempting to tug it up and over his head.

Clay allowed it for a moment, his heart racing as they broke their kiss only long enough for her remove his t-shirt, discarding it across the room; however, when she went to undo his trousers he had to take hold of her hands and stop her. Almost at once, Romy stopped kissing him, stepping back and looking at him confused.

"Not yet," Clay said softly, "not today." Letting go of her hands, he reached up to stroke one of her curls that had fallen into her face. However, as he went to kiss her again, Romy took another step backwards.

"Then when?" Romy demanded to know, her feelings badly hurt; they had only just got back together and now it seemed he was rejecting her. "You keep claiming to love me, that you've wanted me for so long, but here I am, offering myself to you and you don't want me!"

"I just don't think you're ready," Clay said with a sigh, reaching out to his girlfriend again and frowning when she stepped back for a third time. He was just trying to do right by her and he honestly didn't understand why she was so upset.

"I think I'm the one who should be the judge of that," Romy argued, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm the one who was beaten and raped by those monsters. I'm the one who should be the judge of when I'm ready, not you," she told him firmly.

"I don't want to rush into this," Clay tried to explain, but it was already clear that Romy didn't want to hear it.

"You don't want to rush into this," Romy said with a laugh, "you're the one who pushed me away because I wouldn't tell my Dad. You wouldn't even look at me or touch me for days and you still won't."

Clay stared at her, trying to find the words. He had no idea how they had come to be fighting again so soon. He was with the girl that he loved and he knew that Romy loved him too and he just didn't understand how it kept ending up with arguments. "I just don't want to hurt you…" Clay said, his voice soft and full of concern.

"You're hurting me now," Romy countered, not at all in the mood to be patronised and treated like some porcelain doll. Over the last few months, she had proven time and time again, just how strong she was now, and it was infuriating that Clay seemed to forget that so easily.

"I'm not having sex with you because you're throwing a tantrum," Clay told her, his voice more stern and determined now.

"Tantrum!" Romy said, outraged, unable to believe the nerve of him. "I'll show you a fucking tantrum!" Romy snarled, storming towards the door and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

FGHP

Not wanting to disturb Seamus in the library, but in need of someone to talk to, Romy went in search of Luna, thinking that her best bet was the Ravenclaw common room. This also had the added bonus of the fact that Clayton wouldn't be able to come and find her. She really didn't want to see or speak to him right now.

She was barely aware of answering the eagle knocker's question about poison antidotes but, as the door swung open, she was very glad to quickly spot Luna at one of the tables across the far side of the common room, head buried in a large book. Taking a calming breath, Romy headed straight over to her friend and dropped herself into the chair across from Luna's.

"You seem a little upset," Luna said in her usual dreamy tone, as she looked up over the top of her book, and gave Romy a kind smile.

"You could say that," Romy grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Don't really want to talk about it though," she said, sitting back upright again and forcing a smile onto her face. "How are things with Theo?"

Luna closed her book and leaned forward over the table a little so that the two of them could talk more quietly. "Wonderful," she admitted with a sneaky smile. "He doesn't like lying to his parents, and that date with Pansy was a disaster, but he does like to tell me I'm worth all the trouble."

"I don't know how you can stand all that pretending," Romy said with a look of sympathy. "And sharing him, letting him go on dates with another woman…" she added, shaking her head.

"Pansy might get his time, but his heart, not to mention a few other more intimate parts, are all mine," Luna said with a deceptively sweet smile and absolute confidence. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing that Pansy could do to steal Theo away from her.

"Luna!" Romy said, her voice full of surprised laughter. She had had her suspicions about just how far Luna and Theo had gone, but to hear it all but confirmed, and while they were sitting in the common room… It was delightfully scandalous. "So you and Theo are still sleeping together?"

"Of course," Luna said happily; as far as she was concerned it was only natural for the two of them to express their love physically and she certainly wasn't going to be ashamed of that. "Are you and Clay not?" she asked curiously.

"No," Romy said, her face becoming suddenly serious as she frowned. "Not due to lack of trying on my part, I assure you."

"Theo is rather forward with what he wants, and he always seems to want it," Luna said, watching her friend curiously. "I can't believe that Clayton wouldn't want that, he seems very masculine and dominating when it comes to anything sexual."

"I think he probably is really, but he is trying so very hard to protect me," Romy said, not even trying to hide her exasperation. "I don't need protecting half as much as he seems to think I do."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to trigger bad memories," Luna suggested.

"I'm sure that's a big part of it," Romy agreed, "but at this point I would like to actually make new memories, rather than living in fear of the ones that I already have. Not having sex with me doesn't mean those memories of all the stuff that was done to me go away, it just means I don't have positive ones by contrast."

Luna nodded in understanding. "Maybe Clay hadn't thought about it like that," she said, knowing that she hadn't considered it in such terms before. "Talk to him," she suggested.

"I will," Romy said with a sigh, knowing that Luna was right, but for the moment she just needed some time to cool off, and needed to give Clay the same, otherwise it was likely that one or both of them would say something that they would come to regret. She was determined that one way or another she was going to get Clay into bed with her.

FGHP

Harry was itching to get back to his pack siblings. He had done his duty and brought the Weasley girl up from the Chamber of Secrets, the last thing he wanted was to meet the girl's parents, however, that was exactly what was about to happen. He was sat in the Headmaster's study, waiting for them to show up, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Once they had made it back to the office with Ginny's wrapped body, the headmaster had transfigured a wooden casket and they had placed her carefully inside it. Harry had silently agreed that it was for the best, thinking that her parents didn't need to see her how she was now after nearly three years below the school, rotting in the secret chamber that only he could gain access to. Now though, they were simply sat in silence, waiting.

Harry didn't know what to expect from these people, after all they were Ron's parents and the red-head must have got all that hate and bitterness from somewhere. The last thing Harry wanted was to be yelled at and berated by these people, particularly when he had just been trying to do right by their daughter.

A knock on the office door had Harry practically jumping out of his skin, his heart rate sky-rocketing. Dumbledore rose from his chair and went to open the door, ushering inside two red-headed grown-ups. Whatever Harry had been expecting it wasn't these two, who looked as if they couldn't hurt a fly. They were followed in by several other younger redheads, all clearly related, the twins who Clay had spoken to a few times earlier in the term, and the last one through the door was one of the last people Harry wanted to see, Ron.

"Molly, Arthur," Dumbledore simpered, as he approached them, taking one of the woman's hands in his own as she used the other to wipe away tears with a handkerchief. "I cannot imagine how hard this is for you all, but I asked young Harry to remain here with me, thinking you might want to meet the young man responsible for this bitter-sweet moment."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at how the headmaster's demeanour had changed. The old man was no longer the stubborn and infuriating meddler that Harry knew him to be, instead he was weak and pathetic. No wonder so many people had fallen for his act, he was very good at it.

Molly sobbed again, clearly trying hard to hold herself together, and so it was Arthur who stepped past the Headmaster to greet Harry. "We cannot thank you enough," the man said, holding out his hand; Harry hesitated only a moment before taking in his own and shaking it. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome," Harry replied a bit awkwardly as he watched the tallest of the Weasley children wrap an arm over their mother's shoulder in support, most of the others hanging back, close to the door, seemingly and rather understandably sad. Ron, however, looked livid.

"Don't touch him," Ron said suddenly. "He's a werewolf, he could contaminate you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," the stockier looking of the two eldest said firmly, turning to look at his youngest brother with a frown, unsure of where he had got this attitude from.

"He's already bitten one of my friends and turned him!" Ron shouted. He was not about to give his family a chance to be sucked in by whatever nonsense had so many people fawning over Harry Prince.

"That wasn't… it was a mistake," Harry pointed out defensively, catching himself before he could accidentally incriminate Clay. "It only happened because you were being a horrible bully, and Seamus has forgiven me, so don't you think it is about time that you let it go."

"Never," Ron said through gritted teeth, crossing his arms over his chest. "We are here for my sister, not to talk to disgusting Slytherin beasts like you."

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Arthur said firmly, quite shocked by his son's viciousness. "We are indeed here for your sister, but only thanks to Harry, so you will be quiet until you think of something nice to say. Where is my daughter?" Arthur asked, suddenly sounding very weary as he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Over here, Arthur," the headmaster said as he gestured to the casket on the other side of the room. All eyes turned towards it and Molly broke down into hysterical sobs in the arms of her eldest, who also now had tears on his face. Harry took a step back so he was leaning against the wall, simply watching. This wasn't a moment he wanted to get in the way of.

The twins too were crying, as they leaned against each other for support. "I still can't believe she's gone, Charlie," one of the twins said, as the stockier of the older boys came over to them and wrapped an arm over the other twin's shoulders.

The family made their way across the room and gathered around the coffin that now held their sister. Even Ron, who was throwing Harry another hateful glare, followed his parents and siblings when the most uptight looking of his brothers placed a hand on his back and encouraged him.

Harry felt very awkward, as though he was intruding on this family's grief, and though he wasn't particularly bothered by Ron's attitude, far too used to it at this point, it had made it very clear that he wasn't welcome there. So, trying not to draw attention to himself, he quietly started to make his way to the door, hoping he could get out of there before Dumbledore tried to stop him. However, it wasn't the headmaster that spoiled his plans.

"Oh, my dear," Molly Weasley said, turning on Harry when she had spotted him moving away. "Thank you," she said earnestly, coming over to him and putting her hands on his cheeks as though trying to get a proper look at him. "Thank you," she said again, pulling him into a hug.

Harry's whole body went stiff in surprise at the sudden, unexpected embrace and it took a few moments for him to relax enough to at least sort of hug her back. "You're welcome," he said as she let him go, not really sure what else there was to say.

"I speak for my whole family when I say that we are so grateful for what you have done for us today," Molly said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No matter what anyone else says about you, we all know that you are a decent human being, such a brave and courageous young man."

"She was eleven, she didn't deserve to be down there all alone," Harry told her earnestly. "My family know what it's like to suffer, I wouldn't want to leave any family to suffer if I could prevent it," Harry said with a shrug, feeling rather uncomfortable with the attention being on him. "This time I could help ease your family's suffering, even if it is just a little bit."

"My family is forever grateful to you for this act of kindness," Arthur said, giving Ron a rather stern look as he added, "all of us."

"I think I need to apologise for my youngest son," Molly told him, feeling rather embarrassed for the way that Ron had been behaving. "The headmaster has told me he has been something of a nuisance towards you and your friends; he hasn't been the same since Neville's death," she added with quiet sadness, "such a shame."

"Thank you but you don't need to apologize, I know what I am and I know what people tend to think of what I am. My pack and I aren't barbaric or uncontrollable beasts, we're still human and we know that people find us difficult to understand and mostly that makes them hate us," Harry said, ignoring the sound Ron scoffing in disbelief. "I'm glad that I could help you though, there isn't much good left in the world right now; it feels nice to do something for someone."

"Not everyone thinks you're uncontrollable beasts," one of the older Weasley children said, sweeping back his long red hair with one swift motion. "Dumbledore has told us of the efforts you are going to in the war against Voldemort and we can only be grateful to you for choosing to join us to fight against him when you didn't have to."

"The headmaster made a very convincing argument," Harry said, trying his very best to hold his tongue while he glared hatefully at the old man. "My whole pack stands behind me in helping defeat the lunatics of this world, we just hope we can all live peacefully together once that is done."

"Let us hope," Arthur said, nodding his head in agreement, rather impressed by Harry's maturity. Whatever had been expecting from the young werewolf he had heard so much about, it was not this.

"It really was lovely meeting you all, but I think I should probably give you some time as a family," Harry suggested. "And I do have rather a lot of homework to get working on," he added with a small chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood at least a little, and it did earn him a few small smiles from Molly, Charlie and the twins at least.

"Of course, don't let us hold you up," Arthur said, eagerly shaking Harry's hand once more before the teenager headed for the door, subtly blowing a kiss in Ron's direction and earning a furious scowl, before hurrying out of the room, thinking that perhaps the Headmaster wasn't the only one who was able to put on a good act when it needed to be done.

FGHP

Damon huffed in agitation as he checked the address scribbled on the piece of paper again and confirmed that this really was the place that they were looking for. The combination of lack of sleep and his fight with Jenson this morning, had meant that he hadn't been in a great mood when he and Micha had left the clearing. He had also been looking a lot worse for wear, and his and Micha's attempts at healing spells had only been able to do so much and so he was still fairly bruised, with a black eye and a swollen lip.

However, Damon's mood had gone rapidly downhill when they had got to Aspen's parents' house and discovered that he hadn't lived there in years. Neither of Aspen's parents had wanted to talk about their son though, and all his father had said, before slamming the door in their face, was that the boy had gone to a care home for special kids.

It had made Damon rather angry to know that they had disowned and abandoned their child just because he was a Werewolf. He knew that was why after a snide comment from Aspen's mother about not wanting "their kind" around them. She had also ushered two teenagers away from the door, clearly not wanting them to know what was going on.

From there they had gone straight to the local council, trying to find out where Aspen might have gone, but after being directed to the records office, it had still taken them several hours to identify the place that Mr Irving had been referring too. It actually turned out to be a boarding school of sorts for unique and gifted children that were unwanted by their magical parents due to the pollution of creature blood.

"This is now a school?" Micha asked, as they took in the sight of the large, somewhat run down building before them. It certainly looked as if it had seen better days, clearly the owners of the building cared very little about it. It certainly wasn't a good omen for those left here to be raised and taken care of.

"Sort of, I suppose," Damon said with a frown, his own memories of the place coming back. It had been one of the places that he, Callie and Fenrir had sought shelter in over winter one year when they had been little more than children themselves. The place didn't look like it had changed much. "Come on, trouble, let's get this over with."

Damon wasn't looking forward to going inside, his own memories of this place and the basement they had been forced into were startlingly vivid given how long ago it was and were inseparable from his memories of how unwell Callie had been at the time. He remembered all too well how the three of them had been forced to live a tiny basement room, segregating them from the other children. It also had an adjoining room lined with silver especially for their transformations. It was a room that had been built just for them when they arrived, mainly because everyone was so afraid of them and it had certainly done nothing to help Callie's health, which was why they hadn't stayed here long.

"I remember this place," Micha said, taking a moment to really look at it as they started up the drive towards it. During his time when he had been in exile he had ended up in a fair few places and he didn't remember them all. However, this place did seem a little familiar to him and it gave him a deep feeling of foreboding too. "Think it was covered in snow when I was here though," he said, and Damon looked at him in surprise.

"You've stayed here too?" Damon asked. "Callie, Fenrir and I stayed here one winter when I was about twelve. Did they put you in that horrible basement room?" he asked, hoping that his mate hadn't suffered through that.

"Yeah," Micha said sadly, "didn't stick around long enough for them to try that a second time, the silver bothered me a lot. Do you think they have been putting Aspen in there?" he asked, suddenly concerned for the young man they had come to collect.

"I would bet on it," Damon said wryly as they approached the door, quickly knocking. Again he found himself wishing that Fenrir had brought him all of these children that had been bitten, rather than leaving them to their own devices.

"I wonder if there are any other werewolves in here this time," Micha mused as they knocked on the front door, "there wasn't anyone else like me when I came here, it was lonely. None of the other children wanted to come anywhere near me."

Damon was about to answer when the door was pulled open and revealed a tall, slender and stern looking man, with receding grey hair and dressed in black robes and looking not at all pleased to see them standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, looking between the pair of them. "We only take in children, which clearly neither of you are."

"Actually, Mr Atwood, we are looking for someone who we believe lives here, Aspen Irving," Micha said, remembering the man stood before them all too well. It was clear, though, that the man recognised neither him or Damon and that was perfectly fine with him.

Mr Atwood watched him them both for a moment with narrowed eyes before opening the door further. "Very well," he said huffily, "I suppose you better come in then."

Knowing that they weren't going to get a warmer greeting than that, the two of them hurried inside, Mr Atwood shutting the door before leading them down the familiar hallway to the main office. They could hear people talking in the room opposite, but the doors were all shut and so they saw no one else as they made their way through the building.

"Wait here," he instructed bluntly before leaving them alone in the office.

"I assume he went to fetch Aspen," Micha said with a shrug of his shoulders as he and Damon went to sit down in the chairs in front of the desk. "Are you okay?" he asked after a few moments when Damon still hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, just been a long day," Damon said wearily, "and I had hoped never to find myself here again." Mr Atwood had been there since the time when Damon, Fenrir and Callie had stayed, though the man had aged considerably in the twenty-four years since then, and seeing him again had brought back a fair few memories he would have liked to have left buried.

It was an hour later when Mr Atwood returned, looking at them rather confused. There weren't many staff there on Sundays and he had got distracted with the many things he had to be doing and forgotten that he had two people in his office. "You're still here?" he asked in disgust.

"Yes," Damon said rather testily, "we're here to see Aspen Irving. Is he here or not?" He had thought that the hour long wait had been because Aspen had been out doing something, not because they had been forgotten.

"Well I don't know where he is," Mr Atwood said testily, he had very little patience when it came to people visiting the children in his home. "Try the basement, that is where the beasts sleep, or the grounds; if they aren't in the basement, they're in the grounds. Most of the rooms we do not allow Werewolves inside."

"Come on, Micha," Damon said, glaring at Mr Atwood, unimpressed with the level of care that the man had for the children living here. "I highly doubt that Aspen will be in the basement."

Micha nodded in agreement. He didn't even live here anymore, had only been there an hour and was already looking forward to getting outside into the gardens. Besides, he had no desire to ever see that basement room again. What made this place worse was that the silver from below seemed to have seeped upwards into the rest of the building because he could smell it quite clearly where he was stood in the office.

"One more thing," Damon said before Mr Atwood could get far and the man turned to look at him. "If any other werewolves show up here, I'll pay you if you inform me," he offered, taking a business card out of his pocket and holding it out. He was disgusted with this whole place, which seemed even worse and more toxic now than it had been all those years before and he therefore wanted to make sure that no other werewolves had to suffer here.

Mr Atwood stared at him in suspicion for a few moments, not trusting this offer in the slightest, but at the same time eager to possibly be rid of such creatures from his home. "How much?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A hundred Galleons," Damon said firmly, a glint in his eye that practically dared the man to turn down the offer. Micha, next to him, gasped, looking at the dominant in surprise.

"How can I trust that you can give me this? You're nothing but pathetic beasts," Atwood asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the two men in front of him as he took the business card.

"Read the damn card, you'll know that I can afford it," Damon scowled, unimpressed with Atwood; he seemed to care even less than he had when he, Fenrir and Callie had been here. "Now, where is Aspen?"

"Outside with his little bitch companion," Atwood said, eyeing Damon with a little more interest. He had little reason to believe that the card he had been handed told the truth but if it was true and this beast was the owner of the Danes' leisure facility chain then the man could almost certainly easily afford the one hundred Galleon reward being promised.

"Thank you," Damon said stiffly, motioning for Micha to go ahead of him. They both wanted out of this place as quickly as possible.

FGHP

Outside, Aspen and Rosie were lazing about under a large oak tree. Both of them wearing mostly grey and black, refusing to conform to any of what the other children wore. The two of them liked to be as different as possible because the others treated them as if they were aliens regardless.

Rosie wore a baggy grey dress, black socks up past her knees and black combat boots, her dark brown, almost black hair braided into two deliberately messy pigtails on each side of her head. Aspen was lying beside her, in black jeans and a grey t-shirt. Between the two of them was a glass bottle of vodka, something that Rosie had stolen from one of the muggle houses nearby, not that Aspen approved of this of course; he was a bit of a stickler for the rules.

"What do you want to do with your life after this?" Rosie asked, bringing the bottle to her lips, taking a sip and enjoying the heat that went down her throat and settled in her belly. Neither of them had eaten that day and it satisfied her hunger. They only really got fed when there were leftovers as they were not permitted to eat with the others.

"I'm not sure," Aspen mused, watching Rosie with disapproval. "Something that will make us enough money to be able to get somewhere to live far, far away from here," he told her, rolling his head sideways to flash her a crooked smile.

"That is definitely a plan I can agree with," Rosie said, taking another swig from the bottle in her hand as she turned to scowl at the house; however, as she did so, she spotted two guys she didn't recognise out in the grounds. "Any guesses?" she asked, tapping Aspen on the arm and gesturing over to the strangers.

Sitting up, Aspen furrowed his brow in thought, trying to remember if he had ever seen either of them before, but nothing came to mind. "I think they are looking for us," he commented, when he realised that they were heading directly towards them. "Put that away," Aspen snapped sharply, motioning to the bottle on the ground. He watched in disapproval as Rosie shrunk the bottle and slipped it into her bra from the neck of her dress. She kept her wand in hand, however, wanting to be prepared in case the worst happened.

"Aspen?" the larger of the two men asked, as he and the blond came to stand a few feet from their oak tree. The man looked like he had had a bit of a rough day, if the black eye and split lip were anything to go by.

"Who's asking?" Rosie asked, before Aspen had a chance to answer.

"Micha," the blond said with a grin, stepping past the battered man and holding his hand out towards the pair of them. "And this is my mate, Damon," he added, as Aspen reached out and shook the offered hand. "He isn't usually such a grump, but he had a bad day. So I take it you are Aspen?"

"I am," Aspen confirmed, confused about how these two strangers knew his name or where to find him, let alone what they wanted.

"What do you want?" Rosie asked, pushing herself to her feet, not liking having these two men towering over her. Aspen too got to his feet, following her lead and wanting to protect her if she went for them. Rosie was quiet most of the time, shy even, but you didn't want to mess with her, she would fight to the death if anyone threatened someone she cared for and right now there was no one she cared for more than Aspen.

"Wow, you're a little fire cracker," Micha said with a grin, "Damon, can we keep her too? She would give Harry and Romy a run for their money, don't you think."

"Yes, because giving those two more competition is definitely what the pack needs," Damon said sarcastically, smiling indulgently at his excitable mate.

"Pack?" Aspen asked, a little hopefully. Ever since he had been old enough to understand what he was, he had wondered what it would be like to live with others of his kind, but Rosie was the only one he had ever met.

"Yes, if you agree, we're here to take you back to our pack," Damon explained and the two teenagers shared a look with each other, netiher of them having expected that. "Our Alpha was the one that bit you as a child; it was always his intention to have you join the pack when you turned sixteen."

"Hmm," Aspen hummed, sounding sceptical. "This man who bit me and made me what I am, caused me to be disowned by my parents and left me to end up in this place, now expects me to join his pack?"

"It sounds worse than it is," Micha said with a frown, realising that it did sound pretty awful. None of the children that Fenrir had bitten seemed to be particularly well adjusted, not that Micha or most of the pack were much better. They were a complicated lot, that was for sure.

"When he bit you he didn't have the capabilities to take care of you, he never thought that your parents would abandon you," Damon told him. "If he had known then he would have taken you. It's what he did with the boy who became my son. We can offer you a life better than this," Damon said, hoping that he could make Aspen see.

"You don't know anything about our life here," Rosie said defensively, standing up for her friend, she wouldn't see these men convince him to do anything that he didn't want to.

"I came here when I was young," Damon said heatedly, wanting to get home, "I know about the basement, the room with the silver. I can smell silver all through that goddamn house. Would you prefer to live here, poisoning yourselves slowly and painfully, or come with us?"

"I will not leave here without Rosie," Aspen said pointedly. He and Rosie had lived here together for years; he would not leave her here when there was promise of a better life with wherever these two wanted to take him.

"We wouldn't leave her here in this hell hole," Micha said at once, "we might be werewolves but we're not animals. We protect our own kind, as long as they don't try and hurt us."

"Good because I would never leave Rosie," Aspen pointed out rather bluntly. Rosie beamed at him, wrapping her arms around his and leaning into his side.

"Well then that's decided," Micha said happily, a grin on his face "you both come." He was glad that they had agree with such relative ease.

"So we leave, the two of us, with you," Aspen said seriously, with a nod of his head, as though needing the details of what was happening to be stated explicitly.

"Wow, you're going to be a lot of fun," Damon said with an exasperated sigh, wondering if Aspen was always like this.

FGHP

Lukas couldn't keep the smile from his face as he and Nell, hand-in-hand, left the private clinic where they had been seeing a magical healer. It had been something that they both wanted, just to make sure that all was okay with Nell's pregnancy and to try and estimate her due date.

"Can you believe we will be parents by the end of October," Nell said, cuddling close into Lukas' side. The two of them had been doing much better since Lukas had shown up at her door on Tuesday and she was very glad that they had been able to go to this scan together.

"I just can't believe that you are eight weeks pregnant already," Lukas said in shock, trying to work out when they had conceived in his head. He was pretty sure that it must have been after the date at the tea house for her to be that far along.

"I know it might be a little early," Nell said nervously, chewing on her lip, wondering if she should mention it or not, "but have you thought about names?"

Lukas flushed scarlet at the question; he had, in fact, lost a good few hours one afternoon, when he was supposed to have been working, to exactly that. "I have," he admitted to her, "though I'm not sure that you're going to like them."

"I'm listening," Nell said, keen to hear what Lukas had come up with.

"Well, seeing as we both love tea…" Lukas began, obviously nervous to give voice to his thoughts. "I was maybe thinking either Ceylon for a boy or Chai for a girl… they're our favourite teas and I thought it would be cute but if you hate the idea then we don't have to…."

"No, I think I like that…" Nell said, mulling the names over in her head. They weren't names that had occurred to her in the times she had spent thinking it over, but her choices seemed so mundane and boring now that she had heard Lukas'.

"Really?" he asked, scarcely daring to believe that they might be able to agree on names for their child that easily. "I wouldn't be offended if you told me you hated them, this is your child too," he pointed out, not wanting her to feel that she had to agree with him.

"I'm sure," Nell said, stopping their walk with a hand on his chest and going up on tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Though I retain the right to throw a hormonal fit and change my mind later," she added as they started walking again.

"Deal," Lukas said with a laugh. "What did you want to do this afternoon, I am all yours," he told her with a smile, enjoying being able to spend time with her again.

"I could do with a cup of tea," Nell said, turning to grin at him impishly. The talk of ceylon and chai had her mouth watering and she was feeling suddenly quite in need of a warm drink.

"Are you sure?" Lukas asked hesitantly. "You've already had two today, I don't want to…"

"Say anything else and we're going to see exactly how hormonal my fits can get," Nell warned. She loved Lukas, she really did, she saw herself marrying him, spending the rest of her life with him and even having several more children with him, however, if he took away her choice to have tea then they were going to have problems. She knew her limits and wouldn't go over them, he just had to trust her.

"Sorry," Lukas said quickly, not wanting to upset his pregnant mate, "you know that I worry, I'm always going to worry. I love you so much, both of you."

"I know," Nell said with a sigh, feeling a little bad for having spoiled the mood somewhat, though not for having stood up for herself. "So, tea. Can we go back to mine? I think I am going to need to take a nap in a while anyway," she told him.

"Of course," Lukas said, pressing a kiss to her temple, leading her down a nearby alley and pulling her close. "You ready?" he asked and Nell nodded; he had apparated with her a few times now and she was getting used to it, but he still didn't want to catch her off guard.

FGHP

The clearing was a little tense. Callie still wasn't talking to Jenson, instead fussing over Aiden and making sure that he was comfortable and healing as he should be. Jenson was sat across the fire from his mate and her patient, watching, his fists clenched in anger.

Dean was a little way from the fire having a stern talking to from the Alpha. Jenson had brought him back a few moments before but he hadn't been allowed to join the rest of the pack yet or see his mate, and he wouldn't until Fenrir had laid out the ground rules.

Aiden and Dean's stories seemed to match and the Alpha knew that he couldn't keep Dean tied to a tree indefinitely, no matter how much he wanted to. Fenrir wasn't going to be able to trust Dean for a while, but he was willing to give him a chance, particularly given that it would give their pack the additional dominants that they needed.

"Can I go to Aiden now?" Dean asked impatiently. He had understood Fenrir's need to lay down the law and make it clear what his place in the pack was but having been separated from Aiden for nearly a full day, knowing how badly hurt his mate had been, was sending his instincts all over the place.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes at Dean, watching him calculatingly for a few moments before nodding his head curtly and grunting in consent. Dean didn't need to be told twice and so quickly stepped around the Alpha male and rushed over to Aiden's side.

"I'm okay," Aiden said quickly before the numerous questions could start pouring off Dean's tongue. Dean didn't look entirely convinced however, and so turned his attention to Callie, who was sat on Aiden's other side.

"He'll be fine," she confirmed a little stiffly. As touching as it was to see this man caring so deeply for his mate, this was still the same man who had hurt her daughter, and for that she was sure she would never forgive him, even if Romy somehow managed to. She would, however, be civil, as it looked like he was joining their pack now.

"Told you," Aiden said smugly, as Dean pulled him into his arms. He chuckled a little as he wrapped his arms around Dean and relief washing over him as it really sunk in that they were both safe now. "It's going to be okay."

Tessie and Jaylon were sat not far away, playing a game of cards, Tessie having wanted to keep a close eye on her cousin. She was touched at how tender Dean was with Aiden; she hadn't thought that two dominants could be so compassionate to one another. Her attention wasn't on them however, rather she was watching Jaylon with interest because the teenage boy couldn't stop staring at the two of them; it was actually rather sweet.

After years of captivity Jaylon had learnt subtly and how to go unnoticed and he used these tricks now as he cast occasional glances over to Aiden and Dean, who were holding one another, sharing kisses of relief for the simple fact that they were safe and free from the monstrous pack they had been part of.

"If you'd like, you could go and talk to them," Tessie said quietly as she placed a card down on the pile, indicating that it was now Jaylon's turn. She didn't want to force the issue at all, Jaylon was still so fragile in so many ways, but she could see that he was a little transfixed by the two older dominants and she wanted to encourage anything that brought him out of his shell. "They won't hurt you, I've known Aiden all my life, he's my cousin, we grew up together, he's as sweet as could be."

Jaylon had turned a beautiful shade of beetroot at Tessie's words, his concentration entirely on the cards in his hand all of a sudden; though it was clearly an effort for him not to look over to Aiden and Dean, who were now kissing each other passionately, much to the displeasure of some of the other pack members. Jaylon shook his head, placing a card down on the pile and indicating that it was now Tessie's turn.

Before she could say anything else their attention was taken away from the card game at the sound of apparition. Fenrir and Jenson were immediately on alert, simply out of habit but visibly relaxed when they saw Damon and Micha appearing out of the tree line with two unfamiliar faces.

"I sent you for one," Fenrir grunted, eyeing the two new werewolves with curiosity. The male he knew at once to be Aspen, who he had bitten as a child; the girl, however, he did not know but he didn't like the weak scent of silver he could smell upon their skin.

"Aspen was living at Atwood house, that place we ended up at as kids, with the silver lined room in the basement," Damon said to Fenrir. "I couldn't leave her there; you know what it's like yourself."

"Why were they there at all?" Fenrir asked with an annoyed growl. He had been sure that Aspen would have remained with his parents, if he had known that the boy was living as an orphan then he would have found the boy sooner, it wasn't as if there was no one to care for him here.

"My parents disowned me," Aspen said simply, thinking that he had as much right to partake in this conversation as either of these two. "I take it you are Fenrir, the Alpha of the pack," he added, eyeing the large wolf with interest. There was no fear in his eyes at all, however, he did make a conscious decision to reach back and link his hand with Rosie's.

Fenrir gave an annoyed huff; he was getting really pissed off with all these cowardly humans, terrified of their own children, abusing those he had chosen to be in his pack. "I am the Alpha," he confirmed as he approached the two newcomers, towering over them, mildly impressed by Aspen's confidence; though it wasn't as though the girl was cowering from him either.

"Are you meant to be scary?" Rosie asked, glaring up at Fenrir, "I've seen scarier Alphas than you," she said, much to the amusement of Fenrir, who was enjoying the little girl's attitude; she was a delightful change from Robin and her infuriating obsession with vanity.

"She can stay," Fenrir said, with a toothy grin to the newcomers, "just keep her away from Harry and Romy, they don't need encouragement."

"My thoughts exactly," Damon said with a sigh as Micha let out a little giggle.

"Come on, firecracker," Micha said to Rosie, "I'll show you around. Grumpy boots will want a chat with Aspen," he said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's okay," he added when she looked a little nervous at being parted from Aspen, "I don't bite, no one is going to hurt you here."

"Wait," Fenrir said, before Micha could lead Rosie away, "hand it over," he demanded. Rosie looked momentarily confused at this request, unsure what it was that she had to hand over. She didn't have anything to give to this beast of a man. "I can smell it on your breath, hand it over." Then Rosie realised what it was that Fenrir meant and with a sigh she reached into her bra and pulled out the shrunken bottle.

"Spoil sport," she grumbled unhappily under her breath as she permitted Micha to lead her away towards a pretty woman and a young boy.

"Put this in the cave," Fenrir instructed Damon, handing him the bottle of vodka; if nothing else it would make good medical supplies. "I will talk to Aspen." The Alpha had a lot to discuss with the new dominant, his role in the pack being the most vital. Fenrir was confident that Rosie would fit in with the other submissives, but Aspen had an important job, one that wasn't going to be easy.

FGHP

Lukas didn't return to the pack until much later on in the evening. Even in the madness of four new pack members, Callie had managed to save him something to eat and Lukas didn't have the heart to tell her that he had already eaten. He was practically glowing with happiness when he sat down on one of the log benches to eat his meal, and he almost didn't notice the extra people in the clearing.

"Hang on," Lukas said, doing a quick head count, "there are more of us…"

Damon couldn't help but laugh. "You don't miss a trick," he teased. "This is Aspen and Rosie; Micha and I brought them into the pack this afternoon while you were at work," he introduced. The two teenagers gave nervous smiles, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

"I'm Lukas," he said, giving them a smile and a nod as he ate, curious about them but knowing that this was not the time for twenty questions. Jenson was sat a little apart from everyone else and Callie wasn't talking to him it seemed. It was not normal for the Beta pair to be in a fight for any period of time and it was of slight concern to Lukas, who wanted everyone to be as happy as he was. "I see I missed a lot today," he added to Damon, motioning to Aiden and Dean, who were curled up together close to the fire, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

"There has been a few interesting developments," Micha said, snuggling into his mate, allowing Damon to stroke his tufty blond hair.

"Well Aiden certainly looks like he is doing much better," Lukas commented, sharing a smile with Tessie, who was sat with Jaylon on the other side of the fire; he knew just how much she needed her cousin to be okay, after everything she had lost. "I thought that you two were only going to fetch one person today though?" he queried quietly.

"We're a two-for-one special," Rosie remarked with a grin, hugging Aspen's arm, earning a slightly surprised look from her best friend. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know you would be lost without me." Aspen didn't say anything but shrugged his shoulders and gave her a fond look that clearly showed his agreement.

"And how does Fenrir feel about yet another submissive in our ranks?" Lukas asked cheekily, knowing that the point of bringing Aiden, Dean and Aspen into the pack had been to strengthen their ranks.

"Just look at that face," Damon said with a teasing grin, gesturing towards the scowling Alpha, who was making a rather poor attempt at pretending to ignore them, "he is clearly delighted."

"Practically ecstatic," Micha added with a laugh, "I have rarely seen him so jubilant."

"Don't take it personally," Lukas told Rosie, seeing her glancing towards Fenrir, "he pretty much always looks like that when his mate is out of arm's reach. And sometimes even just when he deems Harry to be wearing too many clothes."

"Where is his mate?" Rosie asked curiously. Aspen hadn't yet clued her into what the Alpha had talked to him about earlier in the day and she was still rather curious about all these werewolves and how they had come to be here with one another.

"At Hogwarts with another four of the pack's pups," Damon told her, "including my son, and it's probably where you'll be going too, after the next full moon, when you've had a chance to meet everyone. One of our pack is also a professor at the school too, so you won't be alone."

"Don't," Callie hissed. While the others had been talking, Jenson had tried to come over to his mate, wanting to talk to her; however, she just wasn't in the mood to talk to him just yet. "I need some space from you right now," she said, not wanting to draw attention to themselves but knowing that it was an impossibility at this point.

"I just want to talk to you," Jenson pleaded. He still hadn't been healed from his fight with Damon, though neither had Damon, other than Micha's attempt while they had been out. Callie didn't particularly want to heal either of them and the others were respecting her wishes.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she said rather pointedly, wanting to make her feelings perfectly clear. Jenson had stepped over the line with the way he had acted and she wasn't quite ready to forgive him for what he had said. He had to learn to trust her to take care of herself and their unborn child.

Not in the mood to listen to his pack arguing, especially not with Niko asleep on his lap, Fenrir stood up, taking Niko smoothly up with him in his arms. "Enough," he hissed harshly towards his Beta pair. "Sleep separately," Fenrir barked out at them, fed up of the fighting and arguments.

"But, my Alpha," Jenson argued, not wanting to be apart from his mate, not even for a single evening. The look that the Alpha gave his Beta wolf however, put a stop to any other protests that Jenson might have had.

"Sleep," Fenrir instructed, done with the day, relieved when his pack started moving to sort themselves for bed without further argument. It had been a long weekend and there was still one more pack member to bring into the pack; though he needed to settle the four new members before that happened. They would all need to learn to be comfortable around one another again, especially with Dean.

FGHP

Harry couldn't have felt more drained. It had been a hell of a long day and all he wanted to do was relax in the Slytherin common room for a while and play pool to help him forget what he had seen and done today. However, it wasn't to happen that way, not when the first thing he noticed when he got back to the Slytherin common room was that Romy was in tears.

She was sat in a corner with Draco who was trying his very best to comfort her; however, he was looking a little out of his comfort zone as she cried into his shoulder, her arms around him.

"What happened?" Harry asked, going to her immediately and looking round the room for any sign of Clay. However, he wasn't there, there were no other members of his pack anywhere to be seen, not even Robin.

"Clay and I…" Romy said between sniffs, "we had a fight."

"But I thought everything was okay between you," Harry said, dumbfounded over how much the two of them were arguing lately. He knew that things were never going to be easy but he didn't think that it was ever going to be this bad. "Is it still because…"

Romy nodded sadly. "He doesn't want to touch me, he knows that I'm too damaged, he hates me for what happened." She hadn't been able to think of anything else all day, she hadn't even been able to deal with Luna's kind, supportive and understanding words, which was why she had retreated to the common room.

"It's okay, Draco," Harry told his friend reassuringly, "I've got it from here." Draco nodded gratefully; this was not a conversation he needed to be part of. Besides, he needed to talk to Theo about what the hell was going on with Pansy. Once Draco had left the two of them alone, Harry sat in front of Romy, looking her straight in the eye. "You are not damaged," he said with determination. "He's being overly cautious but you just need to talk it out. I've never known two people that are more perfect for one another. You just need to give it time."

"I can still feel them, Harry, sometimes in my nightmares I'm still with them, they're still hurting me," Romy said through her sobs. "I just want someone to touch me who loves me. I want to remember something nice instead of what they did to me."

"Have you told Clay this?" Harry asked, holding her hands between his and giving her a sad smile. "Or is he too busy trying to protect you to actually ask how you feel about it?"

Romy gave a sad, wry laugh at the truth of Harry's words, a sound half lost in her tears. "He has decided I'm not ready yet," she told him, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "I'm ready, I need this and he is just looking for excuses not to touch me."

"That's not true and we both know it," Harry said firmly, not going to let her convince herself of that. "Clay loves you more than anyone," he insisted, "and as disturbing as the mental images this conjures are to me, he probably wants nothing more than to have sex with you…"

"Then why won't he!?" Romy exclaimed in frustration. "Everyone is telling me how much he loves me, how much he wants me, but what fifteen-year-old boy turns down their girlfriend when she throws herself at him?"

"One who cares far more about her mental health than his own sexual gratification," Harry said firmly. As much as he didn't want Romy to hate herself over the complication in her and Clay's relationship, he wasn't going to let her devalue what Clay was trying to do. "He does love you, Romy, but he is, as you pointed out, fifteen and just bumbling through, trying to do right by you."

Romy had no idea what to say to that. She knew that Harry was right, that Clay was just trying to be noble and kind, and that he didn't understand what she needed, but it wasn't as though she wasn't telling him what she needed; how was it her fault that he wasn't listening to her?

"Explain it to him," Harry suggested when Romy said nothing, "and I will play mediator if you need me too. But maybe not tonight, you look as exhausted as I feel," he told her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "I suggest we both go get some sleep and deal with this tomorrow."

Romy didn't really know how she was supposed to sleep with her thoughts going around and around in her head, driving her crazy, but she also suspected Harry was right; she felt too emotionally drained right then to be able to properly explain herself to Clay in any kind of rational way. Nodding her head reluctantly, she let Harry pull her to her feet. However, just as the two of them made to move towards the Entrance, Clay walked through, with Robin hanging off his arm.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" Romy exclaimed softly, with an expression of pure disbelief. She wasn't really in the mood to face Clay now anyway, let alone Robin, and she didn't even know where to start at the sight of the two of them together; it made her sick to her stomach.

"Oh, there you are," Robin said as she dragged Clay over to Harry and Romy, looking smug. "Clayton and I just had the most delightful afternoon," she told them, clearly relishing the fury that flashed in Romy's eyes. "You really should keep a tighter hold on your man if you don't want to share," she taunted, pressing herself into Clay's side, and ignoring his attempts to pull away without actually hurting her.

Romy opened her mouth to speak but words failed her as tears filled the corners of her eyes. Before she could be humiliated any further she barged passed Robin, heading for the exit out of the common room.

"He was a great lay," Robin called after Romy with a loud giggling laugh, thoroughly enjoying Romy's reaction. Clay was still staring at Robin in shocked disbelief when Harry snarled at the pair of them and hurried after his pack sister.

Harry was sure that Clay wouldn't have actually slept with Robin, at least he hoped his best friend wasn't that moronic, but he was certain that Romy would be in no state to hear that at the moment. Harry just hoped that Clay had the good sense to stay away from the forest room for the night while he tried to put Romy's heart back together. He really needed to teach Robin to keep her mouth shut.

"Harry, I didn't," Clay said, panicked that Robin had just destroyed his relationship with Romy. His fists were clenched ready to punch her, but he was trying desperately hard not to.

Harry was furious; he had just managed to convince Romy that she and Clay would work things out and now Robin had potentially ruined it. "Don't, Clay," Harry said, as he rounded on his pack brother. "I'm going to go and take care of Romy, just give her some space, take my bed here if you like, just don't come to the forest room."

Clayton nodded sadly, knowing that he was in the wrong here and he deserved to be exiled for the night. "Please tell her nothing happened, I would never do anything to hurt her, not ever," he said, pleading with Harry to help him. Of course his best friend nodded and Clay knew that Harry would do his best.

"You," Harry said, rounding on Robin, wanting to punch her in her perfect nose, "I will be reporting back to Fenrir about what you've done, everything that you've done. You need a fucking reality check; you're not queen bitch round here, or anywhere, you're a pathetic, attention seeking whore and it's no wonder you can't find anyone who can stand to be mated to you."

With these last words, Harry stormed from the room, needing to separate himself from the situation before he did something that he might later regret. Draco stepped in and put his arm around Clay, wanting to comfort his half-brother, who was clearly devastated by what had just happened. Robin, however, was left very much alone, no one coming forward to comfort her.

She didn't care though, she had the Gryffindor boys eating out of the palm of her hand, she had a boyfriend now in Cormac McLaggen and he would be rather convenient for the moment. He wasn't going to last though, his cock was far too small and he didn't know what to do with it either. He would help her destroy Harry though, as well as Ron and Dean and then she could claim her real prize; Fenrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	92. Sins of the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden, Dean, Rosie and Aspen try to adjust to life in the Greyback pack. While Robin continues to struggle at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. 
> 
> A quicker update this time as this chapter came together nicely. We are actually working on trying to getting to the point where we have at least one chapter in the bank like we used to so that we can update more regularly. In the meantime, hope you all enjoy this one.

Harry was a little late for breakfast on Monday morning. He had taken on board one of the pranks that Micha had suggested on the Saturday and he had gone to visit the house elves in the kitchens and convinced them to slip a harmless potion into Dumbledore’s morning pumpkin juice. 

“Where have you been?” Draco asked as Harry sat himself down between Seamus and Romy, unhappy to note that Clayton was almost at the opposite end of the Slytherin table sat on his own. 

“I had some business to take care of,” Harry said smugly, wishing that Clayton was with them to share the joke with them all. 

“What have you done?” Romy asked suspiciously as she helped herself to scrambled eggs. She too was trying not to think about the fact that Clayton was sitting apart from them this morning. 

“It was Micha’s idea,” Harry told her with an innocent expression that she didn’t buy for a moment, accepting some scrambled egg onto his plate. Romy wasn’t going to be letting Harry skip out on breakfast, prank or no prank. 

“That does not do anything to comfort me,” Romy said dryly as she stabbed a fork into her breakfast, making herself eat something even though she really didn’t have much of an appetite. She would though, if for no other reason than to encourage Harry to do the same. 

“Just wait and see,” Harry told her, nudging her shoulder with his own, “I think you’ll enjoy this.”

“Personally, I can’t wait,” Seamus said, having taken Clay’s words to heart as if it was already second nature and piling bacon onto Harry’s plate as he helped himself to some. 

Harry scrunched up his nose at the additional food on his plate but not wanting to discourage Seamus from acting like part of the pack, he picked up one of the pieces of bacon and ate half of it. He cast a glance up to the head table, smirking when he saw Dumbledore putting his goblet back down, having apparently just had a drink.

Harry couldn’t help but snigger as right before his eyes he saw Dumbledore’s beard begin to change colour. His reaction caused the others to look up towards the head table too. Draco, Theo and Seamus all laughed at the sight that met them, and Romy just chuckled a little before turning back to Harry. 

“Doesn’t that count as a body modification?” she asked with a crooked smile. She couldn’t actually be annoyed with Harry, not when Dumbledore had more than earned such pranking and when she knew her pack brother had done it to make her smile.

“Well it isn’t permanent…” Harry told her slowly, not looking even a little bit sorry. “And I am sure Damon will forgive me given the recipient. Besides the rule was more to make sure that Clay and I didn’t get tattoos or piercings.”

“Whatever you say,” Romy said, rolling her eyes. “At least it looks like the rest of the student body enjoyed it,” she pointed out. 

Harry looked around and sure enough there was laughing and talking all across the Great Hall as more and more people noticed the pink beard that Dumbledore was now sporting. However, his good mood was spoiled somewhat by Clay’s sour expression and the rather nauseating sight of Robin sat on McLaggen’s lap, practically sprawling herself all over him.

“Well isn’t that revolting,” Harry said, motioning over to the Gryffindor table. 

“Well at least she isn’t bothering us anymore,” Draco said gratefully. Robin had seemed to get it into her head that he was interested in her and she really wasn’t his type. He was thrilled that Robin’s attentions were now elsewhere. 

“I don’t think Umbridge approves of Robin and McLaggen,” Theo commented with amusement as they watched the toad-like woman approaching the couple at the Gryffindor table. “This could be entertaining.”

“Hopefully she will give Robin another detention,” Romy said with a devious smirk, “or four.” As far as she was concerned hell could rain down on Robin and it wouldn’t be as much as the other girl deserved. Harry had been insistent that what Robin had said about sleeping with Clay was a lie, but Romy couldn’t help but worry that there was at least some truth to it.

“Looks like you might have got your wish,” Harry commented, earning a chuckle from his friends when Robin clambered off of McLaggen’s lap and all but stormed from the Great Hall, dragging the Gryffindor boy behind her. 

“Though you might want to finish your breakfast quickly and make a get away,” Theo told Harry when the professor turned her snooty face in their direction. “Umbridge looks to be in a worse mood than usual and I am pretty sure she knows exactly who’s to blame for Dumbledore’s beard. 

“Unless you want to end up joining Robin for detention later,” Draco said with a smirk, and Harry turned to scowl at the blond.

“Not a chance,” Harry said, abandoning his breakfast, but grabbing some toast to appease Seamus and Romy, who didn’t look best pleased. “Time for class I think,” he said with a triumphant grin, “see you later, Romy.” 

Seamus got up, giving his friends a wave before following Harry out. A little further down the table, Clay grabbed his bag and with a long lingering glance back to Romy, he too followed Harry from the Great Hall. 

FGHP

“What do you make of them?” Rosie asked as she began to strip off her clothing down to her underwear. She was well overdue a wash and she and Aspen had come down to the stream, just the two of them. 

Aspen mulled it over for a moment, wanting to give her his honest opinion. “I believe that they are good people,” he said finally. Overall he knew that this was the best place for them, even if he didn’t feel entirely comfortable with them just yet. It would take some time to get used to being in a pack rather than at Atwood House.

“But do we want to stay here? We could strike out on our own, we have nothing holding us here,” Rosie said, using her wand to heat the water as Aspen deepened it for them to bathe in. 

“They are good people,” Aspen repeated in the way he usually did to reaffirm his point. “They will treat us respectfully. I see no reason to leave here.” After the talk that he had with Fenrir, Aspen was more than happy to remain here and do what was intended of him. He helped Rosie down into the heated and deepened stream before getting in himself. 

“What makes you so sure of that?” Rosie asked curiously as she lay back in the water, wetting her pigtails. When the three werewolves that had turned her and raised her had been slaughtered by another pack, over a fight for territory, they had not had the heart to kill her as she had been so young. Instead they had filled her head with horror stories of what happened to submissives before abandoning her at Atwood House, not caring if she survived there or not. 

“The Alpha holds his submissive mate in very high regard,” Aspen told her. “He bit me because he wanted someone of his mate’s age to protect him. I believe that he is a good man and that we can trust him. This is a good pack and we should see what they have to offer.”

Rosie watched Aspen with a furrowed brow, confused about why he could trust them so much after so little time. “I trust you, Aspen, and your judgement” she said, “if you think we should stay then we’ll stay. I just want to make sure that we’re doing the right thing.” 

“Are you questioning the decision to stay because the Alpha removed your drink from you?” Aspen asked. He knew that Rosie had liked alcohol as it lessened the pain of where they were and what they had suffered before they had met one another and after, but he was curious about if there was a deeper underlying problem there. 

“It’s not just that,” Rosie said with a huff, not liking the accusation that Aspen was hinting at. “I know what can happen to submissive werewolves. This pack has a bond, they’re clearly family. We’re strangers to them, why would they treat us nicely?” 

“They haven’t hurt us so far, they have fed us, taken care of us and made us feel welcome,” Aspen pointed out as he dragged himself out of the stream and began to dry himself off, all the while watching as Rosie unbraided her hair to wash it properly. 

Aspen was certain that he and Rosie would be able to settle down and be safe here, he just wanted her to see that too. There had been so much bad to happen in their lives that it was hard to believe that finally something good was happening. 

“Come on you two,” Damon called from a little way away, wanting to give them some privacy, “breakfast is ready.” 

“We shall be there momentarily,” Aspen called back, grabbing for his clothes as Rosie finished washing her hair. “I will always take care of you, Rosie, I made you that promise a long time ago and I intend to keep it.” 

“What did the Alpha say to you to make you so sure?” she asked as she clambered out of the stream with Aspen’s help. 

“He was honest,” Aspen said with a shrug of his shoulders. There was no other way to explain it to her, Fenrir had been courteous and forthcoming, Aspen simply respected the Alpha male for that. 

FGHP

Dean had not been keen to socialise with his new pack. He was far too aware of all of the wrongs that he had done against them. Since they had woken up that morning, he had made it a priority to avoid as many people as he could. Aiden was getting increasingly frustrated with his mate’s lack of effort, especially with the attraction between the two of them and Jaylon, an attraction that seemed to be mutual. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Aiden demanded as he brought breakfast to his stubborn mate, who was sat as far away from the others as was physically possible while still feeling some effect from the fire. “You’re blowing this chance with this pack. Do you not want to be here?” 

“Of course I do,” Dean said at once, “you know that I do.” As awkward as the whole situation was, he was glad to be there; it was a giant step up from the alternative at least. He just didn’t see how it could last.

“Then why are you fucking this up?” Aiden hissed angrily. 

“I fucked this up years ago, before I even knew you,” Dean said defensively. “I’m not a nice person, Aiden, I was part of Gideon’s pack for a reason.” He had kept the worst of himself hidden from his mate but it was becoming clear that Aiden would need something of an explanation.

“What do you mean?” Aiden asked, curious about his mate’s past, something he knew very little about. He had assumed that Dean had done things in the name of Gideon’s pack, but he didn’t know any specifics.

“I raped the Beta pairs’ daughter, when she was eleven,” Dean told Aiden bluntly, not wanting to string it out any longer than was needed. “The Alpha’s mate, I was part of an attack on him several months back. The goal was to rape and kill him, beating him senseless in the process, all because it was fun. They don’t want me here; you are the only reason why they’ve accepted me.” 

“Then prove that you’ve changed,” Aiden said after a moment of silence where he was able to at least partially digest this load of information he had just been given. He was horrified by what he had just discovered, though he had always thought that there was a darker past to his mate, he just hadn’t realised how bad it had been. “Prove to them that you’re a better man.”

“I’m not sure that I am,” Dean said, feeling awful for admitting this, “you make me better but without you, I’m just as bad as Gideon or any of the others that we’ve just left behind.” 

“Then you had better keep me around for a while longer then, hadn’t you?” Aiden said seriously. “You could have stayed with them, you chose not to, I think that that speaks volumes.” 

“And if I only chose that because of wanting you away from them?” Dean asked, knowing that protecting Aiden had been a large part of his motivation; it had been his motivation for a lot of things lately. 

Aiden stabbed his spoon into his porridge and frowned at his mate. “You would have preferred to stay with them?” he asked, wondering if he really was the only reason that Dean had gone against Gideon; it made him sick to his stomach to imagine where Dean might be now, what he might be doing, if they hadn’t met. 

“No,” Dean told him earnestly, a pensive expression on his face as he moved his own breakfast around the bowl without eating. He wasn’t sure how he might feel if he hadn’t had Aiden to escape that place with, but he was undeniably glad to be free of Gideon’s pack now.

“Then stop this,” Aiden said firmly, putting his bowl by his feet and taking one of Dean’s hands in his own, looking him in the eye. “Show them the man that I fell in love with, show them that side of you. They might never fully forgive you for the things you have done, but they let you be here, so I think they must be willing to try. Are you?”

Dean made a humph sound at his mate’s logic. The idea of proving himself to these people made him mentally cringe but if he couldn’t find a way to fit in here then this wasn’t going to last long and he, and possibly Aiden, would end up out on their own.

“Well I am going to take that as a yes,” Aiden said with a crooked smile. Letting go of Dean’s hand, he picked up his breakfast again and started eating once more. He let his gaze drift over the pack, until he caught Jaylon watching them. 

He chuckled softly as the shy submissive they had rescued from the woods all those weeks ago quickly looked away. Aiden didn’t know what it was about the young man, but there was something that drew him to Jaylon, in a not dissimilar way from how he had been drawn to Dean. 

“You really like him,” Dean commented, feeling a little conflicted about that. He too felt drawn to the boy, but he didn’t think that Fenrir’s consideration would stretch as far as allowing him near any of the submissives and he was not pleased to have competition for Aiden’s attention.

Aiden nodded. “And so do you,” he insisted. “And I know you haven’t missed the looks that he has been giving us since we got here.” He thought that Jaylon’s attempts at subtle looks were very sweet and that his shyness was very endearing.

“The boy is scared of his own shadow,” Dean said, glancing over at Jaylon who was staring intently at the bowl of porridge in his hands. “He hasn’t spoken two words to the two of us, he might just be curious.” 

“Can’t you feel it when you’re near him?” Aiden asked curiously, wondering if he had been mistaken, and it had only been him to feel the pull towards the young boy. 

“I don’t know what I feel,” Dean said, discarding his breakfast to one side, looking over to Jaylon once more. He didn’t want to admit that he was drawn to the young boy because he knew that it was more than likely they could never be mated.

“I really wish you weren’t so stubborn,” Aiden said with a sigh; he knew Dean was scared but he wasn’t foolish enough to needle his mate into admitting it, knowing that it would just likely cause a fight between them. Dean had been with Gideon far too long to show weakness, it was a habit he would have to break over time. 

“Well I can’t be too perfect,” Dean said teasingly, turning to smirk at his mate, but Aiden’s attention was half way across the clearing, and Dean followed his mate’s gaze and spotted where it looked like the Beta was being berated by his mate. “What do you reckon that’s about?”

“Shush and then we might be able to hear,” Aiden whispered, listening intently to try and make out what was going on; he felt it would be best to try and get a feel for the dynamics of the pack as quickly as possible if they were going to last here.

“Maybe you could at least apologise to my brother for beating him up,” Callie snapped at her mate, glaring at him furiously, her arms crossed over her chest. Aiden and Dean were both rather surprised to hear a submissive speaking to the Beta that way. 

“I was protecting you!” Jenson said stubbornly. “I was trying to do what’s right for you and for the baby.” 

“By using my brother as a punching bag?” Callie asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at her mate. She knew what he meant but she wasn’t going to let him off easily. She planned on having a good talk with Damon about his meddling too.

“I just wanted you and the baby to be safe,” Jenson all but pleaded with her, needing his mate to understand. Every instinct he had was telling him to keep her and their child safe at all costs, and her exhaustion was written all over her face.

“I was taking care of my patient,” Callie said; she wouldn’t have been able to sleep until Aiden woke up anyway, knowing she would have been too worried. “My life doesn’t revolve just around you, I have other responsibilities here,” she reminded her mate.

“I wish you didn’t,” Jenson said quietly, his voice bitter. Callie scowled at him. “Everyone relies on you for so much,” he explained. “Medical care, food, you’re the strength in this pack and it needs to be shared out, especially now that you’re not well.” 

“Romy is learning to heal; Harry wants to as well. I am sure Jaylon would also make a superb student. Besides you, Micha, Clay and Damon already know some of the basics too,” Callie insisted. “And Tessie, Jaylon, Romy and Harry already help with the cooking.” 

“Teach me, I’ll learn how to cook,” Jenson suggested enthusiastically. He felt bad that their food was basically left completely to the submissives to take care of, though he had to admit they were very good at it.

“Darling, I wouldn’t trust you near the food,” Callie said with fond exasperation, patting her hand against Jenson’s chest. It was sweet of him to offer to help but the last thing she needed was half the pack coming down with food poisoning because Jenson had no clue what he was doing.

“Then show me how to heal,” Jenson said with determination, “I mean properly, like how you are teaching Romy. It can’t all be submissives that do all of this.” 

“You dominants do enough protecting us,” Callie insisted, knowing that Jenson had enough to be worrying about with keeping the pack safe, without adding more to his workload. “This is our role here.” The pack had dynamics for a reason, this was how it had worked for centuries before them and would continue to do so even after they were gone, who were they to question it? 

“A lot of the submissives can fight and protect themselves, it’s time we learnt how to take care of the more docile jobs around here,” Jenson said. “Even if they are frustrating for us,” he added quietly under his breath but Callie smiled at him sweetly.

“Apologise to Damon, and trust me to take care of myself and our baby, and that will be enough for now,” Callie said firmly. “And if you are very lucky I might even heal you. Damon really did a number on you this time.”

“I gave as good as I got,” Jenson said defensively, not liking the implication that Damon had out fought him.

“Really not helping your case,” Callie pointed out, trying to keep from laughing. She really wished that her mate and her brother didn’t have this need to constantly one-up each other. “Go on,” she encouraged, pushing him in Damon’s direction, “go talk to him.”

Jenson looked hesitant but reluctantly headed over to where Damon and Micha were cuddled up together, having finished eating. “We should talk,” he said as he reached them.

Damon glanced over towards Callie, who was watching them both expectantly. He sighed and pressed a kiss to Micha’s temple before pushing himself to his feet and wordlessly gesturing for Jenson to lead the way. The Beta wolf led them a short distance, so they at least had the illusion of privacy, even though he was sure that the whole pack was listening in. 

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Jenson said begrudgingly, knowing that he really should have controlled himself better. Damon seemed to be good at pushing his buttons; they both just cared too much about Callie.

“I’m sorry I interfered,” Damon said with a sigh. “Sometimes I look at her and I still see that poorly little kid that I had to take care of,” he explained. “I know that she is your mate and that you would never intentionally hurt her, but…”

“I know,” Jenson said, feeling a little awkward in the face of Damon’s honesty. “You were just trying to protect your little sister.”

“And you, your mate,” Damon said with a nod of his head. “Your pregnant mate at that,” he added wryly, dreading to think how protective he would be of Micha in similar circumstances.

“Think she might agree to heal us now?” Jenson asked hopefully, given that Damon was stood at a better angle to be able to see Callie than he was.

“Hmm,” Damon hummed as he glanced over to his sister, “well she isn’t scowling, so that’s probably a good sign. And apparently I need to work on my subtly because she is gesturing us over,” he said, stepping around Jenson and heading over to where Callie had sat herself down on one of the log benches.

FGHP

“Enter,” the pinched tones of Madam Umbridge called out through the heavy door in response to the knock on the door and Robin reluctantly pushed open the door and stomped into the High Inquisitor’s office. The werewolf had a scowl on her face and crossed her arms over her chest as she all but slammed the door behind herself. 

Robin was rather surprised to see that the woman wasn’t alone; the High Inquisitor was being shadowed by the male one of the two Carrows that frequently followed the woman around the school. Robin did her best to ignore the rather intimidating man, focusing on Umbridge instead. She huffed loudly when the High Inquisitor continued to work on the whatever she was working on; Robin really did hate being ignored. 

“Aren’t you like supposed to give me some lines or something?” Robin asked pompously, dropping herself into the chair in front of Umbridge’s desk, crossing her legs and causing her short skirt to ride even higher. She sneered at the unsubtle glance that the man gave her, clearly trying to see something he wasn’t supposed to. “I am not here because I want to be, you know.”

“I am aware, Miss Page,” Umbridge said, signing one final document before putting her quill down and looking up to fix Robin with a simpering smile that just caused Robin’s scowl to deepen. “Now, I think we will, as you so wonderfully suggested, start with a few lines.”

“Wonderful,” Robin drawled sarcastically, reaching across the table to take Umbridge’s pen, but the High Inquisitor giggled as she slapped away the teenager’s hand, as outrage flared on Robin’s face.

“Now, now, now, I have a special pen for you to use,” Umbridge told the pretty young lady in front of her, as she pulled out the quill she kept in her desk draw, causing an amused sneer to spread on the man’s face. Umbridge held it out towards Robin, until the teenager reluctantly leaned forward to take it from her. “Let’s start with ‘I will dress appropriately’, twenty times,” the High Inquisitor said with false sweetness, as she pushed a blank piece of parchment towards the teenager.

Robin huffed in annoyance once more but leaned forward, intending to get this over with as quickly as possible. However, she cried out in surprise as after just a few words, a sharp pain shot through the back of her hand. “You bitch!” she exclaimed loudly, as she caught sight of the words cut into her, and she pushed herself to her feet and threw the pen at Umbridge.

“Miss Page!” Umbridge all but screeched, Amycus Carrow stepping in front of the door before Robin could reach it. “Sit!”

“Like hell I will,” Robin snapped angrily, not going to let this woman maim or blemish her perfect skin. “Move!” she demanded of the large man, but Amycus just grinned at her toothily, in a way that made Robin hastily back away a few paces and round on Umbridge once more.

“We’ll add another ten lines for this behaviour I think,” the woman said, with a sickly sweet smile on her face that turned Robin’s stomach. “That makes it thirty now, so please take a seat, Miss Page, and we can get started.”

“No,” Robin said, crossing her arms over her chest once more. 

“Amycus,” Umbridge said, her smile turning more sinister, “if you would be so kind.”

“With pleasure, Madam High Inquisitor,” Amycus said with unrestrained glee, drawing his wand out as he bowed. “Cruciatus,” he cast as he straightened up, the spell flashing across the room and hitting Robin in the chest. 

With a piercing scream, Robin’s body tensed and fell to the floor. The sound that was coming from her was inhuman, and her face was already covered in tears, as she twitched and flailed in a futile attempt to escape the pain that consumed her. 

“Amycus,” Umbridge said softly, and the Carrow brother released the teenager from the curse. 

Robin’s screaming stopped, but she remained on the floor of the office. She was in shock, never having known anything like what she had just endured, and she could still feel her muscles spasming, as she sobbed softly. 

“Miss Page,” Umbridge said softly, with a hint of impatience, “you will get back in your chair and finish your lines. Unless you need further motivation; I am quite sure that Amycus would be more than happy to help in that regard.”

Robin whimpered as she pushed herself to her feet, trying not to cry out at the pain that she was feeling in every part of her body. She couldn’t hold back the hysterical sob as she dropped herself back into the chair she had been sat in before and picked up the quill. She hesitated, glancing up at Umbridge, desperately hoping that the woman would stop this, but the smile on the High Inquisitor’s face put that hope to rest. 

“Thirty lines of ‘I will dress appropriately’, Miss Page,” the woman reiterated, looking very pleased with herself.

Robin looked hopefully towards the door, desperate for any last way to get out of this, but the large form of Amycus Carrow still blocked the door and she realised she really did have no choice. And so she reluctantly picked up the pen, crying out in pain as she once again started to write; she just hoped that her tears didn’t smudge the ink too much because she was starting to suspect that Umbridge might just use that as an excuse to make her start again.

FGHP

“Romy, can we talk?” Clayton asked as he, Romy, Harry and Seamus went to enter the Great Hall for lunch. For a moment Romy was tempted to ignore him but she knew that they had to talk eventually, she couldn’t keep going the way they were.

“Fine,” she said unhappily. Harry gave her an encouraging smile and nod, glad that his two friends were actually going to talk to each other, rather than just going on ignoring each other. “Where to?” Romy asked, as she followed Clay away from the Great Hall.

“Let’s just find a classroom, there has to be an empty one around here somewhere,” he commented as they headed off down the nearest corridor. It didn’t take long to find one, shut themselves inside and ward the room so that they wouldn’t be overheard. 

Romy stood with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at Clayton, waiting for what he had to say, however, when he wasn’t forthcoming with an apology or an explanation as to what had happened with Robin she went first. “Come on then, you’re the one that wanted to talk, so talk.” 

“I didn’t sleep with her,” Clayton blurted out immediately. “I wouldn’t ever do that to you, you mean too much to me.” 

“You don’t show it,” Romy said with a huff, “and why should I believe you? Robin is gorgeous, despite her personality flaws. Why wouldn’t you want to sleep with her? She’s prettier than me, skinnier too, and has a lot less emotional baggage.” 

“But she isn’t you!” Clayton said, really wishing that he could put his point across. He had no idea how they had come to be in such a mess but he hated being on the outs with his mate. Clay loved Romy, she was his whole world and he couldn’t imagine his life without her; he just hoped that he was able to fix things before it was too late. 

“Then why sleep with her?” Romy accused. She didn’t care how many times Clayton denied it, she couldn’t see past the smug look on her pack sister’s face when she had declared that she had slept with Clayton. It wasn’t something she was going to forget in a hurry. 

“I didn’t!” Clayton exclaimed angrily; he was so frustrated with the fact that Romy just wouldn’t listen to him. “What do I need to do to prove to you that I only love you? I only want you!” 

“Sleep with me,” Romy said, “touch me like you actually love me.” Romy stood her ground, squaring up to Clay, wanting to see what he would do. 

“So that your first time is filled with hate and anger?” Clayton said, looking horrified at the very thought. “Not a chance, I wouldn’t inflict that on you, don’t ask me to do that to you because I won’t. I could never hurt you.” 

“Are you really so weak, Clayton?” Romy sneered at him, the repeated rejection stinging and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth that made her want to lash out; it was either that or cry and she wasn’t going to let him see how much she was hurting right now. “You’re so afraid to touch me that you just fuck the whore of the pack instead? Well, you know what, you deserve her, Clayton; you and her are going to be so good together.” 

Clay let out a growl of frustration, grabbing hold of Romy by her upper arms. “How can I get it through your thick head that you are the only person that I want?” Clay demanded to know, releasing her from his strong grip, knowing that if he carried on then he was going to end up hurting her. “I have never, and will never sleep with Robin. She is a spiteful bitch and if you would actually put that massive brain of yours to use for a few minutes you would realise that she was just trying to cause trouble.”

Romy opened her mouth to retort, but bit back the angry words on the tongue and snapped her mouth shut. It did sound like the kind of thing that Robin would do, but that didn’t mean that she could believe it, not when she had had the mental images of Clay and Robin together swirling around in her brain all morning.

“Romy… please,” Clay said with a sigh. “Are you really going to let Robin ruin what we have?”

“You seem to been doing a pretty great job of that all on your own,” Romy told him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I love you, but how am I supposed to believe that you really love me when you won’t even have sex with me when I am throwing myself at you?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clay said with obvious sarcasm, “maybe you could try trusting me! But if you really can’t manage that then maybe we should see if Harry can get hold of that veri-serum stuff or whatever it is called, so you can see that I am telling the truth, that I really am just trying to protect you, even if it is just from yourself.”

“You mean Veritaserum?” Romy asked, shocked at the suggestion, Clay nodded his head in confirmation. “You would really do that?” she asked, her anger calming slightly at this. 

“If that is what it takes to prove to you that I didn’t have sex with her and that you’re the only one that I want then yes, I would do it.” Clayton told her with exasperation, “I want my life to be with you, Romy, no one else.” 

“Fine,” Romy said, her anger dissipating almost completely at this point, “Harry will get the Veritaserum and then we’ll see.” 

FGHP

It felt strange for Harry, not having Romy of Clayton around, though he didn’t mind too much as he knew the two of them needed to work out their issues; but he was still grateful to at least have Seamus and Draco to keep him company. Despite his complaints about always having to have a personal bodyguard, Harry was far too used to always having the company now and he didn’t fancy having lunch alone. 

Harry had been in two minds about whether he wanted to bother with lunch, but in the back of his mind he could hear Fenrir nagging him to eat and he wanted to make his dominant mate proud of him. He didn’t like being so underweight, it wasn’t something he had done on purpose so, rather begrudgingly, Harry began helping himself to some pasta and salad. 

“Where have Romy and Clayton gone?” Seamus asked curiously. He had seen them wander off but he had no idea why. He didn’t know whether the two of them were making out or at each other's throats half the time, though even he could see that the two of them were perfect for one another and he hadn’t even known them for that long. 

“Hopefully working out their differences,” Harry told him with a sigh. He hated to see his pack siblings this way, especially because of Robin. He really wanted to make that girl suffer. 

“And all because of Robin,” Draco added with a tired shake of his head, echoing Harry’s own thoughts. He did feel bad for his older brother, but he was actually in a good mood for once; he was finally feeling a little optimistic about his and his family's situation now, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, now that the coming evening was all planned out. 

Draco was finding it so much easier to focus on what was going on around him at school now that his mind wasn’t constantly occupied with his worries for his family. More importantly, he was able to give focus on Tracey a little and give some thought to the attention she seemed to be giving him. 

“That girl is more trouble than she’s worth,” Harry said with a sigh before taking another mouthful of his food, unable to shake the bitterness he was feeling towards Robin. “At least we got Saturday without her though,” he added with a dreamy smile, thinking of his family. “It was nice spending time with the rest of the pack.” 

“It was nice,” Seamus agreed with a smile and a nod, “but a little chaotic. That son of yours is something else though.” 

“Only because Clay filled him full of sugar,” Harry said, grinning from ear to ear at the mention of his son. “I can’t wait to have you in the territory for the full moon.” 

“I’m almost jealous,” Draco said, “having such a close family, that bond; it’s not something that the Malfoy family prides itself on.” 

“You have your mum though,” Harry said reassuringly, “and your two brothers. Plus, we all count you as family even if you aren’t one of us.” 

Draco smiled gratefully; in an odd way he did think of all these weird and colourful people as almost like family now. He never would have thought that a load of werewolves could ever mean that much to him but they did and he didn’t regret a thing. 

FGHP 

The mood amongst the strays was sombre. The escape of Aiden and Dean, and the deaths of two of their number, and the injuries that Sid, Terrell and Russ had suffered, all weighed heavily on everyone’s minds. Terrell and Sid had only suffered minor injuries and were already mostly healed, but Russ had taken a serious blow to the head and even a full day later, had yet to awaken. 

“Cut it out,” Gideon snapped at Terrell, who was groping Jack with no sense of shame at all, displaying his rights to the smaller werewolf for the rest of the pack to see. “Or I will make Jack omega again regardless of your claim.”

Terrell had taken his chance the moment that Aiden and Dean had been declared the pack omegas, claiming Jack for his own. Jack had been smart enough not to fight him on that, figuring he was better off owned by Terrell than being handed around between the whole pack. But this did mean that the strays were currently without an omega, which was doing nothing to help ease the tension.

“Fuck off,” Terrell snarled, though he reluctantly removes his hand from the front of Jack’s trousers anyway, crudely wiping his hand off on the back of his mate’s t-shirt; Jack’s nose wrinkled up, but he made no comment.

“Watch your fucking tongue, or else I will tear it out,” Axlar snarled from behind Terrell, his hand wrapping around Terrell’s throat, nails digging in enough to draw blood, and Jack hastily shuffled back from the pair of them, looking alarmed and not wanting to get caught in the middle.

“Axlar!” Gideon shouted, all but jumping to his feet. They had lost enough members recently without their Beta taking out the few of them they had left. “Back off,” he instructed, pointing over to Axlar’s tree, where the man spent most of his time knitting.

The Beta huffed in annoyance, releasing his hold on Terrell. Jack hurried back to his mate’s side, and wiped away the blood on Terrell’s neck to check to depth of the small wounds. Axlar snapped his teeth at the pair of them, making Jack jump, before storming over to his tree and going back to his knitting. 

“Fucking psycho,” Terrell muttered under his breath, batting away Jack’s fussing hands and pulling his mate into his lap. “Reckon he’s just jealous that I’m the one who owns your arse,” he whispered in Jack’s ear.

“Drop the fucking attitude,” Gideon demanded angrily, and the pack fell quiet once more. 

However, less than ten minutes later, a sound a short distance away caught their attention, all the pack going on high alert and drawing out their knives as they got to their feet. With their attention focused on where the sound had come from, they could easily make out the sound of numerous pops of apparition. 

“Axlar, Sid, go right,” Gideon instructed urgently in little more than a whisper. “Terrell, with me. Jack, put the fire out and stay with Russ.”

His pack did as instructed, doing as they were told without question, and making their way through the trees towards the intruders. There was hope that they were going to be able to relieve some tension on whomever had dared enter their territory uninvited. By now numerous voices could be heard and many footsteps, as leaves crunched and twigs snapped; it didn’t sound as though whoever it was, was trying particularly hard to move quietly. 

“Do you really think to sneak up on me, Gideon,” an amused voice said, as the intruders stopped moving. The Alpha stepped out from behind a tree, having recognised the voice, and found himself face to face with the youthful face of Voldemort.

“My Lord,” Gideon said, bowing his head as a sign of respect before taking the chance to look at the group of men who were stood behind Voldemort. “Axlar, Sid, Terrell, go back to Russ and Jack,” he instructed, and he heard movement that indicated they had done as instructed.

“Obedient little doggies,” Bellatrix cooed mockingly as she stepped up to Voldemort’s side. She had her fingers threaded through the hair of a small boy, who looked to have barely reached his teenage years, and he cried out in pain as he was dragged along. “I am sure you will be able to teach little Tommy here a thing or two about obedience,” she said before letting out a cackling laugh at the look of horror on the boy’s face.

“Travers, Jugson, Rowle,” Voldemort said sternly, “take the new wolves to their new home. Gideon and I need to have a conversation. Bella, go with them.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Rowle said with a bow of his head, as he, Travers and Jugson started herding the thirteen other men past Voldemort, in the direction that Sid, Axlar and Terrell had gone. Bellatrix reluctantly went with them, dragging Tommy along with her.

“Who are all these people?” Gideon asked, watching on as they filed past him, before looking back to Voldemort. “My Lord,” he added promptly, but his belated respect seemed to just amuse Riddle.

“Your new pack members,” Voldemort told him, wandering around Gideon, relishing how nervous he could make the Alpha wolf. “Great effort has been put into collecting these individuals, so I will be displeased if they are lost like so many of those I have given you.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Gideon said with a bow of his head. He knew that he was on dangerous ground with how many werewolves had already been lost to the Greyback pack. He really wished his pack members would believe him when he told them that they weren’t ready, and he supposed he would just have to hammer it into these new guys even more emphatically. 

“Let us just kill Greyback,” Axlar said, approaching Gideon and Voldemort with little care about the fact that they had asked to speak alone, nor that he had made it obvious that he was eavesdropping. 

“No,” Voldemort said dismissively, in a decisively good mood and willing to overlook this beast’s rudeness. “He is more use alive than dead… for now.” 

“Then let us kill his subs and take him,” Axlar argued, unwilling to relent his point. He felt that being cooped up in the territory was pointless. He wanted to be out in the world, able to maim and mutilate women until his heart was contented. If they were here to kill Greyback then let them just do it. 

“No,” Voldemort said again, this time losing a little of his patience and making that very clear in his tone. “Their time will come but it is not now.” 

When Axlar went to open his mouth and question this decision one final time, Gideon had had enough and swiftly he used his silver hand to punch his Beta in the stomach winding him. Voldemort laughed, pleased in watching such simple brutality. 

“It pleases me that you are know how to handle such men,” Voldemort said smugly as he stared down at where Axlar had crouched down, trying to ease the pain in his gut. “The men I have brought you are of a similar ilk,” the man went on conversationally. “A vile collection of brutish beasts, that I had turned especially for our cause.”

“Delightful,” Gideon said, somewhat sarcastically. He really did appreciate Axlar’s passion for violence, but that did come with its own set of problems. But at least these new men would fit in well. “Anyone I need to keep a particularly close eye on?” he asked, wondering if Voldemort would give him any more details. Axlar too seemed curious now, getting back to his feet and listening intently.

“Apart from little Tommy, who I simply brought for your amusement, they are all experienced killers,” Voldemort told him calmly. “Six of them are known rapists, though I think you will enjoy Noah and Ewan’s particular brands of cruelty,” he added, glancing to Axlar, clearly wanting to show off the collection of men he had found. “Noah likes to use potions to take the women he wants; Ewan is more inclined towards Imperius.”

“You might want to keep an eye on Kaleb though,” Voldemort went on, looking thoughtful for a moment. “He had a penchant for firestarting. And don’t let Hayden get too hungry, he might just start eating the others.”

“You have outdone yourself, my Lord,” Gideon praised, bowing his head deeply to hide the disgusted sneer that had formed on his face. “I will train them as best I can,” he promised. 

Voldemort nodded his head once, but was apparently done dealing with them, because without another word the man vanished with the familiar pop of apparition.

“Well this should be fun,” Gideon said sarcastically as he and Axlar headed back to the pack to meet their new members. The only response was Axlar’s answering grin. ‘Well at least someone is looking forward to this,’ the Alpha thought wryly.

FGHP

The plan was in place. Jenson was on his way and despite the friction going on amongst the pups of the pack, Clayton was ready to sneak through the castle corridors to go and meet his Beta wolf in Remus’ office. Using the Marauders Map, Clay and Harry had figured out that the best way to get Jenson into the castle was via the floo in the professor’s office; though they were going to have to be careful not to get caught, given it was well after curfew and Jenson was most definitely not supposed to be in the school.

Harry was to stay in the forest classroom with Romy and Seamus. Clay would be the one to meet up with Draco and then the two of them would escort Jenson to the room of requirement to look at the vanishing cabinet and hopefully get it working. 

As he left the forest room, Clay wanted to give Romy a kiss, to say goodbye to her properly but the two of them were still not speaking to one another and even though it pained him to do so, he simply left the room with Harry’s map and cloak. 

Draco was waiting for him somewhat nervously outside of Professor Lupin’s office. He was clutching desperately at a small pile of parchment that contained all of his notes that he had made on the cabinet. 

“You look a bit ruffled, little brother,” Clay whispered teasingly, causing Draco to let out a sharp cry of alarm, given that he couldn’t see Clay, who was underneath the invisibility cloak. Clay just chuckled in amusement. 

“Don’t do that,” Draco hissed back, as he tried to calm his racing heart, straightening the pieces of parchment he had almost dropped. “You are such an arse,” the blond muttered as Clay pulled the cloak off so that Draco could see him.

“Must run in the family,” Clay teased. “Come on, little brother, we have work to do,” he added, putting an arm around Draco’s shoulder. 

“Please stop saying little; Brax is little. I’m only a month younger than you,” Draco bitched as Clay knocked on Lupin’s door. The two of them were a little surprised when it was opened almost instantly and the large red-headed man stepped out into the corridor to join them. 

“Lead the way,” Jenson instructed firmly, apparently not intending to bother with small talk; though, that was for the best while they were in a corridor where anyone could find them. Holding up his hand, Clay gestured for them to wait a moment as he pulled the Marauder’s Map from his pocket and activated it.

“Filch is on the fourth floor by the looks of it,” Clay said, studying the map. “If we go this way we can avoid him and Mrs Norris, who is on the sixth floor.” 

“Shame the cloak won’t fit all of us underneath it really,” Draco said, looking up at Jenson, wondering how it was that someone ever grew to be as big as Jenson or Fenrir. It seemed almost impossible for them to be as large as they were. Though given the way that Clay was growing, he was sure it had to have something to do with their lycanthropy. 

“Can we just get moving now, please?” Clay said a little harshly, thinking that it was best if they just got this over with, or at least to the room of requirement so that they weren’t going to be found. There was no way to explain why he and Draco were out of bed and in the company of a large werewolf. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Jenson asked as the three of them started on their way to the room of requirement, taking the path that Clay had suggested. 

“He’s had a falling out with his girlfriend,” Draco said before Clay could say anything, not fully realising just who he was talking to.

“Draco!” Clay hissed in frustration, as Jenson paused and turned to glare at him, with a look demanded answers. 

“I am so missing something here,” Draco said, looking rather surprised by the large man’s reaction to what he had said.

“Start talking, Clayton,” Jenson said firmly, ignoring Draco completely for the moment, wanting to know what was going on with his little girl.

“I will explain,” Clay promised the Beta. “Romy is fine, we just had a… disagreement, but if we get to the Room of Requirement, we will be able to talk more freely there.”

“Fine,” Jenson agreed, snatching the map from Clay’s hand and heading off along their planned route, his large strides leaving Clay and Draco to all but jog to keep up. 

“Sooo, that man is…?” Draco whispered to Clay, his voice trailing off in question.

“That would be the Beta of our pack, and Romy’s father,” Clay explained with a pointed look.

“Ooops,” Draco said, flashing Clay a wry half smile in apology. He really hadn’t meant to land Clay in trouble, he had just been trying to tease his brother a little bit. But the large red-head did not look like the kind of man anyone would want to mess with.

“Yeah, ooops indeed,” Clay said with a sigh. He wasn’t too worried, he knew that he had done the right thing even if it had upset Romy and put them on the outs. He was hoping that Jenson would understand that. Clay thought that upsetting her was probably a better option than having sex with her and damaging her physically and mentally because she wasn’t ready. He just wished that Romy could see that too.

FGHP

Getting to the room of requirement was surprisingly easy with the use of the Marauders Map. Clay was rather glad of it, to be honest, but it did mean that the dreaded conversation with Jenson was bound to happen sooner. 

As soon as they were inside, Jenson handed Clay the map back and took the notes that Draco had. He took a moment to glance over them briefly before discarding them as useless. “Blond boy I don’t know, give Clay and I a moment.” Jenson did know who Draco was but he simply wasn’t interested in him right now and he needed to talk to Clay rather urgently. 

“I didn’t hurt her,” Clay said the moment that Draco was out of earshot. He wanted to make this point very clear and mainly because he didn’t want to get beaten up by the Beta wolf. 

“What happened?” Jenson asked, not willing to even look at the cabinet until he had got some answers. He wanted to know what had happened to make the two rather loved up teenagers to have such a major disagreement. 

“She wanted something I didn’t want to give her,” Clay said, not wanting to be too blunt about it, not when Jenson had been so overly sensitive about the subject of the two of them as a couple. 

“Clayton...” Jenson growled impatiently. It was late and he was not in the mood to be given cryptic clues. 

“I wouldn’t have sex with her,” Clay said, more than willing to be blunt if Jenson was going to force it out of him. “She wanted to and I didn’t think that she was ready after everything that she’d been through so she isn’t talking to me. She thinks I don’t love her because I won’t have sex with her.” 

“Of course she isn’t ready!” Jenson snapped, horrified that this was even an issue for Clay and Romy already. “She is fourteen years old. I’ll speak with her,” he said decisively. 

“No, Jenson, please,” Clay said hastily, not liking that one bit. If there was one thing that was likely to upset Romy more than refusing to have sex with her, it was probably telling her father that he was refusing to have sex with her. “Just trust me and Romy to work through this ourselves, please.”

Jenson growled under his breath, but realising that there wasn’t a lot he could really do. It seemed like Romy was either going to end up broken-hearted or in a more serious relationship with Clay that he wanted her to. Fourteen or not, his daughter was going to be at Hogwarts and out of his reach for some time, and so he really didn’t have any chance of protecting her from this completely.

“Jenson… please,” Clay said again when the Beta didn’t say anything. “You know how much I love Romy, please just trust me to take care of her. I mean… as in, look after her, not… erm… you know, take care of her…”

“Fine, fine,” Jenson interrupted quickly, Clay’s rambling forming some mental images that he most definitely did not want to be thinking about. “But if you…”

“Yes, I know,” Clay said with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about your promise to rip out my insides and wear them as a hat. I would do anything to protect Romy, and I wish you would start to believe me when I say that.”

“I do,” Jenson said, and Clay stared at him in shock. “Otherwise you would never have been allowed as much leeway as you have.”

“Well then thanks,” Clay mumbled, not really sure what else he could say to such a thing. He knew how precious Romy was to her father and so he was greatly honoured to have been given such trust. “Erm, we should probably look at the cabinet,” he said as the tension between them started to get awkward.

“Yes, we should,” Jenson said, turning to give his attention to the cabinet that Draco was standing, glaring at. “Help me clear some of this junk from around it, just be careful, some of it looks as if it might be old and valuable,” he added, picking up an old tiara and placing it safely to one side so that he had space to work. 

FGHP

Things were not going her way, and with how bad her detention with Umbridge had been, she was in a truly foul mood. Robin had thought that things were going to be so much easier when she was brought into the pack and that she was going to have this magical life away, as the most important person in the life of a large and intimidating Alpha but things had not happened like that. Someone else had that role and she hated Harry for that. 

Everything about it was unfair and she wanted to take Harry down a peg or two and the first way to do that was to find out where he and the other pack members were sleeping. They weren’t that smart and they certainly weren’t that powerful, so Robin was sure she would be able to find them. 

She had picked a good night for it. Clay had taken to sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories but he was mysteriously absent this evening, as was Draco. She didn’t know why and she didn’t much care. However, without them there, no one challenged her as she left the common room. 

Robin only managed to get halfway up the marble staircase before she was caught, luckily for her though it wasn’t by a teacher. The head boy was strangely handsome, though right now he was looking a little irritated at finding her out of bed. 

“What are you doing?” Cedric asked as the two met on the staircase, “you do realise that you’re not meant to be out of bed, right?” 

“I’m not?” Robin asked, putting on her most simpering air-head tone, trying to make herself look as innocent as possible. “Clay and Draco aren’t in the dormitory either so I thought it was alright. I was only looking for them.” 

Cedric sighed, falling for the innocent act hook, line and sinker, and immediately taking pity on the girl. “It’s alright, you weren’t to know. You’re new here right?” he asked and Robin nodded her head with a small smile. 

“Yeah,” Robin said with a sigh, “it’s a little… overwhelming.” For extra effect, Robin even starting twirling her hair around her fingers. “People haven’t exactly been very nice to me here.” 

“Being friends with Harry will do that,” Cedric said with a small chuckle, “he’s liked, mostly but people tend to be horrible because of what he is…”

“Do you mind what he is?” Robin asked, something clicking in her mind with how Cedric was talking about Harry; it seemed that the head boy was somewhat infatuated with him and she knew just how to play that to her advantage. 

“No, I actually rather like him but I don’t think he likes me very much,” Cedric said with an awkward smile. “We should get you back to bed,” he said, suddenly realising that they were stood on the marble staircase after hours. 

“Wait,” Robin said, smiling at the head boy, “are you Cedric?” She knew perfectly well who he was; she had been using Cormac for a lot more than just to satisfy her libido, he had been feeding her information and he had told her quite a bit about the history between Cedric and Harry. 

“I am,” Cedric said, a little confused that this new girl would know who he was, particularly given she didn’t even know about the curfew. Putting on hand on the small of her back, he started to usher the blonde girl down the stairs and back towards her dormitory, not wanting for her to get into trouble. 

“Oh my gosh,” she said, going a little giggly, all put on of course, but Cedric wasn’t to know. “You’re the one that Harry just can’t stop talking about and no wonder; you’re just so handsome.” 

“Harry can’t stop talking about me?” Cedric asked with confusion. The last time he had had anything to do with Harry the werewolf had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want anything to do with him. 

“You’re all he talks about, but he has to be so careful,” Robin said with a conspiratorial whisper. “Our Alpha has claimed him as his mate and Harry is terrified about going up against him. Fenrir would kill him if he even looked at another man.” 

“The two of them seemed more than happy together when I saw them last,” Cedric said sceptically, not willing to just believe her, though it was giving him hope that there might be a future for him and Harry. He did still have many concerns about how Fenrir treated Harry, after all.

“Don’t you see,” Robin said, a little exasperatedly, “Harry has to act that way. But he’s miserable, he’s scared and he’s tired. He hasn’t been eating properly because of all the stress he’s under; I am sure you noticed how thin he has become. We’re all so worried for him,” she added with an exaggeratedly sad sigh. “All he wants is to be with you.” 

“What are the two of you doing out of bed?” a booming male voice said a few flights further up the marble staircase, just as Cedric and Robin reached the bottom. 

Cedric turned to see who had spoken and grimaced when he saw it was Amycus Carrow, and that the man was making his way down the marble staircase towards them and didn’t look at all pleased to see two students out of bed. 

“I found Robin out of bed, she wasn’t aware that it was against the rules, I was just escorting her back to her common room,” Cedric explained. 

Amycus looked between Robin and Cedric, a strange glint in his eyes as he glanced over the werewolf. “I suggest you return to your own dormitory Diggory, before you too are in trouble for being out of bed at night. I will take care of Miss Page.” 

A little nervously, Cedric looked to Robin; the poor girl looked terrified of the prospect of being alone with this man but he didn’t see how he had any other choice. “Okay,” Cedric said carefully, “I’ll see you tomorrow perhaps,” he said to Robin before giving Amycus a nod of his head and leaving in the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitory. 

“This way,” Amycus said with a sickening grin on his face, motioning for Robin to lead the way. 

Nervously, Robin turned and walked towards the archway which lead down into the dungeons. She really didn’t want to be alone with the man that, earlier this evening, had used the Cruciatus Curse on her and enjoyed it. With her heart beating almost uncontrollably, Robin began to descend into the dungeons, not knowing what was going to happen. She could feel the presence of the man directly at her rear, making a shiver go down her spine as she reached the bottom of the staircase. 

It was dark, cold and there was no one else around. The silence broken only by the sound of their footsteps as the two of them walked down the stone corridor, neither saying a word. The second that she felt a hand on her hip, Robin tried to scream but was cut short by a silencing charm as Amycus grabbed hold of her t-shirt and pushed her forcefully into a nearby classroom, kicking the door closed and locking it with a wave of his wand. 

Unable to make any sound, Robin tried to make a run towards the door. Amycus, who was laughing joyously at this point, grabbed her round the waist and threw her back into the room, starting to unbutton his robes. 

“I’ve seen how you are,” he said mockingly, “all those boys fawning over you; now it’s my turn to take what I want.” Grabbing hold of the young girl, Amycus forced her to bend over one of the desks, face down, using his wand to summon rope to bind her wrists to the legs of the desk. 

Robin kept trying to scream, desperate for someone to hear her and come to her rescue but no sound came out. She struggled desperately against her binds but it was useless, they were too tight and just simply wouldn’t give. By this point, Amycus had lifted up Robin’s skirt and discovered that the teenager wasn’t wearing any knickers, something he found most delightful. 

“Such a naughty girl,” he said lustily, running his fingers between her legs, stroking her teasingly as Robin fought harder against the rope binding her to the desk. “You’re going to enjoy this, being the whore that you are,” he said as he went to unbutton his trousers. 

Amycus cared very little about Robin or whether she truly enjoyed this or not; he wanted her and was going to have her one way or another. Taking hold of himself, he began to stroke himself so that he was hard; it didn’t take him long, not with a beautiful girl spread out so temptingly before him. 

Tears were streaming down Robin’s cheeks as she felt Amycus pressing up against her. She screamed silently as he forced himself inside of her, pain encompassing her whole body as Amycus groaned with pleasure. 

FGHP

It was gone four in the morning and finally Jenson stood back to admire his work. He was finished and he was fairly sure that the cabinet was fixed. It had not been as easy as the other one that he had fixed for Narcissa Malfoy but it was done; he could see why Draco had struggled though. 

Clay and Draco were sat in silence and had been for the past couple hours, watching as Jenson worked. They were both bored out of their minds but didn’t dare say anything, not wanting to interrupt the work.

“It’s fixed,” Jenson declared, turning to the two teenagers, feeling rather accomplished, the two of them looking up at him in surprise. “But don’t travel through yourself until you can test it thoroughly,” he warned sternly; he trusted his work, but given the problems the cabinet had had, he wanted them to take extra care.  

“You are astounding,” Draco said, pushing himself to his feet and looking between the cabinet and the large red-head in awe. He was completely amazed at how fast Jenson has been able to fix it after he had spent months trying to do it himself. 

“I am experienced,” Jenson told him. He had spent a good deal of his life studying and learning about rare magical artefacts just like this cabinet and it had only been that level of understanding that had enabled him to repair it. “I would suggest that you not make too regular use of it, regardless, as there is always a chance that the enchantments I have placed upon it will not last under heavy strain.”

“Consider me warned,” Draco said, his attention firmly on the cabinet now, reaching out and running his fingers down the wood; he found great comfort in know that his mother and brother now had a safe, quick escape from the Manor, that would bring them straight to him and the protection of Hogwarts. “I should test it,” he said suddenly, pulling a piece of parchment from the inside of his robes, which contained a missive that he had written earlier, in the hope that this evening would go so well. 

“For your Mum?” Clay asked, having come over to join the other two, wanting to see the cabinet in action. Draco nodded in confirmation. 

“If she sends a reply, then I will try sending something living through,” Draco said, looking up at Jenson for approval at the suggestion. The Beta wolf nodded once in agreement.

“Put the letter in and then we need to go,” Jenson said firmly. He knew that Draco was eager to test the cabinet but it was almost dawn and he wanted to return to the territory and see his mate. 

Clay nodded in agreement, he and Draco had to be up for class in a few hours and they would both need to get a couple of hours sleep before that happened. He really hadn’t thought it would take as long as it had, and he was glad he had told Harry, Romy and Seamus not to wait up. He was probably just going to sleep in Harry’s bed in the Slytherin dorms again anyway.

Draco knew that Jenson was right, even if he didn’t want to admit it; it was likely that he wouldn’t get a reply from his mother until the next day anyway, and so he placed the note in the cabinet before he helped Clay and Jenson put some of the items back around the cabinet so that it blended into its surroundings again. Jenson even put the old tiara back at the top of the cabinet to make sure that it was kept safe as it looked like a family heirloom of great value. 

Draco then gave himself a moment to take in the sight of the now working cabinet, which really didn’t look any different from all the previous times he had stared at it, before reluctantly following the two werewolves from the room wishing that he could fetch his mother and brother straight away and go to bed knowing that they were safe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	93. Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is struggling to deal with what happened to her, and the state of her life in general, and other’s end up paying the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years! Fragmented Soul is now three years old. So Happy Anniversary. We know it has been a while since our last update, but real life has been busy for both of us. Here is a chapter to celebrate!

 

Harry, Seamus and Romy were all curious to know how everything had worked out the night before with Jenson and the cabinet. Clay had not returned to the forest classroom to tell them; however, Romy was somewhat glad of this as she would have risked the trip to Ravenclaw just so she didn’t have to be near him.

 

Although, regardless of her current romantic feelings, she too wanted to know what had happened and whether or not they had been able to repair the vanishing cabinet. Harry had filled Seamus in after Clay had left the night before; he hadn’t seen it being a problem, as the Irish wizard was pack now and therefore family.

 

As the three of them were about to enter the Great Hall, they were stopped when someone suddenly grabbed hold of Harry's wrist to get his attention. Seamus and Romy were suddenly on full alert, turning and baring their teeth at the rather startled looking Head Boy.

 

“Sorry,” Cedric said, releasing Harry almost instantly, his fears confirmed, that Harry was indeed trapped and being forced to remain with a man many years older than him. Many things were racing through Cedric’s mind and he wasn’t sure how to organise them at all. All he knew was that he wanted to save Harry.

 

“What do you want, Cedric?” Harry asked with a sigh, tired of the Head boy’s meddling. He had wanted Cedric to stay away from him but the older teenager seemed incapable and Harry was simply too drained of energy this morning, to feel much anger at this constant irritation.

 

“I just wanted to say… I know,” he said cryptically, glancing quickly to Romy and Seamus, who had not left Harry’s side, nor had they backed away from the two of them at all. Cedric realised that there was going to be no moment where they could have a private word.

 

“Know what?” Harry asked tiredly; he was in no mood for guessing games, he just wanted to find Draco and Clay before he had to get to class.

 

“The truth,” Cedric said, trying to make Harry understand. “You don’t have to hide it any more, I know how you feel and I’m going to protect you; I don’t know how but I’ll find away.”

 

Harry was now looking at the Head Boy as if he had lost his marbles. He had no idea what Cedric was talking about and, to be honest, he didn’t want the headache of figuring it out. “Great,” Harry said with dry sarcasm, “you do that,” he added before giving Romy a concerned look.

 

Cedric smiled widely. “I honestly don’t know how you do it, Harry,” he said, “but you won’t have to pretend any more, you don’t have to worry about anything, I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

 

And with that cryptic message, Cedric turned away from the three rather confused werewolves and headed into the Great Hall. Harry had no idea what he had just heard and he didn’t really want to waste the energy figuring it out.

 

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Seamus asked, looking to Harry for some kind of explanation.

 

“He can’t still have that ridiculous crush on you, can he?” Romy asked as the three of them headed into the Great Hall themselves, making a beeline for the Slytherin table, which was disappointingly missing Draco and Clay.

 

“I hope not,” Harry said, though he knew that he would never be that lucky. However, Cedric was a minor problem in the grand scheme of things and Harry easily brushed it to one side, preferring to start architecting his next prank with Seamus while Romy tutted in disapproval.

 

FGHP

 

Having been unable to sleep after what had happened the night before, Robin had come down early to breakfast. She had seen Cedric come confidently striding in with a happy smile on his face, shortly followed by three confused werewolves. However, she found only a small amount of joy in this.

 

Every time someone moved and got close to her she would consciously move to make sure they didn’t touch her. Everything was making her nervous and putting her on edge, and the Great Hall was starting to become far too busy for her liking.

 

Standing up, wanting to get away from the onslaught of people, Robin collided with Cormac, who instantly put his arms around her waist and kissed her full on the lips. Snarling, Robin dug her nails viciously into his upper arms and forcefully pushed him away when McLaggen pulled back in shock.

 

“What did you do that for?” he asked indignantly, looking down at his arm where there were small blood stains on his now ripped school jumper.

 

“You have no right to touch me,” Robin said, trying her very hardest to regain her composure, not wanting anyone to see how vulnerable she actually felt.

 

“I’m your boyfriend,” Cormac argued, painfully aware that the whole of the Great Hall had fallen silent and was listening to everything that they were saying.

 

“No, you’re not,” Robin spat at him hatefully. “You’re nothing to me, a pathetic man with a tiny cock who couldn’t satisfy a woman if your life depended on it.” By this point Robin had made herself into marble, impenetrable from anything around her. She refused to show any weakness to anyone, it wasn’t who she was. This was the world in which she had to live, where her parents no longer wanted her, her new family hated her and she had to fight for what she wanted. No one was going to defeat her, no one.

 

Cormac didn’t respond verbally, instead he raised his fist without thinking and went to punch Robin full in the face; however, just before he could make contact his arm was jerked back and McLaggen was flung halfway across the room. Clayton refused to have anyone hit a woman, even a repulsive one like Robin. She was still part of his pack and therefore it was his duty to defend her.

 

“You okay?” Clay asked, however he did not get the response that he expected. No sooner had he asked the question, did Robin spit on his face.

 

“I don’t need you to defend me,” she said with a snarl, “stay the fuck away from me!” With that said, Robin stormed away, past Harry, who had just arrived at the Gryffindor table, shoving him quite forcefully as she passed.

 

“And you stay the fuck away from her too,” Harry said, his focus on Cormac, who he had seen fighting with Robin from all the way across the Hall. “She might be a bitch, but she is still one of ours, so don’t even think about touching her ever again.”

 

Unfortunately Harry had not waited to say this until Robin was out of earshot and the angry, hurting young girl turned on her Alpha’s mate with fury. “You are the last person I need to defend me,” she said, squaring up to Harry rather aggressively.

 

“Well tough shit,” Harry said, standing his ground as Robin approached him. “You are pack, whether you like it or not, and I will defend you, even if it pisses you the fuck off. Now why don’t you go have your little hissy fit elsewhere, so I don’t have to look at your ridiculous face; maybe you can find someone new to bend over for.”

 

“Fuck you!” Robin exclaimed, slapping Harry across the face and hurrying from the Hall before anyone had a chance to see the tears that were now falling.

 

“Well that was dramatic,” Harry said quietly, feeling rather stunned as he raised his hand to his cheek, that was warming slightly from where he had been hit.

 

Robin didn’t break out into a run until she was clear of the Great Hall, she wouldn’t show weakness, she couldn’t. Reaching an empty corridor, she stopped, needing to regain her breath. Collapsing on to the floor, she allowed herself to cry a little, hating how alone and violated she was feeling. She had genuinely liked Cormac and now she had pushed him away. This, however, only made her strengthen her resolve, she needed to make herself stronger so no one could hurt her again.

 

FGHP

 

With all the drama over breakfast, they hadn’t had a chance to talk about what had happened with the cabinet, at least not without other students overhearing them. And so, at lunch time, Romy, Seamus, Clay, Harry, Theo and Draco headed out into the school grounds with a selection of foods they had swiped from the Great Hall.

 

“So Jenson actually fixed it?” Harry asked, when Clay finished telling them about everything that had happened.

 

“I believe so,” Draco answered. “Though I need to go and check if I have had a response from my mother.” It had been playing on his mind all day but he had decided to go after the end of class, so that he wouldn’t have to hurry anywhere afterwards.

 

“That’s great news,” Romy said, and the others all nodded in agreement. “Did my Dad have anything to say?” she asked hopefully, feeling a little sad that her father had been so close and yet she hadn’t been able to see him.

 

“Just that he loved and missed you,” Clay told her, with a crooked smile. “He asked about us,” he added hesitantly, not sure how much he wanted to admit to Romy, but not wanting to hide anything from her either. “He was worried”

 

“Really?” Romy asked, sounding quite surprised by this. “What did you say? Why would he be worried?”

 

“I might have accidentally blurted out that you two had a disagreement,” Draco admitted. “Sorry. To be fair, I hadn’t really realised that he was your father.”

 

“You’re such an idiot, Draco,” Theo said with fond exasperation as they reached a spot under the shade of a large oak and sat down together. “So how much trouble are you in for upsetting his little girl, then, Clay?” he asked.

 

“Not much, really, I think he could kind of see where I was coming from,” Clay answered, glancing nervously at Romy, knowing that she was not going to like how much Jenson now knew about their relationship and sure enough, she had narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

 

“Maybe you should try actually talking to me about our relationship rather than my dad,” Romy snappily pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. “I mean, I am starting to believe you when you say nothing really happened with Robin. I mean, I saw how she was this morning, and…”

 

“Good but I am still going to prove it to you,” Clay said stubbornly, before turning to Harry. “Any chance you could get your hands on some of that truth-telling potion.”

 

“Veritaserum?” Harry asked in surprise and both Clay and Romy nodded. “I mean, it would take ages to make some, at least a month, but I could see if I could talk Slughorn into giving me some,” he told them with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“That man is disturbingly besotted with you,” Draco said, scrunching up his nose.

 

“Will you at least come back to the forest room until Harry can get the potion?” Romy asked Clay, not wanting to dwell on the topic of Slughorn. “It doesn’t feel right not having you there.”

 

“Romy is right,” Harry said, “you need to come back to the forest room. You belong with us.” Harry didn’t like them separated like this, having Clayton sleeping away from them when they were already away from the pack did not sit comfortably with him. He also knew that Romy had been struggling to sleep without her mate close by; Harry was all too aware that it took a while to get used to it.

 

“I only want to be there if you’re sure,” Clayton said, looking to Romy, needing her to tell him that he was welcome to return. He had done nothing wrong, but neither had Romy, it was a difference of opinion and both were upset with the other for their own reasons but Clay still refused to go back to the forest room until she agreed that it was okay for him to do so.

 

“I’m sure,” Romy returned; the space between the two of them had done them both some good, if for no other reason than to allow their tempers to cool a little, but it was time that he came back.

 

Clay couldn’t have been happier at her answer but refrained from doing anything that might have appeared to be too much too soon. He thought that he and Romy might have these issues a number of times along the road but he was determined that they were going to make it work in the long run. He had missed her terribly when he had slept in the Slytherin dormitories, away from the rest of his pack siblings but he had at least known that they were safe in the warded room and in the presence of another dominant, who was capable enough to protect them.

 

“You know that I love you,” Clay said, reaching over for Romy’s hand, wanting to feel some contact with her, even something as simple as this. A little embarrassed by the loud and public declaration, Romy felt her cheeks go scarlet but she nodded and repeated the affirmation of affection.

 

FGHP

 

Despite it being the middle of the day, Callie was lying down in her bed, Jenson sat close to her head, gently running his fingers through her hair. She was having a really rough day, and even though she and Jenson had argued just the day before, and had even slept apart, she was glad to have him close now. It probably had been for the best, sleeping separately, given Jenson’s middle of the night trip to Hogwarts, as her sleep had been disturbed enough without her mate coming and going.

 

Despite the anti-nausea potion Harry had made her, her stomach ached and she felt nauseous from the top of her head to the tips of her toes; she hadn’t been able to bear the idea of eating anything, let alone cooking, and so Tessie had thankfully taken over for the time being.

 

“How are you feeling, love?” Jenson asked, quietly, and Callie’s eyes drifted open enough to give him a look that said it all. “That bad?” he asked rhetorically, sighing sadly. He hated not being able to do anything to help her through this. From the look Damon was giving the pair of them from a short distance away, her brother didn’t like it any better.

 

“I’ll be fine, I just need to catch up on some sleep,” Callie told him as her eyes slid closed again and she took slow, deep breath trying to persuade her body to stop torturing her.

 

“We could take you to see a healer?” Jenson offered a little hesitantly, not wanting to upset his mate again, or make it sound like he was going to force her into it.

 

Callie huffed out a short laugh, dismissing the suggestion. “What are they going to tell me, that I’m pregnant? I had figured that much out already.”

 

“They might be able to suggest a different potion?” Damon said, having come over to stand next to where his sister way lying. “Just an idea,” he added quickly, when she opened one eye enough to half-heartedly glare at him; she just didn’t have the energy for anything more than that, and trusted that he would get the message.

 

“We just don’t like seeing you suffer,” Jenson explained, though he was sure that Callie already understood that perfectly well for herself. Truthfully he thought that she was probably right and that there would be nothing that any healer would be able to do to help her through this. He just hoped that as the pregnancy progressed these symptoms would fade.

 

“I know,” Callie said, her eyes closed once again as she did her best to will away the pain. “Tell me about the pups,” she requested of her mate, pressing her aching head into his palm for comfort. “How did they seem?”

 

“I only saw Clay,” Jenson told her, as Damon sat down at Callie’s side, and started massaging her hand. “He was okay,” he assured them, “but it seemed that Clay and Romy have had a… disagreement.”

 

“Over what?” Callie asked, frowning a little, she was truly rooting for Romy and Clayton to make it, she thought that the idea of the two of them was adorably cute, especially after Clayton had taken so much time to woo Romy.

 

At the question Jenson flushed scarlet, half regretting bringing it up. He sighed, knowing that at least this subject of conversation was one that would distract his sickly mate and for that reason and that reason only, he persevered.

 

“It seems that…” Jenson paused for a moment, knowing that he needed to pick his words carefully. Damon was already holding back a snigger, thinking that he already had a pretty good idea what the Beta wolf was about to say. “Romy…” Jenson began again but words once again failed him.

 

“Romy what?” Callie asked, a little concerned now. It wasn’t often that her mate found it hard to express himself, the fact that he simply couldn’t made her worry a little. Though if it was anything to do with what Romy had spoken to her about then she wasn’t surprised.

 

“Clayton said no when Romy wanted to… go further,” the Beta wolf said, his cheeks having gone a bright beetroot-red at this point. Damon lost control of himself at that moment and burst out laughing, only stopping when Callie, from where she remained lying down, gave him a sharp swat to the side.

 

“Ah,” Callie said, feeling a little more at ease, “Romy did talk to me about this the last time they were here. I shouldn’t worry, love, they are both sensible and when the time is right…”

 

“Stop,” Jenson said at once, “please don’t. I don’t want to think about our little Romy doing anything like that.”

 

“You think it’s any easier for me?” Damon asked, still smiling a little to himself. “Just because Clay’s male doesn’t mean that I don’t worry. I’ve raised that boy since he was toddling around, chewing on anything that he could put in his mouth. Despite his flaws, he’s a good kid and he’ll look after Romy just as well as you could.”

 

“Yeah,” Jenson reluctantly admitted, “I am starting to see that. He has… grown up. A lot.” He was getting more accustomed to the idea that Clayton and Romy were going to be together, whether he liked it or not. He just didn’t want to think of them being together sexually just yet, not when Romy was still so young. The two of them had the rest of their lives for things like that, he just wanted them to enjoy being teenagers before they jumped into anything more serious.

 

FGHP

 

Narcissa bobbed around the room that she and Brax shared with her six-month old son in her arms; he had been a bit whiny earlier that evening but was now finally asleep. She had wanted to give him a bit longer before she tried putting him in his cot, fearful that he would just wake up once more.

 

It had been one of those days where she felt like she hadn’t had two minutes to herself. Brax was on the verge of crawling, even though he hadn’t managed it quite yet, but he was making a grab for everything within reach.

 

She made soft hushing noises as she moved over to his cot and lowered him into it slowly. Narcissa held her breath as she waited for him to whimper, or cry, or wake up or something, but let it out in one long sigh of relief when his little head lolled to the right and he went right on sleeping.

 

“Thank Merlin,” she said as she all but collapsed into her rocking chair, closing her eyes for a few minutes as she relished the quiet of the room. That didn’t last long though, and a tapping at the window had her looking up.

 

She pushed herself to her feet and moved to take the note from a rather plain owl and unfolded it. A smile spread across lips at the sight of Draco’s familiar writing, however it really was just a note and all it said was ‘check the cabinet’. She dropped the note onto her bed and moved over to the cabinet, and when it was pulled open, she found a letter inside.

 

“You actually did it, my Dragon,” she chuckled quietly, her heart swelling with pride as she hurriedly picked it up and headed back over to her rocking chair. She was so proud of her older son, and now she and Brax had an escape, even if they couldn’t use it yet, not without putting Draco in more danger.

 

A sound out in the Hallway had her hurriedly stuffing both notes under the mattress of Brax’s cot, knowing that Lucius would never think to look there; her husband seemed very skilled at ignoring everything to do with their younger son. By the time that the door opened, she was stood innocently next to her son’s cot, brushing a hand over his white blond hair.

 

As the door slammed shut, she turned to glare at her husband, who was stood just inside the room. He had a malicious glint in his eye that put Narcissa’s guard up.

 

“You can’t hear it behind your precious wards,” Lucius said, taking leisurely steps towards his wife, “but your sister screams like a whore, and all in service of our Lord. That’s runs in the family, though, doesn’t it,” he added as he reached out for her, his fingers wrapping around her wrist.

 

“Not here, Lucius,” Narcissa said pleadingly, as she put herself between her husband and son. She was determined that she would protect her children from their father in every way that she could. “I’ll go with you, but just not here,” she bargained.

 

Lucius laughed cruelly. He was already hard from the sounds of Bellatrix screaming, which were reverberating around the manor; he wouldn’t be bargaining with his wife this evening. He cared very little for the fact his son was in the room, in fact he found it to be the perfect opportunity to show his wife who was in charge.

 

With a harsh sneer, Lucius backhanded Narcissa across the face with such force she was left momentarily dazed, and before she could put up a fight, her nightgown had been torn open and she had been turned so that she was bent over Brax’s crib.

 

“Please, don’t” Narcissa whimpered, not wanting for her son to see this, because even at six months old she didn’t want the young child to witness such violence. Lucius, however, simply laughed and thrust himself inside of her as Brax began to cry.

 

FGHP

 

Harry had decided that they should make the most of their free morning on Wednesday to try and get hold of the Veritaserum that Romy and Clay had requested. Clay on the other hand had suggested that they should make the most of their free morning by pranking the school. It had been Seamus’ brilliant idea that they could do both and give Harry an alibi for the troublemaking for once. Sadly, Romy had Care of Magical Creatures all morning but she left them to their conspiring after breakfast, with a fond shake of her head.

 

“So if we start with the bathrooms on the upper floors and work out way down…” Clay said, mulling it over.

 

“Then we are likely to reach more of them before someone notices,” Seamus said, and Harry nodded his head in agreement. “But we have to make sure that Harry is with Slughorn before we start,” he added.

 

“So you should go,” Clay said, gesturing for his pack brother to go find the potions master. “I have the map, so I’ll know when you’ve found him.”

 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Harry said with a laugh, enjoying his friend’s enthusiasm. He was a little sorry he wouldn’t get to join in the pranking but it would be worth it, he was sure, and there was no way he could get into trouble for it either. With a wave to his pack brothers as they headed in the other direction, Harry headed towards the potions classroom.

 

As he reached the door he could hear that there were students in the classroom, but it sounded more like general chatter than Slughorn lecturing, so he knocked and quickly opened the door.

 

A room full of third year Slytherins and Gryffindors turned to look at him, clearly surprised at the interruption to their class. And the sudden drop in chatter in the room caught Slughorn’s attention at the front of the room, and he too turned towards the door.

 

“Harry!” Slughorn said enthusiastically. “Come, come,” he called out, gesturing him forward. “Back to work everyone,” he instructed, and slowly the third years went back to their potions as Harry made his way to the front of the room, glancing into one of the cauldrons on the way past.

 

“Girding potion?” Harry said, as he reached the potions master, just as Harry had intended, Slughorn looked pleased at him so easily recognising what they were brewing. “I am sure someone will forget the second lot of toasted dragonfly thorax,” he added with a crooked smile.

 

“Someone always does,” Slughorn agreed with an amused chuckle. “But what can I do for you, my boy?”

 

“Oh, well I know it is technically a restricted potion, but I was really hoping that you might be able to give me some Veritaserum,” Harry said sweetly, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper, as though he feared being overheard by the other students in the room. “I was really hoping to investigate some of its properties.”

 

“Well, for you, I am sure I can spare a little,” Slughorn said, his hands on his portly belly as he let out a joyful laugh. “As long as we keep this between us, Harry. Don’t want you getting me into trouble now,” he added, laughing again. “Though, couldn’t you make some yourself? Wouldn’t it be a wonderful challenge?”

 

“Of course, sir,” Harry said enthusiastically. “I would love to try at some point, but I doubt I could make it as perfectly as you, and I would like to be sure my tests were done using the highest quality potions.”

 

“Ahh,” Slughorn said, puffing his chest out at the praise, as he led Harry over towards his personal storage cupboard. “You do make an excellent point, my boy. Maybe you can brew some another time.”

 

“Another time,” Harry agreed, as he watched the potions master dig around in the cupboard for the potion he had requested. He was actually happy for Slughorn to take his time, wanting to give Clay and Seamus lots of time to get around the school. “This is very good of you, sir.”

 

Slughorn paused in his search, to flash Harry a grin. “Always happy to help my favourite student,” he declared before going back to digging through the numerous phials. It was several minutes before the potions master made a noise of success and came out, holding a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand.

 

“Is that it?” Harry asked, forcing a look of awe onto his face as Slughorn handed it over, and Harry cradled it carefully in his hands. “It really does look just like water,” he commented. “I feel I should repay you. Maybe I could help supervise this class?” he offered as he slipped the potion safely into the pocket of his robes, thinking that it really had been far too easy getting the potion because it hadn’t taken half as long as he had expected.

 

Slughorn laughed joyfully once more. “Delightful,” he declared, clapping his hands together. “What a wonderful idea. Class! Mr Prince, one of our best students, has agreed to help today.”

 

FGHP

 

Harry was rather surprised to find himself genuinely enjoying helping the third year students. A few of the Gryffindors had been reluctant to accept his help initially, but when he had managed to stop Delemza Robins from ruining her potion not once, but twice in the space of ten minutes, he earned their begrudging respect.

 

“Astoria, watch how long you are heating that, it is already turning blue,” Harry warned, and the brunette quickly stopped her conversation with the girl next to her to peer into her cauldron before hurriedly reducing the flame beneath it.

 

“Thanks, Harry,” she said, before focusing on selecting the flying seahorses that needed to be added next. However, she was quickly distracted, along with the rest of the class, by the sounds of shouts from out in the corridor.

 

“Should we maybe see what’s going on, sir?” Harry suggested when Slughorn continued to ignore the commotion that was going on just outside the room.

 

“Yes, yes,” Slughorn mumbled, sounding reluctant, but pushing himself up from his chair. “I suppose you’re right.” And Harry followed the teacher as he headed for the door, under the watchful gaze of the class.

 

“Derek, don’t let that potion boil over,” Harry commented as he passed and that seemed to be enough to remind the students that they had potions to be brewing. Though some were still clearly more interested in what was going on outside, than what was happening in their cauldrons.

 

Out in the corridor Harry was rather pleased to find a particularly agitated Umbridge, flagged by both of the Carrow siblings, both of whom were looking lost as for what to do.

 

“Goodness,” Slughorn exclaimed, as he spotted the mass of bubbles that was escaping from the nearby bathroom, out into the corridor. “What happened here?” he asked, drawing the High Inquisitors attention towards them.

 

“Mr Prince!” Umbridge squeaked indignantly. “I should have known that you would be found at the scene of the crime. How DARE you disrespect school property like this. You will…”

 

“Madam Umbridge,” Slughorn interrupted. “I am sorry to say you have the wrong student. Mr Prince has spent the last hour helping me teach my third year class,” he told her smugly.

 

Umbridge gaped at him, before her face became pinched, her eyes narrowing to angry slits. Clearly she didn’t believe the alibi that Slughorn was giving Harry, but given he apparently had a whole class full of witnesses, she couldn’t dispute it.

 

“I wish you the best of luck in finding the guilty party,” Harry said, giving her a sweet smile. “I would offer to help you clear this up, but well I have already volunteered so much of my time today, and I do have homework to get done too,” he added with false sympathy before turning to leave.

 

Harry was not able to make the quick getaway that he had hoped for, however. No sooner had he rounded the corner, thinking he had managed to get away, did a large hand grab him, forcing him up against a wall as he stared up into the eyes of a rather angry Amycus Carrow.

 

“Umbridge sending her lackies to do things she can’t?” Harry taunted with a sneer, not even a little afraid of this man. Whatever this deatheater could throw at him, Harry was confident he could defend.

 

“You should be careful, Prince,” Amycus sneered at him, pointing his wand directly at Harry’s throat, his other hand going to grab Harry’s crotch, “it didn’t take much to knock the blond bimbo wolf down a peg or two yesterday. She was delightful. I’d more than happily do the same to you, or maybe to that little girl that follows you around. I wonder how much of a struggle little Miss Howard would put up, how much she would scream for me to stop.”

 

“You lay one fucking finger on her and I will slit your throat,” Harry snarled out, pushing the hand between his legs away, still trying to process the implication of Amycus’ words. He could hardly believe that this man might have actually attacked Robin, maybe even raped her; he suddenly felt sick as he remembered the words he had viciously thrown at her the morning before.

 

Amycus chuckled, clearly not any more scared of Harry, than Harry was of him. Though the man did release his hold on him, taking a step back and smirking at the way Harry had to scramble to get his footing. “Play nice, little wolf,” Amycus warned, “or else you might get something much more painful than a detention.”

 

“Fuck you,” Harry growled out, his fists clenched at his sides, his wand held tightly in one of them. He didn’t fear what this man would do to him, but he couldn’t help but worry what might happen if this man got Romy alone, or even Robin again. “Stay away from my pack, or else it might be you or your sister who regret it,” he warned, raising his wand and pointing at Amycus’ chest.

 

“You really intending to actually cast a spell on me?” Amycus asked tauntingly, sounding completely confident that Harry would do no such thing.

 

Harry seriously considered that for moment, flashing the bigger man a smirk before pulling his wand arm back just enough to lull Amycus into a false sense of security. The moment that he saw the man relax fractionally though, he swung his fist, deliberately catching the man in the nose. There was a very satisfying crunch of it breaking, as the larger man cried out in shocked pain.

 

“You little shit!” Amycus exclaimed angrily, cupping his nose, blood trickling down his face.

 

“Stay away from my family or I will break something worse than your nose,” Harry snarled, before storming away, wanting to put as much distance between himself and Umbridge’s evil shadow.

 

FGHP

 

Robin was feeling angry at the world; it wasn’t the first time that she had felt this way but it really did feel like the world was against her at the moment. The complete lack of sleep she had had the night before was doing nothing to improve her tolerance of people. She certainly didn’t want to have to deal with Ron Weasley when the Gryffindor stepped out in front of her on the way to Transfiguration.

 

“What do you want, Weasley?” she asked snappishly, crossing her arms over her chest and forcing herself not to step away from him, even though his close proximity made her uncomfortable.

 

“Heard you are joining us for Transfiguration again today,” Ron said, looking and sounding very smug about this. “Are you really that bad at it that you have to join the year below?” he added tauntingly and Robin snarled at him through clenched teeth.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” she asked again, growing angry now. It was bad enough that she was having to attend the fifth year practical Transfiguration lessons at all, without have it rubbed in her face by disgusting little ginger Gryffindors.

 

“Oh, just wondering if you would be interested in putting Prince in his place?” Ron said dismissively.

 

Robin stopped at this, the notion rather intriguing to her. Harry’s words at breakfast the day before wouldn’t leave her alone, kept playing over in her head and she was definitely interested in putting the little Alpha mate in his place. “I’m listening,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“This,” Ron said, withdrawing a small drawstring bag from inside his robes, and opening it enough for her to peer inside. “I wouldn’t get too close if I was you,” he added with amusement, “I hear that your kind don’t react well to aconite.”

 

Robin pulled back quickly, looking at the Gryffindor in surprise. “Wolfsbane,” she said in little more than a whisper. She might not be a potions or herbology expert but she knew enough to know that this particular plant was seriously harmful to werewolves, and was the key ingredient in the potion that shared the same name.

 

“Exactly,” Ron said smugly, tucking the bag back into his robes for safe keeping. “I was just thinking how unfortunate it would be if Prince was to end up with some of this on his robes or belongings.”

 

“Tragic,” Robin agreed sarcastically, her lips twitching into a smirk. “Count me in.”

 

FGHP

 

The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were trying to put into practice all they had learned about the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell. It was one of the more advanced Transfiguration spells that they were required to learn for the OWLs. As such the classroom was loud and bustling as they all tried to make it work, with varying degrees of success.

 

“I just can’t make it work,” Clay grumbled as Harry demonstrated it again, conjuring a plate.

 

“It is hard,” Harry agreed, shrugging off his robes; this intensive use of magic really took it out of him and he felt like he had just run several miles. Though he smiled when Seamus tried again and conjured a ball. “Nice,” he praised as he dropped his robes next to his bag and went back to his two pack brothers. “Got balls on the brain, Seamus?” he teased.

 

“Only my own,” Seamus retorted with a grin.

 

Harry had just raised his wand to try again when Robin barged past him, deliberately knocking their shoulders. “Show off,” she snarled, without even turning to look at him.

 

Harry decided to ignore her; he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Amycus Carrow had said that morning. He still hated Robin, but he definitely felt sorry for her too. No one deserved that, and so he was trying to give her a little leeway. Though he was determined that he would make time to talk to her as soon as he could, even if he had no idea what he was going to say.

 

“You alright, Harry?” Clay asked. It hadn’t looked like Robin had done anything more than nudge Harry but his friend seemed to have gone into something of a trance and he was momentarily worried that Robin might have actually done something to him.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Harry mumbled, before realising who was talking to him, and he gave his best friend a smile. “I’m fine, just thinking.”

 

“That could be dangerous,” Clay retorted with a cheeky grin, and Harry laughed in response.

 

“Only for you, you twit,” Harry bit back playfully, giving Clay a shove before they both went back to practicing the spell.

 

FGHP

 

“Jaylon,” Lukas said, as he came over to the teenager, a couple of books in his hands. “I brought a few more books back, this one’s for you,” he said, handing the top one over, resting his hand on top of the other book he had. “I brought this one for Aspen; he mentioned that he liked reading. I’m in a bit of a rush to get to work though, so can you do me a favour and take this to him?” he requested, handing the other book over to the timid teenager. Jaylon had been growing in confidence recently and Lukas was keen to encourage that.

 

“Umm, sure,” Jaylon returned as he accepted the second book. He looked over to where Aspen was, watching as Aiden and Dean sparred a little, clearly keeping themselves in shape as well as letting out some tension. Jaylon could also see Rosie sat in one of the trees nearby; she had managed to get some contraband liquid past Fenrir and was enjoying it out of sight of most of the pack.

 

Lukas had barely waited for a reply before he had left the clearing, trusting Jaylon to fulfil his task. He had known full well where Aspen had been sat and he thought that it was rather sweet that Jaylon had taken a fancy to the two new dominants. With his own new found happiness, Lukas wanted to encourage others to find theirs.

 

Jaylon took a deep breath, looking down at the book clasped tightly in both hands, wondering if he had the courage to go over to them or not. Aiden and Dean had held his fascination since they had arrived, there was a strange pulling sensation wanting him to be near them all the time and it was taking a lot of effort to fight it.

 

“Are you okay?” Tessie asked Jaylon, slightly concerned by the way that he was just stood there. She had taken over the majority of the cooking now, knowing how important it was for Callie to rest.

 

Jaylon nodded, feeling determined to do as he was told and deliver the book to Aspen as Lukas had instructed him to. “I’ll be back in a minute to help you,” he told her and she nodded, smiling fondly at the teenager as he headed over towards Aiden, Dean and Aspen.

 

“Hello,” Aspen greeted as Jaylon came to stand next to him, before going back to watching the other two men. Jaylon too turned his eyes to Aiden and Dean, trying to ignore the flush that he felt rise to his cheeks as he watched.

 

“I… erm… have a book for you,” Jaylon said, holding it out to Aspen, who turned to look at him with a mildly surprised expression. “It’s from Lukas. He likes to lend his books to us sometimes, and he thought you might like this one.”

 

“That was very considerate of him,” Aspen said with a nod of his head, as he took the book. “I shall give him my thanks when he returns,” he added, and the two of them quietly went back to watching Aiden and Dean. However, they were distracted after only a few minutes, when there was an alarmed shout from across the clearing.

 

“Rosie!” Aspen shouted, spotting her now at the bottom of the tree she had been sitting in, and he hurried over towards her; Jenson, Callie and Fenrir were also heading in that direction as well, wanting to make sure that the fourteen-year-old hadn’t done herself a serious injury when she fell.

 

This did mean, however, that Jaylon suddenly found himself more or less alone with the two half-dressed and very sweaty dominants. Aiden and Dean had stopped their sparring as soon as they realised that something was going on. Both of them, without making a conscious decision to do so, gravitated toward Jaylon, their instincts telling them to protect him.

 

“Are you okay?” Aiden asked Jaylon, seeing how anxious the teenager was looking. Jaylon just nodded his head quickly, words failing him. He felt conflicted, both safe and on the verge of panic with being this close to the two large and domineering men. “You sure?” Aiden asked sceptically, not at all convinced.

 

“Back off, the pair of you,” Tessie said, having hurried over when she spotted Jaylon’s expression.

 

“No, it’s okay, they can stay,” Jaylon told her, rather surprising himself with his own words. “I’m sure,” he said quietly with a chuckle before Tessie could ask.

 

“Why don’t we go and sit, the four of us,” Tessie suggested, thinking that it was for the best that they stay out of the way. From the commotion where Rosie had fallen from the tree, it seemed that the Alpha was fairly angry. It was apparent that Rosie had been drinking and that was what had caused her fall and he wasn’t happy about it.

 

Jaylon nodded his head in agreement, sticking close to Aiden as the four of them moved over towards the fire, trying to do their best to ignore Fenrir’s loud ranting across the clearing. Jaylon didn’t like the shouting and it was nice to be lead away by two of the packs protective dominants and not to mention his adoptive mother.

 

“Shall I make tea?” Tessie asked, watching fondly as Jaylon took a seat, Aiden and Dean starting to form a circle with the teenager included, leaving space for her to join them too.

 

“That sounds good,” Aiden said when it seemed that neither Dean or Jaylon knew what to say, thinking that it would make the mildly awkward moment a bit more comfortable. Jaylon too nodded his agreement to the suggestion.

 

“So…” Tessie said, as she went about setting up the kettle to boil some water on the fire, “how are the two of you settling in?”

 

“I’m finding it easier than Dean,” Aiden said, speaking plainly in front of his cousin, knowing that she would understand. He also wanted to encourage his mate to open up to the pack a little more, thinking it might make things a bit easier for everyone.

 

“Yes,” Tessie said with a nod as she readied four mugs for tea, “I’m aware of your indiscretions in the past,” she said to Dean, looking at him with a small ounce of pity. She was a little scared of him if she were honest, knowing what he had done to people that she cared about.

 

“You make it sound so mild,” Dean said with a snort of disbelief. He was more than happy not to discuss what he had done in his past with Jaylon there, he found himself not wanting the sixteen-year-old submissive to know that side of him. Sitting this close to Jaylon, spending time in his company and it was difficult for Dean to maintain that there wasn’t some kind of attraction between the three of them.

 

“I think the past should be left in the past,” Tessie said with a small smile to her cousin’s mate as she handed out the mugs of tea. She wasn’t sure why Aiden had taken a liking to this man but then again there was no rhyme or reason to her attraction to Remus either and she couldn’t deny that she had found the dominant she was meant to be with.

 

“Speaking of the past,” Aiden said, taking a sip of the scalding liquid, “is there any news on Jilly?” He was scared for his cousin; they had broken the agreement they had with Voldemort to keep her alive.

 

“Fenrir has agreed to find her and bring her here,” Tessie said with a sigh. She was always worrying about her sister and it did seem that finding her had taken somewhat of a back seat recently. Not that this was surprising with so much going on but it was now imperative that they make every effort to track her down.

 

“But he hasn’t yet?” Aiden asked, a little sorry that there was one member of their pack still remaining out there, in pain and confined. He was going to have to talk to the Alpha about finding her and getting her help before too much more time passed. There was no telling what Voldemort would do to Jilly if he found out about their betrayal.

 

“There have been a number of time constraints on the Alpha and other problems that have come up,” Tessie said sadly. She too was concerned over the fate of her sister; Jilly was running out of time, if she wasn’t already dead. Tessie doubted very much that Voldemort would have taken the time to tell them if she had died in his captivity.

 

“Maybe we should ask Fenrir,” Jaylon suggested. Nothing scared the teenager more than the thought of talking to the large, intimidating Alpha wolf, however, with Dean and Aiden beside him, Jaylon thought that he could achieve anything.

 

“Yes,” Aiden said, giving Jaylon a small smile of agreement, “I think that would be a good idea,” he added, putting one hand down on the ground close to Jaylon’s stretching his smallest finger out to touch the teenager’s. Aiden thought it adorably sweet when Jaylon blushed scarlet at the touch, suddenly becoming rather fixated on the grass.

 

“Perhaps when he is less pre-occupied,” Tessie said with a small smile, not failing to notice what had just passed between Aiden and Jaylon. “You’ve been very quiet, Dean. Are you okay?”

 

“Aiden told me what had happened to your family,” Dean said rather pensively, “I did not realise that you still had family left alive or that Voldemort was keeping one of them captive.”

 

Yes,” Aiden said sadly, it hadn’t been something he ever wanted to talk about, not when he had known that there was nothing that he or Dean could do about it. “It was why Tessie and I were put into Gideon’s pack and the reason that we stayed. It wasn’t because we wanted to,” Aiden explained, “but now we’re worried that because we broke our end of the agreement, Voldemort is going to kill her; she’s only nineteen.”

 

“I don’t know if it helps or not,” Dean said, trying not to sound overly excited, thinking that what he had to say could change everything for Aiden and Tessie, “but I know for a fact that Voldemort has at least two werewolves in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Gideon told me that they use them to turn new recruits but one of them was a female submissive.”

 

“You’re sure?” Tessie asked, suddenly feeling rather grateful that Fenrir had allowed Dean into their pack.

 

“I have no way of knowing if it is the woman that you’re looking for, Jilly, but there would be very few places that she could be kept, especially on full moons,” Dean said, happy to know that he was actually helping for once.

 

“It’s worth a try,” Aiden said, leaning over to Dean and placing a kiss on his cheek. “I knew that there was a reason why I loved you,” he said before realising what it was that he had said and recoiling back slightly, looking a little embarrassed.

 

“You’ve never said that to me before,” Dean said, feeling a little taken aback by what he had just heard his mate say. It was not an admission that he had ever expected anyone to say to him.

 

Jaylon was looking sad though, something that Tessie noticed at once, opening her arms to him and encouraging him to come and lean on her, which he did at once. Aiden looked a little confused by Jaylon’s retreat but for the moment, his focus was on Dean, who was staring at him in awe.

 

“Yeah, well I assumed you knew,” Aiden said with a wry smile. “It wasn’t something I really wanted to say with Gideon’s merry gang of thugs around, but… you knew, right?”

 

“You’re rambling, sweetie,” Tessie said, sounding and looking very amused by her cousin’s inarticulacy.

 

“I strongly suspected,” Dean said, looking rather smug with the turn in the conversation. “And I… well I love you too,” he added quietly, obviously not really comfortable saying so in front of Tessie and Jaylon, but not wanting Aiden to think that the feeling wasn’t mutual.

 

“Excuse me,” Jaylon said rather suddenly, removing himself from Tessie’s side and moving himself to where he usually slept, grabbing the book from Lukas that he had discarded earlier and started to read.

 

“Did we say something wrong?” Aiden asked, feeling awful that Jaylon had felt as if he needed to leave.

 

Tessie couldn’t help but laugh. “You two can be such fools,” she said, smiling fondly at the two of them. “He likes you both,” she explained, “and he doesn’t understand that the two of you loving each other can include him too.”

 

“He likes us?” Dean asked, finding himself a little surprised that the pull he and Aiden were feeling toward the sixteen-year-old was actually reciprocated.

 

“Yes,” Tessie said with a sigh, “but be careful; he has been through a lot and I don’t think he’s ready for anything full-on with the two of you just yet. Take it slowly but I do think he is the one who is meant to complete your mateship.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Aiden asked, not sure how his cousin could know for certain and he didn’t want to get his hopes up if she was wrong.

 

“That poor boy can’t speak to most of the dominants here, it has taken him weeks to work up the courage to talk to the smallest of the dominant males,” Tessie told them. “And then you two walk in, large and domineering and yet he can’t keep his eyes off of you. I would say that that is pretty telling.”

 

“Will you tell us what happened to him?” Dean asked, feeling as if this was an important thing to know, if he, Aiden and Jaylon were to become mated. He didn’t want to put his foot in it and chase the boy away without meaning to.

 

“I think that is a conversation that you have to have with him,” Tessie insisted, getting to her feet and gathering up their now empty mugs. “When he’s ready,” she added firmly, not wanting them to push Jaylon before then. “I should finish the lunch, otherwise we’re all going to starve. I’ll leave talking Fenrir regarding Jilly to you, Aiden,” Tessie said with a smile, “but maybe wait until things have calmed down.”

 

Aiden nodded his agreement; he had been given a lot to think about, as had Dean. They were on the verge of getting Jilly back and apparently Jaylon liked them as much as they liked him. It seemed that finally life was starting to come together for him after a long run of bad luck.

 

FGHP

 

Unsure about why, Harry was feeling drained by the end of Transfiguration.  Physically he was exhausted and he could only assume it was the intensity of the two-hour practical lesson they had just had, but all he wanted was to return to the forest classroom and rest.

 

“I’m going to go lie down for a bit,” he told Clay and Seamus as they were leaving the Transfiguration classroom, and his pack brother looked him over with concern.

 

“What’s wrong with you? You’re not actually pregnant are you?” Clay asked with a teasing smirk, but even the glare that Harry tried to give him for that was kind of feeble.

 

“Fuck off,” Harry grumbled half-heartedly. “I’m just tired,” he explained, not wanting Clay to fret too much on it. Harry’s lack of amusement seemed to be what Clay need to take him seriously though.

 

“Yeah, you go get some sleep. I’ll bring you some dinner later,” Clay promised, and Harry nodded his head in agreement, knowing it would do no good to argue even if he had no intention of eating anything that Clay brought.

 

Harry headed off towards the forest room, just trying to remember to put one foot in front of the other, and he barely made it back. He was feeling weak and lightheaded and it was starting to become a little difficult to breath, the effort of walking up so many stairs having stolen the last of his energy.

 

Harry didn’t even have the strength to reach for his wand and summon a patronus to call for help from his pack siblings before he fell to the floor unconscious.

 

FGHP

 

Robin all but stormed out of Transfiguration the moment that class was finished, wanting to get away from… well… pretty much everyone. Though putting some distance between herself and Harry seemed particularly preferable, not least because he had looked ready to throw up and she did not want to see that.

 

She didn’t have much of an appetite either and so she decided to head in roughly the direction she had seen her pack siblings often going, intending to look for their stupid private room a little more. It was pretty boring work, but an improvement over watching people fawning over Harry during dinner.

 

Robin kicked her foot against the stone floor of the fourth floor corridor as she walked around kind of vaguely, brewing up ideas of how she could make Harry suffer for taking what was hers. However, she was brought up short when she rounded a corridor and saw Amycus Carrow up ahead.

 

The man hadn’t noticed her, apparently too busy scaring the crap out of some little kid, and by the time the second year had run away, Robin had steeled herself. She wasn’t going to let him make her run away, she was stronger than that and she was going to prove it, picking up her pace and continuing down the corridor confidently.

 

She knew the moment that he spotted her though, his ominously amused cackle sounding loud in the otherwise empty corridor, but she stubbornly kept her pace, putting one foot in front of another and pointedly ignoring the fear that was whispering in the back of her mind.

 

“Mhmm,” Amycus hummed in approval, “keep swinging those hips like that and I might just be tempted to bend you over and have another go.”

 

Robin, however, said nothing, walking straight past him without even a glance in his direction. She couldn’t help but yelp, however, when he swatted her on the bum. She turned to glare at him angrily, but when he simply grinned at her unrepentantly, she stormed off, her heart still pounding in her chest.

 

Her heart was racing and her whole body felt tightly wound but now it wasn’t about fear, it was pure rage and anger. It felt as though her blood was boiling and she had no idea where she was going now, only knowing that she couldn’t stand still, she had to keep moving.

 

“Bastard,” she muttered under her breath as she went, her fists clenched tight at her sides, and she suspected she was growling if the looks of the occasional student she passed were any indication, not that she cared. She didn’t care what any of them thought of her.

 

Though that wasn’t entirely true, she realised as ducked behind a tapestry, intending to take a shortcut, only to come across Cormac leaning against a wall and laughing with another girl.

 

“Robin,” he said, straightening himself up, clearly surprised to see her.

 

“I should go,” the girl said, looking between Robin and Cormac apprehensively. Neither of them commented, or paid her any attention. “I guess I’ll talk to you later,” the girl said, looking at Cormac hopefully, but huffing loudly and stomping off when he still didn’t look her way.

 

“What do you want, Robin?” Cormac asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. After the humiliation that she had put him through that morning, he really was not in any mood to deal with her drama.

 

Robin narrowed her eyes, letting them trail down Cormac’s body before looking up to meet his eyes again. Her whole body was thrumming with the need for action, for her to do something, anything, and the arrogant twerp in front of her, who had had the nerve to move onto some little slag so quickly, deserved to be put in his place.

 

“You, or rather your prick,” Robin stated bluntly as she wrapped her hand around his tie and pushed Cormac back against the wall. “So get hard for me, because we are going to fuck,” she told him, shoving her hand down the front of his trousers and cupping his cock in her hand.

 

“What the fuck, Robin?” he said, shoving at her shoulders, but her lycanthropy made her strong, and she barely stumbled half a step back, not losing her hold on his groin at all.

 

“Shut up,” she snarled, her hand moving from his tie to around his neck, before she leaned forward and pressed their chests together and her lips against his, ignoring his protests. She bit down hard on his bottom lip, enough to draw blood and pulled back with a grin when he cried out in the shock of the pain. “Don’t even pretend you don’t want this,” she told him, continuing to stroke his cock. “You’re already half-hard.”

 

“You’re insane!” Cormac said, fear, anger and a fair amount of confusion on his face. He tried futilely to push her away again, even as she teased his body into an aroused state. “Stop!” he protested.

 

“I said shut up,” Robin told him, squeezing his cock hard enough to make him wince. “Good boy,” she taunted, as her other hand moved to undo his trousers, shoving them down, until they fell to his ankles.

 

“You broke up with me,” Cormac pointed out, obviously hesitant to actually fight Robin off while she had such an intimate hold on him. “Let’s at least move this somewhere else,” he suggested hopefully.

 

Robin, however, just smiled at him, her grin sinister and full of perfect teeth. “Nope,” she said smugly, dismissing the request out of hand, her expression becoming serious in a fraction of a second. “Lie down.”

 

“Robin…” he said, hoping to make her see reason, but he was definitely feeling nervous now.

 

“Lie down!” Robin snapped, shoving him hard into the wall he was pressed against, her very limited patience running out. “Now,” she said, tucking her foot behind his ankle and tripped him.

 

Cormac cried out in shock, and Robin twisted the pair of them so that as he hit the floor, his head slamming against the stones, she landed on top, straddling him. “Play time,” she said gleefully, as she used his moment of disorientation to yank down his boxers and pull out his cock, stroking it more.

 

“What are you doing?” Cormac asked, his voice trembling slightly due to the dizziness he felt. “Robin… stop…” he said, trying to push her off but she ignored him completely as she batted away his arms with one hand, using the other to line his now hard cock up between her legs.

 

“Let’s see if you’ll scream for me, sweetheart,” Robin taunted, as she lowered herself onto his length, and Cormac tipped his heart back and let out an involuntary moan. “See, I knew you would enjoy this,” she told him, as she started to roll her hips, oblivious to Cormac’s distress.

 

FGHP

 

Cormac tried to catch his breath as he fled. He glanced over his shoulder, but there was no one there and he kept moving, keen to put as much distance as he could between himself and his psychotic ex-girlfriend.

 

He was still in shock from what had just happened, trying to get his head around it. The humiliation he had felt at breakfast felt like nothing compared to this, in the face of what Robin had just done to him. Trying to calm his racing heart, he paused as he reached a staircase, trying to decide whether or not to go find his friends in the Great Hall.

 

Not feeling ready to face them, he made up his mind, and headed up the stairs instead of down. He didn’t want to tell anyone about what Robin had done, but he wasn’t going to let her get away with it, and so he went in the direction of the headmaster’s office.

 

He felt utterly stupid as he reached the entrance to the headmaster’s study. He had allowed a woman to overpower him, his ego had taken a massive hit and he was suddenly unsure if he wanted to report it or not. Robin, however, was out of control and he wanted to make sure that she didn’t do it again to him or to anyone else for that matter. It was then that he realised that he had no idea of the password and in the half an hour that he stood waiting for someone to come along that might let him in, Cormac managed to talk himself out of telling the headmaster and back in again several times.

 

“Good evening, Mr McLaggan,” Dumbledore said as he stepped out of his office. He was on the way to speak to McGonagall and he hadn’t been expecting to find a student outside of his offices. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Cormac said, his eyes fixed certainly on the floor. It was a difficult admission to make but he knew that he had to tell someone; he didn’t want to live with the thoughts of what she had done to him and not tell anyone about it.

 

“Well, if you have nothing to say,” Dumbledore said a little impatiently, he was a very busy man and he didn’t want to fuss over a student being indecisive if he didn’t have to.

 

“Actually, Headmaster, I do,” Cormac said nervously. “I just can’t say it here,” he added, looking around the empty corridor. He couldn’t ensure that no one else would overhear him here and he didn’t want anyone else to know. He didn’t really want Dumbledore to know but he wanted Robin to be punished for what she had done. There was no chance that he could remain at Hogwarts knowing that she was here too.

 

“Then I suppose you had better come into my office,” the headmaster said with a tired sigh. He really didn’t have the time to deal with the trivial matters of the students in his school, however, at this point he didn’t see how he could get out of it.

 

Albus ushered the sixth year student up the stairs so that the two of them could have some privacy. It seemed that McLaggen would not share whatever it was that he was holding in until they were alone.

 

“Sit,” Dumbledore instructed rather firmly as he too took a seat, placing himself behind his desk. It was a struggle for him not to check the time with impatience as Cormac nervously took his own seat and began to stare at the floor, twiddling his thumbs together.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you,” Cormac admitted shyly; he could feel his cheeks going bright red. His head was still throbbing from where he had hit it on the floor earlier and this conversation was doing nothing to lessen that.

 

“Perhaps start at the beginning,” Dumbledore suggested rather impatiently, trying to force himself into the role of a sympathetic ear. Cormac, however, continued to stare at the floor, looking nervous. The headmaster tapped a finger on his desk as he waited irritably.

 

“Robin…” Cormac said quietly after a few moments, “Robin Page… she…” That seemed to be all that he could manage though and he fell quiet again. However, the name had definitely caught Dumbledore’s attention.

 

“It’s alright, Cormac,” the headmaster said, watching the teenager closely, eager for anything that he could use against the werewolves in his school. “Take your time, and just tell me what she has done.”

 

“She attacked me, behind the troll tapestry on the fourth floor,” Cormac told him, still sounding nervous and hesitant. That in itself told the headmaster that the boy wasn’t telling him everything, because McLaggen was normally irritatingly outspoken in almost all regards.

 

“I see,” Dumbledore said thoughtfully. “Would you care to elaborate?” he asked after a few moments, knowing that he would need more details if he was going to be able to actually do anything with this information.

 

“I was just talking, with Jenny Dalton, you know, the Ravenclaw girl…” Cormac said, glancing up at Dumbledore, who nodded curtly, gesturing for him to go on. “Well, Robin and I kind of broke up this morning, and I don’t think she liked that me and Jenny were talking because well…”

 

“Did she attack Miss Dalton as well?” Dumbledore asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he was feeling; it would be even easier to dole out a hefty punishment if there was an additional witness.

 

“No, Jenny left when Robin showed up,” Cormac told him firmly, shaking his head. “Robin was only interested in me,” he added, his eyes dropping back to the floor as he twisted his own hands together.

 

“I have a feeling that there is something you are avoiding saying,” Dumbledore commented as kindly as he could; it was clear that he was going to have to lure this information out of Cormac.

 

“She… was kind of pushy,” Cormac told him, not sure how to explain. “She wanted… well, me. But we are broken up, and I… well she didn’t want to hear no,” he said so quietly that the headmaster almost missed it.

 

Dumbledore actually leaned forward over his desk at that revelation though, feeling honestly surprised and rather shocked. He didn’t like any of the werewolves, but he had never expected any of them to actually rape another student.

 

“Please correct me if I am wrong, but what it sounds like you are saying to me is that Robin Page forced herself on you,” the headmaster said, and Cormac nodded his head, hands trembling where he held them in his lap. “Would you say that she raped you?” Again, Cormac nodded nervously, feeling positively sick with the thought of that word. The headmaster on the other hand was positively jubilant because now he had a perfectly good excuse to be rid of one of Harry’s horrible pack members.

 

FGHP

 

“Where’s Harry?” Romy asked, having just joined Clayton, Seamus and Draco at the Slytherin table. She still wasn’t really in the mood to talk to Clay but she was rather confused by the fact that Harry wasn’t with them and her concern for their Alpha mate was overriding the issues she had with Clay at the moment. Given the promises that Harry had made to Fenrir over his eating, she hadn’t thought that Harry would skip meals, not unless something was seriously wrong.

 

“He was practically dead on his feet after Transfiguration; he went to rest,” Clay told her, looking rather surprised that she was talking to him at all. However, Romy could tell that he was a little concerned about Harry too. “I was just waiting on you, so we can grab some food and go check on him.”

 

“He seemed fine at lunch,” Draco said, Romy started to help Clay and Seamus to grab enough food for all four of them to share. “And for most of class too. Though he was really throwing himself into that spell,” he commented, though he didn’t seem convinced that that would be behind Harry’s exhaustion.

 

“Think it was more than that,” Clay said with a shake of his head before turning to his pack siblings, who now had their arms filled with food. “Come on, let’s go. Harry could be sick and so I want us to stick together. I don’t want to risk us splitting up if he does need help.”

 

Seamus nodded his agreement, glad that Clay was comfortable taking charge in Harry’s absence. He didn’t feel particularly ready enough to take charge of any situation involving his werewolf nature. The three of them moved quickly through the castle, needing to reach the forest room as quickly as possible.

 

Letting themselves into the forest room the three pups were shocked to see Harry sprawled on his front in the middle of the room, still fully dressed.

 

“Harry!” Romy exclaimed, all but throwing herself across the room and onto her knees next to Harry. Clay was moving too, hurrying around to Harry’s other side, and turning his pack brother over onto his back so that he could check Harry over. “Is he…?” she asked in a panic.

 

“He’s breathing,” Clay said firmly, focusing on that small reassurance, even in the face of Harry’s state. “Come on, Harry, wake up,” he instructed under his breath, as he began pull off Harry’s robe, needing to get it out of the way.

 

Seamus and Romy both gasped out in shock as Harry’s forearms were revealed, showing the extensive burns that they seemed to have suffered. Clay too looked alarmed, and swept Harry up into his arms, determined to get him some help right now, because he was feeling so far out of his depth.

 

“What in Merlin’s name happened?” Seamus asked, as he started to follow Clay out of the room. He paused for a moment, however, when Romy grabbed Harry’s robes from the ground on the way past, bundling them up carefully.

 

“Poison,” Romy said as the two of the hurried after Clay, who was already half way down the corridor and they had to jog to catch up. Romy had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly what was causing Harry’s sickness and it made her sick to her stomach; Harry looked so small and fragile in Clay’s arms, and it scared her.

 

She didn’t dare mention that her own hands were starting to burn as she held Harry’s robes in her hands, it only confirmed her suspicions. They would need the proof of poison so that they could find out who had done it, though there were two main suspects that came to mind.

 

FGHP

 

Robin wasn’t sure what to do with herself. After Cormac had run away from her, she had been unable to hold back the tears and she had sobbed hysterically for several minutes before she had been able to get a hold on herself. Now though, she had realised the futility of such emotions. Never again was she going to let herself be weak enough to give in to such pathetic feelings. And so she had gathered herself, got to her feet and straightened her clothing.

 

She was glad to find the fourth floor girl’s bathroom completely empty and so headed straight over to one of the sinks, looking into the mirror above it. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks flushed, but she started by straightening the ruffled mess that was her hair, before splashing some water on her face.

 

She gripped the edge of the sink to stop her hands from trembling. She didn’t feel better after what she had done to Cormac, but for at least a moment it had made her forget about Amycus and what he had done. She hated what she had become since joining the pack and Robin was also starting to resent the pack that she had been forced to be a part of, wishing that she could have just stayed with her parents but even they didn’t want her any more.

 

Swallowing the urge to scream at her reflection in the mirror, Robin started making plans; she wouldn’t be this pathetic any longer. She was starting to put plans into place to get rid of Harry, with the help of Ron, of course. The next step was to make sure that there would be no unwanted repercussions from what had happened with Amycus and then eventually she would be able to make her claim on the position of Alpha’s mate, it didn’t even have to be in Fenrir’s pack, she wasn’t fussy, but she had a long way to go until then.

 

Pushing away from the sink she strode out of the bathroom, heading towards the medical wing, intending to ask Madam Pomfrey for a few supplies; a bruise salve would erase the physical reminders of what was done to her and she would also be able to get an anti-pregnancy potion to make a start on her plans. Then she would find Ron and see what other great ideas he had to make Harry suffer.

 

Robin, however, never made it to the hospital wing. Dumbledore caught up with her shortly after she left the bathroom. “What do you want, old man?” Robin snapped, really not in the mood to be dealing with the headmaster.

 

“I want you to come with me,” Dumbledore said firmly, ignoring her belligerent response, far too happy to care, not when he was about to expel the girl from his school.

 

“No,” Robin said flippantly, “I need to go to the hospital wing,” she added, turning her back on the headmaster and continuing on her way. The last thing she wanted was to not get the potion; the bruises would fade in time even if she didn’t get the salve but if she was pregnant, that was slightly more complicated.

 

“Miss Page, I am escorting you to my office where I will be expelling you for the rape of a fellow student.” It was very difficult for Albus to keep the joy out of his voice as he said this but he knew that he couldn’t appear to be overly excited about the prospect, nor to be relishing the suffering of a student; it was a terrible business after all and he did feel sorry for Cormac, but it was a perfect excuse to cause some trouble for Harry and his pack of freaks.

 

“What?” Robin asked, stopping and turning to face the old man, looking at him as if he had grown an extra head. “You’re joking, right?”

 

“I most certainly am not,” the headmaster returned rather snappishly. “Now, will you come with me willingly or am I going to have to use force?”

 

“But I didn’t…” Robin said at once, a sinking feeling in her gut as she thought back on what had happened. She was beautiful, every man wanted her, Cormac wanted her, there was no way that she had raped him.

 

“I’m afraid the accusation stands,” Dumbledore said. “I have expelled students for a lot less, Miss Page.” Albus was truly savouring this moment, thinking about how wonderful it would be to inform the other beasts just how barbaric some of their number actually were.

 

“I didn’t rape him,” Robin said in horror and without really thinking, too shocked to process what she was saying before it escaped her lips, “what Amycus did to me, that was rape. Cormac wanted it, he was hard for me, it can’t have been rape.”

 

Dumbledore reeled at the young girl's words, not entirely sure what to make of them. He knew that Amycus was a brutal man but he had never in a million years thought that he might hurt any of the students in this way. He had foolishly believed that Umbridge had them under her control; clearly he was wrong. “Are you accusing a member of staff of forcing himself on you sexually, Miss Page?” Dumbledore asked, wanting to come to some sort of understanding about what had happened.

 

“Yes,” she said, feeling angry all over again that she was having to admit weakness in what had happened to her. “Now let me go to the hospital wing; the last thing I want is to carry his spawn.”

 

“I will escort you to the hospital wing,” Dumbledore said, admitting defeat on this fact. He would need to have Poppy check Robin over to determine if she was indeed telling the truth. “However, please be under no delusion; for your crimes against Cormac McLaggan, you will still be expelled.”

 

“Like I give a shit,” Robin huffed, thinking that not having to come back to the school was a blessing really. It meant that she didn’t have to see Harry’s ugly face anymore and she got to spend more time with Fenrir, convincing him that she was the better option.

 

Albus decided to ignore the colourful language in light of the situation now unfolding, as the two of them headed for the hospital wing in silence. Today really wasn’t turning out how he had hoped.

 

FGHP

 

With all the weight that Harry had lost recently, it took Clayton no effort whatsoever to carry him from their forest room all the way to the Infirmary. Bursting through the door, Clay went to the nearest bed and laid Harry down, Romy and Seamus very close behind him. None of them noticed the other occupants of the room.

 

“Madam Pomfrey,” Romy said as she dropped the cloak on the floor, trying to hide her hands from Clay but failing miserably.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Clay growled, taking Romy’s wrists into his hands and examining them carefully. Seamus stood back, allowing it to happen; he could hear the possessive undertone in Clay’s voice and he didn’t want to get in the way of that.

 

“I would like to know the answer to that myself,” Poppy said, bustling over to where the four werewolves had suddenly appeared in her ward, much to her displeasure.

 

“Harry’s been poisoned,” Seamus said matter-of-factly. “Romy brought his robes here to see if we can find out by what and her hands were damaged too,” he went on to explain.

 

Poppy might not have liked Werewolves or approved of them being in the school but her instincts as a medi-witch overtook her urge to discriminate against these beasts. They were still people and students at this school, and it was her responsibility to make sure that they survived the seven years they attended Hogwarts. She had never lost a student that had been brought to her alive, though there had been deaths at the school they had not been ones that she could have prevented.

 

At once the medi-witch started to vanish Harry’s clothing to reveal that his torso was covered in angry red blisters, his body was swiftly swelling up and it was clear to the other pups that, since being moved from the forest room to the hospital wing, Harry’s breathing had slowed right down.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Romy asked, snatching her injured hands back from Clayton, too worried about Harry to be overly concerned about her own injuries.

 

“Headmaster, it might be wise to contact this boy’s guardian,” Poppy said as she summoned some potions and began to try and treat the burns. “He is going to get worse before he gets better and they will need to be summoned here.”

 

Clay turned to see the headmaster standing at the edge of the bed where Harry lay. He had been so absorbed in watching Harry, and making sure that he was going to survive that he had not noticed that the headmaster was also present in the hospital wing.

 

“What are you doing here?” Clay scoffed, annoyed at the invasion of their privacy. He really hated Dumbledore but in this circumstance his dislike was even more intense. Clay wanted someone to blame and currently the headmaster was right in the firing line.

 

“Cleaning up the mess of your pack members,” the headmaster said irritably, “I was about to summon Greyback regardless, it seems that he will now have twice the reason to come here.”

 

“What do you mean, twice the reason?” Seamus asked as Romy put one hand on Clay to calm him before he made the situation worse.

 

“Robin is here also, at least for the time being,” Dumbledore said, failing to keep all of the happiness out of his voice. “I shall summon Remus, I assume he will know a speedy way to contact the rest of your lot.” And with that the headmaster headed off to contact his member of staff.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Clay demanded to know, his question directed at the nurse who was fussing over Harry, casting spells that Clay didn’t recognise. However, Madam Pomfrey didn’t even seem to have heard.

 

“Let her work,” Romy said, coming over and clasping Clay’s hand in her own; wincing in pain as she did. The annoyance at Clay seemed irrelevant in the face of what was happening. “I am sure we will find out everything when Fenrir gets here,” she pointed out.

 

“And we need to get whatever this is off your hands!” Clay exclaimed, not having missed the wince from Romy, cradling both her hands in his own.

 

“It’s aconite,” Madam Pomfrey said without looking up from what she was doing. “Clean her hands and then I will look at them once Mr Prince is stable.”

 

Seamus did as instructed, drawing his wand out and casting cleaning charms over Romy’s clearly burnt palms. It was not a spell that he was particularly great at but he hoped that it would at least be enough to remove the poison hurting her.

 

“Thank you,” Romy said, flashing him a grateful smile when the pain lessened considerably as the traces of the plant were removed and she was just left with the damage that had already been done, and that she would happily cope with while the nurse focused entirely on saving Harry.

 

FGHP

 

When Remus had got the message from Dumbledore he had immediately jumped to action. His first instinct had of course been to go straight to Harry and make sure that he was alright. However, he knew that Harry needed Fenrir, not him and so he used his floo connection and went straight to Lukas’ home. It seemed that his fellow pack member was not there and so Remus apparated directly to the territory, arriving with a loud crack. He ran directly from the apparition point towards the fire.

 

“Fenrir,” he shouted urgently, “Fenrir, you need to come at once,” he said and immediately the Alpha was on high alert.

 

“Is Harry alright?” the Alpha asked at once, climbing to his feet. Niko had been sat beside him reading, but now the small boy leapt to his feet as well, concerned about his mother.

 

“No,” Remus said quickly, “hospital, unconscious, poison,” he rambled off quickly.  

 

“Jenson stay here; Damon with me and Remus; everyone else stay put,” Fenrir ordered as he, Damon and Remus ran back to the apparition point, needing to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

 

FGHP

 

By the time Fenrir strode through the doors to the hospital wing with Damon and Remus all but running to keep up with him, the worst of Harry’s injuries were starting to look better. Harry was by no means completely healed but Poppy was satisfied that she had done all she could to stabilise him; she was now very confident that Harry would survive, but the problem was the teenager wasn’t yet awake. Now, with the sight of the large Alpha werewolf in her ward, Poppy was feeling rather intimidated.

 

“Who did this?!” Fenrir all but roared as he hurried to Harry’s side, gently taking one of his mate’s small hands in his much larger ones, the faint smell of aconite hanging in the air around them telling him what had harmed his mate.

 

“We don’t know,” Romy told him as Madam Pomfrey started to examine her hands. “It was on his robes, though we have no idea where it came from.”

 

“Could be from anywhere,” Robin said, as she strolled over to them from behind the curtain around the bed she had been sat on. She wasn’t happy to have been kept waiting but she had been enjoying eavesdropping on the others, particularly when it sounded like they weren’t blaming her for Harry’s injuries. But Fenrir was there now and she was keen to make him aware of her presence.

 

“Yeah… anywhere,” Romy said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at the approaching blonde; sadly, though, Romy knew that she had no proof that Robin had anything to do with what had happened. Besides, she had other questions. “What are you even doing here anyway?”

 

“None of your business!” Robin snapped. She didn’t want sympathy from any of these cretins, she knew that Fenrir would be told but none of the others had to be.

 

“Miss Page is here to be examined,” Dumbledore said, “and then to be removed from my school.”

 

“Why?” Fenrir asked, scowling at the Headmaster. He had brought her here to protect Harry and it was clear that Harry needed more protection, not less, and so he was going to need a very good reason.

 

“She raped another student,” Dumbledore stated, not really caring if the others overheard, because he was rather enjoying rubbing the brutality of their kind in their faces.

 

“I didn’t!” Robin protested. “He wanted it.”

 

Romy didn’t hesitate, she closed the distance between herself and Robin, slapping her across the face before she was dragged back over to Madam Pomfrey so that the medi-witch could finish healing her.

 

“There is evidence that supports the young man’s claim,” Dumbledore stated, Cormac having been examined by Madam Pomfrey earlier. The bruises and injuries were completely consistent with his story, even if he had been reluctant to tell it.

 

“How could you?” Damon asked from Clay’s side, having moved over to his son’s side. Now, though, he was looking at Robin with disgust; the others looked equally stunned by this revelation. “How could you have so little respect for anyone else?”

 

“Miss Page is hereby formally expelled from Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said, relishing the words. “Take her with you when you leave, she is no longer welcome anywhere on the grounds at any time.”

 

“Fine, but I’m not leaving until Harry wakes,” Fenrir snarled, his attention once more back on his little mate, who was breathing steadily but still unconscious.

 

“I’m the one who was attacked!” Robin protested, not happy that once again everyone was too busy pampering to Harry to care about her at all.

 

“Amycus Carrow will be dealt with,” Dumbledore told her sternly, rather frustrated that he was having to still listen to this whiney girl even though she was no longer a student. He was exactly sure what he was going to do about that man, but he knew he would have to do something.

 

“Attacked how?” Damon demanded, wanting to know how on earth something like this could have happened. Fenrir was far too busy fussing over Harry, understandably, and Damon needed to understand what had happened.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Robin said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and moving over to where Fenrir was sat, placing herself right beside him; however, the Alpha wolf wasn’t having any of it and pushed her away.

 

“You’re a disgrace,” he snarled at her. Fenrir had never considered himself a nice man, but even he would never lower himself to taking someone against their wishes, and he was disgusted that Robin had done such a thing. He did not want her anywhere near him right now.

 

“How about I take Robin back home,” Damon suggested, really not wanting to have to deal with the conflict that would likely arise soon, if someone didn’t remove Robin from the situation.

 

“Yes,” Fenrir agreed, “I do not want to see her. Tell the others what she has done,” the Alpha instructed. He wanted the whole of the pack to know how vile a person she was and Fenrir knew that not a single one of them would easily forgive what she had done.   

 

“You can use the fireplace in here,” Dumbledore said, keen to have her removed from the school quickly too, and he gestured to the other end of the Hospital wing.

 

“I’ll see you in a couple of weeks,” Damon said, pressing a kiss to Clay’s temple. “Behave,” he whispered to his son, before rounding on Robin. “Move it, young lady,” he said firmly as he strode towards her. Robin scowled at him, but Damon simply took her by the arm and led her in the direction that the headmaster had indicated, ignoring her protests.

 

“Good riddance,” Romy said, moving to take a seat on the other side of Harry’s bed now that Madam Pomfrey was done healing and bandaging her hands. Apparently even the short contact had caused first degree burns, but the nurse was confident there wouldn’t even be any scarring by the time the salve had done its work.

 

“Seconded,” Seamus said, sharing a half smile with Clay, who grabbed a couple more chairs and placed them next to where Romy was sat. Madam Pomfrey huffed in annoyance, but didn’t even bother trying to talk them out of staying, and so headed off down the wing to tend to other business. “So what now?” the Irishman asked.

 

“And now we wait,” Remus said, with a weary sigh from there he was stood at the end of Harry’s bed, and they all settled in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


	94. Dates and Detentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. This chapter should be dedicated to all our fans who have waited so patiently for this chapter. We appreciate each and every one of you.   
> However, this chapter is dedicated to one very special fan and friend, who has been neglected but most definitely not forgotten as of late. Anthony, this is for you, and we will spend time with you sometime soon.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 94 - Dates and Detentions

 

Fenrir refused to go to sleep, partly because his young mate had not yet woken up and partly because there was no room for him to fit on the tiny hospital bed. He had sent Romy, Clay and Seamus away, not that the pups had been happy about that but they needed the sleep; though they had promised to be back first thing in the morning.

 

It was in the early hours of the morning when Harry finally woke. “Fen,” he whispered, before he had even opened his eyes, knowing that his mate was close. “Fen.”

 

“I’m here, little one,” Fenrir said in a whisper, raising the hand of Harry’s that he was holding and placing a soft kiss there. The Alpha felt such relief when he saw that those big, bright emerald eyes that he loved so much had flickered open and were staring at him.

 

“What happened?” Harry asked, looking around and trying to make sense of his surroundings, “Where am I?” he asked with confusion and panic.

 

“Lie still,” Fenrir instructed and at once Harry stilled, his panic laying way to his instincts to obey his Alpha male. “Someone tried to poison you, you need rest.”

 

“Robin?” Harry questioned, trying his best to shuffle over to the opposite side of the bed to his mate, thinking, or rather hoping, that somehow he would be able to make room for his mate on the bed.

 

“We don’t know,” Fenrir said with a frown, wondering if Robin really could have been that cruel in her ambitions. He really hoped that she couldn’t because if he ever found out that she had been the one responsible for hurting Harry then he would kill the girl himself. “Stop moving, little one,” the Alpha scolded, wanting for his little mate to rest.

 

“Sleep with me,” Harry said, the potions in his body making his mind a little addled, he didn’t really know that what he had said was wrong until he saw that the dominant wolf was frowning.

 

“I do not think…” Fenrir began but Harry started to shake his head, realising that Fenrir had seriously misunderstood what he had meant.

 

“In bed, be in bed with me,” Harry corrected.

 

“I will not fit,” Fenrir said, now frowning at the bed, really wishing that he could fit in beside his little mate; however the bed was too narrow and even though Harry had scooted over as far as he could there was still no possible way that he would fit as well.

 

“Magic,” Harry mumbled, his eyes closing, sleep threatening to claim him again, “Use magic, you great oaf.” Fenrir couldn’t help but huff, even half asleep and addled with potions his young mate was as cheeky as ever.

 

“Sleep, little one,” Fenrir said as he withdrew his wand and tried desperately to remember the spell he would need to use to enlarge the bed so that he could crawl in beside his mate and wrap him into his arms where the teenager would be safe.

 

FGHP

 

Damon had Micha cuddled into his side as he let his eyes trail over the pack, many of whom were still asleep, thankfully including Robin. Callie too was still tucked up in her bed. As strange as it was not having Fenrir there, it was even weirder to see Jenson slaving over the pack breakfast.

 

Tessie had automatically started cooking when it had become clear that Callie wasn’t going to be up any time soon, but her arm was aching badly, and so Jenson had been insistent that she too get some rest. Damon wasn’t entirely convinced that the Beta wolf making breakfast was a great plan, but he wasn’t about to offer to do it himself. Besides, he had things on his mind and so he was happy to sit quietly for a while and think.

 

He was uncertain about what to do. He and Micha were supposed to be leaving this morning to collect the last of the children that Fenrir had bitten, a boy called Quinn. The problem was, with the events of the previous day and the Alpha still not in the territory, he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jenson asked a short while later, as he handed a bowl of rather grey looking porridge to Damon and then another to Micha, who was sat beside him. Jenson hadn’t thought it would be that hard to make, but the porridge had turned into a grey slop rather than the nutritious and filling breakfast it normally was.

 

“Fenrir asked Micha and I to go looking for another pack member today,” Damon explained, trying not to look too dubiously into his bowl, knowing that his own attempts would likely have been no better. “I was wondering whether or not to still go in light of the current situation.”

 

“Go,” Jenson said decisively, “he’ll be angrier if you don’t go. I have things under control here at the moment.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Damon said hesitantly, and Jenson nodded confidently in response. “I suppose we could use the extra dominant in the pack, especially in the wake of everything that has happened recently.”

 

“We’re sure this last one is a dominant?” Micha asked curiously, no wiser about who they were going to fetch this time, than he had been with any of the others.

 

Damon nodded confidently. “Fenrir told me the other day,” he confirmed. “We’ll go after breakfast,” he added, with a concerned look at the bowl of grey sludge. “Any plans on how you are going to handle Robin?” he asked curiously, fairly certain that there was no power on this earth that would convince the girl to eat Jenson’s cooking.

 

“Sternly,” Jenson said bluntly. “I am not going to tolerate any of her nonsense and, if need be, I will take a leaf out of Fenrir’s book and tie her to a tree.”

 

Micha chuckled as Jenson headed back over towards the fire to serve up everyone else’s breakfast. “Almost wish we could stay here so that I could see that,” he said, giving his mate an exaggerated pout.

 

“You can stay here if you want, trouble,” Damon said quietly with a grin, discarding his bowl by his feet, “or else you could join me and we could find somewhere nice to have fancy breakfast together.”

 

“Well how can I refuse an offer like that,” Micha said, putting his own bowl down and letting Damon pull him to his feet.

 

“We’re going to go get the new kid,” Damon called out and the two of them were laughing as they hurried off in the direction of the apparition point before Jenson had a chance to comment.

 

FGHP

 

Madame Pomfrey had not been impressed to have the infamous Fenrir Greyback in her hospital wing the evening before. However, she was even more displeased when she arrived to check on her patients in the morning and found that Greyback had crawled into bed with one of her very sick patients.

 

She felt sick to her stomach knowing that a thirty-something man and a fifteen-year-old boy had that kind of relationship. She was half tempted to call the Ministry of Magic and report what she had seen. Fenrir was a wanted man after all and this serious offence would only add another nail to the coffin. She wasn’t sure why Dumbledore hadn’t done so sooner.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when her hospital wing was rather suddenly invaded by a Professor and three other students, all of them making rather a lot of noise as they walked in the door. Despite his condition, Poppy liked Remus; he was a lot more refined than the other beasts. Though that did not mean she appreciated this early morning interruption to her rounds or the racket that they were making.

 

“It is a little too early for visitors,” Poppy told them all curtly, hoping that they would catch her meaning and quickly leave. She didn’t want them to wake either Harry or Greyback and then have to deal with all of them. The headmaster had assured her that he would come and help with the mass of werewolves so that she did not have to but so far he had not kept his word.

 

“Back off, lady, we’re not going anywhere,” Clayton said with a snarl. He really didn’t like the medi-witch; her dislike of them was evident and with Harry seriously sick, Clay was not in the mood to deal with her.

 

“Clayton, calm,” Remus said disapprovingly. He knew that Poppy was somewhat prejudice but she had never been unkind to him in all his years at the school and he didn’t want to give her a reason to be now. “How is Harry?” he asked Poppy, wanting to be reasonable with the woman.

 

“Asleep,” Poppy said curtly, through pursed lips. “And given all that happened yesterday, I would like him to remain that way.”

 

“Bit late for that,” Harry muttered, though he didn’t open his eyes or move from where he was cuddled up against Fenrir. The Alpha was, however, very much still asleep, given his slow deep breaths.

 

Madam Pomfrey threw an annoyed look at the visitors as she moved over to the side of Harry’s bed, casting diagnostic spells over the teenager. Harry allowed her to do it, he knew he wasn’t going to be a great judge of how he was feeling, especially after what had happened the day before.

 

“Well?” Romy urged, eager to know if Harry was alright. She was leaning into Clay for support, hating seeing any one of her family as vulnerable as this. Whomever had done it had been cruel and vindictive, and in her mind it had to be someone who knew about Harry’s ability not to feel any pain and that meant it could only be one person.

 

“He is healing nicely. Not as fast as your kind would normally but he is healing,” Poppy informed them, replacing her wand back within her robes. “Once he has had something to eat I will allow him to return back to his own dormitory.”

 

“Tell me, Madam Pomfrey,” Seamus said rather calmly, looking at her directly in the eyes rather accusingly, “if another student, who was not a werewolf, had been injured in such a horrendous manner, would you be so quick to release them from the hospital wing, or would you be more professional and caring?”

 

Harry couldn’t help but snort in amusement at Seamus’ words, a sound and movement that stirred the Alpha wolf from sleep. Poppy, seeing that Fenrir was starting to wake up, quickly turned tail and fled. She was not about to get into a debate with the vile creatures, especially not when the infamous Greyback was among them. The last thing she wanted was to become one of them or one of their victims. Instead she was going to floo the headmaster and insist he deal with the problem.

 

“Why’re you awake, little one?” Fenrir asked gruffly, his strong arms holding his little mate close, even as Harry attempted to sit up. It was too early, as far as he was concerned.

 

“Because we have company,” Harry told him with a grin, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Fenrir’s lips. “And I don’t think Remus really likes watching us being all cute and snuggly,” he informed his mate. Fenrir scowled at him, but Harry ignored his reaction and instead looked over his shoulder to smile at the professor, who did indeed look a little uncomfortable watching the two of them together.

 

“Do not get up on my account,” Remus told them however. No matter how much he disapproved of their relationship, and how awkward it felt to see them lying in bed together, kissing, he still wanted Harry to get all the rest he could, to ensure that he made a speedy recovery. “We simply wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

 

“Yeah, you scared the shit out of us yesterday,” Clay declared, feeling much better now that Harry was awake and seeming far more like himself. “If I find who fucking did this, they are going to fucking regret it.”

 

“Clayton, watch your language,” Remus chastised, earning a completely unapologetic grin from the teenager. “Pack, I might be, but as your teacher, I do expect you to at least pretend to behave.”

 

“Aww, come on, Professor, my best friend was poisoned, surely that gives me a little leeway on the whole behaving thing?” Clay said, trying his darndest to look innocent. It was not overly convincing.

 

“Enough,” Fenrir grunted, sitting up in the bed, and lifting Harry into his lap so that he could start inspecting Harry’s injuries for himself. He was certainly in no mood for Clayton’s particular brand of humour.

 

“Fen!” Harry protested, giggling slightly at the tickling touches, as his mate’s hands ran over every inch of his body.

 

Fenrir, however, was not deterred. Much of Harry’s skin was red and raw looking from where the aconite had burned him, and Harry was rather glad that he couldn’t feel a thing. It certainly looked like it should hurt. He assumed he was doing better than he had been, because Fenrir seemed content with his progress.

 

“I am glad to see you are awake, Mr Prince,” Dumbledore said as he approached them, Madam Pomfrey on his heels. “After a short discussion, Madam Pomfrey and I have agreed it would be best for you to remain in the Medical Wing for a while longer,” the headmaster told him, though the nurse looked like she didn’t entirely agree with his words.

 

“Well that will be fun,” Harry said sarcastically.

 

“I am afraid, however, that we cannot permit you to remain with him,” Dumbledore went on, his gaze moving over to Fenrir.

 

“I’m not leaving him,” Fenrir grunted, his arms tightening around his mate.

 

“Fen,” Harry said, reaching up and touching the Alpha’s face, drawing his attention, “you are needed back home. I know you want to stay and I want you to as well, but I am safe here, I am healing fine, and you need to go and deal with Robin, and make sure everyone else there is taken care of. The rest of the pack need you more than I do.”

 

Fenrir grunted, knowing that his mate was right. Part of him was proud that Harry was thinking about the rest of the pack, considering their needs, but there was a stubborn part of him wanted to hold onto Harry and never let him go.

 

“Do you think that Robin will have pissed off my dad enough for him to kill her,” Romy said, unable to keep the hopefulness from her voice.

 

“We don’t kill our own,” Fenrir told her firmly. He cared little for Robin, but he was her sire, she was pack, and he would protect her until she gave him true cause not to. And he certainly wasn’t going to allow her death at the hands of his subordinates. He trusted that Jenson knew that.

 

“As reassuring as that is,” Dumbledore said, reminding them of his presence there, “I really must insist that you leave my school.”

 

“Seriously, Fen,” Harry said, before his mate could snap at the headmaster, “go home, and take care of our family.” Fenrir scowled at him but Harry just leaned up and kissed him regardless. “I have Remus, Clay, Romy and Seamus to take care of me here. And you will see me in a couple of weeks for the full moon.”

 

“Too long,” Fenrir grumbled, threading his fingers into Harry’s hair, tipping his mate’s head back enough that he could press their lips together once more. The headmaster coughed loudly, but the Alpha didn’t care for the headmaster’s objections, not when Harry had been attacked in the man’s school.

 

“Of course it is,” Harry agreed, as they parted, “but we will just have to make up for lost time then. Now let go of me, you great oaf, and get out of my bed,” he said, chuckling quietly.

 

Fenrir huffed his disapproval, but released his hold enough that Harry could climb off his lap, and then the Alpha reluctantly climbed off the bed. Harry scowled as Fenrir fussed over him, tucking the blankets around him firmly; normally he would never have allowed such a thing, but it was clear to him how hard Fenrir was finding it to leave him. For one thing, Fenrir was not the fussing type.

 

“Pretty sure he won’t be escaping those blankets now, Alpha,” Clay said cheekily, worried that if Fenrir tucked Harry in any more securely, his best friend would no longer be able to draw breath.

 

Fenrir sent a stern look to Clay and the teenager immediately shut his mouth, realising that his Alpha was not in the mood. Fenrir then turned his attention to Remus, who looked terrified by the manic gleam in the Alpha wolf’s eyes.

 

“I realise this could not have been prevented,” Fenrir said, his voice firm, “however, you are responsible for his well-being and preventing injury.”

 

“I understand, Alpha,” Remus said respectfully. He knew how serious it had been for Harry, it was amazing that it had happened in the school without anyone noticing it. It was bad enough that Harry was going to be left with faint scarring from the incident, a permanent reminder of the attack on him.

 

“You,” Fenrir said, rounding upon the headmaster, invading his personal space so that the elderly man knew that what he was about to say wasn’t a joke or to be taken lightly. “I expect for you to find out who did this to my mate and punish them because if you don’t then I will.”

 

FGHP

 

Damon and Micha had eaten too much breakfast, Micha having wanted to try a bit of everything. Damon hadn’t minded in the least though, just happy to see his mate enjoying himself.

 

“Look,” Micha said as they left the cafe, “I have a food baby,” he said with a laugh, rubbing his stomach.

 

Damon chuckled, pulling his mate into his arms and kissing him possessively. “You look so damn sexy like that,” he said with a low growl. It made him want to give his mate an actual baby, to see Micha genuinely pregnant with his child, but he was fairly sure that Micha wasn’t ready for that just yet.

 

“You always think I look sexy though,” Micha pointed out smugly. Damon couldn’t really argue with that, it was true, and so he just kissed him again.

 

“Maybe we should find somewhere that I can show you just how sexy I find you,” Damon suggested, pressing their bodies close together.

 

Micha chuckled. “Aren’t we supposed to be finding the new kid,” he reminded. He wasn’t at all opposed to some alone time with his mate, but he didn’t think that Fenrir would be happy if they were gone all day and returned without the person they had gone to fetch.

 

Damon groaned, burying his head against Micha’s neck. “You’re right. But as soon as we are done, you and I are having some time alone,” he promised, trying to will away his arousal, which was made impossible when Micha bodily grabbed the front of his jeans, massaging it gently. “Not helping, trouble,” Damon told him, though he made no move to stop his mate.

 

Micha just grinned unrepentantly, as he pulled his mate into the alley that went behind the cafe, moaning happily when Damon pinned him against the nearest wall, pressing their bodies together. Micha reached around, his hands groping at Damon’s arse, pulling him closer and enjoying the friction.

 

“Bloody hell, Micha,” Damon said breathlessly, as they ground their cloth covered erections together. He could hear how rough his mate’s breathing was becoming and knew that neither of them were going to last long.

 

FGHP

 

Damon had been right, they hadn’t lasted long, and had both come in their trousers like teenage boys. Thankfully a quick spell had put them back in a state suitable for going to meet people and the two of them were feeling much more relaxed as they approached the house where the young dominant supposedly lived.

 

“Looks like a nice house,” Micha observed, as they came to a stop at the end of the drive. It was no mansion or anything but it looked well cared for.

 

“It does,” Damon agreed, as he took Micha’s hand and led his mate up the path to the front door. Given the state that they had found the other children in, he was anxious about what they might find, but he didn’t want to trample on Micha’s optimism.

 

He knocked on the door and after a few moments, it was pulled open. The man behind it looked between the pair of them, clearly waiting for one of them to say something. “Can I help you?” he asked.

 

“Mr Rodgers, I presume?” Damon questioned, and the man nodded, looking apprehensive. “We are looking for your son, Quinn. Fenrir sent us.”  

 

“He doesn’t live here,” the man told them bluntly, narrowing his eyes. “And I don’t really appreciate your kind showing up unannounced on my doorstep.”

 

“Okay…” Damon said slowly. “Any chance you know where he does live?”

 

“Wait here,” the man said huffily, closing the front door on them. Micha and Damon shared a look, and a few minutes later the door was pulled open and Mr Rodgers thrust a piece of paper towards them.

 

Damon took it, and in the time that it took for him to read the address scribbled on it, the man had shut the door in their faces once more.

 

“What a pleasant gentleman,” Micha said rather sarcastically. “I can see why Quinn moved out,” he added.

 

“Come on, trouble, let’s go and try this address, see if we can get anywhere before we find a nice hotel somewhere,” Damon said with a smile, keen to get his mate alone somewhere that wasn’t an alley. He didn’t like stooping down to alley ways as if he didn’t care for his mate, Micha was worth more than that.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Micha told him with a grin.

 

FGHP

 

Fenrir approached his Beta when he got back to the territory, his eyes drifting over his pack, checking to make sure that everyone was present and accounted for and nothing had happened in his absence. Most of them seemed quiet, and even Robin was simply sulking at the edge of the clearing.

 

“Damon and Micha?” he asked, not able to see either of them around.

 

“Off fetching the last of those kids you bit,” Jenson told him, getting to his feet and turning to face the Alpha. “How’s Harry?” he asked. Fenrir seemed relatively calm, so he assumed it was good news, but he still wanted to know for certain.

 

“Healing,” Fenrir told him truthfully. Jenson was about to ask more, but at that moment Niko noticed the return of his father.

 

“Dad!” Niko screeched, jumping up from where he had been reading with Jaylon, and charging over to Fenrir. He all but leapt into Fenrir’s arms, the Alpha catching him easily and swinging him up onto his broad shoulders. “Is Mum okay?” he asked urgently.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Fenrir assured his son, before turning back to Jenson. “Has she said anything?” he asked, glancing over towards Robin.  

 

“No,” Jenson said with a tired sigh, “she has been her usual delightful self.”

 

“Can’t we kick her out of the pack, Dad?” Niko asked hopefully. “She’s mean.”

 

Fenrir glowered a little up at Niko, not liking the suggestion from his son that he should remove a member of their pack. He could see the ten year old’s point but that didn’t mean he was right. “No, Niko,” Fenrir told him firmly, “we can’t, however she must be dealt with. Stay with Jenson.”

 

With a gentle sweeping motion, the Alpha removed his son from his shoulders, placing him upon the ground once again. Jenson pressed a heavy hand on Niko’s shoulder as the Alpha headed over towards Robin, knowing that the ten year old would want to follow his father.

 

“Get up,” Fenrir grunted out as he came to a stop in front of the foul tempered teenage girl. Robin looked up at him, and glared. Fenrir, however, just merely waited, his arms crossed over his chest, displaying his muscular strength and looking intimidating.

 

“Fine!” Robin huffed after a few minutes when it was clear that the Alpha wasn’t going to leave her alone. “What the fuck do you want now?” she asked, as she pushed herself to her feet.

 

Fenrir growled loudly, taking a step closer to her and backing her up against the tree. “Watch your tongue,” he snarled at her angrily. This girl was already testing his limits and he was not going to tolerate her disrespect.

 

“Back off,” Robin said, steeling her expression, despite how nervous the towering Alpha was making her. “What’s your problem, what did I ever do to you?” she demanded.

 

She had started to realise that she was never going to get the Alpha, but that didn’t mean she had to accept it; or respect the Alpha and his mate. In fact she was going to rather enjoy trying to destroy the both of them and the rest of the pack, simply because they had been mean to her.

 

“You raped someone,” Fenrir pointed out angrily. Not only was that intolerable to him, but the last thing they needed was pack members making more enemies with wizards. As werewolves they had enough stacked against them, without them becoming the stereotype everyone thought they were.

 

“I didn’t!” Robin protested. “Look at me, of course he wanted me. He should be fucking grateful that I let him touch me. Just because your little whore won’t let you have me...”

 

“I should rip out your tongue!” Fenrir roared, his hand wrapping around Robin’s neck and pinning her to the tree behind her. “Harry is no whore, and I would never want someone... “ he paused to sneer at the skimpy outfit she was wearing, “... like you.”

 

“Let… me… go,” Robin gasped out, struggling to remove the large hand from around her throat.

 

“Did you poison my mate?!” he demanded to know, his suspicions growing with her hateful words. He didn’t want to think about one of his pack trying to hurt, if not kill, his mate but it seemed to be a more plausible than anyone else doing so.

 

“No…” Robin said, her fingers trying to pry his large hand from around her neck. “Didn’t…” she insisted. Fenrir released his hold, letting her fall to the ground. “He has other enemies you know,” she pointed out, rubbing her bruised throat. “There are others who want him dead.”

 

“WHO!?” Fenrir roared, punching the tree just above Robin’s head, causing her to flinch. The tree itself shattered a little, bark flying everywhere.

 

“The many people he let between his legs that he then rejected,” she lied viciously.

 

“LIES!” Fenrir’s temper was burning fiercely. He knew for a fact that no one had touched his mate that way, he would have felt it through their bond, and it enraged him that she would try to make him believe that Harry would betray him. “Names!” he demanded.

 

“Fuck you,” Robin said smugly, enjoying that she could deny the Alpha the information he so badly wanted to know. She wouldn’t name Harry’s enemies, not when they still might succeed and take Harry out of the picture now that she couldn’t do it herself.

 

“Tessie!” Fenrir called out, barely reacting to the words that Robin had spat at him. He waited a few moments while the young woman he had called hurried over to him.

 

“Yes, Alpha?” she asked, looking concerned. Most of the rest of the pack was now watching Fenrir, Robin, and now Tessie, as she scurried towards the Alpha.

 

“Collect all Robin’s clothing,” he instructed firmly, maintaining eye contact with Robin. “Any of it that you wouldn’t wear yourself, destroy.”

 

“No!” Robin exclaimed. She had seen the sort of clothes that Tessie wore and she didn’t want to end up left with such frumpy clothes.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Tessie said as she headed off to do as instructed, worrying that the poor girl wouldn’t have anything left after she was done. She was not about to disobey the Alpha and leave anything that could be construed as inappropriate; she didn’t want to get into trouble. Besides, Tessie couldn’t help but feel that Robin did not deserve to have anything left after what she had done.

 

Fenrir turned from Robin, who was now angrily pleading with him to change his mind, and headed over towards the fire. Robin could whine and cry all she wanted, but he was done listening. She wanted to fight him, then she was going to find out that he was not a man to mess with.

 

FGHP

 

Micha frowned as he looked up at the apartments that had clearly been cobbled together with magic in a rather haphazard sort of way. “Are you sure he lives here?” he asked, thinking that a small apartment might be the worst possible place for a werewolf to live, aside from Atwood School.

 

“This is the address,” Damon said, equally taken aback by the location. Werewolves never did well in enclosed spaces and Damon thought it odd that Quinn would pick such a confined location to live. “Let’s go and give him a better option than this.”

 

Micha nodded his agreement and allowed himself to be led over to the door that declared itself to be apartment 406. The door was flaked and peeling it’s blue paint, the handle and hinges orange with rust but on the plus side they couldn’t smell any silver, which was a step in the right direction compared to the last time they had gone to fetch one of Fenrir’s bitten children.

 

Damon raised his fist and knocked on the door, loudly, and waited. However, after a few minutes when no one answered, Damon knocked again.

 

“Maybe he isn’t here,” Micha said hopefully. It wasn’t that he didn’t want another pack member, he really didn’t mind one way or another but with no Quinn to take back to the territory, he and Damon could have some alone time a lot sooner.

 

“You would be right,” a scrawny young girl said, coming out of her apartment next door. She, much like the apartment block around them, looked a bit worse for wear. Her dirty-blonde hair was scruffily bunched up into a haphazard bun and the hoodie she was wearing looking several sizes too large. “He travels a lot with his work. You are looking for Quinn right?” she asked, looking at the two attractive men with interest.

 

“Yes,” Damon said, “Quinn Rodgers. He does live here?” he asked, wanting to make perfectly sure that they had the right address.

 

“He does,” she said with a smile, focusing all her attention on Damon, “he isn’t in any kind of trouble, is he?”

 

“None at all, we’re friends, we wanted to surprise him,” Damon answered, taking hold of Micha’s hand as the submissive was glaring at the girl, clearly not liking the way she was looking at his mate.

 

“He should be back in a few days, the weekend at the latest,” she said, withdrawing her wand and muttering locking incantations. “Just a warning, if you’re thinking of breaking in, he has some pretty serious spells up to prevent it. Not sure what he keeps in there but he likes it well protected.”

 

“We’ll come back in a few days,” Damon said with a polite smile, “thank you for helping us.”

 

“No problem. Can I give him a message for you? He usually calls in to see me when he gets back; he’s a gentleman for such a young man.”

 

Damon smiled, glad that Quinn seemed to be pleasant and grounded, with the thoughts and feelings of others in mind. It made a change to a couple of the children he had brought back, that was for sure.

 

“No,” Micha said. “It’s better if we talk to him,” he added firmly. “We should be going now though. It was lovely to meet you…”

 

“Riley,” the girl said with a smile and a small wave, turning to leave. Damon and Micha watched her go.

 

“So now can we find somewhere for you to have your way with me?” Micha asked hopefully, turning to grin up at his mate. Damon, however, scowled.

 

“You know you mean more to me than that, right?” he asked, not liking the way that Micha sometimes spoke about himself. He was fairly sure that Micha was simply teasing in his casual dismissiveness, but he needed to be sure.

 

“Of course I know that,” Micha said, wrapping his arms around Damon’s waist. “I fully expect to be completely pampered and adored, marshmallow.”

 

Damon chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around his mate, and leaning down to press a kiss to his lips before he apparated them away to one of his favourite hotels.

 

FGHP

 

Romy had found it rather strange the day before, with Harry stuck in the Medical Wing, Robin having been removed from the school, and the ongoing awkwardness between her and Clay. In the end she had decided to spend the night in the Ravenclaw dormitory. Clay had not been happy to hear that, given he had only just moved back into the forest room himself, but she had insisted.

 

All things considered though, it had been a quiet and rather pleasant day, and she had even spent some time with Luna, and had a chance to catch up with Astoria, even if the latter had mostly wanted to grumble about Draco’s apparent interest in Tracey Davis.

 

“Morning,” she said as she dropped herself into the seat next to Seamus at breakfast on Friday morning. Clay was on his other side, all but falling asleep into his helping of scrambled eggs on toast. “Take it he didn’t sleep well.”

 

Seamus gave her a wry smile. “Pretty sure he was up half the night plotting against whoever hurt Harry,” he told her. “And he woke up shouting your name at least once,” he added in a very quiet whisper, though not quietly enough given the glare that Clay shot him.

 

“I was worried that someone would attack you next,” Clay told her miserably. “And with you hiding away in Ravenclaw tower, how am I supposed to stop them. I mean, I couldn’t even protect Harry when he was with me basically all the time.”

 

Romy sighed. “Come on, forget breakfast given you clearly aren’t going to eat anything anyway. Let’s go see Harry,” she suggested, getting back to her feet and grabbing a piece of toast to eat on the way. “You know you are going to just pine away all day if you don’t see him,” she said with a smirk.

 

“Do you have to make it sound like I have some school-girl crush on him,” Clay said as he got to his feet too, looking rather nauseated by that idea. Seamus chuckled, taking a final bite of an apple before hurrying to follow the two of them.

 

“You do get a little… obsessive,” Seamus pointed out, as he moved into step with them.

 

“He’s my best friend,” Clay said defensively. “And it is my responsibility to ensure that the idiot doesn’t get himself killed. You would take that pretty seriously too, given the alternative is facing Fenrir’s wrath.”

 

“Fair point,” Seamus conceded. “But doesn’t change that it is kind of cute how much you obviously love him,” he added with a grin. Clay didn’t even bother to dignify that with an answer.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the Medical Wing, but they were rather surprised to find Harry out of bed when they got there, almost completely dressed and just pulling on his robes.

 

“You’re being released?” Clay asked, hurrying over. “I thought Dumbledore said you were going to be staying a bit longer.”

 

Harry looked up with a grin at the sound of his best friend’s voice. “Apparently Madam Pomfrey decided this was long enough,” he told them. “I was just going to come and find you guys, I assumed you would still be at breakfast.”

 

“Gave up on breakfast when Clay nearly did a nosedive into his eggs,” Romy informed him with a grin. Harry might have only been in the Hospital Wing for two nights, but she had really missed him.

 

“Oh,” another voice said from the doorway, none of them expecting to see Cedric, “I thought that you might have been alone, my mistake.”

 

“What are you even doing here?” Harry asked with confusion. He had had enough of the headboy to last him a lifetime. If he never saw Cedric again then Harry would be ecstatically happy.

 

“Everyone is talking about what happened to you, I was worried. I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” It was clear that Cedric wasn’t sure where to look or what to do with himself now that he was confronted with not only Harry but three of his closest friends as well.

 

“What exactly are they saying?” Harry asked before Clayton could jump in and insult the headboy, which he was evidently very close to doing.

 

“There are so many different versions but mostly that you got hurt by some kind of poison and now Robin is missing, though no one knows why,” Cedric said, feeling entirely out of place. “Where is Robin? I thought that she would be here with you.”

 

“Just because Robin is one of us, doesn’t mean she’s a friend of ours,” Romy said snidely. She was thrilled that the girl would no longer be at the school with them; Robin was far too much trouble.

 

“But she is okay, right?” Cedric asked, feeling a little sad that Robin was gone. She had been a friend to him and told him the truth about Harry’s situation. He was worried that she had been sent away because she had been fighting to get Harry away from Greyback and was being punished for it.

 

Starting to get rather annoyed, Harry clenched his fists, trying to keep hold of his temper. “Did you have feelings for her or something?” he asked, thinking that it would be a relief if Cedric had because then he would leave him alone.

 

“No,” Cedric said at once, “of course not. There is only one person I have feelings for,” the headboy said, giving Harry a meaningful look. It was this that made Harry completely lose it; he had no idea just how many times he was going to have to tell Cedric that he simply wasn’t interested.

 

“You really want to know what happened to Robin?” Harry asked, getting irritated to the point where he simply wanted to scream. Cedric nodded his head, though he did so hesitantly. “I shuffled her off the mortal coil, you see she was causing too much trouble for me and if you continue to pester me, you’re going to be next.”

 

Having had enough and needing to be in a space that felt a little more like home, Harry barged past Cedric, who was still gawping at Harry in shock, and headed for the forest classroom. He spared no thought to the classes he was supposed to have that day. Clayton, Seamus and Romy followed him out of the room, however, not before Clayton had said his piece too.

 

Stopping in front of Cedric, the dominant teenager looked the headboy directly in the eye and said, “I think it’s time you left Harry alone. He might not have the strength to kill you but I do, so do yourself a favour and leave him alone.”

 

FGHP

 

Robin had screamed blue murder as all of her prized items of clothing were thrown on to the fire the day before. She had been left in some of Romy’s old hand-me-downs, which were not exactly to her taste. Ever since then, she had sat herself on the edge of the clearing, arms folded across her chest in a huff, refusing to talk to anyone. She had even slept well away from the others that night.

 

No one else really cared what she did. Robin was a nightmare when she was in one of her moods. No one disagreed with the punishment that she had been given by the Alpha, they were all convinced that she had been the one to hurt Harry, though they had no proof to that effect.

 

The pack was continuing as normal, ignoring the moody teenage girl, waiting for her to swallow her pride and come and try to affiliate with the rest of the pack. Aspen and Rosie, by comparison, had fit in well with the others, getting to know the routine of those that they now resided with and helping out with small chores.

 

Callie had rejoined Tessie in their cooking duties, not that Damon nor Jenson had been thrilled about this as they both believed that Callie needed to rest some more. However, they both knew that there was no point in arguing with her, she was too stubborn and trying to force her to do something she didn’t want to do would only make Callie more stressed.

 

“Can I help at all?” Rosie asked, having gathered together all her courage to come and talk to the two women who were sat at the fire, preparing food and having a chat. She had never prepared food before in her life, however, it seemed that it was a role that the submissives, apart from Robin, took on and therefore she wanted to offer to help as well.

 

Despite her initial reservations about the pack, Rosie had found that she quite liked it here. Despite the dramas, which could only be attributed to the fact that there were just so many werewolves here, all with such large personalities, it was a welcoming and comfortable place to live, considering it was in the middle of a forest.

 

“Of course,” Callie said with a smile, “have you done much cooking before?”

 

At the question Rosie’s cheeks flushed pink, bowing her head in shame as she answered, “no, not really.”

 

Tessie smiled at her, feeling a little sorry for the poor girl. She remembered how it felt when she had first came here, the thirst to prove that she was worth keeping and the things she had done, not to mention seen, because of this. “It’s quite alright,” Tessie said kindly, “we can show you the basics if you would like to learn.”

 

“None of the dominant men have any hope in the kitchen,” Callie said with a smile, “teaching you would be a pleasure. The last time I tried to teach Jenson, we all went without lunch.”

 

“If you don’t mind,” Rosie said, a smile on her face; the thought of the large Beta wolf attempting to cook was a funny image. “I want to make sure that I’m valuable here. The Alpha didn’t have to accept me here, I want to show him that I was worth it.”

 

Tessie looked at the young girl with sympathy, she knew that feeling. “Fenrir is very cut and dry when it comes to his pack, if he didn’t want you here then he wouldn’t have allowed you to stay.”

 

“That’s nice to know,” Rosie said with a smile, “but Aspen is the one who is meant to be here, to protect the Alpha’s mate and make this pack stronger. I’m a drain, another submissive to protect, I have it good here, I know that now and I want to make sure I’m an asset.”     

 

“Oh, sweet girl,” Callie said with a kind smile, “you are never going to be a drain here, never believe that. We can teach you if you want to learn but not because we feel that you are a drain, though admittedly it’ll be helpful once I’m a little too pregnant to do much.”

 

“You’re pregnant?” Rosie asked in astonishment, looking down to her only slightly rounded belly that didn’t seem as if there was a baby in there at all.

 

“Yes, about three months,” Callie said with a fond smile, one hand coming to rest on her belly. She loved knowing that there was a life growing there, something that she and Jenson had created out of their love for each other.

 

“You’re a brave woman,” Rosie said in awe, “I don’t think I could ever be a mum,” she said with a sigh. Even now she wanted a drink, it was taking a lot to resist the urge to leave the territory for a few minutes and steal some.

 

“I want to help too,” Niko said, bounding towards the group. He had been strangely drawn to Rosie since she had arrived and he didn’t know why but Rosie just hadn’t seemed interested at all. He would do near enough anything to be close to her, even learn to cook.

 

“Alright,” Callie said with a laugh, “it’ll be good to have a few dominants learning how to cook, we’ll have to ask your father first though and make sure he doesn’t mind.”

 

“Dad!” Niko called out loudly as he charged off across the clearing towards Fenrir, determined to convince the Alpha to let him.

 

“Well he seems enthusiastic,” Rosie observed, watching the ten-year-old with a bemused expression.

 

Callie and Tessie shared a knowing look. “Yes, Niko tends to be rather excitable, but even for him, he seems keen,” Tessie said, and while Callie chuckled softly, nodding her agreement. Rosie just felt as though she was missing something.

 

FGHP

 

Clay had had to head off to the weekly detention he was still doing with McGonagall, his ongoing punishment for having attacked Ron. As such Harry had been on his own as he made his way back to the forest classroom, thinking that he could join Romy and Seamus and enjoy a nice Friday evening, relaxing and recovering from his recent ordeal. However, Umbridge had other plans. She had taken the opportunity of Harry being on his own to corner the young teenager and drag him quite forcibly into detention.

 

Umbridge had been helped, of course, by Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Being outnumbered, Harry had gone along with what they wanted but only because he knew it was the smart thing to do. He wasn’t about to risk himself getting hurt again, not when he was still recovering from the Aconite poisoning.

 

Harry had been sat at a desk in Umbridge’s office that was covered in pink and kittens, which was making Harry feel a little sick, as a piece of parchment and a quill was placed in front of him. He knew what quill that was and he was determined that he wasn’t going to be using it.

 

“You know, it’s customary that when you give someone detention you have to tell them what they’ve done first,” Harry said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He was wondering how long it would take for Clay, Romy and Seamus to worry about him and come looking. He didn’t think that it was going to take long.

 

“With one of your attack dogs otherwise engaged in his own detention, I thought that it would be an opportune moment to have a little chat,” Umbridge said, smiling a sickly-sweet smile. In his shock at being unexpectedly dragged into detention, Harry had completely forgotten that Clay was otherwise occupied and it made him feel a little sick that only Romy and Seamus could come to his aid.

 

Trying to keep his resolve in place, Harry looked Umbridge directly in the eye. “You still can’t put me in detention if I haven’t done anything to warrant it,” he said.

 

“I am questioning you regarding the disappearance of Robin, there is talk around the school that you killed her.”

 

It was hard to keep a straight face in the face of such hilarity, so he didn’t even try; he threw his head back and laughed. He had said it to Cedric as a joke but apparently that joke had got out of hand, just like telling Cedric that he was pregnant with quads. It seemed that no one could take a joke in this place.

 

“You are joking right, you think I killed her?” Harry asked incredulously, struggling not to laugh even harder at the shocked expressions on the faces of Umbridge and her two goons. “You might want to ask the headmaster about this one as he was the one that dispatched her, not me.”

 

“You expect me to believe that Albus Dumbledore killed a student of this school?” Umbridge asked angrily. She almost hoped it was true, because then she would be able to use it against the old man, but she didn’t think he would have been so foolish.

 

“Of course not,” Harry told her dismissively, smirking a little at how she had jumped to all the conclusions he had intended with his words. He did enjoy making her seem extra paranoid. “That man would never risk his reputation like that. He just expelled her.”

 

“Expelled her?” Amycus asked angrily, a little disappointed that the young girl was apparently out of his reach.

 

“It seems that your attack on her made her act out against another student,” Harry snapped in annoyance. He wasn’t certain exactly what Amycus had done to Robin, but it had apparently been enough to provoke her into raping Cormac. As much as he was furious with his pack sister, he also blamed Amycus, and it infuriated him that the man remained at Hogwarts.

 

“You will remain here,” Umbridge sneered impatiently, as she pushed herself to her feet. “I will confer with the Headmaster and be back shortly,” she informed them, before all but storming from the room.

 

“Sister,” Amycus said, “leave us, I need a word with the beast,” he said and without a question Alecto did as she was told, stepping out from the room, closing the door as she left.

 

“What did you do to Robin?” Harry asked, glaring at the deatheater in front of him, challengingly. He wanted to know what had been done to his pack sister because despite hating her guts, she was still part of his pack.

 

“You really want to know, little beast,” Amycus mocked, enjoying taunting the teenager. “You see the little girl was a little too high and mighty for my liking so I took her down a peg or two.”

 

“What did you do to her?” Harry demanded, getting to his feet so that he could square up to the deatheater, despite not even being half Amycus’ size.

 

“I took what was so freely offered,” he replied, a sick smile on his face and Harry knew exactly what he meant. It hadn’t taken a genius to figure out what he had done.

 

“You’re sick,” Harry said, his hand going to the blade he kept hidden on his waist. “You call me a beast and yet you’re the one acting like an animal.”

 

“She was the animal, the way she squirmed…” Amycus bragged, and that was all it took. Harry drew his blade and swiped at the larger man, catching his arm and drawing blood. “You little shit!” Amycus exclaimed, kicking out and knocking Harry backwards to the floor, as his hand flew to the wound on his arm.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Harry told him angrily, as he moved to get back up. “No one touches my pack!” He was still stiff from the aconite poisoning, and his body not moving as quickly as usual, and so Amycus was able to grab him and slam him against the wall before he could attack again.

 

“You can try,” Amycus whispered in his ear, as his hand wrapped around Harry’s wrist, keeping the teen from trying to cut him again.

 

Harry cried out in fury, but before he could do anything more the door to the office swung open, and they both turned to see Alecto and Umbridge standing there, staring at the pair of them in shock.

 

“Amycus!” Alecto exclaimed. “You’re bleeding,” she said, rushing forward. Amycus turned towards her, and as he released Harry, the teenager took the chance to hide his blade.

 

“He attacked me!” Harry told Umbridge, who was still standing in the doorway looking stunned.

 

“Get out, you little bastard,” Alecto raged, her attention still on her brother, whose arm was still bleeding pretty badly.

 

Harry didn’t have to be told twice, barging past Umbridge and out of the office. He didn’t need to think, turning and running off in the direction of the forest room, just wanting to get to a safe place, to find his pack siblings, and calm his racing heart and furious temper.

 

FGHP

 

“Where are Romy and Clay?” Harry demanded the second that he entered the forest room. Seamus was the only one in the room when Harry reached it, and he felt rather surprised and a little thrown; he had assumed his best friend was going to be there.

 

“They went to dinner together, it was only about five minutes ago,” Seamus said, a little taken aback by how tense the submissive seemed.

 

Harry frowned at that, and supposed that Romy must have been whisked off by Clayton the moment he had finished his detention. Apparently Harry hadn’t realised just how late it was. It did make the Alpha’s mate a little angry that he had been forgotten so easily and no one had come looking for him. However it took him a moment to realise that he didn’t want to be protected all the time, he wasn’t weak, he could defend himself.

 

“You okay, Harry?” Seamus asked, watching his friend with concern. He hadn’t missed the way that Harry had all but stormed into the room.

 

“Yes,” Harry responded with a grunt, his pacing giving away his stressed mood. Seamus simply raised an eyebrow in question when Harry didn’t elaborate. Harry sighed. “I need a distraction, come with me to Slytherin common room?” he requested.

 

“Of course,” Seamus agreed, pushing himself to his feet. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but it was quite clear that when Harry said he needed a distraction, that was an understatement. “Want to talk about it?” he asked, as the two of them headed back out into the corridor.

 

“Nope,” Harry said emphatically, grateful when Seamus didn’t ask again, just letting the matter drop and walking next to him in silence. They passed a few other students, but other than a few curious looks, no one paid them any attention. Not until they reached the dungeons.

 

Harry let out a frustrated huff when he spotted the potions professor heading towards them. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Slughorn, but from the expression on the professor’s face told him that he wasn’t going to have much choice.

 

“Mr Prince,” Slughorn greeted enthusiastically.

 

“Evening, sir,” Harry replied. He was about to keep walking when something Clay had said came back to him. “Sir, there was something I had hoped you could help me with. I considered asking Dumbledore, but I thought it would be more your area of expertise.”

 

“Of course,” Slughorn agreed happily, falling straight for Harry’s subtle flattery. “How can I help you?”

 

“I was really hoping you might have some Veritaserum,” Harry told him. “I know it is a lot to ask, but…”

 

“I think we can work something out,” Slughorn told him with a belly laugh. Harry chuckled along, not really sure what the professor was finding funny, but just happy that Slughorn was reacting so well to the request. “Come by my classroom tomorrow,” he instructed.

 

Harry just nodded as the professor moved on past them, rather surprised that it had been so easily. He had expected to need to create excuses about research projects or something, but it seemed that Slughorn had made his own assumptions about what Harry might need it for.  

 

“Well that was a bit easy,” Seamus whispered as they headed off towards the Slytherin common room once more and Harry nodded in agreement. At least for once things had gone his way, which made a nice change.

 

Draco was sat with a few of the Slytherin girls when they reached the common room. Tracey was sat close to him, talking happily, and Pansy and Daphne were both close by, listening intently. Harry approached him, Seamus following a few paces behind, feeling a little uncomfortable being in the Slytherin space.

 

“You alright?” Draco asked as he spotted Harry. He could easily tell that something was going on with his friend but he wasn’t sure if it was something they could discuss in current company.

 

“I’m fine,” Harry told him dismissively. “Are we interrupting something here?” he asked, looking pointedly at the girls sat around Draco.

 

Draco snorted. “Only Pansy’s chance to catch up on the latest gossip.”

 

“Did you really kill that Robin girl?” Daphne asked Harry in a conspiratorial whisper, and while Pansy and Tracey both gasped at Daphne’s forward question, Draco chuckled, shaking his heads.

 

“Well, she did have it coming,” Seamus said with a laugh, causing Pansy to go wide eyed in shock.  

 

“Of course I didn’t,” Harry told her dismissively, giving Seamus a half-hearted glare. The Irishman certainly seemed to be gaining his confidence back, which Harry was glad for, but making these three girls actually believe he was a murderer would probably end badly. “I was just screwing with Cedric’s head,” he explained.

 

“Well how were we supposed to know that,” Pansy said defensively. “You look like some mad killer now you’re covered in those ugly scars.”

 

“Don’t be a bitch, Pansy,” Tracey said, glaring at the other girl. “Don’t listen to her, Harry,” she added, giving him a smile that Harry couldn’t help but return. He was sure that she was only being nice to earn points with Draco, but it was nice to have her support regardless.

 

Pansy huffed. “I should have just gone to Durmstrang with Blaise,” she said as she got to her feet, before storming off across the room.

 

Harry stared after her in shock. He was still feeling pretty shaken from the confrontation with Amycus, and certainly hadn’t been prepared to hear Blaise’s name from so out of the blue. He was also rather surprised to hear that Blaise had apparently gone to another school despite all he had done.

 

“Harry?” Seamus said, sounding worried. He hadn’t been friends with Harry when Blaise had attacked him, but word of it had spread through the school, and he remembered all too well how Ron had declared that Harry had got what he deserved. As far as Seamus was concerned, no one deserved that.

 

“I’m fine,” Harry said yet again. It seemed to be becoming something of a mantra, but he wasn’t going to let thoughts of Blaise get to him. It might have only been a few months, but Harry felt so much stronger than he had back then.

 

“Why don’t we play some pool,” Draco suggested. “Beating me at something will make you feel better.”

 

“Sure,” Harry said with a chuckle, letting himself be led over to the pool table, Seamus following them. He was definitely glad to have something to take his mind off the whole evening. “So have you heard back from your Mum yet?” he asked, when they were out of earshot of the girls.

 

Draco turned to him with a grin. “It worked, the cabinet,” he told Harry quietly. “She found my letter and sent one in return. She is still planning to stay put for now,” he added, looking less pleased by this, “but that’s just because she thinks it will put me in danger if she leaves.”

 

“But at least she can get out now,” Harry pointed out, as he handed Draco a pool cue. “That has to make you feel better.”

 

“It really does,” Draco agreed, smiling as he thought of the letter he had had from his mother, and the attached picture of his six-month-old baby brother.

 

FGHP

 

Clay had gone to a lot of trouble convincing the house elves to prepare a special dinner for two in the kitchens for himself and Romy. He was a little surprised by how nervous he was about it as he lead his mate down the marble staircase, veering her towards the picture of the fruit bowl.

 

“Where are we going?” Romy asked in confusion as they came to what appeared to be a dead end.

 

“A surprise,” Clayton said with a grin, though that was more to cover his nerves than anything else as he reached up and tickled the large green pear.

 

Romy was rather bemused when the fruit that had just been tickled, squirmed, laughed and then transformed into a green doorknob. She was even more in awe as Clayton opened the door and ushered her inside an enormous, high-ceilinged room which was as large as the Great Hall itself. There were mounds of brass pots and pans piled around the edge of the room and a large brick fireplace at the opposite end to where the two of them stood.

 

There were five tables, identical to that of the Great Hall and even in the exact same position too. On what would have been the Slytherin table, there was a small area that had a dainty white table cloth placed upon it with candles and two bottles of butterbeer.

 

“Clayton, what is this?” Romy asked, looking to her mate with bemused wonderment.

 

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” he said, going a little red in the cheeks, suddenly rather unable to look anywhere other than the floor.  

 

“Please tell me you didn’t cook,” Romy said with a playful punch to Clay’s arm, trying to bring out the confident teenager she knew and loved dearly as she wasn’t sure how to handle the shy and nervous Clay that was with her now.

 

“I didn’t want to ruin it by doing that,” Clay admitted, glad that she seemed to like it, though she hadn’t said that she did and until she vocalised her happiness he wasn’t going to be happy himself. “Is it okay, I mean, do you like it?”

 

“Honestly, you are a complete cheeseball,” Romy said with a huge smile spreading across her face, “I love it,” she added upon realising that this was what Clay needed to hear from her.

 

“I got you something too,” Clay said, the final nail in his coffin of embarrassment being nailed in as he spoke.

 

“Clay, you didn’t have to,” Romy said with a sigh as the two of them crossed the room and took a seat at the beautifully laid table just for the two of them.

 

“I wanted to,” Clay told her as be poured out her butterbeer into a glass, “you put up with so much shit from me and I wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciate you.”

 

“Still…” Romy said as Clay thrust a small, badly wrapped box at her. A little hesitantly she accepted it, most of the time she would have been worried that the contents would have exploded at her or something equally as dangerous that Clay would find hilarious, however something about his demeanour told her that this was serious.

 

“I know you’re a fan of everything practical but I wanted to give you something you wouldn’t usually have, something pretty like you,” Clay said, his heart racing faster than it ever had before.

 

“Clay,” Romy said, suddenly rather nervous herself, her mind having jumped to all sorts of conclusions. She knew that Clay was a romantic cheeseball at heart but the things she was now thinking, they just weren’t ready for yet. “I hope this isn’t an engagement ring, I know you like to skip a few steps when you do things sometimes but I don’t want that with us, I want to experience everything, when it’s time.”

 

“It isn’t an engagement ring, though one day I will give you one of those, whether you like it or not, even if I have to superglue it to your finger. This gift, it’s something to remind you of how I feel about you, even when we argue, but I’m giving it to you freely, not expecting anything in return.”

 

With her hands trembling, Romy opened the present she had been given, the badly put together wrapping practically falling apart in her hands as she opened the box within, to reveal a dainty, gold heart shaped locket on a thin, identically gold chain.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Romy said in admiration, her fingertips ghosting over the metal. So entranced in the beauty of the gift she had been given, she hadn’t noticed Clay move around the table so that he was stood behind her.

 

“May I put it on you?” he asked, startling her a little, however she nodded and allowed for Clay to remove the necklace from its casing and fastening it around her neck.

 

FGHP

 

Two hours into his shift and Micha found that he was having a brilliant time; he had thought that it was going to be tiring and that the novelty of earning his own money might wear off after a while, however he was still enjoying the buzz of it. Normally that had a lot to do with Damon working away in his office upstairs, however, tonight Damon had had to go and deal with a slight emergency at one of his hotels. So he had left Micha working alongside the manager, Jenna, and Stacey, the another bar member, who had been brought in not long before Micha.  

 

“You’re working it tonight,” Stacey said with a grin as she sorted some cash into the register, “I’ve never seen the tip jar look so full,” she added.

 

“They’re not here for me,” Micha said, flushing a little. He didn’t like to think that the tips they had received were just because of him.

 

“It was never that full before you got here,” Stacey joked as she moved on to the next customer to ask what they wanted. Micha shook his head at her silliness before he looked up to see a young man stood on the opposite side of the bar, staring at him.

 

“Good evening,” Micha said politely, “what can I get for you?”

 

“I’ll take your number,” the gentleman replied, causing Micha’s cheeks to go bright scarlet at the request. Before he had started working here Micha had had no idea what that meant but he had learnt pretty quickly that it was a chat up line.

 

“Unfortunately that isn’t something that’s on our bar menu,” Micha said with a smile, it was something that he had had to say a couple of times before. It was a line that all bartenders were trained to use when they were asked for their numbers by drunk customers.

 

“Shame that,” the man said, “I’ll take a double whiskey, straight,” he added, giving Micha a wink and a smile. The submissive nodded his head and turned to fetch the order. He could feel the man’s eyes on him as he moved and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

 

“That’ll be three, ten,” Micha said as he placed the ordered drink on the bar, giving the gentleman his most convincing smile. The way the young man was staring at him was a little unnerving, though he had experienced a few people like this, both men and women, who were a little over confident about chatting him up.

 

“This is for the drink,” the man said, putting some coins into Micha’s hand, the touch lingering a little too long as he did so, “and this is just for you,” he added, putting a roll of notes into the breast pocket of Micha’s shirt.  

 

Micha stared at him in confusion as the man picked up the drink, raising it in a silent toast to something, and gave him another wink before walking away. It made him very uncomfortable the man having touched him so, particularly given Damon’s absence, and even if it was just putting money into his pocket.

 

“Was he getting handsy?” Jenna asked as she started pouring a drink just behind him. Damon had asked her to keep an eye on Damon before he left, a job that she was taking very seriously. Plus, she liked Micha and knew that he was a little too naive to be working at a bar and she wanted to protect that innocence as much as possible.

 

Micha turned to smile at her, feeling better knowing that she had been keeping an eye on what was going on; it always made him happy to know that Jenna had his back. “Not really,” Micha admitted, “just a bit overly… interested.”

 

Jenna eyed him skeptically for a few moments before nodding and going back to mixing the drink she was making. Micha turned to the next customer, just hoping that it was the last he saw of that particular customer, and thinking that he might just spend the money on something nice for Damon.

 

FGHP

 

It wasn’t until the very end of the shift, when everything had been cleaned down and Micha was sat chatting with Jenna and Stacey, waiting for Damon to come and pick him up, that he remembered the roll of notes that been tucked into his pocket. Reaching inside he brought it out and immediately both Jenna and Stacy gasped as they saw the reddish pink notes.

 

“Jesus, Micha, where did you get that?” Stacey asked, her eyes wide in awe at the large amount of cash.

 

“That guy, he put it in my pocket,” Micha said with confusion, “I don’t understand, is it a lot?” he asked, not fully understanding muggle money.

 

“It’s a lot,” Jenna said, from what she could see there were at least four or five notes there, if not more. In that instant, Jenna knew that they had not seen the last of that man, no one was going to part with that much cash and not come back to check on his investment.

 

“Don’t tell Damon,” Micha said at once, “I don’t want him to worry and also I think I want to buy him something with this. I’ve never really had money of my own and he gives me so much, please, Jenna.”   

 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with keeping this from him. He did ask me to keep an eye on you, after all,” Jenna said with a frown.

 

“Oh come on, Jen, the man wants to surprise his boyfriend,” Stacey said with a smile to Micha, “let him have some fun with what he earnt.”

 

“Alright, but if he asks then I’m telling him,” Jenna said, still not feeling entirely comfortable with the situation. She wouldn’t tell Damon about the money, but she would be keeping an eye out for the guy who had given it to Micha; anyone crazy enough to hand over that kind of cash to someone they don’t know, was worth a bit of caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It will NOT be this long between this and the next chapter, we promise. We hope to be posting the next chapter along with a birth announcement for StrawberryGirl's new baby. 


	95. Hokey Cokey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Romy face consequences from their date in Hogsmeade; Harry and Clay test the limits of Dumbledore’s patience; and Rosie is finding old habits hard to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back, and actually have been writing too. Sorry again for the delay, life has been busy and full of distractions. Bickymonster is officially engaged now, and currently working on planning a wedding for the beginning of next year. And StrawberryGirl is happy to announce the birth of her son, Henry, who was born a little over a month ago now.  
> But things are settling a little now, so while we can’t promise frequent updates, it should be more often than it has been in the last year.

Fragmented Soul

Chapter 95 – Hokey Cokey

 

“Wow,” Seamus said as Clay and Romy sat down at the Slytherin table on Saturday morning for breakfast. “That’s a stunning necklace,” he said, smiling at Romy. He knew how much of a big deal it had probably been for Clay to buy her something like that and he didn’t want to let it go by unnoticed.

 

“You shouldn’t be looking at her there,” Clayton growled back before Romy could thank him for the compliment. Instead she looked at her mate with something akin to despair. She really loved him but sometimes he was impossible.

 

To Clayton, Seamus was a threat to his newly formed mateship. Harry was happily mated and very, very gay; Seamus, however, was almost a fully-fledged dominant with no mate and therefore could easily woo Romy away from him.

 

“Down boy,” Harry teased, not wanting to deal with a fight this morning. He was still a little tetchy from the night before and his encounter with Amycus Carrow, something he hadn’t discussed with any of his pack members.  

 

“I really was just looking at the necklace,” Seamus assured them, blushing slightly at the idea that he might have been looking at anything more. He had never even thought of Romy that way, she was already far more like a younger sibling than anything else.

 

“He knows that,” Romy said with a roll of her eyes. Something deep down inside of her kind of liked the way he was acting but she would never say it of course.

 

“So what are we doing today?” Harry asked, keen to change the subject, because Clay still seemed a little on edge.

 

“Romy and I have plans,” Clay told him, suddenly looking rather smug and Romy turned to look at him in surprise. “You’ll see,” he said secretively, his lips quirking into a smile.

 

“Well seeing as these two lovebirds are busy, guess we will have to amuse ourselves, Seamus,” Harry said, giving Romy a teasing grin. She rolled her eyes at him, and Harry turned to Seamus. “Any ideas?”

 

“How about we wait and see how badly our dear Headmaster is going to ruin our day first,” Seamus said, nodding his head towards the teachers’ table. The other three turned to look where he had gestured, and sure enough, Dumbledore was heading down the aisle between tables, directly towards them.

 

Harry groaned quietly, but as the Headmaster reached them, he turned and forced a smile to the man. “Dumbledore, to what do we owe this pleasure?” After Amycus, Dumbledore was the last person that he wanted to deal with. It was very clear to Harry that the headmaster, despite what the old man believed, was losing control of his school.

 

The headmaster’s brow furrowed, but the man managed to otherwise restrain other signs of his annoyance. “There is a matter that I need to discuss with both you and Mr Danes,” he stated bluntly, casting a glance towards Clayton, who had gone wide-eyed in his surprise.

 

“We have plans and a good deal of homework to get done today,” Harry said with an exaggeratedly put-upon sigh. “I suppose we might be able to make some time for you this evening, after dinner maybe.” Harry was pretty sure he could see a twitch in Dumbledore’s jaw, as though the man was fighting the urge to hex him; it certainly made him feel a little better, to know he got under the man’s skin.

 

“That would be acceptable,” the Headmaster agreed irritably, before stalking off without another word.

 

“Well that will be something to look forward to,” Clay said dryly. With all the plans he had made, he had been hoping it was going to be a good day, but now he knew that that evening’s meeting would be hanging over him all day. He had no idea what the headmaster wanted to talk to him about, but he couldn’t imagine that it would be anything good.

 

“Just don’t let it spoil whatever you have planned,” Harry told him with a knowing looking. “You two have fun and try not to get into too much trouble,” he added with a grin.

 

The four of them finished breakfast together, but Clay was giving no clue as to what he had planned for the day, even as Romy tried to get some kind of hint. None of them were any the wiser when they left the Great Hall a short while later, and Clay and Romy said goodbye to Harry and Seamus.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you?” Seamus asked as they watched Romy and Clay disappear off together, “or are you going to make me guess why you’ve been in a foul mood?”

 

Harry sighed. He really hadn’t wanted to talk about what had happened with Amycus the evening before, it was something he wanted to forget but he kept playing over it in his mind and he knew that he was going to have to say something to someone. He spotted Ron and Dean making their way out of the Great Hall, and so he put his hand on Seamus’ arm, and the two of them moved out of the way, before the two Gryffindors had a chance to start something.

 

“My detention with Umbridge,” Harry said with a sigh, once he was sure that they were out of the hearing range of any other students, “it wasn’t exactly run of the mill.”

 

“What happened?” Seamus asked, suddenly concerned. He had seen just how foul a mood Harry had been in when he had returned the evening before and now the Irishman was feeling a rather strong urge to punch Umbridge in the face. He was convinced that it had everything to do with the protectiveness he felt over Harry now that he was a werewolf but that didn’t make the instinct go away.

 

“It wasn’t Umbridge, it was Amycus Carrow,” Harry said with a snarl.

 

“You’re going to have to spill now because I swear if he did anything to you,” Seamus threatened and it actually made Harry laugh a little.

 

“It isn’t what he did to me, it’s what he did to Robin,” Harry said with a sigh. “From what he said, I think he raped her.”

 

Seamus didn’t say anything for a moment, too stunned to really know what to say. He was trying to think if he had noticed anything that might indicate this to be the truth and the morning that she had rejected McLaggen and then raped him in return sprang quickly to his mind. He was still lost in his thoughts as they reached the courtyard, the pair of them taking a seat on a bench.

 

“Have you told Fenrir?” Seamus asked, thinking that this should be vitally important because if it was the truth and Robin had been raped by Amycus then she would need to be checked over and given some form of help to recover from what she had been through.   

 

“I know I need to but it’s tricky with that toad and her pet deatheaters watching me all the time. He needs to know, not that I think it’ll matter to Fen, though he might be a little more understanding. He isn’t exactly known for his patience whatever the circumstances.”

 

“She might be a horrible person but it might help her if she’s able to talk to someone about what happened, anyone,” Seamus pointed out and Harry hummed as he nodded his agreement.

 

“That’s if she’ll talk,” Harry added, knowing that it would never be as simple as finding someone for Robin to talk to. “I think she’s a little resentful,” he explained.

 

“Of what?” Seamus asked curiously. He had to admit that he didn’t really know much about Robin, other than the persona she displayed to the world, and how much she annoyed the pack.

 

“Life,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Seamus frowned at him in confusion, not quite sure what Harry meant by that. It didn’t really leave him any wiser when it came to Robin. “How did she come to be a werewolf?” he asked.

 

“Fenrir told me that her parents asked him to bite her,” Harry told him and Seamus looked genuinely horrified. He was coming to terms with what had happened to him, but he couldn’t imagine what kind of parent would do that to their child. “She would have died otherwise,” Harry went on, “some rare form of cancer. In return she was to come to the pack when she turned sixteen. I think they over compensated a little after almost losing her.”

 

“I’ll say!” Seamus said with a wry laugh. “They must have spoiled her rotten to turn her into such a monster,” he said emphatically, and Harry chuckled in agreement.

 

“Hopefully she will adjust to pack life in time,” Harry said earnestly, knowing that things couldn’t go on this way indefinitely; however, he also knew that they couldn’t actually expect to break more than a decade of her being overly pampered, in just a month.

 

“I hope so,” Seamus agreed, though he wondered if Robin had it in her to accept change, accept her place in the pack, or if they were being overly optimistic.

 

FGHP

 

Ron glanced up and down the corridor, making sure he was alone, before lifting his hand to hammer on the door in front of him. He couldn’t keep the evil smirk from his lips, when Madam Umbridge open the door and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Mr Weasley,” she said curtly, waiting impatiently for him to explain his presence outside her office.

 

“I have some information I think you would be interested in,” Ron told her, looking decidedly pleased with himself. “Information about Danes and Howard.” This at least caught her interest. He had been suspicious when he had seen the two of them sneaking around, and certainly wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to get them into trouble.

 

“I suppose you better come in,” Umbridge said, her voice becoming far more simpering.

 

FGHP

 

Romy had been so confused when Clay had brought them to a stop in front of a statue of a witch, and even more so when he spoke to it and opened a passageway behind it. She had to admit that it had been kind of fun sneaking out of the castle, and out into Hogsmeade, via the Honeydukes’ cellar, which had been a little tricky to sneak out of.

 

They had spent quite a while just taking their time to wander around the little village, hand-in-hand as they browsed the shops. It was quite warm for the end of March and the sky was bright and clear, so they had even wandered up to the Shrieking Shack. Of course the place had more significance to them than most, as they knew that both Remus and Seamus had spent full moons locked in the place.

 

“I can’t imagine spending a full moon alone,” Romy said as they made their way back towards the town, “let alone in a place like that.”

 

“Me neither,” Clay agreed, “makes me glad for our pack and territory. Though better the shrieking shack than that cage that Harry used to use,” he added as he all but vaulted over a stile and held his hand out to help Romy over.

 

Huffing quietly under her breath, Romy gave Clay a bit of a glare, but reached out anyway and accepted the help as she climbed up onto the little step and scaled the rickety stile. Clay flashed her a grin and Romy all but bit her tongue to keep from reminding him of how perfectly capable she was.

 

“I was thinking that we could go to the Three Broomsticks,” Clay suggested happily. “Maybe cuddle close and warm each other up,” he added, as he threw and arm over her shoulder, looking very pleased with himself.

 

“Sure,” Romy agreed, chuckling softly at his silliness. She was honestly enjoying getting to be close to him once more; it just felt so wrong to her to be arguing with him when she loved him so dearly. “Maybe we could get some lunch while we’re there.”

 

“Excellent. My treat,” Clay said jovially, more than happy to spend the money that his Dad had sent him. Damon had been rather amused but very supportive when Clay had written and asked for help funding a few dates with Romy.

 

“Of course it is,” Romy said, rolling her eyes. She understood Clay’s desire to take care of and provide for her, but it was starting to wear a little thin; she wondered if Harry’s stubborn independence might have rubbed off on her a little too much.

 

Romy wasn’t surprised when they reached the pub and Clay held the door open for her, but again she found herself holding her tongue, resisting the urge to snap at him. Part of her thought that she should be enjoying the care with which Clay was treating her, knowing that he was just trying to be romantic, but it felt so patronising.

 

“Clayton…” Romy sighed wearily when he pulled out a chair at a free table, waiting for her to take a seat. She was seriously tempted to just take the other seat and leave the one he had pulled out for him to use himself; but when his expression started to fall as she hesitated, she sighed again, moving around the table and allowing him to help her sit. “This is getting a little silly, Clay.”

 

“You love it really,” Clay told her with a grin, as he rushed around and took his own seat.

 

“Hmm,” Romy hummed dubiously, not wanting to hurt Clay’s feelings but not willing to go so far as to encouraging such habits.

 

Thankfully Madam Rosmerta was already making her way over to their table to take their orders and Romy was quick to tell the barmaid what she wanted, lest Clay got any ideas about trying to order for her; with the way their date had been going she wouldn’t have put it past him. If she had foiled Clay’s intentions, then he showed no sign of it and just simply ordered his own food and drink, and turned to smile at Romy as Madam Rosmerta headed off once more.

 

The two of them chatted amicably about the pack and the upcoming full moon. Romy twisted the charm on the necklace Clay had given her, listening intently as Clay regaled her with the tale of the time that he and Harry had gone to a club for Harry’s birthday and swindled a guy out of lots of money by playing pool.

 

“You two are awful,” she told him affectionately, laughing at the ridiculousness of her pack brothers.

 

“The guy didn’t take it well, we nearly ended up having a fight with him, but the bouncer threw us out,” Clay said, clearly enjoying reminiscing. “That was actually the first night we met Remus,” he told her, realising this for himself.

 

“Really?” Romy asked, putting down her fork and staring at him. She didn’t think that either Harry or Clay had ever mentioned that they had known Remus from that far back.

 

“He and that Sirius bloke, who was Harry’s godfather or something,” Clay told her with a nod of his head. “They found us somehow, and one of them called Harry, James. Makes sense now, I guess, given that’s Harry’s bio-dad’s name,” he added with shrug.

 

“Kind of creepy that they found you though; they must have been looking for you specifically,” Romy said. Clay just nodded in agreement, the two of them falling into a pensive but companionable silence as they went back to eating.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Romy said a few minutes later, just intending to head to the bathroom, but before she could even fully get to her feet, Clay was behind her, pulling out her chair. “Merlin’s sake, Clayton,” she snapped irritably, catching the attention of a few other patrons, “I am not a child!”

 

Clay looked rather surprised, though his expression turned to annoyance as he watched her storm off, and when he snarled at those staring at him, they quickly turned away. His mood spoiled, Clay returned to his own seat and pushed away his half-eaten dinner. Leaning back, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

 

“So, you’re sulking now?” Romy asked testily, as she came back to the table a short while later, taking her seat once more and having a sip of juice.

 

“Nothing I ever do is good enough for you, is it?” Clay asked petulantly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Romy asked, unable to keep the exasperation from her voice.

 

“I have done everything for you today,” Clay told her, sounding genuinely hurt, and Romy sighed, knowing this was going to end badly, but that she had to say something.

 

“And that, Clay,” Romy said, her voice soft and calm, “is exactly the problem. I don’t need you to do everything for me. I can climb over stiles and open doors and certainly manage to sit down without you holding my hand. I might be a girl and be younger than you, but it’s not the eighteen-hundreds and hasn’t been for quite a while in case you hadn’t noticed.”

 

“What, so now I can’t even be nice to you?” Clay challenged. “I have been the perfect gentleman, and you still get pissed at me?”

 

“Of course you can be nice to me,” Romy told him firmly. “I love that you are nice to me, but that doesn’t mean doing every little thing for me. I don’t need some knight in shining armour, I need my daft, cheesy, goofball of a werewolf,” she said, smiling at him fondly, hoping to defuse the tension somewhat. Clay, however, was unimpressed.

 

“I’m just some joke to you, aren’t I?” he asked, sounding just hurt now, more than angry. “That’s all you see me as, some idiot. You are everything to me, Romy, and you can’t even take this relationship seriously.”

 

“I want to, I want this with you,” Romy told him earnestly. “But, I want a relationship with you, Clayton Eric Danes, as you truly are, not some version of you that you think I SHOULD want.”

 

“Clearly I can’t do anything right!” Clay huffed angrily.

 

“Apparently not,” Romy said, getting to her feet, pulling a few coins from her pocket, slamming them down on the table and storming from the pub before Clay had a chance to see the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Romy!”

 

She heard him calling after her, but she didn’t slow her pace at all. She couldn’t face him right now, knowing that they would both just end up saying things that they would regret and as hurt as she was right now she still loved him.

 

“Romy, would you just stop already!” Clay demanded and Romy lengthened her strides, as she headed back towards Hogwarts. “Fine! Whatever! We’re so done!” he bellowed.

 

“Fine,” Romy shouted back over her shoulder before taking off at a full run. She really needed Harry right then, because she felt like her whole world was crumbling around her and taking her heart with it.

 

FGHP

 

“You are certain you saw them near here?” Umbridge asked Ron impatiently, the two of them having searched the area to try and find whatever Clayton and Romy were up to.

 

“They were right here, I’m certain,” Ron insisted, feeling frustrated with the idea that the werewolves might once again get away with whatever they were up to. “They came down this corridor and then rounded that corner,” he said, gesturing back the way they had just walked, “and then disappeared.”

 

“This will simply not do, Mr Weasley,” Umbridge said, clicking her tongue, “I cannot tolerate such tales about other students, not matter how troublesome those in question are.”

 

“I’m not telling tales!” Ron exclaimed in outrage, following the High Inquisitor as she started to walk away from him. “They were up to something, I know it.”

 

“Not another word, Mr Weasley, or I will have no choice but to give you detention,” she told him primly, but then a grinding sound caught both of their attention.

 

FGHP

 

“Leave me alone, Clayton,” Romy snapped as she clambered out of the statue of the humped-back witch.

 

“No,” Clayton said stubbornly, as he climbed out after her. Romy, however, was already off down the corridor. “You might not be my girlfriend right now but you’re still pack and I have to protect you,” he called after her.

 

“Don’t do me any favours,” Romy snarled, as she turned back to glare at him for a few seconds before heading off once more, trying her best to put some space between them. She wanted to cry right now, but she wasn’t about to do so in front of Clayton.

 

“Just slow the fuck down will you,” Clay huffed irritably. “I’m not leaving you unprotected.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Clayton! I don’t want anything to fucking do with you,” Romy said in a rage. She was so angry at him, she wasn’t one to swear but Clayton brought it out of her.

 

“Language,” came a sickly-sweet voice just behind them.  

 

Romy turned and saw Umbridge standing in the corridor behind Clay looking rather pleased with herself. Ron stood beside her, an infuriatingly smug expression on his face. “You two can go fuck yourselves too,” Romy declared emphatically.

 

“Detention, Miss Howard, Mr Danes,” Umbridge snapped, clearly horrified by the attitude of the teenager girl.

 

“No you fucking won’t,” Clay roared, knowing what a detention with Umbridge entailed, “I don’t care what the fuck you do to me but you’re not making her use that barbaric quill.”

 

“Big word for you, Clayton, do you even know what barbaric means?” Romy said, being deliberately hurtfully.

 

“Fine, you want to let this toad mutilate you then keep talking,” Clay told her, sounding beyond exasperated. He didn’t understand why Romy had to fight him on every little thing. Life felt like a constant battle at the moment and he was growing tired of it.

 

“I can handle myself,” Romy insisted, glaring at him.

 

“Clearly not,” Clay said with a vindictive laugh. “You’re a submissive, no submissive can handle themselves. You need me,” he told her, unable to keep the smug tone to his voice as he said this.

 

“Like fuck do I need you, I killed a man remember. You believe Harry and Micha when they tell you that they can taking care of themselves, and they’re submissives. Just because I am a girl...”

 

“It has nothing to do with you being a girl and you know it,” Clay told her dismissively. “Besides, they’ve both been raped, or almost have, and so have you! Tell me again how you are ‘perfectly capable of handling yourself’,” he taunted.

 

“Fuck you, Clayton!” Romy roared, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. She couldn’t believe he would throw that in her face like that. “Because you know what, those bastards who raped me, they’re still miles better than you,” she ploughed on, “they only broke my body, you broke my bloody heart. What they did, didn’t hurt me half as much as what you have.”

 

“I think I’ve heard quiet enough from both of you,” Umbridge all but screeched, still looking a little confused and somewhat horrified by what she had heard.

 

Clay was looking at Romy in shock; he had broken his promise to Jenson and he hadn’t even realised it. He had hurt his mate and it seemed that it was beyond repair, if she thought him worse than the werewolves that had gang raped her.

 

“Merlin, Clay, I didn’t mean that!” Romy exclaimed, realising what she had said. The expression on his face was breaking her heart all over again and she wished that she could take her words back.

 

“You said it for a reason,” Clay said coldly, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Yes, because I was… am… furious with you,” Romy insisted, taking a few steps towards him, but stopping when he stepped back. “I love you though, and never meant to compare you to… them. What those men did…”

 

“Enough!” Umbridge exclaimed angrily, clearly tired of being ignored by the two werewolves.

 

“Butt out, toad face,” Clayton huffed. This odorous woman was the last thing that he and Romy needed when their entire relationship seemed to be disintegrating in front of his very eyes.

 

“Well, when I decided to come looking for you I didn’t think you’d be having this much fun without me,” Harry said, looking between Umbridge, Ron, Romy and Clay with confusion and worry. Seamus was looking a little concerned too, especially when he had heard the argument between Clay and Romy.

 

“I suggest you leave before I issue you with a detention as well, Mr Prince,” Umbridge snapped, glaring at Harry rather hatefully.

 

“Jenson is going to hit the roof if he finds out you got detention for having a spat with your boyfriend after sneaking out of the castle,” Harry said, trying to withhold laughter. He didn’t like that his friends were fighting but he had a plan on how to get them out of the situation quickly and effectively with no one getting detention.

 

“HARRY!” Clayton exclaimed in frustration.

 

“What?” Harry asked, an innocent smile twitching on his lips.

 

“She didn’t know where we had been!” Romy said with an exasperated huff, knowing that Harry had just dropped them all in even worse trouble.

 

“Well I do now,” Umbridge said smugly. “Thank you for the information, Mr Prince,” she simpered.

 

“Oh hush you,” Harry said to Umbridge, with a dismissive wave of his hand, “I’ll get to you in a minute.”

 

“Harry!” Seamus exclaimed, half laughing, half looking horrified at the fact that his friend seemed to be deliberately provoking an already angry member of the faculty. “What are you doing?” he asked under his breath. Harry just turned and gave him a smile, before turning back to Romy and Clay, who were now glaring daggers at each other.

 

“I can understand you two are not exactly happy with each other right now but, on my signal, run,” Harry told them sternly, though he flashed Clay a wink when his best friend looked confused.  

 

“You won’t be going anywhere,” Umbridge said, going for her wand. However, Harry was faster, having already known what he was going to do.

 

Before a spell could pass from Umbridge’s lips, Harry had raised his own wand and shouted “obliviate,” at her. The spell hit the toad like woman square in the chest, sending her flying down the corridor. He then turned his attention to Ron.

 

“You’re bat shit crazy,” Ron said, going for his wand. But, with a laugh, Harry fired a second memory charm, this one at the red head, with not an ounce of sympathy.

 

“I thought I said to run on my signal,” Harry exclaimed as he turned around to realise that all three of his pack siblings were staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.

 

“We didn’t know what your signal was,” Clay pointed out with an exasperated huff, throwing his arms in the air.

 

“Me obliviating a teacher didn’t give you a clue?” Harry asked incredulously, gesturing over to where both Umbridge and Ron were now lying unconscious, though the High Inquisitor was showing signs of coming around.

 

“Oh for goodness sake, let’s just get out of here,” Romy said urgently, grabbing Harry by the hand as she took off down the corridor.

 

“Next time be clearer on what your signal is,” Clay instructed firmly, as he and Seamus chased after the other two, not wanting to be left behind with a likely confused and irate Umbridge.

 

“How is me assaulting a member of staff not a big enough hint?” Harry asked, throwing a look over his shoulder at his best friend as they rounded a corner and took the flight of stairs two steps at a time.

 

“Harry, you’re meant to be a mother,” Romy chastised, leading them behind a tapestry, and coming to a stop, so that they could catch their breath. “This is not what responsible parents are meant to do.”

 

“If Niko doesn’t do this, or worse then I’ll abstain from sex,” Harry pointed out with a grin, knowing that his troublesome son would likely get up to all sorts of mischief once he was at Hogwarts. Truthfully, Harry kind of hoped that the two of them could get into a little trouble together… it would be such a good bonding experience after all.

 

“Like the Alpha would let you,” Clay snorted. He didn’t like to think about what Harry and Fenrir got up to when alone, but he was pretty certain that abstinence was out of the question for either of them.

 

“What the hell were you two arguing about anyway?” Seamus said, looking between Romy and Clay. The last he had known, they were heading off for a romantic day together, but apparently that had exacerbated their problems rather than fix anything.

 

“Clayton was being an arse,” Romy said bluntly.

 

“Yeah, well, Romy was being a bitch,” Clay countered.

 

“Stop it, both of you,” Harry said irritably. “I have the answer to all your problems,” he added, bringing out a small bottle of truth serum from his inside robe pocket and waving it for them all to see. “But not now,” he added, putting the phial away. “We need privacy and time for it to wear off, so until then, you two are to stay away from one another. You’ve done quite enough damage to each other.”

 

“Why can’t we do it now?” Romy asked impatiently, wanting to do something to fix the mess between her and her mate.

 

“Because Clay and I have a meeting with Dumbledore,” Harry explained. “Seamus, are you okay to stay with Romy? Maybe the two of you could go to our forest room and we can meet you there later?”

 

“Sure,” Seamus said, sharing a look with Romy, who just shrugged her shoulders. “Just you two be careful,” he added when he turned back to Harry and Clay.

 

“We’ll be careful,” Harry agreed, grinning. ”But can’t promise no trouble.”

 

FGHP

 

Clay felt very awkward sitting in a chair, in front of Dumbledore’s desk, across from the Headmaster himself. Harry was in an identical chair next to him, and the three of them had been sat in an awkward silence ever since they had arrived.

 

He glanced sideways at his pack brother but Harry was smiling blandly at Dumbledore. Clay really wasn’t sure what was going on, but the two of them seemed to be engaged in some unintelligible battle of wills; he only knew that he wasn’t going to get involved or be the one to break the silence.

 

It felt like an age later when Harry politely cleared his throat and got to his feet. Clay was so surprised, that he nearly fell over himself in his haste to get up as well. He REALLY didn’t understand what was going on.

 

“We are not done here,” Dumbledore stated firmly, rising to his feet behind his desk and glaring daggers at Harry.

 

“Apparently we are given that we have been here for ten whole minutes and you have yet to say anything of note,” Harry pointed out imperiously. “We’re leaving, Clay.”

 

“Okie doke,” Clay said joyfully, completely baffled by this game that Harry and Dumbledore were playing.

 

“Sit down,” Dumbledore said harshly. “Both of you.”

 

Clay glanced at Harry, who nodded. “Okie doke,” Clay said again, taking his seat once more.

 

“I suggest you get to the point. Quickly,” Harry told him the Headmaster impatiently, as he returned to his own seat.

 

“You are not in charge here,” Dumbledore snapped irritably, tired of the teenager’s attitude already.

 

“Then we are leaving,” Harry said, getting up once more.

 

Clay sighed and pushed himself back to his feet. “Oooh, the hokey cokey…” he sung under his breath. “Knees bent, arms stretched,” he went on, doing the motions at the same time.

 

“Ra, ra, ra,” Harry and Clay finished in sync, both doing a little dance, before bursting into giggles.

 

“Stop this nonsense,” Dumbledore snapped angrily, staring at the two laughing boys with an expression akin to horror. He honestly never knew what to expect when he met with Harry.

 

“Awww, but the next bit is all about in and out, and shaking it all about,” Clay said with an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Oh and I do love a good bit of in and out,” Harry said with a devious grin. Clay snorted in amusement. “Though given Fenrir isn’t here, and how jealous he gets…”

 

“This is precisely the immature and disrespectful behaviour I wish to discuss with you both,” Dumbledore said, slamming his hand down on his desk, and grabbing the attention of the two boys.

 

“Immature?” Harry asked with a laugh. “You do know that we are kids right? That we are in a school, full of other children. What do you really expect? For us all to behave like we have one foot in the grave like you?”

 

“You have to admit, Harry makes a good point,” Clay said with a shrug of his shoulders. “We are only fifteen.”

 

“Regardless, these pranks HAVE to stop,” Dumbledore said emphatically, barely holding on to the last shreds of his temper.

 

“If you’re talking about that thing with the toilets,” Harry said, dropping back into his chair and looking smug, “I am totally innocent. Just ask Slughorn; I was helping him with his third year class at the time.”

 

“And that is exactly why Mr Danes has been asked to join us,” Dumbledore told them.

 

“I meant to behave,” Clay said with an overly-dramatic sigh, “but there were just too many other options.”

 

“But I must remind you that this is a school,” Dumbledore said, in annoyance, “and such behaviour will not be tolerated.”

 

“You can’t prove a thing,” Clay said with certainty. He was sure he would already have been given numerous detentions otherwise. The majority of the staff seemed to be on a constant look out to find any reason to punish him, innocent or not.

 

“Hmm,” the headmaster hummed disapprovingly before turning back to Harry. “I must insist, however, that you and your… pack… cease this behaviour. You are so adamant that you are their Alpha, then I suggest you act like it.”

 

“I’m their Alpha’s mate, but they are their own people,” Harry pointed out, glaring angrily at Dumbledore. “They can do whatever they want unless told otherwise by me, and surprisingly I don’t actually have any objection to them infuriating you and making your job more difficult.”

 

“I must insist…” Dumbledore started to say, but Harry was done discussing this.

 

“Surely this is not the only reason you want me here,” he interrupted.

 

“Dumbledore wants you too? How many men do you have after you?” Clay asked his best friend, grinning impishly.

 

“Seriously, Clayton? Ew!” Harry exclaimed. “I really could have gone a lifetime without those mental images. Too old, even by my standards.”

 

“Well that’s really saying something,” Clay retorted, cheekily. “How old is Fenrir? Fifty? sixty?”

 

“He is thirty-seven,” Harry said dryly, glaring lightly at his chuckling friend.

 

“Mr Danes, you may leave, I do not think your presence is required any further,” Dumbledore said with a frustrated sigh. Clay, however, simply looked over to Harry with a question in his eyes.

 

“Nah, stay,” Harry answered, simply wanting to make a point to the headmaster about who was really in charge here. “Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Clay,” he told Dumbledore.

 

The headmaster looked very unsure about this but was resigned to the fact that Clayton was not leaving. He knew that Harry would probably discuss this with the other pack members later anyway, so it really didn’t make any difference in the long run. Feeling like everything was rapidly slipping out of his control, Dumbledore sat back down in his chair behind his desk, and steepled his fingers as he watched the two werewolves across from him.

 

“Get to the point, old man,” Harry told him dismissively.

 

“I have been able to track down Hufflepuff’s cup, which I believe is the cup from your dreams,” the headmaster told him. “Its owner was killed some years ago, but I believe it is now in the hands of one of Tom’s followers, likely either Lucius or Bellatrix.”

 

“Great,” Harry said dryly. “And what exactly do you want me to do about that?” he asked, waiting expectantly.

 

“I am not sure what can be done at this time, but perhaps you can speak with your friend, the young Mr Malfoy,” Dumbledore suggested.

 

“I doubt Draco knows anything about it, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to ask,” Harry agreed with a shrug. “Is there anything else?” Harry asked.

 

“No, I simply wished to inform you of my progress,” Dumbledore told him.

 

“Good for you,” Harry said sarcastically. “Now I am done patting you on the back, are we done?” Harry waited a few seconds, but the headmaster said nothing, simply continuing to glare at him irritably, and so Harry got to his feet. “Yeah, we’re done. Come on, Clay.”

 

“Okie dokie, hokey cokey,” Clay said cheekily, grinning when Harry let out a surprised laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “Let’s not do this again soon,” he added in Dumbledore’s direction before following Harry from the room.

 

“You’re such an idiot,” Harry said fondly, as the two of them descended the stairs, back into the rest of the school. “I was glad to have you here this time though, much more fun than usual.”

 

“Everything's better with a little more me,” Clay told him, throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Maybe you could come with me to see my dad then?” Harry asked hopefully. He loved getting to see his father, but it always ended up breaking his heart, seeing the man as a shadow of his former self, which was why he didn’t make a fuss about visiting more often.

 

“Really?” Clay asked, surprised at the suggestion. He knew that Severus was in a secure room in the castle, and that Harry had been to see him, but Harry had never wanted to share those precious moments with anyone before. Clay had suspected Harry simply wanting to keep Severus to himself.

 

“Please,” Harry requested, leaning against Clay a little. He always had to keep himself so strong when dealing with Dumbledore, and so it was nice to let his best friend support him for the moment, as he guided them both in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

 

“Mr Prince, Mr Danes,” Madam Pomfrey said as she noticed them coming through the doors to the ward. She did not look remotely pleased to see them.

 

“Don’t fret, we’re just here to see my dad,” Harry told her with a dismissive wave of his arm, leading Clay towards Severus’ private room. Madam Pomfrey scowled, but nodded her understanding, going back to the report she was writing.

 

Walking through the door and seeing Severus lying pale and emotionless on the bed had Clay stalling, not sure how to react. It wasn’t often that he was lost for words but seeing a man that he had known almost his whole life, a man whom he had looked up to and genuinely cared about, reduced to such a state made him want to hurt the person responsible.

 

“Merlin,” Clay said with a low intake of breath, struggling to fully understand what had happened to the man and being a little too tactful to ask Harry a million and one questions. Looking to his best friend, Clayton could see that Harry was not in a good place. Despite their laughing and joking moments before, stepping into this room had sucked all the fun and joy from the day.

 

“I know, it’s bad,” Harry said, approaching the bed and perching himself on it, looking to Severus with tears in his eyes. Knowing that his dad was in the hospital wing was a comfort but he couldn’t come here more than the arranged twice a month. It was too difficult to see the strong man reduced to nothing.

 

“When you said… I never realised,” Clayton said, trying his hardest to express sympathy and support for Harry but knowing that he was failing miserably.

 

“It’s okay,” Harry said, taking hold of his Dad’s hand and stroking it gently. “I wanted you to see him because I need you to know why I keep going to see Dumbledore, why I stay at the school instead of going home and why I made the vow.”

 

“I was so angry when you made that vow,” Clay said with a sigh, “but I get it now, I still don’t agree but I understand why you did it.”

 

“I only wish that I could show this to Fenrir,” Harry said with a sigh. “It’s easier now that he knows but I don’t think he really understands.”

 

“Harry…” Clay said, thinking that perhaps Harry hadn’t considered what might happen if everything went the way he wanted it to. “What do you think is going to happen if you manage to save your dad? It’s not like he would be able to live with the pack. I’m pretty sure that if your dad survives this then he’s going to make an attempt on Fenrir’s life; I highly doubt he’d approve of his fifteen-year-old son doing the rumpy-pumpy with a fifty-year-old.”

 

“Thirty-seven; but I see your point,” Harry said with a sigh. “Honestly, if my Dad manages to survive then I’ll figure things out then. But, between you and me, I don’t think he will.”

 

“Then why make the vow?” Clay asked with confusion.

 

“Because if Dad dies then Dumbledore will as well,” Harry pointed out. “I might lose the most important man in my life, aside from Fen, but Dumbledore won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore; he already can’t hurt us because of the vow. As much as I want my dad to make it, I’ve come to realise that he might not; he’s too frail now, he’s being kept alive by magic only.”

 

“So you made the vow to kill Dumbledore?” Clay asked, thinking that it was something that he would never had thought of or been able to do. He admired Harry in so many ways but knowing that his best friend had been conniving enough to plan so far ahead scared him a little. “I really hope I’m never on your bad side.”

 

Harry sighed. “It’s war,” he said with a shrug, “there’s Dumbledore’s side, Voldemort’s side and then there’s us and we have to make sure that we come out on top.”

 

“I think this is where I’d make an inappropriate comment,” Clay said trying to lighten the mood a little, “but I think you’ve had enough of my particular brand of humour today and I think Sev has had enough to last a lifetime.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, glad that Clayton knew when to draw the line with the comments that he made. It was painful enough being here with his Dad, he didn’t want to deal with crude and unnecessary remarks from his best friend.

 

“Do you want me to leave the two of you alone for a while?” Clay suggested, thinking that it might be a good idea for Harry to have some alone time with his father. He knew how close the two of them had been before Dumbledore had come into their lives.

 

“No,” Harry said with a sigh. He would normally have stayed for an hour, two at most, just sitting or cuddling with his Dad but it was becoming increasingly more painful to see him like this and today he wasn’t going to be able to remain here for any amount of time. “I only wanted to show you, we can go now.”

 

“Harry, I don’t mind,” Clay said softly. He knew that Harry wouldn’t be in any danger sitting here and he had no issue leaving his best friend in this room. However, Harry just shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay.

 

“No, it’s fine, we should go,” he said, leaning forward and placing a kiss to his Dad’s forehead, lingering there for a moment. “I love you,” Harry whispered quietly, though he knew that Clay would be able to hear him.

 

FGHP

 

Sleep deprived and feeling miserable, Robin had spent the entire day as far away from the pack as she could. It was now widely known what she had done and no one was willing to talk to her, not even to hear her side of the story. The only person she cared about was Rosie and only because the girl had promised her something.

 

Robin knew she was going to need alcohol. She had reluctantly spoken to the new girl, but Rosie was apparently getting her hands on something for them both to drink. Robin was sure it was the only way she was ever going to sleep again. Every time she closed her eyes all she could think of was what Amycus had done to her. She just wanted to forget.

 

She could never remember feeling as utterly hopeless and full of despair as she did right now. She didn’t think that anyone would believe what had happened to her, even if she did tell them. Fenrir wouldn’t even look at her anymore and the others were glaring at her as if she were the scum of the earth.

 

As dusk settled throughout the clearing, those who had been at work, returned. Robin watched as they were greeted by their mates and the rest of the pack, while she sat ignored and forgotten. It wasn’t until dinner was ready that anyone bothered with her; Micha came over to where she sat with a bowl of stew in his hand.

 

“I didn’t want to bring this to you,” he said, glaring down at her, speaking in just a whisper so that no one else would be able to hear him. “I don't’ think you deserve kindness from anyone after what you did.”

 

Robin remained silent, glaring up at Micha. She held her tongue, knowing that she was in enough trouble within the pack without lashing out at one of the other submissives. Micha, however, wasn’t done with her yet.

 

“You see, I was raped by another werewolf. He made me believe that I wanted it, that I loved him,” Micha continued, picking up the spoon and stirring the stew in the bowl thoughtfully. “He made me think that it was normal even,” he added as he flicked some of the meat out of the bowl and onto the floor in front of Robin.

 

“Just fuck off already,” Robin said. She was already close to tears and she didn’t want to hear what Micha was saying. She didn’t care what he had gone through, she didn’t want to hear sob stories, she just wanted to deal with her own pain.

 

“No,” Micha said adamantly, tipping a little more of the meat and vegetable meal on to the floor at Robin’s feet. “You need to know that you’re disgusting. And because of what you did, you will not find any friends here.”  With those final words, Micha dropped the bowl in front of her, spilling half of the remaining contents onto the floor, before walking back to join the others.

 

Beyond hungry, Robin grabbed for the bowl, eating the remaining few mouthfuls of stew before retreating to the tree, which she found so much comfort in. The pain in her chest was growing and she wasn’t sure how much more hatred she could take from the pack that was supposedly meant to be her family.

 

Removing the knife from her waistband Robin played with it in her hands, running her thumb across the edge of the blade until it cut into the soft flesh, drawing pin pricks of blood. Robin was surprised at just how much relief she felt in it, the physical pain distracted her from the emotional pain that she was feeling.

 

Staring at the blood, tears welled up in her eyes. She hated what she had become. Robin turned to look towards the fire, pain flaring at the sight of them laughing, joking and having fun with their mates and family while she remained alone and cold. While still watching the rest of the pack, Robin pressed the blade to her forearm, slightly above her wrist and drew the knife across it, drawing a line of blood as she gasped out at the pain of it.

 

The physical pain was a relief, a distraction from the emotional turmoil inside of her. Fenrir was out of reach now, she knew that and none of the others liked her much at all, though Rosie would give her what she needed to sleep. Robin knew that the only hope she had was the latch on to the new pack member that she had heard might be arriving soon. It was only then that she might have some acceptance here.

 

FGHP

 

It was Sunday morning and Seamus had excused himself from the rest of his pack siblings so that he could complete some of his homework in the library. With all the excitement and drama that seemed to follow Harry around, he hadn’t found a whole lot of time to get things done recently.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was to run into his ex-girlfriend, Rionach. Of course, he had known that it was bound to happen at some point but he hadn’t been prepared for it. Nor had he been prepared for seeing her with someone else.

 

“Seamus,” she had said the moment she spotted him, something he had been fervently hoping wouldn’t happen at all. She sounded as shaken to see him, as he felt seeing her.

 

He couldn’t think of anything to say to her though and so he simply turned around and hurried off back the way he came, feeling confused by the emotion building inside of him. He wasn’t angry or upset, but it didn’t feel quite right either.

 

Feeling hurt and confused, Seamus headed to the Slytherin common room. He hoped to find Harry, as he had said he might be headed there. It didn’t seem to take him long to reach the entrance, lost in his thoughts as he was, and he stared at the wall for several long moments before using the password that Draco had shared with them over breakfast.

 

The place wasn’t overly busy, and he cast an eye around, looking for his pack siblings. However, instead of Harry, the only familiar faces he saw were Luna and Theo, who seem to be bickering quietly in the far corner. He really wasn’t sure what was going on with the two of them, but it was something he wasn’t in the mood to get involved in.

 

Turning around, he headed back out of the common room, not really sure where to look next. But he had only just stepped out into the corridor when he was brought up short; he almost literally collided with Clayton and Harry.

 

“Whoa, what’s up?” Clay said, steadying Seamus before he could fall flat on his arse.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Seamus said dismissively once he had regained his balance. “Just… stuff.” Neither Harry or Clay looked convinced. “I don’t suppose you two want to come with me to the kitchens and eat massive amounts of chocolate and ice cream?” he suggested hopefully, needing both the distraction and the change of subject.

 

“Now that is an offer we can’t refuse,” Harry said jovially, a massive grin on his face. “Right, Clay?” he added, nudging his best friend with his elbow. Clay, however, looked unsure.

 

“You know, I might pass,” Clay told him with an apologetic half-smile. Harry turned to stare, blinking at him in confusion.

 

“Wow. Who are you and what have you done with Clay?” Harry asked, suddenly feeling rather worried about his pack brother. He was trying to remember a time, that wasn’t due to illness, when Clay had turned down sugar; even being poorly hadn’t always stopped his best friend.

 

“I think that I need to take a moment to think alone, after yesterday…” Clay explained, shrugging his shoulders, not wanting to make a big deal out of it; and it was then that Seamus noticed Romy’s conspicuous absence.

 

“Yeah, okay. I get it,” Harry said, letting out a soft sigh and nodding his understanding. Clay had given him an overview of the argument that he and Romy had had, and Harry was feeling a lot of sympathy for them both. He wouldn’t begrudge Clay some alone time. Romy had needed the same after their catastrophic argument the day before.

 

“You two be okay on your own?” Clay asked.

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Seamus promised with a small smile, knowing that Clay wouldn’t leave unless he trusted that Harry would be safe and protected, particularly in the wake of the recent attack. Clay nodded gratefully.

 

“See you later,” Clay said, sounding rather downtrodden as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

Harry gave his friend a wry smile, as he and Seamus linked arms. He wanted to say something, but Clay just waved the pair of them away and so he and Seamus headed off towards the kitchens, leaving a rather miserable Clayton behind in the dungeons.

 

“Is he okay?” Seamus asked quietly, once he was sure that they were out of hearing range.

 

“I hope so,” Harry said with a sigh. He wanted to see Clay and Romy happy but he wanted them to be able to fix what had been said before he used the truth serum. The two of them needed to learn that they couldn’t rely on potions and magic to fix all of their problems.

 

“Me too,” Seamus said pensively. He was sure that Clay and Romy were meant for each other, that they belonged together. It was hard to have faith in any kind of relationship, when even they didn’t seem to be able to make it work. It made him wonder how things might have worked out with him and Rionach, if he had never been bitten; part of him wanted to believe he was better off without that kind of heartache anyway.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Harry said, with a bit of a forced smile, mis-reading Seamus’ expression as concern for their pack siblings. Though of course Seamus was feeling that too, mixed in with his confused emotions regarding his own ex.  

 

Seamus just gave Harry a pointed look, because they both knew that not worrying about Clay and Romy simply wasn’t an option. The two of them fell into a silence that was full of unsaid things and worries, neither of them wanting to think too hard of how things might be if Clay and Romy couldn’t fix the rift between them.

 

“How can we be helping?” a little elf asked as the two of them entered the kitchen.

 

“Ice cream,” Seamus requested without hesitation. “And chocolate.”

 

“Lots of ice cream and chocolate,” Harry amended, sharing an amused look with Seamus, the two of them chuckling as they took as seat at one of the large tables, both digging in enthusiastically, when their sugary feast appeared.    

 

FGHP

 

“That’s it,” Jenson said furiously, as he caught his mate, Callie having blacked out for a moment and fallen into his arms. “I’m taking you to see a healer,” he declared as she blinked blearily up at him.

 

“No,” Callie said, her head still spinning and her stomach churning dangerously. “I just need to sleep,” she insisted.

 

“You slept for eighteen out of the twenty-four hours yesterday,” Damon pointed out with concern, having hurried over to their side the moment that he had realised that there was something wrong with his sister. “The potions clearly aren’t working.”

 

“I’m honestly okay,” Callie said again, trying to force herself back onto her own two feet but falling again, this time right into Jenson’s chest as he caught her once more, supporting her fully.

 

“Callie,” Tessie said with a sigh, from where she was sat not far from them. She waited a moment for the woman to turn to look her way. “I think you should listen to them.”

 

“But…” Callie started to argue, but she was quickly interrupted.

 

“Take her to Lukas’ home,” Fenrir said sternly, though his expression showed his concern for Callie. “Have a healer come to her.”

 

“You heard the Alpha,” Jenson said, picking Callie up effortlessly, glad that she didn’t even try to fight him at that point, “you don’t have a choice now.”  

 

“I’m going with you,” Damon said at once, grateful that she was seemingly accepting Fenrir’s word as final. “You’ll need someone to stay with Callie and someone to get the healer,” he reasoned, trying to be logical before anyone could object.

 

“Fine,” said Fenrir, not entirely liking the fact that his Beta and the next strongest member of the pack would both be leaving the territory, however, he didn’t want to see Callie suffer; alongside Damon, she was his oldest friend.

 

Without another word Jenson, with Callie in his arms and Damon following on his heels, headed for the apparition point. The Beta wolf didn’t want to waste any time, he wanted to make sure that his mate, and their child, were both healthy.

 

Fenrir frowned after them but said nothing. With Callie sick and the pups away at school, things were far too fragmented for the Alpha’s liking. He was looking forward to the summer holidays when the whole pack would be united and strong once again. However, that in itself held another problem entirely because by the end of the summer Niko wanted to go to Hogwarts with Harry and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

 

FGHP

 

Landing in Lukas’ living room, Jenson laid his mate down upon the sofa. Damon, without saying a word, grabbed the floo powder and vanished from sight, shouting “St Mungo’s,” as his destination.

 

“It’s okay,” Jenson said, kneeling down beside his mate, running a large hand through her hair, “I’m going to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“You need to stop fussing,” Callie said with a sigh, feeling completely drained of energy, too lethargic to even raise her hand to connect with her mate.

 

“I’ll stop fussing when you’re healthy and our baby is healthy too,” Jenson said, hating just how much his mate seemed to disregard her own well-being because she was too stubborn to accept help.

 

“Both baby and I are fine,” Callie said with a sigh, closing her eyes, thinking that a sleep would be ideal right now and the sofa was just so comfortable.

 

“You sleep, sweetheart, I’ll be here to watch over you,” he said, feeling utterly hopeless as he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead.

 

It was half an hour before Damon returned, and by then Jenson was on the last threads of his patience. Callie had fallen asleep almost instantly, leaving the Beta wolf alone with his thoughts and he was overthinking everything. He almost attacked Damon and the healer as they came through the floo, he was so on edge.

 

“How long has she been asleep?” Damon asked, rushing over to his sister’s side, without even glancing at the healer he had brought with him.

 

“Since a minute or so after you left,” Jenson told him wearily, his eyes fixed on the healer, the same one who they had seen at St Mungo’s. He was rather impressed that Damon had managed to find the healer who had originally confirmed Callie’s pregnancy about six weeks previously.

 

“I take it the potions have not been helping to alleviate her symptoms,” the healer said, immediately approaching his patient, wand drawn.

 

“They have, but she’s getting so tired all the time,” Jenson said, clenching his fist and resisting the urge to hurt the healer, who was far too close to his mate for his liking. The human part of his brain knew that the healer was there to help, but the wolf in him didn’t like it at all.

 

The healer nodded his head, waving his wand and casting diagnosis spells over Callie, who remained sleeping peacefully. Damon took a step back to give them some space; he could see the warning signs in Jenson’s body language and knew well enough that the Beta would not take kindly to another wolf, even a relative, being close his mate right now.

 

“Hmm,” the healer hummed after a moment, standing back and watching his patient with a pensive expression. He had not seen this in werewolves before; normally they were far too hardy to become sick at all, which is why it was rare that werewolves were seen in St Mungos.

 

“What is it, what’s wrong with her?” Jenson asked at once, seeing the look on the healer’s face.

 

Damon was resisting the urge to demand answers as well; it was taking all his willpower to not step in and try to do something, anything to help his little sister. But he knew this healer had a good reputation, and he was willing to help them despite their lycanthropy, so he didn’t want to do anything that might risk scaring him off.

 

The healer sighed wearily. “To put it simply, her liver is not functioning as it should,” he told them. “The condition is called Intrahepatic cholestasis, and this is the most advanced case I have ever seen in a werewolf.”

 

“But you can cure it, right?” Jenson all but snarled, his hand tightening around Callie’s, causing her to snuffle in her sleep. “You know what it is, that means you can correct it.”

 

“I will prescribe a potion that will help, but it won’t cure her,” the healer told them regretfully, though whether that was because the healer wished he could help further or was wishing he had more to appease the upset werewolf with, Damon didn’t know.

 

“Just how serious is this?” Damon asked quietly, almost scared to voice the question. They couldn’t lose her now, not after everything they had survived.

 

“I have to be clear, this is very serious,” the healer warned them, “but if properly managed, both she and the baby have an excellent chance of making it through the rest of this pregnancy just fine.”

 

“So she just needs to be taking another potion?” Jenson asked hopefully. Damon too was desperately wishing that it was going to be as simple as that.

 

“Yes, more or less,” the healer agreed, though hesitantly. “I will, however, want to see her at least once a month, and more often in the later months, to check that everything is proceeding as it should.”

 

“Of course,” Damon agreed, as Jenson pressed an obviously relieved kiss to his mate’s forehead. “We can meet here, or bring her to St. Mungos…”

 

“Either would be acceptable,” the healer agreed with a curt nod. “Though, once she goes into labour I will insist on her delivering at the hospital. And if she hasn’t gone into labour naturally by the end of August then I would highly recommend inducing labour to avoid further complications.”

 

“Whatever they need,” Jenson promised easily, turning to look at the healer, ready to ask about the potion, but the healer was already crouched down next to his open bag and was holding a slip out towards him.

 

“This is the potion. It is not often used, so the apothecaries may not stock it, but I will have some made up at the hospital for you to collect by tomorrow,” the healer stated, as Jenson accepted the small piece of parchment. “In the meantime,” he went on, as he started removing a few phials, placing them on the floor next to the sofa Callie was asleep on, “I am going leave you a couple of nutrient potions, and something that will boost her immune system a little. I would recommend she also takes another dose of the anti-nausea potion when she wakes.”

 

“Thank you,” Damon said earnestly, as the healer closed up his bag and got back to his feet.

 

“If she doesn’t seem at least somewhat better by the end of the week, bring her in to see me,” the healer told them sternly, before he turned and saw himself out through the floo.

 

There was a sort of tense silence in the man’s absence, with neither Damon or Jenson knowing what to say to each other, and neither wanting to disturb Callie. So, the two of them simply watched her sleep, as though needing to see for themselves that she was still alive and breathing.

 

“I assume you want to leave her to sleep,” Damon said several minutes later. Jenson simply nodded. “I’ll leave you here then, but I should probably go and let the others know that she and the baby are both alright.”

 

“Do that,” Jenson agreed, rather bluntly. He knew that Damon was trying to be supportive and that Damon cared about Callie too, but right now he needed some time alone with his mate, to process all he had been told. Despite the healer’s words, he still feared for his mate and child and he knew he would until he saw some improvement.

 

“We’ll get her through this, Jenson,” Damon promised, hesitating long enough to watch Callie a minute more, before disapparating back home to the pack.

 

FGHP

 

With most pack members concerned over how Callie was getting on and busying themselves with their daily tasks to keep from worrying too much, no one was paying much attention to Robin. The unhappy teenager was skulking near the edge of the clearing, looking around at the remaining pack members.

 

For once Aspen was not at Rosie’s side, instead he was off talking to Fenrir. To Robin it seemed that Aspen was desperate to prove himself, and become fully functioning members of the pack. She didn’t really understand Aspen’s obsession with trying to earn his place but, at the moment, she was just glad that it had left Rosie on her own.

 

The new girl was sat slightly away from the others. Rosie seemed to like her solitude; Robin could relate. She just hoped that Rosie might understand her needing alcohol right now, her needing something to drown the misery she was feeling. Robin pushed off the tree she had been leaning against and approached the other girl.

 

“Have you got it?” Robin asked, not seeing the point in being nice; no one had time for pleasantries when it came to her anyway.

 

“Yes,” Rosie said, a little snippily. It hadn’t been easy retrieving the vodka from the cave and she had done it not only for herself but as a favour for Robin, so she really didn’t appreciate the attitude she was getting.

 

“Can I have it?” Robin asked, becoming impatient. The less time she spent talking to these people the better in her opinion; she really wasn’t in the mood for any of them today.

 

Rosie sighed, realising that she wasn’t going to get rid of Robin until the girl got what she wanted. Pulling herself up off the ground, Rosie headed away from the clearing, over to where she had stored her bags. She had hidden behind the tree that Harry had taken a liking to when he had first moved into the territory, not that Rosie knew this of course.

 

“Why are you so desperate for it anyway?” Rosie asked, turning to look Robin over. She was second guessing her decision to help the other girl, especially when she was being so rude.

 

“Just give it to me,” Robin demanded, not liking being questioned. Her hands were balled into fists and she was more than ready to lash out if she had to. Not sleeping, due to all the nightmares, had made her grumpier than usual and she was more than ready to fight for what she wanted.

 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Rosie said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and meeting the other girl’s eyes defiantly. “Not unless you tell me why you want this so badly.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, I’m not telling you anything. Just give it to me,” Robin demanded, she was on the verge of tears but desperate not to show weakness.

 

“I’m not giving you anything,” Rosie stated adamantly. She refused to be pushed around by Robin. She wasn’t scared of this girl; Rosie had been through a lot in her life and she wasn’t about to start being intimidated now.

 

“I’ll get what I want, one way or another,” Robin warned with a snarl, really trying not to lash out. She had always struggled with not getting what she wanted, and coming to the pack had been a harsh learning curve for her. And before Rosie could respond, Robin had turned and stormed off, heading back to where she kept the few things of her own that she had left.

 

“What was all that about?” Aspen asked, having come over the second he realised that there was potential for a scuffle between Rosie and Robin. He wanted to be part of this pack, but protecting Rosie was still his priority.

 

“She wanted some vodka,” Rosie told him honestly. She never lied to Aspen, there was no need, the two of them had grown up together and he knew all her flaws and bad habits.

 

“Did she tell you why?” Aspen asked with a sigh.

 

“Of course not, she’s shut down and to be honest I’m not shocked about that either,” Rosie said, and Aspen frowned in confusion. “No one in this pack is very nice to her,” Rosie pointed out, realising that she too could be counted amongst those that had been treating the other girl with disdain since Robin’s return from Hogwarts.

 

“I think that perhaps she is more troubled that anyone had anticipated,” Aspen said wisely, looking over to where Robin had stormed off to. She was currently curled up under a tree, where she was only just visible. “I think it’s time you spoke to Fenrir, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, he is going to be the only one to get through to her now.”

 

“I will,” Rosie agreed hesitantly, knowing that Aspen was right. There was no way that Robin was going to find happiness on her own, she was struggling too much and turning to alcohol was only going to temporarily dull the pain, not make it go away. Rosie knew this all too well. “I’m just not sure that the Alpha is going to handle the situation as delicately as it needs to be handled.”

 

Aspen mulled this over for a moment, realising that Rosie had a valid point. Fenrir was known for having a bit of a temper and his blunt attitude, and it was clear that the situation with Robin would require a gentler approach. Yelling at her had not worked in the past and with everyone ignoring her now, no one was trying anything else.

 

“Perhaps we should wait until the Alpha mate returns,” he suggested.

 

Rosie turned to look at Aspen in surprise. They had heard a lot about the young man who was mated to their Alpha, but had yet to meet him; everyone sung his praises. Almost everyone, anyway; but Robin’s disdain didn’t really count for much.

 

“He has spent more time with her than anyone else,” Aspen pointed out, to which Rosie nodded in solemn agreement. “Perhaps he will be the kinder, more gentle approach that we are looking for. It’s only two weeks until the full moon, hopefully it can wait until then.”

 

“I doubt she’s going to drink herself to death in two weeks, especially if I won’t give her the alcohol,” Rosie agreed, knowing that she wasn’t prepared to do anything for the venomous girl until she started being a little nicer.

 

FGHP

 

After being denied what she wanted from Rosie, Robin had retreated back to her familiar tree, just out of the main-line of sight of the others. They could see that she was there and that she hadn’t wandered off on her own, but she didn’t have to listen to their inane chatter, or see the way they looked at her.

 

As long as they knew where she was, they didn’t bother to come and check on her, which suited Robin perfectly. She wanted to be alone, she wanted privacy to seek what little relief she could find.  

 

Reaching into her bag, Robin withdrew a knife. Watching it closely, she twirled it round her fingers, thoughtfully. She felt a wave of comfort just from holding it. She hadn’t bothered with a glamour charm to cover the cuts she had made previously, knowing that no one was going to notice them. At least, no one had given any indication that they had noticed them yet. Not that she would have let them deny her this small pleasure even if they had.

 

She stilled the blade and drifted her attention to her forearm. The cuts there were almost healed, her accelerated werewolf healing having done its job; however, it just made Robin want to do it again. She knew it would make her feel better, even if only for mere moments.  

 

When she closed her eyes, she reminisced on how the physical pain of the blade cutting into her skin distracted her from the emotional pain and memory of what Amycus Carrow had done to her, and what she had done to Cormac as a result.

 

It was easy to be angry for all that had been done to her, she felt justified in her pain, but it was turning out to be harder to live with the growing guilt. As much as she wanted to pretend otherwise, she was starting to realise just how much she had probably hurt Cormac. She had tried to explain it all away in her own mind, reminding herself that she had been hurt first, but still the guilt was eating away at her. She wanted to just forget it all.

 

Gripping the knife firmly in her hand, Robin pressed the blade to the fleshy part of her forearm just below her wrist and dragged it across. She let out a small gasp of pain before the euphoria hit and the act of hurting herself did exactly what she had wanted it to and so she readied the knife to do it once more.  

 

FGHP

 

Lukas couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Nell’s arm was linked with his as the two of them wandered down the high street towards the little off license where they had first met. He had taken her out for an early dinner, so that she would be done in plenty of time to make it to her evening shift at the shop.

 

“I could keep you company for a while,” he offered. “Make sure you don’t get too bored.”

 

It was an earnest suggestion, though in part it was simply that he didn’t want to let her out of his sight; Lukas was fiercely protective of his pregnant mate, even though she was only a few weeks gone. He knew that it had to be, but he hated that they were still spending so much of their time apart.

 

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Nell told him, laughing softly as she dismissed the idea. “I’ll be fine. I have been doing this job since before you were my knight in shining armour.”

 

“And if I wanted to stay?” Lukas asked hopefully. He had suddenly become a little concerned that she was growing sick of him being around, that she wanted some space from him and was using work as a convenient excuse.  

 

“Well in that case…” Nell said, looking up at him with a grin that wiped away most of his concerns, “how can I refuse such an offer.”

 

“I’ll make us tea,” Lukas promised, causing Nell to laugh again.

 

“Of course you will,” she said, as he pushed open the door to the off license. He felt his cheeks flush a little, as though she was mocking his addiction, but he knew better than to take offence. “I’ve even invested in decaf, but it just doesn’t taste the same.”

 

“Oh good, you’re here,” Mike said urgently as they walked inside, picking his bag up from where it had been placed on the counter. It was clear that he had been waiting for Nell to arrive. “Just had a call from Linda. You don’t mind if I rush off a few mins early, do ya?”   

 

“No, of course, go,” Nell agreed, looking concerned. “It everything alright?”

 

“Oh yeah, she’s just getting herself into a flap because she can’t figure out to work the new washing machine,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Bloody woman. Needs a man to figure out every machine, even the ones for cleaning clothes and all that home-y stuff.”

 

Lukas’ brow furrowed, not certain that he liked this man, and definitely not approving about how he spoke about woman. Nell, however, just looked exasperated, as if she had heard it all before. “Sure, Mike,” she said dryly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See ya,” Mike said, with a wave of his hand as he headed out the door. Nell and Lukas waited until it closed behind the man, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“Is he always so… charming?” Lukas asked, glaring at the door, where Mike had made his exit, as if it had offended him.

 

“You should have been here for the when his wife fell and sprained her wrist,” Nell said as she moved behind the counter to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. “He had to do the dishes,” she added in a conspiratorial whisper, followed by an exaggerated gasp, that made Lukas burst out laughing.

 

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Lukas said, still smiling at how wonderful his girlfriend was. He had just gone into the back room when he heard the bell above the shop door, announcing a new customer.

 

As he stood waiting for the kettle to boil, Lukas kept an eye on things on the monitor, which had a direct feed into the back room via the security camera. The shop was only small and the one camera covered all of it.

 

The girl that had come in seemed somewhat familiar to Lukas, however she kept her back to the camera and with the poor quality, greyscales image, he couldn’t be sure. It was when he saw a wand emerge from her pocket and a vodka bottle, that she had picked up, start to shrink, he leaped into action.

 

Nell let out a small alarmed sound as her usually calm and composed boyfriend darted around the counter. Grabbed the customer by her arm, Lukas spun the girl back around towards him.

 

“Oi!” the customer cried out, but the girl’s exclamation turned into a gasp of surprise as she came face to face with Lukas. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath, looking suddenly resigned.

 

“Rosie,” Lukas said sternly, simply holding his hand out expectantly. The annoyance was written all over his face, and Nell didn’t think she had ever seen him look that way before. “Now,” he added, the quiet tone sounding far scarier than any degree of shouting ever could.

 

“Lukas?” Nell asked hesitantly, feeling that she should be handling this, given she was the one that worked there, but it was quite apparent that her boyfriend knew this girl.

 

“This is one of my many cousins. Rosie, this is Nell,” he introduced. “Rosie here is in big trouble,” he added, looking back towards his pack sister. “She knows better than to be using magic in front of muggles for one thing, and is lucky that you happen to already be well informed on that front, not to mention that she appears to be stealing.”

 

“I’m sorry, alright,” Rosie huffed, all but hitting the shrunken bottle into Lukas’ hand.

 

“Why did you even need this?” Lukas asked confused. He knew that when she had arrived, Rosie had brought a bottle with her and from what Micha and Damon had told him about the home they’d found her in, he honestly didn’t blame her for using alcohol to cope. However, she was in a better place now; she shouldn’t have needed it.

 

“I just do,” Rosie snapped. She didn’t want to admit just how much she actually needed it. Not even Aspen really knew how much she depended upon it. When Robin had approached her earlier in the day it had been mostly gone already and she hadn’t really been willing to give the rest to the awful girl.

 

“Well you can either talk to me here and now or I can take you back to the pack and tell Fenrir what you’ve just tried to do. Which would you prefer?” Lukas was not above blackmailing Rosie. She might not have been part of the pack for long but she was still pack and she had fitted in better than some.

 

“No, don’t do that,” Rosie said quickly. She had seen what had happened to Robin when the Alpha didn’t like her behaviour and didn’t want to find herself in anything like a similar position. Lukas continued to watch her expectantly. “But I don’t know what you want me to say. Other than I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry you got caught,” Nell grumbled, as Lukas resized the bottle and placed it on the counter. She had dealt with many a teenager coming in and attempting to steal and she was used to empty apologies.

 

“I don’t even know you,” Rosie sneered at the shop assistant. “So honestly, not sure why I should care what you think.”

 

“Hey, cut that out now,” Lukas snapped. “Nell is… important to me.”

 

“I’m his girlfriend and having his baby, so more than just important,” Nell said, looking at Lukas with confusion. She didn’t like that he wasn’t telling his family who she was. After everything that they had been through, and having alienated her own parents, she thought that she deserved to be at least introduced as his girlfriend.

 

“Ha, so guess I am not the only one with secrets,” Rosie said, half-laughing. “Still want to go have a chat with Fenrir? I am sure he would want to know there’s going to be an extra mouth to feed.”

 

“And what makes you think that he doesn’t already know,” Lukas challenged. “Fenrir doesn’t share everything with you, you know.”

 

Rosie laughed. “Even I’m not new enough to believe that Fenrir would be okay with you going off and having some kid with a muggle,” she pointed out dismissively. “But cheer up. You keep my secret, I’ll keep yours. I trust you can cover the cost of this,” Rosie added, grabbing to bottle off the counter once more.

 

Lukas could do little more than stare as the girl sauntered out the door with a bottle in hand. He knew that Rosie needed help, if she was really that in need of alcohol, but he wasn’t going to risk exposing his relationship.

 

“Do all your cousin’s treat you like shit or just that one?” Nell asked a few moments later, looking at Lukas incredulously. Apparently he wasn’t as strong as she first thought that he was.

 

“No, they aren’t perfect, but you caught a bad moment there. I was actually going to suggest you meet another cousin of mine, Micha… he’s a lot more agreeable than Rosie,” Lukas said with a sigh. “If you still want to meet my family.”

 

“I don't’ think it’s whether I want to meet your family but whether you want me to meet them. I don’t like being a secret, Lukas. I turned my back on my parents for you, I was willing to lose everything for you and this baby.” As Nell said this she folded her arms over her chest, not looking at all impressed with the situation. “Do you even want us?” she asked.

 

“You know I do,” Lukas said quickly, not wanting to argue over this.

 

Not speaking to Nell for a week had been hell for him and Lukas was not prepared to go through that again. He refused to lose this woman, she was the love of his life and she was carrying his baby.

 

“And you’re not a secret,” he told her firmly. “Things are stressful with my family right now, I just haven’t found the right time to talk to my… Uncle. He’s the patriarch of the family, Fenrir, the one that Rosie mentioned.”

 

Lukas knew that he was rambling now and he really wasn’t sure that calling Fenrir his Uncle was really the best idea but there were no other words to describe the large brutish man. He just wanted to reassure Nell that he was very serious about her and he wouldn’t be giving up on her.

 

“What am I meant to think?” Nell questioned. “I don’t even know where your family live and it’s not like I see your family around here at all. At least I don’t think so; but I obviously wouldn’t recognise them, as that Rosie girl proved. For all I know you’re planning on leaving me and never coming back.”

 

“I’m serious about you, Nell, you and the baby,” Lukas promised, moving forward and taking her hands in his own. “I’m never leaving you. I just want you to see that I love you so much.” He was rambling even more now, getting more and more nervous by the second, and more desperate never to lose her; it was then that a thought occurred to him. “Nell, I’d honestly do anything for you, for you and the baby. Anything. Honestly think that this question may be long overdue… Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do take a moment to leave us a comment to let us know your thoughts.


End file.
